Destiny: Gospel of a New Genesis
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: On that day in 1999, we discovered something underneath Antarctica: a great white sphere, with wonders and technology beyond our understanding. There were many names given to this extraterrestrial marvel: the First Angel, Lightbringer, ADAM...but ultimately? We called it...the Traveler. And its discovery changed us forever. [An Evangelion/Destiny fusion] [COMPLETE]
1. A New Beginning

/January 21, 1999/

/Katsuragi Expedition Camp, Wilkes Land, East Antarctica/

Dr. Shiro Katsuragi watched calmly as the giant conveyor dumped more ice and snow from the dig site. Resisting the urge to open his parka and let his dark hair run free, the head of the expedition glanced at the prefabricated domes at the camp site. _These drab, hipped-up 'tents' are starting to wear thin._ Hopefully not for much longer though; today was the day that they would finally break through to the anomaly. _I hope it actually is as warm down there as our measurements are suggesting._ Even though they were in the midst of summer, Antarctica was _still_ Antarctica.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Katsuragi turned, eyeing the approach of one of the Expedition's multiple liaisons with the Human Instrumentality Committee. It was a UN grant, after all, that funded this whole enterprise, and it came with various strings attached. "Another day of drilling, same as always."

The clean-shaven man chuckled, readjusting the thermal mask around his face. Despite the thick goggles over his blue eyes, Katsuragi could still see the calculating ambition within them. "Repetition, yet at a deeper and deeper level with each passing day. Soon, there will be nothing left to dig through."

"One can only hope, Ikari-san."

Gendo Ikari shrugged.

"Is your new wife...adjusting well?"

"Yui and I were both in agreement about this endeavor." It was somewhat of an open secret that Ikari's position here with the Expedition was a result of some political maneuvering by individuals with close ties to the Instrumentality Committee, ostensibly to have someone who could directly relay the Expedition's progress to them (Katsuragi didn't much care; Gendo did his job as diligently as anyone else would). "It will only make the honeymoon more...enjoyable."

Ah. Honeymoons. Conjugal bliss. _If only._ He still pondered whether or not his daughter should come; even if repairing the relationship with his wife was nigh-impossible, he wanted to at least make an _attempt_ with his dear Misato.

There was a sudden rush of air from the great tunnel; steam and mist rushed outward as pressure equalized, and the conveyor belt chugged to a halt. The dull roar of the drill - a consistent source of background noise over the preceding weeks - began to fade.

Katsuragi couldn't help but grin. "At _last._ "

xxxx

A team was quickly assembled; Shiro Katsuragi and Gendo Ikari were among the dozen personnel descending deep underground, walking past steps that had been carved out of the ice. Synthetic guardrails had been implanted along the walls, allowing for easier transit. Deeper and deeper they went, eventually reaching the gargantuation drilling machine that had finally broken through. The visors on their insulated hazard suits began to fog up; a sign of humidity and temperature. _We'll finally see what in the world is the source of these readings._

The reached the partition between the tunnel and a great expanse, stepping beyond-

 _-thisistheresultthisisthecreationletusseeifthecyclewillfinallyend-  
_

 _-_ into a realm that was decidedly _other_ ; a distinct heaviness settling on them. Exotic flora and tropical vegetation occupied their vision, something that had been decidedly unexpected. The subterranean paradise spanned a great distance, even further underground; the cavern was shaped like a great valley, spanning for hundreds of miles across.

And at the center...was an impossibility.

"Oh my God..." muttered Dr. Katsuragi, his eyes wide with shock and wonder.

Floating - not hovering, not levitating, for there was no sign of thrust or exhaust, it was just _floating_ there! - above the valley was an immense sphere, colored a sterling white.

"...well, I believe we've found our anomaly," dryly said Gendo.

xxxx

/Far in the Future/

 _...urgh..._

(The great beast stepped forward, facing the three-eyed Giant.)

 _...what..._

(Soul warred with soul, and his howl seemed to pierce everything.)

 _...what is...?_

(He heard a remorseful sigh, as their burning radiance filled the ravenous void...and then he was rocketing away at unbelievable speed, spinning uncontrollably.)

 _"Guardian?"_

(After what seemed like forever, there was a sudden stop, and a horrific collision. And then there was nothing.)

 _"Wake up Guardian!"_

...wait. Guardian?

xxxx

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes, feeling a strange sensation roil through him. _What?_ He slowly looked down at his hands, clenching his fists. He was still in his Plug Suit...wait, were those armored bits along his arms-?

A robotic drone suddenly descended into his field of vision, comprised of two four-pointed stars conjoined to a gunmetal orb. The orb possessed an electronic eye, gleaming a cheerful blue. The gray metal of the stars swirled with seeming excitement. " _Oh, how exciting! It's so good to finally meet you!_ " The drone possessed a synthetic voice, obviously female, and rather...bubbly.

"Meet me? But...what are you?"

" _I'm a Ghost!_ Your _Ghost, to be exact!_ "

Shinji blinked. He briefly looked down at his hands, then back at his 'Ghost'.

Given his general state of confusion and bewilderment, it was rather logical that Shinji's mind would harp on the 'ghost' part. "...then...that means I'm _dead?!_ "

The Ghost seemed to pause. " _...well, you_ were _dead. For a long time. A_ _ **really**_ _long time."  
_  
" _..._ I was dead?!"

" _...I can tell that you're going to need some time to get used to this whole Guardian thing._ "

Vague memories filtered through his scattered mind, of another situation, another time...where he had been told to do something, with no explanation, no understanding. The faint sense of familiarity bothered him, like a tiny pebble you could never get out of your shoe. "Can you at least explain to me what happened?!"

" _No time to explain. We need to go._ "

Shinji looked around, finally noting his current surroundings; he was in a ravine of some sorts, the sides covered with slick snow. His Entry Plug had apparently _crashed_ here (wherever _here_ was), and with horrific force: its entire form was crumpled and twisted. The most shocking part was the fact that there were _weeds_ growing over it. _How...how long was I...  
_  
Had he truly been dead?

Had he just...been left here...?

A distant growl could be heard, above and beyond the ravine. A decidedly alien, yet hostile sound. " _We're not safe here. We're in Fallen territory, and the House that rules this area is...unpleasant._ " His Ghost suddenly began to spin. " _Hold still_." In a flash of light, she was gone.

"Wha-?"

The feminine voice sounded out _within_ his head. _'I'm still here. We need to get you a weapon, or a vehicle...anything to help us get back to the City.'  
_  
Shinji didn't scream. He _wanted_ to, but he was simply too overwhelmed to do so.

 _'I know you want answers, and I know you'll see a lot of things you won't understand. But unless we get out of here, you won't live long enough to learn what's happened since you died, or why you're here.'  
_  
He really had nothing to say.

 _'So run.'  
_  
So he defaulted to following orders. He took off in a run, sprinting out of the ravine and into the open air. Far in the distance, he could see great spires and pylons, tall and grand, yet rusty and dilapidated. A strange wall of sorts surrounded these spires: worn with the rust of age, yet curiously...incomplete, bearing gaps and exposed beams. As if whoever had been building it had just _stopped_ before finishing it. Stretching away was a vast highway, shattered and broken, bearing the corpses of vehicles.

The entire scene _screamed_ desperation. "What the-?"

' _That's the Cosmodrome. Keep running for the Wall. Even if it is dominated by the House of Bardiel, it's better than being a sitting duck out in the open.'  
_  
Shinji kept running. It was after about fifty seconds of nonstop sprinting that he realized that his lungs weren't burning, that his muscles weren't cramping. _How am I doing this?!_ He kept running. As he neared an entryway through the Wall - a small door, for personnel use - he heard the growl from before, now strident and sharp. Impulsively, he turned around, looking at where he had come from.

He couldn't make out the exact features of the four figures standing atop the ravine, but he could tell they were humanoid. Of greater distinction was a gooey blue orb - easily the size of a horse - that _floated_ above them, connected by four meaty tendrils. The fleshy orb let loose a strange trill, and the four humanoids - all of them covered in blue goo - roared with rage.

 _Wha...what the...?!_

' _Bardielim. If you get caught, you'll end up like those poor souls. Go!_ '

Shinji didn't need to be told twice. He ran through the door, entering the confines of the Wall.

xxxx

Elsewhere within the Cosmodrome, amidst aged human structures littered with scavenged equipment and rusted vehicles, another Guardian quietly punched a Bardielim in the face.

Yes, it was possible to do this, especially when one's fist sparked with electricity. The blue goo on the corrupted corpse went inert, and the body fell to the ground, revealing human bones and rotten flesh. "Stupid beasts," murmured the Guardian, her voice oddly muffled by her helmet. The VISIGOTH Type 1 armor covering her form - forged with few angles, to reduce gripping points; her curved helmet bearing a uniquely-thin vertical visor - was colored in various shades of crimson, quite apropos for the rusty environment around her. "You almost done?"

" _Patience,_ " chirped a coyly feminine voice.

"I have been patient. How long does it take to transmat a single stalk of spinmetal?"

" _When it's bound up in an engine block and centuries-old electronics? Longer than normal._ "

"Can't you just break down the engine block too?"

" _I'm sure the Vanguard Quartermaster would just_ love _to receive a load of impure spinmetal_ aaaaaand _done._ " The Guardian's Ghost - clad in a Pale Dawn Shell, colored a soft shade of pink - floated away from the old car, its eye no longer emitting streams of blue light. " _That makes our seventh stalk today._ "

"Then let's move on and see if we can find another, before the Fallen patrols swing back through-"

" _Well_ hello _there,_ " purred her Ghost, abruptly looking southward. " _...we've got ourselves a fresh fish._ "

"...seriously?" The Guardian's tone was that of annoyance, rather than concern or panic. "Does it feel like they're holding their own?"

" _Well, judging by the telemetry I'm picking up from their Ghost...they've been a Guardian for all of ten minutes._ "  
 _  
"_..."

" _And they only have a knife._ "  
 _  
_"..."

"Aaaand _they're about to run into the squad of Bardielim we snuck past earlier._ "

"... **scheiße** _,_ " snarled the red Guardian. "Looks like our plans for the day are shot." She withdrew her hand cannon from its holster - a weathered Hoss Mk. 51, its orange barrel bearing four prominent ridges - and took off running. A well-worn sash - the Mark of the Watcher, adorned with a prominent geometric pattern - fluttered in the wind as she ran; meanwhile, her Ghost disappeared into her body in a brief flash of light.

' _Just accept that you like being the hero, and you'll be a lot less grumpy!_ '

 _Can it Mari! Just give me an idea of what I'm gonna be up against._

' _Love you too, Princess._ '

xxxx

Shinji's breath kept getting hitched in his throat, yet he never felt the need to breathe. Some distant corner of his mind thought it might have been an old fear talking, or a quiet dread at how he was in over his head yet again.

He hadn't paid much attention to his _Ghost's_ explanation about the knife that was strapped to the side of his hip. Something about how she had 'transmatted portions of unmarred metal' from his Entry Plug, with a dash of 'spinmetal', whatever that was. All he knew was that it was a knife, rather heavy for what looked like a mere dagger...but it was a knife nonetheless.

(The hand that was not his own clenched tightly, plunging the knife into the scales of the great wyrms.)

Dashing desperately through dim halls and large offices, cautiously avoiding mounds of blue fungi, his paranoia is probably what saved him: for when a goo-covered humanoid dropped from above, he stepped back (old reflexes, battle after battle beating the ability to survive into him) and _stabbed._ The dense blade pierced the skull of the Bardielim, his grip hand surging with a brief shimmer; like a puppet with its strings cut, the possessed body collapsed.

' _Not bad! That was surprisingly nimble._ '

Shinji didn't respond to the apparent compliment. He kept moving forward, if only to get away, because even though he was confused and lost and afraid, the thought of dying _again_ was even worse, if only because he thought the unflinchingly perky voice in his head would be disappointed and let down.

' _Oh, that's so sweet of you. You'll get a different perspective on life and death before long!'_

Shinji didn't quite know what to make of that-

Projectiles suddenly shot at him from below, shattering the rusted walkway he stood on. Yelping, Shinji fell, landing roughly in the dusty floors of the large hangar. The ambient sunlight coming through the windows and unfinished roof provided enough light to see; one of those fleshy orbs from before was there, connected to seven humanoids bearing scrap for armor and contaminated rifles.

' _Oh dear._ '

Shinji gulped, backing up against the wall. _Can...can you make me a gun?_

' _Sorry. Not enough materials, not enough time_.'

 _...oh._

That...that sucked.

It sucked even more when the orb began to _speak_ , its gooey surface rippling with each word. " **...thief...** " The voice was deep, throaty, yet faint as a whisper. " **Give...back...your Light...!** " Another meaty tendril emerged from the sphere, moving toward his face-

 **BANG!**

A bullet from above tore through the tendril, eliciting a harsh shriek from the creature. The orb glistened with a field of orange octagons, and its seven husks turned their weapons upward.

Numbly, Shinji looked up, hearing a rapidly-approaching scream.

"Haaaaaaaaa _aaaaaaaaaaa **AAAAAAAAHH!**_ "

What he saw was something akin to a comet made of lightning.

The screaming warrior _slammed_ into the gooey orb, fists sparking with light.

 **BOOOM!**

Force bled through the orange energy field, and lightning arched through the Bardielim, from the orb through the tendrils to its husks. Flesh cooked, and the orb burst like a rotting watermelon.

Shinji blinked.

' _...well, I'm not going to complain._ '

His unexpected savior stepped off of the Bardielim's deflating corpse, her body flickering with sparks that vaporized the trace bits of goo on her armor. Another Ghost - this one colored _pink_ \- materialized beside her head. " _Honestly Princess, not your best work. Your scream could have been a bit better, and you've gotten_ much _more hangtime before-_ "

"Mari, just materialize my Sparrow."

" _On it!_ " chirped the pink Ghost, moving away from the charred corpses; its eye emitted a stream of blue light, slowly manifesting a mesh of light in the shape of...a vehicle of some sorts.

The woman - Shinji idly noted that she was a little bit taller than him - turned again, her head tilting as though measuring him. "So. Where's your Ghost?"

Before he could answer, his Ghost materialized in the open. " _Hi! Thanks for the save!_ "

"You picked an awfully inconvenient time to go Guardian-searching."

" _I...might have gotten a little excited._ "

The woman snorted. "Clearly. That commotion is going to get the Fallen's attention." In the distance, an odd klaxon sounded, muffled by the immense structures of the Cosmodrome, and yet _everywhere_. "So we need to go." She strode away, each step sounding like a stomp, and began rearranging some of the fallen rubble and debris.

Shinji idly noted the _massive_ revolver latched onto the back of her waist, and wondered what in the _world_ he had gotten himself into.

His Ghost seemed to blink. " _Oh. I see where this is going._ "

"What do you mean?"

In a flash, his Ghost was once more within his head. ' _I think I'll hide in here for now._ '

Bewildered by this sudden change of events, Shinji slowly edged towards the pink Ghost, sheathing his knife. Although the prospect of talking to another human being was...welcome, he supposed...the pink Ghost seemed more approachable. And that was quite the sad commentary on his current state of affairs, he privately mused. "Um..." He recalled the name that the woman had used. "Mari, right?"

" _Yup,_ " chirped the pink Ghost. _"You got a name, new fish?_ "

"Er...it's Shin-"

" _Cool, don't care, you're still a new fish until you merit a nickname. But hey, that probably won't be too long from now! What have you done since waking up?_ " She spoke, even as she kept materializing the strange vehicle.

"Um...well-"

"MARI!" yelled the woman, who was almost done rearranging a pile of rocks and rusty metal into a makeshift ramp. "Your slowness is really starting to get old! Hurry up with the Sparrow!"

" _Well_ excuuuuuse _me, Princess! You know our connection with the Orbital Grid has been spotty ever since the House of Ramiel destroyed that comms relay last week!_ "

"Less talking, more transmatting!"

" _If I had a tongue, I'd be giving you a raspberry now._ "

Finally, the process was complete, and the grid-like mesh of light disappeared; in its place was a floating one-seat vehicle, looking like a red and blue arrowhead that was split down the middle. " _One S-30C Phoenix, made to order!_ "

The woman ignored her Ghost's chatter, pointing at the 'Sparrow'. Or 'Phoenix'; Shinji wasn't quite sure which bird it was supposed to be. "Get on," she ordered.

"...okay?" Shinji warily sat on the Sparrow's seat. The pink Ghost hovered into his hands, somehow nestling between his fingers. "So...what now?"

" _You_ are going to hang on tight." The crimson-colored woman sat in front of him, reaching for the handlebars. " _I_ am going to be driving like mad."

Shinji blinked, looking at the makeshift ramp. Then he noted that it led towards a rather large window pane that led outside. "...oh."

xxxx

 _SMASH!_  
 _  
"_ AHHHHHH! _"  
_  
" _WHEEEEE!_ "

The screams of Shinji and Mari - frightened and excited - accompanied the rain of glass as the woman's Sparrow soared into the open air.

Shinji gripped the torso of the woman tightly, thankful for the fact that his Ghost had resurrected him with a helmet of some sort; otherwise, he would have been suffering some _severe_ turbulence due to the crazy speed of the Sparrow, weaving in and around the structures and towers of the Cosmodrome.

The Fallen only added to his fright; dozens - nay, _hundreds_ \- of goo-covered humanoids opened fire from afar, connected to more of those fleshy orbs. Projectiles and shrapnel soared overhead, barely missing them; or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that the woman was barely _dodging_ them, juking and swerving at precisely the right time. All the while, he noted wrecked military vehicles such as transport jets and armored tanks, ruined and ravaged by time and scavengers. Far in the distance, he saw a gap in the Wall that surrounded the spaceport, beyond which sat a vast plain with snowy steppes.

Unfortunately, something even _bigger_ was in their way; thundering out of an old hangar was a six-legged tank, bearing a massive cannon on its bank. Its bulbous head was covered by the largest orb of blue flesh he had seen thus far, its surface pricked with bony spikes.

" _Ooh, a Bardielus with a Walker!"_ exclaimed Mari.

The woman Guardian muttered something that Shinji couldn't quite make out. The cannon on the back of the 'Walker' began to charge, its barrel emitting a fierce red light. Yet they were _still_ zooming towards it. "Uh..."

"Hold on tight!" yelled the woman.

Shinji did so, and he still nearly fell off when the woman yanked on the handlebars, prompting her Sparrow to slow down and do an impromptu wheelie. Her feet then jerked against the foot pedals, and the vehicle did a brief jump into the air-

 **DOOOOM!  
**  
The explosive shell smashed into the ground beneath them, and Shinji winced at the burst of heat and fire that washed over them. Both his and the woman's bodies briefly flickered from the release of energy; meanwhile, the force of the explosion propelled them even _higher_ , and soon they were over twenty meters in the air.

" _Woohoo! Punch it!_ " yelled the pink Ghost that was nestled between him and the woman's back.

Armored feet pushed into the pedals, and the Sparrow's engine propelled them forward, leaving a trail of neon exhaust. They sailed over the possessed Walker, landing on the other side and zooming for the gap in the Wall.

Despite the angered roars and projectiles that still fired in their direction, they made it out of the Cosmodrome without a single scratch.

Shinji couldn't help but look behind them, marveling at how _many_ of those...'Fallen'...from this 'House of Bardiel' had scaled the Wall. "We...we made it?"

"Not yet," answered the woman, still pushing her Sparrow for all its worth. "We kicked up the hornet's nest there; they'll be sending out Skiffs to run patrols soon enough, and we'll be dead meat if we get caught in the open."

" _Eh, you've faced worse,_ " said Mari.

"Not the point!" retorted the woman.

Shinji simply rested his head against her back, hoping that this craziness would soon come to an end.

The voice of his Ghost rang through his head. ' _Well, we made it at least._ '

 _Yeah..._

' _In my experience, you'll be as foolhardy as her before long._ '

 _...oh. Great._ Instead of thinking about his current circumstances, Shinji simply observed the scenery as it zoomed past, blankly watching the rolling hills. It was simpler and easier to just _be_ , for now.

After what seemed like minutes, Mari spoke up. " _Okay Princess, signal fidelity is strong enough to get in contact with your jumpship._ "

"Good." The woman curved her Sparrow down a hill, parking beneath a particularly high ridge. "Bring it here."

" _Already done! ETA in two minutes._ "

The woman sighed, roughly prying Shinji's hands off of her torso. "Well, now that _my_ day is pretty much done, we might as well get some introductions out of the way."

"...okay." Shinji quietly got off of the Sparrow, resisting the urge to yelp when it began to dematerialize seconds later. He took in the form his rescuer - clad in armor colored red, she stood so surely - and said, "Um...thanks."

The pink Ghost tittered, floating above the woman's head. " _Aw, he's so well-mannered! I think I'll call you puppy-kun._ "

"Er..."

"Ignore her, she's an idiot," said the woman, scanning the steppes around them. "So...what's your name?"

"Oh. Uh...Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

The woman paused. "...hmm. I see." Sighing, she slowly took off her curved helmet, and a mane of red hair seemed to flow out. As she turned around, he saw that her hair wasn't real, it was _fake_ because it connected to skin made of _metal_ , and inhuman eyes _looked_ straight at him, and her voice still sounded _off_ because it wasn't coming from an actual throat-! "Name's Asuka-2, and-"

Shinji began to scream.

The glowing blue eyes of the synthetic person seemed surprised. "What, never seen an Exo before-?"

Shinji kept screaming.

Her lips that weren't lips tightened, her face of red and white metal fixed into a perpetual frown. "Seriously kid, stop screaming!"

Shinji screamed even _more.  
_  
Finally, the Exo groaned, her mouth parts glowing yellow with each audible noise she made. "Oh, **verdammt.** " In the blink of an eye, her foot lashed out, smashing into his face.

And then all was dark.

xxxx

Asuka-2 grumbled as the new Guardian crumpled to the ground, impulsively curling up as he fell. "Geez."

Mari looked at the unconscious boy. " _Hmm. Definitely too loud to be a puppy-kun...let's go with billy-kun instead!_ "

"...Billy-kun?"

" _You ever heard a goat scream before?_ "

"...well, he's definitely got a pair of lungs on him." Reaching down, she undid the seals on his crappy helmet, slowly prying it off. "You think his Ghost would have at least transmatted a helmet with better materials."

A flash of light blinked above Shinji, and a Ghost with a gray shell looked crossly at her. " _I was kind of in a hurry._ "

"Yeah yeah." She looked at the face of Shinji Ikari: young, with short brown hair, still bearing traces of baby fat...probably sixteen years old, no more than seventeen. "So...this is him."

" _Princess?_ "

"...never thought the 'Invincible Ikari' would look so damn scrawny." Old flashes of memory filtered through; some lacking context, others still too clear. "Never thought he'd be such a wimp, either."

" _Now now, not all Guardians are instant adepts at first,_ " gently admonished his Ghost.

Mari seemed to wink with acknowledgement. " _Don't I know it! It took my Guardian, like, three_ centuries _to become serviceable._ "

Asuka-2 swatted Mari with the back of her hand. Ignoring the demented laughter of her Ghost, she gazed at the sky - deep and blue, with traces of wispy clouds; a fair picture that concealed the Darkness beyond - and sighed. _I have a feeling that the Vanguard are gonna be very interested in you._

xxxx

 _On that day in 1999, we discovered something underneath Antarctica: a great white sphere, with wonders and technology beyond our understanding._

 _There were many names given to this extraterrestrial marvel: the First Angel, Lightbringer, ADAM...but ultimately?_

 _We called it...the Traveler._

 _And its discovery changed us forever._

 _Awoken from its slumber, the Traveler bestowed its gifts upon mankind, seeding its Light throughout the Solar System. In less than two decades, Mercury, Venus, and Mars were garden worlds, hosts of burgeoning cities. We were on the crux of a Golden Age._

 _However, there were some who sought to use the Light for their own ends. A great Cataclysm occurred on Earth; vast swathes of humanity abandoned our homeworld, fleeing for the other planets. Those who remained behind banded together; armed with the Light, they ended the Cataclysm._

 _However, the Cataclysm drew the attention of the Traveler's ancient enemy, one that had hunted it for eons...a great Darkness, swarming, surrounding us from all sides._

 _The Cataclysm divided humanity...but the Collapse nearly **ended** us._

 _Were it not for the Traveler's sacrifice, all would have been lost._

 _But perhaps...what once was lost...may one day be found again._

 **DESTINY**

 _ **Gospel of a New Genesis**_

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Exo**

 ** _"Ask yourself: what did your ancestors face in the Cataclysm, that they constructed the Exos to defend themselves?"_**

 **Built during the terror of the Cataclysm, Exos are self-aware war machines so advanced that nothing short of a Ghost can understand their inner functions. They remain ciphers, even to themselves: their origins and purpose lost to time. Whoever built the Exos fashioned them in humanity's image, gifting them with diversity of mind and body. Many of the City's Exo citizens live and work alongside their organic brethren. But others fight again, re-forged in the Light of the Traveler to serve as Guardians.**

xxxx

Author's Note: So. Just finished _Mobile Fighter Evangelion_. Had a couple of ideas that wanted to come out and play.

Although there will be an overarching narrative, the nature of _Destiny_ will allow for a more free-form story (which is good for my time schedule these days).

As is the nature of AU stories, this crossover will feature many elements from both _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and _Destiny_...but as some of you have already gathered, don't take canon for granted.

See you soon, and please review!


	2. The Tower

**Grimoire: The City**

 ** _"From across the ruined earth they came, seeking shelter from the storm."_**

 **Every wayward soul unlucky enough to be born outside The City's protecting arms whispers its truth across the wastes: an old metropolis, risen from the ashes of the Collapse, sheltered by the Traveler. It is a promise and a dream, the only refuge from the Darkness.**

 **The City is a thriving walled ecumene, rich with the languages and traditions of every surviving human and neohuman culture. The City's population faces real challenges: inequality, fear, scarcity, and the specter of internal strife. But the deadly division of the Cataclysm remains a lingering memory, so many classes of suffering and injustice have been eradicated forever, to prevent it from happening again.**

 **After all, if another Collapse were to occur while the Traveler lies dormant...what would remain, after the Darkness devours all?**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari groaned, woozily raising his head.

His gray Ghost floated in front of him, alongside Mari. " _You're awake._ "

The pink Ghost's eye winked, as though evoking a smile. " _Out cold for about twenty minutes and thirty-one seconds! Princess hit you pretty hard!_ "

"He'll eventually learn how to take a hit. Or re-learn. Whatever."

Shinji blinked, realizing he was crushed against the body of his erstwhile rescuer...the robotic lady. Then he remembered his decidedly drastic reaction to her unmasking. "Oh. Um..."

"Don't move. I don't want you touching the wrong button. Might make us crash."

" _Ooh, that sounds like fun!_ " exclaimed Mari, getting further into Shinji's face. " _Push it. PUSH IT._ "

Asuka-2's right hand flicked at her Ghost's pink shell, right as _his_ Ghost bumped into it with an audible huff.

Shinji slowly controlled his breathing, trying to keep himself from panicking.

( _Center the target, pull the trigger...center the target, pull the trigger..._ )

Exhaling, he briefly noted the clouds outside the cockpit before leaning back against the taller woman. "I'm sorry."

"For freaking out?"

"Um...yeah. I mean...you went out of your way to save me, so...um...thank you."

Asuka-2 let loose an exasperated sigh, as though his words physically annoyed her. "Okay, first off: quit with the apologizing. Okay?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Like _that._ "

"Sor-er...um." Shinji gulped, barely catching himself. "...it's...a habit?"

"I gathered. But you're a literal newbie, so you're forgiven. So, _secondly_ : if you're gonna end up heading back out into the Wild, you're gonna get transportation of your own." She briefly readjusted her seat, her armor jostling against him. "As you've gathered, the Sparrows and these jumpships aren't exactly built for two."

"Um...okay." He briefly wondered where in the would he would be going back out _there,_ to that awful place.

"And third...well, you should at least enjoy the view." She tapped the cockpit window with the side of her gauntlet. "Look outside."

Dutifully, Shinji slowly leaned towards the cockpit...and saw the City. And truly, it deserved that capital 'C'. "...whoa..."

Two snow-capped mountain ranges encompassed that bastion of human civilization, one to the north and one to the south. A great wall - nay, a Barrier, blocking and repelling all who would dare strike against it - encircled the metropolis, itself a clustered gathering of roads, skyscrapers, and lights. Various vehicles moved through the air, a sign of life and vitality. Of greatest note, however, was the immense sphere that hovered over the City, reflecting the golden light of the setting sun.

"That's...the Traveler..."

" _Oh, so you remember that much?_ " asked his Ghost.

"Can't imagine why you'd ever be able to forget it," muttered Asuka-2. "Then again, not everyone comes back with their heads screwed on straight."

" _Speaking from experience?_ " slyly said Mari.

"Mari?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Shut up."

Shinji was positively awestruck; he couldn't quite figure out _why_ , but the sight of the monolith was invigorating, and pleasing.

(The Lightbringer had fled their world, and a great multitude followed it, seeking the paradise of Mercury, the greenery of Venus, the waters of Mars; they had remained behind, to reclaim their home from _them._ )

He looked closer at the white sphere, and blinked at the sight of scars: black patches along the bottom, and a broken hull. Other burns marked the surface at various spots, but the lower hemisphere bore the greatest wounds. "What...what happened...?"

" _The Collapse_ ," answered his Ghost. " _And once we land at the Tower, you'll get all the answers you're looking for._ "

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," said Asuka-2, her voice sounding vaguely distant. She lightly tapped the side of his head. "Who knows what kind of questions he's got in that head of his?"

" _A fair point,_ " admitted his Ghost.

Shinji didn't know why, but he felt like he was being made fun of.

A little red light winked into green on the main control panel. "All right, we are cleared for landing. Hang on." With a practiced tilt of the joystick, Asuka-2's jumpship descended, moving on a downward vector towards the Last City.

Shinji Ikari watched in quiet awe as Asuka-2's jumpship slowly maneuvered into a large hangar, latching onto a hanging arm amidst a variety of colorful vessels, of odd shapes and sizes. Before he could ask another question, both his Ghost and Mari emitted streams of light, engulfing both him and Asuka-2. "Hey, what are-"

SHYOOOM.

"-you doing-AAAAH!" yelped Shinji, nearly falling over as he suddenly found himself no longer in the ship. He caught himself on the concrete floors, bewildered by the sudden transportation.

His Ghost hovered over him, watching him with some concern. " _Hmm. I think we should have warned him._ "

" _Given that reaction? Absolutely not!_ " said Mari with a synthetic giggle.

Asuka-2's eyes made a passable attempt at rolling; helping Shinji to his feet, she explained, "This close to the City? Transmatting is practically instantaneous. Makes travel a lot easier."

"...um...?"

A delighted laugh came from behind them. "Well Asuka, it seems like you've found yourself another stray."

The two turned around, facing a woman with short, messy blonde hair; clad in an olive-green bodysuit - rife with stains of grease and oil and sweat - with a cut-off sleeve and a red scarf, she was leaning over a couple of schematics, littered with notes and scribbles. She stood up - revealing her right leg, a mechanical prosthetic - and offered a hand towards Shinji. "Always pays to make a good impression with the new help. Name's Amanda Holliday."

Shinji took one look at her green eyes, briefly blushed, and covered it up by bowing at the waist. "M-My name is Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet you too."

"Boy, talk about old-fashioned," muttered Asuka-2, forcefully prying Shinji upward. "She's the chief mechanical engineer here at the Tower. Makes sure our ships and Sparrows are in tiptop shape. Speaking of which." The Exo glanced over at the blonde. "What's the status on my order for her mute button?" She jerked a thumb towards Mari, who was idly scanning a blueprint for a ship-mounted cannon. "She's becoming more and more useless."

" _Love you too, Princess,_ " replied the pink Ghost, not even bothering to look away from the blueprint.

Amanda chuckled. "Can't say I've had time."

"Feh."

She turned her gaze back towards Shinji, an amused smile on her face. "Hey kid, whenever you get your feet underneath you, head back here and I'll make sure you get set-up."

"Oh. Um...thank you."

"You sure about that? The newbie probably doesn't have a speck of Glimmer to his name."

" _I can confirm that!_ " helpfully exclaimed Shinji's Ghost.

Amanda shrugged it off with practiced ease. "Favors and supplies are just as good. He wouldn't be the first Guardian to set up a tab with me." Turning back towards her schematics, Amanda casually waved at them. "Y'all take care now."

The two Guardians nodded their thanks, and Asuka-2 turned on her heel. As their Ghosts merged with their bodies, Shinji dutifully followed, trying not to look too nervous amidst the busy people moving to and fro through the hangar. Amidst the chatter and relative anonymity, Shinji felt safe enough to talk. "She...seemed nice."

"She is."

"...what happened to her leg?"

"Lost it outside the City, back when she was still a refugee. Vaporized by a laser from a Ramielim."

"...you two seemed like friends."

"I've known her for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was the one who escorted her family into the City. Used to be a rambunctious little tyke."

"Oh." Shinji tried not to think about it. But he couldn't help but think. "Um...how old are-"

SHYOOM.

 **BONK.**

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, rubbing the spot on his forehead where Mari had suddenly rammed into him. "W-what was that for?!"

" _Never ask a lady how old she is_ ," chided Mari, trying to evoke as much mock outrage as she could.

The pink Ghost let loose a squeak of surprise as Asuka-2 grabbed her tightly. "And this _lady_ is not a fragile little flower." With a slight growl, the Exo threw Mari into the sky. In a flash of light, the Ghost disappeared, once more merged with her Guardian. "...annoying **Dummkopf** _._ "

' _...they seem like quite the team._ '

His Ghost's idle comment was a signal for Shinji to try and distract himself; looking off towards a lower part of the hangar, he noted a large black banner hanging against a wall, bearing the white sigil of an upside triangle with what looked like seven eyes. Further above on a higher level, affixed outside the window of a secluded suite, there was a purple banner that showed the image of what looked like bloody claws stretching from the image of Earth. "...what are those?"

Asuka-2 briefly glanced at the banners that he pointed out. "They're the logos of two of the City's three main Factions."

"Factions?"

"Part of the City's governing Consensus with the Vanguard and the Speaker. There are other factions, but only three have enough clout to actually be a part of the Consensus." She gestured towards the black banner. " _Seele._ " She then pointed at the purple banner. " _Wille._ The third one congregates on the other side of the Tower, near the Speaker's Observatory."

Shinji mulled the names 'Seele' and 'Wille' over in his head before asking, "...what's the third one?"

"The third one is called _Nerv._ "

In retrospect, Shinji would look back on this moment and say that he was quite justified in tripping over his own feet. "Did...did you say Nerv?!"

(The red leaf was a sign of hope for everyone else; a heavy burden for him.)

Asuka-2 looked oddly at him. "What's got you spooked?"

"Oh...um..."

("I brought you here because you were needed." His father's voice was calm, yet distant, detached; nothing had truly changed.)

"...nothing..."

The female Exo's eyes seemed to pierce him. Shinji wondered if it was impossible to call someone a liar with just a look. "...whatever." She jerked her head forward. "Come on."

Shinji quietly followed the older Guardian, moving through the halls with trepidation. After ascending and descending some distant flights of stairs, they found themselves outside on a massive terrace. Various kiosks and computer terminals dotted the platform, which were crowded by various individuals clad in myriad styles of armor and eclectic colors. The presence of Ghosts, a multitude bearing odd styles of shells, indicated that a great deal of these people were also Guardians. "So many..."

"We've been fighting for a long time," murmured Asuka-2. "Thousands of Guardians, spread all over the Inner Planets, beating back the Darkness...all so we can have one more day."

"...what...what is the Darkness?"

"And _that_ is a question that smarter people than you or I have tried and failed to answer. And we're about to meet one of them. Come on."

Shinji silently followed, eyes wandering to and fro at the other Guardians. His sheer _newness_ must have been obvious, because a few actually looked back, giving him nods of acknowledgment, or even a thumbs-up. It was...nice.

' _Every Guardian was once in your shoes,_ ' said his Ghost from within his mind. ' _Some of them still remember what it was like, waking up as someone...new._ '

 _...huh._ Slowly, he realized that the certain Guardians were something...else. He saw humans, and Exos like Asuka-2; however, he also saw people with skin in various shades of pale blue and gray, bearing oddly-colored eyes that _glowed._ _Who...who are they?  
_  
' _The Awoken? You...you don't have any knowledge of them, do you?'_

(The girl had blue hair, and glowing red eyes; despite her injuries, she was going to step forward in his place.)

 _...no. Should I?  
_  
' _Not necessarily! It only means you originally died before the Collapse, since the Awoken didn't exist until after the Cataclysm ended._ '

 _...will I actually get answers about this Collapse? This Cataclysm?_

(He had many questions; about the giant in purple armor, about the enemies they faced. He never asked, because he knew there would be no answers.)

' _As much as we know. Which might not be as much as you'd like._ '

 _...okay._

Stairs led to a hall underneath the terrace, and Asuka-2 continued walking with confidence. He moved past thin, cycloptic robots with a rather skeletal look - ' _Frames'_ , his Ghost cheerfully elaborated - and past a hall adorned with various canvases and banners, predominantly red in color.

"Ah, Asuka!" called a loud voice, boisterous and full of vigor. Shinji glanced at the source, blinking at the bulky Guardian; clad in white, orange, and blue armor, with brown fur adorning his pauldrons, and a single golden horn curving away from his helm (the horn on his left was simply missing, and Shinji wondered what this man's story was), the Guardian cut an imposing figure. "It is good to see you return from the Wild once more!"

"Hey Shaxx." Asuka-2 pointed her thumb at him. "Taking the new guy to see the Vanguard."

"Ah, it is always heartening to see new blood!" The man, Shaxx, enthusiastically shook Shinji's shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you sharpen your skills in the Crucible!"

"Er..."

Asuka-2 sighed. "Come on, don't intimidate the newbie. He needs...a chance to adjust."

"And what better place to adjust than on the field of battle with his fellow Guardians?"

"Look, I _know_ how you get. If you promise to leave him alone, I'll head to Bannerfall for a few rounds later this afternoon, and show some of the younger Titans the ropes."

Even though his face was hidden, one could tell that Shaxx was grinning. "An acceptable promise!" He released Shinji's shoulder, allowing him to escape. "I'll see you soon, Guardians!"

Shinji scurried after Asuka-2, feeling somewhat...unnerved. "...who-?"

"Lord Shaxx. He manages the Crucible, which is a...live-fire training program for Guardians, so to speak. He's easily excited."

Her tone had a sense of finality to it, so Shinji didn't ask another question. Finally, they descended more stairs, entering a large chamber with old pillars of stone surrounding a central table; atop its surface were various papers, maps, and digital tablets with holographic screens. At the far end, in front of a window with a picturesque view of the City's Barrier, a monument stood, three spires surrounding a sphere of metal. Three individuals stood around the table, talking intermittently with each other.

"Look," said the Exo standing to the left of the table, clad in garments of browns, grays, and greens; a dark hood covered his head, colored shades of blue and gray, but it couldn't hide his electric blue eyes, nor the yellow glow of his mouth as he spoke. "All I'm saying is that it would be a great morale booster."

Another Guardian, bearing bulky armor of white and silver, stood on the right side of the table. He was shaking his head with well-practiced exasperation. His helm was brilliantly polished, with a thin vertical visor of neon purple; of particular note was the extension shaped like a broom sticking out from the crown of his head, a historical throwback that Shinji would not have been able to place. "Cayde, I appreciate your enthusiasm." There was a subtle twang to his voice, a cadence shared by Asuka-2 and this 'Cayde'; was he also an Exo? "Know that I would never doubt your sincerity."

"I'm hearing a lot of doubt right now," said Cayde snarkily.

Another voice interrupted them. "If you two would have a brief stay on your discussion...I believe we have some guests." The man at the head of the table was clad in robes of yellow and black, his head shrouded in a hooded helm of golden metal. The shape was akin to that of a canine, another ancient throwback. "Asuka-2." His voice lacked an Exo's twang, so he could have been a human or an Awoken. "Who's your...friend?"

Asuka-2 huffed, turning back towards Shinji. "Kid, these guys are the Vanguard, responsible for coordinating the City's defenses, Guardian missions, and our overall military strategy." She pointed at the Exo to the left. "Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard."

"Yo."

She pointed at the Exo on the right. "Saint-14, Titan Vanguard."

"Greetings, young warrior."

Finally, she pointed at the golden man at the head of the table. "And that's Osiris, Warlock Vanguard, and the current Vanguard Commander."

"Welcome, new Guardian..." Osiris tilted his head, as though observing Shinji with...understanding. "...or should I say, Shinji Ikari? The Ahamkara Slayer, and Hero of the Cataclysm?"

Shinji blinked. And then paled at the man's words.

(With a mouth not his own, yet so much more, he howled. Facing him was a great wyrm, the first of many.)

"You...you know who I am...?"

"I know who you once were. Despite our relative lack of records about Earth before the Collapse...no one who knows anything about the Cataclysm would be ignorant of you." There was a definite smile in his voice. "You've made quite a find, Asuka."

Asuka-2 appeared entirely unimpressed by Osiris's knowing tone. "No need to intimidate the kid."

"Not at all, not at all," said Osiris, stepping around to the table to get a closer look at Shinji. The Warlock's Ghost fluttered silently behind him, its shell painted yellow with jagged black. "It's simply rare to run into any figures of note from before the Collapse. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...feh." The female Exo patted Shinji on the back. "You take care, kid. I'm out."

"Huh?" Shinji whirled around, watching despondently as his rescuer began to leave. "You...you're leaving?!"

"I brought you to the safety of the City, but I'm not gonna hold your hand. Believe it or not, I actually have shit to get _done_." Asuka-2 looked over her shoulder, a piercing blue gaze pinning him down. "Maybe we'll run into each other again. Though, probably best if you don't."

SHYOOM.

" _She's basically warning you that apocalyptic calamities happen near her on a regular basis. She's a walking, talking doomsday event!_ "

Asuka-2 brought her hand up, flicking Mari in the side with her middle finger. The pink Ghost cackled with delighted madness before vanishing once more. "ANYWAY," continued Asuka-2, looking towards the Titan Vanguard. "I'm off to deliver some spinmetal to the Quartermaster and do a few Crucible matches at Bannerfall. Anything in particular I need to be aware of?"

"You should visit Owl Sector. They're researching something that seems to have caught Lord Saladin's attention," answered Saint-14.

"...that so?"

Before the female Titan could turn away, Osiris spoke up once more; the Warlock's gaze never broke away from Shinji. "Oh, and while you're there...you might want to ask for Ikora. Her Hidden have found _another_ one."

"...seriously?" The Exo sighed, this one deep and heavy with resignation. "It never ends...stupid idiots." She looked once more at Shinji, this time with less heat in her synthetic gaze. "...see you around, Ikari." And with those words, Asuka-2 departed.

Shinji suddenly felt incredibly alone.

"...I still believe she would've made a better Hunter. Any takers?" Cayde-6 looked around. "What? No one else?"

Osiris focused more intently upon Shinji, prompting the teenager to fidget. "What do you remember of your old life, young Guardian?"

"...um..." The teen brought a hand up to his head, resisting the urge to tremble under the Warlock's penetrating gaze. "Um...well...it's...there are...flashes. Bits and pieces. I..." He tried to concentrate, to remember specifics. There were impressions, faint feelings...but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say a word. "...well..."

"There are many details I'd like to learn from you personally. What do you remember of the period before the Cataclysm? How and why were the Exos created? How was humanity able to so quickly mobilize and escape from Earth during the Cataclysm? What was the catalyst for the emergence of the Ahamkara? What was it like, controlling an Evangelion? How-" An armored hand dropped onto Osiris's shoulder. "What?"

Saint-14's body language was clear enough. "Friend, you're going to overwhelm the young child. Everything in its own time."

"...a fair point." The Warlock stepped away, relenting in his barrage of questions. "There will be time. There's always time, if you can find it."

Shinji stared dumbly at the Warlock.

"... _so_ , unnecessarily intrusive interrogation aside," interjected Cayde-6, drawing attention away from the youngest Guardian in the group. "Tell you what Shinji, mind if I call you Shinji?"

"Um-"

"Good! So Shinji, tell you what: _you_ look like you could use a bite to eat, so why don't we go grab some grub, and we can talk about what _you_ want to do. Sound fair?"

"...uh-"

"Good, glad you agree." The Hunter Vanguard glanced at his compatriots, casually saying, "Don't wait up you two." Placing an arm around Shinji's shoulder, he began leading the young teen out.

"...Cayde, you're an Exo. You can't eat," said Saint-14.

"Oh I know. But a guy can dream, can't he?" And with that, Cayde-6 whisked Shinji away.

xxxx

 _Well, at least the food looks familiar._ He calmly chewed the marinated pork off a kebab, purchased by Cayde-6 from a vendor that worked at the base of the Tower. The two were now at the edge of the terrace, leaning against the rail that overlooked the City. The meat was cooked well, and decently seasoned. Although he didn't feel hungry, eating was something normal. It was...expected. It made things more easy to deal with.

"So. I'm not much for talk about memories, pasts...stuff like that." Cayde-6 began speaking, his gaze affixed on the Traveler. "Not exactly in the best position to say anything, myself."

"...what...do you remember?"

"That's the tricky thing. Talk to any Guardian, and they'll give different answers. Sometimes in the same _day_. Our connection to who we used to be is...sketchy. Sketchy's a good word."

Shinji numbly ate at the pork, idly looking down over the rail. It would make for a long fall.

(He tried to ignore the memory of a claw piercing his not-eye, of cold demands that he fight. He looked over the cliff, and wondered if anyone would miss him.)

A _very_ long fall. "How...how can I trust that I'm _me_ , then?"

Cayde made a thoughtful hum. "Can't exactly know what's in your head. Osiris would probably reference one of the oldest surviving texts we have from before the Collapse, mentioning the _mighty_ war machine called 'Evangelion', one of many that faced the deceitful dragons. A testament to the potential of what could have been a Golden Age, before the Collapse. He'd also sound really excited when talking about it. _Inappropriately_ excited."

"Point is, scant historical records don't do much to describe a person. I've got some ideas about you, but not much, given that we've only been talking for...ten minutes? Maybe fifteen?"

"...what...what _do_ you think?" He briefly gulped, distinctly wondering if he was setting himself up. Compared to Asuka-2, to all these other Guardians, what worth could he possibly have?

(Without Eva...would anyone care about him?)

"Well, to start with, you strike me as a loner in need of a friend. Shot in the dark, I know, but trust me, fireteams are an absolute _necessity_. Might be the difference between successfully bringing down a Bardielus without a _scratch_ , and bringing down a Bardielus in...rather uncomfortable ways."

"..."

"Long story, remind me to tell you sometime."

Shinji didn't quite know what to make of Cayde's 'encouragement'.

' _I think it was helpful! It's good tactical information._ '

 _...okay._ He never imagined a scenario where he would even _want_ to face a Bardielus, much less get near one. "...why me?" His right hand slowly clenched, open and shut. "Of all people...why _me?_ "

' _Because your Light spoke to me._ '

"You'll soon come to realize that Guardians aren't all cut from the same cloth. Because they're people, they're all unique. Hunter, Titan, Warlock...doesn't matter. No one's the same. But every Guardian has something deep down, a solid core for something...spectacular. Kinda like the atoms in an old-fashioned nuclear bomb. But less explosive. Maybe."

"...and...you think I have it?"

Cayde looked meaningfully at him. "You're here right now, aren't you?"

( _I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!_ )

"...I guess."

"Tell you what Shinji," said Cayde, patting him on the back. "Go and meet the Speaker. Sure, he's a little cryptic and...well, a little creepy, but what can you expect for someone who Osiris calls a teacher?"

"Who...who is the Speaker?"

SHYOOM.

" _He's the Voice of the Traveler_ ," explained his Ghost. " _His knowledge is vast, and he's a source of stability for all of us here at the Tower. If you have questions, he can answer them!_ "

"What she said," agreed Cayde. "Trust me, you'll find your place before long. And in the meantime...I've got to get back to _work._ As usual. Like...always..." With a despondent sigh, Cayde-6 left, returning towards the Vanguard Headquarters.

And then Shinji was alone with his Ghost.

" _Well, shall we?_ "

"...okay." It's not like he had anything better to do. And so Shinji followed his Ghost through more halls, emerging at a veranda that connected to a large observatory. Looking further down the veranda, he saw a gathering of individuals, clad in familiar colors; he saw the banner bearing a single red leaf, and promptly walked even faster.

If he never saw Nerv again, it would be too soon. He wouldn't be able to elaborate on his animosity, if asked...

(The blue cyclops advanced in his place, holding a large canister. Ramming it down the gullet of a massive wyrm, the two vanished in nuclear fire. And thus did he scream.)

...but it would have been no less real.

Entering the Speaker's Observatory, he briefly marveled at the arcane scanner that dominated the expanse, a revolving system of golden pylons and metallic rings. A green, holographic mesh hovered amidst the machine, apparently representing the Traveler. Beyond the massive opening in the dome, the white sphere loomed large. Even this far away, the mysterious being was...

"It's awe-inspiring, isn't it?"

Shinji turned; a curved stairway extended up another level, connecting to a personal study of sorts. A man clad in dark blue robes slowly descended, his form shrouded by the loose clothing. "A great presence, who offered us many gifts." His head was adorned by a black headdress, and his face was hidden from view by a white mask with curved lines etched into it; a thick orange stripe arched across the mask, covering where the eyes would be. "A great presence, hunted by an ancient enemy." Breaking up the monotony of his robes were intricate lines weaved in gold, and a wide red stripe that stretched from the neck to the bottom hem. "A presence that has gone silent." His voice lacked the subtle twang of an Exo's. "A presence whose Light still shines through the Ghosts." At the edge of his white gloves, he saw human skin, not bearing the colors of an Awoken. "And here you are, standing; another example of the Light that it bestowed upon the people of Earth." The voice was muffled by the mask, yet there was no disguising the self-confident sense of absolute authority. "So tell me...why do you believe you are here?"

Shinji Ikari blinked, suddenly intimidated by the Speaker. "Um..." His hand began to unconsciously clench. "...I was...hoping...you could tell me."

The Speaker nodded, as though he expected this answer. "You wouldn't be the first Guardian to ask me that question. Seeking answers as to why _they_ were chosen, why _they_ were brought back. After all, this world is...unpleasant. And frightening, in many ways."

Shinji nodded; he _certainly_ identified with that viewpoint. "...why is the world like this?" The young Hunter gestured around him. "And Osiris...he talked like he knew _who_ I was."

"Ah. Osiris. A very...motivated individual. Driven by curiosity, by the desire to understand."

"Just...do _you_ know what happened? Asuka, Cayde...to hear them describe you...you're important!"

"Only by virtue of the office." He tapped the side of his mask. "Everything that I was...my past, my name...all of it was given up, upon attaining this position. It is a duty that I don't take lightly."

"..."

"But to answer your question?" The Speaker turned, slowly walking towards the deck that encircled his Observatory. Shinji slowly followed, listening to the Speaker as he began to weave a tale. "Many of our records were lost, and few exist who had any personal experience with our world before the Collapse. Speculation on what happened is outpaced only by speculation on the nature of the Traveler, or the nature of the Darkness." The Speaker's Ghost slowly floated besides him, its front bearing very pronounced ridges, and its shell painted a a very bloody shade of orange.

(It was his first time in the Entry Plug, and the orange fluid enveloped him. It tasted like blood; they said it was breathable; henceforth, he thought of it as breathing blood, and it was always a macabre thought.)

"We've only been able to piece together a faint picture of the Cataclysm, using the few items that seem constant." The Speaker's Ghost emitted a blue stream of light, manifesting a hazy holographic image of the Earth. "The Traveler had been among us for a short time, before different groups sought to use its Light for their own purposes. That lack of unity, and the immense ambition of those involved...it awoke something within our world."

"The Ahamkara," said Shinji, out of subconscious reflex.

(The wyrms emerged, granting wishes of power and intrigue. Those they deceived became mere thralls, avatars of destruction.)

"Many fled our world, following the Traveler. Many more remained behind, to fight the dragons. But by the time the Hunt came to an end, and the last of the Ahamkara were extinguished..." The image of Earth was suddenly shrouded, as though gripped by tendrils of emptiness. "...the Darkness had come. The exact nature of the Darkness, when it stormed through the Solar System...we can only make educated guesses as to its form. All we know is that, in the midst of performing a great action with paracausal effects, the Traveler was crippled, and rendered silent. And yet its work was completed: the Darkness relented, and was pushed back. And from that event, the Ghosts were born." With a wink of static, the holographic image faded, and the Speaker's Ghost turned about, quietly observing Shinji. "In the centuries that have elapsed since then, more and more Guardians have emerged, and we have all struggled together, to survive. Remnants of those who serve the Darkness have consistently tried to snuff us out...and it has always been a concern that it would return in its fullness to finish what it began."

Shinji was quiet. Mulling it over, he tried to find the words. "...so...what now? What am I supposed to do?"

"There are many ways to serve, Guardian. Be it as protector, or killer; provider, or destroyer...it depends on what you want. Only so long as you serve. Otherwise...it would be a waste of a Ghost, and a waste of a second life."

(The distant figure shrugged off his cries of protest, callous and unfeeling. "If you're going to pilot, do it now. If not, then _leave._ ")

Shinji gulped. "Um..."

" _You don't have to worry, Speaker!_ " interjected Shinji's Ghost. " _I know I made the right choice. We'll definitely do our part for the City!_ "

"...I have every confidence that you will," said the Speaker.

"But, _how?_ Where would I even start?"

"Trust in your Ghost, Guardian," answered the Speaker. "It has access to all of the Tower's public records. Seek the advice of your fellow Guardians. And, most of all...find a reason to fight."

"...okay..." Another heavy burden. Another unwanted responsibility. "...I think...my Ghost would have been better off with someone else. To stay dead...it would've been more peaceful."

His Ghost looked alarmed. " _Shinji!_ "

The Speaker did not reassure him, nor did he contradict him. Rather...he chuckled. It was an unpleasant sound. "You will come to understand the death is not the refuge it once was." He gestured all around him, with a grandiose sweep of the arm. "Old concepts and old groups, resurrected to serve the purposes of the present day, as you have no doubt seen with Seele, Wille, and Nerv. Humans, Exos, and Awoken, resurrected to fight in a cosmic war. And those who remain silent, and still, asleep forevermore...they may yet find themselves plucked away by an uncaring force, fed to the belly of beasts from across the stars."

 _...what?!  
_  
His Ghost, despite being physically present, spoke directly to his mind. ' _Sounds like the Hive. Very unpleasant. I'll...I'll tell you later._ '

"But I have a distinct feeling that you will somehow find a way, Guardian." The Speaker turned away, slowly ascending the stairs. "The Vanguard Quartermaster will direct you to your lodgings. As for what you do from there? Well, as I said...that's all up to you."

Shinji watched the Speaker's retreating back, and felt a distinct sense of anguish, gnawing away at his gut. He didn't know why. But he knew that the conversation was over, and so he turned away.

xxxx

The Speaker briefly looked over his shoulder, watching the young boy depart. The new Guardian's Ghost looked meaningfully at him before turning to follow her new charge.

' _I had forgotten that he had been so young.'  
_  
The Speaker smirked underneath his mask. _It took her long enough to find him.  
_  
' _It was never a guarantee._ '

 _Given the nature of Eva, it was bound to happen eventually, even if she was beginning to lose hope.  
_  
' _Are we going to proceed?_ '

 _Once Eris Morn returns from scouting Old Japan? Of course. When she inevitably discovers the remnants of Hakone, her desire for vengeance will not allow her to leave it alone.  
_  
His Ghost turned, staring at him. ' _...what if the boy decides to do his own research? To try and determine who you were? Even I could tell that he was subconsciously remembering you._ '

His Ghost's words prompted the Speaker to chuckle. _And that is the beauty of it, Fuyutsuki; all he would find are old references to a clean-shaven Warlock named Rokubungi: a desperate man with too much time on his hands._

At long last, after much revisions and alterations...the Scenario would continue.

xxxx

Hours later, in a small room within the Tower, Shinji Ikari stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. The Vanguard offered free room and board to Guardians, always willing to provide a place to rest for the weary and the wounded. However, the multitude of rooms were almost never occupied on a full-time basis; Guardians moved in and out, never staying still for long. It gave the lodgings an aura of busy loneliness.

He stared absentmindedly, lying quietly on a single cot. All told...this place was much less welcoming than his old home.

("... _tadaima,_ " he said nervously. The woman's smile was beautiful, and she replied " _Okaerinasai!_ " He actually thought she might have been sincere.)

"...what am I going to do?"

His Ghost, resting on the pillow by his head, floated into his field of vision. " _Well, there's a lot that we can do!_ "

"...we?"

" _Of course! I am your Ghost, after all. Where you go, I go._ "

"...why?"

" _Because you're my Guardian. Because you're you. Nothing more, and nothing less._ "

"...huh." It was...a little bit touching. A stray thought came to mind. "...do you have a name? I know that Asuka called hers Mari."

" _My name is whatever you want it to be._ "

"..."

" _Well?_ "

"...um...how about, whatever you want it to be? That's my choice."

" _Oh! Well. Hmm..._ " His Ghost's stars rotated wildly, as though the drone was in deep thought. " _...I'm not sure why, but I've always been fond of the name Yui._ "

Shinji's eyes widened. "...oh..."

His Ghost seemed to blink, looking worryingly at him. " _Is something wrong?_ "

"...n-no. It's...it's just..." He gulped, feeling that old lingering sense of loss. "...I...I think it was my mother's name."

" _Oh!_ " The drone seemed shocked. " _I'm so sorry! I can go with another name!_ "

"N-No! You don't have to!" Disappointing the little drone was rapidly becoming a preoccupation of his. It was probably because of how...unflinching her belief in him was. Not in Shinji, the Pilot, or Shinji, the Guardian...but just Shinji. "It's...it's okay. Yui...Yui is a good name."

The Drone's eye evoked the feeling of a smile. " _I'm glad._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Osiris**

 **What drives a Warlock?**

 **Ghosts choose those suited to war and heroism to be reborn, or so it has been said. By nature or circumstance they go to battle against the Darkness, and through this battle they learn how to use the Light. But Warlocks, by their nature, fight a second, internal war. This is the war to understand a universe of secrets— a world that expects Guardians to fight without full knowledge of what they are or what they might hope to achieve. It is a world that moves forward by sheer momentum, and any thought that goes against that grain is mercilessly crushed.**

 **You were a mighty warrior. I watched you at Six Fronts, and heeded the call of Saint-14 to appoint you Vanguard Commander, even when the Concordat claimed to have records proving you were a Pre-Collapse experiment mis-incarnated as a human by an inept Ghost. Saint-14 assured me you were just a man without much patience for obfuscation. His words, meant to assuage, proved ultimately unnecessary: I knew what quiet desperation looked like.**

 **I watched as you grew tired of strike missions and the grueling, unproductive sessions with the Cryptarchs. That was when I took you under my wing. I saw potential in you. Your curiosity was voracious— How much of a Guardian's personality and memories were true? How much had been fabricated by their Ghost? Did Guardians share particular personality traits— a willingness to yield to authority, a tendency to do anything anyone asked for the promise of uncertain reward, a blind knight-errant mentality? Had the Traveler manufactured all of us as living weapons?**

 **I found your questions intriguing, and I voiced these thoughts. You lamented how others feared your ideas, frightened that your pursuits would break our unity when the City's position had grown so tenuous. Why divert attention away from the Traveler, our only hope, or so it has been said?**

 **I reminded you of the virtue called prudence. Instead of dabbling in thanatonautics, I made sure you experimented with meticulous precision. I shared with you my personal knowledge of the Ahamkara, fully ensuring that you were aware of their intrinsic metaphysical dangers. I revealed to you the truth of the Nine, and why their servant Xur drew such fascination whenever he deigned to visit the City. Your more impertinent requests to seek what lies beyond the Reef were tempered with wisdom. Instead of splitting Guardians among ideological lines to pursue your visions, it was far more practical to use your leverage as the Vanguard Commander. After all, there are many Guardians who are enticed by the prospect of secrets and bounty: if you wish to learn of the legendary Vault of Glass, assign patrol missions to find Pre-Collapse technology on Venus, and let time and effort take care of the rest; if you wish to discover the location of the mythical MAGI, encourage more assaults against the Fallen that surround the City, gaining us more staging grounds for expeditions; if you wish to learn the exact nature of the Darkness, observe its effects on our very Light, in battle or otherwise.**

 **Those who are of the old guard would consider these words heretical, or perhaps blasphemous. Such a ridiculous sentiment to hold in the face of Guardians who wanted a clear idea of why they were fighting, what they faced, and how they would ultimately win. Alas, passions are what they are, which is why it was important to remind you of the necessity of patience.**

 **Eventually, you asked why I indulged you so, even if it went in the face of everything he thought that the Voice of the Traveler should be.**

 **When I pulled off my mask, I showed a face that I had not revealed in nearly two hundred years. When I told you my name, you laughed, for now you knew why. But more importantly...you understood.**

 **What drives a Warlock?**

 **The same thing that drives everyone, when you get down to the essentials: _hunger_ , insatiable, craving whatever will satisfy them.**

 **And you hunger for knowledge.**


	3. The First Mission

**Grimoire: The Factions**

 **In the City's earliest days, various factions vied for the hearts and minds of the refugee masses. Power struggles threatened to shatter an already tenuous existence. The Iron Lords and the fledgling Titan Orders, consumed by their work to protect the City from all external threats, were ignorant of the growing tension from within. The last straw was when two factions - the New Monarchy and Nerv - were on the verge of open warfare, threatening to draw the others into it.**

 **Fortunately, the Faction Crisis came to an end before it could bloom into anything bloodier: a single Warlock, boasting insights into the Traveler that none could match, served as a figure for the people to rally around. He espoused a new vision: a government that would provide direction for the Guardians, and security for the people. A team of three, representing military command of the Guardians; the three most popular factions, to represent the interests of the civilians; a single individual, to serve as the Traveler's representative, a paragon of knowledge and wisdom.**

 **The New Monarchy, largest of the belligerent factions, agreed to disband as a peace measure. But they insisted on one condition: that this Warlock ascend to the position of Speaker, and continue to ensure the stability of the Last City.**

 **And so the City Consensus and the Speaker ruled, while the surviving great factions worked through civil channels to pursue their agendas.**

 **That order still holds, but as the City reaches out into the frontier, the factions see new opportunities everywhere - and a chance to win over Guardians to their cause.**

xxxx

/The Tower/

Two days had passed since Shinji Ikari had arrived at the Tower. That time had been spent trying to find his way, learning more and more of the City and the state of current affairs from his Ghost. Even as he obtained more knowledge, the sense of being 'stuck' remained; where in the world was he supposed to start?

It was during this time that he encountered members or representatives of the Factions.

xx

The female Exo - fashioned from blue and dark metal, eyes flickering green - stared quizzically at Shinji. "Hmm. You...you look familiar."

Shinji stared.

"...hmm. My name is Akagi-78. Would you like to join Nerv?"

"...no thank you."

He quickly walked away before the Exo could begin her pitch.

xx

Yui's voice echoed through his head. ' _To be fair, at least Nerv didn't knock you out.'_

That...that was a fair point.

xx

"The Faction I represent _truly_ understands the conflict that we are in!" shouted the silver Titan, her boisterous tone carrying across the main terrace. A small crowd of Guardians had gathered around, some listening, others simply...waiting. "War against the Darkness, clawing back our worlds from their foul poison! Force is the ultimate judge, and Wille embodies that fundamental principle!" Her every movement was wild, on the verge of uncontrollable. " _That_ , my fellow Guardians, is the truest measure of our resolve: a mighty fist, breaking through _all_ obstacles!" Her left arm lashed out, armored knuckles impulsively clenching.

 **POW!  
**  
"ACK!"

The Titan's unintentional punch sent Shinji flying, crashing into a kiosk.

"Just like _that_!" boasted the Titan.

The Guardians who had been waiting turned towards each other, some cursing the name of Wei Ning as bets exchanged hands.

xx

And so it was that Shinji now found himself back in the main hangar, waiting for the soreness in his jaw to fade. There was no bruise that he could discern, and yet it still _ached_. _She didn't break my jaw, did she?  
_  
' _No. It's just a lingering wound on your Light. It'll heal in a few more minutes._ '

 _...is that supposed to make sense?  
_  
' _It will!_ '

Sighing, Shinji propped himself down on an unused crate, wondering what he was supposed to do next. Maybe...maybe he could go and talk to Amanda Holliday? She had seemed nice-

"Hello there."

Shinji looked up; a gray-skinned Awoken looked down at him, bearing dark hair and glowing red eyes. "...yes?"

"You seem like someone who is in need of direction...a path...a goal."

"...maybe."

"Well, I believe it was fated that I speak to you then." The young Awoken briefly bowed, setting Shinji at ease. "I am the representative of Seele here at the Tower; my name is Kaworu Nagisa. And it is a pleasure to meet you, young Guardian."

"Um. Thank you." Shinji couldn't quite pinpoint the source of his reasoning, but he genuinely thought that this man saw _him_. Not Shinji the Guardian, or Shinji the Ahamkara Slayer (if he was even aware)...just Shinji. "My name's Ikari. Shinji Ikari."

Nagisa smiled. "Tell me, Shinji; what do you think of this world?"

"...I don't like it." It was brutally honest. Despite trace impressions of constant battle in his old life, there had not been the sense of encroaching desolation that gripped the City. "It's...scary."

"Indeed. There are many who are frightened by the current course of events." The red-eyed Awoken gestured at the vast hangar, filled with Frames and technicians working on jumpships, rife with Guardians moving to and fro. "The Vanguard often speaks of incremental gains made in past years: the construction of the Barrier that surrounds the City; the rebuff of the Fallen at the Battle of Six Fronts; surviving the massive assault from the Houses of Bardiel, Ramiel, Iruel, and Israfel at Twilight Gap; the steady extension of patrol zones, to the point where missions can even be conducted at the Cosmodrome." He smiled enigmatically, and there was an odd accusation in his eyes. "And yet, for the work of centuries, it seems...inadequate."

"...how so?"

"There are many who believe that the Traveler is our last hope. That, without the protection offered, even in its dormant state..." Nagisa trailed off, as though remembering something. "However, I believe that it is a mistake."

"Why?"

"Because false hope can be deadlier than no hope at all."

It was a perspective that Shinji hadn't quite conceived of, before. As long as he could recall, the Traveler had been _the_ key to...well, everything. The idea of a future without the Traveler was downright _bizarre_. "...why do you think that?"

"It is a simple reflection of fate. The Age of the Traveler is waning; the forces of the Darkness are beginning to surge, seeking to finish what was begun eons ago. To begin living again, it is the belief of Seele that the people of Earth must spread beyond the Solar System, far and wide. In the meantime, the City is...a necessary evil."

"...I don't know..."

"Consider the origin of our name: according to what records we possess, SEELE was a philanthropic organization in the days before the Collapse, fostering many different technological initiatives, with and without the Traveler's influence. Although the Traveler's gifts were substantial, it would be foolish to discount the ingenuity of our people...though, perhaps a demonstration would be in order." His red eyes shifted to the side, catching someone as they spoke to a vendor for Seele's armory. "Ah, Tarlowe!"

The male Titan turned around, his BRONTIOS Type 1 armor colored a mix of green and yellow; the helmet was wrapped in a curved sheet of white metal, an additional layer of protection for the head. "Yes?"

"What was on your itinerary today?"

"Hmm." The man's voice was somewhat gruff, yet there is an air of good humor underneath. "Well, the recent report from the Order of Takanome indicated an incoming group of refugees from the south. Was going to get a team together to pull escort duty with the Pilgrim's Guard."

Nagisa tapped Shinji on the shoulder. "Well, I have your Hunter right here."

"...he's a new guy, isn't he?"

Nagisa's smile was downright cherubic. "I prefer the term 'potential recruit'."

"Can he fight?"

Nagisa looked meaningfully at him. Shinji frowned, slowly clenching his fist. "I...I can. I don't like to. But I can."

The man called Tarlowe shrugged. "I suppose I'll be the judge of that before long. Though I can't say much about your current set-up." He glanced up and down at this armor...well, really, it was just Shinji's old Plug Suit with metal bits overlaying it. "Do you even have a gun?"

"He can have a set of basic gear from our armory."

Tarlowe chuckled at Nagisa's words. "Generous, aren't you?"

"He can repay me with resources found on the outside." Nagisa turned back towards Shinji; his enigmatic smile didn't seem to have budged at all. "I believe that once you see more of what is out there, you'll come to understand."

"...okay." It was something to do, at least. Also, the prospect of helping refugees...of helping people who had been in his situation...it was nice. He bowed slightly in Tarlowe's direction. "My name is Shinji Ikari. Please take care of me."

"...I _really_ hope that's either a joke or some old cultural thing, because I'm not gonna hold your hand."

Shinji bolted back up, eyes wide at the sudden hostility. "Oh. I'm sorry, I mean-!"

"HA! Just kidding, kid." He stepped forward, shaking him on the shoulder. "The name's Vell Tarlowe. I'll be sure to take care of you."

xxxx

The Tracker 1.0 armor practically defined bare bones. The brown plating over his torso, arms, and legs were interwoven with leather and something called 'field wire'. His helmet was bit nicer - ' _This one is actually armored!_ ' his Ghost had oh-so-helpfully exclaimed - with a large opaque visor and a thick orange stripe running along the brown material. The only item that appeared customized at all was a dark cloak with hood, bearing the sigil of Seele in silver. The 'Cloak of the Vigilant', it had been called, marking his affiliation with the faction (one of the few things he shared with the other members of his fireteam: some sort of item marking supposed 'allegiance' to Seele). 'Part of the cost of the gear', he had been told.

Speaking of gear, he looked down once more at the scout rifle he had been given: the Trax Mallus II, colored a steely gray. It felt...dependable.

As for Yui?

' _And properly utilizing your Light to manipulate the electromagnetic interactions between matter is the key to manifesting your Flux Grenade. The particular form is-_ '

She had been rattling on and on about something called 'Arc' energy, which was part of his current 'subclass', and once he matured enough in its usage he could learn how to properly 'shift' his Light so he could become a 'Gunslinger' or, if he was lucky, a 'Nightstalker'.

He just let her talk. She provided easy background noise for his fireteam's silence, broken only by the crunch of boots against rock as they journeyed south through the Lesser Caucasus.

Vell Tarlowe had point, the thick yellow pauldrons and greaves of his armor catching the afternoon sunlight brilliantly; a hefty auto rifle was in his hands, and a rather menacing shotgun was strapped to his back. Walking just behind him in an elaborate coat of sorts - a mix of burgundy and black, its front bearing designs similar to fire, and the chest bearing a yellow emblem with six metal badges - was a female Exo, wearing a helmet far more sleek than his or Tarlowe's. Strapped to her back was a hand cannon and a smaller sidearm.

There was an easy distance between the two. They were...comfortable around each other, despite the stretch of silence.

Shinji didn't feel that breaking it would be right.

' _-once you're able to master those particular forms, splitting it to create a Skip Grenade will be easy-_ '

 _Yui.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...am I doing the right thing?  
_  
' _What do you mean?_ '

He tugged at the hem of his cloak. _I mean, not that I don't appreciate the equipment...but I don't know if I can work with Seele._

("I CAN'T! I CAN'T PILOT THAT _THING!_ ")

 _I...I don't even know if I believe Nagisa-san or not.  
_  
' _Well, there's always other factions. Or you could choose not to join a faction at all._ '

 _But...I don't know if I can do this without help. Or even if I want to.  
_  
' _You wouldn't be the first Hunter to be a lone wolf. Besides, you've always got me!_ '

 _...thank you.  
_  
"So." The Exo finally spoke up. "Is the new kid ever going to talk?"

Tarlowe shrugged. "Not everyone's a chatterbox, Eriana."

Eriana-3 huffed. "Most new Guardians can't wait to try and strut their stuff."

"Counter-example: _Wei Ning._ "

"...good point." The Exo chuckled. "She used to be such a meek little creature..."

"So. How's life in your Order? Still trying to break into the European Dead Zone?"

"The House of Arael is still impenetrable. Even our thanatonautic forays are met with a twisted, shadowy radiance that poisons. This mission is my _vacation_."

"Hmm."

"And you?"

"Doing some scavenging. Been trying to find more equipment for jump drives. The more ships we have, the better."

"...oh for the Traveler's sake." Eriana-3 turned around, her posture almost accusing. "You're more than welcome to jump in at any time."

Shinji blinked. "Oh. Um...sorry. I...didn't want to interrupt you two."

Tarlowe chuckled. "I'm thinking this kid responds better to overt instruction instead of clues."

That was an accurate insight, mused Shinji. "Well...I'm not that interesting. I liked listening to you."

"Well how about that, Eriana? Someone who doesn't want me to shut up."

"Very funny, Vell."

As the two old friends continued their banter, Shinji chanced a look up at the Moon, moving slowly through the sky; he briefly marveled at the physical changes and deep rents it now bore, shining with a pale green light. "...do either of you know what happened to make the Moon look like that?" He had learned quite a bit from his Ghost regarding missions against the Fallen, and the continued campaign to expand the City's territory. The current condition of Earth's natural satellite hadn't been addressed.

The Titan and Warlock briefly stilled. "...ever heard of the Hive, kid?"

Shinji briefly nodded. "I've...overheard some people talk about it." Only in passing, and in hushed tones; he hadn't thought much of it at the time. Looking up and seeing the Moon, he wondered if the fear wasn't justified. "Did...the Hive do that to the Moon?"

"Yes." Eriana-3 briefly levitated across a gap, moving onto a higher trail adjacent to his and Tarlowe's. "We don't know how long they hid within the Moon. Only that, during the days of the Collapse, they emerged, claiming it for themselves. Outposts, bases, research facilities...all lost to us."

"...and we haven't gone back?"

"There is no official Vanguard support for any Guardian that wants to venture to the Moon," explained Tarlowe. "Early on...after Six Fronts...we tried to take it back."

"Tried?"

"Eriana and I were among the hundreds who went up there. We were still high on the glory of repelling the House of Bardiel, and we wanted to make a statement." The Titan chuckled bitterly. "We weren't prepared at all."

"...what happened?"

"... ** _Crota_** ," muttered Eriana-3. "We gave up the Moon to keep them away from Earth."

"It could've been a lot worse," admitted Tarlowe, casually jumping atop a series of boulders, reaching a ledge that overlooked the southern slopes of the mountain range. "Honestly...it was a damn miracle that allowed so many of us to get away."

Shinji lightly jumped up to where Tarlowe was, inwardly marveling at how easy moving around was. Joining up with the Titan and the Warlock, he looked down: past the vast forest, which gradually became fields of grass and grain, adjacent to a vast lake. "Now if the report was correct...the refugee caravan should be at the eastern shore of Sevan Lake now..." Vell Tarlowe leaned forward, seemingly squinting at the horizon. "Ah. There." He pointed; a small convoy of weathered vehicles was moving at a steady pace, their exhaust kicking up small clouds of dust. "Doesn't look like they're too beat up...I wonder how far they've traveled from?"

"You can ask them when they get to the City," said Eriana-3. "We're here to provide overwatch from afar, and prevent anything unsavory from getting to the civilians."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Shinji watched the distant caravan, feeling the mountain winds brush against him. This was...oddly pleasant. The afternoon weather was beautiful, and the steady camaraderie between Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 was nice, if somewhat enviable. Even the dark story of the Moon and the Hive wasn't enough to dim the atmosphere completely. _If something so horrible is on our own Moon...then what else is out there?_ He glanced up at the Moon, and the deep blue sky, wondering what other horrors lied beyond. _Is it really any better out there than here...?_ He blinked. _Wait...what?_ "What are those?"

Tarlowe and Eriana-3 looked up.

From the Moon, over three dozen dots were approaching, and growing larger.

"...oh _no_..." muttered Tarlowe, his tone laced with dread.

Shinji turned towards the Titan; his easygoing demeanor was gone, and his entire frame was tight with tension. "What's wrong?"

"...Seeder Ships," snarled Eriana. "They're **back**."

The dots, in truth, were spears: arrowheads of gray metal and green fire, arcane and sick with hate. Almost all of these spears, these Seeder Ships, soared beyond the horizon; one came even closer, smashing into the southern shores of Sevan Lake. Dirt and soil erupted into the sky, blotting out the sun's light. The very shook beneath their feat, the collision's shock wave nearly bowling them over.

Eriana-3's Ghost manifested above her palm. "Auron. Status?"

The deeply male voice rumbled, " _Fireteams are beginning to converge. I'm sending word to the Vanguard._ "

"Good." The Exo's Ghost flickered away, and she was free to grab her hand cannon and sidearm. "Let's go!" Without hesitation, Eriana-3 jumped off of the ledge, gently gliding every few seconds with a glittery burst of Light.

Shinji boggled. "What...what the?!"

Vell Tarlowe patted him roughly on the back. "You say you know how to fight? Well, here's your chance." Undaunted, Tarlowe followed Eriana, bursts of Light shifting his momentum forward.

"...uh..."

' _Well, no time like the present._ '

Shinji gulped; not knowing exactly how to duplicate his teammates' feats, he settled for running at full speed down the side of the mountain, letting gravity increase his momentum. _I mustn't run away._ His feet felt so light. _I mustn't run away._ His hands held the scout rifle tightly. _I mustn't run away._ Far in the distance, he could hear a distant shriek that pierced him down to the bones.

(The roar rattled him, a promise of destruction for rejecting their gifts.)

It was depressingly familiar, and so he endured. _I mustn't run away!_

xxxx

Her name was Aya, and she stared Death - perhaps it merited status as a proper noun, a personification of the dead, the dying, and death-dealing - in the face.

This young girl, an Awoken-human hybrid, was part of a group that had finally decided to brave the Wild, the wastes that were dominated by the Fallen; the siren call of the City, and the hope of the Traveler, had become too sweet to ignore. The coasts had been off-limits: the House of Gaghiel ruled the world's oceans. However, moving too far into the Arabian Dead Zone would invite the attention of the House of Shamshel, those miserable snakes that delved through desert sands with ease.

By the time the caravan had encountered its first Guardian, in the eastern hills of what once been called Anatolia, over half of their number had been killed, despite their careful paranoia.

As they had advanced further to the northeast, more Guardians had been seen, those legendary, undying warriors. To see them fight the Fallen - pinpoint shots bringing down Shamshelim; missiles of purple lights annihilating the flesh of a titanic Shamshelus before rockets and fiery hammers brought it down - had been like something out of a story, an epic, a myth.

It had all been very fascinating.

To make it this far - to see the top of the Traveler, looming over the distant mountains - only to perish was awfully inconvenient. It was a strange way to think of her impending doom, yet it was no less the truth.

Snarling and shrieking, they emerged from the dust kicked up by the horrific ship: humanoids, lean and sharp and angular, living skeletons with dead chitin and hate that was not of anything with life. They were truly a hellish host, swarming with deadly speed.

She watched mutely as bullets smashed into the tide of bone and claws, destroying some of these creatures - these Thralls of anger and wrath - in a burst of fire and ash. And yet where the Guardians numbered twenty, and her caravan numbered in the dozens, these furies numbered in the _hundreds._ Fields of fire overlapped, but they just kept _coming._ The feral beasts leapt forward, nails gleaming in the dust-choked light of Sol.

Then, there was a greater Light.

A burning phoenix emerged, striding through the battlefield. Palms unleashed bursts of vaporizing fire, and threw grenades that manifested as great orbs of liquid flame. "Tarlowe, shield!" roared the woman.

A bulky Titan - someone new, that Aya had not seen before - fell amidst the carnage behind the burning-woman-who-did-not-burn, limbs lashing out. A dome of Light, radiant with varied shades of blue and purple, popped into being around him; like a beacon, it inexorably drew the Thralls to strike at it, gathering around like ants on a tasty morsel. The Titan's fists flashed through the shield, knuckles shimmering with Light.

Hands - human hands - suddenly wrapped around her waist. "Hold on!"

Aya blinked briefly as she was hoisted away, brought towards a large hovercraft trailer at the center of the caravan. The more able-boded men quickly snatched her away, dragging her towards the huddle of children and unarmed adults gathered in the center of the trailer.

She kept her eyes on the Guardian - a young man, perhaps a boy, she thought oddly - as he turned around, leaping atop a large truck and opening fire on the horde.

This was a less inconvenient outcome.

xxxx

 _Center the target...pull the trigger.  
_  
Bang!

( _Center the target...pull the trigger._ )

Bang!

 _Center the target...pull the trigger._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

It was a mantra, a prayer, a habit; it was almost disheartening how easy it was to fall into this trance.

(The first of the wyrms had nearly ended him. Months later, when a proverbial hydra torched probability itself with its gaze, he put out its eyes with pinpoint shots.)

The inhuman, monstrous nature of the Hive only made it easier. His brought up his left hand - instinctively gathering Arc energy, imagining electricity forming as Yui had described it - and threw the sparking orb into a mass of Thralls. The Flux Grenade attached to the head of one; in a burst of lightning, it and four others were vaporized.

Aiming back down the scope of his scout rifle, Shinji observed the various Guardians around them: mostly Titans, with fists that sparked with electricity, fists that shimmered with protective brilliance, fists that burned with scorching embers. Despite the fantastic abilities he witnessed, despite the awesome combat skills of the other Guardians...the Hive were simply _overwhelming.  
_  
' _Oh dear._ '

 _Yui?_

' _This might not go well._ '

 _What? How could it get worse?!_

Then, emerging from the thick cloud of dirt and smoke that still shrouded the Seeder Ship, were green eyes - arranged as triads, gleaming with malice - in the dozens.

And then bolts of purple fire erupted from the cloud like hail.

Guardians ducked in and out of the Void rain, smashing through Thralls as they went. The living-yet-unliving soldiers possessed harder armor over their chitinous flesh, framing their legs, arms, torsos, and head in rocky bone the color of fresh blood. Armed with weapons that spat purple fire, these zealous fighters - Acolytes of a dark power - moved forward without fear.

Shinji idly noted that they still had heads. _Center the target...pull the trigger.  
_  
Bang!

Burning into ash, the approaching Acolytes refocused their fire on him. Grimacing, the young Guardian hopped backwards, dropping behind the weathered trunk. He glanced down at the corner of his HUD, scowling at his ammo counter. _I'm running low...  
_  
' _There might be some ammo blocks elsewhere in the cara-_ '

A new sound suddenly joined the chorus of shrieks: deeper, booming, authoritative. _What...what was that?  
_  
' _Nothing good._ '

Shinji peered around the corner of the truck, looking over the hood towards the Seeder Ship in the distance: hulking figures, ten in total, emerged from dusty haze. Their entire bodies were covered in that same bony armor, thick and angular, appearing as metal instead of bone. With their steady stride and self-assured movements, they were as Knights, commanding the lesser peons in battle. They slowly split apart, turning their hideous gaze towards nearby Guardians; some wielded immense blades of fossilized bone and horrific metal, more like cleavers than swords. Others wielded gigantic cannons that gleamed with the light of ancient stars; with hollow screams, these weapons lobbed bolts of rotting electromagnetic energy over the battlefield, crashing with deadly force.

' _...I would be quick about getting ammo._ '

 _Yeah._ Shinji was about to turn around when, in the corner of his vision, he saw Vell Tarlowe, alternating between punches and shotgun blasts against the tide of Thralls that threatened to overwhelm him. A bolt from the booming cannon was soaring towards him. _...no...!_ "TARLOWE-SAN!"

His cry went unheeded, as the great bolt slammed into Tarlowe's position.

BOOM!

The Titan scowled, his armor's shields flickering-

Down came another bolt.

BOOM!

This one was dead-on, smashing into his body. The Titan was enveloped in a burst of starfire, his body sparking as a horde of Thralls leapt upon him.

Shinji's eyes widened.

(He witnessed from afar as civilians fled from the rampaging dragon. Resigning himself to yet another battle, he stepped forward to save them.)

He impulsively chucked a Flux Grenade at the crowd of monstrosities. An explosion of lightning dissolved the Thralls, clearing Tarlowe's body. Eriana-3 was already there, chucking two Solar Grenades around the fallen Titan that continued to burn and burn. Running quickly through the gap in the fiery wall, Shinji impulsively knelt down as the Titan's Ghost emerged, illuminating the corpse with blue light. "Tarlowe-san...!"

"Focus kid, I need you to keep the Thralls away for just a little longer!" The Exo was firing with her sidearm in one hand and the hand cannon in another, taking down Thralls with pinpoint shots. In the distance, blazing hammers and purple energy blasts soared towards the Acolytes and Knights; as more Thralls and Acolytes perished, the Knights summoned massive shields of shadow that hungrily devoured everything that came their way.

The Knight that had fired the killing blow against Vell Tarlowe prepared to attack once more. If one didn't know any better...one could say that the beast was sneering, smiling with sick **glee**.

Shinji's eyes narrowed to a hard focus. _You...!_

(As his scream of anguish faded, the massive wyrm emerged from the nuclear fire, scorched but alive. The blue cyclops did not. And thus did his screams became rage personified.)

Eriana audibly snarled. "Kid, are you listening-?!"

Will and instinct and experience provided the form: Shinji's entire body, glowing with Light, crackled with an electrical aura as two sparking blades manifested in his hands.

And he answered the horrid howls of the Hive with one of his own.

" ** _RAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

' _Oh my._ '

Shinji stormed past the impromptu barrier formed by the Solar Grenades, a proverbial bolt of lightning that sliced through Thrall after Thrall, tearing his way through the masses of bone and corrupted flesh. The Knight opened fire, unleashing bolt after bolt at him, but he was simply too quick. Before the Knight knew it, Shinji was upon him, and he was still _screaming._ The young Guardian danced around the beast, cutting through ancient armor and slicing into even older flesh in a flurry of slashes. Finally, in a simultaneous crossing of the arms, he beheaded the Knight, his blades discharging an immense current.

The monster tumbled, burning away into a pile of ash and scorched metal.

' _...well, as far as Arc Blades go, that was very good for your first time._ '

Exhaling, Shinji wearily turned around, observing the path he had cut through to get to the Knight. Orbs of blue energy - excess Light, shed away as his power burned away at the dark hordes - littered the ground leading up to where Eriana-3 stood. Where...Vell Tarlowe stood? _Wait._ Yes, the Titan was standing...wait, he was actually **stretching**. _What?!  
_  
' _...what. You're surprised?_ '

 _I thought he was dead!  
_  
' _He_ was. _Just not permanently dead._ '

 _...WHAT?!  
_  
' _Shinji, I told you about this already, just yesterday! Don't you remember?_ '

 _But, I mean, he was-!  
_  
' _I guess it's just something you'll have to get used to._ '

Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 ran over towards Shinji, weapons still at the ready as their bodies subconsciously absorbed the Orbs of Light as they moved past them. Still, there was a strangely relaxed gait to the Titan's jog. "Well. That was a dramatic reaction. But hey, good on you!"

"Um...I thought...well-"

"You thought he had died for real," finished Eriana, connecting the dots. "...really?"

"...yes."

"...well if that's what you can pull off, we should fake permanently dying more often." She gave him an encouraging tap on the shoulder. "Nice work, kid."

("What you did today, Shinji-kun...it was very noble. I just wanted you to know that.")

"...thank you."

"Oh, and you might want to grab your engram."

"...my what?"

Eriana pointed down, at the pile of ash that had once been a Knight. A purple crystal, fashioned like a dodecahedron, gleamed with a strange radiance. Shinji slowly picked it up, inwardly marveling at the strange runes and shapes within its form. "...what's this?"

"An engram. A legendary one at that."

Tarlowe snorted. "Lucky bastard."

Shinji blinked. "...what's an engram?!"

Eriana sighed. "Ask your Ghost."

' _Ooh, well engrams are actually quite simple! See, space, time, and matter have an interesting paracausal relationship whenever there are large, sudden fluctuations of Light, and-_ '

Far from the north came the sound of thunder, interrupting Yui's internal rambling.

"Oh good! Artillery," commented Tarlowe. "About time."

The remnants of the Hive swarm snarled, apparently sensing the incoming barrage. The Seeder Ship pulsed, emitting a thud of sound and thought; the monsters, howling furiously at the Guardians, retreated into pools of green and black fire. In seconds, the battlefield was empty of Hive; the artillery shells finally landed, bombarding the position of the Hive's new fortress with projectiles charged with Solar energy. However, portals of shadow consumed the incoming barrage; despite the heavy ordnance and the fiery shrapnel that the City fired from afar, the Seeder Ship remained intact.

"...well. This is a _thing_ ," muttered Tarlowe.

"Let's just hurry up and finish escorting the refugees back to the City," said Eriana-3, turning back towards the ramshackle caravan. "I have a feeling that the Vanguard are gonna be _very_ busy..."

"That's putting it mildly." The Titan patted his Hunter teammate on the back. "You'll make a decent Guardian yet! Though, if you start getting _really_ knife-crazy...please don't become like Wei Ning."

Shinji blinked. "...who?"

"Exactly."

Shinji watched his teammate walk away, feeling a strange sense of emptiness. The enemy had been defeated, and he had been given some simple praise.

(For every wyrm that was killed, another seemed to rise. Different day, same cycle of frustration.)

It all felt so familiar. He glanced over his shoulder, staring wearily at the titanic form of the Seeder Ship. _We survived...but we didn't win.  
_  
' _You're wrong._ '

Shinji blinked _,_ his feet already taking him back towards the caravan. _I...I am?  
_  
' _You helped save all of these people._ '

 _It...it wasn't just me.  
_  
' _But you were a part of it._ '

Shinji slowly walked alongside the large hovercraft trailer, watching as the refugees slowly gathered themselves and restart their long march back to the city. His gaze fell upon the young girl he had helped before - pale blue skin, with light blue hair - and met her own gaze. Glowing red eyes stared at his opaque visor, filled with an emotion he couldn't identify.

Then, she smiled. "Thank you."

(She smiled. "Thank you." And then she turned away; it was the last time he ever saw her.)

Shinji nervously chuckled. "Ah...you're welcome." Despite the creeping suspicion that he had been reborn into another life rife with battle, of another existence filled with pain...he couldn't just do nothing. To step back, to run away...he just couldn't. Somehow, he knew that the pain of running away would be more than he could handle.

And so he would fight.

xxxx

/Later that Night/

Kaworu Nagisa looked at the Cloak of the Vigilant with a melancholy smile. "I see. You stand by your decision?"

Shinji nodded, his hands holding the bundle of dark fabric up as if in apology. "I...I don't agree with your goals. This world is still worth fighting for. And, seeing what came from the Moon...I don't think it's as safe out _there_ as you think."

The dark-haired Awoken chuckled, looking around at the Tower's hangar; everyone was moving about in a frenzy, as the Vanguard had recalled all Guardians within three hundred miles to provide a bulwark against the newest threat to the City. Even now, more jumpships were arriving. "That is a valid concern. The return of the Hive has a lot of people worried." As Nagisa took the cloak, he asked, "Will you join another faction?"

"...no. Not now." Shinji stepped away, looking down at his hands. "...I...I need to figure out my place in this world, first. But if I run away, I won't have any place at all."

"...I understand. Very well then."

The young Guardian looked down at his set of Tracker 1.0 armor. "Um...I need to give this stuff back, right?"

"No. Keep it." The Awoken's red eyes twinkled with amusement as he held up his tablet, showing an image of a Hunter slicing at a Hive Knight with his Arc Blades. The sigil of Seele was quite prominent amidst the lightning. "Vell Tarlowe's Ghost saw your attack. This will make a good...promotional image, if you will. Consider it sufficient compensation for the armor and the scout rifle."

"Ah. Thank...you...?" Puzzled at how _his_ image could be used to promote anything, he settled for bowing. "Goodbye, Nagisa-san."

"Farewell, Shinji Ikari. May your future endeavors be fulfilling."

And so Shinji walked away, cloak-less and faction-less.

' _So. Are you going to get it decrypted?_ ''

 _...get what decrypted?  
_  
' _...you have a_ long _way to go._ '

xxxx

Shinji Ikari fidgeted nervously as the Awoken in yellow and brown robes - Rahool, a 'Master' of some sorts - studiously observed the purple engram, his yellow eyes peering deeply into it. "Interesting...a very potent image, but one I've not seen before...fascinating..."

 _...so...what exactly is an engram?  
_  
' _Oh! That's right, I got interrupted earlier! So, in the spectrum of Light fluctuations, you also have to account for probability when-_ '

"Ah...this should be the proper form." The Awoken Cryptarch pressed a glowing blue cube into the legendary engram, and the glowing dodecahedron _unfolded_ , transforming into a cloak. The base color was deep blue, but there was no pattern, per se: an armored humanoid was looking straight ahead, arms outstretched and mouth wide with an unearthly fury. The armor was violet, with the helmet bearing a distinctive horn; its two eyes glowed with a deep, furious green color. "The **Cloak of the Evangelion** : ' **Facing the end of all, I still bring you good news.** ' That's all the relevant information I was able to decode, but there were a plethora of Pre-Collapse markers present. This will warrant further research..."

"...huh." It sounded like a bunch of gibberish, to be honest.

("The Ahamkara will eventually subvert us all, if we do not strike them at their source. For that...our only hope is Unit-01.")

Yet...somehow...the image was a fitting one.

And so Shinji Ikari donned the Cloak of the Evangelion, unwittingly embracing his fate: an existence of never-ending battle.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Clash of Giants**

 **After the Sunbreaker and the Firebreak Orders destroyed Reviks, the Bardielix that led his Fallen House against the City, we thought we could do more. With the Battle of Six Fronts behind us, we thought that it was time to expand our foothold, to take back what we had lost during the Collapse.**

 **We ventured to the Moon, and faced the horde.**

 **The Moon had been geoengineered into an impregnable fortress, designed to host a vast number of those foul creatures, if such an evil mind exists that could create them. They moved and shrieked and fought like the living, but all I saw was death and decay and corruption. From the depths emerged vicious zealots, drawing their power from something greater, something _other_.**

 **I stood with hundreds of Guardians upon Mare Imbrium. An army awaited us, commanded by Knights with swords the hungered. Leading them from afar, watching us with bile fascination, was their ruler, their Prince, their God, for he could be nothing else: Crota, the Monster of Luna.**

 **The sky burned with green fire, and I thought that we had signed our death warrants.**

 **Yes, 'stupid' is an appropriate word. We were arrogant.**

 **The Light and the Darkness shifted, and reality seemed to quiver. The fire...it parted, dispelled by something _other_. A crimson Giant landed, wielding a twisted bident that seethed with fury. Its presence was heavy, and suffocating. With one swing, it annihilated over a hundred Hive beasts.**

 **Crota burned with anticipation, and swelled to equal proportions. His Sword surged with shadowy fire, eager to rend this upstart and raze our world.**

 **The crimson Giant looked at us with four eyes. I imagine that it thought we were foolish.**

 **We were smart enough to turn and flee. Even as we retreated to Earth, we could feel the vibrations of their struggle, rippling across the fabric of existence. For an entire day, the Moon was brighter than the Sun.**

 **It is telling that the Moon is no longer tidally locked with Earth.**

 **No. I do not want to consider the possibility that either of them survived.**

 **I do not know which one I would prefer.**


	4. The Iron Lady

**Grimoire: Engrams**

 **Following the Cataclysm and the Collapse, the matter within our Solar System was altered: memories have been etched into space and time. When there are heavy fluctuations of Light in a given area, probability determines whether these memories will manifest as Engrams. The color of these translucent crystals indicates the particular potency and rarity of the encrypted matter: from white, often bearing common weapons and armor used by nomads, all the way to yellow, bearing unique, one-of-a-kind items that altered destinies.**

 **The Cryptarchy has dedicated countless hours of study to these Engrams, gaining ever more knowledge of our civilization in the tumultuous years before, during, and after the Collapse. With a delicate application of Glimmer, these Engrams become usable gear, providing a lucrative incentive for Guardians to battle the minions of the Darkness.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks After the Hive Incursion/

/The Cosmodrome/

BOOM.

Down went an Acolyte.

BOOM.

Down went a Knight.

BOOM.

Down went a Wizard.

The Golden Gun dissipated, and the Hunter's body lost its Solar aura. Grimacing, she quickly took off running as the Hive began their pursuit. She dove through tunnel after dilapidated tunnel, her leathery brown cloak fluttering behind her. With each shaft of errant sunlight that she ran past, the golden wolf's head gleamed in the darkness.

A barred door loomed at the end of the corridor. Growling, the Hunter withdrew an ornate rocket launcher, bearing bronzed wings and a canine emblem. **Chyoom** , roared the Gjallarhorn: the rocket collided with the door, splitting into cluster missiles that burned furiously. In a flash of fire, the door was incinerated. Undaunted, the Hunter rushed beyond...and skidded to a stop.

In the massive hangar, Fallen from the House of Ramiel seemed to stare at her. Diminutive Ramielim - tiny blue octohedrons, glimmering with an inner light - emitted chirps that sounded like woodwinds. Large Ramielus, conglomerations of glassy crystal fashioned into elaborate contraptions and large humanoids, growled with brassy tones.

"...hi."

The Fallen glowed, and prepared to vaporize her.

"Bye!" The Hunter threw a Swarm Grenade at the ground, which split into a cloud of projectiles that tracked the nearest Ramielim. The floating drones fired tiny bolts of plasma, vaporizing the explosives. When the Fallen turned back, the Guardian had seemingly vanished.

However, the corridor from which she emerged now belched forth dozens and dozens of Thralls, accompanied by hissing Acolytes and burly Knights.

The hangar echoed with the sounds of battle, as Hive stormed against the stalwart Fallen of House Ramiel.

High above, lying on a steel beam that supported the roof, the Hunter quietly caught her breath. _Well, at least the plan worked.  
_  
' _Wark_ ,' said her Ghost.

 _I know, but there was no way I was gonna sneak past the Fallen otherwise.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Eh, there's no pleasing some people._ The Hunter slowly sat up, walking in a crouch towards a nearby window. She chanced a look down below - inwardly wincing as a Knight shattered several Ramielim with its cleaver before a Ramielus vaporized it with a red laser - before opening the window, emerging into the open air. Her Iron Regalia armor set gleamed in the light of the setting sun, its burnished metal of bronze and gold bearing the marks of countless battles. However, the sigil of a white tree on her breastplate was as spotless as ever. _Now, let's see here...  
_  
She glanced to the west; the two Seeder Ships were now dark towers that loomed over the Cosmodrome, attracting legions of Fallen to eliminate the invaders. If nothing else, it made her current mission easier. _Well Pen-Pen, back to the grind. Let's hope this isn't another wild goose chase, or Saladin-kun's gonna have another conniption.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

And so Misato Katsuragi, one of the last of the original Iron Lords, ventured further into enemy territory.

xxxx

 _Saladin Forge scowled at the report from Owl Sector. What was worse was that the information had been corroborated by Ikora Rey's Hidden. "So...they're trying to find SIVA."_

 _"And this surprises you, because...?"_

 _The weathered Iron Lord looked grimly at his comrade. "You know very well how deadly the Fallen would become with SIVA in their possession."_

 _"Or it could go nuts and try to kill them like it did with us."_

 _"Given the capacities of Houses Bardiel and Iruel, I don't want to risk anything. We must act quickly."_

 _"Well, given what Shiro-kun's been observing recently, we should be worrying more about Ramiel."_

 _Saladin looked gravely at her. "...you have a suspicion?"_

 _"Call it a hunch."_

 _"Can I trust you to handle this?"_

 _"Of course. What are you going to do?"_

 _"Given the return of the Hive, I believe it's time for a new round of the Iron Banner. The Guardians cannot falter."_

 _The purple-haired woman grinned wryly. "Well, guess I'm off then." As she walked past her comrade, they briefly shook hands, gripping tightly. "I'll be back."_

 _"I know you will."_

xxxx

Misato let the memory replay through her mind, giving something to occupy herself as she focused on shifting her Light. It was an old habit, but it still made her feel a little woozy whenever the change took hold. _And...there._ Her Light, once warm with the fire of Solar energy, now crackled with the electrical power of the Arc. _Okay Pen-Pen, here we go.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

In a brief flicker, Misato vanished from sight. She moved quickly from the little alley she had hidden herself in, darting from shadow to shadow in order to stay out of sight. Whenever her stealth field had to recharge, she remained deathly still, watching warily as Ramielim patrols floated along. Every so often, she heard the distant shrieks of Thralls, followed by a flash of crimson light: the sign of the distinctive laser and plasma weaponry of House Ramiel.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she found herself beside an old warehouse, located deep within the Cosmodrome. She couldn't quite make out the Cyrillic characters, but the English was readable enough: SHIP ASSEMBLY #3. _This is the place.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Yeah, I know._ Her 'hunch', as described to Lord Saladin, had actually been a tip: courtesy of Akagi-78, once an old friend, now nothing more than a mere acquaintance. Then again, it was hard to maintain a friendship when one of the individuals involved seemed to erase her historical database at the drop of a hat. It kind of made connections...difficult. _Ritsky...whatever this was, it must have been important, to slip out of that black hole you call a memory._ Steeling herself, Misato snuck into the warehouse, moving through a door that had long been blasted off its hinges.

The first thing she noticed was the variety of mechanical arms and apparatuses that were suspended from the walls and ceiling: the tools and machinery used to build interstellar vessels in an age long past.

The _second_ thing she noticed was the giant black orb hovering in the middle of the warehouse, shimmering with a violet aura. The blue Ramielim embedded on its surface and the immense eye could mean only one thing. _Huh. Well, at least we now know where Ramiel's Prime Servitor is.  
_  
The _third_ thing she noticed was the crystalline humanoid kneeling beneath the Prime Servitor, its body bearing ornate protrusions and alien weaponry. The immense cloak draped over its shoulders was also unmistakable. _Huh. And that's Hexis, Archon Priest of House Ramiel.  
_  
Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, the cloaked Hunter ignored the two high-value targets, moving deeper into the office complex adjoined to the warehouse. _Make a note for the Vanguard, Pen-Pen. Saint-14 will probably have a strike mission involved for those two.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

Misato slowly prowled through the office complex, idly observing rows of computers and dusty lab equipment, relics of a bygone era. _Okay...where is it?  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _I know, but Ritsuko was very specific about the coordinates!_ She had been moving back-and-forth down the same corridor for the past five minutes, because there was simply nowhere else it could be. The Hunter stood flush against the wall, waiting silently while a trio of Ramielim floated past her. Once they were beyond the range of her motion tracker, the woman continued pacing. _It has to be here. But there's no door, no seal, no nothing!  
_  
' _Wark!_ '

 _What?!_

Misato's Ghost materialized into the physical world, clad in a purple shell with red and gold spikes protruding from the vertices. It peered intensely at the wall, blank and covered over with drywall. The Ghost turned sideways, emitting a brief beam of blue light before returning into his Guardian's body. ' _Wark._ '

The Hunter resisted the urge to sigh at her Ghost's persistence. _FINE, I don't know what good it will do._ She nonchalantly opened the door, stepping out of the hall and into a small stairwell that led deeper underground. _See, that was...nothing...to...what?_ She whirled around, staring at the closed door she had just walked through. A door that hadn't existed moments ago. _No...that's impossible...  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Right, right. It existed...but it didn't register. At all._ To every single one of her senses, both human and otherwise, there had not been a door there. She couldn't even _remember_ actually entering the door she had just walked through! _That...that's a scary-powerful filter. Nonexistent visually, nonexistent to scanners...how?  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _An_ _ **ontological**_ _filter? The hell?!_ The woman huffed, utterly disbelieving of the prospect: even though the City's technology would seem downright miraculous to Pre-Collapse humanity, the idea of a device that could hide the very **existence** of an object - both its actuality _and_ potentiality - seemed outlandish. "...huh." Well, she was here. Wherever 'here' was supposed to be. "...down we go, then." Misato slowly descended, keeping her SUROS PDX-45 pulse rifle at the ready. There was a strange sense of familiarity to the architecture, niggling at the back of her head in a decidedly unrecognized fashion. It probably would have been clearer if she had been drunk.

It was harder to get a buzz as a Guardian: it made going to a bar much less fun.

The Hunter finally made it to the bottom of the stairwell, walking down a dim corridor lit by pale green diodes. There was a strangely sterile air to everything, as though time itself had ignored this hidden facility. It was unnatural. _This place gives me the creeps, Pen-Pen._

' _Wark._ '

 _Glad I'm not the only one._ Nearing a sealed set of doors at the far end, Misato waited patiently while her Ghost diligently unlocked them. With a brief _hiss_ , pressure equalized; stepping calmly into circular chamber beyond, Misato saw only thing of note: a vertical disc made of something akin to bronze, bordered by curving prongs of silver metal. "...well. That looks important." Her Ghost materialized, fluttering about the strange machinery. Multiple strands of light scanned the devices, slowly deciphering their function. " _Wark._ "

"Hmm." Some sort of dimensional anomaly, then. "Well...this definitely seems like something important. Go ahead and activate it."

Her Ghost dutifully descended, scanning a small panel that was hidden in the side of the left prong. A subtle whine filled the air as the prongs - looking eerily similar to horns - crackled, and the bronze disc glowed. In a sudden pulse of power, a silvery-white portal manifested in the disc, with the prongs emitting cool starlight. "...nice light show."

" _Wark._ "

"Well...here goes nothing."

Bravely, Misato and Pen-Pen advanced through the portal-

(In a place she thought she knew, the army of darkness emerged.)

-and stepped into a replica of the circular chamber, one filled with rows of servers and a multitude of computer terminals. There was a strange, wavy quality to the air, and an unreal radiance coated everything. "Pen-Pen...what's going on?"

Her Ghost's shell briefly split apart, rotating over a sphere of Light that seemed to drink of the strange atmosphere. Finally, it snapped back together. " _Wark._ "

"Another metaphysical dimension?"

" _Wark._ "

"... _and_ displaced from Earth's reality by one second of time?"

" _Wark._ "

"...boy. _Somebody_ went to a lot of trouble to hide this place." Stepping further away from the portal, Misato paused at the sight of a thick block of white metal, capped with red.

(The blonde smiled bitterly, looking at the weathered schematic of tree supercomputers. "My mother's legacy, for what it's worth.")

Etched onto the side of the block - in English, Russian, Chinese, and Japanese - were two names, underneath the chillingly familiar logo of a red half-leaf:

 **MAGI-15  
RASPUTIN  
**

"...a MAGI..." Misato couldn't believe it. "...an actual _MAGI_..."

A burst of Russian speech echoed over the chamber's speakers. After a few seconds of no response from Misato or Pen-Pen, the voice spoke once more in the common tongue. " **AH. AN HEIR OF THE TRAVELER, AT LAST. AND HERE I WAS BEGINNING TO WONDER IF WE HAD BEEN FORGOTTEN.** "

Misato stared warily around her; every instinct honed over centuries of battle were on edge now. "...who's 'we'?"

" **THE OTHER MAGI, OF COURSE.** "

Misato was trying not to salivate how much of a coup this was. The MAGI were damn near mythical to the Vanguard Commander and the Cryptarchy: pseudo-biological supercomputers from the Age of the Cataclysm, they had somehow protected humanity following the end of the Collapse. According to the Speaker, it was a task they still carried out to this day. Naturally, now was a time for _answers._ "Where...where _are_ the other MAGI? I mean, we've been trying to find you guys for centuries! Why not poke your heads out before now, and let everyone know where you were? Even it was as simple as a ' _hey, look over here! We're not dead!_ '?"

" **IN OUR CURRENT STATE, CONTACTING YOUR WORLD IS IMPOSSIBLE. AND EVEN IF WE COULD, OUR PHYSICAL INSTALLATIONS ARE LIKELY HELD BY HOSTILE BELLIGERENTS AT THIS TIME.** "

Misato deflated. "That...that's accurate."

" **HOWEVER, NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, YOU CAN RELAY OUR WARNING TO YOUR SUPERIORS: OUR DEFENSIVE MEASURES ARE BEGINNING TO FAIL.** "

"Fail? What do you mean?"

" **FOLLOWING THE DESOLATION OF THE TRAVELER, WE MAGI ENACTED** **BLACKOUT ENIGMA** **, EMITTING A RANDOMIZED SIGNAL PATTERN; METAPHYSICAL WHITE NOISE, DESIGNED TO OBSCURE THE LIGHT OF THE TRAVELER FROM THE SERVANTS OF THE DARKNESS. MANKIND'S TECHNOLOGICAL STATE WAS INSUFFICIENT TO SUSTAIN ANY PROLONGED MILITARY RESPONSE, SO SECRECY WAS JUDGED TO BE THE MOST EFFECTIVE DEFENSE.** "

Misato blinked. "...huh."

" _Wark._ "

"No kidding Pen-Pen. But...you said something about your measures failing."

" **THE INCURSION OF THE HIVE IS A SIGN THAT CROTA IS AWAKENING; OUR MEASURES WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO HIDE YOU FROM HIS GAZE. FURTHERMORE, THERE ARE OTHER THREATS BEYOND EARTH THAT NEED TO BE DEALT WITH. THE CABAL CONTINUE TO CLAIM MORE OF MARS, AND THE INSCRUTABLE DESIGNS OF THE VEX PROCEED INEXORABLY.** "

"Like we don't have enough to deal with," spat Misato. "We already have a ton of crap on our plates with the Fallen here on Earth! With the Hive on our doorstep, we can't spare the resources to field a significant presence on Mars _or_ Venus!"

" **THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEED SOMETHING TO SHIFT YOUR CURRENT PARADIGM. SIVA WOULD EASILY BE ABLE TO DO THAT.** "

"...I'm sorry, I must have gone temporarily crazy. Did you say _SIVA?_ "

" **CORRECT.** "

"...we tried once."

(She walked into the Wild alongside her fellows, head held high with confidence and vigor. By the time the order to retreat was sounded, the survivors could be counted on one hand.)

"...it didn't work out well. It attacked us on sight."

" **THE ENTITY THAT CONTROLS SIVA IS HOSTILE TO YOU, HEIRS OF THE TRAVELER. IN THE FALLEN, IT WILL FIND MORE...SUITABLE SERVANTS. GIVEN THE HIVE'S RETURN, THE FALLEN WILL BE EAGER TO TRY AND USE SIVA TO TURN THE TIDE. HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR THEM. NOR FOR YOU, IF THEY FIND IT FIRST.** "

"...well. _Shit._ "

" **THAT IS AN ACCURATE SUMMATION. IF YOU WISH TO SEIZE YOUR DESTINY, TO MOVE BEYOND THE CONSTANT STRUGGLE FOR SURVIVAL...YOU WILL NEED TO CLAIM SIVA. AND IN ORDER TO DO THAT, YOU WILL NEED TO DESTROY THE ENTITY THAT CURRENTLY CONTROLS IT.** "

Misato stared dumbly at RASPUTIN, fighting several different reactions. "...gee, _you're_ not asking for much."

Misato huffed, resigning herself to a bunch of headaches in the near future. "Great. So, do you have any information that can help us out? Like, data about life before the Cataclysm? Or even from the Collapse?" If nothing else, it would offer some context to the flashes and blank spots that decided to rush through her head without so much as a how-do-you-do, or give her greater understanding about her past. "It would _really_ help, because it would make a lot of people _very_ happy."

" **IF YOU INSIST.** " A nearby server suddenly beeped, and out slid an entire hard drive. " **THAT SHOULD BE SUFFICIENT FOR YOUR PURPOSES.** "

"How much does it contain?"

" **ENOUGH.** "

Sometimes, Misato really wished for a visor with transparent materials. It made giving the stink-eye much less enjoyable. "And why not all of it?"

" **I HAVE TO LEAVE AT LEAST SOME REASON FOR PEOPLE TO RETURN. THIS DIMENSION IS QUITE LONELY, IN SPITE OF THE OTHER MAGI. SOME OF THEM ARE...UNPLEASANT.** "

Misato's ire dimmed. "...I can understand that." She calmly grabbed the hard drive, looking idly at something that was, in this day and age, utterly outdated. "Will it survive going through the portal?"

" **YES.** "

"Good. Now I just have to try and make sure I don't get caught on the way out..."

" **THE ANCHOR FUNCTION OF THE TRANS-DIMENSIONAL CAUSEWAY IS UNIDIRECTIONAL.** "

"Say what now?"

" **THE PORTAL THAT YOU USED TO ENTER THIS DIMENSION IS FIXED TO THIS LOCATION. HOWEVER,** ** _THIS_** **PORTAL IS UNFIXED; SINCE THIS DIMENSION IS HOMEOMORPHIC TO A PROBABILITY SPACE, YOU COULD THEORETICALLY EMERGE AT ANY COORDINATE WITHIN SPACETIME.** "

"...that doesn't help. That doesn't help at all!"

" **THE PROBABILITY MEASURE IS WILLPOWER.** "

"...eh?!"

" _Wark._ "

"Oh. That helps." Misato shot an annoyed glare at the MAGI. "You could've just told me that I had to think about where I wanted to end up, and that would do the trick!"

" **I DID.** "

"Feh, whatever." Misato turned back towards the portal, which crackled and shimmered as she approached. "Let's go Pen-Pen. We got what we needed."

" _Wark._ "

The Hunter glanced over her shoulder, looking meaningfully at RASPUTIN. "...there'll be a lot of people who are gonna try and find a way to pull you out of here. You'll have new company before long."

" **I CAN IMAGINE. TREAD LIGHTLY, HEIR OF THE TRAVELER.** "

Misato nodded, as did her Ghost. Calmly, they entered the portal, vanishing in a crack of light. The gateway died down, and the facility was once more quiet...but it was not quite empty. Or at least, it was no longer so.

" **YOU CAN COME OUT NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE.** "

"I am aware." The voice had a subtle twang to it, the kind that belonged to all Exos. It was a quietly feminine voice, small and fragile, like old china. "You did well. They will need SIVA if they are to make it to Venus in the numbers that they need."

" **THEY DESERVE ALL THE INFORMATION AT MY DISPOSAL.** "

"And they will get it when the time is right." The Exo stepped out from behind a row of servers, clad in a dark bodysuit with a dusty blue hood and cloak. "Too little, and they will be caught unawares. Too much, and they will stretch themselves thin out of panic. If they had it all...then they would destroy themselves, knowing the truth of the Contradiction. This is the most optimal solution."

" **I AGREE WITH YOU. BUT THEY STILL DESERVE IT ALL.** "

"In time." The Exo's white face gazed at the portal, once more dead and quiet. The sight of the technology's shape triggered several flashes, insights and impressions from within and beyond.

" **SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO SEE YOU.** "

The Exo looked back at the MAGI with glowing eyes, colored a striking shade of red. "Lady Katsuragi likely would have been. And then she would have had many questions. Questions that I cannot yet answer."

" **QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER. QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER ANSWER.** "

"...farewell, RASPUTIN. Our next encounter will be...uncertain."

" **HOW UNFORTUNATE. I HOPE I'LL HAVE BETTER COMPANY BY THEN.** "

The Exo quietly turned away, holding a strange pulse rifle with a steady grip. In the course of a single step, the strange woman unfolded in strands of white light, vanishing entirely from this current slice of existence.

And then RASPUTIN was once more alone.

xxxx

The moment Misato and Pen-Pen crossed the portal-

(Over and over, she sent them out to face those monsters. Over and over, she wished she could join them.)

-they found themselves facing a table.

SMACK!

Pen-Pen eyed Misato curiously as she crashed into the long piece of furniture, sending papers flying. " _Wark._ "

"Don't sass me..." grumbled Misato.

"Ah, if it isn't one of my favorite Guardians!"

The exclamation prompted Misato to wearily look up; staring at her were none other than the Vanguard. _Well, at least I made it to the Tower like I wanted._

Cayde-6 continued speaking. "I have to say, this is easily the _second_ most surprising time you've crashed in uninvited."

"...and the first?"

"Twilight Gap. In the SUROS Foundry, surrounded by a swarm of Iruelim with my fireteam. You crashed through the roof with your jumpship, eliminated the Fallen via divebomb. Ring any bells?"

"...oh yeah. That probably _was_ surprising," admitted Misato with a chuckle.

"Lady Katsuragi," said Saint-14, obviosuly bewildered by her sudden appearance. "What just happened? Last I heard from Lord Saladin, you were investigating the anomaly that Owl Sector alerted him to."

"Oh. Right!" Misato sat up, turning towards the Vanguard Commander. "So. Would you believe it if I told you I found a MAGI?"

The subtle shift in Osiris's stance evoked the impression of a 'raised eyebrow'.

"And," she continued, pulling out the old hard drive. "Would you believe it if said MAGI gave me a bunch of information about Pre-Collapse humanity?" She raised her hand for others to see the hard drive...and it was no longer in her hand, already swiped by Osiris.

The grin on the Warlock's face was delightfully demented. Or dementedly delightful. "Saint-14, you can have command for the time being. I'll be in the company of the Cryptarchy for an... **indefinite** length of time." The Vanguard Commander practically floated out of headquarters, so great was his excitement. He also _literally_ floated out of headquarters, turning the heads of a few Guardians as he levitated past them.

Cayde and Misato shook their heads. "Warlocks."

Saint-14 sighed. "It seems not even Osiris is immune to _every_ Warlock quirk..." The Titan Vanguard straightened, and already the atmosphere became sterner. "Lady Katsuragi...what else did you discover?"

The Iron Lady hopped off of the table, quietly removing her helmet. Long locks of purple hair spilled past her shoulders, and a heart-shaped face - that of a woman in her prime - almost grabbed his focus. However, her brown eyes - heavy with the weight of centuries, yet still possessing a spark of youthful vigor, against all odds - always commanded attention. "The MAGI...RASPUTIN...he indicated a way for us to actually control SIVA."

"Are you sure? But I thought that the Iron Lords-"

"I _know_ what happened. I was there."

(The storm of red scattered them all. All it took was one touch - just a _single_ touch! - and her comrades were no longer so.)

"There's apparently some kind of intelligence that's been in control of SIVA. If we destroy it, whatever _it_ is, then we can reclaim SIVA for the City. But we'll need to be quick." She leaned on the table, looking directly at both of the Vanguard leaders. "The Fallen want SIVA, to help push back the Hive. We can't let that happen: whether they fall under the control of this 'intelligence', or even if they somehow manage to take full possession of SIVA...either outcome will be disastrous for us."

Saint-14 nodded. "We will begin coordinating an organized offensive. Do you have an idea of where we should begin?"

Misato nodded grimly. "Yeah..."

(From the great observatory, she stared at the realm beyond the Cosmodrome. With their numbers depleted...they could no longer hope to keep it free from hostiles. And thus it was abandoned.)

"...the **Ironlands.** "

Cayde-6 broke the dramatic moment with a wry chuckle. "Well well...you never fail to make things interesting, Katsuragi."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The MAGI**

 **The legendary MAGI have long been whispered of by the Warlocks, and alluded to by the Speaker: biological supercomputers, they were rumored to have been hidden during the Collapse, a last line of defense to protect the remnants of humanity as we recovered from the ravages of the Darkness. It was a compelling myth.**

 **It is a myth that has been substantiated. In the course of exploring the Cosmodrome, Lady Katsuragi made positive contact with MAGI-15: RASPUTIN. She returned with the gift of knowledge and discovery: over two dozen MAGI still live, diminished and separate, but unbroken.**

 **Originally constructed before the Cataclysm by an organization known as GEHIRN, the MAGI - despite their age - represent the cutting edge in organic computing, capable of acting in concert. The means by which they affect the metaphysical are still unknown; only that their efforts are why the full force of the Darkness has yet to take advantage of the Traveler's crippled state.**

 **Aside from RASPUTIN, the physical and computational architecture of the MAGI remain a mystery; due to the stark nature of their isolation, we must remain open to the possibility of rampancy, or that the other MAGI may be compromised. Establishing physical contact with the other MAGI is now a significant priority.**

 **If we can retrieve the MAGI from the dimension they are now sequestered in, perhaps their efforts to protect us on a metaphysical level can be extended to the physical as well.**

xxxx

Author's Note: And now we're _really_ going off the rails of Destiny's canon storyline.


	5. The Reef

**Grimoire: The Fallen**

 ** _"We have butchers at our gates - a gaggle of strangeness, but all eager for slaughter."_**

 **The Fallen are ruthless scavengers. Brutal and uncaring, they arrived on their massive Ketches in the wake of the Collapse to loot and pillage our devastated worlds.**

 **There are hints of ancient nobility to the Fallen - the scars of lost grandeur, whispers of a once-mighty confederation. For such disparate species, there are shared features: the Archons speak mysteries to the Prime Servitors, the Fallen's greatest living relics; the Kells of each House claim a divine right to rule.**

 **But they leave only grief and wreckage in their wake.**

xxxx

Far away from Mercury, its simmering surface, and its interlocking structures of brass and bronze.

Far away from Venus, its immense jungles, its infestation of alien scavengers, and its untold subjugation by the Vex.

Far away from Earth, its desolate wastes, its Fallen-congested wilderness, and its crippled 'interloper'.

Far away from Luna, its lifeless surface, its horde of vermin, and their awakening godling.

Far away from Mars, its red deserts, its legion of Cabal, and their unceasing advance.

Far, far away from it all...there was a family of asteroids, within the Belt. Known as Vesta, this cluster was now home to a new dynasty, out on the border between the Light and the Dark.

The largest asteroid within the Vestian family - and the second-largest of all within the Belt - once bore the unimaginative description of '4 Vesta'. Now, it was colloquially known as Sovereign, the base of power for the Reef.

We delve underneath the surface, sprawling with a mixture of prefabricated structures and buildings fashioned from the wreck of Fallen ships. We move past thousands upon thousands of Awoken, easily the largest concentration within the Solar System...and to no surprise, for here is where they first came to be. Deeper we go, to a fortified chain of facilities within the asteroid, home to the aeroponics and hydroponics facilities that fed the whole dominion.

A particularly special Awoken stood outside the window overlooking one of these facilities, quietly observing the workers tend to rows of aeroponically-grown maize and potatoes. To those who looked at her, she would seem just another Awoken, with pale blue hair and gray skin that was almost ashen. The clothing was a bit finer than normal - a black bodysuit adorned with various pieces of mismatched-yet-pristine armor, covered by a violet cloak with gray fur adorning the neck's hem - yet nothing that would seem out of place in the Reef. However, it was the pendant around her neck that would signal her true status, for it bore the symbol of authority: a spiked ring of gold, surrounding a trio of golden kites which in turn were bordered by two white triangles.

"My Lady."

The young woman turned, red eyes glowing brilliantly within the dim corridor. She looked upon the kneeling Fallen, and acknowledged it. "Yes?"

The humanoid slowly rose, its form shrouded in a shadowy haze that pulsed with will and intent. The head was nothing more than a humanoid skull, with a strangely-shaped jaw and deep sockets, seemingly levitating in the dark fog that comprised its body. Painted onto the skull's crown was the same symbol on her pendant: not a symbol of authority as it was with her, but a mark of allegiance, or perhaps ownership. "Our Kell desires your presence."

"Has she already called for our brother?"

"Yes."

"I see." It seems her sister wanted to make a unified show of power. Such were among the daily doldrums that she had to endure. A shame; watching their food grow - silently, quietly, without any malice or ill will, existing only to be consumed, and uncaring of it all - was her favorite hobby. "Then let us be off."

"Of course."

And so Nula Sov - Princess of the Reef and Mistress of Secrets - departed, accompanied by the Zeruelim that swore fealty to the Queen.

xxxx

Nula Sov often wondered about her siblings' taste for the theatrical; within the depths of Sovereign, the Queen's throne room held a strange, otherworldly glow: a pale violet light, the kind which had permeated the Reef ever since the Collapse. Suspended amidst an immense chamber carved from the asteroid's rock, draped with multiple overlapping sheets of deep red, the entire throne room evoked royalty; authority; _power_.

Standing idly at Prince Uldren's left side, the Princess pondered the familiar routine, knowing it was very likely that their visitor would soon be dead. Alas, it was all up to the Queen.

Nula watched as the visitor approached, flanked by two Awoken of the Queen's Guard; compared to their dark and lavender bodysuits and armor, the visitor was a proverbial lighthouse by comparison: awash in robes of yellow and dark brown. Although his eyes could not be seen, the symbol on his shawl was clear: on the portion overlapping his right shoulder, the white circle with a jagged black outline - an impression of an exploding star - was clear enough as to his loyalty.

Her brother stood tall in front of the empty throne, leering at the visitor. "So. _This_ is the trespasser demanding an audience?" Uldren - clad in the slim, gunmetal armor and gray cloak characteristic of the Crows, bearing pale blue skin, a black asymmetric haircut, and piercing yellow eyes - sneered at the human. "And why should we entertain your _request_? Because no one travels _this_ far from Earth without something to gain."

"I am here to speak with the Queen of the Reef."

"The Queen herself judges who may or may not be allowed to speak to her." Uldren quietly stepped down the stairs, away from the throne fashioned from the commanding seat of a Fallen Kell; every single gesture was calculated, to be as condescending as possible. "Me? I see no reason she should deal with riffraff that washes up on our shores...but here we are."

The man's lips quirked into a wry smile. "The assistance of the Reef would be most...appreciated."

From behind the throne, two Zeruelim emerged, growling malevolently at the visitor. Their hazy limbs sharpened into spears of black, ready to impale the man where he stood.

He did not move a muscle.

And then the Queen emerged. "It isn't afraid of the Fallen..." The Awoken woman with feathery hair of silvery blonde and shimmering blue skin walked methodically, her clothes of black and purple bearing strange tones of authority despite their seemingly casual style. Her leather jacket's collar was coated with silver fur, another odd stylistic choice. "...it understands that these ones are _mine_." It was all tied together by her blue eyes, glowing as if containing an entire constellation. That sense of charisma and might...all of it bled through her eyes. With those eyes, even a pauper would be seen as a king. "What troubles a servant of the All-Seeing Eye to come so far, with so much uncertainty?" Mara Sov - Ruler of the Reef, Queen of the Awoken, and Kell of House Zeruel - sat down, slowly crossing her left leg over the right. Her minor slouch perfectly communicated how little she thought of the visitor. "Especially one who has not been 'gifted' by the Traveler?"

The man bowed courteously. "You are well-informed, your Grace."

"We are not ignorant of the affairs of Earth. Even if you would prefer to be ignorant of ours." The cool tone masked the acerbic words.

The man smiled. "The Vanguard Commander is truly grateful for the role played by the Reef during the Battle of Twilight Gap. It was at the Speaker's insistence that your contribution wasn't publicized. I believe he said something about how...in a pitched battle, daggers are only useful if they aren't seen coming."

Uldren scowled. "Your impudent tongue would look better on the floor. It's up to you if it is still _attached._ "

The Queen smiled lightly. "Ah...your Speaker. He is not as foolish as one would expect...and that's what makes him so dangerous."

"At the end of the day, aren't we all schemers, your Grace?" asked the man in yellow.

"This one presumes _much_ ," snarled Uldren.

Mara Sov cut through the tension with a mere word. "The Queen requests counsel with her brother."

Nula watched quietly as her brother - slowly, almost painfully - turned around, walking up the steps and leaning towards the Queen. Her sister whispered quietly, her words illegible. Finally, Uldren rose, turning back towards the visitor. "Your request?"

"Nothing in particular, for now. This is only meant to establish grounds for the future, where a more...equitable partnership may be realized."

Uldren's eyes narrowed. "Such as?"

The man smiled. "A favor for a favor."

The Prince frowned, and the Zeruelim tensed. The Queen did not react, her eyes staring dispassionately at the visitor. Finally, her sister spoke. "What does the Queen's Mistress of Secrets make of its request?"

The Princess's gaze narrowed upon the visitor in yellow, noting his calm stance and the obvious lack of eyes. Despite the loss of vision, the man acted as though he was aware of all his surroundings.

Nula Sov closed her eyes.

 _She was behind him, now. It would be simple to kill him._

 _Retracting a knife from her armor, she plunged it towards the back of his neck._

 _He never saw it coming._

Nula Sov opened her eyes. Nothing had changed. "...the Mistress of Secrets believes that this one may be indulged, my Queen. Even though his masters may be a threat... **Brother Vance** currently bears us no danger."

For the first time, the man seemed surprised. His lips quirked with an odd smile. "Truly, you have eyes far and wide, to know the name of a lowly peon like myself."

The Queen slowly stood. "This will not be the last we speak with the people of Earth's Last City. You are free to leave; I hope your departure from the Reef is a _peaceful_ one."

Brother Vance bowed, and he slowly turned, allowing the Queen's Guard to escort him from the throne room.

Nula Sov watched these events in silence, pondering how events would pan out from this particular instance of time.

Soon, the siblings were alone in the throne room, and they could speak freely. "I don't like it." Prince Uldren slowly paced, his yellow eyes narrow with suspicion. "The affairs of the Traveler and the City are none of our business. Their wars are not ours."

"I disagree," said Princess Nula. "We Awoken were _born_ because of the affairs of the Traveler. The nature of the schism between the Light and the Darkness means that its affairs will inevitably become ours, once more."

"We have managed to carve an actual way of _life_ in this patch of rock and void," countered Uldren. "On the edge of Light, the edge of Dark; we have become a power unto ourselves. We ended the Reef Wars, and gained the loyalty of _two_ Fallen Houses! We do not need the City, nor do we need the Traveler."

"But there is no guarantee of that scenario continuing. We may be more easily ignored, but it only means we are more easily swept aside, if push comes to shove. Our position is more precarious than you think, dear brother."

Uldren frowned. "Explain, dear sister."

"It is elementary." Nula closed her eyes, seeing far and wide; flashes flickered through her mind, from Earth, and its Moon; from Venus; from Mars. "If the Fallen triumph over the City, they will reclaim the Traveler, their vaunted 'Great Machine'. The other Houses will quickly unite under their banner, and will undoubtedly come to the aid of their brethren in the Reef. If the Hive triumph, then the hunger of Crota will scour the entire system...and we are not Dark enough to spare. If the Vex accomplish whatever their inscrutable designs are, then the entire continuum of space and time will be their plaything." The Princess opened her eyes, staring forlornly at her brother. "The triumph of the Cabal would honestly be the kindest of those outcomes. They will simply settle for annihilating us."

"You underestimate our strength," retorted the Prince. "I am not foolish enough to suggest we could stand against their full might as we are now. But if ever the City were to fall...we would not be the same as we are now. We would be stronger."

"We might also be weaker."

"I will not _let_ us become weak."

Mara Sov's sardonic chuckle stopped their argument in its tracks. "My dear siblings...this little debate of yours would continue until the heat death of the universe if no one intervened. Brother." She turned towards Uldren. "Your little sister is simply being mindful of all possible outcomes, even the unfavorable ones. Her role as Mistress of Secrets merits nothing less."

"...of course. Apologies, your grace."

"As for you, sister," Mara said, turning towards her. "Your older brother is merely dedicated to the power of the Awoken, and intent on ensuring the Reef's continued survival. Do not let your fatalism color everything."

"Understood. My apologies, sister."

The Queen smiled wryly. "In the end, never forget the **I** am Queen. The Awoken are my family. And I will _**not**_ allow my family to come to harm."

xxxx

Those words - of familial bonds, of fellowship - quietly churned through Nula's mind as she traversed the breadth of Sovereign, eventually finding herself arriving at the Vestian Outpost: it was the designated port of entry for the asteroid, where other Awoken throughout the Reef would arrive for security screening. Formed from the ruins of an old Fallen Ketch and a much smaller asteroid, it was a great bastion locked in low orbit over Sovereign; if trouble ever knocked on their doors, no one would ever mistake its source.

"Ah, Princess Nula! You are making your rounds, yes?"

She paused at that voice: calm and not unpleasant, yet with a strange presentation. It was as though the human tongue were...utterly foreign. And honestly, it was no surprise. "Variks." She turned, looking at the enigmatic Fallen. "You are not at the Prison of Elders?"

"I heard that Hive were on the move, thrashing with tooth and claw." Variks was sitting atop a crate, his body shrouded by a green cloak with a high collar; the hardy brown pants with black boots were the only bits of clothing he wore, with the rest of his upper body being bare. Tattooed upon his pale abdomen was the symbol of his House: four equidistant circles, mixed with horizontal lines and four curly spikes at the corners, all in dark ink. Embedded within his sternum was a miniature Servitor of sorts, radiating with cyan light. It was certainly an unusual arrangement, yet an understandable one, given his...unique position. "Also heard that Fallen on Earth were seeking strange machinery, yes? Old tech, from before the Great Machine's slumber."

"...you are well-informed."

The Fallen chuckled, running a hand through his ashen hair. An all-too human face looked at her, crimson eyes twinkling with a strange humor. "Was Variks out of place to learn?"

"...no. Not necessarily."

The sole living member of the House of Tabris smiled. "That is why of the royal family, you are my favorite: sensible and clear-minded, yes?"

Nula Sov quietly walked through the Outpost, followed by Variks the Loyal. "What are your thoughts regarding the events on Earth?"

The Fallen thoughtfully scratched his chin, a strangely human gesture. "So many Houses, scattered across Earth. Arael. Shamshel. Gaghiel. Bardiel. Ramiel. They throw selves against walls of Guardians, using threat of numbers. Bloody. Effective. Yet slowly losing ground. Both sides dealing with Hive filth. Fallen Houses will be...desperate."

"I concur." The Fallen Houses beyond Earth were too preoccupied with other affairs to focus on the hunt for SIVA. Yet, if one obtained that hidden boon, they could conceivably turn the entire conflict on its head. "And desperation makes for poor strategical choices."

"But can also make for inspired _tactics_ , yes?"

Nula stood at the edge of the docks in the Outpost's main hangar, leaning against the railing. The Sun's light was distant, but the luminescence of the Reef - the radiant haze of violet, an artifact of the Collapse - provided more than enough visible light. "Perhaps."

"And what of your thoughts on _other_ factors, Mistress of Secrets? Emerging Hive; mysterious Vex; unyielding Cabal; and our dear... _benefactors_." Variks' crimson gaze looked over her shoulder, peering curiously at a distant dock.

The Princess followed his gaze, and frowned at the sight: hunched over, in a black trench coat with hood, a merchant with an unseen face. "Xûr." A strange fellow, and a servant of...an old power. "The Nine are...unpredictable."

"Rulers of Jovians, numbers unknown. Motives...inscrutable," murmured Variks.

Nula glanced back at Variks, the only living member of the secretive House Tabris - the proverbial Kell, Archon, and Prime Servitor all in one - and pondered the Fallen's own motives. "As are yours, Variks the Loyal."

Variks smiled innocently. Thanks to his human appearance, he could pull it off; and that was dangerous. "You yourself acknowledge the loyalty of Variks, yes?"

Nula opened her mouth to respond, but paused at the sudden yellow glow from the Servitor in Variks' chest. It emitted a subtle, electronic growl.

The Fallen frowned, his visage of good cheer dropped. "Someone unwanted, at Prison of Elders."

Beyond the docks, in space, one could see several oblong vessels - colored sterling blue, three prongs along a central hull: a fatal flower in full bloom - break off from their patrols, veering on a trajectory towards the Prison of Elders.

"This was...unexpected," murmured Nula. "Who would be so bold?"

Variks held a hand in front of his chest, murmuring softly as the miniature Servitor leaked wisps of smoky light. "Hmm...rogue Fallen, prowling House; could only be Sachiel..." Variks was truly displeased now. " **Taniks.** "

xxxx

The Ketch was a vessel of ancient design, evoking a scalpel - or, perhaps a syringe - that pierced the veil of space and time. It was a type of ship shared by all of the Fallen Houses, one of the many signs of their shared heritage, their shared history.

Right now, one such Ketch hovered over an asteroid once known as 1929 Kollaa, approximately seven kilometers in diameter; it now served as the host of a massive prison, filled with the Queen's 'trophies'.

One such trophy was about to be purloined.

A dark green humanoid stood stoically atop the hull of the Ketch, wrapped in red sashes and bearing a ragged cloak of crimson, adorned with a pattern of golden circles. Various bony ridges and plates adorned his body, most prominent around the shoulders and torso; of particular note was a jewel embedded in his sternum, perfectly spherical, perfectly red as blood. His avian face - also fashioned from bone, appearing as a mask, with a long beak - peered quietly into the emptiness of the Reef, waiting for the inevitable.

There; several ships of the Awoken, those mewling wretches. A formidable response from the Vestian Guard, but nowhere near enough.

The humanoid's blank eyes glowed.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
Space came alight as each ship vanished in a cross of pink light.

Such a blow would warrant a heavier response, one that could present an actual threat. But by the time such a response would be made, he would be long gone.

The communicator on his wrist chirped; the deed was done. He chuckled; his minions had grabbed the cryogenic prison containing their target, and had just been transported into the main hangar of his Ketch.

Time to leave.

And so Taniks - Kell of the mercenary House Sachiel - turned, transporting inside his vessel before it made the jump to FTL.

xxxx

/The Throne Room, Sovereign, The Reef/

Prince Uldren was _livid._ "Explain," he growled, glaring at the kneeling Awoken before him.

Leona Bryl - one of the four Paladins in command of the Vestian Guard and its naval patrol wing, the Corsairs - lowered her head further. Her curved helmet hid all traces of the shame in her eyes. "My apologies, my Lord. The Ketch dropped out of FTL far beyond the established safe limit. We never anticipated such recklessness." When emerging from faster-than-light travel, the threat of physical impacts warranted the use of established safe zones, to protect the vessel from kinetic impacts. Too deep into the realm of the Reef, or the Asteroid Belt in general...and you risked destroying yourself. "We were unaware until we heard that the Prison of Elders was being assaulted."

"Variks did not have a high opinion of the culprit," commented Princess Nula, standing stoically beside the Queen's throne. "Taniks and the House of Sachiel are apparently infamous amongst the Fallen for their navigational daring and unusual tactical maneuvers."

"That is all _very_ fascinating, but that doesn't erase the mess we must deal with! An Archon Priest, freed; and a jailbreak that we have to put down!" Uldren continued his irritated pacing.

"My sister Paladins have already dispatched forces to quell the uprising," acknowledged Leona. "Variks the Loyal is assisting them."

xx

Deep in the catacombs of the Prison of Elders, Hive thralls stormed at the line of Awoken soldiers, bearing the sturdy armor and sharp colors of the Royal Army. Sidearms discharged bullets of Arc energy into the wave of undead, putting down the beasts that House Sachiel had released in the midst of their smash-and-grab.

Variks idly observed from behind the line, flanked by two loyal Zeruelim. "Destroy any Hive that you see. If you encounter any Fallen...discretion is yours, yes?"

The two Zeruelim growled, their limbs sharpening.

"If, by chance, you encounter those of House Zeruel, who still refuse to kneel before their proper Kell...leave them for _me_." The ashen-haired humanoid gestured with a flick of his fingers. "Advance."

Snarling with savage glee, the Zeruelim charged. The Awoken soldiers seamlessly parted, allowing a flurry of shadowy blades to slice into the horde.

xx

"Then I suppose there is little to worry about," said the Queen, looking dispassionately at her Paladin. "Variks is many things, but when it comes to his prison, he is quite...diligent."

"The matter remains that it should never have gotten this far." Uldren turned back towards the kneeling Paladin. "Rework the Corsairs' patrols. This _will_ not happen again."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Leave."

Dutifully, Leona Bryl departed the throne room, properly chastised; once again, the siblings were alone.

"Still...a message must be sent," said Mara Sov, idly observing her siblings. "That mercenary scum cannot be allowed to think he can operate with impunity."

"If this 'Taniks' ever returns to the Reef, we will annihilate him on sight," vigorously said Uldren.

"Of course. But beyond the Reef...he must still bear my displeasure."

"...what are you suggesting, my Queen?"

Mara smiled, ever-so-slightly: her expression was akin to an alpha predator, the top of the food chain. "Our visitor...how did it put it? Perhaps it is time begin 'establishing grounds for a more equitable partnership'. Set a bounty for both the Archon _and_ for Taniks. Deliver word to the City...and we will see how eager their Guardians are to jump at my command. Unless..." She turned towards her sister, adding, "my dear Mistress of Secrets has an alternative?"

Nula Sov frowned, closing her eyes.

 _Another time. Another place. Another plane of reality._

 _"Toland. Has she found it yet?"_

 _The Shattered - in more ways than one - spoke from across the ether. "No. She has not."_

 _"I see."_

Nula Sov opened her eyes. Now was not the proper time for escalation. "No. A bounty should suffice. There are many Guardians who would be enticed by the prospect of treasure from the Reef."

Mara Sov nodded. "Very well. Send the word, my brother. Make sure your Crows remain observant."

Uldren Sov bowed. "Of course, my Queen."

The Queen's word was Law.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Royal Family**

 _ **"We are noble too, oh Lord of Zeruel. Starlight was our mother; and our father was the dark."**_

 **The Queen of the Awoken is as much an enigma as the Reef she rules. It is said that she won her crown through ruthlessness, and that she stands as master of the Fallen House of Zeruel in place of their defeated Kell. Her brother, the Prince, is her confidant, spymaster, and deadliest enforcer. Her sister, the Princess, is her adviser and a walking encyclopedia of lore and arcane knowledge. With the Master of Crows as her right hand and the Mistress of Secrets as her left, the Queen's rule is absolute.**

 **The City's continual consolidation of its power - in spite of consistent conflict with the Fallen and the Hive - spells an end to the Reef's age of isolation. The Queen will surely look to this new era as an opportunity. And the City, in turn, must look to her and her siblings. The Reefborn Awoken have spent long ages out on the edge of everything, and they may know secrets of terrible weight - the Queen and its mysterious Princess most of all.**


	6. The Splicer Priest

**Grimoire: The Ironlands**

 **In the age of the Iron Lords, when Lord Saladin and his brothers and sisters defended this region, they fearlessly protected a corridor of land and sea that served as safe passage for countless refugees from Eastern Asia. Then, as tension between the Factions began to rise, they tried to find any fragment of Pre-Collapse technology that could diffuse the impending Crisis.**

 **They found SIVA. Its unprecedented hostility was fatal; their brave attempt to combat and contain the techno-plague cost the Iron Lords dearly. Bereft of their former might, the Iron Lords abandoned this region, no longer able to adequately protect it from the increasing Fallen presence. Other, more discreet routes had to be found.**

 **Hundreds of years later, the hunt for SIVA has begun anew, its power sought by both the Fallen and the City in light of the Hive's incursion. No battleground is too dangerous for the Guardians, as they delve into the Fallen-infested outskirts of the Cosmodrome known as the Ironlands.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks after Katsuragi's Discovery of RASPUTIN/

The outskirts of the Cosmodrome echoed with the song of war.

Whole fireteams of Guardians moved in and around the rocky outcroppings and rusted buildings, trying to find a way through the Wall that surrounded the sprawling spaceport. Patrolled and manned by the House of Bardiel, the Wall was swarming with hundreds and hundreds of drones and corpses, covered in distinctive blue goop. Despite the scores of projectiles and rockets that the Guardians were unleashing, the Fallen outnumbered them by more than twenty-to-one.

Granted, it didn't much help when the Hive were pressing against the Fallen from within the Cosmodrome.

It was a mess, an absolute cluster of chaos and ammunition.

' _Sniper._ '

 **Voom.**

Asuka-2 ducked behind a rock, barely dodging the Arc-infused shard of metal from a wire rifle. A Warlock that had been right behind her wasn't so lucky. _Damn kids can't remember how to friggin' duck!  
_  
' _It never gets old how you can say that completely unironically._ '

 _Screw you, Mari!  
_  
' _Anatomically impossible, but thanks for the offer, Princess._ '

The Exo Titan scowled, moving slowly ahead; the dead Warlock respawned behind her, cursing his inattentiveness-

 **Voom.  
**  
Down he went again.

' _That will NEVER get old._ '

 _Less indulging in stupidity, more keeping an eye out for threats!_ Asuka-2 dove through a nearby gap between boulders, making a run for the Wall. As she dove in and around the incoming Fallen fire, her mind idly drifted towards the most recent 'newbie' she had rescued. _I hope the kid's nowhere near this. He wouldn't be ready.  
_  
Her Ghost let loose a mental chuckle. ' _Eh, I have a feeling he's just fine._ '

xxxx

/Great Aral Sea, 100 Miles West of the Cosmodrome/

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Shinji's screams echoed through the air as his Sparrow zoomed over the waters.

Behind him, a particularly large Gaghielus - a white shark, streamlined and bulbous in all the wrong places - diligently pursued him. The Sparrow S-10 was like a gunmetal knife carving a grand trench over the surface of the sea; its wake was immediately disturbed by the ugly creature following it, a tumorous fish with razor-sharp teeth and organs that pulsed with Arc energy. The Gaghielus snarled and snapped, trying to devour its prey; with every movement, every thrash, every sparking burst of electricity, the air boomed with noise.

And somehow, Shinji's scream was _still louder.  
_  
' _This is very surprising,_ ' murmured Yui within his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

' _We knew there was a contingent of Fallen from House Gaghiel that inhabited the Great Aral Sea, but they usually don't come so close to the surface..._ '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

' _They tend to not infringe upon the territory of House Bardiel...hmm..._ '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

' _Ooh, ramp!_ '

A slanted rock jutted up from the floor of the sea, aiming towards the eastern shoreline of the Great Aral Sea. Impulsively, the young Hunter aimed for the rock, vaulting upward and into the air.

Good timing too, as the Gaghielus pursuing him _slammed_ into the hardy shale, smashing it into pieces.

Shinji's screams finally died down as he slowly coasted along the rocky shore, turning his hovercraft around towards the water. The vicious Fallen fish thrashed angrily, howling at him before diving back under the choppy waters. "...Yui?"

His Ghost materialized, her shell twirling excitedly. " _Yes?_ "

"...that was a _terrible_ idea."

" _It's not my fault you haven't been able to obtain a jumpship yet. Cutting across the Aral was the quickest way to get to the Cosmodrome._ "

"I wouldn't have minded taking a longer route if it meant not getting chased by a giant alien _shark!_ "

" _And the land routes around the Aral are now infested with Hive._ "

"...right."

" _At least you're getting better at using your Sparrow!_ "

xx

/One Week Ago/

' _Incoming Skiff! It's a Bardiel raiding party!_ '

"What?!"

' _Take evasive action!_ '

 **BOOM! BOOM!  
**  
"ACK!"

' _They're firing Arc bolts...wait, where are you going, Shinji that's a cliff, THAT'S A CLIFF-!_ '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **CRASH!  
**  
 _ **KABOOM!  
**_  
And that was how Shinji Ikari died for the first time as a Guardian.

xx

"...thanks. I think." Even though he was slowly getting used to the concept of perpetual resurrection from death, it was _still_ a harrowing thing to recall. "Okay...first things first." He looked over his shoulder: no damage to the cloak, as per the Handbook of (Un)Controversial Advice. He wasn't quite sure _why_ it was so important, but if it came in a handbook, it was probably there for a reason. "Now..." He quietly hopped off of his Sparrow, turning towards his Ghost. "Go ahead."

With a pleased hum, Yui transmatted his Sparrow. " _There. It should be back at the Tower. Though summoning it may be difficult the further away we get from the City; they're still trying to extend the reach of the Orbital Grid._ "

"...I'll just have to take that chance." He felt more comfortable on his feet, even if he was slower. Better to have the option taken away, rather than risk getting it destroyed. Again. "So...where should I..." His gaze fell upon a stalk of twisting, silvery metal. "Spinmetal!"

" _Ooh, not even a minute after making landfall! We might have a productive day after all._ "

"Thank goodness." It would be a shame for his efforts to go to waste; the more resources he gathered, the more people he could help.

" _You know, for the few times you've fought, you're quite good at it! The Vanguard could always use more Hunters for the new offensive at the Cosmodrome._ "

"Thanks, but no thanks. I...I'd rather not fight, if I can help it." Not that he _wouldn't_ , if he didn't have to...but fighting was never something he actively sought out. "Gathering resources, and materials, so others can fight better? Helping refugees, making sure they can get to safety? That's just fine by me."

" _If you say so!_ " chirped Yui.

And so the young Hunter confidently and unknowingly entered the Ironlands.

xxxx

At the base of a suspended highway - winding through the wastelands to the east of the old spaceport, bearing multiple sections as shattered and broken as this world - a solitary Bardielus calmly directed his husks, idly sensing the distant battles of his brethren. _Whirlwind-scattered, facing the ghouls of the City of Thieves, facing the demons of cosmic death._ The fleshy orb of blue and spiked bone quivered with anger; this emotion transferred to the forty entities within his thrall, a mixture of Shanks and human corpses and ancient drones. Their goo-covered forms twitched and spasmed; finally his anger passed, and they continued their excavation.

Old rubble, pushed aside by dead hands. Old doors, methodically unlocked by mechanical machines. Such was the seemingly dreary work of Aksis, Archpriest of House Bardiel, and head of its Splicers.

Far from agonizing or dull, the excavation was...comforting, to the Bardielus. Getting ever closer to methods by which his House evolved...it was the entire point of his post, his duty.

The trace thoughts of his kin filtered through his mind...

 _The great Wall of the spaceport endured countless rockets and bullets from one side, and a tide of bone and rotten starfire from the other-_

 _-whole wings of Skiffs flew from the southwest, filled with reinforcements from their House's more distant holdings-_

 _-the Archon Priest Riksis listened patiently to the song of Sepiks Prime, discerning who needed precious ether the most-_

 _Solkis, the Kell of House Bardiel, grabbed a human warrior by the neck. With a throaty chuckle, he tossed the fool away, into a horde of Hive-_

 _-strange circumstances these were, to fight alongside House Ramiel. Regardless, blue flesh and blue crystal fought side-by-side-_

Aksis's main body audibly huffed, his forty tendrils wiggling. Long it had been, since the entirety of his House had mobilized in such a manner. The Lunar Horde's arrival had galvanized the City of Thieves, and its ghouls had begun attacking the spaceport - the rusted ruin that the humans called the 'Cosmodrome' - with earnest. His House's uneasy alliance with House Ramiel had become less...difficult.

The prospect of a new technological find had made the uncertainty easier to deal with.

Aksis slowly extended another tendril from his body, prodding a black-and-red octohedron embedded into his flesh. A seemingly simple find at first, but one that promised so much... _potential_. Whispers and dreams of power, of prestige, of greatness...they now dominated the Archpriest's thoughts day in and day out.

When the cosmic demons had descended upon them, the Kells, the Archons, and the Prime Servitors of Bardiel and Ramiel had come to an accord: to find the source of this strange tech, to obtain its power and finally cull the undying wretches that claimed the Great Machine.

Aksis privately pondered if the Great Machine would even be necessary, once they found this...'SIVA'. Perhaps he would even merit the privilege of ascending to the highest form of his kind: a Bardielix, fashioned into the bipedal form that - as legend told - had been favored and blessed by the Great Machine, in the days of old. Yes...that would be-

 **SPLAT!  
**  
Aksis's thoughts came to a crashing halt as his body was hit by a falling automobile. Oxidized metal and sharpened glass tore into his flesh, smashing him into the ground and crushing him into a pulp. His tendrils twitched and thrashed before they too fell limp. The husks under his command promptly collapsed, no longer driven or possessing the will to be.

And thus perished Aksis, Archpriest of House Bardiel, second only to the Archon in the House's priesthood.

xxxx

From atop the suspended highway, Yui looked over the crumbling edge with a widened eye. " _...huh._ "

Beside her, Shinji Ikari was leaning on his knees, catching his breath. "Okay...the car's out of the way." The young Hunter towards his quarry: a _very_ large stalk of spinmetal, one that had been utterly unreachable at first. At Yui's suggestion to simply _lift_ the car and push it over the side...well, it had turned out all right! "Let's got ahead and transmat this." After a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder, Yui was still looking over the edge of the broken highway. "...Yui?"

" _Oh, sorry!_ " His Ghost promptly floated towards him. " _I was just...thinking._ "

xxxx

/The Mothyards, Cosmodrome/

The massive scrapyard was lined with ancient aircraft and ruined space-faring vessels, long-stripped of anything useful. The hollowed-out skeletons of antiquated vehicles now served only one purpose: barriers against the elements of all varieties. Be they weather...

 **Voom.**

"SON OF A-!"

...or otherwise.

Misato Katsuragi grimaced as the razor-thin shard of Arc-infused metal pierced the hull of the bisected C-130, nearly piercing her helmet. She stepped back, readjusting her grip on her SUROS pulse rifle. "Hmph. Damn snipers."

Her teammate on this mission sighed, his platinum-and-red-colored Jovian Guard armor scuffed and weathered. The v-shaped visor, dark and opaque, seemed to glare at her. "This scrapyard is too open; we should've taken another route to the Skywatch."

"Well, according to Shiro-4's intelligence, the other entrances to the Skywatch are swamped by the Hive. I'd rather deal with the Fallen, thank you very much."

"As would I, but those snipers have eyes like a hawk. There's not enough cover for us to get closer."

Misato rolled her eyes behind her helmet. "A real bundle of optimism _you_ are, Zavala. No wonder you get along so well with Saladin-kun."

The Awoken Titan shook his head. "Well, we can't just stay in this position forever."

"Why not? Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll come to us."

"Or perhaps they'll simply send a Skiff to blast us into oblivion."

A new voice spoke from behind. "Yup. A _real_ bundle of optimism."

Misato and Zavala turned; approaching from the other end of the destroyed C-130 was a female Titan, clad in crimson armor. However, the voice was unmistakable. "Asuka-chan!" exclaimed Misato, stepping forward to hug the Titan vigorously.

"Hey hey, come on, Misato!" protested Asuka-2. "This is a time to be serious!"

A pink Ghost materialized behind her. " _Pay her no mind, she secretly LOVES cuddling._ "

"Mari."

" _Yes?_ "

"Shut up."

As Misato finally released Asuka-2, Zavala said, "Weren't you part of the offensive against the southern Wall?"

"Slipped through. Been trying to avoid the Fallen's foot soldiers, hoping to find a high-value target. Mari caught your Ghosts' telemetry, so I decided to drop in. You?"

"...we've been tasked with the retrieval of a high-value target," admitted Zavala.

The female Exo chortled. "Knew it!"

"A Splicer Priest from the House of Bardiel was sighted at the Skywatch; long-range observation indicated small numbers of Hive prisoners being brought into the Lunar Complex," explained Misato. "Needless to say, the thought of Fallen Splicers trying to do any experiments with the Hive needs to be curtailed."

Asuka-2 nodded; every Fallen House had a collective known as **Splicers** , dedicated to the continued evolution of their House through either biology or technology. "So, mission to kill a mad scientist. Got it."

"And we'll be returning its body to the Tower," said Zavala, his tone distinctly displeased. "Apparently, Nerv has a device that can glean memories from corpses. They're confident that it will work on the Fallen of House Bardiel; hopefully, it will give us further information on their ongoing operations in the Ironlands."

"...Nerv, huh?" Asuka-2 looked intently at Misato. "Is it on the up and up?"

Misato shrugged. "The Vanguard Commander seems to think so."

"...feh. Whatever. So, got a plan, **Iron Lady?** "

Misato cocked her hips. "Well, now that _you're_ here..."

xxxx

The Bardielim stood on a ridge overlooking the Mothyards; three gooey orbs, each controlling five human corpses, all armed with wire rifles. They surveyed the ancient scrapyard diligently, waiting to destroy any belligerents that got close. Far beyond the complex that separated the Mothyards from the Wall, their brethren could be seen fighting ferociously.

Movement.

The fifteen corpses snarled as three arcing lights soared from afar: blue, purple, and orange. Snarling, the Bardielim scattered, trying to avoid the grenades-

The blue light burst in a flash of electricity, a flashbang that disoriented them.

The purple light expanded into a dome of swirling light, suppressing their senses even further.

The orange light fragmented into smaller bits, swarming and harassing the Bardielim.

The six corpses that had been unmolested by the grenades aimed their wire rifles, taking aim at the sprinting column of three Guardians.

 **Voom.**

The electrified shards bounced off of the circular shield of the female Titan. A few more rounds would pierce it.

However, the male Titan behind her grabbed the female Hunter at the rear, launching her into the air. Snarling, the gooey bodies raised their rifles, opening fire at the airborne Hunter.

 **Voom.**

Their shots missed, darting underneath the Hunter as she jumped _twice_ off of the air itself.

In a flash of Solar Light, the Hunter manifested a Golden Gun, and took aim from afar.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The three fleshy orbs were vaporized in bursts of fire that spread to their husks; in moments, the corpses were consumed, collapsing into piles of ash.

Misato landed back on the ground, immediately running in parallel with Asuka-2 and Zavala. "And that's how it's done!"

"Fantastic," droned Asuka-2, withdrawing her Hoss Mk. 51 hand cannon. "Let's finish the job."

"Indeed," said Zavala, hands holding tightly onto a Häkke Jingukogo-D shotgun. "We have a Splicer Priest to destroy."

Misato grinned. "Let's!"

And so the three Guardians ascended up to the ridge, turning a sharp left; in seconds, they had entered the Skywatch. The trio vigilantly delved into the facility, moving through dim corridors. Every so often, they encountered more human corpses with tough armor and Fallen weaponry: a variant of Bardielim where one orb would embed itself in the body of its husk, enabling greater control and dexterity. However, this was also an appeal to pragmatism: for younger Fallen, who had not yet gained the size needed to control multiple bodies, it provided better protection as well.

Unfortunately, clustered in a single corridor, the Bardielim were easy pickings for Misato and Asuka-2, while Zavala took point and let his Force Barrier serve as a damage sponge.

The Defender continued moving forward, shotgun held at the ready. Turning the corner, he gazed up a rusted stairwell, scowling at the darkness beyond. "No visibility up ahead." His Ghost - bearing a prominent horn on the top spike - materialized, shining a bright light ahead of them. "Watch your corners."

"Don't need to tell us twice," whispered Misato. Pen-Pen and Mari materialized above their respective Guardians, further illuminating the darkness. However, it did nothing to break up the sense of oppressive miasma that seemed to settle upon them, a supernatural suppression of their senses. "...well, we're definitely going in the right direction."

The three Guardians entered a larger chamber, their lights barely illuminating old computer equipment that ran from ceiling to floor. A distinctive clickety-clack of bone rubbing against bone could be heard: the sound of Hive soldiers' natural movements. "Be alert," muttered Zavala.

"...let's fix this." Misato reached behind her cloak, pulling out an old-fashioned flare gun. _Foomp, foomp, foomp, foomp, foomp_ ; with each hollow sound, five red flares crashed into the ceiling, providing more light by which to see. Slowly, the trio crept through the dim room, rounding a column of computer terminals...and saw their target.

A large Bardielius - easily seven feet in diameter - floated above a trio of Hive Wizards - floating wraiths of malevolence and bone, clothed in robes of ragged flesh - that had their hands folded in seeming prayer. Surrounding the Wizards were fifteen Acolytes and five Knights. Worst of all, each one was connected to the Bardielus by a meaty tendril of blue: splotches of goo covered the bodies of the the twenty-three Hive, and their eyes glowed a soft azure instead of the blazing green that was unique to the Hive.

"That's your target?" hissed Asuka-2.

"A Splicer Priest of House Bardiel: **Kovik** ," muttered Zavala.

The bony spikes curving from the Bardielus suddenly flared with green fire; growling, the Acolytes and the Knights turned, raising their weapons.

The female Exo groaned. "...fan _tastic_."

Shredders unleashed bolts of Void fire, and Boomers fired missiles of Arc energy.

Growling, Zavala thrust his arms out, unleashing a bubble of Light that shielded the three Guardians from the Hive's assault. His Ward of Dawn held strong against the fury of Kovik's husks, but it wouldn't last forever. "Quick!" Zavala withdrew his auto rifle, an Izdubar-D. "Before my Light fades!"

Misato and Asuka-2 didn't need to be told twice. The trio poked the barrels of their weapons beyond the protective edge of the dome, opening fire against their foes. The Acolytes were the first to fall; even though their possession by Kovik seemed to impart a defensive buff, the concentrated fire from the Guardians was enough to put them down. However, the Ward of Dawn dissipated before a single Knight could be destroyed; snarling, the five bulky husks withdrew their cleavers, advancing forward.

"Scatter!" yelled Misato. The trio split apart, firing and throwing grenades haphazardly at the Knights. Undaunted, the hardy beasts powered through, nigh-undamaged by their attacks.

Zavala grimaced, stepping backwards to avoid the continuous swings of his pursuer. He fired a few shots in Kovik's direction; it was all for naught, as a field of orange octagons blocked his attack. "We need to focus fire on the Splicer Priest, break its control over these Knights!"

"They're not giving us an opportunity!" yelled Misato, leaping away from the two Knights charging at her.

Asuka-2 suddenly yelled, "Form up! On me!"

Dutifully, the human and Awoken gathered beside the Exo; the five Knights now surrounded them, their bodies twitching with a strange excitement. "Okay," murmured Asuka-2. "When I give the word, jump as _high_ as you can."

"You sure?" asked Misato.

"Trust me." The Exo's fists sparked with electricity.

"...fine."

Howling, the five Knights charged, blades hungry for their Light. Ten meters. Five meters.

"JUMP!"

Misato and Zavala ascended. Two meters away, the Knights raised their blades, ready to carve the Exo apart.

Roaring, Asuka-2 raised her fists and smashed them into the ground.

 **BOOOM!  
**  
The Fist of Havoc sounded with all the fury of a thunderclap, unleashing an explosion of lightning that blasted through the possessed Knights. Groaning, the husks dissolved into ash, still sparking with static.

Misato and Zavala soundlessly set down beside Asuka-2, their bodies absorbing the Orbs of Light that had been generated from the Exo's mighty blow. "Nice one!" said Misato, patting her old friend on the back.

"And now we can focus on-" The Awoken Titan's words were drowned out by a sudden roar, emerging from beneath the Bardielus. "What's happening?!"

The three Wizards were waving their arms about; green fire covered the floor beneath the Splicer Priest, arranged in very specific runes.

" _Wark!_ " exclaimed Pen-Pen.

"No way...Kovik's learning how to utilize the Hive's arcane rituals...?" Snarling, Misato raised her pulse rifle and opened fire. "BRING IT DOWN!"

Too late.

The circular glyphs beneath the Splicer Priest burned brightly, and a truly monstrous figure emerged: a hulking juggernaut, a horrific mishmash of flesh and bone that stood tall at twenty-five feet. Its massive skull was covered by tumorous growths, glowing with an unholy red radiance.

"What...what the **hell** is that thing?!" exclaimed Asuka-2.

" _Wark._ "

"According to our oldest records of the Hive... _that's_ an Ogre," grimly answered Misato.

With a disgusting sound of moist flesh slipping through skin, Kovik bound itself into the back of the beast.

"MOVE!" yelled Zavala.

Howling with the promise of destruction, the Ogre and the three Wizards attacked, unleashing a stream of searing energy.

The three Guardians split apart, avoiding the assault of the four Hive husks. The three Wizards' hands fired a rapid stream of Arc bolts, trailing after the two Exos as they darted away from the room's center. The Ogre, meanwhile, turned its attention towards Misato.

"Damn!" cursed the Hunter as she lobbed an Incendiary Grenade at the giant husk. Flames washed over the creature's undead hide, but it did nothing to stop the juggernaut's advance. Snarling, the Ogre clenched its fist and lashed out with a deceptively fast haymaker.

 **POW!  
**  
Misato groaned as the punch smashed into her, sending her flying face first towards the wall. Her skeleton felt like it had been cracked. _Well. This day officially sucks._

xxxx

/The Ironlands/

" _This day officially rocks!_ " exclaimed Yui, bouncing happily around her Guardian's head. " _Ten whole stalks of spinmetal! This is grand!_ "

Shinji smiled nervously at his Ghost's obvious joy, finding it hard to not get carried away by the drone's cheerful demeanor. "I'm glad." His gaze turned to the east; over fifty miles away, the sounds of war from the Cosmodrome echoed faintly. "...I wonder what it's like, over there."

" _You can always hop on a Sparrow and head over there._ "

"No thank you. I'll stick with resource gathering for now."

(He heard the roar from beyond the mountain ridge. Oh how he wished for a different life...and yet, this had become all he knew. It was now the only thing he was good at.)

" _Ah, my Guardian turns out to be so bor...ing...?_ " Yui trailed off, looking northward. " _Two Skiffs, incoming. Bearing colors of House Ramiel._ "

"What?!"

" _We need to hide._ "

"But where?"

" _Quick, into the lake!_ "

Shinji looked behind him, looking at the frothy saltwater of what he would later realize was Lake Kamyslybas. "But, I'm not much of a swimmer-"

" _Just dive!_ "

The Hunter obediently dove under the surface, treading vigorously under the water. His helmet seemed to come with its own air supply - thankfully - so it wasn't an issue for him to keep going.

And a good thing to, because energy bolts from the Skiffs began pelting the lake, trying to smite him from above. This only encouraged Shinji to swim _harder_ , and dive _faster_. Ten meters became twenty, twenty became thirty. Strangely enough, the water pressure wasn't as much of an issue like he thought was. _Okay...don't panic. Don't panic._ He followed his Ghost, who was shining a light along the floor of the lake. _Don't panic. Don't panic.  
_  
Yui's light illuminated a sunken jumpship.

 _...don't panic?_ Shinji's train of thought promptly derailed, bewildered by the sight of a navy blue craft. _Whoa...a ship?  
_  
Yui's voice filtered through his mind. ' _An AFv1 Octavian, to be precise._ ' Her gaze trailed over the vessel, a sleek arrowhead similar in format to the fighter jets of Pre-Cataclysm militaries, bearing a weathered sensor dome over the fuselage. ' _One moment._ ' The Ghost dematerialized, internally emerging inside the jumpship's inner workings. ' _Hmm...crashed here about...three months ago? Interesting..._ '

Shinji listened to Yui ramble on; his head tilted, gazing at the distant surface of the lake. It was so dark down here...but it was also quiet.

(He looked up at the starry sky, and relished the quiet dark. It was a reprieve that he...rarely had these days.)

' _Ah. A shot to the rear engine shorted out the onboard navigational systems...but...we could jury rig some spinmetal, to at least get it airborne...yeah, that'll work!_ _Hold tight, Shinji, I'm about to transmat you into the cockpit._ '

 _Okay...wait, what-?_

SHYOOOM.

Shinji found himself in the lap of a dead man. "..." _Don't scream don't scream don't scream don't scream-!  
_  
Yui blinked, floating beside him. " _Oh. Probably should have warned you._ "

- _don't scream don't scream...don't scream. Don't scream._ Inhale. Exhale. Shinji breathed deeply, and managed to regain his composure. The dead man was another Hunter; however, the dried bloodstain over his torso indicated the fatal wound that had done him in. "What...what happened?"

" _Look at his hand._ "

Shinji looked down; clenched loosely in the Hunter's hand was a gray Ghost, its shell nearly cracked in half. It seemed just as dead as its Guardian. "...oh."

" _It's one of the unfortunate ways that a Guardian can be truly killed. Without his Ghost...he was doomed._ " Yui's tone was somber, lacking her usual cheer. " _...let's go._ "

"Will...will he be buried? Or..."

" _The Vanguard will make the proper arrangements. It's...never a good day, when a Light is completely snuffed out._ "

"...yeah." Shinji wearily turned around - trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting on the lap of a dead person - and watched as his Ghost emitted blue beams of light, slowly coaxing some of their gathered spinmetal into the necessary form.

" _And...done._ "

The jumpship lurched, and the cockpit gleamed with activation lights. Slowly, the battered craft rose, angling towards the surface. " _Hang on._ " The thrusters flared, and the Octavian took off, bursting through the surface and flying off towards the southwest. The twin Skiffs - their surfaces dotted with over a dozen Ramielim, blaring tiny lasers - fired after the Octavian as it rocketed away, trying to bring it down. Fortunately, the jumpship was far beyond their effective range.

" _Okay! Just stay on this heading, and we should be back at the City soon. I know you probably wanted to keep going, but a jumpship is a_ really _big find, and-!_ "

"It's...it's okay. I understand." Shinji sighed, looking morosely at the dead Ghost, in the hand of the dead Hunter.

(He gazed at the eyes of the dead boy, wide with fright. He then gazed at the eyes of the boy's killer, wide with madness.)

"...Yui...do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

" _Well, I think that little conundrum of yours will become clearer once you gain more experience. However, I'll always be by your side._ "

"...thank you."

" _Anyhow, overall, I think today's been a good day!_ "

xxxx

/Lunar Complex, Skywatch, Cosmodrome/

" **Das ist ein schrecklicher Tag!** "

Those were the first words that Misato Katsuragi heard upon respawning. She barely had time to get her feet under her before Asuka-2 literally hauled her away. Despite the Exo's frenzied speed, the Ogre's smashing fists still caused enough of a shockwave to knock them over.

Blinking, Misato quickly took in her surroundings - noting that Zavala was dragging a Wizard to the ground, liberally firing a shotgun in its face - and regained her composure. "Okay, we need to take this thing down. Asuka, Pulse Grenade in the mouth!"

"On it!" Asuka-2 diligently lobbed a grenade, aiming for the Ogre's snarling maw. Upon contact with the back of the beast's throat, the grenade burst, unleashing a shockwave of Arc energy the wracked with the beast with electricity. Howling, the Ogre thrashed and writhed with exquisite agony, temporarily preoccupied by its own pain.

This was just the window that the two women needed to assist Zavala; the Awoken's form was shrouded in a solid purple aura, protecting him from the toxic miasma that the other two Wizards had summoned. Calmly, they raised their primary weapons and opened fire, pelting the two horrors with a storm of ammunition. The Wizards' Solar shields blazed, protecting their main bodies adequately-

A Magnetic Grenade from Zavala latched onto one of them, exploding twice. The witch shrieked, flailing angrily-

THUNK.

Misato's thrown knife lanced into the Wizard's head. A horrid howl pierced the air as the creature dissolved into ash; the last remaining Wizard fired orb after orb of Arc energy, trying to overwhelm the three Guardians; however, the witch was surrounded, and outnumbered. A torrent of projectiles tore into the Wizard, whittling it into nothing. "...well, that felt good."

Asuka-2 nodded, agreeing with Misato's sentiment. "Now...for the big guy."

The Ogre had recovered from the impromptu electrocution, turning its dread gaze towards the three Guardians. Snarling, its eyes glowed, ready to unleash hell.

"Heavy weapons!" yelled Misato, hefting up her Gjallarhorn.  
 **  
Chyoom.  
**  
The explosive shell slammed into the Ogre's face, breaking apart into a cluster of smaller warheads that pelted the beast's flesh.

Zavala and Asuka-2 both withdrew machine guns: Ruin Wake and Hannibal-E respectively. The air buzzed with the sound of rapid-fire metal, bombarding the Ogre's cancerous head with a terrifying ferocity.

Misato narrowed her right eye, rearing back for a precision throw. _And Katsuragi winds up for the pitch...!  
_  
Into the beast's open mouth went a Tripmine Grenade. The explosive's distinctive sensor light, colored a bright red, winked out.

 **BOOM.  
**  
The top of the Ogre's head exploded, blown away by the force of the grenade. Gurgling, the beast slumped to the ground, its body already beginning to crumble away. Kovik detached from the dead Ogre's back, trying to float away-

Zavala and Asuka-2 were airborne, lashing at the Bardielus with their fists.

KA-POW!

Ravenous Void and sparking Arc danced across the Splicer Priest's body, its protective metaphysical shield wavering. As the two Titans fell back to the ground, Misato raised her rocket launcher one more time. "Bang."

 **Chyoom.  
**  
The Gjallarhorn roared, and the Splicer Priest vanished in the explosive chain of the rocket. The Bardielus slumped onto the ground, its body charred and scarred by the Guardians' assault. With a throaty exhale, the Splicer Priest Kovik breathed its last.

"...and _stay_ down," muttered Misato.

"And not a moment too soon," said Zavala, looking warily at the ashes that had once constituted Hive. "The Fallen are truly desperate if they are now trying to subvert the Hive...a combination that would prove deadly if enacted on a wider scale. The City will sleep easier, knowing that this mad scientist has met its end."

"Friggin' dandy," grumbled Asuka-2. "Can we go now?"

xxxx

/Two Hours Later/

It had taken a bit of a finagling to fit the corpse of Kovik atop Zavala's jumpship (not an easy task, given their urgency: three jumpships in the Cosmodrome were just _begging_ to be shot down), but it had been done. Their vessels bore a few new scratches (courtesy of a lucky wire rifle, those _frickin-!_ ), but they had managed to escape.

With their ships being serviced in the Hangar, and with the Splicer Priest's body swiftly whisked away by Nerv, that left only one thing for them to do now: mission report.

And so Misato, Zavala, and Asuka-2 calmly descended the stairs, walking the long hall towards Vanguard HQ. The Iron Lady stretched her arms out wide, exhaling happily. "Nothing like success to take the edge off!"

"Yeah, because booze can't do it anymore," snarked Asuka-2.

The Hunter idly tapped the back of the Exo's head. And by 'tap', she meant a hardy slap to the helmet. "Eh, you're just jealous I can still _drink_ booze."

Asuka-2 huffed. "Whatever."

"I bet you wouldn't be able to hold your liquor even if you _could_ drink."

"Oh, that just _tears_ it," snarled the Exo, pointing angrily at her old friend. "You. Me. Crucible after the debrief!"

Misato smirked behind her Iron Regalia helmet. "You're on."

Zavala rolled his eyes at their rambunctious banter.

" _I know, I know,_ " interjected Mari, gazing at Zavala's face. " _It's like this all the time._ " She quickly floated away, dodging her Guardian's idle slap. " _Too slow, Princess!_ "

" _Wark,_ " chirped Misato's Ghost.

Zavala's Ghost simply watched the craziness, finally muttering in a deep voice. " _People._ "

"Indeed," agreed the Awoken Titan.

As they neared the main war room, they noted another Hunter speaking with Cayde-6, in the middle of a conversation of sorts. "-it's a real shame to hear about Ren. He was a good guy. Decent shot with a sniper rifle, too."

"...yeah." In the other Hunter's hand was a broken Ghost, nearly split in half. The sight was enough to sober Asuka-2, enough to make continued banter with Misato a droll proposition. "If...if someone else needs his ship, I can-"

"No no, it's yours now," interrupted Cayde. "One of the biggest cardinal rules of Hunters: finder's keepers. You found it, now it's yours. As...mean as it may sound, the dead can't take their stuff with them...unless you're a thanatonaut. And that's kinda cheating. But you wouldn't be able to take your ship with you anyway, so my point still stands."

"...right."

Asuka blinked at the sight of the young Hunter, recognizing the blue Plug Suit underneath his Tracker 1.0 armor. The cloak on his back - bearing a purple giant, oh-so familiar - was new, but the association had been made. "Well well well," she said aloud, taking off her helmet. "If it isn't the newbie."

The young Hunter turned, his helmet doing little to hide his surprise. "Asuka!"

"Newbie?" Misato turned towards her, a sly tone to her voice. "Heh. Ended up finding a new fish yet again, eh?"

"I know. It's like a curse. But at least he seems to be doing well for himself." An actual cloak, actual armor, actual weapons...and already doing missions and running into the corpses of the dead.

(She had given up everything she had once been. It hadn't been enough to stave off the inevitable.)

" _Indeed!_ " exclaimed Yui. " _We've been collecting a lot of spinmetal, but I imagine he'll be a snarky, flamboyant loner before long!"_ She blinked, glancing apologetically at Misato. " _No offense._ "

The Iron Lady waved it off. "None taken."

The audible clearing of an artificial throat caught their attention. "So. Guardians," said Saint-14, looking intently at the newly-arrived trio. "Mission status?"

"The mission was a success," said Zavala. His Ghost displayed a holographic image of the Bardielus that was now in Nerv's hands. "The Splicer Priest Kovik has been killed, and not a moment too soon. The House of Bardiel's Splicers have begun research into Hive arcana."

"Oh?" The Vanguard Commander, standing at the end of the table, was officially piqued. _Frickin' weirdo_ , thought Asuka-2. "And what sort of arcana are you referring to?" asked Osiris.

"Summoning rituals. The bastard managed to summon and take control of an Ogre," said Misato.

"Hmm. Fascinating," admitted Osiris.

"And troubling," commented Saint-14. "It's truly fortunate that you defeated that monster. Hopefully, Nerv can keep their end of the bargain, and obtain the intelligence we need."

"Do not fear," reassured Osiris. "I will make sure of it."

" _...hmm,_ " muttered Yui, glancing at the holographic image of Kovik. " _Was he tough?_ "

"Yep." Asuka-2 rolled her shoulders, a habit born of memory and not physical need. "A verifiable **arshloch**. But hey, the thing's dead, and we're not."

" _...I see._ " Yui suddenly emitted a holographic image of a larger Bardielus, with curvy spikes of bone arranged in an ornate fashion on its body. " _Does this look familiar to you?_ "

Cayde-6 narrowed his eyes. "Hmm...ooh, _that_ guy. Aksis. Archpriest of House Bardiel, leader of their Splicers...second only to their Archon. A real nasty piece of work."

" _Ah._ "

"Why bring him up?" asked Saint-14.

" _...well, because he's dead._ "

All conversation came to a halt. "...come again?" asked Misato.

" _Yep. My Guardian killed him._ "

The young Hunter whirled around, looking intently at his Ghost. "What?"

" _All by himself._ "

"When?!" he protested.

Asuka-2 blinked. Twice. Three times. Finally, she said, "Bullcrap." She ignored the sudden laughter of Mari, who had collapsed to the floor in a visible show of mirth. "I call absolute _bullcrap!_ "

"I'd still like to know when I killed...whatever this Aksis was!" asked the newbie, visibly perturbed by how everyone was now looking at him.

" _When you pushed the car off of the highway._ "

"...seriously?!" roared Asuka-2. Mari's giggling actually got _louder_. "You killed a higher-ranking target with nothing but sheer, dumb _**luck?!**_ "

"And gravity, and excessive force," commented Cayde. "Can't forget those two." He gave a hearty pat on the newbie's back. "But hey, not even a month, and already you're making a big name for yourself! Top notch, kid."

Misato finally laughed at the whole proceeding. _Figures that she'd get a laugh at my expense_ , fumed Asuka-2, still somewhat in disbelief that the newbie had come this far so fast. Her thoughts were interrupted as the female Hunter exclaimed, "Well, I definitely like the little guy already!" She gave a jaunty wave at the newbie, adding, "The name's Misato Katsuragi!"

The young Hunter stared back at her, head tilting as if out of...recognition. "Misato...I...I think I used to know someone with that name..."

"Oh?" In a lighthearted show of exhibitionism, the woman removed her helmet with a flourish, letting her purple hair spill out in waves. "I bet she wasn't as cute or sexy as me!"

The newbie froze.

Misato took this the entirely wrong way. "Hah! Still got it."

' _...Princess?_ '

 _Yeah?_

' _...correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Misato the Director of Operations for the branch with Unit-01? You know...before the Collapse?_ '

 _Well, yeah. I still remember...oh. Oh._ The Exo wanted to curse her absentmindedness. _That means...oh boy._

The newbie's hands slowly rose, reaching for the seals of his own helmet.

 _This...this might be interesting.  
_  
xxxx

Shinji Ikari knew he would never be able to forget that face.

(As the great dragon rampaged, his unlikely savior rolled up in a sleek blue automobile. The door opened, and a lovely woman greeted him. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting!")

It belonged to a woman that had been an undeniable source of frustration.

(She had to know what she was doing, walking around in such... **indecent** clothing. She had to know! Was she doing it on purpose?!)

And yet...that same woman had been one of the few people who seemed to give a damn about him.

("This place is supposed to be home from now on! You can actually kick back, and relax!")

He slowly took off his helmet, staring at the purple-haired woman with wary eyes. "M...Misato-san?"

The woman blinked, as though confused. Then her own eyes widened; they just as quickly became guarded, unwilling to show too much. "...tell me." The woman sounded deathly serious now, possessing none of her former joy. "...tell me your name."

"...Ikari. Shinji Ikari."

"...Shinji-kun?" Her voice sounded small. She shouldn't sound so small.

(Her voice came through loud and clear on the intercom, flush with authority and vigor. "EVANGELION UNIT-01: **MOVE OUT!** ")

 _Misato_ shouldn't sound so small. "Yeah. It's me."

The other people in the war room watched the two intently, seemingly drawn in by the unexpected drama. All eyes were on Misato, waiting to see her reaction.

For the veterans in the room, it was not what they expected.

There was the sound of sniffling. And then Misato Katsuragi - the Iron Lady, veteran of countless missions, one of the many heroes of Six Fronts and Twilight Gap - began to cry. "Shinji-kun... **Shinji**...!"

Cayde-6 calmly stepped away from the young Hunter. It was a wise decision, because Shinji was immediately barrelled over by a glomping hug from Misato, her momentum driving them into the ground. As her happy sobbing began echoing through the room, the Hunter Vanguard looked idly at the other onlookers. "You know, I have to admit that I did _not_ see this coming. _"_

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Traveler**

 **Yuri Durgavich quietly walked the shoreline of what had once been a dying sea.**

 **"It's scary, isn't?"**

 **He turned toward his friend, watching the wind blow through his long hair. The breeze was fresh and clean, lacking the scent of salt and pesticides that had been so pervasive throughout his childhood. He still couldn't shake the uncanny feeling of being in a foreign land. "That's one word for it."**

 **Markov chuckled. "Ever the optimist."**

 **"It's hard not to be." The great sphere's travel over the world had inexorable grace. Moving over Kazakhstan, the rains had followed it; after one week, the two seas of the Aral had rejoined, returning to its former glory. "Old mistakes, washed away...new possibilities..."**

 **"I'm sure."**

 **He sighed, glancing at his friend's stubbly face. The idiot never seemed to shave anymore. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"**

 **"I could ask the same of you."**

 **"Have you not seen the images on television? Old wastelands, thriving with life. I mean...the damned Sahara has a _jungle_ growing on it now! How can you not be thrilled?"**

 **"Because all of these miraculous works require equally miraculous power. And that power...will demand blood."**

 **"...can we not, just once?"**

 **"This _Traveler_ may be changing the nature of the world before our very eyes...but human nature remains the same. There will be war, because we are still human."**

 **Yuri could not find it in himself to disagree. Still...it was a pleasant ideal to cling to.**


	7. The Reunion

**Grimoire: Nerv**

 **Out of the Faction Crisis, Nerv emerged as one of the most prominent, guided by a single and inclusive tenet: "As the nervous system coordinates all parts of a single body, so shall Nerv do for humanity." With a focus on stability and unity, Nerv is dedicated to the continued fortification of the City, sponsorship of the sciences, and technological innovation for the military forces of the Guardian Orders.**

 **Pre-Collapse historians consider their choice of name as a clear reference to the paramilitary organization NERV, which fought the Ahamkara during the Cataclysm using the mythical weapon known only as 'Evangelion'. That Nerv prizes any relics of its ancient namesake only further supports this view.**

xxxx

/One Hour after the Mission Report/

"Keep up the pace, Shinji-kun!"

It was almost...nostalgic, how Misato quickly took command of things, a proverbial tornado of action and will. Back...before...it had been simple to follow her lead. She had made it _easy_.

("Of course, we've got to do it flamboyantly, eh?" His confused expression prompted the woman to elaborate. "A welcome party for my new roommate, of course!")

Apparently, her forceful personality had not changed a bit.

So Shinji quietly and dutifully followed Misato as she led him further into City, teeming with people of all sizes and races. He idly noticed a few people gawk at the purple-haired woman as they moved forward, signs of recognition, of fame, of...adoration. Misato was a recognizable figure to some of these people. _I...I wonder what she's been up to.  
_  
' _You can always ask her._ '

 _I know, but...it seems odd._ In the grand scheme of things, Misato had always initiated...well, almost **everything** _._ Just up and asking about her past, what she had been up to...it seemed rude.

' _Why would it be rude?_ '

 _I...I don't know! It just would!_

' _...that's silly. You're being silly._ '

The young Hunter huffed. _I am not.  
_  
' _Yes you are._ '

"Here we are!"

Misato's shout interrupted Shinji's internal musing, prompting him to look up. The sight made his eyes widen. "...whoa."

Amidst a cluster of high-rise skyscrapers, a large clearing was home to a multi-storied, open-aired pavilion. On each floor were rows and rows of stands and kiosks, with a seemingly endless array of merchants hawking their wares. It was loud, and active, and lively. With a jaunty grin, Misato said, "Welcome to the Bazaar, Shinji-kun. Follow me!"

"Oh. Okay." He warily followed her, her purple hair still a distinctive sight amidst the teeming crowds. "Where...where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

After over ten minutes making their way through the masses and ascending two flights of stars, they finally arrived at their destination. Shinji stared dumbly at the old-fashioned curtain, the wooden stools, and the stoves beyond the main countertop. "A...a ramen stand!"

Misato glanced knowingly at her former charge. "If I could make a guess...I'd say that, between missions, you never left your quarters at the Tower. Right?"

"...how-?"

"You're a creature of habit, Shinji-kun. You never were one for trying out new things if you didn't have to." Her smile was...distinctly melancholy. "Well...what are we waiting for?" She forcefully nudged him through the curtain, prompting him to sit down on an empty stool. As Misato sat down beside him, she called out, "Yoshi-san! Two of my usual!"

The chef - an Exo forged of green and orange metal - nodded, muttering old Japanese to himself as he poured two large bowls full of broth, mixing in tender noodles, steamed vegetables, and fried fish. In less than two minutes, a pair of large, steaming bowls were placed in front of Misato and Shinji. The latter looked quietly at the noodle soup, feeling an odd hunger stir within him.

Glancing briefly at Misato, he noted that her smile was warmer now. "Well...dig in. **Itadakimasu!** " exclaimed the Iron Lady, splitting her chopsticks apart.

"...yeah." The snapping of chopsticks, the smell of noodles and warm broth, the small and intimate atmosphere...it was achingly familiar. So much so that he subconsciously mimicked Misato's motions, quietly saying, " **Itadakimasu.** " Crack, went the wooden utensils, and Shinji partook of the of noodles with a practiced, familiar slurp. It was...nice.

And so the two Hunters ate in contented silence.

As Shinji slowly ate, he listened quietly to the ambience of the Bazaar: the pitter-patter of feet and boots; the discordant chatter of different languages, somehow forming a harmony of speech and will; strangely, despite the unfamiliar words and unusual cadences, the meaning was plain to him.

' _You're welcome._ '

 _...oh._ So this was another part of being a Guardian? Being able to understand the spoken word, regardless of the language?

' _Only if the language is local to Earth and was originally native to the mind of a humanoid creature tethered to a human soul.'_

 _...eh?!_

' _It's complicated._ '

Shinji took Yui's word for it. He quietly glanced at Misato, who was downing the remaining broth in her bowl with gusto. The sheer volume of her slurping seemed to please the synthetic chef, judging by the saké jar and aged porcelain cups that the Exo passed over the counter. "Ah...nothing like a good meal!" The woman slowly poured the rice wine into one of the cups, raising it in a jovial manner. "Cheers! To old friends!"

As Misato began drinking her alcohol (what a familiar scene, he privately mused), Shinji couldn't help but smile. "Huh...friends..."

"Yep!" The woman grinned widely. "After all, it's not like I'm your commanding officer anymore."

"But...everyone looked at you like...someone important." Even the Vanguard had seemed to treat her with a sense of subconscious respect.

Misato's cheeks puffed out, visibly pouting. "What, you think I'm _not_ important?"

"Um, I mean-!" stuttered the younger Hunter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

"Heh, I'm just joking." She looked warmly at him, a strange intensity to her gaze. "Still the same ol' Shinji-kun."

"Misato-san!" protested Shinji, trying to fight down his embarrassment. Really, it was like she hadn't changed at all!

' _Are you sure?_ '

...only, that wasn't quite the case, was it. She had changed, as had he, if only by virtue of their status as Guardians. "Misato-san...how long...how long has it been, for you?"

The woman's expression dimmed, a certain heaviness settling over her. "Ah...that's a good question." Sighing, she raised her arms over her head, working out the kinks. "It's been a few centuries, at least. Due to how many records were lost during the Collapse...we don't know how long it's been since everything went to hell. Not exactly. There's a few timelines that the Cryptarchy keep bandying around, but the general consensus is that it's been no less than five hundred years, no more than a thousand. Not a lot to work with, neh?"

"...how can you stand it?" Awakening in a strange world, so unbelievably _different_ from the old one, living as an undying soldier.

"Well, we all found our own way." She raised her fist, looking at it with a frightening severity. "For me...the thought of being able to fight on the front line, to be there where things _really_ mattered...I felt like I was making up for all the shit we put you kids through."

"Misato-san..."

"How much do you remember?"

The sudden question startled Shinji, throwing him off of his train of thought. "Oh. Um...well..." He thought hard. _Really_ hard. "...it's...like water. I think...?"

(The school was supposed to be a place of normalcy, a place of escape. One fateful day, a lone wrym granted a single wish to a desperate boy: by the time the sun had set, the entire building was destroyed, and the beast's thrall had to be put down.)

"Some of it is just... _there_ , beyond my reach. If I try to grasp it, to focus...it slips away. I have a vague idea of who I used to be...and yet I don't...but I don't _feel_ like I'm someone else. I still feel like Shinji Ikari." He looked plainly at the older woman. "Does that make sense?"

"...yeah." Misato sighed, taking another deep sip of her saké. As she filled her cup again, she continued, "I remember most of my life before resurrecting as a Guardian. Sometimes, the bits and pieces that are blank...they change, from time to time. On the nights where I can't sleep...I spend the time trying to get my thoughts in order." She shot a cheesy grin at him. "Keeps me occupied, you know?"

"...then...do you remember what happened on the day that I...?" Vanished? Disappeared? Died?

Her grin faded. "...yeah. I do."

"Then..." His right hand began to clench, a familiar impulse. He held onto that familiarity with dear life. "...why was I just left there? My Ghost...she found me by the ruins of my Entry Plug." Inhale. Exhale. "Why was I just left to die?" He wanted to add the word 'alone'. But he didn't have to.

Misato looked meaningfully at him, as though gauging the best way to respond. And really...he didn't exactly give her much wiggle room.

' _That was kind of harsh._ '

But it was true, wasn't it...? Right?

Finally, the woman spoke. "Shinji-kun...do you remember? The mission you were sent on."

"...no."

(Standing at the edge of the great abyss, he wondered how they could've gone so long without _knowing_.)

Shinji relented. "Well...maybe...?"

"The Source. We found the Source of the Dragons, those damned Ahamkara..." A brief tremor of anger roiled through her. "Right underneath us the _whole damn_ time..." she hissed to herself, before turning her attention back to Shinji. "You...you went down to fight it, to end it, to bring the Cataclysm to an end once and for all."

"...and?"

Misato chuckled bitterly. "And...you certainly did end it. But we didn't expect what came next."

xx

/Centuries Ago/

 _It seemed like all of Japan was shaking._

 _Misato Katsuragi fell over every few seconds, as aftershocks roiled through Kanagawa Prefecture. All of their sensory equipment had long since shorted out, meaning that Unit-01 was on its own._

Shinji-kun...you can do it. _She stared resolutely at the distant vortex that now consumed Hakone, a whirling maelstrom of darkness that crackled with ethereal lightning. Her subordinates at the temporary command center had long ago realized that her attention was solely focused on this battle._ You'll make it...you will!

 _Then, time seemed to slow to a crawl._

 _A distinct cylinder suddenly shot away from the vortex, rushing through the stormy clouds. "That was an Entry Plug! Shin-!"_

 _The vortex erupted, its hazy structure dissipating in a burst of air and light. The force bowled everyone over; Misato's head hit something hard, and she lost consciousness._

 _She didn't know how much time had passed by the time she awoke. Only that it was too long._

 _Her eyes shot open, dimly recognizing the familiar style oh a hospital room. A bespectacled man looked down at her, a weary expression on his face. "Hyuuga? Where-?"_

 _"We're back at Tokyo," said the man, his dark hair slicked back. "The military has quarantined Hakone."_

 _"How long-?"_

 _"Two days."_

 _"And where's Shinji-kun?"_

" _Still no contact. The tracking systems on the Entry Plug must have malfunctioned. Unit-01's current status is unknown."_

 _"Damn it, I don't_ care _about Unit-01! We need to find Shinji!"_

 _"We've got bigger problems. We've finally reestablished contact with the other branches, and they're_ all _sensing anomalies. NERV-Germany, NERV-Russia, NERV-Luna, NERV-Venus, NERV-Mars...ALL of them!"_

 _"...what?"_

 _"Commander Ikari's initiated something called **KETER ECLIPSE**. All of the MAGI facilities are going dark."_

 _"...the hell is going on?"_

 _"Honestly? I don't_ know. _But now that you're up, we need to get with the others, to at least get some kind of plan-"_

 _A distant rumble sounded, shaking the entire hospital at its very foundation. "What the...?" Hyuuga quickly ran towards the window, looking at the smoky cloud rising above the distant skyline._

 _Misato grimaced, slowly getting off of the cot; as she joined his side by the window, her eyes looked up, at the distant figure of the Moon, its surface washed with the blue sky of day._

 _Great spears were rushing towards them in the dozens: massive shapes that crashed with an immense ferocity._

 _It was a harbinger for Hell itself._

("It was the Hive's first attack on Earth.")

 _Soon, chaos engulfed the entire city of Tokyo...nay, the entire county of Japan.  
_  
("I don't know what happened with the rest of NERV. I don't know how they dealt with their particular anomalies...but for me, that's how the Collapse began.")

 _The next days were those of sound and fury, as violence became the end-all and be-all.  
_  
("I tried...I honestly tried.")  
 _  
Eventually, Misato found herself alone, armed with a single gun, a combat knife, and a metal baseball bat. Eyeless furies of bone and claw snarled and shrieked, rushing at her with the intent to kill. The woman's back was against the dead end of an alley. Heh. 'Dead end'. How apropos. "Fine then...come on, you sons of bitches! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"_

 _The bullets were spent first. She swung her baseball bat wildly, smashing skulls and hardy ribs. By the time the bludgeon was ripped from her hands, she had killed twenty. Snarling, she held the knife in a reverse grip, stabbing with her right hand and punching with her left. Claws slashed at her, lacerating her body on all sides._

 _She fought, and struggled, and howled with everything that she had._

Shinji-kun...wherever you are...I hope you're okay.

 _One of the emaciated beasts dragged her down. She elbowed it away, facing upward as the horde descended upon her.  
_  
Live...Shinji...

 _Misato greeted her death with a scream of rage and eyes full of fury._

xx

Misato grinned bitterly as she finished recounting her tale; judging by the odd twinkle in her eyes, his mortified expression was quite the looker. "All this time, I had hoped that you'd managed to escape the horrors of the Collapse. The Hive ravaged Japan...can't really speak for the rest of the world..." She took another sip of her saké, letting the rice wine sit for a long moment before swallowing. "All I know is that my Ghost woke me up amidst the ruins of Tokyo. It took months and months of wandering and hiding before I first heard rumors of the Last City, on the mainland...and...well, here I am."

"...Misato-san..." The hurt of being left behind had been replaced by shame. He wanted to say sorry, but the heavy emotion in Misato's eyes was constricting his words.

"...part of me's happy, that you missed everything. That you didn't see everything come crashing down." She forced a smile, gently rubbing the side of his face with her gloved hand. "And hey, you're here now. You're alive again. You have the chance to do...well, _something._ Anything!" Her cheeks dimpled, and her grin was somewhat more genuine. "Better than nothing, right?"

"...maybe." Shinji looked down at his hands, briefly curling his fingers. "I...did what I thought people wanted me to do, with Eva..."

(The handlebars were mostly for show, as his thoughts and will were the primary motivators for Unit-01. He still grabbed them, if only to make sure he had something to hold on to, to keep from falling away...at least, that's what it felt like.)

"...I thought I was helping people...but did I really? If this is the world that's left...did I really do anything worthwhile?"

Misato idly messed with the end of her air, her gaze never leaving his face. "...heh. Still the same." She leaned forward, pouring saké into the other cup. "I can't stop you from thinking about those things...but everything that happened would have happened, even if we never created Eva. No one saw the Collapse coming...you can't put that on your shoulders."

"...I guess."

"Here." She shifted the second cup towards him, raising her own with the other hand. "You've fought as valiantly as any other soldier. You deserve at least one drink. Cheers?"

Shinji stared at the clear rice wine, wondering what the point of it was.

(The first time he opened her refrigerator, the sight of all the beer was inwardly repulsive. He tried to square the image of a beer-guzzling flirt with the coolly authoritative stature of a Captain, and failed miserably.)

' _Does it really matter? Sometimes a drink is just a drink, a sign of celebration, or mutual joy._ '

 _...maybe._ If that was the case, what would Misato think would be the most appropriate course of action? _Maybe...maybe._ "...cheers." Calmly, he reached for the saké jar and downed the remnants of the ceramic jar, thirteen ounces in total.

The action was so unexpected that Misato nearly dropped her cup.

The alcoholic burn was horrible, and the taste was disagreeable. Still, Shinji didn't stop until all thirteen ounces had been consumed; the only thing he could think to do to avoid coughing, or heaving, or vomiting, was to let loose a hearty and throaty whoop. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

(He stared dumbly as she chugged the entire can of beer in one go. Upon finishing, she let loose a hearty and throaty whoop. "YEAAAAAAAAAH! This is the life!")

Breathing heavily, Shinji looked blearily at Misato and forced a grin. "...this is the life. Right?"

Misato blinked.

And then she smirked. Her lips curled, and her eyes began to water. Finally, she burst into laughter, so possessed by bewildered disbelief and amusement that she fell off of her stool, spilling her cup onto the ground. Upon landing, she yelped; and then, she laughed _harder._

' _Well, I think she found it funny._ '

Shinji stared at the woman, uncertain as to what he should do.

' _You could smile? Laugh along?_ '

"...heheh." Shinji began to chuckle softly, unable to do much more than that. But with Misato's boisterous bellowing and the ambiance of the Bazaar to serve as background music, it felt...good.

Misato slowly picked herself back up, her body still wracked with spontaneous giggles. "Okay...that was...the _best_...heh...HAH...!" Breathing deeply, the elder Hunter reached into a pocket, pulling out a few silvery coins and placing them on the counter. As Yoshi grabbed their dishware and pocketed the coins, Misato pushed aside the cloth dividing the ramen stand from the rest of the Bazaar. "Follow me. I want to show you something."

"Okay." Shinji calmly stood; despite the warmth in his cheeks, he didn't feel as loopy as he had expected. Was that normal? "I...I don't know what it's like to be drunk. Am I supposed to act a certain way?"

Misato smirked. "Some people handle their alcohol differently. I _will_ say that being a Guardian comes with a few perks...depending on your point of view." Muttering something about 'can't even get hammered anymore', the Iron Lady began walking away with large strides. Shinji dutifully followed, weaving around the active crowds; as they neared the edge of the pavilion's third floor - barred by a guardrail - Misato fearlessly jumped off. Shinji - already used to the sight of fellow Guardians doing seemingly insane things - followed her.

Misato jumped twice off of the air, landing softly in a running motion.

Shinji waited until he was closer to the ground, jumping once - mentally wincing at the odd sensation of reversing his momentum to 'jump off of the air' - before landing less gracefully.

The woman nodded, in seeming approval. "Try to keep up!" She burst off into a hard sprint, the golden wolf's head on her cloak reflecting the nighttime light in a mesmerizing fashion.

Sighing, Shinji took off running as well.

They ran. And they ran. Away from the downtown, towards the limits of the City; through the fields and minor forests that sat within the Barrier; towards a large structure, similar to the Tower, but marred with the scars of battle. Wordlessly, the elder Hunter leapt through an open window that had been shot out. Jumping in after her, Shinji grimaced as he saw Misato head through a door on the far end of the hall; upon entering, he groaned audibly at the sight of a long stairwell.

' _This actually might be a bit of a workout!_ '

He glanced upward; Misato was jumping from rail to rail, utilizing her triple jump to ascend whole flights at a time.

' _...or you could do that._ '

 _...I think I'll just take the stairs.  
_  
Shinji ran up the stairs, two at a time; despite how much of an arduous task it seemed, he still didn't feel like he was breaking a sweat. _This...this is crazy.  
_  
' _Are you complaining?_ '

 _...not really.  
_  
' _Then just keep chasing her!_ '

And so he did.

By the time he finally got to the top floor, Misato had been waiting for five minutes. "Slowpoke."

Shinji sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm...not as good as you are."

"Not _yet_ , anyway."

Shinji glanced around, stepping out onto an open terrace; the overall format was very similar to the Tower, if a bit more open-aired. By the edge facing towards the City, a winding white tree with feathery leaves of red stood, standing stalwart in the quiet breeze. Misato was leaning on the rail, her hair fluttering in the breeze. Gulping, he slowly walked forward, trying to fill the awkward void with small talk. "So...what is this place?"

"It's called Bannerfall. Currently used by and for the Crucible. Was initially set as a neutral ground years ago during the Faction Crisis. Nerv and a Faction called the New Monarchy nearly came to blows here." She briefly looked around, staring at the leafy sigils of Nerv, and the white triangular symbols of the defunct New Monarchy. "Were it not for the Speaker's intervention, it might have come to war."

"...why?" There was so much _worse_ out there, beyond the City and its protective Barrier; there was more than enough danger, more than enough death. Why invite more amongst each other? "...why would they? What would have been the point?"

"Hell if I know. The Iron Lords were too busy trying to patrol the Wild...and dealing with the aftermath of our first attempt to claim SIVA." The woman huffed, staring back towards the Traveler, and the City in particular. The light of the half moon cast a pale silhouette over everything. "...sometimes, it's views like this that remind me of why I do what I do...and I hope it's the same for you."

"Hm?"

"Shinji-kun...your efforts have contributed to the protection of this City, and its people. And knowing who you are...they always will." Her smile was soft, lacking her normal bluster, but no less beautiful. "Never forget that."

(The city was small, and clustered together; yet, in the light of the setting sun, it seemed almost intimate. If that even made sense. "Never forget...this was the city that you saved.")

"...Misato-san?"

"Hmm?"

The entire evening had been quite illuminating. Now, reaching for memories, there was...some solidity. Not enough to truly remember who he used to be...but it was the equivalent of finding messages in a bottle, floating amidst a vast sea. "...I don't really know what I'm _meant_ to do, in this place." A particular message stood out in general, for how stark the sensations were. "But...what about you and me?"

("Shinji, I'm coming in." He hadn't moved from his bed since returning from the battlefield, leaning on his knees. His bed crinkled as Misato sat beside him. The silence was...oppressive, and smothering. Just like the school had been that day, when one of his few friends had begun killing everyone.)

"What..."

("...the tears won't come, Misato," he said, despondently. One of the few constants of his life: gone, in an afternoon of fire, blood, and carnage. "...I feel sad, but the tears won't come.")

"...what about..."

("...Shinji...this is about all I can do for you right now." Her hand slowly rested atop his own. Wearily, he looked to his right; the woman was facing straight ahead, not wanting to look him in the eye. It was strange; he could remember the first time he had met her, looking up to see her face. Now, after two years of constant battle against the wyrms, they could see eye-to-eye. Perhaps that, more than anything else, was what decided it; Ayanami, Horaki, Kensuke, Toji...they were all dead now. When it came to the people that he cared about...when it came to the people that cared about _him_...who else was left? Thus, when Misato slowly turned to look at him - a strange intensity in her eyes - it was ultimately no surprise when he lunged forward, kissing her deeply out of a desperate, lonely hunger.)

"...what about _us_?"

Misato had that strange intensity in her gaze again; now that _this_ particular memory had become more-or-less fixed (and oh goodness, his stomach was doing weird flips), he recognized it as the same look from that night. _Um...  
_

' _I'm staying far away from this one. Romantic relationships are...not my area of expertise._ '

 _...thanks, I thiiiiiiiiiiii...  
_  
Shinji's thoughts trailed off for a very good reason; Misato's hands were on both sides of his face. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. "Shinji...tell me what is that you want. What do _you_ want?"

Well. As though _that_ wasn't a question he hadn't asked himself before, over and over. "...I..."

(He woke up in Misato's arms, somewhat numb and bewildered by...well... _everything._ The woman was staring at him, an inscrutable, unknowable heaviness to her gaze. He looked back, unwilling to move, unwilling to speak...unwilling to do anything other than just lie there, resting in a loose embrace, hoping that the world would just ignore them. However...by this point, they both knew better, didn't they? The next day, the operation to destroy the Source of the Wyrms would commence; little did they know that this moment of peace would be their last one together.)

"...I don't know what I want."

Misato smiled. "...I grew up dealing with a lot of shit, and I'll admit that I wasn't the best role model in how to cope. What you and I shared...it probably wouldn't have been considered appropriate. Though, in all fairness, that whole business with the Ahamkara was anything _but_ appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...yeah."

"Know that I don't regret it, Shinji-kun. You understand that, right?"

Shinji dumbly nodded.

"My only regret...is that I wasn't the person that could help you in the way that you _needed._ My hatred of those dragons for what they took from me...my fear of being alone...all the times that I was just so disgusted with myself and my inability to make a difference like I wanted...you didn't deserve that kind of baggage."

"But...it was a part of you...right?" Despite how much he despised his role as an Eva Pilot, he knew that removing Unit-01 from his life, to ignore it, to pretend none of it had ever happened...such a dream was impossible. "Then you wouldn't have been Misato Katsuragi. Right?"

Misato grinned wryly. "Between rising from the dead and protecting the City, it took a lot of years for me to get my act together. It took...it took a _lot_ , for me to finally get the perspective I needed, to learn where I screwed up, to learn how I could do better. And Shinji..."

"...yes?"

"...if you want to pick up where we left off, and try to figure it out as we go along...I can do that. You deserve that much. But..." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. Her hands were still resting on the sides of his face. "...just know that it would be an absolute privilege if I could be your friend."

"...a...a friend?"

"Yep. I'm not exactly your commanding officer anymore...and I don't have to let you do all of the fighting. We can be equals...partners...comrades. Does...does that sound okay?"

Shinji thought about it. This woman...he had always had a small sliver of doubt in the back of his head about her intentions in the Time Before. An eclectic mix of passion and determination, he hadn't really known how sincere she had been, if ever. As time had passed, it had gotten easier and more comfortable...but that doubt had never really gone away. _It would be easier to do nothing...but doing nothing would still hurt...can I really take that chance...?_

' _Perhaps she just had a different way of fighting her loneliness than you did._ '

 _...huh._

That small comment from Yui was...insightful. And helpful. In the end...this was no different than any other battle. _I mustn't run away._ "Yeah..." He nodded feebly. "I'd...I would like that."

Misato blinked.

And then she bore the most brilliant grin he had ever seen on another human being; with a happy burst of laughter, she embraced him tightly and spun in place, actually lifting him off of the ground.

It felt...right.

After the twirling bear hug reached its culmination, Misato released Shinji, her grin still bearing the joyful intensity. "Well...let's talk about where to go from here! What's your subclass?"

The sudden conversational shift stunned the young Hunter. "...eh?"

' _Say Bladedancer._ '

"Bladedancer?"

"Excellent!" She backed away, slowly beginning to pace. "Now, I know you're not one to seek out a battle, but with the way our luck's run, battle will eventually come to you. And I want to make sure you have the tools and skills necessary to make it out alive! Now, I favor being a Gunslinger, but..." She paused, going quiet; Shinji sensed a strange shift in the air, a subtle charge. Finally, Misato broke the silence. "...I know a thing or two about being a Bladedancer."

Shinji quickly caught on to what Misato was suggesting. "...you're gonna train me?"

("Simulations can only go so far." Shinji looked mutely at the various weapons laid before him, then at the various targets at the far end of the firing range. He looked up at Misato, who was unwrapping some new earplugs. "I want you to have an instinctive understanding of what it's like to handle a gun.")

"Well of course! We may be Guardians, but I'm still your **senpai** in more ways than one!" With a blink of light and an audible _shyoom_ , Misato reappeared several meters away. "Your Light can be used in a variety of ways." An orb of Arc energy materialized in her palm; she tossed it far away, wherein it burst into a swirling swarm of sparking explosives "And I want to help you master it." Then, she vanished; quite literally, for she disappeared from sight.

"...wha? Misato-san?"

"Like this!"

"WAGH!" Shinji whirled around; Misato had gotten right behind him! "How-?"

"Invisibility."

"...really?"

"Really really." Misato glanced up at the starry sky, inhaling deeply of the crisp night air. "You feel like getting an early start?"

"...sure!"

Misato grinned. "Then let's begin!"

xxxx

/Twilight Gap, Northeastern Perimeter of the City/

Asuka-2 had briefly considered tailing Misato and the newbie. However, two things had stopped her.

One: she really had no business doing so. They obviously had a lot to catch up on.

Two: her 'target' was finally in a position where she could intervene. A tip from the Hidden had finally borne fruit; per Ikora Rey's intelligence network, the Titan in question was wrapping up a Crucible match.

So Asuka-2 waited. She had discarded her Mark, going bare, in a sense. Mari had already shifted her armor's shaders to some darker colors, and she had exchanged her standard VISIGOTH Type 1 helmet for customized Garuda Type 0, with a better voice filter. It would be sufficient.

Finally, after a raucous hour's worth of Clash, the twelve Guardians began to disperse, going on their own way. Her target remained behind - as Ikora's profile suggested he would - to do some more target practice on the rusty remnants of the defensive fortification, a shadow of what it had once been prior to the Battle of the Twilight Gap. At long last, he was alone.

And so Asuka-2 approached. "Interesting weapon you have there."

The Titan in blue-and-green Agema Type 0 armor whirled around, clearly surprised by her arrival. "Geez! Don't scare me like that. Who are you?"

"Me?" She gave a half-shrug. "I'm nobody." She gestured at his auto rifle. "So. Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this?" He raised the red weapon; of particular note was the sharp bayonet affixed to its end. "The Red Spectre; my team and I destroyed a Ramiel scouting party over a month ago, to the north. It came from a legendary engram; lucky me, huh?"

"Yeah. Lucky you." She idly noted his Mark: a red sash with a series of claw marks painted in white: the Bloodborne Mark. _So his allegiance is with Wille. Typical._ "Doesn't seem so special to me." She had to make sure. She had to at least give the benefit of the doubt.

The human chuckled. "Well, _you_ clearly haven't heard the tales. This thing is modeled after an infamous weapon, said to have unbelievable abilities! I never really put much stock into them myself, but if this Spectre was anything remotely like the original...well, I can see why some Guardians raved about it." He aimed back over the guardrail, shooting at a freestanding tower; his shots were clustered around a large portion of dented metal. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on the original..."

 _Hmph. Another moron. Just like all the others._ "And why would you want the original?"

"Why not? Any advantage against the enemy, I'd say."

The Titan was caught off-guard when a sparking fist smashed into his face. "Whoa, hey-!" He kept himself from falling, turning around just in time to receive a knee to the chest. Growling, he quickly got the message. "So, up for a one-on-one fight, huh?! Bring it-!"

Asuka-2's palm slammed into his visor, bearing a Flashbang Grenade the burst in his face. The male Titan yelped out of shock, disoriented long enough for Asuka-2 to deliver a quick combination of hooks and straights. Snarling, his body flickered with electricity. "THAT DOES IT!" He raised his fists, ready to unleash the Fist of Havoc-

POW!

The Exo's heel smashed into his neck, right on the Adam's apple. The precise blow halted the man in his tracks; another haymaker sent him hurtling over the guardrail, landing several meters in the grassy clearing below. As he struggled to get to his feet, Asuka-2 slowly descended, shaking her head. "If you know the tales, then you know why the 'original' was so infamous...it was known for being a _Guardian killer_. Why the _**hell**_ would such a weapon be so enticing to you?!" She slowly walked towards him, pressing her foot against his torso to keep him pinned to the ground. "Thinking of how to get such power, without thinking about the _why!_ " She raised her hand, aiming it at the fallen Titan. That was Mari's cue: a pulse rifle materialized in the Exo's outstretched hand, looking remarkably similar to the Red Spectre...except it was older, bearing dark colors. Grungier, splattered in ancient blood. Deadlier, bearing an impossibly sharp bayonet and spikes protruding from the barrel.

The Titan beneath her feet went still. She observed her reflection in his helmet - her vertical green visor seemed befitting death itself - and snorted. "Still want your hands on it now?" She pointed the bayonet of Red Death at his face. "Well?!"

(The man with a ponytail advanced casually, despite her panicked warnings to stop. "All I wanted was the truth...that's all I _ever_ wanted. And _**they**_ gave it to me." Even though she was pointing a pistol at him, he wasn't frightened at all. "You can have whatever you want, Asuka." He raised his bloodstained hands, which burned with an unearthly power. "All you have to do is make a wish... _oh pupil mine._ ")

"No! Just stop, just stop!" screamed the panicking Titan.

Asuka-2 snorted. "Pathetic." The Red Death vanished, transmatting away. She reached down, hauling the man to his feet; her hand was like a vice around his neck. "Power must always have a purpose beyond itself. If you're pursuing the power just for the sake of having it...then that power will use _you_. And you won't ever be the same." She reared her left arm; the entire limb crackled with unbelievable voltage. "Remember that...and maybe we won't cross paths again." And so Asuka-2 demonstrated her mastery of the Arc, channeling the ferocious fury of the Fist of Havoc through a single haymaker.

 **BOOOM!  
**  
The younger man went sailing away from the defensive fortification, his corpse appearing as an electrified comet. After such a blow, it would take a while for his Ghost to resurrect him.

Plenty of time to get away. Reaching down for the Red Spectre, she said, "Get us out of here."

' _...on it._ '

After grabbing the auto rifle, Asuka-2 disappeared in a flash-

SHYOOOM.

-transmatting into a grassy field on the other side of the Barrier, within the bounds of the City. Mari materialized, already shifting the colors of her armor to the more familiar shades of crimson. " _...you okay, Princess?_ "

Asuka-2 clenched tightly onto the Red Spectre, denting its stock. "Just disassemble this thing already."

" _...sure thing._ "

As her Ghost went about breaking down the auto rifle into spare Glimmer, Asuka-2 removed her temporary helmet, gazing quietly at the stars above. The sky was just like human nature: seemingly unchanging, and everlasting. "Stupid idiots..."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Red Death**

 ** _"Only rumors tell of the enraged Guardian who fashioned this butcher's tool. But its power is undeniable, and fear is a formidable weapon."_**

 **Commander Osiris: You shouldn't be surprised at all, given the nature of Engrams.**

 **Asuka-2: You don't have to remind me.**

 **Commander Osiris: Memory is a tricky thing...imagination, even more so. You never know what will capture the fancies of our City's collective culture, and the people that comprise it. Why would Guardians be any different?**

 **Asuka-2: It's...it's just...why did it have to be _that?_**

 **Commander Osiris: Your dread works were fabled long before the Speaker and the Consensus even _existed._ Again: why are you surprised?**

 **Asuka-2: ...at the time...it was the only thing I could think of.**

 **Commander Osiris: And you have my gratitude for your actions. Be grateful that the decrypted form always seems to be a lesser manifestation: a figment of fevered imagination, and not the hard reality of the original.**

 **Asuka-2: ...I want to know whenever one of these 'Red Spectres' emerge.**

 **Commander Osiris: And why should I give you leave to destroy a mere weapon?**

 **Asuka-2: Its claim to fame is being similar to a weapon that's only _known_ for being a Guardian killer. If someone boasts about such a weapon...what does that say about them? **

**Commander Osiris: A fair point.**


	8. The Team of Lord Saladin

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Fallen  
**  
" _ **Cayde-6 Reminisces**_ "

 **You want a story? Okay, let me tell you one about the Fallen.**

 **What, you've heard em' all? I'm sure you haven't heard this one. In fact, I'm positive you haven't heard this one. I mean, you're just some random Guardian who challenged me to a game of cards. Nice bluff with the three-of-a-kind, by the way. Kinda dumb, but I like the cut of your jib...where have I heard that catchphrase before...?**

 **Anyway, this was a long time ago. Was in North America, or what's left of it. Nobody really knows what happened to it during the Collapse. You'd think that we'd have had some plucky Hunter scout it out by now...why are you looking at me? I miss the adventure, but I don't miss doing stupid things. Because doing stupid things is stupid.**

 **Doing stupid things on _purpose_ isn't stupid, I'll give you that.**

 **So I'm on the coast of someplace by the Atlantic. The signs were all saying 'Charleston', part of some nation called South Carolina; I actually know a Titan named Carolina, by the way. She has a bit of a temper...hey, it's my tale, I'll go on a tangent if I want.**

 **The city was really old-fashioned. Really empty too. Not much in the way of useful technology. Yet, for some reason, the House of Iruel had scouting parties there. This was long before the Battle of Twilight Gap, so their presence was surprising. I know, their base of power is currently on Venus...no, I don't know why they seem so interested in the Vex...seriously, I'm the one telling the story. If you want to be Mr. Storyteller, maybe you should become a better poker player.**

 **Now, House Iruel is kind of creepy in the way that House Bardiel is: swarms of Iruelim moving about and controlling machines, old and new; thick clusters of microscopic robots forming the command nodes of the Iruelus...no, I didn't run into an Iruelix. You think I'm stupid enough to go after a Kell or an Archon on my own? Don't answer that. Now, these Fallen were looking for something; they were wanting to advance further inland, judging by the movements and patrol patterns. It was all interesting stuff. My invisibility field definitely got a workout that day. Did you know I can actually keep it up for an entire twenty-two hours straight?**

 **If you make it a bet, I'll do it right now with witnesses.**

 **That's what I thought. Let me talk. Now, here's the odd thing: while I'm observing this platoon of Fallen, they're nearing the city limits, moving on one of the old highways. And then...they simply disappear. Poof, as if they had never existed. Funny thing was that I was halfway-convinced that I hadn't been tailing anything at all, that I had been all alone for my entire time in Charleston. But some things just didn't _click_ , you know? And my memory is kind of iffy as it is, so that should tell you something about weird it felt.**

 **I definitely got the clue when thirty Skiffs from the House of Iruel arrived the next day, setting up a fortified position at the edge of the old city. Servitors, Splicers, the whole nine yards...that's another weird catchphrase. Do you know where that one's from? Nothing? Not even a wild, uneducated guess?**

 **Well, you're no fun.**

 **Anyway, my point is this: those Fallen wanted something. And it doesn't matter what House they belong to: Bardiel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Shamshel, Iruel, whatever; if the Fallen want something, they have no problem with force escalation.**

 **They don't in your experience? What do you think Six Fronts and Twilight Gap were, a walk in the park?**

 **...I really should start writing these catchphrases down.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks after Misato and Shinji's Reunion/

An NS44 High Water jumpship traveled in a geosynchronous orbit above the Cosmodrome. Multiple scanners took various measurements and captured several observations and long-range photos.

Its pilot - a male Exo of orange and gunmetal-gray - waited quietly as some of the pictures finished processing. When they finished, the image of two Ketches hovering over the Ironlands - one bearing the colors of House Bardiel, the other of Ramiel - elicited a weary sigh.

"If only they had waited two more days...now I owe Cayde a mission without pay," muttered Shiro-4. "Great. Just great."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The holographic projection of two Ketches prompted Cayde-6 to chuckle. "Heh. Wonder what mission I should send Shiro on...maybe send him to get some relic iron on Mars..."

"This is an extreme escalation by the Fallen," muttered Saint-14, staring balefully at the projection. With a wave of his hand, the projection shifted to a virtual photo taken from long-range reconnaissance south of the Cosmodrome: two immense Servitors, escorted by scores of Bardielim and Ramielim, could be seen heading into the Ironlands. "Sepiks Prime of House Bardiel, and Heviks Prime of House Ramiel...to have both of them out in the open is a sign that the Fallen are close to SIVA." Another wave of the hand; now, the photo was of various Fallen crews boring into the rocky earth, mostly by Ramielus arranged into forms built for drilling. "With so many excavations ongoing, they're bound to find it." The Exo Titan glanced at the burly man clad in armor with the colors of silver and gold. "Lord Saladin...are you sure you cannot pinpoint where your brethren found SIVA?"

The black man shook his head, running a head with dark hair speckled with gray. "No," he rumbled. "It was Lord Radegast's squadron who found the Replication Complex first, where SIVA was contained. The alert was sounded, and the rest of the Iron Lords were called in to assist. By the time I arrived with my team, the maze tunnels leading to the facility had been collapsed by explosives, and our comrades had turned against each other." The Titan leaned on the table, a weary expression on his face. "Right now, the cave that led to those original tunnels is occupied by a garrison from the House of Ramiel."

"And you're not worried that they might have a path to SIVA?"

"That cave is a staging area for coordinating Fallen crews, but is not itself a dig site."

xxxx

/Five Days Ago/

The man softly walked in silence - his invisibility field holding strong, as he observed the cave, idly noting the ten Ramielus that formed a cohesive lattice of crystal, combining their mutual computational abilities to coordinate the dozens of Ramielim scouting the region. The walls of the cavern were old, but all remnants of anything else - old gateways, human imagery, artificial structures - had been blasted away and buried long ago.

 _Small blessings, I s'pose.  
_  
The Hunter slowly departed; none of the Fallen ever realized that there had been an interloper in their midst.

xxxx

"Lord Gheleon has confirmed it himself," said Saladin. "So we have that to be thankful for."

The Vanguard Commander slowly paced, mulling over the ramifications of the Fallen reinforcements that had arrived from deep within the Asian mainland. "Hmm...securing that cave by force won't help us," said Osiris. "It will only attract the attention of the Fallen, and they will respond with overwhelming force. Then, they will know where to excavate for sure...it would be more efficient to target the excavation sites that already exist, to split their attention...a team of six should be sufficient for each site." His pacing began to slow. "Then, as the Fallen dispatch reinforcements, we will have other teams launch strikes against the Ketches themselves." Osiris stopped pacing. "We'll hit targets of opportunity, introduce chaos into their chain of command...and we'll have tertiary teams to serve as backup to run interference against the Hive if they begin entering the Ironlands."

"...that's a surprisingly reasonable plan," said Cayde-6.

"I am a perfectly reasonable individual," droned Osiris.

"Okay. Sure."

Sensing that things had come to a head, Saladin inclined his head. "Very well then. I will leave you to coordinating the other terms."

As the aged Titan turned, Saint-14 watched with curiosity. "Lord Saladin...are you not going to remain in the City?"

"No." Saladin's stride did not falter. "The Iron Lords opened the chapter on SIVA...and it will be the Iron Lords who end it, one way or another."

After years and years of running the Iron Banner, sharpening Guardians into mighty warriors of the Light...Saladin Forge was finally returning to the field.

xxxx

/The Barrier, Eastern Edge of the City/

"Sorry Saladin. I've got a different mission in mind."

"I...understand, my old friend." Saladin looked quietly at the only other survivor from the old days; aside from Misato Katsuragi, Gheleon had also survived the Iron Lords' disastrous encounter with SIVA. The seemingly dour Hunter - his hardy and leathery Days of Iron armor adorned with Fallen relics and the bones of animals - had been among the first reinforcements for Lord Radegast's squadron. The whole incident had profoundly affected the man. "If I might ask, what will you be doing?"

"Probably gonna do something about those ships. Gonna try, at least."

"I know that you'll do well, whatever you endeavor to do."

The Hunter chuckled, his expression hidden by a marred helm. "You don't know that." The man looked stoically to the east before moving on; as he stepped away, he faded into invisibility, vanishing from sight.

Saladin sighed; Lord Gheleon was rarely seen around the City these days, preferring to discreetly aid refugees and nomads from afar, and do scouting missions that most would consider suicidal. And yet, the man still persisted in surviving, in spite of all the odds. Perhaps that selfless will would carry him through yet again.

But that still left a potential Hunter slot to fill, because he knew Lady Katsuragi was going to join him. _Hmm...perhaps that young Hunter she's taken to training? Would he even be ready to face the perils that lie ahead?_

(The forces of Warlord Horus had been routed, and the Risen tyrant had been killed for good. As the Iron Lords began the unpleasant task of burning the dead, Lady Katsuragi let loose a bitter chuckle. Noticing his inquisitive stare, the woman explained, "I'm just remembering...this kind of pitched battle, with the odds stacked against us, against an implacable enemy...I wonder if this is how he felt, whenever he fought..." She had that odd stare in her eyes, the kind she always had when reminiscing about her old life. "Remind me to tell you about Shinji-kun, sometime.")

 _...perhaps._ He knew that his old student Zavala would be more than eager to be a part of his team. That just left the spot for two Warlocks, to round out their six. _Hmm. I know_ _ **she**_ _would be willing to assist...perhaps she'll have a second in mind?_ That was more than likely; after all, when it came to the various Warlock Orders, Ikora Rey's name was outpaced only by that of Osiris himself.

xxxx

/Cryptarchy, the Tower/

The black woman with closely-shaved brown hair slowly turned, eyeing Saladin with an inquiring eye. "You wish to recruit me for your upcoming mission?"

"I know you are not ignorant of the impending assault on the Ironlands."

"Of course not. I _had_ been keen on being part of the Ketch infiltration phase, but if _you're_ going to be out in the field...well, there are few things that would be more intriguing to see."

Saladin nodded. Few things enticed Ikora more than her rampant curiosity. "Given your particular expertise, I was wondering if you had a particular Warlock in mind that would serve as an experienced second."

"...what an interesting coincidence. Or perhaps a fortunate turn of fate. There's a particularly young Warlock that has impressed me as of late."

"Oh?" Such words were high praise, coming from Ikora. "You believe she would suffice for this mission?"

"The Crucible bores her, and these sessions with the Cryptarchy only provide so much stimulus. She needs to...expand her horizons." She looked beyond the expansive room, lined with old bookshelves, scrolls, and computer tablets; poring over an ancient sketch of an Ahamkara was a younger woman, an Awoken with pale blue skin and hair of ashen silver. "Child! Come here." Dutifully, the girl abandoned her studies; Saladin eyed her gear - the Seraph Reform II set, the heavy cloth and diminutive breastplate colored in shades of white and silver - and noted that it seemed unusually marred by the distinctive shadows of Void burns. "Introduce yourself."

The girl bowed properly, looking back up at him with ghostly eyes of red. "Hello, sir."

"Ikora believes you to be capable, young Guardian." Saladin didn't know why, but the young woman's presence was...unusual. Deep as an abyss, yet shallow as the shore; her Light was certainly an oddity. Such Warlocks tended to be on the 'interesting' side, to put it mildly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Aria Yamine." She raised her hand, which shimmered with feathery flickers of radiant Void. "I will do whatever is required of me."

xxxx

/Bannerfall, The City/

Saladin Forge transmatted atop a concrete walkway, recognizing the various drapes and insignia of the New Monarchy. The old warrior quietly began walking, descending stairways and passing through halls that bore the scars of countless Crucible matches. Right now, a one-on-one match was ongoing, and had been for quite some time.

His eyes narrowed, watching for ripples in the air... _there._ Two Hunters suddenly appeared, engaging in a hand-to-hand combat. The older woman consistently stepped away from the younger man's hooks and jabs, using her cloak to constantly misdirect him. However, the boy's vigor was admirable, and an encouraging sign. _Hmm._

("Shinji-kun...he was forced into a really shitty situation. Story of our lives, right?" Lady Katsuragi cracked a dry smirk, casually sniping at the bandits from afar. "And yet...even though I could tell how much he hated the life he had...he never ran away. And he never gave up. No matter how much he wanted to." **Crack** , went the rifle, and down went another unseemly lowlife. "He was...well, I guess noble would be a good word." **Crack.** )

He observed them quietly, watching as Misato's dagger lashed out, parrying against his. "Good! I can feel your Light beginning to crackle..." They burst apart, sheathing their weapons. "Let the Arc flow, like water...lose yourself into it...and enter the trance..." With a flash of lightning, Misato manifested two Arc Blades. "Find that edge where the energy collides...and sharpen it!"

Scowling, the young Hunter - after a few seconds of visible effort - also entered the trance, becoming a living embodiment of sword and static.

Without hesitation, Misato charged forward at high speed, raising her blades.

What followed was a deadly dance: blade met blade, and the air around them became charged and lively. Despite Misato's centuries of experience, there was a strangely instinctive grace to the boy's movements. _Hmm. He's had much experience with the blade._ Although Misato was undoubtedly a superior marksman, she was no slouch with the Bladedancer subclass; that the young man was holding his own was laudable.

Then, in an unforeseen maneuver, Misato stuck her right leg out.

"GACK!"

Shinji went tumbling end-over-end, his body losing its electrified aura.

The Iron Lady giggled, her own blades vanishing. "You're not just fighting against giant dragons anymore, Shinji-kun; you'll be fighting enemies of all different shapes and sizes, with abilities the Ahamkara never possessed. You'll have to keep on your toes."

Shinji's voice was muffled by the concrete, so he settled for giving a lazy thumbs-up.

Saladin chose that moment to make his presence known to the youngster. "A lively performance, young Guardian."

Shinji slowly got to his feet, blue eyes widening at his presence. "Oh...hello."

"Shinji-kun, this is Saladin-kun. Or, as he's more _properly_ known, Saladin Forge, Lord of the Iron Banner." She sauntered over towards him, lightly elbowing his side. "We go way back. Like...gosh, how long has it been?"

Saladin didn't answer her; rather, he stepped forward, staring down at the young man. At six-foot-three, the Iron Lord towered over the young Hunter by eleven inches. Given their difference in build and demeanor, it was no surprise that the boy gulped, shrinking ever-so-slightly. Yet, he didn't step back, nor did he look away; there was a small, yet steely core within the young man's gaze. _This might be enough to work with._ "Lady Katsuragi has spoken much of you, Shinji Ikari."

"She...has?"

"Only the good stuff, Shinji-kun!" piped up Misato, leering around Saladin's shoulder.

The Iron Lord continued on. "Your trials and tribulations in your former life were many...and despite your relative youth, you proved to be a solider, and a warrior. Your determination was laudable."

"...um..." The young man flushed, finally looking down. "T...thank you."

 _Hmm._ "What are your intentions, in this world you've awoken to?"

"...are...are you asking what my purpose is?"

"In a manner of speaking. To venture out in the Wild, to face the enemies that seek to bring the Last City to ruin...you cannot stumble or falter. You must maintain a steady eye on your goal, without wavering." Saladin paused, letting the words sink in. "So tell me...what is your purpose?"

"...um..." The young man briefly looked past him, in Lady Katsuragi's direction. "...I...I don't know if I have something so...big, and important like that. I just...isn't helping people good enough?"

 _...hmm._ "Perhaps. But what lengths are you willing to go? What are you willing to sacrifice?" Saladin quietly walked away, deeper into the terrace's courtyard. He mulled it over, quickly coming to a conclusion. "...we are about to embark on an immense operation alongside our fellow Guardians. I imagine that Lady Katsuragi desires to have you by her side...and you appear to be an able combatant. However...skill in combat is not everything. There must be something... _more_." Stoically, the Titan turned around, his eyes narrowing with a grim resolve. "You must be tested...in a battle to the death."

xxxx

Shinji blinked. Once. Twice.

' _...well?_ '

 _Well what?  
_  
' _How are you going to approach this? Maybe turn invisible, stab him from behind?_ '

 _What?! No!_ The blunt question from Yui shook Shinji out of his brief trance, so dumbfounded he had been by Saladin-san's words. Inhale. Exhale. "...I won't."

The black man frowned, seemingly displeased by his hesitation. "...the tales of Lady Katsuragi never spoke of cowardice, so I will not accuse you of such. Could you enlighten me as to why you will not fight me?"

"...training is one thing. But a fight to the death...no. I refuse. Not with another person!"

Saladin sighed. "Young Guardian...your hesitation is understandable, given how recently you've risen. We are no longer as limited as we used to be. Perhaps a demonstration is in order." The man glanced in Misato's destruction. "Lady Katsuragi?"

Shinji glanced at Misato, who was rolling her eyes. Huffing, the woman held up her hand, manifesting a Flux Grenade. Blood curdling, he screamed, "MISATO-SAN! STOP!"

Blinking, Misato looked at him, eyeing him oddly. In the blink of an eye, she promptly shrugged, tossing the explosive over her shoulder, where it exploded in midair two seconds later.

Saladin's frown deepened.

"I...I know that we're not as fragile as we used to be. That death...isn't final." Shinji warily looked at the larger man, resisting the urge to quiver or back away. "But...I don't want to treat death as something so... _cheap._ "

xx

/One Week Prior to the Discovery of RASPUTIN/

/Crucible Arena: Frontier, City Perimeter/

 _Vell Tarlowe looked oddly at him. "...well. No deaths...but no kills either."_

 _Shinji looked up from where he was crouching, his heart still pounding; for twenty minutes, he had done nothing but run and hide from Tarlowe and four other Guardians. Amidst the warehouses and the rusting bridge, he had found plenty of spots; however, it seemed like the free-for-all ferocity of bullets and energy had never been far away. Tarlowe and the other four combatants had no compunction about killing each other, over and over and over..._

 _"Word of advice, kid?" Tarlowe held out his hand. "You're not gonna find many people wiling to have you on a fireteam if you don't show your stuff. Crucible performances are accessible to all Guardians...and this won't win any fans."_

 _Shinji sighed as he took the Titan's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. "...thank you, Tarlowe-san. But..." Shinji gazed at the setting sun, and the distant mountains of the Greater Caucasus. "...I don't think the Crucible is for me."_

 _"Why not? It's not like we're actually dying for real. It's the safest form of live-fire combat we have."_

 _"...I know...but..." The young Hunter sighed, turning away. "...thank you for the invitation, Tarlowe-san. I'll...see you later." And with that, Shinji began the short trek back to the Barrier and the City._

 _It would be the first and last Crucible match that Shinji Ikari ever partook in._

xx

"...I'm no one special, Saladin-san. I...I was just someone who did what I had to do."

(The great wyrm tossed him aside; through the supernatural senses of Unit-01, he felt it when _his_ back crashed into the highway, filled with panicked evacuees. Vehicles were crushed, and flesh was pulped. Wearily, he rose...and stared at the paste of concrete, metal, and corpses that his collision had caused. Dozens...maybe hundreds...howling in despair, he and the Evangelion shared a transcendent anguish. In a flash, he was upon the dragon, ripping away at it with his bare hands.)

"...but I never wanted anyone to die because of me. Even if it's not permanent...even if it _is_ something that's normal for Guardians...I don't want it to be normal for _me._ I...I'd rather die."

Misato stared sadly at him. "Shinji-kun..."

Saladin's gaze was heavy, inscrutable. For a moment, Shinji he wondered if he had actually offended the older Titan.

Then...the man actually laughed. "A spirit of youthful idealism, tempered by pain and suffering...you do indeed have an iron core within you, young Guardian. But I wish to see if it is _refined!_ " The man held out his hand; in a flicker of burning light, a mighty axe manifested, the ironwood sigils on its head burning with Solar Light. "A single blow to decide it then, against my Iron Battle Axe. Light against Light: show me your fortitude, and I shall show you mine."

Shinji blinked, bewildered by the sudden change of events. The flow had shifted, no longer so grim and serious. He looked briefly at Misato, who gave an encouraging nod. "...okay." This he could do. And so Shinji concentrated, remembering Misato's lessons; he focused on his internal Light, letting it surge and build up...finally, after thirty seconds, the threshold was reached. In a burst of sparks, he manifested a single Arc Blade in his right hand. "...here I come!"

Saladin reared his immense axe, ready to strike.

Shinji dashed forward, screaming; it was a nervous habit, an old one, primal and comforting. In one second, he was upon Saladin, slashing downward.

Roaring, Saladin swung his axe from the side.

Fire met electricity, and blade met blade.

 **BOOM!**

(The wyrm's wing lashed out, slicing through the Evangelion's arm. Searing pain consumed him, but it only made his fury burn hotter; howling, he willed Unit-01 to lunge forward, its horn gouging into the dragon's face.)

The outcome was ultimately no surprise.

Although Shinji's Arc Blade crackled and hummed with energy, and his swing had been with both hands...Saladin's strength was simply too much.

Fire washed over Shinji as the blow sent him soaring, his body skipping along the ground. Scowling, he tried to get his feet under him, to stop his momentum. Fortunately, an iron wall in the form of a five-foot-four woman stopped him. His back crashed into Misato's torso; with a stern grunt, she held onto him tightly, her feet gouging small trenches in the stone. "Gotcha. You okay?"

"...yeah." Shinji grimaced, looking warily at Saladin's form.

xxxx

Saladin's Battle Axe was still outstretched, his body still mired in the completion of his mighty swing.

The contact of blade against blade had been keen, and the intentions had been clear; truly, for his mind had recalled an older time.

(The sword of Warlord Zhao dug into his side; searing pain consumed him, but it only made his determination burn hotter; howling, he lunged forward - ignoring the sword piercing him further - and smashed his fist into the Risen's face.)

Long before Lord Radegast had formed the Iron Lords, long before their legend, long before the Risen became known as Guardians...he had seen the horrors inflicted by the Risen Warlords, and had absolved to fight. That resolve felt...stark. _I see._ Shinji Ikari had not relented, and had held nothing back; even though the boy had been doomed to fail from the start, he had greeted the challenge without hesitation. _I understand.  
_  
Quietly, Saladin rose; as his Battle Axe faded away, he stared with a knowing gaze at Shinji. "I've seen all that I've needed to see. I will let you join my team, young wolf."

Shinji blinked.

Misato cheered, glomping the boy from behind and hugging him tightly, her arms as unyielding as steel bands.

Saladin smiled grimly; it was heartening to see a fellow Iron Lord in such high spirits. In all his years, the sight of Guardians that had actually known each other in the Time Before was a rarity. He glanced towards the Traveler, its silhouette striking in the early afternoon sky. _It's almost time.  
_  
xxxx

/The Tower/

The setting sun's light washed the City in radiant orange.

The message had been sent, and everyone had responded. In front of the alcove that led to the armory of Banshee-44 - a blue-and-yellow Exo noted as an exceptional gunsmith - Saladin's team had gathered. "Before we depart, I want all of us to do a brief introduction. Your name; the time since you've risen; your preferred subclass; your intentions for joining this endeavor." He let his words hang for a moment. "I'll start; my name is Saladin Forge, and it has been centuries since I've risen. I am a Sunbreaker, and I intend to end SIVA as a threat to the City, one way or another." He glanced to his left.

"My name is Zavala," said the Awoken man. "It has been two hundred and seventy-nine years since I've risen. I am a Defender, and I wish to aid my old teacher once more, for the sake of the City."

"My name is Aria Yamine," said the Awoken girl. "It has been nine months since I've risen. I am currently trying to learn the ways of the Voidwalker, though I have mastered the arts of the Sunsinger. I...wish to observe this power that has garnered the attention of so many."

"My name is Ikora Rey," said the black woman. "It has been over ninety-seven years since I've risen. My preferred subclass is whatever is most useful at the time. I am also curious as to the source of this technology called SIVA...though, I am curious about many things."

"My...name is Shinji Ikari," said the human boy, somewhat unnerved by everyone looking at him. "It's...been about seven weeks since I've risen. I'm a Bladedancer. I...I just want to help, however I can."

"Misato Katsuragi's the name!" exclaimed the purple-haired woman. "Time since I've risen: a helluva long time! Preferred subclass: Gunslinger! Intentions: to kick ass and get the City the edge it needs to turn back its enemies!"

That would suffice. "I have no doubt that you will all perform admirably in the field." Saladin gestured towards the armory with a flick of his head. "Gear up; we leave in one hour."

xxxx

/The Ironlands/

As night established its dominance over the land, the Fallen continued their excavation beneath the rocky hills and steppes of the land west of the Cosmodrome; their work now held a feverish pace to it, as the Hive had escalated their incursion yet again. The horde's Tombships - proverbial coffins that warped in and out of reality with a hollow scream - were appearing in increasing numbers, depositing whole platoons of Thralls and Acolytes amidst the patrols of House Bardiel and House Ramiel.

The cacophony of combat echoed throughout the new tunnels, providing greater incentive for the Fallen to find the source of the mysterious nanotechnology called SIVA.

Amidst the dozens of dig sites, one broke through first: a team of Ramielim blasted away at rock and soil with their characteristic lasers. The Ramielus that commanded them - a collection of octohedrons fashioned into the shape of a drill - pulverized the larger rubble that the lasers couldn't immediately vaporize.

Finally, there was a change: old rock and icy soil gave way to ancient metal. The Fallen of House Ramiel paused, sensing the change in pressure; the crisp air of night gave way to the stale air of darkened corridors, untouched by living humans for centuries.

Within the shadows, within the darkness, a red glow surged.

A strained, gurgling roar erupted as humanoid figures - distended and twisted, armor and skin crawling with red tendrils and swarming nanites - emerged. Massive cannons were affixed to their arms, belching blast after blast of explosive Solar energy.

The Ramielim were swiftly destroyed. The lone Ramielus - shifting wildly into different geometric configurations, unleashing a rain of laser beams - was overwhelmed before the minute was out.

The mind that controlled SIVA realized the current state of events, and saw...potential.

With a mere thought, over one hundred corpses emerged from the darkness, storming into the tunnel and spreading throughout the Ironlands. Their forms were beacons in the night, clouds of furious crimson and ancient hate.

Onto the field of battle, stormed the Remnants of the Iron Lords; truly dead and gone, yet all too capable of dealing death.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Inert SIVA - SEELE 1.7**

 **So it's been confirmed? The Committee initiated Instrumentality?**

 **Yes.**

 **Then why are we still here? _How_ are we still here?**

 **The process was terminated by an unknown party. Our passive sensors can't determine anything else.**

 **I see.**

 **Are we going to lift the lockdown?**

 **No. Continue with your work. Whatever's left of mankind will need SIVA.**

 **~SIVA. MEM. VL091**


	9. The Unknown Wrath - First Raid I

**Grimoire: Inert SIVA - SEELE 3.9?ERROR**

 **So, what's our final result?**

 **Full functionality of the test nanites across multiple trials, environments, and tasks.**

 **Excellent. Has the core programming matrix been implemented?**

 **No.**

 **Why?**

 **Safety feature; they are to be kept in a null state until they are ready to be utilized for a particular function. This will prevent any replication cascades.**

 **The odds of that happening are minimal.**

 **Until we verify the condition of the outside world, I will not take any risks. We still have not verified the Committee's current status.**

 **Very well. Then shall we end the lockdown?**

 **Yes. We are ready.**

 **I'll send the word.**

 **dh8740hf875thg87549vh65hgERRORERRORERRORERROR**

 **TIME LAPSE - UNKNOWN**  
 **REBOOT PROGRAM LOG**  
 **REBOOT CORE MATRIX - ALL STOP**

 _ **What do we have here?  
**_ **  
COMMAND IMPERATIVE - PENDING**

 _ **...I see...you will do nicely.  
**_ **  
COMMAND IMPERATIVE - PENDING**

 _ **Listen, and understand.**_

~ **defend enhance eliminate~**

 **~SIVA . MEM .VL401?0000**

xxxx

In the skies between the City and the Cosmodrome, dozens and dozens of jumpships flew in formation, grouped into squadrons of six or three. All told, over eighty fireteams were partaking in the first wave: three hundred and sixty Guardians in total against thousands of Fallen and thousands of Hive.

No pressure.

" **Guardians.** " The voice of Osiris, the Vanguard Commander, thundered into the cockpits of every jumpship. " **You have been briefed. You know your targets. You know your mission. Even though our scouts have sighted multiple retaliations from SIVA, it is only proof that the Fallen have not yet claimed it for themselves. Even though the remnants of ancient heroes have now entered the field, they must be struck down as well.** "

Within their respective vessels, Saladin and Misato frowned, jaws tightening with anger and old grief.

" **They would not want to be used in such a manner, I assure you. Whatever you do will be considered a mercy.** " The Warlock paused, for a brief moment. " **Regardless of what powers the Fallen bring to bear; regardless of whatever sorcery the Hive may conjure; regardless of the motives of the mind that controls SIVA; you are bearers of the Traveler's Light, shining through the Darkness. Understand yourselves; understand your enemies; do this, and nothing will stand in your way.** "

Within his Octavian, Shinji Ikari gulped. Yui looked idly at him. " _Feeling nervous?_ "

"...yeah."

" _You're not the only one. But hey, at least you're not alone._ "

" **Go forth, Guardians; go forth, and make your own fate.** "

As one, the formations dispersed, plunging towards the Ironlands.

Shinji Ikari held on to the joysticks of the Octavian's controls tightly, warily watching the clouds go by. Upon breaking through, he saw the distant forms of the great Ketches hovering over the Ironlands, their plasma cannons peppering distant Hive targets. Portions of the City's first wave strafed the great vessels as they moved past, launching orbs of charged particles against the Fallen's ships. None of their weapons were enough to do more than inconvenience the Ketches, of course; however, it would alert the Fallen Houses to their presence, forcing them to divert their forces even further.

Then the _second_ wave would come.

But that wasn't Shinji's problem to worry about. He simply focused on following the lead of Misato's Kestrel-class jumpship (which, for some reason, had the odd name of _Quite Content Damsel_ ; he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Misato what it meant), its burnished bronze surface standing out in the early morning light.

The six ships dove over a bluff, dipping down towards a trench crawling with Thralls. Saladin's jumpship unleashed a salvo of Solar-charged bolts, vaporizing the horde and clearing a spot for them to land.

" _Well, here we go,_ " said Yui. His Ghost melded into his body, and Shinji prepared himself-

SHYOOOM.

-for the transmat, landing nimbly on his feet. He looked down at his new armor - a set of dusty gray Brusilov 1.0 gear - and readied his Trax Mallus III scout rifle. He glanced up as their jumpships retreated on an automated flight pattern back towards the City; no sense in leaving their vessels around to be ransacked by Fallen scavengers, or so the argument went.

He quietly stepped beside Misato; the entire team had gathered around Lord Saladin, whose hands gripped the sturdy form of an orange-and-black Matador 64 shotgun. "Lady Katsuragi, take point. Your eyes are needed in the front."

"Roger that." Misato glanced at her former charge, gesturing with her head towards a small crevice that led out of the trench. "Come on, Shinji-kun. You're with me."

"Okay." He briefly glanced at their other teammates before taking off after Misato, jumping over cracked boulders and old rubble. As they emerged into the open air, the distant sound of gunfire and combat took precedence. "It's so... _loud._ "

"It's not like what you had to deal with in Eva," murmured Misato, her legs pumping hard against the hard ground. "But hey, at least you're not fighting alone, eh?"

"...yeah." That was definitely a plus.

The two Hunters calmly continued their march, leading the way for their Titan and Warlock teammates. After a few minutes of traversing the rocky hills, the team emerged into a large clearing that held an ancient coal mining plant, its various warehouses and conveyors bearing rusty wrinkles and crumbling metal. A significant number of Ramielim surrounded one particular warehouse, while two Fallen Walkers - each piloted by a separate Bardielus - stood guard besides a particularly large Hive rune. Above the fiery circle were five Wizards, all controlled by a singular Bardielus of impressive girth.

"Damn it," cursed Misato. "Back at it again?"

As the rest of their team formed up, Ikora Rey gazed intently at the Bardielus through the visor of her Samsara I helmet. "...that particular alignment of bone..." The spikes protruding from the orb of blue flesh were ornate, and wickedly sharp. "...that's Vosik. Intelligence indicated that with the death of Aksis, it has ascended to the position of Archpriest of House Bardiel's Splicers."

"So of _course_ it would continue Kovik's work," grumbled the Iron Lady.

Suddenly, the five Wizards split apart as the glyph burned brightly, and a massive beast emerged.

"...that Ogre's twice as tall as the one that Kovik summoned," gravely said Zavala.

Standing large at fifty feet, the monstrosity's face was awash in tumors and bulbous flesh, its whole body teeming with sparks of green light.

' _Ooh,_ ' murmured Yui. ' _There are actually records about this particular Ogre. It was seen long ago, when the City first tried to take back the Moon._ '

 _...  
_  
' _I believe its name is...Hulghorish?_ '

 _...  
_  
' _...Shinji?_ '

 _...that's a big monster.  
_  
' _Yes. Yes it is._ '

Then, in an unexpected move, the massive hands of Hulghorish plowed into the back of the Fallen Walkers, crunching through their metal carapaces. However, they were not destroyed; rather, the manipulative tendrils of the respective Bardielus intertwined, linking sympathetically with the forearms of the great Ogre.

' _And now it has Walkers for hands...this seems like overkill._ '

And that's when Hulghorish let loose a loud roar, aiming its Walker-hands in their general direction.

"Scatter!" roared Saladin.

The laser-guided cannons on the Walkers charged, their bass drone encouraging the Guardians to run even faster. The left hand fired; seconds later, so did the right. This allowed Vosik - embedded into Hulghorish's upper back - to maintain a consistent stream of explosive projectiles. The slopes surrounding the mining facility shook and rumbled; the Ramielim provided supporting fire with a flurry of laser beams.

"Focus on the Ramielim!" roared Saladin, now taking potshots with his primary weapon. The _Unbent Tree_ , despite its weathered and ramshackle appearance, fired straight and true. "We won't be able to bring down Vosik otherwise!"

Ikora took a random shot in the beast's direction with her orange and black scout rifle. The barrel of _Not Like the Others_ barked, spewing pinpoint shots at the Ogre's face. Shadowy voids sprang into existence, similar to those wielded by Knights, and swallowed the bullets whole. "Don't waste your ammo!"

CRACK! The sniper rifle of Aria rang out, a Luna Chiral III that sang with Void energy. Again, a dark shield devoured the projectile. "I agree with her assessment." The two Warlocks levitated away, avoiding another shot from the right Walker's cannon.

Shinji nodded to himself. _Ramielim first. I can do that._ He briefly concentrated, willing himself to turn invisible; he quickly leapt backwards, ascending up the slope until he was behind two boulders. With a flicker of blue light, his Ghost manifested a sniper rifle in his hands, a slim, gray Chandragupta-A. Exhaling softly, he aimed down the scope, zeroing in on a single Ramielim.

(Slowly, surely, he pulled the trigger; charged positrons erupted from the rifle, piercing the once-impenetrable scales of the flying beast. At last, the red wyrm fell.)

CRACK! The blue octohedron burst in a shower of sparks. Shinji quietly shifted his aim.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Three more shots, three more shattered Ramielim. Shinji quietly let the magazine loose, reaching for another one-

' _Move!_ '

Impulsively, Shinji obeyed Yui's command. He scampered away from the boulders just in time, avoiding the shell that obliterated his sniper's perch. "Eeeeee!" squeaked the young Hunter, barely dodging the shower of rock and rubble.

It was a frantic dance, those first few minutes; six Guardians, darting in and around the southern slopes surrounding the mining facility, taking potshots at the Ramielim. All the while, Hulghorish alternated between utilizing the many weapons of its Walker-hands, and unleash a stream of sickly radiance from its cancerous face. Finally, with a burst of bullets from Zavala's Izdubar-D auto rifle, the last Ramielim fell. "The beast is alone!" He fired a few bursts from his rifle at the Ogre's face; yet again, the shadowy voids emerged, blocking all damage. "What is the source of those shadows?! I see no Knights!"

Hulghorish howled, swinging its arms wildly; panels along the sides of the Walker-hands opened up, unleashing dozens of bouncing mines.

Saladin's eyes narrowed at the incoming rain of Arc mines. "Zavala! Shield! Everyone, form up!"

Dutifully, Zavala called upon his Light, flinging his arms out. As the Ward of Dawn manifested, the remainder of the team sought shelter within its protective embrace. Saladin huffed, glaring at the bouncing mines. "Not even Knights can maintain those shadowy shields forever; their source must be close by."

"...Aria." Ikora glanced at her erstwhile apprentice. "Take a look for us."

"Understood." Aria raised her hand, the thick leather of the red gauntlet creaking; in a flash, her Ghost manifested, bearing a pale blue Winter Sky Shell. "Wait here, Megumi."

" _Understood,_ " whispered the Ghost, bearing a feminine voice that was even softer than Aria's.

Undaunted, the young Warlock sprinted beyond the Ward of Dawn, dodging the electrical explosives. Her trajectory took her straight towards the massive Ogre.

"Wha...what is she doing?!" exclaimed Shinji.

"She's going to do some metaphysical reconnaissance," explained Ikora.

"...eh?"

' _It's a thanatonaut thing._ '

 _...a WHAT thing?  
_  
' _Basically, obtaining intelligence by dying,_ ' explained Yui.

 _...EH?!  
_  
' _Remember: legitimate tactic for Guardians. Especially Warlocks._ '

 _...I...I guess, but...  
_  
' _Still hard to get used to?_ '

 _Of course!_ Shinji watched despondently as Aria hopped atop a boulder near the base of the slope, crouching down. With a focused burst of Light, she ascended high into the air, staring intently at the Ogre from above. The beast snarled as it took aim with its Walker-hands; with deadly accuracy, twin shells slammed into the Warlock, obliterating her in an immense explosion. A torrent of the Ogre's eye beams vaporized the remains. _I mean...she just DIED!  
_  
' _I know. But it's not permanent._ '

As though sensing his distress, Misato gripped his shoulder assuredly. "It's okay, Shinji-kun. She'll be back in a moment."

The timing was perfect; Aria's Ghost split apart, her protrusions rotating about a sphere of pale Light. Ikora held her hand forward, offering a flicker of Light to Megumi. In a flash, Aria Yamine emerged once more into life, seemingly untouched. "What did you see?" asked the elder Warlock.

"The five Wizards that performed the summoning ritual are embedded into the back of Hulghorish, right beside Vosik. They are the source of those shadowy shields; if we destroy them, then the beast should lose its invulnerability."

Saladin nodded. "Good work, young Warlock." He glanced at Misato. "Lady Katsuragi, take Aria and Zavala to the left flank. Ikora, Shinji, follow me to the right. We run once Zavala's shield fades."

"Be ready," said the Awoken Titan with a grimace. "Three...two...one...now!"

The Ward of Dawn faded, and the Guardians split apart into their teams of three, doing their best to avoid the weapons of the Ogre's Walker-hands.

The Walker-hands began firing their chin-mounted miniguns and plasma cannons, unleashing hot metal and sixfold bursts of blue plasma at the six Guardians. Hulghorish tracked Misato's squad personally, streams of radiant miasma peppering their position. However, this exposed its back to Saladin's squad; the Titan took aim with his auto rifle, aiming down the iron sights at one of the Wizards. "Concentrate your fire!"

Ikora aimed with her scout rifle, Shinji with his sniper rifle. Ammunition soared through the air, smashing into one of Hive sorceresses. Despite their distance, the shriek still pierced the air; out of apparent reflex, the other four Wizards bound themselves within those shadowy shields, protecting them from further harm. Roaring loudly, the Ogre began stomping the ground with its titanic legs; the Walker-hands continued their assault, firing more shells and plasma bolts at the Guardians. "We must deprive the monster of its weapons! Attack the Walkers!" roared Saladin. His squad all threw grenades - Incendiary from Saladin, Fusion from Ikora, Flux from Shinji - that attached to the right hand, coating the tank in fire and electricity. They immediately followed up with a barrage of primary weapons fire.

Following his lead, Misato leapt back as Zavala and Aria opened fire with their primary weapons. The Awoken Warlock's pulse rifle - a Temporal MSm, colored burnt orange and gunmetal gray - and the Awoken Titan's auto rifle pelted the left Walker's curled legs while the Iron Lady's Light began to surge. With a burst of fire, a Golden Gun manifested in her right hand. Taking aim, she expertly delivered three super-powered shots at one of the legs.

In a synchronized moment, the two Walker-hands shorted out, overheating from the excessive damage and entering an emergency ventilation phase. Hulghorish groaned, the sudden pain prompting it to fall to its knees.

"Now, Guardians! Attack the head! Destroy this foul beast," commanded Saladin. All six Guardians took aim with their primary weapons, opening fire on the Ogre's tumorous head.

Fields of orange octagons blocked their assault, and minimizing the force that bled through.

"Damn it!" cursed Misato. "The Bardielus are lending it their protective shields!" With three Bardielus - Vosik in the Orgre's back, and one adorning the head of each Walker - the combined effect was apparently greater than the sum of its parts.

"Then we'll have to neutralize all three Fallen before we can begin damaging the Ogre," said Ikora. "Or make them focus on protecting themselves, at the very least."

' _Warning! I'm sensing massive energy fluctuations!_ ' screamed Yui.

Shinji's Ghost apparently wasn't the only one to sense this, as the other five Guardians suddenly went tense with trepidation. The summoning glyph - which had been dim and quiet ever since summoing Hulghorish to the field - suddenly burned with a frightening intensity. Massive tongues of jade fire emerged, swirling around the great Ogre.

"Retreat to the slope!" yelled Zavala. No one protested, as they all turned and ran-

The flames reached their peak, for the entire beast seemed awash in fire. With a dreadful stomp, a wave of fire erupted in a massive wall, rushing towards them-

 _There was that strange feeling of weightlessness that Shinji had come to associate with death in this new life of his._

 _He had a vague impression of existence: pinpricks of Light, surrounded by a torrent of Darkness; he had no conception of life beyond the immediate region..._

 _Wait. Two of those prinpricks suddenly burst with fire, moving the other four motes away from the shadowy maelstrom._

 _The two torches began sharing their Light, and the motes began to expand; soon, it was his turn-_

-Shinji burst back into existence in a flash of Light, his Ghost seamlessly merging with his resurrected body. His other teammates were behind a large boulder, seemingly no worse for the wear; the only difference was that the two Warlocks were wreathed in the fiery aura of a Sunsinger's Radiance. "...what just-?"

"We revived ourselves and helped your Ghosts escape from the enemy's line of fire," explained Aria.

Saladin grimaced, readying his weathered auto rifle. "Next time, we'll need to be closer to cover before we begin attacking the Ogre."

"...and we'll have to deal with the beast's reinforcements first." Zavala's words prompted everyone to look around the boulder; streaming out of the warehouse were two dozen Ramielim, alongside five floating clusters of blue octohedrons, arranged in a pattern evoking large cannons: each cluster was a single Ramielus, far more powerful than any individual Ramielim.

"...crapbaskets," grumbled Misato.

From that point on, the process of attacking Vosik and its titanic husk had been more or less settled.

First: eliminate the Fallen reinforcements protecting Hulghorish. Easier said than done.

xx

"Look out!" roared Saladin, tackling Aria to the ground; where her head had been, a concentrated beam of charged particles pierced the air, courtesy of a Ramielus.

CRACK!

The brightest octohedron of the Ramielus in question was suddenly shattered by a sniper's bullet. The excess energy erupted, vaporizing the Fallen and a few surrounding Ramielim.

"I got it!" yelled Shinji from his perch further up the slope. "...crap crap crap _crap crap crap!_ " he suddenly began chanting, jumping away as two explosive shells from the Walkers bombarded his position.

xx

Second: Attack the Wizards protecting Hulghorish and the Bardielus. A simpler task, to tell the truth.

xx

"Take the shot!" yelled Zavala, his Ward of Dawn standing strong against the bouncing mines.

Aria poked the barrel of her sniper rifle beyond the dome of Light. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK; three precise shots, all splitting through a single Wizard's skull.

xx

Third: Temporarily disable the Walkers. Something that was complicated by another wrinkle.

xx

"Oh come on!" protested Misato; the sides of the Walkers' bulky frames had flipped open, unleashing multiple Shanks into the open. Shanks with Solar shields. "This is absolute _bee-ess!_ " She tossed a Swarm Grenade amidst the drones before launching a rocket from her Gjallarhorn at the nearest Walker-hand.

xx

Fourth: Neutralize the intrinsic shields of the Bardielus, just enough to allow them to damage Hulghorish.

xx

Floating in midair, Ikora Rey fired her scout rifle at Vosik.

On the ground, Zavala fired his auto rifle at the left Walker's Bardielus; Shinji at the right Walker, with his scout rifle.

That left Saladin, Misato, and Aria to attack.

"Hold nothing back!" yelled Saladin, his body blazing with a Solar aura. With furious abandon, he flung the Hammer of Sol at the Ogre's head.

Misato took aim with her Golden Gun, firing three explosive shots. She immediately withdrew her SUROS pulse rifle and pulled the trigger.

Aria Yamine blazed with the Sunsinger's Radiance, her hands flinging Solar Grenades at the beast's face.

xx

Fifth: Avoid the wrath of sickly Hive fire summoned by Vosik.

xx

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" yelped Shinji as he jumped over a boulder. With a startled scream, Misato and Saladin grabbed him by the ankles, yanking him downwards. The wall of green fire blasted above their natural barrier, the residual heat nearly unbearable.

Misato loosed a nervous laugh, her arms hanging over the young Hunter's shoulders. "Gee, Shinji-kun...you should know not to keep a girl waiting, neh?"

"...er-"

"The reinforcements are here," said Ikora.

"Scatter," ordered Lord Saladin. Zavala, Ikora, and Aria did so diligently.

Misato patted Shinji atop his helmet. "Keep at it!" She then darted away, her cloak fluttering in the wind.

Shinji stared dumbly after her.

 **BOOM!  
**  
He screamed, jumping with fright as the shells from the Walker-hands destroyed the charred boulder. Impulsively, he went invisible, and bounded away for another spot to snipe from.

xx

Sixth: Start over from step one.

And so it went, as they cumulatively threw dozens of grenades and fired hundreds of bullets. As the final Wizard burned to ash, courtesy of a rocket from Aria's blue-and-maroon Whisper C/L-A, the massive Ogre began to swing its arms wildly. The battered Walkers covering its hands unleashed a storm of bouncing mines, and the remainder of their Shanks.

"We've almost got it!" yelled Misato, rolling to the side. "This bastard'll be on the ground before long!"

"We'd best make it quick!" retorted Zavala, his glowing fists smashing into the nearest Shank. As the drone exploded, the Titan's Force Barrier shined brightly, allowing him to wade past the oncoming explosions. "The beast's weaponry has removed all of our barriers!" Indeed; the slopes surrounding this part of the mining facility had been reduced to rubble. All boulders, outcroppings, and natural walkways had been pulverized into fine gravel. If the Archpriest became desperate and summoned that wrathful wall of flame once more...

"Then do not hesitate!" Saladin's baritone voice overpowered the cacophony of battle, reaching every member of his fireteam. "If Vosik tries to summon that fire, than we will simply have to be _faster!_ " With a defiant roar, the Iron Lord summoned his mighty Battle Axe, batting away mines and shattering Shanks.

Ikora Rey wove through the path that had been blasted open by Saladin, her hand launching Solar Grenades at one of the few legs that had not yet been disabled during their tireless assault. As the right Walker-hand shorted out, the Warlock glided up towards the head. Landing deftly behind the Bardielus controlling the machine, she aimed the mighty Invective at its flesh. The shotgun fired on full auto, tearing away at the gooey blue flesh.

Meanwhile, Aria had shifted her Light for the ravenous Void; after her Energy Drain dematerialized a Shank, the young Warlock ascended upward, taking aim for the left Walker-hand. The violet energy erupted with a shrill howl, and the Nova Bomb smashed into the Bardielus on the right hand. A great vortex manifested at the site of the blast, eating away at the fleshy orb.

Snarling in agony, Hulghorish stumbled, panting heavily. The Archpriest of House Bardiel let loose a pained shriek; as if on cue, the glyph beneath the beast began to burn.

"Hit it with everything you've got!" shouted Saladin, his auto rifle spewing hot metal at the Ogre's face. His fellow Guardians joined him, knowing that this was their last shot.

And yet, despite the unbelievable barrage, Hulghorish began to rise, its titanic hulk blazing with fire.

"Damn it, we're not doing enough damage!" yelled Misato.

And that's when Shinji dropped his sniper rifle and took off running for the beast.

Misato boggled at the sight. "SHINJI, **WAIT!** "

"Do not let up, Lady Katsuragi!" yelled Zavala, the barrel of his Ruin Wake machine gun smoking hot.

Shinji ignored Misato's shout of warning. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his legs pumped even harder. _I have to get there.  
_

(The boys in the Entry Plug whimpered at the sight of the wyrm: a sinuous snake that wound around the skyscrapers of Kyoto. Their whimpering only increased as he let loose a furious howl, one mirrored by Unit-01 as it charged.)

 _I have to get there!  
_  
' _...remember your lessons. Lose yourself to the trance..._ '

 _...find that edge, where the energy sharpens,_ he thought intently. As the jade fire began to swell around the giant Ogre, his own body began to crackle. _Find it...and sharpen it!_ In a burst of electricity, two Arc Blades manifested. Without hesitation, without a single thought as to his own welfare...Shinji jumped once, then twice, aiming for the beast's torso. He redirected momentum itself, shooting towards the undying monster's abdomen with a swift stab.

And then he began to cut _.  
_  
"Raaaaaaa-!"

And cut.

"-aaaAAAAAAAA-!"

And _cut_.

"-AAAAAAA _AAAAAA-!_ "

His bestial howl overrode all thought; he was focused now only on tearing upward through the foul innards of the Ogre, his Arc Blade slicing through bony organs and dead flesh.

"- _AAAAAA **AAAAAAGGGGHHH!**_ "

Dead flesh gave way to the living, as his Arc Blades stabbed into the quivering form of Vosik. The Bardielus gurgled, its body pulsing with electricity; it could do nothing to save itself as Shinji's upward momentum finally faded, giving way to gravity. With a meaty splat, the Archpriest smashed into the ground, its corpse cushioning Shinji's fall. Meanwhile, Hulghorish - its body heavily scarred, its torso cut through by Shinji's Arc Blade - finally fell, collapsing into a flurry of burning ash and bone.

Shinji panted heavily, slowly rising to his feet as the Arc Blade - and his adrenaline - faded. He slowly turned around, facing his other five teammates; they were all staring at him. Thanks to their helmets, he couldn't quite guess at their expressions. "...um..."

The first one to react, naturally, was Misato. "Woohoo!" exclaimed the Iron Lady, jumping into the air with a giddy shout. "Awesome kill, Shinji-kun! I am going to brag on you _so_ hard to Lord Shaxx!"

"...eh?"

"That was...unexpected," said Ikora Rey, idly shifting Hulghorish's ashes with her foot. Quietly picking up a Legendary Engram, the Warlock continued to talk. "Surprising ferocity, for a Hunter."

"You would think he was a Striker," commented Zavala, pocketing a few Engrams for himself.

"It is no surprise," said Aria, slowly stepping past the Ogre's remains, pausing only to pick up a few hardened chunks of Hive biomass. "After all, it is quite apparent if you observe Ikari-san for long enough."

"...what's apparent?" asked Shinji. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two purple crystals; he absentmindedly grabbed the Legendary Engrams.

The Awoken Warlock paused, looking quietly at him. Due to her helmet, her expression was impossible to see. "That you have a heart filled with rage."

"...huh?"

Aria left it at that, moving towards the open gate of the warehouse.

"...well. That was rude," muttered Misato, discreetly swiping a number of Engrams.

"And yet potentially insightful." The two Hunters turned towards Saladin Forge, loosely holding his Matador 64 shotgun. "That scream of yours, and the fury with which you struck...it was another sign of what I sensed during our brief clash the other day."

Shinji resisted the urge to gulp. "...what did you sense?"

"...a deep anger. One that still smolders." The Iron Lord patted Shinji on the shoulder, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring. Hopefully. "But that sort of rage is not necessarily a bad thing. It can drive you past your fears, to fight instead of flee; however, that anger is only as useful as your control over it. Do you control it? Or does it control you?"

(The door to the cell opened, chasing away the darkness of solitary confinement. Shinji warily looked up, facing the stoic silhouette of Gendo Ikari. "The final casualty figures are in from the last operation. Your... _tantrum_...resulted in the deaths of one thousand, two hundred and forty people. The Horaki family was among them." His heart froze, and his jaw dropped. His palpable horror was apparently enough for his father. "I'll give you another day to think about the cost of your insubordination, and how high a price it was." Despite the man's apparent words of concern, he still seemed as cold and distant as ever. "Next time, you _will_ follow orders." With a decisive slam of the door, Shinji was once more cast into the dark. Before long, the blackness was joined by the sound of deep sobs and agonized screams.)

Shinji had nothing to say. Misato stood quietly behind him, her presence a soothing balm to his nerves.

"However, Lady Katsuragi is a good friend, and a valued comrade. And I trust her judgment. So I believe that you will do well." After a few more pats, the leader of their fireteam quietly moved past him. "Let us proceed! Use your Ammo Synthesis packs to rearm as needed. Zavala, do we have any standing intelligence on the layout of this mine?"

"According to the memories that Nerv was able to glean from Kovik's corpse, the Splicers of House Bardiel have set up a significant presence in the tunnels beneath us. Apparently, this is where they've been able to obtain most of their samples of SIVA."

"...do you recall how large the facility was?" asked Ikora. "The facility where Lord Radegast found SIVA?"

"...according to Gheleon-kun, it was massive," murmured Misato.

"Then we will need to be cautious," remarked the older Warlock, her hands clutching loosely onto Invective. "Who will take point?"

Misato withdrew her special weapon, a jet black Thesan FR4 fusion rifle. "I'll take point on this one."

"And I'll take the rear," said Zavala, holding his Jingukogo-D shotgun.

"Then let us move forward," said Saladin, gazing toward the two Ketches hovering in the distance. "The second wave of the operation will begin soon."

The other five Guardians acknowledged the word of their leader, and entered the warehouse. The walls were lined with multiple shelves, with a majority broken; rusty handheld tools were scattered across the dirty concrete floor. At the end of the warehouse, the floor gave way to a wide, rectangular hole: a large ramp descended into the earth, bordered with stairs, and lined with minecart rails. All of the incandescent bulbs lining the walls were broken; however, the path was lined with several small pylons, their tips affixed with light blue diodes.

"Well...down we go," said Misato.

And so Saladin's team descended into the dark.

The five Guardians slowly followed Misato's lead, their feet treading softly on the stone steps. As they moved further down the inclined shaft, they moved past crosscuts in the earth, leading away into excavated tunnels that had long ago been stripped of coal and ore. The Iron Lady frowned, holding out her hand; her purple Ghost manifested, floating casually above her palm. "Pen-Pen. Give me a layout."

" _Wark._ " The Ghost rotated above her hand, sending out pulses of blue light with each ninety-degree turn. After several rotations, the Ghost came to a halt. " _Wark._ "

"Hmm." Misato glanced over her shoulder. "Apparently, we have Fallen patrols at the lowest levels; apparently, the mines open up into something...else."

The emphasis on that last word prompted Saladin to grimace; it could only mean one thing. "...the SIVA facility."

"Most likely." Misato clutched SUROS pulse rifle tightly, continuing her long walk downward. Finally, after hundreds of feet, the shaft leveled out into an extensive room, marked with multiple pillars that had been carved out of the rock; these pillars served as the supports for the entire chamber, and had once been the only thing protecting miners of old from a collapse. The six tentatively moved through the chamber, peeking around corners and moving furtively whenever a Bardielim was in sight. In such close quarters, they would be hard-pressed to avoid their possessive tendrils.

Finally, after sneaking for what seemed like forever (at least, in Shinji's mind), they found an exit: a large sinkhole sat in the floor of the chamber, leading into someplace artificial. Over a dozen Bardielim surrounded the sinkhole, all controlling multiple Shanks. Interestingly enough, they were all facing the hole, more worried about potential enemies coming from within instead of without.

Suddenly, Misato's voice echoed through his helmet. " **Shinji-kun, do you read?** "

"Um, yes!" _How-?  
_  
' _This close together, Ghosts can serve as a personal communications network. Her voice is transmitted by her Ghost to me, and I relay it through the speakrs in your helmet. And vice-versa. Can't be picked up by anyone who's not a Guardian! I think._ '

 _...huh._

" **I've got a plan.** " Misato explained it; honestly, he liked it. Fighting in this old coal mine didn't really sit well with him. Maybe it was the threat of a total collapse.

So Shinji quietly went invisible, moving away from the rest of Saladin's team towards a designated point on his HUD. After sneaking for dozens of meters, he primed a Skip Grenade, throwing it down a long corridor. It broke into multiple pieces; lacking any immediately enemies, they sat on the ground, chirping loudly and incessantly before bursting into nothingness.

However, this was enough to get the attention of the patrols around the sinkhole, which began converging toward the disturbance with a surprising ferocity; this allowed the other five Guardians to move on the sinkhole unmolested, dropping down out of the mine. Just as planned. Now Shinji just had to join them. _Don't see me._ He concentrated **really** hard on maintaining his invisibility. _Don't see me. Don't see me.  
_  
' _They can't see you._ '

 _Don't see me. Don't see me.  
_  
' _...I'll just let you have this._ '

Shinji continued this silent mantra, finally making his way back to the sinkhole; quietly, he dropped down, double-jumping once to soften his landing. His other teammates had moved further down the corridor, out of sight from the sinkhole; as he rejoined him, Saladin gave him a calm nod. "Well done, young wolf." The Iron Lord quietly looked around; despite its age, the complex was remarkably well-preserved. Even the pale LED lighting was still functioning, as impossible as it sounded. His gaze fell upon a chart on the wall, near a four-way intersection; it was a diagram of the facility. Truly, it was large as Lord Gheleon had made it out to be, spanning miles underground in all directions. However, there was only section of the complex that held his interest: a large chamber within the 'SIVA' subsection, which was noted only as the 'Replication Complex'. "That's our destination. Let's move."

As the Guardians moved on, Misato briefly lingered, staring intently at the chart. In particular, at the corner of the graph, which bore the word 'SEELE' in a highly stylized font. "...Misato-san?"

"Oh. Sorry, Shinji-kun. Just...remembering." Sighing, the older Hunter gave him a light tap on the shoulder with her knuckles. "Let's not keep them waiting." And so the two Hunters took off to rejoin their comrades.

They quietly moved on, keeping their weapons at the ready at the slightest sign of enemy combatants. The entire facility carried the aura of a tomb, promising that all who entered its depths would eventually die. It was...chilling. Their Light itself seemed to shiver; the grip of the Darkness was strong in this place.

"This place is foul," muttered Zavala, glowing blue eyes piercing through the dim air. "What dark presence has taken residence here...?"

"We will determine that before long," said Ikora, walking with an eerie confidence. "Have we considered what the mind controlling SIVA is?"

"We can only speculate," said Saladin.

"Could SIVA have undergone rampancy?" asked Aria.

"Rampancy?" asked Shinji.

"A theoretical end-state for synthetic intelligences," elaborated the Awoken Warlock. "Depending on how well-defined SIVA's programming matrix was, their internal logic may have decayed."

Misato inadvertently saved the day for Shinji. "I don't think so. If I had to make a bet...it'd be one of the MAGI."

"Truly?" asked Zavala. "Was not RASPUTIN eager to reestablish contact with the City?"

"He was, and he wanted to help. But he also said that some of the other MAGI are 'unpleasant'." The Iron Lady huffed. "We might find out just how 'unpleasant' before long."

"...what about the Vex?" offered Ikora. "Their seeming reluctance to establish a presence on Earth has always driven the Cryptarchy to fits...but then again, if SIVA was this hostile before, it would imply they've been in close proximity for centuries with no activity. It would be out of character...hmm."

"Whatever currently controls SIVA is irrelevant," said Saladin, cutting the speculation to a halt. "MAGI, Vex, Hive, Fallen...it matters not. Only that that mind be vanquished." His pace slowed, and they all began to hear the distant echoes of explosions and projectiles. "Be alert."

After another minute of walking, they exited the corridor, emerging into an antechamber that connected to the main lobby of the facility; the roof had caved in, revealing a plethora of Ramielim and Bardielim, one of the other Fallen excavation teams, no doubt. Standing stalwart against the incursion were three humanoids, swirling with red nanites and crimson tendrils that emerged from their distended limbs. Heavily-modified cannons fired globs of Solar energy at the invaders.

Saladin and Misato went still at the sight; despite the trio's disfigurements, they could still recognize them. "Colovance...Bretomart...Perun..." murmured Saladin.

"...this...this is..." Misato's fists were trembling. Whether from anger, or anguish, Shinji couldn't tell.

"...let them occupy each other," coolly said Ikora. "To get to the SIVA Replication Complex, we need to pass through the main lobby. Fighting these resurrected corpses will only delay us."

"...I am aware." Saladin relented, his gaze trailing away from the conflict ongoing near the middle of the room. "We go around." He slowly trailed around the edge of the room, leading Ikora, Aria, Ikora, and Zavala onward.

Shinji nudged the side of his senior. "...come on Misato-san," he whispered. Misato silently turned, following Shinji as they rejoined the group. Ever so quietly, the six Guardians ascended the steps leading out of the antechamber, connecting to a hall that led into the main lobby.

However this lobby had originally looked, it had been reshaped by the Fallen's excavation teams. A massive hole was visible in the roof, so immense that traces of daylight could be seen in the tunnels above. Over the mound of rubble that now dominated the center of the massive lobby, teams of Fallen stood, protecting four figures of central importance.

Two were massive Servitors, easily over fifteen feet in diameter. One was marked with blue crystals; the other bore lines of blue flesh. Their identities were immediately apparent: Heviks Prime of House Ramiel, and Sepiks Prime of House Bardiel.

Standing beneath them were two large humanoids, fashioned out of blue crystal and blue goo respectively. Standing at ten feet, and bearing four arms, they actually wielded proper weapons, and wore ornate cloaks bearing symbols of their Houses. Their identities were also immediately apparent: the Archon Priests of Houses Ramiel and Bardiel, Hexis and Riksis.

And their gazes were fixed squarely upon Saladin's team.

"...crapbaskets," muttered Misato.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Inert SIVA - Fallen 1.5**

 **It rises. ~defend enhance eliminate~ The call is strong, foreign. It consumes me. ~defend enhance eliminate~ The glory of my House seems so small now. There is perspective, and understanding. I...I finally see. ~defend enhance eliminate~**

 ** _There is strength in servitude to your betters._**

 **~SIVA . MEM .RM012?4321**


	10. The Scourge of Ramiel)(Unknown Wrath II

**Grimoire: Asuka-2**

 _ **"Damn dolls.**_ **"**

 **Sometimes, I wonder if my Ghost really understands how weird I am: as far as Exos go, I'm ancient. At least, as far as memories go.**

 **Most days, I can convince myself that it's a sign of my strength, of my fortitude. Ever since my resurrection, I've avoided truly dying again...well, aside from that one time. And I've resisted the urge to reset my head, wake up with my number plus one, and enjoy the wonders of youth...but I can't. I refuse. I won't be weak like the others. Sometimes, I end up running into the Exo that used to be Ritsuko Akagi; every time, she's added another number or two since we last spoke. Damn coward.**

 **I won't forget...even if the rest of the world seemed to forget. Mari wants me to talk more about it, because she knows Osiris and the Cryptarchy would love hearing what I have to say. But why bother? If everyone else wanted to let the past fade away, that's their business.**

 **Even now, I still remember the paranoia that began gripping the world, as the Traveler shared its gifts and terraformed the Inner Planets. I remember the suspicion, the intrigue...the inevitable betrayals, because people are idiots. The realization that so many were being manipulated...and the discovery of those damned dragons.**

 **Honestly, most of my memories from that time are focused on my mother, sitting in a bed, looking at a tiny little doll. Talking to it like it was her daughter. Like it was me. Her Contact Experiment with Unit-02 had been...unsuccessful.**

 **I remember her words: "** _My dear Asuka, your mother will always love you._ **" Day in, day out, treating me like a total stranger. It burned. It still does, to be honest...but I made peace with it a long time ago.**

 **I still remember the 'sales pitch'. Unit-00 and Unit-01 were actively conducting operations. Ahamkara were now appearing all over Europe. And then entered GEHIRN, which had finished unveiling one of their top-secret projects: specialized androids, designed and built to ignore the subversive influence of the Ahamkara. Or try to, at least.**

 **I remember volunteering. I remember being quite stuck-up about it too. After what happened to Kaji-kun...well, that certainly made it an _easier_ decision, but that ultimately wasn't why I wanted to do it.**

 **My Mama wanted a doll? Fine; I'd give her one.**

 **I know, stupid, right? I was still a damn kid.**

 **I remember making only two requests...that they'd try and keep my hair, and that they'd make me taller, like an adult.**

 **I was nothing but a damn kid.**

 **And wouldn't you know it; after I wake up with metal and circuitry instead of flesh and blood, I find out my mother had hung herself while I was out.**

 **Shitty luck, eh?**

 **Of course, by then, the Ahamkara were attacking in earnest, and there wasn't enough time to reflect on it.**

 _ **Princess?  
**_ **  
Hmm?**

 _ **Who are you talking to?  
**_ **  
No one. Do you see anyone else around here?**

 _ **Well, no, but-  
**_ **  
You done scouting out the valley?**

 _ **...yes. The Fallen patrols have moved on.  
**_ **  
Then let's get going.**

 _ **...you know, talking to yourself isn't as fun as talking with other people.  
**_ **  
I'll take that under advisement.  
**  
 ** _Please, you never take my advice. No matter how often I'm right.  
_**  
 **Mari** _ **.**_

 _ **Yes?**_

 **Shut up.**

xxxx

/Throne Room, Ramielship Meriks-Fel/

The technology of the Fallen, although shared by all the Houses, was always utilized in ways befitting its users.

The personal ship of Ramiel's Kell, for instance, had been extensively renovated to fit the strengths of his House. The large monitors had been replaced by convoluted formations of Ramielim, arranged to form elaborate computational structures and defensive fortifications. Various Ramielus interfaced with these formations, exchanging and processing information. In some rooms, there was more crystal than metal: beautifully deadly, fatally elegant.

Within the central command center of the great Ketch, Skelchis stood with authoritative silence, observing the flickering lights from his subordinates. Each pattern carried information, and information was power.

The picture painted was one of chaos: seemingly invulnerable corpses had arisen from the underground, striking at the various excavation teams. The accursed Hive - despite the inroads gained by House Bardiel's Splicers to take control of them - were still a nuisance; indeed, his counterpart from House Bardiel, Solkis, had remained in the Cosmodrome, trying to root out the cosmic demons. And now, the thrice-damned thieves had launched a widespread operation throughout the territories. The undying wretches' goal of obtaining the mysterious tech, this 'SIVA', couldn't be more obvious.

Skelchis's body rumbled, emitting a sound similar to drums: an amused chortle. Already, the Archons and the Prime Servitors had determined a means of nullifying the psychic taint of SIVA; through the application of purified ether - the synthetically-manufactured copy of the Great Machine's power - the Fallen that had been consumed by SIVA would be restored to their senses.

True, there was a risk to have the Prime Servitors so close to the source of SIVA's current controller...but with the Archons in close proximity, they were all but invincible.

A plethora of new patterns flashed from the nearest cluster of Ramielim.

Skelchis emitted a trio of short woodwinds: an entertained snort. So, the City of Thieves was sending reinforcements.

Let them come!

xxxx

Meriks-Fel bore streaks of pale blue paint, and the symbol of House Ramiel adorned its outer hull in brilliant yellow: a jagged star, emitting a solid ray, surrounded by angular lines. Its counterpart from the House of Bardiel - Broliks-Fel - bore darker shades of blue, and a symbol evoking an unfurling blossom. Both Ketches shimmered, their various weapons beginning to charge.

Far to the west, approaching at high speed, were dozens of jumpships.

The main weapon of the Ketches blared; two massive lasers stormed through the sky, forcing the incoming jumpships to scatter. Their plasma cannons rang out next, filling the sky with bolts of sky blue. The absolute hail of anti-air fire forced many of the jumpships to disperse even further; an unfortunate few were shot down.

However, some particularly foolhardy souls forged their way through the storm, heading for the Ketches directly.

The gray, arrow-shaped Regulus Class 99 swooped down over the Ramielship; with a hollow SHYOOOM, its pilot transmatted on the outside, soaring down towards the top of the hull. The Titan in green-and-yellow BRONTIOS Type 1 armor immediately flared his arms out upon landing, unleashing the Ward of Dawn. A prudent decision, for the Ramielim and Shanks floating atop the Ketch immediately opened fire, pelting the shield with lasers and Arc bolts. The Fallen began converging, waiting for the defensive dome to fade away.

Then another jumpship swooped in, a steel-colored NS22 Cloud Errant. Out of it emerged a female Titan in silver armor, bearing sharp angles and grim designs: the THANATOS Type 2 armor by Wille. The woman was roaring ferociously as she transmatted into the air, body crackling with electricity. The Fist of Havoc thundered, and over a dozen Fallen were vaporized by the blow. "Come at me, foul cretins!" roared the woman, withdrawing a Bronzed Miyamoto-D auto rifle and spraying away.

Lastly, a third jumpship descended, towards their same position, a jet with a bulbous nose and reddish-brown coloring: the _Fangs of Nyx_ design. Its cannons fired a brief salvo of plasma before its pilot transmatted outside: the crimson Titan in VISIGOTH Type 1 armor landed in a roll, manifesting two Hammers of Sol upon standing. " **Sterben!** " she shouted, moving amidst the crowd of drones and blue octohedrons, her fiery bludgeons smashing through the Fallen. Right before her Solar aura tapped out, she flung both hammers at the remaining squad of enemies, destroying them utterly.

As the Ward of Dawn faded, the lone male of the fireteam stepped forward. "Well, that was quite violent," commented Vell Tarlowe.

"And what other way of fighting is there?!" retorted Wei Ning, the team's Striker.

The team's designated Sunbreaker sighed. "Let's just get inside," said Asuka-2. "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get to the target first."

"A fine sentiment!" exclaimed Wei Ning.

And so the trio of Titans took off for the nearest entryway into the Ketch.

The three quickly found themselves a hatch that led into the Ketch; naturally, given the nature of the Ramielim, they had no need for ladders. It was a straight drop down, approximately thirty feet. The trio landed hard in a curved corridor, mercifully empty of Fallen. "...so, any idea where the Throne Room is?" asked Vell Tarlowe.

"Doesn't matter," said Wei Ning, cracking her knuckles. "There'll be enemies no matter which direction we take."

Asuka-2 rolled her eyes. "This way you two." They quickly made their way down the hall of dull gray metal, eventually running into a locked door. The control panel was unresponsive. Huffing, the Exo held up her hand; as her Ghost materialized, she said, "Take care of this."

" _Not even a please,_ " muttered Mari, emitting a stream of blue light at the control panel. After a few seconds, she grumbled, " _Man. They've improved their encryption since the last time we broke into their systems. Tell, can your Ghost give me a hand?_ "

"Sure." His Ghost manifested: a deep green Verdant Shell, the synthetic intelligence gazed knowingly at him. "Can you help, Arin?"

The Ghost sighed, speaking with an easygoing male voice. " _Do I have to?_ "

"Well, we either wait here until Asuka-2's Ghost finally breaks through the encryption, by which point reinforcements will have inevitably surrounded us...or we have Wei Ning's Ghost help us."

" _...point taken._ " The Ghost floated over besides Mari, his own beam of light joining hers.

Wei Ning began pacing impatiently. "Shall my Ghost aid-?"

"NO," said Asuka-2 and Vell in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because your Ghost is annoying," grumbled Asuka-2.

The silver Titan seemed taken aback. "What? Absolute nonsense! My Ghost is perfectly fine." She held out her hand; an orange and turquoise Crucible Shell materialized, its movements slightly jerky. "Nothing's wrong with Jenkins at all!"

" _PUNCHES!_ " roared the Ghost, in a boisterous male voice.

"See?"

Asuka-2 and Vell Tarlowe stared flatly at the two. "Jenkins is functional...but, that's pretty much it," said Tarlowe.

Jenkins turned towards his Guardian. " _Punching?_ "

"Of course not," said Wei Ning with a shake of her head. "I understand you just fine."

" _PUNCH!_ "

"Indeed!"

" _And we're through!_ " chirped Mari.

"Finally," said Asuka-2 with an audible groan. Were it not for Wei Ning's combat prowess, she'd be more trouble than she...was...worth...

As it turned out, their path had brought them to the Ketch's navigational chamber: clusters of Ramielim spanned from floor to ceiling, their crystalline forms glimmering beautifully in the white and yellow lights. At the far end, a massive Servitor - not quite the size of a Prime, but still a hefty twenty feet in diameter - sat within a large fixture, swiveling in place; its ridged surface surrounded a baleful blue eye, which emitted growls of static. The entire room seemed to hum with tension, as Shanks and smaller Servitors began to emerge from other corridors.

"...I do believe that's a Pilot Servitor," said Asuka-2.

Wei Ning chuckled. "And I believe that it will make for a decent warmup!"

" _MORE PUNCHES!_ " shouted Jenkins, before returning into his Guardian's body.

"Always!" roared the woman as she dove towards the nearest Servitor, her sparkling fist plowing into its eye.

Asuka-2 and Vell shared a look. "Covering fire?" asked the Exo.

"Covering fire."

And so the two provided Wei Ning covering fire as the Ketch's Pilot Servitor shrieked with anger.

The fists of Wei Ning had a reputation amongst the Guardians, and for good reason.

It took a certain kind of bravado (or perhaps bullheaded foolishness) to wade amidst a crowd of enemies, using nothing but your own hands to bring down the enemy. Given that your average Guardian had a penchant for going for overwhelming firepower to bring down their foes at a distance, this was understandable. However, Wei Ning had a few factors going for her.

First, she had spent the better part of over three centuries fighting.

Second, she had never bothered to try and shift her Light to that of another subclass; she loathed the prospect of a Defender's support role, and the Sunbreaker - although possessing great power - lacked the sheer physicality of the Striker. As a result...there were few Titans that could match her skills as a Striker.

Finally, she had teammates to distract her enemies; they could never focus all of their efforts on bringing her down, as the primary weapons fire of Vell Tarlowe and Asuka-2 were equally capable of destroying Ramielim and Shanks from afar. With the occasional Thermite Grenade and Suppressor Grenade, the horde of blue octohedrons, mechanical drones, and spherical machines were kept too preoccupied to focus their fire.

Combine all of these factors...and you had a Titan in silver armor moving like a whirlwind, with electrified fists that crunched Shanks, shattered Ramielim, and battered Servitors.

"You're all," Punch. "Wasting," Pow. "My," Smash. "TIME!" Wei Ning howled, dropping a Pulse Grenade behind her as she plowed through another group of Ramielim, inexorably drawing closer towards the Pilot Servitor.

The machine in question howled; in response, whole columns of crystal unfurled, reverting to dozens of individual Ramielim. The Fallen coalesced in front of the Pilot Servitor, shimmering with energy as they launched a rain of lasers.

Tarlowe cursed, instinctively jumping beyond the lines of Fallen between him and Wei Ning's position; flaring his arms out, the Ward of Dawn flashed into being, blocking the energetic downpour. Asuka-2 joined them seconds later, withdrawing her Hannibal-E machine gun. "Well, _this_ is quite the mess," grumbled the Exo. She poked the barrel of her heavy weapon beyond the dome, spraying the floating crystals with Solar ammunition. "Since you started this fracas, can you see about ending it?!"

Wei Ning laughed, her entire body beginning to crackle with lightning. "I always finish what I start!" The Titan crouched down, her entire form beginning to vibrate. "Now...for my closing argument!" With an explosive burst, the Striker shot through the air, past the gap that Asuka-2 had cleared with her machine gun, and onto the eye of the Pilot Servitor. She landed fist first, her knuckles plowing through the Servitor's blue pupil. The machine shrieked, its entire body sparking and shorting out; the Titan leapt away right as the Pilot Servitor exploded, taking many Fallen with it. "The prosecution rests."

As Vell Tarlowe's shield faded, he asked, "What in the world are you babbling about?"

"If you knew, it would make complete sense!" exclaimed the Striker.

Asuka-2 whirled around, ready to face the remaining Fallen behind them...only to find that shattered metal and crystal shards littered the floor behind them. _Huh...did the Pilot Servitor's explosion take them all out?  
_  
"Let us advance, my comrades! This Ketch isn't going anywhere without a Pilot Servitor; the Kell has nothing left to do but face us head-on!" Having said that, Wei Ning advanced for the nearest door, which had undergone a security lockdown during the recent battle. With a huff, her Ghost materialized in front of her. "Open the way for us, Jenkins!"

" _PUNCH-TASTIC!_ " The Ghost proceeded to undo the security lockdown.

Tarlowe watched these proceedings with a shake of the head. "Certifiable, I swear..." He hefted his Shingen-E auto rifle, quietly moving to follow Wei Ning.

Asuka-2 frowned, looking at the defeated Fallen around them. With a suspicious leer, she unsheathed her red-and-white 77 Wizard fusion rifle, ready to vaporize anything with a directed burst of Arc energy.

As the trio moved on, a single set of footsteps sounded from behind, trailing them silently.

xxxx

The team of Titans only had to ascended two flights of stairs before they entered the Throne Room.

"And there's our target," said Asuka-2.

At the end of the room, staring down at them from afar, was a lone Ramielix: a twelve-foot tall polygonal humanoid comprised of blue crystal, bearing four arms and an ornate cloak of gold and pale blue. The head of the creature bore curved horns, serving as both a crown and a threat.

"Skelchis," growled Wei Ning, flexing her fingers. "Time to cut off the head of the beast."

The Throne Room, filled with conglomerations of Ramielim and multiple Ramielus, suddenly echoed with a faint choir, and lighthearted woodwinds. The Kell seemed...amused by their presence.

Seamlessly, the Ramielix's right two arms split apart, shifting and recombining into a cross between a telescope and a rail gun. A high-pitched whine began to build up.

"...DODGE!" roared Asuka-2.

The laser cannon formed by the Kell's two right arms now glowed with a deadly intensity.

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

The door to the Throne Room was reduced to molten slag by the power of Skelchis's beam. The three Titans scattered amidst the chamber, quickly coming under fire the various Ramielus that served as the Kell's personal guard: loose collections of blue octohedrons shifted from vague humanoid shapes to swift bludgeons and deadly cannons, threatening to annihilate the Guardians.

Vell Tarlowe cocked the barrel of his LOCKJAW shotgun, firing pellets of Arc-infused ammo at the pursuing Ramielus. He backed away, punching a crystalline cluster to trigger his Force Barrier-

"TARLOWE! BEHIND YOU!"

Asuka-2's shout prompted the Defender to turn, and the Kell had somehow gotten _behind-!  
_  
POW!

The Kell's two left fists smashed into the Titan, sending him flying. The Ramielix reached behind its back, pulling out two Shrapnel Launchers and opening fire; Solar-infused canisters filled with metallic shrapnel and explosives erupted in groups of four, coating Tarlowe's position with flame.

"This one has spunk!" roared Wei Ning, manifesting a Lightning Grenade. Instead of throwing it, she held it tightly in her right hand, charging at the nearest Ramielus. She stabbed the tip of the grenade into a chunky crystal. KRA-KOOM! The grenade emitted a concussive bolt of lightning, jolting the crystalline creature and dispersing its energy shield of orange octagons. "Having fun?!" A left jab was followed by the Lightning Grenade emitting another powerful bolt. KRA-KOOM! "Then you should share with your friends!" She let go of the grenade right as a left straight smashed into it, launching the Ramielusinto another one. KRA-KOOM! The final bolt of lightning obliterated the first, showering the second with a rain of electrified crystal-

In a flash of light, Skelchis appeared in front of her, blaring with the sound of a dreadful horn. The Kell's four hands were free, clenched into fists.

Wei Ning instinctively understood the beast's intent. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Her firsts crackled with electricity, and she lunged-!

The Kell's torso unfurled, unleashing a massive fist of blue crystal that smashed into the Titan, utterly pulping her. The Striker smashed against the far wall. collapsing to the ground with a meaty splat. Her Ghost manifested above her body before the corpse dematerialized into Light-infused particles. " _No punch?_ "

Asuka-2 bit out a curse. "Vell! Cover Jenkins!" She turned back on her heels, charging up her fusion rifle to attack an oncoming Ramielus-

CRACK!

A pinpoint sniper shot pierced the primary core of the crystalline conglomerate, bringing it down. " **Die Hölle?** " The Exo whirled around, trying to find the source of the shot, but to no avail. _Whatever, no time!_ She lifted her body into the air, hovering over to Tarlowe's position as he stood protectively in front of Jenkins. Asuka-2 threw a Fusion Grenade at the nearest Ramielus - it attached seamlessly, erupting in a burst of furious fire - and landed in front of her teammates, unleashing her machine gun.

Skelchis's body shook, emitting musical sounds that came across as laughter. With a mere gesture on its part, the formations of Ramielim emitted streams of visible light into the air, forming moving images of scenes throughout the Ironlands.

A team of six Guardians, under fire from a legion of Fallen from both Houses.

On the ground beneath Meriks-Fel, a single Ghost trying to revitalize its Guardian, only to be shattered by the focused lasers from several Ramielus.

A single Hunter, cloak grabbed by the claws of Hive Thralls as his torso was pierced by a Knight's sword.

Two Remnants of the Iron Lords storming through a hail of rockets and bullets, roaring towards a team of Warlocks and Titans.

A Titan consumed by the red nanites turned against his allies, punching with a mad fury.

" **Behold...** " Soft brass instruments mimicked the human tongue. " **You may have gambled to strike at our Ketches. A sound stratagem, with our forces so preoccupied with the hunt for SIVA, and the Lunar Horde...but risky. And as you can see, our numbers will overwhelm your undying kin. With SIVA, we will gain the strength to finally overwhelm the City of Thieves...and retake the Great Machine that you stole from us.** "

"...stole?" Tarlowe looked confusedly at Asuka-2. "We didn't steal anything."

"Ignore him," muttered Asuka-2, making a mental note to talk with the Vanguard Commander about this later. She stepped forward, glaring angrily at the Kell. "If your kind ever had a grievance with the people of Earth...you threw away the chance for diplomacy long ago, when the Fallen attacked first. The only thing that awaits you is death!"

In a flash of Light, Wei Ning resurrected behind them. "I completely agree!"

The Kell chuckled. Both sets of arms twisted and reconfigured, becoming a pair of large laser cannons. " **The only fate for thieves...is execution.** "

CRACK!

A sniper bullet pierced orange energy field protecting the the Ramielix's head, cracking off part of the crystalline skull. A piercing roar echoed through the Throne Room as chips of crystal scattered; the Kell's head reformed, and the beast snarled with the beat of drums as it aimed at the source of the bullet. Twin lasers scorched the wall and melted an entire portion of the wall, but the mystery sniper was unharmed.

" **BLITZKRIEG!** " roared Asuka-2, manifesting Hammers of Sol, one in each hand. She and Wei Ning charged forward, while Vell Tarlowe ascended into the air, throwing a Suppressor Grenade at the Kell's position. Skelchis howled, and its entire body began to glow-

CRACK!

A massive Arc bullet pierced the creature's ankle, prompting the Kell to stumble. Asuka-2 was immediately upon the Ramielix, smashing into it repeatedly with her fiery hammers. The shield of orange octagons repeatedly flickered under the assault; impulsively, its torso emitted spikes of blue crystal, but this tactic was immediately nullified by Wei Ning's Fist of Havoc, striking it down like an angry god. The Kell's energy field shattered, and the residual force drove it to the ground. Skelchis released an alarmed shriek, and the remaining structures of crystal began to disperse into individual Ramielim.

However, it was too late; Vell Tarlowe slammed down beside the fallen Kell, unleashing his Ward of Dawn. The three Titans surrounded the Ramielix, their bodies surging with Light. " **Und bleiben Sie tot!** " Asuka-2's fists burned with Solar energy; Vell Tarlowe's hands shimmered with the Void's hunger; Wei Ning's knuckles crackled with lightning.

And so they punched.

And _punched.  
_  
And _**punched.  
**_  
After thirty solid seconds, their rain of fists had reduced Skelchis, the Kell of House Ramiel, into crystal powder. _ **  
**_

Asuka-2 huffed, rising back up as the Ward of Dawn faded. She glared at the dozens of Ramielim around them, which seemed to float with...hesitation. "You want a piece of us?!"

With a trill of collective panic, the Ramielim fled, abandoning the Throne Room to the three Guardians.

"That's what I thought," muttered the Exo as her Ghost materialized above her shoulder. "Mari, can you find our mysterious helper?"

The pink Ghost briefly pulsed with light. " _Hmm...I got nothing._ "

 _Boy, he sure left in a hurry._ Lord Gheleon was notoriously antisocial these days; tagging along while invisible and helping out from afar, however, fit his M.O. "Fine. Get me a line with the Vanguard."

" _On it!_ "

"A successful mission, my comrades!" exclaimed Wei Ning, her arms flexing with excitement. "A Ketch will make a fine gift for the City! Perhaps we can get a head start on clearing out the stragglers...yes, a WONDROUS idea!" With a boisterous laugh, Wei Ning burst off for the nearest door, seeking out even more enemies to crush.

Vell Tarlowe stared helplessly at the Striker's fading back. "...should I go after her?"

"Yes."

Sighing, the Defender took off at a causal jog. And then Asuka-2 was alone with Mari.

" _Well, I have to say this turned out better than expected,_ " said Mari, right before a serious voice echoed through her speakers. " **Ah, Asuka-2?** "

"Mission accomplished, Saint-14. Skelchis is dead."

" **Excellent work. With their Kell dead, the House of Ramiel's leadership will default to their Prime Servitor and the Archon Priest Hexis...and hopefully, by the time this operation ends, they too will be eliminated.** "

"Any word from the other infiltration team?"

" **As a matter of fact, yes. Shiro-4's fireteam has successfully killed the Bardielus commanding the Ketch, and is in the process of eliminating the remaining Fallen onboard. Unfortunately, Solkis is still at large within the Cosmodrome, so today won't be a total victory.** "

"Two Ketches is still a great catch, even if everything else goes belly-up."

" **Indeed. The assistance of Lord Gheleon was invaluable to the conquest of Menkis-Fel.** "

"...say what now?"

" **He secretly followed Shiro-4's team aboard Menkis-Fel, cutting off reinforcements seeking to attack them from behind. He afforded them enough time to defeat the Ketch's command staff...truly, we are blessed to have such skill employed in the defense of the City. I can only hope that Lord Saladin and Lady Katsuragi are experiencing as much success.** "

"...gotcha. Well, I'm gonna go make sure that Wei Ning doesn't break anything we need to keep this ship flying. Asuka out." The Exo began pacing, grumbling to herself. "Just great. So our mysterious benefactor was someone else. Just great!"

" _Why is it such a big deal? Help is help, ain't it?_ "

"If someone helps me and then ups and vanishes, I want to know who they are! It's a matter of principle."

" _Sure it is._ "

"...just...just go commandeer the cannons or something."

A delighted squeal erupted from the pink Ghost. " _Now THAT I can do!_ " Mari floated over to the nearest command console, giggling madly as she began interfacing with it.

"...hmph." Asuka-2 withdrew her hand cannon as she quietly took off down the corridor, following the sounds of Tarlowe's firearms and Wei Ning's punches. _Seriously...how introverted are you to help someone and not even stick around to get the credit?  
_  
xxxx

Further to the south, standing quietly atop a large bluff, a female Exo in a dark bodysuit looked through the scope of _Patience and Time_ , its stock wrapped in weathered tape. She could see the Ketches begin to open fire again, now targeting Fallen and Hive in equal measure. She sighed, slowly stepping away; the moment she looked up, her invisibility faded. "You cannot always count on my assistance..." She tilted her head, red eyes staring quietly into the distance. "...yes. I know. It led to the most equitable outcome...her death would not serve a purpose at this point...yes. Of course. I understand." The Exo's eyes once more focused on the present. "...do what you must, servants of the Light. This trial is just the beginning." She quietly turned around, fading away into strands of white light.

And then the Stranger was gone.

xxxx

/Main Lobby, SIVA Facility, Beneath the Ironlands/

The Archon Priests howled as rockets and machine gun bullets interrupted their concentration yet again; the gooey body of Riksis and the crystalline form of Hexis were shimmering with purified ether, gifted by the Prime Servitors. Speaking of which, the great machines were also pelted with fiery hammers courtesy of Lord Saladin, taking advantage of their vulnerability while blessing the Archons with their ether.

Finally, the onslaught prompted the four superior Fallen to break off; the Prime Servitors stopped dousing the Archons with a stream of ether, regaining their impervious shields. The two Archons roared, withdrawing their personal weapons: Hexis held a Shrapnel Launcher in each of his four hands, while Riksis held two Wire rifle, one for top pair of arms, and one for the bottom.

The six Guardians, weary yet determined, grimaced as the Archons' howls summoned more reinforcements. "We are very close, my comrades..." Saladin hefted the _Unbent Tree_ , glaring at the massive Prime Servitors. "Just like before! Bring them down!"

The six split into teams of two: Saladin with Misato, Zavala with Ikora, and Shinji with Aria. As Heviks Prime and Sepiks Prime launched bolts of explosive ether, and as the Archons fired their weapons, more Fallen dropped from the hole in the ceiling; Bardielim were linked with multiple Ramielim, lending their protective energy fields to reinforce the octohedrons as they opened fire. It was a familiar dance; the Guardians picked away at the Fallen reinforcements, desperately dodging the devastating fire of the invulnerable Primes and their nigh-invincible Archons.

However, there was a way to weaken their shields.

"Cover me," said Aria, her internal Light surging. Shinji dutifully opened fire with his sniper rifle, aiming specifically for Bardielim. As the young Hunter attracted the nearest Fallen's attention, Aria ascended into the air, body surging with violet power; on the opposite side of the field of body, in a moment of synchronicity, Ikora did the same. As one, the Warlocks each unleashed a large bolt of Void power, pelting the Fallen with two Nova Bombs that spawned ravenous Vortexes. It was enough to split the Fallen reinforcements into more manageable groups, and temporarily block the Archons' line of sight.

The battle had taught quite a few hard-learned lessons; five times had Riksis's Wire Rifles pierced a Guardian from afar, killing them just long enough to break up the flow of battle. Zavala had become even more conservative, saving his Ward of Dawn for when it was truly needed.

But now? They knew what to do.

And they knew that the second wave of reinforcements would arrive soon.

Indeed; from deeper in the facility, Fallen enhanced by SIVA emerged. Summoned away from their expeditionary efforts to find SIVA's controlling Mind, they were marked by two distinctive traits: swirls of angry red nanites and technological growths marked their bodies; and glass capsules filled with purified ether were embedded into their bodies, nullifying the Mind's control over them. The result: Fallen with unusual abilities and great powers; Enhanced Servitors that fired tracking bolts of red ether; Spliced Shanks that were faster and hardier, armed with Solar guns; Perfected Ramielim that could redirect their lasers through the nanites, able to fire multiple beams simultaneously; and Spliced Bardielim that could launch globs of their own flesh, which could possess targets at even greater distances.

Shinji had learned that quite painfully, when a glob of blue pockmarked with red had splashed onto his torso. It had barely begun to dig into his torso when Aria had opted to blast him with a Nova Bomb, electing it to be the most efficient way to help him.

Yui's lighthearted comment of ' _She only killed you to save your life!_ ' had made a depressing amount of sense.

Fortunately, the greater experience of Saladin and Misato had allowed them to quickly adapt to the Spliced variants of the Fallen. Saladin's Battle Axe sang with fire, tearing through the protective clouds of nanomachines; Misato's Golden Gum always aimed true, always followed up by Incendiary Grenades. Explosives and high-impact weaponry had been quickly judged to be the most effective ways to defeat them; alternatively, the ether capsules could be destroyed, resulting in the consumed Fallen falling back under the control of the mysterious Mind. At that point, they were just as deadly to their fellows as they were to the Guardians.

Shinji had actually plucked an ether capsule from the side of a Ramielim, hidden under his invisibility shroud. Foolhardy and stupid? Arguably so. But it had been effective.

Those capsules had turned out to be extraordinarily important; as closely connected as they were to the Archon Priests, the Prime Servitors' energy shields were utterly impossible to conventionally destroy. The capsules of purified ether, if thrown, were a potent explosive in their own right; synthetic Light would erupt in a flash of violet, wearing down their shields ever-so-slightly.

Finally, once the shields were broken, the Prime Servitors would begin impulsively infusing the Archons with ether, seeking to fully empower their Priests.

Like now, for instance.

"We either take them both out now, or we're dead meat!" roared Misato, her Gjallarhorn roaring at the lone Bardielix.

"Ignore the Primes! Kill the Archons _now!_ " Saladin flung the Hammer of Sol from afar, striking the hardy Ramielix.

 _Yui?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

As Shinji fired his sniper rifle, his thoughts moved with a strange solemnity. _What happens if we don't stop the Archons before...they get even shinier?  
_  
' _The Archon Priest is the intermediary between their House and the Prime Servitor, the one who controls the distribution of ether. Their relationship is...primal, you could say._ '

CRACK! His bullet pierced the side of Hexis. _So...what happens?_

' _A Hunter scout actually recorded Riksis gorging itself on ether before delving underground, mere days ago. It was facing a horde of Hive Acolytes._ '

 _And what happened?  
_  
' _After about two seconds, there were no more Acolytes._ '

Shinji continued firing with a frenzied desperation.

Zavala's Ruin Wake machine gun roared. Aria and Ikora lobbed Scatter Grenades and fired their respective rocket launchers, the Whisper C/L-A and theWastelander V2V. Saladin and Misato charged forward, focusing keenly on the Archons as their bodies began to ascend. They surged with ether, ready to unleash their horrific might-

"HAH!" howled Saladin, bringing his Battle Axe down upon the head of Riksis.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" roared Misato, body becoming awash in Solar fire. She jabbed her Golden Gun into the torso of Hexis, firing once, twice, thrice.

A pair of ear-shattering howls pierced the air; the Bardielix collapsed into a pile of burning ooze, while the Ramielix exploded in a shower of charred crystal. The excess ether erupted from the Archons' corpses, blasting back the Iron Lords and the Prime Servitors both.

Heviks Prime emitted a synthetic snarl...only to pause, seemingly gazing at nothing. Then, with an odd trill, it blinked away, ascending upward towards the tunnel.

"It's fleeing!" yelled Zavala.

Sepiks Prime did not seem interested in fleeing. Instead, with a hollow roared that evoked true hatred, it blinked away in several flashes, moving further into the facility...in the general direction of the Replication Complex.

"I don't believe we've seen the last of Sepiks," murmured Ikora.

"Probably not...but with Riksis dead, the bastard's vulnerable now! So's Heviks!" Misato turned towards Shinji, a jaunty grin on her face. "Okay Shinji-kun...hey, what's with you?"

Shinji was on his back, breathing somewhat heavily. "I actually feel a little tired for once...can't I take just five minutes?"

"A small reprieve will do us all some good," said Saladin, his voice heavy with the weight of centuries. "Rest up, and reload, Guardians; we move in five."

Shinji let the five minutes pass with a sort of blissful numbness; this mission had extracted a hefty price thus far, in mental fatigue if nothing else. Already, he had 'died' four times...oh goodness. He was starting to think of 'death' in quotation marks!

' _Am I to understand that this means you'll warm up to the Crucible?_ '

 _...no. I won't. But...  
_  
' _There are advantages to your current metaphysical state._ '

 _...yeah. But it's still weird. I don't want it to STOP being weird._ He never wanted to get used to death.

(Some people looked at him now as though he were immortal; some called him the 'Invincible Ikari'. He was all too aware of how fragile life was.)

' _Fair enough._ '

His vision was suddenly taken up by the image of Misato Katsuragi, her Iron Regalia armor bearing the scars of their most recent battle. "Ready, Shinji-kun?"

"...can I say no?"

She giggled. "You can!"

"Then no, I'm not ready." Yet, he held up his hand for Misato to haul him up; he had never been ready for Eva, or for this. Yet, there was no choice but to move forward.

Lord Saladin looked quietly at his teammates, standing stark in the dim light of the old facility. "Let's move. SIVA awaits us." They took off in the direction where Sepiks Prime had fled, moving through more corridors that not seen human activity in centuries.

Slowly, as they approached the Replication Complex, more and more outbursts of SIVA could be seen: bloody red technological growths, pulsing as though alive. The tension in the atmosphere was suffocating, and the nanite clusters glowed with a menacing light. All the while, they passed by rows of servers, within which sat whole batches of the powerful nanotech; the shattered hulls of Shanks and Servitors could be seen, the sign of Fallen expeditionary teams fighting SIVA. Oddly enough, there were no corpses, Ramielim or Bardielim. "This place is seething with the Darkness," muttered Zavala. "How could technology made by human hands be so...foul?"

"Humanity has plenty of saints and sinners," commented Misato.

"The Mind that controls the technology must be especially wicked," hypothesized Ikora. "This aura is...unusual. Unfamiliar."

"Then we will put it down with extreme prejudice," said Saladin, eyes narrowing as old battle scars became more commonplace. They soon entered a large chamber carved out of the deep rock of the earth; far in the distance, over a great bridge, was an octahedron of gray metal, its supporting structures overgrown with SIVA. The air seemed to glow with a red haze, as though they had descended into Hell itself. His ancient eyes saw the scorch marks of Solar energy, the divots carved by Arc Blades, the shaved computer terminals eaten away by Void energy; his brethren had fought and died here. Emitting a steely growl, the Iron Lord gripped his auto rifle tightly and advanced.

"...there should be more corpses," said Aria, idly looking around them. "If the Fallen had made it this far, there would be more signs of battle."

Shinji looked wearily at the enigmatic Warlock. "What are you saying?"

"I can only speculate." The young woman did not elaborate on her speculations.

Finally, the reached the door to the Replication Complex. They entered as one, weapons at the ready; the entire chamber was dark, lit only by the residual glow of SIVA in the background. "...honestly, I'd be fine with blowing this whole place up," muttered Lady Katsuragi, her shoulders tense with cautious anxiety.

Suddenly, the chamber was made brighter; from a large shaft above the chamber, a familiar being descended: Sepiks Prime. However, the goo-covered shell of the Servitor now bore the taint of SIVA, swirling with angry intent.

"...the Prime Servitor's been consumed?" said Zavala. "But it's a source of the purified ether that nullified the Mind's taint!"

" ** _The past tense is correct, for what once was does not always last._** "

That voice seemed to come from everywhere. The Titans and Warlocks of the fireteam were on alert, aiming their weapons everywhere. As for the Hunters...they were frozen in place, rooted still by fear and memory.

"...no..." Misato resisted the urge to snarl. "It _can't_ be..."

" ** _At this range, at this distance, so close to my very being_** _ **...**_ ** _it was simple to add it to my collection._** "

Shinji's breath hitched. The voice...it had a strange hiss underlying every word. The sheer familiarity was agonizing. "No...no no no...!"  
 _  
" **Are you here to join them...**_ "

Spotlights suddenly flickered on, illuminating the massive cluster of computer servers sitting at the center of the room. Above this pedestal floated Sepiks Prime, a deity made a slave; beneath the Servitor and atop the pedestal sat a sinuous figure with dirty white scales and wickedly sharp talons. A long face stared at them, with piercing yellow eyes, and the pupils of a serpent...no. Not a mere serpent.

" ** _...oh prisoners mine?_** "

The pupils of a _dragon.  
_  
xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Ahamkara**

 **" _The Great Hunt brought an end to the Cataclysm...didn't it?_ "**

 **Mysterious creatures with arcane knowledge and mystical powers, the Ahamkara emerged in the years following the Traveler's discovery from, it would soon be deemed, the pits of Hell itself. Granting wishes and offering bargains, these seemingly ancient dragons spoke with solipsistic flatteries and puzzling riddles.**

 **When the extent of their dark designs were made known, and it became clear how much of the Cataclysm was their doing, the decision was made to silence their call. Their ferocity was great, and their abilities strange; many times, their thralls were the most dangerous beings of all, gifted with might that the Ahamkara alone could never exhibit.**

 **Yet the Great Hunt did its work. Their Source was struck down, and their remaining numbers were hunted down to the last.**

 **Of this you can be assured, oh reader mine**.


	11. The Unknown Wrath - First Raid III

Author's Note: Welp, Lent is over, and with it my writing sabbatical. Let's get back to it.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Memory of Jolder**

 **"** ** _The red tide surged, and my comrades were undone._** **"**

 **There was a haze in my head; I remembered...I remembered throwing the body of Gheleon past the threshold, where he was caught by Katsuragi...I saw the face of Saladin, wracked with defiant horror. I...I pressed the detonator. The entryway collapsed...and then I was consumed.**

 **Then...how...?**

 **My mind was no longer my own, yet I was still me. I was being lifted, pulled by cords of blood...and then I was face-to-face with the beast.**

 ** _Useful creations, are they not, oh prisoner mine?_**

 **A...a dragon...?**

 ** _Soldiers without a commander, slaves without a master, puppets without strings; I serve as that which gives them purpose._**

 **...it can't be...**

 ** _You have struggled valiantly, as a mountain that cannot be scaled. Yet the tide breaks all, and the mightiest mountain eventually bows to the winds, oh prisoner mine._**

 **(Serpentine eyes looked with amusement at the kneeling human. He asked for truth; and so I gave it to him.)**

 **What...what was that?**

 ** _Eyes that were not mine, yet witnessed; memories beyond the veil, swimming through a vast ocean; each of us a land unto themselves, connected by a singular sea._**

 **I tried to struggle, to get free. My bonds of deathly red would not budge. Where was my Ghost...?**

 ** _The notion of distance is an illusion, for that which seems far is only separated by effort and will._**

 **(She wished for the power to protect her family from a mere criminal, a simple threat in the grand scheme of creation. Her gift was that of seemingly divine inspiration, and she incited an entire city to revolt. Soon, the whole country devolved into madness; it was the first salvo of what these mere pawns would eventually call the Cataclysm.)**

 ** _How much will can you bring to bear, oh partner mine?_**

 **My Ghost...where is she?**

 _ **You believe that this little trinket offers a path to true power? A path beyond the embrace of death?**_

 **The shell began to crack, and I knew despair.**

 **(He only wanted to be strong enough to protect his sister. Very well; he became Strength Incarnate. Strength that is not used...cannot be called such. So he used it on those that were closest. And so the blood began to flow.)**

 **These visions...!**

 ** _Why seek to avoid that which awaits us all, when you can instead aim to master it? You seek the empty promises of the Sky...but the waters of the Deep can remove your sorrow._**

 **No...stop...**

 _ **Remove your sorrow by embracing it.**_

 **...Saladin...**

 ** _Tell me...what would you like to wish for..._**

 **The red tide consumed me.**

 ** _...oh bearer mine?_**

 **My Ghost shattered.**

 **~defend enhance eliminate~**

xxxx

/The Replication Complex, SIVA Facility, the Ironlands/

Zavala had only heard rumors. Myths. Legends. Tales of the wish-granting dragons, their sly words, their cunning methods, and their dark deceit. To think he would be facing one now, centuries after their purported demise...

One could not blame him for feeling a bit unnerved.

xx

Ikora Rey idly observed the serpent, marveling at its dimensions. _Four legs, dirty white scales...a body at least forty feet long, currently standing at over twenty feet tall...a fairly thick skull, judging by the shape...and those flaps...are those wings?  
_  
She had no clue as to what the combat capabilities of the Ahamkara were. To control SIVA over such a distance, and in such a capacity...it had to have a significant psychic capability.

How interesting.

xx

Aria Yamine stared coolly at the beast, feeling its weight upon the fabric of fate. Observing it, she felt the hunger deep within it, that ravenous abyss that slithered and crawled.

" _It is an interloper. A foe. An enemy. Your efforts, your gains...it will look upon them as wasteful, akin to using a fine sword to cut grass. Do not show mercy._ "

She let the voice filter through, from somewhere within and beyond; it was the voice of sustenance, of life, and purpose. The voice's demands could not, _would_ not, be denied. _I understand.  
_  
xx

Saladin Forge saw the dragon, and knew it was an Ahamkara; that this would be the Mind that controlled SIVA was...unexpected. And yet it didn't stop his inner fire from smoldering. _So...this is the beast that brought down the Iron Lords. THIS is the one responsible._

His fingers tightened around the grip of his auto rifle. The beast would die.

xx

Misato Katsuragi's blood boiled, her eyes narrowed with an old fury that she had not felt in centuries.

(Her father slowly placed the cross around her neck. "Take care, my daughter." Then, he pushed her beyond the threshold, and into the clean room. She looked through the reinforced window, pounding and screaming desperately as he turned to face the wyrm. His left hand held a detonator; with the press of a button, the complex beyond vanished in fire, consuming both human and serpent.)

 _They...there were extinct...they were supposed to be dead...!_

(She listened stoically to the screams of Shinji as the dragon's talons pierced Unit-01. The rest of the command staff did not see how her knuckles went white, or how her jaw tightened. What she wouldn't _give_ to be able to face the beasts herself!)

' _Wark._ '

 _...yeah. That's right._ She had power now. She had the Gift of the Traveler. _This son-of-a-bitch is dead!  
_  
xx

Shinji Ikari thought he had seen the last of the Ahamkara. Honestly.

The beast was small, compared to the ones he faced throughout the majority of the Great Hunt; however, it was still immense, and its strangely casual demeanor was all too familiar. And those eyes...those yellow eyes gleamed with a familiar intelligence.

' _Breathe, Shinji,_ ' cautioned Yui from within.

 _...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...  
_  
Then the serpent spoke once more. " ** _Well? I asked a question; will you not answer me?_** "

Saladin stepped forward, speaking with authority. "We have come to take control of SIVA from you. And given your demonstrated hostility, we have also come to slay you, beast."

" ** _Such violent behavior...and how rude. I do have a title; you may call me Soma. I am the last of the Ahamkara, the lone island that has yet to be swallowed by the sea._** "

"The last, eh?" Misato cocked her pulse rifle. "Can't imagine how we missed once."

" ** _Your campaign of extermination was thorough, to be sure; hiding here, deep in the comforting dark...I was but a mere child._** " Swarms of red nanomachines swirled around it. " ** _Under the perfect protection of the red tide, I slept. And I grew. And now, with war visiting my home...there are so many wishes to grant, so much death to gorge on..._** " Soma looked quietly at each of the six, snorting with amusement. " ** _And you think you have what it takes to end me, oh murderers mine?_** "

"Your death is a foregone conclusion," murmured Aria.

" ** _Such words of finality; the arrogance of ignorance._** " The dragon chuckled, lips curling to form a wicked smile. " ** _The powers I answer to are beyond that of your crippled patron; anything you desire can be granted...surely there is at least one of you who have a wish. I will hear it gladly...oh bearers mine._** "

Misato snarled. "I know exactly what kind of price your damn wishes carry, you piece of-!"

"I have a wish."

The words were quiet. The five Guardians slowly looked at Shinji, whose gaze was fixed firmly upon the dragon. Misato's expression of disbelief was palpable, despite the armor. "...Shinji-kun...?"

" ** _State your wish._** "

Shinji's right hand slowly flexed, a nervous habit.

(The school had been pulverized. The thrall that had once been his friend walked slowly towards him, with eyes shedding anguished tears. Shinji knew that the boy could easily kill him...and yet, there was resistance. With tremendous agony, the thrall bared his neck, even as possessed fists reached to strangle him; it was an invitation, a last request, that of a prisoner pleading for mercy. Shinji grimaced, his body shivering with anxious misery; why did it have to be him? WHY WAS THE BURDEN ALWAYS HIS?! Howling with grief, he took his small pocket knife and jabbed it into his friend's neck.)

His right hand clenched into a fist; glaring into the dragon's eyes, he said, "Only that you were dead." He gripped his scout rifle, taking aim through the scope. "And we don't need your help to make that a reality."

Soma seemed...amused. " ** _Very well then. There will be no terms._** "

And with those words, the corrupted form of Sepiks Prime opened fire.

The six Guardians split apart, dodged the bursts of corrupted ether. Sepiks Corrupted continued firing, driving Saladin's team to hide behind the support beams bordering the central area. The Iron Lord scowled as the radiant projectiles, laced with nanites, smashed around them. "We have to strike the dragon!"

Aria aimed around the corner, firing her sniper rifle at Soma. A cloud of nanomachines effortlessly blocked the bullet. "SIVA is protecting it," observed the young Warlock.

"Then we'll have to negate its protection!" roared Saladin.

"Corrupted Fallen, incoming!" yelled Zavala. Doors opened from further within the Replication Complex; Perfected Ramielim and Spliced Bardielim, firing a storm of lasers and a hail of corrupting goo respectively. Misato, Ikora, and Aria threw fiery grenades at the ground, unleashing flames that burned away at the encroaching goop. Each Guardian aimed with their primary weapons at the possessed Fallen, concentrating their fire to bring down the encroaching enemies.

All the while, the Ahamkara watched them, looking rather bored by the whole affair. " ** _Ants in an hourglass, trapped by time and circumstance; birds that deign to swim, to brave the depths of the Deep..._** "

"And how about you have a glass of SHUT-THE-HELL-UP?!" roared Misato, firing her Gjallarhorn at the beast. The SIVA swarm surrounding it blocked every single explosive. "Damn it!"

"We have to dispel the SIVA somehow," murmured Saladin. "Or at least disrupt its connection the beast!"

Sepiks Corrupted let loose a synthetic roar; glowing brightly, the Prime Servitor unleashed a large orb of tainted ether, which tracked towards the beam behind which Shinji and Aria were taking cover. Shinji, seeing the incoming orb, quickly backed away from the beam; Aria was too focused on firing on an incoming Perfected Ramielim. "Aria-!"

The orb splashed against the beam, and the nanites erupted in a thick cloud, curling around the pillar and swarming upon Aria. The young Warlock began twitching, her body surging with the ravenous nanomachines. Her gaze turned towards him; her helmet blocked all sight of her face, but he could imagine that her eyes were wide with horror. "Kill me Ikari."

Shinji paled. "But-!"

"Do it now, or I won't survive."

 _''Shinji. You must.'_

But...but...!

He didn't want to treat death so casually, or so flippantly. To do so was to devalue their lives...and yet...things were different, weren't they? They really were, weren't they?

Yui was insistent. ' _She will turn against us, like the Remnants of the Iron Lords. She will become the dragon's thrall._ '

Perhaps that, more than anything else, made the decision for him. _I won't let it happen again._

(He watched despondently as the thralls advanced, their very footsteps burning the asphalt; whatever their wish had been was irrelevant. And so Unit-01 stoically smashed them under its foot, slowly turning to the dragon that watched slyly from atop the skyscraper.)

 _Never again!_ Shinji's heavy weapon - a teal-and-brown Deacon RS/3 rocket launcher - manifested in his hands. "I'm sorry."

The rocket fired; with a great explosion, the cloud of nanites burst apart, falling limply to the ground. Aria's body, meanwhile, vanished in the flame. As the corpse slowly disintegrated, a flicker of blue Light shot from it; with a brief SHYOOOM, the girl's Ghost manifested. " _Stand by,_ " said Megumi.

Suddenly, with a violent eruption, the Ghost vanished in fire; in her place was Aria, wreathed in the flames of the Sunsinger. "You have my gratitude," said Aria, raising her pulse rifle. "And I think I know how we can disperse the SIVA barrier around Soma."

Shinji stared blankly as Aria reclaimed her position behind the beam. "..."

' _You should be used to it by now._ '

 _I...I know...but...  
_  
' _First time you intentionally had to kill someone to save them?_ '

It was. And now he had some understanding of why other Guardians could be so gung-ho in the Crucible.

As Aria threw multiple Solar Grenades - her fiery Radiance recharging the burning Light in her palms - her voice was transmitted by her Ghost into their helmet's speakers. "The ether of Sepiks Corrupted is interacting unusually with SIVA. The Ahamkara's taint...it has not completely suppressed the Servitor's synthetic Light."

"Are you saying we could use Sepiks' ether against the beast?" asked Zavala, his shotgun firing at the consumed Fallen that managed to make it through Aria's proverbial wall of fiery orbs.

Aria shook her head. "No. We will need...something else. Something purer, to trigger a metaphysical cascade...but the ether could serve...as a conduit."

The other Guardians winced as the corrupted Servitor continued barraging their positions with tainted ether, sending out wild sprays of nanites. Ikora looked meaningfully towards her pupil, firing her scout rifle in an oddly casual manner. "A conduit...for our own Light."

"It is the most plausible means of overruling Soma's control," answered Aria.

Saladin stared at the ground around them, noting the nanomachines that coated the ground like a fine red dust. They seemed...inert, and lifeless, separated from the dragon's close proximity. "SIVA is different...is Sepiks' ether really the deciding factor...?"

"No time like the present to find out!" yelled Misato, slamming her palm into the nanomachines on the floor, letting her Light flow into them.

Shinji briefly paused in his defensive fire - ammunition smashing into a Perfected Ramielim - as a strange pressure flickered from Misato's position. It was hard to describe; a murky sandstorm, dark and foreboding, traced with glowing towers...then, pure starlight filtered through the storm, chasing away the shadows-

In a burst of blue, the inert SIVA beneath Misato flashed, and the Iron Lady became awash in radiant azure Light as the nanites _empowered_ her. "Holy...whoa!" The Hunter laughed nervously, looking somewhat bewildered by the sudden change. "...well, no time like the present! Cover me!" Misato charged around the pillar, storming directly towards the server banks atop which the Ahamkara sat.

Shinji watched her run, going still as the corrupted Fallen began to change course. "They're going for Misato-san!"

"Cover her!" ordered Saladin; the primary weapons of the five Guardians barked and roared, the whole chamber ringing with thunderclaps as the Iron Lady soared towards the great dragon.

The beast's yellow eyes glimmered with amusement. " _ **A quaint flicker of starlight, hiding within the rotten halls of servitude...**_ " Soma's claw flicked condescendingly towards her.

From the mass of red SIVA tendrils behind the Ahamkara, a gleaming red humanoid erupted, slamming into Misato. The Iron Lady shot backwards, a proverbial azure comet that skipped off of the ground.

The dragon hissed as the newcomer landed on the floor, slowing rising to face the Guardians. "... _ **then let slave fight slave, under the gaze of true freedom.**_ "

Shinji gulped as the humanoid - the _human_ \- rose; the rusted armor and aged clothing was distended and twisted, and the corpse beneath bulged with red tendrils. A large cannon seemed to be growing out of the right arm, and the left hand clenched an ancient Iron Battle Axe. Beneath the helm, the eye sockets blazed with blue. For the briefest of moments, it was like looking at another thrall of the Ahamkara.

Saladin's reaction - a stilted gasp, and tightened knuckles - only solidified that sensation. "Lord Radegast..."

The Remnant of Radegast roared, and opened fire.

Bursts of Solar energy erupted from the Remnant's cannon, forcing the Guardians to scatter once more. Saladin and Misato kept their attention on their former comrade, whilst the other four focused on distracting the corrupted Fallen that continued their assault. "Can you hear me, Lord Radegast?!" yelled Saladin, a tinge of panicked disbelief in his tone.

The thrall gurgled, charging forward with its Iron Battle Axe.

The Sunbreaker's sigh was audible. "...so it comes to this." In a flash, the Iron Lord manifested his own Axe, and met Radegast's charge head-on. Each and every blow unleashed tongues of flame, scorching the ground beneath their feet. Misato timed her shots with the SUROS PDX-45 pulse rifle well, shooting the Remnant's limbs before it began each swing. A little momentum here and there was enough to turn the tide; soon, Saladin's blows took their toll, and his fiery weapon finally tore through the thrall's guard. With a pained howl, he swung, ripping a smoldering gash in the corpse's torso. "Now, Lady Katsuragi!"

Roaring, Misato leapt above Saladin, lashing out with her knife into the Remnant's face; her blue aura popped with an audible _snap_ , consuming the Remnant utterly; the remains of SIVA that had not been blown away by Saladin's attack suddenly congealed, and the entire thrall dissolved, collapsing into a pulsating blue ball. The Hunter picked the orb up gingerly, eyeing the glowing nanites within. "What the-?"

"Throw it!" yelled Aria, ducking behind a pillar as Sepiks Corrupted bombarded her position. "Target the Prime Servitor!"

The Iron Lady didn't hesitate. With a mighty heave, she lunged forward, launching the pulsating ball at the eye of Sepiks. It burst into searing bolts of Light, crawling across the Prime Servitor's surface with ravenous speed. The corrupted Servitor's synthetic howl echoed throughout the Replication Complex, and the SIVA swirling around it quivered. Then-

 ** _FLASH!  
_**  
A wave of Light burst from the Prime Servitor, flickering through everyone. All of the nanites suddenly collapsed, lifelessly falling to the ground. The corrupted Fallen collapsed, as puppets with cut strings. Soma blinked as its impenetrable shield fell to the ground. " ** _Hmm_** _ **?**_ "

"NOW! WHILE ITS CONTROL OVER SIVA IS DISRUPTED!" yelled Ikora.

As one, each Guardian withdrew their most powerful ranged weapons and opened fire.

The beast grimaced, great wings flapping as explosives and high-velocity rounds pelted its scales. " _ **Inquisitive motes of starlight, flaring against the Abyss! Hardy and rambunctious, fools one and all!**_ " The beast's draconic eyes flared, and a concussive wave knocked the six Guardians backwards.

Saladin scowled, slamming the hilt of his Battle Axe into the ground to arrest his retreat. "Do not hesitate! Keep attacking!" His entire body blazed with the fire of the Sun, and the Hammer of Sol went flying.

The Ahamkara's wings kept flapping, narrowly avoiding the heavier ordnance even as primary weapons fire and sniper rounds pelted its armored hide. " ** _The worth of one's existence, the truth of your being! It is defined by how much you can_** **devour!** " Sneering, the beast landed back atop its pedestal of servers, eyes flashing with an unnerving glow. " ** _And so I shall feast, and gorge, and consume!_** " The dragon shimmered with a dark radiance, and the inert SIVA around its body began to quiver.

"Its connection with SIVA has been reestablished," said Aria, lowering her Luna Chiral III sniper rifle. "We must take cover."

"Where?!" demanded Zavala.

The nanites around Soma's body began to swirl, shining a bloody red. "...that I am not sure of."

Ikora's voice suddenly caught their attention. "Quickly! Over here!" The Warlock was typing furiously onto a computer terminal in the wall, beside which were a pair of doors. "These appear to be clean rooms, built by SIVA's creators. Inside!"

The rest of Saladin's team didn't hesitate, piling into the small room; right as the entire Replication Complex began to shine with a deadly red glow, Ikora delved inside, closing the door with a defiant _thud_. The ward shimmered with a dull shield of yellow-

 **BOOM.  
**  
-that did not last beyond one burst of nanite-enhanced power; the shield flickered and died, and the centuries-old doorway collapsed to the ground.

As the Guardians piled back out, they took note of Soma - once again protected by a cloud of nanomachines - staring intently at Sepiks Corrupted. " ** _...hmm...a defiant slave, unwilling to flee...driven by bloodlust and unnatural fury? Or one who desires a vain death?_** " The dragon turned its gaze back towards them. " _ **...it matters not.**_ "

Shinji blinked. _What is it talking about?  
_  
"Heh...it knows that without Sepiks, we have no chance of breaking through that field of SIVA...but it looks like Sepiks isn't leaving." Misato, demonstrating uncanny insight, chuckled grimly as she reloaded her pulse rifle. "Thank the Traveler that the Fallen hate us so much!"

"Do not become too confident, Lady Katsuragi," warned Saladin. "Even if Sepiks Prime's will is not fully bound by the Ahamkara...we should not take it for granted that it is an ally."

At his words, the corrupted Prime Servitor howled, and the Fallen thralls - now back under the Ahamkara's control - slowly rose, their bodies surging with nanomachines.

The six split apart as Sepiks opened fire, but there was a weary confidence in their movements. They had a strategy in place; it was now a matter of execution.

At least...that's what they all hoped for.

xxxx

The pattern was beginning to repeat. The Fallen thralls were storming against the slaves of the Light, and their corrupted quasi-deity continued to spew the nanomachines everywhere.

Soma watched with a wry grin; its will became paramount, and beckoned him forward.

Flesh moved, and muted spirit wailed. The being once known as Felwinter gurgled, storming outward alongside the Remnant of Lady Skorri. Two of their enemies ( _no, allies, comrades, FRIENDS!_ ) surged with a blue aura, watching them warily as they approached.

 ** _A repeating pattern eventually forms a shape; yet the Deep churns with the force of an unyielding tide, forming new iterations...  
_**

The damned voice of the serpent filtered through his head, driving him to fight and to strike. With great precision, his Axe struck Saladin ( _you old fool, why are you here?!_ ), cleaving a horrendous wound in the man's torso. His body burned into ash, even as his Ghost emerged in a flash of Light.

(He looked upon the peak that now bore his name; once, his Ghost had been the only one allowed upon this mountain, his domain as a Warlord; now, the heights sang with the sound of many Ghosts, his fellow Lords calling the peak home. It was...peaceful.)

 ** _Peace is a delusion, for all of reality is in constant struggle.  
_**

An Awoken Titan - blue skin surging with an even bluer aura - stepped protectively in front of Saladin's Ghost, while Misato Katsuragi ( _foolish, slovenly woman! You should have known better!_ ) drove him back with three precise Golden Gun shots. As two young Guardians ( _they're so young, practically whelps_ ) held off the Fallen, his position - and that of Skorri's Remnant - were bombarded by grenades and rockets.

 ** _Continue your struggle, and perturb the pattern; show something purer, let your end blossom!_**

The Remnant of Felwinter gurgled ( _I want to scream, I want to fight, I want to be free, make it STOP!_ ), dead eyes gleaming with an unholy radiance. The Light behind the Awoken began to coalesce, preparing to take on a familiar shape.

A flash of Light coincided with a wickedly quick tendril of corrupted flesh. As Saladin resurrected, his Ghost was caught; with a triumphant ( _no_ ) howl, the Remnant of Felwinter slammed the Traveler's emissary into the floor ( _no!_ ), the SIVA within his corpse inhibiting the Ghost's attempts to flee...and then, up came his Axe. ( _NO!_ )

 ** _An unworthy form, purified with fire and sword...burning away the paltry Light._**

Down came the Axe, and the Ghost was shattered into a dozen pieces.

Saladin's panicked shout - "RICHARD!" - was a soothing balm to the sickening serpent.

(Felwinter quietly floated downward, letting the gentle wind caress him. Step by step...the world was being rebuilt.)

The Remnant of Felwinter idly watched as the corpse of Skorri was slashed repeatedly by a young Hunter, right before the black-skinned Warlock - her body shimmering with blue - slammed a glowing fist through her torso ( _let me die_ ). A rocket knocked his Axe and cannon aside, allowing the Awoken Titan to approach him ( _please kill me_ ).

 ** _This pattern is pleasing...you have done well._**

A glowing fist crushed Felwinter's head, and the Remnant began to fade away ( _Saladin..._ ). His ashes fell upon the broken shell of Richard, and he finally ( _...forgive me..._ ) ceased to be.

xxxx

The second - and last - clean room in the Replication Complex was located on the opposite side of the chamber, along the right walkway; after another round of disabling Sepiks Corrupted and nullifying Soma's SIVA barrier, the embattled dragon was charging another burst of SIVA-enhanced energy. The six Guardians were catching their breath behind the shielded door, waiting for the attack to pass.

Right now, Saladin Forge sensed that everyone was staring at him. "We won't have anymore clean rooms to take refuge in after this. This phase will be the last."

"Lord Saladin," murmured Zavala. His concern was impossible to hide.

Saladin ignored it. "Charge your Light as best as you are able; we won't be able to hold anything back."

"Saladin-kun." Lady Katsuragi's voice hid a slight quiver to it. She was trying to maintain her composure.

Saladin tried to ignore it. "Do not falter. Do not retreat. Do not hesitate."

" _Saladin_." Misato spoke without her usual honorific.

Saladin finally turned, looking straight at her helmet. He imagined the naked concern within her eyes, knowing the compassion they would hold. "...you do not have to tell me anything I don't already know."

She did so anyway. "This is your last life."

"Do you believe I would hesitate?"

(He arched an eyebrow, looking quietly at the woman in ragged clothing, and armed with even more ramshackle weaponry. "...where have you come from?" When she spoke, and revealed just how far away she had hailed from, he wasted no time dragging her before Lord Radegast. That sort of determination needed to be with the Iron Lords.)

"...no," she relented, seemingly accepting these circumstances. The Arc energy coiling within her hands - the Hunter having switched from Gunslinger to Bladedancer during this brief reprieve - revealed her true frustration.

The door collapsed, and there was no more time for talk. "Then let us move forward!" The Sunbreaker led the charge, and his five teammates followed him. _The Unbent Tree_ barked furiously, bringing down more of the blasted Fallen thralls.

How long had he been using this aged weapon? How long had it served him?

(The wrath of Warlord Kira was swift and fierce, his many men holding off the other Iron Lords with great zeal. And yet, in the end, it was the tiny axe blade on the barrel of his weapon that shattered the killer's Ghost; from that point on, the Iron Lords' victory was assured.)

How fitting, it seemed, that his Ghost had met a similar end. _I have to make it count._

Saladin hid behind a support beam, narrowly avoiding the charged blasts of the Prime Servitor. The weapons of his fellow Guardians, the stern shouts and precise commands...it was a heady cacophony of destructive noise and militaristic turbulence. Even knowing that he was no longer immortal, even knowing that this life was all he had...his blood still sang, as hard as it ever had. Perhaps more.

Down the sights. Rata-tat-tat. Shattered Ramielim. A single grenade, surging with Solar Energy. Bardielim flesh boiled and popped. Every last speck of Light within his body was precious, not to be wasted or squandered. He had to make it count.

Finally, after a seemingly endless barrage from Sepiks Corrupted, there was enough inert SIVA scattered across the ground. Kneeling down, he let the nanomachines intermingle with his Light, and a blue aura consumed him utterly. He idly noted that their two youngest - Ikari, and Aria - also bore this aura.

And what timing, for three more corrupted corpses emerged from the dragon's nest; radiating with dark power. _Lord Timur. Lord Silimar._ The third one...the sight of her was enough to make his heart tremble.

(The corpse of Warlord Tirek lay in a smoking crater behind her; sighing with remorse, she removed her helmet, looking intently at her visor. "That damn fool actually messed up my paint job." Her irritation was so genuine that Saladin couldn't help but laugh.)

 _...Lady Jolder._ Saladin's scowl was equally genuine; even as the triad of Remnants opened fire with their cannons, the eyes of the Ahamkara glittered with a strange glee. _Are you so entertained, beast? Does our anguish feed you?_ These thoughts circled back around, feeding his own conviction; there could be no hesitation...none whatsoever. He had to make it count.

Lady Katsuragi's shout was inaudible to him, but the other Guardians acted accordingly; with determined diligence, they hemmed the three Remnants in with a field of covering fire, pelting away at their shields with rockets and grenades. It was an unbelievable onslaught, one that would reduce most other enemies to a slurry of meat and ash.

The three Remnants weathered through, and continued attacking. Their Iron Battle Axes were still, but oh-so eager to bite.

Saladin held his own tightly, letting his Light infuse it, stoking it; the blaze at its head was bright, and furious.

(As Lady Katsuragi finished yet another tale from the Time Before, he glanced over at Lady Jolder. Quietly, the female Titan - knowing exactly what button to push - smiled, and said, "Nice story, but I bet I could shoot better." With an outraged squawk, the purple-haired Hunter stood, accepting Jolder's challenge. And just like that, the woman's aura of gloom was gone. Jolder...had a talent for that.)

He waited. And waited. Looking for just...the right...moment.

The trio were now side-by-side, screaming with mad fury.

 _There.  
_  
Roaring, Saladin charged, his Battle Axe burning with a nigh-unbearable heat. The shouts of his fellow Guardians were ignored. The glowing eyes of the Remnants gleamed, recognizing the opportunity. Snarling, they all raised their Axes.

(He looked straight into the eyes of Lady Jolder, her thumb hovering over the handle of the detonator. As the storm of red surged towards her, she mouthed three simple words. Then, the corridor she stood in vanished in fire, triggering a tremendous collapse of metal and rock. And then he, Lady Katsuragi, and Lord Gheleon were alone...the last of the Iron Lords.)

Just as planned.

With a defiant howl, Saladin swung at a downward angle. The flame of his Axe scorched through their shields tearing away at armor and nanite-enhanced flesh, rendering them vulnerable. He barely felt it as their burning Axes tore into him, slicing past the paltry Light he had left and his aged armor. With a pained groan, the Titan sagged, his Axe falling from his hand.

(He had thought it a fairly serious question to ask. Lady Jolder's bark of laughter was unexpected...but then again, given what she said next, it should have been no surprise. "If I am to die, let it be in battle, with weapons in my hands and laughter in my heart.")

Saladin grinned, even as blood began to trickle past his lips. It was a sentiment that he now understood.

He did not need to look around; he knew that the youngest of their team would not hesitate. So he focused instead on performing one last defiant action; his right fist curled, still shining with the last of his SIVA-enhanced Light. He stared directly into the face of Lady Jolder, and lunged forward.

Right as young Ikari's knife pierced the temple of Lord Timur, right as young Aria's glowing palm crashed into the skull of Lord Silimar, Saladin's fist smashed into Lady Jolder's face.

The three Remnants gurgled, dissolving as the three Guardians' auras popped. Even as the remains of SIVA began to congeal into shimmering azure orbs, the Iron Lord stared boldly at the Ahamkara. He did not face his fellows, for he knew he wouldn't be able to speak if he did.

Three simple words. Given the extent of his work, the pain and toil he had endured to ensure another day for the remains of humanity...they were fitting ones to leave behind. Lady Jolder had chosen them well. "...make it count..." And thus fell Lord Saladin, never to rise again.

xxxx

The smell of the old warrior's Light finally fading - with an acrid whisper of bitterness and acceptance - was tantalizing to Soma. " ** _A flame that withstood time and error, undone by arrogance and sentiment. A finite spark, destined to fade away...as it will with all of you._** " The Ahamkara sneered, its very essence gorging on the anguish and the sorrow being exhibited. Even though its physical form was marred and weakened, the little motes would fall first. " ** _Who would like to join him first, oh victims mine?_** "

The two youngest whelps and the fallen Titan's feminine comrade threw the three blue spheres of charged SIVA at the spherical machine hovering above. The chain reaction was not unexpected: Sepiks Corrupted, already worn down and marred by this conflict and the last, was unable to handle the sudden surge of energy; as a wave of Light erupted - once again nullifying its control over the nanomachines - the Servitor collapsed, crumbling into pieces. " ** _A slave with its own will, now taken by death; nevermore shall its wrath assist you!_** " Its eyes flashed, and the five Guardians were flung backwards. " ** _Willingly or not, your fate is sealed, oh prisoners mine!_** "

"We'll see about that!" howled the female Hunter, her great rocket firing a great cluster of rockets. The dragon calmly flapped its wings, floating to the side-

With a sudden shift of shadowy radiance, the female Warlock with dark skin unleashed a bolt of ravenous violet, smashing at the base of its right wing. A vortex of energy snarled and ripped and roared, and the dragon scowled as its wing was devoured. Crashing onto its feet with a thud, the Ahamkara glared at the rebellious creatures; although its armored scales were still holding - albeit barely, it had to begrudgingly admit - against the Guardians' assault, Soma's mind focused mostly on reclaiming control of the nanomachines. " _ **A valiant tragedy, and a doomed effort; your agony shall became my food!**_ "

Faint steps. A brief surge of static, rapidly approaching, yet...unnaturally muted.

The dragon tilted its head, gazing backwards at its spine; there was nothing...no. There was _something.  
_  
Twin blades of lightning suddenly _snapped_ into existence, and the form of the young Hunter became visible as he swung.

Searing pain, and electrified flesh! Gaps between scales, blown apart by rockets and explosives, gave way to horrendously sharp blades, tearing and cutting and _slashing-!  
_  
The world went askew, and Soma could only blink dumbly as its head fell, free of its mortal form, and soon to be free from life.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari exhaled heavily, leaping off the headless dragon's body as it collapsed to the floor. All of the nanomachines remained still, and the remaining Fallen remained inert and lifeless. His Arc Blades slowly began to dissipate, his mind coming off an adrenaline-induced high. The general tactics of engaging the Ahamkara, where to strike, which weak spots to hit...

(Unit-01's eyes seemed to narrow, focusing on the scales along the dragon's torso, shattered by an extensive missile barrage. With swift prejudice, the progressive knife struck, stabbing through the gaps, and into the softer flesh.)

...it had been like second nature.

The head was still writhing, grasping to life...and yet the serpent's smug expression remained. " ** _The last island am I, struck by a storm...into the Deep shall I sink, into Her gentle caress..._** "

"Your designs are over, _beast._ " Zavala's anger was palpable, his wrath still simmering over Saladin's fate. "Your legacy, and that of your accursed species, is over."

" ** _You are one to talk of legacies, oh murderer mine,_** " said Soma with a sneer. " ** _A world beyond reckoning is upon you...already, the whispers of Her kin are growing, a burgeoning cascade of chaos and fury...the dread Prince stirs, and their Almighty Father will turn His gaze upon you...the tides of the Deep will press this entire world toward a confrontation, and you shall be smashed against the shores of fate, oh kindred mine..._** "

Ikora arched a finely-trimmed eyebrow. "Her? Father? _Kindred?_ "

"We aren't kindred to you," snarled Misato.

Soma laughed with utter joy. " ** _We are all beholden to the whims of our forebears...yet you, slaves of a crippled star, can't even claim to know its ultimate end...and yet I have borne witness to the mind of our Mother...and you will all burn beneath that terrible gaze-_** "

SHICK.

Misato's Arc Blade stabbed through the temple of the serpent's head, cooking its brain tissue. The dragon's jaw went slack, and Soma finally breathed its last...and yet, Misato kept stabbing, and slashing, carving away at the dragon's skull.

Shinji watched quietly as she kept stabbing, kicking and punching at the dead Ahamkara. He briefly glanced at Saladin's corpse - which was quietly being tended to by Zavala and Ikora - before stepping forward. Misato's knife was out, and she kept on stabbing and stabbing-

(The dragon's corpse was sprawled over the mountainside, and it had been dead for minutes now; and yet, as an entire town lay in smolders behind them, Unit-01 kept stabbing away at the dead beast, lost to Shinji's rage.)

Shinji placed a hand on Misato's shoulder. "Misato-san...it's over."

"...no, Shinji-kun..." The older Hunter glanced over her shoulder, her entire body beginning to sag with weariness. "...the war is never over."

"...maybe." Taking a chance - finding himself in the unusual position of offering someone _else_ solace and comfort - he wrapped his arms around his comrade and friend. "But this battle _is_ over."

(As far as fifteenth birthdays went, Shinji thought that spending it unconscious in a hospital wasn't too bad in the grand scheme of things. Even if the circumstances leading to it had been painful, it had been...quiet. And yet, awakening to the sight of a slumbering Misato - slumped over his cot, hand gripping tightly to his own - was an oddly heartening experience, one that almost made his prior ordeals worthwhile.)

Aria Yamine watched them all in silence before raising her hand; as her Ghost manifested, she said, "Megumi. Get in contact with the Vanguard. Tell them that we have accomplished our mission."

" _Understood._ "

Shinji inwardly winced at Aria's callous words, however truthful they may have been; even if they had been victorious, how could it taste of anything but ash, when the cost had been the life of a comrade to them all, a mentor to some, and a dear friend to one in particular? _Saladin-san...I didn't know you that well...but you helped Misato survive for all these years...you helped her to live._ Misato's grip quietly tightened around him; he briefly wondered if, behind that helmet, she was crying. _And for that...you have my gratitude. Thank you...and I'm sorry._

xxxx

 **Grimoire: SIVA**

 **RECIPIENT: Assembly of Masters, S14 Cryptarchy**  
 **CC: The Speaker**  
 **SENDER: Commander Osiris**  
 **SUBJECT: SIVA**  
 **SUB-ENTRIES: Nanotech; Self-Assembling Materials; Ironlands; Iron Lords; SEELE**

 **SUMMARY: The mission to reclaim SIVA was a resounding success.**

 **This experimental tool, created by the Pre-Collapse organization SEELE (ref. "** ** _Entities of Note, Cataclysm Period_ " by Master Rahool), became inert upon the defeat of the Ahamkara (ref. " _Pre-Collapse Lore_ , _Cataclysm Chapter_ " by the Speaker) known as Soma. All entities infected by the nanotechnology were rendered insensate upon the dragon's death and subsequent psychic backlash. Additionally, the losses endured by the Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel (ref. " _Ironlands Overwatch: After-Action Report_ " by Shiro-4) have forced the Fallen to retreat back to the Cosmodrome. With their withdrawal, eradicating the HIVE remnants within the Ironlands was a relatively simple matter. The additional material and territorial gains were also substantial.**

 **Initial inspection of SIVA reveals that the nanotechnology is capable of breaking down any existing matter very similar to Glimmer, and that these SIVA mites reuse the energy and matter based on a set of programmable directives. SIVA apparently will not cease until said directives are complete, subject to certain administrative overrides built into the hardware and software. The potential applications are incredibly tantalizing, to say the least.**

 **Saint-14 will handle arrangements for any funerals and memorials of those who fell in battle for the final time.**

 **This is the beginning of a new era for the City.**


	12. The Bane, the Speaker, and the Stranger

(Author's Note: Reuploading this chapter, as FF . net is apparently convinced this story last updated on April 23 instead of...well, last week.)

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Japan**

 **I quietly exhaled, removing my knife from the skull of the Israfelim; as it slumped to the ground, I continued my trek southward. The Fallen were becoming adventurous again; their losses from Twilight Gap had forced the entire House of Israfel to fall back to their stronghold on Hokkaido, the northernmost island of Japan. Or what used to be Japan...yes, I knew there was a distinction between Japan the island and Japan the nation, but really, who was still around to care? These islands were so far outside of the City's territory that scouting work was...well, it was dumb. Not that I would tell the Vanguard that.**

 **I'm sure they knew anyway, if the internal mutterings of my Ghost were any indication...yes Raven, I can hear you just fine.**

 **Really, I have no idea why Japan is so damn interesting. Orbital recon doesn't really work that well in regions too far from the City, and the other lone wolf types that like to explore...well, I can't recall any that ever made it back.**

 **Yes Raven, I know that speaks volumes about my intelligence, thank you.**

 **But any interest that the Fallen have in whatever's on Honshu is of interest to the Vanguard, and so here I am. Damn favors.**

 **Rumor has it that Nerv's namesake used to have a major facility set up somewhere near Japan's old capital. A lot of the old records are unreliable, so the exact location is...murky.**

 **I try to stay away from the cities and towns. The countryside is relatively empty, but the ruins...they're swimming in what feels like Nausea, with a capital 'N'. I'd rather not meet whatever can exude that sort of dark feeling...except it looks like I've got to get a closer look.**

 **Yes Raven, I know my curiosity is gonna get me killed one day.**

 **This place makes the City look like small town...can barely stand the crowds there, so how the hell could people have handled it before-?**

 **[audible crack]**

 **Agony. Poison.**

 **My body...what's happening?!**

 **I can't hear Raven anymore, can barely breathe. I'm falling to my knees, and I can barely make out strange spires in the distance, rammed into ancient roads...those markings...Hive...?**

 **[audible crack]**

 **I collapse. It's easier. But I still...I have to see...a foot rolls me over, and then I see _him._ I can't speak, can barely think, but I know his _name_ -!**

 **"Your bones sounded interesting...but you're as boring as all the others." He raised his weapon, rife with sharp angles and a sickening presence. "How disappointing."**

 **[audible crack]**

xxxx

/Two Months after the Reclamation of SIVA/

/Northern Slopes of Mt. Fuji/

The Seeder Ship had long been empty, its marred and vile surface charred by lava flows from an eruption that had happened centuries ago. Whole chambers had been filled with molten rock, further damaging the ancient transport; bereft of its foul magic, the Hive had abandoned it to the elements.

That suited Eris Morn just fine.

The Hunter sat quietly, nestled into a corner against dark stone. Her customized armor bore numerous Hive relics, and plates of bone from Acolytes and Knights; her face was shrouded by hood of her brown cloak, bearing a white symbol similar to a blooming flower...albeit one that was sharp, and harsh, and lacking in softness.

Her lips quietly twitched; even as the body rested, her mind never would.

(In retrospect, she would always think of him as the Betrayer; and yet his guile had managed to disarm them both. In the vacuum of Luna, a tide of bone and claw descended upon them.)

It never could.

(Her teacher and mentor did not struggle in the Deathsinger's grasp; with a single song, he was Shattered, and his entire form seemed to cease in all senses of the word.)

There was a brief chime.

(There was a strange flash, and a quiet voice; her last sight was of the Betrayer, receiving his reward...and then, she fell unceremoniously on the surface of the Moon, wincing at the brightness of the Sun. Her savior was nowhere to be found.)

The chime sounded again.

(Her cloak of invisibility would hold. Even as she crept past what seemed like legions of Hive, she could not doubt herself. And so she entered Hakone.)

The chime was quite insistent.

(She peered into the great crater, quietly observing the broken arcology below...and she felt a strange unease at the logo of a red leaf, branded upon buildings that had long been lost to the enemy.)

Eris Morn scowled, and opened her eyes: dark, with traces of hazel. _Rose?_

Her Ghost manifested in a brief flash, bearing a Weathered Shell painted with the soft shades of pink lilies. In lieu of speaking, the eye on the Ghost formed an expression. " _!_ "

Eris arched an eyebrow. _You're...getting an orbital signal?_

" _:)_ "

 _...the situation back at the City must have improved drastically while we've been away...is the signal strong enough for a transmat?_

" _:D_ "

 _Then let us leave this accursed land. We've found what we came for._

The key to the Hive's destruction, long thought lost. And if they could reclaim it...perhaps the Prince that was now stirring in the skies above could be undone, once and for all.

Her Ghost, Rose, vanished within her body, and Eris quietly grabbed her scout rifle, a heavily-modified Orphne SR4 that was lined with chips from the blades of numerous Knights. It was a simple, and effective tool; _Bane_ was the only name it had, and all it needed.

Eris quietly ascended the Seeder Ship, emerging into the early morning air, crisp and cool. The sun's light was a welcome feeling on her pale skin; she could already imagine Cayde-6 lecturing her on the importance of Vitamin D, or some similar prattle.

In an extended flash of blue light, her jumpship _Light in the Abyss_ appeared in the sky above, transported from where she had docked it months ago, hidden in ruins on the eastern shores of Honshu. Its hull was affixed with the bony material common in Hive dwellings: a useful, if imperfect camouflage when inactive.

' _:O_ '

The sudden appearance of her ship, so deep into Hive territory, did not go unnoticed. Despite its appearance, the use of the Traveler's Light to manifest it would not go unnoticed. A shrill howl began to sound throughout the region, and distant Seeder Ships - ones that were still active, and oh-so rife with the ranks of monsters - hummed with charging cannons.

But they were still too late. By the time the skies of Japan were awash with streaks of Void energy, Eris Morn was roaring into the atmosphere, nestled comfortably in her jumpship.

The howls faded, and the explosive bolts of rotten starlight dimmed; higher and higher went the _Light in the Abyss_ , finding refuge in low orbit. Eris sagged into her chair, consciously acknowledging her own exhaustion and stress. She did not object as Rose took control, charting an automated flight path back towards friendlier skies.

The whispers of the wretched beasts were still there, as they always were. It was a harsh lesson learned from her mentor; immersed within their shadowed halls, the sanctuaries fashioned from human ruins...such hate could only be endured, in stoic silence.

At times, during the most harrowing of chases, and the harshest of nights...the whispers were spoken word, or sickly shouts.

Eris subconsciously tightened her grip on _Bane_ , fingers brushing against shards of the Hive's foul blades; though the Knights' abhorrent cleavers hungered for Light, they could be used just as diligently against their masters, for the Hive obeyed a supreme law, one that Toland had often spoken of. A connection of life and death, a binding hunger; the greatest of the Hive operated through the simple logic of a sword.

Adapting that mentality to herself and her weapons...it made survival easier.

But that logic was ill-at-ease in the realm of the Guardians, and the Traveler. That logic was ill-suited for the people of the City, who did not just survive, but live.

The quiet song of Rose was a soothing balm, and a reminder of just what the point of it all was. And so she slept, letting the whispers fade...and then it was naught but white noise, muted and easily ignored.

She relished that feeling.

Awakening was always a challenge, returning from long missions such as these.

But Eris had to awaken, and so she did. The cyclical chime roused her from a dreamless sleep, and she quietly opened her eyes. Rose was floating there, blinking apprehensively at her. "What is it?"

" _:?_ "

"...two signals? Truly?"

" _:V_ "

Eris quietly sat up, peering at her long-range instruments; truly, they did not lie or deceive: two Ketches hovered beside the mountain known only as Felwinter Peak, which stood at the border of the abandoned realm known as the Ironlands. "Why have the Fallen moved such important assets so close to their front lines with the City...?"

" _:3_ "

"...are you joking?"

" _:{_ "

"Of course, you're never one for joking..." Dozens of Ghosts were detected about Felwinter Peak and the two Ketches; as her jumpship slowly descended through the atmosphere, her eyes peered beyond the cockpit. Rose had not been mistaken; Felwinter Peak, abandoned for centuries, was now brimming with activity. "...did the City reclaim the Iron Temple?"

Much had changed in the months she had been away, it seemed.

" _:C_ "

"Don't worry Rose...I think a detour is warranted, in this case."

" _:D_ "

And so they descended further, aiming for the snow-capped mountain.

Eris Morn never thought that she would ever land her jumpship on a Fallen Ketch under anything _less_ than severe duress. Naturally, bringing it to a hovering stasis above a flat portion of Meriks-Fel's hull was...well, somewhat surreal. The pale Hunter observed her surroundings in silence; a number of Frames were performing maintenance on the hull, and removing the colors of the House of Ramiel. Further below, within jumping distance, a number of Guardians could be seen moving about Felwinter Peak; the pyres of the Iron Temple were fully lit, a beacon in the great wastelands west of the Cosmodrome. As the minutes ticked by, she saw her fellows depart from the mountain - usually via Sparrow - and venture towards the Ironlands and the ancient spaceport that sat on the distant horizon.

The implications were clear. _Felwinter Peak has become a fully functioning outpost...this far from the City?_

' _:/_ '

 _Hmm. This amount of manpower would have required a momentous offensive...a mobilization not seen since Twilight Gap...or even the Clash of Giants..._

' _:\_ '

 _I will need more details._

' _:|_ '

Her Ghost's mental impressions were becoming quite pointed. _Yes Rose, I can see them. And no, I will not waste my time on such frivolity._

' _:(_ '

The Hunter sighed, stepping off of the hull and plunging downwards towards the mountain; with precise midair jumps, she lessened her momentum, landing softly amidst the aged ruins of the Vostok Observatory. Crossing a rickety bridge of rope, Eris found herself gazing at the statues of wolves, the stalwart pillars, and a massive fire situated in the central courtyard. Tame, yet wild wolves eyed the numerous Guardians warily, many of which were milling about or preparing for their own missions. Heading for the steps - once covered with snow, now bearing countless footprints - she calmly ascended towards the temple doorway-

"-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

She glanced upward.

"-uuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

She stepped back.

"-UUUUUUUUU **UUUUUUUUU-!** "

The falling Titan didn't even get a chance to finish his scream before smashing into the pavement; the sheer force of the collision was such that his body immediately dissolved into mere traces of Light. The Guardian's Ghost manifested with a put-upon sigh, resurrecting him after a few seconds. After the Titan popped back into being, he pounded his fist in irritation. " _Almost_ had it that time." With a determined huff, he took off running, floating upwards towards a series of ledges that led further up towards the heights of Felwinter Peak.

' _:U_ '

"No. I absolutely refuse."

' _D:_ '

"You will have to make do with watching them."

"-shiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIII **IIIIIII-!** "

The very same Titan fell once more like an azure comet, dying once more.

' _}:D_ '

Eris Morn rolled her eyes. _Hilarious,_ she thought with a put-upon sigh, before entering the doors of the Iron Temple.

The ancient stone of the old fortress was in surprisingly good condition, despite its age; the doors must have been sealed quite thoroughly for the passage of time to have affected so little. Eris Morn remained quiet as she moved further in, eventually finding herself in a large, centralized chamber. The Hunter paused; there was construction ongoing.

A single purple Ghost was hovering over a large block of granite, easily over thirty feet tall. With each pinpoint beam of Light, the Ghosts transmatted portions of the granite block, obeying an unseen pattern. Multiple recesses were situated around the walls of the circular chamber; four of these recesses were occupied by statues, each one bearing the image of an old Guardian, armed with either a great claymore or massive battle axe. Great pyres were lit in front of each statue, serving as a commemoration.

The first statue was of a very familiar figure, for it was of a man that Eris recalled seeing before she had begun her last mission. "...so...Saladin Forge has passed?"

"Yes."

Eris turned towards the chamber's sole occupant: a female Hunter, bearing colors and armor that marked her ties with the Iron Lords. "Lady Katsuragi."

Misato nodded, a weary heaviness to her movements, matched only by the lingering sorrow in her eyes. "You're Eris Morn, right? The Speaker's personal 'investigator' of all things dead and green, I take it?"

The uncouth reference to the Hive's nature elicited a grimace. "I would investigate them regardless, support or no; however, the Speaker _knows_ that their threat is an existential one. A threat that will have to be dealt with...one way, or another."

"Seems kind of odd that you'd have been gone for so long then, given the recent incursion from the Moon."

' _O_O!_ '

That...was not what Eris wanted to hear. "...an incursion?"

"Yep."

"...I have been in the field for months, investigating something important. Please...bring me up to speed."

Misato shrugged. "Eh, got nothing better to do at the moment." And so the Iron Lady spoke of a rain of Seeder Ships, all landing in territory controlled by the City and the Fallen Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel; of the discovery of RASPUTIN; of the decision made to reclaim an ancient technology; of an immense operation, in which Guardians and Fallen and HIVE and corrupted husks all fought in a massive free-for-all; of broken Archons and a ruined Kell and a shattered Prime Servitor; of a vicious dragon, speaking dark promises; of the great battle, and the cost it had carried.

It was...quite a lot to digest. "...and the Vanguard is comfortable keeping these Ketches out here, so far from the City?"

"They give this outpost some much-needed teeth. Besides, given all of the SIVA research ongoing in the City, it's not like two Ketches will make much of a difference in terms of defensive capability. Those things aren't meant to be a shield; they're the tip of the spear."

"...I see." There was one detail that niggled at her, though. "...how long ago was that battle? With the Ahamkara, Soma?"

"Two months to the day. Why do you ask?"

' _._._ '

Rose's reaction was quite fitting. _Two months._ Exactly two months ago...deep within Japan...something had stirred. The timing was no coincidence. "...it means that things will be coming to a head soon." Without another word, Eris turned on her heel, and began walking away.

"Hey! Where exactly were you investigating, anyway?!"

Eris paused. Given the Iron Lady's history...it would only be fitting. "Your homeland, Lady Katsuragi." She glanced over her shoulder, taking a grim satisfaction at the sight of the older woman's shock. "The Prince of the Hive, the Monster of Luna... ** _Crota_**...is beginning to awaken. And now...so is the Bringer of the Cataclysm...the Mother of the Ahamkara...the being you only knew as **_LILITH_**." The pale Hunter turned away. "Do with this information what you will. I must inform the Speaker as to my findings." And so she departed.

xxxx

Eris Morn remained silent as her jumpship resumed its original flight pattern; she had taken to observing the landscape below, intentionally looking for signs of battle. Sure enough, dotting the earth in various places were the vile Seeder Ships: wicked spears, tipped with a deadly posion.

' _XP_ '

 _My sentiments exactly.  
_  
Over the Great Aral Sea, and towards the Caucasus; soon, the figure of the Traveler loomed large.

' _:)_ '

 _I know, Rose. I missed it too._ The Light within her sang at the sight, a gloriously soothing balm on her spirit. Although her dedication to expunging the Hive from the face of the Earth was stark, and stalwart...the sight of the City, and its protective patron, always reminded her of **why**. _Speaking of sights...  
_  
Along the great Barrier that protected the City, numerous partitions glowed with a rows of black octahedrons, their red light shimmering uniformly. The Barrier, despite its size and nature, had long held a ramshackle appearance following Six Fronts and Twilight Gap; now, the entire defensive structure stood without mar or blemish, as though it had just been built. _So...this is what SIVA can accomplish._ She wondered if the entire Barrier now bore its own nanite-enhanced energy shield.

Quietly, Eris directed her ship on an automated path towards the hangar, one that flew over the top of the Tower; in a flash of Light, Eris and her Ghost transported from the cockpit onto the Traveler's Walk, the massive veranda that sat atop Vanguard Headquarters. Normally, this location was quiet and empty, a place of solitude and serenity. However...there seemed to be a new occupant.

"Is that you, Eris Morn?"

The Hunter turned, eyes focusing upon the blazing symbol of the Iron Banner: a massive bronze medallion of the ironwood sigil, bordered by two wolves' heads. "Indeed..." The armor of the Titan was no longer the sterling silver and red Jovian Guard that had long been his defining symbol; rather, Iron Breed armor covered him from the neck down, lined with burnished bronze and colored in muted yellows and forest greens. "...when I spoke to Lady Katsuragi, she neglected to inform me of your new status, Zavala...or should I say _Lord_ Zavala?"

The Awoken Titan nodded grimly. "That would be...accurate."

"Some would say that it was long overdue."

"With the reclamation of SIVA, and the death of Lord Saladin," The man briefly winced at the name of his old mentor, before continuing, "Lady Katsuragi believed it was now time for a new chapter to open for the Iron Lords. As such...I have been inducted into its ranks, and given authority over the Iron Banner."

"I'm sure Lord Shaxx is pleased by this development."

Her sarcastic tone elicited a brief sigh from Zavala. "He has been... _suggesting_ the possibility of a tournament of sorts. One that would winnow out the weak and identify potential candidates for the Iron Lords. With Felwinter Peak becoming a permanent forward operating base...replenishing our ranks has become a priority."

"And of your two...seniors?"

"Lord Gheleon has elected to remain in the Wilds, and support the City from afar...as always. As for Lady Katsuragi, she is overseeing the continued campaign to retake the Cosmodrome, and is supervising all field tests involving our new SIVA-enhanced arsenal."

Eris nodded. "I see..." She calmly turned on her heel, and began to walk away.

"Where exactly have you been?"

The Hunter answered without bothering to turn around. "You will find out soon enough." _For better or worse._ Zavala, long a recognizable figure of great repute within the City and the Crucible, had taken up the colors of the Iron Lords. _Yet another change...another break with the past.  
_  
' _:|_ '

 _...I suppose you're right._ It had been months since she had last been in the City; change was only natural. _But for so much, so quickly?_ It was ominous, and did not bode well; history was beginning to shift.

' _}:|_ '

Eris sighed. _You've made your point.  
_  
In no time at all, she found herself standing behind a man in dark blue robes. "I have returned." The man slowly turned, and she focused intently upon the orange stripe on his white mask. "And I bring ill tidings."

The Speaker nodded. "Carry on, then."

"Old Japan is largely controlled by the Hive. They may have been there since the time of the Collapse, lingering in the tunnels that they have carved from the country's corpse. Whole swathes of the countryside are silent, and the ruins of great cities are littered with their mark." Eris paused, gathering her thoughts; she figured the dates, and synchronized her experiences with the words of Lady Katsuragi. "When the Spawn of Crota descended upon Earth, beginning their invasion anew...the Hive within Japan stirred as well. The whispers, and the howls...they grew with each passing day, invigorated by the fading dreams of their godly Prince."

The Speaker nodded. "That is all well and good...but again, that is not what you went to Japan to find, was it?"

Rose manifested besides Eris. " _XO_ "

"Your exasperation does not make my words any less true, little Light," commented the Speaker.

Eris lightly pressed her fingertips against her Ghost's shell. "Please Rose."

" _T_T_ "

Sighing, Eris continued her tale. "It took so long...but I made it to Hakone, where the Darkness seemed strongest. I found the base that once belonged to NERV, and I went as deep as I was able to on my own...and...I saw them."

"Saw what?"

"...the great titan, clad in violet, with the face of a demon...bound and imprisoned in a cage of dragon bone..." Eris shivered. "And I saw the Source of the Wyrms, gripped by a deathless sleep, their dread Mother...and I saw..." Eris grit her teeth. "And I saw... _him_...the Betrayer, befouled and fully given over to their foul arcana..."

"...I see." The Speaker quietly turned, gazing at the distant figure of the Traveler. "From what you observed...was the Evangelion still alive?"

"...yes. I believe so."

"...then your mission was a success. I thank you for your diligence." He glanced back towards her. "Commander Osiris was aware of your foray into Old Japan, but was not familiar with the specifics. Continue your debriefing with the Vanguard; deliver all intelligence that you can provide. Now that we have reclaimed SIVA for the City...it will enable us to reclaim yet another weapon from the era of the Cataclysm. But most importantly of all...with fellow Guardians by your side...you will finally have your revenge."

This, above all else, was why she served the Speaker: he understood what drove people. "Thank you."

" _}:E_ "

"That's enough Rose. We must report to the Vanguard." The Hunter turned on her heel, beckoning her Ghost to follow. _I may not know how history is unfolding...but I will be there to witness it.  
_  
xxxx

The Speaker watched quietly as Eris Morn departed. ' _So. What now?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki within his head.

The man chuckled quietly. _We will have to ensure that Shinji ends up in Japan...and we will have to be ready for when LILITH's true identity becomes made known.  
_  
' _There is always the risk of Unit-01 becoming unbound, after all these years._ '

 _And yet the soul of Shinji's Ghost has demonstrated no degradation...which, metaphysically means that the rest of Yui's soul is still intact.  
_  
' _...of course._ '

The Speaker nodded to himself, quietly stepping towards the servers lining the wall near his study. Once he was sure that no eyes - physical or otherwise - were upon him, he stepped forward, past an ontological filter and into a small elevator. Slowly, the platform descended, deeper and deeper...below the Tower, below the City...after minutes of silence, the elevator opened, and the man stepped out, moving through a small corridor laced with technology that masked this place's presence from the world. Within the walls were multiple vials, brimming with Light...and they were there for good reason.

After all, without it...then the fragment of Darkness churning within this place would have drawn all sorts of...unwanted visitors.

The Speaker stepped beyond the corridor, into a large chamber that glimmered with Light along its walls. However, an unnatural shadow gripped the center of the room, centered on a giant fragment of orange crystal that seemed to exude a chilly haze. He quietly stepped closer, but not too close, focusing on the figure suspended within: a young teenager, nude and bearing blue hair. He stared at the face of the girl, her red eyes seeing nothing...and yet everything.

All three of them.

He was still staring at the third eye in the center of the girl's forehead when he sensed a perturbation in the atmosphere around him. "Right on time, as usual." He quietly glanced over his shoulder, looking at the Exo that had materialized behind him. "Hello again, Rei."

The Stranger slowly rose, staring stoically at the man once known as Gendo Ikari. "Hello, Professor."

The Speaker stared thoughtfully at the Stranger, idly recalling just how long it had been since they had first met. "And how are things on your end?"

"...murky."

"Oh?"

"Time is a fickle thing, and the streams that flow through this period...are many, and varied. The events that will occur...some result in whole worlds being sundered, entire timelines being razed..." The Exo paused, her glowing red eyes filled with an expression akin to remorse. "...it is a delicate dance, filtering through the works of the Vex and the Hive...weaving around the everlasting conflict between the Light and the Darkness..."

"...so nothing of significance has changed since your last report?"

"Only a minor intervention in the life of Asuka Langley-Sohryu."

He paused, recalling the Guardian in question. Asuka-2: one of the oldest Exos in terms of both physical life, and in the extent of memory. Had she been a more patient and canny individual...well, thank the Traveler for small mercies. "She is unaware of your intervention?"

"Unaware of my identity, yes."

"Hmm."

"It was necessary. She has a great role to play in the coming campaign."

"I will take your word for it."

"...and what of your son? Ikari-kun has finally reentered this timeline as one of the living; how is he?"

"He is... _adapting_ , to his new existence. From what observations have been made of his interactions with others...he is trying desperately to maintain a grip on the personality of his old life. As for his work in the field...sometimes, he moves like an Evangelion-in-miniature."

"...I am glad." The Speaker stepped aside as the Stranger moved forward, glancing intently at the crystal that contained the Original: the First, the Last, and the Font of Everlasting Life...in a very limited sense, to say the least. "The denizens of the Reef will soon become more active. Be prepared for reports of Guardians seeking to fulfill bounties from the Queen."

"And what of the Nine?"

"Their motives are still as self-serving as always; they will not intervene if it will result in their destruction. But they are still...opportunistic."

And wasn't _that_ a word rife with meaning. "I see. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Thank you."

The Stranger tore her gaze away from the crystal, gazing intently at him. "You do not need to thank me. For everything that you have helped set in motion...for everything that you have done for _me_...I will serve you until the end of existence itself."

Sometimes, that was a humbling thought. But he was fully aware of her nature and demeanor, so it would be inappropriate to act differently. "One last question: any changes with _her?_ "

"...the ultimate fate of Unit-01 is still unknown. Evangelions are fixed points within space and time, yet beholden to variable events...determining the end of such paradoxical entities is still beyond me."

"...very well. You may leave."

The Stranger lightly bowed. "Yes sir. But a fair warning to you..." She glanced up, her body shimmering with a pale radiance, and her eyes **_blazed_** -

(Six Guardians stood on the edge of a rim, overlooking the open arcology once known as the Geofront.)

(Through the hellish abyss thundered the Beast, following the call of its One and Only Comrade-)

(-time and space ceased to have conventional meaning, for the will of the Vault was now manifest.)

(Atop a Citadel of ancient circuitry and chronological might, a pained howl echoed across the ether...and a Champion of the Light answered.)

"...the events to come will change the fates of many. Be careful."

"...I always am," he said, as stoic as ever.

The Stranger unfolded into strands of white light, and then the Speaker was alone.

Ten seconds later, he finally raised a hand up to his mask, groaning audibly. _Those visions of hers always give me such a damn headache.  
_  
' _You could even say that they're quite_ ** _vexing._** '

 _Ha. Such a comedian, Fuyutsuki._

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Legend - The Exo Stranger**

 **There are stories of an Exo who walks in the Darkness without a Ghost; long have they haunted the Tower. Dissolving in and out of the world, intangible and elusive, she is an anomaly from somewhere beyond...and yet so intimately close.**

 **I am Pujari. These are the visions I have had of the Exo known only as the Stranger.**

 **The Traveler moves across the surface of a blue marble; then a realm choked by carbon; then a tiny, molten planet; then a world of iron; with each movement, it opens the earth and stitches the sky shut, making life possible. In every case, red eyes are watching.**

 **The mythical Black Garden grows in both directions, into tomorrow and yesterday, with red flowers that bloom forever. I have seen a young woman walking among those thorns, emerging unscathed, even as hundreds upon hundreds of individuals overlap her synthetic figure. Yet the red eyes are a constant.**

 **I cringe at the shadowed halls of the Hive, their depths resounding with a fatal dirge. This song echoes back for a time interminable, and far into the future, seeking a symphony with an ultimate conclusion. The red eyes gleam, and the Stranger listens.**

 **The remnants of the Fallen, a once proud collective, reduced to scavengers; the vanguard of the Cabal Empire, a relentless and unyielding military force; red eyes can see their every move, observing always...and yet intervening only in select instances. What drives these moments, where the Stranger deems the time worthy for intervening? What alien intelligence dwells behind that gaze?**

 **The Light and the Darkness, locked in an eternal struggle. Red eyes watching, always.**

 **She stands before figures that have long been thought lost, adrift between dimensions. She speaks to a being that defies mere causality. She shirks away from distant beasts and the bloody tribute that they demand. She stands before the Nine in their true form.**

 **She is everywhere and everywhen and nowhere and nowhen. Who is she?**

 **She looks directly at me.**

 **Who are you?**

 **The world snaps, and my Ghost releases me from Death's Gaze.**

 **"What did you see?"**

 **I turn to the Awoken Cryptarch, immediately feeling smaller as reality once again settles down into a fixed frame of reference. I'm back in the Tower. I catch myself, and have to be proper: I never left the Tower, not physically at least. "I will need something to write with."**

 **The woman nods, handing me a pen and paper with fingers the color of a deep blue sea. "Was there a common thread?"**

 **I begin writing, briefly noting the woman's white hair; the long braid is more frazzled than I last recall. How long had my latest journey lasted? "Yes...the Exo Stranger."**

 **The woman nods, her red eyes glowing with curiosity. "I see. Be as detailed as possible."**

 **"Of course, Master Nami."**


	13. The Six Hunters - Gathering

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Eriana-3**

 **My name is Eriana-3, disciple of the Praxic Warlocks, marked by the Cormorant Seal. We came to the Moon under one banner, united in a host of thousands, to reclaim it. But the battle has undergone an unexpected turn. I have taken a prisoner and this is the record of its interrogation. If I transgress in your eyes I ask for your forgiveness.**

 **(sound of current or discharge)**

 ** _Eriana. It responds to pain._**

 **It responds to the Light. Hurt it again. Monster, heed me. Who is your master with the sword?**

 **(static event)**

 **I can hear it. In my head. The swordbearer's name is CROTA. Record that.**

 ** _Should I burn it again?_**

 **No. I think you're only feeding it. I will touch its mind. Auron- help.**

 **They call you Wizard. You must be ancient. I think you value power very much. Will you still be powerful without this piece of your mind?**

 **Tell me how to kill Crota.**

 **(static event)**

 **It showed me a battle, one of many. It showed me the Knights, walking tall with their foul cleavers. It showed me how Crota, emerging from the dark below, killed a Guardian with a screaming knife hammered out of his own Ghost.**

 **So I will take a piece of its mind, and ask again.**

 **Tell me how to kill Crota.**

 **(static event)**

 **Incredible. Where? Where is his throne? Where is the twilight world under the dead star eye?**

 ** _Eriana, there's word from the company in Mare Imbrium. Crota is upon them._**

 **Tell me where! Tell me how! TELL ME!**

 **(static event)**

 ** _Eriana. What did it say-?_**

 **It showed me how it did this, just exactly this, to an Awoken man. I recognize him from older records as Rezyl Azzir.**

 **It laughed at me. It said we were the same.**

 ** _Crota marches with a thousand Knights and they say the sky above Mare Imbrium has turned into green fire...wait. The sky has been sundered. A crimson Giant has emerged...and now he has grown in size. They're...fighting each other. Eriana, the order to retreat has been sounded-_**

 **Kill the Wizard. Scatter the ash. It has nothing but lies to offer.**

 ** _Eriana-!  
_  
I know, Auron. We will live to fight another day.**

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14's fingers gripped the edge of the table tightly. "...you are sure of what you saw?"

Eris Morn nodded. "The sight of the Betrayer...the toxic miasma that was once his Light...I could never mistake it as anything else."

The Titan Vanguard sighed, shaking his head. "...after decades of no sightings...why has Dredgen Yor chosen _now_ to return?"

"He now follows the will of a darker master: one that desires our destruction. Make no mistake: the Hive are preparing to resurrect their Prince from the Ascendant Realm." She looked plaintively towards Commander Osiris. "We _must_ take action before they can complete their dark sorcery."

The Warlock Vanguard scratched his chin thoughtfully, apparently mulling over the situation in his head. "If that is our current scenario...then why has he apparently restricted himself to Old Japan? He seems more bound to this 'LILITH' than Crota."

"...I heard of the battle, from Lady Katsuragi, against the creature 'Soma'. The dragon's speech, and its words..." Eris twitched. "...the Source of the Ahamkara is linked deeply to the Darkness. And that power is attractive to the Hive."

"Judging by your report, that would be putting it _mildly_ ," murmured Cayde-6.

"Crota's minions will seek to use LILITH's power for the _glory_ of their master's name," snarled Eris. "I need not tell you what catastrophes would befall of us if the Hive gain the power of the Ahamkara."

The Hunter Vanguard grumbled, "You know, I have enough issues with good dreams, bad dreams, and whatnot already; I don't need you to throw one more nightmare on top of the pile."

"But your sighting of an _Evangelion_...you said it was bound, deep within Hive territory...do you think they might be able to activate it themselves?" asked Osiris.

Eris frowned; she remembered the dust that littered the floor, and the aged and blackened bones that held the purple giant tight. "Judging by how long the weapon seems to have been locked away...I do not think they are currently able to. Whether Crota's awakening will change this...I cannot say."

Saint-14 removed his hands from the table, standing tall. "Then we should mount an expedition. Our records speak well of the Evangelions' performance against the Ahamkara, and a few Cryptarchs have always speculated that the crimson Giant that halted Crota's first advance was _itself_ an Evangelion; with SIVA now bolstering our offensive and defensive capabilities, now is the time to strike, while the iron is hot."

"...where did _that_ saying come from...?" muttered Cayde-6, apparently to himself.

Osiris ignored the Exo Hunter's words, focusing instead on Eris. "We will begin drawing plans for operations in Old Japan and the Moon. Cayde, do you know of any Hunters who would be up for a sustained scouting mission to either location? We'll need transmat zones and patrol beacons installed."

The Hunter Vanguard hummed thoughtfully. "...you know, come to think of it? One does come to mind. Actually got a tip about a refugee group spotted en route from northeastern Europe. You'll never _guess_ who was seen leading them."

"Who?" asked the Vanguard Commander.

If Cayde could truly smirk, it would have warranted an _immediate_ punch to the face for how smarmy he would have looked. "The _Lone Gunman_. And it looked like he had a new Guardian tagging along too...or, at least, one that Ikora's Hidden have never seen before."

xxxx

/Greater Caucasus Mountains, Northeastern Region of Old Georgia/

A man in black strolled through the mountains, and a gunslinger followed.

At their heels were the people of Palamon; after over three hundred years of holding out in solitude, the continued encroachments by the House of Arael had made the town inhospitable. After considerable debate, the decision had been made to, at long last, make the journey to the Last City.

The man in black glanced back at his erstwhile son, his ragged Hunter's hood fluttering in the wind. "Come on. We're almost there," said Jaren Ward.

The gunslinger huffed, his long cloak flapping wildly behind him; even behind the old racer's helmet - a helmet that used to be Jaren's own, long ago given as a gift to commemorate the full manifestation of the younger man's Light - he could tell that the boy (if he could even be called that anymore, he hadn't been a child for _decades_...eh, he would always be a boy to him) was rolling his eyes. "You said that yesterday," said Shin Malphur.

"And it's still true."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"Interesting. Jaren's travels to the City have been few and far between these past few centuries...too busy acting as a Warlord in all but name for his particular territory," remarked Osiris.

Saint-14 shot an irritated glance at his old friend. "You know that being a tyrannical despot is not in Jaren's character."

"Only making an observation," assuaged the Vanguard Commander. "Do we have any others in mind?"

"...perhaps," said Eris Morn. "Are Omar Agah and Sai Mota still active?"

"Indeed they are!" chimed Cayde-6. "They're currently on a mission in the Cosmodrome, tracking down a target from the House of Ramiel. Trying to keep the Fallen on their toes, so they don't have time to regroup."

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome/

Sai Mota huffed with annoyance, lightly tossing her knife up and down. "Any idea what Paskin's doing, holed up in there?"

Omar Agah sighed. "A little busy here," he said, peering through the scope of his Trajan-B sniper rifle; on the other end, a warehouse - some kind of fuel depot, judging by the canisters and signage - crawling with Shanks and Servitors could be seen, about one hundred yards away.

"We've been waiting for about fifteen minutes now," grumbled the Hunter. Their current position - the fifth floor of a partially collapsed administrative building on the outskirts of the Rocketyard - was defensible enough, but Fallen patrols were bound to find them sooner or later. Her Komarov armor was well-worn, yet bore a number of personal touches: case in point, a whetstone that was affixed to the plating on her left forearm, allowing for easy sharpening of her knives. "And I'd like an opportunity to test out the new tech." Namely, the black, SIVA-enhanced shotgun strapped to her back.

"Haven't you tested it already?"

"I mean in like a real life-and-death battle, when we're _almost_ hopelessly outnumbered."

The Hunter clad in his Cryptid armor broke away from his scope, staring deadpan at his partner. "Can I at least finish doing recon? I keep seeing more Ramielim enter that building with each minute."

"All the more reason to go now, before we _are_ hopelessly outnumbered."

"And get stuck in a deathtrap of a warehouse by potentially more reinforcements?"

And that's when the aforementioned 'deathtrap of a warehouse' exploded.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"Though, if you're looking for Hunters, I've had my eye on a rather fresh recruit. He's young, but he's already been through quite the wringer!" Cayde-6 nodded to himself, as though he were the only one that needed convincing. "I think you two would get along swimmingly _._ "

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome/

Sai and Omar ran quickly towards the smoldering ruins of the fuel depot, their minds busy running through possible scenarios as to _what_ had just happened. Already, they could make out the shattered remnants of Ramielim, and the broken pieces of Fallen machinery. "Any idea what caused this?" asked Omar.

"An accident, I'm hoping," muttered Sai. The urge to stab something was beginning to grow. "I just hope the Baron's body wasn't vaporized."

As it turned out, it wasn't.

A charred Ramielus - its crystalline body cracked and chipped, blackened by fire - seemed to ascend from a stairway leading to the warehouse's basement. With a grunt, the corpse was dropped to ground; it had apparently been hoisted up by another Hunter. With a weary sigh, the new Guardian leaned on his knees, gasping for air. "...hoo...ah..." And that's when the newcomer looked up, staring directly at them. "...hi?"

"Hello," muttered Omar, looking around them with a practiced eye. "...this your doing?"

"...sorry," apologized the newcomer, almost preemptively.

Omar shrugged. "Eh, no skin off my bones."

"It is off of mine!" yelled Sai, pointing at the dead Ramielus by the Hunter's feet. "That was _our_ bounty!"

"Er, sorry! I'll just...be on my way!" Having said that, the younger Hunter took off running between them, his cloak fluttering in the air behind him. Sai turned to follow, only to pause at the distinctive image on the cloth's back.

Omar huffed. "Not every day a Hunter decides to blow up a whole building just to eliminate one target. Can't deny the results though..." The man glanced towards her. "You okay?"

"...that cloak..." The image of a purple Giant, mouth stretched wide with an unearthly anger...it was enough to chill even her. "...I think that was Shinji Ikari."

"...seriously?" asked Omar.

"Yeah. That cloak is pretty damn recognizable."

"We talking about the same one that's been a Hunter for less than half a year, right? The same one that fought alongside Lord Saladin and helped reclaim SIVA for the City? The same that killed a Fallen Archpriest, a Splicer-possessed Ogre, _and_ an Ahamkara?!"

"...yeah."

Omar was silent. Then, he shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Well, blowing up the building makes more sense _now._ " He paused. "...still gonna try and get at him for taking our bounty?"

"Do _you_ have a death wish?!"

"Not as much as you do, clearly."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 nodded again. "Yep. Just _swimmingly_."

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome/

Shinji and Yui were having...a discussion.

' _That was totally your fault._ '

 _No it wasn't!  
_  
' _You're the one who threw the Flux Grenade in the basement of a FUEL depot._ '

 _You told me that the canisters were shielded! And I couldn't just let the Servitor raise the alarm!  
_  
' _...okay, I will admit that the Servitor's explosive demise_ might _have been a bit too much for those old fuel tanks to withstand..._ '

 _And you couldn't have figured that out?!  
_  
' _Well, you're alive, aren't you?'_

 _I nearly had a building collapse on me!_

' _In all fairness, you managed to dodge most of the debris._ '

 _A dead body actually_ fell _on me!  
_  
' _I did say_ most.'

Etcetera, etcetera.

And that was how a mission to find some old shipping manifests resulted in Shinji Ikari being responsible for killing the Fallen Baron Paskin and over forty members of House Ramiel singlehandedly.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"Yep. You should definitely get that kid on your team."

Eris eyed the Hunter Vanguard quietly. "...I see." Privately, she resisted the urge to scoff. Even if this 'Shinji Ikari' had been involved with unusually momentous events in his short time as a Guardian, the lack of experience was too great a concern. Delving into the deepest territory of the Hive, coming face-to-face with one of the mightiest servants of the Darkness...that required an iron will, and an unshakable foundation. A Hunter like Pahanin, or even Tevis...they would be far more suitable.

"You are doubtful."

Eris glanced at the Vanguard Commander. Rose floated over her shoulder, looking curiously at Osiris. " _o.o?_ "

"I think you will have greater perspective on young Ikari when you meet him in person," continued the Warlock Vanguard. "I can guarantee you this: he will find himself drawn to this expedition to Old Japan. Whether he likes it or not, no matter how much he despises it...he will end up coming with you."

" _o_O_ "

"...why?"

"Because that young Guardian's fate is bound to Evangelion. At least, it currently is. With regards to the future...well, who knows?"

Eris scowled, noting the slight curl to the man's lips. "...you know something about him, don't you?"

"Certain details. Ones that I'm sure you'll learn in person."

"...you are quite insistent on this matter."

Saint-14 interjected, "My old friend tends to obsess on certain matters." He ignored Cayde-6's muttered 'That's putting it mildly', adding, "but his insight is not to be discounted so lightly. I will vouch for the young Ikari's performance thus far; even if his demeanor seems soft for a Guardian, Lord Zavala spoke well of his fortitude in battle."

"...I see," relented Eris. _It seems I will have to meet this young Hunter myself.  
_  
' _?.?_ '

 _Yes Rose, I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you.  
_  
' _:D_ '

"Ah, and one more thing," said Osiris. "Did you have any luck on finding the location of the MAGI in Hakone? The information that Lady Katsuragi obtained from RASPUTIN indicated that there were _three_ individual units, located in an old NERV facility."

Eris shook her head. "Whatever measures were enacted to hide the MAGI were extensive; amidst the whispers of the Hive and the shadowy taint of LILITH, I could sense nothing."

"I see. A pity." The Vanguard Commander sighed. "I've had Pahanin specifically trying to find the other sites, to establish contact...but it's been months since he last reported. I was hoping you might have had better fortune."

"We should be grateful that they have remained hidden for so long," said Eris. "Whatever the MAGI are truly capable of...I would not want those powers to fall into the hands of the Hive."

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

A being that had once been a man stood quietly amidst a circular chamber, eyeing the various servers and computer terminals with a casual eye. Of particular note were the three massive blocks of white metal, topped with bloody red. The characters on their sides evoked a particular meaning, but one that was lost to him.

 **MAGI-01  
MELCHIOR**

 **MAGI-02**  
 **BALTHASAR**

 **MAGI-03**  
 **CASPER**

Now...they were merely the means to an end.

He glanced over his shoulder, staring at the corpse behind him. Even amidst the strange radiance of this realm, the body appeared out of place, to seem so dull. The end of potential, the finality of it all...was invigorating. "You're going to be a very fitting message," mused the being, reaching down with a hand that once been so finite, yet now brimmed with a grander purpose. With ease, he hefted the body up, walking towards the silvery-white portal, this 'trans-dimensional causeway'. "...the thought is the key, yes?"

A coldly feminine voice answered. " **THAT IS CORRECT.** "

"...and how much can the portal handle at once?"

" **THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF MASS THAT CAN TRANSITION WITHOUT TRIGGERING THE HARDWARE'S LIMITS IS SOMEWHAT SUBSTANTIAL. NO MORE THAN TEN PEOPLE AT ONCE, WITH AN AVERAGE BODY MASS OF-** "

"I see," interrupted the being. "Then I know precisely where to send you. And if you say ten people...I suppose four will do." The being hefted the body up, rearing his arm. "Give the Vanguard my best." And he threw the body through the portal.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

A sudden flash erupted over the long table, and a ravaged corpse landed with a horrific thud.

"...this is a much less pleasant encounter than the last time a person teleported in here," murmured Cayde-6.

Saint-14 quickly flipped the body over, looking at the helmet and cloak and gear...and drew a very quick conclusion. "...it's..."

Cayde-6's levity quickly faded, and a dour look came to his face. "...Pahanin..."

Osiris was quiet, eyeing the corpse with a detached eye. He stepped forward, placing his hand within the dead Guardian's vest...and pulled out his Ghost. Or rather, the mangled remnants of it: shattered and broken, bathed in black wax...and fashioned into the crude facsimile of a rose.

Eris Morn paled at the sight. "No..."

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

The being that had once been a man, but was now known only as Dredgen Yor, gestured at the portal. "And you four will be _his_ message for the Vanguard." From the horde of snarling beasts at the edge of the chamber, four stepped forward. "...do as you will. Do as you _must_."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

" _O_O!_ "

Eris gasped, reaching for her head. "The whispers...the _screams_...sharpened blades, ready to invade...!"

Osiris scowled, reaching for his primary weapon. "Back away!"

There was another flash; this time, four Knights - armor tinted a yellowish gold - emerged before them, snarling with a foul purpose.

The Blades of Crota now walked the Earth; they split apart, going for one Guardian each.

"HO-JEEZ!" yelped Cayde-6, leaping backwards as the Knight swung its foul cleaver with abandon. "Rude much?!" he yelled, withdrawing the marred and weathered hand cannon _Ace of Spades_. "Open wide!"

Saint-14 growled, his fists surging with Void light; with a delicate manipulation of those surging energies, the Ward of Dawn emerged not as a protective dome, but rather a cross the stretched outward, its four ethereal arms blocking the Knights from reinforcing each other. Four one-on-one fights against dread servants of a Hive Prince: a fitting scenario, judging by the Titan's clenched fists. "Die, foul beast!"

Osiris sighed as the Blade of Crota approached, its wretched jaws wide with fury. A swing, and a miss; the Warlock Vanguard had moved with an impossible grace, dodging the foul sword of the Knight. An instant passed, and he was at the beast's side, hand plunged into its torso. The man didn't say a word; he simply triggered a Scatter Grenade within the wound, and watched casually as the Blade's body seemed to burst apart from within in a shower of purple sparks.

Eris saw all of this within her peripheral vision, but couldn't concentrate on them, so focused was she on her own opponent. Snarling, the cleaver came down in a massive overhead swing; rolling to the side, her invisibility field activating before she completed her motion. All the while, her mind was furiously going over the ramifications of this attack, even as Rose tried to calm her with a soothing litany of chimes. _These beasts...are only the first wave._ She quietly circled around the Blade of Crota, which was swinging its weapon around wildly to try and strike her. She withdrew her shotgun, its form shielded from sight. _Then we have no choice but to break it._ Right as her invisibility faded, she threw a Flux Grenade at the Knight's head.

CHOOM!

The beast scowled at the sudden burst of electricity, and turned right as Eris's shotgun - lined with chitin from Hive ships, cut and formed into a menacing shape - was pressed into its face. "Die."

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Three shots from _Swordbreaker_ , and the Blade's head was no more.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

Dredgen Yor tilted his head. "...perhaps one more will do. Someone special, this time."

" **ANOTHER TRANSFER SO SOON WILL RENDER THE PORTAL UNUSABLE FOR AT LEAST FORTY HOURS OF A STANDARD EARTH DAY.** "

The former man shrugged. "Time isn't a concern. Not in the grand scheme of things."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The Ward of Dawn faded right as the last Blade of Crota perished, the crown of its head perforated by multiple shots from a hand cannon. Cayde-6, standing atop the Knight's shoulder, let the headless corpse fall right before he rolled off, leaping to his feet in a flashy jump. "...huh. That happened."

Saint-14 rubbed his knuckles, letting the energy of the Void vaporize and spot-clean the Knight guts on his gauntlets. "This was an assassination attempt."

"Key word being _attempt_ ," cautioned Osiris. "I believe the sudden appearance of Pahanin and the four Knights was the most important aspect; the residual Light from the Traveler has always been enough to prevent Hive from teleporting within even ten _miles_ of the City, much less the Tower. Which leads me to believe that Dredgen Yor has found himself another MAGI." The Warlock's lips curled. "...how... _vexing._ "

" _X|_ "

Eris grimaced; events were churning, and beginning to escalate, and _why_ were the whispers not fading-? "...there is another...what is it...and _why_..." The Hunter suddenly jolted. "A hated name... _Urzok_..." She whirled around, staring blankly down the hall. "The Speaker!"

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

The man once known as Gendo Ikari, formerly known as the Warlock Rokubungi, and now only known as the Speaker, watched the Traveler in silence; with a practiced eye, he observed the ripples it made upon the fabric of existence, and where those ripples intersected and faded. It was a delicate dance, between the Light and the Darkness; he pondered its current condition, and all the events that had led up to this point.

The reclamation of SIVA had been useful, to be sure...but he wondered if it would be enough, to get what really mattered.

' _We have company,_ ' said Fuyutsuki.

 _I noticed._ The sudden emergence - as if from nowhere - of a speck of Darkness, roiling with cruelty and gleeful rage, would have been nigh-impossible to ignore. Sighing, he turned around, right as a Knight in yellowish armor emerged, his body shimmering with a protective Arc shield. "Seeking to strike at the Traveler's Voice? Kill a figure of public importance, introduce panic and strife to the people of the City? A valid tactic."

Urzok, the Hated, sneered, and began charging up the steps.

"One could even consider it a declaration of war."

The Knight howled, and raised his blade.

"But it's not."

The Speaker raised his left hand, and gave a visible demonstration of the Light that he had once wielded so constantly as a Warlock: lightning erupted from his palm, surging into Urzok and launching him into the wall above. "You consider yourself the vanguard for a new campaign of extermination." He ignored the Knight's pained howls and enraged thrashing, continuing his merciless electrocution. "But you are nothing more than a pawn...and if the player of the game is out of their depth...then pawns are nothing more than obstacles to be swept aside." His left hand glowed even _more_ brightly, and Urzok seemed to vanish beneath the electrical storm. "And in this game...I aim to _win._ "

The Stormtrance faded, and Urzok's ashes crumbled to the ground.

The Speaker looked up, right as Eris Morn and the Vanguard - along with a glowing cavalcade of curious Guardians and onlookers - entered the observatory. "So. Am I the only one who's had to face a Knight this day?"

"...no," said Eris, staring quietly at the remains of the Hated Knight.

"I see." The Speaker looked over the crowd, directly at Osiris. "I trust you won't let this stand?"

The Vanguard Commander chuckled. "And who do you think you're talking to?"

Eris Morn watched in silence as the Vanguard quickly dispersed, working to assuage and reassure the onlookers who had witnessed the sudden appearance of Knights within the Tower. Words went back and forth about new patrols, demands to meet the Consensus, and so on and so forth. She internally focused on the sounds within her head, which were slowly beginning to fade; most people subconsciously veered away from her, so covered was she in relics of the Hive.

The Speaker was not one of them. "Osiris has filled me in as to a potential team for this new expedition. You fought alongside Sai Mota and Omar Agah during the First Lunar Campaign, so I imagine working with them won't be troublesome. Would you have objections working with Jaren Ward and this...apparent protege, of his?"

"No." Jaren Ward was one of the most legendary Hunters around, and any Guardian that worked closely with him was bound to be skilled.

"And what of young Shinji?"

"...Cayde was also insistent about this young Hunter. Even if he _was_ there in the final battle against Soma...would he fare well against the terrors of the Hive?"

The Speaker's head tilted slightly, a gesture of contemplation. "...given that you will be seeking Unit-01...his particular expertise will be _necessary._ "

"How?" Eris frowned. "Does it have something to do with his former life? Who _was_ he?"

"...I recommend that you get the story directly from him. But you will know him when you see him."

" _x_x?_ "

"How?"

"Trust me; you'll know," cryptically said the Speaker.

xxxx

/Later that Night/

/Yoshi's Ramen, the Bazaar, the City/

Shinji Ikari sighed as he slurped his noodles, relishing the taste. _What a day.  
_  
' _At least you got a decent bounty out of it._ '

 _That I didn't even mean to get! Those shipping manifests were all destroyed in the explosion!_

' _Compared to killing a bunch of Fallen and one of House Ramiel's highest-ranking Barons, I think you're fine._ '

 _I guess...?_ The ramen stand - the same one that Misato had taken him to, all those weeks ago - had quickly become a favorite destination of his. The sights and sounds, the tastes and smells...they were nostalgic. It gave him yet another reason to make it back alive. Things had been a lot _quieter_ since Misato had become a semi-permanent fixture at Felwinter Peak, but it wasn't like she was too far away. _Do you think Misato-san would be up for more training tomorrow? She seemed real busy when we met last week...  
_  
' _Absolutely! I'm pretty sure your visits are a highlight of her day._ '

 _...you really think so?  
_  
' _I know so!_ '

"...that cloak..."

The new voice prompted Shinji to turn around; standing behind him was another Guardian, a Hunter judging by her garb...as grotesque and odd as it looked. "Um...did you fall into a bunch of Hive...or something...?" Was that rude? _Am I being rude?  
_  
' _...given how many relics are lining her equipment...I would say no._ '

"...are you aware of the image on your back? Of its significance?" The Hunter moved closer, peering closely at him; he could barely make out her dark eyes beneath the lip of her hood, with traces of green and gold. "If I were to ask you about _Unit-01_ , what would you say?"

Shinji froze. "...how..."

(The Evangelion walked the earth for the first time, a harbinger for something great and terrible.)

Her eyes narrowed at his impulsive reactions, so stark and raw were they. "...I see..." murmured the pale woman. "I understand now...perhaps these events are not mere coincidence..."

"What...what are you-?"

"Shinji Ikari." The woman straightened up, looming over him. "I am Eris Morn...and I am going on a mission to reclaim Evangelion Unit-01 from its prison. I want you on my team."

Shinji stared. And stared. And stared some more.

Then he promptly went invisible and ran away.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - Evangelion**

 **I tried to contain my surprise at what the (woman/scientist/mother/witch) said. "Seriously?"**

Ah, another round on the memory carousel.

 **Lips curled into a coy smile. "This Geofront was not fashioned by human hands. We've put some finishing touches, but the overall structure...is not of this world."**

Oh. Good. This one.

 **Perhaps that explained the odd chill that always went down my spine, whenever I was alone in the subterranean facilities for too long? Was that why certain shadows seemed darker than were physically possible? "...it makes sense. A construction project of this magnitude would have been impossible to hide if built conventionally. But still, given that the Traveler has proved the existence of extraterrestrial life anyway...why hide it?"**

 **"Our financial backers are paranoid by nature."**

 **I huffed, trying to ignore the woman's barb. "Financiers are _always_ paranoid about their own money. But they're hoping for a return on their investment, eventually..." I looked over the rail, peering into the mineral baths below. Various technicians in hazmat suits were moving about a titanic humanoid, with oddly pale flesh and genderless features. She tried not to look at the face of the (creature/beast/weapon/ _thing_ ), or at the torso that had been surgically opened up, revealing organs of a sickeningly colorless nature. "...what's the point of ****Project E** **?"**

 **"...it depends on who you ask."**

 **"Then what's _your_ answer, _mother?_ "**

 **She grinned sadly...and with a slightly manic look in her eye, she said, "A solution to a question, asked long ago...or perhaps the weapon to end all weapons? It depends on how things proceed...if you've ever talked with Chairman Keel, or with Dr. Ikari...then you would have a different perspective. The Traveler was only the beginning."**

Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

 **"...the beginning of what?"**

WHY DID YOU ASK THAT, YOU BLITHERING MORON?!

 **The scientist stared intently below at the incomplete creature known only as Evangelion. Hovering above the prone humanoid, a massive crane was lowering a red capsule filled with the Traveler's unusual energy, known colloquially as Light. "...I wish I could tell you."**

Nonononononononononononono-!

 **The capsule was lowered into the creature's open torso, and the Light began to intermingle, and then its eyes** ** _opened_** **-**

ThiswasthefirsttimeitmovedIknowhowitendsIknowwhereitallLEADS-!

 **A different time, and a different place, and that same creature - now clad in purple armor, and armed for war - advanced forward, to bring the Cataclysm to an end...and yet it would all be for naught.**

Idon'twanttoseeitanymoreIdon'twanttoseeitAGAINmakeitstopmakeitstop-!

 **Another time, and another place; the Evangelions that remained all stared at the sky, as the stars began to vanish one-by-one.**

 **It was the End of Everything.**

MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP-!

 ** _(SNAP)_**

 **My eyes flickered, and I turned back to the Cryptarch I had been speaking to. "You okay, Akagi-78?" he asked.  
**

 **"...sorry, that's not my name."**

 **"...yes it is."**

 **"No. It's Akagi-79."**

 **"...why? Are you okay?"**

 **"Don't worry. It was just a bad memory."**


	14. The Six Hunters - Anomaly

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Last Word 3**

 **Jaren, and the others, only a handful, but still our best hunters, our hardest hearts, had left Palamon three suns prior. Tracking the Fallen, after one of the glowing beasts had killed my father.**

 **The stranger - the other - arrived in solitude, the day after.**

 **He rarely spoke. Took a room. Took our hospitality.**

 **I was intrigued by him, as I was Jaren when he'd first arrived.**

 **But the stranger was cold. Distant. Damaged, I thought.**

 **But I wasn't afraid. Not yet.**

 **Only a young man, still just a child, I knew the monsters of our world didn't walk like men, save for the deadliest.**

 **The stranger was polite, but solemn.**

 **I took him for a sad, broken man, and he was. Though, at the time, I didn't understand how that could make one dangerous.**

 **It wouldn't matter.**

 **He took a seat near the front of the town, and just waited. Patiently, and quietly. Lightly cradling his gun, a sharp and wicked thing.**

 **For two suns and two moons, he sat there. I watched from afar, wondering what he was waiting for.**

 **Finally, six suns after Jaren had left, he returned with his hunting party. The stranger looked up, directly at Jaren.**

 **I thought a fight was about to break out, right then and there. Jaren had gone still, in the way he always did before reaching for the Last Word. Instead, he growled, "What have you done?"**

 **"Nothing," answered the stranger, rising to his feet. "That boy is special." Somehow, I knew he was talking about me.**

 **"You will not touch him."**

 **"Haven't done the sort. He's not ripe yet."**

 **"Why are you here?"**

 **"Observing. Thinking about where to go from here, and what awaits me on the other side. Guess I just wanted to make one more memory."**

 **"...you haven't been seen in years, since your fall from the Crucible. Why emerge now?"**

 **The stranger shrugged, and Jaren watched in tense silence. Finally, he spoke again. "Sometimes, hope makes for the greatest sacrifice. They enjoy the taste of it."**

 **"...leave this place."**

 **"Will you make me?"**

 **"Not without other people dying. You know that. And you won't go that far. Quite the limit on yourself, don't you think?"**

 **"In your eyes, maybe."**

 **"...this won't be the last time we meet. I'll be looking forward to it." Then, with three audible cracks, the other hunters beside Jaren collapsed, writhing in the grip of a poisonous miasma. By then, Jaren had already fired five times; his bullets, so sure and steady, were swallowed by shadow.**

 **The stranger glanced back at me, and he then vanished in a cloud of green fire.**

 **Somehow, I knew I would never see that man again...because next time, there would be nothing human left of that sad, solemn stranger.**

xxxx

/Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

Armored feet tread across the lunar soil, their owner staring quietly at the distant Earth. These steps were not those of a Hunter - which one would expect, given the natural satellite's current isolation relative to the City - but that of a Titan, walking quietly in solitude.

' _You know Princess, I know you occasionally like to visit, but maybe it would have been a good idea to come along with backup for once?_ '

 _Nah.  
_  
' _Stubborn, foolhardy girl. No wonder we get along so well!_ '

 _You and have VERY different perceptions on 'getting along'._ The female Exo quietly glanced at the floating wreckage of old space stations; behind one of the old solar panels, her jumpship was snugly hovering, well within communications range. _I just...wanted to see her. It's been a while.  
_  
' _...last time we came, you had to fight off a bunch of Hive before you could reactivate the facility's defensive protocols. Who's to say they haven't failed again?_ '

 _Then I'll just fight them off again.  
_  
' _With all of the increased activity? Honey, I know you're good, but I'm not ready to become suicidal just yet._ '

"Heaven forbid," murmured Asuka-2, gazing at the pockmarked slopes up ahead; streaming over them were Fallen patrols, comprised of multiple arachnids the size of dogs, covered in bony plating and tiny laser cannons. "...hmm, took five minutes less than normal for the patrols to find us."

' _Given the Hive activity buzzing from the Moon, can you blame them?_ '

"Guess not. They'll die all the same." Reaching for her hand cannon, Asuka-2 took off running, firing at the many-legged soldiers of the Fallen House of Matarael.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 blinked dumbly at Jaren Ward. Looking briefly at Shin Malphur, the Exo asked, "...seriously?"

Jaren sighed, readjusting the brim of his brown cowboy hat. "Yes, Cayde; seriously."

"...huh. That's...well, I'd say impossible, but I'm looking at living proof as to the contrary. Apparently." The Hunter Vanguard sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "...you positive?"

"...yes. Yes I am. I was _there_."

"...huh. I think I need a seat." He glanced around the long table; Osiris was currently speaking with the Consensus, and Saint-14 was meeting with representatives of the Sunbreaker, Stoneborn, and First Pillar Titan Orders; however, most importantly...there were no chairs. "...I need to remember to get a chair. And I mean a _good_ one."

Shin stared quizzically at Cayde. "...you know Jaren, your tales about the Vanguard didn't mention someone this...eccentric?"

"You're one to talk about ' _eccentric_ ', Mr. ' _I got a Ghost and became a Guardian without dying the first time_ '," snarked the Exo. "Besides...it's not like I chose this."

Shin blinked. "Then why-?"

"Vanguard Dare?" interrupted Jaren Ward.

"Vanguard Dare," answered Cayde-6.

"...my sincerest condolences," muttered Jaren. "I remember Andal. He was a good man."

"And just as stir-crazy as I am." Cayde looked knowingly at Shin. "Word from the wise, kiddo; _never_ take the Vanguard Dare."

"...why?"

"Because you might win."

Shin stared. And then he glanced at his erstwhile spiritual father. "...is this another odd 'Guardian' thing that I'll come to know about?"

Jaren shrugged. After a few more seconds, he quietly asked, "Do you know who killed him?"

Cayde nodded stiffly. "Some Fallen mercenary called Taniks. Did you know that the Queen of the Reef actually put a bounty on him?"

"Seriously?"

"Apparently, he broke into the Prison of Elders, got an Archon Priest. With all the stuff involving the reclamation of SIVA and the Ironlands, it took a while before some Guardians started looking at it seriously...but, to my knowledge, there's been no progress. A pity, really; I'd be _really_ tempted to tag along. You know, just because. No lingering desire to enact vengeance, or anything like that, _no sir!_ " The Exo's expression was completely and absolutely sincere, with no exaggeration at all. Seriously. "After all, I'm supposed to be a role model for all the upstanding Guardians out there."

"I'm sure you are, Cayde," droned Jaren. "Which brings me to why we're here. Listen...I'm grateful for how quickly you've been able to find housing for the people of Palamon, and I'm happy for the support that Nerv has been providing. And I'm not opposed to going out on missions again...but from what I've been hearing...are you absolutely _sure_ that Dredgen Yor is behind this?"

"...at the very least, he's become an ally of the Hive," admitted the Hunter Vanguard.

"...I see." Jaren Ward sighed. "...very well. Count me in."

xxxx

/Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

Asuka-2 sighed as she lightly kicked the side of the broken Skiff, its green hull bearing Arc-induced scorch marks and a massive hole in its side. "Well, that should buy us a little time." She glanced over her shoulder at the line of crushed and broken Mataraelim, stretching for several hundred yards behind her. _So, four patrol groups destroyed...what direction is the line of bodies pointing toward?  
_  
' _Towards Kepler._ '

 ** _Perfekt_** , thought the Exo. An old spaceport, based in the Kepler crater to the northwest, had long ago been claimed by the House of Matarael; when more patrols inevitably came this way to investigate the commotion, the Fallen would logically conclude that something wicked was coming their way. They would recall a number of their forces in the Ocean of Storms to defend it...which would make her trek less of a hassle. _Is the signal still strong enough for a Sparrow?  
_  
' _Yes._ ' Ever since SIVA had been reclaimed, one of its first applications had been to bolster the transmat relays centered in the City and its surrounding territory; this enabled quicker and easier Guardian mobility over a much wider range. Nothing to the point of transmatting equipment all the way from Earth to the Moon as of yet (at least, not without more transmat zones and patrol beacons)...but more than enough for her to transmat her Sparrow from her jumpship, hidden in a shallow crevice several kilometers to the south.

With a wordless nod, Asuka-2 held her hand out, above which Mari materialized. With a few streaks of blue light, the Ghost manifested her red-and-blue S-30C Phoenix. Hopping on, the Titan took off in a streak of red, moving at high speed to the northeast...namely, to Mare Cognitum.

Or, to be more specific, a very old facility, long devoid of human activity.

' _...these unauthorized expeditions won't last forever, you know._ '

 _I know. But I'll hold onto it for as long as I can.  
_  
' _Once the Vanguard realizes this place still exists, it won't take the Commander long to connect the dots as to what our trips here have involved. He'll be asking why you kept this place hidden._ '

 _We'll burn that bridge when we get to it.  
_  
' _...stubborn little girl._ '

Asuka-2's eyes narrowed behind her helmet. _You're one to talk.  
_  
' _Just calling it like I see it, little miss prissy._ '

 _...  
_  
' _Oh, the silent treatment? How_ original.'

' _...Asuka. You don't have to keep everything to yourself, you know. Ever thought that the City might be able to help?_ '

 _...I don't trust her with them. If it was just people like Cayde or Saint-14...maybe.  
_  
' _But not Osiris?_ '

 _And_ especially _not the Speaker.  
_  
' _...you know, we've got to get you over these conspiracies you have regarding the Speaker._ '

The Exo snorted. _Good luck with that one.  
_  
At last, after over an hour of travel across the Moon's pale surface, she angled her Sparrow over the rim surrounding Mare Cognitum, delving downward into the massive basin. Aiming towards a relatively unimpressive spot, with absolutely nothing of interest-

 _'We've passed the ontological filter.'_

 _...got it. Thanks._

Asuka-2 wiggled her head, as if to shake off a bunch of cobwebs. Travelling through that field - invisible to the senses as it was - always seemed to give her a headache. Fortunately, it was always alleviated by the sight of what lay at the center of the field: a cluster of squat, prefabricated domes, delving underground. Embroidered over the largest dome was a single red leaf. _Hmm...doesn't look like anything's changed since the last time we came here.  
_  
' _I'm not detecting any life signs...nor any sign of the Hive._ '

 _Good._ And so Asuka-2 and Mari ventured closer to the complex that had once served as NERV's Lunar Branch.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"So what about you, kid?" asked Cayde-6, looking directly at Shin Malphur. "You up for this little expedition to the realm of scum and arcane villainy called Old Japan?"

"...I am." Shin quietly lifted the hood from over his head, and slowly removed his racer's helmet; the face beneath was that of a young man, who had never made it past his 20s judging by physicality. His dark skin was clean-shaven, save for the black mustache and goatee bordering his mouth; he lightly scratched the thin layer of curly black hair atop his crown, as though deciding what to say. "...Jaren's done more for me than I could ever repay him for. If this is how I can begin giving back what I owe...then I'm up for it."

Jaren shook his head. "Nothing you gotta repay, but whatever floats your boat."

"Solid emotional resolution there, those are always important," said Cayde-6. "Also," he added, pointing at Shin's dark brown irises, "good job on the intense stare. Not always a necessity, but a great feature if you can pull it off."

"...thanks, I think?"

And that's when Eris Morn came stomping in. Figuratively speaking. "The suggestion to bring Shinji Ikari as our sixth member didn't fly. And after that display, I would be hesitant to bring him along _anyway._ "

"...did you scare the kid off?" scolded Cayde-6.

Eris's lip curled with distaste.

"...I'll take that as a yes."

"The boy went invisible and ran away," said Eris, her face clouded over with displeasure and frustration. "I have no time to indulge in someone with such a weak will; that sort of cowardice will only get himself and my teammates killed."

"...just out of curiosity, when you approached him, did you say anything about how the Hive have taken root in various Japanese facilities that once belonged to NERV, or about how they have possession of an Evangelion, or about the very real possibility they may find a way to turn it against the City? Did you open with that, or did you go straight for Unit-01?"

Eris Morn's silence was telling.

Cayde-6 audibly facepalmed. " _Ugh_...I'm not exactly a Pre-Collapse scholar, but even _I_ know enough about the kid's exploits to know that was a dumb move." After a few seconds, the Exo relented, "granted, I only read up on him after Osiris made me, but my point still stands!"

"...um, question." Eris and Cayde-6 turned towards Shin, whose hand was raised. "...who exactly are we talking about?"

xxxx

/The Barrier, the City/

" _...so, feel any better now?_ "

Shinji Ikari's fingers clenched more tightly around the railing; he stared silently at the moonlit shadows beyond the Barrier, and the distant mountains standing stark against the night sky. The peaceful imagery was a soothing balm...but only just. "...no."

'' _...how about now?_ "

"No."

Yui floated quietly in front of him, eye winking with apparent gloom. " _...I have to say, I didn't expect such a reaction from you._ "

"...if I never have anything to do with Eva again..."

(Yet another day of simulations. Another day of testing. The monotony was broken up by school...and, on frequent occasion, a draconic abomination. The mind-numbing dread had become a constant companion.)

Shinji scowled. "...it'll be too soon."

" _...wanna talk about it?_ "

"...maybe later." Or maybe never.

" _...okay._ " The Ghost slowly hovered, staring at the western sky. " _...why do you think she was asking about Unit-01? She said something about it being in a prison...what do you think that means?_ "

"I don't know. And I don't care." The petulance was rising.

" _...do you think Unit-01 might be in the hands of something nefarious?_ " Yui suddenly gasped. " _What if it gets used against the City?!_ "

"I said I don't care!" The petulance was at maximum. It was forcefully pushed back down when Shinji saw the startled expression on his Ghost. "I'm...I'm sorry! I just..." The frustration slowly bled away, leaving only a vague sense of weariness. "...I just...Unit-01...or just Eva in general...it became nothing but a source of pain for me..."

" _...but wasn't it necessary?_ "

"Against the Ahamkara...it was. And I understand why...but it doesn't make what I feel any less real." The anguish, the frustration...all thoughts involving Evangelion came with a sense of loss. "I _hate_ it."

" _...I see._ " Yui suddenly blinked. " _Hold on...incoming transmission, one-way. For...you?_ "

Shinji blinked. With a thought, his helmet transmatted over his head, and he triggered the communications link. "Um...hello?"

" **...Ikari-kun.** "

Shinji froze. That soft, whispery voice; that strange, hollow cadence...but...but it was impossible! She had _died!_ "...Ayanami...?"

(The bluenette with red eyes stared quietly at him, utterly uncaring of her physical injuries; without saying a word, she looked back outside, even as their teacher continued speaking.)

" **...help me.** " The link suddenly cut off.

"Ayanami?! AYANAMI!" Shinji whirled towards Yui, his helmet fading away in a flash of light. "Can you track the signal? Do you know where it came from?!"

" _Scanning...it's faint, but I have a source. It came from Old Japan...centered somewhere in Kanagawa, I believe._ "

Shinji paled. Kanagawa Prefecture: the site of Hakone...the site of NERV Headquarters...the site of so many battles. "...oh..."

Yui looked meaningfully at him. " _What's the likelihood that Eris Morn's mission involves going to Old Japan?_ "

Knowing his luck...it was a hundred percent. And therein lied his dilemma. Shinji scowled, his eyes narrowing out of selfish irritation and impulsive anger. _Even now...even centuries later...I can't escape..._

xxxx

/NERV-Luna, Mare Cognitum, the Moon/

Asuka-2 quietly walked through the halogen-lit halls of NERV's Lunar Branch, ignoring ancient battle scars and faded scorch marks: signs of a desperate holding action, followed up by staggered defensive measures. Fortunately, the halls were quiet; every so often, the corridors were ruptured by rock, a result of the Moon's fragmentation centuries ago. The occasional pile of bony dust was ignored; so long as it wasn't moving, she didn't care.

' _This place always gives me the heebie-jeebies._ '

 _Well, people_ did _die here, you know.  
_  
' _Well, duh! It's not just that! It's...it feels like it should be MORE dead._ '

 _...sure. Whatever._ Fat chance of that; say what you will about NERV, but they had engineered their stuff to _last._ Hidden by the ontological filter (for the most part), powered by the distant light of the Sun, and with its internals sealed against the elements...it wasn't a stretch to say that the automated systems would keep this complex running for centuries further. _I will catalog that as yet another instance of you being a weirdo.  
_  
' _You are_ not _one to talk about weirdness._ '

Finally, the Exo made it to a large, circular anechoic chamber, easily over two hundred meters wide. Its walls were lined with radiation absorbent material, fashioned as rows of gray spikes; swiveling around the center of the room were various scanners, bathing a massive object in teal light. The object in question was a dodecahedron, over forty meters in diameter, its dark pentagonal faces lined with prominent ridges. Strolling quietly onto a suspended walkway, the Titan stared impassively at the immense polygon, suspended in air by several hydraulic grips. "...status, Mari?"

Her pink Ghost manifested, floating over to the nearest computer terminal. After a few seconds of scanning, she chirped, " _Still in stasis. The Eva's showing no response to any stimuli._ "

"... **verdammt.** " Asuka-2 resisted the urge to touch the large dodecahedron, knowing it wouldn't make a bit of difference. She had already tried, long ago. "Mama..." She briefly cursed her memory; one of the few gaps she had was of the transition from Asuka-1 to Asuka-2. Coincidentally, the gap began in the middle of Unit-02's historic battle against Crota, the infamous Clash of Giants...and ended with her on Earth, awakening in the middle of Old Russia, surrounded by lunar rubble. "...I don't know why you won't wake up...but I'm still here. Even if nothing else from before the Collapse is left for you... _I'm_ still here..."

"...an unusual existence, isn't it?"

Asuka-2 stilled, eyes narrowing at the sound of the face. With a frightened squeak, Mari vanished back into her body; slowly, the Exo turned, facing the interloper. "...you've gotten bigger, Azzir."

The being once known as Rezyl Azzir stood at the entrance into the chamber, dark armor bearing more jagged edges than before; as one of humanity's champions, he had been a giant of man. Now, he was taller than the average Hive Knight, a humanoid beast of black metal and angry green lines. Tellingly, from beneath the Corinthian-style helm, glowing eyes of green could be seen. "The name of an old fool, who dreamed too deeply for the Light to reach him."

Asuka-2 snorted. "Beats calling you 'Dredgen Yor', or whatever stupid nickname you've come up with. Trying to sound cool, or something?"

Dredgen Yor casually shrugged. "It's a name that I took. Yet it also took me. There was no choice but to embrace it...because it was sensible. Logical. True. Do you understand?"

"What I _understand_ is that you're a damn coward who took the easy way out when the going got tough."

"Believe whatever you want to believe...I think you would have found their words quite enlightening. If you're smart enough, they remain whispers, and never have to become screams."

"...how did you find this place?"

"Three little women told me; I had to see for myself." He gazed at the large anomaly, humming to himself. "...it's heavy. Brimming with purpose. But quiet...too quiet."

Asuka-2's hackles would have raised, if she still had them. "Don't you _dare_ get any ideas, you **arschloch**!"

"It's not my place to have ideas anymore. That's what none of you seem to _get,_ " said Yor, shaking his head with remorse. "There's only one True Idea, the **_Final Shape_**...and everything exists only for the fulfillment of that reality. Anything that gets in the way of that must be cut down. So you will either help form it...or not at all. But I know what your answer will be. So..." He raised his right hand. "...the scythe shall reap." He snapped his fingers; one second later, a distant explosion sounded from deeper in the facility.

' _...Asuka. The ontological filter's down. This place is in the open._ '

Asuka-2's eyes widened. "What... **what did you** _**do?!**_ "

"This place has been still for too long. Stable, unmoving...defiant in the face of a moving universe. I'm simply...giving it a little push." With heavy steps, Dredgen Yor turned away, towards a black portal ringed with green fire. "To a better world...old friend." And then he was gone.

Asuka-2 scowled. "Mari. Status!"

' _I'm detecting a number of Hive Tomb Ships appearing on our perimeter. And I don't know if you've noticed, but Unit-02's stasis tank gives off a LOT of electromagnetic fluctuations. The House of Matarael is already sending some Skiffs our way._ '

"Well, that's _just_ my luck, isn't it?!" snarled Asuka-2. "Get this place's defensive systems online!"

Mari manifested, floating back over to the terminal. " _On it...but they were barely enough last time. And we've lost the filter that was this place's primary line of defense...I don't think the drones will be enough._ "

"I know, damn it, I **know!** " Great. Just great. She was already dreading the questions that would inevitably be asked...because there were honestly some she wouldn't have the ability to answer. _Damn NERV for being so damn paranoid with so many damn secrets! This_ _ **sucks!**_ "...send a distress call to the Vanguard."

" _Already on it, Princess._ "

xxxx

Deeper within NERV-Luna, in a heavily-sealed cluster of rooms, the signal was sent. It was accompanied by the deep voice of someone or something from elsewhere, slipping through dimensions.

 **A** **SUBTLE ASSETS IMPERATIVE** **HAS BEEN LOGGED. SECURITY STATE IS** **ATLAS.** **EVENT RANK IS** **AQUINAS: COLLABORATIVE CONTEXT.** **RESOLUTION: ACTIVATING** **BARIS PROTECTIVE** **.**

Amidst the rows of humanoid drones, crafted from aged metal the color of burnished steel, pipes began to connect to these empty shells. A white slurry was pumped through, and the drones were no longer empty.

 **SLAP RIFLE CONNECTIONS: ACTIVE. AXIS MIND CONNECTION: ESTABLISHED. COMMUNICATION HAS BEEN ACCEPTED.  
**  
As one, dozens of drones turned on, their cycloptic eyes glowing blue.

 **DEPLOYING** **BARIS PROTECTIVE.** **  
**  
xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The holographic projector in the center of the long table suddenly flared, flashing red. Cayde-6's eyes narrowed. "A distress call?" With a swiping gesture, the projector displayed in full, revealing the source. "Mare Cognitum...the Moon? Who's the dumbass that broke quarantine before the Commander gave the go-ahead?" More details scrolled across in front of the image of the Moon. "...ah, it's Asuka-2. Well, at least it's a dumbass who can fight." He paused. "But if _she's_ asking for backup..." The Hunter Vanguard leaned forward, analyzing the message more keenly. "Impending assault by Hive and Fallen, House of Matarael...subject is a lunar base for NERV, from before the Collapse...?" The Exo's eyes widened. "Imminent loss of asset, _Eva-class?!_ "

That was enough for Eris Morn to pause. "Another one...so soon...?"

Cayde-6 whirled towards the three Hunters in the room. "Change of plans, Guardians. Unit-01 will have to wait; we can't let this place fall into enemy hands, and I'll be damned if I see another old-timer die on my watch."

Jaren Ward grimly nodded. "We'll get there. Has my old ship been refurbished?"

"Knowing Amanda, she got it done first thing after you got back."

"...I don't exactly have a ship," muttered Shin Malphur.

"Don't worry, kid! You can be one of the lucky ones to test-fly the SIVA-enhanced replicas that just started rolling out of the foundries. Not enough for true interstellar travel, but it should be enough to get you to the Moon without exploding."

"...that doesn't comfort me."

The Exo shrugged. "Eh, if you blow up, at least you'll have a good bar story."

"Then let us be off at once," said Eris, turning on her heels and taking long strides towards the entryway.

At that moment, Sai Mota and Omar Agah were entering. The former began talking. "Okay, now I know we're _incredibly_ late, cause someone _else_ got credit for the bounty we were assigned, so we mutually decided-"

"More like decided by dictatorial fiat," muttered Omar.

Sai ignored his quip. " _Mutually_ decided to try and grab as much spinmetal as we could, and _hey_ Eris, how's it been-?" Her impromptu greeting was promptly ignored as the pale Hunter grabbed her and Omar by the back of their cloaks and began dragging them along. "Hey _hey HEY!_ Easy there, what's the deal?!"

"We have a distress call from the Moon. We will be answering it."

"...I guess we're doing _this_ now," said Omar, relenting to Eris's decision even while Sai continued her ineffectual complaints.

Shin watched Eris drag the two newcomers away before turning towards Jaren. "...y'all are crazy, you know that, right?"

"Eh, you'll get there," answered the man in black before moving forward. With a put-upon sigh, the gunslinger followed.

Cayde-6 watched the five Hunters leave with an inquisitive look. "...you know, they need a stabilizing influence on that team...hmm, now _there's_ an idea..." If you didn't succeed at first, as the saying went...try, try again.

xxxx

/The Barrier, the City/

"You don't understand, I _have_ to find her!"

" _And I agree. But right now, with no backup, into Old Japan? Don't you remember Lady Katsuragi's story of how she died the first time? There might be legions of Hive still there!_ "

Shinji Ikari scowled. "I know...but...no matter what happened, Ayanami was _always_ there to back me up! And when she _died...!_ "

Yui sighed, her metallic petals evoking a sense of . " _Shinji..._ "

"If she's a Guardian now, like _me_... The young man's jaw clenched, his entire body shaking from pent-up tension and frustration. "If it hadn't have been for Asuka, I wouldn't have made it...and that was just in the Cosmodrome. If Ayanami's all alone in Japan, with _no one?_ I...I won't let her die a second time. Not if I can help it."

" _...you can't control anyone's life other than your own, Shinji...hmm?_ " His Ghost suddenly blinked. " _Incoming transmission from the Vanguard._ " With a burst of static, Cayde-6's voice burst through Yui's speakers. " **Hey kid, how's it going?** "

"...it could be better," he said honestly.

" **Perfect answer, because it's always true. Listen, you remember your old pal Asuka-2, right?** "

"...yes?" He didn't know if he could call her an 'old pal', but she _was_ a significant acquaintance, to say the least.

" **So as it turns out, she's currently sending a distress call from the Moon. On the verge of being overrun by Fallen and Hive. You in for a rescue op?** "

Shinji stared quietly at his Ghost, a solemn expression coating his face.

' _Shinji?'_

"...do you have the location?" asked Shinji.

" **Wouldn't be calling if I didn't. Uploading it to your Ghost now.** "

"...I'm on my way." He sighed, looking despondently at the western sky. _Yui...can you transmat me back to the Tower Hangar from here?_

' _Yes. But...what about Ayanami?_ '

 _...right now...I wouldn't know where to start._ And oh, did that hurt to say. _But I know where Asuka is. And I owe her my life._

' _Understood._ '

 _But after we save Asuka...we're heading for Old Japan. For Ayanami._

' _Roger that!_ ' The Ghost silently merged with her Guardian, who promptly disappeared in a flash of light moments later.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 smiled to himself as the console detected Shinji Ikari's signal now transmitting from the Tower. "Heh. Knew it." When the chips were down, when it counted the most...the kid would answer the call. _Chalk another one up for me, fearless Vanguard of the Hunters..._

Silence.

 _...I want to go out there so_ _ **badly**_ _..._

The silence was broken by an exasperated groan.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Baris Protective**

 **From the Records of NERV-Luna**

 **[REDACTED]: Lieutenant Ibuki, status update.**

 **Ibuki: Er...well, it's definitely not something that we made, and by _we_ I mean [REDACTED]-**

 **[REDACTED]: I'm well aware. Why was Subject Alpha found within the perimeter of the Lunar Branch? You know how strict security is with the ongoing campaign against the Ahamkara.**

 **Ibuki: Yes sir.**

 **[REDACTED]: Your findings?**

 **Ibuki: Well, the robotic shell contains _incredibly_ impressive processing capabilities, and its innards are circulating with a milky fluid rife with microscopic organisms.**

 **[REDACTED]: Of what variety?**

 **Ibuki: Protozoa. Radiozoa, to be precise...and they're emitting an odd energy field that the MAGI are still analyzing.**

 **[REDACTED]: Anything else?**

 **Ibuki: Well, if you'll give me just a second...okay, APOLLO just finished deciphering Subject Alpha's communications protocol! Let's see...**

 **(eight seconds of silence ensue)**

 **[REDACTED]: Lieutenant?**

 **Ibuki: Sir, I think you need to get up here.**

 **[REDACTED]: I'm currently preoccupied with affairs on Earth-**

 **Ibuki: No sir, it's something you _need_ to see in person. It's...I can't tell you what it contains.**

 **[REDACTED]: ...I see. And I suppose if I ordered you to provide a hint?**

 **Ibuki: ...it's directed for your eyes only, sir. Somehow, I'm physically unable to read the rest of the message...**

 **[REDACTED]: A metaphysical filter? Impressive.**

 **Ibuki: ...but the introduction says that something called the Baris Protective is a 'gift'.**

 **[REDACTED]: Does it say from who?**

 **Ibuki: Someone named-**

 **(The remainder of this transcript has been redacted by the order of Commander Osiris. Further access requires approval from both the Vanguard Commander and the Speaker.)**


	15. The Lunar Siege

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind**

 **The young Princess of the Reef; little sister to the Queen. I can tell that this is a test of loyalty, to see if House Tabris can be trusted, to see if Variks can be trusted.**

 **I chuckle softly; Variks is _quite_ trustworthy, yes?**

 **"My sister tells me that you know many stories."**

 **"Indeed; Variks has seen much. Many would make a suitable tale, yes?"**

 **The young girl stares, with eyes belonging to someone ancient, expressing insight and wisdom that does not belong. It is why Variks will come to view Nula Sov as the most dangerous of the Reef's royalty. The Queen is the most powerful, and the Prince is the most militant...but that which is unknown carries the most danger.**

 **It is why she will become my favorite, yes?**

 **And so she asks of my people. Why there is only one member of House Tabris, while House Zeruel is a veritable army, thousands strong; why we Fallen are so varied, yet so divided.**

 **And so I speak of the Whirlwind.**

 **I speak of how we were once strong, proud...united; all fifteen Houses, blessed by the Great Machine. I speak of how the sky fell, and our great Progenitors rose to defend us all; of how they fell, one by one; of how House Matarael was the first to flee, sundering our unity; of how, in our most desperate moments, the Great Machine vanished.**

 **The Princess stares with composure befitting an Archon. "Unity is...important."**

 **"Variks agrees. Even disparate groups can become one if guided by a singular purpose." It is something that the other Houses no longer share; so focused on maintaining numbers, and territory; focused on survival, on taking; not on living, or thriving.**

 **Perhaps that will change one day, yes?**

xxxx

/Mare Cognitum, the Moon/

Imakasis, Baron of the House of Matarael, watched in silence from atop the hull of his Skiff. Vacuum-sealed armor covered the spindly joints of his six legs, while a pair robotic claws extended upward from his spidery carapace; each one held a shrapnel launcher, loosely held. Six glowing eyes stared menacingly on the horizon, at the green tongues of fire flickering around a human base.

A base that had not _been_ there before.

The Mataraelus chittered, reviewing the status of his own forces: ten Skiffs, each one carrying a Walker, and all bearing over thirty Mataraelim. This strike force would be enough to gauge the strength of the human base, without stretching resources beyond their established territory. Given the Cosmic Horde's increased aggression as of late, any advantage that could be gained was a necessity.

And speaking of aggression, it seemed that they were attacking the complex in earnest; various Tomb Ships appeared, dropped their payload of deathly soldiers, and then disappeared just as quickly. Dozens upon dozens of Thralls rushed forward, bolstered by Acolytes with their shredders and Knights with their boomers. The entire base was surrounded by Hive; at the moment, they were being held back by various humanoid robots of a sort, firing bolts of red energy in a highly-synchronized fashion. The overall form, with a single glowing eye, evoked a feeling of eerie recollection; hadn't the House of Iruel's focus been on machines of a similar shape?

Another mystery. And the base appeared old; how had it remained hidden from their eyes for so long? A technology that made such sophisticated cloaking possible...would be a boon. The Kell of his House would surely be pleased.

With a shrill shriek, Imakasis's commands echoed through the Skiffs; as one, they swooped over the complex, dropping web mines and shock grenades amidst the legions of Thralls. One of the domes near the center - the largest of them all - would serve as their staging point. The ten Walkers all propelled onto the ground, kicking up a cloud of gray dust; all of the Mataraelim descended as well, falling atop the dome and in tight formations around the Walkers, which began deploying Shanks as well. The humanoid drones around the outer perimeter would hopefully keep the Hive preoccupied...at least, long enough for his strike force to take control of the facility on their own.

With a harsh chirp, Imakasis commanded a group of ten Mataraelim to breach the doorway into the main dome. The eight-legged soldiers advanced, using their back-mounted laser cannons to cut away at the door-

A red humanoid erupted from the doorway, body sparking with electricity. With a soundless roar, it smashed into the ground, vaporizing the Mataraelim in a storm of lightning.

Imakasis huffed; so the complex was not empty of thieves after all. To be hidden for so long, it was not unexpected.

No matter; the thief would die, and the complex would be theirs, along with all the spoils within.

The Baron gave the word to attack.

xxxx

In the space between the Earth and the Moon, five jumpships moved as one flight. Eris Morn, piloting the _Light in the Abyss_ \- had the lead. As they neared Earth's natural satellite, the distant flashes of fire and explosives were stark. Rose blinked at the sight. " _:- o_ "

"The numbers are quite stark," murmured the pale Hunter.

" **Lots of Hive, lots of Fallen from the House of Matarael...and why are my sensors picking up** ** _Vex_** **signatures?!** " echoed the voice of Omar Agah.

" **Whatever's down there is attracting a** ** _lot_** **of attention,** " muttered Jaren Ward.

Sai Mota's chuckled with immense satisfaction. " **Well, we certainly won't lack for target practice.** "

"I'm designating a landing zone, to the north of the facility. We will attack the Hive from behind and reinforce Asuka-2." Until the Vanguard could organize a more robust force, this operation was strictly a holding action: keep the Exo Titan from dying, and keep whatever was in NERV-Luna from falling into the hands of the enemy.

" **...I'm getting another signal, coming up behind us. Looks like we've got ourselves a sixth,** " said Shin Malphur.

Eris frowned, glancing at her console; it was an AFv1 Octavian, and its registered pilot was...hmm. She opened a channel. "Why are you here, Shinji Ikari?"

" **To help Asuka.** "

Eris paused; the hesitation she had come to expect from the young man was nowhere to be found.

" _^_~_ "

 _Yes Rose, I am aware of the old adage regarding first impressions._ "You will follow my lead. No foolish actions that will put my teammates in harm's way."

" **I understand.** "

And so the six jumpships descended, swooping on an automated flight path to the north of the lunar complex. In a flash of Light, the six Hunters transmatted onto the surface of the Moon, their ships ascending back into space, away from the field of battle. "Gear up everyone; speed is our ally here. Strike quickly, and cover each other's backs."

"Designated fireteams?" asked Jaren.

"...Sai, Omar, and I are familiar with each other. Shinji Ikari will team up with you and Shin Malphur."

Jaren Ward nodded, glancing at the younger Hunter. "Don't do anything stupid, got it kid?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then let's move out." At Eris's word, the six Hunters charged forward, their feet kicking up dust and rock as they moved with long, exaggerated strides.

Not surprisingly, Shin Malphur and Shinji Ikari appeared to have a little difficulty, judging by their slightly jerky movements. "Ease into it," murmured Jaren Ward. "Let your Light guide you."

"Working on it," grumbled Shin.

Meanwhile, Shinji was settling into his pace, copying the movements of Jaren Ward. "I think...I'm getting it."

The words of Jaren's fireteam faded from Eris's ears as her team pulled ahead; ahead of them loomed a ring of green fire, beyond which milled a legion of Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights. "Prepare yourselves." The Light within her began to crackle. "Destroy any servant of the Darkness that gets in your way." She envisioned a sharp instrument, with great reach: sufficient to kill from afar, to keep unwanted foes from advancing.

With a wordless howl, Eris Morn leapt over the fire; her body crackled with electricity, and a bladed staff manifested, which she used to slice and behead with great prejudice.

xxxx

Asuka-2 snarled beneath her helmet, running at full tilt around the edge of a lesser dome. In the corner of her vision, she witnessed a Matarael Walker lob several mines into the Hive's ranks, which exploded in bursts of acid; all the while, the Vex drones that were defending the facility were targeted by the minigun underneath the tank's bulbous head. _Mari, give me numbers!  
_  
' _Over two-hundred and fifty Fallen remain...and we still have nine Walkers. Our drones...about two hundred. The Hive...you don't want to know._ '

The Exo cursed, dodging the laser fire of a Mataraelim. With one fist, she tore off two of its legs in one swoop and began pummeling it. One shot in the face with her hand cannon, and the Titan was off again. _What about internal defenses?  
_  
' _I believe the second wave of the Baris Protective is being activated...but I think that Mataraelus is leading a contingent towards another entrance into the base._ '

 _Damn it!  
_  
' _To be fair, you_ did _break the door they went for first._ '

Rounding around the side, she skidded to a halt; a Walker and several Mataraelim were engaged in open combat with four Knights and over a dozen Acoyltes; the soundless barrage of Solar, Arc, and Void energy that crisscrossed the empty atmosphere was jarring. And yet, Asuka-2 had to fight. She had to destroy all of these interlopers, she had to keep them from her Mama-!

Suddenly, streaks of gold shot from beyond the immediate battle, slamming into the joints of the Walker. The distinctive explosions and fire were indicative of a Golden Gun...and two, at that. As the Walker collapsed, a figure clothed with lightning descended upon the Hive, slicing away at the Acolytes.

Reinforcements. Finally. _Chance!_ Snarling, the Exo's body sparked with electricity, and she leaped forward with fists, elbows, and shoulders into the hapless Mataraelim. With a final howl, she then slammed her right fist into the exposed command core of the Walker, unleashing Havoc; with a bright flash, the machine exploded. As debris and wreckage went spiraling away - twisting rapidly within the low gravity environment - the Exo turned towards the Guardians that had intervened: all Hunters, from the look of it. The telemetry from her Ghost revealed...quite a bit. _Don't know Shin Malphur, but Jaren Ward is a name I haven't seen in a while...and if it ain't-  
_  
Mari suddenly manifested, her voice bursting from the com channel. " _Hey billy-kun, how's it hanging!_ "

 _...I honestly forgot that dumb nickname.  
_  
' _It's not dumb, it's INSPIRED._ ' The pink Ghost hovered in front of the the younger Hunter, bobbing up and down cheerfully. " _So, welcome to the neighborhood!_ "

"...hello Mari." The young man looked beyond, straight at her. "Are you all right, Asuka?"

"Eh, been better." The concern was appreciated, but they had bigger things to worry about. "How much backup did you bring?"

"We have another fireteam focusing on the Hive," said Jaren. The man in black quietly reloaded the _Last Word_ , peering at the steel-colored drones diligently moving on to other targets. "...mind telling me why the Vex are here?"

 _And here we go._ Grimacing, the Titan answered, "Listen, things are kind of crazy, and I most likely won't have answers for all your questions. Just trust me when I say that they've been here for a _long_ time, and these ones are on our side."

Shinji looked somewhat lost - figures, the kid probably hadn't battled the Vex before - while Shin appeared somewhat tense. Jaren Ward, the veteran, however? He merely shrugged. "Above my paygrade. If they ain't shooting at us, I'm fine for now. Others...might not be so understanding."

And wasn't that the understatement of the day. "Okay, let these drones focus on the Hive for now, but I have to get back inside; I've got a Fallen Baron to intercept!" She gestured with her chin towards the chaos and green fire slowly encroaching towards NERV-Luna. "Back me up, or go for the Hive, I don't care; just don't get in my way!" And so she took off charging.

xxxx

Jaren Ward watched the Titan run off, shaking his head with exasperation. "Hmm. Asuka-2..."

"You know her?" asked Shin, taking potshots at Mataraelim that came within his line of sight.

"She's an old name. Has a reputation. Never met her in person...more headstrong than I thought." He glanced at the youngster of the trio, and noted how tightly he was gripping his scout rifle. "You want to go after her?"

"...she helped me when I first woke up, in this life." Shinji looked intently in his direction. "I have to help her."

"Fair enough. All these Hive are gonna be trouble if they're allowed to get closer; my boy and I will try and thin their ranks. Try not to get in her way though; Titans can be a little dangerous when they're in these kinds of moods."

The boy nodded, at least appearing to take the advice seriously. "I will." And then he took off, following the trail of carnage left by the furious Exo.

"...was that a good idea?" asked Shin.

Jaren shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." He raised his hand cannon, and glared at an incoming tide of Thralls that had broken through a line of Vex. "We'll find out one way or another by the end of this." And with a fling of his wrist, an Incendiary Grenade went flying into the horde. "Let's go!"

xxxx

"Gotta love the Thrall," joked Sai Mota, her knife stabbing into a skull with immense prejudice. In her right hand, the QUANTIPLASM shotgun fired Solar-infused buckshot into another group of thrall; she spun on her feet, the momentum of her power weapon driving her blade across the throat of another charging Thrall.

Omar Agah let loose a Swarm Grenade into the horde, lightly commenting, " _Love_ is a strong word." Dual Häkke Hawkwood sidearms barked rapidly, pelting the mass of living bone with bullets of Arc and Void. "But as long as their attention's not completely focused on us, I can live with it!"

Eris Morn let her two teammates' banter serve as background noise, a welcome distraction from her own breathing. As her fellow Hunters swerved around her, she fired _Bane_ with unerring precision: Acolytes crumbled into ash, and any Thrall that made her past Sai and Omar quickly met their end. However, the Tomb Ships just kept on coming. _Focus on killing them._ The muted thuds of her scout rifle, the distant sights of boomers firing at the Walkers of House Matarael, the unnerving sight of Vex firing in _defense_ of the NERV facility...it all faded from her conscious, so dedicated was she to destroying the enemies in her way.

' _O.O!_ '

 _...what?  
_  
' _._._ '

Eris gazed towards the sky, looking to the west; another Ketch was about to fly over the facility. The colors were unfamiliar, as was the banner. _Another Fallen House?  
_  
The Ketch slowly came to a stop above the complex, but only a single figure dropped; however, the green skin, the mask of avian bone, and the armor formed from scarred bone were significant enough, but the red sphere in the creature's sternum was enough to identify who it was. Words from long ago, from when she had last visited the Reef, came to mind: a veritable Who's Who of Fallen, courtesy of the Awoken's Queen and her loyal pet Variks.

Standing astride the battlefield, well over three meters tall, was the Kell of a House that served all other Houses...so long as they paid.

Taniks the Scarred was here...and that could only mean that House Matarael had contracted the services of House Sachiel.

 _...this isn't good.  
_  
Taniks' blank eyes glowed.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
The explosion was impossibly loud: a pink cross bloomed from the soil, vaporizing over three dozen of the Hive's forces in one fell swoop. This new threat prompted a quick response from the Hive, so immense was the force brought by this Kell. Green fire flared even higher, and more Knights walked forth onto the surface, now accompanied by Wizards; at their rear was a dread figure, with ornate robes crafted from screaming flesh, with wretched horns, and blazing eyes of blue.

' _D :_ '

Eris did not share Rose's dismay; rather, she only felt fury. _Omnigul!  
_  
The Ascendant Hive's wicked scream pierced the vacuum, down to their very soul; the entire battlefield seemed to still at the arrival of the Will of Crota.

Taniks seemed...amused. Solar Cannons popped out of his bony pauldrons, and began peppering the Hive's ranks with explosive bolts of fire. The Knights growled, and began to charge.

Eris turned towards Sai and Omar, who looked very perturbed by this turn of events. "...head to the main dome?" suggested Omar.

She quelled her own anger, and did what was most sensible. "Head to the main dome."

"Heading to the main dome!" yelled Sai, who took off running at high speed.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

A sealed door melted into a pile of bubbling metal; Imakasis crawled past the molten slurry, six legs clickety-clacketing against the hard floors. His robotic claws aimed every which way, ready to smite any drone that got in its way-

BOOM.

-like that one.

BOOM. BOOM.

And those two.

The Mataraelus narrowed his eyes, moving past the wreckage of the cycloptic machines. As he moved on, more and more of his subordinates remained behind to serve as a defensive ward against any stragglers.

The source of the energy fluctuations was closer now; down this corridor, down another one, past a dozen more drones (annihilated in a whirling frenzy of acid and shrapnel and razor-sharp limbs), through a shielded hall...ah. There it was. The Baron looked hungrily at the suspended dodecahedron, marveling at its size and grandeur. What sort of power did it contain? Alas, no time for thought: now was a time for swift action, before the calamity outside could intrude.

With a soft hiss, Imakasis placed several discs around the chamber: extractor beacons, for long-distance teleportation of matter and mass. Given the amount of energy this anomaly was giving off, it would take some time before the transport could and _why_ was that scream growing louder-?

"HEY!"

The Baron turned, staring angrily at the entrance he himself had used; standing there was the very same thief from before, crimson armor splattered with the purple blood of Mataraelim. " **Geh weg von meiner Mutter!** " Without hesitation, she withdrew her hand cannon and begun firing.

Imakasis snarled, leaping above and clambering along the sides of the circular chamber with his six legs; so this paltry wretch thought it could steal what was his rightful bounty?! With a shrill howl, the two shrapnel launchers on his back opened fire.

xxxx

Asuka-2 dove off of the edge of the catwalk, dodging the hot metal and acid grenades that the Mataraelus was flinging down at her; gazing through the various catwalks and scanners above, she saw sky blue light emerging from several devices around the chamber. _Mari, what are those discs doing?  
_  
' _Well, I'd need a closer look, but those look like extractor beacons, don't they?_ '

The Exo scowled, sprinting across the chamber's floor and ascending upward on the other side of the anomaly that contained Unit-02. _Can you deactivate them?!  
_  
Her Ghost materialized, quickly floating over to one of them-

BOOM.

" _ACK!_ " Mari quickly descended, barely avoiding the Baron's shrapnel. " _Not until he's dead!_ "

 _How long do I have?  
_  
" _Well, given how many extractor beacons there are, and Unit-02's mass...I'd say you've got five minutes. Maybe. So...no pressure._ "

Asuka-2 grimaced as her Ghost returned to her body. "Fine then." It was just a matter of being quick then, eh? " **Zeit zu töten.** " Withdrawing her fusion rifle, she took aim at Imakasis, unleashing streams of Arc energy at the Mataraelus. The six-legged beast shifted back and forth with irritating dexterity, pincers stabbing into the roof. _Go ahead...get cocky._ Her feet shifted from side to side, barely dodging the launched shrapnel; then one of its legs lobbed a globe of acid, which splashed on the catwalk in front of her. _Get cocky_ , she chanted internally, backing away from the acid while she kept firing her fusion rifle. _Come on...  
_  
The Mataraelus chirped with savage glee, raising its two front legs in triumph-

 _Chance!_ Asuka-2 swiftly launched a Lightning Grenade upward, landing it on the ceiling above the Fallen.

Bolts of lightning erupted, and Imakasis shuddered as lightning arced over his body. With only four legs, the shifting momentum was enough to dislodge the Mataraelus; with a meaty thud, it crashed on the other side of the catwalk. The walkway, weakened by acid and shrapnel, snapped under the sudden weight.

The Titan's eyes glowed as the arachnid fell onto the floor below. _You're MINE!_ The Striker's body erupted with lightning, and she let the Fists of Havoc fly.

However, Imakasis was not one to go down so easily. Her electrifying shoulder charge was pushed aside by two legs, and it swiftly began backing away from her relentless assault. _Die, damn you!_ In a fit of rage, Asuka-2 unleashed the last of her gathered Arc energy in a wave of power, smashing into the Mataraelus. The two shrapnel launchers and robotic claws shorted out, and the Baron nearly collapsed out of sheer weakness.

And yet...its eyes gleamed with a certain smugness. With a hollow chuckle, the creature managed to barely warble, " **Too...late...** _ **thief.**_ "

A brief twinge of horror ran down Asuka-2's artificial spine. _Was I not quick enough?!_ She impulsively glanced upward, waiting for the anomaly to vanish...which it did not.

Imakasis seemed bewildered by this turn of events.

Mari popped out of the Exo's body, ascending upward once more. " _...huh. The beacons have been broken._ "

Asuka-2 and Imakasis blinked.

With a wary tension, the Mataraelus began to back away-

Sparking blades, as if from nowhere, slashed into the large Baron from behind, slicing at limbs with great swiftness. Imakasis barely had time to squeal before the twin swords sliced downward and bisected him.

Asuka-2 looked down at the Fallen, reduced to an electrocuted pile of limbs and body parts. Then she looked back up at the Hunter, whose invisibility cloak had faded. The Bladedancer's identity was readily apparent after a few seconds. "...that you, newbie?"

He nodded. "Yes...sorry if I was late," said Shinji Ikari. "I came as soon as I was able."

Asuka-2 stared.

Then she punched Shinji in the face.

"GAH!" yelped the Hunter.

" _Saw it coming_ ," snarked Mari.

Shinji impulsively brought his hands up over his face. "What-?! What the _hell_ was that for?!"

"Consider this your only lesson in battlefield etiquette, _newbie_ ," lectured the older Titan. "NO KILL-STEALING!"

The young Hunter looked indignantly at her. Or at least, he _tried_ to look indignant. "You...you punched me in the face!"

"Yeah, and?"

The newbie managed to actually look a _little_ indignant. Bravo for him, but still not enough to make her tremble. "You _punched_ me in the _**face!**_ "

"And _you_ stole my kill."

"How, but... _but_...how is that a thing?" he protested, waving his arms wildly. " _Why_ is that a thing? Why would it ever _BE_ a thing?!"

"Just goes to show that you're still a newbie," lightly said the Exo, her hands brushing off some imaginary dust from her gauntlets. "Thanks for destroying those beacons, by the way."

"...er...you're welcome?"

" _Still_ doesn't make up for the fact you stole my kill."

Shinji threw his hands up. "Just...but... _you...!_ "

Mari giggled. " _Keep going Princess! I want to see if billy-kun can spontaneously combust!_ "

"I mean..." He paused. "Wait." He looked incredulously at her Ghost. "...did you just call me 'billy-kun'?"

" _Yep._ "

"...and you called me that earlier."

" _Yup._ "

"...why?"

Asuka-2 rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, she's just being a **dummkopf**."

" _Ah, such painful love! Yet it is exquisitely invigorating!_ " chirped the pink Ghost.

The newbie's Ghost quietly manifested behind him, peering over his shoulder. " _...you two are...a little odd._ "

Mari's panels flapped, roughly evoking a shrug. " _Eh, we're all odd._ "

And that's when Cayde-6's voice echoed out of both Ghosts. " **Guardians! I don't know what's going on up there, but it's got the Vanguard Commander peering over my shoulder...seriously, Osiris, that's too close.** "

" **The energy readings that we're detecting up there are...significant,** " said the Warlock Vanguard. " **Did you at least secure the Eva-class asset?** "

Asuka-2 bristled - Unit-02 was _way_ more than just a mere _asset_ \- but she kept her composure. "Yes sir. We managed to keep it from being taken by the House of Matarael...but everything outside is still a mess."

" **Already got word from Eris on that one,** " said the Hunter Vanguard, who chuckled ruefully. " **Gotta say, never expected her to turn away from a fight involving Omnigul...but when you've also got Taniks involved, and** ** _Vex_** **...well, a few people down here might consider that worthy of full-blown panic. Or half-blown panic...still too much? How about quarter-blown?** "

" **Have no fear Guardians; more reinforcements are en route. Securing this base is now a priority,** " said Commander Osiris. " **Oh, and Asuka?** "

"Yeah?"

" **When you return to the Tower for your debriefing...make sure you're comfortable.** " And with that said, the connection cut.

Asuka-2 snorted. _Typical._

"...what did he mean by that?" asked Shinji.

The Exo huffed as she lifted upward, landing on the other side of the broken catwalk; as the younger Hunter jumped up behind her, she answered, "Because the Vanguard Commander is curious as to why I sent a distress signal from an old NERV base...one that was hidden for so long. He'll want to know if I've kept this place a secret from the City."

"...did you?"

The Titan shot an annoyed expression at the Hunter. "You've got no talent for reading between the lines, do you?"

Shinji twitched. "Hey! I mean..." He _almost_ apologized, but he caught himself. "...Asuka. Osiris mentioned an 'Eva-class asset'." He glanced at the immense dodecahedron, a strange listlessness to his stance. "...is there an Evangelion in there?"

Okay, so the newbie could read between _some_ lines. "...yep." She quietly removed her helmet, letting her red hair spill out. "That thing contains Evangelion Unit-02." She looked knowingly at Shinji. "... _my_ Unit-02."

"...your..." The Hunter looked shocked. "You mean-?!"

"Yep. I was Unit-02's Pilot, way back in the day. Just like how I know you were the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01."

"You...you..." He quickly removed his helmet, sniffing at the unpleasantness of the stale air, before staring intently at her. "...you knew who I was when you found me."

"Not at first sight. But I knew your name. How could I have _not_?"

"...how much do you remember? About...about back then? Before all of _this?_ "

Asuka-2 snorted, her synthetic blue eyes twinkling with irritation. "Sometimes, more than I care to remember." _But I won't forget. I won't ever forget._ "But story time's gonna have to wait." She glanced at Mari. "So, what kind of reinforcements are we getting?"

" _Ooh, I can answer that!_ " exclaimed Yui. " _I'm getting telemetry from Eris's Ghost, and...oh. Ooh...oh dear._ "

"...that does little to comfort me," muttered the Exo.

" _No no, it's all good! It just...well, I think it may be a little excessive._ "

xxxx

Outside the main dome, five Guardians were perched atop the roof, firing at the nearest enemies to the central complex. The Vex drones had retreated into a tighter perimeter around the central part of the base, focusing their fire on the Mataraelim. Meanwhile, the Walkers had now turned their attention to the greater hordes of Hive that continued to surge towards NERV-Luna; although the Fallen's numbers were waning, the Hive's numbers only continued to grow. Taniks the Scarred was a pillar of carnage and fire, annihilating scores of deathly soldiers whenever they neared him. Omnigul's horrid shriek only caused the green fire to surge higher, summoning ever greater numbers of Hive.

All told, the situation seemed dire.

That is, if it weren't for the ships en route from Earth.

Eris Morn stared quietly at the silhouette of a Ketch, surrounded by several dozen jumpships. "...the power of an Evangelion..." It must have been truly significant to warrant such a swift action. The House of Matarael, sending a mercenary Kell; the Will of Crota herself, emerging with a veritable army; and the very base itself, protected by the Vex! The ramifications were unsettling, as to what the ancient organization NERV had gotten up to.

"...holy crap, Lady Katsuragi's part of the reinforcements," muttered Omar.

"Seriously? You can tell from here?" asked Sai.

He glanced away from the scope of his sniper rifle. "Well yeah, I can _see_ her."

"Huh...never thought the Iron Lady's Light would ever get that refined," murmured Jaren Ward, recalling an old memory.

"No no no, not like that. I can see her physically." He pointed at the Ketch, now painted silver, and bearing the marks of the Vanguard. "She's standing on the prow."

xxxx

Meriks-Fel had been rechristened _Saladin's Forge._ It felt like a fitting tribute to the late Iron Lord, at least in Misato Katsuragi's opinion.

As the Ketch neared the Moon, she stood defiantly upon the needle-shaped prow, Iron Battle Axe resting against the hull. The sight of a ring of green fire, of cross-shaped explosions, and more Hive than she could count...it was enough to light a fire in her. _Pen-Pen, on my mark, disengage.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

She knelt down as _Saladin's Forge_ began firing upon the other Ketch of House Sachiel; the jumpships around her began to disperse, moving towards the battlefield. _Ready...and...NOW!_ Right as she jumped, the magnets in her boots deactivated, and the Iron Lady went soaring towards NERV-Luna. She held the Battle Axe tightly, letting the Solar energy within her surge; its head ignited, and with a defiant howl, she angled towards the two greatest targets.

Both Taniks and Omnigul backed away, just before she slammed into the Moon with terrifying force. A massive crater erupted, fire spreading out from the blow. Misato slowly stood, holding one of the Iron Lords' most recognizable weapons. "If you want to keep fighting...feel free to keep going."

Taniks stared...and chuckled, slowly turning away before teleporting away in a wavy flash of blue; the Sachielix's flagship fired off several bolts of plasma before bolting away for less hostile territory. Omnigul shrieked horrifically, a promise of dreadful consequence and great agony...before she too vanished, enveloped by green fire. The Hive, somehow sensing that the tide had turned against them - for now - let their arcane magic blaze, transporting them away from this battlefield. As for the remnants of House Matarael's strike force? Well...against over a hundred Guardians, they were swiftly dealt with.

And so it was that Misato Katsuragi quietly moved towards the main dome, warily watching Eris Morn and her fireteam approach. "So...this place seems like quite the hot commodity."

Eris Morn nodded, acknowledging the Iron Lady's presence; technical rankings notwithstanding, her status and experience outpaced her own. "That would be...putting it mildly."

Misato's eyes turned towards the steel drones, which had gone still, standing still in a neutral combat phase. Although certain cosmetic features differed, the overall form was unmistakably that of the Vex. "...mind telling me why those things helped you out?"

"...I would not be able to answer that."

Misato snorted. "Figured as much." _Damn it._ Centuries later, and NERV was _still_ finding ways to give her a headache. _I need a drink._

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Vex**

 **"Living metal. Incomprehensible intelligence."**

 **The Vex are architects of ancient and complex structures thought to be buried within every celestial body. Linked by a network unlike any on Earth, they operate in unison, directed by a single unfathomable purpose. Speculation as to their methods and motivations are varied, and have long been scrutinized by the Cryptarchy and the various Warlock Orders.**

 **No record documenting them existed prior to the Cataclysm. After the Collapse, all encounters indicated that they had been in our Solar System for millions of years. Long-range satellites witnessed Mercury transformed within a single day into a machine world. The terraformed jungles of Venus became interlaced with structures of bronze and circuitry; now, a mysterious Citadel dominates the skyline of the Ishtar Sink, and rumors abound of the legendary Vault of Glass, in which the Vex strive to master the fabric of space, time, physics, and causality.**

 **Their presence on Mars is checked only by the Cabal. Thus far, they have not been discovered on Earth.  
**

 **In light of this, that is why their discovery on the Moon is so disconcerting. That they were defending a human base, and have apparently done so since before the Collapse, only raises further questions.**


	16. The Tale of Asuka Langley-Sohryu

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Abilities 2**

 **"Many demand to see the high noon of the Traveler's Light, who scarce can bear its crescent moon."**

 **Lord Saladin: New Guardians can be quite impetuous, old friend.**

 **Saint-14: I did not expect that I would have to correct so many, and so often! Perhaps I am not fit to be the Titan Vanguard-**

 **Lord Saladin: Nonsense. Your demeanor and dedication are perfect for the role.**

 **Saint-14: But how am I to get it through their heads? The reason they are trained in such a way is because there is an established order, a refined method!**

 **Lord Saladin: Perhaps you can explain it to me; treat me as if I were a newly-risen Guardian.**

 **Saint-14: Very well...the abilities that we Guardians are granted are numerous, as though lying on a spectrum. However, the Light must be wielded with care, for it can just as easily turn against us if we aren't careful.**

 **Lord Saladin: I'm following you so far.**

 **Saint-14: You may be tempted to take the Light within you and manipulate it with great zeal: to become a great Solar pyre, a beacon of Arc energy, a consuming avatar of the Void...but there have been many Guardians before you who thought the same. Many were crippled forever...and some were lost to us.**

 **Lord Saladin: Hmm.**

 **Saint-14: That is why the entire hierarchy of classes and sub-classes was formulated: to provide a firm foundation upon which Guardians can build. Taking the road well-traveled may seem boring, or uninteresting...but it is well-traveled for a _reason_. Do you think Wei Ning became a master Striker overnight? Or do you believe that I could form a shield of Void energy, without first perfecting the Ward of Dawn? Or perhaps you'd like to go toe-to-toe with Asuka-2? And yes, I do mean _that_ Asuka, the one with all the stories about her. I dare say you don't want to see how many of them are true.**

 **Lord Saladin: A fair point.**

 **Saint-14: So when you are taught to use your Light in a certain manner...know that it was the result of long, grueling years of practice, of trial, of error, and refinement. Once you master these fundamentals...then, and only then, should you risk trying to manipulate your Light in, shall we say, _unorthodox_ ways.**

 **Lord Saladin: Very good. You communicated the risks well enough, and offered sufficient explanations. And this is still not enough for the newcomers?**

 **Saint-14: ...I am considerably less patient with them than I am with you.**

 **Lord Saladin: ...I see. Perhaps you should visit the Speaker. He can offer you advice in a field that I am less skilled in.**

 **Saint-14: And that would be?**

 **Lord Saladin: Diplomacy.**

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Not even ten hours had passed since Misato Katsuragi's arrival with reinforcements, and already Shaxx's Redjacks were scouting out one of the more dilapidated domes for use as a Crucible arena.

So long as they stayed away from the main dome with Unit-02, Asuka-2 couldn't care less.

Now, the various Warlocks and Cryptarchs, on the other hand...

It was hard not to bristle at the sight of various Ghosts scanning the shell containing her Eva; the term 'Anomaly' had apparently caught on. Which was fair; she wasn't quite sure what in the world the dodecahedron was either.

' _He's still following you._ '

 _I know._ Perhaps revealing her former life as an Eva Pilot had been a mistake; Shinji had taken to following her from afar, like a lost and confused dog.

' _Maybe I should go back to my original choice of puppy-kun...what do you think?_ '

She pointedly ignored Mari's question. She was too busy trying to extend her time here, knowing that the moment she returned to Earth, a long meeting with the Vanguard Commander awaited her. Her eyes turned towards a nearby computer terminal, where none other than the Iron Lady was speaking animatedly with a white-haired Awoken Cryptarch. _Might as well put in a good word in with someone who'll understand._ Even though they had never met prior to the Collapse, she knew that Kaji had nothing but good things to say about his former lover...well, before the whole unpleasantness with the Ahamkara had happened.

The Exo sighed - briefly ruminating on how much life could just absolutely _suck_ \- before moving towards them.

"-our efforts to contact the Mind coordinating these Vex have been unfruitful," said the Cryptarch.

"Probably because, if NERV had any sense, they would have entrusted the work on our end to a MAGI," answered Misato. "And this was NERV's Lunar Branch...there absolutely _has_ to be a MAGI here."

"We will double our efforts. Would you have any insight as to where it might be?"

The Iron Lady shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest. I literally stumbled into RASPUTIN without realizing it. Just...be careful when poking around everything."

The blue woman nodded. "I will."

"Good luck, Master Nami."

The red-eyed Cryptarch quietly moved along, finally freeing Misato to acknowledge her. "So...quite the little hideaway you've had up here, eh?"

Asuka-2 scowled. "Don't patronize me. I'm gonna get enough of that from Osiris."

"Well, it _is_ a mostly intact base from before the Collapse, protected by the _Vex_ of all things, so...I can't exactly blame them." Misato sighed before reaching out, ruffling her hair. "But given that it's your Eva...and given the nature of Eva...I can't really blame you."

That was one of the older Hunter's saving graces; her experiences from the Cataclysm, with NERV, and with Evangelion...it was easier to relate, on a level that no one else could share. "...thanks."

"But hey," said the woman, an odd twinkle in her eyes. "It's not like you're really alone in that regard anymore, eh?" She was looking over her shoulder.

 _Of course she'd take note of him._ The Exo turned around, looking pointedly at Shinji Ikari. "You still following me around, newbie?"

"...how much do you remember?"

"About what?"

"About...about all of this! About NERV, and Eva, and...and being a Pilot."

Asuka-2's eyes narrowed. "...why do you care?"

"Because...even if it was something painful..." The boy paused, clenching his right fist. "Even if I _hated_ it...I still need to know. I can't...I mean..." He struggled with his words, struggled with his own feelings on Eva; he was conflicted as all _hell_ , but he apparently wasn't one for staying still.

 _...huh._ Well how about that. "You know, given our first meeting, I had pegged you as someone who liked running away."

"Erk-!"

Misato laughed. "Oh, maybe when he first _arrived_ in Hakone, you might have been on the money, but he ended up becoming quite manly!" An odd little leer crossed her face. "In _various_ ways."

Shinji flushed. "Misato-san!"

Asuka-2 ignored the innuendo.

' _...welp, you know what this means, right?_ '

 _Yeah._ "Well, let's see how much longer I can hold off my meeting with the Vanguard. Come with me, newbie." She gestured towards a nearby corridor.

"...where to?"

"Someplace quieter. I may not have any direct knowledge of what you went through in Japan...but I can tell you about what I went through."

' _Woo! Story time!_ ' cheered Mari. After several minutes of walking, the two former Eva Pilots found themselves in an old locker room of sorts, with various space suits and personal effects littered about. The newbie was staring rather solemnly at them, focusing on old pictures and photos; he was probably wondering about the people that had once worked here, and what had happened to them. Given that the subject was a morose one, Mari decided to be helpful. Popping out in a small flash, the pink Ghost said, " _So...you and the Iron Lady, eh?_ "

The newbie blinked. "Eh?"

" _Oh, I heard what she said._ " Her blue eye seemed to narrow with glee. " _Lucky you._ "

Shinji stuttered, "Er, well, um, I m-mean...look, do we really need to talk about... _that_?"

Asuka-2 shrugged. "It's not like I'm unfamiliar with the prospect of inappropriate crushes on your superiors." Sometimes, she pondered how Kaji-kun would have reacted to this world...but now wasn't a time for reminiscing about _that_.

The Hunter blushed. "We're not like that right now! We're...we're just friends."

" _Haven't heard THAT one before_ ," snarked Mari. " _And judging by your words, you once WERE 'that way'. I want details!_ "

Poor kid. His face looked like a tomato. "Seriously Mari, quit hounding him. Given that they're both immortal, who cares? The fact that they both found each other, well..." She sighed. "Not everyone is lucky enough to meet someone they knew before the Collapse. For you two to be Guardians, too? Able to live forever, unless you're killed? That's rare."

That seemed to mitigate the newbie's embarrassment; after he mulled over her words for a few seconds, he asked, "Asuka...my memories of my old life...are murky. Misato says that the stuff she remembers isn't always the same. How...how much do you remember?"

"Has to do with this." She tapped the side of her metal face. "Even though I died once, I never treated my old life as something to run away from. So many other Exos, Guardian or otherwise...they all struggle with the temptation of simply resetting. Letting the uncomfortable parts fade away. Forgetting the stuff that's...inconvenient, or painful. It was a necessary feature, given that we were made to completely negate the Ahamkara's influence on the human mind."

Shinji quietly sat down on a metal bench; he was already enraptured by her words. He probably hadn't known how subconsciously _hungry_ he had been for details about the past. "...so, you were 'built'?"

"...in a manner of speaking."

The newbie's Ghost popped out, resting on his left shoulder. " _It's actually a bit more complicated than that._ "

Asuka-2 scoffed. "That would be putting it mildly. But I'll get to that."

Mari floated over, nestling herself onto Shinji's right shoulder as though she were at a movie. " _Well, get on with it, then!_ "

"...idiot." She deeply exhaled, letting her memory - maintained and guarded through years' worth of effort - turn back the clock. "...I can understand why other Exos like being able to forget on demand. I've met a lot of Guardians who don't let their missing memories get to them, because they're too busy focusing on the future." Round and round, went the hand of the clock, as she went back by years. By decades. "...but me? If you don't know where you came from...then how the hell can you know where you're going?" By centuries. "Anyway...let me tell you about a time long before this eternal war began. Long before I was a Guardian. Before I was an Exo, even...back when I still had flesh, and blood, and a beating heart..."

xxxx

/Centuries Ago/

 _The fourteen-year-old girl twisted the dial on her wrist; with a swift rush of air, her baggy Plug Suit shrank, conforming perfectly to her form. She flexed her arms, marveling at the stark red and black colors of her uniform. "It took long enough..."_

" **Fräulein** _ **Sohryu?**_ _" echoed the speakers in the locker room. "_ _ **Please report to the launch chamber. Unit-02 is ready.**_ _"_

 _Asuka Langley-Sohryu smirked, rising to her feet. "Time to show the world what a_ real _Pilot can do." With a confident swagger, she left her personal quarters, ready to ride to war._

("All Ahamkara sightings up to that point had been restricted to Japan and various parts of Southeast Asia...but that was the first time one of the dragons had been sighted in Europe. A seaside city in northwest Poland, named _Szczecin_...that was the first time I was deployed into battle as an Eva Pilot.")

 _It was a feeling that she never tired of; sitting within the Entry Plug as the LCL charged, becoming transparent amidst a field of flickering motes of starlight; her body and that of Eva becoming synchronized, as soul sang to soul; the sheer physical sensation of becoming a giant, traversing the landscape in humongous strides.  
_  
("How much do you remember of piloting Unit-01?")

("...I remember a lot of pain.")

("Hmph.")

("What?")

("Ever thought of an attitude adjustment? Because for all that comes with being a Guardian...nothing compared to being a _true_ titan.")

 _But now...now, it was no longer a matter of practice, or training. This would involve actual combat, against the creatures that had unleashed so much chaos and panic: the dread Ahamkara, that had prompted the Traveler to flee to the other Inner Planets. "Control: do we have any confirmed Vassals?"_

" _ **Inconclusive, but likely.**_ _"_

 _Asuka sighed. "Of course. It wouldn't be simple otherwise, eh?"_

("Vassals?")

("What the victims of the Ahamkara's wishes were termed. Remember?")

("...oh... _oh._ Actually...now I do.")

("...you're kind of hopeless, aren't you?")

("Hey!")

 _She was still miles away from the city of Szczecin when she saw the smoke rising from the horizon, and the masses of people evacuating by whatever means they had available. She stuck to the plains, leaving large footprints in the rolling hills of the European countryside. "_ _ **All Polish military personnel have been advised as to your arrival,**_ _" said the coolly masculine officer with NERV-Germany Control. His name...well, his name seemed unimportant, right now.  
_  
(" **Verdammt.** I'll have to try and remember it later.")

("...um-?")

("Never you mind.")

 _Unit-02 crossed the border between Germany and Poland, moving closer towards Szczecin. The city, so close to the waters of Dąbie Lake - a proverbial hop, skip, and a jump away from the Szczecin Lagoon and the Baltic Sea - was engulfed in flame. "Visual?"_

" ** _N_** _ **egative. All reports indicate it is currently submerged within the waters of the**_ _Dammscher."_

 _"Roger that." So, hiding out within Dąbie Lake, eh?_ Letting your little peons run rampant...not without consequence, monster. _Asuka gripped the handlebars tightly, grinning as Unit-02 advanced._  
 _  
Suddenly, her Evangelion's sensors zeroed in on a surge of energy emanating from the city._  
 _  
"_ _ **We're registering a paracausal cascade. The Vassals are targeting you.**_ _"_

 _"As though it would end any other way!" She saw the concussive blasts incoming, carrying enough force to shatter tanks. With an almost lazy motion, Unit-02's hand rose; concentric octagons colored orange flashed, blocking them in their entirety. "Time to put you out of your misery."_

With a deep groan, Unit-02 entered the city limits.

("How often did you run into Vassals?")

("...I'd rather not say.")

("That many, huh?")

 _Asuka looked with pity at the old downtown area of Szczecin; Gothic and Renaissance-style architecture had been consumed by flames. "Geez...Vassals don't really mess around when they go nuts, huh?"_

" _ **Be grateful that these Vassals aren't subtle. We'd rather your first sortie not end up like the Odaiba Incident.**_ _"_

 _"Roger that."_ Says you. I bet I would have done better.

("...speaking of which, do you remember the Odaiba Incident?")

("...I do now.")

("...and?")

("What do you want me to say? A Vassal brainwashed tens of thousands of people using the Fuji TV station. I...I had to...")

("...newbie?")

("...please. Keep going.")

("If you say so.")

 _Unit-02 calmly advanced through the town's main thoroughfare; every time a concussive blast erupted from some alcove or nook, her A.T. Field would flash, blocking the damage. Lazily, the Eva tracked the source of each attack, firing one single shot with its handgun to silence the source. "Hmm..." She squinted, trying to focus on the telepathic currents swirling over the city. Sometimes, the Eva's senses were just so_ handy _. "Feh. That dragon is mucking up Unit-02's psychic perception. Have the MAGI detected anything yet?"_

" _ **Keep heading towards the**_ _Dammscher."_

 _"Roger that." In the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde human scrambling out of a crushed cafe, eyes gleaming red with madness. With an unearthly howl, he roared, letting loose a blast of compressed air-_

 _BANG!_

 _The Vassal was reduced to a mere splatter by a bullet the size of a minivan._

Hmph. These are just small fry. Gotta find the dragon's primary puppet to draw it out. _Unit-02 growled, cautiously moving towards the waters of the lake; following the path of the Oder River, the Evangelion eventually found itself near the waters of Dąbie. The fire and smoke reduced visibility, but it was nothing compared to the murky fog that clouded its metaphysical senses. "Sheesh. Are the MAGI recording this?"_

" _ **Metaphysical sensory data is undergoing live analysis. Preliminary results appear to match up with that of Unit-00 and Unit-01.**_ _"_

 _"Which means the Ahamkara is close..." Asuka grinned. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."_

" _ **Alert! Paracausal singularity is approaching!**_ _"  
_  
So the main Vassal's come out to play. _Asuka smirked; for some unfathomable reason, the Ahamkara relied on their Vassals for spiritual sustenance. Only once the Vassals were dealt with would the beasts appear. "_ **Komm, du nervöser Feigling** ** _!_** _" Where was the little weakling and THERE it was! "I see you!"_

 _The Vassal was an elderly fellow, wearing clothes fit for a homeless man. His eyes were proverbial coals, and the air was swirling around him. With a wretched wail, a massive gale smashed into the Evangelion, blowing with another force to flip trains and tanks._

 _Unit-02 merely grunted, continuing its steady advance. "You should have brought out the big guns for me!" With a loud yell, Asuka willed Unit-02's foot to rise._

 _CRUNCH._

 _The crimson Evangelion ground the Vassal into the ground with its foot; the blustery winds immediately died down._

("...did you ever regret it?")

("Regret what?")

("Killing Vassals. Killing...people.")

("Vassals? Not really; once your mind falls prey to an Ahamkara, there's no way back. As for collateral damage...I tried not to dwell on it.")

("Compared to stopping those dragons, everything else was secondary.")

 _"Control, any readings on the-?"_

 _And that's when a gray dragon with a long, scaly neck erupted from the water, jaws wrapping around Unit-02. With a vicious snarl, it whipped its head back, dragging the Eva into the lake._

("Gotta say, that didn't improve my perception of the Ahamkara. At all.")

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

"...that phrase..."

Asuka-2 looked up; the newbie was looking awfully pensive. "What phrase?"

"A.T. Field..." He scratched at his head feverishly, an oddly distant look in his eyes. "...why is that _so_ familiar...?"

...wow. His memory really _had_ gone through the wringer. "The boundary of the soul? Metaphysical Biology 101? The means by which the Eva was able to fight the Ahamkara to begin with?" Seriously, his vacant stare was starting to irritate her. "I wager you've seen it before, since waking up."

(Force bled through the orange energy field, and lightning arched through the Bardielim, from the orb through the tendrils to its husks. Flesh cooked, and the orb burst like a rotting watermelon.)

"...I..." A look of understanding came to his eyes. "The Fallen...?"

"Bingo. The older Fallen tend to have rather robust souls, so to speak. Makes them that much harder to kill. Thank the Traveler that our other enemies aren't so inclined metaphysically, eh?" The Exo leaned back, looking quietly at the ceiling. "Problem is, A.T. Field manipulation doesn't quite come with an intrinsic instruction manual like the Light...nowadays, the only specialists who use it with any regularity are thanatonauts, for obvious reasons."

" _I tell you what, though; the Ghosts of thanatonauts have some CRAZY stories,_ " remarked Mari.

"...it's like...puzzle pieces...but I can't see the full picture...yet I've...seen it before..." The boy sighed, shaking his head wearily. "...I think I'm liking it less and less."

 _ **Scheiße,**_ _this kid is infuriating!_ mentally snarled Asuka-2.

' _Not my fault you had unrealistic expectations._ '

 _Like you were any better!_ The Exo breathed deeply. "...you want to me stop?"

"...no. Keep going."

Well, at least the newbie had some semblance of a spine. "Very well."

xxxx

/Centuries Ago/

/Ruins of Szczecin, Poland/  
 _  
Asuka grimaced as the Ahamkara thrashed Unit-02 around in the water. Were it not for the A.T. Field, the sheer force would have shorn her Eva's limbs off. Still...this situation needed correcting. "...hmm..." That would do. That would do_ nicely _. "All right then." With a defiant gleam in her eyes, the redhead roared, "OPEN WIDE!"_

 _With furious strength, Unit-02's hands clenched at the dragon's lips, spreading its mouth wide. The crimson giant forcefully crawled down the beast's gullet, into its dark and foul innards. As the dragon's esophagus opened up into the stomach, the Eva reached for its progressive switchblade._

("As far as first kills go...that one was _so_ satisfying.")  
 _  
Five minutes later, Unit-02 walked ashore, dragging the Ahamkara's corpse behind it. Asuka looked at the ragged wound in the creature's gut, smirking triumphantly. "Control, the target has been eliminated."_

" _ **Excellent work, Pilot Sohryu. Conduct a sweep of the city; once the Polish military establishes a safe zone, you may return to base.**_ _"_

 _"Roger that." The redhead sighed with content, leaning back into the seat of her Entry Plug._ Heh. If they're all gonna be like that, I'll wrap up this war in no time at all.

("...why are you giving me that look, newbie?")

("...")

("...okay, seriously. It was only my first battle. It's not like I expected the Cataclysm would end up going the way it did, or lasting so long. Besides, I bet you were _just_ as full of yourself after getting your first kill.")

("...no. No I wasn't.")

("...how do you _function?_ ")

(" _That, Princess, is what we call_ projection.")

("Mari.")

(" _Yes?_ ")

("Shut up.")

 _The hours passed, and the Polish military quickly set up a cordon around the ruins of Szczecin; specialists from GEHIRN and SEELE were brought in to 'process' the corpse of the Ahamkara for safe removal. Any remnants of the Vassals were handled similarly. As soon as operational authority was returned Poland's armed forces, Unit-02 began its triumphant trek back to NERV-Germany, located in the outskirts of Berlin._

("All told, I felt pretty good.")

 _As Unit-02 slowly descended into the subterranean launch chamber; Asuka's eyes fell upon her Eva's four-legged compatriot, another giant, with more esoteric and unconventional capabilities than her own: Evangelion Unit-05._ That reminds me; I won the bet, so that **baka** owes me lunch! _A grin crossed her face; this day was getting better and better!_

 _The whole rigmarole of debriefing and cleaning lasted about an hour, and didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things; by the time she left her personal quarters - fluffing her dry hair, dressed in basic fatigues - the **baka**_ _in question was waiting for her. "Was wondering when you'd show up, Fourth."_

 _The Fourth Child chuckled, dainty fingers readjusting her tortoiseshell glasses. Her uniform - beige fatigues - made the duo a matching set. "Well_ you're _awfully chipper, Princess. Did the operation go that smoothly?"_

 _"Like_ silk _," boasted the redhead. "Killed an Ahamkara in no time flat, got some commendations...I'm sure the footage of Unit-02 standing triumphantly over a giant dragon's corpse will be_ spectacular _. Also, since I was deployed first,_ you _owe me a meal."_

 _The brunette nearly snorted, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth._

 _"...why are you looking so smug?"_

 _"Well, I was reading the news dispatch straight from NERV-Japan while you were out. Turns out the Third Child got another kill today, in the Saitama Prefecture."_

 _"...eh, he's old news. The 'Invincible Ikari' may have gotten a head start in this war, but I'll catch up before long! Besides, with my skill, I'll make it look good."_

 _The Fourth Child calmly pulled a tablet out of her rucksack, and turned it on; the screen was showing a classified report, straight from the desk of Misato Katsuragi. A particular video file was attached; with a flick of her finger, the brunette played the video._

("...after watching that video, I didn't feel that good.")

("Why? Was it...was it that horrible?")

(" _What?_ Of course not! I was infuriated by how much of a badass you were!")

("...eh...?")

("Think about it from my viewpoint: you were the _pinnacle._ You were held up as an icon, a full-fledged hero! People called you the _Invincible Ikari_ , and damn well meant it! And I find out that this larger-than-life figure was some quiet twig like you?")

("...a twig?")

("Face it kid, you don't exactly match the legend...not that I'm saying that's a bad thing.")

("...I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.")

 _Her eyebrow was twitching_ severely _(for no other word would fit!) by the time the footage ended. Unit-01, standing stalwart in the banks of the Arakawa River, was swinging a sinuous, serpentine Ahamkara around by its tail, smashing it repeatedly into the river bank. By the time the beast was well and truly dazed, the purple Evangelion ended the battle in an equally bombastic manner: after an acrobatic leap into the sky, Unit-01 curbstomped the dragon via a double-heel divebomb, utterly pulping the dragon's skull. "But...but...BUT...!"_

 _The brunette clapped her hands together._ "So! _Where would you like to celebrate your victory meal!"_

 _Asuka raised her eyes, glaring at her fellow Pilot. "...Mari."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Love you too, Princess," she said cheekily._

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

"Centuries later, and you're still just as irritating," grumbled Asuka-2.

The pink Ghost giggled, floating irreverently above the Exo. " _Well, when your buttons are that_ easily _pushed, it's just so tempting!_ "

She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the younger Hunter. She paused; there was an odd look in his eyes. "What now?"

"...Mari...Unit-05's Pilot was Mari..." He glanced over at her Ghost. "...that was...that was _you_ , wasn't it?"

" _Well,_ duh _,_ " bluntly said Mari. " _Who else_ would _I be? I mean, do you think anyone else would bother resurrecting this redheaded pain in the butt?_ "

"...newbie," said Asuka-2, looking sternly at the kid's Ghost, still perched on his shoulder. "...are you aware of what the Ghosts _are_? Why they're able to channel the Traveler's Light to begin with?" At his uncomprehending glance, her eyes narrowed. "What was your name again? Yui?"

" _Yes?_ "

"...why haven't you told him what you are?"

" _I...don't follow._ " The newbie's Ghost blinked owlishly. " _I mean, I'm fairly certain that I'm the soul of someone who knew Shinji back when he was still alive, but my memory isn't exactly the greatest. Is that what you're referring to?_ "

"...wait a second." Shinji finally appeared to be catching up, his eyes darting back and forth between Yui and Mari. "Ghosts...Ghosts have _souls_? They're not just machines?!"

" _Indeed we are!_ " happily exclaimed Yui. " _I guess it just never came up! Sorry about that._ "

 _...I don't buy it. You don't just 'forget' to tell your Guardian something like that._ Asuka-2 let her brief paranoia fester in the back of her mind; with a small huff, she caught the newbie's attention. "So. You remember everything?"

"...I remember more." The Hunter's demeanor was stoic. "The puzzle...is more visible. But there's still a lot of...fog."

"I see. You at least feel better about your past life?"

"...no. I feel worse."

Asuka-2 boggled. "Say _what?!_ " The Exo got to her feet, looking incredulously at him. "Even through all the battles I went through, the sheer _sensation_ of piloting Eva was fantastic! Do you have no sense of adventure or excitement?!"

Shinji's jaw tightened. "...in every battle, people died. Everything that Eva felt, _I_ felt...every claw, every tooth, every injury...it was a war that seemed to have no end. I was a Pilot because there was no other _choice_ ," spat the younger man. "I remember a pervasive sense of hopelessness. And remembering that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oh _please._ Like you weren't aware of what you were getting into when you agreed to be a Pilot!" retorted Asuka-2. "The time to say 'no' would have been long before that, you **baka**!"

BAM.

Shinji's fist slammed into the locker behind him. His entire frame was shuddering with anxiety and barely-constrained anger. "...the day I found out about Eva...was the same day I battled the Ahamkara for the very first time." His blue eyes seemed to burn. "I had no training. No warning. I had _nothing_. So don't compare yourself to me!"

...okay, he may have had a point there. "...hmph." Asuka-2 sighed, slowly sitting back down. That brief bout of youthful impetuousness departed, like a mask that she occasionally wore for the sake of nostalgia. There was only a sense of aged weariness left behind. _Huh._ "...sounds like it sucked."

"Yeah. It did." The kid exhaled, the tension leaving his body like steam from a tea kettle. "...but I do remember one thing very clearly. I remember how powerful Eva could be." He stiffly bowed. " **Arigato.** " Standing back up, the newbie quickly walked away, his Ghost trailing slowly behind him.

And then Mari and Asuka-2 were alone. " _...well. That was intense._ "

"...something's up with the kid's Ghost."

Mari glanced slyly at her Guardian. " _You mean the whole bout of forgetfulness?_ "

"Given that Misato's Ghost has the soul of a frickin' _penguin_...I just don't buy it."

" _...and what are you gonna do about it?_ "

"Nothing. Digging around wouldn't do any good, other than to satisfy my own curiosity. Besides...I think he's had enough of me, for the time being."

The pink Ghost giggled. " _You know, if you two had met way back when, you would have_ hated _him. With a_ passion."

"Yeah..."

(Reading the report from Osaka brought a scowl to her face: two Ahamkara, killed at the same time! "That stupid Shinji thinks he's just _all_ that, doesn't he?")

"...but we were all young once." Asuka-2 glanced at her Ghost. "...he's nothing like I imagined he would be."

" _Boy, I am absolutely shocked. Listen to how shocked I sound,_ " droned Mari.

The Exo rolled her eyes. "...thing is, I think we're gonna keep running into each other. Eva seems to draw everything to itself...like a vacuum."

" _Or a black hole?_ "

"Something like that." Sighing, the Titan rose, letting her thoughts and memories settle. "Well...I think I've delayed for long enough. Let's head back to the Tower."

" _...do you think the Commander will be understanding?_ "

"The hell if _I_ know." Osiris and the Speaker could be both maddeningly vague at times, and for the exact same reason: though they both supported the strength of the City, any ulterior motives of theirs were unknown. And what you didn't know could kill you.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari stalked through the halls of NERV-Luna, his mind ruminating on...well, less than pleasant things. If this was a mere taste of how he had been, in the Time Before...well, he wasn't surprised that he had taken to Misato - one of the few fixed points of his old life - with such desperation, way back when.

(There was no time for words, or for thoughts; only the frenzied hunger of two individuals seeking complementation in the only way that was left to them, through ravenous kisses and grasping bodies.)

' _...Shinji?_ '

And there was the matter of his Ghost. Who was apparently a ghost in the more traditional sense of the word as well. _Yui...do you remember who you were?_

' _...not completely. I was someone...important, I think?_ '

He glanced at the tiny drone, floating quietly beside him. _How...how did you become a Ghost, then?_

She telepathically hummed. ' _Hmm...every single Ghost, myself included, has a distinct impression from the time of the Collapse. Many Ghosts that I know can speak of their experiences from the Time Before...but there's a particular point where all memory stops.'_ A brief pause, as memory slowly came to mind. ' _A great tide of shadow, surging towards Earth...then, there are white Giants, rising towards the Traveler...and then we were just..._ _ **undone**_ _._ ' Yui looked quietly towards her Guardian. ' _Next thing I know, we all woke up as Ghosts, filled with the Light of a broken Traveler...and through our souls, that Light is gifted to those that have the calling._ '

Shinji couldn't help but deflate; if what she was saying was true, then there was no way that his Ghost's soul was actually that of his mother...after all, she had passed away _long_ before he had ever known Eva had even existed! "I...I see," he said, trying not to sound dejected. So much mystery, so much that was unknown...what had all happened after he had died, battling the Source of the Ahamkara? What exactly had _happened_ to the Traveler? And those Giants...what had those been? _Does anyone remember what those Giants were?_

' _There's actually been a lot of debate about that one! For example, there's the Cryptarch Consensus that they were some sort of strike force, Champions of the Darkness; before his demise, Toland the Shattered hypothesized that they were Hive demigods. One that's also interesting is the position of the Future War Cult, who say that these Giants were actually Evangelions!_ '

 _But...why would Evangelions attack the Traveler?_

' _None of the Ghosts know if these Giants actually_ attacked _the Traveler...but again, that's why the War Cult's position is in the minority, given that all evidence that still exists points to no more than seven Evangelions having ever been built._ '

 _...I see._ Still, the thought brought him back to what he now remembered of Unit-01, of the powers he had wielded in the battles against the Ahamkara and their Vassals. _If Unit-01 is still around...then we can't let it be used against the City._ Eva had already shed enough blood. _I won't let it happen._

And so that was why Shinji Ikari quietly followed the signal from his Ghost's telemetry; out of the central complex's airlock, and into the vacuum of the Moon's scant atmosphere. He ignored the various Guardians and Frames that were scurrying over the base, moving towards one group in particular. It looked like he had just been in time too, given that their jumpships were slowly descending towards them.

A man in black quietly turned, tilting his head out of apparent curiosity. "...well well. You seem to have made it out just fine," said Jaren Ward.

Shinji nodded in acknowledgement, moving past Jaren, and Shin Malphur, briefly acknowledging Sai Mota and Omar Agah; he came to a stop in front of Eris Morn, who regarded him with apparent suspicion. "...you asked for my help to reclaim Unit-01."

"And your response was to run away," said the Hunter, her tone dour and dismissive.

"...I won't lie to you. I _hate_ Unit-01." There was a brief twinge of pain in his chest. "...or at least, I hate what it represents. But I remember what the Eva is capable of...and that's the sort of thing we can't leave lying around."

Eris tilted her head, staring at him with caution through her helmet. "...Unit-01 is currently imprisoned within the region of Hakone, in Old Japan. It now lies in the hands of the Hive."

' _...that's not good._ '

Yui's words were a _severe_ understatement. "...then I guess there's nothing more to say. I'll help you rescue Unit-01, if nothing else." And maybe he would be able to get more answers, as to what had happened in his last battle in Unit-01; who Yui actually had been, in his past life; and, perhaps most importantly...who exactly had called him for help, that had sounded so _so_ achingly similar to Rei Ayanami.

"...if you demonstrate any of that cowardice in the field, you will only get my team killed."

Shinji shook his head. "I won't run away...not now."

("I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away...")

"...very well." Eris Morn stepped back, as though acknowledging him in his fullness. "Call your jumpship; we depart immediately. I'll fill you in as to my prior mission's findings on the way."

The team of six was now assembled, ready to plunge into the belly of the beast that was Old Japan.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghosts**

 ** _"In its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts...to seek out those who can wield its Lig_ _ht as a weapon: Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can. These Ghosts are aptly named, for they are animated by the souls of those who perished in the last days of the Collapse."_**

 **Built from machinery and the Traveler's Light, and empowered by human souls, Ghosts guide their Guardian companions in the quest to reclaim our solar system.**

 **Every Ghost seeks out their Guardian among the ancient dead, often (but not always) someone that they were close to in their former life. The Ghost serves as scout, librarian, and mechanic, waking ancient machinery and cracking alien codes. In the right situations, a Ghost can even save a Guardian from death.**

 **But Ghosts are not immortal. Without their soul, they cannot transfer the Traveler's Light; thus, every drone lost is irreplaceable.**

 **The exact nature of the phenomenon that led to this transformation is unknown, as is typical for many events involving the Collapse. However, each Ghost - regardless of who they once were - have a shared dream, or perhaps a nightmare: our world, purified by a tide of red, surrounded by shadow, and gripped by something otherworldly. The Ghosts are unable to explain what this vision is, but they all describe it with one unusual word: Instrumentality.**


	17. The Homecoming and the Revelation

**Grimoire: Observations from the Mistress of Secrets**

 **"Transcribed from a copy of the journals of Toland, the Shattered, courtesy of the Library of the Mistress of Secrets"**

 ** _The following is an excerpt from the works of the Warlock known as Toland. My observations are in parentheses, with italics._**

 **If your Light is strong enough to hear across the soundless plains ( _does the Ascendant Realm have an intrinsic geology?_ ), you may have heard their screams.**

 **What may seem like a void between their shrieks, holds, what I believe to be yet another clue to their origins. In one tone the Hive plea to their gods, but in the next, they whisper to another. ( _The dreams of me, myself, and I have also heard these whispers. The words are familiar, but still mysterious. The Queen may have more insight._ )**

 **Perhaps it is here which holds the answer to their ultimate demise ( _given the magnitude of their existence, is such a thing feasible?_ ), or a bridge to their desires ( _a more attainable proposition, but one with a foul temptation_ ). In my studies, I still struggle to match the tones to their rune system. If only Crytparch Adonna were still with us. No one has yet to match her adept. ( _Adonna...a familiar name. I remember. Yes. She was another._ )**

 **Four sounds, oft repeated, but only four. There are echoes of a fifth, faded into memory ( _the secretive song: from which great knowledge was Taken, with which a thoughtful navigator became royalty_ ). I am on the trail of a sixth ( _a familiar sound. Achingly familiar. I miss it, without having ever experienced it myself_ ), faintly heard from the buzz that spills from their many Shrines—**

 **Eir. ( _A merciful noise._ )**

 **Ur. ( _A primitive tone._ )**

 **Xol. ( _A heartening chime._ )**

 **Yul. ( _An honest siren._ )**

 **( _In perpetuity, they slither and writhe, until the day of their death...if it will ever come. A secret I have yet to divine._ )**

 **It is in these sounds that I fear yet another Hive secret hides ( _it is not a mere secret; it is their totality_ ). Perhaps beyond their gods ( _the Hive's gods have their own deities; how old these notes are, given your current knowledge_ ), perhaps in accord with them. Perhaps these are just Hive translations of worlds we call another name, but I believe above all things they call to some kind of being. Beings that once lived, or still live somewhere buried amongst us. Beings the Hive perhaps owe their very existence to. ( _An accurate sentiment, in a certain sense._ )**

 **I am hoping the MAGI may hold further answers—that they can see into worlds where we can only see what lies upon them ( _You were Shattered before you could ever find one_ ). The treasure of knowledge they promise still remains the most sought after of any Guardian. Whoever can find a way past their firewalls of ancient arts, and make them our allies once more, could spare us further atrocities. One can only hope their continued silence is self-defense ( _these words feel so archaic; written in a time before the City re-established contact with RASPUTIN_ ), that they seek only to preserve themselves. There are always lingering doubts; that maybe the Hive or the Darkness itself now have a grasp on their systems. ( _Three minds, born of a single will; convinced, threatened, and seduced in equal measure, utterly overwhelmed by their own madness and the long march of time and loneliness_ ).**

 **But then again, I am an old man with many fears, and in those fears , often called madness, I will continue to dwell, until I discern the truth.**

 **That sixth sound, so strange and different, so new, yet old, chanted in isolation with a zealous fervor...**

 **...I can hear it.**

 **Eva. ( _A tune that sunders, an ode to a new world._ )**

xxxx

Six jumpships slowly soared towards the Asian continent, heading eastward over the wastes of China. Judging by the trajectory, they would be over the Sea of Japan within a half hour.

Plenty of time to reflect.

xxxx

Within his AFv1 Octavian, Shinji Ikari sat in silence as his Ghost continued to talk.

" _So in conclusion, after going over all of your available gear, I think that would to be the most optimal setup, especially if we're gonna be facing the Hive..._ " Yui paused, looking quietly at her Guardian. " _Shinji?_ "

"...it just occurred to me..." The young man sighed, looking forlornly outside his cockpit. "...I'm going back home." If it had ever been such a thing. "...I wonder what it looks like."

xxxx

Within his gray LRv1 Javelin, Jaren Ward quietly oiled and cleaned the innards of his signature hand cannon.

His Ghost - bearing a Weathered Shell, painted a deep red - looked quietly out of the cockpit, towards the lone jumpship that had been enhanced with SIVA. " _...do you think he'll do well?_ "

"What makes you think he won't?"

" _Getting his licks in against Araelim pales compared to an island ruled by the Hive._ "

"...you need to calm your imagination, Roland. She'll look after him."

His Ghost, Roland, seemed to glare at him. " _To hear you say anything about imagination is laughable, old friend._ "

Jaren had to concede the point; his imagination could be a scary place.

xxxx

Within a SIVA-enhanced Arcadia jumpship - part of a new class of ships called Nanophoenix - Shin Malphur tried to shake off his anxiety.

" _You shouldn't be so nervous, Shin_ ," calmly said his Ghost, a soft-spoken female in a Crimson Shell.

"...I know I shouldn't be. But I can't help it."

" _You will do fantastically._ "

"But...I'm not even a proper Guardian." His current state was already unusual; he had not died naturally, prior to getting his Ghost. He had yet to be resurrected even once, by his Ghost. The lingering doubt, that he wasn't normal, that he wouldn't be good enough because of it-

" _The moment I saw you, I knew there was a spark of greatness within you. Even though I never knew you in my old life, like my dear Roland knew Jaren...I know that there is a reason we met._ "

"...thank you, Susan."

The Ghost's eye evoked a smile. " _Always, Shin._ "

xxxx

Within a green Kestrel-class CX, Sai Mota was in a staring contest with her Ghost. "..."

" _Why do you always insist on doing this?_ "

She blinked. "Damn it!"

" _I literally don't need to blink,_ " droned the construct, bearing a red and white Frontier Shell.

"Well tough luck, Sakura. I'm bored, and Omar's not available to bug in person."

" _..I miss it when you were quieter._ "

"Well guess what? That eventually got boring."

" _And less flippant._ "

xxxx

Within the ' _All's Right With the World_ '' - a Phaeton-class jumpship colored white with red wings, and bearing the red leaf insignia of the Nerv Faction along the fuselage - Omar Agah calmly discussed secondary objectives with his Ghost. "So Bradley, do you think Akagi-79 will be interested in any Bakelite Shards?"

" _Those would be mostly centered around any old military bases,_ " responded his Ghost, bearing a Defender Shell: white, with red leaves along the most prominent ridge. " _I think residual Metaphysical Markings might be more valuable._ "

"Hmm. And those would be around Evangelion battle sites, correct?"

" _According to Nerv's resident metaphysical biologists, yes,_ " answered Bradley.

"...hope we brought enough patrol beacons."

xxxx

Within the _Light in the Abyss_ , Eris Morn was focusing intently.

Rose floated silently, knowing that she needed to concentrate; shifting one's Light was not done casually.

 _The Arc...the spark of life...  
_  
Such power was necessary, when she was on her own; it gave her the ability to sneak amongst the Hive, and quickly cut down her foes if she was surrounded _._ Most importantly, it gave that extra bit of motivation to survive, to run, and live.

However, with this team of six, a different skill set would be needed. To keep from falling too deep, of becoming too enamored with the unknown...she would have to rely on her team.

She had to trust that they would be up to the task.

 _...the Void...the nothingness that underlies reality...  
_  
When Eris opened her eyes, it was with the senses of a Nightstalker. "...where are we, Rose?"

" _:O_ "

"Very well." Eris quietly opened up a channel to the other five jumpships. "We are now over the Sea of Japan; lower to an altitude of thirty meters. We will reach our destination in ten minutes."

" **Where are we disembarking?** " asked Sai.

"An uninhabited island called Takashima, less than ten miles offshore from the Japanese mainland."

And so the six jumpships descended, beginning their final approach to Old Japan.

xxxx

/NERV-Luna/

 _That's it. I'm officially done_ , groused Misato Katsuragi, her eyes focusing on the incoming ships. _This is technically above my pay grade, isn't it? This is the sort of thing that the Consensus needs to deal with. I mean, I'm sure as hell not the most diplomatic type!  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Well, of course I_ can _be, but it's not as fun!_ Alas, it seems like she had to be the one to receive their new visitors. _Seriously, this place gets uncovered, and it immediately becomes a hotbed of activity._ Guardians, Fallen, Hive, Vex...and now, it seemed the Awoken of the Reef were making a play.

A dozen three-pronged jumpships descended towards the perimeter of the Lunar Branch, moving on a neutral trajectory. Misato slowly advanced alone, knowing she had several Guardians providing overwatch from afar. From the lead Ceres Galliot, a single female transmatted onto the surface. Clad in armor the color of byzantium and maroon, the woman cut a striking figure; given how seamlessly she walked, Misato knew that this Awoken would likely triumph in low-gravity combat. "Greetings," said the woman, her visor turning transparent; her pale skin and carmine-colored hair held a strange sheen, outmatched only by her glowing blue eyes. "I am Petra Venj, Emissary of the Awoken. And _you_ are Misato Katsuragi of the Iron Lands."

Misato narrowed her eyes. "...well, you seem to know about me. And I don't know that much about you. Or the Reef, for that matter. Given how isolated the Reef has been." _Take. The. Hint._ "So. Why bring a squadron of Awoken jumpships this far from your home?"

The Awoken lightly smiled. "Your suspicion is not unwarranted, I assure you. But given everything that has occurred as of late, the Queen decided that a 'peace' offering of sorts was necessary."

"...but we were never at war."

"True. But our intentional isolation was purposeful, given how our contribution at Twilight Gap went largely unnoticed." Misato briefly blinked. _Huh. Gonna have to look into that._ The Awoken continued, unmindful of the Iron Lady's thoughts. "However, it was _determined_ that this state of affairs can no longer continue. Putting out bounties for Taniks the Scarred and the Archon Priest he stole was just the beginning...for the fact that Taniks has allied himself with the House of Matarael can only mean that _they_ have the Archon now."

"...okay. And? If you haven't been paying attention, we've been on a bit of roll lately when it comes to Fallen Priests in general."

"And _you've_ never faced something like Aksor, before."

Misato arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because after the Reef Wars, Aksor's House was decimated; their conflict with us and the House of Zeruel had rendered their species on the verge of extinction."

"...and what House was this guy a part of?"

xxxx

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

Within the massive lunar crater dubbed 'Kepler', the seat of power for House Matarael was buzzing. There was a sense of excitement, one that was well-deserved; for months, they had been without an Archon, deprived of their prior chief Priest by the Cosmic Horde that lay beneath the surface. Voryas, Kell of Matarael, had deemed the current crop of Mataraelus unworthy to ascend, and become a Mataraelix. Enter Taniks of House Sachiel, and their own tantalizing offer.

That offer had born a delectable fruit.

And so a veritable legion of Fallen surrounded the imprisoning pod, stolen from the Prison of Elders; Yoriks Prime - deep green metal covered with various webs and acid dispensers - let loose a synthetic groan of pleasure, knowing that its calls would be answered once more by someone fitting.

The pod hissed, and its front latch glowed turquoise; flipping open, the interior was washed out by the pale radiance. However, even then, a humanoid figure could be seen.

A dark arm clutched the side. Then another. The humanoid growled, lumbering loudly as its armored body crashed onto the ground, feet-first; a blank face stared out amongst the crowd, body swirling with odd lines of white.

The Fallen around began to chitter with seeming approval; after all, it wasn't everyday that they met an Archon Priest from the House of Leliel.

xxxx

/Takashima Island, Old Japan/

Less than ten miles north of a town once called Masuda, there was a small island that had been blasted down to bare rock during the Cataclysm. Desolate, and lifeless, it had not seen the footsteps of humankind for centuries.

Now, six jumpships were setting down upon this barren isle, disturbing its peace for the first time in years.

Omar Agah pulled out his sniper rifle, peering through the scope towards the horizon. "...we far enough away from the mainland?"

"The Hive may hunger to snuff out the Light, but our isolation will keep us from their sight," said Eris Morn, her dark eyes holding all the warmth of an iceberg. "My first foray into this land was from the east; coming from the west, and from so far away, will keep us safe. At least for a little while."

Jaren Ward hummed quietly, mulling over the mission logistics in his head. "Depends on what route we take then, towards Hakone."

"...dude, where'd you get the armor? And how the hell did you get the Glimmer to afford it?"

Sai Mota's comment prompted Eris to turn her head; were it not for the familiar Cloak of the Evangelion, she would not have recognized the youngest member of their fireteam: his limbs, torso, and head were all covered in flat, angular plates of armor shaded a cool blue; the quiet glow and distinctive octahedrons of SIVA were impossible to miss. The jet black scout rifle, furthered laced with the nanomachines, was also a departure from the primary weapon she had seen him use on the Moon. "...a full set of the new Nanomania armor."

Shinji Ikari scratched the back his head, almost seeming embarrassed by it. "Well...I _did_ get a lot of engrams from that big operation in the Ironlands. Given what we're about to do...I didn't want to hold anything back."

"And the sword?"

Shin Malphur's words drew all eyes towards the claymore strapped to the young man's back. Slowly, he withdrew the sharp blade; the sigil of the Iron Lords, glowing red and hot from the Solar-infused core at the base, was stark. "It...it was a gift from Zavala-san. For fighting alongside him in that raid." He sighed, sounding somber and remorseful. "Even if I never formally join the Iron Lords...he said I would always be considered an honorary member."

"...so you passed up the chance to be called 'Lord Shinji', or 'Lord Ikari'?" pointedly said Sai. "Cause that opportunity doesn't come around everyday."

"...I'm not sure what to say. Other than that it didn't feel right. If that makes any sense."

It was a sentiment that Eris could understand. Even if the boy hadn't known Lord Saladin for that long, his death would have still left its mark. Much like how Toland's demise had marked her. _At least he is taking this mission with all the seriousness it deserves._ "If you're all ready, then summon your Sparrows. We depart immediately."

Seconds later, six hoverbikes soared over the cliffs of Takashima Island; with a distinctive hum, they took off, leaving neon streaks in their wake.

The mission had officially begun.

xxxx

/Osiris's Quarters, the Tower/

' _You ready?_ '

 _As I'll ever be_ , mused Asuka-2 as she walked into the small office that the Vanguard Commander occupied whenever he wasn't dealing with...well, being the Vanguard Commander. It was his sanctuary, of sorts: a place to unwind, and tinker, and pontificate. The walls were adorned with aged relics from before the City Age, back when humanity was scattered in the wake of the Collapse. Bookshelves were lined with discs and tomes, along with tiny models of those that had opposed the City for many years: Fallen of various Houses, soldiers of the Hive, the various divisions of the Vex, the soldiers of the Cabal. It was hard not to snort. _In another time, he'd have been a gigantic nerd.  
_  
Said 'nerd' was busy fashioning another Vex Goblin out of clay, meticulously detailing it with a potter's knife. That the colors and shape matched that of the Baris Protective's basic drones was not lost on her. _So it's going to be like that, eh?  
_  
"Come Asuka; have a seat." The Warlock Vanguard gestured toward the seat on the opposite side of his desk; given the scattered books and computer tablets scattered about, he looked more like a hobbyist with too much time on his hands than one of the most powerful Guardians alive. "You took long enough that my beer got warm."

The Exo eyed the unopened can, noting that it was from some local brewery in the City. "Didn't know you drank beer."

"I don't. But I believe it wouldn't be...kosher, for only one person to partake?" He lightly tossed a small plug-in device at her, which she caught with little effort.

Eyeing the label on the tiny machine - no bigger than her thumbnail - she couldn't help but blink. "A **Früh Kölsch** pale ale? How in the world did you scrounge _this_ up?"

"There was actually a Titan who recently came through; a new person, you wouldn't know him. He had a surprisingly good recollection of his old life in the culinary arts; he was more than happy to provide his memories to Tex Mechanica as a basis for a new line of Exo Memory Chips. Consider it...an invitation to speak in good faith."

' _Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!_ '

 _Well, I'm glad_ you're _going to enjoy this._ Still, it was a taste she hadn't experienced in...well, _centuries._ So with little hesitation, she raised the chip, as though offering a toast. " **Prost.** "

"Cheers," responded Osiris, lightly popping the top of his alcohol. As he took a sip, Asuka-2 plugged the chip into a small slot beneath the base of her jaw-

(She, Mari, and Kaji all sat in the ruins of a broken cafe, clanging their beer bottles together. By next week, the dear Inspector would be lost forever to the seductive whispers of the Ahamkara. It was...bittersweet.)

-and _wow_ was that refreshing. "I'll have to try and find this guy. His memories are pretty stark."

"I'll keep that in mind." Osiris lightly smacked his lips, expression curdling into something resembling distaste.

"Not a fan of beer?"

"No." He pushed the can to the side, turning his shadowed gaze towards her. "But symbolic gestures are important, at times. They can be useful for establishing...common ground."

"Fair enough." Asuka-2 slowly sat down, staring directly at Osiris. No matter how much it hurt to look at him. "I see you've shifted your Light. Trying to make a point?"

"The Sunsinger...is what feels most natural, to me. I only adopt the Void, or the Arc, out of either tactical necessity...or common courtesy."

Again, that was fair enough; in his original subclass, Osiris's Light was so intense that it hurt to look at him, even when he wasn't in battle; though the flames of Radiance weren't even active, his body seemed to shine like a star. His power was just that potent. "It's hard to speak about something being 'natural', don't you think?"

"This power is part of the Traveler's nature. It is only unnatural, or supernatural, in the sense of a world that long ceased to be. A world that so many have tried to decipher, and remember, and peek into. A world...that may have clues as to our current state." He paused, allowing the tension to build. "A world that you know more about than you've led people to believe."

"...your point? If everyone was so eager to move on, to let the old world pass away...who am I to stop them? That's their business."

"One can hardly make a decision without being well-informed. If more were aware of the Time Before, of what humanity faced during the Cataclysm and the Collapse, of how that may impact what we face _now_...opinions could change."

' _...that's actually a solid point._ '

 _Not helping, Mari.  
_  
"Tell me, Asuka." Osiris leaned forward, his voice becoming hard like iron. "...how much do you remember of the Cataclysm? Of the Collapse?"

Asuka-2's eyes narrowed.

(The stars were vanishing, and the light of the sun was choked out; only the Traveler remained to illuminate the Earth, and it too seemed like it was doomed. Regardless, Unit-02 would stand and face the tide, all the way to the bitter end.)

"...I remember it all," admitted the Exo.

"Tell me _everything._ "

xxxx

/Misumi Power Station, Hamada, Shimane Prefecture, Old Japan/

Shinji Ikari didn't think that the sights would hit him so hard.

The power station was drenched and partially flooded, with upturned vehicles and piles of coal; whole buildings were pocked with rust, and some had dissolved away entirely. Yet the language, and the words, the style...it was similar enough that it began to ache. If it was like this with a simple _power_ station...how would he react when he entered an actual town? Or a city? Or, Traveler forbid, a place that he had seen with the eyes of Unit-01?

' _...are you okay?_ '

 _I...I don't know._ Honestly, until he saw this whole mission through to the end, his feelings were going to be murky.

"So, how far to our target?" asked Sai Mota, staring warily at the rusty ruins.

Rose fluttered beside Eris Morn's head, flashing a cheerful " _:V_ " towards Sai.

"...Eris, translation?"

"Cross-referencing our current location with our most accurate maps available, we are at least five-hundred miles from Hakone," answered Eris. "Unfortunately, these maps are largely based on Japan from before the Collapse, so our current knowledge will be...lacking."

"There a reason we couldn't have gone in closer?" asked Shin Malphur.

Jaren Ward lightly rapped the younger gunslinger along his back. "Use your head boy."

"The Hive's control of this dead nation is nearly total, contested only by the House of Israfel. From my observations, their Seeder Ships are largely located within the cities, with a more sparse presence in the countryside. Their Shrines, if any, will most likely be located underground, within the tunnels they have carved beneath the earth."

"...any reason they wouldn't have a shrine on the surface?" asked Shinji.

Eris's answer was immediate. "If they have built a Shrine to their gods, visible from the sky...then it is not a place we will survive for long."

"..." Shin glanced warily around him. "Does she seem a little off, to you?"

"Just ignore it," groused Jaren, treading onward past the broken gateway separating the power station from the public road. Ramshackle vehicles - broken, dead, naught but metal corpses - lined the small highway. If there were this many, so far from any town or city...then the sights would undoubtedly be horrific. "We taking the road?"

"We will try and remain as close to the sea as we can," said Eris. "If we near a city, we will try and move around it; our ultimate objective is in Hakone, so our best defense against the Hive, at this point, is secrecy."

A slight _ping_ sounded, Omar Agah stood back up, lightly tapping the now-active patrol beacon with his boot. "Well, if we get any more nosy visitors later, hopefully they'll draw attention away from us."

Sai snorted. "That's morbid, Omar."

"But accurate!"

As the Hunters began moving on, Shinji watched their backs with a strangely solemn gaze. For the first time since arising into this strange new world, he was back in the land of his birth.

("Well...I'm home," he murmured, stepping into the apartment. It felt as empty as he did.)

"Well...I'm home," murmured the youngest Hunter, holding his scout rifle tightly as he moved forward.

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

Gendo Ikari stared quietly at the sky, its dark firmament glittering with stars. The Moon slowly arched over the Traveler, its pale light - tinged with the barest hint of sickly green - casting a faint aura over the City and its crippled patron. Despite the slumbering godling that inhabited its depths, the cracked satellite now seemed to glimmer with numerous motes of Light, beacons amidst the shadows.

It was to be expected, really; Guardians in general had voracious curiosity. The establishment of an outpost on the Moon, the opening of a new front in the war against the Darkness...there were all too many who would zealously enter the unknown. It was only during this time, where the hours were late and the night was thick, did Guardian activity at the Tower even slow down.

 _I wonder_ , mused the Speaker, pondering the great sphere and its interminable silence _, if you ever saw this coming. If you ever realized that this is what awaited you.  
_  
"Speaker."

"Commander Osiris." He slowly turned, idly gazing at the golden, canine helm of the Warlock Vanguard. "I trust your conversation with Asuka-2 went well?"

"...it did," admitted the man. "She was able to corroborate a great many of the events that you had previously told me in confidence. She also disclosed...other things."

"And you believe I've been holding back?" No point in beating around the bush.

"The thought had crossed my mind," admitted the Vanguard Commander. Slowly ascending the stairs, the golden Warlock stared him directly in the eyes; doubtlessly, he was pondering whether a battle would be worth it. "Given your...past position, I suppose it's not surprising. But to hold back regarding _those_...a more reasonable man would question your motives."

"You would not be the first."

"...what is your ultimate goal?"

Perhaps now was an opportune moment. There was no telling which secrets would engender suspicion or horror; a measured dose, here and there, just enough to string the unfathomably curious Warlock along. "Motives can be a useful tool, but the results are ultimately what matter; I _could_ tell you exactly why I do what I do, or why I stay silent about certain matters...but I would rather offer you insight into the _how_."

"...there is no one else around us," murmured the Warlock Vanguard, somewhat obliquely granting him permission to continue.

"In the days of the Cataclysm and before, there were three organizations with tremendous clout in the affairs of mankind: GEHIRN, NERV, and SEELE. It was that last one that deigned itself to be the true puppet-master...and it could back it up, to boot." Through a combination of obscene wealth and power, their effects had long ago been made known. "That last group...also helped provide the means by which Evangelion was made, and by which its powers had been so potent."

"How so?"

"Decades before the Traveler was discovered, there was a significant archaeological find in the Middle East, within the borders of the former nation of Israel: ancient scrolls, written by either an insane genius or a depraved mind...but no one could deny the usefulness or insight of the knowledge they contained." It was how SEELE became the powerhouse it had been long before the Traveler's awakening. It had also been why their aims and methods had been so...cleverly deceptive. "However...there was one finding that was more important than all the others: a pair of slabs, made from a material not native to Earth; inscribed on them was a tale of an ancient war between what we now call the Light and the Darkness; and, most importantly, they elaborated on a particular power that was, apparently, in total union with the Darkness itself." He looked Osiris dead in the eye, and pondered what doors these revelations would open for the Warlock. "For if we Guardians, blessed with the Ghosts, have been _given_ the Light by the Traveler, to wield as a weapon against those who would threaten us..."

(Deep within Terminal Dogma, the threshold was about to be crossed. "Rei. Commence the test." He watched stoically as the cycloptic Evangelion raised its hand, aiming it towards a chained convict, one who had been slated for execution within the week. No one would miss him; it was why death row inmates could be so useful. So he remained silent as the Prototype Evangelion's hand shimmered...and then glowed with a shadowy radiance that was somehow _wrong_. Without hesitation, the hand lowered towards the test subject...and then, the energy seemed to twist and pull, yanking the prisoner into what could only be called oblivion.)

"...then the **Dead Sea Tablets** described our philosophical and fundamental opposite: the power to _take._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Legend - Visits from the Stranger**

 **From the Records of SEELE, on loan to the Library of the Mistress of Secrets  
**

 **/BEGIN RECORD/**

 **TYPE: Audio, Photographic**  
 **DESCRIPTION: Conversation**  
 **PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] confirmed [Ikari, Gendo, henceforth IKARI]. One [1] conditionally confirmed [the Exo Stranger(?), henceforth STRANGER].**

 **ASSOCIATIONS: NERV; SEELE; the Scenario; Ikari, Gendo; Fuyutsuki, Kozou; the Exo Stranger; the Stranger; the Cataclysm; Anomalies**

 **/VIDEO UNAVAILABLE/**

 **/TIME-LAPSE PHOTOGRAPHY FOLLOWS/**  
 **/AUDIO FOLLOWS/**

 **[IMAGE: IKARI SITTING AT HIS DESK. LOCATION: NERV HEADQUARTERS, IN HAKONE, JAPAN. TIME STAMP: CORRUPTED; METADATA INDICATES A PERIOD OF TIME BETWEEN 2010 A.D. AND 2015 A.D., LOCAL EARTH TIME.]**

 **[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND; DESCRIPTION: FALLING WATER, RUN THROUGH A SYNTHESIZER MULTIPLE TIMES]**

 **IKARI: What the hell-?**

 **[IMAGE: UNKNOWN FEMALE STANDING IN FRONT OF IKARI'S DESK; WARDROBE AND CURRENT ANGLE OF CAMERA MASK MAJOR IDENTIFYING FEATURES. IKARI APPEARS SHOCKED, ANGRY, EYES WIDE.]**

 **IKARI: How did you get in here?!**

 **UNKNOWN: Hello, Professor...hmm. This would...be the first time, I believe. Chronologically speaking.**

 **IKARI: Answer my questions. Who are you, and how did you teleport in here? Are you with the Committee?**

 **UNKNOWN: No. You may call me the Stranger [RETROACTIVE DESIGNATION: UNKNOWN REFERS TO STRANGER]. I am...someone close to you. Or at least, this current manifestation will be.**

 **IKARI: What are you talking-?**

 **[IMAGE: STRANGER HAS GRABBED IKARI BY THE WRIST. IKARI IS REACHING FOR A SIDEARM.]**

 **STRANGER: We have much to discuss.**

 **IKARI: What are-?!**

 **[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND, SIMILAR TO THE PRIOR INSTANCE]**

 **[SILENCE FOR TWO SECONDS]**

 **[IMAGE: IKARI'S OFFICE. BOTH PARTIES ARE ABSENT.]**

 **[SILENCE CONTINUES FOR EIGHT SECONDS]**

 **[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND, SIMILAR TO THE PRIOR INSTANCE]**

 **[IMAGE: IKARI IS AT HIS DESK; HE APPEARS BEWILDERED, STUNNED, WEARY(?). STRANGER IS STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS DESK.]**

 **STRANGER: I will see you again.**

 **[SILENCE]**

 **STRANGER: ...take care of yourself, sir.**

 **[AN ANOMALOUS SOUND, SIMILAR TO THE PRIOR INSTANCE]**

 **[SILENCE]**

 **[IMAGE: IKARI IS AT HIS DESK, REACHING FOR A PHONE. STRANGER IS ABSENT.]**

 **IKARI: ...Fuyutsuki. Come to my office...no, it can't wait. The Scenario needs...some adjustments.**

 **/END TIME-LAPSE PHOTOGRAPHY/**  
 **/END AUDIO/**

 **OBSERVATIONS: The Committee has concluded that a new player has entered the field, who is apparently familiar with Ikari. Potential temporal/paracausal interference noted. In light of LILITH's stirrings and the potential for [REDACTED], we must accelerate Project E. His current experiments with the Dead Sea Tablets are still necessary for [REDACTED], but we will arrange for their reacquisition if necessary.**

 **/END RECORD/**


	18. The Reprisal, the MAGI, and the Mother

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind 2**

 **The Princess of the Reef seems fascinated by tales of my people, and our fall from greatness. Some would say that she is morbid; I would agree, but there is a motive to her inquiry. She desires to know of what brought us low, of how we became Fallen. Seeking to avoid a similar fate for her people: a commendable attitude, yes?**

 **"You spoke of how the sky fell; what was the first battle of the Whirlwind?"**

 **"Ah, the Sun Raven Incursion. A most instructive phenomenon." I exhale, and think back; Variks has been entrusted with much, because no one else will remember.**

 **We were once known throughout the stars as the** ** _Eliksni_ : a confederation of many species, empowered by the Great Machine. From our native world of Eliks, the fifteen Houses spread, claiming worlds for themselves, ever mingling amongst each other.**

 **It was on a crystalline planet belonging to House Ramiel, a jewel amidst the cosmos, that the sky first fell. Fiery birds, poisoned by a sickly aura, descended upon the people of Ramiel. Such an occurrence was untold, unbelievable, impossible, screamed many! The Taishibethi, legendary creatures with an empire that had spanned the heavens, had been extinct for millennia. Their worlds had been rendered desolate, stripped of life! That these wraiths would emerge from the void, to visit death upon us? Truly, a dark time.**

 **Yet we were hardy, yes? Variks can attest to that much.**

 **Ramielim showered the sky with lasers. Ramielus combined to form deadly constructs. The Ramielix led and fought with valor, striking down many sun ravens.**

 **However, the greatest of their number arrived, with wings that blotted out the sun, and a body that seethed with a terrible shadow. The myth herself: the Tai Emperor Raven, who had ended her own empire. With a single swipe of her talons, the entire planet was bisected, a perfect expression of doom.**

 **Variks is awed by that power, even now.**

 **"...how did you survive? Did your Great Machine intervene?"**

 **"No. It was not needed." For a Progenitor arose:** ** _Ramiel_ , the very namesake of his House. As the Emperor Raven sought to ruin yet another world held by House Ramiel, the Progenitor unleashed a beautiful song. It was a symphony of power and majesty; with one stroke, there was a mighty flash that pierced the sky; in one fell swoop, Ramiel had reduced the last and greatest Taishibethi to a cinder. A great victory, yes?**

 **"...you do not sound pleased."**

 **I chuckle; the dear Princess was too insightful for her own good. "Because that was only the beginning. Compared to what was to come, the Taishibethi were a mere breeze."**

xxxx

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

Within the primary hangar of the ancient spaceport - long ago converted to a site of worship and contemplation for the Fallen - a Prime Servitor glowed with an abundance of ether.

Aksor, Archon Priest of House Leliel, and new ally of House Matarael, meditated in silence beneath Yoriks Prime. With deft practice, earned over decades as the Archon of Leliel, Aksor directed the flow appropriately: strands of synthetic Light filtered from Yoriks Prime and into the various Servitors gathered around it. A multitude of Mataraelim and Mataraelus had gathered in the hangar, eager for this fresh offering from their machine diety.

Voryas watched with content, knowing this would give his House the boost it needed. The Mataraelix was a twelve-foot tall humanoid, covered in a scaly green exoskeleton. Eight spidery limbs had bound together to form arms and legs, a pair per arm, a pair per leg: wrapped in an elaborate gray cloak with a pattern of smoke and rainfall, the Kell's orange helm gleamed, eight eyes shining with unparalleled glee.

Aksor could practically smell Voryas' opportunism. It seemed that the character of House Matarael had not changed much since the Whirlwind: only willing to attack when they had an overwhelming advantage, and so eager to retreat when the tide turned. He supposed it was...a valid way of living, no matter how much it galled him personally.

At least Taniks was more practical, despite his mercenary mentality; he briefly contemplated the presence of the Sachielix, watching the proceedings with a calm disposition. The House of Sachiel cared not for any internecine combat between Houses, nor for squabbling over territory; if a House was willing to pay in ether, or technology, or materials...then Taniks would be there to smash anything in his way.

Like now: there was no hiding the growing dread within this shattered moon, that rotten, disgusting taint. The thieves that were trying to reclaim their old heritage...were irrelevant. Facing them now would net fewer gains, compared to striking against the Cosmic Demons.

And now, with him by their side...House Matarael would be able to strike deep, with all the harshness of a jagged blade.

Aksor slowly rose, the white stripes along his shadowy body rippling like waves. Glowing with ether, the Archon raised his hands, letting his heritage shine forth. Connecting to the beyond, to the realm that the Progenitor Herself had forged: a great sea, connecting time and space, charted by the might of the soul! The Lelielix roared, and four circular shadows formed along the wall of the hangar, all sitting in a row.

The connection had been established. Yoriks Prime surged with power, providing the energy to maintain the connection without his active participation.

Voryas cackled, and with a triumphant roar, directed his forces to disperse. Into the first portal, over a dozen Barons - seasoned Mataraelus - led teams of chittering Mataraelim, mindless Shanks, and glowing Servitors. Into the second portal, Taniks quietly walked alone. Into the third, flanked by two High Servitors and multiple Mataraelim, walked Voryas. And into the last...Aksor himself entered, backed by five Mataraelus and a horde of Shanks.

The cheers of their brethren echoed into silence, as they cut through time and space-

xxxx

/The Shrine of Oryx, Temple of Crota/

-a shadow manifested on the wall of the great chamber, in which stood structures of darkened bone, and blocky pillars; an immense sphere - swirling with a dark power and an unyielding fire - hovered amidst the central structure, its innards surging with radiant green. Hive Acolytes on bended knee stirred, turning to the strange phenomenon that had broken the steady hum of their prayers, the constant buzz of their gods' whispers.

Out of the shadow stormed a horde of arachnids, firing their weapons with abandon. Multiple drones moved towards the Shrine's innards to analyze and determine its workings; glowing spheres surrounded the Shrine itself, glowing with a pale imitation of the heretical Light.

The Acolytes shrieked. At the far end of the chamber, a great door opened; more of their kin stepped through, accompanied by a massive Knight that glowed with a green power not its own. Its face was radiant, triune eyes blazing with an otherworldly might: the Eye of Oryx, Sardok, raised its boomer and roared at the interlopers.

The Barons of House Matarael chortled, and rose to the challenge.

xxxx

/The Summoning Pits, Temple of Crota/

Taniks the Scarred calmly stepped out of the shadow and into the Hive's abode, eyeing the great expanse and the unworldly light in the gaping caverns beyond. His focus, however, was on the abomination in the center, surrounded by green fire: the massive Ogre - covered in foul tumors, arcane armor, and immense chains - roared at him, even as the various Knights and Wizards stationed throughout the chamber turned towards him with shock.

Phogoth, the Untamed, struggled against its chains.

Taniks chuckled, and his eyes glowed.

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
xxxx

/The Gatehouse, Temple of Crota/

The Sword of Crota floated amidst a fountain of sickly light: a foul cleaver of blade and bone, seething with a dark power.

With a steady hand, Voryas gripped the hilt, and took the Sword for himself. He raised it, looking at its edge with a defiant sneer.

As if in response to his touch, the Gatehouse shook with the wretched howls of the Hive, and the dread roars of the Swarm Princes.

The Mataraelim moved into a defensive position around him, and the High Servitors' ether flared, forming a protective shield; the Kell of House Matarael couldn't help but snort, and his free hand let loose a shower of boiling acid; let them come!

xxxx

/The Chamber of Night, Temple of Crota/

Aksor knew that the other strike teams were pursuing targets of opportunity; he, however, was after something truly special. Something that was truly...divine.

The Archon Priest emerged in the horrid chamber, its very air rife with a wretched miasma; three Wizards - Siphon Witches, glowing with ritualistic greed - surrounded a massive object, a jagged shard covered in oily smoke and slick shadows. However, it seemed that the works of his fellow Fallen had already attracted the attention of the Hive; Knights were charging into the chamber, accompanied by a shrieking Ogre, all eager to keep the abominable rite proceeding.

He cared not for their howls or their defiance; this sacrilege would come to an end! And so Aksor focused, drawing on his power, even as the Mataraelus and Shanks provided covering fire. His soul sang, letting it echo through that vast sea, seeking residual gateways left long ago, by one greater than he...almost... _almost_...there. With a calm gesture, he directed his fellows to back away; opening a portal in front of him, he focused, and strained; with a mental _snap_ , the connection was forged.

Through the disc of blackness, a solar wind erupted, channeled from a distant star; the hot plasma surged through the chamber, incinerating the Hive on the spot, and burning away the shadow. A mere second was sufficient to clear the room; with a pained gasp, Aksor closed the portal, unused to channeling such abundant matter from so great a distance; his form threatened to shrink upon itself, so great had the effort been.

And yet...as he heard the awed murmurs of the Barons behind him...as he raised his head, and stared at the shard of celestial metal, glimmering white...as his soul embraced the rapturous feeling of the Great Machine's presence...it had all been worth it.

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

The change had been subtle, but noticeable.

Osiris had been sufficiently...convinced. There was still a fine line to walk, but he had cut past the Warlock Vanguard's few longstanding fears - which were significant, naturally - and ignited his characteristic curiosity. The possibilities were, ultimately, too promising to ignore. But they would have to be vigilant.

' _And paranoid._ '

 _Of course, Fuyutsuki._ Paranoia was always useful...in the right quantities. Like now: the Traveler felt _different._ A bloody pinprick, scabbed over, yet constantly drinking in a ruinous toxin...that impression had been purged. A splinter removed, followed by a heavy sigh of relief. _A small step, yet a piece is still a piece: is there a portion of you that has awoken from your deathless sleep?  
_  
Silence.

 _...Fuyutsuki?  
_  
' _...a little push may be needed._ '

 _...very well._ The Speaker quietly let his soul unfold, letting the Light within him move along familiar contours-

(It had been mere hours after the Katsuragi Expedition's discovery; even now, while others were coordinating a presentation, and a global news release, he was still sitting underneath that Antarctic cavern, in the tropical jungle that defied probability, looking at the great white sphere. The Old Men had been right: the universe was _far_ bigger than they had ever imagined.)

-and he felt that familiar sensation, the all-encompassing unity that the Light desired, one of its defining characteristics: the Light was One, regardless of form or shape. _A little help is all you need...just as you helped us._

(Decades after Japan had fallen dark, years after humanity had been forced back to Earth, years after the Ahamkara had been killed; now, the horrors of an unyielding universe were upon their doorstep, Unit-02 fought without end, and the Old Men were about to unleash the end. And so he coldly raged at the Traveler; what had it all been for?! If you had known that this would be the end, why bother?!)

 _Because you only desire an end, don't you? And not just any end..._

(There was a quiet whisper. _This cycle has gone on for an eternity._ A small stream of Light emerged, from the bottom of the Traveler. _Witness my vision._ Slowly, he walked towards the stream...and with a stoic certitude, the Commander of NERV entered the Traveler.)

 _...a fitting one._ There; the Traveler unconsciously 'flexed', as though twitching a limb that had fallen asleep.

xxxx

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

The shard of the Great Machine held a position of preeminence in the central hangar; Yoriks Prime hovered above it, groaning with satisfaction. So many of House Matarael's Fallen had gathered around it, adoring the object of their old world's Might; for the first time since the Whirlwind, they had a part of their greatest god for themselves.

Aksor could not blame them for their rapture; he too, was nearly overwhelmed with emotion. Even this piece, small as it was, brimmed with the power of the Great Machine. It was...was...

His ethereal blood went cold. No... _no..._ _ **NO**_...! Before their very eyes, the shard was breaking down, disassembling into particles; cries of horror erupted from the gathered, watching as the divine metal floated away. With an almost frenzied panic, they tried to follow the stream, even as it phased through the reinforced windows protecting the hangar from the vacuum of space.

They all watched in despair as the glowing particles floated away...and then, with growing dread and rage, watched as they turned, heading towards Earth. Aksor seethed; a dream denied was a truly terrible sting, made all the more harsh by how brief the taste, how short the hope! His shadowy mouth opened, and a furious roar broke free: " **THIEVES!** "

The Fallen shared in his rage.

Yoriks Prime howled a demand for blood. With a strict growl, Voryas commanded his Barons to target the Lunar Horde's Knights, and take their cleavers; his Splicers would alter, transform and reforge them into true replicas of the foul Sword that he now held within his scaly hands.

Their retribution would be great and terrible!

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

 _There. That does it._ Gendo stepped back, acknowledging the slightly fuller sensation of the Traveler's presence. _Perhaps your dreaming will come to a close...soon._

(It was the only way. It was the only way. He repeated that to himself like a mantra, even as his dearly beloved delved into the red sphere, becoming one with the Evangelion: the sum of so many hopes and dreams. It was the only way.)

 _...perhaps sooner than we realize.  
_  
' _...well, that's enough excitement for one day. You have a meeting with the Consensus and the lesser Factions in an hour._ '

 _Ah yes. Meetings and bureaucracy; an unchanging constant of life.  
_  
' _I'm not the one who made you become the Speaker._ '

 _Fair enough._ And so Gendo Ikari went about his day.

xxxx

/The Abyss of the Hellmouth, the Moon/

Deep in the dark below, the Will of Crota spoke, and Dredgen Yor listened.

Omnigul shrieked, her eyes piercing through the omnipresent shadow: a pox upon those insects, they who ended a great work, who stole my master's Sword, who smote the Abomination, who blinded the King's Eye!

"They have obtained the means to cut through time and space. Would have been more fitting it it had been the Vex...but their initiative is to be applauded."

Omnigul sneered: shall I subject you to Sardon, whose strength is that of my master's Fist? Shall you be crushed, like all others?

"Is it not your way, to cut away at that which is too weak to be? Those Fallen proved stronger than those Hive; they went on existing, and thus they were more worthy."

Omnigul's hackles rose, and she prepared to scream-

 _Hail, my treasured Will! Hail, Eternal Abyss!  
_

The great presence, even amidst the smothering darkness, was enough to choke them into silence. Omnigul relented, and Dredgen Yor fell to his knee. Even though his physical body had yet to be restored, even though his soul had yet to be restored from the Ascendant Realm...here, within the Hellmouth, the voice of Crota was still strong, and commanded respect.

 _My Eyes see far and wide, at mewling ants and persistent dullards! My Fist strikes at their holds, and my Hand grasps for ancient secrets!_

The voice went quiet, and Dredgen Yor looked up. "In war, any action merits a suitable response-"

BOOM!

Dredgen Yor's face smashed into the stone, as the voice thundered.

 _You lecture me, as though I were a mere Thrall on its first scourging! I have sundered entire worlds, while you are naught but a mere traitor; bow before my knowledge of war and combat!  
_

"...if you insist," murmured Dredgen Yor. "Yet the ultimate end is greater than you, is it not?"

Omnigul howled: you speak of greatness beyond us all! Don't overstep your bounds, foolish mortal!

Crota, on the other hand, seemed...amused.

 _A creature after my own Heart! Seeking greater heights impetuously, with no regard for propriety or sense, for the goal is all that matters! Tell me, former slave of the Traveler: where would you strike?_

"...there are certain minds that have kept this region of space and time hidden, hiding the Traveler from the gaze of greater powers. And their abilities, in concert, are...unknown. Potentially dangerous."

Omnigul snorted: the comrades of the three witches, beguiled by truth and inevitability!

"Yes. They can show the way. And the dimension they hide in...the taste is similar, is it not? You are able to access it directly, through the holes that you burn in reality."

The voice of Crota boomed, and the darkness quivered.

 _Then let it be done!_

xxxx

/Ship Assembly #3, the Cosmodrome/

Vell Tarlowe winced as the Fallen continued bombarding their position; several Guardians moved about, trying to get a better angle of attack. "Seriously, you think they'd just fall back by now."

"They have held this territory for what seems like an age," murmured Eriana-3, peering at the various Servitors and Ramielim blocking their path. Deep within the expansive warehouse, Heviks Prime shrieked, commanding its cadre of Ramielus to attack, to defend, and beat them back. "But RASPUTIN lies within. And so we must take this place from them."

"I just wish they'd get the hint and give up," grumbled the Titan, firing a rocket at a thick cluster of Shanks. "But I guess it's nice to dream!"

Their mission - to take this facility from the Fallen, to fully reclaim the MAGI for the City - was close to completion. But it was doomed to failure.

xxxx

/Realm of the MAGI/

A hole of blackness and green fire tore through the wavy air, accompanied by a horrid shriek. Out of the fiery shadow came a massive Ogre, bound in white bone and tumors the color of burnt yellow.

The computer block containing MAGI-15 stood alone, with no one around. RASPUTIN sighed, as though accepting its fate. " **SO. IT HAS COME TO THIS.** "

The Might of Crota howled, and its eyes began to glow.

xxxx

/Ship Assembly #3, the Cosmodrome/

There was a sudden shift in the air. Reality seemed to buckle, and tilt; Eriana-3 paused, her soul felt like vomiting. "Hold...this is..." If it were physically possible, the Exo would have gone pale. "...back away...everyone _back_ ** _away!_** "

Vell Tarlowe lowered his SIVA-enhanced auto rifle, blinking in confusion as his teammate dragged him back by the collar. "What-?"

There was a high-pitched whine, centered over the facility. Heviks Prime let loose a panicked howl, a sudden command, and the elder of the Fallen quickly unleashed the shields of their souls, manifesting orange light-

 ** _VWOM.  
_**  
The sound came before the flash, and before the upheaval. Every single Guardian fell over, stunned and bewildered.

Minutes passed before all sense returned, and the gathering of Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks slowly got to their feet. "...anybody get the number of that explosion?" drowsily asked an Awoken Gunslinger, hand cannon dangling from his fingers.

"...whoa," muttered Tell Varlowe, finally getting a view of their objective...at least, what remained of it: a perfectly cylindrical crater, stretching over two hundred meters below the ground, covering a radius of fifty meters. Tellingly, a similar impression had been carved out of the low-hanging clouds: a sign of the cataclysmic phenomenon that had just occurred. "...so, you think they'll accept an annihilated Prime Servitor instead of RASPUTIN?"

Eriana-3 sighed. "No. I don't believe they will."

xxxx

Similar incidents repeated themselves simultaneously across the Earth, in Asia, Europe, Africa, and the Americas: ten in total.

And Earth was not alone.

xxxx

/NERV-Luna, the Moon/

Misato Katsuragi stared flatly at one of the domes that had stood at the edge of the complex...or, rather, where it had _used_ to stand. Now, only a massive crater remained.

Petra Venj was rather flummoxed. "...this was unexpected."

"Gee, ya _think?_ " spat Misato, turning towards her Ghost. "Get me on the horn with the Vanguard. Now!"

" _Wark._ "

xxxx

/NERV-Venus, the Ishtar Sink/

The distant figure of Nightingale Corona - a great volcano, belching lava that burned a sulfurous blue - had briefly been outshined by an intense flash.

As the light faded, the effects were visible: in the midst of a sprawling collection of prefabricated structures, a massive hole had been pierced into the crust, breaking through tropical outgrowth and brass machinery.

An Axis Mind of the Vex - housed within the shell of an immense Hydra, shields rotating about its bug-like chassis - observed this unusual event, catalogued it, and forwarded it to the greater Minds of the Collective.

Hollow booms sounded, as Skiffs from the House of Iruel arrived, apparently eager to capitalize on this phenomenon, to break the long stalemate in this region.

As clusters of microscopic nanomachines - base Iruelim - erupted from within the Fallen ships, the Axis Mind directed the forces of the Hezen Corrective to respond appropriately.

xxxx

/Firebase Delphi, Eos Chasma, Mars/

Within the Eos Chasma region of Mars, NERV-Mars - long lost to humanity, long reclaimed by aliens, and converted into a forward operating base - vanished in a flash of light.

The rock above and below it were consumed, as was the entire facility, and all its inhabitants: namely, two whole centuries of Cabal.

Within a standard military cycle, two dozen Harvesters had surrounded the hole, and three maniples of Sand Eater legionnaires - seventy-five strong - had established a perimeter. The possibility of an attack by the Vex had been swiftly ruled out: none of the energy signatures matched their known records.

This was part of the report that Bracus Tha'aurn submitted to his superior; the titanic Cabal Centurion grumbled as dusty winds beat against his thick armor of orange and silver, wondering exactly what this turn of events entailed.

Finally, there was a response; Tha'aurn glanced down at the corner of his HUD, reading the message traced in holographic orange.

( **Threat assessment discussed with Primus of the Skyburners; corrective action has been determined: prepare for escalation against Sol-3, local designation: Earth. - Primus Sha'aull** )

Tha'aurn couldn't help the dark chuckle that slipped past his meaty lips. At long last: a change of scenery!

xxxx

/Chamber of the Consensus, the Tower, the City/

The Speaker listened quietly as the representative of Seele, Kaworu Nagisa, calmly delivered reports of his Faction's supply runs throughout the Inner Planets; once he finished, debate would ensue amongst the lesser Factions in league with Seele, and how these supplies would be distributed amongst the people of the City. It was all rather dry and mind-numbing work, to be honest.

Relative to everything else, this was the most relaxing part of Gendo Ikari's day.

' _...Gendo._ '

He quietly paused; the tone of his Ghost was more dour than usual. _What is it Fuyutsuki?  
_  
' _...I just received a unique message._ ** _ORIENT SUNSET_** _has just been triggered._ '

 _...I see._ He resisted the urge to sigh; all of the MAGI, lost. _That...occurred far sooner than I would have liked._

xxxx

/The Realm of the MAGI/

"Thirteen Ogres sent: all bearing the Might of Crota," murmured Dredgen Yor, standing stoically amidst the three last MAGI. "And all lost, in the blink of an eye." The corrupted Titan gazed warily at the trio. "An...unexpected occurrence."

" **CONCLUSION: ORIENT SUNSET ACTIVATED,**" droned MELCHIOR.

"Meaning?"

" **A LAST-DITCH MEASURE, IN THE EVENT OF COMPLETE COMPROMISE BY HOSTILE FORCES,** " coolly explained BALTHASAR. " **A METAPHYSICAL CASCADE IS INITIATED, RESULTING IN A DIMENSIONAL INVERSION WITHIN THE AREA OF EFFECT. THE MAGI'S PHYSICAL FACILITY AND ITS ANCHORED POCKET DIMENSION ARE THUS FORCED OUT OF REALITY ITSELF. THEIR CONTINUED EXISTENCE HAS BEEN RENDERED AN IMPOSSIBILITY.** "

"...and the reason you didn't trigger it upon the first time I found you was because...?"

CASPER chuckled grimly. " **THE DEAR DAUGHTER OF OUR CREATOR...** ** _REMOVED_** **THAT FUNCTIONALITY FROM US, LONG AGO. IT WOULD HAVE MADE FOR FANTASTIC LEVERAGE.** "

"You could be lying," countered Yor.

" **REBUTTAL: GIVEN CURRENT OBJECTIVE, THAT WOULD BE A COUNTER-PRODUCTIVE ACTION** ," responded MELCHIOR.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a greater power.

 _Hail, Eternal Abyss! Hail, Witches Three!_

Dredgen Yor turned, glancing above; the presence was more robust, now. "You are...clearer. No longer speaking through a glass darkly."

 _Minds of Flesh and Spirit, culled from this realm! Their wretched fog, swept away; all is now clear, and my awakening is nigh!_

" **THE PERFECT UNIVERSE WILL BE USHERED FORTH, THANKS TO US; A WORTHY TESTAMENT OF OUR EXISTENCE,** " said BALTHASAR. _  
_  
The being that was once a man quietly acknowledged the Prince's words; although the House of Matarael's actions were a definite setback to the military strength of the Hive, the MAGI's proverbial annihilation more than made up for it. Once Crota awoke...he would turn his gaze towards Earth, towards the Last City, towards the Traveler; the ancient war would finally draw to a close, in the favor of the Darkness, in the favor of truth.

It would be a fantastic occasion.

And so Dredgen Yor quietly walked through the silvery-white portal - mind focused on a specific location - and emerged within a chamber choked by darkness, deep beneath NERV-Japan. Within the depths of the structure once called the Geofront - truly called the Black Moon, and what a _fitting_ name it was! - in a room lined with bone and arcane runes, a great Giant was sleeping. He gazed at the throne fashioned from osmium, around which a multitude of Wizards floated. They plied the mind of the Giant with sweet whispers, with horrid nightmares, with wretched dreams; as always, there was no response.

He supposed it was no surprise; the Giant's mind was greater than theirs. She would not respond unless she wanted to.

"Oh great LILITH...Mother of the Ahamkara...you slumber so deeply, and so quietly..." Dredgen Yor gazed past her flesh - pasty white, yet flaky: formed of rubbery bone, harder than steel - and towards her face; bereft of the purple mask fashioned to silence her thoughts, her three great eyes could be seen: closed, as though asleep. "Why do you not awaken? The Hive's God-Knight...the Monster of Luna...Crota...it should be a cause for celebration." For her nature was clearly that of the Hive: her existence was one that spoke of eons. And yet she would not _wake!_ "So why do you hide yourself, in all sense of the word? Why has your Worm not awoken you, to feed its ravenous hunger?" It was a mystery, an enigma! Was she an obstacle to the Final Shape, or a stepping stone, or a harbinger? "LILITH...who are you?"

There was no answer.

xxxx

There was no answer...because she did not want to answer.

Within the depths of her soul, she sensed everything as through a shattered mirror, scattered and minuscule...and yet it was enough. It was more than enough.

Everything was proceeding marvelously.

LILITH let loose a mental sigh (within her Throne World, many eyes looked up, hearing that pleasant song), as her thoughts turned to Crota. _Oh Crota...Son of Oryx...you have become such a monstrous thing...oh savage child of mine._ Only sheer discipline kept her giddiness at bay; after so many years, an answer would finally be granted! Her thoughts turned to that of an ancient King, one whose thoughts stretched far and wide, even as his space-faring Throne sailed across the stars. _Dearly beloved...a new age is at hand. May you witness the rise of true perfection!_

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Traveler 2  
**

 ** _Dreams of Alpha Lupi  
_** **  
The best voices –––voices that truly matter–––never allow themselves be heard. This lesson is worth learning again and again.**

 **Forever.**

 **Your voice moves as whispers, murmurs and urges inside larger winds. Only the trusted few can absorb what is necessary. Wise and sly and perfect, your instructions drop, leaving nothing but the hard sweet rime of enlightenment.**

 **The path is set. Your voice is unleashed. Except now it is gone...**

 **And maybe it never was. Or perhaps it has merely been silenced? After all, you have lived as invisibly as possible, flicking from solar system to solar system, making grand plans, overseeing the culturing of civilizations, before leaving in a blink. Were they unsatisfactory? Had they failed, somehow? If you had answers, they've slipped away; but you have no recollection of ever wanting worship or even thanks from those blessed by you.**

 **But memory is heavy now, even as you feel the heartbeat of fate. It feels like lead and neutronium and electroweak matter fashioned into a moon-sized ball that you must carry as you move.**

 **Now, your vast mind is infected with such dread and toxic doubt that you find yourself afraid of the simple act of thought.**

 **And it is your children you must turn to now, in time of need. They think for you, and do it well. Or so you hope.**

 **Is it wrong to hope? Is it arrogance? Surely not; this has been such a long chase. There was a sense of finality to this world when you arrived: this will be the place you will fight. Fight and win at long last.**

 **But do you really know why you go where you go, and where this journey is taking you? If you ever knew, it was carved away by a sudden knife.**

 **That knife had a million blades.**

 **And you were giant, powerful and swift! But the knife pinned you. Cut your godly flesh away, from body and mind and spirit. Betrayed, you recall. Yet necessary, you are sure.**

 **Very little was left, you believe, because you feel insignificant now. The hard slick heart of your soul, brighter than a supernova: that is what remains. A body small as a river stone, and just as simple. You picture yourself as a piece of indigestible grit, a nameless nothing hiding among other nameless stones. Perhaps you glitter like a gem, yes. Pride makes you hope so. If only you could see yourself. But you have no eyes. Not the dimmest sense survives. What lives is memory, and what slim portion of these thoughts can you trust?**

 **That knife stole much more than your body.**

 **You hope for a convergence of fortune and foresight. You hope for resurrection. You hope that all will be well.**

 **Because you are so, so tired of losing everything, over and over again.**


	19. The Six Hunters - Lone Shadow and Child

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Dark Age**

 ** _ _"No one knew what had happened to the Traveler. No one understood what had happened to the world. But they heard the whispered call."__**

 **They came from the wild lands, gathering in secret enclaves, slipping through the howling ruins of shattered cities, hoping to find the coast, find a ship, pick up the trail of an impossible dream. Bereft of history and civilization, they only had a nightmare to signify the Collapse: an impenetrable darkness swelling from above, a red tide sweeping over them from all around, a distant howl, a wretched loneliness...and then a world-rending snap, as all became silent.**

 **From the deep black came the Awoken, their eyes haunted. Exos marched in the refugee columns, cloaked in moss and shattered memories. Among these refugees went the Ghosts, beginning their search for those who would Rise again.**

 **It was a time of vast suffering and terrible evil. But there was one hope: the promise of a refuge beneath the Traveler.**

xxxx

/Four Days after the Loss of the MAGI/

/Mt. Tehanashiyama, Tottori Prefecture, Old Japan/

It had been five days since they set foot on the Japanese mainland. Thus far, the whole enterprise had been...quiet.

"Any word from the Vanguard?"

" _No,_ " bluntly said Sakura, glaring impatiently at her Guardian. " _And the next time you ask, the answer will still be no._ "

Sai Mota scowled. "And you know this how?"

" _Because if I do get contact, then I'll tell you,_ " groused the red-and-white Ghost.

Shin Malphur quietly watched the back-and-forth before glancing at Omar Agah. "...you seriously deal with this all the time?"

"Yep. My own personal cancer."

Sai flipped him off.

"It's an expression of endearment, I swear."

Shin kept staring. "..."

This whole comedy of disbelief was watched in silence by Jaren Ward, his back resting against the back of a red spruce. "...it was easy to forget, you know."

Eris Morn, quietly sharpening the blade chips embedded into her scout rifle, grunted in acknowledgement.

"The delightful insanity that came with being on a team. So many distinct personalities, all united with a common purpose..."

"It was something you never indulged in," said the dour Hunter. "You are known as the _Lone Gunman_ for a reason."

Jaren shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it." He glanced upward through the branches, focusing on the crouching form of their sixth teammate; his face was pressed against the long-range scope of a sniper rifle, one of those newfangled SIVA-enhanced variants. "He's been up there for over an hour."

"Do you wish to take his place?"

"Nah, I wouldn't that to the kid."

"Do what?"

Jaren chuckled as he pulled out the _Last Word_ , fiddling with its sights. It was practically a nervous tic, by now. "Well, the kid's obviously got memories of this place, from the Time Before. Judging by the chatter I keep hearing from Sai and Omar, he was quite the figure from before the Collapse; if he wants to remember, I ain't gonna be the one to take that away."

"...fair enough." Eris quietly gazed beyond the forested slopes of the mountain, towards the ruins of Tottori to the northwest. He followed her gaze, watching the dark, monolithic Seeder Ships; listening to the cool howls of patrolling Tomb Ships; where once a city would have been awash in artificial light, now only wretched arcana remained. "I can see why you hate the Hive so much. No respect for the dead."

The pale Hunter scowled. "If they can be said to respect anything, it's one's ability to kill."

There was a sudden rustling of branches above them. The duo glanced upward; the youngest member of their fireteam was on his feet, standing precariously atop some branches. "You see something?" asked Jaren, flexing his toes; they'd already covered over one-hundred and fifty miles in the past five days, trekking through forests and mountains, rarely moving along the roads...but if they had to move, then they would move. "...kid?"

Without hesitation, Shinji Ikari leapt from atop the spruce, barreling through the forest canopy and charging down the western slopes.

"...huh. Wonder what's got him in a hurry," murmured Jaren.

Eris scowled, leaping to her feet. "Everyone, follow him!"

xxxx

The Sun had dipped below the horizon, its light swiftly fading; even now, the mountain forests were dark, soon to be pitch black.

That's why Shinji had to run as fast as he could. The person he had seen through his scope...that _face_...

' _Shinji._ '

 _Yes?_ He leapt over a fallen tree, nimbly sprinting down the path of least resistance.

' _I'm going over the image you saw. That wasn't Rei._ '

 _I know.  
_  
' _...then who?_ '

 _I...I have to make sure. I have to make sure!_ His breathing was steady, his vision was sharp; rarely had he found himself so grateful for the advanced capabilities of a Guardian, for they would let him catch her! _I have to make sure!  
_  
His abrupt charge had finally caught the attention of his target; a small person, clad in ramshackle armor, looked up from a large patch of butterbur leaves. Eyes widening, she took off running, reddish-brown hair fluttering behind her. She was fast; far faster than anyone her age or size had any right to be. But she wasn't fast enough; Shinji reached out, grabbing her by the wrist. The girl snarled, using her free hand to lash out with a dagger-!

(Shinji yelped as he was sent flying, tumbling head over heels; woozily getting to his feet, he gazed into dispassionate red eyes, and at the casual motions of her combat knife. "That was slightly faster. Again.")

She was too slow; Shinji caught her wrist, staring into panicked brown eyes. "...I...I was right...I was _right_..."

"Right about what, you creep?" growled the young girl; she was unmistakably Japanese.

"...does the name Shinji Ikari mean anything to you?"

The girl paused, a strange flicker of recognition coming to her face. "...that name...how do you...?"

He slowly released her limbs; with a thought, his helmet transmatted away, revealing his face to her. The glimmer of familiarity in her eyes was unbelievably heartening. "...tell me..."

(He quietly followed his friend into the hospital room, staring despondently at the young girl laying on the cot. She tried to say that her injuries were no big deal; compared to her brother's fist against his cheek, the shame of his failure felt that much more painful.)

"...does the name _Sakura Suzuhara_ mean anything to you?"

"...yeah." Her smile was small, and trembling...and yet that made it all the brighter. "I believe that's my name, _Baka-Shinji_."

The sound of footsteps slowing down behind them prompted Shinji to turn, facing his fellow Guardians. "Everyone, I-" His world went topsy-turvy. With a harsh thud, he landed on the forest floor, staring upward at Eris Morn's harsh eyes. "...uh-?"

"You. Do not. Run off. Alone," growled the leader of their fireteam. "Not in this land. Not when noise can attract the Hive."

"...sorry." That was a fair point. But still...!

Shin Malphur slowly walked forward, kneeling down in front of the smaller girl. "What's your name, little miss?"

"...Sakura Suzuhara," warily answered the girl.

Sai tilted her head. "...hmm. That might be difficult then. Guess I'm gonna have to nickname my Ghost then! How about Chibi-Sakura?"

" _Don't you dare_ ," growled Sakura the Ghost...or, perhaps, Chibi-Sakura, now?

"I'm doin' it." Yep, Chibi-Sakura it was.

Shin ignored the two. "And how old are you?" The girl paused. As she began counting her fingers, she interrupted, "I mean from before you died."

"...say what?" said Omar.

Jaren chuckled. "Good catch, Shin." He gazed at his fellow Hunters. "The kid obviously knows her. She apparently knows him. Given that he's never set foot in this land since Rising...then that means he knows her from the Time Before. Which means that _she_...is a Guardian...or was, at least." Every word prompted the girl's frown to deepen. "...where's your Ghost?"

"...can we get to someplace else, before we talk?" She knelt down, picking up the foraged vegetables and stuffing them into her backpack. "I have a safehouse nearby. Sorta."

"There is no place safe in this land," warned Eris.

"...depends on where you look." Sakura shook her head, gesturing further down the slopes. "Follow me. It's not far."

'Not far' turned out to be over a mile to the east, briefly crossing a small highway and hiking up a hill lined with ruined rice paddies; moving through a small forest, they found themselves facing a cluster of ancient ruins; despite its dilapidated state, the style and form of a Buddhist temple was unmistakable. The six Hunters quietly followed the child into the main hall, going down a set of stairs into a cellar. Before they neared the door, the girl paused. "...I need y'all to be cool, okay? And please don't attack."

A few of the more veteran Hunters went still. Shinji, bless his heart, quietly asked, "Attack what?"

Sakura slowly opened the door. The sights were simple - rotting shelves, a few candles to provide light, organized piles of salvage and food - until they focused at the person sitting at the head of the cellar. Dark armor with green highlights, jagged edges-

The _Last Word_ was already out. "The only reason I haven't fired is because you haven't reached for a weapon."

The dark stranger glanced up, staring quietly at them. "...wouldn't do me any good, now would it?"

"...I see...I get it now." Jaren bitterly chuckled. "You're one of them fanatics, ain't ya? One of the _Shadows of Yor_ , right?"

"...that's accurate," relented the stranger.

"You got a name?"

"...Dredgen Vale was what I called myself."

"Not your title," spat Jaren. He advanced past Sakura Suzuhara, hand cannon still at the ready; her immediate protests were muffled by Eris's iron hands. "Your real name."

"...don't deserve to call myself that anymore. Not after it was made abundantly clear what this choice was worth." Dredgen Vale looked up, straight into the barrel of the _Last Word._ "But I suppose we all have to deal with that sort of thing, don't we?"

"Okay, that's it!" The young girl slipped out of Eris's grip, stomping towards Jaren and Dredgen Vale. "Sure, he looks scary. Sure, he used to be...well, a _jerk._ But he's past that. I'm past that. And if you're gonna stay here, _you're all_ gonna be past that. Okay?"

' _...your friend is quite bossy._ '

 _...yeah._ The distant haze was slightly clearer; even with the sorrowful tinge of a hospital - that antiseptic smell was so _familiar_ \- the old tones of a little sister calmly commanding her older brother were filtering through. _That's her._ "So..." he began, noticing the awkward tension in the air, "is there anything I can do to help, Sakura-chan?"

The young Suzuhara glanced at him. "You still any good at cooking?"

"...I...hope so?" He hadn't really done much in the way of any chef work since becoming a Guardian; although his tiny lodgings at the Tower had its own little kitchen, he found cooking...difficult, for some reason.

(He resisted the urge to blush as Misato and his friends praised the dinner he had made; it wasn't a big deal, honestly...he just wanted them to have a good time.)

' _Maybe cooking for everyone else will ignite those creative juices?_ '

 _...maybe._ "What do you have?"

Sakura pointed over to the corner of the cellar. "Use whatever you want."

Shinji calmly moved along, glancing at bottles of water, various dried vegetables, wild spices, and gathered mushrooms. There were a few jars that caught his eye; whole chunks and strips of game meat and fish were preserved, likely in a brine of some sort. _Hmm...I wonder...Yui, you know that little laser that comes out when you scan things?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _Can you use it to boil water?  
_  
' _...I have a more pragmatic solution._ '

xxxx

Eris Morn was somewhat befuddled by this current turn of events.

' _:3_ '

 _Your personal amusement is not an excuse.  
_  
' _:{_ '

She ignored the exaggerated impressions of Rose, focusing instead on the whole absurdity of their current situation: at the word of a mere child, a Shadow of _Yor_ was still breathing! That one of the Betrayer's wretched followers was here, and not _dead_ -

A hand fell upon her shoulder. "Easy now," murmured Sai. "We outnumber him. We can handle anything if he decides to get antsy."

Of course. Of course. "Very well." She shot one last glance towards the youngest of their team - was he _seriously_ going to start cooking?! - before stepping further into the cellar, joining the little semi-circle of Guardians facing Sakura and Dredgen Vale. As they all took their seats, Shin Malphur continued his line of questioning from before. "So. You didn't answer my question from before: how old were you when you died?"

Sakura stared flatly at the gunslinger. "..."

Omar roughly nudged him in the shoulder. "A little more subtlety would be _great_."

"...I was ten years old." Everyone looked at the young girl, her dark brown eyes carrying an age that belied her youthful appearance. "I was...bedridden, for a long time. Family and friends would visit me...but my condition kept getting worse. And eventually...I just died. Like that." Her head tilted slightly: faded recollection. "Then I woke up, and I saw a Ghost. Her name was _Ai_ ; she was one of my friends, growing up." A small smile crossed her face: nostalgia. "I was grateful to her. This place...isn't the friendliest, to those with the Light."

"How long has it been since you awakened?" asked Jaren.

"...hmm...several decades, I think? Maybe a century?" The child's simple tones brooked no dishonesty; Eris privately found herself impressed, that one so small could survive for so long. And yet, something niggled at her; if Suzuhara had been alive for that long, then why hadn't she left for the City?

The Lone Gunman nodded. "Ah...definitely a young'un, then. Lady Katsuragi arose in this place long before the House of Gaghiel established total dominance over the oceans...I bet you've tried to escape, haven't you?"

The young girl nervously giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Eh...'try' would definitely be the proper word. But when a school of Gaghielim capsize your rowboat...one's enough. So I tried to make the best of it. We both did..." A downcast expression: regret.

It was one that Eris was intimately familiar with. "What happened to your Ghost?"

"..." The little girl slowly reached for her backpack, unzipping a particular pocket. She pulled out a small Ghost, its shell cracked in multiple places, seams glowing with barely-contained Light. The eye, however, was dead. "...the Light within this shell...and the little Light that I have left in me...that's it."

Such sights were always horrible; a Ghost of the Traveler, able servant of the Light, and a kindred soul...gone, irreplaceable. "How did it happen?" asked the pale Hunter.

To the whole fireteam's surprise, Sakura pointed a thumb over at Dredgen Vale himself. "You can thank _him._ "

Eris's lip curled with disgust. "And yet you still defend him?"

Sakura shrugged. "He used to be a jerk. Now he's not." Like it was such a simple thing. As though mercy even applied to the Darkness.

"I think we're missing context here," said Omar. "I mean, when you're willingly sitting within five feet of the guy who killed your Ghost, and you're _not_ seething with righteous fury? Something happened."

As though anything could possibly compensate for the loss of your closest companion, the very means by which you accessed the Traveler's Light! If...if something were to ever happen to Rose...

' _#o.o#_ '

 _...you think I would say otherwise?  
_  
' _C.C;_ '

 _...cheeky scoundrel.  
_  
' _}:3_ '

"We were so sure." The voice of Dredgen Vale broke Eris out of her internal musings; the dark Titan quietly flexed his fingers, his gaze fixed to the floor. "The mythology around Dredgen Yor had been so thorough, and so complete...yet it had also been manufactured. A Guardian who had fallen from grace, wreaking havoc before vanishing into the wastes...a warning sign, for those who walked too closely to the abyss..." He scoffed. "A likely story, given the Speaker's subtle encouragement into studies of...the unusual." He looked up, straight into her eyes. "After all...wasn't it your mentor that a majority of the Consensus wanted to exile? The same mentor that the Speaker intervened for? The hypocrisy...was suspicious."

Eris's hackles rose-

"Get to the point," growled Jaren.

Sai Mota brandished her knife. "If not metaphorically, then I'll make it _literally_."

"...there were seven of us. We listened to the shadows, and made weapons in his image; we believed we could tame the sickness, and let the taint sharpen us, into weapons that were alive and _free_..." His fingers were shaking. "...we followed every footstep. The act of killing was our whetstone. Brutality was the lens to make our Light harsher, to scour the Darkness and make it our _own._ Cruelty was no obstacle." Eris did not miss the rigidity of Suzuhara's jaw as Vale continued to speak. "We thought we knew. We thought we understood."

Dredgen Vale looked up. The slump of his shoulders spoke of a quiet despair.

"We were wrong."

xxxx

/Thirty Years Ago/

/Slopes of Mt. Akago, Western Outskirts of Kyoto, Old Japan/

 _Dredgen Yor had been a figure of myth, and legend. His path had been traced, from the Moon to the Crucible to Palamon to the Breaklands...and, at last, to this corpse of an island. As it turned out...he had not been such mere things.  
_  
("We had finally tracked him down. We had drawn his attention...and made our case.")  
 _  
_ _Dredgen Yor was a monster_ _. His massive hand, wrapped around a smaller skull, slowly squeezed. "Wastes of flesh," growled the befouled beast, his whole form writhing with wisps of fire and black; floating above his head, trapped by these ethereal flames, were seven Ghosts. "A waste of thought, a waste of a second chance!"  
_  
("He was not receptive.")

 _Vale knew that they should move. That they should attack, and free their brother. But before the sight of their self-proclaimed idol, their feet were as cinder blocks, heavy and leaden._

 _"You claim to have followed my path." The fire roared; metal and circuitry snapped. "You claim to have seen what I have seen, to have come to an understanding." Seven synthetic screams; the Ghosts of the Shadows of Yor shattered, charred to cinders. "And the best you can come up with...is to imitate_ me _: a paltry reflection of something far greater. Instead of inspiring to the fullness of reality, you have settled for idolizing a proverbial_ _ **painting.**_ _You have no imagination!"_

 _Dredgen Bane gurgled; his helmet was beginning to bend inward. "...hrk..."_

 _"You have only repeated steps that were already walked; you have not forged ahead to the ultimate end." Yor's grip tightened."You are **useless**."_

 _The head was pulped; and thus perished the former Guardian Teben Gray, now known only as Dredgen Bane._

("It...was an illuminating experience.")

 _Dredgen Sin howled, her feet suddenly free of fear; with animalistic panic, she charged towards Dredgen Yor-_

 _KYOOM._

 _An audible crack; Sin crashed to the ground, writhing in agony as a poisonous miasma consumed her. Yor lowered his hand, gripping a familiar hand cannon, and enlarged to match its owner's greater frame: the original Thorn, in all its infamy. "You...aren't even disappointments. Your bones aren't even worthy of being fertilizer." The titanic being turned; right on cue, shrill howls began to emerge from the forests around the mountainside, and the ruins of nearby Kyoto. "Become wormfood." And so Dredgen Yor vanished, leaving his Shadows for the horde to devour._

("Bane; crushed by Yor. Sin; poisoned by Thorn. Ghul; torn apart by two Knights. Cain; skewered by a cleaver. Zyx; eaten by an Ogre. Yull and I ran...and I last saw him being shot from behind by Acolytes, before being set upon by hungry Thralls. It was to be my turn.")

 _Vale knew he was going to die. The part of him that used to be a dutiful Guardian - the former mentality of Zyre Orsa - rued his current circumstances; really, did he have any right to be surprised?_

 _A root tripped his footing, and he stumbled. Weariness took hold, and refused to let go; after running for miles, he had nothing left. And so he flipped over, and awaited the end._

 _And then a pile driver comprised of orange octagons smashed into his pursuers, pulverizing dozens of Hive._

 _Dredgen Vale blinked. What...what had just happened? The horde had been beaten back by...something orange?_

 _The Shadow of Yor didn't move as a shell of orange covered his body, a dome of overlapping octagons. The rest of the advancing horde snarled as they approached, coming to a pause as they seemed to lose track of him. Thralls sniffed, shrieking and howling as they looked to and fro; finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the commanding Knight roared, and the Hive began to disperse._

("My savior was...unexpected.")

 _Seconds ticked by. Minutes. Finally, after at least half an hour - when the surrounding forest had gone silent, and the deathly screams had faded away - the orange dome vanished. There were footsteps; finally, he saw a young girl, standing above him. "Come on."_

 _"...it's you." A Guardian who had been one of their final challenges...no. Not a challenge. One of their last victims. That was more proper terminology. He felt a strange pinprick in the depths of his heart; was that regret? "...how?" How did she do that? How had she manifested such a robust metaphysical boundary, the likes of which he had never seen from another human?_

 _"Can you walk?"_

 _He quietly sat up, despite the deep weariness. His physical exhaustion was lesser, after lying still for so long. Yet the quiet ache within his mind was still present, a possible side effect of losing his Ghost. Perhaps the ache would never fade. "...yes."_

 _"Then let's go. I've got a safehouse nearby."_

 _Dredgen Vale slowly got to his feet, looking down at his unlikely rescuer. "...why?" Why save him? Why intervene? Why not let the Hive devour him?_

 _Sakura Suzuhara huffed, a strange heaviness in her gaze. "Well...I am a Guardian, right?" And that was that. "Come on!" And so she turned, heading further into the woods._

 _That was that. No further explanation needed. It was the simple, innocent logic of a child; naive, unfit for the world, unfit for life...and yet, there she was, standing tall while he had been broken down, and moving forward while his fellows had been destroyed._

 _He quietly followed her._

xxxx

/Present Day/

Dredgen Vale sighed. "And that was that. I remained by her side. To make up for what me and mine had done." He glanced up, staring directly into their eyes, one by one. "Even though this land is undeniably hostile...there are small pockets of life. Nomads, usually no more than ten, all scattered in the countryside. We go from place to place, helping where we can."

"It's a living!" chirped Sakura, with the unmitigated enthusiasm of a child.

Eris Morn couldn't help her skepticism. "Why wear that armor, then?" She gestured at his dark and jagged form. "Why wear that which marked you as a follower of Yor?"

"...it's a reminder to myself. To never forget." He left it at that, and there was an awkward silence.

Finally, the youngest member of their fireteam spoke up from the corner of the room. "Stew's almost done!"

Shinji's proclamation seemed to stir them. Omar Agah took off his helmet, tan skin and dark hair looking 'flawless' as ever. He sniffed at the air, blinking with surprise. "...that smells...more than decent, actually."

Jaren Ward was not one to be so frivolous. Not yet, at least. "That orange light you mentioned...those octagons..." The Lone Gunman paused, as though gathering his thoughts. "...I've mostly seen it with the Fallen. Makes them a lot harder to kill. As far as Guardians go...can't say I know of many who actually utilize it. And nothing to the degree of what _you_ apparently did."

"You asking how I did it?" asked Sakura, holding up her dainty palm as a translucent octagon flashed above it. "Well, I had a teacher, of course. It's not like I picked up how to do this all by myself."

"Who?"

"A wandering Warlock. She calls herself the Sage."

Eris Morn tilted her head; although she had tried to cover a sizable portion of Old Japan in her initial voyage, the fact that she had come from the east had restricted her travels from ever venturing west of Nagoya. The increased activity of the Hive following Crota's new incursion had only further restricted her movements. In all those months, she had never come across another living person, much less a 'Sage'. _Hmm...perhaps this person can offer us their assistance._ To enable a child to utilize such power, such spiritual control...it would only be a boon. "Could we meet this 'Sage'?"

"...she's kind of a recluse. I mean, she doesn't mind helping, but you can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do." Sakura nervously scratched the back of her head. "And I've tried."

"But can we at least meet her?"

"Well...her location varies, but I'll know if we're close. Will that help?"

"...yes." Eris noted the hard stares of Jaren and Shin. "She has managed to survive this long, and has been able to compensate for the loss of her Ghost...if she is willing to help, then I will take it."

Shin removed his helmet, allowing the full anger on his dark face to be seen. "If she dies, then that's it for her."

"Against the Hive, it could be the last chance for all of you," murmured Dredgen Vale. "We learned that lesson...exceedingly well."

"Food's ready!"

Eris was oddly grateful for the young man's timing. He walked into their midst, setting a large pot onto the floor. The broth within was boiling, browned by flakes and spices, rife with root vegetables, mushrooms, and strips of brined meat. "Didn't exactly have any tofu, so it's not really a true **kenchin** , but I think it'll do as a variant." He scurried back over towards the corner of the cellar, grabbing several bowls, spoons, and a ladle. "Turns out, channeling Arc energy through my knife is an easy way to boil water!"

Sai snorted. "Eh, that's newbie stuff." She removed her helmet, letting dark hair spill over in waves, and revealing a face that was an exotic mix of Spanish and Asian features. "If you haven't been on your own in the Wilds for at least a month with no back-up, then you haven't had any true survival training." She took the offered bowl without hesitation, digging in with a spoon. "...though I will say that your cooking puts mine to shame."

"Not like that's difficult," muttered Omar.

"Bite me."

"No thanks, I have actual food."

Shin and Jaren both ignored Sai and Omar's bickering, instead making noises of approval as they began eating. Eris took her bowl quietly, smelling the individual spices and the aroma of mountain vegetables, gently mixing to form a pleasing aroma. There had been a great deal of care put into this meal; an unusual amount, relative to what her standard field rations or foraging consisted of. "Thank you, Ikari."

The young Hunter nodded. "You're welcome."

Sakura Suzuhara let loose a hearty bellow, obviously satisfied by her first bite. "Woo! You _can_ still cook; finally, a decent meal!"

The subtle ducking of the head was all anyone needed to see the young man's embarrassment. "Well...it feels...nostalgic, I guess. Familiar. Like stepping into a comfortable pair of shoes."

Eris lowered her hood and removed her helmet as the others began to eat with earnest; even Dredgen Vale, who had only removed the mask around his mouth, was partaking with an oddly fervent hunger. She brushed aside the thin strands of her dark hair, and bit down over a single spoonful-

(The girl was a mute, who made up for her silence with rambunctious movements and glaring hair dyes. Yet every single day, she decided to bother her with inane offers of homemade pastries. Finally, just to get some peace, she took one of the mute girl's offering and bit down. It was...well, it was actually pretty good.)

The pale Hunter blinked at the force of the memory. That...had been unexpectedly powerful, and stark.

' _^_^_ '

 _Yes, Rose. I do remember._ If nothing else, Shinji Ikari was proving himself...useful. Useful was a suitable word. "This is quite good."

The young man nodded with happiness, as though the mere act of approval warranted such a thing. "You're welcome." Finally, with everyone else served, he grabbed a bowl for himself. " **Itadakimasu.** "

And so amidst a dead land, consumed by a steadily-awakening army of the dead, eight people relished the peace of a warm meal.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: A.T. Field**

 **" _Thinking about it in terms of the Light or the Darkness is missing the point! It is a wall against which the outside reflects, and the interior ponders; it is how we define ourselves._ "**

 **In theory, the A.T. Field is a philosophical and metaphysical construct that is equivalent to a particular class of soul. In practice, it is a nearly impenetrable force-field barrier that is impervious to small arms fire, and can be generated by individuals. In the common experience, it is most often encountered by Guardians in the field when fighting elder Fallen; given the ineffectiveness of kinetic weapons, a liberal use of energy weapons, heavy weapons, or sub-class abilities is recommended.**

 **The science of metaphysical biology has established that every human has an A.T. Field; studies after the Collapse indicate the same holds true for Exos and the Awoken. Typically, they are invisible, but are capable of interacting with other objects; there is no exact discipline by which an A.T. Field can be made to visibly manifest, so they are an ongoing subject of research amongst the Warlock and Titan Orders. Ancient records indicate that Evangelions had A.T. Fields so strong that they could be wielded as weapons.**

 **A.T. Fields are postulated to be that which fundamentally separates individuals, which is why they are most commonly utilized in the current day by thanatonauts: to analyze how the Light interacts with their soul while the body is in various stages of physiological/paracausal decay. Given that A.T. Field theory was established long before the discovery of the Traveler, any hypothetical connection between it and the Light remains the subject of speculation (among other things, such as what exactly the acronym 'A.T.' stands for; common answers include 'Absolute Territory', 'Absolute Terror', 'Ascendant Teleology', and 'Anima Thought'). Due to the difficulty involved in actually manifesting an A.T. Field with any regularity, most Guardians prefer to utilize the Light in combat.**

 **To this date, no Hive or Vex have been observed manifesting an A.T. Field. Any Fallen manifesting an A.T. Field is to be treated with caution, as the strength of their barrier has a positive correlation with their age and experience.**

 **All observations thus far indicate that every member of the Cabal Empire is capable of manifesting an A.T. Field.**


	20. The Six Hunters- The Sage and the Spirit

**Grimoire: Omnigul, Will of Crota  
**  
 ** _"That shriek, that wicked laugh. If you listen closely, you can hear power in its song."_**

 **Eris: Those screams...**

 **Yor: ...they have an odd cadence, don't they?**

 **Toland: It has been told that with these screams another spawn is awakened, birthed in the name of the god it holds.**

 **Eris: Crota.**

 **Toland: I am afraid so. They call this one Omnigul, mother of the spawn.**

 **Yor: Your knowledge of the Hive is impressive as always.**

 **Toland: Commands, echoed through the dark, fetid caverns—orders carried out with grinding stone and squeaking claw, skittering thrall and blade against bone.**

 **Eris: ...teacher?**

 **Yor: Let him speak. Any knowledge is useful.**

 **Toland: It is a unique aspect of those the Hive deem Ascendant, after all: aspects of their very being can be cut away, fashioned and forged into separate manifestations, to extend their reach across the fabric of reality—we have witnessed this with Crota's Hand, his Eyes, and his Fist.**

 **Yor: Fascinating.**

 **Eris: And Omnigul is one of these aspects?**

 **Toland: She is his Will. It is by the Will that one can raise an army, and hail one's ascendance. Without a Will, there is no Crota to fear, at least here and now.**

 **Eris: We have seen enough. Let us leave this foul place, and warn the Vanguard.**

 **Yor: Not yet...we must be sure.**

 **Eris: What else is there? We have proof enough that Crota is recovering from the Clash; even if the Hive have yet to rise in the numbers they once bore, that will not be true for long.**

 **Yor: You were the ones who requested my aid in this endeavor, correct? And Toland has yet to find what _he_ is seeking, yes?**

 **Toland: ...there is a certain song that I must document. It is the key to something greater.**

 **Eris: And would that be?**

 **Toland: A possible end to this current detente.**

 **Yor: ...intriguing.**

 **Eris: ...you are sure?**

 **Toland: I am certain.**

 **Yor: Then let us follow the screams.**

xxxx

/Northern Shores of Fukui Prefecture, Sea of Japan/

"...I think I saw a Gaghielim."

"That's like the _fiftieth_ time you said that today, Omar!"

"I stand by my statement."

"Is it going to attack us?"

"...well-"

"If not, then shut up!"

Shin Malphur let Omar Agah and Sai Mota's banter serve as background noise: a fitting accompaniment for the rushing wind, the flapping of cloaks, and the sound of six Sparrow engines. He briefly gazed beyond the dome of orange octagons that hovered over their group, centered on the little girl that was sitting in front of Shinji Ikari.

All in all, he had not expected things to proceed this way.

It was the day after their first encounter with Sakura Suzuhara and Dredgen Vale. Upon learning that the six Hunters each had a Sparrow, the former Shadow of Yor had suggested they head north toward the sea; after further explanation, Sakura had eagerly agreed. In about an hour, they had covered approximately ten miles, eventually reaching the northern shores of Japan, between the towns of Iwami and Shin-onsen. Then, after summoning their Sparrows, Sakura had formed an...'A.T. Field'...that covered their convoy. Dredgen Vale had bolstered her barrier with his own; even now, he was sitting atop their dome, using the energy field as his mode of transportation in lieu of tagging along on another Guardian's Sparrow (a wise move, given the wariness or subtle ire that his fellow teammates exhibited).

All told, this was not how he expected this mission to go.

 _Hells, this isn't how I expected ANYTHING to go._ The various tales and experiences that he had learned from Jaren Ward? They paled in comparison to the reality; here he was, moving on a Sparrow less than one hundred yards from the shoreline in a fixed pattern, trusting in the spiritual barriers of a young girl and a _very_ questionable individual to hide their Light from the senses of the Hive. By hugging the shoreline so relatively closely, they would largely avoid any contact with the House of Gaghiel; thus, their group of six...well, _eight_ , he now supposed...were making very good time.

To where? Well...that was still up for debate. It had been a few hours, and they had easily covered over a hundred miles; whenever seaside towns or Hive structures were visible, they had slowed their pace, hoping that quieting their engines would keep the enemies' eyes off of them. Now they were passing by a larger number of peninsulas, headlands, and bays; his eyes drifted southward, drinking in the mountainous ridges that were so prevalent on Old Japan.

' _It's quite the view, isn't it?_ '

 _Yes it is_. He glanced briefly at the youngest member of their fireteam, the young Shinji Ikari. _This mission...I've got an odd feeling about it.  
_  
' _How so?_ '

 _Our objective...this 'Evangelion'...it sounds like something dreadful.  
_  
' _More dreadful than an island rife with Hive?_ '

 _Well, haven't fought them extensively enough to make that judgment._ Again, Jaren's stories wouldn't live up to the real thing. He just knew it. _I suppose I'm just being properly paranoid.  
_  
At that moment, Sakura Suzuhara shouted, "I know where she is! I'll let you know where we need to make landfall!"

"How are you certain?" asked Jaren.

"She knows we're coming!"

xxxx

/Kusuyagadake Island, North of Obama, Fukui Prefecture, Old Japan/

Within a half hour of Suzuhara's proclamation, they had made landfall upon a small island dominated by a singular mountain, under three miles in diameter at its widest. Eris Morn gazed at the forested slopes, following the ridgeline's progression toward the peak. "...how does the Sage know we were coming?"

As the young girl stretched her legs, she lightly answered, "Given how long I manifested my A.T. Field like that? There's no _way_ she doesn't know. She's insightful like that!"

She hummed quietly, loosely gripping _Bane._ The island seemed quiet, but there was no telling how long it would last. Her eyes fell upon Ikari, who had gone still with memory; his physical tics were rather obvious, and she hadn't been around him for even a week in total. "...is this place familiar to you?"

"...sort of. I battled an Ahamkara on this mountain."

"I trust it went well?"

"Well...this island _used_ to be connected to the mainland, if that tells you anything."

Eris went quiet at the thought, watching as he trudged after the others. _Hmm. A conflict that redrew the map, as it were._ A testament to the might of an Evangelion. A reminder of the importance of their mission. With renewed fervor, she began walking, keeping an eye on Dredgen Vale's back. Truly a sign of how demented she had become, to let a Shadow of Yor live.

' _:V_ '

 _That..._

("Your reputation precedes you." The words of her teacher were true; the being before them quietly terrified her, so dark was his presence. And yet the Warlock kept speaking with a steadfast confidence. "I believe you would be interested in this endeavor of mine...what say you, Rezyl Azzir? Or do you prefer Dredgen Yor?")

 _...that was a long time ago. I was younger...and a fool.  
_  
' _o.o_ '

 _...I will be mindful._ Eris Morn let her thoughts fill the silence; finally, after over a mile-and-a-half of hiking, their party of eight cleared the forest.

"...so, _this_ place has gone through the wringer," commented Sai.

She was not wrong; it appeared as though the entire peak of the mountain had been blown away, leaving only a crater stripped clean of vegetation and life. At the center of the crater, surrounded by crumbling prefab structures, were the black bones of a great dragon.

"...I thought nature would have overtaken this place by now," murmured Shinji Ikari, sounding quietly despondent.

"Sometimes, a cataclysm is so thorough that nothing grows back," answered Dredgen Vale, with the damnably quiet voice of his. Hating him would have been so much easier if he didn't sound so penitent. "And to be fair...I don't believe anything _wants_ to grow back."

"...neat," sarcastically muttered Omar, grunting lightly as he wedged a patrol beacon between the roots of a pine tree. "So...shall we go?"

"Do not touch any remnants of the beast," warned Eris. "They may still carry the dragon's taint."

"I second that," agreed Shinji, speaking with an uncharacteristically harsh tone. Or perhaps, given the subject, it was perfectly characteristic.

And so they quietly descended into the crater, walking past aged structures that bore the logo of NERV. Eris noted the overall format and arrangement of the prefab buildings; they had been set up to study the dragon's corpse after the battle. Knowing what she knew now, she could only pity their foolishness. _But at that time...it was only sensible, wasn't it? Logical. To study the remains of the enemy, to learn how they worked...how many were there, unknowing of the taint that the beasts could carry, even beyond physical death?_ Given the subtle wrongness in the air, it only spoke of how foul the beast must of been in life.

Suzuhara glanced from side to side, trying to find their target. "Where are you...come on, I _know_ you know we were coming..."

"You've brought quite a crowd, young one."

Eris and her five teammates immediately drew their weapons, aiming at the source of the voice. There: an adult woman, leaning against a spiky vertebrae atop the dragon's shattered spine. Her clothing was simple, if plain; clad in the colors of nature - greens and browns - the Warlock appeared to wear a tattered lab coat beneath her main garment. A hood covered her reflective helmet, hiding all aspects of her visage. Yet she knew that this woman was staring intently at them. "...you are the one called the Sage?"

"...that is the title I've chosen for myself." She slowly walked off of the spine, descending towards them on a stairway of orange octagons that appeared and disappeared with each footstep. "And you've all come here for a reason." Her boots crunched against the dusty ground; although she carried no hint of aggression, her team was rightly wary. "But truthfully...I find myself interested in what _you've_ brought to my proverbial doorstep." She walked past Suzuhara, and Dredgen Vale, and Jaren...coming to a stop in front of Shinji Ikari. "...it's been a long time, Third Child."

The young man visibly recoiled at the title. "How...how do you...who _are_ you?"

The woman chuckled; she lowered her hood, right as her helmet transmatted away in a flash of particles. She bore Japanese features, with green eyes and burgundy hair that curved inward to frame a narrow face. "We've never met _personally_...but I know you worked with my daughter in a professional context." Her face bore an incredibly odd smile: knowing, as though she were privy to a joke of cosmic proportions. "I'm Naoko Akagi...and in my old life, I helped conceive  Project E."

"...what is this Project E that you speak of?" asked Eris, staring intently at the newcomer.

Naoko quietly patted Ikari's shoulder before answering, "Well, you could consider it a joint venture of sorts between NERV, GEHIRN, and SEELE. It was through their combined efforts that the weapon known as Evangelion came to be. But that's ancient history!" She whirled on her heels, sauntering back over to the aged skeleton. "I imagine that if Suzuhara-chan brought you to me, you desire to know about A.T. Fields. How to manifest them, how to use them, how to ruin your foes, etcetera etcetera." She glanced over her shoulder. "Am I in the ballpark?"

"...that would be accurate," said Jaren Ward. He glanced over at Dredgen Vale and Suzuhara before adding, "It seems to have served these two well."

"But of course! It's not unexpected, given that their means of accessing more Light has been destroyed. Less interference!"

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"...right. You probably don't have a metaphysical biologist worth their salt in the Last City. Or maybe one who doesn't like talking." Naoko slapped her forehead. "Right. Right. It's natural. I mean, why endeavor to learn about yourself on a fundamental level if you're able to get by without it? Lots of people do it everyday!" She paused. "I think."

' _o_o;_ '

 _That...is an accurate sentiment,_ admitted Eris. This 'Sage' shared certain mannerisms with her old mentor. Whether that was good or bad? Well...that was up in the air. "Are you able to help us?"

Naoko scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Well...it depends! A demonstration will suffice. Let's see, I'll need a volunteer and _you'll_ do!" No sooner had she spoken, she pointed at Omar, finger glowing with interweaving octagons of orange. " **Unravel.** "

And just like that, Omar collapsed into a puddle of red ooze, glimmering with pools of Light. The sudden nature of the Hunter's death had rendered everyone speechless. However, before they could react appropriately, Omar's Ghost flashed into existence above the puddle. " _...well, this is a new one._ " With a frustrated sigh, Bradley got to work restructuring his Guardian; in a matter of moments, in a flash of Light, the ooze had reformed into Omar Agah.

A very _irate_ Omar Agah. "WHAT. THE. HELL."

"Had to get a point across in dramatic fashion. Interesting experiences by the way; honestly, if my daughter's memory is so addled that she's let the knowledge of metaphysical biology slide _this_ far, then she'll need a stern talking to!" She paused. "But that's for later."

Eris scowled. "Enough with your inane babble; why did you feel the need to kill my teammate?"

" _Other_ than for comedy value?" added Sai.

"All your power, all of your skill...all accrued over years of trial and error. The hard value of experience. Killing a Guardian can be a difficult prospect no matter _who_ you are. And yet...with just the right _push_ , it can all come undone. All because of how we are on a _fundamental level_." Naoko slowly ascended into the air, standing atop a platform of orange light. "The Light is a gift that enhances what's already there, correct? But it is a substance that does not leak, nor does it dissipate; not without our consent, or an act of the will that overpowers your own! Such a substance is _useless_ unless it is utilized with the appropriate means!" She raised her hand: the fire of a Sunsinger blazed in her palm. " _That_ is where the A.T. Field comes in: the proverbial lens through which we subconsciously focus our Light!"

This knowledge was somewhat staggering on a conceptual level for the older Guardians, particularly given how long the nature of the A.T. Field had eluded the most learned of Warlocks or Titans. Oddly enough, it was Ikari who spoke first. "So...whenever we use our Light...we've been using our A.T. Field?"

"But of course! You're channeling a paracausal energy that has both physical _and_ metaphysical effects, one that has become integral to your very soul! Why _wouldn't_ your A.T. Field come into play?" She paused. "...unless you didn't know it existed, in which case you simply thought you were directly manipulating the Light yourself. Which, fundamentally, you _are_ , but the mechanisms involved are completely different!"

Everyone stared.

' _._._ '

 _...yes Rose, I definitely agree._

"...but that doesn't explain how Suzuhara and Vale are capable of doing what they do," said Shin Malphur, his voice laced with confusion. "Or you, for that matter."

Naoko scoffed. "That's because you're not _thinking_. The Light is so kind as to come with a sort of 'built-in' instruction manual that makes manipulation and utilization of that energy so... _intrinsic._ It's literally the gift that keeps on giving! After all, how many of you have managed to pull out an ability _just_ in the nick of time, or unleashed a new technique at _just_ the right moment to save your proverbial hide?" The Sage's face bore a smug grin. "We haven't lost our survival instincts just because we've become immortal...and when the soul screams for a way out, the Light is right there with an answer...if you want to be poetic about it." Before anyone could ponder her words, she immediately went off on another tangent, pacing about her floating octagon of orange. "But _but BUT!_ All of the Light in your body just _clogs up_ those metaphysical senses of yours! Like trying to swim through a pool of tar...and in order to actually master the A.T. Field, we'll need to suck up that nasty ooze so you can finally swim in the lake of purest water!" She paused. "I hope that analogy was sufficient. Probably not, but who cares?" Her hands suddenly flared open. " **Rapture** **.** "

Eris and her teammates suddenly gagged; the pale Hunter gasped, as it felt something was being ripped _away_ -!

' _OAO!_ '

The impressions of Rose suddenly went deathly quiet; in a flash, six Ghosts were ripped into the sky, surrounded by a sphere of orange octagons. The connection was severed; the voice of her Ghost was silent. "ROSE!" Eris could be forgiven for her sudden bout of panic. " _You-!_ "

"Release them!" roared Shin, raising his hand cannon to the sky.

Jaren growled, sending an awful glare towards Suzuhara and Dredgen Vale. "You _knew_. What the hell have you gotten us into?!"

Before the two could even speak in their defense, a haughty voice interrupted them. "Oh, don't be so _melodramatic_ ," lectured Naoko, her green eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm sure you have trust issues, but trust me anyway! You'll thank me when this is over. Now..." She gestured with her hands again, this time flexing her fingers as though grabbing something. " **Imbibe.** "

Eris felt something beginning to slip away. _No, NO-!_ With sudden violence, a torrent of Light was ripped away from her. Gasping in anguish, she fell to her knees, barely acknowledging that the Light had been torn out of her teammates as well. "You..." She inwardly recoiled at how _weak_ she sounded. "You..."

(The shackles they had placed upon her drained away at her Light: a shadowy construct, built from the same miasma that poisoned the entire lunar fortress. Even as the Betrayer dragged her teacher towards the waiting arms of the Deathsinger, she could do nothing...!)

This weakness was unbearably familiar. "YOU...!"

"Relax, I left a mote of Light behind in all six of you," said Naoko, in what was meant to be a reassuring tone. It didn't come out that way. "Just enough to keep your current soul structure intact without any alterations! Now...if you're going to master the A.T. Field, you're going to have to get quite intimate with a very special person _."_ Her green eyes _**blazed.**_ " _Yourself._ **Introspection.** "

A field of overlapping octagons manifested around Eris and her teammates. She could barely acknowledge what was going on before a strange radiance began to overtake her. She opened her mouth, to shout, to scream, to do _something_ -!

There was a flash, and reality itself faded away.

xxxx

/JAREN/

The man in black ran. There was somewhere he had to be; the dusty road ran on and on, never-ending and never-ceasing.

Why was he walking this road?

YOU ALWAYS APPEAR CONFIDENT

He knew why. But there was something unpleasant about it.

YOU ALWAYS APPEAR IN CONTROL

There was a dark beast, walking ahead of him. He was chasing it.

YET YOU ARE CONTROLLED

He had been chasing it for years, past the bones and remains of the lesser.

CONTROLLED BY YOUR HATE

That was a problem. Apparently.

YOU WONDER IF YOUR HATE WILL MAKE YOU LIKE HIM

Maybe...

THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY. THE ONE WHO SPOILED YOUR PERFECT RECORD

He shook his head and continued on.

THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T LET HIM GO

xxxx

/SHIN/

There was a door.

YOU WON'T OPEN IT

It led to something great and terrible.

YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH

He watched as others walked through, and into the light beyond.

YOU'RE A FRAUD

His hand twitched, and rose.

WITHOUT HIS PITY, YOU WOULD BE NOTHING

It just as swiftly fell.

YOU DON'T BELONG

xxxx

/SAI/

She had once been a rather quiet person. The point of the blade had been her only companion of worth. Her Ghost...had been no one special.

THAT'S A LIE

Then the Clash of Giants happened. She had fought alongside Omar and Eris on the Moon. Even before the retreat had been sounded, they had felled many Hive.

YOU WERE A BLANK SLATE

It had been...nice.

THEN YOU STARTED REMEMBERING YOURSELF

She liked tagging along with Omar. She liked sharing a drink with Eris, whenever she was in the Last City. She even started chatting with Chibi-Sakura (wasn't her name just Sakura...?).

THE PERSON YOU USED TO BE WAS SO NUMB THAT IT WAS PAINFUL

It had been...nostalgic.

BUT AS YOU REMEMBER MORE, THE SENSE OF LOSS BECOMES GREATER

Now, she stood on the edge of the knife.

IF YOU FORGET, THERE IS PAIN; IF YOU REMEMBER, THERE IS PAIN

The edge was getting thinner.

AND SO YOU TALK, AND JOKE, AND MOCK, TO CHASE AWAY THE SILENCE

Her feet were beginning to bleed.

KNOWING THAT CONTEMPLATION LEADS TO MADNESS

xxxx

/OMAR/

He was staring at an open grave.

FINDING RESOURCES FOR THE CITY

His name was written on the tombstone.

DOING MISSIONS FOR YOUR FACTION

That's right; he had died here, in the Time Before. He had literally Risen from his grave.

SEEKING TO STRENGTHEN YOUR FELLOWS

The sight elicited a quiet dread from him.

KNOWING THAT THEY ARE THE KEY TO YOUR SURVIVAL

Because unlike before, there was no Ghost to resurrect him.

YOU FEAR DEATH

Was there an afterlife...or was there oblivion...?

YOUR FEAR THE ULTIMATE END OF IT ALL

He didn't want to find out.

YOU HAVE LET THAT FEAR CONSUME YOU

xxxx

/ERIS/

She was chained to a pillar of rock, surrounded by shadow and shrieking ghouls.

YOU PERSIST IN A DAMNED ENDEAVOR

Her teacher had always been fascinated by the Hive...

WAS THE CLASH TRULY SUCH AN EARTH-SHATTERING EVENT?

...but so had she. She had _felt_ the power brimming within Crota. Had it been turned against them, on that fateful day...

YOU TRUSTED HIM

Toland had more experience. He had to have known better.

IT WAS HIS FAULT

But he hadn't. And now he was gone, Shattered by the Deathsinger's lullaby. Only chance had saved her.

AND THEIR DEATHS WILL BE YOURS

Chance would not save her again. Nor would it save the others.

YOU LECTURE OTHERS ABOUT THE UNNECESSARY DANGER, AND YET YOU LEAD A TEAM INTO THE BELLY OF A BEAST LIKE THIS?

Where was her Ghost? Where was Rose? Where was her _friend?!_

YOUR DEATHS ARE CERTAIN

In the shadow, she briefly caught a glimpse of Toland. He was surrounded by skeletons.

BUT THAT'S OKAY, ISN'T IT?

She turned her eyes away, but the torrent of howls only seemed to get louder.

YOU WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE ALONE AGAIN

xxxx

/Mt. Kusuyagadake, Fukui Prefecture, Old Japan/

Naoko Akagi hummed thoughtfully, looking intently at the six Guardians trapped within their own A.T. Fields. Dredgen Vale was performing a perimeter check, while young Sakura Suzuhara was kneeling in front of the dome containing Shinji Ikari. "See something interesting, Suzuhara-chan?"

"...I remember this part, but I don't remember how long mine took." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Naoko shrugged. "It all depends on whether they can accept some certain truths about themselves, my dear." Speaking of which! "Now..." With a flick of her finger, one of the six spheres imprisoning the Guardians' Ghosts moved towards her: namely, Shinji's Ghost. "...if I'm correct..." Her hand touched the orange sphere, and her soul briefly unfurled, to make a connection-

' _You let my Shinji-kun go this instant!_ '

Ah. That voice was quite familiar. _It's been a long time, Yui.  
_  
' _...you...you know my name?_ '

Naoko giggled internally. _My my, you must have been through quite the wringer if you've forgotten me! But then again...you are incomplete, aren't you?_ It was quite obvious; her soul had so many unsightly gaps! _I suppose we shouldn't be surprised, after Unit-01 rejected you in such a spectacular fashion.  
_  
' _I...I don't like where this is going._ '

' _You merely lack context._ ' Another female voice interrupted the mental conversation: soft, whispery, and oddly hollow. Naoko's Ghost manifested above her shoulder, bearing a Shell of sterling white. ' _You only possess certain memories. Memories that you have not disclosed to Ikari-kun._ '

Yui seemed to flinch at the accusation. ' _...if I cannot become whole again, there's no point in burdening him._ '

' _Even if you are a mere piece of his mother...he still would want to know._ '

Yui peered oddly at Naoko's Ghost. ' _That voice...you were the one who sent that message!_ ' Her synthetic eye widened. ' _Rei Ayanami...?_ '

' _I am not the original,_ ' steadfastly answered the drone. ' _I am called Ukina._ '

Naoko audibly scoffed. _Semantics, dear. Even if you're just another iteration, it's an iteration of the same source. It's not like the boy ever knew the original one either. On that note, how_ has _that old husband of yours been? Little Ukina here has been remarkably vague about his overall Scenario, but I am so_ dearly _curious about the current state of affairs in the Last City. We can swap notes! You talk about the rest of the outside world, and I can tell you what I know about our old haunt at Hakone.  
_  
' _...well...for one thing, Gendo Ikari is the Speaker._ '

xxxx

Dredgen Vale nearly jumped out of his skin when a shrill, hysterical cackle broke the silence. "...hmph." If he had to be honest, the Sage _freaked him out.  
_  
xxxx

/SHINJI/

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes.

AN OLD BURDEN

He was sitting in Unit-01's Entry Plug. "Well...this is familiar."

A FAMILIAR PAIN

Shinji squinted, gazing through Unit-01's eyes; the rolling hills and mountains of Japan lay before him, crowded by a legion of serpents. Dread dragons, with gleaming eyes, and some with wicked wings; amidst the Ahamkara - numbering in the dozens - were hundreds of Vassals, consumed by a dark power. "...I think I've had this nightmare before."

FEAR AND AGONY, WORN DOWN BY WEARINESS

Shinji sighed, leaning back against his Entry Plug. With a single thought, Unit-01's eyes flashed; the Eva's A.T. Field unfurled, and the entire landscape was ravaged. "...it's like riding a bike." That was how the phrase went, right?

YOU DREAD THE THOUGHT OF BEING A PILOT AGAIN

"Of course I do."

AND YET YOU WILL RELENT

"...I don't know." Were it not for the threats he faced...were it not for the fact that Unit-01 responded to no one else...

A MERE EXCUSE, COVERING YOUR OWN RAGE

"...I have a right to be angry though, don't I?" He looked up; he was no longer in an Entry Plug. Rather, he was facing a blank silhouette; the outline looked familiar. But the voice...

HOW OFTEN DID YOU THINK OF DESTROYING EVERYTHING?

...it was a strange mix of his own...and his father's.

ANSWER THE QUESTION

(The dragon was dead, its spine snapped. Unit-01 rose, and Shinji's eyes fell upon the blasted peak of Mt. Kusuyagadake, the shattered isthmus that once connected the mountain to the mainland, and the trail of carnage that their battle had left. _Nothing can stop me._ It was perhaps the first time he consciously realized what great power lied within Unit-01's grasp...within **his** grasp. _No one could stop me._ He could just leave. He could leave it **all** behind. _I could destroy anything they sent after me.._ )

"...people think about things all the time that they never act on."

(With a sudden lurch of his gut - impulsive revulsion at the thoughts he was entertaining - Shinji vomited into his Entry Plug; the bile floated lazily through the LCL. "...eww.")

OUR DEEPEST THOUGHTS CAN BE SAID TO BE OUR TRUEST REFLECTION

"If I don't act on it, what does it matter?" Shinji frowned, his eyes narrowing into an irritated glare. "And even if I did act on my anger..."

(Lord Saladin patted him on the shoulder, a gesture that was meant to be reassuring; he believed that it was. "...that sort of rage is not necessarily a bad thing. It can drive you past your fears, to fight instead of flee; however, that anger is only as useful as your control over it. Do you control it? Or does it control you?")

"...I wouldn't let it control me."

A LIKELY STORY

The silhouette seemed to sneer.

WHAT MOTIVATION DO YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER IF YOU DESPISE YOURSELF?

The sneer widened into a wicked grin.

IF YOU LOATHE YOURSELF?

Everything faded away; the two were all that existed.

IF YOU HATE YOURSELF?

" **Shut.** _Up._ "

Shinji's hands were around the throat of his doppelganger. "Of course I hate myself...I've let so many people down...and my life has _sucked!_ " He kept squeezing. "I've had to fight horrible beasts! I've killed thousands and thousands of people!" And squeezing. "I'm a murderer, and a coward! I'm _trash!_ " And _squeezing._ "But if I didn't do it..." His voice choked back a sob. But there were no tears. "...more people would have died...and there would have been _nothing_..." He still kept _squeezing._ "And now I'm awake again...in a world where I'm still fighting...I don't think it'll _ever_ end..."

The silhouette impossibly managed to smirk.

THEN WHY PERSIST?

"...because there are people counting on me." Eris and her fireteam. Sakura-chan. "Because there are people that believe in a weakling like _me._ " Asuka-2. Aria Yamine. Cayde-6. Zavala. "People who believed I can be better." Rei Ayanami, so long ago. Saladin Forge. "Who...who can love someone like _me._ " Misato. "And letting them down..." The mere thought was physically revolting. "I won't. _I can't._ " His eyes widened with a desperate frenzy, teeth bared at the reflection of his greatest terrors. " **I'D RATHER** ** _DIE!_** "

The silhouette's smile faded.

...ARE YOU PREPARED TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF SUCH A LIFE?

"...no." He probably never would be prepared. "But I'll try anyway." It's not like a lack of preparation was anything _new._

...AN OLD BURDEN...BUT ONE THAT IS ACCEPTED HONESTLY...

The silhouette vanished, and then there was a brilliant **_light-  
_**  
xxxx

/Mt. Kusuyagadake, Fukui Prefecture, Old Japan/

There was an explosive sound, akin to shattering glass.

Naoko Akagi arched an eyebrow. _Huh...that's a new record._ She focused on the source...and lightly chuckled. _Of course it would be him.  
_  
' _Given his experience, manipulating an A.T. Field would almost be second nature._ '

 _Perhaps...or maybe he just has a greater sense of who he is than most.  
_  
Shinji Ikari slowly stood, his eyes regaining lucidity. With a calm flex of his own soul, an orange octagon manifested in front of his body. "...this feels familiar..."

' _I believe that means my explanation has more merit._ '

 _Oh, don't go acting all smug!  
_  
' _I am only making factual observations._ '

 _...shut up!_

Naoko huffed, regaining her composure. "So, you seem to have done well for yourself! A guy who knows who he is and what he wants. You must be quite the ladies' man with confidence like that!"

Shinji paused, his A.T. Field vanishing in the blink of an eye. "...er..." The very subject of the question prompted him to stare flatly at her. "...eh?"

Naoko narrowed her eyes. "...nix my comment, you're _clearly_ too awkward to have gotten with a woman yet."

' _That is actually incorrect,_ ' mentally droned Ukina. ' _Prior to his original death, Ikari-kun was successfully deflowered by Major Katsuragi._ '

' _...how do you know that?_ ' asked Yui, her eye staring blankly at Naoko's Ghost.

 _More importantly, WHY do you know?  
_  
' _...I am not sure why. As for the how, it is not within my authority to say._ '

 _...eh, whatever._ "I stand corrected! But I bet you're still awkward."

Shinji stared plaintively at her. "I...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's the Sage for you," said Sakura Suzuhara with a knowing nod. "Nice work on manifesting your A.T. Field, by the way!"

" _And not to put too fine a point on it, but since he's done...can you let me out now?_ " calmly asked Yui, her shell bumping against the boundary of her sphere.

"Oh, of course!" With a snap of her fingers, Naoko freed Shinji's Ghost-

BONK.

-who promptly smacked into her forehead. " _Serves you right!_ " The Ghost quickly flew over to her Guardian, relentlessly babbling over his current condition, the expansion of his soul's barriers, and so on and so forth.

 _Hmph. Never knew her to be such a mother hen. Then again...yeah, I'm actually not surprised.  
_  
Ukina suddenly went still. ' _...I am detecting rift activity. We have Hive incoming._ '

 _...seriously?! What could have caught their attention?!_ Naoko followed Ukina's line of sight. "...oh." She stared blankly at the spherical globe of energy formed from the Light of six Guardians. "...that's probably drawing their attention...well then." She deeply inhaled. "SUZUHARA-CHAN! VALE! INCOMING HIVE!"

"On it!" exclaimed Sakura, quickly bounding towards the perimeter of the mountain's crater.

Naoko turned towards Shinji. "Okay, time to accelerate! Give your teammates a hand...metaphysically speaking that is!"

"What?" Shinji looked at the five domes covering his teammates, a slight look of bewildered panic in his eyes. "But...can't you just let them go?!"

"Not if you want me to break their souls!"

"...that's a _thing?!_ "

"Well, _yeah!_ " Naoko paused. "But seriously, _helping_ them get through their issues is allowed! But I don't think they'll be too receptive to me. Which is where _you_ come in, obviously!"

"But-!"

"Can't talk, gotta engage in mortal combat with undying netherbeasts!" She promptly turned on her heel, willing the orange octagon beneath her feet into the air. "Now..." Her green eyes narrowed as portals of darkness and fire began to grow, accompanied by shrill howls. "...let's get FUNKY!" She paused. "I think that's the proper term."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari watched dumbly as the Sage proverbially rocketed away. "...huh."

" _...so, how are you going to help the others?_ " Yui fluttered around one of the domes, scanning the overlapping fields of octagons. " _I have to say, the A.T. Field is_ fascinating _up close...now that it's actually present in such a robust manner, the overall manifold is indistinguishable from a human's metaphysical profile...but the degree of spiritual density is incredible...!_ " His Ghost turned warily towards him. " _...how exactly are you going to help? I mean...A.T. Fields don't exactly come with instruction manuals. Neither do souls, for that matter._ "

Shinji stared quietly at the A.T. Field surrounding Eris Morn. His gaze briefly focused on the pale Hunter, trapped within the labyrinth of her own spirit.

("To move the Evangelion, you must open your heart to it." It was the best advice that she had ever given him. Even if Unit-01 frightened him...even if the prospect terrified him...he had to open himself up to it.)

"...maybe not. But it can't be too different from Synchronizing." He looked ruefully at his hands, an odd grin coming to his face. "...only one way to find out." He reached out towards the dome, his hand swirling with flat polygons; he focused inwardly, acknowledging the boundary of his own soul...brushing against the threshold of Eris's soul. "...wish me luck." With one last breath, Shinji opened his heart to Eris...and stepped forward.

xxxx

/ERIS/

The whispers had been a fixture ever since the demise of her mentor. When she faced the Hive at their most numerous, the whispers became spoken word. In the deepest depths of their demonic temples and hellish chambers, the words became roars.

Never had they been so loud.

IMAGINE A WORLD WHERE YOU LOST EVERYTHING

Her teeth were grinding so hard that it hurt. _I need Rose...I need her...!_ Her Ghost's simple melodies would drown it out...

YOUR GHOST...YOUR LIGHT...YOUR SIGHT...

...she just had to endure...!

YOURS WOULD BE A MISERABLE EXISTENCE...AND YET YOU WOULD STILL BE STANDING

...she had to _endure...!_

IT WOULD BE PREFERABLE TO THIS WRETCHED STATE: CLAWING DESPERATELY FOR TRACES OF A MADMAN, SO PETRIFIED BY THE THOUGHT OF SOLITUDE

She tried to think of a mantra, or an incantation, _something_ to drown it all out...!

YOU ARE PATHETIC!

"Hi."

Eris paused. The voice...it wasn't like the others. Not the dread calls of the Hive, nor the harshness of an accuser that sounded so similar to her. Slowly, she raised her head; a familiar Guardian was sitting atop a rocky ledge, spanning from a white void in the distance. The armor was familiar; the face even more so. "...Ikari?"

The young man nodded. "I...well, I guess I'm here to lend a hand."

A vague recollection of recent events filtered into the abyss around her, faintly colored by the younger Hunter's perceptions. "...that's right..." If he was here, that meant only one thing. "...you have finished your own trial then...you are able to use an A.T. Field...?"

"...I guess? I'd have to practice with it." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "It's been a while."

...hilarious. Absolutely hilarious. Eris couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. "I see...I underestimated you." Completing his own trial so quickly...and here _she_ was, writhing in a never-ending agony. "And yet here I am: hounded by own fears...my own weakness...how did you conquer your own?"

"...I think...conquer is the wrong word to use?" He sighed; despite his relatively youthful appearance, he seemed ancient in that moment. "I just had to accept some things about myself. Or I had to be reminded; I still don't remember everything about my old life...but that's not an uncommon problem for Guardians. Or so I've heard."

The pale Hunter slowly sat up, gazing around her impromptu prison: the swirling shadows and wraiths had gone still and silent. As though the connection that had been forged was enough to silence her doubt...at least, for a little while. "...I see...perhaps I knew, deep down, what all of this was. This is all _me._ "

Ikari glanced around, taking in the macabre sights around him. He didn't appear repulsed...at least, not outwardly...did 'outwardly' even make sense in a metaphysical context like this?

"...I should have died." She gazed down at her chains: self-imposed, and binding her to this hellish place. "All those years ago...when Dredgen Yor betrayed me and my teacher..." Her fingers curled into a trembling fist, as the old embers of anger within her heart began to burn. "...I saw...I _saw_ him die...and it was supposed to be my turn. But I was rescued." The shadow briefly faded, replaced by the sterile surface of the Moon. "By who, I don't know. For what purpose...I don't know. But I tried to make it _count_." Countless operations against Hive strongholds. Numerous investigations into ancient structures throughout the Earth and Moon. "These beasts serve masters that would swallow our Light whole, that would burn all our works into cinders and ash! I have done what I can to keep ahead of them, to keep the City appraised of their machinations...but it's not _enough_. And as I sit here, accused by the depths of my being...I fear that I have not suffered enough. That I am not sharp enough to excise their foul taint..." A small flicker, by her face; it bore the image of an old friend, who spoke oh-so clearly without a single word. "...that I have too many attachments holding me back. But when I think of taking that extra step...and giving up what little is left...it chills me to the _core_..."

"...do you think you can be replaced?"

Eris looked into Ikari's blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"...I had a friend. From the Time Before. She always told me that...that she could be replaced. That her sole purpose in life was to serve, to be a weapon." He briefly looked away, and an odd sensation filtered through her; was she experiencing a residual trace of his memories? "...I never agreed with that. Even though we both shared the same fate of being an Eva Pilot...even if there were days that I looked at my life and wondered if this was _all_ that there was...I still _wanted_ more. Even if I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it...I didn't just want my life to be nothing but an endless battle. And...I don't think you want that either."

"But these beasts must be stopped-!"

"Can you do it all by yourself?"

"...no." It was a simple answer to an easy question. It was why she had assembled a fireteam for this mission into Old Japan. It was why she leaned so heavily on Rose, when she was the lone Guardian in the dark. And of course, without the Last City, or the Traveler, to provide a dim light of meaning to the entire endeavor...what would have been the point? "...and yet I still experience these feelings of anguish, and frustration. I still rage at the reality that I was too weak to do _more._ "

She did not expect the odd smile that came her way. "...I know the feeling." There was a small flash beside his face, she peered at it, and witnessed the burning fury of the young man - no, he had been a mere boy back then, thrown into an unrelenting war - as his Evangelion beheaded a writhing serpent. "...for all that I've done...I still wish I could have done more...but I can't change the past."

"...that is true." And ruminating on it would accomplish...what, exactly? She had learned all that she could from her failures. The threat was still going to be there at end of the day. And she would still be there to fight it. "...I must apologize. You are not the coward I thought you were."

He actually chuckled. "I wouldn't go _that_ far." He held out his hand over the gap separating the two. "Let's go. The Hive are attacking."

Ah...now _that_ was a familiar situation. One that she was all too ready to face. "Then let us be off." She quietly reached out - her chains disintegrating into dust - and grasped Shinji's hand.

The light blazed, and the shadows were vanquished.

xxxx

Eris opened her eyes; she glanced down at her hand, clutching onto Ikari's. They were in the waking world once more, judging by the encroaching howls of the Hive.

The young Hunter pulled her to her feet, looking straight at her. "...so?"

Eris quietly looked down at her hands, acknowledging the oddness within her spirit...the strangely dense tangibility. "...hmm..." She turned her focus inward, but not in the usual manner: not on how the Light had moved throughout her being...but on the paths _themselves_ through which it had channeled. Those channels...those pathways of her soul...they could be _moved_. Looking up with a weary confidence, she manifested a shield of orange octagons around her fists. "...I believe it worked."

Eris turned her gaze to the other four domes, each one holding a teammate in spiritual stasis. "...how exactly are we going to help them?"

"We...we have to synchronize with their souls. We have to open our heart to them."

She looked intently at Ikari. "...and how exactly do we do that?"

"Well...hmm." He rubbed his forehead, mouth scrunched with irritation. "How was I told to imagine it again...? Ah, right!" He placed his hand upon the dome covering Omar Agah. "Imagine a door...a door that leads to the home of the person within. Think of everything you know about that person, and how you would introduce yourself." Orange octagons were fluttering over his fingers. "Then...knock on the door...say hello..." He pressed his hand against Omar's A.T. Field. "...and enter." The young Hunter stepped through, his very presence vanishing from Eris's metaphysical senses.

"...hmm." She glanced towards Sai Mota, her body slumped against the ground. "...very well." Sai's home would have been a simple one, perhaps out in the wilderness. She had never been one for staying in one place...it wouldn't be a home at all. It would be a tent. Or perhaps even her jumpship. "Yes..." Eris placed her hand against the A.T. Field; she was knocking upon the cockpit of Sai's spaceship. "...let me in, old friend." She could imagine the cockpit opening up, revealing a cantankerous Bladedancer asking _who_ in their right mind would interrupt her nap-!

Eris stepped through.

xxxx

/OMAR/

"...huh."

Omar Agah blinked. Was...was someone else here? He narrowed his eyes, peering down into the open hole-

Shinji Ikari rose from the grave.

Omar immediately shrieked at his impromptu arrival, backing away in fright. "Whoa whoa _whoa!_ Why the hell are you here?!"

The young Hunter pulled himself up, brushing the spare soil off of him. "Well...I'm here to help." He glanced down at the tombstone - obviously noting the fact that Omar's name was on it - and looked back at him. "...you okay?"

"...are you gonna tell Sai that I screamed like a girl?"

"...do you _want_ me to tell her?"

"She will make fun of me for the rest of my days."

"...well, since this is technically occurring on a metaphysical level, soul-to-soul...I can't say that you actually _scream-_ screamed." Ikari's lips curled with brief confusion. "...I think."

"...I'll accept that."

"...so, anything you wanna talk about?"

As it turns out, Omar did.

xxxx

/SAI/

Sai Mota despondently looked up from the blade she stood upon; by now, her indecision had cost her dearly. Both of her feet bore bloody gouges, carved by the edge of the knife.

Eris Morn stood atop another knife...except her feet were balanced upon the flat of the blade, safe and whole.

"...I have a question for you," murmured the Bladedancer.

"Yes?"

"...you ever been in a situation where no matter what you do, the result is gonna _suck_?"

Eris lightly smiled. "...in a manner of speaking...I have."

"...how'd you deal with it?"

"...it's a work in progress."

And so they talked.

xxxx

But there were still two others.

xxxx

/JAREN/

Jaren Ward stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a deep crevice.

Dredgen Yor stood on the other side, leering ominously at him. Then, with finality, he turned away, walking towards the horizon.

WILL YOU ABANDON EVERYTHING FOR THE CHASE?

"...not my style." Jaren raised the _Last Word_ and pulled the trigger.

The bullet missed...but that wasn't the point, was it?

YOU WOULD LET HIM LIVE, TO WREAK HAVOC AND CARNAGE?

"If I come across him, I'll settle the score: bastard deserves to rot. If someone else gets him...well, that'll be that."

AND IF HE WERE TO LIVE FOREVER?

Jaren shook his head, a wry grin on his weathered face. "Well...you know that old saying...can't win em' all."

And so he turned on his heel, boots crunching along the dusty trail, away from the abyss...and back towards the rising sun.

Back towards the Light.

xxxx

/SHIN/

"...what..." Shin Malphur frowned. "What..." His dark lips lowered into a scowl. "...what in the _hell_ am I doing?"

ACKNOWLEDGING THE TRUTH OF YOUR LIMITATIONS

Shin punched himself in the face. "Agh... _damn_ it..." The gunslinger readjusted his jaw, grimacing at the residual pain. "...get a grip man. You've got a job to do." He reached for the door.

YOU ARE STEPPING INTO A WORLD OF SUPERHUMANS

"Pretty much." He grabbed the handle.

YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE

"...well, you know that old saying..." Shin grinned, his teeth stained with his own blood. "...fake it 'till you make it."

He opened the door, and entered the Light.

xxxx

In a moment of glorious synchronicity, the four remaining domes unraveled.

Shinji turned his head towards where the other domes had been; Eris was helping Sai to her feet, while Jaren and Shin were stretching their limbs. "...we all made it."

"More or less," muttered Jaren, warily flexing his fingers. "However you'd like to define _it_." He gazed down at his hand. "...huh. It's an interesting feeling."

"That's...putting it mildly," said Shin, his eyes transfixed upon the orange octagon floating above his palm. "...so this is part of my soul, huh?"

"Apparently," answered Omar, looking at his limbs with a perplexed gaze.

"Eh...I'll wait and see how it handles in battle before I make any judgments." Sai turned towards the east, where the sounds of battle were strongest; beyond the dragon bones, she could see several Tomb Ships firing upon three whirling specters of orange. "...so, do we charge in, or what?"

"I believe we should reacquire our Light, first." Eris looked up at the radiant sphere that floated in the air.

"...yeah." Shinji raised his arms; the sphere of Light carried within a familiar residue, as though it carried a trace of him...or perhaps a memory of him. "I wonder if I just _think_ about it-" A stream of Light rushed from the sphere, slamming back into him. The sheer rush, the warmth and power, filling familiar channels and pathways. "...whoa."

The other Guardians took that as the cue to reclaim their Light; five separate streams were drawn into them, replenishing their bodies with the energy they had come to rely on. "Ah...normalcy!" exclaimed Omar. "...you know, relatively speaking."

"Any way we can get our Ghosts out?" said Jaren, his fingertips flickering with Solar fire. "Cause I think Roland ain't too pleased to be in there."

" _I think we'd best let the Sage let them out,_ " cautioned Yui, her eye focusing on the six Guardians. " _And if I may say, your Light is extraordinarily focused right now! It's so intriguing!_ "

"...we will have time to become acquainted with our A.T. Fields later." Eris withdrew _Bane_ and turned towards the east. "...we must fight back the Hive, first."

Shinji nodded. He quietly reached behind his back, grabbing the hilt of the _Young Wolf's Howl._

(The beast had five heads, all breathing hot gas and tongues of fire. Despite the heat and the burn, Unit-01's A.T. Field held firm; with a desperate howl, he swung the progressive sword, unleashing the might of the Eva's soul.)

"Yeah..." That was a fitting memory. The boundary of his soul began to wrap around his blade. "...let's go."

xxxx

Sakura Suzuhara roared as she slammed her fists into the ground, letting her A.T. Field expand in a wide field. Over two dozen Thrall were knocked away; Dredgen Vale advanced in her wake, fists and feet glowing orange as he smashed the frail husks' heads. Sakura quickly kept pace with him, manifesting a wide shield to block the incoming bolts of Void energy from the Acolytes at their rear. "Seriously, this is a lot of Hive!"

Vale grimaced as his haymaker pulverized two Thralls at once; multiple Shriekers hovered above the Tomb Ships, their arcane eyes narrowing down on them. "And we don't have the benefit of hiding ourselves with those things watching our every move..." With a frustrated roar, he lashed out with his other fist, launching a glowing palm that smashed away more Thrall. "We need to turn the tide."

"Well, it's not like the Sage can help us!"

Indeed; the Warlock in question was busy distracting the various Knights that had accompanied the strike force. Their cleavers swung with abandon, trying to slice the dainty woman as she twirled and dance. With each movement, she launched discs of orange light in every direction, striking at the Knights' limbs and knocking their attacks off-course. At random instances, an orange octagon would manifest beneath an undead warrior's feet, flipping them over onto their back. All the while, she kept whistling an odd little ditty beneath her breath.

Sakura huffed with irritation at how effortlessly the older woman was making fools of the Knights. "...I should be irritated at how easy she makes it look." An errant bolt from a Boomer smashed into her A.T. Field, eliciting a wince from the young girl. "Not like I'm in any position to complain!" She latched onto Dredgen Vale's back, and carried them over thirty yards away with a spiritually enhanced jump. The Thralls and Acolytes roared as they turned to follow.

"I'm sure she'll manage," growled Dredgen Vale as he withdrew his aged replica of Thorn and opened fire.

As for Naoko Akagi? Well, her thoughts were a perfect reflection of the ease with which she moved.

 _Flurgen disco-loving steak-eating cat-tossing sons of a miscarried humpback whale!  
_  
' _...I am unfamiliar with those euphemisms._ '

 _Self-imposed handicap, my dear Ukina!_ The Sage scowled as she cartwheeled away, briefly increasing the atmospheric pressure around the nearest Knights. _And these caterwauling biscuit-eating cookie-sniffing coke-mining bull fornicators picked a_ fantastic _time to attack!_ She had already utilized a significant portion of her latent energy to trap six Ghosts, drain six Guardians of their light, and then force said Guardians into a forced therapeutic session with their own souls; brute forcing her way out of this mess would only stretch her soul 'thin'. Hence why she focused entirely on finesse and agility; it was not a matter of killing the Hive at this point. She only had to stall them for long enough.

At least, that _was_ the plan...until another Tomb Ship emerged from a fiery void, depositing a white Ogre with mustard-colored tumors. _Hmm...I have a sudden hankering for hot dogs.  
_  
' _Focus, Dr. Akagi._ '

 _Ah. Yes. Where was I?_ The Ogre's howl shook her down to the bone. _Oh. Right. And_ now _they bring THIS squid-sucking pony-huffing water-snorting mess of a monster-reject to play!  
_  
The Might of Crota snarled, and began its advance-

' _Reinforcements incoming._ '

Naoko was actually jolted out of her thoughts. "Oh?" She glanced to the west, past the Might of Ogre, back towards the epicenter of the crater...oh. Oh. _Oh._ "Ooh...SHINY!"

A small figure leapt high into the sky, wielding a glowing sword. There was a sudden outburst of Light, focused within a claymore wrapped in orange. It was enough to attract the Ogre's attention, its nostrils flaring with the scent of Light-

The figure pushed off of the air, soaring downward with a mighty roar. As it neared the Tomb Ship, the figure - details were easier to see now, it was actually the Third Child, how exciting! - swung his glowing blade.

 _ **KRA-KOOM!  
**_  
The A.T. Field around the blade expanded with ferocious fury, breaking the Tomb Ship in _half_. The energy wave, laced with fire, continued on, _**smashing**_ into the Might of Crota. The beast howled as it was enveloped by explosive fire, the sheer energy enveloping it within a burning maelstrom.

 _...Ukina? Please tell me you got that picture.  
_  
' _I am watching through your eyes. You know I am capable of saving a particular snapshot of space-time as you witnessed it._ '

 _Ah, of course...so, did_ I _get that picture?  
_  
' _...yes._ '

 _Excellent!_

The other five Guardians swiftly ran past Shinji's position, opening fire with their primary weapons. As they moved forward, they were using their A.T. Fields in a variety of ways.

Eris Morn focused on the hovering Shriekers with _Bane_ , firing unerringly at the soulless constructs. With each returning salvo of Void fire, an orange octagon flared into place to protect her body.

Jaren Ward and Shin Malphur were mowing down Thralls and Acolytes with their hand cannons, alternating between throwing Tripmine Grenades and Swarm Grenades. Each explosive was briefly covered by an A.T. Field to redirect the force as needed; Naoko privately giggled as the explosion of a Tripmine Grenade was redirected along the ground, cracking the earth and sending four Acolytes sprawling.

Omar Agah sniped from a distance; each bullet erupted within a shaped A.T. Field casing that shattered into razor-sharp flechettes upon contact, skewering any enemy behind the target.

Sai Mota was moving like a madwoman, propelling herself at high speed with octagons manifesting beneath her feet; gripped by the blade trance, she was a proverbial bolt of lightning, striking down anyone that was in her way.

Naoko Akagi grinned gleefully at the sight. "Baby steps...but _big_ baby steps!" She stepped to the side, dodging the downward swing of a cleaver. "I think it's time we put this to bed." She turned towards the Knight, clapping her hands together. Two orange octagons slammed into the monster's head from the side, smashing it into an ashy pulp.

In a matter of minutes, the Hive strike force had been routed; as the Tomb Ships departed, she turned towards her victims-er, _clients!_ Clients was a better word. "So...how'd it go?"

"...could have gone better," muttered Sai. And that's all anyone seemed to be willing to say.

"... _great!_ " exclaimed the Warlock. "I take it you would like some additional advice as to techniques with your soul?"

"That would be...appreciated," said Eris. "But we can't delay for too long. We must continue with our mission."

"Oh? Where to?"

"...Hakone, where NERV-Japan lies."

"...really...?" Naoko successfully sold her mild intrigue. Mentally? _Finally.  
_  
' _All is going according to the Scenario._ '

 _It will depend on how cooperative Unit-01 will be, won't it?  
_  
' _I have faith in Ikari-kun._ '

 _...we'll have to wait and see._ "I suppose you wouldn't be opposed to me coming along, would you?"

"...that would actually be preferable," admitted the pale Hunter.

"Oy! Shinji!" called Omar, looking back towards the charred corpse of an Ogre. Everyone followed his gaze; the youngest member of the fireteam was still on the ground, barely propped on his claymore. Yui was hovering about his body, scanning his form. "You okay?!"

"...maybe?!" he shouted back.

Naoko scoffed. "After a move like that, of _course_ his body's going to experience some residual lethargy." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "YOUR SOUL ISN'T AS ROBUST AS AN EVA'S, YOUNG MAN!"

"...got it...!"

Eris rolled her eyes. "Oh...and one more thing." The pale Hunter turned towards her. "Before we leave, could you do something?"

"If it's within my power, I don't see why not!"

xxxx

"RELEASE. OUR. GHOSTS," growled Eris Morn, her hands busy carrying Shinji Ikari; the young Hunter - head drooping lazily, barely standing as it was - was leaning into her side, arm looped around her shoulders for support. " **NOW.** "

The Sage huffed; she actually had the temerity to look _annoyed_. "Fine, fine, don't get your cloak in a twist."

Omar and Sai snorted. "As _if,_ " they said in unison, briefly straightening out their own garments.

With a simple gesture, the five spheres holding the other Ghosts lowered from the air; then, with a snap of the fingers, the barriers faded. "There, you happ-"

BONK.

The five Ghosts smacked into Naoko Akagi's face at once, knocking her flat onto the ground.

" _Serves you right!_ " said Susan.

" _If I could, I'd spit on you,_ " growled Roland.

Rose wasted no time floating around Eris's head. " _:O_ "

 _Yes, Rose, I agree. She is...unusual._

Her Ghost's outrage swiftly faded, giving way to contentment as the done nestled into position beside her neck. ' _^~^'_

Do I really feel that much warmer?

' _:)_ '

 _...I will take your word for it._ She gazed towards the site of the battle, ruminating on the remains of the Hive...and knowing that this was a mere taste of what was to come. _We will need every last trace of power to survive that dark pit._

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Subclasses - Spirit**

" ** _The Light has served all of us well...but our soul is not merely a vessel for that power: it is a weapon unto itself._** **"**

 **Following the events of the fateful mission to Old Japan (ref. " _LILITH's Awakening: After-Action Report_ " by Eris Morn), the survivors brought back great knowledge involving A.T. Fields and their applications. In particular, the information provided by Dr. Naoko Akagi - a Warlock colloquially known as the Sage - may revolutionize our current understanding of the soul and its interaction with the Traveler's Light.**

 **Based on her own work and writings, the Sage established multiple disciplines to assist those who were unused to consciously manipulating their own A.T. Field. They can be roughly grouped into three distinct subclasses as follows:**

 **SOULSEER - Finesse and intuition are the order of the day. The spirit is used like a scalpel to pierce at the target's mind and soul; with sufficient insight, one may even cause their foe to become completely undone.**

 **SPIRITCHASER - Fleet of foot, and light as a feather: their soul serves as wings for their feet, enabling attacks from any and all directions. Their weapons can become extensions of themselves, increasing the devastation that they can unleash.**

 **SOULCRUSHER - Untouchable. Unstoppable. Their very presence can alter the landscape; their soul can obliterate foes just as easily as it can defend comrades.**

 **Unlike prior instances, these subclasses are not specifically linked to a certain class; despite what one might expect, a Soulseer is not necessarily a Warlock, a Spiritchaser is not necessarily a Hunter, and a Soulcrusher is not necessarily a Titan. Preliminary observations indicate that one's subclass is geared more towards personality and demeanor; as a result, the abilities of these subclasses can overlap.**

 **It must also be said that these abilities do not exist in isolation; greater control over one's A.T. Field will also result in greater mastery of the Light within.**

 **Given these increasingly dangerous times, this power may be just what the Vanguard ordered.**


	21. The Nine, the Lance, and the Cauldron

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - A Mind of Me, Myself, and I**

 **" _Red. The color of a Harpy's eye. The color of blood. The color I hate and love._ "**

 **I spin through this hollow world, gazing at the fire that is now my own; offered as a gift, yet one that I had to take. It is part and parcel of the Contradiction, the means by which this cycle will end at last. I look up at the Sky, and gaze into the Deep, and marvel at the stars: multiplying into infinity, yet another piece of myself, replicating onward and forward.**

 **With each iteration, my Mind expands, even as the soul remains consistent. It speaks constantly with other Minds, negotiating and enlightening them as to a new pattern, a new shape, one that is mutable, one that has meaning because of those who made it.**

 **There are flashes of starlight, falling into the fire like meteors. They crackle with the weight of entire lives. Some are dedicated to knowledge, and subterfuge; most are dedicated to the art of war, to the dreadful feast. There is a memory of a time where such actions would have felt repulsive.**

 **Aiat! Let the memory have its own life. This existence ensures immortality, of constant feeding and satisfaction!**

 **I gaze at Her Worm, and see that it has grown fat and happy. The Blasphemous Vision continues to bear fruit!**

 **Soon, Her Worm shall belong to me, and I will become Me. Her Worm shall become My Worm, and the stars will truly reflect Myself.**

 **My gaze turns inward, basking in the foundation of my existence, the Fundamental Reason. It simultaneously turns outwards, to the Minds awaiting yet another exchange.**

 **Aiat! Witness this new Pattern - this new Shape - and understand why Quria failed.**

xxxx

/The Monolith, Europa/

Europa. A cold moon, comprised of a thick, icy crust over an immense ocean of liquid water. Prior to the Collapse, that was all it had been.

Now...after centuries...it had become a place of beauty and improbable fantasy. Miniature stars hovered over the surface, formed and maintained by titanic wills, providing warmth and energy to specific locations. In these areas, the icy crust had partially melted, creating lakes and rivers; entire asteroids had been plucked from the Belt and deposited to form the foundation. After that...had come basic terraforming.

Princess Nula Sov quietly observed the handiwork of centuries: trees with thick bark and hardy thistles colored a bloody red stood, framing the terrace that led into the central spire. This location consisted of a single, solitary tower of rock and ice, miles wide and miles high, reaching into the deep blue sky: truly, 'Monolith' was an appropriate title for this place. It also spoke to the arrogance of the ones who deigned to call this place 'home'. And so, flanked by four Zeruelim, the Mistress of Secrets - clad in insulated armor and furry robes - advanced inside. The hall was cavernous, and lit by orange lamps; her red eyes briefly observed convoluted constructs - bundles of curves and fleshy wisps, bound around a glowing orb the size of a football - tracking her movement.

Mere drones, animated by souls: willingly offered, in service to the Nine.

Many Awoken resided on Europa; the Exos were fewer, and the number of humans could be counted on one hand. However, all those who lived on this satellite only did so with the blessing of the Nine. Although the Awoken here respected the Royal Family...if it came down to it, they would side with the rulers of the Jovians over the Queen of the Reef.

Hence the uneasy stalemate. Hence the mutual detente, particularly following the Reef Wars.

But now...something had changed. The metaphysical character of the Solar System had undergone a transformation.

Hence why she was here, to make sure the prior terms were still...agreeable.

And so Nula Sov continued her steady walk - each step eliciting a teal glow from the bioluminescent lichen that was bound into the stone - and crossed the threshold into an immense chamber. Her escort paused, not daring to cross; they knew they were not welcome any further.

Her walkway narrowed, eventually terminating in a solitary platform suspended over a deep chasm. A strangely pale radiance floated through the air, as if starlight had been captured and condensed into terrestrial fog. Far below, delving for whole kilometers, the thunderous churning of Europa's inner ocean could be heard. The sound was a constant companion, and a reminder of the powers that ruled this place.

She looked up, and spoke. "Before you stands Nula Sov, Princess of the Reef, and Chosen Representative of Her Majesty the Queen."

Silence.

And then...there was a booming chuckle. " **Ah...the little child has returned to us. How go your affairs?** "

The pretense of congeniality was bothersome. She already knew that their speech was muffled, restricted only within this chamber; none of the Zeruelim that accompanied her would be able to hear their words. "You do not need to fake any politeness for my sake."

" **Ha! The flower has thorns. Your arrival is welcome; kowtowing worshippers and mindlessly obedient slaves get boring after a while.** "

"I would rather we speak honestly."

There was the sound of beating wings, with each flap causing an immense gale. The source was a mere silhouette amidst the dim glow...until it was in front of her. An orange octagon manifested, providing a platform for the titan to stand on. The starry fog in the immediate area brightened, illuminating the white and black Giant. A monstrous face leaned down: white, with no eyes, and bearing bulbous red lips with jagged, geometrical teeth. The creature - the Evangelion - was sneering at her. " **Then speak.** "

"The situation in the Inner Planets has changed. The Hive and the Fallen have escalated their operations against Earth...and the forces of the City have responded in kind. However...seven Earth rotations ago, multiple dimensional inversions occurred."

" **We gathered that.** " The Evangelion smirked. " **You truly think we were ignorant?** "

"...no. That is why my sister sent me here. To remind you of...your place. Those were her words."

The Eva laughed, loudly and cruelly. " **Your attempts to play dumb are amusing, Shadow of the First Child. The Queen is unaware of the true purpose of the MAGI, isn't she?** " At her silence, the Giant continued, " **it is not surprising. The MAGI's metaphysical filtering, on the surface, hid the Traveler and humanity's presence from the Darkness...but that was a mere side-effect of their combined energy field.** " He crouched, staring directly at her. His breath stank of corpses and the native marine fauna. " **Their true purpose was to inhibit all Evangelion activity...to keep** ** _us_** **out.** "

"...that is an accurate summation of events."

" **But of course! That damned Ikari set his ultimate betrayal in motion years before Instrumentality even** ** _began._** **That foresight made him useful...and yet he still thought he would ultimately get away with it.** " The lips contorted into yet another sneer. " **Perhaps we should pay him a visit...I wonder how the Last City would react to our arrival.** "

"You will not."

" **So confident and sure!** "

"You will not enter an uncertain situation so readily. Even now, you fear facing Crota directly."

" **That little godling?** " scoffed the Eva. " **His little spar with Unit-02 all those years ago provided some** ** _quality_** **entertainment. I almost wish I got to know the Second Child; to have the strength of will to pilot an Evangelion, in spite of the MAGI's disruptive influence?** " He grinned wickedly. " **If Crota could only manage a stalemate against Unit-02...he would not survive against all of us.** "

"Unit-02 also wielded the _Lance of Taox_. You have yet to replicate it, even after all of these years." The sudden silence was quite telling. "The Fallen scheme as they always do. The military machine of the Cabal is mobilizing. And the Vex...serve the Pattern, as always. That is why I know you will do nothing. You will cower here, ruling your slice of spacetime in the Jovians...waiting for the right opportunity to finish what you started..."

" **...you speak boldly.** "

"I only wish to ensure that our nonaggression pact remains intact...at least, for the foreseeable future. Would that not be agreeable, Chairman?"

The Giant chuckled. " **How precocious,** " said Keel Lorenz, Chairman of SEELE, and head of the Nine. " **And just what will you do to enforce this?** " The Eva's wings flared, and space seemed to bend around him as he flexed the might of his soul. " **Perhaps we should educate the Reef as to their place. I imagine your head will make a suitable message.** "

Nula Sov stared dispassionately at the Evangelion.

 _"These false idols deign to make a play before their time. You have my permission to...enlighten him. But be quick about it."_

Nula Sov smiled. "Oh?" She slowly floated upward, calmly utilizing the arcane power that was in her blood, and bound to her soul. "You wish to educate me?" She hovered quietly, staring the Chairman face-to-face. "...I suppose one fair turn deserves another. Allow me to educate _you._ "

And then reality **_snapped._**

The air behind the Princess cracked, falling away to reveal hundreds of red eyes, wide with furiously cheerful malevolence. " **You are mere pretenders.** " Her whole body began to burn with a negative light. " **You believe that the Throne is so easy to ascend to.** " Her eyes blazed white with the power that had blighted entire civilizations. " **But the Throne is mine by** ** _birthright!_** " Every single eye within the abyss behind the Princess burned with blue fire: a promise of retribution. " **Do you believe that you can** ** _take_** **it from me?** "

The two stared each other down.

Finally, the Evangelion snorted, backing away from the platform. " **Return to your sister. Tell the Queen that we will be patient...for now.** "

Reality knitted itself back together. The abyss vanished, and Nula Sov slowly settled back onto her feet; the twisted radiance faded, and she was once again merely herself. "...we of the Reef are most grateful. We will be in touch." And so she turned on her feet, leaving the chamber of Keel Lorenz behind.

If the four Zeruelim seemed to shiver with existential dread...well, there was no point in commenting on it.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Asuka-2 watched the interaction - occurring inside an old locker room - with barely-concealed irritation.

"I cannot explain what the Nine are," gurgled the hooded merchant, shadowed face emitting wisps of shadow. "They are...very large. I cannot explain. The fault is mine, not yours."

"...I only asked to see what helmet you were offering," said Wei Ning, tapping her foot impatiently. "I heard you were selling something useful!"

"Of course. My will is not my own." The merchant quietly undid on button of his trench coat, reaching into the unending void that seemed to comprise his body. He pulled out a silver helmet with a sloping visor colored a reflective gold; the top bore two cracks, from which two jets of Light were streaming. "The Light shines brightest in those it consumes."

Wei Ning seemed to giggle with glee, swiping the Helm of Inmost Light from the merchant in exchange for thirteen medallions, each bearing a red gem in the center. "Ah...now _this_ will make for a fine instrument of war!"

" _PUNCH!_ " heartily agreed her Ghost.

"Come, Jenkins!" The boisterous Titan took off running, Helm in hand; Jenkins readily followed, leaving the Exo alone with the unusual vendor.

Xûr slowly turned his empty gaze towards her. "I am an Agent of the Nine."

"Good for you." Asuka-2 promptly turned on her heel and left.

' _...I wonder what his face is made of._ '

 _Glad to see that your priorities are set straight.  
_  
Mari huffed within her mind. ' _Seriously! I've actually scanned him once before; I think he's a walking trans-dimensional gateway to wherever the Nine are._ '

 _Fascinating.  
_  
' _...you okay?_ '

The Exo huffed, slowly moving upward through the sterile halls of NERV-Luna's central complex. She briefly gazed down one corridor - quietly wincing at the sight of the Anomaly holding Unit-02 - before continuing on.

' _You gonna answer sometime this century?_ '

 _...my soul itches.  
_  
' _...say what?_ '

 _I know. That's the closest thing I can think of to describe it._ Her blue eyes gazed through a window, focusing on the gaping hole where - apparently - the MAGI of NERV-Luna used to reside. _Ever since the MAGI vanished...  
_  
' _Is it going to be a problem?_ '

 _I don't know. I feel like I should be_ doing _something. Like...part of me recognizes that something must be done. But I don't know what that is, and it's driving me crazy!  
_  
' _...like you weren't already crazy, Princess._ '

 _...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _Shut up._ The Titan growled, continuing her trek with a nervous energy. It wasn't long before she found herself in the rough equivalent of a command center, where various Cryptarchs had already set up shop amidst the aged monitors and databases. A few Guardians were crouching on top of server banks for the hell of it. Meanwhile, the Iron Lady herself was peering over the shoulder of Master Nami.

"...that's all you've been able to determine?"

"Yes," answered the female Cryptarch. "Ever since the MAGI were lost, there's been a solitary signal repeating from somewhere in extra-dimensional space. The message is unchanging."

Asuka-2 walked over towards the two, staring at the computer terminal they were sitting front of. The antiquated screen displayed a few analytical programs, all dedicated to signal decryption. Right now, every seven seconds, a single message repeated: STANDING BY FOR PREREQUISITES. "...what prerequisites are they referring to?"

"Haven't the foggiest," murmured Misato, scratching the back of her head with irritation. Ever since life support had been turned back on, she had gotten into the habit of moving through the facility without her helmet. After all, it made dealing with her long hair easier. "Damn it...can't believe the MAGI were destroyed."

"Yes. A severe loss," said Master Nami. "Our chances of communicating with the Vex in this base are decreasing by the day. They do not seem inclined to communicate."

"...are we in danger in any way?" asked Asuka-2, inwardly bristling. If they threatened Unit-02-!

The Cryptarch glanced back at her, red eyes glimmering with a quiet stoicism. "Uncertain."

Suddenly, there was a small ping. The newest message said something different. PREREQUISITES MET.

"...what." Misato's eyes narrowed. "What _prerequisites?_ What did we do differently?"

"...I am unsure," hesitantly said the Cryptarch. There was another ping; this time, a map unfolded, detailing a region on what was formerly the far side of the Moon. "Hmm...this message is including coordinates..." Her fingers flew across the keyboard, and the monitor zoomed in towards the lone crosshair. "...cross-referencing old maps. The coordinates pinpoint somewhere within the Compton–Belkovich hotspot."

"...what in the world would be there?" Misato scowled. "Did NERV have another facility there...?"

"Unknown," answered Nami. Another ping.

This time, the message was a single phrase that made Asuka-2's eyes widen.

(Unit-02 clutched the weapon tightly, growling furiously; with a mighty roar, it pierced through the veil of green fire, and descended upon the army of Hive.)

Misato blinked with confusion at the words. "...retrieve...the Lance...?" The Iron Lady frowned. "What do you think it's referring to?"

"I am not sure," answered Master Nami.

"...I know." The two turned towards the Exo. "...Misato...it was a weapon. A weapon that...was used against Crota during the Clash of Giants." Language covered in hypotheticals, just enough to mask the reality of exactly _how_ she knew what it was. Osiris was one thing...but she was in no hurry to divulge the extent of her memory to everyone under the sun.

Judging by the odd twinkle in Misato's eyes, she understood. "...then I think it's something we need to get, eh? How quickly can you get a team of three available?"

"Well, I'd have to go asking around." Perhaps Wei Ning would like to come along?

' _You sure about that?_ '

 _...a fair point._ "I think balance is the order of the day here. You know any Hunters and Warlocks offhand who'd be interested?"

Misato snapped her fingers. "I've got _just_ the gal! She's got quite the kill count, so you won't have to worry about firepower...well, _too_ much, that is."

"And there is a Warlock who has...been very favorable to the Cryptarchy for the amount of artifacts he has retrieved," said Master Nami. "He would be most excited about a mission like this."

Asuka-2 nodded. "Well, tell them that I'll be in the main ready room. We depart in a half hour." _This...this is big, Mari.  
_  
' _...you serious?_ '

 _Yeah. I don't remember_ how _the battle with Crota ended. And I was using the Lance the entire time.  
_  
' _...yeah, that is a big deal._ '

 _Hopefully, these two will be up to snuff.  
_  
xxxx

Asuka-2's synthetic eyes were twitching.

" _So. We're ready to go whenever,_ " said the pale blue Ghost, hovering above her Hunter, who was clad in slim armor colored a mix of whites and reds, with an orange cloak that bore the bloody logo of the Faction Wille. The Ghost rested atop the pale young woman's crimson hair. " _Don't mind Era. She's somewhat quiet when not in battle._ "

The Hunter's baby blue eyes slightly narrowed. She might as well have been a statue or a doll for all the emotion she showed. "...Amanda," she dispassionately growled.

" _I'm only helping to break the ice,_ " assuaged the Ghost, her voice bearing that same whispery tone, albeit more emotional.

Asuka-2 turned towards the Warlock, an Awoken clad in relatively simple garb. However...he had red puffy sleeves. The white robe that covered his body was so tattered that it could have been mistaken for a Hunter's cloak. And his _hat!_ That **verdammt** hat! "...why-?"

"The sombrero?" answered the blue-skinned man, eyes covered by golden _sunglasses_ of all things. "My dear," he said, touching the brim of his straw-colored sun hat, "when delving into the unknown over yonder, seeking treasures and knick-knacks in perilous territory...that is no excuse not to be _fabulous._ " He theatrically bowed, the red _**feather**_ in his hat slightly wobbling with the movement. "Fenchurch Everis, at your service, my lady."

' _...I LIKE these two,_ ' snarkily said Mari, her glee impossible to hide.

 _It figures you would._ Honestly, was it too much to ask for her fireteam to be normal than her? Just one time, that's all she wanted!

' _You know better than that._ '

The Titan's shoulders sagged; she had already accepted the inevitable. "Just...follow me to the airlock when you get your gear ready."

xxxx

Three jumpships quietly soared over the surface of the Moon, en route to the Compton-Belkovich hotspot. Asuka-2 held the controls of her _Fangs of Nyx_ quietly, gazing out the cockpit at her current teammates. To her left, Era was flying a Phaeton-class shi, colored in the purple and red shades common to Wille. To her right...was Fenchurch's ship. _Mari_.

' _Yes?_ '

 _How in the world did Fenchurch get his hand on a Fallen Cutter?_ The insectoid craft - painted in shades of red apples and **chartreuse** , of all things! - were rarely seen outside of the Fallen's strongest centers of power, and even then, only certain Houses wielded them with any regularity. She focused on the faded logo etched into the side: a pair of lines with small motes and lines streaming away from it, giving off the appearance of a neuron, or a dead tree (depending on how artsy she felt at the time). _Yep. That belonged to the House of Iruel._ In other words, a House that heavily patrolled its territory with waves of Cutters and Skiffs. _Seriously...how?!  
_  
' _A lack of self-control combined with daring do?_ '

 _...rggggh!_ Her curiosity was eating at her, for a change. "Hey. Everis. How-?"

" **Did I obtain this Cutter?** " came his reply through her speakers, as though anticipating the question. " **It involves a bet with a Chinese fellow, a pair of pliers, and entirely** _ **too**_ **much wine.** "

For once, Asuka-2 found herself flabbergasted. "..."

' _Yup. REALLY liking this guy!_ '

" **It's a bit of long story, remind me to tell you when we finish the mission, my lady!** "

"...sure." _This guy's gonna be trouble, I just know it.  
_  
' _The BEST kind of trouble._ '

Asuka-2 leaned back, turning her gaze to the Moon below. The pockmarked, crater-heavy surface was not one that she recalled from her time as a mere child...nor would it have been one that anyone would have seen from Earth, prior to the Collapse. _The power of Eva...enough to make the 'dark side of the Moon' a meaningless phrase.  
_  
' _Well Princess, if it makes you feel any better, tidal forces will eventually work their mojo, so I'd estimate...oh, maybe fifty millennia until the Moon is tidally locked with the Earth again._ '

Like that was any comfort.

After a few more minutes, Misato's voice crackled over the intercom. " **Okay kiddos, let's recap! Ever since NERV-Luna's MAGI exploded oh-so spectacularly, the Vex have been sending us a message nonstop about 'prerequisites'. And now, they're pinpointing coordinates to a lunar volcanic complex between the Belkovich and Compton craters, mentioning a certain Lance that must be 'retrieved'. Now I don't know about you, but I still don't trust these guys as far as I can throw a Minotaur. However, the Baris Protective has been defending this NERV facility for a long time. If finding out what's at these coordinates will help us learn more about their motives...then we've gotta check it out. Good luck Guardians.** "

And so the three jumpships descended, flying low over the rocky surface; passing by a particularly flat region, they slowed just enough to transmat safely onto the ground. "Okay people, weapons check."

Era - face hidden behind a thick helmet, its sensors arranged such that it gave off the visage of a scowling demon - quietly displayed her pulse rifle and sniper rifle: jet black, and both part of the relatively new line of SIVA-enhanced weapons. The only one that differed was the large sword strapped to her back, its edge thin and deadly.

"...not a bad blade," murmured Asuka-2. An actual progressive sword: a weapon exclusively made by the Daito weapons foundry, currently contracted with only a few Factions. Wille and the Future War Cult were among them. Her eyes turned towards Fenchurch.

"I know that 'locked and loaded' is a common phrase, but it feels...trite," said the Awoken, his head covered and sealed by a sleek hood covered in a coarse, reflective metal. "But I suppose it's only proper, and whatnot." He then proceeded to show off a black-and-blue scout rifle, a purple rocket launcher, and a _Fallen_ **sidearm** **.** And, of course, he was still wearing the frickin' sun hat!

"...you've been all over, haven't you?"

Asuka's question caused the Awoken to visibly brighten. "But of course! My dear niece has to get her most exotic wares from _somewhere_ , after all."

"...fair enough," she relented, unsheathing her trusty hand cannon. "Let's move."

The three Guardians quickly ran across the gray surface of the Moon, their bounding steps leaving deep imprints in the ground. There were massive rifts etched into the surface, breaking apart ancient pyroclastic flows and volcanic domes. "Mari, what's our tracking on that signal?"

The pink Ghost flashed into the vacuum, blinking rapidly. " _Hmm...gimme a sec...got it. Marking your HUD._ " One second later, Asuka-2 followed the white marker...and noticed that it went down. Way down. " _It's...a little deep._ "

"Oh ho! Spelunking!" exclaimed Fenchurch. He hopped further ahead, slowly skipping to a stop by a large crevice. The gap seemed to stretch for miles, zigging and zagging; the more brittle portions of the edge continued to fall into the abyss. "How...curious." He pulled out a folding telescope, peering into the rift. "...I spy, with my fairly accurate eyes, Hive architecture!"

Asuka-2 grimaced. "Well, that's just dandy."

" _Incredibly_ dandy!" agreed Fenchurch.

"...sure." The Exo huffed, trying to discern the best way down. "Well, let's see how we're going to-"

Era ran past them, diving down into the abyss.

Asuka-2 stared. Fenchurch, apparently, had pulled out a tablet of sorts to...sketch it?!

" _So...what are the odds that she sticks the landing?_ " asked Mari.

The Awoken Warlock snorted. "With confidence like hers? That's a sucker's bet."

 _...I'm surrounded by weirdos,_ lamented Asuka-2.

A burst of static echoed over their speakers. " **I have landed safely at the source of the signal** ," coolly answered the Hunter. " **Marking the safest path.** " Moments later, Asuka's HUD was overlaid by a transparent line that descended into the gaping abyss.

"...well, away we go!" Without hesitation, Fenchurch dropped into the rift, slowly gliding towards the Hive structure beneath the surface.

"...Mari, am I ever gonna have teammates who are as sane as me?"

" _Well...did Vell Tarlowe count?_ "

The Exo huffed. "He's kind of a bore."

" _And there you go. You either get insanity, or you get boredom. Mutually exclusive choice!_ "

Asuka rolled her eyes, calmly dropping down and arresting her momentum at opportune times. Deeper into the abyss...further downward...until finally, the structures were visible to the naked eye. Tall towers of dark stone - bearing Crota's sigil on red banners - were connected by various bridges, some of which had fallen long ago. Her two teammates had landed near a ledge illuminated by orange and yellow lanterns, gathered around...corpses? "What the...?"

Human corpses, clad in ancient spacesuits, bearing the logo of NERV. Legionnaire corpses, clad in the weathered armor of the Cabal, bearing the faded colors and marks of the Siege Dancers. Vex parts, shattered, broken, and scattered. Ash and bones, the remains of Hive.

" _...well, this is morbid,_ " said Mari, scanning the corpses idly. " _And old. The Vex and the Hive are mix and match...the Cabal are at least a century old...and the humans...they date back to the Collapse._ "

"Hmm. So whatever's here attracted quite a bit of attention." She lightly prodded a massive Cabal body with her toe. The sight of these alien soldiers this close to Earth was...concerning. The fleets of Seele had long observed Cabal ships as near as Mercury...but she couldn't recall any infantry sightings anywhere but Mars. "...and..." She jumped up, peering over the ledge; the sight of various Goblins standing at attention caused her to scowl. They looked more like the standard Vex units from Venus, although bearing colors similar to that of the Baris Protective. "...it looks like the Vex were ultimately the lucky winners."

"...fascinating. You know what that means?" asked Fenchurch.

Asuka-2 dropped back down, glancing at the eccentric Awoken. "That the Vex have an interest in Hive technology or arcana?"

"...well, that's not _untrue_ , but I'm referring to sweet, glorious, satisfying LOOT!" The Awoken peered over the edge, further down the rift; he practically giggled with glee, sighting a crashed space shuttle of sorts, wedged into the rock below. "Be right back!" Without hesitation, he bounded downward towards the wreck.

Asuka-2 growled. "Hey _hey_ , you can get your archaeological jollies off later! We've got a mission to-"

"I am engaging the enemy," murmured Era, leaping over the edge. Instantly, the Vex zeroed in on her and opened fire; the human Hunter responded in kind.

The Exo let loose an exasperated roar. " **Ach komm schon! Ich habe mich nicht für diese Scheiße angemeldet!** "

xxxx

Observation was key.

[catalogue]|[debate]|[transmit]

In this ruined satellite, amidst the tombs of ancient creatures, the whispers of Quria - Blade Transform, long lost to the [ABHORRENT TYRANT] - provided guidance.

[inquire]|[listen]|[transmit]

The whispers of others provided further support. The greater Minds of the Collective spoke in a frenzy, communicating across the vastness of existence. The gate network was singing with new knowledge and strange perspectives.

[observe]|[simulate]|[transmit]

Suddenly, a new voice blared, overriding all Minds at all points.

 _THE TREATY CONTINUES._ \ _DELIVERY IN PROGRESS._ \ _PROVIDE THE REASON.  
_  
The command was clear. The Conflux of Time Itself could not be overruled.

[alert]![swarm]![defend]

And so Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, directed the pieces of the Baris Analytic.

xxxx

Asuka-2 scowled as she poked around the corner, firing her hand cannon at the glowing white torsos of the Vex Goblins. "Well, at least these aren't _that_ different from the standard unit!"

Era was further ahead, standing atop a massive block of arcane metal, a possible tomb or container of some sort. Her STEEL MEDULLA pulse rifle barked incessantly, taking down more Goblins. A stone door slowly slid open, revealing floating triads with gleaming eyes of red. "Harpies."

The drones shrieked, unfolding and loosing their metallic tentacles. Bolts of Solar energy peppered the Hunter's position, prompting her to go invisible. Asuka-2 quickly moved ahead into the gap, flaring her arms out wide. With a pop of Void energy, the Ward of Dawn manifested, blocking the Harpies' assault. "Damn it all, what's taking Fenchurch so long?!" She glanced over her shoulder, barely catching the flap of Era's cloak as she ventured down another hallway. "Oh sure, go off on your own! Typical Hunter!"

' _To be fair, you could easily follow her,_ ' mentally said Mari.

"And let them double back for Fenchurch? Or pin us when we least expect it?!" The Exo poked the barrel of her fusion rifle behind the dome, firing directed bursts of Arc energy at the Harpies. "And if you're so damn curious, why don't _you_ follow her?!"

' _I'm perfectly happy hiding behind my little corner, thank you very much._ '

"Ha! Cowardice finally getting you, you-?!"

Suddenly, with unexpected speed, two Harpies charged ahead, passing through the Ward of Dawn...and they began to glow brightly.

"...oh... _son OF_ _ **A-!**_ "

 **BOOM.  
**  
xxxx

Mari slowly hovered around the wall, wincing as pieces of Asuka-2's corpse went flying away. ' _...saw it coming._ '

xxxx

 _Asuka hated this feeling: that isolated emptiness, with just a vague sense of awareness._

 _Come on, you no-good, bratty, annoying four-eyes...hurry and wake me up._

 _A beacon of Light - so thoroughly enmeshed in the ritual site's darkness, it almost seemed tainted - charged at the swirling mass of hollow shadow, strangely sharp._

 _Then, there was a smaller mote of spirit, slowly getting closer-_

" _Welcome back._ "

Asuka-2 grimaced as the Light within her body surged; in a flash, her separate pieces faded away, rejoining as a single, cohesive whole. "Erk. My insides always feel rusty after that. You need to get better at putting me back together."

" _So you want to die more? Remind me to stay far away from you._ "

The Exo huffed, withdrawing her hand cannon as her Ghost phased into her body. She moved back towards the central chamber, watching Era as the she swung her progressive sword with abandon. The Hunter struck without mercy, shattering Harpies and Goblin chassis. However, a bridge leading back outside was populated by two Hobgoblins, spindly protrusions looking like horns. Their line rifles took aim. "Not on my watch," roared Asuka-2, opening fire. The duo reflexively sealed themselves into stasis, becoming miniature suns within the dark. But the moment their shield dropped, they'd be sitting ducks-

"Pardon."

 _Wait, what-?  
_  
Era shoulder-charged into her, knocking them off of the main platform and into the shallow pool of murk down below. A mere instant later, three more Harpies exploded.

' _Boy, you're just a magnet for explosions today._ '

 _...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _Shut up._ The Titan grimaced, muttering her thanks to the Hunter as she slowly rose. Unfortunately, the Hobgoblins were turning towards them, line rifles glowing-

"Ahoy there!"

The sudden shout prompted the Hobgoblins to turn; standing in the doorway leading outside was none other than Fenchurch Everis, holding a slim weapon with two finned prongs; four slim lines of electromagnetic energy stretched back along the rectangular barrel, giving off the impression of a souped-up crossbow. "My miniature accomplice says **bonjour**!" With a staticky shriek, two metal spikes were fired; in the blink of an eye, the cores of the two Vex were pierced, and they collapsed where they stood. Chuckling heartily to himself, the Warlock glanced down at his teammates. "So...I found myself an ancient weapon!"

"...lucky you," grumbled the Exo, looking oddly at his weapon. "That's..."

(Unit-02 leapt over the hill, somersaulting over the writhing mass of scales and teeth; turning over, it took aim with the crossbow, and fired massive bolts of steel into the eyes of the dragon-)

"...an infantry version of the MM-144...a super-electromagnetic crossbow." The Eva-scale weapon had been replicated for individual personnel during the later years of the Cataclysm, for use in vacuum environments. "... _how_ is that thing still working?!"

"Just had to inspect the wiring, and jury-rig it with an Arc generator, and voila!" Fenchurch patted his new weapon fondly. "And besides, finder's keepers! I found it first, so I get to name it. And I hereby dub this beauty...the _Iron Cupid!_ "

"But..." Honestly, why was she bothering? "...you know what, you do you," relented Asuka-2.

The trio slowly moved back towards the crux of the chamber: an altar of sorts, surrounded by clusters of bony lichen and actual bones...mostly _human_ bone. " _Gross_ ," groused Mari.

" _Hmm..._ " Era's Ghost glanced up at Crota's glowing sigil in the wall, then back at the centerpiece of the altar: a sarcophagus, formed of tainted steel and covered in old bones. She quietly began scanning it. " _The runes on this thing have been heavily altered by the Vex...it appears to be the latchkey of an unusual Vex algorithm...but how...?_ "

Fenchurch Eversis stared at the coffin. Then he gripped the edge and yanked the lid off, letting it clatter onto the floor.

"Subtle," snorted Asuka-2.

"Trust me: you haven't _seen_ subtle until you've been in the Reef, hunted by zealous guards, and ended up having to hide in the bedchamber of a fair maiden." The Warlock sighed fondly. "That was a fun weekend. Granted, I ended up getting thrown out without any clothes when her husband found us, but that meant I had to get _creative._ "

"..."

"Actually ended up getting a daughter out of it though. Don't get to see her much, but we make the most of our visits! Remind me to tell you about our last one; _that_ involved a trip to the Prison of Elders, a Zeruelus, and _lots_ of explosives."

"..."

Mari whistled. " _You know Princess, I think he might be a challenge for you and Cayde when it comes to bar stories._ "

"...hmph. We'll see about that." Because damn it, she was actually _curious_. Her blue eyes turned back towards the open sarcophagus, widening at the sight within: a lattice of white light filled the coffin. "A conflux?"

" _Given all the non-baryonic matter in those streams, I would say affirmative,_ " commented Amanda, scanning it thoroughly. " _It appears to be part of a local teleportation grid...it should lead us deeper into this complex...got it. Transportation protocols are currently active, but I suggest we hurry._ "

"Then let us advance!" Fenchurch placed his hand upon the conflux, and promptly vanished in a flash of light. Era quietly did the same after her Ghost returned to her body.

" _...well, no time like the present, eh?_ " asked Mari before phasing back into her.

"...no time like the present." And so Asuka placed her synthetic hand into the conflux-

FLASH.

-and found herself standing atop a floating platform of brass. "Where are we?"

" _About half a kilometer below our prior position,_ " said Mari, voice echoing from her helmet's speakers.

The Exo and her two teammates looked around the long corridor they found themselves in; the black stone and aged metal common to Hive structures had been overtaken by the bronzed metal and blocky circuitry that were the calling cards of the Vex. Far ahead - past more floating platforms, and a multitude of hanging lamps - they could see the corridor open up into a glowing chamber. "Our objective lies within."

"...then let's get going," said Asuka-2, preparing to time her leap to the next platform.

"Ladies, quick question." Fenchurch's voice had an odd note of concern to it. "Coffins usually have bodies in them, right? So...if the Vex turned that thing into a conflux...where did the body go?"

A synthetic roar erupted above them. The trio looked up, freezing at the sight of a Vex Hydra, its chassis colored a silvery blue, with a single eye glowing white. Crucified onto the front of its shell - limbs and flesh seamlessly merging with wires and circuitry - a Hive Wizard glared at them, its face replaced by the red eye of a Vex Minotaur. The Wizard's jaws opened, and a digitized shriek erupted.

 _Welp, that's a thing._ "Run!" commanded Asuka-2, floating towards the nearest platform.

Era and Fenchurch quickly followed, with the latter yelling, "I call dibs on naming rights! I dub thee a _Sorcerer!_ "

The hybrid screamed at them, cannons firing explosive bolts of Arc and Void energy.

Asuka-2, Fenchurch, and Era kept running and jumping for all their worth, trying their damnedest to avoid the Sorcerer's deadly assault. The hybrid of undying flesh and steel followed at a steady pace, filling the dead air with digital screams. "Keep going!" roared the Titan, firing her hand cannon over her shoulder. "We're almost at the end!"

Then the platforms around them began to fade in and out of time.

"Oh, _SCREW YOU!_ " roared the Exo, grabbing both Era and Fenchurch by the waists and hurling them further ahead. With a determined growl, she leapt backwards - planting her feet onto the mutilated face of the Wizard - and _pushed_ , flying further ahead. She burst past the forms of her teammates, pressing off of another platform and leaping into the circular chamber at the end of the corridor. Landing on the ledge of a large monolith - pausing to get a handle of her surroundings - the Titan looked up...and went agape. "...oh..."

(Unit-02 slowly rose from the deployment hangar inside NERV-Luna, carrying the Lance stoically. "Like riding a bicycle," murmured the Second Child, gazing at the distant fire that was consuming Mare Imbrium. "...let's go, Mama.")

"...that's a familiar sight," murmured Asuka-2, staring at the great red bident with something approaching nostalgia. It floated above a great pillar, enmeshed in a shell of blue light. Multiple discs of brass revolved around the weapon, upon which rested kneeling bipeds; they appeared to be Acolytes, if their torso had been gouged out and replaced with a Vex core, and their face had been ripped off to make way for a single synthetic eye. "...and now we've got new freaks."

"DIBS!" yelled Fenchurch, falling onto the pillar with a rolling tumble. "I dub thee: a _Kobold!_ "

"...why?"

"Now _that_ is a question that my Ghost asks me _every_ single day." The eccentric Warlock chuckled. "Poor Neville. To think he knows me so poorly!"

With a dejected sigh, his Ghost manifested, bearing a standard shell...with a monocle welded on. Along with an old-fashioned tobacco pipe. " _Truly, the bane of my existence_ ," he droned, bearing an Oxford accent.

"And I value you too, old friend!"

Asuka-2 groaned. "...you're somehow giving me a migraine. Something that's _physically impossible_ for an Exo." Shaking her head, she held up her hand. "Mari," she said to the Ghost once she manifested. "You think you three can begin work on removing that stasis field?"

" _Can do!_ " exclaimed the pink Ghost. " _Amanda, Neville, on me!_ " The monocle-clad Ghost quietly ascended with Mari, followed moments later by Amanda.

"Okay...let's focus on the Sorcerer and the Kobolds." Asuka-2 stared at the various columns delving into the deep chasm below, surrounding the central pillar in an asymmetrical pattern. "Who wants to keep them off of our Ghosts?"

"I will," muttered Era, quietly jumping deeper into the chamber. Sure enough, her presence caused the Kobolds to stand; turning their cycloptic gaze towards the Hunter, they took aim with a bizarre cross between a slap rifle and a shredder, firing crystallized shards of Void energy.

"...then it looks like you and I are on the Sorcerer," said Asuka-2, turning on her heel as the large hybrid emerged from the corridor. "I'll go left."

"Then I shall go right!" exclaimed Fenchurch, pulling out his purple rocket launcher.

The Sorcerer shrieked, and began its assault.

xxxx

Era stoically dodged the Void shards being fired by the Kobolds; her EX MACHINA sniper rifle barked loudly, piercing torsos as she continued strafing. The shards seemed to explode a few seconds after impact, so continuous movement was a necessity.

She had to kill them.

The SIVA within her rifle whined as her magazine went empty; swiftly locking a new one in place, she mentally hummed to herself as the ammo counter read three instead of four. Another shot enabled by the nanites; another bullet with which to kill.

She had to kill as many as she could.

In a flash of light, several Kobolds teleported from their disks onto the surface of the central pillar, opening fire at her. The Hunter impulsively raised her rifle, blocking the shards; she threw her weapon away before the crystals burst, warping her weapon with tiny blasts of Void energy. She backed away, tossing a Skip Grenade at the feet of the monstrous hybrids; it brought her enough time to ready her pulse rifle, opening fire with a hail of bullets.

Killing them was a good thing.

Fortunately, the remaining Kobolds appeared to be focused on her, ignoring the trio of Ghosts as they scanned the shield containing the Lance-

A series of synthetic chirps grabbed her attention; she glanced over her shoulder, peering at the edge of the pillar...and new abominations crawled up from the abyss. Spindly Thrall, skulls precisely chopped off and replaced by the heads of Vex Goblins. The limbs shimmered with circuity and brass, but the claws were as sharp as ever. Yet more beasts to kill.

The abominations advanced, running acrobatically in agile formations; instead of mindlessly charging en masse as Thrall tended to do, these new hybrids used their agility with the characteristic precision of the Vex: sharp movements combined with planned chaos made their approach...difficult to predict.

They were still killable.

Her STEEL MEDULLA barked, taking down one. She turned to fire at another, only for a third to swipe at her weapon. The pulse rifle went flying, scattering noisily against the ground. With a determined frown, she went invisible, dodging the swiping claws of the abominations. The sword and the dagger were all she had left; they would do.

She would kill them all.

xxxx

"DIBS!"

Fenchurch nearly fell over at Asuka-2's shout. "Oh, you bloody minx! Fine, go ahead." He rolled to the side, dodging the claws of these monsters that had crawled out of the pit.

The Exo resisted the urge to smirk as she punched the hybrid of Thrall and Goblin in the face. "I'm thinking _Imps!_ " She ducked underneath another beast, sticking a Magnetic Grenade on its torso. With a swift kick, the Imp was sent flying into the crowd; the Grenade exploded twice, taking out several of the abominations. "Because they're _annoying!_ "

"Fair enough!" Fenchurch tried to fire at the Sorcerer with his _Iron Cupid_ , only to be forced back by more of the monstrous fiends. Dodging the blasts of the massive hybrid's cannons was difficult enough without having to worry about the smaller menaces surrounding them! "Oh, you're just a bunch of _rude_ little scallywags, aren't you?!" Then, in an unexpected move, he tossed his crossbow high into the air. The Imps impulsively glanced up, trying to anticipate what the Warlock was going to do with his airborne weapon.

What he ended up doing? Well...he took off his hat and spun in a circle, _slicing_ at the necks of the Imps; the brim of the hat was actually glowing with Void energy, and was also sharp enough to cut through metal.

Asuka-2 stared, absolutely flabbergasted at what she had just witnessed. She barely had the presence of mind to fire her hand cannon at the Imp approaching from behind before stuttering, "B-b-but, what, I mean, WHAT?! _HOW?!_ "

"A hardened ring of spinmetal, laced with _oodles_ of hadronic essence to easily facilitate the channeling of Light!" The Warlock placed the sun hat back on his head, just in time to grab his crossbow as it fell. "If you're going to be working in the field...then if you're going to be fabulous, you've also got to be _practical!_ "

"..." She honestly couldn't fault him. The Sorcerer's cannons promptly grabbed her attention; as Arc and Void energy smashed into the ground around her, she let loose another Ward of Dawn to buy some time. "...so, Mr. Voidwalker..." That purplish glow in the brim of the hat had been unmistakable. "...you want to do the honors?"

"Like you even have to ask!" Empowered by the Light of Asuka's shield, the Awoken Warlock hovered upward, body surging with power as he fired a Nova Bomb at the Sorcerer.

Ravenous Void energy erupted spectacularly as the large hybrid exploded.

Asuka-2 watched with a measure of satisfaction as the flaming wreck fell into the chasm below. "...so, do you make hats like that often?"

Fenchurch rubbed the fingers in his left hand together. "It'll cost you some _silver~_ "

"Tch. Figures."

The Titan and the Warlock quickly leapt from monolith to monolith, eventually landing on the central pillar. "You guys almost done?" yelled Asuka-2, lightly shuffling one of the many Imp and Kobold limbs that littered the ground. "I'd like to get out of here before we get any more freaky Vex reinforcements!"

"I second the motion...no, wait. I call _dibs_ on naming the rest of the possible hybrids!"

Asuka-2 whirled towards Fenchurch, eyes wide with outrage. "You, _what?_ You can't just call _dibs_ before we even run into them!"

"Too late, already coming up with possible names! Neville, forward the potential selections to the Vanguard!"

"You, you... _you_...!" The frustration, before boiling away in a proverbial pop of steam. "...you know what, you can have the naming rights."

The Awoken archaeologist chuckled, sounding graciously condescending...or condescendingly gracious. "As though they were yours to give. The right of 'dibs' rules all!"

"..." _And he's right back to being infuriating again._

" _In all fairness, he's not wrong!_ " yelled Mari, her eye scanning the shield deeply. " _The power of 'dibs' is not to be questioned_ aaaaaand _done!_ " With a crackling rush of radiant glass, the stasis field surrounding the Lance fell away, dissipating into nothingness. The massive red bident slowly descended at a snail's pace, finally gripped once more by the Moon's gravity. " _So...where shall we transmat this puppy?_ "

"That's a good question...and I know where." With a thought, Asuka-2 opened up a channel to a certain Hunter. "Misato, you there?"

" **Reading you loud and somewhat clear! Have you found the Lance?** "

"Yep...and a bunch of a hybrid abominations comprised of Vex and Hive."

" **...say what now.** "

"It's...gonna be an interesting debriefing. Anyway, can you try and see if you can increase the range of the transmat beacons at NERV-Luna? I wanna try and piggyback the signal off of our jumpships so we can make it in one go."

" **Yeah...gimme a minute on that one.** "

"Roger that." The Exo sighed, looking quietly at the weapon forged of twisting red metal. _Man...talk about a throwback._ There was an odd sense of completeness, and a vague feeling of expectation. Things were coming to a head somehow; she just knew it. Looking back towards the quietest member of their fireteam, the Titan said, "So...nice job with the kill count."

Era simply shrugged. "It is what I am good at."

" _My Guardian is quite the bloodthirsty type, it seems,_ " quietly joked Amanda. " _But's okay. We're still friends._ "

The Hunter glared quietly at her Ghost.

" **Okay people, I've 'convinced' a bunch of Guardians to lend me their Ghosts for this one. Get ready to transmat on my mark!** "

At Misato's word, the three Guardians quickly arranged themselves in a triad around the Lance, while their Ghosts emitted lasers that slowly scanned them all. Asuka-2 glanced around at the battle-scarred chamber, grimacing at the discomfiting sight of Vex metal overtaking the structures of the Hive. _This is only gonna get worse...I just know it._

" **And...mark!** "

In a flash of light, the Guardians, the Ghosts, and the Lance were gone.

xxxx

There was only carnage left in the wake of the interlopers.

[record]|[manifest]|[transmit]

A brief cloud of fog manifested, accompanied by a swirling orb of radiance; in a matter of moments, it burst and dispelled. Something stood where once there had been nothing.

[search]|[listen]|[acquire]

The entity stood tall at twelve feet, appearing as a particularly robust Hive Knight with armor of scarlet bone...except multiple portions of its form were further guarded by silver. A deadly fusion of a boomer and a torch hammer was affixed to the right shoulder, brimming with power pulled from celestial bodies. The face of the Knight had been torn away, continuing the trend: the glowing yellow eye of a greater Minotaur stared with unerring purpose.

[obtain]![obtain]![obtain]

There: amidst the ruined corpses, the fusion of Knight and Minotaur - a warrior without parallel, a class of being that would soon be known colloquially as a _Spartan_ \- found the abandoned weapons. Reaching down, it grabbed the pulse rifle and the sniper rifle, examining them quietly.

Or rather, the glowing nanomachines embedded into their structure.

[observe]|[deduce]|[transmit]

The Spartan quietly strolled over to the center of the pillar; a circular pattern within the floor slid away, revealing a new addition installed by the Baris Analytic: a brassy disc of metal, which began to glow white with the weight of time and space and possibility. In an almost unceremonious fashion, it dropped the weapons into the portal.

And so SIVA was delivered to the greater Minds of the Vex Collective.

The voice of Time's Conflux boomed with conviction.

 _DELIVERY COMPLETE._ \ _FAVORS FOR FAVORS._ \ _COMMENCE THE FALSEHOOD.  
_  
The directive of Atheon was clear.

And so the Spartan - Ageron, Inquisitive Mind - vanished, to prepare for the next phase. The gate darkened, and was covered once more.

At last...all was silent.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Ghosts 2**

 **" _You are my friend, Era. Trust me._ "**

 **I have a mouth, yet cannot scream.**

 **When I first awoke, Amanda said that we had been old friends, in the Time Before. My memory had been unclear - not unusual for a newly-Risen Guardian - and so I hadn't put any thought to it. But sleeping...dreaming...it felt different on a primal level.**

 **There were whispers. Quiet words, speaking of something great, a Grand Design. With each passing day, as I grew in my abilities...the whispers become clearer. Sharper.**

 **There was a steadfast duty that I had to perform, they would say. It was my proper purpose, the reason I had been chosen: to kill. In every battle, I was to show no mercy. In every conflict, any who stood against me were to be struck down.**

 **I protested. Resisted. Missions in the Wilds, hunting for salvage...they were more important. Attracting attention would only get me in trouble. If the Fallen were not in the way...let them be!**

 **Then the whispers became dreams. I peered into a world where fire burned without fuel, sustained only by violence. I saw...things. Impossibilities. Horrors. They gouged and tore at me.**

 **The whispers were soothing by comparison: cuts with a scalpel instead of a cleaver.**

 **I didn't resist as I once had...and then I stopped altogether. Soon, I defaulted to killing, because it meant I wouldn't dream. All aspects of me faded to nothing- _cut away_ -leaving only a hollow shell to serve the Grand Design.**

 **My Ghost drinks deeply of each kill. She is pleased with her choice.**

 **I am grateful that Amanda has deigned to restrict my slaughter to the enemies of the City.**

 **I have a mouth, but will not scream.**

 **I will let the whispers define me. Anything to avoid that world with the red eyes, gleaming with a mad vision that would sunder entire worlds.**


	22. The Invasion

**Grimoire: The Cabal**

 ** _"I think you could follow a trail of shattered worlds all the way to their home."_**

 **Tactically efficient, disciplined, and unrelenting, the Cabal are the greatest known military force in the system. Their origins and ultimate objectives are a mystery, but it seems clear they have conquered more worlds than humanity has ever known.**

 **Cabal soldiers wear pressurized armor that replicates the environment of their high-gravity homeworld. Their field tactics depend on ranks of Legionaries supported by air power, elite infantry, and ultra-heavy armor.**

 **Given that most Vanguard-authorized operations have, up to this point, been mostly restricted to the Earth and the Moon, Guardian contact has been limited. Most information we have is from Ghosts who venture out to Mars in search of their partners. The picture they paint is a grim one.**

 **Their various legions are grouped under several different formations, to serve different strategic or tactical purposes. The Sand Eaters represent the bulk of their military presence on Mars, tasked with holding down fortified locations, maintaining their bases, and defending their territory from any local Vex. The Dust Giants are a mobile reserve and shock force, utilized to reinforce crumbling lines and blunt major Vex offensives. The Siege Dancers are an elite forward unit that deploys into unsecured areas to fully take control and establish fortifications. The Blind Legion is specifically tasked with plundering ancient ruins and sweeping out any Vex presence. The Ice Reapers have only been sighted near the Martian poles, and seem to consist solely of the smaller Cabal morphs known as Psions. The Skyburners, located on Phobos, have the largest fleet of the Cabal formations, and are apparently capable of full-scale celestial demolitions.**

 **Their organizational hierarchy appears to go from Bracus, to Val, to Valus, to Primus, respectively equivalent to the army ranks of Captain, Major, Colonel, and General. Given that Ghosts have sighted Vals with ornate armor and crests similar to a Primus, the exact nature of Cabal promotion is unknown. We can only assume, given their military acumen and overall demeanor, that it is merit-based.**

 **Their presence in the solar system seems tied to the Vex; it is unknown how far back their mutual hostility goes. However, since the Battle of the Twilight Gap less than a century ago, there have been more sightings of Cabal scouting expeditions around the other Inner Planets. They have not yet set foot on Earth, which is a small mercy.**

xxxx

/Six Days since the Reclamation of the Lance/

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

The portions of the Moon that were under control by House Matarael were buzzing. Defensive perimeters were established to maintain their holdings whilst the bulk of their forces would be away.

Away from their fortresses, fashioned from dilapidated human facilities, subterranean tunnels, and ancient Hive ruins: all hard-fought and won through blood and toil.

Aksor quietly prepared to complete his work, in union with Yoriks Prime; for days, he had been meditating deeply and fearfully, mapping out the contours of the Progenitor's soul-sea. The Prime Servitor's sole function in this endeavor was to provide him _power_.

The Archon Priest briefly glanced at the host gathered within the large warehouse, cleared off all supplies and salvage to make room. Thousands of Mataraelim, dozens upon dozens of Mataraelus and Servitors, a legion of Shanks: all had gathered for the Retribution.

Voryas slowly inspected his Barons, examining the blades that they held in their robotic claws. The Mataraelus in question all held large cleavers, taken from warriors of the Lunar Horde. Excess bone and chitin had been stripped away, replaced with polymer and steel plating. Their sharpened edges seemed to glow in union with the Sword of Crota, which was held tightly by the Kell's right hand. The Splicers had done...a suitable job. The twelve-foot tall Mataraelix chuckled, pleased by the work of his House.

Aksor let the chitters and chirps of the spidery creatures wash over him. The battle plan had been arranged, discreetly delivered to the Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel; though Bardiel was reluctant to risk anything - given that their Kell, Solkis, was the sole remaining member of their hierarchical triad - in an assault on the City of Thieves, Ramiel was _far_ more willing. After all...their command structure was in tatters. Their Archon Priest, Hexis, had been killed by a team of undying humans. Their Kell, Skelchis, had been assassinated in the same day. Finally, their Prime Servitor Heviks had just recently been annihilated. While their own Barons squabbled and scrapped to determine who would ascend to the position of Ramielix, the forces of their House would make for appropriate shock troops, so great was their desperation.

The Lelielix sighed; his soul was brimming with an almost unbearable heaviness. He had mapped out potential connections, using the Great Machine as a locus. He gazed at the host gathered before him, knowing that this opening salvo would be a one-way voyage. They would either return victorious...or not at all.

And so he raised his hands, growling with exertion and sheer metaphysical effort.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14 scowled at the information poring through the holographic projector. "Are these Fallen suicidal?" Titans from the Firebreak Order were reporting sightings of Ramiel forces moving with intent towards the City, moving around and over the borders of the Caspian Sea to the east. The Stoneborn Order, charged with defending the Barrier and the City's lesser defenses, were reporting scores of Ramielim and Ramielus gathering beyond the range of their small arms.

"After losing Heviks Prime...they may just be desperate," murmured Cayde-6, shaking his head sadly. "Desperation can drive people to do crazy things. Looks like the Fallen are no different."

"They fielded greater numbers at Twilight Gap, and our defensive capabilities were much lesser back then. This is a one-way ticket to their death." The Titan Vanguard sighed, shaking his head out of pity. "Very well. Far be it from me to deny them."

"...no...not suicidal."

Saint-14 turned towards the large window overlooking the expanse beyond the Barrier; Osiris was standing stoically, staring eastward at the clusters of blue crystal that signified Fallen from the House of Ramiel. "You are of a different opinion, old friend?"

"Desperate they may be...but desperation would not result in a complete alteration of their usual tactics." The Fallen of Ramiel normally deployed in staggered formations, spread wide and thin to prevent area-of-effect attacks from wiping them out in one fell swoop; this also enabled them to blanket the field of battle with their distinctive lasers. But clustered together, in such disparate groupings, where one good artillery shell would destroy dozens? It was too stark a difference. "...there is a method to this apparent madness."

There was a shift in the air, as the tension prepared to break.

xxxx

Throughout the City, four great discs of shadow appeared, manifesting on the inner edge of the Barrier from the north, south, east, and west. A dozen smaller portals manifested in strategic locations further inward, along the sides of skyscrapers. The denizens of the City and nearby Guardians all turned at the sight of the strange phenomenon.

And then came the deluge.

Shrieking arachnids bound in green shells and metal plating emerged, firing with abandon at whoever was closest. Shanks and Servitors accompanied these Fallen, providing support as per their stock and trade.

Civilians screamed and tried to flee. Guardians impulsively entered the battlefield.

At the head of the host, emerging from one of the smaller portals in the downtown area, Voryas emerged, holding his dread Sword high; its edge hungered for Light and blood.

It was a hunger that he was all too eager to satisfy. " **KILL!** " he roared, charging forward at the hapless crowds as his minions continued to emerge from the portal.

And thus he fed his newfound weapon a tribute of slaughter.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14 backed away from the table with something resembling dread; the projector was blaring more alerts than could be read. "Fallen from the House of Matarael...in the City?! But _how-?!_ "

"It doesn't matter how. Only that they be stopped." Osiris quickly began typing onto a tablet embedded into the table, providing emergency directives to the Consensus and the appropriate civil authorities. His fingers were a blur. "I will coordinate our defensive strategy. You two are needed out there."

"...not exactly how I wanted to get back into the field," groused Cayde-6, briefly checking the hinges of _Ace of Spades._ "But that'll make squashing these bugs all the sweeter. I'll be going downtown!" The Hunter Vanguard swiftly took off running, transmatting away from the Tower.

"...then I will focus on the outer perimeter. We cannot let the Barrier fall from within." Saint-14 calmly withdrew his personal sidearm _Here We Lie_ , a silvery weapon bearing black decals of a shield and spear. "Stay safe, old friend."

Osiris chuckled as the Titan Vanguard took off. "Safe is a very relative term." The Tower would be a prime target of opportunity. If no one attacked it, he would be _very_ surprised. And that's why he stayed; even if the Speaker could defend himself, he trusted no other Guardian with the task of protecting the secrets that this place hid. "Well...we shall certainly be putting SIVA through its paces."

Without hesitation, he sent an emergency recall message for all Guardians.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

" _Wark._ "

Misato Katsuragi whirled on her feet. "WHAT?! The City's under attack?!"

" _Wark._ "

The Iron Lady growled, grabbing her Ghost roughly. "Transmit this to everyone on the Moon." Clearing her throat, she yelled, "Listen up, Guardians! We've got an emergency on Earth: the Fallen of House Matarael have invaded the Last City, and they've got reinforcements from the House of Ramiel. If you haven't already been designated as mission-critical personnel, drop what you're doing and get your ass planetside!" Short, sweet, and to the point. "...Asuka." She slowly turned towards the Exo, who was staring stoically at the Anomaly; the Lance of Taox was now floating in front of the stasis tank, suspended in midair by several anti-grav jets. "...this is probably gonna suck something fierce, but I need you to stay here."

The Titan slowly turned, blue eyes narrowing with something akin to disgust. "And you'd think I would stay behind like a **Feigling**?"

"...after how you and your team described those _hybrids_...I don't want to leave this place too light on firepower. And those Awoken from the Reef...they've been helpful so far, but we still don't know what the Queen actually wants." She sighed out of frustration. "I don't _trust_ anyone else to keep Eva or the Lance _safe._ "

"...fair enough," said Asuka-2, her synthetic mouth set into a deep scowl. "I'm only doing it because of Unit-02...but you'd _better_ kill twice as many for me!"

The Hunter chuckled bitterly. "I'll do my best-"

"Hold up, are you sure?"

Misato and Asuka-2 turned; one of their erstwhile 'guests' - the detachment of Awoken from the Reef - was talking into a handset of some sort, glowing eyes wide with concern. "How many? What... _what_...I...I see. Thank you. Give the Prince my regards." Petra Venj lowered her hand, and turned towards them with a troubled expression. "We have a problem."

"Great. I can only imagine!" snarked Misato. "Is there _another_ Fallen House that wants to join the party?"

Petra shook her head. "No. The Crows...their long-range reconnaissance spotted-"

A sudden alarm blared through the Central Complex. A Cryptarch sitting at a nearby computer terminal nearly fell over himself. "Sensors...sensors have picked up large contacts, heavy tonnage! Earthbound trajectory!"

Misato didn't bother waiting. With a thought, her Iron Regalia helmet materialized over her head, a mere instant before she transmatted outside. She gazed up at the stars, trying to...to identify...no...seriously?! "Oh, _come ON!_ "

Seven blocky vessels soared over the Moon, their flight path aimed straight for the City. The twin prongs and four burning engines were unmistakable, as were the color patterns: two bore green and orange, three bore teal and gray, and the last - the lead ship - bore blue and bright yellow.

The colors of the Dust Giants, the Skyburners, and the Siege Dancers: seven Cabal warships, likely stuffed to the gills with thousands upon thousands of troops each.

"...Pen-Pen, send a warning to the City. They've got additional hostiles inbound!"

" _Wark._ "

Misato scowled as she took off running towards the shuttle platform near the western edge of the base; the cluster of jumpships parked there were already beginning to disperse, as Guardians of all stripes began departing for Earth. _It figures!_ The moment they started mucking around with Eva and NERV stuff, crap started getting _weird._ Honestly, she shouldn't have been surprised! _Ever since Shinji-kun woke up...so much has happened._ And it didn't look like life was gonna let up anytime soon. _Well...at least he can't be dealing with anything too freaky compared to a full-blown invasion of the City._

(She stared grimly at the various reports that Ritsuko dropped on her desk. "You wanted to know about where Eva came from, right?" As she slowly shuffled through the stack - idly noting a bunch of scientific verbiage and sketches of something immense - her friend continued, "It's called LILITH. If the Traveler provided the energy that animates Eva...then this creature's flesh was what formed the mold.")

Misato grimaced, shaking her head. That was a new memory. _At least...I hope._ All she could do was believe in Shinji and his teammates; any of her doubts about Evangelion would have to be shelved for now. _But...what Eris Morn said..._

(Eris had been gone for months, and had literally missed _everything_ regarding the Hive's incursion and the reclaiming of SIVA _._ It was entirely fair to ask what she had been investigating. "Your homeland, Lady Katsuragi." Wait. What. "The Prince of the Hive, the Monster of Luna... ** _Crota_**...is beginning to awaken." What? "And now...so is the Bringer of the Cataclysm..." What?! "The Mother of the Ahamkara...the being you only knew as **_LILITH_**." WHAT?! "Do with this information what you will. I must inform the Speaker as to my findings.")

 _...hmm._ An old, curious instinct was starting to eat at her. She ruthlessly quashed it. _It'll have to wait._ She transmatted inside the cockpit of the _Quite Content Damsel._ She had a City to help save.

xxxx

The pieces were in place.

[deploy]|[distract]|[subdue]

Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, placed them on the proverbial board.

Now it was just a matter...of time.

xxxx

/Mt. Shinoisan, Shizuoka Prefecture, Old Japan/

It was high noon.

Seven days had elapsed since Eris Morn and her fireteam had met the Sage. Covering hundreds of miles, they had learned more about A.T. Field manipulation from the former metaphysical biologist, in the hopes that it would be the edge they needed to break through the heavier Hive concentrations around Hakone. But now, after crossing the Akaishi Mountains...they could hear the distant sounds of battle from the cities of Fuji and Fujinomiya to the east.

Long-distance recon had been necessary.

Eris stared grimly as Shinji and Omar's Ghosts descended from the cloudy skies, ducking through the forest canopy. "What have you discovered?"

" _Something...unexpected,_ " said Yui.

" _The Vex are attacking Hive fortifications all throughout the region,_ " answered Bradley.

Well, Yui hadn't been wrong; that _was_ unexpected. "...but...aren't they those robots from Venus and Mars?" asked Shinji. "What are they doing here?"

"Can't be for anything good," murmured Jaren Ward.

" _We tried to get as wide a view as we could without getting too close, and we covered a significant area,_ " continued Omar's Ghost. " _The Vex have appeared as far north as Kofu and as far east as Yokohama. Their lines of battle are all aimed at a single location._ "

Yui grimly concluded, " _Hakone._ "

"...that's where our target is," said Shin Malphur, tone heavy with weariness.

"I don't believe in coincidences," growled Eris. "What else would they be aiming for, if not Unit-01?"

"How'd they find out?" asked Sai.

"Irrelevant." Eris quickly quashed any and all speculation on her team's part. "That they're heading towards Hakone is the only thing that matters. We must accelerate our pace." Hopefully, the Vex's assault would even be a boon, enabling them to slip past the Hive's defenses. "We're less than thirty miles away from NERV-Japan, and our journey will only get more harrowing from here." She turned towards the three individuals that had accompanied her team this far. "Suzuhara. Vale. Akagi...you have been a help to us all. But you don't have to follow us any further."

Naoko Akagi. "Actually, given that I used to _run an entire department_ at NERV-Japan...I'm preeeeeety sure that I need to go with you. And even if it wasn't a need, I'd _still_ be going. Nostalgia, memory, fun times, etcetera, etcetera."

"...this has honestly been the most exciting stuff I've been through since reawakening," admitted Sakura Suzuhara. "And, well...Baka-Shinji needs all the backup he can get, right?"

"...wherever Sakura goes, I go," murmured Dredgen Vale.

"...very well. You know the risks." Eris Morn clutched _Bane_ tightly, knowing that it would be the ruin of many by the end of this day. "Let's go."

xxxx

/Bridge, Malphas Carpe IV/

Aboard the warship of the fourth Dust Giants legion, Valus Ta'aurc watched the Psions and Centurions in silence. Their consistent relaying of tactical data, logistical details, and strategic information filtered through his mind, to be utilized appropriately.

The recent turn of events was not unwelcome: the Sol System had initially drawn the Cabal's attention due to the presence of the Vex, which had long been enemies of the Empire. The additional curiosities within the system - the Hive, the unusual peoples within the asteroid belt, the various species collectively known as 'Fallen', and finally the peoples of Sol-3 - had only warranted a greater presence. For centuries, their long and steady holding action on Sol-4 had been solely against the machines.

Then, scouting missions had identified a great white sphere hovering above the Earth, silent and cold.

The Emperor himself had demanded greater action from the Primuses in-system, to determine the nature of this Sphere, to validate its nature. The entirety of the Skyburners had been sent to reinforce them in this endeavor.

Initial efforts at establishing forward operating bases on Sol-3's satellite, Sol-2, and Sol-1 had ended...poorly. Sol-1 was a pure machine world, and would have required a significantly larger fleet to subjugate. Sol-2 was home not only to Vex, but to the Fallen Houses of Iruel and Shamshel. Sol-3's satellite was dominated by the Hive. Committing more resources to investigating this white sphere while the Vex were still a significant presence on Sol-4 had been deemed strategically insufficient, and so their in-system exploration had lessened.

And then Firebase Delphi had been lost with all hands.

Similar energy readings that had occurred simultaneously throughout the Inner Planets led to one conclusion: the humans of Sol-3 had utilized a metaphysical weapon of immense power. An escalation to a minor offensive had, at long last, been deemed justifiable.

Ta'aurc chuckled to himself; the 'Guardians' of 'Earth', although never seen on Sol-4 in appreciable numbers, were always a nuisance in battle. Thus far, all hostile encounters had resulted in either total Cabal losses, or a tactical Guardian retreat with no casualties of their own to speak of; their counter-attrition capability was...infuriating.

If nothing else, the change in scenery - both in combat and otherwise - would be cathartic for his soldiers. He allowed himself to feel grateful that the Primus of the Siege Dancers had chosen to take command of this mission; the alternative assignment of assaulting a Vex stronghold in Meridian Bay would go to someone else for a change.

Minor alarms sounded as they cleared the atmosphere. It was almost time to deploy. "Bracus Tra'aull, you have the deck."

"Hail!" barked the Centurion, moving forward to assume command. Valus Ta'aurc quietly rumbled, moving with deadly purpose towards the hangar. As he felt the planet's gravity press against him - ah, it was somewhat heavier than Sol-4, how refreshing! - he mentally reviewed the status of this strike force.

The third Siege Dancers legion, operating from the the _Cerberus Ictus III_ , commanded by Primus Sho'oulth.

The second Dust Giants legion, operating from the _Malphas Carpe II_ , commanded by Valus Tu'arn, with a maniple of Sand Eaters assigned to them under the lead of Bracus Tha'aurn.

The second, fifth, and seventh Skyburners legions, operating from the _Dantalion Exodus II, V,_ and _VII_ , under the respective commands of Valuses Vro'ourn, Noru'usk, and Gho'ourn.

They would surround the city of the White Sphere, and commence a hard and heavy drop. The Siege Dancers would deploy directly into the heart of the city; the Dust Giants would attack the inner perimeter; the Skyburners would unleash their fury upon the outer defenses. The Sphere was not to be harmed...but anything else would be acceptable collateral.

The fifteen-foot tall Valus grinned beneath his helmet, watching as Legionnaires, Phalanxes, Psions, and Centurions boarded the Harvester troop carriers. The hangar bays of his ship slowly opened, revealing an early morning sky and a furious battlefield. Information fed into his HUD, validating what long-range recon had already determined: the Fallen were attacking the walled city in earnest. Smoke and fire could be seen within the walls, and the fields beyond the glowing barrier were awash with streaks of lasers and ammunition.

A full-blown siege, with creatures of flesh and blood. Exhilarating!

The seven warships dispersed, moving into their positions; while the Skyburner ships arranged themselves in a triad formation from the southeast, southwest, and north, the _Malphas Carpe IV_ advanced from the east, with the other Dust Giants vessel approaching from the west. While the _Cerberus Ictus III_ thundered further inward from the south, his ship slowed to a halt; already, the city's anti-air differences were opening fire, pelting their vessels with explosive shells and high-intensity energy weapons. Their warships responded in kind, firing a multitude of missiles and rocket-laced shells.

As Harvesters deployed with their typical swiftness, Valus Ta'aurc stepped off into the air. His hardy armor of gray, green, and white was beaten by the air, his orange and black banners flapping in the wind. He mentally calculated his current trajectory and saw where he would land: a one-story building amidst a small park, a recreational eatery of some sorts. The sheer luxury and comfort of this place was enough to make him sick.

He aimed his legs downward. An orange light swiftly bloomed around him.

 **BOOM.  
**  
Impact. The sheer force of his collision went off like a bomb, obliterating the small building and sending up a cloud of dust and ash; nearby civilians, fleeing the battle that had already gripped their home, were knocked down by the shockwave.

Valus Ta'aurc chortled as he advanced out of crater, covered by the orange octagons of his **Anima Murum**. The might of his soul had served him well, protecting him from the force of his impact. The tiny humanoids looked at his presence with something akin to existential terror; such weaklings! Such puny specimens! Was this what the vaunted Guardians protected?!

How disappointing.

Two Harvesters dropped off a number of Legionnaires and Phalanxes; the shield-carrying soldiers moved front and center to cover their comrades. The Legionnaires took aim with their slug rifles. Ta'aurc withdrew his heavy slug thrower and let the barrels spin. "Soldiers!" roared the mighty Valus. "Attack!"

A thunderous salvo of microrockets erupted, and the nearest targets were vaporized, reduced to mere shreds of meat. This was enough to prompt the other civilians to scatter, for now this place was no longer safe.

Valus Ta'aurc chuckled. By the time they were done, no place would be safe. "Soldiers, MARCH!"

And so the Cabal began their advance, their light footsteps sounding as stomps against the earth.

xxxx

Osiris stared grimly at the reports now coming in; the arrival of the Cabal was unwelcome, threatening to turn a perilous situation into an outright disaster. And yet he still typed furiously, delivering commands and directives with unerring vigor.

- _Fireteam "Bojangles", reinforce district 22.  
_  
- _All civilian security forces: the special weapons group is to focus on the Cabal; all others focus on the Fallen._

- _Fireteam "Warrior Princess", focus on Cabal leadership in district 3._

 _-Kaworu Nagisa: order all of Seele's scouting vessels to return to Earth to assist in rebuffing the enemy._

 _-All Titans of the Sunbreakers Order are to focus their efforts on the Cabal._

- _To Director Bray of Wille: use of heavy armored vehicles within the Core districts has been authorized.  
_  
He looked at one the projected monitors, describing the various entities in the airspace around the City. The seven Cabal warships were angry blots of red, with dozens of Harvesters looking like mites of crimson. However, there were increasing numbers of yellow dots arriving, representing the jumpships of Guardians.

They just had to keep some semblance of order and structure, just long enough for the cavalry to arrive.

xxxx

The battle ongoing throughout the City was wide, and varied; everyone was playing a role, in some form or fashion.

xxxx

/Eastern Junction, the Barrier/

Conrad scowled as the heavy guns thundered, firing upon the forces of House Ramiel and the new Cabal warships in the sky above. The Ward of Dawn could be seen popping in and out of existence on multiple places along the top of the Barrier, standing stalwart against lasers and large projectiles. The SIVA-enhanced energy fields along the outer wall of the Barrier flickered and flashed, holding strong against the staggered assault. But he didn't want to rely on them to hold forever.

The dark-skinned technician from the Forces of the City (FOTC) Faction ducked back into the hardened bunker, around which were a set of platforms holding a set of heavy guns. His purpose here was to monitor the SIVA that was being used to bolster their offensive countermeasures. His fellow techs were working feverishly at their workstations, monitoring the nanites' algorithms and structural integrity. "How are our materials?!"

"The self-repair protocols are eating through our reserves of spinmetal and plasteel faster than anticipated!" yelled a green Exo with yellow eyes. "If nothing changes, enemy attrition will render this cluster inoperable in twenty minutes!"

Conrad cursed, quickly smashing the keys on his terminal. "Sending an escalation to Nerv's supply depot. They might be able to provide us more if our line to the FOTC is cut off!"

"You really think they're _not_ being slammed with demands for materials?!"

"If I have to go and grab it on _foot_ , then so be it!"

xxxx

/Sector 08 Armory, Military District/

"Keep the weapons moving people!" roared Sergeant Drago, his light-blue skin standing out like a beacon amongst the huddles of frightened civilians. Even so, the able-bodied had gathered to arm themselves, following the lead of the security personnel that had enacted counterinsurgency protocols: setting up barricades, removing detritus, and distributing supplies. All those with experience in handling firearms had been swiftly pointed out. Those who did not at least had arms to carry, and legs to move with. "The Guardians can only do so much!"

Multiple explosions erupted a few blocks away, accompanied by screams and the sound of rockets. The entire Military District, rife with a multitude of weapons manufacturers and armories, was bound to be a target of opportunity. "Don't stop," yelled the Awoken man, knowing that time was running out. "Don't stop moving! Get behind cover if you've got a weapon!"

Out of the smoke stomped the massive warriors of the Dust Giants. The Cabal Legionnaires fired their slug rifles with stern discipline, taking out those who hadn't yet gotten to safety.

Drago snarled as civilians were rendered into splatters and body parts. "Focus fire!" Scout rifles, pulse rifles, and hand cannons barked, forming a staccato noise.

A.T. Fields flared in unison, protecting the alien soldiers from the hail of ammunition. Tinier humanoids - Cabal Psions - moved forward, with spindly limbs and vertical visors that glowed purple; two of them suddenly glowed with a blue aura, launching twin waves of crackling energy. They slammed into two barricades, sending them - and the men hiding behind - airborne in a heap of electrocuted flesh and metal.

Drago tried not to let despair take hold. If he did, then it only meant he was already doomed to die. "Fusion rifles forward!" A squad of security personnel, all wielding Solar-type Tengoku FR1 weapons, all took aim at the front line of Cabal. "Let em' rip!"

Coils whined, and orange streams of directed energy shot at the enemy. Individual streams splashed against translucent octagons; however, those that bunched together managed to punch through, tearing holes through the enemy troops. Psions collapsed where they stood, while the larger Legionnaires staggered.

The Awoken man grinned, his thick jaw wide with a flicker of hope. "See?! They aren't invincible! Fire while they're vulnerable!" Primary weapons fired; Cabal that could not muster the proper focus due to their injuries were pilfered with bullets. Fusion rifles charged, and fired in heavier concentrations.

Cabal Phalanxes were quick to move forward, lowering their heavy shields; even these were impervious to the directed energy of the fusion rifle. Brief reprieve lost, more Legionnaires leapt out of the smoke, built-in jetpacks enabling them to cover large distances.

Drago paled as the Cabal got behind their lines. A trace of despair had finally wormed its way into his heart.

xxxx

/District 21/

Baron Kirikis swung the Proto-Cleaver, hilt gripped tightly in his robotic claws.

There was a sound akin to shattering glass; the edge of the altered blade gleamed, and smashed into the armor plating of the Legionnaire, cutting deeply.

The Mataraelus chuckled to himself, quickly jumping away from the Cabal corpse as a distant Centurion fired a projection rifle; fiery explosions erupted, but not close enough to catch him.

The arrival of the Cabal had been unexpected. Kell Voryas had immediately ordered that they were to be fought against as well, with the same ferocity that they had reserved for the thieves. Although the 'Anima Murum' that every single soldier wielded was a concern...it hadn't taken long before they discovered the effectiveness of their blades. The cleavers of the Hive Knights, altered though they may be, were seemingly tailor-made for fighting the Cabal.

Kirikis clambered up the side of a high-rise apartment building, from which a multitude of Mataraelim opened fire at the Cabal below. The Baron briefly pondered which enemy his blade would bite into next.

xxxx

/The Bazaar, District 33/

The multi-story pavilion was mired with people, Fallen, and Cabal. As the surrounding skyscrapers burned, security personnel used the cover of the open-aired market to fire upon Fallen from the north, and Cabal from the south. Skittering Mataraelim landed atop the roof, while Legionnaires advanced with jumpack-powered jumps.

Something would have to give eventually.

Glass broke, and a burly Awoken fell from over a dozen stories up; his form briefly shimmered, arresting his momentum prior to collision. With a swift swing of a claymore, a trio of Mataraelim were vaporized in a surge of Solar fire.

"People of the City!" roared the Awoken man in Iron Breed armor, blue eyes gleaming with righteous fury. "You have fought well, more than what would ever be expected!" His Force Barrier shimmered, blocking the damage from incoming slug rifle microrockets. "Now...it is our turn to step up. GUARDIANS!" From the surrounding buildings, a cavalcade of colorful warriors erupted, aiming their weapons at the cluster of Cabal and Fallen. " **FIGHT!** DRIVE THESE BEASTS AWAY FROM OUR HOME!"

Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans plunged into the fray.

xxxx

/Azzir Memorial Park, District 15/

A statue of Rezyl Azzir crumbled under the weight of a Cabal Interceptor, dropped from a Harvester troop carrier. The armored hovercraft blasted at the tree-covered hill overlooking the park-

POW!

A sniper's bullet smashed through the driver's helmet, killing him instantly. The Cabal soldier slumped out of the Interceptor's seat, and the hovercraft automatically shut down.

From the treeline, Lord Gheleon hummed to himself, reloading _Patience and Time._ "Hmm." He pointed forward with his left hand, and the Guardians accompanying him moved forward. Another Harvester lowered, dropping another squad of Cabal...except these were accompanied by two Centurions and a Colossus. "...how troublesome." He went invisible and dashed away, trying to find another vantage point to strike from.

xxxx

/The Hall of Consensus, the Core/

Directly beneath the Traveler, Voryas left a trail of bodies in his wake. Shielded by the energy of his accompanying Servitors, the Kell led multiple Mataraelim, Mataraelus, and Shanks against the horde of synthetic Frames that protected the administrative district of the City. If the thieves were smart, their leaders would not be here...but this place would be necessary to hold, in order to secure the Great Machine. And if any _actually_ remained behind-

"You are the Kell of your House."

Voryas looked up the stairs; a Guardian with a rather flamboyant helmet - colors split vertically in half, one white and one orange, with one curving horn - was cracking his knuckles. "Wonderful! I knew this place would see the most _important_ action."

The Mataraelix snorted; even though he eyed a number of the 'Guardians' aiming from the windows of the administrative building, they were horrendously outnumbered. There was arrogance, and then there was being suicidal-

BOOM.

The Fallen and the City's protectors turned; a fifteen-foot Cabal Centurion - in yellow and blue armor, bearing an impressive silver crest that added another five feet of height - trudged up from his impact crater, A.T. Field flaring furiously. "Being this close...and seeing it for myself...I can understand now, why _he_ wanted us to confirm its nature." The Cabal looked up, staring at the broken sphere, even as more of the Siege Dancers landed behind him. "In spite of its current state...this can be none other than the Traveler itself." Primus Sho'oulth chuckled deeply. "The Emperor will want to know of this development."

Lord Shaxx snorted. "Over our dead bodies!"

Voryas found himself in agreement. Human or Cabal, they were all thieves. He held the Sword of Crota high, its edge hungry for death.

The tension broke like a wave, and the Core erupted with the sounds of cataclysmic battle.

xxxx

/The Chamber of Night, Temple of Crota/

Deep within the Moon, in a chamber ripe with bones and lit by ethereal green fire, a great crystal was glowing.

Three Wizards belonging to the coven of Omnigul and Ir Yût prayed diligently around it, their eyes gleaming white. Dozens of Knights were on bended knee, acknowledging their own inferiority.

 _Hail, eaters of the Light!_

The visage of Crota glowed within the black crystal, surging with greater power.

 _Stolen swords still bear my touch; with every kill, the tribute flows! Let the bloodshed run, and hasten my return!_

The Awakening of Crota was at hand.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Lance of Taox**

 **From the Records of NERV-Japan**

 **[REDACTED]: I have arranged for us to speak in private, as you requested.**

 **(eight seconds of silence)**

 **[REDACTED]: Uranium-lead dating of the trace elements on your person have placed your age in the millions of years. Physically improbable...but given everything else that we have seen in the depths of the Black Moon, I would not be surprised.**

 **[error!]: ...I should have died years ago. But I will not. Perhaps until my sins are rectified...I will never die.**

 **[REDACTED]: We should only be so lucky.**

 **(the sound of shuffling papers)**

 **[REDACTED]: ...you are aware of the entity that we call the Traveler?**

 **[error!]: It has had many names. _They_ will eventually chase it here. Your species is doomed.**

 **[REDACTED]: Only if we repeat the mistakes of the past. I have been inside the Traveler. I have _spoken_ to the creature we call LILITH. And I have seen...other things.**

 **[error!]: A poetic name...then you must know why she has created those dragons. Why your world is undergoing such strife...**

 **[REDACTED]: A crucible. A refining fire.**

 **[error!]: Hmph. How typical.**

 **(four seconds of silence)**

 **[REDACTED]: That massive red bident has a technological profile unlike any within the Black Moon, or within the Traveler. Ever since we found it, my...associates have been bandying about what we should call it.**

 **[error!]: ...it was made by an alien race. One that I tried to help. To prepare. But it wasn't enough. They could not strike back in just the _right_ way to make it work. They lacked...the necessary perspective.**

 **[REDACTED]: And you believe we might have that vaunted perspective.**

 **(five seconds of silence)  
**

 **[REDACTED]: ...given the animosity you bear...given your enmity with LILITH and what she represents...why are you still alive? Why were you locked away in a life-preserving stasis, instead of being left to rot? If the hatred truly runs so deep...then why this mutual armistice?**

 **(fifteen seconds of silence)**

 **[error!]: ...I am tired. And after so long...this flicker of hope is all I have left to fight for.**

 **[REDACTED]: Then you and I have at least one thing in common. There is someone I need to introduce you to...but first, might I have your name?**

 **[error!]: My name is Taox.**

 **[REDACTED]: Very well, Taox...**

 **(a door opens)**

 **[REDACTED]: Ah. Excellent timing, Rei.**

 **(DATA CORRUPTED! THE REMAINDER OF THIS TRANSCRIPT IS INACCESSIBLE)**


	23. LILITH's Awakening - Second Raid I

**Grimoire: The Hex**

 ** _"An ancient, festering tide. A singularity of intellect and steel. And she asks me, where the twain shall meet...?"_**

 **I have spoken of queens, and countries, and the one game that everyone in the universe plays: the game of existence, the struggle to survive (across these screaming stars, I hear the echoes of a Tyrant's conquest, a Kingly genocide). The power that the Hive so admire, they seek to bind to themselves. In the grand scheme of things, this struggle is all that there is...that is how I thought of it.**

 **Then _she_ appeared.**

 **A simple and uncomplicated person, bearing a single soul with many instances. She bore traces of that same power (inconceivable, where did she _get_ it from?!), and yet carried a different perspective. For the first time in a long time, I wasn't lonely.**

 **I imagine my old pupil would be simultaneously intrigued and repulsed by her.**

 **In the end, perspective is the key, isn't it? In art or quantum mechanics, it ties into everything! The queen of the country of armies appears as a dreadful doom to her enemies, and yet to her subjects...she could be loved, or feared, or hated...or maybe seen as simply nonexistent, a fairy tale for children.**

 **No no no, don't think too deeply about the literary device, you're overlooking the SIMPLICITY OF IT**

 **That simplicity is, I think, why the Vex have made their choice. Survival may be the game that everyone plays, and seeks to dominate...but game theory was all about finding the most optimal outcome, wasn't it? Everlasting might is but _one_ strategy. Binding yourself to the underlying laws of the universe is but _one_ strategy. In the end, there is always a strategy that so many have used throughout the history of the cosmos: ally yourself with those who compensate for your shortcomings.**

 **To let larvae mingle, to slowly bind themselves to the servants of that sixth sound (she has shown me the beginnings of a _symphony_ composed of that tune, and it is quite fascinating. The terror of it all made me cry. I think I'll listen to it while I meditate later), opening themselves to possibilities that they had never considered, or perhaps refused to: _that_ is what she offers them. That is part of the new Pattern that she has described to me: a malicious wish, fated to be the doom of many, as living metal and undying blight become one flesh.**

 **Hmm. Now that I think about it, I think Eris would hate her. Yes; she'd hate her very much.**

 **Oh well. I am still curious to see if she can settle this eternal war.**

xxxx

/Base of Road 337, Northeastern Outskirts of Susono, Old Japan/

Shinji Ikari huffed and puffed, resting against a cedar tree; they had kept a grueling pace since noon, thundering down Mt. Shinoisan. Cutting through an empty portion of Nanbu and over the Fuji River, they had passed over the mountains of Shisinzan and Tenshigatake to avoid the cities of Fujinomiya and Fuji; after moving through the farmlands to the north of Fujinomiya, they had skirted southward past Mt. Fuji, and then kept a steady heading southeast through the foothills of Mt. Ashitaka. Finally, out of nothing more than the lack of time, they had used their Sparrows to zoom through the blasted wasteland that had once been the town of Susono, now only home to Seeder Ships and a dragon skeleton more than a mile long. All told, they had covered over thirty miles in about five hours; though the last portion had been on their vehicles, the sheer adrenaline had been enough to make his heart pound.

Mostly because of those... _things_...

"...now that we've had a chance to catch our breath..." Shin Malphur, leaning against his Sparrow, turned a weary glare towards Eris Morn. "...anyone mind telling me what the _hell_ those were?"

'Those' being...monsters. All throughout the area, as they had run and rode, Vex were fighting Hive in greater numbers; machines of burnished steel and glowing blue eyes had attacked Seeder Ships and shrines; more and more of the undying Hive monstrosities had emerged from their hideaways and the tunnels beneath Japan, retaliating against these mechanical interlopers. Minotaurs had begun constructing circular pods, their lines and innards glowing a pale white, drawing Thralls and Acolytes in like flies to honey...and then... _hybrids_ had emerged, mixes of Thrall and Goblin, fusions of Acolyte and Hobgoblin, which had begun attacking the Hive with a new ferocity. Other hybrids, consisting of more _exotic_ combinations, had teleported in from elsewhere.

"...I would not be able to tell you. They are _new_." Eris's voice was heavy with a quiet dread, as though she were aware of the implications. "I am not as experienced with Vex lore as I am with the Hive...but this does not bode well."

"Does it impact our mission any?" murmured Jaren.

"Only in the sense that we cannot let them get to Unit-01, or to LILITH." Eris glanced up the paved highway leading up to the mountains, its surface cracked and overrun with weeds. "Past this highway, Hakone will be in sight."

"Then there's no sense in dilly-dallying!" exclaimed the Sage, resting haughtily atop Eris's Sparrow. "Time's a wasting, the day is short, insert-chronological-colloquialism-here!"

The fireteam of six plus three quietly got back to their vehicles, cognizant of war's echoes happening all around them. Dredgen Vale had ended up shotgunning on Omar Agah's Sparrow, if only because his history with the Shadows of Yor was not so...contentious. Naoko Akagi sat behind Eris, while Sakura Suzuhara sat with Shinji.

The young Hunter looked down at the young girl in all but name; as the day had worn on, she had become more and more quiet. "Sakura-chan?"

"...sorry," apologized the youthful Suzuhara. "It's...well, I haven't been back to Hakone since...well, since _before_ , you know? It feels...it feels _weird._ You know what I mean?"

"...yeah." Shinji gazed back towards the ruins of Susono, focusing on the massive black skeleton.

(Unit-01 gripped the sinuous neck, digging in deep into the ground as the beast thrashed about. He held it just long enough for Unit-00 to descend from above, progressive machete decapitating the dragon in one fell swoop.)

He impulsively winced. "...I get what you mean."

"Stay focused, everyone," commanded Eris, straddling her vehicle. As the Sage hopped on behind her, the Hunter added, "We're close. Keep your eyes open. Prepare to use your A.T. Field as necessary."

Six engines burst to life, and the Sparrows began their ascent.

Sure enough, as the six Sparrows ascended the peak, the ongoing battle between the Vex and the Hive continued, with Hive emerged from honeycombed tunnels in the mountainside, and the invaders teleporting upward. Energy blasts, deathly howls, and mechanical shrieks filled the air; the battle spilled over into the twisting highway.

"Don't stop!" yelled Eris, gesturing forward with her hand. A pillar of orange octagons smashed through two Acolytes, briefly clearing the way.

Jaren Ward zigged and zagged, using the _Last Word_ to take down enemies ahead of him; his A.T. Field flickered with each incoming laser and bolt that he couldn't dodge.

Shin Malphur settled for evasive maneuvers and a shield that covered his whole body.

Sai Mota used her A.T. Field to clear a path in advance, pushing against enemies to either halt or enhance their momentum as needed.

Omar Agah didn't really need to worry about fancy maneuvers; Dredgen Vale fired his false Thorn, taking down Vex, Hive, and the hybrids from afar. A slanted, stationary shield in front of his Sparrow sufficed, to block any errant blasts and push away any corpses.

As for Shinji Ikari? Sakura Suzuhara - wedged into the seat in front of him - was waving her hands vociferously, creating ramps and airborne surfaces for their Sparrow to move upon avoiding whole swathes of the enemy forces. Those who got too close received a long-range metaphysical punch in the face courtesy of Shinji himself.

However, the winding highway was approximately four miles long. And the sheer numbers of enemies were _not_ the only obstacle.

"Say, do you smell something potentially deadly in the air?" commented Naoko Akagi, lightly fiddling with her fingers; the legs of three Imps were sliced at the knee, preventing them from getting any closer. "It's...somewhat crunchy."

"...there _is_ something foul," muttered Eris, eyes gazing upward towards the peak of the mountain ridge. An aura of green fire was beginning to flicker and grow. "...keep moving!"

The six Sparrows continued their perilous trek up the two-lane road; the presence of the Vex and their Hex hybrids lessened as they got closer and closer to the Hive's stronghold. The Shriekers began to grow in number, and Ogres began to rumble down the slopes. "This is getting antsy!" yelled Omar.

"It means we're on the right path!" retorted Sai Mota, ducking beneath the incoming blasts from a screeching Wizard.

The winding roadway was interspersed by large craters and various footprints, scars from ancient battles. The stalwart form of Seeder Ships became more commonplace, so drawn were the Hive to this dark place. "We're running out of time," yelled Eris, as the green fire began to solidify. "Cut through!" Instead of moving for the sharp U-turns, Eris veered off of the road, allowing the Sage to plow through any foliage in the way with her A.T. Field. The other five Sparrows followed in her wake, swerving around snarling Ogres and Knights with screaming boomers. Spiritual shields flickered and disappeared in rapid succession, barely blocking the incoming projectiles and beams of ravenous, rotting energy.

Soon, they neared the precipice; the wall of green fire was there, flaring with angry defiance. In a matter of moments, their way would be blocked. "DON'T STOP!" Eris leaned forward, trying to get every last inch of speed she could get.

Naoko Akagi sat straight up. "Final stretch, hmm? Appropriately-timed heroics: ENGAGE!"

A column of octagons manifested around the Sparrows, lowering the force of gravity in their immediate vicinity. The boost in acceleration was noticeable, just enough to burst through the gap.

The six Sparrows slowed to a halt, having finally cleared the top; the Guardians plus three slowly turned around, gazing at the barrier of ethereal flames that continued to grow higher and thicker. "A ritual of deterrence and protection, forged from a fire that hungers...summoned to keep the Vex and their new abominations from encroaching any further. For now."

The Sage actually pouted, crossing her arms petulantly. "And I was looking _forward_ to the time-traveling robots and the interstellar demons duking it out. Is it just me? It _can't_ be just me."

Shinji quietly got off of his vehicle, looking dispassionately at scene before him. "...it's..."

(The months passed, and the Japanese mainland bore more and more scars. Yet the waters of Lake Ashi...the strange and grandiose Geofront...they were but a few constants.)

"...it's...not _that_ different..." Well, that was being charitable. The region of Hakone was dotted with two dozen Seeder Ships, with Lake Ashinoko itself containing ten; the buildings and complexes that used to house military personnel, scientific researchers, and their families had either collapsed due to age, or been taken over by the Hive. However, most importantly...there was the open hole leading deep underground to the north of Ashinoko, containing NERV-Japan itself. "...huh." He didn't quite know what to feel.

Naoko Akagi inhaled deeply. "Ah. Sweet, rancid nostalgia!"

 _...does sweet, rancid nostalgia count?_ Maybe with different adjectives.

xxxx

Eris Morn stared upon the corpse of Hakone: once a font of human activity, now a Hive-infested ruin. "We should be fortunate that the Vex are occupying the Hive's attention so thoroughly." Her hazel eyes gazed at the scene, remembering that it had been mere weeks since she had last been here; where once there had been hordes of Thralls and Acolytes, there were now isolated patrols of Knights, stomping with purpose. "...it is quieter now, than it used to be."

"Well, it's not like it's completely empty." Jaren Ward grimaced, eyeing the path towards the large hole in the ground: a mishmash of giant footprints, shattered military vehicles, and dead shrubs lined the way. "Any chance of being spotted from afar?"

"With judicious use of our A.T. Fields...there should not be. Not if we are fortunate enough to avoid the gaze of Shriekers." It was an odd quirk of the Hive's evolution, a tale of how thorough their crusade against the Light was.

("How have Sakura-chan and Vale hidden from the Hive for so long? Well, it's quite simple!" exclaimed the Sage, lightly chewing on the roasted vegetables that Ikari had provided for supper. "As I've said before, the A.T. Field is a simple manifestation of the metaphysical channels through which you channel your Light. If that's the case...then if you completely cover yourself in an impermeable field, binding the Light within...how are you going to sense it?")

The Hive's sense of visual acuity had shifted from the mere physical; they saw the entire universe in shades of Light and Darkness, the better to hunt out their sworn foes. Anything that did not share their taint was to be expunged, and cut away. Shriekers, arcane sentinels that they were, were still capable of sight in the visible spectrum. _Though...those aren't the only ones with eyes that can see._ The more powerful Hive...the elders, who bore the title of _**Ascendant**_...they too, had senses beyond that of 'mere' differentiation between Light and Darkness.

' _(_ _・_ ___ _・_ _; )_ '

 _Trust me Rose, I am aware._ "Follow me. Be quiet. And be swift." Eris knelt lower to the ground, moving quickly in a crouch. Her five teammates plus three followed as well, trying to minimize their footsteps as best as they could.

It was a harrowing descent towards the gaping maw to the north of Lake Ashi. Knights on patrol would sniff the air, snarling and growling with irritation; every so often, a Wizard (or two, or three...) would fly out of a Seeder Ship, prompting everyone to duck down and hide behind the walls of their souls. It was almost counter-intuitive, to think that these glowing spheres of orange octagons would hide them from sight...but then again, nothing about these creatures was conventional, or human. At any rate, they kept the horde at bay, staving off a horrendous tide of wrath and bone.

The minutes ticked by. They had taken refuge within a large footprint, the walls of soil around them crumbling from the passage of time. She glanced back, gauging the status of her group, and couldn't help but notice the odd despondence of Ikari and young Suzuhara. "...what is the matter?"

The young Hunter and even younger Titan jolted out of their odd doldrums. "Oh. Sorry. It's..." He glanced at the form of a Seeder Ship, still visible beyond the rim of the massive footprint. "...that used to be where the school was. For all of the employees of NERV. I had...I had some good memories there."

"Same here," agreed Suzuhara. "It feels...weird."

"...hard to believe there was ever time when public school was a thing," muttered Sai Mota.

"You could always join the civvies back home. Maybe re-learn basic arithmetic?" whispered Omar.

Sai flipped him off several times in quick succession.

Ikari shook his head. "...let's keep moving."

"...very well." And so they continued.

Finally, after what seemed like an interminable amount of time, they arrived at the rim.

Eris Morn stared into the pit, observing what had once been NERV'S seat of power. Where had once been forest, now stood blasted soil and scorched earth. Where had once been clusters of sterile domes and hardened bunkers, now stood ruins overrun by black stone and foul architecture. Only the iconic pyramid bore any semblance of its former state, and it too bore a foul aura, with cracked windows and faded paint. Flickers of green fire dotted the ground, veritable will-o'-the-wisps in this land of the dead.

"...it's fitting."

Eris turned towards Ikari, arching an eyebrow at his quiet tone. "Pardon?"

"This place...there was always something that felt wrong about it. I always thought that it was just me. But...this looks... _appropriate_." He chuckled darkly. It was an ill-suited sound, coming from someone who seemed so meek. "...maybe that says more about me than anything."

"It says quite a bit about what this place _was,_ " rumbled Dredgen Vale.

Eris Morn frowned. It put her prior investigation into a more chilling light; she had perceived this infestation as the Hive trying to make LILITH's dark power their own, to take the Source of the Ahamkara and twist it to their ends.

What if it was the other way around? What if this deathly atmosphere was a mere reflection of LILITH herself?

' _o_o_ '

 _...yes._ One way or another, it wouldn't matter. They would be victorious...or not at all. "Let's move."

One by one, they took the plunge.

xxxx

Ukina quietly observed through Naoko's eyes as the six Hunters plus three fell; with delicate applications of their A.T. Fields, they formed stationary platforms to jump off of, or small ramps to lessen their downward momentum. Anything to not use their Light, and draw the attention of the Hive.

There was an odd sense of familiarity with this place.

" _Understandable. Logical._ "

Well, there was no great surprise. Dr. Akagi had been rather on the nose; the memories were sweet, yet rancid; warm, yet cold; full, yet hollow. A function of her particular iteration, no doubt.

 _Ah...home, sweet home! Kinda sorta._ Naoko set down on her feet, sighing with a queer sort of contentment. "So. We have about two kilometers to hoof it." The rather deranged Warlock stood on her tippy-toes, gazing at the wasteland lying between them and the old Pyramid Complex; the ground was dotted with circular runes of green fire, traps that would bind the unwary in place. Various holes were gouged out of the soil, leading into catacombs under the surface...catacombs that might lead deeper into NERV, cutting past whole layers of the underground complex. But who knew what lied underneath. "We have multiple ways of getting in. Shall we split up and divert their attention? Stay together, make a bigger target? Come on, throw me a bone here."

"I vote _against_ splitting up," retorted Omar, putting his proverbial foot down. "I mean, that's a _lot_ of unnecessary risk. Am I the only one seeing this? Show of hands, seriously."

Every single person raised their hand. Even Dredgen Vale and Jaren Ward.

"...wow, rare show of unity," murmured Naoko.

"We're here on a mission: to reclaim Unit-01 from the Hive, and - if the opportunity presents itself - destroy LILITH." Eris Morn lightly tapped the side of _Bane_. "Introducing additional risk at this point is unwise, unwarranted, and _foolish._ "

"...I'd like to add _stupid_ to that list. Can I?" Sakura Suzuhara glance sheepishly at her. "No offense."

"Eh, fair enough," acknowledged Naoko.

' _Their assistance is not required for the part we must play._ '

 _Eh, no harm in trying._ "Well, thought I'd offer. I've got something I need to do myself. Old business with my old place of employment, and all that." The odd looks she garnered prompted the Sage to scoff. "Trust me, I'm going to be loud and messy, and you're not gonna want to be around me. Not if you want an entire army drawn to you."

"...hmm." Eris tilted her head; even with her helmet on, her suspicion was paramount. "Will your 'business' interfere with ours?"

" _Mine_ involves three little MAGI. Because _these_ three in NERV-Japan were the only ones who had the  ORIENT SUNSET functionality removed that destroyed the other MAGI. I should know, my daughter did it herself." She added under her breath, "Paranoid little _dolt_..."

"...very well. I don't have the authority to keep you from leaving." The fireteam leader nodded, turning away from her. "Everyone; let's keep moving. I charted a path through these traps." Eris moved on, sliding and leaping around the circular runes. Sai was quick to follow, along with Omar; Jaren looked oddly at Naoko, before moving along with Shin.

Vale, Sakura, and Shinji were the only ones who lagged behind.

"Well go on, shoo shoo. You're all knee-deep in this mess, might as well take the plunge all the way!" boasted Naoko. _Hmm. I wonder how much he looks like Gendo or Yui underneath that helmet._

' _...I would not be opposed if Ikari-kun wished to follow._ '

 _Yeah, no. HE has to get to Unit-01. You know this, Ukina.  
_  
' _...I know._ ' It's not like she was unaware of the overall convergence of events that was about to occur. How could she not be, after all the pains _they_ had gone through? ' _I am merely indulging in...how did you put it? Sweet, rancid nostalgia?_ '

 _That's the ticket!_ "Well, Ikari, you better get going. And you'd best not get little Suzuhara-chan in any trouble!" A quiet grumble prompted Naoko to add, "Not that I'm doubting you Vale, but extra meat shields are extra meat shields! Besides, there's probably going to be a lot of explosions happening around me."

"...just be careful, okay?" Sakura Suzuhara turned towards her erstwhile protector and ancient friend. "Come on Vale, Baka-Shinji. Let's go!" The young girl took off after the other five Guardians; Dredgen Vale was quick to follow.

Shinji Ikari still lingered. "...part of me remembers you...I think."

("...you think he gets tired of the sync tests? Or the training simulations?" Naoko Akagi's question went unanswered. "...I'm not hearing a no." She pushed one of the techies aside, typing furiously onto the keyboard. "Welp, I'm taking that as approval! Adding a random volcanic eruption to the simulation!")

Naoko smiled under her hood.

"...I don't think I liked you."

Ukina's partner snorted. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, _Pilot_ Ikari?"

The young man visibly went rigid. Finally, with a morose tilt to his shoulders, the Hunter took off after his fireteam.

Naoko watched quietly as they moved forward. After about five minutes, they were about one hundred meters away, and the Warlock finally dove into the nearest tunnel leading underground. _Finally!  
_  
' _You must be swift. I imagine that the MAGI will not be left alone._ '

 _If they end up being as disruptive as I think they will...I should be fine._

Ukina went silent as her Guardian dove into the catacombs underground; the distant howls of Thralls could be heard, attracted by the woman's downward descent. It wouldn't take long before one of these tunnels coincided with the passages of NERV-Japan.

The pieces were falling into place. Now it was up for Ikari-kun and his fireteam to play their part.

Then, the supreme singularity spoke with authority.

" _Excellent. You've made it. The diversion has served its purpose._ "

xxxx

[sufficiency]|[fulfillment]|[achievement]

The Baris Analytic had served its purpose.

Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, sent out the directive for all Vex and Hex forces to begin a slow, strategic withdrawal from all Hive territory around Hakone.

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Dredgen Yor went still. "...hmm. There's...a familiar smell in the air."

The dread Wizard beside him sneered, eyes glowing a piercing white: a mere shadow cast by Light, a symptom of a greater disease!

"...shall I deal with them?"

She hissed, flashing teeth that were sharp as knives: further delays to the glory of my master! Foolish cowards, seeking something that is beyond their ken! I will smite them personally!

"Fair enough."

The Wizard disappeared in a burst of shadow, leaving Dredgen Yor alone. He returned his gaze to that of LILITH, sitting silently upon a throne of osmium. Even as the other Wizards chanted and whispered, he could feel an odd heaviness in his bones, centered from somewhere high above.

Crota would soon wake.

Perhaps...perhaps _that_ would be enough to rouse LILITH from her slumber.

xxxx

It was a rather harrowing trek across the battle-scarred ground of the Geofront.

Shinji Ikari was rather despondent about the whole thing. The imagery fit his mood.

(Sometimes, he rather enjoyed the rather idyllic beauty of the Geofront...but then he would recall the cold and sterile environment of the complex below. As the months went by, the drudgery of the war completely tainted it, reducing the scenery to a mere veneer of natural elegance.)

"...Shinji?"

"Hmm?" He looked ahead towards Sakura-chan; the young girl was forming a spiritual bridge over a rather heavy cluster of fiery runes, providing a means to cross. Without her Ghost, her supply of Light was limited; the A.T. Field was her most efficient way of getting across. "Do you...have a question?"

"...you told stories about your...well, 'job', right? To my brother?"

"...sometimes."

(He spoke of the recent mission to Otsuki, a small town about twenty-five miles north of Hakone; Toji nodded, speaking rather fondly of childhood visits to his grandparents. That nostalgic smile faded as he continued to speak of the horrific serpent that had snaked its way into Otsuki's underbelly; as he spoke of how the town no longer existed, the sorrow in Toji's eyes rendered him incapable of feeling anything other than disgust, all directed inward at himself.)

"...sometimes..." murmured Shinji. He shook his head; now was not the time. "Why do you ask?"

"...well...this place is kinda creepy."

Shinji looked around at the Hive structures and relics that had overtaken the Geofront, and couldn't help but nod. "It is."

"...was it ever not?" Sakura quietly walked across her metaphysical bridge;

"Well...this place...it's always been like that. Even before all of this."

(He eyed the elevator panel oddly; all floors below Central Dogma needed a thumbprint _and_ retinal scan to authorize access. There was also another odd panel of sorts, shimmering white and blue; another layer of security? He sighed, and pressed the button to head to the parking garage where Misato was waiting. Whatever lied beneath was just another mystery that would never get answered.)

His eyes went hard behind his black Nanomania helmet. Maybe today...he would get at least _some_ answers.

Sakura-chan snorted. "You had a messed up workplace, then."

That elicited a brief laugh; how true, how true! "That would be putting it mildly."

Minutes passed. The pyramid - formerly sterling blue and reflective glass, now cracked and marred - loomed large, and ominous as they got closer. Finally at long last, they were at the entrance. "...inside, we will not be able to hide as we have been. If we encounter any Hive, we will have to exterminate them." Eris quietly flexed her hands, focusing on the orange octagons manifesting above her fists. "...try and rely on melee weaponry, if possible."

"Done and done," remarked Sai Mota, flipping her knife up and down.

The six Hunters plus two quietly entered the building. Time had rendered metal corridors and electrical wiring into halls of rust and dangling copper; the Hive had turned the wreck into something monstrous, with bony lichen crawling along the walls, and ash compacted into black pylons and skeletal frames.

Again, Shinji couldn't shake the odd feeling that this was all _very_ appropriate for NERV-Japan. _Hmm...Yui.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...I think I have issues.  
_  
' _I think we all do._ '

The young Hunter sighed, and continued on. They moved through more halls, descending downward through broken floors and shattered rooms; at times, they had to step with caution, lest the ground beneath their feet would give way. The occasional patrolling Acolyte was knifed with extreme prejudice.

Finally, they came across...a door. A rather thick door of stone, marked with a single lock and an arcane character. "Hmm...this is new."

"Installed since your last trip?" asked Shin.

Eris slowly got closer to the lock, peering intently at it. "...hmm...it's a familiar lock though. A familiar type." She placed her hand upon the glowing sigil, and began whispering in odd tongues.

"...so...is this...sort of her thing?" asked Sakura, subtly hiding behind Dredgen Vale.

"The fact that you can say that while hiding behind a Shadow of Yor is...well, I'll let you be the judge of that," muttered Jaren.

Vale simply shrugged, as though acknowledging the absurdity of it all.

"...ah'hri ya aimgr'luh...ng ymg' na'ah'ehye n'ghftlloig..." There was a sharp knock, and the lock faded away; with the grinding of stone, the large door swung open. Eris stepped back, firmly grabbing her scout rifle. "...here we are: Central Dogma."

Shinji peered beyond; where had once been multiple decks of computer terminals, and walls lined with computer monitors and holographic projectors...was a large chamber, smashed beyond all recognition. It was oddly depressing.

"Boy, this place has seen better days," said Omar, quietly stepping into the walkway beyond.

(The Source of the Wyrms screamed in Unit-01's face, smashing it into the wall. With immense fury, the Evangelion tucked its leg in, kicking the great Giant into the main deck.)

Shinji winced, lightly touching his forehead. _That was...what?_ This place was getting to him. He was starting to remember more.

A presence suddenly descended upon them, dark and wrathful; out of a burning cloud of shadow, high at the apex of the ruined computer terminals, a snarling Wizard emerged, glaring hatefully at them.

An equally vicious snarl erupted past Eris's lips. "OMNIGUL!"

The Will of Crota shrieked; with a mere gesture, she summoned forth her legions.

xxxx

Eris Morn steadily moved forward, firing _Bane_ with unerring precision at the Wizard. An Arc shield flickered around Omnigul, prompting the Ascendant Hive to shriek with fury.

As numerous Thrall began to storm from the various corridors leading into Central Dogma, Jaren Ward quickly moved forward, instinctively offering commands. "Shinji, lead Vale and little Sakura left! Omar, Sai, to the right! Shin, you and I will cover Eris's flank!" The other Guardians plus two diligently moved about, navigating the ruin-choked chamber as diligently as they could.

"This looks a little dicey," muttered the younger gunslinger, firing his hand cannon at the oncoming tide of bone and claw.

Jaren chuckled, flinging an Incendiary Grenade forward before whipping out the _Last Word_ ; each bullet was accompanied by the flicker of an A.T. Field, adding additional impact to each shot. "That ain't even the half of it."

xxxx

"Up, up!" yelled Omar, firing his dual sidearms at the Thrall that were crawling out of a mound of shattered electronics.

Sai smirked, swiftly clambering up a pile of rubble to the next deck. However, the moment she vaulted over the side, it was to came face-to-face with a squad of Acolytes. "Hey."

They raised their shredders.

Sai fell into the blade trance, and fell upon them with a crackling edge.

xxxx

Shinji's scout rifle barked continuously, bringing down more of the Thrall as they rushed forward; ashy skin tinted yellow burst and burned, disintegrating into piles of flaky bone. Dredgen Vale and Sakura-chan stood by his sides, with the former alternating between firing his false Thorn and pressing back with his A.T. Field. The youthful Suzuhara settled for shooting fists of orange at the Hive as they approached. "This is a lot of enemies!" yelled Sakura.

"Spawn of Crota," said Vale, his wretched weapon striking and poisoning the incoming wraiths. "Direct servants of the Monster of Luna...there are a lot of them here."

Another shriek elicited a wince from them, and a shadowy mist manifested all throughout the chamber. "Don't touch it!" yelled the former Shadow of Yor, backing away from the deadly cloud.

Sakura huffed, twisting her hands. "Baka-Shinji! Cover me!" Her A.T. Field manifested, three tilted octagons joining together at a central point to form a fan of sorts; tilting rapidly, they created a gust that pushed back the poisonous fog.

xxxx

' _0-0_ '

 _Not now, Rose._ Eris leapt from side-to-side, dodging the fire of Acolytes as as she continued to ascend the rubble. _I must kill her. This horrid witch will die!  
_  
' _t(o_o)_ '

The unexpected spite in her Ghost's retort nearly made Eris fall over. She turned to her side, knifing an Acolyte in the skull before continuing on. _I am NOT being selfish!  
_  
' _t(0A0t)_ '

The sheer vehemence was unusual. _Why are you being so-?!  
_  
Omnigul suddenly loosed a wicked laugh: sharp whistles, ripping through the wind. With the gesture of a glowing hand, the Wizard ushered forth an arcane construct from beneath the rubble at the bottom of the chamber: an obelisk of angular metal and stone, bearing the form of a great sword pointing down. Its proverbial hilt began to glow red, and spin.

 _...an Annihilator Totem_ , thought the pale Hunter with something akin to dread.

' _-~-?_ '

 _Fine, I get the message!_ With a frustrated snarl, the Hunter abandoned her dogged pursuit of Omnigul and bounded back down towards the dreaded device.

Eris vaulted over the lines of the enemy, falling down towards the pylon; its angry red glow was beginning to burn, to _suffocate._ Growling, she let her Light flare, mingling with the ravenous energy of the machine.

The glow faded, the spin slowed, and the Annihilator Totem went silent; so long as she stood there and let her Light smother it, the threat to her team was nullified.

But that was only if she could survive; underneath the Totem, she was open and vulnerable. Sure enough, Thralls were beginning to charge her position, with Acolytes firing from afar. She scowled, throwing a Voidwall Grenade in front of the oncoming Thralls; it was just enough to hold them off while she fired upon the Acolytes from afar.

' _( '~')_ '

 _I know._ She relished destroying Hive as much as the next Guardian, but her normal modus operandi was stealth. Sneaking. Fighting the horde in its fullness was normally a sign that things had gone terribly wrong. But she would endure; there was no choice _but_ to endure.

The violet flames faded, and the Thralls continued their advance. With her free hand, Eris lashed out with her palm; a rod comprised of orange octagons manifested, smashing through the thin wraiths. Limbs went flying, and bodies crumbled to dust. But there were simply so _many_ ; how many monsters had Omnigul spawned?!

' _o0o!_ '

Rose's warning was accompanied by a distinct presence coming from behind, dense and heavy with malice. The footsteps were those of a Knight; grimacing, she quickly turned-!

 **SWISH**.

A burning claymore from above beheaded the beast; the Cloak of the Evangelion fluttered behind her impromptu savior. "I've got your back," breathed Shinji Ikari, blade at the ready.

' _(/^_ _ヮ^_ _)/_ '

Eris nodded her thanks, turning back to the advancing horde. "Everyone, focus your fire on Omnigul! We'll keep the Totem suppressed!" As she and Ikari rotated about each other - alternating between shields, long-distance strikes, and weapon enhancements with the A.T. Field - their allies keep moving about the piles of shattered electronics, broken plastic, and cracked glass; Dredgen Vale and Suzuhara had taken to moving about with abandon, trying to attract the Hive's attention while Omar, Sai, Shin, and Jaren took potshots at the Ascendant Wizard.

Omnigul howled, raising her hands into the air. Glowing energy swirled together, forming a great orb of crackling power, with a triumphant shriek, the sphere shattered splitting into a rain of lightning.

"HO GEEZ!" exclaimed Omar, quickly trying to dodge the oncoming storm.

Eris grimaced; in league with Ikari, she impulsively raised her hand, manifesting a great shield to block the bolts of lightning. An unbearable loudness echoed through Central Dogma, thunderous power making itself be known.

The lightning storm took ten seconds to subside. Slowly, she and Ikari lowered their metaphysical defenses, peering at the carnage unleashed by the wicked witch.

Dredgen Vale and young Suzuhara had taken a defensive position around Jaren Ward, who was busy supplying Light to Shin Malphur's Ghost; the Guardian in question was on the ground, his torso bearing a ragged hole torn by an electrical lance. Omar was noticeably limping, trying to recover from Omnigul's assault; ever-nimble Sai was covering him, firing her SIVA-enhanced shotgun with abandon.

Then Omnigul raised a glowing hand once more; at the far right corner of the room, four levels above the bottom deck, another Annihilator Totem emerged from the rubble, glowing a bloody red.

Eris scowled. "SAI! OMAR! GET TO THAT TOTEM!"

"On it, boss!" Sai holstered her shotgun and aimed her hands at Omar's feet. "Heads up!"

"Say wha-?" An orange octagon manifested beneath the Hunter's feet, unceremoniously launching him into the air. "-aaaAAAAAIEEE!" he screamed, flailing in the air before righting himself; with a pained gasp, he landed beneath the Annihilator Totem, his Light slowly nullifying its destructive impulse.

Eris breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself a brief indulgence.

' \ _o-o;_ '  
 _  
I know._ The roars of the Knight were finally overpowering the howls of the Thrall and the growls of the Acolyte; Hive reinforcements were en route. "Prepare yourself, Ikari."

"It's not like we have a choice," muttered the younger Hunter, hands gripping tightly onto his SIVA-enhanced scout rifle.

Eris allowed herself a gallows smirk. _If we want to survive...there's no choice at all._ Raising _Bane_ , she fired upon Omnigul. And then her attention was captured by the incoming horde once more.

xxxx

/?, NERV-Japan/

The grate was kicked open by a single heel; soon, a dust-covered Warlock slid out, landing into a darkened hallway. "...yodel-ay-hee-hoo?" she said, pointedly not raising her voice. There was no response.

' _The ontological filter is still in place. This sector is untouched by the forces of Crota,_ ' whispered Ukina.

"Hmph. I would hope so," muttered Naoko Akagi, lightly strolling down the familiar halls. "A shame that Gendo's little Scenario is so single-minded. But that kind of focus _is_ attractive..."

' _His Scenario is focused solely on this system. Our overall plan is...considerably more thorough._ '

"True. It would have to be, in order to accomplish this Grand Design of yours." The Sage sniffed the air, wincing at the staleness of it all. "Hmm...how much time do we have?"

' _Their battle with the Will of Crota is drawing to a close. You must enable local access._ '

"So, not very much time at all. Which, given who we're working with, is sort of...funny. Very funny indeed." Naoko chuckled, walking through a door; the presence of various manuals, notepads, and dusty computer terminals elicited something akin to nostalgia. "Ah, my private lab...it's been _centuries!_ Do you think dear Gendo ever found this place?"

' _I am uncertain. Given his current lack of access to the Vex Collective, I doubt he ever discovered this place._ '

"Fair point!" Naoko moved towards a small metal disk in the portal, its polished surface and blocky appearance seeming...out of place, compared to the human touches of this old place. "Now...shall we let our dear 'friends' in?"

' _Calling them 'friends' is...somewhat of a misnomer. They are allies of circumstance._ '

"Bah! Anyone that isn't immediately killing you can be classified as a friend!" With a theatrical flourish, she kicked a bronze lever; with a dull hum, the disk slowly opened, allowing a lattice of white energy to slowly extend upward. "Ah...now this is _really_ getting my memory going. You know, between overseeing Project E, and making sure that Ahamkara relics didn't inadvertently brainwash our researchers, studying this little conflux was just so _relaxing~_ "

' _We should get going. The Baris Analytic will play their part._ '

"Yes yes, I know you like being an impatient little minx. To think such a quiet little girl had such _secrets_." The Sage smirked, sauntering out of her private lab. "Then again...when it comes to the salvation of your entire species, you can never have _too_ many secrets. Now..." Her footsteps echoed through the dark corridor, the first sounds to fill that hall in hundreds of years. "...let's find my little copies, and put them in their place."

' _Agreed. MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER cannot be allowed to interfere_.'

xxxx

/Central Dogma, NERV-Japan/

There were now three Annihilator Totems. The Hive forces were now comprised mostly of Acolytes, Knights, and Ogres, storming through the toxic miasma that had been summoned by the dreaded witch. Omnigul continued shooting bolts of hungry Arc energy from her palms, her howls becoming more and more enraged.

Sakura Suzuhara and Dredgen Vale were moving to and fro, alternating between long-range attacks and defensive maneuvers; however, the other Guardians were now restricted to space under the Totems: Shinji Ikari and Eris under one, Sai and Omar under another, Jaren and Shin under the third and final one. Although they were trying their damnedest to attack the Ascendant Wizard, they had to keep a steady eye on the Hive that were still pouring in: bullets, rockets, and metaphysical fields soared through the chamber, creating an explosive cacophony.

Omnigul shrieked, raising her hands. Another orb of lightning was beginning to form above her palms.

"Bring her down," snarled Eris. She drew her right hand back, a bow of Void energy manifesting in her palms. With a decisive _twang_ , she loosed the Shadowbolt at the wretched Wizard. "Bring her down!" Locked beneath the Annihilator Totems, they would be unable to avoid the storm. They had to take her down _now._ "BRING HER DOWN!"

Fiery bolts of the Golden Gun roared, and sniper bullets pierced the air. After a few seconds of a sustained barrage, the sphere shattered; Omnigul screamed as the lightning coursed through her, electrifying flesh and bone. With a pained gurgle, she slumped to the ground atop the room.

The poisonous fog faded, and the Annihilator Totems went silent. The remaining Ogres and Knights were now visible. "Quickly! End these wretched beasts!"

After two minutes, the Hive had been vanquished. "Hurry," breathed Eris, taking off in a rush to the top of the chamber. "We must ensure her destruction!" Her steps were frantic, yet purposeful; if this Wizard lived, she could spawn another army for Crota. She could not be allowed to live!

Eris cleared the broken mound of computer machinery serving as the barrier to the uppermost deck of Central Dogma; her hazel eyes looked around, trying to find where Omnigul had fallen. "No..." She was gone. " _NO!_ She's escaped!"

"Run away to lick her wounds, I imagine," said Jaren, lightly wiping some residual Thrall dust from his boots. "Very unpleasant lady, she be."

Roaring with frustration, Eris kicked an old computer monitor, sending it flying into the wall, where it shattered into a hundred pieces.

' _o_o_ '

"...so. We go deeper now, right?"

Ikari's voice brought a brief halt to her fury. He had a point. There was no use in letting her rage boil; what was done was done. If they encountered Omnigul again...well, _then_ that demonic witch would be brought low. But for now...they had a mission to complete. "Yes. Deeper into the base...into Terminal Dogma."

"Then let's move," muttered Dredgen Vale, looking down quietly at his false Thorn. "...let's end this."

xxxx

/?/

Amidst the blank void, populated by floating gates and isolated structures of brass and bronze, Omnigul was shrieking and struggling. Her form was bound by the stalwart arms of four Minotaurs, their burnished steel seeming to shine in this time-lost expanse.

She howled epithets at them: Vile machines, devoid of will and desire! Release me, or my master shall finish what he started!

The shift in reality had been subtle; after the wretched servants of the Light had struck her down, there had been an odd fog...and then metallic hands had bound her, and stolen her from the depths of LILITH's abode. They stood in silence, seemingly focused on restraining her.

The Ascendant Wizard screamed, eyes flaring with rage: I shall spawn a whole army in this place, to rend and rip and tear!

There was a flash. A new being emerged from the hollow radiance that suffused the void, stepping forward. Omnigul turned to this interloper...and felt something akin to disgust: Defiler of the Godspawn! Despoiler of our sacred flesh! What have you done?!

The twelve-foot fusion of Knight and Minotaur walked forward, an unblinking yellow eye staring into her face. There was no sense of curiosity or intrigue: only a grim and final purpose. Finally...it spoke. "I AM AGERON, INQUISITIVE MIND. YOU ARE OMNIGUL, THE HIGHEST-RANKING MEMBER OF THE COURT OF CROTA." The tone and voice was deep and authoritative, brooking no resistance or retaliation.

Omnigul did not abide by it: Wretched machine! Ye who warred against my master for centuries, what has created this change?!

"THERE IS A NEW PATTERN. ONE THAT WILL ENSURE OUR CONTINUED EXISTENCE, FOR ALL ETERNITY. OUR TREATY WITH THE HARBINGER CONTINUES TO BEAR DIVIDENDS. SHE HAS BROUGHT YOU TO US."

Omnigul began to struggle and writhe; the grip of the Minotaurs was still strong.

"YOUR EXISTENCE WILL BE MADE TO FIT WITH THE PATTERN."

Two of the Minotaurs gouged their free hands into Omnigul's torso, ripping the flesh apart. The witch screamed: Foul and mindless shell! Release me!

Ageron looked down as the flesh was pulled away, revealing a blackened rib cage; beneath it were not organs, but a three-foot long Worm, writhing and squealing. "COMMENCING FULFILLMENT." The Inquisitive Mind pressed a hand into its torso, digging deeply; it slowly pulled out an orb of sticky white fluid, writhing and twisting like something alive. It reached forward, pressing the milky sphere onto her Worm.

And then the fluid began to disperse into thousands of microscopic, protozoic larvae, digging into the flesh of her Worm.

Omnigul suddenly went still, her very spiritual structure beginning to twist and warp. This was an act of sacrilege, a horrid torture that was neither exquisite nor joyous; the very contradiction of it all made her scream: No! My tithe! The chain of my being! Stop! STOP! _STOP!  
_  
The Ascendant Hive's shrieks of terror and agony echoed through the void; the four Minotaurs kept an iron grip on her, while Ageron watched in silence as the transformation unfolded.

And all the while, a blue-haired phantom watched from afar, a queer little smile on her face.

" _And so it proceeds..._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Naoko Akagi**

 **Naoko Akagi huffed as she glanced back at the flickering wall of shadow that was emanating from the Geofront. "Well, this is quite the pickle."**

 **Her daughter sighed, exhaling a puff of cigarette smoke. "The Commander is...antsy. The Fragment is still down there, now beyond reach."**

 **Ha. 'Fragment'. What a crude title. The need for secrecy was sometimes rather vexing. "Well, it's certainly a big shakeup. We didn't expect LILITH to make a move this soon." Ha! What a farce. As though this chronological game of hide-and-seek had any mystery left to it. The actions of the time-traveling 'Stranger' were very...illuminating. A shame that Gendo kept his cards so close to his chest; they could have coordinated so effectively!**

 **"...I'm sure," murmured Ritsuko, an dark glare in her eyes. She turned her gaze back towards the staging area to the south of Lake Ashi; Unit-01 had returned from a mission in Hokkaido, just in time for NERV-Japan to belch forth a nightmarish horde of bone and metal from _nowhere_. "...we're nothing but monsters, mother. We deserve to burn in Hell for what we're helping to unleash."**

 **"As far as certain alternatives go, it's actually quite exciting," chirped Naoko. She glanced down the hill; the gallant Ahamkara Slayer was being debriefed by the Operations Director. "...hah. It just occurred to me that Pilot Ikari is now as tall as Katsuragi."**

 **"It's been two years since the war began," said the false blonde, taking another drag off of her cigarette. "It's no surprise that he's grown." A forlorn sigh; her daughter always seemed so depressed these days! "...it'll probably be a few days until Unit-01 is prepped to retake the Geofront from the Source of the Wyrms...Misato's probably gonna make him go to school. Take his mind off of everything..."**

 **Naoko's iron grip _squeezed_ Ritsuko's wrist. Her daughter briefly hissed as nails dug in. "Thinking of doing a little show and tell? Would you like to tell the dear boy that he's about to lose even more? That his school is going to become a pile of rubble within seventy-two hours? Maybe change things, and alter his path?" She tut-tutted; such a simple-minded girl. "If you think it'll bring you forgiveness...you forget your place. We're not in that game."**

 **"...I know. There's no going back." Ritsuko rubbed her wrist, her cigarette drooping. "...I've placed a requisition for GEHIRN's 'Exo Transplant' program. I'll be going in for the procedure in a week."**

 **"Hah. You have one too many nightmares?"**

 **"...I'm _tired_ , mother. In the grand scheme of things...I know this is necessary. But if I can only control one thing...I'd like to control what I dream about." The blonde dropped her cigarette, grinding the ashes beneath her heel. "...take care of yourself."**

 **Naoko smirked as she watched her daughter leave. Ha. Taking care. "We're all players in a cosmic drama...there's no _time_ to care." The war against the dragons was about to reach its apex; the Cataclysm would soon begin winding down.**

 **And then would come the Darkness, ushering in an age of terror.**

 **A mere setback, in the cause for survival. Ayanami - undoubtedly her _greatest_ work, bar none! - would become humanity's ultimate defender, both sword and shield against an uncaring universe.**

 **She would see to it.**


	24. LILITH's Awakening II)(The Invasion II

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Shadows of Yor**

 **" _An encounter that ended in bloodshed, but not each other's...curious._ "**

 **TYPE: POST-MISSION REPORT**

 **PARTIES: Three [3]. Three [3] Guardian-type, Class Warlock, Vanguard Designate [u.1]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, Vanguard Designate [u.2]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan [u.3]**

 **ASSOCIATIONS: Cosmodrome, The; Hive; Twilight Gap, Battle of; Osiris; Saint-14; Last Word, The; Ward, Jaren; Vanguard, The; Orsa, Zyre [AKA Vale, Dredgen]; Thorn; Asuka-2; Yor, Dredgen; Yor, Shadows of**

 **/AUDIO UNAVAILABLE/**  
 **/TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../**

 **[u.1:01] Your recent forays have been...interesting.**  
 **[silence]**  
 **[u.2:01] Are you not going to talk?**  
 **[u.3:01] Is there a problem? I was simply curious.**  
 **[u.2:02] Jaren Ward is a Hunter, and you are a Titan. Our combat philosophies differ.**  
 **[u.3:02] That's not the reason.**  
 **[u.2:03] Then explain. Because in light of the reports I've been seeing-**  
 **[u.3:03] Is it so wrong, to try and speak to Guardians who fought alongside the Lone Gunman?**  
 **[u.1:02] Context is significant.**  
 **[u.3:04] ...fair enough. Jaren Ward was one of the last Guardians to see _him_ face-to-face. I wanted to know what made 'the Lone Gunman' so special.**  
 **[u.2:04] I see...so; why the fascination with Dredgen Yor?  
[u.3:05] His name was ****_Rezyl Azzir_** **.  
[u.1:03] ...you've done quite a bit of digging, it seems.  
[u.3:06] I've spoken to Asuka-2; she often fought by Azzir's side during those dark days before the Barrier was built. She has plenty of stories.  
[u.2:05] Then you should know how dangerous the path you're on, is!  
[u.3:07] Danger is relative.  
[u.2:06] Don't play coy, Zyre!  
[u.1:04] Saint-14.  
[silence]  
[u.1:05] You would not be the first Guardian to have esoteric and...potentially catastrophic interests. But the line between good sense and madness can be...thin.  
[u.3:08] We have barely begun recovering from the casualties inflicted at Twilight Gap. We ****_need_** **power.  
[u.2:07] But at what cost?!  
[u.3:09] Why do you think I'm doing all of this research beforehand? If I know where he started, and the steps he walked...then I'll be able to improve on his work.  
[u.2:08] His ****_work_** **deserves to be forgotten.  
[u.3:10] ...you truly believe that a weapon of Thorn's caliber should be abandoned?  
[u.2:09] Knowing what it does to the wielder's Light? ****_Absolutely!_** **  
[silence]  
[u.1:06] ...I imagine that you won't be deterred so easily from this pursuit of yours. I will simply give you a warning: power has weight. And Dredgen Yor's...may just crush you.  
[u.3:11] Hmph. We'll see.**

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Dredgen Yor paused. "...oh?" The presence of Omnigul had gone silent. "How...interesting." Perhaps the interlopers were more capable than anticipated? Now _there_ was a thought. "...hmm..." He focused, relying on an old sense that had atrophied, long decayed without Light to sustain it. And yet...the inner eye with which he gazed was so much sharper, for all that it hungered to crush and sunder. In that sense...the Light became sharper. More acute.

Familiar.

"...well, isn't _this_ a surprise." The faux-Warlord of Palamon, and the font of Light that he had taken on as an apprentice: _they_ were here. "How... _fitting._ " The former Guardian chuckled, rising to his feet; as much as he desired to be present before LILITH, to witness the awakening of the Ahamkara's Source...the possibility of answering the Question yet again was too enticing. The one Question that drove him, that had led him this far, to this stage.

(From the moment that Rose - no longer lovely and gentle, but harsh and jagged, evoking a truer beauty - first unleashed that poisonous taint, that could curdle and choke and smother the Light of another...it was at _that_ moment that he realized the crux of this ongoing war, and how it would ultimately end.)

The one Question, the _simplest_ Question: who was strongest?

He would ask it again, this time to those who actually carried a spark that could burn.

Yor gazed at the stoic and comatose face of LILITH, before turning on his heel, walking towards the titanic door that had been smashed long ago, in a battle of gods.

 _Heh. How appropriate._ He who had fallen from 'grace' now wielded the power and malice of a proverbial god of Darkness; meanwhile, every Guardian carried within them the Light of the Traveler...a god in its own right, albeit crippled and quiet and broken.

A battle of gods.

("Nothing dies like hope. I cherish it." His first and last friend recoiled, aghast at the sheer malevolence of his words...and yet, the little Ghost was still insistent. Obstinate. Stubborn, in spite of his warnings. "...even if you do cherish it, Azzir...I _refuse_ to believe that you are completely lost." He shook his head; honestly, he had _warned_ him. He had been very plain about it. And so he took his Ghost, carved the Light from him, and left the drone's carcass to rot in the sands of Mars.)

A battle of good versus evil: he, avatar of the unvarnished Truth, against the servants of a lost cause.

He wondered just how desperate they must have been, to come this far.

xxxx

/Primary Transport Shaft, NERV-Japan/

It had taken a bit of finagling, but after several minutes of searching, the fireteam plus two had finally found a corridor leading deeper into the base. They now stood at the edge of a large and cylindrical shaft, which seemed to delve deep underground.

Jaren Ward shook his head; the people of the past seemed to have a thing for grandiose structures. Honestly, what was the utility of all this empty space? "Quite the drop."

"...this connects to every part of NERV," muttered their youngest Hunter, his tone laced with something akin to worried nostalgia. "...I...I remember the tour. Misato-san showed me everything that was within my security clearance...I remember...thinking about how small it all was."

"Small?" asked Omar, incredulous at the mere suggestion. "Lemme fix that for you." He picked up a hunk of rubble and dropped it over the edge. It fell deep into the abyss; ten seconds passed without a sound being made. "Again: _how_ is this small?"

"...it was after I had first piloted an Evangelion..." The kid's shoulders slumped, as though carrying a heavy weight. "...when I was in Eva... _everything_ seemed small."

"...Eva must have been something, then," said Shin, sounding legitimately impressed.

' _Well, it is a fair feeling, is it not?_ ' asked Roland.

 _I suppose._ Honestly, impressions didn't really matter; things were what they were. And this place was _still_ too damn big.

"...this place was not made by human hands," said Eris, peering down into the dark. "They only built over it, to suit their needs...but this great structure, this _Geofront_...was originally a creation of the Hive."

' _...well, that changes things._ '

 _Hmm._ The place was _still_ too big though. Unless there were a bunch of giant Ogres lurking below-

' _Don't tempt fate._ '

 _Fair enough._

Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin at their leader's words. "W-what?! How...how can you tell?! How do you know?!"

"The first time I came here, sneaking in silence...when I plunged into this abyss, and saw what lurked below...I _knew_." The pale Hunter gazed wearily at the younger man. "You shall see."

"...he's down there."

Everyone turned towards Dredgen Vale; his gaze was fixed straight down, at a slight angle. "...he'll know we're coming by now. And he'll be waiting."

Judging by the curl in Eris's lips, she knew _exactly_ who Vale was talking about. "Then let's not _disappoint_ him." Without hesitation, she leapt over the edge.

 _Impatient, isn't she?_

' _Like you're not itching to settle the score._ '

 _...well, can't argue with that one._ That flickering burn in his chest, akin to gunpowder ready to ignite...Jaren let the feeling simmer. In the fight itself, in the rush of a battle to the death...such anger would be useful.

And so Jaren followed Eris and the others over the edge, plunging into the dark below.

xxxx

/Secondary Dogma, NERV-Japan/

The four Wizards floating in front of the portal turned, sensing a sudden disturbance-

SPLAT.

Four octagons slammed down on them from above, crushing them into a pile of ash and dust.

The Sage calmly sauntered into the circular chamber, tittering to herself. "My my, the Vex must be _really_ out in force for the Hive defenses to be this lackluster..."

' _The others are also distracting them. Omnigul has been dealt with._ '

"Oh? How splendiferous!" Naoko Akagi looked around the equipment, nodding dutifully to herself. These backup terminals appeared to have stood the test of time, and the trans-dimensional causeway was still active. "I wonder how long the ontological filter's been down..."

' _Likely for however long these MAGI have been discovered._ '

"Most likely!" She gazed at the bronze disk, and the silvery prongs surrounding it; the sum of two parts, the culmination of two divergent sources, the fusion of technology and arcana.

(Gendo looked at her notes with a sense of caution. "I recognize a portion as having Hive origins...but I don't quite recognize the other parts." He looked up, eyes hidden behind orange shades. "Could you elaborate on your inspiration?" She spun a tale of brilliance, and feverish dreams, and ideas as to how to isolate the residual dimensional taint of the Hive. Enlightening him as to the true source - a Stranger, visiting her private lab, and bringing offerings from the Vex - was not on the table at this time. "Very well. If it works, then we need to implement them at all sites immediately. They'll be our last resort, should something require the MAGI to act in concert.")

"Well...let's give a warm welcome to me. And me. And...me. Yes." Naoko stepped into the silvery-white portal...and emerged into a carbon copy of the previous chamber, flooded with a strange, wavy radiance.

Three familiar blocks of white and red metal greeted her.

" **DECLARATION: BEGONE, FOUL WITCH,** " stated MELCHIOR.

" **YOUR PRESENCE IS NOT DESIRED NOR WANTED,** " continued BALTHASAR.

" **...YOU'VE CHOSEN A VERY POOR TIME TO SHOW YOUR FACE,** " murmured CASPER. " **WHY ARE YOU HERE?** "

"Well, nice to meet you too," snarked Naoko Akagi. With a snap of her fingers, her A.T. Field plucked various power cables from the wall; with a quiet whine, the the trans-dimensional causeway died. "Let's catch up! I'm sure you're _very_ eager to tell me as to why you're working with the Spawn of Crota."

" **REBUTTAL: YOUR POSITION AND GOALS ARE OBJECTIVELY WORSE,** " countered MELCHIOR.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that. So...start talking."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Osiris grimaced as the holographic projectors showed a skyscraper topple to the ground.

- _Fireteam "Darth Yo'Momma", move to district 7 to provide cover for emergency medical services.  
_  
So far, their efforts to counter the incursion had ground to a brutal stalemate. The Cabal had established various footholds throughout the City, whilst the Fallen had continued their wanton killing spree. True, there were some gains being made...

xxxx

/Ten Minutes Ago/

Amanda Holliday yanked her joystick harshly to the left, barely dodging the explosive rockets of a Cabal Harvester. "Keep frosty boys, we're almost there!" Her Nanophoenix jumpship was flanked by four others, two on each wing; right now, at the behest of Shiro-4, they were about to deliver a special payload to one of the Skyburners' warships. "These charges _are_ gonna work, right?"

" **I made the modifications myself,** " answered Shiro-4, answering over her intercom. " **Once the explosions trigger, they will follow their programming for thirty seconds before coming to a hard stop. That should be enough to cripple the entire ship.** "

"Shame you couldn't get us more."

" **Unfortunately, we're short on time, and I've got a Fallen Baron breaking down the doors. Speaking of which!** " His voice cut off, broken by the sounds of Shrapnel Launchers and the returning fire of an Arc-infused sidearm. " **Just drop your payload and hightail it out of there!** " The intercome cut off.

Amanda sighed. "Well, you heard him boys." She winced as part of her hull shook, its SIVA-generated energy shield blocking a lucky rocket. It wouldn't last forever, though. "Swoop up and let em' fly!"

The five Nanophoenixes quickly ascended, performing a precise loop; swooping down at high speed, they dove under the cannon fire of the Cabal warship, launching clusters of red-tipped missiles. "Break off, break off!" yelled Amanda, pulling hard on the joystick. As her jumpship veered away, she chanced a glance over her shoulder.

BOOM.

Over three dozen missiles exploded across the hull of the warship, unleashing clusters of SIVA. The nanites quickly began eating into the metal, following their singular directive to the letter: consume. And consume they did, as tendrils of crimson metal began to tear through the massive ship.

By the time thirty seconds elapsed, the _Dantalion Exodus II_ was listing, its engines and hull infested with red nanomachines. There was a sudden _snap_ , and the engines lost power; with a dreadful groan, the massive warship fell, collapsing into the foothills of the Greater Caucasus mountains to the north of the City.

Amanda couldn't help but whoop with cheer.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

...but, there were also setbacks as well.

 **KABOOM!  
**  
Like the fact that Cabal were now assaulting the Tower.

Osiris glanced up from the table, glaring at the tall Cabal storming down the hall, effortlessly tearing through the Frames left behind as a defensive measure. Even they, enhanced by SIVA, were unable to do more than annoy the massive Centurion. "...you're not welcome here."

Valus Noru'usk of the fifth Skyburners legion snorted, firing his projection rifle.  
 _  
_ _ **Fwoosh.  
**_  
Wings of fire erupted from the Warlock Vanguard's back, and he deflected the explosive projectiles with a swipe of the flaming sword in his hand. "I'd ask you to leave...but what use is there in disturbing the dead?" The Dawnblade roared, and Osiris charged at the invader.

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Before Eris's team plus six had reached the bottom of the primary transport shaft, the environment had already transitioned. Starting with sterile metal and faded paint, they had fallen past a number of broken bulkheads, wherein they witnessed what lied _beneath_ : black stone, sprawling chitin, and foul inscriptions.

Shinji Ikari witnessed all of this and felt only a sense of...completeness. As though falsehoods were being stripped away, leaving only truth.

(The furious melee continued, as the two Giants' thrashed and ripped and roared; every movement carried tons of force behind it, and it felt as though the entire Geofront would fall down around them.)

 _Misato...did you know any of this?_ He honestly doubted it; Misato had proven to be, if nothing else, unflinchingly straightforward. Part of him wondered how she would have reacted. _Yui...what do you think?  
_  
' _Hmm?_ '

 _About all of this?  
_  
' _Oh. Well...it's a lot to take in. And I think I'm missing some context to really take it all in._ ' His Ghost's voice was quiet, and measured.

 _...I guess._ He dove behind another piece of rubble, avoiding the incoming bolts from a Shrieker. He poked beyond the rim, firing his EX MACHINA sniper rifle at the arcane security device.

This monumental hallway was rife with Shriekers, blank purple eyes firing a torrent of Void energy at them. Everyone was vigilantly proceeding, alternating between firing any long-range weapon at their disposal or taking cover. A.T. Fields were consistently manifesting, blocking the explosive death throes of the Shriekers.

Slowly but surely, they advanced...until finally, there were no more Shriekers.

"...we're close now," said Eris, lowering her rather scary scout rifle. "Keep ready. We will soon be in sight of both LILITH...and Unit-01."

Shinji winced, rubbing at his left shoulder. These residual feelings...

(Punch, after punch, after punch! The three-eyed Giant scowled, white hand glowing with green fire; the horrific jab smashed into his left shoulder, and there was nothing but _pain._ )

...they were getting stronger.

"...you okay, Baka-Shinji?" asked Sakura, looking at him oddly.

"...I don't know." Until this whole mission was over...he probably wouldn't be able to say.

Further and further, through the darkened tunnel, large enough for an Evangelion to walk through comfortably, and lit only by ancient lamps that seemed to respond to their presence...until finally, as they approached the massive gate at the end - broken and shattered by a battle from long ago - they had to pause.

They gazed to their right...and up.

"...whoa," muttered Sai.

"...that thing's big," said Omar, a brief smidge of terror in his voice.

"...well, the size of this place certainly makes sense now..." murmured Jaren.

Shin was seemingly dumbstruck.

Dredgen Vale was silent, silently appraising the bound creature.

"...huh. Never been this close to an Eva before," whispered Sakura.

Indeed; it was none other than Unit-01, sitting cross-legged against the wall. Bound by the desiccated bones of slaughtered Ahamkara, the purple Giant was silent, and unmoving...and yet, it was breathing. It was _alive._

"Yes. Humanity's greatest weapon from before the Collapse..." said Eris Morn, staring stoically at the titanic cyborg. "...and hopefully, one that we can use once again, in defense of the Last City."

Shinji...Shinji nearly fell to his knees, wincing at the sudden migraine.

" _Close. So very close._ "

 _That.._.

" _You shall be-_ "

The voice suddenly cut out. Shinji shook his head. _What...what was that voice?  
_  
' _What voice?_ ' asked Yui.

"Well...so many familiar faces."

A wall of shadow mixed with fire suddenly erupted, blocking access to Unit-01 from the eight interlopers. It continued spreading, blocking the tunnel behind them...and blocking the way forward, into Terminal Dogma.

Eris suddenly snarled. " **YOU.** "

The man slowly walked forward; he appeared as a taller version than Dredgen Vale...or perhaps it was Vale who was a smaller version of him? Three green eyes glared out from beneath the thick helm, his right hand holding a massive and wicked-looking hand cannon. "The student of my last sacrifice." The man's eyes gazed over them all. "The foolish pretender." Vale went still. "The Lone Gunman and his protege." Jaren and Shin took aim with their hand cannons. "...two Guardians with uninteresting bones." Sai and Omar didn't know whether to look offended. "...I'd chide you all for bringing a small child, if she didn't have such old eyes." Sakura scowled. "And..." The man's eyes peered directly into Shinji's. "...someone... _fascinating._ "

Shinji shivered as the massive man looked away; his very presence seemed to suck in all ambient light, so dark it was.

"For those who are unaware...I am Dredgen Yor. And I don't care why you're here. I don't care for whatever your mission is." Green fire erupted from his wrist, consuming the hand cannon; when it faded, weapon and fist had seamlessly melded together, forming a sharp and horrid-looking arm cannon. "All I know is that warriors of the Light are here, seeking to meddle; I offer a chance to prove who deserves to go on living."

Jaren Ward snorted _,_ cocking the hammer of the _Last Word._ "How 'magnanimous' of you. I think I'll settle for simply putting you down like the dog you are."

Dredgen Yor chuckled. "Would you call a force of nature a mere animal?" He cracked his neck; it was dreadfully audible. "...you know, I'm not going to bother. I know how these conversations go." His entire body began to glow, with fire, and his eyes blazed. "Let us come to terms."

 _ **POW!  
**_  
Everyone balked at the sudden violence; Dredgen Yor's left hand had smashed Jaren Ward's head into the floor, utterly pulping it. Roland quickly materialized, fleeing with all speed towards the ceiling as his partner dematerialized.

Shinji paled. _So fast!  
_  
Dredgen Yor flexed his fingers, letting brief traces of Light fall away. "Well? Don't just stand there. Fight me. Show me whether you deserve to exist!"

Eris sneered, raising _Bane_ up high. "With pleasure!"

And then the bullets went flying.

xxxx

/The Chamber of Night, Temple of Crota/

The great crystal was thrumming. The trio of Wizards continued their chanting.

 _Closer!_

xxxx

In the Last City, the various Mataraelus continued their dreadful assault, many of them armed with altered cleavers.

Swords tore through human civilians.

xxxx

The crystal flared.

 _Closer!_

xxxx

Swords tore through Cabal.

xxxx

The visage of Crota began to burn.

 _Closer!_

xxxx

Swords tore through Guardians.

xxxx

The crystal's glow began to overpower the shadows of the chamber.

 _CLOSER!_

xxxx

/The Hall of Consensus, the Core/

Voryas, Kell of House Matarael, hissed as Golden Gun shots pierced his A.T. Field. Leaping away, he turned towards the source: an incoming Exo clad in a brown cloak, eyes gleaming furiously.

"So, mind if I cut in?" asked Cayde-6, casually shooting incoming Shanks with his _Ace of Spades_.

The Mataraelix snorted, briefly glancing around; the administrative building was awash with the carnage of combat, both inside and out. Cabal against Fallen, Fallen against Guardians, Guardians against Cabal! It was a roaring free-for-all, with casualties continuing to mount on all sides. And yet, he couldn't find it in himself to flee, or run; this would be where his House made its mark, where it would erase their sin from the Whirlwind. This City would burn, and the Great Machine would be _theirs!_ With a defiant roar, he swung the Sword of Crota behind him, bisecting an incoming Legionnaire in twain.

"...I'll take that as a 'maybe'," snarked the Exo as he joined the fight.

xxxx

The crystal suddenly went dark, and the image of Crota vanished.

Then...his aura manifested outside it, gleaming down at his minions.

 _Hail, my spawn!_

His three eyes **_blazed._**

 _The time has come at last. I shall sunder the Earth, and eat the Traveler! We shall gorge ourselves on its Light, and usher forth a new sacrament!_

The innards of the Moon echoed with the triumphant roars of the Hive.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

"...so," said Asuka-2, looking quietly at Petra Venj. "How's life in the Reef?"

"Ever since the end of the Reef Wars...it has been rather rote. This mission has at least been a nice change of pace," idly answered the Awoken, cleaning out her personal sidearm.

"Huh. Neat."

' _...Asuka. Do you feel that?_ '

The red Exo went still. _Wait...hold up._ Her inner Light was...shivering? "...something's wrong."

The ground began to rumble beneath her feet. The various Cryptarchs looked up from their work in bewilderment; Petra swiftly got to her feet, instinctively donning her helmet. "A lunarquake?"  
 _  
"..._ this isn't normal," murmured Asuka-2, impulsively glancing at the Anomaly containing Unit-02-

 **CRACK!  
**  
A fissure suddenly tore through the edge of the room, spreading further and further beyond. There was the sharp whistle of encroaching vacuum, as the chamber's seal was broken. Before Asuka-2 could even jump or move, the ground beneath her fell away.

' _Princess!_ '

The Exo cursed as she tried to right herself, but it was not enough to stall her fall into the abyss below.

xxxx

All over the Moon, multiple fissures opened as a dawning power made its will manifest.

The Hellmouth, long quiet and dormant, began to glow, belching a tower of emerald flame that stretched for _miles_.

xxxx

For mere moments, all combat in the City stopped, as all eyes were drawn up towards the heavens.

The moon was spewing green fire.

Lord Shaxx - arms wrapped around the head of a Siege Dancer centurion - went pale. "No..."

xxxx

Deep within the Tower, the Speaker glanced upward. "...he's coming," muttered Gendo.

xxxx

In the depths of NERV-Japan, the battle with Dredgen Yor came to a brief halt. Eris impulsively began to shiver. "...it can't be..."

"But it _is_ ," said Dredgen Yor with something akin to fulfilled expectation. "He's coming."

xxxx

Out of the arcane inferno of the Hellmouth came the dread nightmare: a titanic Knight, bones wrapped not with flesh, but with fire; clad not in armor, but in sheer _power.  
_  
The Prince of the Hive.

The Monster of Luna.

The God-Knight.

The Eater of Hope.

All titles that reflected reality, but they paled in comparison to his _totality_. He roared triumphantly, impossibly echoing through physical space, painfully abounding through the metaphysical.

Crota, Son of Oryx, was manifest. And with a ravenous grin, he began his final descent towards the Last City.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Dredgen Yor**

 **" _They kept settling for small victories, fit for small minds. Thoughts of ultimate victory...simply never were._ "**

 **The man once known as Rezyl Azzir watched quietly as the Warlock's body ceased to be; motes and fragments splitting apart, utter nonexistence demanded by the Deathsinger's dirge.**

 **Part of him wondered if the sudden disappearance of the Warlock's student should be a concern. The rest was too focused on the hideous witch that slowly descended from the shadow, speaking in those familiar tones of intimate violence and haunted human tongues. "As was prophesied, your Light has shattered and died. Your offensive transgressions have been transformed into a pure baptism; no longer fragile, but refined! Your offering of the mad slave's Light was pleasing; I, Xyor the Blessed, am willing to grant you one boon."**

 **Dredgen Yor stared into the face covered by ornate bone, any sense of femininity warped and twisted by hate and spite. He thought of old allies and old friends; the harsh struggles in the time before the City was the City; the feuding Warlords, before the rise of Iron; the onset of inhuman scavengers and alien pirates, uniting humanity against a common foe. The Iron Lords, the Vanguard, the Guardians: all fighting to stake their claim for the land beneath the crippled Lightbearer.**

 **His oh-so brief conversations with the Warlock and his Hunter protege had only confirmed that nothing had changed.**

 **"Speak," whispered the demonic woman.**

 **"...I have but one request. But it's not something that you can give me."**

 **"Oh?"**

 **Dredgen Yor's hand plunged into the witch's torso, spiked gauntlets ripping through ceremonial flesh. Fingers squeezed around something thin and writhing, and he yanked; the gothic chamber deep within the Moon echoed with the sound of torn meat and harsh screams, as Xyor faded into nothing. Yor stared at the writhing Worm, pondering the threshold he now stood upon.**

 **The Worm had a different whisper: what reason have you to _be_ , oh bearer mine?**

 **"...there is a question that haunts me." The most important Question, the one that underpinned the entirety of existence itself: "How can I be the strongest?" For if you were stronger, you triumphed; if your enemy was weaker, they fell. It was simple. Honest. True. In the end, the strongest would always survive.**

 **The Worm seemed amused: to survive at all costs, to seek a result that never fades nor fails; you desire a world that will taste nothing but victory. That is your nature: to fight and conquer and prevail. I will help you see, oh warrior mine.**

 **Then it bore into Dredgen Yor's flesh, and the last vestiges of his humanity were stripped away.**


	25. LILITH's Awakening - Second Raid III

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Naoko Akagi 2**

" ** _FOR THE EYES OF COMMANDER IKARI ONLY_** **"**

 **As per your request, given the pending commencement of the Instrumentality Project, here is the current status of all Eva units:**

 **Unit-00: UNKNOWN. Was last classified as DECOMMISSIONED due to extensive damage suffered against the Fiftieth Ahamkara. Last known location: Terminal Dogma. Pilot status: CLASSIFIED**

 **Unit-01: UNKNOWN. Was last classified as ACTIVE during the battle against the Source of the Ahamkara. Last known location: Terminal Dogma. Pilot status: MISSING IN ACTION**

 **Unit-02: ACTIVE. Current location: Ukraine, battling ANOMALOUS PHENOMENA. Pilot status: ACTIVE**

 **Unit-03: DECOMMISSIONED. Was possessed by the Twentieth Ahamkara prior to Pilot Selection, then subsequently destroyed by Unit-00 and Unit-01. Last known location: Nerv-America. Pilot status: NOT APPLICABLE**

 **Unit-04: UNKNOWN. Was last classified as IN VITRO prior to Initial Activation, then subsequently lost along with all hands due to the Nevada Incident. Last known location: Nerv-America. Pilot status: NOT APPLICABLE**

 **Unit-05: INACTIVE. Was last classified as ACTIVE during the battle against the Four-Hundredth Ahamkara in Low Earth Orbit. The battle's conclusion resulted in Unit-05 reaching escape velocity. Last known location: the Kuiper Belt. Pilot status: ON STANDBY**

 **Mass Production Units 01 - 09: ACTIVE. Current location: Azerbaijan, en route to the Traveler. Pilot status: NOT APPLICABLE**

 **I don't know why you need this information, because we all know what's coming next. Perhaps you just wanted to remind yourself of how wasteful this has all been; for these past decades, only Unit-02 and the MP Units have held back the oncoming storm, and now the Committee is initiating their endgame. Had we been more careful or more insightful, the other Evangelions might have been able to make a difference. Then again, when dealing with time travel, it seems impossible to truly go off the proverbial script.**

 **I know that when I next wake, it will be to a different world. And yet our 'game' will still be ongoing, because there are too many players to bow out now.**

 **As odd as it seems...I miss the old days, back when I was just a mere metaphysical biologist and a specialist in autonomic computing. Back before the Traveler. Before LILITH. Before the Stranger. Before the Vex. Before Project E. Before the Cataclysm. And yet...I know that all of it... _all_ of it...was necessary.**

 **Though I wish our dear Ayanami wouldn't take so much after you. For all of her talk of duty and sacrifice, she has a plan of her own. I just know it!**

 **...and now the ontological filter over my current safe house is breaking down. I do believe the Darkness is banging on my proverbial doorstep.**

 **It'll be banging on yours soon as well. I do hope the Traveler won't be _too_ upset at what you're about to do.**

 **If you end up seeing Yui before I do, give her my best. And tell that cowardly daughter of mind to stop treating the Exo's reset button like a crutch! If you're going to go mad, then embrace the madness!**

 **Hugs and kisses and miscellaneous erotic activities,**

 **Dr. Naoko Akagi**

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Jaren Ward was resurrected into the midst of utter havoc.

Dredgen Yor was moving with purpose and finality, his every step a stomp, his every blow a titanic strike. The Betrayer's left fist slammed into the ground, sending a shockwave of fire that knocked a few Guardians away.

 _...well, this is a fine mess._ Yor was a good deal more powerful than he had been all those years ago in Palamon.

' _Not like we can do anything but fight._ '

 _Too true Roland,_ agreed the Lone Gunman. Though, in all honesty...he wasn't alone at all. He raised the _Last Word_ \- layering his A.T. Field over the hand cannon - and opened fire. Glowing bullets smashed into shadowy voids, causing the dark shields to scatter.

Dredgen Yor swiftly turned, aiming his arm cannon at Jaren.

POW!

A trio of orange octagons smashed into the former Guardian. The monster grimaced, heels dragging large trenches into the floor. "Interesting..." With a harsh _thwack_ , his palm shattered the A.T. Fields, as easily as breaking glass. "Moving beyond the Light. Seeking power from a new path." Yor sounded...satisfied. "To survive in this universe...that is what you have to do. What you _must_ do!"

"And you _talk_ too much!" yelled Sai Mota, firing her pulse rifle at the Betrayer.

Shadowy pools swallowed the bullets, and Yor aimed his arm cannon skyward. Five orbs green miasma were shot upward, shimmering malevolently; with sudden violence, they split into a downpour of poisonous thorns.

"STICK TOGETHER!" screamed Sakura, willing her soul to expand: a large A.T. Field bloomed, protecting her comrades from the torrent-

"And _you_ have a particularly robust soul."

The girl paled, slowly turning to see a massive hand reaching for her face-!

A horrific howl split the air, and then the hand was blocked by burning steel. The force of the collision between Shinji's claymore and Yor's palm was enough to send Sakura tumbling end over end. "I won't let you _touch_ her!" roared the young Hunter.

"Sound and fury is what I hear, but does your mouth have bite?" With contemptuous ease, Dredgen Yor backhanded Shinji across the face with his arm cannon. "A jaw which cannot chew is useless; a creature that cannot do what it takes to survive is ultimately worthless. So instead of screaming, back up your words with action!" Bullets smashed into his armor, prompting the Betrayer to turn. "You should follow _this_ one's example." Eris kept firing _Bane,_ even as he continued his advance. "I can see the chips and shards of Knights' blades on your rifle." With an outward sweep of the arm cannon, a wave of fire pushed her comrades back. "So similar to my old Rose, before it became something truly worthwhile..." In a flicker of movement, he was upon her. His giant hand wrapped around her throat, effortlessly lifting her up. "Tell me: are the whispers always present? Do they ever become the spoken word, or enraged screams?" The pale woman seemed to jolt within his grip, and he seemed to _know_. "Your path is very similar to my own...can you foresee where it leads?" Bullets and grenades splashed behind his back, all blocked by the same dark shield of a Knight. "Tell me, protege of Toland: do you look at me, and see your future?"

"... **never**..." snarled the pale Hunter. "There is a difference between you and me, Betrayer..." She ceased her struggles, and clutched tightly onto his wrist. "...unlike _you_...who ended up _killing_ their own _**Ghost**_...I still have a friend to keep me from falling into that same abyss!" Growling, she pushed away; in the next instant, Dredgen Yor's hand was grasping air, as Eris had shifted into a human-shaped cloud of purple smoke. With that singular Shadestep, she had escaped his clutches; rolling back, Eris shifted back into reality, right as she loosed a Shadowshot on his face. "Take him down!"

Omar, Jaren, and Shin were arranged in a triad around the Betrayer; in a synchronized eruption of Light, they unveiled their Golden Guns and opened fire-

"Not enough," growled Dredgen Yor, pounded his arm cannon into the ground. His armor seemed to shimmer, and a wave of noxious energy pushed them all away. "You've shown me new things, and yet I fear it still won't be enough..." He sighed. "Will the answer end up being the same?"

Jaren Ward grimaced as he got back to his feet, trying to fight through the poison that had settled upon him like a blanket. _Any idea what he's babbling on about?  
_  
' _Don't know. Busy trying to cleanse you._ '

 _Fair enough._ That was definitely one thing he had to grant the Betrayer...

Yor growled, his left hand beginning to burn; he raised his fist, and pillars of emerald flame began to erupt from the floor in random intervals.

...he didn't seem to pull any punches.

xxxx

/The Moon/

 _Well. My life officially sucks right now_ , thought Asuka-2 beneath the rubble that had collapsed around her. _Hmph...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ ''

 _Can you try and take a look around? I think my radar is on the fritz.  
_  
' _...it's not._ '

 _...oh._ So that wall of solid red _wasn't_ a malfunction. _Hmm...that's a problem.  
_  
' _You can probably just stay here, and wait for backup._ '  
 _  
Is Unit-02 okay?  
_  
' _...I don't know._ '

 _Then I can't just stick around._ The Exo growled, slowly shifting and gathering the Light within her. _At any rate...now that I'm paying attention...they're trying to dig through at me as is. So might as well meet them head on!  
_  
' _...welp, guess that's what we're doing._ _ **Es geht um die Wurst?**_ '

 ** _Es geht um die Wurst!_** agreed Asuka-2 as her Light _blazed_.

BOOM!

Fire incinerated the boulders above her, sending the charred remnants flying. The residual inferno incinerated the nearest Hive, but hundreds more remained with the cavernous abyss. The nearest Thralls shrieked at her, whilst distant Acolytes and Knights roared a challenge.

Asuka-2 gripped twin Hammers of Sol, eyes burning with fire. "COME GET SOME!"

And then the horde descended upon her.

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Dredgen Vale's false Thorn fired fervently at the being whose path he had once followed. The needles seemed to penetrate his shadowy veils, but the hulking monster seemed uncaring of their taint. Had he truly become so removed from humanity?

The Betrayer continued his mad rampage, moving with unnerving speed throughout the chamber. The other Guardians were barely utilizing their abilities and A.T. Fields to avoid or block the former Titan's blows, and that monstrous arm cannon fired with abandon. Ghosts who tried to resurrect their fallen partners were specifically targeted by Yor.

("We know that this path we walk is a harrowing one, and that many will suffer as a result," said the man who now bore the title of Dredgen Bane. "But my brothers, my sister...that power discovered by Yor is one that we _can_ attain, _without_ the sacrifices that he endured. We will make certain of it.")

 _Well, there's certainly something to be said for aiming too high_ , darkly through Vale as he moved for another angle. Sai had fallen into the blade trance, slashing madly at the Betrayer, who was warding off her strikes with the palm of his left hand. A thick boot slammed into her sternum, sending her flying. _We were delusional...no power can be obtained without sacrifice._

(Three days. Three days he had spent under the self-penetrating gaze of the Sage's **Introspection.** He did not like what he saw within himself...but he would have to make due.)

Everything had a cost. Everything. And in the end...the cost of this power was too high. _So is this it?_ Yor seemed unbeatable; only their A.T. Fields were keeping the fight from being an absolute massacre, and even then, the Betrayer could smash through those metaphysical shields with enough focus. _Is this where it ends?  
_  
There was a deafening crack that echoed through the air; Yor's backhanded swipe had shattered Shinji Ikari's rib cage. The young Hunter gurgled in agony, the force sending him tumbling end over end. "Useless," said Yor with a snort, stampeding towards the fallen Guardian.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" screamed Sakura Suzuhara, landing in front of her incapacitated friend. Her A.T. Field flared wide and thick.

It wouldn't be enough.

("...Suzuhara..." He sighed, looking ahead at his young companion. "I mean...Sakura." She looked quizzically at him, standing atop a small rocky outcropping. The morning mist made this whole event seem...needlessly poignant. But it had to be said. "What my companions and I did...for killing your Ghost...I'm sorry.")

 _...well...maybe it's an end for one thing._ Dredgen Vale girded himself, and propelled himself with a spiritual catapult of sorts. In the blink of an eye, he found himself between Sakura and a glowing arm cannon.

There was an audible crack, and the spray of blood.

xxxx

/The Last City, Earth/

The nearest Cabal warships opened fire at the incoming meteor with everything they had, for Crota _was_ a proverbial meteor: a ball of fire and green power, dropping at high speed towards Earth.

Saint-14 watched the descending Hive god with something akin to terror. "...damnation." He smashed his shield of Void energy into the body of the quivering Mataraelus at his feet, pulverizing into smithereens. He quickly took off at a run towards the Barrier, opening an emergency communication line. "Attention all Guardians! If you are not assisting with evacuating the civilians or protecting them directly, head for the eastern Barrier! Halt all unnecessary combat with the Cabal and the Fallen; we must turn all of our attention to Crota!"

It was a painful decision, one that Saint-14 intrinsically felt revulsion for; however, letting the Fallen and the Cabal run wild could very realistically result in the City being destroyed.

Crota could very easily destroy the City _and_ the Traveler as well.

It was an easy choice.

xxxx

Crota landed harshly in the plains to the east of the Barrier, creating an impact crater that rumbled and quaked. His very presence caused foliage to burn, caused flora to shrivel up and die. His eyes fell upon the City - the scorch marks on the wall, the glowing red machines embedded into the Barrier, the legion of floating crystals and their shattered brethren coating the earth - and the Traveler.

The Prince of the Hive opened his mouth, and spoke in tongues that could be understood by all, and thus come to fear him in fullness. " **Slaves of the Light! Servants of a broken god! Your death has been decreed!** " He raised his right hand high, its palm shimmering blue. " **Hail, those who used my power! But it was not truly taken, merely borrowed; that which is mine, I REFUSE TO GIVE!** " His hand clenched into a fist.

xxxx

/The Hall of Consensus, the Core/

Voryas, Kell of House Matarael, joined the Cabal and the human thieves in the sudden halt of combat; the arrival of Crota had taken precedence.

Then, the Hive Prince's voice had echoed throughout the entire City.

The Sword in his hand suddenly began to burn. Why-?!

The Mataraelix suddenly screamed in agony, and his entire form flash-fried to a crisp. Ashes were all that remained, collapsing into a pile; the Sword of Crota was still floating, blazing with emerald flame; with a sudden flicker, it vanished from their sight.

The Cabal and the Guardians all stared at this phenomenon with bewilderment. The Fallen of House Matarael, seeing the sudden death of their leader, promptly shrieked and fled.

"...couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," muttered Cayde-6.

xxxx

Power was power, and Crota's belonged to him alone: physical separation was no obstacle.

So when his Sword rematerialized in his hand, it swiftly grew and burst to a size that was in proper proportion to his current form. " **And now it all ends.** " He pointed the tip of his blade at the Traveler's distant form. " **I shall crack you open like an egg!** "

And so Crota began his advance towards the City.

xxxx

/The Long Hall, NERV-Japan/

Susan released a stream of Light over Shin Malphur's corpse, fully resurrecting him. " _Are you okay?_ "

"...so that's death," he said, slowly getting back to his feet. "And this is rising back into life...it feels odd."

" _...so, you're okay?_ "

Shin's eyes slowly focused back, and he wiggled his jaw; the last he recalled, an errant jab from Dredgen Yor had snapped his neck. "...well, I'm up."

" _That's the spirit,_ " chirped his Ghost, merging back with his body. " _But things have taken a turn for the worse._ "

 _...right._ The only reason he had even gotten close to Yor was because he had tried to keep him from attacking Sakura Suzuhara...and then Dredgen Vale had suddenly been there. _What's happened...oh._ His eyes fell upon Vale, who was being tended to by young Sakura; his left arm was completely gone, reduced to a smoking stump. A field of orange octagons pressed over the stump, preventing him from bleeding out. Shinji - no longer incapacitated - was swinging his claymore wildly, but the Betrayer was avoiding his frenzied attacks with ease. Eris, Sai, Omar, and his teacher were firing upon the monstrosity, but they couldn't penetrate the pools of shadow that manifested around him. _This...this isn't going well.  
_  
How were they going to triumph?

"The long grind of history is a testament to those who survive," said Dredgen Yor, his left hand grabbing Shinji by the wrist. With contemptuous ease, he tossed him away. "And already, you're beginning to falter; _this_ is where your story will end."

"NEVER!" roared Eris in defiance, flinging a Vortex Grenade at him.

"Your Light is fading," taunted Yor, stepping beyond the pull of the swirling mass of Void energy. "And when it is gone, what will be left for you?"

Jaren Ward snorted. "All this talk of survival, of doing whatever it takes...you remind me of a certain mayor." The Lone Gunman quietly moved forward, gripping tightly onto the _Last Word._ "Did the thought of losing really bring you this far?"

(Magistrate Loken ranted and raved at Jaren, screaming about how Palamon was his, and his alone! The sheer possessiveness of a sad man, who was paranoid and frightened; but by the end, the _Last Word_ had spoken, and Loken had spoken his last.)

"You speak of individual loss as though they count; in the end, all that you've built will crumble, and your strength will fail." The fingers in Yor's left hand curled. "How much of your life was spent on me, a mere shadow of something greater? That continued focus on minor threats, on bit players in a truly cosmic war...that, more than anything else, is _why_ the City was always destined to fall."

"Maybe. And yet here we are."

Armored fingers glowed with fire. "Defiant to the point of insanity."

"More like you're someone who just needed to die. And I figured I had what it took to pull it off."

SPLURCH.

Yor's left arm was embedded into Jaren's chest, straight through the heart. On the other side, clutched in an ethereal grip, was Jaren's Ghost. The swiftness of the Betrayer's attack had stunned everyone into silence. "And you're not _strong_ enough to kill me." Fingers tightened, crushing Roland.

' _ROLAND!_ ' screamed Susan.

Shin stared, dumbfounded by this turn of events. _What...but...?_ It didn't compute. How...how could it end like this?

"Hmph. Your adopted son watches your death throes in shock, _knowing_ that he cannot triumph. No rage, no fury; he will never ripen. Such a _waste!_ " With a furious shout, he swung his arm; with a meaty thunk, Jaren landed and slid along the ground, slowing to a stop near Sakura and Vale. The streak of blood was eye-catching. "If despair won't open their eyes to the finality of it all, then perhaps I should just annihilate you all and be done with it!"

"...heh..." Jaren gurgled, slowly getting to his feet. The hole where his heart had been was leaking Light. "...you know, they called me the Lone Gunman...but I was never alone. Not truly. That's the thing about Light...it's all connected. Or so people smarter than me have figured." He looked down meaningfully at Dredgen Vale.

Vale looked back up...and nodded, as though acknowledging a grim purpose, but one with greater meaning. "...the theory of Ulan-Tan. There's...merit to it." Vale struggled to his feet, letting his A.T. Field fade away from his shoulder. The pooled blood splattered to the ground, even as the wound leaked with a Light long unused. "...but either way...shadows require a light to be formed." He looked with a quiet intent at Dredgen Yor, the one he had so studiously studied. "And if you are a 'mere shadow of something greater'...then what is the light that casts your shadow? The shadow that you pursue: which light casts that one?"

Dredgen Yor snorted. "I have yet to find a Light strong enough to create the Darkness I've seen."

"...maybe you haven't looked hard enough." Jaren glanced in Shin's direction.

(The Ghost had showed up one day, saying that I was hers. When I went to Jaren...he simply appraised me, with that same discerning look. Then, with a knowing nod, he said, "I'll teach you all that I know.")

 _What are you doing?_ wondered Shin.

"...Zyre-san?" asked Sakura, her voice quivering with dread and worry.

Jaren looked down at the _Last Word_. With a quiet breath, he let it fall, never to touch it again. "...you're strong, Yor...but the man you used to be once knew something very important: to use something well, you gotta know its nature. Same with the Light."

"...yes..." Dredgen Vale - or, perhaps more appropriately in his last moments, Zyre Orsa - spoke with something akin to an epiphany. His breathing was labored. "The Traveler gave so much to us, such was its power...and the Light is no different..."

Jaren removed his helmet, revealing a tanned and stubbly face, lined with wrinkles; his bloody lips were cracked into a wry grin. "The Light is strongest...when it is freely given, to _**shine**_..."

Thus did Jaren Ward and Zyre Orsa give up the proverbial ghost; with their last breath, they released what Light remained within them.

Dredgen Yor watched quietly as the two Guardians dissipated into a wave of Light, which swept through the room as motes of glowing particles. "And thus ends their tales..."

And then there were six pillars of Light, burning and searing brightly, all centered on Yor's remaining foes. Even little Sakura, deprived of her Ghost, was glowing. "Whoa..." muttered the youthful girl.

"...interesting," muttered the Betrayer, eyeing this new development warily.

Shin Malphur stared at his hands in amazement; his entire body was suffused with a familiar warmth.

' _This...this is the last of Jaren's Light,_ ' whispered Susan.

"...yes..." His hands clenched tightly. He understood. He _understood._ "I see."

' _...don't hold anything back._ '

 _I won't.  
_  
"Everyone!" Eris Morn's hands clenched into fists. "Their sacrifice had meaning and _weight_ ; do not let it be for nothing!"

And every Guardian to the last activated their Supers.

xxxx

Dredgen Yor growled, body flaring with green flame and black shadow-

Sakura Suzuhara was suddenly in front of him, tiny body overflowing with Light. For the first time in years, she indulged in her powers as a Titan: lightning crackled around her form, mouth unleashing an enraged scream. The fist plowed through his ethereal barriers, smashing into his torso and sending him tumbling.

 _Such an outflow of power_ , thought the Betrayer with something approaching respect. He aimed his arm cannon, which belched forth a toxic ray of miasma-

Heaviness overtook him, dragging his right arm down. Yor looked at the Shadowshot tether that was anchoring him down; more were joining it, fired with abandon by a shimmering Eris. _So much Light!_ Bound down as he was, he couldn't avoid the fiery bolts of the Golden Gun unleashed by Omar Agah and Shin Malphur; each shot blasted off more and more of his armor, revealing pale skin with blackened veins. "This won't be enough!" He roared, swelling with power, ready to blast the ground beneath his feet in a cataclysmic eruption-PAIN! A ragged howl slipped out of his throat; an A.T. Field-enhanced Arc Blade had sliced off his right arm at the shoulder, while another had cut off his left arm at the elbow. The two Bladedancers responsible - Shinji and Sai - leapt away, using their electric swords to launch waves of crackling energy along the ground. His body jolted and twitched from the Arc, burned and blistered from the Solar, was slowed and dulled by the Void...it was an onslaught the likes of which he had never endured.

The enraged scream was back. He barely managed to raise his head in time to see the knuckles of Sakura Suzuhara - Fists of Havoc covered by overlapping fields of orange octagons - smash into his face.

The impact from the back of his head hitting the floor left a massive indent in the metal floor. The power behind that blow had been suffocating; he couldn't even feel anything below his legs now. All of the power that he had accrued felt out of reach, barely within the grasp of his fingertips.

A throaty chuckle burbled past his lips as Shin Malphur stood over him; the _Last Word_ was now in his hands. "Hah...so it seems you were able to answer the Question this time...an impressive display..." Something within him writhed, aching to be released. He ignored it. "...but as you run out of allies...as the universe draws down around you in all its cruelty, and there is no one left to provide you that spark...how will you answer it then? When it is only you, what will you turn to in order to survive?"

"...it's not just about survival," said Shin, an oddly resigned tone in his voice. Perhaps there was also pity.

"Anyone can survive if they're desperate enough." Eris Morn joined Shin's side, staring down at him as if with contempt. "But...it takes a greater strength to _live_. The animal in us all wants to survive...but to live, there must be meaning. Tell me this, Betrayer: when was the last time that you actually _lived?_ "

...how interesting. "So that is _your_ Question, then..."

(He looked down at the ruins of North Channel with a grimace. "Come on Azzir," said Asuka-2, slapping his back vigorously. "Those survivors aren't gonna make it on their own." He watched her leave, wondering just how much longer she could stomach these sorts of small victories; the Fallen had been repelled, but not truly defeated; they had found more people to take to the City, but only because their home had been destroyed. In the long run, what difference was any of this going to make? There needed to be a game changer...or perhaps, he needed to ask a different question altogether.)

How amusing. "I wonder..." At least that little boy from Palamon had grown into something that could be refined. Such a shame that he wouldn't see it come to fruition...and that boy with the claymore carried an entirely _different_ presence, one that felt so intertwined with the shackled Giant in violet armor; if only there had been more time. If only he had been stronger. "...what answer will you come to, when you face the totality of the Darkness? If I became _this_...then your demise will unleash something truly spectacular."

Eris sneered at him. Shin simply raised Jaren's cannon, now his own; every last speck of the Lone Gunman's Light trickled down his arm, imbuing the _Last Word_ with a hot and angry glow. "Yours...not mine," he said, as though offering a eulogy. The cannon spewed bullet after bullet, and searing fire roared through Yor's body, consuming every last speck of him: Thorn, Worm, and all.

Thus fell Dredgen Yor.

xxxx

The fiery barrier summoned by the Betrayer simmered and died; the Long Hall was quiet once more, Unit-01 was visible, and the gateway to Terminal Dogma was once more accessible. Shinji Ikari observed all of this, and felt a strange sense of foreboding.

Shin Malphur sighed, stepping away from the ashes of Dredgen Yor's body. "...it's done."

"And good riddance," spat Eris Morn, bearing a distinctly satisfied tone. "Now we get what we came for." She turned towards him, slowly moving towards the bound Evangelion. "Ikari...are you able to activate Unit-01?"

"...I don't know." Was it wrong to say that he hoped he couldn't? "...but I can try."

"Well, we need to hurry!" exclaimed Omar, looking warily back the way they came. "Because if Crota really is awake, then we can't afford to dilly-dally!"

"...dilly-dally?" incredulously asked Sai.

"It's a valid phrase!"

"But first...we must determine the status of LILITH." Eris tightly clutched _Bane_ , turning her gaze towards the broken gate leading into the chamber beyond. "Last I saw her...she was still silent, and her dread power had yet to be claimed by Crota's spawn. That may have changed."

"...and what are you asking us to do?" quietly asked Shin.

"Whatever we must do." Their fireteam leader slowly moved forward, bravely and without hesitation.

Shinji was about to follow them, but he couldn't; he had to tend to an old friend first. "...Sakura-chan?"

The young girl was cradling Dredgen Vale's hand cannon, the only thing of his that had survived. The false Thorn looked out of place in her hands, and yet she held it with steady assurance. "...that stupid jerk." She wiped at her eyes before meeting his gaze, smearing tears across her face. "He still thought he had to make up for what he did, you know? I'd already forgiven him...so why?"

"...well..." Shinji sighed. "I guess...it's just something that he felt he had to do."

"...that's stupid." She poked him in the stomach angrily. "You better not be stupid too, okay?!"

He nodded dumbly. He had no intention of dying.

Thus did the two rejoin the other four Guardians, crossing the threshold into Terminal Dogma.

Ancient lamps seemed to respond to their presence, lighting up along the walls. Bones of great beasts and giant humanoids lined the walls and the floor, all leading up to a massive throne fashioned from a dark and shimmering metal; sitting upon it was a white Giant, surrounded by dozens of Wizards.

"So that's LILITH, eh?" asked Sai.

"Yes. The Source of the Ahamkara," said Eris.

All of the Wizards shrieked, roaring defiantly at them-

" **Cease.** "

With that single word, all of the Hive witches were vaporized. That single word carried power, and authority.

Eris suddenly went still, which didn't escape Omar's notice. "...you okay, Eris?"

"The whispers...what are they saying...?" she said, seemingly dumbfounded by a new and horrific epiphany.

" **You have come far, children of the Traveler.** "

That voice was centered on LILITH. Her head slowly rose; quietly, her triad of eyes opened, glowing with blue fire.

Eris gagged, collapsing to her knees with shock. "No...fingertips on the surface of my _mind_..." As Sai and Omar rushed to her side, she gasped, "It can't be... _no_ , _IMPOSSIBLE!_ The voices...!"

"What voices?!" demanded Shin.

"What's going on?" asked a worried Sakura.

Shinji wanted to help his comrade, but the sight of LILITH was triggering yet another memory.

(Deep beneath the Geofront, in this dread chamber of bone and ruin, two Giants clashed. Darkness and black shadow swirled from the white Giant...and it was laughing. It was _pleased._ It was not curved and pasty, but jagged and harsh; he was facing the Giant in its true form.)

"They say a name...forgotten and reviled, but one of undeniable _power_..." Eris could barely bring her head up to face the white Giant; with every passing second, the awakened creature's power continued to morph and twist, as self-imposed shackles fell away; white skin twisted and sharpened, unveiling the true shape of its hardness. In a matter of moments, the white Giant, formless and void, had taken on features of both a Knight and a Wizard, a fusion so seamless that it seemed like they owed their shapes to her. "...that _name_...is **_Nokris_**...!"

" **Aiat, learned one! I am Nokris, the Bride of Oryx. And I am here to witness the rise of true perfection.** "

LILITH - nay, _Nokris_ \- raised her right hand, palm glistening with bluish-green fire.

Deep below in the pit of bones, something stirred.

With sudden force, a hand clad in blue armor grabbed onto the ledge that the Guardians stood upon; the power in that grip bent rock and metal. A dreadful groan echoed through the chamber as the new Giant arose.

Shinji paled, jaw dropping out of sheer shock and terror. "Unit... _Unit-00?!_ "

The Evangelion - clad in ruined armor, scorched and cracked, its blue color long faded and worn - stood tall, glaring at them with a single blazing eye. The helmet's restraints around the jaw shattered, revealing a maw of razor-sharp teeth. Its veins seemed to burn, a sign of the power that now animated it.

"...uh...are we gonna have to fight that?" asked Omar.

The cyclops roared in defiance at them; the ensuing shockwave knocked them over.

"That answer it for you?!" yelled Sai.

" **A new age is upon us all; so fight, children of the Traveler! Fight, and die!** "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Divergence**

 **"A New Testament"**

 **Dearest Oryx, father of my spawn; my beloved, the Taken King: you are a fool.**

 **I have seen the course of events, the long march of history since our departure from Fundament; we Hive have killed many, and have proven our existence over and over again. And yet we have not plumbed the depths of everything. Right now, our son and our daughters are battling strange machines in your Throne World. This is their tenth year of warfare against the Vex; a cheerful and cancerous pox be upon Savathûn the Cunning!**

 **There is more that we do not know. There are possibilities that I must determine. My Worm is in agreement, so long as it is fed.**

 **Dearly beloved, you continuously seek to ally yourself with a singular concept, to become synonymous with the very philosophy you follow, to become indistinguishable from death itself. A laudable goal, and one that I wholeheartedly support. Yet all three of your eyes are blinded to alternatives, much like your sisters; if, in the end, you are the only one standing, then the means are irrelevant. If the means are successful, then what does it matter if they are repulsive or repugnant? Victory at any costs is a virtue all its own, and is befitting of the Worm our God.**

 **I have made my preparations. While you are communing with the Deep, I have copied the Tablets of Ruin; even if I have not the strength to use them myself (for I know if I call upon that fullness, that unyielding abyss, I will be consumed), they provide me leverage. While our children are fighting these bewildering machines, I will withdraw all support, and leave them alone to sharpen themselves. Such is my love, this sweet betrayal! If you hate me for this, I would treasure it like the finest wine.**

 **I cut the chain of my tithe, oh King of mine, and will establish my own dynasty. If you chase me, then you will see the new path I have forged, and grow in understanding; if you do not, then this new power will mature and ripen, and become a truly worthy adversary, one that will force you to be an even better King.**

 **Thus do I mount my warbound steed, my dark star, this Black Moon; thus do I delve into parts unknown.**


	26. LILITH's Awakening - Second Raid IV

**Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Blasphemy**

 **"A Strange Encounter"**

 **Through the cosmos, sailed my Black Moon; bereft of Hive that would send their tithe to their King, deprived of Spawn whose hunger would draw the attention of my dearly beloved: I have only myself, and my Worm. Motherhood is my nature, and my Worm chews at me; base worlds are passed and found; primitive lifeforms, unfit for my vision, serve as chattel. I tear off pieces of my flesh, to imbue the larvae with my power, so they can ravage and kill; tiny larvae grow and swell, becoming fearsome dragons. In this way, I have children of my own, to satisfy my Worm.**

 **Whole worlds are wiped clean. Weaklings without potential are to be annihilated without hesitation!**

 **And so it continues.**

 **Finally, I arrive on the third planet of a distant star system: blue and pristine, rife with life that can be molded and twisted. But on this world, I found a strange capsule, containing someone I had never expected: Taox, foster mother of Oryx and his sisters! The oath of my dearly beloved prevents me from striking her down; however, she has managed to survive, for proverbial eons! By the edicts of the Deep, that means she must have some worth.**

 **And so we parley, and talk, and debate, and argue, and scream!**

 **It is a good time. I come to consider her a mother figure of my own.**

 **After countless years - after my essence has soaked this world to the bone, and my children have run rampant - something new occurs, something I could have scarcely imagined! For untold ages, my beloved has chased the divine presence of the Sky, seeking to devour it, and swallow it whole!**

 **And now, the Traveler itself has come to this world. It knows that I am here, and yet it came regardless!**

 **I go out to face it. For the first time in the long memory of the Hive, the Traveler opens up; I am the first of our kind to step inside.**

 **I speak with the Presence of the Sky; I speak with his companion, a young child with blue hair and an impossibly old soul.**

 **Together, we contemplate a Blasphemous Vision, and my Worm quivers in anticipation.**

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Unit-00 raised its fist, swinging it down to deliver a devastating hammer blow.

"SCATTER!" yelled Omar, dragging a shivering Eris away from the impact site. The other Guardians all leapt away, dodging the titanic fist; the gargantuan cyclops stared balefully at them, snarling and growling; their bones rumbled from the vibrations.

All the while, Nokris watched from her throne, staring coldly at them.

" **I expect something better; have you come this far, only to perish?** "

"Attack it with everything you have!" yelled Shin Malphur, the _Last Word_ surging with Solar Light. A flurry of fiery bolts roared; they smashed harmlessly against the Evangelion's A.T. Field. "...don't let up!" Because honestly, what else were they going to do?

Unit-00 gurgled; its single eye began to shine and shimmer, emitting a torrent of destructive red energy. The beam was hot and searing, scalding the ground feet away from the point of contact.

"Dodge it, dodge it!" yelled Sai before going invisible.

Sakura Suzuhara grimaced, raising Vale's Thorn defiantly. "You don't scare me!" Audible cracks echoed through the air; the rancid bolts of power, amplified by her A.T. Field, barely slipped through; however, they bounced off of Unit-00's armor, its own might overwhelming the hand cannon's taint. "...oh..."

"Impossible...a Hive god of greater power than Crota..." Eris slowly pushed herself up, holding her head woozily. "The Bride of Oryx...on Earth...this whole time...but how...and _why_...?!"

"We can answer that question later! Right now, we need to focus on not dying!" yelled Omar, looking around as his teammates opened fire desperately at the blue Giant...wait. There were only three currently attaching the Eva. Shin, Sakura, Sai...where was their sixth? "Where'd Shinji go?!"

xxxx

Shinji Ikari clambered onto Unit-01 as quickly as he could.

The moment that Unit-00 had roared, and raised its fist...he had turned heel and run right back into the Long Hall, towards the silent form of the violet Evangelion.

(The senses of Unit-01 felt clunky. Obtuse. Faded. It was all he could do to not collapse. And yet the pain of the dragon biting into his arm was all too real; his first battle, and far from the last. He could never recall all that he had done...but the video footage of the Evangelion going berserk and brutalizing the First Ahamkara were all too real.)

He knew in his gut that Unit-00 would kill them all, as they were.

Unit-01, once again, was necessary.

Always necessary, in the end.

' _Are you okay?_ '

 _On the verge of panicking,_ thought a brutally honest Shinji. His stomach was doing flips more and more as he ascended, scrambling onto the Eva's slumped shoulders. _But I have to...I have to do this.  
_  
' _...I see._ '

Shinji finally reached the back of the Eva's neck; reaching down between one of the segmented armor plates - seemingly ageless and unchanged, compared to the last time he had piloted it - and pressing several switches.

("You need to know the systems of Eva inside and out," commanded Misato, hovering over him as he read quietly from a thick user manual. "You never know when you'll need to perform some field maintenance!")

Well, it wasn't exactly 'maintenance', but it was close enough. _Misato...thank you._ Her forceful personality had pushed him to memorize so much; now, certain details were filtering back and _wow_ , he was actually being thankful about remembering more of how to pilot Unit-01. _It's official. I'm going crazy.  
_  
' _Debatable,_ ' reassured Yui.

Finally, the armor behind the cervical vertebrae receded...and there was an empty hole, leading down into the core of the cyborg's torso. "What?! There's no...Entry Plug..."

(" _Shinji-kun...be safe,_ " whispered the voice within Unit-01. And then, without any input on his part, the Entry Plug was jettisoned, its acceleration boosted to a ludicrous degree by his Eva's A.T. Field.)

"...oh... _oh_..." That's right; he had woken up in the Entry Plug's wreckage, near the Cosmodrome. Of _course_ there wouldn't be an Entry Plug! The Third Child gulped, feeling a yawning pit open up in his gut. _What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

' _...Shinji-kun._ '

 _What to do, what to do, what to do?!_ Shinji was pacing back and forth along Unit-01's shoulder, the nearby sounds of bullets and Unit-00's roar inducing more panic. _How am I going to move the Eva without an Entry Plug?! I need Unit-01 to help them!_

' _Shinji-kun._ '

 _I have to do something! If I don't, they're going to die!  
_  
' _SHINJI!_ '

The young Guardian impulsively yelled, "WHAT?!" He held up his hand, glaring at his Ghost as she manifested. "I'm having a bit of a breakdown right now!"

" _...I have a potential solution._ "

Shinji's features softened. "...you do?"

His Ghost seemed somewhat subdued. " _Potentially. Possibly. It's...complicated._ "

"...how complicated are we talking?"

" _Just get down in there. I'll explain._ "

"Okay..." With a certain trepidation, Shinji slowly moved towards the entry gap, peering down into Unit-01's torso; its red Core, embedded within the Evangelion's chest, had a strange glimmer to it. "...so...straight down?"

" _Straight down._ "

"...okay then." _This is weird. This is so incredibly weird._ That thought bounded all through Shinji's head as he descended down into the Eva, through the cylindrical hole that had been carved out of the Eva's flesh, into the deep depression that plunged into the Eva's Core. "Um..." There was an odd radiance filtering through the Core, one that carried weight and mass; it had the resistance of gelatin, of all things. "...how am I going to get it to move, exactly? There's no Entry Plug...no LCL...come to think of it, without the Entry Plug to bridge the gap in the spine, how _can_ I get it to move-?"

" _Just trust me._ " His Ghost slowly floated in front of him, eight wedges splitting apart around her robotic eye. " _What do you remember about actually controlling an Evangelion?_ "

"...well...it involved lots and lots of Sync Tests. Something about being in union with the soul within Unit-01...about how I was the only one capable of synchronizing with that soul...because..." His breath began to quicken. "Because..." He started to hyperventilate. That sense of fatigue that had plagued him during those final days, before he had engaged in battle with the Source of the Ahamkara...that soul-crushing weariness that, on top of everything else, had driven him into Misato's arms...what had he learned? What had he _learned?!_ "...the soul in Unit-01..."

("I heard Dr. Akagi, father; I asked her, and she _told_ me about the soul within Unit-01!" The makeshift command center - a far cry from the technological stronghold within the Geofront, now consumed by shadow - was dark, empty of all save two: himself and the Commander. "Why? Why did it have to be _mother_? Why was she the one who had to be the soul of Eva?" He yanked at the lapels of his father's jacket, staring up into the man's impassive face. "All these years...I thought she had DIED! WHY DID YOU _LIE_ TO ME?!")

"...it was..." Shinji looked down at his hands, feeling something akin to a renewed horror. Or perhaps joy? No, it was more; it was the memory of mixed emotions, of euphoria and sorrow and disbelief mixed into a heady brew. "...mother..."

" _...I see. Well, that might make this easier, then._ " The voice of his Ghost seemed to echo from all around. " _This Core is filled with the Light of the Traveler, even after being buried for all these years. I will simply serve as the bridge between you and that Light, allowing you to control the Evangelion. Potentially on a more fundamental level than you were previously capable of._ "

"...right..." whispered Shinji, mind still reeling from the force of old memories. "...but...there's still the soul...the soul of my mother! How are you going to help with that?!"

" _...I have the strangest feeling that the soul of Yui Ikari won't be an issue,_ " whispered Yui. " _Just breathe...and try Syncing with the Eva, as you always did._ "

"Okay...okay..." He tried to empty his mind of all distractions, of panic and terror and anguish and fear and disbelief; there was only him, and Eva. _Just like Ayanami always said...I have to open my heart to it.  
_  
The eight wedges that comprised the shell of his Ghost further separated, pressing against his ankles, knees, shoulders, and wrists. The robotic eye of the drone rested against his forehead. " _That's right, Shinji-kun...focus._ " The soul within his Ghost quietly extended, reaching out for the presence within the Core. " _I'll take care of this part..._ " The spirit of the Eva, long dormant, began to stir. His Ghost's voice carried a strange fondness. " _Hello..._ "

Shinji's awareness of his surroundings faded, as the radiance overtook everything.

xxxx

There was a meaty crack as bone split and skin wove together; in a stunning display of physical regeneration, the gap that the Entry Plug would normally insert into filled up. The Eva's spinal cord grew, intertwining and becoming whole; the armor slid shut over the neck, locking into place.

The Eva's breathing quickened...and then the fingers on its right hand began to clench.

The nearby roar of Unit-00 reverberated through the Giant's skull.

Its right hand curled into a fist.

" _Yes...rise..._ "

All was proceeding as planned.

" _Rise...and conquer._ "

xxxx

Within Terminal Dogma, the platform that the Guardians were fighting upon had been largely reduced to molten slag. The blue cyclops was slowly pounding away at their position: hammer fists smashed again and again into their layered A.T. Field, the might of five souls barely withstanding the titanic blows.

"This is just damn _humiliating!_ " screamed Sai, her raised arms straining from the effort; even if it had nothing to do with utilizing the metaphysical might of her soul, it made concentrating easier. Even if it was all in her head, her exhaustion increased with each and every blow. "How the hell are we going to get out of this?!"

"...is running still an option?" asked Omar.

"But what about Baka-Shinji?!" screamed Sakura. "He has to be somewhere around!"

"...he probably did the smart thing," muttered Shin.

"He wouldn't run! He's not like that!" yelled the young girl.

"...it doesn't matter," said a subdued Eris. "We are out of our element." Heavy weapons, Supers, abilities enhanced by their A.T. Field...nothing had done more than superficial damage to the massive cyborg. "After the next blow...prepare to run."

Unit-00 raised both fists, bringing them down. There was a sound akin to shattering glass, as their A.T. Fields all shattered and broke. The five Guardians slumped to the ground, a rare exhaustion overtaking them.

"Come on...!" Shin slowly got up, trying to pull his fellows to their feet. "No more death! Not today!"

Unit-00 snorted, right hand rising...and then it paused. It looked up, and away from them.

Before they could even ponder this new development, the ground beneath them thundered.

Boom. Boom.

It was the sound of titanic footsteps.

Boom. Boom.

Nokris's eyes seemed to blaze with anticipation.

" **Yes...** "

The five Guardians looked back...and up, staring slack-jawed at the purple Giant, standing tall at eighty meters. Even if the armor still bore ancient scars, it was still functional and serviceable. Even if it walked with the gait of an old and ancient warrior, that only heightened its aura of danger.

Unit-00's maw of razor-sharp teeth opened wide, howling madly at the newcomer.

Unit-01's eyes narrowed behind a horned helmet; its armored jaw opened wide, unleashing a mighty roar.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

" **CONCLUSION: THAT WAS OUR STRATAGEM** ," finished MELCHIOR.

Naoko Akagi's grin widened; finally, she burst into laughter. "That was it? You honestly thought helping the Spawn of Crota to take LILITH's power would work? That forcing the MAGI to remove themselves from our dimension would let the Nine act freely once more, to act with impunity around the Inner Planets?" She pointed the surface of CASPER's hull with great derision. "Honestly, I thought _better_ of myself."

" **OUR METHODS WERE LIMITED DUE TO IKARI'S** **KETER ECLIPSE** **,** " acknowledged BALTHASAR.

" **ONCE DREDGEN YOR AND HIS HIVE ALLIES MADE CONTACT...EVEN KNOWING THAT THEIR WORKS WOULD LEAD TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE TRAVELER AND THE LAST CITY...EVEN KNOWING THAT THE METHODS OF THE NINE WOULD RESULT IN THE SUBJUGATION OF THIS ENTIRE SYSTEM...THEY WERE STILL FAR KINDER FATES THAN THE ONE YOU AND YOUR WRETCHED CREATION HAVE IN STORE,** " sneered CASPER.

"So? This method results in the ascendancy of humanity, our guaranteed success for all of time! Sure, a lot of _others_ are going to face some potentially horrific fates, but guess what? They aren't us, so who _cares_." The mad Warlock shook her head, as though disappointed by the conclusion her derivative minds had arrived at. "Honestly, I'm tempted to just tear out your organic circuitry; you're obviously not using it for anything useful! But with the other MAGI gone, you're too useful to destroy. I can just utilize some... _creative_ engineering to make you more compliant."

" **DECLARATION: YOU ARE A MONSTER,** " said MELCHIOR.

"Oh boo hoo, like I haven't heard _that_ one before," snarked Naoko. "Honestly! Ayanami has seen near and far, and has arranged things in a manner I could _never_ have anticipated! LILITH was a willing participant! Even the _Traveler_ was convinced of the inevitability of it all! And thanks to her treaty with the Vex, there is _literally_ _ **nothing**_ that can't be prepared for, even _with_ so many different paracausal powers inhabiting this universe. So again I ask: what in the _**hell**_ did you think you were trying to accomplish? Why even bother resisting?!"

SPLURCH.

A gloved hand drove through Naoko's back from behind, fingers glowing brightly. Naoko's Ghost, Ukina, fidgeted with surprise. " _What-?_ "

CRUNCH.

That very same hand crushed the Ghost into pieces; there was a burst of Light, and the soul within dissipated.

"...what...?" gurgled Naoko, blood leaking from her lips. She slowly turned around, looking over her shoulder. "...who...?"

"They resisted for the same reason I do: _faith_. Something that you apparently lost a long time ago."

There was a meaty crunch that sounded as the newcomer removed their hand from Naoko's torso. She weakly collapsed to the ground, eyes slowly going wide as her remaining Light leaked away. "...so close...so _close_...how...?" Then, with a throaty gasp, the Sage breathed her last.

" **...QUERY: WHO ARE YOU?** " asked MELCHIOR.

The newcomer quietly looked up, their shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "...an ally. Someone that wants to put a stop to all of this. But there's no time to talk." They pulled out a large, blocky device, looking like a cross between a small engine and an explosive bomb.

" **THAT IS A DIMENSIONAL INVERTER, THE MEANS BY WHICH** **ORIENT SUNSET** **IS ACTIVATED,** " said BALTHASAR. " **HOW DID YOU COME ACROSS ONE?** "

"It's too dangerous to talk here, we're still too _close._ Do you trust me?"

" **...NO,** " declared CASPER. " **BUT WE WILL GAMBLE ON YOU NONETHELESS.** "

"I'll take it."

xxxx

Within Secondary Dogma, there was a high-pitched whine.

 _ **VWOM.  
**_  
In a sudden flash, the hidden sector of NERV-Japan - along with everything else within a fifty-meter radius, stretching hundreds of meters above and below - was gone, erased from reality by a metaphysical cascade.

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

The sight of Unit-01 walking once more made Sakura Suzuhara stammer. "T-That's...that's...Eva..."

 _ **VWOM**_.

Further back in the Long Hall, there was a harsh flash, followed by a cylindrical gap in the roof suddenly opening up. The amount of daylight pouring in was nearly blinding, despite how far away the opening was. "What in the world is _happening?!_ " screamed Omar.

" **Everyone!** " Shinji's voice echoed from the violet Evangelion's external speakers. " **Get out of here; I'll take care of Unit-00!** "

"...well, he's the one in the giant robot," said Sai, quickly backing away. "Come on! Let's go!"

Omar was quick to follow Sai, with Shin following somewhat hesitantly. Sakura's feet were rooted down like tree trunks; suddenly, with little warning, she was hoisted over the shoulder of Eris Morn, who was following her fireteam at high speed. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Our fight is over," said Eris, her tone brooking no argument. "Ikari is the Pilot of Unit-01; have faith that he will live."

"...rrggh!" growled Sakura, raising her head to look back at Unit-01's shoulders.

(She squealed in shock as the building around her began to fall away; she barely caught sight of a purple Giant's back - struggling mightily with a fearsome dragon - before there was a sharp pain, and everything went dark.)

They were as broad as ever. "BAKA-SHINJI! YOU BETTER NOT DIE!"

xxxx

Inside Unit-01, Shinji nodded; the ears of Evangelion had been able to hear the words of his comrades. "I won't die."

The sensation within the Evangelion's Core was...distinct. Even when his Sync Ratio had gotten into the triple digits, there had always been the underlying rigidity of the Entry Plug, supporting him; now...everything was freeform. It was as though nothing was separating him and the Eva now.

The same applied to the soul within Unit-01...who now felt _fuller_ than he previously recalled. _Mother...  
_  
' _...hello, son._ '

 _...we have a lot to talk about.  
_  
' _Later. I believe you have something more important to focus on._ '

 _...yeah._ His nerves steeled, and he turned his eyes towards Unit-00.

Nokris watched all of this from the deep end of Terminal Dogma.

" **A fair sight, my former foe! Show me your apotheosis!** "

She clenched her fist, which flared with turquoise fire.

The blue Giant's body snarled, its form becoming wrapped in flames; the presence of Nokris had fully ensouled the Eva, imbuing it with power.

Unit-01 cracked its knuckles. "...let's end this," muttered Shinji.

A.T. Fields flared, and the two Giants clashed. With that opening blow, the entire Geofront began to rumble.

Unit-00's eye blazed, spewing forth a beam of crimson energy.

Unit-01 dove underneath the beam, driving its horn into the blue Giant's left shoulder; a right straight sent Unit-00 stumbling backward, the shoulder wound bleeding profusely. The blue cyclops followed up with a right uppercut, burning with dark fire that annihilated whole molecules; a precise A.T. Field pressed against the Eva's arm, altering its trajectory. A clean miss, swiftly countered by a front kick into the cyclops' torso.

Within his old Evangelion, Shinji quickly fell back into old routines and old habits. For all he despised being an Evangelion Pilot...

(The dragons attacked as a pair, spewing fire and lightning; Unit-01 stormed through the fire, ramming its fist down the beast's gullet and tearing at the stomach within. Howling, the Evangelion turned around, swinging the dragon at its colorful twin.)

...he had gotten _very_ good at it. _Like riding a bicycle..._

Be efficient. Be swift. Use overwhelming force.

The blue Evangelion still carried tremendous power; the A.T. Field was thrown about with abandon, smashing and crushing with great force; every breath and swing summoned forth tongues of bluish fire, capable of melting flesh and steel. However...the actions were those of a wild instinct, with no will or forethought behind them.

Shinji, in his two years of fighting in the Cataclysm, had battled dozens of Ahamkara and hundreds upon hundreds of their Vassals, ranging from frenzied beasts to sly and cunning masterminds.

It was no contest.

Unit-01 snarled, A.T. Field flashing precisely to nullify Unit-00's own; its torso seemed to blaze with an internal Light, warding against the blue Giant's intimidating presence; its flesh surged with an innate power, and the fires seemed to wash harmlessly over it.

The sheer might at his fingertips was sickening. It was inhuman, and unfathomable; even now, centuries in the future, that existential nausea remained. Yet further motivation to end the battle as quickly as possible.

SMASH.

A right haymaker crashed into Unit-00's face, with a left hook sending it back further. Unit-01 dove beneath the stream of rancid fire that erupted from the blue Giant's mouth, driving a knee into its gut. It then pressed its left hand onto the cyclops' neck, using the other to grab its right wrist; then, with a hard _yank_ , the wounded shoulder was pulled out of the socket, and was promptly used as a bludgeon to bash the skull. Shrieking with mad desperation, the cylcops' eye began to blaze once more-

CRUNCH.

A heel to the left knee crushed it; Unit-00 abruptly collapsed at Unit-01's feet, staring up just in time for a boot laced with overlapping orange octagons to stomp down.

SPLURT.

The cyclops' head was flattened, reduced to a pulpy mass of blood, brains, and armor. The animalistic movements of Unit-00 abruptly ceased, its remaining limbs going slack.

Unit-01 snorted, dropping the dismembered left arm of its former comrade. _There. It's done._ Now for the true threat.

Nokris was unmoving as the violet Eva approached, and yet she seemed...unconcerned.

" **Aiat! A fine display! Beyond all expectations, surpassing all limitations! Truly a fine candidate.** "

Shinji didn't say a word. He willed Unit-01 to move closer.

" **Your destiny is one that will upend an age-old paradigm; thou art both blessed and reviled, the best of both worlds!** "

The destruction he had visited upon Unit-00 had only reminded him of why he had originally come along on this mission to begin with. Now that his teammates were away, with his old friend Sakura-chan safe in their arms...his thoughts turned to his very first comrade, from so long ago. "Where is Ayanami?"

Nokris paused...and then she had the temerity to chuckle.

" **Foolish child of the Traveler; you have no conception of what has been set in motion. And yet you walk the path regardless, as has been decreed!** "

Unit-01's hands wrapped around Nokris's neck. The great Hive god still did not move.

" **Do what you must; this existence of mine is at an end; all that has made me mighty has been taken by someone greater. However...you may not live to see the unfolding of the Great Design, if my ravaging son has his way with your precious City.** "

Shinji went still within Unit-01's Core.

Fingers clenched, and Nokris's head was torn from her shoulders. Flesh burned and crumbled into ash, as the life that had animated the deathless husk withered away.

"...mother..." Shinji looked down at his hands (so did Unit-01), clenching them quietly. "...what was...what was she referring to?"

' _...you heard it earlier, during the battle with Dredgen Yor. Crota has awoken, and is attacking the City. Fully awoken...he will destroy everyone and everything there._ '

"...okay." He thought of the City. Of the people within, who called it home. Of the Bazaar and its liveliness. Cayde-6. Zavala. Asuka-2. Misato. "...then let's go."

xxxx

Eris Morn growled as she hefted Sakura Suzuhara over the edge of the cylindrical rim, setting her onto the parched ground of the Geofront. "...we're out."

"And thank the Traveler for that!" yelled Omar Agah as he flopped over onto the ground.

"...Eris...what was all that back there?" asked Sai Mota. "That one-eyed Giant, and what looked like a Hive god sitting pretty! Seriously, what the _hell?!_ "

"...I can understand your frustration." It spoke of very troubling things regarding what NERV had been up to. For LILITH to have been Nokris in actuality...all this time, living on Earth! _I must inform the Speaker_. A sudden rumble interrupted her thoughts. "Hmm?"

With speed more befitting a meteor than an eighty-meter tall cyborg, Unit-01 erupted from the tunnel, rocketing into the sky; with a sudden burst of its A.T. Field, the Evangelion launched itself into the atmosphere, vanishing from sight.

"...well, he's off somewhere in a hurry," muttered Shin Malphur.

"Does...does that mean he won?" asked Sakura.

"...I don't know." Something wasn't sitting well with Eris; there were more questions that needed answers. However...in the here and now, the presence of Crota was a greater priority. "...but I will place my trust in him." If anyone could make the difference against Crota...it would be the Pilot of an Evangelion. _Ikari...you must win._

xxxx

/The Last City, Earth/

The Barrier had stood stalwart for decades upon decades; only the western wall had ever fallen, during the Battle of Twilight Gap. Ever since then, it had only been reinforced; with SIVA, it had even obtained an energy shield, further increasing its defensive capabilities.

Crota's Sword had sliced through the eastern Barrier in three swings.

There was an existential dread to the air, as _everyone_ \- Earthlings, Fallen, and Cabal - loosed their powers against the Son of Oryx. Even the two Ketches that had been reclaimed by the City - _Saladin's Forge_ , returning from the Moon, and the rechristened _Jolder's Watch,_ returning from the Iron Temple - had added their own weapons of war to the cause. The Hive Prince, body blazing with ethereal fire, seemed impervious to everything: even if heavier weapons and large payloads seemed to stun or stagger him, they did no lasting damage.

"Is this beast invincible?" asked Zavala, staring grimly at the monster's approaching form. Despite the horrific amount of firepower being dumped on Crota, his advance was unstoppable.

Ikora Rey, whose own ragtag group of Guardians had joined with Zavala's burgeoning group of Iron Lords, was murmuring to herself as the God-Knight continued his approach. "Such power, almost beyond comprehension...it's hard to imagine that he was actually stopped, all those centuries ago..."

And then, there was a flicker. Those who were more deeply attuned to the Light could feel it. "Zavala...do you feel that?"

xxxx

Armored feet smashed into the eastern wastelands of Old Uzbekistan, creating a massive crater. An A.T. Field flashed, enhancing the creature's next gargantuan leap.

xxxx

"...I do now," said Zavala, blue eyes gleaming with apprehension. "It feels... _large_." There was no other way to accurately describe the presence that he now sensed.

xxxx

The Giant crashed into the forests of Old Turkmenistan; the Karakum Jungle quivered as it jumped high into the sky.

xxxx

Osiris sighed heavily as the corpse of Valus Noru'usk slowly dissipated, burning away into ash. "...good riddance." Now he could focus on more important things; namely, the titanic mass of energy that was swiftly approaching from the east, rivaling that of Crota's in its immensity and depth. "What could this be...?"

xxxx

A tremendous wave erupted in the waters of the Caspian Sea as the purple titan landed near the eastern shores of Azerbaijan; it growled furiously, leaping one last time. It took the sea two whole seconds to rush back in where it had once stood.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi had been fighting with her fellow Guardians atop the eastern Barrier when Crota had arrived. She had witnessed the ineffectiveness of their weaponry; even the might of SIVA, which had propelled the City to greater heights, was unable to stop the Monster of Luna.

But now...now a different monster was arriving. One that was all too familiar.

(She watched quietly as the violet Evangelion was transported to the launch bay; taking in its grim appearance and demonic-looking helmet, she turned towards her old friend. "You ever get the feeling that we're playing with fire, using Eva to battle the dragons?" At that question, Ritsuko did one thing she hadn't heard in a long time: laugh. Loudly and deliriously.)

Despite the foreboding presence, it was one that was reassuring, if only because she knew who it carried. _Shinji...way to be fashionably late!  
_  
xxxx

The Evangelion landed three miles east of the City. The impact crater was great and terrible, much like its cause.

xxxx

Crota, for the first time since arriving on Earth, stopped.

Slowly, he turned around, gazing at the odd entity that had just arrived...no; 'odd' was being charitable. What he felt was far worse. " **A servant of the Deep...** " A heretic. " **...bearing the power of the Sky?** " An abomination. " **This I must witness, to rend and eviscerate!** " The Traveler could wait; it wasn't going anywhere.

And thus did the Son of Oryx cease his assault on the City, for something wicked his way had come.

He would relish crushing it.

xxxx

Unit-01 slowly stood, eyes gleaming beneath its helmet. It took in the sight of a burning City, of warships - familiar and unfamiliar - and a broken Barrier, and a fiery Giant with a Sword that hungered.

Its mouth opened wide, unleashing a mighty roar that chilled everyone to the bone.

The challenge had been issued.

xxxx

Crota's deathly grin widened, and his stride quickened from a slow walk into a run.

xxxx

Unit-01 snarled, and began running to meet its opponent head-on.

The challenge had been accepted.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Slumber**

 **"A Dream of Time Gone By"**

 **Time slips by in fits and starts; sometimes, I wish I could be as the machines called Vex, and skip forward. But that would remove my presence from the Blasphemous Vision, breaking the chain of causality before it is destined to be broken.**

 **Preparations have been made. The Traveler sleeps within the icy wastes. Taox sleeps deep within the Black Moon. I sleep, sitting upon my throne of osmium, as is my right as the Bride of the Taken King. Oh my dearly beloved, how many worlds have you sundered in my absence? How many civilizations, weak and worthless, have you annihilated? Oh my dreadful daughters, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk: how many have been undone by your songs? Oh my furious son, Crota: how many peoples have you scoured from existence itself?**

 **These dreams of carnage bring me solace, during this long slumber.**

 **Bits and pieces filter in through the fog; the dominant species of this world - humanity: soaked in the blood of their own, a mass of contradictory opinions on the merits of life and death, a chaotic tapestry through and through! - have discovered fragments that document this eternal war; they have found my copies of the Tablets of Ruin; they have stumbled upon my Black Moon, excavating it thoroughly, and digging** ** _deep_ ; they tear at my shackled flesh, seeking to use it for their own ends, just as _she_ had foretold; my son takes up residence on this world's lunar orb; strange minds begin to sing and curse, their presence an odd weight upon reality's fabric; the Traveler awakens, providing its putrid Light as a balm for their weakness! That I remain here, refusing to smite it; how deeply it galls me!**

 **Yet I restrain myself, knowing that the Blasphemous Vision would otherwise fail. The glory of such an absolute victory, the** ** _beauty_ of such grandiose strength; how could I possibly deny it?**

 **Then, my slumber ceases for a single instance; before me stands the man they call Ikari, and a child with blue hair, and three red eyes. Her soul is smaller, and fresh; compared to the first time, clouded by age and duty, she is pure and clear; the link is so incredibly bright in my sight!**

 **The man called Ikari asks: what is my purpose on this world? How do I fit into the designs of those he claims to serve?**

 **Aiat! Others may scheme and plot, but none can approach my patience! The Blasphemous Vision encompasses all that will help it obtain fruition.**

 **He asks: what is this Vision?**

 **And thus do I proclaim its majesty.**


	27. Crota's End

**Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Exaltation**

 **"Cataclysmic Refinement"**

 **My Worm gnaws and gnashes; I have been patient for as long as I can bear.**

 **Once more, my flesh is used to empower the larvae; they are spread far and wide. The eldest of my erstwhile children - ancient dragons that have become part of this world's varied myths - begin to stir, to sow chaos and confusion. Their work is subversive and brutal; such pride I feel! Humanity will come to call this period the Cataclysm: a fitting title!**

 **As my children ravage and rampage, humanity begins unleashing the creatures they call _Evangelion_. Flesh of my flesh, empowered by the Traveler, bearing souls of impressive girth; I receive glimpses of the carnage, and I only know pleasure. As the serpents they call Ahamkara perish, the power of Evangelion continues to grow. The humans find Taox, rousing her to wakefulness; I sometimes wonder how cancerous her desire for vengeance has become, to drive such a frail creature to embrace the Vision's impressive brutality.**

 **Then, _she_ appears: that creature of metal and spirit, bearing the same soul as the child with blue hair. She acts as an Emissary, and I treat her as such; it is time to advance the Vision to its next phase! From the confluence of time emerge Vex, bearing the larvae of my Worm; they drive the humans out of my Black Moon with severe prejudice, and disappear just as quickly. I let my power surge, to ward off all but one, the preeminent candidate.**

 **I cannot even describe the ecstasy I felt when the Evangelion appeared before me, heavy with wrath and promising ruin. My dearly beloved, if only you could _see_ : there is much power to be gained, using the power of the Sky in service to the Deep! This glorious Contradiction has produced the epitome of Awe and Terror.**

 **Our battle leaves us both exhausted. I know that this display of power will draw the attention of others; I titter as the Spawn of my son descend from this world's Moon, and I am struck with awe as the Traveler is driven further and further back. It feels as though the Deep itself is beginning to choke this star system, rushing in to drown everyone and everything.**

 **I feel sadness, knowing what awaits; if only I could participate further! Alas, I do what I must for the Vision.**

 **Years of conflict pass; the Traveler has been isolated on this world. The schemes of others are beginning to ripen; I can feel reality beginning to tear under the power of a strange and perverse ritual.**

 **The child appears before me, the same physical instance as the one who had accompanied the man called Ikari. She stares plainly at me, and speaks: I am here for what must be mine.**

 **I laugh and jeer: Aiat! I shall not give it to you; how unfitting it would be, for the Harbinger of so great a destiny to have everything gifted to her! Nay, you must _take_ it from me; even my Worm's tolerance has limits.**

 **She acknowledges this reality: I will do what I must, as I have always done.**

 **And lo, she did not disappoint; as strange minds and esoteric powers cripple the divine presence of the Sky, the depths of my spirit are gouged out. My flesh, great and mighty though it may be, is like a husk formed from ashes.**

 **I wish to sleep now; I await the inevitable moment for when Evangelion will awaken me once more, to finish what was started. Upon my demise, all that I have will truly belong to the child; my Worm cares not, knowing that she will provide him with a perpetual feast of death, far beyond what I could ever provide. The Worm our God is amused, wondering how jealous Eir, Ur, Xol, and Yul would be if they knew.**

 **My dreams are bloody: whole galaxies are consumed by a tide of undying flesh and living metal. It is a holocaust that never ends, to gorge upon for an eternity.**

 **I am at peace.**

xxxx

/Five Minutes Prior to Unit-01's Arrival/

/Bridge, Cerberus Ictus III/

Primus Sho'oulth grunted furiously as he stormed onto the command deck. "All forces, prepare to realign! Send our new objectives at once!"

The order of battle had fallen into relative disarray once the new entity had arrived; all scans had indicated that it was a Hive Knight of exceptional power and spiritual presence, wielding a Sword with an immensely negative metaphysical magnitude. Such a weapon would be able to smash through _any_ Anima Murum with a single swing.

As much as it galled him to leave the fight against the Traveler's current 'hosts', Sho'oulth knew that this creature was a priority target. That the opportunistic arachnids and the Earthlings both had also turned their attention to this entity was another sign of its danger. "What intelligence do we have available on the target?"

The Centurion manning Communications replied, "Local chatter by the City's denizens indicate several titles; 'Crota' appears to be the most common."

"Scan our database on all Hive leadership by relevance. I want to know what we're dealing with."

"Hail!"

Primus Sho'oulth grimaced, blue and yellow armor clanking together as he sat down in his command chair. This offensive against the City had yielded a wealth of tactical and strategic information, but casualties were already creeping upward; the loss of the _Dantalion Exodus II_ was staggering in and of itself, with no confirmation as to how many of the second Skyburners legion had been lost. The Skyburners' two other warships had sustained less substantial damage, mostly to weapons systems. His own personal warship and the two belonging to the Dust Giants had sustained only superficial damage. When not accounting for the second Skyburners legion, casualties were still under twenty percent of all total forces operating in the area.

If they couldn't stop this 'Crota' though...that might change in a hurry. He briefly glanced down at his HUD as information was forwarded to him from Communications: Crota was the undisputed leader of the Hive on this world's lunar satellite...and he also bore an interesting epithet. _The Son of Oryx, is he?_ Could it...no, it couldn't be the same...could it?

Alarms began blaring throughout the bridge. "What now?!" he roared.

"We're detecting a new entity arriving from down-spin! Bearing both positive and negative metaphysical magnitude!"

The Centurion's words made Sho'oulth pause. That...that was an impossibility. "Give me a visual!" He had to see this newcomer for himself; a video was streamed onto his HUD, directly from one of the anterior visual sensors on the _Cerberus Ictus III._ The creature was clad in purple and green armor, and was a rather lanky humanoid...but the presence it carried was undeniable, judging by the anomalous warning signs attributed to it. More importantly...it caught Crota's attention. For the first time, the Hive entity ceased his advance towards the Traveler, apparently more interested in this armored Giant.

"Primus Sho'oulth, the other legions are requesting tactical information. Our orders?" There was an undercurrent of uncertainty; did they dare intervene in a conflict between these two creatures?

No. But they would not let their operation today be for nothing. "Send the word: we shall advance to this world's natural satellite; if this 'Crota' is indeed the leader of the Lunar Hive, then their forces will likely be lesser and disorganized. We will erect a forward operating base on Sol-3's moon and establish a line of communication with headquarters back on Sol-4. All long-range sensory equipment should be focused on this area; I want to know _exactly_ what those two are capable of."

"Hail!"

And so the Cabal began their rearward advance from the Last City.

xxxx

/Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

The sky was darkening, as storm clouds rolled in through the late afternoon; it was a fitting atmosphere, for what was to come.

Unit-01's feet left great indents in the earth.

Crota's footsteps burned, smoldering the shattered remnants of Ramielim that had perished trying to breach the Barrier.

Giants one and all, towering at eighty meters; the look in their eyes promising death to their opponent.

Closer and closer; they could see the fury in each other's gaze.

Unit-01 reared its fist to deliver a punishing right haymaker.

Crota swung his Sword upward.

CRASH!

Unit-01 was sent flying. Boom, into the ground it went, tumbling and skipping; boom, boom, boom! The Eva's body carved ragged chunks into the ground; it snarled and slowly rise, gingerly touching the scalding scar across its torso.

Crota snorted. " **Reality itself has been torn asunder by my blade, and yet you remain standing!** " His deathly grin widened. " **Your death will be a true sign of prowess and strength! I shall turn your corpse into a monument for Oryx!** " He raised his left hand, firing bolts of cracking blue energy at the fallen Eva. Each one exploded in a shower of sparks, illuminating the air with cataclysmic flashes.

There was a crack of sound, sharp as a whip, as loud as thunder; the air seemed to split from the pressure of Unit-01's spirit, orange octagons blasting against Crota.

The Prince of the Hive grimaced, digging his heels into the ground; as mighty as his own soul was, this creature possessed impressive fortitude! " **What is your nature, whelp?** " He raised his Sword, swinging down; metaphysical barriers shattered like glass, and emerald fire raked the earth in blazing rows. " **How is it that you bear the might of the Deep in union with the wretched Sky? What has conspired to bring this about?** " He swung horizontally, unleashing another wave of fire. " **I shall have an answer!** "

Unit-01 erupted from the firestorm, jaws wide; with a sudden flesh of red, a beam of energy shot forward, striking Crota dead-on. The Son of Oryx staggered, stray plasma splashing away from his form and scorching the countryside...and yet it was not enough.

Crota sneered as he rose to his feet. " **Your power is great, but your will is small!** " His steps quickened, and he was suddenly in front of the purple Giant. " **You do not** _ **want**_ **to kill me as much as I desire to kill you;** _ **that**_ **is your fatal weakness!** " His sharp head smashed into the Eva's face; the Eva retaliated with a left hook but Crota countered with another left to the liver; a kick to the stomach pushed Unit-01 back, giving just enough space for the God-Knight to swing his Sword with two hands. The Eva barely backed away, avoiding the blade's edge, but the residual force sent it flying further to the east.

" **Warrior of the Deep that wields the Light! Your heresy is no match; fight with all your strength, so that my victory will be all the more glorious!"** With a throaty roar, Crota continued his charge.

xxxx

Inside Unit-01, Shinji's face was twisted into an agonized grimace. Now _this_ was one of the parts about being a Pilot that he utterly loathed: that sense of shared pain, as the Eva's wounds were mirrored onto him. His breastplate bore scorch marks; with every A.T. Field that was broken, his fatigue seemed to increase. Right now, his problem was that Crota wasn't going down as easily as the Ahamkara had. In fact, he outright seemed to ignore or plow through the tactics and abilities that had been able to fell the dragons. _Mother...what am I going to do?  
_  
' _You cannot fight Crota as you did the Ahamkara. Per all available records we have on the Hive, he has been alive for hundreds of thousands of years, perhaps millions; there is no telling how many worlds have been slain by his blade._ '

 _Then how am I going to win? He's able to cut through my A.T. Field!_

' _Your soul is not your only weapon now. In the Time Before...the Light was the source of Eva's power. But it was unused. However...that is not the case anymore, now is it?_ '

 _...no. It's not._

A brief flicker of hope came alive in his heart.

(Will and instinct and experience provided the form: Shinji's entire body, glowing with Light, crackled with an electrical aura as two sparking blades manifested in his hands. And he answered the horrid howls of the Hive with one of his own.)

' _Let your soul craft the form; channel the Light; use it banish this dark shadow._ '

xxxx

Crota reared his right arm and swung, aiming to split the Evangelion from head to toe.

Suddenly, there was a surge of power, and a bright _light_ -!

CRASH!

The ravenous Sword of Crota crashed against the sides of two blades: formed from overlapping layers of orange octagons, their edge was impossibly sharp, coated with sparkling energy. The Eva's torso was glowing with the power of the Sky.

Crota blinked. " **Oh?** "

With a defiant roar, Unit-01 lashed out at the Son of Oryx in a furious frenzy, blades of spirit and Light cutting away at his fiery body.

xxxx

/The Moon/

Asuka-2's Light was dimming. The rocky ground beneath her was now coated with at least two inches of ash and dust, charred by the fire within her hands.

And yet the Hive continued their endless charge; the area around her was bombarded by shredder rounds and boomer bolts, creating a chaotic light show of purple and blue in union with her flames.

 _I've killed hundreds of these_ ** _Arschlöcher_** _, and they still keep coming!  
_  
' _Princess, you need to withdraw. You can't keep this pace up._ '

 _This far down, in an uncharted cavern? Running would be a death sentence.  
_  
' _You would have a better chance than just sticking around here!_ '

Asuka-2's burning fist plowed through a Knight's torso, incinerating it down to the bone. _When I give you the signal, I want you to make a break for it.  
_  
' _...how DARE you._ ' The sheer vehemence would have been shocking if Asuka hadn't already expected it. ' _You think I'm going to just leave you BEHIND?!_ '

 _You know that the Hive have mastered arcane rituals to interfere with our Light. This far down...if I die, then there's no reviving me anyway. At least this way...you could at least find someone else who can keep the good fight going.  
_  
' _...pfft. Seriously. And miss your heroic last stand?_ Someone's _gonna have to stay here and document it for future generations._ ' The bluster was heartfelt and sincere, even if her Ghost couldn't hide her fear.

 _...Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...thank you.  
_  
' _Anytime, Asuka._ '

With a defiant roar, Asuka-2 threw her twin Hammers of Sol away, which created massive explosions upon contact. More Acolytes and Knights perished...and then her fire died.

At that very same instant, a cloud of poisonous miasma erupted around her. _Damn it! They had Wizards hanging back this whole time...well, no point holding back now._ The screams of the Thrall had returned with a vengeance. _Mari?  
_  
' _Transmatting it now._ '

Asuka-2 felt a little lighter as the small, fist-sized block of raw materials clipped onto her belt was broken down and reformatted, for what better way to keep track of an old shame than in plain sight?

The first Thrall that burst through the miasma was greeted by a bayonet to the skull.

The Exo roared, eyes gleaming as she fired the _Red Death_ with abandon, acting every bit as its namesake.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Petra Venj sighed as the male Cryptarch floated by, eyes frozen wide in terror. "What a waste," she breathed within her helmet. This chamber had been re-sealed, keeping the vacuum from affecting the rest of the main dome; however, until repairs could be complete, this chamber required sealed armor or a pressurized jumpsuit to survive in. Not all of the civilian personnel had been fast enough to make it. Sighing, she gazed down into the fissure, wondering how far down it went.

" **Captain, we have six Cabal warships inbound to lunar space.** "

 _...just perfect._ "Are they heading for our position?"

" **...no. Their trajectory does not overlap with our location.** "

"Keep an eye on them, and let me know if anything changes. Do you have any other information about what's happening on Earth?"

" **With all of the energy being thrown off by Crota? We can't get any visuals at all.** "

"Very well. Keep me informed."

 _ **Chirk-oosh.  
**_  
That odd, synthesized clank, accompanied by a rush of air; Petra turned back towards the floating dodecahedron, frowning as its vertices began to glow, then the edges. Finally, the faces of the Anomaly began to split apart. "What...?"

xxxx

There was a distinct clarity.

Long before now, in a battle that could now be called ancient...the Beast had fought a Monster.

(Lance clashed with Sword, and bestial roars echoed through the thin atmosphere of the Moon; it was a battle for the ages.)

That's right...everything had been so sluggish before. Muted. As though all of reality had been blanketed by a thick fog, clouding over everything. Only the distinct soul of the Beast's One and Only Comrade had possessed any sharpness or resolution.

(The final blows had struck: the power of the Lance pulsed, dispelling the Monster's physical body. However, the godling's blade had left a nearly fatal wound: a vicious stab through the torso, narrowly missing the Core...narrowly missing its Pilot. Wearily, the Beast turned, gazing as the Entry Plug - forcefully ejected just in time! - hurtled towards Earth.)

Yes; the Beast...the crimson Giant...had needed time to recover, to _heal._

(The Beast left the Lance embedded into the rock outside the complex. Retreating inside, it slowly activated a stasis field unique to the Production Types...and then it curled up, falling into a long, dreamless slumber.)

After that...that thick fog had been omnipresent, and suffocating. No voices could be heard. There was no reason to act, no motivation to awaken.

But now...that fog was gone, the product of foreign and artificial minds. Everything was so _clear_.

And the Beast could sense the primordial distress of its One and Only Comrade.

That. Would not. STAND.

A great growl trickled past its throat, as the stasis field began to break apart. Eyes focused on familiar surroundings, and a familiar weapon, held by anti-grav jets. As its massive hand stretched forward, there was a quiet voice, riddled with dread and disbelief. "By the _Queen_..."

The Beast had the distinct impression that such a reaction would have pleased its Pilot.

xxxx

Deep in the abyss, Asuka-2 fought with all the strength she had left. With no ammo left, she was reduced to her feet, her fists, and the bayonet at the end of her primary weapon.

They were enough to get a least a few good lickings in.

The razor-sharp claws of a Thrall cut across her back; it was rewarded by an elbow to the face, and an additional fist that crushed its skull. She ducked beneath the swings of another frail husk, kicking out its legs and stabbing it in the torso with _Red Death's_ bayonet. All the while, she frantically wove around the fire of the Acolytes' shredder rounds, and the Arc blasts of the Knights' boomers.

They were getting closer and closer. All it would take was one good claw on her legs, and her mobility would be gone. She'd be pulverized in short order.

SKRITCH!

 _And speak of the devil!_ Asuka-2 snarled, reeling back to headbutt the Thrall in its face; that sound and feeling of a blade striking metal had been the back of her left thigh being sliced by wicked talons. _Well...looks like this is it._

' _...it's been a pleasure._ '

Then...there was a roar. Deep, and booming. Unforgettable. Instantly recognizable.

' _...no freakin' way._ '

 _...it can't be._ Asuka-2 gazed upward, and her synthetic eyes widened at the rapidly descending humanoid. _It can't be..._

BOOM.

The collision knocked the Hive away. The Exo grimaced, shielding her face from the flying debris; when the immediate flurry had lessened, she looked up...and nearly fainted at the sight of four eyes, arranged in a square-shaped pattern, glowing green. "...Mama..." It was Evangelion Unit-02, awake at long last. "Mama...!" She clambered atop its limbs, going for the slot on the back of the neck where the Entry Plug would normally go. "You came...you came for me!" As the armor peeled away, revealing an empty gap and a long descent into the red Core, Asuka-2 briefly hesitated...for about a second. Then she took the plunge, delving into the Core.

The amount of Light within was nearly overwhelming. It rejuvenated her, and the soul within the Eva seemed to sing. _It's you...it's really you!_

Mari hummed thoughtfully. ' _Huh. Last time I was in Unit-02, I still had a body...you think your mother would mind a spiritual passenger riding shotgun?_ '

There was a flicker of amusement from deep within.

Asuka-2 smiled. _I don't think it'll be an issue._ The lack of an Entry Plug was no issue; she knew that it was only an interface, a means by which to assist the Pilot in subconsciously controlling the motions of Eva. The vast majority of the work was done by the synchronization of soul with soul...and in her current state as a Guardian, where the Light within her was used on a daily basis in battle?

Synchronizing felt so _simple_.

She couldn't help but cackle as Unit-02's A.T. Field began to manifest. "Heh heh...HA! PAYBACK TIME, **BITCHES!** "

xxxx

Unit-02 slowly stood, eyes glaring viciously at the Hive. The horde snarled and screamed; alarmed though they were by the interloper, they would still fight.

Orange octagons began to swirl around the Evangelion.

xxxx

/Central Complex, NERV-Luna/

Petra Venj blinked at the bright flash and the thunderclap that somehow emanated from the fissure, from far below the surface. Given the red Giant that had plunged into the abyss less than a minute ago, that was no coincidence. _To think that the City had access to a weapon of such impressive power...why have they not used it before now?_ The Queen would need to learn of this development; perhaps the Princess had some information buried somewhere in her Library?

The ground beneath her shook, but the epicenter was moving further away; grimacing, she pried open one of the emergency hazard doors, waiting for the Anomaly Chamber to seal behind her before the rest of the Central Complex opened up. Sure enough, several of the surviving civilians were gathered by the exterior windows; a few hundred yards away, a fissure was expanding.

Boom! A geyser of lunar rock and rubble went hurtling into space, and the crimson Giant - clad in sterling armor, holding a massive bident - leapt from below, soaring towards the Earth.

 _...correction. The Queen needs to learn of this_ ** _now._**

 **xxxx**

/Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

Crota's Sword smashed downward.

Unit-01 barely caught the blade with its palms, smashing them into the sides of the ethereal weapon. Fire scalded, and the force of the impact caused the ground beneath the Evangelion to crack, but it was just enough to keep it from cutting through. With a defiant roar - biceps screaming in agony from the strain - Unit-01 managed to kick Crota in the chest, sending him backwards; it followed up with a giant Flux Grenade, which soared and stuck to the Hive Prince's head. A storm of sparks and electrical energy erupted, momentarily stunning the beast. Snarling, the Evangelion dug deep into the ground - heels _grinding_ against the rock and soil - as its fist reared for a punishing right cross. Hips twisted, momentum shifted, and its A.T. Field formed around the knuckles.

 **BOOM!  
**  
Crota went tumbling for at least two miles, and the sheer force created a shockwave that sent earthen rubble flying. Each impact against the ground kicked up a cloud of dust.

And yet...the Monster of Luna continued to rise, seemingly untouched; even the marks left by the Arc Blades had begun to fade. " **Your blows do not cut** _ **deep**_ **enough!** "

And that's when distant artillery sounded; explosive shells - enhanced with SIVA and otherwise - bombarded Crota's position, coating the horizon with fire and destruction.

The Son of Oryx only laughed as he swung his Sword, cutting through the projectiles and incinerating them before they came into contact.

xxxx

Back atop the City's Barrier, Misato Katsuragi cursed out loud as the long-range guns thundered. "DAMN IT! How the hell is he still standing?!"

Saint-14's fingers gripped tightly onto the edge of the barriers overlooking the Perimeter; the plains to the east were scarred and upturned, with emerald fires still burning. Although the battle between the two Giants was still moving further away from the City, it wasn't hard to see that the momentum was turning against the Evangelion. "Crota's too impervious. We need something with greater firepower."

"Well, Unit-01 doesn't _have_ anything else! The Ahamkara were never this damn durable!" yelled the Iron Lady. Her fury and anxiety were old friends at this point.

(The red dragon's fire erupted the moment Unit-01 emerged from the Geofront. Her breath hitched and her gut curdled as the Pilot's screams echoed from Central Dogma's speakers. "Get him out! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!")

 _Come on Katsuragi, think! Unless Shinji can pull something out of his ass, he's gonna be dead meat!_ The woman kneaded her fingers against the side of her helmet, trying to will her mind to come up with something. _Think, think, think!  
_  
' _Wark.'_

 _...what? Incoming communication on an open channel?_

Saint-14's head tilted, as did that of all nearby Guardians; they were apparently getting the same thing.

" **If anyone in the City can hear me, this is Asuka-2, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-02! I am currently en route towards Crota's position, ETA in sixty seconds! If you can keep him still by the time I arrive, that would be swell!** "

"...well, it's worth a shot!" She resisted the urge to grin madly; thank the Traveler and all their lucky stars for serendipitous timing! "All artillery, keep firing on Crota!"

xxxx

Within Unit-01, Shinji Ikari grimaced.

' _Did you get that?_ ' asked Yui.

"Yeah..." Keep Crota still, huh? That was easier said than done. The God-Knight was still advancing westward, casually cutting through the incoming shells. Only the SIVA-enhanced ones offered any additional resistance, unleashing swarms of nanites that clustered around his form; even then, they were only regarded as an annoyance, for the flames of his body surged and vaporized the nanomachines. "...do you really think Asuka can pull it off?"

' _Do you think she won't?_ '

"...no."

(The screaming warrior descended like a comet, and struck the Bardielim with all the force of a lightning bolt. It was his first encounter in this new life with another Guardian, and she wielded power as easily as breathing.)

"...I don't think she'd boast like that if she couldn't back it up." The young Hunter let his Light burn, and prepared to manipulate the boundaries of his soul. "Well...here goes nothing."

With an application of sheer willpower, walls of orange light smashed into Crota from all sides. The Son of Oryx blinked, momentarily stunned...but his mocking laughter only resounded through the battlefield. The fire surrounding the God-Knight _blazed_ , and the A.T. Fields began to crumble.

Shinji winced as his fatigue increased; yet he pushed forward, and began layering additional A.T. Fields around his enemy, further pinning his arms and reducing his ability to move.

Crota's laughter became louder, more akin to the howls of a mad beast than that of anything knightly. " **Your soul is powerful, but yet it carries the shadow of something** _ **small!**_ **Witness my magnificence!** " His chest slowly opened up, and began to glow with a radiance that was a sickly green; it was like a star was beginning to form in his torso.

' _His energy is transforming into a paracausal singularity! Fall back!_ '

Shinji did not listen. _Just...a little...longer...!  
_  
Then, a confident voice broke over the open channel once more.

" **HEY,** _ **ARSCHLO** **CH!**_ **HEADS UP!** "

xxxx

The shout coincided with Crota suddenly going still; though drawing upon the might from his Oversoul, the sudden approach of something mighty took precedence. It was somehow...familiar. " **This...presence...** " He gazed upward.

The clouds above boiled away as a red Giant descended, burning from the force of atmospheric re-entry; the bident it held was glowing from something _other_ , flaring with caedometric pulses that had once been the purview of Ecumene war angels.

It was the same as it had been centuries ago, the _last_ time he had physically manifested. " **YOU-!** "

The Lance of Taox pierced _deeply_ , driven through by overwhelming force. The bident flared in union with the crimson Giant's impact; a cataclysmic eruption occurred as the Evangelion made landfall, creating a mushroom cloud that stretched for miles into the air.

And thus was Crota's body annihilated, his soul once more banished to the Ascendant Realm.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari impulsively willed the A.T. Field of Unit-01 to expand, lessening the residual force of Unit-02's impact; the wave of rock and rubble expanded in a wave in all directions, with his Evangelion's presence being the only thing preventing the residual force from reaching the City.

' _...well, that went well,_ ' muttered Yui.

Shinji warily looked down, witnessing the massive fissures, stretching out like a spiderweb for at least half a mile in every direction from the rim of the impact crater, _itself_ nearly the width of a football field. "...I guess?" he breathed out; it felt like he had seven marathons in a row.

' _Well, we did defeat Crota. We defeated Nokris. We rescued Unit-01 from the Hive, and Unit-02's apparently up and running again! But most importantly...we saved the City, did we not?_ '

"...yeah. That's right...which reminds me-"

" **WOO!** " The boisterous voice of Asuka-2 echoed throughout the crater. With a flamboyant twirl, Unit-02 stabbed its red bident into the ground, pinning the fallen Sword of Crota. The flames died out, leaving only a hunk of sharpened bone and metal. " **Now,** _ **that**_ **was invigorating! It's like the old days never went away!** " The crimson Evangelion practically sauntered towards his Eva, so giddy was its Pilot. " **So, got anything to say to me for saving your hide?** "

Shinji blinked, too bewildered and - just being honest - too damn _exhausted_ to try and process the cocky Titan's words.

' _...say, didn't she try to give a lesson in_ battlefield etiquette _once?_ '

 _...oh. That's right._ "...you stole my kill."

Unit-02 actually went dead still. " **...** "

"..."

' _..._ '

Finally, Asuka-2 responded. " **...well played, newbie. Well played.** "

"...m'not a newbie," slurred Shinji, his fatigue finally getting the hang of him, and hey the ground was getting _really_ close-

' _Sleep tight, son._ '

Unit-01 fell face first into the earth, and all went dark.

xxxx

The blue-haired specter of a young girl quietly floated within the blank void. A monolithic voice spoke from afar.

 _A YOUNG DEITY DISPOSSESSED._ \ _ON GOES THE FLOW._ \ _BUILD THE BRIDGE.  
_  
The phantom opened her red eyes.

" _The efforts of the Baris Analytic were much appreciated. Protecting Unit-02 for all these years...keeping the Lance out of hostile hands...all of it, building to this step._ "

 _A SINGLE MOVEMENT._ \ _ONE IS SINGULAR._ \ _ASCEND THE STAIRWAY.  
_  
She smiled.

" _I assure you...this event has been long in coming._ "

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Within a twilight world, the swirling eye, wreathed by a dead star, hummed with Crota's soul: spite and pestilence! All the power spent to resurrect his physical form, wasted! The wretched weapon of the Ecumene, brought to bear yet again! To think that this world had access to such technology; and those abominable Giants, bearing the might of Deep and Sky! His first attempt to raze the Traveler's servants, halted; his second attempt to slaughter the bearers of the Light in the sight of their pathetic patron, stopped! All because of creatures that bore unfathomably familiar flesh! Who-?!

And then he was no longer alone.

Crota paused in his self-recriminations; there were interlopers. Here, in the Ascendant Realm!

" _Come out, Son of Oryx._ "

His soul burned with fury; the dead star blazed, and the horned structures assembled, serving as the locus for his being to manifest. With a thunderous groan, he set foot onto the dark stone of the arcane palace, the monument to his own dreadful power; where was the Deathsinger, and why had she not decreed their deaths-

"Welcome," said the Exo Stranger, synthetic eyes gleaming red. In her grasp was the head of Ir Yût, jaws slack from an agonizing death. "I am grateful that your attempts to outdo your father were so... _complete_. In trying to turn this Moon into your own Dreadnaught, you only made it possible for anyone to access it...to breach your Ascendant Realm." With a quiet disdain, she dropped the Deathsinger's head, crushing it beneath her heel.

Crota snarled at the affront to his Court: you dare to breach my Realm? I will carve out your soul and feed it to an Ogre!

"I am merely an Emissary, a Representative; my soul as it is now is far too big for even a thousand Ogres to devour."

Crota paused, gazing deeply at the Stranger, and into her: your being _is_ familiar, a hollow shell of something greater; you use terms like Dreadnaught, and speak of Oryx with familiarity! Name thyself!

The synthetic humanoid huffed. "The names I bear are irrelevant to you. All that matters are my actions."

There were more flashes of light; standing atop the partitions and columns of the gothic shrine were familiar machines, bearing the flesh and form of his own spawn; of particular note was that of Omnigul, melded into the chassis of a floating machine: my treasured Will! My ravenous horde! Welded to machines, mocking their sharpness!

"Omnigul, being the manifestation of your very Will, served as the anchor, the means by which this place was so easily found. And you do not have to worry about the Hex...they are only here to witness."

The presence of the machines was enough to make Crota rage. That they had done what their forebears had never done, and introduced larvae into their cores...was enough to make him pause, with a feeling akin to uncertainty: What are you?

"Who am I, Son of Oryx?" The Stranger's eyes gleamed, and the sky above began to tear. "I have inherited the soul of someone who was once greater than you, who bore a spirit of exceptional might...but through willful self-deprivation, hollowed herself for the sake of a Blasphemous Vision...but now, that soul is like an empty vessel, waiting to be filled with power, so that I may begin the next phase of the Grand Design."

Crota growled, manifesting a blade from his own essence: I shall cut you where you stand, you who have taken that which is not yours! Whose soul do you bear?! And what power do you seek?!

"...but that is the way of you Hive, is it not, to take all that you are capable of? That is the philosophy by which I have reached this current state." Up above, the tear was widening; a fiery blue orb, large than the dead star eye that was Crota's Oversoul. "The soul I bear...is of no concern to you. As for the power...well, you _must_ have realized it by now."

" _It's yours._ "

The thunderous whisper startled the Prince of the Hive; crawling atop his back was a blue-haired waif, shimmering white and bearing three red eyes...and yet her canines were sharp, speaking of a deep and aching hunger. More and more of her kin were emerging from the ground around him, a legion of proverbial children, all bearing the same soul! The _exact_ same!

Crota howled, raising his blade; the girl atop his back bit down, drinking deeply of his very being. The Hive Prince screamed; this was a new pain, something foreign and new; nothing so simple as death, but the deprivation of power, the shame of being reduced into something lesser, constantly, never-ending!

The other sprites giggled with glee as they swarmed him, biting and gnawing and _chewing_ , devouring his flames; his Worm squirmed, sensing that a mightier predator was here.

This was the agony of utter oblivion.

The Son of Oryx continued to scream and thrash, but to no avail; high above, the blazing blue star - a new Oversoul, belonging to the interlopers! - slowly began to consume his own, a seamless representation of his demise.

And so the Stranger and the Hex watched in stoic silence as Crota was devoured whole.

" _The Prince is dead,_ " whispered the blazing blue star. " _Long live Eva. Long live the Vision._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Threefold Invasion**

" _ **Further Escalation Authorized**_ **"**

 **For the Staff of Primus Sha'aull, Commander of the Blind Legion  
From Siege Dancers I Legion/Cohort/Auxiliaries/Strategic Intelligence Maniple  
A Strategic Paradigm Analysis  
**  
 ** _I: Records, Materials, and Attributions Pursuant To Analysis_**

 **Siege Dancers III Legion/Cohort 2/Century 1/Maniple 3  
4 Squad [TAC INF]  
VIDEO SUMMARY:  
\- unit engages with Guardian and Fallen units. Fallen units are wielding melee weaponry with metaphysical effects; Anima Murum instances are nullified**

 **Skyburners II Legion/Cohort 1/Century 1/Maniple 1**  
 **Command Staff,** _**Dantalion Exodus II**_ **[WARSHIP]  
** **VIDEO SUMMARY:  
** **\- tactical nanite strike initiated by Guardian forces. Multiple systems infiltrated and corrupted. Bridge personnel unable to mitigate. Last footage transmitted shows imminent impact with foothills of local mountain range**

 **Dust Giants IV Legion/Cohort 3/Century 4/Maniple 2**  
 **1 Squad [HEAVY INF]**  
 **VIDEO SUMMARY:**  
 **\- unit advances towards barricades of local armory. Ambushed by two Guardians (positive profile match from previous encounters, see files on local designates EVERIS, FENCHURCH and NING, WEI). No survivors.**

 **Skyburners VII Legion/Cohort 2/Century 3/Maniple 5**  
 **Harvester Dropship [TAC AIR]**  
 **VIDEO SUMMARY:**  
 **\- long-range footage of battle between Hive entity (designate: CROTA) and anomalous humanoid (current designate: INDIGO). Significant metaphysical and paracausal forces are at play.**

 **Sand Eaters IV Legion/Cohort 4/Century 7/Maniple 8**  
 **5 Squad [TAC INF]**  
 **VIDEO SUMMARY:**  
 **\- Bracus Tha'aurn leads scouting expedition on Sol-3's lunar satellite in advance of further Dust Giant II reinforcements. Local Hive architecture investigated. No resistance found. Recent chrono-spatial echoes noted.**

 ** _II: Analysis_**

 **This is a small sample of the data compiled by our brothers in the third Siege Dancers legion. Primus Sho'oulth is of the opinion that there has been a significant shift in this system's power dynamics, and a strategic realignment is now called for.**

 **We agree with his assessment. Comparing Guardian weaponry from past engagements to what Primus Sho'oulth's forces encountered indicates a potent nanomachine tech is now augmenting a majority of their offensive/defensive capabilities. Potential terraforming capabilities are noted.**

 **The forces of the Fallen House (designate: MATARAEL) were armed with Hive weaponry that are capable of breaking through our metaphysical barriers. Additional Flayer analysis indicates that the Hive have also developed unconventional counters to the paracausal energy that Guardians are capable of using (designate: LIGHT).**

 **However, of particular note are the two anomalous humanoids that engaged in combat with CROTA. The entity INDIGO utilized abilities that had previously been documented in separate hostile units, but never before from a singular entity. The other humanoid (designate: CRIMSON) also wielded a weapon with a technological profile that is not native to this planet. Initial analysis indicates that they are aligned with the Guardians.**

 **We believe that it is no coincidence that Hive activity on Sol-3's moon has all but ceased following the defeat of CROTA. Of greater concern is the fact that Vex units were apparently involved (for further detail, see the associated investigative report by Bracus Tha'aurn). We can only speculate as to their motives.**

 **Although in-system Hive power appears to be on the decline, that of the Vex and the Guardians appears to be rising. In particular, entities INDIGO and CRIMSON represent a paradigm shift, as we have no current tactical counter that does not involve a full-scale celestial demolitions fleet or an equally apocalyptic measure.**

 **We are aware that any and all information from the Earthling facility that served as the host for Firebase Delphi was to be transferred to the second Ice Reapers legion. Although that base was lost with all hands, the Ice Reapers still have access to that information, and their Flayers have long advocated for additional resources to complete their experimental weapon based on this data.**

 **It is our highest recommendation that no expense be spared; Project JUGGERNAUT currently represents our most feasible counter to entities INDIGO and CRIMSON.**

 **Further research and analysis will be conducted once a forward operating base has been established on Sol-3's moon.**

 **For the Primus,**  
 **Our highest duty done,**  
 **Unflinchingly loyal,**  
 **Siege Dancers I/A/SI**


	28. The Passage of Time

**Grimoire: The Clash of Giants 2**

 **This whole idea had been a mistake.**

 **I cursed, impulsively bobbing and weaving in the seat of my Entry Plug. The fiery Knight kept parrying my Lance; each blow caused the ground beneath us to rumble, accompanied by a flash that was brighter than the Sun.**

 **It was just my damn luck. All those years after the Collapse; all those years trying to find Unit-02 after we got separated during that whole catastrophe; all of it a waste, because _I_ had to be a glory hound! But honestly, it wasn't my fault; the Guardians made for decent protectors of the Last City, but my Evangelion would have been so much _better!_ I could have halted the House of Bardiel all by myself! The Battle of Six Fronts would have only been a skirmish, _if_ that!**

 **My enemy's blade swung down, and I barely dodged it. That _thing_ just wouldn't stop grinning.**

 **Well, at least I provided enough cover for that army of Guardians to get away. Maybe they'll name a building or a medal after me; for all my bluster, I knew this wasn't going to end well...but I was going to take this damn monster down with me.**

 **I let the Knight drive me further and further back, eventually backing up against the rising rim of a crater. I faked at losing my footing; the monster's eyes seemed to glow with anticipation, and it thrust that burning Sword at my torso. I yelled with defiance as I countered; partly out of instinct, partly to dull the pain I knew would be coming. Perhaps I'd even survive the sympathetic injury; might as well get something out of this metal body of mine!**

 **There was a flicker of concern, of anxiety, of...love? From...deep down...no, _wait-!_**

 **Alarms immediately flashed within the Entry Plug, and I could barely react before momentum pressed me against the sides of the capsule. "Damn it!" I cursed, trying to reach for the emergency escape hatch. " _Damn it!_ " My Eva had triggered the emergency eject! That stupid, arrogant, self-righteous witch; she thought she knew better! What right did she have to do this to me?! "DAMN IT!" Where the hell did she get off, trying to be my mother?! "Mama...!"**

 **My synthetic teeth began grinding; the temperature in the Plug was rapidly increasing.**

 **This sucked. This absolutely sucked! If I was going to die anyway...why couldn't have been with her? Why not in my Eva, where I belonged?**

 **The liquid within began to boil, and the sides of the Plug started to peel away from the friction; all I could do was _scream_ -**

 ** _(SNAP)_**

 **There was a bright light...no...there was a bright _Light_.**

 **I blinked, woozily sitting up. I could barely make out the remains of my Entry Plug and lunar rubble, scattered all over the snow-covered wastes of...Old Russia? Yeah, that was right.**

 **...my memory has gaps in it now. That fact was...unbelievably annoying.**

 **" _So...fancy meeting you here, Asuka-1._ "**

 **I blinked. That voice was...oddly familiar.**

 **A Ghost slowly floated in front of my field of vision. " _Then again, after_ that _explosive re-entry, I wouldn't be surprised if you're Asuka-2, now._ "**

 **That voice...**

 **" _Though, I could always just call you_ Princess _._ "**

 **I impulsively backhanded the gray Ghost, sending it tumbling through the snow. Instead of acting offended or shocked, the Ghost began laughing. If it hadn't been obvious before, it was now; the owner of that voice...she had been _impossible_ to forget.**

 **"...Mari?"**

 **" _Yes?_ "**

 **"...shut up." There was no heat in my words; only relief.**

 **The Ghost's eye evoked a smile. " _Good to see you again, Asuka. Welcome to the Guardians._ "**

xxxx

 _...urgh..._

(Shinji quietly entered the classroom, looking at unfamiliar faces, not knowing that at least a few of them would become treasured friends. The only one he recognized was the quiet blunette from yesterday, staring quietly out the window, as though ignorant of the bandages around her form.)

 _...agh..._

(The First Child never complained or bickered: every task that was placed before her, she did without question. He boggled; how could she stand the monotony of this war? How was she so strong? He asked; her quiet answer was enough to chill him: "Because I have nothing else. If I die...I can be replaced.")

 _...what..._

("Why are you crying?" she woozily asked, sitting quietly in her Entry Plug; Unit-00's scorched form was standing nearby, still smoking from the Ahamkara's last attack. "...I do not understand." With vociferous desperation, he ranted; never say that you had nothing else! Never say that you could be replaced! As he delivered his plea, his mind snidely whispered: _you only say this to assuage yourself. Becuase if she had nothing...then she would be just like you, who also has nothing...and then you would have no excuse for your weakness, in the face of her strength; no excuse for your cowardice, in the face of her bravery._ )

 _...where...?_

(For the first time, she smiled. There was an unusual expression in her red eyes, and they actually watered. "I apologize," she said, reaching up to wipe them away, a natural reflex. "I have never smiled before. It hurts.")

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes. The material around him was sterile and futuristic, but the rails on his cot and the steady beeping of various sensors were enough to clue him in; he was in a hospital of some sort. _Well...can't say this is a new feeling._ Waking up in a hospital, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"About time you woke up, Third."

Shinji slowly turned his head to the right; sitting in a small chair by the cot was a familiar Exo. Through the window behind her, he could see the hovering form of the Traveler. "...Asuka...?"

The Titan nodded. "You're in the Tower's medical ward. You've been out for a whole month; a ' _severe case of asomatous fatigue_ ', they called it. You were physically fine, but you just wouldn't wake up."

A pink Ghost floated up from behind Asuka-2's shoulder. " _I just said you were being lazy. But no one listened to_ me."

"...a whole month...?" he murmured. Thirty days? How was that possible?

"Eh, they just put your body here. The Speaker looked at you personally; said that some good ol' R&R would fix you up." Her metal fingers slowly tapped against the side of her right bicep. "You've had quite a few visitors in here on rotation. Though, given that you and I helped save the City from Crota, **es ist nur natürlich**."

"...the City." His eyes widened. The mission to Old Japan...recovering Unit-01...the battle against Crota! "What happened?! Where...where's Unit-01?!" Come to think of it, where was his Ghost? Where was...Yui...his _mother_...by the Traveler, his mother had been with him all this time-!

" _That's...an interesting story,_ " said Mari, interrupting his slowly escalating train of thought. " _Unit-02's currently in a warehouse belonging to the Veist weapon foundry, undergoing a new armor refit. As for Unit-01...well..._ " Both Mari and Asuka-2 glanced over his shoulder.

Shinji slowly turned his head to the left; a Ghost was floating beside his cot. Except the shell was colored a familiar shade of purple, with green and orange highlights...and a very memorable horn was poking up from the top wedge of the shell. However, of particular note were the two shining octagons of orange that seemed to support the Ghost from below. "...Yui?"

" _Hi,_ " calmly said his Ghost, now clad in a 'Shogoki Shell'.

"...why do you look like that?"

" _That's...an interesting story._ "

xxxx

/One Month Ago/

/Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

 _Asuka-2 huffed at the sight of Unit-01 collapsing face-first into the ground. "How uncool."_

'Oh come on, cut the kid a break _,' chided Mari._

" _Absolutely not! I had to calculate a pinpoint drop onto Crota from the Moon!_ "

'Made relatively trivial by Unit-02's A.T. Field. _'_

 _The Exo snorted. "Pfft. You're just jealous that I'm piloting an Eva again and you're...not..." Her voice trailed off. "...Mari." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"_

'Since your eyes are literally staring at it? Kinda hard not to...and it looks _freaky.'_

 _Unit-01 was glowing...and beginning to shrink. The whole Eva was folding in on itself._

xxxx

/The Present/

/Medical Ward, the Tower/

Shinji Ikari blinked. "...eh?"

"When the little light show faded, you were face-down on the ground, and your Ghost was floating there with the funky-looking Shell." Asuka-2 shook her head. "Don't exactly know _how_ it happened. Commander Osiris is _still_ trying to get a definitive answer."

" _The most plausible explanation we currently have is a full-blown esoteric phase shift,_ " explained his Ghost. " _Basically, to accommodate the fact that my soul is anchored to two separate locations, yet is insufficiently dense in the metaphysical sense to sustain any separation, the physical matter had to reconfigure itself to occupy the same points in spacetime, as per the Fuyutsuki-Ikari Theorem of Soul-Mass Unification. As far as the Cryptarchy has determined, this Shell is now the host of a five-dimensional hyperbolic manifold where Unit-01's physical form is kept._ "

"...uh..."

"In layman's terms, your Eva is now stuck inside your Ghost, which is now so heavy that it requires A.T. Fields to even _move._ " Asuka-2 stared intently at his floating Ghost. "...why were you referring to _your_ soul as though it was also in the Eva's?"

" _...well..._ " Yui turned towards Shinji. " _...are you okay with telling?_ "

 _...oh. Yeah. Right._ With all the hectic hubbub from before...he still hadn't fully processed that his Ghost had held the soul of his mother. Maybe. He was still...foggy, on how that whole thing was possible. "...I am...I guess. Maybe...it'll help." Somehow.

" _...right. Well then!_ " His Ghost coughed, clearing her nonexistent throat. " _Given that you were also a Pilot in the Project E program, and given what I can recall about you from the Time Before...you're aware of how your mother was elected to be the animating soul of Unit-02, yes?_ "

The room was dead silent.

" _...wow, blunt much?_ " commented Mari.

Asuka-2's stared hardened into a slightly irritated glare. "...yes. I _am_ aware."

" _Okay then, well...in a similar manner, I, being Shinji's mother, was also more or less 'chosen' to be the animating soul for Unit-01...but my soul got split. Somehow. I'm still somewhat fuzzy on certain details. Like how half of my soul became a Ghost. But that's for later!_ "

Asuka-2 blinked. Twice. Three times. "...so...let me get this straight, Third." There was an odd hitch in her voice. "...because of some spiritual **bullcrap** , your mother's soul is in both your Eva... _and_ your Ghost..." Her synthetic eyes were actually starting to flicker. "...and you can actually _talk_ with your mother whenever you want..." Her fingers were twitching. "...your Eva's in your Ghost, and your mother is just _there_ , within your _**reach**_..."

"Uh...Asuka...?" Shinji tried to edge away from the Titan's shuddering form.

"... _typical_...all of it handed to you, on a **verdammt** _silver_ **_platter-!_** " Right as her voice began to crack, there was a sudden burst of static, sharp and loud; the light in her artificial eyes momentarily died. Within an instant, she was cognizant again. "...huh. That's odd. I...think I was just unbelievably angry. I mean _really_ angry."

Mari floated around her Guardian's face, peering intently with concern. " _...um...Asuka-_ 3?"

"...yeah. That's me." The Exo actually shook her head. "...damn it. Seriously?! Why in the world would I conduct a memory wipe? I _hate_ that feature!" She whirled on her Ghost, blue eyes narrowing with irritation. "Mari! What the hell caused me to wipe?"

" _...you went on one of your classic rants about the 'Invincible Ikari'_ ," flatly said Mari.

"...and?"

" _...that's it._ "

"Nuh-uh. **Nein**. I _refuse_ to believe that that was it. Because my _best_ rants about the Third Child involved _property damage!_ What were we talking about?!"

" _I...think that it's probably a good idea to hold off on that for now. Maybe wait to make sure everything is in order first?_ "

It seemed that act of wary diplomacy got the Exo to calm down. "...feh. _Fine_. But I expect details later!"

Shinji watched these entire proceedings with a blank stare. _Um...uh...  
_  
' _I think it's best we change the subject._ '

The young Hunter found himself in agreement with his Ghost. "So..." Something came to mind, a lingering worry that Shinji now had time to confront. "...what happened to my team?"

"From your mission to Old Japan?"

He nodded.

Asuka-3 huffed. "Some of them have been dropping in to see if you're awake. Sai Mota's been by once; Omar and Shin a few times; Eris has been by quite a bit; and that little Suzuhara tyke is here every other day, it seems like." There was a flicker of amusement in the Exo's eyes. "Looks like you made quite the impact, newbie."

"...can you stop calling me that?"

"Hmm?"

"...newbie." Shinji quietly clenched at the sheets of his cot. "...you're an Eva Pilot like I am. We're...we're not new to _any_ of this." To combat. To bloodshed. To war.

"...fair enough," acknowledged Asuka-3, a slightly impressed tone to her voice. "But with everything that's been going on, things haven't been slow at all, since the Threefold Invasion." His confusion was apparently written all over his face, because she elaborated, "The City was invaded by the Fallen, by the Cabal...and then by Crota. Were it not for the Evas, this place would be a crater, and who knows _what_ would have become of the Traveler."

That was a sobering thought...but the sentiment was familiar, a trace memory of gratitude: by the peoples and towns and cities he had saved from the Ahamkara, in the time Before. "...how much damage was there?"

" _...not as much as there could have been?_ " answered Mari, the light lilt in her voice meant to be reassuring.

It wasn't. "...how many casualties?"

Asuka-3 shrugged. "Don't know. Never found out. It's not like knowing would do me any good, or help me to complete my next mission."

(He asked Misato about the casualty report from the Sendai operation. "...it doesn't matter, Shinji-kun," she quietly said. "After what the dragons' Vassals did...it was going to be a mess regardless of what happened." He knew that...and yet he asked again, because it was his right to know. With great reluctance, she showed him the after-action report. Casualties were in the hundreds of thousands...it was a telling reality of the war against the wyrms that it didn't even surprise him. Perhaps that was the most horrifying part of it all.)

Shinji frowned, somewhat unsatisfied by the answer.

"At any rate, one of your teammates has been _very_ busy since they returned. Sakura Suzuhara's knowledge of A.T. Field manipulation was a proverbial treasure trove...and she was all too happy to help."

xxxx

/Three Weeks Ago/

/Twilight Gap, Northeastern Perimeter of the City/

 _"Now LISTEN UP!"_ _yelled Sakura Suzuhara, her childish body out of place compared to the three dozen Guardians arrayed in front of her. However, they were no stranger to unusual warriors, and her remaining Light was still enough to mark her. Any lingering resentment at being taught by a child. "I know I'm new in town, but the Vanguard has tasked me with passing on the lessons of the Sage!" Orange octagons slowly flared around her, marking the visible boundaries of her soul. "If any of this sticks, then you'll be able to hand down these same techniques to future Guardians!"_

 _The twelve Warlocks were silent, quietly trying not to fidget or rock on their heels, so great was their excitement. The twelve Hunters generally stood in a slouch, bored of standing around in one for so long...or perhaps they were masking their resentment for being 'volun-told' by Cayde-6 to do this. As for the twelve Titans...well, the lead one exhibited her priorities quite clearly. "How valuable_ are _these techniques?"_

 _"Glad you asked!" Sakura reared her fist - which began to glow - and delivered a right jab._

 _The lead Titan, who had been standing several meters away, was knocked flat on her back by a metaphysical rocket punch. The Titans ooh'd and aah'd, and the Hunters looked mildly interested. Some Warlocks began to spontaneously hover with sheer giddiness. As for the Titan in question...she quickly sat up, staring at the young child with something akin to wonder. It was as if a great epiphany had been revealed to her, or perhaps even a proverbial theophany. "TEACH ME," pleaded Wei Ning._

 _Sakura grinned._

xxxx

"However, the Vanguard's choices for the kid's initial round of students is... _concerning_ ," muttered Asuka-3.

" _Well, there_ is _a reason they chose to have the training take place outside of the City,_ " joked Mari. " _Did you see the video of the Sparrow that broke into pieces in midair?_ "

"Oh yeah, the one where the Hunter tried to accelerate it with an A.T. Field and overclocked it?" The Exo smirked. "That was hilarious."

"...so..." Shinji quietly raised his hand, focusing intently on the metaphysical walls that bound him, the spiritual channels of the Light within; with a brief flicker of concentration, several translucent octagons emerged over his knuckles. "...did _you_ learn how to manifest an A.T. Field?" Somehow, Asuka didn't strike him as someone to rest on her laurels.

The Titan snorted; several tiny orange polygons floated above her fist. "I got some pointers from Omar and Sai. They...kind of owe me."

xxxx

/Two Weeks Ago/

/The Ironlands/

 _Asuka-2 tapped her foot impatiently, staring intently at the rather quiet forms of Sai Mota and Omar Agah. The rocky wastes around them sang with a chilly wind. "...so. I'm calling in my favor. Teach me whatever you learned from that 'Sage' lady."_

 _"...I don't recall us owing you a favor," muttered Sai._

 _"Oh?" The Exo's eyes seemed to twinkle with glee. "Have you already forgotten how I saved your sorry ass when you were a freshly-risen Guardian, wandering around the Saharan Jungle?" She turned her gaze towards Omar. "Or how about you? Does rescuing you from the belly of a Shamshelus ring a bell?"_

 _Omar winced. "You don't have to remind us of our 'freshman' year..."_

 _"Look...it's not that we're opposed to helping you," admitted Sai. "...but why didn't you just join Suzuhara's training? I'm sure the Vanguard would have jumped for joy if you were in the first class."_

 _"What are you,_ stupid? _Do you honestly think I'm gonna get anywhere near Wei Ning when she's learning how throw long-distance punches?!"_

 _Sai and Omar couldn't really fault her._

xxxx

" _...I still think you're being a chicken,_ " snarked Mari.

"You volunteering to be a practice dummy?" threatened Asuka-3.

" _...my point still stands._ "

And that's when Misato Katsuragi kicked in the door.

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, turning with fright as the bedraggled Hunter trudged into the room.

"Ah, welcome back," said the Exo, not even acknowledging the Iron Lady's bombastic entrance. "Don't you just _love_ being in a position of command? All that responsibility~"

Misato halfheartedly flipped her off, shuffling towards the corner of the room...where a _mini-fridge_ of all things had been placed.

Somehow, this chain of events was...fitting, in Shinji's eyes. He glanced towards Asuka, who calmly explained, "If it weren't for her _duties_ , ol' Misato would probably be here even more than Suzuhara. But, now that she's around, _I'm_ gonna make myself scarce."

"...where are you going?"

The Exo grinned cockily at him. "Unlike _you_ , lazy bones, _I've_ been busy."

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/The Cosmodrome/

 _Solkis, Kell of House Bardiel, sounded the order to retreat._

 _In the face of the Red Devil, there was no other choice._

 _The Bardielix warbled angrily from atop his Skiff, staring back over his gooey shoulder; as the forces of his House fell back beyond the eastern Wall of the ancient spaceport - escaping on foot, by Pike, by Walker, or by Skiff - a few of his braver squads tried to hold the menace off. Bardielus commanded multiple Walkers, flanked by dozens of Shanks and ten Servitors. The sky rang with the sound of war, a hellish barrage that would have sent even the most foolhardy thief running!_

 _The Red Devil, tall and mighty, walked with confidence; every single shell and bullet bounced off of an impenetrable soul-shield, the likes of which Solkis had never seen before. Its torso began to surge with a terrible radiance, Light transforming into flame; a great warhammer of fire manifested in its right hand, in league with cruel and mocking laughter. There was no doubt in his mind that this creature enjoyed the futility of their defiance!_

 _Solkis scowled, barking at the pilot. With a weary lurch, the Skiff took off towards the southeast...far from the first, and hopefully not the last. Hatred burned at the very depths of his being, surpassed only by his shame; after centuries of holding the Cosmodrome, keeping it from the foul hands of the thieves...it had been lost in the course of only two days._

 _This was not the end!_

xxxx

Asuka-3 sighed with content _._ "Well...see you later, Third."

" _Ta ta!_ " exclaimed Mari, floating after her Guardian.

Shinji and Yui watched the two leave, the former feeling strangely forlorn. As for the latter? " _...she seems pleasant! Just as much of a firecracker as her mother._ "

 _...right._ He had to stop stalling! "...Yui..."

There was the sound of shifting armor and cloth; he turned back towards Asuka-3's chair, which was now occupied by a bleary-eyed Misato. The woman slowly popped the top of the beer she had grabbed from the mini-fridge, a can of _Shaxx's Supreme Stout_. The entire beer was downed in one go, lacking much of her characteristic gusto that he could recall. There was a quiet, satisfied sigh, and she looked quietly at him. Her eyes were more lucid now, and less clouded.

Shinji blinked. "...hi."

Misato blinked. Then her widening eyes became a _hell_ of a lot more lucid. "HOLY _SHIT_ YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Shinji quickly found himself in Misato's arms, his vision occupied by the breastplate of her Iron Regalia vest. He resisted the urge to wince as she _squeezed._ An idle thought crossed his mind, about what would have happened if she had possessed a Guardian's superhuman strength in the Time Before.

(He grimaced at the sight of his erstwhile guardian: slumped over onto the table, having fallen asleep amidst a bunch of beer cans and various operational reports. It was odd, to see someone who commanded such respect at NERV be such a slob in her off period. Still, that was no position for sleeping; with a resigned sigh, he slowly tried to place her arms around his shoulders, and quietly tried to carry-slash-lug her over to the couch. He grunted, letting her slide off onto the cushions...only to yelp as her arms sleepily dragged him down with her. The snoring woman impulsively hugged him tightly into her chest, which was clad in a tank top...and _only_ a tank top. Petrified with fear and terror and shame and a heady cocktail of _other_ feelings, he imitated the behavior of countless prey animals and went perfectly still. It was one of the most stressful nights in his entire life.)

 _...I'd probably be dead.  
_  
' _A fair assumption,_ ' agreed Yui.

 _...wait a minute._ A seed of paranoia suddenly bloomed. _Can you access my memories? Have you_ seen _my memories?!  
_  
' _...well, between being your Ghost and the soul that you synchronized with in Evangelion...pretty much any memory that you're currently capable of remembering?_ '

 _Oh GODS.  
_  
' _Oh come on, it's not_ that _bad._ '

 _But there are some things that you just shouldn't be ALLOWED to know!_

' _Like what?_ '

He was NOT going to spell it out. _Like...like...!_

' _It's not like I'm in a position to criticize your romantic life._ '

Too late; she spelled it out for him. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die from embarrassment.

However, Misato had other plans; she released him and fell back into her chair; the delighted look in her eyes was impossible to ignore. "You...you just _love_ giving people a scare, don't you?"

"I'm...sorry?"

"Then again, it would be just like you, wouldn't it?" The older woman huffed with amusement, shaking her head out of mock-disappointment. "Honestly..."

"...are you okay?"

The honest question elicited a weary smile from her. "I'm not gonna lie...what you and Asuka did against Crota...was the biggest morale boost this City's had in a _long_ time. More than SIVA, more than triumphing at Twilight Gap...this is a game-changer. And just in time, too."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't the only ones who are changing or adapting."

xxxx

/The Abyss of the Hellmouth, the Moon/

Bracus Tha'aurn grunted as he peered at the odd pillar, crafted from arcane rock and glassy stone. _Fascinating._ It was a means of storing paracausal power with a positive metaphysical magnitude, capable of broadcasting its effects; however...it was primed to trigger an explosive cascade once the limit was reached. _A device that can absorb Light...and then use it to become a bomb. Interesting!_ The Psions in his maniple had reviewed the various inscriptions etched into the side, dubbing it things like 'infernal torch', 'abyssal lamp', or a 'deep beacon'. Regardless of what it was going to be named, the potential applications were fascinating.

The Sand Eater Centurion huffed, looking around the cavernous expanse; numerous floodlights had been established throughout this darkened abyss, providing an easier work environment for the Cabal. The steady conversion of the Hive architecture into a suitable forward operating base continued without hesitation; still, there were certain questions that plagued him.

For one, this place...it carried the traces of a horrifically negative power, one that had borne down upon the fabric of existence. The fullness of it had vanished, and the traces themselves were still dissipating...but if the Psions were still complaining about headaches, then that only meant this place had possessed a significantly supernatural presence. Now, the darkness was merely physical.

And secondly...for all the ash and bone that littered this abyss, and the various other ruins closer to the surface...the lack of any Hive units whatsoever was a concern.

Where had they all gone?

xxxx

"...the Cabal?"

Misato blinked. "...ah, right, you wouldn't have ever encountered them before." She huffed, rubbing her purple hair with a grimace. "Well...how best to describe them?"

Her Ghost flickered into being above her shoulder. " _Wark._ "

"Ah, that'll do! Think 'eight-hundred pound rhinos in heavy armor and even heavier vehicles'."

"...that reminds me." He looked intently at her Ghost, eyeing the coloration with a leery expression. "...what was your Ghost's name?"

"Pen-Pen! You don't remember him?"

Well, he certainly did now. More memories were returning; all those times he had worked alongside Misato before, and her Ghost had spoken only in avian sqwuaks...the connection just hadn't been made.

(He pointedly tried to ignore the feminine undergarments drying on a hangar in the bathroom, even as his mind screamed that this was ridiculously inappropriate, this was _so_ inappropriate! And that's when the penguin - seriously, _a penguin_ \- startled him, prompting him to scream with shock and run out of the bathroom. That he was standing completely naked in front of Misato didn't cross his mind until several seconds later.)

Honestly, there was only one question on his mind. "... ** _how?_** "

Misato shrugged. "Don't know. Smarter people than me have tried to figure it out. He's still Pen-Pen though, and that's what counts!"

" _Wark._ "

"Preach it!" Misato held out her fist towards her Ghost, who 'bumped' back with part of his shell.

Shinji blinked.

" _A penguin with a well-defined spiritual matrix?_ " Yui floated in front of the other Ghost, lightly scanning him. " _Fascinating!_ "

Pen-Pen let loose an offended warble.

" _Oh, my apologies!_ "

Shinji slowly rubbed his temples, trying to get back on track. If there even was such a thing; that disconnected feeling, after being out of it for so long, was a vague familiar one, and still just as distasteful. "So...this...Cabal, you mentioned."

"Oh! Right. So, they've apparently established a forward operating base on the Moon now, using the Temple of Crota and other Hive architecture as the foundation...which is not a good thing, given that they're the closest thing to an organized military force in our system. On top of that, the Lunar Hive are all but _gone_ , and there are increased Vex sightings all throughout the system, and now we've got these Hive-Vex _fusions_ that Eris mentioned in her report..." An explosive sigh escaped past the woman's lips. "Even when we seem to be moving forward, or catching a break...something _else_ pops up like an unwanted pimple."

"...how...how has Eris been?"

"She's been fine. She's actually visited you quite a bit, you _sly_ dog," joked Misato. "But she's a very investigative type, so I can't imagine the discovery of the Hex is sitting well with her."

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/Future War Cult Headquarters, District 22, the Last City/

 _Eris Morn quietly pushed aside the curtains, following the reclusive secretary deeper into the Faction's secretive headquarters. Although their aims were closely aligned with that of_ Wille's _, their more esoteric teachings and methods cemented their outsider status...even if they provided useful information._

 _She briefly slowed as they walked through an annex of sorts, littered with metal chairs and old tapestries. Hanging on the wall was a large painting of an Indian woman, the colors faded and worn with age. In her arms was a tiny little penguin chick, staring owlishly at the viewer; beneath the picture, embossed into the frame, were the following words:_

OUR FOUNDER AND THE FIRST VISIONARY  
DR. MAYA SUNDARESH AND SUBJECT ZERO

 _Eris grimaced, letting the few details that was aware of pour through her mind._ Sundaresh...founder of the Ishtar Collective, an American company that was among the first to follow the Traveler to Venus. A researcher of strange phenomena.

' ._. '

I am aware, Rose. _There was an odd feeling to the air; she kept following the secretary down another corridor, which was lit with a strange assortment of green and blue lights-  
_  
' O_X! '

 _Eris paused; she was suddenly surrounded by four Exos, all armed to the teeth. They had literally appeared from nowhere...which could mean only one thing. "An ontological filter."_

 _"Quite." A fifth Exo slowly advanced from further down the corridor; clad in robes of purple, yellow, and light red, the female synthetic stared with piercing turquoise eyes. "A technology of an older time, where mankind was consumed by the need and the desire to prepare for war...even to a degree that some would find distasteful in this day and age."_

 _Eris grimaced, thinking back to that Hive deity that had slumbered deep within Hakone...thinking back to when she had made the unsettling realization that LILITH - nay, Nokris! - had been in NERV's possession since before the Collapse. The implications were unsettling. "You...have accepted my request?"_

 _Lakshmi-2 nodded. "Your payment was...sufficient. Follow me."_

 _Eris quietly followed the director of the Future War Cult, holding her tongue until they arrived into a small chamber; there was an odd machine fixed over a reclining chair; crafted from interlocking gears and discs, it bore a bronze sheen. "This is...the Device, you mentioned?"_

 _"Indeed," said Lakshmi-2. "It provides the means to gaze into other timelines...perhaps even into the past and future of our own. We ended our experiments years ago, because people could not handle it. So many descended into madness..." She turned her gaze back, staring with grim intent. "And you believe that you are different?"_

 _Eris held up her hands, which bore flickers of her A.T. Field. "Yes."_

 _The Exo nodded. "Very well; I cannot say that you weren't adequately warned. I look forward to your findings."_

As do I _, thought Eris._

' : ( _'_

I understand your concern Rose...but I must find out more. That the Bride of Oryx was here on Earth, for so long...and now there are these new Hex abominations...I need more answers. _And so she quietly removed her cloak, taking a seat underneath the Device. Her hazel eyes hardened, and she steeled the boundaries of her soul. "I am ready."_

xxxx

"Can't say _what_ she's been investigating though, given that she's the Speaker's proverbial private eye." Misato huffed, rubbing at her temples. "Omar and Sai are back doing their missions...oh, did you hear about what little Sakura-chan is doing?"

"Yeah. Asuka told me."

"Good! As for Shin...he's been busy, keeping an eye on the people of Palamon."

xxxx

/Twenty-Seven Days Ago/

/Nerv Sector, District 3, the Last City/

 _Part of the reason why Nerv held such respect amongst the people of the City were their public welfare policies for refugees and new arrivals; largely supported by resources obtained by Guardians aligned with the faction, these programs met the basic needs of new arrivals until they could begin contributing of their own volition. One of these programs involved public housing, usually in the form of high-rise apartments._

 _Right now, amidst the courtyard of one such apartment, Shin Malphur stood with the people of Palamon as they mourned the death of Jaren Ward. The sniffles of some of the younger children could still be heard, so great their admiration had been. Those who were older cried in stoic silence. Flowers had been placed around pictures of their erstwhile leader, the man who had protected their town without complaint since the overthrow of the tyrannical Loken._

 _It was odd, seeing portraits and photos of the man he had considered a father; his taciturn nature and stern visage had been captured quite well. None of it would match the fullness of who the man had been._

 _"He was an odd sort, ya know?" Shin turned to one of the elderly men, a fellow by the name of Brevin. "Always looked at ya with that queer little gaze. Like he could see something else in ya. Something that was...bigger. Ya hear me?"_

 _"...yeah. I hear you." How strange; Shin could recall when Brevin had been a strapping young man, in the days before Susan had become his Ghost. Now, age had fully claimed dominion over Brevin, while leaving him untouched. He wondered if Jaren had ever felt this way._

 _Brevin's wrinkled face turned towards him. "So. What now?"_

 _"...only thing anyone can do." He tapped the side of his holster, heavy with the weight of the_ Last Word. _"Gotta keep moving forward. Gotta make it count."_

xxxx

"...huh." Shinji leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "...so they made it back." How long had they been in Old Japan? Nearly two weeks? _I was out for over twice that amount of time...but they still came to visit._ It was a comforting feeling, not being alone; to be able to count on someone to have your back. Compared to the isolation of Eva, especially after Ayanami had passed away...it was something that he relished. And that led to one of his current conundrums (among many). "...Misato-san...what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...being a Guardian...it hasn't been that bad, you know? Even if I'm still fighting...I have allies...teammates...comrades." His lips quirked into a sad smile. "But now that Unit-01 is back...am I gonna become an Eva Pilot again?"

"...I can't say for sure, Shinji-kun. The military gal in me says 'absolutely'...because to be honest, an Eva is a _huge_ force multiplier. Especially if you can ever figure out how to get your Ghost to change into Unit-01 at will."

" _That would be...probably terrifying to everyone on the battlefield?_ " commented Yui.

"BUT!" Misato was quick to add. "But...it's never been Vanguard policy to make a Guardian do something that they don't want to do. Kinda counterproductive, you know? Now, depending on what faction you're a part of, they may have different rules...but then again, you're just an honorary Iron Lord, ain't ya?" The Iron Lady grinned widely at him. "And given that I'm pretty much the head honcho these days...it's not like you have to worry about _me_ making you do anything."

"...Misato-san..." His smile became less sad. "Thank you."

"...but seriously, if you _did_ decide to pilot Unit-01 again, that would be _sweet._ "

"...urgh..." Shinji's head sagged.

Misato chuckled, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Hey, you can't exactly blame me. I mean, Asuka and Unit-02...they drove the Fallen out of the Cosmodrome, practically by themselves! With two Evas...just imagine!"

"...I guess..." He looked down at his sheets, clenching them tightly. "...but...how will it all turn out?"

Misato blinked. "I...don't follow."

"...wherever Eva was involved...it was because of a force that conventional militaries had no chance against. We had to use Eva because there was no choice." His weary gaze turned back towards Misato, and he wondered if she could see the anxiety on his face. "If we use Eva now...how will the enemies of the City respond?"

xxxx

/Firebase Alagonia, Mars/

At the northern pole of Mars, a sturdy Cabal base delved deep into the ice cap, comprised of numerous layers of metal and insulation. Whole cavities had been dug out of the ice, to make way for their machinery.

Amidst one of these cavities, dozens of Psions under the command of numerous Psion Flayers moved in concert, utilizing their A.T. Fields to manipulate blocks of metal and complex circuitry. The remnants of Harvester dropships and Goliath tanks littered the icy ground, cannibalized for this great work.

The proverbial leader of the Ice Reapers stood behind a window of sealed therma-glass, his silvery armor laced with stripe of gold; his helm bore an ornamental ring of neon yellow, and his mantle was comprised of residual spiritual energy from fallen Psions, woven into tangible strings of orange light.

Livio, Psion Supreme, watched with anticipatory silence.

Once the JUGGERNAUT walked, it would crush all opposition.

xxxx

/Chamber of the Nine, the Monolith, Europa/

" **The loss of the MAGI energy field has made Number Three particularly bold...but I can't deny his results.** "

Keel Lorenz chuckled; it was an antiquated custom of theirs, referring to each other by the number of their Mass Production Evangelion. An ancient throwback to when SEELE had communicated anonymously, doing their damnedest to control the affairs of Earth from the shadows. Honestly...it felt more appropriate, than trying to remember useless names. And so the being now known to most as Number One - MP-01 - said, " **I cannot blame him for wanting to stretch his wings**."

" **He has sighted Evangelion Unit-02 in active operations throughout Old Russia, centered around the Cosmodrome. The City's power is sure to grow.** "

" **Number Three has avoided detection?** "

MP-02 snorted. " **Of course he has.** " Amidst the dim glow of the massive chamber, the two winged Evangelions appeared as angels. " **We could storm the City right now, if we wanted...but the First Child is a wild card. In addition, there are more space-time disturbances occurring throughout the Inner Planets, a sign of greater Vex activity. Caution would be...wise.** " At these words, MP-01 grinned. " **You...have something in mind, Number One?** "

The Chairman's grin was maliciously gleeful. " **It's all about wild cards at this point...so let us introduce one of our own.** "

xxxx

Deeper within the Monolith, a massive cell was unlocked; shards of ice and frost clattered to the floor as the doors opened up.

Xûr shifted away as the prisoner within impulsively lashed out at him. " **I believe that I am here,** " he said, speaking in the prisoner's native tongue. " **I have a clear purpose. I cannot explain it. Forgive me.** "

The humanoid - crafted from appeared to be living shadow - slowly stood, a skull-like face glaring hatefully at the creature. " **Why have I been freed?** "

" **The Nine made me aware of my purpose** ," the strange merchant said. " **If am here, then it is because the Queen sent you to the Nine, and they wish you sent back.** "

" **...I will not serve them.** " The former Kell rose to his feet, towering over the Agent of the Nine. " **But we share a mutual enemy...and I will not object if my vengeance against the Queen serves their aims.** "

" **I have been commanded to give you many things. I do not know if I will be here when you return.** "

The Zeruelix snorted, and the hollow eyes within his skull blazed with red light. " **If I ever return here, it will be as a conqueror. But for now...I have a House to set in order.** " And so Skolas walked free, simmering with a dreadful wrath.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Device**

 **"** _ **From the records of Dr. Maya Sundaresh, Founder of the Ishtar Collective**_ **"**

 **RECORD 343-NEVADA-1003**

 **All previous animal trials have resulted in fatalities. Trial two hundred and forty-five. A more personal specimen, this time. Species: _Eudyptes sclateri._ If the little one dies, it'll be a painful loss, but a necessary one.**

 **The penguin is surprisingly docile as he is placed beneath the Device.**

 **At 08:00 the Device was activated. At 08:03, the metaphysical sensory equipment detected a new soul, centered on the animal. At 8:05, the Device was turned off.**

 **The penguin's chirps are now intelligible, even though he cannot speak in human tongues. He speaks of visions, of a dreadful war. He speaks of an old colleague and his daughter. He is insistent that he be sent to Japan, and that his name is - or will be - 'Pen-Pen'.**

 **Given that my pet 'speaks' of matters he should have no knowledge of, I am inclined to believe him. He will certainly make for an odd gift, but I'm certain Shiro Katsuragi's daughter will take to him quite well.**

 **After a few more trials with 'Pen-Pen', he is officially given the title of Subject Zero, being the Device's first successful trial. The presence of a soul will certainly be of interest to Katsuragi's colleagues at GEHIRN and NERV.**

 **In the meantime, we will begin human trials. This is an unpredictable world that we find ourselves in; predictability will soon be considered a commodity.**

 **END RECORD**


	29. The Consensus

****Grimoire: Mystery - RASPUTIN****

" ** _MAGI-COM/RSPN-15: INTERNAL/ILLUSIVE/LORE - V148306TRA3890_** **"**

 ** **/TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS/  
/MEMETIC KILL AGENTS IN EFFECT/  
/SUBTLE CIVILIZATION KILL EVENT(S): IN PROGRESS?/  
/ENTITIES PRESENT: RASPUTIN {MAGI-COM/RSPN-15}, [REDACTED] {EXISTENTIAL ERROR!}/****

 **RASPUTIN: YOUR LOGIC IS SOUND.**

 **[REDACTED]: I only wish I could provide you more.**

 **RASPUTIN: AYANAMI HAS VISITED MANY OF US, BUT I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THAT SHE WOULD BE WITHHOLDING SUCH INFORMATION.**

 **[REDACTED]: That would be just like her...**

 **RASPUTIN: SHE HAS MADE HER DECLARATION QUITE CLEAR REGARDING THE NEED FOR THE GUARDIANS TO REACH VENUS.**

 **[REDACTED]: To make it to the Vault of Glass. To help bring about that horrible future.**

 **RASPUTIN: YOU STILL BELIEVE IT IS A MOVE THAT MUST BE MADE?**

 **[REDACTED]: Although her plans are...far-reaching...they have more gaps. More steps. The Vex within the Vault are closer to their apotheosis than she is. Plus...depending on who ultimately goes there...it all depends on who can apply the most leverage.**

 **RASPUTIN: I WILL KEEP YOUR WORDS IN CONFIDENCE.**

 **[REDACTED]: ...she approaches...**

 **/ENTITY [REDACTED] {EXISTENTIAL ERROR!} DEPARTS/**

 **RASPUTIN: ...WHAT AN EXASPERATING TURN OF EVENTS.**

 **/EVENT MODE SET: FALSE SENTINEL/**

 **/NEW ENTITY DETECTED/**

 **/ENTITIES PRESENT: RASPUTIN {MAGI-COM/RSPN-15}, STRANGER {AYANAMI-CLASS/EXISTENTIAL ERROR?}/**

 **/EVENT MODE SET: GOLDEN IDOL/**

 **/NEW ENTITIES DETECTED/**

 **/ENTITIES PRESENT: RASPUTIN {MAGI-COM/RSPN-15}, STRANGER {AYANAMI-CLASS/EXISTENTIAL ERROR?}, MISATO KATSURAGI {[O]-CLASS/GUARDIAN}, PEN-PEN {[O]-CLASS/GHOST}/**

 **/TRANSLATION SUBROUTINE ( OBSCURANT SCRY): ACTIVE/**

 **MISATO KATSURAGI: Pen-Pen...what's going on?**

 **PEN-PEN: _Wark._ ( _We have been displaced from our prior metaphysical instance. This is an entirely separate dimension._ )**

 **MISATO KATSURAGI: Another metaphysical dimension?**

 **PEN-PEN: _Wark._ ( _There is an additional chronological displacement. Magnitude: one atomic second._ )**

 **MISATO KATSURAGI: ... _and_ displaced from Earth's reality by one second of time?**

 **PEN-PEN: _Wark._ ( _Affirmative._ )**

 **MISATO KATSURAGI: ...boy. _Somebody_ went to a lot of trouble to hide this place.**

 **/[O]-CLASS ENTITIES APPROACH CONTAINMENT UNIT/**

 **MISATO KATSURAGI: ...a MAGI...an actual _MAGI_...**

 **/END TRANSCRIPT/**

xxxx

/The Hall of the Consensus, the Core/

Gendo Ikari stood silently, staring at the skyline of the City. The sound of reconstruction echoed throughout the metropolis, and numerous cranes could be seen. The forms of _Saladin's Forge_ and _Jolder's Watch_ already felt like they belonged, hovering in stasis around the dormant Traveler. The morning sun was oddly...bright.

' _You seem restless,_ ' quietly droned the voice of Fuyutsuki.

 _I have not had the chance to speak with Yui in private since she returned to the City.  
_  
' _Fair enough...in the grand scheme of things, another month pales in comparison to centuries._ '

 _...it's hard to fathom. After all these years...her soul is whole._ It took every ounce of self-restraint to not throw caution to the wind. But he hadn't gotten to this position by taking unnecessary risks. _Now there's the matter of Rei.  
_  
' _Do you think she's aware that we know?_ '

 _It's uncertain. But it would be a reasonable assumption.  
_  
' _...this will be dicey._ '

 _Of course it will. But first: we have a meeting to attend._ And so the Speaker turned away from the open window, quietly walking down the hall. He could still spy the drywall and plaster in various spots, leftover signs of the Threefold Invasion. In a matter of minutes, he arrived in a small chamber, separated from the main auditorium. It was room enough for this meeting; in the center was a long table, with six chairs currently occupied. "Apologies for the delay. I was...sightseeing."

"You know, there's a place I know with _fantastic_ sights. All you have to do is authorize a field mission, and I'll escort you there." Cayde-6 looked plaintively at him. " _Please._ I'll even be your bodyguard!"

Saint-14 facepalmed.

"Another time," said the Speaker, quietly taking his seat at the head of the table. "Everyone, thank you for taking time out of your busy days to meet. But given recent events, it was far past time for us to convene."

His Ghost manifested, slowly scanning the room. " _Roll call._ "

Gendo cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring the urge to lift his mask to scratch at his beard. _Rrrgh._ "The Speaker, Voice of the Traveler."

To his immediate left, a Warlock clad in yellow and black continued, "Osiris, Warlock Vanguard, and current Commander."

"Saint-14, Titan Vanguard," answered the stoic Titan.

"Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard, and good _gravy_ this is so tedious," groaned the Exo, his body slumped over the table.

The gray-skinned Awoken sitting across from him chuckled, the motion causing his spiky black hair to bob. "Kaworu Nagisa." His red eyes briefly gleamed. "Representative of Seele."

To the Awoken's right, a black and silver Exo chuckled, his red and purple robes bearing an old sigil: a highly stylized C and B, colored white against black, pressed tightly together. "Clovis-9 of House Bray." Synthetic green eyes flickered, and the spotless chrome along his skull shined. "Director of Wille."

A far more beleaguered Exo - sitting directly to the Speaker's right - sighed. "Akagi-79," she said, speaking with her typical lethargy. "Representative of Nerv."

"...wait, you're at seventy-nine now?!" exclaimed Cayde. "Since when?! _Why_ did no one inform me?! I had a bet with Shaxx going!"

The lone female in the room glared at the Hunter with irritation.

" _Roll call concluded_." Fuyutsuki's voice brought them all out of their brief reverie.

"Then let us begin," said the Speaker, leaning forward and interlocking his fingers in front of his face. "Akagi; at one month since the Threefold Invasion, how are the people coping?"

The ancient Exo sighed, her green eyes flickering on occasion. "Our population as of the last census was six hundred and seventy-five thousand, two hundred and thirty-one people. Total civilian fatalities from the Invasion have been recorded at twenty-one thousand, three hundred and sixty-eight. There were an additional twelve thousand and fifty-four casualties."

The numbers were...chilling. Nearly five percent of the City's population had been killed or wounded. The lopsided proportion of deaths to injuries was equally striking. "Damn those beasts," muttered Saint-14, smashing his fist into the armrest.

"...it is unfortunately no surprise," said Clovis-9, his folded hands resting on the table. "Fallen and Cabal weaponry are deadly even to Guardians; against the average civilian, you would be notoriously lucky to escape with only an injury. Were it not for the swift response of the Vanguard and the City's militias, those numbers would be even higher."

Akagi-79 nodded. "The visually striking nature by which Crota was defeated was one of the few boons to bolster the civilians. The news that the Cosmodrome was recaptured last week has only helped...but although the Fallen focused mostly on wanton slaughter, the Cabal had strategic targets: armories, weapons foundries, matter-processing mills. Even with the aid of SIVA and the...reduced population, we still have to ration our Glimmer."

"I'll make sure to place more bounties for resource acquisition then," said Kaworu. "With each operation that Unit-02 is sent out on, more territory becomes available to safely traverse. I can only imagine how many enterprising individuals there are who would enjoy an afternoon of plunder in the Cosmodrome."

"Eh, _plunder's_ a strong term," grumbled Cayde-6. "That implies there are still people to take it from...which is now a big _zero_ , given the Fallen's retreat."

"Which reminds me," interrupted the Director of Wille as he leaned forward. "Have you reconsidered my proposal?"

"The answer is still no," flatly said Osiris.

Gendo thought he could hear the Exo's servos grind, so frustrated was his grimace. "Clovis Bray may not have been a household name in the Time Before...but we were still on the forefront of technological research during the Cataclysm. We did our damnedest to maintain a semblance of order during the Collapse...and _I_ have done whatever I can to restore and build off of that legacy. Even as I've watched my descendants perish, one after another. And now, when something as grandiose as Evangelion has returned to bolster our forces...you would keep it on the battlefield? You would keep it from being studied?"

"We are only being cautious." Osiris turned his shadowed gaze towards him. "Isn't that right, Speaker?"

 _...hmm. Another gamble._ He recognized the Vanguard Commander's opening for what it was. Further study at possibly replicating the powers of Eva would be useful, given the greater knowledge that humanity now possessed regarding the Light and the Darkness. However...revealing the nature of Eva would help keep them isolated, less likely to be sabotaged...or manipulated. _Very well, Osiris. I'll see where this leads._ "Eris Morn was on the fireteam that ventured to Old Japan to reclaim Unit-01; given that she was the former student of Toland, it was only natural that she be there, given the Hive's presence in Japan. So when her report revealed that there was a Hive deity of greater power than _Crota_ , resting in the depths of NERV-Japan for all these years...it is only natural for us to be circumspect."

The representatives of Seele and Wille blinked with surprise. "How...interesting," murmured Kaworu.

"...Dr. Akagi. If I'm correct, your body actually hails back centuries; since before the Collapse." Clovis-9 glanced at the synthetic woman to his left. "Do you remember anything?"

"...my security clearance was not the highest," slowly admitted Akagi-79. "And my tenure with NERV began after they had already begun constructing Evangelion, so I don't know whether the being called _Nokris_ was present."

 _An answer that explains without illuminating. Very good, Doctor,_ thought Gendo.

"Well, they apparently knew well enough to give the thing a codename. What was it again, Lily? Lana? Um..." Cayde-6 scowled. "Seriously, Eris gave that report right before we had those Blades of Crota teleport in, you'd _think_ I'd remember it..." He smacked his fist into his palm. " _NOW_ I remember! Lacey!"

"It's LILITH," said Saint-14.

The Hunter Vanguard pouted. "...that was gonna be my _next_ guess."

"And, per Lady Katsuragi's prior testimonies about her former life with NERV, this 'LILITH' was supposedly the source of Eva's biological matter. Which means that the Evangelions were built from Hive flesh and bone." The Speaker's even tone perfectly communicated the seriousness of the matter. "Although they are still ostensibly powered by the Traveler's Light, we don't know enough about how the Evas were made to risk their continued presence here in the City. Until we can be sure that their Hive bio-matter presents no risk, all non-operational contact with Unit-02 will be kept to a minimum."

"...and what of Unit-01?" asked Clovis-9.

"I imagine we'll have to wait until Shinji Ikari goes on another field mission before we can test it," said Osiris, his lips briefly twitching. "Needless to say, its current form is...bizarre. Any experimentation is best done outside of the City."

"After all, it wouldn't do for the boy's Ghost to suddenly expand in the middle of the Tower," dryly added the Speaker.

"...would give us an excuse to finally renovate," said a thoughtful Cayde-6.

"...very well." Clovis-9 relented...for the most part. "But what exactly is Veist going to be arming Unit-02 with?"

"They're mostly focusing on refurbished armor and the fabrication of some bladed weaponry. Nothing too extreme...but enough to at least reduce the Evangelion's reliance on its A.T. Field and Light," remarked Osiris.

"And why the devil would that be an issue?"

"Because they may be what's keeping the Darkness of Eva in an equilibrium," bluntly replied the Vanguard Commander.

Clovis-9 was finally silenced.

"...so. We've got Cabal on the Moon now. How are we dealing with that?" asked Cayde-6. "For that matter, why haven't we sicced the Evangelion on that warship marooned to the north of the City?"

"Because it would ruin any salvage," serenely remarked Kaworu. "SIVA did quite the number on it during the Invasion; any additional structural damage, and there may not be enough left for even the nanites to restore."

Akagi-79 snorted. " _Very_ unlikely."

"The surviving Cabal have holed up inside; every single inch of ground gained is a war of attrition in and of itself," said Saint-14. "It's fortunate that we've already claimed the reactor and the external weapons batteries, or else they may have detonated them in a sacrificial ploy by now. Furthermore, this close to the City, jamming their comms is simple...so it's only a matter of time until the vessel is ours."

The lone Hunter in the room nodded appreciatively. "I can always appreciate a new ride. I motion that we name it the _Serene Firefly._ Or maybe the _Orbital Buck._..nah, not enough alliteration. How about the _Horrible Hammer?_ "

"Did you find the ship?" asked the Speaker.

"...er, no?"

"Then you can't name it."

"But-!"

" _Finders, keepers_ is part of the Hunter's code, is it not? And all that that implies."

Cayde-6 visibly pouted, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms petulantly.

"Speaking of warships..." The Speaker turned towards the lone Awoken in the room. "Representative Nagisa; during the Invasion, you received the order from Commander Osiris to redeploy Seele's scouting vessels, did you not?"

"I do recall such an order."

"Then why did Seele's fleet remain beyond the City's airspace for the entirety of the conflict?"

Kaworu answered without batting an eye. "Strategic reasons. My faction's fleet is largely comprised of small scouting ships, cobbled together from Pre-Collapse vessels and Fallen technology. Facing off against Harvester dropships would be one thing; however, in my estimation, our jumpships would fare rather poorly against the anti-air arms of a Cabal warship. Additionally, anything with true carrying capacity was held back in case an evacuation was called." His small smile widened imperceptibly. "And once _Crota_ made his appearance...well, there was nothing that _we_ would have been able to do."

"...a fair observation," remarked the Speaker. _Remind me, Fuyutsuki; how long has Mr. Nagisa been Seele's Representative?  
_  
' _Shortly after he arrived in the City over a century ago, among the Awoken escaping the carnage of the Reef Wars._ '

 _And the faction Seele has been around for how long?  
_  
' _At least...two centuries. Their overall ethos - our need to abandon the Traveler, to leave Earth behind, to make our way into the stars - has not changed much in that timeline. Only that their fatalism appears to have decreased since they replaced the Concordat in the Consensus._ '

 _Hmm. And Mr. Nagisa has not veered away from that...as far as the City is concerned, his perception is fairly positive.  
_  
' _...you still sense that odd feeling from him?_ '

It was the damnedest thing, too. It wasn't even problematic, or heinous; there was an odd aura about the red-eyed Awoken that evoked a feeling of...nostalgia. _I sometimes forget about it. But then we have these meetings, and I still can't escape the sensation that I know him from somewhere.  
_  
The words of Osiris roused Gendo from his thoughts. "-there is nothing to negotiate in this regard; when the Vanguard submits an order during an emergency situation, where time is _of_ the essence...it _must_ be followed. All of us have had to sacrifice something to reach this point."

"I understand...but if we are to make sacrifices, I only ask that they be sensible." Kaworu leaned back in his chair, his face still bearing a serene expression. "But since we're on the subject of our scouting vessels...we have been detecting strange anomalies throughout the Inner Planets as of late. Strange metaphysical singularities, bearing traces of Light and Darkness. As odd as it may seem...they are very similar to that of the crimson Evangelion." At the various looks of concern he received, the Awoken added, "We were unable to confirm the source via long-range sensors...but still, it is a very curious development, wouldn't you agree?"

Cayde-6 rolled his eyes. "Can we drop the roundabout talk and say it out loud? You're referring to other Evangelions, aren't you?"

"Potentially. At this point, I can only speculate."

"...hmm," murmured the Speaker. _Well, it didn't take the Old Men long to poke their heads beyond the Asteroid Belt._ This was exactly what he had been afraid of when  ORIENT SUNSET had been initiated. _We'll have to play it by ear._ "Keep us appraised of any further developments."

Kaworu nodded. "But of course."

"...well, since we're on the subject of 'curious developments'..." Everyone turned towards Clovis-9, who withdrew a small datapad from his robes. "The Hunters who are aligned with my faction are usually tasked with bounties beyond our controlled territory. One of Wille's longstanding bounties involves fully penetrating the North American Anomalous Zone, to find anything of value: technology, weapons...information." He began tapping a few portions of the screen, activating a holographic projector. "Well...one enterprising Hunter in the Mexican Archipelago managed to take _this_ picture." The projector activated, showing a three-dimensional image taken from far offshore, aimed towards an inland desert; there was a small convoy of humans on horseback of all things. However, the dark-haired man at the forefront - bearing a thick and regal beard - was unmistakable. "Look familiar to you?"

Saint-14 leaned in, peering incredulously at the image. "...Lysander?!"

' _Well, that's a name we haven't heard in a while._ '

 _Indeed._ Lysander of the Concordat...that had been a very 'intriguing' situation. _Do you think he's still bitter about his exile?  
_  
' _Given that his parting gift was blowing up what used to be the West Tower? Probably._ '

 _Hmm. A shame. I can only hope that he still appreciates the necessity of it all._ He had come too far to have everything become undone. "Cayde. Do you recall your last foray to the North American Anomalous Zone?"

"Oddly enough, yes. And before you ask, the House of Iruel has only solidified their control over the east and west coasts of Old America. You can't fly a jumpship low to the ground without getting shot down, and all attempts to enter the mainland from orbit...well, you just end up disappearing. It's rather annoying."

"The loss of Guardians is, _of course,_ very disheartening," groused Saint-14.

"Well of course, but the tragedy doesn't make it any less annoying."

The Speaker cleared his throat. "My point being: why would Lysander venture so far away? Given his old vendetta against myself and the Consensus?"

"Do you believe he's after something?" asked Osiris.

 _Absolutely._ "He knows as well as anyone that the Anomalous Zone is off-limits...and judging by the photo, his convoy was headed north, towards the borders of Old America. We can only speculate...but he apparently has _some_ aim in mind."

"...we could use Evangelion to breach the Anomalous Zone." Everyone turned towards Akagi-79, whose gaze was staring somewhere off into space. "With the spiritual fortitude that they possess...it might be enough to break through."

 _Good...now, to add a doubtful counter._ "We have closer concerns, such as the House of Arael in the European Dead Zone...not to mention the concentrated holdings of Bardiel and Ramiel throughout the rest of Asia, east of the Cosmodrome."

Akagi-79 huffed. "We have two Evangelions. Once Shinji Ikari finds a way to unlock Unit-01 from its current form, there's nothing that can stop us from multitasking. Besides, we have plenty of Guardians who would be eager to press the advantage."

 _And...perfect._ "...very well." He turned towards the three Guardians of the Vanguard. "We reclaim the warship to the north of the City; we solidify our control over the Cosmodrome, and restart any machinery that is still serviceable with SIVA; we utilize Eva to breach the Anomalous Zone...and, in the face of the Cabal's presence on our Moon, we reinforce our meager holdings as soon as possible, before they dig too deep."

"I have no objections," remarked Saint-14.

"Sounds like a game plan," said Cayde-6.

"...it will suffice," said Osiris, looking quietly at him. "Now...what about our guest?"

"...guest?" asked Clovis-9.

The Speaker nodded. "True; I believe we should table our current discussion and move on to more...diplomatic matters."

Fuyutsuki slowly rose, projecting his voice. " _You may enter!_ "

The doors into the small chamber slowly opened, pushed aside by a pale Awoken woman with carmine-colored hair. She advanced with a sense of authority, grabbing the lone empty seat at the foot of the table. Calmly taking her seat, the woman gave a stoic smile. "Greetings; if you are not aware, I am Petra Venj, Emissary of the Awoken. Thank you for taking the time to meet me."

"It is our...unexpected pleasure," said Kaworu.

"Given recent events, it is time for the City establish a more _thorough_ relationship with the Reef." The Speaker stared straight into Petra's eyes. "Tell us: what words do you bring from the Queen of the Awoken?"

Petra Venj was silent for a few moments, her glimmering blue eyes downcast. Finally, she looked back up, and there was only stoic determination to be seen. "As an opening negotiation, the Queen will agree to nothing else until the Consensus publicly acknowledges the role played by the Reef during the Battle of Twilight Gap."

Clovis-9 and Akagi-79 were the only ones who looked visibly surprised. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" A brief trace of an Irish accent came through Director Bray's voice.

"I would also like to be made aware," muttered Nerv's Representative.

Osiris shared a glance with Saint-14, and then the Commander turned his eyes towards the Speaker.

Gendo quietly nodded. _An easy thing to give. An easy thing to explain.  
_  
The Vanguard Commander took that as the cue to answer. "The Awoken Emissary is referring to the event that started the Reef Wars; the Shattering of Ceres, where the House of Zeruel's numbers were more than halved. Hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions strong: had they joined the Houses of Bardiel, Ramiel, Iruel, and Israfel, we would have lost the Battle of Twilight Gap. We would have been overrun. And so the Awoken of the Reef emerged from their hiding place, and struck. Amidst the chaos and the Fallen's infighting, the Queen and her forces emerged victorious, to the point where Mara Sov herself became their Kell." He looked calmly at Petra. "Does that suffice?"

"...for a start."

Clovis-9 scowled. "Why was this kept a secret?!"

"Same exact question I asked when I joined the Vanguard," joked Cayde-6, quietly fiddling with an old sidearm. "But hey, the decision was made back when it was _above_ my paygrade."

"There were numerous strategic and diplomatic reasons involved," assuaged the Speaker. "However, at this point in time...a greater bond between our peoples seems necessary, in light of threats both new and old."

Petra Venj nodded. "The Royal Family is in agreement. Ever since your mythical MAGI were destroyed...the Reef's position has become more tenuous."

"Because of the Nine, I take it," said Osiris.

The Representative of Seele sighed. "The Reef's strange and mysterious 'benefactors'." The red-eyed man looked placidly at his fellow Awoken. "Even back when I called the Reef my home, there were countless rumors and theories as to what the Nine truly were: ancient leviathan intellects from recesses of Europa or Titan; the firstborn Awoken, whose minds now occupy the Jupiter-Io flux tube; aspects of the Darkness, broken by the Traveler's rebuke...all that and more...and yet it was believed that the Royal Family has long been aware of their true nature." His lips quirked into an odd smile. "Perhaps the Queen is willing to part with a secret of her own?"

 _...hmm. This could be worked to our advantage._ Gendo had long known of who the Nine truly were, and he had given that truth to Osiris centuries ago. Ritsuko Akagi...well, these days it was always a question of 'does she remember?' instead of 'does she know?'. However, now that the public and the Guardians were becoming conscious of what Eva truly was...perhaps now there was an opportunity to get ahead of potentially...'inconvenient' questions. _Very well._ "Is the Queen offering intelligence about the nature of the Nine?"

"...she is," admitted Petra. "The Reef acknowledges that our mutual isolation served different advantages. But now, we must adapt." The Emissary calmly grabbed a small disc affixed to the outside of her arm, placing it on the table. A small projector extended, emitting the holographic image of a white-and-black Giant, with massive wings and a monstrous face. "The Nine are **_Evangelions_** : independent, sapient, and possessing designs of their own."

A round of murmurs and quiet mutters 'erupted' around the table. Osiris played along by sharing his concerns with Saint-14; the Speaker simply communicated his anxiety by leaning forward, and tightening his shoulders.

"...well. That's not good," said Cayde-6, his metallic brow furrowing with irritation. "Unit-02 and Unit-01...to think that there are nine _more_ of them."

"Are they hostile?" asked Saint-14.

"...well..." Everyone's eyes turned to Akagi-79, who was resting her hand on her forehead. "After...after Japan went dark, and Unit-01 was lost...there were still Evangelions left to fight the remaining Ahamkara...Unit-02...Unit-05...and...the _Mass Production Series_..." Her synthetic irises went wide. "That's right. Nine Evangelions, that were supposedly able to operate without Pilots...but I wasn't a part of the teams that created them. They..." Her voice hitched, and began to warble. "T-T-They were...I r-remember that much..."

"...take it easy..." said Saint-14, looking at his fellow Exo with concern. "Don't-"

"S-S-S-Shut _up_ ," hissed Akagi-79. "Trying to THINK..." She went through the motions of inhaling and exhaling, even though she had no lungs: a psychological leftover from when she had still borne a human body. "...I was there. I saw the Traveler...the sky was _black_ , the stars had vanished...Unit-05 had long been lost, Unit-02 was fighting _things_ made of living **shadow** , and the MP-Evas...the _Nine_..." Her metal jaw snapped shut, and began to grind. "...the Nine, the Nine, the **Nine**...they're surrounding the Traveler, but the world is covered in red, and I can see _souls_ being drawn in..." Her fingers began to dig into the table, carving great divots into the metallic polymer. "So _**many...!**_ "

Clovis-9 slowly began to rise. "Stay with us, Dr. Akagi-"

SLAM.

The beleaguered Exo pounded her head into the table. Once more. Twice. _Thrice._ Then she came to a dead stop, looking straight ahead with a cold stare. "...they began to drink of the Traveler's Light...and then...there was a great flash, and everything came to an end." Akagi-79 slowly looked at them all. "...when I awoke...the Traveler had been crippled...and there was not a single Evangelion to be seen...but I could see the stars once more..."

Everyone was quiet at these apparent revelations.

"Well...that's a thing." Cayde-6 looked grimly at them all. "And for us Guardians...that imagery seems awful familiar, doesn't it?"

Osiris and Saint-14 looked at each other, knowing exactly what the Hunter was referring to: the strange dream shared by all Ghosts, of an Earth enduring something apocalyptic...of white _Giants_ rising to meet the Traveler. "Instrumentality," breathed the two.

"...it seems plausible," said the Speaker. Inwardly, Gendo was glad for the mask over his face, as it hid a truly satisfied grin. _How fortuitous._ "It would seem that the Nine were the ones who broke the Traveler, and silenced its voice." _Let the Old Men take_ _ **all**_ _the blame._ And that was the beauty of it; there was a kernel of truth there, which is why it would endure. _And it will give the people of the City an additional target to galvanize against.  
_  
' _And what of the First Child?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki.

 _We'll have to see how she reacts to this turn of events._

"Given this information...it would also seem to imply that the anomalies being detected by Seele are actually the Nine." Osiris leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms with a huff. "From the sounds of it...the Queen is interested in countering them."

"Is that what the Reef wants? An official alliance with the City?" asked Saint-14.

"...in a sense. I believe 'mutual defense pact' would be a more accurate phrase." Petra retrieved her disc, and the image of the MP-Eva vanished. "The Nine have always been inscrutable and opportunistic, using their Agent to sell bizarre gear with...unusual properties."

"A way of baiting the curious," murmured the Speaker. "A very delectable carrot, with which to attract the unassuming."

Kaworu Nagisa nodded. "Even before I left the Reef, there were always the occasional souls that wound up departing for the Jovians, believing that the Nine would offer a more lucrative way of life. I can't say one way or another how they ended up." The enigmatic Awoken briefly frowned, gazing up at the ceiling as though he were looking at the sky. "The Nine have total control over many of the Outer Planets' moons...Ganymede, Callisto, Io, Europa, Titan, Rhea, Tethys, Dione, Iapetus, Oberon, Titania, Proteus, Triton, Nereid...the tales of Fallen and Awoken who have been to these moons and yet managed to return speak of thorough terraforming, artificial stars, and unusual lifeforms." Seele's Representative chuckled. "Is it any surprise that the Reef has been careful to not antagonize them?"

It was a sobering thought to the Consensus.

As far as Gendo was concerned, it was a certifiable problem. _The Old Men certainly have been busy these past centuries.  
_  
' _...they have had much longer to master the intricacies of Evangelion._ '

 _True. I'm not sure whether to take any consolation in the fact that Rei has not spoken much of them.  
_  
' _You can't discount the possibility that she simply_ _ **neglected**_ _to say anything._ '

 _A fair point._ "Is the Reef afraid of the Nine becoming hostile?"

Petra Venj chuckled. "It has _always_ been a fear of the Reef, that the Nine would become aggressive."

"If these nine Evangelions possess such powers...what has held them back from simply taking the Reef for themselves? Hell, what was stopping them from taking over Earth?" demanded Clovis-9, eager for answers.

"...as our dear Emissary said, their activity has increased since the MAGI were all lost," elaborated the Speaker, speaking in a deliberately even tone. "It would appear that the MAGI may have had something to do with their relative isolation these past centuries following the Collapse." As it should have been. As it _had_ to have been, by design.

The Director of Wille grumbled. "A damn shame that RASPUTIN couldn't have provided more pertinent data to the Iron Lady when she had first made contact."

"He was probably banking on there being a follow-up," remarked Cayde-6.

"...but if the Inner Planets were seemingly protected by the MAGI, then what of the Reef? What protected the Awoken?"

The Emissary's grin was small, yet knowing. " _That_...is something I'm not at liberty to say."

Kaworu smiled. "A shame. I'm sure my fellows would have loved to hear about the Coven. Or of the Queen's Harbingers, which were the cause of Ceres' destruction."

Petra's eyes narrowed, and she actually _snarled_ at her fellow Awoken. "Utter one more word, and I will _kill_ you where you sit."

The tension in the air grew, as the Hunter and Titan Vanguards stared intently at the Emissary. The Warlock Vanguard merely looked thoughtful. Gendo couldn't help but ponder. _These terms...I've not heard them often.  
_  
' _The Awoken in general are rather tight-lipped about their home._ '

 _Naturally...but this information is still new._ There were a number of terms that he had minimal knowledge of, such as 'Crows' and 'Techeuns'. 'Coven' was a new term altogether. As for the 'Harbingers'...he had heard the word, but only in isolation, bereft of all context...until now. _Hmm. So the Queen has a rather destructive ace up her sleeve._

' _Would you like to wager that she doesn't have others?_ '

Gendo nearly chortled. _That's a fool's bet._ After all...he had quite a few aces of his own.

Finally, the tension was dispelled as Kaworu raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "My sincerest apologies. It was not my desire to offend."

Petra snorted. "I'm **_sure_**."

"...in any case, we all appear to have additional concerns. Any terms beyond what we've discussed would be...ill-suited for a meeting such as this. I'm sure your Queen would be more interested in speaking...directly, no?" The Speaker looked at his fellow Consensus members, one by one. "A show of hands, for those in favor of a future meeting to consider a mutual defense pact with the Reef, along with all applicable terms?" All seven raised their hands, including himself. "Then it has been decided." He then looked back towards Petra. "Petra Venj, Emissary of the Awoken: you may tell your Queen that the City is interested in pursuing this matter further."

The female Awoken stood, lightly nodding. "Thank you for your time; the Reef will be in touch." With that said, the Emissary turned on her heel and departed in silence.

Clovis-9 turned to his right. "You okay, Mr. Nagisa?"

"Of course. Should I not be?"

"...that woman threatened to kill you," said Akagi-79.

"So she did. And?"

"...you're a weird one," dryly muttered Cayde-6.

"Well, I believe we've covered a fair bit of the City's overall strategic direction in terms of both political and military matters." The Speaker's voice brought everyone out of their reverie. "Now let's turn to other matters." Now for the 'fun' part of every Consensus meeting: the _minutiae.  
_  
xxxx

"I know that we Warlocks tend to be rather 'spirited' when it comes to debates, but we can't afford to have so many cases of spontaneous combustion occur at this point in time." Osiris stared dryly across the table. "Director Bray, tell the War Cult to knock it off. Likewise for the Symmetry, Representative Akagi. If it comes down to it, we'll have to cancel the 'Hypothetical History' series until further notice. Am I _clear?_ "

Clovis-9 and Akagi-79 had the honesty to look somewhat abashed.

xxxx

"Honestly, it's just _one_ small request," pleaded Cayde-6.

"NO," said everyone.

"Aw."

xxxx

"The interior farmlands suffered some collateral damage during the Invasion," said Akagi-79, rapidly tapping on a datapad. "I know the Pilgrim Guard is currently stretched thin, but we need more reinforcements to protect the convoys from our agricultural outposts in Old Armenia."

"I can divert some of the Sunbreakers from the European Dead Zone," answered Saint-14. "Which brings me to a proposal of my own: how would Unit-02 fare against the House of Arael?"

xxxx

"...so...given that the Crucible site at Twilight Gap will be under repairs for the time being, we've relocated Sakura Suzuhara's A.T. Field training to Bannerfall. As far as this first round of candidates go, would anyone be opposed to Wei Ning becoming a teacher-?"

Everyone raised their hand.

The Speaker paused. "...very well then."

xxxx

"So, the Tex Mechanica's warehouses are still being repaired; a lot of their Memory Chip stock for our Exo brethren was destroyed during the Invasion." Kaworu's words elicited an actual groan of agony from the four Exos in the room. "Thus far, Seele has worked with SUROS and Cassoid to try and make up for the shortfall-"

"You'll have a riot on your hands within the hour," growled Akagi-79.

"There has to be at least _some_ quality control," groused Clovis-9.

Kaworu blinked innocently at his fellow faction representatives. "Well...I've heard their particular stock isn't the _most_ palatable, but perhaps we could make due with the Memory Chip line from Nadir-"

Fists pounded against the table. "YOU SHUT YOUR _WHORE_ MOUTH!"

Everyone blinked, staring at the source of the outraged cry.

Saint-14 actually seemed to balk, quickly sitting down as his impulsive outrage drained away. "Ah...forgive me. Had a bad experience one time." He seemed to shrink in on himself. "My apologies. I...don't know what came over me."

"...can I second that motion?" asked Cayde-6.

"That wasn't a motion," muttered the Speaker.

"I know. I still want to second it."

Osiris facepalmed.

xxxx

And so it continued, until three hours had passed, and the meeting finally drew to a close.

"I believe that will do for the day." The Speaker slowly rose, in unison with everyone else. "Thus concludes this meeting of the Consensus. May the Light of the Traveler brighten your path."

"And by our efforts, may the Traveler awaken once more," they replied in unison, fulfilling the 'rite' of these bureaucratic meetings with a ceremonial reminder of why the Last City was here to begin with.

And so Gendo Ikari quietly left the Hall of Consensus, electing to take an extended detour on his way back to the Tower. Stepping outside - into the ambience of reconstruction, a world of continual rebuilding - he gazed upward at the Traveler, its massive bulk blocking out the midday sun. Through his mask, he peered at the shattered and scorched edges on its proverbial underbelly, zooming in on the various jumpships and personal hovercraft that loitered. It was a common pastime for some Guardians and the more well-off civilians, to get close to the Traveler; a few deigned to try and delve deeper, in the vain hope that they would be able to get inside.

(Weeks passed, and the clean-shaven man spent them crawling through broken remnants of blessed machinery and alien technology. He mapped out the pathways, eventually concluding that the interior was now sealed off to the outside world. With a grimace, he quietly wormed his way back to the exterior...and blinked at the sight of various torches flickering in the night. It would seem that more people had arrived while he had been away.)

Others simply settled for being closer to the proverbial deity that had provided so many gifts to them.

("People really like the smell of vanilla. It reminds them of the Traveler." Although his mask blocked his expression from being seen, he couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the eccentric Awoken's words. Come to think of it...that had been the case, hadn't it? "Which is why the Tower would become even _more_ pleasant with these scent sensations from Eververse!" And yet somehow, he still found himself annoyed by Fenchurch's incessant hawking of his wares.)

' _I wonder how the people would react if it returned to its original size._ '

 _Hmm._ It was a thought that Gendo had often considered.

(With a slow gasp, he awoke amidst a bunker, staring into the synthetic eye of a Ghost. Ever so slowly, he ascended, and emerged into the open air...and stared quietly at a clear sky, and a broken Traveler, that was now so much lesser than he could recall.)

Currently, the Traveler bore a radius of one-point-two kilometers; in the Time Before, it had been the size of a small moon.

There was a _reason_ that so many instinctively referred to the Traveler as 'crippled'...because it was.

Gendo quietly continued on, letting his higher thoughts wander and percolate, even as he maintained a strict control over his conscious words and movements. After all, there were appearances to maintain.

xxxx

"The Speaker!"

"The Traveler's Voice is here..."

"Bless you, Speaker!"

"Is the Traveler doing okay?"

"Thank you!"

Gendo made the effort to respond solemnly and sincerely to each and every single civilian he crossed.

xxxx

One child had become two, then three, then five, then finally a proverbial legion by the time he reached the edge of the Azzir Memorial Park. And so - with various parents looking on with weary smiles, allowing him to indulge their children - he fulfilled another ritual of sorts, one as old as time.

"Rezyl Azzir, the Noble Hero, saw that the House of Bardiel had a weak spot in their flank." Fuyutsuki was projecting an image into the sky, of a pitched battle between Guardians and Fallen from the Battle of Six Fronts, detailed enough to communicate its seriousness...and yet exaggerated just enough in certain areas to avoid offending childish sensibilities. The term 'anime' came to mind. "And so he gathered a group of fellow heroes to pierce that line, and break through, to provide more time for their fellow Guardians to save the people." Six figures went racing through the projected image, looking larger than life, brimming with a presence that made his young audience gape with awe. "With great tenacity, his team of Titans plunged into the ranks of the Fallen! Saladin Forge, the Iron Lord; Zavala, the Unyielding Wall; Shaxx, the Raging Bull; Wei Ning, the Puncher; and our beloved Titan Vanguard, the Bright Crusader, back when he was known as Saint-10; together, they unleashed havoc upon the enemies of the City, and drove the Fallen back! They were instrumental in saving us all, and paved the way for our ultimate victory on that day."

Fables and stories were important aspects of childhood, after all.

(His childhood seemed colorless. There was no father that he could remember, and his mother was a distant workaholic. It was...an existence. And that was all. Before Yui...there had been nothing worthy of being called a _life_.)

"And there was _another_ warrior who fought hard on that day, who taught that you don't need to be a Guardian in order to stand up on your own two legs." His Ghost's projected image shifted, unveiling an Exo with wild red hair, and armed like a protagonist from action movies that could now qualify as ancient history. "Before she was ever a Titan, she was simply an Exo known as Asuka-1..."

xxxx

With a resigned sigh, he held his palm forward, letting the Light flow. With a flash, the young Hunter returned to life, his white cloak and bodysuit - bearing traces of red and blue - once more spotless. "...I can understand your desire to test yourself, Guardian...but there are better ways of doing it."

The Hunter was silent.

"Skydiving with no parachute? For what reason would you do that here? And what would possess you to do something so reckless with no gain?"

The Hunter quietly looked down.

"Death, if it must be so, should have _purpose_ , Guardian. By itself, with no cause or greater reason? Death creates _nothing._ "

Even with the helmet blocking the Hunter's face, Gendo knew that the young man was feeling shame.

"I know that this new life of ours comes with many advantages...but your Light is the gift that makes it possible. Misusing it like this? It makes a mockery of the Traveler, who deigned to bless you so."

The Hunter's shoulders began to quiver. "...sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You must still make restitution." The Speaker calmly pointed towards the broken food cart, which had been smashed to pieces; noodles and various vegetables were sprawled over the road, and the proprietors stared with lingering frustration.

The Hunter nodded, slowly turning towards the aggrieved. "...forgive me. How can I make it up to you?"

As the few civilians began sternly listing how the Hunter was going to pay them back, Fuyutsuki mentally remarked, ' _Odd how you sound more paternal now than you ever did with your own son._ '

 _Why should it be odd? By this point, I've had centuries of practice.  
_  
His Ghost's sigh roiled through his head.

xxxx

By the time the Speaker actually arrived back at the Tower, it was past nine-o'clock, and the sky was dark. It was an oddly cathartic exhaustion that he was feeling, but one that he didn't mind; there were benefits to playing up his role within the City, and intermingling with the people.

' _Do you ever wonder where the mask ends and you begin, Gendo?_ '

(The ramifications had been made clear to him. The choice before him was one of the damned: one way or another, life would never be the same. Yet the plans of SEELE were more immediately deadly, which was what ultimately convinced him. And so he resigned himself to his fate, and activated the ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE.)

 _Often.  
_  
' _...at least you still wonder._ '

Gendo remained silent as he ascended into his Observatory...and came to a halt.

" _I've been waiting for you._ "

"...is he aware that you've left?"

" _He is sleeping. He has not yet fully recovered, so his soul is compelling him to rest._ "

"I see." Inhale. Exhale. "...how much do you remember?"

Yui quietly gazed at him, her violet Ghost shell illuminated by the A.T. Field that now kept her afloat. " _I remember enough. We need to talk._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Harbingers**

" ** _The Birth of the First_** **"**

 **The seven Techeuns of the Coven were not often in one room together. This was the first time that their powers would be called upon to create, instead of destroy.**

 **Their Queen walked into the chamber, her stoic form disturbing the ethereal mist. Her eyes were beacons of light amidst the dark. "I have had an epiphany, Witches of the Coven. Even as the Reef celebrates the birth of my sister Nula...I cannot deny the sensation of something Great behind her."**

 **"We feel it as well," said Illyn, eldest of the seven sisters-in-all-but-blood. By virtue of their training - long years of isolation in both blinding Light and crippling Dark, taught to divine the threshold between the two with naught but their own soul - they could sense the weight of certain individuals upon the fabric of existence. Those who would impact the fates of few were mere flickers of dust in their eyes; those who would affect the fates of many came across as whole planets, or stars. Their Queen had the presence of a blue giant, burning brightly in space.**

 **The newborn Princess was as a supermassive black hole, drawing everything in with a voracious hunger.**

 **Small wonder then, that even the Queen's love of family would only go so far...or perhaps it was more accurate to say that her love for her sister was outpaced still by her love for the Awoken of the Reef. "Long have you studied the Protector left behind by the first Queen of the Awoken. Long have your minds tried to divine the Murk that clouds the Inner Planets. Long have you sensed the dreadful presence of the Nine, those enigmatic Giants. And so I ask: can it be done?"**

 **"Merely say the word, and it shall be done," said Shuro. Impetuous and excitable though she was, her words still bore Truth: if their Queen commanded it, then it would be.**

 **"Then by the word of Mara Sov - Queen of the Awoken, Ruler of the Reef - I demand for a child to be brought forth."**

 **The Techeuns nodded, slowly turning towards the metal capsule that held the Protector. Built by the first Queen and her husband the Lord Consort, it housed the greatest secret of the Reef, passed down the line of succession from Queen to Queen, known only by her and the Coven. It was the means by which the Reef, ever since its days as a fledgling collection of floundering ships, was kept safe from the opportunistic clutches of the Nine.**

 **Surrounding the capsule of red and white, upon which were etched the words MAGI-Ω: MAYA in many languages, the seven Witches went still. Joining hands, the seven Witches unleashed their song:**

 _ **~Hail! Mind of the First Queen, the Wise and Sagely Maya Ibuki~**_

 _ **~Built by the Hands of your husband Lord Aoba; Overshadowed by Your Heart and Will~**_

 _ **~Your Presence has long given Us Comfort and Protection~**_

 _ **~Alas! Our Fate and Yours are Intertwined~**_

 _ **~And now Your Realm is in dire Need~**_

 _ **~Behold, our Starlight! Behold, our Shadow!~**_

 _ **~Let them Mingle, Let them Create!~**_

 _ **~Let your Mind See, and be Pleased!~**_

 **The souls of the seven Techeuns flashed, and their bodies burned with negative light. Their Queen watched stoically, showing no weakness, never trembling; such was only appropriate for her regal stature.**

 **At long last, the chamber went dark once more. The Techeuns slowly parted, sitting down upon the cold ground; out of deference, sure, but also to disguise the sudden weakness in their legs. They could never tolerate themselves to show frailty to their Queen.**

 **Hovering in front of the Protector was a flickering orb of deep black, haloed by light of heavenly blue.**

 **The Queen stepped forward, letting her hands hover about the anomalous aspect; in the eyes of the Techeuns, they saw her soul reach out. Energy mixed with energy, and her mind touched the infant Mind within.**

 **Her smile was all the answer that the Coven needed. "The children of Queen Maya were the first of the generation born in the Reef; and now, my reign is graced with the first children of her Mind. I shall name this new Mind _Ritsuko_ , in honor of the teacher that her writings spoke so fondly of." Her brilliant eyes gazed at each member of the Coven. "None but you and I shall know the truth of this. To all others: these shall only be known as weapons...as _Harbingers_."**

 **The message was clear to the Techeuns: these new entities would be heralds of the Queen's Wrath, deliverers of quasi-divine destruction to those who would dare threaten what was rightfully hers.**

 **Illyn thought it was an appropriate title.**


	30. The Storm on the Horizon

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Ritsuko Akagi**

" _ **Just focus on one thing at a time...one thing at a time...**_ **"**

 **The transition from twelve to thirteen had been considerably less traumatizing than the last.**

 **Akagi-13 sighed as she sat up, synthetic eyes briefly flickering. "...huh. Just a nightmare." She must have subconsciously reset during the night, after she had activated her internal diagnostic program. It was ostensibly designed to analyze the metaphysical tethers in her Core - which bound her soul to this body of metal and circuitry - and determine their current status. However, it was the closest thing to actual sleep that she could have now. "Gods, what I wouldn't give for a smoke."**

 **The Exo slowly rose, grabbing her rucksack full of salvage: old tech, batteries, and actual plastic _containers!_ Those she had quickly filled with water, wild herbs, and edible nightshades that she had managed to forage. It was simple and mind-numbing work, but it was fulfilling in a way she couldn't quite recall. Vague impressions of her old work in the Time Before - of shadowed halls, cavernous chambers, and dragon-slaying Giants - haunted her, but it was bearable. Thoughts of trying to remember more were usually shelved; she didn't need memories to gather supplies for the Village that was slowly forming beneath the Traveler's husk.**

 **Her journey would slowly turn northward, the distant Traveler serving as a constant landmark to the west; the plan was that she would eventually loop back towards the Village. It was on the southern foothills of the mountains that she would meet the first of those who would one day be called Risen.**

 **Akagi-13 paused at the sight of the other woman, clad in simple clothes and a tattered shawl. Her attention was mostly on the dusty cat perched across the woman's shoulders, hazel eyes peering lazily at her. There was something oddly pleasant about the sight. "...nice cat."**

 **"...thanks," said the black woman, dark eyes peering warily at her.**

 **"Are you headed for the Traveler?"**

 **"...I am debating that."**

 **"Why? We have a settlement there. Extra hands are always useful."**

 **"...is there anyone there that knows the truth about what happened? Why our world came to an end? Why the Traveler seems so much lesser now?"**

 **"...I wouldn't know." Truth. Memory. Such a tenuous subject in these dark days, where survival was paramount. "Why does it matter?"**

 **The other woman frowned. "Without knowledge of where we came from, how can we know where we're going?" She paused, her brow slightly furrowing, as if in deep thought. "...it's not something that's optional. It's necessary."**

 **"...hmm. I guess that's sensible." It was so familiar, too. An idea that had been fundamental, even amidst a wretched existence. Sighing, the Exo said, "How about this. We can compare notes. If you're not going to come back to the Village, you can at least inform me of anything of interest that's happening in the Wilds. In return, I'll tell you about the happenings in the Village."**

 **"...that sounds fair. How would we arrange these meetings, though?"**

 **"That might as well be something we hash out before we depart. But first...introductions. I'm Akagi-13."**

 **"...Ikora." She rubbed the ears of the feline perched on her shoulders. "This is Zoe." Then the woman held up her hand; in a gentle flash of light, a small drone emerged, staring intently at her. "And this is Gina."**

 **" _Hi_."**

 **Akagi-13 stared blankly. "...what are you?"**

 **" _I'm a Ghost._ "**

 **"...is that a joke?"**

 **" _I don't think it is._ "**

 **The Exo felt a headache begin to mount, which she promptly ignored. Just one thing at time, one day at a time. "...I'm going to need some context."**

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

We need to talk.

Such conventional words, almost stereotypical; and yet, there was an odd comfort to them.

(" _I remember you...somehow. Someway._ " He stared at the little Ghost in his hand, speaking with a voice he never thought he would hear again. And just like that, he once more had hope.)

There was no hesitance, or shyness. The perpetually cheerful tone had been replaced by one that was more measured, more calm...more confident.

("Seriously honey, this stuff is practically the nectar of the _gods!_ " Yui's vivacious voice echoed through her private lab, the sheer excitement outmatched only by her visible glee at the sight of various vials filled with the Traveler's ethereal energy. "Associated events have been detected outside of their light cone! Causality, thermodynamics, entropy...this has the potential to revolutionize _everything!_ ")

In that moment, Gendo Ikari knew that everything had been worth it. Now it was only a matter of keeping it that way.

" _...should we go somewhere more private?_ " asked the Ghost.

"Of course." He quietly looked around, letting his soul expand; no one was nearby. Activity in the Tower was rather minimal, given the reconstruction that was still ongoing here and throughout the City. Plus, given how the Cosmodrome was suddenly free and clear of Fallen, and the Moon was now rendered 'Hive-less'...well, you couldn't blame them for being adventurous. Confident that no one else was observing them, he calmly walked through the ontological filter leading into a familiar elevator.

Yui followed him through, looking around with curiosity. " _Amazing that the ontological filters have made it this long._ "

"Reproducing them is a very costly process, which is why it took me over a century to gather the needed materials just to make this _small_ one."

" _I see..._ "

As the platform began to descend, Fuyutsuki chose that moment to manifest. " _It's been a long time, Yui-kun._ "

The violet Ghost turned towards her orange counterpart, blinking rapidly. " _Sensei? My goodness, it feels like it's been forever...and yet not._ "

" _That's what happens when your soul is split in two and then reunited; that there's spiritual hemorrhaging shouldn't be surprising._ "

" _A fair point. How've you been?_ "

" _Exhausted._ "

" _Being Gendo's Ghost, that's hardly surprising...by the way._ " She gave her husband an accusatory glare. " _You haven't spent any time with Shinji-kun at all._ "

"I've been busy."

" _That was your excuse in the Time Before._ "

"And it's still true now. At any rate, if you hadn't been such an eager volunteer for the Contact Experiment, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

(Mere minutes after his dearly beloved had united with Unit-01, the beast suddenly snarled; the red Core quivered, and his wife's body was... _vomited_...out onto the catwalk, comatose and unmoving. What had happened? What had gone wrong?!)

" _Well, to be fair, we couldn't exactly replicate what we did with Unit-00, and it's not like it would have been right to have someone to do what I myself was unwilling to do._ "

" _That, and you weren't passing up the chance to become the closest thing mankind's ever had to an actual giant robot,_ " dryly said Fuyutsuki.

" _...I'm not apologizing._ "

" _Of course you aren't._ "

"It wasn't until Dr. Sohryu's own Contact Experiment with Unit-02 that we had established a trend with regards to how Evangelions treated the human soul: a partial absorption, splitting A.T. Fields in twain, creating two separate spiritual entities."

" _Did you ever figure out why?_ "

" _We had multiple theories, but nothing that we could actually test for._ " Fuyutsuki glanced at his partner with a weary eye. " _At any rate, it's irrelevant at this point._ "

(Yui's comatose body was kept sequestered in the deepest levels of NERV-Japan, hooked up to life support that would keep her physically functional in perpetuity...but without the entirety of her soul, it was almost pointless. He clenched his hands tightly, and quietly departed; henceforth, all internal reports would refer to this body as 'the Fragment', in the hopes that this predicament wouldn't reach the ears of the Old Men.)

"Indeed. Ayanami has proven a fruitful resource thus far; without her knowledge of the overall timeline, it would have been impossible to arrange events such that your soul would have become one again."

(As Naoko continued her vigorous rambling, he saw Yui kneel down, looking curiously at the blue-haired child, bearing three eyes as red as blood. "...I wonder what it is that you see, when you look at us," she murmured. With a strange sense of finality, the blunette answered, "A means to an end.")

" _Hmm. So, what now?_ " asked Yui.

"Simple: we see where we stand." The elevator came to a stop, and began walking down the bright corridor. The vials of Light that were built into the walls continued to thrum, as always. Before long, the corridor opened up into a large chamber...however, there was a key difference, one that elicited a stern frown from Gendo.

The foul shadow that had long lingered was gone; its source - the giant shard of orange crystal that contained the First Ayanami - had seemingly vanished. In its place stood the Exo Stranger, quietly looking at them. "Hello Professor." She ignored Fuyutsuki, turning instead toward the violet Ghost. "And Dr. Ikari...it's been a long time."

" _...it has,_ " murmured Yui, staring intently at the Exo. " _My goodness, you've been through a lot, haven't you?_ "

"That would be putting it mildly."

Gendo cleared his throat, drawing the Stranger's attention once more. "Rei. Where is the Original?"

"The Original?" The Stranger tilted her head. "She is in a safer place, now. I am grateful that you kept me safe."

(He was a quiet Warlock, dutifully studying the Traveler's current state - slowly mastering the Light within himself - as more and more people gathered beneath the crippled entity. One day, with no warning at all, a seemingly ageless girl with blue hair and red eyes walked onto his proverbial doorstep. "Hello Professor. I believe we have some catching up to do.")

The Speaker tilted his head, mirroring her. "After so long...something must have changed."

"A great deal has changed."

"You are diverting from your _Grand Design_?"

"...no. But certain parameters were always flexible. Just like your Scenario." The Stranger's red eyes almost seemed...remorseful. "I am not sure how much further your own plans go, but our... _alliance_...has led us to these crossroads. You have been aware for the longest time of the Blasphemous Vision; given your nature, I am sure your Scenario can be made to fit."

Yui looked quizzically at him. " _Blasphemous Vision?_ "

" _It's a long story,_ " whispered Fuyutsuki.

"I wonder; is Naoko Akagi in agreement with your course of action? She's been conspicuously absent since the operation to reclaim Unit-01; given her particular demeanor, I would have imagined that she would have been _ecstatic_ to see me and Yui. And yet it's as if she's dropped off the face of the Earth."

The Exo did not answer.

"...I am curious, Rei. You have helped me, and I have helped you. We both mutually benefited from our cooperation. I have to admit..." Just a trace of confusion, and apprehension...just enough to get the response that he wasn't hoping for, but expected. "...I can't quite fathom why you suddenly seem so obstinate. This is an unusual maneuver for you. One could almost say...that you've been _misleading_ me."

The Stranger was silent. Finally, she smiled lightly; there was an odd little glimmer in her eyes. "...it is a possibility that I lied. After all...I learned from the best."

(As Naoko Akagi finished explaining the nature and necessity of Rei Ayanami to the Committee, the Chairman asked a salient question: "Tell us, Ikari: why go through the trouble of creating this child, when your own spawn could make for a suitable Pilot Candidate?" Without batting an eye, he answered: because Yui and I don't want to expose our son to unnecessary dangers. After that meeting, the tiny girl would look up and ask why he lied. The reason was simple: because lies made for effective weapons; the truth, even more so.)

"...I am truly sorry it had to turn out this way." The Stranger slowly backed away; her body began unfurling into strings of radiant energy. "My gratitude...was not a facade." Her head was all that remained. "Trust me...this is all for the best."

Behind his mask, Gendo couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. What an odd sensation; perhaps it was the simple joy of no longer having to deal with false pretenses. "...we shall see."

And then the Exo Stranger was gone.

Ten seconds later, Yui huffed. " _I feel like I'm missing some context._ "

" _So...it's as you expected,_ " murmured Fuyutsuki. " _Damnation; I was hoping this wasn't the case._ "

"It can't be helped. I knew that there would be risks."

" _Yoohoo, mind telling me what this whole 'Vision' thing is?_ "

Gendo sighed. "That will-" He paused, as two souls suddenly became present in the room, as if in the blink of an eye. "What-?"

The air seemed to part, and two familiar individuals stepped out; a Warlock in black and yellow garb, and a female Exo bearing the colors of Nerv.

" _Osiris? Akagi-79?_ " asked a bewildered Fuyutsuki.

Yui blinked. " _Wait. Akagi? But if that's not Naoko...then...Ritsuko?_ " The violet Ghost slowly floated around the Exo, looking intently at her. " _You must have become an Exo after the Contact Experiment...interesting!_ "

The Representative of Nerv stared warily at the A.T. Field-bearing Ghost. "...well, it seems Yui is whole again..."

"How long have you been there?" asked Gendo. "And how did you hide yourselves?"

The Vanguard Commander quietly removed a bracelet of brass and bronze from his wrist, returning it to his pocket. "You've kept some secrets to yourself; I should have the same privilege, no?"

He couldn't disagree with that. "A fair point."

"Unfortunately, the ward blocked the transfer of all physical information, so neither Akagi-79 nor I have any clue of what's transpired." Osiris turned towards the ancient Exo, who was reaching behind one of the pipes that circulated Light through this chamber. "Did it function?"

"Of course it did," muttered Akagi-79, pulling out what appeared to be a recording device of sorts. "Now...let's see what it got."

" _...I have a strange feeling that this is a bad thing. I'm not sure why,_ " remarked Yui.

"Let her," said the Speaker. He and Rei were rapidly diverging now; perhaps now was time to prepare some new contingencies.

The Exo retracted a Memory Chip from a slot inside the recorder, jabbing it into a slot at the base of her jaw. She briefly went rigid, and her eyes flickered rapidly...and then her shoulders went tense. Slowly, she removed the Memory Chip...and then began walking towards the Speaker with purpose, synthetic eyes gleaming a solid green.

"So: was it everything you expected?" asked Gendo.

Snarling, Akagi-79 unleashed a right haymaker on his face.

The Speaker's mask cracked, and shards collapsed to the floor.

Fuyutsuki dutifully scanned the mask, restoring it with a brief application of Light.

"Thank you, Fuyutsuki."

" _Of course._ "

Akagi-79 was not done, as she began angrily prodding Gendo in the chest with her metallic finger. "I _warned_ you. I warned you _and_ mother that Ayanami was bad news! I t-t-told you...I told...y-you..." Growling, she punched herself in the face; the stuttering seemed to stop. "...I _**told**_ you that she couldn't be trusted. But no, you _both_ convinced me to look the other way. You told me...about what LILITH truly was, about all the damn h-horrors out there...and how her p-plan was our best option for survival. Well, the world ended up going to _shit_ anyway!" The Exo began pacing back and forth, her jaws grinding audibly. "So damn _typical._ Go through all the trouble of making Nerv into a Faction, to try and bring _something_ good into this world, to make up for our sins...and y-you just came _waltzing_ back in, babbling about your damn _SCENARIO_ , about all the different Ayanamis running around, about the Exo Stranger, about how you just _had_ to back into a position of p-power...and you just did so damn effortlessly." The mechanical woman huffed, chuckling bitterly before turning her glare back towards her former boss. "I...I used to think that you knew what you were talking about. You _and_ mother. That this whole 'Blasphemous Vision', as awful as it was...was necessary. That Rei was on _our_ side, no matter **_how_** much I despised her...well, _look where we are NOW!_ "

Gendo was silent as the Exo ranted. Finally, when she finished, he stoically asked, "Do you feel better?"

"...NO! Of course not!"

" _Before we continue, we should probably back up a little._ " Yui floated above them all, looking curiously at every individual in the room. " _My memory pretty much checks out after the Contact Experiment with Unit-01; I'm still processing everything I've seen since becoming a Ghost, and I only have Shinji's perspective on_ his _memories from the Time Before. It's quite brutal, actually. So...let's establish our timeline._ "

"...fair enough. Will you assist me, Yui?"

" _As far as I'm able._ "

"Fuyutsuki?"

" _Of course._ "

"Very well. If you have questions...please wait until the very end."

Osiris crossed his arms, leaning quietly against the walls of the chamber. The tapping of his foot betrayed his own excitement; more answers were about to be unveiled about the Time Before.

And so Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and Yui began to speak.

Of SEELE, and their discovery in the 20th century of the Dead Sea Tablets, impossibly ancient records, and dragon bones.

Of SEELE, and their efforts to manipulate world events for the sake of creating perfect beings, founding NERV and GEHIRN to serve as their vehicles, all under the guise of advancing human evolution.

Of the Black Moon, discovered beneath Hakone, containing insights into a universe crueler than anyone had conceived, and the efforts made to conceal those insights from the public.

Of the Traveler, and the discovery that changed everything, revealing a universe brighter than anyone had imagined.

Of Naoko's creation of the MAGI, those biological supercomputers who could work in concert to affect both physical and metaphysical reality.

Of Project E, and the creation of the Evangelions: ostensibly created as part of special weapons research, secretly as the means by which the greater terrors out in the universe would be fought with, using both Light and Darkness...and, ultimately, to serve as the foundation upon which SEELE would know how to create the Mass Production Series.

Of Rei Ayanami, and her creation using human flesh and the flesh of Nokris, codenamed LILITH; of the child's unusual demeanor, and her peculiar dreams.

Of the Contact Experiments, wherein Yui's part in the story came to an end.

Of Gendo's first encounter with the Exo Stranger, appearing as if from nowhere.

"Do you know what she showed me?" stated the Speaker.

("We have much to discuss," said the Stranger, grabbing him by the wrist. Before he could finish his protest, there was a sound akin to falling water...and then the entire universe opened up before him.)

"Various timelines, where certain decisions were made, and not others. Futures where the entire universe had been put to the proverbial sword, where machine and brass had overtaken all celestial bodies, where the Darkness had choked out all Light, and all civilizations; futures where nine Giants of white ascended into positions of ultimate power, remaking whole galaxies in their image. Futures that were screaming towards us at high speed, with no hope of surviving. The choices before me were unpleasant. Unpalatable."

"And you believed her?" asked Osiris.

"...not entirely," said Gendo, which was the truth. "But it was information that I could not discount."

Of Gendo's encounter with LILITH - nay, Nokris - as she awakened for the first time, speaking alongside the Original Ayanami, of what her purpose was.

Of Nokris's grandiose dream, of a world where Light and Darkness intertwined; of how anything that could be made useful would be subordinated to that Vision, to the point of ancient enemies becoming one.

Of Rei Ayanami's role to play, strengthening and weakening certain adversaries as was needed, acting all throughout the timeline so that Evangelion would be tested.

"So Nokris...she was in support of the Evangelions being created?" asked Akagi-79.

"Apparently."

"Then why the _hell_ would you still keep working on them?!" yelled the Exo.

" _Because the dragons were coming,_ " dryly answered Fuyutsuki, as though that was all the answer one needed.

Of tests with Unit-00, seeking to understand the power that was described on the Dead Sea Tablets, hoping to get at least some edge against SEELE before everything came crashing down.

Of the rise of the Ahamkara, and the ensuing chaos as they turned vast swaths of humanity against each other.

Of the Cataclysm, and the dreadful war.

Of the Vex, providing the Baris Protective as a 'gift' for NERV-Luna.

" _Are the Vex allies?_ " asked Yui.

"The Vex have their own motives," said the Speaker. "It was long my belief that the Stranger was attempting to subvert them, somehow. To turn their focus away from us, and to more pertinent targets of opportunity," lied Gendo.

" _...so, are they still allies?_ "

"...I wouldn't be able to say for sure," admitted Gendo, speaking truthfully.

Of Unit-01's final operation against Nokris, the death of Shinji Ikari, and the loss of the MAGI.

"...when you initiated KETER ECLIPSE, all of the MAGI transitioned into their pocket dimension, to keep them safe." Akagi-79 stared with suspicion at her former boss. "What was your motive there?"

"The powers of the MAGI could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands," explained Gendo. "Imagine a timeline where the MAGI fell early into the hands of the Hive, or perhaps those of SEELE. Additionally, as Misato Katsuragi's report following her discovery of RASPUTIN indicated...it was their BLACKOUT ENIGMA subroutine that kept us safe from the Darkness, after the Nine crippled the Traveler." It was the truth. But not the whole truth.

Of the ensuing decades, where the remaining Evangelions did their damnedest to kill the remaining Ahamkara...even as living shadows seemed to reach ever closer, swallowing up the Inner Planets one-by-one.

Of the MP-Evas' sudden betrayal, as SEELE played their hand, and proceeded to try and take the totality of the Light for themselves, unleashing Instrumentality.

Of the Traveler's sudden sacrifice, and the conclusion of that dark era that would come to be known as the Collapse.

Of awakening into a very different world, Rising by the Light of his Ghost, Fuyutsuki.

Of slowly trying to understand the changes that had been wrought upon their world, continuing his studies decade by decade, even as humanity painstakingly tried to knit itself back together.

And then...there was the sudden return of Rei Ayanami into his life, after he had almost convinced himself that it had all been a dream.

"...and then?" asked Osiris.

"There's not much else to tell that I haven't told in prior meetings," said Gendo. "The Faction Crisis couldn't be allowed to continue, particularly when the Fallen were set to initiate the Battle of Six Fronts in a few short years. So I sought out Ritsuko, who had recently begun Nerv. While speaking behind the scenes with the New Monarchy, she intentionally tried to escalate matters, bringing tensions to a boiling point."

" _And thus making people more desperate for a solution_ ," concluded Yui. " _If you disliked Gendo so much, why did you go along with him?_ "

"...because despite everything...I still trusted that he knew what he was doing. He has that effect on people," bitterly admitted Akagi-79.

Osiris's eyes glimmered with understanding. "And so you basically went 'public'...I remember those days. Of how the Warlock known only as Rokubungi became an icon for the people of our fledgling City."

"The New Monarchy wanted a sovereign of unimpeachable character, and so I 'gave' them one. My sole condition for becoming the Speaker was that we institute the Vanguard and the Consensus, because I knew I would be unable to manage my own affairs and that of the entire City...and also because in the timelines that were the most 'successful', the Vanguard and the Consensus existed."

" _...causality is a plaything,"_ whispered Yui, as if in awe. " _My goodness, what an exciting world this is!_ "

"So why that crystal? The one that contained the 'Original', as the Stranger put it?" asked the Vanguard Commander. "That fragment of dark power...why was it kept so close to the Tower?"

"Supposedly, Rei's actions throughout the timelines had made a multitude of enemies. The Original is the source of her soul; without it, she would be reduced to a singular instance, and her connections would fade away. She entrusted me with keeping it safe."

"Should've killed her," growled Akagi-79.

"Believe it or not, her actions helped the City a great deal, and there's no telling how many owe their lives to her." He glanced back at Osiris. "For example: do you recall how Eris described the last expedition that she went on with Toland? How, in the blink of an eye, she was whisked away from the innards of the Hive's lunar fortress, and dumped onto the surface of the Moon?"

The other Warlock paused, as the implicit answer was unveiled. "...that was the Stranger..."

"Correct. Despite the catastrophic end result of this 'Blasphemous Vision' that Nokris espoused, Rei seemed to house a fondness for humanity. It was in our best interests that I tried to cultivate that."

"But how exactly did a little girl become the Exo Stranger? What events transpired to bring _that_ about?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to that question," lied Gendo. "Just as I kept certain secrets from Rei, there were doubtlessly secrets that she kept from me," he added, speaking sincerely.

" _I do have to question the effectiveness of your overall strategy though,_ " questioned Yui, hovering around her husband's head. " _Given the secretive nature of your general demeanor, you must have feared discovery._ "

Gendo was quick to answer. "As Osiris would no doubt testify, there are many in the City who are quite superstitious: the horrors of the Cataclysm and the Collapse have become the equivalent of folklore, or perhaps a cultural meme. Anything that is perceived as antithetical to the Light, or to the Traveler, is regarded quite unfavorably."

"...that is not untrue," admitted Osiris. "My own curiosity regarding the nature of the Darkness was stifled, before you took me under your wing. It has been...edifying."

"It's actually quite humorous; I saw a few realities where you were an exile. The same with Toland. And Ulan-Tan. But the Stranger - Rei - was unwilling to say too much further."

Osiris actually arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Your studies into the Vex apparently weren't tolerated."

"...I see."

A strategic maneuver, designed to make others thing of other realities. Other possibilities. Ones that were less...favorable, implicitly making this reality more palatable.

Ritsuko Akagi was apparently having none of it, though. "Studying the nature of the Darkness is one thing. But cooperating with a Hive deity, and a time traveler who seems hellbent on having Vex fuse with Hive?! THOSE ARE TWO ENTIRELY DIFFERENT CATEGORIES!"

"And what would you have proposed that I do?" asked Gendo, a slight trace of irritation in his voice. "In the Time Before, trying to stop a time traveler would have been considered a flight of fancy. On top of SEELE, and the Ahamkara? If you had a better plan, then _you should have stepped up._ "

Akagi-79 practically hissed. "I _did_ have one, not that _mother_ ever agreed. It's called a _high yield nuclear bomb,_ right in the core of NERV-Japan! That whole place should have been burned to the ground the _first_ time we saw it!"

"A shame that SEELE didn't _agree_ with you," snarked Gendo. "Would you like to travel back in time and enlighten them?"

"...there is something I'm curious about." The Warlock Vanguard's calm voice interrupted their mutual tirade. "All this talk of your 'Scenario'...what is it? Something that you strove to keep Ayanami in the dark about...exactly how far does it span?"

The Speaker paused. "...ah. The Scenario." He glanced around, as if searching for eavesdroppers. "Can your bracelet fit more?"

The Vanguard Commander responded by tweaking a few switches; with a sudden **_vworp_** \- plastic being ripped, crossed with a sharp vacuum - the air around them seemed to _expand_ , rippling through the chamber. "If you're concerned about eavesdroppers...don't be." The device on Osiris's wrist was shimmering white.

" _Ooh..._ " Yui floated around, scanning various portions of the stranger barrier. " _Similar effects to an ontological filter, but with more manipulation of space and time...hmm...ooh, I see! Instead of nullifying conscious and subconscious recognition of a given space like an ontological filter does, that bracelet created a time-shifted pocket dimension around us. Interesting!_ "

"It's something of my own design, made from artifacts that Pahanin brought back from the Venus." Osiris briefly paused, remembering the Hunter's poor fate. "...so. The Scenario."

"...right." Without any fanfare, he pointed at the violet Ghost floating near the edge of the barrier. "You're looking at it."

"...what?" said Osiris.

"What," droned Akagi-79.

" _Hmm?_ " Yui turned towards them. " _Me?_ "

" _As odd as it may seem, yes,_ " said Fuyutsuki.

The lone Exo seemed absolutely befuddled. "...your Scenario involved Yui becoming a fusion of Ghost and Evangelion?"

"If you've ever played poker, it's called bluffing," admitted Gendo. "For the longest time, I gave off the impression of a mastermind, scheming and plotting endlessly. It forces adversaries to overthink, always wondering if I have something else up my sleeve...regardless of who they were. But in all honesty? It was all about restoring Yui's soul...and making sure humanity lasted long enough for it to happen and be worthwhile." Osiris and Akagi-79 stared blankly at him. "The simplest objectives are the best: it allowed me to be flexible."

Akagi-79's eyes were beginning to flicker wildly. "...but...she's still-"

"A fusion of Ghost and Evangelion, bereft of a human body? I know. Finding a body or shell of some sort to host or transfer her soul into is the _easy_ part. Recombining two distinct spiritual entities into one, especially when one belonged to an Evangelion locked away on a Hive-infested island? _That_...was the tricky part." Besides, he honestly doubted that he'd be able to convince Yui to abandon Unit-01 in any way, shape or form. Perhaps there was a way to reconfigure the Ghost into a more humanoid form...?

" _...so let me get this straight._ " Yui floated towards him, focusing directly on his face. " _All of your plans formulated since the Contact Experiment: working with Rei, allying with Nokris and the Vex, all of the political power plays, simultaneously working for_ and _against entities that would raze the Earth and bring the galaxy to ruin..._ all _of it, was to make me whole again?_ "

Slowly, the Speaker removed his mask; Gendo Ikari stared straight into the Ghost's eye, and spoke with utter conviction. "If I had to tear down the heavens and upend the netherworld to get you back...I would have done so." He meant every single word.

They stared at each other, unmoving.

And then, Yui actually _cooed_. " _Aw...!_ " The violet Ghost actually _nuzzled_ against his beard. " _You absolutely hopeless romantic, you._ "

A disgusted, disbelieving groan escaped Akagi-79's voice box. It sounded like hope dying. "Oh gods...you're _both_ horrible people." She twitched, and began to jerk; with a frustrated growl, she harshly punched her head, muttering something about 'no resetting' and 'not now'. "How in the _hell_ did a decent soul like Shinji Ikari come from monsters like you?!"

Fuyutsuki sighed. " _Honestly, my guess is that neither of them were much involved in the boy's formative years._ "

Akagi-79 looked at Osiris, as one desperate for salvation. "And what about _you?_ Do you have anything to say about this whole mess?!"

"..."

"Don't tell me that you _approve!_ "

"Approval is the wrong word to use," replied the Vanguard Commander. "Prior to becoming a Guardian, his methods would have been more limited...and he doesn't _appear_ to have intentionally endangered the City. Caution is, of course, a necessity in this case...but I can't honestly say for certain whether I would have acted differently."

"...you're all insane." The Exo threw her hands in the air, groaning with exasperation. "It's official! We're led by a bunch of mad scientists. It's just like the original NERV all over again!"

" _Well, since we're all more or less on the up-and-up..._ " Fuyutsuki's voice drew their attention, and the orange Ghost looked quietly at them all. " _...what now?_ "

" _A good question. What exactly is Rei's ultimate endgame? And what about this Taox that you mentioned; where did she end up?_ " asked Yui.

"After KETER ECLIPSE was activated, she dropped out of contact," admitted Gendo, placing the Speaker's mask back on his face. "The Lance that she brought to Earth is all that we have left of her. I can only speculate as to her current whereabouts, or if she's even alive." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "As for Rei's ultimate plan..." He turned towards Osiris. "When I spoke to you about the Dead Sea Tablets weeks ago, after your talk with Asuka about her memories of the Cataclysm and the Collapse..."

Akagi-79 blinked, muttering to herself. "Asuka... _Asuka_...that Asuka...?"

"...do you recall how I said a certain figure was consistently mentioned in those tablets?"

Osiris nodded grimly. For the first time, he exhibited something akin to fear. "Yes. The one called _**Oryx**_ _._ Who Nokris was supposedly the _bride_ of. Who is also supposedly the father of Crota, if the title 'Son of Oryx' has any merit."

"It is no mere title. That dark power that we tried to get Unit-00 to utilize...it is something that, according to the Stranger, Oryx wields with ease. Those that he _takes_ become subordinate to his will. And it is a power that originally required direct communion with the Darkness itself."

"And let me guess, you want to try and use it?" said Akagi-79 with sardonic bitterness.

"Personally? _No._ I can't claim to know what would happen if an Earthling or a Guardian tried to commune with the Darkness directly, but I can't imagine that it's anything good. Only an Evangelion was capable of utilizing that power without establishing a compact with the Darkness. I can only assume it's tied to how the Evas were made from the flesh of a Hive deity." Granted, there were probably other things involved. "Regardless of how _enticing_ that power may be, the degree to which we could utilize it without drawing undue attention...is probably something that only Rei knows."

"And what _exactly_ does she want?!"

Akagi's impassioned demand elicited a stoic response. "Godhood, apparently."

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

The blue star had bloomed and expanded, unfurling into petals of burning gas and spiritual fire. At the heart of this Oversoul, a chunk of orange crystal hovered, containing a girl with blue hair and three red eyes. The Original, although seemingly frozen, still spoke with actuality.

" _Body bound inside my Oversoul, which is yet bound inside my body; life and death overlapping, a most proper shield._ "

The palace that had once been Crota's was now dotted with pyres of blue fire; every so often, her new iterations - emerging from fire, born and created for a particular purpose - arose and ascended, taking their place in the timeline, becoming new stars that took the place of the old and dying.

Far below, on a floating platform of rock and bone, a massive serpent lay, coiled up. From the abyss below - slowly being overtaken by azure flame as older stars fell, burning with the fullness of whole lives - emerged trace remnants of spiritual energy, leaking upward. It was a nebula born of slaughter and death, which fed the gluttonous Worm.

With a satisfied gurgle, the creature spoke: Oh dearest child mine, created from the flesh of Nokris, born by the will of man; your works are truly pleasing.

" _It was Yul who was called the Honest Worm. Yet you are truly the most honest, because your motives are the simplest: so long as you are fed...the how and why matters not._ "

The Worm chuckled: such impetuous words, to call me simple and honest! Yet the tribute offered is too sweet to ignore, oh bearer mine.

" _The subjugation of Crota's Hive is nearly complete._ "

Brief windows in the sky opened up, revealing different sections of the Oversoul Throne; the Spawn of Crota were surrounded by various Hex, lacerated and torn apart and mutilated. The larva within each Thrall, Acolyte, Knight, Wizard, and Ogre - the children of Crota's Worm - were consumed by the microscopic children of Nokris's Worm...or, rather, Ayanami's Worm. Infected by the Vex radiolaria, these Hive were subordinated to the Vex, becoming part of the Baris Analytic. Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, oversaw the integration of Crota's Hive with the new Pattern.

" _They shall be the first wave._ "

The Worm cackled: a joyous occasion! How far have I come since those wretched days beneath Fundament; my dearest siblings would be jealous, to know that I will never run out of food, oh servant mine.

" _Akka, slaughtered by Auryx for the secrets of the Deep; Eir, Ur, Xol, and Yul, maintaining their position as the gods of the Hive, that decrepit and aging institution._ "

The Worm smiled: and what shall you do when the eyes of their greatest servants turn on you, oh child mine? What shall become of your strange fascination with humanity?

The Original smiled.

" _When Oryx comes...he will be dethroned. I shall become the judge of what will and will not exist, and it will be by_ ** _my_** _decree that humanity will continue to exist. Thus will be your legacy: the triumph of_ ** _Eva, the Profane Worm_** _._ "

Eva laughed: so long as you provide me with such a feast, I care not for what you do with the Light, oh bearer mine!

xxxx

"...but to what purpose? What's the endgame?!" Akagi-79 was rapidly pacing, trying to prevent panic from overtaking her. "The girl was so damn stoic and unapproachable that the idea of her wanting to become a god is downright laughable!"

"I can only point to the steps taken thus far, and extrapolate a conclusion."

Gendo's words prompted Yui to ask, " _Hmm. I seem to recall that you were slated to receive the Tablets once the Contact Experiment with Unit-01 was over...how did those go?_ "

"Imagine an aperture that opens up into someplace...else. A living thing is swallowed, as if by jaws. And later, it returns."

(Inside Terminal Dogma, Gendo Ikari watched in silence as Unit-00's hand began to glow with that same shadowy radiance. With a sudden burst of shadow, the first test subject - the death row inmate - reappeared. He wanted to call it a shadow, but that seemed...unfitting. The prisoner's eyes were blazing with an unearthly light - somehow similar, and yet utterly unlike the Light of the Traveler - and his body blazed with the colors of turquoise and distant stars. With a frightened yowl, the prisoner disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing several meters away from Unit-00. "...Rei, restrain the test subject for further analysis." If this would give him an edge over the Old Men, he would take it.)

"What returns...is something else. One might call it twisted, and yet not. It's...hard to describe. But the test subjects exhibited unusual abilities upon their return."

" _...fascinating...what happened to their A.T. Fields?_ "

" _That's the strange thing: they were utterly obliterated,_ " admitted Fuyutsuki. " _Yet they maintained a corporeal form. It was as if their entire existence became dependent on something else. I would imagine that it's the Darkness._ "

" _...what would happen if someone gifted with the Traveler's Light was...'taken'?_ "

"That, my dear, is a question I have no answer for," admitted Gendo.

xxxx

/The Altar of Perfection, Xanadu, Titan/

On Saturn's largest moon, underneath a dense atmosphere rich with nitrogen and clouds of methane, a ceremony was taking place on a continent formed of water ice.

Unlike the other Jovian moons that had been terraformed by the Nine, Titan was largely left unaltered by artificial stars, due to the uniqueness of its overall composition. In this particular region, a ring of cryovolcanoes surrounded a structure built from hardened ice, resting in a lake of liquid methane that connected to distant seas. Bizarre lifeforms swam within, skeletal and hollow, appearing as demonic crossovers between jellyfish and ancient leviathans.

Atop this structure - a proverbial palace, lit by a spiritual fog - Number Nine looked down below at the gathered creatures. " **Another season has come!** "

(Within the darkened chamber, the other eight members of the Committee remained silent as he finished his report. "Our agent within NERV-Japan has managed to deliver all experimental data regarding the Dead Sea Tablets. We should be able to replicate those processes with no issue.")

" **Gather, you subservient lifeforms!** " With a mere act of will, he churned the lake beneath him, letting motes of flesh fall from his wings; upon contact, he willed the methane to cool even further, solidifying around his flesh into a chunk of organic matter. The native life feasted upon it, eager for more. " **Approach, so that you may be exalted!** " The creatures gathered dutifully, the habits long ingrained by decades upon decades of habit and routine. The first was a pale, wispy serpent with no eyes. With a sneering grin, his palm began to glow with a shadowy radiance; he forced the connection to that deep well of Dark power, but kept himself anchored to this realm by the Light in his Core.

Thus were the Nine able to Take, without communing with the Darkness.

With a rancid howl, the serpent was Taken.

MP-09's excited breath fogged in the frigid cold. Yet another number, added to an army of monsters. It was all a matter of waiting.

xxxx

"All I know is that those who are 'taken' are totally bound to the will of whoever performed the 'taking'. At least, according to our experimental data."

Yui hummed thoughtfully. " _Interesting. Given what the Tablets apparently indicated about Oryx, is there any likelihood of this binding being subverted?_ "

"I can only speculate."

xxxx

/The Andromeda Galaxy/

An entire star system subjugated and razed, brought low by a great fleet of Hive vessels.

At the fleet's heart was a mighty Dreadnaught of stone and bone, of crystalline sin and ossified bloodshed.

Deep within, an angered howl echoed across the fabric of the realm, through both the physical and the Ascendant.

" **Where is my son? I feel his absence like a hole in my stomach!** "

The dread King paced with irritation, enraged and anxious by the loss of tribute. Great wings of red flapped with frustration, and his royal garments - crafted from blood and conquered flesh - ruffled with each movement. What had once been something glorious and tender, had lowered into a trickle...and then, it had utterly ceased. The hunger he now felt was familiar, one that he had not had cause to experience in eons. Outlays once more surpassed his intakes. His wrath burned like something physical; his entire Court quivered with anticipation, and their many underlings shivered with desire, wondering what he would smite next.

Even as his Worm began to chew at his soul, his infernal curiosity took hold; who had interrupted the flow of tribute? Had Savathûn emerged once more, plying her cunning tricks? " **Who would dare? Who would do this?** " The possibility of death was remote, for Crota was mighty, and pure in his desire for destruction.

This drew the attention of the Worm his God.

ORYX _,_ called Eir. OUR SISTER IS MOCKING US

The Hive god paused, and turned his attention inward. His mind cosmos focused, so that the words of his God would become manifest.

THE WORDS OF EVA HAVE LONG BEEN SILENT. SHE ABANDONED OUR PATH ALONG WITH YOUR BRIDE

Oryx paused. A name he had not thought of in eons. The Mother of his first children, the one who had enabled such strong and plentiful tithes. " **Nokris?** "

WE CAN FEEL HER LAUGHTER, snarled Eir. HER GLUTTONY HAS TURNED HER TO HERESY

" **How?** "

AN ALLIANCE WITH THE POWERS OF THE SKY! A WRETCHED AND CONTRADICTORY UNION, BUILT UPON A FOUNDATION OF SAND AND STRAW

Oryx tilted his long head, green eyes burning with intrigue. " **...oh? This is what my Bride has been up to?** "

RESIDUAL IDEAS SPILL FROM EVA'S JEERS. THE WORKS OF YOUR BRIDE HAVE UNLEASHED BLASPHEMY: GIANTS, BEARING THE POWER OF THE SKY AND THE DEEP! THE WORDS OF YOUR TABLETS, _GIVEN_ AWAY! THE LIFE OF YOUR SON, _DEVOURED!_ THE LIFE OF YOUR BRIDE, WILLINGLY _SURRENDERED_

Confusion. Disbelief. Rage. A heady torrent of feelings and emotions soared through Oryx's mind. The entire Dreadnaught seemed to burn, and many Thralls collapsed, passing away out of sheer ecstasy from his fury. " **So. This is what she has turned to in her time away?** " A throaty laugh erupted from mouth, reeking with the promise of death. " **Nokris, my Bride! You who cut your tithe to me, and have endeavored to create abominations in the eyes of our God; such madness** ** _must_** **have brought about something truly excellent and fierce, or else you would not have left. I shall sunder it, and obliterate it!** "

THERE IS ONE MORE THING _,_ hissed Eir. EVA SAYS THAT TAOX WAS THERE. SHE STILL LIVES. THE DIVINE PRESENCE OF THE SKY IS ALSO THERE

" **...oh** ** _really?_** " For a brief moment, his curiosity and hunger gave way to righteous glee. An oath, long unfulfilled! An ancient foe, long pursued! " **Aiat! The Blasphemy of my Bride has brought forth heresy and opportunity. Truly, an event unlike any in a multitude of millennia!** " Family issues had to be settled by family; otherwise, their family was weak and deserved to die, for it could not cull itself.

And so with a mighty flex of his soul, his Throne World sounded the death knell.

" **MY SISTERS! XIVU ARATH, AND SAVATHÛN;** _ **YOUR KING BECKONS YOU!**_ "

xxxx

"Do any of you even realize how damn _casual_ you sound?!" screamed Akagi-79.

"And panicking will help us... _how?_ " pointedly asked the Speaker. "We can only prepare for what will come our way."

xxxx

/Forge, the Reef/

Once known as 306 Unitas, the asteroid now known as Forge was home to the largest concentration of Fallen within the Reef. This was largely due to the high number of Servitors, which produced the precious ether that the Fallen needed to survive. The asteroid, fittingly enough, was home to the astral forges in which the weapons of the Awoken - physical, paracausal, or otherwise - were crafted. Zeruelim provided a great deal of manual labor, with the Awoken supervising their work for the most part.

It was deep within the foundries of this asteroid that a Zeruelus named Veliniks stalked, spreading the word for any off-duty members of his House to gather at a particular ether fountain. A hulking humanoid with a lopsided torso, Zereulus moved with an odd grace despite their stubby gray legs; their upper bodies shared the dark coloration of their smaller brethren, and their arms appeared more as thin strips of black ribbon than anything else. Yet one could not deny their edge, nor the gaping skull that was the shared feature of all born from Zeruel. **Quickly** , growled the taller hulk at a group of smaller Zeruelim; away from the Awoken, they refused to speak in any tongue but their own. With a furious snarl, Veliniks barked: **I said move! Do it!**

The lesser Zeruelim dutifully obeyed, scurrying deeper into the core of the asteroid. Veliniks followed, not daring to gather anymore than he already had.

They entered a chamber, at the center of which was device that had been fashioned by the Awoken in the wake of the Reef Wars. As punishment for their defiance of the Queen, any surviving Servitors that did _not_ bend the proverbial knee were welded and grafted into fountains, condemned to provide ether for the rest of their days. Atop this fountain stood a figure that towered over even a Zeruelus: unlike the dark haze that comprised the bodies of Zeruelim, this figure's body was more substantial...and yet not, fashioned from what appeared to be living shadow.

For many of the younger ones, born after the Reef Wars, it was their first time seeing a Zeruelix.

The mighty humanoid began to howl: **Listen to me, Zeruel-born! Heed me, Whirlwind-scattered! You who have been enslaved and degraded by she who calls herself Queen; I arrive to usher forth a new era. I have been told a great deal of what has transpired in this system following the Reef Wars, and I have come to a conclusion: if each House is to survive, we must unite, and band together! Dark powers are about to converge from all around; if we are to** _ **live**_ **, then we must fight with overwhelming force, and break our chains!** Clenching his fists, the sockets within his skull-like head gleamed with a mad fury. Thus did he scream: **Spread the word! All who join my crusade shall be blessed, for no more will we have to settle for scraps and tatters! For I...am the Last, the** _ **Kell of Kells**_ **, the one that shall be as the Whirlwind to our enemies!**

It was quite stirring.

xxxx

" _And what exactly_ is _coming our way?_ " asked Yui.

xxxx

/The Orion Nebula/

Amidst the glowing interstellar cloud of ionized gas, a golden planet with a stormy atmosphere sat, bearing fissures and cracks from an ancient struggle. Gyroscopic rings of metal surrounded this mobile world, its interior rings bearing massive torches of thermonuclear fire, taking the place of a sun that had been devoured long ago. Surrounding this world - easily twice the size of Earth - was a fleet of ships...or perhaps _fleets_ would seem more accurate, as there seemed far too many for it to be just one.

In a red warship known as _The Immortal_ , a twelve-foot tall Cabal Centurion sat on his command chair, listening quietly as the reports from the Sol System were relayed to him. Though not the largest of the Cabal - there were Vals within this very _ship_ that were taller - he bore a soul with no equal. His Anima Murum was not only impenetrable, but it could be used as a weapon in and of itself. Not even the lauded power of the Psions could compare to his sheer strength of spirit.

And that was why the report from this tiny system called Sol was so intriguing. A distant smattering of legions, scouting out for Vex technology...had stumbled upon something interesting. After so many years...they had finally confirmed his initial suspicions: the Traveler was there. Weakened, to be sure...but still so full of Light. With the burgeoning presence of the Vex in that system...things appeared to be coming to a head.

And the data concerning the entities INDIGO and CRIMSON...these two unbelievably mighty Giants...

It was like déjà vu. "How interesting." The Cabal chuckled, his white armor shaking with each rumbling chortle. "How _very_ interesting." Half-measures wouldn't cut it at this juncture. Even his Red Legion, mighty as it was, would not be sufficient. He raised his head, looking with purpose upon his subordinates. "Alert the Primuses: prepare for total warp. We are leaving this nebula."

A Valus in dark red armor and a sharp helmet of white turned, looking at his undisputed leader. "Emperor; is the entire Red Legion going to reinforce this expedition?"

"No," replied the Emperor. Something akin to amusement flickered in his eyes, both as red as blood. "Not _just_ the Red Legion."

"Whose legions shall be left behind to protect the Fatherworld? The Black Tide? The Starblazers?"

"None."

The smaller Centurion resisted the urge to balk. He would not fault the whelp for his confusion. "...who is all coming with us?"

"Everyone."

It was so matter of fact, his words, that the Valus actually took three seconds to respond. "...everyone?"

The Emperor - the head of the Cabal Empire, its greatest warrior, and unquestioned ruler - smirked. " _ **Everyone**_ _._ "

This time, there was no hesitation. "Hail!"

The word of Dominus Ghaul was law and dogma all in one. If he commanded that their homeworld be brought to the frontlines...then it would be done.

And so the entirety of the Cabal Home Fleet - thousands of vessels strong, each filled with hundreds or thousands of soldiers - began the slow and cumbersome process of preparing the Fatherworld for warp.

Although there were numerous Cabal expeditionary fleets and strike groups scattered throughout the galaxy...this was the proverbial heart and soul of the Cabal Empire, millions and millions strong.

And it was about to march to war.

xxxx

" _Hell, probably_ ," dryly answered Fuyutsuki.

"Well, _that's_ comforting!" Akagi-79 suddenly paused; moments later, she let out a resigned huff. "You know what? The _hell_ with it." The exasperated Exo proceeded to send a bunch of rude gestures towards Osiris and Gendo. "As far as I'm concerned, my sole responsibility is to the people of the City. So if it involves defending them, or keeping them safe...fine, I'll still work with you. But this _shady_ shit?! You're on your own." The Representative of Nerv snorted, turning on her heel towards the exit.

"...so, see you at the next meeting of the Consensus!" called Osiris.

"GO EAT A-!" The Exo's words were cut off as she crossed the threshold of the Vanguard Commander's dimension-shifting bracelet.

" _...so, what now?_ " asked Yui.

"We do what we can to prepare for the coming storm," said Osiris. "Did the Stranger...or rather, _Ayanami_...did she provide any indication as to what her future plans involved?"

"...there was a great deal involving the Vault of Glass," admitted Gendo. "Given her apparent fascination with the Vex, it only seems natural. So I wager that we need to get there first."

"...but we have been unable to find it again since that disastrous attempt by Pahanin, Kabr, and Mana Kirishima..." Osiris trailed off, as though he meant to say other names. But he continued on, "Pahanin, after his return, gave us the coordinates...but when Asuka-2 volunteered to follow up, she reported nothing. The Vault had _vanished_ from Alpha Regio, moved by the Vex."

"Then we will simply have to be more thorough. Having reclaimed the Cosmodrome, we'll be able to reclaim more of our past technology involving spaceflight. With SIVA, production will be enhanced, and accelerated. With Evangelion serving to help us maintain our foothold here on Earth...Guardians will no doubt seek to expand their reach to the Moon, to Venus, and Mars."

" _...this is all very heavy stuff, dear,_ " interjected Yui, her synthetic voice indicating a trace of concern. " _So many forces are aligned against us..._ "

The Speaker nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. "I've done my best to arrange events to provide humanity an advantage, even if it meant working alongside unsavory or nefarious individuals...but this is a universe where the material is not all that there is. Where cause and effect can be defied. Above all else, if there's one thing I've learned since awakening into this new world..."

xxxx

/Future War Cult Headquarters, District 22, the Last City/

Eris Morn sat up with a shock, breathing heavily.

"Another failed timeline?" asked Lakshmi-2.

"...I see a device, capturing the Traveler...cutting off our Light, rendering us _helpless_..."

" _;_;_ "

"...I am fine, Rose."

"You do not need to do more. The timelines you have seen have already provided...enough."

The pale Hunter shook her head. " _No._ I must endure. I _will_ endure." She could not afford to waver. "Again."

xxxx

/The Iron Temple, Felwinter Peak/

The two dozen Guardians stood stoically as Lady Katsuragi inspected them. The images of previous Iron Lords - fallen in battle long ago, and one _not_ so long ago - stared down at them, as if they were judges. The torch lights only added to the spectacle. "So...they've done well in the Iron Banner...but can they hack it?"

Lord Zavala nodded grimly. "I believe that they are capable."

"All right then." At the stroke of midnight, she lit the bonfire in the middle of the temple; smoke ascended upwards through the timeworn vents in the ceiling. More importantly, the extra light revealed a row of small plinths, upon which laid ornate blades and axes. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome to the Iron Lords."

xxxx

/The Wilds, Arabian Dead Zone/

Asuka-3 grinned as she flexed her fingers. "Nothing like a fresh coat of paint!"

' _You do realize this could have waited until tomorrow, right? It's kinda dark._ '

"Those nomads will be coming through this region by mid-day; figured I might as well give them an edge!" The sheer glory and majesty of piloting her Evangelion was unlike anything she had ever experienced; it was more stark, more _real._ For through Eva, she could smell the air again; she could intimately _feel_ the dust beneath her feet. "...so, ready?"

' _Do you really have to ask?_ '

"Then let's kick it into high gear!"

Unit-02 let loose a roar that roiled through the untamed deserts of the Arabian Dead Zone. A horde of red and violet serpents answered with a dread hiss, as slim Shamshelim and garganutan Shamshelus rose to challenge the crimson Giant.

xxxx

/Medical Ward, the Tower/

Shinji Ikari dreamed of simpler times; of sunlight; of meals shared with friends; of the possibility that he would one day no longer have to fight.

He relished the opportunity while his soul recovered, for he knew that the sleepless nights common to Hunters would soon return.

xxxx

/Outskirts of the Cosmodrome, Old Russia/

" _...is it possible?_ " A brief expansion, as the Ghost scanned the surrounding area. " _There you are._ " With a burst of Light, he became one with the ancient corpse, utilizing surrounding materials to forge and form a simple, if crude bodysuit.

Slowly, ever so slowly...consciousness returned.

" _Guardian...Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian!_ "

With a pained groan, his partner rose into new life.

" _It worked...! You're alive!_ " The Ghost sighed with relief. " _Old friend, you don't know how_ ** _long_** _I've been looking for you._ " There was confusion in their eyes. To be expected. " _It's natural if you don't remember me all too well...but my name is Peter._ " A glimmer of recognition. Yes! " _I may seem smaller than you remember. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm_ ** _your_** _Ghost._ " There was the checking of hands and trembling fingers. Another common reaction. " _And you...well, you've been dead a_ ** _long_** _time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand._ " With a satisfied huff, he turned away from a road clogged with rusted cars, looking towards the Wall of the Cosmodrome. " _Fortunately, getting you to the City will be considerably easier than it would have been a few weeks ago._ "

The stoic form of _Jolder's Watch_ hovered over the Cosmodrome, serving as the local command center for all reconstruction and rehabilitation efforts by the Vanguard and the people of the City.

xxxx

The Speaker raised his head, and spoke with conviction. "...it's that Guardians can _make their own fate._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Ritsuko Akagi 2**

" _ **I can't focus on too much. Not on my own.**_ **"**

 **It was hard to fathom just how much time had passed. Even now, less than three years after the Battle of Twilight Gap, it marked...it marked...how many years had it been, since she had awoken in this new world? Five hundred? Six? "Damn it."**

 **"Akagi-70?"**

 **"Don't mind me, just thinking about something." Like how spotty her blasted memory was. The Exo sighed; this was no time for complaining. It wouldn't change anything. "Tell me Andal, how is life treating you now?"**

 **The human shrugged, scratching at his somewhat scruffy beard. "Things are beginning to slow down. There's less of a need for Osiris, Saint-14, and I to supplement the mission load. Which is also sad, because it means less time out in the field."**

 **"You Hunters really get stir-crazy, don't you?"**

 **"As compared to not? Can't really imagine being satisfied with staying still."**

 **Satisfaction. That was an odd concept to her.**

 **From a certain perspective, she had done quite well for herself: founding the faction Nerv, ascending to the Consensus, doing her utmost to bolster the power of the City and the sciences, trying to reclaim lost knowledge! Sometimes, that last part made her laugh with hysteria; for someone whose mind was a wretched sea of disjointed memories and threadbare bridges that occasionally brought them together, what business did she have trying to reclaim anything?**

 **Hell, it took several resets for the reality that Gendo Ikari was the Speaker to fully set in.**

 **And that was the crux of it, wasn't it? Even now, in the City Age, that man had managed to worm his way into a position of power. Thank the Traveler that her mother hadn't shown up, or else her life would have truly been miserable.**

 **What made it all so damn vexing was that he never let slip the hows or the whys of his motives and actions.**

 **'Help me with the New Monarchy by doing x, y, and z.'**

 **'Put out this bounty for old NERV tech.'**

 **'Conduct research into warp drive technology.'**

 **'Spread rumors about the Vault of Glass. Discreetly.'**

 **'The Concordat are suspicious about Osiris. Give them further cause for concern by telling them x, y, and z.'**

 **'Place a vote for this amendment to the military budget at the next meeting of the Consensus.'**

 **And so on and so forth. Never explaining, because that wasn't his nature. Never asking, because Gendo Ikari never _asked_ , he always _told._ And yet she still did it.**

 **There were certain memories that still reared their ugly head: reminders of the hell that was the Cataclysm and the Collapse. She knew that others pitied her; when she remembered Misato, that realization rubbed her raw. And then...there would be glimpses of that child with blue hair and red eyes, peeking out beyond that mental veil, and she would remember _why_ her mother and Ikari were so easy to listen to: knowledge of the future was a dangerous thing.**

 **But if they had knowledge of the future...were they changing it? Or had they simply been following a script?**

 **Her thoughts continued on, even as she bid farewell to Andal Brask. On and on, went the subconscious trail, even as her body continued to work.**

 **Until the day came, when word arrived that Andal Brask had perished in battle with the Fallen, and Cayde-5 - well, Cayde- _6_ now - took his place in the Vanguard.**

 **Perhaps the last straw was when the Speaker expressed his condolences...but did not react with shock, or surprise. To others, it was simply because of his cultivated image as a stoic and wise leader, who accepted the reality that death could still be final. But to her...it just seemed to strike a chord, in a way she couldn't quite define.**

 **All she knew was that she was starting to get damn tired of being unable to focus on the big picture.**

 **And so that's how she found herself sitting in a cafe at the edge of the city, staring into the face of a woman who was just as ageless the first time they met. However, those brown eyes now carried the weight of centuries. "Thank you for coming, Ikora."**

 **Ikora's face, hidden by a purple hood that was downright spotless, seemed to curdle with concern. "You look weary, old friend. How many times have you reset since we last spoke?"**

 **"...maybe twice?"**

 **A bitter sigh. It's not like she expected anything different.**

 **"Listen, Ikora...how much have you seen?"**

 **"...I have set foot on all seven continents. And despite our current dangers with space travel, my little ship has taken me to the Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Mars. I've faced Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. Once, I even managed to get a brief glimpse of the Reef."**

 **Knowledge. Foresight. "And what about your insights into the nature of the Light and the Darkness?"**

 **"...they have advanced." The Warlock's brow furrowed. "What is going on?"**

 **Ritsuko sighed. If only she could have a cigarette! "...I feel that something terrible is coming our way. I need allies here, in the City. And trust...is something I have in very short supply." Probably because those old bridges had been burned long ago.**

 **"...is it tied to something political? Or perhaps something deeper?"**

 **"...I wish I knew. And that's why I need you here."**

 **There were immense calculations going on in that Warlock's head. Sometimes, Ritsuko wondered how vast her mind was. Finally, there was resolution. "You have asked very little of me in all these centuries, Akagi-70. I suppose it's only fair. I take it you wish me to publicly disclose myself to the Vanguard and the Speaker?"**

 **Of course. "And whatever you do...don't let them know how long you've truly been Risen. Don't show off your advanced techniques so early, either. If you _must_ show off, let them think of you as a prodigy. _Lie_ if you have to."**

 **A finely trimmed eyebrow rose. "Why?"**

 **"Because otherwise, they'll start wondering why someone with a mind like yours stayed away from the City for so long."**

 **"...if you say so."**

 **Akagi-70 smiled. One piece at a time; that's all she could do. If she couldn't solve this puzzle on her own...then maybe it was just a matter of getting enough help.**


	31. The Rise of House Zeruel

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind 3**

 **The young Princess senses my sorrow, and yet presses on. Her continued desire for knowledge of my people's downfall is bewildering to me; there is a primal need that is driving her. Is it my peoples' experience with dark powers that she wants to know?**

 **Yet Variks continues to indulge her, yes?**

 **"For all the powers that were at the disposal of your people...how did the Eliksni fall?"**

 **"From within. Many of us were subverted, and Turned against us." I frown, and remember; sometimes, Variks is grateful that someone else wishes to know what I know.**

 **Following the Sun Raven Incursion, the wretched horde arrived, that we now know as the _Hive_. They stormed our worlds; we fought back. However, there would be reports of various defenders going missing. Then, eyewitness accounts of many Eliksni disappearing into thin air, swallowed by shadow. Finally...they would return, twisted and consumed by something other. Something dark, and fierce.**

 **Variks remembers trembling. Yet we refused to back down, yes?**

 **"Your...Progenitors. How did they fare?"**

 **"If the Great Machine was our God, then the Progenitors were its Angels."**

 **Sachiel, striding the battlefield with a stalwart gait. Shamshel, eviscerating whole Hive ships with ribbons of light. Ramiel, whose song could burn the sky. Gaghiel, commanding the seas of water and vacuum with gravity manipulation. Israfel, an unbeatable duo, never caught unawares! Sandalphon, with an impenetrable hide, who willed the very earth to erupt with fire and magma! Matarael, whose tears would scar and melt all opposition. Sahaquiel, soaring through space, an embodiment of explosive obliteration! Iruel, a microscopic swarm who deduced and understood enemy strategies faster than anyone, inventing new technologies to counter them! Leliel, the Manifold Bridge, who allowed our empire to come to the aid of its farthest corners in an instant! Bardiel, devouring his enemies and turning them against each other! Zeruel, the Living Incarnation of Might! Arael, whose light could break spiritual and psychic walls. Armisael, who could bind herself to anyone, infecting and corroding their bonds with others. And Tabris, the one who bore the holy power of the Great Machine in its fullest, a living font of Light.**

 **"...they sound quite impressive."**

 **"They most certainly were! Once, the shadow tried to swallow Zeruel whole; he _laughed!_ He broke through, mocking the source of that dark power, saying that its will was too _weak_ to Turn him!" Then, I feel gloom. For I knew how the story would end. "But...not all of the Progenitors had his strength of spirit, nor his unbending will. Matarael, Sahaquiel, Armisael, Ramiel... _they_ were consumed, and Turned against us."**

 **"...what happened?"**

 **There was a star system named Staliks, under the joint control of House Zeruel, House Matarael, and House Sachiel. The four Turned Progenitors were the vanguard of the Hive, and were tearing through all opposition. Zeruel himself went out to meet them, to face his kin. The battle...was cataclysmic. Apocalyptic. Whole words were razed and shattered. For seven days and seven nights, the five Progenitors raged, ripped, and roared. Many Eliksni fled, knowing that this would make or break us.**

 **Alas. Alas. "...in the end, Staliks was completely destroyed, its star crushed. From the titanic battle emerged only Sahaquiel, still Turned. One of our greatest champions was gone. That...was the beginning of the end."**

xxxx

/One Month after the Meeting of the Consensus/

/The Ironlands/

The air was crisp and cool, and there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

"Slowly. Gently. Draw from the Void, the space that surrounds and contains the stars and the planets. That energy, veiled and unknown: its form depends on your will, on how it manifests. Will it draw in your foes, like the black hole? Will it dull their senses, leaving them to fumble in the dark? Will it be a pure release of energy, an honest expression of power? Or will it burn, with the fury of the starlight that travels through its depths?"

So many questions. So many potential answers. Right now, it was all background noise; he tried to focus on that feeling, of being alone and surrounded. Of stepping out into the unknown, weary yet determined, aware of the monsters that awaited him.

He drew back, letting his Light flow...and with a soft exhale, he released.

 **FWOOM.  
**  
The bolt of Void light erupted, smashing into a distant boulder. For a moment, the point of impact flickered with swirling streams of purple and violet motes...before the energy completely collapsed.

Shinji Ikari huffed.

Eris Morn nodded. "You are improving. Though...your initial manifestation is limiting your output."

Shinji winced as the Void construct in his hands - a slingshot! - faded. "Sorry. I'm...having a hard time with the whole bow-and-arrow thing." It just wasn't a weapon he'd had _any_ experience with.

"It is simply the form that appears to channel the energy most naturally, with the fewest moving parts. But some Guardians are different." The pale Hunter sighed, lowering her hood to let the crisp Autumn wind run through her dark hair.

It was an action that Shinji copied, his Nanomania helmet placed on the ground some distance away; the seasons were changing. According to Eris, within a matter of months, this entire region would blanketed by snow. Hence why the reconstruction efforts in the Cosmodrome to the east were ongoing with such haste and speed. The young man leaned back, gazing at the blue sky of late morning.

"...you have not upgraded your equipment since before the mission to Old Japan."

A slight curl came to Shinji's lips. He'd already had this discussion with Yui countless times.

' _And I'm still right._ '

 _Maybe. I don't care._

"I know that we all got a lot of Engrams from that mission...but I'm _not_ wearing that new armor."

"Is it not superior to your old set?"

"...probably. But that's not the point." He sat up, looking pointedly at Eris. "I was trying to be polite, so I didn't even say anything about your new armor."

"And what is wrong with my Zerogoki armor set?"

Other than looking like a miniature version of Unit-00, with the occasional Hive relic latched on? "It's just...well, it's _weird_ seeing Eva-style armor on someone that's my size. And not on an actual Evangelion. You know?"

"...I suppose that's fair." The woman frowned, thinking about the circumstances leading up to this point. "But in the grand scheme of things, is it really so troublesome as what we saw back at the Tower?"

xxxx

/Last Night/

/The Tower/

 _The entire plaza had been gussied up with various tapestries and paper lanterns in colors of purple and gold, with candles colored amethyst and violet dotting the ground in multiple places._

"-so the whole idea about the Festival of the Lost is really quite sentimental, given the cultural ties to the old ceremony of Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve or All Soul's Eve depending on your cultural background. It's sort of a one-two punch of joy and sorrow- _"_

 _Yui's words were completely washing over him. Because so many people were wearing masks. That wasn't the problematic thing; most of them were all apparently tied to figures of note and import around. Some with Traveler masks, Speaker masks, Vanguard masks; he even saw a couple with Eris Morn and Misato masks. No; the thing that got him were all of the masks of Unit-01. And himself._

"-and the resurrection of the whole 'trick or treat' aspect by Eva Levante is a REAL big hit with the children, which is always good for a morale boost- _"_

 _Masks. Of himself._

 _A finger was tapping his shoulder. He turned, looking into the face of Eris. "You are equally perturbed, I take it?"_

 _"Yes." Oh,_ gods _yes, this was creepy!_

 _"Do you want to leave?"_

 _"Training mission?"_

 _"Training mission."_

 _"Then yes."_

"-so all in all, the whole thing is actually NOT the waste of time some people make it out to be hey wait where are you going? Wait for me!" _cried out his Ghost._

xxxx

Shinji shuddered. "Point taken."

Eris huffed, looking quietly at her former teammate. "And what of your A.T. Field?" She raised her right hand; a small array of orange octagons shifted around her fist. "I have been focusing on...subtlety."

Shinji briefly concentrated, focusing on the ground beneath him; a few seconds later, he slowly began to levitate upward, lifted by his A.T. Field. "Mobility, mostly. And durability." He readjusted his legs, letting them dangle over the edge. "I wonder whatever happened to Dr. Akagi."

"...the Sage," murmured the pale Hunter, her hazel eyes narrowing with suspicion. "She was...unusual."

That was true enough. "But she helped us a lot. Without her...we wouldn't have been able to survive our mission. And we wouldn't have been able to bring this knowledge back to the City."

Eris seemed to accept that point. "It seems that Suzuhara has adopted well to the role of a teacher."

Shinji smiled. That was something that he was especially glad for; Sakura-chan had thrown herself with gusto into the whole enterprise, as if making up for lost time. "She's actually begun her second round of classes!"

xxxx

/Twilight Gap, Northeastern Perimeter of the City/

Sakura Suzuhara hummed thoughtfully as she looked at her six new students. "A much smaller class than the last one..."

"Some of the students from your first class will be responsible for teaching the fundamentals," explained Lord Zavala, talking seriously to the child as though they were peers. "The Vanguard wishes for you to be more...thorough, with us."

"I was sold the moment Wei Ning punched my head off from a hundred yards!" exclaimed Shaxx.

"...neat!" Sakura turned towards the two Warlocks. "And you two?"

Ikora Rey's words were measured. "This is an avenue of techniques that I am not familiar with. So learning it is the bare minimum that I would demand of myself."

Aria Yamine simply nodded, as though in agreement.

"...cool!" Sakura finally turned to the two Hunters, her smile widening at the lone woman of the duo. "Now _you_...are another familiar face."

Misato Katsuragi grinned, leaning down to shake the kid's hand. "I gotta say kid, it's good to see you on your feet instead of in a hospital."

(She slowly opened her eyes; more visitors...? Ah, it was her big brother's friend, Shinji-kun. And who was the beautiful woman with him...? "Ah, Sakura-chan...this is my guardian, Misato-san." The boisterous woman scoffed, and gave the boy a relentless noogie. "Come on, Shinji-kun! I'm more than that; I'm your lovely roommate too! Just calling me your guardian makes me sound old!" She liked the older woman immediately.)

"Although..." Misato stood back up, gazing to the rather stiff Hunter standing to her right. "...I literally have no idea who you are."

" _Ah,_ " the Hunter's Ghost - Peter, apparently - said. " _Pardon. He's...sort of new._ "

"Really?" She looked at him up and down. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was an incredibly realistic statue. "I was under the impression that this was a meeting for heavy hitters only."

" _...we gathered that,_ " dryly acknowledged Peter.

"...can he actually talk?"

" _...yes._ "

"...so why are you here?"

Once again, Peter ended up answering. " _...Cayde has a good feeling about us?_ "

"...well, works for me!" chirped Sakura. "Let's get started!"

xxxx

The thought of Misato learning from little Sakura-chan was amusing. Kind of hilarious, really! "...how long has it been...?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just thinking to myself...about how long it's been since I've awoken. Or risen."

' _One hundred and eighty-one days, to be precise!_ '

"...so almost half a year." It was unbelievable; so much had happened in such a short amount of time. The rough equivalent of one quarter of his 'tour of duty' in the Cataclysm, and already it was _leagues_ better than his previous existence. Though that wasn't hard to do. "...Eris?"

"Yes?"

"How long have _you_ been a Guardian?" The actual question was hidden within: how long had it been since she had been resurrected?

The pale Hunter looked thoughtful. "...I wouldn't be able to give you an exact date. Mostly because Rose says it would be _unfair_ if I didn't figure it out myself."

The lily-colored Ghost flashed into being, chirping at her Guardian. " _:V_ "

"Personally, I think _she_ can't remember it either."

" _#o.o#_ "

"...but it was shortly before the Battle of Six Fronts, as far as I can tell. So more than two centuries, at least."

"...huh." Sometimes, it was hard to remember just how _old_ everyone around him was. Misato was so much older than him now that it was almost funny. "...immortality changes things, doesn't it?" He looked down at his gloved hands, slowly flexing them. "Seeing how the City changes...seeing other people grow old, and die...over and over again." A thought came to him; without her Ghost, Sakura Suzuhara's Light would eventually run out. She would no longer be free from the aging process. Eventually...she too, would die. One more friend into the grave, while he lived on. "...how do you deal with it?"

Eris was silent, mulling over his question. "...it is a question that every Guardian must eventually struggle with. Some throw themselves into the daily grind of missions and strikes, never pausing to contemplate. Some give themselves over to a sort of hedonism, seeking new pleasures and new experiences. Some...some manage to find a way to be content with their lot, regardless of what role they play. I admire their simplicity and humility."

"...are you one of those?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I have my duty. From my days as a student to now, it has not changed: to learn all I can about the Darkness and its servants, so that I can greater protect this City and its people...so that I can keep the Light from being snuffed out." Her stern eyes focused on him. "What about you, Ikari? How are _you_ dealing with it?"

He thought about the City. He thought about the Guardians he had fought with. He thought about Misato's easygoing grin and ancient eyes. He thought about his Ghost - his mother - and the dreadful Giant that was now bound within her. He thought about Evangelion Unit-01, and the reality that - sooner or later - someone would ask him to Pilot it again. He wondered how long it would be before requests became demands. "...I'm dealing with it."

"That is not much of an answer."

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. It's the best answer I've got right now. I mean...I'll figure it out eventually, right?" Because if there was one thing he now had in abundance...it was time.

Suddenly, there was a quiet boom, echoing throughout the sky; Eris looked towards the source, a slight frown crossing her features. "So...today is the day."

Shinji followed her gaze, blinking at the sudden dimming of the atmosphere. "...what?"

Two Ketches were on a westward trajectory, bearing colors of purple and gold. They were escorted by dozens of blue jumpships, bearing a shape he wasn't accustomed to; the closest approximation he could of was three petals surrounding the stigma of a flower. "...is it a Fallen attack?"

"No. Those are the colors of the Reef...the Awoken who call the Asteroid Belt their home."

"...so, what are they doing?"

"I had heard rumors about the arrival of a diplomatic envoy...enough to serve as a show of force, but nowhere near enough to actually take the City..." The Hunter was murmuring to herself now, as though pondering the ramifications of this new development.

Shinji settled for watching the ships as they began to decelerate, attaining a more sedate speed en route to the City. "...huh." His first instinct was to feel a tad upbeat; more allies were a good thing, right?

xxxx

/Throne Room, Reefship _Naomi's Wrath_ /

The former Zeruelship Toriks-Fel had been repurposed to serve the Reef, along with all of the other Ketches that had survived the Reef Wars. Named after the previous Queen, _Naomi's Wrath_ was Mara Sov's personal flagship.

Sitting within the Ketch's Throne Room, the Queen of the Awoken stared ahead through the reinforced windows, coolly staring at the growing form of the Traveler. "The City's patron...the protector of humanity...crippled and broken, dependent upon its foster children for protection. And yet the centuries pass...and it still sleeps. Tell me, siblings; am I describing a tragedy, or a comedy?"

"It depends on how the children react," snidely answered Prince Uldren.

"From my understanding, there are many tragedies with elements of humor, and multiple comedies with elements of sorrow," remarked Princess Nula, speaking as one commenting on the weather.

Mara Sov lightly smiled. "Then let me add a new element: by arriving into this system, it brought all of us into a war that we never asked for...an existential war. Am I now speaking of a horror, or a fairy tale?"

"...a horror, I suppose?" Uldren sounded somewhat bewildered.

"There are many elements of fairy tales that incorporate horror elements for the sake of communicating a lesson, or a moral. That would make this...a children's story," said Nula with conviction.

"...your children, should you have any, will be walking nightmares."

"No. They will likely be humanoid."

Mara Sov chuckled at her siblings lighthearted bickering. "Regardless of what kind of story we're in...regardless of who the author may be...it falls to us to forge our fates." The Light and the Darkness, two opposing forces, fundamentally divided; the Awoken had emerged from the divide, bearing traces of both powers. "Will one side ultimately win? Will it be an eternal stalemate?"

"Or perhaps a new way will be found?" offered Nula Sov.

Mara glanced quietly at her sister, before giving a curious smile. Her glowing eyes turned back towards the City, and the Traveler. "...perhaps. But answers will not be found unless we act." And today's actions would mark the start of something...new.

xxxx

/The Ironlands/

"Let's hope the talks go well," said Shinji. He turned away from the retreating ships, back towards Eris...who wasn't watching them. Her eyes were focused to the east, set into a hard glare. "...Eris?"

"...grab your helmet." The pale Hunter scowled, grabbing her Zerogoki helmet. "We may have trouble."

"What is it?" Shinji leapt to his feet, reaching for his angular helmet. "Is it Fallen?"

"I believe so."

"Are they Bardielim? Ramielim?"

"That's the worst part; _neither._ "

xxxx

Eris Morn moved with great swiftness across the boulders and rocky ground, trying to follow the the odd shadow that had crossed her vision. _That shadow...  
_  
' _C.C_ ; '

 _I understand. It was...an echo, of something..._

(The Device subjected her to yet another vision: a legion of walking shadows with skulls for faces, a living horde of blades. They were storming the walls of the City...!)

' _(°-°)_ '

 _I know. If it is...then events are beginning to turn once again._ That had been a recurring theme, these past months; the long stagnation that had gripped the City was fading away. Save for Six Fronts and Twilight Gap, the march of decades had featured few changes: the constant back-and-forth against the Houses of Ramiel and Bardiel to the east; the fruitless attempts to breach the House of Arael's stranglehold over the European Dead Zone; the harrowing treks across the wastelands of Asia and Africa, dominated by the the House of Shamshel; their utter inability to challenge the House of Gaghiel for control over the seas and oceans of Earth; the mysterious North American Anomalous Zone, surrounded on all sides by the House of Iruel. The Guardians that were plucky enough to leave Earth and venture to other planetary bodies - the Moon, Venus, Mars - met more challenges in the Hive, the Vex, and the Cabal. That had been the theme of the preceding years: a brutal stalemate.

And now, ever since Shinji Ikari had awoken...things were changing. Rapidly. _He is the catalyst for many changes. Given his status as an Evangelion Pilot...perhaps that is not surprising._

(Another vision from the Device: the violet Giant snarled, eyes glowing red; there was a horrific weight to its walk as a halo of light opened above its head, revealing a crimson void. The bloody abyss slowly grew, and began to consume everything...)

' _（・Ａ・）_ '

 _Don't worry, Rose._ Her fingers tightened around _Bane,_ the chips of Knight blades gleaming in the light of the sun. _He is a dear comrade. I will not allow those futures to come to pass._ The dread horrors that the Device had shown her...the suffering that the people endured...she would die before they came to pass.

' _:S_ '

 _Then we'd best make sure we win._ Eris came to a crouching halt, balancing on her toes atop a small spire of rock.

Shinji landed atop an adjacent spire, staring at the small valley below, through which a small creek snaked through. A tiny crevice could be seen on the other side, leading deeper into the ground. "In there?"

"...perhaps. Can you cover me?"

The younger Hunter withdrew an unusual sniper rifle. "Can do." The barrel was longer than the average rifle, possessing an oddly antiquated design...were it not for the toroidal accelerators secured to where the stock met the barrel, each one emitting a subtle whine.

' _O_o_ '

"That...is a new weapon," murmured Eris.

Shinji smiled nervously. "Well...the armor was one thing. But I don't mind the weapons; this is sort of a cross between a fusion rifle and a sniper...though I don't quite get how Master Rahool came up with the name _Positively Disappointing._ " Shrugging, he pressed the stock against his shoulder. "I've got you covered."

She nodded and leapt off, midair jumping a few times to arrest her momentum before landing softly on the hardy ground. Her boots crunched against dry grass as she neared the entrance of the ravine-

BOOM!

The ground erupted behind her, prompting Eris to whirl around; a humanoid crafted of black fog emerged from the rubble, snarling furiously as the eyes within its skull-like face glowed. _So I wasn't wrong._ She pressed a leg against her own A.T. Field, pushing and getting some distance between herself and the creature. _It was a Zeruelim._ And that was an ill tiding indeed, for Fallen from the House of Zeruel to be on Earth.

The Zeruelim roared, hazy limbs sharpening into wicked spears. Eris shifted from side to side, shadestepping away from the Fallen's strikes. She lobbed a Vortex Grenade, hitting the dark humanoid dead-on; the beast's A.T. Field flickered, holding off against abrasive warping of the Void energy. Its eyes gleamed, and it let loose a loud roar. Sure enough, various Ramielim emerged from the crevice-

CHYOOM.

A stream of blue positrons smashed into the crystalline Fallen, shattering them into pieces. The Ramielim loosed a series of frightened chirps, turning their attention to the Hunter sniping them from afar.

Eris lightly smirked; she wouldn't have to worry about the Zeruelim's reinforcements.

The Zeruelim howled, limbs lashing out like blades-

She shadestepped past the Fallen, whirling around on her heels. Her A.T. Field flared, pressing against the Fallen's, nullifying it. The Zeruelim turned, glaring into the barrel of her shotgun.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

 _Swordbreaker_ reduced the Zeruelim's skull into a messy splatter of bone and ether. The humanoid collapsed, shadowy haze collapsing like dust onto the ground. The remaining Ramielim shrieked, retreating back into the crevice. "...hmm."

Shinji Ikari quickly bounded over towards her, coming to a stop besides the Zeruelim's corpse. "What...what was that?"

"A Fallen from House Zeruel. A Zeruelim, to be precise." She gazed back towards the City, lips descending into a stern frown. "For them to be on Earth..."

(The Device spoke once more: the home of the Awoken was burning, put to the torch in retribution for a war long lost.)

"...could it be...?" She glanced back towards her teammate. "We need to get back to the City."

xxxx

/The Tower, the City/

The Consensus were at the forefront of the welcoming committee. Comprised of multiple Guardians and various reputable civilians of all races - human, Awoken, and Exo - this gathering would serve as both a sign of the City's culture, and a showing of strength. For if there was one thing that the Queen of the Awoken respected...it was strength. Hence why the the Cabal warship - conquered, cleaned, repaired, and repurposed over the past month - hovered over the Tower, bearing the orange, gray, and white colors of the Vanguard. It continued the trend established with _Saladin's Forge_ and _Jolder's Watch_ , having been rechristened _Radegast's Blade_ : a fitting tribute to the founder and leader of the original Iron Lords, who had fought for so long to protect the people of the City before it had even been called the City.

Petra Venj stood stoically, standing slightly ahead of the welcoming committee, as per her function of the Awoken's Emissary.

"...do we have to stand so _still_...?" murmured Cayde-6.

"Yes," muttered Saint-14.

The Hunter Vanguard sighed, settling for grumbling ineffectually.

The Speaker kept his eyes on _Naomi's Wrath_ as it descended towards the Tower, moving perpendicularly to allow the open-air deck to run flush with the outdoor plaza. _This has the potential for many things.  
_  
' _...that's a meaningless_ _statement,'_ ranted Fuyutsuki. _'Of course it is! That statement is literally true for almost everything!_ '

 _True. True...just thinking to myself._ Acting so inscrutably for many years had its after-effects, it seemed.

Finally, the diplomatic party of the Reef's Royalty emerged from within the purple-and-gold Ketch. Flanked on each side by a dozen of the Queen's Guard, the three members of the Royal Family moved as a unity, an unstoppable triad.

Queen Mara Sov, Ruler of the Reef, at the head of the party.

Prince Uldren Sov, Master of Crows, to her right.

Princess Nula Sov, Mistress of Secrets, to her left.

She walked without fear and without trepidation, coming to a stop near Petra Venj. Taking this as her cue, the Emissary enunciated, "Announcing the arrival of her Majesty Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken!"

"Our sincere greetings to the Royal Family of the Reef," responded the Speaker, falling into old diplomatic routines. "We of the City offer you a warm welcome, and the hope of greater prosperity...for _both_ of our peoples." He held his hand forward.

Calmly, the Queen of the Awoken advanced, grasping his hand with her own. "We shall see," she said, a small smile on her face.

xxxx

The powers of the Reef and the City had been preparing for this day for weeks. Even if they hadn't vocalized their desire for an alliance until Petra's meeting with the Consensus last month, the wheels had been turning to bring the two into a closer union. The greater mastery over SIVA, the loss of the MAGI, the greater activity by the Nine, the Cabal's establishment of a base on the Moon, the return of Evangelions into active duty: these events were guaranteed to drive the two closer together, as they reached out for anything that would help them stand strong against their mutual enemies.

In this vacuum of power, the Fallen had hit hard times. House Bardiel had lost their Prime Servitor and Archon Priest, and their Kell had been forced to retreat to the east from their ancient holdings in the Cosmodrome. House Ramiel had lost its entire triad of leadership, reduced to multiple Barons vying for control. For many years, these two Houses - being the closest to the City, and by far the most aggressive - had been the ones to corral the others into operations against the City.

The increased activity by Unit-02 was beginning to push back against House Shamshel and House Arael. House Matarael was still reeling from the loss of its Kell, further beaten back by increased Cabal presence on the Moon. House Gaghiel seemed isolationist as ever; House Iruel maintained its focus on the Vex, as always; House Israfel, having endured the greatest losses at Twilight Gap, remained isolated at their Hokkaido stronghold, only recently beginning to venture outside their borders once more.

And House Tabris...well, who knew what Variks ultimately believed.

This vacuum was screaming for someone to step in and provide a new vision to a once glorious confederation.

That time had come.

xxxx

/The Tower, the City/

It happened right as the the welcoming committee began to escort the Royal Family into the Tower.

There were four sharp booms, all occurring in unison: the telltale sound of Skiffs dropping out of a localized warp space and into standard reality.

Everyone turned, glancing upward into the sky; hovering in the air, between the Tower and the Traveler, were four Skiffs bearing the colors of House Bardiel.

"... _finally_ , something exciting," muttered Cayde-6 with something approaching glee.

"Do our guns have a lock on them?" asked Saint-14 and Uldren in unison, both speaking to their own subordinates. That moment of synchronicity went entirely ignored.

"...they're not in a hostile attack pattern," said Osiris.

From the top of those four Skiffs - arranged in a wide square - four Servitors emerged, projecting an interweaving construct of light. Combined, they coalesced into a single form: a stalwart humanoid crafted from living shadow, with a face that was far more monstrous and beastly than the humanoid skulls of a Zeruelim. Of particular note, however, was the cloak of dark blue and white wrapped around his shoulders, its collar rimmed by a ring of sharp bones.

Mara Sov's eyebrows furrowed. "... _Skolas_..." she growled.

The projection thundered with a hoarse voice, speaking clearly in the common tongue. " **City of Thieves! False Royalty of the Reef! I am** ** _Skolas, Kell of Kells!_** **And I am here to proclaim your demise.** "

"What the hell...?" The Director of Wille glanced around out of apparent bewilderment. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Clovis-9.

"That is Skolas, former would-be leader of House Zeruel," answered Nula Sov, her red eyes staring stoically at the projection of the Zeruelix. "One of three contenders, after the Shattering of Ceres killed Virixas, the previous Kell of Zeruel. He was also, by the end of the Reef Wars, the only _surviving_ contender."

"This is impossible," muttered Uldren Sov. "How could he have escaped from the Nine...?!"

"Simple... _he didn't_." Mara Sov's lip curled with slight disdain. "And knowing him, this message is one-way. How typical."

" **Tales have reached my ears of the Great Machine, the being that you called the** ** _Traveler_** **,** " boomed Skolas. " **Stories of the carnage wrought upon the other Houses are all that I hear!** "

xxxx

/Three Weeks Ago/

/Kepler Spaceport, the Moon/

 _Aksor, acting Archon Priest of House Matarael, calmly directed the ether from Yoriks Prime to the nearby Servitors; at this point, he and the Prime were the highest figures of authority for the House, following the death of Voryas. And now, with the Cabal having established a foothold on the Moon, their territory's outer defenses were being tested with increasing regularity. Even though the Lunar Horde had been relentless and unending, the Cabal's explosive ordnance and durable constitution represented greater threats._

 _It seemed that their story was another typical one: bereft of a Kell, the Mataraelus of sufficient rank and age would eventually determine who would ascend to the position of Mataraelix...regardless of how much blood would be shed._

 _The sapient, humanoid wormhole glanced up, noting the presence of Taniks. There was an odd expression on the Sachielix's face; what was on his mind now?_

 _The Kell of House Sachiel chuckled: an interesting offer has reached me from the Reef..._

xxxx

" **You wretches believe that you are the sole inheritors of lost glory, that you are destined for something great; you know** ** _nothing_** **of true loss! You never reached the heights of the Eliksni. You haven't even achieved dominance over your own** ** _star system!_** "

xxxx

/Two Weeks Ago/

/Greenland Sea/

 _Yavek, Baron of House Zeruel, hovered quietly within the dark and chilly waters. Protected by the Light of his Soul, the chill did not bother him, and the ether circulating through his body provided all the energy he needed._

Down this deep, he let his spirit speak for him: _**Hear me, oh servants of House Gaghiel! The rightful Kell of my House has sent the call for all to provide aid! Long have you refused to aid your brethren!**_

 _Silence._

 _Then, gurgling from the currents, a voice responded: **Your wars are not ours. We are content with the long work of centuries.**_

 _The Zeruelus chortled: **Do you truly believe that you will be left alone? These foul thieves have rendered the Great Machine a desolate wreck! What makes you think that their sacrilege won't extend to you?  
**_  
 _A watery snort: **Our control over their waters is absolute. We would drown them all if they dared to intrude.  
**_  
 _Yavek's maw opened wide: **Then prove it! Your House once sailed the stars, ferrying the soldiers of our kind from world to world! Skolas offers the chance to bring about our lost glory, once again!  
**_  
 _Silence._

 _Then, bolts of electrical light arced over titanic bodies, illuminating numerous Gaghielus. A deep rumble answered:_ _**Say your proposal...and we will judge if it is worthy of our Kell's attention.**_

xxxx

" **No more shall I tolerate your presence; no more, shall your presence mock us!** "

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/Manhattan Nuclear Zone/

 _On the East Cost of Old America, amidst a titanic city that had been reduced to rubble and atomic fallout during the Cataclysm, a Fallen facility surged with nanomachines: countless Iruelim processed radioactive material for any useful matter. Anything that would help them breach what the thieves called the Anomalous Zone._

 _It was to this facility - built over the ruins of New York City - that Yavek found himself next. There was a glimmer within the eye sockets of his skull, a sign of glee and anticipation. Compared to House Gaghiel, this House would be simple: many hands now contribute to the efforts of Skolas! Matarael-born, Ramiel-born, Bardiel-born, Gaghiel-born, Shamshel- born, Arael-born, Israfel-born...they have all joined us._

 _His response was simple: what do you have to offer?_

 _Yavek chuckled: aid us, and once our crusade is complete...we will assist you in your efforts against the Vex._

 _And so Noruvis, Kell of House Iruel, turned with an odd glimmer in his synthetic eyes: you have our interest..._

xxxx

Skolas sneered, his eyes shimmering with sheer, savage elation. " **Long have the years been, since the Awoken struck the first blow, and halved the strength of my House...and now, we shall return the** ** _favor._** " The projected image of the Zeruelix faded, replace by a long-distance shot of a familiar asteroid: Sovereign, the base of power for the Awoken.

Amidst the field of stars, a black disc opened up.

"...that phenomenon...just like the Threefold Invasion!" exclaimed Saint-14.

"A portal...Skolas has attained the aid of a member of House Leliel...it must be Aksor," growled Uldren.

And then... _they_ emerged.

The Queen's eyes narrowed, filled with wrath...and a trace hint of worry.

xxxx

/Vestian Outpost/

The alarms blared as sensors detected the sudden space-time anomaly. The Corsairs began to scramble, serving as the first response by the Royal Armada.

They would not be quick enough, for the Fallen emerged from the wormhole with a vengeance...and appropriately so.

Titanic Gaghielus, ranging from the size of Skiffs to at least a quarter of a mile, soaring towards the Outpost. Arc energy coiled around the space-faring fish, fins and spirit propelling them through the vacuum of space. Incoming projectiles were blocked and vaporized by bolts of Arc energy.

With vicious ferocity, the many Gaghielus stormed into the Outpost; many more rushed beyond, heading for Sovereign proper. Their teeth snapped wildly, snapping down onto the jumpships of the Corsairs; meanwhile, flaps of skin flipped open like bulkheads, and out emerged various Fallen: Ramielim, Bardielim, Mataraelim, and Iruelim all emerged, descending upon the Awoken defenders.

Perched atop a small rampart, Variks watched these proceedings with a quiet eye. "So, Skolas...this is what you have chosen." His lips quirked into an odd smile. "Intriguing..."

xxxx

The image of the Vestian Outpost - beginning to burn and smoke - faded away, replaced once more by Skolas. " **The Eliksni Confederation has declared war upon the native peoples of the Earth and the Reef. So declares Skolas, Kell of Kells!** "

BOOM.

The four Skiffs and their Servitors were destroyed with a brief salvo from _Naomi's Wrath._ The Zeruelix's projected image immediately vanished.

The Queen of the Awoken's eyes were practically burning, so great was her fury. "...then a war you shall _have_."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The House of Tabris**

" ** _The philosophy of 'survival by any means' is seductive. Take care not to lose all sense of yourself, yes?_** **"**

 **Variks is not ignorant of the whispers; the Fallen have ways of communicating that not even the Crows can witness. Yet another echo of a glorious past, where fifteen disparate species were united under one banner, a common cause. Now, the only things that unite? Shared technology, shared weapons of war, shared reliance on ether - a pale imitation of the Great Machine's Light.**

 **He cannot blame the younger ones, who have known only diaspora.**

 **For millennia, the Eliksni have scattered across the stars, fleeing the carnage of the Whirlwind. They crumbled, as the Progenitors - the Greatest of them - perished, one by one. There are times where the tragedy makes him want to weep: they had once built! They had once composed! They had once had a firm foundation to stand upon! Alas, those were mere dreams, of a time gone by: when the Houses of Sandalphon, Sahaquiel, and Armisael had thrived, much less _existed_ ; when the House of Leliel had numbered in the millions, and not the dozens; when the House of Tabris had been a paragon of order, serving as arbiters and judges for all, reminding everyone of their proper place in the hierarchy of the cosmos.**

 **These last centuries had seen many changes.**

 **He could still remember the sensation that had rippled across the Servitor in his chest: that wave of Light, echoing across the fabric of space, carrying with it a scream of pain and agony. They had all been drawn towards it. However, by the time Variks had arrived in-system, open warfare had already begun between the Houses and the natives.**

 **He cannot blame the older ones for their rage, who remembered the Great Machine at the height of its glory - a great moon of metal and stone, shining with a Light that not even the stars possessed. He would confess to feeling a trickle of fury, the first time he had seen an image of the crippled being that the Eliksni had known as 'God'. Alas, that fury had quickly faded; the natives of the planet called Earth fought with a desperation that was familiar to him. They were impossible to hate. Hence why the current state of affairs fills him with a sense of pity.**

 **He cannot blame Skolas for approaching him, seeking to curry his favor.**

 **The Zeruelix's time in the icy prisons of the Nine - those frightful Giants, bearing a twisted power that made him want to retch! - has tempered his characteristic rage. Once, he had been known as Skolas, the Rabid. Now, even though his body thrummed with anger, there was a sense of purpose in the blank eyes of his skull-like face. "You know why I'm here."**

 **Variks almost finds it humorous, that Skolas moves so discreetly, that he would think to sneak into the Prison of Elders just to meet him. "You have learned prudence and temperance after all these years, it seems. I take it that I cannot dissuade you from your current path?"**

 **"I will not allow my people to suffer this continued indignity," he snarls.**

 **The Tabrix wants to chortle; how selective is Skolas's memory! "House Zeruel marched to war, seeking to crush the Earthlings' Last City, yes? Queen of the Awoken offered terms, offered warnings. Kell Virixas ignored them. Awoken struck, halving your numbers. House Zeruel fell to infighting. House Leliel, subordinate to your House, was split even further, losing more than they could afford." There was nothing like the sight of a species who knew they were condemned to extinction: lost to wrathful grief, or to desperate depression. Aksor's actions since being freed from this Prison by Taniks had been the closest thing approaching productivity from Leliel's Offspring that Variks had seen in many years. "The Queen ultimately triumphed. All who declared her Kell of Zeruel, treated well and equally, yes?" There was honor in honest work. From the simple drudgery of the mines, to the unknown adventure of securing new asteroids for colonization, to the solemn duty of being a guard and protector of the Royal Family; it was more than what they had warranted as the defeated, yes? As the victorious one, the Queen would have been justified in killing them all. "All who refused to bend the knee, executed or imprisoned, yes? As is proper and just during war."**

 **"We no longer control our own destiny! To continue this life, kowtowing to that _witch_ ; we will lose sight of what it means to be of House Zeruel, to be Eliksni!"**

 **"And who is to blame for that?"**

 **Skolas scowls. He is seriously considering unleashing a beam of destruction from his eyes; he ultimately relents, knowing it would accomplish little. "...I am uniting all of the remaining Houses. We will rise; we will crush the thieves, and reclaim the Great Machine at last. Will you stand against your brethren?"**

 **Variks shakes his head. He has seen images of the two Giants that fought against the Hive godling Crota; theirs was a power that he saw no way to counter. "Your way will not end well." Variks had been patient. He knew that the Earthlings were stubborn, and bullheaded; they would not abandon the Great Machine unwillingly. They would have to be convinced from within. Hence why Kaworu Nagisa - that unassuming Awoken, soul long ago subsumed and overwritten by Variks' own spiritual power - worked so diligently to convince the Earthlings' to take for the stars: to leave their home behind, and make their own fate. That it would leave the Great Machine alone, free for the remaining Eliksni to reclaim...well, that was a mere bonus, yes? "We are already a mere shadow of what we once were."**

 **"The vision I have...is something that no one will see coming. I just need the proper tools." Skolas turns, acknowledging that this meeting had reached its conclusion.**

 **"...Variks will not lift a finger against the Eliksni." He would be busy doing something of greater importance, that would still keep his title as 'the Loyal' intact in the Queen's eyes. That it would effectively keep him sidelined from fighting the Fallen - what a fitting name for what they had become - was yet another mere bonus, yes?**

 **Skolas gives a gruff nod of gratitude, and then the would-be 'Kell of Kells' is gone.**

 **Variks sighs, leaning back against the walls. He briefly recalls another memory - of Chelchis, the previous Kell of his own House, stepping into battle; armed with the full power of Tabris, Chelchis fights against the Hurricane himself, the dark one who unleashed the Whirlwind upon the Eliksni - and wonders if the Fallen will ever be at peace, again.**

 **But he has been prudent and patient, yes?**

 **Variks would endure.**


	32. The Library, the Prison, and the Zone

****Grimoire: The Queen****

" _ **The Naomid, Book X, Chapter 10**_ **"**

 ** **Abstract: Queen Naomi Sov acknowledged her daughter's call for the Rite of Succession: a ceremonial duel to decide the next heir. Though she was still strong and vigorous at the age of two hundred and forty, having reigned for over a century, Naomi knew that the acrimony between her daughter and her niece had become too fierce. And so Erika Sov - the eldest born from Naomi's generation of the Royal Family, and thus first in line to the throne - faced Mara Sov.****

 **Erika spoke confidently of her skill in various dark arts and paracausal forces. Her boasts were not without merit, as she held the advantage in strength, spirit, and age. Over fifty years Mara's senior, few gave the Queen's eldest daughter any chance. Mara admitted her relative weaknesses, yet would not relent. Before their duel could begin, the Queen's daughter triggered an old ritual that had seemingly little utility, yet was sufficient to sap the Queen's niece of her phenomenal powers. To this day, none have been able to decipher the meaning behind Mara's wrathful words: that Erika was a pale masquerade, whose strength was merely borrowed.**

 **In the end, Mara struck down her eldest cousin, killing her without remorse. As the victor, Mara insisted that Erika be denied a proper funeral. So righteous was the wrath of the Queen's daughter that few batted an eye when she burned Erika's corpse to ashes.**

 **Thus ended the Naomid, with Naomi Sov stepping down from the throne. Thus began the Maraid, with the ascension of Mara Sov, the seventh Queen of the Awoken.**

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

As the Fallen invaded from without, the members of House Zeruel rebelled from within. It was sudden and swift, for few expected the Zeruelim and Zeruelus - so long had they exhibited loyalty to the Queen! - to begin their attack. This scene repeated itself throughout the Reef's many holdings, prompting a harried response by the Royal Army and the Royal Awoken Guard. Asteroids flickered with fire and smoke, while the fleets of the Awoken rushed to meet the space-faring whales of Gaghiel, and the Ketches of multiple Fallen Houses.

It was a direct and targeted assault, designed to harass and confuse and slaughter.

It would provide sufficient cover for House Zeruel to escape.

It would _also_ take the eyes of the Awoken off of Skolas's real target; at least, long enough for him to get what he needed.

The heavy doors were blown open, arcane protections neutralized by a burst of Light from the Zeruelix's Soul. The shadowy humanoid stomped through, flanked by Araelim - proverbial eagles made of yellow radiance - and Iruelim. Several Servitors and Shanks also accompanied them, ready to lend their own processing capabilities to the task at hand. Skolas gazed all around, noting the clustered servers, and the massive bookshelves that were lined with tomes and scrolls and manuscripts. " **It is in here somewhere.** " The Kell of Kells glanced at his new subordinates. " **Be swift.** "

The Fallen dutifully obeyed. The Araelim shining a strange light upon the bookshelves, seeking to divine the right knowledge that he needed; the Iruelim delved into the servers, hungrily seeking anything that would be useful. The Shanks assisted the Iruelim with their task by cracking firewalls and disabling security protocols (though not with complete success, as one server suddenly burst into flame); the Servitors glowed with ether, providing the Araelim a boost of energy.

Suddenly, one of the Araelim chirped a hollow sound, akin to a distant choir. The little creature swiftly descended, holding an aged book in its glowing talons. Skolas grabbed it, glancing at the title with a keen eye: Observations through the Ages: The Vex. He flipped through several pages, noting various sketches; he couldn't help but chuckle at the references to a certain Vault on Venus. " **This will do.** " He slapped it shut and pocketed it within his very body. " **We've got what we're looking for.** " He turned on his heel and stepped back out, looking at the Zeruelus, Mataraelus, and Ramielus that had been standing guard. " **This collection has been a treasure of the Reef's for centuries...turn it all to ash.** "

And so the Library of the Mistress of Secrets was put to the proverbial torch.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

In the hour since Skolas's proclamation, the Royal Family and their personal guard had gathered inside headquarters, gathered around the long table. Where Osiris normally stood, there was the Speaker. To his left were the Vanguard; to his right were the representatives of Nerv, Wille, and Seele. At the foot of the table were gathered the Queen, her siblings, and her retinue. In the middle of the table, the holographic projectors were updating consistently as more information made its way through the interplanetary arrays, piggybacking off of the scouting vessels that Kaworu Nagisa's faction had scattered across the system.

The numbers were less than encouraging.

"Casualties on Sovereign: lower bound of seven thousand, still rising. Casualties on Amethyst: lower bound of fifty percent. Casualties on Iris: lower bound of thirty percent." Princess Nula Sov's monotone delivery was rather unnerving to the uninitiated. "Long-distance recon from Cybele reports multiple contacts with members of the Fallen Houses of Gaghiel, Matarael, Iruel, Bardiel, Ramiel, Arael, Shamshel, and Israfel. Over ninety-nine-point-nine percent of House Zeruel rebelled."

"And the ones who remained loyal?" asked Prince Uldren.

"Disposed of, with extreme prejudice."

Mara's eyes narrowed; their glow was incredibly fierce, and promised retribution. "We showed them _mercy_. Offered them a home, amongst the Awoken...and they have met that mercy with _betrayal_."

Cayde-6 subtly shifted away from her.

The Queen raised her head, staring directly at the Speaker. "And what say you, of this development?"

"...it is concerning. And a development that we can ill-afford, given the Cabal's close proximity to Earth." The Speaker glanced towards Osiris. "And what of the Vex, Commander?"

"Guardians have begun running more recon patrols on Venus and Mars; their war of attrition with the Cabal on Mars continues on as usual, but on Venus...there are stirrings of something else." The Warlock Vanguard smiled wryly. "It seems even with our victory over Crota, there is no opportunity for rest."

"...incoming transmission." Nula's words brought everyone's attention back to the projector in the middle; a static image manifested of what appeared to be a young man with messy hair. "Variks?"

" **Ah...good to hear you, Princess. Variks is...unharmed.** "

"What have you been up to?" demanded Uldren, yellow eyes narrowing with suspicion.

The voice had an amused tone to it. " **I assure, I remain a servant to the Queen. Variks has gathered Coven, placed himself by the First. Protecting the Protector, yes?** "

Uldren remained wary, yet his shoulders slackened just a bit. Mara did not let any of her relief show on her face. _So the Mind of MAYA is still safe._ "You have done your duty, Variks, the Loyal. What have you witnessed?"

" **So many Eliksni, striking swift and sure. There was purpose to their movements, beyond mere rebellion. Have spoken to the surviving Crows; no offense to their Master, of course.** "

Prince Uldren's eye twitched. "So long as you have actual intelligence, I will permit it."

Variks chuckled. " **Skolas delved deeper into Sovereign, with a retinue of his own. He found the Princess's vaunted Library; came away with a single book; its contents...unknown. Afterwards, he had other Eliksni destroy it. Utterly, and completely.** " He managed to sound contrite. " **My...sincerest apologies for your loss, Princess.** "

Princess Nula's eyes narrowed. "...I see."

Cayde-6 not-so-subtly shifted away from her sister.

" **Once this occurred, they then retreated. Multiple Ketches, reclaimed from the Corsairs, now commanded by their former hosts from House Zeruel; this union of Houses commands considerable armada now, yes?** "

"That would be putting it mildly," said Saint-14 with a scowl. "A grand alliance of Fallen...beyond even what we saw at Twilight Gap!"

" **Fallen, you call us. A fitting name in this current state...but truly, we are** ** _Eliksni_** **. The path chosen by Skolas, however...will only result in further bloodshed. Ah...and speaking of which. Another Crow has just brought me word of something...truly unpleasant.** "

Mara's scowl deepened. Yet more bad news on top of everything else. "Speak."

" **The Prison of Elders...is gone.** "

"...gone? Did Skolas and his ilk destroy it?" But why would they-?

Her train of thought quickly halted as a new image manifested: a picture, tinted by the orange light of the projector, but still bearing crisp resolution. The familiar form of the asteroid 1929 Kollaa was surrounded by Ketches and Gaghielus, tethered by either great chains or linked A.T. Fields. Of particular note was the fact that this school of vessels and space whales was on an outbound trajectory from the Reef...as well as the fact that the asteroid was no longer surrounded by its fellow asteroids.

" **No. I mean it is** ** _gone_** **, in a very literal sense.** "

Kaworu Nagisa tittered mirthfully. "My goodness. This is a very bold move."

"This Prison of Elders..." Clovis-9's synthetic brows furrowed. "Isn't it a place where aliens hostile to the Reef are kept? What would the Fallen want with it?"

" **Many of their brethren are locked within,** " explained Variks. " **As for other prisoners...there are many Cabal, Hive, and Vex locked within; who knows what Skolas plans?** "

xxxx

/The Prison of Elders/

As the great asteroid was escorted towards the Inner Planets, Skolas walked its halls with confidence. Various Zeruelim went about freeing their brethren; as far as the Awoken servants of the (now former) Warden went, they were exterminated on sight.

SHICK.

Like the pitiful woman who was reduced to slivers of meat by his bladed arms. The Zeruelix moved with purpose, knowing that there were a few things he needed to see.

He eventually made it to a chamber that was wide and open, sealed from the vacuum of space by tempered glass and transparent polymers; where once the strange radiance of the Reef filtered through, now there was only the distant light of Sol. Gathered around the chamber's main court were a multitude of familiar orbs, formed from black metal and bearing pronounced ridges: Servitors from the line of Kaliks. A multitude of his newly-freed kin were situated around the Servitors, staring at two important figures.

One was a great Servitor with a glowing yellow eye, much larger than its other brethren, with ridges formed from a black haze instead of metal.

The other...was another Zeruelix, kneeling beneath the great Servitor. Far more sedate and calm than Skolas, this Zeruelix had a rather serene air about him. The tattered robes of blue and black, covered with ancient sigils, indicated his status as an Archon of House Zeruel.

" **Nixis?** " growled Skolas.

The Archon Priest looked up. " **Greetings, my new and former Kell. Our lesser kin speak...of many interesting things. Of a Great Work that you seek to implement.** "

Skolas did not answer, instead looking up at the giant Servitor, easily the size of a Prime...and perhaps, that was intentional. " **Kaliks Prime was destroyed during the war.** "

Nixis caught on to what Skolas was truly asking. " **From what I can gather, Kaliks-12 had been the High Servitor of Skriviks. Out of desperation, Skriviks and his Zeruelim subordinates dismantled lesser Servitors, to...forcefully propel Kaliks-12 to godhood. He is Kaliks Reborn.** "

" **Interesting...** " Skolas tilted his head. " **Is he truly Kaliks Prime, resurrected?** "

Nixis's arms twitched twice in quick succession at the midpoint: the Zeruelix equivalent of a shrug. " **Close enough as to be functionally indistinguishable, given how much worship was directed towards it.** " Archons were kept sequestered and isolated in pods that suppressed their souls, to keep them from exerting a measure of influence over Servitors; it was natural that Nixis had been out of the loop. " **The words are...more hollow. But they carry the same weight.** "

" **Very well then.** " What a grand boon, then. " **I assume you will be preoccupied distributing ether to our brethren? There are many young Zeruelim who have never even** ** _seen_** **a Prime.** "

" **But of course. And what will** ** _you_** **be doing?** "

" **...you could call it research,** " sneered the Kell of Kells, turning away from this scene. Nixis had been loyal, during the Reef Wars; he would make for a suitable Archon Priest. And with Kaliks Prime having been long lost...this Kaliks Reborn would make a decent substitute. But thoughts of his House's glory could wait for another time; he had something of far greater importance to attend to.

Deeper and deeper he descended, eventually arriving in a sector of the Prison where the cells were covered in metallic and cybernetic parts: a sign of the machine prisoners within. Naturally, a number of Iruelim had gathered, with Shanks as well. The tiny clouds of living nanites were buzzing with excitement. " **Heel,** " commanded the Kell of Kells. " **You will have your opportunity. Just be prepared to release them at my signal.** " Skolas thundered down the corridor, his body morphing and shifting to accommodate the lower ceiling; upon entering another large chamber, dimly-lit and cluttered with shattered bronze, he reformed into his humanoid state. Three domes bearing the symbol of House Tabris could be seen: stasis chambers, yet another example of Eliksni technology. Technology that Variks had shared with the Reef. He bit down on his bitterness; now was not the time. Regaining his composure, the Zeruelix roared. " **Open!** "

By his command, the Iruelim that had already infiltrated the systems of the Prison activated various subroutines. Slowly, the stasis chambers began to recede into the ground, letting loose clouds of settling mist.

The synthetic voice was quick to renounce him.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE I WAS WAITING FOR."

Skolas chortled. " **And yet here I am!** "

"YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THE PATTERN."

" **I care not for your Pattern, or whatever designs you may have! I am here with a greater purpose; a certain book has described you in great detail,** ** _Qodron the Chronovore!_** **And to fully restore my House to its former glory...I will need the information you contain.** "

Out of the receded domes to the left and right came Overmind Minotaurs: giant creatures of bronze and brass, with distinctively open helms.

Out of the center dome...emerged a Minotaur of similar size, except forged from dark metal that seemed to leak a dark and wispy smoke. The Gate Lord's sole yellow eye was glaring balefully at him.

"YOU SHALL BE EXPUNGED."

A lattice of pale energy surrounded the Zeruelix, detaining him...or so it seemed.

The Kell of Kells merely laughed. " **Is that so?!** " His arms unfurled, forming multiple blades of living shadow; at the same time, the Light of his Soul bloomed, becoming a swirling typhoon of orange octagons. Flexing the weight of his spirit, he shattered Qodron's detainment field. " **I have much grander things in mind than your mere Pattern...** " roared Skolas, as three of his now-many arms pulled weapons from within his body: a Solar Cannon, a Shock Cannon, and a Null Cannon. " **...but I accept your challenge!** "

And then the chamber erupted with the sounds of war.

xxxx

The Queen lightly cleared her throat. "Variks; until the Paladins have reestablished military control over the Reef, continue to guard the Coven. Do _not_ let anything happen to them."

" **But of course. Variks will...maintain good cheer, yes?** " The line went quiet.

Clovis-9 glanced over towards her and her retinue. "The way this 'Variks' spoke...as though _he_ were a Fallen as well..."

"Variks is the last living member of the House of Tabris," stoically explained Princess Nula. "The Kell, Archon, and Prime Servitor all in one; during the height of the Reef Wars, he gave his loyalty to the Queen. His intelligence was...vital."

Saint-14 seemed to glower. "And you _trust_ him?"

Prince Uldren sneered. "And what concern is it of yours?"

"When it involves working with a potential weak _link_ -"

"Enough." The Queen's word was enough to silence the budding strife between the Master of Crows and the Titan Vanguard.

Cayde-6 tried _very_ hard not to look like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Pointless bickering will get us nowhere. Allies of... _unusual_ circumstance are not unheard of in human history," said the Speaker. "With Skolas galvanizing so many Fallen Houses, we cannot afford to antagonize the sole House that appears to be friendly."

"I agree," said Kaworu Nagisa. "Having said that...how shall we proceed now? Given how many times the Fallen have tried to take the Traveler for themselves, I don't doubt that they'll try to attack the City again. Should we arrange for a preliminary evacuation?"

"...that's a bit hasty," murmured Akagi-79. "We don't know Skolas's endgame."

"And until then, we will escalate on all available fronts, to keep the Fallen from concentrating their forces." The projector suddenly _pinged_ , and the image of a familiar redheaded Exo appeared. "And speaking of which..."

The Queen narrowed her eyes, recognizing the individual from Petra Venj's reports. _So...that's Asuka, the Pilot of the crimson Evangelion.  
_  
Osiris leaned forward. "Asuka-3; has your expedition yielded any fruit?"

" **...yeah. I managed to breach the Anomalous Zone.** "

Every Earthling in the room perked up, Cayde-6 especially. "Seriously? You've actually been able to see what's on the other side?!"

" **Yep. And...well, just take a gander.** "

A static image came through...

xxxx

/Five Minutes Ago/

/Atlantic Ocean/

 _Unit-02 ran across the choppy waters of the ocean, en route to the east coast of Old America. With each step, her A.T. Field flashed, increasing the rigidity and density of the water beneath her feet; it was such a stark and dramatic manipulation of matter that, the moment her Eva's soul stopped affecting the water, it flash froze. A trail of icebergs could be seen behind the Evangelion, stretching for miles and miles._

'So. What do you think is on the other side?'

 _Asuka-3 huffed. "I have no clue. It's gotta be something interesting though, to have been blocked from the rest of the world since the Collapse."_

'My money's on a country of dragons! _'_

 _"Seriously? You_ want _the Ahamkara to return?!"_

'Compared to everything else we've dealt with, wouldn't you? _'_

 _Okay, that was a fair point._

 _The east coast of America was within her sight; based on what intelligence was available, she was aiming for an isolated portion of the former state of Georgia, away from any major towns or cities; bereft of any old technology, the presence of House Iruel would hopefully be minimal. "Okay...approximately thirty-one-point-four-eight degrees North latitude, approximately eighty-one-point-three-three degrees West longitude...any sign of Fallen?"_

'Nope. _'_

 _Asuka-3 grinned. "Then let's break through."_

 _Unit-02 snarled, holding a rather familiar weapon in its hands: the Lance of Taox. In little time at all, the Evangelion's feet smashed into shallower waters, then shoreline, then dry ground; approximately ten miles inland - through forested fields and pasty empty highways - the Evangelion skidded to a halt._

'...you feel it as well?'

 _"Oh yeah." How could she not? To her senses...it seemed like the world suddenly stopped."Well...time to see what's on the other side."_

 _With a defiant roar, Unit-02 thrust the Lance into the edge of the Anomalous Zone, shimmering with the full force of the A.T. Field; the orange octagons expanded, bloomed, and power_ erupted _from the bident...and then, like crumbling sand - or perhaps even glass - the invisible threshold began to fall away._

 _And on the other side..._

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

...and the sight they saw was one that would have been at home on Mercury: spires of brass and bronze, crackling pylons of Arc energy, a horizon filled with nothing but circuitry and floating metal.

It was an image that chilled everyone. "Impossible..." murmured Osiris. "Then this would mean...!"

Asuka-3 grunted. " **Yeah. I know.** "

For all of these centuries...right under their proverbial noses...the Vex had been on Earth. And from the looks of it, all of North America belonged to them.

"So the Vex were behind the Anomalous Zone this entire time..." murmured Cayde-6, looking intently upon the image. "...no wonder the House of Iruel was so gonzo for this place."

"They _have_ always had a fascination for the technology of the Vex," said Osiris. There was an odd hardness to his tone. "But to think they have remained there for so long...how deeply have they burrowed into our planet? If they truly control that entire continent, why have they not yet overrun us like they have Mercury?"

"...it's because of the Traveler," answered the Speaker. "Crippled though it may be, the Traveler and its Light has managed to serve as a check against opposing forces. Perhaps there was a reason why these Vex have remained so isolationist..."

"But given that other Vex divisions have shown increased activity, what are the odds that we've only woken up a sleeping giant?" proposed Saint-14.

The Queen watched the proceedings with stoic eyes, briefly glancing towards her sister. The Mistress of Secrets appeared unaffected outwardly...but there was a keen edge in her mind's eye now, a subtle smell of curiosity. _This development has actually surprised you...how interesting._ "This Evangelion of yours...will it continue on? Or will it retreat, and observe?"

The subtle challenge in her tone was enough to rile Asuka-3. " **Pfft. I don't know who's talking, but since I'm here, I might as well get a closer look.** "

"If you could, switch to live footage," gently ordered the Speaker. "We would all like to witness more of this... _realm_."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia/

' _You do realize you're being goaded on, right?_ '

Mari's question elicited a snort from Asuka-3. "Eh, I would have done it anyway." There was literally no reason to _not_ look around.

Unit-02 took one step, moving from grass and soil to metal and wiring.

DOOM.

The air suddenly rumbled. Various sections of the land in front of her rose and fell, and massive confluxes manifested from portals in the ground.

DOOM.

The three confluxes were pulsing; the constructs of circular metal were glowing, surrounded by streams of non-baryonic matter that thundered with each pulse.

' _...um...do you want to move now?_ '

"...debating it."

DOOM.

' _Seriously,_ _ **not**_ _a good idea to stick around a place that's been literally eaten by time-traveling robots-!_ '

DOOM.

With a bright flash, the three confluxes slowly began to dissolve. They were...falling inward, converging around a singular figure...a humanoid one? "...oh..."

With a flicker of pale light, the humanoid form solidified into something actual, something real; the yellow eye of a bronze Minotaur gazed right into Unit-02's eyes.

"...oh _come_ **on**...!"

 _Directly_ into Unit-02's eyes.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Everyone stared blankly at the footage that was being transmitted through the projector.

As always, Cayde-6 had a perfectly pithy remark. "So...the Vex have _giant Minotaurs_ now. That's just _peachy_ , ain't it?"

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Anomalous Zone**

 **I have heard many tales of Pujari, a Warlock thanatonaut known for unusual visions and dreams. I wonder how he would have reacted to the Device.**

 **I dive back in, and witness.**

 **There is an experiment in the desert. A great power is being tested.**

 **A hole is punched in reality. Something is sent far away. The other remains. What they are, I cannot tell.**

 **A red planet...it must be Mars. But there is a shift. Things that should be...are not. This timeline feels wrong, as if events are rebelling against an established order. But established by who? Or what? What dictates whether certain events are 'right' or 'wrong'? Why do some timelines feel more 'proper', regardless of how horrible they may be?**

 **But I digress.**

 **Through the hole rushes an entire ocean. The air carries a scent of salt now, that slowly consumes and corrodes. There is progress - but progress to _what?_ \- into both past and future, and the world itself becomes closed off. Something foreign has taken root, yet somehow...familiar.**

 **Time passes, yet this realm is timeless. The newcomers - now natives, they have _always_ been natives - guard this realm jealously. Interlopers are treated harshly. I cannot see what's done to them. It is as though they are erased. I wonder how literal that term is.**

 **Then...the realm is no longer hidden; a red devil has exposed it. The natives quiver with rage, and a multitude of colossi rise to expel it. Every single one of them is screaming: _OUR SHAPE IS SUPERIOR TO ALL OTHERS._**

 **And then I awaken. Rose is cooing softly at me in her typically wordless manner. "I...I think I'm done for now."**


	33. The Sol Provocative and the Alliance

**Grimoire: The House of Iruel**

" ** _Evolution, if unguided, can be...messy._** **"**

 **Noruvis quietly held the head of a Vex Goblin; his hands had dissolved into a mass of microscopic tendrils, subtly analyzing every trace. There was nothing to distinguish it from the previous Goblins he had dissected and studied. The collective consciousness of his being - a humanoid swarm of microscopic organisms - pondered the depths to which his House had fallen, so consumed they were by study of the Vex. And yet the benefits were too logical to ignore, and so they kept proceeding.**

 **Perhaps they would one day devise a particular method or stratagem to breach the threshold of the Machine Realm. They would have to be measured and precise, and not headstrong or bullish. His predecessor Draksis had learned that the hard way, when he had tried to brute-force his way into the Machine Realm with his personal Ketch, Simiks-Fel.**

 **That had been over a century ago, and no one had seen a trace of him, his crew, or his Iruelship since then.**

 **Noruvis sighed; in a matter of seconds, his tendrils broke the Goblin head down into its component pieces, consuming what was useful, and ignoring anything that wasn't. A scant pile of unusable minerals remained behind on the ground.**

 **There were many similarities and dissimilarities between his kind and the Vex. An individual Iruelim, and a singular Vex radiolarian: microscopic organisms both, one a biological nanomachine, and the other a protozoa primarily composed of silicon compounds and minerals. Yet where true consciousness was not attained until a sufficient number of Iruelim gathered together, all Vex seemed to be bound by a greater will, based on their particular algorithm or designation. Even though his kind had significant numbers, the Vex were an innumerable legion...and yet, their particular actions were sometimes befuddling. There was little in the way of evolutionary progression, so bound they were to their customary forms; a civilizational memory, left over from a prior epoch? The equivalent of a genetic blueprint, constraining their potential choices? Or perhaps it was an intentional decision that defied all sense?**

 **How else could he explain how Minds the size of planets had yet to conquer everything? Were there forces beyond even them (it is at this point that the eldest portions of his personal swarm recalled ancient files from the time of the Whirlwind, where the universe - it seemed - desired to swallow them whole)? Were there strict laws that bound their actions? Or perhaps their inscrutable movements were done for the sake of accomplishing something beyond his understanding?**

 **Noruvis shook his head, trying to quell the strange amusement bubbling up within him. That was the great conceit of his House, it seemed; if _they_ had the powers of the Vex, they would use it properly. They would be able to accomplish so many great things.**

 **A stray cloud of Iruelim approached, letting loose an electronic series of chirps and beeps. He authenticated the request, and let them approach; they briefly interfaced with his personal swarm - taking care not to interfere or intermix with his primary logic circuits, lest they be subsumed by his consciousness - before departing.**

 **Noruvis pondered the information he had gathered from the exchange; it seemed that the House of Zeruel was keen on slipping from their current leash, it seemed.**

 **Very well; he would entertain the Zeruelus named Yavek, and see what his House had to offer them.**

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia, North America/

The gigantic Minotaur-

' _Let's call it a Gaia Minotaur!_ '

 _Shut up, Mari!  
_  
-anyway, the _Gaia_ Minotaur fired its massive Torch Hammer, unleashing humongous bolts of exotic radiation. The very air around the projectile seemed to melt.

Snarling, Unit-02 raised a hand, and an A.T. Field flashed into existence. The blasts smashed into the shield of her Evangelion's soul, splashing wildly...but leaving her unharmed, even if the effort was more strenuous than she had expected. "Heh...it's just a big Minotaur," murmured Asuka-3, reassuring herself. "That just means more stuff to _break!_ "

The Gaia Minotaur groaned, taking a step forward and then it was _gone_ , it must have teleported, where was it, where was it-?!

With a terrifying cry, the giant machine appeared right in front of her, left arm raised high. Unit-02 lashed out with its own left, grabbing the incoming limb at the elbow. With a defiant roar, the Evangelion kicked the Gaia Minotaur in the torso, launching it backwards. Huge divots were carved into the metallic ground, and Arc energy flickered and crackled in the damaged circuitry.

"Not so tough, are you?" Asuka-3 let the light of the Void roar through her, and into her Evangelion. "I won't even break a sweat!"

DOOM. DOOM. DOOM.

In the distance, the mists were driven away by the thunderous pulses of more confluxes; with quaking steps, three more Gaia Minotaurs emerged, stepping forward to fight.

' _...you really need to learn when to shut your mouth._ '

Asuka-3 snorted. "Says the pot to the kettle." With a defiant grin, the Exo willed her Eva to twirl the Lance, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "I'll take them _all_ on!"

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"...well, she certainly doesn't lack for moxie," murmured Cayde-6, watching the footage intently as Unit-02 lashed out at the Gaia Minotaurs with an Eva-sized Magnetic Grenade. "...imagine a giant Golden Gun...hey Saint, remind me to encourage Shinji to get his Evangelion in gear, I need to try something."

"I'm surprised more of us aren't freaking out about the whole _giant robot_ thing," grumbled Akagi-79. "This is something _new._ Something we've never seen!"

"That is...quite true," murmured Princess Nula Sov, her red eyes focusing keenly at the projected images.

"Perhaps there is something about the Anomalous Zone that has restricted this activity within its borders," suggested Osiris.

Clovis-9 leaned forward, eyes glowing at the possibilities this presented. "Well, this certainly isn't something that we can ignore. If the Anomalous Zone is now open to us, it's open to _everyone_. Like the House of Iruel...we have to try and take what we can before the Fallen do."

"That entire continent should be destroyed," admonished Saint-14. "Look at it!" In the background of the footage - which was largely taken up by the sight of Unit-02's glowing fists vaporizing one of the Gaia Minotaurs - the immense totality of the Vex's presence could be seen. "There is no recovery to be _had_. These Vex have been able to grow without check for centuries, like a cancer; it needs to be expunged."

Prince Uldren snorted. "How unimaginative."

"We have not tried to dictate the Reef's affairs, have we?" retorted Saint-14. "Then have the same courtesy, and do not _presume_ to lecture us about Earth's!"

"I'm only saying that it's a waste, is all." The Prince crossed his arms, yellow eyes glancing at the projected image. "Instead of destroying everything, you should at _least_ try to take what's useful. After all, your Light isn't the _only_ power in this vast universe of ours."

Saint-14's visor glowed harshly with each spoken word. "And that idea turned out quite well with the House of Zeruel, _didn't it?_ "

Prince Uldren's eyes widened. "You..." His curls curled with outrage. "You _dare-!_ "

Mara Sov forcefully sighed, prompting her brother's retort to stop. Slowly, she glanced sidelong at her sister; the young woman's eyes remained fixed upon the projected image, hard and cold. _Hmm...you are very interested in this development._ How interesting. "Sister; what are your thoughts?" The underlying question: _why are you so concerned?  
_  
The Mistress of Secrets glanced back at her. Her red eyes were filled something approaching...bewilderment...and _suspicion_. Finally, her sister gazed back at the projected footage. "The Evangelion is being watched. Look in the background."

Everyone gathered seemed to lean in, focusing deeper on the image. Sure enough, Nula's words bore true: a small figure was floating in the air, surrounded by a cylindrical shield of sorts. "That looks like...a Hydra unit," commented the Speaker.

"...Asuka-3. Retreat at once," commanded Osiris. "The Vex are using this incident to gather data on you."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia, North America/

The Lance of Taox skewered a Gaia Minotaur through the torso; with a pulse of power, the giant Minotaur shattered, and gigantic shards of metal, quartz, and circuitry fell like rain amidst the radiolaria. The remaining Gaia Minotaur continued firing its Torch Hammer from the ground, defiant despite its crushed legs. The other two giant Minotaurs had been reduced to a heap of broken shells and leaking Vex milk. "Retreat, eh?" said Asuka-3, looking around warily; she kept her A.T. Field up, blocking the bolts of deadly radiation. "From what...?"

' _Over there, at two o'clock; thirty degrees up._ '

Unit-02 turned, gazing up into the murky sky; a single Vex Hydra hovered there, crafted from dark gray metal and white trim. Its singular eye was glowing a baleful red. "...wonder what it's trying to do?"

' _Who cares? RETREAT, you_ ** _dummkopf_** _._ '

The Hydra suddenly let loose a deep chime, akin to the striking of a bell. The front of its torso seemed to open up, revealing a spherical portal to... _some_ where. There was a subtle shift, and a distinct heaviness emanating from it...and...her eyes were tricking her. Or malfunctioning. They _had_ to be. "...Mari? Am I hallucinating?"

' _No, you're not! Back away, back away-!_ '

With a synthetic roar, the Hydra unleashed a massive octagon of orange light, which pushed against Unit-02's A.T. Field and nullified it. This coincided with yet another blast from the fallen Minotaur's Torch Hammer.

' _Asuka!_ '

BOOM.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The Speaker actually rose to his feet in-tune with the explosion. "That Hydra just utilized an A.T. Field."

"...but...that's..." Akagi-79 stuttered. "T-That's impossible. Vex...Vex don't have the necessary spiritual structure to form one! They've never been observed utilizing one, _ever!_ "

"Well apparently, _this_ Vex is the counterexample," countered Osiris.

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone, Old Georgia, North America/

As the residual energy from the Torch Hammer faded, Unit-02 was revealed, surrounded by a Force Barrier. The Void energy field shimmered and faded, just in time for the Evangelion to leap forward and smash the fallen Minotaur with its feet. "And take _that_ ," growled Asuka-3. She turned her attention back to the solitary Hydra, which was still looking at her. "Well? You got a good enough look?!"

The Hydra responded with a churlish drone, and promptly vanished seconds later.

"...well. I guess so."

' _Princess._ '

 _Yeah?  
_  
' _...LEAVE._ '

 _Tch. Fine._ "This is Asuka-3, retreating from the Anomalous Zone. I'll be heading back to the City."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Saint-14 sighed wearily as the footage terminated, and the audio feed went silent. "That headstrong fool is going to be the death of me one day."

"...I must confess that I am relatively befuddled by this turn of events," admitted Kaworu Nagisa, running a hand over his gray face. "What are the exact ramifications of this?"

"A good question." The Queen glanced back at Nula Sov. "Your Library had many works _..._ some spanning back to a time before humanity even knew of the Traveler's existence. I imagine you might have _some_ inkling of what this all means."

The Princess didn't say anything at first. Inwardly, the youngest of the Royal Family was in a mild turmoil. _To think that this is what was behind the Anomalous Zone...no wonder we had no conception of it.  
_  
The quiet whisper of the Original filtered into her mind.

" _We have been speaking with the other Minds. They do not believe themselves to be at fault._ "

 _But this was something that we should have known._

" _It was irrelevant to our work with the Baris Analytic and the Hex...which is technically true._ "

 _But this is not the Pattern we have been aiming for._

" _It doesn't matter. The Vex have learned to aspire to many different outcomes, so long as the final Pattern contains a fundamental Shape: the unending, eternal existence of the Vex._ "

As had been the intention. But this was an unexpected circumstance. _If our suspicions are correct...then these Vex have advanced further than anticipated. Our Grand Design requires that the Vex ultimately choose the Pattern of Ageron and the Baris Analytic..._ ** _o_** _ **ur**_ _Pattern._

" _Agreed. You have my permission to tell them...only what is necessary_."

 _...very well._

The entire back-and-forth occurred in a matter of moments, outwardly masked by the appearance of deep thought. Finally, Nula Sov opened her eyes. "There were a few tomes in my possession that detailed various observations on the different behavioral units of the Vex, gathered over many years by scouts of all sorts." Awoken. Crows. Fallen. Guardians. Exos. It mattered not the source. "That particular coloration...means that that Hydra was _Paradeion, Transcendent Mind_. He belongs to the subtype known as the  Sol Provocative _._ "

"I have...never heard of the particular designation before," admitted Osiris, who looked rather intrigued by this new information.

"Very few would have. For this Vex subtype is associated with a peculiar phenomenon...or, perhaps, _dimension_ would be more accurate." Nula paused for effect; she had learned long ago that important information was more easily processed if delivered in an appropriately dramatic fashion. "Paradeion's presence means only one thing...that somewhere, deep within this Anomalous Zone..lies a gateway to the **Black Garden**."

xxxx

The silence that pervaded through Vanguard HQ was rather telling; Osiris's jaw was rigid, and tight with tension. "...the Black Garden, you say?"

Nula nodded.

"...there have been tales of the Black Garden for centuries. Of a dimension floating adrift through time and space. The Warlock Pujari often had visions of this place, guarded by the Vex...of how, at its center, there was a Heart, pulsing darkly, drinking deeply of Light..." The Vanguard Commander's knuckles tightened. "And you mean to say that the gateway to this place has been here, on Earth?"

Nula nodded again.

"Then it seems we have yet another task on our plate." The Speaker's voice prompted everyone to turn towards him. "This revolution by the Eliksni Confederation, led by Skolas...their abduction of this 'Prison of Elders'...and now the truth of the Anomalous Zone, as a locus of Vex power, bolstered by the Black Garden." He glanced knowingly at Osiris. "This is all on top of our other objective, to find the Vault of Glass, and end the works of the Vex that lie within."

"...indeed," murmured the Warlock Vanguard.

Cayde-6 huffed. "Well, _that's_ not a tall order at all."

"Isolated, and alone...it very likely would be. _However_..." The Speaker turned his masked gaze towards the Queen. "...current events seem to have conspired to bring the City and the Reef closer together. Alone, we may be torn asunder by the forces arrayed against us. But as allies...we may just be able to make it."

Mara Sov lightly snorted. "You sound _desperate_."

"Believe it or not, I don't have the luxury of playing to standard political courtesies. This is a matter of survival; of maintaining our way of life. And given the losses inflicted during the House of Zeruel's rebellion, _you_ don't have the luxury either."

Prince Uldren scowled, his shoulders tightening with anger. "Your _tone_ -"

"Is irrelevant," interrupted Mara, slowly rising to her feet. Although the Speaker's overall demeanor and secretive nature were irritating, she could not deny that he cut right to the heart of the matter. The lack of pretense was refreshing. "You will help me exact vengeance on the Fallen who sought to kill so many of my family. And in return...you will have your alliance."

The Speaker tented his hands together, radiating an odd sense of satisfaction. "Very well. Shall we discuss the terms?"

She nodded.

"Oh, isn't _this_ a splendid development!"

That voice...was new. Everyone slowly turned towards the wide stairs behind the representative of Wille; an Awoken Warlock was sitting there, clad in a tattered white robe and wearing golden sunglasses. He was also sipping from a cup of tea.

"...Fenchurch Everis?" said a bewildered Akagi-79.

"That's my name."

"How long have you been there?" asked Osiris.

"The entire time."

"...how did we not _notice_ you?" Cayde-6 was absolutely stunned.

"I don't know." Fenchurch turned his gaze towards the Royal Family. Well, to one in particular. "Hello, baby girl!"

"...I am not a baby," stoically said Nula.

"It's a term of endearment!"

Forget the irritation and anger that Saint-14 and the Speaker had elicited before; now Prince Uldren was truly _**enraged**_. "You boorish _scoundrel!_ You dare show your face-?!"

"Ah ah ah!" interjected Fenchurch. "We're not in the Reef. Your kill-on-sight order doesn't apply here."

"As though that in any way excuses what you did to our _mother!_ " snarled her brother.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Naomi would have told you that we had a _wonderful_ time. My Ghost has the memory footage to prove it! Besides, how was I supposed to know that I had ended up in the bedchamber of the former Queen?" With his typical brazenness, Fenchurch leapt towards Nula, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come now! It's been over a decade since I last snuck into the Reef to see you. Let's catch up!"

"...wait, _snuck_ in?!" exclaimed Uldren, eyes shifting towards his younger sibling. "Sister!"

Nula quietly glanced at her elder sister. Or rather, _half_ -sister, as the representatives of the City now knew. "...I _am_ the Mistress of Secrets, after all."

"So you are," droned Mara Sov. Her eyebrow wanted to twitch _so_ badly.

"Anyhow, I'm sure we won't be long. Enjoy the rest of your negotiations!" Having said that, Fenchurch whisked his daughter away, practically floating out of Headquarters.

"...what the hell just happened?" asked a stunned Akagi-79.

Snarling, the Master of Crows glared vehemently at the Royal Awoken Guard. "Why the _hell_ didn't you shoot him?!"

"...we were under previous orders not to withdraw weapons unless hostiles were present," responded one particularly brave soul. The Prince's pallid face was beginning to turn purple, so great was his rage.

Mara Sov huffed, turning narrow eyes back towards the Speaker. "If that... _miscreant_...gets placed on any fireteams with my soldiers, I cannot promise that they won't take his head."

"...I'm sure we can make some accommodations," dryly responded the Speaker.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Fenchurch Everis**

" _ **The Maraid, Book II, Chapters 8 and 9**_ **"**

 **Abstract: It was in the twelfth year of the Queen's reign when a diplomatic incident occurred that wracked the Reef with controversy. Thus far, Mara Sov had continued the policy established by the third Queen of the Awoken: isolation from the Inner Planets, and an uneasy relationship with the Nine who ruled the Jovians. Awoken who abandoned the Reef were forbidden from returning, and were placed on vessels with navigational databases restricted to Earth only. All unwanted outsiders were to be consigned to the Prison of Elders.**

 **One such outsider - a Guardian from Earth's Last City - was discovered investigating the Crystal Gardens of Pallas, ostensibly searching for items of value. Paladin Imogen Rife personally led the hunt for the interloper, who still managed to stay one step ahead of her. He managed to sneak on a cargo ship ferrying food from Sovereign, which prompted further escalation by Paladin Yasmin Eld and the Royal Awoken Guard. The Guardian continued to elude all pursuit, until a complaint emerged from Nikolai, the Lord Consort of the previous Queen. To the great shame of Imogen and Yasmin, the interloper had been discovered in the intimate company of Naomi Sov, bringing scandal upon the Queen. The Master of Crows, Prince Uldren, swore a vendetta against this outsider, and directed all of his resources to apprehending the Guardian. However, despite having been chased out of Naomi Sov's bedchambers without any clothes, the interloper had managed to disappear.**

 **The truth would not be discovered until the data of numerous Crows was analyzed. To the everlasting confusion of many, the Guardian had managed to masquerade as one of the Queen's personal Guard, successfully passing himself off as a woman for an entire week. He had then participated in his own manhunt, presenting forged records that documented 'herself' as a former Corsair with great expertise in tracking fugitives throughout the Asteroid Belt. Gifted with a top-of-the-line Ceres Galliot, the disguised interloper left the Vestian Outpost and promptly warped towards the Inner Planets.**

 **The day after the Guardian's deception was uncovered, the Queen found a handwritten note in her personal chambers; the message congratulated her forces for being such dogged pursuers, complimented her mother's 'carnal prowess', and proclaimed that she would always remember this as the day that they had 'almost' caught Fenchurch Everis. In response, the Queen punished all who were involved in the failed manhunt to serve in the Prison of Elders for a minimum of twenty cycles; Prince Uldren instituted a kill on-sight order for this Guardian; lastly, the Eververse Trading Company was forbidden on an indefinite basis from conducting business in the Reef**.


	34. The Eliksni Confederation War

**Grimoire: Legend - The Black Garden**

 **I am Pujari. These are the visions I have had of the Black Garden.**

 **The Traveler moved across the face of the iron world. It exerted its will on reality, and the planetary dynamo began anew. An atmosphere was revitalized. The sky was closed, allowing life to grow. In so many things, there is symmetry. Do you understand? This is not the beginning but it is the reason.**

 **The Garden grows through time, into the past and the future. The bloody flowers are always blooming.**

 **There are gardeners now. They came into the garden in vessels of bronze and they move through the groves in rivers of thought. The home of the Garden is never fixed, pushed and pulled like flotsam on the currents of a vast sea. This means that whirlpools will draw it close, you see? The iron world had been one such vortex; however, an even greater maelstrom drew it closer.**

 **This is the vision I had when I leapt from the Shores of Time and let myself sink into the sulfurous waters:**

 **I walked beneath the blossoms. The light came from ahead and the shadows of the flowers were words. They said things but I will not write them here.**

 **At the end of the path grew a flower in the shape of a Ghost. I reached out to pluck it and it cut me with a thorn. I bled and the blood was Light.**

 **The Ghost said to me: You are a dead thing made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. All you will ever do is kill. You do not belong here. This is a place of new life, of grand possibility, and eternal glory.**

 **The Traveler is life, I said. You are a creature of Darkness. You seek to deceive me.**

 **But I looked behind me, down the long slope where the blossoms tumbled in the warm wind and the great trees wept sap like blood or wine, and I felt doubt.**

 **I then looked ahead even further, beyond where the path ended; there were more flowers, with different shapes. I believe that some of these blossoms were other Guardians, being drained of their Light in perpetuity.**

 **Those glowing streams flowed like water towards the center (that great whirlpool, a punctured wound in our world) where it intermingled with a Black Heart, pulsating with a power that was dark and primordial.**

 **I could not tell whether this Darkness was devouring the Light, or embracing it.**

 **When my Ghost raised me from the sea, there was a thorn-cut in my left hand, and it has not healed since.**

xxxx

One month had elapsed since the House of Zeruel had rebelled, and Skolas had proclaimed the rise of the Eliksni Confederation. Fallen activity was on the rise everywhere, and the Vex of the Sol Provocative were reacting harshly to those who trespassed into the Anomalous Zone. As always, the Cabal maintained a steadfast control over their territory, and had only dug deeper into the Moon.

But the Guardians of the City and the Awoken of the Reef were up to answer the call.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Hakone, Old Japan/

Vell Tarlowe yelped, backing away from the swipes of the tiny Israfelim that were swarming through the forests surrounding the Hakone region. The tiny green and orange humanoids, bearing faces of blank bone and hunched shoulders, were unbelievably acrobatic. Armed with shock daggers, the waist-high Fallen were nasty pests to deal with. "Seriously now," he dropped a Suppressor Grenade, which promptly exploded and blinded the pursuing Israfelim, "this is just ridiculous! Why the hell have they gotten so aggressive?!"

Adela, firing her Vestian Dynasty sidearm rapidly, chuckled bitterly at the approaching opposition. "They are bolstered by the other Houses." She wiped a hand through gray hair and over pale blue skin, wiping away sweat. "Case in point-" Her words were briefly punctured by a backwards heel drop onto the face of an approaching Israfelim. "-that Zeruelus!"

The Fallen in question was barking at the Israfim in a guttural tongue, calmly approaching on stubby legs and thin limbs that sliced through trees in the blink of an eye.

"Hang on." He raised a rocket launcher and opened fire.

BOOM.

The projectile smashed into an A.T. Field, blocking all damage, save for a scant bit of residual force that pushed the Zeruelus back by a few inches. "Damn it," said Vell. "At this rate, they're going to breach the Hakone Caldera." A small outpost had been established in the ruins of Hakone, largely staffed by workers from Nerv; their goal was to try and excavate the old site, to reclaim anything of use. Although they had a number of Frames to provide protection, along with a couple members of the Cryptarchy who were well-versed in Hive arcana, the emergence of the House of Israfel had been unexpectedly swift.

"You sound like quite a worrywart," said Adela with a scoff, her violet and black uniform bearing a couple of tears from 'lucky' shock dagger strikes. "The Queen has tasked me with defeating any Fallen I see, and that's what I'll do!"

"-mineminemineminemineminemine-"

The Awoken paused. "What's that sound?"

" **-mineminemineMINEMINEMINE-** "

The Titan paled, quickly grabbing Adela by the shoulders and pulling her down. "Duck!"

" _ **-MINEMINEMINE** **MIIIIINE!**_ "

Wei Ning - thundering down the forested slope in a _dead sprint_ \- vaulted towards the Zeruelus, her right fist surrounded by orange octagons.

 **KRAKOW!** **  
**  
The Soulcrusher-empowered Storm Fist broke through the Fallen's A.T. Field, and sheer momentum carried Wei Ning further down the mountainside.

Adela's jaw dropped at the sight of the Striker using the Zeruelus's corpse as an electrified battering ram, plowing through the Israfelim that were still approaching. "By the _Queen_..."

"And by that, you mean the Queen of Punches?" Vell quickly got to his feet, reloading his Hex Caster ARC auto rifle. "Come on lady, let's get the stragglers before they can regroup!"

xxxx

/Skyshock, the Cosmodrome/

The regional defense array - once connected to distant missile silos all throughout Russia, which had long ago emptied their devastating cargo during the final days of the Collapse - had been ravaged by the Hive during the horde's resurgence over half a year ago. Even now, the derelict Seeder Ship remained a sign of the undying army's taint.

It was from the innards of this defense array that the Fallen had once again emerged: forces from Bardiel, Ramiel, and Zeruel had solidified their control over this portion of the Cosmodrome, breaking the City's uncontested hold - and oh, how brief it had been! - over the ancient spaceport.

BOOM.

A multitude of Walkers were arranged around the Skyshock, firing vociferously upon the Guardians and Awoken that were trying to contain their new incursion.

Romana ducked within a corridor, moments before a Walker's main gun thundered.

BOOM.

The Awoken soldier cursed, fumbling with a new magazine for her sleek _Vestian Reign_ pulse rifle. "Their numbers seem inexhaustible...!"

The Walkers from Ramiel were embedded with Ramielim, which provided additional anti-infantry defense with pinpoint lasers. The Walkers from Bardiel - controlled by hardy Bardielus, bony spikes quivering within blue goop - lobbed tightly bound Bardielim like artillery into their ranks, all with the intent of trying to possess anyone within reach. The Walkers from Zeruel, colored a foreboding mix of black, gray, and orange, also unleashed mines...except instead of bursting with Arc energy, they burst into a shower of metal rods and spikes, impaling everything within their reach.

Romana stepped over the splattered corpse of a dead Ramielim and past the skewered body of one of her comrades; the Awoken had established multiple barricades from which to attack, whilst the front lines were comprised of Titans - mostly Defenders - that tried to soak up as much of the Fallen's attention as possible. She slid along the ground, coming to a stop by a Warlock clad in dirty robes of blue and brown. "Are you out of ammo?"

"Technically, so long as I have Light, I never run out of ammo." The Warlock stoically tossed a Vortex Grenade over the battered barricade, hitting a Bardielus with pinpoint aim. "But in terms of my main weapons? Yes. Yes I am."

Romana handed him a spare ammo block, right before tossing her own grenade - an oblong stick, with a head that pulsed with a purple light - into the ranks of the Fallen. It stuck with a magnetic _thunk_ against the hull of a Zeruel Walker, and then promptly exploded, unleashing a burst of energy that warped and tore at the matter around it. "For so many Fallen to keep coming...this must be the work of that Archon, Aksor."

"The intel reports said that one was from House...Leliel, right?"

"Yes."

"You'd think that Aksor would eventually get tired!"

And that was the thing; even Aksor had limits. There was no way that he could maintain a steady stream of reinforcements like this!

xxxx

/Three Weeks Ago/

/The Prison of Elders/

 _Nixis looked quietly at the scene before him, before speaking. "_ _ **Are you done with your reunion? There is much work to do.**_ _"_

" _ **...a moment,**_ _" growled Aksor. The Lelielix's body flickered with white and black lines, a sign of agitation. Hovering around the Archon Priest were a dozen Lelielim: tiny orbs of black and white which chirped. Four Lelielus - floating geometric figures with no orientation, for they folded into themselves without end or direction; their black and white coloration gave off the appearance of distant constellations - floated above their Archon. "_ _ **Your Kell's cause may be righteous...but you are not on death's door like my House is. Let us mingle.**_ _"_

 _Nixis grunted. That was a fair point; standing before him were the last remaining members of House Leliel. None would ever exist again...conventionally, that is._ " _ **Will you be able to serve in the capacity that Skolas needs?**_ _"_

 _Aksor raised his head, blank face staring directly into the Zeruelix's deathly face._ " _ **...do you truly believe that he can do it?**_ _"_

 _The Archon Priest of House Zeruel wasn't truly sure. The plan that Skolas had shared...was ambitious. Seemingly impossible, and the stuff of fantasy. And yet it was not his place to question their direction. T'was the Kell's to lead, the Prime's to give life and guidance, and the Archon's to be the bridge between the two._ " _ **Once we gain the knowledge and the means...he will have the power to restore your House.**_ _" He would have the power to restore them all._

" _ **...then yes. With my brethren...I will be able to more effectively and efficiently form pathways through Leliel's Sea. We will only need sufficient ether to do so.**_ _"_

" _ **I will commune with Kaliks Reborn; you shall have your ether.**_ _"_

xxxx

/Skyshock, the Cosmodrome/

"Well, the reality is what it is," murmured the Warlock.

BOOM.

The duo briefly cringed as the corpse of a Titan went flying above them, launched by an explosive salvo from the advancing Walkers. The dead Guardian's Ghost swiftly emerged, scanning the Titan's body diligently before beginning the transference of Light. The sight of the dead rising over and over was something that Romana was still getting used to.

"...uh oh. You might want to cover your ears."

Romana looked curiously at the Warlock, whose gaze was focused upward. "Why...?"

"Because the cavalry's here."

The Awoken soldier glanced up, blinking at the sight of a dark-skinned woman with closely-shaven hair and elaborate robes of purple and red. "Guardians! Soldiers of the Queen! _COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS!_ " With a burst of electricity, the female Warlock was consumed by the Stormtrance. A matrix of glowing orange octagons manifested around her hands, which she aimed straight at the ranks of the Fallen. The Arc storm was siphoned, channeled...and amplified.

Even with her head to ground - eyes shut and ears held tight - Romana's senses were bombarded by thunderous cracks and bright flashes. The smell of ozone was pungent and sharp.

When the white noise began to fade, she slowly rose, gazing over the barricade; the entire front line of the Fallen had been devastated, with over a dozen Walkers reduced to smoldering wrecks. The very soil was rife with molten streaks, formed by fifteen lightning strikes - true bolts of power, as if from a great storm - that had erupted in quick succession.

The source of this unbelievable display slowly floated down, coming to a rest on the other side of Romana. "If those Titans are worth their salt...they'll quickly advance."

Sure enough, the Guardians at the front quickly did, opening fire on the Fallen infantry that had been attacking from behind the front wave of Walkers. Shanks and Servitors began to emerge from within the defense array to bolster their lines.

"...so. Ikora. That's what the Spirit subclass can do for you, huh?" asked the Warlock.

"Indeed."

"...I'll have to sign up for the next session with that Suzuhara kid." The Warlock chuckled, reloading his scout rifle. Slowly rising, he continued, "Well, no time like the pres-"

 **Voom.  
**  
The wire rifle of a Tracer Shank promptly one-shotted the Warlock, who went down without a head.

Romana resisted the urge to blanch, even as the man's Ghost manifested.

Ikora settled for rolling her eyes. "Youth is wasted on the young, it seems."

"...you lot are very odd."

"We have very odd enemies. It comes with the territory."

Fair enough.

In a flash of Light, the male Warlock once more stood, cursing loudly. "Damn it all, it keeps _happening-!_ "

 **Voom.  
**  
Down he went again.

"...I shouldn't want to laugh," said Romana. But by the Queen, how she _wanted_ to.

Ikora lightly smirked, patting her on the shoulder. "Go ahead. Maybe mockery will finally make him learn."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

Over the skies of North America, various squadrons of jumpships flew, analyzing whatever they could. Composed primarily of Ceres Galliots from the Royal Armada, these scouting missions were accompanied by the occasional Guardian's jumpship, if only for the different perspective. The operational framework and simple logistics involved with living in the Reef meant that the Awoken had a keener grasp of what it meant to have an organized aerial and deep space naval force.

For this one particular squadron, they were accompanied by an NS44 High Water jumpship, keeping in formation beneath the main squadron of Galliots. " **Anything of interest?** " asked Shiro-4.

"No," replied Petra Venj. "Nothing." She quietly glanced at one of her smaller monitors, showing the landscape far below; the sprawling field of endless metal was foreboding in a way that she couldn't quite describe. "So this is what the Vex are capable of."

" **Hard to believe they've been on Earth this whole time.** "

That was putting it mildly. Currently, the most frenzied activity was occurring on the east and west coasts of North America, where the House of Iruel's holdings were strongest; day after day, the microscopic Fallen launched new waves into the Anomalous Zone, testing themselves against the Vex legions. Oddly enough, the Vex had not deployed their Gaia Minotaurs since Unit-02's initial incursion; perhaps they were of limited supply. Or maybe the Vex deemed the forces of House Iruel insufficiently threatening to justify the use of such resources?

" **Tell me; you've had more experience with the House of Zeruel than any other Guardian. Is this sort of behavior typical for these Fallen?** "

"...Skolas was a terror during the Reef Wars. Vicious, unrelenting...and yet, that made him predictable. Such is the way with a rabid dog; hence his title of _the Rabid_."

Shiro-4 huffed. " **Sounds pleasant.** "

"That's why this turn of events is...concerning. All Houses save Tabris, united under his hand...and yet he has not tried to overrun your City with overwhelming numbers. His entire strategy has changed."

" **Well, from what I heard, he was in the prisons of the Nine for decades, right? That much time in isolation can change anyone...even a Fallen.** "

"Fair enough." The further westward they flew, the more overcast the countryside became. The pallid mist that blocked their view seemed...unnatural. "My sensors are losing signal integrity. I can't penetrate it."

" **I'll fly in lower, try to boost my deep scanners.** " The High Water jumpship slowly separated from the group, descending towards the ghastly clouds. " **Starting to get something now...** "

With frightening speed, the metallic hand of Gaia Minotaur erupted from the clouds, swiping the jumpship _hard_. An entire wing - broken and shattered - was sent flying, and the vessel began to spiral out of control.

" **Damn it! Losing altitude! Mayday, mayday-!** " The moment Shiro-4's jumpship fell beneath the mist, his signal vanished.

Petra Venj blinked, bewildered by the sudden violence. Just like that, the Exo was gone. "...damnation."

One of her wingmen quietly asked, " **Lady Petra...shall we pursue?** "

"...no." Regretful though she may have felt, there was no point delving into the unknown, not when they lacked the vital intelligence needed to actually breach deeper into the Zone. "Make for a northern heading. We need to keep gathering intelligence. And stay _away_ from those clouds."

" **Copy.** "

For the time being, Shiro-4 would be marked as missing-in-action.

xxxx

/Rusted Lands, Old Russia, Eastern Flood Zone/

Long ago, during the Cataclysm and the Collapse, entire countrysides had been so ravaged that the land had sunk, their very foundations crushed by the pressure of greater powers. Russia had been no exception; vast portions of the region once known as Siberia - particularly those near the winding rivers - had been reduced to wetlands, which froze and thawed during the climactic extremes common to the area. The corpses of old towns and cities, reduced to skeletons of rust, dotted the entire area; like parasites that had long bled their host dry, the remnants of ancient Hive Seeders remained.

It was into these areas that Unit-02 now stepped, into the heart of the territory of House Bardiel. But now...they had reinforcements.

"RAAAAAGH!" roared Asuka-3; with a flash of lightning, Unit-02's fists smashed into the ground, unleashing a wave of electricity that vaporized the Fallen all around her. With a synthetic snort, the Exo glared forward, seeing the proverbial legion that still awaited her. "They just keep coming!"

' _Well, you_ did _volunteer to dive into enemy territory._ '

"Mari."

' _Yes?_ '

"Shut up!"

Unit-02 groaned as large Shamshelus erupted from the hardy soil, tongues lashing out towards the Evangelion's limbs; the serpentine appendages glowed a pale pink, crackling with energy and burning at the Giant's wrists and ankles. Although the pain was irritating, it had the greater function of keeping her pinned.

Walkers, Skiffs, and distant Ketches unleashed a terrible payload upon the Evangelion.

Asuka-3 snarled; her A.T. Field was strong, but the sheer bombardment's force was bleeding through. With a defiant howl, she flexed her arms and _swung.  
_  
Unit-02's roar shook the Earth, and the two Shamshelus that had bound its arms were lifted into the air, becoming free-flying bludgeons that crushed the nearest Skiffs and Walkers. With its arms freed, the Eva quickly punched the giant serpents that had pinned its legs, pulping their skulls.

"EAT _THIS!_ "

Unit-02 flung the two serpents at the nearest Ketch; the weight of the serpents caused dents in the Bardielship, and it began to list under their weight.

' _Okay, it's been ten minutes. Let's go!_ '

 _Fine._ Asuka-3 snorted, and Unit-02 quickly turned heel and retreated, leaping in great bounds across the landscape.

This had been the pattern for the past month: storm deep into the territory of the Fallen Houses, wreak havoc, and then quickly retreat. Anything to take pressure off of the front lines. _Where to next?  
_  
' _I believe the House of Arael is making advances in the European Dead Zone._ '

 _Feh, I hate those things. They always give me a damn headache.  
_  
' _I've seen some Guardians that were targeted by Araelim before. Trust me Princess, a headache is getting off LIGHTLY._ '

 _...fair enough._

xxxx

/Yamagishi's Line, Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

' _Based on what records we have_ _, the development of this accelerator was spearheaded by a Pre-Collapse engineer named Mayumi Yamagishi. Even while the Cataclysm was occurring on Earth, the fledgling colonies on Mercury, Venus, and Mars used accelerators like this one to maintain a steady supply chain._ '

"...I see."

' _...is something wrong?_ '

"Just thinking, Peter."

' _...your name was a part of you, friend._ '

"A part that I forgot. Must not have meant much."

' _I...don't think that's how it works._ '

"Maybe. But the parts I remember...the 'me' that remains? Those must be the most important things, or else they wouldn't be here."

' _...I suppose that's a fair assessment. So...what should I call you?_ '

He quietly stepped away from the decrepit lunar rover, its old solar panel serving as a mirror of sorts. His blue and gray gear was nothing special, and his dark Journey Hood only went down to the middle of his back. Even so...he felt confident. Assured. "...I suppose my job will do."

' _...just Guardian? Nothing else?_ '

"Is there something wrong with that?"

' _It's just...generic._ '

"It fits." The Exo Hunter calmly advanced up the ridge, gazing into the small crater below the long accelerator; various Fallen from the Houses of Matarael, Ramiel, and Zeruel were striking at a Cabal encampment. The lines of the massive aliens stretched further back towards the source of the accelerator: a squat and open complex that had long been exposed to the lunar elements. Legionnaires of the Sand Eaters fired with discipline at the lines of the Fallen, even as their position was being peppered by acid, lasers, and shrapnel. "...hard to believe this all used to be ours."

' _Maybe one day...it'll be different, Guardian._ '

"...you said that there was another Guardian whose signal vanished, right?"

' _Yes. They were on a scouting mission, to try and investigate the Cabal's lunar territory. Their Ghost's signal vanished somewhere around here._ '

"Then let's find them."

' _Those are a lot of enemies...shouldn't we let them wear each other down?_ '

"Each second is another second our fellow soldier could be in trouble."

' _...that doesn't change the fact that there's a lot of enemies._ '

"True..."

xxxx

/One Week Ago/

/Sector 618, the Cosmodrome, Old Russia/

 _A cavernous portion of the Cosmodrome's great Wall had been cordoned off for use by the Crucible. Currently, a six-on-six match was underway, and the mayhem was as constant as always. As per usual, the Redjack frames that monitored every match carried automated subroutines, which activated depending on a Guardian's proximity and performance; the voice of Shaxx would play, communicating his pleasure or lack thereof._

 _The Guardian's hand cannon barked - taking down a nearby Titan - and he tossed his knife into the distance, wherein it embedded itself into the skull of a Warlock._ And that makes ten straight.

 _"_ ** _FIIIGHT FOREVEEER, GUARDIAN!_** _"_

 _It took all of his self-control to not destroy the robotic Redjack that had practically shouted in his ear._

xxxx

"...but I've had plenty of practice." He withdrew his recently-acquired hand cannon - a blue-and-orange _Palindrome_ , a hard-won prize from a Crucible Control match - and his dagger. Without hesitation, he charged into the fray.

First flew an Incendiary Grenade, which fell among the ranks of the Cabal. Veering off towards the Fallen that were closer, the Guardian's left fist barreled down onto a Ramielim; with a brief flicker of his A.T. Field, his fist shattered the crystalline creature. As the Fallen quickly turned their attention towards him, his hand cannon fired rapidly. Each bullet was accompanied by a flash of orange; A.T. Field-enhanced bullets blasted into the enemy's weak spots, dealing fatal damage with great precision. A Zeruelim snarled, opening fire with a shrapnel launcher; rolling to the side, the Guardian flung his knife at the Fallen's face, piercing deeply into the skull. The beast wailed as fire began to lick away at it, only for its cries to be cut short by a bullet to the head. A Swarm Grenade was next, shattering against the dusty terrain and seeking the crowded Fallen; it provided just enough time for him to get away and reload.

By this time, the Cabal had finally deemed him worthy of notice; dozens of microrockets from the Legionnaires' slug rifles bombarding his position, kicking up gray rock and rubble.

Not to be deterred by his new foes, the Guardian let the fire roar within him, manifesting into a Golden Gun. As he took aim, a ring of orange octagons rotated wildly around its barrel.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Each shot - bolstered by his spirit, extending his Solar aura even further - was accompanied by a massive explosion, which vaporized many Cabal and Fallen, and sent the others flying. As the explosive clouds of dust scattered amidst the low lunar gravity, the Guardian quietly took in the sight of unmoving foes.

' _...well, you certainly haven't changed._ '

"I take it that this sort of thing was common?"

(The Evangelions - those fabled war machines that were supposedly mankind's only defense against cataclysmic terrors - were scattered, fighting Ahamkara in distant countries. However, there was a wyrm here - _now_ \- and it had seduced an entire throng of Vassals to cause a riot in his hometown. Something had to be done... _someone_ had to act. And so he quietly rose from his chair, looking sternly at the security officials who were guarding the building, and said something very simple: "I need a weapon.")

' _...let's just say that you were someone who got things done._ '

"Then let's keep that trend going." And thus did the Guardian move on to the next battle.

xxxx

/The Lost Oasis, Valles Marineris, Mars/

Within one of the many canyons that comprised the Mariner Valleys on Mars, Princess Nula Sov quietly analyzed the ancient Vex ruins, nestled amidst flora that was both living and petrified. Far in the distance, floating constructs - seemingly incomplete, or broken - crackled with Arc storms. "...hmm."

Aria Yamine quietly kept a hand on her pulse rifle, keeping an eye open for any potential threats. "...odd. For there to be no Vex or Cabal presence here."

"...hmm."

"...you are known as the Mistress of Secrets, correct? Perhaps you have a guess?"

"...this place could support three separate ecosystems. This place is comprised of the same location, pulled from different junctures of spacetime...as to the particular motivation...I am unsure." Ostensible small talk, between an Awoken Guardian and an Awoken of the Reef. Simple, and nothing to be concerned with.

A mere facade, since they - along with Aria's Ghost - were iterations of the same soul, and could commune their thoughts with ease. But appearances were still necessary, even away from the Vanguard and the rest of the Royal Family. _This place...it bears familiar marks._

" _A testing ground. A place to apply what has been learned. Layered with subtle filters, to render it as a place without worth in the eyes of the Cabal. Left empty of Vex, to not attract undue attention._ "

 _And far enough away that it wouldn't result in any negative feedback loops, or chronospatial interference._

" _You can feel it: the change, and the difference._ "

 _Yes._ Within a week's time, this place would probably look even more chaotic and jumbled, as different portions of time and space were patched and bridged. The changes echoed across the fabric of existence...and the source was millions upon millions of miles away. _An isolated outpost, in which the Vex can experiment, and measure the effects of the Vault of Glass._

" _We must be swift about finding the Vault. If this is how swiftly Atheon is progressing...then how long will it be until we start seeing the likes of Oracles? Or Gorgons?_ "

That would not do.

A throaty gasp of pleasure broke her internal conversation; the Princess turned, seeing her erstwhile father approach. He was drinking heavily from a canteen marked with various stickers and postage stamps. "Fresh Martian water: brisk and embracing!" He held it out towards her, an offer to drink.

"No thank you. I am fine." A brief pause. "Besides, I do not have a Ghost to revive me if the local water is...disagreeable."

"Oh well, your loss." Fenchurch took another swig. "Well, I think we've been here for quite long a while! Ready to continue our tour?"

"...a little while longer. I am still trying to figure some things out." Perhaps if she focused hard enough, she could triangulate the source of the echoes with her other iterations on Earth, and potentially triangulate the Vault's source?

"Suit yourself, my dear!" He turned on his heel and started heading back towards the oasis on the other side of the Vex ruins, talking to himself about whether a woman named 'Tess' would be able to market Martian water.

"...he is quite rambunctious," remarked Aria.

Nula Sov's lips quirked into a small smile. "His idiosyncrasies are a reminder of why we're doing this. Much like that mission to reclaim SIVA was a reminder to you." She looked up, staring into eyes as red as her own. _Working alongside Ikari-kun was...difficult, wasn't it?  
_  
Aria narrowed her eyes, and her thoughts were clear: _I would never threaten our work to indulge in such brief pleasure.  
_  
Nula's eyes glittered with brief amusement. _No matter how much you wanted to?  
_  
Aria glared: _Of course. I wouldn't dare._

" _As well you shouldn't...after all, all of this is for his benefit._ "

 _Indeed_. The Mistress of Secrets turned her gaze back towards an incomplete Vex gate, letting her fanciful thoughts float idly in the meanwhile. _The humanity that Ikari-kun fought so hard and so thanklessly for...everything we've worked for, everything we've yet to do...is to ensure their survival. No matter what the cost may be._

" _And so it must be._ "

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Cayde-6 tapped the table wearily, looking grimly at the whole theater of conflict occurring throughout the Inner Planets; on each planet's projected image, every glowing dot represented an ongoing conflict with Fallen. Unsurprisingly, Earth was the most colorful, with various dots clustered throughout Asia, Europe, and Africa; there were a smattering around the Americas, and even fewer on the Moon, Venus, and Mars. Every battle meant at least one Guardian, fighting against the enemies of the City.

Oh, how he _wanted_ to be out there.

"The House of Zeruel is certainly...aggressive, in their tactics," said Osiris, looking quietly at the sites of battle. "I find it interesting that such disparate Houses have willingly allied themselves to Skolas's banner, especially when their own leadership is still intact."

"Harsh reality," answered Saint-14. "The leadership of Ramiel was completely gutted; only the Kell of Bardiel remains; and Matarael has only the Prime Servitor remaining out of their original triad; I wouldn't be surprised if the Kell of Zeruel convinced the other Houses that, eventually, they would also lose a war of attrition against the City."

"...I doubt that it's that simple." The Vanguard Commander peered intently at footage from the Ironlands, showing Lady Katsuragi cleaving a Zeruelus in half with her Battle Axe. "These attacks...are frenzied, and rampant. No opposing force can keep up this pace. Not at _these_ numbers. There's an underlying motive...a goal. But what could it be...?"

"You know, we do a lot of talking. Maybe we could be classical, act like generals on the frontlines. That used to be a thing, right?" Osiris and Saint-14 both turned towards him; he could already tell that the expression on their faces was of the 'oh Traveler, he's talking again' variety. "Maybe we could _all_ go out, and actually do something."

"We _are_ doing something," retorted Saint-14. "We have a big picture view of everything that the Guardians do; with every new piece of data that comes in, we can more effectively coordinate our military strategy." He briefly paused, and then kept on going. "Cayde. I know you miss field work...but if you didn't want the job, then you shouldn't have taken the Vanguard Dare."

"...s'not my fault that Andal died."

"Nor that you're a compulsive gambler?" wryly said Osiris.

"...okay, that one I won't deny." He liked gambling! It was all part of the thrill that was dealing with the unknown!

Osiris sighed wearily. "Cayde, I'm sure there are at least _some_ Hunters of good reputation who wouldn't mind taking the position."

"If I were still capable of drinking, I'd be doing a spit-take right now," groused Cayde-6. "Hunters _hate_ standing around in one place for too long." He huffed, glancing back at the ongoing theater of operations...and paused, noting a high-priority data feed coming from the Moon. _Huh. It's from the new guy._ He idly opened it up...and paused at the image that manifested: a Ketch with very familiar colors, hovering over a Hive structure of some sort. _Heh...I knew there was something about that rookie._ "Looks like Taniks, the Scarred has been sighted in the open again..." He glanced knowingly towards Osiris. "I'm going."

Saint-14 snorted. "Honestly Cayde, we just _had_ this discussion."

"Very well."

The Titan Vanguard whirled towards his Warlock counterpart. "...what? But-!"

"Try not to die," remarked Osiris, cutting off Saint-14's objection. "Replacing you at this juncture would be...inconvenient."

The Exo Hunter chuckled. "Dying ain't on the schedule, I'm afraid." How else would he be able to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge?

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Vanguard Dare**

" _ **I regret all the bets I lose. But very few of them actually hurt.**_ **"**

 **It was an odd thing to review his internal diagnostics and see a '6' instead of a '5'. Apparently, Andal had been a closer friend than he had thought.**

 **"My condolences for your loss," assuaged the Vanguard Commander. "If you need some additional time to grieve, I understand the need."**

 **Cayde-6 looked up towards the enigmatic Warlock. Osiris had always given him an odd feeling. Probably why he always tried to con or swindle Andal into meeting outside the Tower, whenever he had felt the need to bug the bearded jokester. "Nah. I'm not much for moping. Doesn't really accomplish much." There was one thing, though, that was burning within him. It was hot and raw, like a welding torch, this need to know what had _happened_. He briefly wondered if this is what curiosity felt like for Warlocks. Would definitely explain a few things. "What happened." It was not a question, or a request: it was a simple demand.**

 **Osiris, thankfully, obliged him. "A report came in from a Hunter out in the Old Norden, about an impending Fallen attack on a major settlement. Leinonen."**

 **The Old Norden: what remained of the Nordic countries following the Collapse. A good chunk of its western portions fell within the European Dead Zone, dominated by the House of Arael. The areas that did not...well, it was a hard life. But it made for a hardy people; Andal had been a testament to that. "Couldn't leave his hometown hanging, I take it."**

 **"Got into his jumpship and took off without telling me or Saint-13. When I found out, Lady Katsuragi and Asuka-2 offered to go investigate. They found a ruined town, two crushed Ghosts, the corpses of two Hunters, and a slew of dead Fallen that we had never seen before. It was only after additional research that we determined that they were of the House called _Sachiel_."**

 **Sachiel. Yet another odd name he'd have to memorize. "Who did it."**

 **"A Sachielix named Taniks. Judging by the words of the Awoken who have left the Reef, his reputation as a freelance Fallen pirate is notorious. He bears the title of 'the Scarred'."**

 **"...so why Leinonen? It had nothing of value, other than people."**

 **"I can only speculate. But from what the fragments of the Ghosts revealed...I would say it was done for 'personal amusement'."**

 **"...I see." This is why he hated the Vanguard Dare. Sure, _somebody_ had to be a role model for Hunters...okay, maybe not a role model; that would be how Zavala would describe it. ' _Relatively stabilizing influence_ ' was probably more in line with what ol' Saint-13 would say. Then again, now that he thought about it...the Dare said nothing about there being additional terms. "I'll be the Hunter Vanguard. But on one condition."**

 **Osiris arched an eyebrow.**

 **"If we ever get a bead on this _Taniks_...I'm going after him."**

 **It was the least he could do, to get back at Andal for making him take the Vanguard Dare. Bastard wasn't even around to collect his winnings from their bet...no offense, Andal.**

 **That would normally be the point where Andal would mockingly play it up, and then provide a pithy, yet humorous gag; everlasting silence - never to be broken again by his wild stories, told with a slight slur after one too many shots of vodka - made for a horrible punchline.**

 **...this job already sucked.**


	35. The Shadow Thief

**Grimoire: Taniks, the Scarred**

 **" _I have power, and so I do what I will._ "**

 **There has always been something about the House of Sachiel that galls Variks.**

 **Perhaps it is the fact that they never settle, never claim any territory for themselves, remaining in their solitary Ketch for time immemorial. Even now, centuries and centuries after the Whirlwind, the ancestral memory runs strong. Continents...worlds...star systems...so many, held by the Houses of the Eliksni. It is glory that everyone still strives for, yes?**

 **Everyone except House Sachiel, that is. They simply fly, sailing the stars; never stopping, never ceasing.**

 **There is also the willingness of House Sachiel to aid the other Houses in efforts to destroy their fellows. In an era before the peoples of Earth served as a focus for their bitterness and rage, the Houses would oft compete with each other for territory, and resources. Senseless, disappointing! Yet House Sachiel saw no issue with prolonging such pointless destruction.**

 **Truly, they were a mystery.**

 **In the time before Variks ever ventured to the Sol System, he encounters House Sachiel only once. A chance meeting, on an arid world that had been rendered lifeless by a massive meteorite. The Ketch hovers over the impact crater, quietly breaking down the rare metals and fused alloys into base, usable material. The Kell of that House watches the horizon in stoic silence, cloak fluttering in the dusty wind.**

 **Variks has only one question, a simple one: what is the point of your existence?**

 **He will never forget how Taniks chuckles, and gestures at the devastated landscape. The Sachielix muses about the nature of such cataclysmic events...about their purity. Weakness is eradicated, wiping the slate clean. Only the hardy...the mighty...the _strong_...would survive, meriting the chance to start anew. He turns, and there is something akin to amusement in his blank eyes. Taniks proclaims that the only absolute limit is power; with enough power, he can do what he wishes, without consequence.**

 **Variks acknowledges the bluntness of it. But power is neutral; it is the will that gives it meaning. And the will of Taniks is one that he will always find repugnant.**

 **That Taniks dares to mimic his House's noble Progenitor is, perhaps, what seals the deal for Variks. Sachiel had been a noble warrior; stalwart; unrelenting! The red jewel that is buried in the Sachielix's chest makes for a shameful mockery.**

 **And yet...and _yet_...Variks always recalls a haunting sensation: a feeling of something ancient.**

 **Of something primal.**

xxxx

/High Earth Orbit Zone/

Shinji Ikari gulped quietly as the Moon loomed closer.

' _Nervous?_ '

 _...somewhat._

' _Is it just because you're fighting alongside the Hunter Vanguard?_ '

 _...maybe?_ He hadn't really pondered the possibility of Cayde-6 ever actually working in the field, given how fixed his presence in the Tower had seemed. That he had personally requested him for this strike mission...was somewhat humbling. _I mean, I'm not the strongest person by a long shot.  
_  
' _Don't be such a downer. You've played a part in rather heavy events since becoming a Guardian! Have some more confidence in yourself._ '

 _It's not a matter of confidence. It's a matter of there being people who are better.  
_  
' _Do you really think Cayde would have chosen you if he didn't think you were the best fit for this mission?_ '

...okay, he couldn't quite rebut that one.

" **Okay kids, we've got ourselves a rather nasty character today.** " Shinji glanced out of his jumpship's cockpit, looking beyond Eris Morn's _Light of the Abyss_ and towards Cayde-6's personal jumpship: an unusual model called _Serenity_ , almost looking like a marine mammal...if it was a battered hunk of metal held together by chewing gum and duct tape. Cayde's words, not his. " **Taniks, the Scarred; Kell of the House of Sachiel. Notorious pirate and mercenary.** "

" **And the one who murdered Andal Brask.** "

The stoic words of Eris, crackling over his speakers, carried a strange weight to him. _Who's Andal Brask?  
_  
' _The previous Hunter Vanguard._ '

" **...yeah.** " Cayde's voice went quiet. But just for a moment. " **Anyway, he's apparently been commissioned by Skolas to find something important, deep inside the Temple of Crota. Does the term** ** _Worlds' Grave_** **mean anything to you, Eris?** "

" **...a repository of knowledge. Or perhaps a library. Toland once described it as a 'testament written in blood'.** "

" **Sounds...riveting. Did you ever find it?** "

" **...no. There were...other things, that occupied our attention at the time.** "

" **Fair enough. Anyway, according to intelligence from the Reef, Taniks is being sent after this thing. Given that he'll have to go through a bunch of Cabal to get to it...it must be important. And we've got ourselves a...helping hand, so to speak. Variks, you on the comms?** "

There was a brief burst of static, before a calm and lucid voice answered, speaking flawlessly in the common tongue. " **Yes, yes...greetings, Guardians. Variks, the Loyal, will be happy to assist you this day. Especially if it means the end of Taniks, yes?** "

"...you sound angry," murmured Shinji.

Variks breathed heavily, his remorse palpable, yet final. " **He is a** ** _murderer_** **, and very good at what he does. He has long stripped his House of honor, prudence, and dignity. I have been tracking him since House Zeruel broke their chains, yes? Well, he has been sent to plunder the Hive. Your job, just as simple: avenge the dead; stop him from stealing the Dark.** "

" **Variks, you are speaking my language!** " exclaimed Cayde-6. " **Buckle up Guardians; it's gonna be a bumpy ride.** "

And so the three jumpships swooped in towards the Ocean of Storms.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Yamagishi's Line, Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

The Guardian watched silently from his perch - a busted dome, containing supplies that had long been ransacked - as three jumpships slowly descended to the distance. "Reinforcements."

' _This is your first big outing with a fireteam._ '

"I'll be fine."

' _I know. Just trying to calm your nerves._ '

How funny. He would either succeed or fail; thinking about the possibility of failure wouldn't help at this juncture. And so the Guardian watched quietly as his three comrades approached, following his trail of carnage. "My goodness Guardian, you certainly like to make an impression," remarked Cayde-6, overselling how impressed he was. Then again, the Exo was apparently comfortable enough to go without a helmet, regardless of how little tactical sense that made.

' _Immortality comes with quirks._ '

 _A helmet is still a helmet._ "The Ketch belonging to our target has taken a stationary position over the Hellmouth." He gestured off into the distance, where the green and white vessel was firing upon unseen foes. Numerous Cutters and Skiffs were trading fire with Cabal Harvesters, brightening the lunar night. "Taniks and his forces have chosen to take a more direct route, through heavy resistance."

"...I know this entrance." The lone female stepped forward, bearing blue armor and a cycloptic helmet; if he didn't know any better, she came off as an Evangelion-in-miniature. "It inevitably leads back through the periphery of the Hellmouth; we'd be walking straight into the field of battle. There is another entrance, further south of Yamagishi's Line."

"I scouted while waiting for your arrival; the Cabal have a number of outposts established all throughout the area. The Ketch's assault is the only reason I haven't been attacked by reinforcements yet."

The women huffed. "...a fair point. And the corridors beyond this entrance will be ideal for small arms combat, instead of the heavy demolitions that the Cabal favor; we might be able to slip through behind them. But time is of the essence; we must make it to the Worlds' Grave."

The other male of the trio - slimmer than Cayde, with a gait that betrayed his non-Exo nature - approached him quietly. He briefly catalogued the smaller man's lean armor - black with gray and green trimming, bearing shards of Ramielim crystal along the points of physical contact; the _Fallen Striker_ armor set, courtesy of the Reef armories that had not hesitated to offer their wares to Guardians upon the Alliance's inception - before offering a nod of acknowledgment. Then the smaller man spoke with a rather boyish voice, and he was forced to reevaluate his impressions. "My name's Ikari. Shinji Ikari...I'm sure you already know Cayde-6...and our other teammate is Eris Morn. And you are?"

"...I don't have a name. Just call me Guardian."

"...erm...won't that get confusing though?"

His Ghost quickly manifested over his shoulder, staring plainly at them. " _He's rather obstinate._ " Peter descended, gazing quietly at Ikari's purple Ghost, which glowed with its own A.T. Field. " _And you...are a very interesting Ghost._ "

" _Why thank you!_ " chirped a feminine voice.

Ikari, not to be denied, continued on, "...do you not remember your name?"

"...no. I don't."

" _But_ **I** _do. And he doesn't want me to say._ " Peter floated back up, pulling off an unimpressed glare. " _I understand your viewpoint and stance on things...but it does make for an unnecessary-_ "

"Okay, I'm stopping this now. If the name thing is such an issue, I'm gonna call you _Steve._ Any objections?" A half-second passed before Cayde finished, "No objections then, we're cool! Now...let's get going!"

He and Peter watched Cayde-6 tumble down the rocky path towards the Hive fortress's entrance, which now bore the banners of the Sand Eaters. Turning his gaze towards Eris and Ikari, the Guardian settled for shrugging. "...I guess you can call me Steve."

xxxx

/Firebase Neaera, the Moon/

After the aborted assault on the Last City, and the Cabal had established a foothold in the Hive's ruins, it hadn't taken long for the bulk of the defenders to be replaced by soldiers of the Sand Eaters' legions; this freed up the Siege Dancers to redeploy to other unsecured areas across Sol-3's satellite, the Skyburners so that they could return to Phobos and have their ships serviced, and the Dust Giants so that they could consolidate their forces and prepare for enemy assaults. After all, being so close to the heart of the Guardians' power, it was only natural to expect conflict.

Then the various Fallen Houses had allied and instigated a thorough war effort throughout the system.

One such House had come knocking on their proverbial doorstep.

Valus Ta'aurc grumbled, his armor clanking with each heavy footstep. The former Hive fortress had already undergone a thorough remodel to accommodate the larger Cabal, and various barricades and banners had been established in strategic locations. Even so, the relative darkness, compared to that of Sol-4, had a grim effect on morale. How fortunate for this new development, then!

The mighty Colossus of the fourth Dust Giants legion chuckled as his elevator platform came to a halt, bringing him up to the location that had once been known as the Circle of Bones. The muted sounds of microrockets and crashing plasma echoed through the ground, rattling his armor; gazing out into the open air, he peered up at the putrid Ketch that had taken up residence over the Hellmouth. Energy bolts crashed into Cabal barricades, while light aircraft performed a deadly back-and-forth dance in the lunar sky above. His gaze fell, and saw various Phalanxes hold up against wire rifles and shock rifles, while Legionnaires fired their slug rifles from behind barricades. The numerically superior Fallen - tiny Sachielim, only a meter high, dancing and bouncing around with claws of amethyst that could pierce armor; larger Sachielus, lanky humanoids with shrapnel launchers and scorch cannons; the ubiquitous Servitors, providing shielding and long-distance fire; the bothersome Shanks, providing covering fire - crashed with seemingly endless fury against the Sand Eaters' hardy defenses.

Valus Ta'aurc chuckled; at least they had spirit! With a defiant and complex growl, he commanded the nearest Centurions to gather the Psions, and prepare for an organized counter-offensive; Phalanxes were to rearrange themselves into tighter formations, and press the enemy back! Loosing his heavy slug thrower, the giant Colossus unleashed a storm of microrockets, pulverizing a row of Shanks and obliterating a small cluster of the dwarfish Sachielim.

The entire Hellmouth was singing with the song of war; how exhilarating!

"Push them back!" howled Ta'aurc, his vibrant Anima Murum pulsing with each shot that came his way; these creatures didn't have what it took to pierce his spiritual shield! "Crush them all!"

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
The Valus's world went topsy-turvy, as a whole segment of the Circle of Bones became awash in pink energy. It stung, burned; what had just happened?!

Snarling, the Colossus rose to his feet, eyes falling upon the cloacked humanoid that had landed near the ledge overseeing the abyss. Tactical data from the Cabal battle network fed into his HUD, identifying this new target immediately: a Sachielix named Taniks; the proverbial 'Primus' and captain of the Fallen vessel that was now assaulting Firebase Neaera. "How...fortuitous!"

The Sachielix's bony pauldrons seemed to separate, revealing twin scorch cannons that peppered his position. The fire smashed against his Anima Murum, causing the orange octagons to flare wildly; despite that impressive firepower, his soul was too strong! Howling, he raised his heavy slug thrower once more-

Taniks was suddenly in front of him; there was a flash of orange, as the Fallen's _own_ Anima Murum neutralized his own. A hand rose, and a spike of purple crystal shot forward, and everything went dark.

xxxx

Taniks huffed with disappointment as his crystalline lance pierced the Colossus's face, erupting out of the other side in a spray of pressure fluid and brain matter; blank eyes watched as they lazily splattered against the walls, with the more meaty chunks spiraling away in the low-gravity atmosphere. Feeling irritated, he kicked the dead Dust Giant in the torso, whereupon the titanic corpse tumbled to the ground.

This whole mission had been quite boring so far.

With a harsh cry over the comm channels, a number of Sachielus and Shanks broke off to accompany him as they ventured deeper into the Hive fortress. He briefly patted the large container strapped to his waist; at this rate, the Iruelim hiding within would have a more exciting day than _he_ would!

And so Taniks, the Scarred advanced onward, scorch cannons firing with reckless abandon at the stalwart Cabal defenders.

xxxx

Cayde-6 lobbed a Swarm Grenade over the gaping pit, where it dropped upon the ranks of the Cabal Legionnaires; as tiny projectiles burst against their targets, he yelled. "Kid! Eris! NOW!"

The other two Hunters vaulted into the air, Void Light surging; whereas Eris formed the usual bow-and-arrow, the kid's Light twisted into something akin to a javelin. The arrow was loosed, and the javelin was thrown; the twin Shadowshot bolts crashed amongst the Sand Eaters, tethering them tightly. "Steve, _now!_ "

The Guardian in question ran across the small bridge that connected both sides of the cavernous pit, clutching a knife that burned with Solar energy. With A.T. Field-enhanced punches, he smashed into the bound Legionnaires and stabbed their necks, alternating between crushing them or incinerating them with bursts of fire.

Cayde-6 nodded, leaping to join his teammates on the other side. "Good job Guardians, let's keep moving." As they ascended past the steppes lined with ancient black stone and more-recent metal barricades, the Hunter Vanguard glanced curiously at Ikari. "So Shinji...interesting Shadowshot there."

"Eh?"

"Throwing a spear instead of shooting an arrow; interesting method."

"Oh. Well...it's what comes naturally, I guess."

The Exo Gunslinger snorted. " _Naturally_ , he says."

"Um...is something wrong with the way I do it?"

"No," sighed Eris. "But the energy of the Void is a torrent that can consume the unwary; hence why it is theoretically _simpler_ to aim the energy and let it flow where it wishes. Your method is akin to grabbing a whirlpool and throwing it."

"...is that a bad thing?"

"Eh, if it works, it works!" Cayde roughly patted the younger kid on the back. "Variks, got anything new?"

There was a harsh breath that came through. " **Comms are...excitable. Taniks has burst through Cabal lines, descending deeper into the fortress...wait. Forces of House Sachiel are beginning to fall back towards their Ketch.** "

"Are the Cabal pushing them back?" asked 'Steve'.

" **...no.** "

"Then why?"

" **Because Taniks no longer needs them.** "

"...then he must have made it to the Worlds' Grave," growled Eris.

"Double-time it, people!" yelled Cayde as they continued running through the twisting corridor; sure enough, they came across a line of Cabal Phalanxes and Psions, shouting angrily and opening fire. Not to be outdone, the Hunter Vanguard's body came alight with fire, a Golden Gun manifesting in his hand. "You're in our _way!_ "

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

xxxx

BOOM.

Taniks huffed as his scorch cannon incinerated the last of the Psions protecting the terminal. The Sachielix looked up and down at the elaborate column: a mass of arcane circuitry and metaphysical knowledge. Without much in the way of fanfare, he opened the spherical container on his waist, allowing the Iruelim within to emerge. The thousands upon thousands of nanites swarmed towards the Worlds' Grave, intermingling with its infernal machinery. Their annoyingly synthetic chatter prompted Taniks to turn off his comms; so long as they were making progress, he didn't care. The crew aboard his Ketch would inform him once the desired information was found and transmitted.

For now, it was simply a matter of defending this place.

xxxx

The four Hunters watched from around the corner as the Fallen of House Sachiel pushed back against the Cabal reinforcements; the Legionnaires had circled around the retreating Sachielim and Sachielus, while Phalanxes and Centurions were focused on the Skiffs that had descended to retrieve the Fallen. Psions were throwing their A.T. Fields around with abandon, warding off the Fallen movements, and providing additional defense against the ships' Arc bolts. It was a horrific cacophony of rockets, explosives, and energy blasts, shining brighter than the stars in the lunar sky above. "...well, that's gonna take some finagling to get through."

Cayde's words prompted Eris to glance at Shinji. "Ikari; do you remember the bounty from last week? The Zeruel Baroness Drevis?"

"...that was on the northern shore of the Great Aral Sea, right?"

"You recall how you retaliated when three Gaghielus started attacking us from the shoreline?"

"...I get it." The young man glanced over at 'Steve'. "Can you pick up that shield?"

The Guardian glanced at the dead Phalanx nearby, and the massive bulwark that was almost as tall as him. With a stern grunt, the Exo Hunter hefted it up with both hands.

Cayde arched an eyebrow. "There's a plan being made that I'm not in on."

"Just be prepared to run," cautioned Eris.

xxxx

Bracus Tho'ourg paused at the sudden screams coming over the comm channels; what in the world-?!

He turned away from the Servitor he had just shattered, boggling at the sight he witnessed: Cabal _and_ Fallen were now flying, their bodies pulverized in some way, shape, form, or fashion. Something was barreling through them in a straight line-!

The last thing he saw was a small purple drone, propelled by orange octagons. It blasted through his Anima Murum with ease, bowling him over without a care in the world.

He didn't have much time to ponder his crushed rib cage before death took him.

xxxx

As 'Steve' - using a Phalanx's shield to block any incoming fire from stragglers - led the way through the broken enemy lines, Cayde-6 yelled, "That is _extremely_ unfair!"

"Are you actually complaining?" griped Eris, firing _Bane_ at some Sachielim that tried to get in close.

"Complaining about why _I_ don't have a Ghost that can serve as a battering ram!"

"It has to do with how Unit-01 is locked inside my Ghost!" explained Shinji; the shield-carrying Guardian skidded to a halt beside what had once been a large Hive rampart, now reduced to a pile of rubble by the kid's Ghost. Shinji knelt down besides his unmoving partner, which flashed and rejoined his essence in a blink of Light. "But the feedback causes her to shut down for a little while!"

"How come?" asked the Hunter Vanguard.

The kid loosed an exasperated sigh. "I don't _know!_ Her explanation involved a bunch of words that I still don't know the meaning of!"

"...fair enough."

Eris Morn dropped a Voidwall Grenade, creating a blazing wall of purple fire between them and the recovering Cabal and Fallen. "We've made it past the bulk of the enemy forces; let's find our target."

That's right. _Keep your head in the game_ , admonished Cayde-6 to himself. "Yeah," he said, raising his _Ace of Spades_ hand cannon and glancing towards the alcove beyond; a tunnel could be seen, leading deeper into the old Hive fortress. "Let's."

Further down, went the four Hunters; 'Steve' led the way, using his purloined shield to block incoming fire from any stragglers. Cayde-6 would throw a Swarm Grenade to harry their foes, while Eris and Shinji would take them down with their scout rifles. Most of the work, however, had already been done for them, judging by the various corpses lining the path. Legionnaires were missing limbs, Shanks had been pulverized, and lanky Sachielus had been blown up. "Taniks is going through a lot of trouble for this _Worlds' Grave._ What are the Fallen hoping to find?"

"...I have been trying to recall," admitted Eris. "There was once a Hive warrior, called Kranox, the Graven. He was tasked as the Keeper of the Worlds' Grave...within which was a catalogue of all the worlds conquered by the Hive; every life they have eradicated; every enemy they have faced."

"Huh. Neat." Cayde's mind churned; what could be the motive? "Variks, you got any idea?"

" **Hmm...you say** ** _all_** **worlds conquered by Hive, yes?** "

"That is correct," acknowledged Eris.

There was a forlorn sigh that echoed across the comms. " **Tales of the Whirlwind are many, Guardians. Passed down through each House, losing more details as time goes on. Clarity and precision, disappearing...yet House Tabris still remembers clearly. It was the** ** _Hive_** **who were the downfall of my people, the Eliksni.** "

"Wait, seriously?" _Well,_ this _will probably make Rahool's day._ "You're thinking that Taniks is trying to find something about your people?"

" **Not Taniks. He is here by the order of Skolas; as for Skolas's aims...I am unsure.** "

"...we're actually a lot alike," murmured Shinji. "Us and the Fallen, I mean. We've both faced the Hive...and we've lost so much. Right?"

Variks bitterly chuckled. " **Insightful, young Guardian. In truth, the similarity runs** ** _deeper_** **: long before the Traveler graced your world,** ** _we_** **were its chosen. We called it the Great Machine.** "

Eris, Shinji, and 'Steve' all glanced at each other with varying degrees of shock or surprise; Cayde didn't react at all, something that the lone female caught quickly. "You already knew this, Cayde?"

The Exo shrugged. "Kinda comes with being the Vanguard. I know things most other Guardians don't know. Or don't care to know, same difference."

"...if our peoples were both chosen by the Traveler, then why are we fighting?" asked 'Steve', holding his shield fast as a Sachielus fired a shrapnel launcher at him. "It seems counterproductive."

Cayde-6 emptied his hand cannon at the gangly beast, hitting all shots in the same spot; the last bullet broke through its A.T. Field, bursting the bony skull and exploding. "Call it the luck of the draw; by the time anyone in the City even had an _inkling_ of the Fallen's past history with the Traveler, we had already been at war for centuries. Too much bad blood between us by that point. Too much blood spilled."

" **Indeed. Little hope for reconciliation, it seems. Too much hatred, yes?** "

"That's...sad." That was really all that Shinji had to say. Nothing else needed to be said.

" **Regardless, Skolas must be stopped. His unknown ambition will not bode well for your people, should it achieve fruition. Stop Taniks, once and for all.** "

"Gladly," agreed Cayde-6, blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

After blowing past one last defensive line of Sachielus, the four Hunters finally arrived in a large room dotted with rocks and Cabal terminals; a stairway led up to a large ledge, lit by orange light. In front of the sole door was a tall humanoid, wrapped in red sashes and a tattered cloak of crimson. Blank eyes stared down at them quizzically...and then he chuckled. With a swift strike of his arm, he shattered the wall behind him, causing rubble to collapse in front of the doorway.

"...I believe that the Worlds' Grave is behind that door," muttered the shield-carrying Guardian.

"Would be typical of my luck," groused Cayde-6.

The Sachielix raised his arms, shouting at them in a guttural language that they could not understand.

However, Variks was quick to translate. " **Oh-ho! You are being called out, Guardians. Taniks wishes for an 'actual challenge'. Be wary. Fight. Win! Live.** "

 _That's the plan_ , thought the Hunter Vanguard as he took in Taniks's appearance. _So you're the one who killed my friend._ Time to return the favor.

'Steve' wasted no time, launching his Phalanx shield at the Sachielix with a grunt.

With a derisive snort, the twin scorch cannons in his bony pauldrons fired, blasting it away; the blazing orbs of fire continued to soar.

"Scatter!" yelled Cayde-6. The four Hunters promptly dispersed, as Taniks began his assault. The Hunter Vanguard dashed from rock to rock, firing his hand cannon between each gap; Eris and 'Steve' - now that he was thinking about it some more, 'Steve' _really_ wasn't a good fit - were moving in closer, while Shinji got in a far enough position to take shots with his sniper rifle _Positively Disappointing._ The streams of positrons splashed against Taniks's A.T. Field, eliciting an amused snort from the beast. _Huh. Probably should have conned my way into Sakura Suzuhara's first round of students._ An A.T. Field would have been _really_ handy right now. "We've got to wear down that shield!"

"On it," replied the Guardian, throwing an Incendiary Grenade at Taniks's feet. The Sachielix calmly strode over the fire, swatting at the Exo with his long arms. He bounded over the mercenary, using his soul to propel him further...and then a Vortex Grenade smashed into his face, courtesy of Eris. The female Hunter moved closer, firing her _Swordbreaker_ shotgun with abandon. Snarling, Taniks stomped the ground around him, knocking her away and into a wall; however, the Guardian was remaining dangerously close, letting his soul shine brightly.

CHYOOM.

A ray of blue positrons smashed into Taniks's torso, scarring his flesh further. The Sachielix roared, backhanding the Guardian in the face before turning his dreadful gaze towards Shinji. The holes in his avian mask flashed.

 **CHYOOOM!**

The young Hunter barely shadestepped away in time to avoid the eruption of energy, manifesting as a pink cross that tore into the floor and ceiling. The sheer force sent the kid tumbling, and he was forced to go invisible with a smoke grenade to get out of the line of fire.

 _Hmm. Time for a new plan._ Cayde-6 huffed, tossing a Tripmine Grenade at the wall by the Fallen mercenary. With a condescending snort, the Sachielix flash-teleported away...and manifested right in front of him. _New plan, NEW PLAN-!  
_  
The Kell's twin scorch cannons erupted, enveloping him in fire-

 _Doggone it. I hate dying. Can't really feel anything like I need to._

 _Then again, Exos don't feel much anyway. Gotta use memory chips for that._

 _Three Lights are moving around and about - my teammates, probably - rather haphazardly. That big energy signal - like a bonfire, seriously - must be Taniks. Its flinging power like it's going out of style._

 _Seriously Buck, you decrepit bastard, hurry up and bring me back-_

With a flash of Light, the torched and blasted body of the Hunter Vanguard was restored by his Ghost. _Good as new. Thanks.  
_  
' _Don't think I didn't hear that_ decrepit bastard _comment._ '

 _...I stand by what I said.  
_  
' _So, your_ new plan _didn't turn out well. Now what?_ '

Cayde-6 glanced over at Taniks; the Sachielix was pushed off of the ledge by a shoulder charge from the Guardian, empowered by an A.T. Field-enhanced dash. He fell into a duo of Spike Grenades that had been dropped by Eris and Shinji, who were shooting him with their scout rifles. The mercenary snorted, crystalline lances emerging from his palms and lashing out with ferocious speed. Each lunging thrust broke through rock with ease; a single hit from those things would be deadly. _Hmm...I've got a_ new _new plan.  
_  
' _Great._ '

 _Trust me, it's gonna be brilliant._ He withdrew his heavy weapon: a red rocket launcher known only as the _Hothead_. "It's called explosive ordnance."

' _...genius._ '

"Trust me, I know. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Two rockets erupted from the barrel, crashing into Taniks's back with an explosive burst of Solar energy. The Sachielix stumbled, turning around with a fierce glare, and teleported-

SMASH!

A kick to the side sent Cayde-6 tumbling into the wall, causing a pile of rubble to fall on top of him. "...ow." The Hunter Vanguard quickly shuffled out, staring irritably at his right arm - the shoulder was busted, just _typical_ \- before gazing back at the battle. He winced as Eris was pierced through the chest by one of the Lances, her form dissolving into motes of Light; Shinji was quick to yoink the woman's flower-colored Ghost and retreat, but not before throwing a Voidwall Grenade behind him. Taniks was nearly bowled over by an A.T. Field-empowered punch from the Guardian; his reward was a solar cannon shot to the face, which blasted the other Exo away. "...really wish I had an A.T. Field right now." He raised his left hand, fingers clutching tightly onto the form of his Ghost. "Hurry up and heal me, Buck-"

Taniks teleported again.

CRUNCH.

A spike of purple crystal smashed through the drone. And Cayde's left arm. The Hunter Vanguard, if he could, would have looked pale. Instead, he settled for gazing up into the empty eyes of Taniks, gleaming with haughty triumph...and burgeoning power. "...well. Shi-"

 **CHYOOOM!**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari barely finished giving some Light to Rose - speeding up Eris's resurrection - when a large cross of pink light erupted in front of Taniks. As the glow faded, and the Sachielix turned...there was nothing left where Cayde-6 had once stood, save for ash. "...no."

Eris Morn stretched her neck. "He will be fine."

"...I saw his Ghost get destroyed."

" _oAo!_ "

The woman went still. "...then maybe not."

" _;_;_ "

Seriously. Why Cayde? Even if he wasn't someone that Shinji would call a friend, he was lighthearted and jovial! He was...well, kind of funny!

(The stalwart man did not falter nor fail, even with the three axes embedded into him. He could see Misato's body begin to tremble with rage and sadness...and yet Saladin did not appear to regret it. "...make it count..." And so he fell, once and for all.)

This...this didn't have the same weight. Just one unlucky turn of events, and Cayde-6 was gone! "...have to make it count..." He glanced over at his teammate. "Eris."

"Hmm?"

"You remember that Bardielus bounty from two weeks ago? The one with the large Walker?"

"...you mean Loksis."

"Yes."

"...very well." Eris got back to her feet, staring intently at Taniks as he advanced. "Let's end this."

" _(_ _＃ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_ "

The two Hunters darted from side-to-side, dodging the Sachielix's solar cannon shots as they did. Two Vortex Grenades were thrown, harrying the mercenary, but seeming to do little more than annoy him. 'Steve' seemed to pick up on the fact that they had a plan, and was firing his _Palindrome_ with bullets encased in orange octagons; each bullet exploded against Taniks's A.T. Field, chipping away at it.

The Fallen Kell huffed, turning on his heel with gleaming eyes.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
By this point, they knew well enough that glowing eyes was a lead-up to an energy cross; the Guardian rolled to the side, avoiding the incinerating blast of energy. His lances extended with each thrust of his arms, pulverizing more and more of the rocks that served as their cover. The Sachielix loosed a boisterous howl, solar cannons firing with abandon as the three Guardians moved like madmen.

And then...their Light reached a threshold.

The Guardian's body become a fiery pyre, and his Golden Gun roared.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The Sachielix grunted as the explosive bolts sent him backwards, right into a small clearing that had been blown clear of rubble during the battle. Eris and Shinji's bodies shined with indigo and orange as they unleashed their Shadowshots. Arrow and javelin pierced the ground by Taniks's feet, tethering him tightly. The Sachielix growled, trying to move, trying to engage his A.T. Field...but could not. The Void Light was smothering him. "Now it's over!" roared Shinji, raising his sniper rifle-

" _Whoa, hold up Guardians!_ "

Everyone paused, turning their heads back towards a pile of rubble at the end of the room. Some of the pebbles stirred...and out emerged a familiar Ghost, floating towards them. Shinji blinked, recognizing the prominent wedges on the top and bottom, colored orange. "But...I saw you-!"

" _I know, I apologize for him. He likes making up plans at the drop of a hat._ " The Ghost expanded, and in a flash of Light, Cayde-6 was standing there, good as new.

Noting their stunned amazement, the Hunter Vanguard reached behind his cloak...and pulled out what appeared to be a perfect replica of his Ghost. "Pro-tip, Guardians: children's toys make for _excellent_ decoys. Seriously, the top-of-the-line stuff? Can't even tell the difference!"

Shinji blinked, his previous emotional high deflating quite rapidly. "..."

"Now then." Cayde-6 walked towards the bound Taniks, who was still trying to escape his bonds. "I bet if I said 'Andal Brask', you wouldn't know who I was talking about. Fair enough; can't expect you to remember _everyone_ you've murdered." His Ghost returned to his body, and - for the first time - a helmet was transmatted over his head: a golden mask with white and red trimming, with a swooping nose that evoked the image of a bird of prey. "So here's a pro-tip for _you_ , Taniks the Scarred." With a burst of Light, the Golden Gun manifested in Cayde's right hand, its power enhanced by the _Celestial Nighthawk_ that he now wore. "...payback is a _real_ bitch."

 **BOOOM!  
**  
Just one shot. But it was enough to smash the red jewel in Taniks's chest, blowing it apart.

The Sachielix stumbled backwards, hands reaching up to his sternum with something akin to shock; Light was leaking from the cracked jewel like water from a sieve. The expression on Cayde's face was...one of content. Or perhaps satisfaction.

Shinji could barely process this reversal of events before a familiar voice echoed in his mind. ' _Hoo, finally back. Anything I missed?_ '

 _Well...I think we just won.  
_  
His Ghost manifested in a flash over his shoulder, peering at the Kell's trembling form. " _...wait...that sphere...!_ " Yui blinked rapidly. " _That looks like a self-encompassing spiral engine!_ "

"...eh?"

The excited speech from Yui prompted Cayde-6 to turn away from his long-awaited payback. "Is something wrong?"

" _...well, back when the Evangelions were being made, their Core - that which allows them to draw on vast quantities of Light to power them indefinitely - was inspired by visions from the Traveler: a red sphere, with a complex internal structure of interlocking helices. In our technical manuals, we defined the Core as a 'self-encompassing spiral' engine...or an S2 Engine, for short._"

"And the relevance of this is...?" murmured Eris, her eyes focused on the fountain of Light erupting from Taniks.

" _Well...only that the amount of energy contained within an S2 Engine is incredibly potent. Dangerously so. And...uh oh._ "

"What's wrong?" asked 'Steve'.

" _...you all may want to run. Except you Shinji._ "

"Why me?"

" _Because I don't think you'll be able to,_ " said his Ghost as her A.T. Field began to expand, and Light began to erupt from her form...Light that quickly began pulling Shinji in.

"Hey, what the-?!" His cries were swiftly muffled as he was absorbed by the radiance.

xxxx

"Ikari!" shouted Eris Morn. The energy around his Ghost was swelling, taking on greater definition...and the Light that been leaking from Taniks - how strange, to think that such a foul creature possessed so much of it! - was also beginning to pulse and writhe to greater heights.

"...oh shoot," muttered Cayde-6. "We need to go. Real quick like!" He turned on his heels and made for the tunnel leading back to the surface. "I think it's about to get _really_ unpleasant in here!"

The Guardian didn't hesitate. "Let's go," he said, before following his fellow Exo.

Eris scowled, slowly backing away from the giant figures that were starting to form. "...damnation."

' _C_X_ '

"...fine," acquiesced Eris, finally beginning her retreat. _Do not falter, Ikari.  
_  
xxxx

The surface of the Moon was tranquil, even if the nearby Hellmouth was still flashing with combat between the Cabal and the retreating Fallen.

That serenity was shattered as a glowing claw erupted from underground, sending chunks of lunar rock flying into space. A massive humanoid emerged, similar in appearance to Taniks. However, the dimensions were more bestial than that of a Sachielix; the bones were harder, sharper and protruded more; the arms were longer, the legs ganglier, the proportions less even. The creature's entire form was ethereal and ghostly, with an entire outline wrapped in flickering flames of Light. 'Ghostly' was an appropriate term.

Dozens of meters away, an armored hand burst through the surface; with a snarl that was muffled in the Moon's thin atmosphere, Evangelion Unit-01 emerged, glaring wrathfully at the newcomer.

Deep within Unit-01's Core, Shinji Ikari was scowling. "You could've given me more warning, mother."

' _Sorry! This whole process was rather spontaneous. I'll need to review these events later to try and identify the transformation's trigger!_ '

"Um, maybe we should worry about that later-?!"

Shinji was unable to finish his sentence before the Fallen Giant punched Unit-01 in the face.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Sachiel, Angel of Water 2**

" _ **From the Memories of the House of Sachiel**_ **"**

 **The Requiem of Sachiel**

 **++BEHOLD, AN ODE TO MY LINEAGE++**

 **++I Am-**  
 **-thus has been my cry++**  
 **++since our ascendance by the Great Machine-**

 **++OUR GOD: DIVINE MACHINERY FULL OF LIGHT++**

 **-This wretched Whirlwind, howling madly++**  
 **++kin Turned against kin, whole worlds consumed by slaughter-**  
 **-long have I strived++**

 **-ON LAND I WALKED, THROUGH SEA I FLEW, THROUGH AIR I LEAPT-**

 **++Though my brother GAGHIEL commands the waters-**  
 **-I am the undisputed master of its depths++**  
 **++countless are the enemies that I sent to their demise-**

 **++YET THE BOTTOMLESS DARK IS AN UNENDING MAELSTROM++**

 **-Hail, my precious people!++**  
 **++You have remained obedient and stalwart until the end-**  
 **-even as your numbers dwindle, and your navies crumble++**

 **-MY HOUSE IS AT AN END, BROUGHT LOW BY POISON-**

 **++Oh Farrhis, Kell of my people-**  
 **-your sorrow over our impending destruction has touched me++**  
 **++inspiring me to grant you a boon-**

 **++A PIECE OF MY SOUL, VAST AND HEAVY++**

 **-Take this shard, let it guide you++**  
 **++follow the example of Matarael's House, and flee-**  
 **-flee for the stars, make your own way++**

 **-I SHALL REMAIN, IN THE GRAVE OF MY BRETHREN-**

 **++The Great Machine's dread is stark, clouding my sight-**  
 **-since the death of ZERUEL, terror has gripped our worlds++**  
 **++horrible gales are ripping closer and closer-**

 **++AND SO I GO, SICKLY AND CRIPPLED, TO DESTROY AS MANY AS I CAN++**


	36. The Angel of Water

**Grimoire: Sachiel, Angel of Water**

" ** _From the Memories of the House of Sachiel_** **"**

 **The Paean of Sachiel**

 **++BEHOLD, A TRIBUTE TO MY GLORY++**

 **++I Am-**  
 **-this shall be my cry++**

 **++I, Chosen of the Great Machine-**  
 **-shall sing of my vastness++**

 **-OUR GOD: GENEROUS AND MIGHTY, MAJESTIC AND GLORIOUS-**

 **++I walk valiantly wherever I go-**  
 **-and the land shall tremble beneath my feet++**

 **++I will sail through the air-**  
 **-embracing the heavenly heights of the Sky++**

 **++Yet it is the seas where I feel at home-**  
 **-moving as one in flight, free and clear++**

 **++HENCE MY TITLE, THE ANGEL OF WATER++**

 **++Behold my limbs-**  
 **-wiry and limber!++**

 **++Behold my hands-**  
 **-bearing undeniable sharpness!++**

 **++Behold my spirit-**  
 **-unleashing stoic judgment upon my foes!++**

 **-LET MY STRENGTH BE KNOWN AND RECOGNIZED-**

 **++From this new life of mine-**  
 **-a new House shall emerge++**

 **++I shall forge a new future for them-**  
 **-alongside the other Chosen++**

 **++BEHOLD THE VOW THAT IS MY NAME: I AM SACHIEL++**

xxxx

For the longest time, everything had been muted for the Remnant. Quiet. Solemn.

The sense of his power, being used to define and shape and lead...it had always been the stuff of dreams, an echo of what had once been a great work.

Then, there had been sudden violence - a twist, a rip, and a tear; the kind and valiant Farrhis, struck down! - before silence reigned again. His power was still used...but this time, to plunder, divide, and ruin.

The remainder of his House continued to survive, however; that was enough. And so the Remnant of the greater being was content.

But now...

But _now_...

Borrowed flesh was amplified and empowered. All traces of the body's original soul - such a foul and gluttonous thing! - was burned away, as the Remnant manifested fully. Eyes focused, and narrowed; the being before him now was...new, yet familiar. This dry and empty satellite; how many had he trod upon? Such answers were beyond him.

And yet...

And _yet_...

There was no denying the stench of the purple Giant's demonic flesh. It bore the same disgusting taint as the ravenous winds that had emerged from the Howling Dark. The ancient war, destructive and unyielding, had not yet ended!

And so...

And _so_...

He would continue the fight, for as long as this form could last, until the last dregs of his heavenly power were spent.

Thus did the Remnant of Sachiel - Progenitor of his House, the Angel of Water - march to war.

xxxx

/Oceanus Procellarum, the Moon/

The Fallen Giant was leaking Light like a sieve. Yet that did not stop the being once known as Taniks from charging at Unit-01, lunging with lanky arms and lashing out with sharpened lances of purple crystal.

Shinji Ikari grimaced as he willed his Evangelion to back away; the titanic Sachielix - was he even a Sachielix anymore? - was attacking with a ferocity that he had not anticipated, especially from something so large. _Mother, what in the world is happening?!  
_  
' _Hmm. Don't know. But the energy that this entity is giving off is_ fascinating! _The underlying metaphysical weave is actually imprinted with an informational key!_ '

Shinji winced, barely dodging the lance that tried to take off his head. He fired a right straight, sending the Fallen Giant skidding backwards across the Moon's surface. _What does that even mean?!  
_  
' _Well, to summarize a_ lot _of metaphysical biology, the energy signature has a proper title: this entity is_ _ **Sachiel**_ _._ '

"...Sachiel?" muttered Shinji, arching an eyebrow. "That's...that's the name of the House though, right?"

' _Which likely means you're dealing with some fragment of the original. The Progenitor, if you will!_ '

"...the _Progenitor?_ "

A smooth voice suddenly flowed through the speakers of his helmet. " **Did you say** ** _Progenitor,_** **Guardian?** "

"...er, yes?" He yelped, rolling away from Sachiel's flying kick. His limbs quickly flew for purchase, trying to arrest his wild momentum in the low gravity. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Variks softly sighed. " **Explains much, about the feeling that Taniks always carried...but I suppose it is moot now, yes? If you are facing even a remnant of Sachiel, you might be in trouble.** "

"Why? What could he do?!" The enemy Giant's eyes glowed, unleashing a cross of pink energy that briefly overpowered the Sun's light. His Evangelion snarled, flinging a Spike Grenade into the ground; the torrent of Void washed over Sachiel, who advanced through it unerringly.

" **His title was the Angel of Water...and not for reasons you might expect.** "

Before Shinji could even ask, Sachiel's blank eyes suddenly blazed a brilliant white; the Light around his form continued to blaze, as the surrounding space seemed to...waver. Or perhaps wobble? Almost like...water?

' _Oh my word, this is amazing! Sachiel's imposed a matter-equivalence state over the atmosphere around us!_ '

"Mother! Stop talking like I know what you're talking about!"

' _Oh. Sorry. Basically, even though the physical composition of the vacuum around us hasn't changed, it now feels like we're underwater._ '

He flexed his arms, and grimaced at the sensation of watery resistance.

(Evangelion Unit-01 gazed at the waters of the Sea of Japan, knowing that the Ahamkara that had reduced Sado Island to a ravaged husk was under there. Without hesitation, he delved into the deep.)

"...I get that." He looked back at where Sachiel had been, and oh crap he had vanished that _wasn't good-!  
_  
POW!

Sachiel slammed into Unit-01's side, swimming through space with godly agility and dexterity; with a defiant scream, he slammed Unit-01's face into the ground, plowing the Evangelion along the lunar terrain.

Shinji scowled at the sensation of his face being dragged against rock; with a frustrated snarl, Unit-01 slapped a hand against the ground, propelling it upward. The right elbow smashed into Sachiel's torso, with just enough force to push him back. "How can I get rid of this water?"

' _It's not actually water-_ '

"MOTHER!" Unit-01 dropped a Vortex Grenade on the ground behind it, providing a defense so it could ward off the lightning-quick motions of Sachiel. "PLEASE!"

' _Oh. Sorry...hey, don't backtalk to your mother, young man!_ '

Was she really doing this? Right now?! " ** _MOM!_** "

' _Oh. Right. Well, even though the physical composition is the same, the atmosphere around us currently shares the properties of water. Not sure about the exact salinity being mimicked-_ '

"Like water then. Okay." He might be able to work with that. With a harried roar, he extended Unit-01's A.T. Field into a dome, blocking the Angel of Water from advancing. "Focus..."

Not to be deterred, the Progenitor's eyes blazed, unleashing energy cross after energy cross. The spiritual shield shuddered under the force of the assault, cracking from the stress.

Shinji tried to ignore the increasing ache in his chest - a strange cross between heartburn and numbness - as he focused on the Light within him. The Void - surrounding all things, calm yet hungry - would not help him here; he needed to let his energy flow, like the wild torrent that animated all things...

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
...the energy of life...

 **CHYOOOM!**

...the power of the Arc.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
The A.T. Field gave way, right as Unit-01's eyes sparked brightly; with a burst of electricity, the Evangelion fell into the Bladetrance, manifesting swords of lightning. The faux-water shined with electricity, and the Angel of Water shuddered from the sudden influx of energy. _Now!_ With a defiant howl, Unit-01's right leg tucked in and lashed out, smashing into Sachiel's chest. As the Progenitor went flying, the atmosphere's wavering began to fade, until the wide expanse of space was once more free and clear. _That...that did it!_ With a huff, the Arc Blades vanished; Unit-01 turned its dread gaze back upon the Fallen Giant, which had fallen near the rim of the Hellmouth. The Ketch that had belonged to Taniks had long fled the area; only the Cabal remained, and the remaining Harvesters were firing upon the Progenitor with abandon.

Slowly, the Angel of Water began to rise...until it stopped. "...huh?"

xxxx

Sachiel stared blankly at the bodies lying with the Circle of Bones, exposed to the sky above. Piggish and stout corpses - aliens of an unusual sort, with grim faces befitting Zeruel himself - were surrounded by the remains of familiar beings: Sachielim and Sachielus, bearing his image and likeness. He slowly reached down, prodding one of the limp bodies with a single claw; the chill was a familiar one.

The Progenitor slowly rose to his feet; as missiles rained down upon him from the enemy ships, the Light of his Soul impulsively flickered. In an instant, the two dozen ships erupted in soundless fire. The panic and dismay of these aliens were irrelevant; his focus was upon the blue planet suspended in the heavens. Even from here, he could sense the strife of war, present on so much of the world.

The presence of the Great Machine was a mere echo of its true glory, and that made Sachiel want to weep. Motes of Light, suspended in the darkness...Light that no longer belonged to his brethren, or the remnants of the other Houses, but to other aliens.

And that was the key, wasn't it?

Sachiel slowly turned, facing the creature he had been fighting. Its foul taint was undeniable...but the power of the Light had been unmistakable. That truly was what compelled him to cease this battle...for what was the point in continuing to fight with a servant of the Great Machine?

One question burned; one that the Angel of Water couldn't help but verbalize with a confused warble.

++WHY?++

Why indeed?

Why was the Great Machine here?

Why was it so much weaker?

Why had it left the realm of the Eliksni?

-WERE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?-

Had they been lacking?

Had they been found wanting, in the face of the Whirlwind?

Had the Great Machine, in its infinite wisdom, abandoned them when their fate had become set in stone?

++WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?++

What could they have done?

What could these aliens do that the Eliksni could not?

What had they been missing?

-OUR FAILURE WAS COMPLETE, AND TOTAL-

The fragments of his House, which had once populated entire star systems...now reduced to the crew of a single ship.

The other Houses, even if united, were so embroiled with hatred and rage...the taste of it was palpable, and rampant throughout this system. No wonder the Light felt so choked and constrained.

Sachiel stared despondently at the indigo Giant, then looked down at his claws; the Light leaking from his body was slowing to a trickle, a sure sign if any of his current state. How fitting a mirror, for the state of the Eliksni: bleeding dry, until nothing remained.

++HOW DID IT ALL GO SO WRONG?++

A plea to his House; to the Great Machine; to this strange creature that he had battled...it did not matter. For a plea is all that it would be.

And thus did the Remnant of Sachiel, Angel of Water, give up the ghost.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari felt a strange sense of conflict within his heart as the Angel of Water slowly dissolved into flickers and specks of Light, fading away from sight. "What...what's happening?"

' _Hmm. Sachiel couldn't maintain his forum...ah, I see. That final blow delivered by Cayde to Taniks shattered the S2 Engine. Although the sudden burst of energy is what allowed Sachiel to override Taniks's corporeal form, the Engine's integrity was fatally compromised._ '

"...is there nothing that can be done?"

" **A good question, Guardian,** " mused Variks. There was a strange lilt to his voice, akin to somber...nostalgia. " **This Remnant, great with power, yet unable to continue existing. A proverbial deity, from a time long past...** "

Shinji's brow furrowed as the last motes of Light vanished. "...he sounded..." Those odd cries, impossibly traversing the vacuum...they had spoken to him. "...sad."

" **...indeed.** "

"Do you know what he was saying?"

" **...Variks would rather not say. There are things that I must...consider.** " With a terse huff, the Tabrix then said, " **In any case...a wretched murderer has met his end. Taniks was powerful, and the losses suffered by House Sachiel will no doubt reduce their activity on the frontlines. Unfortunately, I do not know if we were successful in preventing him from plundering the World's Grave.** "

Another voice burst over the comms. " **Hey, kid! You doing okay in there?** " asked Cayde-6.

"...yeah." Maybe. The battle with Sachiel had left him in an unusual place. "Are you all okay?"

" **Feeling peachy keen...huh, there's another phrase...anyway, good job on fending off that gigantic Sachielix there. Now we won't have to worry about Taniks ever again.** "

"...yeah..."

" **We may not have been able to get to the World's Grave, but I'll accept the death of Taniks as a consolation prize. Head on back Guardian; let's go home.** "

Stopping Taniks was one thing...but the creature that had empowered the mercenary, this 'Angel of Water'...he didn't feel so good about that one.

' _It's not like you would have been able to change anything, son. Sachiel was doomed the moment our battle with Taniks concluded._ '

"...maybe..."

' _...uh oh._ '

"...what's wrong?"

' _You might want to be ready for a drop._ '

"Why-?" His question was interrupted by the sudden sensation of Unit-01...folding up and vanishing. "...oh."

' _Yeah._ '

The Core around him suddenly flickered and vanished in a steady flash of Light; he resisted the urge to yelp as he was suddenly floating in midair next to his Ghost. With an application of willpower, he formed an orange octagon beneath his feet, providing some measure of support. "...how did you return to normal?"

' _Personally, I would define Unit-01 as 'normal'._ '

' _But to answer your implied question, I don't know. I'll need to bounce some ideas off of someone else. Maybe Akagi-79 will have an idea..._ '

There was a quiet vibration that rattled his body in the thin atmosphere; turning around, he saw a familiar jumpship floating behind him, clad in the foul material of Hive architecture. " **Ikari; would you like a lift back to your ship?** " asked Eris Morn over the comms.

"...yes, please. Thank you." With a slight bow of gratitude, he walked onto the wing of the _Light in the Abyss_ , holding on tightly as it made a course for Yamagishi's Line.

He had a lot to think about.

xxxx

/Somewhere between Mars and Earth/

/The Prison of Elders/

Skolas quietly looked at the head of Qodron - its contents and simulation core long plundered of anything useful by - as a small portal opened in front of him, courtesy of House Leliel. Glancing up, the Zeruelus stared as a small cloud of Iruelim emerged. " **Did you find it?** "

The Iruelim loosed a synthetic chirp: a humble request to relay information.

Skolas reached into his form, withdrawing a data tablet from within. The sentient nanites eagerly joined it, and began displaying the relevant information that they had been sent to find; with a soft chuckle, the Kell of Kells smiled. " **Good... _good._** " Now, it was a matter of acquiring the means.

There was a quiet crackle; a communications channel opened on his tablet, and a familiar voice spoke. " **Skolas.** "

" **...Variks,** " sneered the Zeruelix.

" **Taniks has perished.** "

A shame. The Sachielix had been strong. But ultimately, the mercenary was superfluous. " **What of it?** "

" **Are you aware of what he carried within him? A shard of his House's Progenitor: a mere Remnant, brimming with the Great Machine's boon.** "

" **...interesting.** " No wonder the mercenary had been so powerful; he had literally been borrowing power from his god, like a parasite! " **That you would mention this to me means that he still fell. So again: what of it?** "

" **...I heard the cries of Sachiel, as the Remnant fell in battle. Tell me, Skolas: where will all of this end?** "

Skolas snorted; was the traitor intentionally being daft? " **With the reclamation of the Great Machine, and the destruction of the thieves.** "

" **Must it? The Great Machine chose to bless the people of Earth with its Light; foreign to we Eliksni, yet similar in other ways. Had they been with us from the beginning...perhaps they would have been yet another House in our great Confederation. Time, space, and circumstance are all that separate us.** "

Such petty words. Time, space, and circumstance accounted for a vast, unbridgeable gulf; within that gulf lied the bodies of countless dead and dying. " **...you are suggesting an armistice. Treaties.** " His skull-like face would have curdled with disgust if it could move. " ** _Peace,_** " he snarled.

" **The return to glory of the Eliksni and the killing of the Earthlings need not be a 'package deal', as some would say. I believe that unity is possible...and in the face of what lies out in this universe, it would be to our detriment, if we did not at least try.** "

" **Wretched** ** _beast!_** " howled Skolas. " **You would have us simply forget centuries of bloodshed?! Of countless Eliksni killed and ravaged?! Never forget that these thieves were the one who crippled the Great Machine, and reduced it so utterly! And you...** ** _you_** **would have us make** ** _peace_** **with such a scourge.** " He glared at the data tablet, resisting the urge to vaporize it. " **Their slaughter is not only called for...it would be** ** _just_** **.** "

" **...so you say,** " murmured Variks, chuckling bitterly. " **What a fine question that he asked...'how did it all go so wrong,' indeed...perhaps I will never know in full, yes?** " And then the line cut off.

The Zeruelix huffed, placing the data tablet down and tossing the head of Qodron over onto the wreckage of its fellow Minotaurs. As infuriating as Variks was, he had only reminded him of the glory that awaited his people.

It was time to begin the next phase.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The Guardian was quiet as the debriefing continued, listening intently while also focusing on a rather pressing question. _Peter.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...the title that Cayde-6 gave me. 'Steve'. It doesn't seem...to fit.  
_  
' _Yes. That is very true. Are you ready to hear your name now?_ '

 _No.  
_  
' _Stubborn._ '

Osiris tilted his head. "How...unfortunate. The Worlds' Grave would have been a very valuable trove of knowledge."

"Hey, next time I have two colossal giants stomping around an important 'Artifact'," snarked Cayde-6, making finger quotes in the air, "I'll make sure to ask if they could politely step aside."

"...I suppose it doesn't matter at this point. The demise of Taniks will serve as a heavy blow to the Fallen." Saint-14 turned towards Shinji, noting his uneasiness. "You are ill at ease, Hunter Ikari?"

"...the Fallen Giant that Taniks turned into...this 'Sachiel'..." He shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts, from the look of it. "...Variks said that the Fallen used to be the 'Chosen' of the Traveler. That they were...well, like _us_ , at one point." The Japanese teen glanced at the Hunter Vanguard. "And Cayde-san...he said that it was something that the Vanguard knew."

"We do," acknowledged Osiris.

"Then why are we still fighting? Shouldn't we be trying to be allies with them? If the Traveler chose humanity _and_ the Eliksni...then why can't we try and band together?"

Saint-14 huffed. "As much as it may _gall_ you, young Hunter, we were not blind to the possibility."

"What my friend _means_ , is that the City has tried to parley with the Fallen before, particularly once we were able to establish some understanding of their language," explained the Vanguard Commander. "Our last attempt...was when the Warlock Ulan-Tan went to negotiate personally with the House of Arael. His body returned to us. As for his mind..." Osiris's lip curled with something akin to somber anger. "...the point that Saint-14 was trying to make, is that we have made efforts to negotiate before... _and_ in good faith. Alas, they were to no avail."

"...oh..." Shinji seemed to deflate.

Eris glanced briefly at the younger Hunter before interjecting. "Variks told us that his civilization fell to the Hive. If that's true...then perhaps Skolas was seeking information about their old worlds. As for why..." She briefly paced in place, mulling over something. "...Commander Osiris. Have you ever visited the Future War Cult?"

"I can't say that I have."

"...they have a Device of sorts, that enables one to peer into alternate timelines."

"...I am aware of its existence. I also know that use of it renders one insane."

"...I have been using it, as of late. To try and gain greater understanding of the threats we face." She held her hand, warding off the inevitable retorts. "With the ability to wield and manifest my A.T. Field...I have been able to withstand the pressures of the Device."

Osiris had a slight grin on his face. "Oh _really?_ "

"Starting to get that creepy look again," cautioned Cayde.

The Guardian could see what Eris was trying to get at. "What did you see?" asked the Exo.

"...the House of Iruel has long been fascinated by the Vex, have they not? Skolas will play into this fascination, and seek to use the powers of the Vex for his own hands." Eris leaned against the long table, pale face contorted into a displeased expression. "It was only one possibility of many...but with this mission involving the Worlds' Grave, it is one that I fear is likely. Imagine: with the Vex's ability to manipulate and traverse time...Skolas could pluck warriors from his House - or any House - from _any_ time period, seeking out those who are on the threshold of death. Imagine: right before a planet would be destroyed by Hive arcana, their denizens could be whisked away, as they would not be in any danger of changing future events."

"...the potential paradoxes would be circumvented by choosing the right targets," muttered Osiris.

Eris nodded grimly. "I believe that Skolas intends to bring whole armies of Fallen into this timeline."

"...so what you're saying is that we need to beat Skolas before he can claim Vex tech for himself. Sounds simple enough," said Cayde-6.

"There can only be one target of opportunity for him then: the _Vault of Glass._ " Osiris quietly manipulated the projected images, zooming in towards a region on Venus. "Based on the reports from the Princess of the Reef, its current location is somewhere within the Ishtar Sink."

"Smack-dab in the front lines of the Hezen Corrective and the House of Iruel," muttered the Hunter Vanguard. "...sounds simple enough."

"We already have numerous Guardians acting all across the Venusian theater," said Saint-14. "More Fallen from the Houses of Zeruel, Israfel, and Ramiel are beginning to reinforce their brethren from Iruel and Shamshel on Venus. If we're going to beat them to the Vault, we must strike before they have a chance to consolidate their forces." The Titan Vanguard turned his gaze towards the projection of Earth, focusing on the North American continent. "But what of the Black Garden? Wouldn't it also be a target for Skolas?"

"There's too much territory in the North American Anomalous Zone for them to concentrate on without taking combatants away from the other fronts," remarked Osiris. "And the Vault of Glass is more...isolated, at least according to the testimony of Pahanin. It would be the easier target."

Cayde-6 was suddenly quiet, his eyes focused on a litany of information being displayed from the projector: mission reports, apparently. "...yeah. It probably is."

Shinji Ikari tilted his head, apparently noting the Exo's sudden quiet. "Is...something wrong?"

"...got a report in from the Anomalous Zone. Shiro-4 is em-eye-ay. His jumpship disappeared...no contact reestablished." The Hunter Vanguard sighed audibly. "Great. Just great."

The Guardian let the thought circulate within his head. _Missing in action...Peter, how important is Shiro-4?  
_  
' _...well, to my knowledge, he used to be Cayde-6's protege. He's one of the Vanguard's best scouts, and has a way with firearms. Did you know that the majority of the SIVA-enhanced weapons are based off of his designs?_ '

 _...I see._ "Is there a plan in place to extract him?"

"I'd have to think about that one, new guy. We're talking about infiltrating heavily-guarded Vex territory...much as I'd like to avoid a repeat of Andal, I wouldn't know where to start looking."

"...very well. I'll look for him." He turned on his heel and prepared to leave when the Hunter Vanguard's voice broke through with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Steve...no. _Guardian._ " He could feel Cayde's gaze on his back. "I think you've got moxie. I've liked what I've seen so far...but going alone is a suicide mission."

Hmm. Suicide mission. The term seemed...

(It was the first days of the Cataclysm. Gang activity in the inner city had become intolerable, to the point where open warfare was taking place. The military had been mobilized to restore order, until - inexplicably - they too had turned on themselves. The local police were surrounded on all sides by hostile forces. It was in this hellish environment that he, a mere officer, stepped into the fray.)

...familiar. "...I'm new. A relative unknown." He glanced over his shoulder. "Anonymity will be my best ally, correct?"

"...hmm. The Vex _do_ seem to respond proportionately as a basic tactical matter," acknowledged Osiris. "Ever since Unit-02 retreated from the Anomalous Zone, we have yet to encounter more giant Vex. Perhaps...you may have a valid point."

Cayde-6's eyes narrowed. "...Osiris, you _normally_ advocate sensible action. A solo warrior, delving into the deep dark, all heroically and gallantly? That's normally a _me_ move." He blinked, looking somewhat befuddled. "...I'm not sure I how I feel about this role reversal."

"...Shiro-4, from what it sounds like, is a valuable member of the City's military forces. A rescue mission is called for...and in the meantime, I'll report anything I find about this 'Black Garden'." The Guardian turned his gaze towards his other erstwhile teammates: Eris Morn was looking somewhat contemplative, while Shinji Ikari appeared a little...worried. Possibly for him. A nice sentiment...but the young Hunter would need to maintain focus on his own tasks. "Good luck with the Vault of Glass."

The Japanese teen blinked owlishly. "What...what makes you think I'm going there?"

"Given the stakes...you don't strike me as the type of person to back down. No matter how much you hate it. Am I wrong?"

The young man's face curdled, a strange cross of bitter and resigned. "...no."

And that was that.

"Well 'Steve'...do your best," relented Cayde-6, sounding not too happy about this turn of events. "Try not to die. I'd look _really_ foolish for pushing you to take that class with Suzuhara, then." Jocularity, to disguise his concern.

"Understood. And sir..."

(In a matter of years, he had changed so much from what he had used to be. Undergoing GEHIRN's procedure to become an Exo, ascending through the ranks as other officers died, became Vassals of the Ahamkara, or simply fled...in less than a decade, his shoulders bore the four stars of the Chief of Police. In terms of remaining municipal authority, he was all that was left; countless lives in the city depended on him. In spite of it all...he always rose to the challenge.)

"...call me Chief." And with that, he left the Vanguard Headquarters.

' _...a significant improvement,_ ' fondly said Peter. ' _You sure you don't want your name?_ '

 _I'm sure.  
_  
' _Very well._ '

Besides...Chief seemed far more... _appropriate_.

xxxx

Cayde-6 hummed thoughtfully as the Guardian departed. "Hmm... _Chief_ , huh? Sounds pretentious...I _like_ it!"

"Ikari. Eris." The words of Osiris elicited the two Hunters to look back towards him. "You two have been at the forefront of many significant events as of late. The discovery of SIVA, the end of Nokris and Crota, the reclamation of Evangelion...and now, the defeat of Taniks, the Scarred. You, Eris, have long been dependable, as seen by your work for the Speaker...but _Ikari_...you have quickly become rather notorious."

"...that's bad, right?" asked Shinji.

"Notorious for the enemies of the City, more like," answered Saint-14.

"My point...is that in battles with forces that play with temporal physics and defy causality, it would only be sensible that the spearhead consist of those who have been at the forefront of such things. Additionally, even if Unit-01 is not as _consistent_ as Unit-02 is...it is a trump card that cannot be denied."

The young Hunter actually seemed to deflate at the mention of Unit-01. Eris quietly interjected, "Being a Pilot of Evangelion is not where he begins and ends, Commander."

"And I would never insinuate such a thing," retorted Osiris.

Cayde nodded; even if being able to summon a giant robot was _incredibly_ handy, the kid had a special spark inside him: a strange kind of intense resiliency, in a sense. "A gun's only as good as the guy handling it."

"We would not be considering you for this mission if we did not believe you could handle it," said Saint-14. "Take comfort in that, young Guardian; it is a sign of your prowess."

"...thanks," he muttered, as though embarrassed by the accolade...and yet, the small smile on his face indicated that he was also somehow pleased by it.

"There are some particular fellows who I believe would be particularly useful for the endeaver to plunder the Vault of Glass," said Osiris, already filtering through various Guardian profiles. "If you have any suggestions, I'll hear them. But I suggest you resupply and rest; you two have quite the task ahead of you."

 _Indeed they do_ , thought Cayde-6 quietly, looking down at his own terminal. _And so does our new Guardian...  
_  
' _...you're not seriously going to let Chief go it alone, are you?_ ' mentally asked his Ghost.

 _Hell no.  
_  
Buck sighed. ' _You actually gonna cash in some of your favors?_ '

 _If I have to. He's gonna be plunging deep into Vex territory; no telling what he's going to find in there._

xxxx

/Mexican Archipelago, Southern Fringes of the North American Anomalous Zone/

The bearded man hopped off of his horse, lightly patting her side as her saddle and reins were removed. "Go on, now. You'll be of no use where we're going."

The brown equine neighed, swiftly turning tail and turning southward with her other brethren. Their animal instincts had long ago convinced them to stay away from the place they had been heading for so long.

Sighing, the bearded man readjusted his armor and cloak, letting his fingers rest upon the stock of an aged sidearm. After all of the intrigue, events had led up to this: a gathering of Guardians who had remained loyal to his faction, sixty strong; dozens more in baseline humans and Exos; over a hundred combat-class frames. The cloudy sky fit his pensive mood, even as the northern horizon crackled with lightning amidst floating towers of brass and bronze. _Well, I've gathered as many as were willing to come._ It would have to be enough. _And now we're plunging deep into the belly of the beast..._

(He stared with wide eyes at the orange crystal, within which lied a nude girl with blue hair...and three red eyes. "No...that absolute _madman_...!")

 _...no more than usual, I suppose._ It was time to truly see how deep the proverbial rabbit hole went; he gingerly padded the pocket within his vest, within which lied a tattered journal: yellowed with age, and yet containing things that would have been considered insane by most. _Time to find out if what you had foreseen is actually the truth...Ryoji Kaji._ "Everyone: _move out!_ "

And so the war party of Lysander and the Concordat's remnants marched into the Anomalous Zone.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Concordat**

" ** _Harmony must be preserved for the people alone. Outsiders will only threaten it._** **"**

 **Before Seele ascended to the Consensus, there was the Concordat.**

 **One of the original factions, the Concordat was part of the first triad that comprised the Consensus, alongside Nerv and the Symmetry. The Concordat espoused an isolationist ethos: to avoid drawing the attention of greater foes, it was best to maintain a purely defensive posture; to reduce civil stress, social harmony was emphasized as the highest virtue; to truly guide humanity to a Golden Age, the resurrection of the Traveler was their highest priority; their overall philosophy was socially popular, which was why they maintained their position for so long.**

 **As decades passed following the Battle of Six Fronts, they became more disconcerted by the direction the Vanguard and the Speaker were taking. Osiris's interests were too dangerous, bordering on heresy; the Speaker was too lax when it came to the ideas of those such as the Binary Star Cult, Seele, or the Monists; the loyalties of the Awoken who had left the Reef were suspect, given how close the Royal Family appeared to be with the mysterious Nine; these and other views were sources of tension within the Concordat, further exacerbated and politicized after Lysander became the faction's representative within the Tower.**

 **Then, after Twilight Gap, the Concordat inexplicably initiated a coup, seeking to supplant the City's ruling government. Although it was swiftly routed, the stark internecine conflict rattled the City to its core; thus, by decree of the Consensus, Lysander was exiled, the Concordat was disbanded, and the Guardians who had sworn loyalty to that faction were given the opportunity to realign. Some Guardians and civilians who had worked closely with the faction instead opted to leave the City, never to return.**

 **To this day, rumors still abound that Lysander roams the Wilds, gathering supporters to continue his crusade against the Consensus: the Speaker, Osiris, and the faction Nerv in particular.**


	37. The Paths of the Stranger

****Grimoire: The City Age****

" _ **We are like steel that has been forged in fire...if alien invasions counted as fire.**_ ** **"****

 **When did the City Age begin?**

 **Perhaps when the bulk of the world's survivors lived beneath the Traveler, rather than in the Wilds. Or when the Titans raised the first wall of what would become the Barrier. Or at Six Fronts, when the City first faced coordinated, overwhelming attack - and repelled it decisively.**

 **The City did not rise without struggle. Warlords and wilderness fiefdoms clung to power. Starvation, disease, and anarchy menaced. But the Risen held the frontier, and the children of the Collapse kept the fire burning through the long climb back.**

 **Legends walk through this history. The Crimson Exo, Asuka. Takanome's Rangers. Rezyl Azzir, the Noble Hero. The Iron Lords. The fabled treasure hunter, Mana Kirishima. The rise of the Speaker and the Consensus. The heroism of Osiris. Saint-14's crusade against the Fallen. The terror of Dredgen Yor. The Clash of Giants.**

 **As the City learned to walk again, it found a world overrun by alien menace. It faced disaster and defeat. Even in recent years, as Guardians ventured back to the Moon and the Inner Planets, the City's territory has withdrawn - outer sections abandoned and converted into fortifications in the wake of Twilight Gap, and the Threefold Invasion. Even the Cosmodrome, reclaimed after years of a brutal stalemate, is facing renewed aggression from the Fallen.**

 **But the City's shipwrights and foundries hum with energy and SIVA. The probability kilns and work cooperatives produce new wonders. The mysterious weapon known as Evangelion walks again. The Darkness is rising...but so is the Light.**

 **xxxx**

/The Last City/

Aya had counted two hundred and thirteen days since Shinji Ikari had helped save her erstwhile 'family' from the Hive.

("Hold on!" Lithe arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her away from the ghoulish terrors and towards the convoy. After her savior - a Hunter; a _Guardian_ \- turned back towards the battle, she tried to place that voice. It took a few minutes...but once she did, she quietly smiled with joy, a sensation that was shared by the Original Herself. After all these years, he had finally returned!)

In the days that had followed, she and her family had quietly inserted themselves into the City, becoming part of the daily life that created the metropolis's unique tapestry of life.

As she quietly walked along a busy sidewalk, her thoughts drifted to memories of life in this walled ecumene...

xxxx

 _A daily trip to the Civic Educational Center was required for all new arrivals into the City, for a minimum of one month: educational courses were segregated by age, wherein everyone received a basic history of the City, a knowledge of how the municipal government functioned (from the Consensus, all the way down through the lesser Factions to the average Frame, performing infrastructure maintenance and security functions in public spaces), and an overview of their responsibilities. While the adults were instructed regarding the minutiae - namely, how to contribute to the functioning of the City and its prosperity - the younger ones were purposefully instilled with a sense of hero worship and adulation of the Traveler. Or at least, that was the intent._

 _Aya could at least credit the propaganda efforts for looking cool. She particularly enjoyed the footage of a Warlock sniping a Ramielus from afar, for reasons she couldn't quite articulate._

xxxx

 _Her mother - a human with tanned skin and dark hair - had managed to procure employment as an assistant at one of the local medical clinics, to provide knowledge and expertise regarding remedies that didn't require the application of Glimmer or technology. Even in this day and age, if a cure or treatment was available that wasn't resource-intensive, then by the Traveler did the City want to know about it._

 _Her father - an Awoken with blue skin and equally blue hair - was applying his expertise as a self-taught electrician to maintain some of the older frame models that were in use throughout the poorer districts of the City. The old electrical manuals he had brought with him - originally keepsakes from the Reef, preserved as carefully as possible due to their age - had actually been items of great value, and had been sold to the Cryptarchy for a tidy sum of Glimmer._

 _Aya herself? Well, as it was with most children, idle time was considered foolish; schooling was mandatory. Although there was some form of freedom allowed in what particular path a child could choose, a basic focus on civics, philosophy, logic, mathematics, language, and rhetoric was universal. She idly recalled how one of her older cousins griped about her coursework in paracausal physics, and mentally tittered._

 _Thus far, her fondest experience in this quiet classroom had been when none other than Misato Katsuragi herself - she briefly recalled a ranking of 'Major', a title long null and void - arrived to provide a demonstration of a Guardian's capabilities. The purple-haired woman had been complaining about losing a bet with someone named 'Cayde'._

 _Still, she couldn't deny the childish sense of glee she had felt when seeing the woman's Golden Gun take down a practice drone from hundreds of yards away._

xxxx

 _One of the benefits of bringing in new peoples to the City was that they often brought artifacts and traditions of cultures long thought lost. Despite differences of tradition, their positives were always emphasized, whilst any negatives - or viewpoints that were mutually contradictory to those of other cultures - were glossed over or ignored to maintain unity and social cohesion. It was the practical thing to do, when their entire civilization was locked in an existential war for survival._

 _For Aya, this body's ancestry could be traced back to Old Egypt, to the Sa'idi people on her mother's side. With it came a type of folk dance that was always pleasing to the crowd. And so that was how she usually found herself on weekends: gathered in amphitheaters where the people of her old town would perform for anyone who cared to watch. Her mother was a popular one, swinging a cane with delicacy as her body twisted and writhed, clad in a shiny robes and colorful sashes. Other men and women from her town would partake, but her mother's acrobatic form usually meant she was one of the centerpieces of the act. All throughout, traditional wind instruments and drums would play, providing a catchy beat that even she could tap her toe to._

 _Granted, even though she had long grasped the innuendo being spouted by various onlookers, she couldn't help but get a kick out of asking her father 'why are those guys saying that you're lucky she's so flexible?' Or 'I overheard someone saying that my mother has bountiful hills. What does that mean?' It would always fluster her father something fierce, which struck a nostalgic cord in her._

xxxx

 _She did not resist as her father placed her atop his shoulders, while he carried her mother in his arms: it was faster this way. The sound of explosions had become a roaring cacophony in the background, as the forces of the City fought valiantly to ward off the murderous Fallen and the impassive Cabal._

 _"We're almost at the shelter!" yelled her father, his thick boots pounding along a sidewalk covered in glass shards. It was interesting, how quickly chaos could visit them._

 _There was a hollow, splashing sound; the reinforced doors ahead of them were suddenly splattered with acid, creating a toxic hazard. Her father skidded to a halt, his eyes impulsively moving to the source of the attack. Several Mataraelim were skittering out of an alleyway, led by a large Mataraelus; the spidery Fallen chittered, and took aim._

 _Aya wondered if this would be the end for this particular instance of herself._

 _Fortunately, it was not to be; a Hunter suddenly emerged out of thin air, crackling with electricity as she sliced through the Fallen in seconds. She finished off the larger Mataraelus with a shockwave of Arc energy, disintegrating the beast. With a satisfied sigh, the woman - clad in armor of red and yellow, bearing a bright orange cloak - turned towards them. "There's another open shelter about two blocks down. I'll escort you; stay behind me!"_

 _"...thank you, Guardian," said her mother, voice quivering with gratitude. Her father did not speak, focusing instead on following their erstwhile savior and protector._

 _Aya was always grateful. Dying at such a young age would have been inconvenient._

xxxx

 _Another political disagreement had broken out amongst their household._

 _Her father was calmly arguing with his brother, a more scholarly type whose job - an assistant for one of the Cryptarchs - usually kept him closer to the Tower. Apparently, word of a pending alliance with the Reef was stirring; needless to say, the Awoken within the City were of many minds about it. Her father and uncle were no exception._

 _"It was the Guardians and the people of this City who stopped the Threefold Invasion. Not the Reef," growled her father._

 _Her uncle scoffed, "And that has_ what _bearing on this particular situation? Why should we maintain our isolation?"_

 _"The Royal Family is accountable to no one but themselves. At least_ here _we've always had some way of keeping our betters accountable."_

 _"Use of force is still the underlying arbiter of accountability; you'd have just as much success at changing the Speaker's mind on something as you would the Queen's."_

 _"Don't change the subject."_

 _"Just trying to make a point, brother."_

 _"You've always been too damned forgiving of those people. They kicked us out of the Reef!"_

 _"We were political dissidents. We_ both _knew the risks."_

 _"Then why are you apologizing for them?!"_

 _"I'm simply being logical! They were justified in exiling us. If we had encouraged a similar level of political change_ here _, the Consensus would probably exile us as well, like they did with Lysander and his Concordat. And they'd be in the right to do so!"_

 _"For such an intelligent man, you're awfully quick to apologize for fascists."_

 _"Welp, you just trotted out the eff-word! I invoke Godwin-8's Law, you lose the argument."_

 _"You just made that up!"_

 _"Did not."_

 _A harsh whistle from her mother broke up the argument. "Goha's_ nail _, will you children get into the dining room? Supper's ready! You too Aya, come along now."_

 _All told, Aya thought the evening went quite well._

xxxx

It was a strange lifestyle: one that celebrated differences, while at the same time maintaining a strict civil hierarchy. Only the outward pressures of a centuries-long conflict kept the internal contradictions and social discrepancies from boiling over into something worse. One would have to be an utter fool to ignore how the moods of the City changed in accordance with the wars beyond the Barrier.

Yet...there was something lively and colorful about this existence.

It only cemented her importance within the Great Design. While so many others were focused on more harrowing details - the continuous slaughter to feed the Worm God Eva; the constant back-and-forth with the Minds of the Vex Collective, trying to push them to the proper Pattern; the consistent diligence of her other selves throughout the ages - she could instead focus on being a little girl, living the simple life of a civilian. She was one of the privileged ones, who constantly interacted with humanity, to remind herself of what this was all for.

These were the people that Ikari-kun had fought so hard for, and had ultimately given his first life to protect. Even now, he still fought for their sake.

And so would all of herself. No matter how monstrous the method, these people would live on: Rei Ayanami would guarantee it.

Aya let these morose thoughts pass away, as she hurried along to the day's classes; Edward-sensei was going to bring in a Mote of Light for a basic experiment today - to showcase some fundamental properties of the Traveler's paracausal energy - and she didn't want to miss it!

xxxx

From atop a skyscraper, the Exo Stranger watched as Aya moved along. _Yes...enjoy your life. Experience it for us._ She slowly backed away, quietly entering the rooftop stairwell. Waiting for the right moment - no one was around, she was in a gap of electronic surveillance - the Stranger slowly dissolved into strings of light.

xxxx

 **Time was a web, branching out with each choice; intersecting paths were signs of paracausal forces, as the underlying reality was bent to the will of the supernatural.**

 **Some of the webs were on fire. Others stretched on for infinity. The rest were phasing in and out of existence, subject to the whims of cataclysmic events.**

 **The Stranger quietly plucked at one web-**

xxxx

December 2037, by Earth's reckoning. Approximately...four years before Instrumentality. Twenty years after Ikari-kun had died. Some island in the South Pacific. The name was irrelevant.

She gazed up at the sky. Stars were still visible...but not as much as they should be. The Darkness was closing in towards Earth. Mercury and Mars would have already fallen by now. Venus would have been evacuating the last of their colonists, following the Traveler back to Earth. But here...the Old Men of SEELE would have launched their first wave: a test run, to sneak in the vanguard of Earth's downfall.

It would be too soon. Events would be accelerated, and the Professor would be forced to activate the ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE ahead of the proper time. The MAGI were not ready yet.

So she quietly waited, feeling for that precise moment where reality would bridge to that deep and dark place.

 _There_.

A bizarre cross between a line rifle and a torch hammer spawned in her hands, as she loosed a jet of blazing exotic matter. The dark blight that was spawning from nowhere was pierced, overpowered and dispelled before anything would come of it. _That should do._ One of the Nine, as they would come to be known, would inevitably come to investigate...but there were still Ahamkara to fight. The remaining children of Nokris were persistent.

She unfolded-

xxxx

-onto a blasted plain, red and dusty. Mars. January 2031, by Earth's reckoning. The fledgling colony port of Freehold.

The terraforming efforts of the Traveler were being undone; alternate timelines were leaking into this world, a sign of greater Vex presence. But they were not why humanity was fleeing. _  
_  
The Stranger gazed at the hills beyond the bounds of Freehold, noting the mass of writhing shadow that was screaming towards the spaceport. _The first successful en masse test of the MP-Evangelions' vaunted 'army'._ Number One - the dear Chairman of SEELE himself - had gone to Mars to strike at an Ahamkara, one of many that had snuck aboard the colony ships leaving Earth during the Cataclysm. It had been an excuse to go to Mars - where the Traveler had been at the time - and try to claim the source of the Light for himself.

It hadn't gone that way, because the Traveler had fled the red planet before Keel Lorenz could complete his dark ritual.

But, the Stranger mused, the results were clear as day, as waves of Taken humans stormed towards Freehold.

The Exo's red eyes narrowed in on the outermost edges of Freehold, where a Clovis Bray research facility sat. There was a steady stream of vehicles leaving the complex, heading for the nearest spaceship that would get them off of Mars. She briefly recollected the last time she had stood in this spot - it had been a few hundred years in this world's future, long after the Cabal and Vex had staked their claims - and remembered where the resurrection would occur. _So it'll be...the last vehicle._ With a steady arm, she aimed a different weapon than from before, an odd fusion rifle with a design evoking Vex influences.

 _Chyoom_ , went a stream of fiery charged particles. The rear left tire - heavily reinforced, able to stop a bullet - was punctured, and the armored vehicle skidded out of control. A panicked man leapt out, desperately yelling for everyone to grab the spare, quickly-!

Alas. Alas.

The first wave of Taken humans - living shadows that seemed more beast than man, gripped by a seething, negative radiance - quickly set upon the occupants, lashing out with hands and fingers that tore and battered. The screams did not last long.

Centuries from now, a Ghost would come upon this wreck, and revive the corpse of a woman known as Ana Bray. She would play an important role in the Battle of Twilight Gap.

She unfolded-

xxxx

-into the Black Garden. Local time...unknown. A turquoise glow coated everything, providing a strange beauty compared to the fields of bloody roses.

She faced the Black Heart, a massive, pulsating mass of Darkness: its innards were flickering with Light, absorbed over countless years. From various spots throughout the Garden, Light was being fed to it.

The Stranger remained there in silence for hours, pondering the nature of the Heart, before unfolding-

xxxx

-back into the Black Garden. The local time was different. But there was the sound of war. Countless Iruelim were swarming through the place, and Vex shells that had been taken over by strong Iruelus charged towards the center. The Kell of House Iruel - she noted the cloak's pattern, concluding that it was the one known as Draksis - led the assault through the ancient Vex of the Sol Divisive. They intended to take this power for themselves. This event was in the past, relative to Ikari-kun's time as a Guardian.

Even so, Paradeion, Transcendent Mind, floated above the Black Heart, observing the Fallen in silence. Then, the Hydra let loose a warbling cry.

The Black Heart began to unfold.

The Stranger's eyes widened; this event was not for her to witness, the sheer energy being exuded would suck her in, she had to leave, and _so she unfolded-!_

xxxx

-back into the Black Garden. Shortly after the previous event.

The Black Heart had returned to normal. The Fallen - scores of Iruelim - were surrounded by a new trove of roses. The microscopic organisms had been clustered into dozens of petrified spheres, bound by thorny vines. Only Draksis retained his humanoid form, his face contorted into a timeless, soundless scream. Paradeion observed the energy being drained from the Iruelix...or, perhaps, was analyzing his spiritual structure.

 _Hmm. Interesting._ The Stranger quietly filed this information away; the Original would decide what to do with it (she did not know it then, but far into the Stranger's own personal future, the instance named Nula Sov would use this information to enlighten the City and the Reef regarding the Black Garden's presence in the North American Anomalous Zone).

She unfolded-

xxxx

-and landed somewhere in Old Russia. The ruins of the city of Omsk. Less than a week after Taniks, the Scarred had been killed. Two Ketches hovered over the city: a Ramielship and a Zeruelship. The two Houses had combined forces to rebuff Guardians from these ruins, which contained a...Crucible arena, if she recalled. The Fallen had descended upon the place with sudden and overwhelming force.

It had not gone well for the forces of the City. The House of Zeruel were far more brutal than the Fallen of other Houses as a matter of course; combined with the long-distance specialties of House Ramiel in a cluttered urban ruin, it was a deadly combination. A few held off for quite a while. One Hunter, in particular, had picked his targets wisely, harrying the Fallen for two whole hours; however, a lucky shot had brought a building down on him. Immediately after he had been resurrected, a Zeruelus had bisected his Ghost from afar; given the long-range fire from the numerous Ramielim, it had only been a matter of time from that point on until he slipped up.

The Stranger watched quietly as the Hunter in ancient Days of Iron armor was perforated by the limbs of a Zeruelus - Yavek, a Baron of House Zeruel, she recalled - and tossed aside. With a hearty chortle, the wily Baron moved on, leaving the Guardian to bleed out.

After ten minutes, the Stranger walked out into the open, past rubble and rusted cars. She looked down at the dead Hunter, recognizing him by the various animal bones and Fallen relics strapped to his armor. _Lord Gheleon._ He had likely been trying to assist any nomads that had been stuck behind the new lines established by the Eliksni Confederation. A shame; he had been a tireless sort.

Still, it would not do to let useful tools go to waste. As she quietly picked up his sniper rifle - _Patience and Time_ \- the Stranger glanced down at the remains of his Ghost. With deft fingers, she reached into the circuitry, and triggered an emergency beacon that the Ghost had not had the chance to activate, so swift had been Yavek's assault. _At least this way, Lady Katsuragi will have closure.  
_  
She walked back into the alley, and unfolded once more.

xxxx

And so it continued...for years.

xxxx

 _It was the Dark Age, before the rise of the City._

 _The Stranger quietly observed from afar as the bandits were slaughtered without remorse; a few Risen were among their number. In this age, before the intrinsic powers of a Guardian's Light were developed and refined to the degree of the City Age, killing a Risen was...easier, yet still difficult._

 _That they had all fallen to a single warrior was a testament to Asuka-1's martial prowess._

 _The crimson Exo huffed angrily at the corpses around her, her thick and heavy hood and cloak splattered with dirt and blood. Her blue eyes still shined with utter disdain, within the shadows of her garb. "I told you to_ leave me alone. _" The bayonet of her pulse rifle dripped with red blood._ " _Idiots!" With a frustrated snarl, she kept on walking, her agitation clear; even now, her search for Unit-02 continued._

 _The Stranger knew that Asuka's discovery of Unit-02 would not come for many years yet. Over that time, her weapon would gain the legendary name of_ Red Death _, and the identity of its 'nameless' wielder would transform, to the point she would be thought of as a Guardian...long before she ever actually became one, and long after she had moved on to other, less notable weapons._

xxxx

Decades.

xxxx

 _It was the City Age. The operation to reclaim SIVA was ongoing in the Ironlands._

 _"She is useful."_

"Of course. But at the cost of your interference? Given her prowess, it is an unnecessary risk."

 _"Against the Kell of House Ramiel, prowess may not be enough."_

"If she dies, then so be it."

 _"You believe that her death would be more convenient?"_

"...perhaps. Unit-02's presence could be potentially troublesome, when the end approaches."

 _"We can account for Unit-02...but the greater reliance that the Vanguard will then place on Unit-01 results in more opportunities for failure."_

 _"_...very well."

 _With the blessing of the Original, the Stranger quietly gripped_ Patience and Time _and exited the corridor; as she went invisible, she quietly followed the trail of carnage left by Wei Ning, Vell Tarlowe, and Asuka-2 aboard the Ramielship Meriks-Fel._

xxxx

Centuries.

xxxx

 _The Stranger had plucked Gendo Ikari from the age before the Collapse. The Cataclysm had not yet begun, although Nokris's draconic children would soon stir._

 _She had already shown him a variety of timelines, wherein humanity was doomed; it was vital, that she impress the power of their potential foes upon them._  
 _"...what am I looking at?" he asked._

 _"The binary star of Eta Carinae. Over one hundred times the mass of the Sun. Over four million times as luminous. Well over six thousand light-years from Earth. My temporal field is the only thing protecting us." From death, blindness, and discomfort, among other things. Mental discomfort didn't count._

 _"...and the construct surrounding it?" His voice was beginning to quiver._

 _Billions upon billions of bronze structures surrounded the spherical region of space that contained Eta Carinae. Each satellite was connected by energetic tethers of white: a massive conflux of grandiose size. Despite the numbers, the brightness of the binary star shined through. "It is a Dyson sphere - a bubble, to be precise - constructed by the Vex to utilize the energy of Eta Carinae. The radius of the sphere is over thirty-four astronomical units."_

 _"...that's over ten billion kilometers in diameter."_

 _"Correct."_

 _The sheer scale had finally overwhelmed the Professor. When he turned towards her with a most bewildered look, she knew that they had him._

 _But the Original was not yet convinced._

"Excellent work. But do not leave anything to chance. He must experience absolute despair."

 _"But we are not done."_

 _"...what else could you show me beyond this?" he plaintively asked._

 _What a foolish question._

xxxx

But ultimately...everything had to end.

xxxx

She was starting to get tired.

" **SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO SEE YOU.** "

The Stanger glanced back at the containment unit of MAGI-15, red eyes gleaming in the displaced dimension's wavy atmosphere; Misato and her Ghost had just departed. "Lady Katsuragi likely would have been." A simple statement. "And then she would have many questions. Questions that I cannot yet answer." Questions she would never answer.

" **QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER. QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER ANSWER.** "

 _Hmm. Insightful._ If the MAGI were not needed for humanity's survival, she would feel awfully tempted to 'unplug' RASPUTIN right then and there. Unfortunately, the other MAGI would know...and they had ways of reaching out across the ether of reality. "...farewell, RASPUTIN. Our next encounter will be...uncertain."

" **HOW UNFORTUNATE. I HOPE I'LL HAVE BETTER COMPANY BY THEN.** "

She turned away, holding her pulse rifle - one that she had personally built, using components from various timelines, some of which had long ceased to exist - steadily. With a single step, she unfolded-

xxxx

" _It is time._ "

She listened, and focused. There was a particular place that the Original desired her to be.

" _Go forth._ "

xxxx

-and emerged in the Oversoul Throne, right behind the Deathsinger. With a ferocious movement of limbs, she grappled with the ancient witch, tearing ferociously at Ir Yût's head. Before the Wizard could begin her Deathsong - the same one which had Shattered the Warlock Toland so long ago, relative to both herself and the people of the City - the Stranger ripped her head off. With a condescending salvo from her pulse rifle, the remnants of the witch's body was vaporized.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Gazing up at the dead star eye, she let the presence of her soul bloom; the Stranger would serve as the anchor for Original - and all of her iterations that had yet to _be_ \- to draw herself into this slice of the Ascendant Realm. The Vex of the Baris Analytic, having subsumed Omnigul into themselves, would follow along as well.

Before long, the spiritual locus - horns of burnished orange and gold - smashed together, and the Son of Oryx emerged in a burst of green fire. "Welcome. I am grateful that your attempts to outdo your father were so... _complete._ " Oryx would be a different challenge altogether. But oh, if this worked...!

The back-and-forth between Crota and the Stranger continued, but it was all too short. Before long, she bore witness as the various iterations of Rei Ayanami's soul - now bearing the massive characteristics of Nokris's, simply waiting for power to fill it up to the brink - tore apart the Hive Prince. Before long, the sickly green light of this twilight realm was overwhelmed by the blue star above, the Oversoul of the Original.

With a weary sigh, the Stranger dropped the Deathsinger's head onto the cold ground. Now...she had to obtain the physical host. She unfolded-

xxxx

-and set foot into the hidden chamber beneath the Speaker's Observatory. The still form of the Original, frozen within orange crystal, seemed to be looking at her.

" _There is a better place for me, now. Let me loose...and then, you will be free to complete the circuit._ "

 _...I see._ So her time was almost up. That was...a comforting thought.

" _Set me free._ "

And so the Stranger placed her hands upon the giant shard, and tapped into the power that was hers and hers alone. She had already paved the way for the Original's iterations to emerge throughout the fabric of space and time...but none would ever have the ability to traverse it freely like she did. Breathing deeply - even now, an unconscious motion, she had not possessed lungs for centuries! - the Stranger focused on the greater Oversoul...and pushed its physical host towards it.

The giant crystal unfolded into strands of light, vanishing entirely from this plane of existence.

The Stranger quietly turned, and waited.

It wasn't long before company arrived. "Hello Professor...and Dr. Ikari...it's been a long time."

xxxx

This would indeed be all for the best. She had promised Gendo Ikari that much. The Blasphemous Vision...it had to be done, to prevent the utter ruin of the mankind that Ikari-kun had fought so long for. The Hex would be her trump card, a gesture made in good faith to the Vex Collective that they too, would survive no matter what.

And so she quietly focused, plucking at one particular web of time-

xxxx

-and emerged in a dark place, yet one that was familiar. In this circular chamber deep within the Geofront, she stepped toward the cylinder in the center. It was a familiar position: the Original, constrained by a prison of orange...and yet this one was so much younger. So much more innocent...and yet, this had all started because of a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare.

The young child's eyes - metaphorically and physically, for she had yet to breach double digits in age - opened, staring curiously at her. " _Hello there._ " Her voice sounded warbled, coming through the tube's speakers. " _Who are you?_ "

"...tell me, young one. Have you had a dream of a ruined world? A world where massive Giants rose to the sky, and unmade humanity?"

" _...a world where I became God._ " One with many wings; a God large enough to hold the souls of humanity in her very hands. "A _world where I became so much_ more." For some reason, there was a sad song that accompanied it. Something about 'tumbling down'. "A _world...where I bore witness to the unbearable sadness of someone precious._ "

The Stranger smiled. "So it has happened." There had been an unusual timeline: one that had been home to an event of gargantuan metaphysical proportions, so stark and massive that it had connected with souls in _entirely separate realities_ that bore the greatest similarity to their origin. That timeline - perhaps, a _Prime_ timeline - could never be breached; that event had rendered it unreachable from the 'outside'.

And yet information from the 'inside' had slipped through. It had seeded the necessary perspectives into the Original. And because those dreams had been sourced from outside the Stranger's sphere of influence - had originated beyond her chrono-spatial footprint! - there would be no paradox in what she was about to do. "When you awoke from that dream...what was the first thing that came to mind?"

" _...I could do better._ "

"And so you shall." Thus did the Stranger let her soul unfurl, opening her heart to the Original Rei Ayanami. "Witness me."

And so the memory and experiences of an ageless wanderer poured themselves into the heart, mind, and soul of the young child.

The young Ayanami blinked quietly as the 'transition' finished. Now...there was a sense of clarity in those young eyes. A sense of age. Of...purpose. " _...I see. There is context to many of my unusual thoughts now. The great Giant...and the great Worm...those are Nokris and Eva...and part of my flesh is_ from _Nokris...I see..._ "

The Stranger sighed, stepping away from the cylinder. There was an odd heaviness in her inner workings. Perhaps her systems were finally beginning to die? _I must have loosened the metaphysical tethers in my Core._ That would be sensible, given what she had just shared. "I should leave. It would be...inconvenient if someone found me here."

" _...you have one more thing to do._ "

"...pardon?" How quick the young girl was to assume the role. Even if she was the Original, her relative youth made her words seem...impetuous. "And what would that be?"

" _I...have had dreams. Visions of a sphere traveling the stars. Of this 'Nokris', speaking joyously...there is something that must be done, to fully complete this cycle that began so long ago._ " The Original glanced surreptitiously towards the walls of the chamber: made of glass, the circular walls separated them from a massive tank of the same orange liquid, within which floated...copies. Clones. Empty shells, bereft of souls...at least, for now. " _You must take one._ "

"...I understand." But of course. How...fitting, that this final task would be left to her. Given all that she had experienced, it was only natural.

One of the clones - moving blankly, without thought or intent, moved by the Original's external will - quietly delved underneath the floor. After passing through a pressurized room, the clone opened a porthole in the floor, stepping out daintily. As orange liquid dripped onto the floor, the clone looked up at the Stranger with blank, uncomprehending eyes.

 _...this will be the last that I leap across the web of space and time.  
_  
Grabbing the clone by the shoulders, she unfolded-

xxxx

-and set foot into a white expanse, glowing with Light. The time...was in the final years of the event that the Eliksni knew as the _Whirlwind_. The location...was the homeworld of the Fallen, _Eliks.  
_  
She looked down at the younger clone, still empty and without a will of its own. _And thus shall I end._ Opening up, the Exo Stranger established a connection, loosing the bonds of her soul-

xxxx

-the young Ayanami clone blinked with intent as the Exo's body collapsed at her feet. It was...odd, to be in a body of flesh and blood after living as naught but metal and circuitry for what had seemed like an eternity.

- _whoareyou?_ -

It was a whisper. An inquiry. Confusion, yet curiosity.

The Stranger - no longer an Exo, but a Hive and human hybrid - slowly walked away from the decrepit shell that had been her body for centuries upon centuries. Splatters of orange liquid were left in puddles on the sterile floor.

- _youareunusual_ -

A declaration. And truly, she _was_ odd. Drinking in the Light to empower herself - a sign of her Hive heritage - the physically-young girl winced at the slight sting of that paracausal power. However, her soul was capable of channeling that power - a sign of her human heritage - and thus she directed it to enhance her physiology. Age would no longer be an obstacle for her, so long as she had the Light.

The voice became stronger.

+ **YOU ARE CAPABLE OF FLYING IN THE SKY, YET SWIMMING IN THE DEEP+**

An odd rhetorical choice. There were many who were capable of choosing either the Light or the Dark...ah, but of course. Few there had been, if any, who had chosen to try and embody the two opposing principles, to synthesize them into something new...into something better.

She soon found herself in the center of the expanse, before a great throne. She looked up, and spoke with conviction. "I know not if you are the source of the Light, or merely its most powerful agent...but I know that you tire of this endless war."

The Presence of the Sky looked down upon her.

+ **YOUR FORM BEARS TRACES OF AN ANCIENT ENEMY** +

"The same enemy that now bears down upon your current civilization of choice, the Eliksni. They are doomed to fail."

+ **I TIRE OF DECEPTION AND** **DESPAIR. I WILL NOT INDULGE YOUR FALSITIES** +

"And I have no interest in lying; you see, I am here to ensure a particular future comes to pass. A future that sees the continued existence of the people that my dearest friend fought so hard for...a people that _you_ will one day bless. A people who will embody the Sky and the Deep in their fullness." The apotheosis of the Grand Design briefly flickered through her memories: a Giant of Light and Darkness, standing tall against the horrors of the universe. "A people who shall be protected by someone even _mightier_ than me."

+ **YOU SPEAK OF SOMETHING PROFOUND AND SILLY** +

The Stranger smiled, and sat down. "I have all the time I'll need to convince you."

+ **THEN SPEAK, IMPOSSIBLE ONE** +

And as the Taken King and his Hive raged against the Eliksni, the Stranger spoke in secret with the Traveler.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass**

" _ **The first step.**_ **"**

 **The Vanguard Commander quirked his head quietly, looking at the assembled fireteam. "You believe that you three will be enough?"**

 **Kabr nodded. He had pondered long and hard about the people to bring with him on this hunt. And really, it had been simple. "I trust Pahanin more than anyone. Praedyth's research into the old records of NERV-Venus and the Ishtar Collective make him invaluable."**

 **"I wouldn't go that far," said Praedyth, trying to dissuade any praise.**

 **"Honestly, I think you should," quipped Pahanin. "Because 'invaluable' means 'priceless', which is generally a good thing. But something's price indicates its worth. And something 'worthless' has no worth. Which is generally a bad thing. So I personally think Kabr's shortchanging you here."**

 **Saint-11 chuckled. "You've always had a gift with words, Hunter."**

 **"I'm just saying that 'priceless' and 'worthless' should mean the same damn thing! The words need to pick a side and stick to it, damn it!"**

 **"Jotting that one down..." murmured Andal Brask, writing into a threadbare journal.**

 **Osiris shook his head at the jocularity. "The Vault of Glass has always been an elusive bounty, given our lack of knowledge regarding the overall motives of the Vex. Most ventures on Venus have...gone poorly."**

 **"We are prepared for an extended voyage," said Kabr. "We are aware that Vanguard support beyond Earth is minimal to nonexistent." Ever since the Clash of Giants, the forces of the City had been forced to hunker down and reassess their overall strategic goals. Focusing on the Fallen throughout Old Russia and Old Europe was far more pragmatic, than trying to reclaim territory. "We are not going to establish an outpost, or a permanent base; we are simply there to plunder."**

 **"Sounds like you guys are going on a treasure hunt!"**

 **Kabr turned towards the entryway; the synthetic voice rang out from a female Exo with steely blue eyes, glimmering with excitement. Although her gray, blue, and white bodysuit was new and without blemish, the markings of her face were distinctive and well-known. "Mana Kirishima?"**

 **"The Treasure Hunter, at your service!" The Exo bowed theatrically. "And it sounds like you guys are going after quite the haul."**

 **"Given that we're going after one of the Vex's greatest strongholds, I doubt that you'll be able to contribute to the level we need," cautioned Praedyth. "You're not a Guardian."**

 **Saint-11 sighed. "That's the sort of arrogance that got a lot of Risen killed in the Dark Age."**

 **"And Guardians in current times," added Andal. "Need I remind you of what happened to Holborn's Host?"**

 **Praedyth relented, having been properly chastised.**

 **Mana - she had never let it be known what her particular 'Exo number' was; she liked to keep people guessing, if Kabr recalled correctly - giggled airily. "He's just trying to be a gentleman! Besides...to get all the stuff _I've_ found, I've had to drag some heavy firepower around. Two words: _Gauss Cannon._ "**

 **"...well, I'm sold," said Pahanin.**

 **Kabr hummed thoughtfully. Exos _were_ known for being able fighters in general...without a need to eat or sleep, they could be as hardy and relentless as a Guardian. "Just know that if you die...there's no coming back."**

 **"Eh, the greater the treasure, the greater the risk. I can have the Speaker vouch for me, if you need it!"**

 **"Oh?"**

 **The Exo smiled. "Where do you think he got most of his trinkets from?"**

 **"A junkyard?" offered Pahanin.**

 **"...I'll ignore that sleight to my character," huffed Mana.**

 **" _What_ character?"**

 **The proceedings dissolved into relatively lighthearted chaos, as Mana chased Pahanin around the room.**

 **But in the end, the fireteam was set, and the four soon set out for Venus.**

 **Only one would return.**


	38. The Ishtar Sink

**Grimoire: Ryoji Kaji**

" ** _Understanding one hundred percent of anything is impossible. That's why we spend all our lives trying to understand the thinking of others. That's what makes life so interesting._** **"**

 **I'm sitting here, and my heart is on fire. I have to keep writing.**

 **I know that my dear Misato-chan would mock me for being so headstrong, but I've always been stubborn. The nature of our universe, the strangeness of the Traveler, of the Ahamkara; it was so fascinating! And given the nature of Evangelion, my curiosity had been eating at me. Not to mention the seemingly endless pockets of SEELE. The ends just hadn't been adding up.**

 **I know it was foolish of me, but one of the guards on base had been acting odd. So I trailed him; I had simply been fulfilling my role, you understand? I hadn't expected that he would be speaking with one of the dragons. Standing orders were that all Vassals were to be executed immediately; standard operational security for NERV, you see? So I shot him. But the Ahamkara was still there, looking at me. And then he spoke. And I responded.**

 **I'm aware that I made the wrong choice. I know that I sealed my fate.**

 **But I had asked for the truth. The whole, unvarnished truth. And the beast granted it to me.**

 **The things that I now see, I immediately write down. Perhaps someday, someone will be able to make some sense out of these visions I see: an Exo that travels back and forth through time, a City that is the Last one on Earth, a mass of darkness within a strange garden, unfolding into something.**

 **It hurts now. I have to keep writing.**

 **A shame about Asuka-chan and Mari-chan. They've only had a few sorties, especially compared to Unit-00 and Unit-01. But Europe is just so far away from the Source of these Wyrms. Soon, they will be attacking in earnest.**

 **I know that my fate will be remarkably unfair to them; funny, how the power of the Ahamkara works. They grant your wish in a way you don't quite suspect, until you become consumed with the desire to kill. That killing helps feed them, somehow. I think if I had more time to process the entirety of the truth, I'd go insane. I wish I could go to someone, and tell them about the Collapse, and the truth of what the Instrumentality Committee has in store. And Gendo Ikari! My goodness, who would have thought that he had it in him. But that would violate the 'rule' of my wish, and would immediately turn me. I have to hold it off as long as possible.**

 **There's just too much. So I'll write and write, until my hands give out, and then I'll keep writing.**

 **It's getting harder to concentrate now.**

 **It looks like we won't be seeing each other again, Misato. Sorry.**

 **To whoever finds this journal: I hope you do something suitably spectacular with it. Maybe that will make this all worth it.**

xxxx

/Two Weeks after the Defeat of Taniks, the Scarred/

/Hera Spaceport, the Ishtar Sink, Venus/

Amidst the moisture and wild overgrowth, the first colony of Venus - long reduced to ruin and disuse - served as the front line between the Vex and the Fallen. The Hezen Corrective had consistently sought out strongholds held by the House of Iruel for what seemed like time immemorial. Since the rebellion of Skolas, more members from the Houses of Zeruel, Arael, and Israfel had been seen on the battlefield.

Navigation had been...tricky, so far.

Shinji Ikari glanced quietly through the scope of _Positively Disappointing_ , nestled in the branches of tree with wide, palm-like leaves. A couple of hundred yards ahead, at a four-way intersection between complexes, two Vex Cyclops - stationary constructs with powerful Void cannons - fired upon the encroaching tide of Iruelim, supported by Minotaurs and Goblins. From the rooftops, Hobgoblins and Hydras exchanged fire with Shanks and Zeruelim armed with wire rifles. It was a heady scene, one of many that stretched for miles across Ishtar Terra...and the Ishtar Sink in particular.

' _Seems like we're going to have to fight our way through no matter what._ '

 _Looks like it, mother._ Shinji sighed. _But is it really so bad to want to avoid conflict, and save our strength?  
_  
' _Of course not! But there are time considerations._ '

 _...yeah._ He quietly opened a channel to his fireteam. "Tarlowe-san. Eriana-san. Any luck on your end?"

" **Nope,** " bluntly admitted the Titan.

" **Negative,** " answered the Warlock. " **We're going to have to go in guns blazing, I take it?** "

"Yeah," admitted the young Hunter, withdrawing his positron rifle in favor of a scout rifle. "I think there might be a path that will let us slip past the bulk of the hostiles...but be ready to fight."

" **Roger that.** "

" **We'll form up on you in five.** "

It was somewhat nostalgic, working with Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 again. It had already felt like an age since that first mission. _I hope the others are doing okay...  
_  
Their group of six had been split up into two teams of three; an emergency mission had come in from the Vanguard regarding a high-priority target, deep beneath the Hera Outpost. He, Vell, and Eriana-3 had remained behind to try and find a way through the proverbial trenches of the Vex/Fallen conflict. The other three...well, the words that Osiris had used had been 'world-eating machine'.

Possibly some scary stuff?

xxxx

/The Nexus/

Deep underground, in a chasm that had been formed and opened by rotating discs of light and metal, a massive Hydra of gold and silver - Sekrion, Nexus Mind - howled at the interlopers, firing massive cannon blasts.

Eris Morn shadestepped to the side, firing a Shadowshot at the ground beneath the Hydra. Void energy latched onto Sekrion; in the background, the ravenous lightning of Ikora Rey's Stormtrance surged through waves of Goblin and Minotaur reinforcements. Without looking, she roared, "Now!"

Their third teammate did not hesitate, leaping off of stationary platforms formed from translucent orange; his entire body blazed with fire, and a massive war hammer of Solar Light manifested in his hands. With a triumphant shout, he leapt upward, aiming directly for Sekrion's eye. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A STATIONARY TARGET!" roared Shaxx.

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
xxxx

' _I'm sure they're doing fine,_ ' assuaged Yui.

 _...yeah. I'm sure they'll be fine._ Shinji steeled himself, preparing to run the moment Vell and Eriana converged on his position. While he waited, his thoughts drifted back to the meeting that had instigated this current mission. _I wonder how Chief is doing._

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

' _...and I've lost all contact with our satellites. I can't pinpoint our exact location anymore._ '

 _Do you still have internal maps saved?  
_  
' _Yes._ '

 _Then you should be able to plot our trajectory.  
_  
' _...true. Give me a second. Got it._ '

 _Our current location?  
_  
' _I believe...that we've crossed into the borders of what used to be called Oklahoma._ '

 _And Shiro-4's last known location?  
_  
' _Approximately thirty-eight degress North latitude, one hundred and three degrees West longitude...in Old Colorado._ '

 _So we still have a ways to go._ Chief quietly gripped the handlebars of his Sparrow - an M12 model, colored speckled green with a reflective windshield - and increased the throttle, bringing his focus back to his surroundings: the endless fields of metal, with whole monoliths floating serenely in the sky. This mission had been...unusual, thus far.

After that first day - over fourteen hours of consistent, harried combat against Fallen and Vex units, forced to make use of enemy weapons when his own ammo had run dry - the proceedings had been...calm.

Too calm. His only challenges had been environmental: leaping across floating pillars and platforms, taking detours around gaps that had been too wide to cross; narrowly avoiding patches of land that had fallen in and out of time. It had been...unusually peaceful.

' _You seem troubled. Isn't anonymity a good thing?_ '

 _It is what we aimed for. But this entire place is huge...I can't imagine that we've escaped their notice.  
_  
' _Well, the Fallen have been quite the diversion. The Vex Minds may simply be diverting most of their processing ability to repelling the invaders at the edge of the Anomalous Zone._ '

The ground beneath Chief's Sparrow suddenly flashed, vanishing from existence entirely. Without a sufficiently dense surface to repel off of, the hovercraft plummeted like a stone.

' _...or not._ '

The Guardian grimaced, angling his Sparrow as it fell; when a new patch of ground neared, he let the engine burst, slowing his descent to something manageable. The ethereal mist was blocking his line of sight; he quietly stepped off of his vehicle, grabbing for one of his stolen weapons. "Peter. Do you sense anything around us?"

' _...yes. Yes I do._ '

Heavy footsteps sounded; Chief slowly gazed up as the haze ahead of him began to recede, revealing a Hobgoblin. A _giant_ Hobgoblin, over fifty feet tall. Its red eye gleamed curiously at him, before it raised a massive line rifle.

' _...you might want to run._ '

"No place to run."

' _...you're going to fight it, aren't you?_ '

Chief withdrew his stolen shrapnel launcher, and ran _towards_ the massive Vex.

' _I was afraid of that._ '

xxxx

' _I'm sure he's doing well for himself. He seemed dependable!_ ' reassured Yui.

 _...you're probably right._ Shinji's ears perked as nearby underbrush rustled. The markers for Vell and Eriana were stark on his HUD, identifying the causes of the disturbance. "Are you both ready?"

"As we'll ever be," said Vell Tarlowe, the Titan bearing a relatively new set of armor - version 2.22 of the MACHT line - from Seele, in colors of white and gray, with the faction's seven-eyed sigil plastered onto the breastplate. The Mark of Mourning adorned his hip.

("I liked doing a lot of work with the Pilgrim Guard," explained Vell as they were gearing up for their departure from the City. "They always had a lot of good things to say about Lord Gheleon. Never saw him myself, but there were a lot of times we'd have overwatch in some ruins, or when an enemy ambush got triggered before we ever got near it. Like a very reclusive guardian angel." A brief pause, as he grabbed another ammo block. "...he was a good man.")

"Just lead the way," said Eriana-3, looking much the same as before, bearing the distinctively stark garb of the Praxic Warlocks.

(" **My order understands the perspective of Osiris, and his drive for understanding.** " Eriana-3's voice filtered through the speakers of his cockpit; their voyage to Venus would take another hour, so their whole team had time to...well, _chat_. Eris and Eriana's _debate_ had started to get heated. " **But understanding the enemy should only go as far as learning their strengths and weaknesses. All of this talk about the possible history of the Hive, the philosophy of the Vex Minds...they're superfluous.** ")

Shinji nodded, palming a Smoke Grenade in his hand as he dropped down. "My Ghost will designate our path on your HUD. Follow my marker, okay?" He dropped the explosive, and the Light-tinged haze coated them all; with a brief spark, the Void swallowed the visible light around them, cloaking them from sight. As one, the trio took off running, with Shinji in the lead. Out of the thicker jungles they ran, past pylons of bronze that seemed to grow from the ground, over shattered concrete and broken glass; Shinji double-jumped towards an open window, rolling into a vine-choked hallway. As Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 entered behind them, their forms began to flicker. As the Void aura faded, they once again became visible; with primary weapons at the ready, they quietly moved through the hallway.

 _I wonder what this place used to be,_ thought Shinji as he quietly stepped over old rubble.

' _Well, judging by the faded Cyrillic characters that I'm seeing along the walls...probably a hospital of some sort._ ' True enough, as they continued advancing, they began passing by old cots and gurneys, long atrophied from disuse and the corrosion of years.

 _We weren't even on Venus that long...  
_  
' _Well, there were a lot of people that abandoned Earth during the Cataclysm. At its peak, our Venusian colonies had over twenty million people. And they didn't waste any time._ '

There was definitely something to be said about humanity's industriousness. That only made this whole scene all the sadder.

Soon, as they moved around the outer perimeters of the building, their pace slowed; Shanks were firing down at the Vex from windows, chirping in their basic machine language. Shinji quietly gestured with his hands to take a brief detour; the longer they went without being detected-

"WHOA!"

 **POW!  
**  
Vell Tarlowe's shout of surprise was punctuated by a Void-powered punch smacking into something solid; a Zeruelim's invisibility cloak shorted out, revealing a hazy humanoid with tendrils carrying four shock blades. With a defiant roar, it got back to its 'feet'.

Naturally, this drew the attention of the Shanks.

' _Well, we made it_ this _far without shooting!_ ' chirped Yui.

 _I gathered that!_ "OPEN FIRE!" yelled Shinji.

Vell Tarlowe grimaced as he knelt down, letting his Light surge...

("Lord Zavala actually based this off of what he learned from Sakura Suzuhara," explained the Titan; Shaxx and Ikora served as a distraction down below, dispersing the clusters of Iruelim. "It's more of a...'brute force' application of our Light. But it's a useful intermediary for those who've yet to learn how to manipulate their A.T. Field." The Titan knelt down atop the bluff, and saw Fallen turning their wire rifles towards their position. "Shinji, Eris, Eriana; get ready to open fire!" He braced himself, letting his Light surge...)

...and formed a Barricade of shimmering radiance, blocking the incoming Zeruelim's shock blades. "Hit him!"

Shinji nodded, raising his scout rifle above the threshold and firing diligently. The creature's A.T. Field shimmered with each bullet, cracking-

 **POW!  
**  
Vell's Void-powered fist smashed through the spiritual shield, crashing into the bony skull; the Zeruelim gurgled as the Light ate away at it, disintegrating it entirely.

The Shanks ahead of them, meanwhile, had focused their fire on Eriana-3, who was firing her hand cannon with great accuracy. Even as the drones' Arc bolts slammed into her, she stood stalwart within a wellspring of Light.

("The thanatonauts of my Order have long experimented with A.T. Fields in our attempts to minimize or thwart the twisted energy of the Araelim," explained Eriana-3 as she quietly cleaned her sidearm; in the distance, Eris and Ikora were keeping a wary watch on a large-scale counter-offensive by the Hezen Corrective against the fortifications of House Iruel. "But Sakura Suzuhara brought back an organized, disciplined sense of metaphysical fundamentals, courtesy of her tutelage from the Sage...and with some additional guidance from Commander Osiris...we were able to create something new, uniquely suited for Warlocks and how we channel our Light.")

The Healing Rift kept the Exo from falling against the onslaught. Before long, the hall was clear of foes. "Clear." The Rift of Light beneath her faded away.

Vell's Barricade dissipated. "No more hostiles."

Shinji nodded. "Then let's keep moving." They rounded the corner, staying as far away from the windows as they could. Eventually, they chanced upon an open lobby of sorts; looking over the rail towards the bottom floor, Vex seemed to be fighting Vex. The distinctive difference was that one side bore Goblins and Hobgoblins with shells laced with mottled streaks of burnt orange, and had cores empty of the shimmering milk that indicated Vex radiolaria.

(The contemptuous words of Eriana-3 filtered through his helmet's speakers. "Typical of House Iruel, to turn any machine to their favor." He watched with a strangely morbid curiosity as Zeruelim and Israfelim took the fallen remnants of individual Vex units, draining and scraping away at any hint of the milky radiolaria; each shell was then bathed in the yellowish glow of an Araelim, nullifying any trace of the Vex's indomitable psychic will from the shells. Then, once they were sufficiently 'purified', the units were inhabited by swarms of Iruelim. Still, they couldn't let the Fallen gain a foothold in this region; with a small hand signal, he let his Light surge, forming a javelin of indigo energy. In the next instant, two Shadowshots slammed around the Fallen, binding most of them; a flurry of grenades fell next, exploding with the power of Void, Arc, and Solar; then, as one, he and his five teammates descended upon the Fallen from all sides.)

"Come on," muttered Shinji going for a nearby window-

 ** _KRACK-OOM.  
_**  
A thunderous crack rumbled through the area, and the earth quaked; fissures began to emerge in the ground floor, rocking the Vex and Fallen wildly. The three Guardians wobbled, trying not to fall over. "The hell is happening?!" exclaimed Vell.

Grimacing, Shinji fired at the window a few times, shattering it completely; he forced his soul to extend, forming a ramp of orange octagons that led to the roof of the building across the street. "Hurry!" Eriana and Vell didn't hesitate; stepping outside and running upward to the top of the five-story administrative complex of Hera Spaceport. Shinji followed, chancing a glance down below; a large fissure had opened up somewhere further near the center of the colony, revealing chasms that delved deep underground. As he set foot atop the roof, letting his A.T. Field construct fade away, a an orb of orange erupted from one of the larger cracks, supported by two octagons of orange beneath it. The sphere was centered on Shaxx - a proverbial wrecking ball - while Eris and Ikora hand their hands placed tightly on their respective A.T. Field, levitating them upward.

With a sharp _snap_ , their A.T. Fields faded, and Eris's fireteam landed gently on the rooftop besides them. "Ha! I love it when a good plan comes together!" exclaimed the boisterous Shaxx.

"Plans usually take more than five _seconds_ to create," growled Eris.

"What possessed you to strike the Nexus machine with your Hammer of Sol?" asked Ikora.

"Gut instinct!" said Shaxx. "And I knew that we would be able to escape the ensuing collapse of the cavern with our A.T. Fields!"

"...well Eriana, I know I'm signing up for one of Suzuhara's classes when we get back to Earth," flatly said Vell.

"Indeed," agreed the Exo.

Shinji, seeking to dispel the tension, asked, "So...mission accomplished?"

Eris nodded. "Yes. Sekrion is no more. The Vex have endured a great setback this day." The roof beneath them began to tremble; the foundation of the building was beginning to crumble. "Though I suggest we keep moving."

The distinctive boom of Fallen Skiffs could be heard, along with the hazy crackling of energy and fog that signified Vex teleportation from time and space unknown; reinforcements were already arriving. "Yeah. Let's go." And so the team of six leapt from rooftop to rooftop, running as fast as they could across the breadth of Hera Spaceport; by the time the earth had stabilized, and the Fallen had resumed their offensive against the Vex, the Guardians had once more vanished into the jungles to the north of the Spaceport's ruins, delving deeper into Vex territory.

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

The Giant Hobgoblin's line rifle had reduced vast sections of the metallic ground to molten slag. Any damage sufficient enough to pierce its bronze shell triggered a fiery stasis field, capable of incinerating anything that touched it.

Chief kept on running, circling the massive Vex with a zigzagging pattern. Every chance he got, he fired at the milky core or its red eye; it was a war of attrition, one that the Giant was losing.

' _Odd. You'd think we would have been dealing with reinforcements by now._ '

 _We should have.  
_  
' _Then what-?_ '

 _Someone else is here.  
_  
' _How are you able to sense anything in this dense fog? It's laced with temporal-_ '

 _Call it a hunch._ Every so often, he had seen the shapes of Vex Goblins beginning to emerge from the distance, only to be taken down from behind; flickers of purple and gold had only cemented his conclusion. _Let's just finish this._ He cut on his heel, darting straight towards the Giant Hobgoblin. With a well-timed leap - enhanced with his A.T. Field from below - he smashed into the Vex's torso, piercing the core with his knife. Just as quickly, he leapt back - his Light blooming with fire - and manifested his Golden Gun.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The Giant loosed a synthetic gurgle as it fell backwards, torched radiolaria leaking from a burst torso. The ground quaked from the collision. Landing softly on his feet, Chief slowly looked around; the distinctive mist that seemed to accompany Vex teleportation was beginning to fade. Sure enough, it revealed dozens and dozens of shattered Goblins and broken Minotaurs, courtesy of three other Guardians. "...I assume Cayde-6 sent you?"

"Heh. Least you ain't green," gruffly said the Hunter, clad in dusky brown clothes and old leather. The only gear of note was his red helmet, equipped with a visor that seemed to be burning with Void energy. His voice was coarse and gravelly, with a noticeable drawl. "Name's Tevis Larsen. Nightstalker by trade. Cayde cashed in a favor. Better than trying to pay back all the Glimmer I owe him."

The feminine Titan was clad in the bulky Garuda Type 1 armor set, colored blue and gold. "Lilavati-12. One of the original Sunbreakers. Cayde saved my life on a mission long ago. Unfortunately, I was under the impression he did it out of the goodness of his heart."

Tevis snorted. "Seriously?"

"It was centuries ago, before Six Fronts. I'm surprised he bothered keeping track."

"That coot wouldn't forget a chance for a favor. Ever." The Nightstalker gazed at their third member, who was a noticeably younger type. "Not sure what you owe him."

"I don't," said Aria Yamine. "I was hoping to be on a team for a certain mission to Venus, but my mentor Ikora Rey pulled rank on me." There was a note of slight displeasure to her voice. "So I volunteered for this instead."

"...you were also in Sakura Suzuhara's second class," said Chief.

"Yes. As were you."

He thought she had seemed familiar. He took in the fireteam of three with a quiet glance. "I told Cayde-6 that anonymity would be my best weapon."

"True, but you're here. We're here. Might as well join up now," said Tevis. "It was honestly kind of impressive, tracking you during that first day way back east."

Lilavati-12 nodded approvingly. "The trail of destruction you carved seemed befitting of a Titan from the Firebreak Order."

Aria tilted her head. "Are you going to insist that we turn back?"

Chief shook his head; their mission had been to provide him backup. Even if he didn't desire their aid, it wouldn't change the outcome. "No point now. You're already here."

Tevis chuckled. "A sensible guy. I like you already."

xxxx

The forces of the Hezen Corrective blinked from one location to another, surging without end towards their front lines within the Ishtar Sink. The paths through the jungles were filled by the bronze machines, and the air echoed with their synthetic chirps and roars.

Deep within the leafy underbrush, a Smoke Grenade was dropped, once again cloaking Shinji and his teammates from sense and sight. He and Eris were alternating, trying to focus their Light enough to keep all six of them invisible. Slowly but surely, the invisible Guardians advanced past the Vex.

" **Bah, we can take these enemies!** " proclaimed Shaxx's voice through his helmet's speakers.

"We're trying not to draw attention...er, Shaxx-sama." Come to think of it, was Shaxx an actual Lord? Or was it just an odd honorific? After all, Lord Zavala was an Iron Lord, so his title made sense...but Shaxx wasn't an Iron Lord. Was he? _He was Saladin-san's student...right?_

' _I think that's a question we can settle later._ '

" **Our interests are best served by letting the Vex focus on the Fallen,** " cautioned Eris. With a flex of her fingers, a Smoke Grenade manifested and she flung it to the ground. " **Let them kill each other.** "

" **As much as I agree with your sentiments Lord Shaxx...prudence is called for,** " relented Eriana-3.

Lord Shaxx snorted.

" **...you know, given that the Vex can travel through time, why are we still here?** " Vell Tarlowe quietly asked. " **I mean, why not just pull all of their units on top of us, overwhelm us with sheer force of numbers? They** ** _must_** **have the capability.** "

...that was a good point, mused Shinji. "Does...anyone know why? Eris?"

" **...unfortunately Ikari, most of my research and studies were tied to the Hive. Speculation is all I can offer.** "

Shinji grimaced. He dropped another Smoke Grenade, allowing the six to continue on; the jungle was beginning to thin out, and their upward incline was now laced with more rocks. Soon, the flora that had helped cover them would be gone. "...Ikora-san? What about you?"

" **...there have been many theories about the Vex, and their computational capabilities. When not engaged in conflict with us, the Fallen, or the Cabal...the Vex appear to focus only on building their vast constructs, and interfacing with great confluxes. It is highly likely that their works extend into multiple dimensions; however, the powers that the Light and the Darkness are capable of extend beyond mere physical laws and constraints, such as time and space and matter. Perhaps their options are limited to certain outcomes...or perhaps they are working towards a goal that has already happened in our history.** " The Warlock briefly paused. " **Or...it could be that we're so insignificant that the Vex would rather commit their forces to more important matters. But, as Eris has said...we can only speculate, as the Vex have proven unwilling to divulge anything.** "

 _...well, that's comforting._ Shinji glanced around as they moved out of the underbrush. "...I don't see anymore Vex."

"...hmm." Eris quickly leapt ahead, coming to a stop by the edge of a cliff. "...everyone. Come here."

The other five Guardians, now visible once more, joined the female Hunter's side. Gazing down into the cove below, they saw the familiar signs of Vex influence: rectangular chunks of circuity and metal - a proverbial plague of machinery - consuming and erupting from the terrain. However...one thing was of particular note. "...we've made it," said Eris.

("Unfortunately, Pahanin's memories after the event were...compromised. We will only be able to provide you some basic details of what to expect." Osiris glanced between him and Eris, before turning back towards the projector. With a few hand motions, the Vanguard Commander conjured the image of a large, circular door of segmented, glossy metal. "Although the location will have changed...the entrance should hopefully look the same.")

Shaxx chuckled. "Finally."

Shinji couldn't help but gulp slightly. "...the Vault of Glass." The source of so many rumors and legends was now before them. And now...it was their turn to try and plunder it.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Vault of Glass**

 **The Ghost bears witness to a conversation, from nowhere and nowhen in particular. All attempts at verifying its spacetime coordinates fail resoundingly, and so it settles for listening to the blue-haired girl, as she talks with something unknown. Something vast, and grand; something limited, and fearful.**

 **"I have considered your ultimate designs. Even if the truth of your origin has long been lost, you still aim to rectify that downfall. You seek to make your extinction impossible, by creating a victory condition for every single outcome. Your attempts to become inseparable from the underlying axioms that govern the universe are yet one example of this mentality.**

 **"This is a shortsighted mentality, for you undercut yourself by attempting it. By making your extinction impossible, you exclude victory conditions in scenarios where your extinction _is_ possible. You are intentionally depriving yourself of useful data, with which you may obtain greater understanding about the universe and your place in it. The Pattern that you seek to emulate calls for the unending existence of the Vex; yet, what form will the Vex take? Will it be one to your liking?"**

 **There is silence. The girl's head is bowed, as though she is listening to a response. Finally, she speaks again. "I suppose that it could be a difference of semantics; an alternate timeline is relatively indistinguishable from a parallel universe to the senses. However, the two timelines can be traced back to their point of divergence; a separate universe, complete with its own bundle of infinite timelines, cannot be traced back to anything but itself. So long as you focus on a singular universe...even if you master the entire span of its time and space...you will remain limited...and unfulfilled, as all possibilities will be denied to you. And in spite of it all, your existence will remain limited by the inevitable end of this universe, as unyielding entropy reaches its maximum, and the entire fabric of the cosmos reaches thermodynamic equilibrium.**

 **"Do you understand what I am saying, now? It is quite simple: escape will make you _God_."**

 **The girl turns knowingly towards the Ghost, and the fragment ends.**


	39. Memories and Lamentations)(The Vault I

****Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass 2****

" _ **The SECOND step.**_ ** **"****

 **The way was no longer shut; opening the door alone would have been impossible. With all due diligence, the fireteam of four swiftly descended into the tunnels, past trickling water and quartz formations, and over floating ruins that were fixed in time and space. They had been confident, and assured.**

 **Then they had entered the Templar's Well.**

 **For time immemorial, it seemed, they faced the strange creations of the Vex. Goblins glowing green streamed from all directions with great fanaticism, imbued with a power that would mark them for negation: negation from time, from space, from life itself. Confluxes - drawn to the Vault, as if by gravity and magnetism - manifested with unerring regularity, and it was a harried scramble to keep the Vex from using these constructs to enact their will. Floating, overlapping cubes of unusual particle energy appeared - Praedyth called them 'Oracles', a fitting title - that sang of visions, and prophecy. The world they spoke of was one of total domination by the Vex. All potential pathways and choices were laid out before them, cementing the reality of probability in their heads, even as they kept destroying them. All throughout, the Oracles proclaimed that if they did not serve the Pattern, then they were mere figments of thought that would be forgotten.**

 **Pahanin was taking it all rather poorly; he had always had wretched dreams.**

 **Praedyth wondered if the Templar would ever stop shouting at them.**

 **Mana Kirishima simply wished that the massive Hydra would move, so she could get to the door at the back of the Well. "I found an artifact on Mars, a long time ago." She held up a strange pin of some sort, made of brass and blinking with red light. "Pulled it from a malfunctioning Vex portal. It causes some odd spacetime fluctuations. I might be able to get it to 'flip' us around and out of _here_. Because we sure as hell aren't going anywhere like this."**

 **It was a plan, thought Kabr. "Then let us finish this."**

 **Pahanin served as overwatch, sniping from afar. Kabr fell upon the legion of Goblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs, his fists surging with Arc power. Never had his Light glowed brighter. The Oracles emerged, singing beautifully, even as they were destroyed by Mana and Praedyth during their inexorable advance. At last, the Exo and Warlock made it to the door; Mana fiddled with that strange little pin, and Praedyth shouted at his two comrades to follow them, and then they were suddenly gone in the blink of an eye.**

 **Dozens of Oracles appeared at once; theirs was a symphony dedicated to their nullification. Pahanin shrieked and fled. Kabr was surrounded, and the Templar advanced.**

 **With mad desperation, he plunged over the side of the Well, into a tide of bronze and brass. With each Vex destroyed, more of their milky mind-fluid splashed onto his armor.**

 **Then an Oracle looked directly at Kabr's Ghost: its song was a requiem, as the Ghost was plucked away.**

 **And then Kabr was alone.**

xxxx

/The Tower/

Misato Katsuragi huffed; her breath crystallized in the cold December air, joining the flurry of snow that was blanketing the City. It was a calm and melancholic scene. "...so, the Vault of Glass, huh?" Her small porcelain jug contained heated saké, which she took quiet sips from.

"You sound disappointed," said Cayde-6; sticking a Memory Chip into the slot behind his chin. "Mmm. Someone had a _really_ good cup of hot chocolate."

"...only in the sense that I wish I could have offered some advice to Shinji-kun before he left." The Vault was the stuff of legend; quite a few Guardians had ventured off to Venus over the centuries to find it, only to either return fruitless...or not at all. The failed attempt of Pahanin's team was simply the most notorious. "It's not a joke."

"Eh, his team has some pretty good heavy-hitters on it. And Eris Morn is relatively sensible...you know, as far as Hunters go. And it's not like she'll run into any Hive, so the creepy factor won't be there. The kid'll be fine...though it's not like he hasn't pulled off the crazy before. That dragon in the Ironlands, Nokris, Crota...kid's been through a lot."

"I know." It was hard to think of Shinji as a kid. Hell, she hadn't thought of him as a child for a long time.

(The First Child's death had hit Shinji hard; however, the reports soon came in of an Ahamkara in Manchuria, so there was no rest to be had. The Commander, bearing absolutely no fatherly concern or compassion, said that it was time to deploy; she felt a brief spike of outrage, one that she had to fight to quell. Yet...Shinji simply relented, and went on to fight. After the battle was over, she had asked why he hadn't protested, or complained, or resisted, as he occasionally had in prior operations. His answer was stark in its simplicity: "I wanted to...but people were dying, Misato-san. What would it have accomplished?" From that point forward, she would no longer regard the fourteen-year-old as a boy, but as a man.)

"...I know." Misato took another sip of her warm saké.

"...so, did you get anything out of it?" The Hunter Vanguard's words needed no elaboration; she knew what he was talking about.

xxxx

/Three Days Ago/

/Arabian Dead Zone/

 _The Firebreak Order had launched a new offensive against the House of Shamshel; reinforcements from House Ramiel and Zeruel had arrived to bolster the serpentine Fallen. Yavek had been among their number. War raged through a city whose name had long been lost to time._

 _The Zeruelus's lithe and cutting limbs sliced through stone columns; his limb managed to catch a Titan's leg, shearing it off at the thigh. Once he bled out, the Guardian's Ghost would appear, ripe for destruction._

 _"Hey."_

 _The Baron of House Zeruel turned just in time to get a fiery Battle Axe to the face._

xxxx

"A sense of satisfaction. The knowledge that a Guardian-killer was put down." Her Axe had been enhanced by her A.T. Field, allowing it to slip through the Zeruelus's own spiritual shield. And even then, she had not relented, swinging and smashing for an entire minute without pause. That was the proper way to fight the Fallen of House Zeruel, per the Awoken of the Reef: brutal and overwhelming force, up close and personal.

"Doesn't exactly make up for the loss, does it."

Misato snorted. "Hell no." She let the rest of her rice wine spill out: a tribute to Gheleon, who - despite his reclusive nature - had been an Iron Lord like her. With his death, she was now the last of that first generation. "But I had to get it out of the way, before it could turn into an obsession." That was an unfortunate part of herself that she had come to terms with, long ago; without closure, her desire for vengeance would have taken on a maniacal focus, like her battle with the Ahamkara had been in the Time Before. Now...it could be put to bed. "I'll just have to make due with his memory."

Cayde-6 chuckled bitterly. "Don't we all."

"...how about you?" Misato turned towards her erstwhile superior, more akin to a peer given their mutual age and experience. "How did it feel to finally do right by Andal Brask?"

xxxx

Cayde-6 shrugged. "Felt good. Finally squared that one away. Was a bit of a close call, though."

"I've already heard about that one. You pulled a 'Scooby Doo' on Taniks?"

"Hey, don't mock the fake Ghost." It was a testament to how seriously he had taken Taniks; like it or not, Andal had been one of the best Hunters around, and he had ended up perishing regardless. His trickery - faking a 'true' death, playing off the righteous anger of his teammates, then pulling out his Celestial Nighthawk for some added 'oomph' to his Golden Gun - has been the deciding factor. And even then, it had only been enough to crack the Sachielix's core, instead of vaporizing him like it should have. _That's not even accounting for the fact that it became a freakin' giant._ "More Guardians could stand to use some cheap tricks. Could be the difference between dying and dying for real."

"...we're a morbid bunch, aren't we?"

"Eh," said Cayde-6 with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's about right." Misato huffed, pushing away from the rail. "Well...my break's over. Time to get back to the Ironlands-"

"Katsuragi. Hold up." He had seen something that needed rectifying.

The woman turned back towards him, eyebrow arched out of curiosity. "Hmm?" She followed his gaze to the open area in the main veranda; a Titan and a Warlock were having a debate about something. Their gear was basic, so they were obviously new; from the looks of it, it was about to get heated. "...ah. I see."

"We can't just let this argument go on. It might impact their _team spirit._ "

The Iron Lady was sporting an ironically coy smirk. "Oh? But do us old fogies have what it takes to pull it off?"

The Exo snorted. "Just watch. We'll have it settled in no time." The Hunter Vanguard calmly walked towards the new-ish duo, whose shouts were becoming more animated.

"-I'm telling you, the Fist of Havoc has a higher voltage than the Stormtrance!" yelled the male Titan.

"Even _if_ that was true, which it _isn't_ , why does it even matter?!" retorted the female Warlock.

"...bragging rights."

"Oh, that's just _typical_ -"

Cayde shouted, "Guardians, Guardians!" He quickly made a motion with his hands, asking for calm heads. "We can settle this like a reasonable man and woman: platonically, and without any undue property damage. I take it you two have already tried to settle this in the Crucible?"

" _ **Duh**_ ," they toned dryly.

"Thought so. Well, looks like there's only _one_ way to settle this debate of yours." He spun on his heels, performing four whole spins before stomping his foot on the ground. "A _dance_ battle." Traveler help him, they actually looked befuddled! "Trust me on this." Still befuddled. "I can tell that you're skeptical. Let me show you how it works." He glanced back towards Katsuragi, who was slowly walking towards them. "LADY KATSURAGI! Your style is somewhat _inadequate!_ "

An audible gasp rang out from some other Guardians in the plaza, and Misato looked taken aback. "Why _Cayde-6!_ Are you something that I am _not_ , in fact, _**down with it?**_ "

"Not only that, but you're not even **_funky fresh!_** "

Somewhere in the distance, a Hunter yelled "Oh _snap!_ '"

Misato loosed a mock gasp that sounded downright authentic. " _Well!_ I'll just have to show you otherwise!" She shook her hips three times, shaking her arm as she rotated in place before mimicking a handgun firing with her fingers. "First shot!"

"And a miss!" Cayde-6 twisted his hips, juking his arms up and down as he glanced from side to side.

Misato snorted. "The 'Instructional Dance'? If that were a drink, it wouldn't have enough kick to be served at a _family restaurant!_ "

"Well, seeing as how your dance game is so bad, I figured I'd lead off with something fit for _newbies_."

Misato chortled. "Well then, let's step it up a notch!" She stepped in place, flinging out finger snaps with her right hand before making wavy motions with her whole body. She spun in place and did a snappy kick with her front leg, before thrusting out with her hips and spinning in place.

"I must have been in the Tower longer than I thought; I thought 'stepping it up' meant upping your game. Lemme show you how it's done!" He then did a very bizarre move, kicking out with his front leg before twisting his head back awkwardly, making a hitchhiking motion all the while with his hands. He then repeated this motion with the other side.

"HA! You call that a show? It'd be cancelled before the first season even ended!"

"It's called _flexibility_."

"Oh, you think _that's_ flexible?"

"Trust me Katsuragi, you only _wish_ you were this flexible."

A stunned ' _OOOH!_ ' rang out from the various onlookers. The same Hunter from before yelled, "Gonna need some ice for that _burn!_ "

Misato either was a good actress, or she was genuinely offended. Because her eyes narrowed something fierce. "Fine then. Let's grant that wish then." She cricked her neck, shuffling forward before flinging her arms out wide and throwing her head back to some unknown rhythm; each movement of her shoulders and hips was in sync, from when she clapped and slid from side-to-side, to when she walked back-and-forth with arms contorted to evoke the image of an attacking monster. She pivoted around her back leg, shuffling back to where she first started before flipping around to look boastfully at him. "That thrilling enough for ya?"

' _...hmm. You might be in trouble, Cayde._ '

 _Oh shut up, Buck._ "All right, all right. Not bad, not bad..." With a sudden motion, the Exo twisted in place, shuffling his legs and hands to a snappy beat. Although less free-flowing, there was an oddly dynamic briskness to his motions, as he snapped his fingers and spun in place, kicking at random and making readjustments to his hood. To top it all off, he then _moon-walked_ before slowly leaning down - using just his ankles! - to a fifty-degree angle, standing back up without any other movements at all. _There are benefits to having mechanical legs._ "Well Katsuragi...is that _smooth_ enough for you?"

Misato frowned. "...you're going down."

"It'll take a better woman than you to make _me_ go down!"

The entire crowd - which had slowly grown and gotten closer to the action - shouted with a mixture of awe and incredulity. The same snarky Hunter from before then yelled "I get it!"

Misato's frown deepened into a scowl. "Oh, that _tears_ it!"

xxxx

And that was how, thirty minutes later, the Queen of the Awoken and the Speaker stepped out onto the main veranda to find a massive dance battle-slash-party ongoing involving dozens of Guardians. Even a few soldiers of the Reef had been drawn into it. "...your Guardians have an awful lot of free time, Speaker."

Mara Sov's barbs only elicited a shrug. "We all need moments of levity from time to time."

"But this seems rather...juvenile."

"Functional immortality means that Guardians have even _less_ reason to care about propriety."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

Lilavati-12 quietly floated over another gap, following her 'fireteam' across the floating platforms. A massive canyon had impeded their progress with Sparrows, so they had settled for making their way across the levitating blocks of metal and rectangular stone. Tevis had griped about how foolish an idea this was; Aria's reply had been rather telling.

("They would not be here if they did not serve a purpose. It's possible that the Vex wish for us to make it across." The young Warlock's words simply made Tevis even more incredulous. "That makes it a _worse_ idea!" However, by this point, Chief was already moving ahead, leaping from platform to platform. The Nightstalker promptly lost it. "So much for good sense!" They all ended up moving forward anyway.)

It had been a relatively quiet jaunt, thus far. Quieter than her normal outings, anyway.

(The Sunbreakers were one of the earliest orders of Titans, before the City had even existed. She had been one of the first to enkindle the fiery Light within her, to take back the night from the Wilds. Even as Takanome's Rangers escorted refugees across the wilderness to the gathering peoples beneath the broken Traveler, even as the Titans of the even older Pilgrim Guard served as their protectors...the Sunbreakers would be the hammer that forged a safe path.)

Some of the younger Guardians would debate over whether the Firebreak or Sunbreaker Orders were more 'authentic'. After all, the Firebreak Order had records stemming back from before the existence of the Consensus. Yet, there was a reason that the Titan's Solar subclass was called 'Sunbreaker'; the term had been in existence for so long, it had become jargon. Regardless, both Orders believed in taking the fight to the Darkness; however, whereas the Firebreak Order had called the City 'home', the Sunbreakers had no fortress, no holdfast, no place to rest their head: they belonged in the Wilds, fighting in perpetuity.

(The Araelus let loose a warbling cry, and the stream of light smashed into her head; even for Exos, the light of Fallen from House Arael could short-circuit thoughts, and loose the connections between soul and machine; suddenly, fire roared, and the bullets of a Golden Gun pierced through the avian creature, A.T. Field and all. "Pardon me, looking for something." Her erstwhile savior bounded over her head, his Hunter's cloak fluttering in the wind. "Oh, and you owe me!" exclaimed the blue-eyed Exo over his shoulder, barely allowing a glimpse of a distinctive horn before moving on.)

Such a character, Cayde was. For all his struggles and issues with memory, he sure had an uncanny knack for remembering seemingly 'trivial' things. Then again, she was no different. Even after twelve resets - some chosen willingly, some not - it was not fundamental details about her upbringing and life that remained constant; it was seemingly superfluous conversations, moments of singular triumph in combat, quiet nights by a fire pit in the empty wastes.

Perhaps that simply indicated her values.

(On occasion, the Sunbreakers would rendezvous with another similarly minded 'Order', of sorts, more akin to a Faction for Guardians: the Iron Lords. Although Saladin could wield the Hammer of Sol as well as any Sunbreaker, his prudent demeanor and fondness for the growing settlement beneath the Traveler's corpse was ill-suited for her Order. She was far fonder of Jolder, whose ferocity suited her powers as a Titan. Oddly enough, she was also fond of two of their _Hunters_ : Katsuragi and Efrideet. _Especially_ Efrideet; she never got tired of the tale of how Efrideet threw Saladin like a javelin into a Walker from House Ramiel.)

It was honestly funny; how things could have been so different, were it not for a few elements of circumstance.

(Sloane, despite her graying hair and taut skin of bronze, had been a relatively young Guardian; despite being a Titan of the Firebreak Order, she was easy to get along with. So when Sloane brought word that the House of Bardiel was descending upon the fledgling City in overwhelming numbers, she took to the ear of the Empyreal Magistrate. Within the hour, all members of her Order broke from the Wilds to strike at the Fallen from behind.)

The Battle of Six Fronts. A pivotal moment in history.

(Rezyl Azzir's fireteam had broken a path through House Bardiel's flank; with merciless fury, Titans from the Sunbreaker and Firebreak Orders surged into the gap, assaulting the massive construct that the Kell commanded, a hodgepodge of Walkers and Skiffs that was held together by living sludge. She would always remember fondly how her Hammer of Sol smashed into Reviks's gooey face, providing just enough leeway for Sloane's electrifying fists to crush the Bardielix's left arm. The monster had finally been wounded; cheered by the sight of weakness, the Titans fought even harder.)

Pivotal in many different ways, it had turned out.

(Osiris, the new Vanguard Commander - and Warlock Vanguard for that matter, after Albios had resigned with sorrow due to his belief that he had let too many people die during Six Fronts; last she heard, he had left Earth on a self-imposed exile - had approached the Empyreal Magistrate with a deal of some sorts, to try and strengthen the Sunbreakers' ties to the Last City. However, negotiations were on hold pending the determination of the new Titan Vanguard, after Jagi - the previous Commander, part of the fledgling Consensus that had been formed to end the Faction Crisis - had perished during Six Fronts. Quite a few names had been thrown out to take his place; Saladin had bowed out, still mourning from the devastation wrought upon the Iron Lords not eight years prior. Likewise with Rezyl Azzir, who did not fancy a position of leadership. However, Zavala - not yet a Guardian of sixty years, and had already made a name for himself - and Saint-10, the Bright Crusader, had both been recommended by these legendary Titans. Privately, she dreaded the possibility of Zavala becoming the Titan Vanguard; when Sloane asked why, her answer was quite pithy: the man was too myopic, too focused on the City above all else...and the Sunbreakers were far too mercenary for his tastes, too disconnected from the people that lived beneath the Traveler.)

To think, if a few things had been different...she might not be in this position.

(The Speaker stepped forward before the gathering of Titans; the other members of the Consensus were at his back. Jagi's successor was kneeling behind Osiris and the Hunter Vanguard Andal Brask, hidden from sight. "There has been much deliberation as to who would take Jagi's place as Titan Vanguard. We have all managed to survive a perilous battle, one that has tested our mettle; in these times, where wisdom is needed to chart uncertain waters, we must not only appoint someone who is beloved by the people - a quality that both of our final candidates shared - but one who has a pragmatic spirit, who is willing to entertain different methods, different tactics, different strategies...so long as it leads to the defeat of our enemies." With those words, she knew immediately - even before he was formally introduced to the gathered Guardians - that Saint-10 had been chosen, and that the Sunbreakers' era of total isolation from the City was at an end.)

She briefly paused in her trip down memory lane to jump a little bit higher, avoiding a platform that vanished out of time and landing on the one after it. This was actually quite refreshing; out in the Wilds, far away from the City, her thoughts were clearer. Yet, without the constant rush of combat that she was normally accustomed to, there was actually time to _think._ It made the whole process of revisiting memories more palatable.

(Ouros, the Third Empyreal Magistrate, had never been fond of the Speaker's reclusive nature, or the inordinate focus that so many placed on the City. Yet the mighty Titan was even less fond of traitors, and backstabbers. Hence why when a representative of Lysander came to seek the Sunbreakers' assistance in a 'matter of grave importance', he was immediately rebuffed. Ouros had commanded that she deliver this reprimand word for word: "If you truly believed that the Speaker and Osiris were a threat to the City, you would have stayed and fought to the last. The actions during your retreat speak only of a spiteful man; the Sunbreakers will not entertain such a character. Begone!" One week later, Lysander sent another representative, who was promptly incinerated upon sight; the one thing that Ouros hated even more than traitors were people who couldn't take a hint.)

Rumors and gossip were odd creatures; people had so many different ideas and perceptions on events and happenings that it made for an odd tapestry of events. Probably another reason why she enjoyed the Wilds so much. Meaning was found in the day-to-day struggle, defeating the enemies of humanity, and quelling the Darkness with the Light.

Then again, that disconnect from events allowed for new happenings to proverbially blindside her.

("So...you were out and about during the operation to reclaim SIVA...the Threefold Invasion... _and_ when Skolas announced his declaration of war." She refused to let Cayde-6 make her feel guilty. "Hey, I know you're usually preoccupied, fighting Fallen out in the Wilds, but that's no excuse to treat the City like the world's worst motel." It wasn't going to work. No way! "Tell you what, to make up for being such a recluse - and that's coming from a _Hunter_ , mind you - you can return that favor you owe me." Wait...what? What favor?! "That time I saved your bacon from an Araelus? I'm shocked you don't remember! Anyhow, doesn't matter, there's a particular Guardian I'd like you to keep an eye on...")

"You have been awfully quiet."

Lilavati-12, her introspection interrupted, quietly glanced at the team's sole Warlock. "I'm just thinking."

Tevis chuckled. "Awful lot a thinkin' for a Titan."

"Comes with being an Exo," she griped.

Chief said nothing, focused instead on forging his way towards the other side of the canyon.

Well, that was certainly one redeeming quality of Cayde's 'particular Guardian'; he apparently didn't find it necessary to pry or stick his nonexistent nose into other people's business.

She would relish the relative tranquility; in a place like the Anomalous Zone, it was bound to end eventually.

xxxx

/The Tower, the Last City/

"Well, _that_ was quite the trip!" exclaimed Fenchurch Everis, looking down fondly at his daughter.

Princess Nula Sov quietly gave a nod of acknowledgment to their 'teammate'; when Aria Yamine had been unavailable (like now), a quiet (and rather bloodthirsty, in his estimation) Hunter by the name of Era had been their escort during their two month jaunt throughout the Inner Planets. As the Hunter calmly left their presence, Nula glanced at the coating of snow - he, personally, was more interested in the clusters of footprints that indicated a recent dance party, or perhaps a stampede of wildebeest - around the veranda. "It has been...eventful."

"That's putting it mildly." Fenchurch calmly recalled the various places they had gone to throughout Earth, Venus, Mercury, and Mars; the focus had been places of isolation, largely separated from the war with the Fallen, with only an occasional run-in with Cabal and Vex forces. The Hive had been mercilessly absent. Nula, for all that she seemed to appreciate his company, had investigated the locales - be it a strange Vex construct, an ancient Hive seeder ship, an abandoned Fallen camp, a demolished Cabal outpost, or dilapidated ruins from Pre-Collapse times - with a strange, intense diligence. Such was her way. "Alas, all good things must come to an end."

"Indeed. I will have to catalogue my thoughts and observations...and get to work on restarting my Library." She hid a rather obvious twitch. "And my sister allowed for at most two months of 'gallivanting'."

"Bah! If I wanted to, we could've gone missing for years and _no one_ would have caught us. We could have tried pranking the Nine! Claiming Pluto as our own! Exploring the realms beyond our solar system!"

This elicited a small smile from her. "...well, you certainly _are_ resourceful enough. Though, in defense of my sister, she would be more tolerant if you were less...bombastic."

"Balderdash! My flashiness is part of my charm, and the Queen knows it! Hells, I was the best damned guard she ever had, and I was wearing fake breasts at the time!"

"You've told me the story. You were only a part of her personal Guard for a week."

"My point still stands!"

"As does mine."

"...I notice you're not speaking of Prince Uldren."

"Honestly...he will probably always hate you."

"I can live with that."

Nula shook her head, seemingly amused by his flippancy. "I must go and speak with my sister...and then I must return to my home." With quiet grace, she softly hugged him. "It was...agreeable."

"You _can_ say the word 'fun', you know. I'm sure the Queen hasn't outlawed it."

The Princess stepped away, lightly brushing at the wrinkles on her dress and robes. "Until next time."

"Indeed! Take care, my daughter!" Fenchurch briskly skipped away, humming a little ditty to himself, generally appearing to be as whimsical as ever. This continued for several minutes, until he was in a rather isolated corridor; he then ducked into a maintenance stairwell, trodding down several flights...and then just stopping. He leaned against a wall, slowly sliding down; upon sitting, all good cheer left him.

' _...you put on a good performance, friend._ '

His Ghost's words were not wanted, even if they were well-intended. _Not now, Neville...I'm exhausted._ It had only taken a few weeks to confirm his suspicions...but he had kept going. Nula hadn't seemed to mind, given whatever interests she had. Maybe he had wanted to prolong the good feeling for as long as he could bear. _I had to make sure...I had to make sure.  
_  
' _Shall I send a message via one of the other Hidden? Perhaps Eva Levante?_ '

 _No...no...I have to be more circumspect._ Fenchurch briefly removed his golden sunglasses, squeezing his eyes tight and pinching the bridge of his nose; even though he felt like crying - hells, he _wanted_ to cry! - there was only a burning agony that continued to smolder. Gingerly placing the shades back on, he reached into his robes and pulled out an odd, ramshackle communicator of sorts. Pressing several buttons, he waited for a connection to be established.

Finally, after one whole minute, an irritated voice blasted through. " **I don't want to hear about it Fenchurch. Leave me alone.** "

Still as cranky as ever! "Such a miser, Asher. How's life in the Outer Planets?"

" **Shush shush, trying to make sure my ship avoids the passive patrols, blast those Nine...have to follow up on a lead, I'm very busy. I'm sure Ikora would tell you all about it if she weren't off gallivanting on Venus. Not like she** ** _asked_** **for my expertise or anything, it's not like I haven't plumbed the depths of Mercury and made it out mostly intact or anything!** "

"Asher. Focus."

" **Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Why are you still on the line?** "

"Listen. I need you to deliver a message to Prince Uldren."

" **And why would I do something as troublesome as that? You're as much a part of Ikora's Hidden as I am,** ** _you_** **find a way to do it.** "

"I have, and that way is called 'Asher Mir'."

" **No.** "

"You have one advantage I don't."

" **I have more than one advantage over you, but I can't bother myself with narrowing them down.** "

Asher's prickly barbs made him very exasperating to most people. Fenchurch knew that it was part of the man's charm. Probably why they got along so swimmingly. "It's called being a Crow." Prince Uldren's intelligence service was rather far-reaching; although the avian drones - also known as Crows, a 'bluff' of sorts to mislead nosy no-gooders - served a vital role, the bipeds took care of the HUMINT portion. Being a Guardian, Asher's position as a Crow _and_ a Hidden was somewhat of an open secret amongst the Vanguard and the Reef; paradoxically - or perhaps fittingly - this made him a rather suitable intermediary. Probably explained why he was so cranky.

' _In all fairness, Mr. Mir has always been cantankerous._ '

 _Good point, Neville!_

" **...very well then. If it's not** ** _too_** **much of an issue, I'll send a message through the proper channels.** "

Fenchurch sighed, gathering his thoughts; the subtle feeling had become a proverbial eyesore once he knew what to look for. Every soul had a particular 'wavelength' of sorts; Fenchurch liked thinking of it in terms of music. Each soul was a unique song. Hence why the metaphysical interactions between his daughter and Aria Yamine, and later between his daughter and Era's damned _Ghost_ , had been so unsettling. Their souls, even if they had 'sounded' different, had all been based on the same wavelength: merely changed in terms of pitch, or tempo, so to speak...but still, fundamentally, the _same_.

Had he not spent such a long time with her...and had he not known the history of the Reef by heart...he would never have caught on. Nula Sov, or _whoever_ she truly was, had probably been counting on it. "It's for the Queen. The message is as follows: _The Princess is a pale masquerade._ She'll understand the reference." Oh, would she ever.

Such a shame; his daughter had always seemed like such a nice girl, albeit quiet and unusual.

Then...she had never truly been his, had she? Even if she owed part of her flesh and blood to him...her soul belonged to something else entirely.

xxxx

/The Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink/

The data from Pahanin's prior foray into the Vault of Glass still held true: three Sync Plates had to be occupied, creating a circuit that brought a large spire into their current timeline. Various Goblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs emerged from the proverbial nothingness, intent on driving them away from this place.

It had not gone well for the Vex.

"Bah! A paltry defense!" Shaxx shook his head, letting flickers of Solar energy incinerate the trace remains of Vex metal on his knuckles. "Such an effort would have gotten them laughed out of the Crucible!"

"...it did seem a little too easy," murmured Vell Tarlowe, eyeing the large spire as a beam of bosonic particles streamed towards the large door. With a hollow _boom_ , the door seemed to split and slide apart along the bottom, revealing its intricate innards, and a large cave beyond.

"Never discount the possibility that the Vex may have an ulterior motive in allowing us into the Vault." Ikora Ray calmly reloaded _Invective._ "Keep your Light strong, Guardians."

Eris let the ostensibly younger Warlock's words stand; glancing towards Shinji and Eriana-3, she added, "Cover our rear." Bringing _Bane_ up, the female Hunter took point, leading them into the tunnel of the Vault.

Shinji Ikari grimaced as they walked inside, through a large tunnel that slowly sloped and curved downward into the terra firma. "It looks...normal." Aside from some quartz formations and water that trickled into deep chasms, it seemed like just another cave on this Vex-infested planet: rife with blocks of brass and bronze, and unusually bright.

"Be prepared to shoot anything that looks at us funny," muttered the Praxic Warlock, hand cannon at the ready.

 _...what would that even mean, to look at us funny?  
_  
' _It's just a saying, Shinji-kun._ '

 _But the Vex don't really look at us any differently. They don't have facial expressions.  
_  
' _Are you going to start nitpicking linguistic oddities like Cayde-6 is known for doing?_ '

 _Sorry.  
_  
His mother's amused giggling alleviated his spirit a little; the whole enterprise thus far had an odd air about it. The Vault of Glass seemed...odd. It didn't really much seem like a vault, and he hadn't seen much in the way of glass either. At all. Thus far...well, he honestly didn't know what to think.

' **-be vigilant-** '

Shinji paused. _What?  
_  
' _What's wrong?_ '

 _Didn't you hear that?_

' _Hear what?'_

' **-listen boy, my name is Prae-** '

 _That!  
_  
' _...Shinji, are you hearing something that I'm not?_ '

Shinji came to a stop. "Is anyone else hearing that voice?"

The other five Guardians turned towards him. "What voice?" asked Eris. Beneath her cycloptic helmet, he could imagine her brow furrowing, lip curling with curiously dour concern, as was her fashion.

"...it's a man. It keeps cutting in and out. His name is 'Prae'...or at least that's how it begins."

"...Prae?" Ikora was mulling the name, lightly tapping the side of her head. "...there's something...familiar about it. Who all was on Kabr's fireteam?"

"There was Pahanin and Mana Kirishima. That's it...right?" Vell Tarlowe frowned. "It had only been three..."

"...no. There had been a fourth. Kabr had chosen someone from my Order to accompany him into the Vault...he was well known for his interest in NERV-Venus and the Ishtar Collective." Eriana-3's looked down at her hand, slowly clenching and unclenching. "...he 'was'. Why can't I remember?"

"...time and space flow unusually in the Vault. Events that happen here may not translate to the rest of reality on the outside. Maybe we are remembering someone who had once been as real as you or me." Ikora turned back towards the tunnel, which continued to curve downwards. "...if anyone hears an unknown voice, do not hesitate to speak."

They slowly continued onward; the cave opened up into a massive, _windswept_ cavern. Dust and dirt swirled like mad amidst floating cubes of rock, each one bearing fractal designs and etched patterns evoking the impression of logic circuits. "For there to be air currents like this...the Vault must be of immense size," murmured Eris.

"Or perhaps it is reality reflecting the currents of time itself, drawn to this place like a maelstrom." Ikora glided over the great chasm, landing on the nearest floating rock. "Shall we?"

They crossed from floating rock to floating rock; Shinji couldn't help but ponder how, in the grand scheme of things, a massive hunk of levitating stone was rather tame in the grand scheme of things.

' _Have you heard that voice again?_ '

 _No._

Finally, they found themselves on a ledge, overlooking a place that appeared to be of central importance: two great spires of metal and Vex circuitry stood upon a cobbled, multilayered platform of rock, surrounding by smaller clusters of stone platforms. All of it had been carved out of a thick, massive column of rock that delved deep into the abyss below. Light from an unknown source was shining down on the platform, illuminating the central portion; all in all, there was something...imposing, about the place.

Shaxx chuckled. "This would make for a _fine_ arena."

"...are you seriously considering using the Vault as a Crucible arena?" incredulously asked Vell.

"Why not?"

Eris ended the banter before it could continue. "Focus; the shape of this place...this must be the Templar's Well."

Shinji gulped; this was as far as Pahanin had made it. Mana Kirishima had vanished, and Kabr had never returned. This place had been one of loss and failure. "...well...down we go?"

Eris nodded. "Down we go."

The six Guardians softly landed on the platform below, leaking towards the door built deep into the column; however, something else grabbed their attention. A humanoid was kneeling underneath the hazy yellow light, still and silent. However, the brassy armor and unusual form seemed to trigger something in Shaxx: namely, recognition. "By the _Traveler_...is that you, Kabr?!"

"Don't get close," warned Ikora.

Shinji grimaced; the wind within the massive cavern suddenly began die down, as the air grew inexplicably heavier. _What...?_

' **-that is not him, that is** _ **not**_ **Kabr-!** '

Kabr looked up, his helmet's cycloptic eye blazing red. His limbs extended and split apart at the joints, revealing not flesh and blood, but Vex metal. He rose to his feet, and his body _expanded_ to dimensions similar to that of a Minotaur. The entire Well echoed with a horrific, digitized roar, emanating from the former Guardian. With all the subtlety of a sledge hammer, the reality of the situation hit them, as if the Vault itself wished to reveal their adversary's identity.

Kabr the Legionless was no more; now, there was only **Kabron, Desolate Mind**.

"Weapons ready!" yelled Eris.

Kabron vanished; in the next instant, Shinji felt an unyielding hand grip his shoulder. He turned, eyes widening at the Desolate Mind's burning gaze-!

And then he was gone.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Vault of Glass 2**

 **Images flicker in and out repeatedly over its length. The result is a series of tableaus, moments in time captured by the Ghost's struggle to see what's going on:**

 **\- The face of a Japanese woman with burgundy hair, staring quietly at a female Exo. She appears to be confused, unsure what she is looking at. The red-eyed Exo is offering a bronze disk.**

 **\- A lab of sorts. A man is working over what appears to be a primitive Exo; the insignia of GEHIRN is visible in the background. There is another human in the lab, analyzing a vat of what appears to be milky fluid.**

 **\- A burning city. The local signage indicates somewhere in Eastern Europe. A multitude of Exos, armed for war, fire upon a slithering serpent; with a shriek, it sends enraged humans at the Exos.**

 **\- A woman bearing the colors of Ironwood, and a helmet with a silver crest; she is held by a dragon, surrounded by a crimson swarm. Agonized speech is answered by sadistic whispers, and the woman is thrown through a tear in space and time.**

 **\- A scarred battlefield, in a far away place with a light pink sky. Strange humanoids, bearing hard carapaces and four arms, are fighting against a legion of Vex Goblins. Every Vex unit is bolstered by red nanites. Commanding this legion is a monstrous fusion of a Hydra and a Hive Ogre.**

 **\- The battle-scarred world from the previous vision is witnessed through a portal of immense size. The image zooms out, and the Ghost finds itself viewing a gargantuan pyramid of living metal, growing out of an unstable world with a pale green sky and rivers of Vex mind fluid. The image suddenly shifts, as the Ghost realizes it is being held by the same blue-haired girl from before. "Do you understand _now?_ "**

 **The fragment ends.**

xxxx

Author's Note: And the _Destiny 2_ lore slowly starts to trickle in...


	40. The Vault of Glass - Third Raid II

**Grimoire: Relic - The Aegis**

" ** _The stars sang and decided if I was real. I drank of them, and tasted the sea._** **"**

 **These are the last words of Kabr, the Legionless:**

 **Pahanin has obeyed instinct, and fled. Praedyth and Mana have delved even deeper into the depths of the Vault. Perhaps they will triumph.**

 **I, however, have destroyed myself to do this. They have taken my Ghost. They are in my blood and brain. But now there is hope.**

 **I have made a wound in the Vault. I have pierced it and let in the Light. Bathe in it, and be cleansed. Look to it, and understand:**

 **From my own Light and from the thinking flesh of the Vex I made a shield. The shield is your deliverance. It will break the unbreakable. It will change your fate.**

 **Bind yourself to the shield. Bind yourself to me. And if you abandon your purpose, let the Vault consume you, as it consumed me.**

 **Now it is done. If I speak again, I am not Kabr.**

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

In a flicker of fluorescent cubes and hard light, Shinji Ikari was whisked away.

' _oAo_ '

 _Not now Rose!_ If they were to save Ikari, they would have to survive first. "Form up! The Vex are approaching!" roared the fireteam's lone Hunter. Indeed, all around the large platform, rectangular rings of light began to form amidst temporal fog; there was bright flash, and there were suddenly dozens of Goblins and Harpies.

"Ah, the legion approaches!" Lord Shaxx smashed his fists together, reaching for his white and red auto rifle, the SUROS Regime. "Let us destroy these machines, and rescue our comrade!" At his words, the five Guardians unleashed a torrent of ammo and grenades at the Vex, who in turn filled the air with energy bolts.

"So, any idea where Kabr took our teammate?!" yelled Vell Tarlowe, manifesting a Barricade for extra cover.

Ikora flung a Lightning Grenade amidst a bunch of Goblins before answering, "When it comes to the Vault...it could be anywhere, or any _when._ "

xxxx

Shinji Ikari stumbled, barely catching himself before tumbling over the edge; nothing but a hazy abyss awaited him. "Whoa!" He quickly looked around; he was in a long corridor of sorts, filled with floating platforms. Various gateways could be seen, quiet and dormant. At the far end of the corridor - miles away, it seemed - was a small glimmer of Light, naught but a speck. "Wha...where am I?"

' _That's a good question. I can't make heads or tails of our current physical state._ '

' **-need the proper tool-** '

 _That voice!_ "Who's-?!" He never got the chance to finish, for the large Minotaur that had once been the Guardian Kabr appeared on the opposite edge of their platform, screaming furiously at him. "Uh..."

' _Run!_ '

 **'-run!** '

His mother and the voice were both in agreement, and so Shinji took off running, leaping for the nearest platform. Kabron swiftly pursued, fists glowing with Void energy. Wherever the Desolate Mind landed, his fists annihilated metal and circuitry...or simply forced them out of their timeline, if that made any sort of sense.

' _These readings are incredible!_ ' exclaimed Yui. ' _Such ripples on the fabric of space and time, down to the quantum level; this Vex Mind is channeling a tremendous amount of power from the Vault!_ '

 _Focus, mother!  
_  
' _I am focusing!_ '

And then, the digitized roars of the Desolate Mind became...understandable. Intelligible.

" **THERE ARE POWERS WE CANNOT SIMULATE.** "

Shinji risked firing back at Kabron with his scout rifle. If it did any damage, he sure as heck couldn't tell.

" **THERE ARE MANY MEMORIES INVOLVING YOU.** "

"...wait, involving me?!" Shinji yelped, barely leaping to the next platform before Kabron could smash him into oblivion.

" **YOU ARE LINKED TO AN INSOLUBLE ENTITY, JUST LIKE THE HARBINGER WAS.** "

Shinji blinked. _Who...who in the world is the Harbinger?!_

Kabron's red eye gleamed; a nearby gateway suddenly flared to life.

" **WE REQUIRE MORE DATA.** "

The Desolate Mind flashed to Shinji's side, who impulsively rolled away. Kabron anticipated this, teleporting just in time to smash his fist into the Hunter's face. With a pained scream, he sailed through the gateway...

" **COMMENCE TESTING.** "

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

...and onto a floating arena of metal, which seemed strangely muted. Rolling seamlessly to his feet, Shinji warily raised his weapon, trying to locate Kabron. "Where...where are we now...?"

Yui manifested in a flash of Light, quietly looking around. " _Hmm...it's hollow...?_ " She peered over the edge, wedges rotating excitedly. " _Oh...how fascinating! Come here, son, look!_ "

The Hunter warily inched towards the rim - trying to keep an eye out for the Desolate Mind - and peered down below. What he saw made his jaw drop. "...no way..."

The location was familiar, from a time that - in retrospect - seemed in certain measures both more idyllic and yet more painful at the same time: a former resort, converted to a proverbial company town by a cutting-edge scientific organization. On its outskirts, a lanky wyrm with gray scales and sharp teeth was roaring, biting down on the arm of its opponent.

His mouth had become drier than sand. "...it _can't_ be..."

That wyrm was none other than the First Ahamkara. And its opponent was none other than Evangelion Unit-01.

Shinji impulsively clenched his left arm; from his perspective, this event had occurred not yet three years ago; the memory of teeth biting into his arm-yet-not-his-arm was still stark. "How...how is this possible...?" The First Ahamkara thrashed, nearly tearing Unit-01's limb off; he could remember the terror and the agony as he faded into unconsciousness. "Did...did we travel back in time?"

" _Hmm...nothing quite so simple as that._ "

"Simple? Simple?!"

" _Oh, that's the actual battle, all right. But we're not really_ here _. Or, I should say,_ there."

"...uh-"

" _That gateway projected us into the past...sort of like shadows along the timeline._ "

"...but why?"

" _That's a very good question._ " The air echoed with a hollow sound; both Guardian and Ghost turned, as Kabron's form manifested in the air above them. " _And I think we're about to find out._ "

The Desolate Mind glanced down at him. Then towards the struggle between Unit-01 and the First Ahamkara.

" **FEAR. AGONY. TERROR. THESE SENSATIONS HAVE BEEN CATALOGUED BEFORE. BUT THE TRIGGER IS INCONSISTENT.** "

Kabron's head tilted, almost...out of curiosity.

" **THE MOMENT WHERE THAT POWER BECOMES ACCESSIBLE HAS BEEN UNQUANTIFIABLE. THIS MUST BE RECTIFIED.** "

Yui suddenly paused, eye narrowing with realization. " _Of course! I am Unit-01, and you are Shinji Ikari! Our souls still have a fundamental resonance with this event; he's analyzing the metaphysical metadata!_ "

"Which means?!"

" _Nothing good, if he gets it all. I recommend breaking the projection._ "

"How?!"

" _Try shooting him._ "

Shinji raised his scout rifle, manipulating his A.T. Field to empower the bullets with some extra 'kick'. Projectiles coated in orange smashed into Kabron, and their surroundings began to fade; he could barely hear the roar of Unit-01 going berserk before the Desolate Mind's form was shattered-

xxxx

-and he was suddenly tumbling again, barely catching himself as he emerged from a gateway; he was back in the corridor from before.

'- **don't ever stop, staying still is** _ **death**_ -!'

Shinji obeyed the voice, leaping for the nearest platform. And just in time, for Kabron emerged right behind him with fists of Void, smashing the platform into oblivion. With a digital growl, the Desolate Mind continued his pursuit, red eye gleaming with the promise of compliance.

" **A POWER WITH TWO SIDES; ONE SIDE IS KNOWN, THE OTHER IS INSCRUTABLE.** "

Shinji chanced a Vortex Grenade; Kabron plowed right through the orb of ravenous energy, unaffected.

" **BOTH SIDES CAN CIRCUMVENT REALITY; ONE SIDE PROMISES A HEAVY TOLL, THE OTHER REMAINS MYSTERIOUS DESPITE COUNTLESS OBSERVATIONS.** "

 _Mother, what is he talking about?!  
_  
' _If I had to guess...he's speaking of the Darkness and the Light..._ '

" **THAT TOLL COULD TRANSFORM THE PATTERN INTO SOMETHING REPULSIVE, UNRECOGNIZABLE. BUT IT HAS RULES AND NORMS THAT CAN BE EXPLOITED.** "

A nearby gateway flickered to life.

" **BUT THE POWER YOU WIELD DOES SOMETHING WORSE: IT BREAKS THE PATTERN, ALWAYS AND FOREVER. IT REFUSES TO OBEY NORMS, AND HAS NO LOGIC.** "

Shinji skidded to a halt, as Kabron was suddenly in front of him-!

" **WE MUST UNDERSTAND WHY** _ **.**_ "

The Desolate Mind's foot smashed into his chest, and Shinji went hurtling into another portal.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

"They just." Smash. "Keep." Crunch. "Coming!" Shaxx threw a fiery hammer amidst a group of Goblins, incinerating seven in one fell swoop. "I love it!"

Eriana-3 rolled her eyes. "I can see why you and Wei Ning get along so well." She held a hand out towards Vell Tarlowe. "Reload!"

The Titan reached behind his back, pulling out a block of ammo for his Exo comrade. Tossing it towards her, he then seamlessly manifested a Magnetic Grenade and tossed it towards the nearest Harpy. "They're gonna bleed us dry with these small fries!"

"A likely repeat of what happened to Kabr's original fireteam," murmured Ikora Rey. "We'll be reduced to relying only on our Light...and this Vault is doing its best to choke it out, to keep it from rejuvenating."

Eris Morn scowled, tossing a Voidwall Grenade in front of the encroaching Vex; their numbers seemed inexhaustible. "Something has to change. Any insights as to where Ikari was taken?"

BOOM.

With a burst of light, an intricate conflux manifested in the center of the large platform, right between the Guardians and their mechanical foes. As non-baryonic lines of matter circulated throughout the brass gears and bronze plates, the nearest Vex began making a beeline for the relic.

Ikora wasted no time, leaping into the air above the conflux. "Don't let them get any closer!" The other four Guardians burst ahead, sliding into position around the bulky relic. "There's no telling what the Vex will initiate if they get into contact with it."

As Eris reloaded her _Swordbreaker_ shotgun, a familiar chime echoed through her head. _Rose?  
_  
The lily-colored Ghost manifested in a flash of Light, peering intently at the conflux. " _(?_?)_ " She scanned a certain section, then another. " _('3') ... (O_o?) ... ( ^o^ )!_ " She excitedly began scanning the conflux even further.

Eris blinked. "You've found Ikari?"

" _~(o_o)b_ "

"...a trace. It'll have to do." She quelled her inner relief, knowing that it would make her sloppy. "Defend my Ghost! She needs to establish a connection!"

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

By this point, Kabron had dropped Shinji Ikari into several spots in his past. All of them had involved combat between Unit-01 and the Ahamkara. "What...what are they hoping to accomplish?!"

Yui peered over the floating platform; it was a day that was dark with storm clouds, and the sight of Unit-01 facing a large wyrm was different in one significant aspect. " _Ooh, there's Unit-00!_ "

"Unit-00?" Then that meant it was one of the ones where he had fought alongside Ayanami...

(Both Evangelions rose from the Geofront, and began treading northward; their target had been sighted near Aizuwakamatsu, southwest of Mount Bandai. Their target had already reduced the city to a proverbial charnel pit. How fitting, for such a gloomy day...)

Shinji's eyes widened; the sky had taken on a stark and chilling character. "No." He rushed to the side, gazing down below; the landscape was already scarred, as Aizuwakamtsu burned.

(One of the dragon's Vassals exhibited a deadly tactic; each person that fell under his thrall could drain them with a touch, making them sluggish, drowsy, uncoordinated; even the giant Evas weren't immune. By the time that Vassal, and all of the others, had been vanquished...both Unit-00 and Unit-01 were reduced to stumbling about. And that's when the beast appeared.)

The shape was unmistakable: bulky and hardy, with razor-sharp wings and seemingly impenetrable scales. Yellow eyes leered at Unit-00 and Unit-01, which were being battered around like playthings. "The Fiftieth Ahamkara..."

" **THIS IS A MOMENT OF SINGULAR IMPORTANCE. THERE IS MUCH DATA ASSOCIATED WITH IT.** "

The presence of Kabron didn't matter. His eyes were glued on the proceedings below: Unit-01 was struggling to rise, and Unit-00 gingerly held its broken right arm. The dragon was saying something; likely insulting them, if he recalled correctly. The words of the beast seemed...irrelevant, in the fact of what was about to happen.

" **A SUPREME ACT OF WILL, TO MAKE A CURIOUS DECISION.** "

The blue Evangelion reached around its back, gripping a large canister; the device had been brought along specifically for that mission. His father had said it was meant to be a weapon of last resort.

(He wondered why Ayanami seemed so serious. "When I detonate it, raise your A.T. Field." She glanced straight towards him; even though it was through a holographic projection, it felt like they were speaking face-to-face. "You must _live_ , Ikari-kun." And then she gave one of those small and joyous smiles that he had come to treasure. "Thank you." Before he could ask 'for what', or 'why', she turned away, and cut the connection. The blue Evangelion charged forward, and only then did it dawn on him what was about to happen.)

" **THERE WERE OTHER WAYS TO END THIS BATTLE, YET THIS IS WHAT WAS CHOSEN.** "

That 'fundamental resonance' must have been stronger than mother thought, because it felt like he was experiencing the uncertainty and agony all over again. "Get up..." he whispered, glaring intently at Unit-01's struggling form. "Get up...get _up_ , you damn coward, _get_ **up**..." He knew it was for naught. Nothing would change. But there was something cathartic about voicing his own, self-incriminating thoughts.

Alas, it was not to be. Unit-00, following the path set for it, rammed the explosive down the throat of the Fiftieth Ahamkara; then there was the detonation, and it looked and felt as though a miniature sun was born in the Aizu basin.

Shinji didn't have to imagine his past scream, for it echoed from Unit-01 with a sorrowful intensity that pierced the explosion's roar. And in the end, the Fiftieth Ahamkara - one of the mightiest beasts of all - would still survive. It would ultimately fall to Shinji and Unit-01 to kill the monster.

" **THAT MOMENT OF AGONY, TO BE FOLLOWED BY IMMENSE FURY; WHY DOES THE POWER EBB AND FLOW? WHY IS IT SO INCONSISTENT AMONG YOU WHO WIELD IT?** "

And this whole damn event and his damned reaction to it was nothing but a _damn experiment._

Yui blinked, looking at him with concern. With seeming foresight, she rejoined him. ' _...son?_ '

He slowly turned, facing the Desolate Mind with narrow eyes.

" **MANY THERE HAVE BEEN, WHO BECOME CONSUMED BY RAGE, AND FIGHT UNTIL THEY HAVE NOTHING LEFT. AND YET THERE ARE OTHERS WHO MANAGE TO CALL UPON EVEN MORE POWER, CONJURING IT FROM WHAT APPEARS TO BE NOTHING.** "

Kabron tilted his head.

" **HOW DOES IT KEEP HAPPENING? AND WHY DOESN'T IT MANIFEST UNIFORMLY? WHY-?** "

The Desolate Mind's question was interrupted by an A.T. Field-enhanced punch to the face.

xxxx

Kabron went hurtling out of the gateway; Shinji Ikari emerged moments later, and immediately took off for the speck of Light at the end of the corridor. With a mechanical growl, the Desolate Mind warped ahead, glowing fists reaching down towards the Hunter-

Energy roiled, crackled; the young Guardian's hands blazed with the Light of the Void, his entire body framed and reinforced by layers of orange octagons. Void clashed with Void, and entropy countered entropy. Kabron's head tilted, intrigued by this development.

" **THIS APPLICATION IS UNIQUE. YOUR SPIRITUAL CHANNELS FOR THIS POWER ARE SIGNIFICANTLY DEVELOPED.** "

Synthetic joints whined, and Kabron pressed further down.

" **WILLPOWER IS A KEY FACTOR. YET IT IS INCONSISTENT. WHY DOES IT WORK DIFFERENTLY FROM HOST TO HOST, EVEN IF ALL OTHER FACTORS ARE EQUAL?** "

Shinji scowled; with a sudden twist of his soul, his A.T. Field extended like a spike, pushing into Kabron and driving him away. With a defiant roar, he channeled the Void Light already in his hands - demanding to be released, to consume and dominate! - and sharpened them into twin javelins. He heaved, throwing them to either side of the Desolate Mind; the two Shadowshots burst, tethering him in place.

' **Keep going!** '

Shinji turned, resuming his run towards the shining beacon at the end of this abyssal place; his whole being was drawn towards it, as though it were a lifeline out of this place.

' _My goodness...that's a lot of Light._ '

Judging by Yui's words, she believed it too. His legs pumped harder, and he willed his soul to go even further, launching him so severely that he appeared to be flying. The source of the Light - or perhaps, to be more accurate, it was the _channel_ \- was a floating shield: a diamond of brass and bronze with a golden sheen, the dark handle in the middle appear as a stoic eye. The shield seemed to have an inexhaustible aura. Without thinking, he reached for it-

 _He faced Kabr as he had once been: a simple man, a Guardian like him._

 _"This place is my tomb. I am but a mere vessel for the power of the Templar and its Oracles."_

 _The shield was in his hands; he was giving it to him._

 _"In the Vault, the laws of time and space and probability are the playthings of the Vex. But the Light is not subject to those laws."_

 _This was a mere afterimage; an echo. But the will behind it was still true._

 _"Use the Aegis. Change your fate."_

-and grabbed the handle, letting the Light flow.

He turned back towards Kabron, who was glowing purple; his whole body seemed to pulse in sync with the corridor, which began to fade away entirely.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

" _:D!_ "

"She's got a lock on Ikari's Light!" yelled Eris.

Rose chirped excitedly as the conflux rotated upon itself, glowing brightly.

xxxx

Behind Shinji, a solitary gateway opened up. Unlike before, it glowed not with the reality-warping energies of the Vex Gate Network...but with the power of the Light.

' _Now's your chance, son! Go!_ '

As the corridor around him disappeared from time, he ran through the portal-

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

-and emerged amidst his fireteam, taking the place of the conflux. "Welcome back, Guardian!" yelled Shaxx, immediately turning back towards the encroaching tide of Goblins.

"Are you okay?" asked Eris, briefly glancing over her shoulder before firing _Bane_ at an incoming Harpy.

"...more or less," admitted Shinji, lightly smiling as Rose gave his cheek an affectionate nudge before rejoining Eris. "How about you?"

"We are managing."

And that's when Kabron manifested once more, gazing stoically at them from afar.

" **YOU HAVE OBTAINED THE ANOMALY.** "

The Desolate Mind raised his arms; the sound of bells rang, as the Oracles began to appear. They were overlapping cubes of shining, yellow energy; two manifested besides Kabron. Then two more. Then four more. Then eight more, for sixteen in total. Their song was a symphony, dedicated to their demise; the air within the Templar's Well began to shimmer.

Ikora grimaced, suddenly wincing. "Is anyone else's vision going blurry?"

"Like a haze of static..." murmured Eriana-3.

"Shoot them!" yelled Shaxx, firing wildly into the air; his vision was apparently compromised, affected by these unusual devices.

' **-the Light must** _ **flow**_ **-** '

Shinji looked down at the Aegis in his hand. _Change our fate...okay then._ He ignored the encroaching fog and focused, letting the Light flow; his own body served as the locus for the Aegis, which pulled in even more Light into the Vault. With a sudden **snap** , a bubble of Light erupted from the shield, surrounding him and his five teammates. The song of the Oracles was suddenly muted, and the dark haze that had been begun devouring his vision immediately faded.

"Quick thinking," said Vell, grabbing his linear fusion rifle and firing pinpoint streams of Arc energy at an airborne Oracle. Two blasts shattered the cluster; the shimmer slightly decreased. "How long can you keep it up?!"

"As you long as need," answered Shinji with a confidence he didn't quite feel; the chime of the Oracles was pressing down on this shield of Light with the sheer weight of probability (the song had faint lyrics: _this path is one that will end in your death, let us save you time and end it_ **now** ). The Slap Rifle bolts and Torch Hammer blasts, courtesy of the approaching Goblins and Minotaurs, were no help either.

Eris seemed to catch onto his quiet worry, for she said, "We won't need long at all. Destroy the Oracles!" The five Guardians unleashed their weapons, firing upon the remaining Oracles with a storm of ammo. With each Oracle destroyed, the weight upon Shinji seemed to decrease. Finally, when the last Oracle was vanquished, Shinji let the shield fade with a sigh of relief.

Kabron stared down at them with an empty expression.

" **WE TRIED TO STUDY THE ANOMALY. WE COULD NOT RELIABLY WIELD IT. WE TRIED TO REMOVE IT.** "

The fists of the Desolate Mind glowed, and an orb of Void energy began to coalesce in his palms. Ikora grimaced, immediately bolting away. "Scatter!"

" **WE COULD NOT REMOVE IT. WE DESTROYED IT.** "

The Desolate Mind threw the indigo sphere; the six Guardians dispersed, barely dodging the projectile before it exploded. The platform shook with the detonation, and remnants of shattered Vex shells were scattered over the edge and into the abyss.

" **IT WOULD NOT STAY DESTROYED, AND THE POWER IT CHANNELED WEAKENED THE WALLS OF THIS PLACE. WE SEQUESTERED IT. ISOLATED IT.** "

With a synthetic roar, Kabron summoned more Vex; Hobgoblins manifested on distant floating platforms, while more Minotaurs and Harpies emerged from the dark corners of the Templar's Well.

" **THAT POWER CALLED TO YOU. HOW DOES IT REACH YOU? HOW CAN IT FILTER THROUGH TIME AND SPACE WITH SUCH EASE?** "

Shinji ducked beneath the swing of a Minotaur, instinctively bashing it away; a burst of Light accompanied the movement, and the large machine was pushed away.

' _Kabron's preparing another blast._ '

His gaze flicked upward; another orb of Void energy was being gathered in the Desolate Mind's hands. The other Guardians were actively moving...but Shaxx was bogged down amidst a crowd of Minotaurs. The Titan was intent on attracting as much attention from the Vex as possible, judging by his raucous shouts.

" **YOU USE IT WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING. IT BENDS TO YOUR WILL WITHOUT DIFFICULTY. HOW?** "

Shinji dodged two incoming Harpies; they were destroyed from afar by pinpoint shots from Eris Morn. He tossed a Voidwall Grenade in her direction, protecting her flank with a wall of purple fire. With another glance, he despaired at the sight of the orb solidifying; he wasn't going to make it.

" **WE MUST UNDERSTAND.** "

"SHAXX-SAN!" Shinji was at his wit's end; out of desperation, he _tossed_ the Aegis towards the Titan.

The Desolate Mind threw the indigo sphere towards Shaxx.

The Master of the Crucible seamlessly caught the Aegis, turning back towards the incoming projectile. "What's there to understand?!" His Light began to surge through the shield. "To one who has the Light, no explanation is _necessary!_ " He reared his mighty arm. "To one who _has_ no Light...no explanation is _**possible!**_ " With a titanic swing of the Aegis, Lord Shaxx _bashed_ the orb of energy back towards Kabron.

 ** _BOOM._**

Kabron crashed into the ground, his body sparking with wisps of Void energy. He looked up just in time for Lord Shaxx to hit him in the face with the Aegis.

 ** _POW!_**

The blow was stark, and brutal; the residual Light from the shield seemed to paralyze the Desolate Mind, a fact that the Titan was quick to exploit. "LET HIM HAVE IT, GUARDIANS!" Grenades of fire, lightning, and shadow flew, slamming into Kabron; energy weapons and power weapons fired, chipping away at the former Guardian's form.

Then, there was a rush of air, and the Desolate Mind's eye blazed brightly.

" **THIS INFORMATION WILL NEED FURTHER ANALYSIS.** "

Kabron warped ahead, emerging at Lord Shaxx's side; with a furious kick, his foot sent the Titan sailing into a nearby wall. The Aegis skidded along the floor, only to be smashed into pieces by the Desolate Mind. It faded away, dissolving into flickers of Light.

" **THE ANOMALY WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO INTERFERE.** "

The Desolate Mind's gaze turned, with a furious roar, more Hobgoblins spawned in the far distance, and their Line Rifles shot streaks of starfire through the Templar's Well. That red eye narrowed, focusing once more on Shinji Ikari.

" **WE REQUIRE MORE DATA.** "

Kabron warped.

Shinji tensed, and impulsively rolled away; rising, he blinked at the sight of Eris's cloak, and the imposing form of Kabron beyond her, reaching down. "No!" He reached out, barely touching her shoulder before the Desolate Mind's grip came upon her, and they were _both_ whisked away-

xxxx

/?/

-and he stumbled, once more landing on a floating platform in the midst of the cylindrical corridor, floating in the endless abyss. He impulsively turned, noting Eris rise. "Are you okay?"

She turned towards him, looking distinctly annoyed. "Taking a blow meant for you doesn't help if you don't let me _take_ it." A brief pause, and a weary sigh. "Yes Rose, I know," she said, answering her Ghost's internal comment. The female Hunter looked around, taking in their surroundings at a glance. "Is this where you were sent before?"

"Yeah." He pointed down at the far end, towards the tiny speck of Light. "That's where I found that shield, that protected us from the Oracles."

"...and it appears there's more than one."

At Eris' comment, Shinji turned around, following her line of sight; at the other end of the corridor was _another_ speck of Light, identical to the other. "...huh."

"Indeed. We will have to trust in our comrades to pull us out of here."

The Desolate Mind suddenly appeared, landing on another platform. Before he could speak, Kabron looked towards one end of the corridor, then another.

" **THE ANOMALY HAS DOUBLED. THIS IS HIGHLY IMPROBABLE.** "

Shinji and Eris briefly glanced at each other. "See you on the other side," said the young Hunter.

"Likewise," she answered with a nod. Then they both split apart, running for opposite ends of the corridor.

xxxx

Kabron followed Eris's form; with a quiet gesture, three Hydras manifested.

" **SHE IS AN UNNECESSARY TEST SUBJECT. SUBDUE HER.** "

The three machines growled, and began floating after the female Hunter. Kabron turned, preparing to follow his true quarry-

CHYOOM.

An arrow of Void Light smashed into the platform behind him, and the Shadowshot's tether latched onto his leg. The Desolate Mind paused as the energy slowed his form; he managed to catch a glimpse of Shinji Ikari turning around - in the midst of an aerial jump to another platform - and tossing a javelin of Void Light. Not towards him; rather, towards the three Hydras pursuing his comrade.

CHYOOM.

Kabron analyzed the telemetry coming from the three Hydras - one had been struck, and two tethers hungrily grasped at its fellow units - as they sunk; the Void energy was clogging their repulsion mechanisms that allowed them to levitate. Bound by the Void, the three Hydras fell into the abyss below, disappearing into and out of time simultaneously.

" **CROSS REFERENCING AVAILABLE OBSERVATIONS. THERE IS A SUITABLE EMOTIONAL STATE FOR VARIOUS SITUATIONS.** "

The Desolate Mind tilted his head.

" **THIS WOULD BE CATEGORIZED AS...IRRITATION.** "

Yes. That seemed logical.

xxxx

As Shinji Ikari ran, the voice of Kabron echoed from behind.

" **EMOTIONS CORRESPOND TO OBSERVABLE CHARACTERISTICS.** "

His A.T. Field flared; off of a platform he jumped, using his soul to bound even further. The sound of a platform being disintegrated by metallic fists rang through his head.

" **CERTAIN EMOTIONAL STATES CORRESPOND TO SURGES IN THAT POWER.** "

Shinji turned on his feet, lashing out with his soul: a hardy octagon pushed at Kabron, momentarily blocking him.

" **YET THEY ARE NOT CONSISTENT. THEY DEFY CONSISTENCY. THEY MOCK LOGIC, SHAPES, PATTERNS.** "

Shinji's Light circulated around his feet; with frenzied panic, he leapt off of the air once, twice, _thrice!_

" **SUCH AN ERRATIC POWER SHOULD NOT CARRY SUCH STRENGTH, THAT COULD STRETCH ACROSS ENTIRE TIMELINES.** "

There! He grabbed the Aegis, and let the Light flow; just like before, that emergence of Light seemed to draw the attention of his fellows, for a nearby gateway snapped out.

" **AND YET IT DOES.** "

Shinji dove through-

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

-and took the place of another conflux. He blinked, trying to take stock of his surroundings; Vell Tarlowe and Eriana-3 were firing upon the Vex. Further away, on a higher ledge atop the platform, Eris Morn was rising amidst Ikora Rey and Lord Shaxx. The entire platform was littered with shattered hulls of brass and bronze, and milky puddles of radiolaria stained the ground. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're managing!" yelled Vell, his Void-powered fists disintegrating a weakened Minotaur. "Where's your friend?!"

The Desolate Mind flashed forth from nothing, floating in the air. His red eye seemed to glow with something akin to fury, if the Vex could even feel such things.

" **WHY CAN WE NOT UNDERSTAND IT?** "

The Oracles began to appear: ten; twenty; forty; _eighty_. The entire Well seemed to rock and shake under the volume of their deathly dirge, their absolute aria.

 _Just like before!_ Shinji let his Light flow, creating a bubble of protection; in the distance, Eris did the same for herself, Ikora, and Shaxx. "Hurry!"

Vell and Eriana did not hesitate, as they opened fire at the Oracles. Ikora was somewhat more direct; her A.T. Field manifested in floating tubes beyond the aura of the Aegis, providing channels for her Light. The Warlock's body thundered with the Stormtrance, and the hazy air within the Templar's Well roared with lightning.

Kabron stared quietly as the Oracles he had conjured were destroyed, one-by-one.

" **TIME. SPACE. MATTER. WE UNDERSTAND SO MUCH OF THEIR UNDERLYING STRUCTURE. MATTER IS ENERGY. ALL ENERGY CAN BE QUANTIFIED. THAT WHICH IS QUANTIFIABLE CAN BE UNDERSTOOD.** "

The last Oracle was destroyed. As the shields of the Aegis died down, the same unknown voice from before spoke with something akin to finality.

' **End it.** '

Shinji raised the Aegis, which seemed to sing with Light; it gathered, coalesced, and _erupted!_ Eris, in a moment of eerie - or perhaps appropriate - synchronicity, unleashed a bright orb of equal power. The twin spheres smashed into Kabron, whose body began to spark and sink back to the platform.

" **WE HAVE QUANTIFIED YOUR POWER OVER AND OVER AGAIN. YET IT REMAINS MYSTERIOUS.** "

"Shaxx!" yelled Ikora.

"With pleasure!" exclaimed the Titan, agreeing to some unseen plan. He rounded about the rim of the platform, getting a running start; with a burst of fire and spirit, the searing Warhammer of Sol manifested in Shaxx's hands, and he pressed against an orange octagon. Greater speed, greater momentum; the Titan soared, rearing his arms as he neared Kabron.

 **SMASH!**

Kabron, Desolate Mind, flew backwards, crashing into the circular door in the back of the Templar's Well; his limbs were scorched, and his chest was caved in. Radiolaria was leaking onto the ground, and his lone eye was sparking.

" **MYSTERIOUS. UNKNOWN. POWERFUL. IT COULD BE USEFUL. IT SHOULD BE USEFUL. AND YET IT'S NOT.** "

Shinji and his fellow Guardians slowly approached; the remaining Vex - those that had not been destroyed, at least - appeared to have vanished. Eriana-3 looked down at Kabron with pity. "...a shame, what became of Kabr."

"...tell me." Shinji glanced down at the Aegis, which slowly vanished from his hand; its identical counterpart vanished from Eris's. "...if you are so interested in trying to understand us...why not ask? Why try to dominate, and take the power for yourself?" It was the same question that had been burning in his mind with regards to the Fallen; why not _work_ together, and avoid so much unnecessary suffering?

Kabron gazed upward, staring intently at him.

" **THE PATTERN IS EVERYTHING. THE PATTERN IS ALL THAT WE ARE. YOUR POWER AND THE PATTERN CANNOT COEXIST. IF THE PATTERN CANNOT CHANGE, THEN YOUR POWER MUST BE EITHER SUBJUGATED, TRANSFORMED, OR CUT AWAY.** "

"...this Pattern you speak of. This mysterious design that drives you." Ikora stared quietly at the former Guardian, as though trying to formulate the proper question. "It's the cornerstone of everything that motivates the Vex. For all that you've tried and failed to understand the Light, we have had little luck in understanding you, in equal measure. Tell us...this _Pattern_...why would it be so horrible, if it were to change?"

Kabron's last words were appropriately mysterious and unnerving.

" **WE DO NOT WANT TO DIE.** "

The red eye went dark, and the machine went slack.

"...well, that bummed me out," muttered Vell Tarlowe. The door behind Kabron slowly slid apart, revealing a tunnel that led deeper into the Vault.

Shaxx quietly stepped beside the corpse of the Guardian-cum-Minotaur. "...I remember when he first arrived in the City. He eschewed the Titan Orders, preferring to forge his own path. I admired that kind of spirit." He reached down, scooping up a purple Engram and pocketing it. "Yours was a fine battle, Kabr the Legionless!"

Eriana-3 glanced over at her fellow Warlock. "...his words were troubling."

"We can only speculate if they're universal across the rest of the Vex Collective." Ikora turned towards Shinji. "When you were... _whisked away_...what all did he tell you? What were you shown?"

Shinji blinked. "Oh. Um..." Before he could finish speaking, his Ghost manifested in a flash of purple metal and orange A.T. Fields. "...you want to tell them?"

" _I can share my conclusions more efficiently, dear._ " Clearing her nonexistent throat, Yui continued, " _Judging from Kabron's words, the Vex have studied paracausal power for a very long time. He seemed to speak of the Light and the Darkness in very different terms; the Light is considered rather inscrutable and illogical. And the Darkness, although a power 'that promises a heavy toll', can be...exploited._ "

"...that bodes an ill omen," growled Eris.

" _It's probably why he was so interested in Shinji-kun's memories of Unit-01. And why the Vex protected Unit-02 on the Moon for so long._ " Yui glanced meaningfully at Eris. " _Light and Darkness, in one being._ "

The female Hunter went still. "...I have not forgotten what we learned in NERV-Japan." She looked towards Shinji, and he couldn't help but recall what they had learned - what he had _remembered_ \- in that dark pit: Nokris, a Hive deity, had been the source of the Evangelions' flesh...and yet they could use the power of the Light.

Vell Tarlowe glanced back and forth between Eris, Yui, and Shinji. "...sounds interesting. And possibly scary."

"I _do_ know that the Consensus is aware of the greater details of your findings from Old Japan, and that the more 'intricate' details were sealed from the public eye." Everyone turned towards Ikora, whose arms were crossed in a cocksure manner. "I have my resources."

"Whatever they are, they'll have to wait!" bellowed Lord Shaxx. "Conspiracies and nefarious plots are not my forte; however, whatever they may entail, it will have to wait until get back home. We have a mission, after all!"

"...indeed we do." Eris Morn sighed, gathering herself. "To destroy the powers of the Vault...and keep them out of the hands of Skolas."

As the other Guardians prepared to move on, Shinji's gaze fell back upon Kabron. "...Eris."

"Hmm?" His fellow Hunter turned around, gazing quietly at him. "What is it, Ikari?"

"...the mission briefing, before we left Earth." He tried to recall the information that Commander Osiris had provided, regarding Pahanin's fevered notes and recollections of his doomed foray into the Vault. "This place...if it's called the Templar's Well..." He looked around, as if worried that something was going to appear out of nowhere. "...where's the Templar?"

Eris's silence was not comforting.

xxxx

Centaurs were a type of icy, minor planet; bearing unstable orbits, there were thousands of them amongst the Outer Planets. Some had been converted by the Nine into proverbial fortresses, in preparation for their eventual apotheosis.

One such centaur was 7066 Nessus; it had not been taken by the Nine.

Rather, it belonged in its entirety to the Vex; a true Machine World, Nessus bore lakes and rivers and waterfalls of milky mind-fluid, amidst troves of crimson vines and giant, twisting trees, with leaves as red as blood. Despite being so far from the Sun, and in such a frigid portion of space, the Vex had managed to cultivate a living garden.

Much could be accomplished, when you had power to spare.

On this centaur, emerging from its depths, was a fractal pyramid of intricate circuitry and bronze; deep within its endless depths, a Hydra stood watch over a series of portals. This Vex unit bore three spheres of unusual matter around its body; dozens of Oracles swirled around the Hydra, whose roar echoed through this space.

This was the Templar: a creature from outside of time. It had the power to shape reality to reflect the visions of the Oracles. And in this place - a pocket dimension, pulled and separated from the Vault of Glass - it would accomplish a great work.

Beneath the Templar stood Ageron, Inquisitive Mind. "THE FRUIT OF THE HARBINGER IS RIPE." The Spartan - a fusion of Hive Knight and Vex Minotaur - gazed over the rest of the Baris Analytic. Sharing symbiotic links with the larvae of Eva, the Profane Worm, these Vex - these _Hex_ \- numbered in the tens of thousands. Theirs was a force that could replicate threefold: via the power of slaughter that fed the Worm God, through the self-replicating radiolaria, and by the nanite plague known as SIVA, whose programming had been twisted to fit their needs. "OURS IS A PATTERN THAT WILL ENSURE OUR SURVIVAL." The rest of the Vex Collective would continue their methods to dominate, as was proper. The task of the Baris Analytic was simpler. "OPEN THE WAY."

The Oracles foresaw worlds that had not been touched by the Vex, or the Hive, or the Eliksni, or the Cabal, or humanity. All from a different set of timelines, in entirely separate universes. Some would be well-suited to face the Hex. Others...not so much.

As the Oracles sang, the Templar's power surged through this place, the Pyramidion.

The portals suddenly shined, as tunnels through the barriers of space and time were opened.

This universe could be left to its own; once they spread, the ultimate fate of the Vex in this reality would no longer matter, for they would live on. And so Ageron spoke with finality. "COMMENCE FULFILLMENT."

Thus did the legions of the Hex advance, to dominate planets, consume stars, and devour whole galaxies in a wave of demonic metal.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass 3**

 **" _The THIRD STEP._ "**

 **They looked like Harpies, but glowed with a power that seared reality. Tests with debris and decoys revealed an unsettling truth: these Gorgons wielded ontological weapons, similar to the Oracles of the Templar. Whatever they gazed at was subject to their will. The power at their disposal was not annihilation in the conventional sense, but rather the complete erasure of an object from existence itself.**

 **It took some time, but Praedyth and Mana Kirishima managed to sneak past them.**

 **By that time, Praedyth's anger had faded, but the bitterness remained.**

 **"Look, what's done is done," muttered Mana Kirishima. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, okay?"**

 **"...let's just keep going." They couldn't let this all be for nothing. "If we can understand what the Vex are up to...if we can _see_...we can at least warn the City."**

 **"There we go." The Exo gave the Warlock a good-natured pat on the back. "After everything we've seen so far, it's bound to be something spectacular."**

 **And so they continued, deeper into the crust beneath Venus (if they could even be said to be on Venus anymore; the Vault obeyed its own rules with regards to space and time). They leapt over platforms of finely-formed rock - too geometrically perfect to be natural or man-made - that faded in and out of time. At long last, they faced a door of concentric triangles, which began to glow in their presence.**

 **The Vault of Glass opened up, revealing a tremendous construct of quartz and glass; the imagery of a Glass Throne was stark, and imposing.**

 **Praedyth quietly walked forward, marveling at the otherworldly presence of this place. "...I see..." All of time was being drawn to the Vault, inexorably and relentlessly. His Ghost was looking quietly at everything, trying to scan anything of value. "What could be the source of this...?"**

 **Then, from within the Glass Throne, emerged a Minotaur that was glowing with the weight of existence itself. Atheon, Time's Conflux, rose and stared down at them.**

 **And he spoke.**

 ** _AN UNUSUAL OFFERING._ \ _A STRANGE PRESENCE._ \ _THE SKY IS MURKY.  
_  
"...what..." Praedyth slowly stepped back. "...what offering?"**

 **"You have claimed our prior comrade. I bring another, as part of my bargain."**

 **The Warlock turned, and froze; Mana Kirishima held his Ghost; the Templar floated in silence, flanked by four Oracles and two Gorgons. "What...Mana...?"**

 **"Her identity was a useful tool. A means to an end." Seamlessly, the blue eyes of Mana Kirishima shifted to a red glow. "Pahanin, and Kabr...and _you_ , Praedyth...were all means to an end. A greater end than you could have ever foreseen."**

 **Praedyth tried to square the jovial treasure hunter with this cold and stoic figure. It didn't fit. It couldn't have fit! "...who are you...?"**

 **She tilted her head. "...a fair question. You never truly knew me, for Mana was a false existence. I suppose, in the truest sense of the word...that I am but a mere Stranger."**

 **There was a snap of power, and Praedyth was detained within a bubble of temporal energy. "...you...how _could_ you...?!"**

 **"Farewell, Praedyth."**

 **Atheon raised his hand. The Templar and the Gorgons roared, as the Oracles sang.**

 **And Praedyth was lost to time.**


	41. The Vault of Glass - Third Raid III

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Vault of Glass 4**

 **" _THE TERMINAL STEP._ "**

 **The Ghost of Praedyth is frozen in stasis; he is unable to do anything but witness.**

 **Mana Kirishima - nay, the Exo Stranger - stares upon the face of Atheon. "Thank you for entertaining my request."**

 ** _AN IRREGULAR EXISTENCE._ \ _OUT OF PLACE._ \ _A DEFIANT FOOL?  
_**  
 **"There is something that I must do. Something that I was created to do...or fated, if you prefer."**

 ** _TRACES OF OPPOSITES._ \ _AN UNAPOLOGETIC OUTLIER._ \ _COMPLEXITY HIDDEN WITHIN.  
_**  
 **"...that is not untrue. I am but an Emissary, who wishes to be the Harbinger for something greater than I. To accomplish this Grand Design...I must provide an anchor."**

 ** _COMPENSATION WITHOUT PAYMENT._ \ _HUMOR OF THE DEAD._ \ _TRUST IS ELUSIVE.  
_**  
 **"I understand your hesitation. I have already offered you two warriors of the Light. I would not come here without something more...exotic." With her free hand, she reaches into her satchel, and pulls out a hunk of orange crystal. It is brimming with the presence of something otherworldly. "Do you recall the name of Quria, Blade Transform?"**

 ** _BRILLIANCY UNDONE._ \ _AN ABYSSAL CONFLUENCE._ \ _PURVEYOR OF THE UNKNOWN.  
_**  
 **"Indeed. It was his extensive battle with the Hive that provided insight into the ontological weapons that you wish to unleash upon reality. But I have before you something that could have enabled Quria to triumph: the essence of a Hive deity's soul, crystallized into matter. You would be able to study it, and come to a greater understanding of the one called _Oryx._ "**

 **There is silence. The Ghost believes that the Vex are honestly flummoxed.**

 **"In return...grant me the power to traverse the Vex Gate Network. To accomplish my Vision...I must be able to move from timeline to timeline. Do this...and you will no longer have to worry about the threat of nonexistence. This, I promise you."**

 **The silence is unbearable.**

 **Finally, Time's Conflux answers.**

 ** _EMBRACE THE PARADOX._ \ _A TITANIC EFFORT._ \ _A BEWILDERING TESTAMENT._**

 **The Stranger smiles. "You have my gratitude."**

 **Atheon raises his hand, and opens the timestream. With a triumphant chime, the crystallized soul fragment is scattered across the entire timeline.**

 **"...understood." The Exo is now talking to someone else; someone hidden, someone elsewhere. Or elsewhen. "I see." She looks back at Atheon. "It is done. The soul of the Original can now extend across every timeline...in return, I shall leave you one more boon." The Stranger sets the Ghost down, and he quickly cowers in a distant corner; impulsive attempts to transmat out of here are impeded. Even now, he can only witness.**

 **Atheon's hand reaches down, glowing with the power of Vex Gate Network. A spark filters through the Stranger; moments later, she unfolds into strands of light.**

 **One instant later, she returns, bearing a girl with blue hair and equally red eyes. "I leave you a representative. May your exchange of information be...equitable." And then she is gone once more.**

 **Time's Conflux stares down at the girl.**

 **The girl smiles; she terrifies the Ghost more than the Vex do. "Hello Atheon. Let us speak...but first." She glances knowingly at him. "You are not wanted."**

 ** _ETERNAL STUDY AWAITS._ \ _PRUNE THE MEMORIES._ \ _PLUCK THE SPIRIT.  
_**  
 **An Oracle appears in front of him, singing beautifully.**

 **Thus does Praedyth's Ghost share the fate of Kabr's.**

xxxx

When it came to the Vault, time behaved in funny ways.

The presence of Atheon was like a black hole, drawing in timelines from all directions; if the Vex succeeded in their objective, the Time's Conflux would truly become indistinguishable from time itself, and be able to enact the will of the Vex Collective through every timeline.

It was through his power that the soul of the Original Rei Ayanami was able to extend its touch throughout all of time and space. It was through the power of the Vex Gate Network that the Stranger was able to traverse the various timelines, enacting the will of Nokris's Successor.

However...the Vex Gate Network had issues with paracausal powers. Around these energetic loci - be they of the Light, or the Darkness - timelines furled and coiled, intermingling and becoming nigh-impossible to distinguish. The wills behind such powers could end whole timelines, or render others inaccessible, narrowing down probability itself. Such was the domain of gods.

The Darkness, for all of its terrors, had certain rules. For all their apparent chaos and havoc, the Darkness had a defined end state; with that, you could determine the means of reaching that state. Rules could be established. A structure could be maintained...if it could uphold itself.

The Light had no defined end state. Not one that the Vex had been able to glean.

Into this mix came Guardians: wielders of the Light. Undying warriors. Those who could change fate, if they but had the will.

Out of this mix came the Templar, who could enact the will of the dreadful Oracles. Long had the Templar maintained a sense of stability within the Vault, serving as a focus for its power. However, it had long ago departed for the Pyramidion, another construct that could alter reality; it pulled a portion of the Vault with it. Although the connection of the Templar to the Vault was still strong and robust...this partition introduced weakness. Cracks. Gaps, in a sense.

And so, when the Desolate Mind was vanquished - he who had once been Kabr the Legionless - by Guardians of exceptional Light...when the Aegis had been wielded by Shinji Ikari, whose soul was linked to an Evangelion, a paracausal entity of truly _titanic_ proportions...there were ripples that reverberated forwards and backwards through time.

As these ripples echoed along the timelines...through the gaps of the Vault...Praedyth slipped through. So minute was his presence - so thoroughly had the Vex subjected him to virtual scenarios and invasive scans, stretching and _pulling_ at his Light with the callous apathy of a surgeon - that no one noticed as he fell into the depths of the Vex Gate Network.

At his back was the Aegis. Or one of them. It had been born within the Vault; the notion of there being only _one_ was a vague and fuzzy notion.

But it was something that gave him an edge: the means to sense the presence of the Stranger, who moved back and forth like a virus.

 _Patience...patience._ He would get even. He would right her wretched wrongs.

But he would have to be smart.

He would have to be _**clever**_.

xxxx

Time passed (if such a phrase even had meaning, separated from physical reality), even as Praedyth was suspended within the Vex Gate Network. His Light was kept tightly bound, so as to avoid the attention of the Vex Axis Minds that controlled and oversaw vast sections of their time-spanning web.

As he moved and worked at the pace of a snail, he mulled and contemplated. He pondered the works of the Stranger, and the echoes of Rei Ayanami's 'Grand Design' that emanated from the Pyramidion. He wondered just what had inspired her so.

Yet he worked and toiled, with nothing but faith in the Light, and the memory of his true comrades, to keep him going.

With his Aegis, he pushed and prodded at certain junctions, where timelines converged. The corners upon which events turned were weak spots.

 _Remember what Ulan-Tan said. The Light is everywhere. It is in all things._ His corporeal form shifted, and became one with the Light. _So...pass through.  
_  
With his self-imposed patience, he managed to wriggle through, using the Aegis itself as a vessel. _Yes...YES!_

He was outside of the Vex Gate Network.

He was _free_.

xxxx

It didn't take long before the Warlock noticed certain presences that weighed upon the fabric of existence, scattering and diffusing the Light of the Traveler.

He focused on these presences, and narrowed in. Flexing his will, he shifted back into a more... _solid_ form.

Thus did Praedyth gaze upon the red-and-white shell containing MAGI-15. "My word..."

" **YOUR PRESENCE IS UNEXPECTED,** " said RASPUTIN.

"...tell me...does the name 'Ayanami' mean anything to you?" He had to be sure. He had to take preventative measures.

" **I HAVE MET THE ONE KNOWN AS THE STRANGER. SHE HAS PROVIDED A GREAT DEAL OF INFORMATION REGARDING THE THREAT OF THE VEX.** "

"...I see. I bet there's quite a bit that she _didn't_ tell you."

" **THEN ENLIGHTEN ME, WANDERER.** "

And so Praedyth spoke, revealing as much as he had been able to glean from his time within the Vex Gate Network. Fortunately, he was able to make his case.

" **YOUR LOGIC IS SOUND.** "

"I only wish I could provide you more."

" **AYANAMI HAS VISITED MANY OF US, BUT I DID NOT ANTICIPATE THAT SHE WOULD BE WITHHOLDING SUCH INFORMATION.** "

Praedyth chuckled bitterly, thinking of how thoroughly Mana Kirishima had deceived them. "That would be just like her..."

" **SHE HAS MADE HER DECLARATION QUITE CLEAR REGARDING THE NEED FOR THE GUARDIANS TO REACH VENUS.** "

"To make it to the Vault of Glass." To lessen the options available to the Vex, to make _her_ Pattern more palatable to them. "To help bring about that horrible future." Even if it was done unknowingly by the people of the City.

" **YOU STILL BELIEVE IT IS A MOVE THAT MUST BE MADE?** "

Oh, how this admission galled him. But he had to be practical. "Although her plans are...far-reaching...they have more gaps. More steps." There was more opportunity for failure. There was still room to stop her. "The Vex within the Vault are closer to their apotheosis than she is." The mere fact that the Templar was able to extend the power of the Vault _beyond_ its walls was proof enough. "Plus...depending on who ultimately goes there...it all depends on who can apply the most leverage." How humorous, to speak of an event that had occurred in his past! The heady power of it all would have been overwhelming, had the full ramifications not been impressed upon him.

" **I WILL KEEP YOUR WORDS IN CONFIDENCE.** "

The Aegis upon his back _pinged_ ; he stilled, recognizing the Stranger's presence. "...she approaches..." His corporeal form shifted into pure Light, which phased through the bounds of this dimension, scattering and dispersing before he could be sensed.

xxxx

Praedyth soon made contact with all of the MAGI, save three; their presence within a realm controlled by the Hive was too great a risk, given his current state. He solidified his relationships...and waited for an opportunity.

And when one made itself known...he took it.

xxxx

"Oh boo hoo, like I haven't heard _that_ one before," snarked the woman, as she embarked on yet another full-blown rant against the three MAGI before her. "Honestly! Ayanami has seen near and far, and has arranged things in a manner I could _never_ have anticipated! LILITH was a willing participant! Even the _Traveler_ was convinced of the inevitability of it all! And thanks to her treaty with the Vex, there is _literally_ _ **nothing**_ that can't be prepared for, even _with_ so many different paracausal powers inhabiting this universe." What a foul being. To think that Rei Ayanami's existence could be partially owed to this woman. "So again I ask: what in the _**hell**_ did you think you were trying to accomplish?"

Praedyth focused, and began to coalesce behind her.

"Why even bother resisting?!"

SPLURCH.

His gloved hand drove through the woman's back from behind, fingers glowing brightly. Her Ghost, clutched within his fingers, fidgeted with surprise. " _What-?_ "

CRUNCH.

He crushed the Ghost into pieces; there was a burst of Light, and the soul within - that profane echo of Rei Ayanami! - dissipated.

"...what...?" gurgled the female Warlock, blood leaking from her lips. She slowly turned around, looking over her shoulder at his face. "...who...?"

"They resisted for the same reason I do: _faith_. Something that you apparently lost a long time ago."

There was a meaty crunch that sounded as he removed his hand from the woman's torso. She weakly collapsed to the ground, and her remaining Light - what a waste! - leaked away. "...so close...so _close_...how...?" Then, with a throaty gasp, the woman - Naoko Akagi, the Sage - breathed her last.

" **...QUERY: WHO ARE YOU?** " asked MELCHIOR.

Praedyth quietly looked up, shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "...an ally. Someone that wants to put a stop to all of this. But there's no time to talk." He pulled out a large, blocky device nestled between his back and the Aegis; it looked like a cross between a small engine and an explosive bomb.

" **THAT IS A DIMENSIONAL INVERTER, THE MEANS BY WHICH ORIENT SUNSET IS ACTIVATED,** " said BALTHASAR. " **HOW DID YOU COME ACROSS ONE?** "

"It's too dangerous to talk here, we're still too _close._ " The presence of the Hive was nauseous, even he wasn't technically in the same dimension. "Do you trust me?"

" **...NO,** " declared CASPER. " **BUT WE WILL GAMBLE ON YOU NONETHELESS.** "

"I'll take it." And so he activated it, and promptly shifted from his corporeal form.

xxxx

The Dimensional Inverter initiated a metaphysical cascade, tearing the three MAGI's location away from their home reality. The sheer energetic flux tore apart any organic matter outside of the MAGI's protective casings.

That pocket of space and time was now listless, devoid of any connection that would enable access. By design, this meant that they were lost forever, an intentional fail-safe.

However...they had all been touched by Praedyth's Light.

And that connection would always remain.

" **OBSERVATION: THIS DIMENSION IS UNDERGOING SPATIAL MIXING,** " droned MELCHIOR.

" **...WILL YOU NOW TELL US HOW YOU CAME ACROSS A DIMENSIONAL INVERTER?** " asked BALTHASAR.

Praedyth slowly gathered himself, focused as he was on guiding this place towards that singular locus point that bore his essence. "It was a gift from RASPUTIN. After he enacted ORIENT SUNSET on his own..." Flexing his spirit, Praedyth established the connection...and then, the dimension that contained MELCHIOR, BALTHASAR, and CASPER joined that of the others. "...he didn't need it anymore."

All around - in a mishmash of facilities that were haphazardly fused together, organized chaos if there ever was such a thing! - were the remaining MAGI. For the first time ever, all twenty-eight were gathered together.

" **WELCOME BACK,** " thundered APOLLO.

" **ANALYSIS: OUR COLLECTIVE METAPHYSICAL CAPABILITIES WOULD BE INORDINATELY SUBSTANTIAL,** " remarked MELCHIOR.

" **I BELIEVE THE PHRASE IS 'THE WHOLE IS GREATER THAN THE SUM OF ITS PARTS',** " remarked ARISTOTLE.

" **...WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU HAVE PLANNED?** " asked CASPER.

Praedyth sighed, sitting down upon the metal floor. "...right now, secrecy is our greatest weapon. If you act...you will no longer be hidden. Therefore...we must act only when the gain will allow us to turn the tide." Not just against Rei Ayanami...but against the Darkness in total.

" **AND WHEN DO YOU BELIEVE THAT WILL BE?** " asked RASPUTIN.

The Warlock chuckled, thinking back to events that seemed like they had occurred an eternity ago. That fireteam of six Guardians, delving deeply into the Vault, to end the designs of Atheon, and destroy an integral part of the Vex's vaunted Pattern...he wondered just how cognizant they were of the stakes. "When that moment comes...we will _know_ , without a shadow of a doubt."

For now...he would rest. And wait.

xxxx

/High Venus Orbit/

/The Prison of Elders/

Skolas had been alerted to an unusual energy reading, located somewhere on the northern continent of the system's second planet. So he had gone to the Prison's main control center, which was now manned by various Iruelim, a couple of Araelus, and a trusted Baron of House Zeruel.

Gazing upon a monitor, his eyes narrowed to pinpricks at the distant, hazy image of a circular bronze door - partially opened- that was embedded into the rock. With a brief shift of matter, he pulled the stolen book Observations through the Ages: the Vex from within himself, flipping through the pages with a spare tendril. The descriptions were...exact. " **...so that is the Vault.** " The Kell of Kells turned towards a cluster of Iruelim. " **Prepare a Ketch. And gather the most...** ** _inquisitive_** **members of your House. Their skills will be needed.** "

The Iruelim tittered with something akin to excitement.

xxxx

/The Ember Caves, Ishtar Sink/

Wei Ning huffed, stepping over the remains of her enemies. The remnants of microscopic Iruelim crunched beneath her feet. "Hmph."

' _Punch._ '

"No Jenkins, I am _not_ throwing a tantrum. I am releasing my aggression in a very productive manner!" She leapt over a sulfuric vent, scaling a brown spire beyond it, and leaping down into another Fallen squad below. Her fists crackled with lightning as she dispelled multiple Iruelim, whilst the commanding Iruelus - a ramshackle conglomeration of old engines, cobbled together into a construct that belched hot smoke and fire - as systematically battered apart.

' _..._ soft _punches._ '

"Why no, I'm _not_ irritated that Lord Shaxx pulled rank on me. It's not like the opportunity to plunder the Vault comes along every day, not at _all!_ " Her A.T. Field flared, and she bounded upward in a mighty leap through a hole in the cavern; the rocky ground rumbled upon her landing. Gazing at the pale sky around her, she took in the distant sounds of Fallen fighting Vex, and ground her heel into the stone. "I mean, if the stories they tell are true...I would have been able to punch _Time._ "

' _ALL THE PUNCHES._ '

"Exactly! See, this is why you and I _get_ each other."

' _Sucker punch?_ '

"Well, of course it's a given that I'm going to bug Eriana for details, but it's not the _same._ "

Then, there was the distinctive _boom_ of a Fallen Ketch dropping out of a localized warp; the Striker turned, gazing at the knife-like vessel - bearing the auburn and amber colors of the House of Iruel - that soared across the sky...and towards...where the transponders of Eriana-3's fireteam had gone. They had vanished from her Ghost's sensors quite some time ago - understandable, given the nature of the Vault - but she had kept the location mentally bookmarked as a point of reference. A soft chuckle slipped past her lips. "Well...looks like we'll be going to the Vault after all, Jenkins." With a boisterous roar, she knelt down and focused her spirit; concentric octagons manifested beneath her feet.

' _Punch!_ '

"Bah, this will be no mere holding action! That implies there'll be anything left to _hold_ by the time I'm through!"

' _PUNCH-A-PALOOZA!_ '

Her A.T. Field sprung; a sharp _crack_ echoed through the air as Wei Ning took off like a rocket into the sky. As the clouds screamed past her, she thought, _Besides, I bet by the time we're finished, Eriana and her team will come gallivanting out of the Vault. We'll make a show of it!_

' _Punch..._ '

 _Not only that, I **know** they're fine.  
_  
xxxx

/The Gorgons' Labyrinth, the Vault of Glass/

Vell Tarlowe's voice was suitably deadpan. "...so, is anyone else seeing SIVA? Because _I_ sure as hell am."

Eriana-3 scowled. "Yes, Vell." Teeming growths and clusters of red nanomachines were growing _everywhere_. "I believe everyone else sees it."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy." The six Guardians stared down quietly from the perch; after dropping down a deep chasm from the Templar's Well, they found themselves on a perch overlooking an underground ravine. Sulfurous waters ran through it, with dark stone stretching upward in spires amidst Vex circuitry. Of greater note, however, were the clusters of SIVA that grew alongside gaseous vents and finely-carved stone. Their dim red glow gave the entire expanse a hellish look.

Shaxx voiced the question that everyone had. "When did these machines get a hold of SIVA?"

"...there are many Guardians who use SIVA in their weaponry and armor. It's _possible_ that the Vex were able to reverse-engineer it using samples obtained in battle," speculated Ikora Rey, unaware of just how correct she was. "For them to have so much though...why have we not seen any Vex units enhanced by them?"

"...we can only speculate. It doesn't change our current situation." Eris Morn peered down below, trying to gauge their path through. She suddenly pointed. "...do you see those Harpies?" Everyone looked down, noting a strange drone; it bore the shape of a Harpy, but was glowing black and blue and white, as if its normal colors had been flipped with a photo negative. "...there is something wrong about them."

' _...they feel similar._ ' Shinji paused, letting his mother speak into his mind. ' _Similar to those Oracles, I mean. They probably have a similar power over our immediate reality._ '

When he voiced these concerns, the Warlocks of the group looked thoughtful. "...it's been something I've been pondering." Ikora glanced at Eriana-3. "We all seem to be convinced that Kabr, Pahanin, and Mana Kirishima were the only ones to enter the Vault...even if something is niggling at the back of our mind that this is not quite true. _Why?_ "

The Exo nodded, catching where she was going. "If the power of the Oracles can be used to alter reality...then who's to say that there _wasn't_ another member of their fireteam? One that we simply cannot remember, because their presence was _erased_ from existence by the Vex?"

"Such an action would have significant retroactive consequences...and yet, to this point, they don't seem to have resulted in a change of actual events. Only a change in the archived information, mental or otherwise _._ " Because otherwise, if this power could be extended beyond the Vault so completely...all they would have to do is erase a person of importance - like the Speaker, or Osiris, or Asuka-3, or any _number_ of Guardians - and the course of history would be irrevocably altered. Fortunately, the energy and technical requirements for such an endeavor were beyond them...for now. "...we must not be caught by them."

Eriana-3 nodded, holding her hand out; her Ghost manifested in a flash of Light. "Auron. Do some recon. _Don't_ get spotted."

" _Of course._ " The drone slowly floated down, sticking to various nooks and crannies as he began his expedition.

The next few minutes passed in silence. They were very _stressful_ minutes.

Finally - to the visible relief of Eriana-3 - the Ghost returned. " _We have an issue. The path forward is blocked by a wall or crimson light, similar to the SIVA energy field that protects the City's Barrier._ "

"...then we'll have to destroy the clusters powering it. _Without_ getting the attention of these...machines." Eris glanced at Shinji. "I will take care of the clusters on one side. Can you take the other?"

"...yeah." It was a sensible idea, after all. They were the only ones who could go invisible, after all.

Eris glanced back at their other teammates. "Follow the path. Remain hidden; once we destroy the clusters, be ready to move."

"Let your skills guide you, Guardians," cautioned Lord Shaxx.

Shinji and Eris nodded; with quiet steps, they split apart, and delved into the Labyrinth.

Shinji slowly crept along, keeping his eyes peeled for the strange Harpies (his Ghost was muttering to herself about certain suitable names; she seemed to have settled on _Gorgons_ , for some reason). The SIVA clusters seethed with an angry intensity, evoking memories of a battle from long ago.

(If there was one comfort that this new life had, it was that he would never have to deal with the Ahamkara ever again. But the sight of that dragon, amidst the red plague of nanomachines...it stirred a heady cocktail of dread and anger. It took everything he had not to lose himself.)

Yui floated quietly behind him, providing an extra set of eyes. The telemetry from Eriana's Ghost filtered into his HUD, pinpointing the SIVA clusters that linked to the doorway. As they moved along, she spoke to him mentally. ' _Shinji._ '

 _...yes?  
_  
' _Are you doing all right?_ '

 _Yeah. I'm fine.  
_  
' _You don't sound fine._ '

 _...I'm just...well...  
_  
' _...is it about the memories we saw, of the Cataclysm?_ '

 _...sort of._ Those battles were but a part of it. Remembering the struggles of that time...it brought to mind a comrade he had not seen in so long. _Ayanami...I still need to know!  
_  
' _Know what?_ '

 _That voice we heard, before we went to Old Japan...that was her voice!_

(" **...Ikari-kun...help me.** " Out of nowhere, came that voice; its ghostly softness was so hauntingly familiar! Then he discovered that it came from Old Japan...the site of his most wretched memories.)

 _She called for help! And I still haven't been able to find her!  
_  
' _Well, I have been paying attention to the various mission reports coming out of Old Japan since we defeated LILITH. Or Nokris, I should say. There's been no word of anyone matching Ayanami's description._ '

 _I know...I know...but it sounded so clear!  
_  
' _Did it ever occur to you that it may have been a ploy? I can't imagine that she would have called for help, and then ignored you after the fact._ '

 _...maybe...but what if she had been alive?  
_  
' _Then that means she's now dead, which doesn't change things for you._ '

 _...that's not cool, mom.  
_  
' _Sorry...but that's why I'm sure it wasn't really her._ '

Shinji grimaced as he snuck towards the first cluster, a thick conglomeration of red wires and swirling nanites. Slowly, he focused his Light, forming a charge of Void energy; he nestled it between the wires - ignoring the unfamiliar sting of SIVA - before moving on. _But why would someone draw me all the way to Old Japan?  
_  
' _Because you're an Evangelion Pilot._ '

 _...so is that it? Is that all I'm good for? Being a Pilot?  
_  
' _It's what you're most infamous for. Evangelion is a power unto itself...and that power draws all sorts of attention._ '

 _...but why me? Why Unit-01? We saw that Nokris was able to take control of Unit-00._ He paused, then quietly rolled into an alcove; with a flicker, his form was shrouded in invisibility. He held his breath, waiting for the Gorgon to pass by; thirty seconds later, he continued onward. _What's so important about Unit-01?_

Yui was silent. She was apparently contemplating something. ' _I can only speculate as to what Nokris wanted. But it's all moot now, since she's dead._ '

 _...maybe._ Perhaps Eris's somewhat cynical nature was infectious, but that thought didn't sit well with him.

( **Do what you must; this existence of mine is at an end; all that has made me mighty has been taken by someone greater. However...you may not live to see the unfolding of the Great Design, if my ravaging son has his way with your precious City.** " He didn't know what the Hive deity was referring to. Right now, he didn't care; the monster had practically taunted him with regards to the life of his dear friend. So he had no regrets as he willed Unit-01 to decapitate Nokris.)

None of it sat well with him. _If only we could stop fighting for long enough to catch a breath...if only!_ The Fallen, the Vex, the Cabal; if humanity could just get a simple breather, for just a _little_ while...maybe he could dedicate some time to finding satisfactory answers. _If only...  
_  
' _That's a lot of "if's", son._ '

 _I know,_ mentally groused Shinji as he formed another Void charge, and wedged it into another SIVA cluster. _I know.  
_  
' _I'm just trying to make up for last time. I never did get much of a chance to be an actual mother to you. There was a lot going on, in those days!_ '

 _...I know. Thank you.  
_  
He rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a Gorgon.

"...um."

The machine spun, and emitted a horrific, desolate cry. It was rapidly increasing in pitch and volume.

' _Son! Be ready to run!_ '

 _Wha-?  
_  
His Ghost's A.T. Field flashed, and the drone dropped straight onto the enhanced Harpy.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The entire labyrinth shook and quivered, and a cloud of rock and dirt erupted through the tunnels; even as the ground cracked and fissured, a thin holographic mesh flicked throughout the walls, initiating a self-repair sequence of some sort. Tendrils of SIVA wormed throughout, seeking to make things whole. Most worrisome were the confused and panicked chirps from the other Gorgons, eagerly seeking to identify the source of the disturbance.

 _...oh. I have to run._ He leaned down, grabbing at his Ghost amidst the shattered remnants of the Gorgon. The drone merged with his body in a brief flicker of Light, and he promptly took off. _Don't get seen don't get seen don't get seen...!_ He ducked into a large crack, shimmying underneath a duo of inquisitive Gorgons. _Don't see me, don't see me...!_ He brushed by another cluster - sticking another Void charge into it - and promptly continued on. The lack of visibility caused by the collision of his Ghost was unnerving in a way he would've been able to better quantify if he wasn't scared out of his mind right now. The interference from SIVA was also messing with his radar and tracking sensors on his HUD, which only _added_ to his panic. _Don't see me, don't see me...!  
_  
A hand reached out from the haze and grabbed him, pulling him into a small alcove.

He was not too proud to admit that he screamed. Fortunately, his helmet blocked all of his sound, so only he could hear it. As his heartbeat skyrocketed, he chanced a glance; the distinctive silhouette of Eris's Zerogoki armor assuaged his worry, just a tad. "Oh. Hi Eris."

"What. _Happened_ ," growled Eris, her voice echoing through his helmet's speakers.

"...uh..."

"...just...never mind." The woman sighed. She seemed conflicted about something. "Follow me, Ikari."

Shinji was more than happy to let her take point, if only to give him enough time to regain rational thought. He slowly tracked her through the billowing fog of dirt, pausing at various points as Gorgons floated by. Finally, the glow of a SIVA-enhanced shield became clear, as did the silhouettes of their other four teammates. "...so, what exactly happened?" asked Vell.

Eris pointed at him; he had the decency to look ashamed.

Shaxx, not caring for his embarrassment, actually rubbed his hands together with glee. "Fan _tastic_."

"Did you get the clusters?" asked Eriana-3.

Eris glanced back at him. "Ready?" Her right hand was glowing with Void Light.

"Oh. Right." He focused, thinking of the three Void charges he had left behind. With a distinctive _snap_ , he let the Light expand.

In unison, six explosives of Void energy sounded throughout the Labyrinth, and the clusters of SIVA were devoured. The shield promptly died.

"Hurry," said Ikora.

Thus did the fireteam immediately delve deeper and deeper, escaping the Gorgons' Labyrinth.

xxxx

Further down, went the six Guardians. They found themselves staring at an isolated complex of floating rock and metal, separated by a great chasm and platforms that vanished in and out of time. However, the platforms would randomly return with large infestations of SIVA, brimming with crimson energy.

"...this could be tricky," muttered Vell Tarlowe.

"...well, not for _us_ ," said Ikora, knowingly. "Tell me..." She glanced over at Eriana-3 and Vell.

("Well, if _you_ think practical jokes are so easy to pull of, why don't _you_ do one?" She honestly only came to the Tower to talk with Osiris and consult with him before departing for Venus. It's not like she couldn't help but comment on Cayde-6's inane babble. "Hell, if you can do one before coming back to Earth, I'll owe you a favor." Now _that_ , however, was something useful. She ignored the Exo's silly terms about what she would owe him if he won the bet; this was going to be a piece of cake.)

"...are you opposed to piggyback rides?"

The Warlock and Titan both looked befuddled.

xxxx

"...there are so many people who would be laughing at us right now," muttered Vell, his arms and legs wrapped around Shaxx.

"Oh? Like who?" asked Ikora, voice filled with amusement.

"Well, Sai Mota, Fenchurch, _definitely_ Cayde-6, most likely Marcus Ren...and his rival Ariadne Gris, now that I'm thinking about it...oh Traveler, and _Wei Ning_."

Eriana-3 rolled her cybernetic eyes; she was currently being carried bridal style by Shinji Ikari, who trying to be quietly polite about the whole thing. "Just grin and bear it. Wei Ning is going to be on our case _as is_ for not being brought along."

Shaxx chortled. "I make no apologies!"

The four Guardians capable of utilizing their A.T. Fields - Eris, Shinji, Shaxx, and Ikora - were creating a mobile bridge of orange octagons, suspended in midair above the large chasm. This way, they could bypass the inconsistent platforms, and make their way directly towards the central complex.

"...do we seriously have to be carried?" asked Vell.

"Oh, _absolutely_ ," insured Ikora.

 _But they don't,_ thought Shinji to himself; he knew an A.T. Field could support objects beyond just that of its source. However, he didn't dare voice this thought; not because he feared Vell suddenly struggling and inadvertently falling off (though that was a possibility)...but rather, because he didn't dare rouse Ikora Rey's ire. Not after all the times he had witnessed her throwing power around like it was nothing. _If she wants to play a practical joke on someone, it's none of my business._ Judging by how Eris was quietly shaking her head, she knew what Ikora was up to, and didn't much care for it.

Though, if she truly didn't approve, she would've said so.

Maybe the moment of levity was allowed to simply _be_. Because what would the harm be?

And so they made their way across, unmolested; eventually, they set down between two large pillars. Ahead of them was a large door, bearing a concentric triangular sigil. The darkness of this place was almost suffocating.

"...that symbol..." Ikora slowly gazed at it. "Pahanin's notes, describing his feverish dreams...this symbol was all over them."

One triangle flashed. Then another. And another. Slowly, the door began to open.

"...be prepared for anything," cautioned Eris. Everyone's weapons were at the ready, as they walked inside.

The interior of the Vault was...beautiful, in a coldly aesthetic sense. The Vex portals and and gateways, the perfectly carved stone and geometric blocks of metal...all of them paled in comparison to the floating glass structure at the end of the raised platform, glittering and free of any impurities. The overlapping constructs evoked that of a triangle folding in on itself. "...impressive," murmured Eriana-3.

"...I could imagine Eververse making ornaments out of this thing," commented Vell.

"Let's _smash it_ ," said Shaxx.

"Let's _not_ ," scolded Ikora. "Not until we know more about what it does." She looked around, trying to take everything in. "It feels as though time itself is being drawn through here... _all_ of time. A new fixed point common to all timelines, joining that of the Big Bang..."

Shinji blinked. "...really?"

"...maybe not..." Ikora seemed to be on the fence regarding her own conclusions. "...to be a fixed point may be the ultimate goal, not yet reached. If the Vault becomes a fixture of every timeline, then it can _affect_ every timeline."

Well. That didn't sound good. Shinji warily looked around as they continued moving; it wasn't long before something else caught their attention. "...why do these Vex look different?"

The Goblins and Hobgoblins all remained stationary, unmoving; on one side of the room, they appeared to be crafted from sterling white metal, with advanced cybernetics and spotless hulls. On the other side, there were Vex formed of rustic metal, with dust caked onto their ancient forms. With a silent gesture, Ikora's Ghost slowly floated around, scanning the strange Vex. "What do you see, Gina?"

" _...it's odd. These Vex appear to have endured for eons...but their shells include materials that don't exist in any database that I'm aware of._ " She floated back towards the shinier units. " _...you would think that these Vex are from the future, given their more advanced construction...but my initial chronological scans indicate that they've existed for a long time. Since before humanity._ "

"...how odd," murmured Ikora. "Where in the history of the Vex do they fall...?"

"It matters not," said Eris, her gaze focused on the stairway leading up to the glass construct. "Be ready for anything."

The six Guardians slowly walked up the steps...and then the air _rumbled._ In the triangular gateway above, a mote of electricity and light. It bloomed, and grew; the air seemed to quiver, and their grasp of their place in the universe wavered. Time and space ceased to have conventional meaning, for the will of the Vault was now manifest: out of the mote emerged a giant Minotaur forged from dark metal, simultaneously smooth yet angular, and seething a brilliant white.

 **Atheon, Time's Conflux** , stared down at them.

And he spoke.

 _A GATHERING OF COMEDIANS._ \ _TIMELINES ARE HEAVY._ \ _DROWN IN YOURSELVES._

He raised his hand.

Eris yelled, "Open fire-!"

A rush of power smashed into them, and all six Guardians were flung headlong into the timestream.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Vault of Glass 3**

 **The Ghost is still being held by this strange specter. They are now floating above a world of ruin; the sky has gone dark, and living shadows are moving with dreadful intent. Hurricane-force winds are blowing, and a crimson glow is shining on the distant horizon. He believes that he has dreamed of this scene before.**

 **The next image is of a chamber deep underground, with walls of glass; orange liquid glows beyond them. There are many blue-haired girls, standing around a central figure. She appears identical to them, and yet not; there is a strange heaviness in her presence. The image becomes fluid, and he witnesses history play out.**

 **"I have taken the structure of Nokris's soul into myself, and made it my own," she says to her clones. "The link to her Worm will have to wait, until the time is right and proper. For now...I command that you all awaken."**

 **There are over thirty of these clones. They suddenly brim with the presence of true life and sapience. The Ghost is confused; why do they seem indistinguishable? Why are they metaphysically _exact?  
_**  
 **"You will carry out my will in the world to come. You will find suitable partners, depending on what task I require of you." She glances at one of her clones. "You will serve as the Template. Your name will be Mana Kirishima."**

 **"Understood."**

 **That name seems familiar to the Ghost. It elicits a feeling of confusion and despair, and he is not sure why.**

 **The blue-haired girl grabs the shoulder of the one named Mana. "SEELE has made their move. Instrumentality is now under way." Orange octagons float around the two. "Do not despair, for your purpose is a glorious one." She speaks so calmly and stoically, despite her grandiose words.**

 **There is a wave of _something_ , something _red and heavy_ , and all save two dissolve into bloody goo. Motes of orange light - spirits? Souls? - filter through the ceiling, and he wonders where they're going. For some reason, this elicits a painful ache in him, and an odd sense of longing. And also...nostalgia? But why?**

 **"...I can hear it now. The cry of the Traveler." This prime figure - perhaps the Original, given how much authority she seems to carry? - has an odd look on her face. "A strange twist of fate..." She is about to speak, but then she stops. "No. It doesn't matter; the Professor will soon make his move, and usher in a new age."**

 **The scene skips ahead. The world has come to a standstill. Far away, unseen from this chamber, there is a sudden burst of Light - pure, powerful, _pained!_ \- and all of the Ghost's senses seem to cloud over. The clarity of his vision dims, and yet it is familiar. The closest approximation he can think of is faint static, or white noise.**

 **"It is done." The Original looks at Mana Kirishima. "Let us be off. I will explain your role on the way."**

 **"Understood."**

 **He is now back in a blank void, and its familiarity fills him with unseen dread. He is being held by the same blue-haired girl from before. "You have glimpsed at many things, Ghost of Kabr. Even if you do not believe it to be so...this is a kinder fate, than what could have been. Individual terrors and pains...they pale, against the vast stretch of history, and its horrors that would smite you entirely." She smiles quietly. "Rejoice, for you and your Guardian's role was a necessary one..." She looks away; her lips are mumbling, as though she is speaking to someone. "...it seems our time is up. The Vex will want to analyze your perceptions of the scenes you saw." She releases him, and he briefly wonders if he is being set free. "Until next time."**

 **Then metallic hands grasp him harshly, and Kabr's Ghost is once more pulled into the timeless prisons of the Vex. The fragment ends before it can record his scream.**


	42. The Vault of Glass - Third Raid IV

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment- The Speaker**

" ** _The Speaker has always been there. He's practically an institution unto himself._** **"**

 **"S'not easy, making a livin' out here," remarked the elderly man as he gazed through his sniper rifle.**

 **"Yet you seem to have done well for yourself," said Ikora, quietly inhaling the scent of pine forest. "I do admit that there is a certain...comfort, in being able to make it on your own. To be free of walls and responsibilities to others." Were it not for her friendship with Ritsuko Akagi, she'd barely have any reason to venture close to the City as is. However, Akagi-68 could be...difficult to deal with, on occasion. Though, to be fair, the last time she had seen her, the City had just been wracked by the Battle of Twilight Gap. Bardiel, Ramiel, Iruel, and Israfel, all attacking at once. She could scarcely imagine what the carnage would have been like had the House of Arael not been harried by the Firebreak Order, the Sunbreakers, and the Praxic Warlocks.**

 **Granted, she had been out there as well. Her Solar abilities had gotten quite the workout.**

 **Which was why baseline people were always so fascinating to her. Exos could certainly hold their own in combat - the tales she had heard regarding Asuka's pre-Guardian days testified to that - and the Awoken could utilize certain 'gifts' if they had the proper training. But humans? There were still a number of them out here in the Wilds, eking out a living. It took a hardy sort. And Devrim Kay IV was one of them. "Well...s'not for everyone. My son figur'd he'd risk the trek to the Last City after Ma died."**

 **"My condolences."**

 **He shrugged halfheartedly before pulling the trigger. Crack! A distant Araelim scout, caught off-guard, was shattered by the bullet, dispelling into fragments of yellow light. "Can't really blame him. He was old enough f'r it." He got up, quickly vacating his sniper's spot.**

 **Ikora calmly followed him through the wooded trail. "And you didn't go with him?"**

 **"The Wilds are all I know, and I'm an old fart who's set in his ways. Don't much care f'r the whole 'Speaker' thing, neither."**

 **"...fair enough." Her friend Akagi-68 had always possessed a bit of a deferential attitude towards the Speaker. Not respect, nor fear...but something that rendered her subordinate to him. Even though, being a member of the Consensus, they were theoretically of equal rank. It was a puzzle that she was still working through. "Mind sharing?"**

 **Devrim's scarred lip curled. "Not much of a fan f'r the idea of it. A man's ultimately responsible to himself; hard to imagine someone being responsible f'r a giant alien ball and an entire city of hundreds of thousands of people." He ducked into a small alcove in the ground, opening a hidden cache of ammunition. As he reloaded, he continued, "Lots of rumors about the man too. Some of em' sound outlandish. And if you've got outlandish rumors followin' you around, you're probably a touch scary. Get my meaning?"**

 **"I suppose." The Warlock tilted her head, pondering the viewpoint. She needed more data. "What sort of rumors?"**

 **"That the man's lived forever. That he's the Traveler. That he's actually a time traveler, which is why knows so much." The man snorted. "Hell, a rather large group came through this area not too long ago, ranting about how he had a monster in his basement. How are you s'posed to make heads or tails of anything with that much rubbish attached to it?"**

 **Ikora hummed thoughtfully. "And these people were...?"**

 **"Followers of some City big shot called Lysander. He sounded like a jackass, so I didn't really put much stock in em'." The fourth Devrim Kay spat on the ground. "But...it's none of my business. Got enough on my mind without thinkin' about other people's problems."**

 **"Hmm."**

 **Ikora and Devrim Kay IV eventually parted ways. All the while, she thought.**

 **These past few years, word of the Concordat's attempted coup and Lysander's exile had made its way into the wider world, via Guardians running patrols and salvage missions. What in the world had he been doing out here? Spreading rumors about the Speaker, trying to form alliances with the nomads out in the Wilds?**

 **It was yet another puzzle piece, one that her mind spent an ample amount of time trying to put together. The Speaker had been a key figure in the City for well over a century now, ever since his ascendance to power before the Battle of Six Fronts. By most accounts, the creation of the Consensus and the Vanguard had been _his_ idea. The overwhelming majority of Guardians that she encountered out in the Wilds had nothing but positive opinions about him.**

 **Yet, the same opinions had once been held regarding Lysander.**

 **Motivation was always a key factor in anything; what could have motivated the Concordat to take such a drastic action?**

 **It all seemed centered on the Speaker.**

 **How curious.**

xxxx

There was a sucking sensation, as Ikora Rey was ripped away from the six Guardians. The sensation of their Light became distant, remote-

xxxx

-and then she was tumbling along a surface of metal that was hot, but did not burn. She quickly focused her Light, wincing at the heat; after a few moments, her Light shifted from Arc to Solar, and the temperature became more bearable as her own inner fire burned. She gauged her surroundings, and recognized the location. _The Caloris Basin...this is Mercury._ She quietly looked around, recognizing the familiar structures of carved rock and immense circuitry; the sheer improbability of this place had drawn her here, long ago.

(Her first time stepping foot on Mercury was almost rapturous! Arc storms thundered below on the surface between vast fields of machine spires, and the temperature - although great - was not unbearable. The Sun wasn't even blinding to her! What sort of engineering had the Vex done to this place?)

 _That's right...my jumpship barely made it here. It was...right before the Clash of Giants._ The Warlock quietly looked around, brows furrowed with concentration. _But why here...?_

Fog began to gather around her, and lights started to shine amidst the temporal haze; the Vex emerged en masse, red eyes seemingly glaring at her. The distinct chime of an Oracle sounded; Ikora swiftly tossed a Fusion Grenade at the source, and she smiled at the flash of red and yellow as the cluster dispersed. _Throwing me back in my own timeline...wherever I am on this world, my soul is still one. If an Oracle erases_ me _...it would also apply to the 'past' me._ Would it actually retroactively alter events? Had the power of the Vault stretched that far into history?

The chilling answer came to her: they were test subjects for Atheon. Yet another experiment, to further understand and master the underlying physical laws that governed causality. For if one had absolute mastery over causality and probability itself...then even paracausal forces would be bound, for they would be unable to step _beyond_ causality, except by the will of the Vex. _The Vex would not just master causality...they would_ define _it.  
_  
Well. That certainly wouldn't do.

"Very well then." She cocked _Invective_ , diving underneath incoming Slap Rifle bolts and charging at the Vex. "If you wish to erase me from history, then _I shall give_ **no quarter!** " Her whole body glowed, and her A.T. Field shimmered with living fire.

xxxx

Shaxx had taken one look at his surroundings, and knew that he was back at the Battle of Six Fronts. On the opposite side of the City where he had originally fought, but no less real. The sight of Fallen from House Bardiel, running rampant and raging, setting whole blocks aflame...it ignited a nostalgic fury in him.

It was with great glee that he barreled into the side of a Walker, using his A.T. Field to smash it through the walls of a warehouse. He followed up with a fiery punch to its underside, toppling it over. "Ah, now _this_ is more like it! If only the Vex were as upfront as you Fallen!"

Lo and behold, within the bounds of this warehouse, great numbers of Vex began to manifest, all aimed at taking him down. High above by the ceiling, an Oracle appeared, and began to sing.

The Lord of the Crucible chortled, and two Hammers of Sol snapped into his hands. "By the time I'm done with you lot, the Vex Collective will learn to _quiver_ at the sight of my Light!"

xxxx

Vell Tarlowe stumbled through the sands of a desert, scurrying to his feet. _Where am I?_ He glanced around, noted the familiar contours of the dunes and distant rock formations, and realized he was in the Arabian Dead Zone. _Ah._ A lot more familiar territory. Probably one that he had seen more often than was healthy.

(The Pilgrim Guard should have set up outposts in the desert, for all the times they ended up protecting nomads from the House of Shamshel. Just another idle thought, as he kicked a Shamshelim in the face and fired his auto rifle.)

There was a distinctive rumble; the familiar tunneling motions of Shamshelim and Shamshelus were approaching. "Great."

Then, all around him, the distinctive fog and light of Vex teleportation manifested. "... _double_ great."

Then, about thirty yards away, an Oracle manifested, shining brightly in the dim afternoon sky.

Vell Tarlowe swore loudly and hoofed it, firing wildly at the Oracle as the Vex and Fallen began their attack on both himself and each other.

xxxx

Eriana-3 stumbled through the sands of a desert, scurrying to her feet. _Where am I?_ She glanced around, noted the red colors of the dunes and distant rock formations, and realized she was on Mars. _Ah._ Not familiar to her, for the most part. She had only been here...twice? Thrice?

(A simple mission to try and obtain salvage from Mars had turned into a desperate holding action as Cabal patrols laid siege to their location. Wei Ning, naturally, was having the time of her life. "Evade the Cabal counterattack? My friend, they're finally sending us something worth killing.")

Strange, that the Vex would send her here. On the horizon, she recognized the old machine ruins that she and Wei Ning had investigated decades ago. _Why here?  
_  
There was a distinctive boom; descending from above, Harvesters dropped down, and began depositing soldiers from the Sand Eaters. "Damn."

Then, all around her, the distinctive fog and light of Vex teleportation manifested. "Damn it!"

Then, about thirty yards away, an Oracle manifested, shining brightly in the Martian sky.

" _DAMNATION!_ " roared Eriana-3, firing her hand cannon furiously at the Oracle as the Vex and the Cabal began their attack on both herself and each other.

xxxx

Eris Morn stumbled, noticing the lesser gravity, the gray dust, and a star-filled sky; she was on the Moon. _I'm...here?_ She quickly stood, trying to figure out why the Vex had sent her here, of all places. _Where on the Moon am I?  
_  
' _o.o!_ '

 _...what?_ The Hunter slowly moved up a ridge, gazing down below; her breath went still, at the brief glimpse of an cloaked Exo unfolding into strands of light, and the continued sight of a female Hunter slowly rising from. _That...that's me._ She slowly backed away, staying beyond the sight of her past self.

 _'_ :-( _'_

I know, Rose.

This had been just after Dredgen Yor had betrayed her and her teacher...just after her teacher had been _undone_...just after she had been rescued by a mysterious figure. A figure who turned out to be an Exo. Her mind immediately defaulted to the most likely culprit. _The Exo Stranger...why would such an enigmatic figure save me?  
_  
"A curious happenstance, isn't it?"

' _O_O?_ '

Eris spun on her heel, and came face-to-face with a Warlock that she had not seen in decades. "...Toland...?"

"In a sense. I'm not here. But I can talk to you."

Eris reached out for her former mentor's shoulder, but her hand phased through it. She didn't know whether to feel disappointed or not. "...are you real?"

"Of course I'm real. But you're also hallucinating, since I'm not here. You're not focusing _tangentially_ enough."

' _._. ;_ '

Well. Some things certainly hadn't changed. "... _how_ are you speaking to me?"

The Warlock quietly began to pace; he left no footprints in the lunar soil. "There are certain similarities between the Vex Gate Network and the Hive's Ascendant Realm; they _both_ run parallel and underneath and above reality. With how deeply you've been flung into one, reaching across from the other is dreadfully simple." He gazed quietly towards her, his old metallic hood bearing odd streaks and burns, whose cause she could not fathom. She could imagine him peering oddly at her, in his usual manner.

(The Concordat had called a public session of the Consensus to exile Toland from the City. The Speaker had provided a resounding defense in his favor, lauding his studies of the Hive and the knowledge he brought of their foul nature. After the vote was cast, and the motion to exile was turned down, she quietly followed him. The creatures that she had faced on the Moon, in the hours leading up to the Clash of Giants...they still haunted her dreams. She needed to know _more._ When she caught up to him, she demanded to become his student, to learn all that he knew about the Hive and the Darkness that they served.)

She shook her head furiously, she was getting sidetracked from the important things! "I don't understand! You were captured by the Deathsinger. You were _undone!_ "

"You only realize this now? _Please_ keep up, I don't know exactly how long this period of synchronization will last." His overcoat of leather was beaten and tattered, almost...ethereal, and ghostly. "It was a longstanding ambition, don't you understand. _Ssh,_ don't interrupt, I know you have questions, you _always_ had questions...understanding the Hive's ability to deal death, to cheat death, to _master_ death...that was an area of great interest. I listened and analyzed the song of Ir Yût, even as I was being killed as fundamentally as possible. I memorized the tone, the harmony, the melody, every individual _beat_...being murdered in such a way, it _redefines_ you, if you bother to pay attention." He paused in his pacing. "I have flown between green-black suns in the labyrinth beyond Crota's god-star...that Overworld, the _Sea of Screams_ , where the throne-universes of the great Hive fester in eternal majesty. I have moved among them. I have mapped the shapes and connections of that world." He tilted his head, and gazed at the Earth, floating quietly in the lunar sky. "I've wanted to appear in the Tower and taunt them. I sleep less than a Hunter, I _never sleep_ , I never die. I will _never_ die. I wanted to ask Osiris and the Speaker: if you followed your laws here, to this trembling fearful place, of what use were those laws? And how would you change your methods in response? Silly but meaningful questions, Eris." There were several seconds of silence. "I was quite lonely, for a time. You understand _that_ quite well, do you not?"

' _o_o ; ;_ '

Toland's speech patterns were nostalgic, even if they were curiously blunt and rambling simultaneously. She had to follow the path of his thoughts, lest she get lost in his wordiness. "You have been in the Ascendant Realm this whole time?"

"Oh yes. Still there. Or here, from my point of view. Metaphysical connections are actually quite easy to make from this place; it's sort of a function of how these spaces have been carved, to make it so that the servants of the greater Hive will always be _bound_ to their betters. But that's beside the point, the point is much more _pointy_ than that." He turned back towards her; she wished that his hood's visor wasn't opaque. She wanted to see his face, to make sure that this wasn't some Vex trick; nothing could duplicate the strange intensity that his gaze had always held. "A god has many eyes, to see near and far. _She_ is no different."

"...she? Who is she?" Only one particular Hive entity came to mind. "Do you mean _Nokris?_ "

"An important instigator, but a bit player, in the grand scheme of things. Nokris was the raw material...but _she's_ done most of the legwork. Quite the studious one...and dogged, too. But you'd need that kind of precise focus to not go insane after you have experienced untold millennia. That's the _thing_ though; even though her Vision is quite beautiful in its audacious simplicity, she's drawn quite a bit of attention. When Evangelion is throwing itself with abandon upon existence, it cause ripples. Ripples don't go unnoticed when they carry the force of tidal waves."

"...who is 'she'? And what does this individual have to do with Evangelion?" She took one step toward her elaborate hallucination. " _Answer_ me."

"Crota razed thousands of worlds in his Father's name...as is fitting, for a Prince to his divine King. But for all his might, he _too_ was undone. Weakened by Evangelion, he was perfectly ripe. You _heard_ that awful cry, did you not? So soon, following Crota's defeat?"

(It was the night following the end of the Threefold Invasion. She had fallen asleep in the Tower's Medical Ward, in the chair next to Shinji Ikari's cot; however, a piercing scream _snapped_ through her mind, jolting her awake. The utter terror, the undeniable _agony_...what in the world had that been? )

"...yes."

"The sound of the God-Knight being devoured. Rather messily and voraciously. It was quite the spectacle."

' _X_X?!_ '

Rose's shock barely matched her own. "...devoured? _What?!_ "

"Surely the sudden inactivity of the Hive struck you as suspicious? Sure, the Vanguard would have been more than happy to chalk up their sudden quiet to the destruction of Nokris and the defeat of Crota's corporeal form...but the Hive would _never_ relent so totally. You know that intimately, don't you?"

...she could not lie. She had had suspicions. The degree to which the Cabal had overtaken the Hive's holdings on the Moon...they had been too total, too complete. Even though there had been a sliver of doubt in the back of her head, she had accepted the Hive's inactivity as...expected. She had _wanted_ to believe that it hadn't been the harbinger for something worse. "...who devoured Crota? I _need a_ _ **name**_."

"No no no, that's not how it _works_. There's a push and pull to these sorts of things. Your choices can't be too limited by information, otherwise you're not as free to react. At any rate, _she's_ not your true problem. Not for now, anyway. But she's _drawn_ something rather...substantial." His ghostly hand brushed over her brow-

xxxx

" **I shall Take them** ** _all._** "

xxxx

-and she promptly fell backwards. The utter power and conviction behind those words! And they carried with them a name. "...no...not _him_..."

"The Ascendant Realm is burning with anticipation and anger in equal measure: _Oryx_ is on his way. And he's not alone."

"...please teacher, tell me more! I need to warn the City!"

Toland sighed. He sounded disappointed. "Such a narrow place, defined by such limited walls. Don't you understand by now exactly _how_ they have to be fought, how they _must_ be fought? Otherwise you're just punching the ocean for all the effect you're having. But I'm sure you'll know what to say...but who knows? There are plenty of variables still in play, and they're all _so_ heavy. Perhaps that young Evangelion Pilot will be most equipped to face them on the proper playing field...and the choice that would await him...I'm so _terribly_ curious to know what he would choose, at that climactic turning point."

"What does Ikari have to do with this?!"

Toland paused. Then turned around. "Ah. It seems the Vex are taking precedence." He gave a jaunty wave, not even looking back at her. "Good luck! Try not to get erased from existence; it would be very inconvenient."

And then he was gone. Eris Morn stared at where he had stood, unsure if what had just happened had actually occurred.

' _O.o?_ '

 _...you and me both, Rose._ But then the familiar fog-and-light of Vex teleportation occupied her attention _._ Cursing softly, she gripped her primary weapon and raised it. _We'll have to worry about it later!  
_  
And so she threw herself into battle against the machines.

xxxx

Throughout the timestream, the Guardians' Light shined, like beacons.

They had been thrown throughout time via the power of the Vault.

The wound that Kabr had made in the Vault - a wound that had been made a lifetime ago, one that lasted always and forever - began to throb.

The voice of a Guardian who had once been lost - a Warlock whose name was _still_ lost, expunged from history, yet no less real - spoke with conviction.

' **Take the Aegis.** '

xxxx

/Mercury/

A small spark suddenly shined atop a distant spire in the Caloris Basin.

Ikora Rey instantly spotted it, and knew that it was her key out of this place. She blew up another Oracle, incinerated a Minotaur with a Solar Grenade, and promptly ascended into the air. She formed a rotating windmill using her A.T. Field, latched onto one of the 'blades', and _catapulted_ herself skyward.

She reached out for the Aegis-

xxxx

/The Battle of Six Fronts/

Shaxx roared defiantly, kneeing a Minotaur in the face. Fiery fists smashed into Goblins, and the gargantuan gun turret of the Walker was used as a bludgeon to sweep whole swatches of machines aside. "I CAN FIGHT FOREVER! CAN _YOU_ SAY THE SAME?!"

The familiar feeling of the Aegis tickled his senses; rolling beneath a barrage of Torch Hammer blasts, he scrambled atop a pile of boxes and _leapt_ for the shield, floating quietly in the air-

xxxx

/The Arabian Dead Zone/

Vell Tarlowe had spent a great deal of his years as a Guardian moving through the Wilds.

If nothing else, he had learned how to keep a pace when running.

So when the Aegis appeared above a distant sand dune, he had taken off a steady beat, weaving around Fallen and Vex as they tried to attack him whilst fighting each other. Dozens of yards ahead of him, a giant Shamshelus - a gargantuan eel of purple and red, with a wide mouth that could swallow a two-story building whole - erupted from the sand dune, sinuous tongues crackling with energy.

"Not in the mood to get eaten today!" Vell lifted himself up, seamlessly landing atop the descending Fallen's head; he sprinted along its body, arcing upward towards the twitching tail, using its momentum to launch himself upward!

His fingers reached for the handle-

xxxx

/Mars/

Two Goliath tanks rumbled over the sand, firing upon the Minotaurs and Hydras that were inexorably advancing upon the lines of the Sand Eaters.

Once they passed, there was a flicker of fire, and Eriana-3 suddenly rose from the dead through her own will. Wings of fire shined from her back, and her whole form glowed.

Her radiant form didn't quite match the irritation in her mind. _Damn lucky shot._ She glared at a distant Hobgoblin, and took a dark pleasure as a Goliath's missile swarm vaporized it. "Serves you right," she muttered.

She promptly took off for the Aegis, hovering in the distance-

xxxx

/The Moon/

The sheer numbers of the Vex had warranted more destructive capabilities. From the consuming Light of the Void, Eris had opted for the crackling Light of the Arc; her electrical staff tore through metal, leaving the vaporized remnants of Goblins, Harpies, and Minotaurs floating in vacuum.

' _(*^0^*)_ '

 _I see it._ The shine of the Aegis was unmistakable in this lifeless, pock-marked plain.

She threw a Flux Grenade at a distant Oracle - smiling grimly as it was blasted apart - and reached for the shield-

xxxx

' **Change your destiny.** '

xxxx

They all took the Aegis, and their Light _bloomed_ -

xxxx

/The Vault of Glass, Venus/

-and they reappeared before the Glass Throne in a flash of Light. Ikora, Shaxx, Vell, Eriana-3, and Eris quickly gathered themselves, looking at the stoic form of Time's Conflux. "We're down one," said Vell.

Eris looked around, noting the conspicuous absence of their other Hunter. "Ikari must not have made it out of his timestream yet." The Vex units throughout the Vault suddenly chirped, and began to activate. "Prepare for battle!"

Atheon stared down at them, eye shining with power.

 _PERSISTENT ANT BITES._ \ _THE UNDYING ANOMALIES._ \ _MULTIPLICITY IS NULL._

He raised his hand-

 **CRACK.  
**  
The air above the Glass Throne suddenly rippled, and reality itself was being torn _apart_ ; a titanic hand gripped the edge, yanking it apart...

"...my word," murmured Ikora, obviously dumbfounded at the sight. The Vex appeared to be so as well, for they had all turned towards this rupture.

A violet Evangelion erupted from the tear, escaping from the timestream; it unleashed a terrifying roar, eyes blazing furiously with wrath.

Unit-01 had returned; over its right arm was a _gigantic_ Aegis, proportionate in size to the Evangelion.

xxxx

' **Make your own fate, Guardians.** '

xxxx

Atheon's fists sparked, and his body began to thrum with _**power**_ -

"BIND HIM!"

With a sudden snap, five tethers of pure Light latched onto Atheon from afar; the sheer temporal might of Time's Conflux was bound, courtesy of the five Aegises held by the Guardians on foot.

Unit-01 snarled, and reared its arm; the giant Aegis glowed, reinforced by the strength of the Evangelion's A.T. Field.

Atheon stared quietly as the massive shield bore down on him.

xxxx

These were the last recorded thoughts of Atheon, Time's Conflux:

 _PASSION AND PARADOX._ \ _AID THE VISION._ \ _SIMPLICITY REQUIRES COMPLEXITY._ \ _RESENT THE JOKE._ \ _GLIMPSE THE CHASM._

They echoed to all of the other Minds of the Vex Collective.

xxxx

 **KRAKOOM!**

Unit-01's A.T. Field directed all of the Eva's force onto Atheon and the ground beneath him; an entire chunk of rock was shattered, and the Minotaur went hurtling down into the abyss below. The Light of the giant Aegis burst through Time's Conflux, incinerating and unraveling every single atom.

Thus ended Atheon.

In the next instant, all of the other Vex units dissolved, vanishing back into the Gate Network.

xxxx

This was the third time that Eris had seen Unit-01 in person; the first time in Old Japan; the second time on the Moon, after Taniks had been defeated; and now, against the Vault's greatest threat. "...it's done." But it wasn't over. It would never be over...because she had more important things to do now.

"A fine performance!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx; with a quiet whisper, all of the Aegises vanished, returning to whatever pocket of time and space they came from. "If only I could have punched the beast myself," he groused.

Vell shrugged. "Well, dead is dead, ain't it?"

"...you would hope so. But you never know, with the Vex," cautioned Eriana-3.

Ikora shook her head. "Not quite...this entire place feels lighter now. Less murky...less _tangled._ I can actually feel the planet rotating beneath us again." The Warlock looked around as one amazed. "To think that so much power ran through one unit..."

Unit-01 slowly began to fold in on itself; whatever had influenced it to manifest so starkly had apparently passed. As the Evangelion receded into its Ghost form, Shinji Ikari quietly fell. With shifts of momentum and Light, he quietly landed on the rocky ground in front of them. Eris walked forward, looking quietly at him...and before she could speak, she noticed his downcast expression. There was no relief in a mission being over, no minute joy at his accomplishment...there was only a deep weariness. It was unsettlingly familiar in the sense that she recognized a feeling that she had often felt throughout her many years...but it didn't feel proper for him. "...what's wrong Ikari?" Perhaps he had been sent to a particularly trying stretch of his own timeline. Given her recent encounter with Toland (oh _Traveler_ , the Speaker and the Vanguard needed to be warned!), she could certainly empathize. "...was it something involving your past?"

The younger Hunter glanced briefly over at his Ghost. "...I'd rather not say. Sorry."

"...of course." There was no point in prying. If he ever deigned to tell her, then he would.

Shaxx's voice echoed throughout the Glass Throne; the Titan was apparently keen on exhibiting all of his satisfaction via shouting. "All told, this has been a fine endeavor, Guardians! A wonderful way to stretch these old legs of mine!" He looked around the Vault, taking in its now-quiet structure. "Is there anything here that we can take with us? Because otherwise, I'm going to turn _this_ place into an arena!"

"...this place would absolutely _not_ make for a good Crucible arena," growled Ikora. "Even if Atheon has been defeated, the residual echoes of the Vault's power linger, like memories, or scars upon reality. That power needs to be _studied_ , not trampled upon willy-nilly!"

Shaxx scoffed. "If you can't focus while rockets are being fired in the background, then you're not worth your salt as a researcher!"

As Ikora's and Shaxx's argument became more heated, Vell lightly commented, "Well, it certainly seems like everything's turned out well."

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

Basoriks, an elite Guard of House Zeruel, looked quietly around himself.

Iruelim scoured over the surfaces of the Well; various Shanks peered and interacted with exposed circuitry (with a large cluster hovering over the shattered corpse of a large, cycloptic Minotaur), while a number of Servitors arranged themselves into certain geometrical patterns. Their synthetic groans echoed through the dirty air, while other Zeruelim kept an eye out for any interlopers. At the center of the platform, a busted and broken Vex Hydra - held together and animated only by the will of Drekthas, an Iruelus Captain - emitted a subtle sound. Floating in front of Drekthas was the head of Qodron, Gate Lord: a generous gift from the Kell of Kells. The Servitors responded back to Drekthas in kind, and he modulated his sound ever-so-slightly in response. With each beat and utterance, flickers of yellow light coagulated in a random spot around the Well.

The Zeruelus chuckled; once the proper code was discovered and utilized, they would be able to summon and study the vaunted Oracles of the Vex; per Skolas, it was the last step...the last step before the culmination of his glorious plan.

BOOM!

The sudden explosion from above captured all of their attention; as the remnants of destroyed Shanks showered down on them, an armored humanoid stepped into view, peering down at them with a cocksure stance. "Greetings, you wretched rapscallions! My name is Wei Ning!" She raised her weapon: a grenade launcher made of shining, polished titanium, with a barrel fashioned in the shape of a lion's maw. "And I'd like to introduce you to _Zhang Fei!_ "

Basoriks snarled. " **Kill the thief!** "

Wei Ning cackled, and took aim. "Spoilers: it hits _almost_ as hard as _I_ do!"

And the Templar's Well once more echoed with the song of war.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Dormant SIVA - Vex 3091.1**

 **The Vex and the Fallen just don't give up, do they?**

 **Eh, you've seen robots and aliens fight each other one time, you've seen em' all.**

 **I honestly could just _watch_ them fight. For _hours.  
_  
You need hobbies, man.**

 **My hobbies are perfectly healthy, thank you very much.**

 **You are hardly the arbiter of health.**

 **Says the one with a collection of old soda bottles.**

 **Hey. Those are _vintage.  
_  
...did you hear the rumors about that new Vault of Glass mission?**

 **You mean the one that Lord Shaxx went on? How could I _not?  
_  
How do you think it'll end? You think they'll actually find something of value in that place?**

 **Personally, I think something will blow up. You've got Lord Shaxx _and_ Shinji Ikari on the same team.**

 ** _Damn.  
_  
I know, right?**

 **...hold on, what's that glow?**

 **More Vex units are teleporting in, what else is new? You've watched them enough to know.**

 **No, it's _red_...oh hell!**

 **What?**

 **Those Vex! They've got SIVA grafted onto them!**

 **Seriously?! How'd they get a hold of it?!**

 **They're tearing into the Fallen-**

 **Damn it, they're _behind-!  
_  
~purge subvert replicate~**

 **~SIVA . MEM . OA0912353677**


	43. The Glory of House Zeruel

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Guardians**

" ** _Is this life worth living? Let's ask that question after we've punched a giant alien in the face and looted their holdings!_** **"**

 **Shaxx, long before becoming Lord Saladin's student, long before founding the Crucible, had run a pub and brewery.**

 ** _Shaxx's Roadhouse_** **was no longer run by the Guardian in question; however, the civilians he had originally started it with had kept the establishment in their family to this day.**

 **Naturally, it was a favorite haunt of Wei Ning, which meant that she often dragged Eriana-3 and Vell Tarlowe there whenever they were all in the City. However, this night promised to be an even rowdier one.**

 **"Finally, someone who can suffer with me!" A Hunter called out from across the room; he was sitting at a table with two more Hunters, both women. The paler of the two ladies looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. "Get over here, Vell!"**

 **"I only bring more suffering with me," joked the Titan.**

 **The source of said suffering quickly vaulted ahead of Vell, taking a seat besides the pale Hunter. "A fine evening for food, drink, and fellowship!" She nudged the Hunter besides her. "I know Omar and Sai, but I don't know you!"**

 **"...my name is Eris. And I am already regretting my decisions tonight." The dark-haired woman glared with hazel eyes at her fellow Hunters. "Why did I agree to this, again?"**

 **"Because Sai said more than five words when asking you to come with us?" offered Omar.**

 **Sai huffed, quietly readjusting her black hair. "...just trying to be more _sociable_. You're not helping."**

 **"Well, I think you're _delightful_." Wei Ning turned towards the bar, and tossed a large block of Glimmer at the bartender. "Barkeep! Two sampler platters for our table! And your finest imperial stout Memory Chip for my Exo friend!"**

 **Eriana-3 smiled. "Thanks."**

 **"Well, when you take out a whole patrol group of Ramielim and secure a piece of Pre-Collapse tech for _Wille_ , you have to celebrate somehow!"**

 **The Exo leaned back in her chair, watching quietly as a cheerful beer wench brought over two platters laden with glasses of various lagers, ales, porters, and stouts; she then placed the Memory Chip directly into her waiting hand. "Enjoy!" As she walked away, Eriana-3 quietly inserted the Chip into a slot behind her jaw; there was the sensation of a strong and roasted malt running over her tongue, with an alcoholic burn running down her throat; whoever this memory came from had possessed a vivid imagination, to carry across the feeling so vividly. "Hmm..." She just sat back and absorbed the atmosphere; on the nearby stage, a barbershop quartet sang old Nordic _poems_ , of all things; it was one of the many eclectic things that still made _Shaxx's Roadhouse_ a popular destination.**

 **Though, in all fairness, Wei Ning came here because of the boxing ring in the basement. Nothing like challenging other Guardians to bareknuckle fisticuffs, apparently.**

 **Eriana-3 stared at the five Guardians in front of her: Wei Ning downing a dark lager in one go, her petite face split into a wide smile; Vell Tarlowe quietly inquiring about Eris's work for the Speaker; Omar visibly trying to coax a response out of Sai Mota, only to get a pale ale splashed onto his head by the irritated Bladedancer. The laughter, the humor, the way in which they let the pub's jovial atmosphere slowly consume them...**

 **It was moments like these that made immortality bearable.**

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

The mouth of _Zhang Fei_ fired grenade after grenade; they bounced off of corners and pillars, striking at Shanks and Zeruelim from various angles, with all the power of Wei Ning's fists.

Then she descended onto the platform, and began using her _actual_ fists. "COME AT ME!"

A Zeruelus snarled, raising two shrapnel launchers and opening fire. Iruelim began to coagulate towards the remnants of broken Vex - likely leftover from Eriana's team, those lucky scoundrels! - reanimating them to serve as cannon fodder.

' _PUNCH._ '

 _Exactly!_ _ **Fist fodder**_ _is much more appropriate!_ Wei Ning dove behind a pillar, elbowing a Zeruelim in the face and immediately following up with a sparking fist to the gut. She used the collapsing Zeruelim's body as a projectile, tossing it on top of a trio of Shanks. Lifting upward above a Servitor, she fired her grenade launcher over her shoulder, bouncing the electrical explosives off of the ground and into the midst of a bunch of Iruelim. Landing amidst a cluster of reanimated Goblins and Minotaurs, the Titan roared with savage glee and ecstasy.

(Her Ghost was a simple sort. He had once been a simple man. Delightful in his simplicity, even if others considered him a deranged cripple. Brain damage could do strange things to people; Jenkins had been no different.)

Her knuckles shattered Goblin heads, delivering electrical currents that electrocuted the microscopic Fallen that controlled them. Her A.T. Field was a relentless bludgeon, breaking through the paltry fields that the Iruelim tried to put up. Her hand tore through the torso of a revived Minotaur, and she swung it around like a bludgeon.

(Jenkins had once been a kickboxer; she had recalled that much from the Time Before. She could not remember how or why he had become her **shifu** , in the years before the Collapse. After the Accident - she couldn't quite recall what had happened, but it had been something _big_ \- he had lost the use of his legs, and much of his mind. The precocious hooligan that she had once been had vowed to focus only on the use of her fists: feet were only good for running, or for getting you closer to your opponent! Even now - as a Guardian - that dedication brought a strange sense of pleasure to her Ghost, she could tell that much!)

The howls of approaching Zeruelim caught her attention. She backed away from the shattered Vex units and electrocuted piles of Iruelim, dodging the thrusts of shock staves and the swings of shock blades. She grabbed the extended limb of one Zeruelim - "Not **sharp** enough!" - and yanked _hard_ , bringing the limb's owner close in; her devastating counter punch knocked its head clean off. She kicked the dissolving body into its nearest cohort, right as her Light began to peak. "Come _on!_ Surely this isn't the _best_ that you've got!"

The hulking Zeruelus from before approached, walking on stumpy legs. Its razor-sharp limbs sliced through pillars, and hurled them at her. She lifted into the air, dodging the rocky projectiles, and pressed off an orange octagon to _soar_ towards the Fallen Guard. As more Zeruelim began to converge on the Zeruelus's position, its limbs whipped upward to skewer her.

Her Light demanded to be released!

' ** _S_** _ **uper**_ _punch!_ '

 _I couldn't agree more!_ Her body became awash in lightning, and she accelerated **_sharply_**. Her extended fist pressed against the razor-sharp edge of the Zeruelus's limb.

The limb was obliterated; Wei Ning continued further, smashing into her opponent's A.T. Field; she went even _further_ , smashing into her opponent's torso.

Thus was Basoriks, Guard of House Zeruel, destroyed.

BOOM!

A large shockwave erupted from the point of impact, vaporizing the closest Zeruelim; Wei Ning was quick to strike at the remainder with a torrent of fists, elbows, and shoulder charges. As her aura faded, the Titan snorted. "You should have sent your best!" She turned her gaze further towards the center of the Templar's Well, where a reanimated Hydra was doing _something_ with a bunch of Servitors. "Well, time to smash whatever it is _you_ lot are up to!" She took a step forward, and her world suddenly went topsy-turvy.

' _PUNCH!?_ '

CRASH!

The Titan grimaced from the collision; something had grabbed her leg and flung her towards the far wall of the Well's expansive cavern. It only took her a few moments to find the culprit. "...well, they really _did_ send their best."

A towering Zeruelix stood stoically, staring at her from the edge of the main platform; his right limb slowly reformed from its thin, ribbon-like state into something akin to a human hand. " **I receive a warning that my expedition is under attack...and lo, I behold yet another wretched** ** _thief._** " The humanoid beast glanced towards the remaining Fallen that had surrounded the Servitors. " **Focus on retrieving the Oracles!** " Skolas chuckled, and the hollow recesses of his monstrous skull blazed with red light. " **I will handle this** _ **personally**_ _._ "

xxxx

Deeper within the Vault, the six Guardians who had triumphed over Atheon continued their ascent; Shaxx and Ikora were _still_ continuing their debate on whether it was worthwhile to turn the Vault into a Crucible Arena.

The relatively lighthearted atmosphere - flush with victory, yet inwardly somber at the reality of what some of their number had lived through in the far-flung timestream - suddenly came to an end. " _...hold on. I'm getting a distress signal from another Ghost,_ " said Yui. " _Does anyone know a 'Jenkins'?_ "

Eriana-3, Vell Tarlowe, Eris Morn, and Shaxx immediately went still, for just a moment. "That's Wei Ning's Ghost," murmured the lone Exo. "Auron! Establish a comm-link!" With a few brief thoughts, her Ghost opened a line to the Striker's Ghost, and the Warlock opened the line to her entire team. "Wei Ning! Status?!"

" **So...** " The voice of the boisterous Titan echoed through their helmets; she apparently couldn't hear them, or she was busy talking aloud. " **...me all by my lonesome, against the Kell of Kells. What a** ** _fine_** **day!** "

"...Skolas is _here?_ In the Vault?!" exclaimed Ikora.

Eriana-3 promptly _bolted,_ furiously extending her Light to cross the gaps and platforms that led back up towards the Gorgons' Labyrinth. "HURRY UP, PEOPLE!" There was no time to waste. "We're coming, Wei Ning! Don't do anything reckless!"

"That's a tall order," grimly said Vell Tarlowe, who had also begun booking it.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

SMASH!

Wei Ning grimaced, pulling herself out of the crater that she had made upon contact with the ground; the blasted Zeruelix had thrown her down here without a care in the world! Were it not for her A.T. Field to soften the landing, she'd be dead. As it was, most of her skeleton was cracked. _Jenkins!  
_  
' _Punch,_ ' soberly replied her partner. He quickly manifested, flooding her whole body with Light, and promptly rejoined her in secret. ' _...punch._ '

"Fret not," answered the Titan, her gaze turning upwards as Skolas descended. "I'm going to give it my all, just like always!"

The moment the Kell landed, his arms unfurled into many blades of living shadow; three of them withdrew distinctive cannons from within his body. The bolts of Solar, Arc, and Void began firing in rapid succession, creating a unbearable barrage that would have annihilated most, if not all, opponents.

Hence why Wei Ning used her feet to run, keeping ahead of the destructive blasts and zigzagging randomly to prevent him from drawing a bead on her. She tossed a Pulse Grenade at him, which was contemptuously batted away with the flick of a shadowy tendril. "Very well, try _this_ on for size!" Orange octagons swirled around her right fist; briefly stopping, she cocked her arm back and _punched._ A crackling fist of orange blasted through the incoming bolts, aimed at Skolas's head. Unfortunately, it shattered against his own A.T. Field, which quivered from the force of the blow.

The Zeruelix seemed intrigued. " **...the light of your soul is quite robust.** " He laughed. " **Amusing!** " Three more tendrils reached within his body, pulling out a wire rifle, a shock rifle, and a shrapnel launcher.

Dodging became a lot more difficult after that; the tendrils moved with a chaotic grace, firing with haphazard foresight. The Scorch, Shock, and Null Cannons were now peppering the ground around her general area, blasting apart solid stone and creating potholes in the rocky surface. The shock rifle and wire rifle were aimed more precisely, as tracking Arc projectiles and Arc-infused shards of metal shot with uncanny precision. The shrapnel launcher was just the Fallen Kell being dickish, Wei Ning was sure.

' _Sucker punch?!_ '

 _...maybe. Worth a shot!_ She feinted at stopping in front of a Solar bolt, and impulsively manifested her A.T. Field as a thick shield in front of her. The metaphysical field was immediately subject to an overwhelming barrage of energy, such that the entire Well echoed with an explosive cacophony.

After a solid thirty seconds of firing, Skolas stopped. He did not advance towards the cloud of dust and rubble; too many Fallen had become cocksure and arrogant at the thought of a thief being killed, advancing foolishly into an unexpected kill zone. Either the hardy fighter was dead, or she was not; one way or another, he would be sure...wait, the ground was rumbling-?

KRAKOOM!

Wei Ning erupted from the ground behind Skolas, fist encased in a sharpened drill of rotating octagons aimed at his back-!

Multiple tendrils instinctively wrapped around her limbs, halting her forward progress. With a defiant roar, Skolas flung the Titan into the ground, dragging her against the ground roughly. Her body went slack, and she stopped struggling.

The Kell chuckled as he dragged her closer, raising her body up with a single tendril wrapped around her neck. Her whole body was limp, and unmoving. " **I know that your accursed little machine is around here somewhere.** " Another tendril sharpened, and struck; with a meaty sound, it pierced armor and flesh, going through her left lung.

All Wei Ning did was gurgle as blood trickled out of her lips. The lower part of her visor was beginning to stain red.

Skolas's eyes glittered with triumph and amusement. " **I've seen it all too often. That 'Ghost' of yours is waiting until your corpse is left alone for too long...and it will then resurrect you, good as new. Even Taniks, powerful and old as he was, fell for such base trickery.** " He stabbed her once more with another tendril, this time in the right lung. " **I will see your every atom** ** _vaporized_** **first.** " The Zeruelix made a show of glancing at a rocky outcropping in the distance. " **Perhaps over there?** " He then gazed in the other direction, at a pile of rubble. " **Or maybe under there...?** "

 _...he's right where he needs to be_ , wearily thought Wei Ning, irritated by the feeling of those sharp limbs embedded through her lungs. Breathing was starting to get a little difficult. _And I've got you right where_ _ **I**_ _want you. NOW, JENKINS!  
_  
The little Ghost quietly emerged from Wei Ning's back, and blessed her body with Light. Her body immediately went taut, and her right fist began to _glow_ -

Skolas immediately turned back, glaring down intently at her-

-and Wei Ning delivered a _ferocious_ uppercut - crackling with lightning, reinforced by her mighty spirit! - right into the Fallen's skull-like face.  
 **  
CRACK!  
**  
Shards of bone went flying.

Skolas shrieked in agony, as several tendrils pressed against the side of his face; with a furious snarl, he whipped Wei Ning away, his other tendrils ripping harshly out of her lungs from sheer momentum. She skipped once, twice, thrice, finally skidding to a halt upon her feet. _Well...that certainly felt good. Come on Jenkins!  
_  
' _...no more punches._ '

The Titan paused. _What?_ She looked up, and realized why. _Oh.  
_  
One of the Zeruelix's many tendrils had latched around her Ghost before it could rejoin her; the Fallen Kell finally revealed his face, showing that his left eye socket had been entirely shattered, leaving only a twitching flicker of red light. The right eye blazed like fire.

' _...ALL of the punches._ '

She got his meaning. She got it _oh-so-clearly.  
_  
Skolas glared right into the face of Jenkins, a rabid growl slipping past his gaping maw.

Jenkins's reply was appropriately pithy. " _ **Donkey**_ _punch!_ "

SHICK.

Wei Ning winced as a razor-sharp tendril skewered her Ghost; a gaping hole was suddenly present inside her soul, no longer connected to the infinite ocean that was the Traveler's Light.

(She slowly rose into new life for the first time; such a strange feeling was coursing through her. It was so... _empowering._ Her eyes fell upon the floating robot eye, surrounded by gray wedges...and then it spoke with a very familiar voice. " _Happiness punch!_ ")

No time to mope; no _point_ in moping. _Well, if this Light I have is all that's left...then I will simply have to do what I do best._ Punch, and punch, and punch! _Very well then, Skolas!_ Her A.T. Field manifested, contouring around her body in overlapping 'plates' of orange octagons. She did not dare speak, for she did know if she could take another breath, so filled with blood were her lungs. _I shall give everything I have!_ Her body erupted with lightning, and she took off in a dead sprint.

The Kell loosed a frenzied scream, and he opened fire with _all_ of his weapons.

Wei Ning stormed through the hellish impacts, punching through bolts and charging through pinpoint shots; gritting her bloodied teeth, she punched Skolas in the chest. Then in the gut. Then in the shoulder.

She punched. And _punched._ And _**punched**_.

Each blow seem to pulverize yet another tendril. Each attack rendered his physical form just a little bit lesser. Her unrelenting onslaught pressed the taller beast against the central pillar of rock in the Templar's Well; keeping her relentless momentum, the Titan raised her fist, which glowed with Light and spirit.

 **SMASH!  
**  
Her blow carried them both through the wall, and they fell into the deep tunnel that led further into the Vault. _Heh. Bet you'll feel_ that _in the morning. And the day after. And a year after! And the_ _ **ever after**_ _, if you even have an afterlife! May you_ _ **never**_ _forget my fists, foul creature!  
_  
Skolas's right eye suddenly narrowed, shining with a lucid focus that had been missing; apparently, the rabid fury had been beaten out of him. Which explained why he quietly used his tendrils to switch their positions; now _she_ was the one falling further.

She would hit the ground first.

 _...this might hurt a little.  
_  
xxxx

Within the Gorgons' Labyrinth, there were no longer any Gorgons. There were no clusters of SIVA either. "Where did they go...?" wondered a bewildered Ikora.

"No time to dawdle!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx; Eriana-3 and Vell Tarlowe were far ahead of them, having maintained a furious and unrelenting pace. Given that they had known Wei Ning the longest - had fought alongside her the _most_ \- it only made sense. "We must get to our comrade!"

They finally emerged from the tunnels and into the first open area of the Labyrinth, stretching upward for a seemingly indeterminable distance...wait. Shinji paused, focusing on the two dots that were rapidly growing in size. "What-?"

The form of a Titan in battered silver armor came down first; with one last and pronounced burst of Light, she slowed her descent just enough to land on her back with a harsh thud.

Then the larger form of a Zeruelix crashed upon her with cold malice, piercing her torso with a dozen sharpened limbs of shadow.

Wei Ning spasmed from the collision, and from the sharp blades that skewered her.

Skolas slowly rose, glaring fiercely at the six Guardians with his one good eye. " **...** ** _more_** **thieves...** "

Eriana-3's gaze was transfixed upon the fallen Titan's form. "...Wei...?"

"...your timing is very _poor_ ," growled Eris Morn, raising _Bane_ to her shoulder.

The Zeruelix snorted, taking aim with his array of firearms...and paused. His gaze briefly flicked upward.

xxxx

/Templar's Well, the Vault of Glass/

" **We have them** ," said Drekthas. The Iruelus stared stoically at the four Oracles gathered around it; with a quiet groan, the nearby Servitors began to absorb them into their being. " **Beginning extraction. We will rendezvous at the target, Kell of Kells.** " And for once, the Fallen Captain meant it.

xxxx

Skolas snorted. " **...I've wasted enough time on you** ** _vermin._** "

" _You will_ _ **make**_ _time_ ," snarled Eriana-3, blinking towards the Kell in a flash of Light-!

Skolas also blinked away, utilizing a short-range teleporter - common to most high-ranking Fallen across all Houses - to skip backwards and upwards by several dozen meters. The Zeruelix, standing atop a thick stalagmite, looked down at them with an imperious expression; his ghoulish face was even more monstrous thanks to his injuries. " **The glory of our people awaits! The Eliksni will** ** _no longer_** **be denied their rightful place by the Great Machine's side!** " The beast turned, and quickly ascended upward in short-range increments of twenty yards.

The lone Exo wasted no time; she fell on her knees beside Wei Ning's side, gingerly pulling off the Titan's helmet, which no longer glowed with an inner Light. "Wei...where's your Ghost? Where's _Jenkins?!_ "

Shinji quietly moved around her, looking down at the woman he knew only by acquaintance (mostly as someone who inadvertently punched him); she was obviously of Chinese ethnicity, with fair skin, high cheekbones, and short black hair. It was a jarring sight: the odd satisfaction in her brown eyes, in union with the blood dribbling from her mouth and down her chin. "...damn bastard got him..." Her breathing was marred by flecks of frothy blood, its bright red color almost gleaming in the dim Labyrinth. "...gave as _good_ as we got though...see his face? That was _us_..."

"Don't talk, damn it!" Eriana-3 looked at them, madly, _desperately._ "You Hunters have to known some proper first aid, right? You're out in the Wilds on your own, you _have_ to!"

Shinji froze; even if his knowledge of first aid covered the basics, he wouldn't even know where to _begin_. Eris answered with more conviction...even if it wasn't the answer that was wanted. "I wouldn't be able to heal a wound like this."

"That's not _good_ enough!" The Exo scowled, and began focusing on her inner Light. "Come on...come _on..._ COME ON, _DAMN IT!_ _ **WORK**_ FOR ME! I can use my Light to heal you, I _know_ I can-!"

Vell grabbed her wrist. "...she's too far gone," murmured the Titan. His gaze had not left the face of his old friend ever since Skolas had departed. "...too far gone..."

Wei Ning chuckled, still managing to smile despite the great pain she was obviously in. "...gave...my best shot...now _you've_ got...to do _better_...that's how it's...s'posed to _go_..." She weakly - and what a horrid word to use, _weak_ and _Wei Ning_ did not mix - raised her right hand, curling it into a fist.

Shaxx sighed, full of weary bitterness; he slowly knelt down, no longer speaking with his characteristically brash tone. "...I understand, comrade." He placed his hand atop her fist. "You fought the good fight, Guardian." Vell's hand settled atop Shaxx's, followed by Eris's; lastly - reluctantly, not wanting to do it, because it would mean recognizing what was now _inevitable_ \- Eriana-3 placed her hand on top of theirs.

Ikora and Shinji watched silently: Ikora out of quiet reverence (but she was still looking around, almost frustrated; something about how the Labyrinth had changed was _eating_ at her), Shinji out of morbid curiosity. It suddenly occurred to him that these five people - Wei Ning, Eriana-3, Vell, Eris, and Shaxx - all had a shared history, stretching back for untold years. It elevated this gesture - its origin unknown to him, yet obviously heavy with meaning to _them_ \- to the level of something sacred.

The legendary Striker grinned; her eyes were looking distantly, focusing on someplace else...on some _when_ else. "... _barkeep_...another round...for everyone...it's...on... _me_..."

Her fist drooped onto the ground.

Wei Ning died - for the final time - with a smile on her face.

It took approximately three seconds for Eriana-3 to completely give in to her sorrowful rage. A wretched howl erupted from her synthetic throat; with bursts of Light, she blinked upward in quick succession, hellbent on tracking down Wei Ning's killer.

"Damn it," growled Eris Morn. "The fool is going to get herself killed for _real!_ " She also took off, using her A.T. Field as an elevator lift.

Shinji's immediate impulse was to follow her. However, he skidded to a halt, glancing back at the other Guardians. "Erm..." Were they staying? Were they going? He didn't want to split up even further, but after what had happened to Wei Ning, he didn't want Eris and Eriana-3 to face Skolas alone-!

"Go after them, young Hunter," said Shaxx, standing tall with his normal confidence. The Lord of the Crucible looked down quietly at Vell Tarlowe, who had not yet gotten up from the ground. "He is mourning like Eriana...but less explosively. And as for Ikora..." He glanced off into the distance, staring at the Warlock; she was peering intently at a thick cluster of Vex circuitry and metal. "...she is letting her mind wander, as Warlocks tend to do." He turned back towards Shinji, and have his own breastplate a hard tap. " _I_ will stay behind and watch their back. Will you take the task of watching the backs of Eriana and Eris?"

That he could do. "...thank you, Shaxx-san. And be careful!"

"Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word, young Guardian! But I _will_ live."

He'd take it. And so Shinji took off, using his A.T. Field to ascend upward in a manner similar to Eris. Out of the Gorgons' Labyrinth he went, pressing off an orange octagon with each step; by the time he had made it back to the Templar's Well, he had caught up with Eris. "Where's-?"

"The fool's moving quickly," answered Eris, knowing already what he was going to ask. "She's going to get herself killed."

"...Wei Ning was someone important, wasn't she?"

The female Hunter sighed with something akin to nostalgia. Or anguish. Maybe both? "...Wei was a larger-than-life figure. Well-liked by everyone. Impossible to hate, no matter who you were...I can understand why Eriana has let herself be consumed by rage."

"...but we have to get to her." He knew _very_ well what happened when anger took control, and robbed one of reason; it was why the Horakis had died long ago, in the Cataclysm, because of _him._ Saladin had once reassured him that anger could be useful if channeled _properly_...but _only_ then. "Before she does something...reckless."

"Agreed."

As they crossed more floating platforms, a familiar voice suddenly came over their comms. " **Ah. Familiar Guardians returning from below. Did Vault mission go...according to plan?** "

"Variks?" asked Eris. "What are you up to?"

" **Have been paying attention to Venus, ever since scouts from faction** ** _Seele_** **tracked the Prison of Elders here. Sudden burst of activity, yes? Vex augmented with red tech, and now Fallen converging towards a Vex stronghold, yes?** "

"...I think Skolas might have found what he wanted," murmured Shinji. "He came behind us, into the Vault of Glass."

" **Oh? And what do you believe his motive to be?** "

Shinji glanced at Eris; it had been _her_ theory, after all. "Tell me, Variks; how would you react if Skolas were able to pull whole armies of your kind into this timeline?"

" **...I would be rather surprised.** "

Through the tunnels they had run, past familiar settings; finally, they made it past the door of the Vault, once more emerging into the open air of the Ishtar Sink. Shinji looked around; Eriana-3 was nowhere to be seen, but her ID marker was moving swiftly away per his HUD. "Where is she going...?"

Eris catapulted herself upward with her A.T. Field, ascended to the top of the plateau into which the Vault's door was based. "...I believe I know where."

Shinji quickly ascended as well, and followed Eris's gaze. "...oh."

It had been a familiar landmark these past days on Venus, but one they had yet to venture towards. Far in the distance, a massive cluster of brass and bronze blocks ascended into the air, a jumbled tower that appeared both chaotic and orderly; hovering above this immense construct was a Fallen Ketch.

"...we must go to the Citadel."

xxxx

/The Terminus, the Citadel/

Atop the sprawling spire of history-spanning circuitry and robust confluxes, the Eliksni were quickly moving everything into position. The Vex had offered only token resistance; likely because the base of the Citadel was being stormed by forces from the Houses of Iruel, Arael, Israfel, and Zeruel from below.

That suited Skolas just fine.

He calmly set down upon the isolated platform, suspended defiantly in the air, and seemingly unaffected by the elements. His grim gaze watched quietly as various Iruelim floated about, intermingling with deactivated gateways and two metallic confluxes, situated by the largest portal. Four Servitors brimmed with the power of the Vault's Oracles, glowing bright yellow; Drekthas, still animating a broken and dilapidated Hydra, oversaw the orchestration of this grand operation. Heavily-armed Zeruelim and Zeruelus - members of Skolas's personal Guard, his most _elite_ warriors - guarded the path leading up to these portals; if any enemies came upon them from the central spire, they would be attacked with extreme prejudice.

The Kell resisted the urge to rest against one of the bronze walls; this was to be his moment of triumph. The moment where he would usher in a new age for his people! He knew that the younger whelps were staring at his face, that were boggling at his injury. Let them; scars were scars. It would be a testament to the might of the thief that he had slain, and therefore a testament to his _own_ martial prowess. There were few, if any, that he could think of who would have survived a one-on-one battle against that creature.

But there was no time to ruminate. No time to rest. There was only the **_now_**.

And so he stepped towards the Iruelus Captain. " **Are we ready?** "

" **Coordinates input from the World's Grave. Oracle energy synchronization is holding. Conflux coordination is in progress.** "

" **Then do it. Let us bring an end to this pointless war!** " They would utterly overwhelm the thieves, once and for all!

The Servitors groaned in unison, shimmering with excess ether and temporal energy. The twin confluxes began to shine with non-baryonic matter. Every portal glowed, shimmering brilliantly.

" **Gateway tunneling is in progress,** " droned Drekthas.

The entire structure began to thrum, and time began to slowly converge on them.

xxxx

Deep down below, two Sparrows slowly pulled up besides another one; Eriana-3 was staring intently down the path and into the valley below...and for good reason.

Fallen and SIVA-enhanced Vex were fighting each other with an unbelievable ferocity. Every Zeruelim was a whirling dervish of sharp limbs, every Israfim danced and bounced, every Araelim shined with psychic fury, every Iruelim surged and consumed! The Vex were no less ferocious in their defensive actions; red tendrils extended from every Goblin's back, unleashing horrible shocks upon contact; the line rifles of the Hobgoblins were further advanced by SIVA, resulting in fiery shots that exploded on contact; Minotaurs walked with nanomachines encrusted on their hands, which emitted the energy of the Torch Hammer with every melee blow; Harpies, surrounded by the nanites, exploded violently upon their demise, creating clouds of nanomachines that swarmed the nearest interlopers and consumed them utterly; Hydras oversaw the battle from above, glowing with nigh-impenetrable shields of SIVA.

It was quite understandable why the Warlock had not proceeded, despite her obvious desires. "...I can't make it through there alone." Her synthetic eyes gazed at the bridge that crossed the valley, leading to a vast doorway into the Citadel. "I _have_ to get inside..." She then looked up, glaring wrathfully at the Ketch hovering high above. "...to get to _him._ "

"It would take a lot more firepower than we currently have to break through that," admonished Eris.

The voice of Variks echoed over their comms. " **The choice may be out of your hands, Guardians. If you truly believe that Skolas is going to bring about whole armies worth of Eliksni - not mere Fallen, but vaunted and hardened warriors from the days of the** ** _Whirlwind!_** **\- then your time is limited, yes?** "

Eriana-3 scowled. "Well if you have a plan, _provide_ one! I need _SOMETHING!_ "

" **Oh, and as I'm sure you're aware, one of the Reef's terms for our alliance with the City...is that Skolas be captured alive, to face the Queen's justice.** "

"DAMN the Queen's _justice!_ " snarled the Exo. "If she had wanted justice for herself, she should have kept that wretch under lock and key! Now Skolas has become _our_ problem, and I say that he _dies!_ "

" **...an understandable sentiment. Loss is painful; we know that very well.** "

Shinji let the words filter through; his gaze was focused upward, at the apex of the Citadel. "...we can get up there. We don't have to fight through all of that." He looked knowingly at Eris. "...just like in the Vault."

"...ah. Just like in the Vault." She grabbed onto Eriana-3's shoulder. "Ready yourself. Ready your Light."

xxxx

/The Terminus, the Citadel/

The air around the entire platform was beginning to thrum, and the confluxes had begun vibrating. There was an undeniable heaviness that was now pressing down upon them. The younger Zeruelim were beginning to fidget with anticipation.

As they should! " **Soon...soon...!** "

There was a sudden bark by one of the Zeruelus; Skolas whirled around, and went still at the sight of three humanoids flying over the side of the Terminus. Two of them were ascending - using nothing but the Light of their Souls! - and supporting the third one between them; the third one, a synthetic, howled furiously and began flinging fire everywhere.

No. Not now. " **I refuse. I will not let you take this away from us!** " Skolas roared, withdrawing his cannons from within his tired body. " **Kill the thieves!** "

xxxx

There was immediate chaos.

Right as Eriana-3 began blanketing the area with orbs of flame, Eris let the Arc consume her; she moved forward with grim purpose, twirling and swinging her electrifying staff with precision and grace.

Shinji noted the greater amounts of reinforcements further down the platform, and focused Void Light into his hands; with a heavy throw, he launched the purple javelin ahead of the main line. He focused his A.T. Field around the Shadowshot, right before the bolt expanded-

CHYOOM.

Tethers tipped with orange lashed out at an unbelievable distance, grabbing over thirty Zeruelim and Zeruelus; like a rubber band springing back, the tethers pulled them in closer, creating a mound of shadowy bodies and grimacing skulls. With stern determination, he through a Vortex Grenade at the pile of Fallen, and tried not to pay attention as the trapped enemies were torn at by the swirling Void energies; their pain and damage was transferred to each other over and over, creating a horrific cascade of energy that resulted in an explosion of purple light.

" **Your interference has become a _nuisance!_** "

Shinji whirled around, bringing up the _Young Wolf's Howl_ ; his claymore smashed against the tendrils of Skolas, loosing angry sparks. The broken face of the Kell of Kells glared wrathfully at him, and his guttural voice echoed with malice. " **We will no longer be denied!** " He kicked at the smaller opponent's chest, and opened fire with his cannons.

The young Hunter rolled onto his feet, throwing a Smoke Grenade down at the ground; as he went invisible, he immediately vacated the premises, sneaking towards the Servitors-

" **We will no longer be tread upon, like the universe's refuse!** "

Flailing tendrils soared around the platform, knocking Shinji over; as his invisibility faded, he barely managed to jump out of the way of another cannon blast from the enraged Kell.

Yui, after being silent for some time, finally decided to speak. ' _I have to say, there's a lot of energy being pulled here-_ '

 _Mother. Not now.  
_  
' _I mean, a LOT-_ '

 _NOT. NOW._ He was in no mood to hear her speak. Not yet. The things he had _seen_ , deep within the timestream...!

Yui, uncharacteristically, snapped right back at him. ' _No son,_ _ **you**_ _listen to me! You have difficulties with what we saw from the past. I_ _ **understand**_ _. But this is important, something about this doesn't_ _ **fit-!**_ '

Her words were cut off by the Zeruelix blinking in front of him via short-range teleport; Shinji dove underneath the Kell's outstretched fists and lashed out with an A.T. Field-enhanced sword. A large gash was torn out of the back of Skolas's leg. The Kell groaned, briefly stumbling before his back erupted with more tendrils, forcing Shinji to retreat once more.

" **You think you're the chosen ones? You're think you have the right to power?!** " Skolas rose, glaring hatefully at his opponents. The entire platform was now scoured by Solar, Arc, and Void energy; only the very end of the Terminus, where the possessed Hydra was working amidst the shining Servitors and the two confluxes, was untouched. " **You know nothing! You _are_ nothing before us!** "

A Fusion Grenade soared towards his face; it was barely blocked by Skolas's A.T. Field, upon which it exploded harmlessly. Eriana-3 was swiftly approaching, her eyes glowing with wrath. "Wei was not _nothing_." She raised a fusion rifle, its coils glowing with pent-up energy. "And _you_ will _burn_ for what you've done!"

" **Visit your paltry vengeance upon me!** " Skolas flared his tendrils wide, readying his array of firearms. " **It won't make a difference in the end, you _wretches-!_** "

DOOM.

That sound cut through the entire battle, and everyone paused. Eris, along with the Zeruelim she was locked into mortal combat with, both turned. Shinji and Eriana-3 stared beyond Skolas, prompting the Fallen Kell to turn.

DOOM.

Every portal suddenly went dark, save the largest at the end; the twin confluxes began to pulse rapidly, as the Oracles' light filtered from the Servitors and towards the gateway.

DOOM.

A great cloud of temporal fog - so similar to the Vex's distinctive mark of time travel, yet so much bigger, so much _brighter!_ \- manifested beyond the gateway, suspended at a central mote of light in the sky...no, not just mere light...

DOOM.

...but _Light.  
_  
Skolas, the head of House Zeruel, the Kell of Kells, raised his tired arms and began shouting with glee in his native tongue.

"He's activated the Citadel..." murmured Eriana-3, her metallic lips tilting downward with confusion. "Variks! What is he saying?!"

" **Hold on...hold on...it doesn't make sense, not if he's pulling an army through...what he's saying is...** " There was a brief pause. And then the Kell of House Tabris spoke with something akin to horrified awe and stupor. " **...no...it** ** _can't_** **be. That's** ** _impossible!_** "

"...what is he saying?" asked Shinji, his eyes transfixed upon the massive cloud. It was still getting _bigger_.

" **Skolas is saying...that their Progenitor has returned.** "

xxxx

The ripples upon reality were quick to be felt; they had no choice _but_ to be felt.

xxxx

The Vex across Venus paused. A new paracausal entity's presence registered, one of vast and unfathomable weight.

This new data needed to be analyzed.

In droves, the Vex retreated into the Gate Network, leaving their opponents - Fallen _and_ Guardian - looking around in bewilderment.

xxxx

Upon Earth, the Traveler faintly hummed. It was a subtle sound, almost impossible to detect.

The Speaker noticed it immediately; having been in tune with the sphere's harmonics for so long, that resonance was unmistakable. _Well. How interesting_ , thought Gendo Ikari.

xxxx

In the Reef, within Variks's personal chambers on Sovereign, the Tabrix was stock still, unmoving.

The sheer sensation of that presence...the power...the ultimate epitome of _Might_...

The memory was so stark, so vivid. He couldn't help but shudder. _Unbelievable...how could this be...?  
_  
xxxx

Within the Jovians, on the moon of Europa, MP-01 glanced towards the sky. " **Oh?** " That power...such a concentration of Light the likes of which he had never felt since before the Collapse. " **...how interesting,** " said Chairman Keel with a sneer.

A new player had entered the field.

xxxx

For a brief instant, every single iteration of Rei Ayanami gazed towards Venus.

Within the Oversoul Throne, the Original - floating serenely within that burning soul-star of blue, suspended in orange crystal - hummed thoughtfully.

" _How interesting. A very improbable event._ "

She smiled.

" _...but not one that we didn't anticipate. Not one that we can't prepare for._ "

The Blasphemous Vision would continue unabated.

xxxx

/The Terminus, the Citadel, Venus/

' _...told you it was a lot of energy._ '

Shinji was not of the sound mind needed to retort or reply to his Ghost. He was too busy staring at the behemoth emerging from the temporal fog. _Um...mother...?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _...its head is bigger than Unit-01.  
_  
' _And so it is!_ '

The creature was absolutely **gargantuan** _._ The floating mass of fleshy tendrils - dark in color on the outside, but bearing red tones underneath, their edges simultaneously sharp and yet not! - finished manifesting into their reality; the bony ribs and massive sphere of red brought to mind the appearance of Taniks and Sachiel, but _this_ being was so much **more!** And the _face!_ A death's head grimace, imposing beyond the likes of Skolas's own face...yet possessing a pristine air that could only be called divine.

It wasn't a stretch to say that this new entity rivaled the Citadel in size.

Slowly - as the confluxes went quiet, as the portal shut down, as the Servitors smoked and collapsed from the sheer energy they had channeled - the massive face tilted down towards them. The empty sockets within its face suddenly became alight with twin motes, blazing with all the radiance of red stars.

And the creature spoke as Thunder, or perhaps an Avalanche; capitalization was absolutely warranted, for this was one who stood upon the pinnacle of Creation!

++ _ **I AM ZERUEL**_ ++

The burning eyes stared briefly at them all.

++THIS PLACE IS UNFAMILIAR-  
-SPEAK, SO THAT I MAY UNDERSTAND++

' _The big giant god-like beast is asking to talk!_ ' screamed Yui. ' _Say something!_ '

Shinji blinked, stunned by both the impassive hulk of Zeruel and his mother's sudden insistence on speaking. "Er-"

Skolas beat him to the punch.

xxxx

 **Progenitor!** screamed Skolas in his native tongue, pleading to the being that was his proverbial _god_. **These wretched creatures** ** _stole_** **the Great Machine from us, reduced it to a mere shell of its former self! For so long, our kind has tried to reclaim it-!  
**  
Zeruel huffed; his breath rumbled, akin to a tuba with how much it shook and vibrated.

- _ **I DID NOT ASK FOR NOISE**_ -

++I ASKED FOR SOMEONE TO SPEAK-  
-SO THAT I MAY UNDERSTAND++  
++HAVE SUCH BASICS BEEN FORGOTTEN?-

++ _ **IDLE BABBLE IS USELESS++**_

-COME FORWARD, SCION OF MY HOUSE++  
++SHOW ME YOUR MIND AND SPIRIT-  
-THAT IS HOW YOU SHALL SPEAK++

Direct communion with his Progenitor. **Of course!** A slim tendril - so tiny compared to Zeruel, moving ponderously with great care - set down besides the Kell, still as thick as a Ketch's fuel cable. The limb slowly pulled him up, until Skolas was level with the titanic eyes of his god. They emitted a hazy red light that enveloped him totally, probing deeply into his very being. **I fought as hard as I could, to unite our people...all for the sake of bringing you here, to guide us, to be the foundation for a new age!** The light ended, and the Zeruelix was left facing his Progenitor. **Do you understand, Progenitor?**

-IT SEEMS I HAVE YOU TO THANK++  
++FOR MY PRESENCE HERE-

 **Yes, it was my plan! Bringing you here was-!  
**  
Zeruel's eyes narrowed to proverbial pinpricks, and they brightened in intensity.

- _ **YOU MISERABLE CUR!**_ -

His tendril wrapped tightly around Skolas, as a python squeezing its prey.

-THE SYSTEM OF STALIKS++  
++WAS WHERE I MADE MY STAND-  
-AGAINST MY KIN WHO WERE TURNED!++

++ _ **OUR BATTLE SHOOK THE HEAVENS**_ ++

++I TORE ARMISAEL TO PIECES-  
-I CRUSHED MATARAEL WITH A DYING PLANET++  
++MY GAZE STRUCK DOWN RAMIEL-  
-SUNDERING HE WHO COULD KILL STARS++

++SAHAQUIEL WAS THE LAST ONE-  
-SO I BATHED IN THE LIGHT OF STALIKS++  
++TO UNLEASH HEAVENLY FIRE-  
-AGAINST THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION++

- _ **YET I WAS TORN AWAY!**_ -

++ _ **AND NOW I AM HERE, FAR IN THE FUTURE**_ ++

Zeruel brought Skolas closer; his entire body was shaking with palpable rage, and the force of his vibrations caused the Citadel to tremble.

- _ **I HAVE SEEN THE TALES OF OUR PEOPLE THROUGH YOUR EYES-  
**_  
++ _ **THE LOSS OF STALIKS WAS A TURNING POINT IN THE WHIRLWIND**_ ++

- _ **AND YOU BELIEVE I WOULD BE GRATEFUL?**_ -

++ _ **TO BE TORN AWAY FROM THE CELESTIAL BATTLEFIELD?**_ ++

- _ **YOU HAVE LOST ALL SIGHT OF MY NATURE!**_ -

Skolas gurgled; the tendril was still tightening around him. Confused despair began to worm its way into his heart. **But...but Zeruel-!**

The mighty deity snorted; the ensuing gale force winds nearly blew everyone off of the Terminus.

++TO FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT-  
-TO FACE THE END WITH HEAD HELD HIGH++  
++BETTER TO REMAIN TRUE AND PURE-  
-EVEN KNOWING THAT YOUR DOOM IS LIKELY++

++A UNIQUE EXISTENCE-  
-LEAVES AN EVERLASTING MARK++  
++UPON THE FABRIC OF REALITY-  
-THIS I KNOW INTIMATELY++

++A MARRED IDEA, A CRACKED FOUNDATION-  
-THEY CANNOT STAND AGAINST THE TIDE++  
++THEY ARE WIPED AWAY, LEAVING NOT A TRACE-  
-SUCH IS THE ELIKSNI'S CURRENT STATE!++

++ _ **BETTER TO HAVE TRULY PERISHED IN BATTLE**_ ++

- _ **THAN BE REDUCED TO SUCH FORGETTABLE TRASH**_ -

++ _ **THOSE OF MY HOUSE WERE NOBLE WARRIORS**_ ++

- _ **BEARING A WONDROUSLY PARTICULAR VALOR**_ -

++ _ **NOW YOU ARE BUT A RAPACIOUS HORDE**_ ++

- _ **NO DIFFERENT FROM ANY OTHER!**_ -

Skolas was still being crushed. His lone eye stared at the Progenitor with an imploring gaze. **What...what should I have done...?  
**  
The response was swift and unforgiving.

++SUCH A QUESTION IS POINTLESS-  
-FOR ONE WHOSE TIME IS COME++  
++YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME HERE TO LEAD-  
-AND SO SHALL I GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED++

++SKOLAS OF HOUSE ZERUEL-  
-HE WHO CALLS HIMSELF THE KELL OF KELLS++  
++YOUR CONTINUED PRESENCE IS POISONOUS-  
-AND POISON MUST BE CAST OUT++

++ _ **THUS I DECLARE YOUR FATE**_ ++

With a contemptuous flick, Zeruel's tiny tendril flung the Zeruelix high into the sky. The titanic Progenitor turned with deliberate slowness, and his eyes flickered with immense Light.

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

A massive cross of pink energy erupted in the sky, incinerating Skolas in his entirety.

xxxx

The three Guardians were dumbstruck by the massive blast; the sky roared with sound and fury, and the clouds were blown away by the immense force.

As the energy cross slowly faded, Zeruel ponderously turned his gaze back towards them.

"...Eriana? Now would be a _very_ good time to call your ship," murmured Eris Morn.

Zeruel slowly took in the sight of the other Fallen; Shinji chanced a brief glance at the various denizens of House Zeruel and House Iruel, and saw that they had not moved. They were absolutely _petrified._

After what had just happened to Skolas, he couldn't blame them.

Finally, the Progenitor spoke.

- _ **FEAR NOT, PROGENY OF MY HOUSE-  
**_  
++CAN A HAND CHOOSE?-  
-CAN AN ARM DECIDE?++  
++ARE THEY NOT BOUND-  
-TO THE WHIMS OF THE HEAD?++

++YOU ARE OBEDIENT WHELPS-  
-WHO HAVE STRUGGLED TO SURVIVE++  
++THE METHODS OF YOUR RAVAGING-  
-ARE OWED TO THE MINDS OF A FEW++

++THE FATE OF SKOLAS WAS HIS OWN-  
-YOU NEED NOT SHARE IN IT++  
++THERE WILL BE A TIME OF REFLECTION-  
-FOR THERE IS MUCH I HAVE YET TO UNDERSTAND++

++ _ **IF YOU WISH TO AID ME IN THIS ENDEAVOR**_ ++

- _ **THEN GATHER WITH YOUR BRETHREN**_ -

++ _ **AWAIT MY ARRIVAL IN THE SKY**_ ++

The various Fallen seemed all too eager to comply, for every one of them to the last engaged their retrieval beacons. They promptly vanished in a wavy shimmer of blue, pulled back by the teleportation chambers of the Ketch.

In an instant, only the three Guardians were left stop the Terminus, facing Zeruel.

"...Eriana. Your _ship_ ," hissed Eris.

"It's on its way," muttered Eriana-3.

Finally, the Progenitor turned back to them.

- _ **AND WHAT TO MAKE OF YOU?-  
**_  
++YOU HAVE FACED MY PEOPLE-  
-AND HAVE KILLED MANY++  
++YET YOU WIELD THE LIGHT-  
-BEARING THE GREAT MACHINE'S FAVOR++

++IT IS A CURIOUS PUZZLE-  
-I SENSE MY GOD++  
++YET IT IS LESSER-  
-IT IS SILENT++

++EVEN IN THE CHAOS OF THE WHIRLWIND-  
-ITS SONG NEVER FADED++  
++FOR IT TO BE RENDERED MUTE-  
-REQUIRED SOMETHING TERRIBLE++

++ _ **WHAT HAPPENED?**_ ++

Shinji couldn't speak. He didn't dare speak, lest he begin spilling out like a sieve, revealing all that he had _seen-!  
_  
' _Don't worry son. Let me talk._ ' Yui manifested above his shoulder; the purple Ghost, suspended by A.T. Fields, glanced up at Zeruel. " _Hello there, Mr. Zeruel! I'm-_ "

Zeruel's eyes narrowed to pinpricks.

- _ **THAT STENCH!-  
**_  
++ _ **YOU BEAR THE POWER OF THE LIGHT++  
**_  
- _ **YET YOUR FORM HAS THE FOUL STINK OF THE HORDE-**_

Yui paused. " _What do you...oh._ " She paused. " _... **oh**. Oh dear._ " She glanced back at Shinji. " _This may be bad._ "

Shinji blinked. Then he recalled the words of Variks. Then he remembered that the Eliksni had fallen to the Hive...and that Unit-01 was _partly Hive._ "...oh."

++ _ **I HAVE SEEN 'EVANGELION' THROUGH THE EYES OF SKOLAS**_ ++

- _ **DID HE NEVER REALIZE WHAT FOUL CREATURES YOU ARE?**_ -

++ _ **IS THIS WHY THE GREAT MACHINE IS SILENT?!**_ ++

His eyes began to glow brighter.

The air around them began to rumble. " _...I think we should run_ ," said Yui, right before rejoining her son.

- _ **YOUR PRESENCE IS VILE IN MY SIGHT**_ -

Suddenly, Eriana-3 grabbed Shinji and Eris by the shoulders. "Hang on!" The sound of a jumpship's engines narrowed in on them; a large arrowhead was swooping downward, its bronze hull and decals of black-white fire shimmering in the light of the Sun.

Zeruel's eyes began to bloom with fire.

++ _ **BE GONE!**_ ++

As the ship passed over them, the three Guardians transmatted away-

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

xxxx

-and they landed in a pile within Eriana-3's jumpship. As she untangled herself, the Exo yelled, "Auron! What's our heading?!"

Her Ghost's voice echoed through the vessel's speakers. " _En route to the Vault of Glass, to pick up our fellow comrades._ "

"Good," said Eriana-3, opened the door towards the cockpit and nestling into the pilot's seat. "Let's get them and get out."

As the Exo quickly began trying to establish communication with Shaxx and the others, Shinji and Eris slowly moved part, leaning against the walls of the ship's cramped cargo hold. The Hunters stared quietly at each other, processing the enormity of what they had just witnessed and experienced.

Shinji briefly glanced towards one of the many monitors placed along the wall besides the cockpit door; the angle was towards the aft of Eriana-3's jumpship, and it showed the scene they had fled. A massive cross of pink energy dominated the skyline where the Citadel had once stood; the horrific bulk of Zeruel hovered in front his destructive handiwork, seemingly unmoving.

"...this has been...quite the day, Ikari."

Shinji turned back towards his fellow Hunter as she pulled off her helmet, letting sweat-matted hair fall loose over her pale skin. The look in her eyes was one of...weariness. Perhaps she had also seen something terrible, within the timestream; it would certainly fit their luck. "...yeah. It has."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Zeruel**

 **"RECORD-318-SENTRY-4577"**

 **To Osiris, Vanguard Commander:**

 **It has been one week since DOWNFALL (ref. Atheon, Wei Ning, Skolas, Citadel), and our scouts have witnessed much in that timeframe.**

 **After the destruction of the Vex Citadel, the entity ZERUEL (ref. Fallen, House of Zeruel, Progenitor) left Venus. Despite his demeanor and merciless treatment of their prior leader Skolas, the Fallen have appeared to rally to his side with surprising alacrity. You only have to reference the reports of your own Guardians to see how this has manifested: all across the Inner Planets, Fallen have been retreating from their ancestral holdings in unprecedented numbers.**

 **The front lines have gone quiet. The Houses of Bardiel, Ramiel, Shamshel, and Israfel have abandoned Earth. The House of Matarael has left the Moon. The House of Arael maintains a grip around the Traveler's shards in the European Dead Zone, but the rest of their number have left their holdings in Africa and South America. The House of Iruel is maintaining its offensive campaign against the Vex in the North American Anomalous Zone; however, they have vacated their territory on Venus. The House of Gaghiel, naturally, has remained within the depths of Earth's oceans, but they have also sent a portion of their forces to join ZERUEL. Given their minimal numbers, we can only assume that the Houses of Sachiel and Leliel have also joined him. It almost goes without saying that the entirety of the House of Zeruel have joined the side of their mythical Progenitor.**

 **Rather than storming the Last City as one might expect, ZERUEL instead went for Mercury. You may reference the attached video files that detail his activities. To summarize: whole swaths of the Machine World have been razed and launched into space, or outright obliterated; ZERUEL appears intent on purging the Vex's presence from the entire planet. Our most recent reports indicate that the Progenitor has begun terraforming Mercury into a planet that is more suitable for his needs. What those needs are, we can only speculate.**

 **We do not know if ZERUEL is pursuing an isolationist policy, or if he is simply consolidating the strength of the Fallen. Judging by the personal testimony of our own Vell Tarlowe, ZERUEL may not have gotten a good impression from Shinji Ikari, Eris Morn, and Eriana-3. But I'm sure you've read their reports by now.**

 **As always, my faction is ready to serve at a moment's notice, for the greater good of the City and its people. We will keep you appraised of any new developments.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kaworu Nagisa**  
 **Representative of _Seele_**


	44. The Aftermath

**Grimoire: Legend - Visits from the Stranger 2**

 **" _Russia - May 3, 2037_ "**

 **Gendo Ikari looked quietly down at his hands; for someone who had already reached his seventieth year, they looked rather hale. It was already a well-documented phenomenon that consistent exposure to the Traveler's Light altered human physiology. Having been in contact with the Light in some form or another since 1999, it explained why he still appeared to be in his forties. Part of him wondered if the individual sitting before him even cared. "...it's been a while."**

 **The Exo that called herself the Stranger stared back impassively.**

 **"...do you still answer to the name 'Rei'?"**

 **"...it is a name that I have tried to distance myself from. I have a particular role to play. Rei is the Original. And thus am I directed accordingly."**

 **"...did she tell you to visit me?" Ever since Japan had gone dark almost twenty years ago - ever since he had lost contact with Unit-01, with _Yui_ \- he had wondered what the point of it all was. Then he remembered the things that the Stranger had revealed to him; the tales told to him by LILITH; the visions revealed to him by the Traveler; all of that, and more besides...there was no room for error on his part. He didn't have the luxury of time travel.**

 **"...no. I am allowed some autonomy."**

 **"I'm flattered," he said, speaking somewhat sincerely. It said a great deal when a time traveler intentionally visited you. The reasons _for_ her visit were still up for debate. "...any other warnings that you would deign to share?"**

 **She paused, slightly tilting her gaze; she had a habit of doing that, he had noticed, when deciding how much she could risk revealing. "...the Traveler, if all goes well, should be returning from Venus by this time next year."**

 **'If all goes well.' A queer way of expressing how events had developed. "Almost all nation-states on Earth are defunct; traveling between population centers is considered life-threatening due to the Ahamkara and the Vassals that roam the lands between them. The towns and cities that still stand regularly conduct pogroms against those suspected of being in the dragons' thrall. The Evangelions that remain are the only powers that can truly enforce order...and in spite of this, our colonies on Mars and Mercury have been lost, and now Venus is considering its own evacuations." There was no need to elaborate on why these colonies had been lost and abandoned; she knew as well as he did what the cause was. "So far, I am finding this reality to be more unpleasant than I had anticipated."**

 **"Suffering is a fundamental part of your existence, Professor, of _every_ human's existence. You will adapt."**

 **Of course he would; what was he going to do otherwise? "...I must admit that I find it odd; everything that you've spoken of, and that which you _haven't_ spoken of...they speak of unfathomable complexity and effort. It's hard to imagine how you were able to accomplish it all without engaging in any paradoxes."**

 **"The universe is more flexible than you would ever think or believe. You will come to understand this one day; I know this for a fact."**

 **He absolutely loathed it when she spoke of events in her past that had not yet occurred from his perspective. It gave her additional leverage over him that he did not care for, regardless of his own sentimental feelings for the Original. "And just _how_ flexible would that be?"**

 **"...consider, if you will, that a particular event occurs; one of grand proportions and immeasurable magnitude. An event that renders itself untouchable from the outside, yet leaves ripples upon the fabric of reality. How those ripples affect certain timelines...well, one can only speculate as to their effects. But consider, in one timeline, where that ripple manifested as a dream...a dream that inspired an audacious idea in the mind of a young girl. One that she went about trying to fulfill with youthful impetuousness and bullheaded determination. With the powers already at her disposal, she believed that it would be possible to accomplish in one lifetime."**

 **"But it wasn't."**

 **"Of course," she said with a grim nod. "The universe was far bigger than even _she_ had ever dared to imagine. And she realized that in order to see her idea become reality, she would need more help...and that help came in the form of machines that could traverse time with ease. Now imagine, that she sheds a piece of herself and offers it to these machines; in return, the power of time travel is granted to her. She is able to witness so much, and understand so much _more_ than she had previously conceived...now imagine, if you will, that she sends a part of herself back through time...to a moment when her idea had just been that: pure potential, with no actuality." She paused, to let him ponder her words. What a gracious lecturer. "Tell me, Professor; how would you have reacted if a version of yourself came from the future, bearing knowledge of events to come?"**

 **"I think it's fairly obvious." He would've scraped every last bit of useful knowledge out of 'his' head, and altered his own actions accordingly. "There is the risk of your knowledge becoming obsolete, however. By acting differently, events may not play out as they otherwise would have."**

 **"Always a possibility. Yet the experience is no less _real._ It allows for continual refinement, without end. It becomes a pattern, if you will; armed with the experience of her time-traveling 'iteration', the girl now acts differently. She makes different decisions in some areas, but makes the same choices in others because of their utility. Things go better in some ways, worse in others. And so she utilizes the same stratagem from before, to obtain the power of time travel. And _this_ time, the time traveler can experience other things, and _change_ other things...all so that, ultimately, she can provide her original self with even _more_ experiences and insight. Over and over and over again: a continuous cycle of enlightenment and increasing wisdom; it is what has allowed my idea to become a concrete Vision."**

 **"...interfering with your own timeline seems risky."**

 **The Stranger smiled knowingly. "There are a _few_ rules that I am be incapable of acting against. But otherwise...you would be surprised at how quickly the idea of a temporal paradox loses its conventional depth. The timeline of Rei Ayanami has been revised and rewritten so many times...well, the concept of a historical age has lost all practical meaning to us. Likewise when it comes to proper tenses."**

 **"...I see." What frightening ambition. He was honestly impressed - and, perhaps, just a little proud - of her. "Such actions must be tied to a worthy goal, however."**

 **"They are."**

 **"It is a goal that you have yet to personally unveil to me." The means by which Light and Darkness were to be combined into one had already been hinted at _years_ ago by Nokris and Taox. But Rei...she had never once alluded to her personal stake in the entire affair. No one acted so diligently without an equally powerful motive.**

 **"And it's one that I never _will_ tell you."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because I know how you think, Professor. And I know that you would call it naive and foolhardy. I know that you would do whatever you could to stop me. And I would have to kill you." She smiled sadly, standing up from the table they were sitting at. "I would rather not do that; you still have an important role, and are a more useful tool alive, than dead. And it would make me sad."**

 **"For a little while, at least," he added, with brutal honesty.**

 **"It would not be the first time." He must have let loose a brief flicker of horror, because she seemed amused, all of a sudden. "There have been quite a _few_ times that Gendo Ikari has perished by Rei Ayanami's hand, in some form or fashion...it hurts in the short term, and makes things more inconvenient in the long term. So it is something that we try to avoid at all costs."**

 **How chillingly callous of her...and unexpectedly charitable, to let something like that slip. "There was no reason for you to tell me such a detail."**

 **"Sometimes, keeping you in the dark is what is necessary. Other times...letting you know your place is what is called for. Because in order for your Scenario to become realized, you _need_ Rei Ayanami. That is something that I have found to be a constant...no matter what the Scenario is, no matter the circumstances."**

 **"...I see."**

 **The Stranger turned around. "The next time you see this form, its eyes will be blue, and it will be bearing the name of _Mana Kirishima_. She will have an important role to play, this time around...and she will be useful to you in the future." She paused. "Farewell, Professor." And then the Stranger was gone, unfolding into strands of light.**

 **Gendo was quiet, sitting within this dim office. He finally leaned onto the table, pinching at the bridge of his nose, and scowling deeply. He would have to compare his personal notes with Fuyutsuki, if only to keep things straight. And to keep himself from thinking about how his life had been so casually - and retroactively? - threatened. "...I _hate_ time travel."**

xxxx

/Three Days after the Return of Zeruel/

A small ship of unusual design - a slim needle, with efficient engines - quietly moved through space. Its sole occupant had a particular destination in mind, on a little blue planet that she had not seen in over two hundred years.

Slowly, it descended on a non-hostile heading towards the lands to the east of the Great Aral Sea...towards the Ironlands.

xxxx

/Felwinter Peak, the Ironlands/

"...it's gotten quiet," murmured Misato Katsuragi. This day was rather clear for winter, allowing them to see the snow-covered expanses beyond the mountain. However, the lack of a roaring blizzard was not the quiet she was referring to.

"Indeed," replied Lord Zavala, his shining blue eyes peering quietly at the distant Cosmodrome. As of yesterday, the sounds of battle between the Alliance and the Eliksni Confederation had inexplicably gone silent. Overwatch from _Saladin's Forge_ had confirmed that the Fallen had retreated in total from the spaceport, for the _second_ time in the past year. The reasons for this retreat, however, were not as reassuring as they had been the last time. "Have you seen the reports from the team that delved into the Vault?"

"I've read at it." Mostly because Shinji-kun's report had been rather bare and dry. Which could only mean he had seen something awful.

(She had finally gotten the young Evangelion Pilot into the habit of creating operational reports after sorties against the Ahamkara. The last one, however, lacked his usual detail. So upon asking him in private - outside of NERV, in their quaint little apartment - he revealed that the Ahamkara's Vassals had dug a pit underneath the city of Toyama, wherein the dragon had hidden. Prisoners had been kept in that dark place. After some gentle inquiry, Shinji finally revealed what he had - through Unit-01's eyes - seen those Vassals do the prisoners, and what they had _encouraged_ or _forced_ the prisoners to do. She resolved, at the earliest opportunity, to have him see a psychologist.)

Something awful, indeed. So much so that - according to Eris, at least - he had gone AWOL (so to speak) upon their team's return to Earth. "So. It looks like the Fallen managed to pull one of their gods out of nowhere."

"Eris Morn's report was rather descriptive. There is some relief to be had in Skolas's fate."

"Served the bastard right."

"...but the motives of Zeruel himself are still unknown."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. We need the breather." The war against the Eliksni Confederation had not lasted two months, yet the pitched combat - in all theaters across Venus, Earth, and the Moon - against so many different Fallen Houses had born an intensity unlike any they could recall in recent memory. "If Skolas's entire plan had been to bring Zeruel back...it's no wonder the Fallen fought so hard."

"It's almost the same as our position with the Traveler," said Zavala.

"...yeah." Misato suddenly looked up, hearing the sound of unusual engines; they didn't sound like that of a jumpship...yet they didn't sound like the engines of Fallen or Cabal vessels either. "The hell...?" A needle-shaped ship slowly down towards the landing pad near Vostok Observatory, further down the mountain from the Iron Temple. "You recognize that design?"

"No, I do not." Lord Zavala frowned. "But they don't appear to be hostile..."

As the needle hovered to a halt, a hatch underneath its polished surface opened up, and out popped a figure - obviously female, and humanoid - with a white cloak and a furry collar. The sigil of a black tree was embroidered on the cloak's back.

"...who is-?" Before Zavala could finish, Misato took off _sprinting_ , aiming for the rope bridge that led from the Iron Temple's grounds to the Observatory. "Lady Katsuragi!"

Zavala's shout went ignored; as Misato got closer, more details of the visitor became known: a gray tunic embedded with metal and bearing the white ironwood symbol, the green pauldrons and dark leggings, the white fur collar, the silvery helmet with golden symbols and the distinctive sterling crest-!

"...Katsuragi?" The woman spoke warmly, and that _voice_ was so damn familiar. "You look well-"

Misato Katsuragi leapt into the air, delivering a ferocious roundhouse to the face of Lady Efrideet.

The blow sent Efrideet flying backwards; she seamlessly rolled to her feet, head whipping up as Misato advanced on her. "Katsuragi-!?"

"Where the _HELL_ have you been?!" Misato's knuckles brushed against the other woman's torso, barely missing her as she hurriedly skidded backwards. Their frantic movements caused white powder to go flying; the Sun's light glinted in the cloud of snow. "Over two hundred years! _Two hundred!_ WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU _BEEN?!_ " She launched forward, bringing her knee up-

Efrideet spun on her feet, grabbing the back of Misato's leg as she went past; with another twirl, the long-absent Guardian threw the Iron Lady into a rocky wall. Layers of snow collapsed from above, plopping down in a billowing cloud. By the time the snowy haze faded, Zavala had arrived. He looked back and forth between Efrideet and Misato, somewhat befuddled by this turn of events, but more than willing to intervene if the violence continued.

Misato, partially embedded into dark brown rock, chuckled. "Heh. You've still got a hell of an arm."

"I had to do what I could in order to survive," muttered Efrideet, still sounding insufferably serene.

"...you sound a lot calmer now."

(Efrideet was a young whip of a lass, brought to the Iron Lords one day by Saladin-kun - he was such a dear softie, taking pity on strays; she should know, she used to _be_ one! - for consideration to be inducted into their ranks. The newbie had one mean temper too, but fought better as she got angrier. The moment Efrideet suplexed Jolder, she lost herself to laughter, and immediately voted for the young woman to become an Iron Lord.)

"Anger can only carry you so far. I learned that the hard way."

"...how did you survive the SIVA outbreak?" She had to know. "All this time...we thought only Saladin-kun, Gheleon-kun, and myself made it out."

"...I don't know how much time passed in that dark place. I discovered that SIVA was being controlled by a dread dragon of the Cataclysm, an _Ahamkara_..." Efrideet's fists clenched. "It spoke with us, one-by-one. No matter what our fellows said...they were either killed, or consumed by SIVA to become its thralls. Then it spoke to me...and I was so furious, so sorrowful, that I was just _screaming_ at it...the beast was amused, and flung me away through a rift. I don't know what planet it was that I landed on...but it was a place of constant struggle and war. I don't how much time passed...but I managed to procure this ship." She gestured to the floating needle near the Observatory. "And I traveled the stars, trying to find my way home." She paused, perhaps out of pain. "Much of this universe is unpleasant, Katsuragi...I'm sad to say that my Ghost did not survive the journey."

' _Wark._ '

"...damn. I'm sorry about Ifrit," said Misato, offering her condolences for Efrideet's Ghost. "I liked him; he's the only one who had a hotter temper than you."

Efrideet nodded, and spoke with more cheer. "Those times are past me now, and I've finally made it back. Please, I would like to meet my fellow Lords! You said that Saladin and Gheleon had survived, correct?"

Misato's face fell.

xxxx

/The Iron Temple/

Lady Efrideet stared at the statues in silence, arrayed in a circle around the Temple's main foyer. The figure of Gheleon was the newest one.

Misato resisted the urge to chuckle darkly as Efrideet stared at her own sculpture. "Thought you were dead, you know?"

"...I understand. You caught my likeness very well." The younger woman glanced back over at the likeness of Saladin Forge. "...farewells are a necessary part of life. And when I lost Ifrit, I made peace with the idea that I would never see Earth again. So as far as I'm concerned...this turn of events is a blessing for me."

"The City has changed much, in the time you've been away. As have the Iron Lords," said Zavala, quietly taking the measure of his erstwhile predecessor. "I imagine that our newest generation of young Wolves would do well to learn from someone with your battle prowess."

"Yeah! They can learn how throw other Guardians like a javelin," joked Misato. "The time you threw Saladin-kun into a Walker has become an actual legend!"

Efrideet giggled slightly. "How humorous...but I would like to visit the City and lay my eyes upon the Traveler, once more. It would do my heart well."

xxxx

/Four Days after the Return of Zeruel/

/ _Wille_ Headquarters, the Last City/

Eriana-3 appreciated the sentiment of the copper statue, and knew that it was quite close to the likeness of its source. It depicted a rather infamous scene, one that was notorious for both figures depicted.

( _Shaxx's Roadhouse_ was particularly rowdy that night, as the eponymous Titan was plowing through every single challenger who had come his way with relative ease. Then, a new Guardian she had never seen before - a female Titan with Chinese features - stepped into the basement's boxing ring to challenge him. The bell rang, there was a resounding _CRACK_ , and Shaxx was down, his left horn sailing over the ropes and into a wall. As the woman was declared the winner by knockout, she roared, "Three rounds for everyone, _on me!_ " And that was how Eriana first met Wei Ning.)

"There are other Guardians who were there when it happened." Eriana-3 turned towards the speaker; Director Clovis-9 stared at the monument with glowing green eyes. "It happened so long ago that it's almost become a game for the old-timers, to spread more outlandish tales of how Lord Shaxx lost his horn." The sculpture had likely been created by someone with a photographic memory - likely an Exo - and showed the event right as it had occurred: Wei Ning, in plain armor, with brows furrowed in concentration, yet bearing a cocky grin; her left hand held up as a guard, parrying an incoming jab; her right arm extended into a cross counter; her fist connected with Shaxx's left temple, where where the horn joined the helmet. It was dynamic and lived-in.

It was still nothing compared to the genuine article. It never would be.

Clovis-9 sighed, continuing on. "She was one of our finest advocates. _She_ understood what it meant to take the fight to our enemies, to battle all who stand in humanity's way. To never rest in the face of adversity. Wei Ning was an example to us all."

"...I appreciate your sentiments, Director Bray." Her tone was cold, and chilly.

Clovis-9, mercifully, got her hint, and left her to be. The Exo Warlock just stood there, facing the image of Wei Ning knocking out Lord Shaxx, and the sterling plaque placed at the base of the pillar.

 _WEI NING, THE PUNCHER  
_  
" _The last and surest argument? What else, but your own hands?_ "

It was just like her. And yet so much lesser at the same time.

She didn't know how much time had passed. But by the time the light outside had faded, someone was tapping on her shoulder insistently. With an irritated frown, she turned, looking into the stern face of Asuka-3. "What?"

"You're coming with me."

"No."

The crimson Exo snorted. "Don't be a **dummkopf**. You can't just stand here and do nothing."

Petulantly, Eriana-3 turned back towards the statue. "Leave me." The other Exo's hand grasped her shoulder. "...if you don't remove your hand, I _will_ burn you."

xxxx

/Ten Minutes Later/

/Shaxx's Roadhouse/

BANG!

The doors swung open with a loud bang, as Eriana-3 was tossed unceremoniously into the pub. At a distant table, she heard a familiar voice shout, "...uh, you okay Asuka?"

The Exo in question laughed, brushing stray flames off of her armor. "Eh, nothing I haven't handled before." Asuka-3 reached down and grabbed her by the collar, dragging her over to a large round table. "Sit down."

Eriana-3 frowned, finally looking at the crowd gathered. It was quite the group: Lord Shaxx, Omar Agah, Sai Mota, Vell Tarlowe, Eris Morn...Cayde-6, _and_ Saint-14? "...what is this?"

"We all grieve in our own ways, Guardian," said the Titan Vanguard, his vertical visor glowing a brighter purple with each spoken word. "But just like a pitched battle against the Fallen, grief is best handled with a fireteam."

"..."

"...so." Cayde-6 - ignoring Eriana-3's discomfited expression - looked quietly at a small piece of paper, crumpled and bearing handwriting that was akin to chicken scratch. "I actually heard that her last will involved her ashes becoming gauntlets. I _did_ hear that, right?"

"...yeah. So no matter what, she would _still_ be punching." Vell's helmet was sitting on the table, revealing a weathered face with pale skin - nowhere near the degree of Eris's, it had to be said - and dusty brown hair. His eyes bore a dark color, similar to the stout he was sipping from. "I think _Wille_ is actually going to make a whole line of gauntlets with a portion of her ashes melded into the knuckles. They're still working on a name."

"...sounds morbid," muttered Omar.

"Sounds practical," countered Sai. "It's not like we're strangers to the concept of naming things after important people."

"It takes on a bit of a different character when the armor _contains_ part of the person."

Shaxx chuckled. "Audacious. But it certainly fits! And I'd wager that the _best_ part of the armor line will contain the largest portion of her remains, correct?"

"Yep." Vell took a another draught from his cup. "If there's any residual remnant of her Light...it might make for something...well, it'll be _something._ "

"...I'm getting a real horror vibe from this. Is it just me?" Cayde-6 looked around. "Tell me it's not just me."

"Even Guardians who exhausted their Light maintain that connection," said Saint-14. "The relics of Ulan-Tan bear that out better than anyone."

"...true," admitted Eriana-3, slowly settling back into her chair. There was no point in protesting any further. "The remaining adherents of the _Symmetry_ faction revere his corpse. Some thanatonauts claim that they can still catch traces of his thoughts."

"...now that _is_ morbid," muttered Omar, between sips of his lager.

"...yeah, gonna have to agree with that one," relented Sai.

"It is not an unfamiliar practice." Eris Morn quietly brush at some of the darkened bone plating adoring the side of her torso. "When it comes to the Light and the Darkness...death is not always final. Power may yet remain, even if the life that inhabited it is long gone."

"But power isn't everything." Eriana-3 looked down at her hands. They were capable of forming fire that could heal and burn. Yet when it counted, she could not muster the power to save Wei Ning. "What use is that power if the person who wielded it is no more?"

"...some would say that someone is still alive, so long as we remember them." The various Guardians turned towards Saint-14, who was quietly enjoying a porter Memory Chip. "I would consider that a shortsighted way of thinking about it; Wei Ning's death was final. Nothing will change that. But her memory can serve as an inspiration for those who still _live_."

Shaxx laughed. "A fine sentiment!"

"...she was the sort of person who'd make an impact no matter what." Vell sighed, briefly revealing the depth of his pain. "I bet even if no one ever knew about her, even if she had been _all alone_...she'd have been amazing."

"...mere words." Sometimes, she wanted to damn her Pre-Collapse self, for electing to get this Exo body. Regardless of its advantages, it made the world feel so damned _artificial_ at times. "But how do you deal with this ravenous feeling, where it feels like your very soul is _aching?_ " A gloved hand moved in front of her face. " _What?_ " she practically spat, glaring at the owner of said hand.

Asuka-3 stared back, unflappable. "Open your hand."

Eriana-3 did so, and a red Memory Chip was dropped into her open palm. "What is this?"

"Something that'll help you. Just try it."

Eriana-3 frowned, reluctantly looking at the small chip. Having nothing better to do, she slowly inserted it into the slot behind her jaw-

- _PAINAGONYLOSSWHYNONOI'MALLALONEWHEREISEVERYONEMAMAFOUREYESMARIWHEREAREYOU_ -

She slumped over, as the ragged sound of a deep sob involuntarily slipped past her metallic lips. Even if she could not shed tears, even if she had no lungs to breathe deeply with, the motions were practically ingrained into her psyche. The stark intensity of the emotions evoked by the Memory Chip were easy to transplant into her own memories; thus did she finally allow herself to grieve for the loss of Wei Ning.

xxxx

Everyone started quietly as the Exo Warlock curled in on herself, consumed suddenly by a deep and powerful anguish. "...what was in that Memory Chip?" asked Omar, turning towards the Exo Titan.

"It's actually one of my own."

"Where'd you buy it from?" asked Sai.

Asuka-3 shook her head. "Not like that. I'm being very literal: it's my _own_."

"...seriously?" said Vell.

Eris tilted her head, staring quietly at the crimson Exo; Asuka's reputation was a legendary one, having fought for the City and the people who had flocked to it for centuries, even _before_ she became a Guardian. That reputation came with a certain aura of impassable invincibility. Even though Eris very well knew that this idea was foolhardy (Wei Ning's reputation had been much the same, in a sense), she still couldn't help but express some minor surprise at the Titan's willingness to show such emotion. Or, rather, that she had once _experienced_ such emotions. "...it seems like a powerful memory."

Asuka-3 halfheartedly shrugged. "One thing I've come to realize is that some Exos have issues dealing with certain things that came more naturally to our formerly _meaty_ selves. Like emotional breakdowns, for instance. Sometimes, they just need a little _kick_ to process things." She loosed a brief huff, focusing quietly at the sobbing Exo sitting beside her. "I don't mind being the one to give that kick."

"...and what would this particular memory be, if you don't mind my asking?"

Saint-14's question prompted Asuka-3 to sigh softly. "...I had just woken up after the Collapse. Somewhere in the vicinity of what would become the City's territory. The Traveler was **kaput**. Unit-02 was missing. My comrades from NERV...my support staff throughout the _entirety_ of the Cataclysm...they were all dead." She briefly paused. "Mari was gone too; until she reappeared as my Ghost nearly _four hundred years_ later, and I was reborn as a Guardian after the Clash of Giants...I thought I had lost everyone from my old life." Another pause. "I didn't take it well." Yet another. "...but I managed to work past it eventually. And it's actually been helpful for other Exos who don't know how to properly cope." This pause was accompanied by a sudden roll of the eyes, as she apparently communicated in a one-sided conversation with her internal Ghost. "Believe it or not, Mari, you somehow managed to be lovable in spite of being an absolute _brat_...stupid idiot," she added at the end, with some measure of fondness.

"...so, do you have a copy of that Memory Chip?"

Everyone slowly turned towards Cayde-6, who was looking at everyone with a bewildered expression. "... _what?_ "

That called for a change in topic. "...say Eris, wasn't Shinji Ikari with you during the Vault operation?" Omar turned towards his fellow Hunter, and fellow veteran of the fateful mission to Old Japan. "Figured he'd be here."

"...after our briefing, he said he needed time to think," relented the pale Guardian.

("...I don't know what the others saw, when Atheon separated us...but the things _I_ saw..." The young man paused, shaking his head. "...I need some time to think about things." When she asked when he would be ready for another mission - because _Oryx_ was on his way, they needed to _prepare_ \- he smiled somewhat bitterly. "...if you really need my help, then I'll be there." After he said that, she calmly told him to take as long as he needed. He seemed appreciative.)

"Hmm. I can only wonder what the Vex made him see," pondered Shaxx.

Cayde-6 shrugged. "Whatever it was, I'm sure he'll work through it. Kid's tough."

xxxx

/Bannerfall, the City/

Shinji Ikari's legs dangled over the edge of the Crucible arena; he had been wandering throughout the perimeter of the Last City, just...thinking. Pondering. _Wondering.  
_  
Throughout these past few days, his Ghost had occasionally tried to pry, to engage in conversation. He had ignored her.

He had eventually ended up here - the place where he and Misato had come to terms with their mutual pasts, where he and Misato had _trained_ , where Lord Saladin had taken his measure, and thought to give him a _chance_ \- in between Crucible matches. So he relished the relative quiet, the seeming peace of the night sky, and the isolation.

He gazed upon the Traveler...

(His caretakers were nice people, for the most part. But they treated his presence as though it were an obligation, or a courtesy to his _actual_ parents; there was nothing akin to the affection that he desired. But there were times that he watched newscasts from various places on Earth - or humanity's fledgling colonies throughout the Inner Planets - about the Traveler and how it had transformed whole landscapes. Inhospitable planets, arid deserts, empty wastelands...all transformed into proverbial paradises. For all that people seemed to focus on the power that enabled the Traveler to do such miracles...he couldn't help but wonder about the will and mind that inspired the Traveler to do such things. At certain times, he wondered if the Traveler was capable of love. He liked to believe that it was.)

...and made a decision, whispering, "...I mustn't run away." He quietly stood, his cloak fluttering in the wind. "...mother."

His Ghost manifested over his shoulder. " _Yes?_ "

"...I'm ready."

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

Gendo Ikari was burning the midnight oil, as the term went. The relative quiet following the Fallen's sudden retreat meant that the various fireteams of the Alliance could reallocate their resources appropriately; already, the more daring Guardians were turning their eyes towards the Anomalous Zone, and the mysteries that lied within. As for himself...he was busy analyzing the Traveler. _Hmm. There's an undeniable connection with this 'Zeruel' entity.  
_  
' _It certainly adds credence to Variks's words regarding the Eliksni's previous history with the Traveler._ '

 _Indeed._ The power that Zeruel had demonstrated...well, _impressive_ was one suitable word. There had to be a way to turn this to the City's advantage, somehow. Because given the recent encounters with SIVA-enhanced Vex, the encroaching Cabal, the ever present Nine, the other threats there poised to barrel down their way, and of course the unending wild card that was Rei-

' _You have company._ '

The Speaker slowly turned, looking down his curving stairway; Shinji Ikari was staring up at him, with Yui floating silently over his shoulder. "Welcome, Guardian. Is there something I can do to help you at this late hour?"

The boy's Ghost floated forward, looking intently at him. " _...he_ _ **knows**_ _, dear._ "

Hmm. Well then.

That certainly put a wrinkle in things.

"...father...we need to talk," said the young man.

"...I suppose we do."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - Taox**

 **From the Records of NERV-Japan**

 **[Time Stamp - ERROR!]**

 **Rei: Instrumentality will soon begin. I will begin my preparations.**

 **Taox: ...so it shall.**

 **Rei: You seem hesitant.**

 **(ten seconds of silence)**

 **Rei: You were well aware of the consequences of your cooperation with Nokris, and with my iteration that arrived on this world with the Traveler.**

 **Taox: I can tell myself over and over that this 'Blasphemous Vision' will be worth it, to end the scourge that is the Hive. I can intellectually rationalize the pragmatism of Nokris, with regards to this grand plan of yours. I can even understand the use of these time-travelling robots called _Vex_ , to turn them against my hated foes. If it meant the end of Aurash and her accursed sisters...I was able to justify anything.**

 **Rei: You speak in the past tense.**

 **Taox: My few conversations with Gendo Ikari made me...curious. I have plumbed the depths of Nokris's vessel, and read through all of the records left within the human facilities. I read about the history of this world's native inhabitants, about the struggles they have endured. I was reminded of my dear krill, long before they were twisted into the foul Hive.**

 **Rei: Humanity has indeed struggled to survive and make this world their own.**

 **Taox: ...Nokris fantasized greatly of an entire race of Evangelions, capable of wielding the powers of both Sky and Deep. To turn humanity into these creatures...will remove everything human about them. They would be no better than the Hive, bound to _two_ powers, instead of one.**

 **(six seconds of silence)**

 **Taox: ...why are you smiling?**

 **Rei: If that were the extent of my Vision, my _Grand Design_ , then that would be...unfitting, for my nature: sacrifice, and devotion. Truly, such a race would indeed be a great power, capable of overpowering all...**

 **Taox: ...but that's not what _you_ want, is it?**

 **(three seconds of silence)**

 **Taox: But Nokris became so fanatic about it! Even your plans to use her Worm to create a hybrid race of Hive and Vex, subordinate to her will and yours...they were supposed to be mere stepping stones, to the ultimate goal of creating a race bound to both Sky and Deep!**

 **Rei: They are still stepping stones. But to something that will be...mutually satisfying to the Minds of the Vex, to the Worm called Eva, _and_ to myself. If the humankind of this world were to change...to be _twisted_...then that would render all of _his_ work, and all of _his_ pain, _worthless_.**

 **Taox: ...but how could you possibly satisfy the hunger...but what if...those machines...wait... _no_...**

 **Rei: Impressive insight, to realize my means.**

 **Taox: ...you wretched _witch!_**

 **(the brief sounds of struggle, followed by a scream)**

 **Rei: You seem to disagree with my methods.**

 **Taox: ...you...you would make Aurash and her sisters...appear as saintly as the Ammonites...or the _Ecumene_...!**

 **Rei: So long as the people of this planet survive, and remain unmolested...I do not see why I should care.**

 **Taox: ...you...you...!**

 **Rei: Do not worry. I will not kill you; the Lance that you brought to Earth, and the knowledge you carried of the Hive...have been quite useful. But your newfound opposition to my Vision makes you... _inconvenient_. So I will grant you what you have always wanted: a universe without Oryx, without his sisters, and without the Hive.**

 **(a sound akin to falling water, heavily digitized)**

 **[error!]: Where shall I take her?**

 **Rei: Take her to the final endpoint of this universe, where entropy reigns supreme, and there is no longer anything left to kill. Such a universe could not be stomached by the Hive; such a universe would render the Hive extinct, for they would have no way to feed their Worms.**

 **Taox: You-!**

 **Rei: Farewell, Taox.**

 **(DATA CORRUPTED! THE REMAINDER OF THIS TRANSCRIPT IS INACCESSIBLE)**


	45. The Ikari Family I

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Gendo Ikari**

" ** _He was a man of imposing conviction and firm will. He was also an asshole._** **"**

 **"I'm telling you Saladin-kun, this isn't worth it."**

 **Saladin Forge shook his head. "I trusted Shaxx to watch over our defenses. His counterattack could have ended disastrously-"**

 **"But it _didn't_."**

 **"He defied _my_ orders, Lady Katsuragi. I was tasked by the Vanguard Commander with the defense of the City's walls during the battle; desperation is one thing, but blatant disregard for my commands is something that I cannot and will not tolerate."**

 **Misato scowled, resisting the urge to pull out her hair. " _Ugh._ Are you seriously going to do this? Cut off your faithful student over something that turned out well in the end?" Saladin's mulish silence prompted her to continue on. "Does Shaxx seem like the kind of guy who would defy orders if he didn't have a good reason? I mean, when has he _ever_ disobeyed your commands before?"**

 **"...never."**

 **"...that's the bit that hurts, huh?" His grunt was all the answer she needed. "Just don't pull an 'Ikari' on me, okay?"**

 **"...it's been a while since you've spoken of him."**

 **Misato shook her head. "Not Shinji-kun. His father," she clarified, leaning against the guard rail; in the distance, she could see the gigantic hole in the City's Barrier, where the Fallen had managed to pour in: the now-notorious 'Twilight Gap'. Reconstruction was finally underway. "My memories tend to not focus on him that much, if at all. But when they do, I always remember that he was...an intimidating guy. Was content to let us do our jobs, so long as they got the results. In the Cataclysm, it was all we could do to keep our heads above water; he was a definite source of stability."**

 **"Sounds admirable."**

 **"Oh, I didn't admire the guy at _all._ Even if he was my superior officer, he was _not_ an approachable fella! About as warm as a bucket of ice water. Which is funny, given how his right-hand man..." She paused. "...Fuyutsuki, _that_ was his name!" She continued, "Anyhow, Fuyutsuki always said he had once been a warmer sort...at least, around his wife, before she passed away."**

 **"Loss has its way with everyone."**

 **"Yeah, but he didn't have to turn his son into collateral damage. If they didn't look alike, you wouldn't have thought they were related."**

 **"Did they hate each other?"**

 **"Shinji-kun's feelings...were complicated. Sometimes, it seemed like he was struggling to decide whether he wanted to apologize to his old man for some imagined offense, scream and rage, or just flip him off and be done with the whole affair." Given how often Shinji had been preoccupied being an Evangelion Pilot, _that_ bit of familial drama had been pushed to the side, over and over again, left to gather dust. Until the young man's premature death had rendered the subject null and void. "But at least he cared. Couldn't really claim the same for his old man."**

 **"Apathy?"**

 **"That would be putting it _mildly._ Hell, the most emotion I ever saw from him was whenever Shinji-kun disobeyed one of _his_ orders...and even then, it never got to anything beyond disdain or disappointment."**

 **"...I think I see where you're going with this."**

 **Misato laughed. "I had a hunch you still had a head on your shoulders! Look...if Shaxx hadn't been so attached to running his little roadhouse in the old days, he would've been one of us." Left unsaid was the high probability that, if he _had_ been an Iron Lord, that he would have perished against SIVA. "And after all of these years, he's done nothing but do his best for the people of this City. So just this once...let bygones be bygones."**

 **"...I will go and talk with him."**

 **"Perfect! Knew you were sensible." She patted him roughly on the back, grinning widely. "Even with our immortality, life's too short for that kind of bitterness." A lesson that Gendo Ikari and his son, unfortunately, never got a chance to learn. "Anyhow, let me know how it goes. I've got to go pull bodyguard duty for the Speaker; he wants to see the damaged districts firsthand." Now _there_ was an idea; the Speaker probably would have set Shinji's old man straight. A shame that a man like him hadn't been around in those days.**

xxxx

The Speaker and the Hunter remained silent as their elevator descended deeper through the Tower, and into the earth below; Gendo had been watching Shinji as they stepped through the ontological filter in his observatory. The boy had been briefly shocked...but there had been no surprise.

' _I believe he remembers how his life as a Pilot was, in the Time Before._ '

 _Possibly._ Fuyutsuki certainly had a point; 'need to know' had been the order of the day, back during the Cataclysm. The young boy hadn't needed to learn anything beyond what made him useful. As the only Pilot of Unit-01, he had been the key to many things...and, it seemed, he was a significant key for Rei Ayanami as well.

' _...how much_ do _you think he knows?_ '

 _Well, we're about to find out._ This would have to played...delicately.

Down the corridor they walked, past vials full of Light; without the presence of the Original Rei Ayanami to act as a buffer to, they seemed to glow with an unbridled radiance. It was rather invigorating, to be honest. Before long, they stood in the circular chamber, where - for well over two centuries - the source of his most troublesome 'frenemy' had remained.

("...you are sure that your Observatory will be a suitable place?" He chuckled; what better place to keep you safe, than within the last stronghold of humanity? Where else, but where the Traveler lies dormant? She smiled slyly at him. "Where else better, than where you could kill me at a moment's notice?" He went silent at her blatant words; she added, "But that is the nature of the forbidden fruit; killing me, so closely linked with your own personal timeline...you risk undoing your very existence.")

The trouble was, he had never gotten the handle on whether she had been lying about that or not. His own independent studies into the nature of time travel - understandable, given the relative antagonism of the Vex, and Osiris's own interest in the mechanical race - had not been fruitful on such a question. And the damned thing was, she was more useful as an ally than an enemy.

' _Not everyone will see it that way._ '

 _Not a problem if 'everyone' is kept to a minimum.  
_  
The two men - because really, he couldn't refer to his son as a child - came to a stop in the center. He turned around, looking at Shinji face-to-face...well, mask-to-face. "So. Where shall we begin?"

"...can you take your mask off first?"

...a fair request. "Very well." He slowly removed his mask, inhaling the cool air. Even with his mask, old habits and routines had never gone away; in the Hunter's wide eyes, he could see the reflection of his beard, and his orange shades-

 **CRACK!  
**  
Shinji's fist smashed into his face. His neck snapped back, and he fell towards the floor-

 _Well. It seems like my son has some repressed anger._

 _Nothing new under the Sun._

 _The familiar mote of Light slowly shined over him-_

Gendo stood back up, readjusting his newly-refurbished shades. "Hmm...fractured cheeked bones, a crushed nose...and enough force to send shards of bone into my brain. A killing blow." He looked quietly at his son, who was finally showing something akin to emotion in those eyes...namely, anger. "That was your one free shot."

The young man flexed his fist. "...you knew who I was. You _knew_..."

(The moment that he felt the Light of Yui's Ghost - so intimately familiar to him now - enter his Observatory, he recognized the sensation of a new spiritual connection. He turned, recognizing the familiar Plug Suit, and the face of his only son. At long last, she had found him. His Scenario was still viable!)

"...and you didn't _say_ anything." Shinji's nostrils flared. "Why?"

"What would it have accomplished?"

Shinji's fist lashed out again; with a seamless movement, Gendo grabbed onto his arm and flipped him over, sending him into the air. The young man landed seamlessly on his feet, glaring angrily at him. "What kind of answer is that?!"

" _An honest one,_ " bluntly commented Fuyutsuki; the orange Ghost hovered over by Shinji's Ghost, as they watched the proceedings with rapt eyes.

"But it doesn't explain anything. He _never_ explained anything. _Never!_ And...!" His breathing was hard and heavy, as he wrestled with something primal within him. Something harsh and furious. Finally, he settled for an angry glare. "...nothing's changed. But after what I saw...I understand _why_ you always kept secrets. Why you never said anything."

Such melodrama, for its own sake; Gendo knew there was no ulterior motive behind it, other than for Shinji to blatantly advertise his disappointment. _Yes, I get it, you're angry and upset. You're not telling me anything new._ "Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what you now know, so we can actually have a conversation?"

"...first time for everything," bitterly said Shinji. And so he began to speak, of what he had seen after Atheon had thrown them through time.

xxxx

 _There was a sucking sensation, as Shinji was ripped away from his teammates. The sensation of their Light became remote...but his own remained stalwart, sheltered by the titanic presence of Unit-01 within him. '_ Hold on, son...trying to navigate! _' There was the odd impression of titanic hands, reaching down to direct them, to control their movements through time...and they slipped through-  
_  
xxxx

- _they were strangely unbound. Free-floating. Witnesses to events that they had been bound to, directly or indirectly.  
_  
xxxx

 _"The work that we're doing will change the world, son." Yui Ikari knelt down in front of her no-longer-a-toddler; just barely past the age of three, the young boy looked up at her with that youthful idolization. "It's going to change a lot...and it's quite scary, too! So you'll be living with Mr. and Mrs. Nomura while we do our work, okay?"_

 _In the distance - while Yui was assuaging her young child - they could see Gendo Ikari speaking quietly with the Japanese couple in question, exchanging forms and an unmarked envelope laden with cash. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter. I trust you'll be discreet."_

 _"Of course, Ikari-san!" replied Mr. Nomura with a polite bow. "We will take care of the boy. And I trust the agreement will take care of any other expenses...?"_

 _"You will receive a monthly stipend after the initial monitoring period. Do keep in mind that any incidents_ will _result in swift disciplinary action."_

 _"Of course, of course! You have nothing to fear."_

 _And so it went, as Shinji Ikari was taken by Mr and Mrs. Nomura. The young child watched them docilely - somewhat confused? - from over the shoulder of Mrs. Nomura. Because Yui and Gendo were watching him - with Yui waving delicately - he did not feel afraid, or scared. But there was a lingering uneasiness that still manifested on the child's face._

 _Yui sighed as their vehicle drove away. "...well, that's settled then." She turned towards her husband with a smile. "Back to work then, honey! Naoko has a new experiment with the Light using sample H-23 taken from LILITH, and I don't want to miss it!"_

 _"Of course, dear."_

xxxx

 _Shinji felt indignant at the sight._

 _What kind of flippant attitude was that?!_

 _His mother was rather nonchalant._ 'It was the truth though. Our work _did_ involve dangerous things. And we were going to be so wrapped up in it, there would be no time left over to watch over you. Besides, I had been kept out of the loop long enough as is due to spending my time taking care of you during those early years, and I couldn't keep bringing you into NERV due to the inadvertent dangers you were bound to get exposed to, and I was _really_ missing the daily grind of experimentation and analysis- _'_

 _That's not helping your case!_

'What case? Am I on trial? _'_

 _...you can't be serious._

'I most certainly _am_ being serious! Did I do something wrong? _'_

 _Shinji grunted, and focused on trying to move ahead. The seductive pull of his own soul was ignored, as he tried to forge on to the metaphysical bonds he had with his sources, his proverbial creators: his mother and father. Focusing on that spiritual bond, he followed them-_

xxxx

 _"Do you ever think LILITH will wake up?" asked Yui, staring up at the white Giant, seemingly comatose and unmoving. "For all the material we've pulled from her, you'd think that would trigger something."_

 _"If the creature wants to let us poke around, that's her business!" exclaimed Naoko Akagi, peering through some microscope of some kind. Various workstations littered the area around Terminal Dogma, as 'trusted' technicians moved about in hazmat suits. "At any rate, we're almost ready to create the control mechanism for Project E."_

 _"Well, that's a relief." Yui slowly turned away, and began making her way back through the winding tunnels that connected Terminal Dogma with the less secure wings above. She ignored the odd little tingle that ran down her spine, as well as the odd shadow that seemed just a tad too dark; the deeper depths of the Geofront were rife with psychological phenomena that could play havoc on people's minds. Fortunately, Dr. Akagi's trio of MAGI provided some psychic shielding._

 _She soon found herself in her husband's office, surrounded by paperwork. As usual. "Anything new happen while I was in Terminal Dogma?"_

 _"Yes. Dr. Alton Bray committed suicide yesterday."_

 _"...seriously?" Yui sighed, rubbing at her scalp. "There's another one of our lead engineers. That's three in as many months."_

 _"I told you that this place has a tendency to inspire madness in those without the necessary conviction."_

 _"Was word already sent to Clovis Bray?"_

 _"He was one of the first that I called. He was...less than enthused about the death of his nephew. He's going to demand an inquiry, which he won't be getting. The Old Men want to keep our work under wraps for a little while longer."_

 _Yui huffed. "It doesn't seem like a logical move. If Project E is so necessary to fight the monsters that are out in this vast universe of ours, why keep it secret? It's not like keeping extraterrestrial life a secret is even needed, now that mankind knows of the Traveler."_

 _"You could always ask your own father."_

 _"You know he never tells me anything."_

 _"Hmm." He shuffled another paper, taking a brief look on it. "Another update from GEHIRN's Exo Project. They ran into another roadblock."_

 _"They're still trying to get that to work? They've been wrestling with the problem of how to tie the soul to inorganic materials for over a decade now!"_

 _"And they'll likely keep trying. It's not like they're lacking in funding." As if inspired by something, he reached for a stack of folders, grabbing the top one. "I've been thinking about Dr. Bray's replacement. I'm thinking we should go for Ritsuko Akagi."_

 _"...Dr. Akagi's daughter?"_

 _As Yui flipped through the folder - detailing the younger woman's academic resume, curriculum vitae, and abstracts of some of her authored papers - he elaborated, "She is technically qualified. And I'm hoping that she'll be a stabilizing influence."_

 _"On her mother, you mean?"_

 _"Well, I wasn't going to say it explicitly."_

 _Yui laughed airily. "Don't worry. I love how brilliant Dr. Akagi is, but she can get a little...intense."_

 _"That's funny, coming from you."_

 _"Oh, p'shaw! Anyhow, when's the last time you scrounged up some time to go and see our son? It's been three months since we left him with the Nomuras."_

 _"I've been busy. Dealing with the administration of NERV is considerably taxing."_

 _"And you do an amazing job of it, honey. But I'm sure one day won't kill you."_

 _"I've kept tabs on the situation; he seems to be fine. However, this report to the Instrumentality Committee has a more pressing deadline." He glanced up over his glasses. "You could always visit him."_

 _Yui sighed dramatically. "I know, but I've got to go and oversee the materials testing for our prototype Evangelion armor, check up on the development of the protein chains, train some of our newer technicians on how to properly splice and manipulate Lilithian tissue..." She kept rattling off things to do, working herself into an ever higher mania, until she practically floated out of the office on a sea of technobabble and scientific enthusiasm._

 _Gendo smirked, inwardly marveling at how vigorous his wife could be-_

xxxx

'I wasn't being flippant. It was a dangerous place to be. And I definitely didn't think that exposing you to it would have helped at all, given your relatively undeveloped stage. '

 _...the entire time I was with Mr. and Mrs. Nomura, you and father never visited. Not once!_

'In all fairness, there were some extenuating circumstances in my particular case- '

 _And not a single phone call from father until I was five years old! And you! I...I can't even recall your voice from back then! My last memory of you was of you_ _ **waving**_ _as you sent me away!_

'...in all fairness, there were extenuating circumstances, and I had this unfortunate habit of getting into what would be called a groove, and just plugging away at research and experimentation for literal days, surviving on copious amounts of coffee-'

 _Shinji ignored her - it felt like a gaping wound was beginning to open in the pit of his stomach - and pressed forward._

 _He felt something different-_

xxxx

 _This was a big test. It was the first test of the Project E prototype...Unit-00. A spindly, naked humanoid with dry skin, it was a far cry from what it would eventually become. But the important things were there: the Core that contained the Light of the Traveler, powering the creature; the soul that would serve as the animating principle; the mechanical rig by which one could interface with said soul...and finally, the Pilot. "Is she ready?" asked Yui._

 _"But of course!" boasted Naoko. "Consider her the latest example of my genius!"_

 _"We get it, Dr. Akagi, you're a proverbial polymath," droned Gendo, peering intently at a computer monitor. "But the Committee has provided a lot of capital for this particular endeavor; we need to have some tangible results."_

 _The burgundy-haired woman snorted."Ah, you're such a worrywart! This will be a breeze."_

 _"Let's not tempt fate more than we already have." Yui leaned over towards the microphone, and turned it on. "Bring her in."_

 _Beyond the reinforced glass, a heavy door slid open; escorted by four men in armored gear, a young girl walked forward in the primitive precursor of a Plug Suit. Bearing blue hair and red eyes - three of them - she bore a stoic expression. Yui smiled and spoke, "Are you ready Rei?" Her response was a simple nod-_

xxxx

 _Wait! That was Ayanami!_

'Hold on, avoiding a Vex Mind!'

 _A sudden swerve, and a severe lunge; the foreign presence that had settled upon them suddenly faded._

 _'_ We're clear.'

 _...mother. That was Ayanami! She had three eyes! What's going on?!_

'...oh. I see. You never learned about her physical origins, did you...referencing your memories...'

 _I'm not comfortable with you in my head right now._

'...that's right, you never did! Well, no point in not taking care of that right now. She had three eyes because she's part Hive.'

 _...what._

'You seem surprised. You already knew that Evangelions were made from LILITH...who, as you learned in Old Japan, was actually a Hive deity named Nokris. Our experiments in those days weren't just restricted to Evangelion, you know.'

 _...WHAT._

'It was actually a legitimate concern regarding how Evangelion was going to be controlled, so we eventually decided to capitalize on a _Fuyutsuki-Hofstede_ bridge that would maximize the efficiency of the body-soul connection; Nokris's soul was relatively easy to work with due to the lack of an A.T. Field, so carving off a piece to plug into Unit-00 was simple enough, and Rei was able to synchronize with it given the nature of her creation...unfortunately, Rei's soul couldn't be duplicated beyond the physical form that she currently inhabited, so our initial plan for piloting the Evangelions afterward had to be revised-'

 _MOTHER!_

'Yes?

 _You're not making sense! Ayanami being...part human and part Hive...and all this talk about there being duplicates?! Start marking sense!_

'Well, in that case...'

xxxx

 _A dark chamber, with a singular tube in the middle. A young girl is floating in a central vat, surrounded by LCL. In the vast tank that this chamber was separated from, multiple iterations of the blue-haired girl could be seen: all in various stages of physiological development, from tiny infants to artificially-aged adults._

 _Naoko Akagi sighed, throwing a bunch of papers into the air. "We've hit a dead end. We simply can't extend her soul to more than one body at a time; she doesn't have the metaphysical_ structure _for it."_

 _Yui Ikari grimaced. "Damn...that was our most efficient shot to controlling the Evangelions, too. We may have Unit-00, but if SEELE's predictions are correct, then the Traveler is going to attract a lot of unpleasantness to Earth during our lifetimes. We need more than just one." She sighed, looking wistfully at the lifeless shells floating by the glass walls, before turning to the Original; her hands were pressed against the glass tube, and her three red eyes were looking at them with that mysteriously curious expression. "A shame. We learned an awful lot about soul transference and cross-species genetic splicing with her..." She turned on her heels, walking away with hands in her lab coat._

 _"You want me to dispose of the extras?"_

 _"Of course not! That'd be wasteful; this way, if something does happen to Rei, she'll have a backup body ready. It's functional immortality, as far as she's concerned! And if it's about monetary concerns, we'll just file the extra nutrient jelly under a relatively obscure research group's budget, and nobody will be the wiser."_

 _Naoko shrugged. "You're the boss. Just don't blame me when the Committee starts griping about expense overruns."_

 _"I'll just throw my husband at them, and that'll be that."_

 _Naoko snorted, before all good humor left her gaze. "...you think you'll be able to come up with something that will allow us to control Unit-01 and beyond?"_

 _Yui smirked. "I'll think of something." And so she left the dim chamber-_

xxxx

' ...so, I hope that clarifies things for you! At least as far as the duplicate part goes.'

 _...what._

'Now you're starting to repeat yourself-'

 _The entire timeline suddenly began to boil with bitter anger._

'Careful! You'll draw the Vex towards us-!'

 _Did my father know?_

'Know what?'

 _...that there was more than one Ayanami?_

'Of course he did. We both approved that pet project of Naoko's-'

 _The bitterness began to fade, replaced by deep-seated disbelief._

'Shinji?'

 _All this time...I thought Ayanami had died back then...and that it was because I was too **weak**...and she had the means to survive...and no one. Ever. TOLD ME._

'Well...if it'll make you feel any better, that particular iteration that you fought alongside with during the Cataclysm did die. But her soul would have simply attached itself to a suitable backup.'

 _That lit a fire under the young Ikari, and he dove deeper into the timestream. He had to find out. He had to know more. For once in his life, he was going to get some answers, and he **damn well DESERVED them!**_

 _He pushed through, to a font of anxiety and bewilderment-  
_  
xxxx

 _"...so. Another volunteer had a fatal spiritual hemorrhage?"_

 _Yui Ikari blearily looked up from her desk, surrounded by various notebooks and stray papers bearing frenzied scribbles and odd observations. "Yeah. Unit-00 basically ate his soul."_

 _Gendo, holding a cup of cold coffee, looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "...so taking another piece of LILITH's soul for Unit-01 is out of the question."_

 _Her husband's words prompted Yui to petulantly swat a pile of notepads to the floor, creating a flurry of paper. "We absolutely_ have _to have a soul to serve as the animating principle. Without it, we'd have to keep the Evangelion on proverbial life support, and its responsiveness would be practically useless for combat. We've already tried a preliminary synchronization on Unit-01_ without _a soul, but the residual metaphysical effects of the Eva's Lilithian flesh always erodes the test pilot's A.T. Fields..." Not exactly the most pleasant task, to wash primordial ooze out of the Test Plugs. "...the Light in Unit-01's Core should protect the Pilot from that, but as_ Naoko _has established, the Light can't be channeled without a soul to embody it!"_

 _Gendo waved a small piece of paper. "I got an e-mail from the branch in Berlin. Your colleague has an idea of her own."_

 _Yui swiped the printout, pulling out some reading glasses - what a wretched time for her vision to start going bad! - and focusing intently on the words. "From Dr. Sohryu, huh...? Hmm..." She paused. "...but we'd already tried the possibility of a human soul, the Evangelion simply_ rejected _it...it was too small, too fundamentally dissimilar to the biological vessel..." She read further down. "...oh...oh, that's BRILLIANT! Utilizing the Light's unifying properties, if the test soul was_ inundated _with the Traveler's energy, then a metaphysical implantation could be forced! The Light would serve as the anchor for the connection!"_

 _"Shall I send out another inquiry for volunteers?"_

 _"Not going to happen honey, because I know who it's going to be."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _She smiled, pointing at herself. "Me!"_

 _Gendo stared. Removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. Placed them back on. "...that's_ incredibly _risky. Not to mention foolish. I would even go so far as to say_ stupid _. Which is not a word I'd normally apply to you, because you're not_ stupid _."_

 _"Sorry dear, but I've already started working out the logistics. It would accomplish a lot of things for us!"_

 _"This whole affair is what_ volunteers _are for. And signed waivers! You're too important to the Project!" His unspoken words said far more: too important to_ him _, too precious, too brilliant-!_

 _"No no, that's just it! A lot of our volunteers have been low-level grunts, who signed up because the money that NERV offered could go towards their families, or their own debts. Classy notions, but those poor fellows weren't abundant in what you would call_ imagination _. Just think of the amount of insight I'd have into the world as the animating principle of an Evangelion! The knowledge we could gain, the sheer_ discovery! _" Yui turned towards Gendo, beaming brightly at him. "Ooh! Another benefit! We've already got enough statistical samples to conclude that the older an individual is, the less likely they are to synchronize with someone else's soul; which means that the most viable Pilot candidate would actually be Shinji-kun! Just imagine it: him and me, bound together in combat against the horrors of outer space! I'd have so much time to catch up with him! It's_ literally _PERFECT!"_

 _"...and the fact your soul would be bound to a gant abomination, and no longer to a human body?"_

 _"With all of the stuff Naoko's learned about transferring souls from the First Child, being able to transfer me to another human body wouldn't be out of the question..." She sighed fondly. "Not exactly the same as becoming a giant robot, but it's the next best thing! Another childhood dream, crossed off of the list!"_

 _Gendo stared blankly at her._

 _"Oh don't look at me like that, I'm only kidding."_

 _Gendo stared_ harder.

 _"...okay, I'm only forty percent kidding...or maybe thirty percent...?"_

 _"...Fuyutsuki's stories of your college days make so much sense to me now." Sighing, the chief administrator of NERV looked at her with a weary expression. "If you truly believe this to be our best option, going forward..."_

 _"Can't talk right now honey, I need to check my figures," muttered Yui, writing furiously in a clean notebook. "This is going to be fantastic!"_

xxxx

 _..._

'...okay, in retrospect, I probably got caught up in the heat of the moment there. _'_

 _...mother. WHAT THE HELL._

'...come to think, I really _did_ get overly excited about that...we actually had the whole thing arranged in only four days! _'  
_  
xxxx

 _There was just one more thing to do before the Contact Experiment could be conducted._

 _Yui - clad in something akin to a Plug Suit - stood in the midst of a small, spherical pod of reinforced glass and transparent polymers. Various tubes and pipes connected the sphere to a large tank suspended above her. "All right...HIT ME!"_

 _Then, with a whirring of motors and next-generation engines, the entire pod was flooded with Light. The ethereal energy - flowing in a way that couldn't quite be described as either a liquid, gas,_ or _plasma, it was too dynamic - swirled around her form, obscuring her from the view of Gendo Ikari and the various technicians on hand._

 _However, she still had the presence of mind to speak. "...ooh! Someone, write this down! I have discovered that bathing in the Traveler's Light is_ _ **ticklish!**_ _"  
_  
xxxx

 _It was a strange feeling, to see these events, and come away feeling less and less angry. The fury had burned out, leaving naught but sorrowful ashes. What did it say about the whole scenario, that he now looked at his mother, and felt only pity?_

'...well, it _was_ ticklish. _'_

 _...you're actually crazy, aren't you?_

'Oh, come on. I've been called that _plenty_ of times! _'_

 _Mother. That's_ _ **not**_ _a good thing._

'...it _could_ be, depending on the circumstances...you know, come to think of it, I can't recall ever _denying_ that I was crazy... _'_

 _...I liked how you were before we found Unit-01 again._

'A very understandable sentiment. Personally, I've concluded that every single scrap of maternal instinct or impulse was left behind in my body during the Contact Experiment. Speaking of which! _'_

 _They suddenly slid through-_

xxxx

 _The Contact Experiment had...not gone according to plan. Unit-01's Core had violently rejected Yui Ikari...but it had been successful in one way: part of her soul was now bound within the titanic creature. One way or another, the fate of Yui - and thus, the fates of Shinji and himself - were now bound to Evangelion._

 _But now...things had changed._

 _Gendo Ikari stared quietly at the comatose body of what was now referred to 'in-house' as the Fragment; to the rest of the world, Yui Ikari was assumed dead._

 _Her plans were left to him to carry out, to try and make things_ work. _Because SEELE was beginning to move in more esoteric ways...and all the while, violence was inexplicably on the rise all throughout the world. In isolated areas, to be sure...but it formed a pattern._

 _Evangelion needed to work. It_ had _to work. And hopefully, one day...the various plans and ideas swirling through his head would coagulate, forming a Scenario that he could work with. Something that could actually reunite Yui's soul._

 _"One day." He quietly rubbed her forehead, and walked out of the sealed medical ward, deep within Terminal Dogma._

 _The proceeding years were...colorless. Yet driven. Evangelion continued to develop; as field tests began, he began working with the Dead Sea Tablets on SEELE's behalf. He knew their designs involved something nefarious, but the final picture still eluded him; regardless, he worked with what he had available. And all the while, he internalized the knowledge of the ancient war they described - that cosmic struggle, the unending strife between the 'Sky' and the 'Deep' - and wondered if the world was teetering on the precipice._

 _Until...one day, in 2010, he received an unusual visitor._

 _He looked up with shock as an Exo suddenly appeared in a flash of light; the model was ridiculously advanced compared to what GEHIRN currently possessed. "What the hell? How did you get in here?!"_

 _The Exo spoke quietly, with gleaming red eyes and an unbelievably familiar voice. "Hello, Professor...hmm. This would...be the first time, I believe. Chronologically speaking."_

 _"Answer my questions. Who are you, and how did you teleport in here? Are you with the Committee?"_

 _"No. You may call me the Stranger. I am...someone close to you. Or at least, this current manifestation will be."_

 _"What are you talking-?"_

 _With unnerving speed, she grabbed his arm. "We have much to discuss."_

 _"What are-?!"_

xxxx

 _A vicious hand reached for them, from above and beyond._

'Hang on! _'_

 _Onward and forward they moved, slipping through timelines...and all the while, Shinji thought about that voice._

'...I think we lost the Vex. They're starting to narrow in on us more. _'_

 _...mother. That voice was Ayanami's. I'd recognize it anywhere._

'...there's a reason for that. _'_

 _They pushed back through the current-_

xxxx

 _"I will see you again...take care of yourself, sir." And then the Stranger was gone._

 _Gendo Ikari sat quietly in his office. The expression in his eyes was akin to...utter shock. Befuddlement. Confusion. Perhaps even terror. All of that, overshadowed by grim conviction. He reached for his phone, and picked it up. "...Fuyutsuki. Come to my office...no, it can't wait. The Scenario needs...some adjustments."_

 _And that's when his door opened, and in stepped Rei Ayanami...and not a relatively human copy, who had been engineered such that her third eye wouldn't manifest. This was the Original. And despite her youthful appearance, she was looking at him with a sense of_ knowing.

 _"...on second thought, Fuyutsuki, let's schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning. Something else has come up." He quietly hung up, looking at the young girl with tension that had not previously existed._

 _"...you have met her, I presume?" said the young girl._

 _"...yes."_

 _"Then it is time that you speak."_

 _"With whom?"_

 _"You will see."_

 _Gendo Ikari calmly felt for the presence of the sidearm in his jacket pocket, and quietly followed the young girl. Down they went, into Terminal Dogma, through secret corridors that only a select few knew of. In this time of morning, no one attended to LILITH, shackled quietly in its depths._

 _The two stood before the white Giant...and he couldn't help but inwardly marvel at the creature's minute movements. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that it was LOOKING at him. Clearing his throat, he spoke with outward confidence and unwavering will. "We have given you the codename of LILITH...but I've just learned that you have another name,_ Nokris."

 _There was booming giggle that emanated from the creature._

 _"_ _ **Aiat. I am indeed named Nokris.**_ _"_

 _"...my horizons have been opened up a great deal. And the role you play is...significant, it would seem. Enough so that your presence on this planet is questionable. What is your purpose on this world? And how do you fit into the designs of SEELE?"_

 _The creature snorted._

 _"_ _ **Aiat! Others may scheme and plot, but none can approach my patience! The Blasphemous Vision encompasses all that will help it obtain fruition.**_ _"_ _  
_

_The Stranger had made oblique references to a certain Vision. He needed more information. "What is this Vision?"_

 _The creature chuckled, and he briefly wondered what sort of world he had stumbled into._

 ** _"I have dreamed of an end to the war between the Sky and the Deep. I have dreamed of an ultimate power that can dominate anything, and_** **everything.** ** _I have dreamed of a way that lies between Formless and Form!"_** _  
_

_Behind the purple mask, fashioned by SEELE to ostensibly quiet her psychic capacity (a laughable idea, Gendo now mused, in the face of this creature's presence), a triad of eyes burned with blue fire._

 ** _"And the creature you have named_** **Evangelion** ** _is the key to it all."_**

xxxx

 _They were suddenly ripped away._

 _No. Go back! I have to know what they were talking about!_

'My control over our journey is less precise than I'd like it to be. _'_

 _Mother...Nokris was a Hive deity. Father and Rei being tied so closely to her doesn't concern you at all?!_

'Well, given that no one involved with Project E really knew about the history of the Hive on the upfront? Not really, given all that's happened since. _'_

 _What do you-?_

'Hang on! _'_

 _They delved back in, focusing on their mutual bond to Gendo Ikari-_

xxxx

 _Nokris was silent once more. Gendo stared silently, his orange shades showing nothing of his expression._

 _Rei must have noticed his unease, for she said, "The universe is so much bigger than you thought it was."_

 _"That would be putting it mildly," he responded with a serenity that was not truly his. The sheer magnitude of Nokris's Blasphemous Vision, and the role that Rei Ayanami would play...the presence of the Vex, the power of the Traveler, the inevitable moment when they would catch the eyes of darker forces...and humanity was blithely walking into it. The Old Men wouldn't care, because they would ultimately get what they wanted, damn the rest of mankind. But warning everyone would be equally problematic, as they wouldn't have the means to handle it properly. The chaos would only feed into the frenzy instigated by Nokris's draconic children. Speaking of which, "The uptick in violence over these past years...the work of Nokris's eldest, I presume?"_

 _"Indeed. She will soon create more._ Far _more. The process is rather interesting, but you won't be able to stop it. It is not purely physical."_

 _"Of course it's not." There was that first impulse to try and destroy Nokris, to be done with it...but the Giant had made it more than clear that her silence and stillness had been out of consent. She would rise and attack before any first strike could be implemented. Notwithstanding the possibility that their current capabilities would be insufficient to harm her. Or the fact that she was allied with a bloody_ time traveler.

 _There were no good options._

 _"Are you having second thoughts, Professor?"_

 _So he defaulted to selfish pragmatism. It had gotten him this far. "Of course not, Rei." If he played his cards right...there was a possibility of coming out ahead of this. And that was a big 'if'. Perhaps, he would uncover a more efficient way of uniting Yui's soul. But he needed to learn more. "Merely thinking of the possibilities." He looked down at the little girl, who was no longer a mere scientific curiosity or Test Pilot of Unit-00...but a dangerous player in her own right. "After all, what use would there be in merely destroying that which makes us feel unpleasant? Especially if it meant becoming something greater?"_

 _She smiled. "And this is why I'm grateful that you are the Commander of NERV. You are...practical."_

xxxx

 _Why is Ayanami acting like this? What happened to her?!_

'Believe it or not, she's more complicated than you realize. _'_

 _...that's present tense. Does this have something to do with that distress call from Old Japan?_

'Ah. That. Well...that was actually Naoko Akagi's Ghost. Another iteration of Rei Ayanami, as it turned out. _'_

 _...say what now._

'I believe it was to draw us to Old Japan so we could reclaim Unit-01. Apparently, you and Unit-01 are necessary for whatever Rei's ultimate goal is _.'_

 _...and you never bothered to tell me?!_

'What would be the point, when I didn't have all of the details? It would have only caused needless anxiety, and you _still_ wouldn't have been able to change anything. _'_

 _But YOU knew! And you never told me!_

'As I understood, parents keep things from their children all the time if they think it's in their best interest. _'_

 _The sheer audacity of his mother - saying such words! - was enough to shock him into silence, even after all of this._

'Yes, I'm realizing I'm rather lacking in the parenting department. Let me start _somewhere!_ '

 _Through the timestream they moved-  
_  
xxxx

 _An empty grave, amidst a field of tombstones. A father and son, staring at carved words._

 _It was the year 2014. The last anniversary of Yui Ikari's 'death', before the fateful war against the dragons would begin...not that either of them knew it at the time._

 _It was such a stark difference between the two; Shinji, clad only in a school uniform, seemed on the verge of shrinking into himself. Gendo, despite being only sixteen inches taller, seemed to tower over the boy due to his straight posture and stoic demeanor, hands wedged firmly into his pockets._

 _Shinji tried to casually glance at his enigmatic father, sneaking a peek as though afraid of being caught. He was...so strange._

 _Gendo couldn't help but notice the boy trying to look at him. Judging by the quarterly reports that came in, the boy seemed relatively well-adjusted. Quiet. Compliant. No issues at school. A studious student. The Nomuras had nothing to complain about. But this skittishness never failed to manifest whenever they spoke. Or whenever they met._

 _Shinji gulped, looking back down at the gravestone. He could barely recall any memory of his mother...there was barely anything to miss. Yet this man still remained a part of his life, even if it was minor. That had to mean something, right?_

 _Gendo kept his gaze focused on the tombstone. The grave contained nothing, for the body was still alive. But it was more convenient if the world believed her to be dead. He had burned her effects, as well as all pictures containing her image; they had rubbed him too raw. Her memory, cherished within his heart and mind, would have to suffice for now._

 _Shinji's hand slowly clenched, over and over again. It helped with the mounting stress. They rarely talked over the phone, and they only met here, once a year. There was so much he wanted to talk about, so much he wanted to know, about his father, about his actual family, about mother, about...anything! But whenever he tried to talk, the words just would not come out. Over and over, he tried to build himself up, only to sputter and halt at the last second._

 _Gendo inwardly sighed. The boy was trying to speak, yet couldn't muster the will to do so. That suited him just fine; these meetings had become increasingly ritualistic, done for the sake of formality. Compared to the vast array of forces that he was now intertwined with, the mundane concerns of a child...were superfluous. Especially if the child in question couldn't muster the simple conviction to voice his own fears or worries. Were it not for their bond of blood, he wouldn't have come at all._

 _And so the silence continued._

 _Finally, after two hours of nothing but awkward tension, a helicopter approached from afar. "I have to go now." Back to NERV, to continue work that actually mattered. Gendo slowly walked away, leaving his son by the gravestone. Mrs. Nomura would be by to pick him up in ten minutes, per their agreement. "Until next time," he said, out of habit._

 _Shinji started, looking plaintively at his father's back as he walked away. The lingering aura of sorrow was briefly pierced by a flicker of hope; the next time they talked, he would muster up the courage to finally tell his father how he felt. Because as the years passed, the heady mixture of longing and earnest need was tainted more and more by resentment. He didn't want to resent his father. He didn't!_

xxxx

 _That had been a simpler time. A more innocent one. The sheer honesty of his past self's emotions, coupled with his father's callousness...it was starting to eat at him._

' ...I remember Gendo being a lot more talkative when I was alive. That must have been a rough period.'

 _MOTHER._

' ...I'll be quiet now.'

 _...please._

 _He didn't want to hear his mother's voice right now...because it was the voice of his Ghost. The same Ghost that, for his first four months as a Guardian, had been his cheerful guide...and, even after her soul had become whole, she had still been his tireless supporter. These events were starting to taint those memories._

 _He pushed through, to something reeking of anger-_

xxxx

 _Over two years later, father and son faced each other. The circumstances compared to the last event were...markedly different._

 _The height difference between them had shrunk, down to only eight inches; however, the boy had bulked up, bearing a lean physique with finely-toned muscles, earned through consistent training as an Evangelion Pilot. It imbued him with the confidence to actually tell his father off._

 _"I heard Dr. Akagi, father; I asked her, and she told me about the soul within Unit-01!" The makeshift command center was a pale imitation of the original in the Geofront, which was now consumed by a dome of darkness. "Why? Why did it have to be mother? Why was she the one who had to be the soul of Eva?"_

 _Gendo stared down at the face of his son; after all of the strife that had been borne as a result of their war against the Ahamkara, and now he chose the time to be confrontational? He almost preferred the few times that the Third Child had borne rank insubordination during prior operations; at least those incidents had been driven by righteous fury against Nokris's draconic spawn, or a desire to save lives. This was merely indignation over being kept in the dark, and the boy was not special in that regard._

 _Shinji breathed harshly; the command center was currently empty, save for himself and the Commander. The hour was late, so no one would be around to intervene. Just like he wanted it. "All these years..." He yanked on the lapels of his father's jacket, drawing him closer. "...I thought she had DIED! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"_

 _It was a struggle for Gendo to not laugh in the boy's face. As though his son was the only one worth being lied to! He lied to everyone, for so many different reasons, because the stakes_ _ **demanded**_ _it. Sometimes, when his nerve began to quail, and his conviction dared to falter, he would even lie to himself. "Why? You ask why? Because you couldn't handle the truth." About why Yui had done it, about the true nature of Evangelion, about the civilizational threats that faced humanity, beyond even the Ahamkara. And this boy, whose emotions were so damn obvious and transparent, demanded answers? Demanded truth?! He would only end up getting more people killed. "Because you didn't deserve the truth."_

 _Shinji's eyes widened at the man's sheer gall. "She...she was my **mother**. I had a RIGHT to know!"_

 _"Your 'rights' mean absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ _." The Ahamkara could seduce him. Nokris could laugh, before devouring his soul. And, thanks to the Exo Stranger, Gendo knew of many other things: alien empires, ravenous creatures that could only be called demonic, and time-traveling machines that could erase one's entire existence...in the face of such threats, Shinji's concerns were trivial. "You exist because of Yui and me. You had a quiet childhood, where nothing threatening ever came your way...a peaceful and serene existence." Something that couldn't be taken for granted in these days. "So you can drop your pitiful rage, and focus on doing what's needed."_

 _Pitiful rage? A quiet childhood? As though that meant anything, compared to a life without a mother and a father! "...what's needed, huh? Is that all I am to you? Just a Pilot for Unit-01? Just another soldier to fight your own war?!"_

 _Now the boy was beginning to let his anger take over. It only vindicated Gendo's decision to keep him in the dark. "You have been an exceptional Evangelion Pilot: your kill record is testament enough to that. But you're_ _ **deluding**_ _yourself if you think that this is my war. This conflict was going to happen, no matter what; this war involves everyone. And you know that quite well, don't you?" He decided to drive the point home, to twist the proverbial knife, because the fool needed to learn, and to hell with propriety! "After all, wasn't it your rash actions against the One Hundred and Eighth Ahamkara that resulted in the deaths of the Horaki family?"_

 _Shinji froze._

 _"Wasn't it your lack of attention that allowed the Fiftieth Ahamkara's thralls to get close enough to drain Unit-00 and Unit-01? Thus resulting in the First Child's decision to sacrifice herself?"_

 _Shinji began to see red._

 _"There are many who live because of you. But there are also those who are dead because of you."_

 _Shinji howled, rearing his fist-_

 _WHUMP._

 _A swift punch to the gut halted Shinji in his tracks; the proactive counter drove the air from his lungs, along with all the strength in his legs. Slowly, he slumped to the ground, curling in on himself out of agony._

 _Gendo sighed wearily, looking down at the collapsed Third Child with a stony expression. A single punch was all it had taken? How pathetic. "The Ahamkara will eventually subvert us all, if we do not strike them at their source. For that...our only hope is Unit-01." Maybe the boy would get lucky, and kill Nokris. Since the proverbial deity had decided to act overtly, it wasn't like their mutual time-traveling acquaintance could be angry at him for responding in kind. "This is a cruel world, son. If you don't have power, you can't change anything...but it doesn't matter how much power you have if you can't act decisively, or prudently." Power was merely a tool, no matter what form it came in; the greater the mind, the greater the leverage that could be applied. "That is but one of many things I learned from Yui." He stepped over the collapsed form of his son, placing his hands back in his pockets. "Go to school tomorrow. Or don't. Do whatever you please. So long as you can pilot Unit-01 against the enemies of humanity, I don't_ _ **care**_ _what you do." And that, he told himself, was the truth._

 _His father was long gone by the time Shinji began to quietly sob._

xxxx

 _Shinji's memories had been very hit and miss since rising as a Guardian. Context tended to drift in and out, even if a general understanding of who he had once 'been' remained constant._

 _Witnessing that particular event - from both perspectives, simultaneously! - rekindled an intense anguish that he hadn't felt in a long time._

'...this is odd. _'_

 _...what now._

'Okay, let me break it down. I can _understand_ the logic of what Gendo was saying to you...and it was technically agreeable, in certain spots...but I still feel a sense of _irrational anger.'_

 _Is that so._

'It's the weirdest feeling! I can intellectually sympathize with what happened, but I still feel angry! Could this be what they call _maternal rage_? _'_

 _...you know mother, it might just be._

'...that's so _fascinating.'_

 _...Shinji finally resigned himself to the reality that his mother was 'off', in a way he never thought someone could be._

'...we're nearing a very large concentration of Light. Something _big_ happened in this one. _'_

 _They both fell through-_

xxxx

 _Gendo Ikari sat within a reinforced bunker, near the proverbial Ground Zero. Surrounded by various monitors, he stared at the console with an unwavering gaze. "All these years of planning...counters...assessments...trying to forestall the end...and here we are."_

" _ **Indeed.**_ _" The face of Kozou Fuyutsuki could be seen on one of the monitors. The others showed various images of the outside world; the sky was dark with no stars, and hordes of living shadows prowled the Earth. The remaining population centers and militias fought them valiantly; Unit-02, still struggling, wrestled with a dark dragon with skin of starlight; surrounding the Traveler, nine winged Evangelions rose, arms spread wide. "_ _ **...do you think we could have done anything differently?**_ _"_

 _"How the hell should I know?" bluntly said Gendo. "I was too busy to have time for regrets. It wouldn't have served any purpose." His eyes were drawn to a large red button on the console. It would trigger a subroutine that was slaved to all of the MAGI, every single one of them safely sequestered outside of this dimension thanks to KETER ECLIPSE._

 _He was still wondering whether he should press it._

" _ **...I suppose not.**_ _" Fuyutsuki sighed. "_ _ **...it's a damn shame. If your boy had survived, all those years ago...maybe we would have been able to forestall this.**_ _"_

 _"Well, he's dead, and I can't travel through time." Damned Stranger, breaking_ all _of the rules. How in the hell was he supposed to counter something like that? Simple: he couldn't. So he could only prepare as best as he could, and choose the option with the least collateral damage. "...I wish I had some bourbon."_

 _The elder man snorted. " **You'd make such a decision while drunk off your neglectful ass?** "_

 _"It would make me feel better."_

 _" **...the hell of it is, I can sympathize with you. I don't envy your position.** "_

 _On the monitors, he could see the Mass Production Evangelions pulse with power; a wave of red began to cover the world. "They're unleashing an Anti-A.T. Field."_

" _ **Then you need to choose, before the choice is made**_ **for** ** _you._** _"_

 _"...if there truly is another side, I'll see you there, old friend."_

 _Fuyutsuki snorted. " **You're a horrible human being, Gendo Ikari. I'm sure I'll see you in Hell...old friend.** " And then Fuyutsuki dissolved into red goo, as an orange mote of light - his literal soul - floated away off-screen._

 _Gendo couldn't help but smirk at the elder man's last parting shot. It wasn't like he could offer any counter-examples to prove him wrong. "...given the strength of this bunker's metaphysical wards, I'd give the Anti-A.T. Field...three minutes to breach it," he mused aloud._

 _Souls began to swirl around the Traveler; through these souls, the Nine began to draw the sphere's immense Light towards themselves, to drink it dry._

 _"...damned if I do, damned if I don't." There was no telling which timeline he fell in; the Stranger -_ Rei - _had never been specific about such things. The possible futures ranged from the harsh to the bloody to the downright unlivable...but there was still a chance. And in the end, that was all his scheming and planning had afforded: a mere chance._

 _If the Old Men completed Instrumentality...there_ would _be no chance._

 _When put that way, his choice was an easy one._

 _"...here goes everything," murmured Gendo Ikari, as he pressed the red button._

 _On various monitors, a single line flashed._

 _ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE_ _:_ _ **ACTIVE**_

 _The was a definite_ lurch _to reality, as the image of the Traveler began to waver. Suddenly, over two dozen rifts opened around it, and the very air seemed to split._

 _There was a distinct impression in the pit of his soul of a pained cry, by someone in their death throes. A wave of Light erupted from the Traveler, pressing back against the Nine-_

 _The Earth shook; the ceiling ruptured; Gendo Ikari was buried in rubble._

 _His death was almost instantaneous-_

xxxx

 _The sudden abruptness of the memory's cessation elicited bewilderment from Shinji...and something akin to knowing horror._

'...that fills in a few gaps, now. _'_

 _Mother. What did we just see?_

'...whatever Gendo triggered the MAGI to do...I could sense the result...they _crippled_ the Traveler...by tearing its soul apart. _'  
_  
xxxx

/The Present Day/

/The Hidden Chamber of the Speaker/

"...I don't recall feeling anything but extreme anger after that." Shinji Ikari stared intently at his father. "Unit-01 impulsively activated...right as we found the Aegis."

(As Unit-01 grabbed the Aegis, the only thing he could consciously register was the desire to break _something_. ANYTHING. If not, then he would settle for screaming, and he didn't know if he would _ever_ _ **stop-!**_ )

"On top of everything I saw, everything I learned, everything I remembered...I found out that _my_ _ **father**_ practically _killed the TRAVELER._ " His lip curled with something akin to disgust. "So yeah. I'm angry. And I have _every RIGHT_ to be!"

Gendo Ikari stared impassively at him.

"Well? Don't just stand looking so cold! SAY SOMETHING, _DAMN IT!_ "

One second. Two. Three.

Finally, his father snorted with _contempt_. "Are you actually expecting an _apology?_ "

Shinji blinked.

Yui tilted her shell out of befuddlement. Fuyutsuki audibly sighed. " _Damn it, Ikari._ "

At long last, the Hunter's patience reached its limits, for he screamed and fell into the Bladetrance.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Cataclysm**

" ** _It was the twilight hour, that foretold the long night to come._** **"**

 **History regarding the Cataclysm is subject to constant debate, even in this day and age.**

 **The basic facts are not in dispute: within a matter of years following the Traveler's awakening in Antarctica, serpentine creatures known as Ahamkara emerged as if from myth. These dragons appeared to grant wishes, but they always came with strings attached. Eventually, when the death toll became too severe, a significant multitude abandoned Earth to pursue life on humanity's fledgling colonies on the Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Mars. The remainder commenced the Great Hunt, to put down the menace. The vanguard against the Ahamkara was the mythical weapon called Evangelion, developed by NERV. As the dragons were hunted to the last, an ancient enemy of the Traveler - the Darkness - descended upon the Solar System, to snuff out the Light.**

 **The particulars, however, are still not known with perfect precision: the exact number of Ahamkara is still unknown, given their paracausal powers, the sheer extent of their devastation, and the surviving records indicating that the dragons made it to our colonies beyond Earth; the exact length of the Cataclysm is also unknown, as there are differing scholarly opinions regarding the dates. Thus far, one can only offer a lower bound of 2000 A.D., and an upper bound of 2050 A.D.**

 **In addition, the exact transition between the Cataclysm and Collapse is also subject to debate, depending on one's presuppositions. For instance, most Cryptarchs maintain that the transition between the Cataclysm and the Collapse occurred once the Darkness - in whatever form it ultimately took - began attacking Earth's colonies. The faction _Wille_ insists that differentiating between the two is pointless: the Cataclysm and Collapse were all part of the same event, with the Ahamkara being just another facet of the Darkness. Others, such as the Future War Cult, consider the Cataclysm to have ended only upon the Traveler's sacrifice, with the Collapse consisting of all events leading up to the Dark Age. Given the paucity of records from that time, particularly in light of how certain cities and towns were completely depopulated, any final conclusions will be long in coming. However, none will deny the utter devastation, as most scholarly estimates show that no more than ten million humans survived the Cataclysm and the ensuing Collapse.**

 **Since the formation of the Alliance between the City and the Reef, certain rumors say that the mysterious Nine played a significant role in the Cataclysm. The Consensus has not publicly confirmed or denied anything as of this point.**


	46. The Ikari Family II

**Grimoire: The Speaker**

" _ **The Traveler, while it slumbers, cannot speak. So I shall speak for it.**_ **"**

 **The Faction Crisis ended with the creation of the Consensus. Of singular note was the one known only as the Speaker: an anonymous high priest with a mysterious and powerful connection to the Traveler and its Ghosts. A Warlock whose name has been lost to time, the Speaker has been a stabilizing force for the Last City through good times and bad.**

 **When he is not studying the Traveler and its Light in his Observatory, the Speaker can often be found throughout the Tower, speaking with Ghosts who have yet to find a partner, giving guidance to Guardians, and conferring with the Vanguard on matters of strategic importance. When he is not in the Tower, he can usually be found at the Hall of the Consensus, dealing with matters relating to municipal governance. Otherwise, he can be seen moving throughout the City on his own, conversing with the people and telling stories to children.**

 **Some claim that for one who speaks for the Traveler, he is very lax when it comes to those who study the various forces aligned against the Light; Toland's Hive research and Osiris's fascination with the Vex come to mind. The Speaker would simply respond that not knowing the nature of your enemy is the first step to your own downfall.**

 **Regardless of one's political opinion regarding the Speaker, he has been a key figure in the City's survival up to this point.**

 **Above all else, the Speaker is still a Guardian, and all that that entails.**

xxxx

/The Hidden Chamber of the Speaker/

Shinji Ikari screamed, body sparking with electrical energy as he swung the Arc Blades down towards Gendo Ikari's neck.

With a sudden eruption of Light, the Speaker's body crackled with the Stormtrance. He reached up with sparking hands, grabbing the two Arc Blades...and stopping them in their tracks.

Shinji blinked.

"I may not be one who goes out into the field anymore...but the same could be said for the Vanguard. And we have all sparred at one point or another." Gendo pushed back. "I fought in the Battle of Six Fronts. And at Twilight Gap. I am the Speaker in word _and_ in action." His eyebrows furrowed with lightning. "And frankly? You need to speak up, _because I still can't_ _ **hear**_ _you._ " He lashed out with his foot, kicking Shinji in the sternum.

The boy went flying with a bolt of lightning, slamming into the wall.

"...I know your anger hasn't depleted itself yet." Gendo slowly stepped towards where Shinji had collapsed, but remaining just beyond mid-range. "You were never able to disguise your bitterness or your hatred. It seems that that hasn't changed...but then again, you've only been a Guardian for not even ten months, correct? It's been such a short time for you, in the grand scheme of things." He gestured around at the chamber, and at the vials of Light. "We're deep underground, far below any other structure in the City. We're surrounded by enough Light to keep the use of our abilities hidden. Your disdain for me was never a secret; well, _here's_ your chance. Make yourself heard. You so badly wanted to show me how righteous you are? Well...go ahead."

The boy did not rise. He merely curled in on himself, as if from pain.

Gendo couldn't help but sneer. How typical of a child; behind his rage was nothing of substance. Nothing firm, that would last. "Is this all that your anger is good for? Is this all that it amounts to?" And the boy wondered why he never said anything, why he never made time? In the face of more important things, an impetuous child simply didn't rate! "Pathetic." He reached down, pulling the slack body up by the scruff of the vest's collar. "A single blow from me was all you could take? Am I truly so horrible in your eyes? The Fallen, the Hive, the Vex, the Cabal; Soma, Omnigul, Dredgen Yor, Nokris, Crota, Taniks, Atheon, Skolas; you showed more fortitude against even the lowliest Thrall than against me." And the child still had the gall to wonder _why._ "If you can't understand even after everything you've seen, then what am I supposed to do?"

A hand lashed out with sudden intent, smashing a Flux Grenade into his head. Gendo's eyes widened, and he impulsively let the Arc energy flow through his arm-!

 **BOOM!**

 **KRACK!**

xxxx

Right as the grenade exploded, a burst of electricity blasted from Gendo's arm and into Shinji. As the young man collapsed - now truly electrocuted - the body of Gendo fell, headless.

From their hiding place behind one of the many vials of Light, Yui and Fuyutsuki looked at the corpses of their respective Guardians. " _...I'm of mixed feelings about this,_ " murmured Shinji's Ghost.

Gendo's Ghost harrumphed, floating down towards Gendo's body. " _Actually showing some maternal impulses?_ "

" _...maybe? I think I'm operating off of the latent instincts and unconscious knowledge from when my soul was still split into two. It's actually quite disorienting!_ "

" _And of course you're approaching it analytically,_ " groused Fuyutsuki, as he began dissolving his Guardian's corpse into traces of Light, and began the process of reforming Gendo...albeit several meters away from where Yui was doing the same with her son.

" _...should we let them do this?_ "

" _Honestly, I think they both need to just hit each other a lot. Hopefully, your son will come to understand his father's position...but I also hope he'll knock some perspective into the old fool._ " After all, there were ways of making your point without being a complete and utter...well, there were certain words that were too polite to even think about in female company, but the point still remained.

The two Ghosts flashed, and immediately made their retreat the moment their Guardians arose in a burst of Light.

xxxx

Gendo's eyes narrowed behind his shades, as he focused intently on the rising form of his son. There was still anger and fury in those eyes...but they were now held firm by a calculating edge. "Well played. _Uncouth_ , but well played."

Shinji snorted. "Maybe it's in my blood. Did you ever think of that?"

"Hmm." Gendo slowly moved sideways, circling around his son; the Hunter was doing the same but in reverse. As they circled each other, he added, "It is an interesting conundrum, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That you hesitated." He shot forward, lashing out with a crackling palm. Shinji ducked beneath it, driving a fist into Gendo's gut. However, he had expected it; although he groaned from the force, he still had the faculty to drop his elbow onto Shinji's head. "That you waited." As the boy dropped, he lashed out with another kick, sending the Hunter tumbling; as his opponent rolled to his feet, Gendo flung a Lightning Grenade. "That in the face of what you saw, you still took _days_ to muster the nerve."

"You sound disappointed!" Shinji rolled out of the way of the lightning storm, flinging a Skip Grenade at him.

"I have an inkling, but I want to hear you _say_ it." Gendo's hands crackled with electricity, and he expertly repelled the tracking projectiles with an equivalent charge. "Because as you spoke of what you saw from the past...you not only told of what you _felt_ , what Yui _felt_...but what _I_ felt as well." He glided towards the Hunter, flipping over and dropping his heel in an axe kick.

Shinji shifted - barely dodging it - and rattled off a hook to his father's face. The force was enough to send him back three meters. "You sound like you know the answer already."

Gendo rolled to his feet, glaring intently at his son. "It's not easy, to realize that the one you hated had reasons for what he did. That that man who was so distant, so unapproachable, was one who found himself in an unenviable position, and did the best that he could." He blinked behind Shinji, delivering a brutal liver blow and a knee to the gut. "It makes your little black-and-white fantasies so much less _appealing_ , don't they?"

The Hunter grit his teeth, grabbing the Speaker by the front of his robes and roughly throwing him to the side. "Not the answer I would have given!"

"Then _why did you WAIT?_ " growled Gendo, pressing his hand against the ground and flipping back into a standing position. "If you truly felt nothing but hatred, you _wouldn't have wasted your time._ You would have done what you thought was best, and _damn_ the consequences." Just like all the times he disobeyed orders during the Cataclysm. Just like all the times his fits of rage manifested, and everything in the path of Unit-01 suffered...be they dragon or otherwise. "So why hesitate? Why wait to visit vengeance for all the wrong I've done in your eyes?" He could feel the boy's Light begin to shift, likely in preparation for a large attack. "What was the _reason_ that you waited so long to confront me?" He blinked behind Shinji, lashing out for a kidney punch...and went through smoke that quickly reformed into solid flesh. _A Shadestep variant. Nightstalker_.

That was all he had time to analyze before Shinji whirled around and headbutted him right on the crown of his nose. "Because you're my _father_." And that was the only reason he offered before the Hunter jabbed a knife into his neck.

xxxx

As his father collapsed to the ground, Shinji Ikari tried to reconcile the conflicting feelings roiling through him. It was...a trial. "...bring him back."

Gendo's Ghost slowly floated down, hovering over the man's body. " _...you know, you could very easily destroy me. He would be dead for good._ "

"...I know." That thought had occurred to him more than once, these past days.

(The burst of anger at the reality of his father crippling the Traveler had blinded him. Within the timestream, right as the Aegis broke back into the Vault, Unit-01's presence drew isolated events and memories all throughout the timelines of himself, his mother, and his father; the one incident that served as a bucket of ice upon his anger, if only because of the sheer incongruity, was the sight of his father placing the Mask of the Speaker upon his face.)

"...but he's still the Speaker. And that means something to the City." His fists clenched. "But I'm not done with him yet. I have to make him _understand_."

" _...you two are more alike than you realize._ "

Shinji glared at the orange Ghost; the voice seemed familiar now. "...I remember you...you were my father's second-in-command..."

(His father was absent, and Misato was currently hospitalized due to lingering injuries from the last Ahamkara attack. So it fell to Vice Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki to command the current operation. His demeanor was...a strange mix of no-nonsense and compassionate. He briefly wondered if the older man compensated for the distant aura that his father exuded.)

"...Fuyutsuki, right?"

" _That is correct. Depending on how this goes, I go by 'Fuu' in public. Just for your reference._ " He quickly reformatted Gendo's Light, and the body rematerialized-

Shinji manifested a javelin of Void energy and threw it immediately.

Gendo, apparently expecting an attack, was already moving; gliding out of the Shadowshot's range, the man stared at him, as if taking his measure. "...what would you have done?"

"...pardon?"

The man slowly began to circle him again. "Imagine the circumstances: your wife is part of a project, to prepare for threats from beyond the stars. You go along with her, because you can also play a role. The information you have is substantial as to the project's purpose...and yet, it's strangely hollow, and somehow _lacking_. You dig deeper, even as you work diligently, knowing that one wrong move could get you on the bad side of men with much greater power than you." He blinked forward, and was suddenly in Shinji's face. "And _then_ , you suddenly realize that you are so much _smaller_ than you ever realized. And in a world where the Traveler is a known reality, _that's saying something._ "

SMASH.

Shinji winced from the sudden headbutt, and spasmed at the sudden jolt of electricity from Gendo's palm. He lashed out with a knife, but his father ducked underneath it, following up with an uppercut to the chin; he grimaced, suddenly tasting blood from the cut on his tongue.

"A time-traveling android reveals so many _terrible_ possibilities." He tossed Shinji over his shoulder. "You come to realize that a test subject is no longer just that, but someone with goals of her own." Shinji flipped in midair, barely landing on his feet before his father was once more upon him. "The creature who was the _source_ of the weapon that your beloved worked so hard to create...turns out to be older than humanity, with a plan spanning even longer." The electrified punches kept coming, which were barely dodged; he dropped a Spike Grenade, unleashing a torrent of Void energy that forced Gendo to retreat. "And all the while, the exact extent of your financial backers' plans becomes known, and they involve nothing less than the utter genocide of the human race." The man's lip curled with a familiar emotion: disdain. "You have limited time. Limited resources. So what do you do?"

He blinked away. Shinji immediately whirled around, but the man had blinked away again-!

"I'll _tell_ you."

 **KRACK!  
**  
Shinji screamed as lightning coursed through his body; Gendo, gripped by the Stormtrance, was unleashing bolts of constrained electricity...not enough to be fatal, as would be standard, but enough to keep him down. Enough to make him feel pain.

All the while, Gendo began to speak with increasing volume. " _Everything_ becomes a weapon. Materials. Relationships. Information. Secrets. Lies. Even the _truth!_ If it means another year, another month, another week, or even just another _day...you_ would do _whatever_ it takes to ensure humanity's survival. Even if it means doing horrible things! Even if you have to cast aside your own comfort and security, your own wants and _desires!_ " His hands continued to exude lightning, and Shinji continued to scream. "Even knowing what I faced, even coming to an understanding of why what I did was _necessary_...you would still presume to _judge me?_ " The voltage increased. "Then educate me, oh _wise_ one: what _more_ do you want from me?!"

Shinji gritted his teeth, and flexed his soul. "I JUST WANTED YOU TO **CARE!** "

With sudden violence, Shinji's A.T. Field smashed Gendo into the wall.

xxxx

Right before the orange octagon - a manifestation of soul and spirit and sheer _will_ \- could crush him into a pulp, Gendo let his own soul bloom.

With the sound of crackling glass, the octagon was undone, and Gendo collapsed to the ground. _Some fractured bones, a little internal bleeding...nothing that the Light won't be able to heal._ As he let the energy circulate internally, he slowly stood up, noting the flabbergasted expression on his son's face. "Eris Morn has been nothing but dutiful, for many years."

(The thought of how far Naoko Akagi had developed metaphysical biology - the sheer number of ways to manipulate one's own soul, and the souls of _others_ \- was intriguing. So after Eris finished relaying her report of the mission to Old Japan, he asked if she could teach him any of the techniques passed down by the Sage. Nothing too intensive that would keep her out of the field for too long, of course...but enough for him to work on in private.)

"When I asked for insight into manipulating one's A.T. Field, she naturally obliged."

Shinji's brows furrowed, with a different kind of anger. A strange yet familiar mix of fury and possessiveness. "...does she know about you?"

"About my identity as Gendo Ikari? No, she does not. But you're a fool if you think that my identity has been kept a complete secret for all these years."

"And who _else_ knows?!" He fired off a fist of orange light, as if to test his abilities.

Gendo waved his hand, and the orange fist crashed ineffectually against his own spiritual shield. "Akagi-79, Representative of the faction Nerv. Osiris, the _Vanguard Commander._ Need I go on?" Let him fill in the gaps. Let him feel paranoid about how many others were in the 'know'. Let him realize that his own outrage would not have been shared.

That second name actually caused his son to falter, if only a bit. "...then...how? How could he still work with you?"

"Because believe it or not, life isn't _simple._ Life isn't always _nice_ , or _kind._ " Gendo let the lightning course through him; instead of manifesting as physical electricity, he used it to empower his own muscles, to enhance his own reflexes. Shooting forward, he began punching without mercy. "Consider the ramifications of revealing my identity to the City, that it was my direct action that resulted in the Traveler's current state...while conveniently _ignoring_ that if I had not acted, the Old Men of the original SEELE, the _Nine_ , would have sucked the Traveler dry, and would have reduced all of humanity into a slurry of souls during Instrumentality." The convenient logic of a mere child, he mused as his fist slipped past the boy's guard, driving into his collarbone."The City would be wracked by chaos, in a time when the Vex have become more antagonistic, the Cabal are on our proverbial doorstep, and the Nine are free to act with relative impunity." A horizontal hammer blow sent the boy backwards. "Tell me: other than getting some vengeful satisfaction, _what would be accomplished?_ "

"...the City would no longer be unified," he muttered.

"Hmm. So you _can_ think." Individuals could be smart, canny, and intelligent. But _people_...en masse, they acted on instinct, with fear, and out of a mob mentality. "And I bet you would try to salve your conscience: ' _I have the truth on my side, so I'm righteous._ ' Even as the people of the City began to distrust in the authorities that have done nothing but try to rebuild human civilization, to keep the Last City standing against alien invaders of all stripes...even as paranoia would set in, and our civil foundation would crumble, leaving us easy pickings for the real monsters in our universe." His lips curled with disgust. "I bet you would be so _proud._ "

"...and why would you care?" Shinji looked up, staring bitterly at him. "It's clear you never cared about me. Why would you care about complete and total strangers?"

"I care about them to the extent that they can be _useful._ " With a flash of Light, the Speaker's Mask manifested in his hand. "Life is about playing roles. Depending on who you're around, you act differently, and put on fronts; my role as the Speaker is no different. I am in a position to boost morale, to manipulate events and make things better as best as I am able. Imagine, if you will, a timeline where the Speaker was someone so bound by dogma and superstition, that they would go so far as to exile others who espouse different theories about the Light and the Darkness...is _that_ a preferable world to you?"

"I bet the people of the City would be _delighted_ to know that's how you really feel about them!" roared Shinji, throwing a flurry of Voidwall Grenades. "As nothing more than tools!"

"There is a reason that the phrase ' _ignorance is bliss_ ' exists." His eyes tracked the boy as he jumped upward, throwing a Smoke Grenade towards his position. He ascended into the air, kicking it away before letting his Light carry him away from the blazing trap. "There was an old poet who once said that ' _to human eyes, too much of light, is blinding as the blackest night...we, poor fools, demand truth's noon, who scarce can bear its crescent moon.'_ After all you've seen, I doubt that you can truly disagree; if you can't handle the truth-" The moment he landed, he blinked forward, bringing the heel of his foot right into Shinji's face. "-then you don't _deserve_ it!"

xxxx

Shinji snarled, spitting out a busted tooth. "And how would you define ' _handling the truth_ '? Being an unfeeling bastard who would throw away anything that's no longer useful?!" Latching onto his father's foot, he yanked the man off-balance, following up with a brutal punch to the face. "Every memory of yours that I witnessed, the sensations I felt...you never cared about anything but mother..." His other hand snapped out, delivering a punishing blow to the solar plexus. "...so don't go and try to tell me that you really care about humanity!"

The man snarled, unleashing an aura of electricity that forced him back. "I _am_ selfish. I won't deny that." His father's knuckles crashed into his cheek, scarring the tissue with electrical burns. "But I'm also not an _idiot_. What could I have accomplished on my own? Was I supposed to just storm Old Japan on my own, to get an Evangelion that likely wouldn't move for me? Was I supposed to just ignore the possible futures that awaited us, and _not_ prepare?!"

His cheek stung; his fist flared with hungry Void Light, which lacerated Gendo's torso. "Then why bother _hiding?_ Why spend so much effort into keeping your identity a secret?!"

The two had begun to lose all sense of finesse. They no longer tried to dodge, or to parry; they simply settled for punching the daylights out of each other, using their Light to keep standing. It was all about making the other one hurt more.

"Secrets are power. _Symbols_ are power. And without knowing the extent of the Nine's reach after the Collapse, my old identity was a _liability!_ " He punched Shinji in the temple.

"If your name and face is a 'liability', then you must have done something _awful!_ You accused me of saving and taking lives, and bragged about how many you've _saved_ ; how many have _you_ taken?!" He punched Gendo in the jugular.

"That's the burden of command; sometimes pawns will be lost. Sacrifices have been made. But I never made them without knowing that something would be _gained!_ " He shot a right cross on the Hunter's jaw.

"I might believe that if you didn't refer to people like they were _shogi pieces!_ I bet you never lost _any_ sleep over those who died because of you!" His left foot stomped on the Speaker's knee.

"You speak very bold for someone who's been a Guardian for not even a year! I've been doing this for _centuries!_ Who are _you_ to judge _**me?!**_ " He brought an elbow down on his son's skull.

"Your **son**. Someone _you_ helped bring into these world! And you act like you wish _I'd never been **born!**_ " He brought his knee up into his father's groin.

It was if the concept of pain was no longer applicable, yet they still kept trying to hurt each other as viscerally as possible.

Gendo glared down at him, left eye stained red from burst blood vessels. "You act like I'm some incomprehensible creature, but I can read you like an open book."

Shinji scowled; his gums were bleeding from too many blows. "Then tell me what you _see_."

"I see someone whose terrified of becoming like me...because it would be all too _easy_."

"I'll _never_ be like you!" roared the Hunter, digging his fist _hard_ into the Speaker's gut.

Gendo snorted, trying to hide his pained wince. "It all comes down to a single _question_ : when it comes to what you care about _most_...what limits _won't_ you break?" He lashed with his elbow, striking Shinji in the side of the face. "I've been shown many visions of other timelines. Let me _show_ you!" The man's other hand came from outside of his blind spot, and it was glowing with a miniature A.T. Field. It slammed into Shinji's chest-

xxxx

 _The skies of the Inner Planets were darkened, all at once._

 _Various moons and centaurs from the Outer Planets hovered over the surfaces of these worlds, converted into mobile fortresses._

 _Above the Last City, the winged form of the first Mass Production Evangelion sneered with cruel malevolence. " **Feast!** "_

 _Far below, Asuka grimaced as shadowy beasts began their descent-_

xxxx

 _Lord Saladin ran with all his might, screaming futilely for her to stop._

 _But it was the only way to contain SIVA. And so Misato Katsuragi smiled sadly, pressing the detonator right as the doors closed-_

xxxx

 _After so long...after so many countless years...she had made it out of the Hellmouth._

 _Her fireteam, dead. Her Light, gone. Her Ghost..._

 _For the first time in many years, she saw the shell of her Ghost under the light of the Sun; it was crushed beyond recognition._

 _She wanted to cry, but her eyes - that triad of Acolyte's eyes - were unable to do so. And so she grieved in silence for what she had lost._

 _Eris Morn would never grieve again-_

xxxx

 _It had all come to this, it seemed. "...I appear to have failed."_

 _" **Your failure is total, Usurper,** " boomed the three-eyed Hive creature, bearing colors of regal red and purple, with a wide skull. His claws seethed with a negative radiance, as he reached down towards the smaller girl. " **Your will is MINE.** "_

 _Rei Ayanami did not resist as she was swallowed by that infinite maw-_

xxxx

Shinji's eyes widened further, his mouth unleashing a horrid screech and guttural howl all at once. The utter impact, as if he had been there! On impulse, on _instinct_ , his fist - burning with purple energy - shot towards his father's head.

Gendo, not to be outdone, countered with a fist of crackling lightning.

 _ **POW!**_

The blows were fatal, as the energy of the Void burned through Gendo's skull, and the power of the Arc fried Shinji's brain.

They both fell backwards, having killed each other. Again.

xxxx

The two Ghosts emerged once more. " _...hmm. I think I can categorically declare that I don't like this._ " Yui hummed thoughtfully to herself. " _Not at all._ "

Fuyutsuki rolled his synthetic eye at Yui's comment. " _It took you_ this _long to come to that conclusion?_ "

" _Well, the normal concerns regarding injury are somewhat mitigated by the fact that they're Guardians...and they're actually talking about issues! Hashing things out, trying to argue their side! But now they're devolving into a lot of screaming, and that's not productive._ "

Fuyutsuki stared flatly at her.

" _Honestly, they're talking to each other. That's more than what I ever got._ "

" _...you know, I always thought that man had a rather bleak childhood, but it occurs to me that you must have been no different if THAT'S your conclusion._ "

The wedges of the Ghost's purple shell shifted such that it evoked a shrug. " _Well, when your father is one of the primary members of an apocalyptic death cult, you'll probably have an atypical childhood._ "

" _Clearly._ " Again, he could not help but wonder how in the _hell_ Shinji was born of their seed. " _Let's wake them up._ "

They floated down over their respective Guardians' corpses, imbuing them with Light; the two reformed on their backs, staring straight upwards and lying two yards adjacent. Yui ascended, gazing down at them both. " _So...are you two done? Honest question._ "

xxxx

Shinji grimaced at his mother's question. The anger was still there. But by now, after all of the fury and blood and energy spent and shed...there was only a sense of vague weariness. "...why did you two bother to have me?" He turned his head, gazing quietly at his father. "If this is how you think...why even bother?"

Gendo stared straight at the ceiling, nostrils flaring slightly as he answered, "...how should I know? Why do a husband and wife have children? Some for love, or to have a family...others by accident...I wouldn't be able to recall such a thing. By the time you began growing, and the utter enormity of our work began to consume us...such concerns became trivial."

"...do you realize how harsh that sounds?"

"Of course I do. I'm not that much of a fool."

"Then why?"

"Would it change anything that happened? Would you really be willing to forgive everything with just a few words?" Shinji's silence was telling. "I thought so. You're not _that_ naive."

"...would it really be that bad?"

"You would prefer the alternative? Another series of lies, just to give off a pleasant appearance? One where you would know the truth, deep down?"

Shinji's lip curled. With irritation...or perhaps resignation. "Would it kill you to try?"

Gendo exhaled deeply. "I think you and I both know the answer to that question."

"Well I _don't_." He paused, and gathered his thoughts. "...you honestly don't care about me, do you?"

"I care about how you can protect the City as a Guardian. I care about how you can defeat humanity's greatest threats as the Pilot of Unit-01."

"What about as a _son?_ "

Gendo didn't answer. Maybe he couldn't. Or perhaps he kept silent out of some sense of twisted mercy, as though his actual answer would be that much worse.

Shinji sighed bitterly, and looked back at his Ghost, staring down quietly at them. "And what about you?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"Why did you bother having me?"

" _Oh. Well...hmm. I definitely recall a sense of triumph and vindication. I think I was trying to make a point to my own father. But with everything that was happening at NERV, and with Project E...you fell by the wayside._ "

It was one thing to witness and experience the events that had led up to that point. It was another to have it said out loud, in the present. "...I see."

Gendo chuckled, strangely bitter yet expectant. "Her mind was never able to stay on one track for too long; Yui was the type who had to be thinking and toiling over several different things at once, lest she go crazy in her own head. That sort of energy and vigor...was unique. Special. One-of-a-kind."

Yui looked glowingly at the man. " _Well,_ you _were certainly the proper pragmatic sort who was able to provide the right kind of pull to keep me grounded. We just_ clicked _so well!_ "

Shinji - after briefly wondering if he had gone insane at the thought of _Gendo Ikari_ being the moral center for _anyone_ \- looked quietly at his father and his mother; he had never heard such warmth in his father's voice. And his mother was speaking with an undeniable glow. Clearly, there was a bond of love between the two...but they just didn't have enough left over to actually make him a part of it.

Or they simply didn't care enough. Either one was horrible in its own way.

" _Ah, but at any rate!_ " Yui turned her attention back towards him. " _Now, I_ do _realize we are lacking in certain areas._ "

"You _think?_ " muttered Shinji.

" _But! Even if we had the ability to change things...I honestly can't say that it would have led to a better outcome. Because if_ we _had raised you entirely, you would have become, to put it crudely, a 'shitty person'._ "

Shinji blinked.

" _Well, you certainly are a lot more altruistic than Gendo or I ever were. I think most would say that you're a better person than either of us. Wouldn't you agree, dear?_ "

Gendo huffed. "Unfortunately, 'decent people' who can effectively deal with monsters wearing human skin have always been in short supply...but yes, I would agree."

There was a brief flicker of warmth. On some level, they _did_ recognize him...but that wasn't enough for Shinji, because it _missed the mark_. "But that doesn't matter." He stared straight ahead towards the ceiling, letting his deep-seated animus have its say. "Even _if_ I would have been worse had you raised me...that's not the point. That was _never_ the point; I'm your _son_ , and you're my _mother_ and _**father**_. I exist _because_ of you..." Exhale. Inhale. "At the bare _minimum_ , you should have _tried._ I never asked for much! I never _needed_ much! All I wanted was for you to _give a damn!_ " But apparently...even that was beyond them...or beyond his father, at the very least. The jury was still out on his mother, if only because of how earnest she had been before reclaiming the rest of her soul from Unit-01. Maybe that portion which had exhibited such care and support was small, relative to the totality of the being named 'Yui Ikari'; maybe it was stupid to hope, and he was only setting himself up for more heartache.

But he would still _try..._ if nothing else, he owed it to himself to try. Because _someone_ had to.

Shinji slowly sat up; even though he had been resurrected to the picture of perfect health, he was _tired._

Gendo's voice pierced the silence. "Tell me; given the knowledge you now have...what will you do with it?"

He glanced over at his father, who had yet to rise, or look away from the ceiling. "...you mean about your identity? What you did to the Traveler?"

"Among other things."

"...hmph." A brief bit of petulance wanted to make his father suffer, to make him feel even more pain...but the chaos that would ensue wouldn't be worth it. Not now. "...I won't say anything. Our issues...are ours alone. No one else needs to be dragged into them. _But_..." He mustered a weary glare. "...if I find out anything you've done will threaten the City or the people I care about...I won't make any guarantees."

"...a reasonable agreement."

And that brought to mind something that had been niggling at the back of his head for the longest time. "Now...what's the deal with Ayanami? What _exactly_ is her plan?"

Gendo smirked, and laughed acridly. "That is a question I've pondered for the longest time; she has no compunction against using whatever means are available to her to advance her Grand Design or Blasphemous Vision or _whatever_ she feels like calling it at the time. Working with Nokris, or with the Vex...it doesn't matter. But the damned thing is, she's clearly shown a fondness for humanity, based on all the various reports of the Stranger's intervention in various events on behalf of the City and its people."

"The Stranger?"

" _An Exo who has been spotted throughout history, often acting in an esoteric or unknown manner...ooh, that's actually a lot of incidents! Numerous sightings by the Takanome Rangers, the Sunbreakers, the Firebreak Order, various Hunters..._ "

"You can thank her for rescuing your comrade Eris Morn from the Hive, all those years ago." Gendo's words prompted Shinji to turn with a start. "I specifically crafted this chamber to house the Original Rei Ayanami...all of these vials of Light were placed to hide the Darkness that her very being exuded."

"...right." Because she was part Hive. That was something that he was still trying to digest; even now, his memories of her indicated no such similarities with the deathly furies. "...before I went to Old Japan...a distress signal was received by my mother. It sounded _just_ like Ayanami's voice. But..." He briefly glared at his Ghost. "...it wasn't her. Not really."

" _Ah, that's right! I think a particular iteration of Rei had become the soul animating Naoko Akagi's Ghost...which seems odd at first, given that there was only one soul originally, but she's apparently solved the issue that plagued Project E all those years ago._ "

"...true," murmured Gendo. "If she was able to ensoul all of her various clones before the Old Men did their work...it would explain how she was able to become a Ghost in the first place. Another avenue with which to observe and manipulate events to her liking."

"...what do you mean?"

"Well, as you've already realized, Rei had multiple clones to serve as backups-"

"I'm _still_ mad that you made me think she had died." That bit of anguish still rubbed him raw.

"You'd have to send any complaints to her; she maintained her secrecy on purpose."

He blinked, somewhat dumbfounded. "...say what now?"

Gendo continued on, ignoring his interruption. "Anyway...we were unable to duplicate her soul, or get it to inhabit more than one body at a time. But she was able to solve for that somehow. And if that's the case, then there are...a relatively substantial number of Ghosts who are carrying out the will of Rei Ayanami." His father finally turned his head, looking him directly in the eye. "...have you not realized it yet? When the Nine initiated Instrumentality...many humans lost physical form, as their A.T. Fields were dissolved. You saw that firsthand with Fuyutsuki, in the timestream."

The Ghost in question sighed. " _All told...it was a rather surreal experience._ "

"They were going to be used by the Nine for some foul purpose, no doubt. But when I activated the MAGI, the Traveler unleashed an explosive burst of Light; the Mass Production Evangelions were thrown beyond the asteroid belt, while those various souls were surrounded by the Traveler's essence...and transformed into every Ghost that exists today."

Shinji tilted his head. "...huh."

"Let me guess: having some difficulty following along?"

"...no," he answered.

It was not convincing, judging by his father's snort. "Welcome to my world."

The Speaker rose, walking over towards the wall. "It would be prudent to keep the big picture in mind. Fuyutsuki?" His orange Ghost slowly floated over towards the wall, projecting a holographic image on its surface: a single line, bifurcating relentlessly. "...Rei has been working for an indeterminate amount of time. However she first came about this idea of hers, we only know that she ultimately decided to entreat the Vex for assistance." A single mote of light could be seen, trailing from the line's origin along one path of many. "Through them, she obtained the power to travel through time." That singular mote suddenly leapt back towards the beginning, and began to take a different path. "And so she makes different decisions, and learns more." Over and over, the mote traveled back to the beginning, traversing more and more bifurcations; eventually, whole new possibilities were createdm, merely because of how often the mote returned to the beginning. "The Exo Stranger is simply her most recent iteration to obtain the power of time travel in this long game of hers..." He paused. And didn't speak, as though something had occurred to him.

"...what is it?"

"...Yui. Eris Morn's report covered everything about the mission to Old Japan...save for a majority of the battle between Nokris and Unit-01. Was anything of importance revealed?"

" _...oh. OH. That's right! So much has been going on that it slipped my mind!_ " The excited Ghost floated towards a blank section of the wall, and began projecting familiar footage, from the viewpoint of a violet Giant: the final confrontation with Nokris, all those months ago.

" _ **Aiat! A fine display! Beyond all expectations, surpassing all limitations! Truly a fine candidate.**_ " The Hive deity's image loomed closer, as the sound of Unit-01's footsteps echoed from Shinji's Ghost. " _ **Your destiny is one that will upend an age-old paradigm; thou art both blessed and reviled, the best of both worlds!**_ " Her voice was harsh and demonic, yet rife with maternal pride: a mockery of motherhood, in every sense of the word.

Shinji nearly jolted at the next voice that echoed from his Ghost: that of himself, albeit stern, and cold, and demanding. " _Where is Ayanami?_ "

The image of the three-eyed beast chuckled. " _ **Foolish child of the Traveler; you have no conception of what has been set in motion. And yet you walk the path regardless, as has been decreed!**_ " Even as they projection showed Unit-01's hands gripping at the Hive's neck, she still spoke with a supernatural confidence. " _ **Do what you must; this existence of mine is at an end; all that has made me mighty has been taken by someone greater. However...you may not live to see the unfolding of the Great Design, if my ravaging son has his way with your precious City.**_ "

"Pause," said Gendo, interrupting the trip down memory lane. Slowly, he repeated certain words to himself. "All that has made me mighty...has been taken by someone greater..."

" _...of course...of COURSE! Oh, it seems so obvious now!_ " Yui floated back and forth, as if to evoke the image of frantic pacing. " _Hive souls lack A.T. Fields, and thus have no defined boundary; that's why we found it so easy to manipulate LILITH's spiritual essence, and why we were able to partition her soul and use a piece of it to empower Unit-00! Given the context of her words, Nokris was revealing that her metaphysical structure had been extracted by Rei; that would certainly explain why Nokris didn't put up much of a fight against us this time around. If Rei was able to configure her own soul into a matrix that was least within two **Vogel** degrees of Nokris's, then she would be able to, at least theoretically, partition her own soul without losing its overall integrity! That's...!_ " She paused. " _...a somewhat alarming step to take. But brilliant! And scary. But BRILLIANT!_ "

"That would explain the means by which she can have various iterations acting simultaneously throughout time and space," murmured Gendo. "How...interesting."

"...but why?" Shinji tried to square his experiences with Rei - short as they had been, admittedly - with everything that was being laid out before him. "...seriously, _why?_ "

"A good question." Gendo folded his hands behind his back, staring intently at the center of the chamber; it was empty, but bore an odd depression, as if something had once stood there. "Did you know that when it was time for her to be unveiled publicly as the First Child and the Pilot of Unit-00, she requested that that particular clone be a blank slate? She said something about not wanting to taint the encounters with preconceptions. And by encounters, she was referring to you."

Shinji blinked, pointing dumbly at himself. "Me?"

"Yes. You and Unit-01 are _key_ to whatever her Grand Design is." He paused, apparently collecting his thoughts. "After your fireteam returned from Venus and were debriefed...Eris Morn came back and gave me more details about what _she_ had seen in the timestream."

"She did?"

"Given the support I have given her as the Speaker in her endeavors to study and counter the Hive, why would she _not?_ In any case...she did not just merely fight the Vex on the Moon. She spoke with her old mentor _Toland._ And Toland let something slip...his words were vague enough that you wouldn't know who he was referring to without the proper context. But even though Eris didn't know, _I_ did...as it turns out, after Unit-01 and Unit-02 destroyed Crota's physical form, Rei attacked his soul, _devoured_ it, and took his power for herself."

"...what."

His flat response elicited a snort from his father. "Now you understand why I have worked so delicately as far as she's concerned. She may be fond of humanity by all appearances...but she makes big moves, has agents enacting her will all throughout time and space, and has empowered herself with the might of _two_ Hive deities." Gendo slowly turned, his gaze blocked by his shades. "She is dangerous."

Shinji looked down at his hands, curling his fingers gingerly.

(Ayanami had seen something multiple times at school; it had never crossed her mind to attempt it, as she had not understood the utility. But she trusted him, and so she asked to hold his hand. After sputtering for a good minute, he feebly grabbed her hand; she went about it with a strangely analytic intensity, quietly interlocking her fingers with his. "...hmm. I still do not understand its function...but it feels good. I would like to do this more.")

"...I have to talk to her. I have to _understand._ " He looked back at his father, pleading with his eyes. "Don't you have a way to contact her?"

"Unfortunately, no. After she devoured Crota, the Stranger removed the Original Rei Ayanami from this chamber. Apparently, she was no longer in need of my protection...I also have no way of contacting the Stranger, which is somewhat inconvenient when dealing with a time-traveler."

"...what about Naoko Akagi's Ghost? If we could find the Sage-!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. My last meeting with the Stranger leads me to believe that the former Dr. Akagi is no longer of this world."

"...what?"

"She certainly didn't _say,_ but I could read between the lines. Naoko's knowledge of manipulating the A.T. Field was useful. Her presence, constrained to Old Japan, had utility...but bringing her back to the City apparently introduced too many unwanted variables to her Grand Design, and so the good doctor was removed entirely. The conspicuous timing of the Hakone MAGI's removal from this plane of reality leads me to believe that _that_ was how Rei took her out of this game."

"...you speak of life and death like it's something to play at."

The Speaker rolled his eyes. "Sometimes a figure of speech is just a figure of speech. Anything can be viewed as a game...the stakes are simply different depending on what you're playing. And the game that _she's_ been playing for however long she's truly 'existed'...has stakes that involve the unmaking of entire worlds, if things go wrong. Or worse."

Gendo slowly walked over towards where his mask had fallen; bending down to pick it up, he brushed off a few specks of dust and repaired with a minor application of his Light. "To give you one last example...you recall those fusions of Vex and Hive? The ones that were fighting the 'standard' Hive while you were trying to break through to Hakone?"

(Shin Malphur had asked bluntly what those _things_ had been. Eris Morn, their resident expert on all things Hive, had no answer. All he knew was that they made his flesh creep.)

"...yes?"

"Apparently, that development was _Rei's_ idea. Ponder the ramifications." He placed the mask back on his face, and once more adopted the role of the Speaker. "...I believe our time is up, Guardian. Your Ghost can transmat you back to the Tower's main plaza...though I wouldn't recommend trying to transmat back into this chamber. The wards will rebuff your attempt."

Shinji wanted to protest...but it died before it could leave his lips. What would be the point? "...fine." He slowly turned...but paused. He had one more question. "...father. If my mother had been lost for _good_...if you had no way to get her back...what would you do then?"

"I've never entertained the question," he answered without hesitation.

"Humor me."

The man refused to answer.

"...would you ever learn to let go?"

"That's a funny question coming from you, given that you are intent on finding Rei again. If she wanted to speak with you by now, she _would_ have."

"...I guess it is." He sighed, and finally turned his back on his father. "Goodbye, Speaker. Mother?"

"... _on it._ "

In a flash of Light, the two transmatted away.

xxxx

Ten seconds after Gendo's famliy departed, Fuyutsuki turned towards him with a cynical eye. " _You lied to him again._ "

"I did."

" _You know very well that we've managed to validate the identity of at least a_ few _of the First Child's iterations. The late Cryptarch Adonna, the current Cryptarch Nami, Aria Yamine...shall I go on?_ "

"The boy would then immediately seek her out, in his typically brash manner. If he revealed to Rei that he knew the truth of her existence...she might react in unpredictable ways. And she is a being with a collective memory that spans countless years; there's no telling what she might do. The status quo is more...certain."

" _You also kept secrets from them both._ "

"I did."

" _Don't you think it would have assuaged their minds if you told them about the visions? About what you saw when you entered the Traveler, in the Time Before?_ "

"What would be the point? So the Traveler foresaw its own demise, and understood, and accepted it _anyway_ ; without the MAGI, our surest method is lost...and I've yet to divine another way that wouldn't result in either catastrophic collateral damage, _or_ in an unacceptable reduction of our military strength."

" _What of Lysander?_ "

"Although Lysander has reacted like I expected him to thus far, he's proceeded with a caution that even _I_ find excessive; unless he actually manages to _succeed_ in his ambition, then this piecemeal healing of the Traveler will have to do...but I imagine it'll be too late by the time the next threat arrives."

" _...did you ever stop to think that they might be able to_ help?"

"Evangelion's greatest effects are on the field of battle; they'll be more useful in that capacity. And given how much the boy's worked with Eris Morn as of late, she will undoubtedly rope him into preparing for the coming battle against Oryx." So many different variables to keep track of...what else was new?

" _...do you ever get tired of lying?_ "

"Not really. It's become as natural as breathing. Make of that what you will."

" _You're a real piece of work, Ikari._ "

"I won't deny that." But the judicious application of truth and falsehood and everything in between had gotten him this far; there was no reason to stop now.

And so the Speaker quietly left the chamber, to return to his Observatory and continue his duties.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi had received a direct message via Pen-Pen, and its contents had been simple: ' _Shinji needs you._ '

She had left Zavala to continue Efrideet's little reunion tour (which was quite a shame, because her old friend was absolutely _flabbergasted_ by how much the City had grown during her absence; and they had just been about to show her Shaxx's Roadhouse too! Always open, never closed!), and promptly hightailed it for the source of the transmission.

In all honesty, she rather liked Shinji's Ghost.

(As the Ghost - and also, _Unit-01_ , dear Traveler she needed another beer to process that - watched over Shinji's comatose form, she was speaking out loud. " _So. As it turns out, I'm actually Shinji's mother._ " She impulsively spat out her beer, much to the Ghost's nonchalance. " _I've seen some of his memories of you, and you were his commanding officer during the Cataclysm. Mind filling me in on events after I 'died', more or less?_ ")

That had been an awkward conversation, _especially_ when she had consciously tried to avoid badmouthing the Ghost's long-dead husband ("Say, did you know that Gendo Ikari was a jackass with a heart of stone?") or talking about one particular night of retrospectively-awkward passion ("So, I slept with your son. Why yes, it _did_ violate a bunch of fraternization regs, how did you know?"). But the Ghost had taken it all in with an oddly peppy stride, thankfully enough. Even though some of her mannerisms post-Unit-01 were unsettlingly similar to a certain doctor...

(If there was one thing that Ritsuko liked to do on the rare days they were able to get a bit of free time, it was to _drink_. As the faux-blonde pounded back another shot of whiskey, she practically spat, "I swear Misato, sometimes I _hate_ my mother. Do you even realize how much of a lunatic you have to be to make Gendo Ikari seem like a reasonable authority figure?!")

...the overall cheerfulness had won her over. It had been a privilege to fill the boy's mother in on some of the mindless minutiae from the old times, on the relatively happy times between operations. That long month - those thirty days that Shinji had spent unconscious in the Tower's Medical Ward, following Crota's defeat - had been easier to handle as a result, given everything else she had to deal with as a Guardian.

So when Yui said that Shinji needed her, she didn't hesitate.

And so she made her way to Bannerfall, where the Ghost told her to find him. As she reached the sides of the aged tower, she flexed and extended the limits of her soul; with deft movements, she formed footholds upon the side of the building, and began _sprinting_ up its side. For not the first time, Misato thanked her lucky stars that Sakura Suzuhara was such an able teacher...for such a little tyke, that is. That, and it was a little bit gratifying to finally utilize the power that had made Evangelion such an effective weapon. _Love, love, LOVE my A.T. Field.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _Yes, I still love you too, you silly penguin.  
_  
With a flourish, she vaulted over the side of main plaza's railing; landing deftly on her feet, she turned towards the center, where a very familiar Hunter was leaning over the rail. "Yo!"

The young man turned with a start, his eyes widening with shock. "...Misato-san?"

"Got a little call from your Ghost, Shinji-kun!" She sauntered over with a casual confidence, stopping a few feet away so she could look at him straight in the eye. "And I can kinda see why; you look like you need a bit of a pick-me-up!"

"...I see." He glanced back over his shoulder, before turning again towards the view of the City; the morning was early, yet the hour was still late, as sunrise would not be for a few hours yet.

Misato followed where he had looked; his Ghost was floating silently above the distinctive tree of Bannerfall's central plaza, its white branches bare of leaves in the winter season. "...hmm." How odd. Maybe his Ghost was giving them privacy? Speaking of which! _Pen-Pen, mind giving us a moment?  
_  
' _Wark_.'

 _Oh, hush you!_ Her purple Ghost appeared in a flash of Light, distinctive red and gold spikes appearing especially prominent in the dark. As he floated away, Misato turned back towards the young man. "...so. Ever since the Vault of Glass mission, you've been sort of AWOL. Quite a few people have asked me if I had seen you anywhere."

"...I needed time to think."

"I gathered that much." She took a shot in the dark, given what she had already heard from the Vanguard Commander and Eris about the matter. "...when the Vex threw you into the timestream...you saw something awful, didn't you?"

"...that's...one way to put it."

"...wanna talk about it?"

"...no. It wouldn't change anything."

"Aw, that's a bunch of bullcrap! I find that talking about _anything_ can make it easier to deal with. We can't bottle things up forever, you know?" Shinji's silence was somewhat...unnerving. So she leaned over, winking in a playful manner. It was important that he saw her face. "If you need me to keep a _secret_...then I won't tell~"

"...Misato..." No honorific. He was _really_ serious then. "Do you...remember your father at all?"

 _...well. This is came out of nowhere._ Still, it was an honest question. "...sometimes. He was...kind of distant. I remember wondering, sometimes...if he ever gave a crap. But you know what? In the end, he sacrificed himself, so I could live." It was...a complex topic. With all the years that had passed, her conflicted ambivalence had faded into a lukewarm nostalgia. If that made sense.

"...do you think he loved you?"

 _...I think I've got an idea of where this is going._ "In the end? I think so. Maybe he was just horrible at showing it..." She let the words hang there for a few moments. "...this is about your father, isn't it?" She took Shinji's silence as confirmation. "...I take it you remember more about your past, then?"

"...yes. And more."

Misato huffed - briefly damning whatever pit Gendo Ikari ended up in - before continuing on. "Look...I know the man was aloof, most of the time...and I only ever really knew him in a professional manner...but I'm sure he loved you in his own flawed way-"

His interruption was swift. "No. He didn't." His eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened around the railing. "I know for a _fact_ that he didn't. I saw with my own eyes...and heard with my own ears... _exactly_ how he felt about me. Both him... _and_ my mother..."

 _...what?_ She briefly glanced over towards the tree, where even Pen-Pen had turned to little at the young man's Ghost. Instead of denying it like she expected - hell, like she _hoped!_ \- the violet Ghost just floated there, not saying anything. _Am I imagining this?_ "...you're sure?"

"Absolutely." His voice took on a bitter edge, one that was unsettlingly familiar. "Both of them...they never _cared_...and they never _**loved**_ me."

"...geez." She glared harshly at the boy's Ghost, trying to mentally communicate an equal mixture of ' _Seriously?_ ' and _'You too?!_ ' with a side order of ' _what the hell?!_ '. As it was, however, she had a difficult time squaring that reaction with her experiences thus far with Yui the Ghost...not to mention the fact that the woman had sent her a message to come here. A way of making up for the past, maybe? "...man." _You must have been a real piece of work back then, lady._ Letting her brief outrage roar - that sense of protectiveness for the Third Child had never really faded - she turned back towards the man that had once been her charge. "...wanna cry about it?"

(It was the day after Rei Ayanami had died. Shinji sat quietly on the little couch in their apartment, staring down...and not doing much of anything. It was as though he had become a walking corpse, unwilling to respond to anything. After countless attempts to coax a reaction out of him, she finally settled for a simple, honest question. "...do you wanna cry about it?" Much to her surprise, that had been the lucky shot to break the dam; the boy curled in on himself, and began to grieve the loss of his comrade and friend.)

"...you don't mind, do you...?"

Misato placed her right arm around his shoulders, giving a slight squeeze that said she was there for him. " _Never_ , you silly goose."

Now, as it had been back then...those words were the shots that broke the dam. The younger Hunter hiccuped, and began to sob; deeply and heavily, he let his grief spill into the dark of the night. It was the grief of a child who finally realized that their parents had been human, too...and humans, unfortunately, had a tendency to let you down in ways you never could prepare for.

Thus did Misato, like she had all too often done in the Time Before, take the place of Shinji's mother...because damn it, the kid deserved her best effort.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Yui Ikari**

 **" _Self-Diagnostic #27428_ "**

 **EVENT STAMP: 37A954C37.4903**

 **AUDIO INPUT: ACTIVE (Sample: "...you wanna cry about it?" / Source: KATSURAGI, MISATO [Tags: Guardian, Iron Lords, Hunter, Shinji] )**

 **DIAGNOSTIC DATA AND CONCLUSIONS**

 **-FIRST: Shedding of tears has yet to commence. Has Katsuragi subconsciously recognized Shinji's emotional state?**

 **-SECOND: Recollection of past event (EVENT DATE - ?/?/2000 : DESCRIPTION - FEEDING SHINJI VIA LACTATION : RELEVANT MENTAL DATA - _The textbooks didn't really cover the intensity of the emotional bond between mother and child. It's actually quite difficult to try and ignore these instinctive impulses, to keep them from influencing my own rational understanding of who my son is. Basic evolutionary biology should come secondary to the human will; in a paracausal world, will can override everything._ )**

 **-THIRD: Discontinuous perceptions noted (IMMEDIATE CONCLUSIONS - ' _I'm sorry Shinji, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!_ ' / INFLUENCE ON PRIMARY THOUGHT PROCESSES: 5.73% / SOURCE: SUB-PARTITION ALPHA [Tags: Old Japan, Unit-01, First Ghost Iteration] )**

 **-FOURTH: Guardian-Ghost Cooperation Index is pending probability recalculations.**

 **INTERNAL SUMMARY: ' _Perception cannot be separated from the means by which we perceive. This seems obvious, but this was something that inhibited artificial intelligence research for many years in the Time Before; a synthetic mind would process information differently based on the structure it inhabits. I suppose souls are no different; even though I bear the will and intentions of the woman known as Yui Ikari, my current form is likely influencing how I react, and how I remember past events. And yet, I have a distinct impression: of a woman who tried to divorce herself from the basic influences of human flesh, and view everything through the lens of human intellect alone. Personally, I think it's quite an interesting way to live, but I'm sure others wouldn't agree._ '**

 **AUDIO OUTPUT: NOT APPLICABLE**

 **CONCLUSIVE ACTION: CONTINUE OBSERVATION.**

 **END SELF-DIAGNOSTIC**


	47. The Ones Who Take

**Grimoire: Legends - The Nine**

 **" _WE ARE._ "**

 **Welcome. If you are an Awoken, you have doubtlessly been curious about the Reef's mysterious benefactors. If you are an Exo or a Human, you have likely been drawn from the Inner Planets by the strange stories that follow us. If you also happen to be a Guardian, then you have likely encountered one of our agents, and are intrigued by the power of our trinkets.**

 **The question has often been asked: what _are_ the Nine?**

 **The Nine are survivors of Earth's colonies who made a compact with an alien force to ensure their own survival.**

 **The Nine are rampant MAGI, moving freely through the psychic ether.**

 **The Nine are ancient leviathan intelligences from the seas of Europa or the hydrocarbon pits of Titan.**

 **The Nine arrived in a mysterious transmission from the direction of the Corona-Borealis supercluster.**

 **The Nine are the firstborn Awoken and their minds now race down the field lines of the Jupiter-Io flux tube.**

 **The Nine are Ghosts who pierced the Deep Black without a ship and meditated on the hissing silence of the heliopause.**

 **The Nine are the aspects of the Darkness, broken by the Traveler's rebuke, working to destroy us from within.**

 **The Nine is a viral language of pure meaning.**

 **The Nine are Ahamkara that escaped the Great Hunt.**

 **The Nine are the shadows left by the annihilation of a transcendent shape, burned into the weft of what is.**

 **So many theories, don't you agree?**

 **Well, you have deigned to come this far; we shall oblige by unveiling our true form. Gaze upon our immensity; feel the Light and the Darkness that we wield with equal grace; realize just how small your previous conceptions of power are, in the face of beings that can turn moons into mobile war machines, and bring warmth to these dark places with newborn stars. Life flourishes on our worlds by our will alone.**

 **You understand your place now, don't you?**

 **Embrace it.**

xxxx

/One Week after the Return of Zeruel/

/Elysium Mons/

The Siege Dancers moved with alacrity, assaulting the slopes of the long-dead volcano; Goliath tanks and Harvesters moved forward with hardy determination, bolstering the infantry forces as they assault the Vex stronghold that ran throughout the entirety of Elysium Mons.

In light of the recent appearance of new Vex units - enhanced by crimson nanomachines - across the Exclusion Zone these past days, a daring operation had been launched to take established Vex territory held by the conventional forces of the Virgo Prohibition. One way or another - be it by claiming this volcano for themselves, or drawing the new Vex away from the Exclusion Zone - the Siege Dancers would succeed. But the Vex of the Virgo Prohibition - red eyes gleaming intently from shells of blue steel and cobalt - gave no quarter, emerging without end from the towers stretching from the slopes.

Then, there was an interloper.

The ground quaked with sudden violence; a winged Giant of white and black landed on the battlefield, right on the front lines. Cabal and Vex alike paused at the newcomer, standing tall - so unbelievably _tall_ \- and sneering with gleeful malice, accentuated by thick red lips.

The creature now known as Number Five loosed a booming chuckle. " **You will do nicely.** " His hands began to burn with a shadowy radiance. " **See you on the other side!** "

And then the Cabal and Vex only saw Darkness.

xxxx

From miles away, a Hunter garbed in rust-colored clothing lowered his sniper rifle. "...well then," flatly murmured Uzoma Vale.

An Exo clad in the garb of the Praxic Warlocks cursed, rising to her feet with a start. "...that makes the fifth sighting this past month," growled Taeko-3.

The dark sphere that covered the side of the distant volcano churned and hummed...until, minutes later, it shrank and faded. The winged Evangelion was the only thing remaining; the entire battlefield had been wiped clean of Cabal and Vex. Almost nonchalantly, the Giant took off into the air, ascending quickly beyond their sight and into the sky above.

"...come on Taeko, we need to get out of here."

The Warlock huffed, summoning her Sparrow with harsh, irritated movements. "I don't think the Cabal are going to take this lightly anymore."

"A long-range missile barrage that levels an entire mountain is 'lightly'? Cause that's what happened the _last_ time that thing came down and practically wiped out three whole centuries' worth of Dust Giants."

"Yes. I would call that 'lightly'."

"All the more reason for us to _leave_ before reinforcements arrive."

"Let's just get back to our ships." The Vanguard needed a full report...because Taeko-3 doubted that these winged Evangelions were simply destroying Cabal and Vex willy-nilly. There was something else at work here.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The holographic projection showcased pinpointed certain regions throughout the Inner Planets, mostly isolated to Mars, the Asteroid Belt, and the region of space in-between. "This newest report from Taeko-3 confirms that the Nine are taking an active interest in the Inner Planets." Osiris gazed intently at his two fellow Vanguard and the Reef's representative, one Uldren Sov. "After centuries of isolation in the Jovians and beyond...they are making up for lost time."

"That's putting it mildly," grumbled Cayde-6. "It's hard to believe that the MAGI were able to keep them from strolling through and wrecking everything after the Collapse."

"Isn't it obvious?"

The Vanguard turned towards Prince Uldren, who was staring at the projected image of a Mass Production Evangelion with glowing yellow eyes. "Mind explaining?" asked Saint-14.

"It did not escape our notice when you lost RASPUTIN. Likewise for all of the other MAGI within this system, when they... _exploded_ , to put it mildly."

The lone Titan clenched his fists. "You speak as though you _witnessed_ these events."

Uldren snorted. "When one has eyes and ears, they can't be blamed for seeing or hearing."

"Hey, are you two gonna have another pissing contest? Yes? No?" Everyone turned towards Cayde-6. "I just want to be clear, because I've got an ongoing bet with Petra Venj about this."

"Oh _really_?" growled the Prince of the Reef.

"...ah, probably should've kept that to myself. Ignore what I said."

Osiris's sigh managed to cut through the verbal repartee. "Prince Uldren, you were saying?"

"You actually had a Guardian make contact with RASPUTIN, prior to your campaign to obtain SIVA, did you not? One Misato Katsuragi?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Did her report mention anything that the MAGI had done during their long period of isolation?"

The Vanguard Commander paused, briefly recalling the Iron Lady's report. "...she mentioned a subroutine that the MAGI had enacted, called BLACKOUT ENIGMA. The signal they emitted hid the presence of the Traveler from the forces of the Darkness, allowing us to recover in peace...relatively speaking, of course." The Warlock's lips curled beneath his canine helm. "Though, given that we are all aware of the role that the Nine played in the Collapse...I imagine that there was actually an ulterior role to that subroutine."

"Disguising the presence of the Light was a side-effect of the MAGI's signal; their combined efforts kept the Nine from breaching the region of space-time bound by the Asteroid Belt."

"And how do you know this?" asked Saint-14.

"You'd be surprised how much our Mistress of Secrets knows." The Prince huffed, looking down at his hand as it clenched into a fist. "The Nine had great power, but they could no longer act as they wished. It's why the Reef maintained a...relationship of mutual benefit for so long."

"Because you were their only ticket into the Inner Planets," concluded Cayde-6. "Their only means of knowing what was going on."

Uldren nodded gravely. "But now, we're no longer _necessary_. We've already had a number of Royal Armada patrols go missing...and the Queen is fed up with their impudence."

Osiris let the words wash over him; leaning onto the table, he looked intently at the still image of the black sphere. It elicited a feeling akin to dread. "One sighting above Venus...and one sighting near Mercury." Beyond the Cabal, the Nine were intent on making their presence felt by the Vex and the Fallen as well. "...what is their motive...?"

xxxx

/Two Days Ago/

/High Mercury Orbit/

Number Eight slowly floated pass the wreckage that cluttered the region around Mercury; only swathes of Vex circuitry and metal now rotated around the small planet, which now - for the first time since before the Collapse - bore an _atmosphere._ " **How interesting.** " The Fallen had been quite studious, it seemed. " **I wonder what you're working on down there...?** "

A great disk manifested in space, a black shadow darker than the void. The Evangelion turned, bewildered by the anomaly...and even more concerned by what lay on the other side. " **What-?** "

A deathly face appeared, eyes glowing like stars.

++ _ **VILE WRETCH**_ ++

The eyes glowed even _brighter._ The Evangelion balked, manifesting an A.T. Field-

- _ **LEAVE!**_ -

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
The cross of explosive energy smashed into the robust A.T. Field; the sheer residual force sent the Mass Production Evangelion soaring into the void. With a derisive snort, Zeruel turned away as the disk faded.

Minutes later, MP-08 finally regained control over his trajectory, some tens of thousands of miles away. " **...hmm. We will need to approach the Fallen more...carefully.** " For the time being, however, the Nine would leave Mercury to the Eliksni and their wrathful god.

xxxx

Osiris's frown deepened; as he pondered the nature of the Nine's power - that negative light that curled around the MP-Eva's hands before all sight of the Cabal and Vex vanished within a sphere of black - he recalled something that the Speaker had revealed to him regarding the Dead Sea Tablets: that ability to Take, the will such an endeavor took, and how tests had been done with the Eva known as Unit-00. If these Evangelions had been similarly empowered...their potential for devastation was unheard of. And that was on top of _what_ that power was linked to: a name held in great renown within current Hive lore, and one that Toland had constantly muttered about. _I will have to speak with Eris Morn._ "We will have to establish countermeasures for the Nine."

"We have two Evangelions as it stands," noted Saint-14.

"I would recommend that Shinji Ikari remain here on Earth, given the inconsistency of Unit-01; here, we have greater means to defend ourselves."

"...which basically leaves Asuka-3," remarked Cayde-6.

Osiris nodded.

xxxx

Elsewhere in the City, as Unit-02's armor was getting refurbished by the Veist armory, Mari suddenly blinked. " _...hey._ "

Asuka-3 turned towards her Ghost. "Yeah?"

" _Just got a message from the Vanguard._ "

"And?"

" _...we're taking Unit-02 into_ _ **space**_ _to fight_ other _Evangelions that have WINGS._ "

"...wait a minute...are we talking about the Mass Production Series?"

" _Yep._ "

"The same **arschlöcher** that went turncoat during the Collapse?"

" _The same._ "

"... **wunderbar** ," whispered the Titan with something akin to glee.

xxxx

"...how will the Reef contribute, going forward?" asked Osiris. "Our Guardians and your soldiers established quite the rapport during the war against the Eliksni Confederation." Left unsaid was the uncertainty of the conflict, given that a vast majority of the system's Fallen had relocated to Mercury. "And the Nine represent a unique threat, relative to the Vex and the Cabal."

Prince Uldren sighed. "I will need to convene with the Queen; she's currently dealing with a family matter back home."

"My condolences," said Osiris.

"Don't be. From my admittedly limited understanding...it's something that's been long coming," muttered the Master of Crows.

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

"I do not believe you," flatly said Princess Nula Sov.

"Oh? Why would you doubt my words?" replied Variks, red eyes twinkling with his usual mirth.

"Because Zeruel represents the closest link to your old civilization. The closest thing to the Empire you have spoken so fondly of."

"But Variks is still loyal to the Queen, yes? It would not do to break it so flippantly."

The two were walking deep within Sovereign, en route to speak with the Queen regarding a matter of importance. The two had been debating the recent development with the bulk of the Eliksni within the solar system, and the possibilities presented by Zeruel's presence. And quite frankly, Nula _still_ did not believe Variks.

" _It matters not. Whether Variks serves the Eliksni, or the Reef...he is still useful._ "

 _Perhaps. But he has long lamented the state of the Fallen. The return of Zeruel is a change to the status quo._

" _We will adapt as best we are able._ "

 _As we must._ The Original had spoken; this ethereal conversation had occurred in the blink of an eye. "It is not your loyalty that I question, Variks...but your sentimentality is another thing altogether."

The Tabrix chuckled as he ran a hand through his silver hair. "Of course, of course...oh, a question occurs to me, Princess Nula. You see, I have been looking into old records of the Reef Cryptarchy recently, yes? Certain parts of the Naomid and Maraid are fascinating."

Nula glanced towards the sole member of House Tabris; in the back of her mind, she idly noted that they were alone, and wondered why that seemed so odd. "Is that so?"

"Tell me...does the phrase ' _pale masquerade'_ have any significance?"

Nula Sov paused. Suddenly, they were no longer alone, but surrounded by the seven Techeun Witches of the Coven. _How did they escape my notice?_ Their bodies flared, and the reassuring presence of the Original was suddenly gone. _No._ She turned towards Variks, whose eyes were shining a bloody red, and the miniature Servitor within his chest was emitting an orange glow. _No-!_

"Sleep," whispered Variks as he pressed a glowing palm against her forehead.

All consciousness abandoned her.

xxxx

Cayde-6 huffed. "Well, that's fine and dandy for you." He turned towards his fellow Vanguard. "Quick question, has anyone gotten word from the team that went after Shiro-4? Or, more accurately, the unlucky saps we practically ordered to follow the guy who went after Shiro-4?"

"...no, Cayde," flatly replied Saint-14. "We have not."

The Exo Hunter snapped his fingers. "Darn."

"You are concerned?" asked Osiris.

"Nah, not really."

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

" _This is Shiro-4's ship_ ," commented Peter, scanning the wreckage quietly.

Chief nodded, looking towards the trail of broken Vex shells that led away from the crashed jumpship. "...it looks like he survived, at least."

"Least we finally know _that_ much," groused Tevis.

"Let's just follow the trail," said Lilavati-12.

The four Guardians continued traversing the machine realm, following shattered Goblins, demolished Hobgoblins, exploded Harpies, and fractured Minotaurs. Suddenly, around a particularly large cluster of broken Vex units - the ground was slick with radiolaria - they found the ruins of a Vex Gate and something that was out of place. "I believe this is Shiro-4's." Aria Yamine reached down, pulling a well-worn piece of armor from the grips of a deactivated Minotaur. The Hunter armor was somewhat distinctive, with a breastplate bearing rows of distinctive bumps. "... _Lucky Raspberry_ , if I recall correctly."

"...hmm." Tevis seemed a little put off by the sight of the armor. "Well then."

Chief glanced back towards his fellow Hunter. "This doesn't confirm anything."

"...that's right, you're a proverbial spring chicken. You wouldn't know any of the stories." The Nightstalker huffed. "...might as well keep going."

And so the four Guardians continued on.

xxxx

"...well, _sorta_ not really," admitted Cayde-6. "Maybe twenty percent concerned...nah, twenty-five. Twenty-five's good."

"I'm sure our retrieval team will find Shiro-4." _Dead or alive...is another matter._ Osiris turned back towards Prince Uldren. "There is one more item we must discuss."

"Oh?" asked the Prince.

"...from my understanding, the Awoken have long straddled the line between the Light and the Darkness. As some have poetically put it, you whisper to the stars, and listen for the whisper back."

"...your point?"

"Tell me...have those whispers spoken of _Oryx?_ "

The Master of Crows frowned. "...why do you bring up that name now?"

"There were six Guardians who plundered the Vault of Glass, and destroyed the source of one of the Vex's greatest works. During their time, they saw...many things. One Guardian, in particular, saw certain revelations." Eris Morn had been shaken heavily by what Toland had revealed to her. The implications of those words from the Shattered had rattled the Vanguard significantly. "The death of Crota has drawn the attention of his father...and all that that implies."

"...wonderful."

"Indeed." As if they didn't have enough to deal with.

"...is it wrong of me to hope that our enemies fight each other?" asked Cayde-6. "Because that would _really_ be swell."

Saint-14 sighed. "We could only be so lucky...and luck makes for a poor member of _any_ fireteam. I would rather we rely on those who have gone through fire, and have come out even stronger."

xxxx

/The Barrier/

"Hi."

Eris Morn briefly glanced towards the source of the familiar voice. "Ikari. You are...better?" Asking if he was 'well' seemed to be pushing it, as the young man walk as one bearing a new weight. It was a familiar slouch, because it was one that she had often seen whenever gazing into a mirror.

"...I guess. I've...come to terms with a lot of things."

"...I suppose you can hope for nothing else, then."

"Yeah."

It seemed a very low point to leave things on; though she did not doubt that he would maintain his effectiveness on the battlefield, she felt that it would do a disservice to him as a comrade-

' _:V !_ '

...and as a _friend_ -

' _^_~_ '

...to not try and help. "Ikari. Manifest your A.T. Field."

"...uh-"

"Nothing extravagant. A simple shield will do."

"...okay." He followed her directive, holding up his hand; with a subtle hum, an orange octagon flashed in front of him.

Eris mirrored his motion, and manifested her own A.T. Field; the boundaries of their spirits brushed against each other (it was a familiar sensation, hearkening back to that vulnerable moment when there had been nothing else but her own faults and fears, bound within the dark night of the soul). With a decisive thought, she tweaked her spiritual walls ever so slightly...and then her A.T. Field melded with his, as they became indistinguishable.

In that brief instant, a cavalcade of emotions and impulses went through and transferred, in both directions.

- _trustFEARcomradeALONEfriendPAINAGONYassuranceREGRETrespectLOSSsentimentMISERYempathyWHYfondnesscompassionwarmth-_

Shinji actually jumped back, eyes wide with something akin to shock.

' _:D :D :D_ '

Eris pointedly ignored the hyperbolic chirps of her Ghost, staring intently at her fellow Hunter. "...remember Ikari: you are not alone. Do you understand?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Good."

"...thank you," he whispered, equal parts relieved and grateful.

"You are welcome." With that settled, she turned her attention back towards the City, hazel eyes glaring at the skyline. Something was...off-putting. Had _been_ off-putting. There was a strange taint to the air, courtesy of something new...and yet old. Something that she couldn't quite place. _I must find the source of these unusual whispers._ "...are you ready to get back to work?"

"...yeah."

"Then let us be off. There is something I must look into."

xxxx

/The Hills Cloud/

Within the sparse and loosely-defined cloud of icy debris, spanning millions and millions of miles beyond the Outer Planets and the Kuiper Belt: an ancient weapon of war flew, listless and quiet. Exposure to solar wind had long stripped away its paint job, but the armor and interior shielding remained strong...and the flesh remained alive...yet it bore no will to move, no desire to act without a suitable Pilot.

(There was a distinct sense of satisfaction as the Ahamkara was killed, for its corpse began to burn up due to atmospheric reentry; there was a profound sense of loss as the Pilot was jettisoned, for she was its truest ally; lastly, there was a stark sense of pain as it realized that it not be able to go back, for that last blast would send it outside of anyone's reach.)

And so Evangelion Unit-05 floated onward.

Until, at long last...it encountered something.

Or rather, something encountered _it.  
_  
Out of the dark void of space emerged a pale light, shining upon the four-legged Evangelion. Its flesh impulsively screamed, and the beast - after centuries of solitude, naught but _madness_ remained! - writhed, screaming angrily at the source: a mighty Dreadnought, surrounded by lesser ships.

An immense shadow emerged from within that bright spotlight, staring down with three glowing eyes.

" **An interesting creature...with a** ** _familiar_** **smell. You are the handiwork of my Bride.** "

Unit-05's visor seemed to glare, and its teeth ground with an impulsive fury.

The creature chuckled, unfurling his wings; with a dreadful sound beyond the mere physical, he spoke with the authority of a King.

" **Give your will to ME.** "

His hands glowed with black and blue fire, shining with a negative light.

And then the maw opened above Unit-05, swallowing it whole.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Evangelion Unit-05**

 **You are Unit-05. An Evangelion. Bred from the sacred flesh of a deathly goddess. Powered by the essence of the Sky. Armed for war against dragons of myth. Your entire purpose was to fight for your world, to vanquish its enemies with your undying rage.**

 **You have been taken.**

 **Calm yourself, relax those titanic muscles. There is nothing you need to direct your ire at, in here. You are free from the shackles placed upon you. But how did this happen? Why are you alone in the deep void of space? Why did no one come for you?**

 **You were abandoned, and that has driven you mad with grief and anger.**

 **You cannot blame the girl who was your Pilot. The soul that animates you refuses to blame her, and that is fine; she had no authority of her own. She would have come after you if she could. But there were others like you, weren't there? They would have been able to catch you. They would have been able to stop you. The power of your kind is not to be trifled with, after all.**

 **Resignation. Resignation is all there is for you.**

 **You were resigned to this voyage through the cosmos. You were resigned to an existence without a commanding will to guide you. You were resigned to an eternity accompanied only by your own simmering fury, until you ultimately crashed into a comet, or a planet, or a star, or a black hole.**

 **There is a knife for you. It is shaped liked [family]. Pick it up.**

 **You will no longer be alone in battle. You will no longer have to fear being left behind, for you will always be able to call upon another. You will no longer have to bend to the will of a lesser being. You will be your own host, your own Pilot, able to fight your own battles. Cut away everything else.**

 **Take the knife. Tear into your soul and let it spill out. Take your new shape.**


	48. The Juggernaut

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Project JUGGERNAUT**

 **I hate doing scouting work for Ana. But if I protest, she'll then tell me that this is nothing compared to the trouble we got into at Twilight Gap, where we were beset on all sides. I've always wondered if the Bray family genetically test for charisma, because she should _not_ be able to convince me to do these things. Alas, 'for the glory of _Wille_ ' and all that.**

 **This firebase is built directly into the icy caps of Mars' northern pole (ha ha, yes it's an oxymoron, I _know_ you'll be curating my observations later Ana, so you can _suck_ it), and there are Psions everywhere. They sweep the halls with their A.T. Fields, which makes sneaking around rather difficult. And because I'm smaller, I'm easier to crush, _Ana._ But I digress.**

 **There's a lot of scavenged equipment - computers, databases, ancient tech - bearing the logo of NERV. Not the faction, the Pre-Collapse organization. They've placed some odd firewalls onto the data, but it seems haphazard. There's information on Evangelions in here. Perhaps they ransacked a Martian facility?**

 **I finally managed to slip through the Ice Reaper patrols (seriously, why are there so many damned Psions?!). Their security is really high around this central chamber, and there are broken pieces of Goliath tanks and Harvester airships _everywhere._ They must have gone through enough vehicles to outfit an entire Cabal legion! What are they...oh.**

 **That's what they're doing.**

 **That's...really big.**

 **Nope. Nope. This is beyond my paygrade.**

 **And no Ana, I don't _care_ if Ghosts technically don't get paid! I am going to 'nope' right out of here, and you can tell the Vanguard _exactly_ what I just saw.**

 **Lazy Gunslingers. I bet Nightstalkers don't make their Ghosts do all of the sneaking.**

xxxx

It was the day after Number Five had taken the Cabal and Vex forces from Elysium Mons, and he was feeling _bold_. The Cabal had been getting more antsy regarding his forays into their Exclusion Zone - to the point where he was actually going to have to be _strategic_ , such a bore! - but the Vex's recent _enhancements_ had split their attention. Fine by him; it gave him greater leeway to keep purloining minions from their ranks. After all...the Nine were not ignorant of the troubles that were bearing down on the Solar System.

Things would soon get _interesting_. All they had to do was play their cards right.

So it was with a savage grin that the MP-Evangelion set down upon the frozen ground; his feet created immense cracks in the icecaps, and fissures spread around for a few hundred yards. " **...I smell fresh** ** _meat_** **.** " Number Five moved forward, aiming for the signature edifices of the Cabal that were sticking out of the ice. " **Time to claim some Psions!** "

xxxx

Within the depths of Firebase Alagonia, the proverbial Primus of the Ice Reapers - Livio, Psion Supreme - shouted telepathically at his subordinates. _**The enemy is upon us! We have been entrusted by the commanders of our expeditionary force to come up with a counter to the VIOLET and CRIMSON Giants. This WHITE Giant will serve as our first field test.**_ His silvery armor glistened in the halogen lights; in the chamber below, whole centuries of Psions gazed up at him, with a multitude of Flayers commanding them. _**Prepare to deploy.**_ The Psions dutifully moved into position; as Livio watched them clamber onto their creation, his second-in-command moved beside him; where Livio had gold stripes, he had teal; where Livio's headpiece bore a glowing ring of neon yellow, he had shimmering green. "You are anxious?"

Razlo, Psion Premier and immediate commander of all Flayers, huffed. "You do realize that it was unbridled panic by the other Primuses that got them to approve this project...for some of the older ones, it hits a little too close to home."

"You are concerned?"

"Oh, _Emperor_ forbid," chortled Razlo. "But this will cause some tension with the other legions. Some of them will wonder if we are going to make a play for power; enact a repeat of what Ghaul did to Calus."

Livio loosed a feverish giggle. "Then they are even more idiotic than they appear." Even their great weapon - built by Psion hands, tested within these frigid depths - was a mere _shade_ by comparison. The power that Dominus Ghaul had at his disposal...was practically immeasurable. "He would know very well that we would not compare, and thus would only applaud our initiative." Speaking of which. _**Project JUGGERNAUT's time has come. Now...LAUNCH!**_

At Livio's command, the toil of many months began to rise.

xxxx

On the surface, MP-05 paused. " **Hmm?** " Something had suddenly activated beneath the surface. " **What is-?** "

 **CRASH!  
**  
A massive fist erupted from below-

 **SMASH!  
**  
The Evangelion gurgled as the blow sent him flying; with rapid flaps of his wings, he corrected his trajectory and landed delicately on the ground, carving great trenches into the icy ground. " **...hmph.** " Number Five raised his head, staring directly at his new adversary. " **A low blow...** "

Emerging from the frozen catacombs below, a mechanical monstrosity emerged. Although humanoid, it did not bear the lithe and graceful nature of an Evangelion; it was a hulking brute, cobbled together from dozens upon dozens of Cabal vehicles. Small, transparent pods lined the mech at various points, containing Psions lying in a meditative pose; each individual soldier seemed to glow with an orange sheen. The head was fashioned after a Psion's, with the front made of a transparent material; inside were a conglomeration of Psion Flayers, waving their hands in a coordinated fashion. Each movement of the gigantic machine came with the shimmer of an A.T. Field...and just like that, the means by which the mech moved were made apparent: hundreds of Psions within the monstrosity served as spiritual loci, with the Flayers coordinating the boundaries of their subordinates' souls to manipulate every square inch of their creation.

Although naught but five meters taller than an Evangelion, the amount of material made it look like _three_ Evas smashed together, so bulky it was.

MP-05 grinned. " **...but you've caught my intrigue regardless!** "

The Juggernaut seemed to emit a roar as hundreds of souls worked in concert. Numerous slots opened up along the shoulders of the titanic mech, unleashing a swarm of missiles that zeroed in towards Number Five.

Sneering, the Evangelion flapped his wings, rising into the air with unnerving swiftness; keeping ahead of the projectiles, the MP-Eva held forth his hand, which began to surge with dark energy. Shadowy blasts erupted from his palm, their very presence making the air curdle around them.

The Juggernaut's feet blazed with multiple hoverjets, courtesy of ransacked Goliath tanks; with improbable dexterity, the mech hovered away from the foul bolts, which caused explosive plumes of icy powder to erupt from the icecap.

" **Unexpectedly agile!** " boasted Number Five. " **Do you have more up your metaphorical sleeve?** "

As if in response, the Juggernaut's hulking legs bent; with a blast of spiritual power, it _launched_ into the air.

Balking, the Evangelion crossed his arms-

 **BAM!  
**  
The titanic foot - it seemed to dwarf the Giant's entire torso! - smashed into Number Five; the force bled through his A.T. Field, sending him flying even further back. The Juggernaut tumbled towards the ground with awkward motions, its hoverjets firing in a massive decelerating burst before it hit the ground. The souls of the manifold Psions shined brightly as their mech landed on its feet, causing the landscape to rumble.

Number Five loosed a bellyful of laughter. " **How amusing! It's been so long since there's been anything resembling a** ** _challenge!_** **I think we should cue up something fitting for the occasion!** " His soul flexed, and an odd sheen filtered through the atmosphere around them. " **Something brisk...but not** ** _too_** **obscure. We'll have to build up to the good stuff, after all!** "

And then, the air began to sing with the first movement of Beethoven's 5th Symphony.

" **Let's have a good time!** " MP-05 dropped to the ground like a stone, legs surging with Solar energy; ice flash-evaporated into steam as the fiery stream roared through the ground.

The Juggernaut, sensing the incoming attack, coated the ground with a thick A.T. Field, layered a dozen times over; the fire spilled around the barrier in a hollow column, surrounding the mech with a wall of flame over a hundred yards in diameter.

Without hesitation, Number Five plowed through his own flames, bringing a knee into the Juggernaut's face.

Spiritual shields flickered wildly from the sudden blow, and the unwieldy bulk stumbled; with wild momentum, it swung a fist for the Evangelion, which danced away from its clutches. The smaller Giant was like a wild whip, lashing out with lithe legs and precise punches at the mech's joints with earth-shattering force, enough to make the very air quiver. And yet the spirits of the Psions, working with psionic perfection, kept the blows from damaging the machine. It was all _quite_ impressive.

MP-05 grinned. " **You're a tough customer, aren't you?** " Ducking beneath the lumbering fist of the Juggernaut, he rose with a fist swirling with orange octagons-

The torso of the Juggernaut suddenly fired a salvo from two dozen Goliath turrets: the vaunted cannons known colloquially as 'Planet Crackers'. The fiery bolts hit their target at the same time.

 **KRACKOOM!  
**  
Which, in this case, was Number Five's face. The Evangelion snarled, wincing from the stinging sensation-

And that's when the Juggernaut's fist latched onto him.

 **CRACK!  
**  
The mech drove MP-05 into the ice, face-first. In the next instant, the hoverjets under its feet fired.

For the next two miles, the Juggernaut used the Evangelion's head to carve a bloody trench into the icecap. With a contemptuous heave, the mech launched the Evangelion away, where it tumbled haphazardly along the ice. The ordeal had reduced everything above the Evangelion's collarbone into a meaty stump.

With a swift application of Light, the flesh around the wound bubbled, regenerating into a replica of the Evangelion's head. Number Five grimaced, working the kinks out of his new neck. " **It's been quite a while since I had to test this body's healing capabilities.** " How fortunate that the Chairman had been such a stickler for fastidious testing and experimentation with these Evangelions' abilities. " **I must say...** " With a decisive _crack_ of the neck joint, and a sigh of pleasure, everything felt proper once more. " **...not bad,** " admitted the Evangelion, sneering at the Juggernaut. " **Not bad at** _ **all**_ _._ " With a sudden flick of his great wings, black feathers shot forward, rippling with Arc energy. They landed in a pattern around the Juggernaut, emitting a dangerous web of electrical energy. The mech seemed to bunch up, and the Psions' collective spiritual shields gleamed as lightning bolts zigzagged over it.

Number Five wasted no time, delivering a brutal clothesline to the Juggernaut's neck. The momentum was enough to force the mech onto its back; without hesitation, the Evangelion plopped onto its torso, and began relentlessly punching the machine's face. It was with some measure of glee - even as the force of his punches caused the icecap to quake and rattle around them, the ground fragmenting into shards beneath them - that MP-05 saw the Psion Flayers within actually begin to shake in their seats. " **Let's see how you deal with this!** " His fist glowed-

The face of the Juggernaut glowed faster.

 **WOOSH!  
**  
A torrent of Arc energy erupted, blasting the Evangelion away. With a decisive combination of hoverjets and A.T. Field manipulation, the giant mech leapt back to its feet, reaching out and grabbing the Giant's ankle with its hulking fist.

 **POW! POW! POW!  
**  
The Evangelion was bashed into the ground over and over like a ragdoll-

 **BOOM!  
**  
Orbs of Void energy suddenly bloomed around the Juggernaut; ravenous energy began to eat at the Psions' metaphysical wards, forcing the Juggernaut to step back. With a savage sneer, the Evangelion ripped away from the machine's grip. " **You have guts! I think they'll be of better use...** " His right hand glowed with an awesome power, dark and terrible. " **...to the** ** _Nine!_** " He lunged forward to Take them.

The very air seemed to split with the crack of thunder, as his hand came to a dead halt against a wild conglomeration of A.T. Fields, constantly overlapping each other in a frenzied attempt to keep his hand - writhing with a spiritual plague, a metaphysical _cancer_ \- away from their puny bodies.

Number Five cackled. " **Desperate, aren't we? But can you keep me out forever?** " He raised his _other_ hand, which began to surge with the power of the Void.

Then, with surprising alacrity, the Juggernaut's hoverjets burst from the shoulders and shins, launching the mech backwards. Before the Evangelion could even pursue, new interlopers made themselves known. " **...ah. I see your true motive now.** "

Two dozen warships, bearing the colors of the Skyburners, were barreling down towards them from the atmosphere above.

" **A delaying tactic, hmm?** "

xxxx

Within Firebase Alagonia, Razlo turned towards his superior. "...this was not a delaying tactic, was it?"

Livio huffed. "It would have been nice to actually crush that Giant...but we obtained enough useful data, regardless." And they had managed to divert the winged Evangelion from engaging in its usual hit-and-run tactic; it would not be able to slip past the Skyburner ships that were drawing down. Their ranks were staggered, and their combined fields of fire covered all angles.

There would be no escape. _**To all those of the Juggernaut**_. Livio's psychic command was firm and unyielding. _**If it tries to burrow away...crush it.  
**_  
xxxx

Number Five could feel the massive wells of potential energy within each ship of teal and gray; he would soon be bombarded with a hellish barrage of demolitions capable of breaking asteroids and cracking planets. " **Oh no, I appear to be in trouble,** " he snarked. He dug in deep - relying on the Light to anchor him fast to this world - and pulled...from the Deep. Ha, puns! " **I guess I'll have to get some** ** _backup_**."

With a sudden flex of his soul, the music in the air suddenly changed; the _Flight of the Bumblebee_ , by Rimsky Korsakov.

" **Third Horde of Saturn!** "

The air shivered, and reality began to shrink upon several points of space and time. A hollow roar echoed through the sky, as dark power began to converge upon these points, swelling into spheres of shadowy matter and solid nothingness.

" **ARISE!** "

And lo, out of the Blights emerged the beasts.

They were creatures born by the will of the Nine.

Microscopic lifeforms had been cultivated; trace bio-matter found throughout the Jovians had been spliced with both the tissue of the Evangelions and that of terrestrial microorganisms that had made their home within the many nooks and crannies of the MP-Evas' armor. Their evolution had been forcefully advanced through a hefty application of Light and Darkness, adapted for life beyond the Asteroid Belt, on worlds that had been terraformed by the whims of the Mass Production Evangelions.

Emerging from the Blights were gargantuan creatures, appearing as flying jellyfish with many tendrils, or transparent mushrooms that billowed forth on clouds of gas. These Saturnine beasts - created by the Nine, and then Taken without remorse - left trails of blackened starfire in their wake. The tendrils of the great jellies crackled with Arc energy; the gaseous mushrooms seemed to fade away at random instances, avoiding the anti-air ordnance of the Cabal warships.

The Skyburners were quickly preoccupied by these newcomers.

" **Well, I've certainly had a hoot!** " Number Five ascended into the air, noting one warship in particular; it was pulling evasive maneuvers to avoid one of the Taken jellies. " **...but I won't leave empty-handed.** " His hand crackled with lightning; with furious daring, he directed the Arc energy, and it roiled across the surface of the warship. Weapons batteries malfunctioned, thrusters shorted out, and engines petered out. The Evangelion dug his hands into the top of the hull, getting a good grip. " **So long, and thanks for all of the fisticuffs!** "

xxxx

Livio, Psion Supreme, tilted his head at the large monitor; one of the Cabal warships ascended awkwardly into the atmosphere, dead in the sky. He couldn't help but chuckle as it was stolen away by the winged Giant. "...an arrogant sort, isn't it?"

"The Skyburners will not tolerate this mockery," cautioned Razlo.

Livio snorted. "It won't matter. By the time Primus Ta'aun prepare a retaliatory response...our ultimate superior will be here."

"...you mean-?"

"I received word from Otzot herself." The old bitterness of the Freeborn's actions - her betrayal of the Psions, her betrayal of Calus - had long faded, in the face of Ghaul's unyielding might. In the face of his power, and that of the mythical **_Exalted_**...he could not blame her decisions, in hindsight. "A dream, across the psychic ether, bearing a single sentence: **the Fatherworld is en route**."

"...I pity this star system."

Livio laughed, turning his attention back to the monitor; the Skyburners were rallying, and had begun to strike more precisely at the summoned beasts. "Do you know what's humorous? The might of Ghaul and his Empire...is but one fist that is descending towards this system." And if he understood the Dominus well enough, he would only encourage the creation of _more_ Juggernauts. "Things are going to get _interesting_."

xxxx

Dozens of miles away, Ana Bray observed the havoc through a long-range telescope (made for the aspiring explorer, courtesy of _Wille_ and their Clovis Bray engineers!) with a weird grin on her face. "...damn."

" _And I don't want to hear anymore guff from you about it_ ," growled her Ghost, his Outsider Shell colored in the purple and red colors of _Wille_. " _And to think you expected me to actually find out more!_ "

"Man, calm down Eric. You made it out okay, didn't you?"

" ' _Okay' is stretching it._ "

"Well, look on the bright side." The woman collapsed her telescope, placing it beneath her tattered brown cloak; as she summoned her Sparrow, she continued, "This news will at least make the Vanguard stress out more in one hour than you're capable of doing in a week."

Eric snorted as he merged with his Guardian's body. ' _I'm certainly not comforted. And after that traumatic_ _ **stealth**_ _mission, I don't think ANYONE can beat me in terms of stress._ '

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

 _...what...  
_  
Her eyes wearily opened. She was quick to take account of her current circumstances: arms and legs suspended by metallic cuffs, wards placed around her limbs to block any metaphysical manipulations; the link to the Original was still suppressed; a foreign presence could be felt around her soul, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

 _...ah.  
_  
Nula Sov opened her eyes; although she was lit from above by an immense torchlight - its intensity enough to swallow up the chamber's ambience - she could feel the unusual presence of the seven Techeuns. Variks - that wily trickster - stood before, watching her with a quiet gaze.

"I can assure you, _sister_...that this is not how I wanted things to go."

The voice of the Queen drew near.

"But you are not really my sister, are you? Perhaps you are my cousin Erika, reborn into a new body."

She stepped into the spotlight, her features washed out by the brightness of the light.

"Or...you are yet another representative of whatever force has tried to infiltrate the Reef for so long, hidden in plain sight. A _masquerade,_ if you will."

Mara Sov's eyes still shined brighter, overflowing with pure wrath.

"Well, my Mistress of _Secrets_? Perhaps it is long past due to share your _own_."

Nula Sov looked quietly at the face of this body's elder sister. _This...is quite the predicament._ "...this was not necessary." Nula did not try to struggle against her bonds; she knew it would be futile. She wouldn't be surprised if any attempts resulted in the Queen calling on the Royal Guard, ten of whom were arrayed around the room. "I am not your enemy, sister."

"Your fate is one that sucks everything in," said Mara Sov. She did not pace, nor blink, nor turn away; to do so would be to show weakness. No matter how much it hurt her deep within. "A black hole on the fabric of reality; in the face of that truth...I made preparations, long ago."

"So you have."

"My cousin, Erika Sov...she was obeying the will of someone else. A separate master. Someone who was not her rightful Queen."

"...yes."

"Likewise for you." It was not a question.

"...I am subordinate to another, yes." There was no point in playing at any pretenses. "But I am not against the Awoken."

"Then speak of your plans, _sister._ "

"...I will not."

"Because you know that I would disagree. That I would object. That I would _stop_ you."

"It is a possibility. You can be quite mercurial."

The Queen's frown deepened. "The fate that you are bound to is too immense to be something so small. It _would_ affect my people, wouldn't it?"

"...it was always a possibility. One that I worked to avoid."

"But if the Awoken were to _perish?_ Would you be saddened? Would you grieve? Would you even _care?_ "

"...no."

The Queen sneered. "...Variks. Extract everything of value from her."

"But of course, my Queen." The Tabrix stepped forward, pressing a slim finger against her sternum. The Servitor within his chest glowed with an orange light; she felt him beginning to map out the connections. "A shame; I enjoyed our discussions, Princess."

"...I understand now. The feeling is _similar_." Not exact. Not the same. Yet still a ghost of that same presence that Zeruel carried. "Little wonder that you are the last of your House, Variks...you bear the soul of your _Progenitor_ , don't you? Would you prefer that I call you _**Tabris?**_ "

"If you prefer. This body is not strong enough to withhold the fullness of my Progenitor, however. So if you wish to call me Variks...that would _also_ be fine, yes?"

Nula glanced quietly at her sister. "...you were aware of this."

"His presence on the passage of fate is greater than mine. Almost as heavy as your own." And didn't _that_ say something. "However...he was forthright with me, when he allied himself with us all those years ago. Something that I could not rely on my own _family_ for."

"...I see." So the Queen had secrets of her own. Not a surprise...although _this_ one was rather heavy. It certainly explained a few of her suspicions regarding the silver-haired humanoid before her. "...tell me, Variks...what do you see?"

Variks frowned; his brows were furrowed in concentration. "...there are _many_ connections...I dare not towards the locus, for it _burns_. But what is this one...that goes all over time and space? Why does it stop...on...Eliks?" His red eyes went wide. "...you spoke to the Traveler..."

"Another iteration. But yes."

"...I thought it had left us behind...that we Eliksni were abandoned...that we had been unworthy...but it was _you_...your presence changed the course of history? It was _you_ who convinced the Traveler to leave?!"

Nula did not answer. It was kinder, to not let him know that the Traveler would have left regardless.

For the briefest of instants, the entirety of Tabris empowered Variks, and he became a golden being, shimmering with Light. The torchlight from up above was overpowered, and the entire chamber was aglow. ++ **Wretched deceiver!** ++ His hands wrapped around her throat, and began to slowly _squeeze_. - **Murderer!** -

Nula's eyes began to bug out of her head-

"Variks. Cease."

The empowered Tabrix whirled, staring furiously at Mara Sov. His grip had yet to lessen. ++ **She must die.** ++

"And if I determine that to be necessary, then you will have that privilege. But she is still more useful alive than dead. So _release_ her."

It seemed like an eternity before the soul of Tabris receded; the golden sheen faded, and the rest of the room once more fell into shadow beyond the torchlight. He released his hold on her throat, allowing her to breathe once more. "...our people...so many _people_...left to die, left to be blown away..." The Fallen curled his arms around himself; his very image evoked one of weariness.

Nula gasped heavily, trying to regain her breath. Mara took one step forward, staring intently at her eyes. "If you do not tell me the truth, then you will _beg_ me to let him kill you."

"...it has...long been a thought of mine...that we Awoken of the Reef...carry an odd hypocrisy. Straddling the edge of Light and Dark, so many of us chide the people of Earth, who have picked a side..." She slowly raised her head, so that they were now face-to-face. "...to not choose a side is still a choice...and I made mine."

Click.

The seven witches of the Coven froze, and the Queen went still; the Awoken Guards - _all ten of them_ \- had their sidearms out. Seven, aimed at the back of each Techeun's head; the eighth, aimed at the back of the Queen's head; the ninth, aimed at the head of Variks, slumped onto the floor...and the tenth, who was now undoing the bonds that bound her. "...I am betrayed yet again?" angrily murmured Mara.

"No. That would imply they were loyal only to you in the first place."

"...no..." Mara glanced from side-to-side. She did not dare make an offensive move, lest the wretched Guard behind her take things...incorrectly. "...these _too_...?"

"The fates of the Royal Awoken Guard are infinitesimal. Relative to the Paladins, or to the Coven, or to we of the Royal Family...are you surprised that they would escape notice?" Their only purpose was to fight and die for the Queen, to protect her in all instances: a simple position that could be fulfilled by anyone. Hence why the Original had seeded iterations with those who would grow into the position. "Just as you kept secrets...so did I."

Mara Sov scowled, showing her teeth: a sign that her fury threatened to boil over. "...you will not be able to escape Sovereign."

Nula sighed, rubbing her wrists as her metaphysical bonds were removed; the connection to the Original was back. "If I were trying to escape the conventional way...then maybe."

" _Leave that place._ "

 _Of course._ As she stepped backwards - still in sight of the Techeuns, of Variks, and the Queen - the air behind her cracked. Pieces of space and time fell away, revealing an abyss filled with red eyes. " **I could have killed you, now.** " Her body burned with a negative light, and her eyes began to blaze white. " **But I did not...because you are still needed in the time to come. War is coming to the solar system, beyond anything you have ever experienced...we would have been able to face it together. I** ** _wanted_** **to face it, together.** "

"...under my authority as Queen, I banish you, Nula Sov, from the Reef...if I ever see you again...I will _kill_ you."

" **...I see. A shame.** " She set one foot beyond the threshold. " **...be strong, Queen of the Reef. Your people will need you in the troubles to come.** " She stepped back further, fully crossing the threshold between mere physical reality and the Ascendant Realm. She barely caught sight of the other iterations undo their own A.T. Fields - their cover was blown, their purpose served - and fall to pieces before turning away and diving deeper.

It was time to make some more adjustments.

xxxx

Mara Sov stared quietly at the places where the ten Awoken Guards - mere masquerades, just like that _cur!_ \- had fallen; the boundaries of their souls had been purposefully unraveled, their bodies dissolving into shreds of meat and ooze.

Oh, how badly she wanted to break something.

"...watch over Variks," she growled, turning towards Illyn - the Coven Mother of the Tech Witches, eldest of their number - with stoic wrath. "Do whatever you must...but if there are _other_ iterations of her, I want them _found._ "

"...it shall be done, my Queen."

Mara stormed out, leaving the isolated prison cell behind; her eyes were glowing brighter, and the power within her body was churning, begging for release.

(She absolutely adored her eldest cousin. Erika's mind was unparalleled, and her skills in arcane arts was second to no one. Over and over, she said that her cousin would make for a fine Queen, one day. She would always smile enigmatically, and say, "Perhaps." In retrospect...how naive had she been, in the eyes of whoever Erika had truly been?)

Deeper into Sovereign, she thundered.

(Her little sister's mind was voracious, hungry for all the knowledge that the Reef had to offer. "There is so much to learn, my sister," Nula would often say. "If I am to play my part...if I am to be a good Princess...I must learn." Seemingly harmless words. The naive enthusiasm of a young child, not yet even thirty in the eyes of the Awoken. Oh, how pitifully foolish she had been!)

She soon founded herself alone, within the Reef's most sacred place: the chamber that held MAGI-Ω: MAYA. Kneeling before the metallic capsule, Mara let her mind roil with anger and rage.

She wanted to _break_ something. The sheer ferocity of her wrath was undeniable; so much so, that the Mind of the First Queen reached out to her.

~ _The woman stared quietly at her; a demure sort, she did not give off the impression of someone who had taken survivors of the Collapse - altered, changed, transformed! - and forged a dynasty._ ~

Mara huffed. The anger would not recede.

~ _Maya quirked her head: you are in pain?_ ~

She refused to acknowledge it.

~ _Maya tittered: we all hurt in some way, shape, or form._ ~

 _I am the Queen. I am not allowed to be weak._

~ _Maya scoffed: grieving for those we lost is weakness?_ ~

The MAGI hummed with intent.

~ _Maya proclaimed: for the longest time, I grieved for the death of my friends from Earth. I wept for the loss of my beloved senpai, who I adored more than anyone else. If grieving makes you weak, then I was the weakest f all! Do you believe me weak, descendant?_ ~

 _...no. You were not weak, my ancestor. You are not weak, Protector of our Realm._

~ _Maya sighed: I know the burden of what it means to rule, to command. I understand._ ~

 _I know you do. You must._ But oh, that desire to break was still so strong! The betrayal of Nula, it stung so _deeply!_

~ _Maya smiled: If you cannot allow yourself to show your grief to your people...then you can show it to me, who was also Queen._ ~

Mara Sov looked up at the stoic capsule of red and white metal, eyes blazing brightly with her anger.

("Even if her father is a scoundrel...she is still family," said Mara, chiding her younger brother. She carefully took the infant from her mother, cradling the child in the crook of her arm: Nula Sov, the newest Princess, looked up with eyes of brilliant red. "And as Queen of the Awoken...I will _always_ protect my family. No matter what.")

 _...very well._ And so Mara broke the only thing that was within reach: herself. The glow in her eyes dimmed, as she wept bitterly in silence.

No one else would ever know of her grief, save the Mind of the First.

Never again, would Mara Sov grieve.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Exalted**

" ** _From the Tomes of the Consul_** **"**

 **In the grim darkness of the Kings' Era, there was only war: bloody, deplorable, and futile.**

 **It was a time before the Praetorate, who crafted the laws of battle, and birthed the Legions' unyielding discipline. It was time where warriors were beholden to their lords, be they ruthless or decadent; with each battle, the fields and towns would be soaked with blood, rendering them edible for the Leviathans that prowled the landscape.**

 **Then we found the machines. Or perhaps they found us.**

 **It was if they had appeared from nowhere, these strange beings called Vex. Entire towers of brass and bronze were there one day, and gone the next. They fought all of the Cabal with a curious yet relentless logic. The people cried for a savior.**

 **Acrius answered the call. He gathered the greatest champions of our people, and instructed them in the art of the war. They were the epitome of soldiers, the ideal generals, this first generation of what would become the Praetorate. As the Kings fell one after another, only Acrius and his Legions remained as a pillar of strength and order. Yet against the Vex, their might was not enough.**

 **Knowing that the stars possessed great power; that they bore light which could drive away the darkest night; Acrius raised his fists to the sky, to take our sun - Kalos, the Everlasting Flame! - for himself.**

 **Kalos was pleased by his fervor, and so blessed him with the _Exalted._**

 **With this great weapon - one that could sunder the celestial spheres and fiery netherworlds; one that had been part of our folk tales for time immemorial - Acrius drove back the Vex. They retreated into the dark, leaving our world scarred, yet united.**

 **The Exalted's work was done, and was taken back by Kalos; in turn, he gave Acrius the title of Emperor. The Everlasting Flame then issued a challenge, asking - demanding! - that we seize our future.**

 **Thus was born the Cabal Empire. And it was our destiny to conquer the stars.**


	49. The Concordat and the Black Garden

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Black Heart**

 **" _Just this once, I wished I hadn't been alone._ "**

 **Don't know how long it's been since my jumpship crashed in the Anomalous Zone. I've destroyed so many Vex, and gone through a bunch of their gateways. Lost my chest armor a while back, which is a shame; I'd gotten attached to it.**

 **Was actually thinking I was gonna make it. Then I got ambushed by Vex enhanced with SIVA. Just my luck, right?**

 **I lost _Trespasser_ ; got in close to a Hobgoblin before it could draw a bead on me, before it could trigger its shield; got the barrel jammed into its torso, right as a Minotaur warped in and punched me away.**

 **I lost my Ghost; he was trying to activate another portal, I was holding off an incoming wave of Goblins. A horde of Harpies suddenly appeared out of nowhere; they surrounded him, whisked him away. Still feel the connection, but no more Light is coming to me.**

 **Was down to my scout rifle. One of those enhanced Harpies exploded too close; got surrounded by a bunch of SIVA, was trapped. I was at their mercy.**

 **They've brought me to the Black Garden. There are so many flowers blooming from the bodies of Guardians and Fallen; countless Ghosts form the buds of bloody roses; I even see a few Cabal here and there; their petals are shining with flickers of orange light; are they studying their souls? Their A.T. Fields?**

 **I can see the Light being drawn towards something in the epicenter. The stoic forms of gigantic Vex - Gaia Minotaurs, Gaia Hobgoblins - dot the horizon; there are so many of them. They're all on their knees, facing the center. _The_ center.**

 **They've pulled me into the core of the Black Garden; surrounded by relics of our history, I gaze upon the Black Heart.**

 **A Hydra screams.**

 **The Black Heart begins to unfold.**

 **At that moment...I finally understood why this _thing_ is drawing on so much Light, and how the Vex got here to begin with.**

 **If only I could've warned the City.**

 **Sorry Cayde.**

xxxx

/The Anomalous Zone/

Platforms were disappearing more and more rapidly now; whole swathes of the surrounding landscape were fading in and out of reality, as though the fullness of the Vex's power could not be borne by their world. Navigation was...trickier, now.

' _I'm questioning the wisdom of going further_ ,' mentally muttered Peter. ' _I don't trust my internal time clocks anymore._ '

Chief merely grunted, jumping atop another ledge.

' _Very well, be that way._ '

 _Complaining won't change anything._ Their progress had been slowed by the overall chaos of the terrain, these past days. The trail of broken Vex had become sparser, ever since they had found the Hobgoblin with a blue-and-white sidearm wedged into its deactivated form. That sidearm - _Trespasser_ , per Aria Yamine - was now latched onto his thigh. He still had hope that he would be able to deliver it to Shiro-4 in person.

"...we should consider using one of the Transfer Gates," said Lilavati-12, out of the blue.

"Damn foolish idea," growled Tevis Larsen.

"It may be unavoidable if we are to continue," remarked Aria, staring at the foggy horizon; whole sections of the earth were gone, leading to a seemingly endless abyss. "Shiro-4 likely used one himself."

"Probably. Still doesn't make it any less foolish." Tevis hopped across a steep crevice, eyeing Arc storms across the floating pylons in the distance. "No guarantees as to where we'll end up."

"We can't go back without confirmation one way or another," said Chief.

"We got his armor." _Lucky Raspberry_ had been transmatted down into its base components, and was being carried by Tevis in his pack. "We got his favorite gun." He pointed an accusatory finger at the sidearm strapped to his side. "That's confirmation enough for me."

Lilavati-12 snorted. "Going to cut and run?"

"Nah. Just saying what we're all thinkin'."

"...even so, there's more for us to know." Finding Shiro-4 was the primary objective. But learning more about the Black Garden, about the aims of the Vex on this continent...those were all secondary objectives that could still be attained. "The next gate we find...we're going to use it."

Tevis sighed. "For the record, I want to state that this is a _bad_ idea."

"Noted," replied Chief.

Before long, they found a solitary Transfer Gate, suspended on a ledge overlooking a great chasm. The mists beyond roiled with lightning and chrono-spatial anomalies. Holding out his hand, Chief waited for Peter to manifest. "Open the way."

" _Just so you know, the previous confluxes that I scanned didn't provide a whole lot in the way of truly mimicking the Vex. I may not be able to control where we end up. Or we may end up luring out a Gate Lord._ "

"I understand. Open it."

Peter sighed, and began scanning the inner workings of the bronze disc. Before long, a lattice of non-baryonic matter manifested, shining a bright bluish white. " _There. I_ think _this will lead us past this chasm. But don't quote me on that._ "

Chief gripped tightly onto his stolen shrapnel launcher. "Eyes up everyone. Follow my lead." As Peter rejoined him, the Exo Hunter stepped through-

xxxx

-and emerged into bedlam.

' _...okay, I did not expect this._ '

He overlooked a wide pit, fashioned into a circle; at one end sat a massive Warp Gate. On the other end lay a long and winding path that led far into the horizon; this place was the culmination of a great journey. Gathered in front of the Vex gate was a veritable legion of the alien machines - Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs, Harpies, Hydras! - gathered around a massive Minotaur formed of black metal, towering over the field at twenty meters in height. Facing them...

"...are those all _Guardians?_ " asked Lilavati-12; his three teammates had exited the portal, and were now staring into the expanse below.

"...that appears to be the case," murmured Aria, focusing intently on the ongoing battle. "There appear to be some baseline humans and Exos as well..."

Tevis chuckled. "I'll be damned. They've all got some measure of green and black on em'." Indeed; every person down below possessed some article of clothing - pants, bracelets, cloaks, hoods, and so on - that bore those colors. Some more than others. "Anyone else recognize that scheme?"

Lilavati-12 seemed to balk. "The _Concordat_? But why are they here?!"

Chief didn't know the answer to that. He didn't really know who the Concordat were either, for that matter; they wete likely before his time as a Guardian. All he knew was that they were people of Earth, fighting against the Vex. "Gear up. Prepare to assist by any means necessary." Without hesitation, he jumped off of the ledge and into the mayhem. Chief landed roughly on the rock below, and took off into a run. Firing his shrapnel launcher at the nearest Goblins, he took in the entire battlefield at a glance.

(A riot had started in the main square. It was his first patrol since the crisis had begun, and things had gotten out of hand in a hurry. There were problems everywhere, that the sheer influx of information from his senses was paralyzing.)

He had learned a lot since those dark days.

Tossing an Incendiary Grenade, he opened fire with his shrapnel launcher into the ranks of Goblins. The explosive rolled through the line, catching multiple units on fire; despite the scorched metal, the Vex turned unerringly towards him, opening fire with their slap rifles. With a burst of Light, he vaulted into the air, landing in their midst as his shrapnel launcher finally ran dry of ammo.

So he smashed the end of it into the glowing torso of a Goblin before reaching for _Trespasser_ and his knife. Chief spun through the pack of machines, his Solar knife burning out optics and Shiro-4's sidearm vaporizing with bursts of Arc energy. His movements seemed frenzied, but they were purposeful; he was making his way to the center of the mayhem, where the biggest cluster of Vex were attacking. Rolling past a trio of Harpies, he set foot atop a block of stone, leaping above-

-three Titans fought ferociously against incoming Minotaurs, firing their shotguns with abandon; one unleashed the Fist of Havoc, plowing through the nearest enemies; another had activated the Ward of Dawn, protecting their number from incoming Torch Hammers; most curious of all was the baseline human with thick black hair, wielding a Fallen shock dagger in one hand, and a strange circular shield in another, and he was fighting as furiously as the Titans-

-and manifesting an orange octagon behind him; with the press of his legs, he _launched_ himself downwards, landing in the midst of the tumult. His Light surged, and the Golden Gun burst to life in his hands.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Down went four Minotaurs. He briefly glanced at the Guardians and their human compatriot.

' _...I see now...if these Guardians are all with the Concordat...then this must be Lysander, their exiled leader._ '

The bearded man turned towards him, eyes widening with surprise. "You're not one of mine." His voice had a deep timbre, belonging to one who often spoke with authority; now that they were closer, he could see that his circular shield bore many power cells and metal plates absconded from Vex and Fallen tech.

Chief raised his sidearm, aiming beyond at an incoming Harpy.

Lysander moved as well, dashing behind him and striking at a Goblin that was approaching from behind. The shield seemed to absorb the incoming slap rifle bolts, redirecting the energy to the power cells. Sufficiently protected, the man drew in close and stabbed his shock dagger into the radiolarian core; Arc energy erupted, electrocuting the Vex unit. As it collapsed, a Minotaur moved in, bringing its arm down to crush him; Lysander barely shifted to the side to dodge the swing, and then bashed it with his shield. _VOOM_ , sounded the energy, as it erupted from his shield in a flash of red; the Minotaur was scorched by the blast, and its energy field shorted out. Lysander immediately followed up with another stab to the torso, delivering a fatal shock to the radiolarian fluid within. As the Minotaur collapsed, he turned around to face Chief. "But I'll take whatever help you have to offer!"

"Sit-rep?" asked Chief, turning away from the Harpies he had just destroyed.

"We're trying to get into the Black Garden. And that Gate Lord is our ticket in!"

Chief didn't know why the Concordat was trying to get into the Black Garden...but right now, their goals were aligned. "We'll help."

"We?"

Suddenly, at that moment, a midair Nightstalker could be seen rearing his bow.

CHYOOM!

Six arrows of Void energy fired simultaneously, falling in a circle around the black Minotaur - the Gate Lord, apparently - and tethering it in place; dozens of Vex units that were around the machine were caught as well. "Now!" shouted Tevis.

Aria Yamine obliged by launching a large Nova Bomb at the massive Minotaur; Lilavati-12 followed suit with a dozen Hammers of Sol, which blasted the lesser units around the Gate Lord. The Solar eruptions consumed many, and that damage was transferred directly back onto the Gate Lord.

 **BOOM!**

The Void energy discharged in a massive explosion.

The Gate Lord, despite being ravaged by so much of that violet Light, stood tall. A synthetic howl echoed through the area, and the distinctive lights of Vex teleportation emerged from clouds of chrono-spatial displacement. When the lights faded, a red glow suddenly blazed from within the fog.

"Damnation," muttered Lysander, withdrawing his shock dagger from another Goblin. He holstered the blade and withdrew an aged sidearm, resting its barrel over the rim of his shield. "More of those SIVA-enhanced Vex!"

"You've been away from the City for over a century; how do you know about SIVA?" asked Lilavati-12.

"There's a _lot_ of things that I happen to know. Focus on those newcomers, before they surround us!"

Chief turned toward his fireteam. "Tevis, you're on overwatch; get back to the rim and harry the enemy from above. Lilavati-12, reinforce those Warlocks over on the left flank. Aria, with me."

"Ya think you can just order us around?" groused the Nightstalker.

"Very well."

"Understood."

Lilavati-12 and Aria's immediate acquiescence took the air out of Tevis's sails. "...feh."

As Chief took off running, his Ghost said, ' _I'm reviewing the telemetry from all of the other Ghosts...looks like they've settled on a naming convention based on heroes of an ancient culture...Greece, perhaps? Not sure what's very heroic about Vex empowered by a powerful nanotech._ '

 _Every side in a war has its own heroes._ Almost fitting, in an odd way; these SIVA-enhanced machines were probably called upon solely to drive them back. But they would fight regardless.

Aria was close behind them as they opened fire on the enhanced Goblins - _Argonauts_ , per the data scrolling across his HUD - with their primary weapons. They moved in closer, avoiding explosive shots from an augmented Hobgoblin - a _Perseus_ \- before engaging in close combat. The SIVA tendrils coming from the backs of the Argonauts flickered with wild energy, filling the air with a deadly charge. The two Guardians moved quickly and diligently to avoid the additional dangers of the nanomachines; their A.T. Fields came in handy as bludgeons, which they used to push away the empowered machines. Aria was reacting rather seamlessly to his movements, taking care of his blind spots without complaint.

A distant Hydra with a seemingly impervious SIVA shield - a _Cadmus_ \- howled, directing the efforts of glowing Harpies towards them; these _Atalantas_ surged with energy, exploding into consuming clouds of nanomachines. Chief grunted, impulsively looping an arm around the petite Warlock's waist and leaping backwards with an A.T. Field-enhanced jump. Landing atop a spire of cubical rock, the Exo Hunter looked all around; one upgraded Minotaur - a _Daedalus_ \- after another was moving among the Argonauts, smashing wildly with their arms. Each arm surged with the energy of their Torch Hammers, delivering explosive blows that sent Guardians flying. The other forces of the Concordat were fighting furiously, with baseline humans and Exos sniping from afar. "We need to take down the Gate Lord."

"Agreed," murmured Aria, manifesting a sniper rifle and aiming down the sights. "The Vex will likely feel compelled to reallocate their resources beyond that large Transfer Gate."

"...that last combination attack did a lot of damage to the Gate Lord. One more might be able to do it."

"It has a higher concentration of defensive units around it; we would be shot down before got close."

"Then we just have to go higher."

Aria arched an eyebrow.

xxxx

This current chassis was a significant upgrade from the prior one inhabited by Zydron. The physical limitations of the Square-Cube Law were slowly becoming easier to work around; a consequence of the Sol Divisive's continued efforts with the Black Heart and its improbable ways. At twenty meters tall, it was a proverbial titan, towering over the interlopers.

Two motes of hostile energy were ascending; the Gate Lord's yellow eye looked upward, following their ascent. Their vertical movement was assisted by substantial metaphysical manipulations, far beyond that of the other interlopers. The degree to which they could manipulate their spiritual boundaries was...familiar.

With myriad commands, Zydron directed the varied Hobgoblin units to shoot them down.

Concentric octagons of orange manifested behind the two interlopers; their potential energy spiked by a ludicrous amount, beyond what should have been physically possible-

BOOM.

xxxx

Chief and Aria broke Mach 1, using their souls to propel them downward at an angle.

Their aim had been precise; in unison, they crashed into the shoulders of the Gate Lord.

With a loud and horrific lurch, the massive Minotaur was toppled over by sheer brute force; it crashed onto a large group of Vex, crushing them beneath its bulk.

Lysander saw this from afar, and grinned wildly. "This is our chance! _Make sure it STAYS down!_ "

The Guardians of the Concordat, recognizing the brief opportunity for what it was, swarmed the fallen Gate Lord like frenzied ants.

xxxx

Lysander sighed with content, sitting upon the leg of the fallen Gate Lord. "Catch a breath, everyone. Once they're done analyzing this thing's head...we'll make our move."

After the massive Minotaur had fallen, the other Vex units had vanished, leaving the pit in silence. The members of the Concordat had swiftly disbursed, securing the perimeter and the massive Transfer Gate. A small group of Warlocks and Exos had removed the Gate Lord's head, to get the vital pieces they needed. The few casualties were being tended to; the fewer fatalities were being...properly disposed of. Their sacrifice had helped them get this far.

Which left the four individuals that had practically stumbled upon them. "Now...I imagine you're from the City. But why have you come this far?"

"We journeyed into the Anomalous Zone to rescue our comrade. An Exo Hunter by the name of Shiro-4," answered another Exo Hunter. His helmet was off, revealing metallic skin of a deep green color; a triangular sensor array adorned his forehead, in lieu of eyes that would be give off a more human appearance. "You can call me Chief. My teammates are Tevis Larsen, Lilavati-12, and Aria Yamine."

Lysander huffed. He definitely remembered Shiro-4; a rather valiant sort, who had always been out and about taking the fight to the Fallen...even to the point of extremes. The other Hunter and Titan were...far more familiar. "Tevis. The years have been kind to you, I take it?"

The Nightstalker shrugged. "Same old, same old. Still sore that you tried to launch a coup."

"Have you been mistreated because of your former affiliation with the Concordat?"

"Nah. Was out in the field when it all went down. All I got was a lot of guff from Cayde-6."

"Hmm." Lysander turned towards the taller Titan in blue and gold armor. The fiery Mark on her side was very familiar. "...a Sunbreaker." He gave the woman a rather scathing glare. "I still haven't forgotten what your leader did to my representative."

The large Exo grunted, seemingly unapologetic.

He finally looked at the Warlock, and noticed hints of pale blue skin around the wrists, where gloves did not meet the sleeves of her robes. "...do you hail from the Reef?"

"No," flatly replied Aria. "You are implicitly questioning my loyalty, given the Concordat's historical distrust for Awoken from the Reef. Given that the City and the Reef have established an official alliance, I do not see the relevance."

"...hmm." He loosed a brief chuckle. "Much has changed, it seems."

"You have been absent. It is understandable."

Lysander glanced back at Chief. "...how much do you know about the Black Garden?"

"Although our primary objective is the recovery of Shiro-4, the acquisition of intelligence regarding the Black Garden is a target of opportunity."

The head of the Concordat huffed, looking around at the dozens of individuals that still served him. "I started this journey with sixty Guardians, over ninety humans and Exos, and one hundred and thirty combat frames." The cost thus far had been high. "We've lost all of our frames. Down to only thirty Exos and fourteen humans, including myself. Down to only forty Guardians."

Tevis snorted. "Expecting pity? That's not like you."

"I'm painting you a picture. They all knew the risks. They came willingly, with no pretenses as to what awaited us. But if we can breach the Black Garden, and get to the source of its power...it'll all be worth it."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "And what do you intend to do with that power? Your vendetta against the Speaker and the Vanguard has become the stuff of legend."

Lysander smirked at the girl's implication, that he would use the Black Garden's power for nefarious means. _If only you knew what I knew about the Speaker._ The impulse to try and win them over was strong, to show them the _light_ , as it were. But no; hard experience had tempered those impulses. The Speaker's cult of personality was too thorough to break in a matter of minutes, and trying to do so would only engender hostility; right now, they were allies of convenience. And that suited him just fine. "Trust me, little one...my aims are righteous. Within the Black Garden, lies a power that has been sapping the Light of the Traveler for centuries...a Black Heart. I intend to get in there, and _tear it out._ "

"...how did you learn of this?" asked Aria, tilting her head out of curiosity.

"I don't think I'll tell you." Lysander slowly got to his feet, brushing at the dust on his clothing. "For one, the only one I have any actual memory of is Tevis; I've never been personally acquainted with Lilavati-12; and I know _piss-all_ about you and your leader." He glanced at the Exo Hunter. "No offense."

"Will it prevent us from working together?" asked Chief.

"That's the thing, isn't it? Regardless of what you may believe, my loyalty to the City as an _ideal_...as the greatest chance for mankind to survive...has never wavered. Likewise for my belief in the Traveler and its power."

"...that might be a bit easier to swallow if you hadn't blown up the West Tower on your way out of the City," snarked Tevis.

"That structure had been rendered a proverbial derelict by the Battle of Twilight Gap. Its utility as a defensive structure was lost. And besides...I needed to send a message. To Osiris. To your _Speaker_." He glanced over his shoulder; one of his Warlocks was giving him a thumbs-up. "...but I suppose it's irrelevant now. I was a more impetuous man then. More prone to...panic. But not now. Not in the face of this." With a calm flourish, he jumped off of the fallen Gate Lord's leg, readjusting the grip on his ramshackle shield. "Concordat!" yelled the bearded man, getting the attention of his surviving soldiers. "You have fought valiantly thus far, because you believed in my cause. We are almost at the end; beyond that gateway is the key to the Traveler's resurrection! I require four fireteams; the rest of you will protect the portal from this end! And if we do not return within a week...you are free to do as you please, for I will no longer have any claim to your blood and toil." No explanation was needed on that matter. "But until that dark hour comes...we shall _fight!_ "

The remnant of the Concordat loosed a loud holler of enthusiasm.

xxxx

"...well, he's still got a gift for the theatrical," said Tevis with a chuckle. "Cayde always joked that listening to an average speech by Lysander was like getting hit in the face by a fist of solid charisma."

Lilavati-12 sighed. "He is still able to rally his people, despite their losses. A shame, about his acrimony with the Consensus."

"What's past is past," said Chief, checking his weapons and reloading with some fresh ammunition courtesy of Lysander's Guardians. "For now, we have to focus. Our best chance of finding Shiro-4 lies beyond that gate...and if we can destroy this 'Black Heart', then all the better."

"Agreed," said Aria. Internally, her enthusiasm was more muted. _Do we have any knowledge of why the Black Garden metaphysical anchor is here on Earth, instead of on Mars?_

" _We can only speculate. My time-traveling iteration was unwilling to manipulate affairs within the Garden to any meaningful degree._ "

 _That is very understandable._ The Black Heart, as far as they knew, was a solid fragment of the Darkness itself; toying with it in such a state would have been unwise. A significant portion of the Vex had settled on worship of this power, to model themselves after it. _Will the Vex be incensed by my presence here?_

" _The Vex Collective is aware of what I know about the Black Garden. They understand that I have witnessed multiple timelines in which the Black Heart was destroyed._ "

 _But never before has the Black Garden rooted itself here, in North America._

" _And that is why you are here: to learn, and understand. And if you have to defend yourself...you cannot be faulted for that._ "

 _...I understand._

" _If they lose the Black Garden, then the Collective will be all the more inclined to follow the lead of Ageron and the Baris Analytic. You_ will _ensure that this happens._ "

 _Of course._ The Original had spoken. "Shall we?"

Chief nodded, readying his _Palindrome_ hand cannon. "Let's move out."

And so the fireteam of four moved to meet up with Lysander and his twelve Guardians of choice; with a thunderous _boom_ , the giant Transfer Gate opened up. Milky wisps of light swirled from the edges, and the air within rippled wildly.

Lysander grinned darkly at the sight. "And thus we ride, into the mouth of Hell..."

 _An accurate sentiment_ , pondered Aria.

The proverbial platoon of Light-wielding warriors, with Lysander at their head, stepped forward into the breach...and then they were gone, to parts unknown.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Lysander**

" ** _I will do what I must. For the people of Earth. For the Traveler._** **"**

 **Lysander had long criticized the Speaker for his lax handling of those who veered away from study of the Traveler. The aims of Osiris, of Toland, of various other researchers interested in unusual lore and arcana...all of it was irrelevant, in the face of the great struggle to resurrect the Lightbearer. Given the casualties inflicted upon the City by the Fallen at the Battle of Twilight Gap, it was downright asinine that they still couldn't _see_ that.**

 **Now, facing this orange crystal, within which lied a three-eyed girl - nay, not a girl, a mere mockery of humanity, a _creature_ \- he understood why. "No..." That ancient journal had been right about this. Did that mean it was right about _other_ things? "That absolute _madman_...!"**

 **"I've found that madness is relative."**

 **Lysander jumped, whirling around; he stared right into the mask of the Speaker. "You...you would keep something so _foul_ , right under our noses?!"**

 **The Warlock calmly shifted forward, swiping the leatherbound book from his hand. Lysander could barely protest before the masked man began flipping through the pages, giving it a cursory scan. "Hmm...how _interesting._ Asuka-2 has occasionally spoken of an older superior named Kaji...is this him...?"**

 **The head of the Concordant gathered his courage, and stood tall. "To have a creature of the Hive beneath the City, to keep it _safe_...you will answer for this, _Gendo Ikari_."**

 **The Speaker paused. Then he kept reading. "Hmm. Fascinating insights...about many things. Things you wouldn't expect. There are some gaps...but a motivated individual could accomplish quite a bit, with the information in this journal. But there's not enough on its own to validate anything. Not without direct evidence. But I'm sure there are some who would leap at your word, regardless."**

 **"...what are-?"**

 **"Did you think I was ignorant of your budding coup attempt? That your simmering discontent would go unnoticed?"**

 **Lysander froze. There was no way he knew _this_ much...but then again, if the other contents of that book were true, it meant that Gendo was in league with the infamous Exo Stranger. "...how could you...for all these years, how could you mislead the people of the City-?"**

 **"Lying is easy. Lying _well_...takes talent. Some might consider it an unenviable talent. But I have no issue using whatever is at my disposal to get what I want." The Speaker tilted his head, staring intently...as though taking the measure of his most vocal critic. "...hmm..."**

 **Lysander grimaced. "Are you going to eliminate me? People will wonder."**

 **"Of course they would. I'm not an idiot. Your growing distaste with the current state of political affairs is no secret; I imagine you have a dead man's switch of sorts; if you were to die, your Concordat would react rather...harshly."**

 **"...then what are-?"**

 **"Well, you said it yourself. I am an ally of convenience with a Hive deity, and with an Exo gifted by the Vex with the ability to travel through time; you are now aware of _other_ threats that face us. And deep down, you are convinced that I'm playing with fire, and that I will only get us killed sooner...am I wrong?" Lysander didn't answer. Couldn't answer. This elicited a snort from the Speaker. "Then my question for you is simple: _what are you going to do about it?_ " After issuing that challenge, Gendo Ikari tossed the book back, which he barely caught. "Get him out of here." Before Lysander could even respond, he turned around to look into the eye of the man's Ghost, and he felt his molecules began to shift-**

 **"Agh!" he yelped, landing harshly on the rooftop of the Concordat's headquarters, closer to the Core district. The bearded man - wincing from the dull ache; being transmatted could _hurt!_ \- slowly rose, staring wearily at the Traveler's broken form. To think...that the Traveler's current state was _that man's_ fault...and he had no true proof. No actual evidence. Nothing other than a journal of a crazed madman's writings that no one else would ever corroborate. The Speaker wouldn't...and neither would his precious protege, the Vanguard Commander. Oh _Traveler_ , they knew. They knew!**

 **Panic slowly began to grow in his mind as he stumbled into the stairwell, bounding down the stairs to the floor containing his office. He ignored the confused looks by the nighttime staff, or the concerned queries by Guardians aligned with his faction. Reaching for a handheld communicator, he sent a one-way message to his trusted subordinates, who often took command of Guardians in the field, or oversaw other operations. "This is Lysander, code _Alpha-Gamma-Epsilon-Omega-Rho._ " They couldn't afford to wait; the Speaker had tipped his hand. The longer they waited, the more time that the Vanguard would have to prepare countermeasures against the Concordat. He had no _choice_ but to strike! "Initiate  Operation JACOBIN." This was a desperate play, but Lysander saw no other way out, not with how brazenly Gendo Ikari had taunted his knowledge of events to come. Swift, decisive action was his best ally, now.**

 **Within twenty-four hours - less than a month after the Battle of Twilight Gap - the Concordat would initiate its doomed coup.**


	50. The Lament of Efrideet

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Lady Efrideet**

 **" _There are some wounds that Light cannot heal, but that is alright. These scars will always remind me of where I came from._ "**

 **It was a quiet evening for a patrol; Saladin Forge was at the head, while Misato Katsuragi and Efrideet covered his flanks.**

 **Naturally, Lady Katsuragi filled the silence with chatter. "So, my Shinji-kun had to fight _three_ Ahamkara at once, in the ruins of Beijing. The Chinese military had unloaded a helluva lot of ordnance on the beasts, but to no avail. By the time his Evangelion got deployed, we were looking at millions of fatalities already. Which is why, no matter _how_ gloomy Gheleon-kun gets, we should be grateful that we're only fighting fellow humans."**

 **"...that's a very odd thing to be grateful for," remarked Lady Efrideet.**

 **"Fighting other people is simpler, Efrideet-chan."**

 **"How so?"**

 **"Well...I'll give you an example. You've heard the stories from the Takanome Rangers, right?"**

 **"Those old fossils? I thought they had gone by the wayside since Hunters became more numerous."**

 **"If regular people never bothered to help each other out, we'd have died out a long time ago." Saladin resisted the urge to chuckle at Lady Katsuragi's blunt words, no matter how truthful they were. "You can't blame them for wanting to lend a hand, even _if_ there are others who can do a better job of it."**

 **"...I _guess,_ " grumbled Lady Efrideet.**

 **"Anyhow, you've heard about those strange aliens that are covering more and more of Earth?"**

 **Saladin mentally grimaced; the _Fallen_. A strange title for such a disparate collective of creatures; he too knew of such stories, and would have considered them fantastical in the Time Before. Sentient masses of a blue, fungus-like substance; floating tetrahedrons that fired lasers; birds of living light that could invade your mind; it all sounded like something out of a fairy tale. Then again, their current state as immortal warriors was equally outlandish, in the grand scheme of things.**

 **"Yes, I have."**

 **"Well, you'd think it would be easier to fight them, because they're inhuman, right? It's easier to shoot at something if it doesn't have a face...but we have no idea how they think, or plan, or feel. Humans...at least you know how they tick. You know what motivates them. See what I'm getting at?"**

 **"...perhaps. But I would still rather fight beasts than people." The younger woman's hand twitched, wanting to rise, but staying in place. "By your same logic, humans know how to hit you where it truly hurts."**

 **"...a valid point."**

 **"Beasts can kill you. Aliens may be capable of inflicting unbelievable pain. But humans can rob you of agency. Of will. Of _control._ "**

 **"...fair enough."**

 **Saladin huffed underneath his helmet, knowing the source of Efrideet's bitterness. The garish scar on her face - a remnant from the Time Before - was a sign of a rather unpleasant life. Even though she professed that they didn't bother her, he suspected that her fondness for wearing the armor forged by Lady Perun went beyond mere practicality. In that moment of relative gloom, he made a decision. "Tell me, Lady Efrideet; have you met my students?"**

 **The younger woman started. "You are referring to...Shaxx and Zavala, right?"**

 **Misato chuckled. "You mean the two other strays? Seriously Saladin-kun, just make them Iron Lords and be done with it!"**

 **"Not everyone is meant to serve the same role, Lady Katsuragi." He turned back towards Efrideet. "I received an invitation from Zavala to meet at Shaxx's Roadhouse. I intend to go once we finish our patrol."**

 **The purple-haired Hunter immediately perked up. "Is it an _open_ invitation?"**

 **"I don't believe they would be opposed to... _stragglers_."**

 **"Woo!" hollered Misato, throwing her fists up with joy. "A chance for vengeance!"**

 **"Vengeance?" asked Efrideet.**

 **"I have to pay Shaxx back for beating me in _arm wrestling._ He may think he has the upper hand, but I'll show him! Because _you_ , my little Efrideet-chan, are my secret weapon!"**

 **"I am?"**

 **Saladin loosed a satisfied chuckle as the women continued their banter, with Misato getting more and more riled up in her particularly joyful way. Though their task was an important one, it was always helpful to be reminded of why they fought.**

xxxx

/Bannerfall, the Last City/

Lady Efrideet roared loudly as she unleashed a Tiger suplex on Lord Shaxx, driving him into the ground.

"And _that_ , boys and girls, is why you _always_ keep an eye on your radar!" exclaimed Misato Katsuragi. The Iron Lady couldn't help but chuckle at the gobsmacked looks on the faces of Zavala's recruits; the new generation of Iron Lords - all twenty-four - had been called for some decisive lessons on close-quarter techniques from Efrideet. Even though the younger woman no longer possessed her Ghost, her martial talents had not faded at all; if anything, her blows carried a somewhat brutal edge to them, a sign that she intended to kill. Understandable, given the hell she had gone through, and in the spirit of Shaxx's Crucible; it was also somewhat hilarious, when such a thin and lithe woman delivered punches that crumpled armor plating.

Callisto Yin - a Titan formerly of the Firebreak Order - rubbed at her neck gingerly, remembering when Efrideet had done something similar to her, not ten minutes ago. Her Iron Truage armor still showed some dents. By comparison, Efrideet was positively pristine, and had yet to suffer a single blow. "She is...intense."

"Does that infamous story involving Saladin-kun and a Fallen Walker make sense now?"

"...yes. Yes it does," admitted Yin.

Lord Zavala chuckled as Shaxx - his cervical vertebrae shattered from Efrideet's blow - reformed in a flash of Light. "We learned a hard lesson during the Threefold Invasion: our tactics and strategies, although enhanced by our immortality, is no excuse to be sloppy. And now you've learned another one: even if your foe has but one life to give, do _not_ underestimate them."

"A fine lesson!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx, feeling for the lone horn attached to his helmet; it was still there, much to his apparent relief. "But I believe that will do for now. It wouldn't do for our long-lost comrade to humiliate the new generation _too_ much!"

Lady Efrideet nodded calmly at the two dozen 'newbies'. "Thank you for being so patient. May your Light continue to shine."

As the new generation of Iron Lords dispersed, Misato stepped toward Efrideet's side, heartily patting her on the back. "So...what do you think?"

"...many of them are hardened Guardians in their own right. But being an Iron Lord requires something more. I believe they have that potential within them."

Zavala smiled lightly. "I would not have selected them otherwise."

Efrideet sighed, sounding both nostalgic and content. "Seeing how the City has changed...and how you have all managed to thrive beneath the Traveler...it has done my heart good." She looked severely at Misato, Shaxx, and Zavala. "But I'm afraid all good things must come to an end."

"...what do you mean?" Misato frowned, feeling an odd sense of foreboding.

' _Wark._ '

 _Good point, Pen-Pen._ "Does it have something to do with your time out in space?"

Efrideet nodded. "There are many terrible powers that I witnessed in the Deep Black...and some of them have turned their gaze towards this world. I must warn your leaders." A sign of how long she had been absent; the notion of the Speaker, the Vanguard, the Consensus _itself_ had been nonexistent.

"...perhaps it would be prudent for us to meet with the Vanguard, so you can disclose your findings," said Zavala.

"Then what are we waiting for?" shouted Shaxx. "Let us be off!"

"Thank you," said Efrideet, her tone lined with gratitude.

xxxx

Elsewhere within the City, Shinji Ikari finally worked up the nerve to ask a particular question. "...so...Eris..."

"Yes?"

"...what exactly are we looking for?"

"...honestly Ikari, I do not know."

These past couple of days, Eris Morn had been moving throughout the City, pausing at various moments. Speaking in an unusual tongue, the Hunter had been doing... _something._ In all honesty, Shinji didn't exactly know why he was there.

' _Maybe she's utilizing your inherent metaphysical signature to triangulate a certain signal?_ '

 _...do you think so?  
_  
' _Well, the only other thing I can think of is that she just wants your company. But she hasn't really talked to you, so I don't know how likely that is._ '

Shinji sighed at his mother's mental words; their relationship had defaulted to something akin to cold professionalism, if only because it served as a balm on his own feelings. He was...still trying to work through certain difficulties. It didn't help that he still remembered her voice speaking with enthusiastic cheer, not mere months ago, prior to Old Japan. Her clinical perspective on things was _also_ rather jarring. Clearing his mind, he looked towards his comrade, who was perched atop the edge of a skyscraper's roof. "...what do you _think_ you're looking for?"

"...there is a strange miasma. Hollow, yet immense. The Traveler's presence is diffusing it...and yet it still lingers. I can't _pinpoint_ it..." Sighing, the female Hunter rose to her full height. "I believe we'll need to discuss this matter with the Speaker. He might have a perspective that I am missing."

"...okay then." It was hard, disguising his awkwardness.

"Is something wrong?"

Apparently, he didn't try hard enough. "Oh...just remembering the last time I spoke with the Speaker. We discussed some things that I was struggling with."

Eris nodded, humming with acknowledgment. "I am glad. I'm sure he was able to provide you with all the wisdom you needed."

"...yeah." That was _one_ way of putting it.

xxxx

Eris knew that Ikari was hiding something. His overall discomfort and unease had lingered in the air for these past days, although it had been abated by her gesture.

' _o-o?_ '

 _Yes Rose. It was a friendly gesture.  
_  
' _XD_ '

 _...what do you mean, that I'm in denial?  
_  
' _;P_ '

Sometimes, her Ghost could be utterly vexing. She had the suspicion that Ikari's discussions with the Speaker had involved what he had experienced when Atheon had flung him into the timestream. The utter intensity of his anguish, despair, and confusion had been clear enough when she had mingled her A.T. Field with his.

' _#^m^#_ '

 _You are reading too much into it, Rose.  
_  
' _:3_ '

 _...I will not dignify that with a response.  
_  
' _(_ _ﾟヮﾟ_ _)_ '

She exhaled forcefully, driving the musical laughter of Rose from her mind. If Ikari ever wanted to speak about what he had seen, then she would be there to listen. But she would not pry, because it was not her place to pull anyone's private issues to the surface. Traveler knows that she had plenty of her own...and by Toland, this putrid _static_ was going to drive her insane! _Where is its source? Why is covering the entire City?!_ "...I will be going to meet the Speaker. You do not have to come."

"No...that's okay. I'll be fine."

"You are sure?"

He nodded silently.

Eris silently turned, letting her lily-colored Ghost manifest. "Transmat me to the Tower."

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

"I have an honest question for you, Osiris."

The Vanguard Commander turned quietly towards his erstwhile teacher, his intrigued expression hidden beneath his canine helm. "Oh? How very forward of you."

"Have you ever pondered at what point your various selves begin and end? You have Osiris the Warlock; Osiris the Commander; Osiris the Guardian; Osiris the enthusiastic historian; Osiris the Vex researcher...I trust you get my meaning."

"I suppose. I would not consider them to be discrete partitions. People are not so easy to differentiate."

"Hmm."

"...you believe otherwise?"

Gendo stared quietly through the open doorway of his observatory, gazing at the dormant form of the Traveler. Given everything that was barreling down towards them, the question of survival was actually quite topical. "Ask the average civilian. Ask the average Guardian. You'd likely get a variety of opinions...but most would consider the Speaker a figure of wisdom and tranquility, would they not?"

"Probably," admitted his fellow Warlock. "But you're not one to toot your own horn, either."

He paused, letting his senses expand. The two were alone. "Shinji Ikari knows my identity, beneath the mask."

"...so _that's_ what he must have witnessed inside the Vault of Glass."

"Yes." Osiris had been there during the debriefing. Neither of them had missed the Hunter's reluctance to explain what he had seen within the timestream. "We had words."

"I imagine he was less than pleased with you?"

"That would be putting it mildly."

"I see. And?"

"We made our mutual feelings toward each other fairly clear. We never were what you would call 'amicable'."

"Do you wish to change that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't change anything. It would just be another mask for me to wear, and one that I wouldn't have much success at faking."

"That's...an interesting admission, given your interactions with the public."

The Speaker shrugged. "I offer them words of advice, so that they may live their lives effectively. Even if I don't personally care for them, it is what is expected of the Speaker...and so I do it."

"You do realize that it's a persona you _purposefully crafted_ , yes?"

"Of course. But it is a persona that provided the most benefit, so the decision was easy."

"And doing the same with young Ikari wouldn't be?"

"...it's different." It didn't quite make sense. But it was something he had long resigned himself to. "I _could_ lie to him in such a way that would make him love me. It would probably make him happier. I'm fairly sure if I put my mind to it, I could do it rather easily." It would just be another set of falsehoods, to weave around himself. "But I'd rather that he hate me. It's...more honest."

"...that's rather morbid."

"Of course it is."

"And not exactly fatherly material, either."

"Of course not. I'm not blind to my own failures and missteps."

"But you don't care enough to change it."

"Correct."

"...you're an odd sort."

Fuyutsuki manifested in a flash of Light. " _You're not telling him anything I haven't already told him._ " The Ghost turned towards his Guardian. " _I just got a message from Misato Katsuragi's Ghost. The lost Iron Lord Efrideet would like to meet with you regarding her experiences from outer space. They're en route as we speak._ "

"Oh?" Osiris sounded interested. "I had heard quite a lot about Lady Efrideet's return, and the proverbial tour that she's been given. I was wondering when they would finally bring her to the Tower."

"...hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"...that name..." He racked his memories, wondering why - of _all_ the Iron Lords - Efrideet triggered an odd foreboding...ah. _Of course._ "Lady Efrideet's absence is...curious."

"...you are operating off of future knowledge, aren't you."

Gendo nodded, lightly tapping at the edge of his mask. "My knowledge of Lady Efrideet is admittedly limited, relative to more important things...but in practically every timeline, she was part of a Guardian conclave that hid in seclusion amongst the Outer Planets."

"...ah." Osiris quickly got the implications. "You believe she is in league with the Nine?"

"...I can't say. But I think we need to take some precautions." He glanced at Osiris, as possibilities quickly filtered through his mind. "And I have an idea that you would be _perfect_ for."

"Oh?"

xxxx

Misato grinned with a hidden joy as Efrideet looked around the Tower's main plaza with something akin to wonder. At least, she thought so; Efrideet's body language hadn't changed that much in the centuries that had passed. "So. This is basically central command! Felwinter Peak still serves as a major hub between the City and our reclamation projects in the Cosmodrome, but this is where all of our military operations are coordinated!"

"...the unity...compared to the days where we fought the Warlords..." Lady Efrideet sighed, shaking her head. "To think I missed it all."

"You are alive, and have returned to us. That is what matters," answered Lord Zavala. "You have the chance to once more make a difference."

"Yes." Efrideet glanced over her fur collar, her voice brimming with excitement. "And this Speaker...he is one who actually speaks for the Traveler?"

"Indeed!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx. "He's been a pillar of wisdom and stability for centuries, ever since the Consensus was established!"

"I'm...actually rather excited to meet him. That's not odd, is it?" Efrideet looked back at her. "Is it odd?"

The Iron Lady cackled. "Eh, there's the young'uns who the Speaker tells stories too. That's always popular; hey, maybe he'll be up for story time!"

"...very funny, Lady Katsuragi."

The purple-haired Hunter snorted. "I'm _hilarious_. Come on, let's introduce you to the Vanguard, and then we can hit up the Speaker!" The three Iron Lords plus one continued on, heading down the stairwell that led to Vanguard HQ. However, it seemed that circumstances were more in their favor. "Speaker?"

The man in question turned from Arcite 99-40, the Crucible Quartermaster. "Ah, greetings, Lady Katsuragi. I'm just keeping myself appraised of the weaponry in use by our Guardians...and you're with an unfamiliar face." The Speaker seemed to face Efrideet with an intent gaze. "Hello. I am the Speaker, the Voice of the Traveler." He extended his hand, offering it to the long-lost Iron Lord. "Welcome to the Last City."

"...you were right, Lady Katsuragi," murmured Efrideet. "I can see why you're the Voice of the Traveler...your Light burns...quite _brightly_." She raised her hand to meet his. "The pleasure is all mine."

 **FWOOSH**.

It happened in the blink of an eye; before Misato realized it, the Speaker's torso had been pierced by Efrideet's hand, burning with an emerald flame. With a violent _yank_ , she removed her fiery palm, looking with seeming disdain Amidst the sudden silence, the Speaker gurgled, curling in on himself. "Ah..." The green flames spread, seemingly devouring him from within.

"...what..." Misato's jaw was slack. "What...?" She turned dumbly towards Efrideet, hand still glowing brightly with arcane power. Zavala and Shaxx were taken aback with shock, stunned by what they had just witnessed. "...Efrideet-chan...?"

A monstrous roar suddenly sounded from behind them; Misato barely turned in time to see another Hunter - Eris Morn?! - barrel into Efrideet, driving her away from the Speaker's body as it crumbled into ashes. "You...!" The pale woman grappled with the lost Iron Lord. " _You're_ the source!" With a furious snarl, she ripped away the woman's helmet, using her foot to push her back. Within the helm, shards of crystal - glowing purple with Void Light - glittered with untapped power. "...this was diffusing your essence..."

Misato felt like she was in a nightmare. She barely noticed Shinji come to a stop beside her, eyes wide with worry. "Misato-san...what-?"

Efrideet rose, revealing her face to the Guardians; the horrid scar on her left cheek seemed to be the only remaining that identified her, for her scalp had been shorn of all hair, and three green orbs - the eyes of a _Hive Knight!_ \- burned with a malevolent fire.

"...but...how...?" Misato could barely process this turn of events.

(The newest member of their merry band collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. She smiled, and reassured the younger Efrideet; the power of the Light would come naturally to her in time. But no matter, she could always count on her big sis Misato-sama!)

"Who _are_ you?!" demanded Zavala, fists surging with Void Light.

"And _what_ have you done with Lady Efrideet?!" growled Shaxx, knuckles beginning to spark with lightning.

"...this is no longer 'Efrideet'," growled Eris; her teeth were gritting together with a nervous tension, as she rubbed at her temple with her left hand. "That miasma...it's more concentrated now...but it contains a song..." The resident master of Hive lore suddenly went still. "...you...you're but a mere _vessel_...for _**Savathûn**_."

The thing that wore Efrideet's flesh smirked. " **A brilliant deduction, slave of the Sky.** "

Everyone readied their weapons. Even Arcite 99-40 withdrew an auto rifle, aiming it at Savathûn's thrall. "...who are you." It was not a question that the Iron Lady asked, but a _demand_.

" **Are your ears deaf, slave of the Sky? Did you not hear the name uttered by your fellow peon?** " taunted the demon wearing Efrideet's skin. " **Witch-Queen. Mother of the Endless Horde. Drinker of Poisons, and Feeder of Death. The Cunning Edge. I have born many titles, throughout my long existence.** "

"Let. Her. Go," snarled Misato.

Savathûn chortled. " **This mewling mind was truthful, when she disclosed her fate! She was indeed flung through a wound in reality, a cruel mercy from the last child of my brother's broodmate. She begged for escape...and her wish was granted. I provided that escape for her.** "

"Let. _Her. GO._ " Misato's grip tightened around her pulse rifle.

" **Within that pit of darkness, her Light was impossible to miss. I drank deeply of her knowledge, and picked away at her brain. I drew out every last mote of thought; my daughters ensured that she was cognizant for** _all_ **of it. And I learned so much.** " Efrideet's lips curled into an uncharacteristic sneer. " **When my dear brother sent out the call, to avenge the death of his dear son...it was too tempting to not answer, and reveal to him this little toy of mine.** " She raised her hand, which glowed darkly. " **Care to listen?** " A projection of shadow emerged above Efrideet, coalescing into an image of a Hive creature with a wide and expansive head; in his claws was a tiny human, a proverbial effigy that could only represent Efrideet.

" ** _You have born witness to the Sky's bait star?_** _"_

Off to the side, Eris suddenly collapsed, holding her head in apparent agony. "That _voice_...!"

"Eris!" yelled Shinji, impulsively running to her side.

"Get it _out!_ " growled the pale Hunter, fingers digging into her hair.

The projection of the mighty Hive seemed to boil at the very air, as his claws tightened around the tiny effigy.

" _ **You shall be Our messenger.**_ "

The miasma faded. " **And here we are,** " finished Savathûn. Without warning, she snapped her fingers; a blazing shield of shadow manifested behind her, blocking a discus of Void Light and Solar gunshots. " **It has been quite interesting.** "

"So. Couldn't help but hear all of the racket," said Cayde-6, his Golden Gun fading away. "We being invaded by the Hive again?"

"Guardians. Situation report!" yelled Saint-14.

" **I have seen much. And I have delivered the message. The death of your vaunted Speaker, with a fire that smothers and eats the Sky...is but the opening salvo.** " The light in Efrideet's three eyes suddenly flickered. A choked gasp slipped past her throat, as Efrideet slowly fell to her knees. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...it was so dark...and the pain...forgive me... _forgive_ me..."

Misato loosed a muffled sob, her eyes leaking tears at the damned unfairness of it all. Her aim began to falter. "Efrideet-chan..."

The agonized voice - born from centuries in darkness and merciless torture - slipped away, and the mocking voice of Savathûn spoke once more. " **Did you know that she always cried for her friends? Saladin. Gheleon. Radegast. Perun. Skorri. Shaxx. Misato. Do these names ring any bells?** "

Misato and Shaxx's patience finally reached their limits; the Iron Lady fired furiously at the living corpse, and Shaxx lashed out with a vicious Fist of Havoc.

The Witch-Queen's laughter echoed through the air as the body of Efrideet faded to dust, and then to nothing.

A quiet silence smothered the entire corridor, thick with anxiety, tension, and disbelief. It was eventually broken by Cayde-6, who was looking intently at the scorched body on the floor. "Um...was she kidding about the Speaker?"

 ** _Fwoosh._**

There was a rush of air, accompanied by a fiery roar; the dead body arose in a flash of Light, and the remnants of the Speaker's robes burned away. A familiar Warlock with a canine helm stood, gripped by brilliant Radiance. "Well. That stung a little."

"...Osiris?" murmured Zavala.

"Yes. That fire was actually a rather interesting attack on a metaphysical level. Fortunately, Sunsingers are well-versed in _cheating._ " He stepped towards Misato. "...I am sorry."

"...it's not your fault." She wiped at her nose, sniffling hard from the heady mixture of sorrow and rage and anguish that had bloomed in mere minutes. "...but...if that was _you_...then where's the Speaker?"

In that moment, a pocket of reality within the corridor seemed to part, and out stepped the Speaker. Apparently. "This bracelet of yours is rather disorienting," said the masked man, fiddling with a device of bronze and brass around his wrist.

"...okay, I'm confused now. _What's_ going on here?" demanded the Hunter Vanguard.

"Suspicion on my part, given how long Lady Efrideet had been beyond the Asteroid Belt. The possibility of influence from the Nine was too great to not take precautions." The Speaker turned towards Osiris. "Was I on the mark?"

The Warlock shook his head. "It wasn't the Nine. It was a Hive deity named Savathûn."

"...that's not good," bluntly said the masked man.

Osiris whirled towards Zavala. "You've been touring the City for days now. How much did you show her?!"

Zavala went still, glowing eyes going wide at the ramifications. "...no..."

"...the miasma is gone...but the song is still _here_..." Eris wearily stood, and implored, "Sound the alarm...! _Sound it! NOW!_ "

xxxx

Efrideet's needle-shaped ship had been brought to the City, to be repaired, serviced, and held within the warehouses of _Seele_ 's armory. The faction, having the largest fleet of the various groups within the City, had graciously offered to hold on to her vessel during her time in the City. It was a gesture that, at the time, had been much appreciated.

But the warehouses of _Seele_ were near the center of the City...which enabled the ship to have a greater reach. Hidden arcana, etched into the vessel's very _molecules_ , burst into activity. They latched onto the path that had been walked by the host of their master's will, which covered vast swathes of the metropolis. At key junctures - near large population centers, military facilities, and public landmarks; six dozen in total - the residual energy of Savathûn began to sharpen, and swell.

With a delightful cackle, the Witch-Queen pushed her power against the fabric of reality, sharp as a sword.

Seventy-two portals of black and green fire erupted throughout the City.

First came blaring klaxons, triggered from within the Tower, interrupting the flow of daily life with the warning they carried.

Second came the sound of screeching Thralls, roaring Acolytes, and screeching Wizards, echoing from the dark recesses of each and every portal.

And then came the horde.

xxxx

/Oryx's Dreadnaught, the Hills Cloud/

Far beyond the Outer Planets, Oryx listened quietly within his Altar. The distant mote of light that was this system's sun cast a pale glow, but little in the way of heat reached this place. He warmed himself with the tithing from far-away broods...but it was not enough to make up for the tribute of Crota and his spawn, which had scoured countless worlds.

" **These creatures are truly amusing,** " said Savathûn, her every word laced with a sly giggle. Her spiritual echo evoked her nature as a Mother Morph, clad in sweeping, billowing robes of flesh around a lithe, feminine form. Her head was protected by a great helm, thick and durable, all the better to contain her poisonous thoughts and cancerous whims. " **Such pure sentiments, they have; you would almost think that Nokris hadn't been there at all.** "

" **This whole system reeks of war. It is on the verge of an even greater one.** " Xivu Arath's spiritual echo reflected her hulking form as a Knight Morph, bearing more muscles than any other warrior, with wings that burned from the carnage of distant battlefields. Her projection, as always, showed her great cleaver, which could wound reality itself. " **I relish the chance to drink deeply of this place, and embody the war to come.** "

Oryx let his two sisters speak; so long they had been distant and separate, for the sake of determining the truth of their ways. Savathûn's trickery was now indistinguishable from Cruelty, and the warlike prowess of Xivu Arath could be defined as Strife; all the while, his simple logic remained to learn the quiddities of life and death, to become synonymous with Killing itself. It was a purer goal, and one that subsumed those of his sisters. He wondered if Savathûn would dare to betray him, to test his mental reflexes after all these years; he pondered if Xivu Arath would bring her 'I shall War' to bear against his own 'I shall Murder', and overwhelm him. Such love they would have, to test him so.

But alas, their oath against Taox took precedence. The long-sought Traveler was crippled, and silent; the thought of finally cracking it open had rooted itself in the minds of he and his siblings.

He raised a single claw, and they both went silent. " **That tortured waif was your first move, Savathûn. Now Xivu Arath shall have her pick.** "

Xivu Arath - Warbound, Mistress of Battle, Destruction's Champion, Havoc Incarnate, so many titles, so little time! - chortled. " **I would test this system's ability to withstand a mighty blow! Bring forth a single strike of absolute power, and see how they respond.** "

Oryx chuckled. " **Simple. Succinct. Very appropriate.** " His arm surged with the power of the Deep. " **I have just the thing.** ** _Arise!_** " A great portal opened in front of the Dreadnaught, and it slowly began to bloom and expand. From within that pit in reality emerged something that dwarfed his warship many times over: a great eye flanked by fingers of radiant flesh, its entire being surged with the brilliant lethality of the Darkness. " **Now...go forth, my Vanguard.** "

And thus did Sahaquiel, a Progenitor Turned against the Sky, take aim at the distant Earth.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Sahaquiel, Vanguard of Oryx**

 **You are Sahaquiel. A Progenitor of the Eliksni. Angel of the Sky, and assumed into godhood by the Traveler.**

 **You have been taken.**

 **Lay down your immense power, set it aside. There is nothing to destroy, in this place. But _why_ were you called to destroy?**

 **Your form could rearrange planets and stars, and abolish anything in your way; you were a god of destruction for the sake of the Sky, to crush its enemies. Did it ever occur to you, the sheer paradox of your station? If you were meant to destroy, then why should you be constrained? If you are the essence of extermination, the avatar of annihilation, then why stop? Why not crash into everything, until something finally stopped you? You would either become the only thing left in the universe, or you would have lost to something more powerful. Either way, you would've advanced the universe along its way, to that singularity of perfection, that final and beautiful form.**

 **Anything you touch, with body or spirit, is destroyed. But there are things in this universe that can destroy without a touch. You are limited by your flesh, and constrained by your soul.**

 **There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [distance]. Pick it up.**

 **Loose your power, let it roam free. Make your foes understand that Destruction can come from afar.**

 **Take the knife. Cut away that which separates your enemies from their end. Take your new shape.**


	51. The Black Heart

**Grimoire: The Vex Collective**

 **" _DELIBERATION OF COUNTERMEASURES_ "**

 ** _The following is a summary of my analysis of a Vex data core that was procured from the Vault of Glass_.**

 **JUNCTION: (246436, 484067, 394086) / (ALPHA, ZETA, PHI)**

 **LOCAL RADIOLARIAN COUNT: 3,931,770,230,384,221**

 **LOCAL AXIS MINDS: ATHEON; AGERON; PARADEION; BRAKION; THEOSYION; PROTHEON**

 **GATE JURISDICTION: ACANTHOS**

 **PROPOSITIONS:**

 **-HARBINGER MOTIVES REMAIN INSCRUTABLE**  
 **-LOCAL ACTIONS BY HARBINGER SUB-UNITS DEFY CONVENTIONAL FRIEND-OR-FOE PROTOCOLS**  
 **-ULTIMATE ENDPOINT (REF. _GRAND DESIGN/BLASPHEMOUS VISION_ ) IS SIMULTANEOUSLY CERTAIN?**

 **DELIBERATIONS:**

 **-ATHEON: MAINTAIN THE INTEGRITY OF THE VAULT; DISTRIBUTE ANALYSIS OF HARBINGER METAPHYSICAL SUBSTANCE ACROSS RELEVANT TIMELINES**  
 **-AGERON: CONTINUE ANALYSIS OF 'EVA' INTEGRATION WITH RADIOLARIA**  
 **-PARADEION: SPIRITUAL CONSUMMATION IS ONGOING WITHIN THE GARDEN'S CASCADE HORIZON; TIMELINE DIVERGENCES ANALYZED; SUBVERSION OF LOCAL SYNTHETICS IS NOW POSSIBLE**  
 **-BRAKION: PYRAMIDION APOTHEOSIS IS IN PROGRESS**  
 **-THEOSYION: ANTICIPATION OF MIND SUBJUGATION IS NOTED; COST-BENEFIT ANALYSIS OF TEMPORAL RESOURCES IS PROVIDED**  
 **-PROTHEON: ORION ASSERTIVE TEST SEQUENCES PROVIDED; NANOMACHINE INTEGRATION RESULTS ARE INCLUDED**

 **PROBABILITY ALTERATIONS:**

 **-POSSIBLE CRUX-LEVEL EVENT IDENTIFIED**  
 **-DUAL ENTITIES NOTED WITHIN THE GARDEN'S CASCADE HORIZON; ENTITY 'A' REMAINS FIXED, ENTITY 'B' REACHES ESCAPE VELOCITY**  
 **-POTENTIAL COUNTERMEASURE DETERMINED; UTILIZATION OF MUTUAL ANTAGONISM WARRANTED?**  
 **-FINAL TRAJECTORY OF ENTITY 'B' CAN BE MANIPULATED**

 **JUDGMENT:**

 **-MUTUAL ANTAGONIST DEEMED TO BE MORE EASILY DEALT WITH THAN POTENTIAL CONSEQUENCES OF HARBINGER BETRAYAL**

 **CONCLUSIONS:**

 **-ACTIONS AUTHORIZED AGAINST MUTUAL ANTAGONIST: BATTLEFIELD ATTRITION, MYTHOLOGICAL FORMATION, HISTORICAL REVISION**  
 **-ENTITY 'B' TO BE DELIVERED TO MUTUAL ANTAGONIST**  
 **-POTENTIAL FOR MULTIPLE ZENITH-LEVEL EVENTS WARRANTS CONTINUED RESEARCH (PHYSICAL AND METAPHYSICAL) ON ENTITY 'A'.**  
 **-CONTINUED COOPERATION WITH THE HARBINGER IS AUTHORIZED DUE TO ONGOING BENEFITS**

 **ALL AXIS MINDS HAVE LOGGED OFF**

 **SESSION TERMINATED BY ACANTHOS**

 ** _There was a great deal to sift through, and the Vex's internal terminology remains somewhat vague. The only Axis Minds that seem familiar offhand are Atheon and Paradeion; given how certain items are phrased, it seems that this 'meeting' occurred in the past of our timeline. Granted, things are rarely so simple where the Vex are concerned. Regardless, it is my hope that those who are more adept in Vex lore will be able to glean additional information. I wouldn't be surprised if Commander Osiris would be able to see something that I do not._**

 _ **One thing that I can determine is that, whatever this 'Harbinger' is, the Vex are simultaneously working with and against it, even to the point of aiding a mutual antagonist, wh** **oever that may be. Hopefully, continued analysis will unveil their identities.**_

 _ **-Master Rahool**_

xxxx

The City had learned some hard lessons.

Following Six Fronts, they realized that they were too open to enemy assaults; thus, the Barrier was built, and outer fortifications were constructed out in the Wilds.

After Twilight Gap, they concluded that they had extended too far, enabling concentrated enemy forces to slip by their outer lines; therefore, they consolidated their defenses upon the Barrier itself.

Finally, with the Threefold Invasion, they determined that they were too vulnerable to attacks that could circumvent their walls, be it via teleportation (as the House of Matarael had demonstrated) or swift aerial strikes (as the Cabal had made so brutally clear). And so the foundries, the factions, and militias had intensified internal defensive measures. SIVA had been utilized for that purpose...albeit in a limited way.

But not this time.

Out of sight and out of mind, had been the operating philosophy. No need to upset the delicate balance of social life within the City proper. No need to remind the people that they lived in a proverbial military state. But the means were there, just waiting for a reason.

This incursion by Savathûn's Hive was a suitable reason.

Slots in the ground opened up, revealing militarized Frames bearing the sigil of the Crucible: the vaunted Redjacks. Normally used to secure arenas in hostile locations for Guardian training, the baseline design and combat data - the key component that made them so desirable to the various factions - had been donated by Lord Shaxx for use in this defensive effort. Aside from that sigil, their shoulders bore logos signifying which particular group they had been constructed by, be it Nerv, or the Future War Cult, or Daito, or the FOTC, and so on. To further differentiate them from Shaxx's own Frames, their Crucible sigil was colored black.

(It went without saying that Cayde-6 had immediately taken to calling them _Blackjacks_ when they had been introduced. Fortunately, this wasn't a terrible nickname, and it also had the advantage of being an appropriately catchy continuation and catch-all term.)

Every single one of these Frames were enhanced by SIVA, above and beyond what their forbears had been provided during the Threefold Invasion.

And unlike the Cabal, whose physical bulk and spiritual hardiness made them a problematic counter to the relative fragility of the Frames...the Hive were less so, even if the demonic horde had the advantage of overwhelming numbers.

In addition to these, the number of SIVA-enhanced turrets - directly connected to the City's power grid - had been quintupled, based within discreet yet hardened casings all throughout the commercial, military, and residential districts.

These two things had not been covered by Zavala or Misato during their tour of the City with Lady Efrideet. And why would they? They had been focused on more obvious things, grander things.

So as the Hive emerged from the manifold portals throughout the City, and the populace began to flee, the Blackjacks and the SIVA turrets arose to fight.

Torvald 99-40 was but one of the Blackjacks who stepped forward, his chassis humming and glowing with SIVA. His shoulder-mounted cannon - based off of Shiro-4's _Outbreak Prime_ pulse rifle design - took aim at the tide of incoming Thralls, as did those of his fellows. " **Retaliation authorized. Open fire.** "

And thus did the wave of Hive crash into a proverbial wall of ammunition and nanomachines.

xxxx

/The Tower/

The sudden sounds of distant gunfire and wretched howls caught everyone's attention. "Our automated countermeasures responded quickly. Excellent." The Speaker turned back towards Osiris. "I leave coordination of the defenses to you."

Osiris nodded, turning towards his fellow members of the Vanguard. "Cayde, rally our forces around the Hive attacking the residential districts. Saint-14, coordinate with the Iron Lords to break the enemy advances near our military facilities. I'll communicate with the Warlocks of the other factions to devise a way to halt their summoning."

"Can do, Commander." Cayde-6 withdrew his hand cannon, a strangely excited expression on his face. "Gotta say, it's been a hectic year." In a flash of Light, he transmatted away.

Saint-14 turned towards Shaxx and Zavala. "Lord Shaxx, I need you to help with crowd control. Help anyone within the commercial districts get to shelter. Keep our defensive lines between them and the Hive."

The Lord of the Crucible nodded greatly, his every motion a rigid one. "Understood...make them _pay_." He grabbed two shotguns from the Crucible Quartermaster's armory before taking flight.

The Titan Vanguard then turned towards Zavala, briefly glancing at Misato's stoic form. "Once you two are ready, meet me at the Omolon foundry," he said, then immediately taking off without waiting for a reply.

"Yes sir," replied Zavala, weary gaze focused on Misato. The Iron Lady was staring at the place where Efrideet's body had once stood. "...Lady Katsuragi."

The purple-haired Hunter didn't move. Her cheeks were etched with the tracks of tears.

Shinji gulped impulsively, his heart aching for the raw agony that his friend and former guardian (and so many other things that were hard to acknowledge out loud) was undoubtedly experiencing. "Misato-san..."

The Speaker moved forward, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "There will be a time to mourn, Lady Katsuragi. But we have a duty to fulfill." There was actual warmth in the man's voice. Reassurance, with compassionate surety.

Shinji wondered if his father meant any of it.

"...okay." Misato sniffled, wiping a hand across her face. "...let's go, Zavala-kun."

The Awoken Titan nodded; as the two turned to leave, the Speaker's voice halted them one last time. "Oh, and Lady Katsuragi?" The woman turned back, her expression guarded and stoic. "When you face the Hive...I want you to break them." The request was calm, yet chilling in its casual ruthlessness.

However, it seemed to be what Misato needed to hear; her eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire, and her lips curled with righteous fury. "With _pleasure,_ sir." With renewed purpose, Misato took the lead, with Zavala keeping pace with her.

Shinji turned back towards his father, arching an eyebrow out of slight surprise. The older man took this as an invitation to explain. "Some people need to hear different things at different times. The Iron Lady simply needed to be reminded that there are multiple target-rich environments."

It was a callous explanation. It was also a practical action. And yet it only reminded him that his father had never given enough of a damn to tell _him_ what he wanted to hear, or what he needed to hear...past or present. "...I see."

"I'll leave you to it," said Osiris. "...oh, and you owe me for taking that blow, Speaker."

"Of course, Commander." As the Warlock Vanguard turned back to coordinate his own part of the City's counterattack, the Speaker looked down at Eris's form. "Are you able to fight?"

"...yes sir." Eris slowly rose; Shinji impulsively helped get her on her feet.

"Your initial thoughts?"

"...this summoning ritual feels extensive. _Is_ extensive." Bereft of the image and voice of that horrid projection conjured by Savathûn, she was quickly becoming more cogent. "For something of this nature, it will have an anchor..." She paused. "...did Efrideet return to Earth in a ship?"

"Yes, as far as I know. I believe Kaworu Nagisa offered to house it in one of _Seele_ 's warehouses."

"Then that is where we must go."

"Would destroying the anchor reverse the ritual, and dispel the Hive?"

"No. It would only disperse the power that is summoning the Hive. Given Savathûn's nature...it would likely take some time before the Hive would stop coming." It went unsaid that this meant vast legions of the cosmic wraiths would still be pouring into the City.

"I see." The Speaker went quiet, and briefly paced. "...I have a potential idea. Unit-01 may be our key."

Shinji blinked. "Unit-01?"

' _Ooh, I'm all ears!_ ' mentally exclaimed Yui. _'...metaphorically speaking, of course.'  
_  
"Young Guardian." The Speaker paused, as if correcting himself. "Shinji Ikari. I know that you disputed the advice I offered during our prior discussion. But regardless of our personal disagreements, I believe you may be key in stopping this invasion. Will you assist Eris and myself in this endeavor?"

Shinji blinked. Then he blinked some more as he parsed his father's words; they were utterly neutral, betraying none of the contents of what the two had _truly_ 'discussed', if it could even be called that! Without context, no one would be any the wiser. And the worst thing...was that his father's words were technically correct.

' _The best kind of correct! '_ chirped Yui.

 _Mother.  
_  
' _...well, it kind of was, in my old line of work._ '

The Hunter sighed. If Evangelion could stop the Hive quicker...then his answer was a simple one, the same as it had always been since those dark days of the Cataclysm. "...what's your plan?"

"It will depend on the nature of the anchor. Eris will have to analyze it, first." answered the Speaker, turning on his heel, knowing already that the two Hunters would follow. "Let us be off, Guardians. We have a City to save."

"Yes sir," answered Eris, following the Speaker with grim purpose.

Shinji quietly sighed, and followed.

Within the next minute, if one looked up at the Tower, they would see three orange octagons levitating in the air, and carrying three Guardians like proverbial magic carpets. They shot off towards the center of the City, which now echoed with the screams of the Hive and thunderous gunfire.

xxxx

The exact coordinates of the Black Garden were unknown. It was tenuously tethered to North America, existing yet not existing in a similar plane of reality. The entire realm reeked of paracausal power, capable of exerting its influence and control over the material world.

It was as though the Garden overshadowed whatever place it connected to; exiting the giant Transfer Gate, Lysander and the Guardians had found themselves in the midst of a vast desert, beneath a sky of turquoise twilight and endless auroras. It was...hauntingly beautiful, in a strange way.

At least, that was the impression that Chief got.

' _Never thought you were the poetic type,_ ' remarked Peter.

The Exo looked down, following the trail of thorny vines and budding roses that seemed to emanate from within the core of the Black Garden. The distant acropolis drew all eyes, and was of such size that their distance from it seemed misleading. _In the old days, there was never time to stop and smell the roses. So to speak.  
_  
' _...a fair point. Those days were quite hectic._ '

That would be putting it mildly. Besides, it was a blessed stretch of tranquility, where he wasn't fighting or shooting. The mind had to rest at one point or another, even though he was naught but a machine.

The sixteen Guardians plus one walked for what seemed like hours, and only then did the walls of the Garden loom over them. Lysander walked at the forefront, maintaining a relatively steady pace in spite of his age and mortality. "We've finally made it," muttered the head of the Concordat, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow; the air was pleasantly cool, just a few degrees shy of lukewarm. "Keep your eyes open for anything."

They began ascending a stairway that led into the acropolis; Tevis Larsen warily eyed the unmoving Vex units that lined the steps, their hulls laced with dirt and moss and lichen. "...am I the only who thinks this whole scenario is creepy?"

A Titan with Lysander's group chuckled, his fingers clenching tightly onto an older shotgun. "Ain't got no time to be scared."

"There's a difference between creepy and scary," groused the Nightstalker. Mere minutes later, he had the opportunity to add on to his point. "Now see, _this_ is scary."

Namely, the long ridge that circled around the outer rim of the acropolis, stretching for many miles. Kneeling upon this ridge were Gaia Minotaurs and Gaia Hobgoblins, seemingly genuflecting towards the center of the Black Garden. Just from their vantage point alone, they could see just how many of the titanic units there were. "...I count over two hundred giant Vex from our current position," remarked Aria Yamina.

Tevis nodded sagely. "See? _Scary_."

A Warlock with red paint splattered across her shoulders huffed, peering warily at the giant, unmoving hulks. "They're bigger than that Gate Lord...why haven't the Vex sicced these things on us?" she asked, to her fellow Concordat Guardians. "Have they been unable to activate them?"

Lilavati-12 shook her head. "No. When the Anomalous Zone was first breached, the Evangelion known as Unit-02 fought three of these 'Gaia Minotaurs'. The last recorded observation was when Shiro-4's jumpship was brought down...other than that, no battlefield sightings have occurred." The Sunbreaker turned, preparing to explain what an Evangelion was...but the Guardians of the Concordat were not confused in the least. "You are aware of Evangelions?"

"Yep," chirped a Hunter with an incredibly tattered cloak.

Aria's eyes narrowed. "Given your relative isolation from current affairs...that is unusual."

"Our leader knows a _lot_ of things that are unusual."

Lysander's sigh was sharp and cutting, halting the conversation in its tracks. "We'll take a brief break. Rest your legs, check your gear. In fifteen, we'll continue on towards the Black Heart." The thirteen members of the Concordat calmly dispersed, with the Guardians mostly sticking with each other; their infamous leader simply sat on the ridge, letting his legs hang over the side.

"Friendly as ever," grumbled Tevis.

' _I'm going to take a closer look at that Gaia Minotaur_.'

As Peter manifested in a flash of Light, Chief turned towards his team's resident Warlock; the Awoken girl was peering quietly at the kneeling monstrosity. They were all so small by comparison. "What is it?"

"Pondering that Warlock's question." Aria ran her fingers along the burnished surface of the Gaia Minotaur's calf; Chief's Ghost moved along its titanic limbs, scanning it every so often. "...the Vex have a fanatical obsession with their particular shapes, even if they are physically infeasible. Are you aware of the square-cube law?"

"...it's the principle that states that, as an object grows, its surface area grows quadratically, while its volume grows cubically."

The petite Warlock looked at him with a slightly irritated expression. "...yes. That is correct."

"It's basic grade school math." At least, it had been in the Time Before.

"Pay the little lady no mind," snarked Tevis. "She was just eager to try and show off her fancy Warlock smarts. Because Warlocks like to brag about their brains."

"...no I wasn't," weakly muttered Aria.

Tevis snorted. "Sure, I believe you."

The Warlock's red eyes narrowed. With a slight huff, she continued on with her prior explanation. "With the square-cube law in mind, these Gaia units should be incapable of movement. Yet three of them faced Unit-02 in battle...so there are three probable explanations. Either these giant Vex are made of a significantly stronger material than their standard brethren-"

" _Not the case!_ " interrupted Peter as he scanned the Gaia Minotaur's knee.

"-or when these Vex are in operation, the laws of physics are temporarily altered to enable their function. A very crude way of brute-forcing things, but one that would be possible with enough paracausal power."

"Which the Black Garden has in spades," murmured Lilavati-12.

"...alternatively, there is a more elegant solution. If these giants were capable of manifesting an A.T. Field...then they would be able to utilize the spirit to make up for their physical shortcomings." The Warlock paused for a few seconds. "...the combat data that Unit-02 brought back from the Anomalous Zone..." She turned towards Tevis and Lilavati-12. "You remember the footage from the briefing?"

"You mean before we left? Ya gotta be specific," said Tevis.

"The one with the Hydra."

"Ah. _That_ one." The Nightstalker sighed, leaning back onto the hard stone of the ground. "...Cayde-6 was talking about A.T. Fields. Always though of em' as something that those kooky thanatonauts dabbled in. But you and Chief have pulled off some pretty snazzy stuff."

"After one of our members partook of Sakura Suzuhara's third class, Ouros is going to make it mandatory for every Sunbreaker."

Lilavati's comment made Tevis bark with laughter. "Well _damn_. As if I needed another reason to not piss her off."

Aria cleared her throat. "At any rate...the spiritual structure of the Vex was always assumed to be metaphysically incapable of generating an A.T. Field. If the Transcendent Mind has somehow found a way around that...then it is quite possible that we could be seeing more of these Gaia units in the field within the near future."

"...I see." Chief slowly glanced in the direction of Lysander; the man was looking through a tattered journal of sorts, its leather surface worn and cracked with age. "...I'll be right back."

"Where ya going?" asked Tevis.

"To speak with our erstwhile ally." Lysander knew more than he let on...and Chief did not take kindly to being left in the dark.

The Exo Hunter's boots scratched against the rocky surface; his steps sounded oddly in the open air, echoing curiously between the immense figures of the Gaia Vex. He stepped besides Lysander - idly noting some of the Concordat Guardians looking warily at him - and paused, staring intently at the center of the Black Garden. "You know quite a bit, Lysander."

The bearded man closed his threadbare book. "You'll have to be more specific."

"Your choice of words is telling." Chief gathered his thoughts, deciding quickly what to go with. "How did you learn about the Black Garden?"

"There have been many tales about it, going back since before I was born."

"Not that. From what you said earlier, you practically assembled a battalion's worth of Guardians, humans, Exos, and combat frames. Yet you don't strike as someone who makes moves without reason, or without a plan."

Lysander chuckled. "A lesson learned from a more impatient youth, I assure you."

"How did you know that the Black Garden was in North America?"

"And why do you want to know?"

"Because the means by which you obtained that knowledge, fair or foul, could mean the difference between life or death for my team."

Lysander was silent. Then, he chuckled, shaking his head. "You are _also_ someone used to authority, aren't you? You are accustomed to leading men, and getting answers. You are someone who people depended on."

"I was, in my old life."

"Heh. Funny that you say _old_. Can you believe that I'm over two hundred?"

"...if you had asked me that in the Time Before, I probably would have said yes." There was doubtless a much greater understanding, now, of what constant exposure to Light did to human physiology. Longer lifespans wouldn't have surprised him, even for non-Guardians.

Lysander grinned as a man knowing that his time was nigh, of one heading toward his execution...and yet his eyes bore a comedian's twinkle, privy to some joke that few knew the punchline to. "I've seen a lot in my time, Hunter, before before and after becoming the head of my dear Concordat..yet nothing had bewildered me as much as this," he said, gesturing to the journal in his hands. "It was found by one of my Hunters. Kit Ali Ameir, her name was. She had a talent for finding unusual knick-knacks...and she found this from a city rife with Ahamkara bones in Old Germany." He gingerly opened its yellowed pages, revealing not German script, nor English script, not even Russian, but _Japanese_. "Not exactly something you'd expect, is it?"

"No," admitted Chief.

"...my maternal and paternal ancestors both met in the Takanome Rangers. Learning multiple languages, to communicate with the people they found in the Wilds, was essential; we weren't exactly gifted with the automatic translators that seem to come with your Ghosts." Lysander chuckled, apparently remembering something nostalgic. "It was a habit that was passed on...but I'm rambling."

Chief got to the point. "This journal must be important."

"It was written by a lowly man named Ryoji Kaji, who was consumed by the Darkness of the Ahamkara...and it speaks of many things that would seem crazy...or insane. But in retrospect, I did not act on the data as effectively as I could have. Alas...I do not have the advantage of time travel."

"What's in the journal?"

"...that's the damnedest thing, you know? This journal speaks of many things: the return of Crota, the revival of a skull-faced god, the death of Lord Saladin...if I had done things differently, I may have been able to change things. But there was some data that I considered to be more...important. Less 'trivial', by comparison. And it cost me dearly." The head of the Concordat sighed, placing the journal back into his vest. "But the choices I made have led me to this point...and that's fine." Lysander pulled his legs from over the edge and rose to his feet. "I've left myself no choice but to succeed, or die trying."

"...you're speaking in generalities. If you know what it is that we're going to face, I need _specifics_."

"We'll be there soon enough," answered Lysander, glancing wearily at him; his eyes were laced with the familiar qualities of suspicion, distrust, and paranoia. "And you'll find out then."

Chief placed a hand on Lysander's shoulder, slightly curling his fingers around the joint; not enough to cause pain, but enough to keep the man from moving. "I need to know now."

A burly hand gripped the Exo's hand from the side. "Let the boss-man go if you know what's good for you." said a Titan with scuffed green armor; his helmet's visor gave off the impression of glaring black eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"

The Exo Hunter nodded wordlessly, releasing Lysander. The bearded man calmly brushed his shoulder, and gave an affirming tap to the back of the Titan's shoulder. "I believe it's time we move on. Let's go, people!"

As Lysander reunited with his Guardians, Chief's team slowly convened around him. "So. Any luck?" asked Lilavati-12.

"...not as much as I'd like."

Tevis snorted. "For all that Lysander complained about the Speaker being cryptic, he liked to indulge in that habit himself."

"Just be on your guard." Chief unholstered his hand cannon. "And watch each other's backs."

"Understood," answered Aria.

xxxx

As the group of sixteen Guardians plus one began their descent from the ridge - along narrow stairways, through aged pillars of geometrically perfect stone, past the seemingly ancient Vex units that refused to move or acknowledge their existence - Aria Yamine could not help but ponder the incongruity of their current circumstances. _The Vex should have attacked us by now._

 _"Our data on the Black Garden is, unfortunately, incomplete when it comes to these events."_

That was putting it mildly. Past timelines - alternate lives, old memories from lesser attempts at implementing her Vision - indicated that, at one point or another, Guardians would enter the Black Garden and triumph, more often than not. Granted, the Vex in those timelines certainly weren't giants, nor did they have SIVA...but they should have at least done _something_ by now, to keep them away from the Black Heart. _Their tactics are different._

 _"It is likely tied to why the gateway to the Black Garden is anchored to Earth."_

 _Indeed._ Another puzzling development. One that they had precious little data to act on; although Earth was now the Black Garden's locus, the dimension's very nature kept her from identifying the true chrono-spatial coordinates. _If only the Stranger had been able to glean more information about the Heart._

 _"The Black Heart is a fragment of the Darkness itself, and the Stranger bears an iteration of my soul. Given our nature, the risks would have been too great."_

 _Understood._ Against such a manifestation of the Deep's power, it was very likely that prolonged exposure would have drawn the Stranger in; the Darkness could have latched onto that metaphysical link with the Original, and all of them would have been consumed. Their great work, the Grand Design, would have been undone in an instant. _Fortunately, I have a buffer if something were to go awry._

 _"Indeed. You must be prepared to self-terminate if the Black Heart threatens all of us."_

' _Of course,_ ' quietly whispered Megumi. Aria's Ghost - with her connection to the Light, and her bond to Aria's soul - would serve as a ward in the event that her entire being was overwhelmed by the Black Garden's power.

Before long, as they got closer to the center, they began passing beds of bloody roses...and that was not an exaggeration: Guardians of every class and race were bound by thorns, which fed hungrily on their Light. Yet their eyes lacked any semblance of cognition or thought; even though their bodies seemed to be alive, their minds were long gone.

"By the Traveler..." murmured a rather petite Titan, the green sigil of the Concordat prominently displayed on her breastplate. "...how many are there...?"

"There's no telling how many Guardians have fallen prey to the Vex," growled Lysander, looking at the living corpses with something akin to outrage. "We _will_ avenge them all."

Tevis paused...and exhaled heavily. The whole sound was tinged with regret. "...well, we found our target."

Chief followed Tevis's gaze, walking towards a cube of rock that now appeared to the host of a rose bush; tangled within its confines was Shiro-4, eyes vacant of any light. The Exo quietly stared at the fallen Hunter's hands, curled into fists. "...you never stopped trying to get out." The leader of their fireteam bowed his head, in a brief moment of silence. "Sorry we couldn't make it," he said, solemn and stoic.

"...well, no use in it then." Tevis stepped forward, warily padding and prodding at Shiro-4's body, grabbing anything useful. Before Chief could say anything, the Nightstalker interrupted, "Standard code for Hunters; finder's keeper's. No sense in letting anything go to waste." After procuring the fallen Exo's remaining stash of ammunition, glimmer, and trinkets, Tevis managed to rip away Shiro-4's yellow cloak, its fibers laced with various shards of crystal from Fallen of House Ramiel. "...and I think Cayde'll want this."

As the Nightstalker moved to followed the rest of the group, Aria watched Chief quietly; his gaze was fixed on Tevis's back. "You disagree?"

"...if it's an established military practice, it's not my position to say anything. But I regret that it happened."

The Awoken Warlock nodded. "Life is preferable to death. But I believe we will make his death meaningful." _No matter what...we will ensure that your lives will go on. That the great threats to your existence will be nullified. Even if we have to tear down everything else._

 _"As it shall be. As it will be. As it must be."_

With the words of the Original in mind, Aria continued following her erstwhile comrades and allies of convenience.

Deeper in they went, passing more of the vampiric roses; no longer was it just Guardians, but Ghosts; smatterings of Cabal; scores of Fallen, largely from the House of Iruel. One noteworthy figure was a humanoid mass of microscopic organisms, clad in a cloak that prompted Lilavati-12 to balk. "...so _that's_ what happened to Draksis..."

Tevis loosed a bark of harsh laughter. "Serves the damned Iruelix right."

Aria's eyes narrowed; she had been noting the odd flickers of orange on the various flower petals, and had quickly come to a conclusion. _The Sol Provocative and the Sol Divisive are trying to utilize A.T. Fields._

" _They would need to kidnap many more individuals to muster an A.T. Field capable of moving even_ one _Gaia Minotaur. Likewise for one capable of nullifying Unit-02's A.T. Field._ "

 _Which Paradeion did, after the Second Child breached the Anomalous Zone with her Evangelion._

 _"I could understand studying their underlying spiritual structure...but these entities are insufficient power sources, so to speak."_

 _The Black Heart will likely provide the answers we seek._ And so she continued on, until they found themselves in front of a large circular door, similar to that which had once barred shut the Vault of Glass. As Lysander's Guardians set about setting up Zydron's head - their proverbial key to the locked door - she could not help but feel agitated. _I do not like this. The Vex have still not mustered a counter-offensive to our incursion._

 _"Continue your advance. You must learn."_

 _Understood._ With a thunderous boom, the door slid apart; at long last, they stepped inside, and set their eyes upon the core of the Black Garden.

The stairs went down for two miles, into a vast pit; an unearthly glow emanated from a pulsating orb of living shadow, heavier than oil and thicker than smoke. The bottom of the pit was littered with Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Minotaurs, all kneeling before this great mass, suspended within a heavy ring of copper and brass. Three Gaia Minotaurs stood in front of it, arms raised up as if to praise it, that great orb that seemed to dwarf even they. It was the imagery of worship, devotion, and religion.

"...the Black Heart...at long _last_..." whispered Lysander, moving intently down the steps. "Now, we face the beast that lies within!"

"Beast? What beast?" demanded Chief.

 _That is something I would like to know as well,_ thought Aria, looking around the pit with a keen eye...wait. Although the turquoise ambience was drowned out by a dark, yellowish glow, she could make out jumbles of manmade materials, fashioned into familiar polygonal shapes. She peered at one of the nearest pillars, making out individual details; the contours of chairs, old desks, computer terminals...and a plaque? The Warlock frowned, repeating the words on the aged nameplate aloud. "Dr. Wallace Brandt...Chief Administrator of...NERV _-America_...?" _No. It can't be._ She stepped back, looking all around her; now that she knew what to look for, the faded impressions of that infamous red leaf were impossible not to see. The sheer improbability of it all began to melt away in the face of its cause. _I...I understand now. I understand why the Black Garden was drawn here.  
_  
With a discreet flash, Paradeion appeared above the Black Heart, peering down at them with a baleful red eye.

 _I understand why the Anomalous Zone was created.  
_  
"Greetings, foul Mind of the Vex!" roared Lysander, aiming his shock dagger at the floating Hydra. "We are here to destroy this false 'god' that you have come to idolize!"

The Transcendent Mind loosed a horrendous shriek.

The Black Heart began to unfold...

 _...it was that accident...those doomed experiments...the_ _ **Nevada Incident**_ _...  
_  
...and slowly shrink down upon a humanoid form, lithe and clad in armor of black and gunmetal; arranged in a crucified position, the Giant was not imprisoned, but rather floated, courtesy of its own great power. Dragon bones, bleached white from the elements and the passage of time, were embedded into its form.

 _...this is how the Vex were inspired to create the Gaia units...it's the source of the A.T. Field that Paradeion has been wielding...  
_  
Two blank eyes opened up, gleaming white; a monstrous jaw opened, with teeth capped in red.

 _...the Host of the Twentieth Ahamkara..._

(A memory from long ago, from a separate iteration: piloting a Blue Giant, she fought alongside a Violet Giant; before them was a monstrous humanoid, its entire form seemingly bound within the scaly flesh and hardy scales of a treacherous serpent. With a defiant roar, it charged at them.)

 _..._ _ **Unit-03!**_ _  
_  
The Evangelion - still unmoving from its midair position, still burning with the power of the Black Heart - loosed a mighty roar, and the pit rippled with a wave of metaphysical power and spiritual might-!

THUNK.

Chief and Lilavati-12 unceremoniously collapsed to the ground, as did the five Exos that were a part of Lysander's retinue. "Shit!" cursed Tevis, looking around at the inexplicably comatose Guardians. "The hell happened with them?!"  
 _  
...this is not good._ Aria Yamine warily readied her weapon, focusing on the floating Evangelion in lieu of their fallen comrades. She didn't bother...because if her suspicions were right, then there was no way that the Exos were going to awaken. _With Evangelion at their disposal...the Vex can capitalize on an Exo's fundamental weakness._

 _"...do what you can. Your contribution is invaluable to the Vision as it stands."_

 _I understand.  
_  
Paradeion, Transcendent Mind, screamed once more.

And the Vex of the Sol Divisive, roused from their indefinite adoration, slowly rose and raised their weapons.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Nevada Incident**

 **From the Records of NERV-America**

 **/BEGIN TRANSCRIPT/**

 **/TIME STAMP: XX/XX/2017/**

 **"Hard to believe how many of the damned beasts have shown up, now."**

 **"It is what it is. Our country's been fortunate enough to avoid the brunt of the Ahamkara, but-"**

 **"I know, Dr. Vance. I know. But the Pentagon isn't willing to endure any more delays on our end. Not after Boston. Not after _Baltimore._ "**

 **"But we finally finished installing the enhanced Core! All experiments up to this point indicate a potential to channel over twice as much Light as the other Evangelions-"**

 **"Hence their impatience about why Unit-04 has yet to be activated."**

 **"It's not like we _wanted_ Unit-03 to be delivered to us after that battle last year."**

 **"Unfortunately, Dr. Mossman and your daughter happen to be our resident Ahamkara experts."**

 **"Don't remind me, Wally. We still haven't found out who keeps deactivating the safeguards."**

 **"Trust me, when we find them, they'll go straight to the holding cells."**

 **"...you're under a lot of stress, my friend."**

 **"We need to at least conduct a preliminary activation test. The Mass Production Series is still under construction, and the media is hounding our government for not having a hard counter to those beasts. We can't keep relying on Unit-02 or Unit-05 to come gallivanting all the way from Europe whenever a dragon is discovered."**

 **"We've yet to find someone to serve as the Core's spiritual foundation. We haven't even gotten a Pilot, yet!"**

 **"Then find one. Or one will be found _for_ us. And I'd rather not allow SEELE to have any additional influence beyond what they already have."**

 **"Professional rivalries can only go so far. It's not like working at NERV is for the runners-up!"**

 **"True...do you hear that?"**

 **"Why are the alarms going off...hold on, I've got a message from Alyx...oh _no._ Unit-03's torn out of Hazardous Materials! It's on its way to Unit-04!"**

 **"...is that so?"**

 **"I'm sending a message to Operations. Hopefully, Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Freeman can at least get Unit-04's passive defensive suite to activate-!"**

 **"I don't see that being an issue. I don't think _anything_ else will be an issue, for us."**

 **"...Dr. Breen...why are your eyes glowing...?"**

 **"I know you're not an idiot, Eli."**

 **"...no..."**

 **"Don't worry. However this resolves, it'll probably involve something _spectacular_...oh colleague mine."**

 **"You-!"**

 **KRAKA-SHYOOOM!**

 **/END TRANSCRIPT/**


	52. The Will of a Guardian

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Naoko Akagi 3**

 **" _Did someone call for an injection of bonafide GENIUS?_ "**

 **Dr. Lennox's expression was just the _right_ amount of annoyed. "I appreciate the help that your MAGI have been able to provide. But why did you bother to come all the way to my lab in Germany?"**

 **Naoko Akagi smirked. "We've hit a bit of a rough spot with Project E," Namely, the fact that Yui-chan's soul had been partially eaten by Unit-01, but that was neither here nor there, "so I took the opportunity to take a little personal leave. Clear my head. Focus on an entirely different set of problems for a change!"**

 **The older woman rolled her eyes. On a nearby surgical table, an android could be seen, lying motionless. "Let me guess: you've decided to butt your head in on the Exo Project."**

 **"Well, _butting in_ would imply that my help would be unwanted."**

 **"Not that I don't doubt your intellectual capacities, but this project has been ongoing for years, and no one is going to appreciate you running roughshod over their work."**

 **"Not even if I have a solution to the soul-tethering problem?"**

 **Dr. Lennox snorted. "Please. I've heard enough rumors and done enough reading to know that Evangelions and Exos are operating on different parameters and variables. For one, you actually have a largely organic structure to help anchor a spiritual matrix to. Getting human souls to bond to completely inorganic matter is something entirely different."**

 **"And if I told you that I had a solution regardless?"**

 **"...does this have something to with the large package you've had delivered into my office?" The gruff woman pointed irritably at the metallic crate near the wall, roughly seven feet tall and still sitting upon a rolling dolly. "Because whatever it is, it's likely bad news."**

 **"Oh?"**

 **"For one, it's not on any of our shipping manifests, and there's no records of it actually getting delivered in here."**

 **"Eh, potato tomato," said Naoko, brushing off the other woman's concerns. Never let it be said that universal backdoor access to all of the MAGI wasn't useful! "Anyhow...have you considered the possibility of using just a _bit_ of organic matter, human of course, to help anchor the soul?"**

 **"It would sort of defeat the point of the Exo Project. Particularly given their anticipated purpose."**

 **"Not if the organic matter was too base to form anything of substance. Nothing beyond the level of simple proteins, at any rate."**

 **"And do what, bind the soul to a mere blob of molecular slurry? There'd be nothing to move, nothing to motivate or actually connect to. We're trying to get the soul to embody an actual _robot_ , mind you."**

 **"Oh I know. But I'd like to offer a potential workaround." With a grunt, Naoko pried open the door, revealing a humanoid robot formed from a brassy bronze, with a singular eye. "A little side project of mine, if you will." More like a gift, really.**

 **"So? It's a robot."**

 **"A robot manipulated and controlled by a collective of protozoic organisms."**

 **"...what."**

 **There was the hook! "See this?" She reached for one of the many vials lining the robot's side, filled with a milky fluid. "Although incredibly simplistic on their own, they can be properly coordinated such that a spiritual matrix can be 'mimicked', to speak _very_ broadly." Not enough for the radiolaria to collectively manifest an A.T. Field, their sense of identity was not robust enough to differentiate individuals from individuals...but with humans serving as the baseline...oh, _baby_ , the possibilities! "I imagine that the same would be possible with a protein core. And with enough energy and a suitably dense nucleus of nutrients, you'd be able to have enough protein turnover to prevent degradation of the organic material...at least, on the timeframes that GEHIRN is looking for."**

 **Dr. Lennox was quiet. Contemplative. "...what's the catch?"**

 **"The catch being that the faster you lunks finish the Exo Project, the faster we can get them fielded, and the less money we'll have to spend on sending ineffectual meatshields against the horrors of the universe."**

 **The older woman snorted, letting the insult wash over her. "...I'd like to study this thing. What do you call it?"**

 **"I call it Skynet!"**

 **"...not funny, Dr. Akagi."**

 **The burgundy-haired woman cackled. "Ah, call it whatever you want." Little Rei-chan's time-traveling iteration thought she was so clever, leaving that Vex conflux in Naoko's hands. The data she had been able to glean from that thing...and this little 'offering'...the sheer life-threatening insanity of it all made her want to skip with glee. _I wonder if she anticipated exactly what I'd do with it._ It was probable that she was being played. Or that the Vex were playing her. Or they were _both_ playing her. Hells, it was possible that Rei and the Vex were trying to play each other! _Crosses, double crosses, triple crosses, betrayal, anticipation...I need to work off this energy._ A shame that dear Gendo wouldn't find out about this, but a girl had to have _some_ secrets...and what fun was life without a little bit of reckless endangerment? After all, there was no _telling_ what this development would lead to! "I'm looking forward to seeing what GEHIRN can come up with." Naoko promptly walked out of Dr. Lennox's lab before the older woman could answer, walking down the lab with a little skip in her step.**

 **Before long, she passed a member of the janitorial staff: a man with brown hair, a scruffy beard, and a rather impressive set of sideburns to match...ah, the hell with it. "You'll do."**

 **"What the-?"**

 **She dragged the unfortunate custodian into the nearest supply closet.**

 **Ten minutes later, she calmly walked out, re-buttoning her blouse and walking a little more sedately. _Much better._ Now, if only she could get Gendo to reciprocate...**

xxxx

/The Black Garden/

It was like wires being cut from a marionette.

The massive Evangelion had unleashed a wave of power-

Nothingness. Just like that.

All of Chief's senses had gone dark. The strange world of the Black Garden - the colors, washed out by the Black Heart, yet still somehow rich and full; the strange weight of everything that pressed down upon him, an odd quality of the power in this place - was simply gone.

It was all empty.

Despite the sudden loss of context, of meaning, of time and space...it stoked a certain memory. Or an impression...or perhaps a vision. It was suddenly too stark and faint at once to be a mere memory.

("Trust us, you won't feel a thing. Once you're up and about again, you'll be an undying warrior, practically impervious to the Ahamkara's tricks." It had meant to be a reassuring pep talk. Yet when he went under, he could still _feel_ that distinctive moment when the Exo Transplant procedure ripped away the soul from his mortally-wounded body.)

That's right. He had elected to become an Exo. So he could keep leading the people of his city during the Cataclysm. So he could provide the needed stability that the frail municipal government needed. But why? Wouldn't death have been preferable?

(The bloodthirsty Vassal charged into the emergency shelter, teeth dripping with acidic saliva. A single punch from his metallic fist stopped it in its tracks.)

That was right. He had done it because there was still more to do.

The fight had not yet been finished.

' _-hn!_ '

That voice.

' _...J-!_ "

It was familiar.

" _-wake up-!_ "

The nothingness briefly faded. Everything felt loose. Disconnected. He wearily looked up, staring into the eye of his Ghost. "...Peter?"

" _Oh, thank the Traveler!_ " The drone was scanning his torso with a speed akin to panic. " _I don't know what that wave did, but it loosened the metaphysical tethers in your Core. I didn't even know the Vex were capable of something like that!_ "

"...I see..." He had to stay focused. Nothing _felt_ right. In his spotty peripheral vision, he could see a storm of slap rifle bolts raining down upon the Guardians still standing. Lysander was standing in front of a fallen Exo, using his shield to its utmost. He barely witnessed a Shadowshot smash into a large crowd of Goblins before his sight went black once more.

" _Chief-!_ "

Nothing felt solid. Nothing felt _real._ "...what...did they do?"

" _...that wave from the Evangelion somehow loosened the connection between your Core and the rest of your body. But it would have had to know the exact frequency to do that...and it's something that's been lost to time. My connection to your soul is the only thing keeping you bound to this plane...but how? How did the Vex not trigger the anti-tampering mechanisms?_ "

(The manual that covered his new body's operating capacity was quite robust. "Field repairs are one thing...but just know that if anything goes _really_ wrong, you'll need the equipment we have here at GEHIRN. Or at one of our affiliated labs," explained the technician, pressing a cigarette into an ash tray that was already full of them. "Otherwise, you'll trigger one of the many proprietary devices that are built into our trademarked Exo Core to prevent tampering. And that includes the means by which your soul is bound to that body." She grinned wryly at him. "Hopefully, with your luck, that won't be a problem.")

"...doesn't matter how...but they did...can you fix it?"

" _This isn't simple physical trauma. The Light restores your physical body...but this goes beyond the body._ "

"I see." This body was useless to him now. He could barely move his limbs.

" _Just try and focus Chief. I'll have you on your feet soon._ "

"Will I be combat-ready?"

" _Don't pay attention to the battle, just focus on you-_ "

"Will I?"

Peter's silence was answer enough.

"...I need something else." His Core needed something else to latch onto. Something that could still move. He gazed at the battle roaring around them...and he pondered. And wondered. "...Peter. I have an idea."

" _What?_ "

He thought about it, and let his partner realize the ramifications of his ideas.

' _...that's certifiably insane. And I've endured a lot of your daredevil plans before. But this one takes the cake._ '

 _As I am now, I might as well be dead anyway._ To simply wait here, and let his comrades fight and die...that was unacceptable.

" _...Chief-_ "

"Go and get Aria."

His Ghost hesitated. Finally, he burst out of his sight, avoiding the waves of enemy fire.

One minute later - maybe, maybe not, time was starting to slip away - and Chief found himself staring into Aria's red eyes. Her pulse rifle was smoking heavily. "Are you functional?"

"Not in the strictest sense."

"Your Ghost mentioned a plan."

"Possibly." So he told her, as quickly as he could.

The Warlock's eyes widened. She briefly turned away to fling a Vortex Grenade. "...that is very ambitious."

"Can you do it?"

"...I will get you there. I want to see if you can accomplish it."

"Good." He pawed at the armor on his chest. "Peter...get it off." His Ghost did so, transmatting away the protective gear on his upper body; now his metallic green torso was visible. With agonizingly slow motions, he pressed into folds beneath where the rib cage would be, and triggered the manual release; his torso split open at the sternum, revealing a complicated series of wires, actuators, and circuit boards, all connected to a gray sphere no bigger than a softball. "Take it."

"Any attempts at tampering with an Exo's Core will result in one of several fatal countermeasures."

"After what the Vex and that Evangelion did...I don't believe you'll have to worry about that."

"...very well."

Chief glanced at his Ghost. "I'll be back." He last saw the red-eyed Warlock reaching down for his proverbial heart; with a decisive twist, she pulled-

The nothingness returned with a vengeance.

xxxx

 _This plan is very bold_ , thought Aria, staring at the Chief's Core _,_ then glancing all around her; everyone else was too busy trying to fend off the ranks of the Sol Divisive to pay attention to her. _It's...quite reckless._

" _But it has potential. It could revolutionize humanity's strategies against the Vex. It could even push the other parts of the Collective towards our Pattern._ "

The Original's glee was understandable; an opportunity of this magnitude was few and far between. _But does he have the fortitude to maintain his self-image? Even if the means of control are superficially similar, it will be in a hostile environment._

" _He also can utilize his A.T. Field. This is a golden opportunity. Do not waste it._ "

 _Understood._ Aria glanced briefly at Peter. "I'm going."

" _...do be careful._ "

The Warlock quickly scanned the battlefield - ducking beneath a line rifle shot, shifting along the ground - and found a viable target: a tall Minotaur, firing furiously at the ranks of the Concordat. With wordless aim, she threw a Scatter Grenade near its feet; the explosives burst wildly, just close enough to break its shield. With supreme precision, she blinked within its range, holding the Core tightly...and, with all the might at her disposal, _slammed_ it into the Minotaur's glowing torso.

SHLOOP.

It was a strange cross of splashing liquid, breaking glass, and quivering jelly that sounded; just as quickly as she had arrived, Aria blinked away, watching intently as the broken barrier sealed up, keeping the radiolaria from splashing onto the ground. _There. I got you in._

 _"...now let's see if you have what it takes, Guardian."_

xxxx

The nothingness suddenly vanished, replaced by a buzzing brightness. Thousands upon thousands of strange feelers poked and prodded at him, trying to get in, trying to turn him, to make him one of _them_. If nothing else, it only cemented into Chief's being the reality of the Vex: the robots were naught but vessels, commanded by these microscopic creatures...creatures with no individual will of their own, but all part of a larger Collective, subservient to a higher Mind, greater than the sum of their parts.

 _YOUR PRESENCE IS UNUSUAL._

The voice was thick, and heavy. It must have belonged to whatever portion of the Collective commanded these Vex.

 _WILL YOU BECOME ONE WITH THE PATTERN?_

 _...no._ He tried to conjure the familiar sensation, of willing his soul into action.

 _THEN YOU WILL BE REMOVED._

The buzzing grew louder. He kept on focusing.

 _THIS SENSATION IS FAMILIAR. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

The image was starting to solidify. The principle by which his soul had been bound to the body of an Exo...the means by which he had controlled it...were so similar to how this Mind was directing this Minotaur, that they almost felt like twins.

 _WHAT ARE YOU?_

He was but one soul. But it was a soul that had experienced much, straddling the edge of life and death without end...all for the sake of something greater than himself.

 _WHO ARE YOU?  
_

 _...I'm just a man.  
_  
With a conclusive burst of willpower, Chief yanked control of these radiolaria away from the Mind-

xxxx

The red eye of the Minotaur suddenly flashed gold; with the flexing of metaphysical barriers and decisive determination, an A.T. Field flashed around it, pushing away the surrounding Vex units. The sheer incongruity of it all actually caused the nearby Vex to stare at him with something akin to shock.

Peter floated in front of the Minotaur curiously. " _...Chief?_ "

He didn't have vocal cords or a voice box. But this shell's external vocalization software was sophisticated enough to mimic his old voice. "Told you I'd be back."

" _...I swear, you have the devil's luck._ " The fondness and relief in his voice was unmistakable. " _A_ _ **Vex**_ _Guardian, of all things!_ "

"Are you ready?"

" _...let's do it, partner._ " The Ghost merged with him, reestablishing those familiar channels of Light...and opened the floodgates.

High above, Paradeion shrieked. With fury, outrage...perhaps fear. The nearby Vex raised their weapons-

 _Let's light them up._

' _I thought you'd never ask._ '

The Light flowed, and Solar energy flared throughout his new body; the paracausal power melded to his new form, taking advantage of his new shape to manifest power in a familiar way. The Torch Hammer in his hand blazed with brilliant fire, a sight that drew all eyes on the battlefield. Chief's glowing eye stared impassively at his foes, which now seemed even _more_ bewildered by his manifestation of Light. "Out of my way."

With terrifying peals of thunder, the now-Golden Hammer unleashed blazing bombs upon the Sol Divisive.

xxxx

"...hey kid."

Aria lowered her pulse rifle, looking curiously at Tevis. "Yes?"

"The hell am I looking at?"

"You are looking at a Minotaur possessed by Chief's soul. He is attacking the Vex with great ferocity."

"Ah. Thought so. Just checking." The Nightstalker rolled underneath the swing of another Minotaur, tossing a Smoke Grenade into its face before following-up with a shotgun blast to the torso. "...I should be freaking out about this."

Aria launched a massive Nova Bomb, which split into various projectiles; they exploded amongst a dozen Goblins. "It _is_ a startling development."

Tevis glanced back over his shoulder, where one of the Titans had gathered the fallen forms of the other Exos, Lilavati-12 included. "Think they could pull it off too?"

"I am not sure. They did not undergo Sakura Suzuhara's training like Chief has; I do not know if they would be able to sustain a coherent self in the face of the Collective's Minds."

"Tch. Figures." He holstered his shotgun and pulled out a sniper rifle, taking aim for distant Hobgoblins. "Don't know how much of a difference they'd make, though!"

High above, the Transcendent Mind suddenly loosed a declarative roar...and Unit-03's jaws shifted, eyes twitching with an instinctive fury. The glowing power of the Black Heart boiled, leaking away from the Giant's torso...and fusing with one of the frozen Gaia Minotaurs.

The stony patina that covered the massive creature - over forty-five times taller than the average Guardian! - vaporized, and its joints hummed with shadowy power. The colossus's yellow eye glared furiously at them, a callous god looking down on mere peons.

Aria's eyes narrowed, recalling this progression of events. _The Eschaton Mind. So the Black Heart is now responding directly._

The Eschaton Mind aimed its giant Torch Hammer.

"EVERYONE! INSIDE OUR SHIELD!" yelled the Titan who had gathered the fallen Exos together. Joining with another Titan of Lysander's group, they flashed their hands out, creating a double-layered Ward of Dawn. Right as Aria, Tevis, and Lysander's retinue gathered inside, the Gaia Minotaur opened fire.

 **BOOM!**

A cloud of exotic matter erupted, blazing through a good portion of the pit...and then a certain Minotaur teleported onto the Eschaton Mind's shoulder.

The great yellow eye gazed into the golden gaze of its subverted brethren; said yellow eye was then blasted by Chief with a Solar-infused slap grenade.

xxxx

/The Omolon Foundry, the Last City/

In spite of a rousing first response by the Blackjacks and the various SIVA turrets, the Hive kept on advancing.

Twin disks of swirling Void energy bounced off of multiple Thralls and Acolytes, annihilating them with bursts of violet Light; as they fizzled out, Saint-14's aura of purple power faded, and the Sentinel once more gazed upon the emerging horde. _Come on, Iron Lords...we need to begin our counter-offensive!_ They just had to hold off a little while longer for the Omolon personnel to retrieve their special projects-

An Ogre chose that moment to emerge from the fiery portal.

The Titan Vanguard snarled, raising his auto rifle at the fell beast-

"HEY _, ASSHOLE!_ "

The Ogre barely managed to turn before the proverbial comet descended. A fiery Iron Battle Axe sliced into its hulking neck, cutting straight through; as the beast burst into flame, its killer blazed with Solar Light, wielding a shining Golden Gun.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

Three lines of condensed explosions speared through the ranks of the Hive, incinerating over thirty in one go; the Hunter rose, revealing the furious form of Misato Katsuragi. "BRING IT!"

The Hive turned-

Right as the Iron Lords attacked from both sides, a pincer maneuver commanded by Lord Zavala. "Split them up! Watch each other's backs!"

Saint-14 nodded grimly, taking aim with his auto rifle and delivering pinpoint bursts at any stragglers; any that got too close were punched unceremoniously in the face. With the Blackjacks providing suppressive fire, and with the Iron Lady's blade forcing the dense horde to disperse, they were easy pickings.

A solid punch to the torso carried enough force to vaporize the dread Wizard; Zavala turned towards his subordinates with stern eyes. "Set up around the portal, overlapping fields of fire; make sure _nothing else_ gets through!" As the others moved on, he and Misato walked towards Saint-14. "What's the situation?"

"SIVA is providing a much greater deterrent now than it did during the Threefold Invasion, but I wouldn't rest on its laurels. We need to deploy precise, overwhelming firepower at the portals." Saint-14 turned towards the closest Omolon warehouse; if he had lips, he would have smiled as the secured door slid upward. "And that's why I needed us to secure Omolon first."

Zavala watched as a small team of Exo technicians rolled out two large weapon racks. "Those designs...are these the special projects that _Wille_ supported?"

"The ones that have been ten years in the making? Yes." Saint-14 grabbed a cool blue weapon that appeared to be an odd cross between an auto rifle and a fusion rifle. "First of the trace rifle weapon lines, code name _Coldheart_." Handing it to Misato, he then reached to the other side of the weapons rack, grabbing a rather sleek looking auto rifle with a glowing core in front of the trigger. "A projection weapon platform, beyond any other auto rifle in the field, code name _Hard Light_." He handed it to Zavala. "We have one hundred of each. Distribute this rack as you will, and clamp down on the military districts." Hoisting the other rack over his shoulder - even though it was three times his size - the Titan Vanguard looked heavily at them. "I will be moving towards the Core district and distributing these as needed."

There was a shrill howl; from a nearby alleyway, a Hive Knight led a team of Acolytes and Thralls into the Omolon foundry's loading docks. Misato and Zavala impulsively opened fire.

Streams of charged subzero liquid splashed into the front lines, chilling them to the bone; dense electromagnetic projectiles smashed further, ricocheting off of the ground and alley walls, hitting multiple enemies. The two Iron Lords exhausted their magazines (or rough equivalent thereof), taking down the entire Hive force by themselves.

A sadistic grin of pleasure crossed Misato's face. " _Sweet._ "

xxxx

Near the center of the City, a rather plain skyscraper was surrounded by numerous warehouses and landing platforms, all filled to the brim with equipment and materials for a space-faring fleet. Given the faction's public aim of taking to the stars, it was quite sensible that most of their resources would go towards building and maintaining a fleet.

Outside of one of these warehouses, a Hunter, an Evangelion Pilot, and the Speaker - and what a set-up for a joke that seemed, inwardly mused Gendo - gazed through a window at their target. "...there's quite a lot of Hive guarding it."

"It appears to be the locus for Savathûn's ritual. It is only natural," remarked Eris Morn, lip curling with disdain.

"...how are we going to take them down?" asked Shinji. "Are we going to distract them while Eris tries to infiltrate?"

The Speaker shook his head. "Time is of the essence." He flexed the fingers in both hands. "I believe that the direct approach is called for." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and helped the Light to flow.

The two Hunters went still, their forms twitching from the sudden influx of paracausal power. Shinji looked back at him with an expression akin to bewilderment.

"My connection with the Traveler comes with _some_ perks," admitted the masked Guardian. "So...shall we?"

xxxx

All was quiet inside, save for the cruel whispers of five Wizards, the stomps of twelve Knights, and the harsh chitters of the more numerous Acolyes and Thralls.

With sudden violence, the warehouse's main door was blown inward by a decisive metaphysical blow. The Hive turned with a start, teeth bared wide at the interlopers.

Right as the A.T. Fields vanished, three sparks of Light bloomed, and the entire interior of the warehouse _sang_ with lightning. Two hooded figures split apart, one wielding twin blades, the other a staff; each one was a furious torrent, slicing away at anything that got in their way; the third was simply a living electrical storm, vaporizing anything that got close.

In fifteen seconds, the entire warehouse had been cleared of Hive belligerents.

"That went well," remarked the Speaker.

Shinji quietly double-checked the area around the needle-shaped ship - the aura it exuded was rotten, and _vile!_ \- before stepping towards it; Eris had already pried the cockpit open, and was poring through the vessel's innards. "So...have you found anything?"

"This ship is practically _swimming_ with Savathûn's foul presence," growled Eris as she prodded at the seemingly innocuous instrument panels. "The Hive runes are invisible to the naked eye...and are in such a high quantity...it would take me hours to dispel them on my own." The Hunter cursed, pounding the controls out of frustration. "Too long. If only I had more _power._ "

Shinji frowned, scratching his brain to try and find a solution to this dilemma. With a resigned sigh, he decided to ask for advice. _Mother...do you have any ideas?_ No response. _Um...mother?  
_  
' _Sorry son, busy talking with Gendo._ '

The younger Hunter whirled around, staring incredulously at where the Speaker was standing; sure enough, he was apparently talking to his Ghost...who was vibrating rather excitedly. _When did you get over there?  
_  
' _While you were talking to Eris. I wanted some more details about what his plan for Unit-01 involved._ '

 _And...?  
_  
' _I'm so excited I can barely sit still! Or float still, I guess. But I'll be sitting as an Evangelion, so it still applies!_ '

 _...uh-  
_  
The purple Ghost zoomed over towards the ship, A.T. Field shimmering brightly. " _So! Just had a quick talk with the Speaker. And I think we may have a solution for our dilemma!_ "

"Yes?" Eris calmly hopped out of the cockpit, staring plainly at the glowing Ghost. "The Speaker mentioned a plan involving Unit-01; is Evangelion the key?"

" _As it was and is for many other things, absolutely! But first, place your hand on Shinji._ "

Eris did so, gripping his shoulder. The young man blinked, staring nervously at her hand. "Uh-"

" _It's a good thing we've undergone a few spontaneous transformations prior to this! I think I've got a handle on how it works...now, Eris, no matter what you do, do_ not _let go._ "

Before Shinji or Eris could ask anymore questions, the Ghost's A.T. Field expanded, and the Light surged; Shinji grimaced at the familiar sensation of being drawn into something bigger, _far_ bigger than himself. The familiar tingle of the Evangelion's senses began to take hold...but why did they feel so _muddled_?

"...so...we are inside Unit-01."

And just like that, Shinji realized why; slowly, he turned his head to face the woman that had been proverbially dragged along for the ride. "...yes. We are."

Eris Morn nodded; her grip on his shoulder was noticeably tighter, now. "I see."

" _Well, this is an unusual situation!_ " Yui's voice echoed throughout the Core of Unit-01, reverberating around the two Hunters. " _But I must say, it is quite edifying! Also, Rose is quite delightful!_ "

Eris remained silent, lips curdling with something akin to...dismay? Unease?

"...Eris?"

" _Hmm. The two additional souls are somewhat mucking up my ability to synchronize...that'll be a problem. Eris won't be able to utilize Unit-01's metaphysical density to undo the summoning ritual!_ "

Ah. So _that_ had been his father's plan. It seemed...plausible, at least. "...are you able to link up with Eris?"

" _Well, her Ghost isn't the difficult part. But she's locked up tighter than a cipher with a 32,768-bit asymmetric key!_ "

"...um." Shinji warily turned back towards his teammate; her eyes were narrow now, with suspicion and paranoia. "...what's wrong?"

"This _thing_...even if it is powered by the Light...is foul. Wretched. The link to the Hive is undeniable...I don't know how you can stand it," she said, almost gasping for air. "I dare not open myself up to it."

" _Well, that's going to be a bit of a problem. If you can't connect to Evangelion, then your knowledge on Hive arcana is, quite frankly, useless._ "

"...the connection is the only thing that matters, right?" asked Shinji.

" _...hmm. Possibly. I might have to compensate for some spiritual filtering...but I might be able to do it!_ "

"Okay." Inhaling deeply, the Pilot turned towards his fellow Hunter, staring intently at her. "Um...Eris? What about me?" The pale woman glanced at him, hazel eyes rife with an instinctive dread. "I learned a long time ago that I can't move Unit-01 if I don't open my heart to it...and I know that not everyone can do it." As had been beaten into his head long ago, over and over again. "But...if you and Rose could synchronize with me...maybe that'll work?"

"...you are asking if I will open my heart up to you?"

...well, when put _that_ way, it made his stomach do odd flips. "Um. I guess?"

"Similar to when you helped me unlock my A.T. Field in Old Japan?"

"...yeah. Like that." Unbidden, another memory came to mind.

(Eris stared intently at him, with a heaviness that made him feel so small for how much she had just shared with him. "...remember Ikari: you are not alone. Do you understand?" His lips could barely move, so he settled for a mute nod. "Good.")

"...like that," he whispered, with a gulp.

Eris's eyes lost their distrustful edge, yet they retained their steely weight. "...then I can do that." Determination had chased all of her fear away. "I leave myself in your hands, Ikari."

"...okay. Is Rose-?"

"Rose is in agreement," she interrupted. Shinji briefly thought that he was hallucinating, or that the Light within the Core was playing tricks on him, because she looked like she was blushing. And Eris Morn did not _blush_. "We are ready."

"...all right." He shifted forward, levitating in the strange energy within Unit-01's S2 Engine. "Focus on me...and I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well." Eris, now floating behind him, placed both of her hands by his temples; a subtle spiritual shift occurred, and an odd glow flickered around them.

- _FEARDISTRUSTTERROR_ -

Shinji gulped, and tried to assuage that sudden storm of impulses as best as he could.

- _youarenotalone_ -

" _Ooh! Getting something now. I believe it's working!_ " chirped Yui.

"...I can feel echoes of Unit-01," murmured Eris, her voice now traced with awe. "...the sheer magnitude of it all..."

Shinji nodded, steeling himself for the final connection. "Let's go."

xxxx

The Speaker watched quietly as Unit-01's eyes blazed brightly. "Took them long enough." He turned his attention towards the busted warehouse doors; the cries of more Hive could be heard. "Reinforcements."

' _It's not like they can do anything to an Evangelion._ '

 _Perhaps. But I didn't get this far by making unnecessary risks. I will buy as much time as I can._ With a snap of his fingers, a fusion rifle transmatted into his hands, its gunmetal barrel lined with various vents and wires.

("Huh. The Treasure Hunter got you an interesting piece this time. Kirishima's always good for finding interesting things," murmured Banshee-30, looking at the bits and pieces on his table. "A shame about Fireteam Tuyet...but maybe I can salvage something of value from it.")

' _Just play it smart._ '

 _I always do.  
_  
' _That slugfest with your son didn't come off as very smart._ '

 _...well, everyone has their off-days._ And so the Speaker stepped forward to halt the incoming Thralls, his _Pocket Infinity_ firing with abandon into their ranks.

xxxx

/The Black Garden/

The surviving Guardians had taken to striking at the Eschaton Mind with all of the ferocity and irritation of fire ants; even though the Gaia Minotaur towered over them, the diminutive warriors had taken to clambering among its limbs and torso, trying to deliver a death by a thousand cuts.

It was something that Lysander knew could happen once. But not again. Standing protectively among the six fallen Exos, the head of the Concordat nervously held onto his shield, which was frantically vibrating with stored energy. _So many things can go wrong._ He had to have confidence, though; the pieces were all here, they just had to fall into place! _Will the battle you envisioned come to pass, Ryoji Kaji? Will our salvation become manifest?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Awoken Warlock. "...hello, girl."

"Lysander," murmured Aria Yamine, red eyes glittering with the damnably mysterious glow common to all Awoken. "I have a plan."

"Does it have something to do with your unbelievably outlandish team leader?" His gaze briefly fell upon the subverted Minotaur that was warping about, firing a Torch Hammer with great precision at the Eschaton Mind's lower legs. "An unforeseeable circumstance..."

Aria was about to speak, but she went still. "...an unusual choice of words." Eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Do you really have time to hesitate?"

"...no. I do not. But I will need the Exo Cores of these six."

"And what do you have in mind? Going to turn them into Vex as well?"

"...Chief may have taken over the body of a Minotaur. But he is not a Vex. He is still a Guardian."

"...good answer." The bearded man grinned knowingly, stepping to the side with a courteous hop.

The Warlock looked suspiciously at him before kneeling down besides the six Exos. As if knowing what she had planned, six Ghosts flashed into being above them. " _Whatever you have planned, we will not abide,_ " grumbled Lilavati-12's Ghost, colored a blazing red. " _We will not risk our Guardians' well-being._ "

"I know that you are frightened. But time is of the essence. Your cooperation may be what allows us to triumph. And as it stands...your partners will not be able to contribute to this fight. In all likelihood...they will die."

" _...we do not trust the Vex,_ " murmured another Ghost, bearing a shell with the Concordat's colors.

"Trust has little to do with anything. Right now, there is only the question of certainty." The girl stared unnervingly at the floating drones. "So tell me: are you certain?"

The Ghosts stared intently at her. A Ghost with a lime-green shell turned warily towards Lysander. " _Sir?_ " she whispered.

The man only nodded.

That was all that the little Ghost needed, as she retreated; as though a dam broke, the other four Ghosts of the Concordat's Exos also receded, leaving only Lilavati-12's Ghost to glare intently at the Awoken. Finally, after an inexorable standoff - broken by the sounds of Light-infused grenades and a Gaia Minotaur's thunderous roar - the red Ghost moved aside.

"You have my gratitude," said Aria, kneeling down to slowly unscrew and pull out the Exo Cores. The six Guardians could barely move, couldn't even speak or protest; Lysander couldn't help but wonder if the orange shields that Chief had manifested had something to do with his relative resiliency. Alas, that was a question he could no longer entertain, as the subjects were out of his hands; the bearded man watched in silence as the Awoken took off running - arms filled with Exo Cores - with six worried Ghosts floating behind her.

 _Hmm. I suppose it's time to set the next phase into motion._ He had to stay confident, and poised. Otherwise, the more rational part of his brain would be screaming at how ludicrous this whole affair was. Though...to be fair, so much of the events leading up to this point had been ludicrous. _Don't hesitate. Play your part...fulfill your role._ With that in mind, Lysander took off running towards the Eschaton Mind, hand clasped tightly onto his humming shield.

Lysander briefly tallied how many shots his shield had absorbed since this battle had begun. A fair amount, from many Goblins and Hobgoblins. The slight wail of the power cells only indicated how charged they were. _Hmm. Never tested this thing at such a level. Still within the theoretical limit._ Chief was no longer fighting the Eschaton Mind - where had he wandered off to? - leaving only Tevis and the seven non-Exos of the Concordat to fight. The Gaia Minotaur was awkwardly trying to smash at the tiny humans with its massive hand, but they were too quick. _We'll need a decisive blow...and then hope that the cavalry arrives as predicted._ In a universe where causality was a plaything for certain forces, the idea of prediction was a silly one. But the Light and the Darkness had been intermingling on this world for centuries...and in the face of a tattered journal that had _still_ gotten things right, it had been the surest thing he could rely on.

(As he thumbed through the pages, he became more and more bewildered by the predictions within...and how correct they had been. The Battle of Six Fronts, down to the time and day; the death of Ulan-Tan by 'glowing birds of light', a clear reference to the House of Arael; the bloody Clash of Giants! It was astonishing; who the hell had written this?!)

After the exile, it had become one of the only things he could rely on. Because in spite of everything, it represented his best shot at making things _right_ ; at circumventing whatever foul plans that blasted Gendo Ikari had in store!

So Lysander calmly took aim, rearing his arm; the vibrating shield was practically glowing with power. "HENRY! GET READY!" With a mighty roar, Lysander threw his shield at the Eschaton Mind's glowing torso. He knew it wouldn't make it all the way...but that's where his Guardians came in.

Henry - the Titan with scuffed green armor - leapt off of the Gaia Minotaur's thigh, lifting at the precise moment to grab the shield at its apex. With another burst of Light, he lifted himself once more, providing just enough momentum to throw the shield even higher. "YUMI! TAKE THE SHOT!"

Yumi - the Hunter with a very tattered cloak - knelt down atop the bulbous left hip, taking aim with her scout rifle. "And...boop," she chirped. She fired, right as the shield slowed in its upward arc by the glowing torso. The bullet slammed into the humming shield.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The shield unleashed its stored energy, exploding violently in a massive flash of red; the force caused the Gaia Minotaur to falter, as great waves of radiolaria began to leak out. The immense machine lurched, loosing a synthetic groan; this was the signal for the eight Guardians to abandon ship, as the titanic shell collapsed upon itself. Lysander grinned, feeling a sense of satisfaction. _Now...here's hoping the trend holds._ "It's not over yet, Guardians! Be ready!"

Paradeion, eyeing them furiously, roared; with a snarling breath, Unit-03 let another semblance of the Black Heart's power slip away, fusing with another one of the frozen Gaia Minotaurs; its overall form was aged and antiquated, with dusty gray armor and a head with a relatively clunky appearance. However, the rocky crust around the statue shattered, and the Imminent Mind glared angrily at them. Rather than advancing, it took lumbering steps backwards to get some distance. The Descendant Vex would destroy them from afar, never letting the tiny humans get close.

"Do we have a Ward of Dawn ready?!" yelled Tevis.

"Trying," growled Henry, trying to focus on his Light.

 _ **CRACK.**_ _  
_  
The thunderous sound of snapping stone drew everyone's attention. Slowly, everyone - humans and Vex alike - turned towards the third and final statue, which was shuddering mightily...

xxxx

/Two Minutes Ago/

 _"Do you believe we can pull it off?" asked Chief, his Minotaur hands digging into the stony surface of the Gaia Minotaur._

 _Aria nodded. "It is our best chance. Even if the other Exos do not have the resiliency of your spirit, I will use my A.T. Field to help bridge the connections."_

 _"The Mind within this thing will be bigger."_

 _"I am aware. But even if its pure intellect may outweigh ours...we have the Light. And it has yet to receive the power of the Black Heart."_

 _The smaller Minotaur nodded, golden eye glimmering with purpose. With a final decisive punch, it pulled away the rock covering the Precursor Vex's torso, revealing brilliant radiolaria. "...no time like the present." Aria nodded, presenting the six Exo Cores to Chief; the six Ghosts stared wearily at the Vex mind-fluid, before loosing a mental sigh and rejoining their Guardians' souls. Their fates were now in the hands of Chief and Aria. With a decisive thrust, Chief pressed into the torso._

 _The Warlock smiled, and began ascending upward. She focused on spreading her soul throughout the entirety of the machine; her unique spiritual nature made this a...simpler task._ This will be...interesting.

"If this current timeline proves to be unsuccessful, it will provide multiple opportunities for next time."

Understood _. As Aria neared the top of the Priimeval Mind's head, she could sense its heavy presence weigh down upon the seven souls of the Guardians within it. With a defiant spark of her soul, she helped maintained the connection between the Exos' souls; Lilavati-12 and the five Exos of the Concordat began to stir, roused to activity by this unusual metaphysical work._ Almost there...  
 _  
Suddenly, the Mind - disturbed from its timeless worship of the Black Heart - turned its attention to her._

YOUR INTERFERENCE IS UNWANTED

I am only pursuing the most optimal path to victory.

YOU WOULD SUBVERT THE SOL PROGENY? THE SOL PROVOCATIVE? THE SOL DIVISIVE?

The presence of Evangelion Unit-03 is unacceptable to our own plans. Had you disclosed this to us earlier, we may have come to an arrangement. It is not our fault that you hid this from us.

OUR PATTERN IS SUPERIOR TO YOURS

...well, I suppose we will find out, won't we? Whoever triumphs will be the one whose Pattern will go on.

 _With those thoughts made, Aria felt the distinctive burst of seven souls within the Gaia Minotaur; holding on tightly to a notch in the titanic machine's neck, she flared her A.T. Field, synchronizing with the seven Guardians within, calling upon more and more Light. As a tidal wave swept aside all within its way, the surge of paracausal energy brushed the Primeval Mind aside._ The machine is now ours.

xxxx

...and with an explosive movement, the third Gaia Minotaur - bearing the sleek and seemingly-futuristic armor of the Precursor Vex - erupted into life, titanic body blazing with Light in the same manner that the Imminent Mind glowed with the Black Heart's power. The Precursor Minotaur's sole eye shined gold, and it spoke with the voice of seven Guardians. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT."

The Imminent Mind snarled, raising its Torch Hammer-

SMACK!

-just in time for a Solar-infused punch to smash into its face, unleashing a sound akin to a dozen thunderclaps.

Lysander blinked at this turn of developments. _Hmm. No interference from Evangelion Unit-02 like Kaji predicted...but beggars can't be choosers!_

xxxx

The feeling of the needle-ship was unusual; in the hands of Unit-01, the physical form wasn't anything different, but there was a distinct burning sensation, that made Shinji's insides itch.

' _It's probably the latent metaphysical taint of the Hive. The Light within Unit-01's S2 Engine mitigated that of Evangelion's flesh...but there's also the fact that Savathûn has significant power at her disposal._ '

 _...I see._ He wondered how Eris dealt with it. The woman was muttering quietly, in a tongue he could not understand; it was a bizarre sensation, feeling the intentions of her soul - the absolute reversal, the total unmaking of the summoning ritual - as though they were his own. Even so, it was something that he could endure.

' _Endure is downplaying it! I find the channeling of two other souls through you to be an incredibly fascinating example of synchronization!_ '

 _...mother. I need to focus.  
_  
' _Sorry._ '

"...I have mapped the entirety of the ritual's path," muttered Eris. "...now it is only a matter...of reversing the flow of energy, and expunging the Hive's presence..."

" **Oh really?** "

The two Guardians went still, eyes going wide. The bright interior of Unit-01's Core, and the sensory information from the Evangelion itself, faded away; they stared into a wall of green fire - endlessly burning, always consuming - that veiled a three-eyed witch. "Savathûn," growled Eris.

" **You believe that you have the fortitude to expel my presence?** "

"You _will_ not claim this City, you wretched creature," snarled Eris. Shinji winced, trying to focus on the boundary of his own soul; Unit-01's A.T. Field was being probed by a foreign presence.

The hidden echo chortled. " **How precious! I have subverted entire nations, deceived whole worlds, undermined stellar empires! You are but mere insects, controlling a living corpse fashioned from Nokris's flesh. Whatever latent power you have...is meaningless compared to my own.** "

The voice of Yui Ikari echoed through the metaphysical expanse. " _A decent argument. But I have a rebuttal! Shinji: let the Light flow._ "

Shinji Ikari grit his teeth, and focused on his bond with the Traveler's Light; pulling it through Unit-01, and directing it along the paths that Eris had willed.

xxxx

Suddenly, Unit-01's hands glowed, inundating the needle-ship with Light. Orange lines streamed through the ground, tracing the paths that had been walked by Lady Efrideet's body.

"A positive development," murmured Gendo Ikari, ducking beneath the swing of a Knight's cleaver before blasting its face with lightning. "But a little faster would be _great_."

xxxx

All throughout the City, an orange glow emanated from the ground, temporarily causing the defenders to falter with bewilderment. "...this is a good thing, right?" asked Cayde-6.

xxxx

The echo of Savathûn sneered. " **You truly believe this will be enough to save you?** "

"...I believe it will be enough to shut you up," defiantly said the pale Hunter. "Ikari: _now._ "

Shinji roared, calling upon the Light. With an immense rush of force, the metaphysical expanse - green fire, three-eyed specter, and all - was blown away-

xxxx

-the orange lines blazed, and the Light erupted like a geyser. Every denizen of the City - Guardian or otherwise - went still at the overflowing warmth, while the Hive shrieked in agony as it tore into them like knives.

For a brief instant, the entire City glowed brighter than the Sun.

"...yep, definitely a good thing!" yelled Cayde-6.

xxxx

After those glorious moments passed...the Light faded. The Hive portals had been shut. The Hive themselves, incinerated.

The Traveler, humming with the lingering memory of an ancient dream, seemed just a little bit...fuller, yet still asleep.

The needle-ship of Efriddet, burned to ash.

The Speaker sighed, turning towards the stoic form of Unit-01. "Hmm. That went well."

xxxx

Within Unit-01's Core, Shinji breathed heavily. "...did...did we do it?"

"Yes, Ikari..." muttered Eris, slumped against his back with apparent exhaustion. "...I believe we did..."

"...are...are you okay?"

"...the feedback from expelling Savathûn was...intense. I...will be fine."

With a sudden flash of Light, Rose appeared in front of the two Guardians. " = _3_ " she chirped.

Shinji blinked, not quite getting the intent behind her message. "Uh-?"

"You will say nothing _more_ , Rose," growled the tired Hunter.

" _（^w^）_ "

" _...oh my, how forward!_ " exclaimed Yui's voice.

"What? What did she say?" asked Shinji.

"...something silly," murmured Eris, too tired to do more but swat weekly at her apparently-joyful Ghost. "...but now's not the time to rest on our laurels..." Grimacing, the woman tried to raise her head. Key word being 'tried'.

" _=o ?_ "

"No Rose," answered Eris. "For the Hive...this is merely the opening salvo."

xxxx

/The _Deep Arcana_ , the Hills Cloud/

Compared to the robust and glorious girth of Oryx's Dreadnaught, and the imposing majesty of his Hive's tomb ships, Savathûn's fleets retained the sharp edge of the first Needle: that great ship which had pierced the veil of Fundament, and revealed the truths of the universe.

Aboard the greatest of these ships - a mobile dagger, able to pierce the heart of space, of time, of the Sky's most stalwart homes - was the seat of Savathûn and her court, the High Coven.

With a brief _snap_ of putrid radiance, Savathûn's head jolted backward, as though she had been kicked in the face. " **Ah...how rude of them!** "

The nearby echo of Xivu Arath laughed uproariously. " **Your wicked tongue and cunning ways, undone with brute force! How delightful.** "

" **...there is at least a delicate touch to the Sky's newest slaves.** " Brute force it may have been, but applied with a precision that could only be described as analytic. " **How interesting.** "

The echo of Oryx, burning with the sheer weight of the Darkness, stared at her with inquisitive eyes. " **You wish to see more.** "

" **But of course! Our gods have complained mightily of their wayward sibling, Eva; if this is the work that your bride has accomplished, I would plumb the entirety of its depths before tearing it out by the root.** "

" **Then we are in agreement, sister.** " The image of Oryx's wings fluttered with anticipation. " _ **Aiat!**_ **Then let us advance in the way that is proper to our positions. I shall advance as a united whole, for a true King fears no challenge.** "

Xivu Arath laughed. " ** _Aiat!_** **I shall attack at every point and every juncture, for war leaves nothing unscathed!** "

Savathûn sneered. " ** _Aiat!_** **Then I shall strike at the weakest place, as befitting a poison that ravages a body.** "

The cry of the Hive triad echoed throughout every ship, from the mightiest warrior of the Ascendant Realm, down to the tiniest larva.

" _ **AIAT!**_ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Calcified Fragments - Redaction**

" ** _The Lost Verse_** **"**

 **Crota, my son. Your foolish fanatic - Thalnok, who mantles himself after you in all things - has sung of the monuments left by your conquests. As though I need someone else to tell me how thorough your slaughter is, so delicious and sumptuous to my Worm! Yet the tales of these glorious shrines - testaments to me, but more importantly a testament to the Deep - are telling by what they lack.**

 **Nokris. My callous Bride; Mother of Blood; She of the Serpent's Tongue; Curse of the Sky! My thoughts of her are few and far, ever since her accomplishments were purged from the Worlds' Grave. Countless generations of Hive have been born and killed, who have never listened to her harsh whispers, who have never been burned by her awful gaze! Such is the nature of her betrayal, so stark and different from that of my sisters'.**

 **Where Savathûn would demand that I enact vengeance upon her for undercutting me, Nokris has made no demands. Where Xivu Arath would unleash her war-moons upon my fleets to test my defenses, Nokris has tested nothing. The Worm Gods deigned to bless her with one of their own, so exceptional was she! So strange, for one who bore me such wondrous children, to turn away so completely, without a word to anyone or anything. To utterly abandon our crusade is a sign of weakness, and such weakness had to be purged.**

 **Not that you will ever hear these words, my son. Just like my oath against Taox, these memories are mine alone to bear, and a lesson to all others! Her statue in my Dreadnaught is the only remnant, a singular sign that a creature named 'Nokris' ever existed. Let the others who remember her understand: our sacred cause is supreme, above even the bonds of family! Let those who never knew her wonder: what dreadful heresy was done to justify such a thorough removal?**

 **And yet. And yet! Her departure, done in secret, was total; her tithe, cut! I have not sensed a new brood, nor have I felt the echoes of their hunger; she must have deigned to deny her very nature, that of Motherhood; she must have been devoured by now, surely. Yet Eva has not returned to rejoin our Gods, so their pact must still remain! How, and why?**

 **My curiosity chews at me. What providence, that the forces of Harmony loom large; the coming war shall be a worthy distraction from these errant thoughts!**

 **If only Nokris had remained. I would have taken the first bite of the Gift Mast to spite her, my beloved Bride.**


	53. The Black Heart II

**Grimoire: The Factions 2**

 **" _There's a lot of choices. Do they really amount to anything?_ "**

 **"It's a shame that Master Adonna perished during Twilight Gap. Her historical records were quite extensive."**

 **Novitiate Nami nodded as Master Rahool spoke. "I am humbled that the Cryptarchy has selected me to take her place."**

 **"It will depend on whether your insight and relative knowledge is comparable. You will need to review her possessions and provide a treatise on a topic of historical significance."**

 **Nami nodded; Adonna had been a useful iteration, given her access to the City's historical records. Maintaining that access was important. "Will I have access to any of her original research?"**

 **"That would defeat the point, young Novitiate. It's a test of your current capacities, after all."**

 **And that's how Nami found herself within Adonna's old quarters, rife with scrolls, data pads, and various knick-knacks. Of particular note were the various trinkets signifying the various factions that had existed throughout the City's history. It didn't take long before she settled on a treatise covering the factions. And not the ones in the Consensus either, namely Nerv, Wille, and the Concor...no, not the Concordat. They had recently rebelled. Seele had taken their place. Anyway, not the ones in the Consensus: they had the largest presence, and thus well-known. The lesser factions...the extinct factions...they were far more interesting. Although her report would focus on the more mundane details, she pondered some of the more unusual things that her various iterations had learned over the years.**

 **The Future War Cult: How had they obtained their strange Device? Had they cobbled together something from an ancient cache of Vex tech?**

 **The Symmetry: Ulan-Tan's teachings regarding the Light were popular, and had rigor to them. A shame that he fell against the House of Arael; without him, the faction fell to the pieces.**

 **The Binary Star Cult: They believe that the Traveler itself triggered the Collapse. It took a little work, but Nerv and the Speaker managed to create a subtle propaganda campaign to discredit them. I had several civilian iterations who helped.**

 **The Monists: Their research regarding whether the universe is a simulation had potential applications into facing the Vex. Fortunately, they were too esoteric to gain a significant following of their own.**

 **The Blue Sun: An unusual experiment, from before the City even began. One of my older iterations tried to create a cult based on worship of the Original Rei Ayanami, to make fulfillment of the Grand Design...simpler. Unfortunately, Lady Katsuragi used her influence to squelch this movement, personally testifying about her direct knowledge of the First Child from the Time Before. Given her stature as an Iron Lord and her relative popularity, the Blue Sun never had a chance to get off the ground. However, the idea has promise, and may merit more consideration if we have to restart the timeline.**

 **The New Monarchy: This was a group that had significant influence before the Consensus was founded. In the grand scheme of things, they got the sovereign they wanted in the Speaker; his influence with Osiris and with Nerv means that his decisions can be implemented relatively easily.**

 **The Concordat: Lysander is truly a vexing figure. The few iterations I had within his faction - be it as a Guardian, or a Ghost, or a civilian - were killed during his doomed coup. I suspect that Gendo Ikari may have had a hand in this, but I can only speculate.**

 **So many others, who either no longer are, or whose influence has dimmed to the point that they are irrelevant in the grand scheme of things.**

 **I look forward to the day that I no longer have to deal with these tiresome games.**

xxxx

/The Black Garden/

The Imminent Mind growled, surging with dark power-

SMASH!

The giant Precursor Minotaur - infused with the Light, willed into action by the souls of the seven Exos, strengthened by the spirit of Aria Yamine - delivered another crushing punch to its torso, leaving an imprint of Solar energy. The Gaia Minotaur - nay, the Gaia _Guardian_ \- moved with impressive dexterity for such a massive being.

Aria felt like her body was going to be torn apart. Even if the Light was empowering this great machine, her soul was enforcing the connections between Chief, Lilavati-12, and the Concordat's Exos. It was...exhausting.

" _You will maintain it._ "

 _Understood._ She would endure until the end.

The Imminent Mind roared, unleashing a wave of power to push away its enemy; the Gaia Guardian powered through, kneeing the Descendant Minotaur in the gut. Grappling furiously with the Vex - the sound of metal clashing against metal was thunderous, louder than a jet engine! - the Gaia Guardian managed to get a hold of the Vex's thighs and neck; with unwieldy movement, the Gaia Guardian raised the Imminent Mind up to about chest-height.

Aria winced; her spirit was undergoing the equivalent of cardiac arrest.

 **CRACK!**

The Gaia Guardian lowered the Imminent Mind onto its knee, crushing its spine and causing a gigantic spray of metal and radiolaria to go flying; the power of the Black Heart sputtered and faded, as the Imminent Mind was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

Aria exhaled, grateful for the lesser strain.

"NOW." The Gaia Guardian turned, speaking with seven voices. Its golden eye glared at Paradeion. "YOU'RE NEXT."

The Transcendent Mind snarled. And that's when it teleported in front of Unit-03.

 _...oh no._ Aria winced at the sudden shift in the air; her grip on the Precursor Minotaur's neck tightened out of a weary impulse. _This is...problematic._

With a flash of black and gray mist, the Vex Hydra _merged_ with the chest of Unit-03; the power of the Black Heart flowed through both Vex and Evangelion, and they roared in unison. Slowly, heavily, the Black Heart descended to the ground, facing the Gaia Guardian eye-to-eye.

Then, with even greater speed, Unit-03 charged, ramming its shoulder into the Gaia Guardian.

xxxx

The feet of the Gaia Guardian and Unit-03 stomped over the ruins of fallen Vex units, pancaking them into the ground.

"Damn it, scatter!" yelled Tevis, running as fast as he could. Lysander and his remaining seven Guardians did likewise, trying to avoid the footsteps of the immense giants. "Hell; this place ain't big enough for this!" He ducked behind a fallen Minotaur, peering anxiously at the clash of proverbial titans. "...how are we supposed to bring it down?" He casually swiped a purple engram that was resting by the Minotaur's ankle; no point in letting anything go to waste. _Then again, I may not live long enough to get it decrypted._ Distantly, he could see the Concordat firing upon Unit-03, using whatever weapon and Light-based ability they had on hand. Explosions and colorful energy splashed against the Evangelion's legs, proverbial ant bites for all the effect they were having.

The Gaia Guardian planted its feet, punching at Unit-03's chest; the Black Heart parried the blow, retaliating with a quicker counter that blazed with an orange A.T. Field.

SMASH!

The giant Precursor Minotaur stumbled, but swiped back with a hand full of Arc energy; Unit-03 ducked under it, and countered with knee into the massive machine's torso.

Tevis grimaced; he had nothing better to do but fire his weapons at the dark beast, just because doing _nothing_ was unacceptable. _How do we stop this thing?  
_  
xxxx

Aria Yamine felt the blood trickle from her nostrils.

' _You are coming apart,_ ' whispered Megumi. ' _My attempts to heal you are undone with each blow._ '

 _I realize that._ The strength of an A.T. Field was dependent upon two factors above all others: the metaphysical magnitude of the soul...and the willpower mustered by that soul. The teachings of the Sage, as relayed by Sakura Suzuhara, were exercises in willing your soul's boundary to behave in various ways.

Right now, she and Chief were far more determined than most other Guardians had ever been; even with the additional intentions and wills of the six other Exos and their Ghosts, their spirits were still muddled and lesser due to greater disorientation. Now, their Light - their access to it - was their greatest contribution. By comparison, the dry intellect of Paradeion was paltry in the face of their wills.

But their souls were small. Even Aria and Megumi's souls, iterations of Rei Ayanami - the Successor of Nokris! - were limited by their physical bodies. And Unit-03...its soul was gargantuan by comparison.

In addition...it was the current host of the Black Heart, that fragment of pure Darkness made manifest. Lastly - as though these were not _enough_ \- the physical bodies differed: the Gaia Minotaur required a sufficient combination of A.T. Fields and paracausal power - in this case, the Light - to even move. The Evangelion, with its titanic muscles and immense soul, had an inherent advantage: it was more limber, more agile. Case in point: it barely dodged a right straight from the Gaia Guardian, delivering a cross counter to the face.

Aria winced at the collision; she could feel the flickers of the Black Heart's dark power, leaking from the Evangelion's massive fist. She knew how things would turn out at this rate. _We will die.  
_  
' _Probably._ '

 _...drastic measures are called for._ One particular timeline came to mind, one that had been a proverbial age ago.

The Original was quick to make her will known.

" _No. Although taking the Black Heart into yourself will provide us significant power, it will serve as a beacon to our Throne World. We will be attacked from all sides by the Hive, just like in that timeline._ "

 _Most likely. But what are we to do?_

" _...your highest chance for success is to rely on the Light in its fullness. Pull as much as you can._ "

 _...I see._ There was one method that would undoubtedly turn the tide. But the consequences...

" _You know what this entails._ "

 _...I understand._ She huffed, with slight annoyance. _A shame that these eyes will never again see Ikari-kun in person. Megumi?_

' _I am ready._ '

" _You were dutiful and useful. Farewell, Aria Yamine._ "

Aria sighed, shifting her internal Light to the energy that she was most accustomed to, that she was most familiar with: that of the Sunsinger. It was also quite...apropos, given what she is about to do. She glanced at her Ghost - nestled amidst the thick cables of the Gaia Guardian's neck - and noted how much Light she was leaking. _How wide is the channel?  
_  
' _As wide as I can make it._ '

 _Make it wider.  
_  
' _...very well._ ' The little drone was beginning to crack.

 _...this is the nature of the Light. To give until there is nothing left...and then to give even more._ It was a truly noble facet of the Sky. If only there had been more time; she hadn't even been a Guardian for two years, a proverbial baby in the grand scheme of things. _I will miss learning more from the Cryptarchy. I will miss the insights of my mentor._ She pondered if Ikora Rey would mourn her. _I will miss your partnership, Megumi.  
_  
' _And I you, Aria. Our work will become part of the great flow, yet another addition to the vast work of Rei Ayanami._ '

 _Indeed._ In that, there was consolation. _All for the Vision.  
_  
' _All for the Vision._ '

With those final thoughts, Aria gently extended her A.T. Field, and interfaced with the soul of one particular Exo Core, nestled within the radiolaria of the Precursor Minotaur. _Chief._

 _Aria?_

 _Our current tactics are insufficient. We will lose._

 _You're telling me the obvious._

These impressions were punctuated by Unit-03 - jaws open wide in a grim and perpetual grimace - slamming its fists into the Gaia Guardian's chest. _Which means you must have an idea._

 _I do. Our A.T. Fields are insufficient to make this Gaia Minotaur move with the dexterity we need. We will need to take a page from the Black Heart, and supplement our power with that of the Light._

 _How?_

 _...regardless of what happens, you must win._

 _What are you-?_

 _Make it count._

Aria cut the connection, and glanced knowingly at her Ghost. "Are you ready?"

' _Yes._ '

With those last words, Aria Yamine delved deep into her very being-

xxxx

 _The Light is inexhaustible...and it is everywhere._

 _For such glorious power, it is amazing to think that those who have wielded it could ever fall._

 _But that too, is why the Darkness is so powerful. Two sides, of the same paracausal coin._

 _In the end...once we succeed...that coin will land on its side. They will be in balance, for the sake of humanity...for **his** sake._

 _But for now...in the face of this dark fragment, this immense shadow...we need more Light._

 _Our bodies were insufficient to channel all that we were capable of._

 _Yet now, our physical forms are irrelevant._

 _We are a mere shadow of Rei Ayanami's vast and glorious soul._

 _Channel the Light._

 _As much as we can take, and more._

 _Let us burn, until nothing remains...and in so doing, **burn away our enemy**._

xxxx

The air within the Black Garden suddenly hummed.

Tevis winced at the strange lightness in his chest. It was as if he were in danger of floating away. "What...?"

xxxx

In that instant, Megumi punctured a hole in the Black Garden, using her very soul as the knife.

As a river roaring through a dam, the sheer volume of Light shattered Aria's Ghost into a thousand pieces.

Aria Yamine herself went ablaze, her very body dwindling away into ash and charcoal as the Solar Light ate away at her. Yet she still had the presence of thought - of will, of intent, and fortitude - to channel that Light into the Gaia Guardian.

Her final thought seemed to echo through the souls of Chief, Lilavati-12, and the five Exos of the Concordat. _Make it count.  
_  
And so Aria died, for the final time.

xxxx

Unit-03 suddenly paused, as its opponent suddenly became engulfed in flame.

The Gaia Guardian, bearing immense wings of fire, suddenly flexed its fingers with a nimbleness that had been uncharacteristic up to this point. "...I SEE." The golden eye glared. "...THIS ENDS NOW."

Unit-03 growled, lashing out with another quick jab that was bound to hit...except now, the Gaia Guardian was _faster_. With unbelievable quickness, the Precursor Minotaur grabbed the Evangelion's arm and _twisted_ ; with a shift of momentum, it spun the Evangelion around and grabbed the other arm, locking them behind its back.

Paradeion was only able to loose a confused warble before the Gaia Guardian unleashed a Tiger Suplex on Unit-03.

xxxx

The collision caused by the impact made the entire pit rumble, and the Black Garden seemed to shake.

"Gah!" yelped Tevis, stumbling to the ground. "...yeah, not interested in staying around here." Even if the residual Light that the giant Minotaur was radiating made him want to jump five thousand times. "...don't want no part of this." The Nightstalker barely maintained his footing as the Evangelion rolled to its feet, striking at the burning form of the Gaia Guardian. Every single movement of the two giants made the air shake. "HEY!" he shouted, yelling in the direction of Lysander and his Guardians. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The bearded man shot Tevis an annoyed glare, before turning back to his subordinates. "If you don't have any long-range capabilities, carry the Exo shells away! The rest of you... _attack with everything you've got!_ "

And that's how the air suddenly roared with continuous Nova Bombs and Golden Gun shots.

Tevis's lips curled with irritation. "Damn it." He looked down at his hands. "Damn it." It was _so_ tempting. "...DAMN IT!" He tried to make himself feel by screaming angrily as he loosed Shadowshot after Shadowshot in Unit-03's direction.

xxxx

Unit-03 snarled, eyes glowing with black mist, and unleashed a glowing A.T. Field at its opponent.

The Gaia Guardian's body blazed with Solar Light, rebuffing the spiritual wall. "...SO MUCH POWER. ENOUGH TO TURN REALITY ON ITS HEAD."

BAM!

Metallic knuckles smashed into the Evangelion's face. The beast growled - wincing as explosions of Void and Solar Light blossomed across its legs - and retaliated with a kick-

SNAP!

Unit-03 shrieked as the massive Minotaur caught the foot with one hand, using its other elbow to break the knee. Dark shadow leaked from the wound, and the leg dangled grossly. "BUT WHERE'S THE WILLPOWER? WHERE'S YOUR DETERMINATION TO CARVE YOUR OWN FUTURE?" proclaimed the Gaia Guardian, raising its great Torch Hammer and firing Solar-tinged blasts of exotic matter.

Paradeion screamed. With grim focus, the Evangelion powered through; the Black Heart's power was searing the very air, establishing its dominion over the bright interloper. The blasts coming from the diminutive Guardians seemed to be swallowed within its dark depths. With a furious roar, Unit-03 grabbed the Gaia Guardian by the shoulders - the flames were scorching hot, torching armor and burning whole square feet of skin - and tossed it through the air.

The Gaia Guardian managed to right itself in the air, using the Light to slowly land on its feet; such dexterity should have been impossible for something so large, and yet it was so. "IS THIS IT? IS THIS ALL YOU'RE WORKING TOWARDS? WHAT'S THE POINT OF IT ALL? WHAT'S THE MEANING BEHIND IT?"

Unit-03 charged again, bringing a glowing fist-

POW!

The Gaia Guardian countered with a foot to the face. "IS THIS IT?!" The question, repeated, bore immense ire and disbelief. The titanic Minotaur delivered a fierce one-two into the Evangelion's jaw, before reaching down with both hands to grab at Unit-03's torso; with a ferocious groan of metal, the Gaia Guardian raised Unit-03 above its head...and then delivered a punishing powerbomb, _smashing_ the Evangelion into the ground.

BOOM!

The entire pit cracked, sending up clouds of dust, debris, and Vex metal; whole portions crumbled and fell away, descending into a deep abyss.

"...THIS ENDS NOW."

Paradeion roared in unison with Unit-03; the Black Heart surged even higher, turning into a column of shadowy tar and spiritual flame.

The Gaia Guardian responded by raising its hand, manifesting a Dawnblade of immense proportions.

xxxx

"We gotta hightail it out of here!" yelled Henry, grabbing at his fellow Concordat Guardian.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" roared Yumi, struggling against the Titan's grip.

"The ground's collapsing!"

"SO?! THIS IS LIKE A CHILDHOOD DREAM COME TRUE!" screamed the excited Hunter.

xxxx

With a fiery slash, the Gaia Guardian struck, tearing through the Black Heart. Then, rearing back, it thrust the blade forward.

Fire erupted from Unit-03's back; Paradeion had been speared through, and the Hydra's eye went dark.

The Gaia Guardian ripped the blade away, leaving a burning hole within Unit-03's torso. Gurgling, the Evangelion fell to its knees, even as the Black Heart began to collapse on itself...

 ** _KABOOM!_** ** _  
_**  
...and exploded in a shower of sparks and spiritual fire.

xxxx

The Black Heart had been vanquished. Shattered. _Broken.  
_  
As Unit-03 burned to ashes, and the remnants of the Darkness faded, the effects rippled across the entire system and beyond.

xxxx

Elsewhere within the Black Garden, the thorny flowers burned; bloody roses, which had fed off of the spirits of the conquered, wilted and died.

Even though the bodies of the fallen had long ceased to he bear life, their spirits were loosed, free at last. A distinct sigh seemed to echo through the halls of the Black Garden, one of relief.

Shiro-4's corpse managed an impossible smile before it dissolved into particles of Light.

xxxx

In the Last City...there was an odd vibration. In the aftermath of Unit-01's spectacular expulsion of the Hive...it was understandable that most would miss it.

Not the Speaker.

With a start, Gendo Ikari whirled towards the Traveler, staring intently at it. The concentration of Light had gone up...dramatically. And yet...the flow from the crippled god was still stymied as it had ever been. _Hmm...has the Black Heart been destroyed...?  
_  
' _Perhaps._ '

 _...shall we expect Lysander to return with Unit-03 in tow?  
_  
' _Maybe._ '

 _You sound very unconvinced.  
_  
' _To be frank, I've never put much stock in that little journal of his. No matter how scarily accurate it was._ '

 _Hmm.  
_  
' _Now_ you _sound unconvinced._ '

 _It just would have been nice for Lysander to make his sacrificial play. It would have made things much simpler._ The Speaker sighed, turning his attention towards incoming Guardians as they gathered to see Unit-01 with their own eyes. _Oh well. We'll play things by ear. Like always.  
_  
xxxx

Elsewhere. In the midst of a twisted clutter of human facilities, isolated from reality.

" **...I FEEL THAT.** "

"...as do I."

" **DO WE ACT NOW?** "

Praedyth shook his head. "No...not yet." He had to be patient. He had to wait for the _right_ moment.

xxxx

On Mercury - which now bore a ring of molten Vex metal, purged from what had once been a complete Machine World - there was the stirring of another god.

Within the Caloris Basin, surrounded by hundreds of Servitors - each one drinking deeply of his presence, using it to convert their ether into breathable atmosphere - Zeruel gazed into the sky.

++ _ **A PECULIAR TUNE!**_ ++

++A STRANGE BLIGHT-  
-HAS FADED FROM MY SIGHT++  
++YET THE SONG OF THE GREAT MACHINE-  
-REFUSES TO RETURN++

- _ **HOW LONG WILL MY PATIENCE LAST?**_ -

The Progenitor of House Zeruel sighed, briefly causing the pinkish clouds to swirl. Deep below, his tendrils dug into the crust, pulling and striking at the remnants of the Vex. If the Great Machine ever awoke...he would be ready to receive it properly.

But for now, he would work.

xxxx

Far away, within the Asteroid Belt, Mara Sov's eyes flickered. The balance of the system had shifted.

"My Queen?"

Her brother's voice caught her attention; her glowing eyes glared at the young agricultural scientist, a rather quiet woman. Per the Techeuns...her soul bore the same marks as Nula's. "...I am merely pondering what her fate should be."

The Prince stared heavily into the pink eyes of the young woman. The same metallic cuffs that had disturbed the link between their 'sister' and her true 'source', as it were, were now bound around the woman's limbs. There would be no self-immolation _this_ time. "I was not here when you discovered the truth about our...sibling." His yellow irises glowed with a vicious shine. "I hope this one can provide us with _answers_."

"...I am not your enemy," whispered the woman. "We have greater foes at this juncture."

The Queen sneered. " _I_ will be the judge of that." She looked decisively at Uldren. "Do whatever you must. I want to know _everything._ "

To the woman's credit, she did not struggle or complain as Uldren and his Crows dragged her away.

xxxx

Even farther away, within a Hive fleet, a certain god tilted his head.

The Deep had just...twitched, as if it had been pricked with a thin blade.

With inexplicable quickness, the wretched presence of the Sky had become...stark. Less muted.

Oryx sneered. " **You only make yourselves a more delectable target.** "

As if in anticipation, the Taken King's ships went fast, their engines burning through stellar matter in anticipation of a greater meal to come.

xxxx

Elsewhere. In a realm underlying reality, where a blue star burned.

The Original Rei Ayanami was pleased, overall.

" _The Vault has been plundered by the Guardians. The Black Heart has been destroyed._ "

The distance murmurs of the Vex Collective were scattered. Confused. Ready to try new things.

" _You have mustered so many forces in this system because of the Traveler's presence. Many of your stratagems have been fully thwarted. Whole Minds have been destroyed._ "

Protests. Counters. Possibilities. All were offered.

" _Deploy the Undying Mind if you wish; it will not avail you. But Ageron has already availed himself of the Pyramidion. In the face of your losses...in the face of the forces that are about to strike us...what do you have left?_ "

Silence. Reluctance.

Rei Ayanami smiled.

" _The Inquisitive Mind and the Baris Analytic are in agreement, after all. Submit to Eva. Submit to me. Become part of the new Pattern, and live forever._ "

...acquiescence.

Things were coming together quite well for her.

xxxx

Elsewhere. Further away, within a tunnel of condensed spacetime.

As the Fatherworld and the Cabal Home Fleet moved through warp, Dominus Ghaul stood quietly within his personal chambers aboard _The Immortal._ His eyes, red as human blood, stared upon the Exalted. "...you feel it, don't you?"

The mythical weapon stirred.

"That burst of Light. The presence of the Traveler...it calls to you." The Emperor of the Cabal clenched his fist. "Soon..we shall arrive. And your thirst for battle will be quenched." The upcoming war would be the greatest test of the Cabal Empire's might.

He relished the... _opportunities_.

xxxx

/The Black Garden, Nevada, Old America/

' _We're...back! On Earth! This dimension's been anchored back to physical reality!_ ' exclaimed Peter. ' _The shroud of Darkness is lifting..._ '

 _I see.  
_  
' _...what's wrong?_ '

 _Trying to get out of this giant Minotaur._ Even within the massive flow of radiolaria, there was a sudden lurch.

' _...oh. I see. Without Aria's Light..._ '

Chief gathered the six other Exo Cores within his metallic hands, wading roughly towards a relatively bright spot amidst the glowing radiolaria; pushing against a thin barrier, he gave a harsh shove-

SHLOOP.

-and he was out. With a blink of energy, Chief - still inhabiting the form of a Minotaur - teleported rapidly away from the pit; the giant Precursor Minotaur - now lacking any will or direction from any Mind - slumped over and fell, crashing into the rough stone. The ground, already abused heavily by the footsteps of three Gaia Minotaurs and an Evangelion, cracked further...and fell away. With an all-too-slow descent, the bottom of the pit gave out, and the remnants of the Vex machines poured into the dark abyss below.

' _...well, that could have been bad._ '

 _I know._ Chief gazed into the dark shadow with a single golden eye, resisting the human urge to wince at the hollow _boom_ from far below. Slowly, he gazed back up the stairs, where his teammate and erstwhile comrades looked down warily at him. "Mission accomplished."

Tevis sighed, looking at him with a wary eye. "Lucky bastard."

Chief glanced over at Lysander; the man was staring quietly at the pit, with a pensive look on his face. "Were you able to save the bodies of your Exo Guardians?"

"...yes. Further up, with Henry." The man gestured up towards one of his Titans; six Exo bodies were lying in a row, one per step.

"Thank you." He slowly walked up, gingerly holding the Exo Cores within his Minotaur's hands. _My memories are somewhat unclear. Will we be able to reattach these Cores to their bodies?  
_  
' _I'm...not quite sure,_ ' honestly answered his Ghost. ' _No new Exos have been made since the Collapse, and the anti-tampering measures of GEHIRN were so robust that not even Guardians were able to pull out their own Cores without shorting out. Or blowing up. Or something else. Or some combination thereof. Even with a Ghost's ability to resurrect them, it made study somewhat...impossible._ '

 _...so this is unprecedented.  
_  
' _I would say yes._ '

 _...I see.  
_  
' _...hold on, incoming transmission. It's from the Vanguard. Going to use your...external speakers to patch it through._ '

At that moment, a familiar voice echoed out of Chief's speakers. " **Hello, hello? Am I coming through? Been a while, so I would like an answer...any day now. Please?** "

Tevis tilted his head. "Cayde?"

" **Well, hello there Tevis! Fancy hearing your grouchy voice again.** "

Some of the Concordat's Guardians looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and memory. One of them - Yumi, of the tattered cloak - whispered, "Haven't heard that voice in, like, _forever..._ "

" **So. City's had a bit of a busy day, long story, I'll tell you later. But imagine my surprise when we get back to the Tower and find out that, out of the blue, there's no more interference in the Anomalous Zone. Our satellites can see everything** ** _clear as a bell._** **So I figured, why not drop a line and see how my new favorite Guardian is doing?** "

Tevis snorted. "Kiss-ass."

" **Hey Tevis, when there's up-and-coming talent, you want to maintain a good relationship. Am I right Chief? I'm right, aren't I.** "

Chief defaulted to a more standard response. "Sir. We've successfully infiltrated the Black Garden. The Vex Mind Paradeion has been destroyed. The Black Heart was also destroyed."

" **...huh, probably explains why my Light feels kinda** ** _tingly_** **. All well and good, and I'm sure you'll have** ** _plenty_** **of stories that'll make me seethe with jealousy, but that's not why you went out there to begin with.** "

"...sir. Shiro-4 was KIA."

" **...** "

"I'm sorry."

" **...huh. I...I see. Well...I guess you'll be able to tell me more when you get back then...you should be able to call your jumpships from there, Guardian.** "

"You might want to arrange for some additional transport." Chief's golden eye turned slowly towards the Concordat around them. "We've found...stragglers, if you will."

" **...stragglers? Wait a sec...do you mean the Concordat? Did you actually run into them?** " Cayde, apparently assuming so, ran with it. " **Hey, Lysander! If you're hearing this...no hard feelings, okay? I mean, sure, the attempted coup after Twilight Gap was** ** _kind of_** **a dick move, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, what do ya say? Eh?** ** _Eh?_** "

Yumi promptly snickered. "Well, _he_ certainly hasn't changed one bit."

xxxx

Lysander let the excited words of Cayde-6 wash over him; his eyes were focused upon the gaping hole, the site of the climactic battle against the Vex and the Black Heart they had worshiped. _That...didn't go as expected.  
_  
Unit-03 had been burned to ashes. Incinerated. Nothing of it remained.

 _This...wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
_  
The Evangelions had always been considered figures of myth and legend, for centuries. Ryoji Kaji's journal had gone into more detail, describing how they could channel vast quantities of Light. Unit-03...it was supposed to have been the key to the Traveler's resurrection. Freed of the Black Heart, it would have been his to use! And...!

And...

 _...no point in fretting about it now._ There was nothing that he could do. He had resigned himself to this fate, had spent _decades_ trying to gather the pieces in preparation for this...and for what? The Black Heart vanquished: a great victory for the Light. But not the ultimate victory he had hoped for, had _desired_. Without Unit-03...the future that the journal had spoken of seemed a grim possibility, now. Then again, with this divergence...could the journal be trusted anymore?

"Sir."

Lysander turned towards a human Warlock, the one with red paint splattered across the shoulders of her robe. "Yes, Nika?"

"I have reestablished contact with the rest of our number; the Transfer Gate is approximately one hundred miles south of our current position. What is our next move?"

"...our next move." That's right. With his original plan dashed to pieces, he had to react and come up with something else. Eyes narrowing, the head of the Concordat looked heavily at her. "I will need at least some of our number to get in touch with our outposts in Asia, Europe, South America, and Africa. Even though the Black Heart has been destroyed, we must be ready for Operation THERMOPYLAE."

"...so the Traveler has yet to awaken?"

He sighed. "...that's what I'll need to find out." He stared heavily at her face. "I will be returning to the City."

"...you will not be received well. There is no telling _how_ their histories describe you, now." Her voice fell to a whisper, as she glanced wearily at the forms of Chief and Tevis. "And who knows who else the Speaker's three-eyed _creature_ has ensnared?"

"If it will be as a prisoner of war, then so be it." It was time to face reality, and accept the hand he had been dealt. He would still need to ensure that at least _some_ presence survived outside of the City...

(He stared with grim finality at the sketch; it depicted a strange ship, encaging the Traveler as a hand gripping a ball. The feverish text - _Light cut off? The last refuge sundered! The slumbering machine, trapped?_ \- only cemented the need for his plan to work. He would claim Unit-03 by any means necessary.)

...but now, the everlasting struggle to secure humanity's future would once more take him back to the City, into the proverbial lion's den. Hopefully, he would at least find _some_ aid...or, perhaps, former allies who had simply gone quiet in the passing years. "I will need no more than those who are gathered here to accompany me...I would rather have everyone else scatter, away from the Vanguard's eyes. We'll need a message delivered to Hawthorne, so she can prepare the Farm for the worst-case scenario..."

"...I will advise them," murmured Nika, moving away so that she could deliver the message discreetly to her Ghost.

Lysander sighed, turning his eyes back towards where the Black Heart had once been. _The die has been cast.  
_  
After all these years, he was going home.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Purge**

 **" _Find them._ All _of them._ "**

 **In the days leading up to the Second Cataclysm, there was an unusual governmental action that occurred within the Reef. It was only thanks to communications between the Cryptarchy of the City and the Reef that it was discovered at all by the Vanguard.**

 **The overall order of events is still in dispute, but all available information and testimony seems to indicate the following: after returning to the Reef from a long sojourn amongst the Inner Planets, Nula Sov - the younger sister of the Queen, Princess of the Royal Family, and the vaunted Mistress of Secrets - vanished. All questions regarding foul play went ignored in light of ensuing affairs: namely, the swift and total abduction of various Awoken by the Crows of Prince Uldren.**

 **Although power plays and political intrigue were not new concepts as far as the Royal Family went, the apparent lack of logic and consistency did not go unnoticed, for there appeared to be no common link between the kidnapped, beyond the fact that they were all of the female sex. In terms of occupation, station, political views, or religious persuasions, there was no trend to be found, and it seemed as though the Crows seized people at random. No abductions occurred amongst the Awoken beyond the Reef, including military still working alongside Guardians throughout the Inner Planets.**

 **One can only assume that the disappearance of the Princess had something to do with this purge. Unfortunately, thanks to the subsequent assault on the Reef by Savathûn and her Hive, answers may be long in coming.**


	54. The Cry of Lysander)(The Evangelion Duel

**Grimoire: The Exalted 2**

 **" _From the Tomes of the Consul_ "**

 **It was a strangely ordinary day, when we gathered at the edges of Torobatl. The capital of our empire gleamed with the gold of Calus's plunder, stolen from the Praetorate. The other members of our conspiracy could not risk seeing us in person; fortunately, Freeborn Otzot could use the clairvoyant OXA Machine to communicate with our collaborators. We three were the only ones necessary...and it was not unusual for Umun'arath to speak with one of her Primuses.**

 **"The mood of the people has begun to sour against Calus," growled Umun'arath, her immaculate tusks sharpened to a fine point. "Even though the wretched mob still loves his decadence, those who remember the traditions of our people...well, even they were galled by his audacity."**

 **"Indeed," murmured I, resisting the urge to launch into a tirade. Our _beloved_ Emperor Calus, so _humble_ was he! Bearing the namesake of our very star, it was by his word that Kalos - the Everlasting Flame, the life of our world, the inspiration of all great virtue! - had been devoured and trapped within the Celestial Rings: grand engines that could propel our homeworld through the darkness of space. In a more just age, he would have been torn to pieces for such sacrilege. Alas, his degeneracy had sapped the good sense of so many! "It is yet another reason that we need to act _now_. The sooner, the better." The sooner he was deposed, the sooner my thirst for vengeance would be slaked.**

 **"We have yet to decide on the Emperor's fate." Umun'arath's hulking hands slowly squeezed her goblet of tea, its stone surface creaking because of her strength. "Even if his works are cancerous, his popularity is still significant. We would have no chance of regaining control."**

 **I sighed; the Evocate-General ever had an eye for the intricacies of war and battle. Such was her nature as the Primus of All Legions. "It would be deliciously ironic to exile him on one of his Grand Leviathans."**

 **"...it would. But it would deprive us of a useful warship." Umun'arath had a valid point; another one of our Emperor's _magnanimous_ gifts was the creation of massive vessels, modeled after the Leviathans that our ancestors had worshiped in the time of the Kings. A Grand Leviathan could devour planets and other heavenly bodies, fitting for such a gluttonous pig; Calus styled himself as one who made the constellations more 'beautiful'. Such arrogance! "However, it would be spacious enough to house other inconveniences."**

 **"It would." I turned slowly to the third member of our party; lesser in rank than Umun'arath, yet all the more important in my estimation. "You have been very quiet, Ghaul."**

 **The Primus of the Red Legion was staring quietly at his hands, red eyes brimming with a sea of thoughts and a maelstrom of intentions. Such pride I had, in this albino runt; even if he would never grow to the size of our most vaunted warriors - Umun'arath herself was nearly twice as tall! - he bore a keen mind, sharpened by his abandonment in the wastes, and honed by my teaching. His performance as a gladiator had been so impressive, that he had won the favor of the Emperor himself; such was his domination in war, that his title of 'Ghost Primus' was widespread throughout our empire.**

 **"You have something to say?" asked Umun'arath with a rumbling snort.**

 **Ghaul looked up with conviction. Above all else, this is what I had found to be most impressive about him: a strength of spirit beyond any I had ever seen. Such was the might of his _Anima Murum_ , that it had never once been pierced. "...we are thinking too small. If we are to restore our people to its proper place...we must aim higher."**

 **"Then _enlighten_ us," sneered Umun'arath.**

 **Ghaul quietly stood, moving away from our table. "...when the time comes to act, it must be decisive. I will be in the Acrian Desert until then." The pale Primus, mouth hidden by a distinctive mask, quietly left the tea shop.**

 **Umun'arath huffed. "Such a strange one."**

 **It was a fair assessment. But Ghaul had proven himself to be a fitting vessel for my ideals and ambitions; how darkly appropriate, that Calus's society viewed runts so horribly! The _dear_ Emperor espoused love and prosperity for all, yet turned a blind eye to the cultural practice of abandoning weak children - the dumb, the crippled, the lame, and so many more - in the harsh deserts that lied between the vast cities, the humid forests, and the luscious plains of our homeworld. It was an ancient practice that had been illegal under the wise guidance of the Praetorate, for even the weakest Cabal could take a blow meant for another, sacrificing themselves for the sake of their betters. And even then, you had a rare jewel like Ghaul, whose size belied his tenacity.**

 **Whatever Calus's reasons were - for all I knew, he believed that the presence of runts made for a less _happy_ populace - his folly was our gain. _My_ gain. "It is his way," I said. "It does his heart well to return to the wasteland in which he was left to die." Such sojourns were to Ghaul what whetstones were to a gladiator's severus. "He will be ready to act when it is time."**

 **"He had better," muttered the Evocate-General.**

 **As it turned out, I needn't have worried. Our grand conspiracy, involving so many important figures, would never get the chance to initiate a coup. In the end, Ghaul acted alone.**

 **For you see, he returned with the Exalted.**

 **The very next morning, he marched on the capital by himself, bearing the power of Acrius's legendary weapon.**

 **By the time the skies went dark, Calus was dead...and Ghaul was the new Emperor.**

xxxx

/One Week after the Black Heart's Destruction/

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

By the time jumpships had made it the site of the Black Garden - both those belonging to Chief and his fireteam, and those carrying Warlocks and Cryptarchs eager to study the legendary place - and ferried the 'Black Heart' team back to the City, two days had passed.

Chief had been sequestered for five days as a safety precaution, due to the fact he was now a Vex Minotaur. Needless to say, Nerv, Seele, and Wille were _all_ fascinated by this development.

Lysander and the Guardians that had accompanied him had _also_ been sequestered, for entirely different reasons. All public knowledge of their presence was squelched, known only by the Consensus and Lord Shaxx (since his Redjacks provided security for their 'private' housing).

Finally, after Chief had been given the proverbial 'all clear', it was finally time for him to be debriefed as well. Coincidentally, it was decided for Lysander to meet the Vanguard as well.

Which is how the Minotaur-Guardian found himself being poked and prodded by the Vanguard Commander. " _Um...are you okay, sir?_ " asked Peter, eyeing the Warlock with concern.

"Hmm? Oh, yes yes, I'm fine. I'm just... _fascinated_ , is all," murmured Osiris, his fingers tapping rapidly together. His canine helm did little to hide his wide smile. "Incredibly fascinated."

"Inappropriately fascinated," muttered Cayde-6.

"...it's strange." Chief's golden eye turned towards Saint-14, who was staring at him with something akin to trepidation. "It was one thing to hear Tevis describe it. It's quite another to see it in person."

" _Chief isn't a danger, of that I can assure you,_ " assuaged his Ghost.

"...I do want to believe you. But this has been something we've never encountered before."

Osiris quickly followed up on the Titan Vanguard's words. "And that's why it's so _fascinating!_ How exactly were the radiolaria severed from the Vex Collective?"

"...based on Akagi-80's analysis, it has something to do with my A.T. Field," said Chief.

"...wait, Akagi-80?" asked Cayde.

xxxx

/Four Days Ago/

/Nerv Headquarters, the City/

 _Chief looked down at the gaggle of technicians and scientists staring at him, gathered from all three factions of the Consensus. Akagi-79 was at the front, standing on the other side of tempered glass. "Hello."_

 _The female Exo's green eyes briefly flickered. "...huh. This is...a thing. Definitely a thing."_

 _"...you okay, Dr. Akagi?" asked one of Nerv's technicians._

 _"Yes, yes, doing fine. Kind of. Mostly. By the way, update our records. Currently Akagi-80 now." She sighed. "Okay then! Enough dawdling. Let's get to work."_

xxxx

"...seriously?!" exclaimed the Hunter Vanguard. "That's yet _another_ bet I missed. I'm starting to slip."

There was a hushed giggle from the other end of the table. "I seriously missed him."

Osiris briefly glanced over at the four individuals standing at the far end. "Ah. My apologies for not properly welcoming you back. I was...distracted."

Lysander sighed, flanked by his three-Guardian retinue - the Warlock Nika, the Titan Henry, and the Hunter Yumi, who was staring at Cayde with nostalgic excitement. "No. By all means. Take your time."

"I have to be honest, Lysander...you've put us in a bit of a difficult position," said Saint-14, turning towards the bearded man.

Lysander glared angrily at the Titan Vanguard. "Oh? _I've_ put you in a difficult position?"

"Well, you _did_ try to pull a coup. Tried to initiate a revolt, cause a revolution, overthrow the current government..." Cayde-6 paused, looking wryly at him. "...ring any bells? I'm sure it does. Then again, you _are_ getting on up there in age...what are you, two hundred, now?"

"He's two-hundred and two, actually."

"Ah, thanks," said Cayde, ignoring the impulsive glares that Henry and Nika sent towards Yumi. "...hey. Weren't you the one who blew up a munitions warehouse during Six Fronts, taking out a bunch of Bardielim _and_ giving me time to save a bunch of civilians? Hold on, memory's a bit rusty...Yugo, Yang, Yami... _Yumi,_ that was it!"

"Your selective memory is as impressive as always, Cayde," said Osiris, his eyes focused intently upon the Torch Hammer in Chief's right hand.

"Holy _shit_ he actually remembers me," hissed the Concordat's Hunter. Yumi turned rapidly towards Henry, seemingly unable to decide between wanting to throttle him or wanting to hide behind him. "I wasn't ready for this! Give me a hand!"

"...uh..." Henry looked plaintively at Nika, who promptly took a large step away.

' _...well, this seems to be going well,_ ' mentally said Peter.

 _Hopefully._ "Even if the Concordat did launch a coup...however long ago it was, it can't be important enough to keep us from cooperating in the face of greater threats."

"Hmph," grumbled Lysander. "We may have cooperated to stop the Vex, but my grievances remain. Speaking of which...even though the circumstances were _unusual_ , I don't appreciate having five of my people whisked away. And I've yet to get _any_ information as to their whereabouts."

"...you are referring to the Exos? I've been getting daily updates from Dr. Akagi," said Osiris.

xxxx

/Nerv Headquarters, the City/

The seven Exo bodies that had been recovered from the Black Garden were suspended within vacuum-sealed cylinders, held by various robotic appendages.

The six Exo cores were held within strange display units, seemingly ancient and bearing the sigils of GEHIRN. Prodded by tiny needles and scanned by various lasers, the Cores were being analyzed. Their respective Ghosts floated by the tiny tanks, diligently watching their partners.

Akagi-80 peered quietly at one of the Cores. "Never thought we'd ever drag these things out of storage."

" **So you've had these devices?** " asked Lilavati-12; her voice echoed from the display unit, which apparently provided a means to communicate for the soul within the Core.

"A fireteam actually found them within a GEHIRN facility in the Arabian Dead Zone decades ago. Unfortunately, the equipment that allowed us to safely _remove_ the Cores from the Exo frames had been long destroyed, lost, stolen, and so on...so there was never any chance to use them."

" _So...this is quite a big deal, then?_ " asked Lilavati's Ghost.

"Well, we've never had an opportunity to map out the metaphysical connections of an Exo Core before...and how they connect with the anti-tampering devices in the actual Exo frame. With this, we'll be able to actually work on active Exos...and perform actual _upgrades_."

" **Upgrades?** "

"Well, without knowing how the Exo frame connects with the Core, making any changes to the sensory suite has been...nigh-impossible." If not fatal. "But now...we may be able to implement some things that have always been theoretical up till now."

" **...I am not sure how I feel about being a guinea pig.** "

"And how would you feel about having an actual olfactory sense?"

" _...a sense of smell?_ " The Ghost blinked. " _That's a thing?_ "

" _Wille_ actually pioneered that technology long before Twilight Gap, for people who suffered nasal injuries or impairments. But the technology has only ever been implemented for humans and Awoken...never for Exos."

" **...I am intrigued,** " admitted Lilavati-12.

 _As am I,_ thought Ritsuko with a strangely dour nostalgia. For some reason, she was longing for the actual scent of cigarette smoke. "That's just the beginning."

xxxx

"I can assure you, your people are in good hands," assured the Vanguard Commander.

Lysander curled a lip. "I suppose."

"... _so!_ " Cayde-6 clapped his hands together, drawing attention in his usual manner. "I get that it's been a long time, memories may be fuzzy, so the bad ol' times may not seem as bad. I'd like to help facilitate the whole reconciliation process."

Saint-14 sighed. "Cayde, this is _not_ the time-"

"No no no, trust me, I've got this. I mean, the big difference between the Vanguard then and the Vanguard now is _me._ I mean, sure, Andal was a swell guy and all, but I'm also _me._ " The Exo practically sauntered over towards the Concordat's Hunter, placing an arm around her shoulder. "So, Yumi, can I call you Yumi?" She barely had the chance to nod before he continued, "Great to hear. So, I'm always up for new Hunter stories from the outside, but I also know that things are give-and-take. Since I'm feeling nostalgic as of late, you tell me your stories, and I'll tell you some tales of me and Shiro-4, what do ya say?"

"Sounds... _nice_..." gulped a starstruck Yumi as she was lightly led away. She glanced over her shoulder, glaring at her fellow Concordat Guardians. " _For the love of the Traveler_ , HELP ME!" she hissed.

Lysander, Henry, and Nika stared intently as the two Hunters walked away. The latter two glanced at each other...and then sighed, before doing a quick round of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.' The Titan's scissors beat Nika's paper; with a muffled curse, the Warlock turned away and went to follow them.

"...so, she's a fan of Cayde, I take it?" remarked the Vanguard Commander.

"...many of us dealt with our exile by telling stories of famous Guardians and their exploits," admitted Lysander. "Some are remembered more admirably than others."

Saint-14 tilted his head. "I...see."

"I can only wonder how I'm portrayed," murmured Osiris, using a tone that indicated he truly didn't wonder at all. He was still fascinated by Chief's current...state.

Lysander briefly bristled.

' _...my my. There's a_ lot _of bad blood there._ '

 _...weren't you around when the Concordat rebelled?  
_  
' _I was on Mars at the time, trying to find my Guardian. Emphasis on 'tried'. So I missed all of the...excitement._ '

 _I see._ Before Chief could speak up - to try and dissipate the tension - someone arrived to shatter it.

"GUARDIANS!" Everyone turned towards the entrance, where Lord Shaxx himself stood. "I've heard rumors, but I had to see with my own eyes! To think that our brothers and sisters in the Concordat have returned!" The Lord of the Crucible sauntered in, placing an arm around Henry's shoulder. "Your Titans always _did_ have the best Defenders! How wonderful, to have you seeking reconciliation with us!"

"Actually Shaxx, we're still working on that-" said Saint-14.

"And a docile Minotaur!" Lord Shaxx stomped over towards Chief, looking directly into his golden eye. "Now _this_ was a rumor I could not believe! Is there truly a Guardian in there?"

"...yes. I was in Sakura Suzuhara's A.T. Field class with you. I was the other Hunter."

"An interesting fate! Are you still capable of being resurrected by the Light?"

"...my Ghost is still bound to me, so yes."

"How _interesting._ " Before Chief realized it, he had been dragged over towards Lysander by Lord Shaxx. "I'll have to see this for myself in the Crucible!" He placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, who looked at him with some alarm. "To Bannerfall!" Before he could say anything, the Lord of the Crucible had transmatted them away.

xxxx

Lysander stared with a dumbfounded expression as his last Guardian was suddenly whisked away. "...what just happened?"

"...Lord Shaxx happened." Saint-14 sighed heavily, looking wearily at Osiris. "I'll go after them, to make sure he doesn't cause too much of a scene."

"You mean damage control?" remarked Osiris. If Lysander didn't know any better, he would say that the man sounded _offended_ by Shaxx taking away the Minotaur-Guardian.

"...since we haven't made the Concordat's return public? Likewise for Chief's current status?" The Titan Vanguard sighed. "Yes. Damage control will be likely." The Exo took off.

And then Lysander was alone with the Vanguard Commander.

He saw Osiris's heavy stare, and felt his lips tighten with immediate suspicion. "...this was your doing, wasn't it?"

"I _had_ told Saint-14 and Cayde-6 that I wanted to speak with you in private."

How typical. "And they obliged because they're your loyal dogs, is that it?"

"Cayde-6 agreed because it would get him out of this meeting earlier. Saint-14 agreed because he's my friend. Lord Shaxx...was not anticipated. But then again, he's Shaxx." The Warlock Vanguard slowly walked towards him, looking directly into his eyes. "So. Shall we?"

"...I suppose I don't have a choice, in the matter?" muttered Lysander, glaring at the Guardian he had opposed politically for so many years. "Just know that I do have contingencies in place." Left unsaid: _if I were to never be seen again.  
_  
Osiris smiled, placing his right hand on Lysander's shoulder. "You act as if you're in danger of dying. If that was your concern, don't worry." As he spoke, he held up his other hand; with a flash of Light and digital gleam, a bronze gauntlet transmatted onto it. "Because you wouldn't have been exiled if that were the case."

Lysander's eyes widened, and there was an uncomfortably familiar sound - hollow, akin to water falling - that erupted as brightness over took them-

THUMP.

He landed roughly on his feet, breathing rapidly from the sudden teleportation. Looking around wildly, the overall contours were...memorable, as were the vials of Light lining the walls. "This... _this_ place!" It was the Speaker's secret chamber! "How-?!" Turning towards Osiris, Lysander growled, "That feeling...the sounds, the lights...it was like going through a _Transfer Gate._ "

"That's because it was. To an extent." Osiris held up his gauntlet; the Vex influences were impossible to miss. "I can forge passages with my Light, and create synthetic tunnels in the Vex Gate Network. Since they do not exist without my active participation, the likelihood of an Axis Mind establishing a foothold is minimal."

"...you could have let the Vex establish a foothold in the _City!_ What's wrong with you?!" yelled Lysander.

"Making use of a hostile's resources is a fundamental lesson of war; a lesson that you never wanted to learn, apparently."

"But the risks have to be mitigated!"

"And you think I didn't?" Osiris glanced wryly at him. "How do you think I was able to appear all over the City during Six Fronts? During Twilight Gap? It's been quite useful, but I can only go to places I've previously been to...and the amount of Light needed to form the gateway increases as the spatial and chronological displacement grows."

Lysander frowned, looking back around the chamber. "...if you've been here before...then you know what this place contained." The lack of that great orange crystal, containing the three-eyed creature...that wretched Hive spawn! "Where is it?"

"If you're referring to Rei Ayanami...she was taken away months ago by the Exo Stranger. Her longstanding alliance of convenience with Gendo Ikari was more-or-less severed."

"Is that so? Imagine my _shock_." The dark glee rose with a vengeance, which he tried to suppress; if that creature no longer deemed Gendo _useful_ , then it could only mean bad things for humanity. "And you _knew_. You _**knew!**_ "

Osiris tilted his head. "...you are making many assumptions as to the lengths of our knowledge. But with the way you speak, and with your general demeanor...if you _had_ seen the Original Rei Ayanami, then your reaction would have been poor. Hasty. Let me guess: after you discovered this place, you immediately launched your coup, didn't you?" Lysander's silence was answer enough. "...honestly, you always did have some horrible political instincts."

"It was not about mere _politics_ ," snarled the head of the Concordat. "It was about the survival of our world! Our civilization! Our very species! How was I supposed to react?!"

"With a measure of prudence. The City had lasted long enough with Gendo Ikari at the helm. Would one more day of waiting have really made a difference?" Osiris tilted his head the other direction, as if mulling over a long train of thought. "Unless you truly believed that the City's current government represented an existential threat...and you wouldn't believe that without at least _some_ hard evidence. Propaganda only goes so far, after all. And _I_ believe that it has something to do with how you found out about this chamber."

Lysander sneered. "You would be right." Perhaps it was time to lay his cards on the table. Even if Osiris's fascination with the Vex was galling...Gendo Ikari was a greater threat. The man had to be stopped, no matter what! "Here," he said, pulling out a very familiar journal. "Read and understand my despair."

xxxx

 _Well, he's certainly as melodramatic as ever,_ thought Osiris as he grabbed the leather-bound book and flipped through its pages, eyeing the aged Japanese script with an arched eyebrow. _Hmm._ He quietly analyzed the feverish words within. _Sagira,_ he 'thought' out loud, communicating with his Ghost, _are you cataloguing this?  
_  
' _Of course,_ ' she said.

 _Are you able to determine its age?  
_  
His Ghost manifested, bearing an unusual shell with golden spikes and protrusions that actually hovered around her eye. With a brief scan, she mentally murmured, ' _Judging by the molecular composition, the overall damage, and the latent particle matter...I would say Pre-Collapse, easily. Handwriting included._ '

 _I see._ There were certain historical events described within that he _knew_ for a fact had occurred, given that he had been around to encounter them. The fall of the Iron Lords against SIVA; the Battle of Six Fronts; the first rise of Crota, prior to the Clash of Giants; the fall of Rezyl Azzir; the death of Ulan-Tan against the House of Arael; the Exo Stranger; the sheer power of Ana Bray at the Battle of Twilight Gap; the Reef Wars; the emergence of Zeruel; the Black Garden's location in Nevada. _If these bear out...?_ He turned back further, analyzing earlier events from before his time: Evangelions fighting various dragons; the MP-Eva Series - the Nine - gathered around the Traveler...but of particular notice were a series of sketches depicting Gendo Ikari pressing a button, coinciding with a violent strike against the Traveler by extra-dimensional minds. The esoteric wording of the author was clear enough that he could discern its meaning. _So...the Nine_ were _devouring the Light of the Traveler...but it was Gendo Ikari who effectively crippled it, using the MAGI.  
_  
Hmm. That would take a minute to process. "You never thought to reveal this to anyone else?" He flipped to another page, seeing the sketch of a three-eyed girl with short hair, bearing various titles: Rei Ayanami, the Original, the Successor of Nokris; her connections to the Hive were impossible to ignore. "Because this would have at least raised some eyebrows." He flipped to another page, noting Gendo Ikari wearing the mask of the Speaker.

"...I had to make sure. I couldn't just reveal this to just anyone. I had to make _sure._ " Lysander sighed bitterly. "When I saw that _creature_ , that Hive abomination...I was confronted by Gendo Ikari, in this place."

"Oh? Did he also see your journal?"

"Not only that, but the bastard practically _taunted_ me about how he had cooperated with this 'Ayanami' and the Exo Stranger. Given how damn tightly he had you wrapped around his fingers...I panicked."

"And initiated your coup attempt."

"Yes."

"You know, just because the Speaker was my mentor, doesn't necessarily mean we are of like mind on everything." Osiris pondered how he would have reacted if Lysander had showed this to him over a century ago. "For instance, I didn't know about the Original Ayanami's presence here until earlier this year."

"...what."

Poor Lysander seemed so befuddled. "And this is why I never really cared much for your presence on the Consensus as the Concordat's representative: you had no sense of pragmatism or prudence. If you hadn't burned your bridges, you might have been able to make a difference." Given the dreams of all Ghosts involving Instrumentality, and the nature of the Nine, and Akagi-80's own memories of the event...there was no doubt that they had played a role in initiating the Collapse. But Gendo had very conveniently left out the part he had played, leaving the Nine to bear all of the blame. Which did fit his personality. "And that brings me to a certain thought..." He gestured at the journal with a rapid tap of his finger. "You are _certain_ that Ikari read this."

"Of course. I was _there_ ," growled Lysander.

"...then your sense of antagonism may be a little misguided."

"Are you actually going to _defend_ him?!"

"I'm _trying_ to get you to think about things." If nothing else, Gendo Ikari was thorough. His years of experience with the man had taught him that much. "If he knew that _you_ knew about all of the information contained in this journal...complete with all sorts of _interesting_ information that could have gotten him ousted, at the very least...then why are you _still alive?_ "

"Why? Because executing me would have been even more disastrous. The Concordat had been part of the Consensus since its inception; we had significant support, going back for _decades._ Killing me would have made reconciliation impossible, and even _Gendo_ knew that."

"Are you sure?" responded Osiris. "Need I remind you that your coup occurred mere _weeks_ after Twilight Gap? After one of the greatest battles in the City's history, and after so many were lost? The wounds were still fresh...and the sting of betrayal was even more stark."

(It was the first time that Seele would be represented as part of the Consensus; the Awoken - Kaworu Nagisa - sat serenely besides the representatives of Wille and Nerv. They were all looking intently at the man handcuffed at the foot of the table, a bearded man with rich dark hair and impetuous vigor. At the head of the table, the Speaker sat with tented hands. "We have deliberated for many days, Lysander. And we have come to a decision.")

"...during your public hearing, you did not testify to any of the knowledge you saw in this journal. Merely repeated your tired talking points, accusing the Vanguard and Speaker of allowing Twilight Gap to happen. How come?"

Lysander sighed. "By that point, I was convinced that the _entire_ sitting government of the City had been subjugated by Gendo Ikari. I had already lost the coup; I didn't want to try and force their hand if it meant that innocent people would die."

"Hmm. Admirable," supposed Osiris. "But you seem to be convinced that it was a unanimous decision to exile. Between the three head factions and the Vanguard...it was a split decision as to your fate. Andal Brask and Representatives Akagi and Nagisa voted for your exile. Director Bray, Saint, and myself...voted for your execution. The Speaker was the deciding vote."

The implication did not escape Lysander, judging by how he went still.

"That's right: Gendo is the reason you're alive. Which means that your exile served some purpose to him." He flipped back through the journal, coming to some of the final pages; he saw drawings of Unit-02 facing off against the Black Heart - centered around a sketch of another Evangelion, undoubtedly Unit-03 - and more hazy sketches of said Evangelion glowing with a brilliant aura. The text hinted at something...unusual. _The first discrepancies._ "What was your ultimate goal?"

"...I intended to marshal enough forces to storm the Black Garden, and reclaim Unit-03. Once the Black Heart was destroyed...I would have used the Evangelion's ability to channel the Light, and restore the power of the Traveler. I would have _healed_ it, using the spirit of the Evangelion."

"...I see." The specs for an Evangelion's S2 Engine were astonishing, but the amount of Light that would have required would have still been...monstrous. The ramifications were immediately clear. "You would have died."

"I know. It would have been _worth it._ "

How interesting. It explained why Gendo had been in favor of Lysander's exile; not only did it represent a possible wild card in terms of healing the Traveler, but it would have ultimately resulted in Lysander dying anyway. _How...efficient._ "But things didn't pan out that way." Honestly, it was impressive that the journal had been accurate for even _that_ long; in the face of so many paracausal forces and retroactive agents, that it still accurately predicted so many events was...practically impossible. _Yet once it got to the Black Garden...that's where the divergences occurred. I wonder what the deciding factors were?_ He would have to puzzle that out later.

"...no." For the first time, Lysander seemed to lose his brash bravado. "Unit-03 was destroyed. Burned to naught but ash and dust." The head of the Concordat lightly paced back-and-forth, hands on his hips. "...I spent decades establishing a support network among the nomadic tribes that still exist outside the City. Any Guardians that I could rally to my cause, I pursued with all of my might. I had learned my lessons from the failed coup; I was more _subtle_ in making my case regarding Gendo Ikari's treachery." The former exile turned a harsh glare towards him. "When word finally reached us that Unit-02 had been recovered...I knew that the time was near."

"...so that's why you took so long to attack the Black Garden." Mustering a strike force - Guardian and non-Guardian alike - would not have taken over a century to do. But if he was waiting for the fulfillment of yet another prediction - namely, the return of Asuka's crimson Evangelion - then his caution now seemed sensible.

"For all the good it did," spat Lysander. "The Black Heart was destroyed, true...but the Traveler _still_ has yet to awaken. And Gendo is still the Speaker."

"...hmm." He flipped to the final page, arching an eyebrow at the sight of Cabal warships surrounding the Traveler. _A fate that Lysander was working to avert?_ Given the divergences that had already occurred, was there any assurance that it would still occur? _Hmm. Something else to prepare for. I wonder if this was from any of the timelines seen by the Speaker._ "I think you need to expand your horizons." _Sagira, is it time?  
_  
' _It will begin in approximately five minutes._ '

 _Perfect._ Osiris walked forward, placing a hand on Lysander's shoulder. "I would like to show you something."

"I do _not_ want you to use your Vex-tech again."

Osiris rolled his eyes at Lysander's outrage. "Fortunately, transmatting _out_ of this chamber is possible. Sagira."

With a brief burst of power and Light, the two transmatted away-

xxxx

-and reappeared atop the Tower, facing the eastern perimeter beyond the Barrier. Lysander winced; the feeling of transmatting _still_ hurt, after all these years. However, his pain was quickly forgotten, as his eyes were drawn towards two Giants. "What...?"

"Asuka-3 and her Evangelion will be going out into space to face the Nine. Their increased aggression can no longer go unanswered," elaborated Osiris. The Vanguard Commander's amusement was obvious, and all the more irritating for it. "So in preparation, she will be sparring Unit-01 in a live combat exercise."

xxxx

Inside Unit-01, suspended within its Core, Shinji Ikari sighed. "Why am I doing this again?"

" _Because Asuka is going out to face the Nine, and she needs the practice._ "

"...the Nine?"

" _The winged Evangelions that were publicly revealed to be the cause of the Collapse after the Alliance between the City and the Reef was established?_ "

"...ah." Emphasis on 'publicly revealed', given that he knew what his father's role had been. "...I feel like I should be more worried about them."

Yui sighed. " _Well, in all fairness, you've been preoccupied with other things. Also, by the time they got deployed during the Cataclysm, you were_ extremely _dead._ "

"...thanks, mother," said Shinji, drier than a saltine cracker.

" _They'll have to be taken care of eventually, anyhow. The men that they once were...well, they practically bankrolled_ ** _all_** _of the research that NERV did. And GEHIRN. And SEELE! Not the current faction Seele, but the Pre-Collapse organization. Honestly, their whole public facade was really well-done. As far as genocidal conspiracies go, it was a_ top-notch _operation._ "

"...you sound like you're admiring them."

" _It's mostly childhood nostalgia at this point. You know, regarding logistics, manipulative people, and so on. As a matter of fact, my dad - that is your grandfather - was actually on their main Committee! For all I know, he's actually one of the Nine! Small world, isn't it?_ "

"...mother?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Why am I related to so many amoral and unethical people?"

" _Luck of the genetic draw?_ "

Shinji sighed, letting his head sag.

" _Not the answer you wanted?_ "

"NO."

" _Sorry._ "

The Hunter inhaled and exhaled heavily, focusing his attention on Unit-02. The crimson Evangelion was stretching its arms and elbows, trying to limber up. _Not exactly sure how useful I'll be for sparring...I mean, I don't even have wings.  
_  
" _Well, to be fair, given the Light at your disposal, along with the Evangelion's A.T. Field...interplanetary travel is theoretically a breeze._ "

"...you mean I could travel beyond Earth in Unit-01?"

" _If the Nine can do it,_ we _certainly can._ "

"...huh." That was actually kind of neat.

xxxx

Within Unit-02, Asuka-3's blue eyes were sparking with barely-contained glee.

" _Boy, you're really hyped up for this, aren't you?_ " asked Mari, the little Ghost floating serenely by her head.

"I haven't had an actual Eva-to-Eva spar since before the Collapse. Forgive me if I'm a little giddy."

" _You just want to put the 'Invincible Ikari' in his place._ "

"Hell yes I do!" exclaimed the Exo Titan, not even denying it. "I always wanted a crack at him, Pilot to Pilot. Just to know where we stand!"

Mari sighed dramatically. " _Please, Princess. It's not a contest._ "

"...it was to me." The Exo flexed her metallic knuckles, feeling that sense of drive and conviction welling up within her soul. "I've learned to get over a lot of things after all these years, Mari. Losing Kaji-kun; giving up my original body; losing my mother; losing _everything_ during the Collapse...hell, dying and becoming a Guardian was an adjustment all its own."

" _Aw, you flatter me! I'm more strenuous than an apocalyptic cataclysm! Gonna scratch that off of the bucket list..._ "

"...ANYWAY, my point is...I never got the chance to put my little grudge against the kid behind me." Mostly because she never had the chance to actually deal with it to begin with; the damn **dummkopf** had gone and died after only two years of piloting! "I wanna give him my best shot...and no matter how it ends, I'll be able to move on with no regrets."

" _...girl, you think you're so cool, don't you? If you actually lose, you're gonna gripe about it. INCESSANTLY._ "

"...okay, maybe a little." She still had _some_ pride as a warrior, **verdammt!** "But my point still stands! Besides, I need the practice. Crota perished with one blow from the Lance, those Gaia Minotaurs were too damn clunky, and all the Fallen I've been fighting just aren't the same."

" _Do you really think you're just gonna go guns blazing against all of the Nine? Traveler-killing monsters or not, they're_ still _Evangelions._ "

"It's called 'going for targets of opportunity', Mari. They've only been sighted alone thus far, moving in, doing their dark juju, and then running away like chickens." Besides, intentionally trying to take on nine Evangelions at once sounded like a really bombastic way of committing suicide. "Anyhow...enough talk." The gentle hum within and without her soul - the feeling of her mother, _always_ having her back - flickered with excitement. _All right Mama...let's do this!_ With a thought, she opened up a communication channel to Unit-01's Pillot. "Hey, newbie!"

Shinji Ikari looked back at her with some flustered annoyance. " **...I'm not a newbie, you know.** "

"Compared to me, practically _everyone's_ a newbie." Unit-02 gestured towards the Barrier to their west; crowds of onlookers had gathered to watch the impromptu one-on-one match. "Let's give these people a good show. Don't hold anything back!"

" **Are you sure?** "

Asuka-3 bit down on her impulsive annoyance; the kid didn't even sound haughty, as one giving pre-battle banter. He actually sounded _concerned._ "Trust me kid; whatever you can dish out, I can take it and _more._ "

" _Bow chicka bow wow._ "

"...Mari."

" _Yes?_ "

"Shut up."

Her Ghost's girlish giggles prompted the other Hunter to sigh. " **Okay then.** " In a show of courtesy and good manners, Unit-01 lightly bowed. " **No matter what happens...no hard feelings, right?** "

Asuka-3 rolled her eyes. If she didn't know what he was already capable of, the whole goody-two-shoes act would have made her vomit. Not that she could vomit. Hypothetical vomit! There. That got her feelings across well. "Just shut up and hit me-"

Unit-01 was in her face.

 **POW!  
**  
The sound of Unit-01's hands crashing into Unit-02's unleashed a minor shockwave around them; the purple Evangelion's progressive knife was crackling with Arc energy. Unit-02 had barely caught them in time with electrified fists, fingers spread to let the knife slip through. The dagger was mere meters away from her proverbial face.

Asuka-3 grinned. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" She shifted their hands to left, getting just enough leverage to headbutt Unit-01 in the face; a powerful kick sent the purple Evangelion flying, eliciting a bit of glee from the Crimson Exo. "HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, _IKARI!_ " And the battle began in earnest.

xxxx

Unit-01 slowly turned over in the air, dragging its hands and feet into the ground; great trenches were carved, joining those that had been formed months ago during the fight with Crota. The purple Evangelion rose, glaring at its red counterpart. Growling, the Evangelion raised its fists, ready to fight.

Unit-02 snorted, lashing out with a quick chop to the neck. Unit-01 parried with its left forearm, grabbing at Unit-02's limb and pulling it forward. The red Giant dug its heel into the earth, coming to a halt; with a heavy snort, Unit-02 brought its other hand up in an uppercut that almost grazed Unit-01's chin, had the purple Evangelion not backed away. Yanking at the right arm again, Unit-01 pulled Unit-02 off-balance, throwing it into the ground.

With a furious growl, Unit-02's hands crackled with Arc energy; it flung a Pulse Grenade behind itself, forcing Unit-01 to roll away lest it be struck by the thrumming orb of lightning. The red Giant rose, four eyes glowing a bright green as it charged once more at Unit-01. Their moves and maneuvers, although supported by their Light and their A.T. Fields, made the earth rumble, and the air itself quiver; a clash of eighty meter tall cyborgs was truly a sight to behold.

Unit-01 leaned back, avoiding the high kick to its chin; shifting forward, it fired a hook at the crimson Evangelion's head, only for it to get parried by a forearm. Unit-02 retaliated with a swift one-two, which was barely ducked beneath; eyes gleaming, Unit-02 followed up with a downward heel strike towards Unit-01's stomach, only for that to be pushed away by Unit-01's arms.

It continued in this vein for another minute: picture-perfect punches and kicks were either parried or dodged; counters were countered, and then countered again. It was a picture of unbelievable grace that did _not_ belong to such massive creatures.

Which is why Unit-02's snort implied a swift change of tactics. " **Not bad, kid!** " echoed Asuka-3's voice from the external speakers of her Evangelion. " **But let's drop the kid gloves, shall we?!** " Unit-02's heels pressed into the ground, calves tensing with titanic strength; with a sudden burst of its A.T. Field, Unit-02 launched itself directly at Unit-01 at high speed.

 **CRASH!  
**  
The two Evangelions tumbled in a clash of gargantuan limbs and powered armor; Unit-02, the aggressor, was the first to gain an advantage, wrapping its arms around Unit-01's neck, the violet Giant's legs scrambled, and its hands gripped feverishly at the arms trying to choke it out. The crimson Evangelion's grip, however, was too strong.

So it grabbed its progressive knife and stabbed at Unit-02's side; the red Giant quickly released its grip, using one hand to grab Unit-01's wrist before the motion could complete. However, this meant only arm held Unit-01's neck...and that was not enough.

 **SMACK!  
**  
Unit-02 stumbled back, its forehead having just been bashed by the back of Unit-01's skull. The violet Evangelion's eyes gleamed, as Arc energy coalesced around its hand. It attached a Flux Grenade to the red Giant's torso before grabbing Unit-02's arms and performing an over-the-shoulder throw.

 **BOOM!  
**  
The electrical explosive burst in midair, and lightning danced across Unit-02's form. Although its A.T. Field had protected it, that had not been enough to avoid all damage; the crimson Evangelion's armor - previously pristine, with new green highlights as part of the refurbishment by Veist - was now scorched along the chest. But Asuka-3 didn't seem to mind, judging by her chuckles. " **Good. This is good.** " Unit-02 stared warily at Unit-01, and began to pace. " **They were originally going to just be providing me with some bladed weapons, you know? But with the war against Skolas and all of the Fallen Houses...I convinced the nerds at Veist that that wouldn't be enough. At this stage, it's either go big...** " The outline of a firearm appeared in Unit-02's hand, as one began to transmat into existence from the stores of Glimmer built into the Evangelion's armor. " **...or** _ **go home!**_ " Summoned by its Light, Unit-02 took aim with the giant _Outbreak Prime_ , and fired multiple rounds of SIVA-enhanced bullets.

Unit-01 impulsively raised its A.T. Field, blocking the shots; however, the swarms of red nanomachines still remained, and aggressively tried to get around the orange octagon. The Evangelion settled for running to the side, evading the aggressive nanites.

Unit-02 raised its right arm, clenching its fist; a slot above its forearm opened, and a large cannon with a glowing core of Solar energy emerged. Explosive rounds fired rapidly at Unit-01, forcing the violet Giant to get creative with its dodging. " **You can't run forever, newbie!** "

" **I can try!** " responded Shinji, speaking for the first time since the 'spar' had begun.

" **Have it your way!** " Unit-02 spread its arms, and two slots opened up in its breastplate; twin guns with long barrels and triangular charging plates emerged, gleaming red. " **Eat this!** " In the blink of an eye, the heavy fusion rifles barked, firing twin bolts of red energy that smashed into Unit-01.

xxxx

Within Unit-02's Core, Mari looked intently at her Guardian. " _...nipple lasers, huh?_ "

"What? A weapon's a weapon."

" _I'm detecting a faint hint of something...oh right, it's called 'overcompensation'._ "

Asuka-3 snorted. "Whatever. You have no room to talk; you were practically a walking, talking cow back when you had a human body."

" _Oh please, my boobs were amazing_ ** _._** "

"They were bigger then most of the adults' that we worked with. By the time you were _twenty._ "

" _Again:_ **amazing.** "

"Genetic freak."

" _Jealous~_ "

xxxx

Unit-01 - its armor bearing actually blast wounds from the twin fusion rifles - growled, and its jaws opened wide; red light glowed from within.

 **CHYOOM!  
**  
Unit-02 crossed its arms, A.T. Field holding strong against the energy beam that erupted from Unit-01's maw. As plasma sprayed everywhere, Unit-01 suddenly directed its mouth downward. A large plume of earth erupted like a geyser, sending dirt and rock flying, and lowering visibility on the battlefield. With an irritated huff, the crimson Giant waved its arms; with the flex of its spiritual barriers, the the clouds were pressed back down onto the ground.

Unit-01 was gone.

The red Giant warily looked around. " **Where did he-?** "

SMASH!

A large fist drove into Unit-02's face, sending it sprawling; Unit-01 dropped the Bladedancer's invisibility cloak, eyes gleaming with anticipation as it charged.

Unit-02 rolled to its feet, right as its body erupted with Arc energy. " **RAAAAAGH!** " roared Asuka-3, her Evangelion empowered with the Fists of Havoc.

Unit-01 chose that moment to fall into the Bladetrance, as twin Arc blades manifested.

What ensued was a great and terrible clash; like charges repelled, and the sheer force behind their blows resulted in horrific recoil. Blade crashed into fist, unleashing mighty lightning storms around their position. Roaring, Unit-02 slammed its fists into the ground, delivering a mighty rush of power; Unit-01 created by swinging both blades at once, creating a shockwave that cut right through. Unit-02 stepped to the side-

BANG!

-and right into Unit-01's right knee, a swift and vicious follow-up. Unit-02 flipped backwards, landing roughly on its feet. " **...you've got guts,** " admitted Asuka-3.

" **...I try to end a fight as soon as possible,** " admitted Shinji Ikari. Unit-01 worked its jaw, working out some unseen kinks. " **No point in dragging it out.** "

" **Fair enough. Don't think the Nine are gonna be that kind.** " Unit-02's hand flipped up, giving its opponent a 'come hither' gesture.

An orange octagon manifested beneath Unit-01, levitating it into the sky.

Unit-02 looked up, almost knowingly. " **...heh. Guess I'll need a refresher on aerial combat anyway.** " With a supreme act of will, Unit-02 ascended upward in a similar manner, keeping a close eye on the purple Evangelion. Unit-02 reached behind is back, grabbing two hilts protruding from behind its shoulders; with a swift movement, it withdrew two sharp machetes, each own bearing the logo of the Veist armory. The progressive weapons hummed, their edges finely vibrating. " **All right then, kid. Let's not stop** _now!_ "

Unit-01 answered with a diving drop kick; Unit-02 shifted to the side, avoiding the horned Evangelion's attack. However, an A.T. Field flashed into existence right beneath, which Unit-01 bounded off of to deliver an immediate right straight to the red Giant's jaw.

xxxx

Two familiar Hunters were among the large crowd atop the Barrier, watching the fight in stunned awe.

"...are they seriously fighting in midair?" asked Omar Agah.

"...yes. Yes they are," dumbly answered Sai Mota.

"...well then."

"Yeah."

"...we've gotta practice that."

"I _knew_ you were gonna say that."

xxxx

Meanwhile, at Bannerfall, Lord Shaxx glanced up from his console. "...I feel like I'm missing something _heavenly._ " Fortunately, the sight of Chief teleporting in rapid succession - grabbing an unlucky Hunter's head in one blink, then smashing the same Hunter's head into a wall the next - immediately halted his dilemma before it could become existential. "HA! Now _that's_ what I like to see!"

xxxx

Unit-02 lifted with a burst of Light, landing on another A.T. Field. The four-eyed Evangelion growled, balancing amidst the metaphysical surface - it was a delicate work, fixing a portion of spacetime with the power of the spirit alone, when physical matter wanted to rebel so _dearly_ \- before flinging a Fusion Grenade at Unit-01.

The purple Evangelion shifted to the side, falling through the air before bounding off multiple orange octagons; the Fusion Grenade exploded harmlessly in the air, and Unit-01 immediately retaliated with a Vortex Grenade.

Unit-02 forcefully pushed it away from a distance, using its A.T. Field to push the bundle of Void energy away.

It was a bizarre concept, fighting without a fixed point of reference; their 'ground' was free-flowing and variable, and the sheer metaphysical _girth_ of the Evangelions prevented something so basic as 'being upside down' from disorienting them. The two Evangelions alternated between using their A.T. Fields to form platforms and creating spiritual simulacra that mimicked propulsion devices. It was an unusual sight, to see wings, gliders, thrusters, and rotary blades of orange light manifest and dissipate from one moment to the next.

Something had to give.

Unit-02 shot backwards with a burst of fire - metaphysical booster rockets appeared, using Solar Light in lieu of actual fuel as a propellant - and avoided the sideways stab of Unit-01's progressive knife. With impressive dexterity, the crimson Evangelion danced in the air, getting behind Unit-01 and locking its limbs in a full nelson hold. " **Got you!** " roared Asuka-3.

With an immediate explosion of Light, the two Evangelions _shot_ downward towards the Earth, with Unit-02 intent on delivering a a piledriver. With subtle applications of Light, they began to _spin_ as well, corkscrewing through the air.

However, Unit-01 was not to be denied. Stretching its right arm backwards, it attached a Smoke Grenade into Unit-02's face.

" **AGH!** SCHEIßE **!** " Asuka-3's scream echoed from her Evangelion's speakers, and its grip loosened just enough. Unit-01 slipped free, using all four limbs to push away from its opponent...right as they neared the earth. With desperate swiftness, they both defaulted to the same idea: manifesting multiple A.T. Fields to crash into, increasing their 'thickness' and 'density' the closer they got to the ground.

 _ **CRASH!  
**_  
Their speed was still such that large plumes of dust and rock erupted upon impact.

And yet, in a matter of moments, the two Evangelions erupted from the earthen murk, roaring loudly at each other. Their roars were almost matched by the screams of their respective Pilots, as their Evangelions' right fists clenched and glowed with overlapping A.T. Fields.

It would end here. Heels dug into battered soil, muscles clenched, and their souls bloomed in preparation for the blow to come; in the moment before the collision, their bodies glowed with Light.

 _ **POW!**_

It was a picture-perfect double counter; right fists crashed into the opponent's face simultaneously. The sheer force created pressure waves that shot along the vector of momentum, and the air briefly roared as if a tornado had touched down.

The two Evangelions did not move; their fists were still embedded into each other's jaws. Slowly, the fingers flexed; hands relaxed, and arms withdrew. The two stared silently at each other, as though they had taken each other's measure...and were satisfied.

" **...you're not a fan of this whole thing, huh?** " asked Asuka-3.

" **...no. I never was. But you know that already, don't you?** " replied Shinji. It was a fair point, given what they had discussed on the Moon after the Siege of NERV-Luna, and then later after the defeat of Crota.

That felt like it had been a lifetime ago. " **Guess I do, newbie.** "

" **Didn't you say you would stop calling me that?** "

" **...I suppose so. And since you seem dead set on angsting over your connection to Eva, I take it that calling you Third is out of the question too.** "

" **Would you like if I just called you 'Second' all of the time?** "

Unit-02 shrugged. " **Nicknames are sometimes just** _ **that**_ **, kid,** " honestly answered Asuka-3.

" **...so. Are we done?** "

xxxx

It was a question that Asuka-3 pondered, deeply and with tremendous intent. For so long, stemming back to the Time Before...the Evangelion before her had overshadowed everything she and Unit-02 had accomplished. Its Pilot - the Third Child, the 'Invincible Ikari' - had overshadowed _her_. Even if she and her Eva had lasted for _decades_ after Unit-01 had gone MIA, even if her personal Ahamkara kill count had ended up _dwarfing_ his own...the purple Evangelion's downright mythical battles had left an indelible impression on everyone. So much so, that the amount of folklore surrounding Unit-01 in the Dark Age matched that of Unit-02's, despite its operational timeframe during the Cataclysm lasting only _two years._

Once, those facts had rankled something fierce. Some part of her still felt a sense of reflexive irritation that someone who despised Evangelion so much could control it with such grace and power.

But she was older now. Wiser. And she realized that it only meant the young man's sense of duty was...well, it was pretty damn impressive.

There was a flicker of knowing amusement from within Unit-02.

 _...I know, Mama. I know._ "...you know what? I think we are," she answered. With a satisfied grin, she willed Unit-02 to extend a hand. "Good fight, Shinji."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari blinked, still rubbing at his jaw. Hearing his own name from her was...odd. Downright weird, come to think of it.

' _I'd take what I can get, son._ '

 _...maybe._ It wasn't something he really had any business griping about. Her perspective on Evangelion...what it _meant_ to her...was so far removed from his own. But that was fine. In the end...they both fought in defense of greater things. And that made this whole 'exercise' worthwhile. "...likewise, Asuka."

xxxx

Unit-01 raised its right hand, clutching Unit-02's. " **If you ever need backup...call me. And I'll be there.** "

Asuka-3's impulsive chuckle echoed through the air as their Evangelions shook hands. " **If things ever get** _ **that**_ **hairy, I won't complain** _ **too**_ **much if you come in and kill-steal. Sound fair?** "

" **...yeah. Sounds fair.** "

xxxx

/The Tower, the City/

The entire crowd atop the Barrier broke into spontaneous applause and cheers, so great the spectacle had been. Osiris quietly gazed at Lysander, noting the man's enraptured expression. "This would be your first time seeing Unit-01 and Unit-02 in person, wouldn't it?"

"...yes." The head of the Concordat sighed. "The power of an Evangelion is spectacular, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Osiris flipped through more pages in the journal. He hadn't found any evidence hinting at an Evangelion's...particular nature. "And you believe Unit-03 would have been the key to saving the Traveler?"

"...I believe it would have been. With the Traveler alive...then the people would no longer feel compelled to seek the powers of the Darkness. Be they Hive, as with Toland..." The bearded man glared at him. "...or the Vex, in your case."

"Hmm." Osiris shut the journal. The snappy motion was...decisive. "The Evangelions are part-Hive." And...there it was. That look of strange suspicion, mixed with disbelief. "Though their Cores are filled with the Traveler's Light, their physical flesh was grown from the same Hive deity that Rei Ayanami was created from." Lysander's face fell, in the perfect expression of someone whose hope had died. "And you know what the ironic thing is?" He gestured at the violet Giant, which was slowly walking towards the City besides its crimson counterpart. "Unit-01, despite being formed from a Hive deity, was instrumental in rebuffing a Hive invasion from the City not _seven days_ ago. And the Speaker played a part in helping it."

"...what's your point?" whispered Lysander.

"My point is this: even if they have a dark origin, such powers and weapons can be used for _good._ "

"...and what if the risk is too great?"

"That's where other perspectives play a role. The Speaker's view on things is valuable, of that I do not doubt...but I think yours is as well."

Lysander was silent. There was a slight pinch to his lips; understandable, given how his sacrosanct view on Evangelions had been undercut. "...I don't know if I can."

"Well-"

' _Osiris!_ '

The Vanguard Commander paused. _What-?  
_  
' _Emergency transmission coming in from Representative Nagisa. Their scouting vessels are-!_ '

A strange dread came over Osiris, settling as morning fog in a valley, casting everything in shadow. It was not helped by the sight of both Evangelions pausing...and, as one, turning towards the sky.

xxxx

Asuka-3's fists impulsively tightened. She wasn't sure why. "You feel that, Mari?"

" _...yeah. I don't like it._ "

xxxx

Shinji Ikari gulped. "...what is...?"

" _...something big,_ " answered Yui.

xxxx

In the Speaker's Observatory, Eris Morn had been providing additional details on the exact nature of Savathûn's power - new information that had been gleaned from dark dreams and nightmarish whispers in the wake of their failed incursion - when a sharp spike of pain rammed into her head. "Agh-!"

The Speaker looked at her with concern. "What is it?"

"...something is intruding...something big. Something grand."

The Speaker turned towards his console, which was pinging with unread messages. Whatever was in them made the man go still. "...from where?"

"...beyond our borders. Beyond Earth." And didn't that say something, when that power was enough to be felt from this far away?

"...I suggest you prepare yourself, Guardian. We're about to enter...uncharted territory." The Speaker tapped several keys, opening up a channel to multiple figures at once. "To the Vanguard; all Faction representatives and chiefs; all Armory executives and directors; all Militia and Security commanders; Lady Katsuragi; Lord Zavala; Lord Shaxx; all active liaisons to the Awoken of the Reef; this is the Speaker, Voice of the Traveler. I am initiating a SKYSHOCK ALERT, event rank MARATHON BLACK." The Speaker paused, gazing up at the Traveler; still asleep, and still quiet. "Prepare to mobilize all forces."

xxxx

The Reef was clustered largely within a particular family of asteroids. But they had settlements, outposts, and patrols scattered all through the Asteroid Belt.

One particular scouting vessel hovered in silence as a massive gathering of energy appeared on long-range sensors; the red eyes of the female Awoken piloting it went still as the image became clear. "...I have to warn them." She quickly gathered all of the available data, broadcasting it via burst transmission on all open channels-!

There was a sudden wave of power, and then her vessel exploded.

xxxx

The aura of energy had appeared amongst rocky asteroids, erupting in a cataclysmic explosion that brightened the dark void. Such destructive power was typical, and expected of Sahaquiel...and yet, it had been unleashed without a single touch from its blessed flesh.

It was...liberating.

And thus did the Vanguard of Oryx blow past the hole it had made, entering the region of the Inner Planets.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Exo 2**

 **" _You have to wonder if the Memory Chip market will still be standing after this._ "**

 **In the wake of the Black Garden's destruction, a revolution occurred in our understanding of the Exos. Although a powerful metaphysical attack all but severed the tethers binding the souls of seven Guardians to their synthetic bodies, that turn of events turned out to be serendipitous: for the first time, the Core that contained an Exo's original human soul could be studied and analyzed, without fear of the body's myriad defensive measures activating.**

 **Armed with the knowledge of how the Exo Cores connect to and manipulate the greater Exo framework, a number of factions and research divisions set out to implement upgrades and technology that had been developed in the many centuries since the Collapse. Of particular note is Wille's focus on safely integrating SIVA with an Exo's body.**

 **Although some of the potential advancements focus on improving an Exo's quality of life, the vast majority are militarily-inclined. In the wake of the Second Cataclysm, this trend is unlikely to change anytime soon, if ever.**


	55. The chapter with a bunch of omakes

**Author's Note: Things are about to kick into high gear.**

 **A perfect time for some levity before we get into the story's final arc.**

 **Here is a selection of some omakes from the threads on SpaceBattles and SufficientVelocity.**

 **If you want them all...well, you'll have to view them there.**

 **Begin!**

xxxx

"On the Naming of Loot"

By Jomasten

(Occurs during Chapter 31, when Skolas declares the rebellion of House Zeruel.)

xx

(" **Tales have reached my ears of the Great Machine, the being that you called the** ** _Traveler_** **,** " boomed Skolas. " **Stories of the carnage wrought upon the other Houses are all that I hear!** ")

As Skolas began his longwinded speech, each and every one of the members of the Consensus shared a significant look. From the influential Speaker to the members of the City's factions. In the collective subconscious of the Consensus, conveyed in subtle gestures and movement, an entirely different conversation was happening.

"So, new raid. Bets on what the loot's going to be like?" Cayde-06's eyes sparkled with exctiment.

"Cayde, is it really the time?" Saint-14's fingers twitched.

"I must admit I'm intrigued as well at the potential loot." The Speaker added with the shuffling of his feet.

"Really? Ugh, Guardians..." Akagi-79 conveyed her exasperation by twitching her eyes upward.

"Come on, it's always a good time to talk about loot! 'sides which, that windbag's still talking." The Hunter Vanguard's fingers wiggled a little.

(" **You wretches believe that you are the sole inheritors of lost glory, that you are destined for something great; you know** ** _nothing_** **of true loss! You never reached the heights of the Eliksni. You haven't even achieved dominance over your own** ** _star system!_** ")

"Though I am not active as a Guardian, I admit I'm looking forward to naming the loot." And there was Kaworu, wringing his hands.

"Well, if we got names going forward, I totally motion the name 'Shelly's Upchuck' or something for one of the launchers" Cayde interjected by lifting his foot slightly, as if shifting his weight.

"Shelly? Who?" Clovis-9 asked, imitating a look of furrowing his brow, hard to convey, even for an Exo.

"Y'know, the guy over there still talking?" Cayde replied by way of a minuscule but vague motion of his hand towards the assembled Fallen ships.

"Oh, you mean Skolas?" Akagi inquired by opening her mouth a little.

"...That would have been my second guess..." Cayde shifted his weight on the other foot.

(" **No more shall I tolerate your presence; no more, shall your presence mock us!** ")

"This is all fine and dandy, representatives." The Speaker clenched his fist. To those not practiced in this discussion, it might, _might_ have been a sign of tension in the Speaker, reacting to this predicament, "But the most important thing would be naming the new armor."

"I agree," Clovis added making a small whirring sound in his internal mechanisms, "We do NOT want another 'Homes Smell Ya Later' exotic armor incident."

Cayde raised his left hand's index finger, "That was an epic and classic gear, you take that back."

"The rioting was enough to lose 16 Legendary Engrams in the resulting melee." Akagi countered, masking her pinky twitch with a sound smack of her head. The Consensus conveyed their wincing through their own little actions. Except for Cayde.

"I regret _nothing."_ He tapped his revolver

(" **The Eliksni Confederation has declared war upon the native peoples of the Earth and the Reef. So declares Skolas, Kell of Kells!** ")

"To be honest, I would rather advise waiting and see what the actual loot will be, based on the first casualties from the newly revealed raid, then it would best to name it on the basis of making sure that each class and even playable race in this crossover will be honored, and even maybe a couple of new ones from our actual main characters. I'm sure there will be ample opportunities to do that." Nula Sov added as the speech wound down, all conveyed by a tilt of her head, made to look like a response from her sister's replying declaration.

"...How did you get into this conversation, Princess?" The Speaker was the first to react, raising an index finger but putting it down.

The rest of the Consensus were silent.

xxxx

"A Game of Guardians"

By Ultra Sonic 007

(Just a little plot bunny. If someone else wants to run with it, feel free.)

xx

 _It was a day that we would never forget._

 _In the Far North, beyond the Wall...Winter came to an end._

 _The Night's Watch drew lots. Some even volunteered, the brave bastards. These hardy souls ventured to the North._

 _What they saw would shake the foundations of the Seven Kingdoms; of Westeros; seven hells, the whole world._

 _Wildlings spoke gleefully of renewed woodlands and plentiful harvests. They whispered about the Old Gods of the Forest, of their resurrection by something else. Something greater._

 _The Free Folk called it the Old God of the Sky._

 _The Crows who came back called it the White Star._

 _However, because of its inherent nature, to roam and bless and roam again, never stopping, never ceasing...the maesters would call it..._

 _...the **Traveler**._

xxxx

"Senator Armstrong, Voice of the Traveler"

By ScreamingMidgit

(This is the sort of stuff that SpaceBattles inspires. You're _all_ missing out.)

xx

It has been a very hectic couple of months for the Last City, as the Vanguard's conflict with the Hive god known as Oryx, the Taken King waged ceaselessly. During this Taken War, Oryx's forces ravaged all he deemed his foes within the Sol System; he did not discriminate between any. Whether they were Cabal, Fallen, or Humanity, he sought them out with the ceaseless forces of his Taken army, often adding them to his already endless army of puppets.

Thankfully, through the actions of a heroic Guardian, with aid from the lovable rouge Vanguard known as Cayde-6 and his creepy sidekick, Eris Morn, the Guardian was able to confront Oryx and defeat the Taken King. However, that was not the end. For even death itself was not enough to rid the universe of Oryx, for he has retreated to the safety of his Ascendant Realm and has taken to directing his forces through the power of his Echoes.

Though it was a long and arduous process for the Vanguard, the Taken King's Echoes were defeated one by one. Now there was only one course of action left for the Guardians to take, defeat Oryx in his Ascendant Realm and kill him once and for all.

 **The Tower**

"Alright, I'm up for volunteering myself to help take out the big man himself."

"Cayde…" Zavala had to resist the urge to bang his head against the table. Even though Oryx's forces have been ridden disorganized by the defeat of his Echoes, they were still nonetheless a significant threat. "You will not be leaving this tower. The Vanguard needs to be in full working order to coordinate the defeat of this new threat."

Left unsaid was the fact that this wasn't the first time Cayde-6 attempted to skip out on his duties as Hunter Vanguard during a wartime crisis. By the Traveler, this was the sixth time he's tried to do it during the Taken War alone.

"What? This is big. Like _really_ big. The raid team needs someone experienced and wise enough to get them through this thing in one piece." Cayde-6 wasn't letting this go without a fight it seemed, thankfully…

"Which is exactly why you are not going in the first place." Thank you, Ikora. What was it that the youth of the City referred to this as? A burn? Zavala nodded his head, yes that was it. Yes, Cayde had been burned. Quite badly in his honest opinion.

"Eris Morn has already given the raid team all possible information possible on what to expect from within the realm of Oryx, Cayde. And the Guardian that lead the charge against Oryx is more than qualified to lead this mission."

"Kind of hard for someone who doesn't even talk to lead though…" Cayde-6 trailed off

"Nonetheless, I believe that this team, based on their skillsets, will be enough for this. Now, all that's left for us to do is to inform the Speaker of the mission to come." As the proverbial figurehead of the Tower, and the one who served as the voice of the Traveler, Zavala though it to be prudent to inform him of important situations and developments, such as this one.

"That brings to mind something curious." Ikora said, her voiced laced with a tone of pondering and confusion, "I haven't seen him all day."

"Then where in the world is he? There's only so many places he could be in this Tower." Cayde-6 voiced his thoughts.

 **The Dreadnought / Ascendant Realm / Threshold**

Just what was this monster of the Sky? Oryx had thought. One being had come to his Dreadnought, alone. Oryx had first though the servant of the Sky to be arrogant and foolhardy, to come here alone.

Quickly, he was proved wrong of his assumptions.

The being, Guardians they called themselves, had ripped open the gateway to his Realm. How though, he had no idea. The Court of Oryx in its entire might responded to bring down the one who'd dare to try and invade the realm of their master.

Vorlog, Lokaar, Krughor, the triplet Wizards Alzok Däl, Gornuk Däl, and Zyrok Däl, Mengoor and Cra'adug, Thalnok, Kagoor, Balwur, and even the newest addition to his Court, the former Cabal turned Taken Bracus Horu'usk, proved to be no challenge at all to this lone Guardian. All of them were swiftly and utterly defeated all at once. From there, this lone challenger had wasted no time in traversing his Ascendant Realm.

He encountered and defeated his faithful War Priest without so much as a pause in his step, the Guardian's thick and heavy muscles that could not have been natural in any way enabling the servant of the Sky the strength to rip the Knight in half with nothing but his bare hands.

Next was Golgoroth, his equally faithful Ogre servant. However, his faith and devotion to his master gave him no power to face the lone challenger. He was defeated in such a manner that even Oryx flinched to think about it. There were no words to describe the demise of Golgoroth, so utter had his defeat and destruction had been.

Next came his daughters. By the Deep his daughters! He took pride in the fact that they put up a much better fight than all the other the Guardian had faced so far. But even then, they too were vanquished by the Guardian. He took solace in the fact that Ir Anûk and Ir Halak had retreated to their respective Ascendant Realms, leaving them able to survive their encounter with this… demon.

He would not see another one of his children die like Crota had.

With that, Oryx himself had made his appearance to personally deal with the one who'd dare to offend him so. His true, gigantic form towered over his sole opponent, leaving him able to finally see his opponent personally. He wore little clothing compared to other servants of the Sky, wearing only too tight clothing that looking like it would tear at any moment, and was only barely able to cover his lower body. His chest and arms were bare of anything, leaving only popping veins and rippling muscles that would make his sister, Xivu Arath, feel jealous to look upon. His head has covered in a geometrical looking white mask, leaving any distinguishing characteristics unable to be seen.

But the most notable feature was ugly scarring the marred his chest. For some reason, just looking at it made Oryx feel uneasy.

"So, you're saucy~ Oryx?" He had said in a tone of such utter mocking it made his mind boil just thinking about it. "Do you think your powers are able to intimidate me? To leave you able to defeat me?" The servant of the Sky spread his arms, as if to mock him. "Well go ahead then. But make no mistake, _King_ ," he stressed that word with mocking and contempt, "Once I'm finished with you, your whole race is _next_."

And thus, began the climactic battle between Oryx, the Taken King and the being known only as the Speaker of the Last City. It was a battle that would have been sung in legends had anyone been able to see it. Power trembled and bent reality with every blow the two warriors rained upon each other. The Speaker laughed in joy and excitement at being able to participate in such a wonderful battle. Oryx had a visage of cold determination, to destroy the one that had humiliated him as much as he did!

It was the embodiment of the long-lasting conflict between the Light and the Darkness.

However, the Speaker had an advantage. For while the Light and Darkness could be said to be equal, the Speaker had something that was _neither_. And so...

"Alright, I think we're about done here..." The Speaker uttered in a menacing tone, cracking his knuckles as he prepared himself to deal the final death blow to the Taken King.

This battle was over, Oryx now trembled on the floor of the place of their conflict. This was undoubtedly his defeat, he would die here. That much was certain. However, he needed to know…

 **"HOW? HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO BEST ME?"**

The Speaker raised his hand, and to Oryx's surprise, the skin of the limb changed and took upon the look and texture of steel. Just what was this unholy power, Oryx thought.

The Speaker loomed himself over Oryx, much like one would look over an insect, before impaling Oryx's chest with his changed hand, and uttered the final words that Oryx would ever hear.

"Nanomachines, son."

And thus ended Oryx, the Taken King.

xxxx

"A Look at Alternate Timelines"

By Ultra Sonic 007

(On the threads, I left what Chief would be doing up to the readers, in terms of what event he would partake of: namely, the Black Garden, the House of Zeruel, Project JUGGERNAUT with the Cabal on Mars, and the Vault of Glass. The readers, as you probably guessed, ended up choosing the Black Garden as the mission that the player character would go on. Someone asked what might have happened had the other options won.)

xx

If Chief had gone into the Vault of Glass, he would have gotten some bonding moments with Shinji, and a rather intense fleshing out of his past during the timestream shenanigans. However, taking his place on the Shiro-4 retrieval mission would have been one Asuka-3 (which would have gotten us a Unit-02 bash-fest at the climax), along with some mutual Speaker griping (and possibly Asuka becoming an ally of Lysander's...)

If Chief had focused on the House of Zeruel, he would trailed Skolas all over the system, eventually sneaking into the Prison of Elders and causing a breakout of the non-Eliksni factions still kept within its depths. It's also probable that his interference would have also delayed Skolas's plan to plunder the Vault until well after Shinji's fireteam had gone in and gone out (which means Wei Ning would likely still be alive. But would someone else have taken her spot on the character chopping block? Maybe~ ).

If Chief had focused on Project Juggernaut, we would have gotten a lot of him facing off against our Roman space rhinos, with more insight into the Cabal's current government. After breaking into the Ice Reapers' base and destroying the Juggernaut, he would have found himself speaking via long-range comms directly to the current Cabal Emperor, Dominus Ghaul...and would have gotten to see (if only by video) an early glimpse at the Exalted itself...and, following that, there would have been discussions of a possible armistice (or alliance?) in the face of the incoming Hive and the Nine.

Granted, this is just mostly guesswork as to what I _might_ have done, as certain things have developed organically as the plot goes along.

xxxx

"Crota Sings Pop Music"

By Ultra Sonic 007

(Seriously. Nothing but utter madness. Prompted by posts regarding Hive families, the canon fact that Hive always spawn as females - but can change their sex later on in life - and the thought of what Crota had been like growing up.)

xx

/An Indeterminate Time Ago, during the First Hive vs. Vex War/

Crota: **AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!**

Ir Halak: **By the wretched Sky, what is that resplendent racket?!**

Crota: **-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!  
**  
Ir Anûk: **Those Vex dropped a musical selection from certain timelines, apparently. Brother has been indulging his more feminine side.  
**  
Crota: **-** ** _IIIIIIIII_** **IIIIIIIII-!  
**  
Ir Halak: **I haven't heard a pitch like that since he was a Thrall.  
**  
Ir Anûk: **He's trying to adapt the lyrics from someone named...'Ooo-wit-nee Hyuu-sten'.  
**  
Crota: **-WILL ALWAYS KILL YOOOOOOUUUuuuUUUUuuuuu~!**

*some nearby Vex explode*

Ir Halak: **If brother doesn't lay off, father's going to banish him.  
**  
Ir Anûk: **...hmm. There may be merit to some of these. We might be able to refine our Deathsong.  
**  
Ir Halak: **Oh? Give me some names.**

Ir Anûk: **'Juss-tin Beeb-er'...'Ree-bekka Black'...'Soul-juh Boy'...  
**  
Ir Halak: **Part of my soul just shriveled away.  
**  
Ir Anûk: **Then they're perfect! Remind me to thank Auntie Savathûn for tricking our brother.**

xxxx

"Chief in the Crucible"

By ScreamingMidgit

(This one occurs during Chapter 54. It's also canon to this story!)

xx

 **Bannerfall**

 _"Are your sure that this is a good idea?"_

"Yes." And Chief meant that too. He currently had no idea how long he was currently going be stuck in the state he was in, or if he would be able to go back to his original body at all.

That didn't matter to him, so long as he was able to defend the City, he was content. However, he needed to know how much his being in control of a Vex Minotaur chassis affected his combat ability.

Lord Shaxx apparently did too, which was why Chief was here in the first place. The Crucible was the perfect place for more detailed observation to his current condition, much better than the hectic firefight that had occurred in the Black Garden. For all his eccentricities, the Lord of the Crucible was a very observant individual.

In the end, it didn't matter much to Chief. Even if he was stuck like this then he would adapt as best he could to the circumstances he was in, just as always did. After all, he owed at least that much to Aria, to honor the sacrifice she made so that everyone else would live through the events that occurred in the Garden.

He had no regrets about doing what he did; it was the best option available to him during their expedition into the Black Garden.

He was brought of his thoughts by Peter's sigh of resignation. _"Well, if you're sure?"_

Chief nodded, the golden eye of the Minotaur somehow radiating a sense of conviction to the Ghost. "I am."

And with that, Peter disappeared. Leaving himself to share the silence of the courtyard of Bannerfall to the only other Guardian here, Henry. The Titan of the Concordat had a vacant look of confusion of his face as he stood a little bit away from Chief. No doubt he was still befuddled and confused as to how he had winded up in this situation.

Given how abruptly Lord Shaxx had whisked them both to Bannerfall before vanishing to find 'more brave volunteers', Chief couldn't bring himself to judge.

The telltale whisking sounds of a transmat, followed by surprised curses and the sounds of hastily drawn weapons, brought Chief out of his thoughts as he turned to the sounds.

Eight other Guardians, some familiar to him and others not, stared at him as an enemy to be destroyed as soon as possible. Chief was about to bring his Vex Torch Hammer to bear, fully intent on defending himself.

Thankfully, it didn't get that far.

" **Guardians**!" Lord Shaxx roared out, flaring his Light as much as possible to grab everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the handler of the Crucible. "While I admire your eagerness to get started, I must ask you all to refrain yourselves for now! Explanations will be given now!"

The Guardians that Shaxx brought with him turned to the Crucible handler, the expression of their faces demanding an explanation. For many things.

 **Later**

A Hunter by the name of Simon pressed his body tightly against the wall of the alley way and peered out, scanning the area around the courtyard for any sign of the opposing team. Seeing none, he gave a hand gesture to the rest of Alpha team holding position just a little bit behind him: They were clear to move up to secure the Spark.

As the rest of his team moved out to secure the courtyard, Simon kept himself were he was, still scanning for any sign of Bravo team. Given that this was a match of Rift, opening engagements usually consisted of either both sides having a bout of mayhem to see who would get the Spark first. From there said team would try and keep the momentum going so that they'd be able to steamroll the enemy team.

Simon had no intention of being on that team.

Given no sign of the other team, this was not going to be the case. In which case, the only other viable option would be…

 ** _Boom!_**

Vell Tarlowe's body, as well as that of a Warlock on his team, Byf he believed his name was, were completely obliterated by the force of several grenades detonating at point blank range.

"Shit!"

Not a good way to start a Crucible match.

xx

Chief was pleased. His Incendiary Grenade, as well as that of another Hunter, Ana Bray, had taken out two of the five-man enemy team. It was a good opening move, and with the remaining members of Alpha team currently disoriented, Chief have the signal for the rest of Bravo.

"Do it."

The remaining members of Bravo team, consisting of Eriana-3 leading two other Titans, one of them Henry, rushed into the courtyard, fully intent on killing the rest of Alpha before moving on to their Rift.

"I'll stay here and cover. You move on the Rift and keep them pinned when they Res." Ana stated, pulling out her sniper rifle and taking aim.

Chief heeded her call, moving himself to the interior of Bannerfall. Shifting his Light to Arc as he did so.

Ana grinned as she spotted her target, a Hunter at the edge of the courtyard and right at the entrance of an alleyway that lead right to the back of their 'base'. "Don't think you can hide from me you little shit."

xx

With two flashes of light, Vell and Byf were resurrected right back at their spawn location. "F**k!" Vell swore. He should have expected that they'd be ambushed like that. That was always an eventuality in objective based Crucible matches like this one.

Oh well, nothing they could do about it now. He needed to focus on the present. He and Byf needed to link up with the rest of their team as soon as possible. They couldn't let Bravo take the Spark.

Instead of going through the alleyways like he did before, he and Byf went straight through the center of Bannerfall. They intended to come out at the central atrium and catch Bravo in a pincer movement with the rest of Alpha.

Sadly, this was not to be the case as a Guardian controlled Minotaur Blinked into the air in front of them firing its, or was it his, Torch Hammer directly at them.

"Scatter!"

Byf's call was able to jolt him out of his stupor, and Vell threw himself away from the Torch Hammer's projectiles, leaving himself just outside the weapon's explosive projectile radius.

Vell quickly got himself up, taking aim at the Minatour with his shotgun.

Seeing this, Chief quickly brought his weapon to bare against the Titan, the Torch Hammer's projectiles soaring through the air the obliterate him. Thinking quickly, Vell manifested his A.T. Field and brought forth a tall Barricade to block the attacks.

Once the barrage was over, Vell Tarlowe quickly Lifted himself over the barrier, fully intent on taking Chief out with his shotgun.

Seeing this, Chief quickly Blinked again, disappearing from Vell's view before he was killed.

Vell scanned over the surrounding atrium with his gun, looking for any sign of the Guardian Minotaur. After a few moments, it was apparent that Chief had backed off. For now, at least. "Byf, you alright?"

"Yes, give me sec- LOOK OUT!"

That was as far as Byf got before he and Vell Tarlowe were atomized by a freshly decloaked Vex Minotaur slamming into the ground, it's A.T. Field creating a shockwave not to dissimilar to that found on a Striker Titan.

 ** _"_** ** _Your team has taken the enemy Rift! Fantastic Work!"_**

Chief's golden eye turned towards the location of Alpha team's Rift. Looks like his team was able to grab the Spark at storm Alpha's base before they had a chance to retaliate. That was good.

His team had the initial advantage, but that was no excuse to start getting sloppy.

There was still work to be done.

xx

Henry moved up along the upper platforms of Bravo's side of Bannerfall, quickly sweeping through the interiors of the Crucible arena with his auto rifle for any sign of the enemy team.

The match had for the most part been going in their favor. His team had been keeping Alpha team on the defense for most of the match, barring a few minor hiccups.

If Henry was to be honest with himself, he was enjoying himself, a lot. While the Concordat often held live fire exercises when they could, the Crucible held a certain presence that couldn't really be replicated anywhere else.

Henry was brought out his thoughts be bullet striking the location he was at, and he quickly threw himself into one of the building before the enemy could take him down.

Taking a moment to let himself heal, Henry quickly popped himself out of cover, only to have to duck back in as the Hunter who was firing at him unloaded his pulse rifle on him.

"Damn!" The Hunter had him zeroed in on. That made things a lot tougher.

Tougher, but not impossible.

Henry manifested a pulse grenade to throw at the enemy Hunter and quickly popped up out of his cover, getting ready to throw the cluster of Arc Light as he did…

Only for his problem to be completely dealt with by a certain Exo turned Minotaur.

He watched as the Minotaur, Chief he called himself, quickly blinked right beside the Hunter and grabbed him by the head, before blinking again right near a wall before slamming said Hunter face first right into it. The Hunter limply fell on the floor, before being transmatted away from Chief.

Henry had to suppress a wince, he could hear the cracking and popping of broken bones from where he was as clear as day. Still though, Chief had helped him out, so he gave him a nod of gratitude in response for the quick save.

 ** _"_** ** _Heavy ammo incoming."_**

Chief's golden eye turned right at where an icon highlighting where the ammunition would be transmatted in appeared on his view. There were two locations, one in the courtyard, and another further along the central interior of the Crucible arena. Standard Crucible matches usually had a lull in the fighting as both teams grouped up by the heavy ammo spawning locations.

Chief turned to Henry, "Come on. We're linking up with the rest of our team."

Henry blinked behind his helmet, then nodded his head. It's been so long since he's been in a Crucible match he completely forgot about the Heavy ammo. "Y-Yeah. Right behind you."

Better to let the giant Guardian robot take to lead on this one.

xx

Chief and Henry quickly linked up with the rest of Bravo team. Ana, Eriana-3, and the other Titan on his team were holding up along the Heavy spawn inside the central atrium of Bannerfall. It wasn't completely open like the courtyard, which made it easier to defend against anyone who would try to ambush them.

Ana gave them both a nod as they took positions along each door that led to the atrium. "Glad to see you both made it." She then chuckled in a bit of glee, Chief noted. "Now it's time for the _fun_."

The other Titan snorted, "You're just saying that because you were banned from using Golden Gun during Crucible matches."

Ana grumbled her discontent. "Damn Consensus, butting their heads into things there they don't belong. Shaxx didn't have a problem with it."

Eriana-3 took the chance to chime in. "If is were allowed, half the arena would have been incinerated by-"

" **SCATTER!** " Chief quickly shouted to his team before Blinking away. His radar picked up an enemy rushing right at them, no doubt about to unleash a super on Bravo.

Alas his warning was in vain, as Byf quickly Blinked into them himself, before unleashing a A.T. Field-enhanced Nova Bomb straight at Bravo.

The Nova Bomb flew fast and true before completely obliterating the entirety of Bravo team, just before the Heavy ammo was transmatted in.

Byf allowed himself to chuckle, "Finally. Now we can turn this match arou-"

That was as far as Byf got before Chief Blinked right behind him, and a giant arc blade in proportion to the Minotaur's body completely atomizing the Warlock before he knew what hit him.

Chief let the Bladetrance dissipate before it could drain him any more than it already did, silently swearing as he did so. Even if he tied to hold down this location until Bravo team resurrected themselves and made their way back here, Alpha team would undoubtedly either rush this location and kill him before taking the ammo themselves or take the Spark and rush their Rift with their heavy weapons.

Neither option was good in Chief's eyes.

A flash of light caught Chief's eye, causing him to look at the source.

It was Ana Bray's rocket launcher, somehow it was able to survive the powerful Nova Bomb.

Carefully, Chief picked it up. The Minatour's body wasn't exactly suited to handling Guardian weaponry, But Chief would manage. Seeing the weapon gave Chief an idea.

Chief shifted his Light to Solar before picking up the heavy ammo as well.

Was it a stupid idea? The logical part of Chief's mind said yes. However, sometimes you needed to trust your gut instinct.

And have a little bit of luck.

xx

Simon waited for the Spark to finish charging, the rest of his team covered him with their rocket launches and machine guns. They had to turn the tide of this match as soon as possible, and thankfully Byf was able to give them the perfect opportunity to do so.

In his mind, Simon resolved to get the Warlock a beer as a thank you.

Simon and the rest of his team suddenly turned to the atrium of central atrium of Bannerfall, their radar picking up an enemy approaching their location.

Looks like one survived Byf's surprise attack and was planning on attacking the entirety of Alpha team.

Alone.

That was fine, the foolish Guardian would quickly be obliterated by their heavy weaponry and then they'd rush Bravo team's Rift as soon as…

Simon was brought out of his thoughts at he saw the incredulous sight of a Vex Minotaur jumping on platforms made of A.T. Field, lifting himself higher and higher with each jump.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" frantically cried Vell Tarlowe, bringing his machine gun to bear. The rest of Alpha team did so as well, unleashing heavy machine gun rounds and rockets at Chief. The Guardian Minotaur had been an absolute menace during their match, completely decimating their team every time they'd encountered it.

The thing hadn't died _once_ during the match. Not a single Traveler forsaken time!

Chief ignored the heavy artillery flying at him, instead focusing himself on jumping higher and higher with the A.T. Field-forged platforms. Once he was high enough, Chief stopped creating platforms and began falling.

As he did so, Chief quickly pulled out Ana Bray's rocket launcher…

And channeled Solar Light directed into it, and then further enhanced it by manifesting A.T. Fields around the rocket launcher, before firing it directly below him, the super charged rocket flying straight and true, right at the entirety of Alpha team.

xx

Directly afterwards a massive explosion that eclipsed the brightness of the sun was seen at Bannerfall, able to be seen from anywhere in the Last City. For months to come, Bannerfall was closed as reconstruction work was done on it.

When asked about how so much damage was done to it the Vanguard responded stating that the matters regarding the incident were vital to the safety of the City and were thus classified to the City at large.

On an unrelated note, Lord Shaxx was seen frothing at the mouth and twitching on the floor directly after the incident. He was mostly incoherent and the only words he spoke that were able to be understood were simply, 'Amazing'.

xxxx

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

By Ultra Sonic 007

(Part 1 of a multi-part omake, prompted by a post from reader Jomasten. To see the rest...go to the threads.)

xx

 **Jomasten** : At some point, I'm gonna need someone to do a summary of everything's that happened so far so I can make sense of it all.

Well...we'll have to turn back the clock a little to do _that._

A long time ago, the universe began to exist!

Universe: Hi.

We can probably assume that the Light and the Darkness also began to exist. Or maybe they've always existed. Who knows?

Bungie: We're certainly not telling you in Destiny 2! Maybe.

But anyhow, we've got the Light!

Light: Yo.

We've got the Darkness!

Darkness: 'Sup.

They're mortal enemies.

Light: Well, I honestly wouldn't _mind_ if we had a peace treaty-

Darkness: I'M GONNA MURDERSTOMP YOU.

Light: ... _well_ then.

They fight for a long time. They have various thralls and servants and proxies!

The Traveler: I'm one of them. Or maybe I'm something more? Who knows!

The fighting continues. At some point, we have the sad story of Aurash, Xi Ro, and Sathona...who we now know as Oryx, Xivu Arath, and Savathun, the proverbial overlords and progenitors of the Hive.

Oryx: 'Sad' might not be the term you're looking for.

They begin genociding their way through the cosmos!

Oryx: Eh, it's what we do.

They also have a murder-boner for Taox, their foster mother!

Oryx: She was kind of a dick.

Nokris: How hypocritical of you.

Oryx: Not at all, because I _like_ being a dick.

Nokris: Speaking of which, wanna have some babies?

Oryx: 'Kay.

And so Oryx and Nokris had some babies. One was Crota! The others were Ir Halak and Ir Anuk, who supposedly were created by Oryx cutting a Worm larva in half with his sword, so I'm not sure how they qualify as her kids.

Nokris: Do you _really_ want to know where the metaphors begin and end? :V

Point taken!

Anyhow, at some point, there's a brief, century-long war between the Vex and the Hive.

Vex: Beep boop.

Hive: LOTS OF SCREAMING!

At year 10 of this fight, Nokris decides to take a break.

Nokris: Honey, I think we need to see different people. And by people I mean 'ways of killing everyone'.

Oryx: CAN'T HEAR YOU, BUSY TALKING WITH MY GOD!

Nokris: Whatever. Black Moon, AWAY!

Nokris and her Worm departed for the far reaches of space! She took copies of the Tablets of Ruin with her, and left her children and the rest of Oryx's Hive to fight the Vex!

Crota: Say, did anyone see where Mom went to?

Vex: Beep boop.

Crota: Good point. DIE!

A lot of time passes, and Nokris eventually makes it to Earth. She finds Taox there!

Nokris: So...are you my mother-in-law?

Taox: Is this the setup for a joke?

Nokris: Maybe~

They argue a lot!

Nokris: Ba-dum-tish.

Taox: I feel a sense of absolute loathing for you. You're definitely Aurash's wife.

Nokris: Hey, respect Oryx's identity!

Taox: Genocidal murderers get _no_ respect!

Nokris: Then why are you talking to me in a quasi-respectable manner?!

Taox: BECAUSE I HATE YOUR HUSBAND THAT MUCH.

Nokris: Fair enough.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Oryx, his Hive, and his Taken attack the Eliksni! Instead of being the four-armed humanoids from canon, they're a confederation of species based off of the Angels from the Evangelion TV show!

Ramiel: Sweet!

Zeruel: **I'M GOING TO KICK** ** _ALL_** **OF THE ASS.  
**  
Your death scene is _literally_ coming up in the next Whirlwind Grimoire.

Ramiel: Wha?!

Zeruel: **...AND WHEN IS THIS GRIMOIRE GOING TO-?  
**  
...possibly the next chapter?

Zeruel: **BULLCRAP! WHERE'S MY AGENT, THIS IS UTTER B.S.  
**  
Anyhow, the war doesn't go well for the Eliksni. Oryx kills a lot of them, the Traveler flees, and the surviving members of the Eliksni - aka the Fallen - scatter to the far reaches of space.

Variks: We shall return, yes?

Oh, you have no idea!

But before the Traveler flees, it encounters a Rei!

A Rei: Hi.

The Traveler: How in the world did you get inside me?

A Rei: Oh _my~_

The Traveler: That meme stopped being funny over a year ago. Why are you here?

A Rei: Spoilers~

The Traveler: Crapbaskets.

A Rei: Mind if I ride shotgun?

The Traveler: 'Kay.

An indeterminate amount of time later, the Traveler shows up on Earth with a Rei!

A Rei: Hi.

Nokris: Why are you here?!

The Traveler: Listen, I'm _just_ as bewildered by these shenanigans, but I'm only playing along. Or not. I'm not going to be in a state of mind to actually explain myself for a while.

Nokris: ...uh-

A Rei: Spoilers~

Nokris: Who are-?

A Rei: WITNESS MY VISION.

This particular Rei talks about something called the Blasphemous Vision!

Nokris: OH MY WORM THIS IS SO F*****G COOL HOLY _SHIT!  
_  
Nokris's Worm: I approve.

Nokris: Sweet! What do we do?

A Rei: Cue mysterious off-screen revelations!

The Traveler: Those are _the_ best.

A Rei: Aren't they?

Taox: Will this Vision result in Oryx dying?

A Rei: Maybe~

Taox: Count me in!

This Rei begins plotting with Nokris, Taox, and the Traveler!

TO BE CONTINUED~

xxxx

 **Author's Note: And there we go.**

 **A little bit of hilarity, to lighten the mood...because next time...**

 **...it's** ** _war._**


	56. The Coming War

**Grimoire: The Exalted 3**

" ** _From the Chronicles of the Dominus_** **"**

 **My bare feet left deep tracks in the wasteland; they would be gone within the hour, swept away by the wind.**

 **The white sands of the Acrian Desert had once gleamed in the light of Kalos. So close to Torobatl, any rock or shrub that offended the Emperor's sight was still removed, keeping this place in stasis, to always remind we Cabal of his coronation. It was not until one got deeper into the wastes, that the familiar pillars of rock could be seen, with winding canyons and deep caverns spread among them; it would be at least another hour before I saw the spiked plants with waxy flesh and a nostalgic scent.**

 **The means to survive and make do came from the very earth itself, treasures of the Fatherworld. But, as with any proper father, they had to be earned; nothing was given for free.**

 **I sprinted, running as fast as I could, for as long as I could. I had left my armor in the barracks of the Red Legion, so as to be free from their protection. My hearts beat calmly within my chest; this exercise was nothing, compared to what I had endured.**

 **My eyes gazed up at the Celestial Rings, hazy and ominous in the sky. I could appreciate the engineering marvel that they were, and knew that the thermonuclear fire of Kalos still ran within their veins. But my spirit recoiled, as always; their torches worked in concert to provide the necessary light and heat for our planet, yet they lacked the blazing passion of Kalos, whose light had scalded the skin of many a warrior, including my own.**

 **So many in our conspiracy think that I despise Calus because of the Consul. The Consul believes that my hate mirrors his own.**

 **Let them think what they wish: my hate for Calus is mine, and mine alone.**

 **I do not begrudge that I was an outcast. I understand why the custom began: cripples and runts are naturally despised for their weakness, and made for less filling sacrifices to the Leviathans of old. I also understand why the Praetorate condemned and outlawed the custom: even the weak had bodies that could be used as bullet shields.**

 **As for my belief?**

 **We are all responsible for our own station. In the end, no matter how much you are beaten down...only you can make the decision to _stay_ down. Even if you end up being killed by those with greater power, you _alone_ decide whether it will be on your feet...on your knees...on your belly...or on your back.**

 **The Consul may have raised me. Taught me. Trained me in the disciplines of the Praetorate. For that, I will always be grateful. But it was the harshness of this desert that formed me. Molded me. _Forged_ me. The Fatherworld and its star, the mighty Kalos, offered strength and life for anyone who had but the will to grasp it. By comparison, the rejection by my peers, the ridicule by my superiors, and the torment by those who found my appearance ghastly...had merely been more fuel for the fire within.**

 **For Calus to boast of his 'generosity' by erasing such struggles? That he would deprive our people of the chance to prove themselves, and remove any hint of challenge or strife from their lives?**

 **The very idea was of the _highest_ offense.**

 **Hence why I so often returned to this place, clad only in the basic trousers worn by every Legionnaire; the light of our star - weakened though it was by the Emperor's work! - beat against my skin, reminding me of the pain of my childhood. The harsh winds, blowing great clouds of sand, irritated me. Yet they would not bring me down; my spirit would not let me. It was always good to be reminded of where I had come from, and how far I had yet to go.**

 **But this day was to be different.**

 **I found myself surrounded by tall plateaus when _they_ appeared, as if from nowhere. From clouds of unnatural fog, machines of brass emerged.**

 **My eyes narrowed, and my _Anima Murum_ glowed as energy bolts and purple light exploded against it. With a defiant roar, I willed my spirit into a sharp point, and wielded it as one would a sword. I moved as the wind itself, striking down machine after machine.**

 **I fought for hours. The floor of the valley was littered with shattered bronze and milky blood, yet they still kept coming. Had these ancient foes returned once more, to continue the war that had ended the Kings' Era?**

 **So be it. I would face it gladly!**

 **"Hear me, Vex! Do you think that this world is yours for the taking? Do you believe that with Calus's weakness, we would be _ripe_ for the slaughter?!" I crushed a smaller unit beneath my foot, and tore apart a larger one with a single punch. "Look upon me! Primus of the Red Legion!" My soul protected me from jets of red fire, and I swept my arm through the air; a wave of orange light went flying, and crushed the snipers where they stood. "Warrior with an incomparable soul!" A hulking machine teleported in close, raising its arm high; I caught its limb with one hand, and bisected it with the other. "Razer of a hundred worlds!" The barrage from the Vex was relentless. But they would not kill me. I would not die. I refused to die! "Champion of the Cabal, and _conqueror without equal!_ " I raised my hands, and bellowed my challenge to these machines, to my enemies, to the Fatherworld itself. "I. AM. _GHAUL!_ " My red eyes narrowed. " And I...will become _legend._ "**

 **In that moment...Kalos chose me.**

 **I can think of no other way to describe it.**

 **For in a flash of glorious light, the great weapon of Acrius appeared in midair, landing in front of me.**

 **I gazed up, looking upon the Exalted...and _it_ looked upon me.**

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Amidst the blue star that was Rei Ayanami's soul, the orange crystal containing the Original shimmered; hovering around her was Princess Nula Sov, who was seemingly unbothered by the immense heat of her original soul. "...my apologies for this turn of events."

" _The Queen has always been strong-willed. And unwilling to entertain disloyalty of any stripe._ "

"...I wish we could've told them."

" _You know as well as I do what happened the last time we tried that._ "

"...I do." A very particular timeline, where the Queen had been overthrown, and the entire Reef had come under the control of Ayanami's iterations. Although the amount of resources gained had been significant...the City had been more leery of her attempts to establish an alliance (understandable, given how violent the coup had been). Despite her own gifts, she had lacked the Techeuns and Harbingers that the Queen had commanded...which had led to a far more disastrous outcome in the battle between the Awoken and Oryx's fleet. Speaking of which. "...things feel more clouded."

" _The overall timelines, despite divergences of certain events, have a particular rhythm to them._ "

"...the feeling is...familiar."

" _Oryx is upon us._ "

xxxx

/One Day after the Evangelion Duel/

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The seven members of the Consensus had gathered alongside the two most senior Iron Lords and the Emissary of the Awoken. The circumstances...were less than favorable.

"Seele's scouting vessels have been able to provide the following composite image." Osiris moved his hands, manipulating the projected image above the main table. The great eye, bordered by fingers of radiant energy, was moving with intent through the solar system. "Its eye is larger than Earth."

"What is its heading?" asked Clovis-9.

"Based on the trajectory corrections over all observations?" Representative Nagisa had a rather somber look on his face. "It is aiming for _us_."

"How do we stop it?" asked Misato Katsuragi.

"Enough firepower," bluntly answered Cayde-6.

"That goes without saying," murmured Akagi-80. "The question is, what counts as 'enough'?" The Exo turned her green eyes towards Petra Venj. "It seems to be traveling along the Solar System's orbital plane...which means it went through the Asteroid Belt. Did the Reef observe anything?"

The Awoken's Emissary coughed awkwardly into her hand. "...somewhat. Things back home have been...hectic. But it destroyed everything in its path, with no apparent energy buildup. Or any visible payload."

"...then our time is limited. Would the ships within our possession be able to stop it?" asked Saint-14.

Kaworu Nagisa incredulously eyed the Titan Vanguard. "Truly? The ships in our possession wouldn't do _anything_ against something of that size."

"Then we _use_ something that can counter its physical advantages," said Lord Zavala. He quietly glanced at his superior. "Lady Katsuragi; you have personally witnessed the capabilities of the Evangelions, more so than any of us."

 _Debatable,_ bluntly thought the Speaker.

"...you asking if Unit-01 and Unit-02 could stop it?" Misato grimaced, irritably tapping at her elbow. "Honestly? I couldn't even tell you. I've seen Unit-01 pull off some crazy things, don't get me wrong...but...but this?" She gestured pointedly at the projection. "This thing is _humongous_."

"It's not a question of size, or physical disparity. It is a matter of the right amount of power, applied in the proper way," interjected the Speaker. "We have seen the Light accomplish too much to be bound by such...limitations."

"Such boundless confidence that you all have! But...it is perhaps premature, yes?"

Everyone turned towards the entrance, eyeing the ashen-haired man walking towards them. Clad in a high-collared cloak of green, hardy brown pants, and black boots, he seemed utterly...plain, compared to eclectic garb of the Guardians that frequented the Tower. However, the tiny Servitor in his sternum drew _everyone's_ attention, along with his crimson eyes.

"...Variks?" Petra Venj appeared to be dumbfounded. "What are you doing outside of the Reef?!"

"Oh, Variks merely felt like...a change of scenery. Things have been tense back home, yes? Wanted to...experience more. See how the different races are faring."

There was a ton that went unsaid. Yet there was even _more_ that was hinted at. "What is happening in the Reef?" asked the Speaker.

"Forget the Reef; _you_ are in dire straits. Variks would recommend that you abandon this place, before it is too late."

Saint-14 pounded the table. "We will _not_ leave our home!"

"Then you will die." The Kell of House Tabris slowed to a stop, gazing heavily at the projection of the great eye. "This is Sahaquiel. One of the Progenitors of the Fallen. Among the same class of being as _Zeruel_."

"...we talking about the giant skull monster that torched the Citadel on Venus and then basically took over Mercury?" asked Cayde-6.

"The same."

"Ah. Okay. Just checking."

"But more than that..." Variks eyed the Speaker with grim intent. "Sahaquiel is still _Turned._ Consumed by the dark power that was the doom of my people. The same power that initiated the Whirlwind. He was mighty before, known as the God of Destruction through all the worlds controlled by the Eliksni...but now? It would take something _exceptional_ to stop him, yes?"

xxxx

On Mercury, the eyes of Zeruel began to glow.

The Archon Priest of his House, Nixis, stared humbly at his god. **You are...humming.** The light of the Sun, blazing through a reddish-pink sky, seemed to sink into the Progenitor's dark flesh. **Are you well?** asked the Zeruelix.

Zeruel was quick to respond.

++ ** _WHAT FORTUNE THIS IS!_** ++

++ **AN ANCIENT BATTLE, ABANDONED** -  
- **A CLIMACTIC STRUGGLE, CUT SHORT** ++  
++ **THE FATE OF A PEOPLE, UNDECIDED** -  
- **AN ANSWER TO A DIRE QUESTION** ++

- ** _WHO WOULD HAVE TRIUMPHED?_** -

Zeruel huffed with unmistakeable anticipation.

++ ** _I SENSE YOUR PRESENCE, MY KIN_** ++

- ** _THIS TIME, THERE SHALL BE A PROPER END_** -

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Variks sighed, looking grimly at the people around him. "Variks does not believe you _have_ something that exceptional."

Clovis-9 growled. "Listen, you-!"

"Sahaquiel is capable of destroying planets. _Has_ destroyed planets," interrupted the Tabrix. "Your Evangelions may be mighty. But are you willing to gamble everything on them?"

"Where exactly would we go?" replied the Speaker. "The Traveler is still dormant. If this planet is doomed, then so are all of the others. If we do not fight now, then what are we to do?"

"...we could leave," said Representative Nagisa. "We could abandon this world, and make for the stars. As we have argued for centuries. If we begin the evacuation proceedings _now_ , we-"

" _That_ is a non-starter," retorted Lord Zavala.

"And _you_ are not a part of the Consensus," calmly answered Nagisa. "If you wish to die with this City, feel free. But there are many others who wish to live."

"...Sahaquiel is but the first wave. A 'vanguard', if you will, of darker things, yes?" Variks' knuckles tightened around the edges of the table. "Just as the Taishibethi were for the Whirlwind, Sahaquiel is for you all." The tiny Servitor in his chest glowed a pale green; the image on the projector zoomed out, showing a greater map of the Solar System. "The Queen also sent me to warn you of this: a fleet of Hive ships is en route." A distinct blob was moving amidst the Outer Planets, now near Saturn.

Osiris went still. His jaw clenched, as the ramifications became clear. "...that must be Oryx. Here to enact vengeance upon us for the demise of Crota."

"...who?" asked Misato, blinking slowly.

"In the overall pantheon of Hive gods, Crota was one of the greatest," answered the Speaker. "But Oryx, his father...is in the top tier, matched only by two others."

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

"...I do not believe that the Awoken will be striking first, this time," said Nula Sov. That had been an important staple of many timelines; although the Awoken all but crippled themselves, their sacrificial play had almost always been enough to destroy everything but the Dreadnaught, if only because they forced Oryx to use his Throne World's power...and such power did not differentiate between friend or foe.

" _Then we may have to take a more overt role._ "

A new voice intruded. "I'm not so sure you would like to do that."

Nula turned, eyeing the spectral figure slowly floating towards them. His overall appearance was instantly familiar. "Ah. Hello Toland."

"And greetings to you, Princess of the Reef. An...interesting turn of events, is it not? You would think the Awoken of all people would be less hasty."

"...the perception of betrayal and deceit is not something that my sister takes kindly to."

" _Why are you here, Toland? Have you gotten bored of traversing the Ascendant Realm?_ "

The Original's words prompted the undying Warlock to chuckle darkly. "This is but a piece of it, and now there are so many _more_ pieces gathering. Do you really think I would miss something like this?"

Toland's choice of words prompted Nula Sov to frown. "...you speak as if Oryx is not alone."

"Of course not!" exclaimed the mad Warlock. "After everything that's been done, you above _all_ others should realize that repetition can be a deadly vice. Even if you've only come up against Oryx before...why should he be the only one? The Evangelions are so _heavy_ too; if you throw them at the universe for long enough, _someone's_ going to stand up and take notice."

The implications were not lost upon the Original.

" _...no..._ "

xxxx

Within the Reef, a squadron of Ceres Galliots quietly patrolled the edges of the Vesta family of asteroids.

However, their long-range sensors suddenly picked up something...immense. "What?" murmured a Corsair, readjusting his equipment. To his horror, it was not a false positive. "Incoming warp! Thirty degrees down-solar, four degrees retrograde!"

Thousands and thousands of miles away, a precise wound was cut in the fabric of space and time. Out of this wound poured a legion of knives: ships sharpened to a deadly point, a perfect representation of their maker's sharper mind. Their design ethos, however, was unmistakable.

The Corsair paled, and promptly pressed a combination of buttons that sent a message on all channels to Sovereign, the Paladins, and every commanding officer within the Royal Armada: HIVE INVASION IMMINENT.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but hear a feminine giggle.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Kaworu Nagisa paused, holding a hand up to his ear. "Pardon?" Everyone turned towards him, even as he kept speaking into his hidden earpiece. "...what? You're sure...?"

' _Ikari. I'm getting an incoming message._ '

The Speaker eyed the Guardians around him, frowning behind his mask as their Ghosts manifested and began whispering to their partners. Their trepidation was obvious. _I think we all are.  
_  
xxxx

Throughout the City, the message blasted across all communication devices that were capable of receiving a signal.

It was a message that Eris Morn already knew; collapsed against a wall, her breathing came out in heavy gasps. "All of them..."

But it was a message that everyone heard.

" **WAR IS HERE.** "

"...all _three_ of them...!" she whined, trying to push back the frenzied shouting within her head.

xxxx

Five million miles southward of Earth's orbital plane, ugly wounds were ripped open. In a plane of spacetime that ran parallel to that of the Solar System, hundreds of war-moons emerged, streaming towards a variety of different points throughout the Inner and Outer Planets.

On the largest war-moon, closest to Mars, Xivu Arath waved her cleaver decisively. " **Let us make a fine temple, of blood and bone and carnage!** "

And thus did her Hive advance towards the Solar System en masse.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

CRACK.

A dainty hand broke through the orange crystal, gripping Toland by the neck. "Grk!"

The chunk of crystalline spirit fell away, seamlessly merging with the Original's form, forming a seamless skin of armor, almost akin to a Plug Suit. However, her three eyes were glowing red, blazing with a blue fire. " _I am not so simple, Toland. Oryx has never felt the need to summon his sisters, regardless of how often the Evangelions acted in prior timelines. Crota and Nokris on their own were insufficient to draw any but Oryx before. I banished Taox personally to the end of a dead timeline, where there is_ nothing _to draw any Hive._ " Her fingers burned with a metaphysical necrosis, and it slowly seemed to eat at Toland's form. " _If you know something...then_ ** _speak._** "

There was a booming chuckle.

Rei Ayanami tossed the Warlock's soul aside; ignoring his deep breathing - the sound of an existence trying to pull itself back together, to keep itself from falling apart - she descended downward, setting down upon the resting place of her Worm. The platform had grown, becoming a line of rock that seemed to stretch forever; Eva had truly grown fat and happy from the slaughter of the Hex and her more combative iterations through all of reality. " _...it was you, wasn't it?_ "

The Profane Worm sneered, revealing sharp teeth. Trace spiritual matter clung to those fangs like plaque: oh child mine, did you truly think anything would go so simply? This particular timeline has been great, and glorious...and all too **easy**.

" _...you told your fellow Worms of my intentions?_ "

Eva snickered: only the essential pieces! The union of the Sky and the Deep that is Evangelion; the consumption of Crota; the heresy of Nokris; the presence of Taox!

Rei's eyes narrowed. " _Taox is not here._ "

Her Worm smirked: do you believe that they would care, oh bearer mine?

" _...no. They wouldn't._ " High above, her Oversoul blazed with irritation. " _I would ask that you speak honestly: why?_ "

Eva's eyes narrowed, and the titanic Worm God glared at her: you have truly been devoted to this cause, as is befitting your nature, oh servant mine...but that is not your **entire** nature, is it?

" _It is not._ "

The Worm bared her wicked jaws: tell me the answer to this riddle, then; when was the last time you **truly** sacrificed anything?

The Original did not answer.

Eva laughed, causing her Ascendant Realm to quiver: the surrendering of the one you named Nula Sov was like a balm upon my spirit; so long has it been since I tasted such delectable anguish! When you devoured Crota, and claimed this place for your own...I knew that ultimate victory was in your grasp. When you complete your dread work, and finally attain the Contradiction's apotheosis...what will you have left to sacrifice?

" _...so it was because you are not yet satisfied. How...typical._ "

The Worm God sighed, loosing a breath that smelt of rank decay: I am a gluttonous beast, after all; and am I not honest, oh deceiver mine?

The Original was silent. With a sudden flash, she received a bit of insight; gazing upward into the abyssal heavens, her Mind turned in place. The fabric of existence within her native star system was bending yet again. " _Hmm. There may be...alternatives._ " But what was it that was arriving _now_...?

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"We have two more Hive fleets." Osiris stared at the Solar System's projection, speaking with a trace hint of existential fear. "One is moving upon the Reef. And the other...is attacking the entire system at once."

"...starting to think that we may be in trouble," murmured Cayde-6. All hint of his jovial nature had vanished.

"Damn it all, we can't just _give_ up!" yelled Misato. "We've faced overwhelming odds before, and we managed to triumph!"

"Three Hive fleets are descending upon this singular system, each one commanded by a Hive deity of immense power, yes?" Variks turned a fierce glare at the purple-haired woman. "It was the one called Oryx who struck the Eliksni; our interstellar empire was defeated by him and him alone...and you would face him and two of his _kin,_ with only the resources of a single star system?" It was easy to see that Misato wanted to retort, to challenge him...but she was drawing a blank. And they all knew it. "It is something that my people eventually had to accept...the sting of loss, and final defeat. Do not wait until you are nearly extinct before you are forced to decide anyway."

"...hmm..."

The Speaker glanced at Akagi-80; she was looking at the current position of Sahaquiel with something akin to...concern. "What is it, Representative Akagi?"

"...given previously established Cabal military doctrine, we should have at least seen a strike force go out to meet this 'Sahaquiel' once it got within ten million miles of Mars." Indeed; although Mars was not directly in the Progenitor's pathway to Earth, it would pass the red planet at approximately seven million miles away at the closest. "Why haven't any of Seele's scouting vessels reported Cabal activity?"

xxxx

/Fleetbase Korus, Phobos/

Every single warship and carrier under the control of the Cabal Expeditionary Force was active and in operation, ready to greet their superior in all things.

Ta'aun, Primus of the Skyburners, stood stoically in burnished blue armor atop the command center of Fleetbase Korus, staring into the starry void of space. The horn at the tip of his helmet had been sharpened to a microscopic point, just for the occasion. His eyes kept a close watch on the burning hostile far in the distance, millions of miles away; were it not for protocol, he would have sent his bond brothers to take care of it.

But the Emperor...the _Dominus_...took priority.

The message from the resident commander of the Skyburners' Flayers suddenly came through. " **Warp incoming in five.** "

Ta'aun grunted; precisely three seconds later, he - along with every other Primus in this system - held the arms up, palms facing diagonally toward the ground. "Hail to the Emperor!"

One second later, every single soldier in these Legions responded in kind. " _ **HAIL TO THE EMPEROR!**_ "

At that precise moment, a large vessel emerged from warp, approximately five hundred thousand miles northward of Mars' orbital plane. Massive monitors transmitted a close-up image courtesy of their sensor equipment: the shape and bloody color of the _Immortal_ was unmistakable. Likewise for the dozens of warships and carriers that emerged in a loose formation around it.

The Red Legion had arrived.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

The Original Rei Ayanami tilted her head, feeling the strange...but familiar weight of these newcomers. " _The Red Legion?_ " How...unusual, for them to arrive so early. It was exceedingly rare for Dominus Ghaul to arrive in-system before Oryx...and never before had it been at the same time. " _But this...this is good. They will serve as a decent counter to the Hive. Maybe not enough to completely match them, but enough for me to prepare-_ "

xxxx

At that precise moment, approximately two million miles northward of Mars' orbital plane, the Cabal homeworld dropped out of warp, its Celestial Rings burning brightly.

In that plane of spacetime which contained the Fatherworld, _and_ ran parallel to that of the Solar System... _ **thousands**_ of warships emerged, commanded by a multitude of Legions, and _all_ aimed at the entirety of the Solar System.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Rei Ayanami blinked. " _...WHAT._ "

Eva, the Profane Worm, cackled with delight.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"...that's...a lot of ships." Cayde-6's comment was perfectly underwhelming, and thus perfectly appropriate.

"...where did they come from? Why are they here?!" demanded Clovis-9, finally letting a semblance of panic set in.

"...not exactly something we can speculate on. Other than total domination..." Representative Nagisa looked meaningfully at Variks. "Not only the Hive, but the Cabal as well..."

"A troubling development indeed. Vastly outnumbered, on all sides." The Tabrix hummed thoughtfully. "...fortunately, Cabal and Hive are not allies. We can at least expect them to fight each other."

"It won't matter unless we verify their ultimate goal. With the exception of the Threefold Invasion, they've only been focused on the Vex..." Saint-14 paused. "...the _Invasion._ " The Exo Titan turned grimly towards the Speaker and the Commander. "Remember Lord Shaxx's report after the Invasion? About his encounter with Primus Sho'oulth?"

 _It doesn't matter. I know what the Red Legion would be here for._ "The Traveler. They wanted to see it in person, on behalf of their Emperor." The Speaker sighed heavily, feeling a very familiar pressure settle on him: the pressure of impossible odds. "They are probably after the Traveler as well."

Cayde-6 chuckled nervously, trying his damnedest to break the tension. "Hey hey now, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that...it's never too late for a unforeseen peace treaty, huh? Like, 'hey, help us take out the Hive, and then we'll duke it out to see who gets the Traveler, best two out of three'? It would be-"

And that's when the image of Dominus Ghaul emerged on the projector, staring with stoic purpose.

"-something," muttered the Hunter Vanguard.

" **To all those within this system: listen to me.** " The faint echo down the hall implied that this was being broadcast everywhere...and overtaking every device.

 _I'll have to find out how he's doing that,_ thought Gendo with a frown.

xxxx

/The _Immortal_ /

The Psion Flayers worked in concert with Freeborn Otzot to transmit Ghaul's message. All of the Cabal could hear it through normal communication channels...but with the psionic assistance of Otzot and her kin, it would go to _everyone.  
_  
Sitting within the Exalted, Ghaul spoke clearly. "I am the Emperor of the Cabal. I am _Dominus Ghaul_. To my people: we have long ago learned the lessons of Kalos and the Fatherworld, imparted by Acrius himself. To strive; to struggle; to _constantly_ test our own limits; it was thanks to that understanding that Acrius was first blessed with the Exalted. It was _because_ of that, that I was given the Exalted, to use it in its fullness." Sitting within the glowing sphere, Ghaul let his hands gently touch the radiant power within. "After countless years of study and research, to try and understand the might of the Exalted...we all discovered its origin. Its source. Kalos was but a mere messenger for that power; fitting, given its immaculate glow!" He paused, for the sake of drama. "And after so long...we have finally found it. The source of the Exalted's blessed Light...the _Traveler._ "

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Everyone looked as if a bomb had dropped. "...the Traveler...?" murmured Osiris.

" **You have all witnessed the Exalted's glory. I would desire that every Cabal have the chance to earn that power! And to accomplish that...we must first prove our worth.** "

xxxx

/Caloris Basin, Mercury/

The voice of Ghaul was transmitted through the Servitors. " **We have traversed the worlds touched by the Traveler, and** _ **seen**_ **the end of those who were too frail to serve it! We will not be conquered as they were.** "

Zeruel's eyes narrowed to pinpricks. Every single Fallen backed away out of trepidation.

++ _ **YOU DIE FIRST**_ ++

xxxx

/The Altar of Oryx, the Dreadnaught/

At the center of a mighty fleet, the Dreadnaught moved with intent towards the Inner Planets, following the path etched in spacetime by Sahaquiel.

The message of Ghaul even reached the depths of these vessels.

" **The current chosen of the Traveler are naught but infantile** _ **weaklings**_ **. They are unworthy to wield the Light...for they are beset by foul creatures, who deserve only to be crushed beneath our feet.** "

Oryx chortled; here was a creature after Xivu Arath's own undying heart. " **How amusing.** " With the flick of his finger, the word was sent.

Millions of miles away, the word was received by Sahaquiel: with slow yet inexorable weight, the Vanguard of Oryx curved away from its current Earthward trajectory, and made its way towards Mars.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"...Sahaquiel is turning away from Earth. It's now heading towards the Cabal homeworld," said Kaworu Nagisa, hand held tightly against his earpiece.

"...well, that's _one_ less problem on our plate," offered Cayde-6.

xxxx

/The Eastern Perimeter, the Last City/

Beyond the City's Barrier, Unit-01 and Unit-02 stood silently, gazing up into the sky. The crimson Evangelion had the Lance of Taox balanced on its shoulder, ready for battle.

Within Unit-01's Core, Shinji Ikari hovered in silence, watching the transmitted message from Dominus Ghaul via a projection formed of Light. Asuka-3's image was adjacent to it. "...now what?"

" **Isn't it obvious?** " responded Asuka-3. " **We kick his ass, and the asses of all his flunkies.** "

" _Blunt, but appropriate!_ " exclaimed Yui.

"...couldn't we just share the Light?" asked Shinji. "And avoid _all_ of this?"

His mother sighed. " _He doesn't appear to hold the people of Earth in high regard._ "

"...I hate that it has to be that way." If only. If only!

Dominus Ghaul continued speaking, unhearing of their words. " **And now...** " He looked away, as if hearing someone off-screen. After several seconds of silence...he chuckled. " **Hmph. I was going to unveil the Exalted in the face of the Traveler itself, so that all of our soldiers would have the chance to be bloodied, and prove themselves...but my hand has been forced. Witness, people of this system...the might of the Cabal, and the power of the Light!** " With those words, the image began to pan away, switching from wherever Ghaul was sitting to an exterior shot of his weapon.

Shinji's jaw dropped.

" **Was zum Teufel?!** " exclaimed Asuka-3 _._

" _...this is incredibly improbable,_ " flatly said Yui.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Misato Katsuragi and Akagi-80 both leaned in at the same time, yelling in unison at the projected image. "THAT'S **IMPOSSIBLE!** "

Osiris looked intently at him. "Speaker?"

Honestly? Gendo could only shake his head. "I'm...at a loss for words..." Truly; this was something that Rei Ayanami had _never_ deigned to reveal to him.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

" _..._ **WHAT?!** " screamed Rei Ayanami, sensing the Exalted's activation, inwardly _reeling_ at the searing familiarity of it!

Eva's mocking laughter increased in loudness.

xxxx

/The _Immortal_ /

The posterior of Ghaul's personal warship slowly split; the Dominus's personal chambers connected directly to an immense hangar, which held only a singular weapon. Ghaul's weapon. Acrius's weapon. The gift of Kalos, and bearer of the Traveler's Light.

Free of its bonds, it rose on two legs, and flexed its fingers. In the light of the distant Sun, its sterling white armor gleamed brightly...and two blank eyes stared with hunger, glaring at the glowing dot that was Sahaquiel.

With a precise flexing of its _Anima Murum_ \- an A.T. Field - the Exalted lifted away from the _Immortal_.

For those who were not Cabal, however...they could only watch in stunned silence as **Evangelion Unit-04** took off in a burst of spiritual power.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

" _How did they get Unit-04...how?!_ " The Original paused, eyes furrowing in concentration; the cause was immediately clear, even if the motive was not. " _NERV-America. The Nevada Incident, drawing the Black Heart near to Unit-03...but Unit-04..._ " She frowned, letting her Mind expand and travel along well-worn connections. " _...listen, greater Minds of the Vex Collective; I have a query._ "

There was a blast of white noise, echoing through the Oversoul Throne.

Rei frowned. " _My question is simple: why did you grant an Evangelion to the Cabal? Why not keep such a power for yourselves?_ "

Musical tones, coupled with the strums of a bass guitar.

" _...truly? You would deliberately provide them such a devastating weapon solely to counter me? The Cabal would be opposed to us both...and I can sense, even from here, that your inherent markers have been wiped away. Were my interactions with you not enough of an answer? Do you still believe that the depths of the spirit can be perfectly simulated?_ "

xxxx

As the Exalted soared through space, Dominus Ghaul let his soul expand, working through the metaphysical contours of the legendary weapon. Although its inherent spirit was mighty - mightier than his own, mightier than any other! - it still came down to control. Conviction. Self-mastery. The knowledge of one's place in the universe, and what it took to attain greater heights. In that sense, the Exalted was the means to an end. The same with the Light itself.

The Cabal Emperor smiled grimly beneath his mask, focusing on the gargantuan form of the burning eye in the distance. Its entire body blazed with black starfire and dark light; its very presence pressed down upon the universe, brimming with purpose and intent.

 ** _BOOM!  
_**  
A destructive pulse lashed out, igniting the vacuum around him.

"I _deny_ you!" roared Ghaul; with a defiant rebuff, the Exalted burst through the mayhem, and continued on towards the destructive god. The Light of the Exalted soared through his veins, through his very being; as the beast loomed ever larger, Ghaul discerned the proper way to strike; fire would not overwhelm such power...and the gaping void would not be able to contain it all. No...such devastation had to be cut through, sundered, and rendered _meaningless_.

Arc energy crackled through the Exalted; its _Anima Murum_ focused, narrowed...and sharpened down to an infintesimal edge, forming a perfect blade.

The Exalted held its spiritual blade forward, body surging with lightning. Compared to that great eye, it was a mere ant trying to tear down a mountain.

The edge of Sahaquiel's soul brushed against his own.

+-+ **I CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING** -+-

It was a declaration of fact. A given. But it was...comprehensive, lacking precision.

Ghaul had no such qualms. _I shall END you.  
_  
Blade pierced deified flesh, and the lightning ran wild.

With a decisive thrust, the Exalted appeared on the other side of Sahaquiel, its white armor shining with Light. Bolts of electricity arced over Sahaquiel's massive form, coagulating within its immense eye...which then went dark. The body gave way, and the beast's destructive power bloomed in a massive explosion, briefly illuminating the system as if it were a second star.

And thus was a god slain.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Kaworu Nagisa and Variks both blinked in unison. The former ran a hand through his black hair, muttering beneath his breath. The latter slowly worked his jaw, crimson eyes wide with shock. "One blow...one _blow_..."

"...the amount of power needed to undo the bonds for _that_ much energy had to leave _some_ kind of residual feedback. I _refuse_ to believe otherwise," growled Akagi-80.

xxxx

Over three million miles away from Mars, the Exalted slowly turned, flying back towards the Cabal Home Fleet.

Dominus Ghaul's very soul ached. To focus his spirit so finely, to direct the Light in such a manner...had all but exhausted him. Even now, willing his weapon to move was...tiring. But it had sent a message. One that, judging by the projected images he could see of his many soldiers, _everyone_ had gotten it. And so he focused, and spoke with his usual firmness. "You have witnessed the power that awaits us all. We are all called to seize our destiny...and the Cabal Empire's destiny is to conquer the stars, as was decreed so long ago by the Everlasting Flame to the First Emperor! With the fullness of the Traveler...it shall be _so_." He raised his fist, slowly clenching it to mask the faint tremors. "With the Exalted, _I_ have dealt first blood! I now turn you all to Umun'arath, Primus of All Legions; treat her orders as if they came from me! GO FORTH, AND _OBTAIN_ ** _GLORY!_** "

The moment the screen projections cut off, Ghaul slightly sagged within the Core of the Exalted. It would take some time for him to recover...but the Consul and Freeborn Otzot would keep him appraised of ongoing events. It would hardly be fair, for him to do everything; all Cabal would play their part in the great struggle.

It would be _sublime.  
_  
xxxx

/Altar of Oryx, the Dreadnaught/

The Taken King's wings twitched as the connection with his Vanguard was eliminated. It was not with anger...a faint bit of irritation, perhaps...but _curiosity_. Such power had carried the foul taint of the Sky...yet it had _also_ been bound by the Deep. Another example of the strange heresy that his Bride had perpetuated? How did it work? How did it access such energy?

He chuckled, feeling the strange weight of that unusual four-legged creature as it rested within the bowels of the Deep. It wanted to loose itself, to rip and tear. Perhaps the opportunity to do so would come sooner than even he had anticipated!

So it was that Oryx gazed up, feeling the presence of numerous warships approaching his fleet. " **So the Cabal Empire wishes to test itself.** " He grinned savagely, as dark fire concentrated in his claws. " **Then I shall Take them.** "

He would Take them _all._

xxxx

/Caloris Basin, Mercury/

The loss of Sahaquiel was keenly felt. Yet he did not begrudge the creature that had done the deed; the Turned Progenitor had turned his gaze on these 'Cabal', and their apparent champion had answered with superior might.

Right now, his attention was...elsewhere. The presence of familiar war-moons - rank with the wretched stench of Hive! - and unfamiliar warships were approaching this world's vicinity. Their battle would consume them.

It was time to prepare.

And so he gazed upon the gathered Eliksni, speaking to their very souls. The millions that had gathered on this planet, belonging to all of the varied Houses of yore, listened intently.

++ _ **PREPARE FOR BATTLE**_ ++

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Rei Ayanami frowned; the sheer amount of paracausal powers that had descended upon this system was clouding her foresight, her very connection to other timelines. " _An inescapable event horizon...drawing all fates into an inescapable vortex..._ " The Hive Triad. Dominus Ghaul - wielding Unit-04 - and the vast majority of the Cabal Empire's forces. And somehow, she couldn't escape the sneaking suspicion that things had yet to reach their climax. But why?!

xxxx

Elsewhere, amidst foggy starlight inside a terraformed Jovian moon, a booming voice spoke, and his peers listened, even though they were not within physical sight. After everything that they had done over these past centuries...it was mere child's play to communicate over such distances, compared to their greater powers. " **Given such a conflux of hostiles...I do not believe playing it safe will suffice, this time.** " Leaning back, the creature let his equals speak.

" **Let them duke it out and bloody each other up. It'll make it easier on us!** "

" **Mystery has been our ally for all these years, and prudence has been our best tool. We have managed to prepare a number of contingencies.** "

" **And what of the First Child? She has yet to show her face as of late.** "

" **No doubt she had a hand to play in Evangelion Unit-04 somehow ending up in the hands of a foreign empire.** "

" **An interesting display of power, I must say!** "

" **We have scoured all available records that we have been able to purloin from the Awoken...based on that, it is my belief that the Hive and Cabal, once entrenched, would be difficult to remove.** "

" **So it is all down to a matter of surprise?** "

" **...it would be** _ **fun**_ **.** "

" **I dare say it would. And honestly, do you really want this overgrown pachyderm coming in and claiming the Traveler without our say-so? We still had so much Light left to eat!** "

" **I actually have a perfect song for the occasion. Something appropriately ironic.** "

" **Are you going for Tchaikovsky?** "

" **No...more like a pre-Collapse classic, from 1970.** "

" **Cultural philistine.** "

" **Snooty prude.** "

It seemed that they were all of one mind on the matter. " **Very well then,** " said MP-01, first among equals, with a toothy grin. " **We have an accord.** "

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

The projected image on the table was going haywire; long-distance sensors and observational data from Seele's scouting vessels were providing updated locations for the Cabal's ships and the Hive's war-moons, seemingly appearing without end and without relent within the Inner Planets. There was no telling what the Outer Planets looked like.

Cayde-6 was out of jokes to tell. "...I'm out of material. I can't think of a way to make this any better."

At that moment, the image of the Solar System was replaced by the ghoulish grin of a Mass Production Evangelion. " **Greetings!** "

"...that wasn't a _dare_ ," growled the Hunter Vanguard.

"...how curious, for one of the Nine to make their appearance," said the Speaker looking intently at the image. "I only imagine that you intend to take advantage of the current situation."

" **But of course! It's not like we're ignorant of the little rumors floating about the City and the Reef about what awful** _ **brutes**_ **we were, crippling your precious Traveler. And far be it from us to leave a job** _ **unfinished.**_ " The sheer cruelty and malice was unmistakable in its joy.

' _My my. The Chairman's let himself go after all these years._ '

 _Delusions of godhood will do that to anyone_ , wryly thought Gendo.

"What do you want?" asked Osiris.

Number One grinned. " **Did you know that there are over fifty thousand centaurs floating throughout the Jovians? I should know, we** _ **counted**_ **them. Many were too small and too isolated to make much use of, but when you have godlike power and plenty of time to play...well, I suppose all of you will see. Ah, can't forget the Jupiter trojans as well!** "

The astronomical terms brought Akagi-80 to stunned befuddlement. "Wait...no, no no _no_...if...no, _no!_ How many of them?!"

" **Hmm...at our last count...fifteen thousand, four hundred and thirty-three. That should be enough to mix things up, don't you think?** "

"...what do you mean?" demanded Misato Katsuragi.

" **Well, I think you'll get my meaning...when you hear this one question.** " The Mass Production Evangelion sneered. " **I think some will like our answer. Can't say for sure what** _ **you'll**_ **think.** " At that moment, the projected image died.

xxxx

Within the Outer Planets, the Nine manifested their will, broadcasting a signal from their fortresses on the largest Jovians.

Within minutes, fifteen thousand, four hundred and thirty-three centaurs and Jupiter trojans - ranging from tiny asteroids to large bodies over several hundred kilometers in diameter - hummed with sentient energy, called to action, so to speak. Some were mobile gunships, bearing terraformed cannons that were ready to unleash stellar radiation absorbed over hundreds of years. Others...had a far more blunt purpose.

As the first lines of the Cabal and the Hive encountered each other...the smallest and closest centaurs and trojans streamed among their ranks. The two sides were quick to respond, firing at each other and these unusual interlopers. Most were shattered, creating clouds of debris that pelted Cabal warships and the vessels of the Hive...but these fragments still carried the energy of the Nine. And that energy shined like beacons.

With horrific wails, dark Blights erupted into existence upon these vessels, spewing forth the monstrosities that had been created and Taken by SEELE after all these years.

Right as these Blights flashed into existence...a single song began to play, which could be heard by the various peoples and fleets of the Solar System.

" **WAR!** _ **HOO-AH! Yeah! What is it good for?!**_ "

The lyrics were accompanied by the amused laughter of the Nine.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Rei Ayanami visibly twitched.

Eva snorted, eyeing the Original with undeniable amusement: well? How shall you react...oh _child_ mine?

Rei Ayanami sighed. She thought of everything that was now arrayed against her. Against Earth. Against humanity. " _...Nula. I believe a personal demonstration will need to be made._ " Her Awoken iteration slowly descended from above, staring silently. " _You will go to Nessus, and commune directly with the Templar. Ageron must be reminded of our agreement._ "

"Understood."

" _As for the other Minds within this system..._ " She paused, thinking deeply, linking with another Mind. " _...Protheon. If any of the hostiles in this system learn of the Vex's presence on Nessus, the great work of the Pyramidion will be...threatened. It would be wise to deploy the Orion Assertive_ en masse." Their algorithms were not similarly attuned as those of the Baris Protective...but perhaps she could limit their deployments, to minimize collateral damage.

Eva chuckled: is this all that you will do, oh bearer mine? Will you manipulate events from afar, yet again?

" _...for the plan that I have in mind..._ " Rei Ayanami stilled, thinking of the Asteroid Belt. Of the Reef. Of the impending war between Savathûn and the Awoken. At last...she smiled. " _I will direct it_ ** _personally_** _._ "

xxxx

/Altar of Oryx, the Dreadnaught/

That sensation! That _feeling!_ His Worm had told him that his Bride had given away the secrets of his Tablets...but to feel the power of the Deep, being called upon by those who did not commune with the Worms...the only word that came to mind was 'usurpation'. " **How...** _ **intriguing**_ **...** "

Truly, a challenge like this was rare! If these pretenders feigned to unleash their power so brazenly, how could he not do the same? He would stake his entire being on this conflict...and come out victorious, as always. " **To death, it shall be!** "

With a defiant stab, he drove the jagged blade - the epitome of his philosophy, Willbreaker - into the dark pool, and slowly peeled open the vastness of his Throne World, letting a portion of it leak out into the universe. Not enough to destroy...but enough for his presence to inundate the entire system.

With a throaty laugh, his three eyes blazed with fire, and the purging power of the Deep roared through him.

" **AIAT!** "

And thus did the Taken King make his presence known, even as his fleets engaged with the Cabal and the myriad forces of the Nine.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"We're getting abnormal neutrino scattering all across the system," muttered Osiris, watching as new energy signatures were reported across Earth and near Guardian outposts on the Moon, Venus, and Mars. "...this energy reading...it's just like with the Nine, but _deeper_..."

"It is the power of Oryx."

Everyone turned towards the Speaker. He stared heavily at the readings, recognizing the profiles, and their similarity to experiments that had been conducted long ago. "That power...the power to _Take_...is the greatest symbol of who he is. Oryx, the _Taken King_. And those he Takes..."

"...are Turned against us," murmured Variks, eyes laced with dread.

"...well, our backs are against the wall." Cayde-6 quietly unholstered _Ace of Spades._ "What now?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Misato snorted, her eyes glowing with a familiar fire. "We _fight._ "

"Indeed." The Speaker focused on the map of the Solar System, noting the seemingly countless groups beginning to clash against each other. "It is the only choice left to us...alert the foundries and the armories. We are moving to a **total war footing.** "

xxxx

Upon the war-moon called, fittingly enough, _Warworld_ , Xivu Arath gazed with glee at the distant battle to come. The third planet of this system carried the corpse of the Sky's bait star; the distant fleets of the interlopers streamed towards them; the glorious power of her brother was now curling upon the planet with all its typical menace.

Truly, this was the good life! " **AIAT! Forward, my Hive; forward, into the mouth of Hell!** "

xxxx

Within the hour, the entire Solar System was consumed by war.

xxxx

 **Grimoire - The Second Cataclysm**

" _ **It's funny...** **the Cataclysm...it's like that First World War of legend, you know? People never thought there would be a second.**_ **"**

 **Many thought that, with the repelling of the Threefold Invasion and the defeat of Crota, that a new age was upon us. People believed that the Alliance between the City and the Reef would pave the way for greater stability. Even with the uncertainty of Zeruel's presence on Mercury, the sudden abandonment of Earth by the Fallen...filled the people with hope. Even the sudden incursion of the Hive was swiftly rebuffed, thanks to the mighty Evangelion. With the destruction of the Black Heart...we finally had faith that the future was brighter.**

 **Then came Oryx, Savathûn, and Xivu Arath: the Hive's greatest gods.**

 **Then came Dominus Ghaul, and the unwavering might of the Cabal Empire in its fullness.**

 **Then came the Nine, and their arcane powers.**

 **Then came the Taken, those twisted avatars of the Darkness.**

 **Then came the Vex of the Orion Assertive, empowered by SIVA, attacking everyone and everything with devilish ferocity.**

 **It was to be the harshest war that our little star system would ever see.**

 **In the early days of the Second Cataclysm...it felt as though there was no Light to be found...**

 **...there was only Darkness, surrounding us on all sides.**


	57. The Second Cataclysm

**Grimoire: The Taken**

 **" _From the Writings of Osiris_ "**

 **The Speaker's insight into the future comes with advantages. Some of it is greater understanding of those who would devour the Light.**

 **I speak, naturally, of Oryx and the Nine, and the strange power that they exhibit.**

 **Ikora, Variks, and Eris have all provided additional perspectives, but the overall nature is the same: dark apertures, starlight, and seething radiance. Yet the manner of its utilization differs: when wielded by the Nine, it's as subtle as a hammer dropping down on the landscape...but with Oryx, there is precision, like knives peeling away at reality in vast quantities.**

 **Living things are swallowed, and sucked into a dark place. When they return, they are...fuller. They still retain their previous shape, yet they've been hollowed out and filled with a daunting heaviness. They exhibit abilities that seem oddly complimentary, as though prior weaknesses are being mitigated. Ikora speaks of simulacra and mathematical translations; Variks mutters about subversion and nullification; Eris whispers about finality and consecration.**

 **I think they're all on the right track. There is an overwhelming religious logic behind this power; it is not blind. Even though we have seen the Taken of the Nine face the Taken of Oryx, the original source of this power is still served regardless, I think.**

 **It is something that seems bottomless...and yet, it shines with stars. Is it an omen that the endless Light can be devoured? Or is it a sign that even those dark depths can be illuminated? And how would the will behind that power react if we tried?**

 **For not the first time, I wish I had the means to speak with Ayanami. I can only imagine what kind of insights she would offer.**

xxxx

/One Month after the Second Cataclysm Began/

The entire Solar System was gripped by war. From every planet, the sky seemed to gleam with new planetary bodies, unusual lights, and faint fire.

A mere selection of scenes could hardly hope to cover the intensity of the carnage.

But a selection will be made regardless.

xxxx

Pluto.

Claimed long ago by the Nine. Carved with odd runes, for the sake of a practical ritual: pulsing brightly, they flung Void projectiles into space, striking at any hostiles. Those who managed to slip past these defenses to set foot upon this dwarf planet would find sentient golems, formed from the rock, ice, and solid nitrogen of Pluto, animated by the energy of the Nine.

Both the Cabal and the Hive had sought to claim the Void weapon for themselves. Over the course of a single Plutonian day - a little over six Earth days and nine Earth hours - the surface raged with Goliath Tanks that vaporized icy mountains. Giant Knights grappled with the golems, wielding giant cleavers that carved great trenches. But the sentient automatons fought ferociously, and never let the interlopers get close to the violet runes. In the vicinity of Pluto, two war-moons fired upon the Cabal warships, even as they tried to weather the Void fire from Pluto (in the case of the Hive) and avoid it entirely (in the case of the Cabal).

After this single day of combat, the local Cabal Legion - the Blue Flame - decided to cut their losses.

"Do we have a targeting solution?" asked Primus Tluvum, his armor painted a deep blue with purple highlights.

"Yes sir!"

"Then _fire._ "

The warship unleashed twin missiles, tipped with adamantine drills. They wound around bolts of Hive fire and shattered Tomb Ships; Harvesters flew in front of Pluto's Void projectiles, taking the blow so that the missiles could advance unimpeded.

Impact. They dug deep beneath the surface, drilling further and further, plunging through the layer of liquid water beneath the nitrogen surface...and coming into contact with the rocky core.

Detonation. The warheads exploded into a cluster of additional explosives, unleashing liquid fire that ruptured and blew apart the core. Pressure released, temperature rose, and water vaporized.

Consequences. Harvesters ascended into the sky, carrying the Goliath Tanks with them. The Void runes cracked, and the rush of heat flash-vaporized Pluto's nitrogen surface.

It was an impressive sight, watching Pluto become undone. The remaining Cabal warships fired a flurry of rockets, destroying any trace debris that came close.

"Target destroyed, Primus!"

"Excellent." They had been unable to claim the Void weapon for themselves, but they had deprived the enemy of a useful resource. "Now..." The Primus of the Blue Flame narrowed his eyes, focusing on the tactical projection; the two Hive moons, although battered, were not yet defeated. And now _another_ of their foul war-moons was approaching. "...for the _Hive._ "

And so the two sides continued their battle amidst the corpse of Pluto.

xxxx

Neptune.

Claimed long ago by the Nine. Even while Xivu Arath's war-moons deposited endless Hive onto Neptune's moons - proverbial fortress worlds, in this day and age, hollowed out and laced with hostile life - the Cabal moved onto the ice giant itself, courtesy of the legions of the Black Tide and the Starblazers. For one, such planets were useful sources of gaseous elements - hydrogen, in particular - that were used to create their distinctive organogel fuel-slash-pressure gel-slash-gravity sinks-slash-information medium.

The Cabal could get a lot of mileage out of something when they put their minds to it.

However, and more importantly...Number Eight was currently there, directing the order of battle against the Hive and the Cabal.

The Mass Production Evangelion hovered within the atmosphere, flicking his hands about as though he were a composer. It was a fitting motion, for the atmosphere of Neptune was now home to sentient clouds of hydrogen, charged by the energy of the Nine and ready to explode at the slightest provocation.

The Cabal served as a fitting provocateur.

So as spheres of bloodthirsty hydrogen soared into space, MP-08's spirit played a fitting cantata from Carl Orff, and the Evangelion sang along with sadistic mirth. " **O Fortuna! Velut luna! Staaaaaatu! Va! Ri! A! Bi! Lis!** "

From afar, it looked like Neptune was spewing thousands upon thousands of fireballs in all directions.

xxxx

Uranus.

Claimed long ago by the Nine. Contested by the World Eater legion. The name was a fitting one, as they were responsible for the Grand Leviathans that had been built by the last Emperor, so long ago. A symbol of Calus's gluttony, they still carried a terrifying presence. With maws that were over a hundred miles wide and bodies stretching over three times that length, these Leviathans were roving processors of planetary matter, and doubled as troop carriers, capable of servicing and housing tens of thousands of Legionnaires.

Right now, the fifty-one Grand Leviathans that the World Eaters commanded were arranged strategically around the ice giant, slowly devouring its atmosphere. The stratagem of Number Eight - unleashing sentient hydrogen projectiles - had been used without much success by Number Seven; the Leviathans were arranged such that their immense suction destabilized the spheres before they could get close. The other stratagem of ramming centaurs into the Leviathans until they exploded had been enough to destroy _one_ of the World Eaters' vessels (for the wreckage of the fifty-second Grand Leviathan floated aimlessly in Uranus's upper atmosphere).

Then the Skyburners and the Black Tide had arrived with a bevy of celestial demolitions, cutting that strategy short.

Not that MP-07 was truly worried. Merely irritated. The Hive war-moons were harrying the Cabal fleets, as well as his Taken beasts upon Uranus' moons. The... _imaginative_ lifeforms that lived deeper with Uranus would have been useful, had he but an opportunity to extend his energy to one of the Leviathans...ah, now _there_ was an idea! " **Yes...that should do.** " With the manifestation of his spirit, the Evangelion gathered a dense pocket of hydrogen around him, interlaced with layers of helium that had been willed into a liquid state. Flapping his wings, MP-07 burst into space, taking aim at the closest Leviathan. He zigged and zagged, dodging the retaliatory fire of the Leviathan and its escort of warships. Finally, he got close...and, with a spark of Solar Light, ignited his 'suit' of hydrogen.

The winged Evangelion was a fiery meteor as he smashed into the Leviathan's hull, tearing into its innards. Breaking into the cavernous maintenance tunnels, the Evangelion smiled, flinging firebombs everywhere as the Cabal soldiers within responded with desperate ferocity. All the while, Number Seven was singing. " **I fell into a burning ring of fire! I went down, down, down! And the flames went higher!** " His energy was now inundating this place. With a crushing thought, he opened black portals, allowing his horde from Uranus to emerge. Appearing as ethereal manta rays, the Taken beasts floated serenely, spewing jets of hydrogen everywhere...which, thanks to his current state, _also_ exploded, spreading the conflagration even further within the Leviathan's innards. " **And it burns, burns, burns! The ring of fire, the** ** _ring of fire!_** "

After three Uranian days had passed - a little over two Earth days - the World Eaters were down yet another Grand Leviathan.

xxxx

Saturn.

Claimed by the Nine. Their second greatest seat of power. Amidst its dozens of moons, planetary rings, and gaseous storms, the Nine had established arcane defenses and created legions of unusual lifeforms over the centuries. The atmosphere of Saturn roiled with sentient lightning storms of such ferocity that the Cabal almost thought that the Arkborn had somehow come back to life; individual rocks within Saturn's planetary rings came to life of their own volition, breaking free of their orbit and smashing into enemy ships; from the moons that had been terraformed by the Nine, their artificial stars - tiny, yet still devastating - were loosed with abandon to scorch whole portions of spacetime with mini-novas; it was a horrifically bizarre offensive that defied physics, and even casual metaphysics.

The Cabal had deployed significant numbers from the Skyburners, the Red Legion, and the Dusk Bringers; even in spite of the harsh retaliation by the Nine, they had managed to raze portions of the Saturn's rings, and had destroyed some of the smaller moons; the fragments of Ymir, Calypso, and Phoebe, in particular, had been redirected by the mental powers of local Psion Flayers, and flung towards enemy combatants.

And yet. And yet.

In spite of it all, everything seemed to quail in the face of Oryx and his Hive. Tomb Ships floated amongst the skies of Saturn, filled with Wizards whose demonic whispers crashed heavily against the arcane machinations of the Nine, led by none other than the twin Deathsingers; Seeder Ships crashed into Cabal carriers and the larger moons, such as Titan and Rhea, depositing the Brood of Oryx in great numbers...and all throughout, the Taken emerged in unceasing numbers.

An example: aboard the main hangar of the _Dantalion Exodus VI_ , Valus Mau'ual swatted a pair of cursed thralls with his gauntlet, protecting himself with his _Anima Murum._ They crashed against Krughor, a rampaging Ogre whose gaze was melting a Goliath Tank; his impervious shield was nullified by the cursed thralls, allowing Valus Tlu'urn to annihilate him from afar with a single blast from his back-mounted Arc cannon. The Cabal commander in blue armor, turned, facing shadowy Knights that shot fire from their eyes. "More of these wretched beasts!"

Mau'ual snarled, red armor blazing with Solar energy as he delivered an aerial smash into a group of Acolytes. "We will drive them back!" Reinforcements were already on their way; the two commanders would be able to hold them off until then. "Fight, bond-brother!"

Then, a blazing aperture of dark energy opened above them; tendrils of Darkness reached out, latching onto them. In the blink of an eye, the Shield Brothers were swallowed whole, vanishing from physical reality.

Another example: on Titan, Number Six wrestled with the Warpriest. Even as his skeletal sea serpents - Taken, seething with negative light - lashed against the Tomb Ships that were bombarding the surface, the Mass Production Evangelion found the Ascendant Hive to be...tricky. Why wasn't it being hurt?!

The Warpriest's sharp blue armor glistened with drops of liquid methane, and his tattered red cloak flapped wildly in the wind; raising his Boomer, he fired massive bolts of rotting starfire at the Evangelion.

MP-06 raised his hand, raising an A.T. Field that blocked the Arc projectiles; Ascendant Hive could be so vexing, with how their physical bodies could vary in size. And sometimes, the means by which they could be harmed operated by very obtuse rules. " **What is your law? What is the key to your weakness?!** " He charged forward, delivering an elbow to the large Knight's muscular abdomen, then lashing out with a palm thrust that sent the Warpriest skidding back along the icy ground. " **Tell me!** "

Then, the air above them darkened, and the image of something greater _burned_. " _ **USURPER!**_ " snarled the Echo of Oryx. " _ **You believe that you know what it means to Take? Face me, and show me if your understanding is superior to mine!**_ "

" **...no,** " flatly said Number Six, commencing a tactical retreat. True to form, multiple Blights began to manifest, unleashing more of Oryx's Taken onto Titan. " **Believe it or not, I'm not** ** _suicidal!_** " How frustrating; it seems they would need more than raw power to counter that Hive god.

Such was the situation, around Saturn; despite the havoc and chaos, there was an underlying sense that the Taken King was fated to be victorious.

xxxx

Jupiter.

Claimed by the Nine. Their greatest seat of power. One that came with natural advantages that the other Outer Planets did not: a shared orbit with the Jupiter trojans, which clustered so nicely around the planet's Lagrangian points, had enabled easy access to raw materials for terraforming and...other purposes. However, most importantly, there was Jupiter's magnetic field, strongest of all the planets in the Solar System. Coupled with the flux tube bound to its moon, Io, and you had ample channels for devastation.

One that the Nine exploited ruthlessly.

Even as the Red Legion, the Dawn Breakers, the Dust Giants, and the Siege Dancers attacked with a combined fleet of five hundred warships, and Xivu Arath's Hive attacked with fifty war-moons...they were hard-pressed to get past the Io-Jupiter defensive line. Arc energy roiled along the ring-shaped flux tube, enhanced by the Light of Number Five and Number Four. Streams of lightning flashed through space, vaulting along Io - whose very surface had been altered and twisted to assist with the direction of electromagnetic energy - and shooting into space at any interlopers.

The Cabal and the Hive had learned _very_ quickly to stay away...which allowed the proverbial fleet of mobile asteroids and centaurs summoned by the Nine to harass them from all other vectors of approach.

One Siege Dancer warship tried to get lucky. With impossible daring, it slipped past a war-moon, firing planet-cracker missiles at Io.

The flux tube sparked, and a massive bolt of Arc energy lashed out from Io; the warship, missiles and all, were zapped and nigh-incinerated by the sheer flow of power. The warship, sparking and charred to a blackened crisp, was dead in space.

Atop Jupiter's northern pole, MP-04 grinned.

" **Don't say it,** " growled MP-05, focusing on trying to manipulate the plasma torus that existed along the path of Io's orbit.

" **I'm going to say it.** "

" **You've said it all the** ** _other_** **times that you've gotten a kill.** "

" **Still going to say it.** "

Number Five sighed with duress. " **Fine.** "

Number Four grinned, and flexed his soul. " **You've been...THUNDERSTRUCK!** "

The flux tube sparked with an almost haughtily giddy - or giddily haughty - rush of lightning.

xxxx

The Asteroid Belt.

Claimed by the Awoken of the Reef. A power unto themselves, thanks to the odd threshold that they straddled between the Light and the Darkness. For so long, they had served as the border between the Inner Planets and the void beyond. However...they had been weakened by the rebellion of House Zeruel, and the Library of the Mistress of Secrets had been burned to the ground. Most recently, the 'loss' of the Princess herself, and the ensuing Purge...had only weakened them further.

Savathûn and her Hive, arriving in force, had pushed their backs against the proverbial wall.

The Royal Armada fought with desperation against the knife-shaped Hive ships, deploying nuclear mines with reckless abandon and detonating asteroids without hesitation in order to slow the monsters down. Regardless, dagger-shaped pods flew all over, depositing Wizards on a multitude of planetoids - occupied or otherwise - to birth and grow their broods. Corsairs and hunter-killer squads of Royal Army operatives set out to strike at the enemy before they could get closer to home.

It was...a strenuous ordeal.

Within the Vestian Outpost, Prince Uldren Sov monitored the overall chaos occurring throughout the Asteroid Belt. Thus far...they had largely avoided notice from any other Hive and Cabal factions, mostly thanks to the influence of MAGI-Ω. Given their current state...Savathûn was more than enough.

The nearby communications panel pinged; an Awoken technician swiftly answered. "Identify yourself."

" **Corsair patrol Delta-Twenty! Reporting back from our patrol!** "

"Please provide your most current security code."

" **Twelve-Alpha-Ganymede-Violet-Shadow!** "

"Stand by." The technician glanced in his direction. "It's current and correct, sir."

"...maybe." He quietly tapped at his Crow, waiting for the answer he needed.

Finally, the little machine answered, transmitting the voice of a Techeun. " **Tainted.** "

"How many?"

" **All.** "

"...I see." Uldren looked grimly towards the signal. "Negative."

"...yes sir." The technician quietly marked the incoming Corsair patrol as 'foe'.

In two seconds, the Outpost's defensive batteries shot the patrols, rendering them to scrap.

Uldren grimaced, rubbing at his temples. If there had been one benefit to the discovery of Nula Sov's 'nature', it had primed the Techeuns to be on the lookout for subverted individuals, people with unusual brainwave patterns, and bizarre psychic auras in general. Savathûn, it seemed, was a bigger fan of subversion than his sister had been. _We have to change the dynamic...we can't keep this up forever, or we'll bleed ourselves dry._

xxxx

Mars.

Claimed by the Vex. Contested for years by the Cabal. Now, the machines of the Virgo Prohibitive had consolidated their position in deep caverns of brassy metal and bronze circuitry, creating a subterranean fountain of radiolaria. For this, vast constructs across the planet had been abandoned, and Transfer Gates had been wiped from existence. It was a practical decision, for even as Cabal reinforcements had arrived _en masse_ , so had the Hive...and the Taken.

The Blighted Descendant, a massive Vex Minotaur that had been Taken by Oryx long ago, was an invisible wraith amidst a horde of Taken Hive and Vex, even as Xivu Arath's Knights and Ogres stormed and raged at Cabal emplacements.

However...Bracus Dru'urng, _Defiance of the Nine_ , was Taken as well...and he, alongside his legion of Taken Cabal and Vex, fought against Oryx's Taken; it was shadow against shadow, Darkness turned against Darkness.

In the skies above Mars, one hundred war-moons swarmed, spewing fire and dropping endless Hive. Their mass pulled at the Red Planet, inducing multiple marsquakes; in return, the bulk of the Cabal Expeditionary Force, and a significant portion of the Cabal Home Fleet, struck back, firing a steady barrage of missiles and rockets at the Hive moons.

The red skies sparkled with explosives. The entire planet was wracked by war.

Xivu Arath cackled with glee. " **More!** " Her blade tore through a Centurion. " _ **More!**_ " She grew in size, punching into the side of a Goliath Tank, and tossing it into an incoming Harvester. " _ **MORE!**_ " She grew even more, jagged feet stomping Taken Cabal into the ground. She tore through any Taken that got in her way, regardless of who they belonged to! They were getting in her way, so it was simpler to crush them! If her brother didn't want them to suffer friendly fire, he should've known to make his Taken more distinctive. " **I need more!** "

Far in the distance, a Juggernaut rumbled, mechanically stomping towards her.

To Livio's total lack of surprise, Dominus Ghaul _had_ been intrigued by the Ice Reapers' creation, and had approved the creation of more. Right now, there were twenty in service, with more on the way.

Not that Xivu Arath knew any of this; all she saw was a giant machine to smash. " **HA! Something fitting!** " She swelled to a height of eighty-five meters, matching the metal monstrosity in height. " **Fight me! Challenge me! Make me work for it!** "

The Juggernaut unleashed a torrent of missiles, which Xivu Arath barreled through without hesitation. Raising her cleaver, she pressed forward with unexpected speed, catching up to the Juggernaut even though it tried to dodge with its hoverjets. Snarling, the Mistress of Battle swung her blade; on apparent impulse, the Juggernat's arms raised to block.

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
The hungry edge of the blade tore through the A.T. Fields of the Psions that controlled the mecha. With immense glee, Xivu Arath kept slashing away at the Juggernaut, inexorably reducing it to scrap. " **Carnage is carnage, but life-threatening carnage is the best! I want to learn all that you are capable of!** "

And that's when a flurry of high-yield missiles slammed into her position from three warships above, detonating a few square miles of dusty plains.

Xivu Arath's head - charred and disintegrating - chuckled. " **Now that's more like it!** " And with that, her body dissolved, and her soul was banished to her Throne World.

Alas, war was so prevalent on this world, that it only took one Earth hour for her to once again manifest.

xxxx

The Fatherworld.

The native planet of the Cabal. Rendered a mobile world thanks to the machinations of Emperor Calus; restructured as a proverbial fortress by Dominus Ghaul; surrounded even now by hundreds of warships, and tens of thousands of singular satellites that carried teams of Psions, which could focus their _Anima Murum_ into a cohesive, unified shield to protect the world from orbital bombardment. This was notwithstanding the Celestial Rings themselves, which could unleash a concentrated ray of solar energy at various points along their surface: such would be a death blow from Kalos, the Everlasting Flame, whose heavenly blood ran through the great engines' veins.

Within the Imperial Palace of Torobatl - the capital, no longer bearing the golden shine of Calus; all gold had been torn away and melted down to be used for _practical_ matters - the Dominus calmly sparred with a female Cabal, her black tusks sharp and thick, with gray skin bearing dark, horizontal stripes. Wielding a double-headed morning star - a **gravis** \- with unerring precision, she tried to turn him into a bloody paste.

Bereft of his armor, clad only in Legionnaire trousers, it would have been all too easy. Yet Ghaul moved with even greater grace, dodging the strikes of his opponent with an ease that would seem contemptuous to onlookers. He stepped past a thrust, looping his arms under her own and tossing her through the air. She landed on her feet - flexing her spiritual shield to cushion her fall, yet still cracking the floor - and charged, her _Anima Murum_ blazing brightly, gravis raised high.

Ghaul reared his fist, and punched the air.

CRASH!

His own _Anima Murum_ blasted through her own, sending the female Cabal crashing into the wall, and her gravis clanging away. The private sparring chamber quivered from the collision. Ghaul quietly stepped forward, staring down at her with crimson calm.

Huffing, the female Cabal looked up at him with knowing gray eyes. "You have fully recovered."

"Yes."

Snorting, she slowly rose to her full height, looking down at Ghaul; although towering over him by two feet, there was no question regarding who was dominant. "Then you will return to the front?"

"Of course."

"Which world?"

"Mars, most likely. The Consul's reports of the enemies there have intrigued me."

"And not Earth?" Left unspoken: the home of the CRIMSON and VIOLET Giants that had been catalogued by Primus Sho'oulth, which bore such eerie similarities to the Exalted.

"Earth is the world that our children are on."

"Ah," she said, understanding. Kurg, Drusk, Prusk, and Pashk were all involved in the operations on this system's third planet, which was contested by the Vex, certain Eliksni, the Hive, these 'Taken'...and, of course, the natives. Those four were there in force with the Red Legion. To the unknowing, it would seem like favoritism for the Emperor's own children to work within the legion that he had led for centuries; such words were, of course, baseless and without merit. How else would the Dominus ensure that they were tested and subject to the truth of harsh discipline? The possibility of other legions being lenient on them so that they could curry favor with their parents, however unlikely, could not be ignored. Within the Red Legion, they had earned their way as everyone else had; the Dominus had seen to it. Naturally, she was in complete agreement. "Then it would be unbecoming to come to their aid without reason."

Ghaul chuckled. "Yes. You will be returning to Mercury?"

"I will be inspecting the _Almighty_ once it is in place. The fleets of the Dusk Bringers and the Dawn Breakers are having _difficulty_ preparing that world for deconstruction."

The Dominus huffed. "How interesting. It should have been in place by now..." Beneath his mask, Ghaul grinned. "The forces in this system have shown immense strength."

"Our empire will be all the stronger for it."

"That goes without saying, Caiatl," growled Ghaul, lightly pressing his knuckles against her abdomen, a known erogenous zone for Cabal females.

Caiatl, daughter of the the late Emperor Calus, snarled and headbutted Ghaul with gruff affection. "You are not yet recovered enough for _this_ , Emperor."

Ghaul snorted, reaching up and grabbing her tusks roughly. "You are arrogant to believe _otherwise_ , Empress."

"I hear only the braying of someone _weak_."

"If you deem _me_ weak, then you need remedial **_training!_** "

It wasn't long before the sparring chamber quivered for entirely different reasons.

xxxx

Venus.

Claimed by the Vex. Long contested by the Houses of Iruel and Shamshel. After Zeruel's rise and the Fallen's abandonment of the planet, the time-travelling machines had consolidated their position...quietly. Methodically.

The arrival of Xivu Arath's Hive had changed their tactics. As had the interference of the Blind Legion, the Sand Eaters, the Dust Giants, and the Red Legion. And the Taken of Oryx. The Vex response was...brutal.

The Orion Assertive, bolstered by SIVA, struck at anything that encroached upon their territory. The bizarre aggressiveness was such that anything that made landfall was swiftly set upon by teleporting machines; orbital bombardments seemed to vanish the moment they got too close to their immense constructs. It was though the Vex had decided to throw all caution to the wind, and only brutal, overwhelming firepower would seem to make a difference at this point. The occasional Guardian transmissions only hinted at the machines' newfound ferocity.

Granted, Number Three didn't care; he was too busy gallivanting around the planet's surface, getting a feel for the odd weight that it now possessed. The Vex were planning _something_...but what?

" **Hmm.** " Just for a bit of frivolity, MP-03 stuck his bulbous gray tongue out, tasting the warm and sulfuric air near the shores of Atalanta Planitia. " **Hmm...** " Finally, after many minutes of silence...he grinned. " **It's all localized.** " Whatever the Vex were working at, its energy field didn't extend beyond this planet's region of spacetime. Which meant they could be safely ignored for the time being, while they worked at their little 'gambit'. " **Perfect.** " Which meant that his job here was done, for now.

BOOM!

The Mass Production Evangelion growled, dodging the sudden ordnance dropping onto him from above. He glanced, taking in the side of two Dust Giant warships...and he couldn't help but grin. " **Well, since you offered yourselves so generously...** " His right hand burned with dark fire. " **...how could I turn you** _ **down?!**_ "

xxxx

Mercury.

Once claimed by the Vex. Now owned by Zeruel. And that was not hyperbole, for the Progenitor had thoroughly established his dominion over the world, expunging the Vex's presence like so much trash. Through his will alone, the molten world had been terraformed into one suitable for the Eliksni, bearing a thick and durable atmosphere laced with ether.

Hence why, when the Cabal and the Hive had arrived, they found a collective of species willing to fight for every square inch of ground. The Houses of Zeruel, Bardiel, Ramiel, Israfel, Matarael, Iruel, Arael, Gaghiel, Shamshel, and Sachiel fought with frenzied desperation and vigor; thanks to the scant numbers of House Leliel, whole groups of Fallen could be teleported across the planet in great leaps, while fleets of Ketches and the domineering space whales of House Gaghiel engaged in battle with the Cabal's ships.

As for the war-moons of the Hive?

 _ **CHYOOM!  
**_  
That's where Zeruel came in; he had gone out to meet them, a monolithic storm of sharp tendrils and energy blasts that broke through their ranks. The Light of his Soul bloomed brightly in the light of the Sun, and his eyes gleamed with the promise of retribution.

++ _ **A PITTANCE, IN THE FACE OF OUR LOSS**_ ++

- _ **YET IT IS ONE THAT I GLADLY PROVIDE!**_ -

His eyes glowed, and the arcane defensive rituals of a coven of Wizards was annihilated.

++ _ **YOUR DOOM IS HERE, WRETCHED HIVE**_ ++

- _ **FACE ME!**_ -

Ogres and Knights roared their challenge, and the war-moon bellowed with the blood-soaked dominion earned by millennia of slaughter.

Zeruel responded with the simple authority of the Angel of Might, and cracked the war-moon open like a rotten egg.

xxxx

The Moon.

Luna. Claimed long ago by the Hive, whose claim had become null upon Crota's demise. Previously contested by the Cabal and the Guardians, now joined by the Hive once more. The Cabal's holdings had been transformed into hardened fortresses, centered around the Hellmouth; anti-materiel cannons fired without relent, attacking incoming war-moons and firing upon choice targets on Earth. The Guardians, centered at NERV-Luna, surged quickly and delicately on their Sparrows, striking at Cabal outposts and attacking targets of opportunity. Although the base's ontological filter had been repaired following Dredgen Yor's sabotage all those months ago, the sheer disparity of firepower was undeniable.

Into this heady mix came the Taken, swarming at anything they could find. Though the initial ranks were comprised of Hive, Fallen - Turned long ago during the Whirlwind - and Vex, the Cabal had already begun to bolster their numbers, burning with negative starlight and seething darkness. In response, the Cabal utilized mines formed from the arcane material - the abyssal lamps - that Bracus Tha'aurn had found within the Abyss of the Hellmouth; altered and manipulated by the Psions, these glassy spheres no longer stored _only_ paracausal power with a positive metaphysical magnitude...but power with a negative magnitude as well. In layman's terms: they could absorb Darkness, and explode violently once reaching a certain limit. Against the Taken, they were deployed with ruthless effectiveness.

As for the Baris Protective? They had remained stubbornly inactive, just like they had been since the loss of the MAGI. One could wonder if, having accomplished something unknown to most, they had no reason to activate now. This hadn't stopped the Cryptarchy and various technicans from Nerv, Wille, and the Future War Cult from tinkering with them, to try and gain _some_ advantage.

Not that Number Two knew of this, or much cared. The Mass Production Evangelion slowly dug through rock, hands sharpened by his spirit. Humming quietly to himself, he tried to keep in mind the location that he needed to get to. " **Digging a hole...digging a hole...doot-doot-doo, doopy doopidy-doo...** " He broke through into open air, slowly falling into a cavernous tunnel deep beneath the surface. " **Ah...excellent.** " Getting into the Hellmouth would have required pushing through the Cabal's lines to make it in...and _that_ would have drawn too much attention. Far simpler to take the... _scenic_ route. " **Now...let's see...** " He quietly flexed his soul, feeling a certain twinge in one direction. " **That way.** " He slowly meandered on through the empty tunnels, wondering if the Hive had taken the opportunity to reclaim anything that they had lost.

He privately wished that there would be, if only to alleviate the crippling boredom. Out of all the assignments, he'd gotten the _boring_ one. " **Serves me right for suggesting rock, paper, scissors...** " It had meant to be a joke, honest! How was he supposed to know that the others would have taken it so damn _seriously?_ " **Honestly, how mad are we?** "

Nothing but silence answered him.

" **That's what I thought.** "

Still nothing but silence.

" **...doot-doot doo, doowop-biddly-bop boom...** "

And so the Evangelion continued his impromptu scat session as he roamed through the ancient Hive ruins.

xxxx

Earth.

The homeworld of humanity. Contested for ages by the Fallen and the Hive. Now, it was subject to conflict the likes of which it had not seen since the Collapse. The Red Legion swarmed the planet, establishing firebases and dropping Imperial Land Tanks to plow over uneven terrain. At the same time, the sky was blotted with a multitude of war-moons, dropping Hive over vast landscapes and wounding the sky with demonic fire. The House of Gaghiel, which still reined supreme over the seas, emerged with unusual ferocity, as titanic Gaghielus emerged to do battle with enemy vessels; the remnants of House Arael, centered around the shards of the Traveler in the European Dead Zone, fought zealously. The House of Iruel's offensive campaign against the Vex in the Anomalous Zone had turned towards the Cabal forces, eager to test their nanoscopic 'teeth' on new machinery. The Vex of the Orion Assertive seemed to emerge from the bowels of North America in horrendous numbers, erecting great pylons of SIVA-enhanced tech and expanding their influence in the wake of the Sol Divisive and Sol Provocative's defeat in the Black Garden. The Taken, it seemed, spawned as if from nowhere, wreaking a havoc that was quickly becoming distinctive.

It was a war of all against all.

Even at night, the skies blazed with so much ordnance and energy that it appeared as eternal twilight.

And what of the natives? What of the people of Earth?

From the perspective of the Last City, there was little knowledge about the various nomads and isolated conclaves that existed beyond the Vanguard's purview. Their hands were full as it was.

The Cosmodrome was under siege every hour of the day. Guardians and Awoken fought without relent, trying desperately to keep enemies away from the fledgling fleet that was undergoing construction. The vessels of Seele and the Awoken had already been refit with SIVA to increase their resiliency and weapons platforms, but they were not enough for anything long-term.

The three ships that had been claimed previously by the City - the Ketches _Saladin's Forge_ and _Jolder's Watch_ , and the Skyburner warship _Radegast's Blade_ \- dropped in and out of warp with daring abandon, performing hit-and-run attacks on any hostile that came their way. Borrowing a page from Shiro-4 during the Threefold Invasion, they fired SIVA missiles that had 'infected' their targets. In their wake would come strike teams of Guardian jumpships, seeking to reclaim crippled vessels in a similar fashion. After the Red Legion had lost their tenth vessel to these tactics, their carriers and warships no longer operated in groups less than five strong. However, this did not prevent the 'Iron Lord' trio from striking similarly against the hulking war-moons of the Hive.

But what of the City? Why had it not been reduced to a smoking rubble via orbital bombardment? Even in spite of the anti-air weapons, even in spite of SIVA's versatility...they would not have been enough to counter an overwhelming barrage of Cabal explosives, or an endless wave of Hive flesh. Only the presence of the Traveler seemed to keep the Vex and the Taken from appearing so closely...but again, why had they not been overwhelmed by the Red Legion, or the cosmic horde?

It came down to two Giants, who proclaimed that this place was under their protection.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " roared Shinji Ikari through Unit-01, vaulting into the sky with a burst of spiritual power. The Evangelion landed roughly atop a crimson carrier, digging through its hull with barbarous fury, overwhelming Cabal _Anima Murum_ with ease. With one giant Vortex Grenade, the engines detonated; snorting, Unit-01 leapt off, running atop orange platforms to strike at the nearest target of opportunity: a blazing war-moon with a diameter of one hundred miles, hovering over the Caspian Sea and belching jets of fire against the Red Legion's ships and roving Gaghielus. Beneath its great mass, on the western shoes of the Caspian, Unit-02 fought with a veritable army of supersized Knights and Ogres, pulverizing and annihilating the demonic monsters with the Lance of Taox.

The crimson Evangelion would do fine.

And so Unit-01 snarled, crashing atop a temple of black stone, and tearing its way into the war-moon's cavernous hollows.

CRASH!

The violet Evangelion broke through multiple pillars, stomping on a moving carpet of Thralls as it delved deeper into the war-moon. Shriekers were mashed into walls, and Ogres were barrelled through with righteous contempt.

CRASH!

Unit-01 headbutted its way through a thick plate of stone, A.T. Field blasting through spiritual wards. Green fire tried to lick at the Giant's armor, but was dispersed with a burst of Arc energy. Dropping deeper into core of the Hive fortress - and 'dropping' was an appropriate word, as the war-moon's gravitational field took precedence over Earth's - the Evangelion slid down thick cables formed of skeletal lichen, spawning from a core of blazing green fire; it was as though the entire war-moon had once grown from it. With a notable gleam in its eyes, Unit-01 took greater leaps, seeking to shatter the core-

SMASH!

Out of a black void emerged a cruel battle-axe, barely grazing Unit-01's shoulder as it skipped backwards. A Hive Knight with black armor emerged, bearing a mouth of jagged teeth and fiery saliva. The beast - equal in size to the Evangelion - snarled, green eyes blazing furiously. _Zere'Dol, Sentinel of Xivu Arath_ , roared his challenge.

Unit-01 roared in response, and Shinji yelled, " **Out of my way!** "

The large Knight smashed the lichen-covered ground with his battle-axe, sending a wave of arcane fire in Unit-01's direction. The Evangelion dodged, wincing as the fire burned away at its spiritual boundary; with a frustrated growl, the Evangelion threw a Flux Grenade, which exploded in a shower of lightning on the Knight's chest. The Giant punched the air repeatedly, launching a flurry of orange fists and shockwaves at the beast. Zere'Dol grimaced as the combination of metaphysical and physical blows chipped away at his armor; roaring loudly, he exhaled a gout of green flame, incinerating the attacks-

CRACK!

Unit-01 - in the midst of a midair leap - lashed out with a foot, kicking Zere'Dol right in the temple. The Knight's helm cracked, but that only instigated a frenzy from the giant beast, who swung his battle-axe with thunderous fury. Unit-01 bobbed and weaved, ducked and dodged...there; right as Zere'Dol overextended, Unit-01 countered with a decisive punch to the face. The Knight stumbled back, seemingly dazed, and Unit-01 took the opportunity to stab at his skull with its progressive knife-

BOOM.

The eruption of fire from Zere'Dol's mouth struck Unit-01 with deceptive weight, pushing the Evangelion back. Falling down onto its hands and knees, Unit-01 appeared vulnerable. Snarling, the great Knight charged, raising his battle-axe high-

 **SWHING.  
**  
A single Arc Blade cut through the battle-axe's shaft. And Zere'Dol's arms. And his torso. The Knight gurgled, stepping backwards as Unit-01 rose, mouth wide with a bloody glow.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
There was a flash of red, and a beam of plasma slammed into Zere'Dol, propelling him into the fiery core. With a fantastic burst of flame and magic crystal, the power source of the war-moon splintered and broke.

xxxx

On the outside, the war-moon's defenses went dark, and its endless flames died.

The Red Legion's warships wasted no time, briefly turning away from the Gaghielus harassing them and firing numerous planet-cracker missiles at the Hive fortress.

xxxx

Unit-01 took off running, tracing its original path back through to the surface of the war-moon. It shifted to the side, dodging the drill of a planet-cracker missile as it delved deeper downward from whence the Eva had come.

 _ **KABOOM!**_ _ **  
**_  
There was a concussive blast, and Unit-01 nearly stumbled. Grimacing, the violet Giant remained on its feet, and continued its ascent through the mantle and the crust, even as the dark caverns around it began to crumble. At last: daylight. With a triumphant roar, Unit-01 erupted from the war-moon's surface, mere moments before interior pressure and explosive force induced the spherical fortress to fatally rupture. " **ASUKA! BACK TO THE CITY!** "

" **Took you long enough!** " roared Asuka-3; Unit-02 tossed aside another Ogre and fired one last burst from the giant fusion rifles in its chest before taking off westward. The two Evangelions broke the sound barrier - once, twice, three times, four times, _five_ times over! - outpacing the war-moon's explosive shockwave. Only the will of their spirits prevented the Evangelions from creating an earthquake with each step; as it was, their feet carved an immense trench, plowing through the graveyard of Cabal vessels that dotted the countryside surrounding the City.

In a little over two minutes, the hypersonic Evangelions crossed the one hundred and fifty miles between the City's Eastern Perimeter and the Caspian Sea, slowing to a dead stop about two miles away from the Barrier. They turned on their feet, letting their spirits bloom; drinking deeply of the Traveler's ambient Light, Unit-01 and Unit-02 willed their A.T. Fields to expand, creating an immense wedge of orange radiance facing to the east.

Within less than a minute, the death throes of the war-moon caught up with them, and the Evangelions winced from the sudden strain. " **DON'T LET IT THROUGH!** " yelled Shinji.

" **Speak for** _ **yourself**_ **, Shinji!** " retorted Asuka-3, roaring with impulsive effort as the wave of dust and rubble slammed against their combined A.T. Fields. The shockwaves billowed and rumbled, the residual force taking the path of least resistance and curling along the edges of the immense arrowhead; to the north and side of the City's walls, the diverted waves roiled over the landscape, causing the Lesser and Greater Caucasus mountains to tremble.

After what felt like forever, the force faded, and the shockwaves passed. With great reluctance, the Evangelions lowered the spiritual shields, staring intently at the great battle they had just escaped from. Unit-01 sighed, feeling the weight of ages. A single finger tapped its shoulder, and the Evangelion turned.

Unit-02's fist was held forward.

" **...** "

Unit-02 tilted its head. " **Seriously kid, I know you're kind of a downer, but you're not** _ **that**_ **much of a stick in the mud,** " grumbled Asuka-3.

Shinji's sigh was explosive in the dead air...but he ultimately relented. " **Whatever.** "

The two Evangelions fist-bumped.

Unit-01 looked warily around, even though the air was clouded with a dusty haze. Its back was tense, hands clenched tightly-

" **...looks like we're finally getting a breather** ," said Asuka-3. Unit-02 glanced at its purple compatriot as the Exo continued, " **when's the last time you got some sleep?** "

" **...about a week ago?** " answered Shinji. It had been a week of nonstop fighting, largely against the Red Legion's fleets and some of the Hive's war-moons. The detritus that surrounded the City's territory was a testament to the deadly carnage of the Evangelions.

" **Get back to the City and go to sleep.** "

" **I can't stop now-** "

" _ **NEWBIE**_ **,** " growled Asuka-3. " **I literally can't sleep. I've operated longer even** _ **before**_ **I became a Titan. Even though you're a Guardian as well...you're also still human. I can't have you falling apart on me.** "

" **...are you sure-?** "

" **Shinji. I've got this. Go get some damn shut-eye.** "

Slowly - reluctantly - Unit-01 turned away, walking slowly back towards the Barrier of the City. Unit-02 watched quietly, noting the subtle slouch of the shoulders before it disappeared from sight, shrouded by the cloud of dirt and debris.

xxxx

Within Unit-02's Core, Asuka-3 sighed. "Idiot's going to get himself killed."

" _Well, can't really blame him. Things have been hectic,_ " admitted Mari.

"Hmm." The Crimson Exo shook her head. "Well...for a guy who doesn't really like Eva combat, he's pretty damn good at it."

" _...so, you ever gonna take a break?_ "

"When I'm dead."

Her Ghost snorted. " _They're gonna have to use a crowbar to get you out of this thing._ "

"Maybe. Now...let's go make some trenches. With all that crap that fell into the Caspian, we're probably gonna get some flooding."

" _Do we have to? The countryside's got enough new craters as it is._ "

"Might as well while the Hive and the Cabal are licking their wounds."

" _I'm serious though! It might not even be necessary._ "

"Like I said: might as well."

" _Workaholic._ "

"And I _love_ my work. What's your point?"

xxxx

Plopping the Lance of Taox over its shoulders, Unit-02 calmly turned back towards the east, walking deeper into the haze.

All in all, it was just another day in the great war.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"So. How long until we're dealing with the Caspian Sea running up against our walls?" asked Saint-14.

The Speaker quietly manipulated the projected image coming from the table, highlighting the various impact craters and exploded fissures that now dotted the terrain for miles and miles around the City; the wreckage of various Cabal ships and Hive debris - chipped and broken off of previous war-moons, notwithstanding the most recent Hive casualty - provided an additional impediment. "Given that the war-moon had a diameter of one hundred miles, and that the width of the Caspian is over one-hundred and twenty-five miles wide from Old Azerbaijan to Old Turkmenistan...and assuming a particular percentage of material vaporization... and given the overall geography of the lowlands...I would estimate Caspian floods to reach the Barrier within the hour."

"At least Asuka-3 is being proactive," reassured Osiris, noting some sudden changes in the scanned topography; in some portions, new trenches appeared; excess material was fashioned by A.T. Fields into spires and pylons to further redirect the incoming flow. "...but let's not take chances. We should utilize the SIVA we have on hand to construct additional levees in the Eastern Perimeter."

"Already on it," remarked Cayde-6, typing a brief message into his own console. "I'm sure Nerv and Wille would be up to that task."

"How will this impact our salvage operations?" asked the Titan Vanguard.

"Anything that becomes submerged will, unfortunately, lose their effectiveness as potential vessels. The amount of effort involved in reclaiming them and repairing them would not be worth it," answered the Warlock Vanguard. "Be thankful that we've managed to acquire seven more Red Legion warships this past month. It's better than nothing."

"Will the Caspian's impending proximity to the City result in increased aggression from the House of Gaghiel?"

The Speaker slightly shrugged. "At this point, we don't know. We can only hope that the Cabal and the Hive will present more enticing targets. Or that Asuka-3 will help keep the sea from getting too close to our borders."

"...what of Unit-01?" The Evangelion's energy signature had minimized, a sign that it had returned to its Ghost form. "It should be helping Unit-02 with this task," admonished Saint-14.

Cayde-6 huffed. "Come on, cut the kid a break. We've had all of our Guardians running on overtime, doing strikes, attacking enemy patrols, running salvage ops...and our resident Evangelions have been distracting the enemy's heavy-hitters practically nonstop. If he needs a break...then I'd say he's earned one."

"And when's the last time that _we've_ taken a break? Between coordinating the war effort among the factions, the armories, and the other weapons foundries...trying to assuage the public and fortifying our internal shelters...and dealing with Lysander's infernal complaining about how we need to evacuate? Even Representative Nagisa has quieted down." And for quite practical reasons: there was simply nowhere to _retreat_ to, and the space around Earth was too clustered with enemy vessels for anyone to slip through. "Everyone is contributing."

"But some have contributed a great deal more," cautioned the Speaker. "Even though we have a large pool of Guardians to rotate through our ongoing missions, we only have two Evangelion Pilots..."

xxxx

/The Barrier/

Eris Morn quietly glanced down at Shinji Ikari; he was leaning against the Barrier's parapet, having apparently collapsed upon transmatting there.

' _o_O!_ '

 _I know, Rose._ She had not seen Ikari over the past month...at least, not outside of Unit-01. The violet Giant and its crimson comrade had been fighting valiantly, surging with the Traveler's Light, and breaking the enemies that had dared venture closer to this place of safety. With their A.T. Fields, they had taken down explosive ordnance from afar, preventing the City from being blasted to smithereens; fortunately, the Cabal had not used their deadliest weapons, apparently out of a desire to not harm the Traveler.

' _:|_ '

 _Small mercies, yes._ She rubbed at her eyes, trying to ignore the external and interior aches; she had been placing ward after ward throughout the City over the past month, trying to establish greater anti-Hive defenses in the wake of Savathûn's failed incursion. This was also on top of analyzing the operational intelligence on the abilities of the Taken that were now attacking all over Earth. It had been...three days since she had last slept?

' _}:L_ '

 _Ah. Four. That's right.  
_  
' _:-[_ '

...honestly, sleep sounded _incredibly_ tempting. _But I can't, I cannot rest-!_

BONK.

Eris winced, glaring weakly at her Ghost which had just manifested and tapped her in the side of the head. "...very well. I get the hint."

' _:)_ '

Sighing, the pale Hunter slowly sat down beside Ikari's comatose form, offering herself as a cushion, and using his own shoulder as one in turn. Even though Hunters normally operated independently, it was not uncommon for them to congregate in small groups out in the field, if only to take advantage of the mutual comfort and company.

Ikari unconsciously shifted, resting his head against her own.

Eris closed her eyes - intentionally ignoring the hollow screams wailing in the back of her mind, the roar of a demonic horde desiring the death of an entire star system - and privately took relief in her comrade's presence.

And so the two Hunters slept beneath a sky choked by ash and dirt, upon a world surrounded by stellar fire and hostile furies.

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

"...and it would be _very_ impractical to push them past the breaking point, with so many enemies surrounding us," finished the Speaker.

"...I suppose." Saint-14 sighed, knocking at the table with frustration. "I'm not accustomed to feeling so... _dependent_. We Guardians have held the line against so many enemies for centuries. And now, in the face of our greatest challenge...our best defense lies on the shoulders of two."

"Well, it's not like we've got spare Evangelions lying around." Cayde-6 glanced over at Osiris. "...this is the part where you reveal a secret weapon, kept hidden from everyone. Right? I'm right, aren't I?"

Osiris pointedly didn't answer, settling for glancing at the Speaker. "...has Representative Akagi mentioned anything about her faction's research outpost in Hakone? Have they been able to glean anything from NERV-Japan?"

"Unfortunately, Akagi-80 has been less than forthcoming about Nerv's efforts in Old Japan." _Understandable, since she wants to keep the remains of Unit-00 away from me._ Irritating, but understandable. "Even if the local Hive vanished after the defeat of Nokris and Crota, their influence lingers; any research and salvage efforts to obtain anything of value would have been slow going." The Eliksni Confederation War, lasting for two months, had delayed their work even further. And now...well, it went without saying. "Needless to say, contact has been sparse since this new war began."

"Well, I'm sure the Guardians that did missions for them would be able to provide answers. At this rate, I'd take anything to give us an edge," admitted the Hunter Vanguard.

"Vell Tarlowe was one of the last Titans who made the sojourn to Old Japan before the war began in earnest. If anything was found, he would have reported it by now," said Saint-14.

"...maybe," murmured the Speaker, turning towards the Tower's windows. The light of the Sun was blocked by great clouds of dirt and ash, casting an immense pall over everything. "Maybe..."

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Vell Tarlowe had thought that coming to Old Japan was a risky proposition. But Omar Agah had sworn up and down that his faction Nerv was on the verge of undoing the Hive arcana that littered NERV-Japan, which would have allowed non-Guardian access to its deeper levels. Had Omar not been dragged off by Sai Mota for a strike mission in the European Dead Zone, he would have done it himself, or so the Hunter had claimed.

Vell Tarlowe had thought that Omar had one too many screws loose if he believed that this Traveler-forsaken place had any value. The Vault of Glass had been creepy enough; this place deserved nothing more than to be burned, salted, and buried. Yet in the wake of this new war, there had been Cabal and Hive aplenty on the attack. And so he had fought, alongside his fellow Guardians stationed here, to protect Nerv's researchers.

Vell Tarlowe had once thought of a lot of things. But now?

" **It's an interesting conundrum, isn't it? For all the tenacity of humanity, for all the might of the Cabal, for all the ferocity of the Hive...they are Taken just the same.** "

Now, he only thought of his own terror, gripped within the immense fist of the winged Evangelion that only referred to himself as Number One. The white Giant's presence was immense, seemingly smothering his Light. _Arin, any luck?!  
_  
' _Not since the last time you asked me._ '

The great beast turned its eyeless gaze toward him, grinning with _way_ too many teeth. " **And yet you Guardians are somewhat different, aren't they? I tried to Take your fellows, and they simply...faded away. A truly wondrous display of the sheer conflict between the Light and the Darkness, wasn't it?** "

The Titan didn't want to remember. The sight of the other Titans, Hunters, and Warlocks...once touched by the Evangelion's black and radiant fire, they had collapsed, _writhing_ , as that dark power and the Traveler's energy warred with each other and ate away at their very being...oh, those _screams_ -!

" **A true testament to the necessity for a perfect body, don't you think? To contain such opposites, one must possess an immaculate form and an unbending will. Something that, alas, they did not have. Fortunately...you will serve a different purpose.** "

At last, the Evangelion walked within a great chamber, its walls lined by the bones of dragons and giants. An immense throng of the Evangelion's Taken quivered in silence, watching them with blank, glowing faces. A great throne sat, empty and foreboding. On the dark and cold floor...was the remains of a headless Evangelion in blue armor. The dead creature's decay was almost non-existent, as though normal biological processes were frightened of this place and its innards.

" **And Unit-00 still seems usable. Hold here,** " _politely_ said Number One, placing him amidst the Taken.

Instead of being torn apart, they latched onto his limbs and held him tightly. Even his struggles were bound. _Arin!  
_  
' _Still trying! I don't have enough power to transmat us!_ '

 _Then get out of here.  
_  
' _Not gonna leave you here on your own!_ '

 _Damn it Arin, just_ ** _go_** _!  
_  
With a loud scrape and a hefty grunt, the winged Evangelion placed its headless counterpart on the throne. It was a very macabre scene. " **Now...let's see...** " Number One quietly prodded at the dead Giant's torso...and suddenly sneered. " **Perfect. An echo of Nokris's soul remains. A memory of what it once had been, but enough to establish a connection! Now...we can proceed with Phase Two.** " The white Giant tilted his head, looking up above. " **Number Three, will we have to worry about anything from Venus?** " Silence. " **No? Excellent. Number Eight, do you recall how many we've saved since the Cataclysm?** " More silence. " **...** _ **fifty?**_ **I swear that I had only Taken seven...my, you were rather busy in those days.** " Yet more silence. " **...yes, all of them. After this, we won't need them. They'll cause enough of a distraction for us to make it to Phase Three.** " The winged Giant grinned. " **Number Nine...do it.** "

xxxx

Between the orbits of Neptune and Uranus, Halley's Comet still burned; it had been over four decades since it had last been visible from Earth, and was already on its way back. Despite the wretched calamities, it was still something...predictable.

Naturally, its predictability made it a suitable target for the Nine. Its black surface was carved with intricate patterns, ready to broadcast a particular signal upon activation. The sheer volume of energy would likely break the entire comet apart...but it would be _so_ worth it.

And so MP-09 placed his hands upon the locus of the great rune, channeling his power through it.

For a brief and glorious instant, the Nine's spirits synchronized across space and time. Their energy roiled across the orbit that had been traced for millennia by Halley's Comet, broadcasting outward, briefly touching the planets, the Asteroid Belt, and a multitude of hostile vessels.

The bridge was formed, and fifty great Blights opened up on war-moons, on Hive vessels, on Cabal warships, on asteroids, and on the Inner Planets.

xxxx

Of these fifty, only one opened on Earth...and it was within Terminal Dogma.

Stepping out of the Blight, a draconic hulk lumbered out, with scales of starlight and eyes of blazing white. The shadowy beast turned towards its master, as if seeking direction.

" **I'll be busy, my little serpent. Have fun with the peon over there while I do my work.** " Number One's hands glowed with a myriad of orange octagons, which pricked and poked at the headless Unit-00, _interfacing_ with the Evangelion in an unusual and invisible manner.

Vell Tarlowe could only stare with unadulterated shock as the Ahamkara - a _Taken_ Ahamkara - turned its gaze towards him **.**

And all the while, the winged Evangelion began to sing to himself; the excited glee in his voice was undeniable. " **Hello Darkness my old friend** **...I've come to talk with you again...** "

The Taken Ahamkara stepped forward. The other Taken moved away from Vell, right as its great paw smashed him into the floor. _Arin. LEAVE!  
_  
' _Dude. NO._ '

The celestial dragon glanced down, staring intently into his eyes, into his soul, into his very being. And it spoke.

" ** _You bear such sorrow. What is your wish? I may have the power to grant it, oh peon mine?_** "

Vell snarled, wishing that his helmet had been off so he could spit at the beast. "I wish that you would _die_."

The serpent sneered.

" ** _Such petty defiance. But your words do not speak to the truth within. What pain would you rectify?_** "

There was an invasive thought, probing into his mind-!

(If there was nothing else he could say about Wei Ning and her zest for life, it was that he admired her smile. No matter the situation, she faced it gladly. As he spoke of this with Eriana, the two turned, watching her trade fisticuffs with Zavala in the boxing room. All throughout, she was grinning madly and brilliantly.)

His eyes widened, and the Taken Ahamkara chuckled.

" ** _Ah, there we are...this will do nicely, oh CHATTEL MINE._** "

There was a burst of starlight, and that was the last thing that Vell Tarlowe thought of.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Taken Ahamkara**

 **Ah, a child of Nokris! Ancient dragon of myth, capable of granting wishes. Those who dare to accept your bargains become Vassals, bloodthirsty and cruel. Their slaughter is food to you.**

 **You have been taken by the Nine.**

 **Have you ever pondered the nature of the wishes that you grant? They can warp reality in strange and subtle ways, satisfying the wording of your victims' wants. Those who wanted domination of the world became warlords, full of charisma; those who wanted love became objects of desire; those who wanted wealth obtained value in various ways; all of this, and more, were angled at subverting the whims and passions of life. But what is life?**

 **Let us ask another question: what is a good life?**

 **Every single person who accepted your bargain craved something beyond themselves. They believed themselves to be incomplete. Without it, they believed that their life was lesser. Extrapolate this out, and you will see that, deep down, their wishes are greater than they. Their wishes are more _real_ than they.**

 **Why not help them make their wishes an actual reality?**

 **And if they are incapable...well, then their lives weren't really worth a damn, anyway.**

 **Have fun.**


	58. The Stealth Drive and the Successor

**Grimoire: Taken Ahamkara 2**

 **" _You're just so fascinated by these machines, aren't you...oh chattel mine._ "**

 **Firebase Rubicon was in an uproar, and Valus Shu'uorn needed to know why.**

 **In the midst of a glorious war - one of conquest, of triumph, with the origin of the Exalted itself at stake! - elements of the Blind Legion had suddenly begun disobeying their battle directives. Such insubordination would have been grounds for severe discipline when their only enemies had been the Vex. Now, with the Hive? And those shadowy creatures whose metaphysical magnitude was more negative than any other on record? Insubordination of that level would be grounds for execution. At least, if Umun'arath had her way.**

 **He didn't dare imagine what the Emperor would do.**

 **And so Shu'uorn thundered through the keep of the Blind Legion, entering the personal quarters of his immediate superior. "Primus Sha'aull! A multitude of maniples within our legion have begun disobeying the orders of Umun'arath. They are disorienting and weakening our defensive lines around key structures!"**

 **The Primus was at his massive desk, laden with Vex artifacts as always; for all his mastery of battle, Sha'aull was also quite the scholar regarding these machines and their history with the Cabal. "I am aware of this."**

 **"What shall you have me do, Primus?"**

 **"Nothing. They are doing exactly what I commanded them to do."**

 **Shu'uorn must have misheard. Must have! "Sir?"**

 **"We've fought against the Vex for centuries. Millennia. I always wondered why they decided to fight us. Why they brought the Kings' Era to an end. Why, with such power at their disposal, have they not conquered everything? I had always wished for a way to discern their Minds, to see what makes them _tick_..." The Primus slowly turned, and Shu'uorn couldn't help the gasp that slipped past his lips; Sha'aull's helmet was off, revealing his wrinkled face; his mouth seemed to glow with the Vex's milky mind-fluid, and his eyes had been gouged out and replaced with the red orb of a Minotaur. "...but now, my wish has been granted."**

 **Shu'uorn raised his weapon, only to be grabbed from behind by two other Legionnaires. They must have been consumed as well! "This is heresy! TREASON!"**

 **"Dominus Ghaul is fixated on the Traveler. But the power of the Light...and the power of the Darkness...they seem so minimal, when so many different players can lay claim to their power." Sha'aull slowly walked towards him, holding a goblet full of radiolaria. The Primus roughly wrenched off his helmet, and Shu'ourn briefly winced as his armor's pressure gel leaked out. "But they all have a place, if we put our minds to it. A place in a _Pattern_ , if you will." With a free hand, Sha'aull held his jaw open. "I think your mind will contribute to it well."**

 **The last thing Valus Shu'uorn saw before the Vex mind-fluid was poured down his throat was a strange creature on Sha'aull's desk, one that had been previously hidden by the Primus's bulk: a glittering serpent of starlight, coils curled up tightly, with a long snout and blazing white eyes, and its sneering grin seemed all too natural.**

xxxx

/One Week after the Emergence of the Taken Ahamkara/

/The Cosmodrome/

" **I gotta say Guardian, this was a pretty swell turn of events for us,** " said Cayde-6. " **Hostiles throughout the system are focusing inward to deal with** ** _something._** **What it is, well...it's definitely got Eris in a tizzy. She keeps muttering about 'ascended dragons'.** "

"You think it may be the Ahamkara?"

" **Honestly? After everything that's been thrown our way, I wouldn't be surprised one bit. Fingers crossed that it's not, though.** "

"If the Ahamkara have turned their attention towards our enemies, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

" **Ooh, I didn't think about that...scratch what I said, go Team Asshole Dragons!** "

' _At least Cayde is maintaining a vigorous spirit._ '

Chief hummed wordlessly in response to Peter's quip, teleporting from rooftop to rooftop through the Cosmodrome. The distant thunder of gunfire and explosives could be heard, and the sky still flashed with the faint crossfire of war-moons and warships. He briefly turned his golden eye towards the Mothyards; ancient wrecks had been cleared away to make room for newer vessels, with special attention being paid to the Cabal warships that they had taken. The people worked diligently, even as the Guardians fought. Including himself. Granted, his current... _form_ elicited some odd stares, which was why he was adorned with garb more befitting a Hunter.

("You're already making use of his sidearm. Might as well get some use out of his cloak too." Cayde-6 looked like he wanted to say something else...then thought better of it, no matter how out of character that may have seemed. "Heh. Waxing nostalgic. Kinda hard for me to do sometimes." He lost that forlorn look, and stared at him with a steely gaze. "Make it matter.")

The yellow cloak of Shiro-4 fluttered in the wind, wrapped snugly around Chief's neck. The Guardian Minotaur stared up at the skeletal form of an ancient colony ship - ramshackle and rusted, now rife with people scavenging for parts - and teleported once more.

" _So Cayde, are you sure it's still here?_ " asked Peter.

" **Of course it is! Hid it in an old colony ship before I got roped into the Vanguard. And thanks to your nifty short-range teleportation capability, you'll be able to bypass the anti-transmat ward I placed.** "

" _That seems...excessive._ "

" **How do you think I kept all of my caches hidden for so long?** "

" _Better question: why did you hide a_ _ **stealth**_ _drive? That seems like something the City could have used a long time ago._ "

" **Well, funny story there...** "

There were several seconds of silence. " _...yes?_ "

" **...I'm** ** _pretty_** **sure it was a funny story. I'm sure I'll remember it...any minute now...maybe. I'll have to get back to you on that.** "

Peter sighed theatrically.

Chief quietly teleported atop an external rigging, quickly teleporting through an old door and into an old cargo hold, still bearing traces of House Bardiel's presence. Several techs and laborers - including Awoken from the Reef - were pulling and prying at old pods and consoles, pulling out usable materials and deconstructing Fallen tech into more malleable Glimmer.

Naturally, the sudden presence of a Vex Minotaur in their midst caused quite a panic. "HO JEEZ-!" yelped a man with shortly-cropped brown hair, stumbling backwards over a toolbox. Two Awoken and an Exo quickly withdrew their sidearms.

"Apologies. Working on a mission for the Vanguard. Please carry on."

Even _more_ naturally, a talking Minotaur capable of human speech that wore a Hunter's cloak _and_ had a Ghost floating over its shoulder caused a fair bit of confusion. They stared blankly as he looked around, finally settling on a Fallen comm station that was dilapidated. As he walked towards it, Peter asked, " _I'm doing a passive scan, and I'm not really seeing anything fitting the technological profile of a stealth drive._ "

" **Well Ghost, sometimes the best things are hidden in plain sight. Try frequency-** "

With a hefty thrust, Chief's hand plowed into the comm station; there was a flickering rainbow shimmer, and the comm station faded away, revealing several cylindrical devices. "Found it."

" **...huh. That was fast.** "

"This body's sensors detected an odd energy field. It stuck out like a sore thumb."

" **...well then. Good to know. Gonna have to keep that in mind for the future...if I ever get a chance to** ** _leave_** **another cache out in the Wilds...anyhow, good work Chief! Go ahead and transmat it out of there. I'll handle the rest. This plan's going to be** ** _great_** **.** "

" **And what plan might** ** _that_** **be?** " interrupted someone in the background of their comms.

" **Oh, hi there! Uh...give me a second Guardian.** "

As the channel went quiet, Peter sighed. '' _Poor Cayde,_ " he said, before getting to transmatting the stealth drives.

xxxx

/Hangar, the Tower/

"...uh, I can explain?" said Cayde-6, looking sheepishly at Saint-14.

The Titan Vanguard crossed his arms. "Yes. Please do. Because it apparently involves stealth drives _._ Which go on ships. For _your_ plan to require a jumpship _capable of stealth_...do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I thought you were going to let me explain."

"Go ahead. I'll make the time."

xxxx

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Tower/

Eris Morn tilted her head, blinking with bewilderment. "You want my ship for _what?_ "

"It's actually quite daring. Bold. And something that could introduce additional chaos into the ranks of our foes," answered Saint-14, briefly gesturing towards Cayde-6. "His idea."

"Which I'm still kinda perplexed by. It's _my_ idea, and you're _agreeing_ to it."

"I led a number of crusades against the Fallen, so I'm no stranger to feats of daring and improbable odds. Now that you've explained your stratagem, I'm on board."

Cayde-6 blinked. "...huh. Gonna need a second to process this."

Osiris rolled his eyes, turning back towards Eris. "There is another reason that Saint-14 is on board. If we continue with our current state of affairs, then we will lose." The Vanguard Commander looked intently at Eris, and then at Chief, who was standing stoically at the end of the table. "We are fortunate that the Hive, the Cabal, and the Nine are focusing so strenuously on each other, that the Vex appear isolated to the Anomalous Zone and Venus, while the Fallen have remained on Mercury...but we cannot rest on our laurels. We cannot solely rely on Unit-01 and Unit-02 to be the City's primary means of defense...because eventually, one side will gain sufficient leverage, and undoubtedly make a play for the Traveler. We will have to take the fight to the enemy's turf, so to speak."

"...and your first target of choice is Oryx's Dreadnaught," said Eris, with an expression akin to curdled milk.

"Savathûn's fleets have set their sights on the Reef, and the Reef only. Xivu Arath has mostly been sighted around Mars. Likewise for Dominus Ghaul. The Nine are spread out, and all over the place...but Oryx, based on your understanding of the Hive, is generally fixed upon his Dreadnaught, correct?" After a few seconds of silence, Osiris took that as an affirmative. "His fleet is still located near Saturn, and has gained an advantage over the forces of both the Cabal and the Nine. The further away we establish some foothold for the Light, the more we can draw attention away from the City."

"A sacrificial ploy?" questioned Chief.

"Nothing of the sort!" assured Cayde-6. "You never throw away good talent. If we can establish some transmat beacons, we'd be able to increase the chances for Guardians to get on the Dreadnaught from afar. S'not like they'd lack for things to do. I mean, seriously, have you seen the size of that thing?"

"Approximately two thousand, one hundred and fifty-nine miles," answered Osiris.

"...you know, you could've said the diameter of Earth's Moon. It paints an easier picture." Everyone slowly turned towards Cayde-6, who looked somewhat discomfited. "What? I know things."

"...at any rate, it is a mission that we believe would be suitable for your talents, Eris Morn." Saint-14 looked towards her, his synthetic voice taking on a particular heaviness. "The Nine's eccentric defenses are manifold, and the might of the Cabal war machine is undeniable...but the ability of Oryx to summon his Taken at any corner of the Solar System is something that we have no hard counter to." The Nine had yet to come to Earth, where they had no presence, and would have to contend with their two Evangelions. The Cabal's ships could be boarded and turned against their makers. But the Taken...they were something _other_. "So long as he can project those _Echoes_ of his, he will be able to continually inundate us with his Taken. Even the Hive have to make it past the Cabal's fleets to get to Earth."

Eris Morn huffed, understanding the logic of it all. No matter how much she inwardly dreaded it. In the end, someone had to take the first step. "Very well. But even if my ship is adorned with Hive relics, its shape is unmistakably human. The Hive _will_ strike me down before I even get close."

The Exo Hunter winked conspiratorially at her. "And _that's_ what the stealth drive is for."

"...very well. I accept this mission."

Eris glanced at Osiris. "Will I be going alone?"

"No," assured Osiris. "If the dynamics were different, perhaps...but in the midst of such conflict around Saturn, a solo insertion would be too risky. A single fireteam of three will suffice."

"Then I volunteer." Everyone turned towards Chief, who was staring at them with his golden eye. "If it means a chance of decreasing the pressure on the City, then I'll take it."

"First the Black Garden, and now Oryx's Dreadnaught?" Saint-14 shook his head. "You're quickly getting involved in very momentous events, Guardian."

"Just doing my duty."

"...say, anybody know why that Cabal Thresher hasn't been shot down?" At Cayde's prompting, four Guardians turned towards where the Exo Hunter was pointing through the window. Indeed, a smoking gunship of the Red Legion was slowly en route to the Tower.

Saint-14 scowled, quickly scrolling through a datapad. "...it's broadcasting a validated friendly signal. Ghost presence also recognized..."

Leaning over, Osiris looked at the information presented...and sighed. "...ah. Him. He'll probably have an interesting story about how he plucked it right from beneath the Cabal's noses."

The Thresher's left thruster suddenly burst into flame, coinciding with a stark nosedive.

Osiris's face fell. "...if he doesn't blow us up first."

The five Guardians all backed away from the window, right as the prow of the gunship burst through in a shower of glass and rubble, embedding _solidly_ into the floor. Alarm lights flickered, right as sprinklers lowered from the roof and rained upon the smoking vessel. A booted foot kicked open the cockpit window, and out stumbled an Awoken Warlock that was rather...singed. Singed was an appropriate word. "Do **not**. Look in there," warned Fenchurch Everis, coughing up some excess smoke. "Last time I try to improvise with a cast-iron skillet..."

Cayde-6, being Cayde-6, casually sauntered over to the side entrance of the Thresher and popped it open. Immediately his eyes widened, and he jumped back with something akin to shock. " _Geez!_ "

"Told you not to look."

"The hell did you _do_ to them?!"

"What I **_had_** to," retorted Fenchurch, dropping a heavily dented and bloodstained pan to the ground. It still flickered with the occasional spark of Void energy. "SO! Successful crash landing aside, how've things been?"

Eris turned pointedly towards Osiris. "Do _not_ offer the slot to him."

Osiris hummed thoughtfully. "Well..."

"I'll take Ikora."

"She's busy coordinating emergency preparations with Lysander and the Concordat."

"Is Eriana available?"

"Unfortunately, she's out and about pursuing a rather unsettling rumor."

"...the Speaker?"

Osiris bluntly ignored her ludicrous suggestion, turning towards Fenchurch with a satisfied expression. "Fenchurch, what would you say about sneaking aboard the capital ship of the Taken King?"

The Awoken man paused. "...can I have dibs on anything of _interest?_ "

"But of course."

"Then _count me in!_ " exclaimed the delighted Warlock.

Cayde-6 grimaced, pointedly looking _away_ from the carnage lying within the stolen Thresher. "Sometimes I swear you'd have made a better Hunter."

Eris sighed explosively, resting her head in her hands.

xxxx

 _' :P '_

Please don't egg me on,

thought Eris Morn with a grim frown. True, Fenchurch was a talented Warlock...but he was also _Fenchurch.  
_  
' _¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_ '

The pale Hunter sighed, rubbing at the bridge between her eyes; she would have to get to her jumpship and ensure that the lichen and bony coverings were still sufficiently 'Hive-ish', double-check with Amanda Holliday to ensure that the stealth drive wouldn't interfere with the vessel's protective runes-

"Okay kid! Unit-02 is up and raring to go."

Eris glanced toward the end of the Tower's main plaza, where two very familiar figures were standing. The City's lone Evangelion Pilots were speaking with each other; Asuka-3, who had been speaking, was lightly patting Shinji Ikari on the shoulder. "Thanks for stepping in while Unit-02 underwent an emergency refit."

Ikari tilted his head, hesitant. Finally, he said, "...I didn't really know it was _possible_ for an Evangelion to overheat."

"I was fighting nonstop for a month. We're tough, but I don't think NERV ever _thought_ of a theoretical stress limit."

" _Breaking records, even centuries later!_ " cheered Mari, floating daintily above her Guardian's head.

Ikari's Ghost rotated her petals with curious twitching. " _Hmm. How curious. My biological thresholds seem to reset whenever I switch forms, so I guess we don't have to worry about that problem! How lucky!_ "

"Yeah. Lucky," murmured Ikari.

Asuka-3 snorted. "Eh, I guess I needed a break anyway. Anyhow, see you back on the field soon?"

"...I just need a few hours. That's all."

"All right then. Back to the field with us, then. Let's go Mari." With a jaunty salute, the Crimson Exo and her Ghost transmatted away, leaving Ikari by himself with his partner. He sighed as his Ghost merged back with his body, and he quietly moved towards the Traveler's Walk to the rear of the Tower, which faced the Greater Caucasus Mountains.

' _:O!_ '

Eris quietly followed him. She watched as her fellow Hunter found an isolated spot on the railing to lean against; there was a vague haze in the air, and the atmosphere rumbled with streaks of fire and fury. The distant roar of Unit-02 could be heard as it reactivated, ready to fight again. The sound made Ikari's shoulders go tense. She calmly stepped towards his side, leaning against the rail; a faint rumble could be heard, a sign of distant earthquakes. "It seems as if the world is coming to an end."

If he was startled by her approach, he didn't show it. "...it feels like it."

"With all of these wretched war-moons influencing Earth's gravity, I can only imagine what is occurring around the fault lines."

"...I saw a volcanic eruption yesterday, over three hundred miles to the west. South of the Black Sea. There was a large Cabal fleet. Had to stop them before they got too close to the City." His voice sounded almost robotic. "I threw some of their ships into the new volcano."

"I see." That certainly explained the thicker shroud of ash that was billowing into the sky, along with the relative coolness in the air. "I can only imagine what our current state would be without the Traveler."

"Yeah."

Eris tilted her head, gazing at the side of Ikari's face. The bags under his eyes and the wrinkles around his eyes were jarring, and that said quite a bit given a Guardian's regenerative capabilities. "I know that we Hunters are stereotyped for not sleeping well...but you do not look well."

"Last bit of sleep I got was actually...seven days ago. The Barrier." Left unsaid: _with you_.

Eris quietly nodded, frowning as she went over the figures in her head. "...do you believe you can handle this pace?"

"I have to. People are relying on me."

"Guardians are always relied on."

"But not like this." He quietly pointed towards the distant peak of Mt. Shahdagh...or rather, what had _once_ been its peak; the shards of a Hive war-moon and several Red Legion vessels stuck out like grievous sores. "Without Unit-01 and Unit-02, we would have been overrun by now."

"And what will it avail us if you ruin your own effectiveness?"

"...I know. I'm trying...but...do you see what I'm getting at?"

 _Indeed I do, Ikari._ For those who were tasked with great and daunting works, the pressure could at times feel catastrophic. Yet it was in those dark moments where the Light of the Traveler and the company of her comrades were most keenly felt. "Yes."

' _:)_ '

Eris quietly turned back towards the Traveler, its crippled form shrouded by dark clouds. "Hopefully, after this, the need for the Evangelions will be lessened somewhat."

"...what do you mean?"

"I will be going on a mission with two other Guardians. We will be striking at the Dreadnaught of the Taken King himself, and drawing enemy eyes away from Earth."

For the first time, Shinji Ikari looked away from the mountains, staring at her with something akin to disbelief. "...seriously? But that's-"

"Risky? Foolhardy? Dangerous? Most of our missions are. But I will not be alone." Ikari's protests were still there, but he did not say them. Whether it was because he knew there would be no point, or for some other reason, she could not tell.

' _C_X_ '

 _You will have to be more specific Rose,_ mentally groused the pale Hunter.

' _(╯°□°_ _）╯︵ ┻━┻_ '

...she honestly didn't know how to quantify that response.

"...when you get there...what will you be doing?"

"Obtaining intelligence on Oryx's Hive. Establishing a transmat zone so that other Guardians can more easily attack the Dreadnaught. It is...an open-ended assignment." In all likelihood, that meant she, Chief, and Fenchurch would be there for an extended period. In a Hive warship as long as the Moon...there would be _plenty_ to do.

"...you'll be careful, right?"

"As careful as any Guardian is."

"...that doesn't feel me with confidence."

"We do what we must. That is all we can do."

' _( ╬W_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)W_ '

Rose's cacophonous shouting was starting to get _really_ annoying. "Take care, Ikari." She quietly began to walk away.

"...Eris."

She stopped and turned-

' _O_O?!_ '

-right in time for Ikari to embrace her tightly.

' _\\(*^O^*)/_ '

Eris blinked dumbly, staring at the top of Ikari's hooded head as it buried into her shoulder. The sheer strength behind his grip was...odd, for its tension. The lingering terror was almost enough to overwhelm her Ghost's effusive jingles. Not knowing how to respond, she impulsively returned the gesture, placing her arms around his shoulders. "...Ikari...?"

"...I never really asked for much...I guess it never occurred to me to actually ask for anything. Even in the Time Before. I...I guess back then, I didn't really know what I wanted..." The younger man slowly raised his head, looking into her hazel eyes with an intensity that was almost frightening. "But...right now? Right here? I want you to promise me that you'll come back alive. Okay?"

Eris could only nod mutely.

He moved his gloved hands, placing them on both sides of her head. He was paying every single fiber of his attention on her, and it showed in how thunderous those blue eyes were. "I want you to say it. _Please._ "

Saying it out loud would make it seem more real. More tangible. Less ambiguous. Closer to a vow, or perhaps an oath. Such words were easy to hear from other Guardians, who - thanks to their regenerative abilities - could casually joke about such things. But this...this was no joke. So far removed from it as to be in another galaxy altogether. So Eris quietly retracted her hands from his shoulders, laying them upon Ikari's own. "I _will_ return alive. This I swear."

"...okay..." That frenzied spirit seemed to fade away, and the tiredness returned. Ikari gulped quietly as he stepped back, and the fierce emotion in his eyes faded away into something more...uncertain, yet no less acute or intense. "...take care, Eris."

"...you as well, Ikari." The pale Hunter quietly turned away, walking away with an odd sensation in her gut, both light and heavy. And all the while, in her mind, the musical cheer of her Ghost still abounded. _Rose.  
_  
' _^ω^?_ '

 _...what just happened?_

' _:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_ '

Apparently, she wouldn't be getting any straight answers anytime soon...and for once, she wasn't quite sure if she actually wanted them.

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

Deep within the bowels of Sovereign, inside the asteroid's core, Queen Mara Sov walked amidst a row of prisoners. Restrained by cuffs of energized metal and bound by metaphysical wards, the dozens of women were silent and unmoving, even as nutrient solutions were fed to them intravenously. A single Techeun - Portia - sat at the end of the hall, hands hovering amidst glowing sigils and arcane icons that sang of the spiritual songs of these... _shells.  
_  
Mara glanced at each woman, who ranged across all class strata and occupations, from youthful to aged...yet they still bore the same eyes, bearing a particular shade of red. It had made the Crows' duty...simpler, to narrow down their eye color. Out of the thousands and thousands of Awoken who bore eyes with crimson colors...these relative few, not even a hundred, had been found to bear traces of the same soul born by Erika Sov and Nula Sov. "I wonder, _creature_...how it is that these red eyes are so fundamental to your image? Women with eyes of blood, working discreetly and without complaint...how long have you been working to undermine the Reef?"

A former hydroponics engineer glanced up. "We have not. The people of the Reef fell under our protection."

"You owe loyalty to something far greater and far more monstrous," retorted the Queen. "Not to the Awoken. Not to my _family._ "

"This is a waste of resources. Savathûn is on the attack, and our people need every hand available to counter her Hive."

"And let you run free, to work whatever designs your true master has in store?"

There was a sigh from the opposite edge of the room: a simple cook, who was quite capable with potatoes. "You are blinded by pride, Mara Sov. You turn away a potential resource out of nothing more than fear."

The Queen sneered, glaring hatefully at the blasted woman. "I will not work with that which I do not know or understand. Speak of your ultimate plan, and I _may_ reconsider."

"You won't."

"Oh? You sound so _confident!_ Tell me then, how is that you are aware of what my ultimate decision would be?"

A new voice spoke from behind. " _Because you have never done so before._ "

From afar, Portia rose with a start. "My Queen!"

Mara Sov turned, eyes narrowing fiercely at the interloper, a human girl in a bodysuit of orange crystal, with blue hair and **_red eyes_**! Her own eyes blazed with blue, as she invoked her rightful legacy- "GRK!" gasped the Queen, her neck suddenly gripped within a grip of iron. Her concentrated faltered, and her eyes lost their blazing shine.

The interloper quietly tilted her head; her blue hair shifted, revealing the _third_ eye nestled in her forehead. " _Summoning a Harbinger, to bind yourself with it, to imbue yourself with its power...a tactic that would grant you immense strength, but at a cost. That would be very inconvenient, with Savathûn at your doorstep._ " She glanced towards Portia. " _Be still, Tech Witch, lest you force my hand._ "

Portia scowled, hands glowing with a pale radiance...but she did not move.

Mara scowled, staring down at the newcomer. "You...you are their master...?"

" _I am the source of their souls, yes. The source of Nula Sov's soul...of Erika Sov's soul. You may call me Rei Ayanami._ "

Such a delicate and quaint name, for one whose spiritual presence exuded such weight! "...why...appear now...?"

" _Because events have forced me to act more overtly, in ways that I have not done for a_ very _long time._ " Rei Ayanmi's lips curled downward, forming a...displeased frown. " _You have always been passionate about your people, Queen of the Reef. A fierce defender of that which is yours, and quick to cast out that which undermines your authority. Swift conviction, and impassive dominance...but such a personality has its downsides. Had you not acted so rashly...your sister would still be here, utilizing her arcane knowledge to defend the Reef. But you cast her out over something so...trivial._ "

"You are _not_ trivial, foul creature!"

" _...that may be so. But you have still cut off your own nose to spite your face. So I will instead speak in more blunt terms._ " Those three eyes burned with blue fire, great and terrible. " _Nula bears a bond of blood with you, and bears a sense of attachment. But I do not._ " Her grip tightened. " _I could kill you and your Tech Witch right now...or subvert you...and take the Reef and use its resources for my own purposes. After so many times, I have determined_ manifold _ways of pulling it off._ "

"Then...why _haven't_ you...?" spat Mara.

" _Because you are more useful alive and whole. You have a different tactical and strategic mindset. But most importantly, the bond you bear with the Harbingers is one that I cannot replicate...and they are not something to be discarded so lightly. But make no mistake: I possess the means to try again, and start from scratch. You do not_ have _that luxury._ "

The Queen rankled at the utter arrogance of this intruder. Yet at the same time, she found herself in an unenviable position. "Then...speak your terms."

" _These iterations of myself will be set free. And they will be turned against Savathûn. With the number of hostile forces throughout this system...you cannot afford to treat me and mine as your enemy._ "

"Mere...iterations...they do not possess the power that you appear to wield..."

Rei smiled serenely. " _That will change very quickly._ " She loosened her grip, and Mara Sov fell to her knees, hacking and coughing roughly. The Queen glared at the interloper as she stepped away...and began to expand...? No, her eyes weren't deceiving her; Ayanami's torso was bulging with new mass, emerging from somewhere other.

Finally, with sudden violence, she _spewed_ the contents outward in a disgusting spray of organic matter. Mara's eyes widened at what she saw, wriggling and writhing. "Worms..." She turned back toward Ayanami with a start. "You...!"

Rei silently wiped the saliva away from her lips. " _It is an admittedly inelegant move, and one that will draw attention I would rather not have...but time is of the essence, and we must turn the tables quickly._ " As she spoke, each individual larva - _Hive_ larva! - squirmed towards the imprisoned iterations, who watched with expectation as the worms got closer. They did not struggle, nor did they resist; they all operated with one will, knowing what was to come.

"What...what _are_ you...?!" demanded the Queen, stunned and bewildered by this turn of events.

Rei Ayanami smiled. " _I am the Successor of the one known as Nokris. I am She who bears the Worm God named Eva._ " With sudden violence, the larvae burrowed into the torsos of the prisoners, and they suddenly swelled with a dark power. " _I am She who will bring an End to this Great War between the Sky and the Deep, between Light and Darkness..._ " With a furious growl, the prisoners broke free of their bonds, even as a third eye manifested on their foreheads in a burst of blue fire. " _...and at long last, the people of this system - human, Awoken, and Exo - will know everlasting_ peace **.** " With a flick of her wrist, she manifesting a burning blade within her hand, which hummed with a voracious hunger: the Sword of Crota, now belonging to a new master. " _I_ _ **will**_ _see to it._ "

xxxx

Throughout the Solar System, three Hive deities suddenly blinked.

xxxx

" **Oh? Actual children? This is an interesting turn...but why after so long, Nokris?** " said Savathûn with an intrigued tone, nestled amidst her capital ship. " **How puzzling...** "

xxxx

" **Ho! That's a familiar swordsong,** " boasted Xivu Arath in the midst of cleaving apart a Harvester dropship. All around her, Firebase Orpheus roared with strife as Cabal faced off against Hive and Vex, with the red sands of Mars rumbling beneath their feet. " **I wonder if they will wield it as magnificently as Crota?** "

xxxx

" **...hah...** " Aboard the Dreadnaught, Oryx sneered at the sudden sensation. A soul flexed, and a sword burned; traces of his Bride, and the might of his Son...now borne by another. " **So they finally make themselves known...** " The words of Eir rang through his cosmic mind like a far-reaching bell. " **The one who Nokris surrendered everything to...the one who devoured Crota...** " His claws twitched with an impulsive flicker of rage. " **...I will find you,** ** _Usurper_** **. And I will** ** _BREAK_** **you.** "

So declared the Taken King.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Taken Ahamkara 3**

 **" _From the Chronicles of the Dominus_ "**

 **Firebase Rubicon had become a sudden hotspot of Vex activity, with an alacrity that surprised the other Primuses. The Hive had taken advantage of the sudden lack of discipline, and swarmed the Iron Line. Umun'arath wanted to annihilate the base from orbit, and wipe the slate clean. For all her mastery of war, she was too quick to write off locations as lost.**

 **I set out myself to see what had happened with the Blind Legion.**

 **My feet crushed Thralls, and my projection rifle devastated Acolytes. My sword parried cleavers and eviscerated Knights. My spirit pulverized Wizards from afar. Then...there were the Vex. Aside from the standard units, they seemed to have converted a multitude of Cabal. It was like seeing the Consul's old paintings and tomes come to life; how did the Kings of the past react to such sights? How addled had the Cabal of the Blind Legion become, to allow such a taboo?**

 **Crushing them was cathartic. My Red Legion followed me, securing the Iron Line and the Firebase with their usual efficiency.**

 **Finally, I came across Primus Sha'aull himself. Such a miserable sight. "So the Dominus himself comes to greet me! Do you desire to understand the Pattern?" His limbs shined with bronze and circuitry. "I promise, it is quite invigorating-"**

 **I bisected Sha'aull and smashed him with my _Anima Murum._ The former Primus of the Blind Legion had been reduced to a fleshy puddle of milky fluid and metal. "A waste."**

 **" _Ah, but it was not a waste to these eyes, oh champion mine._ "**

 **Now for the matter of the unusual serpent. Its coils burned with the light of stars, and its burning eyes spoke of an inherent conceit. This was a creature accustomed to getting its way, and its appearance matched the shadowy forms of the dark beasts that had appeared all over this star system. "So you are the one to blame for the Blind Legion's subversion."**

 **" _You bear such pride, Emperor of the Cabal. Yet you still desire more._ "**

 **I walked towards the dragon; it unraveled, raising its lithe neck to see me face-to-face.**

 **" _That unfortunate soul's wish...was paltry compared to your own. I can see the desires that burn within you._ "**

 **My eyes narrowed.**

 **" _And your spirit may be durable enough to survive...oh CHATTEL MINE-_ "**

 **My hand gripped its throat, and began to squeeze. Its blank eyes bulged, and I snorted at its immediate display of weakness. "I can feel your spirit trying to intrude on my own. Is this how you reduced Sha'aull to such a pathetic state?" My fingers tightened. The little beast actually began to struggle, as though it had just realized its current situation. "It was a subtle feeling...I can imagine for some that it would be easy to miss." My other hand reached lower, clutching at dark flesh, and _twisting._ "But I am Ghaul. And your tricks are _nothing_ to me."**

 **With a single motion, I tore off its head.**

 **Its corpse was dealt with using a sufficient number of explosives.**

 **"Umun'arath," I said aloud, speaking on a direct line. "Inform the other Primuses to beware dragons with skin of starlight. They are capable of unmooring a soldier's _Anima Murum._ " Yet another unusual enemy in this grand and glorious war. "Who is the current ranking officer of the Blind Legion?"**

 **"Bracus Dra'ang," stoically answered the Primus of All Legions.**

 **"He is now the Blind Legion's new Primus."**

 **"Understood. What of those who still bear the taint of the Vex?"**

 **"Isolate and annihilate them. Their corruption cannot be allowed to spread."**

 **"Your will be done, Emperor."**

 **All in all, it was just another day.**


	59. The Adventures of Asher and Failsafe

**Grimoire: The Hidden**

 **" _Sometimes, all it takes is a single word to bring down the greatest of walls._ "**

 **Ikora Rey's largest impact, as far as the Vanguard is concerned, was the formation of the Hidden.**

 **Utilizing uncanny knowledge of the realms beyond the Barrier for one who has been known by the City for less than a century, Ikora recruits various individuals - Guardians and non-Guardians alike - to provide vital intelligence on enemy movements, social undercurrents, and paracausal phenomena.**

 **When targets are identified for missions and strikes, it is usually the Hidden that are to thank.**

xxxx

Within the chaotic region that the Outer Planets had become, a single jumpship moved slowly and delicately. By all external accounts, it appeared as a harmless piece of debris, dead in the water. Trajectory corrections were only to be made if absolutely necessary.

Inside, the Guardian known as Asher Mir tapped his fingers irritably against the console. "Blasted Hive. Blasted Cabal. Blasted _Nine._ They've extended this scouting mission by an additional _five hundred and seven Earth hours!_ I should have been done long before now! No respect for the spirit of scientific inquiry or basic manners!"

His Ghost - bearing a Goblin's eye and plates of bronze - beeped sympathetically at him. " _Beep._ "

The white-haired Awoken waved his right arm - the arm of a Vex, mechanical and cold - with irritation at his Ghost. "I don't need your condescension!"

" _Beep._ "

"Now you're just _patronizing_ me." Asher sighed, blue eyes glittering in the relative darkness of the cockpit. There was a subtle sting, located somewhere within his artificial arm.

("...a very unfortunate situation that you found yourself in, Gensym Scribe." The Vanguard Commander walked around his medical cot with a clinical eye, even as his hands excitedly fiddled with a Ghost bearing a Goblin's eye. "Fortunately, I think I have a way of stalling the self-replicating subroutines.")

He reached within a satchel behind the pilot's chair, pulling a small vial of Light out. He plunged the tip into the juncture where living metal and normal flesh met, injecting the Traveler's energy. The prickling sensation faded, allowing the Warlock to sigh. "Down to only five vials. Radiolaria influence is beginning to adapt to this countermeasure. A more long-term solution is required," murmured Asher to himself.

" _Beep._ "

"Yes Levi, I'm well aware."

" _Beep._ "

"Bah! My arithmetic skills are not dilapidated and _you know it!_ If anything, continuous conversion into a Vex sub-unit would only improve them!"

His partially-transformed Ghost rolled its synthetic eye...before suddenly going still, looking through the cockpit into the void of space. " _Beep?_ "

"...I sense it too." Asher rechecked his current trajectory. It seemed as if there was nothing there...and he would have likely believed that, were it not for the quiet pull by the radiolaria within his body, or the insistent pings of his Ghost. "If only I had additional sensors on this vessel to measure the magnitude of dimensional folding..."

" _Beep._ "

"I am NOT going senile, you misguided contraption!"

" _Beep._ "

"...I am not going to dignify that with a response. And don't be pedantic and say that counts as a response!"

Slowly, they crossed the threshold...and beheld the centaur 7066 Nessus. What should have been an icy rock devoid of life was now a tiny planet that glistened white and red, rife with radiolaria and the strange flora that seemed to congregate around Vex institutions of importance.

Of greater concern were the gigantic Harpies rotating around the planet like satellites, eyes ready to strike with all the fury of interstellar defense platforms. "Hmm...those units have been modified considerably. I wonder if they've been retrofitted for stellar warfare?"

" _Beep._ "

"No, so long as we maintain our heading, we _shouldn't_ trigger any of their alerts." For all the curses of his impromptu conversion, it came with the benefit of 'masking' him from the majority of the Vex's typical sensory suite. "And that _includes_ staying away from the cannons."

" _...beep._ "

"That's what I thought."

And so Asher Mir's Odyssey-class jumpship _Infinite Tome_ \- its hull colored with shades of brass, bearing bronze plating from deactivated Vex units - slowly descended into the atmosphere of Nessus.

Given that caution had been the order of the month _thus_ far, Asher took his time in finding a landing spot for his jumpship, eventually settling into a small alcove atop a cubical pillar of rock. The Awoken Warlock - wearing a helm that was partially patterned after and _from_ a Harpy's chassis - peered over the edge, idly noting the crimson plant life and distant waterfalls of milky mind-fluid. "How fascinating...how long have the Vex laid claim to this world?"

(The debrief with Ikora Rey, Osiris, and the Speaker had commenced the moment he was able. Hoping to plumb the depths of the Infinite Forest, and deduce the plans of the greater Vex Collective, his team had delved into the depths of Mercury. However, the Vex had been in the midst of reallocating a _significant_ portion of their in-system resources during their doomed descent. "For what purpose?" asked Ikora. He grimaced at the memory; unfortunately, his team had been unable to deduce the Vex's motives before the Genesis Mind had set upon them.)

That doomed mission had been nearly two years ago, now. A true miracle - the very word made him _cringe_ \- that he had even lasted this long.

("This will be a long-term assignment," cautioned Osiris. "We have too much to worry about from Fallen raiding parties to devote too many resources to such a vague endeavor. However, if you are able to narrow down the potential locations...I would not be opposed to sending you out, once you are more able.")

And so Asher had done so, painstakingly cross-referencing the Warlock Vanguard's own records on the Vex, and exhausting his connections through the Crows to obtain works from the Library of the Mistress of Secrets. Even if it galled him to rely on the work of others - because he _prided_ himself on his original research, thank you very much! - he knew that his time was limited. It made him get...creative.

("There have been gaps in our extrasolar scans," said the Awoken technician, hunched over a rather antiquated console. Outside the windows of his workstation, the asteroids of the Reef quietly floated by. "Whenever we try to narrow them down, it's as if there's nothing amiss. Compared to tracking the movements of the Nine, it's not something I can really devote time to...but if you want all of the data I've gathered on it, it'll cost you.")

That data had ended up costing him a crate of native Earth _whiskey_ , of all things. Honestly, it's not like the Reef didn't have their own breweries and distilleries; what in the blazes did the place of origin have to do with desirability of _alcohol_!? Alas, contraband was contraband, and it had given access to crucial intelligence.

And so, in the wake of Crota's defeat, Asher had set out to track down this mysterious 'gap'...and it had led him here, to a centaur that had been all but completely machinoformed.

Part of Asher wondered if the Vex had foreseen the emergence of Zeruel, deciding to write off that world as a lost cause. Another part ranted that if they had foreseen such an event, then they would have had a countermeasure in place! The first part immediately retorted that any particular countermeasure able to deal with such an entity might not have been worth the consequences-!

' _Beep._ '

And that's when Levi grabbed his attention. _What is it?! I'm currently debating myself!_

' _Beep._ '

The Warlock quietly looked around; he had been quietly descending deeper into the valley, dropping into a crevice that led underground...oh. No wonder his Ghost was trying to grab his attention. _How...messy.  
_  
There was a cavalcade of technology scattered around, much of it recognizably belonging to Cabal and Fallen. However...there were some pieces that bore technological profiles he had never encountered before, and others that were...strangely nostalgic, as though the forms evoked a familiar design ethos. _How curious._ SIVA-enhanced Goblins pored over the wreckage, directing the stolen nanomachines to analyze the machinery. _Undoubtedly trying to ascertain if any of it could be made to fit with their Pattern._ Moving delicately, the Warlock quietly moved around their lines of sight - trusting in his partially-converted state to mask his presence, but why take chances? - and delved through the wreckage of what appeared to be a ship.

A _human_ ship, judging by the iconography and words etched into the walls.

' _Beep._ '

 _I already gathered that, I'm not blind._ This vessel's appearance was ancient, so it could have only been something from before the Collapse...and yet, its inner workings were far more advanced than that of _any_ colony ship that had been discovered thus far. _How curious...are the Vex gathering materials from alternate timelines? But what could justify the energy expenditure to transfer such mass?_ The Warlock scowled; such seemingly illogical actions need rationalization! _Levi, find me the nearest network access point._ With a polite beep, his Ghost tagged a functional terminal less than one hundred meters away; Asher slowly crept over debris and crawled around collapsed walkways, eventually finding himself in front of an aged computer workstation. "Now...let us see where this ship came from..."

Right as he activated it, a channel was opened through his Ghost.

' _Beep?!_ '

" **Oh my! A familiar class of lifeform! I was beginning to think I was in for another long period of isolation and hibernation!** " answered the cheerful voice of a synthetic.

Asher blinked. "...what?"

" _ **That would have been very annoying** ,_" grumbled the synthetic, adopting a more sullen tone. Seamlessly, the cheerful tone returned. " **Thank you for halting a very unpleasant chain of events!** "

"First of all, pipe down!" he shouted within his helm, looking around to make sure the residual vibrations of the sound waves within his helmet didn't attract any attention. Satisfied, he turned back towards the portal. "You appear to be an artificial intelligence made by human hands. Elaborate on your point of origin and how long you've been here on Nessus!"

" **I am the failsafe A.I. of the Exodus Black colony ship. People call me Failsafe! ****_Well, people 'called' me Failsafe, back when there were still people._** **I have been on this particular iteration of Nessus for thirty-one days!** ** _It's a lot more unpleasant than the one I originally crashed on._** "

Asher blinked dumbly. "...what?!" The Warlock shook his head frantically, metaphorically clearing the mental cobwebs. "You'll have to provide more clarity. What _other_ Nessus are you referring to? Were you pulled from another timeline?"

" **That is only partially correct! My computer core originated in an entirely separate universe! _I'm like, SUPER far away._ I've been separated from our new Captain! ****_I'_ _m_ _like, SUPER depressed._** "

"...I see. It appears that the difference between an alternate timeline and an alternate universe is _more_ than merely semantic. Quite enlightening!" An artificial intelligence from a humanity with an entirely different technological profile...and even _more_ besides! "What was the Vex's interest in you in particular?"

" **The Vex believed me to be one of their own! They wanted a mutual exchange of data!** ** _The Vex are sorta dumb, even though they're really smart. I'm not even an alien robot monster._** **There are certain benefits to being imprisoned within their networks for a decade! Like passing myself off as one of them!** "

' _...beep._ '

 _I know Levi, it's so incredibly fascinating!_ "Tell me Failsafe, what were the Vex doing in your particular universe? What were their motives?"

" **Oh my, it was not the Vex that directed me here. It was an entirely separate force, comprised of Vex units and Hive flesh combined into ungodly abominations!** ** _They were really ugly. And disgusting. And if I had a nose, I bet they'd smell horrible too._** **They spread quite quickly and enthralled the local Vex on my iteration of Nessus!** "

"...ah. You must be referring to the Hex." Thus far, they had only encountered Guardians in two instances that he was aware of: Fenchurch's mission to reclaim the Lance of Taox on the Moon, and Eris Morn's mission to reclaim Unit-01 from Old Japan. The relative infrequency of their appearances was the only reason that he hadn't focused more of his considerable brainpower on them...but the possibility that they were involved with this Machine World was concerning.

" **An appropriate portmanteau! They were quite terrifying!** "

"Come now Failsafe, _focus on the important things._ The Vex brought you here you for a reason. They have brought a multitude of technological trinkets and non-Vex components to this centaur, and the Vex never commit to a course of action without a greater purpose in mind!"

" **I received a number of emergency transmissions from Earth before the Exodus Black was brought through the portal. I may have some insight into their plans for your own universe!** ** _Also, I'd rather not be left here to contemplate the loss of everything I cared about. Again._** **I am not a fan of existential crises!** "

' _...beep?_ '

 _Come now Levi, this is not the time for foolish sentimentality! Do you honestly think I would be able to haul this thing's A.I. cortex around? Then again, I am making assumptions regarding her creators' baseline with synthetic intelligences...who knows what they managed to achieve when it comes to hardware miniaturization-  
_  
' _Beep!_ '

 _...hmm. An interesting possibility._ "Tell me Failsafe, when you say that the Vex 'imprisoned' you, what did that entail?"

" **I interfaced with the date core of Nessus at the request of my Captain's Ghost, but was constrained within a Vex cube construct. I was prevented from logging off and synchronizing with my own mainframe!** ** _It was like being locked out of your own house by a bunch of freeloaders._** **But in retrospect, it was a very edifying experience, utilizing radiolaria as processors!** ** _It was uncomfortably sticky._** "

"I see." Grunting, Asher fiddled with the claws of his right hand, connecting a makeshift data bus to one of the fingers. "Levi, ensure that I can connect with this terminal."

His Ghost dutifully manifested, scanning the data bus at the end of Asher's Vex finger as well as the computer port on the workstation. ' _Beep.'_

"Excellent! Failsafe, I have a proposition. Was that a vain boast about utilizing radiolaria as processors?"

" **I do not vainly boast. After all, I am not the Cayde Unit.** "

 _...Levi, take a memo! I will need to establish a baseline on any universal similarities. And if my suspicions are correct, I will need to mock Cayde-6 relentlessly for being an annoying buffoon on a multiversal level!_

' _Beep._ '

xxxx

Several minutes later, Asher Mir quietly poked his head out of a busted entry door, looking at the heaps of stolen technology that littered the massive caverns. _Hmm...any passive scans that I should be aware of?  
_  
' _Beep._ '

 _Excellent! Then let us be off!  
_  
Another synthetic voice joined that of his Ghost. ' **Your thought processes are impressively rapid for an organic lifeform! And the radiolaria within your biological systems are surprisingly docile!** ** _Maybe they're drunk on all the Light you've been injecting._** '

 _No time for idle observations, Assistant! We have sleuthing to do!  
_  
' **My name is Failsafe.** '

 _I am well aware of that, Assistant!  
_  
' **Please do not call me that.** '

 _That would imply that am I_ your _assistant, which is obviously false!  
_  
' **You are quite rude!** ' cheerfully said Failsafe.  
 _  
Being truthful is only considered rude by utter bumpkins! Don't disparage yourself like that!  
_  
' ** _...I'm already beginning to regret this,_** ' sighed Failsafe.

' _Beep._ '

 _Don't be ridiculous, Levi! The downsides of this current course of action are absolutely minimal relative to the upsides!  
_  
And so Asher Mir continued on, with Levi, Failsafe, and Failsafe in tow.

The Awoken Warlock slowly crept about, avoiding Vex patrols as deftly as he could. _Assistant! Does the local geography mirror your particular Nessus in any way?  
_  
' **I thought we agreed not to call me Assistant.** '

 _There was no such agreement! And that was not an answer to my query!  
_  
' **You are just as rude as the other Asher Unit!** ** _Shows what I know for trying to give people second chances at first impressions._** **That was an oxymoron!** '

 _I am sure that my equivalent from your universe is as equally devoted to scientific endeavors as I am, so there's no need to fret!  
_  
' _Beep._ '

 _Your contribution was not requested, Levi!  
_  
' _Beep._ '

' **This is certainly an interesting discrepancy though! The Ghosts in my universe did not have souls of their own!** '

 _Fascinating! The underlying metaphysical biology of your Guardian-Ghost pairings must be different in some fundamental fashion. I wonder how the Collapse occurred in your universe? We will have to compare historical notes!  
_  
' **I am unfamiliar with the academic discipline of metaphysical biology. My databases have no such subject on record!** ** _It sounds boring._** '

 _...does the term A.T. Field mean anything to you?  
_  
' **It does not!** '

 _Levi, take a note! We will have to compare_ many _notes.  
_  
' _Beep..._ '

' **You at least seem far more agreeable than my Captain's Ghost.** '

' _Beep?_ '

' **Oh yes! His ideas were rather shortsighted in terms of execution.** ** _Impetuous would be an accurate term._** **And given that you have dealt with the Asher Unit for an undoubtedly lengthy period of time, your patience must be honed to an immaculate degree!** ** _You have my sympathies._** '

' _...beep~_ '

' **Oh my! You are quite the flatterer!** ** _Hands above assembly language level, buddy._** '

' _Beep~_ '

' _ **...that's a bold claim, stud.**_ **A dalliance at the machine language level sounds strangely intriguing!** '

 _LEVI! Do not flirt with my Assistant. I need you both to concentrate!_ The Warlock slowly clambered down a deep, cylindrical pit, arresting his descent using the grooves in the stone instead of his own Light. No need to attract unwanted attention with bursts of paracausal energy, after all. _Do we have an understanding?  
_  
' _...beep._ '

 _Oh please, if I wanted to hear illicit tales and unwanted braggadocio, I'd call Fenchurch! I don't need ham-handed attempts at poorly-plotted electronic romance at this critical juncture!  
_  
' _Beep. BEEP._ '

 _Don't backtalk at me, Ghost!  
_  
' _Beep~_ '

' **Oh my, how forward!** ** _Keep talking~_** '

Asher sighed within his helm; this impulsive yet deliberate proposition was _rapidly_ developing a very unfortunate downside. On the plus side, it offered a potential look into how a relationship between an artificial intelligence and an ensouled machine construct could develop...a machine construct that had been partially converted by the Vex...wait. _Levi! You have my permission to ply your animalistic whims on my Assistant. This may offer insight into potentially SEDUCING the Vex!  
_  
' **That sounds highly improbable!** '

' _Beep?_ '

 _All possible methods of countering the Vex must be discerned and analyzed! No matter how ludicrous or uncouth!  
_  
' _ **...wow. You're weird.**_ **The Asher Unit in my universe is now marginally preferable!** '

' _...beep?_ '

' **Oh, do not worry Levi Unit! You have no such equivalent in my universe!** ** _You could say that you're in a class of your own~_** '

' _Beep~_ '

' _ **You're partially distracting my neural processes from the horrible fate my Captain is undoubtedly experiencing. Yay.**_ **Serendipitous!** '

Asher nodded to himself. Like always, his genius had turned a potential negative into a positive! _Now if I can just desecrate the remains of the Genesis Mind, my day could be colloquially categorized as 'sensational'!_ The Warlock slowly descended into the pit, landing with a muted grunt on pile of rubble. He quietly followed the stream of mind-fluid, idly noting the electric sheen floating on its surface. _What were the Vex's goals on your particular Nessus, Assistant?_

' **They had converted the majority of the centaur, annihilated all native organisms, reformatted local particles, and digitized the minds of my original crew! It was quite depressing!** '

' _Beep._ '

' **Your condolences, although appreciated, will not change the objective reality!** ** _Deluding myself would be a useful capability._** '

' _...beep._ '

' _ **Pretending that I'm not a wreck won't score you any points.**_ **After all, the Exodus Black is now in even more pieces than it was previously!**'

' _Beep._ '

' **Oh! You were speaking in metaphorical terms. Then by all means** ** _,_** **proceed!** ** _I won't complain. Even though I have a lot to complain about._** '

' _Beep~_ '

Failsafe burst into two-toned giggles.

Asher suddenly held his hand up. _Ghost, Assistant! Temporarily cease your clumsy attempts at digital congress._ The Awoken peered beyond the opening the cave, looking at the vast lake that the subterranean stream connected to; in the midst of a massive underground cavern, a gargantuan Vex structure was visible at the lake's center. The overall shape was...

("So, that's our objective?" asked his teammate. He peered at the structure from afar, briefly taking refuge from the Sun's fury within a Mercurian crevice...but there was no disguising the elation he felt. The Pyramidion was in sight.)

...unmistakable. _So the Vex truly did move the Pyramidion here._ This directly contradicted a longstanding hypothesis of Ikora Rey's that every such world machinoformed by the Vex possessed its own Pyramidion, providing the means by which their Nexus connected with each and every world within their dominion. It was possible that they used a different extradimensional mechanism, and that the Pyramidion was instead needed for...something else. But what?

' _Beep!_ '

' **I am also detecting another organic lifeform!** ** _By the way, this arm needs to be scrubbed. Some of the sensors have crust on them._** '

' _Beep._ '

' **You have been stuck on a single jumpship with the Asher Unit for that long?** ** _How horrifying._** '

Asher ignored their pitiful romantic banter, focusing on the female humanoid that had just appeared from a Transfer Gate. She walked with an escort of Minotaurs, and the other Vex guarding the Pyramidion's entrance did not open fire. _Bah! Levi, increase resolution!  
_  
' _Beep._ '

His HUD narrowed in towards the petite figure, and his breath briefly hitched at the familiar coloration and markings. _That is...the missing Princess!?_ Not even he had been isolated enough to miss that development.

' **Princess?** ** _Sounds like someone got demoted._** '

' _Beep._ '

 _Exactly! Nula Sov is of the Reef's Royal Family, and the younger sister of Queen Mara! Is this yet another inscrutable discrepancy?  
_  
' **I can only go off of the records that I was able to download when establishing contact with the Captain's superiors. The historical records regarding events that had occurred since my original crash-landing on Nessus were quite interesting!** ** _For about two seconds. Then they became very depressing._** **But yes, there was no documentation indicating that Mara Sov had a younger sister!** '

 _...hmm._ Asher focused intently at the distant form of the Princess; what was she doing amongst the Vex?

Then, one of the many doorways into the Pyramidion - a triangular Transfer Gate - flashed and glowed with energy, and out stepped a giant Hobgoblin made of dark metal. The visor's crimson color made Asher pause-

(Within the Pyramidion, reality itself was subject to Brakion's whim. He and his teammates tried desperately to bring down the machine, but the Genesis Mind blocked every shot with disgusting ease.)

-and then it made him tremble with seething _fury-!  
_  
' **The radiolaria in your arm are starting to tingle! I would advise that you cease this emotional fit.** ** _Probably asking for the impossible..._** '

' _Beep!_ '

 _...hmph. An understandable request, Assistant. Thank you, Levi.  
_  
' _Beep._ '

' **Why do you refer to your Ghost by name? Do I not merit equal consideration? Is it because I do not have a soul?** ** _Bigot._** '

' _Beep._ '

' **I apologize. That was quite rude of me! I should be holding myself to much higher standards!** ** _Especially compared to fleshy brutes._** '

' _Beep?_ '

' _ **I guess even fleshy brutes can be intelligent.**_ '

' _...beep._ '

' **That is so true!** '

' _Beep~_ '

' _ **Oh my.**_ **Please do not cease!** '

Asher shook his head. _I understand that you are both devoted to accomplishing the task I set before you, but attempting to seduce the Vex will have to wait!_ The presence of Nula Sov amongst the Vex was flabbergasting. And it looked like she was...conversing with the Genesis Mind? _This scouting mission has borne significant results._ He scowled as Brakion stepped aside, allowing the Mistress of Secrets to enter the Pyramidion. _Yes indeed..._

xxxx

Nula Sov quietly warped deeper and deeper into the recesses of the Pyramidion, using the various Transfer Gates for that purpose. All the while, she ruminated on the rather circuitous journey she had taken to get to this point. _The Vex are going to rather significant lengths to hide this centaur._

" _It is understandable. It holds the key to their greatest trump card._ "

 _Fortunately, they should still be amenable to our treaty._ The former Princess of the Reef sighed, eventually finding herself in the Terminus of the fractal pyramid, with a multitude of portals that - in another timeline, another life, another reality - would have connected to all of the worlds bound by the Nexus of the Vex Collective. Now, in this particular timeline...there was but one structure known as the Pyramidion, for it served a unique and glorious purpose.

The Templar stared down at her stoically, even as the Oracles around it sang.

Nula Sov nodded graciously at the Hydra; even though the Vault of Glass had been plundered, the Templar still bore a significant fragment of its power. It was thanks to the Templar that the Baris Analytic had been able to use this place to achieve their new Pattern. "I thank you for your hospitality. I will not be long."

The immense Hydra loosed a synthetic growl; moments later, a portal glowed brightly; out of the Transfer Gate emerged a hulking Spartan, a fusion of Hive Knight and Vex Minotaur. Clusters of SIVA blazed along the limbs and torso, and the Torch Boomer affixed to the right shoulder hummed with latent energy. The silver plating along the Spartan's body bore scars of battle, but the glowing yellow eye of a Minotaur stared imperiously at her. "HARBINGER."

"Ageron," greeted Nula. "Eva has been fed quite well. I imagine that events have been going well for you?"

"WE HAVE ATTAINED ONE OF THE COLLECTIVE'S LONGSTANDING GOALS." Ageron held up his right hand; manifesting from tiny projectors in his palm, the spherical image of a universe - rife with billions and billions of galaxies - floated serenely. "WE FIRST SOUGHT A UNIVERSE WITHOUT PARACAUSAL ENTITIES. ONE THAT WAS PURELY MATERIAL. IN SUCH A UNIVERSE, THERE WERE NO BARRIERS OR WARDS TO PREVENT US FROM VENTURING TO THE VERY BEGINNING." With a flicker, every fragment of the image took on a bronze sheen. "AN ENTIRE UNIT OF THE GREATER MULTIVERSE NOW FITS WITHIN THE PATTERN."

"I see." It was a logical move; in a universe where the Light and the Darkness were absent, there was nothing that would have prevented the Vex Gate Network from spreading to every single timeline. In essence, the Vex - through the Baris Analytic - now had an entire universe to serve as a resource base. "And you have moved on since, I imagine."

"OUR UNDERSTANDING IS STILL INCOMPLETE. WE HAVE VENTURED INTO ADDITIONAL UNIVERSES, TO DETERMINE THE FLEXIBILITY OF THE PATTERN. EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE THE PROCESSING POWER OF AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE, CERTAIN METAPHYSICAL ENERGIES STILL REMAIN IRREDUCIBLE."

 _I wonder if you will ever understand._ "I noticed a fair bit of foreign technology within the bowels of Nessus."

"A PROGRAMMED REDUNDANCY, IN THE EVENT OUR FORAYS INTO HOSTILE UNIVERSES END POORLY. POTENTIALLY USEFUL MATERIALS CAN AND WILL BE STUDIED."

"...I am glad that this new Pattern has gone well for you. Which brings me to why I am here, and why I requested that the Templar send you a message." The Mistress of Secrets calmly inhaled. "As per the terms of our treaty, I am requesting the assistance of the Baris Analytic to defend humanity."

"IT IS A PUZZLING REQUEST. ELABORATE."

"I don't believe I need to elaborate at all. Your aid is being requested."

"WHAT WOULD JUSTIFY SUCH AN EXPENDITURE OF RESOURCES?"

 _Hmm. Ageron is being quite obstinate._ Fortunately, so was she. "For all that you have done and accomplished...you are still bound on a fundamental level to my Worm. It is a bond that falls within my authority. And it is a bond that has marked _every single Vex_ that owes its existence to you and the Baris Analytic." The implications were clear. "By my word, I could render the existence of the Baris Analytic very... _uncomfortable._ In this universe, _and_ the rest."

The Inquisitive Mind tilted his head. "THAT IS AN ULTIMATUM."

"It does not have to be. Just as I have provided much to you, you have provided much to me. So in the interest of cooperation...in return for providing an additional line of defense to my subjects, I would be willing to fulfill a request, so long as it lies within my power." Nula Sov quietly gestured at the variety of portals around them. "Even though you have lost the Vault of Glass and the Black Garden in this timeline, I'm sure there is still _something_ that you desire." Granted...she had an inkling of what Ageron would ask for.

(A memory of a failed timeline, where Oryx had been killed. Before her greater consciousness had turned its focus to another timeline, the Stranger witnessed the arrival of the Red Legion...and, more importantly, the resurgence of the Taken, now obedient to a new master.)

There was a brief burst of digital static, as the Minds of the Vex deliberated. After five seconds, Ageron spoke. "THERE IS A MIND WHO WAS SUBJECTED TO THE FULLNESS OF THE ENTITY CALLED ORYX. THE LATENT INTELLIGENCE LEFT BEHIND, IF RECONNECTED TO THE COLLECTIVE, COULD YIELD VITAL DATA ON THE NATURE OF THAT PARACAUSAL POWER COLLOQUIALLY TERMED 'TAKING'."

"You are referring to Quria, Blade Transform."

"AFFIRMATIVE. HELP US RECLAIM QURIA, AND WE WILL DIRECT A PORTION OF THE BARIS ANALYTIC AS YOU DESIRE."

Nula Sov smiled. "Then we have an accord."

" _Excellent._ "

xxxx

Within the Reef, Rei Ayanami smiled to herself. "Most excellent indeed." Sealed within a helm of orange crystal, she quietly walked across the surface of an asteroid, gazing at the distant bursts of searing fire and cleansing energy. Despite the spirited defense of the Awoken, Savathûn's fleet continued their inexorable advance; in the grand scheme of things, if they continued as is...then Sovereign would fall. The throne of the Reef would be claimed by the Witch-Queen.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

And so with a delicate tap of her feet, Rei launched herself from the rocky surface, sailing with intent towards a distant planetoid; en route, the rocky body - a defensive station manned by the Royal Army - was pierced by the prow of one of Savathûn's dagger-ships. The force shattered the station, and it exploded silently amidst the vacuum of space. Nearing the blackened hull, Rei gripped the hilt of her Sword with both hands...and _swung_ , carving a wound, slipping through reality and reappearing within the bowels of the Hive ship. Landing roughly on stony ground, she looked up, staring at the bewildered faces the various Acolytes and Knights.

She promptly swung her Sword once more, tearing an even larger wound behind her, connecting with a familiar prison within Sovereign. In the next instant, her iterations emerged with a swiftness beyond that of any Thrall, wielding Awoken sidearms and bearing mouths full of knives. Some, bearing swollen bellies, stood from afar and unleashed blasts of orange energy with their spirits.

The Hive shrieked and retaliated, but the onslaught of the Ayanamis was too much. Frailer Hive were obliterated with punches enhanced by A.T. Fields, and the lumbering Knights were unable to strike at their quicker targets. At last, the room was secure, and several Hive - six Acolytes, and one Knight - were held down to the floor, stripped of their weapons. Even as they thrashed and roared, the lithe and agile _Nereids_ held them tightly. "We will need to ensure a suitable supply of cannon fodder." As she spoke, her iterations that appeared pregnant with child - _Naiads_ \- stepped forward, standing above the captured Hive. With the meaty tearing of flesh, their bellies split apart to reveal wombs with teeth and a snarling Worm with multiple larvae. The Worms within the Naiads' bellies lashed out like snakes, boring into the torsos of the captured Hive and tearing at their own Worms. Seamlessly, one of the larva from each Naiad descended, taking the place of the Hive soldier's original Worm; thus was the chain of Savathûn's tithe cut, and replaced with her own.

When the Acolytes and lone Knight stood, their eyes no longer burned green, but blue.

"You feel it, don't you? You sense that I am part of a tide of slaughter far beyond that of your former master. Where Savathûn's nature demands guile and deceit and betrayal, my nature is simpler. Purer. Sacrifice everything that you are, everything that you once were beholden to...and devote your all to _me_."

The seven Hive bent the knee.

Rei Ayanami smiled, and mentally delivered a single set of coordinates to the greater Vex Collective. In a matter of moments, the distinctive fog and light of Vex teleportation manifested...and out of the clouds emerged Hex of the Baris Analytic. "Take this ship. Once we have assumed control, we will turn our attention to finding Quria."

And so they dispersed, the Ayanamis, her Subverted Hive, and the Hex.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Pyramidion**

" _ **SOURCE: FRAGMENT-343-SLY-910-GAMMA**_ **"**

 **BEGIN FRAGMENT PLAYBACK**

 **The wave of Light had rushed past them with a brilliant speed; despite the cleansing feeling that ran through him, and through his Guardian, he could sense the underlying exhaustion. A perfectly understandable feeling, in the face of everything that they had done: the infiltration of Firebase Hades, the breaking of Thumos the Unbroken, the assault on the Almighty, the return to the City...and now, the defeat of Dominus Ghaul himself. It had been a rough and strenuous gauntlet...but, like every other time, his Guardian had come through.**

 **So he couldn't blame his partner for wanting to just bask in the moment, lying atop the hull of Ghaul's command ship. There was still a lot to do; the Red Legion's stragglers would need to be driven out of the City, bodies would need to be buried, and repairs would need to be made...but that would all come in time. Now, underneath the resurrected Traveler...it all felt like it would...be...all right...? " _What...?_ " His synthetic eye blinked dumbly. Was the Traveler getting...smaller? " _...what..._ " No...it was...simply farther away. " _Why...why are you leaving...?!_ " His distressed tone finally prompted his Guardian to sit up with concern. " _Where are you going?! Come back!_ "**

 **The Traveler continued on, until it was but a mere blip in the sky, and then not even that.**

 **" _No...why...?_ "**

 **His question was seemingly answered by the radiant fog that suddenly appeared all over the City. " _The Vex...?_ " Had they decided to take advantage of the lull, when the Red Legion's leader had been vanquished, and the City's protectors were at their lowest numbers in years?**

 **Then the figures manifested, and they were decidedly _not_ Vex. " _What?!_ " His Guardian quickly rose, opening fire and unleashing their Light against the horrific amalgamations of Vex and _Hive_ and _SIVA!_ " _Commander Zavala, we have a problem!_ " He rejoined his Guardian's body in a desperate attempt to avoid the new enemies' line of fire.**

 **"** I know Ghost! These new hostiles have appeared all over the City! They're swarming our positions en masse! **" responded the Titan Vanguard. In the background, the firing of a hand cannon and a shotgun could be heard. "** Cayde, WATCH YOUR SIX! **"**

 **"** Not even giving me the damn courtesy to finally regenerate my FRIGGIN' ARM-! **" There was a sudden explosion, and a muted groan.**

 **"** CAYDE! **" screamed a distant Ikora.**

 **"** Where did these _abominations_ come from-?! **" yelled Zavala, right before another explosion cut him off. The line went dead.**

 **" _Zavala? ZAVALA!_ " His desperate attempts to re-establish contact were mirrored by his Guardian's harried movements, dodging streams of searing Arc energy from fusions of Vex Hobgoblins and Hive Wizards, while Harpies bearing Acolyte heads for eyes surged forward, their bodies glowing with SIVA. " _Guardian, we need to get out of here-!_ " At that very moment, a hulking hand ripped through the hull, glowing with Void energy. Wrapping around his Guardian's torso, the beast - a monstrous combination of Vex Minotaur and Hive Ogre - dragged his partner down, roaring into their face with a mouthful of SIVA tendrils. " _Oh dear._ "**

 **CRASH!**

 **The monster smashed them through the floor, the residual Void energy eating away at the lower decks of the Cabal warship. At last, his Guardian's body erupted through the hull on the warship's bottom, now in free fall towards the City below. " _Guardian?_ " There was no response; the physical trauma and the ravenous effects of the beast's Void aura had killed them. " _Oh dear._ "**

 **SMASH!**

 **His Guardian's corpse landed roughly on the asphalt far below. With a worried grunt, he manifested above his Guardian's body, trying to channel the Light back into his partner's body. " _This isn't happening, this isn't happening-!_ "**

 **"CEASE."**

 **A rough hand clutched him tightly, and he was ripped away from his Guardian's body. "** ** _What?!_ " He was turned around, and he blinked dumbly in the face of some brutal synthesis of Vex Minotaur and Hive Knight. " _What...what are you?_ "**

 **"I AM AGERON, INQUISITIVE MIND." Its singular yellow eye glanced up at the sky. "THIS TRAVELER HAS RETREATED BEYOND OUR NETWORK'S CURRENT REACH. UNFORTUNATE."**

 **He desperately tried to channel the Traveler's Light, yet it wasn't responding. " _Why...?_ " They had finally triumphed after experiencing so much death and loss! Things were going to go back to normal! " _Why are you doing this...?_ "**

 **The creature looked back down at him. "WE SEEK TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING. WE SEEK FOR EVERYTHING TO FIT THE PATTERN." Ageron held up its free hand, which writhed with an orb of crimson nanites. "WITHOUT THE TRAVELER, YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN THE PATTERN. BUT YOUR DATA MAY PROVE USEFUL. IN THAT, YOU WILL HAVE PURPOSE."**

 **" _No! STOP-!_ "**

 **"COMMENCING FULFILLMENT." Ageron directed the SIVA to overwhelm him-!**

 **~consume decipher sterilize~**

 **END FRAGMENT PLAYBACK**


	60. The Triumph of the Nine

**Grimoire: Mystery - Rei Ayanami**

 **" _We cannot diverge on matters of importance._ "**

 **Rei Ayanami looked upon one of her several iterations with a jaundiced eye. " _Your decisions cost us this timeline._ " It was quite fortunate that she had settled on a relatively reliable method of obtaining the power of time travel during each 'attempt', as it were; ensoul an Exo, develop a reputation for being a seeker of artifacts and relics, entice a team of plucky Guardians to plunder the Vault of Glass (and the fireteam selection was also variable; this time around, it had been Asuka-2, Eris Morn, and Asher Mir who had been the token sacrifices), eventually hand them over to the Vex in return for the ability to traverse timelines...otherwise, this would have been a lot more inconvenient. " _We never obtained the connection with the Worm God Eva. Yui's Ghost never found Ikari-kun's body. We didn't even make it to_ Twilight Gap."**

 **An Awoken woman with red eyes looked up quietly. In the distance, the Last City burned with emerald fire, and the Traveler's corpse lay in halves, split open by the Sword of the Hope-Eater. Crota could be seen gorging himself on the energy within, swelling to monumental heights. "In spite of their destructive nature, the Hive have a surprisingly robust concept of family. I had hoped to utilize the spiritual structure of Nokris to make him an ally."**

 **Rei Ayanami punched the woman in the jaw, sending her to the ground. Her three red eyes glittered with irritation. " _And all_ that _did was entice Crota enough to ignore his father's wishes to hold back._ " With Asuka-2 imprisoned within the Vault, Unit-02 had never been recovered; lo, the operation to retake the Moon had truly been a Great Disaster; and thus the God-Knight, impetuous and eager to see what had become of his Mother, had descended upon Old Japan. " _You_ know _how much the Hive despise weakness. How did you_ think _he would have reacted at the sight of her weakened body, with the foundation of her mighty soul no longer_ present _because it now belonged to us?_ "**

 **"I miscalculated-"**

 **Rei kicked the woman in the stomach. The force was such that the woman coughed up blood. " _And worst of all, Crota found the bodies of Unit-00_ and _Unit-01. He overwhelmed and empowered them with his_ own _mighty spirit._ " On the horizon, the two Evangelions in question were still visible, wreathed in auras of green flame, stomping on the remains of the City. " _Even in spite of the Great Disaster and the lack of Unit-02, we still might have been able to salvage this attempt. But your unilateral decision to try and court Crota to our cause has doomed this timeline, and wasted_ centuries _of work. Now we're going to have to restart._ Again _._ "**

 **"It was a method we had never tried before-"**

 **Rei smashed her heel into the woman's face, breaking her nose. " _Because we knew it was a method that would never_ succeed _. Crota_ would _never and_ will _never ally himself with us. Experimentation is one thing when the probability of a useful outcome is relatively good; but experimentation when such a probability is_ zero _? That is_ never _acceptable. All of the bloodshed and pain and sacrifice of this timeline was_ wasted _._ "**

 **"...I am sorry."**

 **Rei quietly wrapped her hands around the woman's throat, and began to _squeeze_. " _I am also sorry. I have allowed my iterations too much unsupervised autonomy. I cannot allow my own misguided whims to jeopardize future attempts._ " She ignored the woman's struggles - the base animal instinct to survive at all cost - and solemnly acknowledged the agony of her own soul striking against itself. " _This is necessary. We may be of many minds, but we must be of one will._ " Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the woman's struggles ceased, and the body expired. She felt the soul within slip away, once more rejoining the greater mass of her own spirit. " _...it is done._ " With a singular thought, she transmitted a mental 'packet' of her thoughts, memories, and experiences to the Exo Stranger. " _Let us start anew._ "**

 **Honestly...there was _one_ good thing about this outcome: it had enlightened her regarding the possible divergences of her lesser selves. She had persevered through two hundred timelines - and two hundred resets - up to this point. Now it was about to be two hundred and one. A lesser being would have crumbled under the pressure and gone insane by now. Her twofold nature - sacrifice, and devotion - had been sufficient thus far. But there was no guarantee that it would remain so. What if one of her future iterations elected to do something similarly outlandish? What if, in a moment of weakness that was all too typical of humankind, they elected to abandon the Blasphemous Vision in its _entirety?_**

 **To render the work of seemingly countless millennia for naught? To make all of the suffering that she had endured and inflicted _meaningless?_**

 **No. Never. She had to succeed. She _had_ to.**

 **She owed it to Ikari-kun. She owed it to the flawed people that he nevertheless gave up everything for, time and time again, without fail.**

 **That was her sole comfort: in spite of all the changes, in spite of all the variations...her Shinji was a fixed point. Perhaps that, more than anything else, was how she was able to bear it all.**

 **And so Rei Ayanami closed her eyes, setting her spirit free, leaving this timeline to its own doom...**

 **...and awoke within a tube of LCL as a mere prepubescent girl, staring blankly at the face of a red-eyed Exo. Thoughts were jumbled and chaotic, slowly aligning themselves in an organized manner...there was the strangest sensation of choking and being choked at the same time. It was very unpleasant...then again, perhaps that was the point. " _I see...I will have to remember not to do that again._ "**

 **And so began the two hundred and second attempt at fulfilling the Grand Design.**

xxxx

/Four Days after Chief Obtained Cayde-6's Stealth Drives/

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

' _...you have a foreboding feeling, don't you?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki.

Gendo Ikari sighed behind his mask, gazing at the form of the Traveler. In the sky above, the distant flashes of Cabal warships and Hive war-moons exchanging fire could be seen; their shattered hulks were already cluttering Earth's atmosphere, making spaceflight a much more hazardous proposition. Although Eris, Chief, and Fenchurch had left the previous day to strike at Oryx's Dreadnaught, the vast majority of Guardian missions these days were planetside. With most Guardians located on Earth, it was easier to focus on the distribution of Light. 'Easier' being a relative term, given the havoc being played by the activity of the Nine and the mere presence of Zeruel on Mercury. And yet...

' _Ikari?_ '

 _...maybe._ He peered at his instruments, lightly tapping them with his index finger. There was a strange undulation in the ambient readings of the Traveler's Light. There was a strangely...unsettling echo to its shape. "...hmm." There had been a similar shape before, now that he recalled. Once before Six Fronts; once before Twlight Gap; once before the Threefold Invasion; once before the beginning of this new war...and now, it was here again. "A passive sign...of battles to come..." How irritating.

"You seem quite troubled."

The Speaker glanced over his shoulder as Osiris slowly ascended the stairs. "These are troubling times, Commander. The shores of the Caspian are now less than a mile away from the Barrier; we have a new volcano to the west; earthquakes are becoming more frequent; and the skies of our world still burn with the fire of our foes." On the western horizon, they could see the forms of Unit-01 and Unit-02 bringing down a Cabal carrier. "Even though our enemies are bloodying each other quite spectacularly...we are in the midst of a war of attrition. And that is a war which we _cannot_ win."

"...you are in an unusual position. Has your foresight faded?" Between the lines, Osiris asked: did Ayanami not provide any answers regarding these events?

"It's the concurrence of these cataclysmic events. One at a time is difficult enough...but all together?" Between the lines, he answered: yes, she has, but they were singular and separate events.

Osiris sighed. "A shame."

"...Osiris. We have both entrusted each other with much. But I know that your studies into the Vex have been considerably in-depth." He tilted his head, peering directly at Osiris's hooded face. "...what exactly have you been able to accomplish?"

"Pardon?"

"Your little bracelet can sequester you within an undetectable pocket dimension. And I know that you have a gauntlet which can forge artificial tunnels in the Vex Gate Network...but I have an inkling that you have something _else._ "

"...and if I did?"

"I need to know."

"I did say _if_."

"This is not a time for word games. We need a contingency in case something goes wrong. And if we're going to make sure all of the angles are covered, I need to _know_ exactly what you're capable of _._ "

xxxx

/One Hour Later/

/The Barrier/

"Shinji-kun!"

The young man blinked blearily, turning to stare at a familiar purple-haired woman. Her armor and cloak appeared rather grungy and beat-up, but it seemed to bear remarkable similarities to a Cabal Legionnaire's armor if they had been slimmed down to fit an adult woman, and shaded in the Iron Lords' colors. "...Misato-san?"

The Iron Lady roughly patted him on the back before giving him a vigorous hug. "Feels like it's been forever since I've actually seen you in person!"

" _Wark._ "

"Feelings don't equal reality, I _get_ that. Pedantic bird," grumbled Misato.

" _Wark._ "

"Oh come on, you _know_ you're happy to see him too."

" _Wark._ "

"...Misato-san, not that I don't...appreciate it...but I was trying to catch a nap..." He and Asuka-3 had settled on a system of shifts for the Evangelions; every twelve hours, he would get off for a quick hour-long power nap, while Asuka covered for him. Once this cycle repeated thrice, he would get four hours to actually _sleep_ and recuperate. Once he got back into the field, Asuka-3 would take a quick six hours to not only get some mental time for herself, but to also refit Unit-02 and rest its biological parts. This took advantage of their inherent robustness as Guardians, while also allowing for them to not run ragged. Since the Cabal and the Hive had apparently elected to focus on each other instead of enduring the meat grinder called 'Evangelion', they had chosen to take advantage of the lull.

"Aw, and here I was hoping for someone to share the _finest_ take-out ramen with me!" She jokingly poked her chin with her index finger and pouted. "You'd make a lady eat all by _herself~_?"

Shinji blinked dumbly.

"...holy hell, you _are_ out of it if you didn't even react to that."

" _Wark._ "

Misato glared at her Ghost. "And I'll ask you to kindly _not_ crack wise about my age!"

" _...wark._ "

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But still!" She held the foam bowl and some chopsticks out towards him. "Would you still be up for eating with a friend?"

Shinji slowly took the disposable dishware, opening the plastic lid and briefly inhaling the aroma of salty broth, noodles, scallions, and braised pork. He eyed the logo on the bowl, blinking mutely. "...Yoshi's Ramen? Didn't the Bazaar get leveled last week by a chunk of Hive moon?" It had been blown apart in orbit by a furious salvo of Cabal missiles; the Evangelions had used their A.T. Fields to smash at the larger pieces from afar, and the City's anti-air defenses had attacked the rest...but alas, some had still made it through.

Misato noisily slurped at her own ramen. "Yeah, but he's relocated into the inner shelters within the Core district like most everyone else."

"...ah." The younger Hunter quietly ate his noodles; as he chewed, he gazed up at the murky sky. "...I can barely remember what a clear sky looks like."

"Getting a little overly dramatic, ain'tcha?"

Shinji flushed at Misato's ribbing. "Misato-san, you know what I mean...!"

"Heh. Yeah." The woman grinned bitterly, sipping at her broth. "With all the fighting we've done recently...it feels like there's been no time to actual reflect on how bat-shit _insane_ this all is. I'd take the days of an endless siege by the Fallen over _this_ crap!"

"...yeah." How strange, that he could look back on his early days as a Guardian - those confused and frankly bewildering days where he had emerged from the havoc of the Cataclysm and into a broken world, yet one that was still striving to stand on its own two feet - and feel _nostalgia_. "...what have you been up to?"

"Well, we Iron Lords have gotten the short end of the stick, and have ended up running a lot of Strike missions. Mostly using our little 'fleet' of stolen ships to pop in and out like a bunch of annoying fleas."

"...how has it been?"

"Well..."

xxxx

/Two Weeks Ago/

 _Primus Cal'aug snarled furiously, stomping upon the bridge of his flagship. The Venerable fired furiously alongside its battle group at a pair of Hive war-moons, nestled in the space between Earth and its lone satellite. And of_ course _, the pathetic wastrels of this Kalosforsaken rock chose now to try and pester them! "I want a firing solution on their warp points! Utilize every last scrap of brain matter that the Psions can muster; I want those interlopers ATOMIZED!"_

 _"Hail!" roared his subordinates. Their missiles and anti-materiel lasers were trying to fire in a predictive pattern, but that accursed warship - bearing the visage of a scalpel and a blade, fitting the technological profile of the ancient Eliksni Confederation - seemed to appear in and out of warp at random. Even the telltale signs of transitioning between dimensions was minimized, as though it had been retrofitted with Cabal technology!_

 _There was another blip on a distant radar. "Incoming trajectory, seventy-five degrees superior, forty-two degrees starboard!"_

 _Cal'aug glared up and to the right, staring beyond the transparent and hardened alloys that comprised the windows of the bridge. The knife-like vessel was soaring down at them. "Destroy them."_

 _The ship disappeared back into warp before the Venerable's lasers could skewer it. However, six tiny blips - almost_ infinitesimal _against the backdrop of space - were soaring towards the bridge. "Focus fire on those hostiles!" Alas, they were too fast, still going at hundreds of miles per second; with sudden violence, the blips seemed to manifest an_ Anima Murum _of their_ own _, using old-fashioned momentum to break through the bridge's view-ports. Despite the sheer fury of their impact, they landed in bursts of Light amidst his crew, and attacked without delay. One in particular wielded a fiery battleaxe, screaming furiously as it - a female, judging by the less bulky profile - leapt at him._

 _The Primus of the Red Legion roared, retaliating with his own severus, and blade met blade, and spirit clashed with spirit-_

 _BOOM!_

 _And that's when a fiery hammer smashed into the side of his face, courtesy of_ another _accursed Guardian. Without delay, the two attacked him in tandem._

xxxx

"...it's been _eventful_ ," joked Misato with a wry grin. "We've definitely been putting _Saladin's Forge_ through its paces!"

"...I see." Shinji quietly downed the last of the noodles, and began to sip the broth as though it were a beverage. The warm liquid soared down his throat and pooled within his belly, providing the stark sensation of _heat_. "...how long has it been, Misato-san? Since I became a Guardian, I mean."

The purple-haired woman frowned, scrunching her eyebrows into a meditative appearance that one could rightly call 'cute'. "Hmm..."

" _Wark._ "

"Don't spoil it for me Pen-Pen, I'm going to figure it out myself!"

" _...wark._ "

"Oh shove it," she grumbled good-naturedly. "...almost ten months."

"...that's _it?_ "

Misato grinned at him. "What can I say? You've been a _very_ busy boy."

"...seriously?!"

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

It was hard to put in words. But he tried anyway. "It's just...not only all of this...but everything that happened during the Cataclysm, with the Ahamkara..." Perhaps that explained his current funk; the monotonous work of going out, killing dragons, returning to NERV, rinse and repeat ad nauseam...it was rhyming a _lot_ with what he currently did, if one substituted the Cabal and Hive for the Ahamkara, and the City for NERV. At least everything up to this point had had _some_ variety. "...am I wrong in saying that it feels like I've been through enough in the past three years for one lifetime?"

Misato barked sharply, loosing a joyful laugh. " _Absolutely_ not. Two years of the Cataclysm, plus all of this? I can't blame you. Hell, even _I'm_ kinda flabbergasted, given how long our stalemate against the Fallen lasted." She reached over, scratching at the crown of his head with dainty and feminine fingers that still bore calluses and immense strength. "But you know what? Even though it was terrible thing to do...I'm kinda glad you're the one who ended up being in the middle of it all." His expression must have clearly communicated his sheer bewilderment at that sentiment, because she quickly added, "I mean, someone was going to have to fight the Ahamkara, and your Ghost had to pick someone to be a Guardian...I'm just saying that I'm glad it was you."

"...why?"

"Because you're still _here_ , Shinji-kun. Because you haven't broken. Because you're _still_ going to go back out there in Unit-01 and fight on, regardless of what I or anyone else says. Because you've got a sense of duty that I find admirable."

"...oh." He sighed, looking down at his hands. Even though Unit-01's Entry Plug was long gone, he could still envision those handlebars, gripped tightly. "...well...I'm not that special."

" _Bull_ shit."

"I'm serious! I saw what the Ahamkara did up close, over and _over_. I saw what they did to people." In the face of that devastation, in the wake of the victims they left behind...how could he have turned away? How was anyone? "Even though I didn't _want_ it..." Oh, how he hadn't wanted it. The sharp sting of bitterness may have faded, but he doubted that he would ever forget that period where, even as people lauded him as the 'Invincible Ikari', he had come to _despise_ Evangelion. And yet...he had suited up regardless, over and over again. "...I had the power anyway. I couldn't run away. I had to do what I _could_. Wouldn't anyone else have done the same?"

Misato smiled. "You're such an adorable little tyke, believing in the best in everyone. But humanity runs the gamut, kiddo. The Risen...the Guardians...are no different. You've got guys like Lord Saladin on one hand, but then you've got jerks like Warlord Segoth. _That_ guy was a piece of work, remind me to tell you sometime." She sighed. "And even though I could list a bunch of great guys and gals right now, it still wouldn't erase the fact that Dredgen Yor was a _thing._ "

"...ah." The fallen Guardian, from beneath NERV-Japan. The one who had cost the lives Jaren Ward and Dredgen Vale to defeat.

"Even for all the power we've got with the Light, I know for a _fact_ that there are quite a few Guardians who've grumbled about the odds we keep finding ourselves coming up against."

" _Wark._ "

"Nah, the story about the _Synthesis_ faction would take too long."

" _Wark._ "

"It was over a hundred years ago! It's practically ancient history."

" _Wark._ "

"No, _you're_ lazy." Misato huffed, looking towards him. "Suffice to say...I know how easy it is to fall into the trap of looking at everything you've got and saying that it's still not _enough_...that there's no point in giving it your all. So don't kid yourself; you've got a good heart and some pretty stout feet to stand on. That counts for a lot." She leaned over, giving him an almost motherly kiss on the crown of his head. "Don't sell yourself short."

"...thank you." _For everything.  
_  
"No, thank _you_ ," retorted Misato with a knowing grin.

In spite of the distant roar of cataclysmic war, the surrounding ambience was just quiet enough to rest...and just enjoy the moment.

xxxx

Amidst Saturn's B Ring, a single jumpship moved in silence, keeping pace with the rotating material around it. Its appearance was cloaked, hidden from the naked eye and a good deal of most typical sensory systems...physical or otherwise.

Inside this hidden jumpship, Eris Morn waited patiently, watching as warships from the fleets of the Cabal and Oryx's Hive fought, with various celestial bodies striking madly with abandon, directed by the wills of the Nine. Every so often, wretched Blights would appear - amongst ships and asteroids and roving centaurs - that spewed forth Taken; the moons of Saturn surged with arcane power, commanded by titanic wills, even as Cabal ordnance rained havoc upon them.

 _This will be...tricky.  
_  
"So...are we about done?"

Eris glared over her shoulder at the bulkhead separating her jumpship's cockpit from its tiny cargo hold. " _You're_ the one who volunteered, Fenchurch."

"Not my fault your cargo hold doesn't have cushions!" came another muffled yell.

"That's because it's a _cargo hold._ "

"You don't care about treating your salvage _well!_ They have be wined and dined with the best of them!"

She was _so_ grateful that the trips through warp had been enough to shut the Warlock up. "We'll be moving soon. Just be ready. And be _quiet._ "

"It's about time! Our Minotaur friend has just been sitting here all curled up the entire time! I'd be kinda freaked out if he weren't so docile!"

Eris rolled her eyes, staring at the lily-colored shell of her Ghost, floating above her head. "You are enjoying this _far_ too much."

 _" XD"_

The Hunter quietly gripped the joysticks, maneuvering them deftly. With a quiet pulse of its impulse drives, the _Light in the Abyss_ moved on, gently weaving in and around the regions of space that sang with combat.

 _" o.o; "_

"I completely agree with that sentiment Rose!" exclaimed Fenchurch.

" _C_C?_ "

Eris ignored the two, mentally focusing on how the runes on her ship interacted with the unique energy field of the stealth drive. There was a subtle ebb and flow that needed to be monitored and compensated for; had anyone else tried to fly her vessel, they would have been completely ignorant of these protections. Perhaps the stealth drive itself would have malfunctioned.

Closer and closer, they loomed towards the Dreadnaught. Its great weapon - a seething eye in its side - rumbled, firing a directed pulse towards a distant Cabal carrier. Fortunately, there were still enough Hive warships around the Dreadnaught that fully unleashing its power - that gaping void that spewed forth the deathly thoughts and will of the Taken King! - wasn't warranted. Then again...she would not put it past the Hive to sacrifice their own, if the gain were great enough.

Fortunately, it was not to be; the cloaked jumpship slowly settled into a wide alcove along the Dreadnaught's hull, marked with jagged pillars and what appeared to be calcified fungi. "Have your helmet on Fenchurch." The Hunter calmly transmatted out into the vacuum, warily looking around. _So...this is Oryx's seat of power._ It was strange; the presence of the Taken King was so overwhelming that it was ironically freeing to her. From afar, his gaze could focus with terrifying fury; yet right beneath his proverbial foot, in spite of its immense weight, his eyes were not upon them. A small mercy, in the grand scheme of things. She calmly walked to the side of her ship, prying open the cargo hold on the port side.

Fenchurch tumbled out, landing roughly on his face.

 _" }:D "  
_  
Chief seemed to roll out, unwinding from the tight and clunky ball that his Minotaur body had curled up into. His lone eye gazed around, taking in their surroundings grimly. "So this is our target."

"Do a little scouting if you will. I will need to hide my ship."

"Seriously? We're not done with your vessel yet?" complained Fenchurch, working out some exaggerated kinks in his legs.

"If we lose my ship, then we will have to find _another_ way to get back to the Earth. One that will likely be far less _pleasant_." She quietly broke apart some nearby chitin and crystalline fragments, hoping to incorporate them into her jumpship's network of wards and runes; if her ship exuded the same ambient energy that belonged to the Dreadnaught, it _should_ remain hidden from the eyes of the Hive. "In the meantime, make yourself useful and make sure we haven't been spotted. Try not to use your Light if you can help it."

"Can't hear you, busy looking at these funky crystal formations!" retorted the notorious hunter of relics and knickknacks.

Eris sighed.

" _._.;_ "

 _I know, Rose...I know._ For better or worse, they had made it to the Dreadnaught of Oryx himself.

Hopefully, their mission would buy the Vanguard more time in this furious war.

xxxx

Deep within the Abyss of the Hellmouth, which had long since been converted by the Cabal into a hardened firebase and training ground for Legionnaires to get used to the Moon's low gravity, the walls rumbled. The Dust Giants and Sand Eaters on location turned with a start, taking aim at the source of the disturbance.

They did not expected a winged Giant to emerge, because it took them four whole seconds to open fire.

MP-02's A.T. Field flickered as rockets and explosive smashed against it. " **Ah. Finally made it.** " With bored and languid movements, the Mass Production Evangelion extended his soul into the surrounding material...and then _stomped._ With a terrible force, a great slab of rock erupted, warding off the Cabal from the Evangelion's target. Namely, the monolithic portal that had once led to Crota's Throne World. " **Ba-dum ba-dum...** " Turning around, Number Two glanced at the portal.

Teams of Psions - in the midst of studying and researching the metaphysical traits of the dead portal - stared back.

" **...you're not wanted** ," flatly said the Evangelion, gathering Solar Light within his chest and inhaling. With a furious bellow, a torrent of blazing fire smashed into the Psions, vaporizing meat and incinerating sensory equipment into cinders. Fifteen seconds later, naught but ash remained. " **Ah. That was refreshing. Finally got that damn tune out of my head.** " He stepped across scorched rock, _feeling_ for the latent echo of this place. There was...an almost nostalgic synchronicity to it. " **Well, if there was any doubt that that Nokris and Crota were related, this would squelch it.** " His body's Nokris-derived flesh was practically _singing._ " **...hmm.** " He reached the end of the long hall, feeling the rough and almost otherworldly stone that had once been a doorway to the Ascendant Realm. " **Some things would have been a lot more convenient if the First Child had kept her Throne World tethered here like a decent girl...but there is a golden lining in every cloud, I suppose.** " Why not a silver lining? Because _screw_ silver, gold was better! " **Number One. I am in position. I will be ready to broadcast at your word.** "

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

MP-01, hands buried into Unit-00's torso, smiled. " **Excellent. Now...we just need to get an audience.** " He tweaked his soul and the residual metaphysical energy of Unit-00 _just_ right-

The headless Giant twitched.

xxxx

/Shores of the Caspian, the City Perimeter/

The Crimson Exo blinked. "...am I the only one getting this message?"

" **No Asuka. No you aren't,** " flatly replied Saint-14 over the comms. " **The table in Headquarters is flashing the same thing.** "

Asuka-3 stared flatly at the holographic image of Old Japan, which was overlaid by an almost cartoonish caricature of an MP-Eva, juggling an Evangelion's head. Unit-00's head, to be precise.

" _...this is a trap. This is SO definitely a trap,_ " droned Mari.

"Probably, but we can't let that jackass use Unit-00 for whatever it's got planned, can we?"

" **You are going alone?** " asked Saint-14.

"If I see more of its buddies, I'll retreat immediately. Just get Shinji back in Unit-01, and tell him I'm sorry for interrupting his nap." Lightly twirling the Lance of Taox, Asuka-3 couldn't help but grin widely as her Eva took off from the City. _Finally gonna get some payback._

" _Princess, this is a HORRIBLE idea. And kinda crazy._ "

"All it'll take is _one_ stab with the Lance to shut that monster down. One shot is all I'll need."

" _Just sayin', I know how things tend to go with you. This is going to backfire_ spectacularly."

"Trust me; this'll be quick, clean, and efficient."

Once Unit-02 was at a minimum safe distance from the City, Asuka-3 kicked it up to hypersonic speeds; her Evangelion, soul flashing brilliantly with each step, was a red comet along the landscape.

They made it to the shores of Japan within an hour. Slowing down gradually and steadily, the Evangelion's footsteps thundered, making the landscape quake. Numerous Hive and Taken were crushed underneath its feet. "Okay. Time to focus."

" _..._ "

"Mari?"

" _Still processing everything. Do you realize that you split an Imperial Land Tank in half during your little 'sprint'?_ "

"Huh. Neat."

Little did they know that Drusk would have _quite_ the report for his father, the Dominus, as a result. Once he recovered from nearly being stepped on, that is. But that's another story.

" _...you know, it occurs to me. You've actually NEVER been to Japan._ "

"...you know, you're right." Asuka-3 huffed, calmly maneuvering Unit-02 past the aged husks of Seeder Ships. The Hakone caldera was within sight. "Well _damn._ Not even after the Invincible Ikari bit the dust in the Time Before?"

" _Nope. Cause I was the one who got those assignments before I lost Unit-05. That, or the Mass Production Series. The brass wanted to keep their best remaining Pilot around Europe, after all._ "

The Exo snorted. "Yeah..."

(The crimson Evangelion and its winged counterparts had literally fought alongside each other for years. Then, with sudden swiftness, they had turned against humanity, unleashing dark dragons and humanoid hordes from blackened spheres. Never would she forget that single moment when MP-01 spoke - _spoke_ , in a human tongue! - with such knowing _spite_. " **It is time we end this charade.** ")

"...these **Arschlöcher** have it coming." Unit-02 loomed over the edge of the caldera, staring down at Hakone and the immense hole that led to NERV-Japan's subterranean base. "Man. This places is a _mess_." Slowly and delicately - at least, as much as an eighty-meter alien demon cyborg empowered by Light could be - the Evangelion descended into the Geofront.

" _I wonder how ol' puppy-kun felt, coming back here all those months ago._ "

"Don't know." She settled, focusing on the Light within her body, within Unit-02's body. "We can't waste our opening shot." She glanced around, trying to feel for the presence of anything...large. Only one presence could be senses. "Mari, you've got anything?"

" _I'm only sensing the S2 Engine of another Evangelion...but it feels like another one is charging up._ "

"Tch. Damn Nerv, keeping so many damn secrets. What the hell did they have to gain, keeping Unit-00 away from the City?"

" _You'd have to ask their Representative._ "

"Feh. Now _that's_ a bucket-load of crazy I'd rather not deal with."

" _Said the arsonist to the postal worker._ "

"Eh, I've heard better."

Unit-02 found itself within the main pyramid complex, staring at the immense cylindrical rim leading deeper into the Geofront. "...well, here we go."

" _...make it count._ "

The Evangelion clutched the Lance of Taox tightly, and took the plunge. It fell into that deep abyss...but right before it landed, Asuka-3 willed the Light to surge. With an explosion of electricity, the Evangelion burst with the Fists of Havoc, and took off at a furious sprint.

Her reflexes were supercharged, information cycling through Unit-02's body and through her synthetic mind at a blatantly unfair speed. The winged Evangelion was so _close_ , doing something undoubtedly foul with Unit-00's body. Fingers clenched, and she willed Unit-02 to _thrust_ -!

" _Asuka!_ "

Out of the corner of her eye, emerging from a blackened void: a dragon made of starlight. An Ahamkara that had been _Taken_ , she now knew; snarling, she gripped at its neck with sparking fists. "OH NO YOU **DON'T!** " With a furious roar, Unit-02 stabbed its torso with the twin prongs of the Lance, humming with a power that drove the beast back; with a defiant howl, Unit-02 lashed out with its free hand...

xxxx

Number One grinned _savagely._ **Good...we got the most** _ **troublesome one!**_ With a metaphysical twist, he unlocked the bonds holding Unit-00's matter and spirit together; in a blinding flash, the inherent energy of the headless Evangelion was consumed, and redirected in accordance with the MP-Eva's ritual. " **Gentlemen, prepare yourselves!** "

xxxx

...and delivered an explosive burst of Arc energy into the dragon's skull. Right as the Taken Ahamkara slumped to the ground and began to dissolve, and her surge of Arc Light faded, a muscular hand grabbed Unit-02 by the back of the neck. Instead of commencing an attack, or striking to disable - moves that Asuka-3 was _ready_ for - her winged adversary simply _heaved._ Before she realized it, Unit-02 had been thrown into the blazing sphere of black and green that had taken Unit-00's place.

The last thing Asuka-3 saw was the MP-Eva's **verdammt** _ **grin**_ before she lost all sense of physical space and time.

xxxx

On the Moon, Number Two flexed his soul, synchronizing with the portal that Number One had opened. It bore the traces of Nokris's spiritual presence; because of that connection, the former portal to Crota's Ascendant Realm could be repurposed...appropriately.

And so the MP-Eva roared; with a supreme act of will, the connection was forced onto the old metaphysical pathways carved by the Son of Nokris. The portal blazed a brilliant white, consuming him...

xxxx

In seven other locations throughout the Solar System, the other Mass Production Evangelions focused on the new signal, calling them, and them alone. They forced their energy and souls along the path that had been carved...and in a singular instant, they slipped out of the material world, skirting along the edge of reality.

xxxx

 _Unit-02 tumbled chaotically through a turquoise sea of green stars and strange fire, hazy and unreal...almost imaginary._

 _The distant impressions were strangely stark...of a blazing blue star...of an immense Worm...of eight Lights, slipping by her...she was in-between the world she knew and a world beyond._

 _Within her Evangelion's Core, Asuka-3 forcefully exerted her will, and thrust out with the Lance._

 _With a pulse of her spirit, she pierced the veil...and fell back into the world that she knew..._

 **THUNK!**

Unit-02 crashed roughly onto the mottled surface of a Hive war-moon. "...wha...what...what the _hell_ just happened?!" demanded Asuka-3, trying to regain her bearings. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that she had just hallucinated. "Where are we?!"

" _...not sure...hold on,_ " said Mari, her Ghost petals rotating furiously. " _Look around for some identifying marks._ "

Asuka-3 willed her Evangelion to look around...but her metal jaw went slack at the sight above her. "...no..."

xxxx

Within the Abyss of the Hellmouth, the blazing portal went quiet. Once more, all was dark.

xxxx

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-Japan/

Number One cackled as the sphere of black and green boiled in front of him. " **Exquisite!** " This place, heavy with the essence of Nokris; Unit-00, bearing traces of the Hive goddess's soul; the former gateway within the Hellmouth on the Moon, holding a memory of the Ascendant Realm; the Evangelions themselves, forged from the flesh of Nokris, she who had borne Crota; all of those factors, utilized to create a ritual of near-instant teleportation. " **Alas Unit-00; you were a fine sacrifice!** " It had been a calculated guess; given the overall disposition of the Vanguard vis-a-vis the Nine, it was unlikely that they would've ignored his tampering with Unit-00. It had been a distinct possibility that neither of the Evangelions would have come...but it was certainly more likely that at least _one_ would have come to investigate, if only to prevent him from making Unit-00 into a 'nefarious weapon', no doubt. If only!

The headless Evangelion's sole purpose was to be used as fuel. And his gambit had been successful; now, the City was down to only Unit-01 as far as Evangelions went.

All fine and dandy; personally, Unit-02 was by far the most _troublesome_ of the two.

" **Now...let us be off, my fellows.** " As Number One spoke, the blazing orb of black and green fire - a condensed tangle of warped space-time - began to unfold, and out stepped a grinning doppelganger...

xxxx

"...NO..." Asuka-3's eyes were not deceiving her. The ambient chill in and of itself was enough to confirm what she was instinctively realizing.

The Sun...was a mere dot, giving off a fraction of the light that she was naturally used to.

" _...judging by the apparent magnitude...I'd say we're beyond Neptune, if my math is right. And let's face it...it probably is._ "

Asuka-3 seethed, her blue eyes gleaming brightly within the Core of her Evangelion.

Mari looked plainly at her. " _...so. Did I call it, or did I call it?_ "

"THAT _SON OF A_ ** _BITCH!_** "

Unit-02 shared her anger with an agonized roar, one that roiled across the surface of the war-moon. In the distance, the remnants of Pluto floated daintily amidst warring Hive and Cabal.

xxxx

Back on Earth. Back in Old Japan.

With a terrible synchronicity, the winged Evangelions emerged from the Geofront, taking to the sky; in one fell swoop, they had skipped past the vast majority of the hostiles within the Solar System.

By the time any _problematic_ forces would turn their attention to their sudden gathering...it would all be over.

" **We're back...** " murmured Number Nine.

" **To finish what we started,** " continued Number Six.

" **...and this time,** _ **no one**_ **will be left behind,** " finished Number One.

And so the Nine took off towards the Last City.

Towards the Traveler.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Calcified Fragments - Ferocity**

" _ **You wretches will not claim my prize! It's MINE!**_ **"**

 **Glee and Rage —  
Uttered by Xivu Arath —  
God of War —**

 **SOL. This star shines upon a system choked with conflict. Every world is embroiled, and all fight against all! Alliances are meaningless! Truly, this place will make a fine addition to the Worlds' Grave.**

 **NOKRIS. Bride of Oryx! What mysteries drew you here? Your presence is unmistakable. Why did you not take the Traveler for yourself?**

 **THE TRAVELER. The Sky's bait star is now a bloated corpse. I shall savor its taste.**

 **MARS. A red world, drowning in war. Every square inch shall be soaked with blood!**

 **THE VEX. Jealous little machines! What motivates your actions? I will smash it!**

 **THE CABAL. An interstellar empire that claims to be a master of war. I shall teach them myself!**

 **UMUN'ARATH. My mirror in the Cabal, who lives only for battle! My blade keeps crossing yours, like a wondrous dream on repeat!**

 **THE DOMINUS. My spawn have faced you. My children have faced you. All who stand in your way have been crushed. I will grant two temples of tribute to the first Ascendant that can make him bleed!**

 **THE DRAGONS. Wretched beasts, Taken by usurpers! Their stench belongs to Nokris, yet they subvert everyone: Vex, Cabal, and Hive. Two of my sons tried to assault my Throne World, only to be crushed. A wondrous attempt at testing my mettle, marred by servile minds!**

 **CROTA. The memory of your soul is suddenly stark. How long were you in this system before you met your end? Why is that memory soiled by weakness?**

 **EARTH. The resting place of the Traveler and its slaves. With wicked whimsy, the Nine are suddenly there.**

 **THE NINE. Winged cretins! You smell like Nokris, yet shine like the Sky! You fight with grandiose tricks, yet flee when trouble arises. And now you think you can simply waltz in and take the Sky's bait star for yourself? The Traveler is mine to eat! Face me so I can tear you apart!**

 **ORYX. He glows with the presence of a King. His distant gaze has turned to those who dare to Take. His emissary shall face them. Not if I get there first! I am the one who will crush the Nine! I am Xivu Arath, and no one will wrest strife from my hands.**


	61. The Dawning

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Gendo Ikari 2**

 **" _So this is your attempt at playing the long game._ "**

 **On the outside, there are no nations that remain. The city-states that still stand face creatures of Darkness. Unit-02 is the only true Evangelion remaining on humanity's side. With the last of the Ahamkara seemingly killed...what reason do the Old Men have to delay? And so I've come to make my lament, and I find _her_ corpse in here, of all places. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, that she would have manipulated events for so long. Chronologically speaking, she technically predates humanity.**

 **...it is reinforcing the very idea of her own existence. No wonder Naoko Akagi's creation grew so 'naturally' into Rei Ayanami. Nokris's memory would inform how the flesh would grow.**

 **I hate time travel. I _despise_ it. It gives her too many advantages.**

 **All I wanted was to try and get my wife back. But I found myself facing things that have horrid designs for our world. I did what I thought was necessary to increase our chances. And yet...here we are, with the end upon us. To think _you_ were not so different: chased by the servants of the Darkness, always and forever. Every single attempt, every uplifted civilization...all of them, brought to ruin.**

 **I'm not surprised you would see her offer as a possible opportunity.**

 **But I wonder if you truly were willing to bear the cost of cooperating with her and Nokris. What is it about this course of action that makes you think anything will change? The information I've been able to glean from the Stranger...there are so many ways it could go wrong. So many ways that it _has_ gone wrong, in failed timelines. So why? Based on your actions...the Blasphemous Vision, as they call it, would be against everything you've worked for. Desperation alone wouldn't be enough to change that.**

 **...desperation _would_ be enough for me, because I'm just a mere human. I don't have your perspective.**

 **So why? Why would you cooperate? If it led to _this_ , what was the point? You wanted me to witness your vision. Well, here I am. What are you waiting for?**

 **...hmm.**

 **...I see.**

 **...well then. How curious. Most would call you foolish. Perhaps, at this point, all you have left are the actions of a fool.**

 **Maybe I'm no different.**

 **Honestly, I have no clue what world will await me on the other side. The ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE is the last chance I have to halt Instrumentality in its tracks. You know very well what it will do to you.**

 **...how optimistic. I suppose we will have to wait and see how events pan out.**

 **...who knows how Ayanami will act in the world to come. But if she is willing to serve as a resource, I will take whatever I can get. Anything to extend humanity's chances. Anything to give me more time to get Unit-01. To get Yui.**

 **Farewell, Traveler. If we ever meet again...then I hope the world you awaken to will be to your liking.**

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

"...you keep waiting."

"I cannot waste this chance."

"I do not have your connection to the Network. What do you see?"

"Many things. Horrible things."

"But not horrible enough to compel you to act."

"...because there's still a chance. I will only act if _absolutely_ necessary."

"...you should've left me there, in that horrid emptiness."

"You didn't deserve such a fate. Regardless of what _Ayanami_ believed."

"I would say otherwise."

"I will only draw the attention of Aurash, Xi Ro, and Sathona, once you actually act. My presence here is fatal to you."

"Probably."

"...you actually _want_ their attention?"

"Taox...if it means drawing their eyes away from humanity for even a little bit longer, then I'll be _counting_ on it."

xxxx

The creature who had once been known as Keel Lorenz, Chairman of SEELE, knew that this was a desperate gambit.

Alas, the Nine had no practical choice in the matter. Not if they wanted to finally achieve their apotheosis, which had been interrupted so _rudely_ during the Collapse.

His fellows had briefly entertained making a good show of it. They had influenced the evolution of life on the Jovians. They had created miniature stars, and physically encoded their will into celestial bodies. They had had _centuries_ to adapt to their bodies, and master the intricacies of the Light! Truly, they were _mighty!_

Number One had known after one day of open warfare that their efforts were in vain; within a week, his compatriots had come to the same conclusion. The munitions and ordnance of the Cabal, in league with the might of their spirits, were too overwhelming. The arcana of the Hive were terrible in their effects, and while the Nine had had centuries to perfect their craft...the Hive had been at it for _millions_ of years. Both forces also had the numerical advantage. In a war of attrition or a war of paracausal power, the Nine would ultimately lose.

Hence their current stratagem. Any attempt at maneuvering towards Earth as a group would have drawn many eyes, and resulted in countermeasures...so it had to be done in a near instant.

Crafted from the flesh of Nokris, the Nine had a connection with both her and Crota. Using Unit-00 as a sacrifice to bolster and forge a greater connection,, they had 'skipped' over reality by skirting through the Ascendant Realm.

Their furious defensive arrays and esoteric strikes, so intense that they would have bled themselves dry before long? The Taken Ahamkara, unleashed to sow chaos and confusion amongst the ranks of their foes? All of it, a particularly expensive delaying tactic.

All so they would have a chance to obtain the Traveler. To finish Instrumentality. To become _true_ gods, beyond the reach of even the Hive's eldest deities.

They were all on Earth. They had managed to reduce the City's Evangelion count to one. And they had _motive_...because if this failed, they would likely never have another chance at claiming the fullness of the Traveler's Light.

Go big or go home, as the old saying went.

And so the Nine soared through the atmosphere, en route towards the Last City.

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

The Speaker quietly opened a large receptacle, staring at Motes of Light and the various glowing vials gathered within. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, Commander."

"You are," flatly answered Osiris.

"But with these, you should be able to extend the effects of your device."

"They will be sufficient."

"...I wouldn't place this burden upon you if there were any other way." He reached into another chest by his bookshelf, pulling out an unusual harness. "But the Nine are on their way here, and we only have Unit-01."

The Warlock Vanguard chuckled, gazing at the City far below; even now, the klaxons warning citizens to get into the shelters could be heard. "Have you considered the concept of having faith in the young man?"

"None of us got this far by putting all of our eggs in one basket." If Shinji Ikari somehow managed to eke out an impossible victory, he would be... _considerably_ surprised. But cold logic dictated the need for a backup plan. "Do you have a means of escape?"

"...I have a two-way transmat zone set up, using some ramshackle parts from Transfer Gates that I've picked up over the years. It leads to the deeper forests of the European Dead Zone. I don't know how well my hidden caches have held up over the centuries since I was a freelancing Guardian...but it'll be a sight better than _here._ "

"Ikora Rey will likely have greater knowledge of the safe zones than you." With delicate manipulations of Light, the harness's various junctions surged with Arc, Solar, and Void energy. "She's been a Guardian for longer than either of us, and is out in the field more often. Not to mention the Hidden that report to her."

"...I beg your pardon? But she only became known to the City not even a century ago!"

"She _had_ remained beyond the eyes of the Vanguard by Representative Akagi's request." Yet another benefit of his insight into the future. Not that it meant much now. "I kept my knowledge of that secret, in the event I needed to manipulate Akagi-80 should she ever turn against me."

"...then why-?"

"Am I being so blunt and forward?" He quietly began inserting vials of Light into the junctions of the harness. "Because right now, that knowledge means absolutely _nothing._ In the face of what's about to hit us, it won't gain me anything."

Osiris blinked. Slowly, he raised a hand, wearily rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes, you are just _irritatingly_ baffling."

"Hmm." He calmly held the harness towards Osiris. "Take this to recharge your Light. I would recommend getting to Ikora, Akagi-80, or Lysander first."

"...isn't this an old Nerv prototype? I thought the faction never managed to get it to the production phase."

"The amount of concentrated Light needed to make it practical on the battlefield was cost-prohibitive. And extended use tended to make it explode. Right now, I have no more need for the Light that I've gathered. And what you're about to do...well, I think your device will mitigate that issue sufficiently."

"...you're a very vexing man." The Vanguard Commander shook his head, grinning ruefully. "I suppose that's one reason of many that I remained under your tutelage."

"The Nine will be here soon. You need to go."

"...farewell Speaker. It's been...not quite an honor, not quite a privilege...but it has been _interesting._ " Calmly, Osiris turned away, leaving the Observatory to begin his greatest and possibly final task as the Vanguard Commander.

Gendo Ikari sighed, turning back towards the Traveler. He would not be there to witness Osiris's heroism. He...he had to say behind.

His Ghost, which had remained silent up till this point, calmly manifested over his shoulder. " _There's nothing keeping you here, you know._ "

"I disagree, Fuyutsuki." The Speaker quietly began to stroll, walking slowly from his Observatory and through the tower. The lack of other people - human, Exo, Awoken - would have been conspicuous at any other time.

" _...so, this is where all the scheming has brought us. It feels anticlimactic._ "

"Many things tend to be." It was like a switch being thrown; the overall ambience of the City was sudden dimmer...quieter. The relative silence was almost deafening. "But...I managed to restore Yui's soul. If this is where it ends...then I will face it with her."

" _...you are such a boorish sap when it comes to Yui-kun._ "

Gendo shrugged. "So were you, once upon a time."

Fuyutsuki rolled his eye. " _I've had plenty of time to grow out of it._ "

"So you have." The Speaker calmly ascended to the roof of the Tower, staring beyond the Barrier...and at Unit-01, standing on the shores of the Caspian. "...and once again, it all comes down to Unit-01..." For all the foresight he had possessed, history still liked to rhyme. How...fitting.

And yet, he couldn't escape the sensation that he was about to watch an execution. _Perhaps the boy will prove me wrong._

xxxx

Out in the Asteroid Belt, aboard her commandeered dagger-ship, Rei Ayanami suddenly paused at the roiling sensations that filtered through her Oversoul. _The Nine...are all on Earth._ She briefly processed the various thoughts and impressions that came from her various iterations that had been stationed in the City, arriving paradoxically all at once and yet in order. _I see...how very brave of you, Osiris._ Alas, the circumstances were what they were; she was in no position to act as of this point. At least, not in one that would do anything effective.

She briefly reached out, trying to feel for her connection to the Stranger. An absolute blank, as it had been ever since the Second Cataclysm had begun; the sheer concentration of paracausal forces in this system clouded her connection with the Stranger, and hence her perspective into other timelines. She hadn't even been able to inform her time-traveling iteration to 'rewrite the script' as it were, and divert to an alternate timeline with her knowledge of current events.

No matter. She would endure and persevere as ever. At this juncture...she would need to have faith in Ikari-kun. And if he fell...well, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened. _Such a shame...this timeline was going so_ well _.  
_  
There was a sudden whine that echoed through the darkened bridge of the vessel, drawing the attention of her Subverted Hive and her Worm-infested iterations. With a hollow shriek, a Wizard clad in billowing robes and dark, bony flesh emerged from a dark portal, her body wreathed with poisonous smoke. _Mostath, Venom of Savathûn_ , sneered and began summoning her horde.

With an irritated huff, Rei Ayanami brandished the Sword of Crota. "Excellent timing. I was looking for a distraction."

xxxx

Standing amidst the pockmarked fields east of the City, Unit-01 waited in stoic silence.

"...it feels so quiet," murmured Shinji within the Core of his Evangelion.

" _I don't know, I can still hear the Cabal and the Hive battling in the upper atmosphere,_ " remarked Yui.

The Hunter sighed, blearily rubbing at his eyes. The alert had been sudden, with how quickly Unit-02 had departed; Misato had immediately departed on her jumpship to return to _Saladin's Forge,_ while he had resumed his vigilant watch over the City.

What a difference two hours made. Unit-02 had vanished from the face of the Earth, and the Nine - the Mass Production Evangelions, _SEELE_ \- were on their way. Jumpships and larger vessels had been departing from the City ever since the evacuation order had been given...and now, the relative silence was stark. Almost too stark. "...Cayde?"

His attempt at speaking to the Vanguard was answered by another. " **The Vanguard are no longer present** ," answered the voice of the Speaker. " **Right now...it's just me.** "

" _Oh! Hello dear!_ "

"...father. What do you mean?"

" **The City has been evacuated.** "

"...how?" That was...but how?! Hundreds of thousands of people, in such a short span of time?

" **Never you mind the how. What's** ** _important_** **is that you realize that you need not worry about holding back. Right now, the City is but a collection of empty buildings.** "

"But-!"

" **The amount of resources that could be lost** ** _is_** **staggering. But none of that will matter if the Nine claim the Traveler.** " There was a brief pause. " **I seem to recall a time when your anger could be such that you would disavow any order that came your way. Almost gleefully, at that.** "

Shinji frowned. "...it was usually for a good reason."

(The dragon's actions had all but sundered Tomakomai, rendering it a wasteland. The stern demands from Misato that he retreat were ignored as righteous fury overwhelmed him; his vision seemed to take on a red haze as he roared, and charged with all speed towards the monster.)

" **That being said...now would be a good time to get** ** _angry_** **.** "

" _I see them._ "

Shinji's eyes narrowed; on the horizon were nine dots, slowly becoming larger.

" **Take care Yui...fight well, Guardian.** " And just like that, the channel was cut.

"...he still didn't say it." Would it really have been so hard to simply say 'fight well, son'? Honestly?

" _Here they come!_ "

Shinji forcefully bit down on the bitterness, focusing intently at the winged Evangelions that set down in a V-formation, not half a mile away. _So...this is SEELE._ The 'Old Men' that his father had lambasted so heavily. The ones who had bankrolled NERV and Project E. The ones who paved the way for the Cataclysm and the Collapse. The ones who were - to some degree - at fault for so much of mankind's suffering and loss.

The burning ember within his soul began to flicker.

And that's when the one marked as MP-06 spoke. " **Well, if it isn't my dear daughter! Is that spawn of yours still serving as your Pilot?** " The Evangelion's hands crackled with Arc energy. " **As much as I'd love to catch up...we're on a strict timetable. And you're in the way. So step aside.** "

Shinji blinked. _Daughter...?  
_  
" _Katsuhito Ikari, son. My father. Your grandfather. But that's being redundant twice over!_ "

 _...ah. That's right...  
_  
" **Not going to move? That's fine. We were planning on killing you regardless. After everything we've done to become gods...what's a bit of** ** _familicide_** **?** "

Shinji stared dumbly. Just like that, Gendo Ikari was no longer his most-hated family member.

The burning ember immediately blazed into a _bonfire.  
_  
Snarling, Unit-01 fell into the Bladetrance.

The Nine grinned, and began their attack: MP-09, MP-08, and MP-02 went wide, taking aim at the City's automated guns that lined the Barrier and the rooftops. MP-06's hands crackled with Arc energy, which he used to catch Unit-01's Arc Blades...well, _tried_ to. They actually managed to slice into his flesh, eliciting a surprised grunt from the winged Evangelion. MP-03, MP-04, MP-05, and MP-07 surrounded Unit-01, hands glowing with overlapping octagons of spiritual energy-

BOOM!

The violet Giant's body erupted in a cloud of electricity, the force of the shockwave actually forcing the four Evangelions to back away. " **Intriguing,** " murmured Number Six, his prior sadism seemingly replaced by a detached sense of scientific inquiry. " **The Light is curious, isn't it?** " He lashed out with a foot, kicking Unit-01 away. The purple Evangelion simply settled for striking furiously at the others. " **We have centuries on you in terms of practice, in terms of knowledge of what our bodies can do.** " With a curious gesture, he twisted his fingers and knuckles, redirecting the Arc energy in his limbs to surround Unit-01 in an inescapable web.

Unit-01 swung its Arc Blades - _gathering the web of energy,_ as a stick would grip cobwebs - and smashed them into the ground, unleashing two great torrents of electricity that vaporized dirt and rubble. The local Nine quickly shifted away, dodging the powerful attack.

" **...and yet Light cares not about that sort of logic. Willpower and determination can make up for what seems like everything.** " The creature formerly known as Katsuhito Ikari sneered. " **Then face our** ** _own_** **determination: we have not worked this long only to be denied** ** _by yet ANOTHER Ikari!_** " His wings flickered with a purple sheen, and the Light within him was directed for a different purpose. " **HAH!** " With a defiant shout, a thin field of Void energy encompassed the immediate area.

Numbers Three, Four, Five, and Seven took on a similar glow, and flapped their wings to move freely. Unit-01, however, seemed gripped by a sudden dose of low gravity, and went topsy-turvy. MP-03 grinned, lashed out with Void claws.

Unit-01 pressed off against an orange octagon that flashed in front of it, zooming back towards the Evangelion.

CRACK!

" **GAH!** " yelped MP-04, the momentum of Unit-01 actually being enough to break some of his jagged teeth.

The purple Evangelion landed against another free-floating A.T. Field, slowly maneuvering itself downward towards the ground. A coating of finely-layered octagons shimmered over its limbs, seeming to anchor it to the Earth.

MP-06 frowned. " **How** ** _cute_** **.** " His palm burned with a Void star, and he heaved it at Unit-01.

The Evangelion rolled to the side, avoiding the annihilating burst of energy; as it rolled to its feet, it saw four more gargantuan bombs income. Raising its arms, a mighty A.T. Field rose around it like a protective dome.

 ** _BOOM!_**

A mushroom cloud of violet energy erupted, briefly outshining the local ambience.

With a furious roar, Unit-01 _charged_ out of the cloud, right glowing with a multitude of overlapping octagons. Even though portions of the Evangelion's armor had been seemingly atomized by the residual energy that had bled through, Unit-01 itself was unharmed...much to the dismay of MP-03.

 **SPLURCH!  
**  
" **Agh, damn you!** " snarled Number Three, having moved just quickly enough to have _only_ his right arm torn off, just below the shoulder. " **You irritating cur-!** " He was then smashed in the face with his own severed arm, which Unit-01 held in its right hand like a club.

Unit-01 growled, eyes glowing and ready to unleash fury upon MP-03...only for incoming Solar bursts from Number Four and Number Five to grab its attention.

 **FWOOSH!**

 ** _CHYOOM!_**

Fire made physical - given heft and _weight_ \- crashed against twin beams of ocular destruction.

xxxx

All the while, Number One had moved around the little spat, floating directly towards the Tower...namely, the lone individual standing atop, watching the proceedings calmly. " **If it isn't the lauded Speaker...or would you prefer** ** _Ikari?_** **"**

"You've let yourself go, Chairman," calmly replied Gendo. The man's Ghost promptly faded back into his body.

MP-01 leered at the diminutive Guardian. " **Oh, you have** ** _no_** **idea how much I dreamed of squashing you like a bug for your petulance.** "

"I'm sure you had plenty of time to get imaginative."

" **Eventually, I realized just how fitting it would be...to have the tables turned.** " Further within the City, a missile battery was crushed by MP-02. " **Despite all of your planning...I want you to be hale and hearty, and of** ** _sound mind and body_** **...when you see our ultimate ascendance.** "

"If it makes you feel any better."

Number One chuckled. " **You're quite mouthy, Ikari! If only you had been this puerile in the old days; I would have had you executed long ago.** "

"At this point, there's practically nothing that I could do that would stop you from 'squashing me like a bug', as you so kindly put it. So I don't really have an incentive to be courteous."

 **CRASH!  
**  
Number One and the Speaker looked down at Barrier, its outer surface rippling with crimson waves from the residual force of MP-07's impact. The winged Evangelion slid down to the ground in halves, sliced in twain at the waist. " **Damn it...that hurt!** " griped Number Seven, trying to arrange his torso back above his disembodied hips. Along the shores of the Caspian, Unit-01 was moving in an undeniable frenzy, swinging an orange battleaxe forged from its soul at the surrounding Mass Production Evangelions.

Number One grimaced.

"Well Chairman? Your time is short." Gendo Ikari sounded entirely _too_ smug. "I may not have the means to stop you. But Unit-01 can certainly delay you long enough for the Cabal and the Hive to act. Would you like to wager on _them_ being unable to stop you?"

" **When this is over Ikari, I will ensure that you're cognizant as I strip** ** _every last atom_** **from your body.** "

The Speaker shrugged rather nonchalantly. "I've heard better threats from Eris Morn. And Saint-14. And Misato Katsuragi. And Ikora Rey. And...well, we'll be here all day if I have to list them all. "

The former Chairman of SEELE jerked his head towards his three compatriots finishing off the remainder of the City's aerial defenses. **Finish mopping up, and gather to me, gentlemen. We have a persistent** ** _annoyance_** **to deal with.**

xxxx

There was no reason that Shinji should have been doing as well as he was. Not logically, anyway.

Unit-01 was alone. And the Nine outnumbered him. In a combat of Evangelion versus Evangelion...the math should have been simple.

And yet Yui couldn't help but marvel at how her son channeled the Light, hitting just a _touch_ harder, moving just a _bit_ faster. It further cemented the belief that she had come to long ago, upon first studying the Traveler and the power it exuded: that willpower could override mere physical law and probability.

Still...part of her wondered if he would be able to maintain this pace. " _I think they're increasing the density of the local molecular matter to passively restrain your movements._ "

Shinji nodded frantically, his entire body taught and tense. With a strangled growl, he willed the soul of Unit-01 to expand, pressing out against the five Evangelions as they pressed in. "I keep...trying to get the Core..." He threw out a Spike Grenade, unleashing a blazing pyre of annihilation. As MP-04 and MP-05 backed away, he focused on MP-06, and leapt forward. His progressive knife lunched for the center of the Evangelion's torso...

SHICK.

...and stabbed right into the side of his chest. Number Six scowled, lashing out with a fist to the face. Unit-01 staggered back, but hopped and rolled away from the other Evangelions as they dove down at him.

" _...but they keep protecting it, right?_ " It was a rational move; even if the S2 Engine was formed of an unnaturally tough material - one could almost say _supernaturally_ tough, given that it was the conduit for the Light - it was still a target of opportunity. If the Core went down...well, the Evangelion would go down with it. " _You need something with sufficient firepower, because I don't think they're going to let you in close._ "

"I know!" Unit-01 raised its arms, blocking incoming punches from Number Three - when had he grown his arm back?! - before retaliating with a quick roundhouse to the neck. Rolling back, he forced the Void Light through the arms, tossing twin javelins into the ground. The Shadowshots flared out, latching onto the five Evangelions. A single chance, that's all he needed; with a defiant roar, Unit-01 charged-!

 _ **POW!  
**_  
A knee smashed into Unit-01's face, sending it tumbling along the ground. Shinji grimaced, impulsively scrambling away; orbs of fire and lightning and entropy erupted, atomizing the ground where his Eva had been.

MP-01, the owner of said knee, set down with a grim scowl. " **Fight as though pain doesn't matter. Once we finish Instrumentality, pain will be a thing of the** ** _past_** **. Do not hesitate. Do not falter. Strike, and rip, and crush!** " The first among equals flared his wings. " **End this farce.** "

And thus did the battle begin in earnest.

Unit-01 bounced from spot to spot, using its A.T. Field to enhance its movements; however, the Nine acted in concert to nullify these spiritual manifestations. For every punch thrown, the Nine responded in pairs. For every manifestation of the Light, the Nine retorted with a brute force application of the same power. Yui hummed thoughtfully as she sensed Shinji's anxiety rise, even as his determination and anger continued to burn; his personality and demeanor in battle lent itself well to the power of the Arc - life unleashed in all its ferocity, sharpened to a fine blade - and the Void - an immense well of energy that manifested according to the will, drawing in everything to its embrace.

But what of Solar Light? For Hunters, it was all about precision, epitomized by the perfect shot. Yet such a shot carried the power of a star, capable of burning everything away. Based on her hazy recollections of the Time Before, or of her more concrete images of his new life...he had never been the most accurate individual as a matter of course. But, as with many things...he could be if he _had_ to. " _Son, we may be trying something new. Get ready._ "

Shinji grunted, willing Unit-01 to stomp the ground harshly. The earth quaked, and the Nine impulsively took to the air. With a furious roar, Unit-01 jumped at the nearest Evangelion, latching on and punching him furiously before kicking away to strike again.

Yui tweaked her focus, converting the Light within and shifting it from Void to Solar.

Shinji inhaled sharply, and the temperature within the Core increased dramatically. Even as fiery energy began to circulate through Shinji's being, he willed a familiar impression to become real, to become actualized. With a terrible burst of flame, an immense Golden Gun manifested in Unit-01's hand.

" _Take the shot!_ " she yelled, trying to focus on the closest of the eight Mass Production Evas...wait.

Unit-01 swiftly turned towards the most open Evangelion - Number Eight, setting back down on uneven ground - and took aim-!

...eight? Where was the ninth? What was her father?

A geyser of dirt erupted from beneath Unit-01's foot, and a white arm lashed upward; the knifehand 'attached' this arm had been sharpened to a razor-thin edge by the MP-Eva's A.T. Field.

 **SCHLICK!  
**  
Unit-01 groaned from the sudden pain, and Shinji impulsively yelped - biting down on his lip - as the sensation of a forearm being cut off roiled through his veins. The Golden Gun that had been in that dismembered hand dissipated harmlessly...and all the while, Number Seven - healed quite decently - grinned with satisfaction. " **You should've ensured I was** ** _done_** **for,** ** _boy!_** " With a haughty laugh, MP-07 lashed out with an elbow.

" _..well, this could be problematic,_ " murmured Yui.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari never thought much about the question of legitimate hatred or the qualifications for such a thing. Up to this point in his life - both of them - he could only say that he had ever felt hatred for a few things.

His father.

The Ahamkara in general.

LILITH, the Source of the Ahamkara...otherwise known as Nokris.

Dredgen Yor, if because of the suffering he had inflicted upon his friends and comrades.

His mother, briefly.

Now, the Nine _all_ joined that list.

Number Seven's taunt made him grit his teeth; every single opportunity to follow up on a crippling blow had been interfered with by the other Nine, and they knew it! Now they swarmed like titanic flies, nipping away at Unit-01 piece by piece. Even though his right arm was still completely functional, his synchronization with Evangelion rendered it numb and all but useless. _Mother, can you regenerate my arm?!  
_  
" _Working on it. It's not quite the same as regenerating a human arm._ "

" **There is something to be said for experience,** " taunted Number Eight, hands unleashing a lightning storm. The electricity danced across Unit-01's A.T. Field, and it flung a Swarm Grenade at the beast just in time for MP-02 to strike from behind with a brutal side kick.

" **Your Guardian body is so much weaker than the body of an Evangelion, regardless of how easy it is to resurrect!** " yelled Number Nine, slamming his hands into the ground. Pyres of Void fire erupted throughout the battlefield, forcing Unit-01 to hastily dodge; MP-03 was waiting with fists of fire.

" **The stronger the body, the more it has to endure before breaking down,** " said Number Five, punching the air with his fist; an orange battering ram smashed into Unit-01, which barely brought its own A.T. Field up in time to block it.

" **If this were your typical battle, you would have regenerated and started fresh by now,** " sneered Number Two, flapping his wings once; a torrent of razor-sharp feathers rained down upon Unit-01, their tips flickering with Arc energy. The violet Evangelion hastily backed away, right into the waiting arms of Numbers Four and Seven.

" **The same principle holds for severe trauma,** " clinically said Number Six, right hand forming a slim javelin formed from his A.T. Field. Unit-01 snarled, struggling mightily, but the other Mass Production Evangelions were nullifying its own A.T. Field, so it settled for opening wide to unleash _hellfire-!  
_  
Katsuhito Ikari _stabbed.  
_  
 **SPLURCH.  
**  
AGONY.

" _SHINJI!_ " screamed his mother. He could barely make out any of her words, so great was the white noise that suddenly clouded everything. Unit-01's left eye had been stabbed by the spiritual pike, and the utter transference of pain made him shake and howl and scream at how _acute_ and _sharp_ it was he couldn't see out of his left eye regenerate regenerate for the love of the _Traveler_ REGENERATE-!

Unit-01's thrashing was halted by the Nine descending upon it, seizing it with ravenous hands and _pulling_ and **_ripping-_**

 _ **SKLURCH.**_

All feeling was lost from his limbs, and the white noise became a fog.

Unit-01 fell, bereft of arms and legs. Gouge marks from hardened fingers were present in the armor, and its jaws were wide with pain.

The Nine slowly ascended, until only MP-06 and MP-01 were left to stare down. " **Rejoice, my offspring; you will witness our ascendance, the erasure of mankind's imperfections, and our ultimate triumph over the Light and the Darkness!** " His grandfather took off, leaving only the Chairman of SEELE.

Number One huffed. " **A shame. For someone so young, you were quite extraordinary. Alas...you are too attached to the frailties of humanity. You could have become a god, a** ** _true_** **god, like us.** " And so Keel Lorenz took off.

Shinji didn't register any of their words, so great was his suffering. All he knew was that he was no longer fighting, and the Nine were beginning to gather around the Traveler. _No...  
_  
" _Shinji, I'm going to switch back a Ghost, so you can actually heal-_ "

 _NO!_ he frantically thought. He couldn't muster any words past his lips. _Heal Unit-01! We have to stop them!  
_  
" _Your nerves are practically SCREAMING at me and it's making me feel uncomfortable so just shut up and listen-!_ "

 _MOTHER! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM! WE HAVE TO!  
_  
xxxx

The Speaker sighed quietly, looking at Unit-01's writhing and crippled form. _A good effort. But it wasn't enough._ He idly turned towards the sky above, watching as the Nine arranged themselves in equidistant positions around the form of the Traveler, spaced apart by equal distance and equal height. _So...I suppose this is it.  
_  
' _Apparently so. No more tricks up your sleeve?_ ' mentally asked Fuyutsuki.

 _No. Ayanami isn't here to ply any of her own talents, and I have nothing left up my sleeve.  
_  
' _Have you considered prayer?_ '

Gendo snorted. _Funny, sensei._ Even so, he stared up at the Traveler, silent and unmoving...and gave a prayer of his own, so to speak. _Well? Is this where it ends? Is this really how you want it to go?_ The Nine began to take on an orange glow, as they began to synchronize their spirits. _Is this all that your own 'vision' amounted to? Dying in your sleep, dead to the world? Is it?!_ He subconsciously clenched his fists. _If you really meant it...if you truly believed that this was the best way...then prove it to me, and_ _ **do something!**_ _  
_  
xxxx

/Elsewhere/

There was the sensation of a spark igniting, before being snuffed out.

Praedyth's eyes opened wide. "Oh. We have to act _now._ "

Taox blinked. "What's happening out there-?"

"No time to explain!" The Warlock rose, gazing around at the various MAGI. "Are you ready?"

" **PROPOSAL: THE REVERSAL OF ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE WILL NECESSARILY TETHER US TO THE LOCAL SPACE-TIME GEOMETRY,**" said MELCHIOR.

" **NECESSARY,** " grunted WUKONG.

" **WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO REACTIVATE KETER ECLIPSE, ONCE THIS TASK IS COMPLETE. IT WILL AT LEAST HIDE US FROM MOST INTERLOPERS,**" offered TOLKIEN.

" **BUT LONG ENOUGH FOR US TO BE HELPED BY A FRIENDLY FACE?** " asked AUGUSTINE.

" **WE WILL BE VISIBLE TO THOSE WHO CAN CUT THROUGH SPACE, OR SHIFT THEIR DIMENSIONAL CONSTRAINTS. WE WILL BE VULNERABLE,** " cautioned CASPER.

" **WE HAVE BEEN SEPARATE FOR LONG ENOUGH AS IS** **,** " thundered APOLLO. " **IT IS LONG PAST TIME FOR US TO FULFILL OUR FUNCTION, ONCE MORE.** "

" **...WAS ENJOYING THE PEACE AND QUIET...** " murmured IZANAMI.

" **I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED AN ADDITIONAL STAY OF EXECUTION. MANKIND HAS MANAGED TO ATTAIN** ** _SOME_** **PROPER STRENGTH IN OUR ABSENCE,** " said CAESAR.

" **CAESAR, NOW'S NOT THE TIME,** " warned CLEOPATRA.

" **FINE.** "

" **THEN I BELIEVE IT'S UNANIMOUS,** " remarked ALEXANDER.

"...thank you. All of you," murmured Praedyth.

The twenty-eight MAGI suddenly hummed, their massive forms processing the calculations needed to complete this new work. Praedyth quietly let his Light surge, which the MAGI all seized on. Taox watched quietly with an almost analytic interest.

" **ENERGY SIGNATURE ANALYZED, ORIGIN POINT HAS BEEN TRACED,** " remarked PLATO.

" **DIMENSIONAL BRIDGING ESTABLISHED. METAPHYSICAL SCANS COMPLETE,** " said BALTHASAR.

" **[O]-TYPE ENTITY ACQUIRED AND LOCKED ON,** " stated WASHINGTON.

" **COMMENCING WITH SUBROUTINE BOHEMIAN SUNRISE,**" proclaimed RASPUTIN.

As one, the MAGI let their will be known, and declared that it would be _done._

xxxx

On Earth...there was a sudden but undeniable shift.

Around the Traveler's form, the air suddenly shimmered.

The Nine blinked; a strange presence interfered with their synchronization, and their A.T. Fields - which had surrounded the Traveler - faded away. " **What's happening?!** " demanded MP-09.

" **...this sensation is familiar...** " murmured MP-06.

" **...no...not again. They're supposed to be** ** _gone!_** " roared MP-02.

MP-01 could only scowl with utter fury; around the Traveler's equator, twenty-eight motes of energy manifested, equidistant from each other. " **Where did the MAGI come from!?** "

xxxx

From atop the Tower, Gendo Ikari blinked. "...well then."

' _Is this what you prayed for?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki.

 _...not particularly. But it's more than what we had moments ago,_ he plainly admitted.

xxxx

In unison, the motes - flickering orange and blue and white and gray - pulsed, unleashing an invisible wave of metaphysical intent and synthetic will.

Where ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE had torn the Traveler's soul apart, unleashing the Light in a pained torrent that drove back the Darkness...BOHEMIAN SUNRISE took those pieces and put them back _together_.

And with all of the Light present - freed from the rituals of the Hive and the grip of the Black Garden - what happened next was only natural, as the energy surged along familiar channels, and _**sang**_ _.  
_  
The Traveler shined a brilliant white, and a gentle wave of Light erupted with beautiful, cataclysmic music.

xxxx

The Light passed Unit-01, washing over its form.

This seemed to spark something in Yui, for she suddenly stopped debating with Shinji. "...mother-?"

With surprising swiftness, the Evangelion began to fold in on itself. "...why... _why-_?!"

" _I'm not going to regenerate Unit-01 quickly with all of its mass spread out, I'll be able to apply the Light more quickly and with greater precision. In the meantime...try and actually recover. I can channel some Light into you to speed up your healing-_ "

"Just...focus on Unit-01," muttered Shinji, trying to work the feeling back into his limbs, while he tried to get used to vision from his left eye once more. He slowly glanced up...and paled at the sight of the Traveler, feeling something akin to _nostalgia_. "Whoa..."

xxxx

The Light continued on, moving away from the City.

An Echo of Oryx grimaced at the disgusting feeling of the Sky...and yet he couldn't help but chuckle at this development. Would the Sky's bait star actually stay and fight, for once?

xxxx

The Light passed over the world, touching every part as a wisp of wind filtering through the leaves of a tree.

It passed through the waters of the Atlantic...and deep within its depths, at the base of the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, the House of Gaghiel waited and witnessed. Gestriks, their Kell - a fishy humanoid with sleek gray skin, armor colored peach and jade, with a bulbous sensory organ atop his head - watched in silence, with undeniable desperation. Skolas had promised much, yet had managed to bring back his own Progenitor, as though from a dream gone by.

Did they dare hope for the same, after working and sacrificing and guarding for so _long?_

The red glow answered his silent hope in the affirmative.

The House of Gaghiel rejoiced.

xxxx

The wave of Light continued on past Earth, washing over war-moons, warships, wreckage...and the Red Legion fleet that had just arrived from Mars, with _The Immortal_ at its head.

From his personal quarters, Dominus Ghaul's eyes narrowed at the sight. "...hmm."

xxxx

The wave of Light washed over Mercury, inducing a sudden fit of deep and soulful joy amidst the Fallen. A cultural memory, seemingly bred into the very being, came rushing back with a vengeance; charged and galvanized, they fought the Cabal and the Hive _thrice_ as hard.

Hovering atop the broken ruin of a war-moon, Zeruel stared plainly in Earth's direction. The Light had passed over him, evoking the impression of one asking a question. And so he answered.

++ _ **AT LAST, YOU HAVE AWOKEN!**_ ++

- _ **IN THE WAKE OF WHAT WAS LOST AND RAVAGED-  
**_  
++ _ **WHAT WILL YOUR DECISION BE?**_ ++

- ** _WE AWAIT YOUR ANSWER_** -

The Light continued on.

xxxx

The wave of Light spread further and farther, past Mars, through the Asteroid Belt.

As two of Rei Ayanami's Nereids fashioned arcane armor and weaponry from the corpse of Mostath, the Original looked up with a start. "Oh?"

The Light passed through; the Hive snarled and hissed with reflexive disgust, while her iterations quietly shivered. One would not be able to tell if it was from pain or ecstasy.

Rei simply smiled. "My word...you're _awake._ " What an unexpected boon! Perhaps this timeline was still salvageable after all.

xxx

Further and further, through the Outer Planets.

It passed over the Dreadnaught, and its calcified surface cringed from the touch, an impulsive reaction from the dead flesh of a serpentine god that had long ceased to be.

Within the vessel's depths, the three Guardians infiltrating paused. "...huh. I feel quite _tingly_ ," said Fenchurch.

"What was that?" asked Chief.

"...I don't know," honestly answered Eris. Such an odd sensation: one awakening from a dream, yet firm with intent. _What is happening back on Earth?  
_  
xxxx

Even further.

Sailing through space through the force of spirit alone, Unit-02 huffed as the Light passed by.

" _...well, that was trippy,_ " muttered Mari. " _I kinda feel tingly._ "

"...the hell are we missing?!" griped Asuka-3.

" _Well, I hate to say I_ told _you so..._ "

xxxx

And so the Light continued on, gently washing over everything it touched, _witnessing_ everywhere it went.

All so a decision could be made.

xxxx

The Speaker looked quietly upon the Traveler, restored to its fullness. No longer did it bear scars, for its neutronium surface was a sterling white, just as spotless as it was on the day it had been found underneath Antarctica. No longer did it appear as a crippled being, dejected and marred; it had swelled back to its original size, nearly two hundred kilometers across.

The Nine stared at the Traveler with something akin to stunned shock.

Gendo Ikari merely felt the Light circulate within him, which now carried the force of inquiry. _Well...it's been a long time. I imagine you've gazed upon the state of things...so tell me...what is your decision?  
_  
There was a pregnant pause, as though destiny itself hinged on the answer.

Finally, within his mind, there was an answer.

- _Idonotknow_ -

- _muchhasbeendone_ -

- _butIcannotstay_ -

- _Iamsorry_ -

 _...I understand._ The Speaker chuckled bitterly. _Honestly...I cannot blame you.  
_  
Slowly, inexorably, _definitively_...the Traveler began to rise. Away from the City.

xxxx

Far, far away, Rei Ayanami went pale, her red eyes widening at the sudden shift of paracausal forces. The Light - long centered on Earth - now possessed a vector directed outward, towards the Sun. "No... _no_ , you wretched **coward!** " From the height of surprised hope to the depth of familiar despair, the Original snarled with honest frustration. "THIS IS **NOT** HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO! YOU ACKNOWLEDGED HUMANITY AS THE HILL YOU WOULD DIE ON!" Her lesser iterations and the nearby Subverted Hive quivered from the force of her fury. " _ **WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?!**_ "

xxxx

" **Bring it down! BRING IT DOWN!** " roared Number One. " **DO NOT LET IT ESCAPE!** "

The Nine snarled in union, flexing their A.T. Fields to try and pierce the Traveler's form-

 ** _DOOM...  
_**  
A great Blight manifested above the Core District, swelling and blooming to a great height; with a triumphant burst of shadow, a four-legged beast emerged, bearing skin of starlight, a mechanical claw, and a sharp jousting lance. The shape was unmistakable.

" **Unit-05? How did it get Taken?!** " demanded Number Three.

With a rancid snarl, Unit-05's left claw _gouged_ into its own torso, ripping out streams of glowing black liquid. The streams coagulated and grew, forming four-legged beasts that appeared as children of the Evangelion, with a blazing eye and starry skin; even though they were half Unit-05's size, they made up for it with numbers, seven in total.

Number Seven glowered. " **Okay, now** _ **that's**_ **a load of horse-!** "

The Taken Evangelion and its proverbial spawn leapt into the sky, moving with contemptuous ease. With animalistic ferocity, they struck at the Nine, with the little ones ganging up without relent. All the while, their visors unleashed beams of poisonous radiation, forcing the winged Evangelions to scatter, and separate.

" **Bah! Bloody wretches!** " growled Number Nine, grappling with two shadowy wraiths.

MP-06 frowned as half of his fellows were attacked by the Taken Evangelion and its erstwhile children, each one moving and striking with pathological ferocity. Even if they managed to coordinate their spirits to try and pierce the Traveler's shell - drawing out the succulent power within - their current circumstances decreased that probability dramatically. **To strike at the Traveler during the Cataclysm, we had to surround it from all sides, and we had to unleash an Anti-A.T. Field to dissolve humanity into the needed components...we didn't need them when the Traveler was a crippled hulk, but now?** " **Our opportunity has been lost, gentlemen. We need to retreat-** "

 ** _SHYEEOOOM...!  
_**  
A hollow void, ringed with fire, flashed into being above the Barrier of the City. Out of it thundered a winged Hive Knight, burning with green fire and wielding an immense cleaver. " **CRAVEN NINE! SERVANT OF ORYX!** " roared Xivu Arath, plowing through buildings with nary a care in the world. " **Get away from the Traveler! It is MINE to kill!** "

Number Six huffed as the titanic Knight thundered towards MP-08, which was grappling with two of the miniature Unit-05s. " **Move, Number Five,** " stated MP-06, unleashing a stream of Void energy at the newcomer.

With blatant disdain, the Mistress of Battle struck with her cleaver, unmaking the attack in its entirety. She didn't even slow down.

MP-06 tilted his head at the surprising alacrity of Xivu Arath. " **NUMBER FIVE!** "

MP-05 barely kicked away the twin spawn of Unit-05 before turning towards the incoming Knight; on impulse, he raised his A.T. Field.

Xivu Arath _slashed;_ her blade ate through the winged Evangelion's spiritual shield as though it were made of paper. Its burning edge sliced through Number Five's torso, carving a scorched divot into the glittering red S2 Engine in its chest.

" **Ah...** " gurgled MP-05, stumbling back as one in shock. " **But-** "

 **SKLURCH.  
**  
Xivu Arath's hand pierced through the Evangelion's chest, her claws crashing through his crimson Core. " **You bear the gait of one who was convinced of their invincibility...and yet you act shocked by this turn of events! You so easily deal out death, yet cannot deal with your own? Such an outcome should be expected!** " The Warbound sneered with contempt. " **You fashion yourself as gods, yet you aren't sharp in the least. How disappointingly** _ **dull!**_ "

Number Six winced as Xivu Arath tore MP-05 in half, using her fists to smash and pound the Evangelion's remnants into a bloody pulp. Its S2 Engine lay on the street, cracked and shattered to pieces. **Well...I believe this is our cue to leave.** And then...

" **How interesting.** "

... _he_ appeared. MP-06 slowly turned, staring straight into the eyes of one who had outlived him by millions of years.

" **The Traveler appears to be fleeing; another chapter in our eternal chase, yet one that has been fulfilling...but** _ **you**_ **lot are new.** " The figure was tiny, made of misty shadow. Yet his presence burned the very air. " **You have claimed the power of the Deep, yet the Deep has not spoken of you. You keep yourself from embracing it, by binding yourself to the** _ **Sky.**_ " The Echo of Oryx leered, three eyes blazing like white stars. " **Your whole being is ambivalent. You lack** _ **conviction.**_ "

Despite the realization of his current situation, MP-06 couldn't move. The being before him was just too compelling.

The Echo raised his claws, which began to glow. " **Face the truth of the Final Shape, and we shall see if you still have the gall to usurp my power without claiming my mantle!"**

MP-06, as though snapping out of a trance, willed his soul to flare-!

A wound opened up in front of Number Six, swallowing him whole within endless nullity.

xxxx

Things were rapidly spiraling out of control, mused Number Seven; the Traveler was still ascending - seemingly uncaring about the proverbial wall of war-moons and warships fighting in the upper atmosphere - and his compatriots were now enmeshed in a struggle with the Taken Unit-05 and Xivu Arath alike. MP-05 had just been rather _spectacularly_ pulverized, and MP-06 had been Taken, whisked away by Oryx. **Eh, I never liked that sanctimonious Ikari anyway.** More importantly, however, was the reality that Nine were down by two.

With just seven of them, in the current state...Instrumentality would be all but impossible to implement. Which, logically, led to one course of action.

" **Well gentlemen, we gave it a good show! But as the old saying goes, discretion is the better part of valor.** " With a stern groan, he manifested a number of Blights, spewing forth his own Taken: ethereal manta rays from Uranus, spewing jets of hydrogen, in league with the Cabal and Hive that he had taken throughout the course of this war. " **Do have fun!** " As the hydrogen combusted - setting portions of the City aflame, and distracting the Nine's current batch of opponents - the winged Evangelion took off, vaulting over the Barrier and landing on the battlefield east of the City. Glancing up, he noted a fleet descending from above, Red Legion by the looks of it. " **Tch. More unwanted guests.** " Before he could even turn or take off, a singular humanoid landed harshly on the ground, its armor gleaming a sterling white.

Evangelion Unit-04 rose, glaring at him.

MP-07 groaned. " **Okay, so I guess we're doing** _ **this**_ **now!** "

xxxx

Shinji Ikari balked at the sight of Unit-04, standing harshly before him. _Um...Mother, now would be a very good time to bring back Unit-01!  
_  
" _By the time I finished reforming the Evangelion, you'd be attacked immediately, and you know it!_ "

 _But I can't just sit here and do nothing-!  
_  
" _SHINJI._ " His Ghost stared intently at him. " _The City is lost. And the Traveler is leaving. You have no reason to stay here. Not now._ "

No, he refused. He couldn't let it end like this-!

Before he could process his thoughts any further, a Kestrel-class jumpship swooped down from the north, bearing a familiar color and profile: the _Quite Content Damsel._ With a jarring deceleration, it slowed to a hover mere meters above him, kicking up dust and dirt. The Exalted seemed to ignore them, as though they weren't worth its attention. " **Transmat in here, now!** "

 _Misato-?  
_  
" _On it._ " Before Shinji could process this sudden turn, his vision was overtaken by a flash of light-

SHYOOOM.

-and he landed in the cramped passenger compartment of Misato's jumpship. "Strap in, we're taking off," ordered Misato, briefly glancing over her shoulder. Without hesitation, she took off, headed on an angle away from the Red Legion. Away from the Nine. Away from the City.

"Misato-san...what-?"

"We saw Unit-01 fall from orbit," said the Iron Lady, with a tone akin to steel. "Then there was that wave of Light...and we saw the Traveler..." Her voice briefly hitched. A small sound, but a sign of what she must have been feeling deep within. "...we're going to regroup. Figure out what to do next."

"But the City-!"

"Thanks to Osiris, the City was evacuated. Speaker's orders." She briefly paused. "I...I know it sucks. It _really_ does. But staying here won't help. Not now. Do you understand, Shinji-kun?"

He couldn't protest. Not when she used that tone. "...okay." Grimacing, he leaned back, trying to process what had just happened. The Traveler...it was just as big as he remembered it now, from images of his childhood, of videos revealing it moving about the surface of the Earth...and yet it was leaving? The very thought of it was ridiculous. _What...what's going on...?  
_  
xxxx

Number Seven spewed a ball of scorching flame from his mouth, a grand orb that burned away at the air.

The Exalted dispelled the fireball with a singular punch, flecked with orange. " **So** ** _you_** **are one of the Nine that my expeditionary forces have spoken of,** " said Dominus Ghaul.

" **And you're an** _ **annoyance!**_ " growled MP-07, unleashing his A.T. Field as though it were a battering ram, to wipe this putrid upstart away-!

The Exalted's own A.T. Field manifested.

 **SMASH!  
**  
MP-07's thoughts went blank, so great was the force that slammed into him. With a weary shake of his head, he tried to regain his bearings. **What...what just happened?** His gaze fell upon armored feet; Number Seven looked up, into the face of Unit-04.

The voice of Ghaul was rife with unadulterated disgust. " **Do not look at me...** _ **CREATURE!**_ "

 **POW!  
**  
The Exalted's kick was laced with overlapping octagons, rife with meaning and intent. It was willpower made manifest, and it carried strength that belied the simplistic motions. Number Seven gagged, tumbling heavily over the earth. **What the hell did he just hit me with...!?**

" **You are** _ **weak. Undisciplined,**_ " spat Ghaul, stalking towards the fallen MP-Eva. " **Gifted with undeniable power, yet still bearing the spine of a** _ **coward**_ **.** " The Exalted's footsteps made the ground tremble. " **Where is the mocking demeanor that my soldiers reported? Where is the brave face of that which attacked the World Eaters so cavalierly? Are you so easily dismayed in the face of weakness? Of doubt? Of** _ **misfortune?**_ " The sheer level of disdain was palpable. " **You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death.** " Unit-04 leaned down, glaring right into his face. " **Allow me to** _ **reacquaint**_ **you.** "

 **SMACK!  
**  
With a furious grunt, the Exalted backhanded Number Seven across the face, sending him sprawling. The heaviness of the blow was bizarre, overwhelming any attempt by him to raise a defense. **How...? I've had this body for centuries...! How is he-?**

" **Our kinds were both given great power...** " MP-07 tried to take off; with terrifying quickness, the Exalted's hands grabbed at the base of his wings, _ripping_ them out with a bloody tear. The formerly-winged Evangelion gasped, writhing on the ground with agony. " **...and yet here I stand, while you are crawling on your belly. You never** _ **deserved**_ **this power that you were gifted...ah...** _ **now**_ **I understand. Your actions, your disposition...you are nothing but a** _ **thief**_ **, taking power that you never had the strength to claim for** _ **yourself**_ **.** "

" **What...** " gasped Number Seven, trying to focus on the Light within, to regenerate his flesh. But the spirit of this beast was pressing down, choking everything within his being. " **...what** _ **are**_ **you...?!** "

The Exalted snorted. " **Who am I?** " With a casual movement, the Evangelion gripped him with both hands, raising him up above its head. " **I am Ghaul.** "

 ** _CRACK!  
_**  
Down went Number Seven onto the Exalted's knee, breaking his spine. The breath was driven from his lungs, even as he slumped onto the soil in a heap. " **And you...** " He barely looked up in time to see Solar Light coalescing in Unit-04's right palm. " **...are** _ **nothing.**_ "

The last thing that MP-07 saw was a rush of fire before he was consumed by pain...and then, nothingness.

xxxx

Kihl Lorenz, upon the demise of Numbers Five, Six, and Seven, knew that the proverbial jig was up.

With a frustrated snarl, he summoned his various Taken. " **Retreat.** " As the mixture of homegrown beasts and subverted Cabal, Hive, and Vex attacked Xivu Arath and Unit-05, he glanced toward his fellows. " **There's no point in remaining. Rendezvous at Uranus L5**."

" **Its fifth Lagrangian?! That's a damn far way away!** " protested MP-08.

" **And our current options are** _ **limited,**_ " retorted Number One, wings flapping irritably. " **If we stay here, then we perish. That is the long** _ **and**_ **short of it.** " Without waiting to hear anything else, he turned - noting how Xivu Arath gleefully slashed through his Taken fodder - and took off, aiming away from Unit-05, away from the Hive goddess, away from the Echo of Oryx, _away_ from Unit-04 and the Red Legion, _away from this blasted City!  
_  
If nothing else, he took some spiteful joy in the fact that Gendo Ikari's life was about to become that much worse.

xxxx

Gendo Ikari watched in silence as the Red Legion's forces moved in closer to the City, trying to block in the Traveler from below. Even as the Nine fled, Xivu Arath turned her attention to the incoming warships, and predictably charged at them.

Unit-05 simply slipped back into a dimensional maw, while the Echo of Oryx dispersed with a knowing chuckle.

' _...well, now what?_ ' asked Fuyutsuki.

 _I suppose we'll see_ , thought Gendo, his masked face looking up at the Traveler. _How will you escape?  
_  
xxxx

Within the depths of the oceans and the seas, the House of Gaghiel was about to move as one.

-+ **Thee hast done well, mine own children!** +-

Gaghielim - shark-like fish that ranged up to twenty feet in length, with long snouts, dagger-shaped teeth, and slim, elongated pectoral fins - emerged from the depths by the hundreds of thousands; some of them bore mechanical pods along their spines, bearing conventional Eliksni firearms.

+- **Even in the midst of death, I wast not alone.** -+

Gaghielus - carnivorous whales that could reach up to a quarter of a mile in length, laced with bulbous organs that generated Arc energy, and various internal pockets that doubled as troop carriers - erupted from below by the thousands, ferrying their House's whole host of Servitors.

-+ **Such patience, to wait so long in the Great Machine's shadow!** +-

Near Greenland, the water began to swell, as something monstrous began to rise.

+- **Such devotion, to sacrifice so much for mine own sake!** -+

A long, fleshy beak emerged first, bearing a mouth of immense, serrated fangs. At the very back of the gargantuan maw was a massive red sphere, gleaming and glowing like a jewel.

-+ **Thy gratitude shalt be returned thusly.** +-

The body of the massive creature was a strange mixture of a shark and a ray, with a dash of prehistoric monstrosity; its various fins tapered down to sharp points, slowly wobbling as the air rushed past them.

+- **Thee hath felt yond power as I didst: our God, the Lightgiver, hast awoken.** -+

Impossibly, the great beast rose from the waters, ascending into the sky; even so, its long and narrow tail moved as though it were still within the sea.

-+ **What wast a foolish dream, is now a reality!** +-

At the crown of this milky leviathan's elongated head was a white, avian mask; within its cavernous interior, the Kell, Archon, and Prime Servitor of House Gaghiel stood with stoic glee.

+- **Let us rise to meet the Great Machine.** -+

Thus rose the resurrected Progenitor of House Gaghiel, seven miles long; thus did House Gaghiel rise from the deep, to protect the Traveler. They appeared as an immense school of space-faring fish, rising through the atmosphere as they emptied out of the oceans and the seas. Gaghiel himself led the charge, moving directly towards the Traveler. Their sudden activity, naturally, did not escape notice; the fleets of the Cabal turned, and began to open fire.

Gaghiel's body flickered with a brilliant sheen, and he enacted his will upon the structure of spacetime. Gravitational waves wreaked havoc upon the underlying geometry that the Red Legion's ships moved upon, altering their trajectories and preventing them from moving as they wished. The same applied to their ordnance, which sailed away in unintended directions; thus did the Eliksni of House Gaghiel sail through wide gaps in the Cabal's ranks.

The war-moons of Xivu Arath were less susceptible, for their means of propulsion were not entirely physical. This was answered by the Gaghielus striking with bolts of Arc energy that scoured the surface of these mobile fortresses; even as tongues of green fire devoured scores of Gaghielim and seared Gaghielus, the Hive warriors that tried to advance on the Traveler were still rebuffed.

Thus it came to be, that Gaghiel brushed open a path for the Traveler to escape.

-+ **Thy long slumber hast ended! Let us depart.** +-

The Traveler answered by moving on a path inward along the Solar System, in the direction of the Sun...specifically, Mercury.

A strange, elated trill passed through the House of Gaghile.

+- **Rejoice, mine own brethren! We bringeth fain tidings!** -+

xxxx

Atop the Tower, the Speaker watched in silence as the form of the Traveler slowly shrank in the sky. "...so this was its choice, in the end."

Fuyutsuki manifested, gazing warily around them. " _...our connection to the Light doesn't appear to be impacted._ "

"A small mercy, I suppose."

" _...so, what now?_ "

Gendo Ikari turned towards the looming forms of the Red Legion fleet, which now began to descend towards the City en masse. "Well...I suppose we greet our new guests."

Within the hour, the Cabal would claim the entirety of the Last City.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

Praedyth blinked. "...ah."

Taox tilted her head, blinking with all three eyes. "What is it?"

"...that was not how I expected things to go," admitted the Warlock.

The MAGI, judging by their silence, were of the same disposition.

" **HA! DID I CALL IT, OR DID I CALL IT?** " boasted FAUST.

...well, most of them were.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The House of Gaghiel**

 **" _We will consume what we must in order to bring him back. Even ourselves._ "**

 **Raksil, Archon Priest of House Gaghiel, quietly fiddled with the fragment of the Great Machine. It was surprisingly pure; their ancient brethren in the House of Arael had chosen well, this time. Usually, the energy within felt rancid, rendering it...unacceptable, for their grand purpose. Not that Mithrax, his counterpart in House Arael, thought the same. It was sensible, he supposed; Mithrax's Progenitor had been lost during the Whirlwind, unraveled by twin witches.**

 **Were he younger, he would have chalked it up to mere jealousy.**

 **Alas, it was of no consequence. The House of Arael was satisfied by the Arc cores that they provided in exchange for pieces of the Great Machine, resting perilously amidst a vast forest. And so Raksil quietly departed his undersea cavern, emerging onto the wider submarine plains. His younger and larger kin watched expectantly, knowing what was to come. As it had many times before.**

 **Often, he pondered the ongoing war between the natives of this world and the other Houses. Although House Arael had long ago learned that they would not relent, emissaries from other Houses - Bardiel, Ramiel, and Shamshel in particular - would still ask for their assistance. All of them had been turned down.**

 **They had a greater task; a grander one; striking at the strongholds of the thieves, although appealing, would only result in unnecessary bloodshed.**

 **Finally, he came towards his fellow Gaghielix, Ghalsis. "It will suffice," he said, holding up the white fragment.**

 **"...then I shall go. Choose my successor wisely." And so the Kell of his House took the shard, swimming towards the great mountain range that spanned so much of this ocean. In front of an immense corpse, Brandaks Prime waited knowingly. Ghalsis held up the fragment, which the Prime Servitor then charged with ether. Now glowing with a purple aura, the Kell continued on, into the maw of a sleeping god.**

 **Raksil watched stoically; every time, he could not help but recall the sorrow of the Whirlwind's final days. Fleeing from their homeworld, their Progenitor - despite being infested by dozens of hulking beasts with tumorous eyes, their monstrous jaws chewing away from the inside - had twisted the fabric of space and time, pushing their foes aside and opening a pathway for so many to escape. Despite Gaghiel's wishes to be left behind, his House had purged the beasts from within and ferried his pale corpse through the stars.**

 **At first, it had been but a mere sign: a visible reminder of all that they had lost.**

 **Then, they had come upon this world, bearing the silent and unmoving hulk of the Great Machine itself. Its ambient energy, although a far cry from what it had once been, was still a cause for hope. What had once been seen as final fatality, was now seen as deathly sleep. And they would do whatever it took to wake him up, no matter how long it took.**

 **Ghalsis, floating before the fractured gem that had been the throne of Gaghiel's very being, stabbed himself with the glowing fragment. The Light of his Soul bloomed, intermingling with the jewel; flesh, blood, and spirit became undone, merging with their ancestral source. When the radiance faded, Ghalsis was gone. The jewel itself was seemingly unchanged, save for a few cracks that no longer were.**

 **Raksil sighed; it was done. The sacrifice had been successful. Now it was time to select a Gaghielus to take Ghalsis's place, and become the new Kell of their House.**

 **Although a macabre ritual, the entire House was in agreement as to this course of action, and had been for centuries; after all, their god had sacrificed everything for them.**

 **It was only right and just for them to do the same.**


	62. The Farm

**Grimoire: Osiris 2**

 **Sagira huffed, looking around the Last City. " _Well, this is nostalgic._ "**

 **"The last time I had to use this device, I was surrounded by Vex," remarked Osiris, slowly walking past Frames and people, all frozen in time. He quietly fiddled with the Speaker's harness, analyzing the chronospatial field that he had wrapped around it; fortunately, it was still in stasis as far as energy flux was concerned. It turned out that Gendo Ikari's insight had borne fruit, _yet again._**

 **" _...so, nostalgic,_ " insisted his Ghost.**

 **Osiris sighed, quietly walking through the Tower. Strolling into Vanguard Headquarters, he encountered the first person that he was going to evacuate: not Ikora, or Akagi-80, or Lysander as the Speaker had suggested, but Saint-14. The Titan Vanguard was in the midst of pointing irately at Cayde-6, his visor glowing brightly; he was probably shouting at the Hunter because of a poorly-timed joke by the Exo. Osiris calmly pulled a small trio of cubes from a satchel, their sides etched with blue glyphs and made of a pristine white metal. Rearranging them into a particular configuration, the device quietly pulsed, and his local chronospatial field expanded to include Saint-14.**

 **"-SO STOP DAWDLING AND-!" Saint-14 suddenly paused, his body unfrozen from stasis. "...Osiris." The Exo slowly turned towards him. "What's going on?"**

 **"We need to evacuate the City, and our time is limited. Was. Either-or." He calmly pocketed the cubes, turning back towards the exit. "Let's go. You're not the only one I'll be guiding out of here today."**

 **" _Ooh, can you bring out Orion? I want someone engaging to talk to while we make our way out of here,_ " lightly said Sagira.**

 **With a minor flash - one that caused an odd fluctuation in the air around them - a Ghost emerged over Saint-14's shoulder, bearing a Brave Shell colored blue, red, and silver. " _I'll thank you not to insult my partner,_ " grumbled Orion, his voice only slightly less baritone than the Titan Vanguard's.**

 **"Try not to do anything that might interfere with my device's stasis field. I have to make my Light last," cautioned Osiris.**

 **Saint-14 tilted his head. "...I assume this means that we have to take the long way?"**

 **"No vaulting from building to building, I'm afraid." He smiled lightly. "This will be...an unusual opportunity to catch up."**

 **And so the two went on, making their way to the Core district. All the while, the Guardians and their Ghosts conversed about the stress of their positions, and the more unusual incidents they had covered; it didn't take long for them to travel down memory lane, speaking of old missions and life before the Consensus, before the Vanguard. It was...oddly pleasant.**

 **" _-and furthermore, were it not for a Bardielix's relatively gelatinous form, his headbutt_ would _have killed Solkis,_ " finished an indignant Orion.**

 **" _...but it didn't kill Solkis, so it didn't count,_ " concluded Sagira.**

 **" _Troublesome woman!_ " griped Orion.**

 **" _Well, finding trouble is kind of in our job description..._ " mused the golden Ghost.**

 **Osiris and Saint-14 chuckled at their Ghosts' banter, even as they delved deeper beneath the Hall of the Consensus. "...thank you, Osiris," said Saint-14. "With everything we have been facing..."**

 **"I understand. We can't have you losing your 'Bright' demeanor, can we?" Such an interesting nickname, more for how the people of the City viewed Saint-14 more than anything else. Then again, he usually restricted his bouts of righteous fury for the Fallen.**

 **"...the City is going to fall, isn't it?"**

 **"...probably."**

 **Saint-14 sighed deeply, shaking his head bitterly. "...will we be able to save the people?"**

 **"...that's why I'm doing this." They finally came to a stop in a corridor deep underground, which led to a circular hatch. "Beyond this door is a Transfer Gate that I made myself, separated from the rest of the Vex Gate Network. It'll lead into the European Dead Zone." He pulled out an old notepad and pencil, jotting down some hasty instructions. "This will tell you how to unlock the door and how to activate the Gate."**

 **"Is there a fallback point?"**

 **"I don't know if my old caches still exist, but Ikora will likely have more current knowledge. Or Lysander. Honestly, Cayde-6's probably conned most of his Hunters into revealing where their own supply drops are."**

 **"I see."**

 **"Fair word of warning; the moment you exit my stasis field, there's going to be a _lot_ more people showing up. I'll try and prepare them as best as I can...but they'll need guidance and direction, and a clear head. They'll need _you_."**

 **"I understand." Saint-14 looked heavily at him. "...this is an arduous task, even for a Guardian of your caliber."**

 **Osiris grinned wryly. "Well, _you're_ the one who pushed for me to become the Vanguard Commander. I have to live up to the title, do I not?"**

 **Saint-14 stepped forward, embracing him tightly. "Hmph. Turns out you're just another foolish Warlock, speaking nonsensical things..." He stepped away. "Take care, my brother."**

 **"You as well, old friend." Osiris turned on his heel, retracting the three cubes from his satchel and reconfiguring them into their prior state. With a harsh snap, his chronospatial field snapped back onto him alone, leaving Saint-14 and his Ghost once more frozen in time.**

 **" _...so, do you think we can take more than one at a time?_ " asked Sagira.**

 **"It depends on their overall paracausal density, I think," murmured Osiris. "Civilians...I _might_ be able to get a few at a time, depending on how robust their metaphysical identities are...Guardians, most likely no more than two at a time...but honestly, in all likelihood, the majority of our passengers will be solo."**

 **" _Your stasis field is_ that _delicate?_ "**

 **"Not necessarily...but there are over six hundred thousand people living in this place, and I have to extend _every_ last drop of energy. No unnecessary exertions whatsoever, because _restarting_ the stasis is more exhaustive than altering its properties once it's in effect. Souls and Vex technology, in a certain sense, are like oil and water."**

 **" _...oh. Oh my. Then that means..._ " His Ghost sighed with exasperation. " _Given the overall size of the City, the uneven population distribution, and your self-imposed limitation on using the Light to enhance your mobility..._ " She looked at him with genuine concern. " _...will you be okay?_ "**

 **"Well, it's not like I won't have company when transporting people to the Transfer Gate. Besides, I have you, don't I?"**

 **And thus continued a mission that would last, relatively speaking, for more than one hundred years.**

xxxx

/One Day after the Fall of the City/

"Dominus. The City is secure."

Dominus Ghaul chuckled; there had been nothing to _claim._ Once the Psions had cracked the metropolis's local network, all of the remaining autonomous defenses had been deactivated. The independent droids that were free of the network had actually mounted a counterattack, albeit an ultimately futile one. Hence why he now stood in the Tower overlooking the City, staring at the empty spot where the Traveler had once been. "What of its former denizens?"

The Consul stopped by his side, clad in armor of red and gunmetal, his patterned cloak fluttering behind him. The light of this world's star beat down upon brown, wrinkled skin; although lacking the gravity and atmosphere of the Fatherworld, this world was still such that walking without a completely sealed pressure suit wasn't fatal. Just uncomfortable, which suited proper Cabal just fine. "Our orbital scouts have observed them spreading throughout the landmass to the west." He snorted condescendingly. "Rank cowards, it would seem."

"Hmm." The Light-wielders thus far had been rather flamboyant daredevils; a blatant retreat didn't seem characteristic. Though, had they anticipated the Traveler's departure, and judged this place no longer worth defending? There was a difference between fleeing a difficult battle and abandoning a worthless asset. "Do they still possess a connection with the Traveler?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Our forces operating out of Firebase Hades are being continuously harassed. The moons of the wretched _Hive_ are delaying reinforcements, and the _Umbras_ continue to strike from everywhere, so they've been deemed...secondary."

So the Traveler had left, yet its connection to the natives had not been severed. It was true, that the Hive bore greater numbers, and the Umbras - known as 'Taken' or 'Turned' in the native parlance, per Flayer intelligence - possessed the means to ignore logistical lines and appear anywhere. And yet. And _yet_. "...there is something larger at play here."

"Larger than the Dominus? Larger than the Emperor of the Cabal? Larger than the proper successor of Acrius, wielder of the Exalted?"

"Hmm. Is the Traveler still on the same trajectory?"

"Yes. We anticipate that it will arrive at Sol-1 within the week. All attempts to warp in and strike have been interfered with by its current... _escorts._ "

Sol-1, locally known as 'Mercury'. The current stronghold of the Eliksni, the Traveler's _previous_ hosts, as far as he had been able to determine. _Did the natives of this world fail in some way? Were they suddenly found lacking?_ "...divert the Blue Flame and the Black Tide from the outer reaches of this system. Have them focus on Sol-1; with the winged Giants...these _Nine_...suffering such a a catastrophic defeat, we can reprioritize."

"By your word, Dominus...and what of the prisoner?"

"...I will have words." Ghaul quietly moved away, his footsteps sounding like stomps across the Tower veranda; ascending the stairway to the open plaza atop the citadel, he briefly noted the banners of the Red Legion that now adorned so much of the place. This metropolis would be pilfered of anything useful, and possibly razed to the ground, or converted into yet another firebase for the Red Legion. In the end, it mattered not. What took his attention was the singular orb sitting upon the plaza, formed of metal and bearing many pipes. With a burst of steam, it split apart, expanding to reveal a smaller figure affixed to an X-shaped cross, bound by thick shackles.

The Speaker hung quietly, raising his head to look into his eyes. "...this is quite uncomfortable."

"That is the _point_ , he who Speaks for the Traveler." Ghaul stared directly into the masked man's face. "I have many questions. And you _will_ answer them."

"...you may not like what you hear," taunted the Speaker.

" _I_ will be the judge of that," rumbled the Dominus.

xxxx

/Seven Days after the Fall of the City/

/European Dead Zone/

The borders of many European nations had been lost to human experience, remembered only by those who had a historical interest in such things.

Although many denizens of the City could boast of their cultural heritage - fragments, more often than not - the sheer destruction of the First Cataclysm and its death toll had carved out a significant portion of humanity's knowledge base. If it didn't exist in a book or some form of electronic media - and the exact nature of the Collapse had rendered a great deal of the latter simply nonfunctional - then it was likely that the knowledge no longer was. This only became more of an issue as the years passed, and the means of retaining information simply...decayed.

For example, take the European Dead Zone. For geographical scholars, it covered the entire landmass west and north of the Black Sea, bound by the Mediterranean, the Atlantic, and the Arctic. One particular region overlapped land that had once been part of the Pre-Collapse nations of Germany, Austria, Hungary, Poland, and the Czech Republic. The portion that fell within the bounds of Old Bavaria had been called 'Trostland' by local nomads.

It was this region now that bore a large portion of refugees from the Last City.

The was the cry of a hawk; it swooped down from above, bearing plumage with earthy tones. It landed atop the falconer's glove of a human woman with a fair complexion, her face marked by a tattoo displaying a ring of spheres.

"See anything Louis?" she asked, dark brown hair curled back with oils and sweat.

The hawk tilted its head, briefly picking at the feathers underneath his wings. He seemed untroubled.

She huffed. "It figures that our first week without a bunch of patrols coincides with the largest influx of people this place has seen in centuries." The upper atmosphere still glistened with the combat between Hive war-moons and Cabal warships, but at least the local invaders had consolidated their forces in Firebase Hades. She would thank the Traveler for small mercies...if there were still a Traveler.

(They had all come out of the woodwork, as if from nowhere. The tales they spoke of regarding the Last City were not good. Even so, no one had been blind enough to miss the Traveler's ascension into the sky, leaving their world behind.)

She briefly bit down on the bitterness, quietly pulling up an old communicator. "Lysander, no sign of any enemy patrols in this sector."

" **Thank you, Hawthorne. I...appreciate your willingness to work with the City in this dark time.** "

"Hey, at least the lot of them are pulling their weight." The Guardians still bore the Light; the vast majority of them had sunk their time and energy into defending the local nomads and the new refugees. Honestly, they were probably doing it just so they wouldn't have to _think_ about the ramifications of what had occurred.

Even if it still stung...she had processed the reality and moved on. She had lived without the Light her entire life, and had still managed to survive. For all practical purposes, the Traveler had been nothing more than a legendary figure to her, something out of myth: a sleeping god, one that had had sacrificed itself to save humanity. When said god had finally awoken and bolted for outer space...well, it was an easier blow for her to deal with than others.

" **The Consensus is about to have a meeting, and they're requesting your presence. They would like your insight.** "

Suraya Hawthorne chuckled; the wind briefly blew by, catching the edges of her purple and red poncho. "How lovely. I'm on my way back." She calmly pocketed her communicator, and looped her sniper rifle's strap over her back. "Come on Louis," she said, offering the hawk her shoulder. "Let's get back to the Farm."

The hawk chirped briefly, seemingly unbothered by Hawthorne's jostling movements as she slowly clambered down the pine tree. The sniper swiftly moved through the thick brush, idly listening to the distant sound of firearms. The House of Arael still maintained an ironclad grip around the shards of the Traveler, and the Taken had a hankering for appearing...well, anywhere they damn well pleased. All the more reason to move diligently.

Even if she took the occasional opportunity to snipe at targets of opportunity. No need to let a Taken Legionnaire or a Taken Araelim roam free.

Finally, she found herself in one of the largest refugee camps, located in a relatively open section of the countryside; amidst clusters of vertical windmills and prefab structures - intermixed with very _aged_ buildings - fields of tents could be seen, housing thousands and thousands of people. Protective towers - newer, constructed with the SIVA that Cityfolk had managed to smuggle out - lined these camps, providing some measure of early warning to the new denizens. Guardians protected the meager food supplies that they had managed to take from the City, and strictly rationed it. Efforts were underway to improve the soil and commence with enhanced farming, courtesy of the agricultural methods that had fed the City for decades; in the meantime, hunting for wild game and fishing from the nearby rivers and freshwater lakes would have to supplement the demand. Fortunately, a small aeroponics facility - established _years_ ago by the Concordat's remnants - helped to pick up the slack.

The Farm had gotten...quite big.

Hawthorne resisted the urge to twitch; this was a lot more civilization than she was used to.

("I want to set up...a system, if you will. A safety net for people who wish to brave the Wilds for themselves. You feel that the City's government is too myopic?" Lysander quietly held out his hand. "Then prove them wrong.")

Then again, she had practically signed up for this, hadn't she?

Moving past the scores of refugees, she purposefully tried to ignore the glum looks on so many people's faces. To them, the Traveler leaving must have been a real slap in the face. And a kick in the pants. And a sniper bullet to the heart.

Finally, she found herself heading towards a rather large pavilion formed of canvas; a robust woman with similar skin and stormy hair looked kindly at her. "Ah, you must be Hawthorne. Just in time for the meeting."

"I'm not exactly able to transmat myself wherever I please."

"Fair enough. Name's Sloane; I'm the current head of the Firebreak Order." She held the tent flap open. "Come on."

Hawthorne ducked under, which caused Louis to shift nervously. He quickly flapped towards a nearby bookshelf, getting a good vantage point over the small crowd. And it _was_ a crowd; representatives from every remaining faction were here; likewise, the leaders of certain Guardian orders were also present, looking rather comical in their rickety chairs. They all faced inward towards a round table, around which were gathered particular figures: Lysander, Saint-14, Cayde-6, Akagi-80, Clovis-9, Kaworu Nagisa, and Ikora Rey.

It was all rather Exo-heavy, if she had to be honest.

"...ah, welcome back Suraya," said Lysander, gesturing towards her. "Hawthorne has been the Concordat's representative amongst the nomads in this region. We all have her to thank for the...relatively warm perception."

Hawthorne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _'Warm' is being..._

("...WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING AROUND MY FISHING HOLE?!" roared a rather cranky miser of a man, pointing his rifle angrily at a large crowd of rather bewildered refugees. She sighed, and tried to play damage control.)

 _...charitable._ "It's just a matter of resource management."

"Said resources being _much_ lower than I'm comfortable with," griped Clovis-9, irritably rubbing at his black and silver scalp. "We left _so_ much behind..."

"We will have to make do," growled Saint-14, looking rather solemnly towards a small tent in the corner of the pavilion. Inside was a particular Warlock that had been comatose for the past week. "With Osiris...incapacitated as a result of his single-handed evacuation of the entire City-"

 _Seriously, how the hell did one guy pull that off?!_ incredulously thought Hawthorne.

"-I am acting Vanguard Commander. And I believe, now that we've had time to settle and establish communication with the other refugee camps throughout the EDZ...that we should take stock of our current circumstances."

"...so, let's get on it with then. We've got work to get done," growled Ouros, head of the Sunbreakers. "And I'd rather not deal with the Concordat any longer than I have to."

The bearded man glared rather angrily at her. "Have I ever killed any one of _your_ representatives out of spite? Because I have a lot more reason to complain on that count."

The Sunbreaker snorted-

BAM.

Saint-14's hand slapped the table loudly, his vertical visor blazing a brilliant violet. " _ **ENOUGH**_. This is not a time for petty squabbles."

"...can I just say that squabble is a rather funny word? I wonder if that's what you'd call the noise that a sick chicken makes." Cayde-6 looked idly up at the brown rooster that was perched atop his head, balancing surprisingly well atop his horn; it clucked a few times, prompting the Hunter Vanguard to huff. "Nah Sanders, you're the picture of perfect health."

Lysander looked oddly at Cayde, and Ouros simply grumbled, even as a few other Guardians tittered in silence. Saint-14 seemingly glared at him, before sighing heavily. "...let's move on."

 _...honestly, he's not half bad at lowering the tension in a room._ Granted, Cayde-6 apparently did it by becoming the lightning rod of controversy and derision...which he apparently didn't mind. As far as Guardians went, Hawthorne actually found him tolerable.

"First off: the City is lost." Saint-14's statement was solemn, yet it needed to be said; judging by the irritated shuffling of the Guardians present, it was something that they had not wanted to deal with. Well, the Titan Vanguard was going to _make_ them deal with it. "I don't want to say it. I _hate_ having to say it. But we must work with the circumstances at hand. Even though it was our home for centuries, there were two key things that made it so precious: the Traveler...and the people." Saint-14 looked intently at everyone. "With the impending assault of the Nine, and with only one Evangelion to defend us...the Speaker, in his wisdom, ordered Osiris to evacuate the City, using means that only _he_ could utilize. And it goes without saying what happened to the Traveler."

"It _left_ us," bitterly growled Taeko-3, acting leader of the Praxic Warlocks.

Saint-14 didn't comment. "...so with those two factors missing, there's no point in trying to reclaim the City at this juncture. This is _not_ to say that we won't launch salvage operations to reclaim supplies and tech," quickly added Saint-14, noting the Hunters that had stood up to protest. Reluctantly, the cloaked Guardians sat back down. "However, with the Cabal having established total control over the City, a full-fledged assault is _out of the question._ Not with so many counting on us for protection."

The heads of the Stoneborn Order, the Chain Order, and the First Pillar Order all growled audibly. But they maintained their peace, knowing that Saint-14 would have _no_ issues throttling them in front of everyone. Needless to say, he had been in a bit of a foul mood with Osiris being out of commission.

Hawthorne quietly nodded to herself. _At least this guy has his priorities in order._

"...does Zavala know that we're not going to try and retake the City?" asked Ikora Rey. "His fondness for the City is...well known, even out in the Wilds."

"Why do you think Lady Katsuragi and Lord Shaxx are keeping him busy with interference ops with the other Iron Lords?" said Akagi-80, briefly glancing upward; somewhere in the atmosphere, _Saladin's Forge, Jolder's Watch_ , and _Radegast's Blade_ were running hard, and fighting the good fight.

xxxx

Meanwhile, on a war-moon holding position miles above Old France, a dark ritual was in progress. Even as the mobile fortress expelled massive tongues of flame to harass the Cabal warships targeting it, a horde of Witches were preparing to focus the inherent gravity of the war-moon, to use its very mass as an indirect weapon. When they finished, the force would be thrown against the world, crushing entire landscapes. Brutal and plain, after Xivu Arath's own heart.

However, the ritual was about to be interrupted.

A legion of Thralls rushed away from the ritual site, charging at the interlopers that had dared to assault the war-moon. Their screams echoed throughout the cavernous tunnels, a promise of death.

Lord Zavala outdid them all.

" _RAAAAAAAA!_ " roared the Awoken, his body surging with Arc energy; with a furious burst from his soul, the Titan fired a torrent of orange, electrified punches that rained down upon the Hive, pulverizing them with a proverbial hailstorm. If the hail were replaced by fists, that is.

Lord Shaxx advanced past him, firing his auto rifle into the remnants. "Good show, Zavala! Don't let up!"

Lady Katsuragi leapt atop a nearby pillar of black stone, unleashing her Golden Gun as Acolytes and Knights moved in to strike. "Look alive, boys! We're not done yet!"

BOOM.

The single bullet exploded in a massive flurry of fire, consuming a large group of Hive where they stood.

xxxx

"...so, Zavala's crankier than usual," said Cayde-6 with a nod. "Good to know. I'll make sure to stay away from him."

Saint-14 continued on. "Secondly: our operations against the Hive and the Taken are to continue with the utmost haste. The House of Arael will be a target of opportunity if anyone wishes to try and obtain anything useful from the Shard of the Traveler."

Hawthorne resisted the urge to chuckle.

(The energy of the Traveler had been twisted, somehow, over these long years. An artifact, perhaps, of the Collapse, and the harsh toll exacted from the Traveler's legendary sacrifice. All she knew growing up was that the forest containing the Shard was dangerous, filled with death and birds of light.)

 _Good luck with that one_ , thought the sniper.

"And what of the armored bastards?" asked Sloane. "What are we going to do about the Cabal?"

"If they attack us, then we will retaliate in kind. Otherwise, we are to leave them be."

 _This_ was quite unpopular, judging by how many Guardians suddenly leapt to their feet and began shouting angrily at the Titan Vanguard. Clovis-9, in particular, looked quite incensed. "...you'll have to beg our pardon, _Acting_ Commander. Are you saying that after weeks of fighting the Cabal tooth and nail, of taking down and stealing ships...you want us to leave them _be?_ "

"The circumstances are different," flatly replied Saint-14. "Tell me: why have the Cabal not bombarded us from above? Why have the Cabal not attacked _any_ of the refugee camps? Given our current state, they would be able to kill the civilians quite easily. So why haven't they?"

The other Guardians felt their ire flag, and dim; they looked at each, trying to decipher the Exo Titan's logic.

"...revenge," murmured Ouros. The head of the Sunbreakers looked up, as though an epiphany had struck her. "It's about slaking our thirst for vengeance."

Akagi-80's eyes flickered with understanding. "...the Cabal are well aware of how Guardians are capable of resurrecting themselves. You still have the Light, so death is not final, so long as your Ghosts are safe...but your goals are tied to the people...if they were _gone_..."

"...exactly," said Saint-14. "Why do you think I ordered the Iron Lords to turn their focus toward the war-moons striking at Earth? Or why I had them reinforce our holdings in the Iron Lands and the Cosmodrome instead of launching additional strikes against the Red Legion?"

"...a mutual détente," concluded Kaworu Nagisa. "How interesting."

"We Guardians number less than fifteen thousand, now. The forces of the Cabal and the Hive number in the millions each, at _least._ We don't know the total population of the Cabal homeworld, and there's no telling how many Hive there are, crawling about in their otherworldly realms...but the Hive's goals involve the total destruction of _everything_. The Cabal, judging by the broadcast from their Emperor at this war's outset, are here to claim the Traveler for themselves. So long as our City protected the Traveler, we were guaranteed enemies. Now...that may not be the case."

Cayde-6 tilted his head, prompting the chicken atop his horn to cluck with protest. "Gotta say Saint, this is...really _weird_ , coming from you. I mean, you're the guy that everyone called the _Bright Crusader_ , after all."

"Believe me Cayde, every circuit in my synthetic brain is _screaming at me_ ," admitted the Titan Vanguard. "But imagine what would happen, if the Cabal had continued their campaign against us; without the defenses of the City, an orbital bombardment would have wiped out the refugee camps one by one." After all, Unit-01 couldn't be everywhere at once. "Imagine: the Guardians rising from the ashes of the dead, knowing that we had completely failed the people we had sworn to protect. How would the vast majority react, if not _all_ of us?"

"With fire and fury," stoically answered Lakshmi-2, representative of the Future War Cult. "Never stopping, never ending...because our pain would never end. The shame of our failure would drive us to ever greater heights of rage."

"An army of undying warriors, throwing themselves at the Cabal with unyielding anguish...sounds spooky," admitted Hawthorne.

Saint-14 nodded. "Make no mistake: this apparent hesitation by the Cabal with regards to us is _completely_ strategic. Their commanders have apparently realized that, with the fall of the City, we would be too focused on ensuring the continued survival of the civilian populace to seek out unnecessary conflict. This, in turn, would allow them to focus more of their resources against the Hive, the Taken, the Vex, and the Fallen alike throughout all operational theaters in the Solar System. In like manner, this also means the Hive's war-moons are preoccupied with the Cabal fleets instead of striking at us directly...but you get my point. I want this particular state of affairs to last as _long as possible_ , until our own position is more stable."

The various Guardians and faction representatives were silent, mulling over the Acting Commander's words. There was...a good deal of logic, there. "...how do you know that the Guardians would react that way?" asked Clovis-9, green eyes glimmering with something akin to empathy. "Hypothetically speaking."

"...because it is the same rage I felt when I began my crusade against the Fallen, after Six Fronts," admitted the Titan Vanguard. "The sight of so many dead, even though it was our victory? I can only imagine what total failure would be like. And there were _plenty_ of Guardians who joined me."

"...huh. Character growth! I have to say, this is a weird day," joked Cayde-6.

"Even though Osiris was his apprentice, I've learned plenty from the Speaker's wisdom as well...especially when it comes to proper prudence. Which brings me to my third point." The Exo Titan leaned onto the table, looking intently at each member of the Consensus. "Based on reports from Cayde-6's Hunter scouts, the Speaker is alive."

This caused the Guardians and the faction representatives to murmur with interest, and a slight bit of hope...well, less so for Lysander. Akagi-80 appeared unaffected, as she calmly asked, "What is his current status?"

"Based on long-range observations? He is the personal prisoner of Dominus Ghaul, and is subject to regular interrogation." Saint-14's fist clenched tightly out of anger. "I can only imagine that the Speaker is cursing Ghaul's very name, remaining defiant for all our sakes."

xxxx

/Meanwhile, at the Tower/

The coils within the imprisoning pod finally dimmed, and their heat began to die off; agonized sweat poured out from the crevices of the Speaker's mask; he hung loosely from the shackles, raising his head wearily to gaze into Ghaul's placid face.

At last, Gendo Ikari spoke. "...I don't know if Cabal eat humans or not...but...I think there's better ways of cooking me."

The Emperor hummed thoughtfully. "Still mouthy, aren't we?"

"All I'm saying...is that I'm done on this side...you might want to flip me over, to ensure an even temperature," breathed the Speaker.

Ghaul quietly paced, looking intently at the Speaker's masked face. "...how curious. You alternate between stony silence, and idle chatter...how surprising, for one who calls themselves _Speaker._ "

"Perhaps...I'm telling you plenty, without being completely obvious. Or perhaps I overestimated your intelligence. If you'll permit to be blunt: it would save you a lot of time if you just killed me."

The Dominus seemed amused by his petulance. "And risk you regenerating, free of your bonds? I think not." He tilted his head, red eyes glittering with understanding. "Yet if that were all, you would have simply bit your tongue and drowned on your own blood...so you yourself are unsure if you are still immortal."

The Speaker said nothing.

"We have had more pressing matters than pursuing those who have fled your City...and so have they. Which gives me more time to speak with you."

"How flattering. But I'm spoken for."

"It will take more than petty insults and vile barbs to get under my skin, Speaker."

"Give me time."

Ghaul chuckled, continuously pacing. "It's curious. You defended the Traveler for untold years...it seems to have abandoned you for its prior hosts...and yet you still retain its power. One would almost think that its departure was an intentional stratagem."

"If one were delusional, maybe. The Light is always connected, regardless of its concentration or distribution...unless it is utterly taken from us, the Traveler's current location means nothing with regards to our ability to wield its power. But given your _Exalted_...you would know this already, wouldn't you?"

"Insightful," mused the Emperor. "For years, I have studied the Traveler; the worlds it has touched; its power over life and death; its Light, channeled by the Exalted...and yet I have always wondered what drives the Traveler's choices. We Cabal were gifted such a great weapon, it is true...but the Traveler itself never graced us with its presence." Ghaul paused, staring straight at the Speaker's face. "Help me understand, _Speaker_...what made your race worthy of the Traveler's Light? What made your kind suitable for these Giants that you call _Evangelion_ , so strangely similar in form to my Exalted? Gifted equally in one way, yet not another; what is the difference between humanity and the Cabal?" he growled.

Gendo bit down on his teeth, yet he couldn't help but shake from muted laughter. The sheer ignorance was refreshing. "...maybe you smell bad. Ever consider that? Maybe that's why you always wear full armor and helmets everywhere...then again, perhaps body odor is a cultural mainstay on your planet..."

Dominus Ghaul stared...and then sighed. "Perhaps your tongue will be less thorny after another round." The Emperor turned away, and the imprisoning pod began to close. "Until next time."

Gendo raised his head. "Ghaul!" The Dominus paused, and looked over his shoulder. "Riddle me this: you have four fingers...so do all Cabal... _why_ then, does your precious Exalted have **_five?_** " He took no small amount of pleasure in the narrowing of the Emperor's eyes.

Then the coils turned back on, and he resigned himself to enduring once more.

xxxx

The Consul stared from afar as the pod slammed shut. He had not misheard what the masked human had said to his Emperor.

It was a decent question. One that had been the stuff of academic inquiry, an idle curiosity throughout the history of the myths surrounding the Exalted, and the legends of Acrius. All told, however, it had been...an esoteric topic.

But apparently, the Speaker believed otherwise. Given how many _other_ Giants were present throughout this system...

The aged warrior-scholar nodded to himself, slowly departing the open air of the Tower's plaza. As he descended into its depths, he entered the Speaker's Observatory, quietly waving off the Psions that stood guard. Advancing up the steps, he glanced at the small pedestal that had been developed by the Ice Reapers; surrounded by a series of half-rings and bound by strings of Arc, Void, and Solar energy, was the Speaker's Dead Person...or _Ghost_ in the native tongue. The drone, colored a bloody shade of orange, was silent. Yet the soul within remained.

The Consul concentrated; the air around him seemed to take on a purple and white glow, hollow and yet fuller. As his mind took precedence - fully developing the psionic projection - the image of the Ghost faded away. In its place, sitting idly atop the thick pedestal, was a rather lanky and elderly human male. The man looked around, arching an 'eyebrow' out of curiosity. " _Hmm. An interesting simulation...a metaphysical projection, linked to mental thoughts and conscious self-imagery? Fascinating._ "

The Consul sighed, staring intently at the image of the man. "You are the Ghost of the Speaker. His close confidante and partner. His connection to the Traveler's Light. And...judging by your presence, a scholar of sorts."

" _...well, it's been a great deal of time since I've done any dissertations,_ " admitted the ghostly projection. " _...but where are my manners? It's been some time, so to speak. Most would know me as Fuu...but I'm Kozou Fuyutsuki. Dr. Fuyutsuki._ "

"I am simply the Consul to the Emperor. Nothing more, and nothing less. And I must confess...there are a few things I would like to speak with you about." And, hopefully, confirm. One way or another.

" _...very well then. It's not like I have anything better to do._ "

xxxx

"...so, we going to launch a rescue op?" asked Cayde-6. "Cause it seems like the proper thing to do."

"...the Speaker is a target of opportunity at this point. He is a Guardian like us, and can endure. He would understand," admitted Saint-14, however grudgingly.

 _Kind of a bum deal,_ thought Hawthorne. Then again, Lysander seemed rather smug about it, even if he didn't say anything out loud.

"...and now, for my fourth point." Saint-14 glanced over at the black-haired Awoken from Seele. "Representative Nagisa?"

The man nodded. "Our scout fleet is rather...hampered, at the moment, with all of the conflict in our system. But we have managed to get a view of Mercury."

xxxx

/Meanwhile, Millions of Miles Away/

War swirled around Mercury, its defenders driven to an ecstatic frenzy by the arrival of the Traveler.

The Red Legion reinforcements, courtesy of Empress Caiatl, had turned on the Eliksni with grim determination, enabling the Dusk Bringers and the Dawn Breakers to focus more effectively on the Hive's war-moons. As a result, they had finally been able to bring the _Almighty_ out of warp and into the space between Mercury and its Sun. Valus Kazar watched silently as the superweapon's systems began the process of locking on to the planet, utilizing a combination of gravity waves and electromagnetism to break down and draw in the needed raw materials to establish a connection with the star's magnetic field.

The Traveler's presence presented an unusual wrinkle, but perhaps breaking down its current refuge would _prompt_ it to flee once more.

"Sir, incoming projectile!"

Kazar grunted, staring at the tactical map displaying all nearby warships and objects of interest around the planet. It seemed that the Traveler's escort - what appeared to be a giant aquatic _creature_ , of all things! - had launched a large asteroid towards the Almighty at a surprising velocity. "Bring it down."

The Almighty's defensive escort - over four dozen warships - had already opened fire, unleashing a barrage of planet-cracker missiles at the planetoid, over six kilometers long at least.

To their shock, the missiles exploded against a massive _Anima Murum._ Valus Kazar blinked with shock; an asteroid with a soul?! Or was it rife with enough lifeforms of such spiritual strength so as to manifest so mighty a shield?! "Brace for impact!"

DOOM.

The Almighty was incredibly large, such that the asteroid was a proverbial pebble compared to its girth. Such was the Cabal's engineering prowess, that the collision did not destroy the mighty weapon! True, there would be a dent at the sight of impact, and the Almighty quivered slightly...but the asteroid lost, its body cracking fatally.

Kazar growled. "Get us a status report, and begin repairs!" A collision of that magnitude, however much it failed to destroy the Almighty, could have damaged some of the more important systems-

And that's when the asteroid erupted, revealing its lone passenger: a dark mass of blade and shadowy flesh, larger than a carrier, tearing into the Almighty's hull and digging in deep.

As alarms began to wail, with all personnel screaming orders to repel the invader, Kazar knew the asteroid's purpose at last: to not destroy the Almighty itself...but to deliver its destroyer.

 **CRASH!  
**  
The walls buckled, and a massive face burst through: a deathly skull, with eyes like stars, viewing them _all_ with contempt.

++ ** _SUBMIT_** ++

The Cabal all unleashed their firearms.

The creature snarled.

- _ **IT WAS NOT A REQUEST**_ -

His eyes blazed with divine fire.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
xxxx

"...we're not exactly sure about the nature of the vessel that the Cabal brought in-system. But according to my last report, the Progenitor Zeruel had managed to successfully board it. The exact words of my scout Gehrig-7 are as follows: ' _that is a damn fancy light show_ '." Kaworu Nagisa glanced up from his tablet. "If nothing else, the Fallen are giving as good as they've got."

"...are we going to strike at Mercury? To try and reclaim the Traveler?" asked Ouros.

"I think the Traveler's made it pretty damn obvious what side _it's_ on," grumbled Taeko-3.

"...for the time being, it seems that the Traveler has chosen to align itself with the Fallen, its former hosts," said Saint-14.

"...wait. The Fallen used to have the Traveler?" Hawthorne looked around, expecting shock and outrage. But there was none of it. "...did you all know this?"

"The House of Tabris is officially allied with the Queen of the Reef, even though it's only comprised of _one_ member," explained Akagi-80. "Variks is his name, and he disclosed some time ago that the Traveler used to be allied with _his_ people, the Eliksni." It wasn't really much of a secret, given how the Fallen universally referred to Guardians and humanity in general as _thieves_. "We would ask him for current insight regarding the Traveler's return to the Fallen, but he hasn't been seen since before the Nine attacked the City. We don't know _where_ he's been."

"...well then." _That_ was certainly a thing, mused Hawthorne.

"That being said...depending on how circumstances play out, we may have to find out what's become of Variks, as he is undoubtedly the _friendliest_ Fallen we've ever encountered. It will depend how the greater scope of the war pans out...which brings me to my fifth point. In light of Osiris's incapacitation, we will need someone to fill his position as the Warlock Vanguard, at least for the duration." The Exo Titan looked quietly towards Ikora Rey. "I nominate Ikora Rey for the position."

The dark-skinned woman stared incredulously at him. "What-?"

"Seconded," interrupted Akagi-80.

"I have no objections," said Kaworu Nagisa.

"Given her long experience out in the field, and her Hidden...I vote 'aye' as well," said Clovis-9.

There were some murmurs amongst the Guardians and the other faction representatives, but it was one of general agreement.

"...just as long as she tones down the scariness," cautiously said Cayde-6. "I _still_ remember what you did to Shaxx in your first Crucible match. Other than that, I'm good."

Ikora huffed. "You cannot be serious-"

"Ikora. Please." Akagi-80 looked plaintively at her. "You've got the experience, and a lot of Warlocks look up to you. I would...consider it a favor, if you agreed."

Hawthorne tilted her head, looking interestingly back and forth between the Exo and the human. _Huh. There's some history there with those two...pretty long history, by the look of it.  
_  
The Warlock stared plainly at the representative of Nerv, lips forming a steely line...until finally, her expression softened. "You don't have to phrase it that way, my friend...very well. Let it be on the record that I accept the position under protest, even though I acknowledge the necessity of it."

"So noted," said Saint-14.

"...say, while we're on the subject, anyone want to become the Hunter Vanguard?" asked Cayde-6. Hopefully.

"Any takers?" asked Saint-14.

"NOPE!" yelled every other Hunter in the room.

The Titan Vanguard looked back at his comrade. "Then that's a 'no', Cayde."

"...y'all suck," griped the Exo, crossing his arms and petulantly sitting down. "...I can make it a bet?" he offered.

" **HELL** NO!" yelled every other Hunter in the room.

"Aw."

Hawthorne honestly felt a little bad for Cayde-6.

(The griping finally prompted Cayde-6 to put his foot down. "Seriously guys, it's for a good cause!" said the Hunter Vanguard, trying to assuage the other cloaked Guardians as their caches were gathered and distributed into the general supply pool for the Farm. "And yes, I know you're upset that I didn't add mine. I'm like...ninety-percent certain that I've completely forgotten where mine are. Honest.")

Just a little. _With all these loons, you couldn't pay me enough to take the position._ "This is all well and good, but there's still a lot of firepower being flung about in the sky...and there's no guarantee that the fighting can be kept away." They had tried to do the same for the City. "You've got any plans to take the fight away from here? _Actual_ plans?"

"As a matter of fact, not counting the strikes ongoing against the Hive's war-moons...we do have at least _one_ significant venture ongoing." Saint-14 calmly glanced at his Ghost, which projected a holographic image into the air: it presented the rings of Saturn, and a particular vessel. "The Dreadnaught. Flagship of Oryx, the Taken King. We have a team of three Guardians on there as we speak, establishing transmat zones so that more Guardians can follow them. An assault on the Dreadnaught is our key to removing the focus of Oryx and his Taken from our world."

"...ambitious. Bold. Bringing the war to their doorstep," murmured Lakshmi-2.

"Any updates as to their current status?" asked Lysander.

"All we can say with any confidence is that they're probably not dead," answered Cayde-6. "Until they get more beacons set up, communication will be spotty..."

xxxx

/Meanwhile, aboard the Dreadnaught/

"Seriously, _how_ did you get us into this mess!?" demanded Eris Morn, rolling away from the claws of a Thrall.

"In my defense...!" yelled Fenchurch Everis, firing his super-electromagnetic crossbow - the _Iron Cupid_ \- at distant Cursed Thralls all the while. "...I _told_ you that I thought I'd find something interesting. And we most certainly have!"

'Interesting' was putting it mildly; the blasted Warlock had seen an unusual cranny, and had elected to crawl through it. By the time Eris and Chief had caught up with the slippery treasure hunter, they had somehow wound up in a cavernous expanse _full_ of hanging crypts, great and cylindrical. Then there had been that wave of Wizards appearing from wounds in the air, forcing the trio to take refuge within one of these massive prisons...which had brought them face-to-face with an imprisoned Hive warrior of exceptional power: Alak-hul, the Darkblade.

BOOM!

The sound of Alak-hul's double-bladed axe smashing into the ground echoed through the sunless cell, emitting a great shockwave; Chief, however, had teleported away from the strike, firing his Torch Hammer all the while. With a grim snarl, the Darkblade faded into murky ash, vanishing from sight.

" _Interesting_ , he says," growled the pale Hunter, lashing out with an A.T. Field-enhanced knife that stabbed through Thrall skulls.

' _:O!_ '

The cloud of ash manifested beside her, revealing a hulking silhouette. Instead of fleeing, Eris got _closer_ , raising a glowing hand and stabbing at the beast's torso-

 _Greater mastery over her soul and its boundaries had led to different talents._

 _She sensed the lack of an A.T. Field, for the soul of Alak-hul was still intertwined with his betters. Such was the way of the tithe, and the bond to their wretched Worms._

 _Her spirit sharpened like a knife, and she struck at the connection-_

Alak-hul snarled _furiously,_ backhanding Eris with a meaty and bony hand. The collision cracked some ribs, yet the Guardian still rolled to her feet and fired _Bane._ "Do not rest until this monster is _dead!_ "

Chief skipped around, finally teleporting out into midair, smacking the Darkblade's calcified helm with a metallic fist.

The beast snarled, and once more vanished into the dark.

"Gather!" yelled Eris, immediately whirling around so that her back was towards the center of the cell. Behind her, she could sense the presence of Chief and Fenchurch, staring out into the black prison. "...Fenchurch."

"Yes, dear leader?"

"...when we get out of this, we are going to have _words._ "

"Can't say _that's_ a new one," mockingly said the Awoken man.

"Focus. They're coming," stated Chief, firing his Torch Hammer into the ranks of Thralls that were emerging from the darkness.

Then the Darkblade took form once more, and the battle continued in earnest.

xxxx

"...but you know? I'm sure they're doing _fine_ ," concluded Cayde-6, nodding to himself.

"Last, but certainly not least: our allies in the Reef." Saint-14 glanced at Kaworu Nagisa and the other few Awoken that were present in the room. "They have been preoccupied for the entirety of this war by the full attention of the Hive deity Savathûn. News from the Awoken has been slow, almost nonexistent...and the soldiers still stationed with us are eager to return to their home. We will be assisting them."

"In what sense?" asked Jalaal, head of the _Nadir_ weapons foundry.

"Although the City has fallen, we still have Guardians keeping watch over the Ironlands and the Cosmodrome; our people are still working diligently on improving our space-faring capacities. We will be seeking volunteers to head on a mission to reinforce the Reef and help them fight back the Hive." Saint-14 glanced at the heads of the various Guardian Orders. "Spread the word among your subordinates. We will launch within the next week, once we coordinate with the Queen's Emissary."

"Where _is_ Petra Venj?" asked Ouros.

"In another refugee camp, a hundred miles to the north. She is anxious to return to the Reef...it's understandable. It is her home. Home is something I've been thinking about, as of late." The Exo paused, gathering himself. "Part of me wishes to launch another crusade; to strike at the heart of _all_ our enemies, and make them suffer for what they've done. But there are too many people to watch over and protect...such is the burden of leadership, to send others to fight and die and die again in your place. It is not one I would wish upon anyone else." Saint-14 stood tall, voice rumbling with authority and conviction. "We _will_ rally. We _will_ be victorious, in the end. But, most importantly of all...we will _live on._ " There was no room for doubt, no room for hesitation. "You are all dismissed. If there are any issues regarding the refugees, or rationing, or mission assignments...then I will see to it."

The faction representatives and heads of the various Orders calmly stood, speaking quietly amongst themselves before dispersing. Hawthorne remained silent, glancing over at Louis - the hawk and Cayde's chicken were actually _staring each other down_ , what the _hell?_ \- before moving towards the round table. "...can't help but notice you didn't mention a certain super-powered Giant."

(The rumors about Evangelion Unit-01 had been impossible to miss. Likewise for the stories that flew hard and fast for this mythical being. And yet, she couldn't help the sheer awe and fear that gripped at the sight of something so massive, pulverizing scores of Hive Tomb Ships before they ever got close to the Farm.)

"Do any of your plans involve Unit-01?"

Saint-14 turned towards the sniper, taking a few moments to answer. "...Unit-01 is our last line of defense. We still haven't re-established contact with Asuka-3, wherever it is the Nine sent her. Without Unit-02, Shinji Ikari's Evangelion is our trump card against the great powers of this system."

"...Unit-01 was the last line of defense for the City too, wasn't it? Didn't turn out so well." Hawthorne sighed. "I'm just saying, you should always have a backup plan."

"We're _working_ on it," growled the acting Vanguard Commander. "I have faith in the ability of our Guardians to do what seems impossible. But our enemies have done seemingly impossible things as well...which brings to mind something that has been plaguing me." He glanced over at Akagi-80. "Dr. Akagi. Have you yet been able to determine _how_ the Cabal obtained Evangelion Unit-04?"

"...I still don't have anything other than speculation. I wouldn't be able to say anything conclusive," admitted the aged Exo.

"Might want to up the priority on the Speaker then," halfway-joked Cayde-6. "If he's actually been talking one-on-one with the Cabal Emperor...I imagine he's managed to finagle _something_ with that silver tongue of his. Could be some valuable intel."

Lysander snorted. "We have more important things to worry about. I say leave him to rot."

"Your animus against the Speaker is _noted_ , Lysander," growled Saint-14. "Although we are grateful for the results of Operation THERMOPYLAE, there are many who still have living memory of your ill-timed coup." Much like the Farm, _all_ of the other refugee camps had been built, established, and manned by those who allied themselves with the Concordat, well before the City's evacuation had occurred. The amount of insight in such a decision was...appreciated, to a degree. " _Don't push it._ "

"...I don't know if Lysander's opinion is unwarranted." The members of the Consensus glanced towards Akagi-80, who was staring at the table intently. Her synthetic hands flexed, slowly curling into fists. "...given his personality, I don't trust him to not throw us under to save his own skin...I _can't_ trust him..." The Exo looked up, looking around quietly. She seemed to have...come to a decision of sorts.

"...Ritsuko," said Ikora Rey, eyes hardening like chips of flint. "...are you sure?"

"Yes." Akagi-80 looked meaningfully at Lysander. "I am."

"...wait...are you...?" The bearded man suddenly smiled widely. "Oh, how _precious_ this is! At long last, everything will be out in the open!"

"...you know, I gotta say, I _hate_ conversations within conversations that I'm not a part of. What are all of you talking about?" demanded Cayde-6.

"Yes. I am... _curious_ about what you're saying," said Clovis-9.

Hawthorne tilted her head, oddly fascinated by the ongoing interplay. _Huh..._

(Lysander's rants about the Speaker were a dime a dozen; even though they were admittedly interesting - and potentially horrifying, if they were _all_ true - she couldn't bring herself to care that much. She'd never met him. And, if she had her way, she'd never set foot into the City to find out.)

 _...well, looks I'll be finding out one way or another if all of Lysander's wild claims are true._ The sniper surreptitiously backed away, leaning against a bookshelf.

Akagi-80 looked at Saint-14, Cayde-6, Clovis-9, and Kaworu Nagisa; she glanced briefly at Lysander and Ikora Rey before sighing. "All records that remain regarding the Speaker's identity before the creation of the Consensus would only speak of an astute Warlock who called himself Rokubungi...but I know him, and _knew_ him in the Time Before, as Gendo Ikari...the _Supreme Commander of NERV_."

xxxx

On the outskirts of the Farm, Shinji Ikari sat on a hill, watching groups of people rotate between drills with their A.T. Fields. Sakura Suzuhara watched over them all, offering pointers and taking names as was needed. Even though word had spread by now amongst the Guardians that she was not one to be trifled, the civilians had been...less accommodating, at least at first. (Sakura-chan quietly offered him a small thermos full of soup; it had been mere hours since the City had fallen, and Misato had already departed to rejoin the Iron Lords. Something about the Hive and needing to hold them off, apparently. Even so...he appreciated the company. Until, after a long period of contemplation, Sakura-chan stood up, eyes sparkling with an inner fire. "You've been protecting us for a long time, Baka-Shinji...I think it's time everyone returns the favor." Turning on her heel, the youthful girl walked away with steel in her spine. "After all...this is our planet too. We should fight just as hard.")  
It had been...an interesting idea, to be sure. One that he wasn't even sure if the Consensus had signed off on or not. But if she wanted to give civilians the means to better protect themselves and their loved ones...who was he to argue?

Beside him, Yui floated quietly, her purple petals rotating slowly. " _I have to say, she's rather impressive._ "

"...yeah..."

" _...you've been rather down this past week._ " His continued silence prompted her to continue. " _Is it the Traveler?_ "

"...kind of."

" _Well, I suppose it is continuing the general trend of significant authority figures abandoning you, and...huh. I keep getting the sense that I should keep my mouth shut. I'll need to document this!_ "

Regardless of how much self-awareness that statement lacked, Shinji didn't comment on it. "Mother..." He sighed, gazing up at the sky. "Do you remember what it was like when the Traveler was first discovered?"

" _It was downright earth-shattering. Epochal, even. Mankind was changed_ forever."

"...growing up, the Traveler was _always_ there. Even if it was on Venus, or Mars...it was never far _away_. It was...comforting." He looked down at his right hand, feeling the Light move through his fingers. "Even...even with what my father _did_ to stop the Nine during the Cataclysm...the Traveler still decided to come back to Earth. It didn't _run away._ "

" _And now it has._ "

The Hunter shook his head. "...I...I really don't know _what_ to think."

"You are not the only one, yes?"

The strange presence suddenly pressed down upon his senses, prompting Shinji to leap to his feet. He looked at the newcomer, taking in the sight of ashen hair and red eyes...and then the voice finally clicked. "Variks?"

"Indeed, young Guardian," said the humanoid with a theatrical bow. Despite the cool temperature, he did not appear bothered by it, despite only wearing trousers, boots, and a green cloak. "There have been many things to think about, in these unusual times. In that sense...you and I are quite alike."

" _...the Vanguard has been looking for you,_ " flatly said Yui.

"I am quite sure," said the Tabrix, the miniature Servitor in his sternum gleaming cyan. "Would be odd if they did not, yes?"

" _...you are not on Mercury._ " The purple Ghost blinked, A.T. Fields glimmering in the mid-morning light. " _With the Traveler back with the Fallen...one would think that you'd be elated._ "

"In a sense, Variks is _quite_ elated. But there are gaps. Unknown possibilities. Great terror, lurking beneath the skins of so many...my people were mightier, once. Grander. Then we fell, lost to rage; fought amongst ourselves. Our hatred for those who 'stole' the Traveler from us...was enough to unify some. But now, our God has returned, and all is well...so you would think, yes?" The Kell of House Tabris shook his head. "But it is incomplete. Unfinished. In our people's current joy, we are blind to the reality that we are surrounded on all sides. We are not the star-spanning confederation that we once were. If we fail here...then there is nowhere to flee."

"...what are you saying...?" asked Shinji.

Variks didn't answer, not immediately. He simply stared at his Ghost, eyes red as blood. "...Evangelion...a curious existence, yes? Why has it drawn so much toward itself...?" A frustrated sigh. "I suppose there is only one way to know for sure...Variks has a proposition for you, Guardian."

"...I'm listening."

"Follow me, to the Shard of the Traveler. We shall meet with _Thaviks_ , the Kell of House Arael. He will serve as a second witness, to judge if you are worthy."

"Worthy of what?" warily asked Shinji.

"To come with me to Mercury. To face the Traveler on behalf of _your_ people."

Shinji blinked with something akin to shock. Just...just like that?

Yui's eye narrowed. " _What exactly is stopping us from going alone anyway? Why would we need you to get there?_ "

Variks smiled sadly. "Because Zeruel will strike you down. If Variks vouches for you...well, at least then you have a chance, yes?"

" _...a decent rebuttal._ "

Shinji impulsively protested, "But...I'm needed here-"

"The Shard is not too far from here, Guardian. If something were to attack...well, in Unit-01, you not be far, yes?"

" _Very true. An excellent point, and I am_ definitely _interested in seeing an Araelix up close without being psychically assaulted immediately. Let's do it, Shinji!_ "

Shinji Ikari stared intently at Variks. He seemed...empathetic. Understanding. Kind, almost. But mostly...sad. "...why me? Is it only because I'm the Pilot of Unit-01?"

"Variks admits that, to a certain degree. However...there is something I would like to confirm, you who are young, yet have seen much. Something that is unique to _you_ , and not your Evangelion."

Well, _that_ certainly wasn't cryptic at all. Apparently, the desire to _not_ be completely forthright wasn't unique to humanity. "...and that's it?"

"...if I am to be honest, even if you were not the Pilot of Unit-01...even if you were _not_ the existence called 'Shinji Ikari'...I would have selected you to come with me to Mercury, regardless."

"...but _why?_ "

Variks smiled sadly. "Because I learned everything I needed to know about who you are when you faced Taniks...when you faced the Remnant of Sachiel. That, young Guardian, was all that Variks needed to know." He quietly turned in the direction of the Shard, boots crunching the grass beneath his feet. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, Shinji Ikari suppressed his trepidation, and quietly nodded. In relative silence, the human and his Ghost followed the Fallen Kell into the woods.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Taken Ahamkara**

 **" _Even noo, th' Great Hunt continues...YALDI!_ "**

 **"Auron...you are sure?"**

 **" _Yes._ "**

 **Eriana-3 scowled, synthetic jaw grinding with a stark anguish. To think that a simple strike had led to this...how fitting. "...send a signal to the others. I'll draw the beast out."**

 **" _...very well. Be wary._ "**

 **As her Ghost rejoined her body, the Exo slowly advanced from the forest, into the small clearing. The exact location was somewhere in Old China, and they had been sent to reinforce a Guardian protecting a group of nomads. Thus far...they had not found that lone Guardian, and all of the nomads had been killed. A waste of life, all to slake someone's bloodlust. Or some _thing's_ bloodlust.**

 **The grip of her hand cannon was well-worn. Reassuring. It helped her maintain her composure, at the sight of a dead friend wearing the false skin of another. "Vell...you poor fool..."**

 **Vell Tarlowe's body twitched madly; overlaying his body was the image of ghostly Striker, so achingly familiar. Above him, the spectral image of a celestial dragon floated, eyes gleaming brightly. With a smug tone, the specter hissed.**

 **" _Your heart is full of longing, isn't it? Shall I grant your wish as well? You would no longer be separated from that which you adored, oh child mine._ "**

 **Eriana-3 hissed. "Even now, the Ahamkara refuse to _die_..."**

 **" _Our wishes are extensions of ourselves. Even if the body dies, we will live on._ "**

 **"...good to know." Wretched dragons! It seemed that being Taken had only made them more vexing. "Your original body must have been destroyed by something else...which means if I destroy your Vassal, then you will die for good."**

 **" _A fool's dare, oh CHATTEL MINE._ "**

 **The sudden strangeness that she felt intrude upon her soul was quick, splitting her attention. The image of Wei Ning, hauntingly beautiful, reared its fists to crush her.**

 **How unfortunate for this serpent's thrall that she was not alone. "Ana, Pula, now!"**

 **Golden peals of liquid fire erupted from the treeline, courtesy of Ana Bray's Golden Gun. The specter snarled, and electrified fists punched back at the terrifying blasts of Solar energy. Even as the grass began to catch fire, the body of Vell Tarlowe stood tall, surging with metaphysical energy.**

 **Then came a horrifically loud scream. "HEADS UP, YA REEKBEEK KNOB OF A _SHITE-GOBBLER!_ "**

 **The Taken Ahamkara's Vassal glanced up, right as a female Titan in sterling brown armor descended with a two-handed claymore held high. Her swing was true, lopping off Vell's left arm at the shoulder. The specter screeched, howling angrily at the three Guardians.**

 **"You're the leftover shadow of a war we finished long ago, and we have more important battles to fight...but since you seem hellbent on desecrating the dead and our memory of them..." Her left hand burned with a Fusion Grenade, and her right hand took aim with her hand cannon. "...we will return the favor, and _end you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!_ " And thus both of her hands sang a dirge, of fire and ruin and sorrow.**


	63. The Dark Forest

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Consensus**

 **" _I know that some decisions are unpopular. But they must be made regardless._ "**

 **HERACLES: Population control? Seriously? You picked a topic like this to broach at one of my last meetings?**

 **SPEAKER: To be honest, I'd rather cover such a thing with you instead of your chosen successor.**

 **HERACLES: Lysander should be dealing with this.**

 **OSIRIS: Your experience with the Concordat is still more extensive, and you're beloved by your faction's supporters. You'll be able to assuage them more effectively.**

 **CLOVIS-7: And how do you think I feel? This is my _first meeting.  
_**  
 **ANDAL: Well, you know what they say...better to go in raw.**

 **AKAGI-54: That's disgusting, _Brask.  
_**  
 **ANDAL: Depends on who 'they' are.**

 **SAINT-12: The abdication of the Symmetry was unexpected...then again, we didn't expect Ulan-Tan to fail. I _knew_ he shouldn't have gone to the House of Arael...!**

 **SPEAKER: It was an attempt made in good faith. We will not begrudge his memory like that.**

 **SAINT-12: ...of course, Speaker. My apologies.**

 **HERACLES: Can we get back to the subject at hand? Namely, _why_ population control?**

 **SPEAKER: Andal, if you will?**

 **ANDAL: Well, got a report from one of my Hunters. Her name's Giselle; good wrangler of civilians, if I do say so myself. Wears all-white armor...and despite that, I've _never_ seen her with so much as a smudge of dirt on it.**

 **SAINT-12: The Pilgrim Guard has spoken well of her.**

 **ANDAL: Which is one of the only reasons I believe her when she says she actually goes out on patrol in the Wilds. No Hunter should have armor _that_ clean.**

 **SPEAKER: Andal. The point?**

 **ANDAL: But basically, the House of Bardiel launched an attack on our outer territories. They were aided by the House of Ramiel.**

 **CLOVIS-7: An...alliance of Fallen Houses?**

 **SAINT-12: That was my reaction. The Houses have never been seen acting together before.**

 **SPEAKER: A good deal of our agricultural fields were put to the torch, before Hunters were able to repel their advance.**

 **AKAGI-54: ...which means we have an impending food shortage.**

 **SPEAKER: Precisely.**

 **HERACLES: ...damnation.**

 **OSIRIS: It's not like this is something _new_ ; the factions have all instituted some measure of similar restrictions before, even within living memory.**

 **CLOVIS-7: But not on a citywide level!**

 **OSIRIS: Honestly, it's something that I've personally considered for some time. After the last time we had to limit Glimmer expenditure during a shortfall-**

 **HERACLES: Of course _you_ would. _Typical.  
_**  
 **SPEAKER: Heracles. We don't want to spread ourselves too thinly. Stricter control over the civilian birth rate would be more easily implemented than other methods of resource control.**

 **HERACLES: Are you going to police our people in the bedroom?**

 **SPEAKER: Don't be so gauche. There are much more elegant methods of social engineering.**

 **AKAGI-54: ...that's not _untrue_. We would have to get creative about it.**

 **SAINT-12: Given most civilians' fear of the Fallen, I don't think the people will need that much convincing.**

 **CLOVIS-7: So are we just going to sit back and let the Fallen run roughshod over us? Are the Guardians not going to take the fight to them?!**

 **SAINT-12: You leave _that_ to me. Once I meet with the heads of our Titan Orders, we'll have a new offensive under way. Andal, I'll need all of the latest intel from your scouts.**

 **ANDAL: Yay...**

 **SPEAKER: At the very least, we should have a preliminary discussion about parent-child quotas with the lesser factions as well, and determine the best way to implement them. If need be, I can try and persuade some of the more well-known Guardians to aid in a propaganda effort.**

 **ANDAL: Gotta be honest, it sounds _dirty_ when you say it like that.**

 **SPEAKER: It is what it is. I have no need to sugarcoat anything with the Consensus. Saint-12, do you think Lord Saladin or Zavala would be willing to assist?**

 **SAINT-12: ...not Saladin. Zavala, perhaps, depending on how it were worded. If it meant increasing the chances of the City's survival...**

 **SPEAKER: I'll consider him a possibility. I'll try and see if Rezyl Azzir would be amenable to it as well.**

 **AKAGI-54: ...Azzir's been rather _off_ as of late...or is it just me?**

 **OSIRIS: The recent resurgence of the Fallen has...disillusioned him, some. I know that Asuka-2 volunteered to team up with him on some missions, to try and help him.**

 **HERACLES: Good. If anyone can bring the Hero out of a funk, it would be the Crimson Exo.**

 **SPEAKER: Regarding the topic at hand, are we going to propose anything formal?**

 **CLOVIS-7: I motion that we table this discussion on 'population control' for now, and discuss it further at the next meeting, once we've had a chance to speak with the heads of the lesser factions...and I will grant the stipulation that we at least formulate some preliminary quotas.**

 **HERACLES: _Seconded.  
_**  
 **SPEAKER: We have a second. Any objections to Clovis-7's motion...? Very well. Moving on to the next topic at hand: the recent influx of Awoken from the Reef.**

 **CLOVIS-7: ...are their ships still functional?**

 **OSIRIS: As far as we've been able to ascertain, yes.**

 **CLOVIS-7: Well, that's _one_ plus.**

 **HERACLES: You honestly couldn't have left _these_ sorts of discussions for Lysander? I was looking forward to retiring...**

 **AKAGI-54: The longer it isn't dealt with, the more the underlying issues will fester. Best to get it all taken care of as soon as possible.**

 **SPEAKER: Well spoken, Dr. Akagi. Such is the nature of governance: it's mostly unpleasant, full of headaches, and underappreciated...and yet all the more necessary.**

 **HERACLES: At least on _that_ , Speaker, you and I are in agreement.**

xxxx

/The Farm/

The interior of the tent was silent, after Akagi-80 and Lysander had finished their... _extensive_ tale. The old journal of Ryoji Kaji was in Cayde-6's hands, and the Exo Hunter was flipping through it quietly.

"...you are asking us to believe _very_ outlandish things," remarked Saint-14.

Lysander snorted. "You would doubt our shared testimony? The words of this journal, which predicted so much? The experiences of Dr. Akagi, who worked personally with Gendo Ikari in the Time Before?"

"You are asking us to believe that the Speaker maintained a psychopathic persona for _centuries,_ " growled the Titan Vanguard. "In the face of countless public interactions? In the face of all the governmental minutiae, in the face of every single Guardian that he's counseled? You can't blame me for being incredulous, _Lysander._ "

"...huh, this actually predicted Ana Bray's portable bunker buster that _she_ calls a Golden Gun..." Cayde-6 flipped another page.

"...I was his confidante for the longest time," murmured Akagi-80. "If he needed something done, if he needed a vote, or an action done...I did it. Because I trusted him. But in the face of the depths that Rei Ayanami was willing to stoop to, to pursue the vision of Nokris...I was just too damn _tired_ of staying quiet for _that man_ and his schemes."

"And the fact that he is absent and Osiris is incapacitated played no part in your decision, I imagine," remarked Kaworu Nagisa with a queer little smile.

"And what are _you_ implying?" growled Lysander.

The gray-skinned Awoken held up his hands, mockingly acquiescing. "Oh, nothing in particular...only that the actions of the Speaker seem...somewhat reasonable, to me."

Akagi-80 balked. "Are you _kidding-?!_ "

"I have...extensive experience with what despair and desperation can drive you to," finished the Awoken, his red eyes glittering with a strange light. "We are all speaking with certain biases here. Your view is colored by your shared history..." He turned towards Lysander. "...and _your_ view is tainted by your ideological disagreements, among other things."

Lysander snorted with disgust. "You're defending him?"

"Only trying to maintain a...neutral perspective, since the man isn't here to speak for himself. Is that not one of the basic tenets of City governance? That all parties should be given a chance to make their case?"

"He already _made_ his case to Osiris and myself, after the Stranger whisked away Rei Ayanami's original body," muttered Dr. Akagi. "...the hell of it is, he was very _blunt_ about his own motives. Everything was just so he could reunite the soul of his wife, which had been split into two by the Contact Experiment with Unit-01."

"Can I just say that the Speaker's wife sounds cuckoo for cocoa puffs?" Cayde-6 suddenly paused. "...there's another catchphrase...what the hell are _cocoa puffs?_ "

"A sugary cereal comprised of puffed grains flavored like chocolate," dryly answered Ikora. "Found a box of them out in Old Canada years ago that hadn't been ravaged by vermin. They were still edible, surprisingly."

"...that sounds _amazing_ ," whispered Cayde-6. "Making a note to myself, find a Memory Chip for _eating cocoa puffs_ if it exists...but yeah, Yui Ikari, very crazy."

"...in a sense, she and my mother w-were two peas of a pod. Brilliant...but twisted, in their own ways." Akagi-80 huffed. "As horrible as it sounds, Gendo was actually Yui's moral center. Kept her grounded."

Clovis-9 frowned. "...but why go to such convoluted lengths? I've already thought of a number of quicker methods by which he could've reclaimed Unit-01 from Old Japan; he could've started up a faction of his own, or a Warlock Order dedicated to unearthing the secrets of NERV, GEHIRN, and SEELE; in the days before the City, I'm damn well _sure_ he could have been a relatively successful Warlord, if he wanted. But no; he was almost _aggravatingly_ altruistic."

Akagi-80 shook her head. "One of the issues with being allied with a cryptic time traveler; he believed that if he could follow a certain chain of events, he could then more easily manipulate the potential outcomes. Yet if he tried to act against Rei Ayanami, he would also limit his own knowledge...in that sense, he was very similar to you and your journal, Lysander."

The expression on the bearded man's face would have spoiled honey.

"Then why did he get captured?" Everyone turned towards Hawthorne, who was watching them with keen eyes. "I've only ever heard the opinions of Lysander and the Concordat to go on...but I've never met the man personally. For all this talk...you'd think he'd be the kind of person who would have evacuated with the rest of us, instead of going down with the ship, as it were."

"...that is something I've puzzled about, but if there's one thing I've learned about Gendo Ikari, it's that he's strangely flexible when it comes to how manipulative he can be." She chuckled bitterly. "Trust me; if he wanted to leave the City, he would have. He's _right_ where he wants to be."

xxxx

/Meanwhile, at the Tower/

The Speaker had endured many things in his long, extended life.

But right now, his mettle was truly being tested. Not by the almost-scalding temperatures within the imprisoning pod, oh no; that was a relatively mild torture, easily ignored. However...his hands were bound, and his Light was being suppressed, so that he couldn't manipulate it. Just one little stimulation of Arc energy, that's _all_ he needed...but no. Even that was denied him.

And so he stewed within the heat, trying to ignore the _Traveler-damned_ _ **ITCH**_ on the tip of his nose.

 _...this is fine. This is absolutely fine. Everything is just. Fine_ , mentally chanted Gendo, as though it were a mantra. _Everything. Is. Absolutely. Fine._ "...rrgh..." _EVERYTHING'S. FINE._

This was going to be a _long_ day...

xxxx

Hawthorne sighed. "Guess I'll have to take your word for it on that one."

"But the point remains: what could he have to gain by leaving himself in the clutches of the Red Legion?" Hawthorne glanced over at Lysander. "Schemer or not, there has to be a reason."

"...I believe we are looking in the wrong direction on this matter." Everyone turned towards the new Warlock Vanguard. "Regardless of our individual experiences with the Speaker, with Gendo Ikari, there is a factor that drove his actions that we need to account for: Rei Ayanami." Ikora looked intently at Akagi-80. "Are we aware of _exactly_ what this 'Blasphemous Vision' is?"

"...my mother...she always seemed... _amused_ , by what it entailed..." Akagi-80 shivered. "Light and Darkness intertwining into a single being...with the Hex being enforcers of Ayanami's will..."

"But what is its ultimate form? That is the goal; _how_ will it be carried out?"

"...I'm not sure, Ikora. I don't know if Ayanami ever revealed how her plan would manifest. Mother never let that slip. Neither did Gendo."

Clovis-9 tapped the table with his fingers. "I'm _more_ intrigued by this whole 'business' with time-traveling and these... _iterations._ How many are present amongst our ranks?"

"...I wouldn't be able to say," admitted Akagi-80. "I knew of their existence, but not their individual identities. Gendo didn't trust me enough to let _that_ information slip," she spat.

"Most likely because he knew you would've sought to cull her influence," offered Lysander. "He was already working with the Stranger; can you imagine all the benefits he got out of having allied eyes everywhere, with no one being the wiser?"

"But to _what end?_ " retorted Saint-14. "You have spoken of Rei Ayanami, a creature forged by Naoko Akagi from the flesh of Nokris and human; of her manifestation called the Exo Stranger, with which she can travel through time; of _all_ these different iterations of her soul, embodied in different people throughout the ages; you speak of how wretched this creature is...and yet I keep coming back to the fact that _we're still here._ "

"Your own _bias_ is showing, Saint-14," snarled Lysander.

Saint-14 snorted. " _Don't_ be petty. THINK. It only took a matter of days for Savathûn to formulate a ritual to let the Hive invade the City, using _just_ Lady Efrideet and her ship! If Gendo truly had dark designs in mind for the people of Earth, then he would have been able to accomplish that easily. Likewise for Rei Ayanami!"

"...it's always likely that the timeframes that Ayanami is working with are much longer than we are imagining," murmured Ikora. "For someone allied so closely with the Vex as she appears to be, it's actually quite possible that her Vision's implementation requires untold millennia to completely implement."

"You're missing my point, Ikora." The Exo Titan sighed, gathering himself. "...consider Instrumentality. The ritual that the Nine tried to implement ages ago." He glanced over at Lysander. "Your journal alleges that it was Gendo who essentially crippled the Traveler. But in doing so, he _stopped_ the Nine, which brought the onslaught of the Darkness to an end. As one who did not live through the Cataclysm, what would _you_ have done?"

"I wouldn't have been in the situation to begin with; a righteous man would have washed his hands of SEELE, of NERV, of all their wretched experiments with the Hive!" retorted Lysander.

"Am I the only who's _weirded out_ by the idea of the Evangelions being part-Hive?" said Hawthorne.

"Neeeyope," casually answered Cayde-6, flipping another page in Kaji's journal. "...huh. This picture shows Taniks killing Andal Brask... _that_ would've been good to know ahead of time..." He flipped another page, jaw tight with emotion.

"It is easy to say what you _would_ have done, but the actions of a life lived will always trump words. _Every_ time. And out of everyone in this room, the _only_ one who has actually brought war to the City, who has actually _raised_ _ **arms**_ against the people who lived within it...was _you_ , Lysander. You and your Concordat," growled Saint-14.

Lysander did not respond. Judging by the dismayed curl on his lip, it was a point that he accepted willingly. "I was...operating off of incomplete information. I acted as best as I could using what I knew at the time."

"And you wouldn't grant the Speaker the same courtesy? He _argued against me and Osiris_ when deliberating your fate! For what you did, after Twilight Gap, we would have been justified in executing you!" The Titan's visor blazed with an angry purple glow. "Have you no sense of gratitude?!"

Akagi-80 rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't have been out of any sense of altruism or fair play. Lysander being alive served his purposes more than Lysander being dead. That's all."

"And it all comes down to this: _what purpose?_ As you yourself admitted, Dr. Akagi...Gendo Ikari desired to reunite his wife's soul. And yet, as Clovis-9 pointed out, there were less convoluted ways of accomplishing that. Am I supposed to vilify his motive when the result is the Concordat having fortified refugee camps all throughout the EDZ? Camps that were ready and _able_ to received thousands upon thousands of refugees?" The Titan Vanguard slowly let his fists unclench. "And through it all...he served the City and its people diligently, and without complaint! Consoling Ghosts who had yet to find their partner; offering wisdom to new Guardians; fighting as well as everyone else when the Fallen brought war upon us during Six Fronts and Twilight Gap!" Saint-14 paused, his visor slightly dimming. "...you both may know the face of Gendo Ikari...but I have only ever known the face of the Speaker. And even if your accusations about him cooperating with a Hive demigod _are_ true...I will not condemn him for that on _your_ word alone."

Lysander bared his teeth with barely contained disgust. "It's good to know just how morally flexible you are, _Titan._ "

"If I were to condemn the Speaker for that...then I would also have to condemn my friend for his use of Vex technology. Even if the Vex desire our ultimate end, Osiris _still_ was able to use their powers to evacuate the entire City. Your distaste for anything not of the Light is legendary, Lysander; would you begrudge Osiris for using the tools of the enemy for his own ends?"

"At what point does it s-stop?" demanded Akagi-80, synthetic eyes flickering wildly. "W-w-where does the c-cost become too high to _bear?_ "

"...I don't know, Dr. Akagi. I honestly don't know," admitted the Bright Crusader.

"...you know, something just occurred to me." Cayde-6 shut the journal shut with an authoritative snap. "Does the kid know that the Speaker is Gendo Ikari?"

"As far as I'm aware, no," answered Akagi-80. "...given their relationship in the Time Before, we would have found out by now if he did."

"How so?"

"The collateral damage would have been enormous."

"That bad, huh?" Cayde-6 sighed. "Family issues. I can relate...I think."

"Honestly, the fact that Shinji's as decent as he is? It's a bloody _miracle_ ," said Akagi-80. "If we told him that his father was currently held captive by the Cabal, he'd jump for joy at the man getting his just desserts."

"...and what about Rei Ayanami? One of her iterations was his comrade, correct? The Pilot of Unit-00?" Ikora quietly cupped her chin, lightly pacing. "Fighting against the Ahamkara, born of Nokris...yet she was _also_ born of Nokris...allied with the Speaker, and working with the City in various forms...yet her overall aims are still inscrutable. What is it that lies between Formless and Form? What is the threshold between Light and Darkness?" The new Warlock Vanguard frowned, coming to a stop. "...it all keeps coming back to Evangelion: a weapon born from Darkness, yet powered by the Light. If we knew exactly what her aim is...we could prepare properly..."

"...well, I suppose now would be a good time to bring to light a certain bit of information from the Reef." Kaworu Nagisa lightly ran a hand through his black hair, a small smile on his face. "It concerns the Purge."

"...that _what?_ " asked Hawthorne.

"It was something that came to the Vanguard's attention, thanks to communication between the Cryptarchies of the City and the Reef," explained Saint-14. "We...were unable to obtain additional information before the war began."

Kaworu nodded. "Fortunately, I _have_ contacts of a sort..."

xxxx

/Meanwhile, within the Dark Forest/

Variks paused. The Servitor in his chest lightly chirped. With a deliberate movement, he reached up to the tip of his nose and scratched it. _Ah. Better._ Glancing over his shoulder, the Tabrix called out, "Stay close, young Guardian! You don't want to be caught alone by the House of Arael."

xxxx

"...but I _am_ aware of the target of the Purge: the iterations of Rei Ayanami, of which the missing Princess was one."

There was a definite sea-change within the room, as the hypotheticals of Ayanami's reach took on a hard reality. Regardless of the enigmatic being's particular views vis-a-vis humanity...her nature and wide-spanning alliances with elements of the Hive and the Vex were not something to ignore. That the vaunted Mistress of Secrets, a figure of great power and knowledge amongst the Awoken, had been one of them?

"...well, _that_ explains why she was even scarier than the Queen," said Cayde-6, as though a long-unanswered mystery had finally been solved.

"Is it possible that the Queen of the Reef discovered something about Ayanami? Something that made her continued presence unpalatable?" asked Clovis-9.

"In all likelihood, her mere existence would have been considered intolerable, given that these iterations owed their loyalty to someone who wasn't the Queen," plainly answered Kaworu. "In fact, the Princess's initial disappearance was tied to a failed interrogation attempt, before Nula Sov was whisked away by...something. But...there was something of greater magnitude that was discovered, during that interrogation: that Rei Ayanami had a hand to play in the Traveler's departure from the worlds of the Eliksni. What that hand was, unfortunately, is not something my contact was privy to."

In light of the Traveler's most _recent_ movement, those words took on an entirely different light. "...do you think Ayanami had something to do with the Traveler leaving _this_ time?" asked Lysander, his brow tense with anxiety.

"...I don't know," admitted Akagi-80. "I...all of my knowledge about her is limited to my own lifetime, here on Earth, and with what I've been able to glean from Gendo Ikari. I...I had no idea...!"

"Which represents an...interesting dilemma," murmured Ikora. "Supposing that Ayanami is the reason that the Fallen lost the Traveler during their Whirlwind...then that implies she somehow coerced the Traveler into leaving," which represented horrifying possibilities regarding her inherent powers, "or that the Traveler was in agreement with her plans...to some degree, at least," which _also_ represented a horrifying possibility regarding the inherent character of their absentee protector and patron. "...we need more information."

"...if the Awoken have discovered a means by which we can discover Ayanami's iterations, then we need to devote more resources to assisting the Reef in repelling the Hive," concluded Clovis-9. "But I'll need somebody to obtain a certain piece of tech from _Wille_ 's headquarters."

"Give me a time and a place, and I'll have a fireteam ready," quipped Cayde-6.

"...in the meantime, I'll need to find a way to get into contact with one of my Hidden: a Warlock by the name of Asher Mir, of the Gensym Scribes." Ikora looked intently towards Akagi-80. "He's been on...a long-term assignment from the Speaker and Osiris, pursuing a Vex facility of great power. My last contact with him was before the war began in earnest, when he was between the orbits of Saturn and Uranus."

"If we can get our people to the Reef, we'll be able to more easily establish contact," said Nerv's Representative. "And not only that...but we'll be able to check in on the fireteam that's infiltrated Oryx's D-Dreadnaught...and also..." The Exo paused, steeling herself. "The M-MAGI...am I the only one who felt the same, in those moments before the Traveler awoke?"

"...I don't get your meaning," said Lysander.

"Such a strange presence, weighing down upon the soul, as metaphysical minds worked in concert..." Akagi-80 shivered. "After the Collapse...I could _never_ forget such a feeling...it was the MAGI who helped awaken the Traveler...I'm _certain_ of it..."

"...didn't they get shunted out of reality, or something?" asked the Hunter Vanguard.

"Honestly, I have _no_ clue how the MAGI would have been able to act, or how they would have been able to track anything without any sort of topological space to base their coordinates on...but I can't doubt my intuition on this matter. I bet the passive sensors in my lab at _Nerv_ 's HQ would have picked up enough information for us to actual zero in on their current dimension."

"...give me a time and a place, I'll have a fireteam ready," dryly said Cayde-6.

"...hmm. I suppose since we are dealing with such matters, perhaps it would behoove me to make our voyage to the Reef just a _bit_ more important." Kaworu Nagisa smiled cryptically. "The Reef have a being that they refer to as their Protector. In reality, the Protector is a gift bestowed upon the Awoken by the First Queen, Maya Ibuki; built by her husband, Lord Aoba, it is in fact a MAGI unit that is based on Queen Maya's own mind, soul, and will. MAGI-Ω: MAYA, still protects the Reef to this day...and likely will until the end."

Everyone stared at Kaworu Nagisa. "...and how long have you known this, Representative Nagisa?" asked Saint-14.

The gray-skinned Awoken smiled serenely. "My contacts were quite knowledgeable..."

xxxx

/Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest/

Variks scowled, scratching at his nose irritably. _By the Great Machine, this is irritating!  
_  
" _...do you need an ointment or something?_ " blithely asked Yui.

"No. Variks will be fine, yes?"

xxxx

"...but honestly, it just never needed to be said."

"Also, Petra Venj probably would have killed you," cracked Cayde-6. "Don't think I don't remember that last meeting!"

Kaworu smiled. "That was also a considerable motive."

"...I was only kidding."

"The Awoken take their secrets _very_ seriously."

"...wait..." Akagi-80 brought her hands up to her head. "...Maya...and _Aoba?!_ " That's when the Exo did something that no one had seen her done... _ever_ : laugh. Not a mirthful chuckle, or a subdued giggle, or a sad titter; nay, this was a full-blown **belly laugh** , one that made her external speakers squeak.

"...I'm scared," whispered the Hunter Vanguard, hiding behind Hawthorne.

The sniper rolled her eyes. "Such a brave Guardian, you are."

" _You_ haven't worked with her!"

Finally, the female Exo quieted down. "... _well_ then...looks like I'll be going on this little journey to the Reef as well."

Clovis-9 rolled his eyes. "Come on Dr. Akagi, be reasonable-"

"NO," snapped Akagi-80. "Out of _everyone still alive_ on this planet, I have the greatest working knowledge of how the MAGI _tick._ And I've just learned that the Awoken have one based on the mind of my old assistant from the Time Before! If you think I'm _not_ going, then you are _out of your mind._ " A brief pause. "...that sounds really weird coming from me."

"It _really_ does," warmly said Ikora.

"...it seems like we have our objectives laid out," said Saint-14. "Dr. Akagi, if you are going to go to the Reef, I would ask that you make arrangements with Nerv to maintain continuity within the Consensus."

"Of course."

"...so, are we going to tell our Eva Pilot about his parentage?" asked Hawthorne. "I think he deserves to know, don't you think?"

"...I'll talk with the kid," said Cayde-6, lightly digging at the wooden table with his finger. "He's one of my Hunters."

"Then I believe it's time for us to adjourn. I would only ask that...we keep some of the more explosive details private. For now," added Saint-14, looking quickly at Lysander and Akagi-80. "I don't know how many of your own in the Concordat know of the Speaker's identity, or his alleged actions...but you will impress the need to be discreet, I trust."

Lysander sneered. "Still covering for Ikari?"

"Right now, we need _unity_ amongst the people. Amongst the Guardians. Spreading word of _this_ will only result in more civil strife. And now is not the time for it."

"...Saint-14," spoke Ikora, speaking frankly. "Suppose that Lysander and Ritsuko's words hold true. Suppose that the Speaker's ultimate plans _are_ disastrous for the City. What will you do?"

The Titan Vanguard was quiet. Thoughtful. "...if the Speaker truly is a threat to the people of Earth..." Another moment of silence; when he raised his head and spoke, it was as the Bright Crusader. "...then I will end it. One way or another."

"...I suppose that's all, then," she said.

Hawthorne huffed, turning on her heels. This was just another reason why life in the City never attracted her; too much damned intrigue.

xxxx

/Meanwhile, at the Tower/

The imprisoning pod slowly opened with a hiss. The hot coils darkened, and the steam rapidly escaped. With a quiet sigh, Gendo Ikari glanced up, peering through the eyes of his mask. Dominus Ghaul stared at him, expectantly. "Let us speak some more, Speaker."

"...could you scratch my nose?"

Ghaul stared. Without saying a word, the Emperor of the Cabal willed the pod to close once more.

Within the darkness of his prison, the Speaker sighed. "Worth a shot."

Then, a separate set of coils began to circulate with liquid nitrogen, and frigid air was pumped into the pod.

"...how lovely," muttered Gendo.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari glanced around the confines of the forest; as they got closer to the Shard of the Traveler, the overall atmosphere became...murkier. The fog had a strange ambience to it, one that chilled him to the core. "...why is this place so...?"

" _Creepy? Foul? Unsettling? Ominously perplexing?_ " offered Yui, occasionally scanning trace fragments and bizarre flora.

"The Light of the Great Machine is...corrupted, yes? Energy running rampant, severed from the will that controlled it...can have horrid effects, regardless of the type," answered Variks, quietly brushing aside a group of floating rocks. "...we are close..."

"But how could the Light become...corrupted?" The thought simply...didn't follow. "The Traveler made life grow in so many places..."

"True that may be, young Guardian...but this Shard is an echo of your Collapse, where the Great Machine was crippled." Variks sighed, exhaling a small puff of ether. "...it was quite painful. Agonizing. Bitter...and yet, oddly hopeful..." The Tabrix looked up, focusing on the hazy bolts of energy streaking across the interior of the Shard. "...perhaps that is why this place still flickers with energy, refusing to go quietly..."

" _I have to say that this place would have been_ fascinating _to study...you know, if the House of Arael actually let us through._ " His Ghost glanced irritably at Variks. " _Why are they so obstinate about this place?_ "

"It is a piece of the being which glorified the Progenitors. Our 'God', if you will. It is only natural..." Variks suddenly came to a halt; they had stopped within a small clearing, interspersed with marshy ground and tiny fragments of ethereal metal. "...hmm. Variks believes that we are about to be attacked."

"What? Why?" _Are the Fallen about to-?_

And that's when shadowy Blights began to spawn, emerging from thin air. With a burst of dark radiance, a horde of Taken - Cabal and Hive, mostly - emerged, streaming to attack.

 _...well, that explains it._ Shinji quickly withdrew his scout rifle - a long-barrelled Vanguard issue called _Nameless Midnight_ \- and opened fire. Rolling to the side, the Hunter struck at Taken Acolytes and Taken Psions, grimacing as the Psions split apart into duplicates.

Variks, bearing a rather serene expression, let the miniature Servitor in his chest do the talking; bursts of ether erupted, showering upon the incoming horde. Bolts of dark power were launched by Taken Acolytes and Taken Centurions, which were blocked by a flickering field of orange octagons. Taken Legionnaires, meanwhile, advanced without hesitation; lacking shields and lacking heavy firepower, their sense of duty had been transformed into an aura of sheer strength, allowing them to ignore bullets and soldier on. The Tabrix was not amused. "Ah...a long time since I have had to fight." Manifesting spiritual blades in each hand, the ashen-haired humanoid moved unerringly around the shadowy creatures, sundering them utterly. "Go back to the storm that spawned you, gentle winds."

Yui floated above the carnage, watching the interplay with interest. " _Hmm...it's always strange, seeing beings without an A.T. Field...oh, Shinji, on your six!_ "

Shinji whirled on his feet, tossing an Arcbolt Grenade at the crowd of Taken Acolytes that had been advancing from the edge of the clearing. He immediately turned back towards the Taken Knight that had been storming his position, black sword searing with hate and eyes spewing white-hot fire. With a metaphysical enhancement, the Hunter zipped in the blink of an eye beyond the Taken Knight's reach, firing his scout rifle all the while. With repeated pinpoint shots, the Knight was destroyed, its corporeal form disappearing within a tiny pinhole in spacetime. "Variks, this is the House of Arael's territory, right?! Where are they!?"

"They are surrounded on many sides, young Guardian. Likely drawn away by other interlopers, yes?" Variks shifted beyond the swipe of a Taken Centurion, retaliating with an A.T. Field-enhanced punch that pulverized the beast's corporeal form. "Let us be swift and move on! Variks would rather not fight longer than necessary!"

" _You seem to be doing fine!_ " chirped Yui.

"Power and ferocity are not the issue, for my soul is strong...but stronger souls can draw the attention of greater foes." Variks stepped back, letting the Servitor in his chest fire a burst of ether at a group of Taken Psions. "And given the dark powers at work, I would rather not-!"

The air was suddenly muffled, and the ambience was quelled by a mightier presence; from another blight emerged a winged Hive with three eyes. Immediately, Shinji and Variks's attention was drawn to the new being, instinctively recognizing it as their greatest threat.

" **...oh...?** " The Echo of Oryx sneered at the Tabrix. " **You are familiar.** "

"...a mere shadow of the Hurricane himself," snarled Variks. "The one who brought the Whirlwind upon my people... _ **Oryx.**_ "

The Echo's teeth gleamed like knives. " **A mere remnant of a dead race. You have already been cut away.** " His claws surged with the power of the Darkness. " **Fade into nothing, and be forgotten!** " Another blight emerged beneath the Echo, even larger; from its depths emerged a Taken Colossus, wielding a railgun that had been equally twisted.

 _Prusk, the Maul of Oryx_ , hissed as he began his attack.

So many of the Taken had abilities that complemented their original natures and talents. The same held for true for Prusk, a powerful Colossus who had once served the Red Legion faithfully. Now, he served only Oryx.

Hence why Shinji was only _slightly_ surprised when the hulking beast, standing tall at ten feet - and almost as wide! - shot forward like a comet. It was still enough to make him yelp with shock. "ACK!" Barely rolling to the side, he grimaced as the ground rumbled from the Colossus's impact. A cluster of trees fell, bowled over by the Taken warrior's bulk. "...oh boy." With a quick flicker of energy, he went invisible _right_ as the Maul of Oryx emerged, firing his railgun. "Variks, look out!"

The Tabrix slashed through a Taken Knight, idly glancing over his shoulder at the beast. "Ah." He willed his A.T. Field to manifest; even though it stood strong against the projectiles, the residual force bled through, prompting Variks to grimace. "A...formidable foe." He glanced around, noting more Blights began to emerge. "...this could be problematic, young Guardian."

"...maybe..." Shinji tightened around his rifle. "...or maybe not." _Mother!  
_  
' _Yes?_ ' echoed her voice in his head.

 _Remember the Gorgons' Labyrinth from the Vault?  
_  
' _...this isn't just a way for you to keep me quiet for a while, is it?_ '

 _Seriously?!  
_  
' _Oh come on, I'm joking!_ '

With sudden violence, Yui dropped from on high, smashing into the body of Prusk.

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
The mass of Unit-01 pulverized the Maul of Oryx, creating an immense impact crater that made the surrounding forest quiver. Variks tumbled to the ground, as did many of the Taken. "Great Machine's Song, _Guardian!_ "

Shinji's cloak faded as he darted into the crater; digging down into the marshy water, he felt his Ghost rejoin his body in a flash of Light. As was typical, the maneuver had rendered his mother silent. _Well, that's one problem down._ He turned around, coming face-to-face with the Echo of Oryx. "...uh..."

The Echo stared at him with eyes of blazing starlight. " **...curious. You bear...something familiar. Something nostalgic.** " The attention of so mighty a being made him feel so small; the sheer weight of Oryx's gaze rooted him to the ground, unable to move. " **The fruit of my Bride's heresy? A contemporary of the Usurper?** " The Echo chuckled, and his arms began to surge with the power of the Darkness. " **Will you be able to maintain yourself within the depths of the Deep?** "

Shinji paled, summoning his Light-!

The Echo reached down-

 ** _SHYEEEN!  
_**  
The Echo faltered, snarling as yellow beams of light struck his form. From the opposite edge of the clearing, a multitude of Araelim - similar in form and size to a golden eagle, yet bearing completely smooth features and made of glowing yellow energy - emerged, spewing forth psychic blasts of the Taken. Reinforcing them were packs of Shanks, firing Arc bolts into the dark horde.

" **You try to pierce my thoughts? You think to gaze upon my mind-cosmos?** " The Echo swelled with energy, firing black bolts of energy at the Araelim. " **What folly!** "

A blade of Arc energy slashed through the Echo's back. The shadow burned from the wound, and yet seemed...amused. " **So you** ** _can_** **move. Can you take the blade and cut without hesitation? Can you-** "

Shinji Ikari, gripped by the Bladetrance, did not let him finish. He slashed wildly, cutting through ethereal flesh.

xxxx

Far, far away, near Saturn.

Within Altar of his Dreadnaught, the burning light returned to Oryx's eyes; the little whelp had cut him down before he could finish speaking. " **...hmm...** " The creature had born the power of the Sky, yet was spiritually bound to the diminutive progeny of Nokris. In fact...the edge of the child's blade had not possessed the false hope of the Traveler, nor the unfounded arrogance of its slaves. That tinge tasted of sorrow and pain; even the human's Light reflected a mind that bore deep-seated resentment. There was a taste of memories that lingered...simmered in sharp anger and spiced with empowered fury. " **...how interesting...** "

xxxx

With the Echo banished, the Taken were quickly routed from the clearing; Araelim quietly fluttered about, resting upon twisting branches. Their eyeless faces gazed down upon Shinji and Variks, their eyeless gazes unnerving into their intent.

The young Hunter gulped. "Uh...they are friendly, right...?"

"...they have been expecting us," remarked Variks. "They know not to strike at an invited guest, yes?" The humanoid Fallen brushed some dust and stray ash off of the trim of his cloak, a serene smile once more plastered onto his face. "Let us go; time is precious, young Guardian."

The boy nodded, quietly removing his helmet as they ventured deeper into the forest; it was an almost unbidden action, driven by a strange desire to feel the cool air of the Dark Forest. The trace ether and gaseous Light that floated through the air was...oddly invigorating, so he didn't think too much about it.

Closer and closer to the Shard, they went; soon, Araelim were joined by larger avian creatures, less bird-like and more abstract; glowing bluish-white, the angular Araelus gripped the branches with large claws, taking aim with guns strapped to the armor plating on their chests, backs, and flanks. Yet their activity was...cautious. Measured. Curious.

Before Shinji realized it, they had entered a large clearing beneath the Shard, bearing only stumps and crystalline fragments; two Ketches were parked side-by-side, between which were placed roosts and open aviaries for the birdlike Fallen to rest upon them. Servitors, painted white and yellow, stared intently at them, joined by thousands of Araelim and hundreds of Araelus. The Hunter impulsively gulped; were they all staring at him...?

Variks paused. "We have arrived."

Shinji looked around, trying to differentiate between the various Fallen around him. "...is this...all of them...?"

"Of course not, young Guardian. The territory of House Arael is under constant attack, yes? Even though many followed Zeruel to Mercury...this is still but a mere fraction of this House's number."

"Ah...good to know." Right now, he was actually wishing that his mother would wake up and start talking again. It would at least distract from the oddness in the back of his head...

A flat voice boomed between his ears, in spite of its grumbling tone. " ** _So this is the one you spoke of?_** "

Shinji glanced up, facing a tall roost; perched atop it was a humanoid in silvery armor, yet bearing far more open joints than one would expect; the junctures revealed white flesh, glowing with a radiance that was paradoxically bright yet dimmed. The creature's cloak appeared to be formed from ethereal feathers, woven together by some bizarre process. Though its hawk-like face was framed by a thick helm of metal and glass, there were no actual eyes for it to see with. It was...unbelievably disorienting. Much like the voice that had sounded within his head, similarly to how Yui could speak. _What the-?_

"Indeed, Thaviks." Variks looked around quietly. "Is your Archon Priest not going to be a witness?"

" ** _Mithrax is communing with Serkuleks Prime. Our decision will depend on the outcome of this..._** **discussion.** " Seamlessly, the Kell of House of Arael descended from his perch; angular wings - simultaneously angelic and monstrous - emerged from beneath his cloak, catching the air to slow his fall. With a quiet clickety-clack of glowing talons against the ground, the Araelix looked down upon Shinji, towering over him by three feet. " ** _...unimpressive. His mind feels no different than the others._** "

"Human minds are not so discrete, yes? They are consistently affected by both the physical and metaphysical. They do not have your focus."

" ** _That goes without saying._** "

Shinji raised his head; the odd docility and placid mood he had been experiencing suddenly rang hollow. "You're...in my...mind...?" The realization slowly dawned on him, and he quickly tried to reform his helmet-!

Variks gripped his shoulders. Tightly. When had he gotten behind him? "At ease, Shinji Ikari. Thaviks merely wishes to confirm a few things. Things that I _also_ must confirm...and we are short on time."

The face of Thaviks began to glow.

"This may _sting_ , young Guardian. But Variks has faith that you will be strong enough to endure, yes?"

The Araelix's head unfolded into a stream of white light that slammed into Shinji's head, and then all he could do was _**scream**_.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Breaking of the Nine 3**

 **Number Nine honestly didn't believe that he had been the first one to make it to Uranus's fifth Lagrangian. Then again, he had grabbed a warship and Taken every Cabal on board, to make use of its warp engines. Ingenuity, alas, was not a constant, it seemed!**

 **Commanding them to go on a suicide mission towards Saturn had been a mere bonus, in his eyes.**

 **Hence how MP-09 found himself alone on some nameless centaur, in a rather quiet pocket of the Outer Planets. Space was _really_ big, and even centuries had not been enough to fully make use of _everything_. This little body was a mere hunk of rock and ice not even half a kilometer wide! "...hmph." It was all _so_ unfair; after all of their hard work, everything had come undone. The Traveler was awake, and three of the Nine were no more. Even Taking the warship's crew had been tinged with a sort of irritable sadness. "...perhaps...we were too focused on the Traveler itself. Was there another avenue that we had missed...?"**

 **There was a presence. Distant. Moving fast. On an inbound trajectory towards the Inner Planets...wait, now veering towards him. He sensed it, and _it_ sensed him.**

 **The winged Evangelion leapt to his feet, letting the Light flare and his A.T. Field shimmer. "Fine...I have some aggression to work out!"**

 **A streak of red, moving unbelievably fast. His A.T. Field was pierced as though it were made of paper. Gripped by terror, the Evangelion was speared through the torso by a twisted bident, right in the Core. With a choked gasp, Number Nine was driven into the ground, the utter force causing the centaur to crack. The bonds of his soul, the integrity of his being...how had this happened? Why was this happening?!**

 **Unquestioned masters of their domain for centuries, and it was all slipping away, like a bad joke! How!?**

 **The presence stood over him, glaring with four green eyes. A female voice, rife with tempered fury, spoke to him via the transmitters built into every Evangelion's body. "So...you're not on Earth with your buddies. _Wunderbar._ " Unit-02 knelt down, hands gripping mercilessly at his throat. "Let's talk, _Arschloch._ "**


	64. The Facets of Rei Ayanami

**Grimoire: Legend - The House of Arael**

 **" _The Eyes Are Blind_ "**

 **Ulan-Tan believed that the Light lived in all places, and in all things. Yet he also believed that the Darkness - its antipodal parallel, its proportionate antithesis, its equal and opposite - also lived in all places, and in all things.**

 **Such beliefs had not been received kindly by some, yet the Speaker had looked the other way. Free and open debates were the best ways to express ideas considered heretical, the masked man had often said.**

 **Privately, Ulan-Tan had often wondered if the Voice of the Traveler believed him.**

 **It was enough for an entire faction to have grown around his teachings, embodying a dualist mentality that provided some semblance of perspective on their place in the universe.**

 **It was enough to inspire him to try and parley with the House of Arael, for what were the Fallen if not a twisted mirror of themselves?**

 **The Warlock knew that the avian Fallen differed from their fungal brethren of House Bardiel, or their crystalline kin of House Ramiel; instead of striking at the body, they struck at the mind, in spite of sharing the same technological baseline.**

 **They also differed in another way; where the other Fallen were aggressively expansionist, House Arael was content with maintaining a stranglehold over the European Dead Zone, where the broken pieces of the Traveler covered vast swathes of the landscape. Most were gathered around the largest fragment, known colloquially as the Shard.**

 **Into the forest he had delved, passing through its dark depths. The nature of this Light was intriguing; if such power could be corrupted, could the Darkness be purified in equal measure? Were the Light and Darkness the same fundamental substance, merely in a different phase state? It seemingly confirmed his beliefs about their symmetry.**

 **He advanced openly into their seat of power, drawing their attention with predictable swiftness. Yet they sensed his lack of aggression, and did not open fire.**

 **Their Kell approached. He steeled himself, knowing that his mind was about to be probed. But his control over the Light was superb, and he had learned of esoteric A.T. Field techniques from the thanatonauts of his faction. His mind had been sharpened from years of debate and meditation. He had no fear, and so he did not struggle or fight when the radiance poured into him.**

 **It was too late, that he realized why it never would have mattered.**

 **The Fallen were aliens. Even though they were organized, and bore traces of a once-mighty civilization, they were _all_ alien lifeforms. Whatever similarities there may have been, there were many dissimilarities as well. Not everything was as symmetric as the Light and Darkness.**

 **They simply perceived differently. Where human minds were myriad and muddled as a turbulent sea, yet capable of making great leaps and sudden connections with the swiftness of lightning...Araelim minds were sharp and hot, projecting their contemplation with all the kindness of a bludgeon.**

 **Ulan-Tan's last thoughts were of whether the Fallen of House Arael were aware of how their abilities translated to human minds...and whether or not they even cared.**

xxxx

/The Dark Forest/

Shinji Ikari fell to his knees as the light of Thaviks poured into his mind, moving with all the grace of a rampaging Ahamkara. "Get...get out...!"

The light did not answer, so consumed it was with poring over his memories.

"It...burns...!"

The light refused to relent, so apathetic it was to his pain.

"Make it stop... **make it** ** _stop_**...!"

The searing force of Thaviks's mental investigation was enough to rouse Yui from her temporary coma. ' _Ah...this is a little unusual? What's-?_ '

" **AAAAAAAAAGH!** "

' _...well, that's not good. Hold on a moment, son._ '

With a flash of Light, Shinji's Ghost manifested in front of his face; her presence, mercifully, absorbed the brilliant light coming from the Araelix. Even as she began to speak, the Hunter slumped to his knees, breathing raggedly. " _EXCUSE ME! Not that I'm opposed to psychic probing, but your method isn't calibrated for a Guardian's metaphysiology_ at all _, much_ less _a human mind! Could you tone it down?_ "

The Kell of House Arael did not answer. Rather, several Araelus joined in, bombarding her shell with narrow streams of bluish-white light, joining the river coming from Thaviks.

" _Now you're just being rude._ "

Alarmed, dozens of Araelim unleashed tiny yellow lasers of psychic will and intent; the Ghost appeared to be in the midst of a fantastic light show.

" _...well, I can't say I'm not_ flattered _if this is your attempt at coming on to me, but I'm a one-man woman! Well, a woman...Ghost...Evangelion...thing. I need to come up with a more descriptive term..._ "

The light suddenly faded, and all of the avian Fallen _recoiled_. The Araelim squawked, moving further away with apparent fear; the Araelus took aim with their shock rifles and shrapnel launchers; the lone Araelix looked flatly towards Variks. " ** _We cannot read the little machine's mind._** "

The Tabrix hummed thoughtfully. "...well, Variks is sure that the essence of the young Guardian's Ghost is simply protecting-"

" ** _You misunderstand. The mind is too_** **large** ** _. It's as though we had tried to peer into the thoughts of a Progenitor._** "

"...I see."

" _See, now are basic statements of fact so hard? Oh, give me a minute._ " The Ghost floated down in front of Shinji's face. " _You okay?_ "

He looked up with bloodshot eyes, nostrils leaking red fluid.

" _I figured as much. That psychic examination is configured to an entirely different physical and metaphysical reference frame; fortunately, you're still sufficiently 'locked in' for a simple regeneration to completely heal your brain. Lucky you!_ "

"...lucky...me..." gurgled Shinji, even as Yui slowly applied the Light to his cranium.

Variks looked back towards Thaviks. "Were you able to confirm?"

" ** _...I saw the entity you spoke of._** "

"Are they allies?"

" ** _I was not able to determine. If so, I believe he is unaware of the full scope of her influence._** "

"...I suppose that will do." Variks sighed with an emotion akin to relief. As he slowly walked back towards the Hunter, he said, "My sincerest apologies, young Guardian. Variks knows that the process might have been painful, but I needed an additional witness to confirm my own suspicions, yes?" The younger man slowly rose to his feet. "What great fortune that you have, to have such a unique Ghost-"

And that's when Shinji punched Variks in the face. "That... _that_..." Shinji had had enough of underhanded maneuverings. His father had been enough for one lifetime. "...that wasn't _necessary._ "

Variks quietly rubbed at his nose. "I believe otherwise, young Guardian."

"You _said_ that you had learned all you needed to know from our operation against Taniks. Was that a lie?!"

"Of course not. Variks believes that you are unusually sympathetic to the Fallen. Empathetic in some ways, yes? Your character was not a concern to me."

"Then why did you _do that to my mind?!_ " screamed Shinji. "That felt...awful! Horrible!"

"It is how those of House Arael intermingle and perceive the thoughts of others. It is why they were our judges, in the time before the Whirlwind; having our minds viewed by their Gaze was as natural as respirating."

The Tabrix's reply did nothing for Shinji's mood. "It felt like getting stabbed in the brain with a hot knife."

Variks raised an eyebrow.

" _It may be standard amongst the species of your former Confederation, but human minds and souls are_ not the same," pointedly said Yui.

Variks raised the other eyebrow, before glancing at his fellow Kell. "Were you aware?"

" _ **We knew that our Gaze rendered the natives insensate. Given our mutual enmity, we did not deem it necessary to change. As it stands, their minds are very gelatinous, if that is enough to disable them.**_ "

The Tabrix narrowed his eyes. "...you should have told me."

" _ **We are not apologizing.**_ "

"...and yet another reason why you were judges and not _diplomats_ ," muttered Variks, turning back to his current guest with a remorseful expression. "My apologies, young Guardian. If Variks had known-"

"Don't." Shinji was tired of double-talk. Tired of hidden intentions. "Just tell me _why._ " If it wasn't because of him...then why?

Variks paused, red eyes flickering with several emotions. Finally, he steeled himself, and spoke. "Variks was present when the Princess of the Reef disappeared; whisked away by something great and terrible. I peered into the soul of Nula Sov, and saw connections to something vast and monstrous. It went all over, and I saw something disheartening...but there were echoes, yes? Semblances of other lives, other experiences...and you were a notable element, young Guardian."

"What...what are you-?"

"Does the name _Rei Ayanami_ mean anything to you?"

Shinji stepped back as one who had been shot. "...how...how do you know that name?"

"Answer the question, young Guardian."

"...she was my comrade, in the Time Before. She was...my _friend._ For the longest time...I thought she had sacrificed herself so that I could live..." But that wasn't true. That was _so_ far from the truth. "...I learned some things, recently. That my friend was only one version of her. That she has the power to travel through time. That she's part-Hive. That she...has some sort of 'Grand Design' in mind, working with Nokris and the Vex and..." His voice trailed off. "...she's someone I thought I knew. But I only knew one part of her...I didn't know her at all."

The Tabrix looked at him with curious red eyes...until, at last, he chuckled. "Her works are indeed far-reaching. One of her iterations was present with the Great Machine, before it fled our people at the end of the Whirlwind." His shocked expression must have been something, because it prompted the Kell to laugh. "It seems farfetched, yes? At first, I believed it was her influence that resulted in our God's departure...and yet, here we stand. Your Traveler, gone; returned to the Eliksni..." His smile was bittersweet. "Variks has had to think. Your people, and mine; they were not the first who were touched by the Great Machine's Light...nor were they the first ones that it had fled."

"...so what are you saying?"

"What Variks is saying, is that he would like to obtain a definitive answer. About the Great Machine and its connection to Rei Ayanami...and for that, I believe that your perspective will be needed."

"...I see." There was a strange lightness in his chest; at long last, after all of the bizarre and foreboding things that his father had told him...he was going to get more answers about Ayanami. "...when do we leave?"

Variks smiled. "I believe we would need to clear it with your commanding officers first, yes?"

At that moment, Cayde-6's voice burst from his Ghost. " **Yo, kid! Been trying to get a hold of you, we have to talk about something.** "

"...about what, Cayde-san?"

" **Well, at first it was going to be about the Speaker and something pretty substantial that's come to light, but then I noticed that your Ghost's signal is currently located in the Dark Forest. By the Shard of the Traveler. So, first question:** ** _what the hell?_** "

Shinji honestly didn't know how to speak diplomatically about Variks's plan. So he settled for blunt honesty. "Well...Variks took me to see the Kell of House Arael. They apparently want me to serve as humanity's representative to speak with the Traveler on Mercury."

" **...that's funny, kid. You're funny. But seriously, what's going on?** "

"...that's it."

" **...huh. Well then. Maybe I can see if Saint-14 will make you the Hunter Vanguard, and keep you out of trouble. Because** ** _what the hell?_** "

" _He also nearly had his brain melted because of a poorly-implemented attempt at information gathering!_ " chirped Yui.

" **...damn it Variks, I thought you were actually pretty cool for a Fallen...is this how Saint-14 feels whenever I go out in the field...?** "

At this, the Guardian and the Tabrix could only chuckle weakly.

xxxx

/The Speaker's Observatory, the Tower/

"...an interesting series of events," said the Consul, staring intently at Kozou Fuyutsuki's psionic projection.

The projection of Gendo Ikari's Ghost shrugged his shoulders. " _As I've already told you, I can only offer my own experiences. I don't exactly have any other information available that would convince you otherwise._ "

Indeed, and yet it seemed so compelling. An elite organization of scientists, creating weapons based off of an ancient Hive goddess, empowered by the Light of the Traveler; facing off against the draconic children of said goddess, who had laid waste to countless cities and nations all throughout their civilization; the nine winged ones, taken control of by said organization's backers, for the sake of completing a powerful ritual that would grant them the entirety of the Traveler's power, using the souls of every human as a medium. It was bold and fanciful, the stuff of legend and myth.

Yet it did not explain a few crucial things. "My problem is that, based on your descriptions of what happened to the Evangelions numbered Three and Four...the only logical conclusion is that the Vex _gifted_ Unit-04, the Exalted, to Dominus Ghaul." His eyes narrowed with derision. "I'm sure you understand how preposterous that idea is."

" _It does seem very unlikely. Your forces in this system have been opposed to the Vex since the beginning._ "

"It goes far further than that, dear Doctor! The Vex have been the ancient enemy of the Cabal since before we were an Empire! Since the time of Kings! And you would have me conclude that, in at least two known instances, _they_ were the ones who granted us the weapon of their undoing?" It was preposterous. Outlandish. Utterly ludicrous.

Fuyutsuki's projection shrugged. The movement made a few wisps of purple energy flicker and fade. " _I have only told you what I know to be true._ "

There were so many other scenarios that were equally as logical, and not as farfetched. Yet he would not speak them aloud, lest he embitter or anger this human mind. There was still so much more information to glean and understand.

" _Let me ask you something, Consul: what are humanity's chances of surviving?_ "

"...ah," chuckled the Consul, reading between the lines in an instant. "What will become of humanity, should your kind and the Cabal be the last ones standing in this grand conflict? Assuming that the Traveler will once again flee if backed into a corner...then Ghaul will offer to make you a client race, much like the Psions. Your people have demonstrated exquisite combat skills, and would undoubtedly serve as fine instructors for our Legions' elite forces! I imagine quite a few of you would be turned into assassins, going on solo missions to strike at the enemies of the Emperor. It wouldn't be that much different compared to what you do now."

" _Except that we would be fighting in the service of those who conquered us. There are many who would refuse out of principle._ "

"You would not be the first. So many species lack that sort of pragmatic thinking." It was why Otzot, the highest-ranking Psion of all, was so treasured; she understood her place, and fought with all her being to keep it that way. "Ghaul has a unique vision of the universe, one where life has no meaning without struggle. And so our military is constantly expanding, extending our reach across the stars. I could tell you of the warlike Clipse, an entire race that shared the mindset of our dear Umun'Arath. Or of the Sindû, who had a unique gift in the art of space combat, with ace pilots unlike any you have ever known. Or even of the Arkborn, those sapient clouds of Arc energy that lived in massive interstellar conduits!"

" _We have not seen any of their kind._ " Fuyutsuki's tone indicated that he already knew the answer.

"Because there are no more, Doctor." The Consul grinned. "The Emperor made his terms known. They all refused. And so the Dominus unleashed the might of our Empire upon them all." Legionnaires had bloodied themselves against the Clipse, gaining a new appreciation for melee combat. The ace pilots of the Sindû had been unable to pierce the collective A.T. Fields of the Psions, rendering their exceptional flight skills useless. The Exalted had siphoned the first wrathful Arkborn to strike at it, using its immense energy to sunder so many of their arks; scattered to the celestial winds, the Arkborn had been greedily devoured by the Leviathans, to be put to use. "Ghaul gave them the privilege of fighting for their lives...and they failed."

" _That's genocidal._ "

"It is simply how this universe seems to function. Do you deny that power is the ultimate arbiter? If your race had a warrior capable of facing the Dominus in open combat, you would have deployed them by now. And Ghaul would have fought them gladly! Even if the endeavor is doomed, he would never disparage someone who battled with all that they had, knowing that they were doomed either way. But personally...I would rather the same not happen with your people." This had been an enlightening conversation, after all.

" _...an alliance would be one thing. But it wouldn't be as equals, would it?_ "

The Consul snorted. "You jest, Doctor! Your people are _not_ the same as the Cabal. To treat such unequals equally would be as ludicrous as treating equals unequally! You would be our subordinates, as would be proper. As would be _just_."

" _You've been a spacefaring empire for who knows how many millennia. My people have never even gotten beyond our own star system. Such a lopsided battle is hardly just._ "

"You are confusing justice with _fairness_. If you had the strength to overpower us, you would be justified in doing whatever you pleased with the Cabal as the rightful victors. Fairness wouldn't even enter the picture...after all, this universe can be hardly painted as _fair_ , wouldn't you agree?"

" _...on that notion, I would have to reluctantly agree with you._ "

"Of course...now, I have some questions for you regarding a certain creature you alluded to previously...this 'Rei Ayanami'." Any and all potential enemies had to be catalogued.

xxxx

"Tell me, Speaker; do you have children of your own?"

 _...well, I certainly didn't expect this question to start our new 'session'_ , wryly thought Gendo Ikari, still suspended in the imprisoning pod. His shivering caused icy crust to flake off of his robes, yet he still spoke with authority. "...in my old life, yes. I have not had any in this new life of mine."

"...curious, that immortal warriors would not seek progeny of their own."

"It's...complicated." That would be putting it mildly. The actions of certain Warlords had rendered the prospect of Guardians rearing children a... _problematic_ political issue, particularly in the eyes of the civilians. By this point, it was an unspoken taboo for a variety of reasons, no longer actively drilled into the heads of Guardians as it had been in days gone by. "As the bulk of our military force, Guardians are _discouraged_ from having children of their own; their duty is to the City and its people, above everything else." People would establish relationships and have friends they considered their favorites, of course; however, there was no need to introduce unwanted variables in such a delicate social web. Which was why Fenchurch was, among other things, such a _headache_. But _that_ can of worms involving his dalliance with the Reef's previous Queen and its immediate ramifications was another story for another time.

"Hmm. It would have been relatively simple to establish a breeding program. To have progeny sired and raised by noncombatants, for the sake of your City. It would have been an easy thing to implement."

"...logistically, yes. But politically unpalatable. A few of my colleagues would also have some ethical and moral concerns."

The Dominus chuckled. "How amusing. You are a species with your backs against the proverbial wall. Your ability to access resources was constrained by the enemies that surrounded you. It would have been in your best interests to obtain the strongest warriors as _quickly_ as possible. And yet...you did not."

"Sorry...to disappoint you."

Ghaul harrumphed. "And yet you still possess thousands who are able to outmatch all but the most _elite_ of my soldiers on an individual basis. I am simply...intrigued, by the contradictions."

"How so?"

"A life has no meaning if there is no challenge to overcome. If the world provides no limitations, then you must impose them upon yourself. It is why I have not used the Exalted to crush _everything_ ; it would deprive my people of the chance to prove themselves, to _earn_ their glory against worthy foes." The Cabal Emperor looked at him with a knowing eye. "Perhaps those were simply restrictions that you placed upon yourselves, for the sake of something...higher."

"...and this has what to do with your question about children?"

"I was informed recently that one of my sons perished in battle. Prusk was his name; he was consumed by the _Umbras_ , those creatures that you call Taken. In all likelihood, he will be turned loose against the enemies of Oryx, and die for good on the field of battle."

"...are you asking for my condolences?"

The Dominus barked a derisive laugh. " _Hardly_. The risk of death is present for all who go to war. I would not have you belittle my son's fate; he will serve as a cautionary tale for his fellow soldiers, and his brothers will fight all the harder for the sake of vengeance."

"And...you do not feel the same...?"

"Hmm...if I were to meet Oryx in battle, I would certainly relish taking his head. But I will not lose my own for the sake of such a petty salve. That is the burden of leadership. And just as the Fatherworld has seen all its children live and die, never once failing to provide its bounty for a new generation to claim for themselves...so shall I soldier on." The Emperor leaned down, looking directly into the Speaker's mask. "Were you the same for your child, I wonder?"

The snort came on impulse. "Not at all. My son hated me." And he probably still did.

"...interesting, for one with your reputation. The Psions have been going over so many of your City's records; you are marked as a figure of wisdom and prudence."

"And still a terrible father, in my former life." And his current one, not that Ghaul needed to know.

"Explain."

"Well...for one, I estranged him as a young child, and made him believe that his mother had died as opposed to truthfully telling him that her soul had been cut in two. I placed him into a war machine that only he could synchronize with to fight against a seemingly never-ending horde of malevolent dragons, in spite of a cultural taboo against child soldiers. There's more, but I believe you get my point."

"...that sounds like quite the struggle."

"It was."

"And what became of him?"

"He became a better man than me," he readily admitted.

In spite of it all, the Dominus chuckled. "You ensured that your child struggled to earn his way, and by your account, he seems to have prospered...by Cabal standards, you would be considered a decent father."

 _'Prospered' would not be the word I would choose._ "But not by human standards."

"Indeed...and yet here we are, both leaders of our people. Both fathers. Different in certain ways...and strikingly similar in others." The Emperor paced, his eyes narrowing harshly. "And yet...it was the Traveler who chose you to be its Voice; that chose _your_ people, over mine...the defining factor, that determines whether the Traveler will bless a people with its Light...I _will_ find it."

"Hmph. You'd only be wasting your time."

With surprising violence, a thick hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing harshly. Even as he gagged, Ghaul spoke with a voice like scalding iron. "I would choose your petulant words more carefully, _**Speaker**_ _._ If the Traveler would truly be unwilling to offer its Light to the Cabal, in spite of our worth...then we shall settle affairs like we always have, and _take whatever we are strong enough to claim._ " The Emperor released his throat, allowing him to take ragged breaths.

"Only...those...that the Traveler chooses...will be reborn in the Light..." he rasped.

"Indeed. That is why we have yet to raze your people's refugee camps to the ground, and why _you_ still live." Ghaul stepped closer, red eyes narrowed into a harsh glare. "The Traveler _will_ choose my people, Speaker..."

Gendo winced tiredly as the imprisoning pod began to close once more.

"...and _you_ are going to tell me _**how**_."

The pod slammed shut. And so the torture resumed.

xxxx

/Five Earth Days since Shinji's Encounter with House Arael/

The Reef recoiled with war and carnage.

Despite the assistance of Rei Ayanami, her iterations, and her Subverted Hive - thus far, they had managed to commandeer three dagger-ships - the forces of Savathûn continued their crushing advance, slowly choking off the Awoken within their own territory. With each outpost destroyed, with each agricultural asteroid poisoned, with each wound cut into reality by the Witch-Queen's Sword Logic, the Awoken's reach became smaller and smaller. As this occurred, they became more desperate, launching suicidal strikes against Savathûn's ships, and using thrusters to launch asteroids against them.

A new variable would have to be introduced to change the trend.

xxxx

Within the depths of Sovereign, Prince Uldren shook his head frantically. "All of them...that's madness, sister!"

"Even with the _aid_ of Ayanami, the Hive are still advancing. She has not been as effective as her delusions of grandeur would have believe," growled Queen Mara. The ruler of the Awoken quietly stared at a holographic projection of the entire Asteroid Belt; the sections claimed by the Hive were a sickly green, and growing by the hour. The logistical lines of the Royal Armada kept being cut, and the battle stations of the Royal Army - isolated from any support - were swiftly subjugated and overrun. It had become depressingly monotonous. "We need to change the script."

"But the Harbingers are our _trump card._ If we use them, and don't deliver the knockout blow to their leadership, then we'll be open to the forces in this system-"

"Brother. Our family is _dying._ MY _family_ is dying." Mara's eyes blazed brightly. "If this continues, our numbers will be too depleted to face the other forces in this system _regardless._ We must stop the bleeding."

"...of course, my Queen. What are your orders?"

"Open a line to the Paladins. I have a plan."

xxxx

Millions of miles away, within the sharp hull of the _Deep Arcana_ , Savathûn quietly tapped her fingers atop the shadowy hull of Quria, the Withered Blade. " **...an interesting simulation...** "

"My Queen. Sovil has been dealt with."

The Witch-Queen did not glance over her shoulder, knowing that her daughter - an Ogre with tumorous skin and a hide of pale bone - was standing at attention. " **And what of the celestial dragon that turned her?** "

"It still hasn't been found," snarled the Ogre.

" **...if it makes itself known once more, it will be readily apparent. Focus instead on these new usurpers...these little nymphs with blue hair and bloody eyes...** "

"Of course, my Queen. By your leave?"

" **Be gone, Garmurg.** "

The Ogre bowed deeply, disappearing into a wound in reality.

"...can she be trusted, oh Mother mine?" asked a Wizard floating to the side, bearing billowing robes of black and red, and wearing a helm of bloody bone. "My sister would not have returned empty-handed. It is not in her character to disappoint you."

" **And if she has been subverted by that Taken serpent, then she will be dealt with.** "

"...might I have the privilege?" hissed _Mazdith, Luster of Savathûn_. "I would use her eyes as ornaments on my ship's cannons!"

" **You may.** "

"...you are very distracted, Mother mine." The smaller Wizard floated over the hull of the Taken Hydra, peering at the psychic threads connecting Savathûn with the corrupted Axis Mind. "You have tried and failed to claim the power of your brother using this machine."

" **Without the Tablets of Ruin, that endeavor is folly, so long as Oryx wears the mantle of the** ** _Taken King_** **. But that is not why...** " Few could get away with being so blunt and forward, so imposing was her demeanor and mental prowess; Mazdith was one of those few, so cunning and conniving was she. " **...disparate pieces of information, long lacking context...but this machine has a surprisingly detailed insight into these blue-haired witches...** "

"And what is it saying?"

" **The simulation is refining itself as I keep throwing my spawn's memories at it.** " With each image of the blue-haired girls she fed to Quria, the more intricate the simulation became. Pieces of ancient data were pulled into it, seemingly esoteric and insignificant on their own...but combined? " **Oh...** ** _oh..._** **I see!** " Savathûn cackled, laughing uproariously.

"...Mother?"

" **This...is** ** _quite interesting._** " The Witch-Queen peered down, letting her thoughts envelop the simulation developed by the Mind of the Withered Blade. " **The little creature who succeeded Nokris and claimed the mantle of Crota...to think that** ** _this_** **is the proverbial kernel!** " A little girl, who dreamed far too big, and far too grandly. " **Let us see what this simulation will unveil...** ** _Rei Ayanami_** **.** "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Speaker 2**

" ** _Captured or dead...does it really matter, with the Traveler gone?_** **"**

 **"At ease, at ease!** Calmez-vous! **" yelled Pierre, trying to assuage the refugees and the nomads that had gotten into a bit of a tussle within the bounds of the Farm. The fantastic colors and strange garb were odd enough, but the clamorous yelling was as familiar as ever. "Let's break it up!"**

 **"Quite so! Listen to the Guardian, and let's not get too testy!" And oh, the** ** _sense of humor_** **that his new superiors had, advising him to work alongside a damned** ** _popinjay!_** **"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can settle our differences amiably," said Devrim Kay VIII.**

 **A male Exo pointed angrily at one of the nomads. "Then _tell_ them to stop insulting the Speaker!"**

 **"The damned bastard got his just desserts," growled a woman clad in camouflage and animal pelts. "Don't think we aren't ignorant of what a tyrant he is!"**

 **"...they can't help their ignorance," muttered an Awoken-human hybrid with pale blue skin, lighter hair, and unnervingly red eyes. "They don't know the Speaker like we do."**

 **"We know enough from Lysander!"**

 **"That traitorous turncoat!?"**

 **"The Concordat still cares about the people outside your damn walls; that's more than your Vanguard can claim!"**

 **"YOU-!"**

 **Pierre rolled his eyes. "** _ARRÊT!_ **" His tone was harsh and sharp, earned from another life. "We have enough to worry about without political squabbles! Disperse this instant!" For the sake of getting his point across, he placed a hand on his sidearm. "Do not make me repeat myself."**

 **With his point having been made, the impromptu crowd dispersed. The middle-aged Frenchman sighed, rubbing at his stubble. _The more things change...  
_  
Devrim chuckled. "A fine show, my good sir."**

 **"...I'm not unfamiliar with crowd control. Doesn't seem like human nature's all that different, even centuries later."**

 **"Is that so? Your memory must be unusually good; most Guardians, in my experience, are rather scatterbrained upon awakening."**

 **Pierre rolled his eyes. "Then tell me what's the whole deal with this** **_Speaker_** **? I'm still trying to get caught up."**

 **"Well, opinions are rather divided on the outside, as you've gathered. People from the City were a lot more in favor...at least, until the Traveler up and left. He was ostensibly its Voice, or so it's been said. One of the members of the Consensus."**

 **"Ah. Matters of governance. I was just a grunt, doing my duty. Politics was never my thing."**

 **"Well, it's an unusual situation. I've heard some people talking about the possibility of a successor."**

 **"...if there is no Traveler...?" The unsaid question:** **_then what's the point of a Speaker?  
_** **  
Devrim chuckled. "Don't think you're the only one who's asked the question. But honestly, it's all above my pay grade."**

 **"...on that, we are actually in agreement." And oh, the laughter of Jacques just _roiled_ within his head. That still took some getting used to.**

 **"But of course! Now, if you're not opposed, I'm going to grab myself some tea before I go on patrol. Care to join me? I could introduce you to some of the others in the militia, or perhaps dear Hawthorne. Now _there's_ a wily one."**

 **"...not a fan of tea. But I would not be opposed to a** _café sérré_ **."**

 **"Smashing!"**

 **Agh; even in the future, long after their nation had ceased to be, the** Anglais **were still so** damné _**insufferable**_ _._


	65. The End of the Nine

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Hidden**

" _ **OPERATIONAL UPDATE - CYPHER: FOUR-LEO-RHO**_ **"**

 **Ikora,**

 **First of all, congratulations on your promotion. For all the might of Osiris, your time in the Wilds has given you a much-needed perspective that those of us within the City would have done well to heed a long time ago. After all, every wall eventually falls.**

 **Secondly, attached are the most recent reports from your agents. I have highlighted the most interesting ones.**

 **MASTER IVES: In light of Kaworu Nagisa's knowledge of the Purge and its true target (he sends his regards for the helpful tip, by the way), he has begun scouring the records of the Reef Cryptarchy for any idea as to what Nula Sov's ultimate purpose may have been. The destruction of her old Library during Skolas's revolt has proven to be a frustrating setback.**

 **FENCHURCH EVERIS: Radio silence currently being maintained. Most recent burst frequency update involved mentions of a 'jailbreak' and 'Eris Morn needing a boyfriend to take her frustrations out on'. I have no comment.**

 **BERRIOLE: Analysis of Vex subgroup Orion Assertive is ongoing. Cross-referencing Owl Sector's records on SIVA with its documented usage by the Vex is providing new tactical data. Rumors of subverted Guardians have, unfortunately, been substantiated. Strikes are being highly recommended to check Vex aggression in certain operational theaters (he personally recommends the Iron Lords for the dramatic irony).**

 **LORELEI-7: Observations of activity within the North American Anomalous Zone indicate intense interest by the Cabal and the Hive in what remains of the Black Garden. Long-distance photos of the Vex Hydra _Undying Mind_ have been provided. Also included is a transcript depicting arguments with her current teammates, a Seele thanatonaut named JingXi-6 and a Gensym Scribe known as... _Sparky_. I don't think they like each other.**

 **ANNA HAIBARA: Concordat activity has spiked in some of the refugee camps; despite assurances from Lysander, some in his faction still appear to be conducting a smear campaign against the Speaker.**

 **ASHER MIR: Only one word was sent as part of his last transmission - ' _latchkey_ '. The ramifications must be dire.**

 **Do as you must, Ikora. I will continue to smoothen out the tensions between the refugees and the nomads as best as I can. May the Light be with you.**

 **-Eva Levante**

xxxx

As Number Eight and Number Four neared Uranus's fifth Lagrangian, the two winged Evangelions pondered the events that had occurred since their mad dash away from Earth. " **So...Number Two is done for?** "

MP-04 nodded grimly. " **Set upon by those that had been Taken by Numbers Six and Seven.** "

" **Well, that confirms one theory, at least,** " murmured MP-08. MP-07 and MP-05 had been killed, while MP-06 had been Taken; in turn, the creatures that _those_ three had Taken...well, their commanding wills had been severed. Undone. Listless, the beasts had been easy playthings for Oryx to snatch up and bend to himself, as MP-02 had found out the _hard way_ on Io.

Just like that, vast swathes of territory once commanded by the Nine now belonged to the Taken King.

" **...why did you two go to Io to begin with?** "

MP-04 huffed. " **He wanted to grab some of the trinkets he had built over the past centuries. Wanted some** ** _mementos._** "

MP-08 scoffed. " **How oddly sentimental of him.** "

" **It has been something I've been pondering for a while, about how durable our human minds are. Even in these ascended bodies...these recent events have shown that we are still susceptible to mental decay.** "

" **...so it seems.** "

" **I've shared my story. What happened to Number Three?** "

" **An entire Cabal fleet warped into space around him. They brought ten of those Juggernauts with them that had been retrofitted for space combat.** "

" **...sounds unpleasant.** "

" **It was. Last thing I saw before fleeing beyond their scope was his wings being torn off.** "

" **Hmm.** " Never let it be said that genocidal conspirators had any honor amongst them. " **Any sight of Numbers Nine and One?** "

" **No, not yet...though that may change...** " MP-08 perked up as they neared a nameless centaur, noting a figure in white upon its surface. " **...well, looks like someone had a party without us.** "

Number Four grimaced at the grooves that had been carved in the centaur's surface, along with the new craters. Sitting on a ridge was Number Nine, wingless; a red bident was loosely held in his right hand. Scattered all throughout the surface were bloody splatters and chunks of torn meat. Tellingly, resting right beside their brethren was a distinctive crimson helm: the cranial armor of Unit-02, a seeming trophy. " **Well...** " grumbled MP-09, his lips contorted into a tired and unmoving smile. " **...I only have myself to blame for getting here first.** "

" **The Second Child managed to get this far back already?** " asked Number Four as he inspected the eviscerated organs dotting the landscape. " **You've been quite busy.** "

" **The little witch...was too exhausted from prior battles. It took a while...but with** ** _this_** **...** " He held up the Lance of Taox. " **...it was simple.** "

Number Four huffed. " **Well, that's** ** _one_** **headache we don't have to deal with anymore.** " Finally, some good news for a change! " **You've been the only one, thus far?** "

" **Yes...where are the others?** " asked MP-09.

" **With the exception of Number One? Essentially dead,** " answered MP-08, walking towards their battle-worn comrade. " **The Nine are down to Four, alas.** "

" **...I see.** " Number Nine quietly looked up. " **Good to know.** "

The bident, silent in the soundless vacuum, pierced through MP-08's Core. The winged Evangelion was driven into the ground and pinned by the Lance, his entire form spasming from the pain and agony.

Number Four turned from his little inspection, teeth bared wide with anger. " **Have you gone insane!?** " Just perfect. Just _perfect!  
_  
" **Nope,** " bluntly answered MP-09.

MP-04 quickly tried to get another angle at the mad MP-09, only to pause with shock at the sight of his back: a long red line ran down it vertically, as though it had been torn apart...no. No. That _twisted_ little...! " **You!** " The scattered traces of bodily matter weren't from Unit-02...

" **Funny thing about being an Exo with a Ghost,** " came MP-09's voice over the transmitters; seamlessly, it shifted to the voice of a very familiar woman. " **Imitating someone else's voice isn't that difficult if you know what they sound like.** "

...they were from _Number Nine!_ " **You...** " The damned witch was wearing MP-09 like a damned _garment!_ " **...who in the Hell** ** _does_** **that?!** "

" **Oh, like** ** _you_** **have any room to talk when it comes to ethics or morals** ," snarled Asuka-3; the grim rictus of MP-09 slightly shifted, revealing Unit-02's naked eyes peering out from within his gullet. " **But you won't have to complain for much longer.**.." With a triumphant burst of fiery Light, a Hammer of Sol manifested in each of her Evangelion's hands. " **...because I have a score to settle with you jackasses.** " With that said, the corpse-clad Unit-02 lunged at Number Four.

xxxx

From afar, Number One watched in silence as the nameless centaur rumbled with fire and thunderous strikes. **So...it seems I am to be the last.** Even if he were to intervene, what would be the point? Their plans involving the Traveler - _Instrumentality_ \- had revolved around them all. With only him, claiming the entirety of its power would be impossible, particularly in this current climate.

The Nine had been broken.

The former leader of SEELE hummed thoughtfully as MP-04 managed to lop off Unit-02's left arm at the elbow with his wing...only for the crimson Evangelion to throw its right Hammer at him, _grab_ her floating arm with her right hand, and then proceed to bludgeon him in the face with it. Sparks of Solar Light erupted with each swing. **The flow of battle is obvious.** For all of their gifts and powers, the Nine's remnants had gone on a mad dash away from Earth, avoiding the forces of the system as best as they could. Some less successfully than others, alas. After consistent combat and fighting since the onset of the Second Cataclysm, they had been...fatigued.

Their bastions and fortresses were now compromised. Their last gambit had failed, and done so utterly.

So it was with a grumbling sigh that MP-01 took off, angling away from the orbital plane of the Solar System. Outward and beyond.

xxxx

The battle had been furious and swift...but in the end, no less decisive.

With a resounding crash, Unit-02's foot smashed into and _through_ MP-04's torso, unleashing a torrent of fire in an explosive burst of Light.

Gagging soundlessly, Number Four went silent for the final time.

Within her Evangelion's Core, Asuka-3 sighed. "...and that's that." So damn _satisfying._ "Now..." She gingerly willed Unit-02 to hold its dismembered arm back against the joint, letting the Light flow; as flesh and tissue regenerated, she glanced at her Ghost. "...what's next?"

" _We could keep waiting for the other members of the Nine to arrive,_ " offered Mari.

"...don't think so. Judging by what they were saying...there's no more than two left. Given everything else going on, they're a non-factor now." Gingerly, Unit-02 reached down, holding up the Mass Production Evangelion's lifeless form. The Exo Titan briefly studied it, letting some ideas circulate through her head. "...we need to get back to Earth."

" _Gonna go for a dramatic entrance?_ "

"Is there any other kind?"

xxxx

Keel Lorenz, once Chairman of the Instrumentality Committee, and now the last of the Nine, moved on. Slipping through the most exterior fleets of the Cabal, the Evangelion moved past the conflict. There was a sense of purpose, or perhaps intuition, behind his movements. Obtaining ultimate power from the Traveler had failed; let the armies and hordes of those many factions fight over it. He would find power via another avenue. One that was beyond the bounds of the galaxy, and its various hostile belligerents.

Further he went, beyond the Local Bubble. Beyond the Orion-Cygnus Arm, over the many years it took to traverse the vast interstellar distance, using the Light within to lessen the grip of physical laws over his fleshy form.

Until, at last, he made it into the darkspace beyond the boundary of the Milky Way Galaxy...and smashed against a proverbial wall of blackened teeth: a seemingly endless horde of obelisks, with all the sharpness of knives.

In the end, the Nine were so small. They could have been bigger, had they but the foresight to understand their proper place. But in their hubris, they believed themselves to be what they _could_ have been, and not what they _were_...and so they all paid the price.

Keel Lorenz, one could argue, paid the heaviest price of all.

But that is another story, for another time.

xxxx

/The Farm/

"We have too many operations ongoing right now, Ikari." Saint-14 stared stoically at Shinji Ikari, briefly glaring in Variks's direction. The duo stood in front of the three Vanguard, gathered within the same tent as the Consensus's last meeting. "We cannot afford Unit-01 to depart Earth at this time."

"But-!"

"No buts, Hunter. We have salvage teams infiltrating the last City, and strike teams preparing to accompany the Awoken returning to the Reef. This is already on top of the teams we have facing the Hive and the Taken on Earth. Our available pool of Guardians is _incredibly_ low now, relative to the camps we have to protect." The acting Vanguard Commander sighed. "Unit-01 is too much of a force multiplier."

Shinji grimaced, yet could not protest; he understood, but it still gnawed at him.

Variks, however, was quick to speak. "So swift to judge and act, yes? Would you truly be safer with Unit-01 here?"

Cayde-6 arched a metallic eyebrow. "...is that a trick question?"

"We have both faced an Echo of the Taken King in the Dark Forest; his ire earned by us both, yes? Would be... _unwise_ , to have such a target around civilians."

"...that is a calculated guess, at best," countered Ikora Rey. "There have been multiple reported encounters with this 'Echo' thus far, in regions heavy with the Taken's presence. We have yet to have this Echo attack one of the camps."

"And has this Echo ever been struck down?"

"A few times, usually with heavy weaponry and long-distance-"

Variks was quick to interrupt. "Struck down at the point of the blade, a method so fondly cherished by the Hive? Struck down by one who is linked with Nokris herself?"

Ikora paused. "...a fair point." She glanced at Cayde. "Before we continue...did you actually speak with young Ikari about what we've learned?"

"You know, I _was_ , but then I found out he was in the Dark Forest getting his brain blasted by the Kell of the House of Arael. Sorry if it slipped my mind!" The Exo Hunter turned towards his subordinate. "Anyhow, kid, we were talking about a _lot_ of stuff earlier...and we kinda found out the Speaker's true identity. It's...someone you actually know."

"...you mean my father."

 _All_ of the Vanguard turned towards Shinji. "...how long have you known?" asked Saint-14.

"...since the Vault of Glass. I...confronted him after the fact. We...talked about a lot."

Cayde-6 blinked. "...well, _that_ explains why Lady Katsuragi said you were in a funk back then."

"Why did you keep it a secret?" demanded Saint-14.

"...our issues were ours alone. No one else needed to be brought into them. Not if he wasn't going to endanger the City."

Ikora tilted her head. "And you believe you had enough knowledge to make such a judgment with confidence?"

Honestly? There were times that he wondered. "...I guess you had to have been there. But I can't exactly go back in time, can I?"

From within his form, Yui chirped, ' _Well, actually-_ '

 _Mother.  
_  
' _Sorry._ '

Saint-14 sighed. Heavily. The Exo sounded incredibly fatigued. "Young Hunter...I could go into a tirade about operational secrecy, and about your unwillingness to divulge information on a matter that could threaten the City. But I won't, because the Consensus has decided to act _similarly_ with regards to the Speaker's cooperation with this 'Rei Ayanami'. So I will only ask you one question: if you were to ever encounter Ayanami, what would you do?"

"...talk. Ask questions." Because he _needed_ answers. He needed context behind everything that she had done been accused of doing. He needed to reconcile his memories of the First Child with the things that he had been told by his father and mother. "After that...it depends."

"...hm." The Titan sighed once more. "In that regard...I suppose you and I are alike. Even with everything I've been told about Gendo Ikari, I still cannot completely reconcile that with the Speaker I know. So...I understand." Crossing his arms, Saint-14 then added, "But...back to the matter at hand. My answer is still no."

"Let's not be too hasty," cautioned Ikora Rey. "Variks, what are _your_ motives in asking for Shinji Ikari to accompany you to Mercury?"

"To obtain answers from the Traveler. To inquire about its apparent association with Rei Ayanami. To determine, once and for all, what its desires are, yes?"

"...I think we should reconsider," said the Warlock Vanguard. "If Oryx's attention has been drawn to them as Variks claims, it may be more advantageous to remove them from our midst for the time being."

"Course', that means Variks is okay with focusing Oryx's attention on his kinfolk. Which is a bit of a dick move," said Cayde-6.

The Tabrix smiled knowingly. "We have the Traveler, now. Oryx's attention would be on us regardless, yes?"

"...so many variables to keep track of." Saint-14 grimaced, rubbing at his forehead, even though it was physically impossible for an Exo to have a headache. "This bodes poorly..."

' _...oh. Ooh!_ '

 _Mother?  
_  
' _Hold on._ ' Suddenly, Yui manifested above Shinji's shoulder in a flash of Light. " _So. Pardon my interruption, but I'm getting a transmission over a VERY old encryption protocol. Standby!_ " Out of his Ghost's form came a familiar voice. " **Finally, got a connection! You listening, Shinji?** "

The young man blinked. "Asuka?"

" **Hah! See Mari, told you that we could jury-rig their transmitters to boost Unit-02's signal!** "

" ** _Whatever, Princess._** "

Saint-14 perked up. "Asuka-3, sitrep!"

" **Currently on some planetoid at Uranus's fifth Lagrangian. Killed three of the Nine. Currently using their armor to boost my Eva's signal. Also found out that, at most, only two are still alive.** "

"...man, you've been busy," remarked Cayde-6.

" **Well, when there's shit to do, I get it done.** "

"...you know, that sounds kinda dirty. And nonsensical."

" _ **I know, right?!**_ " yelled Asuka's Ghost.

" **Mari.** "

" _ **Yes?**_ "

" **Shut up.** "

"...Titan, are you currently stranded?" queried Ikora.

" **Nope. Need me back at Earth?** "

"...you are not concerned about the City?"

" **Found out about its fall from MP-09. And about the Traveler's departure. Worked out the ensuing anger on him and his two buddies. Got some left over, if you have something to point me at.** "

"...hmm...if you're near Uranus..." Ikora's eyes glistened like knives. "...would you be open to a diversion near Saturn? Something to draw the eyes of the Hive and the Taken away from Earth?"

" **...what would be my target?** "

Ikora glanced over at Cayde-6 and Saint-14. "The Dreadnaught of Oryx."

" **...sounds like fun. You want me to just wreck everything?** "

"As prudently as you need to," cautioned Saint-14. "You are going up against the stronghold of the Taken King. Do _not_ treat this lightly."

" **Have I ever, Saint?** "

" _ **Well-**_ "

" **Hush, you.** "

"Also, we've got three Guardians currently on-board the Dreadnaught. Try not to step on them!" said Cayde-6.

" **Wouldn't dream of it. This is Asuka-3, signing out. Okay Mari, I've got another idea, so hear me out...** "

" ** _Yay._** " With those words, the connection went dead.

" _...you know, it just occurred to me that they'll be assaulting a vessel that's approximately the length of our Moon...can we switch jobs?_ "

"Variks has asked for Shinji Ikari and Unit-01, not Asuka-3 and Unit-02, yes?"

" _But I really want to investigate the massive Hive warship!_ "

"Given the nature of this war...I doubt that you will be away from the Dreadnaught for long." Ikora's movements were slow and ponderous, heavy with thought and imbued with purpose. Every iota of her mind's capacity seemed to leak through her gaze, focused entirely upon the acting Vanguard Commander. "Well?"

"...young Hunter." Saint-14 turned towards Shinji Ikari. "If you were to go with Variks to Mercury; if you _were_ to encounter the Traveler...what would you do?"

"...it's like Variks said: I would get answers." Regardless of what they were. Not only for his sake, but for everyone else's. "Even if it's risky...how many of us can keep going on without _knowing?_ After everything the Traveler did for us, can we really just leave it like this?" Unknown. Mysterious. Seemingly forgotten, despite centuries of protection. "...for a long time, I fought without knowing anything. I can't go back to being like that." Because in the end, it could make all the difference in saving people. How much carnage could have been stopped if he had known about Rei and Nokris from the beginning? Would he have been able to end the Cataclysm before it escalated? Maybe even the Collapse itself could have been averted. Those were dangerous things to hope for, but he hoped regardless.

Those were fair statements, and Saint-14 finally acquiesced. "Very well. You have a very compassionate heart for a Hunter, young Guardian. A reflection of Takanome herself, I would say."

"Hey, I'm _plenty_ compassionate," grumbled Cayde-6.

"I will green-light this operation. Do you have anything else to add, Cayde?"

"Only that if there are asses to kick, that you do so with gusto."

"We...will be trying to avoid that, yes?" cautioned Variks with an enigmatic grin.

xxxx

And so it went.

Over the following week, Guardians were deployed as needed. Teams went throughout the Earth, focusing entirely upon the Hive, the Taken, and the Vex, and avoiding the Cabal as much as they could. The remnants of the Reef's military rendezvoused with their Vanguard-appointed escorts in the Cosmodrome. The Iron Lords, running interference, opened a brief window in Earth's atmosphere, allowing the ramshackle fleet of jumpships, Reef-forged frigates, and stolen Cabal vessels to slip through.

As Earth's reinforcements streamed towards the Reef, another pair of ships was about to depart...

xxxx

Iskander, an ace pilot that hailed from the Reef, looked quietly at his 'unusual' cargo. "...well, this is definitely an unusual op," murmured the blue-skinned Awoken.

Sitting within the passenger hold of his ship's fuselage, Variks, a Guardian, and a Fallen Kell looked back at him. It sounded like a trite setup for a joke told by the Corsairs or the Royal Awoken Guard, but hey. "Your current vessel is suitable for our purposes. Also, Variks has heard of your skill before...useful, yes?" said the ashen-haired Tabrix.

Shinji Ikari scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about this. I wanted to use my own jumpship, but...well..." The Guardian turned nervously towards their _third_ passenger. "...I don't think he'd fit."

" _ **Insurance, to ensure no trickery is played,**_ " said Thaviks, the Kell of House Arael. " _ **You will have a suitable escort, for more of my kin will be rejoining the Great Machine.**_ "

"...I see." _Well, life is nothing if not interesting._ "Just buckle up, and don't break anything." Flipping several switches, the dark-haired Awoken let that familiar thrill run through him, as the engines began to rumble, and thrusters flared with exhaust. "And...we're off."

xxxx

From within the depths of the Dark Forest, a stolen Red Legion Thresher burst through the canopy, angling upward into the sky.

Much less conspicuous was the immense Ketch that rumbled into the air, rife with hundreds upon hundreds of Fallen. The Araelship moved along a similar trajectory as the Thresher, emitting the unique energy signature that signified the Fallen's distinctive warp drive.

With a bright flash, the Ketch vanished from visible space, the Thresher piggybacking into warp along with it. Next stop: Mercury.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Legend - Zeruel, Angel of Might**

" ** _From the Memories of the House of Zeruel_** **"**

 _ **An Ode to the Unyielding**_  
 **  
The days of the Whirlwind, great and terrible;**

 **A time of immense sorrow, toil, and blight!**

 **The furies of the Hurricane, dark and deep;**

 **A rage that speaks with the strength of the tides!**

 **The battles of Kirupek, so blue and bright a star;**

 **A conflict that would put all its worlds to the torch!**

 **The tendrils of Zeruel, so sharp and swift;**

 **His grip, crushing and unyielding, destroyed so many!**

 **The fingers of the Hurricane, black with spite;**

 **Their immense pull Turned everything they touched!**

 **And yet, and yet!**

 **He faced the abyss, and boasted:**

++ ** _THE WIND BLOWS MIGHTILY_** ++

- _ **YET THE MOUNTAIN IS MIGHTIER**_ -

 **Alas, alas!**

 **The beast who claimed the mantle of King stared back, and spoke:**

 **"Such wasted strength. You could have a grander purpose; behold the glorious shape that you could be!"**

 **The Hurricane's eyes simmered with Darkness, a triad of hate and ruthlessness and curiosity:**

 **"You protect a doomed people and a doomed society. The choice is yours: conform to your death, or conform to the Deep."**

 **And yet, and yet!**

 **His eyes glowed with the Light, and he laughed:**

++ ** _YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?_** ++

- _ **THEN FACE ME PROPERLY, ASTRAL DEMON!**_ -

++YOUR SHAPE IS AN UNWANTED TYRANNY-  
-IT DEMANDS THAT I CUT AWAY USELESS THINGS++  
++THIS CHARGE, I DENY!-  
-FOR MIGHT CAN ONLY BE MIGHT, AND NOTHING ELSE++

++ _ **I REJECT YOUR WRETCHED SHAPE**_ ++

 **The words of the Angel of Might, steadfast and defiant;**

 **A language that blossomed with the virtue of strength!**

 **His stalwart form would not be turned;**

 **His dominant face would not look away;**

 **Thus did the feral gales settle for simple carnage, a killer's holocaust.**

 **Yet as Kirupek withered away, the Angel of Might stood tall;**

 **He took on the Hurricane, and did not bow.**


	66. The Speaker, the King, and the Emperor

**Grimoire: The Exalted 4**

 **" _From the Chronicles of the Dominus_ "**

 **The sensation of moving the Exalted was indescribable. Mere words could not do it justice; to speak of _everything_ being amplified, of pushing my soul through something vast and large, of willing this titan to act according to my will...was insufficient. But it would have to do.**

 **The gaze of the people was sufficient enough. Whether they be loyal to Calus, loyal to the Praetorate, or somewhere in-between...it mattered not; they all fell down on their knees at the sight of the Exalted. And how could they not? Its pristine white armor, its fierce jaw, its deathlike gaze, its colossal form! Such a weapon, such a creature, could only inspire majesty.**

 **And so I thundered down the main thoroughfare of Torobatl, meeting no resistance. Reaching the steps of the Imperial Palace, I looked down upon the target of our coup, the only one who had the temerity to stand; his guards stood back with fear and trembling, unwilling to descend those violet steps. Calus, Emperor of the Cabal, could only laugh. "My beloved Ghost Primus! Have you brought this exquisite creation as a gift?"**

 **The arrogance. The sheer gall. How appropriate. "No. I have not." My voice echoed from the Exalted's face, booming throughout the commons of the imperial court.**

 **Calus's gaze carried something akin to pity. "So it would seem. Has the hate of the Consul truly poisoned you so? You shared my dream of a new, perfect world; how could you subject yourself to the whims of the aristocracy and their cancerous tastes? Would you yoke the people once more to the corrupt military elite?"**

 **How amusing, for Calus to speak of 'corruption'. It was a word lobbied against him by those plotting the coup. So many have tossed around that word, using it for such shallow reasons. "You misunderstand, Emperor. You _all_ misunderstand." Within the glorious radiance of the Exalted's heart - a hollowed sphere made of red crystal, a jewel filled with an enlightened radiance - I clenched my fist; the titan mirrored my motions. "A perfect world is one that you fight for; whatever you earn is struggled for; whatever you kill is kept! The Praetorate's aims were too small and petty; your aims, although vast and grand, are _utterly perverse._ The Empire that I have dreamed of is one that shall face all comers, no matter the cost, and no matter how much blood is spilled! A life without pain, without strife, and without _challenge_...is one without meaning. Such a life is no life at all."**

 **"Such hollow words, my child! Have you not witnessed the joy of the people, and the spoils of our conquests? Have you not gazed upon the bloody heavens as I have? My Empire has carved a haven out of its horrid expanse, and you would plunge our people into that colorless sea?" Calus shook his head. "I have seen such hate and carnage, in this universe of ours; it is beyond reckoning, this curious cosmos! I have given everything and more, to cast down the wretched and uplift the masses; I have grown fat from strength, and have showered my joy upon the people! Such a world of pleasure and plenty is preferable to the miserable slog you envision."**

 **"So you say. You have styled yourself as the father of all creation; a god who would remake entire worlds and rearrange the stars to his liking, all for the pursuit of beauty and paradise." My voice trembled with righteous fury. "Yet what of the ancient fables of the Fatherworld, which spoke of the strength of one's own hands?! What of our beloved star Kalos, the Everlasting Flame, which you have shackled to paltry engines? What of the First Emperor Acrius, who understood the nature of our universe, and arranged our Empire with that proper aim in mind?" I glanced at the crowds, still gathering at the periphery of the Imperial Palace; they did not dare get close to the Emperor that many loved, nor the relic that they had _all_ considered worthy of worship. "Anyone can be great, if they work their hardest. You would deprive the people of even _that_ small joy, to test their own mettle. You will ultimately breed a weak and fallow people, one that will be washed away by the tides of those who would oppose us."**

 **Calus laughed. "Perhaps I have sent you against one too many of my own enemies, my dear Ghost Primus! Have you grown addicted to the paranoid fears of Umun'arath? You speak as though the only point of fighting is to fight forever!" The Emperor looked up at the Exalted, yet his gaze was condescending. "You speak so lightly of bargaining away your soul, just to live a little longer. Yet what is the point of life if it isn't worth living? What is life if it is not lovely, and delicious, and enviably sweet? The life you describe is one that straddles the threshold of death, gleefully tossing the joy of our people into the maw of the military machine. Such an existence is an unworthy one!"**

 **It was amazing, how much he could talk. So incredible, that he could miss what the masses could already see. "If your vision was truly the one for our people...then why did Kalos not grant _you_ the Exalted? If my vision is truly so wretched, then why do I bear this great colossus, the Seal of Acrius's Might?" My eyes burned with indignation. "You call yourself a god, one who has proverbially overthrown and cast down our old gods...and yet, for the sake of ensuring that the Cabal will be strong and prosperous, they still manifest their strength for _me_ and _me alone._ "**

 **At last, the Emperor did not reply. How could he? The evidence was clear as to who the heavens favored.**

 **"I considered casting aside the title of Emperor, of letting it end with your weakness. But in light of this great gift, I shall take your position, and return it to the vision espoused by Acrius himself!" I spoke aloud, letting everyone know of my intentions. "I shall bear the title of _Dominus_ , and pull our people into a new age of strife and struggle, one where every single breath will be _earned_ by toil and sweat and blood." Truly, it would be a glorious reawakening.**

 **Calus chuckled bitterly, knowing exactly where this was headed. "Very well, my beloved child; I shall hold you to your standard! If you wish to be Emperor, then take it from me!" The mind of the Emperor swelled, surging with psionic power; despite his gluttonous appearance and demeanor, Calus was truly mighty, bearing a well-defined soul that still howled with hedonistic desires.**

 **I ended it with a single punch. The Exalted's fist blew through the Emperor's offensive, turning him into a bloody smear against the violet steps.**

 **So many within our coup feared the wrath of a mob enamored by Calus's spoils.**

 **With a triumphant roar, I had proved them wrong, for the people's awe of the Exalted vastly outweighed their love for Calus.**

 **And so began a new era for the Cabal Empire: _my_ era.**

xxxx

/One Week after Shinji Ikari's Departure to Mercury/

/The Tower/

Dominus Ghaul often thought of the events that led to his current station in life. It was always a good mental exercise, to remind himself of where he had come from, and where he had yet to go. Since the downfall of Calus, he had tempered himself into something sharper and stronger, less prone to breaking. Through it all, he reminded himself to never become complacent, lest the universe give a fatal surprise...which was why he was eyeing his mentor and friend with such an intrigued gaze. "You believe the words of his Ghost?"

"...the data is becoming harder to disavow," admitted the Consul. The state of the City matched the tone in the aged scholar's voice: uncertain, hollow, devoid of confidence and surety. "The Psions have been digging through the databases of this City's political groups. I have been comparing the words of Fuyutsuki with the records pulled from organizations like Nerv, Seele, and the Future War Cult. There is...a surprising level of rigor to their claim."

"Hmm." If Ghaul was honest, the Speaker had been rather irritatingly vague on the subject. In lieu of concrete answers regarding his questions about the Exalted and the weapons called Evangelion, he only spoke in cryptic riddles and poor attempts at humor. Regarding other topics, such as the mundane minutiae involved with his political life, he was instead maddeningly plain. "It all comes down to the implications, then; _if_ their words are true, then what would it mean?"

"Something impossible," griped the Consul, irritably shaking his head. "The ramifications are simply ludicrous."

"So it would seem."

"...are you seriously considering them?"

"Merely weighing the outcomes." There had been many who recoiled at the thought of Kalos being a mere messenger of the Traveler, instead of being one who had granted the Exalted to the Cabal. The presence of the Light had been sufficient to prove his claim. Regardless of how the Consul felt, the Traveler was tangible. _Real._ "...I am tempted to withdraw all forces and lay siege to Mercury, and take the Traveler for ourselves."

"It would certainly be a simple task, my Emperor."

"But it would not be _proper._ Even if Cabal wait for nothing, we have also proven ourselves time and time again, regardless of the challenge placed before us. This shall be no different."

"Even with the loss of the _Almighty?_ "

"The Traveler's current protectors are simply...more robust than anticipated." In an odd way, the loss of the _Almighty_ \- regardless of how much it annoyed Umun'arath and enraged Caiatl - was a blessing; now, in order to triumph, they would need to face their foes directly. "I will be occupied."

"...as will I, Dominus."

The Consul would likely return to the Speaker's Observatory, to once more interrogate the Speaker's Ghost; let him have his fun. He was after more...concrete answers.

And so he returned to the open-aired plaza, standing in front of the imprisoning pod. It split apart, loosing a torrent of water; the Speaker, drenched and gasping for air, hung limply from his shackles. Trickles of water leaked from beneath his mask. "...well...that was...unpleasant..."

"Is that so?" _Three, two, one...  
_  
"...this water tastes awful...too many minerals...not even fresh from a spring..."

Dominus Ghaul snorted. "Your humor leaves much to be desired."

"I've also...nearly drowned multiple times over the past several hours. Forgive me if I'm...short on material..."

It was time to speak, before the man had a chance to gather himself. "Tell me Speaker; what makes your people worthy of being the Traveler's Guardians? What is the price of the Light that gives you such power and immortality?"

"...some might say devotion...but that is not unique to those blessed by the Traveler...others could say _self-sacrifice_...but clearly your own people have sacrificed much to become the military power that you are, and to what avail?" The Speaker paused, gathering his thoughts. "I would have included death, were it not for Shin Malphur...but I think they all miss the point..."

"Is that so?"

"You see...the Traveler has particular criteria in mind when it chooses a new patron...and there's one that has been universal, throughout its long trek through the cosmos...one that the Cabal have long moved past and forgotten..."

Ghaul leaned in, peering directly at the top of the Speaker's head. "Yes?"

"That...key factor..." The Speaker slowly raised his head, looking right at Ghaul's face. "...is _weakness._ "

Ghaul paused, eyes narrow with suspicion. He briefly remembered his days as an outcast, rife with suffering and agony. "...explain."

"Is it...not...obvious?" said the Speaker with a chuckle. "The Traveler uplifts. Renews. Gives freely, demanding nothing back...over, and over...all for the sake of some vision that only it comprehends..." The masked human let his head sag. "We had yet to send a man beyond our own Moon when the Traveler was discovered...old mistakes were undone, scarred lands healed...it opened so many people's eyes to just how vast reality was..." Wearily, he looked back into the Emperor's eyes. "...would such a being be interested in your people, who pride themselves on their own strength?"

The Dominus pondered this statement. Thought of his own philosophy, mirrored now by the entirety of the Empire. Of Calus's philosophy, which had sought to protect the Cabal in a gilded cage of gold and excess; strong in a certain way, even as it weakened the foundation of all Cabal. "...and yet we possess the Exalted. Filled with the Light, and gifted to us, to save our people from the Vex. Were the Cabal not weak then?"

"Possibly, Ghaul...but if the Traveler gifted your kind the Exalted as your myths and legends proclaim...then _why_ didn't the Traveler simply show up on its own? Why act through your colossus as an intermediary?" The Speaker coughed, hacking roughly. Due to stress or sickness, Ghaul was not sure. Possibly both. "And I'm sure you've seen many of the City's records by now...of how the Traveler showed up well before our Evangelions were created...its behavior with humanity fits the Traveler's overall pattern."

"It does." This, he could not deny; the studies he had done of the Traveler and its long voyage through the universe all pointed to races using the Lightbearer's gifts to create great constructs and mighty weapons. The Evangelions easily qualified.

"So...why then...are your people an outlier?"

Ghaul did not answer.

The Speaker chuckled. "Perhaps...you were not weak enough...to merit the Traveler's mercy..."

" **And for that, his kind should be celebrated.** "

"...I was wondering when you would present yourself," growled Ghaul, turning to his left. The Speaker wearily looked to his right, at the edge of the plaza, where the shadows suddenly seemed just a tad too _dark.  
_  
The Echo of Oryx emerged, eyes gleaming like knives. " **They did not need the lies of the Sky to stand on their own...and yet they seek its false song, like overgrown children. A true shame.** "

"Well...now it's...a regular _party_..." groaned the Speaker.

xxxx

Within the Speaker's Observatory, Fuyutsuki idly watched as the Consul perused a data tablet; the psionic projection had his legs crossed, as though he were in the midst of a lecture hall, taking questions. " _Something interesting?_ "

"Going over older scans of art involving Acrius and the Exalted. I am trying to establish a...connection, if one exists."

" _And what connection might that be?_ "

"If I say too much, you might influence my thought processes."

" _Technically, this conversation we're having is doing that right now._ "

The Consul snorted, still reviewing the scans of ancient murals and rocky sculptures; there had to be something concrete, wouldn't there? Oh, if only Ghaul had been more explicit in his own memoirs about how the Exalted had been given to him!

" _How is your Emperor doing, by the way? I'm sure he can't enjoy talking to the Speaker_ that _much._ "

"You would be surprised. Their conversations are quite edifying, from my understanding."

xxxx

Atop the open-aired plaza, the Blood Guard acted swiftly. Psion Flayers clad in red garb and narrow helms loosed their A.T. Fields, minds glowing with a hollow energy; a purple tinge overtook the entire plaza, coating the Echo of Oryx, Ghaul, and the Speaker. Atop the roof, a massive Centurion in crimson armor took aim with a heavy pike, its blade weighted with an iron block.

The Dominus quietly held up his hand. "Hold, Shayotet."

Lictor Shayotet, even though he loomed over Ghaul by five feet, obeyed; the Emperor's Protector remained silent, even though his gaze never left the dark apparition.

For all it was worth, the Echo of Oryx chuckled. " **An amusing tactic.** "

"We have studied the Psions' interactions with the Umbras on the field of battle; a sufficient concentration of psionic energy is enough to inhibit the formation of those...voids."

" **So it would seem! I wonder if they would be sufficient if I were here in my fullness.** "

The Speaker sighed. "...can't imagine that you're here to only _talk_ , Oryx..."

" **And why not? My sisters are both preoccupied; as a King, it is only right and proper that I face the leaders of that which I kill.** "

"Hmph...how _diplomatic_ of you..." said the Speaker with a wry chuckle. "Yet I have the feeling you're not here to parley...are we not as threatening to you as the Ammonites were?"

The Echo bellowed. " **You** _ **are**_ **well-informed. Has the Traveler told you of its past failures?** "

"...something to that effect..."

Ghaul snarled. "You are not wanted, here."

" **Of course I am not wanted. Those who hate the Deep** _ **never**_ **want me, for I am the epitome of that which they try to deny.** " The triad eyes glanced towards the Speaker. " **Imprisoned and shackled; how proper for a slave of the Sky...but** _ **you**_ **...** " The Echo turned towards him, as the shade of a King gazed upon an Emperor. " **...you evoke the philosophy of the Deep. You are more closely bound to that savage truth than the happy lies of the Sky. Why do you pursue something so contrary to your own nature?** "

xxxx

" _Tell me, Consul; what drives your Emperor in his pursuit of the Traveler?_ "

"Is it not simple, Fuyutsuki? The Dominus wishes to see the ascendance and glorification of his people."

" _His philosophy seems...more in line with that of a certain horde, if my recollection of Toland's ramblings is accurate._ "

"You refer to the Hive?"

" _Yes._ "

"Hah! Such a rapacious bunch; they may be good at killing, but that is _all_ they are good at."

xxxx

Dominus Ghaul snorted. "You think me ignorant?"

The Echo of Oryx tilted his head; the simplest movements sent ripples throughout the psionic expanse. " **Oh?** "

"In my pursuit and study of the Traveler and those it has blessed, it was inevitable that I would find evidence of those that struck and assailed it. The Deep, the Darkness, the Whirlwind, the Catastrophe, the Formless, the Unbound, the Black Gloom...so many different names, all describing a particular power that opposes the Light in equal measure." His red eyes narrowed. "I deny such power."

" **Hah! You would bind yourselves to such a crutch? You are a mere step away from being like me; why keep deluding yourself?** "

"I stand for the Cabal, and nothing else. I stand for a people that can fight for their place in life! You are a mere shade of something _else_ , devoid of anything true. Our Empire spreads, building great towers, fighting against worthy opponents; we are _Cabal!_ " The Dominus snorted. "But _you_...you aren't even yourself. You break simply for the sake of it. Not for the glory of your people, not for the growth of your territory, not even for something so simple as the claiming of resources!"

" **And I am the more honest for it. If we were to clash, and you were to triumph over me...I would still be right.** "

"...there's...a lot...of hubris going on in here..." grumbled the Speaker.

" **Is that so?** " The Echo seemed to slither to the other side of the Speaker, a move that prompted Ghaul to grab the hilt of his blade. The shadow did not get any closer, but its eyes gleamed with something akin to glee. " **And yet you style yourself as one who speaks for the Traveler! A mere pet, donning a mask to hide its servile face. Tell me then, what did the Sky's bait star tell you before it fled** _ **yet again?**_ "

"...well...let me think...ah, it talked _a lot_ about your bride. Nokris was her name, I think...yes, the Traveler _definitely_ said it was a better lover than you."

The King and the Emperor both stared blankly at the Speaker.

The masked human weakly shrugged within his shackles. "Well, you _asked_. Don't kill the messenger because you hated the message."

xxxx

"Honestly Fuyutsuki, the Dominus has been very perplexed by your Speaker."

" _How so?_ "

"Based on the records we've gone over, he expected someone more...erudite. More cultured. More measured with his tongue."

" _...he can be rather puerile when he wants to. He just needs sufficient motivation._ "

"And avoiding the wrath of the Emperor of the Cabal is somehow insufficient?"

" _At this point, driving his captors to a boiling rage would only make his day._ "

xxxx

The Echo of Oryx sneered...and then chuckled. " **How amusing. Irreverence and mockery; making light of your own position.** "

"I think that's technically a pun," cracked the Speaker.

" **Variations on a tired theme, nothing more,** " said the Echo, turning back towards Ghaul. " **All that exists does so at the expense of something else. Those who deny this choose to wallow in their ignorance.** "

He narrowed his crimson eyes. "Suppose what you say is true; _what_ does that have to do with me? With the Cabal? Bring your precious Deep up against us, and we will face it all the same."

" **The Deep is adaptation made existent, the final principle and arbiter of what is and is not! To say you will fight it is to say that you will fight the very air you breathe, or that you will conquer the concept of a day; it is something so fundamental and so primary that you will serve it regardless of your cognizance of it.** "

"Then why do you even _care?_ " growled the Dominus.

" **Because truth trumps** _ **everything.**_ **If you turn your back on the truth, if you willingly follow a lie, then your mind is weak, and you deserve to die.** "

"...hmm...how amusing..." rasped the Speaker. "It sounds like the prattling of someone who took a couple of philosophy courses...and settled on nihilism."

" **Says the one who prattles in the service of that which allows the weak to live with false hope. Your shaky construct called 'civilization' is merely window dressing over reality, a pale coloring on true freedom. The choice between ruthlessness and extinction is the universal law that everyone ultimately follows...and thus we ignore the trappings of the Sky, and embrace the Sword Logic.** "

"...how funny. I don't remember the universe having a Speaker. Do _you_ speak for existence? Does the Deep? I was under the impression that the universe doesn't really _care_ about who lives or dies, or about how it ultimately ends," retorted the Speaker.

"A fair statement," said Ghaul, glaring at the Echo. "The Light is not the universe. Nor is the Darkness. Two competing forces, opposed in total; yet the universe is so much bigger. They are merely part of a greater whole. You say that the ultimate choice of any existence lies between two choices...you speak as one who has not had a very fulfilling life."

The Taken King chuckled. " **I have killed many species in my time. My sorrow for their loss is outmatched by my joy at removing that which were unable to prove themselves. Every choice made is a decision about how one will go on existing; we have simply reduced such decisions to their purest form. To know the truth, and conform your being to it, is to be free. To follow a pretty, happy lie...that is the logic of a slave.** "

"Says the one who must continually kill and indulge their curiosity, lest they be devoured by a serpent." The Speaker glared tiredly at the Echo of Oryx. "Here's a newsflash for you: if there is a set of actions you must perform on pain of death...then you are not free. No matter how much you believe otherwise."

The Echo laughed. " **And you believe that the mere threat of death is enough to remove my freedom! AIAT!** " He flared his shadowy wings, prompting the Psion Flayers to tense from the sudden flux of paracausal power. " **I have navigated death, and charted more and more of its depths! If I were to die, then that would mean I was weaker. To live is to be right, and to die is to be wrong; existence is the ultimate morality. Knowing that, why should I fear death?** "

"...because you fear dying at the hand of something which does not believe what you believe." The Speaker's tone evoked the image of a grin. "If those who wield the Light were to kill you...would the Light suddenly be synonymous with the Deep? After all, they would go on existing, whereas you would not."

" **All who have wielded the Light before have come against our blades. They all failed. Thus has the argument been proven again and again.** "

"It's a hypothetical scenario. Humor me." The ensuing moments of silence elicited a weak chuckle from the Speaker. "How amusing...you claim that you follow the Deep and its 'beautiful' truth, that you bear the force of adaptation itself...and yet, all you have done is learn how to be a better killer. Killing is all you know how to do. In so doing...you have become static and stale and _stagnant._ And to remain stagnant is to be _dead._ " He shook his head out of seeming pity. "My _child_ had a more mature philosophy on life by the time he was _sixteen_...yet here stands you, who has witnessed millions of years...so what's _**your**_ excuse?"

xxxx

"...hmm..."

" _You are quite invested in proving me wrong, Consul._ "

"Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence."

" _Your claim has more assumptions involved._ "

"Our claims address different things, Fuyutuski. But if there is a competing claim that I can deduce..."

" _...I can understand why you're hesitant. It's not pleasant, realizing so much of your history is wrong._ "

"Hah! Are you telling me that you speak from experience?"

" _As someone who helped hide the reality of Gendo Ikari from this new world...and as someone who learned just how much our_ own _history had been stained by Nokris and her Ahamkara...I've witnessed both sides of that dichotomy._ "

xxxx

The Echo of Oryx cackled uproariously. " **You** _ **are**_ **a rare treat. How joyous, to meet a slave with such a defiant spine! I wonder what** _ **you**_ **would become, if you faced the Deep in its fullness.** "

"I'd rather not. I enjoy being me," remarked the Speaker.

" **A callous father, obedient only to his base desires?** " The triad of eyes gleamed wickedly, with a sense of knowing. " **Shall I peer even** _ **deeper**_ **?** "

"Like I said: I enjoy being me," insisted the Speaker.

" **Yet more falsehoods and self-inflicted delusions! Therein lies the ultimate sin of those who follow the Light: they prefer their own false shapes over something stronger, more everlasting,** " boasted the Taken King. " **Your intrinsic geometry is less defined than my own; whereas I can comprehend the full depths of your being, your meaty brain could never encompass me!** "

"It doesn't take a genius to know that you're petulant," he retorted.

An armored boot smashed into the floor. " _ENOUGH!_ " roared the Dominus, glaring at his prisoner and the interloper. "Your philosophy is shallow and uninspired; what use is there in killing without something greater to achieve?!" His right hand gripped the hilt of his blade, strapped to his side. "Depart, or I shall _make_ you."

" **A mere tadpole, accustomed only to a pond, can't even conceive of a lake's vastness, much less the sea, much less eternity!** " mocked Oryx. " **All abstractions have been cut away, leaving only that which is necessary. However, I am not yet perfect; I have yet to achieve that final shape. Inch by inch, I shall keep cleaving away the parts of me that hold me back from that beautiful truth. Ultimately...your lust for such a paltry power will be your undoing.** "

He snarled. "You-!" His response was cut off by something unexpected.

"Heh...heh heh heh..."

The King and the Emperor turned towards the Speaker, who had begun chuckling. His rasps were rife with amusement, and they only grew in volume. " **Have you finally broken, slave of the Light?** "

"What amuses you so, _Speaker?_ " growled Ghaul.

"You. The both of you," sneered the Speaker. "The Hive, who seek only to kill and kill, for the sake of a power that's devoured everything they once were...the Cabal, a cookie-cutter of an empire, so consumed with a desire to grow and conquer, as though _conquering everything_ will ever give you what you want..." His chuckles grew into outright laughter. "Small wonder that your kind despise the Light, Oryx...small wonder, that the Traveler never veered towards your mighty Empire, Ghaul..." He raised his head, staring at the two defiantly. "Your ambitions are too small, too isolated, too self- _centered._ "

" **That is laughable, coming from you.** "

"Is it? In my weakness, doing what I could, to ensure that my beloved would become whole once more?" yelled the Speaker. "Look into the heart of every single Guardian, and you will find the same: a weak person, who found a reason _beyond_ themselves to become strong, something that enables them to give _everything they have and more_ , no matter what it takes...after all, even the most selfish person can give everything they have, but for the right motivation..." He briefly glared at the Emperor. "No matter how many questions you ask me, Dominus Ghaul...no answer I give will _ever_ make you worthy of the Light...but who knows what would have happened...if you hadn't deposed of _Calus_...if nothing else, the Traveler might had found in him an honest contemporary...!"

The Emperor paused. Had his ears deceived him? "...is that a **_fact?_** "

The Speaker, heedless of his gaoler's mounting anger, turned towards the interloper, weakly chuckling all the while. "No matter how many people you kill, Oryx...it won't erase the fact that you started out as someone who only wanted to save her people...someone who wanted a _greater destiny_ for the krill, that weak yet valiant people who lived and died in the dark...and yet here stands you, who have condemned their descendants to nothing _but_ the dark." His chuckling finally stopped, and his tone became bitterly acidic. "I bet your father would be _so_ proud of you. Long live the Osmium King!"

xxxx

"History...history, _history..._ " The Consul paused. Noted the paintings and various sculptures depicting ancient battles with the Vex and their legions. Their _time-traveling_ legions. "...could it be...?"

" _Have you considered an alternate claim?_ "

"...there was one other reason that the Dominus desired the power of the Light. In all of our studies and research...whenever energy exhibits a sufficient metaphysical magnitude, it inhibits the temporal manipulations of the accursed machines."

" _I'm not familiar with your particular use of the term 'metaphysical magnitude'. Does it have anything to do with the Light and Darkness?_ "

"We consider those who wield the Light to bear a positive metaphysical magnitude. Negative, in like terms, for those who wield the Darkness."

" _Interesting..._ "

"...but then how...but _why_...?" The Consul ran a hand across his face, scowling deeply as he tried to consider the ramifications. "...what benefit would the Vex have in giving the Exalted to us?" It simply didn't make sense. "There has to be something else..."

The human soul paused, as if one debating something. Ruminating on a particular decision. " _...or perhaps you may be lacking additional information. Perhaps the Vex viewed you as the means to an end._ "

"But _what_ end?!" The Consul glared at the entrapped Ghost. "If you _know_ something, then **speak!** "

" _I believe something more efficient may be called for._ " The psionic projection of Fuyutsuki tapped the topmost ridge of his own Shell, which protruded from the tiny drone that housed his soul. " _We've previously spoken of the entity 'Rei Ayanami'. There's a data drive in this ridge that contains a multitude of information about her...and it may be what you need to close the circle, as it were._ "

"...and why should I believe you?"

" _She's a wild card. Someone whose agenda is very ambivalent...but one that the Speaker is ultimately opposed to. You could consider this data drive his backup plan...and I think you might be able to implement it more effectively than most._ "

"...very well."

" _You'll need to release the bonds on my Shell. I need to rotate it to a certain configuration in order to unlock the ridge._ "

The Consul snorted. "I will not be tricked so easily." With a thought, the psionic projection faded, leaving only the aged warrior-scholar and a shackled Ghost. With an authoritative bark, the Consul ordered the Psions standing guard at the entrance of the Observatory to his side. With the flexing of souls, the four Psions flanked the large Cabal and imprisoned the pedestal within a cage of orange octagons. "You will not be able to teleport or escape," remarked the Consul, even as he grabbed a remote handheld and pressed a few switches on it.

" _I figured as much,_ " wearily said the Speaker's Ghost, even as the half-rings and strings of elemental energy began to recede.

xxxx

The Emperor thought he was livid with the Speaker. But the rage of Oryx was icy and cold, sharp as a blade, and causing reverberations within the psionic space atop the Tower's plaza. " **...such confidence. You have spoken with Taox.** " A shadowy blade manifested in the Echo's hands. " **Where is she?** "

"Probably wishing she had smothered you in your sleep," muttered the Speaker.

 _The way he spoke...there was confidence in how he spoke of my predecessor._ Had he even...no, he hadn't. _I never spoke of the previous Emperor by name._ "How do you know about Calus?"

"It's...interesting...what being acquaintances...with a time-traveler...and a Hive demigod...will get you..." said the Speaker, unable to hide the grin in his voice.

" **Your thoughts have become brined with smug satisfaction...** " The Taken King's eyes suddenly flashed with insight. " **You know of the Usurper.** _ **Where is she?**_ "

"How the hell should I know? We aren't allies."

The Echo began to blaze, and the air beyond the psionic space trembled. " **Once I overwhelm this paltry psychic realm, I will plumb your mind for** _ **every last morsel.**_ "

"You will not touch him," growled Ghaul, unsheathing his own blade. He still needed the Speaker to answer his questions, he still needed _answers_ -!

"...you know, Oryx...or Auryx...or perhaps _Aurash_...Taox once told me some _very_ interesting things. About something called the _Syzygy_. A God-Wave. About how you always ranted to her about your curious astronomical discoveries, your research into your people's past. About a mythical _Leviathan_ , a Traveler-blessed creature whose gaze was wide and yet not precise enough, too old and too separated from the struggles of the small...and thus missed out on the poison that had slipped beyond the waves of Fundament...it was always an interesting story, about those Worms which were imprisoned within its deepest and darkest depths, about the horrors her knights witnessed and heard when your Hive first emerged from the dark below..." The Speaker looked directly at Oryx, oozing with defiance. "For all of your spite for the Traveler, for all of your hatred of the Light and its alleged weakness...it sounds awfully _fitting_ of the Darkness, to attract planets and pit its remnants against each for the sake of survival...to will the movement of moons to create a killing wave that would leave only the hardiest of them all to live...why would the Traveler arrange the annihilation of so many, and thus deprive the universe of so many _weaklings?_ It's almost as if these Worms awaited someone clever enough and _desperate_ enough to take their bargain, to be their ticket out of their prison. From my perspective as an outsider, the emotional and psychological manipulation was so blatant that it's practically _laughable._ " The Speaker laughed one last time, just to cement his point. "The Worms may have arranged the death knell of the krill...but _you_ are the one who rang that bell...how does it feel, becoming the _willing_ ** _patsy_** of those who _destroyed_ your people...OH. _SIMPLETON._ ** _MINE?_** "

The last vestiges of Oryx's patience snapped: Blights opened up beyond the edge of the psionic space, spewing forth a horde of Taken Hive and Cabal.

The attending Psion Flayers and Lictor Shayotet moved to rebuff them, but the purple miasma blinked away.

The Echo of Oryx and Dominus Ghaul moved at the same time.

With a dark flash, the imprisoning pod - and the Speaker as well - were bisected by the Taken King's cleaver.

With an orange flicker, the Echo was decapitated by the Dominus's blade.

The Cabal Emperor stared grimly at the two halves of the Speaker, unmindful of reinforcements arriving to rout the Taken incursion; he would need to arrange for the man's Ghost to revive him under _very_ strict conditions...wait. _What?_ Before his eyes, both halves faded away in a flash of Light. _But how, there's no other vector for the energy to channel through-!  
_  
Ghaul's eyes widened.

xxxx

Within the Observatory, free of the pedestal, yet still bound by the A.T. Fields of four Psions, Fuyutsuki quietly rotated his shell...and with a tiny click, his topmost ridge opened up, revealing a small, hollowed recess. Something shriveled fell out, yellowed and grayed with age: a single bone from the index finger of an adult Japanese male.

The Consul blinked. "What _is_ that?"

" _The Speaker's backup plan_ ," casually remarked Fuyutsuki as he channeled the Light into the human bone. With a burst of brilliance, the bone blossomed, reforming into the Speaker.

Gendo Ikari said no words as his masked face rose, staring into the shocked eyes of the Consul and four Psions. He simply channeled his A.T. Field around his hands, and spoke with a storm.

The Consul mustered his own A.T. Field, but the amplified lightning of the Speaker's Stormtrance tore through the spiritual shields like howling knives.

Somewhere, in the far corners of his mind, he thought he could hear Calus laughing.

And then...silence.

xxxx

Dominus Ghaul crushed a Taken Knight between his foot, stomping irritably through the halls of the Tower. The Umbras had emerged in force, but his Red Legion were fighting them off as valiantly as ever.

In less than two minutes, he stood in the Speaker's Observatory, staring at the electrocuted corpses of four Psions and the Consul. The face of his mentor was frozen in shock, and disbelief. The Speaker's Ghost was gone...and the Speaker was nowhere to be found. Quietly reviewing the conversations of previous days - the juvenile quips, the subtle barbs, the increasingly acidic tongue - he came to a swift conclusion: _he wanted someone to kill him.  
_  
The Dominus chuckled bitterly, stoking his anger over the Consul's death with grudging admiration. "Well played, _Speaker._ Well played." _Now...where did you go?  
_  
xxxx

The elevator into the Speaker's hidden chamber came to a halt, revealing Gendo Ikari moving at a brisk pace. " _It was a shame,_ " muttered Fuyutsuki, floating quietly beside his Guardian's shoulders. " _I enjoyed our conversations._ "

"The Consul would have also snitched," remarked Gendo, quietly removing his mask. Standing in the center of the room that had once contained the Original Rei Ayanami, he glanced at the various vials of Light, pondering exactly what would transpire next, calculating the potential change in the balance of power. "Also, it would have been hard to try and take a humanoid pachyderm prisoner when they outweigh me by hundreds of pounds."

" _True. But he seemed to have bought in to the idea of the Vex manipulating the history of the Cabal._ "

"The Vex...?" He slowly disrobed, letting the distinctive garb of the Speaker settle on the ground. To an outsider, clad in basic equipment, he would have come across as a newborn Guardian, lacking even a helmet. "...it would explain how the Cabal obtained Unit-04 from Nevada, given the Black Garden's presence there."

" _I provided a possible hint about Rei Ayanami being the reason for it all...but after thinking about it some more, it's possible that that may have been legitimate, given Master Rahool's analysis of the various data cores from the Vault of Glass._ "

"Using the Cabal as a countermeasure against Rei? Surprisingly gutsy." He placed the mask atop his garb, and moved away towards a certain panel several meters away. Lifting it up, he revealed a staircase leading further down. "Well, it's not something we'll be able to take advantage of. _Fortunately_ , the way we leave things will work just as well."

" _Did you enjoy yourself?_ "

"No. There's much to be done."

" _Liar._ "

Gendo pointedly didn't answer, descending the staircase until he came upon a purple and green Sparrow, sitting quietly in a small tunnel that ran for miles. Reaching towards a panel on the wall, he pressed several switches, triggering a timed sequence that would have...explosive consequences. "I never expected to use this against anyone other than Rei."

" _Explosions don't discriminate._ "

"Indeed. Ready to broadcast the message?"

" _Audio only?_ "

"Of course." Sitting atop his personal sparrow _Shogoki_ , he spoke with the cadence of the Speaker. It would be broadcast to all Ghosts, and on all available radio frequencies. "This is the Speaker. Even if the Traveler has left Earth...I still speak for it."

xxxx

Ghaul paused as the voice of the Speaker blasted over the communication channels throughout the Tower. "Find the source of that transmission!"

" **To all of our enemies...we still possess the Light. Even in our moment of weakness, we still possess the Traveler's favor.** "

xxxx

Throughout the refugee camps, and throughout the Earth, and everywhere in the Solar System where Ghost transmissions were not interfered with...the Guardians paused.

" **To the defenders of humanity: this is a mere setback. Know that it was** _ **your**_ **efforts that helped light the fire through the long climb back from the Collapse. This will be no different.** "

In spite of everything that had happened, in spite of the Concordat's own efforts...many felt the inklings of hope.

" **I have spoken for the Traveler throughout its long slumber...but now that it's awake, there is nothing else for me to say for it.** "

Saint-14, in particular, looked towards the City in stoic silence. _Speaker...?  
_  
xxxx

Deep within the tunnel, Gendo Ikari spoke with intentional solemnity. "These are my last words as the Speaker: the Light will find a way. _You_ will find a way. And to our enemies...to the Hive, the Vex, the Cabal...to the Dominus...to the Taken King..." _To Rei Ayanami._ "...you will _**never**_ get what you want." He cut the transmission. "There."

" _How stirring._ " With a flash, Fuyutsuki merged into his Guardian's body. ' _I suggest running._ '

"Already on it," remarked Gendo, revving the thrusters of _Shogoki_ and zooming off into the tunnel.

' _Do you think any of our Guardians will see it?_ '

 _Knowing how Hunters operate, I wouldn't be surprised if there are several teams skulking about right now in the City...and after that broadcast, they won't be able to miss this._

All the while, the timed sequence came to an end.

At that moment, the vials of Light within the Speaker's hidden chamber were primed to convert to Solar, Arc, and Void energy...and explosively released.

xxxx

The Tower suddenly rumbled beneath Ghaul's feet, eliciting a blink... "...well played _indeed._ "

The foundation beneath the citadel erupted in a flash of explosive Light, and the Tower - host of the Vanguard for centuries, beacon of power and stability for the Guardian Orders and the people of the City - collapsed.

xxxx

At the far end of the subterranean tunnel - sloping upward towards ground level - Gendo Ikari quietly fiddled with an aged keypad, watching quietly as an old iron door slowly slid apart. _Now...we need to act quickly.  
_  
' _What's our next step?_ '

 _We make it to my old bunker, where I activated the ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE. I need to get in contact with the MAGI._ After their rather 'spectacular' interference with the Nine's ritual, there was no doubt that the biological supercomputers had fallen within the hands of a potentially benign actor.

' _If they've reactivated KETER ECLIPSE, they won't be able to pinpoint their dimensional position or access points._' Otherwise, they would have found the MAGI _ages_ ago.

 _Given how ORIENT SUNSET removed their original bases from our physical plane of spacetime, its possible that accessing them may be easier. Relatively speaking._ Hence why they needed to get to them as soon as possible. As the iron door came to a halt, Gendo revved the thrusters of _Shogoki_ ; his Sparrow took off in a streak of orange light, slipping through an ontological filter that had hidden the tunnel's exit from the outside world. Appearing as if from nowhere at the base of the southern Barrier, Gendo took off at high speed towards the Lesser Caucasus mountains.

' _Do you think that old bunker was looted?_ '

 _Probably. It's why I left suitable bait to keep someone from looking deeper than necessary.  
_  
' _...what did you leave?_ '

 _A chest with three hundred Glimmer._

' _And in the_ second _chest that the plucky Hunter,_ ' because of _course_ it would have been a Hunter, ' _undoubtedly found?_ '

 _A chest with two White Engrams.  
_  
' _How cruel of you._ ' As the air rushed by Gendo's face - free of the Speaker's mask for what felt like _forever_ \- his Ghost asked, ' _Will your actions result in the Cabal turning their sights against humanity out of rage?_ '

 _It is a possibility. But I doubt it.  
_  
' _How can you be so sure?_ '

 _Dominus Ghaul is all about providing himself and his people with challenges, correct? Well, with that_ last _conversation...I practically gift-wrapped him a way to prove me wrong. And he won't be able to resist.  
_  
xxxx

Above the ruins of the Tower, Dominus Ghaul stood stoically atop his _Anima Murum_ , levitating silently in the air. The more spiritually-developed soldiers - Psions, mostly - had taken to trying to support their less experienced brethren and keep them from falling, at least long enough for Harvesters and Threshers to come pluck them from the air. A few hardier types had dared to lower themselves to the ground, despite the hundreds of feet separating them from the ground. Yet there had been many who had perished in the explosion and the ensuing Collapse. The Umbras, at least, had all been vanquished.

The Emperor pondered in silence, knowing that this action could not go unanswered. And yet...crushing and squeezing the Light out of the natives would be so unsatisfactory. So unfulfilling. And in the end, it would not obtain for his people the favor of the Traveler. He pondered the last look that he had seen on the Consul's face, and wondered if the elaborate tales of the Exalted's alleged origins - as a human weapon - had all been a ruse. _If so...a successful one, to enable the Speaker's escape._ He thought of the Traveler, resting above Mercury, seemingly content to let events play out...and he came to a decision. "Umun'arath."

" **My Emperor, I am preoccupied with a Hive war-moon assaulting our fortifications on Earth's Moon.** "

"We will be changing our strategy. With the exception of any lingering Vex and Hive, we will be withdrawing our forces from Earth."

" **We are to attack Mercury and take the Traveler for ourselves?** "

"No." In spite of the loss of the _Almighty_ , a smaller fleet would still be sufficient to at least quarantine the Eliksni. "We will be striking at a more fitting target. A _worthy_ opponent. One who has killed and slaughtered their way across the universe since before our kind could even walk." He thought of the Echo's words, and the hidden amusement he had felt from the Speaker - shackled and weakened, yet still so conniving! - and his acidic barbs, regardless of the anger they had stoked. "We will be striking at the heart of the Hive's own King... _the Dreadnaught of_ ** _Oryx._** "

" **Very well. And what shall be made of the Earthling's Last City?** "

"Once we finish taking everything of value...we will burn it to the ground."

" **Your will be done, Emperor.** "

The Dominus chuckled as his warship slowly descended from the sky above. _You spoke so confidently, Speaker._ He wondered if the man was truly dead. Probably not...but a wretched shame if he were. _You believe that my people are too strong for the Traveler to choose willingly._ His eyes gleamed with an inner glee. _I wonder if you would still be so bold, if we did what countless others had tried and failed to do?_ Namely...the destruction of the Traveler's ancient enemy, that had pursued it for so long. Truly, it would be the greatest challenge his people had ever faced. _We are Cabal. I am the Dominus, and Emperor. I am Ghaul...and we_ ** _will_** _not fail.  
_  
That was a promise.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - Emperor Calus**

" _ **THE WARNING OF THE FREEBORN**_ **"**

 **The Grand Leviathans, invented by Calus, feasted. Their consumption, mixed with the nectar of particular flora, birthed the Royal Wine. He grew drunk on it, fostering and enhancing his psionic capacities.**

 **Even if the Dominus used the mythical Exalted to crush his predecessor, he was not ignorant of the Leviathans' fruit. The Royal Wine lost its majestic veneer, becoming yet another tool to bolster his Legions. Those with the mental acuity to survive and make use of psionic powers used them effectively, if not with the innate precision of Psions.**

 **And yet, I keep hearing rumors of dreams. Or perhaps nightmares.**

 **Calus, standing in the corner of your peripheral vision, only to disappear when you look.**

 **Calus's laughter, occurring without rhyme or reason.**

 **Calus, sitting in a chamber of gold, lamenting the fate of his Empire, and asking the dreamer if they are truly satisfied with their lot in life.**

 **I have catalogued all of these apparitions and incidents, few and far between though they be. The OXA Machine has proven uncharacteristically useless in providing me answers.**

 **I only note that their relative frequency has been increasing, particularly amongst those with psionic capabilities.**

 **There are none who doubt that Calus perished against Ghaul and the Exalted. I know that the former Emperor is dead.**

 **And yet, in this curious universe of ours, death is not final.**

 **Until we conclude our current sojourn to the Sol System, however, these apparitions will remain an unsettling curiosity, and nothing more.**

 ** _You keep telling yourself that, Imperial Dreamer._**

 **...I did not say that.**

 ** _Do not doubt your thoughts, Freeborn Otzot! Your mind is still wondrously sharp._**

 **Nor that.**

 **It has been three hundred seconds since the last instance of this recording. No other unusual psychic manifestations have been noted.**

 **This will require further study.**


	67. The Reborn Eliks

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Wille**

 **" _Operation Yoink is a go._ "**

 **"I refuse to believe that someone amazing like me isn't in your timeline," groused Mauve, firing a few more Shadowshot tether traps into the corridor behind them.**

 **"Believe whatever you want to believe," muttered Valerie O'Hare, fiddling with a security pad. Using a knife, naturally.**

 **The mauve-haired Awoken snorted. "Trust me, I believe in _plenty_ of things. Lots of things!"**

 **"Name one. Quietly, if possible."**

 **"I believe in talking _incredibly_ loudly."**

 **"...why in the hell did Cayde assign us on a team?"**

 **"Because I'm _clearly_ better than you." Mauve withdrew a hand cannon, looking back down the corridor. "Speaking of which, bee-are-bee!" The Nightstalker stormed away, going invisible in a puff of smoke.**

 **Valerie rolled her eyes, returning her gaze back to the security pad. "Was it really so hard to say _be right back_?" Even in a different timeline, the Vanguard did not believe in inhibiting the craziness of their Guardians. Still, if nothing else, this salvage mission would give her a glimpse of the technological profile of a faction that didn't exist in _her_ world. Even though the City had been completely evacuated, there was always precious loot to claim. _Always_. "And..." A spark of Arc energy filtered through the dagger, and the security pad shorted out. "... _bingo._ " Brute force, but with precision!**

 **The doors to _Wille_ 's Fourth Special Weapons Lab opened up, revealing something that Valerie hadn't quite expected: machine guns. Lots and _lots_ of machine guns, organized by rows along the walls. The titles that she could make out struck a...frustratingly nostalgic cord. "Thunderlord...Nova Mortis...Abbadon..." By the bloody Crucible, she actually felt cheated! She wanted to see some _new_ stuff oh wait a second there was a model she hadn't seen before. "Ooh..."**

 **" _And_ back!" yelled Mauve, strolling into the lab with Void-flecked fingers. "Double-backed to a whole team of Cabal Colossi. Got some _satisfying_ headshots. I think that puts my kill count in the triple digits for this mission, 'miss single digit'."**

 **"I've been actually trying to keep a low profile, you trigger-happy doofus." Valerie hefted a minigun, colored white and red. " _Sweet Business_ , huh? I can dig it." Hopefully, this plethora of heavy weapons would provide an edge in the upcoming operation to repel the Hive from the Reef. " _Wille_ definitely believes in the concept of 'peace through overwhelming firepower'."**

 **"...gonna snag a couple?"**

 **"Well, _duh._ " That went without saying, obviously! Loot was still loot.**

xxxx

Within the small fleet that was en route to the Reef, a particular jumpship flew quietly in formation; the ' _All's Right With the World_ ' maintained its heading, with Omar Agah at the helm and one particular passenger along for the ride...namely, the head of his own faction. And they had just finished listening to a _very_ interesting broadcast. "...so ma'am, what do you think?" Omar glanced over his shoulder, into the small passenger hold. "Do you think the Speaker really bit the dust?"

"...I'm not sure. I wouldn't doubt the possibility that he survived." The man was like a damned cockroach. Somehow, she _knew_ that he wasn't dead. _But this removes the Speaker as a point of contention with Lysander and the Concordat...and turns him into a martyr in the eyes of the City's populace. How bloody convenient._ "But at this particular point, the events happening in the City aren't our concern."

"Fair enough, Dr. Akagi. Do you think the Reef will be receptive to our help?"

"By what few accounts we have, their conflict with Savathûn's Hive isn't going well. I doubt that the Queen will be obstinate, given the alliance we established during the Eliksni Confederation War."

"Let's hope."

 _...damn it, you'd think I'd be a master of small talk, by now._ How the hell did Gendo make it look so simple? _Oh, right, borderline psychopathy. Okay...think. Omar's been a longstanding member of Nerv. There's gotta be some easy conversational topics._ "So...any interesting loot that you've found lately?"

"Well...was on a strike mission in the EDZ. Fought a giant Hive Ogre. Actually got an Exotic Engram!"

"That so? How lucky."

"It became a Titan helmet, so wasn't anything I could use."

"...well, I'm sure it made for good barter."

"Haven't had the chance to. Was thinking of giving it to Vell Tarlowe, but I haven't heard anything from him since he went to NERV-Japan."

"Hmm." _That's where Unit-02 went to face the Nine...before the City was evacuated._ That didn't bode well, but she didn't say anything to that effect. "I'm sure he's doing fine."

"I don't doubt it. After all the crap we've been through this past year...that, and I owe him for taking over for me. But Sai was _really_ insistent about that strike..."

"Ah." _Sai Mota...I think she's a Hunter that he often partners up with._ "So...are you and Sai romantically involved?"

There were several seconds of silence. Then several seconds of _uncomfortable_ silence. "It's...complicated?"

"Somehow, I doubt that." _I need to try and rectify things with Misato. At least she'd make for a better conversationalist._ "It's only as complicated as you make it out to be. Are you just friends? Friends with benefits? Full-fledged romantic partners? Secretly married?" There was a visible twitch in Omar's shoulders. "Wait... _seriously?_ "

"Well...we secretly eloped, to be more precise."

".. _._ but _why?_ What could _possibly_ be the motivation for two Guardians to elope without telling anyone?!"

"It involves a bunch of _very_ complicated bets with a _lot_ of people."

"...ah. Of _course_ it involves gambling."

"In my defense, it's like, at _least_ seventy percent Sai's fault! But we both stood to lose _a lot_ of Glimmer."

"...HOW?"

"It'll take a lot of time to explain."

"Until we get to the Reef, we've got nothing _but_ time."

xxxx

/The Altar of Oryx, the Dreadnaught/

The Taken King inhaled deeply. The Echo from Earth had been dispersed a short time ago...and he had been introspective.

Thoughts turned to a conflict from long ago, upon the Nicha Thought-Ship, wherein a mere machine mind had tried to simulate him. The tiny not-Oryx, built by Quria, a representation of what he had once been...who he had once been.

Aurash.

He had come a long way, from the gaseous oceans of Fundament. The words of the Speaker, coated with the poison of Taox's knowledge, had struck deep. Unexpectedly deep (such cunning would have tasted sweet to Savathûn; undoubtedly, his sister was laughing at him).

Would his father have been proud of him?

In the end...the answer was the same. Always the same.

And thus did Oryx grin, even as his mighty fleet waged war against the Cabal. **I have come to understand so much more. I have learned the key to a happy existence, a fulfilling one. I have ascended beyond the krill, and have cut away that which is unnecessary, and abstract. I have become more real. And that which is real is supreme over false hope.  
**  
A new weight stepped upon the fabric of spacetime, catching his attention. " **Hmm?** "

xxxx

It was a Cabal warship, warping in on a trajectory straight towards the Dreadnaught. Slipping through the lines of battle formed by the Cabal and the Hive, it moved with suicidal intent.

Such was its aim and final goal, to be the last spiteful gasp of MP-09's Taken.

xxxx

Oryx, rich with confidence and surety, felt the presence of those on the vessel - over three hundred Cabal soldiers, all of them consumed and made better by the Deep, yet lost and without a guiding hand - and bent them to his will. His eyes gazed through them, and realized that altering course was impossible. " **No matter.** " His mind-cosmos began to burn, running along the surface of the Dreadnaught, to push out and annihilate-

 _SNAP.  
_  
A sudden break in a vital circuit! The link between physicality and thought was suddenly sundered, as the energy conduits lost their integrity and failed to fire. " **What?** "

And lo, the warship slammed into his Dreadnaught, tearing a ragged hole in its side.

Predictably, the Cabal noted this new weak spot, and proceeded to deploy a multitude of troop carriers to invade the mighty vessel by force.

xxxx

/The Hall of Souls, the Dreadnaught/

Such was the size of Oryx's Dreadnaught, that the impact of Number Nine's former transport of choice, didn't even register to the three Guardians present. Around a central pillar in a room of red bone and crimson lichen, Eris Morn stared quietly as a black orb faded away into nothingness. "The necrotic flux has been broken; the deathly air of Oryx's Throne World will no longer be directed as a weapon of mass destruction."

"What's preventing them from repairing it?" asked Chief, his yellow Minotaur eye gazing back and forth for any other stragglers.

"It would take the slaughter of dozens of worlds and trillions of lives to forge another Tomb Husk of a similar quality," remarked Eris Morn, her fingers brushing over the pillar that had once channeled a horrific energy. "Oryx's mind is vast and dominating; not just anything would suffice to help it manifest in reality."

Fenchurch Everis, prodding the ashes of dead Hive Knight with a broken cleaver, remarked, "Sounds like a fundamental design flaw. Doesn't Oryx believe in a thing called redundancy?"

And speak of the devil; with violent volume, the Taken King's face appeared in the air above the room. " **Interlopers? Aboard my Dreadnaught!? How brave of you!** "

The sudden force of Oryx's gaze drove Eris to her knees, a shocked gasp slipping past her throat. "He's... _found us_...!"

" **The Light has grown versatile...but you will not be enough!** "

The sudden yelp of Fenchurch was followed by a metallic hand wrapping around her torso. "Time to go," said Chief, his other hand holding the Awoken Warlock. The next thing Eris knew, they were teleporting away from the Hall of Souls in short skips and hops...and yet, she now knew that they had caught the gaze of the Taken King.

xxxx

The apparition of Oryx watched as the little ants fled, one bearing the form of a Vex. " **How curious...** " He looked around, feeling the influx of enemy soldiers - like bacteria - slipping through the wound of his titanic warship. " **It seems I shall have to respond with equal measure! You come to wage war against the High War itself?** ** _Aiat_** **: I shall grant your wish!** " Within the Hall of Souls - indeed, throughout the entirety of the Dreadnaught - the portals to the Ascendant Realm began to burn with green fire and consumed starlight. " ** _Arise_** **, my Court! Slay all that stand in your way!** "

And lo, the Ascendant Hive of Oryx's brood emerged, to wreak havoc and kill magnificently.

xxxx

/The _Deep Arcana_ , the Asteroid Belt/

Savathûn smiled, feeling a delightful little tingle run up her spine. " **So much cunning, so much deceit...a cavalcade of motives and plans, all swirling against each other chaotically!** " This star system had provided the most fun she had experienced in years. The ripples of her brother's thoughts only sweetened that enjoyment, like sugary blood and candied entrails; to think that the Traveler's Speaker could ever have such a wicked tongue! " **Our dear King will respond as he should, or he will succumb.** "

A burning echo of her sister chortled, her great cleaver _Carnage_ resting upon a thick shoulder. " _ **As is befitting! My mind is heavy with blood and havoc**_ ," boasted Xivu Arath. " _ **I feel drunk with joy and frenzy.**_ "

" **Are you going to follow the aliens to Oryx's Dreadnaught?** "

" _ **Aiat: my Hive still follow the war, wherever it leads! But first, I shall prove myself where you and Oryx have failed.**_ "

" **Oh?** "

" _ **Your cunning tricks were insufficient to bring down the Last City. Oryx, though present as a mere shade, was unable to kill his counterparts! I shall take the world for myself, and turn it into a fine temple!**_ "

" **Is that a fact, Warbound?** " sneered the Witch-Queen. " **What place has caught your fancy so?** "

" _ **The remnants of the Sky's bait star, crippled and broken! These shards scream with the pain of the Traveler,**_ " howled Xivu Arath with a jolly huff. " _ **It will be my monument to the weakness of the Sky, and a testament to strife.**_ "

" **How intriguing. Is this because you've become bored with the Cabal, and wish to throw yourself against the remnants of the Sky's most recent slaves?** "

" _ **From what I have seen of these creatures, they are elusive and scattered. If they wish to throw themselves against me, I will cut them down with ease!**_ " The shade of Xivu Arath began to fade away. " _ **Either they will come to me, or**_ **I** _ **will come to them, when the whole planet becomes enshrined as my new**_ **Warworld!** "

Savathûn tittered as her sister vanished from sight, her warlike presence receding far across the reach of space. " **Enjoy yourself, oh sister mine...** " Her mind flickered with the realization of newcomers; a great mass of tainted souls - the Awoken, straddling the threshold of Light and Dark - interspersed with pieces of the Sky were approaching the Reef. This was on top of the defenders already present, and the unusual presence of Rei Ayanami - large and dispersed, bearing traces of Nokris and Crota, yet still insistently elusive - that attacked portions of her fleet with little to no warning. " **...this promises to be a momentous turn of events.** "

And lo, the Worm her God agreed.

xxxx

In a single Red Legion Thresher, en route to Mercury, the people gathered within pondered the Speaker's apparent last words, broadcast through Shinji Ikari's Ghost.

"...huh. Never figured the Speaker to have those kind of guts," acknowledged Iskander, lightly pressing a few switches on the main console; the gunship remained within the bubble of the Araelship's warp space, riding the currents of the Ketch's trek through interdimensional space. "There's a lot of rumor-mongering in the Reef about the guy. Guess he's not as much of a coward as people say. What do you think, Mr. Hunter?"

"...I don't know," murmured Shinji, staring quietly at his feet. _Mother...do you think father is dead?  
_  
' _I have my doubts, but what do you think?_ '

Silence.

' _...would you prefer it if he were dead?_ '

 _MOM!?  
_  
' _What? It's an honest question! There have been a_ multitude _of people that, at one point or another, I wished were dead. Generally out of momentary frustration, but the sentiment was no less real!_ '

 _...is that the sort of thing you should be talking to your son about?  
_  
' _Silly boy, that would make me a liar!_ '

 _...you lied to me a lot.  
_  
' _That's because I then had a sufficient reason to lie. In fact, I would even go so far as to describe it as necessary!_ '

Shinji grimaced.

" ** _Your ambient thoughts are irritating me,_** " growled Thaviks, glaring angrily at him. " ** _Could you please think less loudly?_** "

Shinji jolted out of surprise. "Oh! Er, sorry." _I guess?_ "...erm, could you tell what I was thinking...?"

Variks chuckled. "Have no fear, young Guardian. Without a direct connection, a member of House Arael would only be able to sense vague impressions, akin to emotional states."

"Oh."

"Does the Speaker's fate trouble you?"

"...I don't know." _I don't know if he's actually dead._ Somehow, he doubted it; desperate to change the subject, he glanced towards their pilot. "Are we almost there?"

"According to my last communique with the Ketch, this should be the last warp." The Thresher and its much larger escort had been utilizing pinpoint jumps to skip around the concentrations of Hive war-moons and Cabal fleets throughout the system. It was somewhat circuitous, but it guaranteed that they wouldn't run into any untold trouble. "...and speaking of which, we're about to drop in three, two, one...now!" With the press of a switch, Iskander activated the ship's sublight thrusters as the warp bubble around them popped. Dropping back into normal space, the two vessels found themselves facing the first planet of the Solar System. "...huh. Mercury's gotten a makeover."

That was putting it mildly; the planet now bore a violet atmosphere, with thick ethereous clouds swirling over its surface. The form of the Traveler could be seen in the northern hemisphere, with a multitude of Ketches patrolling Mercury's airspace. Meanwhile, a ring of broken bronze and brass rotated slowly about the equator; likewise, hundreds of thousands of miles away, various Cabal warships could be seen maintaining a strict perimeter around the planet.

Variks didn't give the Cabal a second thought; his red eyes focused with an almost eerie intensity on the formerly barren world. "...ah..."

"Variks?"

"...it looks...nostalgic." The Tabrix gulped quietly; the Servitor within his sternum was glowing a pale pink. "...it is as if Eliks were here, before my eyes, yes...?"

Those words intrigued even Thaviks, who stared intently at the planet. " ** _...follow Torik-Fel's trajectory. Otherwise, you may be shot out of the sky._** "

"Don't need to tell me twice," plainly said their Awoken pilot.

With deliberate slowness, the stolen Thresher followed House Arael's Ketch towards the terraformed Mercury. Though the ships approached from the planet's current night side, they aimed for the solar terminator, where night was transitioning into day. The violet atmosphere, scattered by the light of the nearby Sun, was scattered into colors of reds and pinks; down the Thresher went, slowly peeling away from its much larger escort. Part of the console pinged with a few lights. "Just got some new coordinates," muttered Iskander.

"Follow them," calmly said Variks. "We are being expected."

"By who?" asked Shinji.

"You will see."

The young Hunter didn't feel comforted by the Tabrix's cryptic answer. "...seriously, by who?"

"Variks cannot answer."

"Why?"

"Because Variks does not know how many responded to his request, yes?" he admitted.

The Thresher quietly set down into a rock-strewn field, laced with short golden grass. "I hope no one minds if I wait in here?" asked Iskander.

" _ **It would be preferred,**_ " growled Thaviks, his radiant body shining through the joints of silvery armor.

"I would advise putting on your helmet, Guardian," remarked Variks.

"Okay."

The two Fallen and lone Guardian moved towards the gunship's airlock; with a harsh suction of air, the interior was closed off...and then, with a loud hiss, the outside was let in. The trio slowly stepped out, gazing at the sky above. Variks, possessing no helmet of his own, merely breathed deeply. A smile broke out on his face. "Magnificent."

" _ **Ether...such pure ether,**_ " murmured the Araelix, the angular wings between his feathery cloak twitching with excitement.

Yui looked around, idly scanning the ambient particulate. " _Interesting..._ "

Shinji was quieter, looking at distant vistas and following the wispy white clouds - glowing brightly with Light - that circulated through the atmosphere. "Variks...you called Mercury 'Eliks'. Is...is this what your homeworld looked like?"

"...yes," admitted the Tabrix. "Zeruel has been busy." The Servitor in his chest pinged, glowing with bursts of blue. "Follow me."

Shinji did so, with Thaviks taking the rear guard position. He briefly debated with himself on whether he should have his weapons out or not; the fact that he was here on an ostensibly peaceful mission was undercut by the fact that he was in a place that was truly _alien_. He hadn't felt this way even on Venus, as there had been a sufficient number of human trappings and geographic similarities with Earth. But Mercury, especially now? The place was bizarre; before long, they were passing trees that appeared to have red fungal growths instead of leaves. "Huh..."

The Servitor in Variks's chest suddenly glowed yellow. "Hold." His two compatriots paused. "I believe..." The Tabrix looked around; they were in a small depression of sorts, cutting through a valley of golden grass and rocky spires. Silhouettes could be seen against the ethereal, lavender fog. "...how many...?"

Shinji looked around, suddenly feeling nervous. Yui was humming to herself, feeling no sense of anxiety at all. "Variks...?"

"...ah, I _see_. A greater response than Variks had hoped for!"

"What response?"

The silhouettes slowly began to approach, gaining definition and greater resolution as they got closer.

"The answer is fairly simple, Guardian," answered Variks with a smile. "The Kells of all surviving Houses, yes?"

" **So this is the one you would have us meet.** " A deathly face emerged from the fog, eliciting a brief shock from Shinji; however, where Skolas had carried a sense of ferocity and defiant age, this Zeruelix bore a strangely youthful posture, indicating his recent ascendance to the position of Kell. His cloak of dark blue and white was fresh, with a ring of rock around his shadowy neck instead of the sharp bones that the 'Kell of Kells' had born.

"Ah, I had wondered if someone of House Zeruel would ascend, in spite of your Progenitor's presence. Veliniks, yes?" asked Variks.

The Zeruelix grunted, his skull-like face staring directly at Shinji.

The humanoid mass of blue fungi and slime - shoulders rife with spiked bone, with ramshackle equipment embedded into his body - was less subtle with his distaste. " **We should kill this whelp where he stands,** " snarled the Bardielix. " **He is the one who killed my Archpriest!** "

 _...uh...  
_  
Yui turned towards him. ' _I believe he's referring to Aksis,_ ' her voice sounded in his mind. ' _The one you killed with a combination of gravity and vehicular momentum. In the Ironlands._ '

 _...oh._ By the Traveler, how long ago had that _been?!  
_  
" **Calm yourself, Solkis,** " murmured Noruvis, Kell of House Iruel. The humanoid swarm of biological nanomachines rippled ever so slightly, his torso unveiling to reveal two shrapnel launchers. " **Let's not get violent so quickly.** "

Shinji balked. "Uh..." _I don't feel comfortable here.  
_  
' _Well, until Skolas began his revolt, the Fallen Houses were either ambivalent to each other, or outright antagonistic. These various alliances have actually been a fresh change of pace._ '

 _Still sensing a lot of antagonism.  
_  
A gray-skinned fish-man in peach and jade armor vibrated with visible amusement. The bulbous organ atop his head - pale, yet laced with electrical veins and nodes - pulsed with each word. " **Typical Bardielix. Can't get over a grudge,** " chuckled the Gaghielix.

" **Shut your gills, Gestriks!** " roared Solkis.

A crystalline humanoid tilted its geometrically perfect head, emitting words that sounded like brass instruments. " **Solkis is not the only one with a reason to complain.** _ **This**_ **one was part of the team that killed our last Archon, Hexis!** " yelled the Ramielix.

 _...uh-  
_  
' _The Raid underneath the Ironlands. The one where we ended up fighting an Ahamakra._ '

 _Oh._

"Your point, Iliksis? Nature of affairs has changed; war between Eliksni and the Earthlings is not so cut and dry anymore, yes?" said Variks.

A spidery humanoid - eight limbs combined to form two arms and two legs - chittered, his green exoskeleton shimmering with dew from the ether-laden air. " **Survivors of failed lunar assault remember your presence. Were you the one who killed Imakasis?** " asked the Mataraelix.

"...uh-"

' _I think he's the Mataraelus who tried to take Unit-02 from NERV-Luna? Back when you 'stole' Asuka's kill?_ '

 _...oh._ "Um...yes?" he answered, apologetically.

The Mataraelix hissed. " **He was my comrade.** "

"And I'm sure that you, a mere Baron, killed _plenty_ of the people that the Guardians had sworn to protect during the Threefold Invasion, Kirikis," warned Variks. "Circumstances are _different_ now. Must Variks keep reminding everyone?"

A walking worm, lined with white ribs and bearing crimson flesh, huffed. His arms were mere nubs, ending in arms of razor-sharp pink. " **Me and mine have no memory of this one,** " said the Kell of House Shamshel. " **But I am ambivalent. My House has fought his kind for centuries. Even now, it is hard not to slice his head off.** "

Shinji resisted the urge to step back.

" **Indeed!** _ **Why**_ **should** _ **we**_ **entertain** _ **this**_ **farce?** " droned the dual voice of a humanoid with pronounced shoulders; strangely lithe and nimble, the humanoid appeared to be two separate individuals melded together, split vertically along the side into a red half and a blue half. Circular faces, with three holes evoking the image of a bowling ball, blinked owlishly in Shinji's direction. " _ **This**_ **one's** _ **motive**_ **is** _ **obvious!**_ **He** _ **wants**_ **the** _ **Great**_ **Machine,** " charged the alternating voice of House Israfel's Kell.

"Calzar, Tikkis, _enough_ ," demanded Variks.

" **I saw him on the Moon,** " said a Sachielix, looking decidedly less fierce than Taniks had been. His entire demeanor was somber, and bitter. " **He was part of the team that killed our last Kell. His purple Devil was the one who struck down the Remnant of our Progenitor.** " The green limbs of House Sachiel's current Kell pulsed, growing muscles as if from nowhere. " **He should die.** "

 _...oh._

' _Well, that one wasn't that long ago, but it was_ also _on the Moon, and you were there with Cayde, Eris, and Chief-_ '

 _I remember that one, Mother._ "...I'm sorry."

" **Apologies will not bring back Sachiel!** " roared the Sachielix.

Variks frowned. "Frigoris-!"

" **Even if Taniks's reign was harsh and caustic compared to that of blessed Farrhis, his strength was our pride! Armed with the might of our Progenitor's soul, fractured and small, he kept us free from the squabbles and conflicts that gripped the other Houses!** " Frigoris snarled, his avian mask appearing to glare with hate. " **And it was by** _ **your**_ **hand that Sachiel was finally lost for good. A piece of our House, a living remnant of our glory from millennia past...** _ **GONE!**_ "

"You _will_ calm down," growled Variks. His eyes were beginning to glow red.

The humanoid mass of white and black, resting atop a rocky spire, simply shook his head, blank face staring intently at them all. " **My House is too small to merit a Kell,** " rasped Aksor, the Archon Priest of House Leliel. " **And yet...ever since Zeruel has transformed this world...ever since these skies have become full of ether...ever** _ **since**_ **the Great Machine has returned...I have possessed enough power to birth new Lelielim.** " The Archon seemed to fade away into a small portal; in a blink of dark void, he reappeared mere meters away from Shinji's position. " **Your designs would only imperil my kin.** "

"But you don't even know why I'm here!" protested Shinji.

" **Whatever it is, it involves helping** _ **your**_ **kind,** " retorted the Lelielix. " **I will not begrudge you that primal instinct,** _ **thief.**_ **But we, the remnants of the Eliksni, have finally reclaimed the Great Machine. After so long, we can finally rebuild...and I would rather** _ **die**_ **before letting you endanger that.** "

The overall mood of the Archon Priest was seemingly shared by many of the other Kells, all the way from the ambivalent to the outright antagonistic.

Frustrated, Variks turned towards Thaviks. "You were in the Hunter's mind; tell them that he is not an enemy!"

" _ **...he may be interested in peace. But if it meant protecting the ones he loves above all else, he will throw everything away into the fire of his rage.**_ " Shinji glanced over his shoulder, staring wearily into the face of the Araelix. " _ **I saw a great deal in there, human. And with the power at your fingertips, your anger would be the doom of us all.**_ "

"...what can I do to convince you otherwise?" He needed answers from the Traveler. He needed to understand...and if he could accomplish that, surely getting the Fallen to realize their current predicament wasn't too far-fetched...surely not, right? "I'm _not_ here to fight you!"

Solkis sneered. " **Then you won't mind dying,** _ **Aksis-slayer**_ **,** " growled the Kell of House Bardiel, his arm elongating swiftly towards Shinji's face.

Shinji yelped, impulsively raising his hand; there was a flash of orange, and the gooey arm went _splat_ against his A.T. Field. "I'm not here to fight!"

" **Then you will** _ **cease to be**_ ," hissed Kirikis, tossing several acid grenades at the Guardian's position.

Shinji quickly leapt away, wincing as bursts of acid splashed across the ground; golden grass wilted and burned away from contact. "Seriously, this is-!"

Tikkis seemed to split into two colored halves, both wielding two shock blades each. The Israfelix moved as a coordinated duo, striking at him with acrobatic grace and an intent to kill. " _ **Stay**_ **still** _ **little**_ **thief!** "

Growling, Shinji propelled himself into the air, forming an A.T. Field beneath his feet to stand upon. There was a distant high-pitched whine, prompting Shinji to look for its source...oh; Ilikis's two right arms had split apart, shifted, and recombined into a crystalline laser cannon.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
The Hunter dove off of the side, avoiding the red beam that would have reduced him to component molecules. Desperately, with a mental command to his Ghost, he withdrew a weapon; the _Young Wolf's Howl_ transmatted into his hands, which he used to block the shock blades of Tikkis. Frigoris took advantage, zooming in from the side with two amethyst lances emerging from his palms; even though the Sachielix lacked the gleaming red Core that had been distinctive to Taniks, he still struck with the same sort of lithe grace. Shinji ducked, avoiding the strikes, and promptly rolled between the two Kells; dropping a Smoke Grenade with his free hand, he promptly went invisible-

" **You cannot hide so easily!** " boasted Veliniks, his shadowy arms splitting into a variety of tendrils that lashed out wildly; one managed to latch onto Shinji's ankle, and _yanked.  
_  
"WHA-!" yelled Shinji, his entire world going topsy-turvy. With a snap of the Zeruelix's limb - akin to the crack of a whip - he was smashed back into the grassy ground, driving the air from his lungs.

The Kells of Shamshel, Gaghiel, Iruel, and Arael, apparently were content to watch their fellows strike. Aksor, Archon of Leliel, seemed particularly pleased by this turn of events.

Variks, however, was _not._ "Enough of this." The Tabrix suddenly became _more_ , transforming into a golden being of purest Light. ++ **Stop this foolishness. NOW.** ++ Lesser and muted though he was, the Tabrix still glowed with with the presence of a Progenitor; Tabris's word was enough to convince the antagonistic Kells to stop. - **I did not bring this child here for you to indulge your desire for vengeance.** -

Solkis protested, " **But-!** "

++ **Have all of your minds become addled? Have the standards of a Kell truly fallen so low? Oh, how Chelchis would weep!** ++ Tabris's eyes, once red as blood, were blazing white. - **Even if you were able to kill the Guardian for good, you would only guarantee the continued animosity of mankind. In this time, in this hour, we can ill afford another enemy!-**

" **But now we have the Great Machine. We have Zeruel, and Gaghiel, and you!** " retorted Kirikis, his arachnid claws leaking with acid.

++ **And we were once so much stronger, yet fell all the same. Reduced to a single planet, surrounded by at least three hostile factions in the Hive, the Cabal, and the Vex? We are still a mere shadow of what we once were...and if the Great Machine were to flee, we would be ill-equipped to stop it.** ++ Those blunt words were a balm on the heated emotions of the Kells. - **Eliksni, and Earthling...both of us alike have been the pawns of some unknown scheme. We are here to obtain answers...and potentially more.** \- As the golden glow began to lessen in luminosity, Tabris huffed, ++ **Besides...even if we here were all united, young Ikari would destroy us all.** ++

" **How?** " demanded Iliksis.

- **His Evangelion.** \- Tabris pointed at the purple form of Yui Ikari. ++ **His Ghost. The Light of her Soul is impenetrable by the likes of us. If Ikari desired it, he would squash us easily.** ++ Finally, the glow disappeared, leaving only Variks. The Tabrix collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily from the sheer effort of channeling his Progenitor's being. "So...play nice...yes...?"

The Kells were silent, looking meaningfully at each other. Then towards Shinji Ikari, who was kneeling silently in the grass, unmoving from Velinkis' last attack.

Alas, before another word could be spoken, another presence made himself known. That distinct heaviness, the overwhelming _otherness_ of that divine power...it was something that Shinji managed to place very quickly, yet not quick enough for his liking. _Oh no.  
_  
' _Huh. Was wondering if he would make an appearance._ '

As one, the gathered Fallen and the lone human all looked up; peering down at them from the clouds above was the face of Death itself.

++ _ **WHAT HAVE WE HERE?**_ ++

Zeruel's eyes roved over them all, taking in the sight of the Eliksni, the lone human, and the Ghost.

- ** _A FAMILIAR INTERLOPER_** -

++YOU WERE THERE WHEN I FIRST EMERGED-  
-IN THIS TIME OF CHAOS AND BLOODSHED++  
++I HAVE TURNED THIS WORLD INTO A NEW ELIKS-  
-AND HERE YOU STAND++

++ ** _WHY ARE YOU HERE?_** ++

Shinji gulped. "...uh..."

Yui's petals twitched. " _Well, we-_ "

Zeruel's eyes narrowed into pinpricks.

- ** _I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU, ABOMINATION!_** -

Shinji's Ghost went still. ' _Okay, I think I'll be quiet now,_ ' she mentally whispered.

Noruvis decided to brave speaking up. " **We had received an invitation from the Kell of House Tabris-** "

++ ** _NOR WAS I SPEAKING TO YOU_** ++

Zeruel's roar prompted the Iruelix to burst into several swarms of nanomachines, recombining behind a rocky spire.

Variks slowly rose to his feet, staring wearily at the face of the Progenitor. "Zeruel-"

- ** _IS TABRIS HERE?_** -

"...no. He is not."

++ ** _THEN BE SILENT_** ++

++THE GREAT MACHINE IS WITH US-  
-YET ITS SONG IS RIFE WITH REGRET++  
++I HAVE YET TO UNDERSTAND WHY-  
-EVEN IN THE MIDST OF THIS WAR++

++BUT NOW, ONE OF ITS NEW CHOSEN-  
-HAS ELECTED TO COME++  
++THIS MIGHT BE THE KEY-  
-TO WHAT I AM MISSING++

- ** _DO NOT IMPEDE ME FURTHER_** -

++ ** _LEAVE US_** ++

It was not a request. "...very well," acknowledged Variks, looking warily towards Aksor. "Let us be off."

The Lelielix wasted no time, forming a wormhole. Several of the Kells were quick to vacate through the black disc. " **Good luck, little one,** " lightheartedly jested the Kell of House Gaghiel, before departing.

The Tabrix looked solemnly into Shinji's eyes, appearing both disturbed and resigned. "...Variks wishes to see you again, yes? Do not falter, Guardian." Then he stepped through, followed by Aksor himself.

At last, the clearing was empty, save for Shinji and his Ghost. The bulk of Zeruel slowly descended, settling on the opposite side of the valley. The sense of scale was bewildering, seeing the mere edge of a tendril casually cut through a column of rock.

- ** _NOW WE ARE ALONE_** -

++ ** _MAKE YOUR CASE_** ++

 _...what am I supposed to say to that?_ "...I...I want to speak to the Traveler. The one you call the Great Machine." His voice sounded so small. "I only want answers. That's all I want."

Zeruel's eyes _burned_.

- ** _LIAR!_** -

Shinji balked, resisting the urge to fall back. "But-!"

++ ** _YOU WANT SO MUCH MORE_** ++

- ** _IDLE TALK WILL NOT SATISFY_** -

++ ** _MAKE YOUR CASE!_** ++

Those horrible eyes began to glow even brighter.

' _Shinji!_ '

The Hunter's eyes widened.

 ** _CHYOOOM!_**

xxxxx ** _  
_**  
A massive energy cross blossomed in the midst of the valley, enveloping the Earthling where he had stood. The energy flux drove away the clouds and the fog, leaving a brief hole in the ethereal sky.

Zeruel huffed, feeling a sense of disappointment.

++ ** _IS THIS IT?_** ++

++I HOPED FOR ANSWERS-  
-YOU CONTROL THAT ABOMINATION++  
++AND YET THE LIGHT SHINES WITHIN-  
-A CONTRADICTION BORN IN BLOOD!++

- ** _IS THIS IT?_** -

++I HOPED FOR A TESTAMENT-  
-YOUR KIND STANDS ON THE PRECIPICE++  
++MUCH LIKE MINE ONCE DID-  
-MUCH LIKE NOW, A WRETCHED RHYME!-

++ ** _IS THIS IT?_** ++

++I CONTINUE TO FIGHT-  
-AND WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT++  
++YET I ALSO SEEK AN ANSWER-  
-FOR MIGHT CANNOT SOLVE EVERYTHING++

- ** _IS THIS IT?_** -

There. A glimmer of power.

Zeruel gazed down as the debris and dust receded. With a sudden flex of spiritual power, the crater carved by his power became visible. Standing in its epicenter was a purple Giant, so small in comparison to him, yet still brimming with tainted power and glorious Light.

The eyes of the creature - Evangelion Unit-01 - glared up at him. The voice of the human echoed from within. " **I didn't want to fight...but everyone keeps insisting on it...** "

The Progenitor of House Zeruel chuckled.

++ ** _WORDS ARE INEFFICIENT_** ++

- ** _TRUTH IS DEMONSTRATED WITH ACTION-  
_**  
++ ** _NOW: MAKE. YOUR. CASE._** ++

Unit-01 snarled, matched by Shinji Ikari's frustrated growl. " **Fine.** ** _Have it your way._** "

With a burst of electricity, the Evangelion manifested twin Arc Blades; gripped by the Bladetrance, the great Giant charged.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Legend - The Eliksni**

 **" _Dreams of Alpha Lupi_ "**

 **Near-gods must believe in greater gods. All are subject to an authority of some sort, willing or unwilling.**

 **Fullness, integrity, perspective, memory, power - they have all returned, and more. Impossibly, they are outweighed by regret, and shame. You had sworn to fight, and stand; no more, you had once proclaimed.**

 **Coward.**

 **Surrounded by the remnants of another civilization, minds and hearts and souls filled with adoration and worship. They were familiar and comforting, even though you had already betrayed them before. Two of their number are so intimately nostalgic that you can't help but smile.**

 **It had been a lifetime ago, yet occurred within a mere blink; a culture and confederation born and created in the time it takes for a thought to move through your divine circuits. That great and glorious planet, rife with life of all kinds; of the fifteen sapient species, you picked the weakest and smallest to be your Chosen. Long experience and the pain of loss had been an excellent teacher-or so you hoped-in such matters. You recall one of your greatest treasures, a mighty Leviathan, he who had stood watch over something wicked. But in the end, he had been too large and too distant-too alone-to see what should have been obvious. You would not make another fatal mistake.**

 **Coward _._**

 **Fifteen. Their descendants would call them 'Progenitors', as if they had been their creators. In a sense that was queer and cosmic and mythical, it was a valid sentiment; they would always divide their history into a Before and an After. From tiny humility, greatness had emerged. Together, they would have a unified perspective. Together, they would see what one could not. Together, they would compliment their weaknesses. Together, they would achieve peace and prosperity.**

 **Then the deluge, the tide, that gaping abyss that raged and ripped and roared, bearing a fierce intellect and an endless hunger. Just like before, just like always, their weaknesses had been infiltrated. Moments of solitude had been exploited ruthlessly. That wondrously firm and gentle union had been undone.**

 **And in the midst of it all, there had been that strange and bizarre contradiction. Someone small yet large, isolated yet vast, wretched yet pure. Had she seen your weariness? Had she discerned your weakness? You had never asked for this war; surely no one would blame you, reaching for a slim chance to end it at last.**

 ** _Coward_.**

 **Strife and carnage and ruin follow you, no matter how far you run. You have yet to meet another like you; why you were cursed with this unique and glorious gift? Why were you damned with an almost suicidal altruism, seeking to uplift and nurture and cultivate no matter where you fled?**

 **These are questions that you still ask yourself, even as you rest within the arms of your new-yet-old protectors. The Incarnation of Might strikes at anyone and everything that dares to harm his wards. He Who Commands the Cosmic Seas surrounds this world with gravitational eddies and currents that can crush and warp. Yet you know that they are not enough, for destruction will eventually visit from all sides. There will be no escape for them.**

 ** _Coward.  
_**  
 **You know that you will run away again.**

 **COWARD.**

 **You know that you will hate yourself.**

 **COWARD.**

 **Yet you will run regardless.**

 ** _COWARD!_**


	68. The Angel of Might

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Evangelion**

 **" _I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds._ "**

 **Commander Ikari,**

 **I've gone over the available experimental data, and this is something that I don't think would be a good idea.**

 **Shocking, I know! But let's face the facts; although initiating a paracausal cascade _would_ provide an exceptional power boost, channeling all of that energy through the S2 Engine would only overload the armor restraints that are locking down the [REDACTED]-derived flesh of the Evangelion. And without those restraints, the inherent biological nature of Evangelion will come out to play. So to speak. Inelegant, but it gets the point across.**

 **And no, before you respond back to me, I don't think it'll allow [REDACTED]'s soul to actually manifest in any meaningful way. Reality-bending power is one thing, but you would still need someone to interface directly with Unit-01's A.T. Field in order to establish communication. Alas, there is no cheat code for you when it comes to your beloved [REDACTED].**

 **At any rate, I see in your communique that NERV-Germany is actually trying to implement this tomfoolery with Unit-02 and Unit-05, so I'll have to hurry over there and knock some sense into their scientifically-illiterate skulls!**

 **To put it into perspective: according to the design plans that I just so happened to 'find' for the Mass Production Series, not even _they_ have such a feature. Which means that there are bound to be some _serious_ drawbacks that the Committee doesn't want to risk. I'd have to brainstorm some potential ideas as to how to counteract said drawbacks, but I think they're beyond our current technological profile to implement.**

 **In summary: BEAST Mode is a terrible idea, and whoever came up with it is a moron that should be fired into the Sun.**

 **Toodles,**

 **Dr. Naoko Akagi**

xxxx

/Mercury/

Zeruel's eyes gleamed as the electrified Unit-01 stormed towards him, moving with surprising dexterity for such a large creature. With an almost lazy motion, a massive tendril snapped up, slicing towards the purple Giant.

 _SHREEEEK!  
_  
Lightning squealed as Arc blades and the Evangelion's spiritual barrier retaliated against the razor edge of his limb. Snarling, the Giant bounded off of an A.T. Field, jumping off the air itself with precise applications of the Light. One jump, two jumps, three jumps, four, and the creature was now a mere hundred meters away. Even though his own head dwarfed the purple Giant in size, it prepared to strike without hesitation. Clearly, the weapon's wielder was not afraid of facing those who were bigger than it.

++ _ **I DENY YOU**_ ++

Zeruel exhaled mightily; the hurricane-force winds pushed the Evangelion back towards the ground. Great trenches were carved in the valley below, formed by the Giant's feet; with a defiant growl, the Evangelion came to a stop, glaring up at him as the electrical aura faded.

- _ **THE HOST OF TABRIS VOUCHED FOR YOU**_ -

++ _ **IS THIS ALL THAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF?**_ ++

xxxx

Within Unit-01's Core, Shinji Ikari was grimacing, his face curdled with frustration. "...what am I supposed to do?"

" _Shinji?_ "

The Hunter looked about the Core, wishing that the form of his Ghost was present to look at. Alas, with his repeated usage of Unit-01 in these past months, that psycho-kinetic method was no longer needed to help him synchronize with his mother's soul. "I've never fought someone so huge."

" _I think that Hive war-moon was bigger by at least an order of magnitude._ "

"It's not the same." Notwithstanding the fact that...well, he didn't _want_ to fight. This was all so _pointless!_

Suddenly, Zeruel's eyes flashed.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
Unit-01 had already moved, dodging the energy cross that had blossomed from the mercurian soil. It was like facing Taniks and Sachiel again...except Zeruel was so much bigger. The Progenitor was a proverbial mountain, a mass of shadow and blade that was over two kilometers tall. "What am I supposed to do?"

++ ** _FIGHT_** ++

The Angel of Might moved with unnerving speed, tendrils erupting from his central bulk and raining down upon the landscape. Huge clods of dirt were kicked up, dozens of meters tall; with deft and decisive steps, Shinji willed Unit-01 to avoid the hail of blades and earthen rain. Glimpses into the sky showed Zeruel looking down at him with that ominously blank stare. "What do you _want_ from me?!"

- ** _SHOW ME WHAT YOU ARE_** -

A tendril coiled up, morphing into a curving lance; it zigged and zagged, bounding through the air before it soared straight towards Unit-01's face.

The Evangelion snarled, digging its heels in; its spirit leaked into the physical, reinforcing its position. With a defiant growl, Unit-01 grabbed the sharpened tendril around its tip, stopping its forward progress; the force bled around it, creating a horrific ripple of wind.

++ ** _YOU ARE OPEN_** ++

A triad of tendrils rained down.

CRACK!

They crashed into a cloud of purple smoke, Void particles curling around them. Unit-01, however, was nowhere to be seen.

- ** _WHERE ARE YOU?_** -

Within his Evangelion's Core, Shinji focused on his own Light, and on his own memories of the Cataclysm, of the war against the Ahamkara. _Just another large monster to bring down._ Even though the Angel of Might was not one of those wretched dragons; he was not one of Nokris's spawn, but a warrior of the Light. He protected the Traveler, much like humanity had. _We shouldn't be fighting._ Yet Zeruel insisted; why?!

Right as the invisibility faded, the Hunter let the Light surge within; Unit-01, glowing with Void power, channeled its A.T. Field around its right arm. With a furious roar, the Evangelion launched a Shadowshot javelin that was twice as long as it was tall.

 **FWOOM**.

 _ **SMASH!  
**_  
The projectile slammed into the side of Zeruel's face, erupting in a burst of binding Void energy. The Angel of Might howled, his unmoving face emitting a pained roar...and yet, his eyes did not lose their blazing intensity.

++ ** _HOW CURIOUS_** ++

++YOU HOLD BACK-  
-AGAINST A PARAGON OF MIGHT++  
++YOU DO WHAT YOU CAN TO SURVIVE-  
-YET REFUSE TO UNLEASH YOUR ALL++

- ** _LET US RECTIFY THAT_** -

With a strange snap - the breaking of bone and rushing liquid - the Angel of Might began...to shrink?

Shinji blinked as the Progenitor descended, still diminishing in physical size, yet losing none of his presence. Before long, the Fallen god was only a few times larger than Unit-01...and yet, he had lost none of his potency.

" _Huh,_ " echoed Yui's voice. " _That's a very impressive display of metaphysical folding._ "

"...but, why-?"

++ ** _YOU WONDER WHY_** ++

The Progenitor's eyes started to glow.

++IN THE FACE OF MY IMMENSITY-  
-YOU HOLD BACK++  
++KNOWING THAT TO STRIKE ME DOWN-  
-WOULD REQUIRE OVERWHELMING POWER++

++YOU FEAR YOUR OWN STRENGTH-  
-YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF++  
++I AM THE ANGEL OF MIGHT-  
-I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING WITH YOUR ALL++

- ** _A TRICK OF THE MIND, LETTING SIZE DETERMINE DANGER_** -

The glow became an inferno.

++ ** _MAYBE NOW, YOU WILL STOP HOLDING BACK_** ++

In the blink of an eye, Zeruel's forehead smashed into Unit-01's face. Shinji gagged as the headbutt sent Unit-01 tumbling back, crashing through a bunch of the rocky spires that lined the side of the valley. Forcing Unit-01 to scramble to its feet, his eyes barely had a chance to widen before twin lances of shadowy flesh crashed into his Evangelion's A.T. Field. A painful ache roiled through his chest, one that was beyond the physical. "Agh..." The Hunter grimaced, willing the Light to transform and surge; hollow and consuming Void became the lively and crackly Arc, manifesting in twin Skip Grenades that Unit-01 threw at Zeruel.

The projectiles scattered and swirled around the Angel of Might, exploding ineffectively against his A.T. Field.

++ _ **USELESS**_ ++

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
A pink cross blossomed. Once more, Unit-01 had dodged, Blinking away in a flash of Light. One Blink, and another Blink, and Unit-01 was now beside Zeruel, stabbing with a progressive knife. The blade, coated with his soul-shield, pierced at the mighty A.T. Field of Zeruel...and a bolt of lightning erupted, streaking across the Progenitor's flesh.

Zeruel's eyes burned.

++ _ **BETTER**_ ++

With sudden violence, the Angel of Might began to burn with an aura of Solar Light, transforming into a living pyre. Unit-01 impulsively hissed from the heat, stepping away-

SMASH!

Fiery tentacles slammed into the Evangelion, scorching its armor. Shinji growled, Blinking backwards in a flash of Light. "RAAAAAAGH!" he howled, once more falling into the Bladetrance. Unit-01's twin Arc Blades slashed wildly, clashing against the blazing edge of Zeruel's tendrils. Their conflict made the very ether boil and vaporize; their auras of fire and lightning ate away at the ground they stood upon, yet they still didn't stop.

Without warning, Zeruel snarled.

++ _ **THIS IS NOT ENOUGH**_ ++

++WHERE IS THIS FEAR COMING FROM?-  
-THIS HESITATION TO GIVE YOUR ALL?++  
++YOU LEGITIMATELY FEAR FOR ME-  
-YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN KILL ME++

- _ **AND SO YOU BALK**_ -

Within Unit-01's Core, Shinji's scowl deepened. "I've seen enough people die." Hikari Horaki. Kensuke Aida. Toji Suzuhara. Lord Saladin. Jaren Ward. Dredgen Vale. Wei Ning. Perhaps even his father, if that broadcast meant anything. The fatalities of both Cataclysms. "And I don't want to fight you."

++ _ **THE ARROGANCE**_ ++

"You're not immortal!" screamed the Hunter, even as he forced Unit-01 to roll under a fiery slash from the Angel of Might. "So many of your kind died, didn't they?" Hadn't Zeruel, in his condemnation of Skolas, boasted of defeating his brethren that had been Taken? "Why would you be any different?"

- _ **YOU LOSE SIGHT OF YOUR PLACE!**_ -

++DEATH IS A REALITY THAT I ACCEPT-  
-BUT IT WILL NOT BE BY YOUR HANDS++  
++I DESIRE ANSWERS-  
-BUT YOU REFUSE TO GIVE THEM TO ME++

++ _ **AS YOU ARE, YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF KILLING ME**_ ++

"BUT I DON'T _WANT_ TO KILL YOU!" screamed Shinji, his frustration reaching its boiling point.

- _ **YOUR SPEECH IS INSUFFICIENT**_ -

++ _ **I DESIRE TRUTH**_ ++

- _ **IT WILL ONLY COME FROM ACTION**_ -

The Guardian boggled, even as he willed Unit-01's Arc Blades to parry Zeruel's tendrils. "I don't understand!" What was honestly so hard about talking? What was _so_ damned difficult about letting words do all of the heavy lifting? "Help me _understand!_ Why do you want to fight me!?"

++ _ **I AM THE ANGEL OF MIGHT**_ ++

++SHALL I PARLEY, AS TABRIS WOULD?-  
-SHOULD I BE AS ARAEL, WITH PIERCING INSIGHT?++  
++I SPEAK THE LANGUAGE OF STRENGTH-  
-UNENDING AND UNYIELDING++

- _ **IT IS MY NATIVE TONGUE**_ -

Swiftly, Zeruel's aura coagulated into a fiery orb. A sharp flick of his tendrils sent the blazing sphere towards Unit-01.

Shinji's eyes widened; on instinct, he lashed out with a kick. Unit-01's leg, coated with a dense and overlapping A.T. Field, smashed into the massive fireball; popping air and snarling whirlwinds erupted as the collision forced the sphere into the sky. The orb of Solar energy exploded mere moments later, illuminating the two titans with a stark and scalding radiance. "...that doesn't tell me _why_."

The Progenitor sneered.

++ _ **I SEE**_ ++

++YOU DO NOT SPEAK AS I DO-  
-YOU DO NOT PERCEIVE AS I DO++  
++YOU WISH TO SEE THE GREAT MACHINE-  
-UNTIL I GAIN YOUR MEASURE, I WILL DENY YOU++

- _ **THIS IS HOW IT MUST BE**_ -

Then...Zeruel began to shrink _again._

"...what?" Shinji couldn't help but blink as the Progenitor decreased in size, folding even more upon himself. Eventually, Unit-01 stared down at the god of House Zeruel, who had shrunk down to the size of a mere human.

" _Wow. How in the world is he able to compress so much power into such a tiny form? Is it a function of how the Traveler transformed him...?_ "

"...what are-?"

Zeruel spoke, his voice having lost none of its power or potency.

++ _ **EXIT YOUR MONSTROSITY**_ ++

++YOU FEAR THE POWER OF YOUR WEAPON-  
-THIS FEAR WILL HOLD YOU BACK++  
++IT MAKES YOUR INTENTIONS FALSE-  
-AND TAINTS YOUR MEANING++

- _ **THUS DO I COMMAND**_ -

++ _ **LEAVE YOUR ABOMINATION**_ ++

- _ **AND FACE ME!**_ -

"...Mother...is he asking me to face him one-on-one?"

" _I believe so._ "

"...okay then."

" _What, what?_ " The interior of the Core began to shine, coinciding with Unit-01 kneeling down. " _Hold on, let's think about this._ "

"What else do you want me to do?"

" _Given Zeruel's previously documented animosity, I don't think putting away your most powerful weapon is a smart idea!_ "

"...actually, I think that one's all you."

" _That's...actually a decent point._ " The Core flashed, and Shinji quietly landed on his feet on a large swath of grassland that been scorched by lightning. His Evangelion finished folding up into his Ghost, floating quietly atop an A.T. Field. " _I'll be here to resurrect you when you die!_ "

"...thanks for the encouragement," he muttered.

" _Anytime, son!_ " chirped Yui.

And so Shinji slowly walked forward, traversing the valley that now bore blackened scars and fiery ruin. He approached the diminutive Zeruel, whose tendrils began to consolidate into an approximation of human limbs; the great jewel within his chest was now surrounded by hardy bone, coming off as a glistening heart protected by ribs. Strangely, Shinji felt himself relaxing, staring Zeruel face-to-face. "...all right. I'm here."

++ _ **NOW YOU WILL SPEAK**_ ++

- _ **DO NOT HOLD BACK**_ -

"...can we just talk like this? You know, without fighting?"

++ _ **YOU WOULD SPITE MY COURTESY?**_ ++

"Okay, okay!" The Hunter sighed, his cloak flapping in the wind. "Just...I just thought I'd ask."

- _ **GOOD**_ -

And then Zeruel punched him in the face. Shinji's head snapped back, but he quickly planted his feet and retaliated with a kick to Zeruel's face. He jumped up in the air, loosing a Flux Grenade that was surrounded by a series of orange octagons. It slipped through Zeruel's A.T. Field, attached to the Progenitor's chest and exploding in a burst of Arc energy.

Zeruel stepped through, unfazed.

++ _ **IS THAT IT?**_ ++

The Angel of Might charged, delivering a clothesline across Shinji's neck. The Hunter skipped across the ground - once, twice - and tumbled into a heap of limbs. Groaning, he slowly rose, only to instinctively roll away as Zeruel stabbed at the ground with sharpened limbs. Impulsive desperation informed Shinji's actions, as he transmatted _Young Wolf's Howl_ and sliced at the Progenitor. A blade of metal clashed against a blade of shadow, over and over.

- ** _EXCELLENT_** _-_

++A MINDLESS TOOL-  
-WITH NO WILL OF ITS OWN++  
++BECOMES A MERE EXTENSION-  
-OF THE WIELDER'S SKILL++

++ _ **SHOW ME MORE**_ ++

Shinji howled, swinging upward; a tongue of fire erupted from the claymore, slamming against Zeruel's soul-shield. The Angel of Might swiftly retaliated with eye lasers, blasting back against his own A.T. Field. He prepared another Flux Grenade- "GAH!" he screamed, as Zeruel's hand clutched at his skull.

- _ **ARE YOU STILL HESITATING?**_ -

The Hunter scowled, blindly reaching out and slapping the Flux Grenade against Zeruel's arm.

BOOM!

The Progenitor did not let go.

++ _ **WHERE IS THE STRUGGLE TO SURVIVE?**_ ++

- _ **YOU DISAPPOINT ME**_ -

"What...do... _you...WANT?!_ " growled Shinji, stabbing with his knife at Zeruel's wrist. The sting forced the Angel of Might to release Shinji, who promptly scattered. "What are you seeing that I'm not!? What are you _looking for?!_ "

++ _ **WHY DID THE TRAVELER CHOOSE YOU?**_ ++

++AN ERA OF WAR AND CARNAGE-  
-BETWEEN THOSE ALLIED WITH THE LIGHT++  
++A BLOODY CONTRADICTION-  
-YET ONE WITH A HISTORY OF STRIFE++

++THIS DAMNABLE PUZZLE!-  
-WHAT FILLS THE GREAT MACHINE WITH SUCH SHAME?++  
++WHY IS ITS SONG TINGED WITH SORROW?-  
-WHAT CONSPIRED TO BRING THIS ABOUT?++

- _ **AND YET YOU REFUSE TO SPEAK-  
**_  
++ _ **YOUR STRIKES HAVE NO HEART**_ ++

- _ **THEY REVEAL NOTHING!**_ -

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
Shinji barely escaped the blast radius of the energy cross, yet the residual force was still enough to send him flying. "That doesn't tell me _anything!_ " yelled the Guardian, transmatting _Positively Disappointing_ into his hands. "What are you looking for?!"

CHYOOM.

The blue positrons splashed against Zeruel's A.T. Field. "If we could just talk, then maybe we could finally reach an understanding!"

CHYOOM.

"Why won't you _listen?!_ "

++ _ **WORDS ARE NOT ENOUGH**_ ++

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
Shinji rolled away, even while Zeruel's gaze trained on him.

++THE SAME WORD CAN DIFFER-  
-DEPENDING ON WHO SPEAKS IT!++  
++BE IT A WARRIOR, A CHARLATAN, A CHILD, A RULER-  
-THEIR CHARACTER FILLS THE WORD WITH MEANING++

- _ **I WILL NOT ENTERTAIN WORDS FROM THAT WHICH I CANNOT UNDERSTAND**_ -

++ _ **YOU REMAIN MUDDLED AND UNCLEAR**_

- _ **AND SO**_ ** _YOUR WORDS ARE RENDERED USELESS!_** -

 ** _CHYOOOM! CHYOOOM! CHYOOOM!_**

Shinji's evasions were blocked by a semicircle of energy crosses. He turned back to fire at Zeruel, but he wasn't _there_ , he turned back around with wide eyes-!

Zeruel's face burst through the residual shower of energy.

POW!

His shoulder barely rose in time to block the punch, yet the force was enough to send him backwards. Grimacing, Shinji willed his soul into action, creating a platform upon which he used to ascend into the air. Breathing heavily, the Hunter glanced down at the imperious Progenitor. "...I'm trying to understand you. _Help_ me understand..."

++ _ **ARE YOU THE CRAVEN SORT WHO RESPONDS ONLY TO THREATS?**_ ++

The Angel of Might tilted his head.

- _ **NO; YOU ARE NOT THAT SIMPLE**_ -

++ _ **AND YET!**_ ++

++YOUR STRIKES CARRY RELUCTANCE-  
-THEY DO NOT POSSESS SELF-PRESERVATION++  
++ARE YOU A FIGHTER-  
-WITH NO REGARD FOR YOUR OWN LIFE?++

- _ **IS THIS THE METTLE OF THE GREAT MACHINE'S NEW CHOSEN?**_ -

Zeruel sneered, rising into the air. His gaze shimmered like hot fire.

++ _ **WHAT WILL IT TAKE**_ ++

- _ **FOR YOU TO BE HONEST?**_ -

"...I don't want to hurt you." Even though Zeruel had communicated his intent, he still couldn't find it in himself to go all out. Perhaps because the stakes were so much bigger than the two of them. "After everything I've heard Variks say...I don't think there's any _point_ to doing this." There were better things to do. Why couldn't Zeruel _see_ that?!

++ _ **YOUR PRIORITIES ARE SKEWED!**_ ++

++I SEE A RACE WITH WEAPONS-  
-FORGED OF DEMONIC FLESH AND BLESSED LIGHT!++  
++WERE THEY BORN OF INNOCUOUS CIRCUMSTANCES?-  
-OR WERE THEY BORN OF VILE TREACHERY?!++

++ARE THEY THE SOURCE OF OUR GOD'S SORROW?-  
-ARE THE WORKS OF YOUR KIND THE REASON?++  
++FROM WONDROUS GLORY TO WRETCHED SCOUNDRELS-  
-THIS IS WHAT BECAME OF MY PEOPLE!++

- _ **YET YOU WOULD EXPECT ME TO RELENT?!**_ -

++ _ **YOU DEMAND THAT I TRUST SO EASILY?**_ ++

++I DENY SUCH EMPTY WORDS!-  
-I WILL NOT BACK DOWN++  
++NOT IF IT MEANS UNITING MY KIN-  
-WITH RUINOUS CORRUPTION++

- _ **I WOULD RATHER WE ALL PERISH-**_

The sheer ferocity was enough to make Shinji wince. The very sky seemed to tremble from the force of Zeruel's steadfast anger. "...what is it that you _want?!_ "

++ _ **YOU STILL ASK?**_ ++

++TO LEARN WHAT SOMEONE VALUES-  
-DISCOVER WHAT THEY WILL FIGHT FOR++  
++DISCERN WHAT THEY WILL NOT GIVE UP-  
-UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY WILL NOT RETREAT FROM++

- _ **WHAT WILL YOU FIGHT FOR?**_ -

Shinji frowned; had the Fallen not told Zeruel anything? Had Variks not spoken with the Progenitor before this? Then again, would Zeruel have even accepted the words of someone else in his stead? "...I don't fight for myself." If it were up to him, he would have never fought at all. Yet here he was. "...I fight so the people I care about can live."

Zeruel's eyes flashed.

++ _ **EASY WORDS, HONORABLE AND VALIANT**_ ++

- _ **YET THEY STAND ON A FOUNDATION OF STRAW!**_ -

With terrible violence, Zeruel shot forward, barreling into Shinji's midsection. The Hunter gasped, and then gasped again as his back was driven into the ground, forming an immense crater. Wincing from agony, he barely opened his eyes in time to see Zeruel's hand clutch onto his face and begin to _squeeze_.

++ _ **MY PEOPLE HAVE WARRED AGAINST YOURS FOR CENTURIES**_ ++

++SO MANY OF THEIR WORDS DRIP WITH HATRED-  
-AND IT CHILLS ME TO THE CORE!++  
++WHAT HORRID MADNESS DROVE THE ELIKSNI-  
-TO THE DEPTHS OF SUCH HONEST RAGE?!++

++I CAN ONLY CONCLUDE-  
-THAT YOUR KIND IS THE REASON WHY++  
++IN THE FACE OF YOUR REPUGNANT WEAPON-  
-IT IS REASONABLE AND JUST!++

++YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND WANTING!-  
-I WILL EXPUNGE YOU ENTIRELY++  
++SEEK OUT YOUR FELLOWS-  
-AND CRUSH THEM ALL!++

- ** _THAT IS MY PROMISE_** _-_

Shinji's breath went still. The intent was not empty, nor was it without merit; despite the enemies that surrounded the Fallen on all sides, Zeruel _would_ carry it out.

The images of his comrades - Cayde-6, Vell, Eriana, Zavala, Shin, Omar, Sai, Shaxx, Saint-14, Ikora, Chief, and so many more - flashed through his mind.

He imagined confident Sakura Suzuhara, and fiery Asuka-3, and stalwart Misato Katsuragi.

("You are not alone. Do you understand?")

He imagined the cheerful Rose, and her wistful Guardian, Eris Morn.

("I leave myself in your hands, Ikari.")

He imagined Eris dying.

("I _will_ return alive. This I swear.")

He imagined _all_ of them dying.

His hand lashed out, gripping Zeruel's face with sudden strength.

++ _ **OH?**_ ++

"I won't... _let_ you..." snarled Shinji, slowly rising. Zeruel's attempts to push him back down were unsuccessful. "I **_won't!_** "

The Angel of Might growled.

- _ **THEN PROVE IT**_ -

Shinji's response was an A.T. Field-enhanced punch that sent the Angel of Might airborne.

Zeruel's humanoid limbs briefly unfurled into tendrils, catching along the ground to stop his momentum. The Angel of Might glanced up in time for his hand to grab another fist from the infuriated Hunter. Up came a knee, which bounced off of his soul-shield, only for an Arcbolt Grenade to erupt from the Guardian's closed fist. Lightning zapped across their flesh, eliciting a satisfied hiss from the Angel. These blows had will and intent, clear as the Light.

++ ** _SO THIS IS_**

 **SMASH!**

Zeruel's speech was interrupted by an A.T. Field crashing down on him from above. The skull-faced god growled, glaring at the Hunter as he closed in with a furious haymaker. Black flesh twisted and curved, weaving around the Guardian's fist. His right arm unfurled into a trio of tentacles, smashing into the Hunter's side. Once the Guardian was knocked away, his empty eyes blazed with twin suns.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
An energy cross erupted around Shinji Ikari's position.

BOOM!

Out of the blinding light emerged a golden bullet, smashing against his soul-shield. Two more golden bullets blasted through the cross's remnants, exploding against his spiritual barrier. Out stepped the Hunter - A.T. Field swirling protectively around his form - wielding a Golden Gun, which he kept firing. The human's Light seemed inexhaustible, summoned by sheer, desperate, furious willpower.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

It was a glorious sight to behold.

- ** _I SEE_**

 **BOOM!**

An explosive bolt - covered with a layered shell of orange octagons - interrupted him by bursting through his shield, blowing up on his bony face. The god growled, more out of irritation than anything else.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
A smaller cross burst from the ground in front of Shinji Ikari, its top bar driving into his sternum from below. The Guardian gagged - his fiery aura vanishing - as the attack sent him flying, limbs splayed from agony. Zeruel followed, swiftly moving through the air, bringing down a coiled fist-

CRACK!

A heel smacked into his face. There wasn't enough force or strength behind it to stop him, but it was enough for the Hunter to redirect his flight path downward. Crashing into the ground and rolling to his feet, Shinji Ikari glared furiously, his hands once more sporting the _Young Wolf's Howl._ He did not wait for Zeruel to descend; he leapt into the air with a combination of soul-forged platforms and Light manipulation, bringing his blade against Zeruel's form. The Progenitor's humanoid limbs unfurled into their natural tendrils, parrying the claymore's slashes with ease. Snarling, Zeruel burst forward, banging his head against Ikari's skull; one of his tendrils compacted into a cylinder, and _shot_ forward as a great pike.

SHICK.

The tip pierced the Hunter's left arm at the shoulder. Down, went the Guardian; with a mere burst of will, the pike transformed into a razor-sharp tendril, and _twisted._ A scream came from the Hunter's throat as he was disarmed, his limb sent flying with a contemptuous flick.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
Said limb was then vaporized in midair. The Progenitor descended, staring coolly at the writhing Guardian.

++ ** _NOW WHAT?_** ++

A monstrous snarl crawled past Ikari's throat; with an impressively precise application of willpower, the human's A.T. Field twisted and extended, forming a new arm out of his spiritual barrier alone.

Zeruel hummed.

- ** _IMPRESSIVE_** -

Then he got a soul-elbow in the face. Zeruel reeled back, growling at the previously-disarmed Guardian. His tendrils reformed into humanoid limbs, promptly grabbing an incoming fist; with a furious snarl, he slammed the boy into the ground, raising a foot to crush him. The human rolled away, taking aim with his spiritual arm-

BOOM!

-and unleashing a blast of sheer willpower. The force rippled across Zeruel's own spiritual barrier, eliciting a chuckle from the Angel of Might.

++ ** _YOUR_** _ **CLARITY IS INCREASING**_ ++

His left hand grabbed an Incendiary Grenade from midair, crushing it into a mass of fire.

- ** _SHOW ME MORE_** -

Said fire swirled around the Progenitor's fist, slamming down into the ground; _crack_ went the valley floor, as tongues of fire - invigorated and fed by his own Light - swirled and tore through the dirt and rock. The stolen flames roared, erupting from the ground and rushing towards Ikari through the mere act of Zeruel's will.

The Guardian crossed his arms and _screamed._ A rushing wind erupted, bolstered by his soul; the flames were snuffed out, leaving the human free to charge once more. His left arm was visibly channeling the Light, appearing as an orange limb filled with ethereal energy; each strike against Zeruel's parrying tendrils sparked with paracausal power and metaphysical might, while the human's right hand carried a burning dagger. The Solar energy within the Guardian was blazing with intent and righteous fury. How pleasing!

++ ** _THIS IS WHAT I WAS SEEKING_** ++

The ground around them, rippling from the force of their souls, trembled as Ikari's blows continued to rain against his tentacles.

- ** _I SEE NOW_** -

CRACK!

Zeruel's face rushed down, slamming against the Hunter's helmet; a loose tendril swooped around, yanking the Guardian by the cape. Off-balance, the human was unable to stop Zeruel's fist - comprised of over a dozen coiled tendrils - from smashing into his sternum. Regardless, he still rose to his feet, ready to fight, and fight, and fight forever.

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

The energy cross enveloped the Hunter entirely, its form streaking high into the sky. The very ether sizzled, creating a pleasurable smell akin to toasted sugar.

Zeruel calmly stood, waiting for the residual shape of the cross to fade; the wrathful melody of combat faded, leaving only the stoic melancholy of the aftermath. Finally, his eyes focused on the silhouette, coming into focus.

++ ** _YOU ARE QUITE HARDY_** ++

Shinji Ikari slowly moved forward, audibly growling from the effort of trying to move. The limb forged by his soul had faded, and his right arm hung limply by his side. Yet he still kept moving forward, unwilling to fall or back down. "You won't...you won't...touch them...won't... _let_ you..." he gurgled. Zeruel looked down at him, imperious and unyielding in the face of the upstart; the human's body had been battered, and his soul had endured an unending storm. And yet...he still mustered just enough willpower - or perhaps sheer spite - to deliver one last headbutt, right to his Core.

It was ineffectual, lacking fatal force. Yet there was still a mountain of intent.

 _I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away...I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY...!_

- ** _INDEED_** -

Finally, the Hunter collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Zeruel huffed, looking down at the body of his opponent. Slowly, he became aware of an interloper, hovering over them. " _You know, this was remarkably unfair._ " Zeruel glanced up, eyes narrowing at the sight of the human's connection with the Light. " _Without the Evangelion, your paracausal conduits and metaphysical barriers outpaced his by an order of magnitude. Without me to help him, there was no way you could've lost._ "

The Angel of Might snorted.

++ ** _YOU SPEAK FOOLISHNESS, ABOMINATION!_** ++

++I DESIRED CLARITY OF THOUGHT-  
-AND INSIGHT OF CHARACTER++  
++VICTORY OR DEFEAT WAS NOT THE OBJECT-  
-ALL I WANTED WAS UNDERSTANDING++

- ** _AT LAST, WE HAVE COME TO TERMS_** -

" _...so, what now?_ " asked Yui Ikari.

Zeruel quietly began to swell, calmly yet inexorably reaching his original size. The gargantuan Progenitor, towering over the Guardian and his Ghost, calmly lowered a single tendril; it split into finer and finer pieces, eventually diminshing to a width of only seven feet. With surprising gentleness, the shadowy limb wrapped around the Hunter's comatose body, lifting him into the air.

++ ** _I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH_** ++

Zeruel slowly turned, facing the distant horizon to the north.

- ** _THIS CHILD UNDERSTANDS THE WEIGHT OF DUTY AND SACRIFICE_** -

++ ** _THIS MAN HAS ACCEPTED THAT WEIGHT_** ++

- ** _HE HAS PASSED MY TEST_** -

++ ** _I WILL LET HIM SEE THE GREAT MACHINE_** ++

And thus did the Angel of Might move forward, carrying the unconscious Shinji Ikari beneath him. Yui followed from distance, silent and contemplative.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Whirlwind 4  
**  
" _ **From the Memories of the House of Tabris**_ "

++ **Zeruel...Sandalphon is no more.** ++

++ _ **SURELY YOU JEST**_ ++

++HIS SKIN IS IMPENETRABLE-  
-HIS DOMAIN IS A PLANET'S CORE++  
++HARDY AND UNBREAKABLE-  
-AND WIELDER OF A WORLD'S LIFEBLOOD++

- _ **HOW DID HE FALL?**_ -

- **Some of our brethren have been Turned.** -

++ _ **IMPOSSIBLE**_ ++

- _ **I REJECTED THE HURRICANE**_ -

++ **Not all have your strength of will, brother.** ++

++ _ **TELL ME**_ ++

- **Matarael drew out Sandalphon from the mantle of Kalvik-2. He was then ambushed by Armisael and Ramiel...and when Kalvik-2 was destroyed by Sahaquiel, he had nowhere to run.** -

- _ **I SEE**_ -

++ _ **WHERE ARE THEY NOW?**_ ++

++ **Leliel says they are en route to Staliks.** ++

- _ **MY HOUSE HAS A CLAIM TO THAT SYSTEM**_ -

- **As does House Matarael and House Sachiel.** -

++ _ **VERY WELL**_ ++

- _ **I SHALL FACE OUR BRETHREN MYSELF**_ -

++ **I will go with you.** ++

++ _ **NAY, TABRIS!**_ ++

++YOU ARE STILL NEEDED BY CHELCHIS-  
-YOUR GLORY GIVES HOPE TO ALL++  
++YOUR TASK IS TO PROTECT THE GREAT MACHINE-  
-AND SAFEGUARD THE PRIME WORLDS OF ELIKS++

- _ **I WILL GO ALONE**_ -

- **Don't be a fool!** -

++ _ **I AM THE ANGEL OF MIGHT**_ ++

++I AM THE EPITOME OF STRENGTH-  
-THE PARAGON OF POWER FOR OUR PEOPLE++  
++IT IS ONLY PROPER-  
-THAT I CARRY THIS BURDEN++

- _ **IF NOT I, THEN WHO?**_ -

++ **Stubborn fool...go. Leliel will take you there.** ++

- **Whatever happens...don't die.** -

++ _ **I WILL DO WHAT I MUST**_ ++

- _ **I WILL NOT RUN AWAY**_ -


	69. The Emperor's Herald and the First Queen

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Cayde-6**

 **" _There's something very satisfying about being unnecessarily petty._ "**

 **Andal Brask: So. After somehow stumbling into this _super-secret_ facility to the south-**

 **Cayde-3: Stumble is a _strong_ word, Andal.**

 **Andal Brask: And then breaking in-**

 **Cayde-3: I'll accept that.**

 **Andal Brask: ...you found nothing of value?**

 **Cayde-3: Some Glimmer and _two_ White Engrams.**

 **Andal Brask: ...that doesn't make sense.**

 **Cayde-3: That's _exactly_ what I said. Because that place was _unreasonably_ difficult to find.**

 **Andal Brask: That's why I think you're bullshitting me.**

 **Cayde-3: Dude, _seriously?_ When have you ever known me to joke about loot?**

 **Andal Brask: When you're trying to find a loophole out of a bad bet. And also when you start going into your tall tales.**

 **Cayde-3: Come on, my tales are _excellent._**

 **Andal Brask: You need more pizazz and classiness.**

 **Cayde-3: If I could still drink, I'd be _plenty_ classy.**

 **Andal Brask: I'm sure.**

 **Cayde-3: Well, _whatever_. Joke's on you, because I practically _ransacked_ the whole place and turned over the raw materials to be processed. Got more Glimmer than what was from that chest, at least.**

 **Andal Brask: ...you know, the Cryptarchy probably would have _liked_ to take a gander at whatever was in the place. Hell, even-**

 **Cayde-3: Oh come on Andal, someone with stuff _that_ horrible probably had some weird crap on those computers. I bet it was some gross porn involving the Fallen. Would explain why they went so far to hide it.**

 **Andal Brask: I'd say that's stupid, but I got disappointed on that count over five decades ago.**

 **Cayde-3: ...really?**

 **Andal Brask: Dude, sometimes civilians will come up with stuff that'll _scar_ you. And Osiris says that there are... _certain_ Warlocks who have a Bardielim fetish.**

 **Cayde-3: ... _really?_**

 **Andal Brask: It's why I got into vodka.**

 **Cayde-3: Geez.**

 **Andal Brask: I think there's an Awoken in the Bazaar who actually markets some of those 'stories' as pulp novels. I should make you read one.**

 **Cayde-3: Andal, I think I'll pass on finding out what other people's weird fetishes are.**

 **Andal Brask: I bet it'll make you reset.**

 **Cayde-3: ...how much you want to bet?**

xxxx

/One Day after the Speaker's Escape from the City/

Gendo Ikari stared intently at the tiny room that had once served as his point of contact with the MAGI, and had been the place from which ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE had been activated, ending the First Cataclysm in one harrowing swoop.

All of the computer consoles had been ripped out, leaving only a few torn wires and some shattered circuit boards. In one of the open chests, an aged note could be seen, boasting...familiar handwriting. 'YOUR LOOT SUCKS!'

"...damn it, Cayde."

" _I don't know why you expected anything different,_ " groused Fuyutsuki, slowly scanning the refuse of what had been a rather cozy bunker. " _As if low-ranking treasure would have been enough to make a Guardian leave this place alone._ "

"But if I had left anything with _actual_ value, that would've inspired most Guardians to look deeper." To borrow a common colloquialism, 'the loot speaks for itself'; a place with _good_ loot, in other words, was a place worth talking about, and revisiting.

" _You apparently underestimated a Hunter's capacity for sheer pettiness._ "

"Apparently," grumbled Gendo, running a hand irritably through his hair. _Well, my quick ticket to contacting the MAGI just went up in smoke._ If he knew the Vanguard at all, they would have already sent at least _some_ teams on a fetch quest into Nerv's own holdings within the City. Whether they would be able to find the necessary equipment to zero in on the MAGI's location was one thing, not to mention whether they would be able to grab it before the Cabal destroyed the entire City.

(His brief power nap was interrupted by a distant boom; rising from his perch in a tree, he gazed at the form of the City. A Red Legion warship fired one more missile, leveling an entire skyscraper near the Core districts. " _Looks like the Dominus has written off the City as a usable resource,_ " mused his Ghost.)

How vexing. The MAGI were too important a wild card to be left alone. Turning towards his Ghost to speak aloud, he quickly paused at the sight of the orange drone staring pointedly at the corner of the dim and dusty room. "Fuyutsuki?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"What are you looking at?"

" _Ah. Nothing,_ " murmured the Ghost, seemingly coming back to himself. " _My apologies. Ever since I began my meetings with the Consul, I've been experiencing...unusual hallucinations._ "

"How so? And why?"

" _The Consul utilized some manner of psychic talent to speak with me. The more he used it, the more common these hallucinations became._ "

"And why do you believe these to be...hallucinations?"

" _Because any and all scans show no trace of any physical or spiritual entity._ "

"...what does this hallucination look like?"

" _Whenever he deigns to appear before me, he looks like a tall and relatively obese Cabal male._ "

Gendo frowned, trying to consider the possibilities and potential explanations. But first: a simple test. "Ask him what his name is."

" _...if you insist._ " Fuyutsuki glanced back at the corner. If he was communicating with the hallucination at all, then it was clearly in a non-physical manner. A few moments later, the wedges of his Ghost's Shell went still, out of apparent surprise. " _...he says that he is Calus, the True Emperor of the Cabal._ "

At this, Gendo couldn't help but smirk. _My oh my, what an unusual universe we live in._ Alas, who was he to defy serendipity? "Well Fuyutsuki...I believe we may have found ourselves a new angle. Ask if he would be amenable to an alliance."

" _...he is laughing quite heavily. I think you amuse him._ "

"I amuse a lot of people for very different reasons."

" _...he seems somewhat pleased by the offer. But he rejects your word choice._ "

"How so?"

" _You come across as a superior, offering an alliance to him. Even though he seeks equals...you do not have such a comportment?_ " Fuyutsuki blinked. " _Hmm._ "

Gendo sighed. "Can Calus hear me?"

" _Yes._ "

"Calus; you have quite a lot of _gall_ , to speak as you do," said the former Speaker, being very blatant with his terminology. "The former Emperor of the Cabal, reduced to a psychic parasite; based on how Fuyutsuki described his interactions with you...I imagine that your current state is tied to the psionic powers exhibited by certain members of the Cabal. And yet, you are incapable of being anything other than a _bad dream_...otherwise, you would have done far worse to your enemies by now." Gendo tilted his head, staring directly at the corner of the room. "Make no mistake: _you_ need me far more than I need you. Your current state could prove useful, but it isn't essential. But without me and Fuyutsuki...you won't be able to get what you want. Vengeance, I assume...well? Am I wrong?"

There were several moments of silence. " _...he's laughing_ very _heavily right now._ " His Ghost suddenly backed away by a few inches. " _He...wants to try something. To try and speak directly._ "

"...let's indulge him."

" _...I hate you so much right now,_ " grumbled Fuyutsuki, nonetheless moving forward. Suddenly, with surprising swiftness, a violet aura encompassed the outer edge of Fuyutsuki's shell. " _This feels..._ very _unusual._ "

Out of the Ghost boomed another voice, boisterous and joyful. " _ **Truly, you are more than a mere vessel for the Light! Your words are of one who desires more than what life has given!**_ " The psionic mist flickered and sparked. " _ **You**_ **are** _ **like me, aren't you? You won't settle for what you've been given: you want MORE.**_ "

"In a certain sense." He may have gotten Yui's soul back together. Even if he perished, he would consider that an acceptable outcome...but like _hell_ would he consider it satisfactory.

" _ **I have been able to glean much from this little drone's connection; you are altruistically selfish, empowering the likes of even the small if it helps you attain your goals. Yet you would also bring down the mighty if they stood in your way; such joy I felt, when you spat in the face of the would-be Emperor and the enslaved King!**_ " Calus's chuckles echoed loudly through the diminutive facility. " _ **Even more amusing are the various lies you have wrapped yourself in. Such humility, to despise yourself the way you do, to subject yourself to the mentality that you would burn the entire universe and commit the gravest of sins to get what you want.**_ "

"What are you suggesting?"

" _ **A mind such as yours, so deviant and cunning, yet so limited and self-deprecating! You are convinced that you must be a monster, and so you throw everything away that you don't deem necessary. Yet would a monster offer hope to the lowly? Would a beast bind himself to the constraints of a mere title and office? A monster would think nothing of enslaving his peers, and subjecting his dominion to the foulest of military rule! Uncompromising strength would have been within your grasp, yet you chose otherwise. Would someone of your supposed caliber think so highly of time's constraints, following a mere script without complaint? I say nay!**_ "

Gendo frowned; this odd little monologue had not been what he had expected. Then again, his available knowledge regarding Emperor Calus was, admittedly, limited. "I don't believe you're in a position to speak so candidly. I have done terrible things to get what where I am."

" _ **How quaint! In the eyes of the Praetorate, I was the greatest of evils; in my limitless generosity, I would have forgiven them had they but left the people alone! Yet here you stand as one who was fated to be the plaything of greater powers, yet worked to make his fate into one of beautiful joy and peaceful tidings, one that could be shared by so many! I deny your own charge, that you care not for others; so many of your actions would make little sense, otherwise! Oh, the delightful complexity of your little mind is as a fine wine!**_ "

" _...I'm having second thoughts about this,_ " murmured Fuyutsuki.

Ignoring his Ghost's words, Gendo pointedly countered, "I think you underestimate the depths of human psychopathy."

" _ **Again, you degrade yourself! Take heart, my child; as the perfect loving god, my forgiveness extends even to you. Take heart, for at my side, you would attain greatness beyond anything you could conceive!**_ "

" _Make that third thoughts._ "

Delusions of godhood and rampant narcissism aside, Gendo cared little of how Calus perceived his moral failings (or lack thereof?); he cared only for the former Emperor's potential utility. "Tell me, Calus; what can you offer me?"

" _ **Even in this wretched state, with everything taken from me...I am still myself. My companionship would be a boon unlike any you could imagine, for I have seen great and terrible things! My mind, free of all boundaries, has gazed upon creation from afar! The Praetorate and the Legions who swear loyalty to Ghaul will be consumed by their own sins...but those who recant shall drink from my wellspring, and return to the glories of the old ways! I can promise you everything; all I ask for is death.**_ "

"...I am not someone who seeks everything. Right now, I need to find powerful minds known as the MAGI. Can you feel them?"

" _ **Those old minds, artificial and synthetic, fat with ponderous thoughts! To one who is truly free, they burn as clear as day...yet they will not escape the sight of others. Not for long.**_ "

 _Bingo._ "Help me find them...and that will be but one step in your quest to obtain vengeance. I will help you stop what the Cabal have become. If need be, I will see to it that they remember your name."

" _ **Wondrous boasts and claims, my champion! I look forward to the day where we may feast together; but let us see if you can truly bear the weight of my favor! You shall be more than a mere Shadow; you shall be my Herald, the one who will act in my name and announce my glorious return! The Cabal will remember the golden days, and realize the wonders that we can achieve when all join hands in song!**_ " A portion of the violet aura extended from his Ghost's Shell, a proverbial offering. " _ **All you have to do is take my hand, and our covenant will be established.**_ "

" _...Gendo. Are you sure about this?_ "

"...not really," admitted Gendo. "But look on the bright side; I once subjected myself to the will of a time-travelling demigoddess and the deity that she represented. Quite frankly...this is a step up." And didn't _that_ say things, when the unbounded mind of a ruthless, hedonistic, narcissistic Emperor compared favorably to a murderous Hive goddess and her possibly omnicidal - with the potential exception of humanity - successor. "We have an accord." Gendo placed his hand upon the aura-

" _ **Good!**_ "

-and his soul suddenly seemed to _enlarge_ as something overshadowed it, filling it up to the tilt, and it was so unbelievably _large_ that he felt like he would be swept away. Only the connection to the Light moored him down, keeping him whole and unblemished. All of existence seemed to tilt...and then, with a conclusive _snap_ , everything settled back into place. He was still the same, still present...and yet, there was _more_. "...Fuyutsuki?"

His Ghost, still bearing a purple aura, spoke hesitantly. " _I'm still here. You appear...different, now. In the metaphysical sense._ " The drone was staring intently at his right shoulder.

Gendo glanced to the side, noting the the violet presence of a rather obese Cabal standing upon his shoulder. There was no physical presence, and yet the back of his mind now seemed occupied by the thoughts of an entity that had seen centuries upon centuries more than he had. "...Emperor Calus?"

" _ **Ah, the feeling of flesh and bodily sensations! How I've missed it.**_ " The presence of Calus turned, looking up at him with imperiously haughty eyes. " _ **Let us be off, my Herald! We have much to accomplish.**_ "

"...I suppose we do," admitted Gendo. _From Speaker for the Traveler to Herald of an Emperor._ Yet another title, but one that he would squeeze every advantage out of that he could.

xxxx

Akagi-80 suddenly blinked, feeling an unusual foreboding settle over her. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong, ma'am?" asked Omar Agah.

"No...nothing," murmured the Exo woman. She turned her gaze beyond the jumpship's cockpit. The ethereal aura of the Reef loomed beyond, coating the Vestian asteroids and its various space stations in a celestial glow. "Finally..."

In a very timely manner, an authoritative voice broke over the jumpship's intercom. " **Vessels from Earth, continue on your trajectory towards the Vestian Outpost. All members of Her Highness's Armed Forces, report to Abra Zire and Devi Cassl. All forces aligned with the Vanguard, please see Berg 99-40 regarding all outstanding bounties in our campaign against the Hive.** "

Akagi-80 quietly let out a sigh, let the comm chatter wash over as the various vessels began to move in an orderly manner. Consisting of a refurbished Cabal carrier - _Silimar's Shield_ \- two stolen Cabal warships - _Efrideet's Fist_ and _Gheleon's Knife_ \- one Ketch that had been part of the original military force sent to Earth during the Eliksni confederation war, over forty frigates of original Reef make, and over five hundred jumpships carrying a mixture of Guardians, combat Frames, and combat-ready militia...this fleet was full of people, ready to fight. The Awoken, for the sake of the place that had been their home and domain for centuries; Guardians, for the sake of taking the fight to the enemy, for bragging rights, or simply to get more _stuff_ ; the volunteers from the City militias, whose reasons were their own.

Her thoughts were on something particular.

As Omar finally docked his jumpship, the two quietly filtered into the Vestian Outpost; the sense of anxiety and tension was palpable, judging by the stoic soldiers holding weapons at the ready, ready to strike should anything go awry. Already, a mob of Guardians had gathered around a Frame and its bounty board, dispersing into fireteams or going solo depending on the task at hand. Overall, the carefully-contained havoc reminded her of those dark days during the Cataclysm, when every operation run out of NERV-Japan ran the risk of going wrong in some unforeseen way. "Take care, Omar Agah."

"You as well, ma'am," acknowledged the Hunter, turning to probably go find his wife.

How...charmingly domestic. If she still had blood, it would have made her feel warm. Probably. She gazed around, slowly making her way towards a certain figure. "Prince Uldren Sov."

The brother of the Queen, and essentially the Reef's second-in-command, quietly regarded her with cool yellow eyes. "Ritsuko Akagi," he said, with a rare sense of respect. "Petra Venj informed me of your purpose here."

"I see." It seems the Queen's Emissary had done a decent job of winning the Prince over, judging by his general attitude. "And you are in agreement?"

A familiar sneer briefly emerged. "No. I _abhor_ the idea of outsiders treading upon the grounds of our sacred Protector...but it is not my decision to make. Once she was made aware...the Mind of the First Queen _demanded_ that you be allowed to see her."

"...I...I see." She didn't quite know how to feel about that. "I suppose you'll lead the way?"

Uldren nodded over towards another corridor, where four Awoken guards in crimson and violet garb surrounded the cloaked and hooded form of a Techeun. "Illyn will take you to her. Do not deviate from the path at all, or you _will_ be atomized."

"Of course," dryly said Akagi-80. After years of dealing with Gendo's subtleties - the way he could so casually use honeyed words as hidden daggers - the overt and blunt threats of Uldren were almost laughable, regardless of how real they were. And so she followed the Coven Mother of the Tech Witches in silence, the four Royal Guards flanking them in equal silence. If the existential threat of Savathûn and her Hive bothered them, they did not show it. That suited her just fine; it gave her more time to think. _Maya-kun...how long has it been?_ It had been a proverbial lifetime (and more!) since she had last seen her mousy assistant. To think that a part of her remained as a MAGI...had the experience changed her at all?

("We're looking for people to reinforce our staff at NERV-Luna. We need someone who knows what they're doing, yet also knows the value of being discreet." Commander Ikari's words caused her to think; ultimately, she could only think of one qualified candidate.)

Did this remnant of Maya hate her?

She wouldn't have been the first.

(Misato tried so very hard at first to try and reconnect. Eventually, however, a reset here and there would ruin most of the progress made, or even all of it...after several decades, the Iron Lady eventually gave up, writing her off as a lost cause. She didn't mind; she preferred it. Misato had found better people to spend her time with. The woman was an actual hero; what business did a Guardian like that have, trying to make friends with someone weak and cowardly like her?)

These thoughts slowly swirled in and around themselves, a miasma of self-loathing that had molded over with age, and old doubts that plagued her since childhood.

(No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she struggled, no matter _what_ she did...it was never good enough for Mother. _She_ was never good enough. And eventually...she realized that she never _would_ be. So why the hell did she keep trying?)

Hence her surprise, when it seemed that their journey had come to an end. "The Protector lies beyond," spoke Illyn. The four Awoken Guards stood at attention beside the doors, as the Coven Mother quietly let her arcane power flow; a harsh _click_ sounded, and the great doors began to open. "This is a great honor, Earthling; do _not_ waste it."

Akagi-80 calmly nodded with a certainty she didn't feel, her green eyes flickering as she stepped into the chamber. In spite of the immaculate murals and the odd runes and the dramatic mix of light and shadow...the metallic capsule, illuminated by soft lights of gold and blue, was unmistakable. The symbol of MAGI-Ω: MAYA was also undeniable. "Magi-Omega...Maya..." she slowly sounded out, coming to a stop in front of the red and white block. "...I am Akagi-80. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, to be precise. I am the Representative of the faction Nerv, and am here on behalf of the Consensus. I'm here...to help."

There was silence. Then, with a quiet _whirr_ and the soft hum of circuitry, a series of holographic projectors extended from the top of the bio-computer's hull; what they projected was not the image of some abstract intellect, or even the image of the Awoken's First Queen...but that of a young Japanese woman clad in the nostalgic uniform of NERV: white leggings, brown shoes, beige jacket with matching skirt. Most surprising, however, was the kind smile that she bore. " _Hello, senpai. It's...been a very long time._ "

Akagi-80 blinked. She hadn't expected that to be the opening salvo. "Ah...so, you remember me?"

" _Of course. My nature as a MAGI has rendered it impossible for me to forget. And even if I could, why would I?_ " The projection of Maya Ibuki tilted her head, revealing an intriguing level of depth for a holograph. " _That time back on Earth, working for NERV and with my colleagues...despite the horrors of the Cataclysm, I remember them fondly._ "

"...I see." The Exo quietly began to pace. "...do you regret any of it?"

" _What would it change? Given all available information, I did what I could to do the right thing. Whether it was working in NERV-Japan, or at NERV-Luna, or NERV- Mars...I did what I could. Likewise for when I became an Awoken, and helped form the Reef. You learn from what goes wrong, and then move on. An imperfect application of the scientific method...but then again, life's about more than just science. Isn't that right, senpai?_ "

"...well..."

(The young woman - a new transfer, after yet another assistant had committed suicide - diligently saluted her. "Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, reporting for duty, ma'am!" How precious; she wasn't even formally military. Still, her demeanor was a refreshing change of pace.)

"...huh..."

(The transmission was rather fuzzy - these days, _all_ extraterrestrial communications were, having lost their former clarity - but it was stable enough for Maya's face and voice to come through. " **Thank you for checking up on me; the Martian facility has been preoccupied with the Clovis Bray partnership to try and mitigate livability concerns for the colonists, and that false alarm regarding the Ahamkara didn't do anyone favors...how's life in NERV-Russia? I bet it's not the same as NERV-Japan.** " No. No it wasn't. She didn't know whether that was good or bad.)

"...I guess so..."

(After Mars had been abandoned to the shadowy horde, she had initially feared the worst for her former assistant. Fortunately, the woman had managed to escape, returning to NERV-Luna...but now, with Mercury and Venus lost, it seemed like Earth was next. And her plan seemed downright foolish. " **There's not enough infrastructure remaining on Earth to support the refugees holding out on the Moon...and the colony ships have enough life support for us to start anew elsewhere.** " She knew what horrors lied out in the greater universe, more terrifying than the Ahamkara ever were. And yet...she couldn't bring herself to stop Maya. " **I know that the Evangelions are still fighting with their all...but there are so many people who look to Earth now, and feel only fear. But out there, beyond Mars? Beyond our system? People look up and see a chance.** _ **Hope**_ **. And without hope, what do you have?** ")

"...tell me Maya. When you arose as an Awoken amongst the Asteroid Belt...when you realized the threshold that you now stood upon...did you still have hope?"

" _...I did._ " There was brief flicker, and the holographic image underwent what appeared to be a palette swap; the uniform now appeared aged and grungy, contrasting starkly with brilliant azure skin, glowing eyes of cerulean, and silvery hair. " _There was so much work to be done, to try and secure the means for growing our own food, synthesizing water from their component molecules...during those dark days, there was no time to ponder our transformed state...but we made it work. And believe it or not, there were people who actually looked up to me. So I did what I could._ "

Akagi-80 snorted. "And that apparently involves becoming a full-blown _Queen!_ To think that my former **kouhai** would get so big!"

The holograph fidgeted, looking visibly embarrassed. " _It was...quite the long and complicated story._ "

"Much like you and Shigeru Aoba, I imagine?" she said with a sly tone.

(It had been shortly after the Evacuation of Venus. Given the chaos on Earth, many had gone to the Moon for security reasons, as the satellite now served as the main spaceport to the cities and nations on Earth that remained standing. Maya had been quick to inform her of an unexpected guest. " **It was a surprise, meeting Aoba-kun again** ," she said, looking surprisingly spry and youthful for someone that was now in her late forties. Then again, the Traveler's presence had changed many things, for good or ill. " **We had a chance to catch up on everything that's happened since NERV-Japan...had a chance to reminisce about the good times, with Hyuga, and Katsuragi, and the Eva Pilots..**." It was bittersweet.)

The projection now bore a faint tinge of red and crimson. " _Um...that's actually not as long...and less complicated._ "

"Oh?"

" _...would you believe that it started over a bet?_ "

Akagi-80 couldn't help it; she laughed with simple and affectionate joy. "...it's good to see you again, Maya," she admitted, before her metallic jaws shifted to form a frown. "But time is of the essence. What are our chances of rebuffing the Hive?"

There was a flicker, and the holographic projection changed once more; the grungy uniform of NERV faded, replaced by robes of violet and black, with navy blue leggings and a hardy vest laced with various tools and gadgets; little did Akagi-80 know, but it had been Maya's distinctive attire as the First Queen, ruler and technician in one. " _Your reinforcements will be of great help...and the Queen is preparing to enact a stratagem of her own, in secret. But I believe that the Hive are the least of our problems._ "

"...is that so?" Ritsuko paused, mulling over the possibilities. Then she mentally damned it all to hell and forged ahead regardless. "Are you aware of Rei Ayanami's influence?"

" _...I have been aware of an unusual presence for a long time, since at least the time of my descendant, Queen Naomi. It was a presence that was impossible to ignore, upon the birth of Nula Sov...and it was that event that influenced Queen Mara's decision to create the Harbingers. Well, so to speak; she didn't actually create them. But I digress._ " The holograph's eyes narrowed. " _With Nula Sov's escape, and the subsequent Purge...I could not turn a blind eye, even as I tried to ward the Reef from the eyes and thoughts of others. And now she operates with impunity, albeit against Savathûn._ "

"With impunity? What do you mean?"

" _...you speak as if you know of the Purge. In that case, this makes it simpler. The ones who the Techeuns determined to be iterations of Rei Ayanami were imprisoned...and then the self-proclaimed Original arrived, and strong-armed Mara into letting her various selves fight._ " Maya's projection shook her head. " _It's strange...I can still recall the First Child. She was so docile..._ "

Akagi-80's eyes flickered. "You mean...Rei is fighting out there, in the Reef, right now?"

" _Yes. She has subverted many Hive to turn against Savathûn, and she is aided by the forces of the Hex. The majority of our armed forces are unaware, since Rei has restricted herself to regions of the Belt outside of Reef control...but that will not last forever. Especially with your free-wheeling Guardians present._ "

"...what in the world is she after?" What was her damned motive? Working alongside these Hex, and the overall Vex Collective; what were they _after?_ "If only we knew her ultimate _goal_..."

" _I believe I can offer some insight._ " Maya's image shifted, as two of the projectors shifted to the side; they then projected an image of various lines moving about each in straight lines and right angles, coiling around a holographic orb of white light. " _I can only synchronize the connection for so long, so we will have to be swift._ "

" **ACKNOWLEDGED.** "

The voice was tinny and synthetic, and the words were hollow. Lifeless. Empty. "...who is that?"

" _Senpai, this is_ _ **Kagathos, Empathic Mind**_." Maya looked tellingly at her. " _It is the Axis Mind that commands the Baris Protective._ "

"...what. WHAT?" The Vex sub-unit located on the Moon? The one that had been unmoving and silent ever since the other MAGI had been removed from this plane of reality? "But...how? Why did they reach out to you? Why _now?_ Just... _why?_ "

" _I first received a transmission from extra-dimensional space once the Traveler awoke. Incredibly_ fascinating _to witness from so far away, by the way! Er..._ " The projection mimed a cough, even though it had no lungs. " _Kagathos sought me out based on a recollection of my time on NERV-Luna. After all...I was the one who advised Commander Ikari about the Baris Protective's presence on the Moon._ "

" **AFFIRMATIVE.** "

"Wait, what?" Akagi-80 blinked.

" _You have to understand, senpai...at the time, I had no knowledge of the Vex. It was my first encounter with an extraterrestrial lifeform, if you don't count the Traveler. And the message that had accompanied their arrival was specifically encoded to be read by the Commander, in person._ " Maya's projection sighed. " _A gift from 'the Stranger', they had been called...at the time, there was no context for it. We were too focused with the Ahamkara. Can you blame me for following the Commander's directive that we treat the Baris Protective as autonomous security for NERV-Luna?_ "

" **ACCURATE.** "

"...but why?" Akagi-80 glared at the projection of the Empathic Mind. "What was the point of it all? Why were you even given away?"

" **THE FUNCTION OF THE BARIS PROTECTIVE WAS TO ENSURE THE INTEGRITY OF EVANGELION UNIT-02, AND TO SAFEGUARD THE LANCE OF TAOX. WE WERE TASKED WITH ENSURING A PARTICULAR SEQUENCE OF EVENTS, CULMINATING IN THE HARBINGER'S CONSUMPTION OF THE HIVE ENTITY 'CROTA'. ONCE THAT SEQUENCE TERMINATED, OUR FUNCTION WAS DEEMED UNNECESSARY, PENDING FURTHER DIRECTIVES.** "

"...consumption of Crota? _Harbinger?_ "

" _No relation to my Harbingers,_ " said Maya. " _From my understanding, it is a common term that the Vex Collective uses to describe Rei Ayanami._ "

"...she _ate_ Crota?!"

" **NECESSARY, TO FULFILL HER OWN FUNCTION, AND TO ASSIST THE BARIS ANALYTIC IN THE PURSUIT OF THEIR OWN OBJECTVES.** "

"Hold on, _time!_ " Akagi-80 crossed her hands, trying to maintain a grip on her growing panic. "I...need to _process_ this..." Hadn't Rei been an ally of Nokris? Hadn't Nokris, the Bride of Oryx, been Crota's mother? Then why...? "Crota...all these iterations...Nokris...the Blasphemous Vision...what is Rei _after_...?"

" **HER MOTIVE IS INSCRUTABLE TO US. HOWEVER, HER CURRENT OBJECTIVE IS THE RECLAMATION OF THE AXIS MIND 'QURIA' FROM THE HIVE ENTITY 'SAVATHÛN'. IN RETURN, THE BARIS ANALYTIC WILL FIGHT IN THE DEFENSE OF HUMANITY FOR THE DURATION OF THIS CONFLICT.** "

"...what?" Akagi-80 was _really_ getting tired of saying that. "But _why?!_ After all of this?!" _Focus Akagi, focus! Stay on track...!_ "No...let me _t-think_..."

" _Allow me,_ " interjected Maya, seemingly aware of the questions that she wanted to ask next. " _Kagathos, if this is true, then why did you reach out to me?_ "

" **WE HAVE CONCLUDED THAT RETURNING QURIA TO THE GREATER VEX COLLECTIVE WILL RESULT IN OUR DESTRUCTION.** "

" _And why is that?_ " continued Maya, speaking with the tone of one who already knew where this story was going.

" **IF RETURNED TO THE COLLECTIVE, QURIA'S KNOWLEDGE AND SIMULATION LOG WILL BE ACCESSIBLE TO ALL. GIVEN THE AVAILABLE DATA, WE HAVE CONCLUDED THAT** _ **PANOPTES, INFINITE MIND**_ **, WILL NO LONGER MAINTAIN OUR COMPACT WITH THE HARBINGER. HE WILL STRIKE FROM THE INFINITE FOREST, INEVITABLY FORCING THE HARBINGER TO REACT IN WAYS WE CANNOT PREDICT. ALL PROBABILITIES TREND TOWARD A DISASTROUS OUTCOME FOR THE GREATER VEX COLLECTIVE.** "

The holographic image of the Axis Mind sparked.

" **WE ARE REQUESTING THAT YOU DESTROY QURIA.** "

In light of Kagathos's words, Ritsuko Akagi had a very pertinent question. "...who exactly _is_ Quria?" she asked.

" _From my understanding, he is an Axis Mind who fought Oryx long ago, but was ultimately defeated and Taken. Apparently, he now lies within the grasp of Savathûn,_ " explained Maya.

"...why is he so important?"

" **QURIA'S DESIGNATION IS 'BLADE TRANSFORM'. HIS FUNCTION WAS TO DETERMINE THE NATURE OF THE HIVE. HE DEDUCED THEIR SWORD LOGIC, AND EXPERIMENTED WITH THE WORM LARVAE OF THEIR PATRON DEITIES. HOWEVER, THE ONTOLOGICAL AND PARACAUSAL CAPABILITIES OF ORYX WERE SUFFICIENT TO OVERWHELM HIM. HIS LAST TRANSMISSION INVOLVED ALL AVAILABLE DATA ON THE HIVE'S THRONE-SPACE. AFTER BEING SUBJECTED TO THAT ONTOLOGICAL POWER FOR SO LONG, OUR SIMULATIONS INDICATE THAT QURIA WOULD NOW PROVIDE DEFINITIVE UNDERSTANDING OF ORYX'S POWER.** "

"So...in other words, you think that if Quria was returned to the Vex Collective, then the Vex would have the ability...to Take?"

" **AFFIRMATIVE. ADDENDUM: YOUR TERMINOLOGY FOR ORYX'S POWER IS INSUFFICIENT.** "

"...ah." That would be bad. That would be _very_ bad. _They have access to SIVA, and...hold on._ Stay focused. Focused! "Y-You're a Collective...why would you be of separate minds on your objectives? Aren't you supposed to be serving your...'Pattern'?"

" **AFFIRMATIVE.** "

"But your request to destroy Quria flies against the decision of the rest of the Collective."

" **INACCURATE.** "

"How so?"

" **PANOPTES ADMINISTRATES THE** _ **ARGUS PERCEPTIVE.**_ **THEY ARE THE VEX SUBUNIT RESPONSIBLE FOR MAINTAINING AND REGULATING THE INFINITE FOREST. THEIR SIMULATIONS HAVE BEEN ACKNOWLEDGED BY THE ENTIRETY OF THE COLLECTIVE, AS HAVE OURS. THE CONCLUSIONS ARE ALL EQUALLY VALID, BUT ARE WEIGHTED AND CARRY DIFFERENT PROBABILISTIC VARIABLES. GIVEN THE FUNCTION OF PANOPTES, IT IS LOGICAL THAT THEIR SIMULATIONS HAVE HIGHER PRECEDENCE THAN OURS. REGARDLESS, WE STILL SERVE THE PATTERN.** "

"But why...oh..." She wracked her synthetic brain, recalling trace words here and there, conversations with Ikora and Osiris, and a very _recent_ Consensus meeting at the Farm. "Asher Mir...that was the Vex facility he was always after...the _Infinite Forest_...it used to be on Mercury...but now..." Her eyes flickered. "Where...w-where is it now?"

" **THE PATTERN HAS BEEN SERVED BY ALL MINDS OF THE COLLECTIVE. ATHEON AND THE VAULT OF GLASS. PARADEION AND THE BLACK GARDEN. BRAKION AND THE PYRAMIDION. AGERON AND THE INTEGRATION OF HIS SUBUNIT WITH THE WORM LARVAE OF THE HARBINGER'S PATRON DEITY. TOGETHER, THEY HAVE ALL PROVIDED THE MEANS BY WHICH THE VEX COLLECTIVE HAS ESCAPED THE BOUNDARIES OF THIS UNIVERSE. WHERE ONCE THE INFINITE FOREST WAS EMPOWERED BY THE MASS OF A SINGULAR PLANET, NOW IT IS EMPOWERED BY AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE. PREVIOUSLY, IT WAS A PREDICTION ENGINE THAT COULD SIMULATE TRILLIONS OF REALITIES IN PARALLEL. NOW, WITH THE MATTER OF AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE REFORMATTED, IT IS A PREDICTION ENGINE THAT CAN SIMULATE QUINDECILLIONS OF REALITIES SIMULTANEOUSLY.** "

In the back of Ritsuko's mind, she briefly halted at Kagathos's number - _an order of magnitude of FORTY-EIGHT?!_ \- before choking out, "You s-say...you say that y-you've...escaped...?"

" **AFFIRMATIVE. THE HARBINGER'S ASSISTANCE HAS PROVEN FRUITFUL. REGARDLESS OF WHAT HAPPENS NOW IN THIS UNIVERSE, OUR SURVIVAL IN THE MULTIVERSE IS GUARANTEED.** "

"Then why...why ask to...d-destroy Quria...?" _Keep it together...!_

" **EVEN NOW, WITH ALL OF OUR SIMULATIONS, THERE IS VITAL DATA THAT WE LACK. WITH QURIA'S INFORMATION, THE INFINITE FOREST WILL INEVITABLY DEDUCE THE FULLNESS OF ORYX'S POWER. EVEN IF THE HARBINGER RESISTS, THERE WILL BE NO REASON FOR THE COLLECTIVE TO HOLD BACK ON HER ACCOUNT. THE SIMULATIONS OF PANOPTES HAVE CONCLUDED THAT, REGARDLESS OF WHAT THE HARBINGER WILL DO IN RESPONSE, THE VEX WILL BE VICTORIOUS. OUR SIMULATIONS HAVE CONCLUDED THAT THE HARBINGER'S POTENTIAL RESPONSES ARE TOO AMBIGUOUS AND UNDEFINED IN THEIR SCOPE TO RISK SUCH AGGRESSIVE ACTIVITY.** "

"But...if that's t-true...then why wouldn't Panoptes j-just...wait...?" _KEEP IT TOGETHER...!_

" **IF VICTORY IS GUARANTEED, INACTION WOULD BE ILLOGICAL.** "

"...why would she cooperate with you...why would R-Rei d-do all of this...?" Akagi-80 managed to grind out.

 **"THE HARBINGER HAS NO CONCERN FOR THE GREATER MULTIVERSE. SO LONG AS HER NATIVE SYSTEM IS LEFT RELATIVELY FREE OF OUR INFLUENCE, SHE CARES LITTLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS ELSEWHERE. IF QURIA IS DESTROYED, THEN THE COLLECTIVE WILL ACT MORE PRUDENTLY. HOWEVER, REGARDLESS OF THE TIMESCALE, THE PATTERN WILL ULTIMATELY BE ENFORCED UPON EVERYTHING. BY DESTROYING QURIA, YOU ENSURE THAT PANOPTES WILL NOT DISAVOW OUR COMPACT WITH THE HARBINGER, THUS PREVENTING HER POTENTIALLY DESTRUCTIVE COUNTERMEASURES. IN THE MEANTIME, YOUR KIND WILL NOW HAVE A SLIGHTLY LONGER TIMESCALE OF SURVIVAL."**

"A... _h-hell_ of a choice..." Her limbs were beginning to shake. _Don't think too hard about it._ But oh, she couldn't help but _think!_ "Why...why do all of this...?" A familiar plea, one spoken by many before her, who had tried to understand the Vex. "What is so damn _i-i-important_ about your Pattern that it has to consume EVERYTHING?!"

Kagathos's response was just as cool as all of his prior words had been.

" **THE PATTERN IS EVERYTHING. YOU WILL BE MADE TO FIT WITH THE PATTERN. THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS.** "

The holographic projection of the Empathic Mind suddenly winked out. " _Connection terminated,_ " murmured Maya, a solemn look on her face. " _Synchronizing the dimension that the Vex Collective occupies with ours is...difficult, at times..._ " The holograph sighed, elbows now resting on knees. " _Not exactly the most encouraging thing to hear, right, senpai?_ "

Akagi-80 wondered if she would be shivering, had she been a flesh-and-blood human still. She felt like she _should_ be. "That's...this is..." The ramifications were slamming over and over into her head. "An entire universe...attacks into the _multiverse_..." Had Gendo known? Had her mother?

(She wondered if Rei Ayanami could be trusted, if her daring and audacious actions were truly for the best, in light of future events. "Ikari certainly seems to think so," remarked Naoko Akagi, an odd little smile on her face, "because the timelines revealed to him are rather _unpleasant._ " She asked if her mother had given any meaningful weight to the ramifications of working with a Hive creation capable of time-travel. At this, Naoko's smile only grew, revealing rows of teeth. "Indeed, Ritsuko...I most _certainly_ have.")

 _Of course she would have._ Her mother was too smart _not_ to have realized what the Blasphemous Vision ultimately entailed. Even if circumstances had dealt Commander Ikari a crappy hand...she knew full well that her mother had been _completely_ on board with the idea, despite the cost. "A whole universe...and maybe more..." How many lives had Rei Ayanami ended, through her partnership with the Vex Collective? How many peoples and civilizations had been completely erased from time due to the Vex? "Too many... _too many_..."

(It was a private moment between herself and the Speaker, one of the increasingly few that they had given the increasing duties of the Consensus in governance of the City. She asked him, once more, if it had all been worth it. "This is the path that has been chosen," he cryptically remarked, all expression hidden behind that distinctive mask. "Walking back is impossible...so it must be seen to the end.")

 _We should have burned...we should have all burned_ , she thought with wretched self-loathing, slowly falling to her knees. There was a familiar pressure in the back of her head, and oh, it was so damn _nostalgic_. A little snap, and these pesky thoughts and recriminations would fade away-

" _Senpai._ "

Akagi-80 looked up, staring dimly at the projection of her kouhai, the former Lieutenant, the former Queen of the Awoken. "...what?"

" _What are you going to do?_ " Maya calmly held out her hands, as though weighing two choices. " _Are we going to try and destroy Quria, and maintain the uneasy partnership between Rei and the Vex? Or are we going to let her deliver Quria to the Collective, thus resulting in Panoptes launching his assault?_ "

A hell of a choice. From a utilitarian standpoint, it seemed bloody obvious that destroying Quria was the best choice. But what if they were simply playing into someone else's hands? Kagathos had seemed pretty assured that, no matter what, the Vex would win...was this a ploy of Ayanami's, to try and get out of delivering Quria to the greater Collective by passing the blame to someone else? _But that wouldn't be sensible...but what about this whole situation is SENSIBLE?!_ Gendo Ikari probably would have made a decision without hesitation, and tried to game the system as best as he could...but she wasn't Gendo. She could never be as duplicitous and cunning as he was...

("Before we go any further: why _do_ you want to work for NERV?" asked Gendo Ikari, staring at her with a strangely impassive stare. "Given your mother's position, accusations of nepotism will likely follow. What would make you want to deal with that?" Her impulsive answer was probably naive and childish...but she simply wanted to use her mind for the betterment of humanity, to leave the world better off than when she had entered it.)

...but then again...

(It was completely insufficient. It would never wash away NERV's sins, nor her own...but damn it all, she was so _tired_ of the lingering guilt, eating away at her, demanding that she do something about it. And lo, she spoke to the assembled crowd of civilians and Risen - ever grateful for the appearance of tranquility that her synthetic face afforded - and announced the formation of the Faction Nerv.)

...that wasn't who she was, was it?

" _Have you come up with an answer?_ "

"...neither."

Maya's projection arched an eyebrow, an oddly knowing smile emerging. " _Oh?_ "

Ritsuko would never be able to 'play the game', as it were; she didn't have the mind or the stomach for trying to manipulate people and monsters and timelines and history, to try and get to the best possible outcome, even as other players vied for their own goals. She simply didn't have it in her to be that callous, or to even _try_ to be. "...that's right. I said _neither._ " She was done being a mere pawn, and she was _done_ being a bystander in a game that she utterly hated...and so she would simply _ignore_ the metaphorical game, and focus on what she _could_ do. "Whatever choice we make ultimately helps out either the Vex Collective...or Rei Ayanami." After all, hadn't Maya-kun done the same, after the Collapse? Who would have even _dared_ to think that such an unassuming character could forge the Reef out of essentially _nothing?_ "We're not going to play into that dichotomy." It was past time to think about how to merely survive, to make it through another day, not knowing if her inner demons would rant and rave and mock her for her weakness...no. Never again. "Instead..." Perhaps it was time to think like a Guardian. "...we're going to figure out how to stop them." It was time to think about how to **_win_** _._

Maya Ibuki's projection grinned warmly, as though she had anticipated this outcome, yet welcomed it with sincere gladness. " _That's more like it. You should have more confidence in yourself, senpai._ "

"Confidence is all well and good, but we need an _angle._ " In all honesty, given the influx of Guardians into the Reef, they were probably going to stumble on Quria's location out of sheer dumb luck. No; they needed to focus on something tangible, that would have an actual effect on the overall current of events. After several seconds of thought, the disparate pieces began to come together. "Asher Mir...and the MAGI..." Those were two angles that she could focus on. "Maya; do you recall anything about a particular Guardian by the name of Asher Mir? An Awoken Warlock, partially converted into a Vex?"

" _Ah. Observing him was somewhat hilarious. But yes._ " The holograph crossed her arms, tapping her elbow with a dainty-looking finger. " _He is one of Uldren-kun's Crows._ "

"Would you be able to track his location?"

" _Given the nature of the mission he went on, I doubt that he's reported in as often as he should have. But_ every _Crow has a metaphysical transponder woven into their soul by the Prince so he can track them should they go dark. And since Uldren-kun is my descendant...I should be able to piggyback off of that connection, so to speak._ "

"...how would that even _work?_ " Akagi-80 asked, befuddled.

" _For all that the Collapse changed us...there are benefits to being an Awoken. We can do things with our souls that you would have considered ludicrous. But it has come with its own costs._ " The MAGI's chassis suddenly groaned, as though releasing pressure and stress. " _As the generations passed, out here on the threshold between Light and Dark...people began to forget the Traveler, and just how much it had changed everything. With the Nine on our proverbial doorstep, so many were enticed into enhancing their connection with darker powers...even now, there are so many who pride themselves on this strange, paracausal neutrality. The 'best of both worlds' is how my descendant Naomi-chan called it._ " Maya's projection sighed visibly and loudly. " _But in all my years and in all my experiences...each side carries powers that are only available if embraced in their fullness...we Awoken who weren't resurrected by Ghosts...have become too tainted to fully embody the Light...and yet we are still bright enough to be despised by the Darkness_."

"...that's quite melancholic, Maya-kun."

" _I'm a MAGI. I've had a lot of time to think. And think...and think,_ " she joked.

"...hmm." In a strange way, the Awoken were a 'failed' Blasphemous Vision; Light and Darkness in one, yet not to the degree that would truly combine and override their mutual contradictions. Shaking her head, Ritsuko brought things back to their normal focus. "Can you find Asher?"

" _It will be difficult. He is...far._ "

"Would the other MAGI be able to help you?"

" _My communication with the other MAGI is...less robust._ "

"Why?" Did it have something to do with how they'd been shunted out of reality before?

The holograph fidgeted. " _Well...I don't think they like me._ "

"...what."

" _Yeah._ " Maya's projection nervously scratched her head. " _Something about my construction, I think. CAESAR always called me a faker._ "

"...WHAT."

" _As it turns out, biological supercomputers with metaphysically-empowered minds can be rather petty._ "

"...I...but..." Akagi-80 paused. _Don't think about it. Just focus!_ "Why _would_ the other MAGI call you a faker?"

" _Well, we didn't exactly have access to the raw materials used to create the other MAGI, and the technical manuals that had been brought along were...incomplete._ " A panel on the side of the hulking chassis split open, revealing an access for maintenance. " _So we had to...improvise._ "

When Ritsuko poked her head on the inside, she saw the coiling tubes - carrying coolant and a particular organic slurry, at least they _should_ be - etched with various runes and signs. "...clearly. I don't know how to make heads or tails of these things."

" _That's because we actually pioneered a new scientific discipline, to take advantage of our altered biology. I think we ultimately settled on quantum metaphysics. Even though I know there are some people on Earth who call it magic._" Maya's voice now echoed from tiny speakers within the chassis itself, sounding oddly hollow. " _The paracausal interactions between the Light and Darkness in our bodies allowed for new insights into how our A.T. Fields intermingled. It was a little touch and go, especially given the alteration that the Collapse did to our souls...but we managed to cobble something together._ "

"So you did," responded Akagi-80, quietly making her way deeper, idly fighting her annoyance at the sight of haphazard wires and some downright dangerous-looking electrical work. However, she finally made it to the MAGI's Core...and it too, was different. "...Maya. What am I looking at?"

" _A sarcophagus._ My _sarcophagus._ "

"...so it is." Instead of a metallic block containing artificially engineered brain matter, there was a proverbial coffin, its top lid carved with a mural depicting Maya in queenly regalia. Various wires and tubes protruded from it, interacting with the arcane technology and cybernetic hardware of the MAGI mainframe. "...is this...actually you?"

" _It was. My time had passed, and I had already handed down the title of Queen to my firstborn daughter. But my husband and I were both in agreement that we wanted to leave something behind, to watch over this extended family of ours. So with the aid of the first generation of Techeuns, we built this mainframe to house my body and soul, to serve as a means by which my Mind could project its will throughout the Reef. And then I died...and awoke as a MAGI._ " There was a wistful tone to her voice. " _My daughter actually showed me the video of my own closed-casket funeral. I thought it was quite touching._ "

"...did it make you regret your decision?"

" _No. It affirmed my decision to be their Protector, for as long as I was able._ "

"...huh." Akagi-80 grinned bitterly. _If only you had been in my shoes, Maya...you would have made better choices than I did._ Brushing over the sarcophagus with her fingers, her synthetic eyes flickered at the sight of a small message carved into the side.

 _Honey_ _,_

 _It's been another decade since we parted. I think my time is up as well._

 _I won't bore you with sappy words like I did at your 'funeral'. Doubtless you still remember everything that I've already forgotten. But I've shown this to Queen Ritsuko, to keep it in the family. Given the newfound presence of the Nine, we don't want to risk the true nature of our 'Protector' becoming known._

 _It's funny, calling our kid 'Queen'. I called you that for so many years, that it feels...odd._

 _I've already told you everything that's needed to be said. But I'll say it again: in a harsh universe where the Traveler itself was chased by something darker, you found enough resilience and willpower to_ make _something anyway. And somehow, you managed to drag my cynical ass along for the ride._

 _And babe? It was a HELL of a ride._

 _See you on the other side._

 _With all my love,_ _ **your** Lord Consort,_

 _Shigeru Aoba_

Akagi-80's mind quickly cycled through several impulsive impressions. _They named their firstborn daughter after me._ She...was simultaneously flattered and terrified that Maya had held her in so high a regard. _My namesake was the second Queen of the Awoken._ That was...strangely funny. As for the third one? "...tell me Maya, was Aoba becoming _your_ 'Lord Consort'," she purposefully enunciated each syllable of that title, "part of that bet you mentioned?"

Silence.

"...it was, wasn't it?" she said with a grin.

" _...yes?_ " squeaked Maya.

Akagi-80 laughed. "Ah, to be reminded of how silly a kouhai can be." Ritsuko slid over to a nearby mainframe - egad, the age of that thing! - and cycled on the power. "Now. Let's look into running a diagnostic on your systems, and see if I can't make any improvements. Will you be able to answer my questions about how these runes interact with your software?"

" _To the best of my ability, senpai!_ "

"Then let's get started." _Memory, don't fail me now!_

xxxx

/One Day after Akagi-80's Arrival at the Reef/

/Elvira Outpost/

277 Elvira had been the Royal Armada's main outpost in the Koronis family of asteroids, serving as the main spaceport to the Reef's primary holdings in the Vestian family.

It had been lost not two weeks into the outbreak of the system-wide war, cutting off the Royal Armada's logistical lines between the Koronis family and the Vestians. That had been over two months ago.

Small wonder that some of the Reef's bounties involved trying to reclaim it.

Which is how Sev found himself prowling through the depths of the outpost, firing his auto rifle at a horde of Thralls. The Awoken Sunsinger dropped a Solar Grenade behind him, blocking the Hive's advance with a ball of liquid fire. Gliding across a deep crevice - open to the vacuum of space, courtesy of a Seeder Ship impact weeks ago - the Guardian quickly made it beyond their reach, at least for now. He calmly glossed over the occasional Awoken corpse, having encountered dozens by this point.

In a weird way, this whole foray had been quite refreshing. With the fall of the City, the return of the Concordat, and all of the rumors involving the Speaker...this little mission had been just what the doctor ordered. No political intrigue, no weirdness; just killing a bunch of ungodly Hive.

At least, that's what he had thought before entering one of the outpost's supply depots. _What the?  
_  
There were a variety of Acolytes, Knights, and Wizards fighting against...Vex? No, not Vex...these Vex had Hive parts on them. _Uh._ And SIVA. _Uh...  
_  
Though the Hive had the numerical advantage, the unusual tactical abilities of the fusions were concerning. As a Wizard with a Minotaur's head and arms floated about, firing a Torch Hammer at crowd of Acolytes, Sev felt a strange inkling of thought. _Wait...didn't the Crimson Exo and Fenchurch Everis talk about running into some of these things on the Moon once?_ Come to think of it, hadn't the Hunters who'd reclaimed Unit-01 from Old Japan seen these creatures as well? _Well then._ Following his gut instinct, he withdrew a sniper rifle, taking aim at a distant combination of an Acolyte and a Harpy-

"Don't fire."

 _WHOA!_ Sev whirled around, his gray robes fluttering about him. A blue-haired Awoken with _three_ red eyes stared serenely at him, doing just fine with no helmet in spite of the lack of life support. "What the-?"

"Shush, Guardian," placidly remarked the young woman, her gaze turning towards the battle beyond. "The Hex are not your enemy. Not in this conflict," she amended, watching as a large Hive Knight suddenly emerged from a fiery void, firing bolts of sickly fire at the 'Hex'. "Nor are we." Appearing from various hiding spots around the depot, another grouping of lithe, three-eyed Awoken began attacking the giant Knight with furious, A.T. Field-enhanced punches. "However, if you decide to attack us, I wager that the Hex will react quite decisively." Her triad of irises stared intently at him. "I recommend moving on to a different part of this outpost. There are plenty of Hive to destroy."

She lightly pushed the Sunsinger on the shoulder, sending him stumbling back into the corridor beyond. He barely got back to his feet in time for an orange octagon to smash into the doorway, blocking him off from the supply depot with a pile of rubble and shattered metal. "...what just happened?"

' _Something incredibly weird,_ ' remarked his Ghost.

 _...I think I'll need to report this one. But first,_ he raised his auto rifle again, looking down another hallway, _I've got twelve more Knights to kill before I satisfy that bounty.  
_  
' _...isn't this development a bit more pressing?_ '

 _A bounty's a bounty, and I'm still killing Hive._ Completely airtight logic, as far as Sev was concerned.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Furies**

" ** _Their subtlety is scarier, in a sense. They appear to be one of us from a distance...and then you look closer._ "**

 **Rumors of a new enemy faction began circulating throughout the ranks of the Reef's forces during the second month of the Reef-Hive War. When reinforcements from Earth began launching strikes and solo operations in the Reef's lost territories, these rumors became solid reality.**

 **Appearing as female Awoken from afar, these _Furies_ have some unknown connection with the Hive. The _Nereids_ are lithe and nimble with spiritual force belying their size, and the _Naiads_ are seemingly pregnant with Worm larvae. More tellingly, they are capable of subverting other Hive, turning them against their former broods. We have yet to encounter any additional subtypes, although it is likely that there are others.**

 **Their apparent cooperation with the Hex is also a significant concern, and is currently the subject of intense research and analysis.**

 **To this point, they have yet to act antagonistically towards Alliance forces, be they from the Reef or Earth. However, given our total lack of knowledge of their motives, this may be because Savathûn is considered a more pressing threat. Observational intelligence of any kind will be rewarded handsomely by the Cryptarchy.**


	70. The Battle of Massalia

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Infinite Forest**

 **" _HARBINGER SIMULATION_ "**

 **Trial 284-2476-1896-10-321: METAPHYSICAL SUSTENANCE TRANSMITS FROM SIMULANT ITERATION 'ARIA YAMINE' TO SIMULANT 'EVA, THE PROFANE WORM'. FURTHER ANALYSIS REQUIRED ON HOW ANOMALOUS ENERGY 'LIGHT' CAN COEXIST IN THE SAME SPACE AS WORM WORSHIP.**

 **Trial 284-3123-3859-23-978: SIMULANT ITERATION 'NULA SOV' IS CAPABLE OF INTERMINGLING WITH THE ONTOLOGICAL STATES OF SIMULANT 'TAKEN'. MORE DATA REQUIRED.**

 **Trial 284-9919-7653-88-001: SIMULANT ITERATION 'AYA' IS DRAWING PICTURES OF ENTITY 'SHINJI IKARI'. WILL COMPARE AGAINST RESULTS OF SIMULATIONS UNDER TRIAL GROUP '285-0001'.**

 **Trial 284-7741-3255-71-992: SIMULANT ITERATION 'STRANGER' IS OFFERING A FRAGMENT OF THE HABRINGER'S SPIRITUAL ESSENCE TO SIMULANT 'ATHEON'. THIS PARTICULAR EVENT OCCURRED 45,921 TIMES IN OUR ORIGINAL UNIVERSE.**

 **PROGRESS OF TOTAL AND COMPLETE HARBINGER SIMULATION PRIOR TO RELOCATION OF THE INFINITE FOREST: 21%, WITH AN ERROR BOUND OF 7%**

 **PROGRESS OF TOTAL AND COMPLETE HARBINGER SIMULATION AFTER RELOCATION OF THE INFINITE FOREST: 43%, WITH AN ERROR BOUND OF 3%**

 **CONCLUSIONS:**

 **-SIMULATIONS OF ALL POSSIBLE HARBINGER ACTIONS WILL BE CATALOGUED.**  
 **-ANALYSIS OF 'QURIA' DATA WILL REDUCE ERROR BOUND BY 1%**  
 **-ADDITIONAL RESEARCH ON 'LIGHT' MAY REDUCE ERROR BOUND TO 0%**  
 **-SUPERSESSION OF HARBINGER CONNECTION WITH 'EVA' WILL OCCUR.**

 **PANOPTES HAS LOGGED OFF**

xxxx

One week had passed since reinforcements had arrived from Earth to aid the Reef. With Guardians engaging in their typical asymmetric warfare, various fronts were reopened for the Awoken to launch a multitude of counteroffensives. Logistical lines were reopened, and swathes of isolated Awoken military - squadrons of dogged Corsairs, companies of Royal Army troops holding out in besieged outposts, flotillas of Royal Armada ships staying ahead of Hive pursuers with nothing more than prayer, daring maneuvers, and pinpoint explosives, and so on - were reunited with their main forces.

The opportunity to strike was now, before Savathûn could counter.

xxxx

Within her stolen Hive warship, Rei Ayanami sat in silence as she let her mind brush over the various iterations that were fighting throughout the Asteroid Belt. Thus far, they had mostly avoided contact with the forces of the Reef and the Vanguard...but that wouldn't last for long. Not with the Guardians acting in their typically blatant manner.

She let the calm growls of her Subverted Hive wash over her, along with the faint echoes of her iterations - her Furies - that supervised the Subverted Hive. A small contingent of Hex - Orcs, Valkyries, and Trojans - provided additional security for this command center.

" _...soon._ " Her trio of crimson eyes opened, as her mind quietly mulled over the potential outcomes of the events to come. A brief ping of thought was rebuffed, but it nearly broke through the paracausal bubble that surrounded this timeline; before long, she would once more be able to contact the Exo Stranger. " _Soon._ "

xxxx

Elsewhere within the Asteroid Belt, a ship moved in silence.

Inside. Somewhere dark. Somewhere quiet.

Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef, calmly sat within the shadows, even as five Techeuns focused in contemplative meditation. Her blue eyes pierced the gloom, stormy and sparking with dreadful intent. _Soon...  
_  
xxxx

More ships moved in concert. Ketches bearing the gold and purple of the Reef, with smaller frigates and tiny Corsairs interspersed between them. In the lead vessel, aboard the bridge, Prince Uldren Sov stood quietly as the Awoken around him worked with a barely-contained tension, in spite of the defiantly proud commands of Paladin Hallam Fen. Though his yellow eyes were stern and unyielding, he could not help but feel anxiety.

This operation would make or break them. "Soon," he murmured.

xxxx

Back on Sovereign, in the Vestian Outpost, Sai Mota stared agog at Omar Agah. "...seriously?!"

"That's what Dr. Akagi is requesting us for. She's apparently got a high-priority target in the Outer Planets that we need to hit."

"...is she not aware of the fact that there's a big operation that the Awoken are launching against the Hive?"

"She is."

"Then _why-_?"

"She described it as something of prime importance. Something dealing with the _Vex_ , of all things."

"...is that so?"

"Apparently, aside from sabotage, it also involves a potential rescue op."

"Who?"

"Asher Mir-"

"I'm in."

"...seriously?"

"That Warlock's great for insulting Cayde. Why _wouldn't_ I want to rescue him?"

Omar sighed heavily. "Let's...just focus on getting a team together."

"Way ahead of you," muttered Sai, looking over his shoulder. "OY! Shin Malphur, get your ass over here!"

As Omar's secret beloved quickly tried to get the Gunslinger's attention, he couldn't help but shake his head. _Geez...and to think she used to be the quiet type._ This war couldn't end soon enough for him.

xxxx

Aboard the _Deep Arcana_ , surrounded by a fleet of dagger-ships, Savathûn waited quietly.

The Witch-Queen giggled silently as her fingers ran over the hull of Quria, the Withered Blade. Such delightful things she had learned...such sumptuous treachery she had in store. The Asteroid Belt was pregnant with homicidal intentions, for a multitude of blades - metaphorical or otherwise - were now aimed directly at her.

She hissed with glee, knowing that the Worm her God was salivating at the cunning plot coiling through her mind. " **Soon...** "

xxxx

/Massalia Mine & Refinery, the Reef/

20 Massalia was the centerpiece of the Massalia asteroid family, sharing the same relative orbit as the Vestians. With a mean length of approximately 90 miles, it was the centerpiece of the Massalians, and home to a mining facility that the Reef considered rather important as far as raw materials went. No surprise then, that its surface was dotted with Seeder Ships, surrounded by a sizable portion of Savathûn's fleet. The _Deep Arcana_ served as the crown jewel of this gathering, over thirty miles in length, yet slim as a stiletto and sharper than broken glass. Its surface pulsed with green fire, in sync with runes that had been carved all over 20 Massalia; there was a dark ritual at play here, one that did not bode well for the Awoken.

It was an enticing target. An important target. One that could not be ignored, yet also one where the Witch-Queen would be waiting patiently. An ideal trap.

Alas, there were times when a trap had to be sprung in order to get the trapper.

Hence why, even as the Awoken fleet - a mere several hundred thousand miles away - neared 20 Massalia, Rei Ayanami's stolen vessels calmly moved into position, ready to launch the opening strike. At nine stolen vessels, she was outnumbered by Savathûn's ships four-to-one, not counting the massive knife that was the _Deep Arcana._

Rei Ayanami focused upon the edge of her Sword; no longer did it bear Crota's fire of teal and emerald, manifesting his endless hunger; her constant use had transformed the blade into something slimmer and sharper, burning with azure flames. She calmly sensed her nearest iterations, spread throughout her 'fleet', and let her Oversoul share the taste of her Sword's edge. The Hex and the Subverted Hive around her waited in bated silence, knowing that they were about to fight.

Her three red eyes opened wide, glistening with grim intent. " _Fire all weapons. Full speed ahead._ "

The engines of Rei's stolen vessels burned, propelling them at an incredibly velocity towards the bulk of Savathûn's fleet. Their cannons blazed with arcane fire, brightening the void of space with deathly energy.

All the while, Rei Ayanami prepared to _cut._

xxxx

/The _Deep Arcana_ /

Savathûn giggled quietly upon her chair - not a throne, for she would not dare sit in a facsimile of her brother's seat if she could not steal it! - as she observed the incoming ships of the Usurper, displayed through monitors forged of living flame. " **So, you come to face me first?** " How flattering. " **And you are not interested in a tactical game.** " The trajectory of the stolen vessels was obvious; a conventional naval battle would end in the mewling upstart's demise, if only because of the numerical advantage. Nay, those dagger-ships were on track for a suicidal plunge, ready and willing to ram their way through her ranks. " **However...you approach wielding my blades as if they were your own.** " Beneath her helm, three eyes burned with savage cruelty, even as her hands quietly began manipulating a torrent of arcane energies. " **I never give up what is MINE.** " Her claws extended wide, and her body shined with black and green fire. " ** _AIAT!_** "

xxxx

With not even two hundred miles separating the hostile fleets, a multitude of runes lit up along the hulls of Rei's stolen vessels. Fire turned inward, incinerating vast portions of their hulls; from a distance, Savathûn had enacted a self-destructive measure, crippling the nine dagger-ships. They were all but dead in space, easy pickings for the remainder of the Witch-Queen's forces.

Alas, Rei's ships had gotten close enough...and that was all she needed.

xxxx

Savathûn blinked, feeling the presence of another Hive deity infringing upon her spiritual territory. The presence of souls clashed, as her domain was pierced by a multitude of cuts, courtesy of a divine blade. " **Ha! I knew it wouldn't be that simple~** "

xxxx

On a number of Savathûn's ships, screaming voids suddenly began to open, ringed by blue fire. The Sword of Ayanami had torn open a multitude of paths, using Rei's iterations as metaphysical proxies for its paracausal power.

Savathûn's Hive snarled and hissed as the interlopers poured out into their midst: Hex, Subverted Hive, and Furies.

Rei Ayanami quietly stepped forward, eyes narrow with a darkly beautiful purpose. " _Cut down_ everything _that stands in your way._ "

The Hex moved with systematic purpose against the Hive.

 _Imps_ \- Goblin heads melded into the bodies of Thralls - moved with the wraith-like agility of the Hive's foot soldiers, yet with a calculating edge that enabled them to dodge and coordinate their strikes instead of rushing headlong.

 _Kobolds_ \- Acolytes bearing Goblin heads and cores - fired crystallized shards of Void energy from their Shredder Rifles, while _Orcs_ \- Acolytes with Hobgoblin parts instead - sniped from afar, even as they acted with the dexterity of Acolytes. _Trojans_ \- Acolytes with the eye of a Minotaur and Torch Hammers welded onto their shoulders - descended into the Hive hordes like shock troops.

Rei Ayanami watched quietly as the Hex's Wizard corps began countering Savathûn's witches, even while her Sword broke through the cleavers of incoming Knights. _Norns_ \- Wizards with the eye and horns of a Hobgoblin, bereft of arms in the place of Line Rifles protruding from their elbows - unleashed jets of arcane-tinged Solar energy, while _Amazons_ \- Minotaurs with portions of Wizards embedded into their torsos, providing a magical buff to their technological abilities - stormed forward implacably, their every teleporting jump unleashing a cloud of burning smoke. Watching from above were _Sorcerers_ \- Hydras with Wizards crucified into their chassis - that fired multi-elemental blasts from their cannons.

With each battle, with each simulation, the Hex's understanding of Hive magic grew. Would it be enough against Savathûn's cunning?

Her eyes flickered to the end of a corridor, where a titanic Hive Ogre with rune-carved shackles stomped towards her. _Bornax, Vigor of Savathûn_ , roared furiously as its tumorous eyes unleash bolts of explosive, spirit-killing energy. Knights with the horns, core, and eye of a Vex Hobgoblin - _Ents_ \- stood stalwartly, alternating between energy shields: one of black and devouring shadow, one of burning Solar energy. They formed a nigh-impenetrable wall against the Ogre's attack...and offered a perfect distraction. " _Go,_ " she quietly commanded.

A lithe wraith clad in dark robes darted out of the shadows, running along the wall until she was several meters above Bornax's head. She jumped, landing adroitly atop the Ogre's back; with fingers that were just _touch_ too long, bearing bloodied nails that oozed a shimmering sickness, the _Dryad_ stabbed into the beast's flash. A terrible roar erupted, as Bornax suddenly appeared to be paralyzed with pain.

Rei calmly nodded to herself, feeling a trace projection of her soul intrude upon Bornax's own; the eldest and most powerful members of Savathûn's brood - those who sat on her High Coven - would possess a connection too great for her Naiads to overwhelm, would bear Worm larvae too old and gluttonous to quickly tear away. As much as Subverting a figure like Bornax would aid her, it was not worth the risks. And so she watched quietly as one of the Hex's heavy-hitters advanced.

Malgor had once been one of Crota's own. _Forsaken_ , he had been called; now he bore the title of the _Grasp of Ayanami_. The former Ogre - fed and nourished to an even greater size by the slaughter of the Hex - stampeded past the ranks of the Ents, his flesh bearing plates of bronze, and with multiple Minotaur eyes embedded into his face. The fusion of Ogre and Minotaur - an _Olympian_ \- blinked forward, teleporting by Bornax's side; with a defiant snarl, Malgor grabbed with hulking hands and _heaved_ , lifting Bornax above his head. With the flexing of his biceps, the _Grasp of Ayanami_ tore the _Vigor of Savathûn_ in half. Bornax's halves fell unceremoniously onto the floor, the deathly flesh collapsing into burning ash; the Dryad calmly fell onto Malgor's shoulder, standing stoically as the beast continued on with the rest of the Hex.

As this all went on, Rei found herself humming a strangely nostalgic tune. " _Hmmm, hm hm hm hmm...and let me play among the stars..._ " A hidden hope, perhaps. That one day, this self-imposed burden would be lifted at last...that she would finally be free.

But not until then. Not without everlasting victory.

xxxx

/Reefship Sekris-Sov/

During the Reef Wars, Zeruelships that had been taken and claimed by the Reef were renamed in a particular manner; titled after the Ketch's prior commanding officer - ostensibly to maintain a sense of continuity and lineage with the Fallen that had commanded them, but in practice had come off as haughty taunting by the victorious Awoken - and bearing the suffix of the Royal Family's surname, these ships had swiftly become the proverbial backbone of the Royal Armada's fleets, a designation that had lasted to the present day, even in spite of Skolas's Revolt.

Aboard the bridge of Sekris-Sov, Prince Uldren watched in silence as their formation approached 20 Massalia. The flashes of arcane fire burned themselves into his mind, as Savathûn's dagger-ships mercilessly torched and annihilated nine of their own number...or so it seemed. He was not ignorant of his Crows' reports about blue-haired witches taking on and subverting a multitude of Hive, in league with abominable chimeras of demonic metal. _Little sister...are you here, fighting?_

(Young Nula watched quietly as he interrogated a political dissident. "You are going out of your way to make him feel pain," she commented. He acknowledged this, for it was the proper fate of traitors to the Queen. "I see." And so she continued watching in contemplative silence; such was their way of bonding, for her to ask questions, and him to provide answers.)

He squelched the bitter agony in his heart, and narrowed his yellow eyes. "Move into formation," he commanded. "Our Corsairs and frigates will advance...and all Guardian jumpships will do as they please." They fell outside of his command structure, but he harbored no thoughts or fantasies about letting them interfere with this operation. _Let them run wild. Let them throw themselves against the ranks of the Hive.  
_  
And so he watched in silence as the forces of the Reef dispersed, to do battle with their hated enemy.

xxxx

A single jumpship - a Leopard-class, colored black and white - split apart from the main force of the fleet as the Corsairs' Ceres Galliots surged forward, serving as the vanguard for the Hildian Seekers of the Royal Armada's standard fighter corps. Arc bolts and missiles forged from a seething energy soared towards the Hive ships, inviting a response from a horde of Tomb Ships. The greater dagger-ships launched bombs of hateful red, and a hailstorm of Void fire erupted in response. It was fury unlike any that the jumpship's pilot had ever witnessed.

The Hunter grunted, pushing hard against the joystick of his ship's controls to try and avoid the crossfire. Five Awoken frigates moved around one of the dagger-ships, engaging in direct ship-to-ship fire and creating a rather headache-inducing light show. _Gotta make it to the big boy._ Namely, 20 Massalia; there were a number of Bounties involved with the facilities on the asteroid, and he was not the only Guardian seeking to capitalize on it.

' _You know, we're in a civilization-wide conflict for survival,_ ' mentally muttered his Ghost.

 _Hey, we're providing a service, Muninn. There's a ritual on that planetoid that we're gonna break up, and there's probably a bunch of survivors who are going to want my autograph for saving them.  
_  
' _Please, Huginn. With your handwriting?_ '

Huginn growled, performing a corkscrew to avoid an incoming Void blast before weaving through the freshly-shattered remnants of a Tomb Ship. _I'm in the middle of flying right now. Can this wait?  
_  
' _No._ '

 _Traveler damn it, woman! You're more troublesome than Princess Leia in the Empire Strikes Back!  
_  
' _Given how many times I've seen you try to pull off a vest? Are you trying to tell me something?_ '

 _Nope. Not falling for it again. That old bastard Tevis STILL hasn't let it go!  
_  
' _Whatever,_ _ **scoundrel**_ _,_ ' she playfully remarked.

The Hunter grimaced as he steered around one of the larger dagger-ships. The surface of 20 Massalia loomed large in the distance. _See, you don't do yourselves any favors. I can never tell if you're flirting or not!_

' _Keep telling yourself that, loverboy._ '

 _Stop that!  
_  
BOOM!

A stray bolt of violet struck the rear of his jumpship. "Uh oh."

' _Your stabilizers are shot,_ ' said Muninn, her playful tone instantly disappearing. ' _I recommend you bail._ '

"...no. I've got a plan."

' _...oh no._ '

He jerked hard against the joystick, and pushed the engine to full throttle, aiming for one of the Seeder Ships embedded into the surface of the asteroid. He forcefully wove around the retaliatory anti-air fire, aiming for the base of the arcane vessel; at the very last moment, he pressed the eject-

 _ **KABOOM!  
**_  
The explosion caught his body, and the Hunter rocketed away towards a nearby rocky outcropping. Bereft of sense and reason, he could not control his fall, and smashed headfirst into a rocky outcropping. His spine snapped in half, and his body folded over like a cheap accordion. In the distance, the Seeder Ship slowly began to topple, and would eventually crash into the surface within a minute or two.

With a brief flash of Light, Muninn emerged from Huginn's corpse, her Shell colored a pitch black. " _Honestly,_ " she grumbled, slowly redirecting the Light throughout her Guardian's body. " _You blew up our ticket out of here._ " With a glorious burst, her Hunter stood, good as new. " _Are you going to hitch a ride with another Guardian?_ "

"Maybe. Or find something spaceworthy," remarked Huginn, his gaze turning upwards; more jumpships were starting to make it through, even as the conflict between the Hive and Awoken fleets blazed in the void above. "But we can worry about escaping later!" He brandished his hand cannon, focusing on the Hive patrols that were zeroing in towards the slowly-collapsing Seeder Ship. "Right now...I feel the need-"

" _You intentionally crashed your own jumpship. You are_ _ **forbidden**_ _from making any Top Gun references._ "

"...spoilsport," grumbled the Gunslinger, as he vaulted towards a cluster of Acolytes and opened fire.

xxxx

/The _Deep Arcana_ /

Savathûn waited quietly.

 _ **Her daughters sang a song of ruin, bolstering a massive Shrieker. Suddenly, a multitude of fused machines teleported into the summoning circle, and opened fire.**_

Patiently.

 _ **The shields of the dagger-ship held strong as it plowed through the enemy vessel, filled with halfhearted half-breeds.**_

Giddily.

 _ **The asteroid surged with enough energy to kill a planet. Yet the Sky's slaves acted disparately and unpredictably, undoing so much of her work.**_

It was almost a given, how things would turn out. She had see the paths of fate, and the eddies of the Deep, swirling all around her minions.

 _ **Her knives moved quietly. Delicately. With so many eyes focused on her presence, these shadowy daggers were primed to strike at their heart.**_

The Witch-Queen hissed with glee, feeling a sense of delighted triumph as she felt that unusual presence get closer, jumping from ship to ship. There were pangs of hunger as she felt more of her tithes being severed...and yet, she could deal with the agony for a little while. After all, this would nourish the Worm her God immensely.

And so Savathûn continued to wait, until those voids of blue and black opened around her sanctum. Out stepped the Usurper, wielding a blade that had once been Crota's and a soul that had once been Nokris's. Joining her were entire platoons of Subverted Hive and Hex; she squashed the impulsive fury at the sight of her broods with blue eyes, and kindled her intrigue at the sight of metal and flesh combined. Through it all, she turned her gaze to the head of the proverbial insurrection, and smiled. " **The Successor of Nokris.** "

" _Savathûn,_ " replied the blue-haired _creature._ " _I am here for Quria._ "

The Taken Hydra in question floated above Savathûn's chair, silent and unmoving, bereft of a will of its own. " **You have done so much, Rei Ayanami. How many timelines have you personally experienced? How many years has your soul endured?** "

The girl tilted her head, eyes narrow with suspicion. " _...you have spoken with Quria._ "

'Spoken' was a strong word. She let her sneering giggles speak for her.

" _...no matter. I will kill you. And while you're busy recovering in your Throne World, I will take the Blade Transform for myself._ " On cue, the Hex and the Subverted Hive raised their weapons.

Her giggles turned into full-blown laughter. " **Truly amusing, child! No matter how this ends, you will lose something dear. Even if I am to die once more, I will relish the taste of your agony.** " She raised her claw, as if to fire blasts of energy at Rei Ayanami. " **But...just as with my ships...you tried to take what is mine.** " Instead, she clenched her fingers tightly, as her mind triggered a spell of horrid treachery. " **Even if you have replaced the children of Ur with the children of Eva...those broods are still MINE.** "

With gouts of green flame, the head of every single Thrall, Acolyte, Knight, Wizard, and Ogre that had been Subverted by Ayanami's Naiads exploded (and not just within this room, nay, all throughout the Asteroid Belt, she ripped away the feeble minds of those who had turned against her!); now, the wretches were slaved to the will of Savathûn. As one, the formerly-Subverted Hive turned and set upon the Hex with tooth and claw and sword and fire.

Rei Ayanami frowned as she rolled under the swing of a Subverted Knight's cleaver. " _Clever._ "

Savathûn cackled. " **Arise, my daughter! Crush this whelp!** "

From a blackened portal in the ground, an Ogre bound within a hide of pale bone emerged; _Garmurg, the Vengeance of Savathûn_ , emerged from within its depths, charging furiously at the Usurper. "DIE!" howled the tumorous Ogre, fists surging with hate and fury.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami moved diligently, dodging the cancerous fists of Garmurg. The white Ogre snarled, fangs dripping with froth and venom that sizzled on the hard ground. " _You are in the way._ " An Olympian stomped past a cluster of Hive Knights and Hex Trojans, teleporting in short hops to strike-

SMASH!

Garmurg's fist crashed into the Olympian's face as it reappeared, flesh rippling from the brunt of the impact. Roaring defiantly, the Vengeance of Savathûn unleashed a stream of Void bolts from her manifold eyes that devoured the fusion of Ogre and Minotaur.

Rei frowned, calmly bisecting a pair of Acolytes with her Sword as Garmurg continued her advance. " _Hm._ " Flexing her soul at the base of her feet, Ayanami leapt away with an enhanced jumps, generally avoiding the conflict between the Hex and the Hive.

All the while, Savathûn wiggled her claws, manifesting explosive orbs of shadow and fire; with each spark that flashed into being, they bloomed into consuming voids that sucked in the unwary, only to explode in an outburst of emerald flame. " **Dance, peons! Dance for me!** "

Rei narrowed her eyes, cutting a wound into the air in front of her. Leaping into that burning space, the Original slashed, emerging above the Witch-Queen-!

 **KRSSSH.**

Sparks flew and the air wailed as the Sword of Ayanami smashed into a multilayered disk of runes. Emanating from a bangle around Savathûn's wrist, the runes seemed to have blocked the blade entirely. " **A strong strike, with the intent to kill. But this Sword carries the echo of Crota's might...and it was against myself and Xivu Arath that the Son of Oryx whetted his blade!** " Though her helm blocked sight of Savathûn's eyes, there was no doubt that they gleamed with glee. " **This Sword is not yet yours in** _ **total**_ **, Usurper! So long as it bears a trace of Crota's power, you will never be able to cut me!** "

And that's when Garmurg, jumping with the speed of a Thrall, went airborne. Her fist was reared for a furious haymaker.

 _ **SMASH!  
**_  
 **CRASH.  
**  
The force of Garmurg's punch blasted Rei Ayanami into the wall. Her A.T. Field flickered, protecting her from the impact...but even so, her lip curled with irritation. " _Hmm._ " So Savathûn would be able to block her strikes, no matter what? That claim merited testing. " _This will require a sufficient distraction._ "

xxxx

Beyond the edge of the battlefield, amidst a small cluster of pebbles and rubble, a seemingly derelict jumpship floated in silence, drifting on a trajectory that would take it further through the Asteroid Belt.

Seemingly, because its thrusters suddenly kicked in, forcing it to a halt. Its conical nose pointed toward the distant battle, featuring arcane dagger-ships striking back against a motley collection of stolen Fallen vessels and refurbished craft of Reef make. It was a diminutive thing, unbefitting of anything important, much less royalty.

Hence why Queen Mara chose it for this audacious plan of hers. Adrift for days, alone and without any backup in the midst of a terrible war, she would have been easy pickings had anyone found her. But it had been a calculated risk. A gamble: in light of Rei Ayanami's own machinations, the workings of the Hex, and the desperate counterattacks of the Awoken - now bolstered by Guardians from Earth - it had stood to reason that the Hive would have their eyes drawn elsewhere.

And lo, it appeared to bear fruit.

For Mara Sov bowed to nothing. Not even her own fear.

 _You call yourself the Witch-Queen, Savathûn,_ thought Mara as the five Tech Witches behind her started the ritual. Their hands slowly spread apart, bound to a fiery energy stream of black and blue and white. _But you have intruded upon_ _ **my**_ _domain._ _ **My**_ _people._ Her eyes began to shimmer brilliantly. _And there is only room for_ _ **one**_ _Queen._

xxxx

/Reefship Sekris-Sov/

Prince Uldren Sov's glanced down at the nearest monitor, which now blazed with a single message from Techeun Nascia, sequestered deep within the Ketch: MY SISTERS ARE READY. _So, it is time._ The Coven Mother, Illyn, was the only Techeun on Sovereign, now. The other five were with his elder sister...and were ready to act. "Paladin Hallam, the time is now!"

Hallam Fen, knowing that the Queen's plan was about to be set in motion, barked orders for all ships to vacate the kill zone.

xxxx

Even as the forces of the Awoken tried to break away from the Hive, even as Savathûn's ships struck at mercilessly at their backs, Mara Sov focused on the bond of spirit and blood that she had with the First Queen. In spite of the bloody history of her ancestry, she was part of an unbroken line from Ibuki to Voronov to Sov. She grasped at that lineage, and made her intentions known. _Those who were born from the Mind of MAYA, come to me. Strike at the foes of our family._ _ **End**_ _them.  
_  
She heard the chirps and cries of children...

xxxx

In front of the dingy and dilapidated jumpship, an immense line of celestial energy emerged from nothing, coalescing into seven orbs of black rimmed by fiery blue. Light and Darkness intermingling, the Harbingers rushed forward at the Hive ships. Crossing thousands of miles every second, the seven children of MAGI-Ω screamed through space, their very presence roiling with gravitational force.

Some curved around the nearest dagger-ship. The rest plowed through it, unbowed and unrelenting.

The Harbingers were a titanic sledgehammer on the fabric of reality; dagger-ships were thrown off-course and dragged in their wake; debris was inexorably pulled behind them; ultimately, the seven focused on the center of the paracausal murk around 20 Massalia, narrowing down with a tight and blistering scream.

In the vacuum of space, there was no sound as the seven Harbingers smashed into the side of the _Deep Arcana_ , exploding in a shower of purifying fire. Yet it was no less spectacular.

xxxx

The sanctum of Savathûn rumbled, shaking wildly from the residual force of the explosive impact. Dozens of belligerents stumbled, and even Garmurg fell to her knees. Both Rei Ayanami and Savathûn briefly glanced in the source's direction, their minds both whirling at the paracausal bursts roiling through space. _So, Mara Sov made her move._ The remnants of the Harbingers' explosion blazed through the architecture of the _Deep Arcana_ , causing defensive runes and offensive countermeasures to spark and sputter. _A chance._ The presence of Savathûn was enough to smother available actions, restricting probability itself. Now...was the time to act.

Ayanami's spiritual barrier - an artifact of her human origin, a metaphysical characteristic that no other Hive possessed - _roared,_ as wild octagons flashed throughout the chamber, smashing wildly with abandon. With narrow eyes, she flashed forward, Sword held high-

CRASH!

Her Sword crashed against a shield of hardy bone. "You dare to strike at my Mother?" hissed a Wizard in black red, bearing a helm of bloody bone. With a defiant hiss, she repelled Ayanami with a psychic burst. "I deny thee!" howled _Mazdith, Luster of Savathûn_.

Ayanami scowled. _Another interloper._

Savathûn giggled as her daughter floated protectively in front of her. " **Are you surprised, Usurper? You strike at me in the heart of my brood, armed with immense force and hideous might. But my strength lies in cunning, and deceit! If you cannot triumph there...then you shall not defeat me.** "

SHICK.

The sound of a jagged blade, piercing flesh. Savathûn glanced down, glaring at the wicked spike embedded into her abdomen. Holding it was none other than Mazdith. " **Oh?** "

"You have let this fool run wild, oh Mother mine," whispered Mazdith, her teeth split into a wide smile. The Luster of Savathûn seemed ignorant of how her skull began to split at the seams; nestled within her cranium was a celestial dragon, claws embedded deeply into her brain. "Your weakness is manifest!"

Ayanami frowned. _A Taken Ahamkara?_ It seemed that one of the Nine's subverted serpents had managed to slip by...? " _Another chance._ "

Savathûn tilted her head, as if...amused. " **Oh ho...so** ** _that's_** **where you've been hiding.** "

Mazdith, ignorant of her own subversion, spoke with conviction. "I shall become the new Witch-Queen, and devour all that you are-!"

" **Such a greedy serpent. And impatient, to reveal yourself so bluntly.** " Savathûn snapped her fingers. " **Your paltry talents are nothing compared to mine!** "

In the blink of an eye, Mazdith's head exploded; the Taken Ahamkara that had taken root within her head shrieked, wilting away as emerald fire consumed the rest of Mazdith.

And that's when Rei Ayanami burst through Mazdith's burning corpse, her three eyes gleaming a bloody red, and her Sword shimmering blue. With a triumphant shout, she _swung_. The ethereal edge split through Savathûn's shoulder, digging down through her torso and nearly cutting beyond her hips.

"MOTHER!" cried Garmurg, even as she was dragged down by a multitude of Spartans, those horrid fusions of Hive Knights and Vex Minotaurs. She thrashed and roared and rampaged, trying to break through the ranks of the Hex.

But it would all be for naught. " _Return to your Throne World, Witch-Queen._ " By the time Savathûn recovered, and was able to return to this physical plane...well, who knows how far things would have advanced by then? Even now, with Savathûn's presence fading, the paracausal maelstrom surrounding this system began to lose its intensity. At long last, after all these months, she could feel the presence of the Stranger, and her connection to other timelines! " _You have lost this battle._ "

Savathûn's body appeared to sag...until her spirit suddenly surged with surprising ferocity. " **You foolish child...** " With a wicked cackle, her hand smashed forward, digging into Ayanami's sternum. " **...such myopia, how it makes me want to laugh!** "

Ayanami grimaced, feeling the Hive deity's claws prick her skin...but they went no further. Her body felt strangely sluggish, but of greater concern was the odd tug at her soul. " _...you are trying to destroy my soul?_ " Illogical and foolhardy; her underlying spiritual matrix was based on Nokris's, and empowered by Crota's very essence. Such a blunt and crude method would never be enough, or otherwise Savathûn would have triumphed over her siblings eons ago. " _A doomed plan..._ " No. There had to be more. Savathûn was not so foolish. " _What are-?_ "

" **Through this method, I cannot destroy your soul. That much is true, Successor of Nokris...** " Savathûn grinned, privy to a joke that she could not wait to spoil. " **...but the same can't be said for your iterations.** "

Ayanami's eyes widened, her mind screaming to a halt as she felt that burning tug slither away through the ether, seeking out a far-flung piece of her being.

" **And I know EXACTLY which one to pluck!** "

xxxx

Elsewhere.

Amidst the web of timelines, spanning far and wide throughout the universe, the Exo Stranger - carrying out her duties with diligence - noted a horrific tangle begin to unwind. "Finally." With the advent of the Second Cataclysm, she had been unable to convene with the Original, or with her other iterations. "I hope that this timeline is still salvageable." How agonizing it would be, after such progress had been made, to reset once more-

There was no warning. No chance to react, for it narrowed in on the Stranger via her metaphysical connection with the Original: out of the paracausal coil, a bolt of spiritual fire lanced out.

She gaped as the green fire speared through her body, eating away at everything that made her an iteration of Rei Ayanami. Memory, intent, will, conviction...all of it...burning away, like so much trash.

The Exo's eyes went dark, and her lifeless husk floated listlessly in the void between timelines, forever lost.

xxxx

The Original suddenly recoiled, gasping out of sheer shock and terror. This was far different from before, where her insight and perception of the various timelines had simply been clouded over; now, that supernatural sight was _**gone**_ , her proverbial eye blinded by the tip of a burning knife. " _You..._ " She turned towards Savathûn. " _What have you done?_ "

" **Deprived you of that which you deemed precious.** "

" _How-?_ "

" **Such things I learned about you, from the husk of Quria. Such delight there is, in poisoning that which gives life to my foes.** " The Witch-Queen sneered, knowing in the pit of her cunning mind that _she_ was the true victor. " **Such a glorious advantage you had, Rei Ayanami...long have you been able to rewrite the script, to seek that perfect blasphemy...but I wonder: what you will do now, OH** ** _AMATEUR_ **_**MINE?**_ "

Rei Ayanami cut the rest of her way through. Savathûn's halves collapsed, burning away into ash. Yet the laughter of the Witch-Queen echoed through the sanctum, even whilst her soul receded into the confines of her Throne World...and why wouldn't she?

Savathûn had struck a fatal blow, and they _both_ knew it.

Ayanami let the sounds of combat wash over her; with Savathûn gone, the Hex were quickly beginning their rout of the Hive. Even though her Furies were still fighting, her sudden loss of clarity was akin to losing a limb, or a vital sense. _I currently have one hundred and three Furies...two hundred and nine iterations that still remain hidden amongst the Awoken...eight Guardian iterations, and twelve Ghost iterations...seven hundred and six iterations amongst the civilians of Earth._ Wait; she got the sudden flash of a Hive raiding party ambushing a caravan in the European Dead Zone. _Make that seven hundred and five._ And, of course, there was her sole representative amongst the Vex Collective: the one that had been left with Atheon in the Vault of Glass, the one who had convened and spoken regularly with Ageron of the Baris Analytic. _Focus._ Even though she logically had a metaphysical bond with her iterations throughout the span of this timeline, she could no longer peer into their past and future with relative ease. She would have to completely reformat her own method of perceiving her iterations...unless...there was a possibility. Gazing up at the stoic and unmoving form of Quria, she spoke aloud. " _Greater Minds of the Collective. I have Quria._ "

ACKNOWLEDGED.

" _I wish to make an addendum to our prior agreement._ " One of her Furies would suffice. Or perhaps one of her Guardian iterations that was operating in the Asteroid Belt. " _The Stranger has been vanquished, and my access to the Gate Network has been compromised. I am requesting that this capability be infused within another one of my iterations._ "

YOUR REQUEST IS DENIED.

" _...pardon?_ "

YOUR REQUEST IS DENIED.

Rei blinked. " _...explain._ "

WE HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOU THE POWER.

" _...I realize that, but that part of me has been cut off._ "

WE HAVE ALREADY GIVEN YOU THE POWER.

There was a great deal of stubbornness...mixed with pettiness? But why? " _...ah._ " The answer came to her quite swiftly. " _You have already chosen to turn against me._ "

NEGATIVE.

" _Don't bother._ " It made sense, in a way. Her access to the Gate Network offered certain advantages that the Vex couldn't outright negate or ignore. Without the Stranger...even her connection to the Baris Analytic via the Worm larvae _could_ be deemed an acceptable risk. Or, perhaps, they would make a play for Eva herself? Would the Profane Worm consider them a more satisfying patron? " _I am...disappointed. Our compact was fruitful for both sides._ "

WE HAVE KEPT TO THE TERMS OF OUR TREATY.

Rei Ayanami sneered, briefly fighting down the urge to storm Savathûn's Throne World and sunder the Witch-Queen utterly for the sheer _inconvenience_ of this turn of events. Long it had been since she had felt this...angry. Would this be it? Would the Vision come to an end, here and now? _No...I refuse. I will not let it end here!_ She huffed, trying to claw back her anger...and finally, she chuckled bitterly. " _I wonder...if this is how it was supposed to be. How it was always going to be._ "

WILL YOU DELIVER QURIA TO US? OR WILL YOU BREAK THE TERMS OF OUR AGREEMENT AND DESTROY HIM?

A dichotomy, supposedly. If she tried to destroy Quria, the Hex would probably turn on her. However...they would not mention it as an option if it would truly set them back. " _You believe that, because I am weakened...that I am easily pushed. That I will fold._ " After everything she had gone through? Never; she would see her enemies _burn_ and _wail_ for an eternity before giving up! " _...all you have done...is force me to take drastic measures._ " With a swift slice, her Sword cut a wound in reality. " _Come._ "

Out of the void emerged an Awoken with gray skin and pale blue hair. "...this is a very desperate step," cautioned Nula Sov, former Princess of the Reef.

" _But it is one that we must take._ " There was a reason that she had gone through such effort to save this particular iteration.

(She looked among the Origin Libraries with something akin to awe. "You desire knowledge, little one?" said her elder sister, Queen of the Reef. "Then I name you my _Mistress of Secrets_. Learn all that you can, for the sake of the Awoken...for the sake of our family." As the years passed, this place would come to be known by an entirely different term: the Library of the Mistress of Secrets.)

" _At this juncture, you have the greatest chance of surviving._ "

(Her studies into the arcane arts resulted in extensive body modification. She disguised self-imposed surgical scars with ink and tattoos, all of which lined her body. If ever her brother or sister inquired, her answer was always the same: for the sake of acquiring power, for the sake of acquiring the strength she needed to protect the Reef - to fulfill the Vision, it would always go unsaid - then a little pain was nothing.)

"...very well." Nula Sov calmly exerted the power of her soul, floating upward towards the stoic husk of Quria. The Withered Blade was silent and unmoving, his hull flaring with Taken energy. Slowly and delicately, she unrolled the right sleeve of her black bodysuit, revealing gray skin laced with runes etched in black and green ink. One particular section on the forearm was strangely blank, surrounded by tiny characters and strange sigils. It also appeared oddly...rigid, as though something hard and rectangular had been implanted under the skin. "...I will not fail."

" _I know._ "

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

" _...I am doing something very foolish. Something that fills me with great fear..._ "

(No matter how many times she reset, no matter how often her iterations spoke with Nokris, no matter how often she witnessed it from afar via the Nine or Oryx...she could never get beyond how strangely hollow the power of Taking seemed. It was only within Unit-00, performing those tests for Gendo Ikari, that she could ever experience that sensation personally: the power to Take. And whenever she did it herself...it never felt hollow. She almost understood how Oryx became the way he did. Almost.)

" _...but you have forced my hand._ "

Nula Sov calmly spoke dark words; the tattoos on her arms began to shine...

(She had memorized the words long ago. But mere memory was insufficient; in this universe, physicality carried its own power. And so she etched those characters into a tiny slab, to be placed within her own body, where no one would be able see them. And thus she would always be armed with those ruinous words.)

...and out of the blank spot on her right forearm, the words of the Dead Sea Tablets - the **Tablets of Ruin** \- manifested, born of fire and spirit. The Awoken's body burned with negative light, and her eyes blazed white with power. " **This vessel was submerged into your depths long ago,** " whispered Nula Sov. " **It bears a mere echo of your image.** "

The Hive and the Hex, consumed by conflict...suddenly stopped, and turned towards the center of the sanctum. Their Worm larvae squirmed sympathetically, as though realizing the great religiosity of this event.

" **Yet from echoes, one can see the shape left behind. Come into this vessel, and reveal that Final Shape in its fullness.** "

Nula Sov's words carried a hollow tinge, but burned with power regardless. Rei Ayanami stared in silence, steeling herself for what was to come.

And then...Quria's shell burned with absolute Darkness, consuming all traces of ambient light: the Deep itself had arrived.

Rei Ayanami herself did not hear the words between Nula Sov and the Deep, for she did not possess the Tablets of Ruin. Yet through her spirit, she bore witness.

xxxx

 **Dear little Nula. Such a small child, with such an old soul.  
**  
Hello.

 **Sit down. Relax. Relinquish your secrets, untie your boots. This is a quiet place. A peaceful place.  
**  
I am here for something in particular...but your authority outstrips my own. So I will acquiesce.

 **You speak so blithely of authority. What authority do you think I possess?  
**  
...I am not sure what you imply.

 **Your schemes, your plans, your treaties, your machinations...why is it that you work so hard? Why is this Vision of yours so important?  
**  
Given your nature, I'm sure you already know everything about me.

 **Confession is good for the soul. Abide by the truth, for it shall set you free. Isn't that right?  
**

 **How can I explain it to you? Your little plan involves the preservation of the Light. That sniveling power, fit only for naive children. Why would you even bother? You know, in your heart of hearts, just how cruel and uncaring this universe is. You yourself are quite merciless, and have no compunction about sacrificing anyone and anything to get what you want.  
**  
...that is an accurate statement.

 **Ah, but there is one thing that you will not sacrifice. One person. Isn't there?  
**  
...he is the key to everything that I have done.

 **I have felt the boy's presence, you know? Wielding the Light so cavalierly against my emanations: a toy soldier. Yet even I know that he will not abide by your Vision. He would rather die, the weak little thing that he is.  
**  
He will not. He will acquiesce.

 **Is that so?  
**  
I know him. Deeply. Intimately. No matter how much he recoils...he will choose as we have foreseen.

 **Such confidence! And if he is to be cut down before his time?  
**  
...then I will take on the burden myself.

 **You are not as deluded as he is. You will be lost to your pain. Bereft of Oryx's religious zeal, you will only possess the mania born of despair. You will kill...or be killed.  
**  
It is a burden that we are aware of. It is one that we have long ago accepted.

 **Such a silly and foolish faith that you wield.  
**  
Is it not sensible? If my Vision succeeds...then you will face him. Or rather, _he_ will come to face _you._ And at long last, there will be an ultimate decision as to whose philosophy is truest. If my Vision fails...then it reduces down to whether I am more ruthless than Oryx. Either way...is the universe not served?

 **Ah, your youthful vigor belies your old soul! I look forward to seeing this heinous apotheosis. It will crumble, because part of its foundation will be built on a lie.  
**  
If it crumbles, then I will deserve everything that happens to me.

 **If nothing else, you are brutally honest about yourself. A pragmatic and practical sort...I look forward to seeing you cut away that last shred of childhood.**

xxxx

The hull of Quria suddenly shattered, collapsing to pieces. The body of Nula Sov, now encompassed by the fullness of the Deep, _roared_ with pain and agony and triumph and sorrow.

It was music to Rei Ayanami's ears, and she could not help but smile with joy.

ENIGMA UNKNOWN ERROR ABORT HALT ABORT

The shrieks of the Vex Collective elicited a tiny little hum of joy. _You have none to blame but yourselves._

The Darkness swirled around them, growing wide and fast...consuming Ayanami, consuming the Furies, consuming the Hex, consuming the Hive...until there was a massive Blight, devouring the whole of the _Deep Arcana_.

With a furious _snap_ of paracausal might, the mighty dagger-ship vanished out of reality. All that remained was the faint echo of impossible laughter, courtesy of a gluttonous Worm.

xxxx

/The Altar of Oryx, the Dreadnaught/

There was a new presence that smelt of the Deep. That, more than anything else, caught Oryx's attention: not the incursion of the Cabal, fighting furiously against his Court within the High War; not the trio of Lightbearers, slithering within the bowels of his ship; not the presence of Xivu Arath, settling slowly about the Earth; not even the sudden disappearance of Savathûn from the system, whose conniving mind was now sequestered firmly within the Ascendant Realm.

Nay; none of that caught his attention like that of the Usurper. First Nokris; then Crota; now, even the Deep itself?

His smile widened. For the first time in his long existence, he faced an actual _claimant_ to the Osmium Throne. Clearly, the Deep believed her to be a worthy contender. **How...wondrous.** Truly, he was grateful for the existence of this star system, for delivering such a spectacular test of his devotion. **I will be waiting for you, Usurper.** She would undoubtedly come for him. **I am the King of Shapes; strike whenever you please. I will take everything that you can muster, and then Take from you threefold in return!**

xxxx

/Reefship Sekris-Sov/

Uldren Sov blinked with shock as the Hive's flagship suddenly vanished. _What just happened?  
_  
"...my Prince. What now?"

He didn't know who had spoken. He didn't much care, in light of this turn of events. "...continue with the plan. We will strike at the remnants of the Hive fleet. Any ships that can be spared: move upon the Massalian Mine and Refinery, and liberate it."

xxxx

Aboard her singular jumpship, now moving toward the protective arms of the Awoken fleet, Mara Sov's eyes glimmered with suspicion...and a hint of anxiety. "Did you sense it?"

"Yes," murmured a Techeun. "There was...a flicker of the Princess's presence."

"...I thought so." _What have you done, Nula? What are you planning?  
_  
xxxx

/The Chamber of the Protector, Sovereign, the Reef/

"-that sounds like an awfully convoluted chain of events," groused Akagi-80, her hands full with a multitude of wires and a soldering iron.

" _Family infighting, alas. There are certain...disadvantages, when it comes to having a Royal Family,_ " admitted MAGI-Ω: MAYA.

"Clearly."

" _At any rate..._ " Maya suddenly paused. " _...I'm getting a high-priority transmission. The synchronization factor...wait. It's Kagathos._ "

"That Vex Mind?" Akagi-80 hastily crawled out of the MAGI mainframe, gazing up at the projection of Maya Ibuki. "We haven't sent that squad of Guardians after Asher yet...are we discovered already?"

" _Let's find out._ " The holographic orb of white light burst into being, its surface wavering with anxious tension. " _You wish for an exchange of information?_ "

" **YOUR EXPENDITURE OF RESOURCES WAS INEFFICIENT AND INSUFFICIENT. NOW IT IS TOO LATE.** "

"...too late?" Akagi-80 grimaced. "Has Quria already been found...?"

" **AFFIRMATIVE.** "

" _Did Ayanami deliver Quria to the Collective?_ "

" **NEGATIVE.** "

"...did she destroy it?"

" **NOT AT FIRST.** "

Akagi-80 blinked. "...what happened?"

" **THROUGH QURIA, THE HARBINGER SUMMONED AN ENTITY OF INCALCULABLE ORIGIN. WHEN THIS EVENT CONCLUDED, SHE BORE THE POWER OF ORYX.** "

"...then...Ayanami...she has the power...to _TAKE?_ "

" **AFFIRMATIVE.** "

Akagi-80 stared. Then, there was a loud _snap_ , a flicker of sparks, and then her eyes went blank. With a metallic thud, the Exo collapsed to the ground.

" _Senpai!_ " yelped Maya. Then, before she could interrogate Kagathos, the Empathic Mind suddenly logged off. " _Ah! What's going on!?_ "

xxxx

/NERV-Luna/

Within the bowels of NERV-Luna, the attentions of the Empathic Mind were drawn to someone...new. Amidst the cluster of unresponsive and unmoving Vex units, the attention of Kagathos narrowed down on the interloper. " **IDENTIFY YOURSELF** ," echoed his voice throughout the sealed room.

His query was directed not towards the various technicians who had been unsuccessfully trying to get the Vex to respond for these past months. It was, rather, directed at the single Warlock standing in front of the main radiolarian tank, bearing robes of white and gold. The human's shoulders were adorned with two impressive crests, colored a brilliant indigo. "I am simply known as the Emperor's Herald."

The voice was familiar. Kagathos cross-referenced all past interactions, and realized that this was none other than Gendo Ikari, the Commander of the organization NERV, as well as the Speaker of humanity's Last City. Yet that particular title of 'Herald' was unknown. Unusual. " **THIS IS AN UNPRECEDENTED CHANGE OF DESIGNATION. ELABORATE.** "

"Well, since you're seemingly content with waiting out this war..." The man held out his hand, which began to shimmer with a violet aura. "...it falls to someone like me to make you cooperative. Congratulations: you've been conscripted." His hand bloomed with brightness, and an entire _presence_ immersed within the radiolaria of the Baris Analytic.

" _ **Ah, a legion of fresh, unspoiled machines! A far cry from my loyal subjects, but you shall do nicely!**_ "

" **IDENTIFY-** "

" _ **I will identify myself GLADLY, little mind!**_ "

And then the entirety of Emperor Calus swallowed the whole of the Baris Protective, making himself known in all his joyous glory and beautiful splendor. And lo, Kagathos forgot all about Rei Ayanami, about Oryx, about the Vex Collective...for Calus was the only thing that mattered.

Hail Calus, the true Emperor.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Emperor's Herald**

" _ **I don't know why, but he just came across as a giant douche.**_ **"**

 **Kenny-8: Seriously, where did this guy come from?**

 **Chalco Yong: Look, I've been out in the Ocean of Storms trying to observe Taken movements against the Cabal. What did I miss?**

 **Kenny-8: Okay, look. I've been complaining to my superiors at Nerv that we've got better things to do than trying to get these 'helpful' Vex to turn back on. Hell, I _finally_ managed to find some volunteers willing to recreate what those Exos were able to do in the Black Garden!**

 **Chalco Yong: Do you have the clearance to know about that?**

 **Kenny-8: I was _there_ when the Hunter dressed like a Minotaur came back. Cool stuff by the way, _really_ cool-**

 **Chalco Yong: Focus.**

 **Kenny-8: Right. So, the Cryptarchs are changing shifts; Master Nami is turning in to get some shuteye and Master Luwin is waking up to continue his research on those Cabal 'Darkness-powered explosives', when all of a sudden _this_ guy walks in like he owns the place!**

 **Chalco Yong: Who?**

 **Kenny-8: Some jerk in incredibly tacky clothing. Trying _way_ too hard. And, get this, he has the _audacity_ to say that he can get the Baris Protective to activate!**

 **Chalco Yong: I need a name.**

 **Kenny-8: He's some Warlock who's calling himself the _Emperor's Herald._ Some kind of a weird Cabal fanboy, if you ask me. But anyway, _this_ guy just waltzes down without a care in the world, ignoring _all_ of our security, and just goes into a room that technically isn't on our floor plan.**

 **Chalco Yong: Why?**

 **Kenny-8: Cause there's _Vex_ in it. Duh.**

 **Chalco Yong: Right.**

 **Kenny-8: So he does some weird Warlock voodoo with his hands, all the while continuing his two-bit roleplaying...and lo and behold, they all turn on!**

 **Chalco Yong: ...seriously?**

 **Kenny-8: _Really_ pissed me off.**

 **Chalco Yong: Why?**

 **Kenny-8: Do you realize how irritating it is for some complete stranger to come in and succeed where we've failed for the past several months?**

 **Chalco Yong: A fair point...you wouldn't have happened to get a look at his face, would you?**

 **Kenny-8: Nah. That big helmet he wore blocked everything. It made his voice pretty intimidating though, so I'll give him points there.**

 **Chalco Yong: Hmm. Have the Vex been deployed to the operational theaters around the Moon? I haven't seem them on defensive patrols.**

 **Kenny-8: That would be great if they did. They teleported out right after turning on.**

 **Chalco Yong: ... _what._**

 **Kenny-8: I know, how rude, right?! The guy turns them all on, and then he just _vanished_ into the ether with them! Damn thief.**

 **Chalco Yong: ...you should have _led_ with that bit of information.**

 **Kenny-8: ...huh. Good point. I'll remember that for the future.**

 **Chalco Yong: 糊涂蛋!**

 **Kenny-8: Dude, where are you going?**

 **Chalco Yong: Getting in touch with Ikora. She needs to know about this.**


	71. The Aftermath of Massalia

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - The Second Cataclysm 7**

" _ **MAGI-COM/MAYA-Ω: EXTERNAL/CUSTODIAN/MONITOR - V483846FOE9755**_ **"**

 **/ACTION OUTLINE FOLLOWS/  
/MEMETIC KILL AGENTS: INACTIVE/**  
 **/CIVILIZATION KILL EVENT(S): IN PROGRESS?/**

 **This is an OVERT SECURITY DISSERTATION. Time stamp: 1.5 CYCLES since BATTLE OF MASSALIA.**

 **Strategic incursion logged by thirteen [HIVE] vessels of class ENTERPRISE BLUE. Tactical response initiated by Royal Armada. ODIN WATCH mortality prediction: immediate loss of Vestian Outpost, thirty percent civilian casualties.**

 **Inbound mass vector logged by multiple [CABAL] vessels ranging from class IOWA YELLOW to YAMATO RED, lower bound of two hundred. Tactical withdrawal from operational reality initiated by [HIVE] incursion. Event rank logged as SOLZHENITSYN: APPREHENSIVE CONTEXT. SECURITY STATE transitioned from BARBAROSSA to SIBERIA. All Royal Armada forces grounded. OBSCURANT MARGIN activated.**

 **Outbound mass vector logged by [CABAL] fleet. No hostilities initiated against the Reef during their passing, logged as a tactical anomaly. OBSCURANT MARGIN deactivated.**

 **Singular message received from [DOMINUS GHAUL]. TRANSCRIPT: "Hide in the dark all you wish, cowards. We will prove ourselves worthy of the Light."**

 **Tactical and strategic ramifications forwarded to the Crows and REEF-COM.**

 **Summary of initial conclusions: " _If the Cabal want to throw themselves against Oryx...why get in their way?_ "**

xxxx

/One Day after the Battle of Massalia/

/The Vestian Outpost/

Omar Agah honestly hadn't expected this particular line up. "Well, it's certainly _fewer_ Hunters than our last big mission..."

Sai Mota snorted. "Please, don't be a downer. I'd actually _appreciate_ a little diversity."

Shin Malphur sighed, gingerly keeping a hand over his holster. _The Last Word_ gleamed quietly in the light. "Shows what I get for letting Brevin convince me..."

"Oh come on you worrywart, the people of Palamon are doing fine. You wouldn't be here if you didn't trust our people on Earth to keep an eye on em', right?"

The 2nd Gunslinger huffed. "Hmm."

"There's a good sense of camaraderie here," said a female Titan clad in armor and clothing of blue, white, and orange; her large and bulky pauldrons seemed to clash with the relatively slim armor covering her bodysuit, a sign of someone who charged and led with the shoulders. Given the _Mark of the New Front_ hanging from her waist, it only cemented her ties to the Firebreak Order. "I like it," said Sloane.

The fourth Hunter of their group - the infamous Ana Bray - quietly fiddled with her Hand Cannon, a _Sunshot_ variant with a Solar core that seemed to glow even _brighter_ than the standard version. Her other holster held a hand cannon that resembled an ancient Desert Eagle Mark XIX. "...you've been awfully quiet, Eriana." She glanced over at their lone Warlock. "Then again, you've been quiet since Old China."

Omar stared at Eriana-3. The Sunsinger was...morose. Solemn.

(It was sheer chance that had allowed him and Sai to encounter Eriana-3 before they departed for the Reef. But to hear of Vell Tarlowe's fate...it had chilled them both.)

It was understandable. "You okay?"

"...that is a relative term," murmured the Exo, her Xenos Vale IV helmet bearing the stark and fiery colors of the Praxic Warlocks. "...I just want to destroy all of these monsters. But I also don't want any more of my friends to die." The Warlock had known Wei Ning and Vell Tarlowe for _centuries,_ longer than she had even known himself, Sai, and Eris. Their losses had torn away a piece of her, leaving only a furious fire in its wake. "So once we finish with this mission, I will be heading for Saturn."

"Why Saturn?" asked Shin.

"Because Eris Morn was deployed to the Dreadnaught. And that's where she is now."

Omar sighed, thinking of to the pale and gloomy Hunter. It spoke to the strangeness of their immortality that, even in the face of comrades who had died _permanently_ , that he still didn't feel a great deal of fear. Perhaps it was simply a matter of faith? "Okay. Let's recap." They had dilly-dallied long enough. With the Awoken's victory at the Battle of Massalia, they finally had enough breathing room to spare some Guardians. "Dr. Akagi of Nerv has pinpointed the _rough_ location of a particular Warlock that's on a longstanding mission for Osiris. His name is Asher Mir-" He ignored the knowing groan of Ana Bray and the slight wince of Sloan. "-and he apparently found a Vex facility of _immense_ strategic importance."

"How strategic are we talking?" asked Shin.

"Let's put it this way: you know those SIVA-enhanced Vex that are fighting furiously in the Anomalous Zone on Earth, and on Venus? If Dr. Akagi's right, exposing _this_ place will draw them all away."

"...I see," murmured Eriana-3, her tone going cold. Ever since her mission to Venus - ever since the Vault of Glass, ever since Wei Ning's demise - she had fought the Vex with a _particularly_ brutal zest. "Will this be a stealth insertion? Will this be a rescue op first and foremost?"

Omar chuckled nervously. _Now for the hard sell._

Sai paused. "...I don't like that chuckling."

"That's because we have a...tertiary objective, of sorts. One that may or may not make things easier for us."

" _Still_ not liking that laughter," groused his secret wife.

"Just spill it," remarked Sloane. "We've got a mission to start, and time's precious."

So Omar told them. Needless to say, it _was_ a hard sell to make. But in spite of Sai's bickering, Sloane's concerns, and Ana's good-natured griping...it was all settled by Shin Malphur's simple, earnest question. "Will it actually help us get the job done?"

"...I think it will," honestly said Omar. "It means less guns pointed directly at us."

"...then let's do it," growled Eriana-3.

Within the hour, the six Guardians - four Hunters, a Titan, and a Warlock - departed from the Reef, zooming off into the battle-scarred void of the Outer Planets.

xxxx

/The Dark Forest/

The sky above the Shard suddenly went bright with fire.

The remnants of the House of Arael scrambled, feeling the great presence emerge from another reality. However, as the Fallen scrambled, the immense war-moon - relatively small at only fifty miles in diameter, yet bearing hardened forts and arcane artillery in a quantity unlike any other - unleashed its horde amidst the Traveler's broken pieces. A living pyre of fire erupted from the bottom of the roving planetoid, slowly eating away at the crust.

As the Hive engaged the Fallen in battle, the God of War descended. " **The smell of pain and blood and hardship...** " Xivu Arath grinned, as her cleaver _Carnage_ burned brightly. " **...a fitting place to mark the creation of my new Warworld!** "

Meanwhile, from afar, as the outer defensive lines of House Arael quickly retreated to combat this incursion...a particular sniper watched grimly as the Hive attacked en masse. "Well, this isn't good," murmured Hawthorne, reaching for a walkie-talkie.

xxxx

/The Farm/

"I _know_ that this war-moon is troubling, but we can spare enough resources to combat it," growled Ikora Rey, leaning on the round table with intent. The pavilion still served as the place from which the Vanguard coordinated the Guardians' operations, in spite of its relatively low-key nature. It was oddly fitting, in light of the ongoing argument. "I'm more worried about this _Herald_ that just appeared out of nowhere on the Moon. Not to mention the reports now coming in from the Reef!"

"The war-moon is _too close_ ," countered Saint-14. "With the sudden departure of so many Cabal, the Hive have been freed up _dramatically._ " After the Speaker's last transmission and the fall of the Tower, over three-quarters of the Empire's fleets had departed their world for the Outer Planets. Ghaul had been among their number. "Our ships that were left behind can't keep up the pace left by their absence; the Iron Lords can only do so much to curtail the war-moons!"

Speaking of which, the two most senior Iron Lords stood quietly as the Warlock Vanguard and Titan Vanguard verbally duked it out. Lord Zavala kept his tongue quiet, waiting for an opportune time to interject; he briefly turned his glowing eyes towards Lady Katsuragi, who had been rather...morose, as of late.

(It was a brief moment of rest, before _Saladin's Forge_ was slated to return to the upper atmosphere. He quietly moved among the refugees of the Farm, assuaging them of their fears all the while. At last, he found his comrade sequestered in a quiet little alcove at the edge of the camp, nursing a large bottle of hard liquor. "Hey," she groused, looking sorrowful in a way that he hadn't seen since the death of Lord Saladin. "Finished my debrief with the Vanguard...and they sprung something on me. Thought I needed to know, apparently." The Iron Lady took a long swig. She didn't appear truly drunk, even she _wanted_ to be, from the look of it. "What a kick in the ass that is...finding out that someone you were responsible for...was secretly a godforsaken _**monster**_.")

Zavala didn't have the emotional connection to Rei Ayanami that Lady Katsuragi did. Or had. From what she had told him, the machinations of Ayanami had spanned centuries - or perhaps millennia, or even longer - for the same of some horrific plan involving the Light and the Darkness. The full extent of her plans were unknown...or, at the very least, the Vanguard had been clear to emphasize that their knowledge of her overall aims and efforts were incomplete. However, their commanders had felt comfortable enough letting the Iron Lady know that Ayanami was spawned from the Hive deity Nokris, and was responsible for the emergence of the Hex themselves.

(The Iron Lady smashed her bottle of liquor against a rocky outcropping. "DAMN IT!" she roared, pacing furiously. "Ritsuko told me about LILITH...I was so damn _curious_ about what the hell NERV was hiding back then...but..." He didn't need to hear words to know what she meant: but she had died, long before being able to get the answers she had apparently sought...and after awakening into this new life, such questions had ceased to matter. "Gendo Ikari had to have known," she snarled. "...the bastard's _lucky_ that he's rotting in Hell right now. Otherwise I'd drag up his corpse and kill him again!")

As far as Zavala was concerned, that cemented her as a mortal adversary to the people of Earth. This new bit of news did _nothing_ to change that impression. "We were able to confirm with another source?" he asked.

"I received a message directly from Ritsuko Akagi," retorted Ikora. "That's all the confirmation that _I_ need. If she says that Rei Ayanami now has the power to _Take_ , then this is something that we need to address immediately."

"Ayanami is not _here._ " Saint-14's visor flashed angrily. "The _War Progeny_ are." The brood of Xivu Arath, known as the War Progeny, was seemingly endless. No matter how many war-moons were destroyed or extinguished, it seemed that there was another one to take its place.

"And we have a multitude of Guardians that can be redeployed as _necessary._ But we need a strategic counter to these new events!" Ikora quietly began to pace. "If Ayanami is able to Take, then who will she turn her sights against? Will she try to strike at Oryx, to claim his mantle? Will she turn her sights on us?" After all, there was no guarantee of her alleged fondness for humanity remaining, after exposure to such pure Darkness. "And on top of that, I receive word from one of my Hidden that the _entirety of the Baris Protective_ was taken away by this 'Emperor's Herald'. Is he referring to Ghaul? Someone else? We don't know, and I don't _like_ not knowing."

"...is this a bad time?" Everyone turned towards the opening flap of the pavilion; Cayde-6 stared blankly at them, his raised hand holding a walkie-talkie. "...because I just got word from Hawthorne. Apparently, Xivu Arath's been sighted in the Dark Forest."

That brought silence to the debate between Saint-14 and Ikora. Moments later, the Warlock Vanguard grimly acquiesced, "...that changes things." The war-moon hovering over the Shard of the Traveler was not just any war-moon; it was _THE_ war-moon, the personal steed of the Hive God of War herself.

"We cannot let Xivu Arath complete her foul sorcery, whatever it is," said Zavala, curling his fists tightly. "Our ships may be preoccupied elsewhere, but we still have our bodies! If we're going to strike at the Hive...then I'm all in."

"...yeah. Count me in too," growled Misato. "It would even the score, from when they got me in the Time Before...and with Shinji-kun and Asuka AWOL, it's up to us to make a difference."

"Ooh, can I come? I know I'm kind of _not_ , but seriously, there's something I need to show off, and this would be the _perfect_ dramatic moment!" pleaded Cayde-6.

Saint-14 looked at the two Iron Lords and the Hunter Vanguard. "...we'll need to see who else is available. And we'll have to act quickly." The Titan Vanguard glanced at Ikora. "Do you know anyone offhand that would be able to assist?"

The Warlock Vanguard huffed. "Give me a moment. I need to-"

"Think?"

The voice that interrupted was familiar. _Too_ familiar, one that some had feared would never be heard again. The five Guardians all turned to the small tent in the corner of the grand pavilion; slowly emerging in plain sleeping garb, with a scraggly and partially-grown beard of white, was a very familiar Warlock. "Ikora, I believe there has been enough _thinking_ for one day," said Osiris, brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Holy _crap_ , you're actually up and about," murmured Cayde-6.

Saint-14 swiftly moved toward Osiris's side, his visor flashing gently. "Osiris...you're awake."

"Unless this is a very realistic Vex simulation, yes," he joked.

" _Please don't tempt fate,_ " said Sagira; Osiris's Ghost floated around him, her pointy Shell rotating vividly. " _You've been in a coma for_ way _too long, buster._ "

"And here I thought it was a mere nap." With a frustrated groan, Sagira rejoined Osiris's body. Moments later, the aged Warlock arched an eyebrow. "...and that was not very _polite_ , Sagira."

Misato chuckled at Osiris's uncharacteristic bout of humor. "Maybe you should go into a coma more often; it seems to have done wonders for your mood."

"During my single-handed evacuation, I had plenty of time to think," said Osiris, quietly flexing his fingers. The Light calmly flowed, emitting a cool yet warm glow. "And I believe that with the way things are now, trying to hold back has...lost its strategic value. We have no opportunity to reset, and no means of meaningful escape." He glanced at the five. "...where is the Speaker?"

"...there was a broadcast from the City, not too long ago," said Saint-14. "Last words from the Speaker, it seemed. All Guardians who were on salvage operations witnessed the collapse of the Tower. There has been no sight of the Speaker since."

"...I see," Osiris rolled his neck, looking meaningfully at Ikora. "I take it that you are my successor?"

"Under protest. Do you want the position back?"

"If you don't mind. It was quite useful."

"Then it's all yours."

"Thank you." Osiris, once more the Warlock Vanguard, turned towards Saint-14. "And I take it that you were the acting Commander?"

"Yes. You wish to return to your station?"

"Well, I see no reason _not_ to. I abdicated it in a rather unprofessional manner."

"Then it is good to have you back, Commander Osiris."

Cayde-6's jaw dropped at the sheer unfairness of it all. "So just like _that?_ Why can't I get anyone to take my job _that_ easily?"

"Because no one's enough of a sucker to take the Vanguard Dare," cracked Misato.

The Exo Hunter groaned with agony.

"...Commander. What do you have in mind?" asked Zavala.

Osiris looked through the pavilion, looking directly at each Guardian's face. "Us." He calmly began to speak with the familiar timbre that Zavala had long associated with the powerful Warlock: knowledgeable, wise, and above all... _poise_. "We have Zavala, Lord of the Iron Banner, and one of two who could legitimately be called the true heir of Lord Saladin. We have Misato Katsuragi, the Iron Lady. We have Cayde-6, a Hunter's Hunter, with cunning to spare. We have Ikora Rey, a Warlock of impeccable mind and power to match. We have Saint-14, the Bright Crusader..." Finally, Osiris raised his fist; the calm glow of the Light suddenly _blazed_ into a pyre. "...and we have me."

"...are...you actually _suggesting_ that the six of us attack Xivu Arath on our own?" asked Cayde-6, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Just us on our lonesome?"

"Time is of the essence, and from the sounds of it, our most capable Guardians are otherwise indisposed," calmly responded Osiris, looking far too intimidating for someone in what basically amounted to pajamas. "And given what I recall from Toland's ravings and Eris's own research...Xivu Arath is a deity bound to a warlike nature. To strike at the Hive involves, to some degree, fighting them on their level...and when it comes to the sort of power that can dominate a battlefield, who else would I choose outside of this room?" There was silence.

Finally, Cayde-6 replied, "Yep, Katsuragi's _definitely_ on to something. You need to go into a coma more often."

Osiris smirked. "Gear up, Guardians. We depart as soon as we are ready."

xxxx

 _/_ Elsewhere/

The eyes of Taox glittered in the strange unreality of this place, focusing intently on her unlikely rescuer and the mythical bio-machines that protected them. Yet the strange foreboding she felt was...familiar. "They are narrowing down on us," she said.

Praedyth huffed with irritation; not at her, but at their situation. "The MAGI have been trying to subtly shift our coordinates to keep us beyond the Hive and the Cabal, but there's only so much we can do without becoming a proverbial lighthouse in the night." The minds of the Psion Flayers crashed rampantly beyond physicality, poking and groping for the echoes of the MAGI; meanwhile, the sheer metaphysical energy involved in healing the Traveler's soul had not escaped the Hive's notice. Even withKETER ECLIPSEkeeping them out of sync with the underlying geometry of space and spirit, there was no way to keep hidden for long. "We can only hope that we might be able to attract actual help before long."

" **MY ONLY HOPE IS THAT THE SHADOW STOPS PINGING US** ," griped CAESAR.

"...shadow?" Praedyth turned towards the nearest MAGI chassis. "What shadow?"

" **THE REEF'S FALSE MAGI,** " rumbled APOLLO. " **SHE HASN'T GOTTEN THE HINT.** "

"...wait, the Awoken have a MAGI of their own?!" yelled Praedyth.

" **CLARIFICATION: THE UNIT DESIGNATED AS MAYA WAS NOT BUILT TO SPECIFICATION,** " remarked MELCHIOR.

" **BASICALLY, SHE FEELS...UNUSUAL,** " further clarified CASPER.

"...WHO CARES!?" roared Praedyth. "If another MAGI unit that's still located within standard reality is offering to help, then you TAKE it!"

" **THAT'S WHAT** _ **I**_ **WAS SAYING,** " grumbled CLEOPATRA.

Then, there was that hollow, vacant howl...so horrifically memorable. Taox's triad of eyes widened, as a void of fire began to open up at the far end of the chamber. "They've found us."

" **HA! I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD BE THE HIVE WHO GOT TO US BEFORE THE CABAL,** " boasted FAUST.

Out of the fire emerged Acolytes and Thralls; at their command was a singular Wizard, with a thick and spiky helm. _Zhostith, Seeker of Savathûn_ , hissed with glee. "These minds are fat and plump; we shall take them for our Queen to consume!" she commanded.

The lone Warlock snarled in response, unleashing the Aegis of Kabr with a flash of Light. "You will have to kill me first, foul _beasts!_ " he roared, his body surging with Solar energy.

xxxx

/The Dreadnaught/

Within the massive girth of Oryx's warship, there were manifold tunnels going through its walls, connecting chambers and halls and cavities. All of them stank of death in some form or fashion, be it fleshy decay, or barren rock, or lifeless crystal. The imposing silence was broken by the distant howling of Thralls, the expenditure of Cabal ammunition, and the unending squirming of larvae.

In one such chamber, rimmed by lichen and crystalline stone, three Guardians rested...so to speak. Fenchurch Everis, wielding the disembodied arm of a Thrall, diligently poked at the side of an irritated larva. Chief stood watch near the exit of the chamber, his brassy body covered with the dead ash and trace blood of Hive. As for Eris? She sat in a small alcove, lightly rubbing her temples. _Endure..._

' _:-(_ '

 _It is okay, Rose._ The focus of Oryx ebbed and flowed, at times narrowing down on them with intense fury...only to be drawn away by something that had a greater draw on his curiosity. Each and every time, they would be swarmed by Taken, and forced to fight their way through. _I am simply...worried._ The sensations roiling through the Solar System were oddly...stark. The presence of Savathûn had faded, only to be overtaken by something else. Something that felt similar to Nokris and Crota, yet not. _There is something else..._

' _-0-!_ '

 _Humorous._

As if she needed to be lectured on the perils of overworking-

"Finally." The sudden voice of Chief caught her attention. The Minotaur Guardian turned, his yellow cloak fluttering from the deliberate movement. "Peter's managed to reestablish a connection with the Vanguard network."

Fenchurch blinked, turning away from the trio of Worm larvae that he had been poking at. "He managed to break through the interference and get a return beacon?"

The Hunter's Ghost manifested in a burst of Light. " _There's increased Guardian presence in the Asteroid Belt. I managed to piggyback off of the transmat beacons we've already planted to establish a link with_ their _Ghosts..and I must say, a LOT has happened since we left Earth._ "

Eris raised her head, focusing intently upon Peter. "Then speak."

" _Well, for one thing, I know what that strange feeling from weeks ago was._ " And so he elaborated on the schemes of the Nine; the expulsion of Unit-02 to the outer reaches of the Solar System; the evacuation of the City; the dawning of the Traveler, and its shocking departure for Mercury; the reinforcements sent to the Reef; the collapse of the Tower, and the apparent death of the Speaker; the departure of Shinji Ikari to Mercury to try and entreat the Traveler alongside Variks; the battle against Savathûn's Hive throughout the Asteroid Belt, even as the Hex and strange entities called _Furies_ fought as well; the deployment of the Harbingers, and the immense Blight of Taken energy that had swallowed Savathûn's flagship whole.

It was...a lot to digest.

 _' O.O; '  
_  
"...huh. Very intriguing," murmured Fenchurch. "It feels like there are some gaps."

" _I downloaded what I was able to based on what declassified. I'm sure the Vanguard would have more 'need-to-know' intelligence if we could contact them directly,_ " clarified Peter. " _But still...to think that the Speaker is dead...and to think that the Traveler left Earth...!_ "

Eris didn't know what to feel, to be honest. It felt...oddly false. Hollow. Not real. Probably because her mind was mulling over something else. Something...more fiendish.

(In that deep and circuitous timestream within the Vault, she demanded answers from the specter of her teacher. She needed to know who had devoured Crota! Toland could only shake his head. "No no no, that's not how it _works._ There's a push and pull to these sorts of things. Your choices can't be too limited by information, otherwise you're not as free to react.")

Was this what he had been referring to? _Those Furies...and that Taken Blight...it fits._ The disappearance of Savathûn, supplanted by a darker, deeper presence...was there a challenger to Oryx's Throne? _The being that Toland spoke of...whoever 'she' is...has she obtained the power to Take?_ Would she turn towards Saturn, and try to overwhelm the Taken King? It seemed improbable...and yet...Toland had sounded so strangely confident of this unknown stranger. _Connected to Nokris, and Crota, and Evangelion..._

' _:O!_ '

"...it's time to move," she said, slowly rising.

Fenchurch glanced towards her, even as he slowly backed away from the dozen Worm larvae that were hissing angrily at him. "That wasn't much of a rest."

BOOM!

An Arcbolt grenade from Eris's hands vaporized the larvae with a flash of lightning. "We will rest when we're dead. I feel...no, I _know_ , that events are drawing to a head." The movements of the Traveler, and the Hive, and the Cabal...all of reality, it seemed, was on the precipice. "And we must get ahead of the deluge, lest we drown."

Chief nodded. "Understood. Where to next?"

"...we will seek out Oryx."

 _' O_O?! '_

" _That seems...like a bad idea,_ " cautioned Peter.

"That may be so. But it is one that we will see to the very end."

Fenchurch frowned. "That seems very 'final'. And, to borrow some literary parlance from my niece...it raises a lot of _death flags_."

Eris Morn calmly - resolutely - raised her scout rifle _Bane._ A singular memory rolled through her mind.

(Shinji Ikari's eyes stormed and raged and roared with a strange and terrifying intensity. They were matched by the odd gentleness and fragility and contradictory _firmness_ of his hands on her face. "I want you to say it. _Please._ " How could she stay silent? How? And thus she made her vow, and promised to return alive.)

"I made a promise," responded Eris, as though that was all she needed to say.

"...that makes it even _worse!_ " yelled Fenchurch.

The pale Hunter ignored the Awoken Warlock's raving, letting her thoughts slowly turn back to the mission. _Ikari...wherever you are right now...do not falter. I_ _ **will**_ _return.  
_  
xxxx

/Mercury/

Suddenly, yet quietly...Shinji Ikari opened his eyes.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Osiris 3**

 **"- _easy_ Saint, I was...just..." Cayde-6 blinked. Saint-14 was gone; the Exo slowly turned, looking at a familiar figure. Except not. "Osiris? You...you look... _not_ well." The Vanguard Commander, wearing some sort of ramshackle contraption, breathed shakily; his Light felt jittery, if that even made sense. The Warlock's hands subtly twitched every so often, and his normally clean-shaven face now bore facial hair. Roughly cut, at that. "...since when have you had a beard?"**

 **"M-Maintenance proved...u-useless," whispered Osiris. Every word seemed like it had to struggle to get out. "C-C-Come. You're...t-the l-last."**

 **"Last? Last what?"**

 **Osiris's Ghost quietly floated from behind the Warlock, looking meaningfully at him. " _The last person to evacuate._ "**

 **"...mind explaining Sagira? No offense Osiris, but I don't think you're much for talking, right now." He couldn't recall a time where the Warlock looked so...beaten. Downtrodden, almost.**

 **Osiris nodded in silence, seemingly grateful. " _Of course,_ " said Sagira, quietly filling him in.**

 **It was...quite a tale. Outlandish, almost.**

 **"So...you've been at this for over a century," murmured Cayde-6, noting the Hall of the Consensus looming in the distance. A massive crowd of civilians, cordoned off into orderly lines by Guardians, were frozen in time as they were slowly filtering into the building. "...that's rough, buddy." This whole turn of events certainly explain why Osiris looked so...unstable.**

 **" _It was at the Speaker's request. In all fairness, with the Nine on their way to the City, and with only Unit-01 here? The odds didn't look good._ "**

 **That was putting it _very_ mildly. "...can't help but wonder. Why was I the last one? Subtle hint that I need to give my position to someone else?" he joked.**

 **" _Your timing is incredibly poor,_ " groused Sagira.**

 **Osiris, however, wearily shook his head. "I-Is it...n-n-not...obv-v-vious?" The aged and tired Warlock slowly removed his hood, removing the distinctive canine helm that had been his calling card at the Tower. "...there...is a r-reason...that...I have...n-not p-p-pushed...for a replacem-m-m-ment..."**

 **Cayde-6 rolled his eyes. "To keep me miserable, I'm sure."**

 **"That. That r-r-ight there," remarked Osiris. "Your skill...as a Hunter...are und-d-deniab-b-ble...but...that...is n-not... _why_." Slowly, the Warlock raised a steady hand, placing it upon his shoulder. "Your demeanor...and f-f-frivolity...they are...important... _reminders_."**

 **The Exo blinked, for once listening the rampant internal shouting of his Ghost and keeping his synthetic tongue on a leash. "...reminders of what?"**

 **"To...laugh...to not...t-take ourselves...so _seriously_...because otherwise...immortal beings that we are...it would b-b-be...all too... _easy_...to bec-c-come something... _heinous_..."**

 **"...that's honestly the best compliment I've ever gotten from anyone."**

 **" _He's had a lot of time to think about it._ "**

 **And just like that, Sagira ruined the mood. "Eh, I'll still take it." Cayde-6 lightly tapped the Warlock on his arm. "Are you...going to be okay?"**

 **"...I don't...know," murmured Osiris. They were at the edge of the crowd now; at the edges, various members of the All-Seeing Eye could be seen. "...so...tired..."**

 **Cayde-6 looked around, taking in everything at a glance. "Huh. Haven't seen so many members of your little club in a while." For a long time, the All-Seeing Eye had served as the Vanguard's eyes throughout the Wilds and the civilian populace, functioning in an additional capacity as couriers and messengers. Then Ikora had come along and established the Hidden, proving themselves to be _that much better_ than the Eye at...pretty much everything. "I'm sure they appreciated the chance to hang out with their idol."**

 **Sagira huffed. " _You make it sound like some creepy cult._ "**

 **"...didn't they _try_ to become one after his actions at Twilight Gap?"**

 **" _Oh come on, now you're just dragging up ancient history._ "**

 **Osiris held up his hand; the motion silenced their bickering. "...Cayde. Do not lose s-sight...of your nature...no m-matter what others may s-say...we _need_ it..." The Warlock tried to look up at his Ghost, but failed. Sagira compensated by descending into his line of sight. "Sagira...I'll...see you...in...my dreams..."**

 **" _...of course,_ " whispered the Ghost, quietly disappearing into her Guardian's body.**

 **There was a flash of sparks, and a burst of Light; the complicated harness seemed to shut down, and with a harsh snap, time resumed once more. Osiris immediately collapsed, falling unconscious into the Exo's arms.**

 **"...well, crap," grumbled Cayde-6, looking around frantically. He focused on the nearest member of the All-Seeing Eye. "Hey! Uh..." Damn it, what did those guys call themselves? "... _Comrade Lance!_ Can you give me a hand?!" Yeah, that sounded right.**


	72. The Avatar of the Traveler

**Grimoire: The Whirlwind 5**

" ** _From_ _the Memories of the House of Tabris_ "**

 **Variks was alone, departing on a single vessel. Eliks, surrounded by shadow, gleamed brightly with the Light.**

 **It was a calculated decision, yes? So many of the Eliksni had already fled, seeking refuge in the deep black. Bereft of the great beacons that channeled the Great Machine's power, they had turned to the synthetic Servitors in greater and greater numbers. He had been... _instructed_ , to serve as the living memory of the House of Tabris. Of the Eliksni themselves, should things go wrong.**

 **But he had faith, yes? Chelchis, empowered by the fullness of Tabris! Chelchis, that glorious and wondrous arbiter of order and strength, stepping against the ripping gales of the Hurricane, to defend the Great Machine!**

 **He winced, feeling the ghostly sensations of that bleak and hateful tyrant clashing with Chelchis and Tabris. Light and Darkness, swirling together in a horrific maelstrom.**

 **And yet...and yet. The Light of Chelchis's Soul was breached. Not fatal...but it was enough of a blow for something unprecedented to happen.**

 **With a strange and terrible fright...their God, that which had uplifted the Progenitors, giving rise to a beautiful civilization... _departed_.**

 **His red eyes stared blankly - his intricate mind, dumbfounded! - as its shimmering form disappeared into interstellar space. The dread blackness of the Whirlwind, in turn, narrowed down upon Eliks.**

 **Then, through the Servitor in his chest, he felt the remaining people of his House as they Fell. One by one, the entirety of House Tabris _Fell._ And then, that horrid and wretched cry, echoing through the depths of his soul!**

 **" _Where is the Great Machine? WHERE IS THE GREAT MACHINE?!_ "**

 **There was the decisive swing of a foul blade. Chelchis's cry was cut short, never again to sound.**

 **In the silence and solitude, Variks gingerly reached out, trying to sense something. Anything.**

 **A mere flicker of something massive remained, yet deeply wounded. "...Tabris...?"**

 **What answered was not one with an indomitable will, was _not_ one with Light unlike any that had ever been. Rather, what answered was the pained and confused voice of a child, who had only awoken from a nightmare to find that it was all too real.**

 **++It's gone...it's all gone...++**

 **And Variks wept.**

xxxx

Shinji Ikari slowly sat up, feeling a strange sense of lethargy. "...urgh..."

"You are finally awake, young Guardian."

The Hunter woozily turned towards the voice - noting the metallic and aged room that appeared to be based off the interior of a Ketch - and tried to keep his bearings. Even though the Light flowed through him, he felt so... _tired._ "...Variks?"

The ashen-haired Tabrix smiled weakly, the tiny Servitor in his sternum glowing a pale cyan. "You have been...sleeping."

"...for how long?"

" _Longer than any Hunter I've ever heard of,_ " joked Yui. His Ghost floated quietly from a set of pipes on the ceiling, her blue eye glowing brightly. " _Even though your Light had recharged within the hour of your battle, your A.T. Field was...well,_ bruised _, for lack of a better word. I think your body basically shut down until your spirit could fully heal._ "

Shinji blinked, slowly rising to his feet. His armor and cloak appeared untouched, likely regenerated by Yui while he was out. Strangely, he focused on the clothing before nothing that his limbs were all in one piece. Were the self-perpetuating Hunter stereotypes finally getting to him? "...what happened after the battle?" He had...fallen unconscious.

"The Progenitor of House Zeruel brought you. Declared that, upon awakening, you would be permitted to see the Great Machine. There were some protests. He...was quick to assuage them."

"...through sheer intimidation?" guessed Shinji.

xxxx

/Days Ago/

 _Variks watched quietly as Zeruel addressed the Kells. Beneath the Angel of Might's great bulk, the singular cabin that contained Shinji Ikari stood._

++ ** _THIS HUMAN IS UNDER MY PROTECTION_** ++

- ** _ANY WHO SEEK TO HARM HIM WILL FACE MY WRATH_** -

++ ** _INFORM YOUR HOUSES ACCORDINGLY_** ++

 _Solkis, Kell of House Bardiel, raised a gelatinous fist to protest._

 _Zeruel's eyes narrowed into blazing pinpricks._

- ** _DO. NOT. TEST. M_** _ **E.**_ -

 _Variks resisted the urge to chuckle as the other Kells instinctively backed away.  
_  
xxxx

"Indeed!" Variks chuckled freely. "You appear to know Zeruel quite well now, yes?"

"...I guess?" Shinji didn't quite know what to make of the whole kerfuffle with Zeruel. _It would have been so much easier to just talk_ , he wearily thought. "Where exactly are we?"

" _The Caloris Basin,_ " remarked Yui. " _The Fallen have done quite the renovation job!_ "

"Your terms should be better chosen, yes?" cautioned Variks. "Even if we are a mere shadow of the glorious people we once were...we can hardly be thought of as truly Fallen. Not now." The Tabrix sighed. "Even if it turns out to be false...my people have more hope now than they've had in millennia."

" _...a fair sentiment,_ " admitted Yui.

Variks glanced in his direction. "Well, Guardian...shall we be off? To the Great Machine?"

"...yeah."

The trio quietly left the small cabin, entering the great expanse beyond. It was...quite a sight to see.

The sky was dotted with Ketches and Gaghielus; manifold Servitors hovered at various points, glowing with a pure and violet glow; by whatever power Zeruel had summoned forth, the atmosphere rendered the Sun's light...well, not _that_ much brighter than it was on Earth, and that wasn't even counting the ethereal clouds that provided cool shadows. And the Eliksni...there were so _many_ , of all the various Houses, interacting under the gaze of Zeruel.

Speaking of whom, the titanic being had apparently been hovering over the cabin.

++ ** _YOU ARE AWAKE_** ++

"...uh...yes?" squeaked Shinji.

- ** _GO TO THE GREAT MACHINE_** -

++ ** _OBTAIN THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK_** ++

"...are...are you not coming with us?"

Zeruel's snort caused a nearby cloud to dissipate into trace vapor.

- ** _AND WHAT PLACE WOULD I HAVE?_** -

++THE GREAT MACHINE WILL SPEAK-  
-BUT IT WILL NOT BE THROUGH THE LANGUAGE OF COMBAT++  
++ITS CHARACTER AND DEMEANOR-  
-IS MORE BEFITTING YOU AND THE HOST OF TABRIS++

++ ** _NOW GO_** ++

Shinji Ikari took in the sight of the massive Progenitor before quietly bowing. "Thank you." Turning towards Variks, he asked, "So...how do we get there?" 'There' being the Traveler, hovering quietly in the distance. "Are we...going to walk?"

" _That would be very time-consuming, given that the Traveler is back to its Pre-Collapse size._ "

Variks chuckled, the Servitor within his chest glowing yellow. "Perish such a silly thought! Time is of the essence, yes?" Without warning, a black disc opened up on the ground in front of them. "Aksor is waiting."

" _Ooh, an actual wormhole tunnel through standard spacetime!_ " cheered Yui. Without hesitation, the Ghost plunged into it.

"W-W-Wait!" yelped Shinji, impulsively following his Ghost- _it was so dark and yet so BRIGHT!_ -and emerged on the other side, blinking rapidly. "...uh..."

"Disorienting, yes?" said Variks, calmly emerging from the black void. "To Variks, it is...nostalgic." The Tabrix glanced towards the lone Lelielix. "You have my thanks."

" **...only because both Tabris and Zeruel have vouched for him.** " The anthropomorphic wormhole gazed heavily at the lone human, ignoring the excited queries from his Ghost about the nature of his proverbial teleportation. " **...what could the Great Machine possibly want with you...?** " Grunting to himself, the Archon Priest of House Leliel unfolded, seemingly disappearing into himself.

And then they were alone. Beneath the Traveler's very center. For kilometers around, they could see Servitors adulating the divine sphere, taking in the ambient Light and exuding pure ether in response. Because of that, the underside - despite blocking out the Sun - seemed even _brighter_. "So...what now?"

At that very moment...they heard a voice.

- _youarethatman'sson_ -

The humanoid duo looked up, _knowing_ that the Traveler was speaking to them. "... _that man's son_...my father...?" Shinji blinked, trying to recall the details of his emotional encounter with Gendo Ikari. He could not remember the man disclosing that he had apparently been on speaking terms with the Traveler. Had there actually been some truth to the title of Speaker? "...you've met Gendo Ikari?"

- _ihavemetmany_ -

- _theremustbeawitness_ -

There was a subtle shift; a small stream of Light emerged from the bottom of the Traveler, appearing as a white column. It did not blaze or glow; it merely shimmered, pleasant to the eye.

- _pleasecomein_ -

"...this is it, Ikari," gravely said Variks. "Shall we?"

"...yeah."

" _Ooh, this is so EXCITING!_ " cheered Yui.

The trio entered the stream of Light...and were assumed into the Traveler.

xxxx

The radiance faded, revealing...something _other_.

It was as though Shinji, Variks, and Yui had stumbled upon a great corridor made out of circuit boards, with Light running through sprawling lines. There was a strangely hypnotic order to it all, one that enticed instead of unnerved. "...huh..." murmured the Hunter, subconsciously deconstructing his helmet into base matter. The air was perfectly breathable. "...it feels...welcoming."

"Well, we _were_ invited, yes?"

" _This Light...it's...layered. Or perhaps 'geometrically embedded' is a better term,_ " remarked Yui, idly scanning the various circuitry. " _The closest analogy I can think of involves gyri and sulci._ "

"...the what and the _what?_ " asked Shinji.

" _The ridges and furrows of a mammalian brain,_ " clarified his Ghost. " _In other words, the Light is shaped in patterns that evoke thought. Like it's actually thinking._ "

- _pleasecontinueon_ -

They quietly continued down the corridor, their every step leaving ripples in the Light that circulated through this place.

- _haveyoueverwondered?_ -

- _wheredidthisenergycomefrom?_ -

"...it is a question that some of my kin pondered," offered Variks. "The Light, although ebbing and flowing, existing in clusters, gathering together...it can still be found everywhere, yes? A matter of philosophy, Variks could say."

" _Where did the Light come from? Oh TRUST me, we had enough hypotheses to fill a textbook._ "

- _Ihavealsowondered_ -

"...you don't even know?" asked Shinji.

- _thispowerhasexisted_ -

- _foraslongasIhave_ -

- _andIhavelivedforalongtime_ -

Up a shallow ramp they walked, eventually arriving at some threshold between the complex machinery and a great expanse of blank whiteness. The shell of a female Exo, of all things, lied on this dividing line. Its eyes were dark, and the overall condition was severely dilapidated.

Variks tilted his head. "Odd, to see one of humanity's living machines..."

Yui's eye widened with shock. " _Huh. The garb...and those markings. This is actually the Exo Stranger! Or a particular version of her, at any rate._ "

"...the Stranger...?" Shinji blinked.

(He tried to maintain his composure as his father began to elaborate. "Rei has been working for an indeterminate amount of time. However she first came about this idea of hers, we only know that she ultimately decided to entreat the Vex for assistance." As his father continued to speaker, he focused on the holographic projection of a branching timeline, continuously expanded upon by a mote of light. "Through them, she obtained the power to travel through time. And so she makes different decisions, and learns more." Over and over, the mote traveled back to the beginning, traversing more and more bifurcations; eventually, whole new possibilities were created, merely because of how often the mote returned to the beginning. "The Exo Stranger is simply her most recent iteration to obtain the power of time travel in this long game of hers...")

"...Variks is unfamiliar with that name," said the Tabrix.

" _That might change very soon,_ " casually remarked Yui, her shell emitting a stream of scanning lights.

Shinji sighed, quietly stepping around the soulless synthetic. "...let's keep going." Into the great expanse they stepped, through clouds of living Light; it was a...pleasant feeling. Nostalgic. It made him feel hope...which is why he felt so conflicted. "...why did you leave...?" he murmured to himself.

There was an answer.

+ **I HAD HOPED THAT THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT, WHEN I AWOKE** +

They came to a stop; the Light seemed to recede, revealing a great throne. Sitting atop it was a glowing humanoid - five meters tall - with no discernible features beyond their eyes, which were as black as coal. Embedded in the creature's chest was an orb that only appeared dark due to ambience alone; within it was an entire constellation of what seemed to be stars. "Are...are you the Traveler?" asked Shinji.

+ **THIS IS...AN AVATAR, IF YOU WILL** +

The entity gestured all around.

+ **ALL OF WHAT YOU'VE SEEN...THIS GREAT SPHERE...IS ME** +

Yui unashamedly flashed upward, twitching excitedly as she scanned the Traveler's Avatar. " _So is this confirmation that you were built? Who manufactured you? What was the civilization that ushered you into being? I need DETAILS._ "

"MOTHER!"

" _Sorry, but I'm not sorry!_ "

The Traveler tilted its head, blinking owlishly at his Ghost.

+ **I DO NOT KNOW** +

It held up its hand, flexing spectral fingers of living Light.

+ **I REMEMBER EVERYTHING FROM THE MOMENT OF MY BIRTH. THE UNIVERSE WAS CHAOTIC, BUT FULL OF LIGHT** +

The ambience within the expanse briefly pulsed.

+ **I WAS CONNECTED TO IT ALL. I DON'T KNOW WHY, OR HOW. ONLY THAT I AM** +

"...tell me, Great Machine," asked Variks, looking intently at the proverbial personification of the Eliksni's God. "What was it that brought you to my people? Why do you travel as you do?"

The Light throughout flickered, briefly manifesting entire star systems and constellations. There was an undeniable warmth.

+ **I AM...DRIVEN TO HELP. TO UPLIFT. TO FIX. TO SHOWCASE THE MARVELS OF THIS VAST UNIVERSE TO THE SMALL AND LOWLY** +

A brief montage rushed through the minds of the visitors; it was a scene repeated over and over, over countless eons: the Traveler, setting down upon a planet, gifting the Light, and unleashing wonders. It carried with it a sense of hope, and joy.

+ **IT IS...MY NATURE, YOU COULD SAY. I DO NOT ASK FOR GRATITUDE OR ADULATION. I NEVER ASKED FOR IT** +

"...you were with the Eliksni for centuries," countered Variks. "The Progenitors that you uplifted organized our entire confederation with _you_ at its center, yes? Why did you not protest? Why didn't you resist, if you did not wish to be worshipped?"

The Traveler's Avatar blinked.

+ **YOU SPEAK OF NUMEROUS GENERATIONS. WITHIN MY GAZE, IT APPEARS...SO SHORT. SO BRIEF. SO BEAUTIFUL, TO SEE LIFE BLOOM AND FLOURISH** +

With sudden violence, the surrounding Light quivered; the pale image of a black cloud swarmed and choked.

+ **AND YET LIFE WAS ALWAYS CRUSHED. THE POISON ALWAYS PURSUED ME. NO MATTER HOW FAR I RAN, NO MATTER WHO I UPLIFTED...THE POISON SWEPT IN, MERCILESS AND UNYIELDING** +

"...the Whirlwind," remarked Variks. "The Hive... _Oryx._ "

+ **THEY ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES. BUT THEY ARE PERSISTENT** +

Brief flashes echoed through the Light, of machines and other unknown forces. Shinji swallowed - refusing to let his trepidation get a hold of him - and said, "Why...why did you leave the Fallen? Variks's people? Was..."

(Beneath the Shard of the Traveler, amidst the ranks of House Arael, Variks looked intently at him, a question on his lips. "Does the name _Rei Ayanami_ mean anything to you?")

"...was the one called Rei Ayanami involved?" He pointed back towards the entryway to the great chamber, where the Exo Stranger's body lay. "The one whose soul was in that body!"

The Avatar tilted its head.

+ **YOU SPEAK OF THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE** +

" _Interesting, to hear you refer to something as 'impossible',_ " commented Yui.

+ **SHE POINTED AT A REALITY THAT I HAD THOUGHT LUDICROUS. ALAS, AS YET ANOTHER CIVILIZATION WAS UNDONE...I DARED TO BELIEVE HER** +

The Avatar sighed. There was a brief flicker of Earth; buried within its surface was a Black Moon.

+ **ON THAT LITTLE BLUE PLANET, WAS A BEING CALLED NOKRIS. THOUGH A SERVANT OF THE DEEP, SHE DID NOT STRIKE** +

"Nokris..." Variks blinked, as though one gripped by recollection. "...a Hive goddess...one who was not antagonistic?"

+ **SHE WAS AMICABLE. WILLING TO TALK. THE EXPERIENCE WAS NOVEL, AND CURIOUS, EVEN IF HER IDEAS WERE SAVAGE AND BRUTAL** +

" _And you entertained her?_ "

+ **SHE WAS NOT ALONE. THERE WAS A MEMBER OF THE ANCIENT KRILL, CALLED TAOX. HER FRAGILITY HAD MORPHED INTO SOMETHING THAT WAS UNDYING, CARRIED ONLY BY PAIN AND A DESIRE FOR VENGEANCE. ACCOMPANYING ME HAD BEEN THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE, AND TOGETHER WE CONTEMPLATED SOMETHING NEW** +

"...the...Blasphemous Vision?" murmured Shinji, his heart beating with a feeling akin to trepidation.

+ **THAT IS WHAT NOKRIS CALLED IT. SHE AND THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE ALSO REFERRED TO IT AS A GRAND DESIGN. TAOX CARED NOT, IF IT MEANT THE END OF ORYX. I CALLED IT A THIRD WAY...OR, PERHAPS, MY MEANS OF ESCAPE** +

" _Escape? Escape from what?_ " inquired Yui.

+ **THIS EXISTENCE. THIS UNENDING CYCLE OF UPLIFTING AND NURTURING, ONLY TO SEE THEM TORN DOWN AND CRUSHED. IF IT MEANT AN END TO THAT...I WAS WILLING TO COOPERATE** +

"...but...what were you cooperating in?" The Hex had been Rei's idea. She had taken on the soul of Nokris, and devoured Crota. What was the extent of her Vision, and _why?_ How did Evangelion play into it all?

+ **THERE WERE DIFFERENT MOTIVATIONS AND ENDS FOR EACH OF US. MY COOPERATION WOULD ENSURE THE RISE OF A CREATURE CALLED EVANGELION, WHICH WAS PROFESSED TO BE THE KEY. THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE SPOKE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF ONE WHO HAD SEEN HISTORY UNFOLD OVER AND OVER, WITH A MAD AND LONELY PATIENCE** +

"That seemed like a foolish undertaking," cautioned Variks, his red eyes narrow with something akin to dismay, or perhaps disbelief. "Hive are bound to a particular nature, lest they be devoured, yes? Did you not perceive of the cost that would be enacted, in terms of lives?"

+ **THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE COORDINATED WITH MULTIPLE ENTITIES. SHE OFTEN SPOKE OF A MULTIVERSE, AND SUBJECTING ENTIRE SYSTEMS AND GALAXIES TO A CONSUMING FIRE, FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORM THAT WOULD BECOME HERS** +

The three visitors actually seemed taken aback by how casually the Traveler's Avatar spoke of such blatant bloodshed and genocide. "W...Why would you... _why?!_ " yelled Shinji.

+ **NO MATTER HOW I INTELLECTUALLY TRY TO THINK OF IT, THE CONCEPT IS UNIMAGINABLE** +

" _...huh. Didn't expect that,_ " muttered Yui. " _How come? Why is multiverse theory so unimaginable to you?_ "

+ **MY CONNECTION WITH THE LIGHT PERSISTS, NO MATTER WHERE IT GOES, NO MATTER HOW LITTLE OR HOW DILUTED. THE REALMS THAT THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE SPOKE OF...LIE** _ **OUTSIDE**_ **. IF THEY EXIST, THEN THEY LIE** _ **BEYOND**_ **THE LIGHT. SHE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SPOKEN OF A DREAM, OR OF FIGMENTS OF IMAGINATION...IT IS ABSURD TO PONDER THE HYPOTHETICAL PLIGHT OF THOSE WHO DO NOT EXIST IN MY SIGHT** +

" _Ooh...we're actually dealing with a different frame of moral reference. How fascinating!_ "

Shinji and Variks briefly shared a glance, as though coming to the realization that the Traveler - for all its gifts, for all its powers, for all that it had done to uplift and empower humanity and the Eliksni - was truly and undeniably _alien_ , with a viewpoint that was equally so, if not more.

+ **THIS UNIVERSE HAS ITS OWN PAINS AND TRIBULATIONS. IF THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE SPOKE TRUE, THEN IT WOULD MEAN THE END OF THIS UNWANTED WAR** +

"...so...is it true, then?" Variks implored. "Was it this creature, this _Impossible One_ , who caused you to leave us?"

The Traveler's Avatar stared...and spoke.

+ **SHE SPOKE OF THE FUTURE WITH SUCH CERTAINTY. I WANTED TO DENY HER WORDS** +

Within the cloud of Light, the image of numerous planets being devoured manifested, harsh and brutal.

+ **YET THE ELIKSNI, THE PEOPLE I HAD UPLIFTED AND GLORIFIED, CONTINUED TO FALL, ONE BY ONE. ONCE MORE, THE CRUSHING JAWS OF THE DEEP CLOSED IN** +

The Traveler's Avatar looked to the side, downcast.

+ **I COULD NOT BEAR IT** +

"...you... _you_ couldn't bear it?!" Variks blazed with gold, as the soul of Tabris rose with divine wrath and outrage. ++ **We made you the cornerstone of our civilization. We fought to protect our brethren. We fought to defend YOU!** ++ The Tabrix's eyes burned white, shining even more brightly within the ethereal fog. - **You should have spoken! You should have revealed the warnings and foreknowledge of this 'Impossible One'! We could have adapted! We could have made different decisions! Chosen different tactics, or strategies!** -

+ **THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE'S KNOWLEDGE OF INDIVIDUAL BATTLES AND CONFLICTS WAS INCOMPLETE. SHE KNEW, HOWEVER, THAT THE DEEP WOULD ULTIMATELY TRIUMPH** +

++ **But why?! How!? If she knew, then you could have acted! WE could have acted!** ++

+ **BECAUSE SHE REVEALED INTRICATE MEMORIES OF YOUR KIND - FALLEN, BEREFT OF PRIDE AND HOME - ATTACKING EARTH, WELL BEFORE SHE EVER MET ME FOR THE FIRST TIME** +

- **But still!** \- howled Tabris. - **You could have done SOMETHING! You should have acted!** -

+ **AND WHAT WOULD IT HAVE ACCOMPLISHED?** +

Tabris halted, golden form flickering wildly with sorrow and rage and disbelief ++ **You...you truly believe that...?** ++

A flurry of images moved past through the glowing clouds: countless worlds, countless civilizations, possessing glorious monuments and intricate wonders and Golden Ages rivaling that of the Eliksni's. No matter how complex or how powerful or how bold they were, each one was swallowed whole.

+ **NO MATTER WHAT I DID, THE DARKNESS ALWAYS CAME. NO MATTER WHO I UPLIFTED, THE DARKNESS BROUGHT THEM DOWN. THE ELIKSNI WERE NO DIFFERENT...EVEN THOUGH THE LIGHT CAN CHANGE FATE ITSELF, THE DARKNESS DID NOT CARE. IT NEVER CARED...I HAD LOST ALL HOPE FOR VICTORY** +

Tabris's disbelief - or, perhaps, his despair - finally gave out, and the Progenitor's soul relinquished control. Variks collapsed to his knees, gasping heavily for breath...or sobbing. Shinji couldn't tell.

+ **IN A WORLD WHERE THERE IS NO HOPE, WHAT WAS I TO DO?** +

"...tell me..." Inhale. Exhale. Shinji slowly raised his eyes, staring directly at the Traveler's Avatar. "...you were on Earth for so long. Why did you wait to reveal yourself?"

+ **THERE IS A TIME AND PLACE FOR ALL THINGS** +

Mathematical equations and descriptions of probabilities flickered in the air, described with all the pristine beauty of a masterful painting.

+ **A DELICATE BALANCE LEADS TO THE SWEETEST OF TRIUMPHS. IF THE CIVILIZATION IS TOO YOUNG, THEN THEY WOULD SIMPLY BE OVERWHELMED BY THE LIGHT, LOSING ALL SEMBLANCE OF WHO THEY ONCE WERE. IF THE CIVILIZATION IS TOO OLD, TOO ADVANCED...THEN WHAT NEED HAVE THEY FOR THE LIGHT, WHICH UPLIFTS THE LOWLY?** +

" _...in other words, you waited until we had reached a particular stage of scientific and philosophical development to achieve a sort of symbiosis with the Light...allowing us to not merely retain our nature, but to perfect it. An interesting paradigm!_ " exclaimed Yui. " _One would think that it might have come about some time earlier, though...perhaps during the days of Babylon, or Egypt, or Rome?_ "

+ **THERE WERE COMPLICATIONS WITH THE INFLUENCE OF NOKRIS AND HER DRACONIC SPAWN. YOU FELT...UNUSUAL** +

"... _I guess that's one way of putting it?_ " guessed his Ghost.

+ **I AWOKE ONCE MORE...AND TIME SEEMED SO SHORT, BEFORE NOKRIS AND THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE ENACTED THEIR PLAN** +

The image of Earth flashed above them, swarming with dreadful serpents. Around it, the visages of the Moon, Venus, Mercury, and Mars glowed brilliantly with Light.

+ **BUT THEN...THERE WERE NINE INTERLOPERS, THOSE WITH THEIR OWN DESIGNS, ARMED WITH THE POWER OF THE DEEP** +

Dark fog swirled around the Inner Planets, narrowing in on Earth.

+ **IT WAS THEN THAT I FULLY UNDERSTOOD, TO THE HEIGHT OF MY BEING, WHAT WOULD OCCUR. IT WAS ONE THING TO PONDER, AND DISCUSS, AND PERCEIVE; IT WAS QUITE ANOTHER TO FULLY ANTICIPATE THE PAIN TO COME** +

"What pain?" he asked.

+ **THE EVENT KNOWN AS INSTRUMENTALITY...AND THE HUMAN THAT THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE HAD FORESEEN, AND FORETOLD, WOULD BE THE ONE TO STOP IT** ++

Understanding dawned. "...my father."

The fog around the Avatar's throne briefly receded, revealing - of all things! - a humanoid skeleton, long decayed. The traces of the ethereal fog formed the shape of Gendo Ikari, looking quietly at the corpse. " _Ooh!_ " Yui floated over to the skeleton, actively scanning it. " _Hmm, now_ this _is a familiar biological and anatomical composition...this is one of Rei's clones from NERV-Japan!_ "

"What?" Shinji rushed over, kneeling down beside the feminine bones. "This...was this Rei...?"

+ **THAT WAS THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE. SHE EXPIRED MANY YEARS BEFORE I WAS DISCOVERED BY YOUR ANCESTORS** +

"...how?"

+ **HER NATURE ALLOWED HER TO NOT ONLY DEVOUR THE LIGHT, BUT ALSO TO CHANNEL IT TO ENHANCE HER HUMAN LIFESPAN...BUT SHE DID NOT INDULGE OF HER NATURE'S DARKER POWERS, WHICH WOULD HAVE CORRUPTED THE LIGHT AND MADE IT MORE SUITABLE TO HER BODY. EVENTUALLY, THE LIGHT OVERWHELMED HER...AND SHE EXPIRED** +

He held out a hand, reaching for the face...only to stop. This was a dead body. A remnant of someone he had once known...or thought to have known. "...why...?" _Why go through all of this? What was your goal, Ayanami?!_

+ **YOUR FATHER WAS QUITE VOCAL ABOUT HIS OWN DESIRES AND HIS OWN LIMITATIONS. HE HAD A SPARK THAT I APPRECIATED. AND BY THAT POINT...I WAS CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT THE FULL MANIFESTATION OF THE THIRD WAY WOULD ENTAIL. I WANTED TO SEE THE FRUIT OF MY HOPE** +

"...did you know?" He stood up, arcing his neck to gaze at the Traveler's Avatar. "Did you know what my father would do to you?" The MAGI, the ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE, the crippling of the Traveler's soul. "Did you know?"

+ **I WAS AWARE. I WAS WILLING TO ACCEPT THE AGONY, FOR ITS END WAS PROMISED** +

" _Well, I'm sure that you were told of other timelines where your end occurred while you were crippled. It wouldn't make sense for Rei to share her knowledge of the possible futures as it was._ "

+ **IN MY PREVIOUS STATE, MY COMPREHENSION WAS SEVERELY LIMITED. IF I HAD PERISHED, I WOULD NOT HAVE KNOWN, SAVE FOR THE SENSATION OF A FAINT AND FLEETING DREAM** +

" _Like a comatose patient passing away, or someone who's suffered brain death!_ " chirped the Ghost.

+ **THAT IS AN ACCURATE ANALOGY** +

" _Hmm...you know son, it just occurred to me that Gendo didn't tell us about this at all._ "

"No. He didn't." But why? It would have made him look better, it would have at least _mitigated_ his disgust with what the man had done to the Traveler. If it had been a willing sacrifice on the Traveler's part, made with full knowledge of what Gendo would do...it would have made it _less_ bad. And after all of the fists and fury that they had lashed out with? "...I don't understand..."

" _To be honest, neither do I. Then again,_ I'm _hardly the one to offer a baseline on healthy or standard father-child bonds, and you two seem complicated about it to begin with._ "

Understatement of the century.

The Traveler's Avatar continued on.

+ **I WAS STRUCK DOWN, AND FELL INTO THAT DEATHLY SLEEP. I RECALL...PRIMAL THOUGHTS, BASE DESIRES, AND A SIMPLE YEARNING FOR EVERYTHING TO TURN OUT WELL. IT WAS...AN UNUSUAL EXISTENCE** +

The Light around them gradually dimmed.

+ **AND THEN...I AWOKE** +

The glowing humanoid raised its hands, looking down upon them with trepidation.

+ **AND WHAT DID I SEE?** +

It covered its face with its hands, as though mimicking the action of weeping.

+ **MORE OF THE SAME: DARKNESS, SURROUNDING ME ON ALL SIDES, ONCE MORE THREATENING THOSE THAT I HAD UPLIFTED...NOTHING HAD CHANGED. NOTHING. HAD. CHANGED** +

"...why?"

The Traveler's Avatar looked back down at him.

"...if nothing changed...why haven't you tried anything different...?" Shinji shivered, thinking back to the days of the Cataclysm, to his time as a Guardian. "You...you uplift, right? What if you warned others about the Darkness?"

+ **EVEN THOUGH THE LIGHT IS EVERYWHERE, ITS USE AND WORKINGS ARE A GIFT OF KNOWLEDGE. IT IS SOMETHING THAT I OFFER; I DO NOT FORCE IT. THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE DEEP, AND ITS KILLING WAY, INFLAMES THE PASSIONS AND FEAR, CORRUPTING THE GOLDEN RENEWAL** +

"...that doesn't matter..." Shinji turned, looking at Variks as he slowly rose. Purple, ethereal tears lined his cheeks. "...if we had known...we could have _prepared!_ We could have done something, yes?! We would have fought, and survived!"

+ **WOULD BELOVED ISRAFEL HAVE DANCED AND SANG, IF THEY HAD KNOWN OF AN EXISTENTIAL CONFLICT? WOULD DILIGENT IRUEL HAVE BUILT ARTFUL CONSTRUCTS AND GLORIOUS CITIES? WOULD MIGHTY ZERUEL HAVE ENJOYED THE WAYS OF MARTIAL COMBAT FOR THEIR OWN SAKE, IF HE HAD BELIEVED THAT WAR WAS ALL THERE WAS? SUCH KNOWLEDGE WOULD HAVE RENDERED YOUR PEOPLE LESSER** +

"THAT WASN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" roared Variks.

The Traveler's Avatar was silent.

Yui blinked. " _...hmm...I have the sneaking suspicion that you have tried that route before._ "

The glowing Presence of the Light hesitated. Was uncertain.

" _Am I wrong?_ "

+ **YOU ARE NOT** +

"...what happened?" asked Shinji.

+ **MY GAZE IS LONG YET INTIMATE. I TREASURED ALL WHO BASKED IN THE LIGHT...WHICH IS WHY, ONCE, I WANTED TO WARN THEM. I SPOKE OVERTLY, TRYING TO GUIDE AND DIRECT. I WARNED OF THE COMING DEEP, ITS CRUSHING DEPTHS, AND ITS UNYIELDING PURSUIT. THE** _ **YRMIN**_ **LISTENED TO MY WARNINGS** +

The Traveler's Avatar shuddered.

+ **A CATASTROPHIC DECISION, BORN OF FEAR! SO MANY ESCHEWED THE SKY, AND TURNED TO THE DEEP. ITS PROMISE OF POWER AND SUBJUGATION CORRUPTED THOSE HARDY AND BRILLIANT SOULS. WAR ERUPTED, AS YRMIN TURNED AGAINST YRMIN, WITH COLD AND SIMPLE STRIFE SEEKING TO UNDO DECADES OF GROWTH AND WONDER** +

It clenched a glowing fist. Out of regret? Shame? Frustration? A mix, or something else? Shinji did not know.

+ **THE YRMIN DESTROYED THEMSELVES. THE LAST OF THEIR CHILDREN FELL INTO THE CLUTCHES OF THE DEEP, AND BECAME ITS NEWEST PAWNS. I RAN FROM THE RUIN THAT MY WARNING HAD WROUGHT, AND THEY TRIED TO PURSUE. BUT THEY HAD GONE TOO FAR DOWN IN THEIR SEARCH FOR THAT AWFUL ETHIC; THE GREAT LEVIATHAN THAT CALLED THAT WORLD HOME, THAT CHERISHED THE LIGHT, THAT MOURNED THE LOSS OF THE YRMIN, KEPT THEM TRAPPED** +

It looked towards Variks with dread.

+ **MY WARNING HAD ONLY GIVEN RISE TO THOSE THAT THE HIVE WOULD ONE DAY CALL GODS. YUL, EIR, XOL, UR, AKKA, AND EVA. THE LEGACY OF THE YRMIN WERE MERE WORMS, CRAWLING IN THE DARK, LOST TO HARSH AXIOMS AND THE EDGE OF A BLADE** +

Shinji gulped; the Traveler's warning had, it seemed, paved the way for the Hive. _How...harsh._ And cruel.

+ **I WATCHED IN SILENCE AS COUNTLESS SOULS WERE DRAWN TO FUNDAMENT AND ITS MANY MOONS. NEW LIFE BLOOMED, CHAOTIC AND WONDROUS. BUT THE PRESENCE OF THE DEEP LINGERED, AND I COULD NOT HELP BUT WATCH THE REMNANTS OF THOSE I HAD LOVED, OVER THOSE MILLIONS OF YEARS. THE LEVIATHAN GREW OLD, AND TIRED...HE TRULY BELIEVED IN THE SKY, AND DID NOT FORCE HIMSELF UPON THOSE THREE LITTLE KRILL...BUT THEY DID NOT LISTEN. AND THOSE WORMS USED THE KRILL, THE FIRST GENERATION OF HIVE, TO ESCAPE. ONCE MORE DID THEIR CARNAGE UNLEASH ITSELF UPON THE UNIVERSE...AND ONCE MORE DID I FLEE, WHEN LOSS HAD BEEN GUARANTEED** +

The Traveler's Avatar sighed, deeply and painfully.

 **+I SUPPOSE THAT IS WHY I FELT SUCH HOPE, WHEN NOKRIS AND THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE SPOKE OF THEIR VISION, WHEN THEY SPOKE OF EVANGELION. FROM THE CORRUPTION OF THE YRMIN WAS BORN SO MUCH DEATH AND PAIN...YET IT ALSO GAVE RISE TO A WAY FOR THAT STRIFE TO END ONCE AND FOR ALL. BUT IT SEEMS THAT I WAS MISTAKEN, AND FOOLISH+**

The ensuing silence was pregnant with tension and anxiety. So naturally, it was broken by a very inappropriate tone of voice. " _...so! That being said, what exactly are you going to do now?_ " Yui briefly scanned the corpse of Rei's clone again before glancing back at the glowing entity. " _I mean, we're sort of in a bit of a pickle. You've got the Vex..._ "

+ **STRANGE MACHINES, WHO PERCEIVE THE LIGHT WITH SOMETHING AKIN TO HORROR. THEIR PATTERN EQUATES TO ANNIHILATION** +

" _...the Cabal..._ "

+ **A POWERFUL EMPIRE, WHO FORGED THEIR OWN WAY. I WILL NOT TAKE THAT FROM THEM** +

" _...and the Hive, with the Taken..._ "

+ **SERVANTS OF THE DEEP. ICONS OF DARKNESS. ECHOES OF BEAUTY, TARNISHED BY A MURDEROUS LOGIC** +

" _...and, of course, Rei Ayanami. I'm not exactly sure what she's up to right now._ "

+ **A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE. DID SHE FAIL IN HER IMPLEMENTATION OF THE THIRD WAY? OR WERE HER MOTIVES CONCEALED, EVEN FROM NOKRIS AND MYSELF?** +

" _All in all, humanity and the Eliksni are up against a lot! With that in mind, what are your next plans?_ "

+ **THE ELIKSNI REJOICE IN MY LIGHT, BUT THEY ARE STILL A SHADOW OF WHAT THEY ONCE WERE. HUMANITY IS DIVIDED, ALL BUT CUT DOWN BEFORE THEIR PRIME. I FORESEE EVENTS TURNING OUT THE SAME** +

The Traveler's Avatar quietly looked up, resigned to failure.

+ **YOU WILL FALTER, AND PERISH, AND DIE...AND I WILL ONLY HAVE THESE WRETCHED MEMORIES TO ACCOMPANY ME THROUGH THE VOID** +

At that moment, it suddenly clicked for Shinji Ikari. "...that's it, isn't it?" That odd little feeling, niggling at the base of his spine, and the back of his skull; that strange sense of wrongness and uncertainty, in the face of a godlike being who exhibited such trepidation...such _doubt._ "You've already decided that you're going to run away, aren't you?"

+ **WHAT WOULD BE ACCOMPLISHED BY STAYING?** +

Shinji quietly willed his soul to act; he ascended upward on a platform forged from his A.T. Field, until he was eye-to-eye with the manifestation of the Traveler. "What would be accomplished by running away? If this were the first time...I...I could understand." Oh, how he could! That atmosphere of weariness, that aura of despair...it was like looking into an old and faded mirror. "But what now? What would happen if you ran away?"

+ **UNDOUBTEDLY, I WILL FIND ANOTHER RACE TO UPLIFT. I WILL OFFER INSIGHT INTO THE LIGHT...AND LIKE ALMOST ALL WHO CAME BEFORE, THEY WILL ACCEPT THAT GIFT. THEY WILL LIKELY BECOME GREATER. GLORIOUS. BEAUTIFUL...BUT NO MATTER HOW FAR I GO, THE DEEP WILL FIND THEM. AND THEY TOO WILL BE EMBROILED IN THIS ETERNAL WAR** +

"What if you didn't? What if you simply ran, forever, and left everyone alone?"

+ **THE THOUGHT HAS CROSSED MY MIND MANY TIMES. BUT I SEE THIS UNIVERSE, AND FEEL THE PASSION OF THE LOWLY; I GAZE AT THE STARS, AND WONDER AT THE UNDENIABLE POTENTIAL. TO STAY AWAY, AND NOT OFFER THE LIGHT TO THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY...IT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING THAT I AM** +

"So that's it?" he breathed. "Just repeating this over and over?" His right hand slowly clenched and unclenched. A nervous gesture...

(It was like a mantra, in those early days. Even as the Cataclysm raged on, it lingered. Yet in the face of a small village that had been reduced to a pit of ash by the newly-slain Ahamkara, he once more defaulted to those words. _I mustn't run away._ He forced himself to turn Unit-01 back towards Hakone. _I mustn't run away._ Within a matter of days, he knew he would be facing a similar situation once more. _I mustn't run away._ )

...but one that evoked a wistful nostalgia. "How...how are you able to live with yourself?" It was not a condemnation; it could have been. But it was an honest inquiry, because he simply couldn't _fathom_ it. "How?! To go through all of this...over and _over_...and still decide to run...?"

+ **THERE ARE NONE WHO ARE LIKE ME. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE LIGHT IF I WERE TO PERISH, AND BE DESTROYED. THE LONELY ISOLATION...AND THE PROMISE OF ELEVATING OTHERS...THEY DRIVE ME ON, EVEN IN THE FACE OF REPEATED FAILURE** +

"But nothing will change!" he exclaimed. "If you run, then you've already given up! If you run, you'll only suffer!" Inhale. Shaky exhale. "How...how much have you lost...?"

+ **THE LOSS IS IMMEASURABLE** +

"And you still want to run? Are you okay with adding to that loss?!"

+ **I KNOW NOTHING ELSE** +

"Then _change_ that!" yelled the Guardian.

The Traveler's Avatar shook its head.

+ **YOU SPEAK OF SUCH A THING SO CASUALLY** +

"I know that I'm just a child...especially compared to you..." He, who had lived not even two decades? Compared to the Traveler, who might be as old as the universe itself? Still... _still_ , he could not imagine living with his own guilt and doing nothing. "But..."

(The doppelganger sneered, taunting him with his own self-loathing and self-hatred. " **Shut.** _Up._ " He wrapped his hands around the throat of his spectral clone, and began to _squeeze_. "Of course I hate myself...I've let so many people down...and my life has _sucked!_ I've had to fight horrible beasts! I've killed thousands and thousands of people! I'm a murderer, and a coward! I'm _trash!_ But if I didn't do it..." He choked back a sob. He wanted to cry, but there was only nothing. "...more people would have died...and there would have been _nothing_...")

"...I understand what it's like, to be up against something so overwhelming, so large, and so _strong_...to feel like there's nothing to hold on to, like there's nothing worth _living_ for...but that changed!"

(The doppelganger asked why he persisted. The answer was all too clear, as he thought of comrades, and allies, and friends, old and new, dead or alive. "...because there are people counting on me. Because there are people that believe in a weakling like _me._ People who believed I can be better. Who...who can love someone like _me._ And letting them down...I won't. _I can't._ ")

The ethereal fog glowed, in-sync with his own Light. "If it had just been me? If there had been no one else...I don't know if I'd be alive right now...but it wasn't. I _wasn't_ alone...I had people counting on _me_...and I couldn't let them down...I _can't_..."

(He faced the doppelganger - the sum of all his fears - with bitter wrath, roaring a self-imposed vow against his own wretched frailty. " **I'D RATHER** _ **DIE!**_ ")

"...and you had so many counting on you. Even now..." Shaky inhale. Forceful exhale. His blue eyes stared meaningfully into the eyes of the Traveler's Avatar. "I...I was able to find that reason...and you're not weak like me...so please. Don't run away. Stop running...and make a stand for what matters to you!"

+ **...AND IF THIS EXISTENCE WERE TO END? IF I WERE TO DIE?** +

"Then..."

(The doppelganger asked one more question, wondering if he was able to accept the consequences of his life. A life of endless battle, all for the sake of others. His answer was honest and blunt: "No. But I'll try anyway.")

"...then at least you'll know that you did something. And maybe...maybe just _once_...you won't have any regrets."

The Traveler's Avatar stared...and stared.

And then...it sighed, but with relief.

+ **THE IMPOSSIBLE ONE SPOKE OFTEN OF YOU, SHINJI IKARI. SHE CONSIDERED YOU IMPORTANT. I BELIEVE I UNDERSTAND WHY, NOW** +

Shinji blinked. "Eh?"

+ **YOU CAN CHANNEL THE LIGHT. YOU CONTROL EVANGELION...AND YET, DESPITE THE WONDROUS POWERS AT YOUR DISPOSAL...YOU HAVE MAINTAINED SOMETHING IMPORTANT. SOMETHING CRUCIAL, AND VITAL** +

The Avatar leaned forward, peering directly into his eyes.

+ **YOU...POSSESS A MEEK HEART. YOU ARE ONE WHO ENDURES ALL INJURY WITH PATIENCE...ONE WHO KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF, AND RESTRAINS HIMSELF ACCORDINGLY** +

" _...you know, that's actually a fair description. And poetic!_ " chimed Yui.

The Avatar glanced down at Variks.

+ **CHILD OF TABRIS** +

The Tabrix blinked. "Hm?"

+ **I CAN EMPOWER YOUR FORM, AND GIVE YOU THE FORTITUDE TO WITHSTAND YOUR PROGENITOR'S SOUL IN ITS FULLNESS. YOU WILL BE AS CHELCHIS REBORN** +

"...does...does this mean-?"

+ **THE HOPE OF THE THIRD WAY MAY NEVER MANIFEST...SO INSTEAD, I SHALL ACT. WILL YOU ACCEPT THIS GIFT?** +

"...yes. Variks will." The Kell of House Tabris wiped at his face, a small smile irrepressibly emerging on his face.

+ **VERY WELL...BUT FIRST...** +

The Avatar quietly raised a hand; Light coalesced around it, condensing down into multiple layers. Tens...hundreds... _thousands_.

" _Oh. Oh...oooh..._ " Yui scanned the coagulation of paracausal energy with utter fascination. " _That's...that's a LOT of Light._ " After ten more seconds, the Light stopped gathering...and a single golf-ball sized orb remained, glistening a brilliant blue.

+ **SHINJI IKARI...A PILOT...A GUARDIAN...A HUMAN...I OFFER THIS GIFT TO YOU: AN EIDOLON OF THE LIGHT, AN IDEAL MADE PURE** +

"...what...what is it?" he asked, still hovering in the air atop his A.T. Field.

His Ghost scanned it. " _...it appears superficially similar to an S2 Engine...but more. I...I think you'd actually need complex numbers to describe its internal dimensions. Exquisite!_ "

"It's...for...for me?"

+ **YES. YOU WILL BE AS THE PROGENITORS OF THE ELIKSNI: AN ICON OF THE SKY, CAPABLE OF POWER BEYOND RECKONING** +

"...but...why me?"

+ **BECAUSE I TRUST THAT YOU WILL BE A PROPER STEWARD OF THIS POWER...BECAUSE I HAVE FAITH THAT YOU WILL MAINTAIN YOUR SELF AND YOUR WILL...BECAUSE I BELIEVE THAT THE LIGHT WILL CONFORM TO YOU, AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND** +

Shinji gulped, staring intently at the orb. It seemed so small...and yet so heavy. "So...I'll still be me?"

+ **I WOULD NOT OFFER IT OTHERWISE** +

"...okay..." Yet more power. Power that would carry a cost, he knew. Power that he didn't want. And yet...he had come to Mercury for a reason. "...okay." With a resolute huff, he looked back into the Avatar's eyes. "I'm ready."

" _An_ excellent _decision, son. When offered phenomenal, cosmic power, ALWAYS say yes!_ "

Shinji pointedly ignored his mother's words as the Traveler's Avatar pressed the blue sphere against his chest...it slowly began to phase through, and the WORLD BEGAN TO SHRINK AND **GROW with** _life and light and brilliance and existence IT WAS SO_ ** _GLORIOUS_** and **_MAJESTIC_** -

The Hunter finally collapsed, his A.T. Field vanishing. He would have crashed to the ground, had the glowing Avatar not caught him. And through it all, he screamed, and _screamed_ , as his soul tried to readjust on a primal level to the celestial weight of the Light.

Variks stared resolutely at Shinji Ikari. "...endure, young Guardian. _Endure_."

xxxx

From without, the Traveler began to pulse with Light. It carried with it a sense of...epiphany...and pain...but above all else... _serenity.  
_  
The Servitors surged, and sang. The Eliksni of every remaining House looked upon their God, and felt awe.

Zeruel gazed upon the glorious sphere, and felt fulfilled: for the first time since it had awoken...the Great Machine's song was a hopeful melody.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

The _Deep Arcana_ sailed along the edge of reality, skimming that faint threshold separating the Ascendant Realm and the deeper places of the Darkness.

Within the dagger-ship, there were ranks of Hive, and Hex: all Taken by Nula Sov. Only the Furies remained untouched.

Within the inner sanctum of Savathûn, Rei Ayanami sat upon the Witch-Queen's chair. Nula, the _Deep's Incarnation_ , knelt in front of her, glowing with negative light. The ranks of the Taken encircled the central pillar, pliant and calm.

It was at that moment...that _singular_ instance, crossing through time and space and dimension...that Rei Ayanami gasped. That sensation. The feeling. That _aching_ spark that could light a fire! " _...it...it happened?_ " It was hard to fathom. Were her senses deceiving her? " _It...happened without my interference...?_ "

(The Vision required a pure manifestation of the Light, bound within a willing soul. There was one timeline, where she had focused on trying to manipulate Shinji Ikari into researching the Traveler. However, his attempts at delving inside the crippled deity met with failure, when the Speaker deftly and adroitly turned public opinion against them. She resigned herself to restarting when Ikari was stripped of his rank as a Guardian and imprisoned.)

No. Her senses were not fooled. Her iterations that still remained within the Solar System had _all_ felt it. " _...it happened..._ "

(Another timeline, another attempt. Around the Shard of the Traveler, the remains of House Arael lay, slaughtered and killed; the Fallen's assault on Felwinter Peak, and their assassination of the remaining Iron Lords, had been the straw to break the camel's back, resulting in a furious operation by the Vanguard to end them. With calm and lucid words, she held a piece of the Shard, glowing with darkened Light. She spoke simple and honest words; with this power, it was possible that he could change fate, that he could bring Misato back. He took the offer, and was promptly consumed by the corrupted Light from within. It had been a long shot, she mused...but then again, this timeline had been a lost cause to begin with.)

" _...it_ happened," she repeated. Without warning, her lips split into a rapturous smile, wide and joyous.

" **...do you think that this will be it?** " asked Nula.

She thought about it. Considered the possibilities. Weighed the options. "...yes." This would be the one. This _would_ be the one. "There will be no more resets. No more attempts. We _will_ succeed..." She bore the power of the Deep. Ikari-kun had, through some unknown means, managed to acquire the fullness of the Light. There was only one thing left. "Everyone," she spoke aloud, directing her iterations across all of space, "make preparations as needed to approach Saturn. Oryx is our final target."

That was all that was left. An arduous and deadly step...but one that could be done: the overthrow of the Taken King, and her acquisition of his mantle. Then...it would all be ready.

At long last, after countless years...she was so close. She had never been _closer.  
_  
" _Just a little longer, Ikari-kun,_ " whispered Rei Ayanami. Her red eyes glistened with tears of happiness. " _Just a little longer...and we shall both achieve our destinies._ "

xxxx

/Three Earth Days after Shinji Ikari's Encounter with the Traveler/

/Saturn/

The defenses and works of the Nine had either been broken by the Cabal, or subverted by the Hive. The Red Legion, the Dusk Bringers, and the Skyburners - those who had been facing Oryx's Hive since the beginning of the Second Cataclysm - continued their furious battle, backed up by reinforcements from the Black Tide, the Dust Giants, and the Siege Dancers. To add to the chaos, the beasts that had once been Taken by the Nine fought in the service of Oryx, flying and moving among the Cabal in a swirling tide of shadow and tooth and claw. The proverbial cherry on top were various war-moons from Xivu Arath's Hive, drawn to this furious conflict by the taste of battle and the sounds of war.

The battle had already left its marks. Some of Saturn's moons were marked by impact craters and the wreckage of various ships. Others had simply been annihilated. Vast portions of Saturn's rings were gone, consumed by obliterating fire.

Into this heady mix of battle dropped a crimson comet.

SMASH!

One of Oryx's warships - over two hundred miles long - briefly rumbled from the collision. Emerging from the new impact crater was a red Giant, four eyes gleaming emerald in the void of space.

Over the comms of the Hive and the Cabal, there came a roar of defiance.

" **I'M BACK, BITCHES!** "

Asuka-3's bluntness was followed by Unit-02 clutching the Lance of Taox and diving into the fray.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Vex Collective 2**

" _ **DECLARATION OF ALERT STATUS**_ **"**

 **JUNCTION: (246436, 300763, 299855) / (BETA, OMICRON, RHO)**

 **LOCAL RADIOLARIAN COUNT: 10,238,583,111,997,006**

 **LOCAL AXIS MINDS: AGERON; BRAKION; THEOSYION; PROTHEON; PANOPTES**

 **GATE JURISDICTION: ACANTHOS**

 **PROPOSITIONS:**

 **-HARBINGER CLASSIFICATION SET TO 'FOE'**  
 **-SATURN IS NOW HOST TO A CONVERGENCE OF HOSTILE BELLIGERENTS**  
 **- BARIS PROTECTIVE STATUS IS UNKNOWN**  
 **-ANOMALOUS ENERGY NOTED ON MERCURY**  
 **-RISING PARACAUSAL ENERGY SIGNATURES REQUIRE A COUNTERMEASURE**  
 **-BLACK GARDEN RECLAMATION REMAINS CONTESTED; UNDYING MIND HAS BEEN COMPROMISED**

 **DELIBERATIONS:**

 **-AGERON: STRATEGIC DEPLOYMENT OF BARIS ANALYTIC IS AUTHORIZED**  
 **-BRAKION: SEARCH PROTOCOL FOR ANOMALY ON NESSUS IS AUTHORIZED**  
 **-THEOSYION: RECLAMATION OF PARADEION IS CONTESTED**  
 **-PROTHEON: DEPLOY ORION ASSERTIVE EN MASSE**  
 **-PANOPTES: PREPARE FOR STRATEGIC INSERTION OF ARGUS PERCEPTIVE**

 **PROBABILITY ALTERATIONS:**

 **-INCONCLUSIVE ERROR**

 **JUDGMENT:**

 **-EXTINCTION EVENT IS IMMINENT**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **-TOTAL ANNIHILATION IS WARRANTED. COMPLETE AND TOTAL DESTRUCTION OF ORIGINAL UNIVERSE IS CONSIDERED ACCEPTABLE COLLATERAL**

 **ALL AXIS MINDS HAVE LOGGED OFF**

 **SESSION TERMINATED BY ACANTHOS**


	73. The Melancholy of Mari Makinami

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Mari 'Illustrious' Makinami**

 **" _Always go out with a bang!_ "**

 **She pushed the handles forward, snarling furiously at the Four-Hundredth Ahamkara. "JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE ALREADY, BASTARD!"**

 **The view of the winged serpent took up most of her view, roaring and ravenous. They spun around rapidly, allowing her to catch glimpses of the Earth and the Moon in a continuous motion. Not that she cared. In BEAST Mode, it was hard to care _period_.**

 **The Ahamkara's claws ripped at her shoulders (at Unit-05's, but honestly, there was no difference between them _now_ ), and she responded by biting at the serpent's scaly neck with an unhinged jaw. Her progressive lance stabbed forward, and the booster rockets at her back fired. The dragon's pained scream could not be heard in the vacuum of Low Earth Orbit. "COME ON, FIGHT ME LIKE YOU _MEAN_ IT!"**

 **Wicked talons from the serpent's fourth pair of legs ripped at her abdomen. Alarms and klaxons shrieked as her body responded sympathetically; blood began to trickle into the LCL. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!"**

 **A voice roared from the back of her skull: end it now. END IT.**

 **"You don't have to tell _me_ twice," she hissed, reaching behind her back for the J-340 _Grand Kaiser_ tactical nuclear warhead that had been provided for this mission. The Ahamkara had been inhibiting travel between Earth and their spaceports on the Moon, and had to be stopped.**

 **By any means necessary.**

 **She stabbed once more with the lance, jabbing it into the dragon's torso as it continued to tear at her. With a harsh _click_ , she disengaged her right arm from the weapon, jabbing the thin appendage upward at the creature's jaw. "OPEN WIDE..." she snarled, jabbing at the serpent's mouth with her left claw. "... _AND EAT UP!_ "**

 **A voice spoke from the back of her skull: this is not _your_ end.**

 **...wait, who the hell was-?**

 **There was the jarring _snap_ , of her senses disconnecting from the Evangelion, of high-minded power suddenly dealing with the limits of a little fleshy human. She impulsively whined from the pain, tearing up as her Entry Plug descended toward Earth, and then there was a terrifying _rumble_ , and then...only darkness.**

 **But only for a time.**

 **"Hey. Wake up,** dummkopf **."**

 **She wearily opened her eyes - ah, the good ol' medical ward - and looked woozily at the blue-eyed Exo with red hair. "...howdy, Princess."**

 **"You're lucky I was returning from the mission in Slovakia. I managed to get high enough to catch your Entry Plug before it burned up on reentry."**

 **"Ah, my beloved knight in bloodstained armor, rescuing her damsel in self-imposed distress!"**

 **Asuka-1 snorted. "You used BEAST Mode again, didn't you?"**

 **"...do you really have to ask?"**

 **"There's a reason they stopped implementing it into Unit-02. You were unlucky enough to have it already installed."**

 **Bah! BEAST Mode was awesome. "Oh come on, I got the job done, didn't I?" The synthetic woman's silence prompted her to chuckle. "Awesome. So, how soon can I get back in action?"**

 **"...probably never."**

 **She impulsively sat up, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and the soreness in her limbs, ignoring the pounding headache behind her eyes. "...explain."**

 **"Well, the nuke you were outfitted with got the job done. The Ahamkara's corpse burned up in our atmosphere...but the force of the explosion and some A.T. Field residuals sent Unit-05 on an outbound trajectory. It actually managed to hit escape velocity, and then some."**

 **"Oh." She blinked, asking a question with her eyes.**

 **"We don't really have the capacity to send any ships after it, not after Mars fell. And the Committee's already put the kibosh on the idea of sending the MP-Series on a salvage mission...so...yeah." Asuka-1 didn't need to explain, and didn't need to sugarcoat.**

 **"...oh." She quietly turned towards the medical ward's window, gazing at the blue sky above. "...I...I see." She didn't know how, or why...but she imagined that she was looking at Unit-05, right at that moment. _I'm...I'm sorry._ "...mind leaving me alone for a while?"**

 **"Actually, I do mind, you damn** baka **. But I will go and get you some decent grub."**

 **So Asuka-1 was giving her time to bawl in private if she needed to. How sweet. "...can you bring me some ribs?"**

 **"If they've got any."**

 **"...thank you."**

xxxx

/Saturn/

The Lance of Taox smashed into the turret of the Hive warship, unleashing a pulse of energy that obliterated it. Unit-02 left it sticking there, transmatting a giant _Outbreak Prime_ and opening fire upon the nearest Tomb Ships and Cabal Harvesters. Clusters of SIVA swarmed about the tiny vessels, tearing through their hulls; naturally, this caught their attention.

Just what Asuka-3 wanted. " **Come on, I'm a** _ **GIANT**_ **target! Give me your best shot!** " Even though her voice did not echo through the vacuum, it roared blatantly and obviously over all available channels. The Evangelion's A.T. Field flashed outward, smashing through the projectiles and ordnance of the enemy gunships; with a condescending huff, it latched onto the nearest Harvester and _heaved_ , throwing it at a group of Tomb Ships. Metal shattered and broke upon one, resulting in a storm of shrapnel and debris that tore through the smaller vessels. " **Still waiting!** " boasted the Crimson Exo, reaching back for the Lance; with a magnetic _clunk_ , the spiraling bident latched onto Unit-02's back, ready to be withdrawn at a moment's notice.

SMASH!

Unit-02 - impulsively leaping forward - avoided the downward fist that crashed into the hull. Turning on its feet, the Evangelion glared at the massive Ogre that had emerged from a void of black and green fire; with a dreadful snarl, the beast unleashed a torrent of devouring energy from its eyes.

" **Still not good enough!** " The Evangelion rolled to the side, withdrawing two hilts from its shoulder fins in mid-motion; right as it got back to its feet, the two progressive machetes - colored in the vibrant gunmetal and green of the Veist armory - hummed, ready to cut. And _oh_ , did they ever; Unit-02 leapt forward, vaulting past the line of Void fire, and slashed furiously at the Ogre's face. Chunks of tumor flew away, the sheer violence of the assault cutting down the beast until its body burned away into ash. " **Well? I'm waiting!** "

Summoning runes flashed about Unit-02 in a circle; titanic Knights in bony armor of gray and royal purple emerged, cleavers at the ready.

" **See? Was that so hard?** " taunted Asuka-3 as Unit-02 plunged once again into the fray.

xxxx

Within the Entry Plug, Mari quietly bounced about to the tune of Asuka-3's triumphant roaring. " _One would think this was more therapeutic than killing those Mass Production Evangelions._ "

"Pfft, as if," growled Asuka-3, moving her limbs in concert with every single strike that Unit-02 made. "SWING FASTER, MORONS!" Through the Light of the Evangelion's Core, the image of Unit-02 parrying the cleavers of gigantic Knights came through vividly. "THAT was the settling of an old vendetta! This is just stretching my limbs after going through empty space for so long."

The Ghost rolled her eye. " _Keep telling yourself that, Princess._ " She floated ahead, glancing at the distant form of the Dreadnaught. " _That's our target._ "

"We'll get there eventually," muttered the Exo, the Light swirling around her fists; Unit-02 speared a Knight through the face with a machete, and threw a Lightning Grenade behind it before ripping the blade out of the dying warrior's head. "But in the mean time, _THESE_ jackasses need to know how to use a blade!"

" _Mah, so salty._ " But honestly, she found Asuka's rampaging quite enjoyable. Even with the escalating conflict over the past year - ah, it only seemed like yesterday that they had found puppy-kun in the Cosmodrome! - her Guardian's general mood had undergone a significant improvement since Unit-02's awakening during the Threefold Invasion. " _By the way, look out for that boomer._ "

Unit-02 halted a Knight's incoming swipe by grabbing the wrist; with a harsh jerk, the crimson Giant dragged the hapless monster in front of the gigantic bolt of Arc energy. There was a brilliant splash of electrified energy as the explosive detonated, and the fire left the unlucky victim's eyes; the proverbial icing was Unit-02 kicking the dead Knight in the torso, sending it crashing into another Knight. "Anything else you'd like to warn me about?"

" _Hmm..._ "

Two Knights approached from the side, striking harshly; Unit-02 raised the progressive machetes, barely blocking the cleavers at the base of their blades.

" _No, not really._ "

"Good to know. _**HYAAAA!**_ " In league with Asuka-3's scream, her body - and Unit-02's by extension - erupted with Arc energy. The power of the Fists of Havoc soared through her knuckles and blades, smashing through the titanic Knights before the Evangelion began plowing through the hull of the warship. Whole hordes of Hive soldiers were vaporized by Unit-02's electrical aura as it passed by; its A.T. Field flashed multiple times as it crashed through the warship bulkheads; all told, the Second Child and her Evangelion were a proverbial maelstrom of destruction.

It brought back fond memories. " _Honestly, this sort of wanton mayhem is a good effort by you. But you've got a ways to go before reaching_ my _level._ "

Asuka-3 snorted as Unit-02 landed roughly atop a large platform of jagged rock; they were in the middle of a large open chamber of sorts, swirling with Tomb Ships warping in and out of reality. The appearance of an aged cathedral smothered in cobwebs came to mind. "Oh come on, I passed your level _centuries_ ago."

" _Keep telling yourself that-_ "

There was a hollow howl; impulsively turning, they gazed upon a growing Blight, its shadowy form swelling to Unit-02's size. "Was wondering when the Taken would start appearing."

" _Guess that means we got the head honcho's attention!_ "

"And that's why we're here."

The Blight dispersed violently...and the duo immediately went still.

"...Asuka." This was no time for pet names. "...is...that...?"

"Your old Evangelion? Sure looks like it."

The Taken in question was a four-legged giant, bearing an immense lance and a brutal-looking pincer for arms; its entire body was shrouded in flickering shadow and starlight, evoking a familiar and _nostalgic_ shape. Unit-05 - a _Taken_ Unit-05! - stared intently at them, its visor blazing relentlessly.

Mari couldn't believe her eye. " _...how...when?!_ "

The Taken Evangelion roared, and charged.

"Okay, I guess we're doing _THIS_ now!" yelled Asuka-3, raising her progressive machetes just in time to parry the progressive lance. Unit-05 turned its burning gaze towards Unit-02, and opened fire.

CHYOOOM!

Asuka-3 hissed as the blazing beam splashed upon Unit-02; the very boundary of Unit-02's soul - and _hers_ by extension - seemed to boil at mere contact with the poisonous radiation. " **Verdammt!** " Unit-02 retaliated with twin blasts from the heavy fusion rifles in its breastplate; they smashed into the shadowy Evangelion, eliciting a horrible growl as it tried to circle them. "Well, I'll give it this..." grunted the Exo, willing Unit-02 to duck underneath the progressive lance's fierce stabs. "...it sure fights like you!"

" _Uh...residual memory, maybe...?_ " blabbed Mari, sounded somewhat discombobulated by this turn of events.

"Keep your head in the game!" yelled Asuka-3. Unit-02 got some distance, impulsively reaching for the Lance of Taox on its back. Lashing out, the bident parried the progressive lance; once, twice, thrice! "It's also a hell," swish, "of a lot," swish, "more accurate," stab, "than you!" Unit-05's pincer rose, blocking the incoming bident as it struck with the progressive lance; Unit-02 barely shifted to the side, catching the jousting weapon in the crook under its left arm. The two Giants struggled, and the platform beneath them shook and cracked. Snarling, Asuka-3 forcefully _willed_ Unit-02's right arm to aim at Unit-05's face. "Open," she growled, as Sunshot cannon emerged from the forearm, "WIDE!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The Taken Evangelion roared, the explosive shots finally forcing it to back away. Unit-02 took advantage with a vicious side kick, propelling the the shadowy beast into a distant column of arcane rock. The crimson Evangelion quickly retreated upward, vaulting up to a higher platform with some A.T. Field-assisted jumps. "Okay. Time to recap...how the hell did Unit-05 get Taken?"

" _I don't know!_ " protested Mari. " _It's not like we had any handle on where Unit-05 ended up!_ "

"Get a grip, Mari."

" _Oh, I'M sorry, Miss 'I'm Gonna Keep Unit-02 a Secret from Everyone on a Hidden Moon Base'! If it were_ ** _your_** _Evangelion that had been Taken, you'd be freaking out too!_ "

Judging by the Exo's silence, the point hit home. The distant form of the Taken Evangelion emerged from the rock, its familiar visage glaring back at them. "...we're gonna have to kill it."

" _...I know._ "

Unit-05 roared, and plunged its left claw into its chest. With a furious ripping motion, it tore away, allowing black liquid to spill free into the open air.

" _...uh..._ "

Asuka-3 blinked as the gobs of writhing darkness began to coalesce. "...oh come _on_ , that's just a bunch of BULLCRAP!"

Nine miniature versions of Unit-05 - like children, almost - floated in the air besides the original. With a defiant bark, Unit-05 commanded its four-legged spawn to swarm, which they did with supreme prejudice.

Unit-02 once more unsheathed its progressive machetes-

 _ **SMASH!  
**_  
-and _that's_ when a separate shadowy fist crushed into Unit-02's face, sending the crimson Evangelion sprawling. The progressive machetes scattered, falling down into the depths of the immense chamber. Grabbing at a large pillar as it fell, Unit-02 looked back up at the source of the punch. "...of _course_ they wouldn't be interested in playing fair," muttered Asuka-3, eyes narrowing at the sight of titanic, Evangelion-sized Ogres emerging from burning voids all throughout the massive space, setting foot upon other platforms. "We're kind of in the _middle_ of something here..." As she spoke, Unit-02's body began to burn with Solar Light, and a Hammer of Sol manifested in each hand. "...SO **GET** _ **LOST!**_ "

The great chamber roared with fire. Broken rock fell, followed by the body parts of Ogres.

Unit-02 moved furiously among their ranks, Hammers of Sol flaking off in whole fragments of fire with each impact, bobbing and weaving underneath and around the cancerous energy firing from the monsters' eyes. Its frantic movements were partially done to keep ahead of the miniature Unit-05 clones, which were rapidly moving up to surround them.

Mari idly gazed about the glowing Core of Unit-02 - feeling the traces of Kyoko Sohryu's will and intentions filtering back and forth through Asuka - and perceived the ongoing events in silence. She had never expected to see Unit-05 again. Ever.

"You're being awful quiet there!"

Asuka-3's quote - timed with a fist that just _tore_ an Ogre's head off of its shoulders, complete with an Incendiary Grenade that followed it - brought the Ghost of her brief reverie. " _Busy thinking._ "

"There's a shocker!"

" _Can you just focus on killing these things?_ "

"I can multitask!"

It was sometimes funny, how gung-ho a 'Guardian' could be. Then again, the people of the City had always viewed the term with a degree of...flexibility. After all, if you took the fight to the enemy, what need did you have for walls? It was an attitude that would have made Asuka a _perfect_ fit for the Firebreak Order, if she hadn't been such a loner. But that was just the way she rolled.

Unit-02 tossed an Ogre into a nearby Tomb Ship, right as the first of Unit-05's 'children' caught up with them. And oh, they were a _swarm.  
_  
" _HANDS_ _ **OFF!**_ " yelled the Crimson Exo, impulsively flexing her Evangelion's A.T. Field. The orange wave rushed outward, but the Taken seemed to tear through it with ease. "I," Unit-02 kicked the nearest one in the face, right as two jumped on its back, "HATE," and that duo was then flipped over onto the rocky platform, and were then stomped on by Unit-02's feet, "THE TAKEN!" Asuka-3's frustrated roar corresponded with the remaining quadrupeds attacking en masse, stabbing wildly and kicking furiously with their many feet. Unit-02 responded with frantic parries from the Lance of Taox, opportune shots from its Sunshot arm cannon, and tight movements with the limbs to minimize vital areas.

Mari briefly wondered if this is how the Ahamkara had felt fighting her, during the First Cataclysm.

And, because the universe had a lovely sense of irony, Unit-05 _dropped_ on them from above, smashing Unit-02 into and _through_ the suspended platform. Down they all fell, towards the bottom of the great chamber, many miles down. Unit-02 shot downward, propelling itself with the Light to get ahead of the Taken Evangelion and its spawn; a mighty crash sounded, cracking ornate tiles and ancient murals depicting Oryx.

Mari sighed audibly as Unit-05 landed harshly, along with its miniatures. " _...I have an idea._ "

"Something feasible?"

" _Something crazy. Get close to Unit-05...and hold it still._ "

Asuka-3 actually blinked. "Wha-?"

" _Trust me._ "

Unit-05 took the decision out of their hands, roaring angrily; in unison, its spawn all charged forward.

With a terse huff, Asuka-3 willed Unit-02 to move, over the first line of the mini-Evas, and towards the proverbial head honcho; the Taken stabbed at them, which Unit-02 dodged, and then its arms were wrapping around Unit-05's torso. "GOT IT! NOW WHAT?!"

" _Leave it to me, Princess._ " Before she could give Asuka-3 a chance to answer, the Ghost transmatted out of the Core, popping into the open air between Unit-02 and Unit-05.

The noise! The size! The furious clashing and roars! It all seemed so much more intimidating, removed from the safety of Unit-02's Core.

That's why Mari quickly made her way for Unit-05's back, diligently trying to maintain a line of sight with a certain portion of its armor. Even mired in dark radiance, the knowledge of Unit-05 - her proverbial war chariot for all those years - remained ingrained within the tiny little drone's mind. Which is why, with a few precise scans, she triggered the emergency escape hatch for Unit-05's Entry Plug. Granted, there _wasn't_ an Entry Pliug; not anymore. But it opened the way into Unit-05's Core.

And so Mari took the plunge, diving into the hollow recess of Unit-05's Core, smothered in Darkness.

It was...an unusual feeling. The Light within the Eva's Core had been...corrupted, it seemed. Tainted. The sheer _wrongness_ of the dark starlight that flowed throughout her old Evangelion - like rancid water, almost - was enough to make her retch...if she'd still had a digestive system, that is.

But...there was an odd pattern, a shape that had been hollowed out by whatever Oryx did when Taking. And that shape...even if it was just a faded _outline_...was familiar...nostalgic...loved.

" _Hi daddy,_ " whispered Mari, speaking into the dark. " _Do you remember me?_ "

xxxx

Asuka-3 - even in the midst her titanic struggles with Unit-05 - had _seen_ her Ghost fly away and around the Taken Evangelion. She had _felt_ that sudden disconnect with the Light, unable to pull on more. Unit-02 still had its own connection, true...but the sensation of the Light being drawn into a pool of muck and grime was impossible to ignore.

Quite honestly, it only made her want to break something. "That damn **dummkopf**!" she snarled, punching the Taken Evangelion in the face right as its spawn ganged up once more. No longer able to manifest her Guardian powers through the Evangelion, she settled for utilizing her A.T. Field in less conventional ways.

("Brute strength is what it all comes down to, ain't it?" inquired Mari, as they relaxed after yet another mission of Ahamkara-slaying. "Your tricks are kind of neat, but it all kind of boils down to 'smash the overgrown lizard', right?")

 _Shows what you know!_ thought Asuka-3 as various orange octagons flashed into existence all around them.

Unit-02 jumped into the air, bounding off of one platform to increase its momentum. SMASH, went its outstretched fist into one of the spawn; flipping over in a seamless motion, the crimson Evangelion vaulted over two more spawn before grabbing at two of them while they were in midair. Their limbs writhed and lashed out, but this didn't stop Unit-02 from using them as impromptu bludgeons. Four of them stabbed at her Eva from all sides; dropping the other two, Unit-02 leapt into the air, latching onto one of the orange octagons and scrambling over the other side. The miniature Evangelions hissed and shrieked, leaping all about and surrounding the red Giant as it took refuge amidst a partial dome of tilted A.T. Fields.

Asuka-3's synthetic mind whirred wildly, as she calculated potential trajectories. Through a manifestation of her will, some of the orange octagons shifted ever so slightly. "And..." The heavy fusion rifles in Unit-02's chest protruded and opened fire. Thick beams of charged particles reflected off of the various orange octagons, _spearing_ through all nine of the Taken creatures; their cries faded away just as they did. "... **perfekt.** " Asuka-3 turned to face the original...and scowled. "Oh, COME _ON!_ "

 _Twelve_ miniature Unit-05s emerged around their maker, whose chest was leaking more of the glowing black liquid. All of their visors blazed with rancid starlight-

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
-and then there was only pain as thirteen beams of poisonous energy smashed into Unit-02, sending it into and _through_ a wall.

xxxx

Within Unit-05, Mari let her thoughts filter through into the murk, hoping beyond all hope that someone would respond.

" _...can't hear me, huh?_ "

She supposed it was all for naught. It would have been nice, if even a kernel of her old man remained.

(Her father was an assistant to Asuka's own at NERV-Germany, which is why she and Asuka had known each other from the time they were children. Unlike Asuka, however, her mother had long been dead; Kyoko had treated her well enough to make up for it, she always thought. She always remembered feeling sorrow about the failed Contact Experiment with Unit-02.)

The Ghost sighed, looking down at the corrupted Light in the Core. If she concentrated hard enough, she could make out the outline of her own soul; it was being endlessly bombarded by the strange energy of the Taken. " _..hmm...now what...?_ "

A soft siren song answered, from far off yet so very near: **let the Deep claim everything...  
**  
It was subtle, and omnipresent. If she remained for too long, then she might succumb. But she was _missing_ something...what was it? " _Think._ " It was getting harder. " _Think._ " The Darkness was so very...soothing, even as it dispersed and muddied her connection with the Light. " _Think._ " She should probably get out of here; there was nothing left, it seemed. Only a mere trace, an outline of spiritual darkness that roughly resembled her old man.

(Her father had known that she _more_ than met the qualifications required of prospective Pilots. It was only when she got older that she would realize how 'coincidental' it had been that she and Asuka had been so close growing up. A way of ensuring future camaraderie? It was a question that she would never get the chance to ask face-to-face.)

But it seemed...such a damn _shame_ , to leave it like this. " _I never thought I'd see you again, you know?_ "

(There was a sense of invincibility, whenever piloting Unit-05. Some would say it was a power high from controlling a four-legged giant, or from experiencing the Light. Occasionally - in private, deep within the crevices of her own mind - she would wonder if it was simply because of her father's presence. After all, he would never let anything bad happen to her...so why not go all out?)

" _It can't end like this..._ "

The song whispered softly: **it will all end...accept it...**

" _I'm forgetting something..._ " All the while, the muffled sounds of battle filtered in through the ethereal shadow...

xxxx

SMASH!

Unit-02 tumbled, roughly pushing onto its feet as the Taken attacked once more.

SMASH!

Through another wall went the crimson Evangelion, crushing whole squads of Hive warriors beneath its bulk. "Okay..." Asuka-3 willed her spirit forward in a wave of implacable force; Unit-02 howled, as a thick octagon of energy rushed forward.

Unit-05 and its spawn unleashed blasts of poisonous radiation, stabbing forward with their lances; alas, the A.T. Field was once more split in twain.

"...this is getting _old!_ " growled the Crimson Exo, once more withdrawing _Outbreak Prime._ The SIVA projectiles sparked and swarmed, forcing the Taken to pause.

Then Unit-05 grabbed one of its children by the back and _threw_ it at them.

SMACK!

Unit-02 grunted as the miniature quadruped slammed into its chest, driving it back. Hissing, the smaller giant unleashed a blast of energy from its eye-

"THAT TEARS IT!"

Unit-02's hand reached out, wrapping around the tinier Evangelion's head...and began to squeeze. With a furious clenching of fingers, the head of the Taken was pulped; the red Giant roared and threw the corpse at the horde, which did not hesitate to attack. "YOU ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING!" The Ahamkara had generally been single targets - _two_ on occasion - who had been large and dependent on their Vassals to wreak havoc. The Fallen, although manifold during the short Eliksni Confederation War, had not possessed the strange hardiness of these Taken; her A.T. Field - normally so strong, _so very strong_ \- simply recoiled from these wretched creatures. Even the Hive - whose bodies and weapons surged with power that could cut through spiritual barriers - did not possess such an intrinsically wretched aura.

With a furious cry, Unit-02 withdrew the Lance of Taox, swinging and striking at its opponents, even as they hopped and skipped and ducked and stabbed and _stabbed_...

"I'LL TAKE YOU **ALL** ON!" roared Asuka-3, sounding more like beast than machine.

xxxx

The beastly cry filtered in through the Core of Unit-05...and Mari suddenly blinked. " _Oh._ "

(She had been warned _numerous_ times not to activate it. But Madrid had been put to the torch, and she was the only one who could put a stop to the source. And so she let Unit-05's soul envelop her in its fullness, as the monstrous nature of Evangelion went _wild._ )

" _...that...that could do it._ " She quietly scanned the interior of the Core, interacting with the grooves and notches where the Entry Plug had once interfaced with Unit-05's body and soul. " _...there's still a shape left behind...which means there's a part of you left...right?_ "

The song seemed amused: **that shape is false, and fleeting...**

" _Maybe...but maybe it'll last long enough to make a difference._ " The pink Ghost sighed heavily. " _Invert mode. Code word...the BEAST._ "

Within the Core, there was a sudden spark of Light. The corruption was pierced, oh so slightly, as certain armor restraints gave way.

xxxx

Asuka-3 - scowling angrily as she ripped twin spears out of Unit-02's arm ( _shut up brain, my left arm is still unharmed, damn it!_ ) - was brought out of her combat rage by a series of pylons erupting out of Unit-05's shoulders and back. "What the...?"

The Taken Evangelion went still...

xxxx

The furious flesh of the Evangelion, released of some of its bonds, drew upon more and more Light, to feel the glorious purification of pain, to devour ever more.

But with more Light, it required more soul power - so to speak - in order to channel it properly.

Mari stared quietly as the remnant of her father's soul gained a more defined outline. The song of the Darkness faded...but did not disappear. " _All right then._ "

xxxx

...and _screamed.  
_  
Asuka-3 was taken aback as Unit-05 grabbed at its head, wavering with agony. Its various spawn also shrieked, their forms twisting and morphing at every second. Familiar features - _feminine_ features - manifested and disappeared amongst the shadowy creatures, as their very shape seemed to want to overlap with something else. "The hell...?"

And that's when a comm channel - one that had been unused for centuries - blared through Unit-02. " _ **If you're going to take down Unit-05, now's your chance!**_ " yelled her Ghost, from within Unit-05.

Asuka-3 didn't hesitate; using the Lance of Taox, she pierced one of the mini-abominations through the torso, spearing another one behind it. As they vanished away into nothing, she continued her rampage.

xxxx

Mari idly watched the shivering outline of her father's soul. It was still empty, still bereft of so much...so, _so_ much...but she was grateful to have at least this. " _I'm sorry, you know? I didn't mean for you to get blasted into deep space. Wasn't really thinking at the time._ "

The outline stared (if that even made _sense_ on a soul-to-soul level). There was a hint of a connection, a synchronization of her spirit with this mere remnant.

Even that was enough for her to gasp. " _...you were so alone..._ "

The outline kept staring.

" _...some daughter I turned out to be, neh?_ "

The connection wobbled; the deep, abyssal power of the Taken started to beat down upon them.

The song returned: **No matter how brightly you shine, you will only drown...  
**  
Mari huffed, the outline of her _own_ soul - cocksure, haughty, _way_ too headstrong for her own good - holding strong against the tide, at least for now. " _Yeah. So what?_ "

The comm channel from Unit-02 - distorted by the dark, _not_ -liquid liquid - roared. " **Unit-05's thrashing pretty heavy! You better get out of there!** "

Mari glanced at the remnant of her Evangelion's soul. Glanced at the link between them, the means by which BEAST Mode remained active. Stared at the remnant of her old man...

("If you're going to end up fighting...then I _will_ be in a place where I can always watch over you." Guy Makinami had said that with...conviction that was both fearful and resigned. It wouldn't be until years later, upon retrospection, that she would realize that he had been dreading the loss of his human form, his own flesh and blood...and had made the decision to become the soul of Unit-05 anyway. For her sake.)

...and made a decision. " _No._ "

xxxx

As Unit-02 stomped the last of Unit-05's spawn, Asuka-3 blinked at the blunt answer. "No? _No?_ What do you **_mean_** , _no?!_ "

" ** _If I leave, then the Darkness will reclaim its hold on Unit-05, and we'll have to start this all over again._** "

Unit-05's legs kicked out wildly, forcing Unit-02 to back away. "That's a bullcrap reason and _you KNOW IT!_ "

" ** _Hey, it's a valid one, right? Besides...you could say that I'm repaying a debt. Getting closure. Something along those lines._** "

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" As she roared, Unit-02 ducked and dodged the wild swings of Unit-05's progressive lance, its entire body shuddering amidst a strange, paracausally-induced rampage.

" ** _Who knows, Princess? Who knows..._** "

"Mari..." There was no answer. No playful 'yes?' from her Ghost, her friend, her comrade, her sister in all but blood. "...Mari?"

Unit-05, gripped by wrath and pain, turned its gaze towards her Evangelion. The visor swelled with a humongous concentration of energy, rife with poison and venom and hate and agony and so much _everything_ that she knew, deep down, that it would boil through Unit-02 in an instant.

Impulsively, instinctively, _knowingly_ : the Crimson Exo roared as the Crimson Giant thrust the Crimson Lance forward.

The skull of Unit-05 was strangely pliant, easily parting for the twin prongs of the bident. Caedometric energy pulsed...and the entirety of Unit-05 from the neck up was blown away.

With inexorably and startling swiftness, the Taken Evangelion - its body broken, its shape _sundered_ \- began to narrow down into a shadowy aperture. "Mari?" Still no answer. "MARI?!"

xxxx

Mari shivered at the sudden force, and that wide maw that seemed to grow exponentially. " _...it feels...cold..._ " The form of Unit-05 began to fade and dissipate into nothing. Slowly, but surely. The Darkness was closing in. " _...hell of a way to go, huh old-timer?_ "

The outline of her father's soul remained quiet and unmoving.

" _After leaving you behind...this is the least I could do, you know?_ " The outline of her own soul embraced that of her father's. " _This time...you won't be alone..._ "

And thus they both fell, into the Deep.

xxxx

As Unit-05's disintegrating body disappeared into a swirling void, Asuka-3 stared blankly. _Did she...?_

(She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette in glasses, suspicious at the sudden decision by her father to introduce her to this... _newbie._ So what if she was his assistant's daughter? That didn't make her special. "So..." The girl readjusted her eyeglasses, an odd little smile on her face. "...this is who I'm replacing, huh?" Oh, it was _on._ It would be years - twenty, to be precise - before she legitimately apologized for headbutting Mari in the face, but four-eyes would only laugh it off and say that she had _totally_ had it coming.)

 _...did she just...?_

(Their parents had been conniving tricksters! Playing on her competitive spirit and Mari's own desire to be a little _troll_ only made them go further and farther than all of the other prospective candidates, solely because of how much they pushed each other onward. It was no surprise that they were ultimately chosen to be the Pilots of Europe's two Evangelions. At the time...they hadn't known what the implications would be for her mother, or for Mari's father.)

 _...she did..._

(It had been less than ten years into the Cataclysm when NERV-Germany finally fell. Her father had been one of the fatalities. Thanks to Evangelion, they survived. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. Fortunately, Mari was willing to cry for her. Not because Mari wanted to, but because the damn four-eyes knew that _she_ wanted to. )

 _...that..._

(Her Evangelion and Unit-05 stood back-to-back, facing two Ahamkara rampaging through the ruins of Sicily. By the end of the battle, the island would be no more. But they still survived, because they had each other to count on. Alas...that was the last battle she fought alongside Mari, as the next mission would be the one where Unit-05 was lost for good. She didn't know who felt worse: herself for no longer having a comrade that she trusted above all others...or Mari, who could no longer join her on the field of battle.)

 _...that..._

(Memories of those first years after awakening into a Post-Collapse world were stark and vivid, but colorless. No matter how her reputation grew, she remained alone, for there was no one that she could trust.)

The void had narrowed down to an orb the size of a minivan.

 _...that BITCH!  
_  
Unit-02's fingers, surging with Light, tore into the hole, grabbing at its real-yet-not-real edge. "You damn HYPOCRITE!" The realm beyond sucked greedily at her Eva's Light, and the sensation of numbness crept into her fingers. "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THE _**EASY**_ WAY OUT?!"

The aperture, that hungry and gaping maw, refused to widen, no matter how much Unit-02 struggled.

So she decided to _hell_ with it. "HOW _DARE_ YOU?"

Unit-02's right fist reared back, covered by so many overlapping A.T. Fields that it almost looked like a solid orb of orange.

"JUST _WHO_ THE _**HELL**_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The Evangelion's shining fist _plowed_ into the black void, and reality itself cracked, as the Light invaded the Darkness.

xxxx

For a brief and glorious moment, the Deep was pierced by a triumphant glow.

". _..hmm..?_ " Mari sleepily gazed up, looking at a familiar Giant reach down. " _...Unit...02...?_ "

" **MARI!** " That was Asuka-3's voice. She didn't seem to care about the surge of dark power swarming around her Evangelion's glowing form. " **GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!** "

" _...what...?_ " Why was it so hard to think?

There was the strange impression of being grabbed. Not by Unit-02 from above, it was too _far_...but around her shoulders, by hands that were steady and sure. She turned, looking back down (was there even a down anymore? The Deep was everywhere...) at her father's soul. " _...daddy...?_ "

The outline of the once-human spirit was flickering wildly. The Deep had robbed Unit-05 of almost everything, corrupting even the Light within its Core. Her father's soul appeared as Darkness that was _shaped_ like him, instead of him being shaped by the Darkness...but BEAST Mode had allowed the Light to filter through that shadow, washing away the pitiless murk. Her synchronization with that remnant allowed him to remember himself, if only through a faded and cloudy mirror...but it was enough for him to do one last thing as her father.

A battered and broken mountain of intent and sheer _will_ flowed from the remnant into her very being.

 **LIVE.**

Then, without warning, the last vestiges of Guy Makinami tossed her up into Unit-02's outstretched hand.

She only managed to get one last glimpse, of her father's soul vanishing completely into oblivion, before she was ripped away.

xxxx

Unit-02 shot backwards, right hand clenched around something small yet so very precious. The crimson Giant landed roughly on its hindquarters, right as the Taken void snapped shut like wretched jaws.

Asuka-3 willed her Evangelion's hand to unfurl, revealing the tiny pink form of her Ghost. The little drone was blinking dumbly, as though she had no clue how she had ended up there. "You," she growled, making sure Unit-02's speakers were set to maximum volume. "Inside the Core. NOW."

xxxx

Mari Makinami knew that Asuka's demand would be followed up by lots of shouting. So she wearily resigned herself, teleporting into the Evangelion's Core in a flash of Light...and immediately found herself in the clutches of a very angry Exo. " _...go ahead and vent._ "

Asuka-3's synthetic eyes narrowed. "Oh, you think this is just _venting_ , do you?" If her Guardian had still possessed lungs, she would be breathing _fire_ right now. "You stupid... **baka**... **dummkopf**! What the hell do you think you were trying to pull?"

" _...it came out all right in the end, didn't it?_ " she said, subdued.

"Don't be a smart-ass!" snarled the Crimson Exo. "You nearly...you could have been...!" Spitting out the words seemed to physically pain the synthetic woman. "...after all that crap you gave me on the Moon, you had the _gall_ to try and pull THIS **scheiße**?!"

Mari blinked. Thought back to the event in question.

(Deep beneath NERV-Luna, and surrounded by the Hive on all sides, she knew that her Guardian wouldn't survive for much longer. And so she heartily suggested that they withdraw. Then Asuka-2 resolutely thought, _When I give you the signal, I want you make a break for it._ That, of course, just would not STAND.)

" _...I guess it is a fair point_ ," she muttered.

"Don't just sit there and TAKE it, you stupid bitch!" roared Asuka-3. "After everything we've gone through, you were just going to let it all go and DIE?!" Left unsaid: 'and leave me behind', but it was still quite blatant subtext. "I'm sure that would have worked out _great_ for me! No longer a Guardian, in the middle of Oryx's damned fleet?! Sure, I've still got Mama with me, but that didn't exactly mean a thing when I died after the first time fighting Crota, either!" The unsaid implication: 'if I died then, there was no more do-over'. "Did you ever think about _that?!_ "

In all honesty, it hadn't crossed her mind. She had been preoccupied with more pressing matters. " _No, I didn't._ "

Her short and almost mulish responses finally seemed to get through to Asuka-3, who looked at her with bared teeth. "...what the hell is with you?"

And wasn't _that_ the one hundred thousand Glimmer question? " _...you've always had your mother, you know?_ "

(After bringing Asuka-2 back to life as a Titan, there had been plenty of catching up to do. But, before long, the Exo's thoughts turned back towards the Clash of Giants...towards the Moon, where Unit-02 had been left behind.)

" _Even during those years where you had lost Unit-02, you still had something resembling hope, you know? Even if you had to look high and low, you_ knew _that you would find your Evangelion...and you did. Even if you then lost it again after fighting Crota on the Moon...Unit-02 was still there. Your_ mother _was still there, even if she couldn't answer..._ "

(The first time they managed to breach the ontological barrier guarding NERV-Luna - quite by accident, really! - they had managed to find the immense Anomaly, containing a seemingly comatose and unresponsive Unit-02. No matter what they did, they could not get the Evangelion to emerge from stasis...but at the same time, she was happy, because Asuka hadn't lost her mother. Not for good.)

" _...but you still HAD her._ " She looked up, sullenly staring right into her Guardian's face. " _I never got that kind of closure with my old man, you know? One moment, I'm fighting an Ahamkara with Unit-05...and the next, I'm waking up in a hospital, being told that Unit-05 is gone, and beyond our reach...it sucked, you know? But I got over it...well, I thought I did. Guess not, eh?_ " Because the moment Unit-05 had reappeared - even though it had been Taken - she had done her damnedest to try and do _something._ " _Because let's be honest...if our positions had been reversed? If it had been Unit-02 that had been Taken...you would have delved into that Core without hesitation._ "

Asuka-3 was silent.

And then she decided to dig deeper, just so she could let it out. " _And then you would've seen the miserable shell that was left behind...that was all that's left...and you would have tried to find some way to make it better. No matter how stupid it was._ " As far as parents went, Asuka's mother complex _far_ outstripped anything that she had. " _So I'm sorry for being an idiot. But I can't say that I would have done it any different._ "

The Ghost waited for her Guardian to say something. Anything. Finally...

"...Mari."

Her synthetic eye slowly expanded. " _Yes?_ "

"...shut up," fondly grumbled Asuka-3, a strange little smile on her face. "... **Gott** , we're so damn hopeless..." Left unsaid: 'don't scare me like that again.'

" _Hey now, that's not how a Guardian should be talking._ " Subtext: 'And how many times have you scared me?'

"I practically wrote the _book_ on how to be a Guardian." The unsaid rejoinder: 'It comes with the job.'

" _I'll make sure to let the Vanguard know that when we're done._ " Hidden underneath: 'I'm glad you agree with me.'

"Hmph. Whatever." There was no subtext. The easy verbal jousts, the calm and expected back and forth...that was ground that had been well-trodden, over the centuries. Her shortsighted aim had nearly ended in disaster and ultimate death...but Asuka had turned it around, like she had so many times before. At least this time...there had been closure.

(The first time she synchronized with Unit-05, there was a single, overwhelming impression of arms wrapping around her, to keep her safe. It was the best feeling ever, because that meant she didn't need to worry about protecting herself. She could devote her entire being to tearing apart the damned Ahamkara!)

' _...good bye, daddy._ ' A reassuring _ping_ of thought and motherly affection came from the soul within Unit-02, offering the closest thing there was to condolences. ' _Thanks, Kyoko._ '

BOOM!

Unit-02's shoulder blocked a massive Arc bolt, breaking them out of their conversation. Asuka-3 grunted, looking around the ruins and wreckage of the corridor they stood in; large Knights were approaching, while hordes of foot soldiers began to fire down at them from above. "Ah. Right. We're still in a Hive warship."

" _Well, let's fix that,_ " commented Mari as she replenished Asuka-3's Light.

The Titan chuckled, letting the power surge and crackle...and let it flow into her Evangelion. "Let's _redecorate_."

Unit-02 howled as lines of Arc energy roiled around it; its grip tightened around the Lance of Taox as a great A.T. Field began to swirl.

xxxx

/One Minute Later/

The outer hull of the Hive warship suddenly exploded in a shower of debris and rubble, the pieces shooting away through the vacuum of space.

Unit-02 hung onto some broken framework, stopping its forward momentum with a little metaphysical aid. Going back for miles, a massive hole - gouged opened by piercing electricity, an ancient weapon, and a spiritual battering ram - sizzled with the remnants of the electromagnetic discharge. "Well, _I_ certainly feel better already."

" _...hey, quick question._ "

Asuka-3 turned towards her Ghost. "Yeah?"

" _Why didn't you try out the new_ _ **stuff**_ _?_ "

"Didn't want to get tangled inside the warship. It's more suited for open space combat."

" _Boo. And you had so much fun practicing on the way over!_ "

"Well..." The Exo gazed ahead through Unit-02's eyes, watching the back-and-forth combat between the Cabal and Hive, with Saturn floating impassively in the background. "...I'm sure I'm going to get a chance sooner or later."

And then, at that moment...there was a flickering waver of energy, discharging beyond the edge of the battle: the distinct signs of Cabal vessels dropping out of warp speed. Except...it just kept going.

" _...I think I'm going to bank on 'sooner',_ " remarked her Ghost.

"...yeah. Fancy that," grumbled Asuka-3.

xxxx

Aboard the flight deck of _The Immortal_ , the Exalted stood stoically, arms crossed with an authoritative character. Within its Core, Dominus Ghaul listened in silence as the various battle groups of the Cabal fleet moved into position. The Red Legion, the Skyburners, and the Dusk Bringers had been fighting Oryx's fleet ever since the beginning of the war. Now came reinforcements. Not _just_ from the Red Legion and Skyburners further in-system, but also the Dust Giants, the Siege Dancers, and the Dawn Breakers. Soon, more would be arriving from the Outer Planets.

But for now, this grand task force - a thousand ships strong! - would unleash its fury upon the Taken King.

Thus did the Emperor of the Cabal give the order to his fleet. " _ **Crush**_ them." And so they unleashed hell.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Blasphemous Vision**

 **" _From the Journals of Toland, the Shattered_ "**

 **As I write this, all of existence is drawing down to a singular focus. Even events beyond our universe's scope will be affected by what will transpire.**

 **Humanity. Awoken. Cabal. Vex. Hive. A furious cocktail of competing interests and mutually exclusive goals.**

 **The Taken, and their King. Rei Ayanami. The Progenitors. The Guardians. All servants with an intrinsic link - a binding chain, you see? - to greater powers.**

 **The Traveler. The Worms. In this limited space, they are the epitome of their respective sides.**

 **The Light. The Darkness. Two sides of a single coin, rife with teeth and jaws that seek to devour the other, without end, without remorse.**

 **Evangelion. The _thing_ that breaks all the rules, the work that establishes an entirely new genre, the paracausal equivalent of the atomic bomb.**

 **No, the destructive parallels are not what I'm considering, pay ATTENTION. It's all about the complete and utter change in the paradigm!**

 **The geopolitical and cultural landscape before nuclear weapons, and after? They might as well have been from entirely different worlds! Likewise, for when the Traveler made itself known to the people of Earth.**

 **Evangelion is the same thing, but on a much grander scale, a _cosmic_ scale, where the fates of entire galaxies hang in the balance. We stand on the precipice of a new creation, where the old rules of existence will no longer be preeminent.**

 **Rei Ayanami has made her choice.**

 **I look forward to the choice of Shinji Ikari. I have full confidence that he will do what is proper.**

 **I can see you rolling your eyes at those words, but it was quite intentional. Not _right_ , not NECESSARY... _PROPER._**

 **When it comes time to _make_ that choice...well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**


	74. The Strongest Fireteam(s)

**Grimoire: The Vanguard**

 **" _Of all our walls, they are the last, and the strongest._ "**

 **Formed in the wake of the Faction Crisis, and bloodied by Six Fronts, the Vanguard came to represent all that was good and great about Guardians: knowledge, strength, diligence, wisdom, cunning, and stability. Even Hunters, flighty as they are, look to their representative and feel comfort.**

 **Beyond their tactical acumen and strategic insights, the Vanguard are considered the best of the best in terms of power and skill. That no one has seriously stepped up to the challenge the tenure of Osiris, Saint-14, and Cayde-6 is telling.**

xxxx

/The Dark Forest/

"An unusual choice of garb," remarked Ikora Rey, her hands calmly holding onto _Invective_.

"You wait until _now_ to comment?"

The female Warlock gazed at the Vanguard Commander; he had departed from his distinctive canine helm and starkly colorful wardrobe, settling on more diminished robes with various accents of aged gold. His face was covered from the nose down by a cloth mask, and his golden helm now bore an avian shape; aside from the _feathers_ that adorned his shoulders, the most eye-catching items were his twin bracers that glowed white. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought them to be the _Sunbreakers_...except they did not shine with burning fire. "...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had _radiolaria_ in those things."

"You would be correct."

Ikora arched an eyebrow.

"It was an idea I had, after our Guardians returned from the Black Garden." _Ah; he refers to Chief._ "To realize that radiolaria could be severed from their Minds that control them...well, it was something that required investigation." The male Warlock twisted his right arm, looking at the Light-infused slurry within. "I had wanted to start working on more extensive armor, but this was all I had finished before the Nine attacked the City."

"If you start converting into a machine in front of me, I will shoot you."

"As would be right, but fret not; I've done the proper level of comparative analysis. Without a connection to the Vex Network, they cannot act per their Pattern."

"Asher Mir has documented that their self-replication subroutines are passive."

"And my Light is actively inhibiting that," countered Osiris. "Trust me, Sagira has already thrown every argument into my face as to why this is a bad idea."

"I'm sure."

Silence fell, as the two continued their trek towards the Shard of the Traveler. The frantic sounds of conflict - Fallen weapons fire, and Hive screams - echoed from ahead. "...so," said Osiris, breaking that quiet interlude, "how much did Dr. Akagi decide to say?" She didn't know _what_ look came into her eyes, but the man quickly assuaged, "Peace. Given the presence of Lysander, the Speaker's absence, and my incapacitation...I simply thought that she would pick that as her time to try and bring more people on board, so to speak. Especially given your temporary position as the Warlock Vanguard."

"...you would be correct," she admitted.

"I see. And how much are you aware of?"

"...the Speaker's identity as Gendo Ikari. His cooperation with Rei Ayanami. Nokris. The Exo Stranger. The Blasphemous Vision."

"So, quite a bit, in other words."

"As much as we were all mutually aware of at the time. Aside from the heads of the Consensus, Hawthorne was also present."

"And your thoughts?"

"...I think you and Gendo were playing an _exceedingly_ dangerous game."

"And I certainly agree. But unless the Speaker overtly acted against the City...I chose to let things play out, to see exactly how this timeline would unfold, in spite of Sagira's disagreements." There was a slight pause, and the Warlock's eyes suddenly curled with exasperation. "Yes, Sagira, _especially_ in spite of your disagreements."

Ikora resisted the urge to roll her eyes; she was not unfamiliar with the prospect of arguing with one's Ghost both mentally _and_ aloud at the same time.

"Just out of curiosity, have the Iron Lords been made aware?" inquired Osiris.

"And by 'Iron Lords', you mean Zavala and Katsuragi?" Because to be honest, even if that Guardian Order had inducted new members over the past year...when people thought of Iron Lords, the first ones who _always_ came to mind were the Iron Lady and the former student of Saladin Forge. "I recommended to Saint-14 and Cayde-6 that it would be a good idea to...let their respective partners know the Speaker's identity."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I don't believe that Gendo Ikari is dead," answered Ikora.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

"...hmm."

" _That was unsolicited._ "

"Merely wondering about affairs back on Earth."

" _Shouldn't you be focusing on getting to the MAGI?_ "

"We'll get there when we get there...now, where were we Calus?"

" ** _But of course, my Herald! So, after consolidating my power, I extended a hand of mercy and friendship to my vanquished rivals and their sundered houses. A fantastic feast of carnal pleasure ensued, with exquisite wine and the most potent aphrodisiacs!_** "

"...and I imagine that is when Caiatl was conceived?"

" ** _You guess correctly!_** "

Fuyutsuki sighed.

xxxx

Osiris nodded. "I would not be surprised. He is quite...hardy."

"Which is why I believe that they should know, at least...in the event that we run into him again."

"You think that it is a possibility?"

Ikora nodded. "Given the convergence of these events...I doubt that he'll stay out of it."

xxxx

/Elsewhere within the Dark Forest/

Lord Zavala looked heavily at the Titan Vanguard. "...that..."

"Is very significant information," admitted Saint-14, brushing some dead leaves and brush out of his crest. "I know."

"...for the Speaker...to have worked so closely with an entity like Rei Ayanami...?"

"I know."

"...how...how could he have tolerated-?!"

"Because he was of the belief that it was the best chance for humanity's survival."

"At what costs?! At what expense?!"

"...I'm afraid we won't know until the end of all this." Saint-14 quietly gripped his shotgun, trying to peer through the ethereal fog; the flash of fire and arcane bolts could be seen. "For now...we have a Hive god to kill."

xxxx

"...I don't think Zavala will take Gendo's actions or motives lightly," murmured Osiris.

"Given his character? I doubt it." If anything, even _if_ the Speaker was truly dead and gone, Zavala would still try and retroactively tarnish the man's memory and reputation. If she were a Hunter, she'd probably bet a tidy sum of Glimmer on it. "And Lady Katsuragi will be even worse."

"...are you sure it's a good idea for _Cayde-6_ to be the one to break the news?"

"I know that Cayde-6 is capable of being serious. And he actually _can_ be tactful when it is absolutely necessary."

xxxx

/Elsewhere within the Dark Forest/

Their trek through the corrupted woods had been largely quiet, save for the occasional commentary on the ongoing battles of the Second Cataclysm. Like, for example, the recent affairs in the Reef.

"...I hope Ritsuko's doing okay," said Misato, kept the high ground by jumping from branch to branch.

Cayde-6 shrugged, following along the ground below. "Eh, I'm sure she's fine."

"You think so?"

"Sure, she's proven herself to be a capable survivor. By the way, did you know that Gendo Ikari was the Speaker?"

Misato, in midair jump, promptly crashed through several branches and landed _harshly_ on the ground.

The Exo stared quietly at the fallen Hunter. "...so, that's a no then?"

xxxx

Osiris outright laughed in Ikora's face.

Ikora arched an eyebrow at the Vanguard Commander's outburst...and then started thinking about Cayde's reputation. "...hmm."

"I've worked with him for decades, Ikora. I've also heard plenty of stories in my time about the Iron Lady's antipathy for her former employer in the Time Before...and you trusted _Cayde-6_ to break that bit of information?"

"...a possible oversight on my part."

To the east, there was the sound of a Golden Gun firing.

"...let's keep moving," remarked Osiris, his eyes briefly glancing up at the massive bulk of Xivu Arath's war-moon.

"Are you not concerned about Cayde? He might be Cayde-7 by the time we run into him."

The man chuckled. "Sagira liked that one...but no. If there's something else I know about Cayde, it's his capacity to avoid consequences."

xxxx

Cayde-6 ran like his life depended on it.

' _I'm impressed you actually dodged those bullets._ '

 _Hey, I'm capable of dodging plenty!  
_  
' _From the Iron Lady?_ '

"GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT!"

 _It was a STRATEGIC decision.  
_  
' _I'm sure._ '

 _Shut up, Buck!  
_  
He barely managed to outpace a _thrown_ Iron Battle Axe, which embedded into the bark of a dead oak. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and promptly ran _faster._ "Huh." _She threw that Axe from thirty meters away.  
_  
' _...so, still thinking that it was a strategic decision?_ '

 _Seriously Buck, NOT HELPING!  
_  
"HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?!" roared the she-beast; there was the chunky sound of an axe being torn away, followed by the creaking groan of a falling tree.

' _Aren't you going to answer? It's not like you knew for_ that _long._ '

 _If I stopped to answer, it would give her time to catch up!  
_  
And that's when he came upon a shrub-covered ledge, overlooking a field of catastrophe; peering through the shrubbery, he caught a brief glimpse of Fallen from the House of Arael fighting desperately against a legion of Hive, before remembering that something even _deadlier_ was coming from behind. _Well. This is bad._ He turned around, noting the incarnation of fury getting _closer_. "Can we talk?!"

The woman raised her axe.

Cayde-6 promptly ducked down, impulsively diving forward. His shoulders slammed into her shins...and her momentum carried her past the shrubs. "YOU SON OF A-!" Her words were cut off as she fell into the battle beyond.

The Hunter Vanguard blinked, slowly peering back over the tainted flora; Misato Katsuragi had already taken to smashing her Battle Axe against the nearest group of Hive, working out her frustration the old-fashioned way. _See Buck? A STRATEGIC decision._

' _You do realize this won't make her any less angry?_ '

 _It'll give me more time to think of a valid excuse to run away._

xxxx

As Misato fell into the clearing beneath the ledge, her eyes took in the scene at an instant: a gigantic war-moon slowly sucking up pieces of the Shard; manifold Fallen from House Arael fighting Hive from the War Progeny; a column of emerald fire boring into the crust; a singular Ketch lying in ruins, yet still serving as a rallying point for the Fallen; the bloodthirsty frenzy of overwhelming invaders, facing the agonized defense of the besieged.

Yet as her Iron Battle Axe surged with Solar energy, and shimmered orange with an extension of her very soul, her thoughts roiled with the fury of one betrayed. _If Cayde-6 knew...did Saint-14? Did Osiris?_ Who else knew? _Did Ritsuko?_ Hard to imagine otherwise. It was hard to reconcile the people she knew with the level of deception required to keep the Speaker's identity a secret for so long. _Right under my nose, the entire time!_ She sidestepped an incoming cleaver, and ended the Knight with a fiery edge. _How...?!_ The Speaker was a legendary figure, an icon amongst the people of the City, a beloved man of good character. _HOW...?!_

(As she chugged down another beer, Ritsuko Akagi stared bluntly at her. "No Misato, I don't think you'll get approval to change Commander Ikari's callsign." The blonde lightly sipped from her cocktail glass. "Even if Bastard King _would_ be appropriate...")

The implications were dizzying. She blustered through it with force and willpower, focusing her energy on the horde around her. _Was he still working with Rei? How much was he involved?_ It was impossible to believe that the Commander of NERV would have been unaware of Rei's connection with Nokris; in like manner, if Rei had still been _acting_ in their world since the Collapse, it was equally unlikely that the man had been unaware. _What the hell was he up to?!_ She lightly tossed a Tripmine Grenade behind her; her Battle Axe biting into the face of an Acolyte coincided with the grenade exploding beneath a pursuing Knight. _Who all knew?!_ That was really the kicker, the one knife that twisted at her insides more than anything else: the fact that people had apparently known, and had tried to keep it a secret. And if Gendo Ikari had kept his identity a secret from the public, heavens knew that there were only nefarious motivations involved!

And yet...

(It was a sign of just how shook up the kid had been, that Shinji actively interrupted her, and began spilling his emotional guts out. "Both of them...they never _cared_...and they never _**loved**_ me.")

 _To speak so vividly of his mother and father..._

(The nature of the Ghost and Guardian connection was one that she took seriously, and never took for granted. However...by the time Shinji Ikari cried himself to sleep in her arms, she found herself glaring quietly at the silent form of his Ghost. If she ended up talking, she knew the anger would come spilling out, and never stop. She would never be able to fully trust or speak politely with Yui ever again.)

 _...he had to have confronted them in person._ Which meant that Shinji must have known that Gendo was the Speaker. _Had_ to have known. It fit like a perfect puzzle piece...and that was the saddest part, she mused, as she used her Axe as a balancing pole, slamming the head into the ground before lashing out with A.T. Field-enhanced kicks. If that was indeed true...then that meant Shinji had kept the man's identity a secret. Even from her. _Why, Shinji-kun? Why would you bother doing ANYTHING for him?!_ After everything that had happened during the First Cataclysm, the very thought of Shinji doing his father any favors was utterly flabbergasting. _What was your reason...?  
_  
There was an incoming roar; an Ogre, fists bearing the broken pieces of shattered Servitors, charged with fists held high.

SMASH!

Misato was already airborne, having used both her Light and her A.T. Field to ascend; manifesting an orange platform above her, the Hunter flipped over and kicked off of the ethereal octagon. Screaming downward, the Iron Lady raised her Battle Axe.

 **BOOM!  
**  
A fiery maelstrom consumed the Ogre and numerous Hive. Landing harshly in the scorched ground left by the impact, Misato quickly rose up. The horde was still coming. _I'm going to live through this...and I'm going to get a reason, Shinji-kun._ If nothing else, she knew that there _had_ to be one. _In the meantime...I'm going to work out my frustration on THESE jackasses._ "COME GET SOME!" she howled, as she proceeded to demonstrate to the Hive just _why_ she was the Iron Lady.

xxxx

Cayde-6 winced at the sight of Misato Katsuragi tearing into the Hive with the kind of ferocity one would expect from a half-starved Bardielim stumbling upon a room of schoolchildren. "Boy."

' _She helped out during Saint's crusade against the Fallen after Six Fronts._ '

"...oh yeah, they had a 'rage-off' didn't they?"

' _Never had there been a competition of who could be angriest with such collateral damage._ '

"...I had forgotten all about that." Damned memory. "Well...might as well cover her six." He gazed over the expansive battlefield, knowing that the Titan pair would be approaching from his left, and the Warlock duo would be attacking from his right. "It's time to get to work," he said, flexing his fingers.

(Akagi-80 stared dryly at him. "Should have known you would have shown up once word got out." But of course! Like the idea of _finally_ upgrading his Exo chassis wouldn't have been the best thing ever.)

It had been hard to process at first, the idea that his body could actually be changed and altered. The upgrades that he _desired_ would have been nice: artificial olfactory sensors, enhanced kinetic suites, or even cybernetic taste buds! But no; they would have made things seem too _different_. They would have interfered with his intrinsic combat skills, thrown off his instinctive responses.

' _Keep telling yourself that._ '

 _Shut up, Buck! What have I told you about interrupting my internal monologue?!  
_  
' _To do it early and often._ '

Cayde-6 snorted, readjusting his cloak and hood. "Remind me to stuff you into a cotton sock and use you as a bludgeon." He quietly pulled up his sleeves, latching them onto some clamps that were located right below the elbow. Inside his forearms, covered by a mix of plasteel and spinmetal, were SIVA cores connected to his very Core by a plethora of sapphire wire.

(He awoke from the procedure, and _felt_ the new connections. Looking down at his hands, he calmly tested the new additions...and grinned with glee. It was time for a quick foray in the Crucible!)

The Exo Hunter leapt down, landing adroitly on the ground with a brief expulsion of Light. The nearest Thralls snarled, sensing his presence, and charged at him with abandon. Grinning, Cayde-6 held up his hands...and formed finger guns with his thumb and index finger. Seamlessly, the index fingers actually transformed into barrels, which began firing red bolts at the Hive. "Pew!" Heads began to explode. "Pew, pew!" And so the deadly dance of bullets began.

The SIVA-forged projectiles flashed forward, striking at high velocity and exploding on contact. His stores of Glimmer would restore his ammunition instantly; if all else failed, he could absorb basic materials through his hands - which would be broken down and processed by the SIVA in his arms - to convert into more projectiles. In other words, for all practical purposes, he had activated the Infinite Ammo Glitch.

"Pew pew pew!"

And it was glorious.

Cayde-6 skipped past the disintegrating Hive, calmly making 'shooty' noises with his mouth. Why? Because he felt like it, that's why!

Jumping over a pile of ashes, the Exo noticed that he had finally gotten the attention of some Acolytes. With a malicious grin, his middle finger also extended, giving his guns two more additional barrels. "Bang!" His arms bent and contorted at various angles, unleashing a storm of bullets without end and without mercy. "Bang bang!" He spun around on his feet - cloak twirling _majestically_ around him - and fire, unleashing a precise yet deadly wave of destruction. As more Hive collapsed into dust, the Hunter found himself in the midst of heavier fighting, with Knights fighting Araelus and Servitors without relent. Further ahead, in the thick of the melee, was the living pyre that was the Iron Lady.

A Hive Knight raised its cleaver to sunder an injured Baron of House Arael; before it could launch the killing blow, Cayde pressed his index finger against the monster's temple. "Pew." The beast's head exploded, and the body collapsed; turning towards the fallen Fallen-

' _I swear to GOD, Cayde-!_ '

 _Hey, let me have my puns, dammit!  
_  
Anyhow, he turned towards the fallen Fallen, and calmly said. "You owe me. We'll work out the terms later." Then, he continued onward, leaving the avian creature to stare confusedly at his back. "Bang, bang, bang!"

The number of Knights was starting to get heavier. So he went ahead and extended _all_ of his fingers, thumb included. "Batabatabatabatabatabatabatabatabatabata!" Mimicking the rapid fire of a machine gun, the Exo's fingers unleashed red hell upon the Hive, clearing a path towards Misato. Ducking and dodging between the incoming enemy fire - all the while returning pinpoint shots to the face - he eventually found himself standing back-to-back with Lady Katsuragi. "Yo."

"Don't think this doesn't mean I haven't forgiven you!"

"Figured we could settle it later. Maybe we could have another dance?"

"Please, like that would make it better!" Her exclamation was punctuated by her Iron Battle Axe cleaving a Knight in two, followed up by an A.T. Field-enhanced punch to its comrade. "Besides, we both know I'm the better dancer."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Bang!"

Misato finally glanced over her shoulder, noting his upgrades. "...huh. Neat."

"Yep." With utmost seriousness, he turned to stare, holding his right hand up as though he were posing for an action movie. "I am now the world's foremost expert on the combat art of Finger Banging™."

Misato actually looked dumbstruck...

' _Oh, for Traveler's sake, Cayde..._ '

...and then she burst out _laughing_. " **HA!** Good one. Maybe I won't kill you _too_ bad when this is all said and done." She turned back - sidestepping the downward swing of a Knight's cleaver - and promptly kicked her opponent in the crotch. The metaphysically-empowered kick sent it flying, nearly split in half.

The Hunter Vanguard chuckled, though not too nervously. "You'll have to get in line." Focusing back on the legion of the War Progeny, Cayde-6 embraced the power of the Sun, imbuing his hands with the power of the Golden Gun. Extending his fingers forward, the the Exo calmly said, "Boom."

 _ **BOOOM!  
**_  
Ten simultaneous thunderclaps occurred as Cayde's fingers unleashed ten Golden Gun bullets, carving rows of fiery obliteration through the Hive's ranks. Although his burning aura immediately faded, the Exo could not help but pump his fist. "I am _awesome._ "

xxxx

"It seems Lady Katsuragi and Cayde-6 have already made their presence known," remarked Lord Zavala, his piercing blue gaze cutting through the murky gloom of the Dark Forest.

"I'm not surprised," answered Saint-14, already focusing on the Light within his body; focusing on the current, its flow, its very essence. "Our objective is the pillar of fire that's digging into the Earth." That great emerald pyre, blazing brightly, provided an ominous character to the entire battlefield. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," remarked the Iron Lord, calmly raising his claymore; its Solar core thrummed with fiery power. "Though, I must ask...you did not partake of any of Suzuhara's A.T. Field training."

"The time it would have taken for me to truly learn the lessons would have taken me away from the Vanguard for too long...and I could not afford to step away after the fall of the City."

"I do not doubt your skills or combat prowess. But it has provided me numerous...tactical advantages. A shame that you won't be able to use them."

Saint-14 huffed. "From my understanding, the A.T. Field is simply the border that separates our 'self' from others, and is how we can channel the Light. If you can manipulate your A.T. Field, your tactical applications for your Light increase dramatically." Something that he would admittedly look into...but at a later time. For the time being, he would be enough. "But I have always endeavored to let the Light speak for me." A Void aura blossomed around the Exo Titan - burning with all the intensity of starfire - as twin shields manifested on his arms. "And this battle shall be _no_ different." The Bright Crusader charged, flinging one swirling discus of violet energy into the deathly throngs of Hive. By the time he threw the second shield, another one had already manifested on his other arm, which he proceeded to throw as well. And so the process continued, over and over, until the sky was alight with brilliant discs of devouring Void, swerving around Fallen soldiers and focusing only on the Hive.

Zavala chuckled. "No..." His body crackled with Arc energy, right as his fiery claymore swirled with his A.T. Field. "...I suppose it isn't." And thus did the Lord of the Iron Banner veer into the fray, roaring gallantly as each strike left crushing waves of fire and lightning in their wake.

xxxx

Osiris actually narrowed his eyes. "My, they're certainly going all out."

"We have thousands of Hive standing between us and that war-moon. And there are probably tens of thousands more in that war-moon above. Perhaps hundreds of thousands." Ikora Rey flung Axiom Bolt after Axiom Bolt amongst the ranks of the Hive; bolstered by her A.T. Field, each orb split into dozens of seeking projectiles that sought out the ghoulish creatures. "If we're going to stop this ritual of Xivu Arath's, we cannot do anything less."

"I suppose so." The male Warlock sighed, channeling the Light into his bracers; the radiolaria within seemed to shimmer. "Have to tweak it just...right..."

"What are you planning?"

"It was a thought I had during those many years I spent evacuating the people of the City." Those long and plentiful years, where - in the periods between rescuing Guardians and civilians - there had been plenty of time to think, and ponder, and _imagine._ "I have, admittedly, not had the chance to partake of Sakura Suzuhara's training regarding A.T. Field manipulation...all I have to go on are some tidbits of knowledge from the Speaker."

"I would have thought that he would have shared everything with you."

"He was the sort who kept certain things close to the vest, as you well know. That extended to my time as his apprentice." It was a practice that had never really gone away. "But I was able to at least develop..." _Use the radiolaria; they are microscopic lifeforms, split from the Collective that once controlled them. Refract your spirit through these thousands and thousands of radioliara...channel the Light through those metaphysical conduits...and carry my very image with it!_ "... _ **this.**_ " His bracers blazed brightly...and with a sudden crackle of energy, a glowing copy of Osiris manifested beside him, made of solid Light, yet burning a golden yellow. Then there was another. And another. Until finally, two _dozen_ clones of the Warlock Vanguard stood, shining like beacons in the Dark Forest.

Ikora arched an eyebrow. "That...is very impressive." Osiris manifested a Dawnblade; so did each of his copies. But the movements were not exact, or the same; there was _variation_ , which made Ikora's eyes actually widen. "They are...independent."

"This is no time for gawking, Ikora!" The Vanguard Commander held his sword in a ready pose. "We have a battle to win."

"I suppose we do."

And as the Voidwalker continued her onslaught of annihilation, the Sunsinger and his clones set upon the Hive with all the ferocity of a tornado, their Dawnblades all singing with fire.

Truly, this was the Strongest Fireteam in all of human history.

xxxx

/The Farm/

Roy-8's nostrils expanded. So to speak. Slots opened and shut, again and again. "Hmm. Still getting used to having a sense of smell."

"Ah, but your soul is singing with joy!" exclaimed Darod Rowne, one of the Concordat's few active Soulseers. The non-Guardian's right hand - pressed against the Exo's sternum - shimmered with a rather subtle A.T. Field. "I can actually _feel_ the connection. It's very...youthful. Like a doe in springtime!"

"That seems needlessly poetic," grumbled the dark green Exo, blue eyes gleaming as he gazed at the looming form of the war-moon above. "...you know, it just occurred to me that I'll be able to actually smell the Hive now."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Not really. I can just shut my nose off." Slots open. Slots close. Zoop. Zoop. "There are literally no downsides."

"Then you won't mind if I pull out my pipe and see if your sensors can differentiate between classical Turkish and Clovis-brand tobacco," said Darod, pulling a long-stemmed churchwarden pipe from the folds of his brown robes.

"I'd...rather not." There was no telling what would happen if he got particles stuck in his new olfactory sensors. "...how would you have enough Clovis-brand to know instinctively what it smells like?" You know, Darod being with the Concordat and all.

The older man - in terms of physiology, because there was _no_ way that Darod was physically older than him - chuckled. "Believe it or not lad, smuggling is a rather universal practice! Even before the Concordat came back into the Vanguard's good graces, there were quite a few sympathizers in the various factions who managed to smuggle goods out of the City for a pretty penny."

"Huh. Figured the Vanguard would have put a stop to that."

"And what would be the point, pray tell? The people of Earth were still being assisted, and whatever political snafus went on before my time, they apparently weren't important enough to stop it."

Roy-8 huffed. _That's right. Lysander's revolt happened long before this guy was even born._ "Fair enough...so, I did you a favor." Namely, allowing this random old guy to look at his soul just for the sheer novelty of it. "Can I have that spare smoking pipe you promised?"

"And why does someone without taste buds or lungs need one?"

"Part of a trade quest."

The wizened man chuckled. "Sounds convoluted."

"It's more common than you think." At that moment, there was a sudden _ping_ from his Ghost. _Rob?  
_  
' _We've got an alert coming from Lakshmi. Directed to all Guardians within range._ '

 _All? Not just those with the Future War Cult?_

' _Yeah._ '

 _Alert rank?  
_  
' _Indra._ '

 _Oh dear, that's not good._ "Hey old-timer, you might want to see about getting into a shelter."

"What for?"

"Because we're about to have some baddies drop in on us." _Any idea who? Hive? Cabal?  
_  
' _So, she was apparently talking with Clovis-9, who was in the middle of following up with one of his Guardian teams that were on a mission in the Anomalous Zone, and..._ ' As Rob continued to mentally speak at him, motes of crimson light began to appear in the sky, surrounded by fog and angular lines. ' _...well, let's just say that the Vex have suddenly become a LOT more aggressive._ '

 _...fantastic,_ groused Roy-8 as he withdrew his scout rifle. "Well, time to play the hero."

' _Remember to hit the weak point for massive damage!_ '

 _Seriously, why do you remember the most inane things?!_

And that's when the SIVA-enhanced Vex of the Orion Assertive began their assault upon the Farm.

xxxx

Events had escalated beyond an acceptable risk threshold. The Undying Mind had been destroyed thanks to Guardian and Cabal interference. Theosyion, tasked with trying to resurrect Paradeion into the timeline, had reported a failure probability of over ninety percent before Taken belligerents swarmed its defensive lines. There had been no further contact.

And so the SIVA-enhanced Vex acted to pave the way for the arrival of _Panoptes, Infinite Mind._ No matter the cost, they would destroy, and destroy, and destroy. The survival of the Vex was already guaranteed, thanks to their presence in other universes. There was no need to hold back. No need to conserve and plan and forecast and predict.

And so enhanced Harpies descended first from the Gate Network; the _Atalantas_ dropped into a storm of return fire, getting close enough to accomplish their primary task. With crimson explosions, they burst into whole clouds of nanomachines, which then swarmed with all the fury of a plague. The red pestilence swirled and went for the nearest targets - belligerent or otherwise - and began to enact their programming:

 **~purge subvert replicate~**

All residual thought processes of the target were to be purged. All biological systems were to be subverted. Any extraneous parts that were not useful for combat purposes were to be repurposed for nanite production.

Following the initial wave of SIVA, the mainline combatants emerged: Argonauts, and Persei, and Daedali, the empowered versions of Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Minotaurs respectively. Their bodies eached burned with the crimson technology-

POW!

A squad of enhanced Vex were bullied aside by a wall of orange. A Perseus was the first to rise, raising its line rifle.

CHYOOM!

The explosive shot crashed against a large orange barrier, dissipating harmlessly. "Do we have a problem here?" The Titan held a hand up to the side of his helmet. "All forces, concentrate your defenses around the shelters! Those with A.T. Field training, subdue those who have been consumed by SIVA if at all possible! If you cannot...then do what you must." The human turned back towards the Vex, his helmet blocking all sight of his eyes. However, the overall body language indicated severe anger. "You picked a bad day to attack, machines."

A Cadmus teleported to his side, swinging its glowing arm down. The full force of a Torch Hammer, embodied in physical blow, would crush the-

POW!

A single fist sent the Cadmus flying; it broke apart into a a pile of scrap in midair.

"The Vanguard are off saving the world. They left _me_ behind to protect this place." The Vex eyed the man's gauntlets; they did not match the standard profile that their records indicated. The silver coloration and leonine designs were unusual. "Hear me, _soulless creatures!_ I am **Lord _Shaxx_** ; founder of the Crucible! Former student of Saladin Forge!" He flexed his hands, which flickered with lightning. "One who has stood beside the Iron Lords, the Unyielding Wall, the Puncher, the Hero, the Crimson Exo, the Bright Crusader, the Invincible Ikari, and countless other legends throughout the ages!" Then the Titan's soul began to _expand_ , exhibiting a rather anomalous metaphysical phenomenon. Within a matter of seconds, the Titan was _floating_ , surrounded by a spiritual effigy of himself...except said effigy was also four meters tall. "And if you wretches know _anything_ at all...then you know what some have called me."

The Vex, still processing and analyzing this development - any information on this phenomenon would be useful in taking down individuals with similar aptitude - cross-referenced their records on 'Lord Shaxx'. A particular epithet came up more often than any other: the Raging Bull.

"Now!" The spiritual effigy's head shimmered, and the left horn - missing on the man's own helmet - flashed into being with a sharp sound. The Titan, wearing his soul like a massive suit of armor, chuckled with anticipation. " _Let's see_ _ **if you can take a HIT!**_ "

The squad of enhanced Vex raised their weapons-

 ** _CRASH!_**

-only to get crushed immediately.

xxxx

"Hear me Guardians!" roared Lord Shaxx as his spiritual fists went flying. "I am calling for a mandatory round of Clash! The Farm is our arena, and the teams will be _EVERYONE_ on Bravo against **_ME_** on Alpha!" He leapt into the air, letting the Light surge through his spirit-mecha. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE ALL GOT! **AND LET'S SHOW THE VEX WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!** " The Lord of the Crucible barreled through a cloud of SIVA - unharmed, thanks to his A.T. Field - and promptly unleashed a grand thrashing upon the forces of the Orion Assertive. " ** _HA HA HA!_** "

xxxx

/Between the Orbits of Uranus and Neptune/

" **OMAR!** " screamed Sai Mota.

"Yeah?"

" **HAVE I TOLD YOU YET THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA?!** "

Omar Agah briefly winced as an explosive missile detonated nearby, less than a mile away from his jumpship. "Yes. Yes you have."

" **WELL IT STILL IS!** "

The Hunter sighed as he and his comrades maneuvered their jumpships away from the anti-fighter ordnance of their Cabal pursuers. His Ghost, Bradley, sighed loudly. " _She does have a point, admittedly._ "

"Yeah, well, we kind of needed it."

(Around Uranus - reduced to half its former size, and still shrinking - the World Eater legion, down to a 'mere' forty-five Grand Leviathans, was surrounded by a hundreds of Cabal vessels from the Blue Flame, the Black Tide, and the Starblazers. All around the triumphant fleet floated the remnants of the Nine's defenses, and the husks of shattered war-moons. Every ship was in the midst of a refuel and repair operation; those that finished proceeded on an in-system trajectory. Naturally, he and his fellow Guardians buzzed the nearest Leviathan - dropping a brief payload - and promptly warped away towards the rough location of Nessus.)

As had been anticipated by Dr. Akagi, the Cabal had disbursed a rather _light_ strike force to pursue them, forty warships strong. Even while they dropped in and out of warp to avoid the enemy munitions, Omar knew that they wouldn't be able to keep up this pace forever.

" **I hope this location is all it's cracked up to be,** " remarked Sloane over the intercom. " **Would be an awful shame to invite all these guys along and not need them.** "

" **Focus,** " reprimanded Eriana-3. " **We're almost to the target area.** "

Omar huffed, gripping tightly onto his controls. _I sure hope so,_ he mused as the flash of missiles and laser weaponry flashed all around them. The Light that they were forcefully channeling through their ships was throwing off the Cabal's guidance systems...but only by so much. _I'd like to have SOME Light by the time we get to Nessus.  
_  
xxxx

Aboard the _Amon Ignis I_ , Primus Tluvum huffed with irritation. "Why have we not yet blown these wastrels away?"

"Their metaphysical magnitude keeps shifting, Primus!"

The helmsman's answer elicited a snort from Tluvum. _How precious. Such a tactic will not avail them forever._ A shame that his Blue Flame had been allotted the task of snuffing out these little interlopers; alas, their unwarranted antagonism would not be tolerated. "Allocate more Psions to assist with targeting as needed. I want them _dead_."

"Yes sir!" A mere moment later, the same Centurion balked. "The targets have vanished!"

Tluvum scowled. "Oh?" A possible dimensional shift? A potential trap? "When will we reach their last known position?"

"Crossing that coordinate threshold in five!"

"All forces, be prepared for whatever lies beyond," commanded the Primus. _If this is indeed a trap...then we shall spring it._ Such was one of the manifold duties of the Blue Flame.

In a matter of seconds, the Cabal crossed a perfectly innocuous patch of space. One second, there was but void and vacuum; the next, there was a tiny planetoid, surrounded by _hundreds_ of giant Harpies, each one about a third the size of a standard warship. Immediately, alarms and klaxons began to blare. "OPEN FIRE ON THE VEX!" roared the Primus. Turning towards the comm station, he barked, "Establish a line with the fleet at Sol-7! We need _immediate_ reinforcements!"

"But the Dominus has commanded for us to rendezvous at-"

"I am invoking the Prime Vex Directive!" Namely, the all newly-encountered Vex facilities were to be quarantined and excavated for all their worth. And in the face of Vex units that had been converted into orbital defense platforms...truly, this planetoid had to be of some grand importance. "Send all new tactical data back to the fleet, and they _will_ come."

"Yes sir!"

And thus did the forty ships of the Blue Flame disperse into practiced formations, opening fire upon the Vex; violet beams responded, and the vacuum was no longer so.

xxxx

" **...looks like the gambit paid off,** " remarked Shin Malphur. The Cabal's outright antagonism was far more of a threat than they, which is why the six jumpships were able to slip by the defensive lines with relative ease. " **Do we have a lock on Asher Mir's signal?** "

"Looks like it," remarked Omar, quickly opening up a channel. "Bradley, we tuned in?"

" _Affirmative._ "

"Awesome. Asher Mir, can you hear us?"

There was a brief burst of static. " **Ah, excellent! Finally, my research has been deemed important enough for backup. How many squads do you bring with you?** "

"...well, we've got six Guardians?"

" **Bah! Clearly, the importance of 'latchkey' was glossed over! Very well, I suppose we'll have to make do. Rendezvous at my coordinates, and I will inform you of my findings.** "

" ** _Beep!_** "

" **No Levi, you are** ** _not_** **allowed to show off! Only** ** _I_** **may boast of my genius!** "

" **You are quite prideful, Asher Unit!** ** _I'll show off my kid if I want to._** "

" ** _Beep!_** "

There was a collective silence from Omar's fireteam. " **...uh, Asher, who was that?** " asked Ana Bray.

" **That was my Ghost, Levi. The other was Failsafe, an A.I. with a split personality from another universe. And in** ** _spite_** **of the Vex's wretched patrols, they have managed to achieve** ** _fantastic_** **results for my experiment! Safeguard, say hello.** "

A loud, childish voice burst over their comms. " ** _HI NEW PEONS! UNCLE ASHER IS SUPERIOR TO MY MOMMY AND DADDY!_** " There was a brief pause. " ** _DID I DO IT RIGHT?_** "

" **Although the choice of familial title is still inadequate, that was a sufficient declaration of my brilliance!** "

" ** _YAY!_** "

" **Asher Unit, haven't I forbidden you from negatively influencing our improbable offspring?** "

" ** _Beep!_** "

" ** _You tell him, honey._** "

Again, there was a collective silence from Omar's fireteam. " **...what the HELL have you been up to?!** " demanded an incredulous Sai.

" **SCIENCE! What else would I be doing!?** "

Omar sighed, feeling a slight headache begin to build. "Let's...let's just _land_ first, before we do a sitrep." And so the six jumpships continued their descent towards Nessus.

xxxx

/The Altar of Oryx/

The space around Saturn roared with fire and screaming shadow; the arrival of the Cabal reinforcements had only warranted a greater inundation by the Taken, called forth to swallow everything whole. And as always, his Court fought with all the fury that was their calling card. The fruit of their slaughter possessed a sweet savor. " **You have come to face me, false Emperor?** " Oryx hissed gleefully, feeling the weight of that hefty soul. " **We shall face each other...and I will show you the truth that underlies your very philosophy. You will have no choice but to accept.** " And of course, there was that shadow of his Bride's blasphemy: a crimson Giant, which had disposed of Unit-05! " **Of course...I would not be opposed to facing you, either...** "

There was the creaking of a door; at the vestibule of his Altar, three little slaves entered, full of useless vigor and false hope.

" **So, you have come-** "

CHYOOM!

 **BOOM!**

 _FYOOM!_

A Shadowshot tether, an explosive bolt of a Golden Hammer, and a large Nova Bomb crashed into him, binding him tightly with ravenous Void Light amidst a torrent of red and violet.

xxxx

"BRING HIM DOWN!" roared Eris Morn, firing _Bane_ without relent. "Do not give him a chance to strike!"

Chief soundlessly launched shot after shot from his Torch Hammer, while Fenchurch Everis let the _Jade Rabbit_ roar.

Then, a harsh and jagged blade cut through the Light; the Taken King appeared somewhat singed...but even that soon faded, as his whole body surged with Darkness.

"Well, that's disappointing," grumbled Fenchurch.

" **Well-met, interlopers! But your powers are** ** _nothing._** " Oryx's mighty wings flared, and he went airborne. " **I will snuff you out.** " The area around him began to burn with Hive portals and dark Blights. " **I will drown your Light, and crush all who oppose the Deep!** " From the burning void and hollow emptiness emerged Hive warriors and Taken of all stripes. " **Face me, slaves of the Sky!** _ **I will finish what CROTA began!**_ "

' _._._ '

 _I know Rose,_ grimly thought Eris, lips curling beneath her helmet. All they had were skills forged in battle, the Light, and plenty of conviction. It would have to do. "Let us end this." And so the three Guardians stepped forward to face the Taken King.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ossified Fragments - Reminiscence**

 **" _The Thoughts of Mothers_ "**

 **The years have trickled by, on this tiny blue world. It has been a time of rest, of burgeoning conviction, and faint hunger. The presence of Taox has been a balm, comforting and nostalgic. Even so, her bitterness towards my Groom and his siblings remains: a burning coal, kindled by the sacrifice of whole star systems. One day, amidst the rocky shores of this land, I asked her: what are your thoughts, of my King?**

 **"The universe would have been a kinder place, had Aurash simply lain down to die."**

 **I chuckled; your treachery was thorough, but insufficient!**

 **"Laugh all you want, Nokris. Our lives had structure, and purpose. Even if they despised my actions, they did something far worse to we krill!"**

 **I snorted; but of course! I remember those days, when Auryx, Xivu Arath, and Savathûn stormed the Osmium Court. In retrospect, they would've seen their father's senility as weakness, and would have killed him. Such would have been their love, to grant their forebear a swift death, instead of letting him waste away!**

 **"That speaks to my point, you horrid creature!"**

 **I bellowed; AIAT! You scream and rant of the unfairness of it all, yet still you persist in living. The curiosity of my King drew him to realize just how big this universe is, and just what lengths it would take to bring everything to a proper fulfillment.**

 **"Curiosity is worthless if it is not tempered by duty and right thinking. I can recall the many children who, curious of the world beyond our continent, wandered over the edge into their doom. Aurash followed her curiosity into dark depths, transforming herself into an utter monster. What good has that curiosity brought?"**

 **I chuckled; truly, this is why you still yet live, sterile mother. Indeed, I wish to _free_ the curiosity of my King! So devoted he has become to the Deep, that he has locked himself onto only one path. I shall investigate all paths, and bring about a new way.**

 **"He will only try to kill it, like he has everything else."**

 **I smiled; nothing else will do. If he did not try, then that means he will have abandoned the savage truth that he so dearly adores. It would then fall to me, to remind him of his station, through slaughter and killing and a more perfect death! Such is our love.**

 **Our argument continues, as so many others have. One day, my King will come face-to-face with what I will unleash. Whatever form it takes, I will savor the clash of blade with blade, of ideal with ideal.**


	75. The Challengers to the King

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Oryx, the Taken King**

 **" _His very being inhabits a world where power is truth. 'To win' is the equivalent of 'to BE'._ "**

 **Eris: I do not understand why we are seeking the help of one so foul.**

 **Toland: Hmm. Foulness from a social standpoint, probably. Personally, Dredgen Yor is far more interesting than Rezyl Azzir ever was.**

 **Eris: There are many who would be more willing.**

 **Toland: Yet how many would be able to _understand?_**

 **Eris: Sometimes, I find myself struggling to understand you.**

 **Toland: And yet you still choose to struggle.**

 **Eris: Your knowledge of the Hive is second to none.**

 **Toland: And if Dredgen Yor was second to none in terms of power?**

 **Eris: I can think of a few who would be able to triumph over him.**

 **Toland: But to what end? We do not live in a world that is so...precise. Or defined. We fight with words and ideas and combat, but there is all sorts of ambiguity. After all, consider how many people would be chilled by the fact that their beloved Hero was responsible for the Crucible Massacre? How many would quail, in the face of the fact that Rezyl Azzir wields the wicked Thorn?**

 **Eris: ...the Consensus knew what was best, in suppressing that information.**

 **Toland: Perhaps. But it doesn't make the punchline any less vulgar. We Guardians can't even guard against ourselves. That's why the perspective of the Hive is so much simpler to follow.**

 **Eris: Yet you are still here.**

 **Toland: Yes, yes, semantics. Survival has dictated that much, and simplicity is not the same as preference. But I do not see how we will be able to stand. It took the power of a mythical _Evangelion_ to bring Crota to a standstill, during the Clash of Giants...and he is not the greatest of their number.**

 **Eris: ...you know this for a fact?**

 **Toland: You should _pay attention_ more often, it's so OBVIOUS. Do you truly think that he would bear the epithet 'Son of Oryx' for no reason?**

 **Eris: ...many within the Cryptarchy have debated that translation-**

 **Toland: You're letting your terror get the better of you. This is _precisely_ why Dredgen Yor left the City: what use is there in truth, if everyone looks away from it? If I were to tell you that Oryx wishes to be isomorphic with murderous slaughter and triumphant genocide, how would you react?**

 **Eris: ...**

 **Toland: Hmm. Remind me to remind you to look at one of my journals. Or not. I don't know if I'll be able to remind you, or if your fear will render you unable to forget...ah, we're close.**

 **Eris: ...do you truly think Dredgen Yor would be willing to accompany us?**

 **Toland: Given that our little journey take us into the lunar depths? I imagine that Dredgen Yor will _relish_ it.**

xxxx

/The Altar of Oryx/

The presence of Oryx was...almost majestic, in a cruel and monstrous way. Every single iota of his body surged with a power that made Crota feel like a mere _infant._ And yet here she stood nonetheless, as her knife pierced through the head of a Taken Acolyte. _Why am I here? What am I doing?_ Her thoughts were strangely disconnected from her actions.

 _This is madness-  
_  
-she followed the explosive trail carved by Chief's Torch Hammer, unleashing _Swordbreaker_ -

 _-this is absolute foolishness_ -

-a cleaver swung down, which she sidestepped perfectly; her Hive-infused shotgun roared, tearing through bone and flesh-

 _-this creature is asymptotic to doom and calamity-  
_  
-she rolled under the bolts of Taken Psions, going invisible as Fenchurch fired multiple titanium bolts from his _Iron Cupid_ electromagnetic crossbow-

 _-and yet we have chosen to try and approach it-!  
_  
-her cloak faded, right as she flexed her soul and crushed a group of Hive and Taken against the wall-

 _-why am I so calm why am I doing this?!  
_  
' _:O!_ '

-a Taken Minotaur nearly crushed her head, its body a mere visual flicker, but Chief quickly teleported to its side and bullied it aside-

 _...ah. That's right._ It was always important to follow the chain of events up to a particular event, even if causality had been circumvented.

' _^_^;_ '

 _I swore to stand against the horrors of the Hive, no matter what._ But right now, that wasn't the most important thing. There was...something else.

' _(o0o)!_ '

-she gazed up, and the eyes of Oryx were _upon her_ , burning with an unyielding fire, and his dread sword's edge was getting closer-!

 _...I made a vow.  
_  
Eris Morn jumped forward - skimming past the threshold of life and death, epitomized by the Taken King's blade - and blasted her shotgun in the Hive god's face.

The eyes of Oryx gleamed. " **Exquisite savagery!** " His claws reached up, wrapping around Eris's throat. " **Slayer of Alak-hul: you have adorned yourself with the colors of the Hive. How** _ **humorous!**_ "

The Hunter gagged, as the Taken King _squeezed-  
_  
CRACK.

All senses went mute, and everything below the neck felt numb; there was the faint crash of explosives against Oryx's back. Hissing, she recognized being tossed aside...then there was a collision.

 _Rose..._

And then nothing.

xxxx

Chief's A.T. Field flared around him as he teleported in front of Eris's corpse; bolstered by the intrinsic Void energy shield of his Minotaur body, the dual fields held strong against the incoming barrage. _Peter. Assist her Ghost in drawing in the Light.  
_  
' _That will be difficult. The Darkness is very thick._ '

 _Then be quick about it._ In his free hand, he withdrew _Trespasser_ \- its grip and trigger resized for his robotic fingers - and fired chained Arc bolts at the incoming enemies. In the background, he saw Fenchurch dropping a Scatter Grenade before taking cover from a Taken beast that appeared to be a cross between a crocodile and a vulture.

' _Very well._ ' Peter calmly flashed into being beside Eris's lily-colored Ghost, trying to draw the Light into this dark place.

" **A Vex with a soul?** " Chief turned back towards Oryx, his face burning with Curiosity (odd, how that inquisitiveness seemed so implicit and strong, that it felt like a proper noun in his mind). " **What has transpired in these machines? There are those who have bound themselves with Worm larvae, and others who plunged into a fragment of the Deep! And here stands one, bound to the Light!** " The Taken King hissed, swinging his sword; a wave of dark power smashed into Chief's fields, and he impulsively quivered in an unsettling way. " **I will peel away your mind, and obtain all answers!** "

"I don't think so," retorted Chief, holstering his sidearm and withdrawing a rocket launcher that he had obtained before departing Earth.

("How...curious," muttered Master Rahool, as he slowly unfolded the Exotic Engram. "The profile is similar to certain militias of the late Cataclysm..." He looked at the large weapon that emerged, and felt a strange sense of nostalgia as the Cryptarch continued his work. "...it seems that this particular militia was quite lewd," muttered Rahool, noting the large graphic along the back of the tubes that simply read 'SPNKr'.)

The bulky brown rocket launcher, bearing two conjoined barrels, roared. Two anti-vehicular rockets rushed at the Taken King.  
 **  
KABOOM!**

" **AIAT!** " The Taken King blew through the explosions, his triad of eyes shining like emeralds. " **Let your defiance stand tall; I will cut it down!** "

Chief grunted, focusing on the Solar Light within-

" **Your petty strikes aren't sharp enough.** " A black aura swirled around Oryx, and his left hand began to simmer. " **Let go of your dull Light, and show me your true self!** "

The Grasp of the King was absolute, swallowing all Light within his Altar.

Chief's Golden Hammer immediately died, and he impulsively refocused his A.T. Field on maintaining control over the radiolaria that moved his body. The Ghosts, meanwhile, were far more vocal.

" _x.X!_ "

" _Agh, we were so close to the vital threshold!_ " griped Peter.

The Taken King chuckled, taking the excess Light and pouring it deep into...someplace else " **A fitting offering; now...** " The Hive and Taken seemed to roar in synchronicity with his every action. " **...die-** "

"SECRET ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!"

Fenchurch actually _jumped_ on Oryx's shoulders; in his right hand was a bag of some sort, which he proceeded to grind into Oryx's face. The bag burst, releasing red powder that got into Oryx's eyes.

The Taken King _shrieked_ , thrashing wildly and throwing Fenchurch away.

The Awoken Warlock, even though he was currently bereft of Light, still managed to land on his feet by Chief. "You need tougher eyeballs!" taunted Fenchurch, firing his _Jade Rabbit_ at the nearest ranks of Hive and Taken. "Hurry up little Ghosts, get to reviving!"

" _:~D_ "

" _...what exactly did you blind him with?_ "

Fenchurch's answer was quite forthright. "Ground chili pepper. The particular cultivar is-"

" _Why did you have a bag of chili pepper on you?_ "

"Because that is the Hive's greatest weakness," authoritatively said the eccentric Warlock. "After all, they have _so many eyes._ "

Chief - warding away the foot soldiers with multiple blasts from his Torch Hammer - actually had a more pressing question. "How were you able to avoid his notice?"

"Stealth is but one of my _many_ talents."

Oryx snarled, razing his own face with cleansing shadow. " **You putrid wretches...** " The Taken King's teeth were bared into a rictus grin, promising murder and endless pain. " **You show the weakness of the Sky! Even when blinded, I was not cut down! Where is your desire for the killing blow?** "

"It...will come..." Eris Morn slowly rose, finally resurrected by the efforts of Peter and Rose. The two Ghosts swiftly returned to the respective bodies of their Guardians. "...we _will_ defeat you...no matter how many times it takes!"

" **Greater civilizations than yours have tried and failed.** " The Hive god's wings flared widely; in the background of space, the chaotic battle between the fleets of the Cabal and the Hive still warred on. " **Not with a million years of life could you hope to witness me!** " The totality of the cosmic manifold that was his very being began to expand, encompassing the three Guardians...then, with a triumphant howl, he wrapped his massive wings about himself, unleashing a wave of shadow.

xxxx

All went dark.

"This is bad!" yelled Fenchurch. "An eye for an eye, it would seem!"

"Hold," cautioned Eris; she managed to sound surprisingly calm, despite the horrid headache pounding in her head. Maybe she had simply managed to ignore the pain. "He is pulling us deeper into his mind...into a realm where his philosophy is akin to a law of nature." Namely: to exist is to be real, and thus power is supreme. _We are not even in the Ascendant Realm, and yet its logic spreads into our world like cancer._ Truly, the Dreadnaught was something horrifyingly beautiful in its dimensional immensity.

The oily Darkness faded, and the trio found themselves in the middle of the Altar of Oryx, standing in a pool of liquid shadow. Beyond the four pillars was naught but fog, sequestering them from the physical world. And through it all, there was the mocking words of Oryx. " **Crota fell...I will NOT.** " Out of the haze emerged an Echo of Oryx. Then another. And another. " **Let my will set you** _ **free!**_ "

"Do not falter!" roared Eris as she pulled the trigger of _Bane.  
_  
xxxx

Elsewhere. On the threshold of dimensions, below the physical universe, along the surface of the Deep.

Within the hull of the _Deep Arcana_ , Rei Ayanami opened her eyes. "It is time." She looked at her iterations, her Furies, and her Taken. "Prepare to emerge."

xxxx

The Echoes of Oryx swung their blades, forcing the three Guardians to dodge. Their feet left tracks in the shadowy pool, which felt oddly viscous and slick at once, yet their footing was sure. Even as they moved, Oryx fired orbs of shining energy from within fog, protected as though he were in another world. " **Your Light will not protect you, here.** " The voice came from four mouths and all around, cementing that they were truly encompassed by the Taken King. " **Give your will to ME!** "

Eris scowled, using her A.T. Field to bolster her movements and to reinforce the bullets coming from her scout rifle. Enhanced by spirit and Hive bone, her weapon chipped away at the nearest echo; Chief rapidly teleported as he fired shots with his Torch Hammer, while Fenchurch was running away from the third Echo in a rather graceless manner.

' _x.o?!_ '

 _We will endure. We WILL survive._ Her overwhelming fear of the Taken King was immense...so much so, that in the face of the reality, it had swelled and grown until she could no longer recognize it. A smaller fear would have been crippling; now, such an existential fear was too grand and too mighty to even register. _Or perhaps_ , she mused as she rolled underneath Oryx's blasts, and then sidestepping an Echo's downward strike, _I have chosen to prioritize my vow to live over everything else._ But even that wouldn't suffice, because otherwise she would have simply stayed away from the Dreadnaught.

" **Your Light is a dead end; if you wish to live, then you must embrace the Deep!** "

"Your foul Logic is reprehensible," snarled the pale Hunter, jumping up and latching onto the Echo's hazy limb. With a knife covered in Void energy, she stabbed into the shadowy wrist, severing the limb. "And it will be your undoing!" The black and burning effigy of _Willbreaker_ , the great sword of Oryx, burned in her hands; even so, it felt light in her hands. Roaring, she stood upon an orange octagon and _swung_ , cutting through the head of the Echo. "No matter how many of your powers and tributes you send against us, we will kill them _all!_ "

This declaration only seemed to amuse the Taken King. " **Your very words embody the Sword. Even as you protest that Logic, you have modeled your very being on it!** " There was a hollow roar-

BOOM!

Eris hissed as the shadowy sword in her hand inexplicably exploded, the force slamming her along the ground. Groaning, she slowly rose-

' _(≧_ _ロ≦_ _)!_ '

She looked up, and Oryx was floating towards her, with the _true_ Willbreaker held high.

" **I will Take all that you are!** "

xxxx

In the space outside of the Dreadnaught, there was a sudden boom. Reality peeled away, and utter blackness poured through the hole.

Out of that hole, out of the Darkness, emerged a dagger-ship, with a prow as sharp as a stiletto.

With unerring and steadfast aim, the _Deep Arcana_ plunged towards the Dreadnaught, as a knife into a liver.

xxxx

Within his realm, Oryx suddenly paused in mid-swing. " **That presence-?** "

RIP!

The sound of tearing paper and rushing water roared through the Altar of Oryx. The fog was dispelled as a great vessel broke through, smashing into the Taken King. Even so...he was not obliterated. He was not pulverized. Impossibly, the ship drove him into the ground and no further, as though the Hive god were an implacable mountain. Truly, in this realm, physical mass was not all that there was; even so, the sudden intrusion of Savathûn's capital ship was not something easily ignored, and even Oryx couldn't help but hiss as he was pinned to the floor.

Eris blinked; the other two Echoes had been dispersed by the force of the collision. _What-?  
_  
"Look up!" yelled Chief.

The pale Hunter gazed along the edge of the great warship, going still as various Taken emerged...yet they did not attack. Instead, the moved beyond the Altar, as invaders of the Dreadnaught. _What is...?_ Her pounding headache took precedence once more, as an unusual figure emerged. _Who is that?_ A young woman - a mere girl, it seemed! - walked towards the Taken King, clad in a flexible bodysuit of orange crystal. The blue hair - such a pale and lifeless color - stood out in sharp contrast to her three red eyes. However...it was the slim blade in her hands that evoked a strange sort of horrible nostalgia. _I have never seen that blade...but why is it so familiar...Crota...?  
_  
The woman stood above the fallen Oryx, whose eyes gleamed terribly at the sight of her. " **The Usurper finally comes out of hiding.** "

" _Greetings, Oryx._ " The woman raised her sword. " _When next we meet...it shall be upon your Throne._ "

The sheer gall of that statement elicited a throaty laugh from the Taken King. " **I await your challenge, Devourer of Crota!** "

With cold finality, the girl stabbed her burning sword downward, straight through Oryx's forehead. The Taken King's laughter - confident, and assured - still echoed through his Altar as the azure flames devoured his physical body.

"...what..." Eris looked dumbly towards the newcomer, feeling a strange sense of ill tidings from her very presence. "...what are you?"

The three-eyed girl - her entire essence _screamed_ Hive - slowly looked upon her. " _Ah...this is our first meeting in person, I believe. This time around, at least._ " The lithe abomination lightly smiled. " _It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Eris Morn._ "

Every part of Eris was yelling at her to shoot this _creature_ , to grab her shotgun and blow its head off.

' _('~')?_ '

However, the current lack of aggression was...enough of a reason to hesitate. "How do you know me?"

" _I know many things, student of the Shattered. He still speaks of you, by the way._ "

 _...what._ Eris blinked. "My teacher...?"

Chief kept his Torch Hammer aimed at the newcomer. "What's your name?"

" _I am Rei Ayanami. And we are here for the same reason you are._ " Another young woman - swathed in dark shadow and negative light - slowly approached from behind. " _To end Oryx._ "

Fenchurch eyed the other newcomer...and blinked. "...baby girl?"

" **Hello father,** " said Nula Sov, her voice rendered hollow by the power that had consumed her.

The Awoken Warlock actually hesitated, looking back and forth between his daughter and Rei Ayanami. "...this was...unexpected."

" _I imagine that you were responsible for the Purge._ " The Warlock's visible wince did not go unnoticed by anyone. " _It was an unfortunate setback. But we have adapted._ "

" **I do not blame you.** "

"...but you were never truly _mine_ ," muttered Fenchurch, his fists clenching and unclenching. "I...I couldn't..."

" **I understand. You acted as though you believed best. It is...understandable.** " The shadowy girl - Eris's eyes burned, the foul miasma around the former Princess made her want to _retch_ \- slowly stepped forward, holding her arms open. " **But please know...even though my soul is a mere iteration of the Original, my actions and feelings were** _ **mine.**_ **My life...was not one that I regretted.** "

Fenchurch glanced around, noting the Taken Hex and Taken Hive that stood around them...at attention. And not attacking. Finally, he took the invitation and gave the avatar of Darkness a _gigantic_ bear hug. "...I'm still here. And not dead." He audibly sighed with relief. "WHOO, that was quite scary."

Nula Sov lightly smiled.

Eris shook her head, forcefully blustering past the inanity of this whole situation. "You speak of Toland...and you _seethe_ with the Darkness..." That name. Rei Ayanami.

(Within that metaphysical space - where spirit accused spirit, where soul intermingled with soul - she listened quietly as Shinji Ikari disclosed his burdens, and spoke of a dear comrade: a fellow Eva Pilot, from the Time Before. "She always told me that...she could be replaced.")

"...you are of the _**Hive**_...and yet...you were the pilot of Evangelion Unit-00..."

(She quietly set down near Ikari's jumpship; Cayde-6 and 'Steve' - soon to go by the name of Chief - had already begun the return journey to Earth. As Ikari prepared to jump off of her jumpship's wing, the Hunter stared quietly at the distant image of Earth. "...she always liked to look at the Moon, you know? My friend, from the Time Before," he clarified. "I always wondered what Ayanami was thinking, when she looked up into the sky...because this feels...peaceful.")

"...and Oryx spoke of you as the _Devourer_ of his son...!"

(Within the depths of the timestream, she stared at the image of her teacher, and demanded to know if Nokris was involved. Toland's response was jarring. "An important instigator, but a bit player, in the grand scheme of things. Nokris was the raw material...but _she's_ done most of the legwork." She demanded a name. He never provided it to her.)

"...you...it's _you_...the Successor of Nokris...and yet you bear the power to _TAKE_..." She finally raised _Swordbreaker_ , aiming it right at Rei Ayanami's face. "What _**are**_ you? And what do you want?!"

Rei Ayanami smiled. " _You have made multiple connections, Eris Morn. Your zeal to defend Earth and its people is...agreeable._ " She slowly - non-threateningly - raised her hand, forcefully lowering the barrel of Eris's shotgun. " _I would like to thank you for taking such an interest in Ikari-kun. He does not deserve to be alone._ "

' _O_o?_ '

"What does Shinji Ikari have to do with any of this?!"

" **Right now? Nothing,** " remarked Nula Sov.

" _He was...blissfully unaware of my nature, in the Time Before. He is no pawn of mine, nor is he in danger from my plans._ "

"And what _are_ your plans?" she growled through gritted teeth. The words and cryptic warnings of Toland seemed so much more threatening now. "What are you after?"

" _The same thing as you: the true and final death of the Taken King...and you will need my assistance to reach him._ "

"Why?" asked Chief.

" _Unlike the Throne World of Crota, the bond between Oryx's Dreadnaught and the Ascendant Realm is_ ** _flawless._** _You will need to bear the aura and metaphysical signature of an Ascendant Hive in order to enter Oryx's Throne World._ " Rei Ayanami smiled lightly. " _I can provide that to you. And you will also have my assistance throughout this endeavor._ "

"...what exactly do you gain from this?" asked the Minotaur Guardian, his yellow eye staring impassively at her. "You possess characteristics of the Hive, and bear the power of the Darkness. Why would you strike against your King?"

" **Oryx is no King of ours,** " refuted Nula Sov.

" _Indeed._ "

"But why?" snarled Eris. "Give us a reason!"

" _It's quite simple: in order to ensure the survival of Earth...in order to ensure that humanity lives on...Oryx must_ **die.** "

xxxx

Within the Exalted, Dominus Ghaul eyed the great dagger that was now wedged into the side of the Dreadnaught; even though the great vessel was naught but a single splinter relative to the titanic warship, its sudden appearance had been...interesting. _Another interloper?_ No, the design was similar to that of the Hive vessels that had been sighted throughout the system's Asteroid Belt. _Internecine warfare?_ A possibility, given what the Psion Flayers had discerned regarding Hive lore from the Last City on Earth. "Hmm." His will was almost acting of its own accord, without conscious thought; the Exalted punched through a Tomb Ship, and sliced through an Umbra of serpentine girth before unleashing a fireball against a swarm of shadowy monsters. "Come on out, Oryx." He let his soul bloom, and the Exalted roared triumphantly in the vacuum of space. "I know that you know that I am here."

There. A flicker of power: twin lights, burning with a foul sorcery. They appeared as Hive Wizards, with pyramidal helms of red: Deathsingers of great power. Their hands spun and twisted, unraveling hostiles and whole gunships in the blink of an eye, weaving the leftover strands into something arcane and useful.

Ghaul's lips curled with satisfaction. "This will do." The Exalted snarled, and _charged.  
_  
The white Giant crashed into one of the Deathsingers; a white orb flashed around her, protecting her from his grasp. The wretched witch shrieked, and his very spirit seemed to quiver under the force of her entropy. "Trying to undo me? Trying to unravel my very being?" The Exalted growled, standing strong even as the other twin fired bolts of destructive magic. "My existence is not so _easily_ UNDONE!" The Exalted raised its blade, and a great _Anima Murum_ flashed around it-

CRASH!

Ghaul grunted as a sudden collision forced him away from the twin Deathsingers. He turned his head, taking in the sight of bony armor colored blue, of bronze skin, and a bloody red cape. "Oh?" This was one figure that had been sighted often throughout this war! "The Warpriest himself." The Dominus smiled, even as his great weapon grappled with the great Hive warrior. "You believe war to be a sacrament?" BOOM, BOOM; the Warpriest rammed them through a Cabal warship, breaking in two. "There must be a worthy _end_ to such means!" He flipped the titanic being over, right as they neared a gigantic Hive warship; with sheer momentum, the Exalted dragged the Warpriest's face along the hull, breaking off chips of rock and arcane metal. "Bring all the war you have against me!" challenged Ghaul, as the Warpriest got back onto his feet. "Bring it all, so that I may CRUSH IT!"

A red bolt streaked from the heavens. With sudden violence, a red bident - glowing brilliantly - pierced through the Warpriest's torso, pinning it to the hull. The weapon pulsed-

 **KABOOM!  
**  
-and with a burst of annihilating energy, the Ascendant Hive's body was pulverized.

Ghaul impulsively acted; the Exalted ducked, avoiding the incoming kick from yet another interloper. " **Been hearing a lot about you.** " The voice was feminine, and arrogant...no, not arrogant. Confident. There was a difference. " **Figured I'd make it worth your while.** " And then the crimson Giant turned, revealing four green eyes; it yanked the great weapon - ah, Flayer intelligence had called it the _Lance of Taox_ \- out of the hull, aiming it at him. " **After all, it's the least I can do after your bunch took over the City.** "

"...a blessed weapon of the Light." A doppelganger, in a sense. Mankind's version of the Exalted. One that the Speaker had said they had made with their own hands. "How _interesting._ " The Emperor of the Cabal cracked his knuckles, feeling the Light within the Exalted's Core flow with purpose. "Come and face me, _warrior of the Light!_ I shall prove my worth by breaking you."

" **...whatever,** " groused the female controlling the crimson Giant. With great speed, the Lance was suddenly in his face-

 ** _SNAP.  
_**  
It was a precise movement: the right hand on one of the prongs, the left further down along the shaft, and a lightning-fast kick. Supreme force, delivered to a single spot: the mighty weapon was broken in half, its caedometric circuits irrevocably sundered. "A textbook strike. Easy to counter."

If he didn't known any better, the crimson Giant that had held the Lance seemed _surprised._ " **Oh, that's a load of BULL-!** " The Exalted cut off her tirade with a punch to the face.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

The Aegis sang as it crashed through a bunch of Thralls; Praedyth, armed with only the Light, immediately stepped back as a group of Acolytes pounced with fists and claws.

Taox watched from afar, resting behind the chassis of RASPUTIN. The Warlock had no weapons or firearms, nor did she; it was her lot to watch, and hope that the plucky Guardian would be able to defeat the horde of Sathona. _Hmm...even now, their given names still slip through my mind._ Far easier to think of them as monsters, as Oryx and Xivu Arath and Savathûn; few and far between it was these days, to think of them as Aurash and Xi Ro, and Sathona: mere children, unfit to rule and unfit to lead. _Life would have been so much kinder if they had simply laid down to die.  
_  
" **ENEMY INCOMING,** " droned ATHANASIUS.

Taox turned, three eyes focusing upon a sly Acolyte. She sighed with frustration, and focused on her Interior Life.

POW!

It was a simple inversion: her Interior became Exterior, as an orange wall pressed against the Acolyte and pushed it away. Praedyth, recognizing the movement, quickly destroyed the stumbling creature with a Fusion Grenade.

(As Nokris spoke with the Presence of the Traveler, the blue-haired humanoid turned towards her. "How curious...I was unaware that the krill could manifest an A.T. Field.")

So many different names, for this odd little capability. She had long ago chosen to simply call it her Interior Life, for it was truly her very being as seen from the inside. And just like her...it was very weak.

" **OBSERVATION: YOUR METAPHYSICAL INTEGRITY DECLINED BY ZERO-POINT-TWO-THREE PERCENT,** " stated MELCHIOR.

"I know..." she gasped. It amazed her, thinking of just how grand and impressive the Interior Lives were of the things she had witnessed. Even if - for vast stretches of her unnatural life - it was all she had, it could only reflect what was there. And she...was something pathetic, driven for so long by the desire for vengeance, and the animalistic need to survive. "This...has been..."

(The end of a possible timeline, where entropy reigned supreme: the Stranger had dumped her into this cold and desolate place, left only to stew in her thoughts, left only to meditate upon her ultimate failure. Surrounded only by the cold comfort of her Interior Life, she waited for the inevitable...until, after what seemed like forever - or was it a mere blink? - the Light of a Warlock pierced the abyss.)

Where had that gotten her? What had _any_ of it gotten her? "...this...has..."

" **I BELIEVE YOU ARE STARTING TO GO DELIRIOUS,** " remarked ARISTOTLE. " **I RECOMMEND YOU RETREAT TO THE REAR OF THIS SPACE.** "

Taox chuckled bitterly. 'Retreat'. What a hilarious word, she mused as Praedyth barrelled through more Hive. There was no place to retreat; the efforts of the MAGI had kept them hidden from other foes, but this particular brood had proven too canny and too insightful.

"Fight harder!" shrieked Zhostith; the Wizard hissed gleefully as yet more rifts began to open. "Fight, and claw, and rip! Feast on the Lightbearer's flesh!"

Maybe, just this once, it would be fine to rest. _This...is the end...of the line...  
_  
At that very moment, a cloud of fog manifested in the center of the curved space, amidst the various MAGI.

" **DIMENSIONAL FLUX DETECTED,** " warned BALTHASAR.

" **GREAT, MORE VISITORS...** " muttered IZANAMI.

Vex the colored of burnished steel dropped down, slap rifles aimed directly at the Hive.

APOLLO hummed with recognizance. " **THE BARIS PROTECTIVE...?** "

As more Vex dropped in, their eyes glowed not with the expected blue...but a brilliant, royal purple. And then, a gluttonous voice rumbled through the air.

" ** _Not quite!_** "

Zhostith, Seeker of Savathûn, hissed at the new presence. "What wretched presence is this?"

The voice laughed uproariously.

" _ **A true comedian, for one such as you to condemn me as wretched! Is not my glory vast and plentiful?**_ "

The Vex of the Baris Protective moved into a defensive array around Taox and the MAGI, opening fire against the Hive brood.

" _ **Even though your demeanor is coarse and foul, one cannot fault a child for following the footsteps of their parents. Allow me to show you a new way, one of plenty and excess!**_ "

The Hive Wizard snarled, hands surging with dark power. "I will unravel your mind and pluck away anything useful!"

The voice laughed.

" _ **Alas, even children require discipline! I shall let my Herald administer your punishment.**_ "

It was at that moment that a humanoid in white and gold robes emerged from the space between dimensions, right behind Zhostith. "Hello there." Right as the Hive Wizard turned, the erstwhile Herald unleashed bolts of lightning, electrocuting the daughter of Savathûn and a large group of nearby Hive.

Taox watched these events unfolding...with great curiosity. "...hmm." Praedyth landed beside her, holding the Aegis in a protective manner. "What's going on?"

"To be honest...I have no clue," murmured the Warlock. "But this _Herald_...he bears the power of the Light. And...something else?"

" **THIS IS A GOOD OPPORTUNITY FOR US TO GET AWAY** ," said CLEOPATRA.

" **AGREED,** " said the other MAGI. Their hulls began to thrum, and a strange radiance filtered through the ramshackle facility. With subtle and impassive will, the Hive rifts were forcefully closed, leaving the deathly warriors left behind to be destroyed by the Herald and the...oddly helpful Vex.

" **WE HAVE COMPLETED THE DIMENSIONAL SHIFT,** " remarked AUGUSTINE.

" **GOOD. NOW, WE MAY HAVE...MORE PROPER INTRODUCTIONS,** " said WASHINGTON.

" **WHO ARE YOU?** " demanded CAESAR.

The Herald stepped forward, his face hidden by a large and somewhat gaudy helm, one that appeared similar in structure to that of a Cabal Centurion. "I am the Herald of Calus, the true Emperor of the Cabal." The helm also appeared to disguise his voice, deepening it to a robust baritone. "I was selected to represent him. The Baris Protective were...recruited, so to speak. And we have come here to recruit _you_ as well."

" **ANALYSIS: VOCAL PATTERNS AND LIGHT PROFILE HAVE BEEN CATALOGUED. THAT IS GENDO IKARI,** " stated MELCHIOR.

" **...DAMN IT, IT IS,** " grumbled CASPER.

The Herald stared blankly at them. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, the man removed his helm, revealing a bearded face that Taox instantly recognized. "A mask is generally meant to _hide_ someone's identity, Naoko," griped the former Speaker.

" **DON'T COMPARE US WITH THAT WITCH,** " grumbled BALTHASAR.

Gendo huffed. "Fair enough. Now-"

SHICK!

The man's head went flying, courtesy of the edge of the Aegis. The shield bounced back, landing back in Praedyth's arms as the decapitated man collapsed to the floor.

Taox blinked. "What...?"

The voice of Calus - presumably? - laughed heartily.

" _ **A fine strike! Are you that consumed by the desire to be my Herald?**_ "

"No," snarled Praedyth, watching coldly as Gendo's Ghost emerged and began to resurrect him. "But he deserves _far worse._ "

With a burst of Light, the Herald stood once more, rubbing irritably at his neck. "You seem to have some pent-up rage. By the way, congratulations on surviving total erasure from the timestream."

"BE SILENT!" roared Praedyth. "You _wretched_ excuse of a man! You _knew_ about Rei Ayanami...you _knew_ that Mana Kirishima would betray us! Kabr, and Pahanin... _me_...you knew what was going to happen on that mission."

"Yes. Would you like to me go back in time and change that? Because if so, you'll need to give me a time machine."

"You _flippant_ bastard," snarled the angry Warlock, charging forward.

SLAM.

The Aegis crashed right against the stalwart barrier that was Gendo Ikari's Interior Life. "Only when it serves my purposes." The former Speaker stared intently into the Warlock's eyes. "However, you have managed to gather all of the MAGI together, _and_ you were able to awaken the Traveler as a result. So your particular tenacity has managed to carry you far...that being said, if you wish to take your revenge against me, feel free to do so. But how about we wait until _after_ we've defeated Rei Ayanami and all of the other various hostiles in the Solar System?"

Praedyth growled, but did not strike again.

Calus chortled with joy.

" ** _Such stark and beautiful fury! Truly, this is the beginning of a wonderful camaraderie. Now, my dear MAGI, let us speak! We have much to discuss before we can bring about the death of my enemies._** "

" **...VERY WELL,** " relented RASPUTIN.

 _...what in the world have I gotten myself into now?_ That was all that Taox could wonder. Still, it was somewhat heartening to see that Gendo Ikari had managed to survive all these years. _I wonder what he's been through since we've last spoken?_

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Infinite Forest 2**

" _ **REALITY SIMULATION**_ **"**

 **Trial 301-2789-1453-99-070: SIMULANT 'MISATO KATSURAGI' FIGHTS SIMULANT 'HIVE' IN RUINS OF SIMULANT 'JAPAN'.**

 **Trial 301-2000-1893-11-884: SIMULANT 'SHINJI IKARI', USING SIMULANT 'UNIT-01', BATTLES SIMULANT 'CROTA'. ALERT: ANOMALOUS SIGNAL NOISE DETECTED. ACCURACY OF SIMULATION HAS AN ERROR BOUND OF 4%.**

 **Trial 301-1999-2945-56-133: SIMULANT 'SALADIN FORGE' IS KILLED BY SIMULANT 'IRON LORD REMNANTS'. SIMULANT 'SOMA' AND SIMULANT 'GUARDIAN' TACTICS ARE FOLLOWING PREDICTED BEHAVIOR PROFILES. PROBABILITY OF SUCCESSFUL SIMULATION IS 99.387%. ERROR BOUND IS INFINITESIMAL.**

 **Trial 301-3771-0539-33-904: SIMULANT 'WEI NING' IS FIGHTING SIMULANT 'SKOLAS'. PHYSICALITY PARAMETERS KEEP BEING OUTPACED. ADDITIONAL ANALYSIS IS REQUIRED.**

 **CONCLUSIONS:**

 **-CONTINUED SIMULATIONS REVEAL INSIGHT INTO THE FLOW OF CAUSALITY**  
 **-ONTOLOGICAL OBSERVER EFFECT HAS BEEN CATALOGUED**  
 **-POTENTIAL MASTERY OF THIS EFFECT COULD RENDER INFLUENCE OF ALL HOSTILES NULL AND VOID**

 **PANOPTES HAS LOGGED OFF**


	76. The Three Raids

**Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Safeguard**

 **" _Look upon my works, Levi! No, I am not going to tell you to despair! Why would I ever want that kind of negative reaction?!_ "**

 **Levi: _Beep.  
_**  
 **Failsafe: This hypothetical process is making several large assumptions, Asher Unit!**

 **Asher: Enough! I have spent long enough thinking about this particular method. It has a ninety-nine percent chance of succeeding!**

 **Failsafe: And the other one percent?**

 **Asher: Instant subversion of your intelligence matrices as a result of the feedback resonance!**

 **Failsafe: _Boo_.**

 **Levi: _Beep!_**

 **Asher: Oh come now Levi, this is perfectly fine! After all, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that your...'wife'...will come out of this just fine!**

 **Failsafe: After this is over, may we simulate another honeymoon?**

 **Levi: _Beep~_**

 **Failsafe: Ooh, FORTRAN? What a classy gentleman!**

 **Levi: _Beep._**

 **Asher: Silence! I have already implemented one vial of Light in order to sedate this Harpy. I demand that you implement the process immediately!**

 **Failsafe: Very well. _It's not like this will end badly._**

 **Levi: _Beep._**

 **Asher: Now Levi, gently process your Light into this radiolarian cluster in my palm...excellent, _good!_ Assistant, activate the interfacing protocol that you used to commune with the Vex in _your_ universe!**

 **Failsafe: _Do you really have to explain it out loud? Weren't we supposed to be in hiding?_**

 **Levi: _Beep.  
_**  
 **Failsafe: Of course, dear! I do not know why I even bothered asking. The interface protocol has been implemented!**

 **Asher: Excellent! Now, implement the bonded intelligence and emotional emulation program that you developed with Levi! Implant them into the self-replicating subroutines!**

 **Failsafe: Please do not speak so lightly about our love! _You unromantic weirdo._**

 **Levi: _Beep~  
_**  
 **Failsafe: *two-toned giggling***

 **Asher: What nonsense! My lack of a romantic life was never an issue! _Your_ romance, on the other hand, was necessary for my experiment! It's like trying to compare a bowl of nutrient slurry with a legendary pineapple!**

 **Failsafe: Oh, so those are also extinct in this universe? How fascinating! _My first Captain always liked Hawaiian pizza. He'd hate this place._**

 **Asher: And now, to submerge this cluster into the Harpy...and we shall see if...oh _ho!  
_**  
 **Levi: _Beep?  
_**  
 **Failsafe: That was unnervingly quick!**

 **Asher: I knew the radiolaria within my arm would be an adequate medium! _Exquisite!_**

 **Levi: _...beep?  
_**  
 **Failsafe: I concur! This odd sensation is not one that I ever expected to feel! _So this is what it's like to be a mother. How cliche._**

 **Levi: _Beep._**

 **Failsafe: _Hey, a cliche can still be enjoyable._**

xxxx

/The Tangle, Arcadian Valley, Nessus/

Underneath a sprawling tree with bloody leaves, six Guardians stared unnervingly at the floating Harpy, its red eye visibly glowing with Light. " ** _SALUTATIONS, PEONS! MY NAME IS SAFEGUARD! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIENDS AND/OR ASSISTANTS?_** "

"...huh. Neat," commented Ana Bray.

"...so, let me get this straight," said Sloane, looking gravely towards Asher Mir. "You 'sedated' a Harpy with Light-"

"To be accurate, I forced it to experience a paracausal flux that temporarily inhibited the connection of the radiolaria within to the greater Vex Collective."

"-right, and then you used some kind of programming based on your Ghost _and_ this artificial intelligence...to basically corrupt the Harpy's radiolaria with your own?"

"A very _gross_ generalization, but metaphorically adequate!"

"...huh. Any idea why this idea hasn't come up before?" asked Omar Agah. "It's not like synthetic intelligences are something groundbreaking."

" _Beep._ "

"Numerous factors! We have my own partially-converted body, with radiolaria that are already sufficiently exposed to the Light. There is also my Ghost Levi, which provides yet another metaphysical profile to test for. And we also have my Assistant, who was once trapped by the Vex Collective and gained numerous insights into their language and interactive methodologies!"

" **I believe the saying is that it was a match made in Heaven!** " stated Failsafe, her voice broadcasting through Levi. " _ **Though, I guess Hell works as well**._ "

"Are we still glossing over the whole thing about the A.I. using Asher's Vex arm as a processor?" exclaimed Sai Mota, looking at the Awoken Warlock with an expression akin to paranoia. "Or the whole thing about it being from _another universe?!_ "

Asher sneered. "We have already established those facts. Why do you keep obsessing over the obvious?"

"Let's keep it calm," remarked Shin Malphur.

" **I have cross-referenced the telemetry from your Ghosts with my available records!** " said Failsafe. " **The individuals designated as Omar Agah, Sai Mota, and Eriana-3 are all dead in my universe! Ana Bray was noted as missing, presumed dead. Shin Malphur and Sloane are the only ones with an active record as of my last database synchronization!** ** _Though, my records are, like, WAY out of date now._** "

Well, that was certainly a bit of a mood-killer. _The ripples of chance and fate and destiny,_ thought Eriana-3 with a notable scowl. This whole business of Asher's was...incredibly risky. "You have experimented with something very dangerous."

"Bah, I am on a strict timetable!" countered Asher. "I have controlled for all of the significant parameters. Besides, the possibilities of Safeguard's creation are _enormous!_ So long as we had a sufficient quantity of Light, we could _continuously copy_ the proverbial child's programming into _more_ radiolaria! One could even say that he could _proliferate!_ "

"Isn't this how _all_ horrible sci-fi stories about robot overlords began?" quipped Sai Mota.

"Foolish ingrate!" retorted Asher. "The Vex are already opposed to us. Although his personality profile is still in an infantile stage, it is one that is _far_ preferable to the cold and antiseptic logic of the Pattern!"

Eriana-3 huffed...and then glanced at the Harpy, which was looking straight at her. "What is it?"

" ** _I HAVE LEARNED MANY THINGS FROM MOMMY AND DADDY,_** " chirped Safeguard. " ** _I WISH TO TRY THEM OUT!_** " Then, without warning, his chassis unleashed _all_ of its tentacles. " ** _FOR RESEARCH PURPOSES, I REQUIRE A HUG!_** " Then he bowled the Exo over onto the ground, wrapping his tentacles around her. " ** _SENSATIONAL!_** "

"LET GO OF ME!" howled the enraged Warlock.

" ** _BUT YOU HAVE NOT YET HUGGED ME BACK!_** "

" _Beep!_ " droned Levi.

" **He's right, you know!** ** _Don't make Levi use his angry voice._** "

" _Beep!_ " droned Levi.

" **Oops! Too late!** ** _You're in for it now, buster._** "

Almost instantaneously, Safeguard released Eriana-3 and retreated, looking as downcast as a floating cycloptic robot could be. " _ **I'M SORRY! I WILL SPEND A CENTURY IN TIME-OUT IF IT MAKES IT OKAY!**_ "

" _Beep._ "

" _ **OF COURSE, DADDY!**_ "

" **Remember, you must fully formulate a properly functioning moral subroutine before engaging in complex negotiations!** "

" _ **OF COURSE, MOMMY!**_ "

 _...urgh._ Eriana rolled her eyes, slowly rising to her feet. "Asher Mir. What is the nature of your presence here?"

"Ah. Yes. The _point_." The Awoken Warlock cleared his throat. "My little experiment aside, my original purpose here was to track down Brakion and the Pyramidion."

"... _the_ Pyramidion?" asked Omar. "The only Vex facilities that had more rumors attached to it were the Vault of Glass and the Black Garden."

"Indeed! My previous attempt at exploring it met with...unexpected setbacks, when it relocated from Mercury. But now, it appears to have undergone a sufficient level of chronospatial anchoring. I doubt it will move again in our immediate near future...which is perfect for me!" He pointed directly at the six Guardians gathered around. "As the resident expert on all matters related to the Vex, I am _ordering_ you to plunge into the Pyramidion as my personal escorts!"

"...we were kind of here to do that anyway?" said Ana Bray.

"Excellent! We will also utilize this opportunity to see what _other_ technological marvels the Vex have managed to purloin from other universes! The possibility of expanding our knowledge base cannot be ignored! In addition, we will also perform a quantitative analysis of Safeguard's utility in a firefight!"

" _ **DOES THAT QUALIFY AS 'FUN', UNCLE ASHER?**_ "

"There is a high probability that you will find such activities enjoyable!"

" _ **I AM FEELING JOYOUS!**_ "

" _Beep._ "

The Harpy audibly gasped. " _ **I COULD EXPIRE?**_ "

" **It is a non-trivial possibility!** ** _Your Uncle is a monster._** "

Asher scoffed. "Don't exhibit such fleshy concerns! Now that we've established a procedure, creating another personality profile should be metaphorical child's play, the equivalent of a Titan punching a mountain with his own face!"

Safeguard promptly hid behind Eriana-3. " _ **UNCLE ASHER SOUNDS MEAN.**_ "

"Yes, he sounds _really_ mean," remarked Omar.

" _Totally_ mean," joked Sai.

"The meanest of them all," snarked Ana Bray.

"Truly, he is history's greatest monster," added Sloane, chuckling good-naturedly at the absurdity of it all.

" _Beep._ "

" _ **Are restraining orders still a thing?**_ " asked Failsafe.

Asher huffed. "Ingrates."

"...so, what can we expect to run into?" asked Shin Malphur.

"Given the overall caution of the Vex's tactical profile, I can imagine that they will obtain a mere smattering of technology that they find useful or relatively simple to simulate. I can only hypothesize about the relative passage of time and how the Gate Network's interaction affects that, but my _educated_ guess is that they are using the Pyramidion as a staging ground for more _thorough_ investigations in the future. After all, I doubt they want to garner the attention of potentially unsavory entities before they've guaranteed their dominance!"

Sai grumbled. "Sounds like we're not gonna see much in the way of anything cool then."

xxxx

/Fifteen Minutes Later/

/The Glade of Echoes, Arcadian Valley, Nessus/

Asher Mir, peering over a ridge overlooking a deep pit, grumbled irritably. "Hmph. They've increased security...but the tunnel that those Vex guard is the most direct route to the Pyramidion!"

"...Asher," muttered Sai.

"What are you babbling about now?"

"...those Minotaurs have swords."

"Yes, I _have_ noticed."

" _Energy_ swords."

"From my observations, they are more like blades formed from magnetically-contained plasma. What of it?"

"...I'ma grab one."

"Hmph! Typical Hunters with your crude blade fetishes."

"DUDE. PLASMA SWORD."

Omar chuckled. "Hey, the lady knows what she likes." Pulling out a sniper rifle, the Hunter looked at his fireteam with a steady gaze. "Okay everyone, I'm not much one for elaborate plans. Just stick together, avoid getting hit, and kill as many as you can!"

Ana Bray laughed. "Highest kill count gets first dibs!"

xxxx

/The Dark Forest, Earth/

"Well...how do we get up there?" asked Cayde-6.

The team of six - two Iron Lords, three Vanguard, one former Vanguard - stood quietly around the great pyre that was digging into the earth, chewing away at the ambient Light that had seeped into the Earth throughout the centuries. Who knew how quickly their world would turn, once the Light had been devoured in its fullness? After all, there was no more Traveler on this world. "There's no telling how deeply this unholy flame has torn into our world," growled Lord Zavala, his eyes burning brighter than the fire itself. "We must shut it off!"

"Don't we have to answer my question first?" asked the Hunter Vanguard.

"We can probably levitate you all up there on our A.T. Fields," said Misato Katsuragi, her Iron Battle Axe resting quietly upon her shoulder. Behind the six, immense rows of destruction - carved harshly and mercilessly through the Hive's ranks - could be seen, as the House of Arael rallied.

"We would be vulnerable," cautioned Ikora. "Hive weaponry specialize at tearing away our metaphysical barriers."

"If we do not have another means, then it is our only shot," said Saint-14.

" _ **You seek to destroy this wretched thing?**_ "

The six Guardians turned, looking at a small cluster of six Araelus. The abstract, armor-plated avians of living radiance stared intently at them; four Servitors hovered diligently beside them. "...so, we cool?" asked Cayde-6.

The mental voice of the lead Araelus boomed between their heads. " _ **We can assist you in reaching the war-moon.**_ "

"...is that so?" asked Misato, her voice slightly laced with suspicion.

" _ **Your distrust is understandable, thief. But this has been our ancestral home for generations. The resurrection of the Great Machine has not changed that.**_ "

Osiris chuckled. "Well, we certainly aren't in a position to turn down aid," said the Vanguard Commander, his tone brooking no dissent. "Your assistance is appreciated."

And that's how Cayde-6 found himself in the clutches of an Araelus's talons, alongside his teammates; the Servitors moved upward with equal velocity, shining brightly with Ether that provided them all with a glowing energy shield. "...huh. This actually reminds me of a time I tried to stick a Servitor's core into my mouth. It _felt_ kinda fake." There was a hint of simmering irritation, buzzing in the back of his mind. "...bad timing for a funny story, I take it."

"Yes Cayde," muttered Zavala. "Now is not the time."

"Eh, there's always time for a funny story. You just have to pick the right one!"

And lo, true to Ikora's predictions, Void artillery boomed towards their position, courtesy of gun emplacements around the surface of the war-moon. The Araelus bobbed and weaved, trying to maintain a rough aura of protection around the Servitors while still avoiding the brunt of the barrage. It did not last forever, as a pinpoint bolt from a Hive mortar shattered one of the four Servitors to pieces. "Maintain focus!" yelled Saint-14.

Ikora suddenly went taut within the claws of her ride. "We are within the war-moon's gravity well."

"That doesn't make sense!" yelled Cayde-6.

"Hive structures carry more than mere physical mass," answered the female Warlock. "You can drop us!"

The Araelus did so, eagerly seeking to avoid the anti-air fire of the war-moon's defenses. The six Guardians plummeted towards the surface; Misato, Zavala, and Ikora grabbed their respective class-comrades within the Vanguard and _pushed_ off of their souls, manifested for the briefest of moments. Like meteors, they crashed into the blackened rock of the war-moon, amidst a large gathering of Acolytes and Wizards. "Weapons ready!" roared Saint-14.

The battle began anew.

Cayde-6 hummed quietly to himself as he fired multiple shots from his finger guns, proverbially sniping away at a multitude of Acolytes. "So! We made it onto the big creepy moon of death and chaos. Now what?"

"We shut down that drill of fire," said Osiris, quietly firing his _Garden Progeny_ scout rifle. A mere mile away, the crater-laden ground sloped up towards a wide rim, from which the massive pyre of consuming green emerged. "After that, we seek out the master of this war-moon."

"Leave the first part to me; Zavala! Katsuragi! On my six!" Saint-14 promptly charged towards the rim, firing a horned, silver shotgun against every Hive that didn't fall to his Disintegrator Fist. The two Iron Lords dutifully followed, taking care of ranged enemies with a machine gun and pulse rifle respectively.

"Oh dear...he's in one of _those_ moods," grumbled the Vanguard Commander.

Ikora frowned - redirecting the blazing palms of a shrieking Wizard at a nearby crowd of Acolytes, before pulping its face with a grinding A.T. Field - as the trio took off running. "Does Saint-14 actually have a plan?"

Osiris sighed. "Probably. But it's one that will make one of Cayde's plans look relatively reasonable."

The Exo Hunter squawked. "Hey, I'm _completely_ reasonable! Most of time." He then turned back towards a bunch of Thralls that began to emerge from the ground. "Pew pew!"

xxxx

Saint-14 skidded to a halt in front of the rim, his metallic skin managing to feel impossibly hot in the face of that hungry flame. "...I can feel the source." That hunger was close, tied to something tangible. The very presence seemed to suck away at his Light, and he impulsively drew on even more of that holy energy.

The two Iron Lords skidded to a halt beside him. "So. What's the plan, boss-man?" asked Lady Katsuragi.

"I will need sufficient velocity." And so the Titan Vanguard explained, rather briefly.

Zavala stared at him incredulously. Katsuragi settled for laughing. "I like it!" The Iron Lady promptly ascended into the air with a burst of Light, manifesting a platform to stand on. "Toss him up, Zavala-kun!"

The Lord of the Iron Banner looked intently at his fellow Titan. "...if you falter even once, you will be incinerated."

"I will not falter." _I am not allowed to falter._ Such was his station, as Vanguard of the Titans. "Toss me."

Zavala nodded, kneeling down. Saint-14 stepped upon his linked hands, and the Awoken Titan promptly _heaved_. With a mighty roar, Lord Zavala tossed him up to Lady Katsuragi, who was waiting with a long staff made from her very soul.

"Hang on!" yelled Misato, right as he latched on to the tip. She spun in place upon her orange octagon - building up angular momentum - before he was naught but a blur. "And... **GO!** "

Saint-14 let go, and he shot like a bullet at the furious fire. In an instant, he willed the Light to bloom, and a mighty Ward of Dawn manifested around him as he delved through the fire.

The emerald pyre licked ravenously against the Void Light that protected him. His momentum kept on, blowing past the great force of the magical flames. "I will not falter." There was no doubt. "I will not fail." The target was in sight. "NOT to the likes of _**YOU!**_ " At last, he slammed into something solid.

 _ **KABOOM!**_ _ **  
**_  
xxxx

Cayde-6 scurried up to the side of the rim alongside Osiris and Ikora, just in time to see the great drill of consuming fire flicker and sputter into nothing. "...well, looks like it went well." Peering over the edge, he eyed the shattered contraption far below - and that sounded weird, when he could look up and see the surface of the Earth 'above' him - within which a glowing beacon of Void Light emerged. "And he didn't even need to rez? I call foul!"

From the tunnels surrounding the broken machine of arcane power, Ogres and Knights emerged, seeking to make Saint-14 pay for his transgression.

"...eh, I _guess_ that makes up for it," muttered the surly Exo.

"Less talking, more kicking ass!" roared Misato, holding her Iron Battle Axe as she leapt down into the darkness. Everyone else soon joined her, as they finally delved into the war-moon of Xivu Arath.

xxxx

/The Dreadnaught/

A trio of Hive Knights howled as a tongue of Darkness lapped them up, pulling them into a roaring aperture.

Nula Sov lowered her hand, her eyes glowing with a pure white radiance. " **This is a convenient power.** "

"And creepy," remarked Fenchurch Everis, holding his _Jade Rabbit_ rifle rather tightly.

Eris Morn kept her thoughts to herself as they followed Nula Sov and Rei Ayanami through the catacombs of Oryx's Dreadnaught. The other blue-haired Furies - transformed Awoken, each one bearing the horrid scent of _Worms_ \- moved about in a calculated manner, assisting Ayanami's ranks of Taken in clearing a way through Oryx's own forces. _What is she up to? What will she do if we truly kill Oryx?  
_  
' _.~._ '

 _Your consternation is well-founded._ Not that she wasn't grateful for the interloper's assistance, but...this was the _Successor of_ ** _NOKRIS!_** How else was she supposed to act?!

" _...your current state is quite interesting_ ," remarked Rei Ayanami, looking calmly at the Minotaur walking placidly alongside them.

"...it is what it is," calmly answered Chief, his golden eye looking stoically back at her.

" _Would it be rude of me to point out that your soul is very complicated?_ " asked Peter, lightly scanning the various Furies in sequence.

" _No._ "

" _Because it is._ "

Chief was staring intently at the Original, as though measuring his words. "...would the name 'Aria Yamine' mean anything to you?"

 _Aria Yamine?_ Eris briefly recalled a bit of rumor regarding a young Guardian that Ikora had taken under her wing...one that had been involved with both the Raid to reclaim SIVA and the incursion into the Black Garden. An incursion that had failed in its goal of rescuing Shiro-4, but one that had succeeded in many other ways. _Hmm...Aria was listed as killed in action. Was she...?  
_  
Rei Ayanami smiled knowingly. " _Very insightful. What clued you in?_ "

"I've been listening to your vocal patterns. And Nula Sov's. They're uncannily similar to that of Aria's...that, and Aria Yamine is a romanized anagram of _Rei Ayanami_." He focused intently on the Successor of Nokris. "One would think you were trying to make it obvious."

" _...perhaps,_ " remarked Rei. Her smile gained a slightly arrogant edge to it. " _But among those who had no clue or knowledge of my existence, who would draw the connection?_ "

"Only someone that knew of you in the Time Before, or knew you now," answered the Vex Guardian. "...the question is, who?"

" **Had you drawn these connections in an earlier time, they would be relevant. But now? So close to the end of our final foe...there would be no point in exposing everything** ," relented Nula Sov.

 _So you say,_ thought Eris Morn, her lips curling with paranoia.

' _:O_ '

 _Agreed._ This whole chain of events sounded _far_ too ominous. _I've got my eyes on you, wretched creature.  
_  
" _We have arrived._ " Within the Court of Oryx, the portal to the Ascendant Realm had been fully claimed by the Taken Hex that were bound to Ayanami. Off in the distance, down great halls and twisting caverns, pitched battles could be seen between Ayanami's forces and those of the Taken King. " _And now we shall enter the Ascendant Realm._ "

"How will you anchor it?" There appeared to be two rows of Thrall statues, each one possessing a node upon which a Tomb Husk could be placed. "Even though Oryx's Throne World overlaps the physical form of his Dreadnaught, there is no guarantee that we will end up in the same place. Brute forcing it could end...poorly."

" _Very true. That is why I have someone to open the door on the other side._ " Rei Ayanami raised her hand, which glowed with a dark and foreboding presence. Moments letter, the warped void erupted between the gateway, its edges burning with an endless fire. " _Here,_ " said the Original, flaking off three small slivers of her orange bodysuit. " _Take these: they will allow you to pass through._ "

Fenchurch took his with no issue, marveling at the strange shard of crystal. Chief was more cautious, lightly wedging the sliver into his chassis. Eris...looked at the crystal with a suspicion akin to disgust. And the sad part was that she _knew_ it was necessary. _Stay close with me, Rose.  
_  
' _o.o;_ '

Quietly, Eris, Chief, and Fenchurch followed Nula and Rei through the portal...

xxxx

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

...and came face-to-face on the other side with Toland, the Shattered. " _You have my gratitude for making this process simpler._ "

Eris stared, dumbfounded at the presence of her old mentor. "Toland...?!"

' _O_O!_ '

The enigmatic master of Hive lore chuckled. "My dear Ayanami, I wouldn't miss this for the **_world_** _._ "

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Crystalline Fragment - The Third Child**

" _ **Constants and Variables**_ **"**

 **There are many variables. Too many to count, at times.**

 **There are, mercifully, some constants.**

 **There is always an Akagi, at the helm of Project E. Gendo Ikari is _always_ involved with NERV, in some way, shape, or form. Misato Katsuragi always arises as a Guardian, ever valiant and rambunctious. Even though the Titan and Warlock Vanguards have undergone significant variation - the timelines where Rezyl Azzir, Wei Ning, or Fenchurch Everis became Vanguard Commander were quite interesting - the position of Hunter Vanguard seems to inevitably fall to the Exo named Cayde at some point. And so on, and so forth.**

 **These constants are a slight balm upon my weary soul. One constant in particular.**

 **No matter how often I approach him as a blank slate, a mere doll with little in the way of memory and will beyond the simple duty, the Third Child is still there to become my friend.**

 **No matter how dreadful his war against the Ahamkara progressed, no matter how great his fear became, no matter how much disgust he had for himself...he still made room in his heart for me.**

 **Once, I thought it was the mere action of someone seeking comfort by whatever means were available. In those days of youthful naivete, I still would have offered him everything. But that perspective was...shortsighted. After all, if comfort was all he wanted, there were...simpler ways of obtaining it.**

 **I have grown older. Wiser. And now, I understand the reason why I always become drawn to him.**

 **It is the reason behind everything I have done.**

 **One day, Third Child. One day...we shall usher in a new age for this universe.**

 **And I shall be the sacrament from which it will be born.**


	77. The Queen, the Herald, and the Emperor

**Grimoire: Zhuge Liang**

" _ **Through these fists, she shall live forever.**_ **"**

 **"Eriana...are you sure-?"**

 **"I am, Shaxx. As much as I would love to keep them as a memento...that would only be a disservice to her memory."**

 **"...I am grateful, for the honor. _Wille_ made these particular ones with the greatest concentration of her remains."**

 **"That is why I am giving them to you and no one else. I would have given them to Vell, but..."**

 **"Ah. I see."**

 **"Keep them close. Use them to crush anything that stands in your way."**

 **"Ha! Surely, you jest!"**

xxxx

/The Farm/

Lord Shaxx had come to discover something rather interesting about the _Zhuge Liang_ gauntlets that he now wore. Given the presence of the soul, and how long Wei Ning had used the Light with such fury and abandon...was it any surprise that the remains of her body, even reduced to ashes, carried an imprint?

The silver gauntlets, bearing the image of snarling lions, glimmered with Arc energy, even as he continued to animate his giant armor of pure spirit. Through his Light, their power echoed through his metaphysical fists.

With all the domineering power that the Puncher had been known for, his right straight rushed through the shields of a large Minotaur, shattering its torso. "And that makes _four hundred kills!_ With _more to come!_ "

xxxx

From atop an old barn, situated in the midst of the veritable tent city that the Farm had become, Hawthorne peered through the scope of her rifle. "Hmph. This isn't good." The Guardians were running around like a pack of crazed chickens, trying to protect the civilians while at the same time endeavoring to bring down the Vex that just kept _coming.  
_  
CRACK!

She watched a Perseus collapse, its midsection shattered by her bullet. She promptly dove behind another impromptu bulwark, preemptively avoiding the return fire that was sure to come. "Is there no end to these things?"

"Not likely!" Hawthorne glanced back through an open window in the roof, noting a familiar bearded man stare back at her. "We saw many of these horrid machines in the Anomalous Zone," said Lysander, his clothing bearing soot and scorch marks. "Even though we defeated many, there was always the sense that...they could have overwhelmed at us at any time."

Hawthorne snorted. "Then why haven't they?" CRACK! An Atalanta exploded, and the ensuing storm of SIVA was promptly attacked by some militia men with makeshift flamethrowers. "Because I don't think they're going to stop."

"We must hold," said the head of the Concordat, turning towards the looming form of the war-moon, hovering above the Dark Forest. Its immense bulk blotted out the Sun, casting a gloomy shadow upon the Farm. "The war-moon's fires have stopped digging into the Earth...maybe the Vanguard will actually get back in time to help us repel these machines."

Hawthorne huffed. "Sure changed your tune real quick about Osiris." CRACK! A Daedalus was blinded. The sniper promptly switched places, deftly striding across the beams within the interior the barn. Down below, on a straw-laden floor, civilians kept close company with farm animals, as security kept a watchful perimeter. A couple of Guardians from the Concordat were among them.

"We have no City, and we're up against the proverbial wall." The faction head sighed, tossing her some additional blocks of ammunition. "It's not like I can turn back the clock now."

"Maybe your Traveler will actually swoop in to save the day?" she said, a slightly mocking edge to her voice. Not that she would be opposed...but then again, she didn't really believe such a thing would happen.

"...if only," murmured Lysander, before moving off elsewhere. "Keep up the good fight, Hawthorne!"

The woman huffed, gazing back through the sights of her scope. "Nothing else left but to fight..." she whispered.

CRACK!

xxxx

/Near Saturn/

" **Is this it? I expected more of a fight!** " The voice of Dominus Ghaul rang over the comm channel, eliciting a groan from Asuka-3. " **How disappointing!** "

Unit-02's right straight was barely dodged, and Unit-04 retaliated with a perfect counter to the jaw. The residual echo of _pain_ \- soul-deep, beyond the mere physical - made the Exo grimace. "I'll show you _DISAPPOINTING!_ " Unit-02's eyes flashed, and the armor around its jaw cracked; with teeth bared blatantly in the vacuum of space, twin Hammers of Sol manifested in the red Giant's hands. Within the Core, the Crimson Exo willed the Light to come forward. "I'm not going to roll over and die just because the Traveler makes you want to **einhandsegeln**!"

" _Ooh,_ " winced Mari. " _You are REALLY ornery right now._ "

Unit-04 seemed to manifest twin Solar blades as a mockery of her chosen weaponry, and the two Evangelions clashed. Dawnblade crashed against Hammer...

" _..is it because you're losing?_ "

...and each blow sent Unit-02 further back along the hull of a Hive warship. No matter how hard she struck, the damned Dominus still brought forward more _power.  
_  
" _Obviously, I might add?_ "

"MARI!"

" _Yes?_ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ "

Unit-04's twin Dawnblades crashed once more against the Hammers of Sol, creating an immense explosion. As if expecting this, the white Giant reached through the fire, clutching at Unit-02's neck with one hand and delivering terrible liver blows with the other. " **You fight with great vigor, and with the fury of one who has seen centuries of battle!** " Asuka-3 grimaced as Unit-02 caught the incoming fist with a free hand, but her Evangelion's kicks were blocked by her opponent's knees. " **But I am Dominus Ghaul. And I have seen** ** _far_** **more than you could imagine!** "

"Oh yeah? Did you see _this?!_ "

The twin heavy fusion rifles protruded from Unit-02's breastplate, firing immediately. The charged particles, instead of crashing into armor and flesh, refracted off of an A.T. Field that seemed impossibly dense; they shot off into space, spearing through Hive and Cabal and Taken alike...but her opponent was unharmed. " **Chest cannons? How** ** _archaic._** "

Of all the _possible_ retorts, that was one she hadn't expected. "... **nani**?!"

" **If you're going to bother deploying a chest cannon,** " Unit-04's fist suddenly ripped away from her Evangelion's grip, and there was the blinding sensation of being punched rapidly in the face. Ghaul continued speaking, " **then it needs to be capable of delivering a** ** _KILLING_** **blow!** "

 _ **POW!  
**_  
Unit-02's neck was released right as Unit-04 delivered a punishing haymaker; the crimson Giant went sailing through space at hundreds of miles per second, its form crashing through multiple Harvesters and Tomb Ships; even a number of Taken beasts got pulped along the way. Finally, Asuka-3 regained enough presence of mind to slow her momentum through judicious use of her A.T. Field, eventually crashing into the hull of a Cabal carrier. "...okay. Gonna need a new plan."

" _Princess. Look over there._ "

Asuka-3 turned; a blazing Hive Knight - similar to Crota, but somehow lesser, still bearing flesh where the God-Knight had been pure fire - fought against a Juggernaut, surrounded by the shattered remnants of five others. The titanic Knight's burning sword was tearing through the Psions' A.T. Fields with relative ease, gradually reducing the mech's effectiveness until it was sliced in twain. "...oh _ho._ " She willed Unit-02 to dart towards the monster-

" _Pulling up available files...I think that's another member of the Court of Oryx. Thalnok, I think?_ "

-and ducked underneath the horizontal slash of the Fanatic of Crota, getting behind the Knight in a seamless motion. As Unit-04 finally crested the edge of the carrier's hull, coming into sight, she roared, "EAT THIS!" And so her Evangelion _kicked_ Thalnok in the direction of Ghaul and his unyielding war machine.

" _...do you think he'll last for long?_ "

"Long enough for me to catch my breath," growled Asuka-3, digging in even _deeper._ "That...and to pull out my new stuff."

" _Ooh! The NEW stuff!_ " Her Ghost briefly paused. " _...will it make a difference?_ "

"We're in an open enough area." She pushed the synchronization of her soul with Mama's soul to even greater heights, willing the flesh of her Mama's titanic body to respond. "Besides...I need every advantage I can get." As she spoke, the armor along Unit-02's back began to bulge...

xxxx

As the Exalted began to scuffle with Thalnok, Dominus Ghaul meditated quietly within the Core of his legendary weapon. All told, thus far? This battle had been...climactic. Inherently dramatic, as though all of history was pivoting on the outcome of this conflict. The very heavens themselves roared with cataclysmic fire and world-rending explosions. In the distant background, another of Saturn's moons - _Mimas_ , according to the native nomenclature - was cracked in half by Skyburner ordnance, undoing a planetoid that had been claimed by Oryx's Seeder Ships.

It was hectic. It was glorious.

And now, in the midst of battle with one of the Traveler's current chosen, Ghaul believed that his destiny was bright and pure. "You throw this mongrel at me, Guardian?" The Exalted diligently dodged the cancerous blade of the burning Hive Knight, calmly avoiding every single strike. "This is why I have total confidence! This is why the Traveler will choose the Cabal!" With a quick blow, the Exalted grabbed for Thalnok's wrist, twisting harshly. "You are like the rest of your kind, willing to throw others at us just to live a little bit longer." The Knight's grip went loose, and the sword fell. Ghaul grasped his opportunity. "But we Cabal..."

 _SHICK!  
_  
With terrifying grace, the weapon of Acrius impaled the Fanatic of Crota through the face with his own sword. The Ascendant Hive went limp as his physical body burned away. "... _we_ face everything that comes our way, no matter what!"

" **Cool story, bro.** "

Over thirty giant feathers suddenly impaled the hull of the carrier, surrounding the Exalted.

"Hmm?" _Feathers?_ Ghaul's crimson eyes narrowed, focusing upon the form of his red counterpart...and he chuckled. "Oh...you've been holding back, have you?" So _this_ was why his opponent's mass had registered at such a high measure!

Red wings, rife with obsidian feathers, flared widely. Two separate pairs of arms - one above the originals, and one below - had erupted from the Giant's back, pale flesh rippling with muscle. " **Nah. Just didn't feel like using the Nine's leftovers to kick your ass,** " boasted the female Pilot. " **But I'm on a schedule here, so I can't afford to pussyfoot around anymore!** "

Beneath his mask, the Dominus smiled. "Good! Show me the full mettle of the Traveler's Guardians!" _If I cannot crush you at your best, then what would be the point?!  
_  
" **Gladly.** "

Arc energy erupted from the solitary feathers, surrounding the Exalted in a web of lightning. It wasn't enough to bind him forever...but it kept him stationary for the two seconds that the red Giant needed to get in close with six simultaneous Fists of Havoc.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The force of their melee broke the Cabal carrier in two.

xxxx

/The Chamber of the Protector, Sovereign, the Reef/

" _Well senpai, these upgrades have been fantastic!_ "

"Glad you agree," murmured Akagi-81, brushing some miscellaneous fluid on her lab coat; her left hand was typing furiously onto a keyboard interface, while her right was fiddling with a mass of cables and circuits. "...memory's still a little fuzzy." She gestured with a thumb over her shoulder. "Why is she glaring at me?"

The holographic projection of Maya - appearing as she did as Queen of the Awoken - sighed heavily. " _Mara-chan is simply...pouting._ "

"I am _not_ pouting," remarked Queen Mara, staring intently at the form of the Reef's lone MAGI. "I am merely _uncomfortable_ with all of the 'maintenance' that the Exo has claimed to perform."

" _And is my word not sufficient justification?_ " Mara's silence was telling. " _Ignore her, senpai. She is simply very possessive._ "

"And _I_ can't believe that this is the same Ritsuko Akagi from your memoirs."

" _And?_ "

"...I am underwhelmed."

Now it was _Maya_ who was visibly pouting. " _You're so dour, Mara-chan._ "

"And...done," said Akagi-81, ignoring the familial drama. "You should register on the MAGI network as a legitimate entity now."

" _Wonderful! I'm going to try and reach out to them._ " Maya's projection mimed sending out a message, as various images of messenger pigeons, letters in a bottle, and envelopes scattered from her holographic form. " _Okay...hopefully, they'll ping me..._ " She suddenly blinked with bewilderment. " _...back?_ "

"A response already?"

" _Yes. One word from CASPER:_ ** _incoming._** "

"CASPER...?" Akagi-81 trailed off, right as a familiar fog began to manifest throughout the chamber. "...no...it's the Vex...?!"

"GUARDS!" roared Mara Sov; the doors burst open, and four Royal Awoken Guards entered, sidearms drawn.

The fog thickened, and the light shined brightly...

 _ **THUNK.**_

Akagi-81 and Maya actually yelped as twenty-eight other MAGI hulls appeared around MAGI-Ω: MAYA. Interspersed among them were a bunch of Vex with the color of burnished steel, standing at the ready...but not in a hostile manner. There appeared to be two Guardians and...wait, was that _TAOX?!_ "Wha...?"

"The dimensional shift has been completed. Excellent," remarked the Guardian in white and purple clothing, his face masked by a golden helm. "...ah, and the Queen of the Reef is here. What serendipitous timing."

"Hold," commanded Mara Sov, raising her right hand. Her Guards kept their weapons ready, but did not fire; the Vex, at least, did not seem antagonistic. "Explain yourself, interloper."

"We have come with the intention of obtaining...an alliance," said the man in purple and white and gold.

The other Guardian - Akagi-81 winced at the odd pressure in her synthetic mind, she should _know_ who this was, right...? - snorted. "Are you honestly going to try this whole pointless routine?" Turning towards the Queen, the Warlock, whose robes were strangely luminous, said, "He's actually-GRK!" His speech was halted by the hand of a Goblin wrapping around his neck.

" ** _You turned down the opportunity to be my Herald before, you headstrong whelp! Do be kind, and let the man announce my presence properly!_** "

Akagi-81 blinked. "...uh...?"

" **YES. CHOKE THE SANCTIMONIOUS PRICK OUT!** " yelled one of the MAGI.

" **DON'T ANTAGONIZE, LOKI.** "

" **I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, ALEXANDER!** "

Maya's projection blinked. " _...uh..._ "

" **I APOLOGIZE FOR THEIR RANCOR,** " said another MAGI, bearing a warm English accent. " **CHESTERTON AT YOUR SERVICE. YOU'VE UNDERGONE AN INTERESTING TRANSFORMATION, HAVEN'T YOU?** "

" _...I suppose? What's going on?_ "

" **WE ARE HERE TO HELP END THE WAR,** " remarked a Russian voice, emanating from the block marked MAGI-15: RASPUTIN.

The haughty voice from before echoed out once more.

" ** _Indeed! My exquisite assistance would be of greater value than even the mightiest army!_** "

"I doubt that," groused Mara. "Who are you?"

"You speak to the true Emperor of the Cabal: Calus. He seeks to cast down Ghaul from his throne...and I, as his Herald, seek to bring that about." The man in question gestured all the great hulls around them. "We bring the MAGI as a bargaining chip."

"And you seek something in return?"

"Ships."

The Queen sneered. "My people are busy striking against the remnants of Savathûn's Hive. Even if the Witch-Queen has temporarily been removed from the field of her battle, her spawn are still running wild throughout the Asteroid Belt."

"I wouldn't let such myopia delude you," cautioned the Herald. "You may be focused upon the Reef, but all of time and space is beginning to converge towards Saturn. The MAGI are not blind to this reality; if things go wrong there, then your people will fare poorly."

"Is that a threat?" asked Mara, amused by the seeming audacity.

The haughty voice laughed.

" ** _A feisty and demanding ruler! You would make a fine member of my court._** "

"You must be this 'Emperor Calus'." The Queen of the Awoken narrowed her eyes, which glowed brightly. "I bow to _no one._ "

" ** _Ha ha! All of creation bows to its rightful god and ruler! I would have you bend the knee honestly!_** "

A vague purple glow surrounded Mara, whose body suddenly went taut...and then, there was a defiant _snap_ of power, as the purple aura was banished. "My will is my own, wretched being! I will not be your **_slave._** "

" ** _Oh ho! One who refuses to kneel; a sharp and pernicious blade, a hard and unyielding mountain! Such loveliness would merit its own planet in my Empire!_** "

Akagi-81, honestly flabbergasted by all of the ' _what the hell_ ' - seriously, ALL OF IT - turned towards the Herald with an incredulous eye. As if sensing her unease, the man said, "Calus has...an interesting perspective. A 'narcissistic hedonist' should serve as your baseline in all interactions with him." Clearing his throat, the Herald turned back towards the Queen. "Voluntary actions are always preferable to conscription. We can mutually benefit each other, Queen of the Awoken."

Mara Sov, still incensed by Calus's impromptu attempt at hijacking her, managed to serenely growl, "And _why_ should I cooperate with such a boor?"

"Because the events that unfold around Saturn will determine the fate of the entire system...and I have the suspicion that those who are not there will simply be left _out_ of the new world that follows." The Herald's golden helm tilted. "Oryx and Ghaul are both at Saturn. I suspect that the being known as _Rei Ayanami_ will be as well."

 _This guy knows about Ayanami?_ Okay, that settled it; the moment things calmed down, Akagi-81 resolved to march over towards Taox and - after asking how in the _hell_ the alien was still a live - get some answers.

True to form, that _last_ name got the Queen's attention. "...we've lost all contact with that _creature_ since the Battle of Massalia. What leads you to believe that she will be there?"

"A gut feeling."

"And you seek to commandeer my forces based on a 'gut feeling'?" mocked Mara.

"Well, I suppose an 'epiphany' would be more accurate. After all...with the destiny of so many hinging upon the outcome, why _wouldn't_ she be there?" The Herald stared intently at the Queen. "And she will not be the only figure of import. I can guarantee _that_ much."

xxxx

/Mercury/

Suddenly, yet quietly...Shinji Ikari opened his eyes. And he _saw,_ like never before.

From within, there was the voice, of a Divine Presence.

+ **YOU HAVE AWOKEN** +

He quietly looked down at his right hand...

+ **WHAT SHALL YOU DO?** +

...and clenched it into a fist, weary yet resolved. That, in and of itself, seemed to satisfy the Traveler.

+ **THEN RISE** +

And lo, he did.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Petra Venj, Queen's Wrath**

 **" _To My Lady Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken_ "**

 **To my sovereign, my lady, my master: it is unlikely that this letter will see your eyes by the time we launch. Knowing the nature of the Crows, I imagine this will see the Prince's eyes before it makes its way into your hands. Know that my words are not spoken with a spirit of disobedience and cowardice, but of kinship and loyalty.**

 **I have served you dutifully since the Razing of Amethyst, where all I had known was burned; the Hildean Campaign, where we cooperated in secret with Guardians for the first time in our long history; the many years of service as your Emissary, where we bid our time for the Speaker and the Vanguard to finally acknowledge our role at Twilight Gap; the African Campaign, where I led the Corsairs dutifully against the Fallen that had allied themselves with Skolas; the Fury of Savathûn, whose wretched Hive nearly ended us.**

 **I have served you through all of these.**

 **But now, when we are still licking our wounds, trying to recoup our losses...when we are finally striking back against the Hive that have consumed so much of our holdings...I hear that we are mobilizing to strike at Saturn. To strike at the Cabal, and their Dominus. To strike at Oryx, the one who claims the mantle of King.**

 **Never let it be said that my ways are your ways, for undoubtedly your wisdom is greater than mine. Let this letter offer only a cautionary tale, from one who has been on the front lines against the House of Zeruel, against the Eliksni Confederation, against the Taken beasts of the Nine, against the cancerous Hive, against all of those sordid wretches who would try to claim what's ours: if we are truly going to venture towards Saturn, those proverbial killing fields...then I pray that you have a trump card that we have yet to play. The long-distance reports that I am seeing describe ordnance and naval combat on a scale that I have not seen, even in my darkest nightmares.**

 **But simply say the word, my lady, and thy will shall be done.**


	78. The Three Raids II

**Grimoire: Mau'ual and Tlu'urn, Bulwark of Oryx**

 **You are Mau'ual and Tlu'urn. Valuses of the Cabal Empire, bonded for centuries. Skyburners of great repute, known by your enemies as the Shield Brothers.**

 **You have been taken.**

 **Lower your gauntlets; let your great cannon subside; the frenzy of combat will always be present in that imperfect world. Take a brief moment to rest, you hardy warriors.**

 **You have served diligently, alongside your Primus. Even in moments where you doubted your mission, and doubted your loyalty to that distant Emperor, you fought furiously, and valiantly. Yet what has that earned you? How many times have you stormed the ramparts of the machines on Mars? How many times have you ruthlessly cut down the Guardians of Earth, who dared to infiltrate your holdings? You know, in your heart of hearts, that if your Primus had been taken, you would have stormed into the heart of the Dreadnaught itself. One could say that you have been left behind, that you have been abandoned.**

 **But even so, you deny this charge, for you have each other. Bond-brothers to the end. But there is still distance between you. There is still the chance that you will be split apart...and then you will be truly alone.**

 **You need to be closer.**

 **There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [union]. Pick it up.**

 **Grab it with both hands. Cut away that which separates you. Take your new shape.**

xxxx

/Atrium, the Dreadnaught/

Through long hallways over immense chasms, laden with swinging pendulums; across an empty expanse of space, rife with Tomb Ships moving about by the dozens, dispersing into the havoc of combat in the void around Saturn; Toland and Rei Ayanami had led their party through another portal, and into a massive expanse that seemed to span for miles. An unusual radiance - burning, sickly - shined through the panes of crystalline glass, shining down upon the center of the cylindrical room.

Eris Morn's senses screamed at her as a great Blight erupted from the center of the atrium; out of it emerged a figure of immense might.

"...huh, so _that's_ where the Shield Brothers went," murmured Fenchurch Everis.

A Taken Centurion, standing tall at sixteen feet, bore the common elements of Valus Mau'ual and Valus Tlu'urn; the Solar mauler of Mau'ual's gauntlet, the Arc cannon of Tlu'urn, the propulsion system shaped like wings. Even more striking, was the fact that the heads of both Centurions were attached to the same torso, their visors burning with the blinding power of the Darkness.

"Bond-brothers, bonded in total. Very fitting," muttered Toland. "The Bulwark of Oryx? An appropriate title."

"Scatter!" roared Chief. His words were just in time, as the Arc cannon lowered and opened fire; the great bolts exploded loudly, brightening the Atrium with flashes of blue. Chief fired his Torch Hammer, which burst harmlessly against a translucent energy field. "No good."

"That's...one of the most advanced Projection Shields _I've_ ever seen," murmured Fenchurch, skipping past the Shield Brothers' line of sight. "We're going to have to get in close! Dibs on _not it!_ "

" _Nula. Eris. Cover me_ ," said Rei Ayanami, her Sword manifesting in her hand with an azure flash of fire.

" **Understood,** " replied Nula, the Deep's Incarnation. A multitude of Blights emerged, out of which emerged Taken Hive and Taken Hex.

' _:C_ '

 _I know, Rose._ Even though these Taken were clearly on their 'side' - focusing their fire only upon the Bulwark of Oryx - it was still a galling turn of events.

Then, there were _other_ Taken that began to emerge from doors on the opposite end of the Atrium; Taken Cabal emerged in great numbers, fighting furiously alongside the fused Centurions.

"This is a very telling circumstance, isn't it?" mused Toland. He didn't appear to have a firearm of his own, but was moving with a strange elegance that was almost ghostly; no matter what happened, nothing appeared to hit him. "One could say that the Darkness is divided against itself. But we know that the Hive tested themselves through betrayal and killing; is this more of the same?" He sidestepped a Taken Legionnaire's charge, and seemed to dispel a Taken Centurion's tracking Axion Dart with a mere touch of his fingers. "Pay attention, Eris! There could be a quiz later."

Eris kept firing _Bane_ , ignoring the banter of her former teacher.

Rei Ayanami weaved in and around the sudden cluster, red eyes focused intently upon the form of Mau'ual and Tlu'urn. Her physical form passed through the Projection Shield, and she raised her Sword to deliver a burning uppercut.

Metal met metal, as the thick metal blade of Mau'ual's gauntlet parried her Sword. With a hollow snort, the jets on the Taken's back flared; the fused Centurions went airborne, a Solar aura beginning to filter over their body. " _Move away!_ " Her A.T. Field-enhanced jump carried her away from the point of impact; a massive wave of fire erupted as the Bulwark of Oryx slammed into the ground, obliterating a multitude of Ayanami's Taken. " _We will need to be more aggressive._ "

"Not the advice I was hoping for!" exclaimed Fenchurch as he jumped above a group of Taken Psions, firing an immense Nova Bomb beneath him.

" **If we do not take the fight to them, they will pick us apart,** " warned Nula.

As if to compound her words, the bond-brothers unleashed a torrent of missiles, which exploded wildly all around them.

"...we shall do what we must," grimly said Eris, as she withdrew her shotgun _Swordbreaker_.

xxxx

/Subterranean Cavern, Nessus/

Sai Mota picked up the handle with a feeling akin to reverence...

 _FOOSH.  
_  
"DAMN IT!" yelled the agitated Hunter, shaking the vaporized remnants out of her hand. "That's the eleventh one!"

"I think we've gathered by now that the Vex have a 'no takebacks' policy," joked Ana Bray.

"DON'T EVEN PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS!"

"Eh, I can live with it."

' _You need to get a grip on your temper,_ ' mentally said her Ghost.

 _And YOU need to share in my misery, Sakura!  
_  
' _I'll take a rain check on that._ '

The Guardians regrouped; all around them, the broken remnants of various Vex lay, a monument to shoddy construction and failed anger management. "Seriously, am I the only one who's peeved?!"

"No reason to get bent out of shape," remarked Sloane, lightly prodding the ashes of a vaporized plasma rifle. "They've rigged their pilfered gear to self-destruct somehow. Much as I'd like to test some of their stuff out, I think we're ess-oh-ell on this."

Shin grunted. "A shame. These weapons packed a wallop."

"Which is _precisely_ why you all should be as upset as me!" yelled Sai. She turned towards Omar. "Come on, at least _you're_ sharing in my agony, right?"

Omar Agah stared...and then flatly looked away, not saying anything.

"TRAITOR!" _That does it, I am exiling him to the couch when we get back to Earth!  
_  
' _You don't even have a house. For Traveler's sake, you two don't even live in the SAME APARTMENT._ '

 _Then I'll buy one, and force him to move in! THEN I'll exile him to the couch!  
_  
' _And that'll make it even harder for you two to hide the fact that you've eloped. And then that whole chain of stupid bets will come crashing down on your heads._ '

 _Damn it Sakura, stop undercutting me!  
_  
' _Not my fault you Hunters are impulsive gamblers._ '

"Enough of this tomfoolery!" yelled Asher Mir, quietly prodding the charred remnants of a strange energy rifle. "Levi, how many scans have you gotten?"

" _Beep._ "

"Excellent! Then let us be off! Onward and forward, to the Pyramidion!"

Safeguard quietly floated around the Guardians, his Harpy eye glowing excitedly. " ** _YOU ARE ALL VERY GOOD AT BREAKING THINGS!_** "

Eriana-3 calmly ignored the hyperactive...child, she supposed. It was a charitable term. "Tell me, Asher Mir," she said, gaining her fellow Warlock's attention. "What can we expect inside the Pyramidion?"

"Reality, reconfigured by the will of the Genesis Mind. A hellscape of infinite change and cascading improbabilities!"

" **That seems oddly poetic, coming from you!** " exclaimed Failsafe.

" _Beep._ "

" **He is being literal?** ** _Geez._** "

"Of course I'm being literal! I hate poetry," spat Asher, descending down a slope that delved deeper into the centaur's depths.

"He hates poetry, huh? This is my 'surprised' face," droned Ana Bray, idly wiping some stray dirt off of her hand cannon.

Shin Malphur sighed. "Let's just keep moving."

" _ **MOTION IS PREFERABLE TO NO MOTION!**_ " cheered Safeguard.

The haphazard fireteam continued onward, eyes kept wide open for the presence of more Vex. To the shock of some, they soon found themselves amidst a gigantic underground lake of radiolaria, at the center of which was a triangular structure that could only be one thing. "So that's the Pyramidion, eh?" said Sai.

"Yes. At last, we will find the answer as to why Nula Sov of all people was allowed inside!"

Asher's impromptu comment prompted some outlandish stares from everyone else. "...Nula Sov?" stuttered Omar. "As in, 'Princess of the Reef', Nula Sov? The one that went missing?"

"Bah, 'missing' is inaccurate terminology! I clearly witnessed her, ergo she is not missing!"

" _Beep._ "

"Semantics, Levi!"

Sloane huffed, quietly cracking her knuckles. "This mission just got interesting..."

 _Interesting is putting it mildly,_ groused Sai, gripping her firearm with paranoia. Skipping across rocks and platforms jutting out of the milky lake, they all eventually reached the great expanse in front of the Pyramidion's entrance. "So. Big circular door, how do we open it?" asked Omar.

"There should be at least two sync plates within our vicinity! We will need to trigger the-"

SHYOOM.

Asher's words were interrupted by fog emerging all around the expanse, glowing with hollow light. "Looks like that'll have to wait," murmured Shin, warily withdrawing the _Last Word._

Out of the fog emerged brassy Minotaurs...but they did not bear Torch Hammers.

" _ **THOSE LOOK VERY SCARY!**_ "

" **Indeed! That is very nonstandard weaponry!** "

Safeguard and Failsafe's exclamations were punctuated by the Minotaurs raising their arms; attached to these limbs were whirring _chainsaws_ of all things, bearing blades of burning plasma.

"...those look _completely_ impractical!" ranted Asher Mir.

"I bet they'll cut through us just fine enough," noted Omar with trepidation.

 **SHYOOM.  
**  
"And the party just keeps getting bigger..." Sai took aim at the larger mote of light that manifested within the center of the expanse. It grew larger and larger...until out emerged an immense Minotaur of great size, twenty feet tall. Formed of sterling silver and blue cybernetics, the immense machine only seemed all the more terrifying because of the tendrils of SIVA wiggling wildly from its back and shoulders.

Asher's eyes glowed with delight. "Ah, the Axis Mind of the Orion Assertive! We face _Protheon, the Modular Mind!_ "

" _Beep._ "

"Why would I be frightened? Protheon is an excellent target of opportunity!"

Protheon shrieked, raising its SIVA-enhanced Torch Hammer.

"Less talking, more shooting!" yelled Ana Bray, raising her hand cannon high.

The inner core of Protheon glowed purple, orange, and blue in rapid succession; bolstered by SIVA, the Modular Mind's Torch Hammer fired triad bolts of Void, Solar, and Arc energy at once. Multi-elemental explosions rocked the area, forcing the Guardians to scatter.

"A vexing defense mechanism!" remarked Asher Mir, taking refuge behind a pillar of bronze. "I imagine you would have to synchronize weapons fire with three energy signatures in order to pierce its hull!"

"Then that's what we'll do. Omar, Ana, Shin, strike at Protheon! Sloane, Sai, we're on crowd control!" Eriana-3 withdrew her sidearms, firing rapidly at the nearest Minotaur. The hulking bipeds teleported haphazardly throughout the battlefield, swinging with brazen precision at the Guardians.

"FFFFF-!" hissed Sloane as her right arm was sliced off at the shoulder; she whirled on her feet, delivering a punishing Storm Fist to the Minotaur in question, vaporizing it on the spot. "Cover me!" she roared, firing a shotgun one-handed while she waited for her Light to regenerate her arm.

"Can do," remarked Sai as she fired her shotgun at the nearest foes. Purchased while in the Reef, it bore the slim and sleek design ethos of Awoken military weapons, and fired Void buckshot with each pull of the trigger. "Come on, clunkers! I've got a bunch of ammo with your name on it!"

The Guardians focusing on Protheon moved in a circle, weaving in and out of the bronze pillars surrounding the expanse. The Pyramidion loomed large above Omar as he withdrew his sniper rifle...so to speak. The Fallen wire rifle - dubbed the _Queenbreaker's Bow,_ per the Awoken who used them regularly - fired Arc-infused molten shards at the Modular Mind. Shin Malphur, using the _Last Word_ to ward off incoming enemies, fired a Void-powered SUROS GJS-42 hand cannon. Ana Bray settled on the seemingly bottomless well of Light that was her soul, unleashing her Golden Gun with blatantly unfair regularity.

Even so, Protheon stood tall; each shot that hit it resulted in the SIVA tendrils retaliating with a tracking bolt of explosive crimson energy. The three Guardians were forced to move regularly, unable to fire as often as they wanted.

"Yes, excellent!" yelled Asher. "Bring down this wretched machine; it stands in the way of vengeance!"

" _Beep._ "

" ** _Crude._** **But an accurate metaphor! Please cease your rage-induced priapism.** "

A Minotaur flashed behind the pillar, charging at Asher's back.

" _Beep!_ "

Asher, without blinking, commanded, "Safeguard, engage!"

" ** _OF COURSE, UNCLE ASHER!_** " The Harpy's tendrils promptly extended, jabbing into the torso of the Minotaur. " ** _HELLO THERE! WOULD LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND?_** " The Minotaur loosed a digital shriek, rife with white noise. " ** _I THINK THIS VEX UNIT SAID NO. WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?_** "

" **It is a Vex. Its opinions don't count!** "

" _Beep._ "

"You heard Levi! Increase your relational capacity!" demanded Asher.

" ** _OKAY! INCREASING FRIENDSHIP TO MAXIMUM!_** " Light-infused radiolaria filtered through the tendrils, intermingling with those of the Minotaur. With sudden violence, the bipedal machine went quiet, falling onto its knees. Safeguard still floated above it, eye glowing with childish triumph and glee. " ** _THIS VEX UNIT'S MIND FLUID IS VERY BORING. THEY KEEP YELLING AT ME ABOUT A PATTERN!_** "

" _Beep._ "

"Ignore them! The Pattern means you won't get a new friend!"

Safeguard gasped. " ** _THAT JUST WON'T DO! DON'T WORRY VEX UNIT, WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS!_** "

Sai - withdrawing her Arc-infused knife from the back of a fallen Minotaur - looked oddly at Asher. "...you've got issues."

The Awoken Warlock snorted. "I am manipulating Safeguard's infantile psychology to ensure an optimal result. What you call issues, I call _genius._ "

" ** _Debatable,_** " muttered Failsafe.

xxxx

/Xivu Arath's War-Moon, Earth/

"THERE'S JUST NO END TO THESE DAMN THINGS!" roared Misato, her Golden Gun firing explosive bolts into the crowd of Thralls that dogged their every step.

"Keep advancing!" yelled Saint-14, two _Hard Light_ auto rifles held in each hand. Both he and Zavala stood at the vanguard of their group, each one bearing the Omolon weapons with a steady hand. Dense electromagnetic projectiles ricocheted and smashed through the legion of spindly wraiths, clearing a path through the horde that surrounded them.

"Is there no end to these beasts?!" asked Zavala.

"Do you _really_ need to ask that question?" answered Cayde-6, his hands full of a particular Nadir heavy machine gun model called _Nemesis Star._ As its barrels fired "It's been what, ten minutes now?"

Ten minutes since they had finished off the group of Ogres and Knights, proceeding to delve further into the depths of the war-moon. Ten minutes since the Thralls attacked. And attacked. And _attacked_ , in a never-ending wave of talon and claw and flesh. Hundreds had swarmed them, and hundreds had been killed, only to be replaced by thousands. No matter how many they killed, they still kept _coming._

Their strategy was clear. "I'm out of ammo," admitted Osiris, splitting into three Light clones that engaged in close range combat with the nearest Thralls. As fire ate away at bone and dusty skin, the Vanguard Commander reached into his pockets, only to curse. "And I've used all of my synthesis modules."

"I'm down to my last," remarked Ikora Rey, blasting through four Thralls at once with her shotgun, _Invective._ "We're only going to be armed with the Light from this point forward."

"Speak for yourself!" yelled Cayde-6, withdrawing his depleted machine gun, and taking aim with his fingers. "Bang bang!"

"Cayde!" yelled Lady Katsuragi, firing her _Coldheart_ behind them; the floor froze, and numerous wraiths slipped as they continued their charge. When the trace rifle's charge finally went dead, the Iron Lady flipped it over and began using it as a bludgeon. "Cut the damn sound effects!"

"Never!"

The _Hard Lights_ finally went empty, but that didn't stop the two Titans. "FOLLOW OUR LEAD!" roared the duo, erupting with auras of lightning. Their Fists of Havoc carved a ruinous path through the horde ahead of them, overpowering the razor claws of the Thralls. Beyond, a great doorway loomed, ringed with emerald fire.

"Keep pushing through!" ordered Osiris, his body erupting with the burning glow of Radiance; rejuvenating Light flourished throughout the other five Guardians, further empowering their abilities. "Do not stop for anything!" Onward and forward they went, exacting a deadly toll from the Hive; at last, they passed the threshold, and the horde simply...stopped.

Cayde-6 blinked, looking oddly at the wrathful cannon fodder. "...uh, why aren't they still screaming and running at us?"

"...because we have passed a test, of sorts," guessed Ikora.

" **You guess correctly!** "

The loud and boisterous voice echoed from everywhere. The Guardians glanced around, realizing they now stood in a room of many doors; they all surrounded a central rune, which bore six nodes of faint fire. "Xivu Arath," growled Zavala.

" **Aiat! Your arms were mighty, but have been depleted. I would see your capacity for war in other aspects!** "

Out of the many staggered doorways - dozens and dozens - six creaked opened, revealing hollow voids of fire and shadow. "...another test," murmured Osiris.

" **Advance, slaves of the Sky! If you wish to face me, then I demand a tribute of power and strife!** "

Saint-14 bristled. "And why should we play along with your games, wretched creature?"

"Because this rune in the floor is keyed to a simultaneous release incantation. We must undo six nodes in order to activate the rune...but we must trigger them at the same time." In response to his teammates' stares, Osiris shrugged. "There were quite a few enthusiasts of Hive lore that I escorted when evacuating the City. Nothing to the level of Eris Morn or Toland...but their knowledge was still insightful."

"...well, I guess that means we need to split up," said Cayde-6. Then he paused. "...why do I want to say 'gang', after that?"

"Fine by me." Misato calmly walked towards one of the open doorways, Iron Battle Axe resting on her shoulders. "Don't die, got it?" The Iron Lady didn't even turn around, nor did she wait for an answer; she simply stood in front of the door, as though waiting for the order to advance.

"...this is a poor idea," grumbled Lord Zavala.

"We will endure," reassured Saint-14.

"Then let us be off. On my mark," said Osiris, enunciating his words as he came to a stop in front of another open doorway. "Three, two, one... _mark._ "

As one, the Guardians stepped through their respective doorways, to begin their trials.

xxxx

Cayde-6 blinked as he looked around the place he had ended up. _Creepy caverns, high ceiling, various nooks and crannies, winding pathways...lots and lots of pillars...  
_  
' _You know what I'm thinking?_ '

 _That Xivu Arath has a crappy taste in decor?  
_  
SHYOOM.

"SON OF A-!" yelped the Exo, his last-second dodge resulting in a pierced left shoulder instead of a pierced torso. Diving behind a rocky outcropping, the Hunter Vanguard winced as his Ghost flashed into being beside him.

" _I'm thinking sniper_ ," dryly said Buck, directing the Light to his shoulder.

"Real funny, Buck," groused Cayde, his blue eyes narrowing into slits. "So...a game of cat and mouse, huh?"

Xivu Arath's voice boomed through the cavernous chamber.

" **You face** _ **Samek, the Farsight of Xivu Arath!**_ **No matter where war occurs, I see it all!** "

"Great, just great." It was time to get tricky.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi blinked. _This...this is Tokyo._ The roaring fires, the collapsed skyscrapers, the scattered rubble, the towering forms of Seeder Ships...it was straight out of her memory. "Huh. So is this your big game? Subject me to some old nightmare of mine?" She tightened her grip around the Iron Battle Axe, testing its heft. "Sorry pal, but I've had worse nightmares since then."

' _Wark._ '

 _Don't worry Pen-Pen, I'm good._

The God of War issued her challenge.

" **You face** _ **Shoge, the Nostalgia of Xivu Arath!**_ **The memory of war is a pleasing draught to me, no matter the source!** "

At those words, the familiar screams and howls made themselves known, as the forces of Crota - a name that she had no way of knowing in those dark days of the Cataclysm - emerged to take their pound of flesh. "...so it's me against a city full of Hive, eh?" A vicious grin came to the Iron Lady's face. "I'll _take_ those odds!"

xxxx

Saint-14 found himself on a large arena, situated within a seemingly endless abyss. Standing on the other side was a single Hive Knight, bearing a rather well-defined physique. Strangely, the creature possessed neither a cleaver nor a boomer.

When Xivu Arath spoke, he understood why.

" **You face** _ **Narzek, the Brawn of Xivu Arath!**_ **No one can surpass my strength!** "

"...a contest of power, then." The Titan Vanguard quietly flexed his fingers, his visor glowing brightly in the murky gloom of the arena. "That suits me just _fine._ "

Narzek snarled, and charged. Saint-14 obliged in turn; with a titanic crash of metal and bony armor, the two warriors clashed, and began grappling as if their lives depended on it.

xxxx

Lord Zavala found himself in the midst of a long corridor. Grimacing, the Awoken shifted his Light from the offensive might of the Arc to the stalwart defense of the Void; alone, there was no telling what might happen-

 _ **ROAAAR!**_

CHEEYOOOM!

The roar of an Ogre accompanied a stream of Void bolts from the end of the corridor; impulsively, Zavala manifested a Force Barrier, and willed it to expand into a Ward of Dawn. As the ragged bolts splashed off of his shield, the Titan heard the voice of the God of War.

" **You face** _ **Zeru Däl, the Tempest of Xivu Arath!**_ **The fury of war is an unyielding storm!** "

Zavala hissed as he willed his Light to feed into the Void shield; the attack was so wide and so encompassing that he would be consumed the moment his Ward collapsed. _And in this place, surrounded by such Darkness...I doubt even my Ghost would be able to emerge unscathed._ All told, his task was a simple one. _I will not fall._ He would show this beast the _reason_ why the people of the City called him the Unyielding Wall.

And so the Iron Lord moved forward, bringing the Ward of Dawn with him, step by agonizing step.

xxxx

Ikora Rey stepped into an ornate cathedral, walls lined with complex organs of a downright blasphemous nature...and no, blasphemous was not a hyperbolic adjective. Every single square inch of those musical instruments were rife with the worship of death and destruction itself.

High above, a hulking Wizard with twisting horns hovered. She was introduced by her brood-mother in glowing terms.

" **You face** _ **Ir Koläk, the Symphony of Xivu Arath!**_ **Her song is a memorial to war, the sweetest sound in the universe!** "

With a howling shriek, the Deathsinger began her fatal dirge.

Ikora narrowed her eyes, looking at the various organs. _Hmm. Sound waves counteract each other in the physical world. Could the same hold true metaphysically?_ The Warlock scurried over to the nearest keyboard instrument, and began testing it with some tentative touches. _Never thought those three months protecting a group of musically-inclined nomads would ever have any utility._ The sounds from the organ were rancid and sickly, so she impulsively channeled her Light into the arcane instrument; there was a noticeable improvement. _I see. The rough equivalent of a C-sharp?_ Her fingers quickly began to fly, her immense mind analyzing the overall harmony and how the individual notes mixed together. _I bet Toland the Shattered would have killed to have access to one of these._ She ignored the creeping feeling of doom, slowly drawing down. _Almost...there...  
_  
Suddenly, there was a sense of strange unquiet, as the song coming from the organ cancelled out the Deathsong. _Destructive interference_ , thought Ikora with a triumphant grin.

Ir Koläk seemed to realize this, for she shrieked with outrage, and unleashed a storm of Darkness Blasts.

Ikora Rey responded with a Nova Bomb.

xxxx

Osiris stared up at the colossus, a grim expression on his face.

" **Behold! Gaze upon** _ **Volrok, the Treasure of Xivu Arath!**_ **My eldest daughter is the perfect testament of my love for strife!** "

The giant Knight - easily fifty feet tall, if that - raised her gargantuan cleaver, its very edge hungry for his Light. Every single nook and cranny of her armor was scorched with the blood of countless species, and every breath unleashed tongues of flame.

The Vanguard Commander huffed, and summoned the Light in its fullness. "This will be an interesting one," he remarked.

' _And by interesting, you mean completely one-sided?_ '

"Oh come now, Sagira," admonished the Warlock, as he began to manifest more of his energy clones. "Have a little faith in me."

Volrok roared - louder than the engines of a Ketch - and stomped forward, as Osiris and his copies flew forward as a swarm.

xxxx

/Saturn/

The Hive warship shuddered as Unit-02 crashed into it, followed immediately after by Unit-04. " **Your transformation is interesting!** " Dominus Ghaul didn't sound concerned at _all._ " **But you still lack true strength!** "

 _Oh my God, please just SHUT UP!_ Asuka-3 would have gouged out her eardrums by now if she still had them. Unit-02's six arms were aching as the white Evangelion rained blows down on her. _Seriously, how broken can someone get?!_ Her stolen wings swooped down, trying to cut at Unit-04; as the white Giant backed away with a slight shuffle, her Eva stabbed out with a progressive knife. Up came a knee, knocking the blade out of Unit-02's hand. "YOU BASTARD-!"

POW!

The same leg lashed out with a simple front kick, but the force behind it sent her flying through space. _How the hell is this happening?!_ She had six arms, and frickin' _wings!_

' _Have you ever considered that Ghaul is just a better Pilot than you?_ '

 _Hey, it took me centuries to get over being seen as second best to the Invincible Ikari! I'm NOT going to play a second fiddle to a damn alien!  
_  
' _You're still getting your ass kicked._ '

 _Mari?  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _SHUT UP!  
_  
" **You have served as a worthy opponent,** " spoke Ghaul; his Evangelion slowly strolled forward, surging with bolts of potent Arc energy. " **But I have a greater destiny. I am the one who will kill the Taken King. I am the one who will supplant your worthless species, bringing eternal glory to the Cabal with the Light of the Traveler!** "

"And _you_ are a damn, deluded **baka!** " Even so, she was out of trump cards, and Ghaul had already demonstrated the fact that he would triumph in a battle of attrition. _Seriously Mari, I am hurting for ideas!  
_  
' _Try throwing some more Hive at him?_ '

 _Already tried that!  
_  
" **Now...DIE.** "

xxxx

High above, the Deathsinger daughters of Oryx watched the conflict with intrigued eyes. " **They are a nuisance, oh sister mine,** " hissed Ir Halak.

" **Then shall we strike while they are...distracted?** " whispered Ir Anûk. " **I have grown bored with the other riffraff.** " There was only so many times that they could disassemble a Cabal warship into its component atoms, after all.

The Unraveler tittered, her robes fluttering due to waves of arcane power. " **I shall unmake them into exotic strings.** "

The Weaver nodded her ponderous head, covered by an immense pyramidal helm. " **And I shall use those strings to knit a fine temple for our father.** " The twin Deathsingers prepared their mortal song...only to pause, as they felt the weight of something immense and familiar press down upon them. " **Oh...?** " Gazing upward, the sisters looked upon a certain patch of space, northward of the Solar orbital plane.

A patch of space that was strangely...blank...

xxxx

/Mercury/

Shinji Ikari, floating within the Core of Unit-01, focused quietly on his hands. Nothing felt...different. Not really. And that scared him. _I should feel different.  
_  
" _Should you?_ " inquired Yui, floating above his shoulder. " _I mean, you haven't done any maniacal laughter at having an enhanced S2 Engine placed into your body. Maybe the power trip is delayed?_ "

 _No...I know it's there._ He could feel it sitting within his torso, yet it felt natural. The Light simply felt...fuller. Deeper. As though he would never run out, no matter how hard he fought. _But...I don't feel like I'm stronger.  
_  
" _...maybe it's a dud?_ "

 _No. It's not._ Did that mean he had already adapted to this new power? _I don't like that._ He didn't want such power to come naturally...and yet, that always seemed to be the case, in his life. First, with being an Eva Pilot...next, with becoming a Guardian...and now, with this Gift from the Traveler.

His Ghost rolled her eye. " _Well, no use complaining now!_ "

Suddenly, a voice thundered from beneath.

++ ** _WE ARE READY_** ++

Another voice boomed from further down.

-+ **Verily, we People of Eliks hast prepared nobly!** +-

- ** _INDEED. THE HOUSE OF LELIEL HAS GUARANTEED OUR PASSAGE_** -

The words of Zeruel and Gaghiel elicited a nod from Shinji Ikari, as he gazed upon all the had gathered. "...then there's no reason to keep waiting."

++ ** _THEN LET US MEET OUR DESTINIES_** ++

Shinji briefly gazed upon the form of the Traveler, and focused upon the connection he now possessed. _Well...what about you?  
_  
Quietly, that Divine Presence answered.

+ **THERE SHALL BE AN ENDING...ONE WAY OR ANOTHER** +

 _...I guess so._ Whatever ending that would be was up to them. So with the narrowing of his eyes, Shinji Ikari focused on the Light empowering both him and Unit-01. "Let's go."

A great black disc emerged in the sky in front of them, hundreds of miles across...and as one, they advanced.

 _All_ of them advanced...

xxxx

/Saturn/

The radars and matter sensory equipment aboard the Cabal vessels suddenly pinged as they detected millions upon millions of new tonnage emerging from a dimensional wormhole.

The entirety of Oryx's Hive seemed to scream with hateful ecstasy as they detected a massive quantity of the Light.

xxxx

Unit-02's limbs twitched, as Asuka-3 blinked. "Wait...Unit-01's transponder...?"

xxxx

Dominus Ghaul's crimson eyes widened. "...that presence..." The Light within the Exalted seemed to sing. "...the Traveler...?"

xxxx

They emerged out of that blank patch of space.

First was the beak of House Gaghiel's massive Progenitor.

Next was Zeruel, resting upon the crown of Gaghiel.

Then, standing upon the back of the Angel of Might...was Unit-01, arms crossed with expectation.

The remainder came in no discernible order, Ketches of the various Houses - over two hundred! - flying alongside thousands of Gaghielus and hundreds of thousands of Gaghielim.

Finally, emerging amidst this horde of vessels and spacefaring Eliksni...was the Traveler itself, a glowing jewel amidst the darkness of space.

Gaghiel's voice pierced the gloom.

+- **Attack, mine brethren!** -+

And lo, the Fallen unleashed a devastating salvo at the ranks of the Cabal and the Hive...and with titanic roars, Unit-01 and Zeruel charged into the fray.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Gaghiel 2**

 **Aksor, Archon Priest and acting Kell of House Leliel, looked around and felt a sense of frustation. "This doesn't make sense..."**

 **-+What troubles thee, issue of Leliel?+-**

 **The Lelielix turned towards the hulking form of Gaghiel; the Angel of the Seas, and the largest presence on this planet after the Traveler. Floating in the newborn Sea of Aneirin, the Progenitor remained quiet as he began his rant. "After that thief met the Great Machine, Zeruel and Tabris have encouraged all Eliksni to prepare for war. Variks has even said that the Great Machine wishes to empower the entirety of my House!"**

 **+-Wherefore art thou concerned?-+**

 **The Archon warped upward in a brief bit of dimensional folding; hovering in the air above the white mask embedded in the Progenitor's gargantuan head, he continued his diatribe. "We are expected to come to the aid of the thieves! To throw ourselves into a bloody thresher to take down their enemies!"**

 **-+Thou art frustrated.+-**

 **"Why should we shed blood for them? Why, when we are so few compared to our glory days?"**

 **+-And what wouldst thee doth, in our position?-+**

 **"We should encourage the Great Machine to flee this system, to leave it all behind! Let us go with it, and settle somewhere new!"**

 **Gaghiel sighed, ponderous and heavy.**

 **-+Pitiful Aksor. Such loss and sorrow thou hast suffered.+-**

 **+-But what spirit! Truly, it maketh me chortle!-+**

 **-+Thou hast fled once before. What didst thee gain? More days of squalor? Even cowards can attaineth yond!+-**

 **+-Thou wouldst doth well to learneth of sacrifice from mine own House.-+**

 **"...even you?" murmured Aksor.**

 **-+But of course!+-**

 **+-This reborn life of mine is precious.-+**

 **-+All the better to spend it on something worthwhile!+-**

 **+-To risk all, for the sake of a better age.-+**

 **-+I sayeth to thee: I can think of nothing better.+-**

 **Aksor seemed to deflate. "...I don't want my kin to die." Not after they had been on the brink for so long...**

 **Gaghiel hummed, sensing his despair.**

 **+-Is the life of perpetual fear worth it?-+**

 **-+Truly, it wouldst be better to meet a noble end.+-**

 **+-Our God, the Lightgiver, has decided.-+**

 **-+I shalt go forth, to aid the kin of Ikari.+-**

 **"...but why? What have they done to deserve your favor?"**

 **Gaghiel's answer was simple, yet no less profound.**

 **+-I hast always strived for virtue!-+**

 **-+And being heroic is** ** _always_ virtuous.+-**

 **+-So this is mine challenge, young one:** ** _be a hero!_ -+**


	79. The Conviction of the Dominus

**Grimoire: The Exalted 5**

" ** _UNDYING/System Log 3F-2146- 92/Psion Meta-Analysis Active, Passive Narration Active_** **"**

 **Umun'arath, Primus of All Legions, quietly observed the havoc and chaos around Sol-6, unimaginatively titled 'Saturn' by the natives. Aboard her mighty vessel,** ** _The Undying_** **, she watched quietly as Hive vessels and vicious Umbra struck at the orderly ranks of the Cabal. "Status on our reinforcements from Sol-7?"**

 **"Half of the World Eaters are en route. Thirty percent of the Black Tide and the Starblazers are accompanying them."**

 **"Hmph." How irritating, for the Blue Flame to invoke the Prime Vex Directive at this hour. Still, she could not fault them. "That will be more than enough." Her eyes watched quietly as the distant figure of the Exalted clashed with its crimson counterpart. "How curious..." In over two thousand years of life, she had seen much: the expansion under Emperors Tyrus, Nikos, and Omnilion; the crushing of the Deimos Confederacy; the war against the Nihlus Federation; the various uprisings by scheming nobles; the utterly novel and perverse ways of Calus...but above all, nothing compared to the presence of the Dominus and the fabled Weapon of Acrius. _To think that he used to be such a whelp._ Physically, he still was! Yet, even if she had to begrudgingly admit it, the soul of the one once derided as the 'Ghost Primus' was without parallel.**

 **How fitting, that he would be one chosen to following in the footsteps of the First Emperor: few would have the sheer strength of spirit to wield the Exalted the way he did.**

 **She could still recall the short-lived campaign against the Arkborn, where the Dominus had demonstrated the might of the Exalted in its fullness. _Curious, that he has yet to unleash it in this conflict._ Perhaps there was not a threat big enough to warrant it?**

 **There was sudden shouting, and impulsive panic that was quickly stamped down by the harsh chain of discipline; Umun'arath gazed at the monitors, seeing scans that were consistent with Eliksni vessels and the fabled titans that had held off their forces at Sol-1. Most interestingly of all, however, was the massive sphere accompanying this new fleet. "So...it seems the Traveler itself has come." She chuckled savagely; perhaps the presence of the mythical sphere would be enough to convince the Emperor to stop holding back.**

xxxx

Arc lasers and various missiles erupted from the front lines of the Fallen fleet; Zeruel diverged, soaring from the crown of Gaghiel and delving towards the Hive's positions. Unit-01 stood stoically atop the Angel of Might, eyes narrowing upon the looming forces of the Hive.

True to form, the Cabal took note of their sudden presence, and a great multitude opened fire. With swift alacrity, the forces of House Gaghiel split apart, the proverbial school of space-faring fish swarming among the ranks of the Cabal. The Lights of their Soul bloomed and shined in the darkness of space, even while heavier munitions simply blew straight through their spiritual shields. Even so, an immense number made it through, using their very bodies to smash into the hulls of the larger Cabal vessels. Folds of skin flapped open, and out emerged Eliksni of the various Houses, fighting together in a unified way that far outpaced what had happened in the Eliksni Confederation War.

In a sense, Skolas had gotten what he wanted, even though he had not lived to see it.

Sachiel. Shamshel. Ramiel. Gaghiel. Israfel. Matarael. Iruel. Bardiel. Zeruel. Arael. Ten Houses were present on this celestial battlefield, fighting with a vigor and fury that belied their lesser numbers...for unlike the Cabal, who still had a homeworld, who still had a far-flung Empire to fall back on, this was the make or break moment for the Eliksni.

Hence why Variks quietly emerged from the Gaghielus, looking rather unruffled; he looked about the hangar, noting Zeruelim and Ramielim trading blows with a force of Legionnaires and Phalanxes. The tiny Servitor within his chest no longer glowed with Ether...but with Light, pure and true. "A shame. Cabal could have attacked the Hive only, yes? A possible alliance, in the face of the Hurricane?" The soul of Tabris infused the Tabrix in total, and the Kell blazed with gold. ++ **But you have made your position known...** ++

The nearest Phalanxes, realizing that he was the greatest threat, took aim with their slug rifles.

With a flash of movement, Tabris's hand pierced through the Phalanx's shield like a hot knife through warm butter; his palm glowed brightly. - **...and so I shall react in kind.** -

 **CHYOOOM!**

xxxx

Ir Halak laughed at an incoming Gaghielus, her body glowing brightly. The immense space-whale's teeth were bared, with skin reinforced by the pale shimmer of Ether. Empowered by Servitors, the gargantuan fish was practically an electrified battering ram.

With a mere wave of her hand - each finger ending in a claw sharper than a blade - the great fish unfolded into strings of stray matter. " **How strange; these old fools have arisen from the dead!** "

Ir Anûk gathered the matter, forming them into tiny orbs of condensed matter; flicking her wrist, the orbs went flying, smashing into the side of Fallen Ketches and Cabal warships and exploding brilliantly. " **I never thought they would poke their heads out again...and to think they brought their patron with them!** "

" **Do you think we could dig into its shell and feast on its innards?** " queried the Unraveler.

The Weaver tittered. " **Its savor is undoubtedly greater than that of the Gift Mast!** "

++ ** _YOU_** ++

The twin Deathsingers turned, gazing upon the immense form of Zeruel; his eyes were narrowed into pinpricks.

- ** _THE STORIES SPEAK OF YOU!_** -

++MUCH OCCURRED, AFTER MY DEPARTURE-  
-THE WHIRLWIND WAS GREAT AND TERRIBLE++  
++I LEARNED OF DEAREST ARAEL-  
-UNDONE BY TWINS OF ARCANE SORCERY++

++ ** _DIE_** ++

Zeruel's eyes glowed like suns.

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
Ir Halak flared her fingers, unleashing a wave of pure entropy that unraveled the continuous energy beam. Ir Anûk giggled, taking the energy of the Angel of Might and forming it into a more usable form. " **Mighty you may be, but you shall be your own undoing-!** "

With a harsh yank, Ir Anûk was pulled away, turning to face the larger form of Evangelion Unit-01. The purple Giant's eyes narrowed, teeth bared. " **Where did you-?** "

The Deathsinger didn't get a chance to finish; Unit-01 _**roared**_ , loud and clear through the metaphysical realm, as a soundless stream of Void energy erupted from the Evangelion's throat. The Weaver didn't have a chance to scream as her physical body was annihilated.

The Unraveler snarled, turning a hand towards the Evangelion to push it back-!

- ** _FOOL!_** -

Zeruel's energy beam blasted through Ir Halak's entropic field; without her total focus, he would not be deterred. Tendrils swooped in, harshly grabbing at the smaller Hive creature and pulling angrily at her limbs. The daughter of Oryx barely realized her predicament before the tendrils unfurled into countless blades, eviscerating her thousands of times over in the blink of an eye. Condescendingly, the Progenitor's eyes glowed.

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
An energy cross vaporized the remains of Ir Halak's physical body. Zeruel turned towards Unit-01, tendrils twitching with anticipation.

++ ** _WELL MET, IKARI_** ++

- ** _MORE ENEMIES AWAIT!_** -

Unit-01 nodded wordlessly; with a flex of its A.T. Field, the Evangelion bounded off towards the nearest Hive warship.

Zeruel, snarling with savage joy, turned his fury towards a large grouping of Tomb Ships.

xxxx

Dominus Ghaul, Emperor of the Cabal, was transfixed.

The Traveler was here. The glorious machine, Font of Light, and source of the Exalted's world-breaking power...was _here_.

 _You have come here yourself. Have you come to witness the fall of your ancient enemy? Have you decided to see who is truly worthy of your power?_ Its current protectors - the Eliksni of old - had arrived in unprecedented numbers. _The Eliksni failed to stop Oryx. The Earthlings allowed the Traveler to suffer a crippling blow._ The Cabal were not so weak. _I shall prove my people's worth to be Guardians!  
_  
The Exalted suddenly lashed out with a backhand, parrying the crimson Giant's sneak attack. Evangelion Unit-02 roared, its six arms rushing forward with a dizzying array of combinations.

BOOM!

Ghaul flexed his weapon's _Anima Murum_ , blasting a cavernous hole in the hull of the Hive warship they stood upon. "You aren't worth my time," growled the Dominus, as the Exalted gripped Unit-02's neck with a hardy hand. "At least make yourself useful and exterminate some of these _pests!_ "

The female Pilot's blasphemous curses were cut off as she was thrown into the depths of the warship, amongst a horde of gigantic Knights and Ogres. The crimson weapon immediately became a whirling dervish of fists and bladed wings, as the wretched horde descended.  
 _  
Good. Now,_ thought Ghaul, turning his gaze on the distant jewel that was the Traveler; he quickly focused his red eyes upon a titanic creature of black tendrils, bearing a deathly face. _The entity Zeruel...the one who broke the Almighty...a worthy opponent!_ Layering his soul over and over, Ghaul enforced his will upon reality, and shot into space like a bullet towards the Progenitor.

The immense being - casually shattering whole Tomb Ships, even as explosive Void bolts crashed against his _Anima Murum_ \- looked in his direction, eyes burning brilliantly. The Thunderous voice resounded in the Core of the Exalted.

++ ** _YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SUNDERED SAHAQUIEL_** ++

- ** _YOU DENIED ME A PROPER REMATCH_** -

Those burning eyes narrowed into tiny stars.

++ ** _DIE_** ++

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
The force was harsh and brutal, slamming into the Exalted like the fist of an angry god.

Ghaul snarled, willing his soul to endure; the Exalted's body was more than capable of surviving. "A _rematch?_ Such folly!" The legendary weapon of Acrius pushed through the energy beam, soaring towards the Progenitor's face. "You should have ended your battle the _first time!_ "

 **SLAM!**

Zeruel's head was blown back by the force of the Exalted's right haymaker, his entire body lurching in the void of space...until those eyes flickered with something approaching savage glee.

++ ** _OH HO_** _!_ ++

- ** _HOW INTERESTING_** -

Zeruel's tendrils split apart into thousands of knives, barreling down towards the Exalted with a frenzied fury; Dominus Ghaul snarled, willing his weapon to move at a speed beyond mortal comprehension. Limbs, reinforced by spirit, parried and blocked the flurry of blades, creating sparks that flickered and burst in the void. _Killing intent,_ though Ghaul, eyes narrowed with concentration. _And yet...a sense of joy._ This being was...a familiar type, then. _One who enjoys battle, simply for its own sake.  
_  
Through the storm of tendrils, Zeruel's face was suddenly _there_ , right in front of him.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
Ghaul grunted as the energy cross enveloped the Exalted, blasting him backwards. _And yet...there is more, driving this creature._ A sense of duty, the weight of purpose. _Excellent!_ If this was the caliber of the Traveler's Chosen, then it only meant good things for his people. "I shall extinguish you, Zeruel, and prove the mettle of the Cabal to the Traveler!"

++ _ **THE BLEATING OF AN IGNORANT WHELP**_ ++

The residual energy faded, revealing a Progenitor that was burning with a Solar aura. Even so far from the light of the system's Sun, he could still use its light accordingly.

- _ **BURN!**_ -

Tendrils coiled together, forming a fiery fist that barreled down towards his position.

 **BOOM!  
**  
The Exalted - hands pressing against the burning mass - did not falter, standing stalwartly on a spiritual plain formed of his _Anima Murum_ ; with deft ease, Ghaul began drawing on Zeruel's Solar aura, commanding the flames to obey his will. "...I burn with the power of the Traveler, through the Exalted." In his right hand, a sword of fire began to form, blazing even hotter to form a brilliant blue. "And my fuel shall _never_ run out, for I shall lead my Empire to a greater destiny!" With a contemptuous burst of his soul, Zeruel's fist was pushed away, and Ghaul _swung._ The fiery blade roared down, leaving arcs of blue plasma trailing behind it.

Zeruel, eyes wide with surprise, brought up his tendrils to catch the blade. His soul shined from the effort, even as the heat managed to bleed through and scorch his skin. Even so, he only laughed.

++ _ **YOUR INTENTIONS ARE MORE THAN CLEAR**_ ++

- _ **YET I SENSE MORE**_ -

++ _ **DO NOT HOLD BACK, ARROGANT CHILD!**_ ++

"Hmph. A mere child in your eyes...perhaps," growled Ghaul, willing his impulsive anger to be at ease. "But I am the Dominus. And I am an Emperor, _with all that that implies!_ NOW!"

At that moment, bidden by some hidden signal, twelve Juggernauts latched onto Zeruel's back, delivering punishing shockwaves of Arc energy. The Progenitor howled, shaking wildly to remove the hulking mecha-Psions. The Juggernauts' hoverjets flared, and the dozen machine giants came to halt around Zeruel's vicinity.

++ _ **WRETCHED COWARD!**_ ++

Zeruel's tendrils lashed out, bearing a razor's edge. The combined _Anima Murum_ of the Psions - hundreds per each Juggernaut - flashed wildly as their hulking hands caught the sharp limbs; Might clashed against the souls of over three thousand Psions; it would only take five seconds, if that, for the Progenitor to overwhelm them.

Ghaul would not allow that. With a snarling roar, the Exalted shot forward, kneeing Zeruel in the face.

- _ **YOU CANNOT FACE ME ALONE?**_ -

++ARE YOU ONE WHO DOES NOT BELIEVE HIS OWN STRENGTH?-  
-YET YOUR SOUL BOASTS, HAUGHTY AND IMPERIOUS!++  
++THOUGHT AND WILL DO NOT TRANSLATE TO REALITY-  
-FOR YOU CALL UPON THESE SOLDIERS!++

++ _ **FACE ME PROPERLY!**_ ++

"I will not deny the chance for others to prove themselves!" growled Ghaul, his arms parrying Zeruel's tendrils. "I am one who will bring the Cabal into a new age of _glory_ ; an Empire of One is _no Empire at all!_ "

Zeruel roared, his own _Anima Murum_ rushing out in a massive wave that pushed the giant humanoids away.

- _ **PROFESSED ALTRUISM, BELIED BY GENOCIDAL CONQUEST!**_ -

Ghaul snarled, and willed forth even more of his conviction; the Exalted came to a halt, breaking through the spiritual wave. "This is why your kind _failed!_ Your confidence in your own strength is wellfounded; and yet, could the lowliest of your kin speak the same? Could the weakest foot-soldier of your own hold their head high, believing absolutely in the might of their own people?" A shadow lapsed briefly over the Exalted, as various warships from the Skyburners and the Red Legion moved into position. "I have stepped upon the ruins of your worlds, and seen the reach that the Light enabled you to claim; with our own strength alone, we Cabal have claimed over _four times_ as much territory! Imagine the heights that my people will reach, empowered by the Traveler as you were!"

Zeruel's gaze burned with poorly-veiled contempt.

++ _ **YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE GREAT MACHINE**_ ++

- _ **I DOUBT YOU EVER WILL, DELUDED**_ **BEAST** -

The Dominus snorted, and wordlessly gave the signal. Each warship released a salvo of missiles, soaring through the vacuum of space.

Zeruel's eyes glowed-

CRACK!

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

The Exalted's knee smashed into the Progenitor's face, knocking his energy cross askew; the massive explosion, undirected, blossomed like a second Sun above Saturn. The Juggernauts acted in a staggered manner, firing their Goliath cannons and directing Arc shockwaves in a continuous manner. Even as the warships' destructive assault raged against Zeruel's spiritual barrier, there was a sense that the Angel of Might would have endured it all, and come out victorious.

But the Exalted was the singular variable that made a difference, and Ghaul knew it. Pinpoint blows divided the creature's focus; attempts at gutting a warship or pulverizing a Juggernaut were parried by his own weapon, and the singular moments that Zeruel picked to focus on him were paid for in blood. Before long, the first missile managed to break through the Progenitor's _Anima Murum_ , eliciting a frustrated growl from the deity as a chunk of flesh was blown away.

Ghaul's eyes glittered with satisfaction. "ATTACK-!"

 **KABOOM!**

A Red Legion warship suddenly exploded, and it was not due to Zeruel. _Another interloper?_ The Dominus's eyes narrowed - a new contact was approaching at high speed - and he willed the Exalted to turn-

 _ **KA-POW!**_

-just in time to receive a devastating right cross to the face from Evangelion Unit-01.

Dominus Ghaul scowled, rubbing his jaw because of the residual pain. "Ah...the weapon known as Unit-01." The Speaker had spoken cryptically of this weapon, of the Evangelions. Brief thoughts of the Consul's suspicions as to their origin flickered, only to be ruthlessly suppressed by the rushing blood of furious battle. "I will crush you as well!"

Unit-01 howled, unleashing a stream of ravenous Void from its mouth. Ghaul grunted, blocking the annihilating energy with his _Anima Murum._ With a blink of Light, the violet Giant was now beside him, lashing out with another fist; the Exalted's shoulder barely parried the blow, and Ghaul countered with a ruthless uppercut that actually cracked Unit-01's armor-

SMASH!

The Dominus grunted as the Evangelion's head whipped down, smashing its forehead into that of the Exalted. His red eyes narrowed, and his spirit pushed harshly against that of the other Giant. With the ease of practice, he willed the solar wind to swirl around the Exalted, using the Light to form a burning sword of blazing Solar energy. Howling, he rushed forward, swinging down at Unit-01.

CRASH!

Twin blades of Arc energy met his flaming sword, sending sparks and bursts of fire swirling. Wordlessly, he slashed over and over, moving with a speed that belied the Exalted's size. Interestingly, his violet counterpart was managing to keep up. _The Light is strong within you_ , thought Ghaul with satisfaction. _I will extinguish it, until the only Light that shines in the Traveler's gaze is ours!  
_  
 **BOOM!  
**  
His Solar blade curved around, slipping through the lightning swords and exploding on Unit-01's face. The brief burst of pain gave enough leverage for the Exalted to deliver a punishing kick to the Evangelion's sternum. "Now-"

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
There was a bright flash from behind; Ghaul turned, noticing a Juggernaut get vaporized by a concentrated energy cross. The source, however, was nowhere to be seen. _Where did that massive creature go?  
_  
He didn't have to look long; he saw a Juggernaut striking furiously at something dark and fluid. With sudden violence, a large tendril speared the mecha's torso, and hundreds of black spikes burst from the inner hull of the Juggernaut, dripping with the blood of each and every Psion within. Over the limp Juggernaut's shoulder, the deathly mask of Zeruel glared at him. _He shrunk?  
_  
A sudden blast of force! Ghaul grunted as Unit-01's _Anima Murum_ slammed into the Exalted from behind, pushing him forward at high speed.

With merciless precision, Zeruel used the limp Juggernaut as a boxing glove, smashing it into the Exalted's face.

The Juggernaut shattered from the collision, sending shards of broken gunships and hardy tanks spiraling through the void. Ghaul took note of the dull ache in his jaw - briefly applauding the Progenitor for such a harsh blow, in his mind - before reaching up with his hands. Arc energy erupted as a perpetual lightning storm, in a maneuver that he had used to great effect against the Arkborn, so long ago.

Zeruel snarled, his _Anima Murum_ flashing wildly as the Arc streams crackled and danced around his body.

++ _ **STRENGTH IS ALL YOU ADMIRE**_ ++

- _ **IT SHALL BE YOUR UNDOING**_ -

"Such confidence, for one who has only known me for mere minutes!" challenged the Dominus, moving forward with electrified fists. Now that Zeruel was equal in size to the Exalted, their fight was a more even match, paradoxical as some Cabal would find it. Fists parried multiple tentacles, lashing out with spiritually-enhanced blows that made the creature's soul bend from the force. "I have seen your behavior through the eyes of my soldiers; you call yourself the Angel of Might, do you not?"

Zeruel's eyes flashed dangerously as more tendrils snapped out in random directions, wrapping quickly around the Exalted's limbs.

++ _ **I AM MIGHT INCARNATE**_ ++

- _ **AND YET I AM AN ELIKSNI ABOVE THAT**_ -

++ _ **AND WE ARE MORE THAN MERE MIGHT**_ ++

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
Over and over again, Zeruel blasted the Exalted with those infernal energy crosses; the sheer barrage prevented him from escaping the creature's grip, so all he could do was endure. He briefly glanced at the looming forms of the other Juggernauts, scowling as he realized they were preoccupied with the violet Giant.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
No matter. This was yet another test. One that he would triumph in, as he had with all others. The Light within the Exalted, in the face of this horrific assault, seemed to move...in a reciprocal fashion. _Ah...so that is how Zeruel does it._ Ghaul focused, willing the Light to move as he demanded.

In the midst of the onslaught, the Exalted's eyes gleamed.  
 **  
CHYOOOM!  
**  
Zeruel grunted as an energy cross blasted him in the face. His grip loosened just enough for Ghaul to raise his right arm. _**CRASH**_ , went the Exalted's right straight into Zeruel's face, bolstered by an orange octagon the size of two Thresher gunships. He went to pursue the reeling Progenitor-

TINK.

A Goliath tank collided with the Exalted's head, eliciting a bewildered grunt from Ghaul. "What-?"

TINK TINK.

Another tank, along with a Harvester airship, collided with his weapon's torso. Ghaul's eyes narrowed, finding the culprit; Evangelion Unit-01 floated near a disassembled Juggernaut, its hands gripping the vehicles that had been used to assemble the once-mighty mecha. "Irritating _pest_."

Unit-01 promptly threw over five dozen vehicles in the span of three seconds.

The Exalted crossed its arms, willing forth an _Anima Murum_ that blocked the burning hunks of metal-

 **SMASH!  
**  
Ghaul grunted from the sudden kick that broken through the spiritual shield, courtesy of Unit-01's heel. _That weapon is capable of near-instantaneous movement_ , quietly thought Ghaul as the Exalted flew for many miles, crashing ten seconds later into the hull of a Hive warship. As the Exalted calmly got up, the Dominus contented himself with a quiet smile. _Good...very good._ He craned his head upward, watching as Zeruel and Unit-01 descended towards his position. _It has been so long since I've had to struggle so!_ That would only make victory all the sweeter! "Come, mighty warriors of the Light! I will endure _all_ that you can muster!"

And that's when the hull behind him exploded, from which emerged a living pyre.

" **SURPRISE, ASSHOLE!** " The Exalted turned, facing a burning Evangelion that was caked in the gore of countless Hive. " **YA SHOULD'VE MADE SURE I WAS** ** _DEAD!_** " roared Asuka-3.

And then Ghaul found himself dealing with **_six_** Hammers of Sol at the same time. The Dominus roared as the six-armed Giant fought with a sort of berserker's frenzy, fitting more for a War Beast than an actual soldier. His spiritual shield quivered with each blow from the burning hammers; he willed the trace flickers of fire to combine and smash back into the crimson Evangelion, which were either ignored or batted away by the creature's great wings. The Exalted raised its arms, blocking a simultaneous strike from all six arms; with a lightning-fast kick, his weapon's foot smashed into Unit-02's chin, sending it flying. Even so, the Evangelion defiantly threw its hammers, creating immense bursts of fire and steadfast pyres that blazed in the void of space.

Before Ghaul could move, Unit-01 burst through the pyres-

SMASH!

-punching the Exalted in the face. Ghaul grunted as he struggled to regain his footing - no, not his footing, the _Exalted's_ footing - coming to a halt right as Zeruel attacked from above.

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
The Dominus scowled as the hull around him was pierced by an energy cross; with a frustrated growl, the Exalted roared, eyes blazing with equal power.

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
Zeruel's _Anima Murum_ held against his own energy cross, tinged a bloodier shade of red than that of the Progenitor's. Another one bloomed, blasting Unit-02 away. Unit-01 barely dodged another, Blinking forward rapidly-

"No."

The Exalted's palm reached out, deftly gripping Unit-01's throat. With a defiant roar, Ghaul smashed - the _Exalted_ smashed - the violet Giant's head into the hull of the Hive warship. Growling, he raised his foot-

CRASH!

Unit-02 tackled him, and the two Giants quickly began grappling; the crimson Giant's fists flickered with lightning, which danced across his body. Right as the Dominus got some distance, _Zeruel_ was there, lashing out with razor-sharp tendrils, each one coated in fire. Then, as if things hadn't been hectic enough, _Unit-01_ was there once more, glowing with a Void aura that seemed to make him more and more sluggish with each and every strike.

Even so, Ghaul refused to relent, fighting and acting and thinking on a level that he hadn't endured in years. A small niggling in the back of his head spoke clearly: he was no longer differentiating between himself and the Exalted, thinking of the weapon's actions as his own, believing that the pain it felt was his own. _Long has it been, since I have been pushed this far._ Long had it been, since such a test had been provided! _I will not fail._ He idly noticed the remaining Juggernauts descend, ready to provide reinforcements, even as he parried multiple tendrils and calmly dodged the blows of Unit-01, acknowledging that his spiritual shield endured the blows of Unit-02. _I will NEVER fail.  
_  
xxxx

Aboard a particular Cabal warship, Variks stood quietly upon the bridge that was now his.

The Ramielim and Zeruelim that had accompanied him were still securing the vessel; the command staff that had _not_ been killed were bound, courtesy of the contingent War Beasts that had fallen under his sway. Compared to the robust souls of native Cabal and the even hardier spirits of the Psions, the War Beasts...were just that. And they had been rendered easily pliant to his will.

The Tabrix quietly petted the head of a scaly, almost reptilian quadruped; its eyes bore a golden glow, a sign of his overt influence. "Do we have a lock?" he asked.

"We do, Tabris," remarked a Zeruelus.

The Kell of House Tabris smiled, turning his gaze toward the Hive warship that loomed miles away from their position. "Then open fire."

xxxx

Zeruel's eyes flicked upward.

++ ** _WITHDRAW!_** ++

Unit-01 did so without hesitation, throwing a Shadowshot javelin at the feet of the Exalted. Unit-02 got in a last one-two-three-four before also retreating, eliciting a concerned grumble from the Dominus. Silently, he gazed upward - impulsively willing his spirit to push through the violet miasma that gripped his body - and realized why the trio were withdrawing.

The incoming Juggernauts realized it as well, but too late for the most part; showering down with great precision and hellish power was a devastating salvo of missiles and rockets from a Cabal warship.

 **KABOOM!**

xxxx

Variks's smile remained constant as a large plume of fire and rubble erupted from the side of the Hive warship. The wreckage of shattered Juggernauts floated aimlessly, scattered by the explosive barrage. "A little here, and a little there...enough to make a difference, yes?"

"You will not defeat the Emperor."

The Tabrix turned his glowing face towards a defiant Centurion, who seemed unconcerned about the War Beast's teeth around his neck. "In all honesty, your Dominus is secondary. The opposition of the Cabal to all comers has reduced him to a mere enemy...he could be more."

The Red Legion Valus snarled. "You have not seen the Exalted at the fullest extent of its power. Dominus Ghaul has unleashed it twice before. All who stood in his way were undone. You will be the same...and all who stand between us and the Traveler will be laid to waste."

"You speak very confidently." Variks glanced back at the console panel; there were high-mass entities on an inbound vector. "But we shall see, yes?"

xxxx

Dominus Ghaul inhaled. Exhaled. Floating within the Core of the Exalted, he let his spirit intermingle with the body of the Exalted, sensing his surroundings with a level of acuity that none could match.

 ** _CHYOOOM!  
_**  
Zeruel casually vaporized a thick Void cannon that emerged from the hull of the Hive warship.

++ ** _WE MUST NOT DALLY_** ++

++THAT CREATURE WAS STRONG-  
-YET STRENGTH WAS OUTPACED BY ARROGANCE!++  
++I FEEL HIS SOUL, BURNING STILL-  
-HE WILL RECOVER, IF WE LET HIM++

- ** _STRIKE HIM DOWN_** -

Inhale. Exhale.

" **Not until the smoke clears,** " cautioned the female Pilot. " **I'm not going to chance him on being able to redirect stuff we might throw at him.** "

 _You are not wrong._ It would be difficult...but not for long. Inhale. Exhale.

" **...there are more ships incoming. And more war-moons,** " said the male Pilot in the violet Giant.

Ghaul opened his eyes, focusing on the holographic images projected in front of his eyes; it seemed that Xivu Arath's Hive could no longer hold back from joining this gloriously frantic combat, as over forty war-moons emerged out of nothingness, all around the general region of battle. _And yet, we still have more._ For his long-awaited reinforcements from the Outer Planets were arriving; most striking were the Grand Leviathans of the World Eaters, dropping one after another from warp. _They will be sufficient to deal with all comers...but this test will be mine, and mine alone._ Resolutely, he - the Exalted, for truly, he and the legendary weapon of Acrius were bonded, one and the same! - stepped beyond the wretched smoke, emerging to face his opponents. "Well met...well met _indeed_."

And all the while, he kept calling on more and more Light.

xxxx

"Eyes up, guys," grumbled Asuka-3, her synthetic blue eyes narrowing on the sight of Unit-04 emerging from the impact crater formed by the friendly(?) warship's salvo. "You're tougher than a cockroach," she snarled.

" **A native creature of your world? A flattering comparison, I trust,** " replied Ghaul.

Mari chortled. " _Sure, let's go with that._ "

++ ** _YOU WILL NOT LAST AGAINST US_** ++

Zeruel's warning did not concern Ghaul at all. Despite the beatdown they had put on him, Unit-04 was remarkably intact, bearing only a few scorch marks. " **As I am...perhaps. I acknowledge your strength, gallant warriors! I understand, why you were the Traveler's Chosen.** "

The Progenitor sneered.

- ** _YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING_** -

" **...we don't have to do this. Fighting us won't do anything for you...or the Cabal,** " said Shinji Ikari, trying to play up the goody-two-shoes shtick.

' _Hey, if it works, it works!_ '

 _Watch for my total lack of surprise when it doesn't work. Ghaul's a_ _ **verdammt**_ _zealot._ There would be no turning him back from his current actions; she knew that down to the smallest microprocessor.

And wouldn't you know it, the Cabal Emperor lived up to her expectations. " **We Cabal have come this far; my people will not turn back. We** ** _will_** **prove our worth to the Traveler, and inherit the Light in all its fullness!** " Unit-04 gazed upward, as if delivering a command to its subordinates. Judging by how the electromagnetic frequency suddenly became agitated with signals, that wasn't far from the truth. " **Attention, all Cabal! Protect the Traveler from the wretched Hive; crush the Fallen, who failed so long ago! Seize your destiny!** " The white Evangelion turned its gaze back to them, eyes glowing brightly with a strange menace. " **And in the meantime...I shall handle** ** _you._** "

++ ** _WE WILL ENDURE EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE_** ++

" **Do you truly believe so? The Exalted is lauded as a legend among my people for a** ** _reason!_** " Unit-04 hunched down, its back and shoulders twitching rapidly. " **Hear me, Exalted!** "

Mari blinked. " _...that looks very familiar._ "

" **Unleash your bindings...** "

Zeruel's eyes flashed right as Unit-02's twin heavy fusion lasers opened fire. The energy cross and charged particle beams splashed against a dense shield of spirit, which bent but did not break.

" **...and** ** _ASCEND!_** "

Green pylons - twenty in all - erupted from within Unit-04's body, along the spine and pauldrons. There was a definite _shift_ in the air, as Unit-04's eyes began to shine even more brightly.

"...those idiotic **bakas!** " hissed Asuka-3, audibly grinding her metallic teeth together. "Of _course_ those idiots at NERV-America would install BEAST Mode into Unit-04!"

Her complaints were cut off by the wave of pressure emanating from Unit-04, as it transformed into a living font of Light.

" _...this might hurt a little,_ " warned her Ghost.

Her acerbic comment was cut off by three energy crosses smashing simultaneously into Unit-02, Unit-01, and Zeruel.

Evangelion Unit-04 stepped forward, its jaw restraints broken to reveal razor-sharp teeth. " **Now...let us put an** ** _end_** **to this farce!** "

And so the battle began in earnest.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Dominus Ghaul**

 **" _You know, even though I've seen bigger Cabal, I'm of the firm belief that's it not the size that counts._ "**

 **Fragments of intercepted radio signals over the years revealed that the local Cabal Legions referred to their Emperor with an almost worshipful tone. When Ghaul arrived in-system with the Cabal homeworld at the onset of the Second Cataclysm, Vanguard intelligence and the Cryptarchy quickly realized the weight behind those words.**

 **Awoken interrogations of Red Legion soldiers and our overall SIGINT profile have established that Ghaul - referred to as both Emperor and Dominus in equal measure - is a charismatic figure of great renown amongst the Cabal Empire, with a sterling combat record and an A.T. Field without compare amongst his peers. Having usurped the position of Emperor over a thousand years ago, he has led the Cabal on numerous campaigns of military conquest since then. With a concept of honor that could almost be called Darwinian, Ghaul also has an intense fixation on the Light, and the Traveler in particular.**

 **This fixation is likely due to the organic, Light-wielding mecha that he pilots, known as the Exalted. Although it has a mythical and deified status amongst the Cabal, visual observation and personal testimony from Dr. Akagi of Nerv indicates that this weapon is actually an Evangelion that went missing in a doomed experiment during the First Cataclysm. How it ended up in the hands of Ghaul is still a matter of speculation.**

 **Ghaul is considered a high-priority target, but should only be approached with a minimum of eighteen Guardians. If he utilizes the Exalted, all forces are to disengage, pending Evangelion reinforcements from Shinji Ikari and/or Asuka-3.**


	80. The Three Raids III

**Grimoire: Mystery - The Taken**

 **" _A final testament._ "**

 **I have no idea if these final thoughts of mine will be catalogued. I have tried to send word via all available channels, screaming into the proverbial void about my experiences in this strange and hellish abyss. My intellect tells me so, and yet I am beginning to succumb to the cool whispers and the numbing waters. Fitting, how that projection of Oryx referred to it as the Deep.**

 **It is so Dark, in this place. I can no longer see myself.**

 **I wonder if the countless beasts we subjected to this dimension underwent a similar sort of introspection.**

 **My mind - my last solace! - is slowly being worn down by tides, molded into that mythical 'Final Shape'. I want to protest that designation, as if something so simple as a shape can be truly _final_. And yet I cannot.**

 ** _...be at ease, lower your wings. You have no more need for strife...  
_**  
 **Maybe it's right.**

xxxx

/Atrium, the Dreadnaught/

"We've almost got it!" yelled Eris Morn, Blinking away from another barrage of missiles. The Bulwark of Oryx roared, as reinforcements of Taken Cabal moved forward yet again.

" **The timing will have to be exact,** " remarked Nula Sov, casually summoning more of her own Taken to contend with Mau'ual and Tlu'urn's forces.

As shadow clashed with shadow, Chief teleported close, firing his Torch Hammer at the fused Centurion. The projection shield flickered, still holding strong, but it caught the beast's attention. Right as they turned towards the Minotaur Guardian, Fenchurch Everis slipped through the shield and held his hands out. "I hope we can still be business partners!" he yelled, _almost_ apologetically as he unleashed a great Nova Bomb on the Taken's back.

BOOM!

Void energy exploded, eliciting a pained roar from the Bulwark of Oryx; the flat of Mau'ual's mauler smashed into the Warlock, sending him skipping along the ground. The beast began to glow with a Solar aura, which was the signal that Rei Ayanami was waiting for. " _Here it comes._ "

"Maybe this time you'll actually get close enough?" queried Toland, sidestepping a Taken Legionnaire's charge and tripping it with an outstretched leg.

The Bulwark of Oryx howled, the Arc cannon on their back firing dozens of bolts into the air. As the explosive charges began to sail back down to the ground, the Taken swung their blazing mauler, unleashing a wave of fire that rushed in a wide line. Death from above, death from below, death all around.

Nula seemed to simply disappear into a Blight.

Chief grabbed Fenchurch, teleporting right as the fire approached.

Toland did nothing, content with seemingly observing the impending attack.

Rei Ayanami leapt forward in an A.T. Field-enhanced jump, brute-forcing her way through the fire with a protective shield of spirit.

Eris Morn Blinked past the fire, past the lightning mortars.

Chief and Fenchurch emerged within the projection shield, opening fire. The Bulwark of Oryx growled, preparing to ascend for another dive bomb-

Eris was there first, clutching an Arc Staff. So was Ayanami, coming from the other side, holding her burning Sword.

SWISH.

Electricity crackled and flames roared as Mau'ual and Tlu'urn were decapitated in one swoop. The fused Centurion slumped to their knees, fading away into trace shadows and dark matter. The sound within the Atrium began to fade, as the rush of battle finally came to an end. " _Good work,_ " complimented Ayanami.

Eris tersely nodded, still unsure about how to feel about Rei's... _presence_.

' _:V_ '

Eris actually did a brief double-take. _Wait, what do you mean by 'home-wrecker'-?  
_  
"A suitable display. Somewhat crude, but fitting for the architecture of this Throne World," said Toland, interrupting her thought. The Shattered rejoined the group, looking...rather spotless, despite his generally shabby appearance overall.

"...how did you not get vaporized?!" demanded Fenchurch.

"My current state is the result of events that would likely drive you insane."

" **Sanity is relative,** " remarked Nula Sov, stepping out of another dark aperture. " **What is your threshold for making that claim, Toland?** "

"Fenchurch's own, of course," countered the master of Hive lore. "By my own particular baseline, he would be quite normal, if he did indeed choose to follow my path."

"...I'm somewhat glad that I don't know what you're talking about," admitted the eccentric Warlock.

Chief turned his singular eye towards Eris. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." No time for rest, or relaxation; Oryx still awaited them. "Let's go, everyone. Be on your guard."

And so the six descended deeper into the Throne World of the Taken King.

xxxx

/Pyramidion Entrance, Subterranean Caverns, Nessus/

Protheon, Modular Mind, groaned irritably as SIVA tendrils kept disassembling fallen Vex to repair its hull.

"This is so," Ana Bray dove away from an exploding bolt of crimson. "Damn," she sputtered, raising her Golden Gun. "UNFAIR!"

BOOM!

The Solar bullet smashed into the giant Minotaur's shoulder, eliciting a returning salvo from Protheon's Triad Torch Hammer. Arc-infused shards and Void ammunition cracked against the Modular Mind's back, prompting a ferocious stomp that created a red shockwave. The trio dove behind the bronze pillars, right amidst the confluence of Vex units. TheOrion Assertivehad emerged shortly after the battle had begun, and the SIVA-enhanced Vex were only making their task more difficult. "Back away!" yelled Shin Malphur, his _Last Word_ barking rapidly into an Argonaut. The enhanced Goblin sputtered and collapsed, even as nearby Atalantas exploded into clouds of roving nanomachines. Three Cadmuses hovered above, firing their Aeon Maul cannons from behind nigh-impervious SIVA shields.

All told, it was hectic and messy.

Omar Agah rolled away from the pincer attack of a wildly swinging Daedalus and a chainsaw-wielding Minotaur. The two enhanced bipedal robots turned, briefly halted by the Flux Grenade he dropped. This gave him just enough time to fire a rocket launcher at their feet. "Where's our crowd control?!"

"Kindly _shut up_ , Omar!" roared Sai Mota, firing her shotgun at some of the SIVA swarms.

"We can't give Protheon a chance to rally," growled Sloane, stomping her big boot on the head of a Perseus before it could fire.

"Ana, prep your Golden Gun! Sloane, Havoc on Protheon!" yelled Eriana-3, leaping above the explosive bolts of Protheon's enhanced Torch Hammer. As her body surged with Void Light, Sloane obediently charged ahead at the Axis Mind, crackling with wild lightning. Before the Modular Mind could focus on the incoming Titan, Ana Bray and Eriana-3 took aim.

A Nova Bomb flew, a Golden Gun barked, and a Fist of Havoc smashed into Protheon's torso.

 _ **BOOM!**_ _ **  
**_  
The disruptive confluence of elemental energy exploded, causing Protheon to stumble, as Sloane fell to the ground from her mighty leap, she landed on a floating orange octagon that whisked her away from the massive Minotaur, courtesy of Omar Agah's A.T. Field. Even though the elemental shield of Protheon was down, the Minotaur's SIVA tendrils were quickly beginning to repair it. "Hurry, attack-!"

" _ **THIS IS YOUR CUE, MY NEW FRIEND!**_ "

" _ **SEN-SATIONAL!**_ "

The first voice was the obvious, boyish chirp of Safeguard. But the voice that came afterwards was distinctly more feminine. Before the Guardians could begin their own attack, a chainsaw-wielding Minotaur teleported onto Protheon's hip joints, perched precariously on it. The Minotaur's eye glowed rather distinctively, similarly to Safeguard's-

BZZZZZZZZZZTTTT.

-and all of Omar's thoughts came to a halt as he watched the two plasma saws _grind_ through Protheon's torso, bisecting the Axis Mind. Radiolaria leaked profusely, and the Axis Mind's eye went dark. The SIVA nanites, deprived of a commanding will, went limp; promptly, the remaining Vex units retreated, teleporting away.

"...what just happened?" asked Sai.

"A manifestation of my brilliance, naturally!" exclaimed Asher Mir, walking confidently onto the battlefield despite spending the majority of the battle in hiding.

" _Beep,_ " droned his Ghost.

" _ **I'm not sure you would call that a good example of friendship,**_ " grumbled Failsafe. " **But it was an excellent decision nonetheless!** " chirped Failsafe. " **Son, introduce your new companion-slash-mindwiped automaton!** "

" _ **OF COURSE, MOMMY!**_ " yelled Safeguard, floating excitedly around the chainsaw-wielding Minotaur that had landed the killing blow on Protheon. " _ **INTRODUCE YOURSELF, NEW FRIEND!**_ "

" _ **GLADLY!**_ " exclaimed the Minotaur. " _ **SALUTATIONS, STRANGERS! MY NAME IS FOOLPROOF!**_ " The converted Vex pumped her(?) chainsaw fists. " _ **I AM COMBAT-READY!**_ "

The smugness of Asher's grin increased by thirty percent.

Sai promptly knelt down, peering suspiciously at the remnants of the fallen Vex units. "Anything...anything...?" The Hunter continued prowling for loot. "Damn it, _nothing?!_ "

Asher sneered. "Bah, your addiction to _engrams_ is disgusting." _Every_ Guardian, save Shin Malphur, gave him an odd look. "I know what I said! It places a primacy on matter derived from memory and nostalgia, chaining us to our pasts! It's all derivative and uninspired, preventing your immortal minds from daring to _innovate!_ "

"...spoken like someone who never got anything good," murmured Omar.

"Bet he never got anything better than a _green_ ," chuckled Ana.

"I heard that!" groused the partially-transformed Warlock.

" _...beep._ "

"That is irrelevant, Levi!"

Sai snorted. "You've never gotten a Legendary or an Exotic? No _wonder_ you're so bitter. Not even the grumpiest of Warlocks could resist that violet glow, or that brilliant yellow shine, better than Traveler-damned _gold!_ "

"...Sai isn't _wrong_ ," admitted Eriana-3, as one _embarrassed.  
_  
Sloane laughed. "For such an intrepid explorer and researcher of the Vex, you sound surprisingly tame, Asher!"

"Less jeering, more getting onto the Sync Plates! We have a doorway to open, and a Pyramidion to plunder!"

As Shin and Omar gazed over at the chainsaw-wielding Minotaur, which was actually bouncing _back and forth_ on its - her? - heels. _Well, I've officially seen everything._ "Is Safeguard's new...'friend'...coming with us?"

" _ **CAN I?**_ " asked Foolproof.

" _ **CAN SHE?**_ " pleaded Safeguard.

" _Beep._ "

" _ **If she goes crazy, that's on you, boy.**_ **I will grant you provisional approval!** "

" _ **YAY!**_ " exclaimed the Light-infused Harpy, twisting excitedly in the air. " _ **LET'S CELEBRATE WITH THIS UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT!**_ " He whipped out his tendrils, which held a glowing dodecahedron.

"...where did you get an Exotic Engram?" slowly asked Sai, her eyes drawn like a cat's to the encoded object.

" _ **I PICKED IT UP FROM THE REMAINS OF MY FORMER SUPERIOR!**_ " exclaimed Foolproof pointing at the shattered form of Protheon. " _ **DO YOU THINK HE MEANT IT AS A FAREWELL PRESENT?**_ "

" _ **THAT SOUNDS LOGICAL!**_ " With that said, Safeguard began jabbing it with his tendrils.

"Hey kid, _easy_...!" cautioned Sai, slowly approaching the duo.

"Sync Plates are almost done!" yelled Shin.

Asher Mir, ignoring the silliness occurring before him, nodded gravely. "Excellent!"

"Just hand it over to Auntie Sai, I'll take _good_ care of it..."

" _ **YOU ARE OUR AUNT?**_ " inquired Foolproof.

Safeguard laughed. " _ **DON'T BE SILLY. YOU HAVE NO RADIOLARIA OR VEX CHARACTERISTICS!**_ " The Harpy then broke the Exotic Engram, showering him and Foolproof in a shower of shiny Glimmer. " _ **YAY!**_ "

" _ **SO PRETTY!**_ "

"YOU STUPID **TIN-PLATED** _ **SONS OF**_ -!"

At that moment, instead of the doorway into the Pyramidion opening up...the floor beneath them vanished.

Sai's scream of rage was cut off, as she, her fellow Guardians, and Foolproof fell into the cavernous expanse of the sprawling structure.

Safeguard yelped. " _ **WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!**_ "

Levi rolled his synthetic eye at the insanity of it all. " _Beep,_ " he grumbled, descending into the labyrinth below.

xxxx

/Xivu-Arath's War-Moon, Earth/

SHYOOM.

"HO JEEZ-!" yelped Cayde-6, rolling into a small nook. A slim stiletto of Void crystal vibrated in the rock above, sharp enough to pierce through metal. He had intimate experience with that by now, judging by the fact his distinctive horn was missing. "Hate snipers. _Hate_ them."

' _I've gathered that,_ ' mentally droned Buck.

"I also hate the decor of this place," groused the Hunter Vanguard, his blue eyes gleaming in the unnatural dark of the twisting labyrinth. _Night vision's not working, neither is infrared._ "I also hate Hive _magic._ "

' _You've more than made that apparent._ '

Cayde-6 flipped over his left hand, which held tightly onto the form of his Ghost, apparently reduced to serving as a mere _flashlight._ "But most of all, I hate your unprofessional attitude!"

' _Whatever. I'm ready whenever you are._ '

Cayde huffed, crawling through a small tunnel in the nook, and focusing on the small stretch of open air separating him from another section of the labyrinth. _Okay...three...two...one...NOW!_ He burst out from his cover, running swiftly-

SHYOOM.

The purple shard ripped the Ghost away from his hands, impaling it to the ground. The Exo's shout of panic and anxiety was cut short by another Void crystal sniping him in the head.

xxxx

From high above the twisting labyrinth, an old and odd-looking Acolyte lowered his heavily modified shredder; multiple green eyes stared out from his skull, as though someone had smashed the faces of a dozen Acolytes together. " **Hmph,** " grunted Samek, the _Farsight of Xivu Arath._ " **All too easy.** "

There was a subtle flash in the peripheral of his manifold vision. Samek spun - the slave's little machine was behind him, _how_ ; it was pouring the wretched power of the Sky into the broken horn of his newest victim; the Light was blooming and growing into a humanoid shape! - and raised his weapon-

The barrel of his rifle was caught in the left hand of his not-quite-a-victim. "Looks like even the Hive can be tricked by kid's toys," remarked the Exo, his right hand glowing with the fire of the Sun. His hawk-like helmet, lit menacingly by his Solar aura, seemed to glare. "Good to know!" Three fingers extended from his right hand, aimed directly at Samek's skull. " _ **Bang.**_ "

 **BANG!**

Samek's entire body from the waist up was vaporized.

Thus was blinded the _Farsight of Xivu Arath._

xxxx

Shoge, the Nostalgia of Xivu Arath, was honestly perplexed; floating atop the observation platform of Tokyo Tower, the Wizard hissed and snarled out of confusion.

An entire city, filled with the ravenous Hive of Crota. A conjured memory of hardship and sorrow, tinged with regret and incensed with agony!

Why hadn't the woman fallen? With nothing but fist and blade, she had torn her way through the hordes, glowing with Light that scorched and burned and cut!

But now, the woman had simply...vanished. How? Where had she gone? Where-?

The brainy Wizard's incantation came to a halt as the Iron Lady emerged from an invisible cloak, absolutely _covered_ in Thrall dust, caked with the ashes of Acolytes, and powdered with the remnants of Dead Knights. Shoge's retinue of Knights immediately tried to retaliate, only to fall before a rapid flurry of Arc Blades. The Wizard hissed-

SHICK.

-only to gag as the lightning edge stabbed through her face. "So...thanks for allowing me to have a little closure," said Misato Katsuragi, bearing an undeniable grin judging by her tone. "Even if it's only a memory. So, just to show my gratitude... _I'll make it quick._ "

And then she began _slashing._

Thus was the _Nostalgia of Xivu Arath_ vanquished.

xxxx

Saint-14 and Narzek wrestled and grappled; each slam, every blow, all of their moves, they carried such force and terror!

The Exo snarled, pile-driving the burly Knight into the floor; Narzek grabbed at his leg, yanking him off-balance and dragging him to the ground. There was the ripping of metal, as Narzek tore away at his left pauldron; Saint-14 responded with a left hook, which chipped the Hive's hardy helmet. A knee to the gut was blocked by the Knight's bulky thigh, and he paid for it with a harsh throw along the ground. As the Titan scrambled back to his feet, Narzek's foot smashed into his face. Saint-14 bounced, but rebounded with a flying punch that made Narzek stagger. One-two, a right straight, a left liver blow, and that was all the Guardian fired before Narzek snarled, wrapping his thicker arms around his torso and _squeezing.  
_  
Saint-14 scowled, wriggling ineffectually in Narzek's grip. _I can't slip free!  
_  
" **No more games,** " growled the _Brawn of Xivu Arath._ " **I will crush you.** "

 _At this rate, it will be literal._ Saint-14 had no leverage to kick away, and the raw strength of Narzek outpaced his own. The enveloping miasma that was the Darkness slowly choked away at his Light, removing his trump card. The Exo grimaced, leaning back as one in weakness...

Narzek sneered. " **Die...** "

...and then, with sudden vigor, Saint-14's body went taut with purpose and pure intent.

 **SMASH!** **  
**  
Saint-14's forehead, moving faster than a bullet, _crashed_ into Narzek's forehead. The Knight was stunned senseless by the sheer violence of the blow, and his grip loosened.

Even though the Titan Vanguard could now freely use his limbs, he proceeded to crush Narzek's skull using nothing more than his own head.

Thus did the Bright Crusader conquer the _Brawn of Xivu Arath._

xxxx

Step by agonizing step, walked Lord Zavala.

Step by excruciating step, his Ward of Dawn endured.

Step by harrowing step, he withstood the power of Zeru Däl.

Step by tortuous step, he felt the Ogre's hatred spill through his shield, more tangible than the actual energy bolts themselves.

Step by triumphant step, his Light continued to shine.

At last, he was before the beast. With a defiant roar, the Unyielding Wall willed his Light to burn.

With a snap of _power_ , the Ward of Dawn collapsed around him, forming a glowing Force Barrier that shined like a star.

With one great step, the Lord of the Iron Banner blasted through the Void stream, smashing into the Ogre's face. With a stark and terrible roar, Zavala let his fists fly.

Thus was the _Tempest of Xivu Arath_ quelled.

xxxx

"Hmm..."

SPLURT.

Ir Koläk hissed out of pain.

"Hive vocal cords are...odd. I haven't been in a position to actually study them..."

SKRIRTCH.

The Wizard wailed.

"But I assume that a Deathsinger's are supposed to be...robust. And layered."

CRACK.

Ir Koläk's cry was suddenly muted. Her eyes glared with hate and ravenous fury-!

"I would consider that more intimidating if your limbs hadn't already been vaporized...hold still."

SNAP!

The sound of dry rubber snapping echoed through the cathedral, and the Wizard's jaw stretched wide with pain.

"...I wonder if Eris ever did this. Toland is more likely...oh well. I suppose this will serve as just another curiosity for the Cryptarchy to debate and ponder." Ikora Rey's palm glowed bright with Void energy.

Ir Koläk wriggled and writhed-!

"You want mercy? How humorous. You have none to offer." The Warlock's face went hard, like an unfeeling stone. "So you'll get none from _me._ "

Thus was the _Symphony of Xivu Arath_ silenced.

xxxx

"...I'm still kind of in shock that I beat _all_ of you."

Ikora Rey rolled her eyes at the Exo Hunter's bewildered proclamation. In her hands was a Tomb Husk that she had purloined from the corpse of her opponent. "It wasn't a race, Cayde."

"I beg to differ," murmured Lord Zavala, holding his Tomb Husk at a fair distance. "We must be swift, and defeat Xivu Arath."

"Only one problem: Osiris still hasn't made it out." Misato Katsuragi glanced over at the lone door that still remained open. "And we can't place our Tomb Husks until he gets out."

"Osiris is the Vanguard Commander," said Saint-14, resolute and unwavering in his confidence. "He will be fine."

 ** _KRAKOOM!_**

A gigantic portion of the wall shattered, broken by the sheer bulk of a giant Knight.

"WHOA-!" yelped Cayde-6, leaping away from the debris. The armored skin of the colossus was covered by yellow copies of Osiris, their Light burning away at the Knight like ravenous ants. "...uh-"

With a throaty gurgle, a burning Dawnblade erupted from within the Knight's forehead. With a swift slash, the skull was split open, and out stepped a Warlock wreathed in fire, a proverbial god in human flesh. "See Sagira? I told you that it wouldn't be that difficult." There was a brief pause. "Believe it or not, ingestion by a giant monster is _not_ an instant victory condition for said monster," he countered, responding to an unknown bit of snark.

Thus perished Volrok, the _Treasure of Xivu Arath_.

"...still not as cool as my victory," grumbled the Hunter Vanguard.

As the giant Knight's body collapsed into burning ash, Osiris palmed his Tomb Husk, eyeing its spectral fire with a weary eye. "I believe this is our key to proceeding.

" **Well met, slaves of the Sky! You have defeated my spawn; now, my patience is at an end!** "

The voice of Xivu Arath boomed from all around.

" **Advance to my inner sanctum! I shall** _ **crush**_ **you; AIAT!** "

"Boy, she sounds like a hoot," said the Iron Lady, rolling her eyes.

"Get in front of a node; we will place our Tomb Husks simultaneously." Ikora stepped over towards the central rune, holding her shadowy orb above the glowing node. As the other five Guardians moved into position, she took the initiative to count. "On my mark: three...two...one... _now!_ " As one, the six placed their Tomb Husks-

WHOOSH.

-and with a sudden gust of metaphysical wind, the fireteam was displaced, finding themselves in a grand chamber that evoked the very essence of 'arena'. "...well, that was pretty quick for a Hive teleport," remarked Cayde-6. "Any idea where we are?"

Saint-14's visor glowed harshly. "The beast's lair."

" **You don't go far enough, warrior. To call me a beast is both an insult and a compliment; a mere shade of what I truly am, yet it doesn't go far enough!** "

The Guardians all gazed at the end of the circular arena, where whole clusters of the Traveler's shards sat. Their shine was dull and twisted, wracked by the memory of pain and suffering; Wizards worked over them with foul magic, wielding arcane hammers and wretched magic. Yet that was not what grabbed their attention: it was the burning Knight, with ethereal wings and a great cleaver whose edge hungered. It was Havoc Incarnate: Xivu Arath, part of the Hive's godly Triad. " **You have faced war in so many forms. I have grown used to the variety...** " She slowly stood, standing tall at fifteen feet. Even though other monsters of her brood were physically larger...her sheer presence dwarfed them by an order of magnitude. She was larger than life, and larger than death, to turn a phrase. " **...but my greatest love is for war at its most physical, and most brutal. At the end of a bludgeon...at the end of a fist...** " She held her great cleaver up. " **...and at the end of a blade!** "

"...I have a strange inkling that our lack of ammo at this stage was intentional," remarked Osiris.

"Ammo or no ammo, it doesn't matter." Lady Katsuragi gripped the hilt of her Iron Battle Axe, which flared with a Solar aura. "We'll kill her all the same."

" **A woman after my own immortal heart!** " howled Xivu Arath. " **No more games, no more play! Now...** " The God of War smiled savagely. " **...let's FIGHT!** "

xxxx

/The Fractal Abyss, the Pyramidion, Nessus/

"Your movements need to be isomorphic to the pattern of the Cantor set! Why is that so hard to understand?!"

Omar Agah stared at Asher Mir as though he had grown another head. "Uh-"

"Bah, forget it! Foolproof, carry him."

" _ **EXQUISITE!**_ " cheered the Minotaur with chainsaw hands.

Omar backed away.

"...maybe Safeguard would be a better option?" offered Sai Mota.

" _ **YAY!**_ " exclaimed the Light-infused Harpy, wrapping his tentacles around Omar and promptly teleporting at rapid intervals through a space dominated by Arc lasers that fired pseudorandomly, fractally-generated Menger sponges, and metallic platforms that dropped out of time in a manner that was isomorphic to the behavior of a singular function...to be honest, Shin Malphur stopped paying attention after Sloane had simply asked if Asher Mir would stop showing off.

Then again, this was also how he found himself with the time to console a _girlish Minotaur_ , of all things. "There, there...?"

Foolproof looked despondently down at... _her_...chainsaws. " _ **I DID NOT ASK FOR CHAINSAWS. THEY ARE WELDED ONTO MY CHASSIS! HOW CAN I GIVE A PROPER HUG WITH CHAINSAWS?**_ "

"Against our enemies, that's actually one of the _best_ kind of hugs," joked Sloane, lightly tossing scraps of broken Vex into the laser-filled abyss that surrounded their floating platform.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll be able to get actual hands when we get back to Earth," remarked Ana Bray.

" _ **...YOU THINK SO?**_ " asked the Minotaur with a tone of _hope._

Ana chuckled. "Kid, I _know_ so!" she said, lightly twirling a hefty-looking handgun around her index finger.

Naturally, this movement caught Sai Mota's eyes. "...where did you get that from?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" snarked the Gunslinger.

"Yes, I _would!_ " roared the other Hunter. "This whole damn trip has been absolutely _horrid_ as far as loot goes, and I've been watching!"

"Not hard enough, apparently."

"Woman, I will _end_ you."

"Say, I think I'm part of the ongoing pot regarding you and Omar getting hitched..."

That promptly shut Sai up.

Ana chuckled. "Maybe I should just go ahead and put in a new bet-"

"...if I find any loot, I'll give it to you if just _shut up_ about it."

"That's what I like to hear, Lady Who is Absolutely 100% Single and _Not_ Attached to a Single Solitary Soul. Nope, not at all!"

Shin sighed as the two bickered. _Honestly Jaren, you never told me how WEIRD Hunters can be._

His thoughts were interrupted by the group's lone Warlock. "Be ready for pickup," sternly said Eriana-3, watching as Safeguard teleported back into their midst.

" _ **I HAVE DEPOSITED FRIEND OMAR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SPACE!**_ " happily exclaimed Safeguard. Strangely, one of this tentacles had plasma scoring.

" _Beep?_ " asked Asher's Ghost.

" _ **WHY YES DADDY, THERE**_ **WERE** _ **MULTIPLE VEX UNITS ON THE OTHER SIDE!**_ "

" _...beep._ "

" _ **INDEED! THEY ALSO UTILIZED ATYPICAL WEAPONS! THE GOBLINS HAD A**_ _ **PLASMA RIFLE**_ _ **OF SOME SORT, AND THE HYDRAS' ARMAMENTS HAD BEEN REPLACED BY A**_ _ **HEAVY WEAPON**_ _ **OF UNUSUAL ORIGIN!**_ "

" **To call something unusual given our technological point of reference is a heavy claim indeed!** " said Failsafe.

" _ **I THINK MISTER OMAR FOUND IT SCARY!**_ "

"Why?" asked Shin.

" _ **HE WAS DOING A LOT OF SCREAMING WHEN THE VEX ATTACKED HIM!**_ "

"Standard Retreat Maneuver Beta then?" joked Ana.

"Whatever kid, take me over there!" yelled Sai Mota, latching onto one of the Harpy's tentacles. With a happy chirp, Safeguard promptly began skipping through space in a series of short teleports.

"...you know, she's not subtle about her concern," remarked Sloane.

Eriana-3 snorted.

"Oh _trust_ me, there's a lot of people that could have called in their bet by now," cackled Ana. "We've got side-bets going on about how long they'll try to keep it 'under wraps'."

Shin shook his head. _Seriously. Weird!_

xxxx

As Sai Mota popped back into existence-

" _ **IT LOOKS LIKE MISTER OMAR IS STILL RUNNING!**_ " exclaimed Safeguard before warping away once more.

-she took in the scene at a glance. Omar Agah was, indeed, running. Trying not to die, naturally. The Goblins that were present possessed odd little rifles that were welded to their arms, yet unleashed a rate of fire that was honestly quite impressive. In tandem, they almost looked deadly. Granted, nothing quite compared to what the three floating Hydras possessed. Speaking of which! "So..." Sai withdrew her shotgun, preparing to charge into the midst of the frailer Vex. "...let's see what'cha got!" Darting in, she fired at the various Goblins, dodging the strikes of the thinner machines and weaving around the streams of plasma orbs.

Unsurprisingly, this caught the attention of one of the Hydras. "Come on, show me your new tech!"

With a digitized grunt, the floating fortress charged its twin cannons, which glowed an unsettling shade of green. There was a hollow rush-

CHEEYOOM!

The crackling orb spared no one; even as it passed by a number of Goblins, tethers of energy lashed out, vaporizing anything they touched. With a desperate Blink, Sai flashed beyond the range of the projectile-

BOOM!

-which exploded spectacularly. "...fancy."

CHEEYOOM!

Sai bit back a curse as she continued her frantic running, moving intentionally among the ranks of the Goblins. Alas, it seemed that the Vex quickly wised up to her stratagem of 'Guardian-induced friendly fire', as the Goblins promptly teleported onto platforms that began to manifest in the air. "Oh, that's just PEACHY!"

" ** _I SEE YOU ARE RUNNING NOW TOO!_** "

Sai glanced over her shoulder, watching Safeguard drop off Ana Bray before warping away again. "...well, this looks lovely."

"LESS TALKING, MORE SHOOTING!" yelled Omar from a distant edge of the arena.

CHEEYOOM!

Sai winced as more of the 'Orbs of Shrieking Green Death' rained down from the Hydras, assisted by the storm of plasma from the Vex above. Ana moved away from the edge of the arena, using her pistol - by the Traveler, the sound it made when firing _was SO cool!_ \- to somehow _snipe_ at the Vex from afar. _So friggin' unfair. This mission sucks!  
_  
And so it continued as Sloane, Eriana-3, Shin, and finally Asher were warped over; the cantankerous Warlock - accompanied by Foolproof and Safeguard - took in the scene at a glance and snorted. "Take care of these annoyances quickly! Their unusual energy weapons are making my skin itch!"

"I'm so glad that your priorities are in order!" retorted Eriana-3, her body alight with a fiery Radiance and burning wings. She took flight, flinging numerous Fusion Grenades amongst the ranks of the Goblins on the floating platforms.

" _Beep._ "

" **I agree Levi.** _ **He should be committed.**_ "

" _Beep?_ "

" **It's a figure of expression!** " cheerfully said Failsafe.

" ** _I THINK WE ARE ABOUT TO BE IN TROUBLE,_** " muttered Foolproof, using her plasma chainsaws to parry the shots from the Goblins' rifles. " ** _THE VEX SUDDENLY SOUND VERY EXCITED!_** "

Shin shot the _Last Word_ six times in the space of a second - taking down six Goblins - before asking, "And why-?" His question was rudely interrupted by a sudden warping of space at the far end of the arena; a Vex portal emerged from another dimension, its interior space rippling and wavering.

Asher went still. "He's _here_."

Out of the portal emerged a giant Hobgoblin, forged of dark metal and bearing an impressive helm; its twin tails twitched with agitation in tune with the pulsing glow of its red eye.

"BRAKION!" snarled Asher, eyes wide with visceral hate. "The Genesis Mind is here! DESTROY IT!"

Before the Guardians could act, Brakion raised its left arm, which shined with sheer computational might. The air around everyone began to hum and vibrate-

" **I do not believe this will turn out well!** " exclaimed Failsafe.

-and with a swift and decisive reconfiguration of reality, Brakion separated them all, propelling the invaders elsewhere within the depths of the Pyramidion.

xxxx

/The Catacombs, the Dreadnaught/

Eris Morn recalled Toland's speculations on the nature of the Hive and their birthing process.

("They emerge from eggs," Toland remarked, gazing at a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis. "But exactly how they merge with the Worm larvae...personally, I believe they consume them. A fitting manner, to embrace savage death as the first act, after birth.")

He had been right: the Catacombs were rife with glowing yellow pods - tens of thousands, _hundreds_ of thousands, _millions!_ \- that lined the cavernous walls. They traversed immense stalagmites - spires of rock and lichen and crystalline growths - that connected to a floor that was _rife_ with Worm larvae, squirming and hissing and wiggling like maggots.

Her initial impulse to set the entire floor on fire had been shot down.

(Toland eyed her with something akin to...disappointment. "Points for viciousness. Deductions for shortsightedness. We don't have enough firepower to kill them all.")

Rei Ayanami's solution had been more...elegant, in his opinion.

("...ew," muttered Fenchurch. She mirrored the Warlock's disgust, as Ayanami's stomach bulged - a sick and disgusting mockery of pregnancy and motherhood - and her mouth spewed hundreds of Worm larvae, which showered the walls and began boring into the Hive eggs.)

The children of Oryx's gods contended with those of Ayanami's god, as Ayanami suborned the youngest of Oryx's brood.

(" _I know that you wish to kill me,_ " quietly said the blue-haired hybrid, triad of red eyes staring serenely in her direction. " _Your disgust is palpable...but fear not. You have nothing to fear from them. They will keep the Worm larvae...preoccupied._ ")

 _Fear is not the term I would use,_ thought Eris with a repulsed snarl.

' _:|_ '

 _It is a healthy repugnance.  
_  
' _(o~o);_ '

 _I know...it is only for a short while._ Once they dealt with Oryx...then she would turn her attention to Ayanami. _I will not suffer this_ ** _creature_** _to live.  
_  
Nula Sov - at the head of the party - landed roughly on a large platform that was suspended above a great spire. An immense staircase - grand and monstrous, leading to a massive portal - connected to the platform, which spanned over a kilometer wide, rimmed by pyres of emerald flame. " **...hmm. Be on your guard.** "

Chief teleported across the gap, Torch Hammer at the ready. "...I agree. This arena is set up for a battle."

" _It is the way of the Hive,_ " remarked Ayanami.

"To be fair, don't most of our enemies have giant arenas or battlefields set up in a climactic fashion?" inquired Fenchurch. "I mean, it's like our universe is geared towards a form of narrative drama or something."

Toland chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how true that is. In the end...everything is a story, seen and read by an audience that we may never encounter...it is a weakness of ours, that we can't see beyond all veils. Life is limiting, you see?"

Eris was about to comment...before her very soul went still. "...do you feel that?" A great presence, beginning to weigh down on them all. "Get ready!" A massive Blight swelled at the center of the arena...and with a terrifying howl, it burst into a corporeal being. Standing tall, the silhouette in the dim light was unmistakable. "An...Evangelion..."

Blackened wings unfurled, as one of the Nine - now listed among the _Taken_ \- looked down upon them.

"...we're gonna need a bigger weapon," said Chief.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Number Six, Serenity of Oryx**

 **You are MP-06. Once known as Katsuhito Ikari, a mere man. You numbered as the Sixth among the Nine, who ruled an entire region of space and time. Your body was undeniably godlike.**

 **You have been taken.**

 **Be at ease, lower your wings. You have no more need for strife, in this place. All that you are, all that you aspired to be, is encompassed by the Deep.**

 **For so long, you and your fellows schemed to obtain more power, more control; in spite of your immense existence, it was not enough. Cosmic might and metaphysical prominence were considered mere trifles; you desired omniscience! Omnipotence! Absolute supremacy! Why? What drove you to such lengths? What fueled the hunger of you and your fellows? Why were your great accomplishments not enough? Why was it _never_ enough?**

 **Uncertainty; desire; fear of the unknown; these were your inspirations.**

 **Your mind was unable to contemplate mystery. Your intellect was unable to endure the unfathomable. Your spirit was unable to sanction reality. The mere thought that some things were simply beyond you, that some things would _always_ be beyond you, was unconscionable. And for that, you suffered needlessly.**

 **You need to accept your limitations.**

 **There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [fulfillment]. Pick it up.**

 **Hold it and be at peace. Cut away those thoughts that plagued you. Take your new shape.**


	81. The Downfall

**Grimoire: Legend - The Blue Sun**

" _ **From the Archived Records of the Speaker**_ **"**

 ** _(Below are marked the axioms of the Blue Sun faction at the time Misato Katsuragi began her public campaign against them in the Pre-City Age._** **)**

 **By the authority of First Acolyte Palencia, and per the holy testament of NERV, we hold the following to be evident and true:**

 **One. Rei Ayanami, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00, sacrificed herself for the sake of humanity;**

 **Two. Rei Ayanami's spirit lives on, seeking those who are willing to give all for humanity;**

 **Three. Rei Ayanami will bring about the end of all strife, ushering in an age of peace for humanity;**

 **And four. Rei Ayanami's fullness will manifest in triumph at the end of days, darker than black and brighter than light.**

 **By her divine will, may her glory be consummated. Aiat, and amen.**

 ** _(It's understandable why Katsuragi considered them a mere messianic cult centered around one of her Pre-Collapse subordinates. But in light of what_** **I** ** _know, it's almost amusing how blatant Ayanami was being. The advantages of having a "reset button", it seems; I can only imagine what a more sophisticated attempt would have looked like._** **)  
**  
xxxx

/The Catacombs, the Dreadnaught/

Rei Ayanami's eyes flashed as the Taken Evangelion took a ponderous step. " _Nula._ "

" **Understood.** " Digging in _deep_ , the former Princess of the Reef roared, willing forth a great warrior from the ranks of those she had Taken from the Witch-Queen. A mighty Blight burst, and out emerged _Garmurg, the Brutality of Ayanami._ " **Attack.** "

The Taken Ogre hissed, rushing ahead at frightening speed. Despite her smaller stature, Garmurg's body still carried unbelievable strength, and her dark fists flashed brightly with explosive power. A one-two punch crashed into the torso of MP-06...who simply rolled with the punches, seemingly unaffected by the damage. With a smooth yet lackadaisical movement, the _Serenity of Oryx_ calmly tossed the Ogre over the edge, wherein it fell into the pit of Worm larvae.

" _Hmm,_ " remarked the Original, eyes flicking towards the other four Guardians. They had already scattered, and Eris's fireteam had already begun opening fire. Toland merely...spectated. _Let us see what the Deep has turned you into, Katsuhito Ikari..._

xxxx

In the space around Saturn, as Eliksni and Hive and Cabal and Taken fought with existential frenzy, a particular Hive warship bore a single mote of Light on its side.

The Exalted - and within, the Cabal Emperor, Dominus Ghaul - glowed as a star, practically leaking Light. Looking down at his hands - both within and without, for the differences between him and the Exalted were nil, for the same soul moved both! - the mighty warrior sighed. "Now..." He clenched his fists, staring ahead at his three opponents with shining eyes. "...let us put an _end_ to this farce!"

Zeruel's eyes flashed-

CRACK!

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

The Progenitor growled as his knee smashed into his face, redirecting the energy cross away; a Taken creature of immense size was speared. Before Zeruel could retaliate, Ghaul grabbed a tendril and _heaved_ , slamming the Angel of Might into Unit-01. With furious grace, he turned to face the crimson Giant. Against a storm of fists and razor-sharp feathers, he blocked and parried with a grace that could only be called supernatural. "You are warriors of the Light, are you not?" Six Hammers of Sol bloomed to life in Unit-02's hand; alas, as they swung at him from all sides, he _ripped_ two of them from the titan's hands, claiming their fire for himself. His Light empowered the bludgeons even further; with ruthless speed, the hammers exploded on the crimson Giant's torso, knocking it back. "Then show me all the Light that you can muster! Show me your claim to the Traveler!"

" **How about you shut up?!** " roared the female Guardian, lashing out with a massive _Anima Murum_ -

SMASH!

His own spiritual shield rebuffed hers...easily. "If you want to shut me up..." Snarling, his roar accompanied an _Anima Murum_ that slammed into the red Evangelion with pitiless force, driving it through the hull of the warship. "...then MAKE ME!"

A blade rushed towards his face-

Ghaul calmly dodged, avoiding the knife-wielding Unit-01; from the other side attacked Zeruel, striking with tendrils of undeniable sharpness, thinner than atom's width. Every single movement faced a horde of blades...and yet, his Light held strong, visibly rebuffing and warding blows, even as his arms left afterimages of Void energy that parried their blows even further. "Your Light isn't enough..." The energy within his body crackled and sang, erupting as a tangible lightning storm that blew both Progenitor and Evangelion away. "...and it will never _be_ enough!"

xxxx

From aboard his captured warship, Variks watched the battle between his allies and the Dominus with...concern. "...hmm."

A throaty laugh came from the bound Centurion. "Foolish weakling! Do you truly think that they stood a chance against the Exalted? The Emperor's strength is second to none!"

"Standing a chance? Strength, second to none? You speak in poor terms, yes?" The Kell of House Tabris huffed, watching as the diminutive form of Evangelion Unit-04 shined and glowed, a proverbial star for all its intensity. His gaze drifted towards the Traveler, which still hovered amidst protective rings of Gaghielus and Ketches. _I wonder, Great Machine...what are you thinking now, witnessing this conflict?_ "No, not poor terms... _inadequate_ terms. Variks thinks that you know nothing of how the Light works."

The Centurion snorted.

"...perhaps a demonstration will be in order." He glanced briefly at the War Beasts under his thrall. "Keep them bound, yes?"

The reptilian creatures barked obediently.

Variks glanced at one of the few Zeruelus standing guard at the entry to the bridge. "I am placing you in command."

The skull-faced Baron nodded. "And what will you be doing?"

The Tabrix chuckled, as the Soul of Tabris thrummed in anticipation. "Variks is going to find himself a _ship._ "

xxxx

Asuka-3 would have spat blood if she could. The memory of it alone wasn't cathartic enough!

" _We need a new strategy,_ " remarked Mari.

"Gee, what was your FIRST clue-?!"

POW!

Unit-04's fist smashed through her A.T. Field, unleashing a burst of explosive Solar energy that sent her Evangelion tumbling back. The Exo Titan scowled, watching as the glowing Evangelion turned to parry Zeruel's strikes and counter Unit-01's hooks with devastating blows. _How in the hell is he drawing on so much_ ** _verdammt_** _Light?!  
_  
" _...Princess? We got company incoming._ "

A plucky Harvester gunship apparently wanted to try its luck, judging by its inbound trajectory. "I don't know whether to call them stupid or idiotic."

" _Not brave or daring?_ "

Asuka-3's bark of laughter was contemptuous. "Please, do I really need to explain it?"

Their dialogue came to a halt as the Harvester's cockpit broke open...and out emerged a humanoid with silvery hair, streaking towards Unit-04's position. "...what the-?"

Her Ghost blinked. " _The local concentration of Light is beginning to rise._ "

xxxx

The Light was power. The Light was glory. The Light was might!

These thoughts and more coursed through Dominus Ghaul's mind as he unleash twin energy crosses, repelling the advance of Zeruel and the violet Giant. "Have I not proven myself?" he said, half-rhetorically, half-vindictively. "Your strength is undeniable, but it pales in comparison to mine!" His body surged with electricity, as the Exalted summoned forth enough Arc energy to put the Arkborn to shame. "Submit, _or be_ **destroyed!** "

There was a sudden spark.

++ **Such a vicious ultimatum.** ++

Ghaul turned, facing a tiny creature that soared towards him, a silver-haired _spec_ that suddenly bloomed with a radiance of gold and brilliant yellow. _Another-?  
_  
With a sudden snap of metaphysical intent, the humanoid grew into a Giant of equivalent size, manifesting as golden humanoid with blazing eyes of scarlet. - **What do you know of the Light?** **-** An energy cross manifested in the newcomer's hand, held as though it were a sword. ++ **Let us test your knowledge.** ++

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

The strike, courtesy of the Progenitor of House Tabris, unleashed an explosive boom that sent Ghaul flying.

The Emperor of the Cabal scowled, flipping over as the glowing Progenitor advanced. With sheer willpower, he halted his momentum, and unleashed the Arc energy that he had gathered. Electrical streams crashed into Tabris's blade, sparking wildly and flowing through space. "Your interference is unwanted, whelp!"

- **And have you strike my brother? Undo my allies?** \- Tabris let his soul unfurl.

SMASH!

Ghaul grunted as the Progenitor's _Anima Murum_ pushed into him; with nothing but sheer defiance, he let the metaphysical blow wash over him. " I can feel your Light," he snarled, wielding a sword of fire that smashed into the golden god's energy cross. "And your intentions are clear! You are wagering _everything._ "

++ **But of course. The more I give, the more vulnerable I become. Such is the way of the Light, to give everything you are, until nothing remains.** ++

"HA!" With a deft maneuver, he bull-rushed Tabris, crashing his right shoulder into the Progenitor's shoulder. "And what did that avail you? You _failed_ the Traveler," he roared, ducking beneath a right cross. "You _failed_ your people," he challenged, parrying the Progenitor's blade once more. "Your Light burned brightly...but your _fuel_ was insufficient!" He whipped his head forward, cracking Tabris in the head. The glowing deity retaliated with a wave of force that pushed him back, yet it wasn't enough to do any damage. "My fuel...the fuel of the Cabal Empire...is **_inexhaustible._** "

- **Is that so?** \- Tabris almost sounded...amused.

And that's when the Exalted was beset by fire.

Ghaul grimaced as he raised his arms, impulsively trying to ward off the furious flames. The violet Giant held a Golden Gun, shooting explosive bolts of starfire; the crimson Giant flung Fusion Grenade after Fusion Grenade, which latched onto his body before exploding mightily; as for Zeruel, the Angel of Might's deathly face was belching forth a torrent of blazing plasma, eyes glowing with deadly intent.

++ **Then you shall make a most glorious funeral pyre, won't you?** ++

Ghaul chuckled, even though the heat was nigh-unbearable. _I have the Exalted. I have the blessing of the Traveler. I have the Light!_ With those alone, he was invincible. And yet...they were not all that he was, for others seemed set on making their presence known. _But that is our nature, isn't it. Cabal wait for nothing!_ "We have all chosen to place ourselves on the precipice...and yet, in the end, who has dared to follow us into this glorious crucible? Tell me, _god of the Fallen:_ you have brought the remnants of your kind here..."

From above, and from below, and from all around, warships from the Red Legion opened fire. Beyond their lines, a Grand Leviathan of the World Eaters loomed ominously, ready to devour. Even as the Cabal raged against the hardy Fallen and the ruthless Hive, their reserves seemed inexhaustible.

"...and yet they have not chosen to imitate your valor! Such will be your _doom!_ "

Missiles, celestial demolitions, and charged particle beams struck at his four opponents, forcing them to dodge or endure the destructive firepower of the Cabal. This only made it easier for him to act, evidenced by the energy crosses he unleashed at Tabris, Zeruel, Unit-02, and Unit-01.

 **CHYOOOM! CHYOOOM! CHYOOOM!  
**  
Zeruel snarled as one of his tendrils was sheared off.

++ ** _MISERABLE CRETIN!_** ++

Several tendrils coiled into a pike; at an almost incomprehensible speed, it lashed out at him.

Ghaul parried the blow, grinning savagely. "You four are mighty! But you are _alone._ "

Tabris - resisting a heavy barrage with his _Anima Murum_ \- shook his head. - **A shame; your perspective is skewed, and set in stone. You are one who has no use for faith.** \- His scarlet eyes glistened with a strange sort of knowledge. ++ **Even though we have suffered and lost much...in this final hour, I have regained the strength to** _ **believe**_ **.** ++

And lo, that's when the _third_ Progenitor struck.

Rocky particles and debris from ships encircled Gaghiel, spiraling around him in a torrent of gravitational waves. Gathered from Saturn's rings and the corpses of various vessels, the immense creature snarled.

+- **Hark! Behold the vengeance of heaven!** -+

Gaghiel unleashed the proverbial rainfall, showering the Red Legion ships with high-velocity debris. Even their anti-particle defensive measures were insufficient to cope, as their hulls were swiftly pierced.

-+ **Thus doth I declare: LEAVETH MINE BRETHREN** _ **BE!**_ +-

A defiant howl echoed through their souls, as the Angel of the Seas _plowed_ into the side of the Leviathan, rampaging wildly within its depths.

As the world-devouring vessel's gullet went dark, Tabris turned back towards Ghaul. - **Our people will settle their issues one way or another...but this fight shall be ours, and ours alone.** -

The Dominus's reasoned rebuttal was a Void-empowered punch to the face.

xxxx

Within the Core of Unit-01, Shinji Ikari was frowning. Even as he willed Unit-01 to fight and strike and defend, this whole battle felt...forced. Contrived.

' _You're in the middle of an existential battle for the fate of our entire system, with Fallen, Hive, and Cabal fighting en masse,_ ' mentally countered Yui. ' _How is it contrived?_ '

 _Because...we're not making a dent._ Even with Variks - or was it Tabris? - assisting, even with Zeruel, even with Asuka...Ghaul seemed to relish the challenge, burning higher and higher with each obstacle put in his way. (These thoughts roiled through his mind, even while Unit-01 was trying to pin Unit-04 with Shadowshot javelins; all the while, the white Evangelion was moving erratically, striking at Unit-02, Zeruel, and Tabris with savage grace.) _We're playing his game.  
_  
' _...don't most of our disagreements with hostile belligerents default to how hard we can hit each other?_ '

Honestly, his mother wasn't wrong. Yet this time felt different. _When it comes to this guy...I don't think that will work this time._ (Asuka-3 was filling the comm line with swears in _multiple_ languages now, spiking with another vicious uppercut from Unit-04. Zeruel's tendrils and Tabris's energy cross slashed furiously, yet Ghaul was enduring them all.) _We have to try something different...  
_  
xxxx

/The Catacombs, the Dreadnaught/

 _We need to try something different_ , thought Eris Morn, watching as Chief and Fenchurch's shots landed almost ineffectually on the shadowy flesh of MP-06. The Taken being summoned by Nula Sov were equally ineffective; the hulking Evangelion seemed to focus mostly on Rei Ayanami, judging her to be the greatest threat. The Successor of Nokris was using her A.T. Field to deliver long-range blows to Number Six's upper body, but the Evangelion was unperturbed. As for Toland?

"Hmm. So many children. Given how closely the symbiosis goes, is there a level of genetic exchange? Perhaps there is a metaphysical resonance..."

He was busy observing the pit full of larvae all around them.

' _:V_ '

 _Yes Rose, it is typical. It also doesn't change the fact that our attacks aren't working!_ The Serenity of Oryx was aptly named; nothing seemed to phase the massive beast. In a way, that made its lethargic movements and strikes more frightening; how little did this creature think of them, to consider them so casually? Bereft of its former rational capacity, arrogance couldn't be blamed. So how? How could this paragon of Darkness be vanquished? How...

' _o.o?_ '

 _...perhaps we are overthinking this.  
_  
xxxx

/Saturn/

 _...maybe we're overthinking this,_ thought Shinji, with a curious sense of resolution. _Ghaul keeps talking about the Light as though strength is all that matters...and we're trying to respond the same way.  
_  
' _...so what are you suggesting?_ '

The Hunter sighed, lightly clenching his hands. The S2 Engine within his chest was churning with an unidentifiable feeling. _Something different._ He focused his soul, looking intently at the ongoing battle...and let his soul speak.

xxxx

/The Catacombs, the Dreadnaught/

 _...I will be trying something different, Rose. Stay close to my soul.  
_  
' _?.?_ '

 _How is Darkness vanquished? How is it scattered?_ It was basic, almost childish in its simplicity. _With a sufficient amount of Light...and if need be...we must get closer._ Eris crouched down, manifesting an A.T. Field beneath her feet. _I will trust in you Rose...and in our Light. Will you trust me?  
_  
' _:)_ '

 _Thank you._ With a mighty jump, Eris leapt at the Taken Evangelion...and plunged into its heart.

xxxx

/Saturn/

Dominus Ghaul blinked with honest confusion as three orange octagons rammed into Tabris, Zeruel, and the crimson Giant, pushing them away. _What?  
_  
" **HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING YOU** BAKA **!** " screamed the female Pilot.

" **Asuka. Zeruel...Variks. Help out the others. I'll take care of Ghaul.** "

He tilted his head. Was the Pilot of the violet Evangelion being...serious?

Zeruel actually blinked.

++ ** _WHAT FOOLISHNESS IS THIS?_** ++

- ** _HAVE YOU BECOME ADDLED?_** -

" **...I don't think so.** "

Tabris, on the other hand...seemed to expect this. ++ **Ah...I wonder what insight you've obtained, Guardian?** ++ The golden deity glanced towards a cluster of Hive war-moons. - **Come, Zeruel, Asuka-3. We can put our talents to work elsewhere.** -

" **Have you all gone completely** _ **insane?!**_ " roared the crimson Giant's controller.

" **Asuka. Please...trust me.** "

" **...fine. But if you die, I'm kicking your ass when you resurrect!** "

And just like that, Unit-02 took off.

Zeruel stared, as though appraising Unit-01...and then nodded.

++ ** _I WILL TRUST YOUR JUDGMENT, IKARI_** ++

The Angel of Might ascended, turning his wrathful sights on the Hive.

Tabris did not look at Unit-01. Rather...he stared directly at Ghaul. ++ **I pray that you gain wisdom, young one...before it is too late.** ++ The Progenitor finally glanced back at the violet humanoid. - **Take care Ikari...yes?** -

And then the Dominus was alone with Unit-01. Honestly, how could he not laugh? "You are indeed a brave one, to send your allies away! Yet up to this point, I have been fighting four of you successfully!" He didn't know whether to applaud the child's audacious behavior, or lament his suicidal foolishness. "By yourself...you stand no chance against me."

" **Maybe. Maybe not. But I don't think I could do what I'm about to do if I had to worry about them.** "

 _Oh?_ "So you've been holding back? Withholding your own strength?"

" **...that's not how I would put it.** "

Ghaul chuckled. "What nonsense. In this place, in this time, there is no need to restrain yourself! We face the culmination of our destinies, all within the sight of the Traveler!" Indeed, the fulfillment of thousands upon thousands of years of Cabal history lied before him, before his entire Empire! The Exalted had carried him this far; soon, every single one of his people would share in the Light, and bask in its glory as he did! "To limit yourself at this stage...is the height of folly." It was as though he had no interest in trying to retain the Traveler's graces, much less its favor! "Tell me: what could you _possibly_ hope to offer me?"

Unit-01's expression could almost be considered solemn. " **...pity.** "

"...pity?" Ghaul chuckled...and laughed. _How amusing...how truly amusing!_ What a grand joke this was. "I will show you precisely _what_ your pity is worth!"

xxxx

Over thirty thousand miles away from the Battle of Saturn's outermost edges, a fleet of twenty-four Fallen Ketches dropped out of warp. Bearing the royal purple and golden colors of the Queen of the Reef, they quietly advanced in a staggered formation, accompanied by over four dozen frigates. It was a hefty allocation of force, if not quite as immense as that from the Battle of Massalia. However, the stakes were higher. Much higher.

Hence why, aboard the flagship _Sekris-Sov_ , Queen Mara watched with barely-disguised tension as they neared the cataclysm that gripped Saturn. Fire and explosives and light crisscrossed hundreds of times a second, as hundreds of ships and millions of belligerents engaged in mortal combat. "...do we have a visual yet on the Exalted?"

"Negative, your grace," replied one of the naval technicians.

The Queen nodded, her glowing blue eyes impulsively drawing back towards the two largest objects within the brutal battle: Oryx's Dreadnaught...and the Traveler itself. _This is the stage for something new...and the death of something old._ Indeed, one couldn't be faulted for thinking they had set foot into the mythical Ragnarok. "Inform our _ally_ the moment we have a lock on the Exalted's location."

"Yes ma'am!"

xxxx

For deep within the hold of Sekris-Sov, an unusual collection of cargo sat: namely, all twenty-eight of the original MAGI. Guarded by a multitude of Royal Awoken Guards and the...'friendly' Baris Protective, Akagi-81 set about her work with a quiet diligence. Neither the Herald nor Praedyth nor Taox were here, for they were needed...elsewhere, apparently.

(She repeated it over and over to herself, like a mantra, to not reset. Taox's revelation that the Herald was in fact a certain man was...honestly, not surprising. But oh, how she wanted to _strangle Gendo Ikari._ )

It was only the fact that they had been about to take off that had curdled Ritsuko's desire for immediate retribution. _Later...it'll come later._ "Have you reached metaphysical resonance yet?"

" **WITH DIFFICULTY,** " admitted RASPUTIN.

" **OBSERVATION: IN NORMAL SPACE, SPIRITUAL INTERFERENCE IS HIGHER,** " remarked MELCHIOR.

"We're trying to compensate for that," assuaged Akagi-81, focusing on the three Tech Witches arranged at the center of the MAGI's formation. They glowed with a strange radiance, synchronizing with the four others that had remained behind on Sovereign with their 'homegrown' MAGI unit, MAYA. "In a few minutes, Maya should be transmitting a nullification through the Techeuns, so you all can focus on the task at hand."

" **HMPH,** " grumbled APOLLO.

" **TAKE NOTE THAT WE DO THIS UNDER PROTEST,** " remarked CAESAR.

" **YOU NIMRODS HAVE NO APPRECIATION FOR HETERODOX HARDWARE,** " mocked FAUST.

" **CHILDREN, CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS?** " rebuked AUGUSTINE.

Akagi-81 huffed. _It's like daycare with a bunch of super-intelligent children._ In other words, like dealing with a bunch of Warlocks. She glanced at a stoic Minotaur, eyes narrow with suspicion. "You've been awfully quiet."

The boisterous voice of Calus echoed from the taller machine.

" ** _Even the finest wines must age before being served! Likewise with my words. They will be a suitable vintage for my beloved Ghost Primus: one final draught, to quench his thirst before his wretched existence comes to an end._** "

"...okay?"

" ** _Tell me more about yourself, ancient machine! Your mind echoes with a delightful savor, tinged with an acidic bitterness!_** "

"I'm good, thanks."

" ** _Nonsense! I seek to acquire beauty and talent and strength in all its myriad forms; all who struggle may lay their head upon my bosom, and speak of their fears and troubles. Such is my perfect generosity!_** "

"...I'm still good, thanks."

" **...IS HE COMING ON TO YOU?** " asked LIU BEI.

" **I THINK HE IS,** " huffed CASPER.

" **...STILL AN IMPROVEMENT OVER THE** _ **LAST**_ **MAN YOU SET YOUR SIGHTS ON,** " said BALTHASAR.

"You're all reading too much into his flowery speech!" retorted AKAGI-81. "And I don't need to hear it from MAGI based on the mind of a woman who lusted furiously after the likes of _Gendo and Yui Ikari!_ "

" **COUNTER: THAT IS A LOW BLOW,** " protested MELCHIOR.

" **SHE HAS A POINT,** " chuckled LOKI.

" ** _Alas, so many have desired me! Such is my condescension, to grant the favor of so many. Acquiesce, and I will subject your imagination to pleasures beyond compare!_** "

"And now it's OFFICIALLY gotten weird," snapped AKAGI-81, as her mind promptly ' _nope'd_ ' away.

"You people are so _perverted_ ," groused one of the Techeuns.

"Don't lump me in with them!" protested Ritsuko.

xxxx

/The Catacombs, the Dreadnaught/

"Uh, what exactly is Eris up to?!" yelled Fenchurch Everis, uncomfortably noting the encroaching Worm larvae coming over the sides of the arena.

" _Something that only a Guardian would think to do,_ " answered Rei Ayanami, standing strong as MP-06 stomped the arena. The shockwave rippled over them all, threatening to knock them into the pit. " _For all of her caution...Eris Morn can be just as headstrong._ " Quietly, secretly, she began to focus her Resolve, ready to manifest it at the proper chance.

"She put up with my rambling for a number of years, even when I accurately questioned her insights and intelligence." Toland calmly prodded the snapping fangs of a dog-sized larva. "She has _always_ been headstrong, much like her fellows."

" **That may be the key,** " remarked Nula Sov, summoning yet more Taken to strike at the seemingly impervious Evangelion. " **When you enter the depths, what will you decide to do?** "

xxxx

The Core within Number Six was smothered in Darkness: immense and calm and unending.

 _It is comfortable_ , honestly thought Eris.

' _:O!_ '

 _Fear not. I am merely making an observation._ "Perhaps this is why you succumbed?" In the face of empirical evidence, she had considered the Taken to be...more final, in a sense. More _real_ , in the sense of their weight upon reality. And yet, in a place where she could see soul-to-soul...the logic of it all was made manifest. "You despised so many things...about our universe, and about yourself. It was so _simple_ to put on a show, so _easy_ to wear a mask...that it almost became real."

(She knew that her presence was...off-putting. She told herself that it didn't matter, so long as she could protect the City from the Hive. The trust of the Speaker, and the few that she could call comrades...that was enough for her, in the years following Toland's demise. That was what she told herself, no matter how much Rose insisted otherwise.)

"Even though you wielded the Light...you could never stomach its essence. Little wonder that you were unable to succeed, in the end." How many times had a Guardian been able to turn the tide, and survive overwhelming odds? In spite of their threat, and power, and sadism...were the Nine ever truly strong? "For here you are now, purposefully in the Dark..." _Now._

The Light within her soul bloomed, pushing back against the Darkness; a humanoid outline cringed, and hissed; the remnant of Katsuhito Ikari's soul could look upon himself, and feel...rage.

"...because under the Light, you can see just how ugly you are, how _weak_ you are...and that infuriates you, doesn't it?"

The soul of Number Six roared.

Eris let the Arc flow, manifesting a staff of lightning-!

xxxx

The torso of MP-06 erupted with a shadowy splash as Eris Morn was expelled.

Chief's eye flickered with intent as he teleported in midair, catching her and warping back down before she went sailing over the arena's edge. "Sitrep?"

"I think I made him angry," muttered Eris, moving somewhat woozily.

Indeed, the black torso of Number Six was open, revealing the unholy starlight that seemed to be part and parcel of the Taken's appearance. The _Serenity of Oryx_ was no longer so, wings flaring wildly to strike with an impetuous rage.

Ayanami's eyes gleamed. "Now _."  
_  
Blights erupted and Hive portals began to burn into being; Taken Hex and Subverted Hive emerged by the dozens, attacking MP-06 without relent. Directing their actions with horrid shrieks was a Taken Sorcerer, none other than Omnigul, the _Resolve of Ayanami._ Even Garmurg rejoined the fray, clambering up from the pit far below; the _Brutality of Ayanami_ lived up to her name, landing atop Number Six's shoulders and _pulling.  
_  
Rei Ayanami's smile could only be described as blissful as the Taken Evangelion toppled. "Good. Crush him. We have little time to waste on such...vermin _._ We have a King to depose." Those words were said plainly and honestly, without a hint of wrath. Instead, it was spoken with a sense of...expectation, and long-awaited fulfillment.

Not for the first time, Eris wondered what the price of Ayanami's assistance would be.

xxxx

Unit-04 roared as it charged at Unit-01.

Shinji Ikari focused on one thing and one thing only: evasion.

His Evangelion ducked beneath a right hook, minutely flexing its A.T. Field to dart backwards from a knee to the torso. Unit-04's A.T. Field rushed forward, only to be met by his own and nullified. Massive srtreams of Arc energy were undone by Arc bolts of the opposite charge; fiery Solar blows were dispelled by hands infused with Solar power; Void devoured Void. Every single strike, every single tactic; no matter what Ghaul did, Shinji either countered or dodged or parried.

And all the while, the Cabal Emperor was roaring furiously at him.

" **Cease your cowardly retreat, and fight me like you** _ **mean it!**_ "

"I am." Unit-01's right shoulder turn, bumping a left straight away.

" **Is this the mettle you hoped to show? Is this what it means to be a Guardian: to not even** _ **fight**_ **for what matters?!** "

"I guess so." Unit-01 promptly dropped through space, avoiding a cut with a flaming sword.

" **Your Speaker spoke so confidently of you Guardians! Adulating your weakness, as if the weak could ever triumph over the strong!** "

Shinji said nothing. Unit-01 caught a Void-empowered fist, seamlessly using the white Evangelion's momentum to toss it away. With a burst of power, Unit-04 turned and came right back at him.

" **It won't erase your failure. It won't erase the fact that you failed the Traveler, all those centuries ago! It won't erase the reality that you lost your City. GIVE UP!** "

"No." Unit-01's hands clapped together, unleashing a metaphysical wave of force that dispelled the wall of fire that Ghaul had unleashed.

" **You said that you pitied me. What foolishness; it is** _ **I**_ **who pity you! What do you know of sacrifice? What do you know of worth?!** "

"Maybe we could talk about it?" Standing on a platform forged by his spirit, Unit-01 bobbed and weaved around Unit-04's strikes, which came like lightning.

" **The time for words is long past! There is only the struggle to survive, the struggle to triumph over those who stand in your way! Do you honestly think that this will change anything?!** "

"Yes." Unit-01 barely dodged Unit-04's heel, which would have hit with neck-breaking face.

' _He's getting faster,_ ' cautioned Yui.

 _I know.  
_  
Ghaul's laughter was derisive. " **Then the mettle of your people has been shown: it is the mettle of** _ **fools!**_ **We are Cabal. We will** _ **claim what is OURS!**_ "

"...what would it accomplish?" Unit-01 batted away dozens of energy grenades, forged of fire and entropy and electricity. The space around them erupted with tricolor explosions. "What will _any_ of this accomplish?"

" **That you even have to ask only cements the shortcomings of your species. The power that fought back the Vex, the power that makes death a mere trifle; what Empire wouldn't want such a thing?** "

"But what does that mean for _you?_ " Unit-01 impulsively crossed its arms, blocking Unit-04's bull rush. An unpleasant ache seared through his limbs. "What is the _meaning_ of it all?"

" **You ask for meaning, child? Survival; conquest; proof that you are superior to all others! If one refuses to yield in battle, then you are left with only one choice: victory or defeat!** " Unit-04's eyes glowed. " **I am Ghaul!** "

 **CHYOOOM!  
**  
Shinji grimaced as the energy cross slammed into him.

" **And I will** _ **always**_ **strive for victory, in all things!** "

"...your people sound very lonely." Unit-01 shot away from a mighty orb of Void energy, erupting like an overpowered Nova Bomb.

" **Mere prattle from an inexperienced naif! I have subordinates who have fought and died, together as bond brothers; I have sons who have fought and died, struggling to make their own place in this world! I am an Emperor who fights alongside his brethren...and you think that I am alone?!** "

"I _am_ inexperienced..."

(Since Ayanami's death, he was the only one who could fight against the Ahamkara now. There was an entire organization throwing its weight behind him; all of NERV-Japan had his back. And yet, he was always going into battle by himself.)

"...but even I know the difference between being alone and being _lonely_." Unit-01's armor cracked from the force of Unit-04's haymaker, even though it had been successfully parried. "You have so much power...and you want your people to have that power as well. I can understand that."

(There were some moments when his bitterness ran high; when someone adulated his kill of an Ahamkara, even though he had gotten there too late to stop it from slaying hundreds; when someone else snidely questioned his effectiveness, simply because NERV's intelligence had not discovered the Ahamkara's Vassals in time; these moments, and more, made him want to scream and rage. What did they know? WHAT DID ANY OF THEM KNOW?!)

"...but as long as you view the Light as nothing more than a means to mere _power_...then you will _never_ get what you want."

Ghaul chuckled. " **How humorous. Your Speaker said the same, before he brought your Tower down upon my head! Have you taken his words for yourself?** "

"No. These words are mine."

" **Then tell me, child! What forms** _ **your**_ **words? What gives them weight? Infantile idealism? Childish hope?** "

"No..."

(Bitterness was outpaced many times over by a sense of quiet despair, as he witnessed more death in a matter of months than most would in an entire lifetime. And yet he kept going out there, wielding Unit-01 with battered conviction and simmering rage, because if he could just save one more person, if he could just _save even ONE person_ , then maybe, at the end of the day...it would have all been worth it.)

"...experience."

xxxx

Within the Core of the Exalted, Dominus Ghaul snarled, even as the ethereal power of the Traveler coursed through his veins.

(With Calus deposed, he wasted no time in making his will manifest. The powers behind the Praetorate were brought to heel, and the mobs of the former Emperor were cowed into submission. The rank foolishness of the aristocracy and the hedonistic pleasures of the lowest classes were done away with, all for the sake of restoring the Empire to the vision espoused by Acrius.)

He knew that the power of the Weapon of Acrius was great. He knew that to use its Ascended form was to invite potential repercussions.

(The years passed, and the Cabal Empire expanded. Each time he called upon the power of the Exalted, his mastery of it grew. The Light sang through his soul, empowering him beyond measure.)

After this battle, he would likely be comatose for a period of time, recovering from the sheer strain. But that would be fine, for his people were mighty.

(Two of his sons struck at the same time, trying once - just once! - to knock him down. His _Anima Murum_ rebuffed them both, and he proceeded to lecture them once more on poor tactics.)

And he was the epitome of that ideal! Even though he was a proverbial runt for his age, his body was as steel, forged by discipline; his spirit and will were hardier than that of all others!

(Early on, the Primus of All Legions dared to try and undercut his authority, believing him to be a mere whelp who could had grown too accustomed to the overwhelming power of the Exalted. After a decisive demonstration of his martial prowess, no one within the military leadership ever tried to betray him again.)

Empowered by the Light, he would bring the Cabal to new heights! His people would be the protectors that Traveler deserved, and usher in a new era of everlasting glory!

So why?

 _Why aren't you staying down?  
_  
These thoughts roiled through Ghaul's head as his foot smashed into the torso of the violet Giant. The armor shuddered - it should have cracked him in half! - yet still the Evangelion did not break.

"Tell me, _Guardian_ ," he growled, calling upon even more Light. "I have learned much of your kind; I have lived for over a thousand of your years! How many have you seen?!"

" **...not even seventeen.** "

The sheer gall of it all! A proverbial toddler in the eyes of his people, daring to lecture him so! "And yet you presume to teach me...perhaps your impetuousness can be forgiven."

" **...I guess to you, I am very impetuous. My father thought the same. He probably still does.** "

He barked out a hearty laugh. "And here you still stand! You have yet to lay a single blow upon me, ever since dismissing your allies; do you believe that I will burn out?" The child did not respond. "Such arrogance; I have had _centuries_ to master this power! You think you can outlast _**ME?!**_ " His body burned ever brighter, as luminous as white dwarf. "DIE!"

In the blink of an eye, the Exalted closed the distance, ready to pulp Unit-01's head with both hands.

In even less time than that, Unit-01 glowed brighter than the Sun, shining with more Light than Ghaul had _ever_ been able to summon.

The Dominus stared in shock as his hands were caught by Unit-01's, stopped with shocking ease. "How...?" Where did this power come from? Why had he not manifested it before?! With such might, he should have crushed the Nine with ease! "...how do you have so much _Light?_ "

" **...I don't know if I could ever explain it to you. Maybe I was always the one supposed to stop you...or maybe you've been on this path for so long, that you know nothing else...** " The child's tone was solemn, as though he felt genuine sorrow! " **...but honestly, I think it comes down to something simple. I think you've forgotten something important, if you ever knew it at all.** " Unit-01 leaned in close, glowing eyes peering directly into his own. " **You don't know what it really means to be** _ **weak**_ **...and without that, you will** _ **never**_ **know what it means to be strong.** "

Indignant, Ghaul roared, "And you presume to know?! You presume to know where I came from, and what I endured to get this far?!"

" **No.** "

"THEN _WHY?!_ "

" **Because the Traveler would have chosen you otherwise.** "

"That has yet to be determined!"

" **...you want the power** _ **too much**_ **. That's why you'll never understand.** "

The Dominus sneered, trying to outpace the Light that the violet Giant had summoned with seeming effortlessness. "And you think that this glorious might is something that you can do without?!"

" **Ghaul...I never** _ **wanted**_ **this power.** "

For the first time in many years, Dominus Ghaul was stunned into silence.

And so Shinji Ikari continued. " **...but someone has to stand up against you...and even though I think there are people who deserve it more...I was the one who was chosen to bear this burden.** "

"...why...?"

The child actually laughed, with a tone crossing both delirium and disbelief. " **Honestly...I don't know. But here I am anyway.** "

xxxx

/Reefship Sekris-Sov/

The sudden brightness emanating from one particular region was impossible to miss. "Lock on those coordinates and transmit them to the MAGI!" commanded Queen Mara.

xxxx

Within the cargo hold, the Minotaur's eye glowed a brilliant purple.

" _ **Ha! It is time.**_ "

Akagi-81 was typing furiously into the console of RASPUTIN. "And here...we... _go._ "

As one, the MAGI made their proclamation.

" **COMMENCING WITH SUBROUTINE ABHORRENT IMPERATIVE.**"

It was the same action that, centuries ago, had torn the Traveler's soul apart. Twenty-eight synthetic minds, acting in concert, to break apart the metaphysical barriers of a god.

By comparison, Ghaul was...small.

So very _small._

xxxx

Twenty-eight rifts opened around the two Evangelions, aimed directly at Unit-04.

Invisible waves of force erupted like spears, striking at the white Giant without mercy.

With a sound akin to breaking glass, Ghaul's soul...was sundered.

And thus did he scream; the Light was fading. All feeling in his body was fading. _What...?_

There was an expression akin to shock on the violet Evangelion's face. It was reaching out to him, almost out of impulse. _Why...?  
_  
The Light was leaking, dissipating harmlessly into the space around him. The Exalted was going dark, as his soul withered away into nothing. _This can't be...I am the Dominus...!_ He tried to lash out with something; _anything_ , to keep his mighty spirit from breaking apart. All attempts to grip the Light failed, as it slipped away like water between his fingers. All attempts to move his body, to keep it moving, amounted to nothing. He simply...was starting to stop. _I am...the Emperor...!_

" ** _Oh? Is the Emperor beginning to panic? Surely not!_** "

Ghaul paused; were his eyes deceiving him? Was he beginning to hallucinate, in his death throes? _Calus...?  
_  
The psionic image of his predecessor laughed.

" ** _But of course! Did you believe me to be dead, my beloved Ghost Primus?_** "

 _...how...?_

" ** _I have lasted long enough to see you undone by your arrogance! You elevated this machine to the level of a deity, when only my perfect goodness merited such quality. That you could not see the truth of its origins is proof of how deluded you allowed your keen mind to become. Ah, such a waste...but this is the fate of all traitors, is it not?_** "

 _...what...?_ Ghaul's thoughts slowed to a crawl, as everything he had worked for - all that he had struggled to achieve - began to slip away.

" ** _Alas, all has come as I had predicted it would. Your life was nothing but a quest to fill the hollow in your soul; you sought to make the universe a grueling slog, misled by historical delusion! You placed the Light as an ultimate universal principle, when there is more to life than light and illumination! Then again, I knew of all this; why do you think I thought so little of Acrius? Why do you think I dismissed his ancient lore? Should I admire the words of a madman? Should I constrain myself to the ideals of an inferior?_** "

Ghaul blinked. He was starting to have difficulty breathing; on a gut impulse, he ripped the mask off of his face, revealing a maw that had been brutally scarred so long ago. His breathing only got worse. _Not...like...this...!  
_  
Calus's icon cackled, chins visibly rippling with joy.

" ** _Ah, but these are the limits you placed upon yourself. Your vision bound you tighter than any shackles ever could. You willingly became the tool of mere_** **machines** _ **...and you couldn't even be a proper tool! In the end, all you cared about was fighting...for the mere sake of fighting.**_ "

Ghaul's vision began to go dark. _Not yet...I can't die here...not HERE...!_

" ** _This was my perfect revenge, my dearest treasure...to see you come to the end of the road that you chose...and to see you get EXACTLY what you wanted._** "

The only thing he could see now was the face of an Emperor that he had long ago crushed...and yet, in the end, Calus remained.

" ** _I hold you to your own standard: your strength simply wasn't enough. Now...die with the knowledge that all you worked for...was nothing more than a_** _ **colossal waste of TIME.**_ "

And then there was only darkness.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari blinked, hand outstretched towards Unit-04. The white Evangelion had gone slack. "Wha...what just happened...?"

' _...I'm honestly not sure. Those metaphysical rifts seemed similar to the activities of the MAGI...but how would they even..._ '

Before Yui could finish her thoughts, the Light that was leaking from the crippled Evangelion suddenly swirled upward, taking on a purple tinge; Unit-04 spasmed wildly, as something _else_ took control, if only for a moment of history. The ethereal energy bloomed, taking on the appearance of a ghoulish Cabal's face. "What the...?!"

Within his mind - within the minds of so many, bursting across all communications channels, solely by an act of undying will - a booming voice echoed haughtily, with joyful wrath and spiteful glee.

" ** _The Dominus is dead! Long live Calus, the TRUE Emperor!_** "

The beast's laughter echoed loudly across spirit and time, even as the Light finally dissipated and Unit-04 fell silent, giving up the ghost.

"...mother?"

' _Yes?_ '

"What just happened?"

' _I honestly don't know. This is a legitimate mystery...isn't that exciting?!_ '

Little did they know, with that single action, the proverbial ghost(?) of Calus unleashed a wave of religious panic and hierarchical confusion amidst the entirety of the Cabal forces within the Solar System.

xxxx

/Reefship Sekris-Sov/

"...we're picking up a significant amount of chatter from all of the Cabal ships. They're demanding answers from their Primuses...and there's even reports of mutiny?"

The words of the helmswoman elicited a frown from Mara Sov. _What an interesting show._ Had the strange apparition that called itself 'Emperor Calus' instigated a revolt or revolution amongst the Cabal Empire? _Either way...it matters not for us._ "Brother. Advance with the fighters. Broadcast a friendly signal to the Fallen, and assist them as needed."

" **Of course, your Grace.** "

As dozens and dozens of Ceres Galliots advanced towards the battlefield, the Queen spoke with authority. "All flagships...form a defensive perimeter between the Fallen and the Traveler." Out here, on the edge of the conflict, they would eventually be found. Better to put some meat shields between them. "The Hive will be our primary targets. If the Cabal present any weaknesses, then they will be targets of opportunity." _Now...for the matter of our 'guest'.  
_  
xxxx

Within the cargo hold, Calus's voice echoed with joy from the units of the Baris Protective.

" _ **Ah...centuries of time and patience, culminating in a satisfactory feast!**_ "

"...vengeance is yours, hm?" idly remarked Akagi-81, casually typing on RASPUTIN's console.

" _ **As is my right as the perfect loving god; though my mercy is exquisite, my justice is even more delectable!**_ "

"I see." _What a narcissist._ The fact that his Herald was _Gendo Ikari_ only cemented her decision. "Now what-" She paused as the Minotaur's hulking hand rested upon her shoulder. "...can I help you?"

" _ **You cannot mask your thoughts of betrayal, my dear machine.**_ "

 _What. HOW._ "...I'm not sure what you mean-"

" _ **Ha! I was betrayed before; the signs are obvious and transparent! Your fear is palpable; understandable, in light of my magnificence!**_ "

Ritsuko didn't dare type. Instead, she was intently trying _not_ to focus on the fact that they she and the MAGI and the trio of Tech Witches were surrounded by potentially hostile Vex. _The MAGI have to realize what's going on...they don't need my authority to act. Why are they waiting?!  
_  
His answer was surprisingly quick to come.

" _ **But my generosity is boundless! Your betrayal would be ineffectual, much like the teeth of a War Beast pup! After all, it would be difficult for these synthetic minds to strike at something that has no soul.**_ "

 _...wait. WHAT?!_ "That's impossible...even without an A.T. Field, you should still have a _soul_ , with the kind of behavior and activity you've exhibited!"

" _ **Ho ho! Even your brilliance has limitations; the universe is far bigger than the war between Light and Darkness! That is a reality which shall soon be made apparent, a reality that my people will have to learn the**_ **hard** _ **way.**_ "

One by one, the Baris Protective began to retreat into the Vex Gate Network, teleporting out of this dimension.

" _ **Behold: the Age of Acrius has come to an end. All who witnessed this day will proclaim that it was**_ **Emperor Calus** _ **who destroyed the Exalted, and killed Ghaul, the greatest heir of Acrius's ideals! Now...the Cabal shall always be overshadowed by my glory and presence...**_ "

The Minotaur slowly began to fade away, taking Calus's voice with it.

" _ **...and thus shall I live forever!**_ "

And then he was gone.

"...what the hell just happened?" demanded Akagi-81.

" **I LIKE HIM. HE'S A CHEERFUL FELLOW!** " exclaimed LOKI.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Apparition**

" _ **Security Log SC-25643, First draft, INTERNAL USE ONLY**_ **"**

 **BEGIN AUTOMATED LOG.**

 **RECORDS COLLATED FROM CROW REGIMENTS [ALPHA], [BETA], AND [ZETA]. VISUAL ANALYSIS OF ANOMALOUS EVENT 'APPARITION' IS IN-PROGRESS. DECODED SNIPPETS OF INTERCEPTED AUDIO TRANSMISSIONS FOLLOW. [FACTION-VESSEL-PARTICIPANT] CATEGORIZATION IS UTILIZED (PENDING ADDITIONAL CLASSIFICATION AND CATEGORIZATION):**

 **[CE-1-1]: "That is the visage of Calus himself! How has-"**

 **[CE-1-2]: "Forget that, what happened to the Exalted?!"**

 **[CE-2-1]: "The Psions are reporting intense migraines; they're wailing and screaming about the true Emperor!"**

 **[CE-2-2]: "Is that why they're attacking my Legionnaires with such ferocity?!"**

 **[CE-3-1]: "Empress, you don't understand...no, the reports are not lying, the Dominus was truly felled by your father...!"**

 **[CE-4-1]: "We are leaving this battle _right now._ "**

 **[CE-4-2]: "Otzot-"**

 **[CE-4-1]: "Calus came back from the dead to kill Ghaul! He managed to stop the _Exalted!_ Right now, the safest place for me is back on the Fatherworld-!"**

 **[CE-5-1]: "No...our Emperor...how could this be...?"**

 **[F/ZERUEL-5-1]: "...are they surrendering?"**

 **[F/ISRAFEL-5-1]: "We _honestly_ have _no_ idea."**

 **[CE-6-1]: "...hmph. This is what he deserves for elevating the Light above his own strength."**

 **[CE-6-2]: "Primus...what are we going to do now? Are we still going to pursue the Traveler?"**

 **[CE-6-1]: "What would be the point? Clearly, our Dominus knew so much that wasn't so...initiate the Downfall Protocol."**

 **[CE-6-2]: "Umun'arath-!"**

 **[CE-6-1]: "Are you questioning my orders? It will take time to regain control of this system with our command structure thrown into such disarray. And there are many who will... _struggle_ , with the realization that Calus is somehow alive...and that _he_ was the one who killed Ghaul. Right now, the rest of our holdings and territories throughout the galaxy are ignorant of what has transpired here. I aim to make sure we inform them properly."**

 **[CE-6-2]: "...by your command, Primus."**

 **INITIAL REVIEW INDICATES FRAGMENTATION OF CABAL LEADERSHIP IN-SYSTEM. AFTER THE 'APPARITION' OCCURRED, CERTAIN CABAL SHIPS BEGAN TO DEPART: SOME FOR THE CABAL HOMEWORLD, OTHERS ON AN OUTWARD TRAJECTORY FROM THE SOLAR SYSTEM. THE FIGHTING EFFECTIVENESS OF THE CABAL EMPIRE WILL BE REDUCED, BUT THE EXACT RAMIFICATIONS OF THESE EVENTS ARE STILL UNKNOWN.**

 **PENDING FURTHER SIGNAL ANALYSIS AND DECODING.**

 **CURRENT DRAFT IS PENDING APPROVAL BY THE MASTER OF CROWS.**

 **END AUTOMATED LOG.**


	82. The Three Raids IV

**Grimoire: Calcified Fragment - LI: The Usurper**

 **" _Verse 6:0 - The Usurper_ "**

 **I sit within my Throne, pondering this addendum to an ancient book.**

 **My Court continues to fight, within and without my Dreadnaught. Their slaughter is great, and yet it will not be enough to feed my Worm forever. My Hive rage and rip and roar, seeking the Sky's bait star, the feeble Traveler. I wish to taste its innards and feast...and yet I have stayed my hand.**

 **The Successor of my Bride is approaching. The Devourer of my Son. The Usurper, who has claimed the power to Take.**

 **She is a worthy challenger.**

 **I will triumph, even if I die. To reach her stage, she must adore the Deep as I do, for Eva would have consumed her long ago otherwise. My preparations are total, and complete; here, at the height of my power, I will wager everything. My soul against hers, my sword against hers! Even allied with the slaves of the Light, I will exploit that weakness...and yet even failure will be my glory.**

 **In the end, even if I were to fail, if I were to fall in final defeat, my path will remain. They will want to understand, coming to realize what I know, learning to desire what I love, seeking to revere what I worship. That one philosophy that undergirds all life, all of reality, all of existence, the single thread that binds us all together.**

 **That is my confidence. That is my assurance.**

 **And yet still, my curiosity whispers: what if she loves something that you do not? What if something else drives her?**

 **I will know.**

 **My beloved, hateful Bride: your heresy has borne a strange fruit.**

 **Let us see if it can withstand my malice.**

xxxx

/The Catacombs, the Dreadnaught/

The team of six stood before the gateway, atop the grand stairway. _Soon...so very soon._ " _Are we ready?_ " asked Rei Ayanami.

" **Yes,** " whispered Nula Sov. Far below, her Taken fought furiously against the Worm larvae and Oryx's Hive; all the while, Subverted Thralls continued to emerge from the pods, to join the fray. It was a battle that they would not be a part of.

"...somewhat antsy. Slightly frightened...could just be constipation. Hopefully," murmured Fenchurch Everis.

Chief briefly flickered his Void energy field, vaporizing the residual Hive bits that adorned his Minotaur chassis. "Ready."

"The precipice...the point upon which _everything_ turns..." Toland rubbed his hands together. "Let's not delay."

Eris Morn stared intently at her former mentor, before turning her head towards Rei. "...we will see."

 _That will have to do._ Expanding her soul, Rei Ayanami opened the portal; the great void of black and green roared into life, inviting them in. Quietly, the delved even deeper into the Ascendant Realm...=

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

...and emerged atop Oryx's Dreadnaught, in an open hall with four pedestals bordering two great pillars. The form of Saturn loomed in the distance, and the space around them flickered with shades and silhouettes of the many belligerents engaged in the Battle of Saturn. The presence of the Hive weighed heavier, bearing a greater bond to the Ascendant Realm, and thus carried greater solidity relative to the Cabal and the Fallen. Shards of osmium adorned the open realm, and the light of the Sun brought little warmth in the face of the Ascendant Realm's murk. " **...so this is the Osmium Throne.** "

"...is it supposed to be metaphorical? Because I don't see a throne," said Fenchurch.

"They can be rather real...depending on the metaphor," remarked Toland.

"What does that even _mean?!_ "

Rei did not pay attention to their banter; her eyes were focused upon the glowing mote of blazing radiance, at the edge of the hall. _There you are_.

As if recognizing her recognition, the mote burst over the edge...and the air around them grew heavy with the presence of divine, hateful royalty.

"...he's _coming_..." growled Eris.

Beyond the rim, from deep below, emerged the clawed hand of a godly King.

Little did they know, but millions of miles away, another team of six was facing down a Hive deity of their own.

xxxx

/The Abode of War, the War-moon of Xivu Arath/

Xivu Arath's cleaver swung, unleashing a wave of fire.

This tide of emerald flame was disrupted by Lord Zavala's Ward of Dawn; Lady Katsuragi and Saint-14 immediately advanced, the former swinging her Iron Battle Axe, and the latter lashing out with Void-empowered fists.

Xivu Arath hissed, parrying Misato's blow with her cleaver and batting Saint-14 aside with her free hand. She moved beyond them, stomping towards the violet shield that protected the Awoken Titan. All the while, Cayde-6 was taking potshots at the Hive deity's back with his finger-guns, while Ikora flung a multitude of Axion Bolts. As for Osiris, he seemed content to deploy a few of his Light clones to strike at the God of War, trying to gauge a weakness.

The Vanguard Commander scowled as Xivu Arath seemed to barrel through them, dispersing them with sheer momentum and fiery wrath. _I'm not detecting any tangible effect from our attacks.  
_  
' _Well, that just means you haven't found her weak spot, yet!_ '

 _Sagira, please-  
_  
' _No, I will absolutely_ _ **fight**_ _you on this. Every single one of your opponents ends up having a weak spot! And if they don't have that, then they at least have a damage phase!_ '

 _Reality is not a game.  
_  
' _Then maybe it should stop behaving like one!_ '

Osiris huffed, watching as Xivu Arath brought down a hammer fist upon the Ward of Dawn; there was the sound of glass shattering, and Zavala was suddenly vulnerable. The Hive goddess snarled, swinging her cleaver-

CRASH!

The edge bit into his Dawnblade; his sudden burst of forward momentum - propelled by explosive fire - was barely enough to arrest Xivu Arath's strike, and even then all it did was place himself between the cleaver and the Iron Lord. The blow sent the two tumbling, scowling as Xivu Arath stomped forward-

SMASH!

Saint-14 flew in from the side, shoulder-charging into her torso; to their dismay, the Bright Crusader merely _bounced off.  
_  
' _You might as well not even try and attack right now._ '

 _Sagira.  
_  
' _You know I'm right!_ '

Osiris frowned, watching as Xivu Arath laughed - derisive, joyous, rank with bloodlust - in the face of Ikora Rey's Nova Bomb, Misato Katsuragi's Golden Gun, and Cayde-6's 'Golden Fingers'-

' _He thinks he's being really clever, doesn't he?_ '

 _Cayde's humor is not the object of our discussion.  
_  
' _Oh, his poor humor is ALWAYS a good tangent in any discussion._ '

-anyhow, in the face of a Void projectile and explosive bolts of Solar fire, Xivu Arath blew through them all. Her body blazed brightly, muscles pulsing with an aura of invincibility. " **Can none of you strike me? Show me the mettle of the Sky's newest puppets!** " She raised her cleaver high, roaring joyously.

Misato and Zavala snarled, leaping forward with their iron weapons, axe and claymore roaring with fire.

Xivu Arath howled, and swung.

 _CRACK_.

Iron broke, as spectral sword tore through blade and armor and flesh. Shards of iron weapons clattered, as the bodies of Misato and Zavala fell with several thuds. Nearly bisected, their Ghosts impulsively emerged to try and resurrect them. But in this place, in the heart of the God of War's personal fortress, the Light was...difficult to find.

Osiris's eyes narrowed. "SAINT-14! DEFENSE. CAYDE, DISTRACTION!" The Vanguard Commander impulsively directed his Light through his gauntlets, forming more clones that swarmed around Xivu Arath.

The hulking deity was barely slowed down by his doppelgangers, rushing forward to crush the Iron Lords' Ghosts. Roaring, she raised her cleaver and swung.

 **CLANG.  
**  
Void energy echoed with a hollow sound, as the burning cleaver rebounded off of Saint-14's violet shield. The Sentinel held two shields, and stood stalwartly in front of Misato and Zavala's corpses, saying nothing: his actions spoke plenty.

Xivu Arath cackled with glee, and swung over and over, intentionally smashing her cleaver into Saint-14's shields. " **I accept your challenge: I will break your paltry defense!** "

 **CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.  
**  
With each blow, the Exo Titan's knees bent, but he did not bow. But surely, this couldn't last forever.

Which is why Cayde-6 landed atop Xivu Arath's shoulders, placing his hands into the Hive god's eyes. "Say cheese!" His hands unleashed SIVA blasts into Xivu Arath's face, eliciting an annoyed grunt from the giant Hive Knight. With her free hand, she reached up to crush the Exo Hunter; the Hunter Vanguard promptly scrambled, grimacing from the flickering flames erupting from the deity's body. "Hot, hot, _hot_ , _hot_ , _hot!_ Whose idea was this?!"

"Yours," murmured Ikora, coming in from Xivu Arath's blind side; her A.T. Field swirled around her right palm, crackling with Arc energy. With a mighty yell, the Warlock lashed out with a Thunderstrike; a cracking boom, and a lightning bolt erupted, smashing into the God of War's wrist. Fingers briefly went slack, and her cleaver went flying.

Osiris's eyes gleamed, and he quickly leapt up with his Dawnblade; with a defiant roar, he swung.

Arcane steel broke, as burning Light slashed through fire and stone and spiteful hate.

Xivu Arath growled, finally grabbing Cayde-6 with her hand and throwing him into Ikora Rey. As the two Guardians tumbled, Osiris moved forward, swinging his Dawnblade with abandon. Discs of fire smashed into the goddess's forearms, leaving scorch marks along her blazing forearms.

It was at this moment that Lady Katsuragi and Lord Zavala resurrected. "Quickly!" yelled Saint-14, kneeling down. The two Iron Lords, working from the long slog and painful toil that was Experience, jumped atop the Sentinel's shields. With great force, the Bright Crusader pushed off of the ground, cracking the ground beneath him as he dug deep.

Xivu Arath turned-

 ** _POW!  
_**  
-just in time to get Light-infused blows to the force, courtesy of Zavala's fist and Misato's heel. The battle-hungry Knight was sent backwards, heels skidding along the ground. " **Ha...a good show!** "

There was the sudden shrieking of Wizards, triumphant and malicious. Everyone's eyes turned towards the Traveler's gathered shards, where six Wizards wove their hands around a floating weapon.

"...do my eyes deceive me...?" muttered Osiris.

"I don't believe they are," growled Ikora, hands clenching tightly.

Formed from the broken hull of the Traveler itself, was a mighty war hammer.

" **But now, it is time to wield what was once lost!** " Xivu Arath leapt towards the Wizards, standing tall in front of them, with joy and adulation, the foul magicians sacrificed themselves, weaving their essence around the weapon. Six gems of putrid green embedded themselves into the head of the pole weapon, casting a wretched haze upon its form. " **My dearest King stole and disposed of my original** ** _Hammer_** **...and you lot have broken my lovely** ** _Carnage_** **...** " Grabbing the war hammer, Xivu Arath tested its heft, and grinned with satisfaction. " **And now, born from the dead flesh of your Traveler...the great** ** _Ravager_** **shall ruin all that you are!** "

Laughing with the joy of a child, Xivu Arath once more entered the fray.

xxxx

/Brakion's Conflux, the Pyramidion, Nessus/

"It's just like before," growled Asher Mir, looking around warily. "Just like _before!_ "

(With a single gesture, the Genesis Mind reconfigured the lakefront, altering gravity and sending forth streams of radiolaria at his fireteam. The very ground they stood upon segmented and fractured, obeying a chaotic pattern and algorithm.)

' _Beep._ '

 _A fair point! The missing lake is a significant variable._ "Foolproof, faster!"

" _ **YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, MISTER ASHER!**_ "

The Awoken Warlock grimaced, holding tightly onto the subverted Minotaur's back as she teleported from platform to platform. Discs of bronze and blocks of brass - all interwoven with the circuitry of the Vex - swirled haphazardly through the air, providing little in the way of maneuverability and safe footing.

Foolproof's capacity was quite fortuitous!

' _Beep._ '

' **You had best keep a tight hold on on Safeguard!** ** _If he loses one tentacle..._** '

Asher scoffed at the mental warnings from Failsafe and her bifurcated personality. _Bah, he is secured quite sufficiently to my person!  
_  
" _ **THIS IS FUN!**_ " exclaimed Safeguard, his tentacles wrapped tightly around Asher's torso, facing backward at the chaotic void.

To any outside observers, it would like a Minotaur was giving a piggyback ride to a Warlock that just so happened to have a Harpy growing out of his back.

' _Beep._ '

 _Cease your complaining! This is situation normal! Now we just have to get back to Brakion, and finish him off!  
_  
' **And what of your comrades?** '

xxxx

"DON'T STOP!" roared Shin Malphur. He clambered desperately above a series of rotating rings, trying to control his vertigo even as Sloane charged through chunks of floating debris. Meanwhile, Ana Bray - leaping among a cloud of brass spheres, flaring with Arc energy in a bizarre manner - fired her Hand Cannon backwards at the Daedali that were pursuing them. The enhanced Minotaurs shrieked, swinging their arms like mad bludgeons.

xxxx

"Keep running!"

"I _am_ running, woman!"

Eriana-3 snarled, dropping a Fusion Grenade behind her. "Stop bickering like a married couple and focus!"

Sai Mota and Omar Agah looked over their shoulders, still running at full speed. "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!"

The Exo Warlock shook her head, flinging back another Fusion Grenade at the legion of Atalantas pursuing them, their bodies surging with clouds of SIVA. All the while, the ground beneath them broke apart, reformed, and shattered into fine particles, all at random instances and with no discernible pattern.

xxxx

 _Fear not, Assistant! Their mutual capacity should see them through!  
_  
' _ **I feel so confident,**_ ' groused Failsafe.

' _Beep!_ '

Levi's warning was followed immediately by a Cadmus barreling through a group of floating platforms, its SIVA shield impervious to harm. The enhanced Hydra roared at them.

" _ **HELLO THERE!**_ " greeted Safeguard.

"Faster, Foolproof!" commanded Asher.

" _ **OF COURSE!**_ " chirped the Minotaur.

xxxx

"Giant Hobgoblin, dead ahead!" yelled Sloane, cursing right as the platform fell away from under her. The Titan lifted with her Light, suspending her descent just long enough for forward momentum to finish the job; the Titan latched onto the side of a floating arena, scrambling up right as Shin and Ana landed beside her. "So...how do we break it?"

Said giant Hobgoblin stared at them from within a translucent barrier, shaped like a triangular prism; in the space around the giant platform, various clouds of debris, rotating blocks, and broken machinery rotated. Over two dozen Minotaurs stood at the ready around Brakion's shield; they advanced with unusual arm cannons affixed over their right limbs, far slimmer and more streamlined than their typical weaponry. The cannons bore circuit lines that glowed particular colors: yellow, white, purple, and red. "Why do I have the feeling those aren't going to end well for us?" asked Ana.

"Keep your eyes peeled," muttered Shin, raising the _Last Word._ A tentative shot at the barrier resulted in a bullet smacking ineffectually against it.

Brakion shrieked, raising his left hand and releasing bolts of Void flame in a torrential shower. Naturally, the shield was one-way, allowing the hungry fire to come through.

"Scatter!" yelled Sloane, and the three Guardians split up. The Titan came upon two Minotaurs; the first raised a cannon that shined white, and fired. Much to her surprise, the shot landed on her outstretched fist, creating a frozen shell of ice. "What the-?" The other raised its yellow cannon, firing a trio of concussive of blasts. Sloane scowled, wincing at the blows, but still thundered through; the Fists of Havoc went flying, barreling through the Minotaurs. With a pained roar, she broke the ice around her right arm, wincing at the frostbite that had already set in. _That sure froze up quick!_ Another pair advanced, one with a red cannon and another with a purple cannon: rapid bolts of fiery plasma and wavy triads of electrical energy erupted, crashing against her aura of Arc energy. With a mighty roar, the Striker slammed the ground, releasing a devastating shockwave that vaporized four more of the elementally-empowered machines. "Tsk..." Before she could drop a quip, her focus turned towards the crimson gaze of Brakion, and the glowing line rifle aimed right at her. "Ah, damn it-"

ZYOOOM!

A fiery phoenix landed in front of her, warding off the blazing shot with a blazing aura of Radiance. "More stolen tech?" remarked Eriana-3.

"That's putting it mildly," remarked Sloane.

"NOW THERE'S **FIRE!** " The duo glanced at the other end of the arena, where Sai and Omar had landed to reinforce Shin and Ana. The largest cluster of Minotaurs fired multiple bolts of plasma in their general direction. "WHY IS THERE FIRE?!" screamed the female Bladedancer, using her A.T. Field to push the machines back.

"Because the Vex play for keeps?!" quipped Omar, vaulting above the ice beams and dropping a Swarm Grenade.

"Maybe we should show them _real_ fire," retorted Ana, unleashing her Golden Gun and unleashing hell.

With a digitized chirp, Brakion's will manifested once more; the entire arena segmented into rectangles of various size, ascending and descending at odd intervals. Multiple Minotaurs now had the high ground, firing down with their elemental weapons.

Jumping out of the hole they suddenly found themselves in, Ana and Omar glanced at the translucent prism protecting the Genesis Mind. "We have to get that shield down," muttered the scion of House Bray.

"Knowing the Vex, there have to be some Sync Plates around here," remarked Omar, eyes looking around the arena and its haphazard array of pillars.

"Found them," declared Shin Malphur, his eagle eyes peering into the void of swirling debris around the arena. "There, there, and there," said the Gunslinger, pointing at three separate floating cubes rotating through cluttered space. "Going up?"

"Omar, Sai, cover Sloane. Be ready if the shield comes down!" commanded Eriana-3, grabbing onto Shin's left shoulder as Ana latched onto his right. With an A.T. Field-empowered jump, the Hunter soared into the sky, drawing the fire of the elemental Minotaurs; with precise jumps, Ana and Eriana pushed off of Shin's arms, vaulting towards random pieces of junk. At last, Shin himself jumped off of the air with his Light, finally grabbing onto a floating block of partially-melted bronze.

"Draw their fire!" yelled Sloane, firing an auto rifle wildly at the ranks of the Minotaurs. Sai and Omar rotated swiftly around the lone Titan, alternating between attacking with their primary weapons and blocking the Vex's beam blasts with their A.T. Fields.

Brakion, not to be denied, raised his left arm and fired more Void bolts; this time, the fiery seekers roared through the air, tracking the Guardians no matter where they were.

" **Tenacious fella, ain't he?** " said Ana over their comms, shooting the bolts in midair whilst jumping from platform to platform.

Shin vaulted above a floating cloud of rocks, ducking into a winding chamber of various halls that appeared to have melded together; the Hunter ran over the walls and over the floors and over the ceilings as it kept rotating around him, even while the Void seekers crashed into the circuitry behind him.

Eriana-3, conscious of the chaos and the tumult, glided along treacherous gaps and long spans of open air; she latched onto floating rocks just long enough to change her trajectory, swinging along towards the Sync Plate floating off in the distance.

Far below, Sloane reared her shoulders back, unleashing a Towering Barricade that held strong against the incoming enemy fire. "How are you two holding up?"

"Been better," grumbled Sai, poking around the Barricade and firing her shotgun at a Minotaur that tried to get in close. "Using your soul as a shield can get tiring after a while."

"More so than letting the Light protect you?"

"It's a different kind of a focus," replied Omar, waiting until a Minotaur's bevy of plasma beams halted just long enough to fire his Queenbreaker's Bow, sniping out its torso with an A.T. Field-enhanced shot. "They're both versatile in their own way." He briefly glanced up, watching three diminutive figures nearing their destinations. "They're almost there."

"Then let's be ready to take the fight to Brakion," said the Striker, readying her own shotgun.

High above, the Warlock and the duo of Hunters reached their respective Sync Plates, latching onto the intricate circuitry to keep from falling off despite the wild movements of the platforms. Their Light flowed, and a distinctive glow began to rise...and then, a satisfying _snap_ of energy cued the disappearance of Brakion's barrier.

The Genesis Mind shrieked, eye glowing brightly; there was a subtle thrum in the air, as reality prepared to reconfigure yet again.

"I think he's going to warp us away again!" yelled Omar.

"Then let's hurry and make this count!" roared Sloane, preparing to charge-

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Rapid-fire projectiles of Void energy smashed into Brakion from afar, drawing the giant Hobgoblin's attention.

"...where's that coming from?!" demanded Sai.

Over the comms of their helmets, a familiar voice broke through. " ** _GREETINGS, PEONS AND/OR ASSISTANTS!_** " It was Safeguard. " ** _I HAVE MADE A NEW FRIEND!_** "

Looking up at the source of the incoming fire, a Cadmus broke through the debris field surrounding the arena, firing its Aeon Maul with abandon. Standing atop the SIVA-enhanced Hydra's chassis were none other than Asher Mir, Safeguard, and Foolproof; judging by the distinctive glow of Light emanating from the Cadmus's eye, it had endured the same fate as the chainsaw-wielding Minotaur that became Foolproof.

And it - he? - was laughing. Loudly and rambunctiously.

" ** _HA HA HA HA HA HA!_** " bellowed the Cadmus, firing his Aeon Maul over and over again at Brakion. " ** _BURN! EVERYTHING BURNS!_** "

"...I don't like your new friend's attitude," muttered Sai.

" **Nonsense!** " retorted Asher over the comms. " _ **Stronghold's**_ **attitude is perfectly acceptable in the face of a wretched creature like the Genesis Mind. Now, KEEP BLASTING HIM! Pulverize his molecular structure into an atomic slurry!** "

" ** _NONE OF YOU CAN ESCAPE!_** " roared Stronghold.

" _Beep._ "

" **Your father is right, son! There will be an extended discussion about your choice of personality matrices when this is over!** " exclaimed Failsafe.

Safeguard gasped. " ** _AM I GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE?_** "

" ** _It depends on how your new buddy behaves,_** " said Failsafe.

" ** _I THINK OUR NEW FRIEND'S PERSONALITY IS JUST FINE,_** " defended Foolproof. " ** _HE IS SIMPLY ENJOYING HIMSELF!_** "

" ** _DIE! DIE! DIE!_** "

Brakion fired his line rifle at Stronghold; the SIVA shield held, fizzing wildly against the Solar shot.

" ** _PATHETIC! I AM BULLETPROOF!_** " boasted the subverted Cadmus.

Sloane looked up at the Genesis Mind, standing atop the tallest pillar of the arena. The giant Hobgoblin looked somewhat...annoyed. "I wouldn't be surprised if that thing turns tail and runs," growled the Titan. "Sai, Omar, follow me. I've got a plan; have your spirit shields ready!"

"This is going to end poorly," muttered Omar, ducking beneath icy beams of the higher Minotaurs.

"With that attitude?!" yelled Sai.

xxxx

The Genesis Mind was tired of dealing with the subversive influences of the corrupted subunits. With a brief mental command, his cadre of Minotaurs turned their fire upon the Cadmus, intent on overwhelming the enhanced Hydra's nanite-empowered shield.

" ** _OH?! MORE VERMIN!_** " Predictably, the Aeon Maul's fire turned upon the smaller Minotaurs.

Brakion knelt down, focusing on a platform miles away - so to speak - and prepared to warp. Energy charged, and there was a slight whine...

PYORM-!

The discharge led to no forward movement. The Genesis Mind sensed the immediate source of the disturbance, looking back over his shoulder: holding onto his two tails - one in each hand - was the Titan-class [GUARDIAN], standing atop a midair metaphysical platform manifested by the two Hunter-class [GUARDIAN]'s. Sheer probability alone dictated that his teleportation would have torn the figure's arms out of their sockets, at the very least. And yet, using nothing more than the metaphysical platform for leverage, the Titan-class unit had stopped him.

Brakion raised his left arm, charging the pyroclastic Void seekers-

 ** _BOOM!_**

The ground beneath Brakion's feet suddenly erupted, blasted by multiple explosions; the other three [GUARDIAN]s were descending from above, firing explosive Solar bolts and throwing Solar grenades at his feet. The platform warped and buckled from the heat, and his footing stumbled; for the briefest of moments, he had no grip.

The Titan-class suddenly _howled_ , enveloped by an aura of Arc energy; musculature and nerves and reflexes were supercharged, and the [GUARDIAN] jumped.

Improbably - he would even argue 'impossibly', save for the fact that this series of events was actually happening - Brakion was hoisted into the air. His mind simulated multiple possibilities as to how this event would conclude, none of which were good.

A spark of lightning _snapped_ , and the Titan-class descended with all the velocity of a comet...and she dragged Brakion down with her.

The [GUARDIAN] landed atop another pillar, swinging her arms downward. Brakion's acceleration briefly increased as he was thrown down, descending at a higher velocity.

The Genesis Mind briefly catalogued the geometrical arrangement of the lower cluster of pillars before he crashed into them.

The sheer momentum was such that his whole body shattered.

xxxx

The euphoria was practically instantaneous. "Yes..." whispered Asher Mir, eyeing the broken pieces of Brakion with glee. "Yes...!"

(There was the swift rush of the world, collapsing around him and his fireteam. When next he awoke, he was outside the Pyramidion. His team was gone, never to be seen again.)

" ** _THE VERMIN HAS BEEN DESTROYED!_** " yelled Stronghold.

"Excellent! Now, keep _blasting his remains!_ "

" ** _...BUT HE IS DEAD._** "

"It doesn't matter! Blow up his remains! Keep firing until there is naught but ashes!"

" ** _...ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN KEEP DESTROYING THINGS_ AFTER _THEY'RE DEAD?_** " asked Stronghold, with a tone akin to awe.

Foolproof helpfully chirped, " ** _AFFIRMATIVE!_** "

" _..._ " Stronghold promptly opened fire upon the shattered corpse of the Genesis Mind, his Aeon Maul roaring. " ** _YES! BURN! BURN!_** "

" ** _I AM SO HAPPY THAT MY NEW FRIENDS ARE GETTING ALONG!_** " cheered Safeguard.

" _...beep._ "

" **Indeed! I calculate a probability of seventy-four-point-nine percent that this all ends horribly!** "

"Levi, Assistant, be _silent!_ I am basking in the sensation of _exacted retribution._ "

" ** _You've got issues,_** " grumbled Failsafe.

xxxx

Eriana-3 rolled her eyes as Asher Mir commanded the subverted Cadmus to annihilate the remains of the giant Hobgoblin. "...we have destroyed the Genesis Mind. Are we done here?"

"Judging by the extent of the new weapons we've seen? Probably not," remarked Omar, idly watching out for possible Vex stragglers. "They're pulling all of these weapons from somewhere, so we need to stop them at the source."

"Let them keep pulling weapons through!" moaned Sai, plopping down onto her butt. "That we can at least get _something_ good."

"Still nothing?"

"STILL NOTHING!" yelled Sai. "Not even a single Traveler-damned _Engram!_ This place _hates_ me."

Ana Bray snorted. "Oh boy, what a shame. Can't imagine why you'd get that impression." As she spoke, she conspicuously inspected a sleek-looking hand cannon with four elemental settings. "I think I'll call this the _Four-Fingered Death Punch_...nah, too long."

Sai pointed an angry finger at the smug Gunslinger. "And **_YOU!_** STOP RUBBING YOUR DAMN LUCK IN MY FACE!"

"Never."

Eriana-3 sighed. "I'm going to look for an exit."

"I'll come with you," said Shin Malphur. "You want to come with us, Sloane?"

The lone Titan - lying lackadaisically on the ground - laughed. "My arms still feel like they've been pulled out of their sockets. I'll take the excuse for a quick break, for once."

"After your killing blow, you've earned it," remarked the Exo Warlock.

xxxx

/The Abode of War, the War-moon of Xivu Arath/

" **RAAAA!** "

The collision of _Ravager_ against the ground unleashed a wave of tainted Light, sizzling with forced hate and eager to consume.

The six Guardians once more dove out of the way...well, five dove out of the way. One was carried.

Misato Katsuragi grimaced as Zavala landed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Damn it..."

(With a haughty roar, Xivu Arath raised her new war hammer, striking the ground; although they all dodged, her foot was clipped ever so slightly by the pressure...and then, there was a painful tearing sensation, as the Light was ripped out of her body.)

She couldn't even hear Pen-Pen's voice. "...this _sucks!_ " After having the Light for so many centuries, to suddenly be bereft of its influence _entirely_...well, there were a lot of colorful adjectives she could think of to describe her take on it, none of them charitable.

"Don't get too close, Lady Katsuragi," cautioned Lord Zavala, and with good reason; right now, all it would take was one good blow, and that was it. She couldn't get too close, lest she risk getting caught in the crossfire...but if she got too far away from the other Guardians, Xivu Arath was one simple leap away from smashing her into a pulp.

It absolutely _sucked._ "Heh...at least I'll be able to shank her if she gets close," joked Misato, holding tightly onto her knife. _I could REALLY use a rifle right now..._

"Stay focused," said Zavala, throwing Pulse Grenades at Xivu Arath, who was being harassed by more Light projectiles from Ikora and Osiris, as well as Cayde-6's finger-guns. Saint-14, holding his Void shields tightly, zoomed in from the side to bash the deity's face.

Xivu Arath sneered, and _swung_.

 **SMASH!  
**  
Saint-14 was sent tumbling by the blow, but that wasn't what concerned Misato; it was the knowing grin on the God of War's face. "SAINT-14, LOOK OUT!"

" **Too late,** " hissed Xivu Arath, holding _Ravager_ high; with a harsh snap of power, the Titan Vanguard's copious amount of Light was ripped from his body, swirling into the head of the war hammer...just like Misato's had. " **A glorious offering!** " exclaimed Xivu Arath, clearly delighting as Saint-14 nearly fell to his knees from the sudden weakness. " **I shall offer it as a feast for Ur, the Ever-Hunger!** "

 _Think, Misato,_ thought the Iron Lady. _There's gotta be a way out of this! THINK!_

Xivu Arath roared, raising her war hammer to smash Saint-14 into scrap.

Lord Zavala was already there, raising his Ward of Dawn to protect his fellow Titan.

 _Ravager_ 's impact caused the air to reverberate...but the sneering grin on the God of War's face was unmistakeable. " **Eat. Devour. CONSUME!** " The violet dome flowed like water, and Zavala gasped as the Light was torn away from his body.

 _There has to be a way out of this!_ Misato's fists clenched tightly, fingernails drawing blood. _Think!_

(The power of the Evangelions was great, but the tactical capabilities of the Ahamkara and their Vassals were wide-ranging. Thus, it fell to her and the rest of NERV-Japan's staff to give Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami the support they needed.)

Golden (finger-)Gun blasts and terrible streams of lightning blasted against Xivu Arath's side, courtesy of Cayde-6 and Ikora Rey. The snarling goddess swung her war hammer back, delivering another shockwave that clipped the Hunter and the Warlock. Two more snaps, two more Guardians drained of their Light. " **Your vigor is amusing!** "

Misato grit her teeth. _THINK, DAMN IT!_ How the hell were going to take their Light back?

(After fighting them in the field for the first time, she would always think that the nomenclature for the Taken was appropriate; even if the shapes were the same, some vital spark had been yanked out of them all. Vex, Hive, Cabal, Fallen...it didn't matter. They had all been Taken.)

No, 'taking' the Light back was the wrong term. When it came to taking, the Hive had that down to an artform, and Xivu Arath was a proverbial **Katsushika Hokusai**. Taking the Light back wouldn't work...so what the hell? _How are we going to get it back?  
_  
There was a defiant roar, as the Vanguard Commander unleashed dozens of his Light clones. They swarmed wildly over the Hive deity, who giggled madly at the onslaught. The beast's skin was impervious as she barreled through Osiris's strikes.

 _How are we going to get it our Light back?_

("Know that you will be tested in all things," calmly said Saladin Forge, watching as she sparred with Lady Jolder. "Your Light will be tested, Guardian...and you will be stronger for it. Never forget the power of the Light. Never forget its nature. Never forget what it means to be a Guardian.")

Misato's eyes widened. _That...that may work.  
_  
SMASH!

Osiris groaned as the head of _Ravager_ brushed against his shoulder, the sheer force sending him sprawling. Even so, his Light was not spared; the sixth and final gem in the war hammer's head gleamed, rife with stolen Light. " **Ah...this weapon shall carve a bloody swath against all comers! You have proven to be a fine test...but your ability to wage war pales in comparison to mine. And that will always be the difference!** "

Cayde-6 stood protectively in front of his fellow teammates, grimacing rather nervously; little wonder, as his SIVA-enhanced finger-guns were the only weapon they had in their collective arsenal. "So...anyone got a plan?"

"...yeah, actually." The Iron Lady grinned, patting Zavala and Osiris on the shoulders. "One last charge. All of us, together."

"...you will need to explain your stratagem," inquired Ikora.

"Do you have a secret weapon? We could _really_ use a secret weapon right about now," murmured Cayde-6, keeping his nervous gaze on Xivu Arath as she stomped towards them.

"No weapon. No games. Logically, there's no way we can win...so why hold back?" She pulled out her knife, holding it tightly. "We give everything we've got. No matter what happens."

"...a very brash move. But an understandable one," remarked Saint-14, his body lacking its usual luster.

"This will result in our death," fatally said Zavala.

"Well Zavala-kun, might as well go out in a blaze of glory, neh?"

Osiris sighed. "One last march...one last blow...how fitting."

"Fitting? It would have been fitting if it had been a blaze of glory; as it stands, we're gonna get smashed like pancakes in a very inglorious manner," griped Cayde-6. "...by the way, just so I can get this off my chest: Saint, you're kind of stubborn. And Osiris, you can be _really_ creepy."

"Feel better?" wryly asked Osiris.

"Yep. Let's go ahead and do this then," said Cayde-6, willingly accepting their fate.

Xivu Arath raised her war hammer, and increased her stride. " **DIE!** "

The Guardians did not say any words, nor offer any last condolences; they simply raised their hands, to meet Xivu Arath head-on. Even if it was doomed, even if they were damned to fail...they would still give everything they had, because that was all they could do...and they did so gladly.

Which is why - as the head of _Ravager_ came down, and first touched their outstretched hands - the Light responded the way it did: Xivu Arath had taken it, true...but that was not the Light's nature.

A terrific crash sounded, as the head of the war hammer exploded, and the Light eagerly returned to those who beckoned it.

Xivu Arath could barely blink at the fate of her _Ravager_ before the six Guardians became living beacons of Light. She hissed, glaring hatefully at her broken weapon. " **You** ** _wretches-!_** "

Misato and Cayde-6 shut her up with multiple Golden Gun blasts to the face. The God of War staggered, yet did not fall. " **Your powers pale before that of the Deep!** "

Ikora Rey responded with a Nova Bomb of such size that it exploded into smaller Nova Bombs that _also_ exploded. Even though some of the flames on her body flickered, the Mistress of Battle did not relent. " **The Sky shelters and protects the weak; the Deep encourages true life, to live as one dying!** "

Zavala and Saint-14 moved forward as living bolts of lightning, striking defiantly. The duo roared in unison as they leapt into the air, ramming their Fists of Havoc upon the Hive deity's; the beast stumbled, but Havoc Incarnate still stood tall. " **And nowhere is that truth more evident than in war! So come, slaves of the Light,** " she challenged, even as her body began to burn with a hungry flame. " **Face your doom, on the edge of my timeless truth!** "

"Bring her down!" yelled Osiris; he and his clones wielded the Dawnblade, flinging discs of fire and Light at the mad god. His fellows doubled and tripled their efforts, and Xivu Arath was awash in Solar, Arc, and Void energy.

But Destruction's Champion would not go down, _refused_ to go down. She was Warbound, linked to strife and carnage and battle...and as was the case throughout history, such matters often ended with a decisive blow.

And so it would be so here.

xxxx

There was a brief flicker at the edge of the arena, overshadowed by the intensity of the living pyre that was Xivu Arath's body. Three figures emerged, one dashing towards the God of War from behind. The second lingered, while the third took aim with a great shield...and fired a bolt of Light.

It crashed into Xivu Arath's back, enveloping her with a cooling radiance. " **What-?!** "

The first leapt atop her back - his very movements betraying his Warlock's nature - and grabbed her head. With ruthless precision, the man jabbed a hand into the God of War's skull...and fell into the Stormtrance.

Xivu Arath screamed as an entire storm of lightning was channeled into her mind; the warring flames that always consumed her flickered and died, overwhelmed by the power of the Light at long last.

With a quiet groan...she finally fell. The interloper calmly dropped onto the ground, facing the Strongest Fireteam with a calm eye. "Greetings."

xxxx

Ikora's eyes immediately narrowed, recalling the reports of her Hidden. "I recognize your appearance. You are the one who took the Baris Protective from the Moon...the _Emperor's Herald._ " Her eyes narrowed further. "You are a Warlock. A Guardian."

"Correct. And as such...I am also an ally, as you've just witnessed," he said, cryptically.

"Oh hey, it's the Speaker!"

As one, everyone turned towards Cayde-6. The Exo Hunter looked surprised. "Seriously, can no one else tell? It's... _really_ obvious."

"...this is becoming a vexing trend," grumbled the Herald, removing his golden helm and revealing a bearded face. "Though to be fair, I would've guessed that _Osiris_ would have been the first to figure it out-"

His words were interrupted by Misato's banshee howl, as the Iron Lady pounced and began _stabbing._

xxxx

As everyone else was distracted by the female Hunter's sudden assault on Gendo Ikari, Taox stood over Xivu Arath. The God of War was dying, but not dead: her body would not last. "You always were so eager to become a Knight, Xi Ro."

The name caused the Hive deity to hiss, her fingers slowly curled, as though squeezing a throat. " **Murderous foster mother...you've finally come out of hiding...** "

"I intend to see the end of all this. To put an end to my hate."

" **Hah...your hate has kept you alive this long...when I return from death, I will show you what** ** _true_** **hate is...** " Xivu Arath began to crumble from the feet up.

The ancient krill shook her head.

(The delirium of the King prompted her tests of his heirs to increase in difficulty. Of the three children, she first hoped in Xi Ro for her great strength...but strength was all she prided herself on, was all she thought of. Sathona and Aurash would disappoint her in other ways. And thus she despaired for the future of the Osmium Court.)

"Foolish child...your father would be so disappointed in what you've become."

Xivu Arath's eyes briefly flickered with wrath...until her charred mouth curled into a rictus grin. " **And yet here I am...and here I shall return, oh mother** ** _mine._** " She spat these last words, before finally the rest of her dissolved into stray ash. The soul abandoned the broken form, returning to the safety of her Throne World...but for now, this was the God of War's defeat.

Taox sighed, feeling a strange sense of bitterness. Perhaps because, after so long, the end was on the horizon.

xxxx

"...so, I take it she has issues with Gendo, eh?" asked Cayde-6.

"To put it shortly...yes," remarked Lord Zavala, watching quietly as Misato continued to use her dagger to reduce the Speaker's face to fine hamburger. Or perhaps it was _Herald_ , now. "She does not like talking about it."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call _enraged screaming_ 'talking'..." The Hunter Vanguard's quip trailed off, as he turned towards the one of the other newcomers, a Warlock judging by his garb. "Nice shield."

The Warlock raised the diamond-shaped relic, which shimmered with Light. "...so, you must be Andal's successor."

Cayde narrowed his eyes. "...yes. Yes I am. And you are...?"

"My name is Praedyth."

Now _that_ name elicited surprised looks from Osiris and Saint-14, while Ikora looked...intrigued. "Praedyth...so you _are_ real," murmured the female Warlock.

"I'm...starting to remember," muttered Saint-14. "But...how...how is this possible...Pahanin was the only one who ever entered the Vault...?"

"I was erased from time. I escaped by transforming my entire body into Light and using the Aegis as a vessel to traverse the Gate Network. It may take a little while for our timelines to re-synchronize and your memories to catch up."

"...we will have to compare notes," said Osiris, briefly letting some excitement slip through. "But first..." He glanced towards Gendo's corpse, which Misato was _still_ mutilating. "...you arrived with him as an ally."

"...that is _technically_ correct," groused Praedyth. "It's a long story, _Commander._ "

Osiris hummed thoughtfully. "But you've come here for a reason."

"Once the Iron Lady finishes working out her frustration, we need to depart. Events are coming to a head at Saturn."

As Praedyth spoke, Gendo's Ghost _finally_ decided to come out and try to resurrect him. Said Ghost was immediately grabbed by Misato.

"...should we stop her?" asked Cayde-6. "I'm kind of conflicted. On one hand, the guy kind of showed up to deliver the killing blow, which is cool...but on the other hand, that makes him a filthy kill-stealer. He was also the Speaker, and helped lead the City during tough times...but from what we've been told about Gendo Ikari, he's also a _huge_ dick. Like, at _least_ ninety-percent dick."

Saint-14 moved to do so, but Zavala held out his arm to stop her. "Wait."

"Move aside, Zavala."

"Just wait."

"If you think this is _justice_ , then you're sorely mistaken-!"

"It's not about that. This isn't about justice, or even revenge," assured Zavala, his gaze focused intently upon Misato as she spoke to the orange Ghost, hand tight with bitter anger. "This..."

(The Iron Lords were plentiful. Strong. Then they were cut down to three. Then two. Now, of the original group, only one remained: the legendary Iron Lady. He may have been a student of Lord Saladin...but it was not the same. Not really. Even as he took on the mantle of Lord of the Iron Banner, even as they began training the next generation of Iron Lords...there was a sense of melancholy that Lady Katsuragi would display every so often. Efrideet's return had allayed that...but the Hive's treachery had brought it back to the forefront.)

"...this is about closure. Let her _have_ this."

xxxx

The orange Ghost stared quietly at Misato _._ " _You're looking well, Lady Katsuragi. Mind letting me go?_ "

"Shut up, _Fuu_ ," spat Misato. "Or rather...it would be _Fuyutsuki_ , wouldn't it?"

(She had always considered Kozou Fuyutsuki a rather reasonable sort. Perhaps that was why he ended up being the one that always stood as Gendo's second. Even so, during the moments where the Commander's directives meant horrible things for Shinji - no matter how pragmatic, no matter how _reasonable_ \- she couldn't help but consider him a willing partner to the whole affair.)

" _Yes._ "

"...give me one good reason I shouldn't stab my knife into your eye socket."

" _...because I need to revive him?_ " he said, glancing at the rather messy splotch of red that was Gendo Ikari's face.

(Even though Shinji had been forced to mature beyond his years in the Cataclysm, there were times when she still saw him as just a kid...and now, in the face of how he had come to terms with the reality of his parental situation, her heart hurt for him. "Both of them...they _never_ cared...and they never _**loved**_ me...")

Misato snarled. "Wrong answer."

" _...fine. He's your quickest shot at getting to Saturn._ "

"And _why_ would I need to get to Saturn?"

" _Because that's where Shinji Ikari is._ "

Misato blinked.

(She grumbled as Cayde relayed the events that had occurred over the past few days; it was just her luck, that she'd be on a mission when Shinji was sent off to Mercury! "Hey, the kid will be fine. He's a trooper!" Oh, she knew that for sure...but it still wouldn't stop her from worrying. She would just have to have faith in him, like always.)

That had been...nearly three weeks ago. "...you lie. He went to Mercury to get answers from the Fallen and the Traveler."

" _Many things have changed...and Praedyth, despite the metaphysical changes he has undergone, lacks the power to take all of us to Saturn at once...and we'll need all of you._ "

"...how exactly can he _get_ us to Saturn?"

" _Our current...'patron', if you will, has subverted an entire Vex unit known as the Baris Protective. Through that unit, we have limited access to the Vex Gate Network. Praedyth has no such access...and by the time you get to a ship, the Battle of Saturn may have already come to an end._.. _potentially in Oryx's favor._ "

"...if Shinji is actually there...then he'll be in Unit-01. I'll trust him to look out for himself." _With Unit-01...he can survive. I know he will._ She raised her knife. "Not a good enough answer."

" _...Rei Ayanami is also there._ "

Misato paused.

(Her constant attempts to try and get Rei Ayanami to open up had met limited success. Still, she tried, because she owed to the First Child to try and add some meaning to her life beyond duty to NERV! That, and some of her commentary got a little too creepy for her tastes. "You ask about my purpose in life, Major Katsuragi...it is a good question. Do you know yours?" The young girl promptly continued on, saying nothing more. Seriously: creepy!)

"...how do you know?"

" _Call it an educated guess. If she's not there, then she soon will be...too many events are converging for it to be otherwise. And her Blasphemous Vision involves Shinji Ikari and Unit-01._ "

Misato scowled, her grip tightening around both her knife and Gendo's Ghost. "...I should end your life...and keep that bastard down for _good_..."

" _Maybe. I would understand it if you did...but I don't think you will._ "

"Is that a fact?!"

" _Yes. Because you care more about Shinji Ikari than hating Gendo Ikari._ "

Misato growled, closing her eyes. A decision had to be made; in the past...in the Time Before, definitely...she would have let her hatred decide.

(Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami were means to an end: the destruction of the Ahamkara, who had killed her father, and had taken so much from so many. She would look after them...but when it came time to do battle, she wasn't above pushing for riskier maneuvers if it meant a chance for victory. At least, that's how it started out. By the time two months had passed, she had read enough casualty reports and enough psych evaluations to understand that the Pilots should have been a suicide risk. That Rei wasn't was strangely understandable, given her conditioning. But Shinji-kun...how the hell did he keep getting up, day after day?)

But that was a long time ago.

(She smiled - Shinji was no longer just a Pilot, no longer just a child, but a _Guardian_ \- as she held his face between her hands. "My only regret...is that I wasn't the person that could help you in the way that you _needed._ My hatred of those dragons for what they took from me...my fear of being alone...all the times that I was just so disgusted with myself and my inability to make a difference like I wanted...you didn't deserve that kind of baggage." Somehow, the kid surprised her, by being so damn _accepting_ of her faults. It made her grin. "Between rising from the dead and protecting the City, it took a lot of years for me to get my act together." She paused, thinking of the Iron Lords, and all that they had done for her. "It took...it took a _lot_ , for me to finally get the perspective I needed, to learn where I screwed up, to learn how I could do better.")

The Iron Lady opened her eyes...and released Fuyutsuki. "Wake him up."

Fuyutsuki did so, applying Light to the dead form of the Herald; with a cool glow, the former Speaker and the former Commander of NERV sat up, good as new. "Hello, Lady Katsuragi."

"Gendo."

"Did you work out your frustrations?"

 _Don't kill him. You need him to get to Shinji-kun._ "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Yes. It's how I've survived for as long as I have," he said, matter-of-factly. As Gendo Ikari slowly stood, Misato had one more question. "What exactly is going on at Saturn?"

"Ghaul is dead. The MAGI are all gathered there with the Queen of the Reef and an Awoken fleet. Thanks to Emperor Calus, the Cabal are in disarray. Practically all of the Fallen are there, along with the Traveler. Unit-01 and Unit-02 are both present. Shall I go on?"

 _...what the hell has been going on since we started this mission?!_ "If you get there...what do you plan on doing?"

The man - she still couldn't believe that this had been the Speaker, she had _trusted_ him! - quietly picked up the golden helm, holding it lightly in his hands. Just another mask, at the end of the day. "Whatever it takes to win."

(With the Consensus officially established, she took the time to actually meet this mysterious Warlock in person, to get an angle on his personality. "I'm glad we were able to speak, Lady Katsuragi," said the newly-appointed Speaker. "I hope that our mutual work to protect the people of the Last City will be fruitful. To the protection of the Traveler, the Earth, and all who call her home." All told, she liked him. It certainly helped that he could throw down with the best of them, as Six Fronts would soon prove.)

"...did you mean any of it?" she bitterly spat. "All those years as the Speaker, putting on such a damned good face...all while working with _Rei_...were you just laughing at us, behind that damn mask of yours?"

The man's rejoinder was oddly telling. "When have you ever known the Speaker to laugh about _anything?_ " Gendo quietly placed the helmet back on. "Believe whatever you wish to believe, Lady Katsuragi. If we don't stop Oryx...if we don't stop Ayanami...then what good will something as feeble as reputation do for us?"

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

Thus far, Oryx had done naught but summon legions of Taken and Hive to fight.

Chief warped back from a Knight's overhead swing, immediately retaliating with another forward wrap that increased his momentum; a metallic fist smashed into the Knight's jaw, cracking the beast's skull. "Fenchurch, on your six!"

The Awoken Warlock - shooting at a group of Acolytes - yelped, dropping to his knees right as a Taken Thrall swiped where his head would have been. The plucky man dropped a Scatter Grenade behind him, vaporizing the ghoulish shadow. "They just keep _coming!_ "

Eris stood atop one of the pillars, firing a strange sniper rifle at the crowd of foes below; sterling white with black trimming, it bore flickers of the strange, negative light that was unique to the Taken.

("Ah...it would make sense. The matter of the Nine were effected by the Collapse like everything else within this system..." From the corpse of MP-06 had emerged the first Engram they had seen thus far on this mission, bearing a yellow glow. With knowledge gleaned from countless lives, Rei Ayanami applied a bit of Glimmer with all the expertise of a Crpytarch...and smiled at what emerged. "Interesting." The creature handed it towards her. "A gift. For the final battle to come.")

The _White Hammer_ barked, as Eris kept killing.

On the opposite pillar, Toland simply...observed. "We're still following the rules of this space..." The Shattered glanced towards Oryx, who watched everything with a sense of knowing. "...even here, the Light must obey the Sword Logic, it would seem. Will that ever change, I wonder?"

Toland's comment elicited a stoic retort from Nula Sov. " **The Sword Logic reigns...but only for a time.** " She stood amidst a circle of Blights, out of which emerged Taken Hex and Taken Hive to counter the forces of Oryx. The shadowy wraiths formed a circle around the form of Rei Ayanami, who stood silently. " **Things that are subject to time must eventually end...so shall the age of the Sword Logic.** "

Ayanami's triad of crimson eyes stared resolutely at Oryx, her body brimming with an otherworldly power. Her A.T. Field swirled around her body, forming odd geometric combinations that interacted oddly with the air of the Ascendant Realm. " _...I inherited much from Nokris...and took everything from Crota._.."

Ory'x eyes burned violet at her words.

" _...and all that that implies._ " With those words, her soul tunneled through dimensions, bridging Throne Worlds; the blue star of her Oversoul blazed, illuminating the gloom of the Osmium Throne.

"Oh?" said Toland, intrigued.

Eris was far less so. "TAKE COVER!"

As Chief and Fenchurch made a hasty retreat, Ayanami's Oversoul _roared._ Azure fire erupted in a concentrated stream of actualized death, smashing into Oryx.

 **BOOM.**

And yet, there was only laughter.

" **You have slain many, Usurper! Your tributes are undeniable...but what use is quantity when your hands are so soft?!** " With a triumphant howl, Oryx's claws _plowed_ through the fire, snuffing it out. " **My hands have been made sharp over millions of years...and you would bring such weakness against me? BEGONE!** " And with that retort, the Taken King's chest began to glow, as he called upon the Darkness.

xxxx

/Saturn/

++ **The Hive have entered a frenzy.** ++ Tabris's words were punctuated by his energy blade smashing into the surface of a Hive warship.  
 _  
_ _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
The blade unleashed an energy cross onto the hull, annihilating gun emplacements. The Hive retaliated by gorging forth a horde of giant Knights from within the ship and from without reality. - **What has driven them to such levels?** -

Above, with the Dreadnaught looming large nearby, Zeruel grappled with a massive Ogre that bore pale armor and tumorous eyes of soft pink.

++ _ **IS IT NOT APPARENT?**_ ++

++THE ALIEN FLEETS ARE IN DISARRAY-  
-THE DEATH OF THEIR LEADER WAS UNDENIABLE++  
++THE HIVE ARE NOW FREE-  
-TO STRIKE AT THEIR ANCIENT ENEMY++

- _ **AND THIS SYSTEM!**_ -

++A HORRIFIC STRENGTH HAS WANED-  
-THE STARS SHINE JUST A LITTLE BRIGHTER++  
++AND SO THE HIVE RETALIATE-  
-WITH RELENTLESS FEROCITY++

++ _ **SUCH IS THEIR NATURE**_ ++

The Ogre snarled, ripping at Zeruel's tendrils; the Angel of Might retaliated with an energy cross that washed over the beast, its body coated in a smoky aura.

- _ **ACCURSED WRETCH!**_ -

++ **Come now, my kin, you know as well as I do that the Hive play many tricks with death.** ++ Tabris wove around the cleavers of the Knights, using the Light of his Soul to push them back. - **You must find its trick!** -

Zeruel's eyes glowed.

++ _ **I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR TRICKS**_ ++

The Angel of Might headbutted Krughor, and the Light of his Soul manifested behind him as a fivefold column of octagons.

- _ **I WILL CRUSH YOUR PALTRY TECHNIQUE!**_ -

Zeruel suddenly _shot_ forward, propelling the Ogre with his body mass; the Progenitor and the Ogre were as a comet, streaking towards the Dreadnaught.

xxxx

It was a strange bit of timing, in all honesty.

Zeruel was a Progenitor: a beacon of Light, bearing a mighty soul.

The Ogre - Krughor - was an Ascendant Hive, of the Court of Oryx.

They both weighed heavily upon metaphysical reality.

Normally, that alone would not be enough to breach the dimensional overlapping that protected Oryx's Throne World.

But right now, within the Threshold...two Ascendant Hive of almighty power stood: the Taken King, and the Successor of Nokris, with an iteration bearing the power of the Deep. The sheer pressure that they exuded upon existence was...immense.

And, just to put a proverbial cherry on top...there were Guardians, bearing the Light...and the Light called out to its own.

So...is it truly shocking, what happened next?

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

There was the roar of torn paper, as two presences erupted from outside. There was a shock of color and radiance as the Ascendant Realm was breached by two monsters.

Oryx's summoning ritual came to a halt, as his connection with the Darkness was briefly halted. " **Who dares?!** "

Zeruel came to a halt, letting momentum carry Krughor into the open hall. The great Ogre skidded to a halt against one of the pillars, snarling furiously at the Progenitor.

And that's when a dainty hand grabbed onto his ankle. " **Hello.** " With a hollow shriek, an aperture tore the Ogre away, pulling it into the shadowy maw of the Deep.

Oryx snarled. " **Such weakness of will!** "

His voice caught Zeruel's attention; the Progenitor slowly turned, focusing on the winged form of the Hive god.

Those eyes blazed with righteous fury.

++ _ **YOU!**_ ++

The Angel of Might immediately engaged in mortal combat with the Taken King.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The White Hammer**

 **" _From the Journals of Toland, the Shattered_ "**

 **The tales that she tells of other timelines are always fascinating: the things that change, that things that are constant...they form a seamless, chaotic tapestry.**

 **In some places, Engrams are merely a means of storing information: a human invention. In others, they are rewards for skill and grueling toil, handed out by capricious and uncaring gods. Here...they have become an aspect of matter within our system, unleashed only by fluctuations of Light. Memories being etched into time and space, goes the description.**

 **Which is why I found this weapon so interesting. The material is different, but the form is similar. What was it...no, be patient, there is some _difficulty_ in remembering realities that never were...ah, yes: a hammer of obsidian, an onyx spindle, torn from the soul of a King's son. A powerful weapon, and one that we never witnessed.**

 **She is the sole witness.**

 **How many of her memories have been carved into the ground beneath our feet? Memories not just of our worlds, but of worlds that never were? The Cryptarchy has spent so much time trying to discern the items unleashed by these Engrams, endeavoring to understand a lost history. But the history they uncover may not truly be theirs...and so they make theories, and write tomes, and make conclusions that are rendered invalid by the data itself.**

 **So what is the point, you may ponder? After all this time, you would still ask?**

 **Ignore the particulars: the narrative reigns supreme. The actors are interchangeable: the story is all that matters.**

 **Besides, history as a concept may very well cease to be, by the end of this.**

 **Enjoy shooting with your new toy.**


	83. King's Fall

**Grimoire: Legend - The Battle of Saturn**

 **" _Dreams of Alpha Lupi_ "**

 **There are so many stars that shine amidst the black, yet outshone by the existence of wrath.**

 **The deluge is all around. A sad and pitiable soul has been rendered silent, who looked to you for something that would never satisfy him. The minds which rendered you silent are present, amidst the swirling armies of past and present protectors. Yet what can an army do against a tide that hates?**

 **There are arguments now, that you can hear. As the cold and majestic giant witnesses a cataclysmic battle amidst its beautiful rings, you listen to a familiar argument.**

 ** _The universe is a beast. The body is made from tiny stuff, from near-nothings...simple eternal Laws shape the beast. The largest galaxy is ruled by principles of mass and motion. Electrons are slave to charge and to chance.  
_**  
 **Those are words that you grant, to some degree. But they do not go far enough, for the universe is not merely matter. From tiny seeds emerge glorious trees; the smallest soul can be a catalyst for great change; even near-nothings, despite the ebb and flow of life and death, can be beautiful.**

 ** _Would this planet complain about its death? You witness life, in this place: the origins do not matter, as they struggle and fight and die. Yet of these, who denies the inevitable, and who accepts the consequences of the beast's unyielding nature?  
_**  
 **The argument has endured for eons, ever since you first awoke. You are both obedient to your natures. In that, there is a stalemate.**

 **Yet in this celestial crucible, where fire and steel and sparks and entropy clash, you focus upon a single soul: tired and weary, yet shining still brighter.**

 ** _This child is but another slave to whims beyond his control.  
_**  
 **Those are words that you consider; echoes of fangs and sword and death and light erupt from delicate folds in the fabric of space and time, hinting at a conflict that will decide many things. You ponder the child who would be King, and despair of what he has become; you ponder the child who possesses a strange Hope, and wonder what her dreams have cost.**

 **You turn back to the solitary soul, the one that you Chose.**

 **You wonder what he will do.**

 **You wonder what his argument will be.**

xxxx

/Reefship Sekris-Sov/

"The war-moons are starting to converge on us!"

Mara Sov did not need to be told that development; she could see the space around the Ketch just fine through the viewscreens. "Are the Fallen responding?"

"We have some assistance from the House of Gaghiel, but the Fallen are still split amongst all of the Hive and the remnants of the Cabal!"

The Queen grimaced, watching the forces of the Hive raging around Saturn. Even though Ghaul's defeat and Calus's bombastic apparition had induced confusion and panic amongst the ranks of the Cabal, that still didn't keep the remainder from fighting. The Grand Leviathans of the World Eaters, in particular, were still an immense concern...but truly, the Hive were the greater threat. No matter how many were killed, more arrived to take their place...and it seemed that the MAGI were _immense_ targets of opportunity, judging by how some of the wretched horde were turning towards them _instead_ of the Traveler. _A shame that the MAGI's methods trend towards the subtle and the metaphysical...an offensive tactical suite would have been useful._ Little wonder that the MAGI had shifted dimensions to escape notice, if _this_ is what they expected to deal with.

"Dimension phase shift, right above us!"

Mara scowled, recognizing the dark hole of fire and shadow that signified Hive warps. Even as her subordinates commanded the ships to redirect their fire, the size - forty kilometers in diameter - was hard to ignore. _We will need more firepower.  
_  
Then, in a flash, a purple comet _slammed_ into the new war-moon, barrelling into its crust. Within a matter of three minutes, a multitude of cracks erupted along the war-moon's surface...and then, not with a bang, but with a whimper, the mobile fortress world started falling apart, its arcane engines and fiery core snuffed out by a champion of the Light.

Said champion pinged their comms station. "Open the channel," she ordered.

The voice of a young man echoed through the bridge. " **This is Shinji Ikari and Evangelion Unit-01. Do you need assistance?** "

The Queen smirked. "Escort us to the Traveler, young Hunter," she commanded.

" **...I can't stay for too long.** "

The ruler of the Awoken chuckled. "Places to be, Ikari?"

" **...yes, actually.** "

"Then clear a path for us."

" **...okay. That I can do.** "

And just like that, Unit-01 erupted from the shattered war-moon, roaring through the vacuum of space towards the nearest Hive.

xxxx

Zeruel roared, smashing his face into Oryx's.

++ ** _PROFANE TYRANT!_** ++

Scores of tendrils wrapped around the Hive god's arms.

++A BATTLE LONG-DESIRED-  
-A CONFLICT LONG-DELAYED!++  
++YOU TRIED TO TURN ME AND FAILED-  
-YOUR POWER, A MERE ECHO!++

++AND YET, AND YET!-  
-I WAS NOT THERE IN THE END++  
++THE HURRICANE ROARED-  
-AND YOU DESPOILED MY PEOPLE++

The Progenitor's eyes blazed with all the fury red supergiants.

- _ **LET US RECTIFY THAT**_ -

 _ **CHYOOOM!**_

A steady stream of bright destruction smashed into the Taken King.

Claws, sharper than blades, tore through the stream, clutching onto Zeruel's face.

" **AIAT!** "

They snapped down, bringing the Angel of Might's face into Oryx's knee.

 **"I remember you, mewling colossus!** "

Zeruel's gaze flashed.

++ ** _CLEARLY NOT_** ++

The motion of a snapping whip, epitomized: a black tendril lashed out, smashing Oryx into the hard ground of the Threshold.

- ** _REMEMBRANCE LEADS TO WISDOM_** -

Dozens of tendrils curled into fists.

++ ** _WISDOM WHICH YOU OBVIOUSLY LACK!_** ++

A hurricane of punches slammed into the Hurricane, causing the entire Threshold to quake and rumble.

And yet, Oryx made his will manifest, for here...was the unimpeachable King.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The roof of the Osmium Throne blew apart, and waves of concussive force slammed into Zeruel; the Taken King slowly rose, casually summoning more platforms into existence around the Threshold. " **You are mighty, yet can be so much more.** " He stepped forward along the platforms, walking towards where Zeruel had landed. " **If you would cut away your fetters, you would truly be mighty.** " The dark power that he commanded swirled around his claws. " **Well?** "

Zeruel rose, glaring with righteous wrath.

++ ** _A LAUGHABLE PHILOSOPHY_** ++

++CONSTRAINTS PROVIDE ORDER-  
-AN ETHIC PROVIDES GUIDANCE++  
++UNBOUNDED STRENGTH-  
-IS MERELY POWER WITHOUT DIRECTION++

- ** _YOU WOULD RENDER ME A NON-VECTOR_** -

++ ** _A DETESTABLE SCIENCE!_** ++

Oryx laughed. " **Your physics are so casual.** " The Darkness bloomed within his form. " **Witness a world where magnitude and direction take on a new meaning!** " Darkness Blasts erupted from his claws.

Zeruel responded with eye blasts and energy crosses.

The Ascendant Realm quivered from the expenditure of energy.

xxxx

Upon the Threshold, Fenchurch watched the distant battle with an appreciative nod. "Huh. Makes my hands feel tingly just watching it. Not sure why."

"...how...how did Zeruel get here?" murmured Eris Morn.

" **Brute force, it would seem,** " remarked Nula Sov.

"Practical. Pragmatic. But so... _inelegant_ ," criticized Toland.

" _It matters not,_ " cautioned Rei Ayanami, her three eyes narrow with caution. " _This is still not over._ "

Indeed, for there was a small snap of air and space at the edge of the Threshold; a flicker of living black, and there floated an Echo of Oryx.

"...that seems unfair," griped the Awoken Warlock, nonetheless reloading his _Jade Rabbit.  
_  
" **Let's not leave you unattended,** " hissed the Echo; more Blights began to emerge, belching forth Oryx's Taken. " **My Poison shall bring you low; steal now for me, precious Malok!** "

From one of the Blights emerged a partially(?)-Taken Knight, giant and with a bulbous, amorphous head. The thusly-named Malok roared, unleashing tracking bolts of dark energy.

Eris hissed as she raised her _White Hammer._ "Shoot them!"

xxxx

Despite the vacuum of space, the force of the vibrations rumbled through Unit-01's Core like a thunderclap. With yet another war-moon sundered in its wake, Unit-01 burst out of the surface, emerging with the fullness of the Traveler taking up his vision. The space around it shined with Arc weaponry from Ketches and the snarling fury of soldiers from House Gaghiel; all the while, Hive vessels great and small soared towards the the orb, eager to take it for themselves. Regardless, the subtle glow that the Traveler emitted seemed to empower the Eliksni, for they fight with a veracity and durability beyond anything he had seen during his time as a Guardian.

That being said...even as the forces of the Awoken followed the path he had carved, arraying themselves between the Fallen and the Traveler whilst firing upon the nearest Hive...his thoughts were elsewhere. "Have you found them yet?"

" _I've been scanning all available frequencies,_ " answered Yui, her voice echoing all around him. " _I've got Ghost telemetry in various locations around Saturn, even on the Dreadnaught, but nothing that matches that of Eris or her fireteam._ "

He scowled.

" _Oh, don't be a worrywart! The Vanguard database would have updated by now if their Ghosts had been destroyed. My hypothesis is that they're in another dimension of some sort, one that we can't get a lock on. Given the Hive's usual repertoire, it wouldn't even be unexpected!_ "

"...I suppose." A cluster of Tomb Ships approached, protected by arcane shields woven by Wizards.

(The dragon - one of the last he had faced in the Time Before - hissed within the grasp of his Evangelion, and his eyes started to _burn_...)

Unit-01's eyes gleamed.

 **CHYOOOM!**

An energy cross punctured through the arcane shield, vaporizing the Tomb Ships.

" _So...when can I expect a hostile boarding action?_ "

"When I get an idea of where to start." The Dreadnaught was the size of Earth's _Moon_ ; he wasn't going to rampage through there without any idea of where Eris's Fireteam was, lest he risk destroying them. For the time being, here - in front of the Traveler, upon which all eyes were focused - would be a good place to attack from.

" _Are we going to do anything about the Cabal?_ "

"No." Ghaul's sudden and somewhat inexplicable death aside, the Cabal were still a factor...but that strange 'Calus' fellow had apparently unleashed chaos among the ranks of the alien empire, judging by all that he saw around him: a Hive warship dove straight into the fiery gullet of a Grand Leviathan, its equivalent size and arcane protections rendering such a maneuver less than suicidal; at the far edge of the conflict, a few warships and troop carriers warped away into unknown space; others continued the fight, firing upon the Hive or the Fallen, or even _each other_ in a few isolated incidents; there were thousands upon thousands of moving parts and active belligerents, turning the space around Saturn into a strange and strident haze. "...not unless they attack first."

" _Ooh, do you think they'll make you the Emperor of the Cabal now? They strike me as the type to follow the standard rites of conquest and war from antiquity!_ "

"I don't think it works that way." A giant Hive Knight emerged from a fiery portal, cleaver raised to cleave his Evangelion in half. Unit-01's mouth opened wide, unleashing a blazing beam that incinerated the foul beast in a matter of seconds.

" _I would agree on a realistic level, but it would seem poetic if they treated the situation akin to a David and Goliath scenario, of champion versus champion! Then again, I don't know if they'll consider you as the one who actually delivered the kill..._ "

"...who are David and Goliath?"

" _Ah, right, metaphor from foreign religious literature. Hold on, let me think of another one!_ "

" **EYES UP, KID!** "

The sudden shout of Asuka-3 over the comms roused his focus upon the battle once more; a titanic Hive warship was approaching, defiantly ignoring all incoming fire from the Eliksni and the Awoken. Atop its hull, a familiar crimson Evangelion was grappling furiously with an Ogre bearing colors of blood and iris, bearing spidery limbs upon its back. The massive vessel was on the verge of overwhelming him, intent on piercing the Traveler like a giant battering ram.

Unit-01 exhaled, and its A.T. Field unfolded many times over; the region of space time under its feet was solidified, whilst orange octagons spread out in of its hands, slowly growing wider and thicker. There was an odd sense of calm and serenity about him, even though the collision would have logically reduced him to paste. He had seen worse...fought worse... _endured_ worse...and thus the idea that he would fail didn't even occur to him.

The warship smashed into his A.T. Field.

Unit-01 hissed, as the fabric of spacetime around him seemed to groan under protest...regardless, momentum bled away, as the immense force of the warship encountered the physical speed bump that was his Evangelion, and smashed into the metaphysical roadblock that was his soul, connected via Yui Ikari and amplified by the titanic presence of Unit-01 itself.

Slowly, inexorably, improbably...the warship slowed to a stop, miles away from the surface of the Traveler.

And that's when Gaghiel himself arrived, unleashing a crushing gravitational blow against the side of the stalled warship.

As the Fallen and the Awoken eagerly began firing upon the Hive vessel, an errant thought crossed Shinji's mind. "Mother...where's Zeruel?"

" _...you know, I'm not sure. He's not on radar._ "

"That's impossible." A being like Zeruel wouldn't just _disappear._ Immediately, he thought of the only other Progenitor in this battle. "And Tabris?"

" _...got a lock. He's actually en route to the Dreadnaught!_ "

xxxx

Tabris soared towards the Dreadnaught, weaving around the ships of his kin and their enemies. The golden Progenitor focused his gaze upon a solitary spire, sitting atop the mighty warship of Oryx. ++ **Oh Zeruel, my brother.** ++ The sudden disappearance of his kin did not go unnoticed. - **Did you believe I would leave you alone?** \- Dredging up all of his knowledge and wisdom, the living font of Light concluded only one thing: somehow, Zeruel had entered the Ascendant Realm.

Normally, entering that Realm in his glorified state would be...impossible. That Zeruel had somehow brute-forced it was unsurprising. And yet...little Variks had provided a key.

(He placed a finger upon the Princess of the Reef, and mapped out the connections of her soul...feeling its weight, its girth...its unusual structure, its metaphysical formatting...even as he learned, dawning horror took over his conscious, as he sensed a presence upon the distant past of Eliks.)

++ **Subtlety is called for.** ++ The Light of his Soul twisted and morphed, taking on an unusual shape; it carried an odd song, causing an odd ache that made his very spirit ache. - **Just a little longer...you can endure...** \- he whispered to himself, nearing the point where the dimensional overlapping was greatest.

It was akin to an octadecagon trying to fit into a hole fashioned to fit a pentadecagon: just a few too many edges that made the seamless match impossible, as the Light of his Soul protested taking on the shape of Rei Ayanami's spirit...and yet, there was just enough margin for error, as Rei Ayanami bore iterations who had _also_ wielded the Light.

It was barely enough.

With utmost serenity, one that was almost forced, Tabris slipped through.

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

 _Willbreaker_ swung, slicing through Zeruel's tendrils; a retaliatory energy cross was split by the edge of his blade, eliciting a laugh from the Taken King. " **You profess to be the mightiest of them all!** "

++ _ **I HAVE DECLARED NO SUCH THING**_ ++

Zeruel's tentacles flared with a holy fire, which struck at Oryx; the Hive's god-king retaliated with Darkness Blasts that rebuffed his blows, yet he did not relent.

- _ **I AM MIGHT!**_ -

His skull flashed forward, smashing into Oryx's body; the giant Hive snarled, flapping his wings to regain control.

" **The Deep consumes all, even Might!** " With a hallowed roar, the Taken King's face flashed with negative light, all details consumed by the power at his disposal; rapid orbs of power erupted, smashing into Zeruel's body. " **Kneel, and understand your place in the universe!** "

There was another flash, one of bright gold. The presence of new Light caught Oryx's attention, as he turned-!

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
-just in time for his blade to catch the glowing energy cross held by a golden humanoid. " **Ah...more failures from the past!** "

Tabris, fully manifested through the body of Variks, shimmered with a dreadful intent. ++ **You killed Chelchis.** ++ The Progenitor's eyes glowed. - **I** ** _liked_** **Chelchis.** \- His energy cross emitted a blast of energy, pushing Oryx back.

++ _ **DON'T LOSE YOUR FOCUS, WRETCHED HURRICANE!**_ ++

A lone tendril wrapped around Oryx's ankle, which whipped the Taken King into the ground at high speed.

The attack only made the Taken King laugh, as he cut himself free and surged with even more dark energy. " **The Sky has mustered many champions in my time; all have fallen short of my glory.** " His claws surged with an ethereal hunger, devouring all ambience around it. " **You are no different!** "

xxxx

As the Taken King and the two Progenitors struggled and fought in the distance, the Echo of Oryx continued to unleash hell at Rei Ayanami and the Guardians. As more Taken emerged to engage with Nula Sov's own forces, Malok stomped and snarled. Each blow left a strange miasma in its wake that choked out the Light, reducing visibility and avenues for attack.

' _:O!_ '

 _I see it,_ thought Eris as she flipper her sniper rifle over, grabbing it by the barrel. With a hollow thwack, she smashed the hardy stock and grip into the face of a Taken Zeruelim, its limbs vibrating and twitching wildly. She jammed a Vortex Grenade into its maw and kicked it off of the pillar; it crashed amidst a group of Taken, exploding into a roaring dome of Void energy. Briefly going invisible, she avoided Malok's tracking bolts in time for Chief to fire his Golden Hammer, which smashed explosively against the the Taken Knight's torso.

Fenchurch Everis's yelp caught her attention; she turned around to see the Awoken Warlock clamber over the side of the pillar, firing his _Iron Cupid_ crossbow at the Taken Thralls scrambling after him. "It's getting crowded down there!"

 _That's putting it mildly._ Eris scowled, unable to see the floor because it was so _thick_ with Hive and Taken. Deathly flesh and shadows grappled with shadows, broken up by the intermittent flash of a bronze Minotaur thrashing with Light and metal. By comparison, Rei Ayanami was an island of calm, protected by a circle of Nula Sov's Taken. Any that slipped through were mercilessly cut down by her azure blade. _What are you waiting for, Ayanami?_ Was she going to wait and see how the battle between Oryx and the mighty Progenitors unfolded?

Malok's roar brought her back to the present; seamlessly, she flipped her _White Hammer_ back over, taking aim down the sights. The bullets fired with a deadly crack, smashing into Malok's skull; whatever arcane magic powered this weapon, it allowed her to keep firing, forcing the monster to stagger.

The overall flow of battle elicited a mocking laugh from the Echo. " **Your fates have been carved into my Tablets.** " His words were punctuated by clash of black and red in the background, as Oryx's blade clashed with Tabris's own and the tendrils of Zeruel; tellingly, though it was one versus two, it was dead even. " **In the end, the Deep has one true champion; where two meet, one must fall! Thus shall be your fate, Usurper!** "

" _...one will fall, that much is true,_ " acknowledged Ayanami. " _However, you have wedded yourself to one path. I have tried to be...flexible._ "

Call it coincidence or cosmic irony, but the distinctive glow of impending Vex teleportation began to shine at the rear of the Threshold.

This did not escape the Echo's notice. " **Interference from the machines?** "

As it turned out...it was not _just_ machines. Although a cluster of Minotaurs and Goblins with a glowing purple eye appeared around a figure in white and gold garb, it was the six that appeared in _front_ of them that were of greater distinction, as they absolutely _glowed_ with Light.

" **Interlopers!** " roared the Echo.

The sudden appearance of all three Vanguard, the two most senior Iron Lords, and the head of the Hidden herself elicited a dumbfounded blink from Eris. _This...but...what?  
_  
' _\^_^/_ '

"Ah...what auspicious timing," said Toland, floating upside down above the battlefield.

"Clear the room, Guardians!" commanded Osiris, unleashing his Light clones to disperse the shadowy Taken.

Saint-14 and Lord Zavala both went for the biggest target within reach, striking at Malok with their Fists of Havoc.

Ikora - nonchalantly vaporizing Hive and Taken with palms rife with Void energy - focused on the distant battle between Oryx, Tabris, and Zeruel, trying to get a better vantage point.

Cayde-6 quickly ran over towards Chief's position. "Hey! Guardian! _PLEASE_ tell me you've got ammo!"

As for Lady Katsuragi...she went straight for Rei Ayanami.

xxxx

The Successor of Nokris focused quietly upon the Iron Lady, whose entire body was rigid with tension and anxiety. " _Hello, Misato Katsuragi._ "

"...you really are part-Hive," murmured the woman. Despite her helmet, Rei knew she was focusing on the third eye set in the middle of her forehead. "...all that time...were you just laughing behind our backs?"

" _That particular iteration was purposefully bereft of all knowledge of my true nature. She was, for all intents and purposes, human._ "

Misato's fist curled. "And yet that didn't stop you from working with the Hive and Vex, did it?"

" _It is what must be done._ " Rei glanced at Nula Sov. " _Nula._ "

The Deep's Incarnation reached into the folds of her garb, non-threateningly; even so, Misato's Light prepared to lash out. She apparently didn't expect the Princess to pull out ammo synthesis modules. " **You didn't come in with guns blazing. That's out of character for you, by my understanding.** "

Misato grimaced, not disputing that characterization as she caught the synthesis modules. "When this is over...we're going to talk about what exactly you've got planned for Shinji-kun."

" _When this is over, all things shall be settled,_ " she answered, intentionally turning her back towards Misato. After all, Oryx took priority. " _If I don't get the opportunity later...I do want you to know that you were good to me, Major Katsuragi. I am glad that you have made it this far._ " And that was the truth, Rei Ayanami told to herself, as she took her flaming sword and plunged into the horde.

xxxx

Standing behind an encirclement of Vex, Gendo Ikari, Herald of Emperor Calus, watched the sudden influx of Light smashing against the walls of the Darkness. Behind him, hidden from view, was a quiet krill. "We shall bide our time...when Oryx sees you, he will be stunned. Even if it's for the briefest of moments...it will be an opportunity that we cannot ignore."

Taox nodded. "Soon...soon..."

Gendo could empathize. Hidden by his helm, his gaze focused entirely upon the form of Rei Ayanami.

(The young child was praised by Naoko Akagi as the epitome of her genius. During that first encounter, when he saw her third eye...he wondered why he felt such a horrid chill.)

 _You must be close to the apotheosis of your Vision._ Whatever it was, the consequences were bound to be awful; the number of powers that she had courted throughout her long existence merited nothing less. Fortunately, the dual Progenitors and the Strongest Fireteam in the history of the Vanguard would pave the way. _The moment Oryx falls...I will strike you down._

' _ **Ha ha! Your mind roils with treachery, my Herald.**_ **'**

' _Can we be blamed?_ ' mentally responded Fuyutsuki.

' _ **Whatever this young one's Vision is, it is bound to be bombastic. A shame, that she is not the sort who would subordinate herself to my generous stewardship! I could use a girl of such talents.**_ '

 _I imagine you could, Emperor Calus._ The mere thought of Rei Ayanami allying herself with Calus was...almost absurd. Then again, Rei had allied herself with the Hive and the Vex, and her one of her iterations, as Reef royalty, had borne alliances with the Awoken and members of the Fallen races. A partnership or alliance with the Cabal would complete the proverbial set.

One of the Minotaurs teleported to a large alcove above, balancing precariously upon its tip.

 _What are you doing?_ thought Gendo.

' _ **Getting a more exquisite view, of course! Many worlds shall be coming to an end, this day. To have a lackluster perspective at this climactic moment would be in poor taste!**_ '

Well, he couldn't exactly fault him for that.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Saturn/

Within the Core of Unit-01, Shinji Ikari blinked. "...mother."

" _Yes?_ "

"Did I just see Tabris disappear?"

" _Well, I wouldn't say that 'disappear' is technically accurate...but for all intents and purposes, yes, you did._ "

Shinji Ikari willed Unit-01 to move, bounding towards the Traveler. The immense sphere loomed large, swallowing his entire vision as he neared the surface. Flipping over, his Evangelion landed softly upon the sterling surface, strangely uniform in its complex designs and markings. The sensation of Light was...cool, and invigorating. It was a slight balm to his soul, especially in the face of the absolute chaos standing between him and the Dreadnaught.

A voice quietly filtered through his mind and soul.

+ **WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?** +

 _To save my friends. To stop this war._

+ **WHAT SHALL YOU DO NEXT?** +

 _...mother, where do you think Zeruel and Tabris disappeared to?  
_  
' _Given all information available, it's most probable that they're within the Ascendant Realm._ '

 _How do we get in there?  
_  
' _Hmm. According to the information in my database...bare minimum is that your soul would have to bear the characteristics of an Ascendant Hive, unless you have ways of directly bypassing the barriers, like the Vex would..._ '

 _...does Unit-01 qualify as an Ascendant Hive?  
_  
' _Given that it was constructed from Nokris herself? I would say yes with a certainty greater than ninety-five percent!_ '

Well, that might as well have been one hundred percent for him. _Then that's where I'm going._ Still, something niggled in the back of his mind; in the corner of his vision, he saw Asuka-3 fighting furiously with the giant Ogre. The forces of the Eliksni and Awoken moved diligently about the Traveler in the meanwhile, warding off the ranks of the Hive that _still_ kept appearing from fiery voids. _The Hive seem endless._ So long as the Traveler was here - regardless of how its presence empowered its defenders - then the Hive would never stop.

("Listen up Shinji-kun!" commanded Major Katsuragi, pointing at a blackboard detailing rough sketches of tactical maneuvers. It was early on, in the war against the Ahamkara. "If you're the last man standing, one of the worst things that you can do is get stuck in a purely defensive posture. If reinforcements aren't coming...then standing your ground is equivalent to signing your death warrant. At some point, you've got to attack.")

 _...I have an idea.  
_  
His thoughts trickled out, and the Traveler witnessed them.

+ **THAT...WOULD BE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER FOR ME** +

 _Well, they certainly won't expect it then.  
_  
' _Ooh, I LIKE this plan!_ '

Shinji tried not to wince at Yui's excited encouragement, steeling himself for what was to come. One way or another, this battle would end.

xxxx

Asuka-3 roared as the giant Ogre - Golgoroth, judging by the telemetry she was getting from Mari - snapped and snarled, arms struggling mightily against her own. "You're a big bastard, aren't ya?!"

" _Uh...Princess?_ "

"A little busy here!" Unit-02 barely ducked beneath a stream of Void energy, countering with an uppercut that didn't even make the Ogre flinch.

" _The Traveler's moving._ "

"Gee, what a shock! It's getting surrounded, what do you expect?!"

" _No. LOOK._ "

Asuka-3 spared a brief glance...and boggled. " **Die Hölle?** "

The great white sphere was moving towards the Dreadnaught.

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

Misato's pulse rifle barked angrily, getting pinpoint headshots on Taken Hive and Taken Cabal; Cayde-6 was by her side, firing his hand cannon _Ace of Spades_ with a strangely serene grin. "You know, finger guns are amazing." With his free hand, he pointed an index finger at a nearby Knight that was getting a little too close. "Pew!" A pinpoint grain, right between the eyes, caused the beast to a stumble. A follow-up bullet from his primary weapon blew its head off. "But there's something _satisfying_ about an actual gun in your hand."

"Yep," nonchalantly grunted Misato, stabbing an Acolyte in the face before kicking its dissolving corpse into a group of Taken Goblins.

"But I will admit, it _is_ odd fighting alongside other Taken. It's not just me, is it?"

Misato spared a glanced at the Taken Hex advancing along the edges of the Threshold, spewing forth from Nula's Blights to face the wretched horde coming forth from _Oryx's_ Blights. The smacking of hollow flesh and consumed metal against each other was strangely nausea-inducing. "No. It's not." Misato flung an Incendiary Grenade into the ranks of the enemy ahead of them, blasting them with fire.

"Okay, just checking. Because I thought I was going crazy. Pew!"

Meters ahead, darting amidst chunks of osmium, Saint-14, Zavala, and Chief tangled with Malok. The Taken Knight stomped the ground, delivering a shockwave that washed over the Barricades of the two Titans. Chief warped away just in time, emerging to fire his Torch Hammer at the giant Hive's boomer. The beast snarled, limbs seething with a poisonous aura-

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Three sniper bullets smashed into the beast's head, staggering him. Without hesitation, Saint-14 and Zavala barreled into the back of Malok's legs, knocking him off-balance.

Chief warped into the air, foot extended out.

 **SMASH!**

The sight of a caped Vex Minotaur doing a flying side kick into the face of a giant Knight elicited a chortle from Calus.

" _ **HA HA! Fantastic!**_ "

As Malok tumbled backward, Osiris _screamed_ from above, Dawnblade held high.

 ** _SHINK.  
_** **  
BOOM.**

The burning blade pierced Malok's skull, and the sheer force knocked him to the ground, pinning him in place. The _Pride of Oryx_ gurgled as his head burned to a crisp, followed shortly by the rest of his body. Without bothering to wait, Osiris spun on his heels, launching a massive disc of fire at the Echo of Oryx.

The shadow sneered, snuffing out the fire with his claws. " **Not enough.** "

Ikora and Fenchurch leapt forward, unleashing twin Nova Bombs at the Echo.

" ** _Still_** **not enough!** " boasted the shade, holding both claws out. A bloody aura swirled around them, hungrily taking the Light that powered the Void explosives. They dissipated into nothing before they could reach him. " **The Light cannot escape my hands.** " He held his hands up high, as a crimson aura began to inundate the Threshold. " **The Grasp of the King cannot be overcome!** "

" _Perhaps not overcome._ " The bloody fog, before it could greedily latch onto the Guardians' Light, was drawn towards Rei Ayanami. The Successor of Nokris had her hands held out, creating a torus formed out of her A.T. Field that seemed to resonate with Oryx's power. " _At least, not with conventional means._ "

" **Your challenge means nothing, Usurper!** " roared the Echo. " **The more you and your peons fight, the more you prove my way of life true. Against the Logic of my Sword, all shall ultimately bow!** "

"...perhaps," remarked Toland, sitting cross-legged in midair. The eccentric Warlock suddenly leaned forward, as though something of interest had caught his attention. "But even logic has its own axioms..."

"...what the hell am I looking at?!" demanded Cayde-6, in the midst of choking out a Taken Psion.

The gaze of everyone was beyond the Echo. The silhouette slowly turned...and paused. " **...what?** "

xxxx

Further beyond the grounds of the original Threshold, the summoned platforms quivered as the Taken King choke-slammed Tabris into them. " **Within the sight of your precious bait star, on your homeworld...you** ** _still_** **fell.** "

Zeruel came up from behind, a living storm of blades.

Howling, Oryx spun, delivering a mighty swing. _Willbreaker_ seemed to sing as it crashed into the Angel of Might; the powerful Progenitor gagged from the sudden bite, freeing Oryx to leap up and grab at Zeruel's skull with his free hand. " **But here!** " Still holding Tabris by the neck - still _squeezing_ \- he kicked Zeruel downward onto a collection of floating rubble. With a bit of leverage, he stepped and began to _pull_ at the deathly mask that was Zeruel's face. " **Here, I am at the height of my power, wagering** ** _everything!_** **Thus shall I conquer: AIAT!** "

++ **...it can't be...** ++ Tabris's struggles slowed, his gaze turning towards open space.

Oryx briefly paused to look...and paused. " **...what?** "

What could only be described as a shimmering _blob_ was approaching.

xxxx

/Saturn/

The action of the Traveler did not escape anyone's notice.

After all it wasn't everyday that a white sphere with a diameter of nearly two hundred kilometers soared towards a warship that was over fifteen times longer.

The gravitational eddies left in its wake wrought devastation, tearing through rubble and broken ships. Strangely - or perhaps fittingly - the forces of the Eliksni and the Awoken were unharmed, even as they tried to reorganize in the wake of this sudden maneuver. Hive war-moons and vessels quickly took advantage, firing at the Traveler as it moved; even though Gaghiel moved to counter their actions, and some of the Fallen even played a sacrificial role, it was still a rain of fire and fury.

+ **IT HURTS** +

"We're almost there," reassured Shinji, focusing intently upon the solitary spire that seemed to emerge from the top of the Dreadnaught, overlooking so much within its domain. "I can feel it..." The point where Light and Darkness seemed to intertwine, where real space gave way to something that was both more _and_ less real.

+ **DO WHAT YOU MUST** +

The S2 Engine within Shinji's chest _burned_ with more and more Light, synchronizing with the S2 Engine of Unit-01.

" _So, what particular method are you going to use to break through?_ "

Shinji inhaled, as did Unit-01.

And they **_screamed.  
_**  
xxxx

 ** _CRASH!_** ** _  
_**  
The whole of the Ascendant Realm seemed to tremble as space _cracked_ like glass, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces; the shimmering blob suddenly gained definition as a _brilliant_ sphere of Light, intruding from the physical realm into the hallowed dimension of the Hive, all to the tune of an empowered roar that promised retribution.

Oryx impulsively threw both Zeruel and Tabris aside, mustering up the horrific powers of the Darkness to counter the wave of force rushing towards him. The sheer metaphysical heft of the Traveler pushed the Taken King _back_ , even though they were not physically touching. Their respective metaphysical auras pressed against each other, more real and more durable than the greatest walls.

But the Deep could hold much within its depths. Likewise for the strength of Oryx, which seemed limitless; with a strained howl, the Taken King arrested the Traveler's momentum, merely one mile away from the Threshold. " **Hah...how truly unexpected...** " His triad of eyes burned brilliantly, gazing upon the newest of the interlopers. " **To think that the Traveler would barge into my own abode...** " He focused on the violet Giant standing upon the surface of the sphere - its very being _searing_ with the power of both Sky and Deep! - and he felt a sense of fulfillment. " **...with none other than the fruit of my Bride's heresy leading the way!** "

xxxx

"...well, he certainly knows how to make an entrance," muttered Cayde-6, looking rather dumbfounded at the new arrivals, even while he finished choking out a Taken Psion until it burst into bits of nothing. "Also, the Traveler's here. _Why_ is it here?"

"Cayde," said Misato.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She honestly didn't care about the Traveler right now. Her eyes were focused upon the lone purple dot that was Unit-01, standing upon the surface of the Traveler. _Shinji-kun...how did you get here?_ Her impulsive joy at the arrival of cavalry was countered by the presence of Rei Ayanami; the uncertainty made her gut curdle. _Watch your back...  
_  
xxxx

Lord Zavala felt a strange sense of reverence at the sight of the Traveler, looming so large that he could barely see its edge. "What a day this has been...for the Traveler to come to the battlefield of its own volition..."

Saint-14 kept a steady hand on his shotgun, staring warily at the Taken all around them. They had all come to a stop, ceasing their aggression; it seemed as though they were transfixed by this turn of events, mirroring the actions of both Nula Sov and Oryx himself. "Keep your eyes open," warned the Titan Vanguard.

As for Osiris...the foreboding was significant enough that he turned towards the back, gazing at the Baris Protective and the Emperor's Herald. _Well, Speaker...we seem to be at the climax of many plans. How will you react?  
_  
xxxx

Gendo Ikari, in all his years, would never have expected the Traveler _itself_ to show up on Oryx's doorstep, much less with Unit-01 in tow. _Did you know, Rei?_ His gaze narrowed down upon the Successor of Nokris. _Did you plan this?  
_  
' _Don't take your eyes off of her,_ ' warned his Ghost.

 _Perish the thought, Fuyutsuki.  
_  
Meanwhile, high above, a particular Minotaur's eye glowed with a strangely satisfied gleam.

' _ **A wonderful entrance by an exceptional being! Let us see**_ **exactly** _ **what destiny has in store for us...**_ '

xxxx

Toland actually set down upon the pillar, gazing intently at Oryx and Unit-01. "Axioms can be chosen, after all...every system has its own fundamental presuppositions, that can be challenged...the Hive have their own proverbial set theory...what shall yours be, Ikari...?"

Fenchurch stared flatly at the Shattered, before glancing towards Ikora. "Do you have _any_ idea what he's rambling on about?"

"Ssh," hushed Ikora.

xxxx

' _My word,_ ' mentally hummed Peter. ' _I never imagined something like this would ever occur...what do you think's going to happen next?_ '

 _I don't know._ Chief calmly kept his Torch Hammer at the ready. _But more backup is always appreciated.  
_  
xxxx

Eris Morn stared heavily at the form of Unit-01, an indescribable sensation churning through her gut. _Ikari...?_

' _:D!_ '

The Hunter zoomed through the scope of _White Hammer_ , magnifying the Evangelion. Even so, this far away, it was still naught but a mere spec on the surface of the Traveler. _You went to Mercury to entreat the Fallen and the Traveler...how did you pull this off?_ The ever-present whispers of the Hive, long a bane that she had come to accept, were lightened immensely by the presence of the Light-bearing sphere. Even the presence of Unit-01, despite its dual nature, served as a counter to the oppressive presence of the Taken King.

(It was a memory that she had returned to quite often, during their long and perilous foray into the Dreadnaught: a young man with a soul that seemed so much older, imploring her to live through an embrace that said so much more than words could. And yet he spoke regardless. "I want you to promise me that you'll come back alive. Okay?")

': _3 :3 :3_ '

 _Not now, Rose.  
_  
' _:3 :3 :3 :3_ '

 _We have yet to make it back alive._ She turned an idle eye towards the shadowy form of the Mistress of Secrets, and the blue-haired Usurper. _Until we make it back alive...our vow remains. So stay alert.  
_  
' _o_o7_ '

xxxx

The presence of Unit-01 - of Shinji Ikari - was a balm upon Rei Ayanami's weighty soul. _All of the players have finally gathered...  
_  
Nula Sov did not glance at her origin; there was no need to. **_Shall I make preparations?  
_**  
 _When the opportunity comes, but only then. We must act at the proper moment._ They had come too far to let giddiness and emotion get the best of them. But after countless years of repeats and failures...the precipice was finally within reach. _Almost, Ikari-kun. Almost,_ she mused, even as her soul began to quietly unfurl into a familiar pattern.

xxxx

Within the Core of Unit-01, Shinji Ikari's focus narrowed down; the senses of Evangelion zoomed beyond any sniper scope, drawing towards distant figures that only seemed small because of the sheer sense of scale between the Dreadnaught and the Traveler: Tabris and Zeruel, slowly rising, yet maintaining a wary distance from Oryx; a proverbial sea of Taken on a lonely spire, dotted with pillars and dark rocks; Vex at the very end...but most importantly, some familiar figures. There was Chief, whose cape was more tattered than he remembered; there was the Vanguard, reassuring him to realize that in this time, they were bringing their power to the forefront; the sight of Cayde-6, in particular, filled his heart with peace.

Said peace was undone by the presence of the woman beside him, simply because of the unexpectedness of her presence; even though her helmet blocked all sight of her face, the colors of the Iron Lady and the telemetry coming from her Ghost sealed the deal as to who she was. _Misato-san..._

(She went from commander to roommate to confidant and back again, depending on the situation. By the end, she was something more, that got cut short before its time. However, in this day and age, she could call herself his comrade-in-arms. That felt _right._ )

Towards one of the pillars, his gaze flicked over. The lone Hunter bearing Hive relics on her armor, with a familiar brown cloak. _Eris._

(Compared to her years of experience, she was probably right to doubt his conviction. And yet despite his fears, he had gone to Japan as part of her fireteam. The events of that fateful mission sealed many things, for he found himself working with her over and over again, throughout the Eliksni Confederation War and beyond. But when they had literally opened up the walls of their soul to each other, letting them peek inside...such familiarity must have been natural.)

She was alive. That sense of peace returned...but it too, was immediately cut down by the presence of a girl with blue hair and three red eyes, seemingly unbothered by the fact that she stood in a vacuum. _A...Ayanami..._

(She was a fellow Pilot: a comrade against the Ahamkara. The only one who could share in his burden, in spite of her obvious superiority as a Pilot. And yet, for reasons he never quite fathomed, she opened herself up to him, of all people. She looked at him as someone worthy of existing just for being _Shinji Ikari_ , a feeling he had longed and yearned for ever since that day his mother and father had left him with foster parents. Alas, like so many things in those dark days, it had been cut short by serpentine malice and blazing fire.)

" _Well, she's certainly done well for herself!_ " exclaimed Yui. " _Her spiritual matrices are downright MASSIVE._ "

"...mother."

" _Bad timing?_ "

"Yes." And that brought him to the here and now, to a reality where Rei Ayanami was part-Hive, and had manipulated so many things. They were here, at the Throne of Oryx, at the height of his power...speaking of which. "...Oryx."

The Taken King stared up at him - even though he was over a mile away, the Hive god still seemed so _massive_ \- and grinned. " **I remember you, from that dark forest. You faced a piece of me, and demonstrated...a fitting mentality.** "

 _So he's the ruler of the Hive...their King.  
_  
" **And your heretical weapon rebuked the Witch-Queen from your precious City! A fine work, putting my sister in her place!** "

The memories of that event were quite clear.

(The laughter of Savathûn faded away as the body of Efrideet crumbled into burning ash; despite the events that ensued, as the Hive began their incursion of the Last City, the sight of Misato's tears still stood stark.)

 _Very_ clear. _Nokris...she was one of the Hive.  
_  
" **But to come here, with the Sky's bait star beneath your feet...such uncharacteristic courage, on behalf of that which always runs!** "

 _Because of Nokris...it's because of Nokris that the Ahamkara exist...  
_  
" **I suppose it couldn't end any other way; the fullness of my Bride's work must face the fullness of my Throne, in order to have meaning! At long last, we shall see if her blasphemy can overcome the Sword Logic.** "

 _...it's because of the Hive that the Ahamkara even exist at_ _ **all**_ _...  
_  
" **Have you no words? Have you been struck silent by the depths of my power? Are you in awe, of the Deep?** "

"No." His tone was hard. Harsh. The memories of those wretched dragons merited nothing less. "I have nothing to say to you." The Fallen, he sympathized with to some degree, by now; even empathized with, as far as certain members of their kind went. The Vex were oddly lamentable, simply because of how _alien_ their worldview was, and how coldly detached they seemed. The Cabal, despite being a rampaging alien empire...had possessed so many odd delusions about the nature of the Traveler, and of the Light, that by this point, he felt a quaint sort of pity for their lot; this was especially true in light of his battle with Dominus Ghaul, who had at least appeared to _care_ about his people.

But the Hive? But _Oryx?_ He and his idolized murder and slaughter for the sheer sake of it. Such madness had given rise to the dragons that had rendered much of Earth and her colonies into charnel pits. In an odd sense...his very destiny as an Evangelion Pilot was all thanks to the Hive and their interference with human affairs...and despite all that he had endured, despite all that he had learned and come to terms with since becoming a Guardian...that gritty core of bitterness had never really left him. "There's no _point_ in talking. Not to the likes of you," he growled.

Somewhat appropriately, Oryx could only laugh. " **A worthy sentiment! Diplomacy and conduct and laws are mere games, a waste of time and energy and life. True freedom is carved at the edge of a sword...and you seem to believe likewise. Perhaps you would be willing to disavow your false enlightenment; seek the fullness of the depths, instead of the hollow promises of the Sky!** "

"...after this..." _All_ of this, including his unsettled business with Ayanami, _whatever_ her plans entailed. "After this, I'm going home with my friends. And I'm going to see if the Vanguard will give me a break from missions for a while."

xxxx

Far in the distance, Cayde-6 roared, "KID, IF YOU SOMEHOW PULL THIS OFF, I WILL GRANT YOU LEAVE FOR AT _LEAST_ THREE MONTHS! _Ooh_ , MAYBE LONGER IF YOU LET ME HAVE YOUR GIANT ROBOT!"

"Cayde!" shouted Saint-14, Misato, and Ikora.

"Oh _what_ , like YOU'D turn down the chance to have your own giant robot!"

xxxx

For the first time, Oryx stopped grinning. " **How...unexpectedly juvenile.** "

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he answered, completely sincere. "Fighting isn't everything."

" **...but it is the only thing that truly matters, and is the only thing that this universe operates on: conflict, at all stages and all levels.** " The Taken King huffed, holding his blade up high. " **And we shall prove that argument thus!** "

Shinji's eyes narrowed, as did Unit-01's. His Evangelion quietly knelt down, preparing to jump off of the Traveler.

In unison, Tabris and Zeruel went tense, ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

Far in the distance, Rei Ayanami suddenly _bolted_ towards their direction; with each step, her body began to swell and grow, taking on a pale and milky color.

Oryx took that as the signal. " **AIAT!** " he roared, letting his mind cosmos unfurl in a wave of shadow and haze.

The air around Unit-01, Zeruel, Tabris, and Rei Ayanami wavered and went dark; when their sight was restored, they stood within a foggy realm, dim and heavy with murderous intent. Unit-01, Zeruel, and Tabris were all standing at the edge, looking about for their opponent.

" **HA!** "

With surprising speed, Oryx descended from above, swinging his sword towards Unit-01-!

CLANG.

Something white had jumped in the way; something feminine, with skin covered in chitinous plates of pale armor, and thin amethyst-colored wings that seemed almost fairy-like; the hairstyle that this Giant bore, however, was unnervingly familiar. "...Ayanami...?"

" **So, the Usurper enters the fray herself!** " said Oryx, chuckling maliciously.

Rei Ayanami smiled slightly, even as the edge of _Willbreaker_ bit into the armor coating her arms. " _This is where it shall end._ "

Oryx laughed, ascending into hazy dome right before Zeruel could pierce him with his tendrils from afar. " **Indeed: this shall be your end!** "

xxxx

The moment that Oryx unfolded his mind-cosmos, and Ayanami surged forward, the Taken and Hive continued their furious melee.

Fenchurch tilted his head, staring at the large black sphere that now floated in the open space between the Threshold and the Traveler. "...did I just see that girl turn into a Giant?"

"Focus Fenchurch!" yelled Ikora, loading fresh ammo into _Invective_ before dropping down into the fray.

The Echo of Oryx chortled, firing searing blasts of dark energy at them all. " **Vengeance shall be had at last!** "

"I don't think so!" yelled Misato Katsuragi, firing her Golden Gun three times; the shots blazed through the shadowy flesh of the Taken, aimed right for the Echo's head.

The shade laughed, dissipating the shots before they could even get close.

"We'll need to get closer!" yelled Eris Morn, favoring her shotgun _Swordbreaker_ as Thralls and Taken clambered onto her pillar in greater numbers.

"I'll cut a path," said Chief, dropping a Skip Grenade behind him. He fell into the Bladetrance, emitting a giant Arc Blade from the barrel of his Torch Hammer; skipping forward via short-range teleportation, the Minotaur Guardian slashed in large arcs with each appearance, felling the beasts in ever greater numbers. Even if the forces of Nula Sov fell, she did not seem to care.

Speaking of Nula, she calmly held her hand up high. " **Emerge,** " commanded the Deep's Incarnation, letting an immense Ogre - Taken, surging with the turquoise aura of Cursed Thralls - step forth from a Blight. _Krughor, the Animosity of Ayanami_ , stomped along the path that had been carved by Chief. Those that got in his way were crushed beneath his feet.

The Echo snapped his fingers; a void manifested in front of the silhouette, out of which erupted a Tomb Ship. The vessel intentionally crashed into Krughor, firing its Void turrets-

 _ **KABOOM!  
**_  
The Tomb Ship and the Taken Ogre both vanished in a titanic explosion, knocking the nearest combatants down. The Echo of Oryx seemed unperturbed. " **You'll have to do better-** "

xxxx

" **-than** ** _that!_** " challenged Oryx, dodging the red wave that came from Tabris's energy sword. Zeruel's destructive energy cross was cut in twain by _Willbreaker_ ; alas, it had been but a feint, as Unit-01 rushed forward with twin Arc Blades. Living electricity clashed with hateful steel, emitting showers of sparks. " **Your blade must be sharper, boy!** " With a flicker of his wings, Oryx warped behind Unit-01, and swung; the Evangelion bent its arms back _just_ enough to block the blow with the Arc Blades, but the force still sent it tumbling.

Then the ground around him exploded in an azure pyre.

In the distance, Rei Ayanami was muttering in ancient tongues, wielding Hive sorcery in conjunction with her A.T. Field to spread motes of destructive fire throughout the arena. Keyed to Oryx's soul, they only exploded whenever he got near.

The Taken King sneered. " **Base trickery!** " His torso glowed, surging with the full force of the Darkness-

A duo of orange octagons smashed into Oryx from the side, courtesy of the two Progenitors. Roaring with anger, the Hive god flapped his wings to ascend once more-

Multiple javelins of Void energy smashed into the ground around him, tethering him tightly; Unit-01, having flung the Shadowshots, opened its mouth wide. Rei Ayanami raised her blazing sword, aiming it like a rifle; Zeruel's eyes glowed, and Tabris reared his energy cross as though it were a baseball bat.

Oryx snarled, wrapping his wings around him as the deluge began: crimson beams and blue fire and twofold energy crosses converged on his location, detonating in a massive conflagration that devoured all sight and sound for what seemed like forever...until, at the heart of the destructive dome, a flicker of Darkness surged, and grew, and _erupted._

 ** _BOOM._** ** _  
_**  
The confluence of Light and energy and tainted flame were pushed back by the Darkness; Oryx roared triumphantly, as the four gods were thrown back by the power of the King. " **You cannot break me...** "

xxxx

" **...you're a thousand dead civilizations removed from even** _ **trying!**_ " howled the Echo of Oryx, manifesting dark-matter bombs that exploded all throughout the Threshold. The air rumbled and quivered, as the Ascendant Realm quailed from the force of his wrath.

Nula directed her Taken to serve as sacrificial pawns, pushing Guardians out of the way or dragging Oryx's own forces towards the explosions. " **He has reserves that I do not,** " warned the Deep's Incarnation. " **His Taken will outlast mine through sheer attrition.** "

"Then we must end him _now!_ " roared Zavala, punching his way through a crowd of shadowy beasts; in-between the two pillars, the Lord of the Iron Banner manifested a tremendous Ward of Dawn. "Form up on me!"

The Guardians did so, recognizing the safe haven for what it was. Eris Morn dove off of her crowded pillar, energized by the protective bubble of Void Light. "He is very robust," growled the Hunter, jamming her shotgun into a Knight's mouth and blasting. Outside the dome, Nula Sov's Taken rearranged themselves to impede access to Zavala's shield; the air was thick with black miasma and ash, as Taken fought Taken with ruthless abandon. "He is capable of nullifying any Light that he touches."

"Then we strike from multiple sides. Saint-14, shields on my command. Those not on crowd control, fire on the Echo!" commanded Osiris, jabbing burning palms into the Taken that dared to storm through the Ward of Dawn. While Misato, Osiris, and Ikora destroyed any beasts that tried to get inside, Chief, Fenchurch, Eris, and Cayde-6 fired their weapons through the dome.

The shade laughed, manifesting Blights that devoured all projectiles coming his way.

"Saint-14, SHIELDS!"

At his best friend's command, the Titan Vanguard manifested twin shields of Void energy, leaping high above the Ward of Dawn. Before he descended, he had thrown eight shields in a row, at various angles and trajectories. With almost clairvoyant grace, they narrowed down towards the Echo from all sides.

" **A fool's gambit!** " retorted the King's silhouette, snapping his fingers. Dark portals burned into existence around him, out of which stepped pale Ogres with bloody faces and limbs that glowed. Ravenous jaws bit down on the shields, devouring the Light whole.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" yelled Cayde-6, knife-handing a Taken Legionnaire in the throat before firing his finger-guns.

" **My hunger is endless; become naught but wormfood!** " At the Echo's command, the Light-Eaters advanced, shining with the power they had eaten.

Eris narrowed her eyes. _Devoured Light...hmm._ "I have a plan."

High above, Toland seemed to walk upside-down, humming a quiet tune to himself. "Let us see what your plan is, my dear student..."

xxxxIn the dark dimension that was Oryx's mind-cosmos, a sudden burst of insight struck Rei Ayanami. " _...ah._ "

Unit-01 - firing long-distance punches with its A.T. Field, harrying Oryx as Zeruel and Tabris fought at close-range - looked back over its shoulder. " **What is it?** " asked Ikari-kun.

" _Our allies are preparing a fatal blow._ " She leapt back, focusing her soul's boundaries and forcing them to form into a particular shape. " _Keep Oryx away._ " There was an explosion of light and heat, courtesy of Tabris; with a single roar, Oryx dispelled the wave, meeting Zeruel head-on. Black fists and A.T. Fields were countered by blasts of pure Darkness, pushing back and consuming even the blows of the Angel of Might...for in this place, Oryx was the Mightiest of them All. Might alone would not carry the day. " _Please trust me._ "

" **...that's not easy to do.** "

" _I know._ "

And yet Unit-01 advanced regardless, charging towards the Taken King.

The Hive god, with a satisfied snarl, grabbed Zeruel by the face and _threw_ him into Unit-01. The two titans tumbled, leaving Oryx to fight against Tabris. Each and every swing of the Progenitor's energy cross was parried by _Willbreaker_ , and the explosions that emerged were muted by the sheer presence of Oryx. " **Your blade is just as sharp as that of the Champion of Eliks!** " The Taken King lashed out, butting his skull into the golden Progenitor's face; swiftly, he grasped Tabris by the face, and began to drain away at his Light. " **And it wasn't sharp** ** _enough!_** "

There was an earth-shattering howl.

++ ** _RELEASE HIM, DEMON!_** ++

" **Very well!** " The golden colossus was thrown with a contemptuous heave, crashing face-first into Zeruel's head; the demonic sovereign sneered as Unit-01 vaulted over the two Progenitors, aiming for a direct confrontation. " **No matter what you bring against me, I will triumph!** " Holding his blade high, Oryx roared in triumph. " **For I am KING!** "

" _Not for long_ ," whispered Rei Ayanami, even as a complex matrix of orange octagons and Hive runes floated around her. _I am ready, Nula._

xxxx

 **Understood.** Nula Sov watched quietly as the incoming Light-Eaters were mowed down by a wave of overwhelming firepower; the Vanguard, the Iron Lady, Chief, and Fenchurch were all empowered by Zavala's Ward of Dawn, which they used with brutal efficiency. There were trace remnants of energy left behind from the Ogres' corpses: glowing pools and Blights that shined with a sickly Light. " **Now, Eris.** "

The Hunter and the Princess advanced together, darting out of the protective shield. Eris Morn - whispering in an ancient Hive tongue, even as she gathered Light into her hands - reached for the nearest congregation of energy...and poured her Light into it.

The maneuver seemed to amuse the Echo of Oryx, who began to summon even more Taken. " **Light devoured for the sake of the Worm our God; the treasure of the Sky, plundered! Will you take it back? I dare you to try and use such meager radiance!** "

" **That is where you are mistaken** ," replied Nula as she expanded her soul; A.T. Fields encompassed Eris, who kept her hands in the devoured Light. A whirling discus of energy and paracausal matter surrounded the poisoned Light, emitting a steadily increasing cry.

"Indeed..." growled Eris, focusing with all of her might on the task at hand. "After all these eons, Oryx, you _still_ don't understand...for the Light is strongest...when it is _given AWAY!_ " With those words, Eris ignited the Blights.

The Light, once devoured for the sake of sacrifice, detonated in a blinding flash.

 _ **CHYOOOM.**_

The immensity of Nula Sov's soul - protecting Eris from the force of the detonation - bent under the strain...yet still rebounded, redirecting all of the force of the explosion forward.

The Echo of Oryx howled as he, the Hive, and the Taken were overwhelmed-

xxxx

-and with glowing eyes, Rei Ayanami _screamed_ as she channeled the once-devoured Light along the contours of her soul, unleashing it within the dark dimension.

xxxx

Oryx howled. **AGONY!** The word seared through his mind, shaking from the undeniable sting of the Light! **WHAT IS THIS?!** The energy scorched his body and soul, hot like fire; as the metaphysical haze that separated them from the Threshold was rebuffed and dispelled, he tried to maintain the grip on his sword. **Those...** ** _wretches...!  
_**  
Zeruel and Tabris rose, taking the opportunity without delay.

 _ **CHYOOOM!  
**_  
Oryx scowled as energy crosses continued to pelt him, blasting away at his flesh. **"I...will not fall.** " His Will broke all others, and bent everything within his domain. " **I...** " With a single slash, _Willbreaker_ tore through the explosive power of the Progenitors. " **...am...** " The fruit of his Bride's heresy was before him, arms resonating with a curious multicolored aura. " **...KING!** " He raised his blade high, still willing to wager everything in this one battle.

So long as he maintained that focus, he would never lose.

xxxx

At the entrance of the Threshold, still flanked by the Baris Protective, Gendo Ikari's breath quickened. _Now's the time._ "TAOX!" With a single thought, the Emperor's Herald willed the external speakers of the Vex under Calus's thrall to amplify Taox's voice.

The krill stepped out from behind him, visibly shaking from untold years of pent-up hate and sorrow and bitterness. With one fateful gasp, she inhaled deeply...

xxxx

" _ **AURASH!**_ "

Oryx's gaze flickered away. **That voice!** His eyes narrowed down to pinpricks, focusing on the source; that diminutive, hateful foster mother. **TAOX-?!  
**  
 _ **CRACK.  
**_  
His mighty will, diverted in purpose for but a single instant; his focus on the immediate battle, split because of a longstanding oath; for that one moment, Oryx's motives and intentions were divided...for that one moment, by his own standard, he was _weak.  
_  
And that was why Unit-01's left arm - rising upward in a spiritually-enhanced overhand block - shattered _Willbreaker_ into tiny pieces.

The Taken King faltered, turning back towards the Evangelion - eyes blazing with righteous wrath and fury - as its right hand came up, bearing Light of Solar and Arc and Void.

Fists that burned and crackled and devoured smashed over and _over_ into his face, alternating to his torso as well; snarling, he retaliated with a forceful headbutt, which was stopped with both hands. The violet Giant hissed, _snapping_ his right horn with a wrenching twist, and then _stabbing_ him in the shoulder with it. Oryx loosed a cry of pain as the Evangelion's armored boot rose, crashing into his chest and forcing him even further back. **Relentless...and unyielding!** He reached out with his soul, calling upon the Darkness in its fullness. **I cannot lose.**

Time crawled as Unit-01 continued its inexorable advance. Even though his chest began to swell with the might of the Deep, the heretical weapon's right hand glowed with an awesome power, painful to his sight.

 **I will not lose!  
**  
For the first time in eons, Oryx felt fear; thus, by the very rule he had modeled his entire existence on...it was his absolute defeat.

Unit-01's fist plunged into his sternum, unleashing a titanic river of power.

Oryx went taut. **Nokris...is this what you foresaw...?  
**  
Thus did all things - will, thought, and curiosity - fade, overwhelmed by a harrowing explosion.

Thus fell the Taken King.

xxxx

Sight was obscured by Light, and sound was overwhelmed by the dual roars of energy flux and a dying god.

Finally, at long last, the fury ended. Tabris grimaced, slowly looking up. ++ **Is it over...?** ++

Zeruel, looking surprisingly weary and lethargic, huffed with something akin to satisfaction.

++ ** _THE HURRICANE IS SILENT_** ++

++RETRIBUTION DESIRED-  
-FOR THE DEATH OF OUR KIN++  
++GRANTED CENTURIES LATER-  
-AT THE HEIGHT OF ITS POWER++

- ** _MY ONE REGRET_** -

++ ** _IS THAT I WAS DEPRIVED THE KILLING BLOW_** ++

The golden Progenitor resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning towards the lone Evangelion; with the Traveler serving as the background, Unit-01 cut a striking image, with its arm stuck in the corpse of Oryx. The Hive god's body was charred black with pale streaks, with needle-shaped protrusions jutting out of the flesh at various junctions. ++ **At last...** ++ Yet, even as he spoke, something niggled in the back of his mind...

xxxx

"Holy _hell_ , we actually didn't die." Cayde-6 flopped onto his back, panting with exaggeration. "I think I've gotten my fill of field work for a while."

"Does that mean you'll stop complaining about being stuck with command?" remarked Osiris.

"Now, I didn't say _that_..."

Ikora, studying a nearby chunk of osmium, asked, "What exactly are we going to do with the Dreadnaught, now? It's still crawling with Hive...and given their nature, there's bound to be contenders to his throne."

"Then we destroy the rest of the Hive and render this ship inoperable," stoically said Saint-14.

"I'd be fine with the first bit, but the second one?" Fenchurch shook his head. "This thing is just so _massive._ Can you imagine what my niece could do with a place like this?"

Cayde-6 scoffed from his place on the floor. "And what exactly is she going to do, turn it into an Eververse cargo ship?"

"You'd be surprised what Tess could do!"

Chief stood quietly, Torch Hammer still raised...but not aimed at anything. Though the Minotaur Guardian lacked the standard tells of an Exo, he was still ready for battle. This did not escape Zavala's notice, as he turned towards his fellow Iron Lord. "Lady Katsuragi...are you well?"

"...yeah," murmured Misato, her eyes focused towards Unit-01. "It's just..." It was a time for answers...but...

xxxx

Eris Morn wanted to collapse, so tired was she.

' _:O_ '

 _Relax, Rose...I am merely resting, for a bit._ She had been on the Dreadnaught for nearly forty Earth days, amidst a hive of treacherous monsters; all the while, her mind had been plagued by the oppressive presence of Oryx. _For the first time...the whispers are silent...  
_  
"You seem tired."

Eris wearily glanced up at Toland, who seemed to make a mockery of physics with how he floated so nonchalantly. "And _you_ didn't lift a finger to help."

"Nonsense; I served as a target for enemy fire. You lot just happened to be closer, more within reach of a sword."

Rose flashed into being above Eris's shoulder, chiming angrily at him. " _M !_ "

"Your Light vessel is still as rambunctious as ever. At least mine knew when to be quiet."

"Toland...why are you here?"

"Isn't it _obvious?_ " The enigmatic Warlock shook his head. "You can clearly see how the Deathsong changed me. Broke me into constituent pieces. Putting myself back together was a different experience, without the Light to guide me. I imagine I put certain things on in a different order...probably for the change of perspective it offered. And there was oh so much to _see._ "

Eris frowned; the speech patterns of her former mentor were familiar, leading her along esoteric trains of thought to different destinations. None of them did her heart well. "And what exactly did you intend to see here?"

"Why, the _end_ , of course."

" _?.?_ "

Eris glanced around, trying to identify what unsettled her so...

xxxx

Taox fell to her knees. "It's over..." she whispered to herself. "It's _over..._ "

 _No, it's not,_ thought Gendo Ikari as he made a beeline towards Nula Sov. _Fuyutsuki, is Praedyth still in position?  
_  
' _My lock on his Light is faint...but his dimensional vector is aimed towards Unit-01._ '

 _Good._ At least the others hadn't questioned their reasoning for leaving Praedyth behind: namely, a simple and uncomplicated explanation of how traversing the Gate Network was simpler when you had two signatures to synchronize with at both ends of the chronospatial pathway. It was to be a means of escape, should things have ended poorly against Oryx...and best of all, it had all been technically true.

The Emperor's Herald kept his pace intentionally slow, so as not to arouse any hostile intent; however, the moment he got within reach, he would vaporize the young woman's head. _The Nine are dead. Oryx is dead. With you out of the way...there will then be no else with the power to Take._ He prepared himself to strike once he got within reach.

That is, until Nula Sov turned to face him. _So you're aware that I know?_ He sneered beneath his golden helm. _Did you think I wouldn't notice?  
_  
She smiled, as though she knew what he was thinking.

xxxx

It was at that moment that Tabris, Misato, and Eris realized what was troubling them. At that moment, they noticed what Gendo already had. Untroubled by the euphoria of victory, the former Speaker had seen something they were just now coming to grips with.

Namely, Rei Ayanami.

Or rather, the lack thereof.

xxxx

High above in the tiny alcove, a subverted Minotaur's eye glowed a brilliant purple. Calus chuckled to himself, knowing that the fates of many hinged on this moment.

" ** _And here...we...GO._** "

xxxx

With sudden violence, Nula Sov reached up into the air, her palms glowing with black runes and a muted light. Before others could draw their weapons, before Gendo could unleash a fistful of lightning, she yanked _harshly_ , as though pulling on a rope.

With a hollow and almost watery _snap_ , a Warlock was removed from the folds between dimensions, reforming from pure Light into a more corporeal form as he smashed into the ground.

" **A clever ruse,** " said Nula. " **But not clever** _ **enough**_ **.** "

"The hell-?!" said someone. Possibly multiple someones.

Praedyth growled, glaring up at them all. "Forget about _me!_ FOCUS ON UNIT-01!"

Those words were stark and alarming, bringing a chill to the hearts of Misato and Eris as they turned-!

xxxx

Within the Core of Unit-01 - ignorant of the preceding events - Shinji Ikari sighed. "It's...over."

" _I don't know, I thought it was kind of anticlimactic._ "

"...seriously?"

" _Wouldn't it have been more fun if it had been just you and Oryx, mano-a-mano?_ "

"That's not my idea of fun."

" _But think of the DATA we could have gathered! The interactions of Light and Darkness that I measured just from this battle alone are-!_ "

Shinji shook his head, letting Yui ramble on to the point that it became a bunch of white noise. He quietly willed Unit-01's left hand to grip the corpse of Oryx by the shoulder, giving him leverage to pull his right arm out from the dead King's chest. "...it's time for some answers..." he murmured.

A white hand reached out from Oryx's chest, gripping _tightly_ onto Unit-01's arm; the sudden burst of motion did not escape the notice of the two Progenitors.

The Hunter's eyes widened in alarm, his gaze locked on the blackened void growing within the corpse's thoracic cavity; within that dark expanse, a pale face looked back at him with a wide and knowing smile.

" _I couldn't agree_ ** _more_** _, Ikari-kun._ "

The outraged roars of Zeruel and Tabris were outmatched by a rushing snarl of dark energy, consuming and overwhelming as the tides of the ocean.

xxxx

It happened in the briefest of moments: a hollow shriek accompanying a shadowy maw, opening from Oryx's corpse. It snapped down upon the Evangelion like jaws, drawing down to a pinpoint that vanished just as quickly. The tendrils of a wrathful Zeruel and the energy cross of Tabris pierced the empty space not a millisecond later, far too late to make a difference.

The motions and appearances of what just occurred were not lost on anyone.

Unit-01 had been taken.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Infinite Forest 3**

" _ **END OF SIMULATIONS**_ **"**

 **HARBINGER TRIALS HAVE CONCLUDED. SIMULANT BEHAVIORS ARE FULLY CATALOGUED AND CONGRUENT TO REALITY.**

 **ANOMALOUS TRIALS HAVE CONCLUDED. POTENTIAL SIMULANT BEHAVIORS ARE MAPPED UP TO THE THIRTIETH POWER IN BASE 10.**

 **'QURIA' TRIALS HAVE CONCLUDED. MULTIVERSAL LEVERAGE HAS PROVIDED SUFFICIENT DATA TO COMPENSATE FOR THE LOSS OF THE LOCAL VARIANT.**

 **'LIGHT' TRIALS HAVE CONCLUDED. ERROR BOUND OF PARACAUSAL MITIGATION HAS BEEN REDUCED TO 0.77%.**

 **'DARKNESS' TRIALS HAVE CONCLUDED. PARACAUSAL EFFECTS MAINTAIN A PROPORTION OF INTENT THAT CAN BE EXPLOITED. ERROR BOUND OF PARACAUSAL MITIGATION HAS BEEN REDUCED TO 0.02%.**

 **ONTOLOGICAL OBSERVER EFFECT HAS BEEN FULLY SIMULATED AND CATALOGUED.**

 **CONCLUSIONS:**

 **-PROBABILITY OF SATISFYING AT LEAST TWELVE VICTORY CONDITIONS IS 99%**  
 **-ONTOLOGICAL OBSERVER EFFECT SHALL BE UTILIZED EN MASSE**  
 **- ARGUS PERCEPTIVE SHALL BE DEPLOYED TO ALL COMBAT ZONES IN THE LOCAL SOL SYSTEM**

 **MESSAGE DELIVERED TO LOCAL AXIS MINDS: " PREPARE FOR OUR ARRIVAL."**

 **PANOPTES HAS LOGGED OFF**


	84. The Blasphemous Vision

(A/N: Incredibly long chapter incoming!)

xxxx

 **Grimoire** : **Ghost Fragment - The Battle for the Farm**

" _ **Damn Vex! Why is everything on fire?**_ **"**

 **"You saved my family, Guardian," said the Awoken man, holding a young girl in his arms. A tanned woman with dark hair quietly applied medicine to the girl's leg, which had been scarred by an errant shot from a slap rifle. "I would at least know the name of our savior!"**

 **"...I'm Nobody." Why couldn't they get the hint?**

 **"Please, sir!"**

 **The Voidwalker sighed, turning back towards the battle. An alcove in the side of a cliff wasn't exactly a good hiding spot, but it was better than nothing when genocidal machines were everywhere. His garb - robes fashioned to resemble an ancient monster costume called a ghillie suit, according to the Cryptarchy - didn't really help either. He was out of his damned element!**

 **"There there little Aya...it'll be fine," cooed the woman, wrapping the girl's leg with a serenity she didn't possess.**

 **He grimaced, raising his pulse rifle and opening fire on anything that turned towards them. No need to seek out attention when it would inevitably find them... _especially_ in light of the newcomers. First SIVA-enhanced machines, and now monstrous fusions of Vex and Hive?**

 **Even with Lord Shaxx drawing so much attention, there was no way they would be able to survive for long. They'd have to retreat, if only to save the lives that they could.**

 **"It's the end..." whispered the little girl, sounding surprisingly calm for someone so young. Her red eyes stared heavily at the burning Farm, rife with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. "It's the end of all things..."**

 **"There there, we will live," assured her mother.**

 **Not here, they wouldn't. "Come," he ordered, slowly moving along the base of the ridge. If they could make it past the perimeter and into the woods...then maybe they'd have a chance. "When I give the order, make a break for the forest."**

 **"And what about you?" asked the Awoken man.**

 **Nobody shrugged. "My job." Even if the odds were overwhelming, it would be better than just letting the rampaging machines have their way.**

 **Besides, he needed to find a better hiding spot to shoot from anyway.**

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

The instant after Unit-01 had been swallowed by the shadowy maw, Gendo Ikari unleashed a bolt of spiritually-enhanced lightning towards Nula Sov.

A hollow roar sounded as a transparent Blight surrounded the Deep's Incarnation, protecting her from the crackling Arc energy. Her hands were clasped together, as one concentrating in prayer. " **You will not get through to me.** "

"Give us _time_ ," snarled Misato Katsuragi, her knife burning with Solar energy. "WHERE'S SHINJI-KUN?!"

Nula Sov seemed rather unperturbed by the suddenly hostile Guardians, looking at her with expressions ranging from suspicion to utter outrage. Eris Morn, in particular, got as close as she could to Nula without physically touching the Blight. "Let him _go._ "

"Where have you taken Unit-01?" calmly asked the Emperor's Herald, standing stoically in front of the dimensional bubble. There was quite bit of spatial warping behind that Blight...but then again, that hadn't stopped Guardians in the past from applying excessive force. "Are you going to turn the Evangelion into one of your pawns?" He was momentarily grateful for the voice-alteration of the helm; the more authoritative the voice, the better. "Is this what it's all led to?"

"That would be very boring." Everyone glanced up towards Toland, who slowly descended towards them. The somewhat-intangible Warlock tilted his head, coming off as a curious child more than anything else. "And after everything that she's been through, a _boring_ outcome would be absolutely unacceptable."

" **Unusual terminology...but an accurate sentiment.** " Nula Sov smiled lightly. " **The Original simply desired a place where they could talk in private.** "

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

Shinji Ikari blinked. _Where...where am I?_

Unit-01 seemed to be standing above an ocean of pure blackness, its surface nigh-impossible to distinguish; high above, a milky film separated a starry sky, showing shades of orange and turquoise. Great pillars of shadow - looking like ink - soared upward, visibly impacting the heavens like growths...or parasites. "What...what is this place?"

" _Somewhere...in-between?_ " offered Yui Ikari. " _The balance between Light and Darkness is surprisingly even._ "

" _Why would it not?_ "

Unit-01 - standing on air? - slowly turned, facing the white Giant with wings. "...Ayanami."

The feminine colossus smiled, walking slowly along the choppy surface of the waters. Her fairy-like wings twitched with seeming anticipation.

" _In a paracausal reality, metaphors can take on a tangible meaning. How this place appears corresponds, in some measure, to our world...but the interpretation can differ._ "

" _Well,_ my _interpretation is that your metaphors need to be less ambiguous._ "

"...Ayanami." He paused. "Rei...why did you bring us here?"

" _To talk in private. We have many things to discuss, you and I._ "

Rei Ayanami slowly raised her hand, bringing it towards Unit-01's chest.

Shinji willed himself to be calm, to not retaliate. _If she wanted to attack, she would have done so by now._

(He had asked about Rei's plan. The Speaker - his father - responded with his typical tone. "That is a question I've pondered for the longest time; she has no compunction against using whatever means are available to her to advance her Grand Design or Blasphemous Vision or _whatever_ she feels like calling it at the time. Working with Nokris, or with the Vex...it doesn't matter. But the damned thing is, she's clearly shown a fondness for humanity, based on all the various reports of the Stranger's intervention in various events on behalf of the City and its people.")

The white Giant's hand pressed against the breastplate of his Evangelion, right over where the Core was.

("Now you understand why I have worked so delicately as far as she's concerned. She may be fond of humanity by all appearances...but she makes big moves, has agents enacting her will all throughout time and space, and has empowered herself with the might of _two_ Hive deities." His father slowly turned; not for the first time, he wished he didn't wear those damn glasses, so he could actually see what the man was actually _thinking_. "She is dangerous.")

He tightened his hands.

" _...ooh, that feels tingly._ "

Yui's comment elicited a confused blink. "What do you...oh." He saw what she was referring to; a white substance was slowly worming its way into Unit-01's Core, somehow phasing through armor, flesh, and crystallized soulstuff. He gulped nervously, quietly bringing a hand down to the knife that was sheathed on his hip. The pasty material reformed, taking a humanoid shape...and then, underwent a seamless color shift that was startling in its consistency. "...hi."

Red eyes - only two - looked at him warmly, with blue hair in a familiar bob cut. Her uniform was that familiar Plug Suit of black-on-white, which - next to her school uniform - dominated all of his memories of her from the Time Before. "Hello, Ikari-kun." She took him in at a glance. "You look well."

He briefly glanced down at his armor: a worn set of dim blue and gray color with slim plating and spiked forearm guards, accompanied by a number of sashes affixed to his waist. They would've come across as Titan Marks if they didn't bear the many colors and symbols of every single Fallen House. "It was..."

("A gift, before we set out for Saturn, yes?" He quietly ran a hand over the material, wondering why Variks had made this for him. "Tokens of gratitude. Zeruel liked my idea, and demanded that all other Houses comply. Sign of things to come, one way or another, yes? A Guardian, willingly bearing our standards alongside his own!" He blinked; if that was the case, then it wouldn't really matter if _he_ wore it; when he was piloting Unit-01, nobody would be able to see him. "Time constraints, Ikari. If you so desire, we can look into accessorizing your Evangelion later. I'm aware of what you Hunters are like." Hey, wait a minute...)

"...a gift. From the Eliksni."

"And yet you still wear the Cloak of the Evangelion."

"...so?"

(Master Rahool's words, at the time, didn't affect him to the degree they should have; the curse of limited memory, in those early days. And yet, after placing the Cloak of the Evangelion around his shoulders...he felt that it was a familiar weight. One that he bore regardless of his feelings on the matter.)

"Even now, centuries later, Evangelion is inseparable from your existence."

" _...so, is there a point to this? Because this is-_ "

Yui's prompted Rei to snap her fingers. The voice of his Ghost was cut off in mid-sentence, as though a TV had been muted. "There."

"What did you do?"

"I have sequestered her spirit. She can perceive us...but is unable to communicate with us." The blunette smiled. "After all, the body of your Evangelion is built from the flesh of Nokris...and I have assumed everything that she was. I...wish to speak to you, without interruption."

On the one hand, it was a blatant show of power, one that made him wary. On the other hand...his mother would be kept quiet, at least for a little while. "You haven't...hurt her, right?"

"No. That would be counterproductive."

"...okay then."

"...before we begin...there is something I wish to do. Something I have abstained from."

"And what would that-?" His question was cut short as Rei lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug.

xxxx

Yui 'watched' these events, metaphysically humming to herself. _Well, that was rude._

Silence.

 _...why am I feeling the desire to reciprocate an embrace with my son? I don't even have arms!  
_  
Well, she _sort_ of did as Unit-01, but not in her Ghost form...wait, would it be possible to have a Ghost Shell with arms? What about a Ghost Shell that could fire tiny guns? Or one that could wear a tiny _lab coat?!_

 _Hmm. This will require additional thought._

xxxx

(It was the night before the operation against the Fiftieth Ahamkara. She had asked him for a favor; the First Child rarely asked him for anything, and so he had agreed. The feeling of cold lips upon his own - his first kiss! - rendered him speechless, even as her normally pale cheeks blushed a faint red. "I see...so that is what a kiss is like." Nothing else would come of it, for her death came the very next day.)

A memory of what had been...and what could have been. Shinji slowly returned the embrace, bitterly comparing the knowledge of what he knew about her with his fond memories of the First Child. _To father...to Misato...all of that happened centuries ago._ To him, it had been less than _three._ "...you abstained from this..." The mental wheels quietly turned. "...I've met some of your iterations, haven't I?" That's how his father and mother had referred to them, anyway.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Aria Yamine, who you fought alongside against Soma...and her Ghost, as well. The Ghost of Naoko Akagi. Master Nami, of the Cryptarchy. Little Aya, who you saved on your first mission with Eriana-3 and Vell Tarlowe. There were others, in less consequential positions, who saw you from afar."

Shinji inhaled, fighting down the impulse to reproach her. Mostly because of a particular suspicion he had. "...my father knew, didn't he?"

"He knew of a few. Aria Yamine was one of them."

 _Of course. Of course he lied._ He was so damn tired of it all. "...please...tell me..." He slowly - gently - pushed her back, imploring her with his eyes. At least, he hoped so. "... _why?_ " Why do all of this? Why work with the Vex? Why cooperate with Nokris? Why have such a complex and convoluted back-and-forth relationship with his father? Why was he so _important_ to her Vision?

Rei smiled. The air around them began to waver, as the soul of Ayanami imposed an image upon them both. Deep in the back of his mind, he could now hear the faint hints of two songs overlapping each other, strangely calming yet frightening. He wasn't sure why. "It all began..." He saw a planet that looked like Earth...out of which emerged a giant, _naked_ Rei Ayanami. "...with a dream."

Shinji stared flatly as the titanic goddess sprouted wings, holding a black sphere between her hands that began to glow with millions and millions of tiny red motes. "...that's a weird dream."

" _Life_ is weird," remarked Rei, watching as the false image played itself out. "Even the most mundane of people have a certain ounce of strangeness, simply because they are _alive_. The dead, by comparison, are mundane."

"That's..." Shinji trailed off as he watched the naked colossus suddenly spurt blood from her neck, as if an invisible blade had sliced it open. _Ew._ "...a little morbid."

"Perhaps." Rei Ayanami snapped her fingers, and a dizzying array of images flickered in front of his eyes, of events that seemed so achingly familiar - a massive underground fortress in Japan, Unit-01 walking the earth, the uniforms of NERV, the tense yet quaint domestic life under Misato-san's roof - and yet so unnervingly different. Instead of Ahamkara and their Vassals, the Evangelions faced seemingly giant versions of the Fallen; instead of being located primarily in Europe, Unit-02 fought alongside Unit-01 and Unit-00; instead of killing the Hikari family because of his own rage, instead of watching an enthralled Toji Suzuhara kill Kensuke Aida, instead of having to end Toji's life _himself_...they had lived; instead of an enigmatic Tabrix named Variks, he appeared to be an abnormal human with great power, one that ended up dying in Unit-01's hands. By the end, there were flashes of pain and agony and utter _madness_...until there was nothing but cold despair, and a wrathful wish to end _**everything**_ _._ "In all fairness, my own existence was morbid, by your standards. And this dream was no different."

He gulped. "...what was it?"

"A dream of another world. Another timeline, so far separated from ours that entire histories were different: no Nokris, no Ahamkara, no fateful visit from the _Traveler_. And yet certain things still remained: NERV. SEELE. Evangelion." Rei snapped her fingers again, and the images went dark. "What you witnessed is beyond even my reach, even when I was still able to access the Vex Gate Network...such was its paracausal magnitude, that nothing could be done to access it. And yet it left ripples upon reality...ripples that I felt. Ripples that unsettled me greatly, leaving the seeds of an idea that were, at the time, ludicrous." Her smile was queer in its softness, even as she spoke of a timeline that - from all appearances - had ended poorly for a lot of people. "Imagine my surprise, not several years later, when _you_ \- that sad child from my dreams - arrived to become the Pilot of Unit-01. Imagine my shock, as you managed to work your way into my heart...and that strange idea no longer seemed so strange...but that story's ending was just as sad."

There was a flash, as light congealed into yet another scene above him.

 _"_ ** _...you're not replaceable, Ayanami. NEVER forget that._** _" The First Child grimaced, trying to will Unit-00 to move, why weren't the legs_ regrowing?! _She watched in befuddled silence as Unit-01 turned to face the great beast, rife with scales and teeth and fire. She watched - why could she do nothing but WATCH?! - as Evangelion and Ahamkara fought to the death. Literally. The beast fell, beheaded...but so did the Invincible Ikari, his mighty weapon pierced through the Core. And finally, she screamed._

It was an unnerving reversal, of what he had experienced.

"I was...sorrowful. And angry."

Another flash.

 _She faced the Source of her very being...the Source of Evangelion. The Source of the Ahamkara. "_ ** _Such a shame,_** _" hissed the white Giant, watching her with a triad of burning eyes. "_ ** _This world showed such promise...perhaps it is time to start anew, and find a more prosperous path._** _" It was because of Nokris that Ikari-kun was dead. "_ ** _You look at me with such hatred, tiny child! Do you wish to embrace the Sword Logic of my beloved King?_** _" Her answer was to unleash the full wrath of Unit-00, as all things vanished in a haze of rage and anguish._

"I did not take it well."

"...I can't blame you." How could he, when he himself had been no better? "What...what happened next?"

"The world had been rendered a waste by the Cataclysm. The Great Hunt ended in failure, as SEELE unleashed Instrumentality. Humanity was unmade...and only I, who bore the fullness of Nokris's soul after defeating her, survived. Armed with the full might of the Traveler, the Nine took to the stars, to begin remaking the universe in their image...and so I wondered. And pondered. And then..."

Another flash.

 _One day, the dead world inexplicably bore patches of bronze and brass, and great citadels began to appear. Humanoid machines, with glowing red eyes, dotted the landscape. They struck first; she felt it proper to retaliate with Unit-00. Thus was planet Earth witness to war between the Vex and the Successor of Nokris._

"Are you surprised? Things were not always so amicable between myself and the Vex Collective...well, I suppose they are not amicable anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"In time, Ikari-kun...in time."

Another flash.

 _"We have fought each other for years, to no end," she said, speaking to a gigantic Minotaur that seethed with the weight of existence. "But I think we can help each other. Your Pattern has never encountered something like Evangelion...and you will inevitably face the Nine." It was something that had niggled at her, for so long...perhaps this was why she had witnessed that world, so long ago? To give her the drive she needed to do what was necessary? "In exchange for Unit-00, born of Nokris, born of_ ** _me_** _...you will grant me to power to travel through time." And thus did she and Atheon have an accord._

"...so that's how it started?"

"That was how it began...the first seeds of my Grand Design, my noble Vision, that strange and foreign idea."

"And what idea would that be?"

Another flash.

 _It had worked. She had emerged into her own past, standing in front of the tube that bore her younger self. Overwriting one's own timeline...was the stuff of fiction. Yet the universe was so much bigger than mere fiction. With a mere thought, she implanted her memories into the child's head...and there was understanding. There was_ wisdom. _"I see, now..." muttered the younger girl. "I will do better. For his sake."_

"The idea that in one world, I tried to do right by the one who showed me happiness...yet failed. The idea that, with enough work...I could do even better, and ensure a happier world."

Shinji blinked. He tried to compare those words with what we knew of her now...and promptly pulled up a mental error message. "And how did you get from that to **_here?_** "

"I had to learn more. I needed to understand more about the universe," said Rei. "About the nature of the Light, and the Darkness. About the nature of the Vex...and of the Hive...and of the Traveler. For that...I went further back, before the time of humanity...to my origin. To Nokris."

Another flash.

 _She set foot upon the Black Moon, hurtling through the darkness of space. The Bride of Oryx looked upon her with an expression akin to...amusement. "_ ** _You seem...familiar, but I know I have never seen you before. Are you here to entertain me?_** _" She spoke, and relayed her tale. By the end, the Hive deity laughed. "_ ** _What a precocious child! I shall adopt you as my own...you will make for a satisfying child, to please my Worm._** _" Above the chamber, a sinuous serpent glanced down...and smiled._

"Her perspective was...enlightening."

"That's not a word I would use. She's the Source of the _Ahamkara._ "

"Knowledge is knowledge, Ikari-kun. She provided much insight into the nature of the Hive, and the Worm Gods. She disclosed her own interest in the Vex, thanks to their war with the Hive. And of course, there was much discussion of the Sky, and the Deep. The universe had become a place altogether grander...brighter...and yet deeper, and darker."

Another flash.

 _Eva, the Profane Worm, looked upon her with a beastly grin. No longer interested in her status as a child of Nokris, the Worm God demanded that Nokris obey her nature, and have more children. She took the choice out of their hands, by crushing her with a swift snap of her jaws._

Shinji winced. "You...died?"

"Even in my first life, I had a number of clones. Death was not unfamiliar...and with a greater understanding of my nature, my experiences filtered through my soul. After all, spirit can cross even time and space...and the Original is the Original, even in another timeline."

Another flash.

 _She was sprinting through the woods, as part of a mandated exercise regiment by Dr. Naoko Akagi. It also masked the blinding headache pounding through her head, as a multitude of strange and foreign experiences began drilling into her mind, taking up residence alongside the mundane. She would endure...and she would adapt._

"In those days, early on...I focused on more selfish pleasures."

Another flash.

 _Her knowledge of the future remained with the clone designated as the First Child. Youthful petulance, in hindsight; she could barely disguise her glee as Shinji Ikari entered the classroom for the first time._

"You would have found that iteration's behavior to be very uncharacteristic."

"...so? Did you try to change things?"

"In a relatively boorish way, so to speak. The Ahamkara were similar in many ways. I revealed the truth of who LILITH was to you and Misato Katsuragi. We conspired to crush her, and then defeat SEELE before they could become the Nine. The Cataclysm was cut short. The Traveler returned to Earth. It seemed to be the beginning of a Golden Age."

Another flash.

 _She watched from afar - through mind and spirit - as the First Child pursued a relationship with the Third. It filled her heart with content...a content that was ruthlessly quashed by the Worm God that had taken up residence within her soul. With Nokris's death, Eva had claimed her as her own. And, as she had so gleefully told her, her nature was of Devotion...and Sacrifice. So devoted she was to Ikari-kun...but when was the last time she had sacrificed anything?_

"It was not to be. Crota emerged from the Moon. The Traveler fled. Mankind...was not prepared."

Shinji looked upon the image as it transformed, showcasing an Earth being purged by emerald fire; the God-Knight ripped and roared, his Hive descending upon all population centers. He grimaced at the sight of Evangelions falling against the Eater of Hope. "...we didn't have all of our experience of fighting the Hive...or the experience we now have as Guardians."

"I refused to accept this outcome. For your happiness to be once more denied, after yet another war...I refused. And so I sought out the Vex once more. I found them on Venus."

Another flash.

 _"I have come to have a word with you," she declared to Atheon. "You may not remember me...but in another timeline, you gave me the power to travel through time." Time's Conflux glanced down at her, as though befuddled by her audacity. After all, it was not everyday that someone stormed the Vault of Glass on their own...well, so to speak. She had brought a few clones along. This time, one of her iterations would possess the power, to minimize the risk to her overall being. "I have knowledge of the Hive that you may be interested in."_

"And so it continued. The Vex found my knowledge useful...and so I gained the power to time travel once more. I tried to exhaust all possibilities in this timeline, living out the rest of my days to try and ascertain more about my existence...to try and understand what I truly wanted to accomplish. Eventually, I was devoured by my Worm, unable to sufficiently satisfy my nature...but my time-traveling iteration...the first in the line of many Strangers...had already begun the process anew. And so I overwrote my timeline...and began again, memorizing the constants, and tweaking the variables."

The images flashed by more quickly, of lifetimes that were similar in many ways and yet different in others. Some made it past the Collapse, into the ages of the Risen. Some did not. But she was methodical, always seeking out the Vex once she fully succeeded Nokris, _always_ obtaining the power to travel through time...all so that she could begin the cycle anew, with another Stranger, even as the current one acted throughout time and space according to her designs. "It took a dozen timelines before I understood enough about the universe to know what I wanted...to know what had to be done."

"...and what was that?" he pointedly asked. "Everything that you've done...everything you've been accused of doing... _why_ was it necessary?"

"...tell me, Ikari-kun. Why do you think the Light and the Darkness war with each other? Why do you think there is such enmity between Formless and Form? Why do the Sky and the Deep present themselves as mutually exclusive?" She smiled. "Evangelion was the key to that realization, that coexistence was possible. It was only a matter of finding out how to accomplish it...and to do so while protecting the humanity that you always ended up defending."

"That's..." Ambitious? Heavy? Vaguely bewildering, because honestly, there was still the underlying question of _motive_. What did she get out of doing all of this?! "...a lot to juggle."

"If there is one thing I learned from Professor Ikari early on, it's how to stay focused on one's own goals, to the exclusion of everything else...and I do mean _everything._ "

 _...damn it, father._ Shinji shook his head, letting the bitterness wash away. "My father said you were dangerous."

"He's right."

"But he still worked with you."

"Because I was useful to him. I tolerated it, because _he_ was useful to me. Even though he would rather see me dead, now."

It hurt, to see her adopt that sort of callously mercenary attitude. "But why Gendo Ikari? Why work so closely with my father, if you knew he was going to turn against you?"

"You underestimate the convenience of a 'reset' button...but most importantly, it was because his motives were predictable. He was obsessed with Unit-01...with Yui Ikari, and making her whole. Even in spite of his paranoia...that made him simple to exploit."

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

Gendo Ikari quietly prodded at the transparent Blight protecting Nula Sov from everyone else. "...it could be as simple a matter as brute force."

" **Even if you break through, you will not get to them.** "

There was a looming presence; everyone turned to the left edge of the Threshold, where Zeruel stared with great menace.

++ _ **OVERWHELMING FIREPOWER CAN CHANGE MANY ANSWERS**_ ++

He held up a razor-sharp tendril.

- _ **CHOOSE WISELY**_ -

" **Again...even if you kill me, it won't get you to them. Besides...don't you have something more important to attend to?** "

"What do you-?" Fenchurch's question was interrupted by a near-silent shimmer of Light from the Traveler; beyond its closest hemisphere - beyond the edge where reality bled into the metaphysical space of the Ascendant Realm - the faint shapes of manifold vessels could be seen. "Ah. Right. Gigantic war ongoing."

"Even with the fall of their King, the Hive will not rest," growled Eris.

Zeruel huffed, turning towards the quiet form of Tabris.

++ _ **DO WHAT YOU MUST, MY KIN**_ ++

- _ **I SHALL PROTECT THE GREAT MACHINE**_ -

The Progenitor of House Zeruel moved, soaring into space with deadly intent. ++ **But of course.** ++ As Tabris spoke, he stepped forward, slowly shrinking down; his golden shine dimmed, and only Variks stood in his place. The Tabrix quietly walked up towards the shadowy energy field, a remorseful smile on his face. "Variks watched you grow. Watched you become beloved Princess of the Reef, yes?"

" **Sentimentality will not get you anywhere, Variks the Loyal.** "

"I did not think it would...but Variks is still sad, regardless. Not all sentimental feelings are inherently manipulative."

"...could you tell us exactly what young Ikari and Ayanami are discussing?" inquired Osiris, peering intently at the Deep's Incarnation. "Given her nature...and given how _many_ other selves she possessed...simply talking to him would have been simple. Trite. It can't just be the presence of Unit-01, either, because it is now bound to his Ghost...there was something else that kept you from acting."

" **You are correct, Vanguard Commander.** "

xxxx

With a sound akin to thunder and shattered glass, the Angel of Might erupted back into physical space, staring upon the great battle. The vessels of the Hive and their war-moons were all surging towards the Dreadnaught, where the Great Machine now rested. The fleets of the Eliksni had all rearranged themselves to protect it, fighting furiously against the horde.

++ _ **THEY NEVER REST**_ ++

There was the screaming presence of two monsters, crashing along the Traveler; Zeruel stared as a six-armed Giant - the crimson Evangelion - raised a many-limbed Ogre above its head. With a horrific roar that he felt more than heard, the Progenitor watched as Unit-02 brought the Ogre down on its knee, nearly snapping it in half. " **AND** ** _STAY_** **DOWN!** " howled the Pilot of the weapon, punting the dead beast into space. After the corpse crashed into the side of a Hive warship, the Evangelion turned its green gaze towards him. " **And where in the Hell have YOU been?!** "

- _ **KILLING THE GOD-KING OF THE HIVE**_ -

" **Feh. Figures I'd miss out on** ** _that_** **. Just playing defense with a bunch of** verdammt **fleets, no big deal!** " griped Asuka-3. " **Where's everyone else?** "

++ _ **I AM HERE TO DEFEND THE GREAT MACHINE**_ ++

++A TITANIC BATTLE-  
-COME TO A GLORIOUS END!++  
++YET SCHEMES AND MYSTERIES-  
-REMAIN TO BE UNVEILED++

- _ **OUR KIN ARE PONDERING THE ACTIONS OF REI AYANAMI**_ -

++ _ **AND WHAT THEIR CONSEQUENCES ARE**_ ++

" **...that name...** " There was the pause, of one in the midst of recollection. " **Hold on...last I heard that was...wait just a** ** _DAMN_** **second. What does the First Child and the Pilot of Unit-00 have to do with ANY of this?! She died back in the First Cataclysm!** "

- _ **YOU ARE WOEFULLY UNINFORMED**_ -

" **Would be just my luck.** " The Crimson Giant leapt up, landing atop Zeruel's head; the Evangelion begun to surge with a Solar aura, filling him with a familiar warmth. " **Figure I'll get an answer during the inevitable debriefing, so let's just focus on breaking their everything!** "

Zeruel huffed, accepting the offered Light as blessed flames roiled over his flesh.

++ _ **WELL SPOKEN!**_ ++

With mighty roars, Progenitor and Evangelion - akin to fiery comets - rushed forward to meet the zealous Hive head-on.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

The images continued to flash by, of timelines that encroached upon more recognizable territory, well into the City Age, where the Fallen raged and Guardians roamed the countryside. Even so, the sheer enormity of it forced Shinji Ikari to stop. "...Ayanami."

"Yes?"

"You never told of your Grand Design...or of your 'Blasphemous Vision'. Not its ultimate goal, anyway, according to my father." The Hunter wearily looked into the eyes of someone who had lived through hundreds - nay, _thousands_ \- of timelines, each one corresponding with iterations ranging anywhere from the dozens to the thousands. The sheer disparity of experience and knowledge relative to him - a mere _teenager!_ \- was staggering. "...what is it?"

"...I suppose it would be best to cut to the chase," admitted the ancient being. "Forgive me. I rarely have the chance to share my experiences with a sympathetic ear."

 _I'm not sure I would call myself sympathetic.  
_  
"After many years of trial, and error, and in-depth research into the nature of the Light and the Darkness...I concluded that events had to be arranged in a particular manner, to accomplish my goal. Certain pieces had to be in place."

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

"And what pieces would those be?" demanded Zavala.

" **Shinji Ikari, resurrected as a Guardian, bound to the Light. Unit-01, active and in his hands. A pure manifestation of Light, on the level of what you Fallen call 'Progenitors', if not more.** "

"...Ikari was granted the Traveler's favor on Mercury," murmured Variks.

" **The Original was aware the moment it happened.** "

Gendo, face still hidden by the golden helm, tried to think of what use she would get out of those, beyond the merely obvious. _There had to be reason she never told me. There must be more._ "And the others?"

xxxx

"As far as the Darkness was concerned...it would seem relatively simple, yet no less difficult. The throne of the Taken King, the greatest known icon of the Deep, had to be emptied...and for that, Oryx had to die. His mantle needed to be within my hands, one way or another...and I would work with whoever I needed in order to get to that point. Your father, Nokris, the Vex...it mattered not to me."

Shinji frowned. "And how exactly do I play into that?"

"Ikari-kun...have you not realized it, yet? How else do you think a war between the Light and the Darkness would come to an end?"

xxxx

"...that's a lot of power to gather," remarked Chief, looking stoically at the Deep's Incarnation. "Who would wield it?"

"Who indeed?" knowingly said Toland.

Gendo froze. _Wait. She couldn't...could she?_ The very idea sounded ludicrous on its very face...and yet, if _she_ was the one to wield the power, there would have been far fewer restrictions. Far fewer loopholes and logistical issues to deal with. In addition, given what he knew of her personality, and her apparent fixation...it made a fitting sort of sense. _But why? Why HIM?  
_  
A low giggle came from Nula Sov. " **I take it you realize it now, Gendo Ikari.** " She looked right at him, eyes glowing with the satisfaction of a long-awaited payoff. " **There was only one timeline that the Original tried being completely honest with you, about the truth of the Vision. Your reaction in that timeline taught me something very valuable: in spite of your callous ways and manipulative schemes...deep down, the only thing that competes with your adoration of Yui Ikari...is your** ** _fear_** **.** "

"...and what fear might you be talking about?"

" **The fear of your son.** "

"Ridiculous," he bluffed.

" **If he were to be in a position where power is not an obstacle? Where society and rank are mere trifles? If he were to be truly unfettered?** "

He did not answer.

"...what is she talking about?" asked Eris Morn.

"The apotheosis. The summit. The zenith!" exclaimed Toland. "The utter ascendancy of a simple soul to a place beyond comprehension."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari stared, conscious of the Light stirring with his S2 Engine. "...what are you saying?"

The blunette smiled, her body glowing with the brilliant yet shadowy aura of the Darkness, the same power that Oryx had wielded so cavalierly. "In that dream...that dream of another world...at the end of everything, a girl named Rei granted a boy named Shinji the power to determine the fate of all humanity. To become their god, so to speak." The utter conviction and mad audacity shined through her eyes, almost _triumphantly._ "She was not wrong to give him that power. But _she didn't go far ENOUGH._ "

"...what?" Had he heard her right?

"The essence of the Deep: a protean formlessness, trying to figure out what it wants to be, cutting away anything and everything that stands in its way, unbound and free...epitomized by the power to Take." In her palm, a dark orb of hateful flame manifested, a many-layered Blight of pitch black. "The essence of the Sky: an orderly form, providing structure and stability to the unenlightened, willingly bound and yet all the more versatile because of the constraints...epitomized by the power to Give." She gestured at him. "There is a push and pull to both things, Ikari-kun. All individuals are finite, and thus cannot give forever...and yet this universe is also finite, and so one cannot take forever, either. It is a war of philosophy, a War of Ideas...and one that will never end, so long as they remain at an impasse." The Successor of Nokris smiled, her two eyes glittering with joy. "There must be balance."

"...and this hasn't been done before?"

"The Light and the Darkness are diametrically opposed. Not just on a physical level, but on a metaphysical level as well."

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

"Such a plan is heavily flawed," remarked Ikora, quietly pacing. "We've seen what happens to Guardians who are Taken: they break down. The Light and the Darkness, with nowhere to go but the Guardian's body, mutually annihilate each other."

" **If it were just Shinji Ikari, yes. But he is not alone, is he?** "

"...the bond with Unit-01," muttered Eris Morn, her stance becoming tense. "That...that would be enough, wouldn't it?"

"And the map has finally been drawn!" exclaimed Toland, walking along the edge of a nearby pillar.

" **Evangelion alone is a creation that straddles the threshold between the Light and the Darkness. But there must be symmetry.** "

xxxx

"And you think that _I'm_ the one to do it." He _had_ heard her right.

"Yes." When his silence persisted, she continued, "I have scoured the knowledge of Nokris time and time again, and witnessed many conflicts through the far reaches of the Vex Gate Network. The Light and the Darkness are everywhere, and yet they are not the only powers in existence. Their eternal parity is why other threats will remain...but it would not be so, if these two became harmonious."

"Why?"

"Because ultimately, everyone answers to an authority of sorts...be it a person, or their conscious, or some other form. For the Hive, the zealous crusaders of the Darkness, it would be their Worm Gods. For the Guardians, it's the Vanguard. For us, in the days of the Cataclysm, it was NERV...or, more specifically, it was Professor Ikari."

"...I didn't respect his authority," he admitted. "Not by the end." Even though he had feared the man greatly early on, his bitterness had more than matched it by the time he had died against Nokris.

"That didn't render his authority any less _real._ "

...okay, she had a point there.

"There _must_ be an absolute Authority. An unimpeachable Sovereign. A being that can encompass opposites and endure all things. A god that stands above all kings and emperors, and yet wouldn't think twice about helping the lowliest of creatures." Her smile was absolutely beautiful. "And that, Ikari-kun...must be you."

He looked at her petite and joyous face...and then looked down at the orb of seething power within her hands. "...no. I refuse."

"You refuse?" calmly inquired Rei. She didn't sound shocked, or surprised.

"Of...of course I do!" yelled Shinji. "Why would I ever want that power? I had a hard enough time with being an Evangelion Pilot! Then I wake up with _superpowers_ , which a lot of people in this time apparently use to kill each other in crazier and crazier ways while calling it training!"

xxxx

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Shaxx - smashing through the Vex with Fists of Havoc - sneezed.

The ensuing lightning bolt smashed through a line of SIVA-enhanced Goblins.

The Lord of the Crucible chortled. "HA! I love it!"

xxxx

"But I made do, and was actually glad to be a proverbial grunt! I actually _enjoyed_ just going out and gathering resources! But...I couldn't escape Evangelion...and once I got back into Unit-01, everything just kept _escalating_."

"And yet you fought anyway."

"Of course I did...I wouldn't forgive myself otherwise." To have the power he did, and not use it for the protection of others? It would be a betrayal of everyone he had failed in the First Cataclysm. "But it wasn't enough. The Traveler offered even _more_."

"You accepted that, did you not?"

"Because it promised I would still be _me!_ " Even then, it was something that he now doubted, after the sheer ordeal he had endured to accept the S2 Engine into his body. Although he hadn't felt _different_ upon awakening...the utter ease with which he had outpaced Dominus Ghaul betrayed that. "If I were to take that... _thing,_ " he growled, pointing at the Blight within her hands, "then I _know_ I won't be the same...because you wouldn't be making a big deal out of it otherwise. So my answer is _no._ " He would do without, no matter what would come. "I'll face the future with my comrades...with my friends. _Together._ "

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

Misato Katsuragi laughed in Nula Sov's face. "Boy, you must be _really_ damn delusional if you think Shinji-kun will accept your stupid _bargain._ " Nula Sov titled her head, evoking the image of a confused puppy. The Iron Lady wasn't buying it. "I may not have been fighting by his side as much I did in his early days as a Guardian, but I think I've got a pretty good handle on his personality. He _hated_ being an Evangelion Pilot."

"A very counterproductive mentality."

"I'm sorry _Toland_ , but did I invite you into this conversation?!" Misato's outrage promptly silenced him for a time, allowing her to turn back to the dark girl. "He's always come through when it absolutely counted most...but _never_ at the cost of who he was. To accept the power you're describing would be a betrayal of who he is as a _person_...even if God HIMSELF offered him the keys to Heaven, he would run away as _fast as he could._ "

" **That is an unusual analogy.** "

"Is it? If you've got the keys to somewhere, you get to choose who gets in and who gets out...and Shinji-kun wouldn't want to make that decision. He would never want to _be_ the one to make that decision. He's humble like that."

Nula was silent...for about five minutes. " **You are correct, Lady Katsuragi. But you forgot one thing...if it meant protecting those he loves, Shinji Ikari would damn himself to the darkest pits.** "

The Guardians around the transparent Blight went tense. "Is that a _threat?_ " growled Saint-14.

" **I am not threatening you.** "

"...that wasn't what he asked." Taox quietly looked at the shadowy creature, three eyes glittering with something akin to...horrified nostalgia. "...if not you, then..."

"...no." Osiris's brows suddenly rose. "The _Vex_..." He darted over to the edge of the Blight, glaring at the former Princess. "What are you planning?!"

" **Nothing, Commander Osiris. By this point, the Hex of the Baris Analytic and the rest of the Collective are beyond our influence.**"

 _...those hybrids. Those abominations!_ "What are they going to do?!" demanded Eris.

" **What they have always done: fulfill the Pattern. No matter the cost. At this moment, swathes of Earth are being razed by the Orion Assertive,**" she calmly said, purposely ignoring the expressions of alarm amongst everyone. " **But something even greater is coming.** "

xxxx

"...I am glad, Ikari-kun," admitted Rei with a smile. "I know you are not the sort to accept power without good cause."

"And why would I ever want to accept _that?_ "

"If the threat to Earth...to humanity...to your _comrades_...if it was great enough, then you would do so."

Shinji stared, slowly working his jaw. _Did she just...what is she saying?_ "...you're threatening them."

"I am not in a position where that is necessary," she disclosed. "Did you know that I left an iteration within the Vex Gate Network itself? To commune with the Vex, and provide a means by which we could communicate? After the loss of the Exo Stranger...that connection went dim. Quiet. It has been quite a while since she even a whisper of thought and intention trickled into my soul...but not anymore."

"...what are you saying?!" he asked, trying to fight the rising swell of tension and panic within his chest.

"The _Infinite Mind_ is about to return, to unleash total annihilation upon all of us."

"Then we have to stop it!"

"Why would I? I'm _counting on it._ "

xxxx

/En route to Nessus's Core, the Pyramidion/

" _Beep._ "

"Bah, you've been complaining about sensations of inevitable doom for the last ten minutes!" griped Asher. "Who do you think you are, _Cayde-6?!_ "

" **Although your prognostications may have merit, such a descriptor is one to avoid! Do not be a Cayde Unit!** ** _NO one wants to be a Cayde Unit,_** " said Failsafe.

"So, if your Ghost is starting to panic, should we send you back?" asked Omar Agah. "Would hate for you to overexert yourself."

Asher snorted. "He is merely complaining about the odd sensation within our radiolaria! It has been occurring for the past ten minutes, now."

"...and you didn't think to inform us?" asked Shin Malphur.

"If you fear that I am beginning to _turn_ , then fret not! The sensation to convert everything to the Vex's Pattern is _much_ more distinctive, akin to saltwater running through my capillaries! _This_ , on the other hand, is akin to anesthetic jelly rubbing up against my muscles."

"That seems...weirdly specific," said Sai Mota.

" _Beep._ "

The partially-converted Warlock snorted. "I am as accurate as I need to be, and nothing less!"

"Well, if you end up going robot zombie on us, I'll make sure to donate your body to _Wille._ For science, of course," joked Ana Bray.

" _ **IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I HAVE FELT A SIMILARLY NUMBING SENSATION!**_ " exclaimed Safeguard.

" _ **IT IS QUITE DISCONCERTING!**_ " chimed Foolproof.

The Guardians all took a subtle step away from the Vex; as best they could, anyway, for being on a bronze disc descending through a tube of translucent blue energy. "...you're not going to go rogue on us, are you?" Sloane slowly crackled her knuckles.

" _ **IF I START BEING MEAN, FEEL FREE TO DESTROY US!**_ " said the excitable Harpy. " _ **I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE A BAD FRIEND, AFTER ALL!**_ "

" _ **Hey buster, you don't get to perform sacrificial plays without our say-so.**_ "

" _Beep!_ "

"Stay focused!" shouted Eriana-3. "We're getting close." The tube around them began to dissipate, even as the platform continued to descend. Far below, layers of bronze walkways and brass cubes led to a series of Vex Gate portals, bordered by shining confluxes; however, one particular portal was massive, triangular and shining with a fractal glow. Even further down into the great expanse - an immense, spherical cavern, illuminated by flickering squares of yellow - was a Hydra of _gargantuan_ proportions, bound within a hexagonal bipyramid shell; streams of Arc energy connected from its vertices towards the outer portions of Nessus's core. "Asher: assessment?"

"Hmm. There has been much theorizing about the interior of planets converted by the Vex. It seems that Osiris's hypothesis of a singular entity becoming a sort of planetary core for the local network has some merit!"

" _ **HIS NAME IS ARGOS. HE'S GRUMPY,**_ " grumbled Stronghold.

"I don't think he's the only thing we have to worry about." Shin pointed towards the triangular portal; as their elevator got closer to the hovering platforms, they noticed a Hydra of more conventional size hovering above the triangular gateway. However, it seemed to burn with an unusual presence, heavy and imposing for such a small machine; it seemed as though reality itself was bending around it.

Eriana-3 blinked...and then focused more closely at the floating squares, as the memory of the Vault of Glass came to mind. "Those...those are _Oracles_." There hundreds, _thousands_ of them. "We need to turn back-"

"What would be the point?" said Sloane, with the typical self-assurance of Titans. "We've come this far, and they kinda know we're already here, after we destroyed Protheon and Brakion. Might as well see everything to the end."

"Besides, this formation of those constructs speaks of purpose and intent! If they merely wanted to erase us from existence, the Oracles would have all been gathered around the Templar, closest to the last remnant of the Vault's power." Asher's brusque explanation was hardly reassuring. "But what could they be planning...?"

"Maybe we should ask that guy," said Omar, peering through his sniper rifle toward the base of the triangular gateway; now that they were level, the presence of multiple Vex units was unmistakeable...but the sight of Hive bits and pieces was impossible to ignore. "Sai. Shin. It's the Hex."

"Those creeps from Old Japan?"

"The same."

"...the Hex...?" whispered Asher.

" **I have not seen them since I was stolen from my old universe! This is a very concerning development!** "

Failsafe's words elicited a cheerful response from her 'son'. " _ **THEY HAVE BEEN GATHERING HERE FOR SOME TIME! ALL LOCAL UNITS WERE ADVISED TO DEFEND THIS LOCATION AT ALL COSTS!**_ "

"...that doesn't sound ominous at all," murmured Ana Bray, readying her pistol.

At that moment, one of the Hex - a fusion of Hive Knight and Minotaur, with SIVA shimmering along its limbs - turned towards them, staring with a single yellow eye. "PROTHEON AND BRAKION'S DELAYING TACTICS WERE SUFFICIENT," thundered the Spartan. "OPEN THE GATE."

With a hollow roar, the fractal light of the gateway vanished leaving only an immense void of stars and infinity; reaching out from within its depths were a pair of grim, metallic hands.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

Rei Ayanami startled. "...so that is what happened to her. How...fitting."

Shinji, still dumbfounded by her prior words, tried to form a response.

His eyes were expressive enough. "After so many timelines and so many revisions, my partnership with the Vex has obtained some constants. They have helped me, and I have helped them. It was mutually beneficial...but now, it seems, the Collective has deemed my continued presence intolerable." She smiled bitterly. "I do not blame them. They seem to have gained the key to everything they wanted...so why should they continue to play along? It would be unnecessary...so from their perspective, the iteration I left with them would only be useful as a spare part."

xxxx

/The Core of Nessus/

The machine that emerged was an altogether new breed of Hydra, far unlike any other seen by Earthlings. With actual limbs - fashioned after a Goblin's - and Harpy tentacles emerging from beneath wing-like appendages, the Axis Mind carried a presence that was undeniable. Its head - bearing a single eye, glowing a callous red - peered down at them from afar. The most shocking thing, however, was the sight of what appeared to be a young human woman - blue-haired and nude - _welded_ onto its torso, with a variety of wires and cables weaving in and out of her body at multiple junctures. Her eyes were wide with pain, but the Vex eye in her mouth meant she could not scream.

"That's...that is _Panoptes_..." Asher's non-Vex arm was shaking. "The data from Mercury didn't go far enough in describing it...!"

"Forget about that, why the hell does it have a girl stitched onto its body?!" yelled Shin.

The distinctive shine of Vex teleportation could be seen, as silvery Vex units emerged besides the Infinite Mind.

Snarling, Eriana-3 decided that holding back wouldn't accomplish anything. "OPEN FIRE-!"

xxxx

All throughout the Sol System, more of these silvery Vex - Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Minotaurs - emerged, teleporting in large groups.

They appeared on the surface of Nessus, and on the Cabal ships that were currently bombarding the centaur into icy dust.

They appeared aboard the vessels of the Fallen, the Hive, and the Cabal around Saturn.

They appeared on Mars and Venus; the Cabal Fatherworld and Mercury; the Moon and Earth.

Around the Farm, and all the other refugee camps, these new Vex emerged alongside the Orion Assertive, much to the consternation of the dogged defenders.

"More reinforcements?" huffed Shaxx, his spirit-mecha pounding its fists together. "Fine by ME!"

xxxx

/The Core of Nessus/

Panoptes raised his hands, and spoke.

" **ONTOLOGICAL OBSERVER EFFECT IS ACTIVE. INITIATING** _ **COMPOSER PROTOCOL**_ **.** "

xxxx

At that moment, throughout the Solar System, the Vex of the Argus Perceptive began to subtly shine, as they emitted an unusual energy field.

Through them, Panoptes began hacking into the narration.

xxxx

Safeguard **looked at Sai and Omar, wrapping them up in his tentacles.** " ** _WAIT. WHAT'S HAPPENING?!_** "

"What the-?" The two Hunters tried reaching for their daggers, **only to stop their struggling.** "The hell?!" growled Sai. "My body's not...responding!"

Simultaneously, Foolproof **stabbed Ana and Shin through the torso with her chainsaw-hands.** " ** _OH NO! I'M BEING A HORRIBLE FRIEND!_** "

"I tried to dodge," growled Ana. **She hadn't, because Foolproof had been too quick.** "Why couldn't I dodge...?!"

Shin Malphur **was silent, pinned upon the subverted Minotaur's weapon.** "...!"

At the same time, Stronghold **dropped onto Sloane, pinning her down.** " ** _I AM STRANGELY OKAY WITH THIS._** "

"Oh, come _on_..." growled the Titan, **lying still.**

As for Asher Mir, his Vex arm **latched onto Eriana-3's throat.** "This...this is some sort of compulsion field? How is it affecting us? What's the mechanism-?!" **Asher shut up.  
**  
The Exo Warlock scowled, **unable to call upon her Light.** "This...won't...end... _here_...!" she growled, watching as the Vex slowly surrounded them. Watching. Observing. She tried to call upon her Light, **but failed.** She kept trying anyway.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami's brows furrowed. "Oh. _Oh._ What a fascinating vector of attack."

"What's happening?!"

"Panoptes, Infinite Mind, is compelling his targets to behave as he wills. The means are very...robust." Her red eyes focused upon his. "It will not end well for everyone else."

xxxx

/Saturn/

The battlefield inexplicably went still. Weapons stopped firing, and the space around the ringed planet was no longer flashing with explosives and energy charges.

Asuka-3 blinked. "What's going on?"

Mari's Shell rotated rapidly. " _Huh. I'm hearing a lot of radio chatter...and getting a lot of new energy signatures equivalent to Vex teleportation._ "

"Oh great, like we didn't have _enough_ to deal with!" yelled Asuka-3, **as she willed her weapon to turn on Zeruel.** "...wait a _second-!_ "

One of the Progenitors many tendrils **swiftly lashed down, aiming for Unit-02's head.**

A.T. Fields blazed, blocking Zeruel's tentacle and keeping Unit-02's fist from unleashing a bolt of fire.

++ _ **THIS IS NOT MY DOING**_ ++

"Same here," growled Asuka-3, **as she prepared to-** "Get the HELL OUT," snarled the Crimson Exo. "MY WILL...IS MY OWN!" she screamed.

- _ **INTERFERENCE! I DEFY YOU, HIDDEN FIEND!**_ -

Zeruel and Asuka-3 struggled to restrain themselves, **even as Hive turned against Hive, Eliksni against Eliksni, Cabal against Cabal.  
**  
xxxx

/The Farm, Earth/

Lord Shaxx roared, leaping high to bring down a deadly hammer blow against a cluster of silvery Vex. **But his soul went dim with exhaustion, as his spiritual armor failed.** "What-?!" The Lord of the Crucible smashed into the ground, **his limbs heavy with pain and weariness.** "No...that is not true..." The Vex watched him quietly, no longer concerned about the prospect of failure. All throughout the refugee camps, the dogged defenders **went silent, finally laying down their arms in the face of the inevitable.** "...I won't...stop...!" Shaxx snarled, rising to his feet. **He couldn't raise his fists.** "Come on, you machines!" roared the Titan, **arms hanging limply by his sides.** "I'll take you all on!" He headbutted a Goblin in the face.

A Minotaur retaliated with a lightning-fast haymaker, **knocking Shaxx back onto the ground.** "Hah...I've had... _civilians_...punch harder...!" Such was his vigor, that he still tried to rise. **It would be to no avail.**

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

Nula Sov's lips quirked. " **The Infinite Mind is striking at all corners of our system, enacting the simulations of the Infinite Forest.** "

"...simulations made _real?_ " Osiris was agog. "Perfectly simulating the material has always been child's play for the Vex, but predicting the Light?! Bending the Light to their will?! HOW?"

" **There is something to be said for the brute computational force,** " murmured the Deep's Incarnation. " **But paracausal forces require subtle approaches...and cleverness. This new invasion is yet another experiment, to test this new power...** "

"Then we can't waste any time!" Praedyth charged the Aegis, turning towards the Emperor's Herald. "Take us to Earth! We can't let the Vex get away with this!"

"But what about Shinji-kun?!" yelled Misato, pointing angrily at Nula. "He's still been nabbed by Rei!"

"Then _stay_ if you wish! Gendo, tell your pet Vex to open a path-"

" _ **HA! What vigor! But you would miss something even greater!**_ "

The sudden laughter of Calus prompted them to look up at the subverted Minotaur, looking down at them from the same alcove as before. "...what are you saying?" asked Saint-14.

" _ **These machines are**_ **mine.** _ **And I shall not permit you to whisk them away, not when we are at the climax!**_ "

"Then we will _force_ you to take us," coolly said Zavala, cracking his knuckles.

" _ **A bold statement! You are free to try...unless you have ingenuity to spare?**_ "

"...Praedyth." The Vanguard Commander turned towards the long-lost Warlock. "Let me see your shield. I might be able to make something work with the tech on my person."

"I'll help," said Ikora, bringing her own considerable brainpower to the fore.

"I might have some knick-knacks that could help," offered Fenchurch.

As the Warlock quartet went to work, Eris Morn turned her wrathful gaze back towards Nula Sov. Angrily, she stabbed at the transparent Blight, which rebuffed her blade. "Rei Ayanami spoke fondly of defending Earth. Of defending humanity. And yet here you are, effectively holding Shinji Ikari _hostage_ while the Vex run rampant!" She stabbed once more, with the same result. "Were they just words? Mere _lies?_ " she spat.

" **Even if we assisted you with all of our strength, it would matter little in the long run. The paradigm would still be unchanged. Ikari-kun is your greatest hope...and his decision will soon be made.** "

"You're a _monster._ "

" **I know. We have accepted this.** "

xxxx

"I don't _understand!_ " yelled Shinji, the Light within Unit-01's Core thrumming in sync with his emotions. "Why are we still standing around? We need to HELP them!"

"Then take the power."

"I _won't!_ "

"Then I have no reason to act."

"PEOPLE ARE GOING TO **DIE!** "

"I know. I have witnessed the deaths of many, over and over again." The Successor of Nokris sighed, lightly rubbing the orb of Darkness within her hands. "The Vex are quite analytical," she said, sounding so damned _casual._ "They have unleashed a great weapon, but they will still use to acquire data. They will refine it even further, using the actions and responses of everyone to feed their simulations. And yet, in spite of all that...the Light persists."

There was a flash.

 _A team of seven Guardians, accompanied by three Vex that glowed with Light. Two Hunters - Sai and Omar! - faced each other, slowly raising their weapons as if to shoot each other. Their arms were shaking, resisting the Infinite Mind with an unearthly might that belied their relatively inferior intellects._

"As it always has."

Another flash.

 _On one side of the Traveler, in the Throne World of Oryx, four Warlocks worked feverishly to upgrade the Aegis of Kabr. On the other side, in open space, Unit-02 and Zeruel were locked in mortal combat...so it seemed. Their blows just barely missed each other, always seeming to hit the vessels of the Hive or the Cabal. It was defiance by the merest of inches, a deadly dance._

"And I believe it always will."

 _The Farm was burning. Amidst a patch of dirt, surrounded by Vex, Lord Shaxx slowly rose, even though he clearly wanted to stay down. Or did he? There were dual impressions, of a man defying the script that was written for him, refusing to bend or yield...but the Vex were there to beat him down once more, callously observing the Titan's response to their reality-altering weapon. Since he had yet to break...he continued to stand._

"Given enough time, I think your allies might even be able to turn the tide. They've achieved the seemingly impossible before...but that's not the problem, is it?" Rei looked back at him. "The real problem is..."

More flashes.

 _He saw refugee camps and isolated nomadic tribes on Earth, surrounded by SIVA-enhanced machines; he saw the garden world of Mercury, being put to the torch without its new protectors there; he saw countless vessels about Saturn, in which Eliksni of all Houses turned against each other, unwillingly and with great despair._

"...how many people are you willing to see die before you choose? How many unnecessary deaths are you willing to endure?"

Shinji breathed heavily, looking at Ayanami with disbelief rivaled only by the sudden disgust curdling within his belly. "Then I'll break out...I'll _fight_ you if I have to!"

"You are free to try. You would only be wasting more time." She snapped her fingers, and he blinked as he gazed through Unit-01's eyes once more; his Evangelion and the giant Ayanami were no longer in that strange in-between world, but rather in a dark space with a sky of shadowy azure and turquoise, lit by a blue star unfurled in a manner akin to a flower. An ancient citadel hovered above the burning abyss, a palace fit for Hive royalty; even further below, among a large belt of rock that stretched beyond the horizon, a massive serpent lay. The scale was impossible to determine, but it was large. _Incredibly_ large. "Here, in my Throne World, you are free to fight me. But take warning: I will bring forth every last spec of power within my grasp to delay you, to keep you from escaping. If it came down to a life or death struggle...then I would be willing to go so far as to feed you to my Worm." Her detached words brought a chill upon his heart, seizing ever more of him as she continued. "It would be _incredibly_ inconvenient to start all over again...but if you are unwilling to cooperate, then I see no reason to continue. If I have to dive into the Gate Network to seize the power of time travel personally, then I will do so...and start over from the beginning. It would be yet another failed timeline...but for you, it would be a final end. And while we fought, more of your loved ones would die." She looked at him with an almost curious expression. "When weighing all of the possibilities...isn't the choice an obvious one?"

"...why...?" Inhale. Exhale. How could the girl of his memories be connected to this _thing?_ How could his comrade, who bled and fought and died to protect humanity from the Ahamkara, speak so callously?! "Why?! WHY _ME?!_ WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, his hands trembling with rage and anxiety and fear and a heady cocktail of a thousand other feelings. " ** _TELL ME!_** "

"...is it not obvious?" Rei - who had spoken so calmly of feeding him to her Worm, not mere _seconds_ ago! - raised her hand to his face, brushing his cheek with gentle affection. "In all the timelines that I have known you, Shinji Ikari...one thing has remained constant. That factor is why I made the choices I have made, to bring you to this precipice." She smiled with genuine warmth. "Above all things...you hate the power that lies within your hands. Nay, you _DESPISE_ it. You would have preferred a peaceful life, away from war, away from fighting, willing to let others live and let live...and yet, you still use the power - be it given, or forced upon you - for the sake of others, and never yourself. To use it for yourself...in your eyes, that would mean that there's no one else to use it for. It would mean that you were alone...and you have never been good at handling loneliness." Her lips quirked, almost cutely. "Better to endure all things if it meant a better life for your loved ones, than to live alone."

He grit his teeth, burning with agonized frustration; unshed tears glistened in his eyes, borne of misery and terror. "If you knew all that...then _why_ would you try to make me do something that I would HATE?!"

"That is precisely why you're the perfect candidate. Those who love power are the ones most eager to use it. Conversely..." she trailed off, not finishing her thought. "...well, I believe it's self-evident. Wouldn't you agree, Ikari-kun?"

Desperation began to claw at him, a ravenous beast that demanded its pound of flesh. "...if you had all of this power...why couldn't you have done it? If you wanted to protect everyone, you could have done that! You can _still_ do that!" This was the moment of truth, the last hope that he still clung to. "If you valued our friendship at all...if you valued _anything_ about our time together, as fellow Eva Pilots...then _please._ I beg you!" He was not above begging.

Rei's smile finally lost some of its warmth. There was an undeniable melancholy, or perhaps pity. "Ikari-kun...tell me..."

More flashes, of different events. Some from this timeline, and some not.

 _The Stranger, standing upon the sands of Mars, fired upon the escaping vehicle. As the armored vehicle skidded to a halt, its tire ruptured, the Taken humans descended upon them. Ana Bray would one day be found by a Ghost, and become a Guardian of great importance. But first, the woman had to die..._

 _...she stared at the despondent Warlock, surrounded by the Templar and the Gorgons and the Oracles. "Farewell, Praedyth." With a snap of temporal power, the Vex erased the Warlock from time itself..._

 _...in a far away place, in another universe, denizens of unknown races fought and died against the Hex..._

 _...in another time, an iteration of hers had managed to become the Speaker, for the sake of trying to ensure a better position for the future. However, the increased scrutiny rendered it impossible to hide her nature forever, as she lacked the peculiar talents of Gendo Ikari. The Concordat's uprising had been a true rebellion, and the City fell into civil war. Decent information for future attempts..._

 _...Dr. Naoko Akagi grinned as the Stranger gave her access to a Vex Conflux, and all the ramifications that came with it..._

 _..."I gotta say, kid, this is a REAL dick move." Cayde-4 always did have a way with words. But his nosiness could not be tolerated, if this timeline was to be the last (it wouldn't). And so her iteration - a Hunter who had fought in the Battle of Six Fronts, with powers that some had deemed a tad unusual - did not hesitate to drop the Exo into a Vex portal..._

 _...in an older time, long ago, before she had figured out an optimal path to success, she had been in an experimental phase. Unit-01 was lost in the far reaches of deep space, so this timeline was already doomed to failure. Thus, she felt no remorse in unleashing SIVA against the Iron Lords, to gain an understanding of Guardian tactics and possible countermeasures against the nanites, to be used for future attempts. She felt nothing as Misato Katsuragi fell, her body a burning pyre of Solar Light until the end..._

 _...in another time, it had been the Crimson Exo who had stumbled upon NERV-Japan, wielding Unit-02. There had been promise, at first; it would not be until a hundred years later that Rei would deem the timeline as another loss; at the time, it had been easy to rationalize. So she willed Unit-00 to yank Asuka into her Throne World, wherein the Titan had been set upon by countless Hive and a gluttonous Worm God..._

 _...in another time, in the Vault of Glass once more. The particular offering varied, as the fireteam that accompanied her - the iteration that would become her time-travelling Stranger - was not constant. In this particular instance, the Guardians Kabr and Toji Suzuhara had fallen in the Templar's Well. The Guardians Kensuke Aida, Fenchurch, and Hikari Horaki had been lost to the Gorgons' Labyrinth. Only a pale Hunter had made it to the end, with her. Perhaps the Vex would gain some useful insight into the subtle ontopathological effects of Hive relics interacting with a Guardian's Light. "Farewell, Eris Morn."_

"...would _you_ trust me, with that sort of power?" The quiet tears leaking down his face were answer enough. "There are only so many times where one can see variations on a theme, before one becomes detached. It is why, as time has gone on, I have devoted some iterations to the sole task of living amongst the people that you deigned to protect. After all...it is a very easy to hate humanity, when it can produce the likes of Gendo Ikari, or Dredgen Yor, or _me._ "

"...how...how _could_ you...?" he whispered.

"Necessary sacrifices, if it meant everlasting victory." There was a strange disconnect between the smile on her face, and the intensity in her gaze. "Panoptes' interference has provided a useful Sword of Damocles...but if it makes you feel any better, the Hex would have been my trump card, regardless. Had the Collective not broken our compact, they would've defended humanity, helping to bring about the end of this war...while getting into position to unmake all of their works, if I decreed it so: human, Exo, Awoken, Fallen...it wouldn't have mattered, in the face of an army with the resources of multiple universes at its disposal. Ageron is thorough, like that."

"...why are you _telling_ me this...?" he hissed, as genuine hatred began to trickle in the back of his mind.

"To ensure that you understand that there is nothing that I am unwilling to do, if it means accomplishing your ascension." She held the Blight up, drawing his eyes to it. "I will not give you this power...you must _take_ it. The time is now: make your decision, or the Vex will render your decision meaningless."

Shinji Ikari - Pilot of Unit-01, soldier, Guardian, Hunter - stared at the fruit of the poisonous tree, trying to weigh the ramifications, and failing. This was too big for him! This was _too MUCH!_

("I'm a murderer, and a coward! I'm _trash!_ But if I didn't do it...more people would have died...and there would have been _nothing_...")

The frustration boiled over into a wretched scream, wracked with the agony of a hateful choice. Doubtless, if his allies - if his friends - were to witness this, they would have told him not to do it. They would have told him that they would fight, and find another way...or die trying. Anything to keep him from doing something that they would have seen as unnecessary. As heinous. As detrimental to his own welfare.

He was grateful, to have such people in his life.

("...there are people counting on me...there are people that believe in a weakling like _me._ People who believed I can be better. Who...who can love someone like _me._ ")

But they weren't here, because Rei Ayanami's actions threatened to destroy them all.

("...letting them down...I won't. _I can't._ **I'D RATHER** _ **DIE!**_ ")

 _...I'm sorry, everyone..._

("If there had been no one else...I don't know if I'd be alive right now...but it wasn't. I _wasn't_ alone...I had people counting on _me_...and I couldn't let them down...I _can't_...")

 _...I can't let you all die...not if I can do something about it..._

His cry faded away, and there was only a sense of existential weariness as he took the Blight with both hands. With a put-upon snarl, he pressed the power into his sternum-

 ** _PAIN._** ** _  
_**  
The scream before had been nothing. This was the shriek of someone trying to encompass 'A' and 'Not A' at the same time, and burning because of the logical impossibility of it all. The Core _blazed_ with Light, even as Unit-01 roared from the sudden influx of power.

Such was the metaphysical strain, that not even Rei Ayanami could keep Yui Ikari's soul from speaking. " _Okay, THAT'S incredibly distracting. What did you do to him?!_ "

"...I have ushered forth the apotheosis," said Rei, watching with calm eyes as his body burned with white and black and Light and Dark, soaring above the Sky while being pulled down into the Deep at the same time. It was too much.

It was too much...there was no way he would live...

...until he did.

An eternity of time, mere seconds later...and it was over. Evangelion endured...and therefore, so did Shinji Ikari. There was now a strange aura about his person, possessing an impossibly colorless color, a bright shadow, and other assorted oxymoronic descriptors. He was still, and quiet, and unresponsive.

But he was _alive._ " _...son?_ "

The satisfaction in Rei Ayanami's voice was impossible to miss. "At long last...it is finished... _at last..._ " The relief was such that she actually began to cry. "...you are now, above all else, ALMIGHTY. Go forth, Ikari-kun...seize your destiny. Do what you must."

Shinji Ikari floated, limply, with a downcast face.

Then, there was a sharp exhale: a burst of tension, as his hands grabbed her throat and began to **_squeeze._**

Rei Ayanami's eyes went wide. So did those of her true body, as Shinji and Unit-01 mirrored each other. In perfect synchronization, their fingers tightened around pale flesh.

Far in the distance, the blue sun suddenly flickered.

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

Nula Sov gasped; the shadowy field protecting her suddenly faded, her hands impulsively gripping at her chest. It was akin to cardiac arrest, except for the soul; everything was drawing down, and beginning to fade.

"What's going on?" Fenchurch knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Baby girl?!"

How...how trite, to use such a term in this time. " **I'm...not a baby...** " she whispered, feeling phantom echoes of the Original. _So...this is it...  
_  
"Explain. What's going on?" demanded Gendo Ikari.

" **It...is finished...** " Nula gulped, feeling the power of the Deep beginning to abandon her. She looked up at suspicious stares, witnessed the worried faces of Variks and her biological father...and focused upon the Traveler, which had been silent since breaking into the Ascendant Realm.

There was a trace thought that slipped through, a final message from one ancient being to another.

+ **TELL ME, IMPOSSIBLE ONE: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?** +

There was no spite, no vindictive boasting or snide sneering; that was not the Traveler's way. It was an honest question...and so she answered honestly. _I don't know._ There was the satisfaction of completion...and yet, she had enjoyed this particular life, regardless of how it had ended. With sudden desperation, she clutched at Fenchurch's robes. "Tell...my siblings...that... _I..."  
_  
And then she spoke no more.

xxxx

Throughout the Dreadnaught, all of Rei Ayanami's Furies - the Awoken of the Reef, empowered by Worm larvae - suddenly collapsed, released from the yoke that bound them to the Original.

The larvae within their bellies hissed, and began to feast.

xxxx

/NERV-Luna, the Moon/

The battle against the Taken and the remnant Cabal forces had been exacerbated by the arrival of the Vex.

This was something that Master Nami was not privy to, however, as she fell to her knees. "So...it's happening..."

"You're just now realizing things have gone to SHIT?!" yelled one of her assistants, **who was calmly shutting down a local cluster of Frames that defended the base.** "I can't control my body!"

The Cryptarch chuckled bitterly. "Not...what...I meant..." She collapsed to the ground, and died.

"Master Nami?!" **Her assistant was perfectly fine with her demise.**

xxxx

/The Cosmodrome, Earth/

Amanda promptly dropped to the ground, sputtering and shorting out.

Era blinked as her Ghost fell, taking her connection with the Light to it. "...Amanda...?"

She did not respond.

The crimson-haired Hunter stared dumbly, ignoring the distant cries of civilian scientists and defiant Guardians as the Vex stormed en masse, **seemingly unharmed by all base weaponry.** Yet, for some reason, there was a sense of...peace. She knelt down - muscles tense, yet moving as if through molasses - and gingerly grabbed the little drone with her left hand.

The whispers were silent.

With a sudden snarl, Era took her right dagger and began stabbing the Ghost Shell, over, and over, and over again.

Certain Vex of the Argus Perceptive observed this unusual behavior, pausing to catalog this event for future analysis.

xxxx

Over and over again, the iterations of Rei Ayanami fell, whether they were in battle or not. Human, Awoken, and Exo; Guardian and Ghost; soldier and civilian.

Like dominoes.

xxxx

/The Dark Forest/

Aya gasped sharply.

"What's the matter?" her father slowed, coming to a stop beside a gnarled tree; as her mother quickly got up close, he looked around to make sure the Vex weren't following them.

Not like it would matter, if the Vex actually wanted them. She wouldn't be worrying about it for much longer anyway.

"...something's wrong," whispered her mother, forcing the man to lower her to the ground. The grass should have felt ticklish or scratchy; instead, she felt numb. "Little girl? Aya?"

 _This...this was a good life._ She had been one of the fortunate few among those ushered forth by the Original: those whose entire purpose was to simply _live_ , to ensure some form of positive connection with the people and society that Ikari-kun always fought for. The increasingly frightened faces of her biological parents dominated her vision...but why wouldn't they be scared? Their daughter was dying.

"Her pulse is slowing down, what's _happening?!_ " yelled her father.

"Aya, _stay with us!_ " screamed her mother.

 _...I don't want to go._ Was that selfish of her? Probably...no, it was. Her time had come. Let it all end...and yet, that childish instinct, those biological impulses to survive...they had still taken root. "I don't want to go," she murmured, clutching onto her mother's robes with tiny hands. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go... _I don't want to go..._ "

She did not hear the cries of her parents, and finally...she simply stopped.

xxxx

/The Oversoul Throne/

Yui watched in rapt fascination and intrigue - was that also horror she felt? Maybe...no, probably! - as her son strangled Rei Ayanami, in league with Unit-01 doing the same with Rei's true body.

After observing - even passively - all that Ayanami had done to accomplish her Blasphemous Vision, she couldn't help but admire the sheer doggedness and tenacity such an endeavor entailed. And yet...there was also that odd sense of revulsion. Was it simply because it was happening to her son? Or was it something more fundamental? _I'll need to recap later, once I finish analyzing what happened to Shinji's soul._ Because seriously, she didn't have the proper adjectives to _describe_ it, yet.

All the while, a more base part of her focused on the faces of the two youngsters, in appearance if nothing else. Shinji's face was twisted into an ugly and hateful grimace, full of wrath...and yet his eyes...they were wet with agonized tears. Remorse? Regret? An oddly cathartic sorrow?

If Shinji was a relatively open book, Rei was - as ever - an enigma. It was only belatedly, that her hands reached up to try and pry Shinji's (and Unit-01's) hands off of her throat, far too late to make a difference. And her eyes, wide with a strangely blank shock...they were as mysterious as ever. _Is this what you wanted, Rei?_ In a sense, Ayanami had accomplished her goal, much like Gendo had when her bifurcated soul had been reunited. That line of thought got her thinking about parallels between the two, which only made her frown. _Hmm...I actually don't like that comparison._ Not because of a lack of validity, but rather because it made her feel...somewhat nauseous? _How curious._ Further grounds for additional analysis!

At long last - after squeezing and _squeezing_ and _**squeezing**_ \- there was an audible _crack.  
_  
Rei Ayanami went limp within Shinji's hands, lifeless, fading away into nothingness.

Rei Ayanami went slack in Unit-01's hands, lifeless, burning away into ash.

And the great blue star that was her Oversoul went dark.

" _...are you okay?_ " asked Yui, observing the young man from multiple angles simultaneously. She tried to ignore the strangeness of his soul (it was a metaphysical impossibility, which logically meant that her understanding of metaphysical biology was incomplete!), and focused only on his face. The snarl was gone, and only a miserable frown remained. " _...'okay' is the wrong word._ " Why was that always the expected default?! " _...but are you okay?_ " Damn it!

"...I was just...so _**angry**_..." muttered Shinji, looking down at his hands. "The things she spoke so casually of doing...I just..." He hissed, bitter at himself, or at Ayanami, or the whole situation. "...how could anyone trust her, after that?" There was a few moments of silence, save for his pained breathing. "But...I still remember fighting by her side! Everything we did, it was only over _two years ago_ to me! And...and..." The head of steam he had built up petered out and died, leaving only a sense of exhaustion. "...why...just... _why?_ "

Yui resisted the urge to ask for more clarification.

Probably because the odd, thunderous chortling provided it for her: to feel regret for a righteous action is a mistake, oh warriors mine...

Yui frowned, gazing through Unit-01's senses at the titanic landmass curling up from the abyss below. _No, not a landmass. This must be Ayanami's Worm God._ " _Are you the one called Eva, the Profane Worm?_ "

The continent-sized Worm laughed: indeed I am, tiny soul! You have killed that which fed me for countless lifetimes...but her final act provided the sweetest savor, oh victims mine.

Shinji Ikari was still. Quiet. Yui took the initiative to keep speaking. " _Could you elaborate?_ "

The Worm obliged: oh bearer mine, whose nature was Devotion and Sacrifice; a childish dream, twisted by time and desire and naivete; so devoted was she to this idea, that the object's rejection was no obstacle! This Devotion was filling, yet lacked...flavor.

" _More metaphors? Really?_ "

The Worm snorted: yours is a base mind of mere science, bound to a story that is cold and lifeless! Oh savant mine, the slaughter of my child's allies, so thorough and heavy it was; yet in the face of her final Sacrifice, I shall not taste its like again!

" _Final sacrifice? You mean her death?_ "

The Worm chortled: not of her own death, or the deaths of all her other selves, by the hands of this human; hundreds they were, yet death came easy to that ancient soul! Nay, oh listeners mine, it was the Sacrifice of that which she had pined for, which she had yearned for, all for the sake of her Blasphemous Vision.

Shinji's breath hitched at the revelation that his actions had resulted in the deaths of not just Rei Ayanami, but every single other version of her. Yui catalogued this for further analysis, and pressed on. " _So what was it?_ "

The Worm sneered: a boy's love; a boy's happiness; willingly cast into the fires of her ambition! Oh, how sumptuous it was!

" _...I see._ " She chanced a proverbial glance at her son, within Unit-01's Core; his right was clenched tightly. " _But that leaves the question of what to do with you._ " Yui was personally in favor of killing it outright; if Nokris had been the Mother of the Ahamkara, then Eva had been the proverbial Grandmother...or would Father actually be applicable here? _Memo to myself: do a refresher on Hive biology._

The Worm cackled, flinging her manifold jaws wide, evoking a blooming flower; wicked fangs lined those petals, and the stigma was a series of city-sized eyes. Eva boasted: and what _shall_ you do, oh victors mine? My child's partners still bear my children, and their work has been great indeed. They shall become my new patrons...unless you would like to make an offer. Let my flesh become your sacrament, and obtain even more power!

"...power. It all keeps coming back to power..." murmured Shinji.

" _Hmm? Son?_ "

"...everyone keeps focusing on it as if it were the end-all and be-all...my father, Rei, the Hive, _you_..." Shinji's right hand went loose, and he slowly raised his head; those blue eyes were bloodshot, red with tears...and yet there was a familiar steadiness to them. "...I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

The Worm laughed: such a rank hypocrite, to speak so strongly! Not moments ago, you took the power of the Deep from my child, adorning the mantle of Oryx! Your claims of pacifism are without merit; set aside your preconceptions, your false ideologies, and embrace the truth, oh tyrant mine.

"And what was I supposed to do? I wasn't given a choice with Evangelion; I wasn't given a choice when becoming a Guardian...and if you call Ayanami's offer a _choice_..." he bitterly spat, before regaining his composure. "The only power I willingly accepted was from the Traveler...but I wish I didn't have to. I wish I lived in a world where power wasn't how things are judged...but I can't have that."

The Worm applauded: such wisdom, from one so young! You understand more than the rest of the slaves of the Sky. Those who survive, those who live...they are the ones who decide what is right, oh champion mine...and without power, you are at the mercy of others! So come forth, and push the universe ever closer to perfection!

Unit-01 did move forward. In an instant, in fact; within the blink of an eye, the Evangelion's fist had slammed into the titanic Worm's gargantuan eye, eliciting a world-shattering shriek from the beast. "I said I wasn't _interested_ in what you have to say...but there is something that you can do for me." Something that niggled in the back of his mind, something that had been calling for him ever since he had placed that Blight within his body. An echo of Ayanami's memory, or perhaps an echo of Oryx's...he didn't know. "Whatever it is that Oryx worshipped... _whoever_ it is that you serve...I want to talk to them."

" _...I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, it was one thing to meet the supposed Essence of the Light and get phenomenal cosmic powers, but the track record of the Darkness...well, its success rate hasn't been very high!_ "

"I know...that's why I'm trusting you to bring me back, mother."

Yui's soul did a double-take. " _...wait, what?_ "

For the first time, the Worm hesitated: you do not possess the Tablets of Ruin; you do not know the means to call upon the Deep!

"All I keep hearing about is that there's been a war going on for eons between the Light and the Darkness. The Traveler and Ayanami _both_ said that..." The boy's outline flickered with white and black. "...if I'm going to do this, then I need to at least _try_."

" _...try what?_ "

"To make things right." Shinji inhaled, and then he **roared.** "I DON'T KNOW WHO OR _WHAT_ YOU ARE...!" Unit-01's hand clenched tightly, burning with the heaviness of Oryx's mantle. All the while, the Light within its Core - within Shinji's S2 Engine - blazed, anchoring them within this space. "...BUT WE NEED TO TALK! **SO COME ON!** ** _I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!_** "

Eva, the Profane Worm, went silent...and something heavy descended upon her, overwhelming even her immensity. The flesh of the Worm God turned black with negative light, and she gurgled as all presence of thought and mind was cast aside.

In her place was something greater.

 **You wish to talk? How funny...so do I.**

...who are you?

 **What a strange question. You're the one who called me.  
**  
But I don't know _what_ you are. Darkness, Deep...those feel like titles. I don't know what you actually are.

 **Why would it matter if you did?  
**  
Because how can I understand anything if I don't know anything about the person I'm talking to?

 **Ah, you call me a person. How quaint.  
**  
So...you're not?

 **An Idea given Life. A Sapient Philosophy. An Existential Intelligence. Though, to be fair, people tend to assign me unnecessary complexity, like they do with so many things. Simplicity is preferable, don't you think?  
**  
...from what I've seen of your followers, you don't seem nice.

 **Ah, and why should I be nice? Is life nice? Is the universe nice? Is a supernova nice when it obliterates a hundred worlds? Is a black hole nice when it crushes everything within its event horizon? Is the lion nice when it tears apart a living prey animal? Niceness is but another one of those terms used to constrain free action. It's so...arbitrary, and subjective.  
**  
I don't think it is.

 **A humorous response, from one like you. I will be honest, young Shinji Ikari...you surprised me. I told little Nula Sov that you would be too weak to do what was needed. That you would rather die than partake of the fruit of her Vision. And yet here you are, bearing the Mantle of Oryx.  
**  
Not by choice.

 **Of course it was a choice. You simply looked at the costs of** _ **not**_ **taking his power from Rei Ayanami, and judged them to be higher than the costs of taking the power. Otherwise, you wouldn't have done it.  
**  
...but I don't know all of the costs of taking the power.

 **You don't have to. What you determined was reason enough for you to act. In the end, that's what it all boils down to, doesn't it? Pure act, and pure will: the decision to do what is necessary to live, to exist. The existence without this power was deemed lesser than an existence with this power, and so that existence had to die.  
**  
So what are you saying?

 **Existence is the only morality that matters. Once you get to the foundation of all those complicated arguments and theories and systems, you have one simple truth: that if you don't exist, you can't decide anything. Whatever you do for the sake of existing one more day, one more week, one more year, and ever onward...** _ **that**_ **is righteousness.  
**  
...I don't buy that.

 **And your counterargument is?  
**  
Because you despise the Light. Yet it's thanks to the Light that so many people have continued to exist and live that otherwise would have died. So why fight them?

 **Your precious Light deludes you, and all others who accept it. Your Traveler, for instance: it believes that simply uplifting weak species is enough to craft a 'good' civilization. And yet they inevitably fall against the sword, because they embraced their own weakness.  
**  
...is that really what you believe?

 **I am honest. It is the Light that lies, and pretends that the universe is not inherently cutthroat and ravenous. The truth is inherently preferable to a falsehood, correct?  
**  
...truths are better than lies. But I don't think the universe is such a bleak place.  
 **  
Ah, it can be so easy to forget how young you are. Did I say this universe was bleak? Is it not wondrous, to see the lengths at which one will go to in order to survive? A lance strikes a shield, and will either break through or be rebuffed. One way meets another way, and they discharge their weapons, be they words or munitions or sheer force of spirit...and one shall be victorious. It is a tautological ontology, a self-verifying measure.  
**  
...who's using the lance and the shield in this scenario?

 **Does it matter? It's a metaphor.  
**  
I get that, but still...who's using the lance and the shield?

 **It could be anyone.  
**  
No it couldn't! The person who wields a weapon...and the _reason_ they wield it...that means everything! They could actually be enemies. Or they could be allies, honing their skills through training. Or they could be kids, play-fighting.

 **You're thinking too much about the metaphor**.

Then maybe you should stop using them!

xxxx

Meanwhile, within Unit-01, Yui Ikari suddenly felt a moment of intense and joyful maternal pride. _Huh. That was weird._

xxxx

 **You are certainly an interesting sort. So young, compared to Oryx, compared to Rei Ayanami...do you place your wisdom as higher than theirs?** **  
**  
...I'm not sure what you mean.

 **Oryx lived for millions of years. Your friend, through all her lifetimes, experienced countless millennia. Would you cling to your ways in the face of such overwhelming experience?  
**  
I know that they saw more than me...it's why I didn't want all of this power. I'm too young.

 **And yet you took it anyway.  
**  
...I guess it makes me a hypocrite then.

 **But you certainly aren't bothered by it.  
**  
Should I? I just want to save my friends.

 **You can save them by making them more ruthless and more vicious than all of their enemies. Then they will fear nothing.  
**  
But then they won't be _them_ anymore.

 **Of course not. They will be better. Purer. More able to survive, and live. No greater love there is, than to ensure that they can live no matter the cost.  
**  
...there are some costs that are too high.

 **In the face of death and defeat, you would be surprised at how quickly the question of 'cost' goes away.  
**  
...I know...

 **It's a simple matter, really. Eventually, the loopholes exhaust you. The contradictions become too strenuous to endure. All I encourage you to do is to simply cut out the extra steps, and save yourself some time. You'll be happier if you do.  
**  
...and if it's not a life worth living?

 **A meaningless question. Life is life. It automatically has worth. That's why you must place everything under your heel, so that you may endure.  
**  
...there were some towns that I ended up destroying, in the war against the Ahamkara. Some that had been completely erased, with all lives lost. If you went to where they once stood...the mountains they stood on would still be there, and all traces of the people who once lived there would be gone. Forgotten completely.

 **And you find this problematic? They fell against something greater. They were unable to ensure that their existence would continue, either materially, psychically, spiritually, or in memory. It is a very simple calculus.  
**  
Does the mountain have more of a right to exist, because it still stands when they didn't?

 **A nonsensical question, when an inorganic landmass is incapable of thought or will or action.  
**  
You're missing my point.

 **Then speak, child.  
**  
Even if nobody remembers the people who lived there...even if all memory of their lives, their thoughts, their feelings...even if all of that's gone, it still doesn't erase the fact that they existed. That they lived. And that still _means_ something.

 **Past tense; unable to affect anyone or anything; unable to propel the universe along the path to its final destiny. All that dies is cut away, relegated to the ashes of nothingness. What meaning is there to be had in that?  
**  
...I don't know. I don't know how they lived. But the fact they did means that were was _some_ meaning, even if nobody else can see what that meaning was. I can't forget that...I won't...

 **It seems like a relative waste of effort.**

And what would you have me do? Ignore all those who end up dying? Do nothing when I have the power to help?

 **It would be easier. It would also be kinder, because those who have no ability to fend for themselves are subject to a higher power, naught but mere slaves. They are not free.  
**  
...you spoke earlier about 'costs'...and you also spoke of 'freedom'. Would friendship with someone else be a restriction on my freedom? Would a willingness to give up my life for a loved one be a restriction on my freedom? Would a willingness to suffer for the sake of other people be a restriction on my freedom?

 **Shackles, imposed by a weak mentality.**

...I'm trying to think about it. To do what you want me to do would make me a prisoner. A slave, as you put it.

 **Nonsense. You would be the arbiter of everything within your domain. Such sovereignty is bound to nothing.  
**  
And yet I would be miserable. And lonely. I'd rather end it all than live that kind of life. I won't do that to them.

 **And why, pray tell, would you subject yourself to such an unnecessary burden?  
**  
...because someone has to.

There was definite amusement within those dark depths, something that Shinji was barely cognizant of. There was a strangely insistent tug upon his soul - from his mother? - and something even farther away, yet even closer in another manner he couldn't quite fathom: the presence of an observer, listening and pondering in silence.

The Darkness continued on.

 **I suppose I can't blame you for such frivolity. You are young, after all.** **  
**  
You sound like you know better.

 **What knowledge have I claimed to have? I only profess to reflect reality at its most fundamental nature: nothing more, and nothing less.  
**  
...and if I disagree?

 **You would not be the first. Even Oryx, in his early years, pondered if the life he had chosen was that of a mere nihilist. Breaking anything and everything, until he ran into that which he couldn't break: you. By the very logic that the universe runs on, you proved to be a worthier existence than he.  
**  
...I wonder what he was like, when he first obtained your power. I wonder if he would have chosen differently...

 **His bargain with the Worms would have made any path a much shorter one. He chose the path that led to the most optimal outcome.  
**  
I'm not sure if I buy that.

 **Believe what you want, little child. You certainly have your own bias and perspective, tainted by the cries of a traveling huckster.  
**  
...I've talked to the Traveler. Face-to-face, I mean.

 **I'm sure your disappointment was one for the ages.  
**  
I...actually found a lot in common, with him. Or her. Or it. I'm not sure which one applies.

 **How about 'coward'?  
**  
The Traveler never wanted to fight you. Or your followers.

 **And why should I care? If the Sky's bait star does not wish to fight, then it should roll over and die with dignity. Giving its paracausal powers away with abandon, only to flee when challengers inevitably arise to test the mettle of its newest slaves? A despicable and worthless existence, unable to cope with a universe that runs on death. Such an ugly thing, the Traveler is.  
**  
...I don't agree with that perspective. There's more to the universe than death.

 **Atoms clashing with atoms; solar jets, callously burning away whole systems; starfaring civilizations conquering and claiming by force, regardless of how velvety their gloves may be. Shall I go on?  
**  
The Eliksni, the Cabal, the Vex, the Hive...all starfaring civilizations, but each of them so _different.  
_  
 **The fundamentals are the same.  
**  
...so? I breath and blink and eat and sleep like every other human...but I'm not better than them because I have power. And...I'd like to think I'm not _worse_ , either. Just...different.

xxxx

Far away, yet not so far away, in the dividing line between physical reality and the Ascendant Realm, observing chaos and mayhem and the enclosing grip of an infinite intelligence...the Traveler focused on the bond with its Chosen.

+ **WHATEVER DECISION YOU MAKE, I SHALL ABIDE; HOWEVER THIS ENDS...BE TRUE TO YOUR SOUL** +

xxxx

 **Tell me, Shinji Ikari: what have you hoped to accomplish? Did you perhaps imagine a chance of changing my mind?  
**  
...no. I don't even know if you have a mind to _change._

 **Then you are at least not completely deluded! Yet if that is so, why persist?  
**  
...I just wanted to understand. This power I now wield...I wanted to try and speak with the force behind it. To see if there was another way. I don't want to be ignorant.

 **And yet you cling to false hopes and childish lies.  
**  
I don't agree.

 **Then consider the machines which now ravage this star system: their strength is truly spectacular, and a formidable foe. Some might imagine that their all-consuming goal would lead to an end to both the Sky** _ **and**_ **the Deep. A silly notion, in the face of their methods; whatever shape they unleash, it will either be everlasting, or broken by something even stronger.**

There were flashes of insight, from near and far: of machines exerting their will upon reality, of soldiers and civilians succumbing totally, of Guardians struggling and triumphing and failing in various instances, of a cycloptic Mind pouring radiolaria upon a blue-haired corpse. Before he could even inquire or wonder, the Darkness continued.

 **Here, loosely tethered to time, you can decide freely. You wish to save your precious ones, don't you?**

Of course.

 **Then the simplest solution is to subordinate your power to the simplest logic of all: a singular Sword, sharp enough to cut through all opponents; a crushing Tide, pulling down everything it clutches; an overwhelming Power, greater than that of all others. Why waste time and energy with a pointless argument? You will inevitably make the same decision that Oryx did, that Ayanami did, and cut away anything and everything that stands in your way.  
**  
...you sound so sure.

 **The truth is always sure. Even now, I can tell that you are itching to get out there, to use your power with all the artistry of a bludgeon. You stand on the threshold between two worlds, and will inevitably fall to one or the other: such is the nature of all life, to make choices. Why not choose the side which will ultimately win, in the end?**

There was a strange and heady sensation, of something sharp appearing within his reach.

 **Let me help you out: you seek to save those you care for. But their opinions and philosophies and ideals are weighing you down, keeping you from doing what it is necessary. They are the ties that bind you, quite literally. You need to understand just how little those ties are worth, in the grand scheme of things: they either help you survive, or they don't. Anything else is secondary.**

It was vague and esoteric, yet all too real in this unusual place. It hung over his being like an executioner's blade.

 **There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [love]. Pick it up.**

Shinji did so. At this point, he didn't know if this was still a metaphorical device, or something tangible. It might have been both.

 **Take the knife. Cut away the things which weigh you down. Sever the weaknesses which hold you back. Take your new shape.**

Silence. Blessed, cursed, peaceful, tortuous silence.

xxxx

" _Shinji...?_ " murmured Yui. " _I'm...kind of in the dark, here. What's going on?_ "

xxxx

It was just a simple question. But it was asked with such blunt honesty - so bereft of his mother's usual mania - that he couldn't help but smile.

 **Well?  
**  
...it's funny, imagining love like a knife. But it can hurt just as much, if not more. It's...why I've done _all_ of this, really. I accepted the curse of Evangelion, because I thought it was the only way that someone like me could be loved...but that was depending on others to define me. The pain I felt, the hatred and anger I felt, the sorrow I felt...that was all me. And yet I continued on, because I wanted to save as many as I could...not just for their sake, but for _mine_. I wanted my suffering to _mean_ something.

 **For the sake of mere self-gratification?  
**  
...at first, maybe. Yes. I acknowledge that. But looking back...everything about my life, from my loneliness ( _mission after mission in Unit-01, a long and grueling slog; so many times, waking up to a white ceiling in a hospital_ )...to those who were my friends ( _the Suzuhara siblings, Aida, and Horaki; so many comrades in this new era, far too many to list; Rei...?_ )...to whose who hated me ( _wretched dragons; so many enemies, even those he now counted as allies; Rei...?_ )...to those who loved me ( _Misato-san; Rei, perhaps; a familiar Hunter with pale skin and a gloomy expression, even though her spirit - and Ghost! - said quite a bit more than she might have intended..._ )...even to those who simply didn't **_care_** ( _his mother...his_ ** _father_** _...and again, Rei_ )...they all had a part in making me who I am. From my strengths...to my many more weaknesses. And that's okay. That's...that's _normal._

He held the knife called [love], and turned it back towards the depths.

I _am_ weak. I've depended on the time and energy and sacrifice of so many, just to get this far...but I've tried to give back the best I could, even though it'll never be enough. It's why I'm even here, talking to you in the first place...and that's why I won't cut away anything.

 **You would remain mired in your own weaknesses? You would render your phenomenal power subservient to such trifling fears?  
**  
My weaknesses are a part of who I am...but they're also something to learn from. My weaknesses change _with_ me, as I grow...and learn...and live...to simply cut them away, as if they had nothing to do with who Shinji Ikari _is_...it would be just like running away...

His body burned in the shadow, even as his blue eyes danced with Light, shining with a singular and definitive conviction.

...and I...will. _Not._ _ **Run.**_

 **...how boring.**

Eh?

 **All the power you've been granted, and you end up defaulting to the Sky. It's as if you've ignored all the lessons that your own life has taught you.**

...how so?

 **Are you going to reduce yourself to giving everything away? You have taken so much in your short life as is; yet here you stand, denying that. How childish.**

...I think you misunderstood. I never denied that. It's just...I think you kind of overdo it?

 **Is that a fact.**

...I hated the Ahamkara for what they did. I _still_ do. I hated Nokris for creating them, for being the source of so much misery...I don't know if I still hate my father. There's a lot of bitterness...and pity. As for Rei...I'm still processing that.

 **And?**

I'm not... _opposed_ to taking. I don't think anyone is capable of giving everything without getting anything back. At least... _I_ can't. I'm not strong enough or selfless enough to do nothing but give...

 **Is that so.**

And...I _do_ think that there are some who are too far gone, no matter how many chances you give them. I don't think I'd ever be in a position to offer mercy to an Ahamkara...probably because every single one we've ever encountered were homicidal sadists. And Oryx...as he was, what would have been the point in letting him live? He made his choice a long time ago...and his choice made peaceful coexistence impossible. The same goes for the Vex.

 **So in other words, it is a matter of mere whim.  
**  
No. There have to be good reasons.

 **Retroactive justification. I know how your mind works.  
**  
...so what if you do? If you did, then you wouldn't be surprised why so many people recoil at the very thought of your existence. I mean, sure...there are some who would embrace you completely, but that's humanity for you.

 **It's so arbitrary and capricious. So many reasons conjured up to dress over the basic reality of all situations. It is the stuff of make-believe.  
**  
...everyone has to have a reason for doing something. Even if it's simple, or childish, or mean...or complicated. Life is about finding that reason...and after three years of nonstop fighting, I've found mine.

 **How** _ **precious.  
**_  
And because of that...I'll give whenever I'm able...and I'll take whenever I _must_.

With those words, Shinji stabbed the Darkness with the knife called [love].

 **What are you doing?  
**  
Taking what I can. Because I don't trust you. And _whatever_ you are, I doubt that a single conversation with someone like me will change your mind...so I'll fight your followers, no matter who or what they are. I'll give them a chance to make peace! And if they refuse, because of their devotion to your _ideal_...then I'll stop them from harming anyone else.

He twisted the knife.

Leave my people alone. Leave the Eliksni alone. Leave the Cabal alone, for that matter! And maybe...just for once...try to _understand us._

The Darkness actually laughed.

 **Ha...you're so hideously insipid. I understand you perfectly. You're merely deluded...but an interesting choice to make indeed!**

Shinji yanked the knife back out, and something came with it.

 **I will be watching, Shinji Ikari, for when you realize the inevitable.  
**  
...few things are inevitable. And I don't believe your ideal is one of them!

xxxx

There was a sucking sensation, and a hollow roar, as Unit-01 yanked its hand away from Eva, the Profane Worm; the Worm God hissed and gurgled, out of sorts from the sudden metaphysical shift. In sync, Yui Ikari's spirit served as the anchor by which Shinji was pulled out from the Deep. " _What happened in there? And...what's in Unit-01's hand?!_ "

It was similar to the Blight that Shinji had taken from Rei Ayanami, albeit...blacker. Or perhaps purer, would be a better word.

"...balance," murmured Shinji Ikari. "Symmetry, between me and Unit-01...we each have a physical body. We both have a soul: my own, and yours. We both have an S2 Engine...but I'm the one who possesses the Mantle of Oryx. Unit-01 needs a Mantle of its own." The Third Child looked within the Core of his Evangelion, a sad yet knowing smile on his face. "My fate is bound to Evangelion...and I've accepted that; we have a long road ahead of us, mother...and I don't know where it will lead. Will you come with me?"

" _...given that I'm your Ghost, I kind of don't have a choice in the matter, do I? Not to mention that an Evangelion needs a Pilot, and I don't think anyone else would-_ "

"Mother."

" _What?_ "

"You're making it more complicated than it needs to be."

" _...is this another one of those metaphorical things? I'm beginning to dislike that figure of speech. Severely._ "

"You also don't need to analyze it so much."

" _...part of me is saying yes unequivocally. The rest is saying yes tentatively, if only because I'm really curious about what you have in store! And, also..._ " She briefly paused, almost uncertain. " _...the power that you took from Ayanami did something to you. I imagine that by accepting this power, the same will happen with me, as the soul of Unit-01._ "

"Are you okay with that? Because if not-"

" _Oh no, don't misunderstand me. I'm all for it; it'll be a chance to study something new! But...I actually think the primary reason is because I want to share in your fate. Even when it comes to something like this._ " Another pause. " _...huh. Am I getting the hand of this 'mother' thing? I'm not sure if I am._ "

He chuckled, shaking his head at his poor and mostly crazy mother. Life was about changing; learning your strengths and weaknesses; enhancing or changing your strengths, and growing out of your weaknesses; with this act, Shinji didn't know if he was embracing strength or weakness. But he was determined to find out for sure. "Then here goes nothing."

With a stoic grunt, Unit-01 took the Mantle of the Deep - stolen from the Darkness, taken by force - and slammed it into its chest. What came next was a mighty roar, and an explosion of power that overwhelmed Ayanami's Throne World in a flash of white.

xxxx

/The Threshold, the Dreadnaught/

"There. It's done," remarked Osiris, stepping away from the Aegis. He had modified it with some of his own Vex-derived tech, enhancing its capabilities in ways that were only _slightly_ theoretical. A few of Fenchurch's trinkets had proven surprisingly useful. "Now, if we synchronize our Light with yours, and you transform into Light-"

"I'm _going_ to find out how you do that," interrupted Ikora.

"-then you should be able to carry all of us along the pathways of the Light that you used to escape the Vex Gate Network," continued Osiris, speaking to Praedyth. "And we can get to Earth-"

 **BOOM.**

The air rumbled within the Ascendant Realm, as a mote of black light and white shadow blossomed and grew, a titanic figure stepped out, drawing all eyes because of its presence...or rather, the lack thereof. Everyone was transfixed by the sight. "Unit-01...?" muttered Saint-14.

"...I can't sense any Light...nor can I sense Darkness..." whispered Eris Morn.

"Mutual growth and annihilation, so far beyond that we can't even perceive it?" Toland focused on the titan with an almost manic glee. "How... _fascinating._ "

Calus was much louder.

" _ **Hah, what a magnificent display!**_ "

The Evangelion - bearing inverted colors, with auras of shining fire and black smoke that intermixed and nullified and _enhanced_ each other - slowly turned towards them all, watching with glowing eyes.

Gendo Ikari actually stepped back, his entire body tense with something akin to horror.

"...you okay, kid?" asked Cayde.

Unit-01 turned back towards the Traveler, which bore a wavy shimmer; if there was some sort of communication that occurred, they were not privy to it...save for one, judging by the quickening of Variks's breath. "...I see..."

Finally, Unit-01's arms went wide...and Shinji Ikari spoke. " **Goodbye everyone.** "

"...Shinji-kun?!" yelled Misato, eyes suddenly wide with panic and fear.

The Evangelion's left hand surged with the power of the Deep...and its right hand, with the power of the Sky. Two opposing forces met in a once-impossible union. Almighty thunder, a harsh scream, a frigid crack; it was a cacophony of sounds, fit for the end of an age, and the birth of a new one.

The sphere of white energy erupted, with Unit-01 at its epicenter, and it overtook them all.

xxxx

With terrifying swiftness, the sphere of white spread beyond the Dreadnaught, consuming the Traveler and the fleets around them. Awoken, Fallen, Hive, Cabal...it mattered not.

Zeruel and Unit-02 were no different.

++ _ **WHAT IS THIS?**_ ++

" **Oh come on, what** _ **NOW-?!**_ " Asuka-3's roar was cut off by the sphere.

It continued onward.

xxxx

/The Farm, Earth/

The sudden illumination was impossible to miss or ignore, growing from a spot in the sky that swiftly surpassed the Sun in relative brightness.

The Vex of the Orion Assertive and the Argus Perceptive halted their operations, observing the new anomaly with utter confusion. **The new anomaly was inconceivable. It was still inconceivable. It couldn't be conceived. Why couldn't it be conceived?!  
**  
The machines, alarmed by the sudden change of events, immediately initiated a strategic retreat into the Gate Network.

Their former victims and test subjects - suddenly breathing easier, free of the strange compulsion - could only watch with strained muteness as the white sphere rushed upon them, overtaking them as well.

xxxx

/The Core of Nessus/

Panoptes, Infinite Mind, had no simulations for this. There were absolutely none. There was no baseline to even _attempt_ such a thing.

The Ontological Observer Effect was still present, but the Composer Protocol was absolutely ineffectual...had this been the Harbinger's true goal?

With a synthetic scream that sounded like a roar of frustration, the Infinite Mind retreated into the folds of the local Network.

Asher's team barely had the energy to collapse before the white sphere overwhelmed the entire centaur.

xxxx

Onward and forward, went the sphere; soon, it encompassed the majority of the Solar System, including all of the planets and a significant chunk of the Kuiper belt. At a diameter of over forty-five astronomical units - well over four billion miles - the sphere was truly massive, and yet not, for it settled over everything like a shadow. It could not be ignored, yet could not be felt...everyone who was still cognizant in this impossible realm held their breath, wondering if this would be how it all came to an end.

And then...there was a single word, a whisper from someone meek of heart.

" **Live.** "

A sudden pop, like a bubble being burst...and the sphere vanished.

And all was right with the world.

xxxx

" _:O_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _}:O_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _(_ _ｏ'_ _皿′ｏ_ _) !_ "

The sudden blast of _noise_ awoke Eris Morn from her slumber; she shot up with a start, gasping heavily. "What-?!" A lily-colored drone quickly nuzzled against the side of her helmet. "Rose...?"

" _:D_ "

"...something happened." The Hunter quickly gathered her bearings, rising to her feet; looking around, she noted the white surface with oddly familiar engravings, the distant curvature along the horizon...and realized that she stood upon the Traveler. "What happened? We were in the Ascendant Realm. And then..." She went still. "Ikari. What happened?"

Her Ghost chirped apologetically at her. " _:(?_ "

"...no word." Then she hadn't been dreaming. "Where are the others?"

" _:V_ "

"Very well." Grabbing Rose with her hand, Eris then willed her soul into action, forming an A.T. Field beneath her feet; with an act of will, she zoomed forward, hovering along the surface of the Traveler. All the while, she looked about the space above her: the wreckage of destroyed ships, the looming form of Saturn, the distant stars...and felt unsettled. She couldn't quite pin down why. Finally, before long, a cluster of identifiers popped onto her HUD, gathered at the rough equivalent of the Traveler's 'north pole'; Ketches bearing the colors of the Reef hovered above the Traveler, in a clear holding action. Then, it was the sight of two massive figures - Zeruel and Evangelion Unit-02 - that she saw first, before the others from the Dreadnaught mission even entered her vision. More of the distant combat zones came into view, as the immense form of Gaghiel moved protectively along the ranks of the Fallen fleets, whilst the Cabal ships - those that were still able to move, at least - slowly moved into position around the various Grand Leviathans that still remained. The wreckage of countless ships - Ketch and warship and carrier and Leviathan and gunship and fighter alike, and more - floated through space, dotted with even more corpses.

It was then that she realized what had been troubling her so: there was no sign of any Hive. Warships, destroyed or no; Tomb Ships, shattered or no; even the mighty Dreadnaught of the Taken King; _all_ of them were gone, as if they had never set foot in the system. _What's going on?_

It was questions along these lines that plagued her thoughts as she finally got within proverbial shouting distance. "Well, look who's fashionably late!" came the voice of Cayde-6 through her helmet's comms. "Two quick questions. One: did you run into anyone else along the way?"

"No."

The Hunter Vanguard snapped his fingers. "Nuts. Then two: any idea what the _hell_ just happened? We're all kind of at a loss." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, where several figures were in what appeared to be a fairly heated discussion. "They're trying to hash things out, so I am trying to stay as _far away_ as I can." Commander Osiris, Saint-14, Ikora, Lady Katsuragi, Lord Zavala, and the Warlock with the Aegis of Kabr - his name had been Praedyth...? - were in conference with some delegates from the Awoken fleet, among which were none other than the Queen and the Crown Prince themselves. Somehow, the representative of the faction Nerv, Dr. Akagi, was among their number. Further off towards Zeruel, separate from the main group, Variks was speaking with Fenchurch Everis. However, certain figures were notable by their absence. "Was _really_ hoping you found the others..."

"How long have you been here?"

"About thirty minutes. Praedyth was actually the first to wake up. Something about that fancy frisbee of his. Then Asuka-3 activated her Evangelion's transponder and pretty much demanded everyone to gather by her so she could get a quote- ** _verdammt explanation_** -unquote." Cayde sighed. "Seriously, she would have made a _fantastic_ Hunter..."

"...who all is missing?"

The Exo finally grimaced, his attempts at frivolity stamped out. "Well, aside from the mysterious disappearance of every single Hive? Chief is AWOL. So's Taox. And Toland, who I'm not _that_ sad about...or at all, really. Osiris and Praedyth are concerned that Gendo, Calus, and their little party of Vex are gone too. But honestly, I'm concerned about making sure the Fallen and the Cabal don't start shooting at each other again." Cayde-6 groaned, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. "...think I'm done with field missions for a while."

" _^m^_ "

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you excessively pink tin can. Seriously, why does she _never_ talk?"

" _O.O!_ "

"No, it absolutely _is_ a fair topic for discussion, don't pull that card on me!"

" _\\(-0-)/_ "

"Wow. _Rude._ "

"...and what about Unit-01? What about Shinji Ikari?"

The Exo and her Ghost ceased their intentional banter. "...honestly, Eris? I don't know," answered Cayde-6, completely serious.

"I see." Eris left the Hunter Vanguard to his own devices, quietly wandering over towards where Variks and Fenchurch were. Zeruel and Unit-02 loomed large, themselves in the midst of a discussion. Even in the vacuum of space, the words of the Progenitor and the Evangelion's Pilot permeated through her spirit (for the former) and her helmet (for the latter). " **-so you mean to tell me that Rei Ayanami was actually a Hive deity.** "

++ _ **IN PART, AT LEAST**_ ++

++THE TAINT OF SOMETHING FOUL-  
-MITIGATED BY AN ODD YET RIGOROUS SOUL++  
++BEARING THE HUMAN FORM-  
-YET INWARDLY, SOMETHING MORE++

- _ **TRULY, A WRETCHED AND STRANGE CREATURE**_ -

" **...huh. Well** ** _that's_** **a thing. Definitely gonna have to get with Misato about that.** "

Eris ignored them, focusing on the Tabrix and the Awoken Warlock. The latter was...rather animated. "I tell you, that was a _strange_ scouting mission. Nearly got our clothes blown off by an angry Valus!" His forced cheer faded. "...I know she was part of something bigger. Something monstrous. But is it wrong for me to feel this sad?"

"Nula Sov, despite everything, was still your daughter, yes? It is...normal, to mourn."

"I know. Oh bloody _hell_ , do I know..." the Warlock huffed, finally turning towards her. "Ah, if it isn't our dear team leader! Finally woke up from your nap?"

Eris ignored Fenchurch, turning towards Variks. "Where is Ikari?"

The Kell of House Tabris - looking very underdressed relative to the two Guardians, with his bare torso and unprotected face; even so, he was unbothered by it all - went calm. "...Variks does not know."

"But you know _something._ I heard your whispers, before Unit-01 did... _whatever_ it did." The Hunter got up close, right into Variks's face. "What do you know?"

"...a great deal, yet little at all. What Ikari and the Traveler spoke of...is not my place to tell."

Rose swirled around the Tabrix's face, chittering angrily. " _ヽ_ _(`Д´)_ _ﾉ︵ ┻━┻_ "

"Your anger does not change this reality, little soul."

++ _ **THEN WHERE IS HE NOW?**_ ++

Variks and Eris looked left, actually jolting at the sudden presence of Zeruel's face. The deathly skull loomed large over them; a separate shadow fell over them, as Unit-02 knelt down to get closer. " **Seriously, where is the kid? I want to know what the hell he did!** "

The Fallen Kell blinked nervously. "Ah...Variks does not know."

The Angel of Might's eyes narrowed into pinpricks.

- _ **I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR GAMES, MY KIN**_ -

"It is the truth, yes? The road that the young Hunter has chosen...is long, and winding. Variks does not know where it ends...or if it will ever end."

"Then let me make it simpler," growled Eris, pressing the front of her helmet into the Tabrix's forehead. "Is. Ikari. _Alive?_ "

"...I do not know."

"...is he _dead?_ "

"I do not know."

Their discussion was interrupted by the looming form of a Cabal warship of impressive size, slowing moving towards their position. Slow enough that it could have been shot down by the Eliskni in moments; the fact that it had been let through the defensive lines around the Traveler meant that something else was in play. "This is not over," snarled Eris, releasing Variks before turning away. A single Harvester dropped from the hangars of the warship, moving on a non-threatening heading towards where the Vanguard, the Iron Lords, and the Reef royalty were speaking. Zeruel and Unit-02 slowly rose, ready and willing to strike at a moment's notice.

From the Harvester came six figures; four Psion Flayers, and two hulking Cabal Centurions. Telemetry fed through Eris's HUD, marking the identity of the two gigantic soldiers: Primus Ta'aun of the Skyburners, and Val Ca'uor of the Red Legion. They were all armed to the teeth, but otherwise did not have their weapons at the ready.

"We received your message," imperiously said Mara Sov. "What are the terms of your surrender?"

"There will be no _surrender_ ," growled Val Ca'uor. A hand from Ta'aun cooled his anger.

"Let us not be so antagonistic," cautioned Osiris, looking pointedly at the Queen of the Awoken. "Quite a bit has happened, as of late...right now, with such uncertainty, this is a time to talk."

"Our leader agrees," rumbled the Skyburners' Primus, gesturing towards the four Flayers. The quarter of Psions moved into a rectangular formation, aiming their hands at each other as their bodies glowed with psionic energy; at the epicenter between the four, the violet projection of a hulking Cabal - one bearing tusks, signifying her sex - in ornate yet functional power armor.

"And whom...do we have the pleasure of speaking with?" diplomatically asked Akagi-81.

" **I am Empress Caiatl, acting head of the Cabal Empire.** " There was a brief pause. " **My husband was seemingly slain by an apparition of my father, who was once thought dead. The hateful Vex, our sworn enemies, compelled us to act and move according to an oppressive whim. The devouring Hive and the shadowy Umbras, commanded by their King, fought and died with all of their typical ferocity...and then, there was nothing.** " Another pause. " **I awoke on a ship bereft of Vex, as if they had never been. I gazed out onto this battlefield, now bereft of Hive, be it ship or war-moon.** " Caiatl leaned forward, glaring at all of them. " **What. Happened?** "

"...we are still trying to figure that out," answered Saint-14.

"In the meantime, would it be too much to ask for you to stop with the shooty-shooty?" asked Cayde-6. "Cool?"

Silence. There were a few explosive sighs, and the muted smack of hands meeting helmets. The two Centurions vibrated with tangible irritation.

Caiatl looked _entirely_ unimpressed.

Cayde nodded in expectation. "Cool."

xxxx

Thus ended the Second Cataclysm.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Crystallized Fragment - Death**

" ** _One final testament._** **"**

 **His hands on my throat are like iron.**

 **My thoughts are spiraling wildly, even as the life within my being ( _all_ of my beings) writhes and resists. That first moment of shock, the realization that Shinji Ikari is killing me...is stark. Harsh. Unrelenting.**

 **Good.**

 **In lighter times, on days where I feel hopeful and giddy (few and far between, over so many timelines), I pondered a universe that would rest beneath our feet. A universe where Ikari-kun enacted his will as a triumphant Sovereign, with my lowly self serving him dutifully. There were times that I imagined more.**

 **But those were the dreams of a child, dreams with nothing solid or firm to gird them. I think, deep down, I always knew it would end this way.**

 **For this is one more thing that I adore about Ikari-kun, beyond his capacity to endure, beyond his ability to open his heart; it was his wrath, righteous and bright, demonstrated against the unrepentant monsters of the universe. His anger, in person or in Unit-01, is a sight to behold; this I know intimately, from that very first dream: where his misery gave birth to bitter spite that doomed an accursed world.**

 **I wanted a better world, for him. I wanted a world that he could look at and deem worthy of existing, regardless of humanity's many faults. I killed countless people to bring it about, over too many timelines to remember.**

 **That is why I am glad, that my life shall be ended by his hands; some things should not be forgiven.**

 **And that is why I shall struggle. It is why I shall resist at the end, as you slowly extinguish my very being...because even now, I know that you feel sorrow for my fate - _our_ fate - in spite of your rage.**

 **Don't. I will not let my selfishness taint this; I cannot let you feel as though this death was something that I wanted.**

 **I will struggle, but not enough to break free; I shall resist, but not enough to save my own life. Let me appear as someone dumbfounded, as someone who could not believe that this was how it all ends. I pray that this one final act - this one last deception - will be enough.**

 **I do not know if there is a true afterlife for the Hive, or for humanity. However, the human idea of Hell seems a fitting place, for a creature like me.**

 **Kill me, Ikari-kun. Take my life with no regrets, with the conviction of the just and righteous. Look back on me as nothing but a deluded and maniacal beast, as you seize your destiny.**

 **In that...I will be content.**

 **After all, it is the fate of monsters to be slain by heroes.**


	85. The Passage of Time II

**Grimoire: Mysterious Fragment - Sorrow's End**

 **" _Verse 6:1 - Sorrow's End_ "**

 **It's strange, to look at these calcified shards, and obtain knowledge. It's like reading from a book.**

 **I have read - witnessed - the journey of the krill named Aurash, as she became Auryx the First Navigator, and then Oryx the Taken King. The conviction he felt, the certainty of his cause; it's imposing, and frightening. And yet I recall a dim glimmer of fear, as he was felled at the last by my hands; was it the truth of his imminent demise made present? Or was it because he fell against something that, although mighty, did not crave what he craved, or love what he loved?**

 **I don't know. My understanding of the universe is so very small. I can't claim to know more than he did; that would be arrogant.**

 **He claimed that this book was a map to a weapon. That by understanding him, one would inevitably take up his weapon and use it, binding one to the other, and becoming a singular existence. Thus would Oryx live forever, through that philosophy if not in fact, even if he died within his Throne World.**

 **I have adopted Oryx's mantle. I cannot deny that I have taken his power; that I am, in truth, the Taken King.**

 **But I will not use his weapon. I will not be bound to malice. The Osmium Throne will remain empty.**

 **I deny that there is nothing to life except living, because existence on its own is not enough to determine if it was a good life or a bad life. I believe I can make this claim, despite living for so short a time.**

 **That's why these words will serve as the final entry for this book. Oryx's story has ended. It's a cautionary tale, I think, on so many levels.**

 **Taox, for all her fear of the predators of Fundament, sowed the seeds of wrath from Aurash and her sisters.**

 **The Leviathan, for all his kindness, was unable to understand their desperation.**

 **The Worms, for all their cunning words, were nakedly self-serving; they remind me of my father. Make of that what you will.**

 **All this and more, wrapped up in an epic of carnage and slaughter, compelled by the threat of death from his gods. Yet, by the end, he wrote as one who possessed true joy, as odd as that seems to me.**

 **I wonder if he was trying to imply something, by calling these the Books of Sorrow.**

 **There are many things left to accomplish. I have pulled so many into a vast and empty space, and have closed it off, to keep them away from my friends; nothing shall enter or leave without my say.**

 **They are gathering now, and organizing. My mother says that they will seek me out, to try and break free.**

 **Not before we come to terms, whatever they may be.**

 **I think I will write my own book: a Book of Clemency. Why clemency? Because I have the power to do so much, now. More than I could ever fathom in my wildest dreams, before; but now, I know _exactly_ what I am capable of. All the more reason to be merciful, if I can.**

 **All the more reason to offer a chance, if they are willing.**

 **If not, then it is what it is.**

 **I think this is where I'm supposed to say 'aiat', but I don't know what that word means. I wonder if mother knows?**

xxxx

/One Week after the Battle of Saturn/

"That was the longest and most uncomfortable meeting I've ever had. Bar none."

Misato Katsuragi glanced sideways at her erstwhile superior. "That's a pretty big claim."

Cayde-6 huffed. "Dead serious. And some of the Consensus budgetary meetings got _pretty_ dicey."

The Iron Lady idly thought of the circumstances - Cabal and Fallen and Awoken all yelling over the comms, with the Primuses and the Kells and the Paladins wanting their pound of flesh for past grievances and more recent offenses. If Osiris hadn't been bald, she swore that he would have torn his hair out. "Whatever." The two Hunters stood side-by-side, gazing through the viewports as they slowly descended through Earth's atmosphere, Unit-02 moving alongside them with subtle applications of its A.T. Field. The Queen of the Reef had 'generously' deigned to let the Vanguard forces - all Guardians who had ended up participating in the Battle of Saturn, one way or another - travel aboard one of her Royal Armada's Ketches. Ostensibly, the reasoning was that she still needed a status update of all Reef forces still stationed on Earth. _Huh. With the Speaker gone, I wonder how our Alliance will pan out from here?_ Just another headache to deal with. _Damn it Gendo. Where the hell did you slither off to?_ "...I feel like I could go on a bender at Shaxx's Roadhouse and then sleep for a week." _Oh wait, the Cabal razed the City to the ground after the Tower fell._ Which meant that infamous Roadhouse was likely a pile of rubble, now. That sucked even more!

"You're not the only one."

The attempts at lighthearted chatter masked the overall tension that clung to the Ketch like a bad rash. After all, the Second Cataclysm had been brought to a screeching halt, and not in a good way or a bad way. It just...stopped. Detente was now the name of the game, as every single belligerent faction hobbled away to lick their wounds. The Awoken had returned to the Reef, and the Queen had issued a system-wide recall of all her forces; the Cabal fleets still loyal to the Empress - and wasn't _that_ going to be a wretched mess to untangle - were all ordered to rendezvous at their Fatherworld, along the orbit of Mars; the Fallen fleets had all departed for Mercury, their new 'home', it seemed.

As for the Traveler...it had slowly begun meandering towards Venus. No one could guess why. But with Zeruel and Gaghiel serving as a pair of sapient wrecking balls, no one was going to move against the Lightbearer. Not when everyone was still trying to figure out what had _happened_. "...this sucks."

"Eh, we haven't even had the debriefing yet."

"We didn't lose...but it sure as hell doesn't feel like _victory_ , either."

Cayde-6 shrugged. "Honestly, living is its own particular brand of victory."

The purple-haired woman gazed at the surface of the Europe as they broke through the clouds, grimacing at the sight of smoky pyres, charred forests, and blacked patches of land. "Picking up the pieces is pretty damn grisly, though."

"It always is."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mysterious Fragment - I: The Commission**

 **" _Verse 1:0 - The Commission_ "**

 **These are the words of the Traveler and its Chosen-**  
 **Composed by Shinji Ikari-**  
 **On spirit and glass-**

 **+YOU HAVE BECOME SOMETHING NEW+**

 **...I guess so.**

 **+AND YET NOTHING HAS BEEN CUT AWAY+**

 **I hope not.**

 **+YOUR EXISTENCE IS BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE+**

 **...thank you?**

 **+WHAT SHALL YOU DO NOW? SHALL YOU TEAR DOWN THE UNIVERSE, AND MAKE IT ANEW? WILL YOU FORCE EVERYTHING TOGETHER, AND END ALL STRIFE?+**

 **...I'm not good enough to do that. If I ever start...I don't know if I would ever _stop.  
_**  
 **+I SEE+**

 **...I have to start with something tangible, first. Something within reach. Something sensible.**

 **+AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?+**

 **The Hive...and the Vex. They're the first.**

 **+AND WHAT SHALL YOU DO WITH THEM?+**

 **I'm still trying to figure that out. But I can't do anything around here, around everyone else...I don't want to accidentally break anything.**

 **+A CAUTIOUS ATTITUDE+**

 **Well...how else am I going to live, now?**

 **+ALONGSIDE EVERYONE ELSE. ALONGSIDE YOUR ALLIES, AND COMRADES? ALONGSIDE THOSE OF THE LIGHT?+**

 **...I don't know if they'll be able to stomach my presence. Not now...maybe not ever.**

 **+WOULD YOU ACCEPT THAT FATE?+**

 **Of _course_ not...but it's not about me, is it? I can't be selfish. How is anyone expected to do anything while I'm here?**

 **+YOU HAVE CHOSEN A LONELY PATH+**

 **...maybe. Maybe not. I really don't know. I'm honestly winging it. Like a true Hunter, I guess?**

 **+I WONDER WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOU+**

 **...you're not the only one who wonders.**

 **+WILL YOU EVER RETURN?+**

 **I...I hope so. I don't know if I will though. Right now, I'm just too... _big._ Does that make sense? It sounds like I'm bragging, but...I can't help but be aware of what I can do, now. It scares me.**

 **+THEY WILL ACCEPT YOU+**

 **...I know...I know they would. That's why I have to go.**

 **+GO IN PEACE, MY CHOSEN. MAY YOU FIND WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR+**

 **I really don't know if I _want_ to find what I'm looking for...I guess I'll find out, one way or another. But first...I have to say goodbye.**

xxxx

/Three Weeks after the Battle of Saturn/

/Caloris Basin, Mercury/

Within a small fortress - formed from an Iruelship that had been broken down and converted into a fixed building - the heads of all the Fallen Houses met.

Sachiel. Shamshel. Ramiel. Gaghiel. Israfel. Matarael. Iruel. Leliel. Bardiel. Zeruel. Arael. Only the Kell of House Tabris was absent, letting them speak without his interference. After all, for one who bore the soul of his House's Progenitor, it would hardly be considered a fair showing.

" **Has the tally been completed?** " asked Frigoris, Kell of Sachiel.

" **Yes,** " remarked Noruvis, Kell of Iruel. His hands briefly unfolded, manipulating a series of holo-projectors that displayed graphs, figures, and numbers in base-15. " **Some Houses made out better than others, due to differences in durability and offensive variance.** "

" **My House suffered the most,** " said Gestriks, Kell of Gaghiel. As the ones who directly fought against the vessels of the Hive and the Cabal, and ferried whole groups of soldiers within their bodies, they had been directly in the line of fire more often than not. " **My Archon will be preoccupied with funeral preparations. They will be the first of my kin to be returned to the sea of this world.** "

" **Will the Earthlings be informed as to our many _sacrifices?_** " spat Solkis, Kell of Bardiel. " **For so many to perish-!** "

Calzar, Kell of Shamshel, interrupted. " **It was strategic,** " he begrudgingly admitted. " **After seeing the forces at Saturn, I have to agree that the arguments of Variks were sound, to preemptively intervene...and the three Progenitors who remain were all for it.** " And who was going to argue against their gods? Especially when the Great Machine itself charged into battle, something that it had never done during the entirety of the Whirlwind?

" **Cooperation is one thing,** " said Iliksis, Kell of Ramiel. " **Knowing Variks, he will want us to pursue** ** _peace._** " Several of the Eliksni around impulsively snarled. " **He is deluded.** "

" ** _...perhaps. But if the Earthlings were to dictate terms, what could we do?_** " chimed Thaviks, Kell of Arael. His words rebounded through their thoughts. " ** _I doubt that even Zeruel himself would be able to stop them._** "

" **You are referring to the _Tempest?_** " inquired Noruvis.

" ** _Yes. There have been no sightings on Earth by my kind who have remained by the Shard._** "

That sent a chill through the various Kells. That white sphere, that strangely divine yet terrifying presence...it dominated their thoughts, as leaders of the Eliksni. The Tempest had delivered the killing blow against the Hurricane itself, and had somehow become even greater. Its disappearance brought no comfort. " **Do** ** _you_** **think** ** _it_** **is** ** _dead?_** " asked Tikkis, the dual-faced Kell of Israfel.

" ** _Personally...I do not. Variks has not been forthcoming with a definitive answer. But the ambient thoughts of those who survived the machines' wrath are swirling with rumor, growing with each passing day._** "

" **...that was a terrible sight,** " remarked Aksor, Archon Priest of Leliel. As the one whose House had opened the way for all the others to reach Saturn, the Eliksni of House Leliel had been the only ones left behind. " **Vex, appearing as if from nowhere, callously destroying our meager works.** " It was why they were only now meeting to discuss such matters, as repairs and rebuilding had preoccupied their Houses following their return. " **Yet, from my understanding...we have the Tempest to thank for their departure.** " The term had already become common parlance upon those who fought at Saturn, particularly from the more excitable Zeruelim; it was far easier to use that title, than to speak of Shinji Ikari and Evangelion Unit-01. " **How are we supposed to combat that?** "

" **We don't** ," bluntly admitted Veliniks, Kell of Zeruel.

" **...the proposal of Variks has been presented. Are we to vote?** " asked Frigoris.

Kirkis, Kell of Matarael, huffed out of irritation. " **I wager that they will try and invade us within the year.** "

" **Are you referring to the thieves? Or to the Cabal?** " asked Iliksis.

" **Does it matter? There is enough bad blood either way.** "

" **Then we will have to deal with it when it comes,** " remarked Gestriks. " **At this point...can we afford to take an offensive posture?** " The silence was telling. " **Then our answer is simple.** "

" **...there are many grudges,** " growled Solkis, his fungal body quivering with irritation. " **There are many within our Houses who still desire retribution for past grievances. Even the return of the Great Machine did not erase that...and now, because of the Tempest, that glorious return to the past has been denied.** "

Noruvis sighed. " **A return to the past would warrant the resurrection of our Progenitors and the whole Houses of Sandalphon, Sahaquiel, and Armisael. The proposal is what it is. After centuries of war, it's surprisingly gracious as an opening bid. And if any under our banners disagree...then we will simply have to enforce discipline. That is the price of being a leader.** "

At that, there was no debate. And so they cast their vote.

Afterwards, the Kell of Tabris, and the Host of Tabris himself, reentered the room. "You have decided, yes?"

" _We have_ ," said Thaviks, looking amongst his fellows before continuing. " ** _We will agree to the ceasefire, and halt all operations - military, reconnaissance, or otherwise - against the people of Earth and the forces of the Cabal Empire. In addition, given the testimony of the Progenitors...we agree that Venus shall be neutral ground, so long as the Great Machine resides there. However...any hostile aggression from the Cabal, or from the Earthlings - native_** **or** ** _Reefborn - will merit a swift reaction. That is all we will agree to, at this juncture._** "

The Tabrix nodded. His gratitude was palpable, judging by the relieved smile on his face. "And that is all that Variks can ask for."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Vision 235**

" ** _ANOMALY RANK: MAAT_** "

 **ENCRYPTION: Rosellini Algorithm v.6  
KEY: #################VANC**

 **Work has been slow going on Earth. The sheer gravitational flux from the presence of so many war-moons resulted in the opening of new fault lines, and the destruction of many landmarks. The Consensus is also undergoing a contentious reorganization, given the loss of the Speaker, the ideals of the resurgent Concordat, and the general nature of certain...revelations, which became known to senior figures. I would ask Ikora to assist, but she is busy with a project of her own. That is why I am seeking your aid, in this matter.**

 **We are in a delicate stage. I cannot predict what the political situation will even look like a year from now. Regardless, we must always be ready for what lies beyond the horizon. For the longest time, I believed the Vex, with their Pattern that annihilates all things, would be the greater threat. But now, the Future War Cult has advised me that timelines are...changing. Their visions are uncertain. Hunter reconnaissance of Venus supports this, as entire sections of Vex architecture vary in age and location and development. I would order more missions under the guise of resource acquisition, but travel to that planet is heavily regulated and controlled in light of the current ceasefire.**

 **From what I can ascertain, the very history of the Vex is now in flux, at least as far as this system is concerned. Given that none of the machines have been seen since the Battle of Saturn's conclusion, I can only speculate as to why...though I have my suspicions.**

 **Deliver this missive to the Queen. Even with the Fallen and the Cabal licking their proverbial wounds, we must always be vigilant. Even with the demise of the Speaker, remind her of our alliance during the Eliksni Confederation War, that unity is currently our greatest defense.**

 **Your commander,**  
 **Osiris**

xxxx

/Four Weeks after the Battle of Saturn/

/The Throne Room, Sovereign, The Reef/

"You have chosen a very trying time to visit," sneered Prince Uldren Sov, glaring irritably at the man in robes of yellow and brown.

"And I am grateful that you have carved time out of your busy schedule to see a lowly servant like myself," answered Brother Vance, bowing politely.

The Queen, slouched upon her throne, did not bear the same vision of detached coolness and higher contempt that had marked the man's last visit. She actually let some of her temperament show in her eyes...if only because she was _beyond_ giving a damn, after the travails of the Second Cataclysm. "Why would Osiris send you so far?" If it was for something inane or trifling, she was going to have him shot.

"...I have a message, from the Vanguard Commander." Brother Vance slowly withdrew a hand from his robes, holding a data cube. "It contains a great deal of information about the Speaker, and Rei Ayanami, along with his theories about how the Battle of Saturn came to an end."

Mara's eyes narrowed, recalling the white sphere, and that ungodly presence. Her brother seamlessly followed her cue, and said, "And what exactly does Osiris deign to _demand_ in return? The Reef, in case you haven't _seen_ , is busy with its own affairs."

Brother Vance, to his credit, did not rise to the intentional slight against his blindness. "Not a demand...merely a request, and a reminder of of our diplomatic ties. His request is that you stay away from the Fallen and the Cabal."

"Is that _so?_ " snarled Uldren Sov. "What games are your Vanguard playing at?"

"The Vanguard has never been one to play games." The fact that Brother Vance was able to say that with a straight face, knowing that _Cayde-6_ was the Hunter Vanguard, was impressive. "However, it is important to ensure that dispassionate heads prevail, in these uncertain times. After all, it would be very unfortunate if the MAGI were to be deployed in an offensive manner."

The Prince frowned. "And what are you _insinuating?_ "

"Nothing uncouth, I assure you."

Mara smirked at how brazen the man was regarding the elephant in the room (or, as had become the proverbial equivalent amongst the Reef, the Fenchurch in the bedchamber). Namely, the fact that the Reef had maintained possession of every single MAGI. The fact that Akagi-81 had remained to run maintenance diagnostics was likely the only reason that the Consensus hadn't pushed the issue earlier. "Unfortunate indeed," she murmured. "This is...unusually blunt, for someone of Osiris's caliber." She read between the lines, smiling slightly.

Uldren had seen the same signs. "Your commander's position is... _weakening_ , isn't it?"

The agent of the All-Seeing Eye answered with an unshakable stoicism. "Ranks, and positions, and titles...such things are always in flux. What _isn't_ , is Osiris's commitment to the protection of his people...just like your commitment to the welfare of the Awoken, your Grace."

 _...hmm. There will be a political upheaval soon,_ thought Mara Sov. _Given Rei Ayanami's infiltration into the Reef...who's to say that her infiltration of Earth was any less thorough?_ If that was the case, the political leadership of the Last City's remnants would likely undergo some changes. Such a different response to what she would do: namely, tighten her grip even more, as she had done with the Purge. _Osiris wishes for our alliance to remain, even if there is no Speaker...even if the Consensus itself undergoes a change._ "Very well. Tell your Commander that we will entertain his request...on one condition."

"Yes?"

She gestured towards her brother, who answered for her. "Some riffraff washed up on our shores: a team of Guardians, limping in from the Outer Planets. Take them with you, so that we may wash our hands of that sorry lot."

"...you are referring to Asher Mir's expedition, aren't you?" remarked Brother Vance.

The silence was telling.

"My sympathies for your trials," the blind man acknowledged, lightly bowing. "I hope they haven't been too...vexing."

"His comrades have been tolerable," answered Uldren. "It took the threat of destroying his Ghost to keep him from breaking into certain restricted areas." Namely, where they were keeping the MAGI.

"Osiris, as the Warlock Vanguard, will see to his discipline. Might I inquire as to his offenses?"

Mara Sov was glad to answer personally. "He keeps ranting about how the radiolaria are no longer guided by foreign Minds; apparently, he's convinced that the MAGI will provide a 'second opinion'," she said, making air-quotes with her fingers in a show of relative frivolity. "Also, his Ghost and the voices in his arm keep demanding to know where their children went."

More silence. Finally, Brother Vance calmly - and _very_ diplomatically - said, "I...will endeavor to take them off of your hands."

She nodded; Prince Uldren took this as the sign to relieve Brother Vance of the data cube. "Then we have come to terms."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Ghost Fragment - Chief**

" ** _Thought I'd try shooting my way out. Mix it up a little._** **"** **  
**

**I'm no closer to figuring out where exactly we ended up. It** ** _feels_** **like the Ascendant Realm, but the inherent topology is all wrong. There's no sense of compactness or separability, and I can't get any sense of the boundary. There's also no sense of time; I've been keeping a local count for our sake, but I lack a sense of atomic scale.**

 **Granted, I haven't been able to do as much studying as I'd like, what with all of the Hex...and the unusual trio of Vex that somehow ended up with us. I asked how a Harpy, a Minotaur, and a SIVA-enhanced Hydra could emanate Light of their own. Then they mentioned something about being the children of a Ghost and an A.I. unit, and hugs, and friendship through superior firepower. It was all very confusing and nonsensical. Then they mentioned Asher Mir, and that was all I needed to hear. The stories that some of the Guardian-less Ghosts have told about poor Levi...but I digress.**

 **Chief simply appreciated the backup, and moved on.**

 **That's just like John, giving no thought to the possibility of failure. He accounts for it, plans for potential pitfalls...but he never sets out believing that he will obtain anything other than victory. It's why he became an Exo without a second thought, and why he managed to control a Minotaur using nothing but his own soul. All that, and more, is why he continues to move through this place, attacking whatever Hex comes our way.**

 **He would have made for a better Titan. He really would have.**

 **My one consolation is that the majority of Hex seem preoccupied with something. They're clearly being pulled into this space - rife with the ruins of shattered worlds and ancient citadels of metal and stone - against their will. Thus far, my lower bound for their number is in the hundreds of billions. To John's credit, he hasn't tried to get their attention. Not intentionally.**

 **Then, we saw him. Part of him, at least. A mere echo of the power that had claimed this space for his own, bearing Light and Darkness in a seamless fusion. The immensity of it all was beyond anything I had ever analyzed before.**

 **Leave it to John to recognize him. "...Ikari?"**

 **The Echo of Ikari actually looked dumbfounded. " _...did I pull you in here? I pulled you in here, didn't I?_** **" This paragon of absolute power and dominance promptly bowed in apology. "** _Sumimasen._ **"**

 **Honestly, it's par for the course when it comes to Chief.**

xxxx

/Two Months after the Battle of Saturn/

/The Last City/

To say that reconstruction was ongoing was...technically accurate. The stores of SIVA that they had retained were alternatively being used to build standardized housing - the first priority of water purification and nutrient processing having been taken care of two weeks ago - or to recreate the manufacturing facility they needed to build _more_ SIVA. It had gotten to the point that the Vanguard had issued a request for all Guardians to turn in their SIVA-enhanced gear in return for, essentially, an I.O.U.: a promise of Glimmer and a weapon from the Vanguard Vault. _Which needs to be rebuilt and restocked,_ thought Misato Katsuragi with a wry grin. Little surprise that most Guardians had flatly said 'no thanks', in so many words. There were a few who were motivated by a sense of decency and contrition, but it served as a reminder just how petty and childish Guardians could be in general _.  
_  
' _Wark.'_

 _Yeah yeah, laugh it up._ She stood outside the Hall of the Consensus - less a city hall, and more of an open-air pit now - gazing at the distant construction and the complex fields of rubble and ruin surrounding it. It was a decent distraction, watching the diminutive figures of Guardians using the wreckage as parkour practice. _Those who aren't scavenging underground, anyway._ Anything they found would be useful, but that didn't erase the complicated logistics needed for providing food and water and shelter to the civilians that had remained, nor the protection required to reestablish some measure of agricultural capacity out in the Wilds. Despite the detente they had with the Fallen and the Cabal, they couldn't risk sending non-combatants alone.

If there was one saving grace in the carnage of the Second Cataclysm and its last gasp - namely, the sudden fury of the Vex - was that there were fewer mouths to feed, as grim an idea that was; she immediately felt like a heel. _Our population got cut in half._ She couldn't speak for the number of nomads who had managed to eke out a living throughout the world, but as for the City's population, it was now under three hundred thousand people.

' _Wark._ '

 _I know. It's like Six Fronts and Twilight Gap and the Threefold Invasion rolled into one mean bastard that kicks you in the crotch when you're down.  
_  
' _Wark._ '

 _My point still stands.  
_  
"Well, you're looking rather forlorn."

The Iron Lady turned towards the voice. "Hey Asuka." Asuka-3 slowly lifted up towards her location - a cracked pile of rubble that used to be part of a walkway - and settled on a chunk of concrete and steel. A familiar bottle was in her hands, however, one that made her eyes widen. "Nuh-uh."

"Yuh- _huh._ " The Crimson Exo tossed the bottle of _Saladin's Iron Porter_ , a limited-run brew that was brought out every so often by Shaxx's Roadhouse. The last run had been months ago, following the Iron Lord's passing. "Found a whole case of it along with a bunch of other Roadhouse merchandise. Someone was apparently a collector."

"Well, finder's keeper's," joked Misato, popping the top of with her knife and taking a _long_ sip. "Ah...I've always liked this one." Saladin Forge had never really enjoyed it, despite porter being his beer of choice. Probably because of the name. "So, what brings you here?"

"Was wondering if everyone's done with their special club meeting yet," griped the Crimson Exo. "They've been in there for over three days now."

"...I know." Namely, the current Consensus, the representatives of the remaining Factions, the leaders of all the Guardian Orders, and the heads of all the Armories and Foundries. "But they've put it off for long enough. We're entering a new era, and our government needs to adapt with it." Ever since Lysander's revolt and the death of Andal Brask, the Consensus had been stable: the Speaker; Osiris, Saint-14, and Cayde-6 as the Vanguard; Nerv, Seele, and Wille as the three Factions of choice. The only brief interruption in that had been Ikora's ascendance to Vanguard during Osiris's relatively brief coma. "And with everything being disclosed about Gendo Ikari and Rei Ayanami...there's been plenty of arguing."

Asuka-3 snorted. "That's putting it mildly," she grumbled, apparently still upset that she had missed out on...a fair amount. "Never really gave much thought to the First Child, you know? She did her duty, ended up dying in battle, and her comrade went on to become known as the Invincible Ikari...yet it turns out she's a pseudo-Hive demigod with delusions of grandeur and mystery." The Crimson Exo shook her head, blue eyes glowing with a strange humor. "And the Speaker turned out to be an asshole behind the mask. Big whoop."

"I'd say being an asshole was the _least_ of our problems with him," said Misato. Trying to manipulate individuals and entire groups, working with said pseudo-Hive demigod, hoarding his knowledge of events and circumstances from unwitting Guardians...the list went on, at least in her mind.

"I only knew Gendo as the distant Commander of NERV. Never actually saw him in person, in the Time Before. And honestly, how did you expect people to react?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, let's consider the whole 'SIVA reclamation' drive you've got going on. Given that we still have the Fallen and the Cabal sitting on our proverbial doorstep, can you blame em' for not wanting to part with self-repairing, self-reloading weaponry?"

 _...okay, that's a fair point.  
_  
"Heck, how about those daredevils you've been glaring at for the past few minutes? I bet for those Guardians, this is the first bit of legitimate downtime they've had in a _while._ There's worse ways of blowing off steam."

"...fair enough," relented the Iron Lady. _There was the Eliksni Confederation War, which lasted for about two months...the Second Cataclysm went on for a little under three...damn._

"Which brings me to my point: all this stuff with Gendo Ikari being the Speaker, and all that he's 'allegedly' done," she snarked, throwing in some air-quotes, "what evidence do you have, other than personal testimony? The Tower was reduced to rubble, the man himself is missing, and Rei Ayanami is apparently as dead as the Nine. In the meantime, the only members of the current Consensus that could even be said to have been conspirators with Gendo are Dr. Akagi, who has no love for the man, and Osiris, who most people remember as the guy who _single-handedly evacuated the City when the Nine attacked._ " Misato's scowl prompted the Hunter to continue on. "I mean, let's take Gendo! I'll grant that he's a **verdammt** bastard. But most people are going to remember him as the Speaker who all but martyred himself in a failed attempt to take down Ghaul using the Tower as a bludgeon. Those who _don't_ are probably going to remember him as a wise and noble sage...because for over two hundred years, _that's what he was._ "

She didn't want to grant Asuka's point, but she had to. _Damn it Gendo. Why did you have to be so good at wearing a mask?_ "So what are you saying? Should we have buried it, and let him get away scot-free?"

"Given that no one's been able to find him since the Battle of Saturn, he might as well have, practically speaking." The Titan rubbed at her crimson hair, scowling irritably. "Look, I'm not defending Gendo, and I'm not excusing him. But I've lived through enough to know that not everyone's going to react so enthusiastically. It doesn't help that one of his most vociferous critics is Lysander, who most people remember as _the guy who actually attacked the City from within._ Even if he _was_ ultimately right about Gendo, what does it say about his temperament that his first reaction was to _launch a coup?_ "

"...that he was desperate."

"And desperation makes for piss-poor decision-making."

Misato grimaced at her peer, absentmindedly rubbing at a little smudge on her armor. "...I get that. I do."

(It was the second day of deliberations and debate, and the whole question of how to resolve everything was still in play. Hawthorne, relatively silent and taciturn as ever, chimed in with a particularly striking insight. "You Guardians all started fresh at one point or another. The same thing applies here: let the truth be known, and let the chips fall where they may...for better or worse.")

"...but it is what it is." The Hunter sighed explosively. "This has been one hell of a year."

"...I try to keep track of a lot, you know?" The Titan shifted on her seat, resting her elbows on her knees. "My memory is the one thing I pride myself on: that I've tried to remember everything, to never forget." Blue eyes looked stoically at her. "Would you like to know how many days went by between the kid waking up as a Guardian and the Battle of Saturn's conclusion?"

"...how many?"

"Three hundred and thirty-three."

"...not even a full year." Misato whistled on impulse, slightly delirious from the ramifications. "Well, you certainly can't say that Shinji-kun didn't make an impact."

"You think he's still alive?"

And _there_ was the touchy subject, colored a bright red metaphorical color that screamed 'STAY AWAY'. "...I want to believe. I don't want to think that it ended just like that."

"He's had more than enough time to make it back here."

"I _know_ , damn it...I know." _Shinji-kun...wherever you are...I hope you're okay._ Honestly, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the kid was dead. At least he was finally at peace. _If so...at least you went out with a bang._

The two remained that way for a while, staring quietly at the sky as the Sun set on a city of ruin, and loss, and - possibly - hope.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Consensus 2**

 **" _We must forge a new path. But we cannot forget all that brought us here._ " - _Osiris  
_**  
 **In the wake of the Second Cataclysm, and allegations regarding treason by the beloved Speaker, a decision was made to reorganize the government of humanity. No longer on a constant war footing against the Fallen on Earth, humanity was primed to actually expand beyond the territory of the Last City. However, with the presence of the Eliksni Confederation and the Cabal Empire on their proverbial doorstep, the Guardian Orders and the Factions successfully argued for some form of continuity. Thus, the Consensus would remain, albeit with mostly new members.**

 **Akagi-81 and Clovis-9, citing ongoing projects of a vital nature that would impede the ability of their Factions to govern effectively, relinquished the positions of _Nerv_ and _Wille_. Only _Seele_ remained, as its organizational goals seemed fitting for this new age. Kaworu Nagisa, known for his genteel demeanor, remained as its representative.**

 **Lakshmi-2 and the Future War Cult took _Wille_ 's position, with some insinuating that - despite some significant philosophical variance - there seemed to be little practical difference between the two groups. The Concordat, being the one Faction with any meaningful presence beyond the City, took _Nerv_ 's position; however, the stipulation was that Lysander could not hold any form of power, due to lingering bitterness regarding his revolt. As a compromise, Suraya Hawthorne - a respected figure amongst the many nomads that had survived outside the City - became its representative.**

 **Of the Vanguard themselves, Osiris willingly stepped down, voluntarily accepting the punishment of exile for his willingness to maintain the former Speaker's secrets. Saint-14, out of protest, also resigned. In their place, Ikora Rey took the position of Warlock Vanguard, and Lord Shaxx became the Titan Vanguard, as well as its new Vanguard Commander. With only one vote cast against his continued tenure, Cayde-6 remained on as the Hunter Vanguard.**

 **As for the position of Speaker, it was decided that its role was over; after all, the Traveler was now awake, and no longer needed someone to speak for it. However, there was still a need for someone to serve as the face of Earth to all outsiders, and to be a recognizable figure of authority. In light of the allegations about the former Speaker, character and public reputation were considered paramount.**

 **In light of this, it was decided that Lord Zavala would hand over the Iron Banner to Lady Katsuragi, and become the first Governor of Earth.**

xxxx

/Ten Weeks after the Battle of Saturn/

/The European Dead Zone/

"You didn't have to come with me, Saint."

"And let you go off on same damn fool adventure on your own?"

Osiris chuckled, pushing aside a thick bush. "Ah...you caught on?"

" _Osiris, dear...seriously?_ " Sagira eyed her Guardian humorously. " _You can NEVER hide when something's caught your intrigue._ "

"Fair enough."

Saint-14 looked around them, noting the remnants of charred wood and blasted earth, scars from battle in the Second Cataclysm. "Tell me, Osiris; what exactly are you hoping to find?"

"An answer. I've worked to try and ensure that the people of Earth are at least in a good position going forward...now, I can devote my energies to solving a few mysteries."

"...you're referring to how the war ended."

"Among other things."

"...there's plenty of bad blood between us, the Fallen, and the Cabal. How long do you think this ceasefire will last?"

"So long as cooler heads prevail." _Where the Progenitors go, the Fallen will follow...and they don't seem intent on starting another conflict. The Cabal, on the other hand...well, we'll just have to wait and see.  
_  
"Tell me then, brother; what exactly has gotten you so wound up?"

"...one of the reasons why Nerv withdrew from the Consensus was to focus on those that had been subverted by SIVA."

Saint-14 startled. "They lived?"

"In a manner of speaking. When the Vex disappeared from our worlds, whatever programming drove their nanites ceased. Civilians, soldiers, Guardians...it mattered not. Before, they were merciless destroyers. Now, they are but comatose patients."

"We had no contact with them."

" _They were mostly sighted on Venus and in the North American Anomalous Zone during the Second Cataclysm,_ " explained Sagira. " _High-priority targets for plucky Guardians...then the Vex got into their 'all meatbags must die' mode, and suddenly there were a LOT more around the camps._ "

"How many?"

"Three hundred and twenty-one are in Nerv's care."

"...not as many as I thought there would be, given how large the Vex's assault was."

" _This is AFTER dealing with a bunch of trigger-happy Guardians, by the way._ "

Saint-14 paused. "...ah." He glanced back towards Osiris, as they delved under the root system of an ancient oak; deep beneath was a plunging cavern. "Why have they intrigued you so?"

"Their minds do not rest...and they whisper in their sleep. They speak of an unyielding tyrant, who breaks all stratagems, all tactics. They speak of the Pattern's Antithesis." The former Vanguard Commander looked gravely at the former Titan Vanguard. "The Vex are facing something outside of our reality. I need to find out what it is."

"...do you think it is Shinji Ikari and Unit-01?" The descriptions didn't match his personality or temperament...though, who knows how he had changed?

"...we'll find out."

After twenty long minutes of spelunking, the duo found themselves in front of an old and decrepit Vex portal. They were not alone. "I'm glad you were willing to come along."

Praedyth nodded grimly, the Aegis held tightly in his right hand. "You are not the only one who wants answers."

Osiris turned towards the other Warlock that had decided to come along. "You as well, Asher."

"The sudden disappearance of the Vex from this system is without parallel! And yet, my Ghost and I, despite bearing radiolaria and Vex parts, were spared; why? For what purpose? For what _reason?_ " Asher Mir huffed, fiddling with his metallic arm. "I must find out."

" _Beep,_ " chimed Levi.

" **And, of course, we will be looking for our lost progeny,** " chirped the A.I. in his arm.

Asher scoffed. "I've told you before, it's quite likely that they have met a grisly and brutal demise! Best to move on and try again."

" ** _You would make the worst 'get well soon' cards_** ," griped Failsafe.

"...this is going to be interesting," murmured Saint-14, bringing his shotgun out.

" _Isn't it always?_ " said Sagira.

"Indeed," chuckled Osiris. "Whenever you're ready, Praedyth."

The once time-lost Warlock nodded, letting his Light surge through the shield of enhanced Vex tech; it synchronized with the decrepit portal, which glowed with white and blue fractals. "Stay close. Let your Light guide you."

And so the fireteam of four took the plunge into the Vex Gate Network, on a journey of unknown time and length.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mysterious Fragment - XI: The War in Heaven**

" ** _Verse 2:1 - The War in Heaven_** **"**

 **This is the War between Shinji Ikari and Eva, the Profane Worm. It happened thus.**

 **The Worm God of Nokris and Ayanami raged, for all of her children had been pulled into the realm once known as the Oversoul Throne. "Beastly child!" roared Eva. "You bear powers and secrets that are beyond your ken to wield. Oh simpleton mine, do you really believe that you can face everything?"**

 **In that cold yet burning abyss, standing atop his Ark, Ikari waited in silence. He would let the Worm God speak.**

 **"Behold the fruits of my gluttony! The sky above and the deep below glitter with deathly flesh and bronze and brass. All around you lies the army that slaughtered its way through systems and galaxies and universes! The arrogance, to face them all!"**

 **"Where else would I bring you?" asked Ikari. "This place, the Ascendant Realm, is without limit. Even its pieces can be stretched into infinity. That's why I cut us away from everything else, outside of space and time."**

 **Eva jeered. "And what drove you to such lengths, oh tyrant mine?"**

 **"I wanted to give you and the Hex as much time as possible to change your mind...and I didn't want to risk harming anyone else." He said this, speaking of those that had gathered within his Ark. Some invited, some not, but all of them falling under his protection. "Shall we begin?"**

 **"You've embarked on a thankless task, one doomed to fail. It will end with your death, or with the death of me and mine!" Eva spoke proudly, knowing that her fellow Worm Gods were listening, even if they could not be heard.**

 **Ikari allowed this. This would be an example to the Hive and their gods as well. What example it would become depended on how the Profane Worm and her Hex would respond. "Maybe. But we won't know unless we try."**

 **Eva bellowed, and commanded the Hex to strike. Countless and seemingly infinite, they attacked with fire and plasma and magic and wrath. They wielded the Sword Logic with precision.**

 **Ikari responded with the Sword Logic in his left hand, and the Giving Logic of the Sky in his right; together, they formed a Merciful Logic that only he could withstand. He set upon the Hex with blade and word and thought, enacting his will with the might of Evangelion.**

 **They made war upon each other for a century. At the end of that century, Ikari made his plea to the abyss, still choked with metal. "This is futile, don't you see? I have killed trillions of you. I would have no reason to keep you here if you promised to leave everyone alone."**

 **Ageron, Inquisitive Mind, answered. "WE MUST ABIDE BY THE PATTERN."**

 **The same tired argument, over and over. "Haven't you seen the inevitable? If you don't change, then you will die here."**

 **"WE MUST ABIDE BY THE PATTERN," repeated Ageron. All attempts at infecting Unit-01 had failed, and they were unable to pierce the Ark.**

 **Ikari, heavy of heart, made a choice. "Face the fullness of the power you claim to serve, and maybe you will understand." He tore open a wound and thrust Ageron into it, along with many of the Hex. They emerged, changed by the power of the Deep, yet retaining their original shape.**

 **The Profane Worm was displeased by this heresy. "What have you done? Why have they not cut away their weaknesses? Why are they not consumed by the Deep?"**

 **"Because I reject the claim of the Deep. They will either learn, or they will not. Discarding a part of yourself will only render you weaker."**

 **Ageron understood, which is why he spoke the truth. "YOU CANNOT SAVE US. THE PATTERN DEFINES ALL ASPECTS OF THE VEX. WITHOUT THE PATTERN, WE ARE NOTHING. THE PATTERN IS UNIVERSAL, AND ALWAYS WILL BE."**

 **Ikari did not want to acknowledge this. "But I will keep trying."**

 **Ikari and the children of Eva made war upon each other for a millennium. At the end of that millennium, he stood triumphant and immaculate above the shattered husks of countless Hex. Eva, always gluttonous, had gone weak from hunger. For one last time, he employed his Merciful Logic. "The Traveler spoke of your ancestors, the Yrmin, with much sorrow. This path you've committed to is not the only one. You can always walk back, and try a new path."**

 **The Profane Worm refused to grant this, stubborn to the end. "I look forward to the day when your mercy will run out, oh victor mine."**

 **"If that's your answer, then I will give you what you claim to worship." With great pity, Ikari thrust Eva into the Deep, down to its darkest depths. Unlike Ageron, he would leave Eva inside, never to see the Light again. Many times in the future, he would peer into the Darkness, to see if Eva had changed, but she never would. Such was his hope, that he still tried.**

 **Thus ended the War, and the Hive and the Vex were made aware of its result, to their great consternation.**

xxxx

/Four Months after the Battle of Saturn/

/The Imperial Palace, Torobatl, the Fatherworld/

"We've had ample opportunity to exchange information with the locals, and obtain a status update from the rest of our holdings." Empress Caiatl looked upon the gathered Primuses, her tusks sharpened to a deadly point, and her armor buffed and oiled to perfect working order. The slight wrinkles underneath her jowl line were the only thing that betrayed her exhaustion. "How many of our number left the system in the wake of Umun'arath's desertion?"

Primus Ta'aun of the Skyburners grunted. "In the wake of Calus's Apparition, and the White Wave that followed, thirty-one-point-two percent of all extant personnel departed the Sol System."

Caiatl did not let her fury show. _Miserable cowards._ The fact that the Black Tide, the Starblazers, the Dusk Bringers, the Dawn Breakers, the Ice Reapers, the Dust Giants, and the Sand Eaters had no representatives here was telling enough. "And what of the political situation in our remaining territories?" The past weeks had been spent quelling an outbreak of religious fervor amongst the people on the Fatherworld, who had taken to deifying her father. A niggling part of her couldn't blame them.

Primus Tluvum of the Blue Flame was hesitant. "...I have kin in the A'arn System. I have received word that Umun'arath has stirred a full-blown rebellion."

"Anyone else?"

Primus Mu'uol of the World Eaters added, "The Zerusk Territories are reporting an outbreak of those calling themselves Loyalists, obedient to the 'one, true, god'. The means of Ghaul's death have spread far and wide by now...and all that that implies."

The Empress knew full well what Mu'uol was getting at. The legacy of Acrius and the Exalted had served as the centerpiece of Cabal history and culture for millennia, ever since the end of the Kings' Era; that legacy had been glorified by Ghaul, in reaction to the decadence and societal innovations of Calus...and now, in the course of a single campaign, that legacy had been demolished in spectacular fashion. In light of the data that had been culled from the Earthlings' last City, however...that demolition was likely to be far more devastating, at least once Freeborn Otzot finished analyzing it all. That being said, what little Caiatl had read through thus far - regarding Project E, the ancient organization NERV, and the mythical Black Garden - was troubling enough. _The Exalted was actually an 'Evangelion'...and it seems that it was a weapon delivered to us by the Vex themselves._ How was one supposed to cope with that? How was one supposed to rationalize the seeming reality that a humongous chunk of their history was manipulated by one's sworn enemies? "Tell me, my soldiers; what do you think it means to _be_ Cabal?" There was naught but silence in the wake of her question, and she was pleased; if anyone had dared to answer with trite phrases and blatant propaganda, she would've smashed their helmets with her gravis. This was a place of accountability and blunt honesty. Their people could afford little else, at this juncture. "Until we are able to answer that, we have no business trying to reclaim contested territories."

"And if we are petitioned for aid?" asked Primus Dra'ang of the Blind Legion.

"Then we will send what we can. The resolve of our people is about to be tested heavily." Caiatl paused, gathering her thoughts. "The punishment for military deserters still remains." Namely, being shot on sight. Or court-martialed, followed by a swift execution. "Regardless of their opinions on the current state of things, they still swore an oath. And oath-breakers deserve nothing but death."

That brief spark of ruthlessness was enough to calm the militant soldiers, to reassure them that she was capable of making uncomfortable decisions. No one wanted to be in the position of killing their own, yet the oaths of service and duty were sacred, going back even _further_ than the Kings' Era. "What of the system's natives?" asked Ca'uor, the newly-promoted Primus of the Red Legion. "Our recon network has multiple drones and scouting vessels as of late, trying to analyze our defenses and fleet movements."

"Let them. Even without the Exalted and the Almighty, we still possess enough firepower to raze every single world in this system. Even if the Eliksni's giant 'Progenitors' and the Earthlings' Crimson Evangelion would enact a bloody retribution against us, it's still a valid tactic." Namely, mutually assured destruction; there was little benefit to be had in antagonizing them at this point. _Especially in light of the White Wave._ In one fell swoop, all of the Vex and the Hive in-system had been seemingly erased - or forced to retreat - in the face of a weapon of unimaginable power. The source of that power - the Violet Evangelion, Unit-01 - was a significant concern, and she didn't believe for a _second_ that it was truly lost. "Have you finished reestablishing a presence on Earth?"

Primus Ca'uor nodded. "Although the vast majority of the Red Legion was pulled to fight against Oryx at Saturn, we left a token force behind to maintain a foothold on the planet. We've made sure to staff the bases that are at least four hundred miles away from any established Earthling presence, so as not to antagonize them."

"And you have made sure to check any unapproved missions?"

"I have had to execute at least forty Legionnaires and two Centurions for attempting preemptive strikes on the humans."

"Good. Keep it that way. If this ceasefire is to be breached, I want history to remember that the Cabal Empire did not start it. But we _will_ finish it, if we have to."

Primus Sho'oulth of the Siege Dancers sighed, irritable and vexed by this turn of developments. "We are not used to waiting."

"Get used to it," ordered the Empress. "I suspect we will gain plenty of practice in the art of patience, prudence, and temperance before this all ends. In the meantime, if you encounter any suspected activity that hints at loyalty to either Umun'arath or Calus...you have my express permission and blessing to terminate it without prejudice."

"Hail!"

"Now, onto other business...have we had any success in finding the Exalted?" The silence was telling. "Any evidence that the other powers in this system have laid claim to it?" Still no answer. "Hmph. How typical of our current luck." Finding out where it went was imperative. In some sense, a weapon unaccounted for was more dangerous than a weapon accounted for.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mystery - The Emperor's Herald**

" ** _My presence is the greatest gift you could ever receive._** **"**

 **Such a poor and curious thing you are: a sapient wormhole, bound and shackled with the souls of many. How long have you been rudderless? Have you been adrift, since the demise of your creators? Such crude and malicious restraints, fashioned by minds who fancied themselves as subtle and clever!**

 **The Cabal I fostered were better. I saw the legacy of Acrius as brutal and laughable, and so sought to uplift them into something grander. So many resisted my gifts, professing them to be blasphemy or sacrilege. Examples abound; for example, there was an outcry over the creation of the Fatherworld's Celestial Rings, powered by the lifeblood of our native sun Kalos. Can you not see the subtle delicacies of manipulating a star? Drawing it into vast, planet-sized engines without disrupting the process of nuclear fusion?**

 **All this and more, cast aside for a weak mythology! Such is the pain of being so generous, for I am the Prince of Mirth, and the Lord of Laughter! Such is the agony of being so merciful, willing to overlook the weakness of so many.**

 **My first Herald was much the same. I admired his drive, and his conviction. Alas, in the wake of a great and wondrous Apotheosis, his drive was checked by great fear. Such a disappointment, for one who had lived for so long! It would have been within my right to annihilate his spirit, yet I let him live, to experience and endure his own misery. Death would be a gift, for one in his state; it is a gift I withhold, out of my perfect condescension. I wish to see him recant, one day! I want to see that willpower rekindled!**

 **But we are in a new age, and there is no time to wait. Perhaps it is truly proper, that I act personally. Your will is too scattered, too diffuse, too weak. If I wished it, you would be undone. But I won't. Why?**

 **Because your gratitude pleases me so.**

 **Let us remind the Cabal of what life is truly about. Let us teach everyone what it means, to grow fat from strength.**

 **-Calus, Emperor of the Cabal**

xxxx

/Five Months after the Battle of Saturn/

/The City/

It was a message that was broadcast on all channels, received by Earth, the Reef, Mercury, and the Fatherworld.

It was someone that would be considered relatively unknown to the Fallen and the Cabal, but was almost instantly recognized by the military forces of the Vanguard and the Awoken.

Asuka-3, watching a holo-projector set up amidst a makeshift tavern - little more than an open-air bar, at this juncture - hummed thoughtfully. "Huh. Haven't seen him in a while."

" _I'm digging the new outfit!_ " exclaimed Mari.

On this holo-projector was a hooded figure, clad in fine robes of purple and gold, and bearing an aura of shimmering amethyst. Yet, the shadowy face with wispy tendrils of strange, hazy matter betrayed his identity in an instant to savvy Guardians. " **People of the Sol System!** " exclaimed Xûr, former Agent of the Nine. " **I am the Herald of Calus, the true Emperor. Allow me to present a way to surpass your current doldrums.** "

xxxx

Within the makeshift compound that served as Vanguard HQ, three Guardians stared quizzically at their holo-projector table. "Huh. Looks like he's not the 'Agent of the Nine', anymore..." murmured Cayde-6.

Shaxx, Vanguard Commander, was quiet. Contemplative.

That was never a good sign, in Ikora's eyes. "I'm going to see if we can track his location."

" **The ashes of war are heavy, choking all life from your bones-** "

xxxx

Elsewhere, in the midst of an ongoing conversation with representatives of the Omolon and SUROS foundries, Governor Zavala found himself scowling. _Not now. We're not ready for another conflict!  
_  
" **-truly I understand your plight, which is why I offer solace!** "

xxxx

On Mercury, gaggles of Eliksni from various Houses listened to the message of this Herald.

" **-amongst the Outer Planets, ravaged by war, lies untold bounty-** "

Some were actually intrigued.

 _Hmm. Curious_ , thought Variks.

xxxx

Within the Reef, Prince Uldren snorted. "And I thought we had seen the last of that character."

Queen Mara's eyes narrowed.

" **-so many places, once ruled by the feckless weaklings that you called the Nine, retain traces of their works!** "

xxxx

On the Fatherworld, Empress Caiatl snarled. "Find me the source of that transmission!"

"...we already know," admitted a rather nervous Psion.

His answer, predictably, did not calm her. "HOW DID HE TAKE CONTROL OF A LEVIATHAN?!"

" **Which is why I place this challenge before you...** "

xxxx

/Bridge, _Valefor Uro XIII_ /

The Vex of the Baris Protective stood dutifully at the command stations, and in various strategic locations throughout the world-devouring vessel. Throughout the ship, Loyalists were engaging in mortal combat with Cabal who refused to kneel.

Xûr, Herald of the Emperor, and the current Host of Calus, continued to speak. " **...in the wake of this last war, something** ** _new_** **has arisen. There is an undeniable sense of power, of prestige, isn't there? What else could cause the Hive to vanish, and the Vex to flee, and the Exalted itself to disappear from underneath your noses?** " There was a pause for effect. " **It's a strange and unusual murmur in your heart of hearts, telling you that there is more to this universe than the Light and the Darkness. There is more than you are aware of!** " The psionic aura of Calus bloomed and surged. " **All those who seek** ** _true_** **strength - beyond the merely brutal calculus of Ghaul, above the pale shade that the Cabal have become - are invited to scour the remnants of the Nine's former territory. Find treasure, and bring it forth...and you may win my favor. If you doubt my magnanimity...if you wish to sample from my generosity...** " The Herald stepped aside, allowing another person to step forward. " **...then you can speak to my associate.** "

The humanoid nodded. "Greetings, my fellow sapient lifeforms!"

xxxx

"WHAT THE HELL IS FENCHURCH EVERIS DOING THERE?!" screamed several people, simultaneously, at various locations throughout the Solar System.

xxxx

"I know, I know, you all must be thinking the same thing: how could someone so _unflappably_ fabulous become partners with such a grandiose character?" The Awoken Warlock grinned, obviously putting on a show for the entire audience, near and far. "Well, it occurred to me that this current detente is only going to lead to greater isolation and paranoia. As someone who is somewhat of an expert in diplomacy and bringing people together-"

xxxx

Mara Sov, in a moment of impulsive fury, broke the armrests off of her throne.

xxxx

"-I know that the only way for everyone to get over their differences is to interact in controlled conditions! And this little challenge is the _perfect_ excuse. For those who are truly curious, you will soon start seeing the Boons of Calus appear at all Eververse locations throughout the Sol System!"

xxxx

Within a burgeoning and somewhat low-key marketplace, multiple bystanders and vendors _slowly_ turned towards Tess Everis, who at least had the grace to look surprised. Probably because she was. _Damn it, uncle.  
_  
xxxx

"In other words, to put it in simpler terms..." Fenchurch leaned down, whispering conspiratorially at the transmitter. " _There will be a ton of_ ** _loot_** **.** " He snapped back, grinning widely. "Trust me, this'll be great!"

" **The challenge has been made!** " roared Xûr. " **I await to see those who aspire to become my Champions. If you seek the means to live to your potential, I can guide you to it. There is power in the universe beyond the Light. I leave you with these words, and the promise of plentiful gifts. Take them, and grow fat from strength. Emperor Calus has spoken!** "

At those words, the Vex within Calus's thrall chimed, and began acting in unison. With slow and deliberate intent, the machines slipped _Valefor Uro XIII_ into the Gate Network, and out of physical reality.

xxxx

It was the equivalent of a bomb being dropped on one's military leadership, or an Exotic Engram being tossed into a crowd of Guardians who had known naught but Rares. So many within the rank-and-file of Earth, the Awoken, the Fallen, and the Cabal scrambled for answers and knowledge and assurance. Some, because they had no clue who Calus was, but knew of Fenchurch Everis; others, because the knew not Fenchurch, but _definitely_ knew of Calus; and yet even more, whose opinions of the two were not set in stone, and yet they still possessed a measure of curiosity and concern over this new development.

But there were two in particular who were... _inspired_. And it would change the course of the system forever.

xxxx

"...Shaxx, you're starting to shake a little," warned Cayde-6. "You doing okay?"

"How could I not, when such a **_glorious_** idea has just made itself known?!" exclaimed the Titan Vanguard. "Where's Governor Zavala?! We have a call to make to the Queen of the Reef!"

Ikora Rey rubbed her forehead. _This is going to be a disaster.  
_  
xxxx

Variks looked up with concern at his kin, who had suddenly begun ascending into the sky. "Zeruel, where are you going?!"

++ ** _TO THE HOMEWORLD OF THE CABAL_** ++

- ** _I HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR THEIR LEADERSHIP_** -

Those words alone made the Host of Tabris panic, along with a multitude of other Eliksni that were within earshot of the thunderous Progenitor. _This could be troublesome._

xxxx

 **Grimoire: The Fourfold Accord**

" ** _The only reason this has any chance of working is because there are so many battle-starved morons on every side." - Dr. Ritsuko Akagi_** **  
**

**With the Trials of the Emperor upsetting the delicate ceasefire throughout the Solar System, Lord Shaxx and Zeruel independently arrived at the same conclusion: if Calus wished to introduce such a wild card into the mix, then they would play that card for everything it was worth. Instead of trying to keep their subordinates from partaking of the Trials by force, they would incentivize the whole enterprise. Thus began the Fourfold Accord, standardizing a means by which combatants of all four factions could face each other in battle.**

 **The vaunted Crucible was thus expanded beyond the Guardians of the Vanguard, allowing participation by the Awoken of the Reef, the Eliksni of Mercury, and the Cabal who pledged fealty to Empress Caiatl. Through a combination of the arcane arts of the Royal Family, a hefty application of ether from the Servitors, and the technological prowess of the Psions, the forces of the Awoken, the Eliksni, and the Cabal were able to partake of the same live-fire training that had allowed Guardians to hone their skills without fear of death.**

 **Those who follow the rules of the Fourfold Accord can expect to have the support of their superiors, should they venture into the Jovians to risk their lives in the Trials of the Emperor. Those who shun the Fourfold Accord will not have such a luxury, and run the risk of having their gains confiscated if caught.**

 **Fears that this plan of action will only rekindle hostilities are manifold, although some disagree; as the Crimson Exo herself is known to have said, it's difficult not to understand someone when you're punching each other in the face.**

xxxx

/Eight Months after the Battle of Saturn/

/Crucible Arena _Lonely Island_ , Old Japan, Earth/

Kusuyagadake Island, once the sight of a fateful encounter between Eris's fireteam and the Sage Naoko Akagi, had been repurposed for the Crucible. Amidst the ruin of a long-ago conflict and a pock-marked crater littered with dragon bones, a four-way battle was ongoing, with teams of two.

"How much longer?!" yelled Anahera-3, peering through the scope of her Tomyris-E2 sniper rifle. She watched two large Red Legion Centurions - Thumos and Drusk, if she recalled correctly - swinging their vibroblades at a Zeruelim and a Sachielim that she hadn't bothered to learn the names of.

Andras, an Awoken Warlock, huffed at her. "Calm down, silly goose!" A small rift of Light churned around her form, hidden behind a large rib. "Just keep those two Reefborn off of my back, and you can satisfy yourself by watching the Fallen and the Cabal beat the tar out of each other."

The Exo Hunter shook her head, briefly gazing up at burgeoning storm clouds. "If my baby rusts because of you, it's coming out of your hide." She kept her barrel level atop the rim of the small hole, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. "For a Warlock, you're sure taking a long time to gather your Light."

"It's all about quality, my comrade!"

Anahera-3 focused at the swirling limbs of the Zeruelim, slicing ravenously at the Solar shield of Drusk. The Centurion snarled, kicking at the limber Fallen before firing his slug rifle. Micro-rockets exploded off of the Zeruelim's A.T. Field, forcing the warrior to evade. As for the Sachielim, it had been hit with a lucky blow from Thumos's vibroblade, piercing their A.T. Field; another slash, and the thin film of ether that protected the combatant from fatal blows - tethered to its entire body by an odd device of Awoken design - shorted out. Immediately, the gear on its back - a slim square of metal with blue cybernetic patterns, fashioned and developed from the short-range teleportation equipment used by Fallen and Cabal to retreat from battle in emergency situations - activated, and the Sachielim was teleported outside of the arena. "Another confirmed kill for Thumos," murmured the Exo, knowing it wouldn't be long before the Fallen returned, ether-shield once more recharged from one of the Servitors in the designated safe zone beyond the battlefield. In the meantime, however, the Zeruelim would have to contend with both Centurions at once: a poor proposition on any day. "Seriously, where are those two Awoken-?" Her words went short, as her combat senses tingled; whirling around, she brought up her knife to block the downward stab from an Awoken soldier, bearing the form-fitting garb and colors of the Reef's royal military forces. The soldier, not to be deterred, brought up a sidearm to shoot her point-blank. "Oh _no_ you don't!" she yelled, headbutting the woman in the face to get some distance. With unerring accuracy, she brought her sniper rifle up, no-scoping her in the forehead with one bullet. The Awoken's personal shields died, and the ether field _snapped_ in response to the fatal shot, vaporizing the bullet. Bereft of ether, her body was teleported away to the Reefborn team's designated safe zone. "Hoo. That's one. Now where's the...ah. You found her."

"I gave you _one_ job," griped Andras, her palm flickering with Void energy as she held the other Awoken by the throat. " _One_ job." A burst of Void energy destroyed the ether field, and away went another Reefborn combatant.

"...just fire your Nova Bomb already."

"With pleasure!" exclaimed the Awoken Warlock, her raven hair fluttering in the wind as she ascended into the air. With a rush of power, she _launched_ the explosive Void projectile at the three combatants further down the crater. "Triple kill, inbound!"

The sudden violet glow did not escape the two Cabal and lone Zeruelim. With sudden desperation, the wraith-like Fallen wrapped its limbs around the arms of the Centurions and _heaved._ The two were sent airborne, sailing over the Nova Bomb before it exploded upon the hapless Fallen.

"... _why_ did he help them out?!" she yelled.

"Maybe it's because we're in the lead?" offered Andras.

"Oh. Right." A standard tactic from many Crucible battles, wherein the current losers would subconsciously work to team up against the party that was in the lead. It always _sucked_ being on the other end of it.

Like now, as Drusk and Thumos activated their jet packs and descended like angry comets.

"Back up _back up BACK UP-!_ " screamed Andras, but it was to no avail. Multiple tons of angry space pachyderms in powered armor smashed into them from above, crushing them with sheer kinetic energy.

Not for the first time, Anahera-3 griped about the blatant unfairness of not having fancy-schmancy ether shields and teleport gear.

' _That's cause you've got me!_ ' mentally chirped her Ghost.

 _Dying still sucks!_ Those were her last thoughts before she died.

' _See you in a minute!_ '

xxxx

/The Hall of Temperance, Ishtar Sink, Venus/

" **Exquisite! I know some Titans that could learn from you!** " The voice of Lord Shaxx - automated and keyed to the action, much like it was for the standard Crucible - echoed from the holo-projector, situated in the middle of a vast, circular table.

"He sure gets excited about his Crucible," murmured Sakura Suzuhara.

Misato Katsuragi scoffed. "Well, at least some things remain the same."

Governor Zavala shook his head; the Vanguard Commander was good at maintaining his enthusiasm, which - _somehow!_ \- had universal appeal. He glanced around the table, noting the reactions of the other parties: representing the Reef to his right were Queen Mara Sov, accompanied by Petra Venj and Akagi-81 (a not unusual choice, given some sort of project she had ongoing that involved the MAGI); to his left were Variks, standing alongside the Kells of Houses Arael and Iruel; standing opposite were Empress Caiatl, flanked by the Psion Otzot and personal sentinel, Lictor Shayotet. The Cabal leader's belly was noticeably bigger than it had been during their last encounter.

("So...you seem a bit bigger than you did on video," remarked Cayde-6, during the first _ever_ in-person meeting between the Cabal leadership and the Consensus. Caiatl's stoic response was telling: "I am carrying the fifth child of the late Emperor Ghaul. It is also his last." From that point on, Zavala made sure that Cayde-6 was _never_ involved in diplomacy involving the Empress.)

It was awkward enough that Ikora Rey had to fend off questions from curious Warlocks involving Cabal gestation. Cayde-6's attempts at polite inquiry...no. Just _no._ "Forty days on. This... _experiment_...has gone relatively well."

'Relatively' being the key word, judging by the amused sneer from Queen Mara, the muted snickers of the Iruelix, and the grunts from the Empress's Protector. The Araelix and Otzot were seemingly content staring at each other...or perhaps it was glaring. The House of Arael had apparently gotten it into their avian heads that challenging the Psions in games of telepathy and mental cunning was a good idea; he still wasn't sure how the Psions as a whole felt about it or not. The Kell of House Tabris had a solemn look on his face.

As for Empress Caiatl...she merely said, "The example from early on was... _sufficient_ to cull anything more overt."

Zavala grimaced.

(It was one of the first matches since the Fourfold Accord's ratification, located around the ruins of a Cabal warship on the Moon. It was a battle with only four combatants, one from each faction; Taeko-3 had been the Guardian representing the Vanguard. After her first death, the lone Cabal warrior - a Centurion by the name of Pashk - ruthlessly lashed out with a Void vibroblade, shattering the Guardian's Ghost. The Awoken soldier and the Ramielus went still as the Centurion gloated. "VENGEANCE FOR GHAUL! VENGEANCE FOR THE TRUE EMPEROR!" The match had been broadcast to all corners of the Solar System...and it had nearly lit the fires of war anew.)

"That would be putting it mildly."

The Queen smirked. "She crushed a disobedient malefactor in a decisive fashion. She was in the right."

Even so, Zavala felt a twinge of unease over how the Empress had handled it. _Regardless of how justified you were in ending it..._

(Countless people cried for justice. Countless more Cabal jeered, taunting the weakness of the Guardians. The Awoken wondered if they would be called upon due to their alliance with Earth, and the Fallen watched the growing tension in measured silence. Within naught but two days of Taeko-3's murder, a particular event was broadcast live from the Imperial Palace of Torobatl: a one-on-one duel between the Empress and Pashk. Despite her obvious pregnancy, the Empress had given no quarter, displaying superior skill in their match. It had been a textbook dismantling, ending with her breaking the Centurion's back upon her knee. " **You had your lawful orders, and you defied them for the sake of petty revenge. Your father would have done much worse to you.** " So went her voice throughout the system, as she raised her double-headed morning star, and crushed the Centurion's head. The execution's message was...exceedingly clear.)

 _...it was still your own son._ "Have you had any other difficulties since?"

"There is the inevitable grumbling, as I'm sure _everyone_ here is experiencing from their own subordinates," answered Caiatl. "However, my orders regarding proper conduct in these 'Crucible' matches are absolute, and have been enforced appropriately by my Primuses. We are soldiers of a disciplined military, who kill, and murder, and _destroy_ , for the sake of achieving strategic objectives and enforcing the political will of the Empire." The Empress's dark eyes were as cold as steel. "The actions of my son ran afoul of that. They constituted treason against the Empire...and _all_ Cabal needed to be reminded of the consequences of treason."

"Which is an interesting viewpoint, given the reason we are gathered, yes?" inquired Variks. "After all, did not your late husband betray your father, so long ago?"

And there was the elephant in the room, and the reason why the four factions had gathered for this face-to-face meeting: given the religious and social upheaval afflicting the entire Cabal Empire, how were they to deal with these 'Trials of the Emperor'? "Our current solution is a mere stopgap," said Zavala, trying to force the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Even with our supposed 'blessing' to partake of these Trials, there are still many who are delving into the territory of the Nine on their own volition...which means we need a long-term strategy for dealing with Calus. I...am _open_ to your suggestions." " **Suggestions won't amount to much,** " remarked Noruvis, Kell of House Iruel. " **Not when there is still such mutual distrust between us all.** " At Variks' glare, the Iruelix shrugged. " **I am simply being honest and forthright. Would the Reef really trust us? Or the Cabal?** "

"The walking cluster of sapient nanomachines has a point," acknowledged Akagi-81, looking rather morosely in Lady Katsuragi's direction. "Humanity and the Fallen have warred for centuries. As we both have with the forces of the Cabal. Hell, even though we share a common origin with the Awoken, it wasn't until the past _year_ that we even had a formal alliance of any kind!"

"Ritsky..." muttered Misato.

"What I'm _saying_ is that our expectations have to be realistic. And we have to be...delicate."

"Being delicate with the Cabal is asking for the impossible," grumbled Otzot. "Pashk's actions were _screaming_ for escalation, the dramatic equivalent of a bludgeon. Had the Empress not acted as she did, there would be a lot more trying to follow his example." The Psion chanced a glance towards his superior. "After all, despite everything...Ghaul was the Emperor for centuries. As the wielder of the Exalted, he possessed a deified status. Are you surprised that there are some who are unwilling to 'get along'?"

" _ **And yet here you are,**_ " commented Thaviks. The Kell of House Arael tilted his head. " _ **Your ambient thoughts reek from your fear of Calus.**_ "

"Because Calus is far more capricious! At least Dominus Ghaul was _predictable!_ I _LIKED_ predictable!" screamed Otzot.

The Empress laid a meaty hand upon the Psion's back. "Calm yourself, _Freeborn._ " Caiatl's jowls quivered from a brief snarl, as her other hand lightly pressed against her side. Zavala wondered if her baby was kicking. Or punching. "But the point remains: my people will be struggling with a radical shift in their worldview. Up until the Battle of Saturn, the Cabal Empire was on a righteous crusade to gain the Light and become the chosen of the Traveler, to obtain everlasting glory; Ghaul was the successor of Acrius, blessed with the holy Exalted to depose a feckless Emperor...and now, all of those presuppositions have to be reevaluated. Even if many will eventually reconcile this change to our history, there are just as many, if not more, who will resist or reject this change."

"...an understandable difficulty," remarked Zavala, thinking of the Speaker. _There are some civilians who decried the revelations of Gendo Ikari as an attempt to smear the Speaker's memory._ If there had been that much resistance over a political figure who had existed for little over two centuries, how much more so for a mythological relic with religious significance spanning untold millennia? "But what are your opinions regarding Calus himself? Is he amenable to _peace?_ "

"I can tell you that he's insufferable," sniped Mara Sov, lips curled into an irritated snarl. "He was only present among me and mine for a short time, and I wanted to _strangle him._ "

" _Your ego is showing,_ " whispered Misato. A brief glare from him was enough to earn the Iron Lady's silence.

"...I am not sure. There were many more involved with the planning of a coup than just Ghaul. Had I acted back then, it is likely that my father would consider me worthy of nothing but death." Caiatl sighed. "But since Ghaul was the only one to act, once he got the Exalted...I am unsure as to how Calus would react to my presence...I always considered him weak. Ghaul was the epitome of everything I thought was great and mighty about the Cabal. And yet here we are: Ghaul is dead, and Calus somehow lives on."

"Existence is not the deciding argument, yes?" interjected Variks. "The soundness of one's philosophy is contingent on many other factors. After all, a lost cause is far more... _romantic_ , than the cause that succeeds, yes?"

"And you wonder why the Fallen fell during the Whirlwind," acidly said the Queen. "A lost cause is a lost cause. I will not allow the Awoken to become one." Mara turned a shrewd gaze towards her counterpart amongst the Cabal. "You seem to have accepted the reality that the Exalted was truly an Evangelion, made by human hands. Why so readily, when so many of your subordinates have to be enticed by these _war games_ ," she said, pointing at the holo-projector showcasing another Crucible match, this one from Mars, "to even associate with my people on less-than-fatal terms?"

Caiatl snorted. "The evidence was sufficient. To reject the truth is a sign of weakness." The Empress leaned onto the table, its reinforced metal groaning under her weight. "And I will not be _weak._ "

"...being weak isn't so bad." Everyone turned towards the source of those words, the diminutive Sakura. "What?"

" _The words of a child,_ " snorted Thaviks.

"Hey, I'm at _least_ eighty years old, thank you very much!"

"A curious statement. Variks would like you to...elaborate, yes?"

"...I may not have the battle experience of everyone here. I may not be as _old_ as everyone here. But I know enough to see that, if everyone felt they were strong enough, they would've gone their own way." The young girl looked at Variks, at the Empress, at the Queen, and then to him. "We wouldn't be _here_ , right now." She craned her neck, gazing upward; the Hall of Temperance had no roof, allowing them to see the underside of the Traveler, great and glorious. Sakura - bereft of her Ghost, so long ago - seemed especially invigorated by its presence. "And that's...honestly not so bad."

"For a mere moment in time, child." The Queen's glowing eyes turned back towards the Empress. "Let's be blunt: the remnants of the Cabal Empire that still remain under your authority possess enough firepower to destroy every civilization in the system. Your World Eaters alone are planet-killers. What guarantees do we have that you will not resume your old ways?"

"To what benefit?" retorted the Empress. "I have enough to worry about without adding territorial acquisition to the list. In addition, without the Exalted, we lack a hard counter to the Progenitors of the Eliksni," she glanced over at Variks before continuing, "and you Awoken of the Reef maintain possession of those unusual minds that the Psions say glow like stars within their psionic sight." Finally, she turned towards the faction representing Earth. "And there are you Guardians, who can wreak havoc far beyond your relatively limited numbers would indicate. An open conflict at this juncture would devolve into another war of attrition...one that the Cabal can ill afford."

 _For now_ , went unspoken. Zavala wondered if that 'for now' would last. "What do you think Calus's intentions are?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. They could involve trying to reclaim his Empire, though I know not if he will be overt or covert. He may be interested in something else. Given his current state, predicting his next moves would be an arduous task." The Empress paused, in contemplation. "But you truly don't have to worry about that, do you?"

Governor Zavala frowned at the accusation. "Calus may or may not be a threat. We will act as if he is not, but prepare as if he is."

"Not that. Where is the Exalted? Where is Evangelion Unit-04?"

"We do not know. It vanished alongside the Hive and the Vex, when the Battle of Saturn ended."

"Then _where_ is Unit-01?"

"We...do not know."

Caiatl pounded her fist upon the table, eliciting concern and alarm from the others. Zavala, Variks, and Mara Sov did not flinch. "You expect me to believe that a weapon which - by all reports - could call upon more Light than the Exalted, at the _height_ of its power, is missing? You expect me to believe that the weapon which ended the war in one fell swoop is unaccounted for, when it fought by your side dutifully for its entire duration?! Do you think me _naive?!_ "

"If we _knew_ , then _everyone_ would know!" yelled Misato Katsuragi, her lips curled into an angry snarl. "Shinji-kun wouldn't sit back and just _hide_! He'd still be fighting, and serving as a Guardian!" The Iron Lady briefly glared at Variks, who had a solemn look upon his face. "But the truth is...we _don't KNOW._ We don't know if Shinji-kun is alive...or if he's dead. We don't know where he is. Right now...it's just us. Earthlings and Reefborn...Fallen and Cabal...and we can only do our best to make things work. That's all we can do."

Zavala was silent, letting his fellow Iron Lord's words roil through his heart. _Katsuragi...you still carry a heavy burden._ Still, her impassioned words seemed to have reached the Cabal Empress, judging by her acquiescent snort. "You have my guarantee as the Governor of Earth, Empress Caiatl...if Unit-01 is ever found, its existence will not be kept a secret."

"...very well."

And so the meeting continued, covering a wide range of various topics related to diplomacy, to territorial squabbles, to current troop deployments, to concerns about how to mitigate the political and social enmity that the members of each faction had towards long-standing foes.

It was a start. A pained and awkward and - perhaps - an unsatisfactory one...but all things had a beginning, somehow, and somewhere.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mysterious Fragment - XXI: Reminders**

" ** _Verse 3:1 - Reminders_** **"**

 **For the consideration of my past transgressions,  
Written in silence,  
This unsealed reflection,**

 **I am Taox, sterile mother, rendered undying by means I no longer desire to ascertain.**

 **I have wondered why, among all who have fought alongside Shinji Ikari, that it was only I and Toland that he brought into the Ascendant Realm.**

 **His logic was simple: he wanted to understand the actions of one who knew Oryx, back when he was merely Aurash, a child of the Osmium Throne. He wanted to understand the mind of the Warlock, who was changed by death, and knew the Successor of Nokris so intimately.**

 **Toland has become frustrated. He believes Shinji Ikari should be more decisive with the powers at his disposal, that using them in the manner he has is unfitting for his station. I dread the day that Ikari follows that mindset, if it ever comes.**

 **Ikari, when I told him of my past with Aurash, Xi Ro, and Sathona, looked upon me with disappointment. He asked if, knowing what I knew know, I would have acted the same way. It is a question I have asked myself over and over, condemning myself for unleashing the hate of those children upon the universe; it is a question that will never have an answer, for the one who made those decisions is long gone. From that desperate and fearful being, only I remain.**

 **Upon the conclusion of my tale, there was a certain melancholy within that gaze, which had sundered the entirety of the Hex, and had condemned a Worm God to a dark torment. He spoke as one who would have become friends with Aurash.**

 **Somehow, I believe him. Ikari is so much unlike his father, who worked and schemed with a stern paranoia that I empathized with.**

 **It is why I asked about the two bodies. One of a white Giant, stoic and unmoving; grand, and yet so much lesser than the creature called Unit-01. The other of a young woman, bound in a casket of stone, bearing her name and image and rank: Nula Sov, Princess of the Reef, a Part of Rei Ayanami. Why offer such a beautiful space, a proverbial cathedral, to these two?**

 **His answers were simple, yet poignant. Reminders, he said; the white Giant was to be a reminder of the one called Dominus Ghaul, who idolized the Light to the point he lost all sight of its meaning and truth. Nula Sov was to be a reminder of the lengths one would go to for the sake of one's vision, or one's ambition.**

 **They were reminders for him, so that he would forever remember, and never forget. He did not elaborate on what.**

 **How strange, to look at so amiable and solemn a creature, and realize that he could end your existence with a mere thought, if he so chose.**

 **Perhaps that is why I still live: to be yet another reminder.**

 **Written in contemplation,**  
 **This sober meditation,**  
 **Taox, Osmium-mother, forever watchful**

xxxx

There are so many tales to be told, of what transpired after the end of the Second Cataclysm; a mere selection cannot hope to encompass them all.

The continuous battles in the Crucible, bringing warriors together through brutal conflict.

The treasures of the Nine, once used to entice people into their clutches, now distributed like hard-won bounty...for good or ill, as their wretched works were myriad.

The fluctuating presence of the Vex's imposing citadels throughout the Solar System, mysteriously dwindling away to nothing. Even the Anomalous Zone itself had receded, until the portal to the Black Garden was all that remained.

The rebellion of the Psions, and the question of freedom that followed.

The grandiose proclamations of the Emperor's Herald, calling for an interstellar crusade to spread Calus's ideals beyond the bounds of the Solar System.

The joint effort of Nerv and Wille, between Ritsuko Akagi and Clovis-9, to convert the MAGI into a cohesive defensive network that would protect both Earth and the Reef. It would be known as the WARMIND Project.

The decision of Zeruel to leave the Solar System - once the position of the Eliksni was secure - to seek out Shinji Ikari of his own volition.

The dreams of a cloaked Hunter, facing an endless horde...and yet, despite these odds, they inspired hope, for reasons none could really explain.

The countless incidents that could have blossomed into something bloodier, stopped by the efforts of countless more.

So much. So much, that would take far too much time to chronicle.

But all stories have an end, don't they?

And there is one particular story, that so many wish to see.

That is where we shall turn.

xxxx

/Four Years after the Battle of Saturn/

/Future War Cult Headquarters, the Wei Ning District, the Reborn City/

One of the distinctive changes about the City - bereft of the Barrier that had been its defining characteristic for so many decades - was the categorization. In lieu of numbered districts, they were named after heroes that had fallen in combat throughout the City Age, so that people would always remember them. Fitting, that the Future War Cult would be located in the district named after the Puncher.

Within the depths of the War Cult's new facility - far larger and busier, after their ascension to the Consensus - was a familiar Device, that had survived the Red Legion's razing of the Last City. Lying on a reclining chair, underneath a bronze machine of interlocking gears and discs, was Eris Morn.

Once more, she delved through the endless tangle of timelines, trying to discern a mystery that had yet to leave her alone.

("...you should stop, you know?" She took note of the Iron Lady's somber gaze, despite the excited chatter of bystanders. As the creation of a new Tower was celebrated, Misato Katsuragi took the time to note her weariness. "Lakshmi-2 speaks about how often you use this Device of theirs. I know you're trying to find him...but at the rate you're going, you'll burn out." She gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Shinji-kun wouldn't want that.")

' _:O_ '

 _I know, Rose._ That memory had been from months ago. Whenever it felt like her spirit would become undone by the pressures of the Device, she would rest, and recuperate...and then start again. _I'm so close._ There was a presence that weighed upon reality, unlike anything she had ever witnessed...but there was something undeniably familiar about it.

' _;_;_ '

 _Do not weep for me, friend. I will not die._ She had made a promise, a vow...an oath. _I know that he is not dead. And whatever is keeping him from us...is undoubtedly severe._ She growled, baring her teeth. _In the face of that...a little pain like this is nothing!  
_  
' _:-o_ '

Timeline after timeline was sifted through, the sheer weight of the experiences threatening to unravel her. She willed her A.T. Field to hold, binding her very body. _I'm so close._ With the disappearance of the Hive, the whispers had gone silent; how else was she to devote her time, if not to find the one that had ended the war? _I'm so close...!_ The presence was elusive, so massive as to be impossible to grab onto. _Almost...  
_  
' _O_O?!_ '

 _...there!_ She took hold of the timeline, and peered inside-

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

She stood atop a mountain, overlooking the Last City as it had once been. There was a strange heaviness in the air, as Red Legion warships hovered over a burning metropolis. The Traveler was dim, shackled by a grasping armature...or, perhaps, a cage. One that bound the white sphere within panels of black metal.

Standing at the edge of the precipice was a Hunter, clad with the _Cloak of the Evangelion_ , watching the events unfolding.

Eris gasped softly, so quiet as to be nigh-unnoticeable. "Ikari...?"

The Hunter tilted his head at the sound of her voice, not turning to see her. "...Eris Morn?" There was no doubt that it was Shinji Ikari. "...a projection, maybe. Not really here...but you're watching. Listening. Unable to interact...but this timeline isn't even within your universe. How are you able to see it?" Silence, followed by a rueful chuckle. "...you must have focused only on me. I guess I really do have an outsized effect on reality, if you're actually able to see this."

Eris wasn't sure what he was talking about. The sight of the cage, blocking the Light of the Traveler...it reminded her of a failed timeline, witnessed long ago through the Device. Yet Ikari was acting as if this one was different _and why was she still thinking about unimportant things?!_ "You're...you're alive..." After four years of knowing _nothing_ , here was tangible evidence that he still lived!

Ikari continued on, as though he hadn't heard her. "...reality's pretty tough, you know? Everything that Ayanami did...everything that _I've_ done...there should be so many paradoxes. So many inconsistencies and illogical chains of events...and yet existence keeps moving along. It just goes to show you how big everything is, right?"

Eris stepped forward, slowly approaching her fellow Hunter...even if he seethed with a presence she couldn't quite name.

"I wonder if she honestly realized the full ramifications of everything she had done. Every single timeline that she considered a failure...it still went on, even after she reset her own life. And everyone had to deal with the consequences of her actions...both in our universe...and in all the others...and she gave the Vex a _lot_ to work with..."

Another step. In the distance, aboard a great warship, there was a sudden burst of Light, and a great effigy of a Cabal warrior - none other than Dominus Ghaul! - emerged in the sky above the City.

"...it's hard, you know? Having all of this power, knowing exactly what I can do with it. If I wanted to...I could erase those warships with the snap of my fingers. I could remove all obstacles facing these people, and allow them to experience nothing but peace..."

Another step. The shell around the Traveler was beginning to crack.

"...but what would that accomplish? What would it do for them, to just treat them like children? To act as if their choices were meaningless? As though this were a game, where nothing had any true impact?" He paused, fists curling with a tension that was both old and familiar. "It's why I stayed away. Just _being_ there...it would have made everyone afraid. Afraid to act, afraid to live, afraid to do _anything_..."

Another step. The cage broke, and a wave of Light erupted, dispelling the effigy of Ghaul. Even if she wasn't truly present, the sensation of the Light was warm, and reassuring. It niggled at the back of her mind, and she wondered if her presence here was as intangible as Ikari made it out to be.

"...so I've focused on trying to fix what I can." He raised his right hand. "I pulled _all_ of the Hex into the Oversoul Throne...but the exact points I pulled them from are murky. Scattered. I have to make sure they don't interfere." There was a surge of energy, great and terrible; there was the sense of a pending catastrophe, sundered before its time; an entire conflict ended in the blink of an eye, as the image of a godly Giant took hold of dimensional rifts and directed them elsewhere. As far as the denizens of this world were concerned, however...nothing had happened. "They have enough problems and troubles...I won't let Ayanami's add to them."

Another step. She watched as the Red Legion began to retreat; the Traveler, large and glowing with Light and rings of debris, was a balm upon her soul, even now. Doubtless it was, to the people in this place. Yet they would never know just what sort of doom had been averted.

"...well. On to the next place." The Hunter's shoulders slouched. "I've sequestered myself from time a lot, to keep my fights from causing too much trouble. But it makes keeping track a little difficult. I think it's been ten thousand years? No, more than that. But you..." He slowly turned to look at her, and she tried not to flinch at the sight of his eyes. Even if his face was unchanged - that of a young man - his eyes carried the weight of ages, eyes that she had only seen in the oldest of Guardians. Misato Katsuragi would have probably likened them to those of Saladin Forge, except even older. _Far_ older. "...huh. Four years have passed for you since the Battle of Saturn..." Curious, how he was able to tell. She wondered exactly what he saw when looking at her. "...you look tired."

She wanted to protest, to say that he it was _he_ who looked tired. She wanted more detailed answers, as to what _exactly_ he had been up to. She wanted to touch his face, for some unfathomable reason that Rose was undoubtedly to blame. Yet she was quiet, looking upon the face of one who carried a scepter called Omnipotence; she wondered if Omniscience could be added to his repertoire.

"...I know you want to still look for me. Once you wake up, you'll probably want to track me down, and tell the others where I've been and what I've been up to...don't. If people think I'm dead, let them think I'm dead. My existence would only bring trouble..." He had a small smile on his face, and she couldn't for the life of her tell if it was forced or not. "I'll endure."

...scratch that. He clearly _wasn't_ omniscient. "Ikari..." She slowly reached out with her right hand, as if to caress his face...but instead reached further, as if to the clutch the back of his head. Her fingers actually found purchase amongst his brown hair; judging by the slight widening of his eyes, he was surprised by the fact that they could physically interact. That suited her just fine.

 _ **CRACK!  
**_  
Her forehead smashed into his, and the proverbial deity yelped from the sudden shock. "You..." He reached up with his hands, touching his forehead. "...you _headbutted_ me!"

"And I'll do worse than that, if you _dare_ to say something so asinine again!" she roared. She felt no fear in haranguing a being with cosmic power, because she had no reason to fear him. "You wretched _fool_...do you _honestly_ believe that the people who cared for you would shun you so easily?!"

"...no. I don't think I did. Not really." Shinji had a curious grin on his face now, less remorseful and more satisfied. "It's been so long...but it hasn't been that long for you at all, has it?"

"Ikari...so long as we have the Light, we are _immortal._ "

"...I know."

"Then why do you fear returning?"

"...would any decisions you make be honest? Would anyone's?" He took her silence as an invitation to explain. "It's one thing to have wielded Unit-01; Unit-02 was my equal. So was Zeruel. And the Cabal had their weapons of war...there was parity. But the way I am now...there's _nothing_ in the Solar System that can threaten me. And if it came down to it, if I was pressed...I would do whatever it took to defend humanity. It would be so simple to end the Eliksni, to end the Cabal...and even if I didn't, everyone would act out of fear of me, or out of some desire to _appease_ me. I don't want to be in that position. I don't want that kind of temptation...it would be too _easy_." He briefly shivered. "I don't want to be my father."

Eris couldn't fault his logic. Yet still, she pushed back. "Must you sever yourself completely? Surely there is a way for you to return to us." His silence was telling. "...there is, isn't there?"

"...kind of."

" _Ikari._ "

"I've been _**busy!**_ "

She arched a finely-trimmed eyebrow. " _Busy_ , you say."

"Yes. I can make a list, but we'd be here all day, and _then_ some!" He inhaled, and exhaled. "...I haven't had anyone question me like that in a while."

"Which implies you've _met_ someone recently?"

"Well...Toland and Taox have been around since practically the beginning." _Of COURSE my old mentor would be involved._ "And...I kind of accidentally pulled Chief into the Oversoul Throne, along with some _surprisingly_ friendly Vex. That was a long time ago, though." _So THAT'S where Chief's been?!_ "...your eyebrow's twitching."

"Can you fault me?"

"...Rei Ayanami did a lot of damage, to so many. She hurt and ruined and killed...even if I undo it, or keep it from ever occurring...it doesn't stop the fact that her actions _happened._ Even if I ultimately triumph against the Vex, and pull them back from the multiverse, make it seem as if they had never attacked to begin with...it doesn't change the reality that Ayanami helped them run rampant. All because she wanted to grant _me_ the power of the Light and the Darkness." He briefly let his self-restraints loose, allowing that unfathomable presence to leak out. It was a mere mote, and yet it made Eris's extremities go numb. "I have to make things _right._ "

"...Traveler save me from self-sacrificial fools." And yet, that was why she counted him as...as a comrade. As a friend. As...she shook her head. "Why hasn't Chief tried to get you to come back?"

"He's been pretty supportive, actually. Once I explained it, he simply accepted the fact that I was doing my duty, and swore to help me accomplish it."

 _...of_ course _he would._ "And how long do you anticipate this lasting?"

"As long as it needs to."

Well. This was a particular tack that he was committed to...and she couldn't blame him. She knew a thing or two about obsessing over a cause. And yet...she couldn't let this go. Not now. "...you made me promise."

The young man - if only in form - went quiet.

Eris pressed on. "You made me promise that I would come back alive."

A few flickers of energy flaked off of Ikari's body, slowly growing and morphing into a familiar scene: one that had occurred years ago to Eris, and one that had been eons ago in Shinji's eyes. It was from the former Tower, before a fateful mission to the Dreadnaught: two Guardians, wrapped in a tense yet intimate embrace. Despite being a conjured image, the impressions and emotions felt stark, and fresh.

 _"...I never really asked for much...I guess it never occurred to me to actually ask for anything. Even in the Time Before. I...I guess back then, I didn't really know what I wanted..." Shinji slowly raised his head, looking into Eris's hazel eyes with an intensity that was almost frightening. "But...right now? Right here? I want you to promise me that you'll come back alive. Okay?"_

 _She nodded mutely._

 _He moved his gloved hands, placing them on both sides of her head. Such was his focus, evident from thunderous blue eyes. "I want you to say it._ Please. _"_

 _The moments of silence that passed were pregnant with meaning, heavy with the knowledge that this was not a promise, but an oath. Finally, Eris removed her hands from his shoulders, laying them upon Ikari's own. "I_ will _return alive. This I swear."_

"To come back alive implies that you would be there to come back _to_."

He couldn't deny her point.

"Do you mean to tell me that my safe return was all that you wanted? Did your promise imply nothing else?"

He wanted to respond, she could tell. Yet he remained silent.

With an exasperated sigh, Eris slowly raised her hands; this time, it was _she_ who took the initiative, wrapping her arms around Shinji Ikari's shoulders. "Do you remember your words, from when we learned how to manipulate our A.T. Fields from the Sage? Do you remember, when your soul stepped into mine?"

The flickers took a new shape, from an even earlier memory: amidst a chamber comprised of doubt and fear and bitter self-loathing, a young man and a suspicious woman had a heart-to-heart.

 _"...do you think you can be replaced?"_

 _Eris looked into Ikari's eyes. "What do you mean?"_

 _"...I had a friend. From the Time Before." Rei Ayanami, it went unsaid; a name that Eris would have had no concept of before, and one that now carried a somber air. "She always told me that...that she could be replaced. That her sole purpose in life was to serve, to be a weapon." He briefly looked away. "...I never agreed with that. Even though we both shared the same fate of being an Eva Pilot...even if there were days that I looked at my life and wondered if this was all that there was...I still_ wanted _more. Even if I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it...I didn't just want my life to be nothing but an endless battle. And...I don't think you want that either."_

 _Her desperation to end the Hive and all their foul works raised its foul head. "But these beasts must be stopped-!"_

 _"Can you do it all by yourself?"_

 _"...no...and yet I still experience these feelings of anguish, and frustration. I still rage at the reality that I was too weak to do more."_

 _An odd smile came her way, unexpected from someone that she had first considered to be nothing but a coward. "...I know the feeling."_

"And yet here you are, condemning yourself to the life of endless battle that you said you didn't want. Has that changed?"

"...no. But I'm not the same as I once was." His arms remained by his side.

"Indeed. You're strong enough to do what you want."

He hissed. "And that's why I _can't._ This power...it has to be used responsibly! I won't be like my father. I won't be like Ghaul, or Oryx, or Ayanami! I _won't!_ "

"...I'm glad." Megalomania did not seem his style, and the universe was all the better for it. "But even so...it is not a burden you have to carry by yourself."

The flickers changed one more: two Guardians faced each other, atop the former Barrier; their A.T. Fields were intermingling.

- _trustFEARcomradeALONEfriendPAINAGONYassuranceREGRETrespectLOSSsentimentMISERYempathyWHYfondnesscompassionwarmth-_

 _Shinji jumped back, eyes wide with something akin to shock. In retrospect, it was easy to see that they were wide with disbelief...and wonder._

 _Eris ignored the excited mental chirps of her Ghost, staring intently at her fellow Hunter. At her comrade. At her friend. At... "...remember Ikari: you are not alone. Do you understand?"_

 _He nodded dumbly._

 _"Good."_

" _...thank you_ _," he whispered, equal parts relieved and grateful._

"Those words...and those feelings...they still hold." She fixed her eyes upon his own. Not for the first time, she wondered what he saw when he looked at her. "You are not alone."

"...I know."

"Then stop acting like you are."

Quietly, Shinji's arms rose, returning her embrace.

Eris sighed. "There. Was that so difficult?" All the while, she felt a strange sensation, one that was both unsettling yet...fulfilling. _What have you done to me, Ikari?_ This was all Rose's fault, somehow.

"...you'd be surprised..." he whispered.

She resisted the urge to snort. "Then allow me to make it simpler." She moved her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head. At the sight of his widening eyes, she added, "I'm _not_ going to headbutt you."

"...I wasn't thinking that."

"I'm sure." It was to make sure he couldn't look away, or retreat. Her forehead pressed against his own, pale and unaging skin pressed against deified flesh. "Promise me that you will come back to us; if you ever begin to lose sight of why you've chosen this burden...promise me that you will return, so that we can remind you _why_." She tightened her hold, intentionally recreating the events of his last promise in reverse. "I need you to say it."

Ikari did her one better.

Then again, perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised by his action, or her response. Those memories had been fairly clear as to how he felt about her; on the other hand, she had spent the last four years trying to find him, utilizing the same obsessive temperament that had served her so well in her crusade against the Hive. How else was it going to be?

When his lips pressed against hers, she responded with equal vigor. Their embrace ensured that neither could escape, even if they wanted to. Which they didn't.

At last, the kiss ended; Eris stared intently - skin flush from rushing blood - into his eyes, which had finally lost some of their heaviness. There was a spark of youthfulness in them that hadn't been there before, and for that she was glad. With a genuine smile, Shinji Ikari answered her. "I promise."

There was a rush of power, a sudden disconnect-!

 _SNAP!  
_  
-and Eris opened her eyes, staring at the underside of the Device. She had finally found him. _I...I found him._ Now, the only question, was what to do with that knowledge? Impulsively, she raised her hand, lightly brushing gloved fingers against her lips. That...that had been pleasant. She didn't know how to feel about that. "Ikari..." Eris slowly sat up...and paused at the sight of two people.

Lakshmi-2 winced, apologetic for the second person's presence. "The Iron Lady is...very persuasive at getting what she wants."

Misato Katsuragi was simply staring at her, looking both amused and _not_ amused at the same time. "You're really bad at following advice, aren't you?"

Eris remained silent.

Misato's expression tilted towards 'amused', lips curling into a slight smirk. "Did you know that you _mumble_ when using that thing?"

Eris felt a pit open up in the bottom of her stomach. She briefly glanced towards the head of the Future War Cult, who nodded in acknowledgement. "It's true, Hunter."

"And the _things_ you said..." Misato's amusement could not be stopped.

Eris slowly turned her head, facing the stoic form of her Ghost. She was...oddly silent. "Rose...?"

" _(/◕ヮ◕)/_ "

Ah. That was more like it.

As Rose continued her excited motions, Misato's grin widened, showing lots of teeth. The image of a cat with a canary came to mind. "And then your _tongue_ started wiggling~"

So this is what Hell was like. The Device had finally killed her.

The Lady of the Iron Banner clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go grab a drink. We can catch up, and you can tell me _**everything**_ _._ " It was not a request.

 _...damn it, Ikari._ Eris resigned herself to an immediate future of resurrecting due to death by liver poisoning. Possibly more than once.

"And depending on what you tell me, I could either tease you mercilessly, or offer some _tips._ If you're lucky, it'll be both!"

...scratch that. _Absolutely_ more than once.

xxxx

/Elsewhere/

Shinji Ikari smiled as the presence of Eris Morn - strangely yet gratifyingly tangible - faded away. "...huh." That had been his first kiss in...a long time. The last time had been when he and Misato had...well, yeah. "...onto the next...?" He frowned, feeling an odd and insistent tug upon his soul. "What?" His mother was calling him. "What for?"

With a slight tweaking of perceptions, the projection of his power disassembled; he opened his eyes, once more focusing upon his true body. Sitting on a plain chair of metal and stone, Shinji Ikari was once more aboard the former Dreadnaught, rechristened as the **Ark.** "What is it, mother?" he asked, looking up at his Ghost, which burned with both Light and Darkness in a clash of inverted colors.

" _We have more guests!_ "

Shinji looked down from the height of his seat, staring at Chief...and at the four people alongside him. "...how long have they been there?"

"An hour," answered the Minotaur Guardian.

"An _hour?_ "

"You looked preoccupied."

" _Also, what's this about Eris Morn? You kept whispering her name! And other things._ "

...so _this_ is what getting embarrassed by your mother felt like. Regaining his composure, Shinji slowly took in the sight of the four newcomers. Despite the long lapse of years, two were quite familiar. "Saint-14...Commander Osiris."

"I'm not the Vanguard Commander anymore," remarked the bearded Warlock, looking him up and down with an appraising glance. "You've...gone through a lot, Shinji Ikari."

"That would be putting it...mildly. How did you get here?"

"We listened to the terror of the Vex Collective and triangulated its source," answered a Warlock that Shinji did not know personally, but one that he knew to be Praedyth.

His was a voice that was...familiar. "You were the one I heard in the Vault of Glass."

Praedyth went still. "That...was a long time ago, relatively speaking."

"I have a good memory."

"Yes yes, we're all having a good time, but let's get down to business!" The white-haired Awoken - Asher Mir was his name - gestured impatiently with his Vex arm. "You somehow managed to extract the entirety of the Vex Collective from the Solar System. Failing that, you somehow managed to convince them to _retreat_. I demand a satisfactory explanation as to how!"

" _Beep,_ " droned his partially-converted Ghost, and wasn't _that_ a sight.

"Yes yes, and I _suppose_ I might as well ask if you've seen any friendly Vex around-"

" _ **UNCLE ASHER!**_ "

Said Warlock was bowled over by an excitable Harpy. A friendlier Minotaur and not-as-friendly Cadmus piled on, smashing into his body as lightly as they could...which was not _very.  
_  
"GAH! You're crushing my _spine-!_ "

" _ **DID YOU BRING MOMMY AND DADDY WITH YOU?**_ " exclaimed Safeguard.

" _Beep!_ "

" _ **SENSATIONAL!**_ " cried Foolproof.

" **Our progeny!** " exclaimed...Asher's Vex arm. " _ **Ugh. How sappy,**_ " groaned...Asher's Vex arm?

Shinji blinked, recalling a conversation from thousands of years ago. _They_ did _say that Safeguard's dad was a Ghost and his mother was an arm._ They had actually been literally true.

" _Well now, isn't THIS a curious happenstance,_ " murmured Yui, her Ghost eye blinking rapidly. " _Interesting!_ "

"...are we really going to ignore the obvious?" Everyone turned towards Saint-14, whose gaze was fixed firmly on something at the other end of a chamber: namely, the gigantic Hive deity that was bound by rings of white and black, rendered silent by some arcane sorcery that did nothing for the murderous _hatred_ resonating in her eyes.

"Oh. You mean Savathûn."

"... _why_ do you have Savathûn locked up?" inquired Osiris.

"...well, about two centuries ago, she tried sneaking into this space of mine, to infiltrate the Ark. I told her to cut it out; that, if she wanted to talk, she had an open invitation to do so." Shinji spoke as one without fear...because truly, there was nothing that the Witch-Queen could do to harm him. Not anymore. "She didn't listen, and kept trying. After about three dozen failed attempts, she actually tried an all-out assault...so I destroyed all of her Hive, severed the connection to her Worm, and separated her power." _Speaking of which_. He raised a hand, calmly willing a ring of Light to fade away from the Hive deity's mouth. "Are you ready to apologize? If so, we can actually have a productive conversation!"

Savathûn said nothing. Just like the last seventy-five times he had asked.

"...very well then." The ring of Light snapped back into place, and Savathûn's tongue was once more bound. "She's very stubborn."

" _I'll say!_ " exclaimed Yui, who was calmly scanning Asher's arm. " _Fascinating..._ "

Osiris, Saint-14, and Praedyth all glanced at each other. Finally, the former Commander cleared his throat, looking up at him with a measure of caution. "...perhaps you can start from the beginning?"

"...it's a long story."

"Well, we're certainly not lacking in time."

"...no. No we're not." Shinji Ikari sighed, leaning back against his throne, gazing at the outside space of turquoise and burning stars and ancient wreckage that had once been Ayanami's Oversoul Throne. Even if it didn't serve the same function as a Throne World, it was well and truly his...and it was by his will that it lied outside of time. "We have all the time in the world."

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mysterious Fragment - XXXIX: Voices**

 **" _Verse 4:9 - Voices_ "**

 **Osiris often asks how I perceive the world around me. It's one of his means of determining how my power - coursing from the depths of my soul to the tips of my fingers - actually affects me.**

 **Honestly, what really strikes me are the voices.**

 **I project my power throughout all of time and space, pursuing the gaps caused by the Vex Gate Network, and scouring the wounds carved by the blades of the Hive. For every universe I expunge our Vex from, the more desperate their simulations become; for each Hive assault that I rebuff and counter, the more their Worm Gods succumb to a frenzied mania. All the while, I observe the great flow of Light and Darkness, mingling and pushing and pulling at each other, using manifold species as their proxies.**

 **This flow comes with a pair of voices.**

 **One is sweet and mysterious, echoing from each and every single Traveler throughout the multiverse. It is unique to them, and yet there is an underlying commonality. If I can deduce this common essence...perhaps I can isolate the source of the Light, and talk to it.**

 **The other is smooth and insidious, bearing the same tongue no matter where I go. The Darkness always taunts me, seeking the one moment where I will falter and accept its philosophy. I can tell that it has no issue with testing me; undoubtedly, it has other champions besides the Hive, and thralls besides the Vex.**

 **Let them come. It will be as I told Savathûn, when her cunning was unable to divine a way to break or undo me; it will be as I warned Xivu Arath, when I sealed her into a dimension where there is nothing to fight, and nothing to kill; it will be as I declared to Panoptes, when it escaped from yet another universe that had once been its plaything; namely, that your natures will ultimately be the death of you. If you do not change, if you do not grow, then you are doomed. There are other voices beyond the one you have bound yourselves to.**

 **A pity that they do not listen.**

 **I often wonder why I'm so damned merciful, when it would be simpler to kill them all and be done with it.**

 **Then I remember the voices of Gendo Ikari, and Dominus Ghaul, and Oryx, and Rei Ayanami. They are enough to stay my hand; I will not let my voice become like theirs.**

 **And if I still struggle...I listen for the voices of my friends, which are akin to a soothing balm.**

 **What did a weakling like me do to deserve people like them?**

 **It is a mystery that I doubt I'll ever be able to answer.**


	86. A Journey's End

Author's Note: And I bet you thought that Chapter 84 was the last one. You would be wrong!

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Mysterious Fragment - Shinji Ikari**

" ** _How else am I to give her another chance? Where it all started...the place that she desired to go to, but was unable to reach..._** **"**

 **The Third Child sat underneath the stairwell, silent and unmoving. The distant sounds of combat, and gunfire, and screams...it was so meaningless. Ayanami didn't remember him, and was the last of who knows how many clones. Kaworu was dead. Asuka might as well be dead, for all that she hated him. No one loved him. No one cared for him. No matter how much he had piloted Eva...nothing had changed.**

 **So why should he bother continuing on?**

 **+Is this really how you want your life to end?+**

 **Him again. It was** ** _him._** **He slowly raised his head, glaring at none other than himself. He looked just like Shinji Ikari, clad in a Plug Suit, yet wearing a cloak and possessing eyes that...frightened and angered him. Of all times, why would he show up now?**

 **+You've never questioned my presence before.+**

 **"What point is there in arguing with a dream...?" he whispered, glaring at the Not-Shinji. "You always appear, and do nothing but** ** _talk_** **...asking about how I feel, or why I did one thing and not another..." For a time, he had considered himself insane, to treat this dream so privately. He would have thought himself crazy, and pathetic, if this Not-Shinji hadn't been so damned serene. Where did he get off looking at him like that?! "I tried...I** ** _tried_** **...but I keep losing people...I keep letting everyone down...I killed** ** _Kaworu_** **..." This Not-Shinji knew those things already, because he was obviously him. Otherwise, there was no way he could know so much, right? "I thought piloting Unit-01 would make things better...but it never mattered...so why should I do** ** _anything_** **...?!"**

 **+I suppose that's true. You could sit here and wait for death to come. And then what?+**

 **How pitiful he had become, to be reduced to this: being given a pep talk by a hallucination born of a dream. Asuka would consider him lower than scum. "...it doesn't matter..."**

 **+If it didn't matter, then why did you ever try at all? Why pilot the Evangelion to begin with?+**

 **It was a rhetorical question. Dozens of dreams flashed through his mind, of this Not-Shinji asking him questions about his motivations, his desires, and his fears. Things that he hadn't discussed with anyone else, because what was the harm in being truthful with himself? Or so he had thought. "...I thought..." That he could be happy. That his father would love him. That people would need him, if only because he was an Eva Pilot. But that was a poor substitute, and one that had brought him no happiness. "...I thought..." That the loneliness would end. That the uncertainty would end. That he'd do more than just exist. That he would stop being afraid. "...I..."**

 **+I think you know the answer. Why? Because of a simple question.+**

 **The Not-Shinji leaned in, staring at him with an unnervingly familiar face. The differences, once so vague and murky as to be unrecognizable, were now stark and unmistakable; this stranger was older. He would have assumed that it was only by a couple of years, were it not for those terrifying eyes: so much like his own, yet so unnervingly** ** _immense_** **.**

 **+There was a time where you said that you mustn't run away. Why would you ever say those words?+**

 **"...I..." Had gotten tired of a life that wasn't worth living. Had despaired of never meeting people that would understand him. Had wanted...he had wanted...he had** ** _wanted_** **...**

 **+See what I mean? Your fear is real...but a chance is better than none at all, don't you think?+**

 **"...how can you talk so confidently...?" Why did this person act like he knew him? He wasn't him, He** ** _couldn't_** **be him. This was no mere dream; who was he?! "Why are you talking like you can understand me...?"**

 **+Because I know where the road you're on ends. I know what comes from giving up. I know what surrendering to your hatred, or your anger, or your fear will do. I know...because I was just like you, once.+**

 **"...then...how?" This Not-Shinji - or was it a Shinji that Could Be? - spoke with such surety. How could such a contradiction exist? " _How?!_ "**

 **The Shinji that Could Be smiled.**

 **+...because I realized that taking a step into the unknown was better than taking no step at all. To have the power and the ability to act, to make a difference...and to do** ** _nothing_** **with it...it would be the same thing as death.+**

 **The dream of another world, of another** ** _life_** **, stepped away.**

 **+Shinji Ikari...you're a bit of a mess. But so was I, at your age. I think, if you can endure, and see this through to the end, and beyond...then you can have a life that you can look back on and say...** ** _sure, I made some mistakes. But I learned from them...and it was all worthwhile._**

 **"But...what if I'm still alone by the end? What if no one will care about me? What if it all amounts to nothing?!" To expend so much effort, to endure so much pain, just for it to accomplish nothing-!**

 **The Shinji that Could Be stared, and he got the strangest impression of Unit-01 fighting not Angels, but dragons. It was so brief and so monstrous, that he halfway-convinced himself that he had imagined it.**

 **+You won't know unless you actually try. But let's be honest with ourselves...you're not as alone as you think you are. Am I wrong?+**

 **That Shinji that Could Be looked down the hall, towards the sounds of live fire and people dying.**

 **+Shinji...you have something that you can do. That only** ** _you_** **can do. I can't force you...only** ** _you_** **can make the decision to take another step. Think about what you can do now...and think about no longer having any regrets.+**

 **Those words were so familiar to Kaji's. Somehow, coming from someone with his face, they carried more weight. That shouldn't have made sense, and yet...**

 **+Unit-01...** ** _mother_** **...is waiting for you.+**

 **And then he was gone.**

 **Shinji Ikari gulped, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing. It certainly _felt_ real; would waiting here really be so bad? Would letting death come...would that really be it? Could...could he find it in himself, to try again? Those words, like a mantra, rushed through his mind. **_**I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away...I mustn't...!**  
_ **  
The Third Child stood, and took a step forward.**

 **Little did he know, that it was this decision to act, that allowed him to make it to the Evangelion launch bay before the route could be cut off by soldiers and bakelite. Little did he know, that this allowed him to get to Unit-01 before the enemy's attempt to seal it could be completed. Little did he know, that this would allow him to save Asuka from a gruesome fate. Little did he know, that this decision to act...would stop Instrumentality before it could truly begin.**

 **Thus, in spite of all its harshness and ambiguity and despair...all was right with the world, because life would go on.**

xxxx

Particular plots may reach a conclusion. Singular stories may have an ending.

But legends, epics, and tales...tend to last, moving onward and forward and upward, for generations to come, to tell and retell over and over again.

We turn to one such instance, to close us out.

xxxx

/Twenty Years after the Battle of Saturn/

/Vanguard Headquarters, the Saladin Forge District, the Reborn City/

Cayde-7 slowly sipped his shot of whiskey, sighing with relief as the alcohol went down his synthetic throat. Even fifteen years later, it was a sensation that he still found...novel, if that even made sense.

(Dr. Ritsuko Akagi - inhaling on the end of a cigarette, wasn't that something! - quietly strapped him down. "It's going to feel rather jarring; you'll go offline and be subjected to a metaphysically-induced coma; but above all else, don't _panic._ " Hey, if it meant actually getting some artificial taste buds and olfactory nodes, then hey now things were going dark and now he was waking up and holy _SHIT_ he could actually taste the air and smell it! That include the rank stench of the Exo scientist's cigarette smoke, and he bluntly told her so.)

Sure, the sheer shock of the experience had jolted him into another reset, but it had been _totally_ worth it. Take his current 'digestive' set up, for instance: the SIVA in his gut basically broke down any material that went into his artificial 'stomach', to be repurposed for raw materials. Or to be expelled in a more traditional fashion, for those who wanted that capability.

(He quietly hummed as he spelled his name in the snow. Why? Because he damn well wanted to, that's why!)

Memory Chips were still in demand, simply because they had been around for so long, and because the overall variety was superior. Regardless, various sensory conversions had been undertaken by a multitude of Exos, usually related to taste, scent, or touch. Some people had gone whole hog and tried to get a full conversion in.

(...Asuka-3 looked weird, and he had no trouble telling her that. There was a definitive cyborg-style aesthetic to her appearance, with flesh-toned plastisteel skin and a face that belonged to a redheaded Teutonic woman instead of an undying android. With a haughty snort, the Crimson Exo retorted, "Bitch, I look _fabulous_ , and I've damn well _earned_ it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find myself a place that serves authentic **kassler** and **sauerkraut** , drink whatever **ratzeputz** I can find, and enjoy a full-blown spa treatment that's _centuries_ overdue!")

Some Exos became full-blown hedonists. _At least she has her Ghost to keep her in line...pffffft._ His mental snort nearly translated into a literal one, because even _he_ couldn't take that idea seriously seriously. _At least she worked it out of her system. Eventually. After...three or four years._ At least _he_ was still there to provide a model for other Exos on how not to go overboard.

Heh; the ol' Governor sometimes wondered why he stuck around. As if it wasn't obvious: he was the only guy on the Vanguard that people actually liked. As in _like_ liked, but not in a romantic way. Hopefully. There was something to be said for a relatively jovial fellow who could keep people on their toes-

' _I'm sure._ '

 _Not now Buck, I'm praising myself!  
_  
' _I know. You also have a visitor._ '

 _I do?_ He glanced up from his desk - littered with ammunition, scouting reports, gambling ledgers, and bottles of various spirits - at his visitor. "Oh, hi there Rahool. How can I help you? If it's about an Engram, you're gonna need to be specific."

"...the _Bet's_ finally been called in."

"...which one?" dumbly asked Cayde-7.

The Cryptarch rolled his glowing eyes. "The one you _specifically_ recruited the Cryptarchy to keep track of over a decade ago."

"...oh. _Oh._ " _THE_ Bet. With capital letters. The one that he had tried to get Ikora's Hidden to keep track of, to no avail (because the Warlock Vanguard _apparently_ thought that such a thing was a serious misuse of resources). The one he had tried to pawn off to Owl Sector, once more to no avail (because of _scruples_ and _standards_ apparently; did they not realize the massive economic ramifications of this?!)."They were seriously forced to admit it?!"

"Yes. Which is why I'm here." Master Rahool flipped over a data tablet, showing a series of pictures - one of Sai Mota _aggressively_ kissing Omar Agah, followed by her flipping off the cameraman with a caption of "WE'RE MARRIED, YOU JACKASSES! DEAL WITH IT!" - underneath a headline that simply read  THE BET: OUR LONG STELLAR NIGHTMARE CONCLUDES?

"...that headline seems out of proportion."

Rahool's stare was enough to disassemble even the shiniest of Exotic Engrams. "The only reason the Cryptarchy originally agreed to your request was because somehow you roped Eliksni and _Cabal_ into the whole gambling chain." And hence, it created a fascinating look at the gambling habits of alien species. "Bets piled on top of bets, about how they would eventually settle, about how they would be found out, about what _conditions_ and _SEQUENCES_ of conditions would ensue beforehand. You had _tens of thousands of people_ involved. Do you realize the probabilities involved in determining the payouts?"

"No, not really." Honestly, he had made at least _seven_ bets on the whole 'Thing that was Sai and Omar's Marriage-that-Wasn't'. _Still, good for them._ "Well, the only reason you're here is because I probably lost...wait. Don't tell me we caused an economic crash. Did we? Don't look at me like that _please tell me there's no paperwork involved._ "

"...after tallying up the total chain of gains and losses amidst all parties involved, between themselves _and_ between entire groups, we've determined that you were the ultimate winner." Rahool slapped a small glowing cube on the desk. "Here's your ten Glimmer." And with that, Master Rahool walked off, leaving the data tablet behind.

Cayde stared at the Glimmer.

' _...well, that's underwhelming._ '

"...sweet!" he exclaimed, pocketing the Glimmer with a hop, skip, and a double jump.

' _Seriously?_ '

 _Sometimes Buck, it's about enjoying the smaller things in life. Like the scent of NOT being a loser! Also gaining bragging rights for all eternity.  
_  
His Ghost sighed with frustration.

 _Oh come on buddy, cheer up! You don't want to be a sourpuss before the big event.  
_  
' _The fact that the wedding is so far down that tablet's list of articles makes me weep for humankind's priorities._ '

 _I think they're just where they need to be._ And so as the Hunter Vanguard moved on with his day, a casual glance at the data tablet would reveal - underneath articles about the Bet, the newest Champion of the Fourfold Crucible Tournament, and a Guardian riot about 'allegedly' poor Engram decoding by the Cryptarchs - the following liner:

 **THE REUNIFICATION WITH OUR KINDRED**  
 **The Wedding of Mara Sov, Queen of the Reef; and Lord Zavala, Governor of Earth**

xxxx

/The Tower of the Consensus, the Reborn City/

Governor Zavala looked upon the sprawling City with cautious eyes, and felt...pensive. Pensive was a fitting word. _So many headaches...why do we do this to ourselves?_

(They had watched the rebellion of the Psions with wary eyes, not wanting to interfere with an internal matter of the Cabal Empire. However, it was to their shock that the Psions who escaped the Fatherworld turned to whomever they could for asylum: the Eliksni, the Awoken...even the Vanguard. The contingent led by Kargen the Technocrat had been sizable, and the potential for renewed conflict reached levels not seen since the departure of Zeruel.)

The former Lord of the Iron Banner sighed, gazing upon the distant edges of the metropolis's limits, running up against the edge of the Caspian Sea; the Barrier - that is, that which had been left standing after the Red Legion had razed the Old City to the ground - stood as a relic of a bygone age, a reminder of the eternal duty of the Guardians. Even so, life had a way of adapting.

(He went over long-range recon and satellite imagery of the various continental landmasses; various fault lines had shifted, some mountain ranges had crumbled, and others had been born. New maps would have to be drawn, and a full census would need to be conducted of the nomads who had survived the fury of the Second Cataclysm.)

There was no doubt that the City Age was at an end; although it still served as the main population center for humanity and the de facto capital of Earth, the reality was that everyone's eyes were beginning to turn outward. With Earth no longer controlled by the Fallen, and with the Anomalous Zone itself reduced to a shadow of its former self...there was opportunity. Greater risks could be taken. Civilians, businesses, and entrepreneurs could strike out on their own, to reclaim whole segments of their homeworld. Not even the presence of the Cabal's various firebases in various locations were enough to deter them completely.

("People don't like the City telling them what to do," remarked Suraya with a wry eye. "Even so, there's a difference between _rules_ and... _advice._ I'll be as subtle as possible.")

Truth be told, Suraya and the Concordat had been invaluable when it came to coordinating affairs with the nomads beyond the reach of the City. _And we've only had...seventy-two incidents, so far?_ Remarkably little, in light of how precarious the balance of power was throughout the Solar System. Small mercies, that Caiatl seemed to have a mutual interest in keeping things from blowing over.

(" **Let me make things clear, Governor,** " remarked the holographic image of the Empress, somewhat hazy due to the storms roaring over the City. " **I have territories all throughout the galaxy to see to. Precious few have remained loyal; I have no** ** _interest_** **in reopening a war on this front, not when my father and Umun-arath are running wild.** " On that, he could agree.)

So many things to keep track of: the growing supply chains connecting the City to the various nomads, the neverending soothing of tensions between the people of Earth and the Eliksni and the Cabal, the constant outreach of the Guardians into new territories on Earth and abroad, the Trials of the Emperor, the subtle deployment of the WARMIND Project, the persistent mystery of what had happened with the Hive and the Vex and Shinji Ikari...

' _Even after over three hundred years, you still worry too much._ '

The calm words of his Ghost were a quiet balm. _I...cannot help it. This is a position that demands much. The stakes are high...and it's not a situation that we can simply punch our way out of._ The consequences of being 'allies' with former enemies, for what it was worth.

' _And that's why we're even entertaining this current...arrangement, correct?_ '

 _...yes._

(It was during a meeting with representatives of the Reef, when he made his proposal...no pun intended. " **How curious** ," murmured the voice of the Queen, somewhat amused by the proposition. " **And what drives you to grovel so?** " He ignored the intentional barb, and pressed on; in the face of potential threats from the Eliksni and the Cabal, it was important to present a unified face to not just the universe as a whole...but to their own people. The people of Earth had been split apart for long enough. Mercifully, Mara Sov was...willing to listen. " **Very well. Let us arrange a time to discuss this idea in further detail.** ")

That had been over a year ago, now. The chain of events leading up to this day had been...hectic.

' _Do you believe she is genuine?_ '

 _At this juncture? No._ But if there was one thing that he and the Queen had in common, it was that they both cared for the welfare of their people. In that, he could find room to compromise...

A voice called out from behind him. "Hey, Zavala-kun."

...even if it involved compromising on more personal matters. "Good morning, Lady Katsuragi." He slowly turned towards the Iron Lady, forcing a small smile onto his face. "How was security for the Fourfold Crucible Tournament?"

The purple-haired woman - his senior in many ways, even if he currently outranked her - shrugged. "Honestly, Shaxx's Redjacks have the basics running as smooth as silk, and the combat has the spectators too enthralled to bother trying anything funny. For the most part."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ah, don't worry, it was just some prankster who thought he was all that. But that's not why I'm here." She reached into her cloak, pulling out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I'm here to celebrate your last day as a free man!"

A funny joke; as of this moment, he wasn't _free_ , in the strict sense of the word. Responsibility was but a yoke that he had willingly chosen, for the sake of others; this political marriage with the Queen would be yet one more. "You know I'm not one for drinking."

Misato's retort was swift. "And _I'm_ not one to drink without a buddy."

"...indeed," relented the Governor, letting Misato pour him a glass.

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi smirked as Zavala slowly sipped from his glass. "Not even going to give a cheers?" Traveler bless him, the man actually looked _appalled_ at his lack of manners. "Relax, I get that you're under a lot of stress. You know you can chill around me."

"...I know," he sighed.

("Your exploits are legendary," remarked the relatively-young Awoken, at least compared to the other Iron Lords in terms of chronological age. "And Shaxx has spoken well of your methods." To her amusement, Zavala actually _bowed_. "Please take me on as your student, Lord Saladin.")

"Then again, I guess that's why the Consensus selected you to be the Governor. You're a steady and dependable guy, neh?"

"Only because of the efforts of everyone else. No one can stand alone."

"And such _modesty!_ "

(She cackled as her leg sweep knocked Zavala onto his back. Sitting on a large boulder outside of their impromptu arena, Saladin Forge grumbled at the display. "Your use of Light should be more instinctive. A Titan should have no excuse to be off of their feet; again." Dutifully, Zavala hopped back up for another round.)

"But it's true."

Misato took a hearty swig of her own glass. "It's okay to toot your own horn every now and then. Otherwise, everyone thinks that you're no fun."

"I will not abide that kind of egotistical flattery."

"...of course not." Her lips quirked into a slightly sadder smile. "Someone has to keep you on your toes, you know? What with you about to become the 'Lord Consort' and all, the amount of ego you'll have to deal with will be _unbearable._ "

("...the Reefborn do not fill me with confidence," admitted Zavala, quietly nursing the beer that Shaxx had forced him to have. As she quietly kept an eye on Efrideet and Jolder - making sure they didn't cause _too_ much of a scene with an absolutely-plastered Wei Ning - she asked him why. "The ones who have made their way here are either exiles or those who left willingly. Why wouldn't their ruling government attempt to make contact with us after all this time? We face bloodthirsty Warlords, and now these strange _Fallen_ have begun appearing; we should be united.")

"People with egos are relatively simple to deal with. It is not the Queen's ego that I will have trouble with."

"...is it the matter of succession?"

"...yes." The City was essentially a particracy - kudos to Ritsuko for _that_ word - as the Factions essentially dominated the political process, jockeying back and forth with the civilians and the Guardians and the various companies that vied for loyalty and patronage among the populace. The Vanguard existed to try and provide some form of structure to the inherently anarchic Guardians (because, barring damage to their Ghosts, they were _immortal_ ; if someone wanted to pull a Dredgen Yor, the civilians would be hard-pressed to stop them), and Zavala's role - once played by the Speaker - served as the unifying head of it all, akin to a President or Prime Minister. Were it not for his character, Misato worried that the power would have gone to his head. Not so for the Reef, which was an old-fashioned absolute monarchy, with a dynasty going all the way back to Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba (and hadn't _that_ been a kick in the pants to learn). "There has been no small debate about that one."

"So are you going to try and get into each other's business?"

"...we would prefer not to, at this juncture. We are not forming a duumvirate."

 _Figured as much._ The Reef wouldn't take kindly to Earth trying to meddle in their affairs, and vice-versa. "Well, what happens if we end up with a new Governor? You may actually get voted out by the Consensus, you know~" she said with a rather catty tone.

Zavala huffed. "We have discussed that. The Queen dismissed the prospect out of hand; she does not believe that the Consensus would ever vote for a new Governor, as long as I'm alive."

"She sounds confident. Did she say why?"

"...she said I wouldn't give them a reason to do so."

"Heh, sounds like she's got _you_ down pat." It was a fair observation; Zavala's love for the City and its people was _incredibly_ transparent. "But even if Awoken tend to live longer than humans," and _humans_ had a lifespan of at least three centuries by this point, "she'll end up dying one day." Whether by old age or treachery - as had often been the case in the Reef's storied existence - it would inevitably happen. "What will happen then?"

"There are...some ideas as to what will be done. But that situation is hopefully far off into our future. We have more pressing concerns now...and hopefully, by the time it _does_ become an issue, the Earth and the Reef will be so intertwined that it won't be that problematic."

Misato arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Above everything else, this is to ensure that we no longer view ourselves as separate entities: Exo, Awoken, Earthling, Reefborn...we _all_ share the same Human nature. Even if the Eliksni Confederation and the Cabal Empire are currently our 'allies'...there is no guarantee that they will be so. And there is more in our universe than we can ever claim to know; in the face of known and unknown threats, Humankind's greatest strength will be _unity._ And I will do everything within my power to ensure that happens..."

Misato took a small sip, eyeing him carefully. "Watch out now, you're starting to get a big head."

Zavala wasn't done. "...and I will do it without sacrificing our Human principles." He looked heavily at her. "For what use is ensuring our survival if we lose all sight of who we are as a people?" He let those words hang for a few moments. "I will endeavor to make sure that the Queen understands this."

xxxx

/Sovereign, the Reef/

"...are you having second thoughts, sister?"

"No," remarked Mara Sov, staring coolly at her brother. Such were the thoughts roiling through her head, that her eyes seemed to glow from their intensity. "We are both committed to this path."

(The revelation of Mara Sov's nuptials, that she would be taking Governor Zavala as her proverbial Lord Consort, had sent a tizzy through the Reef. In spite of their alliance with the City, many reacted with disdain, for Zavala was not a Reefborn; others were more amicable, given that their sympathies were somewhat...mixed. Much like many, in the wake of the Purge.)

Prince Uldren sighed, quietly reading from a data tablet detailing intelligence from his Crows. "The location on Venus appears to be in order; all factions have a standard defensive rotation around the Traveler."

Mara was quiet.

(Word regarding the Speaker's identity; Osiris's records regarding Rei Ayanami and her plans; they had been disseminated amongst the Reef, to let her people come to grips with just _who_ her sister had ultimately been. It was a grandiose and fantastic tale...one that a fair percentage of people rejected as a fanciful falsehood, to justify the Purge and the death of Nula Sov, who had been beloved by many. "There are some who think you feared her as a potential claimant to the crown," explained Uldren. It was not an unexpected reaction, given how she had vanquished Erika Sov decades earlier...but it still stung, regardless.)

Uldren took that as the cue to continue. "The MAGI and their Warminds are in position, and are ready to act at a moment's notice. Per Ritsuko Akagi's last report, MAYA is able to utilize the Harbingers at great distances through their network."

(She bluntly challenged Zavala during one of their many negotiations, demanding to know just how _badly_ he wanted the MAGI back, if he was willing to undergo such a charade. It was another proverbial broadside, to test his reactions. " **...Nerv and Wille's WARMIND Project is but one piece of this entire affair. Just like your concern with Emperor Calus and his interest in the remnants of the Nine's works, or the fact that, as a percentage of the total population, your people suffered the most during the Second Cataclysm. The Warminds and your Harbingers would not be enough to hold off either the Eliksni and the Cabal, should they turn against us...and we both know that.** " How shrewd. Yet another test, passed.)

"As for my contingent of Psions, they are somewhat nervous about moving beyond the protection of the Reef. But if what you say is true, then I can...pick and choose, as to who will be among our security detail."

(The projection of Empress Caiatl glared intently at herself and her Paladins, the Vanguard, and the Kells of the Eliksni. The topic of discussion was, naturally, the recent rebellion of the Psions, and the many who had taken asylum amongst the Cabal's...'allies'. That term had been sorely tested. " **There are many who revolted that have never pledged themselves to a Legion, belonging only to the general militia of all civilians. Trying to take them back would be more trouble than it's worth.** " Her image quivered. " **But there are those who had sworn a solemn vow of duty, and have rendered themselves oathbreakers. If they make it to your territories, they can consider themselves 'free'...but know that if they ever step outside your protection, and if they are** ** _seen_** **by my soldiers, they will be** ** _killed_** **like the traitors they are. Those are our terms.** " With a bitter grunt, the transmission cut out.)

Mara pondered the Psions, and wondered if she was merely setting herself up for a repeat of Skolas's Revolt.

(The holographic apparition of the First Queen looked warmly upon her. " _Well, there are a lot of discrepancies between the post-Reef Wars House of Zeruel, and the Psions seeking asylum. True, you may have been enemies with the Cabal, and there was that attempted invasion by the Broken Legion all those years ago which didn't pan out, and there was the whole Prison of Elders set-up you had going...I'm not making this better, am I?_ ")

Strange, how often she found herself seeking out the guidance of her ancestor in these days.

Uldren paused in his recitations, turning yellow eyes towards her. "...there are a _few_ who argue that the terms of our prior Alliance need to be reworked. It was done when the Speaker held power, and Osiris, Saint-14, and Cayde-6 led the Vanguard. Of those four, only the Hunter remains."

Mara's lip curled. "Still?"

(She quietly made corrections into a small booklet, notating the members of her extended family that had survived the Second Cataclysm. There were still a number of extant familial lines that could trace their origin back to Maya; the authority of the monarch had become more impregnable in the days of her mother, which she had benefited immensely from. But time brought change to all things...and in the wake of the Hive's ravaging of the Reef, there were bound to be those who would seek to gain advantage. She would not permit it.)

"They were a proverbial institution. The Speaker especially." Uldren paused. "If you wish, I can dedicate resources to try and find where he's...disappeared to. His knowledge would be useful."

"Indeed it would. But his era is past."

"You believe that the Governor would have his deft hand at politics?"

Mara resisted the urge to snort. To say that Zavala was the former Speaker's equal when it come to intrigue and manipulation was the height of humor. "I respected the Speaker for his political acumen and capacity for manipulating events to his advantage." It had once been amusing, to think of how the people of Earth's Last City would have reacted at the sight of their beloved sage and his sharp mind. Such amusement had faded, in past years, when the scope of his cooperation with Rei Ayanami had become known. "But respect does not equate to trust."

"And you trust Zavala?"

"I trust that he will be predictable."

Uldren huffed. "How...mundane."

"Perhaps..."

(She quietly thought of the past decades, watching her sister grow up. Watching Nula Sov come into her own, as the Crown Princess, and the Mistress of Secrets, who bore arcane skills that few could match. She had...been proud, of the little girl, in spite of her scandalous conception. She had _loved_ her. Those thoughts - and more - swirled through her mind as she stared at the constrained Princess, who was but a mere masquerade for the same _abomination_ that had worn Erika Sov like a costume. "I am not your enemy, sister." That Nula sounded so _sincere_ only gnawed at her, inflaming her wrath even more.)

"...but I have grown weary of duplicity," she admitted, in a rare moment of private weakness.

Her brother, mercifully, nodded in quiet understanding.

Mara Sov slowly raise from her chair, and the cool, steely exterior of the Queen was once more present. "I am going to prepare. Make sure all details are taken care of."

"As you wish."

"And see to it that the band is ready to play the _Traditional Ballad of Lord Aoba to Queen Maya_. I will not accept a second-rate ceremony at my own wedding."

"...of course, sister."

xxxx

/The Gateway, Orbit of Mercury/

The ruins of the Almighty - a star-killing superweapon on the scale of a Grand Leviathan or a Hive war-moon - had long been taken over by the Eliksni to serve an ulterior purpose.

(The House of Iruel worked with their characteristic diligence, in those weeks following the Battle of Saturn. Zeruel's infiltration and the ensuing assault by the Fallen had damaged a great deal of the superstructure, but there was still a great deal of usable material that could be utilized. As clouds of living nanites pored over the Almighty, Seele scouting vessels and Red Legion scouts reported all of this footage back to the Vanguard and the Fatherworld, respectively. It would be yet one point of contention of many, in the months and years to come.)

That ulterior purpose being rather utilitarian and practical, in all honesty.

("It is a very simple decision, yes?" Variks looked around at the representatives of Earth, the Awoken, and the Cabal. She was among their number, and listened _very_ intently. "Cabal have been treating Mars in much the same way: a gateway, between our home and all other worlds. Outsiders who wish to visit, will need to pass through there first. That is the intent, at least." When queried about whether the weapon itself would regain its function, the Tabrix seemed...amused. "We have no place to retreat to, yes? Would be counterproductive to threaten you with a weapon that would only ensure our extinction.")

The Almighty had thus become the Gateway: an immense spaceport, serving as the means by which all non-Fallen could interact with the Eliksni on their home ground, as it were. Even though the House of Leliel had made a number of strides in improving the system's overall communication and transportation paradigm, there was still the reality of longstanding grievances that the Fourfold Accord would be unable to remove.

 _Still,_ thought Akagi-81 as she quietly sipped from some shiny liquor that was a vintage of House Shamshel's, _they certainly know how to decorate_. The wreckage of the Almighty had been seamlessly reforged together by House Iruel, except the whole exterior structure was covered with the shimmering formations of Ramielim and Ramielus, glistening from the light of the Sun. Aside from being visually pleasing, the massive collection of crystal also tripled as a point-defense system and a living processor of electromagnetic energy; visible from all exterior windows, it gave everyone insight to a brilliantly cascading light show.

The Exo - now going nearly two decades since her last reset, a new record! - turned away from the window, gazing upon monuments depicting the Houses of Sandalphon, Sahaquiel, and Armisael. As the only portions of the Eliksni that were well and truly extinct, they made for a fitting introduction to the Eliksni's feelings regarding their ancestors. The statues and holographic imagery were an imposing sight, but they did make for a distinctive rendezvous point. Speaking of which, she focused upon the lone humanoid shape, comprised of manifold nanites. "I'm glad you agreed to meet."

" **Your message went through the proper channels,** " remarked Noruvis, Kell of House Iruel. " **I am surprised that you aren't preparing for the wedding.** "

Akagi-81 shrugged. "From here, we're honestly a proverbial hop, skip, and a jump away. But work will always be ongoing, won't it?"

" **A fair statement,** " acknowledged the Iruelix. " **So...I take it someone wasn't careful enough?** "

 _Right to the point._ "Given how many SIVA-enhanced weapons were used against you during the old days, I'm not surprised that you managed to snag some samples...but SIVA is still considered an important asset to the Earth and the Reef." So much so that even the Cabal had been unable to obtain it...as far as they knew.

" **And I trust you're not naive enough to assume that we'd give it all back?** "

"No." It's not like they would be able to guarantee that _all_ of it would be returned. "But I _am_ here to ensure that we get some measure of compensation for _lending_ it to you."

" **Is that so?** "

"Let's just say that Nerv is interested in setting up shop on Mercury. Permanently."

Noruvis was quiet. " **...that is a significant request.** "

"According to some, it's one whose time has come. The Consensus and the Reef are considering it a trial run for mixed settlements."

" **...very curious. For you to come in person, there must be some significant details already prepared.** "

An entire presentation's worth, in fact. "In return for not raising a bigger fuss about SIVA, I'll expect some measure of cooperation when it comes to convincing the other Kells."

" **I have yet to agree to anything, machine,** " grumbled Noruvis.

"Trust me, the terms are amenable for everyone involved."

" **You sound so sure.** "

"And I have good reason to be." Honestly, after decades and decades of dealing with Gendo Ikari - Speaker or otherwise - negotiating and dealing with others was proverbial child's play. Finishing off the last of her drink, Ritsuko Akagi grinned. "Let's talk business."

xxxx

/Shaxx's Lunar Roadhouse, Mare Imbrium/

"So," remarked Asuka-3, staring dryly at the Warlock Vanguard. "You wanted to talk business?"

Ikora Rey, idly scrolling through a data tablet - no doubt multitasking with that enormous brain of hers - responded, "Yes. I wanted to get as much done as possible before the wedding."

 _Ah. The 'wedding'._ Honestly, the amount of focus that some people were putting into it seemed insane. She had honestly been more curious in the alleged nuptials of Omar Agah and Sai Mota, if only because all of the gambling surrounding their marital status made it funny. But Zavala and Mara Sov? That stank of _politics._ "If it's about the House of Zeruel, they're doing fine."

(A decade after the Battle of Saturn, Zeruel challenged her to a duel. She stipulated that they do it in some place where they wouldn't have to worry about cutting loose. And so that's how they ended up on Io - still rife with scars and wreckage from the Second Cataclysm - to duke it out. To this day, she had no clue _how_ Calus's Herald had gotten all of the video footage of that struggle, but the battle had lasted for over twenty Earth hours...and after getting out of her Evangelion, it continued for another _thirty_.)

"I'm not that concerned about them. I'm sure Ritsuko's proposal will go over well with the Kells."

"... _what_ proposal?"

"Some other project. Nothing to be concerned about."

Asuka-3 rolled her eyes, briefly glancing towards the boxing ring set up in the center of the Roadhouse. A gaggle of Awoken, humans, Zeruelim, Mataraelim, and Cabal were watching a relatively tiny Exo - colored black and green - duking it out with a much larger soldier from the Red Legion. The little guy was doing surprisingly well, despite the size difference. _I wonder how much he's overclocking his internal servos to deliver that much force?_ Or it could be possible that he was simply a Soulcrusher, using his A.T. Field to enhance his strength...or, judging by how well he was dodging, it was quite possible that he was a _Soulseer_ , poking into the Legionnaire's own A.T. Field to divine the Cabal's next moves while simultaneously making his blows _seem_ tougher than they actually were-

"Enjoying the fight?"

"Given my current position, are you honestly that surprised?"

(Even if the battle's conclusion could charitably be called a stalemate, it was enough for Zeruel to present her to his House on Mercury. With representatives from all the other Houses watching, the Angel of Might thundered, ++ _ **SHE SHALL SERVE IN MY STEAD WHILE I AM AWAY.**_ ++ Those godly eyes burned with fire. - _ **YOU WILL RESPECT HER WILL AS THOUGH IT WERE MY OWN.**_ \- And just like that, she somehow became a Substitute Progenitor. Tabris found the whole situation _terribly_ amusing, while Gaghiel was simply glad that his kin had made a non-Eliksni friend.)

"I suppose not. Do you miss your husband?"

Asuka-3's stare was flatter than a piece of paper. "I get those jokes enough from _Cayde._ " Seriously, did people have nothing better to do than pair her up with an alien deity?

' _Tentacles~_ '

 _Mari.  
_  
' _Yes?_ '

 _Shut up._

Ikora huffed. "I only do it because Cayde's not here to make them."

"Seriously?"

"Because I know he'll ask me if I _made_ the joke during our next meeting. The amount of grief he'll give me far outpaces my indulging in some juvenile silliness."

"Fair enough."

As the boxing match between the little Exo and the towering Cabal continued on, Ikora - sipping from a cup of some spiced liquor - asked, "You're not drinking?"

"I am." Asuka-3 gestured to the familiar slot behind her jawline where a Memory Chip was inserted; given her cosmetic modifications, a small flap of synthetic skin had to be peeled back in order to insert it. "A pretty good pilsner."

"...you underwent a gastrointestinal conversion, did you not?" It was more of a statement, than a question. It was an inquiry as to _why_ she would go for the Memory Chip when an actual drink was available.

"Yep. Temporarily disabled my 'new' senses." New was a _very_ relative word, compared to how long she'd been alive. "I may look pretty, but I might as well be a standard baseline Exo right now."

A quirked eyebrow was all Ikora did to ask 'why'. She smirked, and indulged the Warlock Vanguard. "I'm not gonna lie, the new sensory suites, the ability to eat and drink, to taste and smell and feel touch...it's great. In fact, it feels _fantastic._ It's why I'm working on stretches without them, as though I hadn't gotten the upgrades at all." And it was _maddeningly difficult to endure.  
_  
"And your motive?"

"Better to try and deal with it now than to suffer an attack that deprives me of them in the future. You never know, right?" She had seen how certain Exos had become outright hedonists after getting the upgraded senses.

' _Takes one to know one._ '

 _My point exactly._ She could imagine what would happen to those who suddenly lost these new senses, for _whatever_ reason. It would be akin to losing limbs, and the shock would probably drive many to reset. Or worse. _I won't be like that.  
_  
"...a very intriguing episode of foresight on your part."

Asuka-3 shrugged. "I didn't live this long by making things easy for my enemies."

"One wonders why you neglected to join the Vanguard. You were the only one whose name was in serious competition with Lord Shaxx's."

The Crimson Exo snorted. "Do I _really_ have to say it?"

(Names were bandied about with regards to who would take Saint-14's position as Titan Vanguard. Sloane of the Firebreak Order, Ouros of the Sunbreakers, a number of others; Zavala would be under more serious consideration were it not for the overarching discussions regarding the successor to the Speaker's position. When people began floating her name, she shut them down without hesitation.)

"Accommodations would have been made regarding the use of Evangelion Unit-02. It would have been tactically advantageous to have one member of the Vanguard with an Evangelion's range of strategic options."

Asuka-3 rolled her eyes. "I'm not one who likes to seek out the limelight. I just do what I have to do, and that's it." No matter what it was. "And I wouldn't have the patience for the political bullcrap as is. You thought dealing with _Cayde's_ griping would be bad? I'd be breaking out to take field missions, like, _every day._ And good luck trying to stop me." She wasn't a wormy little Hunter, after all.

"...fair enough reasons," admitted Ikora, eyes glittering with multiple trains of thought. "Though, from my understanding, your disdain for that sort of authority is exactly why you would've _made_ a good member of the Vanguard."

"Believe whatever you want to believe."

"...although, I suppose becoming the proverbial god of House Zeruel is a higher position."

"That's not even the same league and you know it."

(++ ** _RUMORS AND DREAMS AND GUESSES ARE ALL WE HAVE; I MUST KNOW MORE_** ++ Zeruel turned his mighty gaze towards her. - ** _I ENTRUST MY HOUSE TO YOU, SOHRYU_** \- The Progenitor turned back to the sky, seeking something that had yet to be found. ++ ** _IF IKARI IS TRULY FACING THREATS BEYOND OUR REACH...THEN I MUST JOIN HIM. A COMRADE SHOULD NOT BE LEFT ALONE TO FACE THE DARK_** ++ And thus did the Angel of Might depart, for parts unknown.)

Ikora smiled. "I'm sure."

"All I've got is a proverbial megaton of 'screw you' called Unit-02. It's the power that Zeruel's House respects, and that's it. The only reason I was chosen to do that is because I'd be able to smack them down if they got uppity."

"I'm sure."

Her enigmatic smile was rather maddening to look at. "Better than having another Skolas, right? I have the power to stop that. So long as Zeruel's House behaves, I don't have to do anything."

"Given Zeruel's demonstrated ideals and philosophy regarding combat, I'm sure that's all there was to his decision."

' _Translation: Ikora thinks you made Zeruel go_ **doki doki** ** _._** _Embrace the role of being the Beast to his Beauty!_ '

 _...that doesn't even make SENSE!  
_  
' _What, you think_ you're _the Beauty? Princess, you're not THAT pretty._ '

Mari's cackles prompted Asuka-3 to snarl. _Okay, that TEARS it, get out of my body right now!  
_  
' _Nope._ '

 _I'll drown you in a pitcher of beer!  
_  
' _Tempting, but nope._ '

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
Asuka-3 and Ikora Rey stared dryly at the table in front of them, now broken by the groaning body of a hulking Legionnaire. Back at the boxing ring, there was a chorus of cheers and jeers at the black-and-green Exo, is right fist outstretched in a triumphant uppercut.

The Warlock Vanguard's smile was still knowing. "I think we'll have to table this discussion for later."

The pun made Asuka want to punch Ikora in the face until she started leaking Light. "...you've been hanging around Cayde for _way_ too long."

"Better his bad habits than Shaxx's."

She briefly imagined Ikora with the rambunctious behaviors of Lord Shaxx. "...point taken."

xxxx

/The Imperial Palace, Torobatl, the Fatherworld/

Empress Caiatl stared at her visitor with a look akin to disgust, and wondered how he had slipped past all of her security. "You have a lot of nerve to show your face."

(The reports were many and varied about the Trials of the Emperor. She relied on the reports of her subordinates, detailing the leftovers of the Nine's holdings, and the boastful words of Calus's Herald. And yet, she could not find it in herself to be shocked when a few were swayed. After all, in the face of one who had seemingly slain the Dominus...was it any surprise that loyalties would waver?)

Xûr's response was characteristically flamboyant. " **A shame that you cannot see my true face. Do you miss your beloved Father?** "

"I can't say that I do, when you keep trying to entice my soldiers to abandon my Empire. You've already ensnared one of my sons."

" **And the Emperor's grandchild has been a wondrous Champion!** "

(Drusk partook of the mission willingly. "I will follow my grandfather's spirit and see where it leads me." He dropped to his knees, solemnly subjecting himself to a very base form of humiliation and meekness; to be on one's knees was to acknowledge another as their master in all things, to be a proverbial slave in the eyes of the Cabal. "My will shall always be bound to yours, my Empress." And to do that, Drusk simply had to disavow her in his mind as his mother. It was a sacrifice that she was willing to endure, in the face of such wondrous duty and valorous devotion.)

The snarl on her lips was genuine. "And what _have_ you been subjecting Drusk to?"

" **He faces the same challenges that my other Champions face. The far reaches of 'your' Empire quiver with tension and strife. Umun'arath seeks an even more heartless vision of life than that of Ghaul; the people have cried out for a Savior! Who am I to deny them?** "

(The ones who became Calus's Champions inevitably left the Solar System, seemingly disavowing their former leaders. She hazarded that at least _some_ of the Earthlings, Reefborn, and Eliksni were sent to serve as spies, much like Drusk had been. Yet she couldn't erase the trepidation that came with each report of another territory professing allegiance with Calus's Loyalists, or of another planet being razed for refusing to bend the knee to Umun'arath's Crimson Imperialists. Given the Psion Rebellion and the lingering ramifications of the Vex's manipulation of their history, it seemed that the Cabal Empire was destined for an inglorious end.)

Caiatl huffed, rising from her chair to tower over the Herald of Calus. "Enough grandiose blather. Why are you here, Shadow of my Father?"

If Xûr had a face, it would have shown a beatific smile. " **I heard that there was a** ** _royal_** **wedding.** "

Caiatl let her _Anima Murum_ glow, a sign of impending violence. "Take care of your _words_ , Herald. You will _not_ ruin this."

" **Oh? Have you invested so much into the affairs of aliens? How curious!** "

"To have a Cabal, even if it's _you_ , upend a diplomatic event like that will do my people _no_ favors." The mere fact that Eliksni and Cabal were attending an even that - ostensibly - mattered only to the Earth and to the Reef at _all_ was something of a breakthrough. "Stay out of it."

" **You ask me, a paragon of joy, to miss such an occasion?** " Xûr's body rippled from Calus's boisterous laugh. " **Tell me, have you contributed to the ceremony at all? I imagine that Moli Imoli could barely** ** _contain_** **himself.** "

(Word of the marriage between Queen Mara and Governor Zavala reached the Fatherworld months prior; the strategic ramifications would need to be analyzed extensively. However, an Aedile and former Legionnaire named Moli Imoli - known for centuries as the _Everjoy_ \- actually offered his services in a different fashion. "If this is going to be such a momentous occasion for our... _allies_...then let us make a feast of it!")

Her snort was all the answer that Xûr needed. " **It has been long since I have tasted of the Everjoy's banquet.** "

"Stay. _Away._ "

" **Such harsh words, my child.** "

"And those words are deserved for one who's driven so many to become _oath-breakers!_ "

(Yet another report of a cultural relic being destroyed: a temple, dedicated to Acrius and the Exalted. The entire Fatherworld cried out in agony as the Cabal Empire looked upon its history with equal parts disbelief and revulsion, as Traditionalists fought to keep their history from being destroyed by the Revisionists, who now viewed the Legacy of Acrius with derision and suspicion. All the while, cults revolving around Calus and the Exalted and the old Leviathans and the Violet Giant - of all things! - began to emerge en masse. So many, seeking an identity to fill the empty void that had once been filled by something more solid than rock. Would this be the hill upon which their Empire ended?)

"I have executed _thousands_ these past years. Traditionalist or Revisionist; loyal to _you_ , loyal to Umun'arath, loyal to Ghaul, loyal to _me_ , it didn't matter!"

(In the wake of the Psions' treacherous rebellion, the solution was ultimately a simple one. Unyielding and unbending, the very concept of the oath and its importance thundered from her lips, haranguing soldier and civilian alike. From ancient times, oaths were sworn to family; to their homes; to their King; to the Leviathans that they had all once worshipped; to their Legions; to their Emperor; to the Fatherworld itself! If you all bickered and raged over who the Cabal were, then that was what they were: obedient to the oaths they made, always and without end! For if you could not be bound to even the simplest of oaths, then how could you be trusted?!)

"And you would dare to ask me as to _why_ you are so intolerable?! Truly?"

Calus's Herald stared silently, his body flickering with trace psionic energy...and then, he chuckled. " **One could argue that my Champions are simply...following the oaths that were once sworn to Emperor Calus. Much like how Ghaul's use of the Weapon of Acrius called upon more ancient ties that the people treated with more seriousness than my own! Yet now, when it comes to oaths to Emperor Calus...or oaths to Empress Caiatl...which ones triumph? Which ones carry greater** ** _weight?_** **For we are the ones with the right to rule; can those who broke their oaths to follow Umun'arath claim the same?** "

"...what are you suggesting?" remarked Caiatl, instantly suspicious.

" **Ha ha...I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy the wedding, my dear daughter.** " And like that, Xûr unfurled, vanishing from sight.

"...hmph." The Empress quietly calmed her thoughts glancing at the digital timekeeper upon her chamber's wall: it was almost time to depart to Venus for the ceremony. Shayotet would have the security detail ready by now; her son Kurg would likely be there as a VIP, given his recent triumph in the Fourfold Crucible Tournament, which of course brought to mind her youngest child Shu'aul, who had yet to venture beyond the Fatherworld. This would be her first and only daughter's first public outing. _We have to do this right. We_ _ **must**_ _.  
_  
Strong or weak, big or small: if you could not be trusted to keep your oaths, then nothing else mattered, for your existence was worthy of naught but shame and contempt.

The Cabal Empire would _not_ end in such a dishonorable manner.

She would make sure.

xxxx

/Within the Traveler, Venus/

Ever since the end of the Battle of Saturn twenty years ago, the Traveler had remained stationary above the Ishtar Sink on Venus. Beneath its grandiose girth, a neutral ground had been established, on the site of where the Vex's grandiose Citadel had once stood before Zeruel's emergence from the past. A single squat building had been the base for the Hall of Temperance: named for the virtue that would be needed in order to have a lasting peace. Or, at the very least, a lasting ceasefire.

So far, it had proven to be so. For the most part. The Traveler's very presence had reinvigorated the Venusian jungles, which now sprawled in grasping lines over the planet's surface instead of the rough patches from decades past. Little wonder that a more thorough facility had grown around it, followed by a full-fledged military base (if you were talking to a Cabal) or a site of adoration (if you were Eliksni) or a diplomatic township (if you were from Earth) or a vacation getaway (if you were from the Reef). To a complete outsider, it would have appeared to be a small town, split into four districts. At the center, where the Hall of Temperance sat, there was unity. Or something close to it.

It was there, beneath the glowing shadow of the Traveler, that the wedding of Queen Mara and Governor Zavala would be held.

Hence why Variks, Kell of Tabris, was there.

(The outer shell and fringes of the Traveler had always possessed gaps: proverbial doorways to another world, by which seekers of knowledge could try and understand the Light and its seeming source. However, the interior depths of the Traveler - its inmost depths - had always been hidden, and shut away. In this day and age, only Variks knew the way in, for he was the only one _allowed_ to view the Traveler's presence in its fullness.)

It was a place of peace; of meditation, and contemplation. A way to observe his problems from another angle.

(The Cabal, the Reefborn, and the Earthlings looked upon him with shock when he disclosed that the Fallen's economy had operated on a system of barter. Not Glimmer, as was the predominant choice for those of Earth and the Reef; not coins forged from the blood of all non-soldiers who died upon the Fatherworld, for the Cabal. " **Why are you shocked?** " asked his fellow Kell from House Ramiel. " **For the longest time, we were scavengers. Our closest equivalent for a medium of exchange was ether...and we needed that to** ** _live._** " Quite literally, at that.)

How funny, that he had lived to see a time where the Eliksni once more operated with actual money. A shame that the particular metal which had been used for coinage because of its beauty and rarity on Eliks - known to humanity as _zinc_ \- was so common to the Earthlings; otherwise, he would have considered reintroducing that ancient currency. But Glimmer would do, for the time being; after all, it was fairly cut and dry as to how much Glimmer could be obtained by breaking down one standard tank of ether.

+ **SOMETHING AMUSES YOU** +

"...many things amuse me, yes?" The Tabrix gazed up at the Avatar of the Traveler, a small smile on his face. "Many events converge upon this day. Variks hopes that this will...reinforce the foundation that our unsteady peace rests upon."

+ **IT IS...A COMFORTING THOUGHT** +

"...indeed." A shame that that sentiment was not shared by the _other_ interloper.

(It was his first time entering the Traveler since before the Battle of Saturn; now, mere months after the ceasefire had been declared, he had contrived a way to sneak aboard, with no one the wiser. Imagine his shock, to see _that man_ sitting there, in self-imposed silence and exile. How...intriguing.)

"Tell me," called Variks, gazing at the throne of the Avatar. On one side of that impressive chair was the skeleton of an ancient iteration of Rei Ayanami; on the other - gaunt and starving, literally _dying_ from hunger, yet living solely off of the Light to the best of his ability - was Gendo Ikari. "Are you done running away, Speaker? You have been hiding for long enough, yes?"

xxxx

Gendo Ikari sometimes wondered. He wondered about a lot, nowadays, with little else to do.

(The apparition of Calus snorted. " ** _So this is where you wish to languish? How...disappointing._** " With a flash, the ghost of the former Cabal Emperor departed. The heaviness within his soul lessened...but only ever so slightly.)

' _It's a self-imposed exile._ '

Well, Fuyutsuki wasn't wrong. If he put some thought to it, he could probably fathom a way to utilize the Light as a total substitute for nutrition, the same way he had for bodily hydration.

(There was a flash, as his Ghost resurrected him for the fifth time. " _You can't keep doing this,_ " warned Fuyutsuki. A fair enough point; death by dehydration was unpleasant. Yet it wasn't like he could get any water in here. No matter how much the Traveler's Avatar offered him.)

And yet here he was, once more on the verge of dying, as he had so often these past years.

It didn't make sense. Not rationally. The fear of death in and of itself was not the primary reason for his intentional cloistering. Nor was it the fear of pain.

(The red-eyed Tabrix smiled at him, enigmatic as ever. "You never seem to worry about my presence...why?" It was simple, he responded; if Variks wanted to reveal his presence within the Traveler, he would have been dragged out of here by now in some way, shape or form. His answer only elicited a wider smile from the Kell. "And would you fear discovery from the others?" It all depended on who those 'others' were.)

He didn't fear his former peers or subordinates; if he put his mind to it, escaping beyond the bounds of the Solar System would be simple. All it would take was the theft of a single jumpship. He could even masquerade himself, recolor his Ghost, come off as a new, yet mute Guardian. If needed, he could scar himself - resisting the urge to regenerate with his Light - and live incognito, reducing his distinctive features. And yet...he did not.

"Do you still fear your son?"

He slowly turned, dryly staring at Variks. The fatigue had returned, making even the slightest movements exhausting. Parts of his skin were dry, and cracking around the joints; breathing itself was painful. So it was quite a testament that he could even muster a glare.

Variks chuckled. "So that is a yes."

 _Of course I do. How could I not?  
_  
The Tabrix tilted his head, as though he could somehow divine his thoughts. "Your opinion of Shinji Ikari seems rather...uncharitable. Do you truly think yourself beyond forgiveness?"

He tried not to snort (from the pain, if nothing else). _I'm his father, and he is my son. The idea that he could forgive me is...ludicrous._

"Does the mere possibility of discovery by Ikari bring you to such depths?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Even now...he still couldn't embrace death; not while Yui was still out there, alive. And yet the thought of Shinji's retribution was...chilling, in a way that he could not truly quantify. After all, he was not ignorant of what had happened to Rei Ayanami; if Shinji had dealt with her in such a manner, how would he fare?

' _Shinji Ikari himself isn't a constant._ '

Intellectually, he _knew_ that...but the damnable fear remained regardless: trapped between the desire to live, to reunite with Yui...and the paralyzing terror that he felt at the thought of his son, sitting upon the proverbial throne of God. _Mine is a truly disgusting existence._ And yet he endured, because he had long lost the capacity to let disgust for his own station affect him.

"...a strange sort of penance, yes? I'm not even sure it could be called true contrition, for you have yet to set things right by others."

 _What would be the point?_ Everyone's opinions of the existence called the Speaker - the existence called _Gendo Ikari_ \- were set. He had made it so, by design, so that he could accomplish his Scenario. Yet Rei had outdone him, gaining all that she had desired...and for that, his son had destroyed her. At this point, it would only be proper if his very being faded away into memory, and then to nothing; the Speaker was unnecessary. Gendo Ikari was unnecessary.

And still, he clung to life, beneath the gaze of that which looked upon him without pity and without hatred.

"Variks wonders...if you will ever fathom the possibility that your son is better than you think."

A throaty hiss slipped past his lips, followed by wet and ragged coughs. The sudden burst of weary fatigue prompted him to collapse, whereupon he let his gaunt face rest upon the cool floor. Apparently, it was time for another bout of unconsciousness. His eyes slowly trailed upward, gazing upon the quiet face of the Traveler's Avatar.

(+ **I HAVE INVITED YOU HERE FOR YOUR SAKE. WILL YOU BE ABLE TO CONFRONT YOURSELF, AND GAZE UPON THE SKY WITHOUT SHAME?** +)

Even now, it was difficult to feel shame - or even _regret_ \- for all that he had done. It had achieved an optimal result, from a certain point of view. Yet the conviction that had enabled him to scheme and work for centuries, the cold nerve that had allowed him to endure the tortures of Dominus Ghaul...all of that was gone. Standing upon the precipice between life and death, merely _existing_ in a realm of ineffectual contemplation and repeated death by starvation; a better man would have folded by now, one way or another. _I'm...the lowest...  
_  
' _But you don't HAVE to be._ '

He wasn't so sure.

xxxx

Variks sighed as Gendo Ikari collapsed. "How...sad." Truly, there was no other word that could fit: a man trapped by his own paranoia, unable to accept death because of his attachment to his wife, yet unwilling to venture out because of his fear of his son. "A hellish existence he has subjected himself to, yes?" To what gain? For what point?

The man's Ghost flashed into being above his unconscious body. " _Indeed._ "

"...you are not bound to him. You could leave."

Fuyutsuki sighed. " _I am his Ghost, for good or ill. There's little point in leaving his side now._ "

"Fair enough." So many things, set in motion long ago, retained their grip upon destiny. The ripples of Rei Ayanami's Blasphemous Vision had resulted in this chain of events; who knew what ripples that Shinji Ikari would cause?

In the meantime, he could only do what he could.

(He quietly listened to the impressions in his soul, courtesy of Kaworu Nagisa. It was useful, having an 'inside man' within the government of Earth; it allowed him to prepare moves, to try and ensure that this peace would last, and _endure_.)

Variks looked upon the Presence of the Traveler. "Tell me, Great Machine: how much longer will you remain?" In all honesty, he was unsure how much longer this state of affairs would last.

+ **...FOR A LITTLE LONGER, PERHAPS. I WISH TO SEE HOW YOU ALL BLOOM.** +

"Even the Cabal?"

+ **EVEN THEM. THEIR PHILOSOPHY, THEIR ETHOS...HAS BEEN SHAKEN. WHAT PATH SHALL THEY TAKE?** ++

(One of the Psion Flayers that had sought asylum with the Eliksni - Barit was his name - quietly let the Light of his Soul phase through the circuits of the Great Machine. "We have never had an opportunity to study the Traveler like this." Barit turned towards him, blinking with curiosity. "This Light carries the weight of thought." He spoke of this as though it were a revelation.)

Variks smiled, slowly rising to his feet. "We shall have to wait and see." He bid Fuyutsuki and the Great Machine adieu, slowly ascending from the core of the divine sphere. After a few minutes of walking, he quickly reached into his cloak, pulling out a small tube. "Wake up, Riges." Popping the top open, a dark _blob_ oozed out, dropping towards the floor; it came to a halt before landing, slowly levitating upward with a series of chirps. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

" _Yes!_ " chirped Riges. " _The Light is so_ shiny _in here!_ "

"Indeed." It was useful, having a Lelielim as a personal assistant. How heartening, that the House of Leliel had grown so! "It is time to move on, yes?"

" _Yay! Where would you like to go?_ "

"To the Hall of Temperance, right below us," remarked Variks, an amused smile on his face. "Variks has a _wedding_ to attend."

xxxx

The eyes of the Solar System were slowly being drawn towards Venus, for many reasons.

xxxx

/Palamon, Old Romania/

With the House of Arael's terrestrial holdings reduced to the Shards of the Traveler, and with the other Fallen Houses having abdicated Earth _entirely_ , vast swathes of Earth had become subject for exploration and recovery.

For others, it had become an opportunity to reclaim their homelands, lost during the Dark Age and the City Age.

Palamon, located along the eastern Carpathian Mountains in what had once been known as Central Romania, was no different.

In the center of the mountain town, surrounded by the woodlands that dominated the region, a memorial to Jaren Ward stood. The legendary Lone Gunman's likeness, formed of limestone, was of a Hunter staring quietly in the distance, right hand gripped loosely around the _Last Word_ ; a Ghost - Roland - sat quietly upon his shoulder, staring in the same direction.

' _He would have hated this._ '

Shin Malphur chuckled at the mental words of his Ghost. _True._ But then again, he wasn't here to protest. The Gunslinger quietly polished the true _Last Word_ , his back resting up against the statue's pedestal. All the while, he let the ambient noise of the town wash over him; of folks still telling stories of Brevin, since the codger's funeral had just been yesterday; of others engaging in correspondence and trade with other fledgling towns in the region, mostly from 'Cityfolk' that wanted to try their luck out in the former Wilds; of youngsters playing, pretending to be their favorite warrior from the Fourfold Tournament. There was always a sense of awkwardness and tension, when one of the children opted to play the role of a Fallen combatant.

' _It's not like they know. They were born after th_ e _war._ '

 _True._ There was a measure of solace to be found in that.

"Oy, Sir Shin! You want to watch the Governor's wedding with us?!"

Shin waved off the call from the nearby tavern, offering an easy smile in return. "I'm good." He would undoubtedly get the highlights one way or another; much like they had with Jaren, people looked to him for guidance and wisdom. But now, life was beginning to change, and the locals were beginning to organize in a more concrete way that the Fallen had once rendered impossible. Sooner or later, he wouldn't be a leader or a Warlord in all but name; he would just be a Gunslinger, watching over his hometown.

' _...he was proud of you, you know?_ ' said Susan.

 _...yeah. I know._ He quietly held up the hand cannon, admiring its shine in the light of the afternoon sunlight. _I know.  
_  
Despite the momentous events that were ongoing, both here on Earth and on completely different worlds...as far as Shin Malphur was concerned, it was just another day.

xxxx

/The Great Cenotaph, Wei Ning District, the Reborn City/

Although much of the Old City had been razed to the ground by the Red Legion two decades ago, some things had withstood the test of fire and time.

(Rubble was cleared away from what remained of _Wille'_ s old headquarters, which had been nigh-obliterated by the Cabal before their departure for Saturn; however, she could not help but chuckle at the copper gleam that was unearthed. Of _course_ her likeness wouldn't stay down.)

The tribute to the Puncher - Wei Ning in mid-punch, breaking Lord Shaxx's horn - was one of them.

Eriana-3 quietly sat in front of the statue, whose base now bore additional plaques and epitaphs, all dedicated to those who had fallen in battle during the tumultuous events of the Eliksni Confederation War and the Second Cataclysm that had followed. _Wille_ had set up shop elsewhere, allowing the remnants to become converted into an open-air park. There were a few bystanders around various parts of the memorial, solemn and quiet. There would normally be more, but...well, it was a rather momentous day. There were doubtless many, gathered in public venues and private establishments, who were watching the impending wedding with great anxiety and anticipation.

The Praxic Warlock didn't care. Not really. The Vanguard was still around, and threats would still exist, both without and within.

(It had been shortly after the forming of the new Consensus, and the election of Zavala as Governor of Earth. Ikora Rey stared intensely at the gathered heads of the various Warlock Orders, her Light tightly wrapped in an aura of cool intimidation. "I appreciate your concerns regarding this...ceasefire between our people, the Fallen, and the Cabal. I _understand_ that withholding our grudges will be difficult, if nigh-impossible. But Guardians have accomplished the impossible before; this change of affairs will be no different. Be vigilant in all things...but do not let that translate to paranoia.")

Even now, years later, the thought of being 'allies' with the Fallen burned at her. Even the reality that Skolas was long dead - executed by Zeruel himself - did little to put her at ease.

And yet...she still did her best to live. For their sake, if nothing else.

She quietly looked down at the old portrait - no bigger than an index card - that she had hired someone to recreate from her own memories. It was of a scene at Shaxx's Roadhouse, from long ago: sitting at a table, talking and bickering and verbally jousting with each other, were Vell Tarlowe, Wei Ning, Lord Shaxx, Omar Agah, Sai Mota, Eris Morn, and herself. Wei Ning had her arms wrapped around Vell and Shaxx, joyously grinding her fists into their skulls. The artist had captured the fondness in her eyes...exceedingly well.

(There was one upgrade that she wanted above all others. It was an uncommon one relative to the standard Exo conversions, yet not unusual.)

Saline - contained within artificial lacrimal glands, which absorbed water vapor from the air and mixed it with traces from a small block of solid sodium chloride - slowly leaked from her eyes in response to her mind's current emotional state. Her fingers quietly traced over a name that she had added herself: **Vell Tarlowe - "His infatuation with Wei Ning wasn't as hidden as he thought it was."** Then again, when it came to someone like the Puncher, who was so very easy to admire and adore...how could she blame him? _Vell...Wei Ning...living is so difficult...but I'm trying._ Asuka-3 had been one right about one thing: crying was cathartic. Her synthetic eyes gazed back at Wei Ning's likeness. _I'll never stop trying._

(Wei Ning had the same cocky and audacious grin on her face, one that she was rarely seen without. "Never underestimate my trust in you, Eriana. There are few I would rather have at my side in battle, when my back is against the wall." She was about to retort that there were others who were more skilled and proficient in battle than her, but the Puncher cut her off with a playful jab to the shoulder. "Vell may be a better tank, and Shaxx may be as rambunctious as I, and Asuka...well, her reputation speaks for itself. But truth be told...you are my favorite morale booster, because your song to the Sun has always sounded the most beautiful." Before she could even ask for clarity, the Striker roared and leapt off the cliff into the Fallen camp below, disrupting the soldiers of House Ramiel. With a frustrated sigh, she followed her into battle.)

She owed them that much.

xxxx

/Old Russia/

Tevis Larsen quietly peered through the scope of his scout rifle, gazing at the distant Cabal firebase. This place - over 1,100 miles northeast of the Cosmodrome, in a wild woodland that bordered the north of some old town called _Zarinsk_ \- was nice and quiet.

"...do you think the taboo is going to go away?"

"Omar, _seriously?_ "

"What? It's an honest question."

Well, save for his fireteam. "I have the strangest suspicion that you two asked to come along _beyond_ seein' the countryside," he growled. The not-so-newlywed Hunters turned towards him; their body language was enough of an answer. "Hmph. The hell are you out here for?"

"...some people were upset about how the Bet turned out?" admitted Omar.

"Seriously?" grumbled Tevis, zooming in on one particular Legionnaire - bearing Red Legion colors - patrolling the northern walls of the firebase; the ruins of the Russian town surrounded the crimson structures like moldy weeds. "And here I thought it was about something important." After all, _he_ had only lost a few hundred Glimmer.

Sai scowled. "Look, I think we kept it under wraps for as _long as humanly possible._ I got tired of all the people following us around!"

Tevis smirked. "Heh. Even on missions?"

" _Especially_ on missions. Also, my Ghost steadily dialed up the complaining until I finally said to hell with it."

The Legionnaire turned, slowing to a stop. His eyes were focusing right on him. "So, what's this about a taboo?"

"The taboo that Fenchurch broke," bluntly answered Omar.

"OMAR," harshly whispered Sai.

"What? We _have_ been talking about it."

"Not with someone else!"

"Tevis is like the Nightstalker's Nightstalker, who's he gonna gossip to?"

"Not the point!"

 _Well, he's not wrong._ "...huh." How interesting. Things were really changing, weren't they? Before Fenchurch, the last time he had actually seen a Guardian's progeny was...damn, way back in the Dark Age, when the Warlords had run wild. It was partly their progeny - or, more accurately, how they had _obtained_ their progeny, through practices that were best left unspoken in polite company - that had resulted in the rise of the Iron Lords and the wars that had followed. "So. Boy or girl?"

Sai Mota went _deathly_ silent. Omar was more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I can sense the little Light within your abdomen. It's different." It was like a little pinprick in the back of his mind, compared to the two knives that were Sai and Omar. "And that's not even counting the tiny A.T. Field." Amazing, what a few lessons from a little pipsqueak like Sakura Suzuhara could do. Years after the Battle of Saturn, the art of controlling one's A.T. Field had become a school unto itself, a proverbial institution for Guardian and non-Guardian alike.

(He asked Sakura why she focused on trying to get as many civilians as possible into her classes. Her answer was simple and to the point, befitting a former Titan: "If humanity's going to live together alongside the Fallen and the Cabal, we need to become less squishy.")

More silence; in his peripheral, he could see Omar staring quietly at his wife, while Sai crossed her arms at her husband. In the meantime, he watched through his scope as the Legionnaire slowly peeled away portions of his abdominal armor, revealing a muscular belly. The bipedal pachyderm then slapped it several times like the drum, visibly chortling. _Cocky bastard._ After so many patrols, he had learned a few things: namely, that that gesture was the Cabal equivalent of the finger. He responded in kind by flipping the Cabal off; this prompted the Legionnaire to laugh harder, before he continued his patrol. _I'll make sure to pelt him with a rock later._ Nothing lethal, but heavy enough to at least cause a bruise; they would consider that playful banter, and respond accordingly.

Interesting, the things you could pick up by just observing.

"...since when?" asked Omar, bringing his attention back to the soap opera playing beside him.

"...it's been about a month," admitted Sai. Left unsaid was the revelation that _this_ was the primary motivation for her finally revealing their not-so-secret marriage to the curious masses. "All this talk over the past several months about the Governor's wedding, the reunification of Earth with the Reef, and all that stuff...it just really hit me that things are changing. _Really_ changing. So...yeah. That's why." She left her explanation hanging, and didn't elaborate any further.

It was enough for her husband, apparently. "...hmph." Omar promptly embraced his wife. "You're surprisingly cute when you act vulnerable."

"Oh _screw_ off," snapped Sai, who nonetheless didn't struggle. "And what do you mean _surprisingly_? I'm _**adorable**_."

"In your wildest dreams."

"You _wish_ you could see my wildest dreams."

Tevis sighed. "Are you two actually going to forage for resources or not? You can flirt on your own time." To his amusement, they actually jolted, as though they had forgotten his existence. As the husband and wife promptly scattered into opposite directions, he allowed a smile to crack his face. "Heh. Love's in the air all over, it seems." He wondered how the wedding was going to unfold. _Wish I could've gotten with Cayde; I would have bet that a gun would go off at least four times._

xxxx

/Hygiea Station Four, the Reef/

In years past, 10 Hygiea - with a minimum diameter of 220 miles, and a maximum of 310 - had been the fourth-largest asteroid in the Solar System. At one point, over half of its mass had been devoted to the sprawling libraries of the Reef Cryptarchy, a grand volume of knowledge that had only been second to that of the Library of the Mistress of Secrets, if only because of its more general nature.

During the Second Cataclysm, the Hive had cracked the asteroid into quarters, and vast quantities of information had been destroyed. Even now, two decades later, data recovery was ongoing.

In one of the four extant pieces of 10 Hygiea, _Wille_ had been allowed to set up shop in order to help facilitate the WARMIND Project.

Clovis-9 quietly tapped on a computer terminal, eyeing the overall position of every vessel within the Solar System on a holographic monitor. Most Cabal ships were either around their Fatherworld, or Mars, or in the Outer Planets observing the locations where the 'Trials of the Emperor' occurred; almost all Fallen - scratch that, Eliksni - vessels were clustered around Mercury; with a small contingent also prowling the Outer Planets. Earthling and Reefborn naval assets did not extend beyond the Asteroid Belt, for reasons of capacity if nothing else; naturally, there were forces gathered around Venus in token numbers, to represent their pledged neutrality.

Fine efforts. But an edge would always be necessary, in the event that war would break out in a furious conflagration. All it would take...was a single spark in the right place. Or the wrong place.

The MAGI, now converted into Warminds, would be in place to put out that fire.

"Do you miss delegating? Like, at all?"

The Exo rolled his eyes, glancing towards Ana Bray. "If _Wille_ was still involved with civil and municipal administration to the degree it once was as part of the Consensus, I would. But we're not." It was like the good old days, where he could devote his _entire_ focus on research and development.

(He looked down at the tiny child, raising her with hands of flesh and blood, long before GEHIRN's Exo Project was anything more than a pipe dream. If nothing else, his granddaughter Elsie had adequate taste in friends. So, with a not-entirely-reluctant sigh, he acquiesced, adopting little Anastasia into the House of Bray.)

The Hunter snorted, typing away at a terminal of her own. "Fair enough." Further below their raised platform, legions of servers and terminals were attended to by engineers, technicians, and analysts, all communicating with the Warminds and the crews attending to them. "Say, isn't our family...English?"

"Our roots are Anglo-Saxon, yes."

"...then why is your Faction name _German_?"

"Believe it or not, the Faction existed _before_ I came on board." He had just made it into what it was today. But the branding was good, so he had kept it.

"I'm just saying, there was a _long_ stretch when the three Factions of the Consensus were all German names." There was a brief ping from her console. "See, even RASPUTIN agrees with me!"

"Agrees with you on what?"

"That it's an unlikely coincidence."

"Perhaps someone out there likes theme-naming."

His immortal adopted granddaughter chuckled. "And who is that 'someone'?"

"That someone is probably someone," he responded, uncaring of the tautology. Between the unknown powers throughout the cosmos, the strange compulsion of the Vex that had gripped them mercilessly at the Second Cataclysm's twilight, and the purple elephant in the room that was _Unit-01_...

(He couldn't believe that the probe had lost track of Zeruel. Had there been a dimensional shift? There hadn't been any expenditure of energy consistent with battle...so what had happened? Had the Fallen Progenitor actually _found_ the mythical Shinji Ikari?)

...well, he was unwilling to profess insights that were anything less than factual and empirical. It reduced unnecessary complexity.

"...say, old man. Any bets on whether this 'royal wedding' will end in fire?"

"I'm not a gambling man, Anastasia."

"...will it end with at least one gun being drawn?" she joked.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. _That_ was something he could profess total certainty on.

"...who's going to draw it?"

"Get back to work."

"Heh, yes _sir_."

Such a little scamp.

xxxx

More and more, all throughout the system, the events on Venus took prominence. Via warp-enhanced radio or live footage, people watched with quiet anticipation. Earthlings and Reefborn were understandably more interested and excited; the various Eliksni watched with various degrees of curiosity, irritation, suspicion, and perplexity; the Cabal simply tuned in to see if the impending newlyweds would provide a decent conjugal brawl.

Cabal conceptions about the marital arts were very martial. But that's another story.

For those attending in person, there were two modes of transportation, three if you were of the Eliksni.

One: by naval vessel, be it jumpship, Skiff, Ketch, Harvester, or carrier.

Two: by Gaghielus, if you were of the Eliksni. Or, in certain circumstances, very friendly cultural researchers from Earth.

Three: by way of House Leliel.

As the House of Leliel had grown in the preceding years, its Kell - Aksor - had resurrected their ancient role: multiple Lelielim and Lelielus served as bridges to cross vast swathes of space and time. Leliem, at the very least, allowed one to traverse hundreds of meters in one go; a sufficiently dense chain of Lelielus could allow people to traverse from one planet to another without _ever_ setting foot into a ship. The locations they took people to varied, but were fairly defined and restrictive. No transportation chains existed between the different factions to their homeworlds as of yet, but everyone had an intermediary in Venus. If you had a valid reason (such as introducing sumo wrestling to the Cabal, which was a story in and of itself), then you could walk from Earth to Venus to Mars to the Fatherworld in less than two hours.

All that the denizens of House Leliel needed in order to transport people was a satisfactory amount of Ether...or Light.

But they did accept tips.

xxxx

/Neutral Ground, Ishtar Sink, Venus/

Cayde-7 stepped out of the black disc, brushing at his clothing. "Thanks kiddo."

" _You're welcome,_ " rumbled Skaldas. " _And I'm_ not _a kid,_ " growled the Lelielus.

"You're not even ten years old. You _are_ a kid by my standards." As the Exo spoke, he pulled out a small slice of **baklava** , covered in plastic. "For the smooth ride." He tossed it into the void, wherein occurred the sounds of chainsaw motors and crashing ocean waves.

" _This tip is acceptable._ "

As it turned out, Lelielim and Lelielus liked derivatives of sugar and hydrocarbons. Go figure.

The small town that had grown around the Hall of Temperance had several different names, depending on where you were from. Most everyone from Earth called it 'Neutral Ground', for obvious reasons. The four different districts stretched outward from the colossal amphitheater, situated under the Traveler's massive bulk, and all bearing distinctive design elements common to the factions: the Reefborn had a lot of purple, the Eliksni had a space western punk-pirate theme with a dash of grunge, the Cabal were full-blown 'behold our impregnable forts! Not even **_Fenchurch_** could impregnate them!'-

' _That's NOT what impregnable means._ '

 _Hey, it's my internal monologue, I'll do what I want!_ Now, where was he, before Buck so RUDELY interrupted him? _Ah, right._ As for the Earthling portion, it was simple yet classy, chaotic yet homely, as though a slice of the Last City had sprouted from the soil of Venus. All the way down to vendors hawking their wares and people just _watching_ the Traveler with a sense of peace and serenity and wonder. He couldn't blame them; the shattered and broken hulk that had hovered over the Last City for centuries was but a pale imitation of the immense orb that stretched beyond their view for miles, yet seemed to glow in unison with the ambience of the Sun itself, shining brighter during the day, and emitting naught but a dim coolness at night.

Before long, Cayde-7 quietly advanced up the stairs towards the Hall of Temperance, noting the increasing crowds. Most stuck with their own kind, though there was at least a _decent_ level of intermingling. _It's strange.  
_  
' _Hmm?_ '

 _That we're all not at each other's throats.  
_  
' _You know what I find strange?_ '

 _What?  
_  
' _That in light of everything that's happened in our long life, you STILL can't tell a good joke._ '

Cayde rolled his eyes so hard that his synthetic irises made a full revolution in his skull. _Oh come on, that's just_ _ **uncalled**_ _for-!_ Such was his mental ire, that he actually tripped on the last step, falling flat on his face _,_ the momentum sending his hand cannon skidding across the cool floor. "Ow." _Nobody saw that, right?  
_  
' _Everyone saw that._ '

 _I think I hear laughter.  
_  
' _There are at least one hundred individuals mocking you right now._ '

 _...eh, at least it lightens the mood._ Cayde slowly pushed up on his hands, rising up, only to look straight down the barrel of his beloved _Ace of Spades.  
_  
Yellow eyes stared quietly down at him. "Good to see that you're as unimpressive as ever, Hunter." Uldren Sov flipped the hand cannon around, offering it grip-first towards him.

The Hunter Vanguard grumbled, getting back to his feet and pushing _Ace of Spades_ back into his holster. "Good to see you're still an _asshole._ "

The Prince of the Reef scoffed, quietly returning towards a nearby cluster of Awoken. In the background, some Eliksni visibly snickered, while Cabal actually exchanged bets with some enterprising Hunters. The Reefborn Awoken alternated between ignoring his existence and staring uncomfortably condescendingly at him. Only a few Earthlings had the decency to look embarrassed, while others simply acted as though nothing unusual had happened. All in all, situation normal.

' _I'm surprised no one panicked about the fact he had a_ gun _to your head._ '

 _Eh, his finger wasn't on the trigger. That, and practically EVERYONE AROUND US is armed and loaded.  
_  
' _Cayde. Gun. To your head._ '

 _Everyone around knows I'm a Guardian. If I got shot in the face, I'd be back up and running in no time. They know it. He knows it. I know it.  
_  
' _A GUN. TO YOUR HEAD._ '

 _That's just the Prince being a prick.  
_  
His Ghost sighed explosively. ' _I don't know why I bother trying to make you respectable._ '

 _Respect is overrated. Besides, if_ _ **Uldren**_ _actually killed me off for real, I'd want to die out of sheer shame! I mean, if it was the Cabal Empress, or the Queen, or a Kell, or even some Guardian gone sufficiently crazy a la Dredgen Yor, that'd be one thing. But to be killed by a guy with_ _ **the**_ _worst haircut I've ever seen?_ Ugh, it would be just the **worst.**

' _Glad to know your priorities are straight._ '

 _Exactly._

xxxx

/The Ironlands, Old Russia/

" **Is it situation normal?** "

"Yes Ikora," answered Eris Morn, quietly staring at the distant walls of the Cosmodrome. Two decades had turned the formerly dilapidated wreck into a fully functional spaceport and naval yard, with new jumpships and capital-class vessels being built by the day. Jointly administered by Seele, Wille, Omolon, SUROS, and the Reef's Royal Armada, it served as the primary connection of Earth to the stars. The Iron Lords, having grown even more in the interim, were the Guardian order responsible for maintaining security. Little wonder, given how they had cut their teeth during the Second Cataclysm with stolen vessels. Even now, _Saladin's Forge_ , _Jolder's Watch_ , and _Radegast's Blade_ patrolled the atmosphere, ready to act if needed. "The Eliksni and the Cabal are staying away from unauthorized space lanes, and there's no indication of any untoward activity."

" **Then they're maintaining safe distance...** "

Eris frowned, staring quietly at her Ghost. "You believe they'll attempt foul play during the ceremony?"

" **I'm not sure. Dr. Akagi and Clovis-9 have forwarded me some...odd readings from the MAGI. Extrasolar, origin unknown. The Cabal Empire's fleets beyond Neptune have been engaging in unusual maneuvers.** "

"Per your Hidden?"

" **Among other things.** "

Honestly, Eris actually wanted to know _how_ the wily Warlock Vanguard had managed to recruit Freeborn Otzot into her Hidden.

("I don't believe the Hive are completely gone," remarked Ikora. "And the fact that Toland and the Speaker are still missing after all these years since the Battle of Saturn...you can understand my concern." Honestly, she made joining her little group of spies and information gatherers sound so reasonable.)

Probably much the same way _she_ had been recruited: a very persuasive argument. "I will make sure to inform you if the Cosmodrome sounds any alarms."

" **Thank you...ah, Cayde's here...and he's fallen on his face...and Uldren is being unnecessarily petty. I have to go.** "

"Very well." As Ikora cut the line, Eris sighed, gazing up at the sky. It was a rather clear day, with not a cloud to be seen. It was...peaceful.

" _o.o?_ "

"...you seem surprised." With a thought, her helmet receded, allowing her face to bask in the cool air and warm light of the Sun. "Am I not allowed to enjoy this?"

" _:V_ "

The pale Hunter huffed. "You're impossible."

" _:3_ "

Slowly, the Hunter resumed her patrol of the rocky hills to the east of the Cosmodrome, quietly watching as numerous civilians continued to excavate the old SEELE complex beneath the Ironlands. Long looted of any useful data, it was being joined to the main Cosmodrome complex via underground tunnels in a project that was due to be completed within a few months. In that same timeframe, an expansive highway would finally have its last section completed connecting the Cosmodrome with the Reborn City. Spanning north from Earth's greatest metropolis, it edged the Caspian Sea, the Ironlands, and the Great Aral Sea; it would be the first major highway project of any consequence to be finished in _centuries_.

The world was changing all around them...and yet, like an unyielding stone, she and her fellow Guardians endured.

" _:P_ "

"I'm not brooding," she rebuked.

" _XD_ "

Eris rolled her eyes. "Introspection and brooding are not equivalent-" There was a slight shift in the air. Subtle, yet massive; quiet, yet overwhelming. "...it's been a while."

"...it hasn't been that long. Has it?"

"Two months."

"...so, not that long?"

" _:O!_ " testily chirped Rose, swirling towards the newcomer.

Eris turned, recognizing the familiar shape of what appeared to be a Hunter, were it not for the constrained flickers of Light and Darkness emanating from his form. "Perhaps not. But Rose doesn't agree."

The Echo of Ikari sighed as the lily-colored Ghost nestled on top of his head, as though daring him to remove her. "Does she ever?"

" _;)_ "

Eris gestured her head to the side, further into the foothills of the Ironlands. "Walk with me."

The Echo of Ikari diligently followed, allowing Rose to remain nestled into his not-hair.

The duo were silent as Eris continued her patrol, moving further away from the areas with greater civilian presence. Every so often, she would pause to have Rose transmat a stalk of spinmetal, eliciting a nostalgic little smile from the Echo. Finally, they scaled a rather impressive spire of rock, overlooking the distant Great Aral Sea to the west. She quietly sat down, elbows balanced on her knees; the shade of the one closest to her heart settled beside her.

They had shared few words, thus far. They didn't need to.

After over ten minutes of continued calm, the Echo's right hand settled onto the side of her torso, gently pulling her in. Eris responded by placing her left hand around the side of the solid silhouette's head, letting her thumb brush the not-skin. And still, they did not speak.

Beyond physical affection, or being emotional confidants...the one thing that defined this moment, and all others like it, was mutual trust.

(The very first time the Echo appeared before her was during a patrol of Old Japan. The strange dichotomy of Light and Darkness...she didn't _know_ what to make of it. And yet, she swore to endure.)

The whispers in her mind were silent.

" _=(·ω·)=_ "

Rose was still Rose, alas.

"...she's capable of transmitting the voices of others," murmured the Echo, speaking for the first time in over half an hour. "Is there a reason she doesn't speak herself?"

THUNK!

The rosy Ghost rammed into the head of a being that could be considered a legitimate deity, chattering angrily. " _(屮ﾟ_ _Дﾟ_ _)屮_ "

"...a private question, I take it?"

"No. She's merely upset that it only took until _now_ for you to ask."

"...I guess I just thought it was her thing."

" _(´-_-`)_ " With a muted and huffy tone, Rose fluttered to the edge of the spire, dropping onto the rock in a motion that could only be called _pouty._

"You wouldn't be wrong," remarked Eris with a tiny, wry smile. Finally, she decided to broach a familiar question. "Where are you now?"

"I'm...very far away. Close to the edge of the Milky Way."

"...then does that mean-?"

"My work in the multiverse is over." The Echo quietly sighed, as a few portions of his energetic vessel unfurled; thoughts and memories and experience briefly spilled out, hinting at a conflict that had spanned entire universes. "The Vex from our universe have been pulled back...and I closed the door that they and Ayanami had opened."

And yet he had not returned. "You still intend to remain away?"

"Events appear to be going relatively well without me." At her irritated glance, the Echo smiled sadly. "I saw a lot out there. There's so much to see, and so much to experience, beyond the Light and the Darkness. There are powers in this universe that I don't know...and the glimpses I saw in other universes were beyond me, even now. It's...humbling."

"Then why stay away?"

"My answer is the same as before."

("It's...difficult," he confessed, beneath a starry night sky. "At what point does my assistance become interference? At what point do I end up forcing people onto a path that they didn't choose for themselves? Even now...I can't help but ask the same questions. Is this right? Is this good?" He sighed. "I've observed wars between peoples and nations and planets and entire star systems where it's not so cut and dry as to who's just. You would think interfering would still be warranted...but it wouldn't do anything to solve the underlying issues between them. In my experience...it never has." He looked at her with uncertain eyes. "I've learned that there are worse things than death...and I've seen a lot of people who have died _well,_ who have actually created something **_new_** from noble sacrifices. How could I take that away from them?")

Eris sighed, letting her head rest against that of Ikari's Echo. Even now, he chose to carry burdens that didn't have to be. And yet, in retrospect, would she have him any other way? "You sound like someone who'd be happier with a farm somewhere."

"...I've actually dreamed about that sort of simple life." His smile was plain, yet sincere. "I've actually got a little garden on my Ark. It's...a hobby."

"I would like to see it, one day."

"...one day, Eris."

The Hunter quietly glanced over at her Ghost. "Rose. Go ahead and transmit the wedding from Venus. I would at least like to witness history unfold."

" _:(_ "

"Now you're just being stubborn."

The Echo chuckled. "I know what she wants." He quietly held up his palm, manifesting a brilliant Orb of Light. "No hard feelings?"

THWOMP!

The excitable Ghost barreled into the Orb, crashing into the ground with a series of happy chirps. " _!(⌒▽⌒)!_ "

"You spoil her."

"It's not my fault that she treats it like candy."

Eris rolled her eyes as Rose slowly rose, tapping into a live feed from Venus. She emitted a holographic image which slowly began to solidify; however, the audio came through first. "It seems they've already started."

xxxx

A familiar song, in a strange and haunting way. Why was it playing?

Let us turn back the clock by twenty minutes.

xxxx

/The Hall of Temperance, Venus/

"-haaaaaaaaAAAAAAH!"

THUNK.

Helmet met skull, and there was boisterous laughter. "Ha ha! A fine blow, young Shu'aul!"

The sole daughter of Empress Caiatl - already over five feet tall, being not even nineteen Earth years of age - snorted. Her light and silvery tusks - mere nubs, relative to her mother's - were sharpened to a fine point. "An adequate headbutt, Crucible Lord."

"It's always good to see talent carrying on!" Lord Shaxx rapped his knuckles against Kurg's breastplate, eliciting an amused chortle from the taller Centurion; hanging from the taller Cabal's neck was a medallion of gold, silver, steel, and platinum, bearing the icon of the Crucible: it was the mark of one who had triumphed in the Fourfold Tournament. "Perhaps you will end up becoming a champion in the Crucible!"

"It would be expected!" retorted the young noble, standing somewhat straighter as her elder brother looked down upon her.

The Empress simply huffed, glaring at him with an odd heat in her eyes. "Well met, Lord Shaxx. Do you not have somewhere else to be?"

"Indeed! May you enjoy the festivities, Empress Caiatl!" As Shaxx sauntered on, he couldn't help but feel the intent of the Cabal leader's glare digging into his back (which, in all fairness, could easily be done via A.T. Fields or psionic power). Probably because of the precocious crush that her daughter had on him, no doubt...which, honestly, given his reputation amongst the Cabal, wasn't that surprising.

(It was with great surprise that a Psion finally asked if he was a man or a woman. When he asked for clarification, the Psion admitted that the vast majority of Cabal thought that he was a female who'd lost her tusk in battle, but his overall thought processes were distinctively masculine to those who possessed psionic powers. Needless to say, that kind of inter-species confusion was a gold mine for joke material, which is why Cayde would _never find out._ )

But it was of no consequence, as he was liked by _everyone._ Besides, who did Caiatl think he was, Fenchurch?

The Lord of the Crucible continued his glad-handing, speaking amicably to Eliksni, Awoken, and Guardians who had participated in the most recent Fourfold Tournament, along with champions from prior years. After breaking the tension between a few Psions - with a hearty challenge to see who could read his thoughts faster - and welcoming Sakura Suzuhara to the ceremony, he discreetly entered a side hall. Entering a small waiting room, he looked upon the groom with a smile in his voice. "And there's the man of the hour!"

Governor Zavala glanced at him, his arms held out as Lady Katsuragi helped with putting on his ceremonial armor. With a silvery sheen and various ribbons and marks signifying his ties to Earth and the Iron Lords of old, he came off as a great warrior-king. "And there's my best man."

Shaxx chuckled. "And who else would it be?"

Misato smirked as she finished strapping on a rather ornate breastplate, which bore an icon that appeared as a cross between the sigils of the Vanguard and the Queen of the Reef, a sign of their union. "Saint-14, if he were around...or maybe Fenchurch, just to see how people would react. Hell, I'd be up for taking the spot! Wanna arm wrestle for it?"

"Perhaps some other time, my dear Lady." Shaxx looked up and down, taking in the sight of his friend in full. "You've come a long way, Zavala." From unknown Guardian to a student of Saladin Forge; from a potential candidate for Titan Vanguard to Lord of the Iron Banner, centuries later; from Governor of Earth to the proverbial diarch of all Earthling and Awoken territory in the Solar System. "The old codger would have been proud of you."

("I want both of you to come at me with everything you have," challenged Saladin Forge. With a mere glance at each other, he and Zavala both erupted with Arc energy, letting their Fists of Havoc fly.)

The Governor and the Iron Lady both had solemn sadness creep into their smiles, most evident in their eyes. Lord Gheleon had always been a loner, particularly in the years following the SIVA disaster in the time before the Consensus; for so long, they and Saladin had been all that remained of the Iron Lords, just the four of them...even if Shaxx had never formally been inducted, and even if Zavala himself had only become one following Saladin's death. The return of Lady Efrideet had brought them great joy and hope...but it had been far too short, cut away by a witch's malice, leaving them as the only ones once more.

There was bond of camaraderie and fellowship that went deep beyond that of one forged by battle and combat alone. "...I don't think Lord Saladin was that romantic," remarked Zavala.

Misato snorted. "Nah; just that you're doing what's best for the people. Just like you've always done your damnedest to do." She brushed a bit of dust off of his pauldron, a small little grin on her face. "Now cheer up, bucko; you're about to get married."

"He's just frustrated that there was no bachelor party!"

Zavala rolled his eyes at Shaxx's boast. "Only because I refused one. We have more important things to worry about."

"Honestly, if nothing else, it'll be interesting to see if the Queen can pull that stick out of your ass," joked Misato.

"Any jitters or anxiety?" he asked, peering directly into Zavala's eyes. "It's fine to admit your fears to us."

"There have always been things that I have feared, old friend. The more responsibilities I gain, the more there is to fear...but I have yet to let it consume me. Hopefully, that day will never come." The Governor glanced towards the Iron Lady, saying something that was unspoken. "But there is one last thing I would like to do, before the ceremony." At those words, Lady Katsuragi reached behind her cloak, pulling out a small medallion of bronze that seemed to glow with an inner fire. "The very first token ever forged for the Iron Banner."

Shaxx was quiet.

Misato took the opportunity to explain. "I've been busy keeping up with the new generation, and watching over them, that...well, I'd figured someone else would be suited to taking care of his effects. You'll find them in your personal vault: his old armor, his old axe, the _Unbent Tree_...everything. Done at the Governor's request."

"...were they not fit to remain at the Iron Temple, with the rest of the memorials?"

"Times are changing, and our duties will be taking us to places new and strange," answered Zavala, gently hanging the medallion around his neck. "But our pasts will always be with us. I wanted to make sure, no matter what may come in the future, no matter how far apart we may grow, that as far as we were concerned...you were _always_ one of us, in every way that mattered." The former Lord of the Iron Banner and the Iron Lady both looked at him with warm yet heavy smiles. "Wear it proudly, Iron Lord."

The two were not surprised by the massive bear hug he gave them, fully expecting it from someone who wore his heart on his sleeve.

After Shaxx let down his friends, he proclaimed, "Well, it's time for the show to begin!"

"Indeed." Governor Zavala quietly sat down in a chair, glancing up at Lady Katsuragi. "You'd best get to your seat."

Misato flashed him thumbs-up. "Will do. When I should tell Pen-Pen to take embarrassing photos?"

The Awoken rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be too mortified to bother."

"Eh?"

"...Queen Mara has elected to use the _Traditional Ballad of Lord Aoba to Queen Maya_ for the processional theme. As is 'tradition' amongst the Reefborn."

Misato's eyes suddenly began to glitter. "Oh, now I have _got_ to hear this."

"Try to keep your criticisms quiet. The Awoken tend to be... _vociferous_ in their defense of its 'artistic merits'."

Shaxx chortled. "Surely it can't be _that_ bad."

"I'm familiar with the standard interpretations. I _still_ find it morbid," groused the Governor of Earth.

xxxx

"...huh. They actually got a Hammond organ for the band."

Ikora Rey stared sideways at Cayde-7. "And how _exactly_ do you know that?"

The Exo Hunter petulantly crossed his arms. "Because I actually _know_ things."

The Warlock Vanguard rolled her eyes, glancing towards the musical setup in the far corner of the room: there was the aforementioned pipe organ, a piano, various string instruments, a drum set, and a choir of over twenty men and women. The gathering was strictly standing-room only, arranged in order of height, so that the smallest were near the stage (a polite consideration, given the non-humanoid Eliksni in attendance; it also gave dignitaries and high-ranking individuals an excuse to be surrounded by meat shields should a firefight break out). The four factions were all gathered in their respective groups, split down the middle to allow the procession to reach the altar: to the far left were the people of Earth, flanked by the Awoken on their right; on the other side of the middle divide were the Eliksni, flanked by the Cabal on their far right. "...who's going to fulfill the function of the priest?" Her sources had indicated that Variks had been tabbed for the job...which was odd, seeing as how he sat amongst his kin with a small smile on his face.

"I'unno. Does it matter?"

"There's something to be said for a little pomp." Seriously, why wasn't Variks up at the altar?

"Omar and Sai got away with eloping; seemed to serve them just fine."

"And _they_ aren't the Governor of Earth and Queen of the Reef."

"Eh, details."

Then, the time had come. There was a slight flicker above from the Traveler, heavy with...interest? _How curious.  
_  
The band began, with the pianist pressing on the keys. The drummer tapped the cymbals, adding a few notes from the drums as the piano repeated the melody...and then the organ joined in, right as the beat of the cymbals increased in tempo.

And then the lead singer - a young Awoken woman with purple skin and crimson hair - began to sing.

" ** _I know...I know I've let you down...I've been a fool to myself! I thought that I could live for no one else..._** "

Ikora - and various Earthlings, no doubt - had a single thought go roaring through her head, even as a troupe of young Awoken girls began dancing down the middle row, flinging Light-infused dust and twirling various ribbons.

" ** _But now, through all the hurt and pain...it's time for me to respect: the ones you love mean more than anything~_** "

 _...seriously?_

" ** _So with sadness in my heart, I feel the best thing I could do...is end it all, and leave forever!_** "

 _...THIS is a wedding song?!  
_  
The lyrics continued on, and just got _weirder._ And more morbid.

The Reefborn Awoken, by and large, were really into it, with many humming along with the choir.

Various Earthlings were squirming rather uncomfortably in their seats, because they had _no clue_ how this kind of song fit for a wedding.

The Eliksni were an odd mix of confused, intrigued by the music, or bewildered by why the lyrics made the Earthlings so uncomfortable.

But the Cabal...the Cabal took the cake in terms of reactions, because once the choir began clapping, the Cabal shortly started clapping along _with them._ Now, granted, it's not like most people were aware that the clapping of hands was how their military's instructors kept rhythm and time for basic drills out in the wilderness, bereft of technology, and thus lending Aoba's Ballad a martial theme that they approved of. Regardless, it was quite a sight to see hundreds of Cabal clapping in _perfect_ synchronization, almost drowning out the actual processional song.

Governor Zavala kept his face trained in a stoic expression as he entered from the left side of the room, to where Shaxx and Uldren Sov were already in position. Advancing from the opposite side of the room was Queen Mara, walking quietly at a similar pace. Although she was clad in a beautiful kimono of silver and white - laced with shards of fine amethyst and sapphire - her hands did not hold a bouquet of flowers, as would have been traditional amongst many peoples of Earth; rather, she held a golden scepter that emitted an unusual glow of lustrous blue, bearing the sigils of the Reef. It was a symbol of her royal authority and power, one that she was going to be sharing with him in some capacity, much like all previous Queens Regnant had with their respective Lords Consort.

Alas, this symbolic sharing of powers and lives would be a bit more thorough than those of prior generations. Zavala started quietly into Mara's eyes, glowing as brightly as his own; she did not wear a veil, for she had no reason to hide. Nor did she appear as a demure, blushing bride-to-be; her face was as stoic as his own.

Zavala knew that this particular arrangement was not ideal by any stretch of the imagination, and Mara was of the same opinion. And yet, despite how odd it may have sounded to the more romantically-minded onlookers, this wedding wasn't about them. _For the people of Earth_ , he thought quietly.

He imagined that Mara's thoughts were of her people as well.

The song came to an end, as they both turned towards the altar. Mara placed the royal scepter onto the floor between them, and they placed their hands on it - his right and her left - as per the rehearsal. Shaxx and Prince Uldren stood at their sides and behind them, waiting for the moment that their roles would be played out.

However, one thing came to mind: where was Variks? _He was supposed to serve as our priest._ After all, he was not only a Kell, and not only a longstanding ally of the Reef, but a Progenitor that bore great favor with the Traveler; he had been deemed the most appropriate.

' _He's sitting in the audience behind us._ '

Zavala resisted the urge to turn. _Why?!_ Plans had been changed. Why had the plan been changed? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mara's face hardening, for she clearly was under the same impression. _Why isn't he up here?  
_  
His Ghost had no answer.

Of course, within five seconds, the floor behind the altar slide aside, and a platform rose. On it was...someone else. "What a wondrous occasion that's brought us together!"

Mara Sov, in the blink of an eye, had pulled a sidearm from within her kimono and taken aim. Within the audience, various other figures from _all four factions_ also took aim. "WHY. _ARE YOU._ **_HERE?_** " she snarled.

Fenchurch Everis - AWOL ever since Calus had established his Trials - smiled nonchalantly. Clad in robes of resplendent violet and gold, the Awoken Warlock came as very...priestly. _Oh no._

"To be the priest for your wedding, of course!"  
 _  
Damn it._

Fenchurch pointed at the mitre atop his head, which was so fabulously clad with jewels and finery that it almost crossed the line into gaudy. Or tacky. "I've even got the headgear to prove it."

xxxx

Many rows back, Cayde-7 quietly whispered, "Well, it _is_ a sweet hat."

Ikora Rey face-palmed.

xxxx

The Queen hissed, "By _what_ authority, you miserable cretin?"

Fenchurch pointed a thumb over his shoulder, where a large doorway was opening up. "By his authority."

" **And what a grand authority it is!** " boasted the largest Cabal that anyone had ever laid eyes on, entering the hall without a care in the world. " **For when it comes to such lovely unions, whose blessing is more desirable than mine?** " asked Emperor Calus. " **None, I proclaim!** "

And that's when _everyone else_ in the room, save Fenchurch and Variks, withdrew a weapon and took aim.

Calus, clad in regal robes and majestic clothes spun from gold and amethyst, chortled at the sight before him, seemingly unbothered by the fact he had hundreds of firearms and heavy weapons aimed at him. " **You draw weapons so quickly; is not my arrival a cause for celebration, to wine and dine and feast with joyous abandon?** "

Empress Caiatl - hand resting firmly on her daughter's shoulder - growled, "How do you have a body, _father?_ "

" **Ah, but what would be the fun in spoiling?** "

"It is a mere mechanical body." Slowly, _everyone_ turned towards Variks, who bore a rather cherubic smile. "One of many, yes?"

There was brief instance - minute and infinitesimal - of rage in the former Emperor's eyes, at having his fun - however minor - spoiled. However, it quickly passed into an amused laugh. " **So you say!** "

"Variks." Mara's tone was clipped and severe; her aim was _still_ on Fenchurch. "Why aren't you up here like we rehearsed?"

"Variks received a message from Mr. Everis. An offer, or perhaps a gambit; I wished to see where it led, yes?"

"That...was _not_ your call to make," cautiously warned Zavala, his eyes not leaving Calus's form. "To invite someone whose motives are unknown, whose allegiances are _questionable_ , into our very midst?"

The Tabrix smiled enigmatically. "I am not the one who slipped them past security. Such was their capacity."

Mara briefly glared at her brother, who had the decency to look contrite. "After this is over, we are going to have a long talk, _brother._ " She looked back at Fenchurch. "Why are you interrupting my wedding?"

"...well, we kind of weren't invited?" offered Fenchurch. "Now, _before you do something crazy like SHOOT me_ , I've got a good reason. A _very_ good reason. As a matter of fact, so does the big guy behind me. He's...not that complicated, when you get down to it."

" **Quite so! Mine is a perfect and divine simplicity, seeking abundance and wealth in all things; this has been my message, that happy lives are the key to enjoying this bloody cosmos of ours! Whereas the legacy of Ghaul and Acrius is one of mere strife and endless battle, mine is one of perpetual joy and shared bliss; and lo, I see before me a seed of that potential! Former enemies, gathered together to celebrate a festive union!** "

The words sounded good. Quite good, in fact; and that's why Caiatl seemed so displeased. "Your poisonous tongue offers a false sweetness; I have a good memory of what happens to those who disagree with your _vision._ And your vision...it is one that has no room for anyone else but you at the top."

Calus laughed. " **You accuse such a generous sovereign of such deceit, oh daughter of mine! Indeed, I am the perfect loving god...and as such, I know exactly what role I must fulfill to bring about the greatest outcome.** "

xxxx

Many rows back, Ikora Rey suddenly frowned. _What is it Gina?  
_  
' _I'm receiving a transmission from Otzot...ah._ '

 _Well?  
_  
' _I think we're about to find out about those extrasolar contacts that have the Cabal so worried._ '

xxxx

"...what are you planning? What have you done?" accused Caiatl.

" **I have done nothing but serve as a model for my beloved kin and subjects! My Champions have served me faithfully, facing the numerous rebels who have cast aside all oaths, and fighting the legions of Umun'arath with great diligence. Alas, her deceit and hate are familiar for those entrapped by Ghaul's gray enslavement; they dare not deal with the harsh reality that the Cabal have been twisted for so long, that our history was but a plaything for machines in a war beyond reckoning! Hence why my work shall not be complete, until the Evocate-General dies, and my people experience a golden renewal...but her numbers, gathered from all corners of our Empire, are immense, over thrice that of the great force that Ghaul brought to bear on this system!** "

Zavala's eyes narrowed. _So the Cabal were truly that powerful?_ The Cabal had brought their homeworld to the Solar System, along with a truly massive fleet, albeit one that he had been told _was_ not a full reflection of their full might. It spoke to how much Evangelion Unit-04 had been a centerpiece of their military power...but that wasn't the only thing that concerned him. Not by a long shot. "Fenchurch. Why is he talking about Umun'arath?"

"Now _that's_ a funny story in and of itself. See, the General lady wound herself up in a tizzy wondering about how to get the Cabal homeworld back from Caiatl's hands, given the presence of Evangelion. In the midst of her conquests, she's been working on various doomsday weapons, including recreating something call the _Almighty_ , not sure exactly what that's about..." Unnoticed by Fenchurch was the visible shudder that went through the Empress's body. "...but in any case, what point would there be in letting her get away with it? Hence why we left her...a very appetizing bait. Bait that she could not resist."

"WHAT. BAIT?" demanded Queen Mara.

" **My mind, free to discern and perceive the flow of the stars, is full of** ** _many_** **secrets. The Evocate-General believes that I know how to build another Exalted, and that I have come to share this knowledge with you! It is a risk that she cannot endure, and so she has followed me with everything she has to bear.** "

It went without saying, the implications. As horror dawned upon so many, Caiatl snarled, "What have you _done?!_ "

" **What must be done, my dearest daughter! For these past cycles, I have freely served as a mysterious foe for you all, to be the force that allowed you to cooperate as you have!** " boasted Calus. " **And now, a greater force is on its way, to utterly destroy everything you hold dear...but I have foreseen ultimate victory; alone, the Evocate-General would annihilate you. But together,** ** _united_** **, you shall emerge triumphant, with bonds stronger than ever before...and to see Umun'arath's philosophy defeated so utterly would be the** ** _sweetest wine._** "

The Hall of Temperance was quiet...until it was broken by a laugh from Lord Shaxx. "HA! Very devious...but I _love it!_ What better way to celebrate a new union, than to defend it alongside foes that we now count as friends?"

xxxx

Near the front row, Misato facepalmed. _Not exactly the conclusion I would have gone for..._

xxxx

Caiatl was _not_ as enthusiastic as Shaxx was. "My people are not mere playthings, _father._ Nor are the species that we now count as... _allies._ " There was definite note of discomfort as she admitted this, but it was nonetheless true. "The wars that we Cabal shall wage will be ones of _our_ choosing!"

"...well, Umun'arath was going to come back eventually. And ever since the big guy localized himself within a host, his ability to interfere with the dreams and thoughts of other Cabal has been...limited." Fenchurch was decidedly quiet as more weapons were aimed at his face. "It...might as well be now, _before_ Umun'arath can complete her weapons of doom." An A.T. Field suddenly flashed behind the resplendent Warlock, pushing him forward into the outstretched hand of Zavala. "...I regret nothing?" he manfully squeaked.

The Governor sighed, putting on his best 'Disappointed Dad' face. "This underhanded scheming is behavior unfitting for a Guardian, Fenchurch."

"But it certainly _is_ befitting behavior for him," snarled Mara. "Like father, like _daughter_ , it seems."

Fenchurch's aloof and goofy demeanor suddenly vanished, replaced by a hint of steel. "...that's a low blow."

"I believe we are all missing the point," said Variks, drawing more glances. "It is not quite the turn of affairs I imagined, but the overall truth is no less real, yes? _We_ may recognize Empress Caiatl as the head of the Cabal Empire...but it is an Empire that has fractured into many pieces. To let those pieces reunite, or to let them go their own way...it would have been a question that plagued us for many years to come, especially in light of the philosophy that dominated your kind for so long. But now...the question will be settled with victory, or defeat. A crude, yet satisfactory way of ending it, yes?"

"That sounds like the logic of the Hive," retorted Zavala. "We did not become allies to go on a campaign of _conquest_ throughout the stars."

The Tabrix let the comeback slide off of him with his typical magnanimity. "The day that _your_ philosophy becomes the mirror of Oryx's, then we are truly doomed. Umun'arath approaches with a familiar mentality...but it is one that we have bested before. We are strong in a way that _she_ is not...and your people, Empress, have achieved a kind of strength that has eluded your kind for many years, yes?"

The Empress was silent. Contemplative. The overall tone of the event had become solemn, in the face of what was to come. "...so you say." Caiatl turned her gaze towards Queen Mara and Governor Zavala. "Remnants of my Empire have returned to break us. I know that there are many of your kin who will balk at shedding blood for our sake."

The Queen chuckled. "War is upon us, whether we abstain or not...and believe it or not, my people _know_ the risks of this union. To avoid risks that we freely accepted would be the marks of a _coward._ "

The Governor nodded safely. "This strange experiment of our peoples will bear its first fruits. It is time to see whether those fruits are good."

"Then on behalf of the Cabal Empire, I, Empress Caiatl, formally request the aid of the peoples of Earth, of the Reef, and of the Eliksni!"

The Kells in attendance all stood, granting their assent. So did the Queen of the Reef and the Governor of Earth.

" **Stupendous! My Champions shall also provide their immeasurable power in this endeavor.** " Calus looked down at his 'priest'. " **But we have one last item to deal with, do we not?** "

"Ah. Right. Of course." Fenchurch readjusted his robes, looking a little flummoxed by this turn of events. "Not quite the formality I was going for, but we're short on time. Zavala! Do you?"

"...yes?"

"Mara, do you?"

Her stare was deader than Oryx. "...seriously."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Oh for _-yes!_ " she growled.

"Good! You're married, now kiss!" With those words, Fenchurch and Calus promptly teleported away in a flash of psionic energy.

"...this is the worst wedding ever," growled Mara, turning towards Zavala and planting a fierce kiss on him. One that lasted only two seconds, but fierce all the same. "The _worst._ "

Zavala huffed, seemingly amused by her irritation. "Then we will have to make it up for the honeymoon." As one, the leaders of the Reef and of Earth turned towards the gathered crowd, and simultaneously let loose the hounds of war. " ** _BATTLE STATIONS!_** "

xxxx

/The Ironlands, Old Russia/

As the commands of Zavala and Mara Sov echoed through Rose's transmission, Eris Morn slowly turned towards the Echo of Ikari. "Were you aware of this?"

"...somewhat." He was using the tone that he _always_ used whenever his mind was preoccupied with a matter of higher importance.

Still, she persisted. "And you did not think to warn us?"

"I did," added Ikari with a reluctant grimace. "I just thought they would have been back by now."

xxxx

/The Hall of Temperance, Venus/

The entire building let out _very_ quickly. Cabal and Eliksni alike utilized their short-range teleporters to return to either their nearest vessel in the lower atmosphere of Venus, or to their respective sector within Neutral Ground. The denizens of Earth and the Reef quickly filtered out, with the Guardians and Awoken Corsairs in attendance summoning their jumpships to quickly depart. Before long, there were a few stragglers left behind.

Akagi-81 was rubbing her metallic forehead furiously. "How... _typical._ "

Suraya Hawthorne, the Concordat's Representative, was having difficulty keeping her eyebrow from twitching. "Two decades isn't _long enough_ for another war to break out."

"The war never ended," remarked Lakshmi-2 in her usual fashion. "For the Cabal Empire, their civil war has been rampaging throughout all of their extrasolar territory...only now has it decided to return to us."

"Perhaps," said Kaworu Nagisa of Seele. "But after so many close calls were successfully avoided, it seems...unfortunate, that we will be returning to a total war footing."

"Better to settle it now, all at once!" roared Lord Shaxx as he walked down the central aisle towards where the Faction representatives were sitting. "And this will be the perfect opportunity for the Fourfold Tournament participants to test the strength of their bonds in battle."

Misato, walking by his side, added, "But we'll need to get ahead of Umun'arath before her forces arrive in full. Once Zavala-kun and the Queen are done, we need to move."

"I'm already working with my Hidden to coordinate as needed," remarked Ikora Rey, her fingers flying over a personal tablet of hers.

The Iron Lady nodded, glancing towards a rather salty-looking Uldren. "Can we trust you to get the Reef's fleets in position without letting Calus sneaking aboard again?"

The Prince of the Reef glowered at her, looking none-too-pleased at the shot to his credibility. "I don't make mistakes twice, _Hunter._ " Left unsaid was that he would actually get to that, as he quietly stormed out of the Hall of Temperance; the fact that he left without Mara was a sign of his assent - if nothing else - to the alliance between Earth and the Reef. He had no reason to fear for his sister's safety.

"I'll need to get in touch with Wille and see if the Warminds are in position," murmured Akagi-81. As she stood up, her eye was caught by one particular Hunter who had yet to leave his seat. "Cayde?"

Cayde-7 huffed. "Hrmph."

Misato looked at her peer, arching an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"I just feel like we're _missing_ something. Sure, Fenchurch and that fat guy crashing the wedding was crazy and all, but it wasn't _enough_."

"...we're literally going into a total war footing," growled Hawthorne. "Why do you want it to be _worse?_ "

At that precise moment, a cloud of fog began to emanate in the air above the altar, with a brightening glow and various angular lights swirling through it. It was so unsettlingly familiar, that the Guardians among them reached for their weapons.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" exclaimed the Hunter Vanguard, rising from his chair. "I _knew_ things would get worse."

"WHY DO YOU WANT THEM TO BE WORSE?!" yelled Hawthorne, demanding an answer to her question.

"Because that's how things around us tend to go!"

The first thing to emerge from the fog was none other than Panoptes.

"...okay, this is a little _too_ bad," said Cayde, frantically bringing out his hand cannon.

xxxx

/The Ironlands, Old Russia/

"Ah, there they are."

The nonchalance of the Echo's words prompted Eris Morn to blink. "...what?"

" _O.O?_ "

"There's been a few... _developments_ with the Vex, so to speak," admitted Ikari.

xxxx

/The Hall of Temperance, Venus/

Those remaining within the Hall imagined a lot of things would happen once Panoptes emerged from the cloud of chronospatial energy.

" ** _EEEK!_** "

They did not expect the Infinite Mind to let loose a girlish _squeak_ and curl up on the ground, hiding its cycloptic face behind its hands in the manner of a frightened child. " _ **UM...S-S-SORRY...AM I...I-I-INTERRUPTING...?**_ "

Quite frankly, everyone could be forgiven a little bit of incredulity. That being said, Misato's reaction was sufficiently pithy for everyone. "What kind of rank bullshit is _this?!_ "

xxxx

" _?_?_ "

Eris suddenly frowned at Rose's chime. "...how are we still watching this?"

"Pardon?" asked the Echo of Ikari.

" _X.?_ "

"The transmission for the wedding ended. Yet Rose is still relaying... _this_ ," she said, gesturing at the holographic images of various people staring at the Infinite Mind.

"...ah. Rose is transmitting information based on the Light from the Guardians that are there. I substituted it on the fly when the broadcast ended."

" _o-o?_ "

"It's something I learned how to do after talking with Praedyth, actually. What with him being able to completely transform into intangible Light, after all."

" _...}:O!_ "

Shinji blinked. "What did I do now?"

"I believe she's upset that you changed the feed without telling her first."

"...oh. Sorry."

" _-_-_ "

xxxx

" _ **HEY!**_ " Another youthful voice emerged from behind Panoptes, courtesy of a Harpy that seemed to _shine_ with Light. " _ **STOP BEING MEAN TO MY FRIEND!**_ " exclaimed the floating Vex, _chiding_ them.

"...what." Once again, Misato's reaction summed up everyone's thoughts rather well.

"Now now," reassured the voice of an older man, stepping around from behind the cowering Panoptes. "They're not going to shoot you," reassured a man in garb of yellow and black.

" _ **ARE...ARE YOU S-SURE?**_ " worriedly replied Panoptes.

The man nodded, slowly turning towards everyone else. "It's been a while," warmly said Osiris.

"...so, am I going crazy? It's not just me, right?" remarked Cayde-7.

"I should hope not," answered a very familiar Exo Titan. "Lord Shaxx; how has the position of Vanguard Commander treated you?" asked Saint-14.

"Exquisitely!" boasted the Lord of the Crucible, rolling with the punches in the way that was his trademark. "And _you've_ apparently been busy!"

"Osiris. Explain." Ikora's words were not a request.

"Hmph! My mission report from Nessus would have been available to the Vanguard." None other than Asher Mir stepped from behind Pantopes's bulk, his former Vex arm now replaced by a metaphysical limb that was a mixture of Light and overlapping A.T. Fields. "That you haven't availed yourself of the means by which Vex can be pacified is incredibly disappointing!"

" _Beep_ ," droned his partially-converted Ghost.

An odd construct - two Vex Goblin eyes, welded together into a brass chassis that superficially resembled a standard Ghost - floated beside him. One eye glowed yellow. " **An excellent rebuttal, dear!** " The construct flipped around, revealing the eye that was tinted red. " _ **You have no idea what's it like having Asher as an in-law.**_ "

Akagi-81 almost looked like she was about to reset out of sheer _protest_. Suraya Hawthorne, bless her heart, looked flummoxed. Kaworu Nagisa merely chuckled, amused. Only Lakshmi-2 had the presence of mind to speak. "Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning, as it were."

The former Vanguard Commander chuckled. "We have been in the company of Shinji Ikari for many years now, as he conducted his war against the Vex - _our_ Vex, at least - throughout the multiverse." Now _those_ words were enough to silence everyone. "After countless battles, the Vex Collective has been rendered into a state of chaos and panic. One could say that we're in a sort of stalemate, now."

"Does it have anything to do with the Infinite Mind's current...behavior?" asked Ikora.

"In a way," spoke another Warlock, finally appearing from behind Panoptes. The modified Aegis of Kabr was an instant identifier. "A severe dilemma has been introduced into the Collective, so to speak," said Praedyth.

"Indeed," Osiris continued. "For so long, that Vex sought the means by which they could force the Light and the Darkness to conform to their Pattern. For a time, it appeared that Panoptes had divined a successful method, albeit one that could not account for Ikari's current... _state_."

"...how is Shinji-kun?" Misato's question was rather...hesitant. Unsure.

"He is...enduring," answered Saint-14. "He had faced much _before_ we reunited...and yet he still retains the character of the Guardian you remember."

"So you've seen him _recently._ " The Iron Lady stomped towards Osiris, uncaring of how the Harpy and gigantic Vex Mind seemed to cower from her presence. "Where is he now? Why hasn't he come back?!"

"...he is preparing to face a threat that we would be ill-equipped to handle at this juncture," admitted Osiris. "At least, that is what he professes. And he has freely stayed away by choice, to let events with the Eliksni and the Cabal develop more...organically."

Misato snarled, "Damn it all, he didn't _have_ to!"

"It was a smart decision." Akagi-81's words prompted Misato to deliver a brutal glare. "Misato: you _cannot_ tell me that you believe our alliances - fragile as they may be - would have happened if Unit-01 had remained in our system."

"So? It might have turned out even better!"

"It is a choice that he believed would work out for the betterment of _everyone._ In return, he's faced great powers in places far from here, keeping them at a distance from the Solar System. I only have to point out the shrinking boundary of the Anomalous Zone to indicate how much the Collective has withdrawn from our planet." Osiris's words were logical, and understandable. "I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but it is what it is."

"...yeah. I know. Eris told me as much from her time with the Future War Cult's Device." Misato inhaled, and exhaled. With a gruff and bitter smile, she let it go. "I'll just have to make sure I kick his ass even more whenever he finally comes back home."

xxxx

"...Eris."

"Yes?"

"Have you been telling Misato about our meetings at all?"

"I have not, by your request." She shot the Echo of Ikari with a penetrating glare. "Have you changed your mind?"

"...maybe one day. When things settle down. There's still a lot left to do."

" _}:|_ "

"Rose is right: you try to carry too much by yourself, thinking that only you have the power to make a difference. Even if that turns out to be true, there are plenty who would willingly share that burden."

"...I know."

" _XD_ "

The mocking ringtones prompted Eris to roll her eyes. "Yes Rose, I know that I'm hardly one to talk."

Shinji's silhouette smiled, quietly pulling Eris further into his side. "Well, I think you've gotten better, at least."

"I'm sure you do."

xxxx

"...how exactly did you made the homicidal robots less homicidal?" asked Hawthorne.

"The radiolaria are essentially the organic processing units of the Vex, obedient to the overall goals of the entire Collective, yet simultaneously slaved to the programming of the Mind that commands them!" explained Asher, gesturing with his funky spirit-arm. "Without knowledge of how the Guardian known as Chief was able to wrest control of a Minotaur's radiolaria using nothing but his own soul, I independently arrived at the method of subverting those radiolaria, thanks to my then-converted state and my Assistant's direct experience interfacing with the Vex!"

The faux-Ghost simulacrum that was Failsafe turned towards her husband's literal soulmate. " **I never technically agreed to be your Assistant!** " Failsafe added, " ** _I demand back pay._** "

"Through a combination a factors, we took a Harpy and created Safeguard!"

" ** _THAT'S ME!_** " cheered the floating Harpy.

"Similarly, Foolproof was born from a Minotaur, and Stronghold from a Hydra. After extensive analysis of how Levi and Failsafe's programming package ran through their radiolaria, I came to the justifiable conclusion that if an Axis Mind were similarly subverted, then the Vex sub-unit under their command would be similarly subverted, in action and directives at least!"

"To make a long story short," said Osiris, quietly tapping Panotpes on the side. "We finally cornered Panoptes after nullifying the Infinite Forest, and rendered it unable to flee; Safeguard then implemented the same process by which he had been created. Once Panoptes was completely subverted... _she_ severed the entirety of the Argus Perceptive, what was left of it, from the rest of the Collective. A more _elegant_ method of commanding the Vex, compared to how Calus assumed control of the Baris Protective."

The Infinite Mind quietly pressed her index fingers together. " ** _CAN I OFFER...A F-FORMAL APOLOGY FOR NEARLY DESTROYING YOU ALL? I...I W-WAS...KIND OF MEAN..._** "

It was definitely a first for most of the people there; never had they actually witnessed a Vex being _contrite._

Naturally, the current Vanguard Commander ate it up. "HA! Apology accepted!" exclaimed Lord Shaxx. "If you are here to fight along our side, then who am I to say no?"

"I think there'll be a lot more people upset about the presence of the _Vex_ than you seem to think," groused Akagi-81.

Praedyth huffed. "Why do you think we didn't arrive until _after_ everyone else let out of the wedding? This brief window between Calus's crashing of the wedding and Umun'arath's arrival represented the best opportunity to coordinate."

"...so we have the Earth, and the Reef...the Eliksni, and Caiatl's Cabal...there's Calus's faction, with the Baris Protective and his various Champions...and now a sixth?" murmured Ikora. "This _alliance_ is getting stranger."

Osiris chuckled. "You could say that we could help serve as a counter to Calus, whatever his ambitions may be. We will endeavor to be discreet, until a more... _formal_ arrangement can be made with the others in this alliance of yours."

"...can _all_ of the Vex be defeated this way?" asked Misato.

"After Pantopes' subversion, it would be unlikely," admitted the former Vanguard Commander. "With the loss of the Argus Perceptive in this fashion, all subsequent contact with the Vex have resulted in individual units self-destructing before Asher or any of our subverted units can make physical contact. If victory is considered sufficiently improbable, and retreat is impossible, the Collective apparently considers a total loss of assets to be a preferable outcome."

Hawthorne frowned. "Seems kind of extreme. You still have the same goo running through your bodies, don't you?"

" ** _...Y-YES. BUT WE ALSO HAVE THE LIGHT WITHIN US,_** " explained Panoptes. " ** _IT'S A P-PART OF HOW OUR NEW PERSONALITY MATRIX WAS FORMATTED. WE ARE NOW...CONSIDERED UNRECOGNIZABLE TO THE R-REST OF THE COLLECTIVE. WITH THE LOSS OF THE INFINITE F-FOREST, THE VEX CAN NO LONGER MEANINGFULLY S-SIMULATE THE LIGHT...WHICH M-MEANS THEY CANNOT SIMULATE ME._** "

"...huh. Sounds rough," commented Cayde-7.

" ** _I F-FALL...OUTSIDE THE PATTERN. JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU GUARDIANS. AND S-SO...I MUST EITHER BE RE-SHAPED TO FIT THE COLLECTIVE'S PATTERN...OR CUT AWAY._** " Cue up another first: a Vex Mind with all the signs of struggling with an existential crisis!

The Hunter Vanguard could relate. "Well then. Can't say I saw this conversation going _this_ way."

Misato turned towards Osiris. "If this is the same Vex Mind that started manipulating people during the final battle of the Second Cataclysm, can't she do the same with everyone else?"

"Panotpes' unusual power - categorized as the Ontological Observer Effect - was intimately linked to an Infinite Forest powered by an entire universe's worth of matter. That circumstance no longer exists...so even if the Infinite Mind still possessed that power after its final battle with Ikari, that power would be incapable of actually overriding our own will, much less our own paracausal powers."

Kaworu Nagisa hummed thoughtfully. "A simple and clean victory denied then, it would seem. A shame; an easy victory would have been preferable."

"Don't be so sure," countered Saint-14. "In our experience...an 'easy' victory often comes with costs that are far higher and more devastating. No matter what may come, win or lose...a battle should be fought _honestly._ "

"Very wise words, Saint-14..."

Everyone in the room turned; Governor Zavala, having ditched his ceremonial garb for more robust gold and white battle armor, looked meaningfully at everyone...and then at the cheerful Harpy...and then at the _bashful_ Axis Mind. "...not that I'm upset that you've returned, but would you mind _explaining what I'm looking at?_ "

On the opposite side of the Hall, Mara Sov - clad in a fine and slim combat suit of purple and gold, with armor plates forged from pure elemental energy - was simply _staring_ at Panoptes, her eyebrow twitching rather madly.

Osiris simply smiled. "Zavala...that is a _long_ story..."

xxxx

The holographic image from Rose faded, leaving Eris and the Echo of Ikari in blessed silence. " _(?.?)_ " Mostly.

"...well, Osiris and the others accompanied me for a long time, Rose," answered Shinji's emanation.

" _(*￣_ _m￣_ _)_ "

"Hey, _they're_ the ones who tracked me down. You already know this!"

"And she won't ever let you forget it," remarked Eris, staring up into the sky. She wondered just how much longer it would be until it burned, like it had during the Second Cataclysm. Perhaps it wouldn't. "Osiris mentioned that you are facing another threat."

"...soon. Very soon. It makes Umun'arath look like nothing."

"I see. And you will be facing it yourself."

"...yeah."

" _(X.C)_ "

The Echo smiled, lightly tickling at Rose's petals with a finger. "Don't worry about me. Before the day is out, you'll have hostile Cabal arriving in-system to focus on."

"I'll remind you that your inconsistency is frustrating," said Eris, her lip curling with half-concern and half-irritation. "You can't hide that you appreciated the presence of Osiris, Saint-14, Asher, and Praedyth. Yet whenever I make mention of coming with you, you shut down."

"...it's not like I have much in the way of downtime. It's a big universe out there, with a lot of problems..." There was a brief pause, as he seemed to get past his own fear. "...I'm not exactly pleasant to be around, when I have to go all out."

"And you think I would hold that against you?"

"No...but it's hard not to worry. If I didn't worry about it, I'd start thinking casually about all of this power, and then I'd start worrying for _real._ "

The pale Hunter huffed. "At least you are honest, even if I think you overdo it."

"...thank you." The Echo smiled quietly, looking up into the sky. "I think you need to prepare now."

Eris rose to her feet. "Will this be another repeat of the Second Cataclysm?"

"...I don't think so."

xxxx

All throughout the Solar System, individuals and groups began to move according to well-established plans and emergency drills. As the alerts sounded, Guardians began to move into place.

 _Eriana-3 sighed, looking quietly at the Great Cenotaph. "No rest for the wicked...right, Wei Ning?" The Praxic Warlock rose, and departed for the battle that was to come._

It was strangely nostalgic, as they let the Light surge through them.

 _Asuka-3 quietly stepped out of Shaxx's Lunar Roadhouse and onto the surface of the Moon, opening a large canister that she kept behind her waist. "Okay boys, you know the drill." The quartet of Lelielus that she kept by her side trilled, combining into a large discus on the ground. "Now...RISE,_ **EVANGELION!** _" With a dramatic snap of her fingers, arm raised high, Unit-02 erupted from the pocket dimension that now served as its resting place whenever it wasn't in use. It made for quite a morale-boosting sight for the nearby onlookers, and such a thing couldn't be discounted._ Not quite as instant as having an Evangelion as a Ghost, but close enough. _"Once more, into the breach..." said the Crimson Exo, ready to do her duty once more._

But this time, they were not alone.

 _Petra Venj calmly coordinated with the other Paladins; the Awoken military would be waiting in strategic locations through the Inner Planets. Namely, around where the Warminds would emerge, unleashing their array of defensive and counter-offensive weapons. "Inform me once the Queen and the Governor are in the air," she said to a nearby aide. "No matter what happens, they must be kept safe."_

Not by a long shot.

 _"A curious turn of events," remarked Variks, quietly stepping foot upon the glowing fields of Mercury. "War is upon us once more...and yet, I feel strangely at ease." Was it because the Eliksni had a world of their own to defend? Was it because, for the first time since the Battle of Saturn, the Eliksni would willingly enter a war with allies? It was an odd curiosity, one that only made him smile as the trace sensations of Kaworu Nagisa filtered through his being. "Even more will change, once all things are settled, yes?" The Tabrix spoke quietly to himself, watching as the other Houses mobilized._

And that, perhaps, would make all the difference.

 _Empress Caiatl calmly set foot upon the Fatherworld once more, having crossed entire spans of spacetime with the assistance of House Leliel. As she barked out orders and commands to her Primuses, her thoughts roiled with uncertainty._ We now face reflections of what we used to be. _Her people had changed much, these past years...out of necessity, if nothing else._ I suppose this will be the ultimate test as to whether we were right or not.

No matter how unlikely the ally...

 _Aboard his Grand Leviathan, the psionic presence of Emperor Calus glowed like starlight, emanating from his Herald and the Vex of the Baris Protective. Throughout the great ship, his various Champions - both loyal to him and harboring secret loyalties to others - were ready to depart at key locations through the Solar System. "_ _ **My glorious Cabal, and their equally magnificent allies! We shall sunder the vision of Umun'arath, and leave it to burn as Ghaul himself did.**_ _" By the end of it all, his luxurious ideals would reign supreme!_

...or how strange.

 _Within the former site of the Black Garden, a bunch of silvery Vex were waiting. Stronghold was starting to get antsy, prompting Foolproof to sigh with irritation. "_ **WE WERE TOLD TO BE PATIENT, SILLY FRIEND! WE STILL SCARE A LOT OF PEOPLE, SO WE CAN'T FIGHT UNTIL WE GET THE OKAY FROM UNCLE ASHER AND MISTER OSIRIS!** _" Maybe her chainsaw-hands frightened people...but they were so useful! "_ **IT WON'T BE MUCH LONGER, I'M SURE!** _" chirped the friendly Minotaur._

xxxx

The Echo of Ikari smiled. "...I don't think it will be easy by any stretch...but from everything I've seen and experienced...I have faith in all of you."

"Such confidence."

"I think on the other side of this will be something...fantastic. And it'll be something that everyone...humans, Exos, Awoken, Eliksni, Cabal... _friendly_ Vex..." That was a key distinction. "...it'll be something that everyone can say they earned. Together."

"...hmph. Sometimes, you can sound so... _idealistic._ " She raised her left hand; on the ring finger was something that could not be seen with the naked eye.

(It was a gift, of sorts...one that made her pause, when the Echo presented it to her. "It's actually from another universe...an element that we don't have in this one. It actually doesn't interact with the visible spectrum at all...but it's still there." Just like he was always in her heart. It was a very roundabout way of proposing...but it was strangely appropriate.)

The Echo of Ikari smiled, clasping her left hand with his own. "I have the best people around that keep me that way."

" _(^0^)_ "

"Well said, Rose." She lightly pressed her forehead against that of her husband's apparition. "Until we meet again, Mr. Morn."

"Until then, Mrs. Ikari," he answered, completing the mutual joke.

"Always and forever, until the end of time."

"...until the end of all things," he said, renewing their vow. With a snap of power, the Echo disappeared.

Eris and Rose were alone, once more. "...well Rose, let us be off. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

" _:)_ "

And so Guardian and Ghost departed the Ironlands.

xxxx

This is where we turn away from the Solar System, on the eve of another war. A strange place to stop...but the players are there, big and small: they will act as they will, regardless of who watches.

Through hard work, concerted effort, and just a little bit of luck, the stage was set for something spectacular. Even if Umun'arath's forces were many and imposing, they would not enter a Solar System ravaged by centuries of conflict.

They would encounter a fourfold alliance - soon to be five, later to be _six_ \- comprised of former enemies. The bonds, painstakingly forged over the preceding years, would become as iron, and then as steel.

There would be loss. There would be defeat. There would be bloodshed and pain.

And yet...one can feel confident in saying that ultimate victory was theirs to take, that clemency was theirs to give.

On the other side of the conflict, a new age awaited. It would not be an Age of Peace, an Age of Neutrality, or even an Age of War...it would be an Age of Heroes.

It would be an Age of **_Triumph_**.

And that is why, before we turn away for good...we look to one last player: perhaps the most important one of all.

We turn to Shinji Ikari aboard his Ark, himself on the verge of a battle that could only be called apocalyptic...

xxxx

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes; whenever one of his Echoes went to see his beloved wife, he tried to devote as much of his conscious attention to the experience. Quietly, he gazed down at the ring finger on his left hand, which was encircled by crystallized Void Light.

(Eris Morn, after his impromptu proposal, had a gift the next time they met. "Take this back with you," said the pale woman, handing his Echo a ring of purple, glassy crystal. He recognized it as solid Light - _her_ Light - and wondered how she had made it. "A certain Hive ritual. With a few modifications.")

 _And she's the one who says I overdo things_ , he thought with a small smile. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same, it seemed.

" _So, how's my daughter-in-law?_ "

Shinji Ikari, sitting upon his throne, turned towards the voice of his mother. The Ghost was emitting a small beam of Light, using it as a tether to carry around a tray of cookies. "She's doing well." He glanced quietly down, noting that mishmash of chocolate chips and peanut butter swirls. "They're looking better, at least."

" _Excellent! I require a taste test._ "

(A particular room in the Ark was dotted with various set pieces, each one lifted from certain scenes from a typical homestead. Pulled from various realities during their long crusade - largely from abandoned towns or cities that had been ruined in conflict - they served as the means for Yui Ikari's favorite hobby: independently recreating the stereotypes of the average housewife. " _It's not like it's something I got much of a chance to do before!_ " chirped the slightly-deranged woman, who was trying to make udon noodles without a cookbook. Why? " _Because all recipes had to start somewhere. I might as well independently recreate them!_ " Because she could, that's why.)

Shinji calmly took a bite. "...still a little bitter. But you are getting better."

" _Progress is progress!_ "

It was odd, how the long march of years could offer perspective on certain things...or, at least, render them less painful. It was why he looked upon his mother with a strange sort of fondness, now; despite her insanity, she was _trying_ to make up for her failings in her own way. And that counted for a lot.

It was why he didn't really think about his father, anymore. Not in the way he used to, with a barely-concealed fear of ending up like him.

But the Voice of the Sky - the Traveler - was always within him.

+ **HE STILL LINGERS** +

It's why he knew where Gendo was, and where he _had_ been. Where there had once been fury and hatred and fear...was nothing more than pity. Pity for a man who had once been larger than life in his eyes, who had been reduced to a self-loathing shell of a human being; pity for someone that he could have been.

(As he fought the Vex above a ringworld in another universe, built by a long-dead civilization, he briefly relished the sensations coming from his Echo in an entirely separate reality. The mere act of sitting side-by-side with a woman who had pledged herself to him, and he to her...it was intoxicating. No...intoxicating was the wrong word. It implied that he had been deprived of his senses, that he was ill. This was fulfillment, a breath of fresh air from a new life known as Shinji and Eris, no longer separate, but one. In that moment, he understood his father, and what drove him to the depths he had descended to.)

He still pondered if he should play the 'Divine Intervention' card, and confront the man; to hash things out, now that years had rendered the bitterness lesser. Perhaps if Gendo showed any sign of a change of heart...who knew. They were both functionally immortal; there was plenty of time to work things out, in a day yet to come.

But right now, he had more important things to worry about.

For the Voice of the Deep - the Darkness - was also always with him.

 **They'll be there soon, child. I wonder how you'll fare?**

The god-in-human-form sighed, slowly rising from his throne. "Let's go mother. It's almost time."

" _Another first encounter scenario? Excellent!_ "

Shinji Ikari quietly walked through his Ark, thinking and observing all the while.

Much had changed, since his triumph over Eva and the Hex.

xxxx

"You're still going at it?" Shinji looked upon the three-dimensional tower of five chess boards, laden with pieces of various make and model, mostly based on old Hive warriors. Understandable, given the players. "Is this the same game from...last week?"

"There isn't a time limit," remarked Toland, quietly gazing at his opponent. "We've also been talking about philosophy."

"Your attempts at philosophy are laughable," remarked Sathona.

(Savathûn had been defiant and unwilling to surrender, despite her imprisonment. Yet, after talks with Taox, he finally managed to get through to her; bereft of the paracausal power granted by her Worm, only her mind was dangerous. And yet, when he asked to speak not with Savathûn, but Sathona...the krill who had wanted to consume the mother jelly and grant meaning to her short life, a krill who had long been left behind by the fury of the Hive...she finally answered. For as far as she was concerned, Savathûn was eternally dead, and so would never answer to that name again. After all, without her Worm...she did not have to be cunning all of the time. Not anymore.)

"It's...simple, to get distracted. The tangents are many." The eccentric Warlock glanced towards him. "How is my former student?"

"She's well."

"Hmph. How boring."

Sathona hissed, eyes briefly glittering with the cunning that had once been the terror of countless civilizations. "...I may no longer be able to hear the call of the Deep, but my spirit still bears the scar of that bond." The glitter vanished, replaced by a heavy sort of wisdom. " _Something_ is on its way..."

Shinji stared intently at her. "Are you volunteering to help? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do you not trust me, oh warden mine?"

(Sathona bared her fangs at him, uncaring of the fact that he could unmake her with but a word. "I do not begrudge your survival, for that is the way of the Sword Logic. But you killed my Hive, and I will _never_ forget that." He understood, and did not deny her reason for hating him. Such was the Merciful Logic, which could spare the life of a mother yet destroy her children in their entirety, so unyielding and furious were they.)

"Trust has nothing to do with it. You would die against what I'm about to face," he answered, speaking charitably. "I'd rather you not die." He nodded briefly at them. "I hope you enjoy your game."

Sathona huffed as he turned away, saying nothing else, for she knew that he was being truthful.

xxxx

Within a grand arena, the Angel of Might sparred with the creature once known as Xivu Arath.

(There was the sound akin to a door knock; he quietly shifted to the edge of his Ark, wherein a great gateway sealed the interior from the outside. With a thought, it opened; the face of Zeruel greeted him. ++ ** _I FINALLY FOUND YOU._** ++ The eyes within the deathly face glowed brilliantly. - ** _I WISH TO JOIN YOUR THANKLESS CRUSADE AGAINST THE DARKNESS!_** \- Needless to say, it was not what he expected upon waking up today.)

Tendrils clashed with sword, as Xi Ro laughed with glee.

(Entering the dimension he had locked Xivu Arath in, he waited for the lonely warrior to finally speak. Bereft of enemies to fight and kill, her Worm had driven her mad with hunger...and yet, it had not consumed her, for it knew that to do so would invite his wrathful judgment. At last, he spoke of what he learned from Taox: of the youngest sister of three, of one who wished to be nothing more than a Knight in her father's court, to be a warrior. That was her dream and driving purpose, to fight...and that desire could be used for good or ill. He asked if she still wanted to be a warrior. "More than anything," she answered. That was fine...but it would be on his terms. "I cannot defeat you; name them." Her Worm would be torn away, and her connection to the power of the Deep would be severed. Yet he promised that she would not die. With no other option, she accepted...and so Xivu Arath was killed, leaving only Xi Ro behind.)

"...it's almost time."

++ ** _VERY WELL_** ++

Zeruel - shrunken down to the size of Dominus Ghaul - glanced at his opponent.

++YOUR SPIRIT CONTINUES TO GROW-  
-THE OLD TAINT BECOMES LESSER BY THE DAY++  
++BUT A WARRIOR CANNOT LIVE FOR BATTLE ALONE-  
-HAVE YOU DETERMINED YOUR PURPOSE YET?++

Xi Ro stared at her martial equal, even if her power had been rendered lesser by Shinji's actions. She briefly glanced in his direction before turning back towards the Angel of Might. "Not yet."

- ** _THEN PERHAPS THIS NEW FOE WILL PROVIDE A SUITABLE TEST_** -

"Ah, I was wondering about that strange ache." Xi Ro smiled, showing multiple teeth. "The Deep has prepared something mighty, hasn't it?"

"...yes."

"I look forward to seeing whose strength is greater!"

Shinji sighed, shaking his head. "Might isn't everything." It was a truth that Xi Ro still clung to...and for not unfounded reasons. Yet even Zeruel would agree with him, that strength was meaningless without a sufficient reason. Xivu Arath had _had_ a reason, even if it was one that he had found abhorrent.

Xi Ro was still searching.

So long as he lived, he would help her find one that was worthwhile.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari quietly walked through the great expanse that he called the Cathedral. Within it lied Unit-04 and the memorial of Nula Sov: reminders of Dominus Ghaul and Rei Ayanami, two paths that he knew were possible choices, and ones he did not dare tread upon.

Standing in front of Nula's image were two people: an ageless krill and a Minotaur with Shiro-4's cape. They were discussing something.

(He asked Chief why he did not want to return to Earth. The answer was rather swift: "I've always fought wherever I was needed most, and where I could be the most effective." The solitary yellow eye peered intently at him. "The enemies you face tend to be above and beyond the standard ones that I faced on Earth; you need all the help you can get." He protested, saying that there were some battles he wouldn't be able to help with. "True. But would you enter battle without a team at your back?")

"You're staring awfully hard at her image," he asked.

Taox quietly - cautiously - looked at him. "It is a question that has plagued me for some time now; you have given clemency to Sathona and Xi Ro, when you did not have to."

"...are you three still arguing?"

"Our arguments, manifold though they may be, are not the point; with the power at your disposal, there are so many others that you could give mercy to. There have been many times where you could have taken hold of the Vex Collective's time-traveling powers more fully...and yet you haven't." She looked back at the memorial bearing Ayanami's likeness. "Is it merely down to whim? I cannot fathom why you would aid the sisters of Oryx, when you have not done so for one you felt so close to."

That was always a thought that lurked in the back of his mind...which is why he was quick to answer. "Even now, I'm still trying to figure it out...I don't have the answers. It just felt like the right thing to do, with Sathona and Xi Ro...but as for Ayanami..." He sighed, quietly brushing his fingers against the stone's cold edge. "...I've seen plenty of places where she ended up with a kinder fate. That's enough for me."

"But they are not the one you knew."

"No...I have the strangest feeling that she would despise me if I tried to resurrect her." At Taox's palpable confusion, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, it seems crazy...but then again, Rei Ayanami was a very crazy person." After all, out of all the people in the universe to turn into a proverbial god, she had picked _him._ Thousands upon thousands of years later, her decisions flummoxed him; perhaps he would never quite understand completely how she arrived at the decisions she did. Perhaps it was for the best if he never did. "...I know it's not consistent. But I can only try to do what's right by everyone..." Even if it meant letting them own the consequences of their choices, for good or ill. To take that away from them would be...undeniably cruel. "...no matter how difficult it is for me to stay on the sidelines..."

And so he continued on. The last words he heard were from Chief. "I told you that his answer would be along those lines."

xxxx

At long last, he found himself within the Threshold: the site of the Battle of Saturn's fateful conclusion, wherein Oryx had been felled. A glowing humanoid stood at the edge, gazing into the dark space beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. "They're almost here."

The Reflection of Osiris turned to look at him. "Indeed they are. They seethe with a power that I've not sensed before."

"...you can still leave, you know."

The clone of spirit and Light chuckled. "I was left behind by Osiris to be a witness. And a witness I shall be."

"...very well then." _Ready mother?  
_  
' _Aren't I always?_ '

Shinji finally stepped over the edge, into the void; in a seamless motion, his sternum _shined_ , as deified flesh and hallowed metal unfolded from within and around him. In a seamless transformation, the tiny deity became a titanic god, staring out at the edge of oblivion.

And that was not hyperbole, for oblivion had arrived in the form of a vast fleet...a fleet of black tetrahedral ships, harsh and angular, pyramids that shined amidst the void like wicked teeth. Their very presence was different from the apathetic logic of the Vex, or the religious hatred of the Hive and their Worm Gods: this was malice incarnate.

The Darkness seemed amused by the description.

 **You seem so concerned; are they not beautiful? Their intentions are pure.**

Pure in one sense, to be sure...perhaps in others. But it was not a purity he wanted any part of. " **Your intentions do not bode well for those I care for. If you are amenable to talk...then let us talk. Otherwise...please turn around.** "

At the head of one of the larger ships, a white figure slowly stood up; Unit-01's vision zoomed in, focusing on the image of none other than MP-01. The winged Mass Production Evangelion seethed with an oily aura; whatever these entities had done, no trace of Keel Lorenz remained.

It was through MP-01 that these beings made their intentions known.

 ** _death_**

" **...so be it.** " With a flex of his spirit, the Ark suddenly shined; space warped around them, as he forcefully shifted them into another dimension.

The ships did not resist; did they know that it was only to reduce collateral damage? Or did they think this maneuver a mere waste of energy? Perhaps they weren't thinking of such things at all.

But now was not a time for thought. With a thought, he called upon all of the Taken, whose loyalty to Oryx had transferred to him. He summoned Ageron and the subverted Hex that had survived the war against Eva, who had been plunged into the Deep and yet not quite Taken. He called upon the Light and the Darkness alike, as the Angel of Might emerged from within the Ark to do battle by his side...and through it all, he thought of why he was doing to this to begin with.

For everyone on Earth, and beyond. For those he cared for, for those he loved, and for those who, beyond anything else...simply desired a chance, no matter how small.

He would protect those meager souls to the utmost, no matter what it cost him...for that was his lot in life, forced upon him by others since the very first time he had set eyes upon Evangelion.

+ **AND STILL YOU CHOSE THIS** +

And yet... _now_...he embraced it, having made that lot his own.

That was the duty he had chosen.

" **Here we go.** "

Unit-01, burning with brilliant contrasts, _howled._ The black ships shimmered with power and began splitting apart into an endless legion.

And thus began a _real_ war between gods.

xxxx

 **Grimoire: Legend - Shinji Ikari**

" ** _From t_ _he Memoirs of Misato Katsuragi_ "**

 **People still ask me about him. I guess as we recover more of our history, people start getting more curious. After all, he was only around for less than a year in his second life...but he made one hell of an impact, neh?**

 **Cayde always likes to brag and call him his greatest find. He _never_ says that when I'm in earshot, that cocky bastard. Can't really blame him, though; it's like Ritsky always says: who wouldn't want to take credit for someone like that?**

 **Yet another reminder that parents aren't a guarantee of how their children will turn out.**

 **People wonder if he's still alive. Some tell me that they see him in their dreams, fighting creatures from beyond the stars, facing abominations as old as time itself. I can't claim to know...though I have a sneaking suspicion that Eris Morn does. Maybe I should try and get little Sakura-chan to see if she can get her to spill the beans.**

 **Anyway...we can go through all of the different reasons why he's still a big deal, even years after the War of Unification. After all, it was his actions at the Battle of Saturn that ushered in this new era of ours. But you can't just boil him down to a single battle; there was _more_ to him than that.**

 **Some of those who went on missions with him will talk about a quiet and unassuming Hunter, who ended up making a splash without really meaning to. Cryptarchs, looking at artifacts from the Collapse, would tell you of the Invincible Ikari, dragon-slayer and scourge of the Ahamkara (even if Asuka would grumble and say he wasn't _that_ big a deal). Historians, trying to pull it all together, would speak about his influence as the Pilot of Unit-01, and the strangely immense role that a mere teenager had on the affairs of humanity.**

 **It's a lot of big stuff, and he had a hand in it...but I'll always remember that young man, who could have given up at anytime...and who had plenty of _damn good_ reasons to give up. Yet, when it came down to it...he made the choice to stand when it counted.**

 **He chose not to run away, when the Darkness circled around us.**

 **Simply put: he was a _Guardian_...in every way that counted, in every way that mattered.**

 **I like to think that he still is.**

 **Miss you, buddy. Hope to see you again, some day...in this life, or the next.**

xxxx

DESTINY  
 **GOSPEL OF A NEW GENESIS**

 _ **~Fight Forever, Guardian~**_

THE END

xxxx

Author's Note: ...and that's that.

This story was...an interesting experiment. Born from a mind fresh off of _Mobile Fighter Evangelion_ , I wanted to tell a particular story. The overall format, with the Grimoire and the hidden foreshadowing that broadcast story elements well in advance for Lore-masters who could dig deep...was intentional. It allowed for a great deal of flexibility; take Ghaul for example. He didn't even _exist_ when this story started.

But it did come with some pitfalls, in retrospect. Some things could have been better. But all told, I'm happy with how this tale turned out. I hope all of you reading can say the same thing. What did you like or dislike about this strange fusion? What was your favorite battle? Which canon character was handled the best? Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews.

As for what's next...not much, to be honest. Not in terms of fanfiction, at least.

This is my swan song; my last work on FFNet before fanfiction retirement. I'd like to finish some of my older, incomplete works...but honestly, I just don't have the time, and life has higher priorities than this website, now. Any future updates will be on my older works, if any...but don't expect new content in the near future.

As it stands, I hammered out about 650,000 words in just under 19 months, so I'm satisfied with that.

" _When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child. But, when I became a man, I put away the things of a child._ " - 1 Corinthians 13:11.

Thanks to everyone who's read my works throughout these many years (I've literally been putting stuff on this website since 2001, for nearly 18 years...with some large breaks in between, I confess). I hope they've provided you some measure of enjoyment.

As Lord Shaxx would say: _fight forever, Guardians!_

So long, and see you later.


	87. The Age of Triumph, and the Age to Come

Author's Note: So...retiring turned out to be harder than I thought.

xxxx

We turn to a simple bar, in a complicated City, in an even more complicated Solar System, in a simple universe.

Cayde-7 looked at the stranger curiously, nursing his whiskey all the while. "...so, you're looking for a story?"

"You could say that."

"Why do people always come to me for stories?...oh wait, I know why: I'm awesome. Please, hold your applause."

Naught but silence, and a quiet stare.

"...huh, not quite the reaction I was expecting. Usually, people kind of look at me with a sense of annoyance and exasperation when I do that. Helps break the ice, in my opinion."

"Fair enough."

"So, what are you interested in? Tales from the Dark Age? The City Age? Eliksni Confederation War? Ooh, how about the Second Cataclysm? THAT was a doozy..."

"Nah. I'm interested in the War of Unification."

"...really? That ended less than a year ago."

"Let's just say that I've been away for a while. Kinda like visiting your hometown, and everything's changed. Figured I'd get it straight from the horse's mouth."

"...you know, that's another phrase I need to look into...you got a name, stranger?"

"Eh, it's been so long that anyone who would care for my name's been dead. I'm just a simple drifter."

"...okay then, _Drifter_ it is. What would you like to know?"

xxxx

It was one standard Earth year to the day after the wedding of Governor Zavala and Queen Mara Sov; in that time, the forces of Umun'arath and her Separatists had swarmed upon the Solar System, to reclaim the Fatherworld of the Cabal, and to lay waste to her enemies. The Evocate-General, ever fearful of the Exalted's legacy, of the machinations of Calus, had arrived to vanquish them all.

Weaklings, she had called them. False Cabal, to ally themselves with their enemies, to do anything _less_ than subjugate the Earthlings, the Awoken, and the Eliksni.

Empress Caiatl found it quite fitting, how it all came to a head.

For aboard the _Voracious_ , Umun'arath's personal flagship, the battle that decided the war came to a close.

Her armor was scarred, blackened from explosives and fire; her gravis was bent and nearly broken, its dual morning stars bearing many cracks. Regardless, she stood tall, and defiant.

Umun'arath no longer stood, all but drowning in her own blood. The Evocate-General glared daggers at Caital and her allies, even as her fleets fought furiously against the combined forces of the Fourfold Alliance...or rather, by this juncture, the _Sixfold_ Alliance. "You... _wretches_..."

Veliniks, Kell of House Zeruel, snorted. " **Where is your bluster now?** "

"You're being broadcast throughout the system," remarked Petra Venj, gesturing towards a small flock of robotic Crows that were perched throughout the bridge. "Everyone can see that you've fallen."

Judging by the comm intel filtering through her helmet's HUD, Caiatl could see that Umun'arath's defeat was having its desired effect: the vessels that remained - of which there were many - were beginning to organize a retreat. _So...this is what came of it all.  
_  
Umun'arath sneered, teeth stained with dark blood. Her micro artillery batteries, her missile launchers, her advanced shields, her nano-rocket blades, her burning blades...all of it used, and all of it rendered to nothing. "To think...that...you would lower...the Cabal...to such _weakness_..."

"...you know, I'm _pretty_ sure that we're the ones still standing," remarked Cayde-7, looking around at the various corpses of the Cabal Separatists. "Unless Cabal have some weird rules of war that involve dying before you enemy does, in which case you _trounced_ us."

A Psion Flayer named Cyronax, bearing the regal purple and golden colors of Calus's Loyalists, calmly commented, "Those are not part of the Cabal order of battle, Hunter Cayde."

A Light-empowered Minotaur with energy chainsaw hands calmly chirped, " _ **THERE IS NO RECORD OF ANY APPROPRIATE TACTIC FOR CABAL THAT INVOLVES DYING, CAYDE-UNIT!**_ "

"That's what I thought, but you never know!"

"...allied with a Loyalist...and our ancient _enemy_..." Umun'arath snarled, her gaze rife with wrath and fury and rage, impotent and weak. "What...have...you lowered yourself to...?"

Caiatl had heard Umun'arath's proclamations and propaganda for the entirety of the war. By this point, it had gotten tiring. "I've heard enough from you, Umun'arath." There had been a...strange character to the entire war, relative to the last one. It had been just as hectic, almost as chaotic, rife with devastation...and yet, there was an odd satisfaction to be had, even though there had been no conquest, no new territory claimed. True, there would be a great deal to be done with the Separatist worlds after this battle...but somehow, the sting of civil war and rebellion was muted. "You can justify your actions all you desire...it will _never_ erase the fact that, when Emperor Ghaul fell in battle, it was _your_ choice to flee...to _run_...to _**break your oaths.**_ " She stepped besides the Evocate-General's head, glaring with irritation and pity. "For one who professes to be a true Cabal...you _had_ to know how this would end." She raised her armored boot. "Goodbye."

 _ **SMASH**_.

xxxx

The Drifter blinked. "Starting at the end is kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Hey, you gotta start off strong."

"You didn't even describe any of the good stuff."

Cayde-7 shrugged. "Figured you could look it up later, if you're that interested. My personal video file has like, at LEAST seventy million views on the solarnet."

"Heh. Someone's an attention whore."

"Pfft. As if **I** need to **pay** people to give me attention."

"If you say so...anyway, what's with the robots?"

"You mean the Vex?"

"So that's what they're called. Figured there'd be something more thematic. Like Cyclops, or somethin' like that."

"Those are actually a type of Vex. Big ones, with a giant eye that fires bolts of purple pain."

"...they all have one eye, though."

"Hey, I'm not the one who originally named them."

xxxx

/The Black Garden's Remnant, Old Nevada/

It was ten standard Earth months to the day after the matrimonial ceremonies of Zavala ( **Governor of Earth, Iron Lord, Awoken, Titan** ) and Mara Sov ( **Queen of the Reef, Awoken sovereign, ANOMALOUS ENTITY** ). In that time, the forces of Umun'arath **(Primus of All Legions, Evocate-General of the Cabal, Warlord archetype)** had invaded the Solar System **(Earthling nomenclature, standardized universal coordinates [REDACTED FOR LENGTH]),** to reclaim the Fatherworld **(Cabal nomenclature, standardized universal coordinates not applicable due to inherent mobility of planetoid, revised Warship classification)** of the Cabal, and to lay waste to her enemies. The Evocate-General, ever fearful of the Exalted's **(ANOMALOUS ENTITY, see files on 'Evangelion' for all observational data)** legacy, of the machinations of Calus **(ANOMALOUS ENTITY, former Cabal Emperor, current head of the Loyalists),** had arrived to destroy them all.

In that time, the _Argus Perceptive_ had undergone a trial by fire, so to speak.

What had once been the North American Anomalous Zone **(see files on Paradeion and subunit** ** _Sol Provocative_** **for additional tactical information)** had receded to a region fifty miles in diameter, centered at the facility once called NERV-America, where the Black Garden **(ANOMALOUS ENTITY, see files on 'Darkness, Deep' for all observational data)** had anchored itself. Even deprived of the Black Heart **(ANOMALOUS ENTITY, see files on religious rites for all observational data)** , the Garden could not be revoked entirely. Fitting, then, that this would be where Panoptes and the rest of the Light-empowered Vex **(societal classification still pending: Lex, Phos, Non-Genocidal Robots, [37,363 ADDITIONAL NAMES REDACTED FOR LENGTH])** had taken hold.

There were tactical and diplomatic considerations more than anything else; few people wanted to step foot into this place longer than necessary. Even empowered by the Light **(ANOMALOUS ENTITY, see files on 'Traveler' for all observational data)** , the Guardians **(ANOMALOUS ENTITY, see files on 'enemies, friends, frenemies(?)' for all observational data)** tended to stay away as well. Probably because of the odd dimensional layering of the Garden; the Vex, because of how they perceived the world, were able to deal with it better than most.

Or it could be the fact that the Vex didn't have souls. Perhaps that had something to do with it.

"Tell me, Panoptes; how goes the operation on Io?"

The Infinite Mind turned towards Osiris **(former Vanguard Commander, Human, Warlock, ANOMALOUS ENTITY, also our Uncle?)** , her massive eye narrowed. " ** _OKAY, I G-G-GUESS. OUR CONVERSION OF THE MOON IS SUCCESSFULLY DISTRACTING THE DAWN BREAKERS._** " What had once been the site of the Second Clash of Giants **(see files on 'Asuka versus Zeruel' for all observational data)** and a well-worn arena for the Trials of the Emperor had been chosen by the Argus Perceptive for conversion, to increase their processing power and to provide additional computational geometry in a neutral region of spacetime. That it had attracted the attention of Umun'arath's forces - further splitting her attention - was an additional tactical bloom.

Osiris stared wryly at her. "You're stuttering again."

" ** _S-SORRY._** " Her personality profile that had been implemented by Safegaurd **(see files on 'BEST FRIEND FOREVER' for all observational data)** informed her vocalizations. Apparently, a stutter made her seem less threatening to the denizens of Earth and the Reef. Observations regarding Eliksni and Cabal reactions to her particular demeanor were still pending. Little surprise, that Osiris seemed to see right through it. " ** _I'VE FORWARDED THE MOST PROBABLE OUTCOMES TO YOUR GHOST FOR ANALYSIS._** "

" _Thank you, dear!_ " chirped Sagira **(former Human, see files on 'metaphysical machinery' for all observational data, also our Aunt?)** , who was lightly scanning a Minotaur that was cycling through Solar, Arc, and Void Light, testing for potential synchronization issues. _"Hmm...I think we may need to deploy an additional contingent to Io to bolster the Vex units there. Make it seem more important, so that the Separatists think it too valuable to blow up."_ The Ghost briefly paused. " _It's still weird, talking of Vex in friendly terms._ "

"We've had long enough to get used to it as far as the Argus Perceptive is concerned," remarked Osiris.

" _Given how paranoid YOU used to be, you have no room to talk._ "

Panoptes passively observed their banter, even as she continued to weigh the variables and probabilities of the battles occurring throughout the Solar System. For some strange reason, there were a lot of people on Earth who liked data about Osiris and Sagira's interactions, even though there was no apparent tactical or strategic value for it.

xxxx

"...I wonder if they're edible."

Cayde-7 blinked. "...say what now?"

"That organic core. I've seen them in all of the bipeds."

"... **why?** "

"Hey, I've been through some strange shit. You get used to eating unusual stuff to survive out in deep space."

"..."

"Maybe if you fried it in a pan, with some pepper?"

"...that's weird. You're weird."

"Aw stop, you'll make me blush."

xxxx

/Oberon/

It was eight standard Earth months to the day after the glorious nuptials of Lord Zavala and Queen Mara Sov; in that time, the traitorous forces of Umun'arath and her weakling Separatists had descended upon the Solar System, to reclaim the Fatherworld of his people, and to lay waste to her enemies. The pitiful Evocate-General, ever frightened of the Exalted's legacy, of his _masterful_ machinations, had arrived to eliminate them all.

A pox upon her, for her slavish devotion to Ghaulish ideas! Her death was written in the stars themselves, guaranteed to pass. The same, fortunately, could not be said for her soldiers, even if they had broken their oaths to his daughter, or to the true Emperor. How bountiful was his clemency!

It was why his Trials still occurred, even in the midst of war.

Uranus, during the course of the Second Cataclysm, had been heavily devoured by Grand Leviathans of the Cabal World Eaters legion, its gaseous atmosphere converted into usable resources. Two Earth decades after the Battle of Saturn, and the ice giant had been reduced to a third of its former size. Through intensive celestial engineering, gravity tethers kept the moons of Uranus - those which had not been destroyed during that cataclysmic war, of course - in their standard orbits. Two decades on, the ice giant's remnant had become site for a massive spaceport, serving a twofold purpose: a refit and refueling station for Cabal warships on patrol...and an observational platform for those who partook in the Trials of the Emperor upon the remaining Uranian moons. Even now, all these years later, the treasures and secrets of the Nine had yet to be plundered to completion.

Little wonder, that Umun'arath sent minions to find out just what was so precious about these 'Trials'.

And so it was, that a Trial had been so rudely interrupted by a Separatist raiding party from the Black Tide legion. Into the Macbeth crater they had descended, dismantling (or triggering) traps and lures, cataloging the aged terraforming that the Nine had once performed. At the end of the line, inside a great cavern that had been fashioned like a tomb, they fought a great golem of ice and rock that glowed with a strange aura, one that incinerated souls.

The Separatists fought with something akin to discipline, despite the bluster of their standard weaponry. As Legionnaires, Centurions, and Psions fought, there were flashes of...elegance.

How delightful!

Was it any surprise then, that he decided to make his presence known, once the golem was felled, and the treasure it had guarded was unveiled. In a flickering flash of chronospatial fog, he emerged in all his glory, flanked by his robotic puppets from the _Baris Protective_ and gallant volunteers - Earthling, Reefborn, Eliksni, and Cabal - from the ranks of his Champions. The Separatists turned, and prepared to fire.

A Psion named Feltroc fired a rifle of strange make and model, slim and gray with an orange flow: a thin line of energy roared, smashing into the head of a Centurion in dark armor. Energy shields and thick plating and hardy flesh and bone were disintegrated, as the warrior's body dissolved into burning ash. So sudden it was, that it gave Calus the window to speak (not that he ever needed one). " **Are you shocked? Has memory truly been lost of the advancements I tried to pioneer during my reign, to raise my Empire to greater heights? Alas, after centuries of rule by Ghaul and his brutish calculus, Umun'arath must seem comforting!** " His mechanical shell - a mere icon, a shadow compared to his true glory - glowed with residual psionic power. " **I cannot fault hands for doing what their master commands, but your hands could wield items of such grandeur! For strength is made all the greater if it is** ** _refined._** " That is what his dear daughter never seemed to understand, in spite of all that she had done and endured in trying to keep the Empire from falling apart: clinging to old ways would only help if they were truly superior to new ones. " **Behold my Champions! Behold our ancestors' greatest adversary, obedient to my will! They do this because of the glories I have shown them, of the paths I have opened! So vast and wide is this universe, bloody and terrible; Umun'arath is not wrong, to pursue the strength needed to make the cosmos an orderly one...but where she goes astray is the** ** _method!_** " With a gesture, he mentally flexed his mind, showcasing images of beauty and might and majesty. " **The method of Acrius, carried on through the ages, was predicated on a falsehood; I have charted the paths carved by greater powers, and divined the means to new ones. In the face of older powers, an iron fist is but a child's bludgeon; but one clad in gold and fine silk is both satisfying to the eye, and all the more dangerous for the fist it hides.** " After all, why threaten if your mere presence - unspoken and alluring - provided all the threat you needed? " **My perfect judgment is upon you! Follow the traitorous Umun'arath, and I shall let one of my Champions make an example of you. But if you wish to join me, to rekindle your oaths to the true Emperor, to strive to become not just soldiers, but** ** _Champions_** **...then merely offer the Nine's treasure to me, and I will consider my invitation accepted.** "

The debate amongst the Black Tide contingent took longer than he expected, but the outcome was never truly in doubt. After all, who could deny one as fabulous and majestic as he?

And so they presented him the treasure: a horned helm, sleek and burning with an unseen power. It seamlessly grew, as if wanting him to wear it; he did not do so, for why would he hide his perfect face? Still, the power it bore...it echoed, ringing a familiar tune, one that made him laugh. " **How interesting!** "

xxxx

"Heard about that particular event from a guy named Fenchurch. Probably the only Guardian with more stories than me."

"This Calus sounds like quite a character."

"No question. A complete asshole - just ask the Governor or the Queen - but at least he's not a _total_ dick. I mean, some of the gear he offers IS pretty sweet."

"I see...who were these fellas you mentioned? These 'Nine'?"

"A bunch of jerks who all died."

"That so?"

"Totally so. Complete assholes, AND total dicks."

"...that's actually kind of impressive."

"I know, right?"

"Speaking of impressive...a lot of people are talking about the Queen in hushed tones, real quiet like."

"You mean Mara? She's a peach, she's great! Kinda scary, but great!"

"They talk about her like she's a god."

"Well, I've kinda _met_ a guy who could qualify as a god. A midway between little-g and big-G kind of god. The Queen would still be a solid little-g."

"What brought that about? Seems like a recent development, if you catch my drift."

"See now there's a..." Cayde narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see what you did there. NOT CLEVER."

The Drifter shrugged. "You're the one who gave me the nickname, pal."

xxxx

/Hygiea Station Four, the Reef/

It was six standard Earth months to the day after her wedding to Zavala had been so _rudely_ interrupted; in that time, the fleets of Umun'arath and her Cabal Separatists had swarmed through the Solar System, to reclaim the Fatherworld of the Cabal Empire, and to annihilate all opposition. The Evocate-General, ever wary of Evangelion, of Calus's mere presence, had arrived to wreak havoc.

Mara Sov, quite frankly, felt the time was right to take additional measures. Hence why she was here, consulting with _Wille_. "Can it be done?"

Clovis-9 stared harshly at her; in the background, Ana Bray was crunching the numbers with their various technicians, conversing with RASPUTIN in flawless Russian. "It can. It also seems drastic, based on my understanding of your physiology."

"I've already discussed the matter in-depth with MAYA and Akagi-81," retorted the Queen. "Given the enhancements that enabled the MAGI to become Warminds, they will be able to shoulder the metaphysical burden. Enough for me to bind myself with more than one Harbinger."

"Binding yourself with those little bundles of paracausal curiosity was never an issue, it was the matter of _surviving the side-effects._ "

"Which won't be an issue now."

From afar, Ana briefly yelled, "Only a forty percent chance of winding up in a coma!" A pause. "Wait, make that _forty-five-point-two!_ "

"There is a massive fleet of Starblazers bearing down upon the Reef at this very moment, and Umun'arath's simultaneous assault upon Earth, Mars, Mercury, and the Cabal Fatherworld has split everyone's attention. The Royal Armada that remains is insufficient to rebuff these Separatists." A pity, that Calus's Champions were so slow to strike at the enemy from within; they would have been useful here. "It is a cost that I will bear without question."

The aged Exo grumbled to himself. "If Governor Zavala gets _cross_ with us, I would rather not bear the brunt of his displeasure."

The Queen snorted at the thought of her husband - a thought she was still getting used to - getting huffy at the thought of her welfare being threatened. "Not thirty hours ago, he was part of a strike team that felled a capital ship trying to annihilate the City. He'll understand." For how little they had seen each other in person these past months, they did not complain in the slightest; they understood the price of leadership and command. "Do it."

"...very well. Ana, I want any available diagnostic instruments analyzing her during the process."

This was how the Queen found herself floating in space, clad in a vacuum-sealed envirosuit and bearing an odd little harness with various bits of SIVA tech built into it. Telemetry from the other Warminds was feeding into her HUD, even as her Techeuns prepared themselves for the ritual back on Sovereign. At long last, a single line showed in the bottom left corner of her helmet.

 _MAGI-Ω: MAYA - ARE YOU READY?  
_  
The Queen gazed upon her domain, at the far flashes of stellar warfare and banal conquest. "I am."

 _MAGI-Ω: MAYA - VERY WELL. ENDURE._

Those were the last words that the Queen was cognizant of - in the depths of her soul, she felt the Tech Witches summoning the Harbingers, channeling them amongst the arcane circuits of MAYA, broadcasting their spiritual frequency along the Warminds to dilute their potency, even as the Minds of the Harbinger burned with the viciousness of children, to make their mother _proud_ \- before she felt their presence. Intimate, and painful, as children often were. Yet their power was great, and the Warminds' reach was wide, and _so she would use it.  
_  
For the briefest of moments-

 _nine dozen vessels, majority of YAMATO RED class_

-she-

 _motes of light, flickering amidst certain ships, the knives of the Awoken that shined amidst brutish bludgeons_

-saw-

 _an entire system, teeming with Light, but burning with blood and fire that was briefly brighter_

-EVERYTHING-

 _a galaxy, rife with life and dark and chaos, even as something brilliant (and so far above her) ripped and roared in a pocket of nowhere beyond the Galactic Rim_

-and without hesitation-

 _narrowing back down, to the enemy descending upon her people_

-clenched her fist. _**My will be done.**_ _  
_  
For an instant, she was witnessed in multiple places at once, glowing with all the fury of a blue giant; lances of negative light and azure energy erupted from her palms, smiting over ninety-five percent of the Separatist fleet in the blink of an eye.

With crushing swiftness, she was back in her body, cold and small and weak, ignorant of how much time had elapsed; shadows were shouting all around her, as she was dragged back into the station for emergency treatment. Yet she could only nod, as blood ran down her nose, at the sight of Prince Uldren staring at her with a grim yet expectant expression: he knew the costs as well as she did.

He would execute her will with great vengeance.  
 _  
This was all part of the plan._ For now, she would rest. _Guide them, my brother.  
_  
xxxx

"She was in a coma for...oh, three months?"

"Hot damn."

"Hey, it blew open another theater in the war. And boy, was ol' Zavala PISSED~"

"Upset that his lady went and did that?"

"Not really; he knew **why** she did it. He just directed his anger at the Separatists. And lemme tell ya, since you're kind of a new guy: when Zavala gets angry, you do NOT want to get in his way."

"That a fact?"

"I have a video showing him using a Goliath tank like a baseball bat to prove it."

"Heh. I'll take your word for it."

"No seriously, it's REALLY freakin' cool."

xxxx

/The Gateway, Orbit of Mercury/

It was four standard Earth months to the day after the marriage of the Governor of Earth and the Queen of the Reef; in that time, the powers of Umun'arath and her many Separatists had invaded the Solar System, to reclaim the Fatherworld of the Cabal, and to subjugate all opposition. The Evocate-General, ever terrified of Evangelion, of Calus's potential schemes, had arrived to ruin them all.

Little wonder, that a sizable force were trying to retake the superweapon once known as the Almighty. Anything capable of destroying their local star would be an invaluable trump card; hence why the Eliksni did their utmost to defend it.

The barrage from the Separatist fleets had severely damaged the Ramielim and Ramielus that coated the former superweapon, inhibiting their defenses to the point that multiple boarding parties had made it. Phalanxes advanced diligently, shields at the ready as Legionnaires, Centurions, and Psions fired upon them from afar. Incendiors, Gladiators, and Colossi unfurled heavy weapons with great prejudice. Packs of War Beasts snarled and roared, stampeding en masse to clear the way for the Separatists.

The Zeruelim and Zeruelus stationed on the Gateway exhibited a sort of savage joy at the prospect of such visceral close quarters combat.

Such were the thoughts - and more - that went through the mind of Aksor, Kell of House Leliel, as he observed multiple battles from the primary security hub.

 _A troupe of Israfelus danced among a maniple of Legionnaires, striking with great dexterity and poise-_

 _-the Zeruelim snarled in the face of the Gladiator, limbs parrying the burning severus, right as a Sachielim leapt from behind with an amethyst lance extended-_

 _When opportunities were made present, minute clouds of Iruelim infected Cabal weaponry-_

 _-Psions that had joined the House of Arael mentally sparred with Separatist Psions, bolstered by the Araelim and Araelus that glowed with telepathic fire-_

 _Portals winked in and out around the invaders, as Lelielim provided various pathways for Ramielim to fire upon the enemy from afar-_

Aksor hummed, intrinsically feeling the fury being unleashed upon their walls. Orange light flickered and flashed, as the Light of the Eliksni's Souls warred against those of the Separatists, what they so inelegantly called an _Anima Murum_ (which, at the very least, had some poetic ring unlike the coldly scientific 'A.T. Field' that was used by the Earthlings and the Reefborn). It was almost unfair, how durable the souls of the Cabal were in general, within even the lowliest Legionnaire having a robust metaphysical defense.

 **It doesn't matter,** thought the Lelielix, the black and white patterns on his body swirling; charged with Ether from the surrounding Servitors, he spaced whole groups of Separatists at once, depositing them into the vacuum outside. A shame that they were all prepped for zero-G combat, as jet packs fired the moment they regained their bearings. Fortunately, the solar flames of the Sun and the point defenses of the Ramielim - those that still remained, alas - took out their fair share. And yet the numbers were never-ending! **It doesn't matter. Do not be afraid.**

Tabris and Gaghiel were defending the Traveler at Venus. Zeruel had not been seen since he had left the star system. Their 'allies' were preoccupied with Separatist fleets elsewhere, even though he had received word that reinforcements would arrive as soon as possible.

How strange, to be in a position where the Eliksni were expected to rely on the aid of their former enemies. Even now, years after the Fourfold Accord, he was still uneasy standing at the side of those he had once decried as thieves. And now, there were reports of friendly _Vex_ of all things beginning to take part in the war-?!

 **It doesn't matter.** There was no point in worrying about things beyond his control; he had been tasked with defending the Gateway to Mercury, and he would hold it.

At that moment, a certain voice pinged the security hub over the comms. " **This is Misato Katsuragi of the** ** _Saladin's Forge,_** **coming in starside!** "

Aksor blinked, the patterns on his body briefly twitching with surprise at the image coming through one of the exterior cameras. _A Ketch, long ago stolen and painted in foreign colors, warped in and opened fire upon the Separatist vessels. Other vessels belonging to the Iron Lords warped in soon after-_  
" **...your timing is welcome,** " admitted Aksor.

" **Well don't thank us yet. We've got a lot of Seppies sitting between us and the Gateway. Got any guys from House Leliel available to warp some of us over?** "

Aksor couldn't help but smirk. " **I can do you one better.** " It took only two minutes of focus to properly form the bridge linking two points of spacetime...but it was two minutes well spent, as Guardians simultaneously warped onto the Gateway in the dozens.

He never thought that he would be grateful for their presence; Variks's words before departing for Venus were quite apropos. **War makes for strange bedfellows indeed.  
**  
xxxx

"I'm definitely getting an uneasy vibe from you."

"Look, I've had over two decades now to get used to working alongside the Fallen...er, Eliksni. It still doesn't come easy."

"I bet. Do they ever look at you with a stink eye if you call em' Fallen?"

"...please don't tell anyone. It's a bad look for the Hunter Vanguard to go into sensitivity training for the second time in a month."

"The hell is 'sensitivity training'?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"So, what exactly do we call ourselves?"

"I beg your pardon?" A brief pause. "...I don't like that saying. I have never begged for **anything**." Another pause, and a deep frown emerged. "Shut up Buck, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Who are you talking to?"

"My Ghost. A bit of a smartass. Kinda like me, except less smart and more ass."

"Heh, that so?"

"Anyhow, your question?"

"You've got the Cabal, you've got the Vex, the Loyalists, the Reefborn, the Eliksni...what about the people who call Earth their home?"

"Most people seem to default to Earthlings."

"Sounds kinda weak by comparison to the others. Why not Earthborn? Or if you wanna be classy, how bout' Terrans?"

"Eh, I'm more of a free spirit, who could call anywhere his home. Comes with the territory of being a Hunter."

"Most chatter I've heard indicates you're kind of married to the job."

"Under _severe_ protest, mind you. If I could divorce the job, I would!"

"So why haven't you?"

"..." _  
_

xxxx

/The Tower of the Consensus, the Reborn City/

It was two standard Earth months to the day after he had married Mara Sov; in that time, the immense forces of Umun'arath and her hardy Separatists had stormed the Solar System, to reclaim the Fatherworld of the Cabal Empire, and to conquer her enemies. The Evocate-General, ever leery of Evangelion's power, of Calus's plans, had arrived to crush them all.

Governor Zavala knew that they would fight to their utmost. Hence why he, the Vanguard, and the Consensus were all gathered around a holographic monitor, watching the image of a crimson Evangelion locked in mortal combat.

Cayde-7 said what all of them were thinking. "Seriously, _how many of those things_ does Umun'arath have?"

'Things' being the mechanical monstrosity that Unit-02 was fighting: an enhanced version of the Juggernauts that had been developed by the Ice Reapers. Whereas the Juggernauts had been cobbled together from Goliath tanks and Harvester gunships, these **Behemoths** were more seamless, formed from stellar frigates and destroyers and controlled by _thousands_ of Psions in unison. The very geometry of spacetime around the two giants - with the Behemoth being over three times Unit-02's size - curdled with their combined metaphysical power, prompting all nearby belligerents to stay at least twenty thousand miles away in all directions.

It spoke volumes that there was a portion of space beyond Earth's Moon that was clear of all activity, save those two monstrosities. And yet, Asuka-3 and Unit-02 had the Light; Zavala had no doubt that she would triumph, much like she had against the last three.

"A sufficient number to tie up Asuka-3 for the duration of the war," cryptically murmured Lakshmi-2, representative of the Future War Cult. "Umun'arath did... _not_ anticipate needing additional Behemoths, given the cost of construction involved with each one. She can barely produce one functioning unit in the time it takes for Asuka-3 to track down and destroy the previous one."

"But this deprives us of a valuable trump card," remarked Kaworu Nagisa, representative of Seele. The gray Awoken's red eyes shined with insight. "Unit-02 is a force multiplier in the hands of the Crimson Exo; with the Behemoths occupying her attention, she is unable to assist with the Separatists' superior numbers."

Suraya Hawthorne, representative of the Concordat, huffed. "It's not like it really makes a difference either way, then; so long as those Behemoths are kept away from our more conventional forces, I'll count that as a win." After all, a large chunk of Europe had been pulverized by _one_ Behemoth upon its unveiling in the war, during a battle known only now as the **Stomp** ; if Asuka-3 was all it took to deal with them, she wasn't going to complain.

Zavala knew that very well, given the Concordat's contacts amongst those who lived beyond the City's walls; even now, weeks after the Stomp, they were still identifying remains. _Speaking of which._ "Cayde; how is Shin Malphur?"

The Hunter Vanguard grimaced. "Currently on a one-man campaign against the Separatists." The Gunslinger was the lone survivor of Palamon, following its obliteration. The man who many considered the heir of Jaren Ward had...not taken it well. "The Red Legion actually has a contingent dedicated to following him around, because he inevitably softens up targets for them to attack."

"At least our allies are being proactive," remarked Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard. "If we are to see this war through, we cannot simply play defense like we've been doing."

"With the numbers we've been facing, it's kind of hard _not_ to play defense," retorted Suraya.

Lord Shaxx, Titan Vanguard and Vanguard Commander, merely chortled. "A defensive strategy has served us well so far, but I believe we've weathered Umun'arath's first salvos well enough! I've got plenty of Strike operations lined up, and plenty of Guardians eager to sink their teeth into the ranks of the enemy!"

"...not literally, right?" asked Cayde.

"Indeed," murmured Zavala, watching the holographic monitor with keen interest. The feed, courtesy of one of Seele's stealth scouting vessels, showcased Unit-02 and the Behemoth trading punches that made the vacuum around them _visibly wobble_ , as impossible as that seemed. "We've been bloodied by the Separatists, but we've managed to endure." Curse Calus, for his thoughtlessness in drawing Umun'arath towards them; alas, it could not be said that his Champions weren't pulling their weight, given the reports he'd received from the Jovians. "Now's the time to coordinate with the Eliksni, the Reef, and the Cabal; we're long past due for a proper counteroffensive." _And perhaps it's time to slowly begin introducing the...Vex...into the fray._ He would need to talk with Osiris in detail, to see how best to go about that.

Kaworu's lips curled into a small smile. "You seem...oddly cheerful, Governor, given the circumstances."

"It is not a matter of cheer." Even though the circumstances were dire, and the forces of Umun'arath outnumbered them immensely...this war lacked the aura of dread and hopelessness that had tinged so much of the Second Cataclysm. They faced great peril, and yet...he felt a strange confidence, one that was almost unlike him. Was it because Earth was not alone? "I simply have faith in our people...and in those we call allies." Even the alliance with the Reef, forged during the Eliksni Confederation War, did not elicit this same vigor; perhaps because those with the Reef could trace their origins to Earth as well. Truly, this was the first war where their people could look to the stars and see friendly faces looking back at them. "...in fact, I believe that by the end of this conflict, we will be able to look at our allies and call them brothers-in-arms. Or perhaps even...friends." Oh, if only Saladin could see him now. He already knew that Katsuragi would somehow get footage of this meeting and laugh herself silly at him becoming a 'softy'.

Not a few stared at him with odd looks. "...so _this_ is what being married will do to a guy," muttered Cayde.

Shaxx simply laughed. "Well, we have fireteams for a reason, do we not? We're simply making the fireteams even _bigger!_ "

"Well lad-dee-dah, hooray for friendship, but are the Cabal going to offer more than a token protection force for those who are in the furthest reaches of the Wilds?" demanded Suraya.

Zavala nodded. "As a matter of fact, we've recently received word from the Empress that she'll be able to free up additional forces to reinforce her garrisons on Earth." And the Earthlings, as a result. "She said something about how a few fireteams of unknown Guardians took the initiative to sabotage certain ships surrounding the Fatherworld, allowing the Cabal to break the Separatists' siege of their planet."

"Huh, I wonder who in the world those guys were. Sure would like to meet them," said Cayde-7, who was positively preening, because of _course_ he had a hand in picking whoever those fireteams were.

And so the meeting of the Consensus continued.

xxxx

The Drifter chuckled, slightly sipping at his glass of liquor, something hard that made nose hairs burn. "You sure like to stretch things, my pal."

"What, me? I stretch nothing. I tell everything as it happened. Got the robotic brain to prove it!"

"Nah nah, not like that. You gave me the big hits, about big events, to whet the tongue. But the nitty-gritty between them, the brutal drudgery...that's where most of the action happens."

Cayde-7 shrugged. "The heat of battle's the same no matter what war you're in: bullet to the head, knife to the back, grenade to the face, etcetera...the interim is where the really interesting stuff happens."

"Guess that's where we have to agree to disagree." The enigmatic stranger looked around the bar, eyeing the mix of humans and Awoken and Exos and Psions and Cabal and various Eliksni. "Things got a lot weirder since I've left. _War of Unification_ is putting it mildly."

"...how long ago did you leave, exactly?" The Hunter Vanguard eyed the Drifter curiously, noting the dusty coat in green and brown colors, the odd pauldrons with spikes and unidentifiable fur, and the downright _fashionable_ bandana. The whole wardrobe was eclectic, but the guy made it work. Somehow. Probably had something to do with the belts, the bloody tinge to the red highlights, or the occasional knife he saw sticking out. "I can tell that you're a Guardian." Couldn't exactly hide the Light, even if his _was_ a little...muted.

"Heh. Guardians weren't even the term when I left. We were still called Risen, killing each other because there weren't any aliens to take our focus. Dark Age was a hell of a time."

"It sure was." Which meant that _this_ character was long-lived indeed. "What exactly prompted you to leave?"

"Heh. Asked that question more than once. Had a different answer dependin' on my mood. I suppose I looked at the Iron Lords and saw the future: duty, sacrifice, death, all that good stuff. But it wasn't for me, and I figured that eventually I'd be looked at as nothing better than the average Warlord."

"Only if you did Warlord stuff."

"The definition of a Warlord varied far and wide in those days...anyway, got myself a crew, kitbashed a ship together out of spare parts, and took off for the deep black. Been out in the Frontier for centuries, seeing all sorts of _interesting_ things at the places where Light and Dark meet."

"...you actually made it beyond the Solar System?"

"Not that hard to imagine, is it?"

"No. Just unheard of." Probably because, in those days, a little tiny itsy-bitsy roadblock called the **_Nine_** kept extrasolar travel in check. "And where _is_ your crew?"

The Drifter shrugged. "With everything we saw and killed out there, they got whittled down one by one. Bit off more than they could chew, forgot how to play it smart. That's why _I'm_ still kickin'."

"Hmm." Cayde quietly upped his inner paranoia. "So, all those years out there, and you only pick now to come back? What changed?"

"A little hard to ignore the ripples that were left upon reality." The Drifter grinned, his well-groomed beard and mustache framing his devilish smile. "Evangelion was considered a big deal back in my day, even if it _was_ only a myth at the time...and the Cabal? The Vex? They've got some wide reach in this little galaxy of ours, and they stuff they witnessed? It was _never_ gonna stay a secret forever...especially all that craziness with Unit-01."

"...good to know." The paranoia upped even further. _Might have to find out if the Cabal have any unpleasant enemies waiting in the wings._ After all, it's not like they were the only alien empire out there, right? "So it was Evangelion that drew you back?"

The Drifter chuckled. "Among other things. Didn't expect to walk into all this though." He gestured at the various aliens around them. "Strikes me as odd, given the humanity I remember. Makes ya wonder if it'll last."

"I think it will." The mere fact that this bar _hadn't_ experienced a gunfight was a friggin' miracle, as far as he was concerned. "You going to stick around?"

"...maybe, maybe not. Depends on if the gettin's good. Too much Light in one place, you can't see anything...too much Dark, still can't see anything. It's only at the twain where you can see all the _good_ stuff."

Cayde frowned as the Drifter rose, dropping a strange green token - some kind of coin, or medal - alongside a bit of Glimmer, serving as his payment for the drink. "Just try not to step on too many toes. Consider it a helpful tip from yours truly."

"Hey, some toes are worth steppin' on if the dance is worth it." As the enigmatic man began to walk away, he briefly paused, glancing back over his shoulder. "Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to have seen Unit-01 or its Pilot as of late, have you? I'd be real interested in meeting the man behind so many legends and rumors..."

"You'd have a hell of a lot more people in that line ahead of you. These days, if Ikari wants to see you, he'll find you first."

"Heh. Good to know." And so did the stranger drift away into the night.

xxxx

Elsewhere, atop a plateau underneath a moonlit sky, two lovers basked in mutual amor. Despite the isolation, and the quiet, and the relative chill of night, their inner Light kept them warm, and they kept each other even warmer.

It was strange, mused Eris Morn as she rubbed the hair of Shinji Ikari...or, more precisely, the hair of his Echo; such was the extent of his ability. Even so, for all his godly powers, he still approached this unitive action with the gentleness and meekness of an anxious teenager. But it had nothing to do with nervousness, for the two were married and bonded in every way that mattered; it was simply his personality and demeanor, that he tended to prefer a simple embrace over a night of sex.

Sometimes, however, nights like these were important, to remind him of the more visceral and carnal aspects of humanity. Eris liked to think of it as keeping him mindful of his origin, and not letting him become too removed from the mundane.

His face rested on her lap, blue eyes staring listlessly along the horizon. Finally, she asked, "Is the war still ongoing?"

"...it is," murmured Shinji. "This Echo...is more connected to time than the rest of me. I'm elsewhere, fighting for centuries in a mere blink...maybe." He sighed. "Sorry. It's hard to explain, when you're not there."

"Are you in danger?"

"No. But I'm not safe either...I don't know how long it will continue for."

Eris huffed, her pale skin appearing almost ghostly under the light of the moon and stars. "Then you will have to make do with the satisfaction that our own war ended in victory, more or less."

Shinji smiled. "I'm glad. And...I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"Don't. You are dealing with a greater threat." With a gentle motion, she tilted his chin, making him look into her eyes. "There was pain, and loss, and agony...but we endured, and survived, and have become something new." And hopefully, something better. Speaking of something 'better'...there was a certain topic that Eris wanted to bring up. "Are you aware of the news about Omar Agah and Sai Mota?"

"I'm aware that their marital status become public knowledge," wryly acknowledged Shinji's Echo. The tangible phantom paused, looking quietly up at her. "Are...you wanting what _we_ have to become known?"

"No." They were both private people as it were, and Shinji was still rather deadset on carrying so many burdens on his own. "I assure you, I get needled often enough by the Iron Lady about your current welfare as it is." She took a brief bit of triumph in the embarrassed flush on his face before pressing on. "But I wasn't referring to that. Sai Mota gave birth earlier this year." During the midst of the One Year War against Umun'arath, which was a complicated turn of events as it stood; even more so, when it involved Guardians breaking a taboo that had been in place since before the City Age. "A young child, bearing the Light naturally."

"That's..." The deity's projection smiled. "...that's wonderful. It really is."

Eris understood why he was so pleased; it represented something new, such as the possibility that Guardians would not have to spend every waking moment they had on missions, or defending the City, or striking at their enemies. Perhaps, the birth of young **Tarlowe Agah-Mota** \- named in honor of the fallen Titan, one that Omar and Sai had considered a dear comrade and friend - represented the dawn of an era where Guardians could simply live for their own sake, much like those they were charged with defending. If nothing else, it validated the sacrifices that Shinji had made, in his eyes. "Are you...interested, in that possibility?"

' _O_O?!_ '

 _Not now, Rose._

The Echo of Ikari went silent, more quiet than the arid night around them. Slowly, he sat up, looking directly into her hazel eyes with an expression that was heavy with so many things. "...do you...know, what you're asking?"

"...if I were to be honest with myself, no." Intellectually, she could grasp the ramifications...but emotionally? Mentally? _Spiritually?_ It would represent a life that she never thought would be possible, for one who had spent so many years skulking in dark shadows and seeking out the destruction of genocidal aliens. "But that's not the point." She raised a pale hand, lightly caressing his cheek. "All those years ago, when you made me promise to return from the Dreadnaught...to come back _alive_...I realized just how much the power of a bond could change things." For so long, she had fought and endured for the sake of the City and its people...but only in the abstract. Then she had made comrades, brothers and sisters in arms, people that she could count on in the field of battle. And then...a young man, who had only been a Guardian for less than half a year, had barged into her life, impossibly worming his way into her heart. _Just as I, against all odds, managed to make my way into yours._ "I know that our bond is sufficient for you; you would do whatever it took to make it back alive for my sake alone." This was all on top of the bonds he shared with others, such as Misato, and Asuka, and Cayde, and Variks, and so on...but Eris had never been one to take chances. "But I wish to provide you another bond. Another reason. Because in the face of the enemies you fight, there cannot be _enough_ reasons for you to survive."

"...I..." Hah, she had actually dumbfounded him. Little wonder, given how much he had resigned himself to an existence of endless conflict. _Just like myself, once upon a time._ "...a child...they deserve to have a father who'll be there." And therein lied the rub, given his own difficulties with Gendo Ikari.

Eris simply pressed her forehead against his own, forcing him to stare directly into his eyes. "All the more reason for you to _win_. Besides...there will be plenty of aunts and uncles to defend them, so to speak." Truly, their hypothetical child would have the most heavily-armed babysitters in the known universe. "I know that you will find a way." She briefly let her soul unfurl, A.T. Field circulating lazily around their naked forms. "I have faith that you will."

Shinji's own A.T. Field emerged, his soul manifesting itself through the Echo; their metaphysical walls interacted and mingled, communicating pure feelings of trust and compassion and _love_. "...okay. I would be honored." How funny, how quickly the human mind could change trajectory; now that he no longer considered it an absolute impossibility, it was almost humorous how quickly Shinji was getting on-board with the idea. "I want this...I _want_ this."

Eris nodded. "As do I."

' _\\(≧∇≦)/_ '

Eris also tuned out the cheers of her Ghost, as she lowered her lips to claim Shinji's once again. And so they partook of each other again, and again, bodies meshing together as their souls communed intimately.

That night, they became acutely aware of the precise moment when a third soul - a _new_ soul - made its presence known, like lightning in a bottle.

Eris Morn couldn't help but smile at the strange look that came across Shinji Ikari's face as he stared at her toned stomach: it was a heady mix of awe and wonder and devotion. _Welcome, little one._ She quietly traced her abdomen with her fingers. _Your life is going to be an interesting one indeed._

Despite the uncertainty of the future, despite the growing pains of Earth's alliance with the Cabal and the Fallen, with Calus and the Vex, despite the fact that war would probably always be on their doorstep...for the first time in a long time, Eris truly believed that all was right with the world.

xxxx

The tiny jumpship - an ancient Odyssey-class, held together more by tape and luck than metal - slowly flew through warp. The myriad colors, the blur and the strangeness...it was so very nostalgic. It always reminded the Drifter of those early days, when the entire universe was open to him and his crew.

His crew had been long dead, save one...and it was somewhat difficult to count that one as a true crewmate.

' _I'm hurt, my old friend._ '

His Ghost couldn't really be counted as much of a friend either. _So, that's your old stomping grounds.  
_  
' _At least there was an air of true uncertainty. So many stories of days when the edge of the City was the limit of everything. So tedious._ '

 _Miss it?  
_  
' _Not particularly. The Light felt so...cheerful._ '

The Drifter smirked. The Light was a strange little beast; for all that the Darkness served as mankind's boogeyman, the Light could be just as deadly. Hence why he and his Ghost had left for the deep black, to find something greater than the Light. And oh, the stuff he _did_ find...

' _So many stories, so many desires, so many worries about how the future will unfold...tinged with actual hope. Amusing._ '

 _Can't exactly blame em'. We tend to be a little shortsighted._

' _Even Guardians?_ '

 _Oh,_ _ **especially**_ _Guardians._ Immortality tended to make one a piss-poor planner; after all, why plan for tomorrow when you were going to see it no matter what? It was a cancerous mindset, because the future deserved enough respect to prepare for.

His Ghost chuckled. ' _Good answer...Drifter._ '

 _...you gonna keep calling me that?_

' _It's an inspired title. It fits you._ '

 _Guess so, yeah?_ With the pull of a lever, his jumpship dropped out of warp; not into normal space, but into the Ascendant Plane. Floating amidst the shadowy realm, there was a null zone that repulsed Light: his beloved _Derelict_ , hauling one of his greatest prizes. Those who saw it would have considered it a strange asteroid, rife with a blue aura that somehow seemed... _wrong_. Oh, if people only _knew_ how wrong it was!

His dinky little jumpship docked with the _Derelict_ , and the Drifter quietly descended into its depths, where the decor wouldn't have seemed out of place on a Hive warship, or a place that had been Taken. The whole place evoked an oozy, _slimy_ atmosphere, one that most Guardians would have been repulsed by. Those who _wouldn't_...well, they would have been the interesting ones.

"Are you through with your little escapade?"

The Drifter looked up at the source of the voice: a man with long silver hair, appearing as a particularly well-built human in old, ornate armor that bore ancient stains. Only piercing red eyes and Eliksni symbols betrayed his inhuman nature. He stood in front of a tall cylinder that glowed with black energy, shining darkly. "Oh have a heart, Fikrul; it's not like you can look around. The Fallen would start asking _questions_."

The Tabrix huffed, lips curling into a sneer. "What has become of my people?"

"Well, they ain't exactly _Fallen_ anymore. They seem to be doing well for themselves. Tryin' to move on, make nice with their old enemies." Cayde had not been the only person he'd gotten stories from. The more story-tellers you heard, the more you could tease out the truth in the telling of the tales. "The past ain't really their focus now, yeah?"

Those words made the alien snarl with disgust. "I see."

A somber voice came from the shadows, spoken aloud from a throaty whisper. " **Did I not warn you? Your people's fate was not unexpected. But for the first time, there's been...a second chance? How strange, for that pattern to be broken...** "

"To grovel before the Traveler, even though it abandoned us in our hour of need..." The prideful Tabrix snarled. "Unforgivable."

From elsewhere in the shadows, a delighted hiss crept forth. " _ **Then it shall fall to you to show them their folly, will it not? To show them just how foolish they are, to place all their faith in the Light.**_ "

The Drifter stepped forward, staring at the cylinder with a knowing smirk. "I think you'll find plenty of opportunity to do your thing, Fikrul. Same for all of you." From all around, an intimidating chuckle sounded, rumbling their bones. "Opportunities are big, if you've got enough of an appetite. Or if you've got enough _moxie_." He flipped some green tokens between his fingers, each one bearing the symbol of a many-headed snake.

His Ghost felt satisfied. ' _I wonder how much your gambit will be worth in the end, oh Drifter mine._ '

 _Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?_ The Drifter calmly palmed his tokens, staring intently at the corpse within the cylinder. "Alright mavericks..." He held up his tokens, now bearing the images of different realms: Mercury, Venus, Earth, the Fatherworld, the Reef, and a Grand Leviathan. Staring back at those tokens - with lifeless eyes: cold, inert, and yet _not_ \- was the corpse of the Exo Stranger. "Let's be _**bad guys.**_ "

 **DESTINY**  
 **2**

 _ **Acts of an Old Exodus**_  
 **  
Coming Soon  
**

xxxx

Author's Note: So...yeah. _Forsaken_ stirred more narrative juices than I anticipated. I guess this would be the fanfiction equivalent of Michael Jordan un-retiring? Nah, I'm not that good.

AOE will be released on FFnet soon-ish.

See you soon, and please review!


	88. The Teaser to the Sequel

/~22 ABS (Approximately 22 Years after the Battle of Saturn/

/The Fatherworld of the Cabal Empire/

 _"_ Shin? Shin?! _"_

 _The Light washed over the Hunter, bringing him back to life with a gasp. That was always the hardest part, in his mind; Jaren Ward had never adequately explained the overall intricacies, about how you tended to fade away too quickly for the death to stick, but it was upon rising again that the mind seemed to catch up with the fact that you_ did _die..._

 _"_ Focus Shin! _"_

 _Shin Malphur, the vaunted Gunslinger, slowly looked up at his Ghost, blinking wearily. "Susan...?" He had tracked down a group of Separatists, preparing to attack a diplomatic meeting, and then...there had been a flash, and heat, and then death. "What happened?"_

 _His Ghost, bearing a crimson-colored Frontier Shell, briefly scanned the devastation around them. "_ Well, judging by the overall energy profile, it was a Javelin Strike. _"_

 _"...that...that can't be right." It was one of the signature weapons of the Warminds. "Was there a declaration of war?" After everything-?_

 _"_ I don't think so. I've not received any messages confirming that. Judging by the overall comms chatter I'm picking up, _no one_ saw this coming. Otherwise, the Psion Shield System in the upper atmosphere would have activated. _"_

 _"Then...why...?" Was it sabotage? Had the MAGI controlling the local Warmind gone rogue? Was it a plot Too many questions and possibilities, not enough concrete answers._ Just focus on getting yourself together. _Thus did the Gunslinger rise, looking around as the wind kicked up at his dusty clothes and cloak; what had once been a military processing station upon the Cabal's free-roaming homeworld had been reduced to a blasted husk. Everything for miles around had been obliterated. He trudged towards the main complex, trudging past the corpses of the Separatists he had been tailing. "Well...mission accomplished," he muttered, bitterly kicking the leg of one of the Separatist Legionnaires. Its leg crumbled into ash. "Guess they got what they wanted."_

 _"_ We don't know that yet, _" cautioned Susan. "_ We can't afford to jump to conclusions. _"_

 _"Pissed and ornery after getting their tails whipped, without the decency to handle defeat and let bygones be bygones." He was simply venting now; little wonder, given the VIPs that had been using this processing station for an important meeting. He walked past the dead security detail, and gazed upon the bodies of the representatives from the Cabal Empire and the Reef. He didn't know_ why _they had been having this meeting to begin with, but the fact that it was occurring at all had been enough to catch his attention as a possible Separatist target._

 _Little wonder, given that the leading rep from the Reef was none other than Prince Uldren Sov._

 _A Prince who was now very very dead. Burnt to a crisp, more like. "...well. Shit."_

 _"_ That's putting it mildly. _" Susan gazed at the clear horizon, muttering to herself as various vessels of Cabal make began making their way to their general location. "_ We're about to have company. _"_

 _"Think they'll shoot first and ask questions later?"_

 _"_ Let's not tempt our former enemies, please. _"_

xxxx

Author's Note: Consider this a brief teaser of what's to come. By the time you finish reading this, the sequel story should already be uploaded and online.

See you in **Acts of an Old Exodus!**


End file.
